Les liens du passé
by Rowy et Elea
Summary: 1996, une 6ème commence à Poudlard pour Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco... 1977, une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard. Changements imposés par Dumbledore, évasion à Azkaban, duos inattendus, l'année 1996-97 risque de ne pas être de tout repos...
1. Transparence, voyance et légèreté

****

**Titre **: Les liens du passé  
  
**Auteurs** : Rowena, moi quoi, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa, ma poulette, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.  
  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par ma poulette... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...  
  
**Spoilers/****Timeline******: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.  
  
**Rating** : PG on va dire pour ce chapitre mais ça va pas durer...

**Couples** : Let's read and see !!  
  
**Note de Rowy **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...  
  
**Note d'Eléa **: Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too  
  
**Remerciements** : un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Chapitre 1 : Transparence, voyance et légèreté**

_Poudlard, septembre 1996_

Le soleil se levait lentement sur les montagnes surplombant Poudlard et Ron Weasley ouvrit les yeux tout en baillant bruyamment. Alors qu'il se redressait dans son lit, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il était seul dans le dortoir. Ayant continuellement la hantise d'arriver en retard aux cours, il était toujours le premier à être prêt d'habitude, une crampe nerveuse lui tordit l'estomac tandis que son meilleur ami Harry Potter surgit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Ron ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard... Tu sais que Snape n'est pas particulièrement enclin à nous faire une fleur...

- Ouais...

- Hey Ron... Regarde ce que Neville a laissé..., commença Harry prenant un air moqueur avant d'être interrompu par l'intéressé qui lança son sac sur son lit nonchalamment avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord la tête basse.

Harry cacha rapidement sa trouvaille derrière son dos et Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- T'as l'intention de sécher le cours de Snape Neville ?

- Non... Le cours a été annulé...

- Génial ! Pas besoin de me presser, j'ai dû le sentir ce matin !, exulta le rouquin tout à coup soulagé en se laissant retomber contre son oreiller moelleux encore chaud.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neville ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Harry voyant la mine abattue de son camarade de chambre.

- J'ai perdu mon filmard..., répondit Neville au bord des larmes.

- Ton quoi ?, demanda Harry tournant et retournant dans sa main l'objet appartenant à Neville tout en hésitant à lui présenter.

- Mon filmard ! J'étais sûr de l'avoir mis dans ma table de chevet...

- Neville... J'ai trouvé ça ce matin dans la grande salle quand on prenait notre petit déjeuner, je crois que ça t'appartient, expliqua finalement Harry tendant à son camarade un petit objet de forme triangulaire ressemblant vaguement à un kaléidoscope avec une photo de ses parents.

- Mon filmard ! ! ! Merci Harry ! Je pensais l'avoir perdu ou l'avoir laissé dans un endroit dont je ne me souvenais plus !

- J' t'en prie...

Le grand gaillard brun arborant toujours un air dégingandé examina son bien et leva un sourcil interrogateur :

- Où est la puce ? Il manque la puce...

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air désolé. Non seulement, il ne savait pas de quoi voulait parler son camarade mais en plus il ignorait ce que pouvait bien être l'objet en question et au risque de passer pour un ignorant ou pire, il préféra ne rien ajouter.

Neville Londubat, dont les parents avaient perdu la tête depuis longtemps, vivait depuis lors chez sa grand-mère et il était plutôt rêveur et étourdi, perdant ses affaires régulièrement., mais ayant pris une nouvelle assurance fort remarquable depuis l'année dernière où il avait combattu les Mangemorts , fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort. Quelques dents avaient souffert durant la bataille mais il était fier d'avoir pu se rendre utile et combattre le Mal, pensant à ses parents et espérant leur rendre leur honneur perdu devant tant de haine il y a quelques années. Les yeux brillants, il quitta la chambre précipitamment serrant le petit objet contre sa poitrine comme un joyau précieux.

- Ron...

- Mmm ?

- C'est quoi un filmard ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? ! J'en ai aucune idée... Demande plutôt à Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, elle saura te renseigner elle..., répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors qu'Harry allait rétorquer pour défendre Hermione des sarcasmes moqueurs de leur ami, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître une jeune fille décoiffée aux yeux noisettes légèrement essoufflée.

- Hermione !, cria presque Ron remontant le drap jusqu'à ses oreilles, tu aurais pu frapper !

- Les gars, il faut que vous disiez à Snape que j'aurais deux, trois minutes de retard le temps que je me change et que je prenne mes affaires pour le cours !, expliqua d'un trait Hermione ignorant Ron.

- Le cours a été annulé et tu n'es pas censée surgir dans le dortoir des garçons sans frapper !, aboya Ron.

- Le cours a été annulé ? Oh non ! J'avais préparé le chapitre 15 et je voulais savoir ce qu'allait donner le mélange entre les yeux de têtard et la bave de chameau..., soupira Hermione en baissant les bras visiblement déçue.

- Hermione, commença Harry, le cours de Snape est le premier de la matinée, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

- Hein ? De... de la bibliothèque..., répondit la jeune sorcière hésitante et bafouillant légèrement, je... j'y retourne alors...

- Et la prochaine fois, frappe !, aboya à nouveau Ron rabattant le drap sur sa tête.

- J'ai frappé !, répondit-elle de toute évidence de mauvaise foi.

- Tu n'es pas censée entrer dans le dortoir des garçons Hermione !, continua Ron.

- Et toi, tu n'es pas censé être toujours couché !...

Hermione soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la chambre sans même lancer un regard aux garçons.

- C'est quoi son problème ?, râla Ron se levant d'un bond et s'agitant tout à coup, « j'avais préparé le chapitre 15 » gnin gnin gnin...

- Ron...

- « Je voulais savoir ce qu'allait donner le mélange de je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais quoi », gnin gnin gnin...

- Ron !

- Quoi ?...

- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici..., commença Harry d'un air mystérieux.

- Merci ! C'est ce que je me tue à te dire ! Elle est vraiment bizarre parfois !

- Je ne te parle pas juste d'Hermione... Neville aussi avait l'air bizarre, et abattu. Et Snape a annulé son cours...

- Je vois pas le rapport... Bon, j'ai le temps d'aller déjeuner en tout cas ! Tu descends avec moi ?

- Bien sûr.

Hermione Granger poussa les portes de la bibliothèque et encore tremblante, elle posa son sac sur une chaise avant de se retourner et de s'approcher du feu de cheminée qui crépitait joyeusement réchauffant la grande salle et donnant un air chaleureux à l'endroit traditionnellement austère et solennel.

Elle regarda un instant par la fenêtre les feuilles tourbillonner annonçant un automne précoce, et d'un air absent, elle coiffa ses cheveux ondulés et ébouriffés avec ses doigts avant d'enlever sa robe la secouant pour la défroisser et la posant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

La matinée serait plus calme, ce cours annulé à la dernière minute l'avait contrariée mais en y repensant, ça lui permettait de se reposer un peu avant d'entamer le chapitre 22 sur les Arts Divinatoires, cours qu'elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle avait abandonné il y a deux ans, mais les derniers événements et la prophétie concernant Harry l'avaient conduit à revoir sa position et elle suivait à présent à nouveau ce cours espérant trouver dans les nombreux ouvrages sur la question une quelconque réponse à une bien obscure révélation... Dans un premier temps, Harry n'avait pas voulu révéler à ses meilleurs amis les révélations de Dumbledore concernant son destin lié à celui de Voldemort mais le poids d'une telle destinée, bien trop lourde à supporter seul, l'avait finalement conduit à avouer, il y a quelques jours, son secret à ses amis. Le fait d'avoir révélé la vérité à Ron et Hermione l'avait bien sûr soulagé mais au-delà du soulagement, un lien nouveau s'était tissé entre les trois amis et ils se sentaient à présent plus soudés que jamais.

Elle se dirigea finalement dans le rayon en question et parcourut les étagères à l'aide d'un ouvrage qui pourrait l'aider. Quand elle arriva au bout de la rangée, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et retint un instant sa respiration en apercevant l'œil inquisiteur qui la scrutait depuis la petite table ronde non loin d'elle. Elle recula instinctivement d'un pas, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et rougit légèrement devant le regard insistant et pénétrant qui la mit instantanément mal à l'aise.

Elle attrapa un manuel sur « l'Art Divinatoire par les Lignes de la Main » et tourna les talons, pressant le pas pour rejoindre sa place au plus vite et fuir son regard dérangeant.

Draco Malfoy eut un petit sourire satisfait en coin et referma d'un geste brusque son livre, ce qui fit voler la poussière autour du vieux grimoire jauni. Il avait deux heures devant lui avant le prochain cours, et il se demanda soudainement comment il allait l'occuper et de quelle manière sournoise. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et étouffa un petit rire alors qu'il se leva d'un pas décidé.

- Allez Harry ! Allez Harry !

Toute la maison Gryffondor scandait le nom du jeune sorcier alors que ce dernier, au prise d'un combat requérant davantage une force mentale que physique, se concentrait du mieux qu'il le pouvait vu le chahut indescriptible qui régnait dans la salle commune de la Maison aux couleurs rouge et or.

La petite balle posée sur le culot d'un verre à pied retourné en face d'Angelina se souleva soudainement du reposoir pour flotter un instant en l'air tournant sur elle-même avant de retomber lourdement sur le verre, basculant, roulant sur la table et finissant sa course sur le tapis persan en face de la cheminée.

Les cris s'étaient alors arrêtés, tout le monde avait suivi la scène comme au ralenti dans un silence religieux, suspendant leur souffle quand une des petites billes avait enfin bougé un peu sans qu'une force humaine n'y exerce une quelconque pression.

Harry fixait toujours sa bille restée immobile sur son socle, il releva finalement la tête et découvrit les visages emplis de déception autour de lui, puis il adressa un sourire à son « adversaire » avant de la féliciter et de l'applaudir.

- Bravo Angelina ! Bien joué !

La réaction d'Harry fit alors descendre la tension et les applaudissements sincères suivirent redonnant une gaieté dans la petite pièce confinée. Le groupe soudé autour de la grande table ronde se sépara finalement et les discussions reprirent leur cours.

Ron vint s'asseoir à la place d'Angelina à côté de son ami et fronça les sourcils en fixant la bille devant Harry.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux vieux. La télékinésie est un art difficile à maîtriser, déclara solennellement Ron l'air navré, et puis c'est bien connu que ce sont les filles qui sont les meilleures en la matière. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione est capable d'en faire autant…

- Probablement…, répondit Harry d'un air absent n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de la bille translucide.

Il est incontestable qu'Hermione Granger était la jeune sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, mais qui avait contré Voldemort quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé ? Qui avait empêché ce dernier de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ? Qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets pour y sauver Ginny Weasley ? Qui avait maîtrisé son Patronus et combattu une horde de Détraqueurs ? Qui avait remporté l'année dernière le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et échappé une nouvelle fois aux griffes de Voldemort ? Harry. Harry Potter. Et malgré ses talents indéniables, il était incapable de pratiquer de la télékinésie et faire voler une simple bille en cristal.

- Une partie d'échec avant d'apprendre ta prochaine mort imminente ?, suggéra Ron fixant lui aussi toujours la bille récalcitrante comme hypnotisé.

- Volontiers, répondit Harry qui ne bougea pas davantage que son ami.

- Granger… Granger ! GRANGER !

Hermione leva soudainement la tête, désorientée d'avoir été réveillée en sursaut dans un sommeil profond et quelque peu réparateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle en remettant ses cheveux en place.

- Le livre sur les lignes de la main que tu es en train de corner !

- Je suis en train de le lire ! Ton cours n'est pas pour maintenant !

- Non, tu étais en train de baver dessus ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si tu ne vas pas me communiquer la rage par ta bave Granger !

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais resta sur sa position.

- J'en ai besoin, je suis en train de le consulter… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de toute manière ? Ton avenir proche ? Il est déjà tout tracé Malfoy ! Suivre ton père dans ses sombres plans et rejoindre le formidable clan des Mangemorts !

Draco resta interdit un moment, il préféra ignorer cette remarque et prit la chaise la plus proche pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Donne-moi ta main Granger…

- Quoi ??!

- Donne-moi ta main ! Tu viens de me prédire brillamment mon avenir, à moi de te prédire le tien ! expliqua-t-il. Ses yeux grisés par la pénombre régnant dans le coin retiré de la petite bibliothèque devinrent soudainement plus glacials que l'automne naissant qui annonçait déjà un hiver certainement rigoureux.

- Non !

- Ta main !! ordonna-t-il lui faisant comprendre par le regard qu'elle ferait mieux d'obtempérer.

Une conversation silencieuse sembla passer dans leurs regards respectifs et Hermione soupira alors posant le dos de sa main gauche sur la table face à Draco. Ce dernier lâcha un petit rictus en coin de satisfaction, le chantage silencieux étant aussi délicieux que de le prononcer à haute voix. Elle se devait de lui accorder tous les jours deux heures de son temps, Dumbledore en avait décidé ainsi : souhaitant un rapprochement entre les Maisons, il avait formé des groupes de travail réunissant les élèves par deux, l'un devant fournir à l'autre et réciproquement une connaissance qu'il ne suivait pas dans ses cours hebdomadaires tout en essayant de l'inclure dans sa Maison et dans son cercle d'amis, tâche paraissant impossible pour certains, illusoire pour d'autres ou relevant de la folie pour une poignée... Hermione devait ainsi inclure Draco Malfoy parmi les Gryffondors et lui enseigner les Arts divinatoires, tandis que ce dernier devait en faire autant pour la Maison Serpentard tout en lui présentant les rudiments de la magie noire, matière qui l'avait effrayée dans un premier temps mais finalement intéressée par la suite, quand elle avait découvert les possibilités qu'envisageaient une telle ouverture sur un monde aussi obscur que méconnu, et l'utilité qu'elle pouvait en tirer pour sa connaissance personnelle mais aussi pour aider Harry. Et alors qu'elle découvrait chaque jour une nouvelle facette d'un univers aussi dangereux qu'attractif, l'étendue de toutes ces ramifications parallèles qui la ramenaient immanquablement au monde qu'elle connaissait l'effrayaient toujours autant, mais la fascinaient encore plus… Surtout qu'elle en était certaine mais non moins étonnée : Draco ne voulait pas lui révéler tout ce qu'il connaissait en la matière et au-delà de ce qui lui était enseigné, elle était sûre qu'il devait en connaître plus du double de part des rudiments et bases acquis et transmis depuis plusieurs générations familiales.

Il attrapa un peu brutalement la main d'Hermione mais cette dernière ne laissa pas transparaître le moindre signe extérieur de la douleur qu'elle ressentit. Il scruta un instant qui sembla durer une éternité les lignes bien nettes au creux de la main de la jeune fille, puis cette dernière perdant patience prit la parole à sa place.

- Bon, tu vois quoi Malfoy ? Qu'une sang de bourbe comme moi n'a pas sa place ici parmi des sangs purs comme toi ? Que mes dents sont tellement longues qu'elles rayent le parquet ? Que je ferais bien mieux de-

- La ferme !, la stoppa net Draco paraissant plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Alors quoi ??

Il se leva subitement et lui dit le visage fermé avant de s'éloigner :

- Rien, je ne vois rien…

Il s'arrêta, hésita, puis se retourna finalement lançant une dernière provocation qui tomba à plat devant le manque évident de conviction.

- Ta vie est tellement plate et inintéressante de toute manière Granger qu'il n'y a rien à voir…

Hermione resta perplexe quelques instants tout en fixant le vide devant elle, puis elle fronça les sourcils en observant le creux de sa main avant de hausser les épaules et ranger ses affaires pour rejoindre Harry et Ron.

_Poudlard, septembre 1977_

_Le vacarme habituel de la grande salle avait soudain cessé pour laisser place aux murmures. Depuis deux jours déjà, la nouvelle de l'arrivée exceptionnelle d'un nouvel élève circulait dans Poudlard et les rumeurs les plus folles se propageaient. Une Vélane, un élève russe, un enfant de moldus qui avait raté le Poudlard Express car il ne l'avait pas trouvé, ou même un vampire..._

_Mais elle n'était rien de tout cela, juste une jeune fille de 17 ans. Grande, élancée, très jolie, ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient attachés et lui tombaient dans le dos, jusqu'aux reins, son teint diaphane était éclairé par des yeux bleus perçants qui trahissaient son appréhension derrière un air un peu hautain et sûr d'elle._

_Accompagnée du Professeur Flitwick, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles. Les regards la suivirent, il s'arrêta devant une jeune fille rousse aux grands yeux verts._

_« Mlle Evans », couina le Professeur, « je vous présente Eléa Déméteriem, notre nouvelle élève, je vous la confie ». Il sourit et s'éloigna, rejoignant la table des professeurs._

_« Bonjour », dit la jeune fille, « je m'appelle Lily et je suis la préfète de cette maison , tu veux manger quelque chose ? »_

_Eléa sourit timidement : « Non merci, je suis trop angoissée pour manger »._

_« Bien », répondit Lily, ça tombe bien je viens de finir, un tour de château, ça te dirait ? »_

_Lily l'emmena en premier lieu dans la maison Serdaigle où le portrait d'un chimiste marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles._

_« Hum, hum », fit Lily poliment._

_Le chimiste la regarda, apparemment mécontent d'avoir été dérangé._

_« Mot d'passe ! » demanda-t-il sèchement._

_« Silicium », répondit Lily d'un ton las._

_Le tableau pivota et Lily fit entrer Eléa dans la pièce commune. L'ambiance était très … « studieuse », des étagères remplies de livres, de plumes et de parchemins divers longeaient les murs, de solides tables de chêne côtoyaient les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc, des fauteuils moelleux attendaient d'être occupés près de la cheminée._

_Eléa respira profondément, l'odeur qui régnait ici était une de celles qu'elle aimait le plus, cette odeur particulière, mélange de livres et d'encre, ponctuée de celle du feu de cheminée. Elle se sentit déjà chez elle. Lily l'observa d'un œil et sourit._

_« Tes effets personnels ont déjà été emmenés dans ta chambre, tu la partageras avec trois autres filles, Dolorès, Emma et Selenna, elles sont toutes très gentilles et très douées. »_

_Eléa fit un signe de la tête, il n'y a jamais de filles au caractère difficile dans ce genre de maison, trop occupées à travailler, pensa t-elle._

_Elles s'assirent dans un des fauteuils et Lily lui parla du château, des Professeurs, des matières._

_« Où étais-tu avant de venir ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle._

_« Beauxbâtons. »_

_Le visage de Lily s'illumina : « La France ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller, ce pays à l'air d'être merveilleux ! ! »_

_« Il l'est », répondit Eléa en souriant._

_« Alors », continua timidement Lily, « pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ? »_

_Eléa la regarda droit dans les yeux._

_« Ma mère est morte cet été, j'ai dû rejoindre mon père en Angleterre. » Sa voix était calme, posée et sans émotion._

_« Je suis vraiment désolée », déclara Lily réellement sincère et attristée._

_« Il ne faut pas », continua Eléa, « c'est la vie. »_

_« Tu t'entends bien avec ton père au moins ? »_

_Eléa soupira, et rit amèrement, « Non pas vraiment, je ne le connais pas trop, il n'a jamais été très présent, mais cela pourrait être pire »._

_Il y eut un long silence, puis Eléa se leva et regarda autour d'elle._

_« Où sont-ils tous ? C'est samedi ils ne travaillent pas ? »_

_« Oh, si, mais beaucoup aiment travailler dans le parc et aussi à la bibliothèque. Tu veux aller dans le parc ? »_

_Eléa acquiesça, il faisait un soleil radieux mais il faisait un peu frais pour la saison, l'automne était en avance._

_Elles se promenèrent dans le parc où certains élèves avaient pris leurs livres pour y travailler à l'ombre des arbres. Le long du lac, quelques élèves pataugeaient dans l'eau glacée, Eléa commençait à se détendre un peu et à trouver ses repères, elles discutaient de choses et d'autres et s'assirent au bord du lac._

_Eléa observait beaucoup les personnes autour d'elle, son regard se porta sur un magnifique hêtre, non loin d'elles, où étaient assis quatre garçons qui riaient._

_« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Eléa._

_« Oh…les inséparables…. » dit Lily un sourire aux lèvres. « Celui qui est très pâle, contre le hêtre, c'est Rémus Lupin, préfet de Gryffondor, le petit à gauche c'est Peter Petigrew, à côté de lui, avec les cheveux longs, c'est Sirius Black et en face de lui c'est James Potter »._

_Eléa sourit : « Il est séduisant, très même, Black aussi. »_

_Lily la regarda : « Oui ils le sont…et ils le savent »._

_Elles tournèrent toutes les deux leurs regards vers eux, et croisèrent les leurs. _

_« Evans ! » cria James, « et si tu nous présentais ? »_

_Elles passèrent l'après-midi avec James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter._

_Bien qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup bavarde, Elea et James s'entendirent immédiatement. Elle ne se cachait d'ailleurs pas d'avoir un faible pour lui, ce qui choqua et chagrina un peu Lily. Cette dernière tenta de lui en parler sérieusement dans la soirée mais Elea se contenta de rire et ne trouva pas quoi répondre à part cette confidence : « N'oublie pas que je suis française, je ne sais pas mentir sur ce sujet ! »._

__

_Azkaban, septembre 1996_

Lucius Malfoy faisait les cents pas, arpentant sa petite cellule de la prison d'Azkaban où il était emprisonné depuis maintenant plus de deux mois. Elle était humide, sordide et sombre mais les autorités ne savaient pas à quoi elles avaient à faire en retenant contre leur gré un des meilleurs Mangemorts de Voldemort, et ce malgré le fait qu'il était privé de ses pouvoirs. Azkaban avait été bâtie autour de vieux marais où une forêt s'efforçait d'étendre son emprise tout en cohabitant avec des sables mouvants qui chaque jour réussissaient à prendre un peu plus d'espace.

Ils l'ignoraient.... Tout le monde ignorait cela, mais pas lui... Tous les pouvoirs d'un grand sorcier réunis et concentrés dans une petite puce à peine plus grosse qu'une tête d'épingle... Un jouet fabuleux dissimulant la clé de son évasion et des siens...

- Malfoy... Le Directeur nous a autorisés à te faire passer le filmard, juste un instant...

Un rictus de satisfaction éclaira ses yeux clairs, c'était l'heure... Dans la pénombre de la petite cellule, il s'efforça de garder sa ligne de conduite encore pour quelques malheureuses minutes.

- Tu remercieras le Directeur pour moi... Voir mon fils grandir et ma femme sourire est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi, ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste...

Il attrapa l'objet précieux que le garde lui fit passer par une petite trappe et en un tour trois mouvements, il fixa la minuscule puce sur l'émeraude de son pendentif.

_- Alomohora !_

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit instantanément et le garde recula d'un pas. Avant que ce dernier ne put sortir sa baguette, Lucius l'attrapa par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur.

- A quoi tu penses là ?

Le garde comprit alors sa proche destinée, la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux en même temps que la résignation. Le bruit du craquement de son cou fut à peine perceptible et il s'effondra sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Lucius s'empara de la baguette du malheureux garde et court-circuita d'un geste rapide les scrutards qui courraient au plafond. Ces derniers pouvaient certes être paralysés quelques instants, mais ils ne pouvaient en aucune manière être désactivés et bientôt, ils reprendraient leur course folle à la recherche d'un éventuel fugitif. Le temps était donc compté avant que leur évasion ne retienne l'attention.

Il songea un instant à s'enfuir seul : se faufiler silencieusement au travers de la brume épaisse serait tellement plus facile que de traîner derrière lui pour la plupart une bande d'incapables… Mais l'armée se devait d'être au complet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait cautionner un tel comportement.

Il soupira et se dirigea alors vers les cellules se trouvant au niveau inférieur. Il s'engagea dans un passage dont l'entrée avait une forme hexagonale et quand il rejoignit l'autre côté, il fut accueilli avec enthousiasme. L'équipe reconstituée, Lucius envoya ses amis en éclaireurs ouvrir leur point de sortie vers la liberté tandis qu'il tâcha de dissimuler le mieux qu'il le put leur évasion le temps qu'ils s'éloignent. Il étala de la poudre transparente sur son chemin effaçant leurs traces et empreintes tout en murmurant des psaumes à mi-voix dans une langue orientale, puis referma la lourde porte en fer derrière lui avant de se diriger vers les souterrains. Quand il atteignit la plate-forme en contre-bas, il épousseta son manteau puis marcha précautionneusement afin d'éviter les trous d'air jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Un souffle chaud l'arrêta, il retint un instant sa respiration écoutant le moindre bruit suspect, puis il l'entendit, elle se mit à parler et il la reconnut sans même pouvoir l'apercevoir.

- Lucius… Tu ne songes tout de même pas sérieusement à me laisser croupir là ?…

- Eléa…


	2. L'évasion

** Titre :** Les liens du passé  
  
**Auteurs :** Rowena, moi quoi, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa, ma poulette, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.  
  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par ma poulette... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...  
  
**Spoilers/Timeline: **Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.  
  
**Rating :** PG on va dire pour ce chapitre mais ça va pas durer...

**Couples :** Let's read and see !!  
  
**Note de Rowy :** je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...  
  
**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too  
  
**Remerciements : **un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

hihiiiii c'est Eléa, je poste pour la première fois toute première fois, toute toute première fois ...hum, anyway...:aw: j'espère que ça ira, j'ai changé la mise en page, il est bizarre ce truc quand même, je précise que c'est la seconde fois que je remet tout en page, je sais pas pourqoui tout à disaparu d'un coup xx

Second chapitre donc, plus long que le premier...enjoy !

**Reviews:**

Hamadryas: Merci ma Slyth'sista :bisou: tout ça n'aurait pas avancé autant sans toi !!!

Eilane: merciiiiiiiiiiiii !!! ça fait plaisir :bisou: pour la suite c'est tout de suite :p

**Chapitre 2 : L'évasion**

Poudlard, octobre 1977

Dans la salle de bain, Eléa se préparait en pensant à son premier mois passé à Poudlard. A son grand soulagement, les choses s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées jusqu'à maintenant. Elle trouvait vite ses marques et se sentait à l'aise en cours, le niveau n'était pas très différent du niveau de Beauxbâtons, même en potions, au grand damne de celle-ci.

Eléa était excellente dans toutes les matières, elle avait eu des Optimal à toutes ses BUSEs sauf en potions, matière dans laquelle elle avait réussi à avoir un Acceptable, ce qui était un miracle vu l'année catastrophique qu'elle avait vécue dans cette matière. Et ce mois ne fit pas exception, elle repensa à son premier cours avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le cours se déroulait avec les Serpentards. Eléa n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'un d'eux, mais avait eu vent de leur réputation. Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de classe, elle bouscula l'un d'eux par inadvertance, et fut insultée royalement par celui-ci.

Son visage fut inscrit de suite dans sa mémoire dans la section " vengeance ". Eléa aimait à imaginer sa tête comme une grande étagère avec des sections bien définies, malheureusement beaucoup de sections prenaient la poussière.

Puis elle se rangea aux côtés de Lily, alors qu'elles discutaient, Eléa remarqua un jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers leur salle de cours. Grand, mince, des cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules, il avait beaucoup d'allure, et les autres élèves semblaient le respecter. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, un regard froid, dur mais étrangement attractif " c'est pas vrai, je vais pas craquer sur tous les mecs de l'école quand même ! "

" Qui est-ce ? " chuchota-t-elle à Lily.

" Lucius Malfoy ", répondit-elle, " préfet de Serpentard, il a du poison dans les veines ".

Eléa n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions, les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la classe.

Ils travaillèrent sur une potion anesthésiante qui plonge le sujet dans un profond sommeil tout en le gardant conscient des choses extérieures, le genre de potion, qui mal maîtrisée peut tuer facilement.

Elle était assise entre Selenna et un Serpentard à l'allure étrange, du nom de Severus Snape, qui l'observait mélanger ses ingrédients avec un soupir d'exaspération à chaque fois qu'elle mettait quelque chose dans son chaudron…

" Je fais quelque chose de mal ? " lui demanda-t-elle un peu énervée, tout en se disant que bien sûr, elle devait faire n'importe quoi comme à son habitude.

" Mal est un euphémisme " répondit-il sèchement, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son chaudron.

" Et bien explique-moi ", demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

Il leva un sourcil et la regarda dans les yeux : " Je croyais que les Serdaigles étaient réputés pour leur intelligence, il suffit de savoir lire, pour réussir une potion. "

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre et regarda son chaudron désespérément. En effet, la couleur de sa potion n'avait rien à voir avec celle des autres et son odeur ressemblait à celle du souffre. " Et un devoir en plus, un ! " pensa-t-elle.

" Mais le temps n'est pas à l'apitoiement ", se dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. Ce soir là, elle avait rendez-vous avec James après le repas pour une promenade dans le parc. Il l'avait invité après un cours de Métamorphose et elle avait accepté avec plaisir. Elle convoitait James depuis son arrivée, et les divers moments passés avec lui n'avaient qu'accentués son envie de le connaître plus intimement.

Le dîner lui avait paru interminable. Selenna, Emma et Dolorès ne parlaient que du rendez-vous d'Eléa et James. Lily avait été particulièrement silencieuse. Elle lui avait demandé si cela ne la gênait pas qu'elle sorte avec James, mais Lily paraissait surprise de la question.

" Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Je… je ne sais pas, je te demande comme ça, on est amies non ? " répondit Eléa, " si il te plaît, je ne veux pas te couper l'herbe sous le pied… "

" A quoi tu penses ? " demanda Selenna, tirant Eléa de ses pensées.

" Oh mais je sais à QUI elle pense ! " gloussa Emma.

Eléa s'ennuyait ferme. Ses compagnes de chambres étaient certes très gentilles mais aussi très niaises et fatigantes. Promenant son regard sur les autres tables, elle vit James, par dessus l'épaule de Lily, à deux tables derrière elles, qui lui fit signe de sortir. Elle ne lui fit pas dire deux fois, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le grand hall, mais il n'était pas là. Elle sortit à tout hasard et quand elle se retrouva sur le porche, il se mit face à elle une rose à la main.

" J'ignorais que le célèbre James Potter était un romantique ", dit-elle ironiquement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres : " Je ne le suis pas, je pensais que ça te plairait… enfin si tu ne la veux pas…. " Il s'apprêta à jeter la rose.

" Nooooooooon… ", s'écria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta net.

" Je la veux bien… " dit-elle confuse.

James éclata de rire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils descendirent les marches et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Il faisait encore jour et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.

" Alors dis-moi ", continua James, " finalement, tu te plais ici ? "

" Oui, ça va, je m'adapte bien ", répondit-elle, " la France, c'est pas mal, mais il n'y a pas d'aussi beaux garçons… "

" Ah ! parce que tu en as repéré plusieurs ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur.

" Bien sûr, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir retenu mon attention… " Elle continua sur un ton plus séducteur : " Mais puisque tu m'as invitée, je me suis dit que je pourrais tenter ma chance et faire des jalouses … "

" C'est pas comme si toutes les filles de l'école me courraient après… " dit-il en riant.

Il la regardait dans les yeux, les mains autour de son visage, il caressait ses cheveux.

" Oh… juste la moitié des filles de l'école " dit-elle à voix basse.

Il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Elle lui rendit son baiser et se serra contre lui, ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille, leur baiser se fit plus intense alors que le soleil se couchait et que ses couleurs de feu se reflétaient sur le lac.

Poudlard, fin septembre 1996

La grande salle résonnait des diverses discussions et rires des élèves attablés pour le déjeuner. L'ambiance y était détendue et joyeuse, et le projet fou de Dumbledore de rapprocher les Maisons semblait porter ses fruits.

Hermione était assise entre Harry et Hannah Abbot, une élève de Poufsouffle qui faisait équipe avec ce dernier. En face d'elle se tenait Ron qui expliquait d'une manière volubile à Padma Parvati la ruse astucieuse pour amadouer la Grosse Dame du portrait, sous les regards amusés de Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood. Seule la table des Serpentards semblait encore faire bloc et refuser tout intrus à partager leur déjeuner.

- Vous pensez vraiment que la constellation de Cassiopée ne se couche jamais ?, demanda Hermione subitement coupant court aux discussions autour d'elle et monopolisant l'attention alors qu'elle repensait au cours d'astronomie de la semaine passée.

- Moi, je pense surtout à Stella…, répondit Ron sur un ton sarcastique.

- Stella ? Hannah leva un sourcil interrogateur ne comprenant pas l'allusion de Ron, ce qui était normal puisqu'elle n'avait pas choisi le cours d'astronomie qu'Harry devait lui enseigner.

- Une supernovae, expliqua Harry, elle a été abritée par Cassiopée et elle est restée dans les annales puisqu'elle a dépassé Vénus en luminosité.

- Wouah !, lâcha Hannah visiblement intéressée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous demandes ça subitement Hermy ?, poursuivit Harry intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas… Ca m'est venu comme ça… Une intuition, les réponses à nos questions se trouvent peut-être dans le ciel. Les signes sont peut-être visibles juste au-dessus de nos têtes si on sait les lire et les déchiffrer…, pensa à haute voix la jeune sorcière ayant continuellement à l'esprit la prophétie concernant Harry.

- Tu as peut-être raison… Et peut-être aussi qu'il est possible d'aller sur Sirius, elle est bien l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel… Et qui sait si je n'y retrouverais Sirius lui-même, il est peut-être retourné sur son étoile…

Harry baissa alors la tête, tout à coup attristé à l'idée d'évoquer Sirius qui avait disparu ce jour fatal où le clan des Mangemorts avait refait surface. Pas une seule journée ne s'écoulait depuis ce terrible affrontement sans qu'il ne pense à son parrain et alors que cette journée s'annonçait radieuse sans pensée obscure et noire, la réalité des évènements venait de lui revenir en plein visage comme un boomerang lancé avec une force incroyable. Ron donna sous la table un violent coup de pied à Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir et levant son pouce droit lui indiquant qu'elle venait de marquer dans le mille.

Les introspections et réminiscences n'eurent pas le temps d'être davantage approfondies. Le petit groupe n'avait pas vu arriver Dumbledore qui se tenait à présent derrière Hermione se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Elle se retourna et découvrit le directeur de Poudlard qui les regardait affectueusement mais d'un air soucieux de ses petits yeux bleus mais néanmoins brillants.

- Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau je vous prie…, annonça solennellement le vieux sorcier qui prenait déjà la direction de la sortie.

Les regards d'Hermione, Ron et Harry se croisèrent alors que les deux amis se levèrent en même temps pour suivre le directeur qui avait déjà quitté la grande salle.

Poudlard, octobre 1977

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que James et Eléa étaient ensemble, ils s'entendaient bien, et rien que pour passer devant le regard envieux des filles de Gryffondor, cela valait le coup, se disait Eléa.

Elle commençait à s'attacher à lui , or, ce n'était pas un sentiment auquel elle était habituée. Ces deux derniers petits amis ou plutôt les deux seuls, avaient été plus des passe temps qu'un attachement sentimental.

Elle posa ses yeux sur le parchemin vide sur la table, décidément cela ne lui réussissait pas d'avoir un petit ami, elle avait passé une heure à rêvasser au lieu de travailler... Elle rassembla ses affaires de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le grand Hall. Elle devait absolument parler à Snape.

Le dernier cours de potions avait été catastrophique, elle avait pratiquement fait exploser son chaudron car elle avait omis les gouttes de rosée et tourné la potion dans le mauvais sens. Le professeur MacFair avait été consterné par tant d'inattentions tandis que Lily lui avait fait un signe de la tête lui demandant si elle allait bien. Snape, quant à lui, s'était contenté d'esquisser un sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait encore hérité d'un devoir supplémentaire et était apparue comme une incapable aux yeux du reste de la classe.

Elle sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, bousculant des premières années et, sans s'excuser, descendit pour essayer de trouver celui dont dépendaient ses résultats aux ASPIC.

Il n'était pas dans le hall, ni dans la grande salle, mais dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre, un peu en retrait des autres élèves.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il ne remarqua pas sa présence ou ne daigna pas lever la tête.

Elle leva un sourcil, soupira et s'assit à côté de lui. Il referma brusquement son livre dans un bruit sourd et leva la tête vers elle.

" Que me vaut l'extrême honneur de ta présence à mes côtés ? " dit-il sarcastiquement.

" Oh je t'en prie Severus ", répondit-elle d'un ton las, "Epargne-moi ce genre de réflexion …" Elle se tut quelques secondes : " En fait, j'ai besoin de toi… "

" Et à quel sujet " demanda-t-il étonné. Il continua d'un ton mielleux : " En quoi pourrais-je t'être utile ? "

" Il me semblait que cela aurait été logique pour un esprit comme le tien ", dit Eléa sèchement : " J'ai besoin de ton aide en potion, il faut que j'obtienne le niveau aux ASPIC. "

A la surprise d'Eléa, Severus se mit à rire : " Ah oui, en effet, tu as besoin de mon aide !!" Il reprit son sérieux : " Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ? "

Elle le regarda dans les yeux " Severus, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait, crois-moi… "

Il soutint son regard et esquissa un sourire : " Tu as raison, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. " Il réfléchit quelques secondes : " C'est d'accord, je t'aiderai, mais par pitié il va vraiment falloir que tu te concentres. Je me demande comment tu as pu être acceptée dans ce cours."

Elle sourit : " Sincèrement je me pose la question à chaque cours ".

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter à l'ombre de l'arbre. Apparemment Eléa avait réussi à briser la glace et ce garçon à l'allure étrange était plutôt sympathique malgré son aspect glacial.

Ils parlèrent un peu de leur passé, Eléa lui décrivit sa vie en France et à Beauxbâtons, qui finalement, ne lui manquait pas. Elle évoqua même sa mère avant d'être interrompue par James qui semblait légèrement énervé.

" Désolé de vous déranger ", dit-il d'un ton faussement poli avant de se tourner vers Eléa : " Il me semble que nous avions quelque chose de prévu, non ? ".

Eléa se sentit rougir, elle avait oublié son rendez-vous avec James, comment avait-elle pu…

" Oh James je suis désolée ", répondit-elle confuse, " Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… "

Il tourna son regard vers Severus et le dévisagea : " Ah oui, vraiment ? "

Sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir, Eléa se leva : " Je suis désolée Severus, je dois y aller, à demain alors ? "

" Oui, à demain ", se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle prit le bras de James et ils s'en allèrent. Il était en colère. Les mâchoires serrées, il marchait vite et ne daignait pas adresser un regard à sa petite amie. Au bout de cinq longues minutes à ce rythme, Eléa en eut assez, et s'arrêta net coupant James dans son élan.

" Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?? "

Il la regardait froidement. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle continua : " James, parle-moi… "

Il soupira : " Sais-tu qui est Severus Snape ? "

" Le meilleur élève de potion de tout Poudlard ? " répondit-elle un sourire en coin.

" Et aussi un Serpentard, adepte de magie noire qui soutient les idées de Voldemort, un proche de Lucius Malfoy… "

" Et alors ? " Elle employait à présent un ton de défi : "Je me moque dans quel camp il est, ce qui m'intéresse c'est réussir mes examens. "

Il la dévisagea : " Je ne te comprends pas, comment peux-tu fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui ? "

" Non, là, c'est moi qui ne te comprends pas James, tu es ridicule, tu as autant de préjugés qu'eux. " Le ton était froid, elle ouvrit la bouche mais finalement elle se tut " ne dis rien sur le coup de la colère ", pensa-t-elle, " tais-toi, ce n'est pas le moment ".

Elle essaya de se reprendre et regarda James en essayant d'avoir un regard moins courroucé, mais le sien n'avait pas changé. Il la toisait.

" Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit pas ce soir ", annonça-t-il finalement mettant visiblement un terme à la conversation.

Eléa eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.

" Attends, tu ne vas pas annuler nos projets à cause d'un petit malentendu ? "

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta de retourner au château sans un mot laissant Eléa dans le parc.

Elle décida de rentrer aussi, d'aller à la bibliothèque pour se détendre et oublier cette histoire, en espérant que James lui reparlerait au dîner. Elle entra et se dirigea vers " son " coin, une petite table cachée entre deux rangées d'histoire de la magie, rayonnage peu fréquenté, lorsque son regard fut attiré par une chevelure rousse qui rayonnait sous le soleil. Lily. Elle pourrait lui en parler, elle connaissait james beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Eléa changea de direction et s'apprêta à l'appeler, mais elle entendit une autre voix parler avec elle. Une voix masculine. James. Instinctivement, elle se cacha dans les rayonnages et écouta.

" …je ne la comprends pas, quand je lui ai dit que Snape était adepte de magie noire, elle n'a rien dit ", expliquait James toujours sur les nerfs.

" Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas conscience de ce que ça signifie… " répondit simplement Lily.

" Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru comme ça, mettre son ambition en premier, avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment….je m'en veux de l'avoir invitée… "

" Ca ne veut rien dire James… et oui tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû te jeter sur elle sans la connaître mieux en effet ", lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

" Serais-tu jalouse ? "

Le sang d'Eléa se glaça instantanément dans ses veines. Il avait pris le même ton joueur qu'elle connaissait et le silence qui suivit cette question n'augurait rien de bon. Elle se décala un peu pour observer le visage de Lily. ferme. Mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Elle était jalouse.

" Ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres James…Eléa tient à toi ", dit Lily.

Bizarrement Eléa n'avait pas envie d'écouter la suite de la conversation, elle sortit de la rangée rapidement, tout en restant discrète et elle décida de rejoindre sa chambre en espérant ne croiser personne.

Elle passa une mauvaise nuit qui lui parut très très longue. Eléa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser les événements de la journée en boucle.

Peut-être ne devait-elle pas voir Severus finalement.

Mais pourquoi devrait-elle faire cette concession ? il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider en potion… et par Merlin pourquoi avait-elle voulu à tout prix continuer cette matière ? jamais elle ne pourrait réussir sans aide, elle manquait de rigueur et de patience. Accepter de ne pas voir Snape serait de la soumission, et cela était inconcevable. Et puis qu'importe qu'il soit adepte de magie noire ou disciple de Voldemort, elle s'en moquait. Non, c'était décidé, elle irait voir Snape. Enfin peut-être. Et Lily. Elle lui avait dit que cela ne la gênait pas qu'elle sorte avec James, elle lui avait donc menti ? Ou peut-être n'en était-elle pas consciente…

Elle réussit à s'endormir d'une humeur massacrante qu'environ une heure avant de se lever. Elle n'avala rien au petit déjeuner, pas plus qu'au déjeuner. Lily lui avait parlé et lui avait expliqué que james ne supportait pas la magie noire. Ne voulant pas remettre le débat sur la table, eléa acquiesça avant de se rendre en cours de métamorphose, cours qui était commun aux Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

A la fin du cours, james était allé la voir pour s'excuser de son comportement et tenta de le lui expliquer. Il accepta finalement qu'elle aille prendre des cours de rattrapage avec Snape. " Comme si j'avais besoin d'une autorisation… " pensa Eléa et elle se dirigea, tout de même soulagée, vers l'étage inférieur où l'attendait severus pour leur premier cours.

" Où m'emmènes-tu ? " demanda-t-elle.

En effet ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes et avaient descendu quelques étages.

" Chez Serpentard… on sera plus à l'aise et au calme, cela ne te pose pas de problème j'espère ? "

" Euh… non, non, pas du tout… " répondit-elle plutôt inquiète.

Ils descendirent encore, dans les cachots, et devant un mur en pierre, Snape s'arrêta et dit :

" Grindelwald. "

Une entrée se forma dans la pièce et ils descendirent quelques marches, se retrouvant dans la salle commune, qui était gigantesque. Les murs de pierre se dressaient agrémentés de lampes vertes ; de larges fauteuils et canapés de cuir formaient une sorte de salon devant un grand foyer d'où s'élevait un feu. Elle aimait bien cette ambiance, bien qu'il manquait quelques livres à son goût. Snape l'observait et guettait ses réactions. Mais elle lui sourit.

Une silhouette se dressa devant eux. Malfoy la regarda des pieds à la tête, elle essaya de ne pas rougir… il lui adressa un sourire forcé et dirigea son regard d'acier vers Snape.

" Severus, pourrais-je te parler quelques secondes ? " le ton était trop poli pour être sincère.

Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart mais ne baissèrent pas leurs voix…

" Severus, même si je dois avouer que tu as d'excellents goûts en matière de femme… " commença-t-il la regardant à nouveau avant de continuer sèchement " que fait cette Serdaigle ici ?? "

" Elle ne m'intéresse pas Lucius ", répondit froidement Snape.

" Comment ça je ne l'intéresse pas ?? C'est bien la première fois qu'un homme dit ça, il est gay ou quoi ? " songea Eléa plutôt outrée de cette " révélation ".

" Je lui donne des cours de potion ", continua snape, " et crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais, elle va te plaire… et je sens qu'elle a beaucoup de… potentiel. "

Malfoy le regarda dans les yeux : " j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ".

Puis, jetant un dernier regard en direction d'Eléa, il s'éloigna vers un couple. Snape la rejoignit.

" Qui est-ce ? " demanda-t-elle en montrant le couple vers qui se dirigeait Malfoy.

" Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix Black ", répondit-il.

" Black ? " s'étonna-t-elle : " Tu veux dire… "

Snape l'interrompit, " Oui c'est sa cousine. "

Sirius n'avait jamais fait mention de son lien de parenté avec une Serpentard. A la réflexion, le quatuor évitait un maximum de parler de cette maison, apparemment il y avait eu plusieurs altercations dans le passé, et les professeurs les surveillaient de près.

Il l'emmena dans un recoin de la salle commune où se dressait une table d'acajou. Il y avait déjà emmené tout le nécessaire pour son cours, mais à sa grande surprise, il l'invita à s'asseoir et sortit plusieurs livres et de quoi écrire. Devant son regard étonné, Snape sourit et dit simplement : " pas de potion pour aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir toutes tes bases ".

Cela se passa plutôt bien, elle avait de très bonnes notes en herbologie, et d'après lui, ses lacunes se situaient plutôt dans le manque de concentration et l'étourderie.

Ils travaillèrent environ deux heures, puis Rodolphus arriva. Il se présenta à Eléa et ils allèrent discuter dans le " salon " en compagnie de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Bellatrix.

Eléa avait eu l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, son passé, ses parents… le fait que sa mère soit d'ascendance " pure " avait son importance, elle le savait. Ils lui posèrent des questions sur son père. Elle resta très vague, et insista sur le fait qu'elle le connaissait très mal… elle sentit que Lucius savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais à son grand soulagement, il n'insista pas.

L'heure du dîner approcha et ils quittèrent ensemble la salle commune pour aller se restaurer.

" Tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner de nous ", dit Bellatrix, d'un ton acide : " Que dira ton cher petit ami s'il te voit avec nous ? "

Un silence s'installa. Elle regarda Bellatrix dans les yeux et lui répondit :

" James n'a pas à me dire qui je dois fréquenter, et de plus, ça ne te regarde pas. "

Au fond d'elle-même, Eléa n'espérait qu'une chose : que James ne soit pas déjà dans la grande salle.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand Hall. Elle était entourée de Severus et Rodolphus, et marchait derrière Lucius. Il s'écarta un peu vers la droite… et elle se trouva face à James, Sirius et Rémus. Il la regardait, et elle pouvait lire dans son regard ce qu'elle redoutait… Sirius et Rémus échangèrent un regard inquiet. Les Serpentards observaient la scène.

James sortit dans le parc et Eléa sentit ses jambes se dérober… elle réussit à bouger au bout de quelques secondes et sortit à son tour.

Azkaban, fin septembre 1996

- Lucius… Tu ne songes tout de même pas sérieusement à me laisser croupir là ?… Eléa…

La voix était douce et harmonieuse, ferme, énigmatique et envoûtante. Lucius hésita un instant, son regard balaya les alentours mais dans la pénombre des souterrains, il était difficile de distinguer une forme humaine ou animale si elle se trouvait à l'écart. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'éclairer l'endroit de peur d'être repéré et de saboter le plan d'évasion et puis ça ne pouvait pas être elle, c'était impossible, elle avait disparu depuis maintenant plus de seize ans…

Il devait certainement entendre des voix, il ne pouvait en être autrement... Eléa avait à l'époque disparu du jour au lendemain, enceinte de cinq mois, sans laisser de trace. Tous les sorts de localisation mis en place n'avaient rien donné et elle était introuvable alors que les rumeurs les plus folles avaient alors commencé à circuler : suicide, meurtre commandité par Voldemort ou par l'Ordre du Phœnix, exil… Le mystère était resté entier et la légende avait perduré.

- Lucius...

Il cessa un instant de respirer, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son environnement essayant d'entendre à nouveau la douce voix de celle qui fut il y a longtemps sa compagne.

- Lucius... Fais tomber les murs...

- Quoi ??! Quels murs ? ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?! hurla-t-il pensant qu'il devenait fou, on est dans des souterrains ! Je ne peux pas t'entendre, tu n'es pas réelle !

La lumière qui jaillit un instant de la paroi rocheuse l'obligea à fermer les yeux, il sentit le sol trembler légèrement sous ses pieds et quand il posa sa main sur la paroi poreuse, la chaleur qui en émana le fit reculer de trois pas. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle était là, devant ses yeux, une cellule semblant être sortie de nulle part.

- Lucius, je t'attendais...

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il se mit à éclater de rire, un rire bruyant aux frontières de la démence qui dura et parut au bout du compte plus que forcé. Il reprit le contrôle de lui-même et avança prudemment jusqu'à la nouvelle cellule.

- De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts Eléa tu sais..., commença-t-il d'une manière séductrice dont il avait le secret tout en tentant de l'apercevoir, les choses ont changé... Je suis marié et père de famille à présent...

- Et alors ? Je suis mère de famille aussi...

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Et puis ce n'est pas ici que tu aurais pu élever ton enfant...

Elle ne répondit pas, elle avait reculé au fond de son cachot, il en était sûr malgré l'obscurité totale.

- Approche que je te vois..., murmura-t-il cherchant sa silhouette.

- Non...

- Lumos !

- Nox !

Lucius resta un instant interdit avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Tu... tu as tes pouvoirs... Ca fait seize ans que tu es enfermée ici avec tes pouvoirs ?!

- Je t'attendais... J'attendais que tu viennes me chercher...

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur avec un sourire en coin et lui demanda :

- Tu n'as pas la clé pour sortir de ce trou, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... Malgré tous mes pouvoirs, cette cellule ne peut être ouverte qu'avec le sang de mon père...

- C'est pas vrai... Ce bon vieux Dumby savait bien ce qu'il faisait... Je ne peux rien pour toi ma belle alors, désolé !

- Si tu me laisses, Il ne va pas être content..., chantonna-t-elle presque.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser et hésitait à rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, elle était morte… Il la croyait morte depuis seize ans et à présent, elle se tenait devant lui… Il ne pouvait pas non plus risquer l'échec de leur évasion et Voldemort lui en voudrait davantage que de l'avoir laissée là, c'était incontestable. Elle ne pesait pas lourd dans la balance face au clan reformé.

Lucius réfléchit un instant et soupira.

- Et où suis-je censé récupérer le sang du vieux fou ??!

- Dans mes veines... Le sang de mon père coule en moi...

- Et tu ne t'es pas coupée toi-même avant parce que ?...

- Je ne le peux pas ! Tu crois mon père stupide à ce point-là ?!

- Je ne crois rien moi..., soupira une fois de plus Lucius, donne-moi ton poignet et presse-toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Les Scrutards doivent nous avoir déjà localisés...

- Les Scrutards sont mes amis, je les ai apprivoisés..., murmura-t-elle en s'approchant et tendant son poignet gauche.

- Ouais, et moi je joue tous les samedis soirs à la belote Moldue avec ton cher paternel, railla-t-il levant sa baguette : _acies sanguinis_ !

Le sang d'Eléa se mit à couler le long des barreaux qui étaient fixés à l'horizontal, il dégoulinait progressivement le long de chaque barreau et paraissait presque noir dans l'obscurité. Quand il toucha le sol, ils reculèrent en même temps et le sang s'insinua lentement le long du dernier barreau légèrement enterré dans le sol rocailleux. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, les barreaux avaient disparu.

Elle ne se pressa pas pour sortir de sa cellule. Quand il la vit cette fois mieux, de plus près, le souffle lui manqua quelques secondes : drapée dans une longue robe noire laissant découvrir ses épaules nues, ses longs cheveux de jais semblaient lui tenir chaud vu sa tenue légère alors qu'elle ne tenait collée contre son ventre qu'une vieille couverture rose.

- Je suis toujours en deuil..., expliqua-t-elle en réponse au regard interrogateur de Lucius.

- Epargne-moi ! cracha-t-il presque lui jetant son manteau sur les épaules : et mets ça ou tu vas mourir de froid... Dépêche-toi, on s'en va !

Poudlard, octobre 1977

Eléa était allongée sur son lit, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle n'avait pas assisté au cours du matin et essayait de trouver le courage de se préparer pour aller manger quelque chose avant de filer en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, un de ses cours favoris dans lequel elle excellait.

La soirée de la veille avait été horrible, James n'avait pas apprécié du tout de la voir en compagnie des Serpentards, elle avait eu beau lui expliquer que cela ne signifiait rien, qu'elle était restée avec eux par politesse, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Pour lui, " traîner " avec eux, c'était adopter leurs idées…ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Eléa n'était pas " pro-moldus ", au contraire, mais elle s' était bien gardée de le lui dire. Il ne voulait rien entendre, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de s'expliquer. C'était fini, sans appel. En larmes, elle lui avait demandé si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie mais non, il ne la quittait pas pour une autre femme.

Elle avait passé le reste de la soirée dans la chambre de Lily à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre deux sanglots, cela lui apprendra à tomber amoureuse du premier venu…

Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la grande salle, le repas n'était pas encore servi et les élèves prenaient place, elle inspira profondément et prit un visage résolu.

Elle entra dans la grande salle et rejoignit sa table. Elle ne mangea presque rien, ses " camarades " essayaient de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et elle leur en était reconnaissante, mais elle sentait sur elle un regard qui la fixait froidement et qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Lucius, pratiquement en face d'elle, ne la quittait pas des yeux et observait chacune de ses réactions ; elle croisa son regard mais ne réussit pas à le soutenir malgré ses efforts.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal qui suivit se passa tant bien que mal, en compagnie des Gryffondor. A la fin du cours, James partit de suite, et Sirius s' approcha d'Eléa.

" Comment tu vas ? " lui demanda-t-il doucement.

" Ca va aller, je m'en remettrais ", dit-elle d'un ton amer, " c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que les choses prendraient cette tournure… "

" Ce genre de choses est difficile à prévoir. "

" Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il réagirait comme ça, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre de mieux le connaître ", dit-elle d'un ton las.

" Ou peut-être t'es-tu simplement trompée de garçon… " lui dit-il en souriant.

"Peut-être… " Elle sourit à son tour : " c'est dommage ". Un silence gêné s'installa.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire qui tu dois fréquenter mais fais attention à Malfoy et sa bande… C'est juste un conseil, ok ?"

" Ok. "

Il prit ses affaires et s'éloigna.

" Sirius… " Il se retourna : " Je … enfin… merci. "

" Mais de rien ".

Le vendredi passa rapidement, Eléa s'était comme enfermée dans une bulle, elle ne parlait qu'à très peu de personnes et essayait d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

Samedi était enfin là et elle envisageait de passer la journée à la bibliothèque pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris ces deux derniers jours. Elle avait dormi jusqu'au déjeuner et se sentait beaucoup mieux, se joignant même aux conversations des autres élèves.

Après s'être restaurée, elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour récupérer quelques affaires, elle essaya de se frayer un passage dans les couloirs. Le temps pluvieux obligeait les élèves à rester à l'intérieur et Eléa eut l'impression qu'ils étaient tous concentrés sur les mêmes étages.

Mais une conversation attira son attention.

" Potter et Evans !! C'est pas vrai ?? " dit une élève de Poufsouffle .

" Si, je te jure, je les ai surpris dans une salle de cours vide du troisième étage ", dit une autre élève.

Eléa s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna vers les deux élèves qui blêmirent quand ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était là.

" Répète-moi ce que tu viens de dire ", lui ordonna Eléa.

La fille de Poufsouffle était pétrifiée. Eléa sentit une colère noire monter en elle, son sang bouillonnait et son cœur frappait contre sa poitrine. Elle se rapprocha des deux filles qui reculèrent d'un pas et l'élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui répéta ce dont elle avait été témoin. Eléa ne réfléchit pas, elle repartit illico en direction du grand hall où elle avait laissé Lily.

Ainsi donc ils lui avaient menti tous les deux, James l'avait quittée pour Lily et cette dernière avait consolé Eléa et l'avait trahie. Trois jours. Seulement trois jours après leur rupture.

Elle arriva dans le grand hall, scruta les environs et repéra Lily. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais ça lui était complètement égal.

" Lily ", dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Lily se retourna radieuse.

"Tu as changé d'avis ? " son sourire s'effaça en croisant le regard d'Eléa : " que… que se passe-t-il ? " Elle était à présent inquiète.

Eléa continua toujours sur le même ton : " Il y a une rumeur Lily… qui court sur toi et James ".

Elle regarda en direction de James et ses acolytes. Ils étaient à quelques mètres sur leur droite, contre un mur, ils n'avaient pas remarqué son arrivée.

" Ne sois pas ridicule Eléa… " Elle regarda à son tour vers James.

" Tu as l'air nerveuse ", continua Eléa et le ton qu'elle prenait maintenant était menaçant. Lily en avait pris conscience et recula instinctivement d'un pas.

"Quelqu'un vous a surpris au troisième étage… " chuchota à présent Eléa d'un air dangereux.

Lily la regardait et Eléa pouvait lire dans ses yeux la panique.

" Je te croyais mon amie… Si il y une chose que je déteste, c'est la trahison ".

Elle sortit lentement sa baguette magique. Elle était vraiment hors d'elle, mais elle ne tremblait pas, elle était étrangement calme. Les élèves autour d'elles reculaient, ils venaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lily prit à son tour sa baguette et commença à la lever pour se défendre.

" Expelliarmus ! " dit fermement Eléa.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait prononcé le sort d'une voix relativement basse, il fut puissant. Lily fut projetée contre le mur d'en face et sa baguette sauta de sa main. Eléa la rattrapa de la main gauche et s'avançant vers Lily pointa la baguette magique de cette dernière sur sa gorge.

Un cercle d'élèves effarés s'était maintenant formé autour d'elles.

" Je te faisais confiance, je me suis confiée à toi alors que tout ce temps tu ne pensais qu'à lui sauter dessus… " déclara-t-elle toujours à voix basse.

" Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça… " tenta d'expliquer Lily les larmes aux yeux.

" TAIS-TOI !…Je t'avais posé la question Lily…"

La foule s'écarta brusquement laissant le passage à James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter, baguettes levées.

" A quoi tu joues Eléa ?? " s'écria James.

Toujours la baguette de Lily pointée sur cette dernière, Eléa le regarda et pointa sa baguette de la main droite sur les quatre amis.

" NE TE MELE PAS DE CA JAMES !!! "

Elle recula d'un pas… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu jeter un sort à Lily… seulement lui faire peur, lui faire comprendre…

" Baisse ta baguette tout de suite ! " continua James, " sinon…. "

" Sinon quoi ? " demanda-t-elle ironiquement : " tu me connais vraiment mal James... "

Elle sourit et défiant James, tendit son bras gauche, la baguette de Lily lui touchait maintenant la gorge. James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter s'écrièrent en cœur :

" EXPELLIAR… "

" PROTEGO !! "

Le bouclier qu'elle avait formé était tel que leurs quatre sorts de désarmement rebondirent droit sur eux avec force ; ils furent projetés au sol tous les quatre, inanimés.

Eléa regarda Lily droit dans les yeux :

" C'est la dernière fois que je fais confiance à une sang de bourbe… "

" Mademoiselle Demeteriem ! "

Dumbledore était derrière elle. Doucement, elle rendit sa baguette à Lily et se retourna. Il était furieux mais comme à son habitude très calme, Eléa pouvait sentir sa puissance comme une aura qui s'échappait de lui.

" Professeur Flitwick si vous voulez bien avec l'aide de quelques élèves amener ces quatre à l'infirmerie… " dit-il en désignant les corps de la main. Il acquiesça et s'approcha de James qui commençait à reprendre conscience : " Minerva, s'il vous plaît accompagnez Mademoiselle Demeteriem dans mon bureau, je vous y rejoindrais dans quelques minutes. "

Le Professeur McGonagall, les yeux étincelants, regarda Eléa : " Suivez moi, Mademoiselle. "

Elles quittèrent le hall en direction du bureau du Directeur, elles passèrent devant les élèves de Serpentard, Eléa croisa le regard de Lucius qui la regardait d'un air à la fois surpris et admiratif. A côté de lui, Rodolphus applaudit Eléa et le reste des Serpentards suivit son exemple.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était très silencieux comparé à l'agitation du hall, le soleil se reflétait sur de petits objets d'argent disposés sur le grand bureau qui surplombait l'immense pièce. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur départ, mais ses lèvres pincées et son regard indiquaient qu'elle était vraiment furieuse. Eléa s'en moquait, elle s'approcha du perchoir doré d'où se tenait le magnifique phénix qui la regardait avec curiosité et passa son doigt distraitement sur la dorure.

" Bonjour Fumseck ", dit-elle d'une voix douce, " tu te souviens de moi ? "

L'animal poussa un petit cri et approcha sa tête des mains d'Eléa qui le caressa lentement. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra, majestueux dans sa robe ocre et or, le Professeur McGonagall se retira en silence et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant quelques minutes, Dumbledore l'observant assis à son bureau alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un fauteuil.

" Assieds-toi ", lui dit-il sans autre cérémonie.

Elle lui obéit et prit place en face de lui. Elle l'observa à son tour et essaya de lire dans ses yeux un quelconque indice de ce qu'il ressentait, mais cela était impossible et il était inutile d'essayer de lire dans ses pensées, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez grands. Dumbledore la sortit de ses pensées brusquement.

" Je ne tolère pas, surtout dans les temps que nous vivons, un comportement et un vocabulaire de la sorte. En particulier de ma propre fille. " Un murmure s'éleva des tableaux qui les entouraient, bourdonnant comme un insecte, puis diminuant progressivement laissant le silence retomber lourdement.

" Je vais vite passer sur les conséquences administratives de tes actes ", dit-il en rapprochant son fauteuil du bureau. " Cet incident sera noté dans ton dossier, lors de ce conflit, tu as blessé Peter Petigrew… Madame Pomfresh a bien-sûr pu le soigner, mais l'acte doit être consigné. Officiellement, tu es suspendue trois jours, mais bien sûr tu ne quittes pas le château. " Il se tut quelques secondes. Eléa ne le quittait pas des yeux et se taisait, acceptant la sentence. Il reprit en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil : " nous n'avons pas trop eu le temps de discuter depuis ton arrivée, et il me semble que cela a été une erreur de ma part. "

" On n'a jamais pris le temps de discuter même avant mon arrivée ", dit Eléa doucement, " on ne peut pas dire que tu aies été un père très présent " ajouta-t-elle amèrement.

Dumbledore soupira profondément, laissant transparaître de la tristesse, puis reprit : " les circonstances, malheureusement, ne s'y sont pas prêtées. Mais je ne pense pas que ta mère t'ait élevée avec ce genre d'idées ".

A l'évocation de sa mère, Eléa sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

" Je me les suis forgées toute seule, le jour où j'ai compris l'importance du sang ".

"Qu'entends-tu par là ? ", interrogea-t-il dévisageant sa fille.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère qu'il avait aimé passionnément, mais ses responsabilités au sein du ministère et à Poudlard l'avaient obligé à se séparer d'elle, Eléa avait par contre hérité de ses yeux bleus perçants dans lesquels il pouvait lire une grande intelligence.

Eléa poursuivit : " Je me suis rendue compte en troisième année que j'avais des pouvoirs que personne n'avait ", dit-elle sombrement, " la télékinésie, la faculté de pouvoir me passer de ma baguette pour pas mal de choses… et la puissance des sorts que je lançais. " Son père l'observait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes " jamais je n'aurais eu ces pouvoirs si mon père n'était pas le grand Dumbledore… Aucun enfant de moldus, ou sang mêlé n'aura un jour autant de pouvoirs… "

" Tu as peut-être raison sur certains points ", dit-il sèchement, " néanmoins les enfants de moldus, ou les sang mêlés comme tu dis, n'ont pas à être traités avec mépris par les autres élèves, ni à être insultés. Lily était ta meilleure amie ici. " Eléa allait ouvrir la bouche pour le couper mais il la fit taire d'un geste : " je sais que tu as souffert de ta rupture avec James, mais je voudrais que tu t'excuses auprès d'elle ainsi qu'auprès de James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter. "

" Pas question ", coupa Eléa, " je ne m'excuserai pas, elle m'a menti, James aussi, et je les avais prévenus de ne pas essayer de me désarmer. "

" Je ne t'obligerais pas à t'excuser, je te laisse avec ta conscience ", déclara Dumbledore, " nous allons terminer cette conversation, j'ai une réunion importante au ministère. "

Eléa leva les yeux au ciel. Evidement la seule conversation sérieuse avec son père depuis deux mois et il s'éclipsait pour une " réunion importante ".

" Je pense que quelques heures de retenue avec le professeur Bins te seront bénéfiques, il pourra t'enseigner certaines choses importantes sur les grands mages de notre siècle, qui n'étaient pas tous des … " sang pur "… ", dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle crut rêver, des heures avec le professeur Bins, il ne manquait plus que ça, le cours le plus ennuyeux du monde. S'il se mettait en plus à pleuvoir des araignées, son cauchemar prendrait vie !

Il l'accompagna à la porte de son bureau et soudain il lui caressa les cheveux.

" Prends soin de toi ", dit-il affectueusement.

Elle sortit de son bureau, encore émue de ce dernier geste de son père, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de démonstration d'affection et elle ne savait quoi en penser.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour y finir l'après midi, elle remontrait dans sa chambre pendant le dîner auquel elle n'assisterait pas, elle avait hâte de se coucher et d'en finir avec cette journée interminable, redoutant quand même le lendemain.

Poudlard, fin septembre 1996

Harry et Hermione se tenaient tous les deux devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et nerveux mais néanmoins complice, et Harry frappa doucement à la porte. Ils entendirent Dumbledore les prier d'entrer, et ils s'exécutèrent d'un pas mal assuré.

Le vieux sorcier vint à leur rencontre, il paraissait soucieux ce qui ne contribua pas à détendre les deux amis.

- Miss Granger, j'aimerais d'abord parler à Harry... Vous voulez tenir compagnie à Fumseck pendant ce temps-là ? demanda Dumbledore doucement.

Elle acquiesça étant sûre qu'aucun son ne pourrait sortir de sa bouche alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal à déglutir. Harry s'éloigna avec le professeur non sans essayer de lancer un sourire confiant à Hermione, tentative qui échoua lamentablement, le sourire ressemblant davantage à une grimace amère.

Hermione soupira profondément et s'approcha de Fumseck tendant une main. Le bébé Phœnix, qui venait de toute évidence de renaître de ses cendres il y a peu, y déposa sa tête avec affection ce qui lui remit un peu de baume au cœur.

- Je t'en prie Harry, assieds-toi..., déclara Dumbledore s'asseyant lui-même dans son grand fauteuil.

Harry ne se fit pas prier vu qu'il avait la tête qui lui tournait un peu et il observa un instant le vieux sorcier qui avait croisé ses mains sur son bureau hésitant vraisemblablement sur la manière d'aborder le sujet qu'il n'allait de toute évidence pas aimer. Il baissa alors les yeux semblant trouver un nouvel intérêt fort fascinant pour ses baskets dont une avait les lacets défaits.

- Harry..., commença Dumbledore et Harry releva la tête attendant que le couperet tombe : j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle qui va me conduire à prendre quelques mesures assez radicales vous concernant Hermione et toi...

Si Hermione était elle aussi concernée, ça devait être plus grave qu'il ne le pensait et il se redressa sur sa chaise attendant en tremblant la suite des réjouissances.

- Les Mangemorts se sont échappés d'Azkaban Harry... Lucius Malfoy a réussi à reformer son clan, ils se sont échappés dans la nuit, sur le petit matin... Je viens de recevoir le rapport des Scrutards. Inutile de te dire que tu es en danger à présent... Vous êtes en danger, tous...

Dire qu'il fut surpris serait faux, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Dumbledore lui-même était quand même impressionnant, et le ton grave avec lequel le vieux sorcier venait d'annoncer la nouvelle ne laissait pas envisager le meilleur pour l'avenir.

- Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore, je ne peux plus te laisser sortir de Poudlard à présent, tu ne peux plus quitter le château, tu vas devoir rester ici, près de moi...

- Et... et Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour Hermione ?

Un voile passa devant les yeux bleus du directeur qui répondit incertain :

- De par vos liens, Miss Granger est également en danger et elle n'est pas non plus en sécurité chez ses parents. Je ne peux pas la laisser repartir chez elle durant les vacances Harry...

- Mais... mais, bafouilla Harry, Hermione se faisait une joie de rentrer chez elle pendant les vacances… Elle n'est pas concernée, vous ne pouvez pas la priver de ce Noël, ils n'interviendront pas dans le monde des Moldus, c'est trop risqué pour eux… Ils chercheront à s'en prendre à moi, pas à elle…

- Rappelle-moi Harry qui vous a attaqués toi et ton cousin l'année dernière au coin d'une rue en plein cœur du monde des Moldus...

- Les Détraqueurs..., marmonna Harry baissant à nouveau les yeux tout à coup abattu.

Il le savait au plus profond de lui, bien sûr que les Mangemorts se feraient une joie de semer la pagaille dans le monde des Moldus, ils avaient déjà causé de nombreuses catastrophes de par le passé, et évidemment qu'Hermione courrait un risque en y retournant pendant les vacances…

Dumbledore se leva et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au niveau inférieur de son bureau et il invita Hermione à venir les rejoindre.

Elle regarda Harry qui avait toujours le regard baissé et qui n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Dumbledore reprit ses explications. Il avait préféré leur annoncer la nouvelle séparément et il avait pensé qu'Harry, étant le principal intéressé, se devait de l'apprendre en premier.

Elle se doutait elle aussi de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais savoir Harry en danger de mort ainsi qu'elle-même, Ron et finalement tous les élèves de l'école fut trop à supporter d'un coup. Elle était forte pourtant mais ajouté à tout cela le fait qu'elle ne verrait pas ses parents à Noël eut raison d'elle et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle fondit en larmes...

Harry et Dumbledore furent surpris et ils restèrent immobiles ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle se leva subitement bientôt imité par Harry qui finalement la prit dans ses bars, essayant de la rassurer.

Dumbledore les regarda, ému, avec tendresse, mais le voile sombre dans son regard sembla tout à coup s'épaissir et il parut plus vieux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le cours sur les Arts divinatoires venaient de s'achever et Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient tous les trois assis sur les marches de l'escalier, Harry racontant à un Ron médusé la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi je ne reste pas au château pendant les vacances moi ?? demanda le rouquin se sentant mis à l'écart.

-Parce que tu ne vis pas dans le monde des Moldus Ron !! répondit Hermione légèrement agacée, tu ne risques rien dans ta famille Ron… Vous êtes tous armés jusqu'aux dents et Molly serait trop déçue, même Percy sera l

- Hermy…, lança Harry tentant d'apaiser les tensions.

- Tu es aussi bien chez toi Ron, poursuivit-il, les vacances ne vont pas être drôles ici tu sais…

- Ouais, peut-être, mais je préfèrerais rester avec vous…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants et le temps sembla alors suspendu. Ils pensaient certainement tous les trois à la même chose : le clan des Mangemorts était à nouveau réuni et il ne tarderait pas bientôt à rejoindre leur Maître. Ils allaient encore sûrement essayer de tuer Harry, la destinée le voulait ainsi, le monde des sorciers et des Moldus réuni ne pouvait tolérer que Voldemort et Harry Potter soient vivants tous les deux, il fallait que l'un des deux tue l'autre. Et pour quelle raison ? Faire triompher le Bien ou le Mal ? Jamais il n'en serait ainsi… On ne triomphe pas d'une force supérieure qui nous dépasse, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

- Comment ça " qu'est-ce qu'on fait " ?? demanda à son tour Ron.

- On ne va quand même pas rester là les bras croisés ?!, insista-t-elle, les recherches sur la prophétie doivent s'intensifier et il nous faut préparer un plan d'attaque contre les attaquants !

- Le château n'est pas encore pris d'assaut Hermy ! répondit Harry un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne suis finalement pas mécontent de rentrer chez moi pour les vacances…, grimaça le rouquin faisant rire ses deux amis.

- En attendant, je propose un goûter dans la salle commune…, déclara Harry.

- Bonne idée !, acquiesça Ron, 'mione t'en penses quoi ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle fixait l'escalier transversal d'où se tenait de toute sa hauteur Draco Malfoy qui l'attendait. Un frisson la parcourut en apercevant le Serpentard alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle devait passer tant de temps avec le fils de celui qui tenterait encore de tuer son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller Hermy…, souffla Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira… Je suis armée, répondit-elle serrant d'une main sa baguette dissimulée sous sa robe, et pas d'humeur aujourd'hui !

Elle s'éloigna sous les regards compatissants de ses amis.

- Cette idée de Dumbledore de rapprocher les Maisons est une stupidité si tu veux mon avis ! râla Ron.

- Pourquoi ? Que reproches-tu à Luna ?? Tu aurais pu faire équipe avec Pansy Parkinson vieux…, répondit Harry un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour en pouffant non sans jeter un dernier regard à Hermione qui suivait Draco en traînant les pieds.

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau visiblement tourmenté. Il avait omis volontairement de signifier un petit détail à Harry et Hermione concernant l'évasion des Mangemorts. Le clan était à présent reformé au complet et sa fille était à nouveau en liberté avec la folie qu'elle avait sûrement emmagasinée durant seize ans de captivité… Son secret devait être préservé, il ne pouvait en être autrement, il ne devait en aucune manière être révélé pour ne pas ébranler davantage ces enfants déjà durement touchés par les récents événements.

--------------------------

En espérant que cela vous a plu....N'hésitez pas à cliquer en bas à gauche ;-)


	3. L'ombre et la lumière

**Titre :** Les liens du passé  
  
**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa,moi..:-p, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.  
  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par myself ... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...  
  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.  
  
**Rating : Attention !! le rating change...un petit PG-13...un !! **

**Couples :** Let's read and see !!  
  
**Note de Rowy :** je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...  
  
**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too  
  
**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

ouééééééé, chapitre trois !!! chapitre beaucoup plus long...ceux qui suivent le seront aussi de plus en plus ...si si !! ça commence à bouger...des personnalités se révèlent, d'autres s'assombrissent....enjoy !!!

**Chapitre 3 : L'ombre et la lumière**

Poudlard, octobre 1977

Après le " duel du Grand Hall " comme l'appelaient les élèves de l'école, Eléa fut mise à l'écart de toutes activités et pendant les cours, personne ne lui adressait la parole. Ses " camarades " de chambre l'ignoraient royalement, ce qui sincèrement ne l'affectait pas du tout. Bizarrement, c'était l'amitié de Lily qui lui manquait le plus.

Les heures passées à refaire le monde, celles passées à étudier ensemble ou encore à parler de leur avenir… elle se sentait seule à présent et un peu perdue. Même si elle ne pouvait parler à Lily de son père et de qui il était, elle pouvait au moins lui demander des conseils ou simplement lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait son visage, elle sentait la colère remonter à la surface comme les petites bulles qui surviennent lorsqu'une potion commence à bouillir ; mais après les petites bulles, arrivent les grosses et ensuite l'explosion. Il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle puisse lui parler à nouveau.

Lily, de son côté, soutenait son regard mais ne prononçait aucun mot, James était furieux, Rémus toujours aussi flegmatique ne disait rien, Peter était sorti de l'infirmerie quelques jours après l'incident mais évitait de croiser son chemin. quant à Sirius, il lui en voulait beaucoup, il était le seul à lui avoir dit ce qu'il pensait, il comprenait son emportement, son acte, bien qu'il ne l'approuvait pas mais il ne lui pardonnait pas ses paroles. Comme quoi les paroles sont souvent plus violentes et douloureuses qu'une quelconque atteinte physique.

Seuls les Serpentards venaient à elle et qui plus est, la respectaient.

Le dimanche suivant l'incident, quand elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Eléa comprit qu'il serait très difficile pour elle d'aller s'asseoir à la table de sa maison. Lorsqu'elle entra et qu'un silence de mort se fit soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais Rodolphus s'était levé et lui avait fait une place entre lui et Lucius. Depuis, elle partageait tous ses repas avec eux et bien qu'elle n'était pas très bavarde, elle appréciait leur présence, mais elle évitait de croiser le regard de Lucius, car quand elle plongeait dans ses yeux bleus d'acier, elle se sentait faible.

Somnolant devant un devoir d'histoire de la magie pour le professeur Bins, tout aussi passionnant que ses cours, Eléa n'avait pas sentie la présence du Préfet de Serpentard qui, appuyé contre le mur, l'observait silencieusement. Il prit une chaise et la ramena près d'elle. Elle sursauta quand il vint s'asseoir.

" Lucius ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver ", dit-elle dans un murmure. Elle rassembla quelques affaires pour lui laisser un peu de place. Elle était nerveuse en sa présence : " que…tu voulais me parler ? " bredouilla-t-elle.

" En effet ", le ton de sa voix était doux et séducteur.

Eléa le regardait à présent, leurs visages étaient à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre et elle pouvait sentir son parfum enivrant. Sa peau était claire et lisse, sans défaut, ses longs cheveux encadraient son visage pointu et ses yeux, si froids mais si attirants, étaient presque hypnotiques.

" Je voulais te prêter quelque chose ", dit-il en lui tendant un vieux livre.

" Magie Noire, anciens rites et tradition ", lut-elle. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur : " Pourquoi me prêter ce livre ? "

" Il est de ma bibliothèque personnelle, je pense qu'il pourrait t'intéresser ", répondit-il.

Eléa était ennuyée. Même si elle partageait les idées de Serpentard, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la magie noire. Bien qu'attractif, ce domaine lui faisait peur et elle ignorait si elle avait envie d'y mettre un pied dedans.

" Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Lucius ", avoua-t-elle tout en repoussant le livre.

Surpris de sa réaction il insista : " Au contraire, la force dont tu as fait preuve contre Potter et les trois autres était assez exceptionnelle… " Elle détourna sa tête mais il l'obligea à le regarder portant une de ses mains à son visage :" Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce qu'il s'est passé, au contraire… tu es à part ", murmura-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, il continua en se rapprochant encore d'elle " Il est rare de posséder un tel pouvoir à ton âge et surtout, de savoir le maîtriser … " il prit dans sa main le poignet d'Eléa " le sang qui circule dans tes veines doit être exceptionnellement…pur " dit-il tout en lui caressant doucement l'intérieur de l'avant bras, suivant les pâles lignes bleues de ses veines, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Eléa fut parcourue par un frisson électrique des pieds à la tête si intense qu'elle en fut pétrifiée, jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour un homme, et elle sut à cet instant précis, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lutter contre Lucius Malfoy, aussi forte qu'elle pouvait être. Il l'avait sous son charme, il le savait, il pouvait le sentir et il en retirait un plaisir jubilatoire.

" Tu mérites mieux que Serdaigle, tu vaux mieux qu'eux tous réunis, tu mérites le monde… et je peux te l'offrir… " lui dit-il dans un souffle.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque. Eléa était abasourdie par le discours que lui avait tenu Malfoy, mais elle était troublée par le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle. Elle sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque, marchant à vive allure ; perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta un élève lui faisant tomber ses livres.

" Oh, pardon, je suis vraiment désolée ", dit-elle en se précipitant pour les ramasser. L'élève se baissa à son tour pour l'aider et soudain s'arrêta .

" Tu vas bien Eléa ? "

Etonnée, elle releva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de Rémus Lupin. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis le " duel ".

" Rémus… excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ", dit-elle confuse.

" Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais assommé pendant dix minutes lors d'un duel ", plaisanta Rémus. Le visage d'Eléa s'assombrit. " Je plaisante Eléa ! " Ils se relevèrent, et il l'observa : " Tu as l'air soucieuse, troublée ", remarqua-t-il.

" Euh….oui, c'est vrai ", avoua-t-elle, " mais ce n'est rien…ça ira ".

" Tu veux m'en parler ? " lui demanda-t-il d'un air compatissant.

" Après ce qui s'est passé ", s'étonna-t-elle, " tu veux que je me confie à toi ? … "

" Tu sais ", soupira-t-il, " Je préfère que tu te confies à moi, plutôt qu'à un Serpentard, je ne suis pas pour te laisser dans ton coin parce que tu as fait une erreur…et entre nous, c'était un superbe sort de protection ! " Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sourit enfin.

Ils trouvèrent une salle de cours vide, non loin du bureau de Dumbledore et ils s'assirent. Elle lui raconta alors dans quel état d'esprit elle vivait depuis l'incident et son rapprochement avec les Serpentards et surtout l'origine de son trouble, Lucius Malfoy.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, il n'avait pas l'air surpris par ce que lui avait avoué Eléa.

" Je connaissais l'intérêt de Malfoy pour toi ", finit-il par dire, rompant le silence reposant de cette partie du château, " surtout depuis l'incident du Grand Hall. Si avant il te regardait pour ton physique, maintenant il le fait aussi pour tes pouvoirs ".

Elle resta pensive, contemplant le tableau vide en face d'elle, ses pouvoirs…elle ne savait même pas où était leur limite.

" Tu sais ce que je pense de lui, je ne l'ai jamais caché, mais tu dois faire des choix ", reprit-il en regardant Eléa dans les yeux, " le magie noire est attractive, puissante et il ne fait aucun doute qu'une personne avec des capacités telles que les tiennes pourrait faire des choses assez incroyables. Mais méfie-toi, c'est un engrenage, comme ta relation avec Malfoy… "

Elle le regardait à présent tristement. Il avait raison, mais elle savait que quoi qu'il puisse dire, elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

" Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseils, je serai toujours là pour toi, je te le promets ".

" Merci Rémus ", sourit–elle avec reconnaissance, " je ne l'oublierai pas. "

" Ah, Monsieur Lupin, je vous cherchais. " Dumbledore venait de rentrer dans la pièce " j'espère que je ne vous interromps pas ", dit-il malicieusement. Il était évident qu'il avait entendu la conversation.

" Non, Monsieur ", répondit Eléa, " j'allais partir ".

Elle se leva, adressant un regard de remerciement à Rémus et se dirigea vers son père. Il la regarda et sourit faiblement.

" Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ? "

" Oui Monsieur le Directeur ", répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas être trop sèche.

Rémus se leva alors et les observa avec étonnement, l'un après l'autre. Le sourire de Dumbledore s'effaça et Eléa ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer.

" Par Merlin… ", souffla Rémus, " c'est incroyable…je n'avais pas remarqué… "

" Rémus ", commença le Directeur, " il va falloir garder tout cela pour vous… "

" Oui, je comprends, c'est trop important, surtout avec la guerre… "

Eléa réalisa de quoi ils parlaient. " Comment as-tu su ?? " s'étonna-t-elle.

" J'ai certaines…capacités, qui me font voir, ou plutôt ressentir des choses que la plupart des humains ne voit pas ", se contenta-t–il de répondre.

" J'ignorais que les loups garous avaient de telles capacités ".

Lupin la dévisagea : " Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? "

" Quelques jours après mon arrivée, il y a eu la pleine lune et cela m'est apparu évident ".

" Personne ne doit savoir qu'Eléa est ma fille ", déclara Dumbledore, inquiet.

" Votre secret sera bien gardé, n'en doutez pas ".

Eléa se sépara d'eux afin de regagner sa chambre. La journée avait été longue et elle avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle entra dans la salle commune des Serdaigles et le silence se fit. Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était un intrus, ce qu'elle était, elle en avait conscience. Elle sourit ironiquement et monta dans sa chambre vide. Elle était enfin seule et au calme, pensa-t-elle tout en s'allongeant sur son lit moelleux. Après quelques minutes, le sommeil ne venant pas, elle s'assit et prit le livre de Lucius, elle le regarda quelques secondes, caressant sa couverture usée du bout des doigts et hésitante, l'ouvrit.

Poudlard, fin octobre 1996

C'est étrange comme la vie ne tient à rien finalement et c'est effrayant la manière dont elle peut basculer en une fraction de seconde… Un acte manqué, un faux pas, une mauvaise direction, un malentendu inavoué, un mensonge volontaire… Une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il n'aurait pas fallu entrer… Il virevoltait joyeusement dans la salle de cours où un silence et un calme olympien régnaient alors, à moins que le déjeuner n'avait eu raison des élèves qui écoutaient le cours d'une oreille distraite, somnolant parfois ou rêvassant et songeant au moment de grâce qui les libèrerait de cette captivité temporaire et toute relative. Il était bleu et vert avec il lui semblait quelques cercles couleur or sur le bout des ailes. Les couleurs étaient vives et c'était ce qui avait retenu son attention tandis qu'elle avait capté à la lumière du soleil le battement aérien régulier des ailes fines comme du papier à cigarettes. Elle le trouvait beau, elle aurait voulu le toucher, qu'il vienne se poser sur sa main avant de repartir vers le soleil. Mais voilà, à trop s'aventurer, le danger est inévitable et elle fut désolée, presque chagrinée, quand elle le vit finir sa vie, happé par Buddy, le caméléon, qui avait pris par ruse les mêmes couleurs que lui, bleu et vert…

- Miss Granger ?

Hermione leva les yeux et sortit de sa torpeur en découvrant le Professeur McGonagall qui la regardait par dessus ses petites lunettes rondes attendant vraisemblablement quelque chose d'elle.

- Je… je vous demande pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu la question…, bafouilla-t-elle honteuse d'avoir décroché des explications pourtant fort intéressantes sur la transformation des végétaux en minéraux.

- Avouez plutôt que vous n'avez pas écouté la question Miss Granger… Vous me ferez pour la semaine prochaine un exposé sur la question en insistant sur l'intérêt curatif du processus. Miss Bolstrode, je vous écoute !

Hermione soupira longuement en regardant autour d'elle si ses camarades avaient remarqué sa gêne… C'était bien plus qu'une gêne, une véritable humiliation, si seulement à cet instant présent, elle pouvait disparaître et être oubliée… Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser déborder en cours et elle était toujours la première à avoir la réponse à toutes les questions posées par les professeurs. Harry lui adressa un petit sourire de réconfort et elle le lui rendit la mine triste. Le reste du cours se déroula il lui sembla au ralenti et elle en accueillit pour une fois la fin avec soulagement.

- 'Mione, tu te sens bien ? demanda Ron en sortant de la classe l'air soucieux.

- Ca va oui…, répondit cette dernière guère convaincante.

- Je peux t'aider pour l'exposé si tu veux Hermy, proposa Harry de bon cœur, Sirius m'avait donné un livre sur les minéraux et leurs pouvoirs. Il est plutôt intéressant et puis le sujet n'est pas trop difficile, on pourra voir ça ! Si tu veux bien sûr…

- Merci Harry…, répondit Hermione sincèrement un petit sourire aux lèvres, on se retrouve dans deux heures à la salle commune ?

- Ca marche ! répondit Harry avec entrain avant de s'éloigner pour retrouver Hannah qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

- Bon… Je pourrais vous aider aussi tout à l'heure si vous voulez…, commença Ron regardant par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière se retourna et elle sourit davantage en découvrant que Ron regardait Luna l'air timide mais avec néanmoins les yeux brillants.

- A tout à l'heure Ron ! déclara-t-elle enfin laissant un Ron en émoi qui ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle prit la direction de la Tour d'Astronomie et croisa Draco visiblement pressé.

- Granger ! Je sais… Dix minutes, dans dix minutes, j'arrive…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira laissant tomber son sac par terre et maudissant Draco Malfoy tout autant que McGonagall. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait envie de crier, de courir, de s'échapper ou de s'enfouir sous sa couette pour ne plus en sortir… Elle se reprit, ramassa son sac et prit la direction du parc. Elle posa sa robe sur la pelouse afin de s'y asseoir et finalement elle se coucha dessus, sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, observant les nuages dans le ciel bleu du milieu de l'après-midi. Elle y vit ou s'inventa un château mais pas celui de Poudlard, un qui serait loin d'ici, dans le monde des Moldus, où elle y vivrait avec ses parents. Et Harry. Parce qu'il n'avait plus de parents et que chacun a le droit d'avoir des parents. Ils seraient heureux tous les quatre. Elle s'imagina un cheval noir qu'elle monterait tous les matins et qui l'emmènerait au cœur d'une immense forêt avec un lac dont on ne voyait pas la fin et où Harry pêcherait en compagnie de son père. Le midi, ils seraient rejoints par sa mère qui apporterait le pique-nique et dans l'après-midi, Ron et Ginny arriveraient en bateau sur une eau calme et elle serait heureuse avec les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle ferma les yeux et se perdit dans son rêve…

Le vent se leva tout à coup et il fit soulever la poussière alors qu'elle regarda avec inquiétude le bateau de ses amis qui commençait à tanguer dangereusement. Le ciel se couvrit et bientôt, il devint noir et elle sursauta alors qu'un coup de tonnerre fendit un arbre non loin d'elle et qu'un éclair traversa le lac. Les vagues se mirent à grossir sur le lac et elle vit une tentacule saisir un des pieds d'Harry l'entraînant vers le large. Ses parents avaient disparu, elle criait leurs noms mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Le bateau sur lequel Ron et Ginny se tenaient fit soudain une embardée et elle découvrit avec effroi le lac, devenu un piège, engloutir ses trois meilleurs amis. Un rire démoniaque lui parvint et elle se boucha les oreilles avant qu'un nouvel éclair ne fende le ciel et que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds l'entraînant dans un précipice. Elle vit une main tendue au-dessus d'elle et leva les yeux pour y découvrir Draco qui lui criait : " Donne-moi ta main ! "

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et le cœur battant, elle lança presque en jurant : " Zut, Malfoy ! " avant de courir vers le château aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Elle entra dans la Tour d'Astronomie essoufflée, scruta les environs et ne voyant pas Draco dans les parages, elle reprit sa respiration et posa son sac sur une table avant de sursauter en entendant du bruit à l'étage supérieur. Son cœur se remit à battre de plus belle et elle commença à monter doucement serrant sa baguette dans une main dissimulée sous sa robe. Elle découvrit Draco assis sur les marches menant à l'extérieur, l'air abattu et songeur. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et sans dire un mot, elle s'assit à son tour à côté de lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir perçu sa présence ou faisait semblant de ne pas la voir… Elle se décida alors à engager prudemment la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es en retard Granger…, répondit-il ne la regardant toujours pas.

Elle ne répondit pas et devina que quelque chose de plus important que son retard le préoccupait, mais elle était sûre qu'il ne lui avouerait rien alors elle se leva en soupirant et alors qu'elle allait redescendre, elle l'entendit marmonner d'une voix faible :

- Mon père s'est échappé d'Azkaban…

- Je sais…, avoua-t-elle à son tour surprise de sa révélation avant de descendre lentement les marches. Elle entendit qu'il la suivait et un silence gêné s'installa alors qu'elle hésitait sur la suite des évènements.

Elle grimpa sur la table où elle avait posé son sac et attendit qu'il décide de l'emploi du temps.

- Je suis coincé ici pour les vacances de Noël, marmonna-t-il à nouveau les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et shootant dans une petite balle censée représentée Saturne, je déteste ma mère ! Et je déteste Dumbledore !

Il avait élevé la voix et elle attendit que la colère visiblement contenue passe quand elle s'entendit dire ces mots qu'elle regretta au moment où ils sortirent de sa bouche :

- Il a sûrement peur que tu rejoignes ton père, et très honnêtement je pense qu'il n'a pas tort de te retenir ici !

Il la regarda, des éclairs dans les yeux, et serra les poings contenant encore un peu plus la rage qui pourrait le conduire à faire des choses qu'il regretterait. Il lui lança quelque chose sans préambule et elle rattrapa par réflexe le petit morceau de craie qui aurait pu après réflexion s'avérer être un objet beaucoup plus dangereux.

- Trace un cercle sur le sol ! lui ordonna-t-il enlevant sa robe et la jetant sur une chaise.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ??! Tu veux que je te le mette par écrit ! Un cercle ! Tu ne sais pas dessiner un cercle ?! aboya-t-il méchamment comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça tout à l'heure, pas dans ce sens…, tenta-t-elle traçant un large cercle blanc sur les planches en bois.

Il ne répondit pas et entra dans le cercle l'invitant à en faire de même d'un geste de la main.

- Rite du Vortex ! Il permet d'invoquer le chaos… Prête ?

- Euh… Malfoy…

- C'est bon, ça va !! On ne fait que de la simulation, panique pas ! Non, mon père n'est pas planqué derrière le télescope ! aboya-t-il à nouveau plus qu'énervé. Trace une ligne verticale devant toi coupant le cercle en deux parties égales…

- Elle s'exécuta légèrement tremblante attendant la suite des instructions.

- Dis maintenant à haute et intelligible voix : " _Xiqual Uzarfe, D'Kieng_ ! " Ca veut dire " que se manifeste l'éther "…

- Xiqual Uzarfe, D'Kieng, énonça-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

- Ouais… Si tu veux réellement que ça marche, il faudra être plus convaincante le jour où tu invoqueras ce rituel…, déclara-t-il semblant se détendre quelque peu. Dessine Saturne de ton côté et la lettre grecque psi… Ok… Trace maintenant une autre ligne perpendiculaire à la première en disant : " _Xiqual Kudex, Eacht_ "… C'est pour que l'ombre et la lumière se manifestent…

- Xiqual Kudex, Eacht ! prononça-t-elle un peu plus sûre d'elle.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et lui demanda doucement :

- Tu les vois ?

- Quoi ? Je suis censée voir quoi ?

- Donne-moi ta main…

Cette phrase trouva un écho en elle et elle lui tendit sa main qu'il saisit et serra fort tout en lui faisant signe de regarder à ses pieds. Elle y découvrit deux petites sphères, l'une de lumière et l'autre d'une noirceur totale.

- Tu les vois maintenant ? Donne-moi la craie…

Elle acquiesça et lui tendit la craie qu'il utilisa pour tracer à son tour une ligne perpendiculaire dans sa partie du cercle. Il ne lâcha pas sa main.

- Répète en même temps que moi : " _Xiqual Ashara Dijow !"_

- Xiqual Ashara Dijow !

- Et puis_ : "Xiqual Thaldoma Nobo !"_

- Xiqual Thaldoma Nobo !

- Ok… On a maintenant le feu, l'eau, la terre, l'air et l'espace… Ne lâche pas ma main… Mets-toi à genoux et donne-moi ton autre main… Ferme les yeux et n'essaie pas de contrôler la couleur, laisse-la venir d'elle-même, naturellement à toi… Détends-toi, tes mains sont gelées… Tu ne crains rien, c'est une simulation… Répète en même temps que moi : " _Xiqual Ongathawas_ ! "

- Xiqual Ongathawas !

- C'est pour que se manifeste le vortex…

Ses mains étaient toujours gelées, elle commençait à trembler, il pouvait le sentir. Le cercle s'était légèrement illuminé, les lignes tracées étaient rouges et les sphères semblaient bouger.

- Granger… Granger ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Pour que se manifestent les œuvres du chaos, il suffit qu'on prononce ensemble : " _Xiqual Choyofaque_ ! " C'est fini, ouvre les yeux…

Elle tremblait de plus en plus et sa respiration était saccadée. Il commença à s'inquiéter lâchant ses mains. Elle glissa retombant sur ses mains haletant bruyamment, son corps secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. Elle inspira d'un coup tombant lourdement sur le sol, inanimée.

- Granger ! Draco s'approcha d'elle réellement paniqué : Hermione ! Hermione, tu m'entends ??

Il effaça le cercle, les lignes tracés sur le sol à la craie et attendit quelques instants qu'elle revienne à elle s'assurant que son pouls était régulier et sa respiration normale. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et le vit penché sur elle.

- Hey… Tu m'as foutu les jetons Granger…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?… Je l'ai vu… Le chaos…

- Impossible… C'était une simulation je te l'ai dit, on n'a même pas prononcé ce qui aurait pu ouvrir le portail…

Elle se releva et il enfila sa robe avant de prendre son sac, prêt à partir.

- Je ne te crois pas…

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné Granger !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la Tour la laissant perplexe et vidée, un pied sur la sphère de lumière, l'autre sur la sphère noire…

Little Hangleton, fin septembre 1996

Le clan des Mangemorts se tenait à présent devant la maison des " Jeux du sort " où le groupe devait y retrouver Voldemort en personne. A la sortie d'Azkaban, les acolytes de Lucius avaient accueilli la présence d'Eléa assez froidement. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement cru à la mort de cette dernière mais la voir en chair et en os était une autre histoire et ils n'avaient en fait pas su comment réagir se demandant si ils devaient accueillir la revenante avec enthousiasme ou inquiétude. Elle avait joué il y a plus de seize ans un rôle ambigu au sein de l'armée des Mangemorts et ses hésitations de l'époque n'avaient pas contribué à ce qu'ils fassent preuve à son encontre d'une confiance infinie et aveugle. Bellatrix Lestrange avait failli s'étouffer en découvrant que Lucius avait à son bras celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme une rivale, elle n'avait jamais accepté la relation qu'avait entretenu Lucius avec elle et avait été une des seules particulièrement heureuse à l'annonce de sa disparition. Ils avaient marché un peu avant de se transplaner jusqu'au village et elle avait tenté de dissuader Lucius de la ramener avec eux lui expliquant qu'elle ne pourrait n'être qu'une source d'ennuis pour les projets à venir et une raison supplémentaire d'énerver Voldemort. Lucius avait été intransigeant, elle faisait partie intégrante du clan depuis le début, et Voldemort l'avait marquée, elle se devait de le rejoindre et de combattre à leurs côtés et puis, elle avait un atout non négligeable et des liens particulièrement intéressants au sein de Poudlard qui en faisait une alliée plus qu'indispensable. Bellatrix n'avait pas insisté voyant le regard déterminé de Lucius et cette nouvelle étincelle, qu'elle avait autrefois connue, dans ses yeux bleus. L'ancien manoir, autrefois majestueux, était à présent délabré et en ruine. La façade paraissait menacer de s'effondrer à tout instant et le lierre qui la parcourait cachait la moisissure qu'il devait y avoir en-dessous. Le plancher en parquet et les poutres en bois à l'intérieur devaient très certainement être pourris et le parc autrefois si bien entretenu n'était plus qu'une forêt sauvage où les ronces avaient pris leur emprise parmi les pissenlits et autres mauvaises herbes.

Lucius poussa la grille rouillée d'une main prudente et ils entrèrent en silence marchant vers l'entrée de la maison. Il hésita à frapper puis finalement, il entra sans faire d'autres manières dans l'imposante bâtisse réduite à d'anciens vestiges. Le hall d'entrée était immense et il écarta les toiles d'araignée écoutant les alentours afin d'entendre un quelconque signe de vie. Ils semblaient avoir tous retenu leurs souffles et ils avançaient précautionneusement regardant où ils mettaient les pieds. Tout était sombre malgré le fait que la matinée était bien avancée, mais les volets clos laissaient à peine entrer la lumière du jour et le mince filet de luminosité qui perçait à travers les petits trous ne suffisait pas à rendre l'endroit sécurisant pour y circuler les yeux fermés. Voldemort était au premier étage, Eléa pouvait le sentir et elle serra plus fort le bras de Lucius qui se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle fixait le large escalier et le balcon qui entourait ce dernier permettant une vue d'ensemble du hall en hauteur.

Ils commencèrent à monter l'escalier, Rodolphus Lestrange en éclaireur, suivi de Lucius, Eléa, Bellatrix et le reste du clan fermant l'ascension. Les marches en marbre étaient cassées à de nombreux endroits ce qui était vraiment du gâchis considérant la beauté du travail architectural accompli à l'époque aussi magique qu'il avait dû être. La moquette recouvrant le balcon était sale et moisie mais on devinait tout de même qu'elle avait dû être couleur crème à son époque faste. On avait ensuite le choix soit d'aller à gauche, soit d'aller à droite pour rejoindre des deux côtés de nombreuses chambres avec leurs salles de bain attenantes. Rodolphus se retourna interrogeant Lucius du regard et ce dernier lui fit signe de la tête de prendre l'aile de gauche. Ils progressaient dans le large couloir et chacun de leurs pas soulevait sur leur passage une épaisse poussière qui recouvrait depuis longtemps déjà la tapisserie murale rouge et or. Eléa s'arrêta soudainement lâchant le bras de Lucius. Rodolphus se retourna alors et vit Lucius s'agenouiller lentement vers la première porte sur leur gauche. Il leva les yeux vers Eléa qui retira le manteau que ce dernier lui avait prêté pour le tendre à Rodolphus avant de s'agenouiller à son tour à ses côtés. Le bas de sa robe se mit soudainement à voler et ils se relevèrent en même temps mués par une soudaine attitude hypnotique ne quittant pas des yeux la porte fermée devant eux. Lucius tourna la poignée rouillée et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre s'apprêtant à retrouver leur Maître. L'odeur qui leur parvint quand ils s'enfoncèrent davantage dans l'obscurité de la vaste pièce confinée leur coupa la respiration et ils le virent finalement. Installé dans un fauteuil derrière un grand bureau en acajou, il se leva avec majesté s'approchant de son clan alors que ses pieds semblaient ne pas toucher le sol.

- Lumos…

Sa voix paraissait irréelle comme sortie directement d'un rêve et des petites étoiles bleutées apparurent au plafond glissant la pièce dans une atmosphère féerique. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils se contentèrent de s'observer mutuellement mais quand le regard de Voldemort s'arrêta sur le visage d'Eléa, un petit rictus apparut au coin de ses lèvres et il déclara sur un ton enthousiaste :

- Les choses vont prendre un tournant intéressant…

_Poudlard,, fin octobre 1996_

Le feu crépitait légèrement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione et Harry venaient de finir l'exposé qu'Hermione devait présenter la semaine prochaine en cours de Métamorphose. Elle avait eu du mal à se concentrer après la séance éprouvante de magie noire que lui avait imposée Draco mais après avoir englouti trois chocogrenouilles, elle avait pu reprendre avec entrain et un sourire retrouvé le fil de leurs réflexions.

- Merci de nous avoir aidé Ron, tu as vraiment été d'une grande utilité ! railla la jeune sorcière en voyant le rouquin regarder dans le vide.

- Hein ? Oh… Désolé… Je voulais finir les devoirs donnés par Snape pour demain mais je n'ai pas réellement avancé non plus…

Ron avait en effet passé son temps à rêvasser, tournant et retournant sa plume dans ses doigts, regardant tantôt le feu craquer d'un air absent, tantôt le mur blanc recouvert d'un fanion de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il était à présent pratiquement affalé sur la table, soutenant d'une main sa tête qui menaçait de tomber si elle n'avait pas ce précieux appui.

- Crache le morceau…, commença Harry regardant son ami avec un large sourire.

- Quoi ? demanda innocemment Ron.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe vraisemblablement… Dis-nous ! continua Harry donnant un petit coup de coude à Hermione pour qu'elle renchérisse.

- Oui Ron, tu as l'air amoureux… Raconte ! poussa Hermione le même sourire qu'Harry sur ses lèvres.

- Arrête, dis pas n'importe quoi 'Mione ! se défendit le rouquin rougissant légèrement avant d'avouer, complètement écarlate : j'ai demandé à Luna de m'accompagner pour la fête d'Halloween, elle a dit oui…

- Super, vieux ! répondit Harry.

- Ron est amoureux…, le taquina Hermione ce qui lui valut un regard noir et une moue boudeuse.

- Allez Ron, je plaisante…, ajouta-t-elle redevenant sérieuse : est-ce que tu as d'ailleurs pu te mettre d'accord avec les autres Préfets pour qu'on discute de l'organisation de la soirée ?

- Non…, avoua Ron déconfit.

- Hannah m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle avait réussi à mettre tout le monde d'accord pour une réunion après le dîner dans la Grande Salle…, déclara Harry avant de se lever.

- Ah ? Super, merci Harry, c'est noté ! répondit Hermione. Tu nous gardes des places ?

- Ouais, bien sûr…, répondit le jeune sorcier la mine tout à coup un peu assombrie.

- Hey Harry ! Merci pour l'exposé…, ajouta Hermione reconnaissante.

- J' t'en prie, c'est normal…, répondit Harry traversant le portrait sans même se retourner.

Harry n'arrivait en effet toujours pas à digérer le fait qu'il n'ait pas été désigné Préfet de sa maison l'année dernière et il avait eu encore plus de mal à accepter que Ron ait été choisi à sa place, mais la confession de Dumbledore l'avait touché et il avait décidé de prendre la chose avec philosophie à présent même si ça lui brisait un peu le cœur de voir que ses deux amis faisaient des choses sans lui. Dumbledore lui avait dit, les larmes aux yeux, qu'il pensait qu'il avait déjà assez de responsabilités sans lui ajouter cette charge supplémentaire, juste après lui avoir révélé des faits qu'il ignorait depuis sa naissance et la prophétie le liant à Voldemort.

Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune de sa maison en riant sans discrétion et sans aucune retenue sur l'épaule de Ron. Harry se retourna du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé près de la cheminée en train de lire " Le Tour du Monde en 80 jours " à une Ginny attentive assise par terre, sur le tapis, entre les jambes de Dean qui dormait profondément dans le fauteuil en face de Harry.

- 'Mione a un peu abusé des Bièreaubeurre si vous voulez mon avis…, déclara Ron devant les regards interrogateurs de son ami et de sa sœur.

- N'importe quoi Ronny !! ricana davantage Hermione donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Ron.

- Ouch…, râla ce dernier s'éloignant un peu de la jeune sorcière plus qu'excitée.

- Vous auriez vu la tête de cette vache de Pansy quand Padma lui a dit poliment qu'elle préférait s'occuper des boissons lui laissant le rôle de la disposition des tables dans la salle !!! pouffa Hermione. Et, oh Harry, j'aurais aimé que tu vois la tronche de Malfoy quand Hannah et Anthony ont répondu en cœur " non ! " à sa question sur l'intervention de Crabble et Goyle pour la musique !

- Vous avez obtenu quelle heure pour le couvre-feu ? demanda Ginny en se levant.

- 2 heures et ça a été difficile…, expliqua Ron, McGonagall ne voulait pas plus que minuit mais Snape et Chourave étaient d'accord pour un peu plus, alors elle a plié et Dumbledore a donné son aval.

- Génial ! exulta Ginny avant de prendre congé et rejoindre sa chambre.

Ron et Dean quittèrent à leur tour la salle commune laissant Hermione et Harry seuls près de la cheminée. Harry était toujours assis dans le large fauteuil et il regardait Hermione dont les cheveux avaient les couleurs du soleil couchant face au feu de cheminée qui était alors l'unique source de lumière. Elle le regarda à son tour et le sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle prit place en face de son ami dans le fauteuil inoccupé.

- Je n'ai pas trop bu Harry… Je suis juste heureuse qu'on fasse un peu la fête, ça nous changera les idées…

- Je sais, je suis content aussi que cette fête soit organisée, répondit Harry un large sourire. Hermy…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner à la fête ? Enfin, si tu n'y vas avec personne d'autre…, tenta-t-il les yeux brillants.

- J'adorerais y aller avec toi Harry, avec plaisir…, répondit Hermione lui rendant son sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un peu, le temps que le feu diminue et que les flammes laissent la place aux braises incandescentes rougies par la chaleur.

Little Hangleton, fin octobre 1996

Un mois venait de s'écouler depuis l'évasion des Mangemorts de la prison d'Azkaban et ils habitaient toujours dans la maison des " Jeux du sort " en compagnie de Voldemort et d'autres Mangemorts qui avaient rejoint le clan par petites vagues successives. Ainsi, une trentaine de personnes cohabitaient tant bien que mal dans les lieux où les tensions n'étaient pas rares compte tenu de la proximité et de l'excitation liée à la préparation des événements à venir.

Lucius avait entrepris de combler les seize ans de captivité d'Eléa en lui racontant la chronologie des événements depuis son enfermement : la naissance d'Harry Potter, la mort de James et Lily tués par Voldemort peu de temps après cette naissance. Elle avait accueilli cette dernière nouvelle avec une certaine amertume et déception, elle aurait aimé revoir celui qu'elle avait aimé et celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et était plus que perdue, la chute de Voldemort, sa renaissance, sa folie meurtrière contre des enfants et surtout son acharnement contre un simple gamin était une chose qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. La mort de Sirius la traumatisa également et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à regarder en face Voldemort ; quant à Bellatrix, des poussées d'adrénaline lui provoquaient des montées de violence et elle se contenait évitant de la croiser dans le grand manoir. Face à Lucius, elle se sentait faible et elle s'était toujours sentie faible en sa présence, elle sentait chez lui quelques hésitations face à ces années passées et le ton qu'il avait pris pour lui narrer ce récit l'avait confortée dans son ressenti. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que son père fut renvoyé de Poudlard l'année dernière mais elle ne put cacher un large sourire en apprenant que Severus Snape était devenu Maître des potions et enseignait son art à Poudlard. Elle avait manqué tant de choses, raté tant de personnes…

Après un long silence, elle avait enfin osé poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa sortie, sa fille… Qu'était devenue sa fille ? Où était-elle ? Comment était-elle ? Qui l'avait élevée ? Mais comme elle s'en doutait, Lucius ne put malheureusement pas lui fournir une quelconque information à ce sujet, il l'ignorait tout autant qu'elle et fut sincèrement désolé de ne pouvoir l'aider. Elle avait alors fermé les yeux et essayé de l'imaginer : seize ans, elle avait seize ans, déjà seize ans… Elle devait avoir les cheveux bruns ou châtains, souples, incontestablement, elle espérait longs. Des yeux sombres aussi, elle l'avait vu dès sa naissance, les bébés naissent les yeux clairs mais elle avait compris en la regardant qu'ils fonceraient. Elle devait être grande et elle devait être forte, puissante, elle l'était, elle en était sûre… Elle s'était ensuite isolée dans sa chambre et avait pleuré longuement. Quand elle n'eut plus de larmes à verser, elle était redescendue dans le grand salon plus déterminée que jamais. Lucius avait perçu cette nouvelle flamme dans ses yeux, et avait compris que son but premier serait de retrouver sa fille, quelque que pourrait en être le prix à payer. Et pour cela, elle devait s'entraîner, acquérir une nouvelle assurance dans le maniement de la magie qu'elle avait délaissée depuis trop longtemps.

Lucius l'avait rejoint un matin dans le parc et lui avait tendu un long paquet expliquant que c'était un cadeau pour son anniversaire, pour ses anniversaires, qu'il avait manqués… Elle l'avait regardé dubitative et un sourire était apparu sur son visage fatigué, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle était restée interdite en découvrant la baguette magique qu'il venait de lui offrir et elle n'avait su comment réagir avant de se jeter à son cou comme une adolescente. " Elle est en bois de rose, avec un ventricule de dragon, je l'ai faite faire sur mesure spécialement pour toi, 30 cm comme celle que tu avais avant… ", lui avait-il expliqué avec fierté.

Elle n'avait pas tardé à s'en servir et ses premiers sorts avaient consisté en une série de sorts de décoration destinés à rendre le manoir plus habitable, même d'extérieur, mais elle avait pris soin avec l'aide de Lucius de le rendre visible d'extérieur tel qu'il était avant les améliorations. Le parc était désormais impeccable, la pelouse était d'un vert chatoyant, les haies taillées au millimètre près, une fontaine trônait au milieu du parc, devant le manoir, avec un ange qui déversait une eau pure. Un parterre de roses rouges entourait la fontaine et un rosier grimpant avec les mêmes roses se mêlait au lierre régulier courant sur la bâtisse. Quand on entrait dans la maison, la clarté illuminait les tableaux Moldus qu'elle avait tenus à voir dans le hall et dans le lustre en cristal, se reflétait de temps en temps le soleil qui laissait apparaître des flashs de lumière rosés, bleutés et une mosaïque de couleurs qu'elle ne se lassait pas de regarder du balcon intérieur. Le parquet du grand salon brillait comme s'il était neuf et l'immense cheminée en pierres blanches semblait avoir été montée la veille. La moquette des couloirs à l'étage avait retrouvé sa couleur crème d'origine et la tapisserie avait changé de couleur arborant un jaune paille et or.

Puis, elle était ensuite passée à des sorts plus utiles pour attaquer et se défendre et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait manqué pleins de nouvelles techniques durant toutes ces années.

- Fais un peu attention ! Tu n'es pas concentrée ! râla Lucius pour la deuxième fois en cette fin d'après-midi alors qu'ils s'entraînaient dans le parc.

- Je m'efforce d'être concentrée mais tu récites des paroles mécaniquement et naturellement sans m'expliquer ce que je dois répéter comme un perroquet ! râla-t-elle à son tour baissant les bras.

- Tu ne fais pas attention quand même… Tu serais morte depuis longtemps en temps normal, j'aurais eu le temps de te stupéfixer trois fois et même de te lancer un Avada Kedavra fatal…

- Endoloris ! cria-t-elle alors de toutes ces forces. Et celui-là, tu l'as vu venir ??

Lucius ressentit une violente décharge électrique dans sa jambe droite et tomba à genoux dans la pelouse lâchant sa baguette et poussant un grognement de douleur.

- Hey ! C'était pour quoi ça ?

- Pour m'avoir énervée…, répondit-elle un sourire en coin tout en le rejoignant.

Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il saisit, mais tout à coup il la tira de toutes ses forces à lui la faisant basculer et elle se retrouva bientôt à son tour allongée sur lui. Il captura alors ses lèvres dans les siennes et elle ne put retenir un grognement de surprise et de satisfaction. Elle approfondit le baiser avant de le regarder dans les yeux en silence, et alors les nuages dansaient dans le ciel gris qui annonçait vraisemblablement de la pluie pour la soirée ou la nuit, ses yeux à lui étaient plus bleus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Elle prit un air sérieux et lui avoua alors qu'il avait les mains dans ses cheveux tentant de voir mieux son visage dissimulé par son épaisse crinière :

- Je vais agir tu sais… Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose… Il faut que je la retrouve…

- Je sais… Mais ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter…

Elle acquiesça tristement et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine écoutant le battement régulier des battements de son cœur alors qu'il caressait toujours ses cheveux. Il le savait, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, des larmes silencieuses mais qui lui crevaient les tympans.

Au même moment, Lord Voldemort referma les rideaux de sa chambre à l'étage qui donnait sur le parc et tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir à son bureau, il ouvrit un petit tiroir et observa longuement la petite fiole qu'il tenait dans ses mains crochues, un rictus démoniaque au coin des lèvres.

Poudlard, fin octobre 1977, Halloween

Quelques jours passèrent encore et octobre touchait à sa fin, l'automne avait été assez agréable jusqu'à présent mais les températures commençaient à baisser et on pouvait sentir l'hiver s'annoncer, en particulier le matin lorsque le parc était recouvert déjà d'une fine couche de givre.

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année avait eu lieu, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor s'étaient affrontés sous la pluie et Gryffondor avait gagné sans surprise et " seulement " après deux heures d'un ennui mortel aux yeux d'Eléa qui ne s'était jamais intéressée à ce jeu. Lucius, qui redoublait d'attentions envers elle, avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne, au grand désespoir de Bellatrix qui lui jetait des regards noirs toutes les cinq minutes. Apparemment elle n'appréciait pas leur rapprochement et n'avait pas hésité à le faire savoir à Lucius.

A la fin du match il l'avait invitée au bal d'Halloween, enfin si on peut appeler " sois prête à vingt heures, je viendrai te chercher pour le bal " une invitation.

Devant son miroir, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas folle d'arriver intentionnellement en retard, mais il était déjà vingt heures passés d'une dizaine de minutes et appréhendait sa réaction. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, elle respira profondément, il fallait qu'elle se calme, après tout, vu sa tenue, il ne pourrait que lui pardonner… Elle descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune et sentit les regards vers elle ; un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, elle sortit se trouvant nez à nez avec Malfoy qui faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

" Tu es… " Ses yeux se posèrent sur Eléa " en.. " puis sur son décolleté " reta… " Il en avait le souffle coupé.

Eléa sourit, fière de son effet. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés étaient légèrement relevés et retombaient dans son dos. Elle portait un corset lassé sur le devant, au décolleté avantageux et très serré à la taille, en velours rouge sang, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau presque irréelle, sa longue jupe à peine évasée caressait le sol ; habillée de la sorte, elle ne paraissait pas appartenir à cette époque.

Il la regarda enfin dans les yeux : " Je crois que je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur… Tu es magnifique… "

" Merci Lucius ", répondit-elle simplement, " tu es très élégant toi aussi ".

Il portait un ensemble noir, comme à son habitude, mais cette couleur lui allait à merveille. Une chemise à col Mao en soie, avec par dessus un long gilet cintré dans un tissu plus épais mais tout aussi somptueux et un pantalon impeccablement taillé. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan à l'aide d'un ruban en velours noir. Un ange, pensa-t-elle , il ressemble à un ange.

Il lui tendit son bras et ils s'avancèrent vers la Grande Salle. Dans les couloirs des bougies flottaient dans l'air et le sol était jonché de feuilles mortes dans les tons rouge orangés ; le long des murs, des citrouilles creusées, illuminées de l'intérieur, les observaient d'un regard mauvais et semblaient se moquer d'eux. Dans le Grand Hall, des dizaines de couples se tenaient la main, admirant les merveilleuse décorations, en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Eléa était nerveuse, cette soirée était leur première sortie et l'ambiance de l'école ces dernières semaines n'était pas aux réjouissances. Les élèves, bien qu'ils se savaient en sécurité au sein de Poudlard, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à leurs familles, au dehors, exposées à la guerre qui faisait rage depuis déjà quelques années. Les maisons de Poudlard étaient rivales, ce n'était plus les trois maisons contre Serpentard mais chaque maison dressées les unes contre les autres.

Ils entrèrent. Eléa leva les yeux, émerveillée. Des centaines de chauve-souris volaient au dessus de leurs têtes, ainsi que des bougies plus grandes que celles des couloirs. Des citrouilles gigantesques entouraient le somptueux buffet dressé à la place de la table des professeurs, jus de citrouilles, gâteaux, bonbons et autres sucreries occupaient chaque centimètre de l'immense table.

Des dizaines de regards se tournèrent vers eux, ils avancèrent pour rejoindre les élèves de Serpentard qui les attendaient. Lucius la regardait d'un œil, sachant qu'elle était nerveuse et il lui prit la main, la serrant très fort en signe d'encouragement. Ils passèrent devant Sirius qui fit signe à James sur leur passage, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir sa réaction, mais elle la connaissait déjà.

A peine arrivé, Lucius confia Eléa à Severus et Rodolphus, il devait se joindre brièvement aux autres préfets pour l'organisation de la soirée.

Plus d'une heure avait déjà passé, la soirée était très ennuyeuse, très peu d'élèves dansaient et l'ambiance, malgré les décors chaleureux et le buffet extraordinaire, était glaciale.

Dumbledore, arrivé une demi-heure après Eléa semblait excédé. Il s'avança au milieu de la Grande Salle transformée en piste de danse pour l'occasion et demanda à tous les élèves de se réunir sur la piste de danse, ce qu'ils firent sans grande inspiration.

" Le but de cette soirée, organisée pour les élèves de sixième et septième années, dans les circonstances actuelles, était de détendre l'atmosphère et de tenter un rapprochement des maisons. Or, ce n'est actuellement pas une réussite " dit-il, maussade. Un court silence s'installa, avant qu'il reprenne avec un sourire : " donc nous allons jouer à un petit jeu bien connu. La musique va jouer, et vous allez tous, sans exception, danser. A mon signal vous changerez de partenaires ! "

Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards. Etait-il sérieux ? Mais Dumbledore, toujours un large sourire aux lèvres, fit signe à l'orchestre de jouer. Aux premières notes de musique, Lucius la prit par la main et commença à danser.

" Je crois qu'il a perdu la tête ", déclara-t-il amusé, " mais ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle ! "

" Ca va mal finir, j'en suis sûre ", s'amusa-t-elle.

" Cois-tu ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et ironique.

CHANGEZ !

Elle tourbillonna et tomba sur… James… Elle en revenait pas… Il la regardait, des éclairs dans les yeux… " Quelle bonne idée il a eu mon papa… non mais vraiment…", pensa-t-elle, mais James l'arracha de ses pensées.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes avec Malfoy ", dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

" Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies menti, en me regardant droit dans les yeux ! "

" Je… "

CHANGEZ !

Sirius. Toujours aussi séduisant avec ses longs cheveux noirs….

" Tu es devenue complètement folle ou quoi ? "

" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? "

" Malfoy ?? "

" Il me plaît… et lui au moins, ne me traite pas en paria… "

" Si seulement tu t'étais excusée auprès de Lily… "

" M'excuser ? Tu plaisantes ? M'excuser de quoi ?? Je… "

CHANGEZ !

Severus…Dieu soit loué !

" Tu passes une bonne soirée ? " Il s'étouffait de rire..

" Splendide, je m'amuse comme une petite folle …et toi ? "

" Oh, j'adore danser, vraiment. Je pense même devenir danseur professionnel, qu'en penses-tu ? "

" Très bon choix de carrière Sev', il y en a peu tu sais… Je t'imagine très bien en collants verts… "

CHANGEZ !

Rodolphus…ça se passe mieux finalement.

" Ca va aller Eléa ? "

" Je ne suis pas sûre … "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini. " Il lui caressa la joue affectueusement.

" Bellatrix me fusille du regard tu sais, elle est jalouse je crois… "

" Oui, je sais ", dit-il un sourire en coin, presque sadique.

" Ce jeu va durer longtemps, tu crois ? "

" J'espère pas, elle va finir par tuer quelqu'un sinon… "

CHANGEZ !

Goyle…

" … "

" … "

CHANGEZ !

Rémus…

" Merveilleux décolleté.. "

" Merci….j'ai cru que le chignon de McGonagall allait sauter quand elle m'a vue…"

" Ca ne m'étonne pas… " Son sourire s'estompa : " Tu as fait ton choix finalement ? "

" Je n'ai pas… enfin…je n'ai pas pu lui dire non… "

" Fais attention à toi, ok ? " s'inquiéta-t-il.

" Oui, ne te fais pas de soucis… Et toi ?… Tu as l'air fatigué. "

" La dernière pleine lune n'a pas été évidente... "

CHANGEZ !

James…non mais ce n'est pas vrai !

" Je n'ai pas rompu à cause de Lily, mais pour tes idées… "

" Oh, je t'en prie, épargne-moi tout ça, tu avais une idée derrière la tête, tu l'aimais depuis longtemps. "

" Je TENAIS à toi, combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ? "

" Oui, tu as mis beaucoup de temps à te remettre de notre rupture en effet…TROIS jours James… "

CHANGEZ !

Lucius…enfin…

" Lucius, c'est un véritable cauchemar je veux partir… "

" On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été gâtée niveau partenaires… "

" Ce n'est pas amusant ", se vexa-t-elle en voyant son partenaire réprimer un fou rire…

" Sois discrète et suis moi… "

Il continua à danser et dévia de la piste de danse rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le Grand Hall, il ne la lâchait pas et la faisait tourbillonner, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, puis il s'arrêta.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis descendit lentement sur ses lèvres, lui donna un court baiser… puis un autre… Elle sentit sa langue pénétrer doucement et de la sienne la caressa doucement, les mains de Lucius sur sa taille glissèrent le long de ses hanches et il la pressa contre lui, Eléa enfouit ses mains dans sa chevelure soyeuse, son cœur allait exploser… et pas que son cœur d'ailleurs… Il mit fin à leur étreinte en lui chuchotant à l'oreille " sortons ".

Le froid qu'il faisait en cette nuit ne suffit pas à lui remettre les idées en place, il l'entraîna derrière le premier large buisson qu'ils trouvèrent, " tu ne vas pas coucher avec lui le premier soir… non, Eléa soit sérieuse… " Mais il l'empoigna, la faisant basculer sur l'herbe gelée, la regarda dans les yeux, lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa avec passion… " eléa tu ne peux pas… " Il tira sur une des ficelles de son corset qui céda, laissant plus de liberté à Eléa pour respirer et libérant sa poitrine qu'il commença à embrasser doucement, passant la langue sur son mamelon droit puis le gauche, les mordillant… Ses mains caressaient doucement son corps et puis, " tant pis pour la réputation ", elle gémit doucement. Elle entreprit de déshabiller son amant, lui déboutonnant son gilet étroit, ils se regardèrent, elle se noyait dans son regard et l'embrassa avec fougue. " Elle, fille de Dumbledore allait s'envoyer en l'air dans un buisson, avec Lucius Malfoy… ", pensa-t-elle. Elle arracha sa chemise de soie et commença à lécher son torse, remontant vers son cou, puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau, l'une et l'autre luttant pour prendre le contrôle, il gagna… Son corset était à présent totalement défait et Lucius passa ses mains sous sa jupe, lui caressa doucement les cuisses, remontant ses mains, sa langue délaissa un instant ses seins pour jouer avec son nombril… Elle sentit une vague de chaleur prendre possession de son corps, elle gémit à nouveau, caressa les fesses fermes de son amant et revenant à sa ceinture pour tenter d'enlever son pantalon qui devenait sérieusement trop serré pour lui, elle enleva le premier bouton, Lucius lui emprisonna la bouche et mordillait ses lèvres… le deuxième bouton sauta…et…Lucius s'arrêta net…

" Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ", lui reprocha-t-elle, presque en criant, la respiration saccadée… Mais elle comprit… Elle leva les yeux et Minerva McGonagall, outrée, les regardait d'un œil furieux, son pied tapant nerveusement le sol…

" Cinquante points en moins chacun ", dit-elle les lèvres pincées. " Rhabillez-vous Mademoiselle… Monsieur Malfoy, les autres préfets vous attendent d'urgence.. "

Elle les accompagna dans la Grande Salle qui ressemblait à présent à un champ de bataille, la soirée avait dégénéré. De la nourriture avait été jetée à travers toute la pièce, et les corps d'élèves stupéfixés étaient éparpillés. Snape expliqua à Eléa que des élèves de différentes maisons s'étaient disputés, ils avaient ensuite commencé avec une simple bataille de nourriture, puis cela s'était transformé en véritable duel…

" Et qui a gagné ? " lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

" Je ne peux pas dire exactement, seulement Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se sont retrouvés rapidement au tapis ", dit–il avec un sourire, " Gryffondor et Serpentard ex aequo je dirais, on n'a pas eu le temps de finir… " Il la regarda de haut en bas : " Où étais-tu ? "

" Oh…euh…dans le parc… " Elle eut un sourire gêné.

" Ton corset est de travers…et… " Il mit la main dans ses cheveux et en ressortit une feuille morte avec un large sourire.

Eléa reprit la feuille d'un geste rapide : " je te raconterai… ", murmura-t-elle.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux.

" Regagnez vos salles communes...et pas de détours Mademoiselle Demeteriem… " ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Eléa acquiesça en soupirant et avec un dernier clin d'œil à Snape regagna sa chambre, frustrée par l'interruption du Professeur mais très heureuse de cette première soirée passée avec Lucius.

Poudlard, 31 octobre 1996, Halloween

- Hermione ? Ginny entra doucement dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie et la chercha du regard.

- Hey Ginny ! l'accueillit chaleureusement Lavande, j'adore ta robe, elle est très jolie et elle te va à ravir !

- Merci, c'est gentil... Hermione est dans les parages ?

- Non, elle est partie vérifier dans la Grande Salle que Pansy n'a pas fait n'importe quoi avec la disposition des tables..., expliqua Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire la rouquine qui se mit à son aise.

Hermione entra alors précipitamment dans la chambre visiblement énervée et pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

- Cette grosse vache de Pansy Parkinson n'est vraiment qu'une idiote ! râla-t-elle surexcitée. Sa colère retomba quand elle se rendit compte que Ginny était assise sur son lit et elle lui adressa un large sourire.

- Ginny ! Tu es superbe, ta robe est magnifique !

- Merci... Ginny regarda Lavande d'un air amusé et cette dernière lui renvoya un clin d'œil avant de sortir afin d'aller à la salle de bain.

Hermione prit place à son tour à côté de son amie qui se retourna exposant son cou.

- Hermione... J'ai cassé mon collier... celui que m'a offert Dean... Regarde, c'est un signe de malchance, il va me quitter, je le sens, il est plus distant...

- Ne dis pas de sottises..., la rassura Hermione tout en examinant la maille défectueuse au niveau du pendentif qui menaçait de céder.

- J'ai essayé avec _reparo_ mais ça ne marche pas...

- Normal... Ce n'est pas cassé mais délié, attends... Hermione prit sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers le collier prononçant à haute voix afin de rattacher la maille : _Bondare_ ! Et voilà !

- Merci, t'es la meilleure !

Elles se levèrent et s'admirèrent dans le miroir côte à côte. Ginny portait une ravissante robe à fines bretelles dans les tons rosés qui lui arrivait au genoux avec un châle blanc assez fin qu'elle avait mis sur ses épaules pour ne pas avoir trop froid et par souci de coquetterie. Un cœur en cristal brillait autour de son cou et de fines boucles d'oreilles discrètes étaient assorties à son bracelet rosé. Elle avait relevée ses fins cheveux roux en chignon et laissé flotter quelques mèches qui balayaient son visage. Hermione, quant à elle, portait une jupe assez évasée couleur crème, au-dessus du genou, avec un cache cœur vert clair qui soulignait son avantageuse poitrine. Elle ne portait pas de bijou mais avait pris soin de se maquiller les yeux et de rendre ses lèvres brillantes à l'aide d'un gloss rosé. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, étaient défaits et des boucles plus courtes sur les côtés lui donnaient un air malicieux et bohème tandis que des mèches couleur miel, fruits d'une expérience magique de Ginny durant l'été dernier pour s'amuser, faisaient ressortir ses yeux noisettes.

- Je crois que ça devrait aller ! déclara Hermione avec entrain.

- Oui, on est enfin prête ! ! J'y vais, Dean doit m'attendre dans le hall...

- Ah, d'accord, on se retrouve là-bas alors ! Je ne sais même pas où est Harry...

- Il est dans la salle commune... Ca fait une heure qu'il t'attend... Tu ne l'as pas vu avec tous tes allers-retours ??

- Non..., répondit Hermione d'un ton navré et coupable, j'étais tellement stressée que je ne l'ai même pas remarqué...

- Tu y vas avec Harry alors..., la taquina Ginny lui jetant un regard coquin.

- En amis, oui ! termina Hermione, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses qu'il n'y a pas à imaginer... Harry est comme mon grand frère, tu le sais...

- Je le sais, c'était pour t'embêter ! répondit Ginny amusée en se dirigeant vers la porte avant d'ajouter : mais la soirée est à toi ! Tu as toutes tes chances avec Neville, il est très amoureux de toi tu sais !

- Ginny !! lança Hermione les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Deux fois, je t'ai eu deux fois... C'est trop facile avec toi ! s'exclama Ginny ouvrant la porte avant de terminer sur ces mots et sortir sans attendre la réaction cataclysmique de son amie : au pire, il reste Malfoy !

Hermione pouffa de rire, remit ses cheveux en place et sortit à son tour de la chambre afin de rejoindre Harry.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle sentit une vague de culpabilité la submerger en apercevant Harry assis dans un fauteuil au coin du feu en train de regarder ses chaussures. Il avait l'air d'un enfant timide attendant qu'un de ses camarades vienne lui proposer de jouer avec lui. Elle trouva finalement le tableau assez touchant et ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Elle se posta devant lui et il leva finalement les yeux. Son regard s'illumina et elle vit un sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je ne t'espérais plus…, avoua-t-il la regardant des pieds à la tête, tu es superbe 'Mione…

- Je suis désolée… Merci quand même…Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle lui tendant une main qu'il saisit tout en se levant.

- C'est…

- …juste un jean et un polo je sais…, finit-elle, mais pas n'importe quel polo… Celui que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire… Il te va très bien…

- Merci…

Ils passèrent par le portrait et se rendirent à la fête main dans la main. Ils n'étaient même pas encore arriver à la Grande Salle qu'ils entendaient déjà la musique et les rires l'accompagnant.

- Muse, hein ? Je ne te demanderai pas qui s'est occupé de la musique…, déclara Harry amusé.

- Quoi ??! Tu aurais préféré le bruit assourdissant de Crabbe et Goyle peut-être ?!

- Certainement pas !! Muse, c'est parfait…

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle et Harry ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

- Et je ne te demanderai pas non plus qui s'est occupé de la décoration…

Elle laissa apparaître un franc sourire de fierté et de satisfaction. Elle s'était en effet chargée de la décoration seule en s'apercevant du désastre causé par l'ouragan Pansy Parkinson. La Grande Salle était plongée dans une semi obscurité ; des lumières diffuses de toutes les couleurs variant à intervalles réguliers balayaient la piste de danse et les quatre grandes tables des différentes maisons étaient disposées de sorte à former un carré. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient de la voûte céleste et il flottait des ballons oranges et noirs entre des citrouilles, fantômes et autres vampires. Tous les quarts d'heure, une fumée opaque recouvrait le sol sur une dizaine de centimètres inondant la piste de danse et lui donnant une vision fantasmagorique.

- Ca ne fait pas un peu… Moldu ? demanda Harry ironiquement.

- Totalement ! Tu n'aimes pas ?

- J'adore ! répondit-il un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

- Tout ça me fait froid dans le dos…, déclara Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en s'éloignant de tout ce capharnaüm, je préfère m'en aller…

Harry et Hermione pouffèrent en même temps tout en s'avançant un peu plus dans les ténèbres toujours main dans la main. Draco Malfoy suivit du regard le charmant petit couple alors qu'il était appuyé contre une colonne les mains dans les poches de son pantalon clair, l'air nonchalant. Sa cavalière, Pansy Parkinson, soupira pour la deuxième fois de la soirée en lâchant le bras de ce dernier.

- Tu ne veux pas danser ? lui demanda-t-elle essayant de le faire bouger de son coin stratégique pour observer la soirée.

- Non, comment veux-tu danser sur cette musique de sauvage ??!

- Ils y arrivent très bien pourtant tous ! répondit Pansy un peu énervée en montrant les danseurs sur la piste de danse. Parmi eux, se trouvaient Ron et Luna qui se déhanchaient en riant, Ron arborant une nouvelle technique qui lui était propre en matière artistique et qui consistait à remuer les bras d'une manière désynchronisée du reste de son corps, ce qui amusait beaucoup Luna qui riait aux éclats. En les voyant, Draco jeta un regard entendu à Pansy qui baissa les bras et soupira une fois de plus.

- Si tu allais nous chercher à boire alors ? proposa cette dernière ne renonçant pas à essayer d'intéresser son cavalier à sa petite personne.

- Bonne idée, ramène-moi une Bièreaubeurre bien fraîche… répondit Draco coupant court à ses espoirs et se montrant, comme à son habitude, particulièrement goujat. Pansy resta interdite un instant et s'éloigna vers le buffet en traînant les pieds. Draco ne la vit jamais revenir, elle préféra trouver un autre cavalier plus enclin à s'amuser.

La fête était une réussite, tout le monde semblait s'amuser et les chaperons se faisaient plus que discrets sauf peut-être le Professeur Chourave qui avait insisté pour que Ron lui montre cette manière si particulière de danser sur une musique Moldue. L'assistance avait alors beaucoup ri et même le Professeur McGonagall s'était surprise à rire doucement. Voyant que tout était sous contrôle, Dumbledore s'était éclipsé discrètement au milieu de la soirée pour rejoindre ses appartements, non sans avoir félicité Hermione pour son organisation parfaite.

Les choses se gâtèrent pour Ginny un peu plus tard quand elle s'approcha en pleurs d'Hermione et de Harry qui étaient en train de danser.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? lui demanda Hermione concernée. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois dans un coin un peu retiré pour écouter une Ginny bouleversée.

- Dean m'a laissée tomber…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?? demandèrent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix.

- Il a… il a une autre petite amie… Lisa Turpin…, expliqua Ginny sanglotant de plus belle.

- Quoi ??! Le… le mufle !!! explosa Hermione hors d'elle. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots moi !!!

- Non, Hermione, je t'en prie, ne fais pas de scandale…, murmura Ginny regardant autour d'elle si personne n'avait entendu Hermione élever la voix.

- Je suis désolée Ginny, mais il mérite d'entendre ses quatre vérités cet espèce d'empaffé hypocrite !! Harry, tu restes avec Ginny, je reviens…

- Hermy…, l'arrêta Harry.

- Quoi ???

- Donne-moi ta baguette…

- Quoi ?

- Ta baguette, donne-la moi ! Hermione sembla hésiter un instant puis soupira avant de s'exécuter en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bien ! Tiens !! Ne bougez pas, je ne serai pas longue…

Harry prit Ginny par les épaules et l'entraîna vers le parc.

- Viens, on va prendre un peu l'air… Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Ginny craqua à nouveau se remettant à sangloter, son visage enfoui dans ses mains. Harry eut le cœur brisé pour son amie et l'approcha de lui la prenant dans ses bras.

- Pansy t'a largué, mon pote ? demanda Blaise Zabini s'approchant de Draco près du buffet.

- Du moment qu'elle ne me colle pas, elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut… Blaise eut un sourire en coin entendu et s'enfourna un petit four en forme de citrouille.

- Alors, bonne soirée ?

- Il se passe des choses intéressantes ce soir, crois-moi mon vieux…, répondit Draco alors qu'ils se retournèrent observant l'assistance. Les couples se font et se défont… Des pleurs, des colères, des surprises… Il y aura des choses à raconter demain, les murmures vont hanter les couloirs si tu veux mon avis…

- Le bal d'Halloween a cette réputation de fixer les couples une bonne fois pour toutes pour le reste de l'année paraît-il…, déclara Blaise l'air songeur.

- Ce n'est pas faux… Cette théorie semble se vérifier, ajouta Draco sirotant une Bièreaubeurre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux puis Blaise prit congé de son ami afin de retourner fureter dans la fumée qui commençait à s'élever sur la piste de danse tandis qu'une lumière bleutée tamisa la Grande Salle.

Après avoir passé un savon à Dean dont il se souviendrait durant toute son année scolaire, Hermione chercha du regard Harry et Ginny et fut surprise de ne pas les retrouver.

- Ron… Ron ! cria-t-elle au rouquin occupé à essayer de se saisir des ballons qui flottaient pour sa petite amie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas vu Harry et Ginny ?

- Non, il se passe quelque chose ?

- Non…, mentit-elle ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée de son ami et provoquer une bagarre. Elle s'éloigna et décida d'aller voir si elle ne les trouverait pas à l'extérieur. Quand elle aperçut Ginny consolée dans les bras de Harry, elle préféra les laisser et retourna dans la salle ayant tout à coup envie de se désaltérer après avoir usé sa salive en crier sur Dean.

Elle s'approcha du buffet et hésita sur son choix.

- Hey Granger ! Ton petit ami t'a abandonnée ? railla Draco un sourire en coin. Hermione se tourna sur sa gauche pour apercevoir ce dernier les mains dans les poches en train de l'observer.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Malfoy… Ne me cherche pas…, répondit-elle dangereusement.

- Ouuuuhhh, c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais alors… Vous allez pouvoir vous consoler ton amie Weasley et toi ce soir… Elle s'est faite plaquer en beauté tu remarqueras. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, Thomas mérite une médaille pour ce coup-là, je serais même prêt à accorder 20 points pour Gryffondor si ça ne tenait qu'à moi !

- Ca ne t'arrive jamais d'être un petit peu gentil Malfoy ?!! éclata Hermione qui se calma, inspira bien fort préférant ignorer Draco. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et continua à l'observer du coin de l'œil. La fatigue, l'excitation et les derniers événements conjugués eurent raison d'Hermione et elle sentit un vertige lui tourner la tête. Elle se cogna un peu contre la table et inspira bien fort se cramponnant à cette dernière.

- Ca va ? lui demanda alors Draco voyant son malaise.

- Mêle-toi de toi Malfoy pour une fois, ça changera… et oublie-moi ! Son vertige lui passa et elle inspira à nouveau se calmant doucement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non… Les premières notes de " Blackout " de Muse s'élevèrent et elle accueillit cette douceur avec soulagement.

- Tu veux danser ? lui proposa alors Draco contre toute attente.

- Non ! répondit-elle automatiquement agacée et surprise. Puis elle pensa à la proposition et décida de relever le défi alors que le rouge commençait à lui colorer à nouveau les joues : ok, juste une danse Malfoy… Ce dernier ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle accepte fut surpris à son tour mais décida de relever le défi lui aussi et lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et glissa un bras autour de sa taille commençant à danser lentement sur la douce mélodie. Ils gardèrent une distance raisonnable dans un premier temps, puis voyant que Pansy était en train de les observer le visage rouge de colère dans les bras de Blaise, Draco l'attira plus près de lui et glissa son autre bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne protesta pas et contre toute attente, elle mit un bras autour de son cou tandis que son autre main se posa sur sa poitrine sentant son cœur qui battait plus vite que la normale. Elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient et elle associa cette réaction comme étant le contrecoup de son malaise de tout à l'heure. Elle ferma alors les yeux et posa sa tête sur sa main qui était toujours posée sur la poitrine de Draco tandis que ce dernier la serra plus fort contre lui. Severus Snape, comme la plupart des élèves présents, observait la scène dans un coin retiré de la salle et ne put s'empêcher de l'associer à une ancienne scène du passé ce qui lui laissa une impression étrange teintée d'une éternelle et infinie ritournelle. La chanson arriva à sa fin et ils se séparèrent presque à contrecœur, le trouble étant visible et la gêne palpable alors qu'ils évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux et que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prononça une parole après ce rapprochement.

----------------------------------

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, alors si c'est oui, n'hésitez pas à envoyer une review, on attend vos avis !!! ;-p


	4. Réaction Epidermiques

****

Titre : Les liens du passé  
  
**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa,moi..:-p, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.  
  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par myself ... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...  
  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.  
  
**Rating : PG-13**

Couples : Let's read and see !!  
  
**Note de Rowy :** je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...  
  
**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too  
  
**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Note d'Eléa : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est très encourageant ! !**

**C'est Rowy qui réponds plus en détails pour cette fois-ci, je suis un peu trop crouvis ! !**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Hama :** C'est gentil sista d'avoir posté un petit mot !! :-D bisou

Eilane : merci à toi aussi d'être venue par là… Et merci de parler de nous eilane, c'est adorable…

Paprika Star : /me adore les pseudo dans ce genre !! Impression de déjà vu ? Ah, vi ? Ben je sais pas, en tout cas, Eléa est à nous, vous ne la verrez nulle part ailleurs ! Sinon, le thème a peut-être déjà été exploré, c'est fort possible, oui et ce ne serait pas étonnant ! C'est tentant… Quant à savoir si mione est la fille d'Eléa, tu ne veux pas non plus que je te raconte la fic en deux mots là maintenant ??! razz

Magali : petite vérification Vi, vi, poulette et moi, on est bien deux filles !!! Merci Magali, contente que ça te plaise !

Draco-tu-es-à-moi : Diabolik de spontex !!! Tu m'as fait trop rire !! Et sache qu'il faut pas rêver, Draco, il est à moi et rien qu'à moi !!! evil Et tiens-nous au courant, on meurt d'envie de savoir si le sort du chaos fonctionne correctement !!

Sophie : merci ! Quant à savoir si Hermione restera du côté du bien, hmm, vais y réfléchir… air sadique Quoi ?! Dark Hermie, ça pourrait être pas mal non plus !! Niark !

Elsar : bien évidemment qu'Eléa est attachante, elle charme tout le monde avec ses grands yeux bleus… Meuh non, il a pas été un mauvais père Dumby !! Disons qu'il a pas été très présent, mais il va se rattraper ! Ah, que de questions… Les réponses arrivent, patience… Just keep the faith ! Tu as confiance en moi ? mode Titanic on Merci en tout cas !

Ayuluna : ah c'est ballot pour le chapitre 3, j'espère que tu as pu finalement le lire… Encore trop de questions tu te poses petit scarabée, à la lecture les réponses te viendront… J'arrête de délirer, promis… Merci !

Nataku19 : bien sûr qu'on continue, vu comment on est parti !! Merci ! ;)

Chapitre 4 : Réactions épidermiques 

Poudlard, novembre 1996

Le cours de Potions très matinal du vendredi 1er novembre fut déplacé compte tenu de la fête d'Halloween qui avait fait veiller les élèves tard, ce qui n'empêcha pas Hermione de se lever tôt au petit matin et de décider d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque en prévision du cours reporté dans l'après-midi. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver le château désert et apprécia ce calme matinal où elle ne pouvait entendre que le bruit du vent qui essayait de s'engouffrer sous les portes de Poudlard. Un mauvais blizzard venant du nord soufflait en effet depuis quelques jours amenant avec lui un air glacial et sec qui avait fini de faire tomber toutes les feuilles des arbres dans les alentours. Le temps particulièrement maussade, pour ne pas dire exécrable, pour un début du mois de novembre laissait entrevoir un hiver qui promettait d'être rude et qui avait conduit Hermione à reprendre ses activités de tricot. Elle prit pour une fois son temps à la salle de bain et descendit en chantonnant les étages menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et ramassa en souriant une petite citrouille orange qui avait de toute évidence échappé au sort de rangement de la nuit. Elle prit place à la grande table des Gryffondors et posa la petite citrouille sur la table allumant une bougie à l'intérieur et elle regarda la petite flamme danser la tête appuyée sur sa main droite. Draco fit à son tour son entrée dans la Grande Salle et s'arrêta net en apercevant Hermione assise le regard dans le vide, il retint un instant sa respiration et commença à reculer en silence. Mais Hermione leva la tête et cligna des yeux en le voyant raide comme un piquet hésitant à faire un pas de plus.

- Malfoy ? Tu es bien matinal dis donc…

- Toi aussi…, répondit-il en entrant finalement essayant de paraître décontracté, tentative qui échoua lamentablement vu son niveau de nervosité mais Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Il fit le tour de la table des Serpentards afin de s'asseoir de façon à tourner le dos à Hermione. Le petit déjeuner apparut alors pour chacun d'eux, ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement et on n'entendit que le bruit de la vaisselle qui résonnait dans la Grande Salle quasiment vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione faillit s'étouffer et éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation et elle décida de faire le premier pas.

- Euh… Malfoy ?

- Hmm… Il se retourna la bouche pleine.

- Tu… tu ne veux pas venir manger ici ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Quoi ?? Il se demanda si il avait bien entendu et avala tout rond sa cuillerée de céréales.

- Tu te rappelles que je suis censée t'intégrer chez les Gryffondors et toi de m'intégrer chez les Serpentards ? Ca pourrait être un début, pas trop difficile…, expliqua-t-elle tout en se demandant si il s'agissait vraiment d'une bonne idée ou si elle était en train de commettre la plus grosse bêtise de cette matinée.

- Ok…, répondit-il après y avoir réfléchi quelques secondes en réalisant qu'après tout, ils étaient seuls. Il attrapa son bol et son verre, et prit place en face d'elle à la table des Gryffondors.

- C'est vrai que la vision est différente vu d'ici…, déclara-t-il platement essayant de faire la conversation alors qu'il n'avait fait que s'asseoir sur le banc en face du sien.

Elle acquiesça par politesse et ils replongèrent leurs nez dans leurs bols respectifs évitant de se croiser du regard, décidément plus que mal à l'aise. Hermione termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et se leva afin de faire cesser ce petit jeu ridicule digne d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre jouée par des acteurs débutants.

- Je vais bosser à la bibliothèque… A plus tard Malfoy !

- Attends !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise se retournant et s'attendant au pire qui ne tarda pas à lui tomber dessus quand il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

- Tu… tu ne veux pas venir bosser dans la salle commune des Serpentards plutôt ? Je suppose que tu vas réviser pour le test de cet après-midi, moi aussi je dois revoir mes notes… Et comme je dois t'intégrer chez les Serpentards…

Elle se laissa retomber sur le banc tout en se maudissant d'avoir suggéré la première d'appliquer la partie du contrat de Dumbledore qu'ils s'étaient pourtant jurés de ne jamais mettre en œuvre.

- Pourquoi pas…, se résigna-t-elle en soupirant, mais je te préviens Malfoy que tes petits copains n'ont pas intérêt à faire le moindre commentaire sur ma présence parmi vous…

- Pas de problème, répondit-il un sourire en coin.

Ils descendirent dans les souterrains de Poudlard, et Draco s'arrêta devant un mur en pierre prononçant le mot de passe, " _Lotus corniculatis !_ ", qui dessina une entrée dans la pierre blanche. Dans le petit couloir où ils pénétrèrent, des torches brûlaient sur les murs rappelant d'anciens cachots et l'atmosphère fit frissonner Hermione qui, inconsciemment, se rapprocha de Draco afin de marcher près de lui. Ils descendirent quelques marches et se retrouvèrent dans la fameuse salle commune des Serpentards qui lui sembla nettement plus grande que celle des Gryffondors. Une immense cheminée réchauffait la salle froide et humide, de larges fauteuils et canapés en cuir étaient disposés un peu partout et des lampes vertes accrochées aux murs donnaient à la pièce une ambiance surnaturelle qui ne lui déplut pas malgré le fait que l'atmosphère étrange régnant dans les parages ne lui donnerait en aucune manière l'envie de revenir seule ici. Il la fit asseoir à une table en acajou ronde et ils sortirent en silence leurs affaires.

- Alors… Comment trouves-tu l'endroit ? lui demanda finalement Draco.

- Différent…, répondit-elle d'une manière énigmatique alors qu'elle ne trouva aucune autre réponse plus explicite à lui fournir à ce moment précis.

Il n'insista pas et ouvrit son manuel tout en se munissant de son bloc et de sa plume pour prendre des notes. Hermione, quant à elle, ouvrit à son tour son manuel, sortit elle aussi des feuilles et prit un stylo à bille quatre couleurs essayant d'occulter l'endroit bizarre pour se concentrer sur ses révisions.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?? lui demanda quelques minutes plus tard Draco.

- Quoi ?

- Ca, ce truc avec lequel tu écris…, poursuivit-il désignant son stylo bille.

- Oh, ça… C'est un stylo Moldu, mes parents me l'ont acheté avec d'autres fournitures scolaires Moldues… Ca a la même utilité qu'une plume mais c'est plus simple d'utilisation, pas besoin d'encre, elle est déjà intégrée au stylo et en plus, celui-ci peut être utilisable avec quatre couleurs différentes, bleu, rouge, noir et vert ; en appuyant là tu vois, tu peux choisir…, expliqua-t-elle digne d'une vendeuse chevronnée du télé-achat.

- Ah… Draco parut fasciné par ce simple objet ce qui fit sourire Hermione qui continua sur sa lancée en fouillant dans sa trousse.

- Ca, c'est une stylo plume… L'encre n'est pas sèche comme le stylo bille mais elle est stockée dans une cartouche à l'intérieur du stylo, tu vois… Il est plus proche de nos plumes…

- Je peux les essayer ?

- Bien sûr !

Hermione fit un énorme effort pour ne pas éclater de rire quand elle vit Draco essayer les stylos comme un gamin qui découvre le bac à sable.

Les élèves de Serpentards ne tardèrent pas à se lever et défiler dans la salle commune observant tout en murmurant le couple qui travaillait. Hermione ne remarqua pas vraiment le va et vient incessant, elle avait en effet réussi à se concentrer sur ses révisions et occulter complètement l'endroit hostile qui ne voulait de toute évidence pas d'elle. Blaise Zabini s'arrêta perplexe quand il aperçut Hermione attablée avec Draco. Il s'approcha du feu de cheminée et s'appuya contre la poutre observant le tableau inhabituel un sourire en coin. Draco leva les yeux et l'aperçut se sentant soudainement légèrement mal à l'aise. Blaise leva un sourcil interrogateur suggestif et fit signe à Draco de venir le rejoindre un peu à l'écart.

- Tu as invité ta petite amie à réviser avec toi chez nous ? demanda Blaise l'air moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, vieux... Elle m'a collé toute la matinée et je suis bien obligé de faire un effort vis-à-vis de Dumbledore si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Tout le monde vous a vus au bal hier soir Draco... Ca discute beaucoup tu sais...

- J' t'en prie ! Je me suis montré charitable devant son regard de chien battu, elle venait de se faire larguer par Potter... Je ne voulais pas d'une Mimi Geignarde à longueur de journée, je te rappelle que je suis obligé de me la coltiner deux heures tous les jours !! Ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe...

- Ouais... Je te crois, vieux... Mais les rumeurs persistent..., termina Blaise en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

Draco soupira et retourna s'asseoir près d'Hermione décidé à faire cesser les rumeurs les plus folles le plus vite possible, chose qui n'allait vraisemblablement pas être évidente et il s'effondra sur la table en voyant entrer Pansy Parkinson dans la salle commune. Cette dernière s'approcha d'eux tel un félin rampant vers sa proie et se posta près de Draco les bras croisés, le regard sombre et neutre, la voix presque aussi glaciale que le blizzard ambiant quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Elle est là parce que c'est comme ça et elle n'est pas sourde…, répondit Hermione ne levant pas le nez de son livre.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?? commença à s'énerver Pansy tapant du pied.

- Je… je suis obligée de bosser avec elle, je l'aide en Potions…, répondit Draco brièvement se maudissant à son tour d'avoir suggéré cette mauvaise idée.

- Je te demande pardon ?? explosa Hermione levant cette fois les yeux vers les deux Serpentards. Tu m'aides en Potions ??! Tout ce que tu as fait depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, c'est jouer avec mes stylos, faire semblant de lire tes notes, corner les pages de ton bouquin et discuter avec ton copain !!

- Et alors ??! Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux !! Je n'ai pas de souci à me faire en Potions contrairement à toi Granger ! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as suggéré cette idée d'intégration dans nos Maisons respectives !!! commença à crier Draco.

- Quoi ??!!! explosa à son tour Hermione. Qui m'a invité à venir réviser ici ??! J'ai entendu des voix peut-être ?! J'ai interprété faussement la proposition, " tu ne veux pas venir bosser dans la salle commune des Serpentards " ??! Elle inspira profondément, se calma avant de se lever et rassembler ses affaires : je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller… Tu as vraisemblablement des choses à régler avec toi-même et ta petite amie Malfoy… Salut !

Sur ces mots, elle ne daigna même pas jeter un regard à Draco et Pansy et sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Draco ?

- La ferme Pansy !! répondit Draco rangeant lui aussi ses affaires et plantant Pansy au milieu de la pièce.

Le Professeur Snape faisait les cents pas dans la salle de cours, arpentant les rangs et jetant quelques coups d'œil sur les chaudrons des élèves, à l'affût d'une éventuelle maladresse qu'il avait peut-être planifiée de signaler malgré le fait que ces derniers étaient en train de subir un petit test sur les cours qu'il leur avait enseignés depuis le début de l'année. Hermione soupira profondément et observa indécise les deux éprouvettes qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle prit celle avec un liquide jaunâtre qu'elle reposa aussitôt pour prendre celle avec des petites billes roses dans une espèce de gelée verdâtre. Elle reposa finalement cette dernière aussi et reposa à plat sur sa feuille de papier la formule qui était censée lui donner la clé pour allier un mélange censé arborer une couleur rouge et être utilisé par les anciens sorciers du siècle dernier pour bloquer la circulation sanguine, breuvage dont elle se posa finalement la question de l'utilité et si elle avait lu quelque chose qui mentionnait ce questionnement dans ses lectures.

- Mademoiselle Granger, faites un peu attention à ce que vous faites..., déclara Snape penché sur son pupitre avant de continuer sa lancinante danse autour de la classe.

Elle raya sa formule d'un air rageur et essaya de se rappeler la couleur du liquide qu'elle avait pourtant vue une bonne dizaine de fois ce matin dans son manuel. Elle se retourna et jeta un œil à Harry qui était en train de remuer son breuvage avec précaution alors que Ron était toujours en train d'écrire ce qu'elle pensât être son raisonnement. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté de la classe et aperçut Draco qui regarda autour de lui avant de lui montrer la fiole contenant les petites billes roses.

- _Quoi ??! Malfoy est en train de m'aider ??_ songea-t-elle perplexe et dubitative, _à moins qu'il m'ait montré la mauvaise fiole pour m'induire exprès en erreur..._

- _Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_... songea Draco, _je suis en train d'aider Granger... N'importe quoi... Si je veux m'en débarrasser l'année prochaine, c'est pas le meilleur moyen..._

Les deux heures de supplice arrivèrent finalement à leur terme et Hermione rangea ses affaires plutôt satisfaite de son travail bien qu'elle fût consciente qu'il allait lui falloir travailler davantage dans cette matière si elle voulait obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

Elle retrouva Harry et Ron dans le couloir qui étaient en train de discuter du devoir.

- Hey les gars, si vous pouviez éviter d'en discuter, ça m'arrangerait..., les coupa la jeune sorcière.

- Comme tu veux 'Mione..., déclara Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Je crois que je vais aller manger quelque chose avant l'entraînement de Quidditch, décida Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonne idée, j'ai faim aussi ! approuva Hermione suivant les garçons. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça elle ?... Hermione se retourna soutenant le regard d'une élève de Serpentard dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent alors sans relever et oser aborder le sujet de conversation épineux de cette fin de semaine.

- Quoi ?? insista Hermione voyant qu'il se passait de toute évidence quelque chose qu'elle ignorait et dont elle semblait être concernée.

- C'est au sujet du bal Hermy..., expliqua finalement Harry, tout le monde t'a vue danser avec Malfoy hier soir et ils ne parlent plus que de ça depuis ce matin... Je suis personnellement plutôt content d'avoir manqué ça...

- Et alors quoi ??! commença à s'énerver Hermione, ce n'était qu'une danse !! Il me l'a demandé, j'ai dit oui, juste pour une danse, point barre ! Pas de quoi réécrire la chute de vous-savez-qui !! Sur ces mots, elle tourna brutalement sur sa droite.

- Tu vas où ?? lui cria Ron.

- J'ai plus faim, vous m'avez coupé l'appétit ! finit-elle disparaissant dans les étages.

- J'ai pas vraiment faim non plus moi..., annonça finalement Ron faisant la grimace, entre Luna, Ginny et Hermione, elles m'ont retourné l'estomac depuis hier soir... Les filles… Je te retrouve sur le terrain...

- Ok... Harry soupira et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Tout allait tellement vite depuis septembre, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le mois de novembre venait de s'installer avec sa pluie, son vent, son ciel gris et bientôt la neige... Il détestait l'hiver, il détestait le froid, il détestait en particulier cette période de la fin de l'année, période de révisions intenses, tests en tous genre et bientôt le déballage des fêtes et leur cortège de bons sentiments qui lui donnaient parfois la nausée. Dumbledore, vu les récents événements, avait décidé de renvoyer le maximum d'élèves chez leurs parents pour les fêtes, ils n'étaient donc plus qu'une poignée à rester au château, et il avait accueilli cette nouvelle avec soulagement, il n'aurait au moins pas besoin de jouer un jeu et pourrait tranquillement broyer du noir si l'envie lui en prenait. Il voyait un peu moins ses meilleurs amis par rapport à l'année dernière et cet état de fait l'avait chagriné, mais il songeait aux moments partagés depuis cinq ans, aux fous rires, aux épreuves, à leur amitié et s'était rendu compte, avec un petit sourire triste, qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants et bien que pas encore tout à fait des adultes, il en prenait le chemin et ça l'effrayait un peu. Ron était amoureux et Luna semblait partager ses sentiments, il en était ravi pour lui mais son meilleur ami ne se précipitait plus pour jouer aux échecs avec lui dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre et préférait courir rejoindre sa petite amie. Hermione passait trop de temps avec Malfoy selon lui et il maudissait intérieurement Dumbledore d'avoir infligé à sa petite sœur, comme il aimait l'appeler, une compagnie si peu agréable et d'autant plus si elle ne manquait pas un instant pour l'insulter… Hermione semblait s'en accommoder, et il ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour elle à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et savait frapper là où ça pouvait faire mal elle aussi, sans pour autant avoir à se servir de sa baguette magique. Elle lui manquait quand même terriblement… Mais heureusement, il y avait le Quidditch et Ginny, Ginny et le Quidditch et Ginny jouait au Quidditch dans son équipe… Il pensait de plus en plus à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami et de moins en moins en tant qu'amie, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà, mais surtout depuis la veille où Dean avait rompu avec Ginny laissant cette dernière à nouveau célibataire. Il ne manquerait pas une occasion de l'aider à retrouver le sourire dans les jours à venir, il se l'était promis. Le Quidditch les rapprochait également ; Ginny, après avoir remplacé l'année dernière pendant un temps Harry, collé systématiquement par le Professeur Ombrage, avait été au début de l'année recrutée en tant que poursuiveuse. Harry avait repris son poste d'attrapeur et espérait bien l'année prochaine, après le départ de Poudlard d'Angelina, être nommé Capitaine de l'équipe. Ron était toujours gardien et tenait son rôle assez bien, quand il se concentrait suffisamment et ne pensait pas à Luna… Les premiers matchs de rodage inter-maisons organisés en début d'année avaient vu gagner les Serpentards avec une large avance, victoire que l'équipe des Gryffondors avait expliqué en raison des bouleversements au sein de leur équipe entre l'année dernière et cette année, mais à présent qu'ils étaient à nouveau organisés et soudés, et qu'ils s'entraînaient régulièrement chaque semaine, ils espéraient bien faire un meilleur score voire remporter le prochain tournoi prévu au mois de décembre, et pourquoi pas la coupe en fin d'année…

Il allait arriver à la Grande Salle quand il entendit une bribe de conversation au détour d'un couloir qu'il lui fit monter instantanément la moutarde au nez. Il écouta un instant pour voir si il ne s'était pas trompé avant d'agir.

- … pauvre fille pendue à mes basques pendant toute la soirée ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ?! Granger ! Soyez sérieux les gars, cette sang de bourbe affreuse et stupide !

Il ne s'était pas trompé… Evidemment… Malfoy accompagné de ses deux crétins de gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle…

- Tu peux répéter Malfoy ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu…, s'approcha Harry la voix dangereusement basse et menaçante.

- Potter ! Tu as très bien entendu il me semble… On parlait justement de toi…et de ta petite amie… ou devrais-je dire, ton ex petite amie… Tu as finalement réalisé qu'elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe, tu remontes un peu dans mon estime si tu veux savoir…

- Enlève ça Malfoy ! Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie… mais elle est mon amie et je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça… Enlève ça tout de suite…

- Ou sinon quoi Potter ??! Je n'ai pas à obéir à tes ordres, et tu n'as certainement pas à m'interdire de faire quelque chose ! Granger n'est qu'une sang de bourbe et tu le sais !!

Ce fut trop pour Harry, il sortit sa baguette magique en un temps trois mouvements alors que Malfoy s'apprêtait à faire la même chose mais il fut plus rapide que lui et cria brandissant sa baguette dans les jambes de son ennemi :

- Crampios dolorem !

Draco tomba à genoux en se tordant de douleur, les crampes lui paralysant les jambes tandis que Crabbe et Goyle reculèrent en tremblant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire, même si Malfoy l'avait poussé à bout, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable d'en arriver là, au sein même du château… Hermione, plus impulsive que lui, aurait pu réagir de la sorte, mais pas lui, pas comme ça, pas sur un tel emportement… Il serrait toujours très fort sa baguette dans sa main et elle était toujours pointée sur Malfoy. Ce dernier se leva en faisant une grimace de douleur et regarda Harry, haletant, des éclairs dans les yeux tout en levant à son tour sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Potter, tu as l'intention de me tuer pour ça ??!

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Malfoy ? Utiliser un sort de magie noire dont tu as le secret ?!

- Me tente pas…

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, attendant que l'un des deux agisse pour que l'autre réagisse.

- Retire ce que tu as dit sur Hermione, Malfoy…, tenta à nouveau Harry.

- Tu peux toujours rêver Potter !

Harry fit un pas supplémentaire en direction de Draco qui lui même s'avança un peu en clopinant légèrement. Malfoy allait agir, Harry le savait, il n'allait pas rester sur une telle humiliation. Ils prononcèrent le sort d'une même voix :

- Expelliarmus !

Ils furent projetés tous les deux trois mètres en arrière et leurs baguettes volèrent à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils se relevèrent en respirant bruyamment, surpris d'avoir réagi de la même façon et s'avancèrent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre.

- Et maintenant quoi Potter ??

- Retire ce que tu as dit…, hoqueta Harry encore sous le choc de la violence du sort.

- Change de disque Potter… Tu me fatigues ! Pas question ! Dans quelle langue veux-tu que je te le dise ??! Il faut que je te le mette pas écrit ?! Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

La réponse à cette question fut plus simple que Malfoy ne l'aurait pensé. Harry se jeta sur lui et ils commencèrent à se battre à mains nues.

- Potter ! Malfoy ! Ca suffit ! hurla tout à coup une voix derrière eux et avant qu'ils ne réalisent ce qui se passait, Snape les sépara en les attrapant par le collet. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ?? 20 points en moins chacun ! Chez Monsieur le Directeur, maintenant !!

Ils eurent droit à une bonne remontrance de Dumbledore et 20 points encore en moins pour leurs Maisons respectives, les Professeurs McGonagall et Snape affichant clairement leur déception devant de tels agissements par deux élèves ayant de l'influence au sein de Poudlard. Draco boitillait toujours un peu et avait le nez qui saignait et Harry avait récolté un joli œil au beurre noir à l'œil droit, mais ils refusèrent tous les deux de se rendre à l'infirmerie se contentant d'accepter une potion que leur remit Snape en guise de remède. Ils sortirent en silence, la tête basse, prenant chacun une direction opposée, ne prononçant aucune parole et ne se regardant même pas.

Poudlard, novembre 1977

Novembre s'installa confortablement avec son froid, sa pluie glaciale et son vent tourmenté qui était si fort parfois que le souffle, à travers les voûtes et les recoins du château, ressemblait à des hurlements. Eléa adorait cette saison et encore plus la saison qui arrivait et se réjouissait d'avance de la neige à venir.

L'ambiance de l'école, depuis le bal d'halloween, était toute aussi glaciale que la pluie, les repas se faisaient en silence et la participation aux cours tournaient facilement à l'affrontement, la guerre pour la coupe de la maison était plus importante que jamais, surtout qu'après le champ de bataille du bal, tous les sabliers avaient été remis à zéro.

Dans cette atmosphère haineuse, Eléa et Lucius filaient le parfait amour et ne s'inquiétaient pas du lendemain. Avec l'aide de son amant, de Severus et Rodolphus, Eléa suivait une formation profonde en magie noire, et elle développa rapidement une grande faculté à la pratique de celle-ci, en l'espace d'un mois, elle avait déjà dévoré des dizaines de livres, créé des cercles de protection et de confinement, invoqué les points cardinaux et commencé à travailler la maîtrise des éléments, ce qui était de la haute magie. Au début, elle était un peu effrayée des pouvoirs dont elle disposait mais plus ses amis l'initiaient, moins elle voyait de limite à ses dons et la peur fit place à l'amour du pouvoir… Lucius l'encourageait dans cette voie et lui disait sans cesse de ne pas bloquer ses pouvoirs, de leur laisser libre court, ce qu'ils firent en sa présence aussi, ainsi elle put se rendre compte que son amant, son meilleur ami et celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère étaient beaucoup plus puissants qu'elle ne l'imaginait et que le plus grand des pouvoirs était la confiance en soi.

Le niveau d'Eléa en cours était toujours aussi élevé, sauf, au grand damne de Snape, en potions, d'après lui elle était une véritable calamité.

Lors d'un cours de Divination, Lucius avait lu dans sa main un avenir confus et la naissance d'une fille, son unique enfant, dans un futur proche, et dont il ne serait pas le père, ce qui refroidit un peu leur idylle, un bref instant… mais lorsqu'elle apprit de Bellatrix que les Malfoy avaient de grands dons de voyance de père en fils, elle se surprenait à y penser de temps en temps, en se demandant sans cesse qui pourrait être le père.

Eléa n'imaginait pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et leur première nuit ensemble le lui confirma, ainsi que les suivantes. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de plaisir, leurs corps réagissaient comme si ils n'avaient attendu que cela, ils bougeaient au même rythme, s'enflammaient et jouissaient ensemble, le contact de la peau de Lucius sur la sienne la rendait folle et l'ardeur de son amant ne semblait jamais s'éteindre.

Comment pouvait elle tomber enceinte d'un autre homme ? C'était inconcevable. Lucius avait vu son trouble et lui avait dit de ne pas s'en inquiéter, mais le regard de celui-ci lui indiquait qu'il mentait et peut-être savait-il qui serait le père… elle ne lui posa jamais la question.

Le week-end fut enfin là, après une semaine laborieuse et fatigante. Elle avait encore échoué en potions, ce qui avait mis en colère severus qui lui avait passé un savon monumental au sujet de sa concentration dirigée plus vers le postérieur de Lucius que sur son chaudron. Les cours en compagnie des Gryffondors étaient de loin les plus fatigants, il fallait se concentrer et répondre aux questions des professeurs pour les empêcher de gagner des points, mais cela voulait dire en faire gagner à Serdaigle, ce qui n'était pas non plus le but d'Eléa, sans parler de l'arithmancie qui, bien que passionnante, était vraiment très difficile, même pour un esprit comme le sien.

Ce samedi était particulièrement ensoleillé et doux pour la mi-novembre et toute l'école était dehors pour profiter de ce qui serait sûrement les derniers rayons de soleil avant un hiver annoncé rigoureux. Après un détour de deux heures par la bibliothèque, elle rejoignit enfin Lucius pour une promenade dans le parc.

Arrivée au niveau du grand hêtre qu'occupaient en général James et ses acolytes, elle fut attirée par des éclats de voix. Elle s'approcha et vit Sirius, Peter, Rémus et Lily, menés par James en conflit direct avec Bella, Rodolphus, Lucius et menés, à son étonnement, par Severus. Des élèves se dirigeaient de toute part vers eux pour assister à ce qu'il semblait être un nouveau duel. Elle pressa le pas, elle n'entendait pas leurs paroles mais les expressions sur leurs visages en disaient long.

Soudain ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes et des éclairs de stupéfixion jaillirent dans tous les sens, ainsi qu'un sortilège d'entrave, et un de désarmement. Elle sortit également sa baguette, au cas où. Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte, les sortilèges étaient puissants, des deux côtés. Elle arriva enfin à leur niveau et ils stoppèrent net en la regardant, baguettes levées.

" Eléa ", sourit Lucius, " te voilà enfin ".

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

" Ton petit ami est un mangemort, est-ce que tu le réalises ? " siffla James en la regardant dans les yeux.

" C'est une place de choix en ce moment ", elle souriait d'un air narquois, provoquant les sourires des Serpentards et l'étonnement de ses " anciens " amis.

" Eléa ! Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! " supplia Lily, " tu es trop intelligente pour faire ce choix, ne les rejoins pas, je t'en prie, reviens avec nous… "

Eléa la regarda, perplexe. C'est la première fois que Lily lui parlait de la sorte et cela l'intrigua. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

" Tu ne vas pas te laisser embobiner par cette sang de bourbe ", articula Severus sèchement, un sourcil levé.

" Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, elle ne se laissera pas avoir. " La voix de Lucius était douce et séductrice, et Eléa comprit que c'était à son attention.

" En effet ", elle se tourna vers Lily, " comme tu le dis si bien, je suis trop intelligente. " Elle se dirigea vers son amant qui lui tendait la main, elle la lui prit, la serrant fort et dirigea son regard vers Lily et James : " C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi mon camp depuis longtemps ".

Ils levèrent tous leurs baguettes, Lucius et Eléa toujours main dans la main et les deux camps s'écrièrent " EXPELLIARM… "

" IMPEDIMENTA "

Eléa ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passa, ils furent tous projetés à quelques mètres, les uns sur les autres. Elle fut la première à se relever, prête au combat lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de son père. Il était au milieu d'eux, son regard enflammé, observant chacun des " camps ". Lorsqu'ils furent tous debout, ils se contenta de ces simples mots : " Tous dans mon bureau, immédiatement ".

Dumbledore avait littéralement foncé dans son bureau, suivi des deux " camps ", et accompagnés par les trois directeurs des maisons impliquées.

Une fois arrivés dans le somptueux bureau du Directeur, les élèves se toisaient, l'atmosphère était électrique et un lourd silence se fit. Dumbledore s'approcha de son bureau, surélevé, son aura remplissait la pièce, Eléa pouvait la ressentir plus que les autres, elle avait l'impression que son propre sang allait bouillir. Il était vraiment furieux. Son regard parcourait chaque personne présente, ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains d'Eléa et Lucius, toujours entrelacées, Eléa lâcha subitement la main de son amant qui en fut très surpris. Dumbledore était toujours silencieux et bien qu'Eléa ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, elle savait qu'il essayait de se calmer.

" Vous êtes ", sa voix venait de briser le silence et plusieurs avaient sursauté, " tous autant que vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard ". Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et les observa à nouveau.

" Bien que je me doute fortement du sujet de votre dispute, je ne veux pas en savoir plus , ce que vous devez savoir par contre, c'est que vos actes sont observés par la majorité des élèves et que de vos agissements découle l'atmosphère de l'école entière. C'est pourquoi, le prochain acte de violence, magique ou non, sera sanctionné par un renvoi. Pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui, vos parents recevront une lettre relatant les faits, vous écopez tous d'un avertissement qui figurera dans votre dossier… Disposez. "

Ils sortirent un par un et Eléa s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau à son tour lorsque son père lui demanda de rester, ce qu'elle fit à contrecœur. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

" Je n'approuve pas ta relation avec Lucius Malfoy ", dit-il sérieusement.

" Je m'en doutais… mais je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui, désolée de te décevoir… "

" Tu ne me déçois pas ", s'étonna-t-il, " j'ai bien remarqué vos sentiments, qui s'apparentent plus à la passion qu'à l'amour d'ailleurs… je me fais surtout du soucis, par rapport à son influence. "

" Il ne m'influence pas ", le coupa-t-elle, " j'ai fait mes propres choix. "

" Dans ce cas, tes choix m'attristent ", dit-il à voix basse, " ton soutien aux idées de Voldemort, tes amis, la magie noire… "

A ces mots, elle releva la tête brusquement, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Ou peut-être le sentait-il tout simplement… Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, il ajouta : " Je l'ai senti. Je peux sentir la magie noire à des kilomètres… ne te laisse pas aveugler par tes sentiments pour Lucius, ni par ta haine envers les Moldus, même si je la comprends, tu les as mal jugés. "

Eléa avait les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de colère, de frustration et de douleur, elle ouvrit la bouche et un flot de paroles se déversa alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Ses sentiments pour Lucius, le bien être qu'elle ressentait à ses côtés, l'évolution de ses pouvoirs, Lily, James, Sirius et Rémus, la " famille " qu'elle s'était constituée au sein de Serpentard, les larmes sillonnaient son visage pâle lorsqu'elle évoqua sa mère… Dumbledore était lui aussi ému et s'approcha de sa fille, il la prit dans ses bras, la consolant. Si seulement il avait été plus proche d'elle, plus proche de sa mère… mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider, comment donner des conseils à son enfant, alors que lui même avait fait tant d'erreurs dans sa vie ?

" Ecoute seulement ton cœur… ", avait murmuré le vieil homme, alors qu'une larme se noyait dans sa barbe argenté. Cette phrase, il le savait, éloignerait son unique enfant du chemin qu'il avait espéré pour elle, mais peut-être un jour la sauverait-elle...

Little Hangleton, fin novembre 1996

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps en cette mi-novembre, promenant ses rayons dorés sur l'herbe verte du parc et sur la fontaine, l'eau miroitant de petits reflets argentés alors que tout était paisible dehors. Il tira doucement les rideaux, laissant la lumière envahir la chambre sombre qu'elle avait décorée de la couleur qu'elle aimait le plus, un rouge sombre, couleur du sang. A présent le soleil baignait de ses reflets le corps nacré de sa maîtresse. Ces semaines loin d'Azkaban lui avaient rendu le corps qu'il avait connu il y a seize ans. Elle semblait ne pas avoir vieilli, les seuls témoins du temps passé étaient de légères rides au niveau des yeux et son regard qui avait changé, il était plus mystérieux qu'autrefois mais elle le laissait toujours lire en elle.

Il pouvait la regarder dormir des heures entières, elle paraissait enfin calme et après des nuits entrecoupées de cauchemars et de larmes, elle enfin avait retrouvé cette fougue et cette confiance en elle qu'il aimait tant. La veille, il avait adoré la voir se retenir de trucider Bellatrix, elle était sorti comme une furie, explosant dans le jardin les statues et tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, uniquement par télékinésie, il l'avait observée de la fenêtre, admiratif et réjoui de retrouver ce caractère impulsif. Face à elle, il avait l'impression de redevenir un adolescent. Le Maître le savait et étrangement, cela avait l'air de l'amuser.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques heures, murmura-t-il, j'allais te réveiller, le Maître veut nous voir d'ici une demi heure .

- Je vais me préparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le " noyau " des Mangemorts entra dans le bureau de Voldemort. Après s'être agenouillés, il se relevèrent en attendant qu'il parle. Il les regarda et sourit.

- Il est temps de passer à la première attaque qui marquera aux yeux de tous mon retour. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une fiole, dans laquelle s'agitait un liquide légèrement bleuté et il poursuivit posant le récipient sur le bureau : Ceci est une potion contenant un léger poison… Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres minces. Libéré dans le monde Moldu, il en résultera une maladie contagieuse et mortelle, quand elle n'est pas soignée à temps… Connaissant leur incapacité à trouver des remèdes rapidement, nous pouvons nous attendre à de nombreuses morts. Il laissa échapper un petit rire aigu.

Il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers Eléa, la fiole dans les mains.

- J'ai pensé qu'après ces années d'enfermement tu aimerais sortir… Il lui donna la fiole. Je te charge de cette mission.

Un pâle sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Eléa, elle observa le petite bouteille qui dégageait une faible chaleur.

- Voici l'adresse où tu devras l'ouvrir…

Elle prit le papier qu'il lui tendit et lut. Son visage se figea et elle blêmit. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas faire ça… Elle ne pourrait pas…

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je… mais Maître c'est une école… Je ne comprends pas…, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Une école de Moldus, oui… Son sourire se fit plus large.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants, ils sont innocents…

Elle sentit une douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Il pénétrait ses pensées, elle détestait ça.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu obéis aux ordres, c'est tout, siffla Bellatrix.

Eléa se retourna vers elle vivement et lança :

- Seule une mère peut me comprendre.

Bellatrix devint très pâle. Eléa venait de la blesser profondément, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Furieuse, Bellatrix se dirigea vers elle, baguette à la main, mais Eléa fit seulement un geste de la main, et elle se trouva projetée au sol.

- Assez ! coupa Voldemort. Il dévisagea Eléa. Depuis quand dois-je justifier mes ordres ?

- Excusez-moi, Seigneur, dit Eléa, je mènerai cette mission.

Voldemort afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Bien. Lucius t'accompagnera, vous le ferez cette après-midi, je veux que les enfants soient présents.

Ils prirent congés et se retrouvèrent dans le salon, où un repas les attendait.

- Un jour Eléa, dit une voix derrière elle, un jour je te tuerai, et il n'y aura ni Lucius, ni Rodolphus pour te sauver… Son regard reflétait de la démence. Eléa sourit en coin.

- Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir…Réplica Eléa, avant de lui tourner les talons, elle sortit dans le jardin, où elle passait beaucoup de temps depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban.

Assise dans l'herbe elle était pensive. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu ne manges pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Comment veux-tu que j'avale quelque chose avec ce que je vais faire tout à l'heure ? Elle avait les larmes aux yeux… Il a lu mes pensées, il sait que ma fille est ma faiblesse et il me demande de tuer tous ces enfants… Un fin sillon humide descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres, que recueillit Lucius dans un doux baiser.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, Il te tuera, tu le sais…

- Je sais.

Un silence empreint de culpabilité et de doute s'installa. Soudain elle se tourna vers lui.

- Où est Severus ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la regarda, pris de court.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? demanda-t-il à son tour, surpris.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'y attendais pas, répondit-elle sèchement, tu m'as parlé de lui, de son poste à Poudlard, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ici… c'était mon meilleur ami, je veux savoir où il est...

- Il…il nous a trahis, il travaille pour ton père…, soupira Lucius. Une ombre d'incrédulité traversa le regard d'Eléa.

- Severus Snape ? Expert en magie noire et grand défenseur de la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda-t-elle effarée.

- Tu as bien entendu, murmura-t-il. La déception se lisait dans ses yeux, Severus avait toujours été son bras droit, son ami.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- C'est assez obscur, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir abandonné toutes ses convictions, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il travaille pour l'Ordre.

- Il a peut-être fait le bon choix…

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se leva et rentra au manoir, laissant son amant seul avec sa conscience.

Londres n'avait pas beaucoup changé, se dit-elle en remontant l'étroite rue qui menait à son but. Lucius et elle avaient très peu parlé de cette mission, mais elle était résolue à la mener à bien. Elle devait prouver sa loyauté et elle savait qu'il avait sûrement envoyé d'autres Mangemorts pour l'épier et faire un rapport. Si elle échouait, Lucius prendrait la relève, il avait moins de scrupules à faire ce genre de choses, mais le Maître la tuerait, sans aucun doute, elle ne savait pas si à ses yeux elle était aussi importante qu'elle l'avait été dans le passé.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'école. Une école maternelle, éloignée du centre ville. Les enfants jouaient avec joie en ce début d'après-midi, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux de laine, leurs écharpes remontant pratiquement jusqu'à leurs nez. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un triste sourire. Sa fille avait dû sûrement s'amuser aussi de la sorte et elle n'avait pas été là pour la voir.

Lucius la regarda et lui fit un signe de la tête. Résolue, elle entra dans la cour, quelques enfants se tournèrent sur son passage, la montrant du doigt et lui souriant. Elle se plaça au centre de la cour, des adultes, inquiets se dirigèrent vers elle mais, sa baguette levée, elle cria : " _IMMOBILUS _!"

Une vague d'air chaud envahit l'espace jusqu'à l'entrée, d'où l'observait Lucius. Les enfants et les adultes se figèrent. Elle inspira profondément et sortit la fiole de la poche de son manteau, elle la regarda quelques secondes et enleva le fin bouchon de liège qui la fermait. " _Liberare _", dit-elle dans un murmure.

Le liquide bleuté se transforma en une sorte de gaz pailleté et s'échappa de la fiole, se dirigeant, comme des fines rivières vers chaque enfant et adulte immobilisés. Une fois le liquide entièrement évaporé, elle se dirigea vers Lucius, les larmes aux yeux et il la prit par la main. Elle saisit sa baguette et dit : " _finite_ ", et ils transplanèrent en direction du manoir.

Dans la cour, les enfants et leur instituteurs reprirent, un peu déboussolés, leur mobilité, cherchant Eléa du regard, puis abandonnant pensant qu'ils avaient dû rêver. Dans le fond de la cour, près d'une balançoire, un petit garçon blond, les cheveux en bataille, s'arrêta de courir et toucha sa nuque douloureuse. Soudain une enfant brune surgit près de lui et toucha son bras : " CHAT !"

_Novembre 1996, Poudlard_

Les jours défilaient, le mois de novembre était bien entamé et laisserait bientôt place à décembre. Hermione attendait impatiemment qu'il neige, elle aimait l'hiver, son froid, les feux de cheminée qui crépitaient joyeusement dans toutes les pièces, les chocolats chauds préparés par les elfes de maison qu'elle remercierait encore cette année en leur offrant des vêtements tricotés par ses soins. Elle aimait la neige, sa couleur laissant à l'environnement une blancheur presque irréelle, réellement paradisiaque, son craquement quand on marchait dessus, et ses flocons quand ils tombaient devant ses yeux, dansaient autour d'elle et qu'elle courrait pour essayer de les saisir. Tous les matins, elle se précipitait à la fenêtre pour voir si il n'y avait pas eu pendant la nuit l'instant magique qui lui éclairerait sa journée, mais jusqu'à maintenant la voie lactée ne semblait pas vouloir accéder à ses désirs.

Elle avait eu du mal à pardonner à Harry son geste envers Draco, même si c'était pour sauver son honneur. Elle était devenue plus raisonnable et avait expliqué à Harry qu'il aurait dû laisser courir au lieu de provoquer cet imbécile. Elle était plus que froide avec Draco, ne lui adressant la parole que durant leurs heures obligatoires à passer ensemble. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction et cette façon dont il l'avait insultée et humiliée derrière son dos à de nombreuses reprises. Elle avait pourtant pensé qu'il avait changé, que le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait contribué à ce qu'il la voit sous un jour différent et autrement qu'une sang de bourbe qui n'aurait jamais dû être acceptée à Poudlard. Elle s'était trompée et s'en était voulue d'avoir été aussi naïve et d'avoir cru qu'il aurait pu évoluer vis-à-vis d'elle. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement finalement ? Il était un Malfoy et un Serpentard… Les deux semaines qui suivirent ce premier novembre furent affreuses pour elle, elle avait été en colère contre Harry et ne supportait pas de voir Draco tous les jours, se demandant si elle n'allait pas devenir folle au bout du compte, jusqu'à un samedi après-midi de mi-novembre où alors qu'elle révisait en plein soleil sur le parvis de l'école, une ombre lui avait tout à coup caché le soleil qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux et lui réchauffait quelque peu le visage. Elle avait levé la tête et découvert avec stupeur Malfoy devant elle, se demandant quel mauvais plan il avait encore manigancé avant de tomber des nues en entendant les mots qu'il avait prononcés d'une voix faible mais claire :

- Je suis désolé… Pour ce que j'ai dit le lendemain d'Halloween, je suis désolé, c'était stupide…

Et il s'était éloigné n'attendant pas sa réaction ou un quelconque pardon. Il était venu lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire et ce qu'il avait sûrement répété des centaines de fois, sa conscience certainement tiraillée par ce besoin d'aveu alors qu'il la regardait tous les jours ou presque dans les yeux. Elle était restée abasourdie. Il avait sûrement dû faire un effort surhumain pour venir lui faire des excuses. Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, Prince de Serpentard, s'était excusé… Il s'était excusé pour son comportement envers elle, une sang de bourbe… Le monde tournait décidément à l'envers depuis quelques temps. Elle était restée plusieurs secondes interdite, la bouche entrouverte, son stylo suspendu, son livre glissant de ses genoux pour tomber sur le sol dont le vent avait fait tourner les pages à toute vitesse, et quand elle l'avait ramassé, la page retenue au hasard du manuel sur les Arts Divinatoires correspondait au chapitre 38, Le Tarot de Marseille, et elle avait alors souri avec une idée en tête.

Ils n'avaient pas évoqué ce samedi après-midi et ses excuses, le temps s'était sûrement suspendu pendant ce moment, mais elle sentait que depuis ce jour, les choses s'étaient apaisées entre eux. Elle n'allait plus à leurs rendez-vous à contrecœur et il essayait de lui parler moins sèchement lorsqu'il lui expliquait quelque chose ayant trait à la magie noire. Ils s'étaient même surpris à éclater de rire parfois ; et souvent, après ces moments irréels et impensables il y a encore quelques mois, elle voyait sur son visage un regard différent et des expressions bizarres qui la troublaient et il baissait alors les yeux, visiblement troublé lui aussi. Elle découvrait un Draco Malfoy qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusque là et elle se demandait si il jouait un jeu, si il était lui-même et elle était un peu effrayée par ses multiples personnalités mais intriguée aussi et elle voulait plus que tout creuser davantage le personnage et faire tomber complètement sa carapace.

Ron était heureux, elle le voyait dans son regard, et il souriait toujours bêtement pour un rien, même quand le Professeur Snape lui avait remis son devoir guère brillant. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu une note merveilleuse mais elle avait limité les dégâts et au moins, elle ne s'était pas trompée de potion et avait jeté un regard reconnaissant à Draco qui lui avait souri en retour. Harry avait eu une note tout à fait satisfaisante et il s'était lui-même surpris du résultat, n'arrêtant pas d'en parler tout l'après-midi et fatigant Hermione et Ginny qui avaient fini par lui demander poliment mais fermement de changer de sujet de conversation. Il avait fait une moue boudeuse et Ginny lui avait alors pris la main avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue qui l'avait fait bafouiller et devenir rouge comme son polo. Les filles avaient alors éclaté de rire et Hermione s'était aperçue qu'une certaine alchimie et magie se produisaient entre ces deux-là et que les choses ne tarderaient pas à se concrétiser, à sa plus grande joie.

Elle entra dans la Tour d'Astronomie et trouva Draco qui l'attendait déjà en train de jouer avec le mobile des planètes et reproduire la Guerre des étoiles alors que les planètes se détachaient et rebondissaient sur le sol et qu'il s'amusait à les faire léviter sa baguette à la main prononçant " _Wingardium leviosa_ " un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas vue entrer et elle prit une chaise en silence s'asseyant tout en sortant le matériel nécessaire et qui allait les occuper pendant deux heures. Elle posa volontairement son livre sur la table en le tapant assez fort pour qu'il l'entende et il se retourna surpris tandis que les planètes tombèrent sur le sol et roulèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas vue entrer…, déclara-t-il venant à sa rencontre.

- J'ai vu oui… Tu t'es bien amusé ? demanda-t-elle un large sourire aux lèvres. Il la regarda apercevant son air moqueur et haussa les épaules prenant une chaise et s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à son tour changeant de sujet de conversation.

- Tarot de Marseille !! annonça-t-elle avec entrain sortant le jeu de cartes de sa boîte et ouvrant son livre au chapitre correspondant.

- Oh, super…

- Tu le connais déjà ?

- Non…, mentit-il alors que son père lui en avait offert un jeu pour ses six ans.

- Super, on va le voir ensemble alors !

- Ok… Il soupira un peu, plutôt content qu'elle ne sache pas trop lire les cartes divinatoires qui pourraient lui révéler des choses à son sujet qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse.

- Bien, il y a plusieurs manières de tirer les cartes, on peut faire plusieurs jeux possibles mais on va commencer par le plus simple, et on va faire ton prénom…, expliqua-t-elle tout en battant le jeu de cartes avant de le lui tendre : DRACO, cinq lettres, tu tires cinq cartes…

- Ok… Il étala faces cachées cinq cartes devant Hermione et cette dernière ferma un instant les yeux inspirant et expirant à intervalles réguliers.

- Chut Malfoy ! Je me concentre…, répondit-elle gardant les yeux fermés. Il fit un énorme effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et commença à retourner les cartes énonçant les figures.

- L'Amoureux, La Maison-Dieu, L'Etoile, Le Monde, Le Diable… La troisième carte au milieu de ton prénom est celle qui est la plus importante, elle te représente en quelque sorte ou représente ce qui occupe tes pensées, et là, c'est L'Etoile, la carte n17… Elle feuilleta les pages de son livre et parcourut un instant la page qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Draco, en voyant les cartes correspondant son prénom, avait eu du mal à déglutir et s'était enfoncé un peu plus sur sa chaise.

- Alors, ça donne quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment connaissant déjà les nouvelles qu'annonçaient les cartes.

- Attends… L'Etoile, c'est une jeune fille…, dit-elle levant la tête pour le regarder.

- C'est toi sûrement, tu es en face de moi…, tenta-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas… C'est quelqu'un qui occupe tes pensées et qui est très important pour toi, que tu apprécies énormément…

- Ah… alors non, ce n'est pas toi…, déclara-t-il un sourire narquois.

- Ca va, n'en rajoute pas Malfoy… L'Amoureux, le 6, ben c'est l'amoureux quoi… Tu es amoureux Malfoy ?? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Donne-moi ce bouquin ! dit-il lui arrachant le livre des mains. Ce n'est pas que ça, " _L'Amoureux désigne un choix que je sujet aura à faire dans un avenir proche_ ", finit-il de lire lui rendant son livre.

- Oui, un choix… concernant une jeune fille…, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel. Ensuite… La Maison-Dieu, le 16, c'est un bouleversement, une colère, un coup de foudre… On va dire plutôt un coup de foudre dans ton cas hein Malfoy…

- TU as décidé ça… Tu interprètes finalement les cartes dans le sens que tu veux les interpréter, ce n'est pas de la voyance ça, c'est du n'importe quoi Granger…

- Le Monde, continua-t-elle ignorant sa remarque, le 21… Oh, c'est une excellente carte ! Une des meilleures du tarot, elle annonce la réussite dans tout ce que tu entreprendras !

- Super, content de l'apprendre…

- Tu as donc toutes tes chances avec cette fille…, dit-elle volontairement un large sourire aux lèvres dans le but de l'agacer. Et enfin, le Diable, le 15… Ouh…

- Quoi ??

- Euh…

- QUOI ??!

- " _Le Diable incite aux plaisirs de la chair…_ ", lut-elle légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Et ça dit quoi d'autre ? soupira-t-il plus qu'agacé.

- " _Il ouvre les yeux au sujet, annonce une alternative de satisfactions et de déceptions et peut entraîner un manque de contrôle…_ "

- Ouais…

- Bon, si on additionne les cartes, 616172115, ça fait 12. 12, c'est le Pendu… " _Peut annoncer le blocage et l'immobilité d'une situation ou au contraire son déblocage, à interpréter avec les autres cartes l'entourant… _" Donc, dans ton cas, vu que tes cartes sont plutôt bonnes, on peut dire que ta situation va se débloquer… dans le domaine sentimental…

- Il la regarda perplexe, elle était plutôt bonne finalement, mais il se félicita mentalement qu'elle n'ait pas davantage de prédispositions pour mettre des images sur le support de voyance qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Ok, Granger, à ton tour !! décida-t-il prenant à son tour le jeu tout en le battant et la regardant d'un air amusé.

- Quoi ? Ah non, Malfoy, _JE_ devais _TE_ tirer les cartes, pas l'inverse…

- Oui, et tu as brillamment mené ta mission à son terme… A mon tour maintenant… Quoi ? Tu as peur que ce qu'on pourrait découvrir…, la provoqua-t-il.

- Non, je n'ai rien à cacher, dit-elle d'un air supérieur, et puis de toute façon, tu as déjà vu mon avenir dans les lignes de ma main, n'est-ce pas ?… Son visage se ferma l'espace d'un bref instant et il lui tendit le jeu.

- HERMIONE, 8 lettres, 8 cartes… Elle s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel et il retourna les cartes absorbant leurs figures, leurs chiffres et les associations qui lui venaient.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle tout en étant surprise de voir une intense concentration sur le visage de Draco.

- L'Impératrice, le 3, et la Maison-Dieu, le 16, sont les deux cartes qui te représentent… Passe-moi le bouquin…, déclara-t-il dans le but de lui donner davantage une contenance plutôt que de tirer une réelle utilité du manuel.

- Maison-Dieu, tu l'avais aussi… ce n'est pas terrible ça, hein ?…, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- C'est un bouleversement dans ta vie… par rapport à une femme…

- Une femme… Quelle femme ? C'est ma mère ? Il va arriver quelque chose à ma mère ?? Malfoy !!

- Hey, du calme… Je ne sais pas, je pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de négatif mais en tout cas, quelque chose de décisif, c'est certain… On pourrait dire qu'elle représente une figure maternelle, c'est peut-être McGonagall, dit-il un large sourire.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très explicite non plus Malfoy…, lui fit-elle remarquer en soupirant. Il leva un sourcil mais ne lui répondit pas.

- La Papesse, le 2, annonce la chance et le Monde, le 21, qui suit, une réussite totale.

- Pas mal… Ce n'est donc pas négatif avec cette femme alors, hein ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… La femme est entourée de la Maison-Dieu et du Jugement, le 20. Tu devras prendre une décision déterminante par rapport à cette femme, décision qui aura des conséquences cruciales…

- Tu me fais peur Malfoy…, avoua-t-elle finalement d'un air sérieux. Il vit son regard sincère et annonça les trois cartes restantes un sourire en coin et d'une manière plus détendue.

- L'Amoureux, le 6, le Bateleur, le 1, la Lune, le 18… On dirait qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air aussi ici… L'Amoureux, tu connais… Le Bateleur, c'est un jeune homme et la Lune annonce un changement précédé d'une réflexion et d'une certaine patience… Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer Granger ??

- Très drôle…

- On additionne : 221203166118 nous donne… 15. Et 15, c'est le Diable…

Elle leva des yeux ronds comme des billes vers lui, il lui jeta un regard choqué plus que forcé suivi d'un sourire en coin entendu, et ils pouffèrent de rire. Elle était remontée dans sa chambre songeuse, elle l'avait vue, l'image s'était superposée, dans le jeu de Malfoy, sur l'Etoile, elle avait vu le visage de la jeune fille. C'était elle… Malfoy était amoureux d'elle et cette pensée la laissait songeuse, et anxieuse. Malfoy était si imprévisible… Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire, pas pu lui avouer une telle chose, elle n'osait imaginé sa réaction si elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait vu… Il aurait nié, se serait énervé, l'aurait encore traitée de sang de bourbe avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, elle en était sûre… Elle le pensait tout du moins… Et ce garçon qu'il avait vu dans son jeu, est-ce que lui l'avait _réellement_ vu ? Il paraissait bon en matière de divination mais elle en doutait, il n'aurait pas manqué une telle opportunité pour se moquer d'elle… Elle était amoureuse de personne, donc si leurs jeux se recoupaient et qu'elle avait vu juste, le jeune homme dans son jeu pouvait très bien être Malfoy lui-même et dans ce cas, si il s'était reconnu, il ne lui aurait certainement pas dit ! Malfoy était amoureux d'elle, elle l'avait vu en lui tirant les cartes. Malfoy était incontestablement amoureux d'elle, il apparaissait même dans son propre jeu... Elle décida de cesser de penser à tout ça sur le champ pour éviter une implosion mentale et recouvrit sa tête avec son oreiller.

Ils étaient groupés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, murmurant et essayant d'écouter à la porte le moindre indice qui pourrait leur expliquer le remue ménage matinal et la probable urgence médicale qui avait fait transplaner les plus grands médecins de Ste Mangouste. Rien ne filtrait pourtant et malgré l'intervention à de nombreuses reprises de Mme Pomfresh priant les élèves de regagner la salle commune de leurs maisons respectives, ils n'avaient pas bougé et essayaient de comprendre ce qui paraissait être grave.

- Si ça se trouve, ce n'est que Londubat qui a glissé sur le verglas ce matin et s'est cassé la jambe ! plaisanta Draco ce qui fit pouffer de rire Crabbe et Goyle.

- Tais-toi Malfoy ! intervint Parvati Patil, ça a l'air sérieux, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, il était sur le point de répliquer quand il vit Hermione, Harry et Ron approcher et il préféra se taire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? demanda Harry à l'assemblée agglutinée devant la porte. Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu et les murmures continuaient de plus belle.

- Parvati…, tenta à son tour Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

- Certains disent avoir vu quelqu'un amener un élève en courant à l'infirmerie…, commença Parvati, ensuite il paraît que des médecins de Ste Mangouste sont arrivés en nombre…

- C'est _une_ élève…, rectifia Kévin Whitby l'oreille collée contre la porte.

- Il paraît que c'est Lisa Turpin…, annonça une voix dans la foule.

- Lisa Turpin ?

- Une élève de Serdaigle…

- C'est vrai, personne ne l'a vue ce matin…, acquiesça Luna rejoignant Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda à son tour Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

- Une élève est malade…, expliqua Harry s'approchant d'elle.

- C'est Lisa Turpin, ajouta Luna.

- Oh… la nouvelle petite amie de Dean…, déclara platement Ginny le regard dans le vide. Harry la prit par les épaules et elle posa sa tête contre lui.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement et les élèves reculèrent laissant sortir Dumbledore et les médecins derrière lui. Son regard bleu légèrement voilé balaya l'assemblée et il s'éclaircit la voix annonçant solennellement aux élèves présents.

- Je vous prierais tous de regagner vos salles communes respectives et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je n'autorise personne, et je dis bien _personne_ à quitter le château, sous aucun prétexte. Toute contravention à cet ordre sera lourdement sanctionnée… Je vous donne tous rendez-vous dans une heure dans la Grande Salle, veuillez avertir vos camarades, vous pouvez disposer…

Les murmures reprirent alors que les élèves regagnaient leurs salles communes par petits groupes. Les théories commençaient à être échafaudées et les rumeurs commençaient à circuler, faisant bourdonner les oreilles d'Hermione qui n'appréciait pas ce genre de discussions stériles et inutiles. Ils avaient accompagné Luna jusqu'à sa Maison avant de rejoindre la leur non sans avoir eu à subir avant de pouvoir entrer dans leur salle commune la théorie farfelue de la grosse dame du portrait. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient assis à une table tandis qu'Hermione se tenait près de la fenêtre regardant le ciel gris avec inquiétude. Surprise, elle sursauta quand elle vit Hedwige pointer son bec derrière la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit au hibou qui vola directement vers Harry.

- Je crois qu'Hedwige a une lettre pour toi Harry…, déclara Hermione tout en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

- Tu as raison… Il décrocha la lettre de la patte de son hibou non sans lui avoir fait une petite caresse amicale et déplia la lettre avec appréhension.

- Alors ? demanda Ron n'y tenant plus.

- C'est pour nous tous… C'est de Dumbledore… L'Ordre du Phénix se réunit dans une semaine…

------------------------------------

Vous avez aimé ? Vous en voulez encore ? A vos cliks ! lol

Bonne semaine à tous, à mardi prochain ;-))


	5. Un fantôme du passé

**Titre :** Les liens du passé  
  
**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa,moi..:-p, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.  
  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par myself ... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...  
  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.  
  
**Rating : PG-13**

Couples : Let's read and see !!  
  
**Note de Rowy :** je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...  
  
**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too  
  
**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Diabolik : Rowy : niark ! c'est un de mes chapitres préférés aussi !! sisi ! Merci !

Eléa : ah bin non c'est pas mon préféré à moi …. :p

Elsar : rowy : c'est adorable et merci pour tes commentaires ! Lucius attendrissant ? C'est poulette qui va rigoler là !! lol Voui, je suis shipper Draco/Mione… Ah, vous aviez remarqué… Snape, j'ai plus de mal à écrire pour lui, mais poulette y arrive très bien, elle fait ça comme une chef donc oui, Snape est là et bien là !

Eléa : mon Lulu t'attendrit ? piré…..lol…je suis contente qu'Eléa te plaise, c'est un perso auquel je tiens beaucoup….et pour Snape, on y travaille ! (mais si poulette, tu écris bien aussi pour Snape :rolleyes :

Lélo : Rowy : évidemment qu'il est trop bien mon Draco à moi rien qu'à moi !! Merci à toi

Eléa : merci Lélo ! !

Chapitre 5 : Un fantôme du passé

Poudlard, décembre 1996

Ils étaient tous installés dans la Grande Salle, chaque élève à la table de sa Maison, comme s'apprêtant à écouter une cérémonie solennelle. Ils n'en étaient pas loin à vrai dire, tous les Professeurs de Poudlard étaient également présents, assis en silence, l'air grave, attendant que le Directeur fasse son entrée. Les murmures étaient faibles, ils n'osaient pas trop élever la voix en voyant le mutisme des Professeurs. Hermione était assise entre Ron et Ginny, Harry se trouvait en face d'elle, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis la réception de la lettre de Dumbledore les conviant à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Plus que le discours qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entendre, c'est surtout la réunion à Grimault Place qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

Dumbledore fit enfin son entrée dans la Grande Salle suivi de trois médecins de Ste Mangouste. Les Professeurs se levèrent, bientôt imités par les élèves et le vieux sorcier fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir et prit place devant son pupitre sur lequel il sembla poser tout le poids de son corps et de la nouvelle qu'il avait à annoncer en posant ses mains de chaque côté de ce dernier, comme saisissant l'aigle à bras le corps. Il sembla prendre une grande respiration, sa poitrine se gonfla sous sa robe et il regarda l'assemblée par dessus ses petites lunettes en demi-lune.

- Tôt ce matin, une élève a enfreint le règlement, cette infraction a malheureusement entraîné des conséquences dramatiques et d'une gravité extrême…

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever parmi les élèves. Hermione, Harry et Ron se jetèrent des regards interrogatifs.

- Je vous en prie…, reprit Dumbledore. Je pense que vous savez tous qu'il s'agit de Lisa Turpin. Elle a transplané ce matin depuis Hogsmeade jusqu'à Londres, en plein cœur du monde des Moldus.

Un " oh " de stupeur résonna dans la Grande Salle. C'était effectivement très grave, ils le savaient tous. Depuis l'évasion des Mangemorts, Dumbledore avait interdit aux élèves de quitter le château, sous aucun prétexte, alors se rendre dans le monde des Moldus… C'était inconcevable en temps normal alors en cette période de tensions extrêmes, la nouvelle avait de quoi surprendre. Et tout le monde savait qu'il était formellement interdit de transplaner durant les six premières années à Poudlard, et puis de toute manière, l'enseignement de cet art difficile à maîtriser, surtout concernant le point de chute, n'avait lieu qu'en septième et dernière année. Or, Lisa n'était qu'en sixième année, et la manière dont elle avait appris à transplaner importait peu à ce moment-l

Harry avait froncé les sourcils. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se réunir pour discuter de la petite escapade de Lisa ?!!… Ca devait être plus grave… Elle était à l'infirmerie, avait-elle été attaquée par les Mangemorts en plein cœur de Londres ? Hermione semblait avoir lu dans les pensées d'Harry et ils se regardèrent l'air inquiet. Dumbledore attendit que la vague de réactions se calme et il ne tarda pas à donner la réponse à la question que tous devaient se poser.

- Au-delà de son geste grave et inconscient, Miss Turpin a aussi mis sa vie en danger… Elle a contracté une maladie très grave, une méningite, qui a déjà tué beaucoup de Moldus… Sa vie ne semble plus en danger à présent, les médecins spécialisés dans les maladies Moldues sont intervenus à temps. Elle demeure cependant intransportable et devra rester à l'infirmerie encore quelques jours, sous étroite surveillance. C'est une maladie très contagieuse et même si il y a peu de chance pour qu'un de vous ait été en contact avec elle depuis ce matin, je vous demanderais tous, par petits groupes dont je vais appeler les noms, de vous rendre en silence et dans le calme jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Snape pour y ingérer un remède préventif.

Une maladie Moldue… Les mots de Dumbledore résonnaient dans la tête d'Hermione alors qu'elle se rendait comme une automate jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Snape pour y recevoir la potion. Le terme était lâché, il n'était pas inconnu pour Hermione, elle n'avait pas échappé durant son enfance au cortège des maladies infantiles Moldues et se souvenait en particulier de la méchante rougeole qui l'avait clouée au lit pendant une semaine alors qu'elle avait six ans et elle avait alors raté par la même occasion une sortie scolaire qui aurait dû l'emmener au Musée de l'Homme. Elle avait regretté de n'avoir pu apercevoir les répliques grandeur nature des dinosaures et en avait voulu à Danny, son meilleur ami à l'époque, de ne pas lui avoir ramené quelques souvenirs. Elle se souvint même lui avoir fait la tête pendant trois jours, elle pouvait se montrer rancunière parfois, mais elle lui avait finalement pardonné quand, un dimanche matin particulièrement enneigé, il était venu lui apporter des marrons à faire cuire dans la cheminée et ils avaient alors passé le meilleur des dimanches d'hiver dont elle pouvait encore se souvenir, entre les batailles de boules de neige, les bonhommes de neige, et le goûter au coin du feu avec les marrons brûlants sortant du feu et le chocolat chaud que leur avait préparé sa maman. La méningite… Elle connaissait cette maladie, elle en avait entendu parler dans son enfance également, c'était extrêmement grave. Elle était petite, elle devait avoir quatre ans, mais elle s'en souvenait encore… Sa cousine, Jodie, alors âgée de deux ans, avait contracté cette maladie et était restée entre la vie et la mort très longtemps à l'hôpital. Elle se souvenait des pleurs de sa mère, de l'inquiétude de ses parents toujours pendus au téléphone, des allers retours chez ses grands-parents et à l'hôpital. Jodie n'était heureusement pas morte, elle était forte, elle s'en était sortie, mais non sans séquelle, elle était à présent sourde d'une oreille et avait perdu la moitié de l'audition de son autre oreille. Les médecins avaient dit qu'elle s'en était bien tirée, les séquelles pouvaient être bien plus importantes que ça, et pouvaient même toucher le cerveau…

Après avoir bu sans réfléchir et le regard légèrement embrumé, perdue dans ses pensées, la potion couleur or de Snape, Hermione remonta lentement jusqu'à sa chambre comme leur avait ordonné Dumbledore. Elle était fatiguée, exténuée, elle n'arrivait pas à garder ses paupières ouvertes, elle décida de s'allonger un moment et ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

- Professeur Dumbledore…, intervint Snape qui avait fini la distribution, ils doivent à présent tous dormir et la potion doit avoir fait son effet…

- Je vous remercie Severus. Vous pouvez lancer le sort de désinfection de l'école…

Poudlard, décembre 1977

Des petites étoiles blanches et étincelantes… non, des bouts de coton tourbillonnant, s'enchevêtrant et se posant délicatement sur le sol, non… décidément, elle n'arriverait pas à trouver une comparaison assez juste pour décrire le spectacle auquel elle assistait depuis la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Il neigeait depuis deux jours déjà et elle ne se lassait pas de regarder la neige tomber. Elle adorait l'hiver, tout semblait empreint de pureté. La veille, elle était sortie se promener dans le parc, et le silence l'avait frappée, on entendait juste la neige se poser, le château sous ce manteau blanc était vraiment splendide.

Elle n'avait pas avancé du tout sur son devoir de Métamorphose, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle ne cessait de penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu le matin même avec Lucius. Il ne serait pas là pour les vacances de Noël, il partait dans sa famille pendant quinze jours.

Quinze jours. Cela semblait interminable, il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui, mais elle avait refusé, elle n'aurait pas l'autorisation et elle avait bien pensé demander à son père de bien vouloir lui accorder cette faveur, " Papa ! Je pars en vacances chez les Malfoy ! " Elle en rigolait encore, elle avait imaginé la tête de Dumbledore… certes, il lui avait laissé faire ses choix, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Peu d'élèves resteraient cette année, avec ces temps de guerre, les parents souhaitaient avoir leurs enfants près d'eux. Severus resterait, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose… " Sauf qu'il voudra absolument me faire travailler la potion ", pensa Eléa, " ce type est un acharné, il suffit qu'il essaie de m'apprendre quelque chose pour que je sois terrifiée ".

Bon sang, quinze jours… " Il va falloir que j'accélère les choses pour son cadeau…" Elle avait trouvé un cadeau très particulier pour Lucius, qu'il apprécierait sûrement, seulement il demandait un rituel très particulier et il fallait qu'elle se prépare. La sortie prévue au Pré-au-lard ce week-end là lui permettrait d'acheter ce qu'il lui manquait et ensuite elle attendrait le bon matin, juste après la pleine lune, pour accomplir le rituel.

Eléa parcourait les allées de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre tout en se parlant à elle-même lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une silhouette l'observait… Lily… elle souriait légèrement.

" Toujours à te parler toute seule ? " déclara Lily.

" On ne perd pas ce genre d'habitude ", marmonna Eléa, puis elle se retourna vers Lily : "Il n'est pas avec toi ? Il est rare de vous voir séparés ", dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

" Non je devais finir le devoir d'arithmancie pour demain matin ". Elle regarda Eléa quelques secondes puis reprit : " Eléa… tu me manques… Pourquoi ne pas essayer de nous réconcilier ? "

Eléa leva un sourcil interrogateur : " Tu veux que nous redevenions amies ou tu as simplement peur de me voir dans un autre camp que le tien ? "

" Non, bien sûr que non, je veux vraiment redevenir ton amie ", s'étonna Lily.

" Mais bien sûr ", pensa Eléa, " Et puis tous les samedis soirs on fera une sortie à quatre et on jouera aux échecs ". Elle reprit son sérieux : " Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Lily… ça ne sera jamais comme avant… et Lucius ne serait pas d'accord. "

" Lucius… oui, évidemment… "

" Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? " demanda-t-elle brusquement.

" Que tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Lucius… " Elle continua, tristement : " Je pensais que tu te serais tournée vers Sirius… "

" J'aimais beaucoup Sirius… et il m'a toujours plu. Mais il était trop proche de James, je ne pouvais pas… "

" Je comprends, c'est juste… dommage. " Un silence gêné s'installa que brisa Eléa.

" Je te laisse, je dois rejoindre Rodolphus. " Elle lui tendit un livre : " C'est le livre dont tu auras besoin pour ton devoir, chapitre quarante sept. "

" Oh ", s'étonna Lily, " Merci beaucoup ".

Poudlard, décembre 1996

Certaines journées semblaient se dérouler au ralenti à Poudlard, et plus particulièrement depuis quelques semaines. Les élèves agissaient parfois par automatismes, comme des machines, toujours les mêmes gestes, les mêmes regards hagards en cours, le bruit de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque durant les repas. Dumbledore paraissait réaliser que la vie commençait à s'éteindre au château et il s'en sentait un peu responsable, mais pouvait-il réellement faire autrement ?… Autoriser les élèves à sortir de l'enceinte de l'immense bâtisse protectrice était trop dangereux et depuis l'incident causé par l'inconscience de Lisa, il avait même interdit l'accès au parvis et au parc, si bien que les élèves étaient enfermés toute la journée quand ils ne s'entraînaient pas au Quidditch ou ne prenaient pas l'air sur l'immense balcon de la Tour d'Astronomie. Même Hagrid n'avait plus la permission de leur faire découvrir leur environnement animal et végétal, et la Forêt Interdite n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom…

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix aurait lieu dans deux heures à présent, ils allaient certainement discuter de cette situation, il fallait trouver une solution, pour le bien-être des élèves mais aussi pour leur sécurité.

Poudlard, décembre 1977

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard le week-end suivant fut assez agréable. Se promener sous la neige, la sentir crisser sous ses pieds, accompagnée de l'homme qu'elle aimait et oublier un peu les tensions de ces derniers mois lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Lucius, conscient du besoin qu'elle ressentait de s'évader un peu, avait accepté de l'accompagner à la sortie, c'était un sacrifice pour lui, elle le savait, il détestait la neige et le froid.

Elle avait pu faire ses achats pour le rituel en compagnie de Rodolphus, qui garderait son secret, en contre partie, elle avait dû l'aider à choisir un cadeau pour Bellatrix, malheureusement il n'avait pas opté pour sa proposition de biscuits au vitriol, et il avait donc choisi une bague ancienne, en or blanc et pierre de lune bleutée, qui apporte chance et passion. Quant à Eléa, elle choisit pour Lucius un pendentif avec une magnifique émeraude qu'elle enchanterait dans la nuit. Ils étaient ensuite tous allés boire un verre au Trois Balais avant de rentrer pour se réchauffer autour du feu de cheminée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle alla se coucher assez tôt, puis à minuit elle se releva pour enchanter le pendentif, le sort était assez simple et très rapide, ensuite elle se recoucha et dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, elle avait prit une potion à base de valériane et de passiflore qu'elle avait fabriqué avec l'aide de Severus, " si je ne t'aide pas, tu ne te réveilleras jamais " lui avait-il dit un sourire aux lèvres. Ce breuvage l'aiderait à bénéficier d'un sommeil plus que réparateur, jeudi matin, à l'aube, elle accomplirait le rituel et elle avait besoin de force.

Little Hangleton, décembre 1996

Le soleil ne brillait plus depuis quelques jours, le temps était à la neige, il allait neiger, il le sentait et il détestait la neige, le froid, cette humidité, cette blancheur trop pure pour lui. Il soupira en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. La pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité et l'absence du soleil la rendait encore plus morne et triste. Elle était toujours couchée, les rideaux étaient tirés et il ne distinguait que ses cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller blanc. Il tira d'un coup sec les rideaux et ne constata pas un grand changement vu le temps décidément très sombre et le ciel bas et gris. Elle ne protesta même pas, elle ne protestait plus depuis quelques jours et cela l'inquiétait, elle qui avait pourtant une certaine propension à exprimer son mécontentement mais aussi une certaine joie de vivre depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Elle n'avait plus cette lumière dans ses yeux, plus de vie dans son corps et plus d'âme dans sa voix, et il s'était demandé durant un instant de panique si le Maître y était pour quelque chose avant de réaliser que non, et il connaissait la raison de l'extinction de sa flamme…

- Eléa…

Pas de réponse, pas un mouvement, rien. Rien que le silence et l'inertie. Il s'approcha lentement du lit et se pencha vers elle. Il balaya du revers de sa main ses cheveux qui cachaient son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa peau n'avait jamais été plus blanche. Il en aimait la couleur laiteuse laissant deviner sa douceur, sa souplesse et sa senteur mais à présent, il était inquiet, elle était trop pâle… Il se pencha davantage sur elle et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou qui la fit enfin réagir et elle se retourna ouvrant doucement les yeux. Leur bleu était presque délavé, ils reflétaient son âme et ils étaient si tristes.

- Il faut que tu manges Eléa… Je peux te faire apparaître ce que tu veux, dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir…, tenta-t-il avec toute la douceur qu'il ne réservait que pour elle.

- Je n'ai pas faim…, répondit-elle faiblement le regard vitreux et dans le vide semblant fixer le plafond.

- Il faut que tu manges ! ordonna-t-il un peu plus fermement. Tu n'as rien mangé hier et tu as rendu avant hier tout ce que tu avais réussi à avaler ! Regarde-moi Eléa…

Elle tourna son visage sur sa gauche et le léger mouvement fit couler sur sa joue les larmes qu'elle retenait. Ses yeux en étaient inondés, on aurait cru un lagon en plein cœur du Pacifique.

- Ils sont morts Lucius… Tous ces enfants sont morts, j'ai tué des enfants…, souffla-t-elle bouleversée, la gorge serrée.

- Ce n'était que des Moldus… Les ordres étaient clairs, la mission est réussie, point barre, pas de quoi épiloguer !

- Ma fille aurait pu se trouver parmi eux, j'aurais pu tuer ma fille…

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi je t'en prie… Ta fille a seize ans aujourd'hui et ne vit probablement pas dans le monde des Moldus.

Elle se redressa soudainement prenant une position assise et ses yeux s'éclairèrent alors semblant redonner quelque peu de luminosité dans la chambre.

- Il faut que j'aille voir mon père Lucius ! Il sait lui ! Il faut que je la retrouve, que je la vois, que je sache…

- C'est trop risqué, il te fera enfermer à nouveau… Et c'est également risqué pour le clan et nos projets…

- Non, je ne lui dirais rien, je lui prouverai que j'ai chang

- Il sait tout de toi, tu ne peux rien lui cacher et tu le sais. Et non, tu n'as pas changé… Tu es là avec moi, avec nous, comme avant…

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre plus que déterminée :

- Il faut que j'essaie quand même, il faut que je le fasse. Il ne pourra pas me reprendre, pas dans un lieu avec tant de monde, tant de témoins, nos forces sont comparables et la mienne s'est décuplée durant ces années de captivité, fais-moi confiance…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, surgir à Poudlard ?

- Non, à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix…

- L'Ordre du Phénix ?! Tu es encore plus folle que je ne le pensais… Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'ils vont t'accueillir les bras ouverts ??

- Je veux savoir Lucius… Fais-moi confiance, ne m'en empêche pas…, murmura-t-elle. Où sont-ils ? Où se déroulent leurs réunions ? Tu peux savoir quand aura lieu la prochaine ?

- Oui…. Je vais me renseigner pour savoir quand aura lieu leur prochaine réunion..., soupira-t-il finalement avant de reprendre d'un air las : Et elles se tiennent dans la maison des Black, à Grimmauld Place. Elle était protégée Eléa et ton père a dû appliquer d'autres sorts dessus…

Il la regarda, elle semblait pensive et déterminée.

- Sirius… Elle avait la gorge serrée. Sirius m'avait parlé de sa maison, je connais les protections, elles sont basiques…

- Et celles de ton père ? Comment vas-tu trouver les contre sorts ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de contre sorts amour, j'ai son sang… Je t'ai déjà dit que le sang était la clef de tout…

Il avait l'air si inquiet.

- Fais-moi confiance, souffla-t-elle, la tête basse.

- J'ai confiance en toi, pas en eux… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, et que tu sois déçue de ce que tu pourrais apprendre et découvrir…, expliqua-t-il doucement lui relevant la tête et lui caressant la joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me décevoir ? Je n'ai rien… à part toi… Ne m'en empêche pas…

- Tu as déjà fait ton choix et tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, tu es libre à présent Eléa…, termina-t-il baissant à son tour les yeux.

Ce fut son tour de lui prendre le visage dans ses mains et elle plongea son regard dans le sien alors que la tête lui tournait légèrement.

- Je reviendrai…

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser doucement et tendrement, et elle sentit que ses forces commençaient à lui revenir alors qu'il avait entrepris de délacer son bustier. L'étreinte devenait de plus en plus passionnée et elle commença à le mordiller dans le cou et comprit qu'elle venait de marquer dans le mille en sentant son corps se durcir sous ses mains tandis qu'elle lui caressait le dos. Il était venu à bout du bustier et lui caressait doucement les seins, les pétrissait, les pinçait doucement pour finalement les lécher.

- Embrasse-moi…, supplia-t-elle presque comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter et captura ses lèvres alors qu'ils glissaient tous les deux sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur elle, encore tout habillé, et voyant qu'elle tremblait légèrement, il s'efforça de se calmer, soucieux de ne pas la brusquer vu sa faiblesse et sa sous-alimentation. C'était trop la sous-estimer et elle décida qu'il n'avait décidément pas besoin de tous ces vêtements sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent nus, l'un contre l'autre et il ne put s'en empêcher, la question était folle, stupide, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander alors que son corps allait dans le sien si il n'était pas en train de lui faire l'amour pour la dernière fois…

Poudlard, décembre 1977

Ce jeudi arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, mais elle était prête, elle le sentait. Elle était reposée, calme. Le jour se levait à peine alors qu'elle était dehors, emmitouflée dans son long manteau noir agrémenté d'une longue cape en cachemire. Le froid mordait son visage mais elle ne se pressait pas, elle profitait de ce moment de calme et respirait l'air pur, elle adorait l'odeur de la neige. Armée de sa baguette, elle se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite, elle devait se retrouver de l'autre côté du lac pour effectuer le rituel dans la bonne orientation.

Le saule cogneur secoua ses branchages, retirant la neige accumulée pendant la nuit, soudain, un museau noir sortit du tronc, suivi d'un grand chien noir qui étendit ses pattes sur un nœud du tronc, immobilisant l'arbre gigantesque. Puis, du même trou, sortirent trois garçons dont un à l'air particulièrement fatigué et le chien s'élança vers eux libérant l'arbre, furieux d'avoir été maîtrisé.

Le chien noir prit une forme humaine et donna une tape dans le dos à son ami, aux cheveux ébouriffés. James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter s'apprêtèrent à regagner le château lorsqu'ils distinguèrent une silhouette noire se diriger vers la forêt.

" A cette heure-ci ? " interrogea James, " qui ça peut bien être ? "

" On devrait aller voir ", suggéra Sirius, " Dumbledore n'est pas là, on ne sait jamais ".

Ils se consultèrent tous du regard, puis d'un signe de la tête, James fit signe aux trois autres et ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt, suivant la silhouette à bonne distance.

Elle arriva enfin à la bonne position. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était merveilleux, le lac gelé reflétait les douces couleurs du soleil qui se levait tout en scintillant de petits éclats de glace. Elle sursauta, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un geste souple et gracieux, un air chaud en sortit, faisant fondre la glace sur un cercle de quatre mètres de diamètre. Elle enleva sa cape et la posa sur le sol humide, un peu plus loin, elle sortit de son sac une grosse poche et une dague.

Elle creva la poche et du sel en coula, elle se déplaça alors dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et traça un cercle. A l'intérieur du cercle, elle murmura " claudate " et le sel émit une faible lueur blanche. Elle sortit de son sac cinq petites bougies noires qu'elle plaça dans le cercle, contre le sel formant un pentagramme, au centre elle plaça une coupelle en or et psalmodia quelques vers en latin, le pentagramme s'illumina à son tour d'une couleur verte. Elle s'agenouilla, sortit sa baguette : " serpent sortia " et un serpent aux écailles noires et dorées sortit de sa baguette. Elle le saisit par la tête, et d'un geste rapide, prit la dague et lui coupa la tête, laissant son sang couler dans la coupelle, elle le trancha dans la longueur et prit son cœur, qu'elle disposa aussi dans le récipient.

De sa baguette, elle écrit dans le vide en lettres de feu plusieurs mots, au Nord "terra", à l'Est " aura ", au Sud " ignis " et à l'Ouest " aqua " tout en psalmodiant d'une voix plus forte les vers latins. A peine avait-elle fini d'écrire la dernière lettre, que le pentagramme s'éleva dans une fumée rouge au dessus d'elle, de petits éclairs se formaient le long des branches de l'étoile. Concentrée, toujours à genoux, elle sortit un cristal de son sac, elle le posa dans la coupelle, gardant un doigt dessus et leva sa dague vers le pentagramme " POTENTIA CONDUCTO ".

James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter, accroupis dans la neige, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ils se regardèrent, éberlués par le spectacle qu'ils avaient devant eux. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un tel rituel se dérouler, c'était magnifique et terrifiant à la fois, ils se sentaient impuissants devant une telle magie et incapables d'en deviner le but. Soudain, celle qui était encore il y a quelques mois leur amie étrangère et timide cria : " POTENTIA CONDUCTO ".

Une vague électrique se propagea jusqu'à eux, leur dressant les cheveux sur la tête, ils se redressèrent, les éclairs sur les branches de l'énorme étoile s'étaient concentrés sur la dague et Eléa faisait conducteur jusqu'au cristal, elle ne criait pas mais elle semblait se vider de toute énergie. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler et de la coupelle jaillit une sorte d'explosion rouge qui les aveugla, puis plus rien.

Tout était devenu étrangement silencieux. Ils se tournèrent vers Eléa, écroulée à l'intérieur du cercle, ils hésitèrent à s'approcher d'elle pour voir s'il ne lui était rien arrivé lorsqu'elle se mit à genoux à nouveau , épuisée, sa respiration était saccadée. Elle se pencha sur la coupelle et sourit saisissant quelque chose dans la petite assiette, elle prit alors une petite boîte de la poche de son manteau et l'y déposa. Elle se mit debout et ramassa lentement ses affaires, elle prit sa baguette et dit :" evanesco " mais le sort de marcha pas, elle soupira et sembla se concentrer un maximum et reprit plus fort " ENANESCO " et toute trace de rituel disparut aussitôt.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la forêt pour regagner le château, s'appuyant sur les arbres pour l'aider à marcher.

Les quatre amis se jetèrent un regard.

" Elle est complètement vidée, ça devait être un rituel difficile de magie noire, voire de la haute magie ", dit Sirius.

" Il faut en parler à Dumbledore dès qu'il rentre, ce n'est pas anodin si elle a attendu son absence pour le réaliser ", s'inquiéta James.

" Rentrez, je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, je vous rejoins en haut ," décida Rémus.

Ils acquiescèrent et regagnèrent à leur tour le château.

Poudlard, décembre 1996

- Je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à neiger ! exulta Hermione en enfonçant davantage son bonnet sur ses oreilles.

- Ouais… le plus tard possible sera le mieux…, marmonna Ron en regardant Hermione de travers. Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on va aller jusqu'à Grimmauld Place à pieds 'mione ??!

La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules en lançant un regard supérieur à son ami.

- Mais bien sûr Ron, parce que toi, tu crois peut-être que Dumbledore va nous y faire transplaner ! Surtout après ce qui s'est passé !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…, se défendit le rouquin en prenant le même air supérieur. Inutile en tout cas de s'habiller comme si on allait aux sports d'hiver ! On ne va pas non plus y aller en balais !

Sur ces derniers mots, le rouquin pouffa de rire en tirant sur le pompon du bonnet d'Hermione avant de courir avec de l'autre coté de la table.

- Ron ! Rends-moi mon bonnet !! Maintenant !

- Ou alors quoi ??! Je tremble de peur ! se moqua Ron en rigolant davantage.

- Harry ! Aide-moi ! râla Hermione. Ron est en train de se conduire comme un gamin !

- Et vous êtes en train de me donner le tournis ! s'énerva subitement Harry laissant tomber sa plume sur la table.

- T'énerve pas, vieux… Inutile de stresser… Les examens ne sont pas pour maintenant…

- Peut-être pas, non. Mais les tests ont déjà commencé et j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir de meilleurs résultats cette année si je veux avoir un infime espoir d'être une Auror plus tard…, expliqua Harry en refermant son livre de Potions.

- Harry a raison… Sans oublier le fait que les collaborations inter-maisons comptent pour les examens et entrent dans le contrôle continu…, ajouta Hermione. Vous, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire avec Hannah et Luna, mais moi avec Malfoy, ce n'est pas gagné si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les trois amis avant qu'Harry ne reprenne, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

- Personnellement, je vote pour la poudre de cheminette…

- Je crois que nous avons un grand gagnant ! répondit Ron qui se mit à sourire à son tour bientôt imité par Hermione.

- On ferait bien d'y aller, la réunion commence dans un quart d'heure, Dumbledore doit nous attendre…, décida Harry se levant de la table. Neville et Luna doivent déjà faire les cents pas en nous attendant je vous parie…

- Je suis trop contente d'y aller aussi ! surgit tout à coup Ginny presque autant habillée qu'Hermione ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ron.

- Oui, tu es surtout également invitée Ginny parce que papa, maman et toute la famille seront là-bas…, déclara Ron.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie de leur salle commune et Hermione arracha des mains du rouquin son bonnet qu'elle fourra dans la poche de son manteau.

- Ne l'écoute pas Ginny, ton frère est particulièrement agaçant aujourd'hui…, la rassura Harry lui passant un bras autour des épaules et prenant la tête de la marche laissant Ron et Hermione se chamailler à nouveau, cette fois sur la manière dont Ron venait de parler à Ginny.

Ils en étaient finalement, des membres actifs de l'Ordre du Phénix et ils étaient sur le point d'assister avec excitation à leur première réunion. Dumbledore avait songé à cette éventualité suite au carnage commis au Département des Mystères et avait convoqué dès la rentrée Harry dans ce sens, lui proposant cette alternative, avec un choix à faire en toute conscience et toute liberté. Il venait d'avoir seize ans, un âge assez mature pour choisir et prendre position et compte tenu de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, c'était le moins que puisse faire Dumbledore. Harry allait devoir choisir, son destin était tracé et lié, aucun échappatoire, aucune porte de sortie, il allait devoir affronter Voldemort, une fois de plus, et choisir, tuer ou être tué avec une même finalité : la mort. Mais elle était familière à présent, elle avait trop croisé son chemin et l'affronter à nouveau était ce qu'il attendait le plus… Il n'avait pas hésité et avait accepté sur le champ sans avoir besoin du délai de réflexion qui lui proposait le vieux sorcier. Il y avait autre chose aussi, et le cœur d'Harry avait bondi dans sa poitrine, Sirius lui avait laissé la maison de Grimmauld Place, il avait fait des papiers dans ce sens au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose et Harry était maintenant propriétaire de la vieille demeure avec pour consigne de la laisser à disposition de l'Ordre ce qu'il avait bien évidemment accepté, la voix chevrotante et émue, sans y réfléchir, comme un fait normal et naturel. Harry avait cependant émis quelques réserves et quelques conditions qui lui paraissaient plus d'indispensables : Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna devaient aussi avoir ce choix à faire. Ils avaient été là durant la bataille au Département des Mystères, ils méritaient plus que personne le droit d'appartenir également à l'Ordre, ils avaient prouvé leur loyauté, leur courage et leur dévouement. Dumbledore avait alors souri en entendant la requête, il le savait, il s'y attendait, évidemment qu'Harry voudrait ses amis auprès de lui et évidemment qu'ils allaient avoir le choix eux-aussi, et évidemment qu'ils allaient accepter l'intégration… Neville avait hésité, il était un peu méfiant et peureux mais il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance et avait finalement remercié une vingtaine de fois Dumbledore pour la confiance qu'il lui témoignait. Luna avait pris la nouvelle d'un air détaché, elle s'attendait à tous sauf à ça, et avait trouvé l'idée " plutôt cool ". Ron et Hermione étaient prêts à suivre Harry n'importe où pour l'aider et avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec enthousiasme, surtout Hermione qui en avait parlé une semaine entière, énervant par la même occasion Ron. Quant à Ginny, elle était ravie de suivre les traces de ses parents et de ses frères et de n'être plus considérée comme le bébé de la famille qui n'a pas le droit de faire comme les autres. Les dés étaient donc jetés, la machine était lancée et ils étaient en route vers leur nouvelle responsabilité.

Poudlard, décembre 1977

Ils se demandèrent comment elle allait survivre à cette journée dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Elle devait assister aux cours de sortilèges et de métamorphose et elle était à peine capable de marcher. Quand ils arrivèrent au château, elle s'était dirigée vers sa salle commune, ils l'avaient revue au petit déjeuner trois heures plus tard, livide, tremblante. Malfoy la regardait d'un air inquiet toutes les deux minutes, se penchant à son oreille sûrement pour lui demander si ça allait.

Plus tard, au déjeuner, Lily leur raconta qu'Eléa était un véritable zombie pendant le cours de sortilèges, elle arrivait à peine à réaliser les sorts les plus simples, et s'absentait régulièrement pour aller vomir dans les toilettes les plus proches. Ils lui racontèrent alors ce qu'ils avaient vu le matin même et elle parut horrifiée.

" La magie noire a des effets secondaires comme ça ? " s'étonna-t-elle.

" Dans certains cas oui ", répondit Sirius, " Quand une grande énergie est déployée, comme dans ce rituel, ça bouleverse l'équilibre intérieur du sorcier, et ça met un peu de temps à se rétablir ", dit il d'un ton monocorde.

" Je ne savais pas… " Elle s'interrompit en leur faisant signe vers la table des Serpentard.

Severus Snape venait d'arriver et se dirigeait d'un pas résolu vers sa table. Il arriva derrière Eléa, se pencha à son oreille, lui donna une fiole, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle.

" Suis-la, Lily ".

Obéissant à James, elle se leva à son tour et suivit Eléa.

" Je vais vomir…oh non c'est pas vrai… " Elle se leva et quitta la salle de cours à nouveau et s'enferma dans les toilettes pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, tremblante et faible. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, jamais elle n'avait été aussi pâle, remarqua-t-elle, puis elle regagna la salle de cours, cours qui n'allait pas tarder à se terminer. Elle avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, ils l'avaient tous remarqué. Elle ne survivrait jamais à cette journée, heureusement que son père n'était pas là… Bon le déjeuner maintenant… Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle sans réfléchir, suivant le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait dans cette direction. Elle s'assit à sa place les yeux dans le vague et remarqua à peine l'arrivée des autres élèves. Lucius prit place et l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui fit sourire Rodolphus. Lucius ne montrait que ce côté tendre et attachant qu'en présence d'Eléa, jetant ce qu'elle appelait le " masque Malfoy " aux oubliettes.

" Tu vas un peu mieux ? " s'inquiéta-t-il.

" Pas vraiment… " Elle sourit faiblement.

" Tu sais ce qui t'a rendu aussi malade ? Ce n'est pas normal… "

" Je ne suis pas sûre. "

Les aliments apparurent sur la table diffusant leurs odeurs d'habitude si alléchantes, mais aujourd'hui c'était un véritable supplice. Elle devait se concentrer pour maîtriser ses nausées. Soudain quelqu'un se pencha à son oreille, entouré d'un parfum doux et épicé à la fois. Severus. Il lui mit dans sa main une fiole au contenu rosé.

" Bois-ça d'un trait, ça ira beaucoup mieux ", se contenta-t-il de lui dire, puis avant de gagner sa place il l'embrassa sur le front.

Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, ils étaient vides. Elle déboucha la fiole, elle ne prit même pas la peine de sentir le contenu, elle la vida d'un trait. Elle ferma les yeux, s'appuya le dos au mur, soudain elle sentit comme des papillons dans le ventre et une douce chaleur se diffusa en elle, accompagné de petits fourmillements, puis atteignant sa tête, son crâne, elle fut emplie d'un sentiment de bien-être. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait pris des couleurs, elle se sentait vraiment très bien et les forces commençaient à lui revenir. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement.

" ça va aller Eléa ? " s'inquiéta Lily.

" Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux merci…Sev est vraiment un dieu en potion, il est incroyable ", répondit-elle en lui montrant la fiole vide.

" Tant mieux, je commençais à me faire du soucis ", mentit Lily.

Eléa sourit et retourna dans la Grande Salle, pour terminer le déjeuner et surtout remercier Severus.

Grimmauld Place, décembre 1996

Harry avait en effet été le plus perspicace et Dumbledore avait décidé de transporter tout le monde jusqu'au cœur de Londres par la poudre de cheminette, moyen plus discret ne risquant pas d'éveiller les soupçons sur leurs réunions secrètes. La grande maison cachée entre les numéro 11 et 13 de Grimmauld Place paraissait toujours aussi sombre, et Harry remarqua les mêmes rideaux violets tirés afin de dissimuler les portraits de toute la famille Black. Retourner dans la maison appartenant à Sirius lui serra le cœur et Ginny mit sa main dans la sienne quand elle aperçut son regard triste, ce qui lui redonna quelque peu le sourire. Ils descendirent en silence les escaliers menant jusqu'à la cave là où une pièce aménagée dans une ancienne cuisine leur servait de salle de réunion et leur permettait de discuter sans risquer d'être entendus ou de réveiller les portraits endormis. Ginny serra davantage la main d'Harry alors qu'ils semblaient s'enfoncer dans des ténèbres d'où ils ne pourraient peut-être jamais revenir. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion et qu'elle vit tous les membres déjà présents dont ses parents et ses frères en train de discuter bruyamment un verre à la main autour d'un feu de cheminée qui crépitait joyeusement. Les discussions baissèrent d'un ton quand les membres s'aperçurent que Dumbledore venait de faire son entrée et Mrs Weasley s'approcha du petit groupe un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry, tu as l'air d'aller bien mon grand, surtout ne prends pas froid, tu me parais à peine couvert…, commença la volubile matriarche des Weasley en remontant le col d'Harry et celui de Ginny au passage avant de se tourner vers Ron et Hermione. Ronald Weasley ! Tu ne pouvais pas mettre autre chose que cette affreuse chemise verte ! Hermione, chérie, comment vont tes parents ? Tu as pu avoir de leurs nouvelles ?

- Oui, je leur ai envoyé un hibou hier. Ils vont bien et ont été rassurés d'apprendre que tout allait bien pour nous aussi… Ils sont assez bouleversés par la tragédie. Papa avait soigné pour une carie la semaine dernière un petit garçon qui est décédé de la maladie. Maman a été beaucoup choquée…

- Oh, pauvre chérie. Je comprends, c'est si terrible… Neville, tu transmettras mes amitiés à ta grand-mère, qu'est-ce que tu as encore grandi !! Et je suppose que tu dois être Luna… Soyez les bienvenus les enfants !

- Merci ! répondirent en cœur la joyeuse bande qui regardait son nouvel environnement d'un œil mêlé autant d'inquiétudes que de curiosité et avide d'en apprendre davantage.

Neville fixait Tonks qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et dont il était sûr d'avoir vu à l'instant les cheveux changer de couleur. Ginny, Ron et Luna avaient été entraînés par Mrs Weasley afin de saluer tout le monde sous les regards amusés de Harry et Hermione qui n'osaient pas trop bouger. Hagrid leur avait fait de grands gestes en mimant quelqu'un prêt à se pendre alors qu'il faisait de toute évidence semblant d'écouter Maugrey Fol Œil. Tout comme Snape, un verre à la main, qui lui aussi faisait semblant d'écouter McGonagall alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière s'en rendit compte et soutint un instant son regard avant de rejoindre Ginny, Ron et Luna qui étaient en train d'écouter Fred et George leur expliquer le déroulement d'une réunion avec un humour qui faisait s'esclaffer de rire Luna. Harry scruta une fois encore l'assemblée et son regard s'illumina quand il aperçut un de ses anciens professeurs près de la cheminée. Il vint alors à sa rencontre n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Professeur Lupin !

- Harry ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir ! le salua avec enthousiasme le professeur.

- Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? J'ai reçu votre lettre cet été, merci !

Harry s'était attendu à tout en venant, sauf à cette heureuse surprise. La réunion qu'il redoutait un peu n'allait peut-être finalement pas si mal se passer, et l'ambiance détendue et amicale régnant dans cette atmosphère particulière et presque irréelle ne fit que contribuer à le détendre complètement.

- De rien Harry. Le Tibet est vraiment un pays magnifique et l'enseignement y est si riche si tu savais … J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur ma condition et la manière de l'utiliser et la contrôler. Les mondes des Moldus et des sorciers sont à peine séparés là-bas Harry, la cohabitation semble si facile et naturelle, nous avons des leçons à en tirer…

Harry écoutait le récit du professeur Lupin avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il n'avait jamais connu autre chose que Privet Drive et déjà le fait d'être venu étudier à Poudlard l'avait fait voyager au-delà de ses espérances.

- Il faudra que tu y ailles Harry, c'est un pays qui te plairait j'en suis sûr, poursuivit Lupin.

- J'y compte bien ! Mon plus grand souhait est de voyager, j'aimerais faire le tour du monde !

- Je te le souhaite, c'était aussi le vœu le plus cher de Lily tu sais…

- Je l'ignorais… Je ferai tous ces voyages pour elle alors… Merci Professeur.

Le Professeur Lupin acquiesça un sourire aux lèvres et serra amicalement en signe de soutien et de compréhension l'épaule d'Harry avant de lui proposer quelque chose à boire qu'il accepta avec joie en voyant plusieurs cocktails aux couleurs différentes sur la table. Harry eut un petit sourire triste, encore une chose qu'il ignorait au sujet de sa mère, il ne savait finalement presque rien sur ses parents, et qui aurait pu lui en parler… Certainement pas les Dursley et Sirius était parti trop vite et lui en avait dit si peu…

Dumbledore invita finalement tout le monde à s'asseoir autour de la table ovale et désigna des places à côté de lui à Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Il se racla la gorge et en tant que Président de l'Ordre du Phénix, il prit la parole.

- Je voudrais tout d'abord vous exprimer ma gratitude pour votre acceptation de nouveaux membres au sein de l'Ordre et souhaiter la bienvenue à Mesdemoiselles Granger, Weasley, Lovegood et Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Londubat. Neville, vos parents auraient été fiers de vous…

Leur accueil fut suivi par des applaudissements sincères et Dumbledore poursuivit la réunion.

- Comme vous le savez tous, il était prévisible que le système de sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban connaisse des défaillances depuis le départs des Détraqueurs. Les Scrutards ne sont malheureusement pas aussi efficaces et manquent cruellement de moyens d'action même si j'ai reçu leur rapport moins d'une heure après l'évasion des prisonniers… Cornelius Fudge a mis en place une coordination chargée d'examiner une refonte du système à Azkaban mais malheureusement un peu tard…

- S'il n'était pas parti un mois aux îles Fidji cet été, on n'en serait peut-être pas là…, remarqua avec amertume Dedalus Diggle.

- L'heure n'est pas aux récriminations Dedalus mais à l'action… Voldemort est probablement en ce moment-même en train de reconstituer son armée et rassembler ses Mangemorts. L'évasion de Lucius Malfoy et ses acolytes n'est que le déclencheur à la guerre qu'il s'apprête à déclarer, poursuivit Dumbledore jetant un œil inquiet à Harry. Vous savez aussi qu'il a commencé à agir, dans le monde des Moldus, et ce n'est qu'un avertissement et un échantillon de ses sombres plans…

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna échangèrent des regards abattus tandis que Neville et Ginny semblaient à peine réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train d'entendre.

- Mon souci est de protéger les élèves, continua le vieux sorcier. Ils sont plus que jamais en danger.

- En nous parquant et en nous interdisant de sortir ?! intervint Luna qui ne put résister.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Ron la regardait avec des yeux exorbités tandis qu'Hermione semblait acquiescer devant la remarque fort judicieuse.

- Vous soulevez un des points à l'ordre du jour Miss Lovegood, sourit le vieil homme visiblement ravi que les jeunes membres novices soient si attentifs et si concernés par les récents évènements.

Ron sembla avoir repris une respiration normale. Hermione, Harry, Neville et Ginny scrutèrent le Directeur de Poudlard attendant une réponse.

- Je ne crois effectivement pas qu'il soit judicieux d'interdire aux élèves de sortir…, annonça-t-il alors que six pairs d'yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Professeur ! intervint Mrs Weasley qui se leva presque de sa chaise.

- Molly…, souffla son mari en tirant sur sa manche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Arthur ?? Nous avons encore deux enfants au sein de cette école ! Et Harry a besoin plus que quiconque d'être protégé contre la folie de cette… cette chose ! s'énerva Mrs Weasley.

- Je comprends votre point de vue Mrs Weasley, croyez-moi que nous sommes tout autant que vous soucieux de la protection des élèves mais des restrictions entraînent des violations d'où un danger tout aussi important, sinon plus…, expliqua Dumbledore doucement.

Hermione leva subitement la main devant les regards interloqués et surpris, et Dumbledore reprit la parole en étouffant un petit rire.

- Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas en cours ici ; vous êtes libre de prendre la parole quand vous l'estimez nécessaire. Je vous écoute…

Elle se mit à sourire à son tour, rougissant légèrement.

- Je propose des heures de sortie durant lesquelles la surveillance pourrait être accrue et l'obligation de sortir au moins à deux sans violer le périmètre du parc, tenta-t-elle plutôt sûre d'elle.

- Je crois que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise..., répondit Dumbledore se tournant vers les Directeurs des Maisons présentes.

- Je suis contre, déclara le Professeur Snape le regard glacial. La protection ne peut être efficace que si les élèves se trouvent tous au sein du château.

- J'aurais tendance à être contre, commença le Professeur McGonagall, mais ce qui est arrivé à Lisa Turpin nous prouve qu'il s'agit d'enfants avant tout et que les " parquer ", pour reprendre l'expression de Miss Lovegood, n'est pas la meilleure solution.

- Bien, procédons au vote à présent. Que ceux qui sont pour laisser des permissions de sortie aux élèves lèvent la main..., déclara solennellement Dumbledore.

Hermione compta rapidement les mains levées et arbora un sourire de satisfaction mêlé de fierté alors que Snape se renfrogna davantage, si tenté qu'une telle chose était possible.

- Motion adoptée ! J'autorise donc deux heures de sortie en semaine après les cours, les élèves devront être au minimum par deux. Le week-end, les sorties seront autorisées une heure le matin avant le déjeuner et deux heures l'après-midi entre 15 et 17 heures. Hagrid, la sécurité doit être renforcée dans le parc et ses alentours. Et je compte sur chacun de vous pour être responsable, énonça Dumbledore en regardant plus particulièrement Ron et Hermione. Les Préfets de chaque Maison devront également faire preuve d'une vigilance toute particulière et les limites ne s'étendront pas au-delà du parc.

Les six élèves présents échangèrent des regards satisfaits, et Ron se mit à songer que cette mission au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était peut-être pas si négative, elle lui permettait de savoir les choses en avance et avant tout le monde, lui qui était toujours au courant de tout en dernier...

- Quelle est la ligne de conduite alors concernant vous-savez-qui ? demanda finalement Maugrey.

- La même. La surveillance persiste. Je garde mes contacts dans le monde des Moldus et nous avons à présent six agents supplémentaires et actifs au sein de Poudlard, répondit simplement Dumbledore souriant aux adolescents. Miss Granger, vous qui faites équipe avec Monsieur Malfoy dans le cadre des collaborations inter-Maisons, je vous demanderais d'être particulièrement attentive à ses faits et à son comportement. Son père va certainement tenter d'entrer en contact avec lui et je tiens à ce que l'Ordre en soit averti. C'est d'ailleurs une bonne chose qu'il reste au château durant les vacances de Noël.

- Il ne sait rien, déclara Hermione spontanément, peut-être un peu trop rapidement au goût de Ron et Harry qui lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

- Je crois..., ajouta cette dernière essayant de se rattraper.

- C'est très bien, mais gardez un œil sur lui...

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de répondre si spontanément et avec autant de véhémence concernant Malfoy ?... Peut-être gardait-elle en mémoire son regard et son abattement quand il avait appris l'évasion de son père de la prison... Elle était sûre que Lucius n'était pas entré en contact avec son fils, Draco aurait été perturbé et particulièrement désagréable, or depuis quelque temps, c'était tout le contraire et elle ne reconnaissait plus le gamin insupportable qu'elle avait connu il y a cinq ans.

Drapée dans une longue cape noire, elle s'avançait sur le sol glissant recouvert de neige. La lune était déjà haute et cachée par les nuages bas qui habitaient le ciel plus noir que jamais. Elle s'avança vers le 12 Grimmauld Place, la place était vide et rien ne laissait indiquer qu'une maison se cachait entre les deux hôtels particuliers. Elle se répéta mentalement l'adresse et soudain la vieille maison apparut devant elle.

- Bien, murmura-t-elle, bien …

Elle sortit un petit sachet de tissu et vida la poudre qu'elle contenait dans sa main gauche, elle tendit son bras droit, en direction de la barrière magique, elle souffla la poudre argentée et dit " _liberate_ ", la barrière tomba d'un coup. Maintenant le plus dur était à faire, elle devait être rapide, la protection de son père ne tomberait pas discrètement et à l'instant où elle se dissiperait il sentirait sa présence.

Dans sa cape, elle saisit une dague et prit une profonde respiration. D'un geste rapide elle tailla l'intérieur de ses deux mains et les recouvrit entièrement de son sang, elle se concentra, réunissant sa force, leva ses mains et d'un grand coup frappa la barrière. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et des ondes sur la barrière magique s'élevaient jusqu'au sommet de la maison.

La maison trembla, au sous sol, Dumbledore s'arrêta soudainement de parler. Il se leva, baguette à la main, bientôt imité par Snape et Lupin. Le directeur semblait à l'affût, le silence qui régnait à présent était angoissant. Hermione se rapprocha instinctivement d'Harry, inquiète et essayait de lire sur le visage de Dumbledore, insondable.

Eléa recommença, plus fort cette fois et la barrière tomba dans un fracas assourdissant. " _Alohomora_ !! " s'écria-t-elle . La porte s'arracha de ses gonds et elle entra. Elle fut très rapide, elle avait étudié le plan de la maison que lui avait fait Lucius qui connaissait les lieux pour y être venu à de nombreuses reprises à l'époque où les habitants étaient encore de ce monde. En une seconde, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte du sous-sol qu'elle fit exploser entrant magistralement dans la salle de réunion. En la voyant, Dumbledore ne baissa sa garde mais fit signe à Snape et Rémus de s'asseoir et ces derniers s'exécutèrent sans discuter. Elle s'avança vers la table ne prononçant aucune parole et Harry perçut ses grands yeux bleus de la place où il était assis.

- Qui est-ce ? chuchota Hermione se penchant légèrement vers Harry.

- Aucune idée..., répondit sincèrement Harry intrigué par la nouvelle venue à la beauté froide mais envoûtante.

- Probablement un membre de l'Ordre en retard..., tenta Ron en haussant les épaules à peine convaincu de sa théorie.

- Je ne crois pas Ronny..., déclara à son tour Luna.

- Ronny ??! réagirent en même temps à voix basse Hermione et Harry.

La femme qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de trente cinq ans selon l'estimation d'Harry s'avança alors légèrement et il s'enfonça sur sa chaise quand il vit qu'elle le regardait intensément.

- Par Merlin... Harry Potter je présume ?! La ressemblance est frappante, et les yeux traîtres mais révélateurs..., ronronna-t-elle avant de regarder les visages présents autour de la table. Remus, tu as vieilli... Sev', tu me déçois énormément...

- Ca suffit ! Dumbledore haussa la voix faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment Eléa...

Le vieux sorcier était très menaçant, et son regard aurait suffi à faire détaler n'importe qui un minimum censé, mais au lieu de ça, Eléa leva sa main dans laquelle elle tenait sa baguette et Harry ferma les yeux au moment où elle déclara tendant sa baguette à Dumbledore :

- Je ne suis pas venue pour me battre, tu peux la prendre si tu doutes... Je veux savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir...

- Tu ne devrais pas être là et tu le sais Eléa... Tu ne fais plus partie de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis longtemps ! cria Dumbledore en se saisissant rapidement de la baguette au cas où elle changerait d'avis.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas les réponses à mes questions...

- Ce n'est pas toi qui poses les questions, tu n'es pas en position pour avoir ce privilège !

Les regards allaient de l'un à l'autre et c'est alors que Snape se leva.

- Severus, restez assis..., le pria Dumbledore d'une voix calme ne quittant pas des yeux Eléa. Je crois que nous allons passer à l'étage supérieur... Si vous voulez bien m'excusez un instant, je reviens, je ne serai pas long...

Dumbledore attrapa Eléa par le bras et ils sortirent de la pièce. A la seconde où il referma la porte, les discussions s'animèrent tandis que Lupin et Snape se jetèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

- Mais qui est cette femme ??! demanda à nouveau Hermione plus que confuse.

- Apparemment, elle ne devrait pas être là en tout cas..., déclara Harry. Vous avez vu la tête de Dumbledore ??!

- Je demanderai à ma grand-mère, elle est peut-être au courant de quelque chose..., proposa Neville en haussant les épaules.

Un vent léger fit soudainement trembler les bougies éclairant la pièce et un parchemin enroulé apparut au milieu de la table. Le Professeur McGonagall s'en empara, le lut puis déclara :

- C'est un message du Professeur Dumbledore. " La séance est levée. La prochaine réunion aura lieu après les fêtes. Le Professeur Lupin se chargera d'escorter pour leur retour les élèves jusqu'à Poudlard. " Il est à nouveau votre professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal les enfants, le Directeur voulait vous l'annoncer lui-même en clôturant la réunion... " Hagrid, faites en sorte de déblayer le parvis de l'école. Vous pouvez disposer. "

Les regards joyeux des six élèves s'étaient tournés vers le Professeur Lupin qui paraissait aussi enchanté que ces derniers. C'est alors qu'Hermione se leva d'un bond réalisant un détail.

- Déblayer ? Déblayer ?!! Il a neigé !! s'exclama-t-elle avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches conduisant au rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

- Je crois que nous pouvons y aller, Miss Granger a l'air d'être prête ! déclara Lupin presque en riant.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la maison et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Durant la réunion, le miracle s'était produit, il neigeait à gros flocons et une bonne couche de poudreuse recouvrait déjà les routes. Elle courut jusqu'au milieu de l'allée et s'immobilisa fermant les yeux, écoutant le silence de la nuit et sentant les doux flocons lui caresser le visage.

- Qui a bien fait d'avoir mis un bonnet Ronny ??! railla Hermione en voyant la troupe sur le perron.

Ron ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Qui était cette femme Professeur ? demanda alors Harry tandis que Ginny avait rejoint Hermione pour danser sous les flocons qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elles.

- Un fantôme du passé..., répondit Lupin en soupirant d'une voix traînante et sur un ton mystérieux.

---------------------------------------

On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! n'hésitez pas a reviewer, ça nous motive ! :p

biz tout le monde !


	6. La trêve de Noël

Titre : Les liens du passé  
  
Auteurs : Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa,moi..:-p, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par myself ... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...  
  
Spoilers/Timeline: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.  
  
Rating : PG-13

Couples : Let's read and see !!  
  
**Note de Rowy **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...  
  
**Note d'Eléa **: Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too  
  
**Remerciements** : un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

Rowena a parfaitement répondu à toutes vos reviews, alors je voulais juste vous remercier pour vos encouragements !!

ayuluna : c'est vrai que les bonnes fics se font rares… Elles se font même tellement rares qu'on a décidé d'écrire la nôtre avec poulette !!! :-D Les réponses à tes questions arriveront en temps voulu… En tout cas, merci à toi pour cette gentille review et ton enthousiasme !

****

Paprika Star : Pourquoi Lucius a l'impression que c'est la dernière fois qu'il voit Eléa ? Parce qu'elle s'absente, et qu'avec la guerre et tous les évènements, il a peur de la perdre… Oui, ils vont bien ensemble c'est vrai ! lol Alors, non, Hermione ne passe pas un examen de magie noire… Ca paraissait clair dans ma tête cette histoire de magie noire mais je me rends compte finalement que ça ne l'est pas pour les lecteurs et c'est légitime ! Je l'expliquerai dans le chapitre 10. Comment ça, c'est loin ?! C'est comme ça, na ! La suite ! la voilà, servie sur un plateau d'argent par ma poulette préférée qui a réussi à dompter ffnet !!! Merci pour ta review, elle permet de se rendre compte de certains oublis.

****

Elsar : la reine des questions !!!! lol Wow ! Tu ne crois sérieusement pas que je vais répondre à toutes tes questions ??! Draco/Hermione, c'est vrai que le couple n'est pas vraiment évoqué dans ce chapitre, mais on se rattrape grandement avec ce chapitre, tu vas aimer, j'en suis sûre ! ;) Le rituel d'Eléa pour Lucius : c'est un cadeau qu'elle lui fait, un cadeau utile par la suite, relis donc le début et demande-toi comment Lucius s'est évadé d'Azkaban… Aaaaaah, Lily !! Mais oui, Lily est une fille bien… :rolleyes : Elle est simplement une ado, et on est con des fois quand on est ado, j'en ai personnellement des souvenirs bien précis !! lol Lily et James ne sont pas nos personnages préférés avec poulette… :irony : Si Sev et Lupin reconnaissent Eléa, c'est parce qu'ils ont fait leurs études ensemble, enfin une partie de leurs études. Parmi les autres, si, bien évidemment que certains la connaissent mais les réactions de Snape et Lupin étaient les plus intéressantes compte tenu du passé. Pour les deux dernières questions soit-disant très importantes :irony :, les réponses sont oui, et oui… Mais c'est beau d'espérer… Se poser des questions, c'est bien ; découvrir les réponses, c'est mieux… Voilà que je me mets à philosopher !! :crazy : Merci à toi ! lol

Place à la lecture, bonne lecture et merci à tous !

Chap.6 La trêve de Noël

__

Grimmault place, décembre 1996

Dumbledore était assis face à Eléa, dans la cuisine et essayait de se calmer. Elle l'observait calmement, il avait vieilli, mais ses yeux bleus dont elle avait hérité avaient toujours cette étincelle, et sa force n'avait pas faibli.

- Quelle entrée spectaculaire… Comment as-tu brisé ma protection ?

Elle lui montra ses mains couvertes de sang et leurs blessures.

- Le sang…

- Bien sûr le sang… C'est comme cela que tu es sortie d'Azkaban n'est-ce pas ? Avec l'aide de Lucius Malfoy ?

- Heureusement, il passait dans les parages, répondit-elle ironiquement… Qui sait combien de temps j'y serais restée, jusqu'à ce que je meure peut-être ?? Elle haussa le ton.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il me semble bon que tu puisses sortir ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Heureusement, lorsque j'ai accouché j'ai pu te regarder ouvrir et fermer ma cellule, j'ai pu mémoriser tes paroles…, dit-elle amèrement. Dis-moi où est ma fille…

- Comment va Lord Voldemort ? Est-il satisfait de toutes ces morts infantiles de ces derniers jours ?

Eléa se figea et des larmes remplirent ses yeux, mais rapidement, elle se reprit, elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde, il ne devait pas lire en elle.

- Les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'intéressent pas…

- Tu habites pourtant avec eux, tu as choisi de cohabiter avec les Mangemorts.

- Où aurais-je pu aller ? souffla-t-elle. Ils m'ont libérée, je les ai suivis.

- Tu aurais pu reprendre contact avec moi, je ne t'aurais pas rejetée…

- Ah vraiment ? Elle eut un petit rire moqueur. Je veux savoir où est ma fille.

- Non.

- J'ai le droit de savoir, je suis sa mère ! Je l'ai eue que quelques minutes dans les bras, j'ai besoin de savoir… Elle va bien ? Où est-elle ?

- Non.

- Papa, je t'en supplie, j'ai le droit… Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas m'enlever ma raison de vivre, j'ai passé seize ans à attendre , SEIZE ANS !! le supplia-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues blanches. C'est mon enfant, je ne ferai pas de mal à mon enfant, je t'en prie, dis-le moi…

- NON. Je ne te fais pas confiance, tu ne sauras rien.

ll se leva et lui tendit sa baguette qu'elle reprit tremblante de colère et de désespoir.

- Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici… Et sans lui accorder un regard, il sortit de la pièce.

Eléa resta assise, contemplant la table de chêne comme si elle allait lui donner des réponses, elle pleurait et sa vision était trouble. Elle se leva et sortit à son tour, elle trouverait un moyen, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot… Elle traversa le salon et elle le vit se tenir près de la fenêtre, dans la pénombre. Elle ralentit le pas et la tête haute le regarda dans les yeux, _"Cmment as-tu pu ? Mon meilleur ami… notre ami. "_ Elle savait qu'il lirait dans ses pensées et elle le vit se troubler .

Elle sortit de la maison des Black et le froid gela les restes de larmes sur ses joues, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre d'où l'observait Severus et elle transplana vers le Manoir des Jédusor, où elle trouverait le réconfort dans les bras de son amant.

__

Poudlard, décembre 1977

Le grand bureau brillait de mille feux, plongé dans la lumière ambrée du soleil couchant. L'endroit était paisible et seul Fumseck, faisant sa toilette, rompait le silence reposant. Ils entrèrent et regardaient autour d'eux. Rémus, les mains dans les poches, contemplait les ouvrages poussiéreux disposés sur les innombrables étagères, Sirius s'était assis dans un des fauteuils confortables près du bureau, la tête renversée, observant les peintures du haut plafond qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, James regardait de plus près les divers instruments argentés disposés sur les tables et essayait de manipuler une sorte de toupie entourée d'anneaux argentés, Peter quant à lui s'amusait à lire les noms sous les différents portraits qui peuplaient les murs du bureau, feignant d'être endormis. La porte s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter.

" Excusez-moi du retard, Peeves a encore fait des siennes au quatrième étage… ", dit Albus Dumbledore, en regagnant son bureau. " Asseyez-vous ", il fit signe à Peter, James et Rémus en faisant apparaître des fauteuils semblables à celui qu'occupait Sirius.

Il les observa au-dessus des ses lunettes en demi-lune et un silence se fit. Les occupants des tableaux étaient attentifs et attendaient que le directeur parle.

" J'ai été surpris de recevoir votre hibou ce matin, c'est pour cela que je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu ", dit-il sérieusement. " Dans votre message, vous parliez de Mademoiselle Demeteriem et d'un rituel qu'elle aurait fait au sein même de l'école. "

" C'était quelque chose de très puissant, je dirais avec le recul de la haute magie ", expliqua Sirius.

" Ce rituel l'a complètement épuisée ", continua Rémus, " elle a été assez malade jusqu'à ce que Snape lui procure un remède… connaissant l'étendue de ses pouvoirs… ", il regarda le directeur dans les yeux, " nous avons trouvé cela assez inquiétant ".

Dumbledore le regardait dans les yeux et semblait assez inquiet de ce que venait de dire le préfet de Gryffondor. La force que possédait sa fille était énorme et même si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de rituel, les effets secondaires n'auraient pas dû être aussi importants. Elle avait fait quelque chose d'important, voir de dangereux. Il reprit la parole.

" Décrivez-moi en détails le rituel, l'heure, l'orientation, tout ce dont vous vous souvenez. "

James prit alors la parole et raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour demander confirmation à ses amis. Peter avait prit un parchemin et dessinait pendant ce temps le cercle, le pentagramme et la place des divers objets et instruments. Il savait que tout avait une importance. Lorsqu'ils finirent enfin, ils se rendirent compte que Dumbledore était pâle et véritablement inquiet. Il regardait les parchemins avec attention et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait pas pu réussir, elle était beaucoup trop jeune, cela demandait trop d'énergie, ce serait un exploit. Il était partagé entre la fierté et la peur. A qui le destinait-elle ? Pour elle ? Pour Malfoy ? Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il n'était pas seul dans le bureau, les quatre élèves devant lui l'observaient d'un air soucieux.

" Un extrait de pouvoir, voilà ce qu'elle a obtenu. " Il se leva, faisant les cents pas derrière son bureau, pensif. " C'est un ancien rituel qui demande en effet beaucoup de force et de concentration. Lorsque le rituel est correctement effectué, la puissance consume le cristal, n'en laissant qu'un minuscule fragment, pas plus gros qu'une puce. Placé dans une pierre précieuse enchantée avec le sort approprié, il apporte énormément de pouvoir…." Il s'arrêta.

" Elle a acheté un pendentif serti d'une pure émeraude le week-end dernier ", l'interrompit Rémus, " un cadeau pour Malfoy… "

Dumbledore se rassit dans son large fauteuil et réfléchit. Puis un éclair traversa ses yeux bleus perçants.

" Lucius Malfoy rejoint sa famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année ", dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, " j'ai remarqué que vous vous entendiez mieux depuis quelques semaines… essayez de vous rapprocher d'elle, de regagner son amitié, il faut la récupérer… "

James le regardait, incrédule : " Vous nous demandez de regagner l'amitié d'Eléa… par intérêt ? "

Dumbledore respira profondément, puis reprit tristement : " Nous sommes en guerre, James… je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un comme Eléa, avec autant de pouvoir passer chez Voldemort. Il ne fait aucun doute que Mr Malfoy essaiera de l'entraîner chez les Mangemorts dès sa sortie de Poudlard. "

Rémus observait le directeur en face de lui. Il savait, il était le seul à savoir. Dumbledore venait véritablement de prendre conscience qu'il perdait sa fille et qu'elle avait un pouvoir bien supérieur à ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il s'était trompé, il l'avait sous estimée ainsi que son amour pour Malfoy, elle allait être un atout majeur pour Voldemort si elle gagnait ses rangs...

" Je m'en occupe ", dit soudainement Sirius.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

" J'ai toujours eu un faible pour elle ", dit-il en rougissant légèrement, " et je ne la laisse pas indifférent , je le sais.", rajouta-t-il.

" Non, pas question, Sirius ", trancha James.

" Pardon ? "

" Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'elle va te tomber dans les bras comme ça ? " Il était inquiet : " tu vas souffrir, vieux… "

" Il y a des chances oui…mais si ça peut l'éloigner de Malfoy, ça vaut le coup… ", dit-il sérieusement, mettant fin au débat.

Poudlard, décembre 1996

Les vacances de Noël sont traditionnellement un moment joyeux de l'année, la clôturant sous une avalanche de bons sentiments, de gaieté, de joie de vivre et quelque peu d'insouciance. Or, l'ambiance à Poudlard n'était pas à la fête alors qu'on était à trois jours du réveillon de Noël. Harry broyait du noir du matin au soir, et il faisait sérieusement concurrence à Hermione en étant plongé dans ses bouquins pratiquement à longueur de journée. Ron n'était pas là pour jouer aux échecs avec lui et Ginny lui manquait terriblement. Il n'était pas très bavard avec Hermione et s'empoignait souvent pour des bêtises avec Malfoy, qui en ce qui le concerne, ne savait pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts alors qu'il se retrouvait seul et qu'il ne connaissait aucun des Serpentard de première et deuxième années restés pendant les vacances. Hermione était ravie de pouvoir travailler et réviser avec Harry mais elle avait également envie de détente et son meilleur ami ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir s'amuser. Etrangement, elle croisait fréquemment Draco dans les couloirs du château quasi déserts et ils discutaient alors quelques minutes presque amicalement et cet état de fait n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au moins, elle n'était plus insultée à tout bout de champs par ce dernier.

En début d'après-midi, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa salle commune après avoir tenté en vain de convaincre Harry de faire un rami Moldu avec elle, elle croisa à nouveau Draco qui traînait sa solitude dans les couloirs du château, les mains dans les poches de sa cape, un bonnet sur ses oreilles et une écharpe verte autour du cou.

- Hey..., la salua-t-il sans conviction.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle souriante.

- Rien... J'ai l'air de faire quelque chose là ?? répondit-il sur un ton plus dur et agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Pas vraiment non..., accorda-t-elle avant de poursuivre voyant son accoutrement : tu allais sortir ? Malfoy, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir seul..., soupira-t-elle d'un ton las.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi alors..., tenta-t-il un sourire en coin en se radoucissant.

Elle sembla réfléchir à la proposition, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire après tout... Harry refusait de lever les yeux de ses bouquins et de se détendre avec elle et il n'avait encore moins envie de sortir, arguant du fait qu'il faisait trop froid pour lui et qu'il n'y avait de toute façon rien à faire d'intéressant par un temps pareil. Il s'agissait de Malfoy malgré tout et la promenade n'aurait rien à voir avec leur collaboration dans le cadre des cours et c'était une situation étrange et inhabituelle…

- Ok, allons faire un tour ! décida Hermione se dirigeant vers la sortie. Draco parut satisfait de la réponse vu le regard malicieux qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux et le sourire en coin qui s'était élargi sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda de haut en bas levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ?

- Non ! se mit-elle à rire en sortant sa baguette et dessinant un arc de cercle autour d'elle. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, elle avait sur elle un manteau rose pâle, un bonnet, une écharpe blanche autour de son cou et des gants assortis.

- Wow ! souffla Draco. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu prononcer de formule !

- Certains sorts basiques n'ont pas besoin qu'on énonce une formule à haute voix, expliqua-t-elle d'un air supérieur.

- Et ça marche dans l'autre sens ? demanda-t-il intéressé.

- Malfoy..., soupira Hermione levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et on peut le faire sur quelqu'un d'autre ? insista-t-il un regard coquin.

- Malfoy ! Hermione prit un air faussement choqué en se retenant de rire et en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras d'un revers de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent sur le parvis où un franc soleil se reflétait dans la neige et leur faisait cligner les yeux.

- La forêt Interdite ? proposa en plaisantant Draco.

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur la stupidité de la proposition et il tenta alors une autre destination :

- Et si on allait voir si le lac est gelé ?

- Il _est_ gelé..., répondit-elle lui jetant le même regard.

- Propose alors ! s'exclama-t-il baissant les bras.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis n'ayant pas davantage d'idée, elle acquiesça :

- Ok pour le lac !

Il fut sur le point de lui retourner une remarque perfide sur les filles et leurs indécisions quand il se ravisa et se mit à courir en direction du lac lâchant à la volée :

- Le premier arrivé !

- Quoi ? Malfoy, attends-moi ! Tu triches !!!

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus et avait déjà pris une bonne longueur d'avance. Elle le rejoignit essoufflée au bord du lac.

- Dix points pour Serpentard ! exulta-t-il d'un air de triomphe.

- Tu as triché..., bouda-t-elle reprenant son souffle.

- Tu as des témoins ?

Elle haussa les épaules et ils tournèrent leurs regards vers le lac.

- Il est gelé…, constata Hermione avec une évidence qui semblait la désespérer. Dix points pour Gryffondor !

- Quoi ? En quelle honneur ?!

- J'avais raison...

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! se rebella-t-il outré.

- Tu as des témoins ?Je l'ai dit la première d'abord !

Ils se mirent à éclater de rire, puis Malfoy scruta à nouveau le soleil se protégeant d'une main des rayons éblouissants.

- Tu veux que je te montre un sort ? proposa-t-il redevenant sérieux.

- De magie noire ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup intéressée.

Il lui répondit par un regard significatif et elle sembla hésiter malgré sa curiosité.

- Ce sont les vacances tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé...

- Tu n'étais pas non plus obligée de m'accompagner dehors... Alors ?

- C'est d'accord !

- Bien. Le sort nécessite le froid et la chaleur pour être efficace, on a tout ce qu'il faut là, les conditions sont idéalement réunies...

- Chaleur ? Le froid, je veux bien, mais pour la chaleur, on repassera je crois Malfoy...

- Non, le soleil est une source de chaleur suffisante, même si on est en hiver, et on va en tirer partie à l'aide de ceci..., expliqua Draco sortant un petit miroir de sa poche. Creuse un petit trou dans la neige...

Elle s'exécuta alors qu'il plaça le miroir face au soleil de façon à ce que les rayons se réverbèrent et enflamment le petit bout de tissu rouge qu'il avait au bout des doigts. Ils s'agenouillèrent dans la neige et attendirent que le soleil fasse son effet, puis quand le bout de tissu commença à fumer, Draco agita une main et ce dernier s'embrasa complètement sous les yeux attentifs d'Hermione. Il jeta rapidement le tissu embrasé dans le trou, et il mit ses mains comme prêtes à recevoir l'hostie bénite invitant Hermione à en faire de même.

- Mets tes mains comme moi...

Autour du morceau de tissu qui était en feu, la neige sembla elle aussi s'embraser tandis qu'Hermione sentit une chaleur contre ses mains qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Le tissu changea de composition et une petite boule, d'une couleur orangé, de la taille d'une boule de billard, formée d'énergie et de chaleur, se matérialisa devant les yeux fascinés d'Hermione. Draco, tout en l'effleurant, fit remonter la boule et sans qu'elle touche ses mains, il la guida au-dessus de celles d'Hermione. Elle se releva ne quittant pas des yeux la petite boule qui flottait au-dessus de ses mains. On ne pouvait pas réellement la saisir mais elle pouvait être guidée apparemment par la seule force de l'esprit et Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la boule magique qu'elle contrôlait.

- C'est super..., souffla-t-elle. Et ce n'est même pas chaud, le halo qui l'entoure est si froid... A quoi elle sert ?

- C'est une arme, tu peux la projeter sur ce que tu veux, répondit Draco.

Elle scruta les alentours puis ses yeux se posèrent sur lui alors qu'un petit rictus en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Tu pourrais me tuer..., l'avertit-il sérieusement.

- Ne me tente pas ! plaisanta-t-elle avant de fixer un arbre qui devait se trouver à trois mètres d'elle. Je vais le détruire complètement ? Je ne veux pas le détruire...

- Ca dépend de la volonté, de la force et de la conviction que tu vas y mettre pour la lancer. Tout est une question de mesure et de maîtrise...

Elle se concentra et fit un petit geste en avant lançant la boule à une vitesse qu'elle espérait modérée. La boule roula sur elle-même tout en rejoignant sa destination et s'écrasa sur le tronc de l'arbre n'y laissant qu'une écorce arrachée.

- Ouf, ça va, j'y ai été assez dou-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et sursauta quand une branche se cassa soudainement et tomba sur le sol suivi de toute la neige que l'arbre avait accumulé dans ses branches depuis des semaines. Elle resta un instant interdite avant de se tourner vers Draco.

- Wow ! Impressionnant !

Draco lui adressa un large sourire, assez fier de son effet avant de se tourner vers le château et se mettre à nouveau à courir dans sa direction.

- Le premier arrivé !

Hermione marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt avant de réaliser qu'elle venait encore une fois de se faire avoir et elle se lança à la poursuite de Draco tout en criant :

- C'est pas juste, tu triches !

Elle eut subitement une idée et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer en direction de Malfoy tout en énonçant distinctement avec hargne : " _Accido !_ "

Draco s'étala de tout son long dans la neige comme s'il venait de recevoir une balle dans le dos. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle commença à paniquer.

- Malfoy, ce n'est pas drôle, lève-toi... Malfoy ?

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur son dos :

- Malfoy ?! Draco !!!

Il se retourna alors en riant et cracha de la neige.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, tu m'as fait peur, ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu t'y mets ! Elle se leva de rage et commença à marcher vers le château d'un pas rapide.

Il se releva et la rattrapa.

- Hey ! C'est toi qui as commencé !!

Elle ne répondit pas et ne daigna même pas le regarder, se concentrant sur ses pas pour ne pas glisser dans la poudreuse.

- Je suis désolé..., Hermione. C'était stupide..., avoua-t-il finalement voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Elle ralentit un peu, tourna la tête vers lui et vit dans son regard qu'il était sincère.

- Et je suis désolée pour le sort…, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Ils rentrèrent en silence jusqu'au château. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom, s'était excusé et lui avait fait passer un excellent après-midi… Elle fut incapable de dire si elle était ravie ou inquiète par cet état de fait, mais elle eut un début de réponse quand ils entrèrent dans le hall et qu'elle vit Harry, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Son regard devint noir quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était avec Malfoy. Ce dernier jeta un regard tout aussi noir à Harry et prit le couloir de gauche afin de rejoindre son dortoir. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Harry qui la fixait, interrogatif et légèrement en colère.

- Je te cherchais…, déclara-t-il froidement alors qu'ils prirent la direction de leur salle commune.

Elle choisit la décontraction et le naturel, et s'efforça de prendre un air enjoué et détaché.

- On est allé jusqu'au lac… Et oh Harry, tu verrais le sort que Malfoy m'a montré ! On a fabriqué une espèce de petite boule de feu qui tuerait un troupeau d'éléphants !

- Tu n'es pas obligée de passer du temps avec lui Hermy, on est en vacances, c'est Malfoy ! déclara Harry alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Oui, ce sont les vacances ! commença à s'énerver Hermione qui ne réussit pas à garder son calme. Des vacances que tu passes à broyer du noir, tu m'adresses à peine la parole et je m'ennuie ! Malfoy était là, fin de la discussion. Je vais me changer, à tout à l'heure au dîner, termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles.

Harry soupira et voyant que quelques premières années présents dans la salle le regardaient avec insistance, il prit lui aussi la direction de sa chambre.

__

Poudlard, décembre 1977

Le temps lui paressait long assise seule à la bibliothèque, pourtant lieu qu'elle adorait, mais elle ne sentait aucune motivation pour travailler. Soudain quelqu'un s'assit brusquement à ses côtés la faisant sursauter.

" Je t'ai fait peur ?? " s'amusa Sirius.

" Oui ", sourit Eléa, " j'étais ailleurs. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? "

" Je voulais travailler, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà tout fini, hier… sauf la potion… " Elle leva les yeux au ciel, " J'ai pas le droit de faire une potion sans Severus, il paraît que ça serait dangereux. " Elle se mit à rire. " Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? "

Il fit semblant de réfléchir : "Hmmm… Je suis venu proposer à une jolie demoiselle une promenade sous la neige, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle accepte…"

" C'est vrai tu veux aller dehors ?? " dit-elle toute excitée avant de se reprendre, " c'est bien de moi qu'il s'agit hein ? "

Il éclata de rire : " Mais oui, qui d'autre est assez tordu pour vouloir se promener par ce temps ??! Allez va te changer, on se rejoint dans dix minutes dans le hall ".

Elle ne se fit pas prier et dix minutes plus tard elle rejoignit Sirius, emmitouflée des pieds à la tête. Ils se baladèrent jusqu'au lac, en firent le tour en parlant de leurs vies. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais mentionné ses liens de parenté avec Bellatrix, il lui avait alors parlé de sa famille, de leur idéologie, de ce qu'il détestait chez eux, de leur maison à Londres, hors de la vue des Moldus par un sort de dissimulation et protégée par divers petits sorts. Ils parlèrent des heures, ils mentionnèrent les incidents passés, mais il ne lui parla pas de Lucius ni des Serpentard. Elle s'approcha du lac gelé et mit un pied dessus, elle avait une folle envie de le traverser.

" Ne fais pas ça, Dumbledore l'a interdit depuis que Peter est tombé dedans… "

" Ah oui ? " Elle prit un air de défi : " Empêche-moi de le faire alors ! " Elle se retourna et fit un autre pas.

" Très bien… " Il s'approcha d'elle et…

" Awwwwwwweuhhhhhh… mais t'es dingue ?! "

Il venait de lui jeter une grosse boule de neige et il s'amusait avec une autre, prêt à la lancer : " Tu reviens ? "

" Hmmmmm… non ! " Elle sourit en prenant un air faussement hautain.

Il haussa les épaules et lui lança une autre boule, qu'elle stoppa net d'un geste de la main, immobilisée en plein vol.

" Non tu triches Eléa… "

D'un revers de la main, dans le vide, la boule de neige repartit avec puissance vers son expéditeur et l'atteignit à l'épaule.

" Oooh ça tu vas le payer ! "

Il s'élança en courant vers elle alors qu'elle prenait la fuite, se dirigeant vers la terre ferme. Elle courut mais elle glissait sur la neige, il la rattrapa par la taille et la fit basculer sur la neige, sur laquelle ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres, ils riaient aux éclats, comme deux gamins qui découvraient la neige. Ils s'arrêtèrent, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et son regard sombre et profond en disait long…

" Il est temps de rentrer je crois ", dit-elle gênée.

" Oui, tu as raison. "

Il se leva et aida Eléa à se lever à son tour.

Sur le chemin, ils plaisantèrent sur la tête de Peter quand la glace s'était brisée la semaine passée, ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall pris d'un fou rire, les quelques élèves présents se retournaient sur leur passage.

" Bon je vais me changer, je suis trempée… " Elle lui sourit.

" Ok… je suppose que tu dîneras avec Snape ? "

" Euh… oui, ensuite il me donne un cours de potion… ", lui dit-elle à regret.

" Bon… à demain alors ? On pourrait se revoir, à la bibliothèque par exemple… "

" Oui, d'accord… à demain ".

En chemin, elle croisa Severus, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il sourit puis, la regardant leva un sourcil.

" Tu as l'air de bonne humeur… "

" Ouiiiii j'ai passé une bonne journée !" dit-elle enjouée.

" Tu es trempée… "

" Oui j'étais dehors, une promenade sous la neige ", rigola-t-elle.

" Seule ? "

" Non, avec Siii… " Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle croisa son regard noir et glacial.

" Avec Black ? " demanda-t-il doucement.

" Oui, euh enfin… c'était juste une promenade… ", dit-elle gênée. " Bon je vais me changer… je te retrouve pour le dîner. " Et sans un mot de plus, elle partit, se maudissant d'avoir paru si heureuse d'avoir passé du temps avec Sirius, ennemi juré de Severus.

Poudlard, décembre 1996

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était efforcé d'être une compagnie plus agréable et avait même accepté de faire une partie de rami Moldu avec Hermione après les révisions du cours de Potions qu'ils avaient fait ensemble dans la Grande Salle. En fin de matinée, Malfoy avait fait à son tour son entrée dans la Grande Salle en évitant copieusement de croiser le regard d'Harry et même celui d'Hermione. Harry, quant à lui, ne s'était pas gêné pour le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit à sa table, leur tournant le dos. Hagrid avait suivi de peu Draco portant à bras le corps un lourd sapin qu'il avait déposé précautionneusement avant de désigner les élèves présents en charge de sa décoration, " sans magie ", avait-il précisé se remémorant le triste souvenir d'une année où les élèves avaient dû se passer de sapin à Noël. Il n'avait pas voulu entrer dans les détails du funeste destin du conifère…

Hermione s'était attelée à placer des petits anges un peu partout, tandis qu'Harry se débattait avec les guirlandes emmêlées et que deux élèves de troisième année de Serdaigle avaient attaqué l'arrière du sapin armés de boules multicolores. Draco s'était joint au groupe en restant à une distance raisonnable de Harry et vu qu'il était le plus grand, il se chargeait de décorer le haut du sapin. Il remarqua une guirlande à ses pieds et se baissa pour la ramasser. Elle lui résista et il tira dessus doucement tout en faisant le tour du sapin en faisant attention de ne pas la casser. Il trouva finalement à l'autre bout Harry et ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

- Je m'occupe des guirlandes Malfoy…, déclara froidement Harry en tirant davantage sur la guirlande. Toi, occupe-toi des cloches, ça t'ira très bien, marmonna-t-il la tête basse.

- Je te demande pardon Potter ? répliqua Malfoy qui n'était pas sourd. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La guirlande t'a échappé ? T'es trop nabot pour pouvoir l'accrocher en hauteur ?! Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ou un escabeau te serait-il nécessaire ?!!

- La ferme Malfoy !

- Stop… STOP ! STOP !!! hurla soudainement Hermione faisant sursauter tout le monde y compris Harry et Draco. Vous deux, par là… maintenant et vite ! ajouta-t-elle entraînant les garçons à l'écart.

Ils ne discutèrent pas et la suivirent en silence.

- J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre… Harry, tu es particulièrement bizarre depuis le début des vacances, pour ne pas dire désagréable. Les autres me manquent aussi, la situation est tendue et n'est drôle pour personne, mais des fois c'est tout juste si tu m'adresses la parole de la journée… Malfoy est là lui au moins, et il me parle… Il est seul aussi durant ces vacances et je sais que vous ne vous supportez pas mais je veux une trêve, une trêve de Noël… Mes parents me manquent et j'ai l'impression que ça va être le Noël le plus catastrophique que je n'ai jamais vécu et je ne veux pas de ça… Vous faites un effort, vous vous débrouillez comme vous pouvez, mais vous faites un effort, je veux une trêve de Noël… Demain, c'est le réveillon et dans deux jours, c'est Noël, ça ne va pas vous tuer, deux jours ! On passe les fêtes ensemble, débrouillez-vous pour ne pas vous entretuer ! Et on se fait des cadeaux…

- Quoi ?! hoqueta presque Harry.

- Oui, des cadeaux Harry ! C'est la tradition, c'est Noël ! On se fait tous les trois des cadeaux !! On se retrouve ensemble pour ces vacances et pour Noël, et je veux un vrai Noël !! Je vous préviens que vous avez intérêt à collaborer ou je ne vous adresse plus la parole ni à l'un, ni à l'autre ; et Malfoy, tu te débrouilleras pour aller expliquer toi-même à Dumbledore qu'il faut que tu changes de partenaire pour le reste de l'année… C'est compris ? J'ai été suffisamment claire ?!

- Compris…, marmonna Harry.

- Très clair ! acquiesça Draco un sourire en coin pensant que la situation allait être plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ils finirent de décorer le sapin en silence, et Hermione commença à réfléchir sérieusement sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir offrir à ces deux idiots…

Hermione se réveilla particulièrement fatiguée en ce matin du 24 décembre 1996, la journée promettait d'être longue et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce soir, à moins qu'elle se repose dans l'après-midi. Ces vacances n'étaient pas vraiment reposantes et au contraire, elles étaient épuisantes et les révisions n'en étaient pas les seules responsables. Elle ne regrettait pas son coup de colère de la veille et était plutôt curieuse de découvrir ce qu'allaient bien pouvoir s'offrir mutuellement Harry et Draco. Du moment que ce n'était pas un échange d'armes pour pouvoir s'entretuer le lendemain de Noël…

Elle se leva finalement et ouvrit les rideaux, découvrant en souriant qu'il s'était remis à neiger. Un Noël sous la neige, un cliché mais une image qu'elle ne se lassait pas de voir. Elle mit un temps infini à se préparer et resta une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, à s'observer dans le miroir et à réfléchir sur les cadeaux pour ce soir…

Elle n'avait toujours pas pris son petit déjeuner et en fin de matinée, elle trouva Harry dans la salle commune, assis dans un fauteuil, près du feu de cheminée et elle fut quelque peu soulagée de découvrir qu'il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et non un de ses livres de cours.

- Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? demanda-t-elle souriante en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Beaucoup d'articles inintéressants dans ce torchon si tu veux mon avis… Et les théories échafaudées concernant l'évasion des Mangemorts et les plans de Voldemort font davantage sourire qu'autre chose…, répondit-il lui souriant en retour. Tu as l'air fatigu

- Un peu, oui, c'est vrai… Je crois que je me reposerai cet après-midi avant d'affronter le réveillon…

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Ginny ce matin…, annonça Harry un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et elle comprit alors la raison de sa bonne humeur.

- Ah oui ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, plutôt ! Les Weasley sont au complet et ça se passe très bien, elle a l'air ravi d'avoir tous ses frères près d'elle.

- Des nouvelles de Ron ?

- Ginny dit qu'il nous embrasse et qu'il enverra certainement un mot demain…

Elle esquissa un sourire en visualisant le hibou des Weasley, incapable d'apporter plus de deux lettres le même jour. Elle s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil et scruta Harry avant de se lancer.

-Alors Harry, tu as terminé tes cadeaux ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Oui, finalement ! Et toi ?

- Même pour Malfoy ? insista-t-elle un peu inquiète.

- Même pour Malfoy…, soupira Harry. Et toi Hermy ?

- Oui, oui ! Tout est prêt de mon côté aussi, mentit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé pour Malfoy ?

- Tu verras… Ne t'en fais pas, le paquet ne va pas lui exploser à la tête, même si l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit je te l'accorde… Mais tu sais, concernant cette magnifique idée de trêve de Noël, je crois qu'il serait plus sage qu'on laisse tous les trois nos baguettes dans nos chambres respectives ce soir…

- Tu as raison, je le dirais à Malfoy…, accorda-t-elle en se levant. Je vais manger quelque chose, à tout à l'heure !

Il était près de midi quand elle descendit finalement dans la Grande Salle et malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle se força tout de même à avaler quelque chose. Draco ne montra pas le bout de son nez et elle décida de partir à sa recherche. Après avoir fouillé la plupart des salles de cours du château, la salle sur demande, la bibliothèque, la tour d'astronomie pour finalement revenir à son point de départ sans succès, elle prit le chemin conduisant dans les souterrains de Poudlard. Les sombres couloirs étaient décidément plus qu'angoissants et elle se surprit à prier pour que Malfoy vienne à sa rencontre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration devant le mur blanc conduisant à la salle commune des Serpentards et prononça le mot de passe qu'elle n'avait pas eu de mal à retenir. Elle fut relativement soulagée de voir le passage s'ouvrir et elle entra prudemment dans le couloir menant au centre de la salle. Il faisait froid dans ce qui avaient été les anciens cachots de Poudlard, bien qu'elle se demanda si l'endroit ne servait pas encore de salle de torture ou d'emprisonnement vu les chaînes qu'on pouvait encore voir sur les murs. Elle ne voulut finalement pas le savoir et se jura de ne jamais poser la question à Malfoy. Elle s'aperçut que le feu dans l'âtre n'était pas entretenu et qu'il était en train de mourir, expliquant le froid glacial qui régnait dans la grande pièce. Elle scruta les environs et aperçut enfin Malfoy. Il était assis dans un des canapés en cuir au fond de la salle, dans la pénombre, et il avait l'air de broyer du noir, comme Harry, songea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle soupira et toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence. Il leva la tête, se leva du canapé, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'approcha d'elle lentement. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée, il n'avait encore rien dit et semblait venir vers elle pour l'étrangler, enfin elle ne l'espérait pas mais c'est l'impression qu'elle avait alors qu'il avait le regard dur et menaçant. Elle recula instinctivement d'un pas et il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton n'était pas amical et elle eut le sentiment de n'être pas vraiment la bienvenue.

- Je… je te cherchais…, bafouilla-t-elle en reculant encore. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je suis désolée, je m'en vais…

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, fuir de cet endroit au plus vite et ne surtout pas être attachée au mur !! Il fut plus rapide et lui attrapa la main la faisant sursauter.

- Viens t'asseoir un moment, proposa-t-il sur un ton dont elle se demanda si il s'agissait d'une proposition ou d'un ordre.

- Je… je ne veux pas te déranger… _Et surtout ne pas être torturée_ songea-t-elle en se demandant si l'endroit n'était pas en train de la rendre folle.

- Viens t'asseoir…, insista-t-il en se radoucissant s'apercevant qu'elle tremblait.

- D'accord…

Elle prit place dans le canapé où il se trouvait quand elle était entrée et vit qu'il jeta une bûche dans la cheminée avant de la rejoindre.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir froid…, expliqua-t-il tout en s'asseyant.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas très chaud ici…, répondit-elle essayant de se détendre.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, elle avait la tête baissée, il était affalé sur le canapé regardant le plafond. Il se redressa subitement et attrapa une boîte qui était sur la petite table devant eux avant de la lui tendre.

- Tiens, je te les donne, je n'aime pas ça…, expliqua-t-il amèrement.

Elle prit la boîte d'un air interrogatif et lut l'étiquette, " Jovani Cioccolato – Roma- ".

- Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ??! demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Non… Et celui-là me donne particulièrement la nausée…, déclara-t-il des éclairs dans les yeux.

- C'est ta mère qui te les a envoyés ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle regretta d'avoir posé la question quand elle vit son regard.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue au fait ? demanda-t-il à son tour changeant de sujet de conversation.

- Ah, oui… Euh, avec Harry, on a discuté un peu de la soirée et on a pensé qu'il serait peut-être plus judicieux qu'on laisse tous les trois nos baguettes dans nos chambres ce soir…

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de la prendre de toute manière, c'est Noël, déclara-t-il alors que sa réponse la laissa bouche bée.

- Ah… Comme ça, c'est réglé alors… Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se réchauffer dans l'ambiance plutôt glaciale de la salle commune des Serpentards et elle tira davantage sur les manches de son polo avant de croiser les bras.

- Tu as encore froid ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un pull ? Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ?? demanda Draco essayant visiblement d'y mettre du sien pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

- Non, ça va aller… Je vais y aller de toute manière, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant ce soir…

- Je pourrais te faire un thé bien chaud si tu veux…, insista-t-il n'ayant visiblement pas envie de se retrouver seul.

- D'accord, un thé chaud…, accepta-t-elle un peu à contre cœur.

- Un pull et un thé chaud… Ne bouge pas, je reviens…

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce la laissant seule au milieu de la salle commune des Serpentards. La salle commune des Serpentards… Elle était venue directement se jeter dans la gueule du loup, de son plein gré… Elle songea un instant à s'en aller, il serait simple de prendre ses jambes à son cou et quitter l'endroit lugubre pour rejoindre la lumière bienveillante qui devait filtrer à travers les grands vitraux du château. Ce ne serait pas très poli, certes, et il risquait de lui en vouloir énormément, mais elle pourrait trouver une excuse bidon de dernière minute, un oubli à réparer sur le champ, un devoir urgent à faire, sa chambre à ranger, une sieste à faire… Elle se mit à bailler se demandant ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer. Il était en train de lui tricoter le pull ou quoi ??! Cette pensée la fit presque rire alors qu'elle s'imaginait Malfoy des aiguilles à tricoter entre les mains. Elle s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé et constata avec un bien-être quelque peu retrouvé que le feu de cheminée était en train de faire son effet et qu'elle se réchauffait progressivement. Ses yeux papillonnaient et elle décida de les fermer juste un instant, se reposant en attendant qu'il revienne. Elle sombra alors dans un profond sommeil et elle ne l'entendit pas revenir un pull sur l'épaule et un plateau avec deux tasses de thé.

Elle dormait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait mis un temps fou à trouver un pull à lui prêter dans le joyeux désordre de sa chambre. Il s'efforça de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller et posa précautionneusement le plateau sur la petite table avant de lui déposer sur elle son pull pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid, bien que ses joues avaient repris quelques couleurs. Il avait remarqué tout de suite qu'elle était fatiguée et il se mit à maudire intérieurement Potter qui ne devait pas étranger à cet état. Elle avait l'air plutôt paisible, une des mèches de ses cheveux tombait sur ses yeux et il eut envie de la lui remettre derrière son oreille mais il risquait de la réveiller alors il ne bougea pas. Granger dormait sur le canapé de la salle commune des Serpentards. Si on lui avait prédit ça il y a encore quelques mois, il aurait certainement éclaté de rire avant de sortir une de ses remarques acides et méchantes la concernant. Non à présent, Hermione dormait près de lui et il la trouvait belle alors que la lumière des torches illuminant la pièce projetait des ombres dansant sur son visage et éclairait ses cheveux légèrement ondulés. Il était amoureux. Il était amoureux d'une sang de bourbe et il s'en fichait. Son père n'était pas là de toute manière, il n'avait même pas essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui et ça lui donnait la nausée. Ca et le fait que sa mère l'avait lâchement laissé pour aller s'amuser vraisemblablement en Italie avec Dieu sait qui et il se fichait de le savoir finalement, elle n'était pas là et ce simple fait suffisait à le rendre fou de rage…

… Il se sentait abandonné, tout avait dérapé après l'arrestation des Mangemorts et Potter en était le seul responsable, sa vie était devenue misérable par sa faute. Et il n'arrivait pourtant pas à détester Hermione… Pire, il en était tombé amoureux… Il soupira et s'approcha davantage d'elle. Elle sentait bon, un parfum légèrement ambré, et sa peau paraissait si douce. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, juste sur la joue, elle ne sentirait rien… sur la main alors… Il ne fit rien, il la regarda dormir encore un peu et la rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée rapidement.

Elle se réveilla finalement en s'étirant et se demanda dans un premier temps où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Elle replaça les évènements dans leur contexte et soupira en se rappelant qu'elle était dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle aperçut Draco qui dormait lui aussi à l'autre bout du canapé et esquissa un sourire trouvant le tableau plutôt amusant. Elle se rendit compte également qu'il s'était montré prévenant en lui apportant un pull et elle sentit une étrange vague lui retournant l'estomac. Elle était bien ici, près de lui, elle avait envie de s'approcher de lui et de poser sa tête contre lui, mais elle se demanda tout à coup s'il ne l'avait pas hypnotisée ou autre chose pour avoir de telles pensées. Elle serra son pull contre sa poitrine et inconsciemment elle le sentit s'imprégnant de son odeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule au-dessus de la cheminée et constata avec effroi qu'il était déjà 17h. Elle avait dormi deux heures alors qu'elle n'aurait dû s'assoupir que cinq minutes !! Elle se leva d'un bond, songea à réveiller Draco mais y renonça n'ayant étrangement pas envie de discuter avec lui. Elle hésita un instant et prit tout de même son pull, elle n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'elle avait toujours eu froid pour expliquer qu'elle l'avait emporté. Elle décida de laisser la boîte de chocolat, il était en colère tout à l'heure et serait peut-être content finalement de la trouver à son réveil. Elle s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller et une fois dans le couloir des souterrains, elle se mit à courir espérant de ne pas avoir raté le Professeur Lupin.

__

Poudlard, décembre 1977

La pierre brillait de mille feux verts, éclairée de deux éclats blancs, depuis qu'il lui avait offert il y avait maintenant trois jours, la veille de son départ, elle ne cessait de l'admirer et de penser à cette soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, dans la salle sur demande.

Le lit gigantesque qui y était installé, les centaines de bougies qui éclairaient la pièce, leurs corps entrelacés, haletants, la douceur de sa peau et son parfum, ses baisers parcourant son corps, ses mains habiles et fortes qui trouvaient toujours comment lui donner du plaisir et son regard si troublant….

Allongée à ses côtés, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule, elle aurait voulu que cette nuit ne finisse jamais, il avait alors prit quelque chose par terre, un petit paquet qu'il lui avait donné, accompagné d'un baiser, elle s'était empressée de l'ouvrir pour découvrir un magnifique bracelet en or blanc, aux entrelacs celtiques. Sur le dessus brillait une émeraude, allongée et entourée de diamants… il était superbe, elle lui avait sauté au coup, il était vraiment magnifique. A son tour elle lui avait donné son cadeau, un pendentif en argent massif, serti lui aussi d'une émeraude, il était ravi.

" Ce n'est pas tout, Lucius ", avait-elle dit d'un air malicieux. Devant son air interrogateur, elle avait continué : " je l'ai ensorcelé… pour qu'il puisse recevoir… ", elle avait prit une petite boîte, " ceci. "

Il avait ouvert la boîte, contemplé le minuscule fragment de cristal et était resté perplexe. " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Ca, amour ", elle s'était approchée de son oreille et avait chuchoté, " c'est un extrait de pouvoir ". Elle s'était reculée, satisfaite de son effet, il l'avait regardée, incrédule, " Un extrait de pouvoir ? " Il n'y avait pas cru " Comment ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?? "

" Je l'ai fait… pour toi ", avait-elle répondu d'une voix sexy, caressant son torse de son index.

" Mais c'est impossible…" Il l'avait regardé.

Elle avait esquissé un sourire en coin, ce regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était sûre d'elle, brillant, dur et défiant. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle l'avait bien fait.

" Quand ? Ca a dû te demander une énergie incroya…. " Il avait comprit.. " D'où tes malaises et ta fatigue de la dernière fois… "

Elle s'était contentée de sourire, c'était un cadeau que peu de personne se voyait offrir et qui plus est, très utile. Il l'avait remercié, à sa façon… ils avaient quitté la salle sur demande au petit matin, à regret.

Poudlard, décembre 1996

L'heure du repas du réveillon arriva enfin et les élèves découvrirent qu'une table avait été dressée pour qu'ils soient tous réunis ce soir. Harry et Hermione prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Draco hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir en face d'Hermione. Dumbledore semblait satisfait de voir qu'aucune animosité ne régnait parmi le groupe et prononça un petit discours dans l'esprit de Noël avant d'inviter tout le monde à se restaurer et s'amuser. L'ambiance eut quelque peu du mal à se détendre. Hermione faisait des efforts pour s'adresser autant à Harry qu'à Draco tandis que les deux garçons évitaient de se parler et même de se croiser du regard. Ils se lâchèrent cependant un peu après qu'Hermione leur ait envoyé à chacun un bon coup de pied sous la table. Harry réussit même à sourire quand Draco raconta comment pour son huitième anniversaire, il avait réussi à faire exploser les toilettes des Goyle !

Minuit arriva finalement et les douze coups retentirent, annonçant Noël. Il neigeait abondamment à l'extérieur et la voûte céleste servant de plafond dans la Grande Salle se mit, elle aussi, à déverser d'épais flocons qui paraissaient plus vrais que nature, ce qui émerveilla Hermione. La jeune sorcière, pensant en avoir plein les cheveux, secoua énergiquement la tête et de petites étoiles scintillantes en jaillirent, laissant Harry et Draco bouches bées. La magie cessa, Dumbledore se leva, fit à nouveau un petit discours en souhaitant un joyeux Noël aux élèves et aux professeurs présents, avant d'inviter tout le monde à regagner ses dortoirs respectifs.

Hermione, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent dans le hall tous les trois, en cercle, silencieux et se regardant d'un air indécis.

- Vous proposez quoi ? demanda Draco.

- La salle commune des Gryffondor ? tenta Hermione connaissant déjà la réponse concernant Draco.

- Certainement pas ! répondit le Serpentard.

- Quoi Malfoy ? Tu ne proposes tout de même pas la salle commune des Serpentard ?? railla Harry.

- Pourquoi pas ! Vous êtes deux, je vous le rappelle !

- Il n'a pas tort Harry…, fit remarquer très justement Hermione.

- Hors de question que je mette les pieds chez les Serpentard ! continua Harry restant fermement lui aussi sur sa décision.

- Très bien, je vais me coucher, vous n'avez qu'à passer la fin de la nuit tous les deux, bonsoir…, termina Hermione tournant les talons.

- Hermione, attends !! énoncèrent d'une seule et même voix Harry et Draco avant de se jeter un regard à la fois surpris et menaçant.

Elle se retourna attendant que l'un des deux cède et qu'ils se mettent d'accord.

- C'est d'accord pour la salle commune des Serpentard…, soupira Harry croyant à peine au sacrifice qu'il était en train de faire pour faire plaisir à Hermione.

- Génial ! exulta Hermione revenant en sautillant vers eux avant d'embrasser Harry sur la joue. Harry et moi, on va chercher deux trois trucs, et on t'y retrouve Malfoy !

- Ouais, c'est ça…, marmonna Draco en regardant s'éloigner Harry et Hermione d'un air sombre.

__

Poudlard, décembre 1977

Le temps passait beaucoup plus vite avec Sirius, ils se voyaient régulièrement, le plus souvent à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc, ils passaient leur temps à parler, en prenant bien soin d'éviter certains sujets, ils riaient beaucoup. Eléa se sentait coupable de passer autant de temps avec lui, elle se demandait qu'elle serait la réaction de Lucius lorsqu'il apprendrait cela… elle savait très bien comment il réagirait, il n'était pas, contrairement à elle, impulsif, tout passait dans son regard et elle angoissait déjà à l'idée de le croiser. La veille, dans le Grand Hall, Sirius l'avait prise pas la main afin de l'emmener chez les Gryffondor, elle l'avait lâchée subitement en voyant Severus la fusiller du regard. Sirius avait compris et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille : " viens, on ne fait rien de mal " et elle l'avait suivi, un pincement au cœur.

Le soir, lors de son cours de potion, Severus lui avait passé un savon, comment pouvait-elle traîner avec Black ? Et devant tout le monde ? Il avait trahi son sang, il n'était pas digne d'elle… elle s'était contentée de baisser la tête et s'était tue, en attendant que sa colère passe, elle avait été deux fois plus concentrée que d'habitude sur la potion ce soir-là, pour ne pas risquer encore plus.

Noël arriva enfin, avec son repas fastueux qui se passa relativement bien, considérant le fait que les élèves présents étaient réunis à la même table car ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Ils avaient ri et mangé ensemble, le repas s'était même éternisé ce qui était plutôt rare. Ensuite elle avait rejoint les Serpentard dans leur salle commune pour un dernier verre et s'échanger quelques cadeaux. Elle regagna enfin sa chambre où l'attendait un dernier paquet, une jolie boîte, elle se doutait de qui il était, c'était sûrement son père. En effet, sur la carte qui accompagnait le présent, elle reconnut son écriture.

" Ta mère m'avait offert ce cadeau il y a bien des années, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait heureuse que tu l'aies, avec toute mon affection… "

Elle contempla la boîte en bois, elle était gravée de dessins gaéliques dont l'intérieur était doré, elle hésita un peu, puis l'ouvrit fébrilement… une longue chaîne en or y était disposée avec un pendentif ovale…il semblait s'ouvrir… délicatement, elle pressa un minuscule bouton… une photo souriante la regardait, elle lui ressemblait, les mêmes cheveux bruns bouclés, la même forme de visage, mais ses yeux étaient noisettes, profonds. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du portrait de sa mère et les yeux rougis, elle s'allongea sur son lit, serrant le pendentif elle s'endormit profondément.

Elle s'était levée de bonne heure le lendemain, afin de pouvoir rencontrer son père, elle avait pour lui un cadeau et tenait à lui apporter en mains propres. Elle entra dans le bureau du Directeur et alla dire bonjour à Fumseck.

" Vous êtes bien matinale jeune fille ! " s'exclama un portrait derrière elle.

Elle sourit " oui, je voulais voir mon père… j'ai un cadeau pour lui…"

" Tu n'étais pas obligée Eléa…" dit soudainement une voix près d'elle.

Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

" Joyeux Noël... papa. " Sa voix tremblait un peu, elle avait vraiment envie de passer quelques minutes avec son père et de sentir ses bras affectueux autour d'elle. " Merci pour le cadeau, il est magnifique, jamais je ne le quitterai… " Elle serrait le pendentif qui tombait dans sa main un peu plus bas que sa poitrine. Il lui sourit.

" Elle était tellement belle, tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais. "

Elle prit un paquet dans sa poche, il était lourd et le papier qui l'entourait brillait dans la lumière matinale. Elle lui offrit, il semblait très ému de cette marque d'affection et il l'emmena dans un petit recoin de son bureau où deux fauteuils trônaient et fit apparaître du thé ainsi que des petits gâteaux aux amandes. Eléa en croqua un, tandis que son père déballait son présent.

Sous le papier aux tons dorés se cachait une jolie boîte de bois de rose, il l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il en sortit une sphère de cristal, posée sur un socle de bois, à l'intérieur de la sphère un merveilleux spectacle s'offrait à leurs yeux : une sorte de spirale blanche, éclatante s'y étendait, ses extrémités étaient rosées et bleutées par endroits, elle était habitée par des milliers d'étoiles, de volutes de gaz et semblait tourner lentement sur elle-même.

" La Galaxie d'Andromède ", s'émerveilla-t-il, " c'est vraiment splendide… où as-tu trouvé cela ? "

" Une sorcière française, AiMa, est connue pour étudier les astres, leur dynamique et réussit à les reproduire à petite échelle… Maman m'avait dit que tu étais passionné d'astronomie… "

Ils restèrent un bon quart d'heure, dans le silence, à contempler la galaxie, c'était presque hypnotique. Puis il rompit le silence.

" Je te vois souvent en compagnie de Sirius Black ", dit-il malicieusement.

" Oh…euh….oui, oui, on s'entend… bien ", bredouilla-t-elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

" Y aurait-il un début de romance entre vous deux ? "

La question l'interloqua. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Oui, Sirius ne la laissait pas de marbre, il était plutôt attirant, très même… bon d'accord elle avait déjà eu envie de l'embrasser… mais il y avait Lucius et pour rien au monde elle ne le tromperait.

" Non… tu sais bien que je suis amoureuse de Lucius ", soupira-t-elle. " Evidemment je sais bien que tu préférerais avoir Sirius comme gendre… "

Il la regarda dans les yeux : " Oui, c'est évident. "

L'ambiance si chaleureuse qui s'était installée, semblait retomber lourdement et un silence gêné s'installa.

" Tous les professeurs sont très contents de toi, tu es la meilleure élève de l'école ", dit-il fièrement, " mis à part la potion bien sûr… " ria-t-il, " tu as quand même réussi à décrocher un A à ton dernier exercice… "

Eléa sauta pratiquement de joie " C'est vrai ???? Oh par Merlin c'est Severus qui va être content !!! "

" Oui, il a l'air d'être un très bon professeur. "

" Tu plaisantes ? Il est effrayant ".

Ils passèrent un petit moment à parler de Snape et ses méthodes pour faire progresser Eléa, puis il parlèrent de l'avenir, de ce qu'elle souhaiterait faire, mais elle en avait qu'une vague idée, elle avait envie de travailler pour le ministère, peut-être dans la justice et espérait que son dossier scolaire ne lui en porterait pas préjudice.

Elle avait envie de lui parler des expériences qu'elle avait fait, mais elle n'avait pas envie de briser le semblant de complicité qui s'était installé entre eux. Pourquoi parler de magie noire et de choses qu'il n'approuvait pas ? Cela ne changerait rien, seulement à creuser un peu plus la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Alors elle se tut et profita de cet instant agréable qu'elle passait avec son père.

Les cinq jours qui la séparaient du retour de Lucius passèrent assez vite grâce à Sirius et Severus. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec l'un et l'autre et elle s'amusait beaucoup. Severus lui avait appris quelques sorts maléfiques assez drôles, ils étaient basiques, mais elle ne s'était pas attardée sur eux lors de son initiation, elle avait immédiatement voulu expérimenter des choses plus puissantes.

Grâce à Severus, elle avait pu utiliser le sort " de l'oreiller ensorcelé " qui donne des cauchemars à une personne, et avec son aide elle avait même pu pénétrer ses rêves et les modifier en cauchemars. La pauvre Dolorès n'avait pas dormi de trois jours et Eléa s'était amusée comme une petite folle. Sirius, elle ne sait comment, avait compris qu'elle était à l'origine de ces mauvaises nuits et l'avait assez mal pris. Elle avait eu beau lui dire que ce n'était qu'un jeu et qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant là-dedans, il s'était contenté de la regarder d'un regard noir. Bizarrement, Eléa s'était sentie coupable et avait ressentie un pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il l'avait regardée de cette manière.

Le lendemain, elle l'avait rejoint à la bibliothèque et essaya de le faire parler.

" Sirius, je t'en prie, parle-moi… s'il te plaît… "

Il la regarda puis se mit dos à elle. Elle fit le tour de la table et s'agenouilla devant lui, prit son livre et le jeta par terre.

" Sirius… j'ai pas envie que tu me fasses la tête pour ça… je ferais n'importe quoi

pour me faire pardonner. "

" Ah oui ? N'importe quoi ? " dit-il d'un air coquin.

" Sirius ! Je croyais que tu étais sérieux ! " se vexa-t-elle.

" Mais je le suis, crois moi ". Il la regarda d'un air sombre : " Je n'aime pas quand tu joues avec la magie noire, surtout au détriment des autres. " Il prit son visage dans sa main puis reprit sèchement " C'était méchant… cela plaît peut-être à Malfoy, mais pas à moi ". Il ramassa son livre et se replongea dedans.

Eléa ne savait pas comment réagir. Dolorès ne lui avait rien fait, elle en était consciente, elle ne s'en était prise à elle seulement parce qu'elle la trouvait stupide. Il est certain que cela aurait fait beaucoup rire Lucius et pas que lui d'ailleurs. Dolorès était une sang mêlé et de plus pas très douée, elle n'avait pas sa place à Serdaigle. Mais cela ne valait peut-être pas ces trois nuits de cauchemars que lui avait fait vivre Eléa… Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était restée agenouillée, à côté de Sirius, interdite. Elle s'assit alors et posa la tête sur sa cuisse.

" Tu as raison Sirius, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je suis désolée… "

Il ne quitta pas sa lecture, mais caressa doucement ses longs cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui tardait le retour de son amant mais elle était aussi attristée, car elle ne pourrait plus voir Sirius, et Severus l'avait remarqué.

" Que me vaut cet air maussade ? Lucius rentre bientôt, tu devrais être heureuse… "

" Je le suis Sev, mais je ne sais pas, je dois couver quelque chose ", mentit-elle.

" Ou bien l'idée d'être séparée d'un certain Black te rend triste et angoissée ? "

Elle le dévisagea et laissa tomber sa plume blanche sur son parchemin.

" Sev si jamais tu as osé lire dans mes pensées… "

" Pas besoin de Legelimancie pour voir ça, même un poufsouffle l'aurait deviné ". Il posa rageusement sa plume et se rapprocha d'Eléa, " ne me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, par pitié ".

" Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, tu sais bien que je suis totalement accro à Lucius… " soupira-t-elle.

" Mais il ne te laisse pas indifférente n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, ben, il faudrait être aveugle pour l'être… Où veux-tu en venir ? "

" Nulle part, j'essaie seulement de te comprendre Eléa.. Tu es la petite amie de Lucius Malfoy… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu crois qu'en rentrant il ne va pas savoir tout de tes faits et gestes ? Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ? "

" Je sais… je sais ", dit-elle ennuyée " mais il ne s'est rien passé, on est juste amis ", insista-t-elle.

" Si ce n'est ces petits gestes qu'il a pour toi… Si je les ai vus, d'autres ont dû les remarquer. "

" Ca ne veut rien dire, Rodolphus et toi avez les mêmes gestes envers moi. "

" Euhhh… non Eléa… ", sourit-il.

Un petit silence gêné s'installa, puis elle reprit en changeant de sujet,

" Des projets pour ce soir ? Sinon on pourrait dîner ensemble… "

" Bonne idée, j'espère que Dumbledore n'aura pas la merveilleuse idée de nous refaire le même coup que pour le repas de Noël. "

" Ca s'était plutôt bien passé ", s'amusa-t-elle en voyant sa tête renfrognée.

Au grand désespoir de Severus, le Directeur avait eu la même idée et ils passèrent la Saint Sylvestre tous ensemble et le repas s'était passé aussi bien que la première fois, mis à part les marmonnements de Severus que seule Eléa pouvait entendre et qui la faisaient éclater de rire.

Eléa n'aimait pas cette fête, elle trouvait cela stupide de fêter la nouvelle année en grandes pompes. Juste après le dessert elle embrassa Severus et regagna sa chambre, laissant les autres s'amuser. Elle avait presque atteint la salle commune des Serdaigle lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle.

" Eléa… attends ! " Sirius s'arrêta devant elle, essoufflé : " Je….voulais… " Il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, " te parler… " Il s'appuya contre le mur, la main à son côté droit.

" ça va aller Sirius ? "

Il leva son pouce : " Super… vraiment super… "

" Tu veux t'asseoir à l'intérieur ? "

Elle l'amena dans la salle commune et ils s'assirent. Sirius se sentait mieux et ils furent pris d'un fou rire. Une fois calmé, il se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

" Il rentre demain n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, vers midi ", sourit-elle faiblement.

" Ce qui veut dire qu'on pourra plus se voir autant… " Il était triste.

" On pourra toujours faire équipe dans les cours qu'on a en commun… et à la bibliothèque ", répondit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

" Oui, je suppose " dit-il amèrement. Il lui caressa la joue et y déposa un baiser. " A demain alors… "

Il sortit de la pièce et Eléa resta seule devant le feu de cheminée, elle se sentait triste et avait envie de pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux, essaya de faire le vide. Demain il serait de retour et tout reprendrait son cours normal, il lui raconterait ses vacances et elle les siennes, ou du moins une partie, et les cours reprendraient, tout serait normal, elle ne devait pas avoir peur, elle ne voulait pas commencer la nouvelle année dans la peur…

Poudlard, décembre 1996

Harry et Hermione étaient repassés rapidement par leurs chambres respectives pour prendre leurs cadeaux et descendaient à présent dans les souterrains de Poudlard pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on va finir la soirée de Noël chez les Serpentard en compagnie de Draco Malfoy..., soupira Harry en traînant les pieds.

- Ca va Harry ! On n'est quand même invité à la table de Voldemort pour partager sa dinde et ses marrons ! s'énerva un peu Hermione accélérant le pas.

- C'est pareil..., marmonna Harry se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver cette fichue salle alors qu'il ne voyait qu'un long couloir devant lui qui semblait mener nulle part.

- C'est ici..., souffla Hermione s'arrêtant subitement.

Harry regarda d'un air perplexe le mur blanc qu'Hermione fixait.

- _Lotus corniculatis !_ prononça distinctement cette dernière ouvrant le passage.

- Tu connais le mot de passe des Serpentard ?! hallucina Harry alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses le mot de passe des Serpentard ??!

Hermione lui jeta un regard menaçant lui indiquant qu'il ferait bien de se taire alors que Draco vint à leur rencontre les invitant à s'asseoir autour d'une petite table en acajou.

- J'ai emmené un jeu de cartes Moldu, déclara Hermione sortant une boîte rouge qu'elle posa sur la table.

- " Uno "..., lut Draco sur la boîte. C'est bien un jeu Moldu pour porter un nom aussi ridicule !

- Ah oui ? Parce que " Abracadabra ", c'est un nom intelligent peut-être pour un jeu de sorciers ??! rétorqua Harry sur le même ton ironique, et ils se jetèrent un regard meurtrier.

- Oui bon, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses..., les coupa Hermione choisissant d'ignorer leur querelle une fois encore stupide. Les cadeaux ! Qui commence ? demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

- Toi !! répondirent en cœur les garçons.

- Non, je suis plutôt curieuse de voir ce que vous vous êtes offerts mutuellement tous les deux... Vous commencez ! ordonna Hermione partagée entre la curiosité et la crainte d'un désastre.

Harry et Draco obéirent en silence et hésitèrent un instant à ouvrir le paquet qu'ils avaient devant les yeux avant de finalement s'exécuter sous le regard attentif d'Hermione. Ils semblaient tous les trois avoir retenu leur respiration pendant ces secondes cruciales.

- " Le Quidditch pour les nuls "..., énonça l'air dépité Harry en découvrant le livre que lui avait offert Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?? demanda à son tour Draco en ouvrant un petit boîtier carré et sortant une petite galette plate avec un trou au milieu.

- C'est pas vrai..., soupira Hermione qui, s'attendant au pire, fut quand même quelque peu soulagée. C'est un CD Malfoy, il y a de la musique Moldue dessus, c'est Muse, le groupe que tu as entendu à la soirée d'Halloween, il faut un appareil Moldu spécial pour pouvoir l'écouter... Vous êtes fiers de vous ? On peut continuer ?

Ils esquissèrent un sourire en coin et Harry sortit le cadeau qu'il réservait à Hermione.

- Pour toi...

- Et voici le mien, déclara à son tour Draco.

- Merci. Hermione regarda les deux paquets qui avaient exactement la même forme et comprit un sourire aux lèvres que les garçons avaient pensé à la même chose.

- " Potions : techniques et pratique simplifiées ", commença-t-elle lançant un sourire entendu à Malfoy. " Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, défi du temps " ... Wow, Harry, c'est une édition très rare, elle est superbe, comment as-tu fait pour la trouver ?

- Près de six mois de recherche, expliqua Harry visiblement content d'avoir réussi à impressionner sa meilleure amie.

- Merci beaucoup... Merci à tous les deux ! A mon tour, ça c'est pour toi Harry et ça, c'est pour toi Malfoy !

Ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux dans un silence religieux et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en découvrant la parure de stylos Moldue que lui avait offert Hermione. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil en retour avant de se tourner vers Harry qui était resté silencieux. Il était comme tétanisé alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la photo qu'il avait sous les yeux. Une émotion l'avait envahi et il n'osait plus bouger ou parler de peur d'éclater en sanglots, surtout devant Malfoy.

- Comment... comment tu as eu ça ? réussit-il à articuler maîtrisant ses sentiments.

- Le professeur Lupin..., expliqua Hermione simplement. Ca te plaît ?

- Si ça me plaît ? ! Hermione, c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! La promo de 1977 au grand complet, mes parents réunis dessus, pendant leurs études à Poudlard... Ils ont notre âge Hermione, c'est extraordinaire que tu aies pensé à ça...

- Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, le professeur Lupin était très heureux de me la donner. C'est un peu son cadeau aussi...

- La promo de 1977 ?? Hey, mon père doit être dessus ! Je peux voir ? demanda Draco.

- NON ! aboya Harry ne voulant pas lâcher son trésor.

- Harry... c'est Noël...

ll soupira et fit glisser la photo sur la table en direction de Draco qui regarda la photo en silence, n'osant pas faire le moindre commentaire, et n'en ayant pas envie pour tout avouer...

- Bon ! Et si on s'amusait guys !! C'est Noël après tout, arrêtez de faire ces têtes d'enterrement ! Je vous apprends le Uno ??

- Pourquoi pas..., répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je sens que je vais prendre le cours sur les Moldus l'année prochaine, je serai imbattable sur le sujet...

Ils avaient vite compris les règles et s'amusaient depuis plus de deux heures, un duel semblant d'être installé entre Harry et Draco sur celui qui ramasserait le plus de cartes. Hermione commençait à fatiguer, ses yeux papillonnaient et elle était de moins en moins attentive, ayant envie d'aller se coucher après cette journée finalement éreintante. Draco posa une des deux cartes qui lui restait en criant " Uno " et Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux s'assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Tu triches Malfoy… Les deux 6 jaunes sont déjà passés, tu as changé la couleur de cette carte…

- Mais pas du tout ! se défendit le Serpentard de mauvaise foi.

- De toute façon, je fatigue…, déclara Harry, et puis j'ai triché aussi…

- Quoi ?? On ne peut pas vous faire confiance tous les deux !

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas triché au moins une fois Hermy…, répondit Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas le faire avec tes amis Moldus, mais je suis sûre que tu as triché ce soir…

- N- non… d'accord, peut-être une ou deux fois…, avoua-t-elle en se levant. Je crois qu'on devrait y aller Harry, j'en peux plus. On a intérêt à raser les murs si on ne veut pas que Rusard nous surprenne…

- Aucune chance, il a trop bu ce soir. Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas de lui remplir son verre ! déclara Draco.

Harry et Hermione quittèrent finalement la salle commune des Serpentard et prirent le chemin du retour jusqu'à leur salle commune.

- Alors, cette soirée finalement ? demanda Hermione à mi-voix alors qu'ils montaient les étages du château.

- Pas mal, ça aurait pu être pire… Je te préviens, Malfoy ne sera jamais mon ami pour autant ! répondit Harry d'un ton ferme.

- Il n'est pas le mien non plus je te rassure… Disons que je suis obligée de faire équipe avec lui et que ça se passe mieux de semaines en semaines, je ne vais pas me plaindre…, répondit-elle peu convaincue par sa réponse mais elle sembla convenir à Harry.

- Merci encore pour la photo en tout cas Hermy…

- Ca me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise autant, je savais qu'elle te plairait de toute manière…

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit dans leur salle commune et prirent chacun la direction de leur dortoir. Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever son manteau. Elle était vraiment épuisée mais elle fit un effort pour se relever et se déshabiller quelque peu. Elle enleva son manteau et alors qu'elle le jeta sur une chaise, elle vit une petite boîte tomber de la poche extérieure. Intriguée, elle la ramassa et l'examina au creux de sa main alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait provenir malgré le fait qu'elle était tombée de son propre manteau. Elle était enveloppée dans du papier cadeau et elle décida après tout de l'ouvrir, elle était dans son manteau donc ça lui était certainement adressée. Elle enleva délicatement le papier cadeau et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un mot d'écrit à l'intérieur, elle le lut et le souffle lui manqua alors qu'elle comprit qui était le destinataire du cadeau surprise. Sur le papier, étaient inscrits ces simples mots : " Joyeux Noël. DM ". Elle n'arrivait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ce cadeau mais la tentation fut plus grande et elle cessa de respirer complètement quand elle ouvrit en tremblant la petite boîte. Elle en sortit une chaîne vraisemblablement en or blanc avec un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau orné d'une pierre précieuse verte, une émeraude. Elle porta une main sur sa bouche et étouffa un " mon Dieu… " en ayant encore du mal à croire ce qu'il avait fait.

------------------------------------

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, en tout cas c'est un de nos chapitres préférés !

N'hésitez pas a cliquer sur le pitit bouton en bas à gauche !! on adore lire vos reviews, vos questions ...;-)

à la semaine prochaine !!


	7. Bouleversements

**Titre : Les liens du passé  
  
Auteurs : Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa,moi..:-p, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par myself ... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...  
  
Spoilers/Timeline: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.  
  
Rating : PG-13**

Couples : Let's read and see !!  
  
**Note de Rowy :** je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...  
  
**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too  
  
**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

ayuluna : merci encore à toi pour ta fidélité ! J'adore aussi la romance qui s'installe entre Draco et Hermione !!! hihi ! Sirius le père de mione ?? Hmm… Je suis impatiente de le savoir aussi !!! razz

Sammy297 : la suite, voilà voilà !!

Elsar : I knew it !! hé hé hé… Ben je suis contente d'apprendre que la longueur vous plaise parce que moi des fois, ça me rebute !!! Ah la fameuse réplique de mione de la mort qui tue !! lol Tout le monde l'a bien aimée cette réplique, oui ! Je suis fière de moi sur ce coup-là, je me marre toute seule parfois, oui oui… Merci encore à toi pour tes messages toujours sympathiques !

Didi : mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Contente qu'elle te plaise ! La suite, voilà voilà !

Have fun guys ;)

****

Chapitre précédent : comment ça vous avez déjà oublié ? ? Alors, alors, je récapitule :

1977, Les " beatles " mettent Dumbledore au courant du puissant sort qu'à jeté Eléa et dont ils ont été témoins, qui s'avérera être un cadeau très puissant pour Lucius. Conscient qu'il est en train de perdre sa fille, le directeur leur demande de se rapprocher d'Eléa, ce que prendra Sirius très à cœur….

1996 : Hermione, Draco et Harry passent les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, ce qui permet à Draco et Hermione de se rapprocher encore, ce qui déplaît à Harry. exaspérée par les constantes disputes entre Draco et Harry, Hermione leur demande une trêve de Noël, pendant laquelle ils devront s'offrir des cadeaux et enterrer la hache de guerre.

Chapitre 7 : Bouleversements

Poudlard, décembre 1996, janvier 1997

Hermione s'était réveillée assez tard le jour de Noël mais elle avait bien dormi et était à présent complètement reposée. Elle avait tourné et retourné longtemps entre ses doigts le pendentif que lui avait offert Draco, répétant dans sa tête le monologue qu'elle avait prévu de lui réciter. Le bijou était vraiment splendide et elle l'avait mis autour de son cou quelques minutes, pendant qu'elle se préparait dans la salle de bain, avant de le retirer en soupirant et le remettre dans sa boîte. Elle devait le voir et lui parler aujourd'hui. C'était la résolution en ce jour de Noël qu'elle ne parvint finalement pas à tenir. Elle avait retrouvé Harry vers midi dans la salle commune en s'apercevant, surprise mais émerveillée, qu'il avait fait apparaître un brunch afin qu'ils restent tous les deux pour déjeuner auprès du feu en ouvrant les cadeaux qui avaient été déposés pour eux au coin de la cheminée. Ils avaient également reçu, comme promis, une lettre de Ron et s'étaient attelés à lui répondre dans l'après-midi, lui racontant en détail le réveillon inimaginable qu'ils avaient passé. Puis en fin d'après-midi, ils avaient pris le thé chez Hagrid écoutant avec amusement les histoires toujours rocambolesques que le géant avait à leur raconter. Ce n'est qu'au dîner qu'elle avait enfin croisé Draco mais les trois mots qu'ils s'étaient balbutiés n'avaient pas eu pour objet le fameux bijou. Malfoy était resté à la table de sa Maison et elle avait expédié en silence son dîner en compagnie d'Harry avant de se lever et se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle s'était aperçue que Draco ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux durant tout le repas et elle avait croisé son regard en quittant la Grande Salle et n'avait pu contenir son embarras qu'il avait certainement dû remarquer. Il avait semblé la questionner silencieusement rien que par le regard, mais elle s'était contentée de baisser les yeux et elle était partie avec une pointe de déception. Harry n'aurait pas été là, elle était sûre qu'elle serait allée lui parler…

Elle n'abandonna pourtant pas son idée le jour suivant et soutint son regard quand elle quitta après le déjeuner la Grande Salle se dirigeant alors vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle espérait qu'il avait compris le message qu'elle n'avait encore une fois pas pu lui formuler verbalement à cause de la présence d'Harry, et elle eut la réponse à sa question avec un soulagement tout relatif quand elle le vit entrer dans la Tour. Elle était venue nerveusement à sa rencontre et sans préambule, elle lui avait tendu la petite boîte.

- Je ne peux pas accepter Malfoy…

Il avait gardé les mains dans les poches de son pantalon regardant la petite boîte et lui avait retourné un regard surpris et peiné. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour répondre, ni fait un geste pour prendre la boîte. Mais il avait ce regard, et ses yeux d'habitude si clairs au soleil étaient à présent sombres, un gris foncé, triste et morne, malgré la clarté qui pénétrait dans la Tour en ce début d'après-midi alors que le soleil d'hiver était au zénith. Devant son mutisme, elle avait alors poursuivi tentant de se justifier :

- C'est un beau cadeau, mais je ne peux pas… C'est un trop beau cadeau, il a dû te coûter une fortune, je ne peux pas Malfoy, ça me gêne trop…

- Je l'ai volé, avait-il alors répondu un sourire en coin essayant de paraître désinvolte pour ne pas montrer sa déception.

- Ce n'est pas drôle…, avait-elle rétorqué plus que sérieuse.

- Ce n'est pas une question de valeur Hermione, si je t'ai offert ce bijou, c'est que j'ai pu le faire et ça m'a fait plaisir. C'était un gage d'amitié, parce que tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire ou te moquer de moi, mais j'ai l'impression que nos relations ont évolué et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire… Si on obtient une bonne note dans le cadre des collaborations inter-Maisons, ce ne sera pas grâce à moi…

Elle était restée interdite un instant devant sa déclaration et avait réalisé qu'il l'avait encore appelée par son prénom, et de la manière la plus naturelle au monde.

- Si on obtient une bonne note, ce sera aussi grâce à toi, c'est une collaboration je te le rappelle… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet… C'est justement une question de valeur, _Draco_… Je… , avait-elle bafouillé manquant d'arguments. Amitié ?? Je pensais que c'était juste une collaboration professionnelle ! Tu as commandé un lavage de cerveau pour Noël ou quoi ?! Je suis toujours une sang de bourbe je te signale…

- Là, c'est toi qui n'es pas drôle…, avait-il déclaré alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Je me suis excusé pour tout ça… Si tu ne veux pas de mon amitié, tu n'as qu'à le dire, je comprendrais.

- Je… je n'ai pas dit ça…, avait-elle bafouillé baissant la tête.

- Quoi ? C'est Potter, c'est ça ? Je me fiche de Potter, je te parle de _notre_ amitié…Tu ne veux pas de mon amitié ? avait-il demandé à nouveau jouant le tout pour le tout.

Elle était restée silencieuse un instant puis avait levé à nouveau les yeux pour le regarder.

- Si…

- C'est réglé alors, avait-il terminé avant de quitter la Tour arborant un large sourire dès qu'il eût le dos tourné.

Elle avait soupiré longuement après son départ et avait reculé d'un pas, remerciant la table qui se trouvait derrière elle et qui avait supporté tout son poids. Malfoy lui avait demandé si elle voulait son amitié et elle avait accepté, lui accordant tacitement la sienne. Malfoy et amitié, deux mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé placer dans une même phrase… Elle avait ouvert à nouveau la petite boîte, et avait regardé longuement le collier. _C'est un bijou qu'on n'offre pas en gage d'amitié_, avait-elle songé faisant balancer le pendentif devant ses yeux. Jamais Ron, ni même Harry ne lui avait offert un tel cadeau… Une pierre de plus à ajouter au mystère Malfoy et à l'édifice qu'il s'était construit pour empêcher quiconque d'accéder à sa citadelle.

Les quelques jours finissant le mois de décembre s'étaient écoulés lentement et calmement. Harry avait remarqué le nouveau pendentif qu'Hermione arborait autour de son cou et elle lui avait alors expliqué d'un air évasif qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de ses parents. Il avait paru être convaincu et lui avait même avoué qu'il le trouvait magnifique. Si seulement il savait ! Ils avaient fêté le passage en 1997 simplement, avec un repas tout de même fastueux, et le Professeur Dumbledore était même venu discuter quelques instants à leur table pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry et Hermione. La jeune sorcière n'avait pas osé demander à Harry d'accueillir Draco pour finir la soirée dans leur salle commune, alors elle s'était contentée de souhaiter à ce dernier une bonne année rapidement dans le hall mais il avait été ravi de cette attention et surtout de voir qu'elle portait le collier. Elle était ensuite restée quelques instants avec Harry auprès du feu pendant que ce dernier lisait à haute voix " Vingt mille lieux sous les mers " et ils étaient allés se coucher chacun dans leur chambre respective. Elle s'était endormie rapidement mais s'était réveillée une heure plus tard, haletante, le souffle court et en sueur, prise d'une crise de panique inexpliquée, probablement due à un mauvais cauchemar qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas. Elle s'était faufilée en chemise de nuit dans les couloirs en tremblant et avait atteint la chambre d'Harry en silence. Il dormait paisiblement et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de le réveiller, elle s'était alors couchée près de lui doucement et silencieusement, et s'était rapidement rendormie. Il l'avait trouvée à sa plus grande surprise au petit matin, blottie contre lui, et elle lui avait alors expliqué sa crise d'angoisse de la nuit s'excusant d'avoir fait l'enfant et d'être venue le déranger. Il avait souri affectueusement et lui avait dit qu'elle ne le dérangeait absolument pas et qu'au contraire, elle était toujours la bienvenue en cas de problème et qu'il était plutôt content et fier de jouer le rôle de grand frère auprès d'elle, lui qui avait toujours manqué cruellement d'une famille à aimer. Elle avait souri en retour et lui avait avoué qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère et qu'elle en avait finalement trouvé un à Poudlard pour sa plus grande joie. La première journée de 1997 s'était déroulée calmement, le château était désert, ils n'avaient croisé personne et même pas Miss Teigne alors qu'ils avaient promené leur ennui dans les couloirs discutant de tout et de rien et riant la plupart du temps pour des bêtises. Elle n'avait même pas aperçu Draco et n'avait pas voulu abandonner Harry pour aller le voir dans sa salle commune.

Little Hangleton, décembre 1996

Après deux journées particulièrement maussades d'un point de vue météorologique, cette matinée était ensoleillée et le vent avait cessé, ramenant un froid sec qui figeait la neige gelé sur les branches des arbres. Lucius Malfoy soupira longuement et n'écoutait plus depuis une bonne demi-heure le discours de ralliement du Maître des Ténèbres qui s'apprêtait à accueillir des Mangemorts venus d'Europe de l'Est. Il se leva et quitta la salle à manger sous l'œil mauvais de Bellatrix Lestrange qui trouvait de toute évidence sa sortie insultante pour le Maître. Il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser cette vipère et savait qu'il avait toute la confiance du Maître quoi qu'il fasse. Il fit apparaître un plateau de petit déjeuner et monta à l'étage afin de réveiller Eléa dans la douceur, douceur dont elle avait plus que besoin ces temps-ci. Sa tentative de rapprochement vers son père en pleine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix s'était soldée par un échec et elle n'avait rien pu apprendre concernant sa fille. Elle avait du mal à accuser le coup et se détachait un peu de lui et des plans qu'ils étaient en train de mettre en place avant la bataille ultime, et ce détachement inquiétait Voldemort qui avait sommé Lucius de la ramener à la raison et de surtout faire en sorte qu'elle ne compromette pas leurs desseins. Elle passait ses journées plongée dans des vieux bouquins jaunis et poussiéreux qu'elle avait dénichés au grenier, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle se réveille en pleine nuit en criant, en proie à des crises de panique.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de leur chambre et fut surpris de trouver les rideaux ouverts et le lit vide et déjà fait sur lequel il posa le plateau avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle était dans le jardin, il pouvait la voir d'où il se tenait et ses longs cheveux bruns juraient avec le manteau écru qu'elle avait sur le dos. Il sourit, il souriait toujours quand il la voyait, il se demandait comment il avait bien pu faire pour vivre sans elle pendant toutes ces années… Il attrapa sa cape verte qu'il jeta sur ses épaules avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée afin de la rejoindre dans le jardin. Il colla un instant son oreille à la porte où la réunion avait lieu, et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant que le sujet de conversation était le même qu'il y a une heure, puis il s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds et sortit dans le jardin.

Elle avait enlevé la neige sur la table de jardin et étalé des livres et divers parchemins sur lesquels elle avait gribouillé formules et autres énoncés illisibles. Il prit la chaise à côté d'elle et s'assit tout en posant ses yeux sur le désordre devant lui.

- Sorts de localisation, de reconnaissance, de filiation… Je ne voudrais pas ruiner tes efforts et espoirs amour, mais je pense que ton père a prévu un sort assez puissant pour t'éviter de la retrouver…, déclara-t-il doucement.

- Je le sais… mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Je n'exclus aucune piste…, répondit-elle d'un ton las. Elle est forcément quelque part Lucius, et elle est probablement si proche…

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle puisse être dans le monde des Moldus ? Elle aurait pu plus facilement se fondre dans la masse là-bas…, tenta-t-il essayant de s'intéresser à son problème présent.

- Elle a seize ans… Il ne l'aurait pas laissée là-bas, parmi ces gens… Elle est forcément à Poudlard…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?? Kidnapper toutes les gamines de seize ans de Poudlard ?! railla-t-il.

- Il ne l'aurait pas laissée chez les Moldus !! répéta-t-elle s'énervant légèrement. Elle doit être puissante ! Elle est forcément près de lui…

- Tu sais chaton, ton vieux fou de père avait bien confié Potter junior à sa famille Moldue à la mort de ses parents…

- Ah oui ?… Mais c'est différent, nous n'avons pas de famille Moldue… Il ne l'aurait pas confiée à n'importe qui… Elle est à Poudlard, c'est évident, et des jeunes filles de seize ans aussi puissantes, il ne doit pas y en avoir des dizaines…

- J'en connais au moins une…, déclara nonchalamment Lucius un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Ah oui ? Dis-moi !

- Laisse tomber… Ce n'est qu'une sale petite fouine qui a le don pour mettre son nez là où il ne le faut pas… Sa puissance n'a d'égale que ses mauvaises habitudes à se mêler des affaires qui ne la regardent pas. Et puis ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe…, répondit-il d'un air dégoûté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ses parents sont des Moldus ? Elle est puissante et ses parents sont des Moldus ?! Comment s'appelle-t-elle Lucius ?

- Ne t'emballe pas… C'est impossible…

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?? insista Eléa le cœur battant.

- Granger, Hermione Granger…, répondit Lucius en soupirant et regrettant de lui avoir parlé de la meilleure amie de Potter.

- Hermione… Oh mon Dieu…, souffla Eléa qui venait d'écrire en lettres capitales le prénom sur un de ses parchemins.

- Quoi ?

- Hermione, c'est l'anagramme de… de Homerine…, bafouilla-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Oui… Et alors ? demanda Lucius qui ne comprenait vraisemblablement pas.

- Homerine était le deuxième prénom de ma mère et c'était le prénom de ma grand-mère…, expliqua-t-elle des hoquets dans la voix.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard… Je suis très sceptique amour, cette gamine est assez insupportable… Et sa filiation paraît clairement établie, je ne pense pas qu'il faut que tu te focalises sur elle.

- Peut-être, mais de toute manière, il faut que j'aille à Poudlard, il faut que je réussisse à pénétrer au château…, déclara-t-elle d'un ton décidé. Et j'ai pour ça ma petite idée… Mais Lucius, ton fils est à Poudlard, il ne pourrait pas nous aider ?

- Laisse Draco là où il est pour le moment chaton…, répondit Lucius, on aura besoin de lui en temps voulu… Il faut que tu te détendes mon ange… Et on a prévu une petite fête demain soir pour fêter le dernier jour de 1996 et l'entrée en fanfare dans 1997… Dans le monde des Moldus…

- Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Vous avez prévu quoi cette fois ? De vous attaquer à un orphelinat ? Une maternité peut-être ??!

- Tu réagis sous le coup de la colère mon cœur…, ronronna Lucius un large sourire. Et puis non, on a prévu un petit repas dans un restaurant chic en plein Londres !

- Avec un feu d'artifices pour le dessert pendant les douze coups de minuit ? Le premier massacre de l'année ? Je devrais sauter de joie ?

- Tu devrais surtout t'impliquer un petit peu plus ! Le Maître a remarqué ton détachement…

- Ne fais pas cette tête…, soupira Eléa, je serai là demain… Je vais prendre un plaisir infini à voir mourir quelques Moldus entre deux tranches de foie gras et une gorgée de Dom Pérignon…, railla-t-elle.

Poudlard, janvier 1978

" C'est bientôt midi ??… Bon sang, ce que c'est long ", pensa Eléa, allongée sur son lit en peignoir, une grande serviette enroulée autour de la tête. Il n'était que onze heures. Elle s'était réveillée assez tôt, elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit, elle avait traîné dans son lit et ne s'était pas jointe à ses "camarades " pour le petit déjeuner. Elle était ensuite allée à la salle de bain et y était restée un long moment, profitant de ce moment de calme pour s'occuper d'elle, prendre un bain chaud et parfumé aux vertus relaxantes. Lucius serait là dans une heure maintenant et elle était nerveuse, cela faisait seulement deux mois qu'ils formaient un couple, sûrement le plus populaire, si c'était le mot, de tout Poudlard, mais elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme si leurs âmes s'étaient reconnues après une longue séparation.

Elle sortit subitement de ses pensées, "Mon Dieu, comment je m'habille ? " paniqua Eléa "qu'importe ", se dit-elle, "il te préfère sans vêtements ". Elle sourit à cette idée et se dirigea vers son armoire, composée outre ses habits de cours, de jupes, robes, pantalons, et bustiers lacés, qu'elle adorait et les contempla d'un air dubitatif. " Un jour, j'achèterai autre chose que du rouge et du noir… " Sur ces mots, elle choisit un bustier en velours noir, bordé de rouge, qu'elle porterait sur un tee-shirt moulant en voile, puis une longue jupe. Elle enleva la serviette qui lui tenait les cheveux et qui commençait sérieusement à lui peser, "raides ou ondulés ? " D'un mouvement gracieux de sa baguette en direction de ses cheveux elle les sécha en deux secondes. Raides, frisés, raides… Raides. Elle se maquilla légèrement, s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Onze heures vingt huit… Elle bondit soudain de son lit et attrapa son long manteau et sa cape. Elle l'attendrait dans le parc, après tout, il pourrait avoir de l'avance…

Elle faisait les cents pas devant les grilles du château lorsque les diligences arrivèrent. Une trentaine de secondes après leur arrêt, elle repéra sa chevelure blonde dans le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle s'avança vers lui, lui sauta au cou, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort, ils s'échangèrent un long baiser, immobiles au milieu de la foule mouvante autour d'eux. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle sut. Il était au courant, elle pouvait le lire, elle sentit une angoisse lui serrer le cœur, il la prit par les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

Elle l'attendait dans la salle commune des Serpentard, près du feu crépitant, ses mains tremblaient et elle commençait à chercher des excuses mentalement, mais une chose la tracassait, comment avait-il su ? Qui le lui avait dit ?

La salle se vidait peu à peu des élèves qui venaient d'arriver et qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers la Grande Salle pour partager un repas tant attendu. Il descendit enfin et prit place près d'elle, il lui caressa le visage doucement.

" Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? " demanda-t-il sur ce ton séducteur mais aussi menaçant qu'elle connaissait.

" Oui, oui, c'était…. long… sans toi ", hésita-t-elle. Elle détourna la tête vers les flammes mais il resserra son étreinte, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

" S'il y a une chose que je déteste, Eléa, c'est que tu me mentes ", articula-t-il.

" Tu me fais mal Lucius ", souffla-t-elle, " et je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire " dit-elle sèchement.

" Oh mais si tu vois très bien de QUI je veux parler ", reprit-il sur le même ton.

Elle le toisa " Et bien explique-moi ".

Le regard de Lucius devint glacial, puis il reprit calmement.

" J'ai appris que tu avais passé le plus clair de ton temps à te promener au bras de Black. Ce que, tu peux le comprendre, je n'apprécie pas du tout ", dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

" Laisse tomber tes grands airs de Malfoy, Lucius, et dis-moi plutôt qui t'a raconté ça ", trancha-t-elle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? " Il éleva la voix. " On est ensemble depuis deux mois, je m'absente et tu te montres avec ce traître ! "

" On s'est juste promené une ou deux fois, ce n'était rien, tu vas pas me faire une crise ! "

" Te balader main dans la main avec lui et faire des roulades dans la neige, je n'appelle pas ça rien ".

" Et bien pour moi ce n'était rien !! Je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'était ton retour ! Et… " Elle réalisa soudain, " c'est Severus ?? c'est lui qui t'a raconté tout ça ?? " Il ne répondit pas. " Je n'y crois pas ! Tu lui as demandé de m'espionner ? "

Elle bouillait intérieurement, comment avait-il pu demander à Severus de l'espionner ? Elle tremblait de colère et faisait tout pour se retenir de casser quelque chose, elle avait du mal à se contrôler et les objets autour d'elle commençaient à bouger, comme si un tremblement de terre les secouait. Elle inspira profondément, mais lorsqu'elle expira, une tasse posée sur la table basse en chêne explosa. Lucius se leva et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

" Calme-toi. "

" Si tu crois que je laisserais passer ça, tu n'a aucune confiance en moi !" cria-t-elle.

" Et moi je me demande ce que tu aurais fait si Severus n'avait pas été là ! " répondit-il les dents serrées.

Elle sentit sa main partir sans s'en rendre compte… Elle le gifla avec force… Il la dévisagea, surprit de son geste. Eléa recula, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il la blesserait un jour. Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue gauche, elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle commune, furieuse, elle aurait voulu lui faire encore plus mal, elle sentait une colère violente en elle, elle avait besoin de l'extérioriser, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle quitta le château sans se couvrir et se dirigea vers la forêt où elle pourrait passer ses nerfs sur les arbres gigantesques qui la peuplaient.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, interloqués. Frigorifiée, elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses lèvres violettes tranchaient avec son visage livide et ses yeux, brûlants de larmes étaient gonflés. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre pour revêtir un pull de laine bien chaud. Lily entra dans la chambre, l'air inquiet. Elle s'approcha d'Eléa qui s'était assise sur son lit, grelottant de froid, et lui tendit une tasse fumante.

" C'est du thé… ça te réchauffera ", dit-elle timidement.

" Merci… "

" Eléa… dis-moi, ce qui s'est passé… " Elle s'assit à son tour.

" On s'est disputé… Lucius et moi ", dit-elle tristement.

" Pourquoi ? " s'étonna-t-elle " Je croyais que tu étais impatiente de le revoir… "

" C'était le cas… mais on s'est disputé… à propos de Sirius. "

" Oh ! " s'exclama-t-elle " mais vous n'avez rien fait de mal… "

" Tu connais l'amour que porte Lucius à Sirius… "

Un petit bruit à la fenêtre les fit sursauter. Une chouette grattait à la fenêtre, Lily alla lui ouvrir, prit la lettre que lui tendait l'animal avec une caresse sur sa tête et donna la lettre à Eléa qui la parcourut rapidement.

" C'est Lucius… il me donne rendez-vous… "

" Une réconciliation tu crois ? "

" Ca m'a tout l'air, je dois le retrouver dans la Salle sur demande dans une heure. "

" OK, j'espère que ça s'arrangera ". Eléa leva un sourcil, Lily eut un petit rire et rajouta, " Sincèrement ".

Elle quitta la chambre, laissant Eléa se préparer à coups de baguette magique, effaçant les traces de colère, de tristesse et de froid qui avaient marqué son visage.

Londres, 31 décembre 1996, 23h30

L'ambiance battait son plein et des rires s'élevaient du restaurant, les tables dressées scintillaient de décorations dorées et étaient désertées par les clients pour gagner la piste de danse. Au dehors, la neige continuait de tomber et les fenêtres étaient remplies de buée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant rentrer avec son souffle froid une dizaine de personnes, menées par un homme grand à la chevelure blonde et sa compagne qu'il tenait par la main, brune et mystérieuse. Personne n'avait remarqué leur entrée, excepté le major d'homme qui s'approcha d'eux, un peu confus.

" Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis désolé, mais nous sommes complets. "

" Ce n'est pas un problème ", répliqua Eléa froidement.

" Nous ne resterons pas longtemps ", reprit Lucius, devant le regard interloqué de l'homme.

" Mais, Monsieur… je ne peux vous laisser entrer… ", s'expliqua-t-il.

Lucius soupira et regarda sa compagne avec un sourire. " Après toi chaton. " Eléa pointa sa baguette magique sur l'homme qui l'observa, intrigué, et dit à voix basse " _Avada Kedavra "._ Le major d'homme n'eut même pas le temps de prendre un dernier souffle, il s'écroula sous le puissant jet de lumière verte. Le groupe regarda autour de lui, personne n'avait réagi, ils continuaient tous à s'amuser, danser et boire, avec insouciance.

" Ca manque de cris… ", dit une voix à la limite de l'hystérie derrière Eléa.

" Allez-y ", dit Lucius.

Ils se dispersèrent aux quatre coins du restaurant, Lucius embrassa tendrement Eléa qui alla s'asseoir à une table, près de la cheminée, devant les convives éberluées qui étaient restés assis. Elle leur décocha un sourire radieux et charmeur et interpella un serveur.

" Oui Madame ? "

" Je veux du foie gras servi avec votre meilleur champagne… un Dom Pérignon peut-être ? "

" Mais, Madame… ", dit le serveur embarrassé " Nous en sommes au dessert. "

Eléa leva un sourcil. " C'est Mademoiselle, et… _Imperio… _apporte moi ce que j'ai demandé, de suite. "

Le serveur, les yeux dans le vide, lui obéit et revint quelques secondes avec sa commande. Lucius l'observait avec amusement et se délectait de la voir participer aux " festivités ". Elle prit sa coupe de champagne qu'elle leva dans sa direction et murmura " santé " avant de porter la porter à ses lèvres.

Au même moment, un cri strident s'éleva de la piste de danse et imposa le silence dans toute la salle. Les clients se figèrent d'effroi et fixaient la piste, où une femme se tortillait de douleur aux pieds de Bellatrix, qui arborait un sourire diabolique. Eléa vit des personnes sortir par des issues de secours, elle se leva d'un bond et étendit ses bras dans un geste circulaire. Toutes les fenêtres, portes, volets se fermèrent avec fracas, rendant le lieu presque hermétique. Les gens commençaient à s'affoler autour d'Eléa qui dégustait son foie gras et ses toasts, Lucius s'arracha de sa contemplation amoureuse pour passer à l'offensive. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les jets de lumière rouge, vert et autres traversaient la pièce, les gens criaient, pleuraient, rampaient en rendant leur dernier souffle. Les personnes assises devant Eléa étaient pétrifiées d'horreur et l'observaient comme s'ils observaient une créature d'un autre monde, ce qui dans l'absolu était vrai. Eléa finit sa troisième coupe de champagne et les regarda à son tour.

" Les Moldus cuisinent vraiment bien… j'ai toujours pensé qu'on devrait avoir des Moldus en cuisine à la place des elfes… Ah… j'ai plus de toast… où est passé le serveur ? "

L'homme en face d'elle regarda vers le bas ; elle suivit son regard et vit le serveur inanimé gisant sur le sol.

" Ce n'est pas vrai, ils ont tué mon serveur ! " Elle soupira et se versa une autre flûte de champagne, en regardant autour d'elle le massacre et les morts par terre. " Vous savez ", continua-t-elle, " Je trouve qu'ils se sont ramollis… à l'époque c'était beaucoup plus sanglant… ".

La femme en face d'elle à gauche s'écroula dans son assiette, Eléa saisit son verre et but son contenu d'un trait. Soudain, elle se pencha vers la droite pour éviter un autre jet de lumière et se tourna vers Rodolphus, outrée.

" Désolé !! " cria-t-il, avant de continuer à torturer un vieil homme.

Des bougies s'étaient renversées un peu partout et le feu commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. Eléa se leva et, tel un félin, alla rejoindre Lucius qui venait d'achever une énième victime, elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement.

" Je crois que tu as trop bu amour ", dit-il en riant.

" Oui, je suis un peu pompette… ", ronronna-t-elle.

Le reste du clan se regroupa, il n'y avait pas un seul survivant et les flammes envahissaient peu a peu le lieu. Rabastan renifla autour de lui.

" ça sent bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? "

" Oui en effet… c'est bizarre ", renchérit Rodolphus. Il se déplaça vers les cuisines. " ça vient de là je crois. " Il haussa les épaules.

" Quelqu'un a fait "histoire des Moldus" ? " demanda innocemment Crabbe.

" C'est peut-être du gaz, ça leur sert à faire cuire les choses… enfin je crois ", dit Eléa.

" Bon, ne traînons pas ici ", décida Lucius.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Eléa en profita pour prendre une bouteille de Champagne qui traînait sur une des tables, ils enjambèrent les corps et sortirent. Bellatrix était tout excitée et son rire démentiel résonnait dans la rue, Eléa se lovait dans les bras de son amant et les autres Mangemorts discutaient et chantaient à tue tête.

Dans les maisons alentours, on pouvait entendre les voix réjouies qui comptaient à rebours, 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BONNE ANNEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!

BOUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

La déflagration fut si violente que les maisons les plus proches furent soufflées, comme la flamme d'une bougie. Le groupe se retourna d'un seul mouvement pour voir l'explosion, un sourire étonné à leurs lèvres, puis ils disparurent alors qu'une fumée noire envahissait la rue.

Poudlard, janvier 1978

Elle avança sa main tremblante vers la poignée de la Salle sur demande et respira profondément, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entra silencieusement. Ce n'était pas l'ambiance romantique de leur dernier rendez-vous, la pièce ressemblait à un salon de grande maison, de luxueux meubles en acajou habitaient la pièce, un grand tapis vert et argenté s'étendait devant un canapé en cuir qui faisait face à un feu qui crépitait doucement dans une grande cheminée. L'endroit se voulait chaleureux mais, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, il lui paraissait très froid et impersonnel. Il était debout, près du feu, il aimait la chaleur, il fixait les flammes, perdu dans ses pensées.

" Où sommes-nous ? " demanda Eléa, intriguée.

" Chez moi " soupira-t-il " J'ai quelque chose à te montrer… "

Il se tourna vers elle, il avait les yeux rougis. " Par Merlin ", pensa Eléa, " Lucius a pleuré… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ". Elle était inquiète à présent et son regard triste ne la rassurait pas.

" Lucius, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? " Sa colère avait fait place à une réelle angoisse, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, fragile, blessé, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

" Viens… " Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le fond de la pièce. Eclairée par deux lampes vertes à chacune de ses extrémités, une énorme tapisserie s'étendait sur le mur.

" Bon sang ! " s'étonna Eléa, " C'est votre arbre généalogique ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! "

" Toutes les grandes familles nobles ont un arbre comme celui-ci. "

" Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi me montres-tu ça ? "

Il pointa alors un nom sur l'arbre. Son nom.

"Euh, oui, c'est toi… et alors ? " s'impatienta-t-elle.

" Regarde le nom à ma droite " répondit-il en déplaçant légèrement son doigt.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, un seau d'eau glacée se répandait dans son corps et la figea. Son cerveau était déconnecté et ne semblait pas recevoir d'autres informations que LE nom.

" Eléa… " Il lui caressa le visage, " Je… je suis désolé, j'ai appris ça pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ".

Elle le dévisagea et voulut parler, mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. " Reprends-toi Eléa, reprends-toi… " pensa-t-elle.

" ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ? Depuis quand ? "

" Depuis toujours. Les mariages ont toujours été arrangés dans la famille. " Il s'arrêta, la regarda dans les yeux puis reprit " Je n'ai pas le choix Eléa, si je refuse, je serai renié, déshérité "

" J'ai de l'argent, on s'en sortira… Je…. " Elle paniquait et ne trouvait pas ses mots, il ne pouvait pas la quitter, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le rejeta. Intriguée, elle reprit :

" Il n'y a pas de prénom... ne me dis pas que tu vas épouser Bellatrix parce que je ne m'en remettrais pas ! "

" Bien sûr que non… sa sœur, Narcissa, ce sont de fausses jumelles " dit-il d'un air maussade.

" Qui ça ? Je la connais ? "

" Elle est souvent avec nous, grande, blonde... "

" Par Merlin, je vais la tuer… "

" Ne dis pas ça, tu ne peux pas…. " Il soupira. " Crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas du tout et elle non plus. "

" Pourquoi devez-vous marier si tôt ? Je ne comprends pas… "

" A cause de la guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va accélérer les choses l'année prochaine, nos parents veulent nous marier le plutôt possible pour consolider les familles… Eléa… ça ne veux pas dire qu'on ne se verra plus tu sais… enfin… "

Elle le regarda durement. " Et je devrais me contenter d'être ta maîtresse ?? REPONDS !!! "

Mais il se contenta de la regarder. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, Eléa sanglotait et Lucius la prit dans ses bras, sans qu'elle se débatte cette fois-ci.

" On va devoir arrêter de se voir quelques temps… "

" Alors c'est fini ? Ça s'arrête là ? "

Il ne répondit pas mais son silence était sa réponse. Elle recula d'un pas et le regarda dans les yeux, de sa main il caressa doucement ses lèvres en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle recula encore et se dirigea vers la porte, elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, elle avait mal, elle avait envie de vomir, de pleurer et de le frapper. Elle sortit enfin, s'appuya contre la porte et éclata de nouveau en pleurs. Elle erra dans le château une partie de la nuit puis se décida enfin à rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée et se sentait fiévreuse. Elle s'allongea encore habillée sur son lit, elle espérait se réveiller le lendemain et se rendre compte que cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément.

Poudlard, janvier 1997

Le deuxième jour du mois de janvier de cette nouvelle année pourtant prometteuse allait être, elle en était sûre, aussi ennuyeuse que la veille. Les vacances touchaient pratiquement à leur fin et Hermione n'était pas mécontente de reprendre bientôt les cours. Elle était plutôt de bonne humeur cependant et s'était jurée d'aller voir quelques minutes Draco, mais auparavant elle devait envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour leur demander de leurs nouvelles et leur souhaiter la bonne année. Elle n'avait eu aucune lettre la veille mais ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure, elle savait qu'ils avaient prévu de sortir et elle pensait simplement qu'ils avaient eu besoin de se retrouver un peu tous les deux après l'année difficile qu'ils venaient de passer, surtout considérant les derniers événements qui avaient bouleversé leur quotidien. Harry lui avait prêté Hedwige de bon cœur et elle avait rédigé une courte lettre qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller expédier au plus vite quand le Professeur Dumbledore l'intercepta dans la Grande Salle, le regard vide et triste.

- Miss Granger, vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau je vous prie…

Elle se retourna pour jeter un regard interrogateur à Harry qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et en sortant de la Grande Salle, elle croisa Draco qui lui jeta à son tour un regard perplexe alors qu'elle s'éloigna marchant silencieusement aux côtés du Directeur de l'école.

Le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas dit un mot durant le trajet menant à son bureau et alors qu'Hermione le regardait du coin de l'œil et qu'il arborait un visage fermé et préoccupé, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à la possibilité d'une bêtise de sa part. Avaient-ils été repérés avec Harry la nuit de Noël quand ils s'étaient faufilés jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard alors qu'ils auraient dû être couchés ? C'était possible mais dans cette hypothèse, Harry aurait été lui aussi convoqué… Le Directeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il prit place en face d'elle dans son large fauteuil. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main la lettre qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer à ses parents et elle se dépêcha de la plier dans la poche de son jean. Dumbledore avait croisé ses mains devant lui et il avait dans son regard une expression qui la troubla mais qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer. Elle lui jeta un regard quelque peu interrogatif et attendit qu'il parle. Il était sérieux et grave, presque solennel et elle était plus qu'inquiète alors qu'il avait toujours d'habitude un sourire pour elle ou un regard bienveillant.

- Miss Granger…, commença-t-il rompant le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et elle ne sut expliquer pourquoi mais elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui annonce qu'elle avait perdu le bénéfice de ses BUSE ou qu'elle allait être obligée de repasser le partiel de Potions parce que Snape aurait égaré – intentionnellement – sa copie. Elle n'entendit pas les mots qu'il prononça ensuite. Enfin, elle les entendit bien sûr, elle n'était pas sourde, mais il lui sembla qu'ils ne l'atteignirent pas et qu'ils rebondirent sur son cœur qui venait de se meurtrir et cesser de battre.

- Il y a eu une explosion dans un restaurant en plein cœur de Londres la nuit de la Saint Sylvestre… Vos parents se trouvaient dans ce restaurant ce soir-là Miss Granger… Ils n'ont pas survécu, je suis désol

La voix de Dumbledore s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots et le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Son cœur avait cessé de battre et elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se leva précipitamment et réussit à articuler, tremblante, son corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlables.

- Non… la lettre… J'allais leur envoyer une lettre pour leur souhaiter une bonne année, c'est impossible…

Elle sortit la lettre de sa poche et la brandit en direction du Directeur comme s'il s'agissait de la preuve irréfutable attestant que ses parents étaient toujours en vie.

- Miss Granger… Dumbledore se leva à son tour et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le tour de son bureau pour aller à sa rencontre, elle recula d'un pas se cognant dans sa chaise.

- Non…, murmura-t-elle à nouveau serrant la lettre si fort dans sa main qu'elle s'enfonça les ongles jusqu'au sang.

- Je sais que ça doit être un choc terrible pour vous…, tenta Dumbledore à nouveau qui ne savait trouver les mots pour apaiser une telle souffrance, si tenté qu'une telle chose était possible.

- NON ! cria-t-elle finalement avant de tourner les talons et sortir en courant du bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier leva les yeux en direction du ciel se demandant à haute voix alors qu'une larme coula dans sa barbe :

- Ai-je commis une erreur finalement ?

Elle descendit en courant les étages et elle ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors, sur le parvis de l'école, sous la neige. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et fondit en larmes laissant s'envoler avec les bourrasques de neige la lettre maculée de son sang.

Elle sentit finalement qu'on était en train de lui mettre une cape sur le dos et il l'aida à se relever.

- Tu es folle, tu vas mourir de froid à rester là… Viens, on rentre…

- Mes parents sont morts…, souffla-t-elle la voix enrouée.

Elle tourna la tête vers Draco qui avait un regard horrifié et elle fut reconnaissante qu'il l'escorte à l'intérieur du château, elle en aurait été incapable toute seule. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'efforça de lui enlever la neige dans ses cheveux et la frictionna énergiquement alors qu'elle claquait des dents. Draco enleva ses mains des bras d'Hermione quand il vit Harry qui les rejoignait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda Harry s'approchant d'Hermione.

Le regard de la jeune sorcière passa de Draco à Harry puis de Harry à Draco et soudain, tout devint noir alors qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente, allongée au milieu de la cape des Serpentard qui s'était ouverte dans sa chute.

- Hermione ! hurla Harry qui s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Ne reste pas planté là Malfoy ! Va chercher Madame Pomfresh !

- Potter… ses parents sont morts, elle vient de me le dire…, déclara platement et impuissant Draco les bras ballants.

- Quoi ? Hermione…

Poudlard, janvier 1978

Le soleil lui caressait doucement le visage, la réveillant… Elle avait chaud et avait l'impression qu'une enclume était posée sur sa tête, elle avait du mal à respirer… Elle s'assit difficilement dans son lit et essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais elle fut prise d'une longue quinte de toux douloureuse. Devant ses yeux, elle voyait des tas de petits points lumineux. " Par Merlin, me voilà malade… ça faisait longtemps ", pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit lentement de son lit et se leva, la pièce tanguait dangereusement. " Ouh la la… ", se dit-elle, prise d'un autre frisson. Elle s'appuya contre le mur d'une main, essayant de prendre des forces, l'infirmerie, il fallait qu'elle s'y rende… Elle fut secouée par une autre crise de toux, encore plus douloureuse que la précédente, sa respiration difficile ressemblait à un sifflement. Elle lâcha le mur et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre mais soudain, sa vue se brouilla puis progressivement elle ne vit plus rien, elle se sentit partir, elle ne pensait plus, elle n'était plus là.

Des voix lointaines et familières parlaient, mais elle ne saisissait pas leur propos… Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières et la lumière blessa ses yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Devant elle, deux silhouettes parlaient. Elle essaya de parler, mais un murmure sortit de sa bouche.

" Papa ? "

Dumbledore s'approcha de son lit et lui caressa doucement le front.

" Je suis là ", chuchota-t-il affectueusement.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " dit-elle en s'asseyant. Elle se sentait bien, la tête un peu lourde mais elle respirait bien mieux.

" On dirait bien que ta petite escapade destructrice dans la forêt ne t'ait pas été très bénéfique… "

" Oh….tu… "

" Oui je sais. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu étais furieuse contre quoi ? "

" Je… je me suis disputée avec Lucius… "

" Oh ", dit-il d'un air surpris, avant de reprendre avec curiosité, " et vous vous êtes réconciliés ? "

" Non... on s'est revu et… " Sa gorge se serra et elle avoua avec difficulté, " nous avons rompu. "

Le silence s'installa alors que Dumbledore regardait sa fille pleurer.

" Mais je suis sûre que cela te fait plaisir… ", l'agressa-t-elle.

" Te voir souffrir ne me fait pas plaisir, Eléa… ", répondit-il avec douceur.

Elle tourna vers lui ses grands yeux bleus inondés de larmes et vit son père lui sourire tristement et le lui rendit.

" Il doit épouser Narcissa Black ", reprit-elle morose.

Le directeur poussa un soupir et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, pensif.

" C'est ce que je craignais… Maximilius n'a pas oublié les anciennes coutumes… "

" Tu le savais ? "

" Malheureusement, dans certaines familles, les mariages arrangés se perpétuent toujours, pour protéger le " sang pur " et je ne savais pas si la famille Malfoy en faisait partie. "

" Si seulement je pouvais dire qui je suis vraiment… ", se plaignit-elle.

" Non. Tu sais bien que cela n'arrangera rien. "

Elle se renfrogna et se recoucha brutalement en soupirant. Dumbledore se leva et reprit.

" Les cours ont déjà recommencé mais tu es encore faible, je vais demander à ce qu'on t'emmène dans ta chambre… et tu reprendras quand tu seras prête... "

" D'accord ", se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Une fois dans son propre lit, elle regretta amèrement d'avoir répondu par l'affirmatif, les pseudo jeunes filles, avec qui elle cohabitait remontaient vers la chambre en gloussant encore comme des dindes sous le regard blasé d'Eléa. Elles entrèrent et furent surprises de voir Eléa alitée, coupant subitement leur fou rire.

" Eléa ! Tu te sens mieux ? " s'exclama Selenna.

En guise de réponse, un grognement sortit d'Eléa. Emma, Selenna et Dolorès ne semblèrent pas apprécier et ressortirent aussitôt en chuchotant un " toujours d'aussi bonne humeur celle-ci ! " parfaitement audible. Des pensées de sortilèges impardonnables traversèrent la tête d'Eléa qui décida de se glisser au fond de son lit, recouverte par une énorme couette douillette.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par Lily qui lui amenait gentiment de la soupe.

" Je n'ai pas faim ", maugréa la malade.

" Tu devrais manger Eléa, tu as beaucoup maigri… tu es si pâle… tu…"

" Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ", coupa-t-elle de sous sa couette.

" Et bien si, peut-être que tu en as besoin justement ! " Elle tira la couette sous les protestations de cette dernière. " Tu as besoin de prendre des forces pour pouvoir reprendre les cours et oublier tout ça ! "

" Oublier ? OUBLIER ? " s'emporta Eléa " Comment veux-tu que j'oublie, Lily ? L'homme que j'aime vient de me plaquer ! Pour… pour… " Des larmes commençaient à couler abondamment et les mots se faisaient plus difficiles. " Pour cette stupidité de rapprochement des familles… " Elle s'interrompit, prenant sa baguette pour faire apparaître des mouchoirs en papiers, " Et je suis très, très en colère Lily, alors je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes conseils ! "

" Je veux juste t'aider ! Tu es plus forte que ça ! Tu ne vas pas te morfondre toute la journée ! "

" Je n'ai aucune envie de descendre et faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ! " Le ton monta légèrement.

" Et bien tu as tort ! "

" Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà vécu ce genre de situation peut-être ?… Ah non désolée, toi tu étais " l'autre ", répliqua Eléa, sarcastique.

Lily se figea " Tu n'as pas le droit Eléa, ce n'était pas la même chose, tu n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments pour James, ce n'était que de l'orgueil. "

" Peut-être ", répondit-elle " mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je descendrai quand je le sentirai. " Son ton était sec et cassant.

" Très bien ! Dans ce cas tu devrais te dépêcher avant de perdre le peu d'amis que tu as ! " Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Eléa soupira en se recouvrant de sa couette et marmonna, " stupide rousse… sang de bourbe en plus… pas besoin d'elle d'abord … ", et elle s'endormit profondément.

Poudlard, janvier 1997

Hermione passa le jour suivant à l'infirmerie. Elle se trouvait dans un état catatonique et Madame Pomfresh faisait en sorte de soigner sa main blessée et la légère hypothermie qui lui avait apporté une méchante toux. Dumbledore lui avait interdit toute visite, elle devait se reposer et commencer à faire son deuil. Harry s'était alors occupé à envoyer Hedwige aux Weasley pour les avertir du drame.

Il fut enfin autorisé le lendemain matin à lui rendre visite. Ils ne se dirent rien mais tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hermione pleurant longuement sur son épaule. Les obsèques eurent lieu dans l'après-midi et Dumbledore se chargea d'y accompagner Hermione. Les Granger étaient des notables respectés et beaucoup de monde assista à la cérémonie religieuse et à la mise en terre qui suivit. Tout le monde plaignit silencieusement la jeune fille encapuchonnée dans un manteau rose pâle, tenant le bras d'un vieil homme portant un costume Mao sous un long manteau gris.

Il ne cessa de neiger qu'en fin de journée quand Draco apporta un thé chaud à Hermione qui était assise dans la salle commune des Serpentard, au coin du feu, son manteau toujours sur ses épaules et le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Poudlard, janvier 1978

Une semaine après, elle descendait les marches qui la conduisaient à la salle de classe de Sortilèges, elle avait réalisé bien trop tard que ce cours se déroulait avec les Serpentard et appréhendait de revoir Lucius. Elle se sentait très bien, forte, reposée… Il fallait bien qu'elle redescende un jour ou l'autre… La tête haute, elle entra dans la salle de classe, Lily lui sourit, elle lui avait gardé une place, comme à son habitude, ce qui exaspérait quelque peu Eléa, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily s'acharnait à vouloir être son amie, alors que vraiment, elles n'avaient rien en commun. Elle prit place et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder à sa droite, Lucius assis à cinq tables d'elle. Il la regarda aussi et elle eut l'impression que son cœur fut traversé par une lame aiguisée, elle vit dans son regard que le trouble était partagé. Bellatrix, qui était assise devant lui se retourna et la fixa d'un regard mauvais et satisfait en se balançant sur sa chaise. D'un regard, Eléa la fit basculer en arrière et Bellatrix s'écroula par terre sous les rires des Serdaigle. Lucius et Severus étouffèrent un fou rire lorsque celle-ci se releva furieuse prête à répliquer lorsque le professeur Flitwick entra dans sa salle de classe, la forçant à se rasseoir. Le cours se passa plutôt bien, comme tous les cours de Sortilèges, les épreuves d'ASPIC blanc se profilant le professeur leur firent réviser et tester leurs acquis. A la sortie du cours, Severus, Lucius et Rodolphus l'attendaient.

" Tu as l'air en forme ", dirent-ils en chœur.

" Je vais très bien, merci, une mauvaise pneumonie. "

" On sait, Evans nous l'a dit ", coupa Rodolphus.

" Lily ?? " s'étonna Eléa qui eut un petit rire " Qui parmi vous s'est " abaissé " à lui demander de mes nouvelles ? " s'amusa-t-elle.

" Moi ", soupira Lucius, " Et elle en a profité, il a fallu que je me traîne presque à ses pieds pour qu'elle me réponde la sale peste ! "

" Elle ne m'en a rien dit, Lucius, je suis désolée ", mentit Eléa, tout en pensant " bien fait ! ".

Un silence se fit jusqu'à ce que Rodolphus et Severus décidèrent de se retirer, afin de laisser les ex-amants seuls, qui s'isolèrent dans un couloir vide.

" Je me suis fait du souci pour toi tu sais… " lui dit-il avec douceur.

" J'espère bien ! C'est de ta faute après tout ! " répondit-elle sèchement.

Il la regarda tristement. " Tu vas me le reprocher longtemps ? Tu pourras me pardonner un jour ? "

" Bien sûr que je te pardonnerai… " soupira Eléa. " C'est juste que j'ai encore très mal, c'est tout. "

" Si tu crois que je ne souffre pas ! " dit-il brutalement.

" Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… tu as fait ce choix, Lucius, moi je le subis. "

Ils restèrent une trentaine de secondes à s'observer, une sorte de communication télépathique s'était installée depuis leur rencontre et souvent ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Eléa rejoignant pour la première fois depuis des mois, la table des Serdaigle.

L'après-midi, Lily et Eléa arrivèrent les premières au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elles avaient discuté du court entretien d'Eléa avec Lucius, et la préfète avait été surprise qu'Eléa pardonne aussi facilement à Lucius. Leur conversation fut interrompue par les " quatre inséparables " et Sirius prit rapidement une chaise, s'assit et appuya son coude sur le dossier de la chaise d'Eléa. Avec un sourire charmeur, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra, " Ravi que tu aies repris toutes tes formes… "

" Sirius ! " s'exclama Eléa.

" Je te choque ? " demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

" Non, bien sûr que non " rit-elle, " Tu me surprends… "

" On fait équipe aujourd'hui ? "

" Tu n'as pas peur ? Je suis en grande forme aujourd'hui tu sais… "

" Moi ? Peur ? " Il rit fortement. " Je suis un Gryffondor, je te le rappelle. "

" Ne me le rappelle pas trop, ça me donnerait envie d'être plus violente… " murmura-t-elle sur un ton narquois.

Les autres élèves prirent place bruyamment et le professeur leur fit un petit laïus sur les différents boucliers possibles, outre le " protego ". Ils étaient plus durs à réaliser, car ils étaient formés d'énergie et certains pouvaient même être formés par les éléments. Puis ils passèrent à la pratique. Les élèves se séparèrent en binôme, un élève devait essayer de désarmer ou d'attaquer et l'autre devait se protéger. Des exclamations remplirent rapidement la salle, des élèves se retrouvèrent par terre, sous la force des boucliers.

Sirius se plaça face à Eléa, il s'observèrent puis elle chuchota : " Expelliarmus ". Le sort, si faiblement prononcé, avait une force à laquelle Sirius ne s'attendait pas et son bouclier ne suffit pas, Eléa récupéra sa baguette avec un air triomphal.

" C'est dingue !!! Comment tu fais ça ? " s'exclama le Gryffondor dépité.

" De quoi tu parles ? " dit-elle innocemment.

" ça ! " s'énerva-t-il, " tu chuchotes à peine et le sort est si puissant ! "

Eléa soupira et regarda Sirius, blasée. " Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie des quatre-vingt dix pour cent d'idiots qui n'ont rien compris… "

" Apparemment si ", se vexa-t-il.

" OK… Sirius, la force d'un sort ne réside pas dans la prononciation ou l'intensité du mouvement de la baguette, il est dans la pensée. Tout est dans le mental, la détermination est très importante, autant que la haine, lorsqu'il s'agit de faire mal… tu comprends ? "

" Oui, je comprends mieux comment tu as pu nous mettre k.o. tous les trois la dernière fois ", dit-il, pensif.

" J'ai utilisé ma colère en effet…. bon allez, recommençons ! "

Cette fois-ci, Sirius réussit à se protéger et sa baguette resta dans ses mains. Au bout du quatrième essai, Sirius avait assimilé les conseils d'Eléa et elle fut projetée à terre, il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever, l'attirant à quelques centimètres de lui, elle pouvait sentir son parfum doux et enivrant… " Bon sang ! Il sait ce qu'il fait ! " pensa Eléa.

Il essaya de la désarmer deux fois, elle le contra sans forcer.

" J'aimerais que tu ne te retiennes pas… " s'exaspéra-t-il.

" T'es dingue ? "

" Non, vas-y, je veux voir ce dont tu es capable. " Il employait un ton défiant, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à sa partenaire.

" OK, mais ne te retiens pas non plus ".

Ils se placèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas remarqué les regards tournés vers eux. Beaucoup étaient impatients de voir Eléa ne pas se retenir, en particulier James, Rémus, Lily et leur professeur.

Sirius, déterminé, la regarda dans les yeux et dit " Stupéfix ! ". Eléa leva simplement la main devant elle et un bouclier presque invisible se dressa devant elle, renvoyant le sort avec un bruit assourdissant et propulsant Sirius deux mètres en arrière. Des chuchotements d'admiration s'élevèrent de la salle de classe, elle était vraiment forte. Eléa aida Sirius à se relever.

" Ça va ? " s'inquiéta-t-elle. " Tu n'es pas trop sonné ? "

" Non, ça va… mais il faut que tu m'apprennes ça ! "

" Humm… tu veux des cours particuliers ? " s'amusa-t-elle.

" Avec plaisir ! " rétorqua-t-il toujours charmeur.

Ils rirent en chœur, ramassant leurs affaires respectives, discutant de ce cours particulièrement intéressant. A l'autre bout de la salle, James Potter ne riait pas mais arborait un regard soucieux en regardant son meilleur ami, son frère, s'enticher d'Eléa. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il en souffrirait.

Poudlard, janvier 1997

Les cours reprirent finalement pour les élèves de Poudlard, et Hermione, qui avait pourtant reçu la permission de se reposer et de reprendre les cours plus tard dans le mois de janvier, quand elle se sentirait prête, avait renoncé à cette attention et avait été présente dès le premier jour de la reprise des cours, malgré les regards qui ne cessaient de glisser sur elle. Les professeurs lui proposaient tous des délais supplémentaires pour rendre ses devoirs, délais qu'elle refusait poliment tout en s'efforçant de sourire. Même le Professeur Snape lui avait proposé de travailler avec Harry pour lui éviter de faire les travaux pratiques seule et la synthèse d'une potion particulièrement difficile à réaliser. Draco, quant à lui, faisait en sorte de ne pas la titiller avec ses remarques acides sur les Gryffondors en général, Harry et Ron en particulier, et surtout sur la défaite de l'équipe des Gryffondors au dernier match de Quidditch. Il avait fait un énorme effort pour ne pas exulter et montrer sa joie quand il l'avait rejoint dans la Tour d'Astronomie après la victoire, certes à la dernière minute mais victoire tout de même, de son équipe. Mais quand il avait vu ses yeux rougis, il avait compris qu'elle avait pleuré et son visage triste avait quelque peu gâché sa joie.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Neville étaient installés studieusement dans leur salle commune où un silence régnait alors que l'on entendait que les pages des livres se tourner et le grattement des plumes qui glissaient sur les parchemins.

- Je n'ai pas compris le dernier cours de Snape..., soupira Ron en posant sa plume d'un air dépité.

- Si il n'y avait que ce cours que je n'ai pas compris..., soupira à son tour Neville en fermant son livre alors qu'il avait les oreilles aussi rouges que la braise incandescente dans la cheminée.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Hermione qui avait sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'elle était plongée dans son manuel de Métamorphoses.

- Hermy..., tenta-t-il doucement, le Professeur McGonagall t'a laissé une semaine de plus pour rendre ce devoir ; tu n'es pas obligée de te dépêcher pour le finir pour demain...

- Je veux le rendre demain... Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, ce n'est pas parce que mes parents sont morts que je dois bénéficier de quelconques facilités...

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard compatissant, et elle poursuivit, légèrement agacée :

- Et vous n'êtes pas obligés non plus de vous adresser toujours sur ce ton mielleux avec moi ou de me regarder avec des yeux de chiens battus ! Je vais bien !

Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle n'allait pas bien et sans sombrer non plus au fond de l'abyme, il savait qu'elle était encore sous le choc. Son regard souvent triste ne le trompait pas. Il pouvait lire en elle, il la connaissait si bien et il savait aussi qu'elle était forte. Son regard pouvait en témoigner à cet instant précis. Mais il ne s'était personnellement pas remis de la mort de ses propres parents il y a seize ans alors qu'il ne les avait pas connus, alors comment pouvait-elle aller bien deux semaines, presque trois, après le drame...

Il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- Tu as le droit d'aller mal tu sais... Il n'y a pas un jour sans que je pense à mes parents moi...

Il sortit la photo cornée de la promotion 77/78 et observa à nouveau les visages souriants de ses parents en compagnie de leurs camarades. Il se demanda si ils avaient eux aussi eu des amis aussi précieux que ceux qu'il avait lui-même connu à Poudlard, et il fit le tour des visages qui entouraient Lily et James. Il reconnut le Professeur Lupin, et esquissa un petit sourire en captant le regard brillant et malicieux de Sirius, son parrain, qui se tenait à côté de son père. James tenait la main de Lily et à côté de cette dernière, se tenait une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus et Harry fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son visage angélique.

- Hey, regardez un peu ça..., dit-il retournant la photo pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit à l'endroit pour Ron et Hermione. Cette fille à côté de ma mère, elle ne vous rappelle personne ?

Ron et Hermione scrutèrent attentivement la photo en plissant les yeux tandis que Ginny et Neville s'étaient mis à genoux sur le banc afin d'avoir une meilleure vue.

- Non..., répondit finalement Ron platement alors qu'Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

- Mais si !! C'est la femme qui a surgi pendant la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière.

- Exactement ! acquiesça Harry. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement enthousiasmé par sa venue et vous avez sûrement remarqué avec quel empressement il l'a éloignée et la manière dont il a abrégé la réunion..., ajouta-t-il.

- C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas les noms..., regretta Hermione retournant la photo pour s'en assurer.

- Dumbledore l'a appelée Eléa il me semble..., déclara Ginny.

- Tu as raison Ginny..., se rappela Harry. Vous croyez qu'elle et ma mère étaient amies ? demanda-t-il scrutant à nouveau la photo à l'envers.

- Je ne sais pas Harry, mais elles ont l'air proche..., répondit Hermione hypnotisée elle aussi par les personnages animés.

Elles avaient en effet l'air d'être complices alors que l'on pouvait voir Lily attraper le bras d'Eléa pour lui montrer quelque chose devant elles en souriant. A côté d'Eléa, la Maison des Serpentard affichait ses couleurs et Severus Snape se tenait pratiquement collé à elle, raide comme un piquet, le regard sombre et fixe, l'air plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, comme si cette photo était la dernière de toute son existence. A côté de Snape, Lucius Malfoy regardait de toute sa hauteur, l'air supérieur et dédaigneux, vraisemblablement le photographe en face d'eux. Mais ce qu'aimait particulièrement Harry sur cette photo, c'était l'effort visible que Rémus, Sirius et James faisaient pour essayer de contenir un fou rire.

- Tu pourrais essayer d'aller parler au Professeur Lupin, Harry, poursuivit Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait te raconter quelques anecdotes...

- Tu as raison... mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'à la sortie de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, il a parlé de cette femme comme étant un " fantôme du passé ", et j'ai un peu peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre je crois...

- Peut-être, mais moi je meurs d'envie de savoir ! s'exclama le regard brillant Hermione toujours penchée sur la photo.

Poudlard, janvier 1978

Le reste du mois défila assez vite, Eléa avait réussi à rattraper son retard dû à sa convalescence assez vite. Elle s'était mise à fréquenter à nouveau les Serpentard, notamment Severus pour les cours de potions, puis elle traînait de plus en plus tard, comme " avant " en leur compagnie, qu'elle appréciait toujours autant. La vision de Lucius et Narcissa en parfait petit couple lui donnait la nausée, mais elle avait remarqué qu'il portait en permanence le visage hautain et froid des Malfoy, ce qui signifiait qu'apparemment il n'avait pas de sentiments envers elle. Ils arrivaient à avoir des conversations, comme des amis, mais évitaient de se toucher ou d'être trop proches. Bellatrix cultivait leur animosité en ne contrôlant pas ses répliques cinglantes et plusieurs fois, Rodolphus et Lucius durent intervenir pour éviter qu'elles s'étripent sauvagement.

Sirius, bien sûr n'appréciait pas les fréquentations d'Eléa, mais évitait d'aborder le sujet, contrairement à James qui n'oubliait jamais de faire des remarques désobligeantes.

Sirius et Eléa se voyaient seuls au moins une fois par semaine, elle lui apprenait les variations de forces pour les sortilèges, les protections, à se contrôler et se concentrer. Elle aimait ces moments passés avec lui et ils devenaient de plus en plus proches. Un soir, ils avaient failli s'embrasser mais Eléa s'était reculée au dernier moment. Déconcertée, elle s'était réfugiée comme à son habitude à la bibliothèque et se morfondait sur sa vie sentimentale si compliquée lorsque Rémus s'approcha silencieusement d'elle.

" Tu te déplaces à pas de loup, dis-moi ", lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne s'asseye.

" Très drôle " Il rit de bon cœur, " on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! "

" Etonnant que ce petit rigolo de Potter ne l'ait jamais sortie ! "

" Sois patiente avec lui, tu sais comment il est… "

" Et tu sais comment je suis, si je n'ai pas réagi, c'est pour Sirius ", expliqua-t-elle, " et ma patience à des limites… "

Il soupira, puis reprit, " tu en es où avec Sirius ? "

" Pardon ? "

" Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, ne joue pas les innocentes… "

" C'est ambigu… " Elle s'interrompit pour réfléchir, "Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, je suis bien quand il est là… je suis… "

" Amoureuse ? " coupa-t-il.

" Non !! Enfin… je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas guérie de Lucius et je ne veux pas faire souffrir Sirius. "

" Tu ne seras jamais guérie de Lucius, il est ton premier amour… "

" Tu es rassurant, merci… " dit-elle, ironique.

" Réaliste est plutôt le mot. "

" Il n'y a pas que ça Rémus, je pratique la magie noire, mis à part toi, mes meilleurs amis sont Serpentard, je ne crois pas qu'il passera au-dessus de ça… "

" Jusqu'ici il le fait… Eléa, je crois que tu as peur, c'est tout… Il est fou de toi, n'hésite pas… "

" Tu crois ? Vraiment ? Ça peut marcher entre nous ? "

" Oui, sans hésitation. Fonce ! "

Elle lui sourit. Il avait raison après tout, de quoi avait-elle peur ? Au pire, si ça ne marchait pas, ils redeviendraient amis.

" Tu as raison Rémus… il faut que je me jette à l'eau. "

Poudlard, janvier 1997

Le week-end passa relativement vite, _relativement_ selon Hermione. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas vu Harry et Ron durant ces deux jours, occupés tous les deux à flirter avec leurs petites amies respectives. Elle était contente pour eux c'est évident, mais elle se sentait un peu mise à l'écart. Sa vie sentimentale était désertique et elle n'avait jamais eu réellement un petit ami attitré, mis à part Victor Krum en quatrième année et encore… Tout juste quelques baisers échangés. Il était venu la voir durant les vacances d'été qui suivirent mais elle n'eut plus réellement de nouvelles l'année scolaire suivante et elle avait jeté la lettre qu'elle avait reçue à Noël alors qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait recopié dans un livre et dans un anglais parfait la formule passe-partout. Elle était surtout contente pour Harry et Ginny, ce dernier ayant cessé de voir dans la jeune fille rousse uniquement la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, et cette dernière ayant enfin appris à connaître le véritable Harry Potter et non seulement la célébrité qu'elle regardait avec des yeux admiratifs à son entrée à Poudlard. Concernant Ron et Luna, elle avait du mal à avoir une opinion. Elle avait toujours pensé que Ron était amoureux d'elle et elle était sûre qu'il avait choisi la facilité en préférant aimer Luna plutôt que de tenter de l'aimer elle… Elle était soulagée d'un côté, elle s'était souvent sentie embarrassée sous les regards ambigus de Ron, mais quand même… Une pointe de jalousie l'avait laissée perplexe, une jalousie trompeuse cependant, une jalousie de voir ses deux meilleurs amis heureux et amoureux alors qu'elle était si seule…

La semaine commença par le cours de Potions et Hermione songea qu'on ne devrait jamais commencer un lundi matin avec un tel cours, c'était de la pure torture mentale. L'après-midi promettait d'être moins tendue et plus ludique avec le cours de botanique, idéal pour digérer le déjeuner. Les élèves furent surpris de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la serre n4. Le soleil dardait ses rayons pourtant hivernaux sur la grande serre et on aurait juré que le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin à l'intérieur, alors que c'était le mois de janvier qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte au mois de février.

Hermione enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur son sac avant de rejoindre la classe déjà installée autour des plantes qu'ils allaient étudier aujourd'hui. Elle releva les manches de son pull trouvant décidément la chaleur insupportable et elle croisa le regard de Draco qui lui fit signe de regarder la plante devant elle. Elle ne comprit pas où il venait en venir et lui jeta un regard interrogatif, fronçant les sourcils. Il leva les yeux au ciel, prit la petite étiquette à côté de la plante et lui lança d'un geste rapide. Elle la rattrapa par réflexe en écarquillant les yeux, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été repérés et elle ne vit qu'Hannah Abbot lancer un regard navré à Draco. Le sourire narquois sur les lèvres de ce dernier l'énerva et elle eut envie de lui balancer à la figure, en retour, la fameuse étiquette. Elle se retint cependant. Engager une bagarre d'étiquettes pendant le cours de Madame Chourave n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire... Et ça risquait surtout de mal tourner et les plantes pourraient finir par voler dans la serre n4. Elle lui jeta le même regard navré qu'Hannah et lut en soupirant ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur l'étiquette. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant le nom de la plante.

- Bien, s'avança Madame Chourave, nous allons étudier aujourd'hui les propriétés du Lotus Corniculatus, plus connu sous le nom commun de Lotier corniculé. Je vous informe que nous allons travailler sur ce thème en partenariat avec le Professeur Snape qui vous enseignera les potions utiles à tirer à base de cette plante vivace.

- Un partenariat entre Chourave et Snape, ça me laisse songeur..., déclara Ron en quittant deux heures plus tard la serre étouffante, Hermione à ses côtés.

- Je ne veux même pas y penser..., ajouta Hermione sur le même ton traînant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le château et Ginny accourut vers Harry qui l'embrassa amoureusement tout en lui prenant la main.

- Ca ne te fait rien Ron ? lui demanda Hermione en observant le charmant petit couple.

- Quoi ?

- Ginny et Harry...

- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? demanda le rouquin, largué.

- Je ne sais pas... Ginny est ta petite sœur, et elle sort avec Harry...

- Oui, et alors ? Harry est mon meilleur ami !

- Justement... Parfois la petite sœur qui sort avec le meilleur ami, ça peut créer des tensions...

- Pas du tout ! Peut-être dans le monde des Moldus, mais pas ici ! En tout cas, ça ne me fait rien, et je suis même plutôt content ! Je n'aimais pas particulièrement Dean pour tout avouer... Ca aurait pu être pire... Imagine par exemple si ça avait été Malfoy..., poursuivit Ron en faisant la grimace.

- Je préfère ne pas imaginer..., marmonna Hermione la mine sombre.

- Non, mais tu te rends compte ! Ginny et Malfoy ! Je ne crois pas que je l'aurais supporté ! Le voir la toucher, l'embrasser, yeurk !

- Je te comprends...

- Tu me fais réaliser 'mione que finalement, on a évité le pire... Ginny et Malfoy ! Ca me donne des frissons ! ajouta Ron gonflé à bloc.

- Ca va Ron, on a compris..., soupira Hermione se concentrant pour ne pas rater une marche alors que l'escalier était en train de bouger.

- Je crois que de toute manière, je lui aurais mis mon poing à la figure ! Je n'aurais pas pu me retenir !

- C'est bon Ron, arrête ! commença à s'énerver Hermione qui le planta tout penaud au détour d'un couloir alors que Draco l'attendait pour monter jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Quoi ? termina le rouquin déconfit en haussant les épaules. Fallait pas demander...

Poudlard, janvier 1978

Sirius s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche.

" Jolie séance de travail ! " dit-il épuisé.

" Oui, c'était très bien ! Tu as beaucoup progressé. " Elle s'appuya contre le bureau derrière elle. " Tu es vraiment fatigué ? " demanda-t-elle timidement.

" Euh… ça va, pourquoi ? "

" Je me disais… enfin, si tu avais envie de prendre l'air avant le repas… "

" Une promenade dans le froid et la neige glacée ? " Il prit une posture pensive, " oui, d'accord. "

Ils sortirent dans le parc, se retrouvèrent près du lac et s'assirent sur des grosses pierres. Ils parlèrent peu et profitèrent du paysage autour d'eux.

" Sirius ", dit-elle subitement, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il la regarda, intrigué par son air sérieux. Elle se rapprocha de lui et soudainement, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le cœur battant. Leurs langues se caressèrent et commencèrent un ballet doux et sensuel qui se termina une bonne minute plus tard. Il la regarda, étonné.

" ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie ", s'excusa-t-elle.

" Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait plus tôt ? "

Elle le regarda et sourit. " J'avais juste peur. "

Poudlard, janvier 1997

- Alors, tu as trouvé ? demanda Hermione soutenant sa tête d'une main, en pleine réflexion.

- Non… Et toi ? répondit Draco en trifouillant une boîte carré d'une taille d'une boîte à chaussures.

- J'avais pensé à un thème comme " La salle commune des Serpentard, injustice quant à sa grandeur comparée à la salle commune des Gryffondor "…, déclara Hermione en soupirant et regardant ce qu'était en train de fabriquer Draco.

- Tu te rends compte que ce thème est stupide j'espère…

- Peut-être mais c'est pas juste, votre salle commune est vraiment plus grande…, marmonna-t-elle une moue boudeuse. Draco ! Tu arrêtes cinq minutes avec ça, tu n'as pas trouvé ton thème pour ton rapport et tu n'es même pas en train d'y réfléchir !

- Je vais prendre le Tarot de Marseille je pense… ou " L'art de collaborer avec une Gryffondor particulièrement pénible "… Et puis, j'y suis presque, avec la formule d'enclenchement, je suis sûr que ça fonctionnera…

- Je suis sûre que non… Tu n'as pas de faisceau laser. Oublie ça, je te prêterai mon baladeur CD…

- Ton quoi ??

- Le truc Moldu pour pouvoir écouter le CD !! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?!

- Oui, j'aime bien quand tu râles ! répondit-il un sourire narquois. Les runes, je vais prendre les runes finalement… Première partie sur l'historique, les Irlandais et tout ça, pas trop difficile, je pomperai tout sur le bouquin de Calista Wierius et deuxième partie sur la technique du tirage des runes. Tu m'aideras hein ?

- Les Celtes…, corrigea-t-elle inconsciemment.

- Quoi ?

- Les runes ont une origine celtique… Ca ne m'aide pas sur mon thème ça en tout cas… Je crois que ce sera une réflexion du genre " La magie noire, entre danger et utilité ", un truc dans le genre…

- Et bien voilà, tu as trouvé ! Bon, les runes, tu me montres un peu ? demanda Draco abandonnant son ouvrage.

- Maintenant ??

- Pourquoi pas…

- Je n'ai pas de runes sous la main là… La prochaine fois si tu veux, tenta Hermione en fermant son livre.

- Allez quoi, juste cinq minutes…, tenta à nouveau Draco regardant l'heure pour s'assurer qu'ils leur restaient bien un peu de temps pour commencer à étudier les petites pierres divinatoires.

- Si tu veux…, soupira-t-elle. Je vais voir si le Professeur Lupin en a, son bureau n'est pas loin…, déclara Hermione en se levant.

Draco parut satisfait tandis qu'il regarda Hermione quitter la Tour en traînant les pieds. Elle descendit les quelques marches menant à l'étage juste en dessous et marcha lentement vers le bureau du Professeur Lupin les mains dans les poches de sa cape. Son estomac lui signala qu'il était bientôt l'heure du dîner et elle accéléra le pas, espérant trouver le professeur à son bureau. Il était de toute évidence là, la porte de son bureau était légèrement entrouverte et elle pouvait voir un trait de lumière alors qu'elle s'approchait un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était sur le point de frapper quand elle suspendit son geste en entendant prononcer son nom par le Professeur Dumbledore. Elle resta immobile et décida d'écouter si ils parlaient d'elle en termes élogieux.

- Je comprends votre embarras, Professeur Dumbledore… Mais il faut penser à ce qui est mieux pour Miss Granger…, déclara Lupin et elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le sens de la conversation.

- Mieux pour Miss Granger… Je me demande si il y a une solution idéale Rémus… Ai-je commis des erreurs par le passé ? Depuis la mort de ses parents adoptifs, je me remets en question chaque jour… Ai-je bien agi ? Et depuis l'évasion d'Eléa, je ne dors plus la nuit… J'ai peur, pour elles deux… Elle veut savoir et c'est normal, c'est sa fille Rémus…, expliqua doucement Dumbledore.

Hermione retint un instant sa respiration et porta une main à sa bouche. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Parlaient-ils toujours d'elle ? Parents adoptifs ? Eléa ? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle espérait de tout cœur que ce qu'elle craignait était faux. Elle s'efforça de respirer profondément mais discrètement, et se reprit afin d'écouter davantage une conversation qui de toute évidence la concernait mais qui lui échappait.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez commis des erreurs il y a seize ans Professeur… Votre décision était courageuse. Comme vous, je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance à Eléa ; elle nous a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises que non… Je suppose que les protections sont actives ?

- Elles le sont, répondit Dumbledore, mais elle reviendra à la charge Rémus… Vous savez comme moi qu'Eléa n'est pas du genre à abandonner… Et je savais qu'un secret de cette ampleur serait un jour dévoilé… Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt, et surtout dans des circonstances si dramatiques…

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot qui résonna dans le couloir et elle se mit à courir ne sachant où aller. Dumbledore et Lupin jetèrent un regard surpris en direction de la porte entrouverte et ils se regardèrent alors l'air grave.

- C'était, je suppose, ce que vous vouliez Professeur ? demanda Lupin.

- Pas exactement Rémus, pas de cette manière mais je ne me suis pas arrêté c'est vrai…, répondit tristement Dumbledore. Elle viendra vous voir Rémus, je compte sur vous…

- Bien sûr Professeur…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche..., soupira Draco en commençant à ranger ses affaires. Je suis sûr qu'elle discute avec cet abruti de prof... Je ne vais pas rater le dîner à cause d'elle, je mets les voiles !

Il fourra ses affaires dans son sac rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui et elle lui rentra dedans le faisant reculer d'un pas alors qu'il lâcha son sac sous la violence du télescopage.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! commença-t-il à râler. Vous étiez en train de tailler les runes dans la pierre ou quoi ? ! C'est pas tout ça mais-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et la regarda réellement alors qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant eu le regard tourné à ses pieds où ses affaires étaient éparpillées par terre. Elle était essoufflée, ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et elle avait encore les traces de ses larmes versées sur ses joues rosies par sa course.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il tout à coup préoccupé.

Elle ne répondit pas et fondit une fois de plus en larmes, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il resta un instant interdit, ne sachant quoi faire, puis il enjamba son sac et la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et alors qu'il sentait tout son corps trembler par ses pleurs incontrôlables, il se mit à la bercer doucement essayant de l'apaiser tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Quand elle sembla s'être quelque peu calmée, il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya avec ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient toujours.

- Raconte-moi..., murmura-t-il doucement alors que son visage s'était sensiblement rapproché du sien et qu'il essayait de lire dans ses yeux si tristes et bouleversés.

Elle paraissait perdue et désorientée, et d'un geste lent, elle se dégagea de lui en enlevant ses mains de son visage. Elle passa près de lui pour aller chercher ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Bonsoir..., chuchota-t-elle avant de quitter la Tour d'Astronomie.

Draco resta une fois encore interdit à fixer la porte qu'elle venait de refermer et ne savait plus quoi penser alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait au ralenti. " Chier... ", jura-t-il les dents serrées alors qu'il se mit à ramasser ses affaires d'un geste rapide.

-----------------------------------

soupir ce que je l'aime ce chapitre ....j'espère que vous aussi, n'hesitez pas a faire vos reviiiiiiiiiiiewww !! on les attend avec impatience ;-)


	8. La Saint Valentin

****

Titre : Les liens du passé

**Auteurs** : Rowena, moi quoi, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa, ma poulette, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par ma poulette... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating** **: ATTENTION ! ! ! ! changement de rating ! on passe au R ou NC 17 ! !**

Couples : Let's read and see !!

**Note de Rowy **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa **: Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too

**Remerciements** : un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

Rowy : Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que si vous, vous aimez les longs chapitres, nous, on aime les longues reviews !! Niark ! Donnant/donnant, ça, c'est dit ! Cool ! Que de reviews pour ce chapitre, merci à tous !!!

Eléa : Oui, merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui souvent égayent nos soirées et je suis oki avec Rowy, plus vos reviews sont longues, plus on les aime ! !

**ayuluna :** _Rowy :_ Sirius, le père de mione, hmm, à méditer, on va y songer… :evil :  J'aime bien quand vous avez des impressions les gens ! Confrontation Eléa/Hermione ? C'est fait ! razz  mais pour plus tard pour vous… ;) Est-ce qu'elles vont s'entendre ? Oui, elles ne sont sourdes ni l'une, ni l'autre !!!! :doublevil: Est-ce qu'Eléa est réellement mauvaise ?? Hmm, je me le demande aussi… Merci !

_Eléa :_ oui oui, chaque chose en son temps, la confrontation viendra….Eléa n'est pas si mauvaise en effet…enfin on verra….

**Draco Forever :** _Rowy _ça, c'est du pseudo !! pas baver, Rowy, pas baver, hmm reprenons-nous… On est deux à écrire ! ;) Confrontation, vi vi, plus tard je l'ai dit, ne brûlons pas les étapes s'il vous plaît les gens ! J'aime bien vous appeler les gens, je sais pas pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione ressent pour Draco ? Il l'énerve, c'est vrai il est pénible quand il s'y met !! lol Patience, patience… Merci à toi, très gentille review !

Eléa : Merci pour ta review…et comme dit poulette, il ne faut pas brûler les étapes, sinon, ça ne collera pas assez bien :p

**Stefie :**ouh, une pressée !! La voilà la suite ! lol

**Paprika Star :** _Rowy :_rhoooo, vous ne croyez tout de même que je vais vous dire en répondant à ces reviews qui est le père d'Hermione ??! Où serait la surprise dans ce cas-là ?? Est-ce qu'Eléa et Lucius vont mettre Draco dans la confidence ? Quelle confidence ?? Ben euh, Lucius, il a pas revu Dray pour le moment… Et puis bon, euh, faut être patient et voir la tournure des événements ! pfiou, m'en suis tirée je crois, l'était difficile celle-là ! La suite, elle est là, servie sur un plateau d'argent ! lol

_Eléa :_ Rowy esquive bien les questions non ? c'est tout un art, je l'avoue ! ! ! allez on l'applaudit bien fort ! ! foule en délire se lève pour applaudir  Merci Paprika

**diabolik de spontex :** _Rowy :_ quand tu ne reviews pas, tu me manques !!! lol Alors, oui, si hermy est la fille de Lucius et Eléa, elle et Draco sont frère et sœur ! bien vu mon cher Watson ! Et si elle est la fille de siri et Eléa, ah vi, y'aurait un lien avec ryry, forcément !!! lol Je ne veux pas mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances, alors go, la suite !

_Eléa :_ tu me fais trop rire ! ! ! ! ça serrait réellement horrible hein si Draco et Hermy étaient frères et sœur ? ? sourire sadique ….niark !

**draymione :**  la suite, la suite, la suite !!! la voilà, la voilà, la voilà !!!

**alena : _Rowy :_** on est fières pour le parallèle des époques ! se la pète, ça fait du bien des fois  Eléa est magistrale !! Vi, c'est vrai, elle l'est !! C'est un sacré compliment et j'en connais une qui va être contente, hein poulette ??! Des avancées dans la relation mione/Draco… Ils ont une relation eux ? Héhéhé… Merci !

_Eléa :_ Merci pour tes compliments ! ! ! oui, on est fière de nous sourire ultrabright même que des fois on le fait pas exprès, on est " connectées " comme on dit ! ! Tu trouve Eléa magistrale ? ? saute partout…pour Draco/Mione…no comment :p

**lélo :** R_owy :_ouais, on est trop fortes, on se le dit tous les jours ! lol Draco, il est TOUJOURS chou !!!

_Eléa :_ Merci beaucoup ! ! Oui Draco est chou….mais son père est mieux ! ! evil

**Naera Ishikawa :** R_owy :_ pfiou, c'est du sport pour écrire ton pseudo ! Vivi, on est deux !!! Moi (Rowy) et poulette (Eléa), poulette et moi !! Tu as pigé quelques trucs !!! Tu aurais dû nous dire parce que moi, y'a des trucs que j'ai pas pigé… Non, tu n'as pas écrit n'importe quoi, c'est que des compliments, alors merci à toi !!!

_Eléa :_ Merci pour tes compliments ! ! La suite est là…enjoy !

**Elsar : **_Rowy _aaaaaaaaaaah, Elsar !!! Oui, je suis enthousiaste ! Oh, une étudiante en droit ! (le passé me revient comme un boomerang en plein visage, ouch ! C'est bien le droit civil, qu'on se le dise !) Fic préférée ? Fic préférée ??? Pinaise… Tu as aussi le droit de t'y inscrire sur le forum, hein ! mode pub on. Non, l'histoire n'est pas entièrement écrite, on a quelques chapitres d'avance mais une intrigue toute tracée sous forme de plan, au moins pour cette sixième année à Poudlard… On a commencé en… pinaise, on a commencé quand ?? Août il me semble, mais pas sûre, ça doit être Alzheimer… En général, on essaie d'écrire un chapitre en une semaine (oui, on a une vie et des boulots à côté !), mais bon parfois, voire souvent ces derniers temps, ça met deux semaines… Et pis moi, il faut qu'elle me motive poulette, je suis feignante… Alors, quand on se voit, ça me motive, et sinon msn, sms, mail et phone powaaaaaaa !!! Voilà, ça, c'est fait !! Merci à toi !

_Eléa :_ Elsaaaaaaaaaar ! ! ! écoute je comprends pas, en général je upload la fic le mardi ou le mercredi aprem…mais ff bugge un peu je trouve….bah sinon, comme dit Rowy, tu as le droit de t'y inscrire sur le forum…bon c'est vrai qu'on fait un peu peur, on est tous tarés mais bon….pour ce qui est de l'histoire, on a commencé en Août, sur la plage…poulette fait le plus gros du boulot, en plus d'écrire sa partie, elle corrige mes fautes lol ! ! on a un plan pour la 6ième année et une ébauche pour la 7ième. Pour ma part, le passé d'Eléa est déjà mis en place. Voilà voilà…tu sais tout ! merci encore pour tes compliments !!

Bonne lecture !

ATTENTION ! ! ! ! changement de rating !

on passe au R ou NC 17 ! !

Chapitre 8 : La Saint Valentin

Poudlard, février 1978

Les révisions pour les ASPIC blancs battaient leur plein dans la bibliothèque, les élèves silencieux se concentraient pour revoir un maximum de leurs notes, d'autres révisaient en groupe. Dans la section " Histoire de la Magie ", Eléa et Sirius s'adonnaient à d'autres occupations, lèvres unies et mains baladeuses, ils semblaient être seuls au monde.

" Vous devriez réviser ", dit une voix irritée dans le rayon.

Eléa soupira. " Mêle-toi de tes affaires Lily… " Puis sentant un coup de coude de Sirius, elle ajouta à contrecœur : " … s'il te plaît ".

" C'est pour vous que je dis ça ", rétorqua-t-elle.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler… J'aurai un O dans toutes les matières, même en Potions… "

" Tu l'as vu dans les cartes ? " l'agressa Lily.

" tu as peur de perdre ta place de meilleure élève ? "

" Ne sois pas ridicule Eléa, cela m'agace juste de vous voir à rien faire alors que d'autres travaillent dur. "

" ça m'est égal, c'est leur problème ", dit Eléa sur un ton défiant.

Elles étaient face à face et se regardaient dans les yeux.

" Hum… les filles, on se calme ", dit Sirius et il prit Eléa par la main : " viens, on va se promener. "

" Bonne idée ", dit-elle sèchement.

Une fois dans le parc, Eléa se sentait plus paisible et profitait de l'air frais de février.

" Tu n'es pas cool avec Lily ! " dit soudainement Sirius, la tirant de sa rêverie " elle essaie d'être ton amie tu sais. "

" Désolée mais Miss Perfection me tape sur le système, tout comme ce qui lui sert de petit ami d'ailleurs. "

" Eléa… " soupira Sirius.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel " Désolée ".

" J'aimerais que vous vous entendiez mieux, ce n'est pas facile tu sais… "

" Je pourrais faire des efforts, s'il en fait aussi… et si en contrepartie tu deviens ami avec Severus et Rodolphus ", dit-elle d'un ton narquois.

Sirius blêmit sous le sourire d'Eléa, " Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose… "

" Pour moi, ça l'est ", coupa-t-elle.

" Bon changeons de sujet ! " dit-il précipitamment : " tu m'accompagnes au bal de la Saint Valentin ? "

" Oh… Je ne sais pas, Goyle m'a déjà demandé ! " Il éclata de rire. " Mais bien sûr que je t'accompagne ! "

" Et tu mettras une de tes merveilleuses robes au décolleté à faire sauter le chignon de McGo ? "

" Je ne sais pas " dit-elle taquine, " si tu es sage… " Elle lui donna un baiser. " Sirius… " Il la regarda intrigué par le ton timide de sa voix. " J'aimerais que l'on reste discrets jusqu'au bal. "

" Discrets ? C'est-à-dire ? Par rapport à Malfoy je suppose ? " répondit-il fâché.

" Oui, tu comprends… c'est difficile pour moi… je ne veux pas d'interférences… "

Sirius émit un grognement.

" C'est mieux pour nous deux… "

-grognement-

" Sirius ?…Tu boudes ? "

-grognement-

" Arrête de grogner on dirait un caniche ! "

Sur ces mots, il fit un bond d'au moins trente centimètres.

" Tu oses me traiter de caniche ?? " dit-il vexé.

Elle étouffa un rire " Non, c'était juste pour te faire réagir ! "

" Oui mais un caniche !! "

" Il ne fallait pas me dire ton petit secret… ", lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, " embrasse-moi ".

Poudlard, février 1997

Le mois de février s'installa et la neige commença à fondre doucement bien qu'il faisait toujours aussi froid. Le comportement d'Hermione préoccupait quelque peu Harry depuis plusieurs jours. Il la voyait de moins en moins plongée dans ses livres et il lui semblait qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Malfoy, et cette fréquentation douteuse commençait à déteindre sur elle alors que pas plus tard qu'hier, elle avait répondu sur un ton un peu dur au professeur Lupin qui lui avait demandé si elle ne voulait pas présenter pour le prochain cours le sort de protection qui pouvait empêcher un esprit d'entrer en possession de notre corps.

- Certainement pas ! Cette théorie est stupide, il suffit d'empêcher un esprit d'entrer dans un corps humain en faisant preuve de volonté ! Demandez plutôt à Neville, c'est le candidat idéal ! avait-elle répondu sur un ton cassant à la limite de l'insolence.

- Hey…, avait murmuré Neville visiblement blessé.

Ron et Harry s'étaient regardés, l'air perplexe et étonné. Draco avait fait un immense effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le professeur Lupin n'avait pas relevé et Harry s'était proposé pour aider Neville à présenter l'exposé.

La semaine touchait à sa fin et Hermione n'était pas mécontente de voir enfin arriver le week-end. Elle pourrait rester tranquillement dans sa chambre, sans avoir à supporter les cours, les regards sur elle, les secrets, les mensonges et les non-dits… Elle était amère, la conversation entre Lupin et Dumbledore résonnait encore dans son esprit lui causant de fréquentes migraines mais elle n'en avait parlé à personne bien qu'elle avait été tentée d'aller voir Lupin. Mais elle avait décidé d'être têtue, elle avait sa fierté et après tout, si ils avaient quelque chose à lui dire, c'était à eux de venir à elle et non l'inverse. Elle n'était pas censée être au courant et avoir surpris cette conversation qui remettait pourtant toute sa vie en question. Sa vie réduite à une sinistre mascarade et une mise en scène destinée à lui voiler la vérité et surtout d'où elle venait et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Le visage de la femme qui se faisait appeler Eléa hantait ses nuits et elle repassait sans cesse en boucle le jour où elle avait enterré ses parents, s'accrochant au bras de Dumbledore, désespérément, comme si il était la charpente solide qui la faisait encore tenir debout. Mais elle était amère, amère et déçue. Dumbledore représentait tout pour elle et un monument s'était effondré.

Le samedi, elle ne se leva que dans l'après-midi et elle s'habilla à la hâte après être passée en coup de vent dans la salle de bain avant de traverser rapidement la salle commune où elle ne jeta même pas un regard à Harry et Ron, occupés par une partie d'échecs. Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard surpris, et Ron haussa les épaules avant d'ordonner à son pion d'avancer d'une case, tandis qu'Harry fronça les sourcils et sa mine s'assombrit davantage quand il découvrit que Ron venait de le mettre échec.

Hermione descendit deux à deux les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée et arrivée devant la porte du château, elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou s'apprêtant à sortir.

- Hermione ? Tu sais qu'il est interdit de sortir seule de l'enceinte du château…, l'interpella Lupin.

Elle le regarda froidement.

- Oui, merci, c'est même moi qui ai suggéré les sorties à deux, vous vous rappelez ??!

- Je me rappelle… Mais tu t'apprêtes à sortir seule il me semble…

- Et alors ? Vous allez faire un rapport à Dumbledore ?! Je m'en fiche…

Elle posa une main sur la lourde porte en bois massif et Lupin poursuivit, essayant de la retenir :

- Hermione… Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir prendre un thé ? Nous pourrions discuter…

- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de discuter !

Sur ces mots, elle poussa la porte et sortit sur le parvis de l'école. Tandis que la porte se refermait, elle hésita un instant. Elle pourrait peut-être en apprendre davantage si elle discutait avec le professeur Lupin… Elle se retourna, regarda à nouveau la porte puis tourna les talons et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son manteau avant de prendre la direction du lac.

Elle croisa quelques groupes d'élèves qui lui jetèrent des regards accusateurs et elle accéléra le pas prenant le chemin menant jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Après tout, elle ne risquait pas d'être dérangée et d'être dévisagée en choisissant cette voie… La forêt interdite… _Elle porte bien son nom_, songea-t-elle observant les branches des arbres qui s'élevaient, nues, vers le ciel bleu, obscurcissant le soleil par intermittence alors qu'elles se balançaient lentement au rythme du léger vent. Elle n'avait cependant aucune envie de s'aventurer davantage dans des profondeurs dont elle était sûre qu'elle ne reviendrait probablement pas vivante et préféra rester à la lisière. Le récit d'Harry il y a quatre ans quand il avait rencontré une araignée géante avec toute sa famille et avoir vu Ron pétrifié qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant trois jours tellement il avait été traumatisé lui avaient suffi et lui avaient fait passer toute pulsion aventureuse dans un monde inconnu et hostile.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit les branches craquer davantage et étouffa un cri quand surgit devant elle un homme encapuchonné dans une cape verte et noire.

- Malfoy ! s'écria-t-elle quand le Serpentard ôta sa capuche. T'es malade ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

- Tu ne devrais pas être là toute seule…, lui rétorqua-t-il levant un sourcil réprobateur.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus… Et puis, je ne suis pas seule, tu es là…, répondit-elle alors que les battements de son cœur revenaient à la normale.

- Toi, moi, et le lac, ça devient récurrent…, soupira-t-il tournant son regard vers la grande étendue en contrebas sur laquelle les rayons du soleil semblaient faire briller des milliers de diamants.

- Tu as semé tes gardes du corps ? demanda-t-elle surprise de ne pas voir Crabbe et Goyle avec lui, le trio étant quasiment inséparable.

- Pas loin ! rigola-t-il. Ils n'ont pas voulu faire une balade en forêt…

- Tu étais seul dans la forêt alors ? continua-t-elle essayant de paraître détachée alors qu'elle essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez sur une éventuelle rencontre familiale.

- Ouais…, répondit-il lui jetant un regard significatif qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait saisi la petite enquête. Et toi, tu n'es pas avec tes chevaliers servants ? lui demanda-t-il après un court silence.

Elle le regarda d'un air amusé.

- Mais si, bien sûr ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs faire attention, Harry s'apprête à te sauter dessus Malfoy !

Il lui jeta un regard en coin levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'était censé être drôle ? Tu essayais de faire de l'humour ?!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire la trouvant adorable avec sa moue boudeuse.

- Je propose un concours de ricochets ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement lui prenant la main et l'entraînant vers le lac.

- Malfoy ! Le lac est _encore_ gelé ! se mit-elle à rire alors qu'il paraissait toujours décidé.

- Oui, et alors ?! Ce sera plus facile ! dit-il lui tendant un caillou plat alors qu'il prit un peu d'élan avant de jeter son caillou qui rebondit plusieurs fois sur le lac gelé.

- Pas mal, reconnut-elle en lançant à son tour son caillou qui fit un ricochet avant de glisser au milieu du lac.

- Plutôt minable si tu veux mon avis…, la taquina-t-il s'apprêtant à lancer un deuxième caillou.

- Evidemment, tes cailloux sont mieux à toi ! Tu m'en donnes des moins plats exprès pour que je n'y arrive pas !

- Ben voyons ! Tiens, c'est celui que j'allais lancer… Voyons voir si tu peux nous éblouir par tes talents…, railla-t-il lui tendant son caillou.

- Ce n'est pas ce caillou-là que je veux, mais celui que tu viens de lancer…, déclara-t-elle désignant le petit caillou plat au milieu du lac. Et je vais le chercher…, poursuivit-elle mettant un pied sur le lac gelé.

- Quoi ?! T'es complètement folle ! déclara Draco voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. La neige est en train de fondre et avec ce soleil persistant, la glace devient trop fine…

- Sous tes airs de gros durs, tu n'es finalement qu'un froussard Malfoy…, poursuivit-elle mettant un deuxième pied sur la glace.

Draco lui attrapa le poignet, essayant de la faire changer d'avis.

- Je suis surtout sensé Granger… Et je n'ai aucune envie de me mouiller dans ce lac gelé si je dois aller te chercher !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Et surtout pas de venir me sauver ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! s'énerva-t-elle se dégageant de lui.

- Ok, si tu le prends comme ça, je viens avec toi alors ! décida-t-il mettant à son tour, méticuleusement, un pied sur la glace.

- Fais comme tu veux…, marmonna-t-elle essayant d'avancer lentement jusqu'à sa cible.

Draco avançait non loin d'elle en faisant glisser précautionneusement ses pieds sur la glace qui lui paraissait tout de même assez consistante. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta, non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait le caillou et elle fixa, comme hypnotisée, la glace à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avant de la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?…, souffla-t-elle regardant toujours à ses pieds.

Une ombre passa sous la glace et Draco dérapa devant la vision lui attrapant le bras et lui faisant perdre également son équilibre. Elle lui agrippa à son tour le bras et ils réussirent ensemble à garder un semblant de stabilité.

- Ok…, souffla-t-il à son tour et de la buée s'échappa de ses lèvres. On se tire d'ici…

- Je… je ne peux pas bouger…, déclara-t-elle commençant à trembler alors qu'elle était devenue très pâle.

- Un petit effort, on glisse ensemble jusqu'à la rive…, insista Draco lui attrapant la main et essayant de la guider vers la terre ferme.

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes Draco…, gémit-elle avant de lui lâcher la main et tomber à genoux sur la glace, le souffle court. Elle avait les yeux légèrement vitreux, les lèvres et le nez pincés et elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration, paraissant être en hyper ventilation.

- Lève-toi, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! s'agenouilla Draco à sa hauteur afin d'avoir toute son attention.

L'ombre passa à nouveau sous eux et ils sentirent une légère secousse retenant de concert leurs respirations et priant silencieusement pour que la glace ne cède pas sous eux.

- C'est passé…, s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer Draco essayant de scruter la rive pour évaluer la distance et voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un dans les parages qui pourrait leur venir en aide. Lève-toi, dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici et vite !

- Je ne peux pas…

- Si, tu peux Hermione ! C'est juste un peu de tétanie ! Calme-toi, respire, prends sur toi et lève-toi qu'on se tire de là !! commença à paniquer Draco.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa les deux mains qu'il lui tendait, et elle se releva en tremblant. Il lui serra fermement une main et accéléra la manœuvre pour rejoindre la rive, n'ayant aucune envie de rencontrer la créature qui peuplait vraisemblablement les profondeurs. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand une autre secousse se fit sentir, plus forte cette fois, et la glace se fissura légèrement sous leurs pieds. Hermione se mit à crier et Draco courut presque en la tirant vers la rive où ils s'effondrèrent, haletants.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? réussit finalement à articuler Hermione, assise sur les cailloux.

- Je m'en fous…, répondit Draco visiblement énervé. La prochaine que tu as envie de tenter une mission suicide, préviens-moi ! Je m'arrangerai pour être loin de toi Granger, très loin de toi, et hors du coup ! cria-t-il presque en se levant et en dépoussiérant son manteau.

Elle étouffa un hoquet, renifla plusieurs fois et fit un effort visible pour ne pas éclater en sanglots alors qu'elle se leva à son tour en silence et la tête basse. Elle se secoua rapidement et se détesta d'être si faible quand elle sentit ses joues se colorer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle effaça d'un geste rapide une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

- Putain…, jura Draco respirant lui aussi bien à fond essayant de se calmer. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas crier…

- C'est bon, ça va… C'est de ma faute de toute manière…, reconnut-elle reniflant une fois de plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui leva la tête en plaçant un doigt sous son menton. Son regard la troubla, il avait encore des étincelles de colère dans les yeux, mais en même temps une terrible culpabilité et une douceur qu'elle crut percevoir et qu'elle n'avait jamais perçu auparavant. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenne à nouveau dans ses bras, et qu'il la berce, comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques semaines dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'osa cependant pas faire le premier pas, elle n'avait pas envie d'imaginer ce qu'un tel rapprochement pourrait entraîner.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça…, murmura-t-elle tournant les talons et commençant à remonter la petite butte conduisant vers le chemin menant au château.

- Hermione…, tenta Draco la rejoignant.

- Et dépêche-toi, on a largement dépassé le couvre-feu…

Ils rentrèrent en silence et quand elle poussa la lourde porte, aidée de Draco, elle aperçut Lupin qui de toute évidence l'attendait et il paraissait quelque peu soulagé de la voir revenir.

- Je ne suis pas seule, vous êtes content ?! lui lança-t-elle avant de prendre l'escalier menant à la tour des Gryffondor sous les regards inquiets de Draco et Rémus.

__

Poudlard, février 1978

Les épreuves des ASPIC blancs se passèrent plutôt très bien pour Eléa, comme elle s'en doutait, même la potion lui avait semblé facile, ce qui à la réflexion, l'inquiétait légèrement.

Le bal de la Saint Valentin approchait et toutes les filles ne parlaient que de robes, de maquillage et de coiffures, choses qui exaspéraient Eléa au plus haut point. Bien qu'elle était coquette, elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'épiloguer sur le sujet aussi longtemps.

Les couples roucoulaient dans les couloirs, elle avait même aperçu Severus avec une jolie Serpentard brune, assez discrète et au regard aussi malicieux que mystérieux. Bellatrix et Rodolphus ne se quittaient plus, à croire qu'on les avait greffés l'un à l'autre, même Crabbe et Goyle avaient trouvé des compagnes. Lucius et Narcissa se baladaient main dans la main et il lui montrait de l'affection, sans pour autant délaisser son masque hautain et dur. Eléa redoutait le moment où il découvrirait qu'elle et Sirius étaient ensemble, pire, qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments à son égard.

Elle avait soigneusement évité le sujet du bal en sa présence, mais Severus, au cours d'un de ses cours de potions, l'avait deviné. Ils parlaient du bal et il lui avait demandé avec qui elle irait, elle avait alors pensé à Sirius tendrement et s'apprêtait malgré elle à mentir à son meilleur ami, lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard d'incompréhension. Il avait lu dans ses pensées, elle s'était énervée contre lui, mais d'après lui, elle pensait trop fort et en sa présence, elle baissait sa garde, il pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Il lui donnerait des cours particuliers d'occlumancie. Elle pensait qu'il avait oublié l'origine de leur discussion mais elle avait tort, il la sermonna à nouveau. Elle était respectée des Serpentard, sa réputation allait en prendre un coup… Lucius serait fou de rage… Elle le savait mais elle avait pris sa décision. Elle irait au bal avec Sirius, quoi qu'il en coûte, elle ne voulait pas passer à côté de ce qui pourrait lui apporter du bonheur pour une quelconque histoire de réputation.

Le lendemain soir, après avoir fait studieusement ses devoirs, elle entra dans la tour de Gryffondor, trouvant Rémus seul, au coin du feu.

" Où sont-ils ? "

" Sirius aide James à s'entraîner, et Peter les regarde… " dit-il d'un ton

monocorde.

" Dis-moi, tu vas au bal ? "

" Non. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. "

" Oh… c'est dommage. J'ai entendu qu'Eléanor Meenight avait très envie d'y aller avec toi. "

" Ah. "

" Tu es très éloquent ce soir Rémus ", ironisa-t-elle. " Alors ? Tu vas l'inviter ? " continua t-elle avec curiosité.

" Non ", soupira-t-il, " je ne peux pas. "

" pourquoi ? "

" Eléa, je suis un loup-garou ", chuchota-t-il.

" Sans blague ? " se mit-elle à rire. " sérieusement, Rémus, c'est juste un jour par mois, et ce n'est qu'un bal, c'est pas un mariage… "

" Hmpfff… Je ne sais pas… " bougonna-t-il " Hmm... tu es sûr que je lui plais ? "

" Tu es beau garçon, ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter un peu. " Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

" Tu serais pas en manque toi ? " rétorqua-t-il.

Eléa éclata de rire. " Invite-la, c'est un ordre. "

" Je verrais… Je suis timide tu sais… "

" Bien ! Dans ce cas-là, je le ferai pour toi ! "

Il écarquilla les yeux " QUOI ?? Non ! Je le ferai… "

Sur ces mots, James, Sirius et Peter entrèrent dans la salle commune, pris d'un fou rire.

" Faire quoi ? " demanda Peter.

" Ahah… c'est un secret entre nous ", rétorqua Eléa en se levant.

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira en voyant son amie, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, avant de l'entraîner dehors pour une promenade tardive.

__

Little Hangleton, février 1997

Le grand salon du manoir des Jédusor avait du mal à contenir les nombreux Mangemorts qui avaient rejoint le Maître, certains venant de l'autre bout du monde. Autour de la grande table centrale, siégeait le noyau dur, c'est-à-dire les principaux dirigeants d'Angleterre et ceux représentant leurs pays respectifs. Ils faisaient le point sur les diverses actions contre les Moldus intentées de par le monde et peaufinaient leur stratégie de domination du monde des Sorciers. Voldemort savait qu'il lui faudrait éliminer Dumbledore mais surtout Harry Potter si il voulait avoir une chance d'accéder à son but, et pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure. Son armée de Mangemorts commençait à être assez conséquente mais il allait devoir faire appel à d'autres forces supérieures, des forces maléfiques qu'il allait devoir invoquer et convaincre de le soutenir. Il savait que le temps était son meilleur allié et il n'était pas vraiment pressé finalement, et puis chaque Moldu qui tombait était déjà une petite victoire et cette guerre parallèle dans ce monde qu'il détestait contribuait à occuper l'Ordre du Phénix pendant qu'il pourrait continuer son œuvre dans le monde des ténèbres sans trop se faire remarquer.

Eléa se rapprocha davantage de Lucius en faisant glisser doucement sa chaise et lui murmura alors que Bellatrix lui lança un regard désapprobateur :

- Je m'ennuie… Il me fatigue avec ses créatures marines… Il va bientôt se mettre à compter leurs branchies si ça continue, c'est d'un soporifique…, soupira-t-elle en baillant.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, amusé par la spontanéité de sa compagne.

- Patience chaton… C'est plutôt intéressant, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait exister de telles créatures peuplant les fonds sous-marins…, répondit-il à moitié sérieux et à moitié sarcastique alors qu'il était en train de dessiner des petites maisons sur son parchemin pour s'occuper.

Sa main posée nonchalamment sous son menton pour soutenir sa tête qui paraissait trop lourde, Eléa regarda du coin de l'œil les traits réguliers que Lucius s'efforçait de tracer méticuleusement avec sa plume. Soudain, elle lui prit la plume des mains et dessina sur son parchemin un cœur avec inscrit au milieu " LE " et elle lui adressa un grand sourire rayonnant.

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis un bon moment quand la réunion se termina finalement. Eléa et Lucius étaient remontés dans leur chambre fêter la fin des longues heures d'ennui à leur façon…

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine tu sais…, souffla Lucius à son oreille tout en lui caressant le dos d'une main.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise relevant la tête de sa poitrine pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Dessiner un cœur comme une adolescente pendant une réunion d'une extrême importance, ce n'est plus de ton âge…, expliqua-t-il.

- J' t'en prie ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Qui était en train de s'ennuyer autant que moi et qui tuait le temps en dessinant des petites maisons ?! Et puis, j'ai perdu seize ans de ma vie Lucius… Ma vie s'est arrêtée quand je suis rentrée à Azkaban, j'ai pris du retard…, termina-t-elle la mine un peu triste.

- Tu marques un point amour, je suis désolé, s'excusa Lucius l'embrassant sur le front. Et puis, je te taquinais, c'est ce côté que je préfère en toi, tu le sais bien…

Elle reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine, il ne la voyait pas mais il savait qu'elle souriait.

- Lucius…, reprit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mmm…

- La semaine prochaine, c'est la Saint Valentin…, poursuivit-elle toujours un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Et alors mon cœur ? Tu veux que je t'envoie une carte pour l'occasion ? demanda-t-il un brin railleur.

Elle se mit à rire doucement et releva à nouveau la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleus dans les siens un peu plus gris.

- Pourquoi pas… Mais je voudrais surtout qu'on passe cette journée rien que toi et moi, loin d'ici…, dit-elle tout à coup sérieuse.

- Et on irait où chaton ? Tu sais qu'en tant que fugitifs, on est plutôt traqués et recherchés dans le coin…

- Trouve quelque chose, je t'en prie… Je n'en peux plus de rester ici… Et puis, je risque de m'absenter quelques jours après…, annonça-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu n'abandonnes pas, hein ?…, soupira-t-il.

- Tu sais bien que non, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je sache, que je la vois. On en a déjà assez discuté…, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je sais amour… Je te promets qu'il n'y aura que toi et moi…, termina-t-il capturant ses lèvres dans les siennes.

__

Poudlard, 14 février 1978

Le matin du samedi quatorze février, une grande excitation régnait lors du petit déjeuner, chaque élève guettait l'arrivée du courrier et son lot d'enveloppes roses en forme de cœur et de chocolat. Eléa entra un peu endormie dans la Grande Salle et marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de remarquer que les tables s'étaient mélangées, afin que les couples puissent être ensemble. Elle se dirigea vers sa table, à laquelle étaient déjà assis Lily et James, jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la table des Serpentard, Lucius n'était pas encore là. Elle prit place à côté de Sirius qui glissa " malencontreusement " sa main sur sa cuisse, ce qui fit apparaître un large sourire sur son visage, puis elle commença à manger, mais la vue de Miss et Mister perfection s'embrassant sans retenue lui coupa un peu l'appétit et elle se contenta de boire lentement son jus de fruit.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna et une centaine de hiboux se mit à survoler la Grande Salle décorée pour l'occasion de cœur roses en fumée rose flottant sous le faux ciel ensoleillé. Les volatiles distribuèrent leur courrier et un hibou déposa devant Eléa une magnifique rose violette, pratiquement noire, elle se tourna surprise vers Sirius.

" On avait dit pas de cadeau ! "

" C'est juste une rose ! " répondit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

" C'est déjà beaucoup ! Elle est très rare… " Elle porta la rose à son nez et ferma les yeux, elle sentait tellement bon.

Elle regarda Sirius et lui donna un long baiser, sous les yeux surpris de Lily, Rémus et Peter. James les regarda froidement et les interrompit.

" Devant tout le monde Eléa ? Tu n'as pas peur ? " Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser et regardèrent James qui, se décalant vers la droite, reprit : " Malfoy a l'air d'avoir du mal à digérer son porridge… "

Sirius se leva de table brusquement et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

" Tu as vraiment le chic pour gâcher les bons moments. "

Il quitta la Grande Salle en trombe. Interdite, Eléa jeta un air dégoûté à James, puis suivit Sirius, sa rose à la main, en courant.

Elle réussit à le retrouver près de la bibliothèque.

" Sirius, attends ! " Il s'arrêta net.

" J'ai besoin de rester seul Eléa ", dit-il d'un ton las.

" Non, c'est faux. " Elle l'embrassa, " écoute on ne va pas se gâcher cette journée, Ok ? "

" Je suis désolé… c'est juste que j'en ai assez, c'est tout ".

Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens et lui susurra à l'oreille.

" Si on allait faire un tour dans ta chambre ? Elle doit être vide à présent… "

Il sourit malicieusement et la prit par la main, en direction de la tour de gryffondor.

Les deux amants étaient enlacés sur le lit de Sirius, Eléa, assise sur lui, enleva sa chemise et lui mordilla les mamelons, puis l'embrassa dans le cou tandis qu'il caressait doucement ses formes rebondies. Elle revint sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et y glissa sa langue, douce et joueuse, il commença à lui déboutonner son chemisier lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvra à la volée.

" … blague stupide ", finit Rémus en s'immobilisant à la vue du couple stoppé net dans son action. " Désolé ", dit-il embarrassé.

" C'est pas grave ", articula Sirius plutôt contrarié.

" J'ai vraiment la poisse ", pensa Eléa qui s'assit sur le lit, dépitée.

" Il va falloir penser à un code… sérieusement ", soupira Rémus.

" Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ", dit Eléa avec humeur.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez l'air contrarié ", remarqua Sirius en observant ses amis.

" James a reçu une carte de Saint Valentin assez explicite de la part d'une autre fille " expliqua Peter, " du coup Lily a des doutes sur sa fidélité ".

" C'est ridicule, il est fou d'elle ! " s'exclama Sirius.

" Certains ont un sens de l'humour assez étrange ", s'indigna Rémus.

" Il ramasse ce qu'il a semé ", trancha Eléa. Les trois hommes la regardèrent froidement. " Hey ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui ai envoyé la carte ! " Elle se leva et embrassa Sirius : " à tout à l'heure ".

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir se tourna vers Rémus.

" Tu viens au bal finalement ? "

Il rougit légèrement " Euh… oui ".

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la tour pour se diriger vers les cachots, Severus devait lui fabriquer son parfum, à base de vanille, musc et quelques autres épices. En chemin, elle croisa James, bougonnant tout seul et Eléa se félicita d'avoir envoyé cette carte qui avait eu l'effet escompté.

Eléa entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard et repéra Severus et son amie, elle s'approcha d'eux, il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front.

" Je te présente Sarah. "

La jeune femme brune aux yeux noisettes était belle, la peau pâle ponctuée de tâches de rousseur et elle la regardait avec méfiance.

" Bonjour ", dit-elle froidement.

" Bonjour ", rétorqua Eléa sur le même ton tout en pensant : " Tu me piques mon meilleur ami, fais-le souffrir et tu souffriras. "

Un silence gêné s'installa. Severus se tourna alors vers Eléa : " Accompagne-moi, j'en ai fait plusieurs, tu choisiras. "

Ils retournèrent en direction des dortoirs et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Lucius, qui s'adressa à Severus.

" Puis-je te l'emprunter quelques minutes ? " Sa voix était beaucoup trop calme.

" Bien sûr ", répondit-il pris par surprise.

Lucius prit Eléa par la main et la conduisit fermement dans une des pièces d'études, il ferma la porte et s'avança vers elle d'un air hautain et froid, menaçant. Le cœur d'Eléa commença à battre de plus en plus fort, elle recula d'un pas et se trouva plaquée contre la paroi de pierre de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit appui de sa main gauche sur le mur, frôlant le visage d'Eléa. Il se pencha, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur elle, et il planta ses yeux d'acier dans les siens. Elle avait peur, pour la seconde fois, elle tremblait devant lui.

" Tu es avec Black ? Tu sors avec ce traître ? "

Elle se ressaisit : " Oeil pour œil… Black pour Black ".

Elle voulut partir mais il l'en empêcha et la plaqua contre le mur.

" Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour Narcissa… contrairement à ce que tu sembles ressentir pour lui… "

Il était furieux, il se contenait tant bien que mal, elle pouvait le sentir et étrangement elle ne pouvait se retenir d'en éprouver du plaisir. Elle avait détourné son regard du sien.

" REGARDE-MOI ! " cria-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna vers lui un regard empli de larmes.

" Oui… oui, j'ai des sentiments pour lui ", soupira-t-elle " Je suis désolée Lucius, mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait… " Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

" A la seconde où je t'ai laissée, tu as pensé à lui ", siffla-t-il.

" Non, c'est faux. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans homme à mes côtés, tu ne peux pas me demander d'attendre sagement que tu aies un moment à m'accorder. "

Il se recula et l'observa. " Tu es amoureuse ? Tu l'aimes autant que tu m'as aimé ? " Il tremblait de rage ou d'émotion, elle ne pouvait le dire, peut-être les deux.

" Oui je suis amoureuse de lui… c'est différent de notre amour, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, jamais je ne pourrais… " Sa voix se brisa. " Tu n'as pas le droit de me blâmer pour les conséquences de tes choix. "

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence puis elle le regarda timidement et il la laissa partir. Elle rejoignit alors Severus, encore tremblante qui la réconforta tendrement et la divertit en lui montrant les divers parfums et onguents qu'il avait créés pour elle.

__

Poudlard, 14 février 1997

Une effervescence toute particulière régnait dans la Grande Salle en ce jour de la Saint Valentin. Les collaborations inter-Maisons portaient leurs fruits et les élèves des différentes Maisons se mélangeaient à présent facilement et en toute amitié. Même les Serpentard n'hésitaient plus à se montrer fraternels, bien que les anciens faisaient cependant toujours un peu de résistance, même si Draco Malfoy, depuis quelques semaines, semblaient moins enclin à provoquer les Gryffondor en général, et Ron et Harry en particulier. Malfoy arrivait fréquemment dans la Grande Salle, l'air nonchalant, les mains dans les poches de sa cape, et s'asseyait lourdement à la table de sa Maison pour lire un magazine. Ses gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, n'étaient jamais loin mais il leur confiait souvent, pour pouvoir se retrouver seul et avoir la paix, des missions stupides, comme compter le nombre de fois où Miss Teigne se passait la patte derrière l'oreille gauche…

Des cœurs rouges flottaient un peu partout dans la Grande Salle et quand on les crevait, il en sortait soit une senteur parfumée de rose, soit un petit oiseau qui gazouillait brièvement avant de s'envoler et de disparaître laissant derrière lui une traînée de fumée sur laquelle on pouvait demander à ce qu'il y soit écrit le nom de l'être aimé, suivi d'un petit message.

Au déjeuner, la Grande Salle fut envahie d'hiboux qui vinrent porter des messages d'amour aux élèves ainsi que divers cadeaux. Harry fut enchanté de découvrir que Ginny lui avait fait parvenir par Hedwige un cœur en chocolat avec leurs prénoms inscrits et mêlés dessus et il lui avait, pour sa part, écrit une lettre d'amour qu'il avait mis presque la nuit à rédiger. Ron et Luna s'étaient promis de ne pas se faire de cadeaux car Luna trouvait ce genre de fête complètement stupide et principalement commerciale, destinée à fatiguer ces pauvres hiboux et enrichir les vendeurs de babioles toutes les plus stupides les unes que les autres qu'elle qualifiait de " cucul la praline ". Elle avait même refusé qu'avec Ron, ils aillent le week-end précédent à la sortie organisée au Pré-au-lard sous l'étroite surveillance des professeurs de toute l'école, arguant du fait qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de dépenser leurs Gallions dans de telles mièvreries. Si Ron avait fait une moue boudeuse dans un premier temps en regardant ses amis partir d'un air enjoué au village, Harry l'avait trouvé, en rentrant, dans la salle commune l'air béat, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et il n'avait pas eu besoin que son meilleur ami lui explique cet état d'euphorie pour comprendre, lui même ayant expérimenté le même état second il y a une dizaine de jours, bien qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, et certainement pas à Ron…

Il leur restait à supporter le cours du professeur Trelawney avant de pouvoir enfin penser à s'amuser au bal de la Saint Valentin. Hermione rejoignit la table des Gryffondor et s'effondra sur le banc, à côté de Harry.

- T'étais où ? lui demanda Ron tout en lui tendant une assiette pleine des victuailles préparées pour eux ce midi par les elfes de Poudlard.

- Merci… et ça ne te regarde pas…, lui répondit-elle en se jetant sur la nourriture, visiblement affamée.

- Ca va… pas la peine de me parler comme ça…, râla Ron lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle lui rendit le même regard menaçant et posa brutalement sa fourchette dans son assiette faisant sursauter Harry.

- Je te réponds Ron, c'est tout. Tu as posé une question, j'ai répondu, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui monte sur mes grands chevaux depuis quelques temps 'mione !

- Bravo… tu viens de me couper l'appétit…, souffla-t-elle se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Tu ne peux pas te taire de temps en temps Ron…, soupira Harry se levant à son tour pour aller rejoindre Hermione.

- C'est vrai Ron, tu es pénible quand tu t'y mets, acquiesça Ginny jetant à son frère un regard navré.

- Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

- Hermione ne va pas bien depuis quelques temps au cas où tu le l'aurais pas remarqué ! Tu pourrais la laisser tranquille et la ménager, c'est tout…, expliqua Ginny.

Ron haussa les épaules avec une grimace et tourna son regard vers Luna qui n'avait pas levé son nez de la Gazette du sorcier.

Harry accéléra le pas afin d'intercepter Hermione qui s'apprêtait à aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

- Hermy, attends… Parle-moi, je t'en supplie…, la pria Harry l'attrapant par la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry…, soupira-t-elle s'arrêtant pour lui faire face. Ron m'a énervé c'est tout…

- Je ne te parle pas de Ron. Ron t'a toujours énervé, ce n'est pas nouveau… Je te parle de toi, tu ne vas pas bien et j'aimerais que tu me parles… Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, tu es ma petite sœur…, tenta-t-il essayant de la regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

- Je… je n'ai rien de spécial à te dire Harry…, mentit-elle levant les yeux. Je vais bien, un feu fatiguée, mais ça va…

- Ce n'est pas vrai Hermy, tu ne vas pas bien…, soupira Harry. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais raté le dernier devoir d'histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as répondu sur ce ton au professeur Lupin la dernière fois ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne te voit pratiquement plus ? Est-ce que Malfoy t'ennuie ? Y'a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire et tu n'oses pas ? Est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à refaire surface ? Et ce serait compréhensible…

- Je… j'ai eu du mal c'est vrai, mais ça va maintenant, je te le jure Harry… Malfoy ne m'ennuie pas, non… Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Si, je m'inquiète, justement…

Elle esquissa un sourire, elle aurait tant voulu tout lui dire, tout lui raconter. La conversation qu'elle avait entendue, son mal-être, ses incertitudes, son sentiment d'abandon, l'épisode au lac, l'ombre et les secousses inquiétantes, ses sentiments pour Malfoy, son trouble quand elle était en sa présence… Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pas maintenant, elle ne voulait pas, c'était trop tôt… Il fallait qu'elle démêle d'abord sa vie avant de pouvoir la livrer à quiconque… Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de Draco, ils se détestaient, il ne comprendrait pas… Elle soupira, et se réfugia un instant dans les bras de son meilleur ami afin d'y recevoir un câlin réconfortant. Elle relâcha son étreinte et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue d'Harry.

- Merci Harry, je t'aime tu sais…, déclara-t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi Hermy…, répondit-il quelque peu soulagé tout en la regardant partir en direction de la bibliothèque.

Elle posa son sac sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre et regarda un instant les nuages qui étaient très nombreux aujourd'hui, et ils semblaient danser, s'accorder un ballet régulier dans le ciel avant d'apporter de la pluie, ou de la neige, elle ne savait pas trop, il faisait froid mais pas autant qu'il y a quelques semaines, peut-être de la neige fondue alors…

Elle soupira en s'asseyant près de la table se trouvant non loin de la cheminée. Elle soupirait beaucoup ces derniers temps, trop en fait… Elle sortit son livre d'Arithmancie qu'elle referma rapidement, et décida de sortir un parchemin vierge qu'elle regarda un instant, hésitante. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, et à vrai dire elle n'avait jamais compris les nombreuses jeunes filles qui le faisaient régulièrement. Elle décida de contourner le ridicule de la situation et prit une profonde inspiration, posant sa plume sur le morceau de parchemin.

" Ma chère Maman,

J'ai décidé de t'écrire pour ne pas avoir à écrire à un stupide journal qui pourrait tomber entre de mauvaises mains. C'est vrai, c'est stupide d'écrire à un journal. D'accord, c'est encore plus stupide d'écrire à une personne qui n'est plus… Maman… Tu me manques… beaucoup… Il n'y a pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu embrasseras papa pour moi, et tu lui diras combien je l'aime, je crois que je ne lui ai pas assez dit quand j'en avais encore l'occasion… Je n'arrive pas à sortir du gouffre qui semble me tirer vers le bas, on ne m'y aide pas non… Maman, si tu avais entendu… Je les ai surpris, ils ont parlé de moi, de toi, de papa, de vous, de nous… J'avais confiance en lui, je croyais que le professeur Dumbledore nous protégerait toujours, je croyais qu'il… Je n'arrive même pas à décrire ce que je ressens tellement je suis déçue… Ils m'ont menti… " Ils ". Qui était dans le coup ? Qui a joué ma vie ? Qui a décidé ça… Que vous ont-ils dit à papa et à toi ? Je ne me connais plus, je ne me connais pas. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, d'où je viens, et qui m'a mise au monde… En tout cas, j'ai été heureuse avec vous. Mon enfance a été merveilleuse, j'ai des souvenirs dans mon cœur qu'on ne pourra jamais me voler. On m'a volé la vérité sur mes origines, mais ces années à vos côtés resteront à tout jamais en moi. Je promets d'essayer de ne plus pleurer. Je promets de ne jamais vous oublier, papa et toi. Je promets de la retrouver, je veux savoir. Tu restes ma seule et unique maman, elle ne pourra jamais te remplacer, je te le promets. C'est terrible maman, je ne peux en parler à personne, même pas à Harry. J'ai voulu lui en parler des milliers de fois, mais je ne peux pas, je dois attendre.

Maman… J'aimerais tellement que tu sois encore là… Il y a ce garçon, et j'aurais tellement voulu t'en parler. Je ne peux pas non plus confier mes sentiments à mes amis, ils ne comprendraient pas. Je suis seule face à mes ambiguïtés, face à mes choix, mes décisions. Que dois-je faire ? A-t-il vraiment changé ? Est-il sincère ? Ou est-ce qu'il m'utilise ? C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui… Je devrais pleurer sur mon sort, sur le fait que je suis seule alors que mes amis sont tous heureux en amour, mais je sais que je ne suis pas seule, je sais que je n'aurais qu'un mot à dire, qu'un geste à faire pour ne plus être seule, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est difficile, je n'ose pas, j'ai peur… Est-ce que lui fera un geste aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais pas, on est tellement différents… Je crois, je le connais, je commence à le connaître, il fera quelque chose, immanquablement, il va agir et je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir… Enfin si, je le sais, et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus… Je te raconterai, je te le promets…

Avec tout mon amour, Hermione. "

__

Little Hangleton, 14 février 1997

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand Eléa se réveilla et elle s'étira comme un chat avant de découvrir une rose rouge et une lettre pliée sur l'oreiller vide de Lucius. Elle esquissa un sourire, portant la rose à son nez afin de s'imprégner de sa senteur, et elle déplia la lettre découvrant ces quelques mots mais qui suffirent à faire bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine : " Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour. Rejoins-moi dans le parc derrière le manoir, près du bosquet. LM. "

Elle se leva d'un bond du lit et elle se prépara en un temps record, enfilant une robe longue, des bottes hautes à talons et sa cape noire. Elle lissa ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique, sans oublier de dessiner ses yeux d'un trait d'eye-liner noir faisant ressortir leur profondeur marine. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, plutôt satisfaite de l'image qu'il renvoyait, et claqua des doigts terminant sa toilette par une fine couche de rouge à lèvres assorti à sa robe.

Elle descendit l'escalier moins d'un quart d'heure après et Bellatrix lui lança, dans le hall, avant qu'elle ne sorte :

- Ce n'est pas carnaval Eléa, tu t'es trompée de semaine !

- Va te faire foutre ! lui répondit Eléa avant de claquer la porte sans même lui jeter un regard.

Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser cette garce lui gâcher sa journée qui s'annonçait radieuse et amoureuse au bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle fit rapidement la tour du manoir et aperçut Lucius qui se tenait debout près du bosquet, l'air songeur. Il sembla avoir perçu sa présence car il se retourna avant qu'elle ne lui saute au cou.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin à toi aussi mon amour…, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille les bras autour de son cou.

- Tu as trouvé la lettre à ce que je vois, et tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour descendre ! La rose avait des petites copines, mais c'est tout ce qu'il reste d'elles…, déclara-t-il en ouvrant ses mains, et elle y découvrit des pétales rouges.

- Oh Lucius, tu t'en es souvenu…, déclara-t-elle, émue tout en prenant les pétales dans ses mains.

Eléa avait en effet toujours eu l'habitude quand on lui offrait des roses d'arracher tous les pétales pour les laisser s'envoler au gré du vent. Elle ouvrit ses mains et laissa les pétales rouges virevolter, guidés par le léger vent. Elle se rapprocha de Lucius et lui mit à nouveau les bras autour du cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il glissa à son tour ses mains autour de ses fines hanches et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser alors qu'elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Le vent se mit soudainement à changer de direction et les pétales revinrent dans leur direction tandis qu'Eléa sentit un des pétales égaré lui caresser la joue. Elle rompit le baiser et ils se mirent à rire par le brusque changement météorologique.

- Je crois que le Maître s'entraîne à contrôler les éléments chaton…, murmura Lucius trouvant l'idée plus que brillante. Tu es prête pour la surprise ? ajouta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, les yeux brillants et il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Ferme les yeux…

Elle s'exécuta en souriant et un vertige s'empara d'elle alors que la tête lui tournait. La sensation n'était cependant pas désagréable et elle dut même avouer que la chaleur qui envahit son corps lui procura un certain plaisir alors qu'un frisson la pressa davantage contre Lucius. Son monde intérieur s'arrêta de tourner et elle sentit Lucius desserrer son étreinte alors qu'il lui murmura à nouveau :

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux…

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les écarquiller, réalisant l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et elle reprit son souffle, se retournant pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, la " Grande Dame de fer " se dressait bien en face de ses yeux qui s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'elle étouffa un sanglot, faisant quelques pas sur le champ de Mars en direction de la Tour Eiffel. Elle se retourna afin de faire face à Lucius et elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.

- Hey…, murmura-t-il lui caressant le dos, c'était censé te faire plaisir…

- Mais ça me fait plaisir ! s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer le visage ruisselant de larmes de joie. Lucius… Paris ! C'est le plus beau cadeau… Paris…, bafouilla-t-elle hésitant entre continuer de pleurer bêtement ou éclater de rire. Ca fait… je ne sais pas, ça fait…

-Je sais… près de vingt ans que tu n'y étais pas retournée… Je suis content que ça te fasse autant plaisir Eléa… J'avais hésité avec les Tropiques mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement la chaleur, plaisanta-t-il un petit sourire en coin.

Elle se mit enfin à éclater de rire et il poursuivit :

- Il faut que tu me fasses visiter maintenant, je ne connais pas cette ville…

- Oui, bien sûr ! J'ai tant de choses à te montrer ! commença-t-elle d'un air enjoué et excité lui prenant la main alors qu'ils commencèrent à remonter le champ de Mars. Il faut que tu vois les Champs Elysées, la Place de la Concorde, le jardin des Tuileries, le quartier latin, celui des Halles, Notre Dame, le Sacré Cœur, les quais de Seine… Et, oh Lucius ! Dans le quartier de Montmartre, il y a cette place magnifique, invisible pour les Moldus, où les Sorciers français montent à longueur d'année des spectacles magnifiques empreints de leur histoire ! Non, c'est une mauvaise idée… On est recherché, on ferait mieux de rester dans le monde des Moldus… Tu veux commencer par quoi ? La Place de l'Etoile, l'Arc de Triomphe, je crois que c'est le mieux… Après, on redescendra par les Champs Elysées…

Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter tellement elle débordait d'entrain et de bonne humeur, et Lucius l'attrapa par la taille esquissant un sourire, ravi de la voir si heureuse et de pouvoir lui faire oublier le temps d'une journée ses préoccupations et les sombres heures qui les attendaient.

__

Poudlard, 14 février 1978

Sirius attendit Eléa à l'entrée de sa salle commune. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, elle le vit, de dos, discuter avec Rémus ; il était tellement beau, il avait fait un effort et portait un costume noir, sans cravate, il était terriblement séduisant. Rémus la vit et fit signe à Sirius de sa présence, il se retourna et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle n'avait pas lésiné sur sa toilette. Elle portait un corset en soie sauvage noir, à fines bretelles et lacé dans le dos, sur une jupe à tournure, de la même étoffe, ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon et des fines boucles descendaient sur sa nuque. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la main.

" Tu es… je ne trouve pas les mots ", souffla-t-il.

" Merci… tu l'es aussi ", sourit-elle. " Lily et James ne nous accompagnent pas ? " fit–elle semblant de s'inquiéter.

" Ils se retrouvent là-bas ".

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle laissant Rémus attendre sa compagne qui n'avait pas fini de se préparer. Il la regarda, intrigué, puis lui demanda pourquoi elle portait des corsets et des robes d'une époque passée. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle adorait la sensation des corsets et que la mode de la fin du dix neuvième siècle était sa passion, elle faisait elle-même la plupart de ses tenues. Il l'avait regardée, admiratif, ce qui la fit rire, car pour une sorcière il était vraiment facile de les confectionner, il suffisait de connaître le " truc ".

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle, qui était plus décorée que dans la journée, un somptueux banquet était dressé et des pétales de roses rouges tombaient du faux ciel sans jamais arriver jusqu'au sol. La lumière était tamisée, l'ambiance feutrée, toute l'école était invitée mais seules les sixième et septième années n'avaient pas de couvre feu, les autres élèves devaient rentrer dans leurs dortoirs à minuit.

Ils passèrent la soirée à manger, discuter avec les autres couples, James et Lily s'étaient retrouvés mais ils étaient toujours contrariés. Eléa pouvait sentir de temps en temps le regard de Lucius sur elle et elle essayait de passer outre. Severus et Sarah flirtaient dans un recoin sombre de la salle, à l'abri des regards. Plus la soirée passait plus elle avait envie d'être seule avec Sirius. Minuit arriva et les cinq premières années quittèrent la salle à regret. Sirius et Eléa dansaient l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'il lui susurra à l'oreille :

" J'ai une surprise pour toi… Que dirais-tu de nous éclipser rapidement ? "

" Avec plaisir… " Il lit dans mes pensées, se dit-elle.

Ils montèrent plusieurs étages, elle commençait à fatiguer et s'apprêtait à lui demander où il l'emmenait lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une grande porte massive. Il tira de sa poche un bandeau en velours noir et lui banda délicatement les yeux. Il ouvrit la porte et elle sentit la chaleur de l'âtre arriver jusqu'à elle alors que l'odeur de cheminée était mêlée à celle des roses laissant une atmosphère plus qu'agréable. Il se mit derrière elle et lui enleva son bandeau, tout en l'embrassant délicatement dans le cou.

L'endroit était magnifique, les murs blancs reflétaient le rougeoiement des flammes, d'épais tapis recouvraient le sol et un grand lit occupait la pièce.

" C'est magnifique… Sirius, où sommes-nous ? " s'extasia-t-elle.

" Dans le château ", répondit-il simplement tout en enlevant la veste de son costume. " Champagne ? " Elle acquiesça et il lui tendit une coupe dans laquelle pétillait le liquide doré.

" A nous ! " dit-elle.

Ils burent une gorgée et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Il se pressa contre elle et posa son verre sur un petit guéridon. Il commença à délacer son corset avec difficulté. Elle eut un petit rire.

" Tu n'y arriveras pas… " plaisanta-t-elle.

" Ah oui tu crois ? "

" On ne risque pas d'être interrompus ? Je veux dire… "

" Non ", coupa-t-il, " peu de gens connaissent l'existence de cette pièce. Fais-moi confiance. " Puis il essaya à nouveau d'ôter son corset, sans succès.

Impatient, il prit sa baguette magique et d'un mouvement Eléa se retrouva nue et étouffa un cri de surprise. Il lui fit son sourire le plus ravageur.

" Tu disais ? "

Elle recula et s'allongea lascivement sur le lit, appuyée sur ses avants bras.

" Joli… Je dois dire que tu m'as surprise… "

Il se pencha vers elle mais elle le stoppa avec son pied et le fit reculer.

" Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas armée, " la défia-t-il.

" Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour beaucoup de choses ", murmura-t-elle.

Elle passa son pied sous sa chemise et caressa son torse, d'un regard elle la déboutonna, son pied glissa jusqu'à sa ceinture, puis plus bas, caressant son entrejambe, d'un geste sec sa ceinture s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce et il enleva le reste de ses vêtements pendant qu'elle l'observait avec envie.

Il saisit son pied et l'embrassa, puis fit remonter sa bouche, puis ses mains sur ses cuisses, il lécha son nombril et joua avec ses seins, les titillant, les pétrissant, arracha à Eléa des gémissements de plaisirs. Il revint sur ses lèvres et leurs langues se caressèrent doucement, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure puis sourit, il parcourra son corps qu'il couvrit de baisers et de légères morsures, puis il disparut entre ses cuisses. Sa langue s'attardait inlassablement sur le petit gonflement de son intimité, elle gémit plus fort, enfonçant ses mains dans ses cheveux, se mordant la lèvre de plaisir, il accéléra son mouvement, elle s'arqua sous ses baisers et jouit, haletante. Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais il embrassait son cou maintenant, le léchait et elle le sentit enfin en elle, il gémit alors qu'il commençait un long mouvement de rein, elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos et le fit rouler sur le dos. A califourchon elle prit le relais et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, tandis que ses reins prenaient un rythme infernal et qu'elle offrait à son amant sa poitrine qu'il entreprit de pétrir avec un grognement de plaisir. Elle sentit à nouveau une sensation de chaleur dans son bas ventre, des bouffées de chaleur envahirent son corps et ses coups de reins se firent plus violents, il saisit ses fesses qu'il massa, suivant son rythme, ils gémirent ensemble dans un dernier mouvement. Elle s'allongea sur lui épuisée, la respiration difficile, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils se couchèrent sur le côté, leurs visages face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, il lui caressa le visage, et sans dire un mot, ils s'endormirent.

__

Poudlard, 14 février 1997

La fin des cours en ce vendredi placé sous le signe de l'amour fut accueillie avec une joie incommensurable pour les élèves qui se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives afin de se préparer pour la soirée organisée pour l'occasion. Hermione était sortie la première du cours du professeur Trelawney, mais elle traînait à présent les pieds pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire belle, de se préparer pour aller à cette soirée, elle n'avait pas réellement de rendez-vous, et même si elle avait promis à Harry de lui accorder une danse, elle était sûre que cette soirée allait être d'un ennui mortel, surtout si on n'avait pas de Valentin avec qui passer une soirée romantique.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier menant à la tour des Gryffondor quand une main lui attrapa le poignet l'entraînant à l'écart. Elle s'écarta violemment et regarda, ahurie, Crabbe et Goyle qui se tenaient devant elle.

- Ca va pas la tête ?! Je vous interdis de me toucher, espèces de grosses brutes ! hurla-t-elle frottant son poignet douloureux.

- C'est de la part de Draco, expliqua Goyle lui tendant un mot plié en quatre. Si tu ne viens pas au rendez-vous, il a dit que tu le regretterais amèrement ! ajouta-t-il un brin sadique avec un sourire satisfait.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en prenant le morceau de papier mais ne comprenant pas tout.

- Contente-toi juste de te pointer, espèce de sang de bourbe ! Ce que tu peux être stupide ! cracha Crabbe en s'éloignant avec son comparse alors qu'elle entendait leurs rires résonner dans le couloir.

- Quels cons…, souffla-t-elle interdite regardant d'un air perplexe le mot qu'elle tenait toujours.

Elle le déplia doucement et ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire en pensant à la tête des deux abrutis. Elle se calma mais à présent que ce qu'elle espérait et redoutait en même temps était écrit devant ses yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à paniquer malgré l'excitation qui la gagnait. Le message dansait devant ses yeux alors qu'elle montait lentement les marches conduisant davantage à un échafaud qu'à sa chambre vu la tête qu'elle faisait. Rien n'était pourtant effrayant dans ces quelques lignes d'une politesse exemplaire : " Hermione, s'il te plaît, retrouve-moi dans une heure dans la Tour d'Astronomie. DM. " Rien n'était effrayant et pourtant, elle tremblait…

Quand elle remonta dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise de la trouver vide et de voir que ses camarades étaient déjà descendues à la fête. Ce n'était pas si surprenant finalement, le bal avait déjà commencé et elle avait bien mis une bonne heure pour digérer la lettre de Draco. Ce dernier devait à présent l'attendre dans la Tour d'Astronomie, à moins qu'il se soit lassé et ait préféré abandonné... Ce serait simple pour elle, il n'aurait pas eu la patience de l'attendre et aurait rejoint Pansy Parkinson à la fête, fin de l'histoire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit son armoire, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors et Ginny entra, la mine rayonnante.

- Hermione ! Je te cherchais ! On se demandait où tu étais passée. Tu ne descends pas ? Tu n'es pas prête ?? demanda la petite rousse au comble de l'excitation.

- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un à éblouir..., répondit Hermione la moue boudeuse, sur un ton faussement détaché.

- Attends, je vais te trouver quelque chose moi...

Ginny fouilla dans l'armoire et en sortit une robe longue, à manches longues, de différentes couleurs, avec des motifs égyptiens dessus et qui paraissait se porter très près du corps.

- Pas question ! s'opposa Hermione sans discuter en croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi ? Elle te va super bien ! insista Ginny. La seule et unique fois où tu l'as mise, j'ai cru que Ron allait se dévisser la tête à force de se retourner pour te regarder !

- Seule et unique fois, tu viens de bien résumer la situation et tu as même donné la raison pour laquelle cette robe restera dans l'armoire...

- Essaie-la au moins... pour me faire plaisir..., insista davantage Ginny le regard suppliant.

- Si tu veux..., soupira Hermione. De toute façon, je m'en fiche finalement...

- Ton enthousiasme débordant fait plaisir à voir..., déclara Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione refit son apparition une dizaine de minutes plus tard, habillée dans la robe qui lui allait à ravir et qui dessinait ses formes avantageuses. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et d'un coup de baguette magique, Ginny s'employa à les lui lisser, ajoutant une touche de maquillage légère sur les yeux et sur les lèvres.

- Wow... Parfait ! Tu es splendide Hermione, tu es vraiment très belle tu sais. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut... J'aimerais vraiment avoir une poitrine comme la tienne..., avoua la rouquine en jetant un regard dépité à son décolleté.

- Merci, c'est gentil Gin', mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai un petit ami en attendant...

- Ce soir, la liste de tes prétendants va s'allonger ! Parce qu'au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, tu plais à beaucoup de garçons 'mionie... C'est juste que tu ne sembles pas les voir... ou que tu ne veux pas les voir...

Hermione haussa les épaules en baissant la tête.

- Bon, on y va ?!

- Je te rejoins Ginny, laisse-moi un petit moment et je descends...

- Comme tu veux... mais tu descends hein ?! Harry m'a dit que tu lui avais promis une danse, il compte sur toi, déclara Ginny posant une main sur la poignée de la porte.

- C'est promis, je descends dans un petit moment..., déclara Hermione lui souriant amicalement et sincèrement.

Ginny acquiesça et lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir. Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Elle se demanda si elle devait se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par Malfoy... C'était le soir de la Saint Valentin... Ca aurait été n'importe quel autre jour, elle y serait allée sans crainte et sans arrière pensée, mais pas ce soir. Elle était nerveuse, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était nerveuse à l'idée d'aller retrouver Draco dans un endroit où elle le voyait tous les jours ou presque. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et la curiosité l'emporta, la guidant vers la plus haute tour du château. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il était là, il l'avait attendue. Elle fut incapable de dire si elle devait s'en réjouir mais elle esquissa un sourire et le trouva particulièrement charmant dans son costume clair. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, tout à coup timide, et tenta de justifier son retard.

- Je suis désolée pour le retard. C'est juste que j'avais des... choses à faire...

- C'est pas grave, tu es venue, c'est le principal..., répondit-il faisant à son tour trois pas vers elle avant de lui tendre une rose blanche.

- Merci, elle est très belle..., déclara-t-elle visiblement touchée par son geste.

- C'est toi qui es très belle ce soir, ajouta-t-il la regardant des pieds à la tête et elle se mit à rougir légèrement.

Ils étaient de toute évidence gênés, et elle baissa la tête espérant qu'il trouve rapidement quelque chose à dire ou qu'il fasse un geste avant qu'elle ne s'en aille en courant ou pire qu'elle ne s'évanouisse sur le champ. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se trouver dans une telle situation face à Draco Malfoy et elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il était en train de penser la même chose qu'elle.

- Tu ne vas pas à la soirée ? demanda-t-il rompant enfin le silence.

- Si, bien sûr..., répondit-elle levant finalement la tête.

- Et... avec qui ?

- Avec personne. Enfin, Neville m'a proposé de l'accompagner mais je n'ai pas vraiment répondu. Je lui ai dit que je le retrouverai là-bas... Et toi ?

- Même chose, j'ai dit à Pansy que je la rejoindrais...

- Oh..., souffla-t-elle fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Hermione, je ne suis pas intéressé par Pansy Parkinson, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter voyant sa tête. Je... Dumbledore me tape sur le système, il a toujours eu le don de m'énerver avec ses airs supérieurs de grand sorcier tout puissant des temps modernes, mais je ne le remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir permis de te connaître vraiment...

Elle esquissa un sourire, la déclaration était touchante mais également plutôt comique, elle se mit à tourner et retourner nerveusement entre ses doigts la rose avant de la poser sur la table la plus proche pour ne pas se piquer avec.

- C'est plutôt une bonne surprise, c'est vrai... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on en serait arrivés là tous les deux..., répondit-elle.

- J'aurais voulu te demander de m'accompagner à la soirée ce soir, mais...

- Je sais...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle fut incapable de dire si ce fut lui ou elle qui fit un pas de plus comblant l'espace entre eux, mais tout ce qu'elle savait et tout ce qui importait à présent, c'est qu'elle avait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était en train de l'embrasser, un tendre baiser, il avait posé doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé mais qu'au contraire elle avait semblé apprécier, il avait entrepris d'approfondir le baiser et avait glissé sa langue dans sa bouche avant de la saisir par la taille la rapprochant de lui. Les sensations étaient indescriptibles, elle s'était demandée, après avoir été dans ses bras il y a quelques semaines quand il l'avait consolée, comment pouvaient être ses baisers. Elle avait enfin la réponse et elle dépassait de loin ses espérances. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et mit ses bras autour de son cou avant d'entreprendre à son tour de caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Le baiser gagna en intensité et elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds qu'elle trouva doux et soyeux. Ils rompirent finalement le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent un instant, toujours enlacés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et sentit son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir ses mains parcourir son dos jusqu'à s'aventurer un peu plus bas mais elle ne protesta pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu y vas d'abord..., répondit-elle desserrant son étreinte.

- Non, je voulais dire-

- Draco, le coupa-t-elle immédiatement, ne complique pas tout s'il te plaît, pas maintenant, pas déjà... Tu descends et je me pointe dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Ok...

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et la laissa à contrecœur afin de rejoindre la soirée qui battait son plein dans la Grande Salle et faire semblant de s'amuser avec Pansy Parkinson.

Quand Hermione arriva finalement dans la Grande Salle après avoir rêvassé un bon quart d'heure devant la pleine lune, elle fut soulagée de découvrir que les petits cœurs stupides ne flottaient plus dans l'air mais qu'à la place, une poussière d'étoiles semblait tomber du faux plafond et la Grande Salle était éclairée quasi exclusivement par la pleine lune tout aussi fictive qu'on pouvait voir bien haut dans le faux ciel étoilé. Elle chercha Draco du regard et elle eut un pincement au cœur en découvrant qu'il dansait avec Pansy. Il ne l'avait pas vue entrer mais elle fut bientôt étouffée par Harry, Ginny et Ron qui, eux, guettaient certainement son arrivée.

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle viendrait ! exulta Ginny.

- Oh, tu as mis LA robe ! déclara Ron la regardant avec des yeux exorbités tandis que Luna lui donna un coup de coude dans les omoplates.

- Je peux peut-être enfin avoir MA danse ! déclara Harry l'air réjoui.

- Et je pourrais peut-être avoir la prochaine !! ajouta Ron se décalant un peu de Luna qui lui jeta un regard assassin. Ou peut-être pas..., termina-t-il faisant une grimace coupable devant la mine de sa petite amie.

Hermione éclata de rire et Harry lui attrapa la main l'emmenant sur la piste de danse. Il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules essayant de ne pas regarder en direction de Draco et Pansy.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien Hermy..., lui dit Harry visiblement heureux.

- Je vais bien Harry, je te le jure. J'ai eu une mauvaise passe, mais ça va mieux..., lui avoua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas fini Harry. Je veux dire, on n'en a pas fini avec Voldemort... La prophétie... Avec tout ça, on n'a rien cherché, on n'a pas avancé, on a mis de côté tout ce qui nous tenait à cœur, on n'a même pas de nouvelles des Mangemorts...

- Tu aurais aimé recevoir une carte pour Noël ? demanda Harry un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry...

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai envie que ça le soit ce soir ! Tu vas mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Pour le reste, on verra et on avisera le moment venu, comme on l'a toujours fait... Et tu sais bien que je t'aime...

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire qui fit briller ses yeux et mit ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Non mais vous avez vu comme elle le colle ?! s'exclama Ron. Ginny, fais quelque chose, tu as vu comme ils sont proches !!

- Tu m'énerves Ron..., soupira Ginny avant de se diriger vers le buffet.

- Quoi ? Luna, j'ai tort peut-être ?! Tu serais contente toi si c'était moi qui avais 'mione dans mes bras comme ça ??

- C'est vrai que tu es agaçant Ronny parfois..., répondit Luna avant d'attraper Ron. Viens plutôt par là, j'ai repéré un coin sombre où on sera plus tranquille...

La tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, Hermione se sentait bien. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette soirée de Saint Valentin, elle en était sûre. Ce qui lui arrivait était tellement inattendu... Elle croisa finalement le regard de Draco qui tenait lui aussi Pansy serrée contre lui, _un peu trop serrée cependant_, songea Hermione. Elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer son expression : déception, jalousie, envie, agacement... Certainement un peu de tout ça mélangé... Elle ferma finalement les yeux et se laissa guider par son meilleur ami sur les notes douces et mélodieuses qui la berçaient doucement.

------------------------------

je suis désolée si tout n'est pas ok, niveau présentation, ils ont changé le logiciel, c'est pas une réussite :grrrrrrr:

Et voilàààààààà !!! j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, faites le nous savoir !!!

reviews powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

à la semaine prochaine ;)


	9. Révélations

**Titre : Les liens du passé**

**Auteurs** : Rowena, moi quoi, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa, ma poulette, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par ma poulette... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating** **: ATTENTION ! ! ! ! changement de rating ! on passe au R ou NC 17 ! !**

**Couples : Let's read and see !!**

**Note de Rowy **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa **: Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too

**Remerciements** : un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Rowy :** Pinaise, on a merdé pour le postage du chapitre 9, on en est conscientes !!! (c'est déjà ça !) En fait, semaine difficile pour toutes les deux, surtout pour ma poulette. Bisous ma poulette…

_**Eléa :** piré oui, période difficile, merci ma poulette pour ton soutien ! Je voulais juste vous remercier pour votre fidélité, et rajouter que pour décembre attendez vous à ce que le rythme des mises à jour ralentisse un peu, au boulot ça va être le feu, et j'arriverais pas à tenir le rythme d'écriture…mais promis je ferais tout pour ;) bisous à tous et à toutes ! _

_derniere minute: désolée si la mise en page est naze, mon con de word a pas voulu convertir en html....suis dég..._

**Draco Forever :** alors, est-on sadiques au point de dire que Lucius est le père de mione ? Hmm… Nous sadiques ?? Naaaaaaan !!! –evil- Siri, le père de mione ? Hmm… Bref, vi, on est géniales, on le sait !!! -souffle sur ses doigts et se la pète- Merci à toi !!

_Eléa : Nous ne sommes pas sadiques, nous prenons juste plaisir à vous voir vous torturer les méninges_…

**Marina :** youpi, voilà la suite !! ;)

**draymione :** oui, enfin ils se mettent ensemble !! –razz-

**Paprika Star :** ah ça, pour me tirer les vers du nez, faudra se lever de bonne heure !! Non, Draco ne connaît pas Eléa… Donc, question inutile sur la confidence. Vous verrez bien la suite des événements, bande d'impatients ! Bisous à toi aussi !

_Eléa : pour faire parler Rowy, il faut savoir s'y prendre…comme un ptit verre d'uncertain breuvage dont j'ai le secret…héhé …_

**Ayuluna :** je veux, je veux, je veux !! Le Roi a dit je veux, le peuple a dit nous voulons !! Fallait que je la sorte celle-là, voilà, ça, c'est fait… Face à face mione/Eléa, il viendra, en temps et en heure… Du draymione, vala, vala, c'est demandé si gentiment ! Merci, kiss.

**Magali :** merci de laisser une review, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais (celle-là aussi, fallait que je la sorte, wouh, je me suis surpassée cette semaine !) Wouah, que de compliments, arrête, je vais rougir… Deux fans en plus ? On prend !! Et on prend aussi les bisous d'encouragement, merci beaucoup !!

_Eléa : 2 fans en ! ! ! ihhhhhhhiiiiihiiiiii (-->traduction : je suis très heureuse que tu nous fasse de la pub…) merci pour les compliments, à chaque chapitre je me demande si vous allez aimer…_

**Didi :** quatre mots : la suite, la voilà ! Bises.

**Elsar :** lol, tu as compensé ton vendredi soir avec la Star Ac' j'espère !! Je sais, je sors… Alors voui, un Draco tout pareil à la maison rien que pour toi, c'est possible, je veux bien te le prêter, juste pour un soir, attends, je le détache du radiateur… Alors poulette, est-ce que tu es Eléa 44 de « Futur incertain » ??? Mdr !!! Oui, il faut l'envoyer balader des fois Lucius, pour qui il se prend ce jeune merdeux ?? Pas taper poulette… Eléa/Lily, ouaip… Poulette, on t'écoute, pourquoi Eléa est-elle siiiiii duuuuuure avec cette pôv Lily ?? lol

Arf, j'ai eu l'angine moi, chacun sa croix à porter…

Quant à un peu de pub pour notre fic, pas d'inconvénient, au contraire, merci à toi !!!

Et merci pour cette lonnnnnnngue review, you're the best !!! Bisous.

_Eléa : Rhoo ma pauvre Elsar ! ! tu as légèrement la poisse toi non ? en plus on te fais attendre, on est impardonnable !_

_Pour te répondre, non je ne suis pas Eléa44…piré y en a plein d'Eléa ….-snif- Lucius n'est pas un merdeux non mais oh ! ! poulette ! ! :boude : alors pourquoi Eléa et Lily ont ce genre de relations….euh…tu verras par la suite et c'est trop long a expliquer :oups : comment ça c'est nul comme réponse ? bisous à toi et merci encore pour tes reviews ! ! _

Bonne lecture ! vous allez aimer ce chapitre je pense ;)

**Chapitre 9 : Révélations**

Poudlard, 15 février 1997

_Ma chère maman,_

_Il m'a finalement embrassé hier soir... Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, mais je tenais à ce que tu sois la première au courant. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir le dire à Harry, et à Ginny... Pour Harry, c'est exclu je sais, je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction... Pour Ginny, je ne sais pas. Elle ne comprendrait pas non plus je pense, les Malfoy ont causé tellement de tort à sa famille qu'elle n'accepterait pas. Et elle serait obligée de mentir par omission à Harry, et je ne veux pas la mettre dans une telle situation. C'est donc un secret qui le restera, un secret entre nous, entre toi et moi. Et ne le dis pas à papa, je suis toujours sa petite fille à ses yeux, et je tiens à le rester... Je me demande malgré tout si c'est une bonne idée, cette relation est tellement compliquée..._

_Je ne veux plus y penser pour le moment, j'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire, il faut que je me ressaisisse, mes derniers résultats n'ont pas été très brillants ; j'ai un week-end entier pour travailler, il sera donc studieux !_

_Tu crois qu'il m'attend dans la Tour d'Astronomie en ce moment ?..._

_Les Arts divinatoires, je vais commencer par les Arts divinatoires, je n'aime pas cette stupide matière, ce sera fait au moins..._

_Peut-être qu'il est près du lac finalement..._

_Je t'embrasse maman..._

_Hermione._

Elle soupira en roulant le morceau de parchemin qu'elle rangea ensuite dans un petit cylindre tout en prononçant distinctement ces mots en même temps qu'elle agita sa baguette magique : _« abditus »_ et aucune ouverture ne fut à présent visible sur le tube. Elle ouvrit son livre sur les Arts Divinatoires en même temps qu'Harry la rejoignit dans la bibliothèque et il prit la chaise à côté d'elle s'y asseyant en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il posant lourdement son sac devant lui.

- Chapitre 26, Arts Divinatoires, les Runes..., répondit-elle platement.

- Quoi ? Mais on n'a pas déjà étudié ce thème en troisième année ?!

- C'était une introduction en troisième année, Harry... On n'avait fait que l'historique et une brève initiation. Cette année, on a toutes les runes à connaître, leurs noms, leurs Oetts, leurs rangs et leurs significations. Je n'en suis qu'à l'Oett de Fehu, c'est horrible..., expliqua-t-elle jetant à son livre un regard navré.

- Et je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles... Je n'ai pas commencé cette matière. Je voulais garder le niveau en Potions et je me suis concentré là-dessus, mais je m'aperçois que j'ai négligé trop de choses...

- Bienvenue au club...

- Sans compter le rapport à rendre avant les vacances de Pâques dans le cadre des collaborations inter-Maisons et le nombre impressionnant d'entraînements que j'ai dû organiser en vue du prochain match de Quidditch... On a perdu la dernière fois contre les Serpentard, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur en avril contre les Serdaigle..., ajouta Harry sur un ton monocorde.

- Je crois que je ferai les Arts divinatoires plus tard, décida finalement Hermione refermant son livre. Et puisque tu es là Harry, tu ne veux pas m'aider en Potions s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle un regard implorant.

- Si, bien sûr... On fera le chapitre sur les Runes ensemble après ?

- Oui, d'accord ! Je vais chercher le bouquin de Potions, je reviens ! déclara-t-elle se levant et se dirigeant vers le rayon approprié.

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Draco en train lui aussi de parcourir les étagères du rayon des manuels de Potions. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un large sourire.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour... Elle s'avança vers lui s'efforçant de se détendre et priant silencieusement pour qu'Harry n'ait pas la bonne idée de la rejoindre. Je, euh, je cherche un manuel de Potions pour ce que Snape nous a donné à faire pour lundi, expliqua-t-elle parcourant les livres à sa portée.

- Celui-là est très bon, dit-il lui tendant un livre à la reliure vieillie.

- Merci... Tu n'en as pas besoin ?

- Non, tu peux le garder.

- Super...

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, Draco faisant mine de regarder les livres sur les étagères et Hermione trouvant un intérêt fort fascinant pour la couverture de son manuel ; puis Draco proposa se tournant vers elle :

- Tu me retrouves dans la Tour d'Astronomie ?

- Je ne peux pas, Harry m'attend, on a une tonne de devoirs à faire...

- Potter..., lâcha-t-il en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel.

- Après le déjeuner si tu veux ? s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Ok, après le déjeuner...

Elle lui rendit son sourire et alors qu'elle avait réussi à se décontracter, elle entendit prononcer son nom et se crispa à nouveau en reconnaissant la voix.

- Hermione ?

- Ah, Harry ! J'ai trouvé le bouquin de Potions, on peut y aller, déclara-t-elle se dirigeant vers son ami.

Elle passa devant lui, mais Harry ne bougea pas fixant Malfoy d'un regard perplexe. Draco passa à son tour devant Harry et fit exprès sur son passage de le bousculer légèrement et de lui faire tomber son livre, avant de s'éloigner d'un air décontracté et de dire d'un ton détaché : « Désolé Potter... »

- Laisse tomber Harry, Malfoy n'est qu'un crétin..., déclara Hermione qui était revenue sur ses pas tout en ramassant le livre à terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ?

- Rien de passionnant, il voulait que je l'aide pour son rapport. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir et qu'il fallait qu'il attende lundi, je ne vais pas non plus faire des heures sup'..., mentit-elle effrontément.

- Je te jure Hermione qu'il ne terminera pas l'année sans recevoir à nouveau mon poing sur la figure..., maugréa Harry en suivant Hermione pour aller se rasseoir.

La jeune sorcière ne releva pas et préféra ouvrir le livre de Potions changeant de sujet de conversation.

Poudlard, 15 février 1978

_Eléa et Sirius sortirent de leur chambre en début d'après-midi, ayant profité un maximum de leur tête-à-tête et rejoignirent à contrecœur les autres dans la salle commune. James, Lily, Rémus et Peter étudiaient studieusement à une table de chêne, chez Gryffondor._

_« Tiens tiens », fit Rémus, taquin, « voilà nos tourtereaux… vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? »_

_« Oui, oui » sourit Eléa, « c'était génial. »_

_Ils s'attablèrent avec eux, se jetant des regards amoureux, s'embrassant sans retenue. Lily soupira fortement._

_« Vous avez l'intention de travailler ? » les agressa-t-elle, « parce que votre comportement est franchement agaçant… »_

_Eléa leva un sourcil et s'apprêta à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, lorsque Sirius lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied._

_« Très bien… on sort », se contenta-t-il de répondre._

_« Sirius… tu devrais rester travailler », lui conseilla Rémus, un peu gêné._

_« Je n'en ai pas tellement envie … », répondit Sirius sèchement._

_« Tu veux que je te rappelle la note que tu as eu en sortilège ? Et celle en Métamorphose ? » _

_« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Eléa. « Tu as des problèmes en cours ? »_

_« Tout le monde ne peut pas se passer d'étudier comme toi Eléa… », ajouta timidement Peter._

_Elle regarda Sirius contrariée._

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »_

_« Chérie, quand on est ensemble, je n'ai pas la tête aux études, tu le sais… »_

_« Justement, je pourrais t'aider Sirius… » Elle se leva. « rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini, je sors… »_

_« A la bonne heure… », soupira James méchamment._

_« Ferme-la James ! » siffla-t-elle._

_Sirius, les dents serrées, lança un regard noir vers son meilleur ami et ouvrit un des livres disposés sur la table avant de commencer à griffonner sur un bout de parchemin._

_---_

_Il était cinq heures passées quand Sirius rejoignit Eléa au lac. Elle était assise sur un rocher, pensive et effeuillait une rose, pétales par pétales, suivant leur envol dans le ciel nuageux. Il se plaça derrière elle, elle appuya sa tête contre lui et ferma les yeux._

_« A quoi tu penses ? tu as l'air triste… »_

_« C'est rien, je réfléchissais. » _

_« ça n'a pas l'air d'être réjouissant… tu veux m'en parler ? »_

_« Non, ça ira… »_

_« C'est Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il amèrement._

_Au nom de Malfoy elle sursauta et se tourna vivement vers lui._

_« Non ! pourquoi tu me demandes ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ! »_

_Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la même hauteur qu'elle._

_« Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air tellement triste… j'ai pensé que peut-être tu pensais à lui. »_

_« Non, pour tout te dire, je pensais à toi, à nous… je… enfin… nous sommes tellement différents… et James… » Il essaya de lui couper la parole mais elle porta son index sur ses lèvres. « James est ton meilleur ami et il ne me supporte pas… je me demande encore comment on a pu… » Elle soupira. « Je ne veux pas que vous vous fâchiez à cause moi… et puis Lily me tape sur le système, Severus me manque et tu ne supportes pas la magie noire… et moi… je suis un peu perdue c'est tout. »_

_« On est passé au-dessus de tout ça depuis le début, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème… On évite certains sujets d'accord, mais on se rattrape sur d'autres… et ne fais pas attention à James… Il est idiot des fois… » Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis son regard se posa sur la dizaine de tiges qui jonchaient le sol. « Ce sont les roses de la chambre ? » demanda-t-il surpris._

_« euh… oui, j'ai cette petite manie… mais j'ai gardé celle que tu m'as envoyé précieusement et je lui ai même jeté un sort pour qu'elle ne fane jamais », le rassura-t-elle._

_« C'est une bonne idée… allez rentrons, ça fait un moment que tu es dehors, je ne veux pas que tu retombes malade. »_

Poudlard, 15 février 1997

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry et Hermione descendirent dans la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent Ron, Ginny et Luna. A la fin du repas, Hermione regarda Draco sortir de la Grande Salle et faillit s'étouffer avec son gâteau tandis que Ron s'évertua à lui tapoter le dos. Elle se calma progressivement et avala d'une traite un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

- Ca va Hermy ? demanda Harry alors que la jeune sorcière s'efforçait de respirer profondément.

- Super, ça va super... Ils ont mis quoi dans ce gâteau ??! Il est d'un bourratif..., répondit cette dernière alors que Ron la regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Vous avez lu les dernières nouvelles ?..., demanda soudainement Luna la Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains.

- Non... Mais vu que tu apprends le journal par cœur tous les jours, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous renseigner chérie..., répondit Ron un sourire en coin.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ??! demanda Luna sur un ton outré.

- Rien, ça ne veut rien dire, c'était de l'humour..., soupira Ron la priant d'un geste de la main de continuer et de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ecoutez ça... «_ Le Département d'enquête du Ministère de la magie serait sur le point de révéler les résultats d'une enquête diligentée dans le monde des Moldus suite à des faits suspects, et qui pourrait mettre à jour l'existence d'un vaste réseau agissant de manière ponctuelle et discrète. Les méfaits auraient eu cependant des effets dramatiques parmi les Moldus et en l'absence de toute marque quelconque, notamment la Marque des Ténèbres, les membres de la cellule en place se refusent à tout commentaire et n'ont pour le moment donné aucun nom, même si les plus proches collaborateurs semblent fortement suspecter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Rupert Roof en charge de la cellule enquête au sein du Département, interrogé ce matin par notre envoyé spécial, s'est refusé d'émettre des conclusions hâtives et spéculatives préférant attendre les résultats des dernières analyses, mais il aurait confié à la fin de l'interview qu'en l'absence de Marque des Ténèbres, les recherches se dirigeraient surtout vers un groupe isolé agissant sans réelle revendication, mais plutôt par provocation et volonté de brouiller les pistes_. »

- Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? demanda Ron jetant à ses amis un regard mystérieux.

- Ca dépend à quoi tu penses Ron... parce que pour tout avouer, je pense rarement à ce que tu penses..., avoua Hermione alors que Ginny éclata de rire.

- Ha, ha, très drôle..., râla Ron faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Ca ne correspond pas à Voldemort cette discrétion..., se mit à réfléchir Harry à voix haute.

- Ca colle plutôt je trouve, reprit Hermione. Les Mangemorts sont en cavale, ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire trop de vagues. Les actions isolées leur ressemblent plutôt, surtout connaissant Lucius Malfoy...

- Tu n'as rien eu du côté de Malfoy 'Mione ? demanda Ron. Il n'a pas eu une attitude qui aurait pu te laisser penser qu'il pourrait avoir des nouvelles de son père ?

- Non... Il me l'a dit quand son père s'est échappé d'Azkaban, mais depuis, rien… Je ne pense pas que Lucius Malfoy ait essayé d'entrer en contact avec Draco… Je m'en serais aperçue je crois, expliqua Hermione tout en songeant que Draco devait en ce moment l'attendre dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Malfoy se confie à toi, 'Mione ?? demanda Ron n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Non, pas vraiment…, gesticula la jeune sorcière mal à l'aise. Mais vu qu'on passe pas mal de temps ensemble, il lâche des choses…

- Quand est prévue la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre ? demanda Luna.

- La date n'a pas été fixée il me semble, répondit Harry. Mais vu les nouvelles, je pense que Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à nous réunir…

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille ! s'exclama soudainement Hermione se levant d'un bond.

- Tu vas où ? lui demanda Ron, surpris de sa brusque réaction.

- J'ai un truc à faire, il faut que je repasse par ma chambre…, répondit-elle évasive. Je vous retrouve à la bibliothèque ?

- Moi, j'y serai, répondit Harry tandis que Ginny acquiesça également.

- On vous y retrouvera plus tard Luna et moi, répondit Ron jetant un regard perplexe à Hermione.

- Ok ! A tout à l'heure alors ! s'exclama Hermione prenant la direction de la sortie.

- Elle est bizarre…, déclara Ron la regardant partir. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Elle a le droit de vivre sa vie, Ron ! Et faire ce qu'elle veut ! On ne te demande pas ce que tu vas faire avec Luna avant de nous rejoindre à la bibliothèque ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Exactement ! acquiesça Luna en refermant son journal et se levant. A tout à l'heure !

Elle empoigna Ron et ils quittèrent à leur tour la Grande Salle sous les regards amusés de Ginny et Harry.

- Hermione a l'air d'aller mieux depuis quelques jours, je suis plutôt content…, déclara Harry sincèrement.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je m'en suis aperçue aussi, répondit Ginny. C'est bien, elle réussit progressivement à refaire surface, ça ne doit pas être évident, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été aussi forte qu'elle…

- Et elle se remet à travailler sérieusement, si on n'était pas en guerre, je dirais que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

- Mais tout va bien ! J'ai confiance !

- Je t'adore Gin'…, sourit Harry embrassant sa petite amie. Tu as vraiment envie d'aller à la bibliothèque maintenant ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça…, murmura Ginny embrassant à son tour Harry dans le cou.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser plus langoureusement, puis quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement seuls et que des Gryffondor de première année les regardaient en pouffant, ils étouffèrent également un rire et sortirent rapidement de la Grande Salle.

Poudlard, février 1978

_Allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, Sirius caressait doucement la tête de sa compagne qui allait et venait sur son sexe, s'attardant doucement sur son extrémité, Sirius gémissait de plus en plus fort alors que la main d'Eléa caressait frénétiquement son amant._

_« Oh par Merlin ! » cria Sirius._

_Eléa s'arrêta et le regarda._

_« Ne me fais pas penser à Merlin, tu me coupes tout là ! » râla-t-elle._

_Il explosa de rire. Elle remonta vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement avant de s'empaler sur lui et commença un mouvement de hanches. Il lui enserra la taille et la fit rouler, ils tombèrent par terre. Bien que le lit était large, il avait des limites, ce qu'ils avaient oublié. Il caressa ses jambes, qu'elle enroula autour de son cou et il s'activa en elle doucement, puis accéléra le rythme arrachant à son amante des gémissements. Eléa cria alors que son bas ventre était prit de spasmes de plaisir, dans un dernier soubresaut Sirius jouit à son tour. Il se retira doucement et s'écroula à côté d'elle les bras en croix sur le sol froid. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes._

_« J'ai froid », dit soudain Eléa, « et j'ai faim… »_

_« Je crois qu'on a largement dépassé l'heure du dîner », sourit Sirius._

_« Et merde… »_

_Il se leva rapidement et d'un coup de baguette s'habilla._

_« Je te préfère sans tu sais… », le charma-t-elle._

_« Je doute que les elfes de maison apprécient un nudiste dans leur cuisine », plaisanta-t-il._

_« Les cuisines ? »_

_« Habille-toi et suis-moi », répondit-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever._

_Il l'amena en cuisine qu'ils quittèrent une bonne demi-heure plus tard, surchargés de denrées. Ils dînèrent devant la cheminée de « leur » chambre sur un épais tapis, échangeant des baisers entre deux bouchées._

_« Tu sais, je crois que tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort », dit-il soudainement._

_« A propos de quoi ? » s'étonna Eléa._

_« De ce que tu m'as dit au lac… c'est vrai qu'on est différent, on devrait s'organiser, pour pas avoir trop de problèmes. »_

_« Je te suis pas vraiment.. », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à parler. Ils décidèrent qu'ils étudieraient séparément, pour __permettre à Sirius d'avancer sérieusement et de rattraper ses notes. Pendant ce temps, Eléa travaillerait seule ou pourrait en profiter pour voir ses amis. Ils se verraient tous les soirs après le dîner. Avec ce genre d'organisation, ils espéraient passer assez de temps avec leurs amis respectifs et ainsi éviter les tensions qui pourraient déteindre sur leur couple._

_Sur ces bonnes résolutions, ils s'endormirent en pensant à regret que le lendemain ils avaient cours._

Little Hangleton, 15 février 1997

Lucius Malfoy examina une fois encore le parchemin résumant les prochaines actions, et le calendrier approximatif des invocations permettant aux Mangemorts de monter leur armée pour la phase finale de leurs opérations. Ils se devaient d'agir avant la fin de l'année scolaire à Poudlard, pendant que Potter serait encore à portée de main, ils ne voulaient pas avoir à le pourchasser dans le monde des Moldus, ça compliquerait trop leur tâche. Et puis, le Maître s'impatientait, il le sentait, il avait tué hier deux Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas réagi assez vite à ses réquisitions et qui avaient fait échouer une action mineure en Pologne, une action mineure certes, mais une action qui devait anéantir quelques Moldus.

Eléa venait de partir, elle avait sa propre action à mener et il n'avait pas tenté de la retenir. Il comprenait sa démarche, son besoin de la connaître, de la rencontrer, mais il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'elle ne les séparerait pas. Elle lui manquait déjà, il aurait tant voulu l'accompagner mais il savait également qu'elle lui reviendrait, il le sentait. Il soupira profondément et prit ses documents sous le bras afin d'aller rejoindre le Maître et mettre en place les derniers détails d'une mission dont il avait la responsabilité.

Il arriva dans le grand salon où Rodolphus essayait de calmer une Bellatrix passablement énervée. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce que sa chère belle sœur avait encore inventé. A son entrée dans la pièce, elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? soupira t-il.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas… toi et ta maudite maîtresse…, marmonna-t-elle.

- Allons bon… Il s'assit avec désinvolture dans un grand fauteuil, face à elle, près de la cheminée. Elle faisait à présent les cents pas devant lui.

- Vous vous comportez comme des adolescents, vous n'avez aucun respect pour le Maître, vous nous faites honte… vous…

- Si le Maître avait quelque chose à nous reprocher, il l'aurait déjà fait ! répondit-il sèchement.

- Et n'oublie pas que tu es un Malfoy, marié et père de famille, et te montrer avec cette traînée ne sera pas excellent pour ta réputation.

Il se mit à rire amèrement, puis reprit.

- Je t'en prie Bella ne me fais pas rire…Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais ressenti autre chose que de l'amitié pour Narcissa alors ne joue pas à la sœur protectrice.

- C'est l'honneur de ma sœur dont je te parle ! cria-t-elle.

Il se leva et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

- N'élève pas le ton sur moi ! cracha-t-il.

- Lucius ! s'interposa Rodolphus.

Le trio était debout près de la cheminée, à bout de nerfs. La proximité de la vie en communauté et l'attente de l'action ne facilitaient pas vraiment les choses et créaient davantage de conflits au lieu d'avoir un effet bénéfique. La préparation des opérations et la crainte de mal agir ou de déplaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres et subir sa colère provoquaient de plus en plus de tensions.

- Ne te mêle pas de ma vie personnelle, contente-toi d'obéir aux ordres et de la fermer ! aboya-t-il.

- Baisse d'un ton Lucius ! trancha Rodolphus, sinon…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ils se retournèrent tous vers la porte d'entrée, la peur dans les yeux comme des enfants surpris en flagrant délit. Lord Voldemort se tenait à la porte, le regard glacial. Il entra dans la pièce qui se chargea instantanément d'électricité, leur donnant à tous trois la chair de poule. La porte se referma toute seule, comme dotée d'une vie propre, il semblait flotter au-dessus du sol. Ils s'arrêta devant les trois Mangemorts qui s'étaient agenouillés devant lui. Il les regarda fixement.

- Relevez-vous ! ordonna-t-il. Ils lui obéirent sans un mot et il continua : je n'accepte pas que mes meilleurs éléments se battent ! siffla-t-il. Vous devez être solidaires ! La bataille avance à grands pas et je ne veux pas que mes rangs soient divisés !

- Maître, se risqua Bellatrix, Eléa s'est encore absentée, se plaignit-elle sous le regard exaspéré de Lucius.

- Je sais très bien Bellatrix, que crois-tu ? Je connais tous vos faits et gestes.

- Mais Maître, je ne comprends pas… je

- Tais-toi ! Eléa est bien plus importante que tu ne le penses, elle et sa descendance seront des atouts majeurs dans la bataille finale !

Bellatrix avait changé de couleur, son teint arborant un joli vert pâle tandis qu'elle avala difficilement sa salive.

- N'avez-vous pas peur qu'elle s'éloigne ?

- Non, elle reviendra. Et Lucius est là pour s'en assurer. A présent remettez-vous au travail et sans querelles, sinon, je devrais sévir.

A ces mots, il eut un sourire carnassier qui les figea sur place. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant lui et il quitta la pièce sans leur accorder un regard. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Lucius.

- On dirait que tu n'es plus sa préférée dis-moi…

Elle jeta à terre ses parchemins et s'enfuit du salon en courant. Rodolphus haussa les épaules et la suivit tandis que Lucius s'installa confortablement et reprit ses dossiers, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Poudlard, février 1978

_La semaine qui suivit cette soirée se passa plus ou moins bien. Sirius rattrapa son retard en cours, se plongeant dans les livres à la moindre occasion sous les regards amusés de ses comparses. Eléa disposait de plus en plus de temps pour fréquenter les Serpentards, notamment Severus et Rodolphus. Lucius et elle se tenaient à distance, mais ils échangeaient des regards assez éloquents que Narcissa surprenait parfois et qui la mettaient mal à l'aise._

_Cependant, tous les Serpentards n'appréciaient pas la présence d'Eléa dans leur maison et elle dut se faire respecter plus d'une fois. Bellatrix était la plus acide et la plus pénible, un jour alors qu'elle crachait tout son venin sur Sirius, Eléa fit volte face et lui jeta un sort, Bellatrix se retrouva sans bouche, elle avait disparu sous les yeux horrifiés de cette dernière. Eléa, malgré les demandes de Rodolphus, avait refusé de mettre fin au charme que le « finite incantatem » n'avait pas réussi à stopper. Bellatrix pleurait de rage, elle avait dû se rendre au bureau du professeur MacFair, leur directeur de Maison qui avait plus d'influence auprès d'Eléa que le professeur Flitwick. Après un bon quart d'heure de discussion, elle accepta de lever le charme et une Bellatrix hystérique lui avait juré vengeance. Sirius et ses amis avaient failli s'étouffer de rire lorsqu'elle leur raconta en détails l'histoire._

_James, de son côté, s'était un peu calmé mais les regards qu'il envoyait à Eléa n'avaient rien d'amicaux et la situation s'envenima à nouveau. Bien qu'elle surveillait son langage, Eléa avait dérapé une ou deux fois au sujet des Moldus ou les enfants nés de parents moldus et il s'était emporté rapidement, elle s'était excusée mais rien n'y faisait, pour lui elle n'était pas sincère et il ne comprenait pas comment Sirius pouvait fréquenter une fille comme elle. Malheureusement, les deux amis se disputaient à plusieurs reprises, James était particulièrement agressif avec Eléa et ils en étaient arrivés aux mains en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et furent interrompus par Rémus et Sirius. _

_Mais une fois seuls, Eléa et Sirius ne pensaient plus à ces conflits et profitaient de leurs temps, se promenant au lac ou vaquaient à des occupations plus charnelles, oubliant leurs amis, leurs ennemis, leurs devoirs et leurs différences._

_Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, jusqu'au mercredi de la semaine suivante. Lors du petit déjeuner, Eléa, encore endormie, eut la surprise de recevoir du courrier. Elle l'ouvrit devant Lily, étonnée. Une simple carte écrite à l'encre noire, une écriture qu'elle connaissait bien._

_« Réunion ce soir, salle sur demande, 20h00._

_L.M »_

_«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Lily._

_Eléa qui n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux du bout de papier la regarda pensive._

_« Rien d'important. » Elle mit la carte pliée en deux dans une de ses poches._

_La journée fila très lentement, Eléa ne cessait de se demander ce que signifiait cette « réunion » et ne suivait absolument pas les cours. Au déjeuner, elle avait demandé à Sirius d'inverser leur planning, se voir avant le dîner, car elle devait voir Snape pour son cours de potion à vingt heures. Elle lui avait menti et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle avait le sentiment de le trahir._

_Après le cours de Métamorphose, elle sortit en trombe vers sa chambre pour se changer, accompagnée de Lily qui avait besoin d'un de ses livres. Eléa jeta sa robe de cours sur le lit et le papier glissa de sa poche, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'y rafraîchir un peu. Lily, intriguée, saisit la carte et la lut, puis la fourra rapidement dans sa poche à l'approche d'Eléa._

Poudlard, 15 février 1997

Hermione poussa la porte de la Tour d'Astronomie et fut surprise de ne pas voir Draco au rendez-vous. Elle resta un instant dubitative scrutant les environs et fit quelques pas vers le plan représentant les galaxies avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux planètes qui bougeaient devant ses yeux. Elle pensa justement que ce serait une bonne idée qu'elle revoit également le programme d'Astronomie vu qu'une nuit était programmée le mois prochain avec une avalanche de tests sur la question. Elle fut rapidement sortie de ses pensées quand elle sentit des bras lui entourer la taille et des baisers déposés dans son cou. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et ses mains sur les siennes avant de fermer les yeux, quelque peu soulagée qu'il soit finalement là.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu en entrant… Tu étais où ? demanda-t-elle.

- En haut, je t'observais d'en haut…, répondit-il alors qu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, il faut que je retourne travailler…, déclara-t-elle et elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit sa mine s'assombrir.

- Avec Potter…, comprit-il amèrement crachant presque son nom.

- Oui, avec Harry, entre autres…, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es jaloux d'Harry ou quoi ?

- Vous étiez très proches hier soir, je n'ai pas apprécié…, avoua-t-il enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

- Tu as également dansé avec Pansy hier soir, elle était collée à toi, je n'ai pas apprécié non plus…, le défia-t-elle à son tour.

- Je suis jaloux, je l'avoue. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu avec Potter ou Weasley…, tenta-t-il retenant son souffle, appréhendant la réponse.

- Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu que de l'amitié… Harry est comme un frère pour moi, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, la seule famille qui me reste maintenant je crois… Il est tout pour moi, personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer. Avec Ron, il y a eu des ambiguïtés, je l'avoue, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé, et il ne se passera jamais rien, déclara-t-elle le regardant dans les yeux.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes. Draco semblait soulagé mais en même temps un peu gêné, ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de commencer une relation, il en était conscient, mais il fallait qu'il sache et autant être francs dès le départ.

- Et toi ? Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose avec Pansy ? demanda-t-elle et il regretta finalement d'avoir lancé le sujet.

Il resta silencieux, baissant la tête, et elle se figea reculant d'un pas, il lui aurait enfoncé un couteau dans le cœur que la douleur n'aurait pas été tellement plus difficile à supporter.

- C'est pas vrai, j'arrive pas à y croire…, souffla-t-elle. Il y a eu combien d'autres filles Draco ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus dur. Non, attends, je ne veux pas savoir… Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller bosser…

- Il y a eu d'autres filles, je ne le nie pas… Il n'y a que toi Hermione maintenant… Ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir mis les choses à plat, je suis content qu'on ait eu cette discussion, je ne voulais pas te blesser, il n'a que toi Hermione dans mon cœur et dans mes pensées, je ne veux que toi…, avoua-t-il la priant par le regard de le croire.

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère et elle décida de lui laisser une chance. A vrai dire, elle avait très envie de lui laisser une chance, c'était une chance qu'elle voulait aussi tenter, une chance qu'elle voulait lui donner, se donner, leur donner.

- Il n'y a que toi aussi…, répondit-elle esquissant un petit sourire.

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et fit un pas la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la tête, caressa ses cheveux, puis embrassa son front, ses yeux, son nez et trouva finalement ses lèvres. Elle accueillit son baiser avec enthousiasme et l'autorisa à jouer avec sa langue alors que les paumes de leurs mains se joignirent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent de la manière la plus romantique et sensuelle qui soit.

---

Elle quitta une heure plus tard la Tour d'Astronomie sur un petit nuage, sifflotant alors qu'elle descendait les étages afin d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle avait un large sourire sur le visage, un sourire qui menaçait de ne jamais s'effacer et elle s'entraîna d'ors et déjà à paraître moins enthousiaste pour ne pas insinuer le doute dans l'esprit de ses amis. Elle avait encore le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle s'arrêta un instant, s'appuya le dos contre le mur et entreprit de respirer bien à fond avant de faire son entrée dans la bibliothèque. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un miaulement plaintif et baissa les yeux pour y découvrir un petit chat noir à ses pieds s'approchant timidement pour lui caresser les mollets.

- Tiens, salut toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdu ? Tu as perdu ton Maître ?

Elle se baissa et commença à caresser le chat qui se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

- Tu es beau tu sais... Oups, excuse-moi, belle je voulais dire... Ne me regarde pas avec cet air offensé ! se mit-elle à rire devant le regard outré mais néanmoins amusant de l'animal. Ce n'est pas évident au premier coup d'œil... Mais tu as raison, avec de beaux yeux bleus comme les tiens, j'aurais dû savoir que tu étais une demoiselle...

Elle se releva et la chatte se mit à miauler à nouveau, réclamant visiblement davantage de caresses et d'attentions.

- Il faut que j'y aille, expliqua Hermione. Peut-être qu'on se croisera à nouveau dans le château. J'ai été enchantée de faire ta connaissance et j'espère que tu retrouveras ton Maître. Et si je serais toi, je ne traînerais pas trop dans les parages, c'est le territoire de Miss Teigne et elle porte bien son nom !

Sur ces mots, Hermione s'éloigna laissant la chatte qui la regarda partir, légèrement dubitative. Elle entreprit alors de se lécher la patte, les yeux mi-clos.

Le dimanche suivant se déroula calmement et studieusement. Hermione était plutôt satisfaite du travail qu'elle avait accompli durant ce week-end. Elle n'avait en revanche pratiquement pas vu Draco et alors qu'elle s'était promis d'aller le voir en fin de journée, elle s'était finalement endormie dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, dans la salle commune. A son réveil, elle s'était chargée d'houspiller Ron qui aurait dû la réveiller au lieu de la laisser dormir alors qu'elle avait encore tant de choses à faire. Le rouquin avait levé les yeux au ciel, préférant ignorer royalement Hermione qui avait baissé les bras, résignée, avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et qu'elle y entra en traînant les pieds, elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise en découvrant la chatte noire, qu'elle avait aperçue la veille, couchée sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?? demanda-t-elle surprise. Elle est à toi Lavande ?

- Pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas de chat..., répondit sa camarade de chambre tout aussi surprise. On s'est dit qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas être à toi puisque tu as déjà Pattenrond, mais quand on est entré, on l'a trouvée sur ton lit et impossible de la déloger !!

- Je l'ai aperçue hier, près de la bibliothèque, je me demande si elle ne s'est pas perdue..., expliqua Hermione observant la magnifique chatte noire qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus alors que Pattenrond la fixait à l'autre bout de la chambre, perché sur la commode.

- On ne peut pas la garder Hermione... Elle doit sûrement appartenir à quelqu'un, poursuivit Lavande.

- Je sais, mais on ne va pas la mettre dehors... Elle a réussi à me retrouver, je ne sais pas comment, sûrement parce que je l'ai vue hier, elle a peut-être besoin de mon aide... On peut peut-être la garder ici le temps qu'on retrouve son propriétaire ? J'en parlerai à McGonagall... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient..., accorda Parvati en haussant les épaules.

- C'est d'accord, acquiesça Lavande. Elle a l'air plutôt mignonne...

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! se réjouit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit à baldaquin et commençant à caresser le félin qui se remit instantanément à ronronner en fermant les yeux.

- On pourrait lui donner un nom ! proposa Parvati avec enthousiasme.

- Non, on ne peut pas... Elle n'est pas à nous, et elle a probablement déjà un nom, je crois que le mieux pour elle, c'est qu'on retrouve rapidement son propriétaire, déclara Hermione plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans le regard hypnotique et d'un bleu profond de la petite chatte noire.

Poudlard, février 1978

_Les deux heures passées en compagnie de Sirius défilèrent tellement vite qu'ils arrivèrent essoufflés et en retard au repas, attirant l'attention de la plupart des maisons._

_Eléa se dépêcha de dîner et se dirigea vers son rendez-vous où attendait déjà une bonne dizaine de personnes. Ils entrèrent, la salle était grande et ressemblait à la salle commune des serpentards, ils s'assirent, attendirent l'arrivée d'autres élèves. L'atmosphère était tendue et Eléa essayait de capter les regards de Lucius et Rodolphus, mais ils ne lui dirent rien, pas plus que Severus qui s'était assis à la droite de Lucius._

_Après une quinzaine de minutes, le préfet de Serpentard se leva et le silence se fit._

_« Bien », dit-il d'une voix posée. « Je suis heureux de voir que tout le monde a répondu à l'invitation. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour traiter d'un sujet grave et important, de votre avenir et de celui du monde dans lequel nous vivons.»_

_Il marqua une pause, Eléa avait toujours admiré son éloquence et son charisme, il pouvait charmer une personne comme cent, il était… « Stoooooop Eléa, stop », pensa-t-elle. Il reprit._

_« C'est à vous de décider si vous voulez vivre dans ce monde tel que nous le connaissons, régi par les Moldus, cachés du monde extérieur alors que nous pourrions être leurs maîtres. Vous seuls pouvez tout changer, il suffit de faire le bon choix. » Il sourit et prit une voix beaucoup plus sèche. « La guerre est déjà commencée et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de vous. La guerre se déroulera aussi ici, nous devons déjà former nos rangs afin d'être plus forts en sortant de ce château dirigé par ce vieux fou. Le choix que vous ferez sera définitif, si vous vous engagez, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Le Maître n'accorde pas de sursis aux faibles, c'est un contrat gravé dans la chair. A vous de choisir. » Il regarda l'assemblée devant lui « Qui désire suivre le Seigneur dans sa croisade ? »_

_Des dizaines de personnes se levèrent comme un seul homme et seuls quelques élèves restèrent assis, contemplant le sol. Eléa ne se leva pas. Dans sa tête, les idées et raisonnements fusaient de toute part. Elle devait se décider et vite. Soudain elle décroisa lentement ses jambes et posa ses deux pieds fermement sur le sol, en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis qui la dévisagèrent, même Bellatrix la regardait avec un air d'incompréhension._

_« Eléa », souffla Lucius._

_« Non Lucius. » Sa voix tremblait, elle reprit plus fermement. « Je ne m'engagerai pas. »_

_Tous les regards se portaient sur elle puis vers leur leader, des murmures s'élevaient du groupe._

_« Pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends pas ? » s'énerva-t-il._

_« Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à tuer pour cette cause. Ni à mourir. Car c'est cela que tu leur demandes. Une fois engagés, ils n'auront pas d'autres solutions ! Ils devront tuer ou être tués. »_

_Les murmures se firent plus intenses._

_« C'est une guerre, pas une partie d'échec ! » cracha-t-il._

_Elle se leva. « Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas prête à faire la guerre. » Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte._

_« Que ceux qui ne sont pas prêts la suivent ! » ordonna Lucius. _

_Elle fut rejoint par une poignée d'élèves. Elle sortit sans jeter un regard à ses amis. Elle leur fit signe de s'arrêter pour s'assurer que le couloir était vide, puis ils purent se disperser. Eléa se dirigea vers la droite et stoppa net. Elle sentit une présence faible mais familière… son père. Elle le sentait mais ne le voyait pas, elle avança, ses sens en alerte en regardant autour d'elle, mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne le vit pas. Intriguée, elle décida de gagner la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu avant de se coucher._

Poudlard, février 1997

Le début de la semaine suivante fut exécrable et Hermione n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Elle s'était chargée d'habiller pour l'hiver prochain Snape en se plaignant allègrement des devoirs qu'il leur donnait et des potions toujours plus compliquées à préparer. Ron avait déclaré la mine défaite qu'elle allait de toute évidence mieux puisqu'elle s'était remise à travailler avec plus d'ardeur que jamais mais surtout elle s'était remise à râler contre tout et n'importe quoi. Harry guettait tous les matins l'arrivée de la Gazette du sorcier et feuilletait rapidement les pages espérant y découvrir un nouvel article qui pourrait lui en apprendre plus sur l'enquête réalisée après une série de catastrophes dans le monde des Moldus. Il était déçu de ne rien découvrir de nouveau chaque matin et trouvait plutôt étrange de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelle convocation pour une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il semblait cependant le seul à s'en inquiéter. Ron et Ginny lui avaient assuré que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de nouveau, leurs parents les avertiraient très certainement. Neville avait acquiescé en renchérissant sur le fait que sa grand-mère, très bavarde, aurait probablement son mot à dire sur le sujet. Luna n'avait rien dit, comme à son habitude, mais ses réflexions teintées d'humour à la lecture du journal avait contribué à relaxer quelque peu Harry. Hermione était prise dans le tourbillon de ses devoirs et les deux heures passées chaque jour avec Draco n'étaient pas exactement les plus studieuses de la journée, alors elle se rattrapait aux heures des repas et le soir, tard, la petite chatte noire couchée sur ses genoux ou sur ses parchemins quand elle décidait qu'il était temps pour Hermione d'aller se coucher. Elle n'avait pas parlé à McGonagall de sa nouvelle pensionnaire, elle s'était en fait attachée à l'animal et même Pattenrond semblait avoir accepté la nouvelle venue. Comme personne n'avait signalé la disparition de son animal, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure et réglerait le problème, si problème il y avait, quand elle aurait davantage de temps.

Poudlard, février 1978

_Le cours de Sortilège du lendemain se fit dans une atmosphère particulièrement glaciale. Les Serpentards essayaient de cacher leur rancœur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais Eléa sentait leur colère. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'au week-end. Elle avait tellement de devoirs en cette fin de semaine qu'elle ne trouva même pas le temps d'aller leur parler ou juste d'y penser._

_Elle se leva de bonne heure le samedi afin de pouvoir disposer des livres dont elle avait besoin à la bibliothèque. A neuf heures, elle était déjà installée et plongée dans l'arithmancie. Elle ne sentit pas la présence du jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'asseye en face d'elle, son visage portant un sourire hypocrite qui lui aurait valu le prix du meilleur comédien de l'année._

_Elle posa son livre et le regarda dans les yeux. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Comment s'est passé ton cours avec Snape mercredi ? »_

_«Bien. En quoi ça te regarde ? »_

_Il lui lança avec désinvolture un bout de papier plié en deux. Elle leva les yeux et prit le papier en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore inventé puis, posant les yeux sur le papier elle se sentit blêmir. La carte. C'était LA carte._

_« Où as-tu eu ça James ? tu fouilles dans mes affaires à présent ? »_

_« Pas besoin, il est tombé tout seul », dit-il un sourire en coin._

_« Lily, sale petite garce », pensa Eléa._

_« Et en quoi ça te regarde ? » s'énerva-t-elle._

_Il se rapprocha d'elle et murmura : « Tu as menti à Sirius, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il me semble que c'est une chose que tu m'as reproché il y a quelques mois… Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à mon meilleur ami. »_

_« Tu parles, meilleur ami, tu te comportes comme un salaud depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'appelle pas ça de l'amitié », éleva-t-elle le ton._

_Mme Pince était arrivée, en colère._

_« Où vous croyez-vous ? Dans un hall de gare ? »_

_Eléa prit ses affaires et se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie, James sur les talons. Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle vide, celle où elle avait discuté avec Rémus des mois auparavant._

_« Pour qui tu te prends ? » s'indigna-t-elle._

_« Ecoute-moi bien Eléa », la menaça-t-il « Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'expliquer à Sirius ce que tu foutais à cette réunion. »_

_« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, tu n'es pas mon père que je sache ! »_

_« Heureusement, ça m'aurait fait mal de donner naissance à une fille comme toi. »_

_Cela en était trop, elle le gifla, les larmes aux yeux. « enfoiré », cracha-t-elle. La gifle ne semblait pas avoir d'impact sur lui, au contraire il avait l'air de s'amuser._

_« Alors dis-moi », continua-t-il calmement, « Fais-tu partie de cette bande de Mangemorts ? tu t'es engagée ? »_

_« Comment… ? »_

_« Je sais beaucoup de choses Eléa… Après tout, tu as le profil pour être un bon assassin à la solde de ce pourri… » Elle ne répondit pas et il en parut étonné. « Tu ne réponds pas ? T'aurais-je vexé ? » _

_Elle répondit passablement énervée, les dents serrées : « Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'a été ma vie, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger. Dès l'instant où tu t'es rendu compte de la force que j'avais, tu m'as détestée… tu as trouvé plus fort que toi Potter et ça, tu ne peux pas l'avaler, je ne ferais jamais partie de ta petite court de groupies, jamais. » A présent elle pleurait. Il avait réussi à la faire pleurer._

_« Il n'est pas question de moi mais de Sirius, je suis au courant de cette réunion et j'aimerais que tu lui expliques que sa petite amie, qui prône le sang pur et qui pratique la magie noire, s'est enrôlée avec les Mangemorts… »_

_« Non, pas question… »_

_« Que crois-tu qu'il va faire, te sauter au cou pour te féliciter ?… »_

_« Je ne me suis pas… »_

_« …T'offrir des fleurs ? »_

_« LA FERME JAMES, je ne me suis pas engagée ! »_

_Il la regarda les sourcils froncés. « Quoi ? »_

_« Je ne me suis pas engagée », soupira-t-elle, les yeux encore humides. « Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le prétends… »_

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule._

_« Tu ne comprendras jamais rien… tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » Il acquiesça. « Pour lui, j'ai dit non pour Sirius. Pour ne pas le perdre. »_

_Il y eut un moment de silence. Cet aveu lui fit encore plus mal que les mots de James. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de Sirius. Elle était amoureuse d'un autre que Lucius, alors qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Elle n'arriva pas à refouler ses sanglots et pleura à nouveau, elle détestait se retrouver dans cet état de faiblesse, surtout face à James._

_Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers lui._

_« C'est la dernière fois que tu me parles sur ce ton. Essaie à nouveau et je t'envoie en séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie, quitte à me faire expulser. »_

_Elle sortit, marcha les yeux collés au sol, ruminant sa colère et essayant de calmer ses larmes. Elle arriva devant le bureau du Directeur sans y penser et se retrouva nez à nez avec son père, Rémus et Sirius qui discutaient gravement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire marche arrière, ils tournèrent tous trois les yeux vers elle, remarquant ses larmes._

_« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Sirius._

_« ça va… ne t'inquiète pas… Que se passe-t-il ? Vous aviez l'air en grande conversation », demanda-t-elle, curieuse._

_« Rien d'important », répondit Rémus._

_« Ah… bon je rentre alors. » _

_« Attends, je t'accompagne. » Sirius la prit par les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Serdaigles._

_« Sirius », dit Eléa alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main dans les couloirs. « Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la salle commune… j'aimerais un peu d'intimité… »_

_« Avec plaisir », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin._

Poudlard, février 1997

Ils étaient dans la Tour d'Astronomie, c'était leur lieu de rendez-vous, ils s'y retrouvaient tous les jours à présent et s'étaient étonnés de n'y avoir jamais été dérangés, de n'y avoir jamais rencontré d'autres élèves qui auraient pu venir y étudier, alors ils en avaient fait en quelque sorte leur sanctuaire. Ils étaient censés y travailler en ce moment, mais la concentration s'était avérée impossible, surtout pour Hermione qui avait bien senti le regard de Draco sur elle. Alors, ils avaient laissé tomber les devoirs et il était à présent en train de la dévorer littéralement, elle, assise sur une table, lui, debout, entre ses jambes, et la température avait considérablement augmenté… Leurs langues se mêlaient dans une danse harmonieuse alors qu'elle caressait son dos et qu'il avait enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit une de ses mainsle longde ses reins tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa cuisse et une vague de chaleur traversa son corps. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, il passa sa main sous sa jupe et commença à caresser doucement sa cuisse, remontant lentement et progressivement tandis qu'il était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il devenait vraiment très entreprenant, trop entreprenant, et son esprit lui criait de l'arrêter en même temps que son corps en réclamait davantage. Elle voulait le toucher, l'attirer encore plus près d'elle et il sembla comprendre alors qu'il la fit glisser doucement sur la table pour être plus en contact avec elle. Il l'embrassait partout, délaissant ses lèvres pour son cou et son épaule qu'il mordilla légèrement. Elle était sûre qu'elle récolterait des suçons après ça, mais elle s'en moquait, elle n'aurait qu'à les effacer d'un coup de baguette magique. Il glissa une main sous son pull et caressa sa poitrine à travers son chemisier lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à peine audible. Il retourna ensuite vers sa cuisse, remontant cette fois plus rapidement, et alors qu'il était sur le point de s'aventurer vers son intimité, elle réalisa, alarmée, où tant d'ardeur était en train de les mener. Elle le repoussa doucement, alors qu'il était toujours en train de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Draco… Arrête, s'il te plaît, arrête, insista-t-elle le poussant plus fort.

Il la regarda étonné et déçu, alors qu'elle avait baissé sa jupe et rajusté son chemisier et son pull.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il réellement frustré.

- Ca va trop vite pour moi, je suis désolée…, avoua-t-elle descendant de la table et commençant à ranger ses affaires évitant de croiser son regard. En plus, on n'a pas avancé du tout, je n'ai écrit qu'un paragraphe pour ce fichu rapport et toi… trois lignes…

- Je sais, c'est juste que… tu me rends dingue… Je suis désolé de t'avoir empêchée de travailler…, déclara-t-il sur un ton amer teinté de reproche.

Elle ne répondit pas et évitait toujours son regard. Il se rapprocha d'elle en soupirant.

- Hermione, regarde-moi…

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui et arrangea ses cheveux par réflexe, ce qui lui donna une certaine contenance.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé, c'est juste que c'est trop rapide et je… je ne me sens pas prête…, bafouilla-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Je comprends, j'attendrai, répondit-il sincèrement et elle en fut agréablement surprise. Je peux… t'embrasser et te prendre dans mes bras ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Elle sourit devant son regard attendrissant et ce fut elle qui vint vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche et se blottissant dans ses bras.

Poudlard, février 1978

_A peine arrivés dans la chambre, il l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa, mais elle s'écarta doucement de lui, légèrement tremblante._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-il « Tu n'es pas bien depuis tout à l'heure… »_

_« J'aimerais te parler », dit-elle gravement en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés et l'écouta. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui confessa._

_« Je t'ai menti Sirius… »_

_« A quel sujet ? »_

_« Mercredi soir, je n'étais pas avec Severus pour un cours de potion », dit-elle doucement._

_« Alors… où étais-tu ? » Son regard avait changé, il était plus sombre à présent._

_Elle se leva pour se donner plus de contenance. « Il y avait un réunion avec certains élèves… des Serpentards… et j'y suis allée, j'avais peur de ta réaction, donc j'ai inventé cette excuse. »_

_« Et quel était le but de cette réunion ? » demanda-t-il vivement._

_« Comment dire… une sorte d'appel… pour… » Ses chaussures étaient soudainement devenues très intéressantes._

_« Eléa ! » Il se leva à son tour. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit d'une traite._

_« Pour-s'engager-avec-les-mangemorts-mais-je-te-jure-que-je-ne-savais-pas-que-c'était-ça-sinon-je-n'y-serais-pas-allée… Tu me crois hein ? on fait câlin maintenant ? » elle s'approcha de lui mais il recula d'un pas._

_« Siri… » Elle se rapprocha à nouveau mais il recula encore. « Je t'en prie… »_

_« Et ? » demanda-t-il durement. Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif, il soupira énervé « et tu t'es engagée ?? »_

_« Non, bien sûr que non ! »_

_« Pourtant tu partages leurs idées non ? » _

_« Terrain glissant », pensa Eléa, « c'est possible… mais je ne voulais pas te perdre, je ne suis pas prête à sacrifier notre relation pour cette cause… »_

_A ces mots il sembla se calmer. Il s'approcha d'elle, dégagea une mèche qui tombait sur son visage et la regarda dans les yeux._

_« Je t'aime Eléa… mais ne t'avise pas de me mentir à nouveau… » Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule près du feu._

Poudlard, février 1997

Ils descendirent main dans la main jusqu'à la salle de cours du Professeur Lupin et alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir s'approchant sensiblement des élèves qui commençaient à affluer, Hermione lâcha la main de Draco, l'embrassa rapidement et courut pour prendre de l'avance afin de rejoindre Ron et Harry avant lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il entra dans la salle la voyant rire avec ses amis et il s'assit au fond de la classe en soupirant à côté de Crabbe.

- Bien ! commença le Professeur Lupin d'un air enjoué. Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui la faculté que l'on appelle télékinésie. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est la télékinésie ?

Comme à l'accoutumée, seule Hermione leva bien haut le bras connaissant la réponse. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tandis que Ron la regarda en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Miss Granger, je vous écoute...

- La télékinésie est un phénomène qui consiste en la mise en mouvement à distance d'un objet, sans contact physique, par la seule intervention de l'esprit, récita Hermione par cœur.

- Tout à fait ! 10 points pour Gryffondor. La télékinésie peut être très utile contre un adversaire en l'absence de baguette magique à portée de main, expliqua le Professeur Lupin. Les sorciers tibétains ne se servent pratiquement jamais de leurs baguettes magiques, ils ont développé considérablement leurs pouvoirs en agissant seulement par leur volonté, la force de leur esprit. Le mental tient une place prépondérante dans le contrôle de la magie. Si on veut, on le peut, il suffit juste de le vouloir assez fort et avec assez de conviction... On va travailler par groupes de deux. Dans un premier temps, je vous demanderais une concentration extrême sur cette petite bille en cristal. Votre partenaire se chargera d'observer durant votre concentration si la bille bouge, change ou autre, et le notera pour vous dans ce petit carnet qui suivra votre évolution en matière de contrôle de votre esprit tout au long de l'année. Allez-y, formez les groupes ! Vous êtes en nombre impair, Miss Granger, vous ferez équipe avec moi, termina Lupin invitant Hermione à le rejoindre à son bureau.

Elle s'exécuta un peu à contrecœur et prit la chaise se trouvant en face de Lupin, s'y asseyant en soupirant.

- Bien, commença Lupin, dites-moi d'abord Hermione comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour vous concentrer et faire le vide dans votre esprit...

Hermione joua le jeu et commença à expliquer au professeur ce qu'elle avait lu dans des manuels pendant qu'elle pouvait entendre des petits rires étouffés dans la classe, des billes tomber, et elle aperçut même à un moment en tournant la tête Ron en train de souffler sur sa bille alors qu'Harry faisait visiblement un immense effort pour se retenir de rire.

- Vous pouvez essayer de la faire venir en roulant vers moi maintenant…, poursuivit Lupin.

Hermione se concentra sur la petite bille qu'elle fixa un moment et fit semblant de s'attarder sur sa concentration avant de faire rouler lentement la bille jusqu'à Lupin par la seule force de son esprit.

- Très bien Hermione ! Vous pensez pouvoir la faire léviter à présent ? demanda-t-il impressionné par les facilités de compréhension et d'assimilation de la jeune sorcière.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi..., chuchota Hermione sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis capable de le faire, comme je suis capable de faire bien plus que ça... J'ai de qui tenir, non ?..., le défia-t-elle alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Lupin qui s'était raidi sur sa chaise.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, ou plutôt _de qui_ je parle, Professeur... Et vous savez très bien que j'ai entendu votre conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore, vous saviez que j'étais là..., déballa-t-elle d'une traite dans un souffle.

- J'espérais que tu serais venue me voir Hermione... Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, tu peux venir quand tu veux..., déclara-t-il à mi-voix les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Pourquoi pas après le cours..., proposa-t-elle des larmes dans les yeux.

- Quand tu veux Hermione... Je t'attendrai dans mon bureau, termina Lupin un large sourire avant de se lever et de réclamer un peu de calme et de concentration.

Une heure plus tard, le cours se termina finalement et les discussions animées autour d'elle donnèrent à Hermione un mal de tête qui menaçait de s'installer pour la soirée alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le sang battre contre ses tempes.

- Alors 'mione, tu as réussi ? demanda Ron tout en rangeant ses affaires.

- De quoi ? A faire bouger la bille ?? Evidemment ! répondit cette dernière sur un air supérieur. C'est un jeu d'enfant !

Ron fit une moue boudeuse et regarda Hermione d'un air écœuré regrettant de lui avoir posé la question puisque de toute manière, il connaissait la réponse...

- Je te l'avais bien dit Ron..., ajouta Harry en lançant son sac par dessus son épaule. Je vous retrouve au dîner !

Ron marmonna également à Hermione qu'il la retrouverait plus tard avant de sortir de la salle de cours sous le regard amusé de la jeune sorcière.

Elle sortit de la salle la dernière et trouva Draco qui l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur.

- Tu as réussi ? lui demanda-t-il à son tour et elle se demanda si ils s'étaient donnés le mot.

- Bien évidemment ! Et toi ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ? C'est un jeu d'enfant !

- Sérieux ? insista-t-elle surprise.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis stupide ?! Je suis plutôt étonné te concernant ! C'est pas mal du tout pour une sang de... enfin pour une fille de Moldus qui n'a pas réellement d'aptitude à la magie dès sa naissance, normalement..., tenta-t-il la voix diminuant au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait sa bourde, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et se rattraper.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il fit un pas vers elle, essayant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je ne suis qu'un crétin, excuse-moi...

- C'est exactement ce que tu as dit ! Lâche-moi Malfoy ! cracha-t-elle reculant d'un pas. C'était quoi ? Réminiscence d'une vieille habitude ??! Tu as raison, tu n'es qu'un crétin ; je n'arrive pas à y croire... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis une fille de Moldus de toute manière ?! Tu as des preuves ?? hurla-t-elle presque.

- Quoi ? Je suis désolé Hermione, pardonne-moi ; tu sais que je ne le pense pas... Je t'en prie..., la supplia-t-il s'en voulant visiblement.

- Ne me touche pas... Tu ne changeras jamais Malfoy...

Elle commença à s'éloigner et il la rattrapa, tentant de se faire pardonner à nouveau.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, je suis désolé, parle-moi...

- Dégage de ma vue pour le moment si tu veux avoir une chance que je te parle à nouveau demain..., déclara-t-elle dangereusement.

Il s'arrêta alors et la regarda monter les escaliers en soupirant et se maudissant intérieurement..

Il fallait qu'elle se calme si elle voulait que son entrevue avec le Professeur Lupin se déroule bien, sans cri, sans larme et sans heurt. Malfoy n'était vraiment qu'un crétin, un crétin diablement sexy certes, mais un crétin quand même... Il allait, elle en était sûre, passer une atroce nuit et elle éprouva une petite satisfaction à cette pensée en prenant une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte du bureau du professeur Lupin. Elle l'entendit lui crier d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit lentement, appréhendant un peu ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait savoir, enfin elle pensait qu'il allait lui parler un peu de ce que vraisemblablement il savait sur ses origines. Elle n'était finalement pas sûre de savoir si elle voulait entendre ça maintenant. Elle souhaitait plus que jamais se réveiller sur le champ chez elle pour y découvrir que ses parents n'étaient pas morts et que toute cette histoire d'adoption n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais la réalité était bien là, et le Professeur Lupin attendait, l'air inquiet mais s'efforçant de sourire pour la rassurer, qu'elle se décide à s'asseoir enfin. Elle laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et prit place en face de Lupin. Un bref silence s'installa et elle lui demanda finalement :

- Qui suis-je ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il était surpris par la question directe alors que la réponse était si complexe à fournir et à expliquer.

- Hermione..., commença-t-il se reprenant. Je ne prétends pas détenir toutes les réponses à tes questions, je vais faire du mieux pour te répondre, mais tu sais, le Professeur Dumbledore serait plus à même à te renseigner et à t'expliquer.

- Je ne veux pas le voir, il m'a menti... Je... j'avais confiance en lui et...

Sa voix se brisa et elle étouffa un sanglot. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, pas maintenant, il fallait qu'elle reste digne et forte, c'est comme ça que ses parents auraient voulu qu'elle se comporte.

- Cette femme, Eléa, reprit-elle abordant directement le problème. C'est celle qu'on a vu à la réunion de l'Ordre ? C'est elle ma vraie mère ?

Lupin acquiesça et elle crut percevoir de la tristesse dans son regard.

- Oui, Hermione, Eléa est ta mère, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble à Poudlard, enfin une partie de nos études, elle venait de France. On peut dire que j'étais son ami... mais au bout du compte, je me suis rendu compte que je ne la connaissais pas vraiment... Si tu veux vraiment la connaître et en savoir davantage sur elle, tu devrais essayer d'aller parler au Professeur Snape, il était son meilleur ami.

- Vous rigolez j'espère ? Elle était chez les Serpentard ?? demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

- Non, c'était une Serdaigle. Mais Eléa était quelqu'un qui se liait facilement, elle avait beaucoup d'amis, notamment chez les Gryffondor et les Serpentard...

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonnée ? Et qui était mon père ? Pourquoi est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore a été si en colère de la voir ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que je suis sa fille ? Elle n'a pas semblé me reconnaître... demanda-t-elle les questions se bousculant dans son esprit lui donnant la nausée alors que le sang avait recommencé à affluer dans ses tempes enserrant sa tête comme dans un étau.

Lupin la regardait d'un air désolé. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, elle comprenait dans un sens. Comment raconter la vie d'une personne que l'on croyait connaître alors qu'il manquait tant de pièces au puzzle ?

- Eléa a disparu alors qu'elle était enceinte de toi Hermione, personne n'a jamais su ce qui lui est arrivée à part le Professeur Dumbledore...

- Parlez-moi au moins d'elle, de ce que vous savez, de ce que vous vous rappelez... Comment était-elle ? insista Hermione.

- Elle... elle était belle ! s'exclama Lupin qui réussit à arracher un timide sourire à Hermione. Elle était toujours enjouée, elle aimait réellement la vie et prenait toujours des initiatives conduisant parfois à faire des choses un peu folles... Comme toi, elle était très douée, et comme toi, elle travaillait énormément dans le souci de réussir et de toujours bien faire, elle était perfectionniste je crois. Elle aimait ses amis et n'hésitait jamais à leur venir en aide, elle m'a personnellement plusieurs fois aidé. Elle savait écouter, elle était fidèle et généreuse je crois... C'est un peu limitée comme présentation, j'en ai conscience, Hermione...

- Merci Professeur, c'est déjà beaucoup..., déclara Hermione en se levant, légèrement chancelante.

- Il faut vraiment que tu ailles parler au Professeur Snape, et surtout au directeur tu sais...

Elle acquiesça lentement, se baissa pour ramasser son sac avant de sortir en lançant un regard reconnaissant à Lupin.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de descendre dans les sous-sols du château pour aller voir le Professeur Snape, mais il fallait qu'elle essaie. Elle rassembla le courage et le peu d'énergie qui lui restaient et commença à descendre lentement les étages. Les couloirs sombres des profondeurs de Poudlard l'impressionnaient toujours autant et elle se mit à marcher plus vite pour rejoindre au plus vite le bureau du directeur des Serpentard.

Hermione, hésitante, frappa à la porte du cachot trois petits coups secs et sourds.

- Entrez !

Elle entra sans bruit dans la pièce glacée et sombre. Elle ne savait que penser, apprendre que Snape avait été le meilleur ami de sa mère biologique n'était pas la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, ni comment il réagirait. Elle attendait, plantée devant son bureau, qu'il daigne lever les yeux de ses copies pour la regarder.

- Vous faut-il un carton d'invitation Mademoiselle Granger ? articula-t-il sans décoller ses yeux de ses copies.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration tout en cherchant ses mots, mais il posa sa plume en soupirant et la regarda, blasé.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Sa voix était mielleuse et son sourire inquiétant.

- Professeur Snape… j'aimerais que vous me parliez de la jeune femme qui a interrompu la dernière réunion de l'Ordre… Eléa…

Il leva un sourcil, comme il savait si bien le faire, mais cette fois-ci, Hermione pouvait déceler dans son regard de la surprise et même du trouble.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous en parler ? Cela ne vous regarde pas, cela concerne le passé et en aucun cas une élève de sixième année, dit-il sèchement.

- Professeur, insista t-elle, j'ai vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle, vous êtes le seul qui…

- Je crois que j'ai été assez clair, la coupa-t-il, retournez dans votre Maison.

- J'insiste Monsieur…

Il se leva de son bureau et s'appuya de ses deux mains dessus, et la regarda dans les yeux avec incompréhension.

- Dois-je vous accompagner moi-même ? Ou peut-être...

- Eléa est ma mère…, murmura-t-elle.

Il sursauta et l'observa. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, littéralement décomposé, et semblait réfléchir, elle crut même percevoir de l'émotion dans son regard.

- Mademoiselle Granger, je crains que votre récente perte n'ait troublé vos raisonnements, dit-il avec une douceur inhabituelle.

- Non, je le sais de source sûre, elle est ma mère… Je veux savoir, tout savoir sur elle…

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous aider, dit-il sèchement.

- Est-il vraiment si dur pour vous de vous comporter pour une fois en humain ? s'emporta-t-elle, pouvez-vous pour une fois oublier vos rancœurs et ranger votre panoplie de serpentard ? Parlez-moi d'elle !

Il la regarda, abasourdi par tant de colère et de culot. Personne n'avait osé lui parler comme ça depuis longtemps. Il prit sa cape pliée soigneusement sur sa chaise et l'enfila.

- Je mettrais cette démonstration d'agressivité sur le compte de la fatigue, Mademoiselle Granger, rentrez dans votre salle commune, vous avez sûrement du travail en retard…

Il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule, au bord des larmes. Pourquoi s'était-elle imaginée qu'il l'aiderait ? Elle se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant cette « conversation », elle était en colère et triste aussi. Elle décida alors de rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor et d'aller s'allonger un moment avant le dîner, ou peut-être finalement sauter le dîner tellement elle se sentait mal. Elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon rien avaler tellement la migraine la paralysait, lui donnant des nausées qui menaçaient de la faire défaillir à tout moment. Elle sortit du bureau en longeant les meubles, et s'appuya un instant contre la parois rocheuse, dans le couloir, les murs étaient froids et c'était en quelque sorte apaisant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, elle ne voyait pratiquement plus rien de toute manière, sa vision s'était troublée comme si elle avait des papillons qui dansaient dans sa tête et devant ses yeux. Elle glissa pour se retrouver assise par terre, gémissant un peu alors qu'elle se sentait vraiment au plus mal. Elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de remonter dans sa chambre dans cet état, alors le mieux qu'elle puisse faire, c'était rester là et essayer de se calmer en attendant que la crise passe.

Draco Malfoy sortit de la salle commune la mine abattue. Il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait en plus aucune envie d'aller faire semblant d'écouter les conversations stupides de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle dans la Grande Salle, mais au moins il pourrait l'apercevoir et pourquoi pas lui glisser le mot d'excuse qu'il avait bien mis une heure à rédiger... Il soupira, enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa cape et tourna sa tête vers la gauche avant de froncer les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de...

- Hermione ? Il se rapprocha de la forme recroquevillée contre le mur et alors qu'il la reconnaissait maintenant nettement, accéléra le pas. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Laisse-moi, vas t'en Malfoy..., déclara-t-elle faiblement, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Rien... Vas t'en ! Elle regretta d'avoir élevé la voix et alors qu'elle avait relevé la tête, elle aurait bien été incapable de dire qu'elle avait Draco Malfoy devant elle.

- Tu es toute pale... Tu es malade ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, d'accord ?! Ca va passer...

- Viens au moins t'asseoir un moment au chaud, près du feu...

- Non... Le froid me fait du bien...

- Comme tu veux, je m'en fous après tout, tu peux crever là ! se releva-t-il tout à coup en colère devant tant de fierté.

Elle avait fermé à nouveau les yeux et il vit des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues. Il soupira et décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent un long moment assis là en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de tenter de se relever. Sa vision s'était améliorée mais elle avait toujours autant mal à la tête et les nausées la reprirent rien que par le fait de bouger. Il s'était levé aussi, l'observant en silence.

- Oh mon Dieu..., souffla-t-elle faisant un pas, toujours une main contre le mur. Il faut que tu m'aides à remonter Draco, je n'y arriverais pas toute seule...

Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à marcher en silence jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Il ne prononça aucune parole sur le chemin, il savait que si il ouvrait la bouche, elle allait l'envoyer promener, c'était mérité, il en était conscient mais il aurait tant aimé qu'elle lui parle de ce qui la tracassait à s'en rendre malade à ce point.

- Par Merlin, j'ai la tête qui me tourne à nouveau...

- Euh, non, ce sont juste les escaliers qui bougent là...

- Oh, tant mieux alors...

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui jeta à Draco un regard réprobateur.

- Ca va aller ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oui, je crois, ça va mieux, je vais aller m'allonger un moment..., répondit-elle prononçant le mot de passe.

- Hermione...

- Demain, d'accord ? Demain..., souffla-t-elle entrant dans sa salle commune.

Poudlard, février 1978

_Sirius regagna la tour de Gryffondor, où l'attendaient ses trois amis, assis sur le même lit et discutant sérieusement. James leur avait fait un résumé de sa discussion et Rémus leur avait parlé de l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le directeur._

_Il entra et leur sourit. _

_« Alors ? » s'enquit James._

_« Elle y était, elle m'a tout avoué. Tu n'as pas dû être très tendre avec elle dis-moi… »_

_« Pas vraiment », se contenta-t-il de répondre._

_« Je me demande quand même si elle m'aurait tout avoué sans ton intervention », ajouta-t-il tristement._

_« Je pense que oui », répondit Rémus, « elle a vraiment des sentiments pour toi. »_

_« Mais méfie-toi quand même », ajouta James._

_« Qu'a décidé Dumbledore ? » demanda Sirius._

_« Après ton départ nous avons continué à parler, il a décidé d'organiser une surveillance plus rapprochée, malheureusement leur directeur de maison, MacFair est sûrement de la partie. Donc on va organiser aussi une petite résistance avec certains élèves… »_

_« Très bien » ? répondit-il. « Je suppose que je ne dois pas en parler à Eléa ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas très souhaitable », répondit fermement Rémus._

Poudlard, février 1997

Le Professeur Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau et fut quelque peu soulagé de voir finalement arriver Lupin et il l'invita à s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Plusieurs choses Rémus, commença le directeur de l'école, il faut tout d'abord réunir au plus vite une réunion à Grimmauld Place. Seulement les membres honoraires, j'ai chargé Arthur Weasley d'envoyer des hiboux aux intéressés, la date et l'heure exactes seront fixées au plus tard demain soir...

- C'est important pour que les enfants n'y soient pas conviés ?

- Très important Rémus, décisif je dirais même. Ils ne doivent pas savoir pour le moment, non, trop dangereux...

- Eléa ? demanda Lupin inquiet.

- Je le crains, oui..., répondit le vieux sorcier le regard sombre. Il y a pire Rémus... Eléa est en ce moment même à Poudlard...

------------------------------------------------

valaaaaaaaaa ....j'espère que vous avez aimé...;)

reviewwwwwwwws !!!

bises à tous !


	10. La Chute

**Titre : Les liens du passé**

**Auteurs** : Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating** **: ATTENTION ! ! ! ! changement de rating ! on passe au R ou NC 17 ! !**

**Couples : Let's read and see !!**

**Note de Rowy **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa **: Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too

**Remerciements** : un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Rowy :** Je ne pense pas qu'on l'ait dit, mais dans le doute, je crois que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de le dire donc !! Ca concerne Eléa. Juste si vous voulez savoir comment on se l'imagine physiquement avec poulette, et bien pour nous, c'est Amy Lee, la chanteuse du groupe Evanescence, vala c'est dit !

**Note d'Eléa :** Oui, Amy Lee…. :soupir : et non, on ne l'avait pas signalé ma poulette ! Sinon 51 Reviewwwwwwws ! ! ! :saute partout : vous êtes les meilleurs ! ! Arrivera-t-on à 100 ? ? ? :sourit de toutes ses dents : Merci à tous et à toutes ! ! Certaines questions trouveront bientôt leurs réponses …patience donc…mais en fait, il y aura d'autres questions aussi ! bin oui , on est très sadiques ! !

**Draco Forever :** Eléa en petite chatte noire ?? Quelle idée ! Héhéhé… Oui, le meilleur dans les disputes, ce sont les réconciliations, je suis d'accord ! Contente que tu apprécies toujours.

**Paprika Star :** un fan club ?? C'est vous notre fan club, votre présence à chaque chapitre le prouve !! Et merci pour ça !!

**Margot :** ah une nouvelle lectrice, me paraît loin le chapitre 2… long soupir nostalgique Devenir écrivain ? Ouais, joli choix de carrière si celle-ci vient à jouer à me soûler (c'est pas loin en fait…) J'adorerai en fait…

**Didi :** alors non, Eléa ne sait pas qu'Hermione est sa fille, Dumby a mis des protections pour ne pas qu'elle la retrouve, on l'a expliqué pourtant (je sais plus où par contre !!). Ah, le fameux changement de camp de Snape… Famille, amour malheureux, soudaine illumination ?? Bof, sûrement un peu de tout ça mélangé en fait, et d'autres choses… Mais on ne développera pas ce côté-là avec poulette, parce que notre sista, Hamadryas, va faire un spin-off en fait, et c'est un scoop, alors gardez-le pour vous ! Alors, non, je ne confirme pas que Sirius est le père de mione, faut pas rêver non plus, je ne l'infirme pas non plus d'ailleurs… Je suis sadique je sais, je ne vais tout de même pas vous gâcher le plaisir de le lire, si ??

**Ayuluna :** wouah, quel enthousiasme !!! Pour les questions, toujours les mêmes, kof, kof, ben patience, ça vient !! Oui, il y aura un face à face Eléa/mione et oui, on saura qui est le père de mione, bientôt même !!! Trèèèèèèès bientôt ! Dray/mione, t'inquiète, ils sont toujours là, je vais pas les lâcher comme ça ces deux-là !! Niark ! Merci à toi.

**Lélo :** Vi, remercions magali, merci magaliiiiiiii !!!! Le courage, on en manque pas, c'est du temps qu'il nous faut, je veux du temps !!!!!!!!!!!! Merci à toi !

**Ange-noire :** rhoooooo, et là c'est à elsar qu'on dit merciiiiiiiii !!! C'est bien d'être parrainées !!! Merci les filles ! Merci pour ces compliments ! Lis la suite et dis-nous, vi !!!

**Petite Garce :** ah bah c'est pas bien ça ! Faut mettre des reviews à chaque chapitre !!! lol J'déconne !!! C'est déjà super d'en mettre une !! C'est quoi les clichés habituels ? Oui, c'est vrai, ça m'intéresse, pour pas les faire !!! lol Est-ce qu'Hermione va retrouver sa mère ? Y'a des chances… Est-ce qu'Eléa va retourner dans le camp des « gentils » ? Euh… ah, bonne question ça… On va faire un sondage tiens !! Qui est pour une happy end et qui est pour une sad end ?? Enfin, bref, c'est mal formulé mais vous voyez l'idée, on attend les opinions… Même si c'est déjà décidé !!! :evil : Draco va s'allier à Dumbledore ?? Euh, c'est une question sérieuse ??? Draco et Dumbledore dans la même phrase… Tu veux une fin gaie, arf, d'accord !!! :re-evil :

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 : La Chute**

Poudlard, février 1997

_« Ma chère maman, _

_Je doute que les lettres soient bien droites sur ce parchemin, je me sens tellement mal, je voudrais mourir… Non, je sais, ce n'est pas sérieux, mais je ne me sentirais plus aussi mal en tout cas, et je serais près de toi, et de papa…_

_Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie a pris une telle direction ? Comment avons-nous fait pour en arriver là ? On était si heureux avant, avant tout ça, avant Poudlard… Si je n'étais pas entrée dans cette fichue école, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et on serait toujours ensemble… Mais vous aviez tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Toute ma vie était déjà organisée… Dès ma naissance, vous vous êtes mis d'accord avec le professeur Dumbledore sur ce qui allait advenir de moi, et ma triste destinée… Je ne vous en veux pas, je ne peux pas, je vous aime trop pour ça… Est-ce que vous aviez prévu de me dire la vérité un jour ? J'aurais aimé que tu m'expliques avec tes mots à toi, maman, parce que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire confiance au Professeur Dumbledore à présent…_

_Et puis mon petit ami… Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a dit aujourd'hui… J'ai cru refaire un bond dans le passé de quelques mois, quand ses mots faisaient encore si mal… Je me pose encore plus de questions sur sa sincérité… Dois-je tout arrêter pendant qu'il en est encore temps, avant de souffrir au-delà du supportable ? Il me manque… Il m'a fait du mal, mais il me manque et c'est ça le pire je crois… Je vais aller me coucher, je me sens trop mal, je verrai demain, la nuit porte conseil dit-on…_

_Je t'embrasse, Hermione. _

_-----_

- Il y a pire Rémus... Eléa est en ce moment même à Poudlard...

- Je le sais, avoua Lupin. Je l'ai sentie quand Hermione est venue me voir pour me parler de ce qu'elle avait entendu ce soir-là.

- Ah ? Hermione est enfin venue vous parler ? Que lui avez-vous dit ? demanda le directeur dont le visage s'était quelque peu éclairé.

- Ce que je sais sur Eléa, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose... Je lui ai conseillé d'aller vous voir bien entendu et d'aller voir le Professeur Snape qui pourrait l'éclairer davantage que moi...

- Je vous remercie Rémus... Permettez-moi cependant d'émettre quelques doutes concernant le Professeur Snape. Pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, au contraire, mais il ignore tout et vous savez aussi bien que moi que Severus n'aime pas remuer le passé...

- J'en suis conscient mais il est plus à même pour lui parler d'Eléa, et puis le passé refait surface, quoi que l'on fasse. Hermione refuse de vous parler, elle vous en veut énormément de tous ces mensonges et tous ces secrets professeur...

- Et c'est légitime, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir..., soupira Dumbledore. Est-ce qu'elle sait pour notre... filiation ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne lui ai rien dit, ce n'est pas à moi de lui faire une telle révélation...

Dumbledore acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Un silence s'installa qui fut bientôt rompu par la porte du bureau de Dumbledore qui s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux hommes en pleine réflexion. Lupin et Dumbledore descendirent de la mezzanine afin d'aller accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

- Severus, vous tombez très bien, déclara Dumbledore, j'allais vous contacter.

- Je viens d'avoir la visite de Miss Granger, répondit Snape les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, comme s'il venait de courir.

- Asseyez-vous Severus..., poursuivit Dumbledore désignant au professeur de Potions un fauteuil près de la cheminée, alors que Lupin s'était déjà installé face à l'âtre.

- Elle vient de me demander de lui parler de sa mère, Eléa Demeteriem, continua Snape qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce que venait de lui dire Dumbledore.

- Nous le savons Severus... C'est le professeur Lupin qui lui a suggéré d'aller vous voir. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, tenta à nouveau le vieux sorcier.

Snape regarda les deux hommes tout à tour, incrédule et abasourdi par leur calme et le naturel de la révélation que venait de lui faire Hermione.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me clarifier la situation ?? demanda-t-il élevant le ton de sa voix rauque tout en jetant à Lupin un regard suspicieux.

Dumbledore soupira et voyant que Snape n'était de toute évidence pas décidé à s'asseoir, il s'approcha de la cheminée les mains derrière son dos avant de se retourner pour faire face à Snape qui attendait, visiblement impatient.

- Vous savez, Severus, qu'Eléa a disparu alors qu'elle était enceinte de cinq mois. Il se trouve qu'Eléa est ma fille et c'est moi-même qui l'ai faite emprisonner à Azkaban pour les raisons que vous connaissez. Elle y a mis au monde son enfant, une fille, je lui ai donné comme prénom Hermione avant de la confier à un couple de Moldus qui saurait l'élever et prendre soin d'elle sans lui faire perdre son identité. Ils ont fait du bon boulot je dois l'avouer et Hermione a été admise naturellement à Poudlard pour ses onze ans.

Snape était devenu livide en écoutant le récit du Directeur et ce dernier n'osa pas lui proposer à nouveau de s'asseoir de peur de l'offenser.

- Les événements se sont malheureusement enchaînés un peu vite, Severus, poursuivit Dumbledore. Les parents adoptifs d'Hermione sont décédés et les Mangemorts ne seraient pas étrangers à cet attentat. L'Ordre du Phénix doit d'ailleurs se réunir au plus vite à ce sujet. Eléa, comme vous le savez, s'est échappée d'Azkaban avec l'aide de Lucius Malfoy. Elle se trouve en ce moment même au château...

Snape sembla prendre sur lui pour ne pas fléchir et il prit la parole en faisant quelques pas en direction du fauteuil qui lui était destiné mais sans toutefois s'y asseoir.

- Il faut donc la retrouver rapidement, déclara-t-il sur un ton dur. Nous savons de quoi elle est capable...

- Vous avez raison, Severus mais la précipitation sous le coup de l'émotion n'est pas notre meilleure alliée, expliqua Dumbledore sur un ton calme qui irrita Snape. Eléa est déjà à Poudlard depuis quelques jours, les protections concernant Hermione sont actives et ont été renforcées. Il est déjà très tard, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut que nous être bénéfique avant de décider quoi que ce soit... La réunion de l'Ordre, sans bien entendu la présence de nos plus jeunes membres, devrait nous permettre d'y voir plus clair. Je dois me rendre demain matin au Ministère, je vous tiendrai au courant de la date et de l'heure exactes de la réunion, termina Dumbledore.

_-----_

Harry et Ron furent surpris de ne pas voir Hermione en cours de Métamorphoses et quand le cours se termina enfin, ils se mirent à sa recherche sans perdre de temps mais elle resta introuvable. Harry essayait de dissimuler son inquiétude mais Ron, après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la bibliothèque pour s'apercevoir avec surprise et avec une réelle appréhension qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas, paraissait, lui, au bord de la panique. Harry suggéra qu'elle était après tout peut-être simplement dans sa chambre et ils descendirent vers midi dans la Grande Salle s'attendant à la trouver pour le déjeuner. Quand à la fin du repas ils se rendirent compte que de toute évidence Hermione n'allait pas se joindre à eux, Harry décida d'agir et se leva sous les regards désapprobateurs de ses amis.

- Malfoy ?

Draco se retourna et dévisagea, légèrement surpris et décontenancé, Harry qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Quoi ? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils sur un ton guère amical.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Hermione ce matin ? Je ne sais pas si vous aviez prévu de travailler ensemble ce matin…, expliqua maladroitement Harry comme s'il voulait justifier le fait qu'il puisse aller parler à Malfoy à la table des Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! répondit Draco guère coopératif.

- Commence pas Malfoy…, soupira Harry. Est-ce que tu l'as vue ce matin, oui ou non ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin…, soupira à son tour Draco. Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorqua à son tour Harry. Je croyais que tu t'en fichais royalement d'Hermione !

- Mais c'est le cas ! C'est juste que si elle a fait quelque chose de répréhensible, j'aimerais le savoir vois-tu, je ne veux pas échouer à mes examens par sa faute !

Abasourdi, Harry regarda un instant Draco hésitant sur le fait de savoir s'il devait répondre et dans l'affirmative, de quelle manière…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, tu n'échoueras pas par sa faute… De toute façon, si je te dis qu'elle n'est pas allée en cours ce matin, qu'elle est introuvable et que, nous, ses amis, nous nous inquiétons, tu vas sûrement me répondre que c'est mon problème et que savoir où se trouve Hermione, oh pardon Granger, ou si elle va bien ou non, est bien le dernier de tes soucis… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps et ma salive à te parler Malfoy…, soupira Harry baissant les bras et faisant demi-tour.

- Potter…

Draco s'était levé suivant Harry qui retournait à la table de sa Maison. Le Gryffondor se retourna et regarda Draco d'un air interrogatif.

- Elle n'allait pas très bien hier, tu devrais peut-être essayer l'infirmerie…, déclara Draco s'efforçant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

Harry resta un instant interdit, réellement surpris de découvrir que Draco Malfoy était en train de l'aider.

- Merci…, répondit-il en hochant la tête avant de rejoindre ses amis.

- Alors ? demanda Pansy alors que Draco était en train de se rasseoir parmi les siens.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait peut-être essayer le container des déchets magiques, c'est la place d'une sang de bourbe, non ?! répliqua Draco s'efforçant de paraître décontracté.

Pansy éclata de rire, un rire rauque et nasal, bientôt imitée par Crabbe et Goyle alors que Draco se renfrogna, se sentant réellement mal et plus qu'inquiet.

- Alors ? demanda Ron sur un ton impatient. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à part t'envoyer balader ?

- Qu'elle n'allait pas bien hier et qu'on devrait tenter d'aller voir à l'infirmerie…, répondit Harry platement.

- Wow ! Malfoy t'a aidé ? Malfoy t'a _vraiment_ aidé ?? Il a coopéré ? siffla Ron, réellement sidéré.

- Il faut croire…, répondit Harry d'un air absent, davantage préoccupé par ce qui avait pu arriver à Hermione que par l'élan de générosité soudain de Malfoy.

- Aller voir à l'infirmerie n'est pas une mauvaise idée, acquiesça Ginny. Je vais monter voir si elle ne serait pas tout simplement dans sa chambre. Lavande et Parvati m'ont dit qu'elle était toujours couchée quand elles se sont levées ce matin. On ne sait jamais…

- Ok, déclara Harry. Je vais aller voir à l'infirmerie. Ron, si je suis un peu en retard pour le cours, tu diras à Mme Chourave que j'arrive…

Ron acquiesça, et Harry et Ginny se levèrent en même temps quittant la Grande Salle ensemble.

_-----_

La nuit était mauve, enfin il lui semblait qu'elle avait cette couleur mélangée de rose et de pourpre. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être réveillée. Non, elle dormait, elle était en train de dormir, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Quelle était exactement la frontière entre la conscience et l'inconscience ? Cet état furtif et irréel mais pourtant tellement palpable qui précède l'endormissement ou le réveil. Où l'on se sent littéralement plonger… Où l'on se sent désespérément en train d'essayer de remonter à une surface qui doit nous ramener dans notre réalité alors que tout est tellement doux et lisse entre les deux…

La nuit était décidément et définitivement mauve alors que l'aurore pointait déjà. Ses cheveux flottaient librement alors qu'une petite brise légère lui caressait le visage. Elle ressentait une plénitude et une quiétude complète mais elle savait qu'un tel état de grâce, une telle sérénité, ne durerait pas. Le vent s'empressa de rivaliser avec la tranquille brise et de l'eau commença à tomber sur elle, mouillant ses cheveux et dégoulinant sur son visage. Il était temps de partir d'ici pour rejoindre des contrées plus accueillantes et moins sujettes à de brusques changements de température. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, c'était l'heure et elle avait trop dormi. Des visages lui apparurent et elle sut qu'il fallait se réveille maintenant et sans tarder.

Mais les visages furent plus rapides et elle fut incapable de lutter contre leur apparition alors qu'ils semblaient l'emporter dans leur tourbillon de tourments. Les messages qu'ils avaient à lui délivrer lui parvenaient en même temps, lui donnant le tournis et ils étaient finalement incompréhensibles. Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et ils se turent tous, la regardant alors que certains souriaient et que d'autres paraissaient préoccupés. Elle leva la tête, priant silencieusement le ciel d'arrêter de déverser ses larmes sur elle, et elle fut entendue alors qu'un rayon lumineux transperça le berceau astral illuminant avec ironie le pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau qu'elle avait autour du cou.

Le professeur Dumbledore fut le premier à parler et elle aurait presque pu éclater de rire s'il n'avait pas cet air sérieux, inquiet et triste quand il lui dit : « Fais-moi confiance, Hermione… » Eléa fut la seconde à s'avancer, sa mère biologique, avec des yeux d'un bleu profond dans lesquels elle eut le sentiment de se noyer. « Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Puis, enfin, Draco et Harry se superposèrent et elle fut incapable de dire qui prononça quoi vu qu'ils parlèrent en même temps. Mais quelle importance au bout du compte vu que l'idée était la même… « Prends ma main ! » « Donne-moi ta main… »

Cette fois, elle se réveilla. En sursaut. Elle se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, haletante et en sueur. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, se calmant doucement et reprenant lentement une respiration normale. La petite chatte noire arriva en ronronnant et elle se mit à la caresser machinalement, le geste ayant un effet apaisant. Elle n'avait plus de nausées et la migraine semblait l'avoir abandonnée pour aller hanter d'autres âmes. Le remède de Mme Pomfresh était finalement efficace et elle se tourna sur sa gauche s'apercevant en soupirant qu'il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi.

Elle se leva rapidement et décida d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude avant de pouvoir attaquer le cours de Botanique. Elle passa un temps infini sous la douche et elle se mit à souhaiter pouvoir prendre un bon bain chaud. Elle allait être en retard au cours de Mme Chourave si elle ne s'activait pas à présent. Elle sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique et s'empressa d'aller chercher ses affaires.

- Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle entrant en coup de vent dans la salle commune.

- Je te cherchais ! On était très inquiets, tu n'es pas venue en cours ce matin, et tu n'es pas descendue déjeuner…, déclara la rouquine visiblement soulagée d'avoir son amie en face d'elle.

- Oui, je sais. Je me traîne depuis hier une affreuse migraine… Mme Pomfresh m'a donné un remède plutôt efficace et vu mon état de fatigue, elle m'a autorisée à aller me recoucher me faisant un mot d'excuse pour ce matin, expliqua Hermione qui avait retrouvé la sourire.

- Bon, si ça va mieux, c'est le principal. Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard à ton cours…

- Oui ! Tu as raison, à plus tard Gin' ! déclara Hermione se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

- Tu croiseras peut-être Harry en bas ! lui cria Ginny avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Hermione trouva effectivement Harry qui ne semblait pas trop se presser pour aller rejoindre la serre n°5, traînant même carrément les pieds.

- Harry ! Attends-moi ! lui cria Hermione.

Il se retourna et son visage s'éclaira quand il aperçut la jeune sorcière venir vers lui en courant.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?? J'étais mort d'inquiétude…

- Plus tard ! répondit-elle lui attrapant la main et se mettant à courir avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés dans la serre et furent surpris par l'odeur ambrée qui s'y dégageait. Apercevant Draco qui les regardait, les sourcils froncés, elle lâcha la main d'Harry tout en soutenant le regard de son petit ami mais sans pour autant lui accorder un sourire. Le cours commença alors et Ron se fit réprimander trois fois alors qu'il tentait de parler à Hermione. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'intérêt de son ami pour sa petite personne mais Draco ne semblait pas se réjouir de la voir entourée des deux Gryffondors.

_-----_

Le lundi suivant commença de bonne heure avec le traditionnel cours de Potions du Professeur Snape qui réjouissait la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor… Le cours toucha à sa fin et tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Le cours n'avait pas été, comme à son habitude, une partie de plaisir. Severus Snape ne quittait pas des yeux les copies qu'il corrigeait avec lassitude, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Il leva les yeux et ils rencontrèrent ceux de Hermione granger, qui le fixaient durement. Son visage était résolu, fermé et il pouvait y lire de la colère. Ce moment tant redouté était arrivé bien trop tôt.

- Miss Granger ?

- Professeur Snape, dit-elle calmement.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Le ton se voulait gentil, mais il sonnait atrocement faux malgré lui.

- Vous devez vous en douter, répondit-elle sèchement.

En l'observant, Severus se demanda comment il n'avait pas vu la ressemblance plus tôt. La couleur n'était pas la même, mais il reconnaissait ce regard de défi pour l'avoir croisé bien souvent. Il allait devoir remuer le passé et surtout faire attention à ce qu'il lui dirait.

- Professeur Snape ? Elle le tira de ses pensées.

Il la regarda à nouveau et se leva en soupirant. Il se rapprocha d'elle, pensif et s'appuya contre son bureau. De sa baguette, il ferma la porte de la classe qui était restée ouverte après le départ des autres élèves.

Hermione lui demanda, incrédule :

- Etait-elle, comme me l'a dit le Professeur Lupin, votre meilleure amie ?

- Elle l'était, répondit-il. J'ai rencontré Eléa, votre mère, à son arrivée ici. Elle était une de mes voisines en cours de Potions, nous avons lié une amitié assez profonde.

- Comment était-elle ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Elle était… je crois que le mot approprié est arrogante. Hermione leva un sourcil. Elle était sûre de son physique, de son pouvoir sur les hommes, de ses capacités, elle était la meilleure élève de l'école et elle le savait. Elle n'avait peur de rien et comme vous…, il lui adressa un sourire narquois, …elle aimait briser les règlements. Il se mit alors à faire les cents pas. Que vous dire de plus ? Elle était très intelligente, impulsive, passionnée et elle avait beaucoup d'humour. Avec elle, on ne s'ennuyait jamais, sourit-il.

Hermione l'écoutait tout en analysant ses paroles.

- Dans quelle maison était-elle ?

- Serdaigle… mais elle passait beaucoup de temps chez Serpentard, elle y avait beaucoup d'amis.

- Beaucoup d'amis, répéta-t-elle pour elle-même. Vous voulez dire qu'elle partageait leurs idées ?

- Oui, répondit-il fermement. Elle les partageait et les défendait.

La jeune fille pâlit. Elle se leva tremblante.

- Elle les défendait ? Comment ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux tristement. Elle recula d'un pas, en secouant la tête.

- Non… non, c'est impossible…

- Mademoiselle Granger…

- Ma mère ne peut pas faire partie des Mangemorts ! articula-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé… je… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, elle prit ses affaires les larmes aux yeux et s'enfuit.

Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas remuer le passé, elle n'avait appris qu'un dixième du passé de sa mère et elle en était malade, heureusement qu'il n'en avait pas dit plus. Il regagna son bureau, les yeux dans le vide. Il ressentait de la tristesse, elle avait eu beaucoup d'épreuves depuis la rentrée et cela ne prévoyait pas de s'arranger. Il ressentait de la tristesse pour une élève… c'était bien la première fois. Mais ce n'était pas une élève comme les autres. La fille d'Eléa. Il ne se faisait pas encore à l'idée. Il regarda les copies lamentables qu'il devait corriger et attrapa sa cape, il avait besoin d'air frais, histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

_-----_

Ils étaient à présent en train d'étudier dans la Tour d'Astronomie, dans un silence studieux mais légèrement pesant aussi. Quand Draco avait fait son apparition dans la Tour, Hermione était déjà là, plongée dans ses notes. Il avait tenté de faire la conversation, mais elle avait rétorqué sèchement qu'il fallait qu'elle avance sur son rapport, alors il n'avait pas insisté et avait entrepris à son tour d'avancer sur son propre devoir.

- J'ai terminé la première partie je crois…, déclara Draco une heure plus tard. Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas la relire, s'il te plaît ?

- Si, bien sûr…, répondit d'un air absorbé Hermione tendant sa main mais ne levant pas la tête de son parchemin.

Draco soupira et lui tendit son morceau de parchemin qu'elle prit machinalement commençant à le parcourir en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est bourré de fautes…, dit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air navré commençant à les corriger.

Pendant quelques minutes, seule le grattement de la plume d'Hermione sur le morceau de parchemin de Draco fut audible. Ce dernier rompit le silence et mit en avant le problème présent.

- Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps, Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'y réfléchisse…, répondit la jeune sorcière sans lever sa plume.

Draco soupira à nouveau et poursuivit :

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé… Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? C'est fini, c'est ça ?

Elle leva cette fois la tête pour le regarder.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, déclara-t-elle, surprise.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors… J'accepterai la sentence sans discuter, je le mérite, je ne suis qu'un con…, avoua-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

Elle esquissa un sourire et se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu as le droit de me frapper si tu veux… Tu peux même me jeter un sort Interdit…, déclara-t-il.

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il fut un peu surpris, ne s'attendant quand même pas à ce qu'elle le fasse.

- Ouch…, se plaignit-il à mi-voix se frottant l'épaule.

Elle se mit à nouveau à sourire, prit sa main et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ne recommence jamais ça, tu m'as fait du mal…, murmura-t-elle presque.

- Je sais, et te faire du mal me rend malheureux…, répondit-il déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Je suis pardonné ? tenta-t-il enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

- Non, tu es en sursis.

- T'es dure…

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu… Tu es encore libre de prendre tes jambes à ton cou et partir d'ici en courant !

Il eut un petit rire et prit son visage entre ses mains l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

- Je prends le risque ! dit-il les yeux malicieux.

- Tu m'as manqué…, avoua-t-elle finalement les yeux pétillants.

- Viens…, souffla-t-il.

Elle se leva pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et savoura son étreinte réconfortante. Il la serrait fort contre lui, caressant son dos et s'imprégnant du parfum enivrant de ses cheveux qui lui frôlaient le visage. Elle commença à lui masser légèrement la nuque puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient tellement soyeux, elle aimait les faire glisser entre ses doigts. Elle le regarda finalement, plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans les siens, gris, bleus, ou peut-être les deux, elle était incapable de définir exactement la couleur de ses yeux et elle était persuadée qu'ils changeaient de couleur selon le temps et les événements, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa tâche. Il passa à son tour une main derrière sa nuque et rapprocha son visage du sien afin de capturer ses lèvres. Elle aimait ses lèvres charnues et sa manière d'embrasser, si douce et si ravageuse à la fois. Il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou, sa gorge, déboutonnant trois boutons de son chemisier afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à ses épaules qu'il se mit à mordiller doucement. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et quand elle sentit ses mains dans le bas de son dos, elle commença à bouger lentement ses hanches. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et il laissa échapper un grognement étouffé de satisfaction. Quand elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de ses cuisses et son érection pointer à travers son pantalon, elle réalisa que bouger comme elle était en train de le faire n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée… Elle stoppa ses ondulations et attrapa ses mains un peu trop audacieuses. Il la regarda, le souffle court, les yeux brillants et brûlants de désir, et elle se leva un peu à contrecœur mais se voulant finalement raisonnable.

- Je meurs de faim ! déclara-t-elle rassemblant ses affaires. Je n'ai pratiquement pas mangé de la journée et je suis affamée ! Pas toi ?

- Si, si…, acquiesça-t-il remerciant le ciel d'avoir une large cape de sorcier pour pouvoir cacher sa protubérance légèrement embarrassante.

- Ah, et Draco, au fait, elle est très bien la première partie de ton rapport…

- Merci, sourit-il rangeant ses affaires à son tour.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et quand Draco l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir le Professeur Lupin qui était sur le point de l'ouvrir pour entrer dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

- On… on cherchait un livre sur le système solaire, on va à la bibliothèque…, expliqua maladroitement Hermione légèrement embarrassée quand elle vit le regard interrogatif du professeur.

- Vous étudiez quoi ? demanda Lupin.

- Les Runes…, répondit spontanément Draco.

Un ange sembla passer. Lupin les regarda, un peu confus, et Hermione poussa Draco afin de fuir cette situation gênante.

- Bonsoir Professeur, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Bonsoir Hermione, répondit Lupin fronçant les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules et entrer dans la Tour.

- Les Runes ??! hallucina Hermione quand ils furent assez loin.

- Je sais, ça m'est venu comme ça, j'ai bossé durant une heure sur ce thème, et c'est sorti comme ça !!

- Tu es irrécupérable ! déclara-t-elle en se mettant à rire et ils descendirent le reste des étages en riant aux éclats.

_-----_

_Little Hangleton, mars 1997_

Lucius s'assit sur un banc du jardin, il se laissa envahir par la paix qui s'en dégageait et respira profondément. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et des perles de rosées recouvraient les innombrables plantes et fleurs qui peuplaient le jardin. Un craquement le fit sursauter et il vit deux silhouettes s'approcher de lui.

- On s'inquiétait, dit une voix froide féminine. Où étais-tu ?

- Parti faire une balade, se contenta-t-il de répondre, un sourire en coin.

Le couple s'assit près de lui.

- Tu sens le sang, dit Rodolphus après quelques secondes.

Lucius regarda ses mains maculées de tâches rouges sombres et soupira.

- A l'époque, tu nous appelais toujours pour tes virées nocturnes, se renfrogna Bellatrix. Combien de victimes ?

- Quatre et deux enfants… des rouquins comme ces maudits Weasley, cracha-t-il.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- A vrai dire, j'aurais aimé massacrer le reste du village mais les cris ont réveillé les voisins… enfin, ça fait toujours du bien de se défouler, j'en avais besoin.

- Les prochaines fois, pense à nous, dit Rodolphus. Nous avons besoin d'action.

- Compte sur moi, sourit-il.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le Manoir lentement.

- Des nouvelles d'Eléa ?

- Non aucune. Cela va faire trois semaines, je commence à m'inquiéter.

- Serait-ce l'origine de ton besoin de défoulement ? interrogea Rodolphus avec curiosité.

- En partie, avoua Lucius, ça et le fait que je n'ai pas revu mon fils depuis Azkaban, que je m'ennuie ferme dans ce Manoir, à attendre que quelque chose bouge enfin, s'emporta-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir, Lucius lança avec colère sa cape sur une chaise et monta rapidement les marches du grand escalier en marbre. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Il se retourna et vit de l'autre côté le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'attendait. Il voulait le voir. Lucius essaya de se calmer et le rejoignit. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, Voldemort lui désigna un fauteuil, en face de son bureau, Lucius y prit place, se demandant de quoi voulait lui parler son Seigneur.

- Lucius, mon vieilami… Je te sens frustré, en colère, dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, serait-ce l'absence d'Eléa ?

- Oui Seigneur, la savoir à Poudlard ne me met pas en confiance… cela va faire trois semaines maintenant.

- Eléa est pleine de ressources, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle… Ses longs doigts fins et blancs se joignirent devant lui. Je sais aussi que tu t'impatientes Lucius, mais tes attentes ne seront pas vaines, mon plan s'accomplira en temps et en heure.

- Oui, Maître, je m'excuse de mon impertinence.

- Quant à ta sortie de cette nuit… Il sourit largement. Si elles te permettent de te sentir mieux… je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en priverais.

Lucius eut un sourire entendu.

- Merci Maître.

Il quitta son bureau, satisfait. Le Maître ne lui en voulait pas, il l'encourageait. Dès qu'Eléa serait de retour, il l'emmènerait en « balade » comme ils le faisaient jadis, elle en serait ravie. Il entra dans sa chambre et ôta ses vêtements, s'attarda un peu sous une douche brûlante avant de se coucher dans ce lit désespérément vide.

_-----_

_Poudlard, mars 1978_

_Il tombait des cordes en ce matin de mars alors que Sirius faisait les cents pas dans le Grand Hall, impatient et inquiet. Eléa entra, trempée des pieds à la tête, les joues rosies par la fraîcheur de la pluie, sous le regard médusé de son compagnon._

_« Bon sang mais où étais-tu ? » s'énerva-t-il._

_« Faire une promenade », dit-elle étonnée, comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde._

_« Avec ce temps ? » Il montra le parvis du château, inondé._

_« Oui. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ? Tu sais bien que je sors souvent le matin. »_

_« Je t'ai cherchée partout, je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais avec ce temps, tu as oublié ta pneumonie ? Et si tu rechutais ? »_

_« Si je rechutais, Madame Pomfresh me soignerait à nouveau » soupira-t-elle tout en se séchant d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle regarda Sirius d'un air dubitatif et s'approcha de lui. « Tu étais vraiment inquiet hein ? » Il rougit légèrement, se sentant un peu ridicule. « C'est mignon, ça mérite un baiser je crois… » Elle captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement._

_« Juste un baiser ? » Il lui sourit tout en la serrant un peu plus._

_« Juste un baiser, j'ai une potion à faire, désolée. »_

_« On est samedi, tout le monde dort… » _

_« Sirius, il faut vraiment que je prépare cette potion, c'est important », dit-elle embêtée devant l'air déçu de son amant. « On se retrouve après le déjeuner ? »_

_« D'accord », bougonna-t-il._

_Elle lui donna un dernier baiser puis se dirigea vers les cachots où elle avait réservé une salle pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement._

_-----_

_James Potter était collé à la fenêtre d'un air désespéré lorsque Sirius entra dans la salle commune dépité._

_« Ah ! Padfoot ! Tu l'as trouvée ? » _

_« Oui. » Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un des fauteuils près du feu « Elle se promenait »._

_« Avec un temps pareil ? » Il haussa un sourcil. « Excuse-moi, mais cette fille est vraiment bizarre des fois ». Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas de câlin matinal alors ? » railla-t-il._

_« Prongs… ferme-la »_

_James éclata de rire devant la mine blasée de son ami, puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre avant de le rejoindre devant la cheminée._

_« Quel temps pourri… on va s'amuser demain tiens… Vous venez au match ? »_

_« Il va falloir convaincre Eléa, mais après ce matin, elle va devoir se faire pardonner… »_

_Rémus et Peter les rejoignirent endormis et s'affalèrent à leur tour sur les fauteuils. Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes._

_« C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? » bâilla Peter._

_« On traîne jusqu'au déjeuner, puis les filles nous rejoignent, ensuite on est censé travailler cet aprèm. »_

_« Censé…. Je ne suis pas motivé moi », râla Sirius._

_« Moi non plus » répondit Rémus, les yeux fermés et somnolent._

_« On verra avec les filles » ajouta Peter._

_« Si vous voulez…. »._

_James s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, la tête en arrière et ils restèrent tous à somnoler silencieusement._

_-----_

Grimmauld Place, mars 1997

Les occupations diverses et variées des membres, leurs impératifs et obligations firent que la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix ne put se tenir qu'un soir pluvieux du début du mois de mars. Etaient présents les Professeurs McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Hagrid, Emmeline Vance et Hestia Jones. Les visages étaient tendus et inquiets. Arthur Weasley venait de faire part à l'Ordre du déraillement d'un train transportant des Moldus en Chine et le Ministère de la magie à Hong Kong ne laissait aucun doute sur l'origine criminelle d'un tel désastre dans son pays : le groupuscule des Mangemorts qui jusqu'ici s'était montré plutôt discret et peu actif dans le pays venait d'agir de façon spectaculaire tel un coup de canon annonçant le début des hostilités.

Dumbledore prit ensuite la parole et lut le compte rendu du Ministère de la magie concernant les attentats perpétués en Angleterre depuis plusieurs semaines. Il s'attarda longuement sur celui commis le soir de la Saint Sylvestre dans un restaurant en plein cœur de Londres tuant de nombreux Moldus venus alors réveillonner, parmi lesquels les parents d'Hermione. A l'évocation de ce souvenir funeste, Mrs Weasley étouffa un sanglot et son mari fut obligé de lui faire apparaître une boîte de mouchoirs. Il en arriva tout naturellement à Eléa et rappela sa venue à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, fin décembre. Il sembla tout à coup fatigué et fut contraint de s'asseoir pour poursuivre son récit. Avouer une partie de sa vie et qui plus est une partie de sa vie dont il n'était pas particulièrement fier fut de toute évidence plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais il y parvint, parlant lentement et doucement, ce qui contraignit les membres à faire le silence le plus total s'ils voulaient entendre. Il évoqua brièvement son épouse qui quitta l'Angleterre pour la France alors que sa fille, Eléa, n'avait que deux ans. Son visage montra une réelle tristesse quand il déclara qu'elle se tua dans un tragique accident, laissant Eléa seule et en pleine adolescence, mais sa tristesse ne fit que s'accentuer en relatant le retour d'Eléa en Angleterre, sa scolarité à Poudlard et ses mauvaises fréquentations sur lesquelles il n'eut aucun contrôle. Il raconta enfin la naissance sordide d'Hermione dans un cachot sombre d'Azkaban et son déchirement en la confiant à un couple de Moldus, les Granger, mais surtout sa détresse en enfermant sa fille unique dans la terrible prison du pays. Mrs Weasley avait regardé le Directeur de Poudlard avec des yeux écarquillés, une main sur sa bouche, avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle plaignant la malheureuse Hermione. Hagrid avait le front plus ridé qu'à l'accoutumé et les cheveux de Tonks étaient passés par toutes les couleurs.

Il insista enfin sur la nécessité de mettre en place un véritable plan d'action face à la menace réelle d'une guerre qui allait de toute évidence se déclencher dans les mois à venir, avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Arthur Weasley prit encore la parole pour exprimer son mécontentement face au peu d'implication du Ministère et en particulier de Fudge. Le Directeur termina la réunion en informant qu'il se chargeait personnellement d'Eléa avec l'aide des Professeurs Lupin et Snape qui acquiescèrent d'un air entendu. Il pria tout le monde de garder la plus grande discrétion pour le moment et la séance fut levée avec la promesse d'une prochaine réunion rassemblant les membres de l'Ordre au complet.

Après la réunion, le Professeur Dumbledore invita Snape et Lupin à le rejoindre, dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, dans son bureau afin de mettre en place une stratégie pour retrouver Eléa.

_-----_

Poudlard, mars 1997

- Comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? commença Snape le regard froid. Ca fait des semaines qu'elle est dans le château et personne n'a jamais rien remarqué de suspect !

- Ou personne n'est venu nous le rapporter..., ajouta mystérieusement Dumbledore. Ne perdons pas de vue qu'Eléa n'est pas stupide et qu'elle est sûrement ici sous une forme non humaine... Rémus, une suggestion ?

- Pas vraiment..., avoua Lupin d'un air songeur. J'ai senti Eléa sur Hermione quand elle est venue me voir, elle a donc forcément été en contact avec elle même si elle ignore qu'elle est sa fille... Si je me concentre suffisamment, je devrais, je pense, pouvoir la localiser dans le château.

- Très bien ! acquiesça Dumbledore. Je propose que nous allions dîner, nous attendrons bien évidemment que tous les élèves aient rejoint leurs dortoirs respectifs. Et d'ici là, gardez bien les yeux ouverts mes amis...

Snape quitta le bureau le premier en lançant un regard mauvais à Lupin.

- Rémus..., reprit Dumbledore une fois que Snape fut hors de vue. Je crois qu'il serait assez judicieux que vous demandiez à Monsieur Potter de nous prêter la carte... comment l'avez-vous appelée déjà ?... Ah oui, la carte des Marauders !

Lupin regarda le directeur d'un air interloqué.

- Comment savez-vous ? souffla-t-il réellement surpris.

- Vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que rien ne m'échappe, Rémus..., sourit le vieil homme. Brillante invention je dois l'avouer... Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rémus, vous pourrez rendre la carte à Harry, elle lui revient de droit. Je ne crois pas que Severus aurait approuvé, voyez-vous...

Lupin se détendit alors et ne fut finalement pas étonné. Il vouait réellement une grande admiration au Directeur de Poudlard. Il acquiesça en souriant et déclara avant de sortir du bureau :

- La carte est une excellente idée, Professeur, et pour tout avouer, elle était déjà prévue comme devant être mon outil de concentration !

Le vieux sorcier eut un petit rire en regardant Lupin sortir du bureau.

_-----_

Poudlard, mars 1978

_Après le déjeuner, Lily et Eléa se rendirent à la tour de Gryffondor muées par le même enthousiasme que des condamnés à morts se dirigeant vers leur bourreau. Elles trouvèrent les quatre garçons assis à la grande table de chêne, la tête dans les livres, littéralement pour Peter qui s'était endormi sur son livre de Métamorphose. Elles prirent place près de leurs petits amis respectifs. Sirius se pencha vers Eléa et l'embrassa dans le cou._

_« Tu sens bon… »_

_Elle sourit et l'embrassa à son tour._

_« Alors Eléa, tu as réussi ta potion ? » s'enquit James._

_« Oui, oui, j'ai réussi. »_

_« Et puis-je savoir quelle potion m'a privé de toi ce matin ? » demanda Sirius, ironique. Eléa rougit, légèrement embarrassée._

_« A moins que ce soit de la magie noire », plaisanta James, un brin provoquant._

_Elle eut un sourire forcé à son attention. « Non James, ce n'était pas de la magie noire »._

_« Alors dis-nous ce que c'était », s'amusa Rémus, ce qui étonna Eléa qui attendait un peu plus de soutien de sa part._

_« Hum » Elle se racla la gorge et chuchota: « un shampooing… »_

_« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter plus fort ? » rit Lily._

_« Un shampooing », soupira Eléa. Sirius s'écarta d'elle avec un air vexé._

_« Si je comprends bien… je récapitule… Ce matin, tu m'as dit non, pour fabriquer un shampooing ? » Il n'en revenait pas._

_« Oui…. Je suis désolée, j'en avais plus. » Elle était confuse. « Et puis je sens bon non ? »_

_Il la regarda, incrédule et émit une sorte de grognement._

_« Sirius… ne recommence pas ça… » Elle fronça les sourcils, ennuyée. « Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pour me faire pardonner »._

_Sirius releva la tête vivement vers elle sous les regards des quatre autres élèves._

_« Tout ce que je veux ? » dit-il malicieusement._

_« Oui, tout », sourit-elle, tout en jouant avec une plume._

_« Très bien… » Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec nonchalance un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir. « Mmm… demain après-midi tu m'accompagnes au match de Quidditch… » Le sourire d'Eléa s'effaça instantanément. « … et tu supporteras les Gryffondors… » Eléa laissa tomber la plume avec laquelle elle jouait. « … et tu porteras une jolie écharpe aux couleurs de l'équipe ! » Il regarda son amie avec un large sourire, Eléa était décomposée._

_« Tu plaisantes là ? » Elle était sidérée, comment pouvait-il lui demander une pareille horreur ?_

_« Non je suis sérieux ! » rit-il, accompagné des quatre autres élèves qui pouffaient de rire._

_« Sirius… » supplia-t-elle._

_« Tu as dit tout ce que je voulais non ? » _

_« Mais… » Elle était horrifiée, toute la table était prise d'un fou rire. _

_« Mais… non… je… »_

_« Eléa…. » _

_« D'accord, » soupira-t-elle tout en se prenant désespérément la tête dans les mains._

_Sirius se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa._

_« Et tout ça pour un shampooing… la coquetterie te perdra… »_

_-----_

Poudlard, mars 1997

- Harry..., commença Ron d'un air interrogatif.

- Hmm ? répondit Harry alors qu'il venait de s'enfiler une cuillerée de ragoût de mouton avec des champignons.

- A quoi ça sert une télévision ? demanda le rouquin plissant les yeux.

Harry avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre par deux autres questions.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour savoir..., répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Les Moldus aiment se distraire avec... Elles ont une forme carrée, généralement de cette taille-là, et des images défilent à l'intérieur, avec le son. Tu peux y voir des films, des fictions jouées par des acteurs ou des émissions particulièrement stupides, si tu veux mon avis, où on t'explique comment faire cuire un œuf au plat... Ce n'est pas bien passionnant Ron, mais ça fait passer le temps quand tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, expliqua Harry.

- La télévision ne diffuse pas que des émissions stupides, Harry..., intervint Hermione. Il suffit simplement de regarder les bons programmes...

- Est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu écoutes nos conversations, mione ??! s'indigna Ron.

- Tu as sans doute raison, Hermy, mais quand c'est Dursley Dudley qui choisit, il ne peut rien en sortir de bon..., ajouta Harry en faisant une grimace. Une fois, j'ai eu le privilège de regarder une émission passionnante sur le câble sur les ours polaires...

- Oui ! Sur Discovery Channel, je l'ai vue aussi ! ! Ils y passent d'excellents reportages ! déclara Hermione.

- Ca va, on ne vous dérange pas ?? toussa Ron.

- Désolé, répondirent Harry et Hermione d'une seule voix.

Ron jeta un œil sur le morceau de parchemin de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je termine mon rapport pour le compte rendu dans le cadre des collaborations Inter-Maisons ! déclara Hermione avec fierté.

- « La Magie Noire, entre danger et utilité » ? lut Ron levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui, Hermione, comment ça se fait que Dumbledore ait autorisé la Magie Noire au sein de Poudlard ? demanda Luna levant la tête de son dessert au fromage.

- Il n'a rien autorisé du tout ! Il sait très bien que les Malfoy ont des connaissances étendues en matière de Magie Noire. Quand il nous a suggéré les thèmes à notre disposition, il a proposé la Magie Noire d'un air détaché mais en connaissance de cause. Malfoy a haussé les épaules prétextant qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais on s'est quand même mis d'accord sur ce thème. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a avoué après qu'il espérait que j'en apprenne davantage sur l'étendue des pouvoirs des Malfoy à ce sujet et que j'étais la plus qualifiée pour cette tache, et qu'il avait toute confiance en moi, expliqua Hermione d'un ton supérieur.

- Est-ce... qu'il t'a montré des sorts ? demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

- Non, mentit Hermione. Il ne connaît que des choses basiques que je maîtrise déjà, mais son père possède une belle bibliothèque sur le sujet de toute évidence et j'ai réussi à lui soutirer quelques infos sur de rares ouvrages.

- Ouais, rien d'intéressant quoi ! s'exclama Ron. Toi et les bouquins..., soupira-t-il.

Hermione préféra ignorer la remarque de Ron et les rires de ses amis qui suivirent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et croisa le regard de Draco qui lui fit un rapide clin d'œil.

- Il règne une joyeuse ambiance ici ! s'exclama Lupin s'arrêtant près des Gryffondors.

- Bonsoir Professeur ! déclarèrent Ginny, Harry, Luna et Ron d'une même voix tandis qu'Hermione, un peu gênée depuis que le professeur les avait surpris Draco et elle en sortant de la Tour d'Astronomie il y a quelques jours, se tassa sur le banc faisant mine d'être absorbée par son morceau de parchemin.

- Bonsoir les jeunes. Harry, je peux te voir un moment ? demanda Lupin le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en se levant et s'éloignant avec le Professeur jusqu'au Grand Hall.

- Harry, j'ai besoin de ton aide..., commença Lupin qui avait repris son sérieux. Il faudrait que tu me prêtes la carte des Marauders... Je te la rendrai bien évidemment...

Harry fut légèrement décontenancé par la brusque réquisition.

- Bien sûr, mais-

- Ne pose pas de questions, s'il te plaît, Harry... Je te demande juste d'accorder une faveur à un ami...

- Bien entendu, je vous l'apporte dans une dizaine de minutes à votre bureau. Vous n'avez pas d'ennui au moins ? Il y a un danger ? On devrait s'inquiéter ? demanda Harry ne pouvant résister au flot de questions qui le submergeait.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas d'ennui..., répondit succinctement Lupin.

- Voldemort ? souffla Harry d'une manière à peine audible en faisant une grimace.

Lupin eut un petit sourire qui réconforta le jeune sorcier.

- Fais-moi juste confiance Harry...

Elle est à vous, je vais vous la chercher..., répondit Harry en hochant la tête et en souriant à son professeur en retour.

_-----_

_Poudlard, mars 1978_

_Ils travaillaient depuis environ une heure lorsque Eléa ferma sans délicatesse son livre de Sortilèges en faisant sursauter ses camarades._

_« J'en ai marre, j'arrête… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je n'ai pas envie de travailler. »_

_Ils échangèrent des regards furtifs puis, d'un commun accord ils fermèrent en chœur leurs livres, même Rémus, qui d'habitude encourageait ses amis au travail semblait vidé de tout enthousiasme._

_Eléa se leva brusquement._

_« Qui m'accompagne ? »_

_« Où ça ? » demanda Lily._

_« A Pré-au-Lard. »_

_Ils la regardèrent tous, étonnés._

_« Tu sais, la sortie est prévue que dans quinze jours… » remarqua Peter._

_« Je ne veux pas y aller dans quinze jours, je veux y aller maintenant ! » _

_« Eléa, il est trois heures, tu ne crois pas qu'on va nous remarquer ? » demanda James._

_« Tu as peur Potter ? » le défia-t-elle._

_Elle avait appuyé là où il fallait et elle vit l'étincelle « honneur des Gryffondor » s'allumer dans le regard de James._

_« Tu aimerais bien ? » Il se leva. « Il me faut bien plus que ça pour m'effrayer… »_

_Sirius se leva à son tour, approuvant l'idée d'Eléa et tout le reste de la table suivit, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au quatrième étage un quart d'heure plus tard, dans une salle de classe, ils emprunteraient un passage secret dissimulé derrière le grand miroir de cet étage. Eléa et Lily se rendirent dans leurs chambres pour prendre leurs manteaux, Lily ne disait rien, mais Eléa savait qu'elle n'approuvait pas son idée, et qui plus est James avait relevé le « défi »._

_Quinze minutes plus tard, elles retrouvèrent les garçons au rendez-vous. Ils regardèrent la Carte des Maraudeurs afin de voir si Rusard n'était pas dans les parages, sous les yeux éberlués de Lily et Eléa, qui comprirent enfin, comment ils pouvaient connaître aussi bien le château._

_« C'est tout simplement génial ! » s'exclama Eléa tout en observant la carte de plus près._

_« Merci » dit James. « C'était mon idée… » Il lui décocha un sourire en coin._

_Bien que très tentée de répliquer quelque chose de plus ou moins blessant, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder la Carte. C'était très ingénieux et vraiment pratique. Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers le grand miroir. Rémus tapa cinq fois du bout de sa baguette une des pierres près de celui-ci, et il bougea sur le côté, libérant une porte étroite par laquelle ils entrèrent un par un._

_Ils arpentaient à présent un long couloir froid et difficile, après une dizaine de minutes de marche, il s'élargit et Eléa put se réchauffer dans les bras de Sirius, ils continuèrent ainsi encore quinze minutes et finirent par arriver dans une sorte de cave, quand ils en sortirent, ils montèrent des marches et se retrouvèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard._

_Ils passèrent alors une très bonne après-midi, malgré les giboulées. Ils firent quelques achats, Lily et Eléa avaient besoin de plumes, puis ils se promenèrent dans les rues du village, courant toutes les dix minutes pour s'abriter de la pluie en riant. Puis ils burent des bièreaubeurre au Trois Balais, les conversations allaient bon train, sans accrochage, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien, et même Lily avoua que finalement l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et James ne se montra pas désagréable, ni Eléa. Peter les amusait avec ses imitations des professeurs et ils oublièrent leurs révisions, leurs cours et les examens qui se profilaient à grands pas. _

_Quand ils sortirent du pub, ils firent une dernière promenade et au loin, Eléa aperçut la Cabane Hurlante, découvrant ainsi, où Sirius et ses amis passaient une nuit par mois. Elle avait une folle envie de s'y rendre et de visiter l'endroit, elle observait la masure avec envie et se sentait prête à escalader les barrières pour s'y rendre. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Rémus s'approcha d'elle._

_« Si tu fais ça, nous ne pourrons plus nous y réfugier, si les gens te voient y rentrer, ils n'en auront plus peur… sois raisonnable », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille._

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça, se promettant qu'un jour elle irait voir la Cabane de plus près._

_Ils décidèrent de rentrer lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, surpris du temps qui avait si vite défilé. Ils firent donc le chemin inverse, dans le couloir glacial, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée du passage secret afin de vérifier que personne n'était dans le couloir, espérant que ni les professeurs ni leurs camarades n'avaient remarqué leur absence. Ils sortirent enfin et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, Lily et Eléa cachèrent leurs achats dans leurs poches lorsqu'un « Stop ! » retentit dans le couloir. Ils se figèrent tous et se retournèrent pour découvrir le Professeur McGonagall à l'autre bout du couloir, les lèvres pincées, pressant le pas vers eux._

_« Elle est bidon ta carte Potter…. », murmura Eléa._

_« Ferme-la…. »_

_Elle allait encore répliquer lorsqu'elle sentit Sirius lui serrer très fort la main, lui faisant mal même, pour qu'elle se taise._

_McGonagall s'approcha d'eux, elle était furieuse._

_« Les meilleurs élèves de l'école ! Deux préfets ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Quel exemple pour les autres élèves ! » Elle s'arrêta et les regarda._

_Lily baissait les yeux, penaude, Sirius et James regardaient des mouches invisibles, Rémus était visiblement embêté mais pas trop, Peter regardait le dallage du couloir comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art et Eléa la regardait dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle s'en moquait, McGonagall le savait et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point._

_« Je crois qu'un petit tour chez le Directeur ne vous ferait pas de mal », dit-elle sèchement en regardant particulièrement Eléa._

_Le chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore fut assez tendu, Lily pestait contre James et son « foutu orgueil Gryffondorien », ce qui n'aidait pas James à se calmer, Sirius et Peter se taisaient, Rémus la regardait un sourire aux lèvres, il n'était pas inquiet, ils avaient fait bien pire et Eléa rigolait intérieurement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de McGonagall. Son père ne lui reprocherait pas de se rapprocher des Gryffondors et il ne pouvait pas la renvoyer, donc en fait, elle se moquait complètement du futur entretien. Elle n'avait pas croisé son père depuis au moins quinze jours, si ce n'était de loin, à l'heure des repas, avec les événements extérieurs il s'absentait souvent pour se rendre au Ministère._

_Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau dans les murmures des tableaux, Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et les observait de ses yeux perçants, il dévisagea sa fille et eut un sourire en coin, qui disparut vite, laissant place à un air grave._

_Il ne demanda pas qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de sortir de l'enceinte du château, il le savait déjà vu les regards qu'il lançait à Eléa, qui essayait de sourire innocemment, il ne manquait plus qu'une auréole au-dessus de sa tête. Il les sermonna sur les dangers de la situation actuelle et le risque qu'ils avaient couru en sortant sans protection. Eléa allait réagir sur le fait qu'ils savaient se défendre, mais le Directeur la devança, même pour des élèves aussi doués, ils avaient été imprudents. Ils étaient l'élite de l'école et ils se devaient de faire attention, ils devaient montrer l'exemple, c'est ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Ils enleva vingt points par élève et leur intima de rejoindre la Grande Salle, le repas allait bientôt être servi._

_Ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle, les élèves les regardaient d'un air mauvais mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas. Lily était en colère, elle était restée un peu en arrière des garçons, avec Eléa._

_« Avec toute cette histoire, on a fait perdre quarante points à Serdaigle ! » lui reprocha-t-elle._

_« De quoi tu te plains ? » rit Eléa, « les Gryffondors en ont perdu le double ! »_

_Elles n'avaient pas remarqué que les garçons s'étaient arrêtés de marcher, elles les percutèrent. Ils étaient figés, regardant dans la même direction, James en colère et les trois autres contrariés. Elles se tournèrent et elles se rendirent compte de ce qui les affectaient. Les sabliers. Les compteurs des maisons. Avec les points que Gryffondor venait de perdre, Serpentard avait pris la tête du classement. Non loin d'eux, Lucius accompagné du groupe leader de Serpentard souriait, le reste du groupe se retourna dans leur direction, puis Lucius commença à applaudir, imité par tous les autres._

_James poussa un juron et tourna les talons, suivi de ses trois amis aussi en colère que lui. Eléa fixait les sabliers elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, se félicitant de la bonne idée qu'elle avait eue._

_Le dîner se passa assez froidement, apparemment les autres élèves leur en voulaient, ce qui, pour être honnête n'atteignait pas du tout Eléa. Dans la soirée, même Sirius avait été un peu froid à son égard, ce qu'elle n'accepta pas et ils eurent une petite dispute._

_« Tu ne vas pas me reprocher ça ! Je ne vous ai pas obligés de m'accompagner que je sache ! »_

_« Je suis sûr qu'en fait ça te fait plaisir que Serpentard ait pris de l'avance sur nous ! » cracha-t-il._

_« Oui ! Oui ça me fait plaisir » le provoqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle était dans la tour Gryffondor, tous les regards tournés vers eux, « ça me fait plaisir que votre arrogance mal placée en prenne un coup ! » _

_Sirius éclata de rire. « Tu parles d'arrogance, alors que tu en es l'incarnation ! » siffla-t-il._

_« Oui », affirma-t-elle « Au vu des mes pouvoirs, il me semble bien que je puisse me le permettre », lâcha-t-elle sans ciller, le regard sombre. « Personne n'a aucune idée de ce que je suis capable de faire. »_

_Ils étaient debout, séparés par une table de chêne, un silence lourd plombait l'ambiance et les élèves suivaient leur dispute avec avidité._

_« Je crois en avoir une vague idée », répliqua-t-il, se remémorant la puissance du sort qu'elle avait réalisé en décembre._

_« Bien », soupira-t-elle. « Tu sais où me trouver pour me présenter tes excuses… » Elle prit ses affaires « En attendant, passe tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre ! » Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce._

_-----_

Poudlard, mars 1997

Après le dîner, les Gryffondors étaient remontés dans leur salle commune. Harry et Ron avaient entamé une partie d'échecs, Ginny et Luna avaient regagné leur chambre et Hermione peaufinait son rapport sur la magie noire. Les heures filèrent et le feu de cheminée commençait à faire sentir quelques faiblesses alors qu'Hermione s'endormait pratiquement sur la table.

- Echec et mat ! cria Ron pour la deuxième fois, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

- Bravo Ron, avoua Harry bon joueur. Mon cavalier n'a pas été à la hauteur ce soir, il a cassé une fois son épée et est même tombé de sa monture….

- Il fera mieux la prochaine fois, il était sûrement fatigué, répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

- C'est surtout nous qui sommes fatigués si tu veux mon avis ! se mit à rire Harry. Personnellement, je vais me coucher…

- Mais j'y vais aussi ! déclara Ron en se levant pour suivre son ami.

- Hermy ? Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? demanda Harry s'arrêtant près de la grande table au bout de laquelle était installée la jeune sorcière.

- Si, si, dans un petit moment…, bâilla Hermione en faisant un vague signe de la main à ses amis.

Ron planta les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, se retenant de lui lancer une remarque sur ses trop longues heures passées à travailler, et Harry hocha un peu la tête lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de prendre la direction du dortoir des garçons, Ron sur ses talons.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille se coucher, elle ne tenait plus debout et n'était de toute manière plus bonne à rien.

- Hermione ? surgit une voix derrière elle.

- Parvati ? Il y a un problème ?

- Il faut que tu viennes voir…

- Voir quoi ? demanda Hermione se levant et rassemblant rapidement ses affaires.

- Laisse ça ! Et viens voir vite ! la pressa Parvati en chemise de nuit.

Elle suivit sa camarade jusqu'à leur chambre et fut surprise quand Parvati la poussa rapidement dans la chambre et que Lavande referma aussitôt la porte derrière elles.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? demanda à nouveau Hermione, surprise.

- C'est ta chatte, elle n'arrête pas de miauler et on dirait qu'elle veut sortir…, expliqua Lavande désignant la boule de poils noire qui se frottait contre les jambes d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ma chatte…, commença Hermione regardant l'animal d'un air dubitatif.

- Justement, elle est là depuis plusieurs semaines et je te rappelle que l'on a le droit de posséder qu'un seul animal à Poudlard, continua Parvati.

- Si elle veut sortir, on a qu'à juste la laisser s'en aller, elle veut peut-être rentrer chez elle, déclara Hermione en haussant les épaules ne voyant pas où était le problème.

- Si elle a un chez elle, oui, bien sûr, répondit Lavande. Dans le cas contraire, elle voudra revenir et elle finira par se faire remarquer et nous aussi, et je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter McGonagall !

- Ok… je vais la suivre alors…

- Hermione, il est près de minuit !

- Et alors ? Je suis préfète, je n'aurais qu'à dire que je faisais une ronde…

- Comme tu veux…, accorda Parvati alors que Lavande, tremblante de froid, s'était recouchée.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et la petite chatte s'élança à l'extérieur, ne se faisant pas prier pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

_-----_

_Poudlard, mars 1978_

_Elle était debout près du feu, dans « leur » chambre, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, lui enserra la taille en lui embrassant le cou._

_« Dégage », le repoussa-t-elle méchamment._

_« Je suis désolé », soupira-t-il, « J__e n'avais pas à te parler comme ça, je ne le pensais pas, excuse-moi »._

_« Si tu le pensais », lui reprocha-t-elle « ce qu'on dit sous le coup de la colère est toujours vrai »._

_« Je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher la perte de nos points… et oui, des fois je te trouve arrogante... Désolé de t'avoir agressée. »_

_« Je suis arrogante. Je suis la meilleure élève de l'école, la plus puissante et sûrement la plus crainte… et j'en suis fière. » Elle le toisait._

_« Je sais… seulement j'ai peur que ça te joue des tours, c'est tout. »_

_Il s'approcha d'elle tendrement, elle ne le rejeta pas._

_« Tu dis ça parce que tu le penses vraiment ou tu veux juste un câlin ? » demanda-t-elle timidement._

_« Je le pense », il lui donna un baiser, « et je veux un câlin. » Il l'embrassa plus profondément._

_« Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardo… oooooh ! » Il venait de glisser sa main sur une partie particulièrement sensible de son intimité._

_« De cette manière-là ? » répondit-il lui mordillant le cou, la caressant plus intensément._

_En guise de réponse elle eut un gémissement, il l'allongea sur le tapis, près du feu et bientôt leurs corps nus s'enlacèrent, tandis que la peau nacrée d'Eléa reflétait les couleurs de l'âtre._

_-----_

_Le lendemain fut une journée assez pénible pour Eléa._

_Tout d'abord, Sirius avait eu l'idée lumineuse de la réveiller vers onze heures au son d'une corne de brume, façon très douce de se réveiller, ce qui lui valut d'être éjecté du lit sans ménagement sous les injures. Une fois remise de son réveil « dynamique » elle constata avec horreur que Sirius ne plaisantait pas la veille._

_Il lui avait apporté la panoplie du parfait petit supporter, chapeau, écharpe, drapeau, Eléa se sentit soudainement nauséeuse et elle dut user de ses charmes pour éviter de porter le chapeau aux couleurs de Gryffondor._

_Ils étaient allés ensuite déjeuner amoureusement en compagnie des Gryffondors, certains élèves étaient étonnés, voir déçus de les voir réunis, certaines filles n'avaient pas caché leur étonnement et leur jalousie, ce qui enflamma Eléa qui embrassa son amant avec passion, les mains outrageusement baladeuses, ce qui lui valut cinq points de moins par Flitwick qui n'approuvait pas un comportement aussi libertin en public._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris ? » s'étonna Sirius._

_« Je ne sais pas…. les hormones tu sais… » mentit-elle avec un sourire innocent._

_Ils gagnèrent alors le terrain de Quidditch, Eléa affublée de son attirail, Rémus, Peter, Sirius et Lily pouffaient de rire devant la tête de celle-ci, blasée. Malheureusement, en arrivant sur le terrain, les Serpentards étaient là et Bellatrix ne se gêna pas pour se moquer ouvertement d'elle, elle récolta un « Stupéfix » qui valut à Eléa encore dix points de moins. A Lucius qui lui demanda si elle était souffrante, elle répondit en serrant les dents : « J'ai perdu un pari » avant de se rendre dans la tribune des Gryffondors en maudissant le nom de Sirius Black, qui se tenait les côtes un mètre derrière elle._

_Le match fut rapide, heureusement, et encore une heure et quart c'était une éternité aux yeux de la Serdaigle, surtout lorsque Sirius l'obligea à crier « Allez Gryffondor » et pire, « Vas-y Potter » toutes les deux minutes. Il le paierait, pensa Eléa. Très cher._

_James attrapa finalement le vif d'or, Eléa crut le supplice fini, mais Sirius n'était pas de cet avis, elle devait assister à la fête de la victoire et voir James dans sa gloire._

_Enfin, vers vingt heures, elle alla dîner à sa table et crut sa journée de torture terminée en regagnant sa chambre. C'était sans compter sur sa « camarade » de chambre, Selenna, qui jetée par son petit ami le soir même réussit une parfaite imitation de Mimi Geignarde toute la nuit, Eléa fut stoppée par Dolorès alors qu'elle se jetait sur elle pour l'étouffer avec son oreiller. Finalement elle opta pour un sortilège de sommeil et put s'endormir vers trois heures du matin, en espérant vraiment que la journée suivante serait moins pire que celle achevée._

_-----_

Poudlard, mars 1997

Snape, Lupin et Dumbledore s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le Grand Hall, à une heure tardive où ils ne risquaient plus de croiser des élèves qui pourraient entraver leur recherche. Le vieux sorcier regarda les alentours, observant les flammes des torches qui dansaient alors que les courants d'air réussissaient toujours à s'infiltrer insidieusement dans le château qui était plus vieux que lui. Il posa finalement son regard perçant d'un bleu sombre en raison de la luminosité sur les deux professeurs en face de lui.

- J'adore la château à cette heure-ci, quand tous les élèves dorment enfin et que l'on entend que le vent s'engouffrer dans chaque recoin. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je vois avec Hagrid pour isoler mieux certaines portes. On dit que le bois ne meurt jamais mais il s'élime, et les courants d'air sont parfois désagréables, surtout pour un vieil homme…

Snape le regarda d'un air froid et fit un effort visiblement considérable pour ne pas soupirer d'ennui.

- Bien ! Rémus, que nous suggérez-vous ? demanda-t-il abordant enfin la raison de leur présence ici, à une heure indue.

- Je propose la Tour des Gryffondors…, répondit Lupin et Snape leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Ca me paraît plutôt judicieux. Mais j'ai cependant toujours un doute qui me tiraille et je suggère que vous alliez à tout hasard jeter un œil chez les Serpentard, Severus, avant que vous nous retrouviez en haut…

Snape acquiesça et sans un mot, tourna les talons afin de redescendre dans les sous-sols du château, maudissant intérieurement le Directeur alors qu'il aurait très bien pu se charger de cette mission plus tôt, avant de monter. Lupin et Dumbledore prirent quant à eux le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondors.

- Vous avez la carte Rémus ? demanda à mi-voix le directeur.

- Oui, et Eléa est chez les Gryffondors…, répondit Lupin accélérant le pas en s'assurant que le vieil homme le suivait sans peine.

- Mais… elle ne sait pas pourtant, Rémus, c'est impossible… Elle n'a pas pu savoir…, bafouilla Dumbledore un peu décontenancé par la nouvelle.

- Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il était impossible qu'elle sorte d'Azkaban, professeur ? Alors, maintenant… Hasard ? Heureuse et agaçante coïncidence ? Sixième sens ? Instinct maternel ? Magie noire…, suggéra Lupin en s'arrêtant soudain entre deux étages pour reprendre son souffle et jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil à la carte.

- Elle a bougé…, remarqua-t-il étouffant un juron. Elle est au-dessus… et elle n'est pas seule, Hermione est avec elle…

- Voilà qui ne va pas faciliter nos affaires, Rémus…, soupira Dumbledore. Elle sait que je suis là, que je suis proche et que j'arrive. Je peux la sentir comme elle peut me sentir. Elle a peur… mais elle est déterminée et en colère…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, professeur ?

- Etage du dessus vous dîtes ? Dépêchons-nous…, déclara le directeur.

- Attendez, l'arrêta Lupin quand ils atteignirent le quatrième étage. Elles se sont arrêtées…

_-----_

- Attends ! chuchota Hermione reprenant son souffle. Tu vas trop vite pour moi… Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu vas ? Il me semble que non… Je ne connais pas par là, on va se perdre…

La petite chatte noire lâcha un miaulement aigu et reprit sa course dans le couloir où Hermione, qui n'avait aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds, la suivit en soupirant.

_-----_

- Elles sont reparties… vers le Nord…

- Bien, décida Dumbledore. Vous prenez à gauche, je prends à droite. Quand vous verrez les dalles changer de couleur, prenez en face, vers le Nord, on ne peut que les coincer de cette manière…

Lupin acquiesça, fourra la carte dans sa poche et ils se séparèrent.

_-----_

- Je n'en peux plus, je fais demi-tour…, déclara Hermione reprenant son souffle et regardant avec une certaine appréhension la statue d'un armurier qui venait, elle en était sûre, de bouger.

Elle commença à rebrousser chemin et s'aperçut, un peu étonnée, que la chatte la suivait.

- Si c'était juste pour faire une petite promenade nocturne dans le château, tu aurais pu le dire…

_-----_

Lupin consulta une fois encore la carte et comme il s'en doutait, Eléa avait encore changé d'avis, préférant revenir sur ses pas. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment quelle était sa stratégie, si tenté d'ailleurs qu'elle en avait une…

- Merde…, souffla-t-il faisant lui aussi demi-tour et espérant que le professeur Dumbledore en ferait autant.

_-----_

Le professeur Dumbledore s'arrêta, eut un petit sourire en coin et fit demi-tour lentement marchant d'un pas calme et assuré.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas Eléa, pas cette fois…, murmura-t-il sentant qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui échapper.

_-----_

Est-ce qu'il avait prévu quelque chose d'aussi extrême ? D'aussi violent ? D'aussi inattendu ? Il n'avait rien pu contrôler, tout s'était soudainement accéléré, comme une image qui défile trop vite pour que l'on puisse saisir les détails du premier coup d'œil. Elles avaient été cernées, et ils avaient surgi de toute part : en haut de l'escalier, Lupin d'un côté et Dumbledore de l'autre ; et en bas de l'escalier, Snape qui n'avait pas eu le temps de monter les quelques marches qui lui restait et qui avait semblé assister à la scène en spectateur, impuissant et horrifié, sa baguette magique comme collée au fond de sa poche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la sortir pour éviter le pire et amortir la douleur. Dans le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la nuit trop calme de Poudlard, Hermione avait pourtant tenté d'apaiser la situation mais elle n'avait semblé pas être entendue alors qu'elle avait crié qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à sa petite chatte noire. Elle s'était alors avancée pour prendre l'animal qui essayait de fuir par les escaliers mais voyant Snape prêt à la cueillir si elle prenait cette voie, elle fit tout à coup demi-tour surprenant Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son élan et qui se prit malgré elle les pieds dans le félin, tombant alors lourdement dans les escaliers pour les dévaler jusqu'en bas, quasiment aux pieds du directeur de Serpentard. Trois voix s'élevèrent en même temps criant son nom, parmi elles une voix féminine, alors que Snape fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, regardant comme pétrifié le corps immobile de la jeune sorcière en bas des escaliers. Eléa avait repris sa forme humaine et s'était élancée en courant, dévalant les marches avant de s'agenouiller aux côtés de sa protégée.

- Je ne voulais pas ça…, murmura-t-elle découvrant avec horreur le sang qui coulait de l'arcade sourcilière de l'adolescente.

Elle approcha une main tremblante de la plaie et essuya maladroitement le sang qui coulait sur la tempe droite d'Hermione, et au moment où sa main entra en contact avec le sang de la jeune sorcière, elle écarquilla alors les yeux et leva un regard vers son père qui s'était approché en compagnie de Lupin.

- Ecarte-toi Eléa, elle est blessée, il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie…

- Papa, je t'en prie, c'est elle…, se mit à pleurer Eléa. Le sang, tout n'est toujours qu'une question de sang, n'est-ce pas…

Elle s'efforçait d'écarter les cheveux d'Hermione de son visage pour mieux cerner ses traits et éviter qu'ils ne soient maculés de sang.

- Je ne le répèterai pas Eléa, écarte-toi…, tenta à nouveau Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Snape réagit enfin et n'attendit pas que la colère contenue du directeur éclate, il attrapa Eléa par le bras et la releva de force.

- Lâche-moi ! cracha-t-elle se dégageant brutalement de ce dernier.

Elle regarda les trois hommes, son visage baigné de larmes, et se mit à trembler quand Dumbledore se pencha vers Hermione s'assurant que son état n'était pas trop grave compte tenu du fait qu'elle était inconsciente.

- Rémus, conduisez Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je vous prie…, le pria le directeur. Lupin s'exécuta sur le champ faisant apparaître une civière qui lévitait toute seule pour transporter Hermione auprès de Madame Pomfresh.

Eléa regarda sa fille s'éloigner avec un désespoir visible alors que ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. Elle regarda alternativement Snape et Dumbledore face à elle et se transforma à nouveau en chat s'enfuyant avant que les deux hommes ne décident de son sort.

_-----_

Snape et Lupin étaient retournés chacun dans leurs appartements alors que Dumbledore attendait que Madame Pomfresh lui donne des nouvelles d'Hermione avant de pouvoir à son tour aller se coucher tout à fait tranquillisé sur l'état de la jeune sorcière. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione avait compris de la scène qui s'était jouée ce soir devant ses yeux et où elle avait été malgré elle la victime malheureuse. Il n'avait pas empêché la fuite d'Eléa, il ne voyait de toute manière pas l'utilité de la manœuvre, il avait déjà perdu sa fille depuis longtemps, il ne voyait pas à présent comment la récupérer… Il espérait en tout cas de ne pas perdre Hermione, et il ne voulait pas qu'Eléa gâche la vie de sa fille après avoir ruiné la sienne de façon si magistrale. Madame Pomfresh mit fin à ses réflexions en allant à sa rencontre alors qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir.

- Elle s'en remettra, ne vous inquiétez pas…, déclara-t-elle voyant le visage soucieux du vieux sorcier. Elle risque d'être courbaturée pendant quelques jours, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne ressente pas trop les effets de sa chute par un remède qui devrait la soulager. Pour ce qui est de son arcade sourcilière, j'ai refermé la coupure, la cicatrice devrait être à peine visible, il faut qu'elle se repose quelques jours ici, je compte sur vous pour la convaincre, elle n'est pas une malade facile…

- Je vous remercie Pompom… Je vous assure qu'elle restera ici aussi longtemps qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit tout à fait en forme pour reprendre les cours, répondit Dumbledore tout le visage avait repris une expression plus tranquille.

- Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous voulez, mais elle est endormie, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle reste endormie jusqu'à demain matin pour ressentir le moins possible les effets douloureux des traitements, termina l'infirmière prenant finalement congé.

Dumbledore acquiesça, remercia Madame Pomfresh et la regarda s'éloigner avant d'entrer à son tour dans l'infirmerie plongée dans une lumière rosée tamisée qui se voulait apaisante. Il s'approcha du lit d'Hermione avec un sentiment étrange et il comprit son trouble quand il la vit. Hermione était allongée paisiblement, elle semblait dormir et malgré le fait que son sommeil était artificiel, il n'en serait pas moins réparateur, mais elle était là aussi, et il était partagé. La petite chatte noire était là, couchée en rond au bout du lit, l'air triste et malheureux. Devait-il lui intimer l'ordre de partir sur le champ, de la laisser en paix et de ne plus jamais revenir ? Ou au contraire, devait-il l'autoriser à rester pour la nuit, juste cette nuit, et s'assurer qu'elle aurait bien quitté le château à l'aube ? Il posa ses yeux sur l'animal et la petite chatte leva les siens d'un bleu profond vers lui, les clignant de toutes ses forces dans un message qui se voulait de toute évidence suppliant et conciliateur. Il soupira légèrement, et tourna les talons, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers ses appartements.

_-----_

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore convoqua dans son bureau Ron et Harry afin de les mettre au courant concernant le petit accident d'Hermione. Il n'expliqua bien évidemment pas en détail les tenants et les aboutissants de la soirée mais il les rassura sur l'état de santé de la jeune sorcière, et les chargea d'avertir Malfoy qu'il allait devoir se passer d'elle pendant quelques jours le temps qu'elle se remette. Seule cette dernière nouvelle sembla réjouir Ron qui se fit un réel plaisir d'aller mettre au courant Draco, mais à son grand étonnement et à sa plus grande déception également, Malfoy ne trouva rien à y redire, haussant les épaules et s'éloignant laissant le Gryffondor avec sa frustration. Harry s'inquiéta davantage pour sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance depuis ces derniers mois et il fut attristé quand le directeur lui apprit qu'ils ne pourraient lui rendre visite que dans deux jours. Dumbledore considéra en effet que c'était non seulement un délai minimum pour qu'elle se remette physiquement mais aussi le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle digère ce qu'il s'apprêtait à aller lui révéler concernant son passé.

Il entra doucement dans l'infirmerie, s'assurant qu'Hermione n'était pas endormie bien qu'il était déjà dix heures. Elle était allongée, le regard dans le vide tandis qu'elle caressait machinalement et comme une automate la chatte noire qui était blottie contre elle. Il posa son regard sur le plateau posé sur la table de chevet et constata en secouant la tête qu'elle n'avait pas touché à la nourriture qui constituait pourtant un excellent petit déjeuner nutritif et énergétique.

- Si vous ne mangez pas, vous n'allez pas reprendre vos forces aussi vite que je l'aurais pensé…, déclara doucement Dumbledore qui se tenait à présent à côté de son lit.

Hermione ne bougea pas pour le regarder et au contraire, tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Il soupira d'un air triste mais insista, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit qui grinça légèrement.

- Elle était là hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? Avant que je ne perde connaissance, je l'ai vue, penchée sur moi… C'était elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione dont la voix s'était brisée et dont on devinait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- C'est vrai, avoua Dumbledore jetant un coup d'œil au chat. Elle était là, elle a réussi à s'introduire dans le château…

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'y a pas droit de séjour ?

- Eléa s'est échappée d'Azkaban, Hermione…

La jeune sorcière tourna violemment la tête pour enfin regarder le vieux sorcier, une expression de surprise, de peur et d'incompréhension sur son visage baigné de larmes.

- Je veux tout savoir, je veux la vérité, je ne veux plus de mensonge…, déclara-t-elle des éclairs dans les yeux qui lui rappelèrent le regard qu'avait si souvent eu Eléa elle-même.

- Je comprends, la vérité ne va pas être facile à entendre Hermione… et elle n'est pas facile à raconter me concernant, elle fait remonter beaucoup de moments douloureux…

- Pour vous ou pour moi ??! Ma vie n'est qu'un leurre, un mensonge, une tromperie ! Je ne sais pas qui je suis et d'où je viens et tout ça est de votre faute ! se mit à crier Hermione réellement hors d'elle.

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit dont il s'efforça de trouver les mots les plus justes possible afin de ne pas trop fausser les évènements, dans un sens ou dans un autre…

- Il faut que tu saches tout d'abord, Hermione, qu'Eléa est ma fille…, déclara le directeur faisant ensuite une pause.

Hermione écarquilla grands les yeux, réalisant rapidement ce qu'une telle révélation impliquait pour elle et son arbre généalogique qui était en train de se reconstituer petit à petit. Dumbledore s'efforça de sourire timidement mais elle garda son regard dur et froid, attendant qu'il poursuive le récit de sa vie.

- Je n'ai pas été un bon père, tu sais… Mais avant ça, je n'ai pas été un bon mari… Et la naissance d'Eléa n'a fait qu'accroître le fossé qui me séparait déjà de ma femme avant… Je ne les voyais jamais, mes occupations au Ministère me prenaient tout mon temps et mon épouse ne voulait pas rester passive et n'être que la femme d'Albus Dumbledore, elle ne voulait pas être dans l'ombre mais voulait se rendre utile et agir dans son pays de la même manière que j'agissais dans le mien. Elle est donc retournée en France, Eléa n'avait que deux ans et je peux dire que je n'ai pratiquement pas connu et élevé ma fille… Nous étions séparés mais nous n'avons jamais divorcé… Elizabeth est morte dans un tragique accident, renversée par une voiture. Eléa avait alors seize ans, et elle est bien entendu revenue vivre en Angleterre et a terminé ses études à Poudlard. Elle était brillante, comme toi Hermione, mais aussi impulsive, passionnée et ayant une certaine propension à aller contre l'autorité et les règlements qui n'étaient là, selon son point de vue, que pour être violés…

- Je sais déjà tout ça…, marmonna Hermione par simple esprit de contradiction.

- Eléa n'a pas fréquenté les bonnes personnes durant sa scolarité, poursuivit le directeur ignorant cette remarque et préférant poursuivre sur sa lancée de peur de ne pas pouvoir continuer s'il s'arrêtait. Elle était puissante, elle était convoitée et partageait les idées des Serpentards qui l'ont menée petit à petit doucement, insidieusement mais en connaissance de cause, vers Voldemort. Elle a choisi, librement, et s'est engagée auprès des Mangemorts… Je n'ai rien pu faire tu sais, même si j'ai essayé, je n'ai rien pu faire… Elle est tombée enceinte dans sa vingtième année, sa grossesse l'a quelque peu affaiblie et disons pour faire court que j'ai réussi à l'arrêter pour l'enfermer à Azkaban…

- Je suis née à Azkaban…, déclara platement Hermione. Je suis née dans une prison, d'une mère Mangemort… Comment la fille du Grand Professeur Dumbledore a-t-elle pu devenir une Mangemort ?? demanda ironiquement Hermione les yeux toujours aussi rouges.

- Il est possible de pratiquement tout contrôler avec la magie, Hermione, sauf les personnes et leurs sentiments… C'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile, je l'aimais trop et pas assez à la fois, mais en tout cas je l'ai aimée trop tard… Elle était aussi passionnée que je l'étais, sûrement un trait de caractère dans la famille, se mit à sourire le vieil homme.

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La réponse n'était visiblement pas satisfaisante mais il n'en avait pas une meilleure à lui fournir à cet instant…

- Je t'ai confiée à un couple de Moldus qui t'a aimée et t'a élevée le mieux possible compte tenu des circonstances. Je voulais que tu sois en sécurité, que tu apprennes la tolérance et la différence. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois élevée dans la haine des Moldus. Eléa était dangereuse, dangereuse pour les autres, dangereuse pour elle-même. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher sa passion destructrice, la manière dont elle s'est détruite elle-même et je ne voulais pas qu'elle te détruise… J'ai sûrement commis des erreurs, Hermione, j'en suis conscient mais je crois qu'au bout du compte, je ne regrette rien…

Il prit finalement une profonde inspiration, observant le visage impassible d'Hermione qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, à part au travers ses yeux brillants et si tristes.

- Qui est mon père ? demanda-t-elle finalement regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher d'aller voir Eléa si tu le souhaites Hermione, je le sais, je ne suis pas stupide et je le comprends. Je ne l'accepte pas, mais je ne l'empêcherai pas non plus, quel que ce soit le moyen que tu utiliseras. J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Je souhaite simplement te mettre en garde, Eléa est telle qu'on a pu te la décrire, et même pire. Elle est séductrice et manipulatrice, Hermione, mais je sais que tu es forte, aussi forte qu'elle, et même peut-être plus forte…

Sur ces mots, le Directeur se leva et attrapa le chat fermement dans ses bras.

- Il est temps de rendre cet animal à son propriétaire à présent…, déclara Dumbledore autorisant Hermione à lui donner une dernière caresse. Et je souhaite que tu manges un peu si tu veux rapidement retourner en cours… Tes amis, Harry et Ron, sont également impatients de te voir, je ne voudrais pas les décevoir en leur apprenant une mauvaise nouvelle demain matin, ajouta-t-il un regard malicieux.

Il quitta l'infirmerie emportant la petite chatte noire qui ne fit aucun effort pour se débattre tandis qu'Hermione essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avant de prendre, l'air pensif, une brioche sur son plateau.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! ! n'hésitez pas à reviewer sinon on met plus à jour ! ! !

Mais non je déconne ! ! :D

Bisous à tous ! !


	11. La rencontre

**Titre : Les liens du passé**

**Auteurs** : Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating** **: R ou NC 17 ! !**

**Couples : Let's read and see !!**

**Note de Rowy **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa **: Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too

**Remerciements** : un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Draymione :** c'est sûr que ça va le faire moins déjà si c'est Lucius le père de mione ! :evil : Biz à toi !

**Draco Forever :** si, si, il faut tenir !! Courage ! lol :kiss :

**Elsar :** Rowy : oui, honte à toi, ouuuuuuh, va te cacher !! Tu es pardonnée, je sais ce que c'est que d'être sous l'emprise de la grande secte juridique ! lol Oui, oui, on sort vivant de la fac de droit mais avec des séquelles hein quand même ! Poulette pourrait en témoigner… Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Rémus… Et lol pour Lucius !! Moi aussi, je déteste positivement Lulu !

Eléa : rhooooooo oui moi aussi je l'aime positivement mon Lulu lol ! pour Rémus, j'aurais aimé voir aussi sa tête, piré c'est cool d'être loup garou des fois, il doit savoir pleins de trucs ! ! :D bon courage pour les études :bisou :

**Magali :** Rowy : ouais, c'est peut-être pas faux pour Dumbledore mais honnêtement, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire pour ce personnage… Je fais de mon mieux hein ! De quel mensonge tu parles ? Dumby, il dit pas la vérité, mais il ne ment pas, c'est différent, il dit pas tout, pour le bien de tous…

Euh… qui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un chaton ? Pas moi… C'est une petite chatte noire, pas un chaton. Petite, dans le sens, pas bien grande quoi ! Pour l'exemple, j'ai personnellement une petite chatte grise de 10 ans qui ne pèse que 3 kg…

Pour 78, je laisse répondre ma poulette !

Eléa : éhéhé…Eléa est compliquée…il faut savoir plusieurs choses, j'espère que je ne vais pas en dire trop lol. 1/ Eléa est une pestouille et vous allez avoir de nombreuses surprises, et ça commence dans ce chapitre :evil : 2/ Eléa est égoiste, oui, elle a passé une super journée, mais pour être franche, les maisons, leur points et la coupe, elle en a rien a faire…et ça la fait marrer surtout pour les Gryffondors…Pour Sirius…je ne dirais rien…si ce n'est que l'amour rend très con parfois…

**Alpo :** tu as répondu à tes questions toi-même !!! lol C'est sympa de se conseiller mutuellement des fics, on le fait aussi !! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Bises.

**Petite Garce :** Rowy : est-ce que c'est Sirius le père ? Pas impossible… mais pas sûre non plus… Arf, oki pour les clichés ! Mione en bombe sexuelle ?! Ben elle est sexy mione tout de même ! Mais c'est pas Britney Spears non plus ! Oui, je déteste Britney Spears et je cours très vite pour pas me faire frapper par poulette !! Tu votes pour une happy end, je le note et je m'en félicite ! Je vote pour une fin tragique ! :evil : Un partout, la balle au centre !

Eléa : J'aime trop de pseudo à twaaaaa ! ! ! la fin est bien loin, on verra…merci pour à toi

**Lubel :** contente que tu apprécies ! ;)

**Ayuluna :** Rowy : rhoooooo, hospitalisée ?? On espère que c'est pas trop grave, gros bisous de soutien à toi !!!

Eléa : j'espère que tu te rétabliras vite ! ! :bisous :

**Ange-noire :** t'es adorable !! la vala la suite !

**Lady22 :** lol !! Ouais, on est evil ! Et je crois que tu avons une grande gagnante dans la catégorie review-la-plus-courte-et-la-plus-constructive !! clap clap clap Mais on applaudit aussi l'effort du cliquage ! ;) Bisou à toi !

**Nfertari :** arrêteuuuuhhhh, tant de compliments, je sais plus où me mettre moi !! Ben si tu as eu les mêmes idées, c'est que les grands esprits se rencontrent !!! lol Une chose est sûre, tu ne dois pas avoir Eléa ! Qu'on va faire d'autre quoi ?? Fics ? Pinaise, on n'a même pas fini celle-ci ! C'est trop gentil de ta part en tout cas ! ;)

**Ptite fleur la fée :** c'est joli et c'est champêtre ce pseudo, ça me donne envie d'aller gambader dans les champs, bref, reprenons-nous… Vi, sont tellement complexes d'ailleurs les perso, qu'on s'y perds parfois avec poulette !! lol Merci à toi !

**Arthemis :** merci, merci !!! ;)

Rowy : Bonne lecture ! Joyeux Noël à tous d'avance car je doute de vous revoir avant, c'est sûr même… Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont, courage pour les autres, mangez pas trop et portez-vous bien !

Eléa : Bonne lecture ! ! j'entends déjà les cris de certain(e)s dans quelques passages….

Bisous à tous et passez de bonnes fêtes ! !

**Attention : **

**Je rappelle que le classement R ou NC – 17 n'est pas que pour les scènes érotiques mais aussi pour les scènes violentes….**

**certains passages de ce chapitre pourraient choquer les personnes sensibles…**

**Chapitre 11 : La rencontre**

_Poudlard, mars 1978_

_Alors que toute l'école se préparait à fêter la Saint Patrick, les septièmes années attendaient avec impatience les résultats des ASPIC blancs._

_Dumbledore les réunit un matin pour leurs annoncer le classement, l'effervescence régnait dans la salle et le classement réservait des surprises._

_Eléa aperçut une étincelle de fierté dans le regard de Dumbledore lorsqu'il prononça son nom en tête du classement, elle sourit alors, bien qu'elle savait depuis le début qu'elle serait première. En deuxième position, les Serpentards firent une ovation à Severus Snape dont les yeux noirs étincelèrent, mais son sourire s'effaça à l'annonce de la troisième position, Lily Evans, « comment une sang-de-bourbe avait pu obtenir de tels résultats », pouvait-on lire sur son visage, comme sur la plupart des visages des Serpentards et même Eléa eut cette pensée. James et Rémus étaient quatrième et cinquième et Eléa pouvait lire avec plaisir la déception sur le visage de James, son orgueil venait de prendre une claque. Lucius était cinquième. Elle savait qu'il travaillerait encore plus pour être dans les trois premiers du classement. Ensuite venaient Sirius et Franck Londubat, fiers d'eux, Eléa était heureuse pour son compagnon et lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant. Rodolphus était neuvième pas très enchanté d'être classé après les Gryffondors, puis Narcissa en dixième position, qui aurait pu faire mieux et Bellatrix était onzième. Onzième jubila Eléa, loin, très loin de la première place. Elle lui sourit ironiquement et elle sentit Bellatrix fulminer auprès de Rodolphus._

_Le reste des résultats, Eléa ne l'écouta pas, cela ne l'intéressait pas, elle ne s'intéressait qu'à l'élite, qu'au pouvoir, qu'à ses amis ou ennemis._

_Lorsqu'il eut fini, Dumbledore décréta que les septièmes années méritaient un peu de repos et leur donna congé des deux jours qui les séparaient du week-end, nouvelle qui les enchanta et Dumbledore quitta la pièce sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie. Ils pourraient fêter la Saint Patrick dignement sans avoir à se lever vendredi matin pour suivre leurs cours._

_Le directeur était dans le couloir lorsque Eléa sortit de la Grande Salle, il la regarda et elle comprit qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec elle. Elle s'avança donc vers lui, radieuse, il lui sourit et la félicita pour ses résultats exceptionnels, elle avait rendu des copies parfaites et exécuté chaque sort sans erreur, même sa potion. _

_Ils continuèrent tout en marchant dans les larges couloir du château. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin des autres élèves, il s'arrêta pour lui parler plus sérieusement._

_« Eléa, j'aimerais te mettre en garde, » dit-il gravement._

_« Contre quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« Des résultats comme les tiens ne vont pas passer inaperçus au Ministère et je crains que quelques esprits malveillants fassent en sorte que tu choisisses de te battre du côté de Voldemort. » Il l'observa alors qu'elle était pensive. « Je sais, » reprit-il, « que tu partages un bon nombre de ses idées. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à deux fois avant de t'engager de ce côté-là, car je sais que tu es partagée. Une fois engagée, tu devras assassiner des gens, les torturer, pas seulement des Moldus, des sorciers aussi, ceux qui ne se soumettront pas à lui. Voldemort te promettra beaucoup de choses, mais il ne s'intéresse qu'à une chose. A lui, lui et son pouvoir. Ne l'oublie jamais. »_

_« Tu me renieras ? »_

_Il la dévisagea, interdit par la question._

_« Si je m'engage, tu me renieras ? » Ses yeux embués regardaient son père tristement._

_« Non, je ne te renierai pas Eléa… je serai déçu c'est certain, mais si nous nous retrouvons face à face lors d'un combat, je ne t'épargnerai pas, sache-le ». Son regard bleu avait pris une couleur plus sombre, une expression plus dure. « Néanmoins, je serai toujours là si tu ressens le besoin de me parler, même si tu es… de l'autre côté. »_

_Ils achevèrent la conversation alors que les élèves sortaient bruyamment de leurs salles de cours. Eléa regagna sa salle commune pour souffler un peu et réfléchir à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Pourquoi voulaient-ils tous qu'elle choisisse ? Elle ne voulait pas choisir ! Elle se jeta sur son lit et serra sa vieille peluche contre sa poitrine en y enfouissant sa tête, ce vieux nounours portait encore le parfum de sa mère, cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant, poudrée, douce, légèrement fleurie._

_Pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Elle se disait forte mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle se laissait manipuler par ses sentiments, par ses émotions, elle n'était pas maîtresse d'elle-même et elle détestait ça._

_Sirius._

_Lucius._

_Le jour et la nuit._

_Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle en perdrait un, même si elle ne faisait rien. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir écouté son père et d'être venue en Angleterre. Mais depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle se sentait… vivante. _

_Lentement, prise dans ses pensées, elle s'endormit paisiblement._

_------------------------------_

_Lily la réveilla pour le déjeuner tout étonnée de la voir endormie. Eléa descendit avec elle, vaseuse et ne mangea pas beaucoup, dormir comme ça ne lui réussissait pas du tout._

_Elles passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, ce qui finalement était assez agréable. Eléa était partagée par rapport à Lily. Elle l'aimait bien, elle aimait sa compagnie, mais elle était vraiment exaspérante parfois, elle était bornée, trop sérieuse et qui plus est, elle n'était qu'une « sang-de-bourbe ». Eléa la soupçonnait de la surveiller, par rapport à ses liens avec les Serpentards en particulier, mais ironiquement elle était sa seule amie, la seule femme à qui elle pouvait confier certains secrets, même si elle ne se confiait pas souvent et qu'elle préférait la compagnie des hommes._

_Les garçons les rejoignirent au dîner, après une séance de Quidditch épuisante, puis ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle décorée de vert et de trèfles, où il eurent la surprise de voir un orchestre Irlandais jouer une balade. Le repas fut agréable avec ce fond musical, puis une fois le repas terminé, les professeurs firent disparaître les tables et un bal s'improvisa au son des gigues irlandaises dont la bonne humeur était communicative. _

_Eléa rentra tôt pour aller se coucher, bizarrement elle avait une baisse de régime et avait besoin de sommeil, cela n'arrivait pas souvent, elle irait voir madame Pomfresh le lendemain pour lui demander un remède. Sirius voulut l'accompagner, mais elle refusa, il avait l'air de si bien s'amuser, elle ne voulait pas l'en priver._

_Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'étage de la salle commune des Serdaigles, elle rencontra Severus. Ils se sourirent et s'arrêtèrent pour discuter un peu, ils avaient eu rarement l'occasion de se retrouver seuls ses derniers temps. _

_« Tu as l'air fatiguée », lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue. « Tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui, ça va bien, mais c'est vrai que je suis fatiguée, j'irai à l'infirmerie demain… Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Je vais bien, je voulais te voir, ça tombe bien ! » sourit-il._

_« Ah oui ? » _

_« Vu que tu n'as plus besoin de cours de potions, vu tes excellents résultats », dit-il avec fierté, « j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait approfondir l'occlumancie, si je me souviens, tu n'en as pas fait beaucoup en France… »_

_« Oui, on l'a juste survolé… Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai besoin ? »_

_« Oui, c'est important, surtout en cette période… critique »._

_« Lucius m'avait dit que tu étais très fort en légélimencie et en occlumancie… » Elle continua en essayant d'être détachée « Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Moins bien que toi » répondit-il sèchement. Eléa baissa les yeux, regrettant d'avoir posé LA question. « Tu lui manques beaucoup. »_

_« Il me manque aussi », murmura-t-elle. « Je vais me coucher » reprit-elle. « Je suis vraiment crevée. »_

_« Bien moi aussi, Sarah m'attend. » Il avait un sourire malicieux._

_« On se voit ce week-end pour la première séance ? »_

_« Oui, je pense, je te dirais ça demain. » Il l'embrassa sur le front « Bonne nuit »._

_« Bonne nuit à toi aussi »._

_Elle se rendit enfin dans sa chambre et se mit en nuisette d'un coup de baguette magique, elle eut juste la force d'un passage rapide à la salle de bain, avant de s'endormir, sous une énorme couette douillette, sa vieille peluche contre elle._

_------------------------------_

Poudlard, mars 1997

Le bureau du professeur Dumbledore était chargé d'électricité. Le temps pourtant clair dès l'aube de ce début du mois de mars s'était tout à coup assombri et de gros nuages noirs et menaçants dansaient au-dessus de Poudlard.

Eléa avait repris sa forme humaine mais ses pupilles étaient toujours légèrement dilatées et avaient gardées leur forme allongée lui donnant un regard mystérieux et presque surnaturel alors que leur bleu d'habitude si clair était à présent plus foncé, presque noir.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, proposa poliment le vieux sorcier lui désignant un fauteuil au coin du feu.

Mais elle resta debout, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur et la vapeur n'allait de toute évidence pas tarder à s'échapper de la soupape de sécurité.

- Comment va Lucius Malfoy ? demanda finalement Dumbledore sur un ton calme qui se voulait sarcastique.

- Comment as-tu pu la confier à un couple de Moldus ?? rétorqua-t-elle les dents serrées.

- Et Voldemort ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient toujours la forme ?

- Je ne suis pas dangereuse pour ma propre fille ! continua-t-elle s'efforçant de contenir la rage qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Je n'aurais pas détruite ma fille ! Si tu m'avais laissé une chance, j'aurais pu l'aimer et l'élever parmi les siens, les sorciers, et non dans ce monde de larves !

- Oui, je suis persuadé qu'élever une enfant dans une cellule de la prison d'Azkaban aurait été salutaire et bénéfique pour elle, et très équilibrant…, railla Dumbledore sur un ton toujours aussi calme.

- En tout cas, ça aurait été mieux que parmi ces Sang de bourbe ! cria Eléa.

Les trois pots de terre posés sur la poutre de la cheminée éclatèrent alors et les portraits s'étaient immobilisés et figés dans leurs tableaux.

- Calme-toi, Eléa… Tu vois bien que tu es incapable de te contrôler…, fit remarquer tristement Dumbledore.

- Comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme en apprenant que ma fille a été élevée par des Moldus ?! Tu dis que tu ne m'as pas élevée et peu connue mais tu as reproduit la même chose avec ta petite fille en te défilant et en te débarrassant d'elle, la laissant à ces gens-là !

- Ne renverse pas les rôles Eléa ! dit-il élevant un peu la voix. _Tu_ as fui tes responsabilités ! _Tu_ as décidé de faire un enfant dans ce climat de guerre ! Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accéder à la requête de ton Maître ! Tu savais qu'il y avait un risque, et tu savais qu'il y avait une chance pour que ça se termine comme ça ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas sérieusement que j'allais donner cette enfant à Voldemort ?!

- Tu as gagné de toute manière, déclara-t-elle amèrement. Elle me déteste maintenant, bien joué papa… Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas terminé, je ne m'avouerai pas vaincue, jamais !

- C'est à Hermione de décider à présent, elle a toutes les cartes en main. C'est une enfant intelligente, Eléa, elle sait faire la part des choses mais elle aime bien entendre les choses de vive voix. Elle viendra te voir et je ne l'en empêcherai pas mais je te mets en garde, Eléa… Je ne te laisserai pas manipuler Hermione et ne t'avise pas de l'approcher de Voldemort, termina Dumbledore sur un ton dangereux.

- C'est à elle de décider, tu as raison. Et son choix risque d'être intéressant !

Sur ces mots, Eléa jeta un dernier regard de défi à son père et ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main, sortant du bureau du directeur, la tête haute et martelant les dalles en pierre de ses bottes à hauts talons. Elle atteignit le Grand Hall et fit ouvrir les lourdes portes du château laissant entrer le vent froid dans Poudlard, sous les regards médusés des élèves qui se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Quand elle mit un pied sur le parvis, un éclair transperça les nuages trop nombreux et une forte pluie se mit à tomber. Elle rabattit d'un geste vif et rapide la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et commença à descendre le chemin l'éloignant de Poudlard où elle pourrait transplaner librement.

_------------------------------_

_Little Hangleton, mars 1997_

Les bourrasques de vent faisaient claquer les volets du Manoir alors qu'une pluie battante inondait les fenêtres. Une détonation, suivie de quelques éclairs, fit sursauter la dizaine de Mangemorts réunis dans le salon.

La porte-fenêtre du salon s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer le froid et la pluie. Eléa surgit, dégoulinante d'eau, le regard sombre baignant dans des yeux rouges de larmes et se dirigea sans dire un mot vers l'escalier qu'elle monta en courant.

Rabastan leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu ne la suis pas Lucius ?

- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vais attendre quelques minutes…, ajouta-t-il avant de se replonger dans les parchemins qui jonchaient la table massive.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper une épaisse fumée. Dehors, l'orage s'était calmé et une fine pluie tombait sans bruit. Elle sortit de la petite pièce, enroulée dans une serviette blanche, les cheveux mouillés collant à sa peau diaphane. Lucius l'attendait, près de la fenêtre, il la prit dans ses bras dans lesquels elle éclata en sanglots, il la consola, la berçant, la câlinant.

Après quelques minutes, elle se recula légèrement et leva la tête vers lui.

- Je l'ai retrouvée Lucius, j'ai retrouvé ma fille.

- Vraiment ? dit-il étonné, qui ?

- Tu avais raison, c'est Hermione.

- Granger ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Je savais bien qu'une sang de bourbe ne pouvait être aussi intelligente !

Elle sourit faiblement, puis se détacha des bras de son amant, avec un long soupir.

- Il l'a confiée à des Moldus, dit-elle avec dégoût, MA fille Lucius ! Et si tu savais toutes les choses qu'il lui a dites sur moi !! Elle ne voudra jamais me rencontrer, s'énerva-t-elle. Manipulatrice, je t'en foutrais des manipulatrices, il peut parler !

- Calme-toi chaton…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que je me calme !! cria-t-elle.

Lucius serra les dents et essayait manifestement de ne pas s'énerver à son tour.

- Je connais un peu Grang… Hermione, se reprit-il en voyant le regard féroce de sa maîtresse. Elle est très curieuse… elle te contactera.

- Tu crois ? implora-t-elle.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Tu as raison… Je tombe de sommeil… Elle se dirigea vers le lit et laissa tomber à ses pieds la serviette humide.

Lucius lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil tout en ouvrant la porte et voyant son corps dénudé, se retint de lui sauter dessus. Il se raisonna et descendit retrouver les autres pour le déjeuner. Il irait la réveiller avant la tombée de la nuit, il lui réservait une petite surprise.

_------------------------------_

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Lucius entra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il resta un moment à la contempler endormie, si paisible, ses longs cheveux d'ébène éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa doucement le visage, la tirant de ses rêves profonds.

- Eléa, amour… réveille-toi.

Eléa soupira profondément et ouvrit un œil.

- Déjà ?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi… habille-toi.

- Une surprise ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui… allez dépêche-toi ! Je t'attends en bas.

Elle se hâta donc de s'habiller, d'une robe noire, tranchant avec sa peau pâle, et d'un simple manteau, en se demandant ce que son amant avait prévu pour elle, il savait toujours ce qui lui faisait plaisir.

Elle le retrouva en bas, dans le parc, l'enlaça pour l'embrasser tendrement, cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour et il lui manquait terriblement.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il une étincelle d'impatience dans les yeux.

Elle acquiesça, curieuse. Il la serra dans ses bras et ils transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre parc, devant une grande demeure d'où s'échappaient des voix et des rires.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Près de Londres, dit-il en la prenant par le bras pour se rapprocher d'une fenêtre, chez un couple de notables Moldus… des médecins.

A ce dernier mot, Eléa sursauta

- Des médecins ?

- Qui fêtent leurs dix ans de carrière en compagnie de quelques amis, continua-t-il sur un ton doux, à l'oreille d'Eléa, alors qu'un sourire commençait se dessiner sur les lèvres de celle-ci. Il me semble, reprit-il, que tu as besoin… d'action.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte et un homme de haute stature, les cheveux grisonnants, leur ouvrit la porte d'un air enjoué, un verre de vin à la main.

- Bonsoir… Que puis-je faire pour vo…

Eléa le poussa sur le côté et lui prit son verre de la main, suivie de Lucius qui claqua la porte, faisant sursauter la dizaine de convives présente. Une femme blonde, élancée, s'avança vers elle hésitante et inquiète.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

- Je dirais… Eléa eut un sourire sadique, …la mort.

La femme la regarda incrédule.

- Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas très marrant !

- Ça peut l'être… enfin ça dépend pour qui…

- Prenez tout, notre argent, les bijoux, se précipita l'homme qui leur avait ouvert la porte.

- De l'argent ? Elle eut un petit rire moqueur, mais l'argent ne représente rien !

Lucius leva sa baguette dans un geste circulaire, _« insonnorium »_, puis la tourna dans l'autre sens, et sous les yeux éberlués de invités, volets et portes se fermèrent dans un bruit sourd et sec. Puis il monta visiter les étages pour vérifier si personne ne se cachait plus haut.

- Alors que voulez-vous ? cria l'homme à Eléa qui regardait son amant monter.

Eléa leva un sourcil et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Ce que je veux ?? _Endoloris_ !

L'homme s'écroula au sol, hurlant de douleur. Les invités étaient figés d'horreur et la femme blonde s'approcha de lui pour savoir si il allait bien.

Restée seule avec les « otages », Eléa les réunit tous dans le salon où était servi l'apéritif. Elle les fit s'asseoir sur les canapés et fauteuils, ils étaient effrayés et s'échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension. Elle demanda alors qui étaient les propriétaires de la maison et l'homme qu'elle venait de blesser et la femme blonde levèrent des mains tremblantes. Avec un sourire carnassier, Eléa les fit asseoir sur deux chaises et les ligota avec des liens magiques.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit l'homme d'une voix hésitante, que nous voulez-vous ? Pourquoi vous en prendre à nous ?

- Pourquoi ? Elle les fixa durement, regardez-vous ! Vous vous prenez pour les maîtres du monde alors que vous devriez ramper devant nous, vous êtes pires que la vermine, des parasites qui ne méritent pas de vivre, je vomis votre race et tout ce qu'elle apporte ! Et vous ! Elle pointa le couple ligoté de sa baguette. Vous encore plus que les autres, médecins… Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous voulez sauver des vies ? Essayez donc de sauver vos amis !

Elle empoigna par les cheveux une invitée et la jeta à terre devant eux. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la gorge et elle fendit l'air d'un bref mouvement horizontal qui laissa une traînée de fumée rouge. La femme eut un air surpris alors qu'un fin filet de sang s'échappait de son cou, puis elle s'écroula, sa tête roulant dans la direction opposée de son corps. Lucius l'arrêta de son pied.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, la charma-t-il, ignorant les cris et les pleurs des convives.

- Je me suis laissée emporter…

Elle se retourna pour observer la dizaine de personnes qu'il restait.

- Bien… Par qui va-t-on commencer ?

Elle jeta des « _endoloris_ » à profusion, ils hurlaient de peur, de douleur, Eléa prenait un malin plaisir à les voir souffrir, sa haine des Moldus n'avait jamais été plus forte depuis la mort de sa mère.

Les têtes tombèrent, déversant leur sang dans une marre sombre et épaisse, puis elle s'approcha du seul couple qui restait en vie, mise à part les médecins.

- Je vous en prie, implora l'homme, je vous en prie, laissez-la partir !

- C'est ta femme ? demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

- Oui… oui, c'est ma femme, pleura l'homme.

- Bien… Elle leva sa baguette « _Imperio_ ».

l'homme se calma, les yeux dans le vague. Eléa fit apparaître un long couteau qu'elle lui tendit.

- Tue-la, ordonna-t-elle.

La femme qui était à côté de lui recula instinctivement devant le regard vide de son mari qui se tourna vers elle, levant son couteau qu'il enfonça dans sa chair à plusieurs reprises arrachant des cris à sa femme. Le couple ligoté hurla, la femme vomit devant la violence du geste.

Eléa mit fin au sortilège d'Imperium et laissa l'homme un instant seul avec sa conscience devant ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il devint fou de chagrin et soudain il leva son couteau dans l'intention de se suicider, mais Eléa le prit de vitesse et fit disparaître l'arme.

- Ah non ! se vexa-t-elle.

Lucius s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, puis il longea son bras et prit sa main dans laquelle elle tenait sa baguette et tout en l'embrassant dans le cou la leva vers l'homme et prononça les mots « _Avada Kedavra_ ». Le jet de lumière verte le frappa en plein cœur et il mourut sur le coup.

Lucius continuait d'embrasser sa maîtresse dans le cou, lui caressant la poitrine d'une main et remontant sa jupe de l'autre. Eléa gémit, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et il la serra violemment contre lui. Il débarrassa le canapé d'une victime et de sa tête ensanglantée, y jetant Eléa dont les cheveux s'imprégnèrent du sang du cadavre alors qu'elle s'allongeait pour s'offrir à son amour.

Il la prit là, sauvagement, comme deux animaux s'accouplant au milieu de leurs proies, car en cet instant c'est ce qu'ils étaient, des prédateurs, et leur plaisir en fut décuplé.

Ils se rhabillèrent et s'embrassèrent langoureusement, leurs pieds baignant dans l'énorme tâche visqueuse, ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre, encore parcourus d'ondes de plaisir.

- Toi seul sais comment me satisfaire, ronronna-t-elle.

- Ce fut un plaisir chaton, susurra-t-il. Que veux-tu faire d'eux ? Il désigna les deux médecins qui étaient livides et à bout de nerfs.

- J'hésite entre les laisser vivre avec ce traumatisme ou les tuer…

Ils échangèrent un regard et les tuèrent ensemble. Avant de quitter la maison, Eléa se retourna pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, puis elle rejoignit Lucius qui allumait une cigarette aux volutes de fumées mauves. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sur le parvis, à savourer la fraîcheur de la nuit. Eléa se tourna vers lui, encore grisée de tous ces événements, elle lui sourit largement.

- A toi l'honneur, amour…

- Merci… Elle reprit sa baguette_, Morsmordre !_

De sa baguette s'enfuit une longue fumée verte qui imprima dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres. Ils la contemplèrent quelques secondes avant de transplaner vers le manoir, où ils prirent une douche brûlante, leurs corps unis à nouveau, alors que sur eux, l'eau faisait glisser les traces de sang frais dont ils étaient tâchés.

_------------------------------_

Ils arrivèrent à destination un quart d'heure après l'alerte donnée par Tonks. Elle était apparue dans la cheminée du Directeur vers vingt-deux heures, la Marque des Ténèbres était inscrite dans le ciel d'une banlieue paisible à l'ouest de Londres. Elle s'y était rendue, accompagnée de Shackelbolt, mais la scène était tellement horrible qu'elle n'avait pu rester. Ils demandaient la présence de Dumbledore, ils avaient besoin d'aide. Le Directeur demanda à Severus Snape de l'accompagner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Shackelbolt devant la grande et luxueuse maison, il avait l'air choqué et légèrement tremblant. Il les fit entrer et dès l'instant où leurs pieds franchirent la porte, ils comprirent l'origine de son trouble. Un véritable massacre s'étendait devant leurs yeux. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, marchant dans la marre de sang, Severus regardait les victimes, perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de choses, autrefois il avait même participé à de telles actions.

- Severus ? l'appela le Directeur.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- D'après vous, quel Mangemort est à l'origine de tout ceci ?

- Malheureusement, Monsieur, je ne connais qu'une sorcière qui exécute de cette manière, dit-il le regard sombre. Je suppose que le fait que les propriétaires de la maison soient médecins ne vous a pas échappé…

- Non, en effet, soupira le vieil homme, elle n'a pas changé… elle ne changera jamais…

- A qui la faute ? siffla Severus, s'étonnant lui même de cette réflexion.

Le Directeur s'était retourné vivement vers lui et le dévisageait durement.

- Que voulez-vous dire Severus ? Me reprochez-vous ce qui arrive ?

- Je dis simplement que les choses auraient pu se passer autrement.

- Précisez votre pensée ! ordonna Dumbledore.

- Il y a seize ans, si vous aviez occulté votre colère, vous auriez vu lorsque vous avez forcé ses pensées qu'Eléa était morte de peur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était protéger l'enfant ! Elle voulait quitter le clan, elle voulait s'enfuir. Vous auriez dû le voir et la protéger et cette pauvre gamine ne serait pas née en prison !

Dumbledore venait de prendre vingt ans d'un coup. Il fixait Snape, qui n'avait jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton ni parler du passé, de quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

- Je l'ignorais, Severus. Tout ce que j'ai pu lire en elle ce soir là, mis à part les images de sa trahison, n'était que haine et colère. En aucun cas je n'ai pas ressenti de la peur ou de l'amour pour l'enfant.

- Elle l'aimait, soupira le professeur, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à quitter Lucius, à risquer sa vie et s'enfuir pour attendre la fin de la guerre.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes en silence, chacun pensant à ce qu'aurait changé cette révélation si elle avait eu lieu seize ans plus tôt. Cela aurait _tout_ changé.

Ils quittèrent le lieu du crime en silence, des journalistes étaient présents et harcelaient les Aurors de questions. L'histoire ferait les gros titres des presses moldues et sorcières. Shackelbolt se chargea de prévenir la police moldue.

Ils rentrèrent au château et une fois dans le bureau du Directeur, celui-ci remercia Severus de l'avoir accompagné et de l'avoir éclairé sur le passé, certes cela ne changerait rien au présent mais il avait apprécié sa franchise.

Le professeur se retira et se dirigea vers ses appartements, laissant Dumbledore seul, une larme silencieuse se perdant dans sa barbe. Sa relation avec sa fille avait été un véritable échec avec des conséquences importantes, n'avait-il pas ressenti sa peur ou n'avait-il pas voulu la ressentir ? Il se sentait las de remuer tout ces souvenirs et il s'assit dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée, se laissant envahir par la douce chaleur du feu.

_Poudlard, mars 1978_

_Eléa se réveilla tard le lendemain en pleine forme. Après un long moment passé dans la salle de bain, elle rejoignit les autres élèves pour le déjeuner, fraîche et reposée._

_Elle vit Lily et les quatre garçons, attablés discutant gravement. Elle embrassa Sirius, ravi qu'elle aille mieux, puis les interrogea sur la cause de leurs tristes mines. Lily lui expliqua alors qu'un attentat avait eu lieu en Irlande du Nord, faisant des centaines de victimes, elle avait de la famille là-bas et se faisait beaucoup de souci, elle attendait un courrier de ses parents pour la rassurer. Eléa essaya de sembler ennuyée, lui adressa des mots de réconforts sous le regard glacial de James et ils déjeunèrent en silence._

_Eléa relisait pour la douzième fois la même phrase de son livre sur l'occlumancie. La bibliothèque était pratiquement vide, elle jeta un œil distrait à la fenêtre et remarqua que Sirius la regardait d'un air bizarre. Elle soupira et se replongea dans son livre, mais le regard insistant de son compagnon la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose._

_« Sirius », dit-elle d'un ton agacé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? »_

_Il plissa les yeux et posa son livre poussiéreux._

_« ça ne t'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? Quand Lily t'a annoncé pour l'attentat de cette nuit… et pour sa famille. »_

_« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »_

_« Réponds-moi simplement. »_

_Eléa hésita un petit moment puis reprit sèchement « Non. Ça ne m'a rien fait. »_

_« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit que tu étais désolée alors ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… par politesse, c'est mon amie après tout. »_

_« Tu aurais dû t'abstenir. Cela sonnait complètement faux et tes yeux t'ont trahie. » Il la regardait à présent assez durement._

_« Si je n'avais rien dit, tu me l'aurais reproché aussi… A moi de te poser une question maintenant. » Il leva un sourcil interrogateur « Cela te gêne que je ne ressente rien pour la mort de ces Moldus ? »_

_« Oui, ça me dérange », avoua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence._

_« Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour les Moldus, tu devrais plutôt me remercier pour les efforts que je fais. »_

_Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes puis reprirent chacun leur activité, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation._

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle parla à Rémus de tout et de rien, de cette discussion qu'elle avait eue plus tôt avec Sirius, il s'était contenté de l'écouter, sans lui donner de réponses. Puis elle lui parla des cours d'occlumancie qu'elle allait prendre avec Snape, matière qu'elle ne maîtrisait absolument pas. Il fut surpris et à la fois inquiet. Severus Snape était très fort en la matière et il craignait qu'il découvre le secret d'Eléa sur sa filiation. Mais elle le rassura, son père avait pris ses précautions, nul ne pouvait accéder à ses souvenirs, ou ses pensées sur son père. Dumbledore lui avait jeté un sort quand elle était plus jeune, dès que Voldemort avait prit du pouvoir, par mesure de sécurité._

_Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance assez froide et triste. Lily broyait du noir, attendant des nouvelles de sa famille, James la réconfortait comme il pouvait, Peter et Rémus travaillaient sur un devoir compliqué de runes anciennes. Quant à Sirius, il n'avait pas eu de gestes d'affection après la conversation de la bibliothèque et Eléa n'arrivait pas à le cerner, à savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser quand il la regardait. Regrettait-il leur relation ? Voulait-il la quitter ?_

_Elle ignorait tout cela et ne voulait pas lui en parler, elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse._

Poudlard, mars 1997

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron furent soulagés d'apprendre de la bouche du directeur qu'Hermione allait mieux et ils furent ravis quand le vieil homme ajouta qu'ils étaient autorisés à lui rendre visite après leur cours matinaux. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie passerait plus vite et serait moins ennuyeux, et ils n'en étaient pas mécontents. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner et Harry se hâta d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle à Ginny, Luna et Neville. La bonne humeur matinale fut grandement entamée quand Luna leur fit part des nouvelles peu réjouissantes qu'elle venait de lire dans la Gazette du sorcier. Un massacre perpétué chez des médecins Moldus leur coupa l'appétit et l'idée que les Mangemorts avaient encore frappé et d'une manière si cruelle en faisant ensuite apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres les inquiéta grandement. Ils décidèrent cependant à l'unanimité de ne rien dire pour le moment à Hermione. Elle n'allait déjà pas très bien, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, et ils trouvèrent judicieux et sage de ne pas en rajouter une couche. Elle le saurait de toute manière tôt ou tard, mais le moment était à présent mal choisi. Harry exprima son étonnement concernant le fait que sa cicatrice ne l'avait absolument pas fait souffrir malgré les exactions répétées des Mangemorts depuis quelques temps et la présence discrète mais pesante de Voldemort dans les alentours. Hermione aurait, il en était sûr, une théorie là-dessus, mais Harry répéta bien à ses amis de l'épargner pour le moment, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter et la surcharger de boulot supplémentaire vu qu'elle voudrait immanquablement faire des recherches concernant ce phénomène.

Hermione s'était levée et avait quelques pas dans l'infirmerie, tôt dans la matinée, mais elle avait toujours aussi mal au dos et quand elle avait senti que la migraine était en train de s'installer insidieusement dans son crâne, elle s'était recouchée et s'était rendormie. La pluie qui martelait les grandes vitres l'avait bercée et elle avait sombré rapidement dans un sommeil qui, elle l'espérait, lui ferait oublier sa mauvaise chute et les douleurs lancinantes qui en résultaient.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux en fin de matinée, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'avait plus mal à la tête mais elle sursauta quand elle découvrit la silhouette qui l'observait, le visage inquiet, à quelques pas d'elle.

- Draco ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi les rideaux sont-ils tirés ?

Il esquissa un sourire et s'approcha du lit avant de s'y asseoir doucement.

- Je ne suis pas censé être là..., chuchota-t-il lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle fit en sorte de se relever un peu et il approcha une main de son visage, lui tournant légèrement la tête pour mieux voir sa blessure.

- Et bien, tu ne t'es pas ratée dis-moi ! dit-il en découvrant que tout le contour de son œil était encore jaune.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de jouer les Médicomages au rabais...

- Hey ! se mit-il à rire avant de s'exécuter sans se faire prier davantage.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser qui se voulait trop sage. Il posa finalement sa tête sur sa poitrine sentant son cœur qui battait et sa respiration régulière. Elle caressait ses cheveux lentement, le regard perdu dans le vague mais heureuse de sa présence pendant qu'il jouait machinalement avec les cordons du corsage de sa chemise de nuit.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça bébé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, surprise par le surnom par lequel il venait de l'appeler. Elle se mit à sourire, trouvant l'attention touchante et mignonne tout en réalisant que Draco Malfoy n'était finalement qu'un incorrigible sentimental si on se donnait la peine de voir derrière le masque d'arrogance qui caractérisait si bien la Maison à laquelle il appartenait.

- J'ai raté une marche la nuit d'avant et je suis tombée dans les escaliers, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le château en pleine nuit ?

- J'avais perdu mon chat...

Il leva un œil moqueur vers elle.

- Dis plutôt que tu allais rejoindre ton amant !

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'avoue..., dit-elle entrant dans son jeu avant d'ajouter voyant qu'il ne souriait plus : mais je n'ai jamais atteint les sous-sols de Poudlard pour me rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards... Le destin en a décidé autrement et il m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une chose convenable pour une prude jeune fille de Gryffondor.

Il retint un fou rire et l'embrassa dans le cou, commençant à la chatouiller. Elle se mit à crier et il posa une main sur sa bouche lui indiquant de se taire. Elle le poussa finalement avec une grimace de douleur.

- Tu me fais mal Draco... J'ai mal au dos.

Il se dégagea un peu d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, excuse-moi bébé, dit-il sincèrement déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se décala un peu sur sa gauche, lui laissant un peu de place pour s'allonger à côté d'elle et lui prêta un bout de son oreiller. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et ils restèrent un moment silencieux à regarder le plafond.

- Tu veux apprendre une bonne nouvelle ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Ouais...

- J'ai fini mon rapport sur les runes !

Elle eut un petit rire et se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait bouclé le sien depuis longtemps.

- Tu le reliras ?

- Bien sûr, tu peux me le laisser si tu veux.

- Hors de question, tu dois te reposer. On verra ça quand tu iras mieux.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-le moi, je m'ennuie à mourir ici..., insista-t-elle une moue boudeuse.

- Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il.

Il se releva, sortit son parchemin de son sac et le posa sur la table de chevet.

- Je vais devoir y aller bébé, dit-il finalement.

- Non, reste... Elle lui jeta un regard implorant.

- Je ne peux pas, et la vieille souris va finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose, dit-il désignant le paravent.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement sur les lèvres, et se figea quand il entendit une voix derrière les rideaux.

- Mione ? Tu es là ? On peut venir ?

C'était la voix de Ron, et ils eurent un instant de panique alors que Draco s'était relevé d'un bond.

- Oui..., oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle finalement.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent, et Ron et Harry restèrent interdits en découvrant Draco.

- Malfoy ? déclara Ron surpris.

Draco lança un regard mauvais aux deux Gryffondors avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- Voilà tes deux chevaliers servants Granger, dit-il d'une voix traînante avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus agressif : et ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre que je sois obligé de tout me taper tout seul !

- Dégage Malfoy..., répliqua Hermione d'une voix fatiguée et sans conviction.

Draco ramassa son sac et bouscula Ron avant de quitter d'un pas rapide l'infirmerie.

- Est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il soit dans tes pattes celui-là ? râla Ron.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il te donne ses devoirs à faire Hermy…, déclara Harry dont l'antipathie envers Malfoy était plus que perceptible.

- Non, il voulait juste que je revois son rapport, répondit-elle désignant le parchemin sur la petite table. Et je ne me laisse pas faire par Malfoy, rassurez-vous…

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda finalement Harry changeant de sujet de conversation.

- Il est gonflé quand même…, continua à marmonner Ron prenant une chaise pour s'y asseoir alors que Harry s'était installé sur le rebord du lit d'Hermione.

- J'ai mal à peu près partout, surtout au dos, et je suis plutôt fatiguée, avoua-t-elle s'efforçant tout de même de sourire à ses amis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais en pleine nuit dans les couloirs mione ? demanda Ron abasourdi.

- Je cherchais mon chat…, mentit-elle à nouveau. Je suis tombée voilà tout, c'est une mauvaise chute, bête et stupide, pas de quoi épiloguer dessus pendant cent sept ans…

- Tu aurais pu te faire plus mal…, fit remarquer Harry en scrutant l'œil bien amoché de la jeune sorcière.

- Je sais, c'est aussi ce que m'a dit Mme Pomfresh, j'ai eu de la chance… Mes parents doivent veiller sur moi de là où ils sont…, dit-elle tristement.

- Ils sont avec les miens alors, comme ça tu as eu une protection renforcée, ajouta Harry un large sourire qui ne put qu'illuminer le visage fatigué d'Hermione.

- J'espère que Mme Pomfresh me laissera sortir avant le week-end…

- Tu veux connaître la bonne nouvelle ? demanda Ron dont la mine laissait un doute quant à l'opportunité de cette nouvelle et son caractère réjouissant.

- Ron ! râla Harry. N'embête pas Hermy avec ça, laisse-la se remettre…

- Oui, et bien je veux connaître la bonne nouvelle moi maintenant…

Harry lança un regard noir à Ron qui fit une mine cramoisie.

- On connaît la date pour le test d'astronomie Hermy…, expliqua Harry. Sinistra nous a fait savoir qu'il aurait lieu le 21 mars, à 23h, dans la Tour d'Astronomie et qu'il fallait prévoir des vêtements chauds. Il faut revoir le système solaire, les planètes, les étoiles, les constellations, les phénomènes comme les trous noirs, les novas, les comètes, les météorites, les éclipses… Je t'ai tout noté, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Mais c'est dans moins de deux semaines ! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant avec une grimace de douleur. C'est plutôt logique, ce sera l'équinoxe de printemps. Il faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici avant le week-end…

- Bravo Ron…, lança une fois encore Harry en soupirant.

- Arrête Harry, vous avez bien fait de me le dire… Si je suis encore coincée ici pour deux jours, tu pourras m'apporter quelques livres pour que je m'avance ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

- A part ça, j'ai manqué quoi ? demanda Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

- Rien de bien passionnant…, répondit Harry en réfléchissant. Je t'ai pris les devoirs à faire, McGonagall nous en a encore donnés une tonne mais elle a dit qu'on pouvait les faire ensemble puisque tu es souffrante.

- Ah si, très important, ajouta Ron. Neville a failli mettre le feu à la salle commune hier soir !

Ron raconta la mésaventure de Neville et ses maladresses légendaires et les trois amis rirent de bon cœur pendant quelques minutes avant que Mme Pomfresh ne vienne les interrompre.

- Il faudrait penser à laisser cette jeune personne se reposer, déclara l'infirmière.

- Est-ce que je pourrais sortir vendredi ? demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

- Si vous êtes suffisamment en forme, je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient… Si vous finissez vos repas, vous augmentez vos chances Miss Granger, répondit Mme Pomfresh avec habilité et un petit sourire.

Harry et Ron s'étaient levés et écoutaient la conversation avec intérêt. Ils lui déposèrent chacun un baiser sur la joue et Harry déclara avant de prendre congé :

- Tu as bien évidemment des bisous de prompts rétablissements de la part de Ginny et Luna.

- Et même de Neville ! ajouta Ron, ce qui fit rire Hermione qui regarda partir ses amis avec le moral quelque peu retrouvé.

Poudlard, mars 1978

_Sa première séance d'occlumancie avec Severus ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, bien au contraire. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une des salles de classe, face à face, il avait alors levé sa baguette et prononcé la formule magique. Eléa essaya de former une sorte de muraille psychologique, qu'il détruisit en une fraction de seconde tandis qu'un flot de souvenirs envahissait sa tête. Son entrée à Beauxbâtons, son premier flirt, les disputes avec sa mère, la mort de sa mère, son enterrement, le cercueil… elle se sentit défaillir et perdit connaissance. Severus la réveilla quelques minutes après._

_« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en l'aidant à se relever._

_« ça va, ça va », mentit-elle._

_« Ecoute-moi bien, tu vas faire le vide en toi, ne penser à rien… »_

_« Je ne peux pas Sev », le coupa-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas assez forte. » _

_« Tu es la sorcière la plus puissante que je connaisse », dit-il avec douceur, « tu peux y arriver… On recommence, prépare-toi. »_

_A contrecœur, elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. « Legelimens » . Elle résista quelques secondes, puis elle sentit qu'il accentuait son « attaque » et elle céda, le corps de sa mère pâle et sans vie, le sang qui avait coulé au coin de sa lèvre, l'homme qui se tenait face à elle , elle fut envahie par la rage qu'elle avait ressentie jadis et qu'elle ressentait toujours au fond d'elle, il força encore, elle faiblit. _

_Un violent mal de tête l'assaillit et il décida de mettre fin à la séance. Il lui conseilla de s'entraîner à fermer son esprit, à construire un mur autour d'elle, elle ferait des progrès rapidement._

_Le mal de tête la suivit encore toute la soirée, inquiétant Sirius –ce qui était bon signe- et ses autres amis. Elle décida d'aller se coucher tôt, se passant avec plaisir d'une conversation sur les différentes équipes de Quidditch et leur avenir. Elle embrassa Sirius tendrement avant de s'absenter, puis une fois dans son lit, elle essaya de suivre les conseils de Severus, mais le sommeil était plus fort qu'elle et elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte._

Poudlard, mars 1997

Hermione fut à sa plus grande joie autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie le samedi matin. Elle se sentait tout à fait bien, n'avait plus mal nulle part et la plaie à son arcade sourcilière était complètement refermée, laissant n'apparaître à présent qu'une petite cicatrice à peine visible dans le coin de ses sourcils.

Elle fut surprise d'être accueillie sous un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Son euphorie retomba d'un coup quand elle s'aperçut du retard qu'elle avait à rattraper dans ses cours et ses devoirs. Elle passa donc la plus grande partie du week-end à la bibliothèque à travailler studieusement. Elle se laissa tout de même emmener par Draco dans la Tour d'Astronomie le dimanche après-midi et en redescendit rougissante ayant du mal à réaliser qu'elle l'avait autorisé à la caresser comme il venait de le faire. C'était après tout agréable et il était plutôt doué, sachant prodiguer des caresses dans des endroits débordants de volupté.

Les dix jours qui suivirent furent un véritable marathon compte tenu du test d'astronomie qui s'apparentait à un véritable examen final.

Le vendredi 21 mars arriva trop vite aux yeux d'Hermione et elle passa la journée à répéter qu'elle allait rater le test, sous l'exaspération de Ron et Harry. Même Draco prétexta un devoir urgent à faire pour ne pas avoir à la supporter elle et son défaitisme, lui promettant quand même mais d'une manière prudente de la retrouver dans la Tour, tard, après son examen.

Elle se relaxa en fin d'après-midi dans le parc en compagnie de Ginny, appréciant d'apercevoir les bourgeons sur les arbres et les oiseaux qui chantaient, accueillant avec gaieté le printemps qui venait enfin d'arriver. Le soleil avait fait une timide apparition et elles étaient assises sur un banc emmagasinant les premiers rayons lumineux de la nouvelle saison.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvées toi et moi Gin'…, déclara soudainement Hermione.

- Tu as raison, et tu m'as manqué…, avoua la rouquine sincèrement. Il y a Harry et je m'en veux de te délaisser pour lui…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Gin'… C'est normal et puis Harry est heureux, ça se voit, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Vous le méritez et vous allez super bien ensemble, déclara Hermione avec un large sourire.

- Merci. Ca me touche beaucoup mione… J'aime vraiment Harry tu sais.

- Je le sais ! se mit à rire doucement Hermione. Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis la première fois où tu l'as vu et même peut-être avant !

- Je ne le connaissais pas ! se défendit Ginny. Là, c'est différent, je l'aime pour lui et pas juste pour ce qu'il a vécu et toute la célébrité qu'il en a retiré malgré lui…

- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire ! Je peux te poser une question indiscrète Gin' ?

- Vas-y, je t'écoute…

- Est-ce qu'avec Harry, vous avez… enfin, je suis sûre que vous avez… enfin, tu vois quoi… Comment est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione légèrement embarrassée.

Ginny se mit à rougir en baissant la tête.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends Gin', s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt embarrassant et Harry est mon meilleur ami…

- Non, non, ça va… C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ça. Je n'ai pas de sœur et puis bon, je ne me vois pas en parler à ma mère…, expliqua Ginny. J'aime vraiment Harry et je crois que je n'ai pas hésité parce que j'étais sûre de mes sentiments. Dean avait bien tenté mais je n'ai jamais voulu. Avec Harry, c'est différent. Bon, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir la première fois mais je m'attendais à pire, et puis Harry a tellement été prévenant que je peux dire que ça s'est très bien passé. Maintenant, c'est génial ! termina la rouquine.

- Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie tu sais Gin' ! s'exclama Hermione et Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Y'a intérêt ! Je n'aurais pas raconté ça à n'importe qui ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça mione ? Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Ginny à son tour d'être curieuse.

- Non, non, il n'y a personne, mentit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Tu peux me le dire si tu as quelqu'un, je sais garder un secret…

Hermione regarda Ginny et hésita une seconde, sur le point de lui révéler la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui dire.

- Il n'y a personne Gin'…, mentit-elle à nouveau et son mensonge lui creva le cœur.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui te plaît alors ? insista Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Non, même pas… Si je te dis un secret Gin', tu promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

- Je te le jure ! s'exclama la rouquine s'asseyant en tailleur sur le banc.

- Il m'est arrivé de penser à Ron autrement qu'en ami…, avoua Hermione.

- Tu rigoles ??! Je m'en doutais un peu en fait…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, vous aviez parfois une attitude bizarre tous les deux. Ron était amoureux de toi, j'en suis sûre. Maintenant, il y a Luna mais je suis persuadée que tu restes spéciale pour lui. Tu as des regrets ? demanda Ginny un peu inquiète.

- Non, aucun regret, sincèrement. Ron est un ami, je voulais juste que tu le saches, c'est tout. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai été un peu jalouse au début de sa relation avec Luna, mais Ron est définitivement un ami.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on te trouve quelqu'un mione…

- Je n'ai besoin de personne ! se mit à rire Hermione.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! déclara Ginny, un sourire coquin.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione faisant mine d'être choquée.

Leurs rires résonnèrent dans le parc alors qu'elles remontaient en direction du château, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Poudlard, mars 1978

_Le début de la semaine se passa plutôt bien. Lily reçut enfin de bonnes nouvelles de sa famille, qui avait été épargnée par les attentats, elle retrouva enfin le sourire ce qui soulagea James, qui fut du coup beaucoup plus agréable. Tout était redevenu normal entre Eléa et Sirius, il était même très affectueux ce qui réconforta Eléa, qui se délectait de retrouver enfin, les bras – et le corps- de son amant._

_Suite aux résultats des ASPIC, ils recommencèrent à apprendre la fin du programme de septième année, dont le niveau était assez difficile, surtout en théorie, puisqu'il s'agissait la plupart du temps de décortiquer les différentes étapes d'un sort. Ainsi, en Sortilèges, ils durent comprendre le fonctionnement de la pensée et des émotions et comment ils agissaient sur la baguette, ainsi que sur la puissance du sortilège en lui-même. Le même processus de compréhension et d'analyse était demandé dans la plupart des matières, c'était très intéressant mais long et soporifique. Plusieurs élèves prenaient même une potion anti-sommeil pour ne pas s'endormir en cours car ils souffraient de manque de sommeil à force de travailler, le soir et souvent une partie de la nuit, sur les différents travaux qui leur était demandés._

_Le jeudi, avant que le déjeuner ne soit servi, Dumbledore avait fait taire tous les élèves en se plaçant devant son pupitre, d'un air grave, se tenant fermement au volatile doré. Le silence régna alors, chargé de questions et d'étonnement._

_« Vous savez tous, maintenant, que la nuit de la Saint Patrick a été particulièrement sanglante en Irlande du Nord, faisant des centaines de victimes.»_

_Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent des quatre gigantesques tables._

_« Mes enfants… J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ces attentats ont été revendiqués par les Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort… »_

_Des cris d'étonnement et d'effroi se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle. Eléa n'écouta pas le reste du discours, elle observa les réactions. Ses amis avaient le visage sombre et résolu, buvant les paroles de Dumbledore, certains Gryffondors étaient apeurés, d'autres avaient les larmes aux yeux. De la place qu'elle occupait à leur table, à la gauche de Sirius, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la table voisine, celle des Serpentards et accrocha le regard de Lucius. Il était déjà au courant de cette nouvelle et souriait légèrement. Severus, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, ils savaient tous et restaient de marbre face au discours anti-mangemort et sécurisant de son père._

_Le repas se passa dans un silence lourd et angoissé, Lily mangea peu, ainsi que James qui ruminait dans son coin. En fait, seul Eléa mangea normalement sans se soucier de l'atmosphère pesante. Elle s'attendit plusieurs fois à ce que James fasse des remarques acides sur ses relations avec les Serpentards et sa haine des Moldus mais il ne fit rien, sûrement à cause des coups de pieds de Sirius qu'il reçut dans les tibias._

_Ainsi se passa la fin de la semaine, dans la morosité, les regards sous-entendus, le silence. Eléa en eut rapidement marre et entraîna plusieurs fois Sirius pour des balades amoureuses, ou coquines, lui faisant oublier tous ces tracas. Ils parlèrent aussi beaucoup, sans aborder les attentats. Elle sentit quand même une petite distance entre eux, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur quand il la regardait dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas le même regard, il n'y avait plus la même étincelle._

_------------------------------_

_Le dimanche suivant, Eléa eut à nouveau une séance d'occlumancie. Elle s'était beaucoup entraînée et considérait ce « cours » comme un défi. Elle réussirait, elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard, elle ne faillirait pas. Severus se rendit compte de ses progrès dès le premier exercice, elle résista plus longtemps et il redoubla l'intensité de ses « attaques ». Elle ressentit une violente douleur, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait se diviser en deux. Une fois encore, elle fut submergée par les souvenirs. Elle se revit jeter un sort très puissant à douze ans, le visage de ses professeurs étonnés et inquiets de ses pouvoirs, elle ressentit ce sentiment de puissance qu'elle découvrait puis elle vit sa mère charmant un Moldu et le cercueil ouvert sur celle-ci endormie pour l'éternité. Elle sentit couler les larmes chaudes de colère sur ses joues et la haine qui circulait dans ses veines, son sang tapait contre ses temps, mêlé à la douleur, elle s'écroula sur le sol, en larmes._

_Severus s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la consolant._

_« Je ne veux pas revivre ça Severus, je ne peux pas », dit-elle dans un sanglot au bout de quelques minutes. « C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! »_

_« Non, tu vas y arriver. » Il la serra encore plus fort, lui donna un baiser sur le front. « tu es assez forte pour ça… écoute moi… » Elle redressa la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « tu dois te servir de cette douleur pour faire barrage à l'intrusion. La douleur et la souffrance te permettront de rejeter l'attaque avec deux fois plus de puissance, il suffit de les transformer en force. Tu comprends ? »_

_Elle eut quelques secondes de réflexion, puis son visage s'éclaira. « Oui, je crois que j'ai compris. »_

_Ils se relevèrent alors et reprirent leurs positions. Severus attaqua. Elle résista, il accentua son sort, elle résista encore, puis il redoubla d'intensité, elle sentit ses défenses lâcher et les images commencèrent à envahir son esprit. Elle serra ses poings et elle prit toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait comme pour la plaquer devant elle, les images s'enfuirent. Elle avança d'un pas, Severus recula puis essaya de forcer encore ses pensées, le même mal de tête s'insinua lentement, mais elle passa outre et renforça ses défenses. Une aura de puissance s'émana d'elle. Il céda. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eléa._

_« Bien… excellent même, » s'étonna-t-il._

_« C'est grâce à tes conseils »._

_« Nous ferons une autre séance la semaine prochaine… », décida-t-il, « histoire de voir si ce n'était pas un coup de chance », siffla-t-il._

_« Severus ! » Elle le frappa gentiment à l'épaule, puis éclata de rire. Elle porta sa main à sur sa tempe droite. « J'ai mal à la tête… »_

_« C'est normal, je n'y suis pas allé de main morte, j'ai un début de migraine aussi… » _

_Ils quittèrent la salle de cours pour se diriger tous les deux vers l'infirmerie, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient inventer comme explication pour justifier leurs violents maux de tête._

Poudlard, 21 mars 1997

Hermione tombait de sommeil quand Harry la secoua dans la salle commune afin qu'ils se rendent dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour le test prévu par le professeur Sinistra.

- Bien ! commença le professeur sur un ton énergique afin de réveiller sa classe quelque peu endormie. Voici comment vont se dérouler les épreuves ! Vous allez d'abord passer une demi-heure à répondre à une série de questions, il y en a quarante, puis-

- Quarante questions en une demi-heure ! s'exclama Padma Patil alors que plusieurs élèves acquiescèrent.

- Je ne vous demande pas d'écrire un roman pour chaque réponse, et puis les vingt dernières sont sous forme de QCM, expliqua le professeur. Je disais donc, après cette demi-heure de questions, une autre demi-heure sera consacrée à l'établissement d'une constellation sur vos ardoises magiques, dont vous tirerez le nom au hasard, avant de la reproduire en trois dimensions dans l'air à l'aide des sorts que nous avons vus jusqu'à présent. Et enfin, pour la dernière demi-heure, nous monterons sur le balcon et à l'aide des télescopes à votre disposition, vous serez chargés de me montrer votre constellation. Des questions ?

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent mais personne ne posa de questions en particulier. Hermione trouva les questions du test plutôt faciles ce qui la soulagea quelque peu, surtout quand elle découvrit le nom de la constellation qu'elle allait devoir reproduire et trouver dans le ciel. Ce n'était vraiment pas la plus simple des constellations existantes dans la galaxie mais elle pensa tout de même s'en sortir honorablement. Le test se termina à minuit et demi et les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs, réellement exténués. Heureusement, ils allaient pouvoir rattraper leur sommeil et profiter du week-end qui s'offrait à eux.

Hermione était toujours assise, le regard perdu en direction des étoiles.

- On a de la chance qu'il n'ait pas plu en tout cas, déclara Ron.

- Ron, dans ce cas, je crois que le test aurait été tout bonnement annulé, répondit Harry sur un ton amusé.

- Ouais, bon, on va se coucher ? demanda le rouquin en bâillant.

- Ouais, bonne idée, répondit Harry tendant une main à Hermione qu'elle saisit pour se relever.

Ils rejoignirent lentement leur salle commune, au moins ils avaient un prétexte et Rusard ne pourrait pas les accuser de traîner la nuit dans le château. La Grosse Dame leur ouvrit la porte à moitié endormie et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant que Ron et Harry ne rejoignent le dortoir des garçons. Quand ses amis disparurent dans les escaliers, Hermione fit demi-tour et dérangea à nouveau la Grosse Dame qui grogna afin de retourner dans la Tour d'Astronomie où devait la rejoindre Draco.

Il n'était pas encore là et elle monta sur le balcon afin de vérifier une seconde fois qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de constellation. Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard et prit place sur une des chaises faites pour regarder le ciel sans s'attraper un torticolis. Son regard dévia sur le postérieur d'Hermione, légèrement penchée, et toujours en train de regarder dans le télescope.

- Je crois que je ne me suis pas trompée…, dit-elle finalement se tournant pour lui faire face.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, répondit-il lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

- Il m'arrive de rater des devoirs, figure-toi, dit-elle s'approchant lentement.

- Oui, bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton ironique lui attrapant la main et l'attirant à lui.

Il la fit asseoir sur lui et la chaise craqua sous le poids de leurs deux corps.

- On va la casser…, fit remarquer Hermione alors que Draco était déjà en train d'attaquer son cou, dégageant ses cheveux.

- Mais non, elle est faite pour ça, regarder les étoiles…

- Pas à deux…

Il ne répondit pas et tourna son visage vers lui afin de capturer ses lèvres. Elle attrapa son cou d'une main et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Elle sentit une de ses mains glisser sous sa robe de sorcière et chercher sous son pull et son chemisier un de ses mamelons qu'il trouva sans peine commençant à le titiller afin qu'il durcisse sous ses doigts. Son gémissement fut étouffé par sa langue toujours dans sa bouche.

Il descendit rapidement sa main qui passa sous sa jupe alors qu'il trouva encore une fois sans peine son clitoris sensible au travers de sa culotte déjà humide. Il abandonna ses lèvres et se mit à lécher son cou en même temps que sa main aventureuse passa dans sa culotte et qu'il entreprit d'introduire doucement un doigt dans son intimité largement lubrifiée. Elle étouffa un petit cri et ouvrit tout à coup les yeux avant d'essayer de se lever.

- Arrête Draco…, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se relever de cette maudite chaise.

- Je ne fais rien ! se défendit Draco de mauvaise foi avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il avait levé les deux mains s'amusant de la voir se débattre avec elle-même.

Elle abandonna et se renversa en arrière contre lui dans l'espoir de l'écraser. La chaise se brisa alors et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre. La surprise passée, ils éclatèrent de rire tout en se relevant.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? lui demanda Draco.

- Non, ça va, et toi ?

- Ca va, je t'ai amorti le choc, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et prononça distinctement dirigeant sa baguette vers la chaise : « _reparo_ », afin d'arranger ce petit désagrément.

Elle regarda finalement Draco, qui avait enfoui les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et déclara :

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi, au contraire, j'ai envie de toi…

- Je sais, j'ai vu, dit-il un sourire en coin qu'elle lui rendit.

- C'est juste que…

- Tu n'es pas prête, je sais aussi.

- Ce n'est même pas ça. Je crois que j'ai peur…, avoua-t-elle.

- De quoi ?

- De l'acte en lui-même. De ce qu'il implique, de ce qui en résultera… De notre relation… Ca me tue de devoir te voir en cachette, de ne rien dire et pire, de mentir à mes amis, c'est dur…, expliqua-t-elle sérieusement le visage tout à coup grave.

- C'est dur pour moi aussi tu sais… Moi aussi, je ne peux rien dire mais je m'en fiche Hermione, je me fiche des autres. Pour le moment, c'est comme ça et tout ce qui compte, c'est que je sois avec toi…

Elle acquiesça et baissa la tête tristement. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- Si Potter l'apprend, il me tuera…, déclara Draco doucement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Je ne lui dirais rien, rassure-toi. Je ne peux pas, il ne l'accepterait pas, il ne comprendrait pas… Mais tout ce qui compte, c'est que je sois avec toi aussi, répondit-elle et ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que Draco ne la prenne par la main, l'entraînant vers la sortie.

- Allez viens, je te raccompagne…

Poudlard, mars 1978

_Sortie de l'infirmerie, Eléa rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor pour y rejoindre Sirius, elle apprit par Peter qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, en train de lire. Elle entra doucement ; remarquant sa présence, il eut un large sourire. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement._

_« Tu as l'air fatiguée », remarqua-t-il. « Ta séance s'est bien passée ? »_

_« Eprouvante, mais j'y suis arrivée… tu peux être fier de moi ! » _

_« Mais je le suis ! Même si je n'aime pas Snape, je suis obligé d'avouer qu'il est très fort dans certains domaines », soupira-t-il._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Elle prit le livre à côté de lui et lut : « Histoire des Moldus, tome 3… oh… » Elle reposa le livre sans commentaire. Sirius sourit légèrement._

_« C'est très intéressant tu sais. »_

_« Si tu le dis », répondit-elle sans conviction, puis elle changea de sujet. « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ce soir ? »_

_« Ah… », dit-il embêté. « Je voulais t'en parler, j'ai promis à James de faire nos devoirs ensemble, on est légèrement en retard dans deux matières. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Severus m'a invitée à une fête chez Serpentard. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais y aller. »_

_« Tu me demandes mon autorisation ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« Euh… oui… enfin… »_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ça, Eléa, tu sais bien que je ne te dirais pas non ! »_

_« Je préfère te demander… je ne sais pas pourquoi… » Son attitude la surprenait autant que Sirius._

_« C'est en quel honneur ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas demandé. Je suppose que ça doit être pour l'anniversaire de Rodolphus, puisque c'est demain… Tu veux venir ? » Il la regarda d'un air dubitatif. « Oui mauvaise idée », réalisa-t-elle._

_« Ne bois pas trop », conseilla-t-il._

_« Non, tu me connais. » Elle haussa les épaules._

_« Justement… », marmonna-t-il._

_Elle rit et l'embrassa tout en montant en califourchon sur lui. « Il nous reste combien de temps avant que les trois autres mousquetaires arrivent ? »_

_Il regarda sa montre. « Une bonne heure… » Il lui caressa ses longs cheveux ondulés._

_« Bien », murmura-t-elle. Elle prit sa baguette, la dirigea vers la porte et chuchota : « collaporta »._

Poudlard, fin mars 1997

Le week-end se déroula paisiblement. Hermione, étant bien avancée dans ses devoirs, trouva du temps pour voir Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna et Neville et ils passèrent tous les six une bonne partie de l'après-midi du samedi à discuter dans le parc, profitant du soleil qui s'était montré généreux. Ils parlèrent longuement de l'évasion des Mangemorts et du fait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas reçu de convocation pour une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Neville raconta une nouvelle fois la sortie théâtrale et spectaculaire de Poudlard d'Eléa du début du mois à laquelle il avait assisté alors qu'il se rendait dans la Grande Salle. Hermione fit le rapprochement avec sa chute et imagina la discussion houleuse qu'il avait dû y avoir entre sa mère et son grand-père. Elle se forçait à penser à eux en ces termes mais avait beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que Dumbledore soit son grand-père, beaucoup plus de mal, bizarrement, à se faire à l'idée qu'Eléa était sa mère biologique. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle connaissait le directeur de Poudlard depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant et qu'elle l'avait toujours mis sur un piédestal, le considérant comme un sorcier puissant et sans faille. Quand elle le croisait, elle détournait à présent toujours le regard, évitant de le regarder en face, et lui marmonnant des bonjours étouffés.

Le dimanche, elle passa cette fois-ci la fin de l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée avec Draco qui l'invita à passer un moment dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Les élèves présents étaient plutôt tendus et Hermione sentit bien qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et qu'elle ne le serait de toute manière jamais, surtout quand Pansy se permit de lui faire une remarque acide suffisamment fort pour qu'elle entende. Elle voyait bien que Draco bouillait et mourrait d'envie de l'envoyer promener, ou pire lui coller une bonne gifle mais il faisait un effort manifestement surhumain pour garder son calme et le contrôle de lui-même, maintenant son statut de leader et sa réputation au sein de sa Maison.

Moins d'une demi-heure après son entrée dans les sous-sols de Poudlard et se demandant si son thé n'était pas empoisonnée, Hermione décida finalement de s'en aller. Draco fit mine de la raccompagner mais l'attira jusqu'au dortoir des garçons où il lui fit visiter sa chambre qu'il avait pris soin de ranger juste avant à l'aide du sort approprié. Il avait prévu également d'envoyer Crabbe et Goyle en mission, chargés de surveiller les allers et venues de Potter dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Il pouvait donc être tranquille avec Hermione sans être dérangé par ces deux parasites. Ils étaient visiblement gênés de se retrouver seuls dans une chambre et Hermione se demanda au bout du compte s'il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête. Il sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était tendue et ne tenta rien qui pourrait la mettre davantage mal à l'aise, préférant discuter de tout et de rien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils écoutèrent même, sur le baladeur CD qu'Hermione avait prêté à Draco, partageant les écouteurs, le CD de Muse qu'Harry avait offert au Serpentard pour Noël et ils décidèrent d'ériger la chanson « Blackout » comme LEUR chanson pour avoir dansé la première fois dessus à la soirée d'Halloween.

Le mercredi suivant, Hermione décida qu'il était temps d'agir pour avoir les réponses aux questions encore trop nombreuses qu'elle se posait, et elle envoya un hibou à Eléa avec ces simples mots : « Samedi 29 mars, 21h. RDV aux Trois Balais. Hermione. »

_------------------------------_

Little Hangleton, fin mars 1997

On frappa à la porte, la voix de Rabastan s'éleva.

- Réunion dans une demi heure !

- Oh non ! c'est pas vrai ! J'en ai marre de ces réunions matinales, y en a qui ont besoin de dormir ! s'énerva Eléa.

- Serais-tu fatiguée ? sourit Lucius, allongé à ses côtés.

- Après ce que tu m'as infligé la nuit dernière, j'ai besoin de repos ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis lentement, ils sortirent du lit pour se préparer. Eléa détestait ces réunions assommantes, elle connaissait les plans du Maître et elle en avait assez d'entendre toujours les mêmes choses. Elle n'était pas vraiment obligée d'y assister, le Maître avait été ravi de la petite escapade qu'elle avait eue avec Lucius et qui avait fait les gros titres de la presse. Elle avait regagné sa confiance. Mais là où Lucius allait, elle suivait.

La réunion se passa avec les dirigeants des grands groupes de Mangemorts européens, ils prévoyaient de petits attentats un peu partout, pour rappeler aux gens que la menace pesait de plus en plus. Ils firent aussi le point sur l'avancement des alliances entre les créatures marines, les géants et autres.

Enfin, après deux heures de réunion soporifique qu'Eléa avait réussi a supporter en imaginant les tortures qu'elle pourrait faire subir à Bellatrix, ils quittèrent la salle de réunion, prêts à se restaurer. Elle prépara un plateau repas pour elle et Lucius, qui discutait avec le représentant italien et monta les marches en direction de la chambre.

- Bel esprit d'équipe ! lança Bellatrix assez fort.

- Je t'emmerde !

Bellatrix se leva, baguette à la main mais fut retenue par Rodolphus, exaspéré. Lucius regarda Bellatrix, d'un air hautain et glacial, puis prit le plateau des mains d'Eléa pour le monter lui-même.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Eléa s'allongea sur le ventre en travers du lit, Lucius fit de même, ils étaient face à face. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils commencèrent à manger paisiblement, discutant de la pluie et du beau temps, se plongeant dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils furent soudain interrompus par des petits coups à la fenêtre. Lucius se leva et apporta un petit hibou sur le lit. Eléa sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Lucius remarqua son expression sur son visage.

- Amour, c'est peut-être une lettre de mon fils…

- Je sais. C'est juste que… enfin j'espère tellement, murmura-t-elle.

- Tiens, il lui donna le papier plié en deux, lis le d'abord, au cas où…

- Merci….

Elle saisit le papier, tremblante, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, elle lut. Elle reposa le mot, les larmes aux yeux et regarda son amant qui lui sourit tendrement.

- C'est pour quand ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Le 29 mars. A Pré-au-Lard. Par Merlin, j'angoisse déjà. Elle va vouloir savoir qui est son père… Elle paniquait totalement. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Lucius, comment va-t-elle le prendre ?

- Mal. Attends-toi à ce qu'elle le prenne mal, ça lui fera un choc, c'est certain. Il s'assit en face d'elle et lui caressa le visage, elle s'y fera, elle acceptera.

- J'espère…

Il l'embrassa doucement puis plus profondément. Eléa sentit de petits coups de bec sur sa main.

- Notre ami s'impatiente je crois, rit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand, puis disposa sur le rebord de grosses miettes de pain, que le hibou avala avec empressement.

_------------------------------_

Hermione fut fébrile tout le samedi, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs et entendant à peine les paroles de Draco, lui demandant sans arrêt de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Dans quelques heures, elle allait rencontrer pour la première fois sa mère et aurait l'occasion de lui parler et lui poser toutes les questions sur sa vie, questions qui étaient restées en suspens. Elle appréhendait aussi un peu, elle faisait partie des Mangemorts après tout et soutenait Voldemort qui voulait tuer son meilleur ami. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir la regarder en face, et finalement perdre son calme et s'en aller sans rien savoir sur sa vie. Elle était au bord de l'explosion mentale et Draco ne lui posa aucune question quand elle le laissa dans la Tour d'Astronomie lui marmonnant qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre.

Après le dîner, les Gryffondors rejoignirent leur salle commune et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de demander l'heure, énervant Ron qui en avait visiblement marre de jouer les horloges parlantes. Quand Harry se leva pour aller brièvement dans sa chambre, elle se leva à son tour et le suivit au grand soulagement de Ron qui espérait qu'elle lui demanderait de lui prêter un réveil ou une montre.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra doucement alors que Harry se retourna et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te demander…, commença-t-elle se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je t'écoute, si je peux t'aider, tu sais bien que ce sera avec plaisir ! lui sourit-il.

- J'aimerais que tu me prêtes ta cape d'invisibilité…

Il la regarda un peu surpris, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

- Bien sûr, mais…

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ou pour quoi faire, pour aller où…Ne me pose pas de question s'il te plaît Harry… Je te le dirais, je te le promets, mais pas maintenant. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule…, expliqua-t-elle.

- D'accord… Mais ce n'est pas dangereux j'espère…

Elle le regarda les yeux suppliants, se forçant à ne pas répondre à cette question pour ne pas avoir à subir toutes celles qui risquaient de suivre et il comprit, acquiesçant et sortant la cape de sa malle.

- Pas de question, ok… Il lui tendit la cape avec un sourire ajoutant quand même : quoique tu en fasses, sois prudente Hermy…

- Je te le promets, et merci… Je te le dirais, Harry, je te le jure…

Il acquiesça à nouveau déclarant en plaisantant :

- File, dépêche-toi, elle se désintègre à minuit !

Elle se mit à rire également et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir en courant, passant comme une flèche dans la salle commune et elle ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le passage secret qui allait la conduire à Pré-au-lard, jusque chez Honeydukes où elle pourrait gagner les Trois Balais, à l'abri des regards, cachée sous la cape.

Poudlard, mars 1978

_Eléa se rendit chez les Serpentards après le dîner. Quand elle entra, elle sentit tous les regards se porter sur elle. Severus s'avança vers elle et la prit par la main et la conduisit vers le préfet et ses amis. Lucius sourit quand il la vit, la dévorant des yeux au passage, elle les salua._

_« J'ai l'impression que certains n'acceptent pas ma présence », dit-elle froidement._

_« Ce n'est pas important », répliqua Severus, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis ravi que tu sois là. »_

_« Au fait… c'est en quel honneur ? » les interrogea-t-elle devant l'absence des banderoles habituelles d'anniversaire._

_Lucius et les autres la dévisagèrent. « Tu ne lui as rien dit Severus ? » l'interrogea le préfet._

_« Non, elle n'a pas demandé », se justifia-t-il._

_« Et bien… » reprit Lucius de sa voix charmeuse. « Nous fêtons les attentats de la Saint Patrick. » Un sourire vénéneux s'afficha sur ses lèvres pâles._

_« Oh… » s'étonna-t-elle, c'était logique, mais elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé._

_« Si cela te gêne, la porte est ouverte », répliqua Bellatrix sèchement._

_« Et en quoi cela me gênerait-il Bellatrix ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien, à force de fréquenter des traîtres à leur sang, peut-être que tu as été contaminée », siffla-t-elle._

_« La seule chose qui risque de me contaminer, Bellatrix, c'est l'air que tu pollues par ta seule présence. » Bellatrix vit rouge, mais fut interrompue par Rodolphus._

_« Les filles, oubliez un peu vos querelles, on est là pour faire la fête. Eléa, tu restes ? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr que je reste, enfin si quelqu'un daigne enfin me servir à boire ! » répliqua-t-elle en priant au fond d'elle que Sirius ne demande pas plus d'explications sur la fête le lendemain._

_Elle s'amusa beaucoup, le whisky-de-feu l'y aidant bien sûr. Ils dansèrent, rirent, et parlèrent, elle se sentait bien au milieu d'eux, elle pouvait être elle-même sans craindre de blesser quelqu'un, cela lui faisait un bien énorme. Elle passa un long moment avec Rodolphus, sous l'œil de Bellatrix qui les surveillait de loin, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pu discuter tranquillement. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et lui avait posé des questions sur sa relation avec Sirius, elle le rassura mais avoua qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec les Serpentards._

_Elle passa ensuite un moment à danser avec Sarah qui filait le parfait amour avec Severus, elles purent faire un peu mieux connaissance et s'entendaient plutôt bien._

_Vers minuit, Eléa se reposa un peu dans une pièce éloignée de la grande salle commune. La maison Serpentard était un véritable labyrinthe, des couloirs s'entrelaçaient et des petites pièces étaient dissimulées partout. Elle était assise dans un canapé. Elle avait trop bu… elle sentit sa présence, il était là. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Sa simple présence la fit frissonner. Il effleura d'une main son visage qu'elle tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard d'acier. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait depuis leur séparation, elle n'avait pas oublié la douceur de ses mains, ni son souffle chaud qu'elle pouvait sentir à présent. Son cœur battait plus vite et sa raison lui disait de partir. Elle se leva brusquement mais il la retint par la main et la tira vers lui, la faisant tomber sur le canapé, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Il l'embrassa, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche et une langue passionnée caressa la sienne. Elle le repoussa avec force._

_« Non Lucius, je ne veux pas. »_

_« C'est faux, je peux sentir ton désir… » Il avait raison._

_« Non, désolée Lucius mais je n'ai pas envie de toi. » Menteuse, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête._

_Elle essaya de se relever, mais il l'en empêcha._

_« Tu as trop bu Lucius », dit-elle tristement. « Laisse-moi… »_

_Il la regarda dans les yeux et relâcha son étreinte. Elle sortit du canapé et avant de partir se retourna vers lui. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Troublée, elle salua ses amis et s'enfuit de la fête. Elle avait trop bu, elle devait aller se coucher sinon elle serait incapable de suivre les cours le lendemain._

_Elle marchait lentement dans les couloirs, perdue dans ses pensées. Il avait souri, de la manière qu'elle n'aimait pas. Un sourire de victoire. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il avait senti le désir en elle, il avait eu sa réponse. Elle ne pensait pas ressentir autant de désir pour lui, elle était heureuse avec Sirius, certes elle n'était pas toujours elle-même, elle devait faire des efforts pour se contenir souvent, mais elle se sentait bien. Quand Lucius l'avait touchée, c'était comme si son corps se rappelait de lui, de sa peau, de son parfum et cela la troublait. _

_Elle regagna enfin son étage et marchait en direction de sa maison, quand elle vit une silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Rémus._

_« Bon sang Eléa, il est une heure ! Je vais devoir t'enlever des points », râla-t-il._

_« Une heure ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« Oui. » Il s'approcha d'elle. « Et en plus tu as bu ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel._

_Bon d'accord, elle ne marchait pas très droit, mais elle n'avait pas bu tant que ça, comment pouvait-il le sentir, elle n'empestait pas l'alcool… Soudain, elle réalisa et vit le visage de son ami se décomposer._

_« Eléa », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, « pourquoi je sens Malfoy sur toi ? Son odeur est dans tes cheveux, sur ta peau… »_

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois », le coupa-t-elle, « je me reposais un peu avant de partir et il est arrivé, il m'a prise au dépourvu Rémus, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait ! »_

_« Tu as bien dû faire quelque chose sinon je ne le sentirais pas autant », reprocha-t-il._

_« Il m'a embrassée », avoua-t-elle. « mais je lui ai dit non, je ne lui ai pas rendu son baiser, je l'ai rejeté Rémus… » Elle commençait à paniquer._

_« Ok, ok, calme-toi… je te crois d'accord ? »_

_« Je ne ferais rien de tel tu le sais, je ne veux pas le perdre… » dit-elle désespérée._

_« Je le sais Eléa… Rentre te coucher maintenant, tu en as besoin », dit-il gentiment._

_Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte._

_« Eléa ? » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Cela a été dur ?… De lui dire non ? »_

_Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux tristement et de rentrer dormir, maudissant cette soirée et son déroulement._

Pré-au-Lard, 29 mars 1997

Le village était plutôt animé, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues, ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour un samedi soir. Hermione espérait de tout cœur ne pas croiser Hagrid dans la taverne bien qu'elle savait qu'il s'y rendait fréquemment.

Elle entra prudemment, toujours avec la cape d'invisibilité sur elle, et scruta l'endroit afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait pas d'être reconnue. La voie semblait libre et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'Hagrid n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de descendre au village ce soir. Elle se faufila entre les tables tout en prenant garde de ne pas bousculer quelqu'un et elle s'arrêta tout à coup, retenant son souffle. Eléa était déjà là, assise seule à une table au fond de la taverne, quelque peu dans l'obscurité. Elle ne la voyait que de profil mais elle la reconnut instantanément malgré le fait qu'elle avait la capuche de sa cape noire encore à moitié sur sa tête. Elle avança toujours prudemment, respirant à peine et ayant du mal à déglutir, et fit en sorte de se plaquer contre le mur afin de mieux voir son visage. Eléa avait la tête baissée et passait machinalement, le regard dans le vide, son doigt sur le rebord de sa chope de Bièreaubeurre. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, sa mère était là, elle était venue et elle détenait la clé de son passé. Elle se figea quand Eléa leva soudainement la tête et regarda dans sa direction. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir, elle était cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais pourtant Eléa regardait fixement le mur contre lequel elle était appuyée. Puis, elle la vit soupirer et baisser à nouveau les yeux vers sa Bièreaubeurre qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas touchée. Hermione regarda la grosse pendule au-dessus du comptoir qui indiquait déjà 21h30 et elle se dirigea vers les toilettes où elle se débarrassa enfin de la cape qui commençait à lui tenir chaud. Elle la rangea dans son sac et s'observa un instant dans le miroir, se recoiffant avec ses doigts tout en faisant quelques rapides exercices de respiration. Elle sortit des toilettes avec une boule dans l'estomac et s'approcha lentement de la table où était installée Eléa. Elle arriva finalement à sa hauteur, Eléa leva lentement les yeux vers elle et Hermione fut surprise par son regard bleu translucide tandis qu'elle prit place en face d'elle sans dire un mot.

Eléa abaissa la capuche de sa cape et Hermione leva les yeux pour la regarder, subjuguée par sa beauté. Eléa n'était pas maquillée, ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés étaient détachés et ses grands yeux bleus clairs ne quittaient pas Hermione qu'elle détaillait également. Elles étaient dans une phase d'observation mutuelle, chacune détaillant les traits de l'autre.

- Je… j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas…, déclara finalement Eléa brisant la glace.

- C'est moi qui ai provoqué cette rencontre, c'était normal que je sois là, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Eléa approchant une main de l'arcade sourcilière d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière eut un mouvement de recul et Eléa comprit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille trop vite et qu'elle brûle les étapes.

- Pardon…, murmura-t-elle mettant ses mains sous la table.

- Je vais bien, merci, répondit froidement Hermione.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Eléa. Tu as faim ? Tu peux commander ce que tu veux…

- Non, je ne veux rien, merci…

Malgré tous les efforts d'Eléa, Hermione était très distante. Le visage fermé, elle observait sa mère ne sachant par quelle question commencer et ayant un peu peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir face aux réponses qu'elle allait entendre.

- C'est un très joli prénom Hermione, poursuivit Eléa. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi tu sais. C'est ton grand-père qui te l'a donné…

- Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est donc me mettre au monde dans la cellule d'une prison sordide, n'est-ce pas ?! déclara enfin Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

Eléa s'attendait un peu à entendre des reproches mais elle eut l'impression tout de même de recevoir une douche froide.

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée… Je n'ai eu le temps de te tenir dans mes bras que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne te prenne…, répondit Eléa visiblement émue.

- Mais tu étais en prison, c'était logique, non ? Tu étais en prison… pour avoir collaboré avec les Mangemorts…

- J'ai fait des choix, Hermione. J'ai choisi mon camp et les personnes avec lesquelles je voulais être et en qui j'avais confiance. Je ne regrette rien, sauf de n'avoir pu t'élever… Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, mon seul souci a été de te protéger, je n'en ai pas eu le temps…

- Je ne comprends pas…, continua Hermione. Pourquoi les Mangemorts ?

- On était en guerre et en temps de guerre, il faut faire des choix et choisir son camp. J'ai suivi mon instinct et les personnes que j'aimais.

- Et leurs idées et idéologie, poursuivit Hermione sur un ton dur teinté de désapprobation.

- Et leurs idées et idéologie, répéta Eléa en acquiesçant avec un regard déterminé et de défi.

- Toi et moi, tout nous sépare…, avoua tristement Hermione.

- Et tout nous rapproche aussi, et le sang nous unit…, déclara Eléa dont les yeux bleus étincelaient.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses, plongées dans leurs pensées respectives.

- Qui est mon père ? demanda finalement Hermione regardant Eléa dans les yeux.

Elle posait enfin la question à laquelle Eléa s'attendait, question qu'elle redoutait le plus, compte tenu de la réponse qu'elle allait devoir lui apporter. C'était finalement gênant, et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour avouer à sa fille qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait le fruit d'un réel amour.

Hermione s'aperçut de son embarras et ajouta d'un ton insistant.

- Je suis prête à tout entendre après ce que je viens de vivre.

- James Potter, déclara Eléa brutalement.

Visiblement, elle était prête à tout entendre sauf ça. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux comme si elle venait de se recevoir un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

- Mais…, bredouilla-t-elle confuse, je ne comprends pas… James Potter était marié avec Lily et…, et, c'est impossible…

- Ce n'était pas un amour partagé Hermione, enfin ce n'était pas… partagé, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre…, bafouilla Eléa réellement embêtée. C'était un concours de circonstances…

- Formidable…, déclara amèrement Hermione et elle eut l'impression d'avoir soudainement un goût métallique dans la bouche lui donnant la nausée.

- Je sais ce que ça implique pour toi… et je comprends les bouleversements que tout cela peut entraîner dans ta vie…

- Non, tu ne sais pas et tu ne peux pas comprendre… Je… je crois que je vais y aller, il est tard, déclara Hermione en se levant.

Eléa se leva également manquant de renverser sa Bièreaubeurre toujours pleine mais à présent froide qu'elle arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Est-ce que tu me détestes Hermione ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Parce que tu as toutes les raisons de me détester même si ça me crève le cœur de l'admettre…

Hermione la dévisagea et fut bouleversée par son regard perdu et quelque peu mélancolique. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant à la réponse appropriée et déclara d'une voix faible :

- Non, je ne te déteste pas…

Eléa acquiesça, les yeux emplis de larmes avant de poser une dernière question, pleine d'espoir.

- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux rien promettre. J'ai besoin de temps…, répondit-elle.

- Je comprends, acquiesça à nouveau Eléa s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes.

- Au revoir, déclara finalement et brièvement Hermione regardant une dernière fois sa mère avant de s'éloigner.

- Au revoir…, murmura Eléa si bas, regardant le sol, qu'Hermione fut incapable de l'entendre.

Hermione sortit rapidement des Trois Balais et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais une fois dehors. Elle enfila rapidement la cape d'invisibilité et se hâta de retourner chez Honeydukes afin d'emprunter le passage secret jusqu'à Poudlard.

Elle fut soulagée de se retrouver dans l'enceinte protectrice du château et elle s'assit un instant sur la première marche de l'escalier conduisant à la tour de Gryffondor, savourant le silence et le calme régnant dans les alentours. Elle leva finalement la tête en entendant des pas s'approcher et son visage s'illumina pour la première fois de la soirée quand elle vit Draco qui devait sûrement faire une ronde pour cause d'insomnie vu l'heure tardive. Oubliant qu'elle était toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, elle courut à sa rencontre et s'élança dans ses bras.

Dire qu'il fut surpris était faible. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque invisible, il se débattit et elle comprit, enlevant rapidement la cape qui la recouvrait entièrement.

- Draco, c'est moi ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait d'un air incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il désorienté. Tu étais invisible sous ce truc… Cette cape rend invisible ?

- Oui, elle est à Harry.

- Ca explique pas mal de choses…, déclara-t-il l'air songeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ? De qui te caches-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata en sanglots et se réfugia à nouveau dans ses bras, et ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie.

_------------------------------_

Elle lui raconta tout, son adoption par un couple de Moldus, la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Lupin et Dumbledore le soir où elle était allée chercher des runes, conversation qui était donc la raison pour laquelle il l'avait trouvée si bouleversée quand elle était revenue en pleurs dans la Tour, sa discussion avec Lupin puis avec Snape, sa chute dans les escaliers, les révélations de Dumbledore, son lien de parenté avec le directeur de Poudlard et enfin sa rencontre avec Eléa, sa mère biologique, sa vraie mère… Elle lui épargna volontairement l'appartenance d'Eléa au clan des Mangemorts et décida qu'il était préférable qu'il ne sache pas que son véritable père s'appelait James Potter. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, sur des chaises qu'ils avaient rapprochées et il lui tenait les mains alors qu'elle tremblait et que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Puis, elle eut tout à coup chaud et sentit comme si un étau enserrait sa poitrine alors qu'elle se leva soudainement lui disant qu'elle ne sentait pas très bien et qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air et vite. Elle avait du mal à respirer et courut presque dans les escaliers pour atteindre le balcon de la Tour et respirer à pleins poumons l'air frais qu'elle accueillit avec soulagement. Il la rejoignit mais resta discret n'osant pas s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il en crevait d'envie. C'était à elle de décider, il pouvait comprendre un tel bouleversement dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, l'étouffer, même sous des baisers. Ce fut elle qui vint à lui, lentement, et presque désespérément, elle se jeta dans ses bras, lui demandant de la serrer fort, très fort, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Ils rentrèrent après un long moment à être restés blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui, de ses bras réconfortants, chauds et aimants. Il proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor mais elle refusa, ne voulant pas se retrouver seule dans son lit froid et risquer de faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. Il proposa alors qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble, ici, dans leur refuge, en tout bien toute honneur bien sûr, et elle accepta avec une lueur dans les yeux et un timide sourire. Il fit apparaître un épais matelas, des couvertures et des oreillers et ils se glissèrent au chaud dans le lit magique tout habillés. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en l'embrassant légèrement s'efforçant de la bercer pour qu'elle s'endorme. Mais elle n'était pas fatiguée, sa rencontre avec Eléa tournait en boucle dans son esprit, lui donnant une nausée désagréable et elle tenta un instant de fermer les yeux très fort dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le mauvais film de sa vie. Quand elle les rouvrit, c'était pire, les images et les mots n'avaient pas disparus pour autant mais elle voyait en plus de multiples points lumineux s'agiter devant ses yeux. Elle soupira, se dégagea de son étreinte et se releva prenant une position assise, regardant un instant danser les flammes des bougies qu'il avait allumées. Il se releva à son tour, la regardant d'un air inquiet.

- Hermione ? Ca va bébé ?

- J'ai chaud…, dit-elle finalement après quelques secondes tout en enlevant son pull.

Il esquissa un sourire, soulagé par le rouge qui colorait à nouveau ses joues.

- Pas toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ça va.

- Je suis sûre que tu as chaud aussi…, insista-t-elle se tournant vers lui et commençant à essayer de lui enlever à son tour son pull.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? demanda-t-il sachant bien où elle venait en venir mais étant aussi légèrement déconcerté.

- Embrasse-moi…, répondit-elle prenant l'initiative et n'attendant pas qu'il agisse.

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et approfondit le baiser alors qu'elle prit à nouveau son pull par chaque extrémité avant de le lui enlever lui faisant lever les bras. Elle ôta dans la foulée son tee-shirt se retrouvant en soutien-gorge et il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi déshabillée bien qu'il avait eu à de nombreuses reprises l'occasion de toucher son corps et ses formes avantageuses. Il eut un sursaut de lucidité et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que ce soit pour de mauvaises raisons, parce que tu es bouleversée. Et que tu le regrettes après, ne voulant plus jamais me revoir parce que j'aurais profité de toi et de ta vulnérabilité…

- Et si je te dis que c'est parce que j'ai envie de toi, c'est une bonne raison ? rétorqua-t-elle s'approchant à nouveau de lui et l'embrassant dans le cou posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Ce fut visiblement une raison suffisante, en tout cas la meilleure qu'il aurait pu entendre alors qu'il la fit s'allonger sur le dos l'embrassant longuement et profondément avant de lui enlever son soutien-gorge et rester quelques secondes abasourdi devant sa beauté. Il se demanda comment il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant qu'elle était si belle. Il commença à caresser ses seins, savourant le fait qu'ils remplissaient largement ses mains puis il titilla ses tétons et ne put résister à la tentation de les sucer et les mordiller. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle avait passé une main derrière sa tête accentuant la pression sur ses mamelons. Il lécha sa poitrine, remonta jusqu'à son cou et trouva à nouveau ses lèvres pendant qu'une de ses mains descendit entre ses jambes, la caressant au travers de son jean. Elle passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, savourant le contact du toucher de sa peau, sentant ses abdominaux se contracter sous ses caresses et elle explora finalement son dos avant de l'attirer à elle afin qu'il soit le plus en contact possible avec son corps. Quand il enleva son tee-shirt et qu'elle sentit enfin sa peau contre la sienne, elle ne put retenir un soupir de contentement. Ils enlevèrent ensemble à l'unisson rapidement chaussures et chaussettes, et Draco en profita pour se débarrasser de son pantalon qui commençait à le serrer un peu trop. Il regarda finalement Hermione et fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis plus déshabillé que toi, c'est pas juste…, fit-il remarquer et elle esquissa un sourire déboutonnant son jean qu'il l'aida à enlever.

Il caressa lentement et doucement ses seins, puis son ventre, descendant vers ses cuisses et remontant finalement vers son pubis, là où il trouva son point le plus sensible lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir qui l'encouragèrent à s'aventurer plus profondément en insérant un doigt puis un deuxième dans la chaleur de son intimité. Il l'embrassa sur tout le corps, son ventre, ses seins, ses épaules, son cou.

- Touche-moi…, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle descendit une main timide jusqu'à son boxer et caressa son sexe déjà dur, puis elle laissa tomber toute inhibition et passa sa main dans son boxer saisissant sa verge dans sa main lui arrachant un grognement de satisfaction. Il plongea à nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche l'embrassant passionnément puis il la regarda sérieusement.

- Tu es sûre Hermione ? C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande parce que je pense que je ne serais plus en l'état de te le demander dans quelques instants…

- Oui, répondit-elle brièvement et pour lui prouver qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, elle enleva sa culotte et il ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore langoureusement et Draco se positionna entre ses jambes quand il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

- Tu as froid ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non… J'ai… juste un peu peur, mais n'arrête pas…

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce ne sera pas douloureux mais je te promets que je ferai attention. Il faut que tu te détendes bébé…

Il n'en revenait pas de lui dire tout ça et d'être aussi prévenant. Il n'avait jamais agi ainsi avec les autres filles, se souciant finalement peu de ce qu'elles pouvaient ressentir et ne pensant qu'à son propre plaisir. Mais avec Hermione, c'était différent. Elle était différente, elle n'était pas qu'une fille avec qui il allait passer du bon temps. Il voulait que ce soit spécial pour elle, pour sa première fois, et autant que possible aussi agréable que ça allait être pour lui.

Il entra doucement mais profondément en elle et elle retint sa respiration fermant les yeux et agrippant ses épaules étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Il s'immobilisa et l'embrassa doucement avant d'effleurer sa joue et lui murmurer des paroles qu'elle ne saisit pas. Puis, la douleur sembla s'atténuer et elle comprit, le Sortilège d'Allégresse, il venait de lui jeter le Sortilège d'Allégresse pour amoindrir la douleur et ça fonctionnait. C'était nettement mieux, ce n'était pas non plus l'extase mais ce n'était plus aussi douloureux, juste inconfortable. Elle s'habitua finalement à sa présence dans son corps et il commença à bouger en même temps qu'elle. Ils établirent bientôt un rythme régulier, leurs respirations à l'unisson. Il recommença à la toucher là où il savait qu'elle allait réagir avec enthousiasme et quand il sentit les muscles de son vagin se contracter alors qu'elle poussa un petit cri, il accéléra son rythme et explosa à son tour en elle criant son nom. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement reprenant leurs souffles. Elle dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux collée à son front pour y déposer un baiser et elle lui sourit alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux encore embués de plaisir.

- Je t'aime Hermione…, souffla-t-il et elle fut surprise de sa déclaration ne s'y attendant de toute évidence pas même après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Elle ne rêva pas d'Eléa cette nuit-là, elle n'y pensa même pas. Elle était avec Draco, rien qu'avec Draco.

-----------------------------------------

J'espere que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ;)

n'hésitez pas à cliquer à gauche....bisous à tous et à toutes !!


	12. Communication Difficile

**Titre : Les liens du passé**

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline:** Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating : R ou NC 17 ! ! **

Couples : Let's read and see !!

Note de Rowy : je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...

Note d'Eléa : Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too

Remerciements : un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Réponses aux reviews**

Rowy : Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous ! Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce dont vous désirez ! Note : on a changé le pseudo, voui, c'était vraiment naze ce que j'avais mis en créant ce compte, voilà, ce sont nos deux pseudos, c'est nettement mieux ! J

Eléa: Bonneeeeeee annnéééééééééééééée !!!! J'espère que vous avez fêté cela dignement !!! Que cette nouvelle année vous apporte pleins de bonheur ! et pleins d'envie de reviewer lol !!!!!!! Merci encore pour vos encouragements, ça nous motive !! bisous à tous et à toutes !

**Draco Forever : Rowy :** ouaip, elle est belle la vie ! Si on a fait exprès ? De faire quoi ? Que ce soit James le père de Mione ? Ben, c'était prévu depuis le début, on n'a pas changé en cours de route si c'était la question. Comme quoi, l'attente est toujours récompensée ! ;) Biz à toi !

Eléa : oui oui, la vie est belle :p, pour Sirius, c'est vous tous qui avez imaginé, pas nous, on vous à juste lu en nous marrant :evil : pour Mione et Draco, t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il y en a quelques uns en prévision :lève les yeux au ciel :

**Petite Garce : _Rowy :_** merci, ça nous touche beaucoup. Dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut ! C'est James le père de Mione, point barre. _:grand sourire de démente :_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai, notre revieweuse romantique et fleur bleue qui veut une happy end… _:evil :_ Vais y réfléchir… _:re-evil :_ Merci en tout cas, bisou à toi et meilleurs vœux zossi !

Eléa : Merci beaucoup ! !

**Elsar : _Rowy :_** Et vi, James Potter… Hé hé hé… _:air sadique :_ Compte tenu du fait qu'Eléa est une femme normalement constituée, qu'elle n'a pas pu être enceinte pendant plus de deux ans, presque trois, que son histoire avec James date de 1977, qu'Hermione est née en 1980, je dirais que euh… comment dire, non, Eléa n'est pas tombée enceinte après cette aventure qu'ils ont eue au début de la fic ! ! lol Ah oui, il est fort probable qu'Harry nous pète un câble, c'est à prévoir, effectivement… Explosion mentale en perspective. Voui, un bonus track en fin de chapitre, il faut y croire, c'était Noyel ! ! ! lol Bisous.

Eléa : Maieuuuuuuuuh ! ! Eléa n'est pas un éléphant m'enfin ! :boude : faut arrêter le droit, ça attaque le cerveau ! ! lol, regarde Rowy où ça l'a mené ! bon sinon, oui James est le père de Mione, c'est une révélation sadique ! bisous à toi Elsar !

**Morgy : _Rowy :_** _:blase :_ J'étais tentée de dire " tu sors ", mais j'étais trop morte de rire en lisant ça ! Mais tu as entièrement raison, quelle débauche, quelle violence, je suis choquée moi-même par ce que j'écris. Je sais sista que James, Lily, Narcissa et Ron sont tes personnages préférés, on est tellement désolées de les maltraiter de la sorte…:renvoi son regard et sourire en coin de slyth' à sa sista : J'adore ton humour ma sista, tu le sais ! Tu es la meilleure revieweuse qu'on ait jamais eu ! ! You're the best ! Dark Vador time powaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! Gros bisous.

_Eléa : Rhoooooo ma sista comment tu m'as fait rire spiss di saloupe ! ! mdr ! Je te promets de t'écrire une fic avec Ron, Harry, James et Bella en héros, rien que pour toi :evil : Bisouuuuus ma fifille continue tes superbes reviews qui sont archivés ! ! ! un jour :o je ferais un best of !_

**Paprika Star : **_**Rowy :** _Nope, Draco n'est pas trop sujet aux crises cardiaques en fait, il a le cœur bien accroché. Et non, Mione ne sait pas que sa mère est le chaton de Lucius comme tu dis, lol ! Merci à toi de nous lire toujours. Bisous.

Eléa : Merci Paprika ! ! c'est un beau compliment ! ! Il me tarde de lire la réaction de Mione quand elle saura que sa mère et Lulu sont amants !

**Stellmaria :_ Rowy _":** La complainte des machins trucs ", connais pô… _:se dit qu'il faut vraiment lire les références données pour se faire une idée quand même… _: Enfin quelqu'un qui ne lit pas entre les lignes et qui fait attention aux dates (bisous Elsar, niark !), merci ! Que ce soit clair pour ceux qui en douteraient encore : James est con. Les scènes attendues arriveront, les questions posées auront leurs réponses… Allez, me revoilà partie à faire Yoda… Tu aimes Eléa, moi aussi, ça tombe bien ! Ca va faire plaisir à poulette ! Ah, tu es une fille ? Pierre, sors de ce corps ! Je déconne, lol… Merci à toi pour cette longue review, on adore les longues reviews, c'est toujours très motivant ! Bises.

Eléa : Je connais pas non plus la fic dont tu parles, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas trop lu de fics dramione (je préfère un autre couple :evil : ) je n'ai même pas lu " les portes " lol, pour pas être influencée sur la partie " passé ". En tout cas merci pour tes compliments !

**Ange-noire : _Rowy_ :** Merci, t'es trop chou ! Voui, on est fourbes, c'était normal que vous pensiez que ce soit Sirius, ça aurait pu l'être… Sniff, bon ça va, j'arrête, je suis shipper Sirius/Eléa, spa de ma faute ! Merci, kiss.

Eléa : Merci beaucoup ! ! Poulette adore le couple Eléa/Sirius…pffffff….oui ça aurait été bien aussi si c'était lui le père, mais ça ne serait pas aussi bien pour l'histoire :p

**Ptite fleur la fée : _Rowy_ :** Eléa est tordue ! ! _:evil :_ Et oui, comment Eléa a pu coucher avec James, hein, c'est weird, je l'avoue, mais la question à se poser aussi, c'est pourquoi Eléa a couché avec James… Voilà, fière de moi, a lâché l'interrogation prise de tête qui va vous occuper tous pendant au moins deux semaines, je ramasse les copies la prochaine fois, bonne prise de tête ! Bisous.

_Eléa : Mouwwaaaaahahahaha j'adore quand tu fais ça poulette ! ! :evil :Pov' lecteurs de nous, elle vous torture la vilaine ! ! Merci Ptite fleur ! ! bisous !_

On voudrait aussi vous faire partager une fic qu'on adore, il s'agit de " L'anneau du pouvoir " écrit par Eilane, son numéro de " publication " est le : 2025930

On vous la conseille très fortement ! !

Voilà, voilà….bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 : communication difficile**

Poudlard, mars 1997

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut étrange pour Hermione alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle avait à présent une mère bien vivante, un père biologique certes décédé mais un père biologique quand même, un demi-frère qui était aussi son meilleur ami et un petit ami avec lequel elle avait fait l'amour pour la première fois la nuit dernière.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle regardait, sans réellement le voir, Draco qui se débattait avec divers sorts afin de faire disparaître le lit improvisé de leur nuit d'amour passée ensemble. Il était apparemment plus facile de faire apparaître des objets encombrants que de les faire disparaître… Après vingt minutes d'efforts qui ne furent pas vains, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Et ben putain ! Faudra que je m'en souvienne de celui-là ! Note-le quelque part bébé…

Mais Hermione ne releva pas et ne bougea pas de la table sur laquelle elle était assise. Draco fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

- Hermione ? Hermione !!!

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Le sort... Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ??

- Non, désolée, je pensais à autre chose, avoua-t-elle descendant de la table et attrapant son sac.

- A quoi ? A moi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton séducteur. Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, il ajouta plus sombrement : à ta mère…

- Oui, à ma mère… J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche bien chaude ! déclara-t-elle soudainement s'efforçant de paraître plus enjouée.

Draco s'approcha d'elle, un sourire en coin, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Bonne idée…, lui murmura-t-il tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Et toi, d'une bonne douche froide ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Chaude, froide, peu importe, du moment que c'est avec toi…, continua-t-il glissant ses mains sous son pull.

- Draco…, soupira-t-elle tout en se laissant quand même aller sous ses caresses.

- C'est d'accord alors ?

- Quoi ?

- La douche, toi et moi…

- Tu plaisantes ?! se mit-elle une nouvelle fois à rire.

- Non, répondit-il la regardant le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle sembla y réfléchir et contre toute attente et à sa plus grande surprise, acquiesça.

- D'accord !

- Sérieux ? Douche des préfets, 2ème étage alors ! déclara-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Douche des garçons évidemment…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de me partager avec Crabbe et Goyle ?

Il lui jeta un regard choqué.

- Je plaisante ! ajouta-t-elle levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que les filles peuvent aller dans les dortoirs et douches des garçons mais pas l'inverse ? C'est stupide…

- Parce que les filles sont plus sages que les garçons je suppose, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

- Oh, j' t'en prie ! Je m'apprête à aller prendre une douche avec toi et je ne compte pas les fois où je suis allée dans la chambre de Ron et Harry !

- Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire dans la chambre de Potter et Weasley ? lui demanda Draco d'un air soupçonneux.

- Ménage à trois… Rien Draco ! Ce sont mes amis, j'y vais naturellement, comme quand je les rejoins dans la salle commune !

Et elle trouva plutôt judicieux à cet instant de ne pas lui raconter qu'une nuit, elle avait rejoint Harry dans son lit suite à un mauvais cauchemar…

- Ouais…, répondit-il ne lâchant pas son regard soupçonneux.

- Tu es jaloux ?! hallucina-t-elle. La confiance règne ! Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour ça ?

- Non, dit-il l'air boudeur.

- Je ne te demande pas si Pansy Parkinson t'a déjà rejoint dans ta chambre moi !

Il se figea puis jeta sa cape sur ses épaules d'un geste énergique.

- Ok ! Une douche nous attend ! s'exclama-t-il la prenant par la main et l'entraînant vers la sortie.

- Attends…, l'arrêta-t-elle et il la regarda l'air perplexe et inquiet, espérant ne pas recevoir une avalanche de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Un baiser d'abord…

Il sourit, se relaxant, et commença à l'embrasser doucement avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle avait lâché son sac afin de mettre ses bras autour de son cou.

- Hermione…, dit-il enfin, rompant le baiser.

- Mmm…

- Je voulais t'en parler hier soir, mais je n'ai pas, euh…, je n'ai pas osé, puis j'ai…oublié, commença-t-il tout à coup gêné.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu tard pour s'en soucier, mais je me demandais… si tu…

Il avait visiblement du mal à cracher le morceau.

- Si c'était ok niveau contraception, termina-t-elle pour lui.

- Oui, voilà. Il parut soulagé que ce soit elle qui le dise.

- C'est un peu tard effectivement ! se mit-elle à rire. Mais c'est ok, ne t'inquiète pas…, lui dit-elle redevenant sérieuse. Je prends une pilule moldue et quand j'aurais terminé la plaquette et vu que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de retourner dans le monde des Moldus, j'irai voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle me donne une Potion…

- Une pilule moldue ? demanda-t-il levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui, ce sont des petits comprimés contraceptifs à prendre chaque jour. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est très efficace !

- Si tu le dis… Et tu crois que Mme Pomfresh va te donner une Potion contraceptive ? demanda-t-il ayant l'air d'en douter.

- Je suppose, oui. C'est toujours mieux que d'ouvrir une crèche à Poudlard, tu ne crois pas ?!

Ils se mirent à pouffer tout en sortant de la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Draco… Merci d'avoir demandé…, dit-elle sérieusement avec un large sourire.

- C'est normal, répondit-il l'embrassant rapidement et ils descendirent jusqu'au 2ème étage d'un air enjoué.

S'assurant que la voie était libre, Draco fit entrer Hermione dans la salle de bains des Préfets du 2ème étage et ils s'enfermèrent rapidement dans la cabine d'une douche individuelle en riant. En reculant, Hermione ouvrit accidentellement le mitigeur et Draco poussa un cri de surprise en se recevant de l'eau froide dans le dos.

- Désolée ! se mit-elle à pouffer, une main sur sa bouche.

Il se déshabilla en deux temps, trois mouvements et elle rouvrit le mitigeur sur la position froid, cette fois intentionnellement, avec un sourire sadique en coin.

- T'es folle !! se mit-il à crier à nouveau reculant d'un pas, sa voix résonnant dans la salle de bains.

- Douche froide j'ai dit ! rit-elle avant d'ajouter baissant les yeux dans sa direction : ouh, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement…

Il l'attrapa et commença à la chatouiller alors qu'elle se tordait en riant et en criant. Il s'arrêta et la regarda des pieds à la tête.

- Une douche, ça ne se prend pas tout habillé…, fit-il remarquer sur un ton narquois.

- Ferme les yeux…, répondit-elle.

- Quoi ? Je te signale que je t'ai déjà vue toute nue ! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Ferme les yeux ! insista-t-elle et il s'exécuta en soupirant.

- Tu peux les rouvrir…, dit-elle moins de deux secondes après. Et quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle était nue devant lui.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? Hermione, il faut que tu me montres comment tu fais ça !

Elle se mit à rire doucement, fit couler de l'eau chaude sur eux et se jeta à son cou commençant à l'embrasser sauvagement. Il répondit par la même ferveur et l'enlaça les faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le mur en carrelage. Tout en l'embrassant, il frotta son sexe contre son abdomen et entreprit de la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse dans sa bouche. Il l'aida finalement à mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille et la souleva afin de la pénétrer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement et profondément dans la chaleur de son corps si accueillant. Il commença par bouger lentement tenant fermement ses cuisses autour de lui, puis il accentua son rythme inclinant son bassin afin que chaque va et vient de son corps dans le sien rencontre son clitoris. Il avait quitté ses lèvres et attaqué son cou et quand il sentit qu'elle était enfin en train de jouir enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules tout en marmonnant son prénom, il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et se laissa à son tour aller en elle dans un long gémissement étouffé par l'eau qui coulait toujours abondamment à moitié sur eux et à moitié sur le sol. Il resta encore quelques instants en elle, contre le mur qui supportait leurs corps, avant de l'autoriser à poser à nouveau ses pieds sur le sol. Elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille, posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et les poussa afin qu'ils soient complètement sous le jet d'eau chaude qu'ils accueillirent avec un réel bien être. Il l'embrassa longuement avant de finalement verser du shampooing au creux de ses mains et commencer à lui laver les cheveux doucement.

Elle monta ensuite lentement jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors, appréhendant un peu de se retrouver face à Harry. Elle le verrait différemment à présent et ça l'effrayait beaucoup. C'était ironique dans un sens, ils s'étaient toujours considérés comme frère et sœur, souhaitant probablement au plus profond de leurs cœurs l'être réellement, surtout pour deux enfants uniques, et voilà que le rêve venait de prendre vie, la réalité venait de plein fouet rejoindre et réaliser le fantasme. Elle était partagée, tiraillée, elle avait en même temps envie de courir pour le lui dire, bondissant de joie dans ses bras et lui révélant que bien qu'ils n'avaient plus de famille ni l'un, ni l'autre, ils étaient liés par les liens du sang ; mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, Harry risquerait de le prendre très mal remettant en cause toute l'admiration qu'il pouvait avoir pour son père et même si elle savait que c'était peu probable, elle avait une peur terrible qu'il la rejette. Il fallait du temps, il fallait qu'elle en sache plus, qu'elle revoit Eléa, qu'elle lui pose plus de questions sur les circonstances de sa conception, de sa naissance, les réactions des différents protagonistes, de James en particulier…

Elle entra dans la salle commune en retenant sa respiration, et scanna rapidement les alentours, s'apercevant avec un soulagement tout relatif qu'Harry ne s'y trouvait pas, ça ne faisait que reculer l'échéance de leur face à face, mais elle s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer en s'asseyant en face de Ron, plongé dans un livre de Quidditch.

- Salut mione !

- Salut Ron..., déclara platement Hermione regardant la table comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

- Wouah, quel enthousiasme dis-moi ! Mauvaise nuit ? demanda le rouquin d'un air interrogatif.

Hermione leva subitement la tête vers son ami et se mit à rougir légèrement.

- Hein ? Non, non... excellente nuit... Tu as vu Harry ? demanda-t-elle changeant de sujet de conversation.

- Il doit toujours être dans la chambre...

- Si j'y vais, je ne le dérangerais pas ?

- Non, je ne pense pas...

Hermione acquiesça et se leva, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons.

- Un problème mione ? lui demanda Ron avant qu'elle ne soit hors de sa vue.

- Non, non, pas de problème... Je vais juste lui rendre sa cape qu'il m'a prêtée..., répondit Hermione disparaissant dans les escaliers.

- Oh, ok, répondit Ron fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte doucement avant d'entrer tout aussi discrètement. Harry était assis à son bureau, une plume à la main, tandis que Ginny était assise sur le rebord de son lit, un livre sur ses genoux, vraisemblablement en train de lui lire quelque chose.

- Hey ! la salua la rouquine.

- Hermy ! s'exclama en même temps Harry.

- Salut. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. J'aide Ginny pour son devoir de Potions, expliqua Harry.

- Ok..., marmonna Hermione visiblement mal à l'aise alors qu'elle regardait le sol, n'osant pas faire face à son meilleur ami.

Ginny et Harry se jetèrent un regard dubitatif, et Harry lui demanda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hermy ?

- Je suis venue te rendre ta cape..., expliqua faiblement Hermione qui avait levé la tête en même temps que son cœur s'était emballé.

- Je vais vous laisser..., déclara Ginny qui s'était levée, et elle sortit de la chambre.

- Harry se leva à son tour et fit deux pas en direction d'Hermione.

- Elle t'a été utile ?

- Oui, merci, répondit Hermione sortant la cape de son sac et la tendant à Harry qui la prit afin de la ranger dans sa malle. Je suis allée jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard avec, et... merci vraiment Harry de me l'avoir prêtée... Si j'en ai besoin à nouveau, tu me la prêteras encore ?

- Oui, bien sûr, quand tu veux..., répondit Harry.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Hermione ne baisse à nouveau les yeux, le regard fuyant, tandis qu'Harry attendait vraisemblablement qu'elle lui parle et lui raconte son escapade. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui et son regard devint alors trouble en même temps que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- Oh, Harry..., murmura-t-elle étouffant un sanglot. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et essaya en vain de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Harry combla l'espace qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras.

- Parle moi j' t'en prie..., la supplia-t-il la berçant doucement.

Elle s'efforça de se calmer et se dégagea un peu de son étreinte, jouant machinalement avec la fermeture éclair du polo de son ami.

- Harry, je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ron entra en riant jetant son sac sur son lit.

- Hey ! Vous n'allez jamais croire la nouvelle trouvaille de Neville !!

Hermione s'était écartée d'Harry et essuyait ses larmes afin que Ron ne s'aperçoive de rien, mais il était trop tard et le rouquin les regarda d'un air perplexe et interrogatif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il finalement devant le malaise perceptible.

Hermione ramassa son sac et tourna les talons.

- Je vous retrouve au déjeuner..., marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda à nouveau Ron se tournant vers Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry sombrement. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire et je ne sais même pas si elle me l'aurait dit finalement...

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ou quelque chose comme ça quand même ??! demanda Ron sur un ton suspicieux. Parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi... Où est Harry par ci, que fait Harry par là...

- Quoi ? Ne raconte pas de bêtise Ron ! s'exclama Harry qui avait enfin détaché son regard de la porte qui venait de se refermer.

Ron haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire avant de demander plus sérieusement à son ami :

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non..., répondit Harry en soupirant.

-----------------------

Poudlard, avril 1978

Il y eut deux autres attaques importantes des Mangemorts dans les quinze jours qui suivirent. La tension au dehors était montée d'un cran, même au sein de Poudlard. Les maisons se serraient les coudes, excepté bien sûr celle de Serpentard qui affichait une fierté et une satisfaction particulière chaque matin au vu des nouvelles annoncées dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

James était à cran, tout comme l'étaient particulièrement les élèves dont les parents faisaient partie de la résistance. Il mourrait d'envie de se battre au côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, il savait qu'il en serait membre dès sa sortie de l'école, comme Sirius, Rémus, Lily et Peter d'ailleurs. Eléa se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise avec eux, lors de ces conversations, elle se faisait toute petite et attendait que le sujet change. James qui avait vu sa gêne faisait toujours tout pour en parler et prenait un malin plaisir à la voir silencieuse et se retenir d'exprimer ses opinions.

Depuis la fête chez Serpentard, elle fréquentait moins leur salle commune de peur de croiser Lucius. Le regard qu'il lui portait souvent la dérangeait. En cours de sortilège, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous levés pour faire leurs exercices, il l'avait fixée un moment, la regardant travailler, elle avait alors croisé son regard et elle avait senti un énorme poignard dans le cœur. Il avait décidément bien joué le soir de la fête, il avait réussi à réveiller ses sentiments pour lui. Depuis ce cours, elle faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Elle continuait ses cours d'occlumancie, qu'elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux, tellement qu'il ne se passait pas un cours sans qu'ils repartent tous les deux avec une bonne migraine. Ils allaient très loin dans ce domaine, Severus expérimentant même des variantes très puissantes d'attaque. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ils voulaient aller toujours plus loin. Et un soir, ils étaient allés beaucoup trop loin.

Il était 21h passés lorsqu'Eléa remonta difficilement chez les Serdaigles. Elle se sentait mal, aussi mal que quand elle avait créé l'extrait de pouvoir. Elle entra dans la salle commune où révisaient ensemble les inséparables et Lily, plongés dans leurs livres. James leva la tête vers elle et marqua un temps d'arrêt, bouche bée.

" Tu te sens bien Eléa ? " s'inquiéta-t-il

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? " répliqua-t-elle en se tenant au fauteuil le plus près pour tenir debout.

Sirius se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir, mais elle tomba à genoux avant qu'il n'arrive à elle.

" Par Merlin, Eléa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " Il la regardait, paniqué devant sa pâleur.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses yeux injectés de sang, elle était anormalement blanche et tremblait de tout son corps.

" Je… nous… sommes allés trop loin ", articula-t-elle avec difficulté, en portant ses mains à sa tête qui la faisait atrocement souffrir.

James se leva et aida Sirius à la relever.

" Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ", dit James.

" Non… Je ne veux pas y aller… "

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, elle essaya de se débattre, en les repoussant, mais elle était trop faible.

---------------------------

Poudlard, mars 1997

Quand Harry et Ron descendirent dans la Grande Salle, Hermione était déjà là, attablée avec Ginny. Elles étaient en grande discussion et Harry fut plutôt soulagé de voir qu'elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Neville réussit à faire rire les Gryffondors, encore une fois malgré lui. Le déjeuner s'éternisait toujours le dimanche, et celui-là ne dérogea pas à la règle alors qu'à deux heures de l'après-midi, ils étaient toujours dans la Grande Salle en train de discuter. Harry finit par s'éclaircir la gorge et se tourna vers Hermione, la regardant d'un air sérieux.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut qu'on te dise, Hermione...

Elle acquiesça et son sourire s'évanouit quand elle vit la mine sérieuse et grave de son meilleur ami.

- Tout d'abord, on a reçu ce matin un hibou, une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix aura lieu dans dix jours. On y est tous conviés, ce sera à Grimmauld Place, comme d'habitude, commença Harry.

- D'accord, super, tu attendais ça avec impatience ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas tout Hermy... Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie, il y a eu un massacre affreux chez des Moldus, à Londres, et la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue tout de suite après...

- Mon Dieu..., murmura Hermione une main sur sa bouche alors que sa rencontre avec Eléa repassa en vitesse accélérée dans son esprit.

- Et le plus étrange, c'est que je n'ai rien ressenti Hermy, ma cicatrice ne m'a pas fait souffrir, je n'ai eu aucun effet alors que tout indique qu'il s'agit des Mangemorts et de Voldemort, termina Harry qui avait murmuré le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ??! s'exclama avec véhémence Hermione.

- Tu étais à l'infirmerie, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, tu devais te reposer, expliqua Harry fermement.

- Très bien, la guerre est donc déclarée si je comprends bien ! continua Hermione sur le même ton. On sait ce qui nous reste à faire, je vais à la bibliothèque...

- Est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu ailles à la bibliothèque en cas d'alerte mione ??! Tu espères y trouver quoi ? Les plans de tu-sais-qui ?? s'exclama à son tour Ron.

- En tout cas, j'y trouverai certainement plus que vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ici ! répondit-elle. Il faut faire des recherches, sur les apparitions précédentes de la Marque des Ténèbres et essayer de comprendre pourquoi Harry n'a rien ressenti. Nous rapprocher de la prophétie qui doit détenir des réponses... Ce n'est évidemment pas en restant ici les bras croisés qu'on va trouver quoi que ce soit !

Sur ces mots, Hermione se leva et déclara avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

- Vous savez où me trouver !

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, quel livre ouvrir, alors qu'elle tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque, regardant tous les cinq minutes par la fenêtre de laquelle elle pouvait apercevoir l'équipe de sa Maison s'entraîner au Quidditch pour le prochain match contre des Serpentards qui devait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine. Elle songea un instant à contacter Eléa pour essayer d'en savoir plus, mais elle se ravisa. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui dirait quoi que ce soit, elles n'étaient pas dans le même camp... D'un autre côté, elle avait un atout, elle était sa fille et pourrait essayer de l'avoir par les sentiments, elle avait après tout eu l'air de se soucier d'elle. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête après une seule rencontre à tenter quelque chose de cette ampleur avec une femme qu'elle connaissait finalement si peu. Elle gardait cependant cette carte en main, elle pourrait s'avérer utile par la suite. Elle soupira et prit la direction du rayon d'histoire de la magie. Elle observa distraitement les titres sur les reliures vieillies de manuels qui devaient être plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même avant d'en ouvrir un au hasard sur le chapitre concernant la Marque des Ténèbres quand elle sentit des bras lui enserrer la taille. Elle esquissa un sourire et se retourna pour faire face à Draco qui s'approcha et prit son visage dans ses mains afin de l'embrasser.

- Arrête, pas ici, dit-elle se reculant légèrement.

- Quoi ? Personne ne vient jamais dans ce rayon ! rit-il tentant une deuxième approche, mais elle resta sur sa position et recula encore d'un pas.

- Ok, je reformule : personne ne vient jamais ici, à part toi !

- Ah, ah, très drôle, tu n'as pas un entraînement pour un certain match qui doit avoir lieu la semaine prochaine ? demanda-t-elle innocemment croisant les bras.

- Si..., encore faut-il que tes petits copains daignent bien nous laisser le terrain..., répondit-il sur un ton amusé. Quelle équipe vas-tu soutenir jeune Gryffondor ?

- Les Gryffondors bien évidemment !

- Bien évidemment ! répéta-t-il en riant. Prépare-toi donc à consoler Potter vendredi prochain, il va pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps face à cette nouvelle défaite cuisante !

- On verra bien, je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi..., répondit-elle un sourire en coin.

- A part ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il attrapant le livre ouvert qu'elle avait posé sur une étagère. Marque des Ténèbres ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant que la Marque des Ténèbres est une nouvelle fois apparue...

- Je suis au courant..., avoua-t-il et un malaise sembla s'insinuer entre eux.

- Oui, évidemment, ton père a dû te tenir au courant des événements, tenta-t-elle bien qu'elle savait qu'elle s'engageait sur un terrain glissant.

Il la regardait fixement, ses yeux semblant s'être assombris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Hermione ?

- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ton père ?

- Non, et si j'en avais, tu sais bien que je ne te le dirais pas..., répondit-il sur un ton énigmatique.

- Oui, ça veut donc dire que ma question est inutile... Je..., c'est difficile Draco, je m'inquiète pour Harry. Voldemort est revenu, les Mangemorts se rassemblent et je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout ça, ce que tu...

Elle s'arrêta et soupira, scrutant son expression alors qu'il était toujours impassible face à elle, dissimulant vraisemblablement ses sentiments face à ce fossé qui les séparait.

- Si tu devais choisir entre moi et ton père, qui choisirais-tu Draco ? lui demanda-t-elle subitement.

Il écarquilla un instant les yeux avant de les baisser, ne répondant pas. Les images d'Harry et d'Eléa se superposèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione et elle se réfugia dans les bras de Draco.

- Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça, c'était stupide, j' t'en prie, pardonne-moi...

- Il la serra un instant dans ses bras avant de la lâcher.

- Pas ici tu as dit Hermione...

- Excuse-moi..., insista-t-elle le regard suppliant et sincère.

- Je vais aller voir si le terrain de Quidditch est enfin libéré..., déclara-t-il s'éloignant.

- Draco...

Il se retourna et la regarda un instant avant de soupirer.

- On se voit demain en Potions et puis dans la Tour d'Astronomie, ok ?

Elle acquiesça tristement et n'osa pas lui proposer qu'ils se voient ce soir, il n'en avait visiblement pas envie et elle le comprenait. Elle l'avait volontairement provoqué et maintenant elle s'en voulait, mais elle savait aussi que cette discussion reviendrait entre eux et elle prit peur, réalisant que cette guerre et ses idéaux allaient peut-être les séparer.

---------------------

Poudlard, avril 1978

Les voix résonnaient. Elles semblaient étouffées, sourdes.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle et la recouvrir d'une couverture chaude. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Trois personnes étaient debout, devant son lit. Les garçons. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la droite. Pomfresh et le Directeur discutaient gravement. Un peu plus à droite, une autre personne était allongée dans un lit. A son chevet une jeune fille brune, Sarah, et à ses côtés, Lucius. Il détourna son regard de Severus pour la regarder et lui sourit faiblement.

Une main lui caressa les cheveux.

" Il faut que tu dormes. "

" Je me sens mieux, Sirius. " Elle essaya de se relever mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle soupira profondément. " Qui a appelé le Directeur ? "

" Rémus… mais quand Pomfresh a vu ton état, elle allait le faire venir. Tu as perdu connaissance quand on est arrivés, suivis de près par MacFair qui amenait Snape. "

" Il va bien ? "

" ça ne m'intéresse pas ", dit-il fermement. " Vous avez déconné, vous avez de la chance de vous en sortir aussi bien. " Il leva un peu plus le ton. " Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? "

" Ne cries pas… "

" Sirius, Dumbledore veut te voir. "

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers le Directeur. Eléa jeta un regard plein de reproches au Préfet.

" Mme Pomfresh l'aurait appelé de toute manière. " Il s'assit près d'elle. " Eléa, vous avez utilisé la magie noire dans l'enceinte du château. C'est très grave. "

" Je ne me souviens pas Rémus… on s'est laissés emportés, je ne sais même pas ce que nous avons fait. "

Ils furent interrompus par Lily et Peter qui étaient allés chercher quelques affaires personnelles d'Eléa.

" Merci ", leur dit-elle reconnaissante.

" Les visites sont finies ! " annonça Mme Pomfresh d'une voix tonitruante, " ils ont besoin de se reposer ! "

Ils se dirent au revoir et quittèrent l'infirmerie. Eléa était fatiguée et faible. Son père quitta l'infirmerie sans venir la voir, peut-être à cause de Severus se dit-elle, mais elle avait croisé son regard et il était en colère. Il ne lui tardait pas de se retrouver face à lui pour lui expliquer la raison de tout cela.

Mme Pomfresh lui donna un breuvage sucré et chaud et elle sentit ses pensées se perdre dans un brouillard confus.

--------------------------------

Poudlard, vendredi 4 avril 1997

Hermione ne vit pas passer la semaine suivante, et alors qu'elle se préparait à aller assister au match de Quidditch qui opposerait les Gryffondors aux Serpentards, elle se mit à souhaiter pour la première fois de sa scolarité à Poudlard que ce ne soit ni son équipe, ni l'équipe adverse qui remporte le match. Elle avait des intérêts des deux côtés et même plus fort que des intérêts, elle aimait les capitaines des deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter, pas de la même manière certes, mais elle aimait réellement les deux sportifs. Elle n'avait pas reparlé avec Draco du différend qu'ils avaient eu dans la bibliothèque, quand la douloureuse discussion des Mangemorts et de Voldemort était arrivée sur le tapis. C'était vraisemblablement et clairement une volonté affichée des deux côtés et il valait mieux en rester sur ce statu quo pour le moment. Et puis après tout, un père Mangemort d'un côté, une mère Mangemort de l'autre, un point partout et la balle au centre. C'était en tout cas un sacré point commun qu'ils avaient. Elle n'avait pas non plus avoué à Harry qu'il était son demi-frère et plus les jours passaient, plus elle voyait mal comment elle allait lui annoncer une telle nouvelle. Elle ne fuyait plus son regard, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle était plus proche de lui, plus affectueuse et plus protectrice bien que techniquement quand elle y avait repensé, il était son grand frère !

Hermione retrouva Neville et Luna dans le Grand Hall, et Neville se montra particulièrement prévenant en lui demandant si elle s'était habillée chaudement vu qu'il faisait encore froid en ce début du mois d'avril malgré le soleil pourtant bien présent. Ils se rendirent tous les trois jusqu'au terrain et ils s'installèrent dans les tribunes où l'excitation était déjà prégnante. Le match avait une importance capitale, l'équipe de Gryffondor était au coude à coude avec l'équipe de Serdaigle alors que Serpentard était en tête du classement. Si les Gryffondors ne battaient pas les Serpentards cette fois-ci, ils pouvaient dire adieu à la coupe, et le match prévu le mois prochain contre les Serdaigles ne serait alors qu'un pur match amical. En revanche, une victoire leur permettrait d'égaliser avec les Serpentards et avoir une chance d'accéder à la coupe. La fébrilité pouvait se sentir chez les Gryffondors, mais Hermione regarda tout le match d'un air absent, peu concernée finalement par l'enjeu vu que de toute façon, victoire de l'un ou de l'autre, elle allait devoir supporter les cris de joie ou de déception dans tous les cas. Le match dura plus de deux heures et Hermione laissa tout de même éclater sa joie quand Harry attrapa finalement le Vif d'Or. Neville lui sauta dans les bras, gagné par la ferveur ambiante alors qu'elle était sûre qu'elle allait être sourde vu les cris incessants autour d'elle. Luna arborait un grand sourire malgré le fait que son équipe n'aurait aucune chance d'accéder à la coupe mais elle semblait peu s'en soucier.

- Après le match, elle se rendit dans la Tour d'Astronomie et attendit Draco qui ne tarda pas à se pointer après une bonne douche bien chaude.

- Ne me regarde pas avec ce petit sourire en coin…, commença-t-il les mains dans les poches de son pantalon tandis qu'elle était assise sur une table, essayant de paraître neutre.

- Oh arrête, j' t'en prie ! Ne joue pas les mauvais joueurs ! Et puis, il reste un match à jouer dans deux mois…, répondit-elle en balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'elle lentement. Il se posta devant elle, les mains toujours dans les poches de son pantalon et il la regarda en soupirant.

- Tu ne restes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Une petite fête est prévue pour la victoire de l'équipe, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

Il acquiesça en soupirant à nouveau et elle ajouta avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Tu peux venir si tu veux…

Il lui jeta un regard en coin navré avec une grimace en prime, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je peux peut-être quand même avoir un câlin ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- C'est plutôt moi qui aurais besoin d'un câlin de réconfort, répondit-il l'air boudeur et elle esquissa un sourire ouvrant grands ses bras.

- Viens alors…

Il ne se fit pas prier davantage et se réfugia dans ses bras accueillants, embrassant ses cheveux puis son cou avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et ses mains sous sa cape. Il s'arrêta, leva un sourcil interrogateur avant d'écarter sa cape davantage et se mettre à rire.

- Mais c'est mon pull que tu portes !

- Oui, je sais… Je ne te l'avais pas rendu depuis Noël et il était bien chaud, alors je l'ai mis et puis comme ça, c'est comme si je t'avais eu un petit peu avec moi durant le match… Mais je vais te le rendre !

- Non, tu peux le garder, il te va très bien…, déclara-t-il visiblement touché.

- Il est un peu grand…, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Elle rompit finalement le baiser et descendit de la table, reboutonnant sa cape lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille.

- Tu me raccompagnes ? lui demanda-t-elle et il acquiesça lui prenant la main.

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à nouveau s'imprégnant de son parfum ambré. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés puis elle se dégagea de son étreinte et inversa les rôles, le plaquant à son tour contre le mur. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, le caressa à l'entrejambe et il poussa un grognement de satisfaction qui l'encouragea à aller plus loin. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et dégrafa lentement son pantalon caressant à nouveau à travers son boxer son sexe qu'elle sentit se durcir sous ses doigts. Réalisant ses intentions, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'arrêta.

- Hermione, non, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça…

- Ce n'est pas une obligation, j'en ai envie…, répondit-elle et elle délivra son sexe de son boxer commençant à le caresser lentement alors qu'elle le sentait de plus en plus grossir dans sa main.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie mais les gestes lui parurent naturels alors qu'elle commença à le lécher sur toute la longueur, caressant doucement ses testicules en même temps. Il semblait apprécier vu que sa respiration s'était accélérée et qu'il poussait de petits gémissements impatients, réclamant davantage. Elle poursuivit son exploration et commença à embrasser et lécher son gland avant de prendre entièrement son sexe dans sa bouche. Elle entama un lent mouvement de va et vient et s'aperçut avec satisfaction qu'il avait fermé les yeux, marmonnant doucement son prénom. Elle accéléra le rythme et elle sentit ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux avant d'exercer une pression derrière sa tête, l'aidant dans son va et vient sur son sexe. Elle sentait qu'il était proche et il sentit également qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps alors qu'il relâcha la pression derrière sa tête, se dégageant de sa bouche.

- Hermione, arrête bébé… Je sens que ça va venir…, dit-il haletant.

Elle le regarda un instant alors que sa main allait et venait toujours sur son sexe avant de le prendre à nouveau dans sa bouche, recommençant son mouvement de succion.

- Hermione…, recommença-t-il à protester croyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Puis, il réalisa qu'elle l'avait bien entendu et qu'elle allait le laisser venir dans sa bouche. Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour qu'il se rende compte de la sensualité et de l'érotisme de son geste alors qu'il ferma les yeux une dernière fois, renversant la tête en arrière, tout en se laissant aller dans sa bouche. Elle sentit une chaleur légèrement salée remplir sa bouche tandis qu'elle continuait ses mouvements de succion en même temps qu'elle l'entendait gémir son prénom. Il reprenait difficilement sa respiration, haletant contre le mur. Elle lui reboutonna son pantalon, se releva et il la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle sentait les battements de son cœur revenir à la normale. Il attrapa son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, goûtant le salé de son sperme sur ses lèvres.

- Passe la nuit avec moi…, tenta-t-il approfondissant le baiser.

- Je t'aime Draco, déclara-t-elle se dégageant de son étreinte avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il lui prenant la main pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors.

-------------------------

Poudlard, avril 1978

Les rayons de soleil qui balayaient son visage la tirèrent doucement de son sommeil. Après ce qu'il lui semblait quelques minutes où elle somnola, elle s'allongea sur le dos et s'étira tel un félin qui s'éveille. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le lit de Severus était vide. Elle s'assit doucement au bord de son lit, la tête lui tournait un peu, ce qui est normal quand on reste longtemps allongé. Elle se leva et commença à marcher lentement. Mme Pomfresh quitta son bureau et alla à sa rencontre. Elle l'ausculta et lui posa quelques questions avant de la laisser partir.

Elle regagna sa chambre, les couloirs étaient vides et elle appréciait le silence du château. Elle était restée deux jours alitée, c'était donc vendredi matin. Elle prit une douche chaude sous laquelle elle resta une bonne vingtaine de minutes, puis s'habilla d'une robe près du corps en velours rouge. Elle s'assit sur son lit et fit apparaître de sa baguette un petit livre avec une couverture en soie noire sur laquelle étaient brodées ses initiales en fils d'or. Elle prit une plume et écrivit un moment dans son journal intime avant de le faire disparaître. Elle devait voir son père, elle le savait.

Il était assis à son bureau, écrivant sur un parchemin avec une magnifique plume rouge. Elle resta debout à la porte.

" Assieds-toi ", dit-il sans lever les yeux de son bureau. Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation.

Elle obéit et attendit que son père eut fini son travail. Il posa sa plume, mit de côté son parchemin et la regarda dans les yeux.

" Comment te sens-tu ? "

" Très bien… " Un petit silence gêné s'installa, puis elle reprit. " Papa… "

" J'aurais aimé que tu me tiennes au courant pour les cours d'occlumancie ", coupa-t-il, " et j'aurais préféré que tu t'adresses à un professeur, ou à moi pour te les dispenser. "

" J'ai entièrement confiance en Severus… et tes barrières ont bien marché, il ne sait rien de toi ", répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

" Ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète Eléa, l'occlumancie est quelque chose de dangereux lorsqu'elle est mal employée, ou employée à mauvais escient. Vous auriez pu, tous les deux, ressortir de votre dernière séance avec des dommages importants. "

" Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, papa, crois-moi, on a juste voulu aller un peu plus loin… "

" Je te crois. " Il s'arrêta un moment, semblant chercher ses mots. " Tu as soulevé un point intéressant, tu viens de dire " aller plus loin ", vous voulez toujours aller plus loin, avoir plus de pouvoir, maîtriser plus de choses, mais vous êtes trop jeunes… cette quête de puissance ne peut que vous faire du mal. Tu as déjà un grand pouvoir pour ton âge, mais tu es trop jeune pour tenter de le maîtriser. "

" Pourtant je fais des choses que je maîtrise mieux que n'importe quel élève… "

" C'est vrai, mais tu as une confiance en toi qui fait défaut à beaucoup et d'ailleurs je pense que tu es trop sûre de toi. Pour la maîtrise, ne sois pas aussi certaine de toi, tu te laisses trop envahir par tes émotions, notamment la colère… " Il s'avança vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres, " certains arbres de la forêt se souviennent de ta rupture avec Lucius… "

Le souvenir de sa crise de nerfs dans la forêt lui revint à l'esprit, elle avait détruit quelques dizaines d'arbres, passant sa colère sur eux dans un vent glacial, la nature s'était vengée en lui collant une pneumonie magistrale.

" Peut-être… "

" Tu es trop impulsive et cela peut être dangereux si tu ne te contiens pas." Il soupira puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. " Eléa… l'occlumancie est une intrusion dans tes pensées, mais cela peut être aussi une intrusion dans ton psychisme. Quelqu'un de puissant pourrait découvrir tes peurs, tes faiblesses, les manipuler, t'affaiblir même et la lutte pour empêcher l'entrée ton esprit est rude. Tu as été malade, tu as perdu connaissance, ce n'est pas anodin, je veux que tu y réfléchisses. " Elle acquiesça. " Inutile de te dire que ce qui s'est passé sera inscrit dans ton dossier… "

" Je sais… ", soupira-t-elle.

" Tu devrais rejoindre les autres élèves et manger un peu. "

Elle se leva et donna une dernière caresse à Fumseck, puis elle saisit la poignée de la porte massive du bureau, mais elle se retourna vers son père.

" Papa… " Il leva la tête, étonné. " Je suis vraiment désolée tu sais… "

" Je sais… ", répondit-il en souriant faiblement.

-----------------------------------

Grimmauld Place, mercredi 9 avril 1997

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix arriva le mercredi suivant et ils étaient aussi excités à l'idée d'assister à cette réunion que de penser qu'ils étaient enfin en vacances. Le dernier cours avait été celui du Professeur McGonagall qui avait, au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde, considérablement allégé le travail à faire durant ces vacances. Elle s'était également chargée de rassembler les rapports des Gryffondors dans le cadre des collaborations Inter-Maisons et avait glissé à Hermione, en même temps qu'elle la félicitait pour ses nombreuses pages de parchemin, qu'elle les attendrait dans son bureau afin de se rendre à Grimmauld Place par poudre de cheminette.

Ils arrivèrent à Londres les uns après les autres, directement dans la salle au sous-sol où étaient déjà présents la majorité des membres de l'Ordre et ils se saluèrent tous avec enthousiasme.

- Bien ! Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on va avoir le droit cette fois-ci à un invité surprise comme la dernière fois ? demanda Ron sur un ton sarcastique.

Harry ne put retenir un petit rire en s'asseyant entre le rouquin et Hermione qui jeta un regard navré aux garçons.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, déclara-t-elle sérieusement sur un ton de reproche.

Ce n'était en effet pas drôle et la réunion n'augurait rien de réjouissant quand ils virent la mine grave de Dumbledore qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Le directeur essaya de capter le regard d'Hermione mais elle baissa les yeux, faisant mine de ne pas le voir avant de se tourner vers Ginny, assise à sa droite, et de lui murmurer quelques mots tout bas. Il soupira longuement, balaya d'un regard bienveillant les membres assis autour de la grande table et il prit enfin la parole.

- Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant que Voldemort a officiellement fait savoir que la guerre n'était pas finie… La Marque des Ténèbres est apparue à nouveau il y a quelques semaines et les attaques des Mangemorts contre les Moldus se multiplient.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent, des visages acquiescèrent, tantôt graves, tantôt déterminés, tandis qu'Hermione se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise alors qu'elle avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle.

- Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore se tournant vers l'adolescent, est-ce que tu as eu récemment des rêves, des cauchemars en relation avec Voldemort ? Ta cicatrice t'a-t-elle fait souffrir ? As-tu ressenti la présence de Voldemort d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

- Non, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. C'est la remarque que l'on s'est justement faite en lisant dans Gazette du sorcier le massacre et l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres. Je n'ai absolument rien senti, aucune douleur, aucun malaise, absolument rien…

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda brutalement Maugrey. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a quand même pas abandonné sa cible ?!

- C'est un point essentiel à ne pas négliger, répondit Dumbledore. Il essaie de dévier sa trajectoire et frapper indirectement, pour semer le trouble, nous éparpiller, nous diviser peut-être mais il nous faut nous interroger et c'est une des attaques les plus intelligentes dont il a fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant… Il ne faut pas lui laisser la satisfaction qu'il attend…

- C'est-à-dire ? Qu'attend-t-il justement ? demanda Shackelbolt.

- Notre division Kingsley… Il attend que l'on se détourne d'Harry pour mieux l'attaquer, pour mieux nous attaquer…, expliqua calmement Dumbledore alors que les membres semblaient réfléchir. Hermione ?

Hermione leva subitement la tête vers le vieux sorcier et se mit à rougir légèrement alors que tous les regards étaient à nouveau sur elle.

- Est-ce que tu as du nouveau concernant Draco Malfoy ? Penses-tu qu'il revoit son père ? A-t-il de ses nouvelles ?

- Très honnêtement, je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione. De toute façon, dans le cas contraire, il ne me le dirait sûrement pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez parler de son comportement, je n'ai vu aucun changement, je n'ai rien observé de particulier…

Dumbledore acquiesça avec un sourire mais Hermione resta froide et distante. Snape poursuivit sur le sujet et prit à son tour la parole.

- Si je puis me permettre Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai reçu justement cette semaine un hibou de la part de Madame Malfoy. Elle souhaite que Draco puisse sortir pour passer les fêtes de Pâques avec elle, arguant du fait qu'elle ne l'a pas vu depuis Noël…

Hermione sursauta à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Draco ne lui avait pas parlé de cette lettre et elle se demanda en fronçant les sourcils si il n'avait pas délibérément omis de lui dire qu'il s'absenterait durant les vacances.

- Je comprends Severus, mais c'est quelque peu ennuyeux dans la mesure où Lucius pourrait très bien en profiter…, répondit Dumbledore d'un air pensif. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de cette requête plutôt légitime… Si Lucius Malfoy décide de toute façon d'entrer en contact avec son fils, il le fera d'une manière ou d'une autre… Je vais autoriser sa sortie juste pour le week-end de Pâques, trois jours suffiront largement. J'essaierai d'installer davantage de surveillances autour du manoir des Malfoy mais c'est une propriété privée et nos moyens sont limités. Hermione, il faudrait que tu lui envoies un hibou pendant qu'il sera là-bas, trouve n'importe quel prétexte…

- Quel prétexte voulez-vous que je trouve pour pouvoir écrire à Draco Malfoy ?? demanda Hermione sur un ton ébahi et elle se félicita pour cette petite scène improvisée.

- Vous n'êtes pas devenus amis après tous ces mois passés ensemble ? demanda le Directeur les yeux brillants.

- Pas exactement, non, répondit la jeune sorcière de manière détournée mais intelligente.

- Tu trouveras quelque chose, j'en suis sûr, Hermione…, répondit le directeur avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle n'apprécia pas. Tu redoubleras évidemment de vigilance quand il sera revenu…

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers Harry qui lui adressa un sourire de réconfort alors qu'il semblait réellement la plaindre.

- Autre nouvelle, poursuivit Dumbledore, et elle risque d'être douloureuse pour toi Hermione… Le Département d'enquête du Ministère de la magie a rendu son rapport la semaine dernière sur les attentats commis dans le monde des Moldus… Le rapport est bien évidemment confidentiel, ils ne veulent pas créer un mouvement de panique et de paranoïa en révélant que les Mangemorts ont bien été les responsables de ces attentats commis de part le monde, notamment celui de Londres le soir de la Saint Sylvestre. Ce n'est pas un accident qu'il y a eu ce soir-là dans ce restaurant Hermione, c'était un attentat commis par les Mangemorts…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione dont l'enterrement de ses parents venait de repasser en flash dans son esprit.

Ses mains devinrent tout à coup moites et elle se mit à trembler alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Hermione, chérie…, commença Mrs Weasley passant ses bras par dessus Ginny afin de lui prendre la main pour la réconforter.

- Non…, se mit à gémir Hermione qui s'était soudainement levée. Pas ça…

Les larmes troublaient sa vision mais elle vit une fois encore les regards tristes et compatissants qui la scrutaient.

- Vous le saviez tous ?! se mit-elle à crier. Et vous, vous le saviez depuis longtemps je suppose ! cria-t-elle plus fort à l'attention de Dumbledore. Vous avez hésité à me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?! Comme tout le reste !

Elle renversa sa chaise, sortit en courant de la salle qui était soudainement devenue trop petite et confinée pour elle et elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de la maison des Black, ouvrant d'un geste énergique la porte d'entrée pour respirer à pleins poumons l'air frais de cette fin de soirée. Elle s'assit sur la première marche du perron et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, laissant couler ses larmes et toute la pression accumulée depuis trop longtemps.

- Au sous-sol, Harry se leva à son tour mais Lupin lui fit signe de se rasseoir alors qu'il se levait lui aussi.

- Laisse-moi faire Harry…, dit-il se tournant vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça.

Lupin monta à son tour jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et quand il aperçut Hermione assise sur les marches du perron, il lui déposa une veste sur ses épaules avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il resta silencieux, attendant que ce soit elle qui parle, ce qu'elle fit finalement, levant un peu la tête et regardant un point fixe devant elle.

- J'ai rencontré Eléa il y a quelques jours…, avoua-t-elle sur un ton calme.

- Oh, et comment l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Lupin, intéressé.

- Belle…, se mit-elle à sourire. Vous aviez raison, elle est belle…

Lupin se mit à sourire à son tour alors que quelques bribes du passé refaisaient surface.

- Vous pensez qu'elle a participé aux attentats qui ont tués mes parents ? demanda Hermione redevenant grave.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione…

- Lucius Malfoy y était probablement aussi, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-elle, sa voix ne trahissant à présent plus aucune émotion.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Hermione…, répondit Lupin sincèrement.

Le silence retomba et Lupin reprit :

- Est-ce que ça ferait une différence Hermione ? Est-ce que ça changerait tes sentiments pour Draco ?

Elle ne fut pas surprise par la question et continua à regarder devant elle.

- Non, probablement pas… Est-ce que c'est si évident ? demanda-t-elle tournant cette fois la tête vers le professeur Lupin qui étouffa un petit rire, voyant sa grimace.

- Non, je l'ai senti sur toi, c'est tout, la rassura-t-il.

- Est-ce qu'il le sait lui ?

Le professeur Dumbledore tu veux dire ? Probablement…

- Est-ce que vous pensez que je peux faire confiance à Draco ?

- A lui de nous le démontrer…, répondit Lupin. Mais fais attention à toi, Hermione…

Ils restèrent encore un petit moment silencieux, assis dans le brouillard qui commençait à tomber sur Londres, puis Hermione se leva alors qu'elle commençait à frissonner.

- Est-ce que vous voulez bien me raccompagner à Poudlard ? Maintenant…

- Bien sûr.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent plutôt moroses pour Hermione. Elle luttait contre son envie irrésistible de contacter à nouveau Eléa pour lui poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle passait avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque où en plus de leurs devoirs, ils avaient organisé deux groupes de travail et s'étaient partagés le rayon entier des livres d'Histoire de la magie à décortiquer. Le vendredi après-midi pluvieux ne dérogea pas à la règle et les six amis étaient réunis autour d'une grande table ronde de la bibliothèque en pleine concentration sur les nombreux manuels étalés un peu partout autour d'eux.

- J'en ai marre…, déclara subitement Ron en regardant la pendule au-dessus de lui qui indiquait déjà 18h.

- Moi aussi…, soupira Hermione en s'étirant et en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

- Oh ?! s'exclama Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Est-ce que vous saviez que lorsque le 28 février 1972, la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue dans le ciel de Londres à 20h41 précise, tous les clochers de Westminster se sont mis à carillonner et que l'état d'urgence a été décrété dans le monde des sorciers interdisant à quiconque de sortir pendant 72 heures ? demanda Harry levant le nez de son bouquin et regardant ses amis.

Ron, Hermione et Neville lui jetèrent un regard voulant de toute évidence dire à cet instant " non, on ne le savait pas mais si tu savais ce qu'on s'en fiche là maintenant tout de suite ", tandis que Luna semblait épousseter la table avec sa plume et que Ginny faisait tourner une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

- Ouais, bon, déclara Harry en refermant d'un geste brusque son livre. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter là pour ce soir…

- A la bonne heure ! soupira Ron se levant d'un bond, imité par Hermione et Neville.

- J'emprunte ces deux bouquins-là et je vous retrouve au dîner…, déclara Hermione saluant ses amis et prenant la direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque.

--------------------------

Poudlard, avril 1978

Le week-end fut assez difficile. Elle devait se mettre à jour des cours qu'elle avait ratés, faire les devoirs que les professeurs demandaient et supporter les humeurs de Sirius qui n'avait pas digéré " l'incident " et qui marmonnait tout seul dès que Severus passait ou qu'elle disait un mot de travers.

Contre toute attente James fut tout à fait courtois, la faisant culpabiliser de sa réaction du mercredi soir, elle l'avait attendu dans le Grand Hall et lui avait présenté ses excuses, en se demandant quand même ensuite si elle n'avait pas gardé des séquelles de son séjour à l'infirmerie.

Le samedi matin, elle s'était faite renvoyer de la bibliothèque pour avoir fait tomber toute une étagère, abîmant plusieurs ouvrages et remuant un nuage épais de poussière. Madame Pince était très en colère, encore plus lorsqu'Eléa lui rétorqua que ce n'était pas grave, un coup de baguette magique et tout serait réparé. Madame Pince s'était mise dans une colère noire, lui rétorquant que la magie n'arrangeait pas tout et elle la renvoya de la bibliothèque sans qu'elle put emprunter les livres qu'il lui fallait. Eléa était alors remontée vers sa chambre désespérée, sans ce livre elle ne pouvait pas travailler. Elle demanda alors à Lily si elle pouvait le lui emprunter, ce qu'elle fit sans problème et Eléa put enfin travailler à son devoir de divination, dans la salle commune, ce qu'elle détestait, il y avait trop de monde, mais elle finit au bout de trois heures de travail et d'au moins deux mètres cinquante de parchemin roulé en boule à ses pieds. Ainsi se passa le week-end, elle ne fit que travailler, elle ne passa que de courts instants avec ses amis et avec Sirius, elle ne voulait prendre aucun retard.

La semaine suivante eut le même rythme, les ASPIC se profilant dans les trois mois, les professeurs leur donnèrent deux fois plus de devoirs et nombreux étaient les élèves qui paniquaient et qui faisaient de véritables crises de nerfs. Eléa prenait la chose comme elle venait, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas de véritable souci à se faire mais elle ne voulait pas se reposer sur ses acquis, elle travaillait donc dur et aidait même Sirius et Lily lorsqu'ils lui demandaient. Un soir, James lui avait même demandé de lui expliquer un devoir d'Arithmancie qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir, elle en fut étonnée, Sirius en fit tomber sa plume, mais elle accepta, après tout elle en avait marre des disputes.

Ce fut donc dans un climat plutôt inhabituel de paix et d'amitié que se déroula cette semaine studieuse, couronnée par un match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle, qui ne fut pas bien long apparemment puisqu'Eléa n'eut le temps que de faire un seul devoir. Vu la tête des James et Sirius, elle se douta que Serpentard avait gagné, ce qui lui semblait logique, après tout les Poufsouffles ne gagnaient que très rarement. Dans la soirée, elle put enfin partager un moment d'intimité avec Sirius, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir depuis plus d'une semaine, ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans la salle de bain des préfets du cinquième étage, dans laquelle ils passèrent un très agréable moment dans la baignoire.

Le dimanche fut incroyablement ensoleillé, Sirius, Rémus, James, Peter, Lily et Eléa décidèrent alors d'aller travailler à l'ombre du grand hêtre pour profiter de la douceur de cette journée et du soleil qui s'était fait plutôt rare. Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi là, révisant, puis parlant de choses et d'autres, ils eurent quelques fous rires en se souvenant notamment de la dernière blague de Peeves qui avait fait tomber toutes les boîtes qui contenaient les fiches des livres de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince avait failli faire une crise cardiaque et avait hurlé dans la bibliothèque, poursuivant l'esprit frappeur à travers les rayonnages. Ils décidèrent de faire une promenade autour du lac, mais Eléa décida de rester pour finir de lire un livre à l'ombre de l'arbre, elle resta donc seule, profitant de ce moment de paix.

Elle se sentait bien, allongée sur le ventre. Il faisait doux et une douce brise passait dans ses cheveux qui couvraient son dos de ses boucles brunes épaisses. En y réfléchissant, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Ils étaient partis depuis un moment déjà se disait-elle, sentant ses paupières s'alourdir devant son livre de Métamorphose. Ses pensées divaguaient, elle voyait Sirius lui sourire et l'entraîner dans la neige avec un rire enfantin, sa tête de plus en plus lourde se posa sur son vieux livre et doucement elle s'endormit.Poudlard, vendredi 11 avril 1997

- " Quel célèbre joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Australie réussit l'exploit d'attraper le Vif d'Or dans les cinq premières minutes du match du 18 juillet 1958 contre l'équipe de la Nouvelle-Zélande ? "

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! s'exclama Hermione en se renversant contre les coussins moelleux éparpillés sur le lit de Draco. Je ne joue plus, j'en ai marre… et puis je tombe toujours sur des stupides questions de Quidditch…

- Et je tombe toujours sur des questions d'Histoire de la magie, cherchez l'erreur ! se mit à rire Draco rejoignant Hermione et commençant à l'embrasser doucement.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il s'allongea complètement sur elle alors qu'il entreprit d'approfondir le baiser, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche.

- J'ai envie de toi…, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle pouvait effectivement sentir son sexe dur contre elle malgré leurs vêtements alors qu'il s'était installé entre ses jambes. Elle ne répondit pas et il leva alors la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et elle se mit à tracer d'un air absent le contour de ses lèvres du bout de l'index.

- On ira faire un tour au bord du lac dimanche ? demanda-t-elle finalement et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son regard s'assombrir.

- Je ne pourrais pas bébé, je rentre chez moi ce week-end…, avoua-t-il enfin. Je pars demain matin, mais je serai de retour mardi dans la journée.

- Ah… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? demanda-t-elle essayant de paraître détachée.

- Je ne sais pas…, souffla-t-il en soupirant tout en se dégageant d'elle et se couchant sur le dos les bras en croix.

Elle se redressa afin de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et remettre ses chaussures.

- Moi, je sais…, continua-t-elle. Parce que ton père sera là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il.

- Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et se leva, enfilant sa cape sur ses épaules.

- J'ai faim, je vais dîner, déclara-t-elle platement enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa cape.

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle, dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

- Je te jure que je ne sais pas Hermione… Tu me crois ?

Elle acquiesça lentement et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, Draco l'attrapa une dernière fois par la taille et lui demanda priant le ciel pour qu'elle dise oui :

- Tu ne veux pas passer la nuit ici ? Je peux m'arranger pour qu'on soit seuls…

- D'accord, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il parut soulagé et elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir de sa chambre avec des papillons dans le ventre. Elle était persuadée que Lucius Malfoy se rendrait au manoir durant ce week-end. Elle se demanda même si le hibou envoyé par Narcissa n'était pas qu'une couverture et si ce n'était pas plutôt Lucius lui-même qui avait exigé de voir son fils. Elle savait que Lucius avait de l'emprise sur Draco et que ce dernier vouait à son père un respect et une admiration sans borne. Elle frissonna en repensant au regard froid et hautain de Lucius Malfoy, elle n'aimait pas cet homme et l'idée que Draco allait passer trois jours en sa compagnie lui donnait des nausées et faisait monter en elle une rage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et qui l'effraya.

-------------------------

Little Hangleton, vendredi 11 avril 1997

Eléa entra en trombe dans la chambre et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un regard à Lucius qui fronça les sourcils en entendant l'eau couler abondamment. Il se leva en soupirant et entra sans frapper dans la salle de bain.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda-t-il à Eléa qui était en train de frotter énergiquement ses mains dans le lavabo et il fronça davantage les sourcils quand il vit du sang séché sur ses mains, sang qui était en train de maculer le carrelage blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas et il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

- Eléa ! insista-t-il plus durement se mettant à crier et elle leva enfin la tête pour le regarder.

- Rien ! répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je n'étais nulle part et je ne faisais rien ! Sors d'ici, sors, sors !!

Elle le poussa de la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il soupira profondément afin de se calmer et refouler l'envie qu'il avait de défoncer la porte et la secouer pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler et retourna à son bureau où il plia énergiquement ses parchemins afin de se donner une contenance. Il attrapa finalement un coupe papier en argent qu'il planta avec hargne dans le bureau en laque de Chine.

Elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain de laquelle s'échappa une buée épaisse et il la trouva plus qu'attirante dans cette robe légère, trop légère pour la saison en fait, d'un blanc pur, à fines bretelles. Il retourna son attention sur ses papiers et il sentit sans la voir qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, glissant ses mains jusqu'à son torse et elle l'embrassa doucement dans le cou avant de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux comme une enfant, et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu me cries dessus Lucius…, murmura-t-elle d'un air mélancolique posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolé chaton, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout…, répondit-il doucement caressant ses bras dénudés.

- Il fallait que je sorte, que je m'occupe, que je me défoule. Elle me manque Lucius…

- Je sais mon cœur.

- Il faut que je la revois, j'ai besoin de la voir… Tu crois que je devrais la recontacter ?

- Laisse-la venir poussin… Elle reviendra vers toi, j'en suis sûr.

- J'espère que tu as raison…, soupira-t-elle longuement.

- Draco me manque aussi tu sais… Je vais aller passer les fêtes de Pâques au manoir Eléa. Il sera là…, déclara Lucius en retenant sa respiration.

- Quoi ?? réagit Eléa en relevant subitement la tête.

- Ce sera juste pour trois jours chaton… Il faut que je le vois, répéta Lucius.

- Et elle, il faut que tu la vois aussi ?! Je ne te suffis plus ?

- Ne raconte pas de sottise Eléa… J'ai besoin de Draco.

- Ne fais pas de sentimentalisme je t'en prie ! Dis-moi franchement qu'il sera utile pour nos plans !

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer mon fils ?! demanda Lucius sur un ton exagérément outré.

- Et elle ? Est-ce que tu vas lui faire l'amour Lucius ? Est-ce que tu vas lui faire tout ce que tu me fais ?! demanda Eléa les larmes aux yeux.

- Arrête Eléa…

Il resserra son étreinte l'empêchant de se lever.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher…, souffla-t-elle les dents serrées.

Il captura ses lèvres quelque peu fraîches et passa une main sous sa robe afin d'atteindre son point le plus sensible et elle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un gémissement.

Hermione regarda d'un air lugubre de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque Draco monter dans une calèche avec le professeur Snape qui devait l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare. Harry la rejoignit et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean en observant la scène à ses côtés.

- Il va revoir Lucius Malfoy, c'est immanquable, tu ne crois pas ? lui demanda Harry.

- C'est immanquable, oui…, répondit sombrement Hermione.

- Comment ça se passe avec lui Hermy ?

Hermione tourna subitement la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Ca se passe, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. On n'a jamais grand chose à se dire en fait mais on fait des efforts pour que ça se déroule de manière civilisée…

Harry acquiesça et ils regardèrent en silence la calèche s'éloigner.

----------------------------------

Poudlard, avril 1978

Des éclats de voix lointaines la tirèrent de son sommeil. Elle mit une bonne minute avant de se rendre compte que les voix venaient du lac. Elle se redressa et vit deux groupes d'élèves qui se faisaient face, à la tête des deux camps, à droite, Lucius et Severus, à gauche James et Sirius. Elle se releva d'un bond en poussant un juron et se dirigea vers eux, inquiète. Les voir s'affronter de la sorte n'était pas bon signe, cela mettrait sûrement fin à la trêve qui s'était installée au sein de l'école, au sein de ses amis, brisant ses espoirs de paix et de vie " normale ".

" … parle pas sur ce ton, sale traître ", disait Severus.

" Je préfère être un traître plutôt qu'un Mangemort ", répliqua Sirius, les dents serrées.

" Si ça te fait plaisir, on l'écrira en épitaphe sur ta tombe ", siffla Bellatrix avec un sourire sadique.

" Non mais ça va pas ? " s'interposa Lily. " Ce sont des menaces de mort, vous vous rendez compte ? Vous… "

" Ferme-la sang de bourbe ! " coupa Lucius.

Sirius et James prirent d'un geste leurs baguettes et s'apprêtèrent à s'en servir, mais Eléa s'interposa avant même d'y avoir réfléchi.

" NON !!! "

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle.

" Il ne manquait plus que toi Eléa ", dit Lucius sur son ton le plus charmeur.

" ça suffit ! Il est hors de question que vous vous battiez, vous risquez un renvoi ! " s'énerva-t-elle.

Ils l'observèrent tous, interrogateurs. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle ait ce genre de réaction, elle qui était si prompte à se battre et à user de ses pouvoirs.

" A quoi tu joues ? " la dévisagea Severus.

Lily s'approcha d'elle avec un léger sourire.

" Elle a raison, on risque tous très gros, nous devrions tous rentrer. "

" Depuis quand tu te ranges du côté des sangs de bourbe Eléa ? " s'enquit Rodolphus.

" Fous-lui la paix Lestrange ! " répliqua Sirius.

" Je ne me range d'aucun côté, je veux juste rentrer sans me faire virer jusqu'aux examens. "

" Et depuis quand tu ne te ranges d'aucun côté ? " l'interrogea Lucius, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon. " Je croyais que ta présence à la petite sauterie de la dernière fois confirmait tes positions… " dit-il d'un ton faussement incompréhensif.

Eléa déglutit difficilement. Sirius et les autres la regardaient d'un air bizarre, Lucius lui souriait dangereusement, tout comme Severus et les autres Serpentards. Eléa réfléchit à toute vitesse mais ne voyait pas de solution, Sirius ne lui avait pas redemandé la raison de la fête à laquelle elle avait été conviée et elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire, un mensonge par omission en somme. Elle lui avait juré de ne plus lui mentir et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'y avait plus pensé, occultant ce mauvais moment. Elle commençait à angoisser.

" La sauterie ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " Sa voix était extrêmement calme et glaciale.

" Oh ", s'étonna Lucius, qui aurait pu faire un très bon acteur. " Tu n'es pas au courant ? " Il se retourna vers Eléa avec un sourire narquois puis regarda Sirius à nouveau. " Nous avons fêté la St Patrick ", dit-il posément.

Elle sentit son sang se glacer à la vue des regards que lui jetaient ses " amis " et plus particulièrement Sirius. Elle allait le perdre. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle avait soudainement l'impression de sombrer dans le vide, sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle vit Sirius serrer sa baguette un peu plus fort, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'eut qu'une envie. Fuir. Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, elle recula d'un pas hésitante alors que Sirius s'approcha d'elle lentement. Elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes. Elle céda à ses angoisses et s'enfuit en courant vers le château, Sirius la suivant de près. Elle se sentit vite essoufflée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir à ce rythme-là. De courir tout court en fait, elle avait un point de côté et sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. Elle entra dans le Grand Hall en trombe et tourna sur la gauche pour rejoindre sa salle commune, sous les regards interloqués des autres élèves.

------------------------------

Manoir des Malfoy, samedi 12 avril 1997

Draco avait à peine monté les marches du perron afin d'entrer dans l'imposant manoir des Malfoy depuis plusieurs générations qu'il fut étouffé par sa mère qui l'invita à entrer rapidement, chargeant Paddy, leur elfe de maison, de rentrer ses affaires.

- Dépêche-toi, viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Elle était au comble de l'excitation et il remarqua qu'elle s'était faite couper les cheveux.

- Une surprise… Il savait ce qu'était la surprise, c'était tellement évident. Il était réellement heureux mais il n'arrivait pas à effacer le visage inquiet d'Hermione de son esprit. Narcissa ouvrit en grand les portes du Grand Salon et Lucius Malfoy adressa un sourire à Draco depuis la cheminée d'où il se tenait de toute sa hauteur avec son air suffisant et sa supériorité agaçante.

- Bonjour Draco.

- Bonjour Père, répondit Draco esquissant un sourire.

-----------------------------------------------

Voilà, voilà....on espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous faire de looooooongues reviews ;)

bisous à tous !


	13. Confiance et Franchise

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 ! !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !!

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa.... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWs**

**Draymione : Rowy: **vite, c'est peut-être un grand mot mais voilà la suite en tout cas ! Biz à toi.

**Eléa :** tu es bien pressée ! ! lol ça vient…biz

**Draco Forever : _Rowy:_ **voui, on essaie d'être régulières sans faire gaffe aux aléas de la vie, reformatage, déconnections impromptues… :blase : Ouais, ça aurait été fun Snape, c'est clair, mais nope, c'est James ! Ah, Eléa/Sirius… Sniff… Je ne dirais rien, c'est pas bien les spoilers… Merci pour tes vœux, pareil !!!! Vi, HP6 powaaaaaaaaaaa !!! Et HP4 le film of course, et pour ce que j'ai vu des photos, l'est très mignon le Ryry… Draco/Mione de la part de JKR, faut pas rêver malheureusement… Merci à toi en tout cas !

**Eléa :** on essaie et c'est pas évident xx JKR est fourbe elle veut pas de Dramione : snif : c'est vraiment trop injuste !

**Stellmaria : _Rowy_ :** voui, on avait compris que tu étais une fille, c'était juste pour te charrier ! Pour la question sur Draco, tu veux pas qu'on te raconte carrément la fic là ??!! loool J'te jure… Ah Harry et son explosion mentale ! ça viendra oui !

**Eléa :** Draco va se rendre compte qu'il est gay et qu'il est amoureux de Harry …quoi ? j'ai pas le droit de rêver ? ? bisous

**Alpo : _Rowy : _**merci !!! Pour la question, même réponse qu'au-dessus, non, on ne va pas vous faire un résumé de la fic en trois mots là maintenant, c'est pas le but ! Je signale quand même à tous (pour ceux qui lisent ces réponses of course) que vos questions auront leurs réponses en temps voulu, il suffit juste d'être patient ! Bonne année à toi aussi Alpo ! Bises.

**Eléa :** Pour Sirius et Eléa et bien…lis ce qui suit :p pour le reste…lis ce qui suit lol

**Ada : _Rowy_ :** merci à toi ! Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vue par ici, c'est gentil d'avoir posté !

**Eléa :** Merci d'avoir posté ! !

**Paprika Star : _Rowy_ :**N'est-ce pas que c'est émouvantionnant, hein ???! Ah les Malfoy… /me imagine des retrouvailles à la Côte Ouest, bref j'arrête de raconter des conneries… Dumby est-il au courant pour Dray et Mione ? Ouaip, il sait tout le vieux, on l'a déjà dit ça. Pourquoi il dit rien ? Parce que déjà il est pas censé savoir, et pis qu'il s'occupe de lui non mais ! Nan, mais il a confiance… kof, kof… Il a certainement peur aussi c'est évident… La suite, tadam, tadam ! Bisous,

**Eléa :** Poulette ! ! arrête de traiter pôpa de vieux fou :boude : merci d'être fidèle au poste Paprika (tiens…j'ai plus de paprika faut que j'en achète …:sors sa liste de courses:) Il est évident que Dumby sait et qu'il a peur…mais je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait dire à Mione…bises

**Ninou : _Rowy_ :** merciiiiiiii !! C'est adorable. Bises.

**Eléa :** et bé ! ! merci en tout cas…tu as mis combien de temps à lire tous les chapitres ? ? ?

**Audinette : _Rowy_ :** bonne année à toi aussi ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais pour laisser une review ! Surtout pour y laisser tant de compliments… Je rougirais presque… Il existe peut-être des patchs qui sait… Mille merci ! Gros bisous.

**Eléa :** Oui…. Bonne année, et j'espère que tu posteras plus souvent, ça nous fait très plaisir !

**Elsar : _Rowy: _**tu es pardonnée ! Il a quand même changé Draco… En faire un méchant ? Mmm :réfléchissement intense : Mmm, les méchants ne sont peut-être pas ceux que l'on croit, bref, je dis nawak là… Aaaaaaah, la scène qui suit le match… héhéhé… Eléa t'énerve ? Hé bé, ça promet pour la suite !!! lol J'adore Sirius au fait pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris… Le droit t'a pas rendu idiote ? Ben, t'as du bol !! Bisous.

**Eléa :** Comment ça Eléa t'énerve ? ? ?_ :part se jeter dans la Garonne:_ remarque au moins elle te laisse pas indifférente, c'est déjà ça :p et oui ça promet…lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! bisoux

**Nfertari : _Rowy_ : **je sais où t'habites aussi !! niark ! Le courage, voui, m'en faut en ce moment moi, je prends donc ! Bises.

**Eléa :** m'en faut aussi du courage, je prends aussi donc ! bisous

**Eilane : _Rowy_ :** toi ici ????!! lol Tu es shipper Eléa/Lulu, c'est vrai, j'avions oublié… Moi, C'est Eléa/Sirius… Sniff… :en deuil : Sans déc que tu aimes les NC-17 ??!!! lol Ouais, c'est chaud, j'espère qu'on choque pas les âmes sensibles quand même… Merci Eily d'être passée par ici !!! Bisous.

**Eléa :** Rhoooooo ma eily ! ! bisous x 3010

**Lalabelle : _Rowy_ : **mmm, a-t-on un rythme de maj ?? Bof, aussi souvent que l'on peut, toutes les deux semaines si possible je crois, pinaise j'en sais rien en fait, c'est un peu à la oneagain ! Merci à toi en tout cas d'avoir laissé un petit mot ! Bises.

**Eléa :** si on a un rythme, en génral, tous les 15 jours, mais ça dépends aussi de nos boulots et du temps qu'on met a écrire la suite, on aime prendre de l'avance. Là j'ai une semaine de retard et c'est à cause de Tisca…donc milles excuses, mais on se rattrape, ce chapitres est le plsu long jusqu'à présent !

**Hermione99 : _Rowy_ :** oui, tout le monde aimerait avoir la suite, elle arrive, la voilà, toute neuve, toute chaude !!! Merci à toi. Biz.

**Eléa :** La suite..la voilà ! bisous

**Luna-la-lunatique : _Rowy_ : **on continue Jess ! Cool !!

**Eléa :** oui on continue ! on est très inspirées même !

**Petite Garce : _Rowy_ : **et pourquoi donc il a abusé dray ???? Eléa et Mione vont se revoir, oui, je confirme ! Harry va avoir en son temps sa crise cardiaque, oui… Niark ! Happy end… mmm… Merci ! lol Bises.

**Eléa :** j'aime pas les happy end moi ! Eléa et Mione ont se revoir… j'aime beaucoup ces scènes d'ailleurs… a bientôt ! bises

-----------------

**Rowy :** Bonne lecture ! Un petit coucou spécial à , on espère qu'elle va bien.

**Eléa :** Oui un bisou spécial pour Ayuluna ! ! tu nous manques ! ;)Bonne lecture à tous …très loooooong chapitre ;)

Chap 13 : Confiance et Franchise

__

Manoir des Malfoy, avril 1997

La journée de samedi se déroula paisiblement au manoir des Malfoy. Lucius se chargea de raconter en détail à Draco son héroïque évasion de la prison d'Azkaban et comment il avait réussi en plus à y sortir ses amis Mangemorts. Il ne s'étendit cependant pas sur le ralliement des Mangemorts à Little Hangleton et le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne voulait pas que Draco s'attire des ennuis s'il en savait trop.

L'après-midi, Draco erra dans l'immense bâtisse pensant à Hermione et se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire et si elle pensait à lui. En fin de soirée, il entendit ses parents se disputer et leurs cris lui donnèrent la nausée alors que des scènes similaires du passé lui revenaient en mémoire. Puis, le silence retomba et il savait qu'ils étaient en train de se réconcilier à leur manière. Finalement, il se coucha, sombrant dans un sommeil qui lui ferait oublier la lourde atmosphère familiale.

Il se réveilla à l'aube le dimanche matin et se leva sans tarder, appréciant le silence et le calme régnant dans le manoir. Ce fut lorsque ses parents se pointèrent pour le petit déjeuner qu'il se mit à souhaiter que ces deux jours passent le plus vite possible afin qu'il retourne à Poudlard.

- Tiens mon chéri, je t'ai pris un dragon en chocolat pour Pâques chez le meilleur chocolatier de Londres ! exulta Narcissa en déposant le paquet sur la table, à côté de Draco.

- Je n'aime pas le chocolat maman..., marmonna Draco sur un ton désolé.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ?! demanda-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un caprice passager.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé le chocolat, répondit-il la voix toujours aussi basse.

- Par Merlin, Narcissa ! éclata Lucius. Tu devrais savoir que ton fils n'aime pas le chocolat !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux. Tu veux dire que j'ai mal élevé mon fils ? Ou devrais-je dire _ton_ fils, Lucius ! Parce que tu le savais toi peut-être ?!

- Ca ne fait rien maman..., murmura Draco voyant que les choses s'envenimaient.

- Parce qu'on peut dire que tu as été présent peut-être pour l'éducation de ton fils ?! poursuivit-elle ignorant la remarque de Draco. Surtout après deux mois passés à Azkaban et huit mois en cavale Lucius !

- Ne recommence pas Narcissa, l'avertit dangereusement Lucius les dents serrées.

- Dix mois sans nouvelle Lucius ! Nous laissant avec les ennuis que tu t'étais créés !

- Ca ne fait rien maman ! répéta plus fort Draco captant enfin l'attention de ses parents. Je le donnerai à quelqu'un en rentrant à Poudlard...

- Voilà, tu pourras le donner à ta petite amie, Draco, acquiesça Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie, mentit Draco en regardant la table.

- Allons, ne me raconte pas d'histoire Draco... Tu es devenu un homme maintenant, je me suis aperçu que tu avais changé.

- Bien sûr qu'il a changé ! renchérit Narcissa qui ne semblait pas avoir décoléré. On change en dix mois !

Lucius jeta un regard noir à sa femme mais prit le parti de l'ignorer, préférant continuer d'interroger Draco.

- Tu peux nous le dire, Draco. Que l'on sache au moins si elle appartient à une bonne famille.

- Laisse-le Lucius ! Tu ne vois pas que tu le mets mal à l'aise ! aboya à nouveau Narcissa.

- Je ne le mets pas mal à l'aise ! Je suis son père, je m'intéresse à lui et à sa vie de laquelle j'ai été éloigné pendant dix mois comme tu dis !

Sur ces mots, Hedwige, la chouette au pelage blanc d'Harry, entra dans un bruissement d'ailes dans la salle à manger, et se posa délicatement sur la table, à côté de Draco. Narcissa et Lucius regardèrent d'un air médusé Draco qui détacha de la patte de l'animal la lettre qui lui était destinée avant de la lire et d'arborer un franc sourire.

" Passe un bon dimanche de Pâques. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Je t'aime. Tu me manques... "

Elle n'avait pas signé le mot mais il trouva que c'était dans un sens plutôt intelligent.

- Un mot de ta petite amie ? demanda Lucius avec un sourire en coin alors que Narcissa soupira le fusillant une fois de plus du regard.

- Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ? demanda Draco tournant un regard implorant et plein d'espoir en direction de sa mère.

- Oui, mon chéri, tu peux sortir de table, accorda Narcissa soutenant le regard froid et meurtrier de son mari.

- Merci..., souffla Draco, soulagé, en se levant sans tarder afin de rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite.

Il inspira profondément en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se sentait étouffé, comme s'il avait un étau qui lui enserrait les poumons. Il s'installa à son bureau et lut à nouveau trois fois de suite le mot que venait de lui envoyer Hermione. Il se demanda si elle irait finalement se promener au bord du lac cet après-midi, et avec qui... En songeant à l'éventualité qu'elle pourrait y aller avec Potter ou Weasley, son cœur se serra et il fut heureusement sorti de ses sombres pensées par un petit bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut Hedwige qui donnait des coups de bec contre le carreau. Il se leva pour aller lui ouvrir et la chouette se mit à hululer bruyamment en volant dans sa chambre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle a exigé une réponse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en riant.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit de son écriture large et ronde ces quelques mots : _" Passe un bon dimanche toi aussi, et fais-moi plaisir, vas faire un tour au bord du lac cet après-midi et pense à moi. Je penserai à toi au même moment, ce sera un peu comme si on était ensemble. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime encore plus. "_

Il ne signa pas non plus et relut trois fois le mot, se demandant si ce n'était pas trop empreint de sentimentalité et de mièvrerie mais il ne changea rien, il était sûr qu'elle apprécierait, les filles adorent après tout qu'on leur envoie ce genre de lettre d'amour. Il roula le morceau de parchemin et y glissa une petite rose blanche avant d'attacher le tout solidement à la patte d'Hedwige. Il donna quelques miettes de brioche à la chouette et lui ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'elle s'envole jusqu'à Poudlard.

Il resta enfermé tout le reste de la matinée dans sa chambre, ayant peur de descendre au salon et affronter une nouvelle fois l'orage qui tournait et qui menaçait d'éclater à chaque instant entre ses parents. Aux alentours de midi, Narcissa frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre et entra après qu'il l'ait invitée. Elle avait l'air assez triste et il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rougis par des larmes récemment versées. Il soupira légèrement et eut une soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne le fit pas, il ne le faisait jamais, il ne l'avait jamais fait finalement. Les marques de tendresse et d'affection n'avaient pas lieu d'être au sein de la famille. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de moments joyeux, des cris revenaient le plus souvent, des cris, des insultes, de la haine contre le pouvoir en place et contre les Moldus, de l'agressivité et parfois même de la brutalité. Mais toujours une certaine prestance, un respect et une dignité dont il fallait faire preuve au sein d'une famille noble de sang pur comme la leur.

- On va passer à table, Draco, déclara faiblement Narcissa. Ton père a voulu qu'on mange de la _dinde_...

Et elle accentua bien sa prononciation sur la volaille avec quelque peu d'amertume et de dégoût dans la voix. Draco soupira à nouveau, le déjeuner allait de toute évidence être joyeux, il espérait en tout cas pouvoir l'avaler et il essaya de mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde pour se rappeler de bons souvenirs passés en famille.

Le déjeuner se déroula contre toute attente plutôt bien et dans une atmosphère quelque peu détendue. Lucius et Narcissa faisaient visiblement des efforts pour que ce week-end ne tourne pas au désastre et Draco leur en était reconnaissant pour ça. Il se mit à se demander en regardant ses parents faire des efforts de politesse si ils s'étaient réellement aimés un jour… Il ne les avait jamais vus faire preuve de démonstrations d'amour et il avait toujours cru qu'ils réservaient ces moments pour leur intimité, mais maintenant qu'il avait assez de maturité, il avait un sérieux doute sur la profondeur des sentiments unissant ses parents.

Le déjeuner s'éternisa et Draco se surprit à passer tout de même un bon moment en compagnie de ses parents. Le fait que Narcissa avait les joues légèrement rosies par le vin, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas bu en grande quantité, ne devait pas être étranger à sa bonne humeur. Devant l'insistance de Lucius, Draco lui raconta le déroulement de cette année scolaire à Poudlard et Lucius ne fut pas mécontent des résultats plutôt honorables de son fils. Il parut fort intéressé quand Draco lui parla des collaborations Inter-Maisons et du fait qu'il devait faire équipe avec Hermione Granger. Il fut incapable d'expliquer la raison qui le poussa à ne pas en dire davantage, mais il jugea préférable à cet instant de ne pas mentionner à son père les bouleversements dans la vie de cette dernière. Et il fut surpris que son père ne crache pas sa haine contre les Moldus en apprenant la nouvelle, il ne daigna même pas relever le fait qu'il devait avoir énormément de mal à collaborer avec une Sang de Bourbe. Au contraire, son regard s'était illuminé et un léger sourire en coin n'avait fait qu'accentuer la confusion dans l'esprit de Draco.

Il s'échappa finalement dans l'après-midi et alla marcher seul dans le grand parc entourant le Manoir avant de s'asseoir au pied d'un chêne centenaire, fermer les yeux et se concentrer pour visualiser le visage d'Hermione.

-------------------

- Hermione ? demanda Ginny s'arrêtant en même temps que son amie sur le chemin rocailleux et la regardant d'un air interrogatif.

Après quelques secondes d'absence et un léger étourdissement, Hermione cligna des yeux, se mit à sourire et regarda finalement Ginny.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, t'es bizarre..., répondit la rouquine lui attrapant le bras afin qu'elles se remettent à avancer.

- Hey les filles ! s'exclama Ron. Faudrait peut-être penser à accélérer le pas ou on y est encore au milieu de la nuit à faire le tour de ce lac !

- J'étais en train de penser Gin'... que je ferais bien un concours de ricochet !! déclara Hermione avec enthousiasme courant avec Ginny pour rejoindre Harry, Ron, Luna et Neville qui avaient pris de l'avance.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron la regardant comme si elle venait de proposer d'aller sur la Lune.

- Je suis partant ! répondit Harry se mettant entre Hermione et Ginny les prenant toutes les deux dans ses bras. Hermy, Ginny et moi contre vous trois !

- Vous êtes morts ! ajouta Luna qui commença à ramasser des cailloux plats.

- Vous êtes tarés..., déclara Ron platement regardant ses amis un à un.

---------------------------

__

Poudlard, avril 1978

Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs, Sirius la rattrapait, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne son dortoir au plus vite, il ne pourrait pas l'y rejoindre et elle disposerait ainsi de plus de temps pour réfléchir, et pour que la colère de son compagnon s'atténue quelque peu. Elle gagna les escaliers et pensa arriver à ses fins lorsque l'escalier dont elle avait monté la première marche se mit à pivoter, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle cria de surprise, mêlée à la peur, mais une main ferme la retint par le bras la faisant gagner le palier et l'attira vers le couloir le plus proche. L'étreinte n'avait rien d'amicale, il lui broyait littéralement le bras, il la mena sans un mot dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva, l'y fit rentrer sans ménagement et claqua la porte. Il prit appui un instant sur sa main qu'il avait posé sur la porte, il essayait de se calmer et respirait profondément.

Elle ne bougeait pas, elle était restée debout près du bureau, les larmes avaient cessées, mais elle avait cette boule au fond de la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Elle savait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la situation et elle détestait ça. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle angoissait, elle en tremblait même.

Il se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux, elle put lire toute la colère qu'il essayait de contenir. Le silence pesant qui s'installait entre eux n'augurait rien de bon, elle fit alors un pas vers lui, mais son regard lui transperça le cœur.

" Tu m'a menti ", articula-t-il difficilement.

" Non Sirius ", souffla-t-elle, " je ne savais pas pourquoi la fête était donnée, tu te souviens ? "

" Mais tu ne m'as rien dit le lendemain ".

" Tu ne m'as rien demandé. "

" Tu aurais dû Eléa ! " s'emporta-t-il.

" Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Au fait Sirius, la fiesta d'hier soir, c'était pour fêter les attentats et tous les morts qu'il y a eus ! " elle monta le ton.

Il eut un petit rire cynique.

" Quand tu as su, tu n'aurais même pas dû rester… ne serait-ce que par respect pour moi, ou pour Lily. "

" Je suis désolée Sirius… j'ai fait des efforts, j'ai été gentille et amicale, mais je ne peux pas changer entièrement… "

" Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé. "

Elle fit quelques pas, se rapprochant de lui.

" Pourtant tu me reproches mes amitiés, mes idées… "

" Putain Eléa !!! Tu as fêté la mort de centaines de personnes !! Tu le réalises ? "

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa et ne dit rien.

" Dis ce que tu penses ", lui ordonna Sirius.

" Non, je ne crois pas que ça résoudrait les choses. "

" Peut-être que si en fait ", répondit-il sèchement.

" Non Sirius, je t'en prie, non… " le supplia-t-elle.

Il s'écarta d'elle et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron.

" Tu vas me dire que ce n'était que des Moldus ? "

" Arrête… "

" Qu'ils étaient sans importance c'est ça ?? "

" Sirius, je t'en prie… "

" Qu'un bon Moldu est un Moldu mort ? "

" Ne rejette pas ta haine de tes parents sur moi !! " cria-t-elle

" Pourtant plus je te connais et plus je me rends compte que tu es comme eux ! "

" Tu le savais ! On en avait parlé, tu savais à quoi t'attendre ! "

" Et bien je ne peux plus ! Je ne peux plus supporter que la femme que j'aime boive à la santé de morts et à la victoire des Mangemorts ! " aboya-t-il.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Eléa sentait ses larmes chaudes baigner ses joues, Sirius avait du mal à se contenir aussi, un mélange de tristesse et de colère.

" C'est fini ", se contenta-t-il de dire.

Eléa releva brusquement la tête vers lui.

" Non… non, ne dis pas ça… " Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le visage. " Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie. "

" Eléa… "

Une larme coula délicatement sur sa joue, Eléa l'essuya de sa main et l'embrassa tendrement.

" Sirius, je peux changer, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ", sanglota-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il essaya de se dégager doucement. " Eléa, ce n'est plus possible… "

" Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas ", pleura-t-elle. Elle l'embrassa passionnément et il lui rendit son baiser. " Je t'aime Sirius, ne m'abandonne pas… ", supplia-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis il détacha en douceur les bras qu'elle avait enlacés autour de son cou.

" Je t'aime aussi. " Il tenait ses mains dans les siennes. " Mais ça ne suffit pas. "

Il tourna les talons et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle se précipita alors sur elle et sentit encore sa présence. Il était derrière elle, sûrement la tête appuyée contre le bois massif, en se concentrant elle arrivait à entendre sa respiration. Elle posa sa main contre la porte, comme pour caresser Sirius au travers de la matière. Soudain, elle ne le sentit plus. Il venait de partir, il l'avait quittée. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et fondit en larmes, désespérée.

-----------------------

__

Little Hangleton, dimanche 13 avril 1997

Eléa était assise dans le petit salon du premier étage, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, les jambes repliées pour servir appui à son morceau de parchemin vierge, et elle tournait sa plume entre ses doigts, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait lui tourner habilement l'idée du rendez-vous. Elle commença à écrire alors que les mots lui venaient et défilaient naturellement dans son esprit, elle était tellement prise dans sa lettre qu'elle n'entendit pas Bellatrix entrer et elle s'aperçut finalement qu'elle se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Eléa froidement levant finalement la tête.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu écris à Lucius ? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui fiche la paix cinq minutes ?! Il est avec sa famille en ce moment Eléa, il n'a pas besoin que tu lui écrives un pavé mielleux qui pourrait lui attirer des ennuis avec sa femme !! rua Bellatrix, et Eléa se demanda pendant quelques secondes si Bellatrix avait envie de se prendre une raclée ou autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?? Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me faire chier là alors que je ne t'ai rien demandé et que je suis tranquille ?! aboya en retour Eléa légèrement dubitative.

Et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Bellatrix lui arracha la lettre des mains et se précipita au fond du salon, près de la bibliothèque. Eléa se leva d'un bond et fouilla un instant dans ses poches.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda ironiquement Bellatrix brandissant dans sa main la baguette d'Eléa. Règle numéro un, Eléa, ne jamais laisser traîner sa baguette !

- Règle numéro deux, conasse, apprendre à se passer d'une baguette si on veut être une sorcière digne de ce nom ! répliqua Eléa levant une main et projetant Bellatrix contre la bibliothèque derrière elle.

Sous la violence du choc, Bellatrix lâcha la baguette d'Eléa que cette dernière s'empressa de récupérer par télékinésie.

- Et maintenant quoi Eléa ? demanda Bellatrix en se relevant difficilement.

- Et maintenant, rends-moi cette lettre, tout de suite, ordonna Eléa d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Bellatrix eut un sourire mauvais et commença à déplier le morceau de parchemin.

- N'y songe même pas Bellatrix…, l'avertit Eléa d'un air dangereux faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Mais Bellatrix ignora cette remarque et commença à lire à haute voix :

- " Mon Cher Severus- "

- Incendia !

Le parchemin se consuma sous la force d'une flamme puissante. Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa lecture et dut lâcher la lettre pour ne pas se brûler.

- Sale garce…, fulmina Bellatrix devant le sourire narquois de son adversaire, alors comme ça on écrit aux traîtres ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je me demande ce qu'en penserait le Maître…, dit-elle pensive.

- Fais ça et je te jure que tu vas regretter amèrement d'être en vie, la menaça Eléa.

Bellatrix eut un rire dément et sans crier gare…

- viscerem ! dit-elle en faisant un geste circulaire de sa baguette.

Eléa s'écroula en se tordant de douleur, elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles se retournaient en elle. La douleur s'arrêta et elle vit Bellatrix, un sourire aux lèvres qui la regardait, elle avait toujours adoré regarder ses victimes souffrir à ses pieds. Eléa se releva d'un bond comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Tu vas prendre la raclée de ta vie ! Elle l'envoya valser contre la bibliothèque qui perdit sous le choc quelques livres poussiéreux. Depuis le temps que j'attends de te faire la peau….Elle poussa d'un geste les fauteuils et tables qui lui entravaient le chemin.

- Ne rêve pas… _Endoloris !_

- Protego !

Le sort se répercuta sur un des murs dans un bruit sourd. Les maléfices fusèrent à une cadence infernale, cassant vases, lustres et mobilier avec fracas. Eléa sentait toute la haine cumulée depuis plus de seize ans se libérer. Plus que des sorts, elle avait vraiment envie de l'étrangler à mains nues. Elles entendirent des pas et virent Rodolphus et Rabastan se ruer vers les portes vitrées du petit salon, Eléa jeta rapidement un sort d'entrave qui les empêcha d'entrer, ils essayèrent de forcer les portes, mais Eléa ne voulait pas être dérangée.

- Claudate !

Les portes vitrées furent immédiatement remplacées par des murs. Elle eut un sourire victorieux qui s'effaça aussitôt. Bellatrix avait profité de la diversion pour lui enchaîner magiquement les mains.

- Un petit problème chatooooon ?? dit-elle d'un air dégoûté alors qu'Eléa tirait sur ses liens en s'énervant.

- Mais pas du tout…, dit-elle alors que son visage s'éclaira. Elle ouvrit ses mains, les paumes jointes dans sa direction, et dit avec un sourire sadique : _Nebulla._

Sous les yeux effarés de Bellatrix, une sorte de spirale de feu sortit de ses mains, Bellatrix eut le réflexe de se baisser à terre et d'éviter de recevoir la spirale de plein fouet. Elle s'écrasa sur le mur et y laissa un énorme cratère et une partie du mur s'écroula sur Bellatrix, qui lâcha sa baguette et libéra Eléa. Elle en profita pour s'avancer vers son adversaire qui tentait de se relever, elle la prit par les cheveux et la souleva pour la jeter la tête la première dans les étagères de la bibliothèque qui cédèrent sous le choc. Bellatrix essayait de se relever, le nez en sang, elle tendit sa main vers sa baguette qui gisait à un mètre d'elle, mais Eléa écrasa la baguette de son pied gauche sous le regard furieux de sa propriétaire.

- Un petit problème Bellaaaaaa ?? railla-t-elle avant de lui asséner un coup de pied magistral dans le visage.

Bellatrix était à bout de force, Eléa s'approcha d'elle lentement, se délectant de ce moment si souvent rêvé et saisit sa baguette pour lui donner le coup de grâce en la décapitant. Elle leva sa baguette et commença son mouvement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de glacé lui saisir le poignet si fort que le sang n'arrivait plus à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Elle se retourna vivement et se trouva face au Maître qui la regardait dans les yeux. Il n'eut pas besoin de paroles, elle pâlit sous son regard et ses pensées qui lui parvenaient. Il la lâcha et retourna, sans un regard à Bellatrix, vers ses appartements. Eléa soupira, la tentation était forte, mais si elle Lui désobéissait, Il la tuerait.

Elle regagna alors sa chambre et saisit une feuille de parchemin.

" Cher Severus,

J'aimerais te rencontrer, j'ai besoin de te voir.

Je te propose de profiter de l'absence de Dumbledore pour te rencontrer demain dans tes appartements à 18h.

Ne réponds qu'en cas d'empêchement.

Tendrement,

E.D. "

-----------------------

__

Poudlard, lundi 14 avril 1997

Il entra dans ses appartements et fut surpris par la chaleur qui y régnait, il tourna la tête vers la cheminée d'habitude éteinte où dansaient d'énormes flammes. Elle était devant l'âtre, vêtue d'une fine robe de soie rouge qui ne masquait rien de ses formes voluptueuses, sa peau pâle prenait les couleurs du feu. Elle était de dos, mais il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille et ses longs cheveux noirs y étaient, il devait l'avouer, pour beaucoup. Elle les avait gardés longs finalement, elle devait s'être réconciliée avec elle-même alors… Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de sa crise de démence la veille de sa fuite et c'était alors la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle hurlait, littéralement, et elle avait des ciseaux dans la main et une femme enceinte de cinq mois qui hurle avec des ciseaux à la main n'augure en général rien de bon alors que l'hystérie l'avait de toute évidence gagnée à l'époque… Elle avait saisi une mèche de ses cheveux sur le côté et l'avait coupée d'un geste rapide et sûr, avant de retourner le ciseau en direction de son ventre légèrement arrondie. Elle tremblait, elle hésitait, elle les testait, les jaugeait, guettant leurs réactions, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Elle les avait avertis que s'ils faisaient un geste de plus, elle n'hésiterait pas à la tuer, désignant son ventre, même s'il fallait qu'elle en meure aussi… Alors, ils s'étaient mis à prier silencieusement, de concert, sans se consulter, pour qu'elle retrouve un semblant de raison et lâche l'arme tranchante et coupante qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ils avaient retenu leurs souffles quand elle avait une nouvelle fois levé le ciseau et coupé une autre mèche de ses cheveux, de l'autre côté cette fois. Puis, il l'avait regardée fixement et avait fait un pas dans sa direction, malgré les récriminations de ses camarades. Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait, elle était affaiblie par son état et elle ne pourrait pas le contrer. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui et son regard s'était troublé alors qu'elle le suppliait faiblement de ne pas faire ça. Elle avait réussi en luttant de tout son être à retourner une fois de plus le ciseau en direction de son ventre, mais elle s'était saisie maladroitement de la lame aiguisée et du sang perlait de sa main droite. Il avait continué à avancer, confiant, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien tenter à présent, et il lui avait arraché l'arme de la main la jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce pour pouvoir la rattraper alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol, les yeux baignés de larmes et injectés de sang.

Il frissonna en repensant à ce triste souvenir qu'il avait dû garder d'elle, regrettant de ne pas voir pu l'aider davantage.

Elle se retourna enfin et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle était encore plus belle qu'à Grimmauld Place, les années de prison n'avaient pas fané sa peau, ni son regard d'un bleu étincelant, elle avait encore ce visage enfantin qu'elle avait adolescente. Elle paraissait plus reposée que la fois où elle avait surgi pendant la réunion de l'Ordre, il y a quelques mois. Il n'avait pas pensé que la voir à nouveau le chamboulerait autant, mais après tout, même s'il avait gardé un infime espoir, il la croyait morte, comme tous d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas su dire si il avait été content ou affolé de la voir si vivante et si déterminée. Les souvenirs avaient refait surface alors qu'il pensait avoir franchi une étape dans son processus de réconciliation avec lui-même et son passé bancal. Il avait fallu qu'il la voit à peine une minute pour que des années de thérapie introspective tombent à l'eau et rien que pour ça, il lui en voulait.

- Tu es en retard Severus, dit-elle faussement agacée.

Il s'avança vers elle, déposant au passage sa cape sur un des fauteuils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui parlait comme s'ils étaient un couple marié depuis des années. Les fossettes qui se creusèrent dans ses joues quand elle se mit à sourire en voyant son regard glacial la déshabiller, le replongèrent à nouveau dans leur passé chaotique et leur amitié ambiguë, et il ne put contenir un soupir d'agacement.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, on aurait pu se voir ailleurs, ton père pourrait rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

Il jouait bien le jeu finalement, entrant dans sa mini scène de ménage théâtrale improvisée. Recevoir son stupide hibou pour ce stupide rendez-vous l'avait déstabilisé et agacé, mais il pouvait jouer finalement si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. La comédie et les faux-semblant étaient dans ses cordes et il en connaissait même un rayon en la matière, ayant expérimenté dans le passé toutes les facettes possibles et inimaginables du mensonge et de l'apparence.

- Tu sais très bien que ce genre de réunion dure des siècles, dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant, et tu sais que j'aime prendre des risques…, sourit-elle.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

C'était bien plus que des risques à son niveau, et dans son cas, elle avait joué avec sa vie et avait défié la mort plus d'une fois. Il devait admettre qu'il en avait fait autant finalement, mais elle remportait incontestablement et sans discussion la palme dans ce domaine-là.

Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes en silence, il se demanda ce que celle qui fut jadis sa meilleure amie lui réservait, mais il décida de rompre le silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant en abordant un événement qui lui tenait à cœur. Pas sur le fond, et cette admission le fit tressaillir, mais sur la forme…

- Je me suis rendu chez les médecins après votre passage le mois dernier…

- Oh ! L'Ordre du Phénix, oui, évidemment… Les Aurors ne se sont pas déplacés ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Si, mais ils ont eu du mal à supporter le… spectacle.

Il choisit consciencieusement le mot le plus approprié à la petite mise en scène dont il avait reconnu instantanément la signature. Elle avait décidément le sens de la représentation et du divertissement et il se mit à songer, gardant son sourire intérieurement, qu'elle aurait fait une excellente meneuse de revue.

- Ils étaient beaucoup moins fragiles à l'époque…, railla-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

- Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi être choqué, répondit-il sèchement.

- Je t'en prie Severus, ne me fais pas croire que la vue de ces pauvres petits Moldus assassinés t'a fait de la peine… Si ? s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur devant le silence qu'elle eut en gage de réponse. Elle avait vraiment un sens de l'humour douteux, et il en avait un peu marre de faire la conversation avec l'impression de réciter des lignes déjà écrites à l'avance.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Eléa ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais pour connaître la cause de ta trahison, voyons. Elle sauta du bureau et avança vers lui doucement, comme un félin se préparant à attaquer sa proie. Comment Severus Snape, faisant partie de l'élite des Mangemorts et grand défenseur du sang pur, a pu retourner sa veste et faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- C'est une longue histoire, se contenta-t-il de répondre, trop longue. C'est en partie à cause de Sarah.

Si elle se proposait à cet instant de jouer le rôle de la psy, elle pouvait repasser, il n'avait aucune envie de déballer des sentiments trop profondément enfouis. Et surtout pas à elle. Il ne lui devait rien après tout.

- Je vois… L'amour fait vraiment faire des choses stupides…

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles, n'est-ce pas…

Elle retourna vivement son regard vers lui, empli de colère puis soudain il se transforma en regard joueur, séducteur. Elle continua de s'avancer vers lui à pas feutrés. Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de passer d'une émotion à une autre en une fraction de seconde, ça la rendait insaisissable et quelque peu dérangeante.

- Dis-moi, chuchota-t-elle, dis-moi que cela ne te manque pas. Elle était à présent si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum ambré. Elle s'approcha, lui murmurant à l'oreille : l'odeur du sang, sentir la peur des victimes devant ton pouvoir. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et poursuivit : leurs cris de douleur… Elle lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille et le sentit frissonner. Sentir leur cœur s'arrêter sur tes simples paroles… Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et lui caressa le bas du dos. Dis-le moi Severus, que les torturer ne te manque pas. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le regarda dans les yeux.

Elle se pressa langoureusement contre lui et sentit naître son érection, elle le caressa à travers son vêtement et l'embrassa. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres offertes, caressant la sienne avec douceur, puis plus durement. Il la poussa contre le bureau, lui remonta sa robe tout en l'embrassant, et fit glisser sa main sous sa culotte, trouvant son point le plus sensible et la caressa frénétiquement. Il glissa un doigt en elle, puis deux et les bougea tout en caressant son clitoris de plus en plus gonflé, ses gestes étaient précis, de plus en plus rapides, elle gémissait à son oreille puis elle s'accrocha à son cou et lui mordit la lèvre en jouissant.

Il retira sa main humide de son intimité et elle le repoussa vers sa chambre tout en lui enlevant sauvagement sa veste noire, arrachant au passage quelques boutons. Il la serra dans ses bras forts et enleva d'un geste rapide sa robe, elle frissonna et ses seins se dressèrent sous les caresses brutales de son amant. Elle lui déboutonna son pantalon en gémissant et libéra son sexe dressé de sa prison d'étoffe. Elle le caressa dans un mouvement de va-et-vient lascif, insistant sur son extrémité si réceptive, il grogna de plaisir et elle le poussa sur le lit. Il saisit ses seins qu'il pétrit sans ménagement en même temps qu'elle s'empalait sur lui. Alors qu'elle commençait à bouger ses hanches, il la souleva et la renversa sur le lit, la tenant par les poignets, au-dessus de sa tête, face à lui, littéralement clouée. Elle essaya de se débattre mais de sa main libre, il écarta ses cuisses fébriles et la pénétra d'une seule poussée, entrant dans son intimité brûlante et humide.

Elle haletait sous les coups de reins de son amant, il ne l'avait pas lâchée, elle aurait pu se libérer par télékinésie, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle était complètement à sa merci. Elle essaya de l'embrasser mais il recula, plongeant son regard noir dans le sien, elle gémit de plaisir et il accentua le rythme, la sentant se perdre sous lui. Il relâcha ses poignets, mais comme elle voulut se libérer, il resserra son étreinte, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé mais il lui donna un puissant coup de rein qui, cette fois, la fit crier de plaisir. Elle le regardait à présent, ses yeux mêlés de plaisir et d'incompréhension. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit brusquement dans ses pensées, il lisait en elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se défendre sous ses caresses, son bas ventre était en feu, des vagues de plaisir commençaient à l'envahir. Elle secoua la tête, " arrête, Severus " mais elle vit défiler les images du Maître, des pièces du Manoir, l'image de Lucius à la dernière réunion, les parchemins et les livres éparpillés sur la table, elle essayait de se défendre mentalement mais elle n'y arrivait pas, les meubles autour d'eux commencèrent à trembler, un verre sur la table de chevet explosa violemment. " Severus, Non ! " Le discours du Maître lui revint à l'esprit, les créatures marines, les négociations avec les géants, il accéléra son rythme, leur plaisir s'intensifia et elle s'arqua noyée par les ondes traversant son corps se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, il sentait tout en Eléa se contracter et il se répandit en elle dans un dernier soubresaut.

Il resta en elle quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle, puis il se retira. Elle le poussa violemment, visiblement très en colère, les meubles recommencèrent leur danse dans un bruit sourd.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi ?

Il se contenta de lui sourire sournoisement.

- J'aurais pu te tuer, tu en es conscient ?

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit-il calmement tout en se levant pour se rhabiller, tu as voulu jouer Eléa et tu as perdu. Il arborait un sourire triomphal.

Elle était furieuse, plus que tout, c'est ce sourire qui la faisait enrager.

- J'espère que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! cria-t-elle tout en retournant les draps à la recherche de sa petite culotte, qu'elle trouva finalement à un mètre du lit.

- Et toi ? Que cherchais-tu exactement ? demanda-t-il sèchement alors qu'elle remettait sa robe.

- Ce que je cherchais ? Baiser Severus, c'est tout ce que je voulais !

- Dans ce cas tu as eu ce que tu voulais !

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, elle essaya de se calmer en inspirant profondément. Il s'approcha d'elle en se rhabillant, levant un sourcil en constatant les boutons arrachés qu'il répara d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Je ne peux pas retourner avec les Mangemorts Eléa, d'une part parce qu'Il me tuerait, d'autre part parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Son ton était sec et cassant. Les choses ont changé, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu il y a seize ans, s'emporta-t-il, et même si je regrette notre amitié, comme je regrette celle de Lucius, nous sommes en guerre et nous sommes ennemis.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire… Sa voix se brisa.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée avant de se transformer en chat et courir hors du château pour pouvoir transplaner et regagner Little Hangleton.

Severus Snape se regarda dans un miroir en soupirant. Il fut incapable de dire s'il avait bien agi, s'il avait bien fait de faire ce qu'il venait de lui infliger. Il n'avait finalement aucun remord envers elle, c'est son reflet qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, il allait devoir encore prendre sur lui pour ne pas flancher et tout envoyer balader. Il sortit de la salle de bain et regarda, dépité, son appartement qui semblait avoir été visité par une tornade. C'était presque le cas. Il répara et rangea tout de quelques gestes gracieux de sa baguette. Il avait appris quelques informations intéressantes et avait mis fin à une amitié à laquelle il tenait beaucoup, bouclant ainsi une partie de son passé. C'était toujours ça de gagné, il venait de mettre une pierre de plus à l'édifice de la reconstruction de lui-même. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappa à sa porte.

- Severus ! C'est Rémus, ouvre-moi !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui ouvrir brusquement la porte. Rémus entra légèrement nerveux.

- Eléa est dans le châ-

Il s'interrompit, dévisageant son interlocuteur, empli d'incompréhension.

- Ne joue pas avec le feu Severus…

- J'ai joué… et je l'ai éteint.

------------------------

__

Poudlard, avril 1978

Il était sûrement tard, elle ne savait pas exactement. Assise contre la porte, la tête dans les genoux, elle avait cessé de pleurer, ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Elle s'en voulait, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle si il l'avait quittée. Elle était vraiment bonne à rien, incapable de garder un homme à ses côtés, un homme qui l'aimait qui plus est. Elle savait où elle avait fauté. Devait-elle renier ses convictions et celle qu'elle était pour rester avec Sirius ? Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts et cela avait apporté ses fruits dernièrement, alors elle pourrait peut-être en faire d'avantage.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment ? Elle l'aimait et il avait les mêmes sentiments pour elle, pourquoi cela ne suffisait-il pas ?

Elle se sentait seule, plus seule que jamais et en colère. Très en colère en fait. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux s'enflammèrent d'une nouvelle étincelle. Elle se leva d'un bond. Rien ne serait arrivé si Lucius n'avait pas parlé, il était parfaitement conscient de ce que ses paroles auraient comme impact.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers les cachots, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes de ses yeux du revers de sa main.

La colère commençait à la submerger comme une immense vague. Elle atteignit les couloirs sombres des sous-sols, elle avait du mal à se calmer, les flammes vacillèrent sur son passage, les armures et les tableaux tremblèrent. Elle fit un entrée fracassante dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils arrêtèrent tous leurs activités, les regards d'appréhension se croisèrent.

Elle le vit, il se leva de son grand fauteuil et la fixa froidement. Les meubles bougèrent comme si une secousse sismique remuait le château.

" Tout le monde dehors ", dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Personne ne bougea, surpris d'un tel ordre, venant d'une intruse dans leur Maison.

" DEHORS !! " hurla-t-elle alors que les portes de la salle commune s'ouvrirent à la volée d'un geste d'Eléa.

Ils se pressèrent tous vers la sortie, laissant Eléa et Lucius l'un en face de l'autre, comme pour un duel.

" Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? " railla-t-il.

" Ferme-la ! " cria-t-elle. " Je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi, Lucius, j'espère que tu es content de toi ! tu es content d'avoir brisé la seule chose qui me rendait heureuse ? "

" Je t'en prie Eléa, tu croyais vraiment que ça allait durer longtemps ? Sois réaliste ! " cracha-t-il.

" ça aurait pu marcher, mais évidemment tu n'as pas pu supporter l'idée que j'en aime un autre ! " Elle le pointait d'un doigt accusateur en s'approchant de lui.

" Là n'est pas la question ! "

" Si ! Si c'est là toute la question. " Plusieurs verres éclatèrent alors qu'elle déversait toute sa colère.

" Par Merlin, calme-toi ! " s'énerva-t-il.

" Pourquoi tu leur as dit ? Je n'ai pas fait mon choix, je ne veux pas le faire ! " continua-t-elle sur le même ton, ignorant sa remarque.

" Au fond de toi tu l'as déjà fait depuis longtemps ce choix ", dit-il sèchement, elle fronça les sourcils. " Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que c'est à cause de LUI si tu ne t'es pas engagée ? " dit-il à voix basse.

" En partie ", répondit-elle sombrement.

" Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? " Devant son silence il poursuivit : " Il y a encore quelques mois tu me disais que jamais tu ne pourrais aimer un autre que moi ".

" Il y a quelques mois tu ne t'apprêtais pas à épouser une blondasse sans personnalité… "

" Ce qui aurait pu être évité si tu m'avais parlé de ta fichue famille ! " s'emporta-t-il.

" Crois-moi Lucius, ça n'aurait rien arrangé, au contraire ", répliqua-t-elle.

" Je te veux à MES côtés ", ordonna-t-il.

" Non… " Elle secoua la tête. " Non, je ne suis pas un assassin, je ne suis pas comme ça. "

Il eut un petit rire glacial. " Bien sûr que si tu l'es, amour. " Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. " On est pareil tous les deux, le même sang pur dans nos veines, la même rage, la même détermination… " Il prit son visage dans ses mains comme il avait fait tant de fois.

" Non… ", finit-elle par lui dire en s'écartant de lui.

" Putain Eléa ! " explosa-t-il. " Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il se passe dehors ! C'est la guerre ! Si tu ne t'engages pas, tu mourras ! Il te connaît, Il te veux dans ses rangs ! "

" Quoi ? " souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu ne passes pas inaperçue avec ton pouvoir, il a déjà entendu parler de toi ", expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. " Si tu ne t'engages pas pour Lui, il te tuera, il ne prendra pas le risque que tu ailles dans l'autre camp. "

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, Eléa était surprise et étonnée de cette révélation. Elle en était même flattée.

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil moelleux et alluma une cigarette en contemplant le feu de cheminée, pensif. Elle s'était assise non loin de lui et réfléchissait à ce que serait son avenir. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour prendre ce genre de décision et refuser de s'engager la mènerait à demander la protection de son père, peut-être même de vivre à l'Ordre du Phénix. Cette idée ne la faisait pas sauter de joie, mais elle pourrait voir Sirius et essayer de sauver leur relation. Mais si elle faisait ce choix, cela signifierait ne plus voir Lucius et cela était impensable. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, il était de profil, ses longs cheveux lâchés couvraient ses épaules, les yeux clos, il semblait si paisible.

" Qui est ton père ? " demanda-t-il soudainement, la tirant de ses pensées.

Eléa sursauta. Elle le regarda, étonnée de sa question, cherchant une réponse adéquate, mais il y en avait pas. Il la regardait de ses yeux d'aciers, attendant une réponse.

" Je ne peux pas te le dire ".

Il détourna la tête et soupira profondément.

" Il faudra bien que tu me le dises un jour, amour… "

Les mots planèrent dans le silence de la salle commune alors qu'Eléa remontait vers sa chambre.

-------------------

__

Manoir des Malfoy, lundi 14 avril 1997

Alors que la soirée du lundi commençait à s'installer en même temps que le jour déclinait, Draco se chargea d'entretenir le feu dans le Grand Salon. Le week-end touchait à sa fin, il rejoindrait demain Poudlard et ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire à l'idée de revoir Hermione. Trois jours loin d'elle lui avaient paru une éternité et il se mit à avoir peur en songeant aux vacances d'été qui se profilaient doucement. Il n'entendit pas Narcissa arriver près de lui et sursauta quand elle mit une main sur son épaule.

- Draco..., commença-t-elle faiblement.

- Oui ? répondit-il se retournant pour faire face à sa mère.

- Ton père voudrait te voir. Il est au sous-sol, il t'attend, déclara Narcissa sur un ton monocorde et vide d'expression.

- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite, répondit le Serpentard tout en se frottant les mains afin d'en faire tomber la poussière et la suie.

- Draco ! l'interpella Narcissa avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Il se retourna et la regarda d'un air interrogatif, fronçant les sourcils en voyant son regard inquiet.

- Fais attention à toi..., murmura-t-elle.

Il fut surpris mais hocha la tête avec un petit sourire de réconfort, comprenant dans cette phrase bien plus qu'un simple avertissement de complaisance et de prudence.

Il ouvrit la porte conduisant aux sous-sols du manoir et fut saisi par l'air glacial qui s'échappa en contrebas et lui enveloppa tout le corps insidieusement. L'escalier était dans la pénombre et il redoubla de vigilance pour ne pas rater une marche alors qu'il frissonnait. Il marcha d'un pas rapide dans l'étroit couloir conduisant aux appartements souterrains de Lucius et frappa finalement avec force contre la lourde porte en bois avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer dans une large pièce circulaire. Lucius se leva de son bureau et fit signe à son fils de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu. Draco accueillit avec soulagement la chaleur qui remplaçait peu à peu l'humidité qui lui collait à la peau et regarda son père refermer un dossier et s'approcher avant de finalement poser son regard sur lui.

- Draco, commença-t-il d'une voix calme. Est-ce que tu te souviens il y a trois ans que tu m'as demandé si tu ne pouvais pas nous aider en collaborant activement afin d'atteindre nos idéaux ?

- Je me souviens, Père, répondit Draco en acquiesçant.

- Tu étais alors motivé, prêt à t'investir, peu importait le travail, les dangers encourus et les missions à parfaire. Je t'avais répondu que c'était trop tôt, que tu étais trop jeune mais que le moment arriverait où tu pourrais être utile et t'engager au sein de notre organisation et servir notre cause. Je crois que ce moment est venu Draco, déclara Lucius avec un large sourire.

Draco regarda son père longuement. Il se souvenait bien avoir souhaité plus que tout aider son père dans ses activités alors que tous les honneurs revenaient toujours à Harry Potter et qu'il ne supportait plus l'attitude supérieure en classe d'Hermione Granger qui l'avait un jour menacé avec sa baguette magique avant de le frapper violemment au visage. Mais tout avait changé à présent et même si Hermione n'était finalement pas une Sang de Bourbe, il avait pourtant bien pensé être tombé amoureux de l'une d'elle il y a quelques mois... Mais il ne pouvait pas décevoir son père non plus, il se devait d'être un digne héritier des Malfoy pour que son père soit fier de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il soutenant le regard d'acier de Lucius dont le sourire ne fit que s'élargir voyant que son fils était prêt à coopérer.

- C'est simple Draco. Je te demande d'être attentif à tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, aux discussions que tu pourrais entendre et aux agissements de tous, Dumbledore, Snape, les professeurs, Potter, Granger, les Weasley. Tu gardes un œil sur tout ce monde et tu me rapportes ce que tu pourras tirer de tes observations, expliqua Lucius. Il faudrait que tu explores également le château pendant tes rondes de nuit pour y situer tous les passages secrets et mission plus délicate mais tu peux toujours essayer... Potter possède une carte, qu'il a probablement dû hériter de son père, intitulée la Carte des Marauders. Elle a l'apparence d'un simple parchemin vierge, si tu peux par un moyen ou à un autre te la procurer, elle nous serait d'une grande utilité. Des questions ?

- Dois-je vous donner des nouvelles par hibou, Père ?

- Oui, mais ne le fais trop souvent, à moins d'une information essentielle et utilise un hibou de l'école, et jamais le même... Lucius hésita mais poursuivit tout de même : en cas d'urgence, je me trouve à Little Hangleton, Manoir des Jédusor, celui à l'apparence d'une ruine en haut de la colline...

Draco acquiesça et Lucius s'éloigna un court instant avant de revenir avec deux verres à la main et en tendre un à son fils.

- Bienvenue parmi nous fils !

- Merci Père...

Ils trinquèrent et Draco porta le verre à ses lèvres et il sentit l'alcool lui brûler la gorge avant de descendre lentement dans son estomac et lui procurer une intense chaleur pas désagréable du tout.

- Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, entre hommes, tu peux me le dire Draco... Elle est jolie ?

- C'est la plus belle..., répondit Draco soutenant le regard d'acier de son père.

----------------------

__

Poudlard, mardi 15 avril 1997

Mardi arriva enfin et Draco sauta avec agilité de la calèche en arrivant à Poudlard avant de courir jusqu'au château et monter les marches quatre à quatre qui conduisaient à la Tour d'Astronomie. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et Hermione posa rapidement ses mains sur ses morceaux de parchemin pour éviter qu'ils ne s'envolent.

- Heureusement que j'ai des réflexes ! s'exclama-t-elle et il lui adressa un large sourire.

Elle fit mine de se lever lentement avec nonchalance et s'élança finalement dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, s'imprégnant du parfum de ses cheveux et la souleva de quelques centimètres du sol avant de la faire tourner. Elle se mit à rire et il songea à cet instant qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre rire. Il la reposa finalement sur le sol et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-elle et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Bien..., répondit-il brièvement. Comme une réunion de famille. Il était là si tu veux savoir...

Hermione acquiesça lentement et se dégagea de son étreinte afin d'aller ranger ses affaires. Elle s'efforçait de refouler son envie de lui poser des questions auxquelles elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pourtant aucune réponse mais elle se retint, ne voulant pas provoquer une dispute stérile. Il était un peu mal à l'aise et il s'avança vers elle, tentant de trouver les mots justes.

- Hermione...

- Ne dis rien, le coupa-t-elle. Je savais qu'il serait là de toute manière, c'était couru d'avance. C'est ton père après tout Draco et j'ai appris à mes dépens qu'on ne choisissait pas ses parents... N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi...

Il acquiesça et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle lui adressa un faible sourire avant de reprendre :

- Puisqu'on est dans le registre des parents, je vais certainement aller revoir Eléa...

- Quoi ? Quand ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je lui envoie un hibou, probablement cette semaine, je profite qu'on soit encore en vacances, répondit-elle alors qu'il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? Tu as le droit d'aller voir tes parents et je n'ai pas le droit d'aller voir ma mère ??! demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu vif.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je m'inquiète pour toi, vu dans quel état tu es revenue après...

- Tu n'as pas aimé la nuit qui a suivi ? demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui rendit son sourire en coin.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire...

- Ca ira, je t'assure, répondit-elle passant ses bras autour de sa taille et caressant son dos. Je veux la revoir, j'ai besoin de la revoir, j'ai encore tellement de questions à lui poser...

- Je sais, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Les deux jours qui suivirent semblèrent passer comme au ralenti. Ils avaient certes des devoirs à faire mais tout de même moins que durant les vacances de Noël. Ils avaient espacé leurs réunions de travail à la bibliothèque et étaient quelque peu dépités de ne rien trouver qui pourrait les aider.

Le mercredi, Hermione envoya un hibou à Eléa pour lui fixer un rendez-vous le vendredi soir, à 18h, aux Trois Balais, sous le regard inquiet de Draco qui se forçait visiblement à lui sourire et à l'encourager. Elle avait en effet aperçu ce week-end une petite chatte noire dans le château et elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Eléa et qu'elle avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec elle mais au sein de Poudlard, elle avait certainement dû rencontrer des difficultés. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait reçu une réponse d'Eléa qui lui proposait plutôt qu'elles se rencontrent à la Cabane Hurlante, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer l'inquiétude de Draco, surtout quand Hermione lui avait répondu qu'elle était d'accord. Il se proposa même de l'accompagner au moins jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard mais Hermione refusa arguant du fait que quitter à deux le château risquerait d'attirer davantage l'attention au sein et en dehors de Poudlard.

Hermione essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec Draco mais ça lui était plus difficile en cette période de relâchement sans attirer l'attention de ses amis qui se demandaient à chaque fois où elle se trouvait. Alors, elle se glissait le plus souvent jusqu'à la chambre du jeune Serpentard. Au moins, elle savait que ses amis ne la chercheraient pas ici. Le jeudi, cependant, Draco s'était énervé et lui avait reproché de le délaisser, préférant passer du temps avec ses amis plutôt qu'avec lui. Elle lui avait expliqué que c'était difficile pour elle de se partager et qu'elle faisait son possible mais il était resté borné et s'était même montré agressif lui demandant amèrement si elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à leur relation et sauter directement dans les bras de Potter ou Weasley. Elle ne s'était pas pour autant démontée et lui avait rétorqué que lui préférait le soir faire ses stupides rondes de Préfets, presque jusqu'à l'aube, et qu'il fallait qu'il le dise franchement s'il ne rejoignait pas plutôt une autre fille et pourquoi pas Pansy Parkinson, en guise d'exemple. Il était devenu rouge de colère et elle avait fait un pas en arrière avant de fondre en larmes. Plus que coupable, il s'était senti minable et s'était haï de l'avoir fait pleurer comme ça. Il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'était dégagée et avait reculé encore lui soufflant qu'elle le détestait. Il s'était raidi se sentant blessé et il avait essayé de capter son regard pour tenter d'y lire si elle était sérieuse ou juste en colère également. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais elle était restée immobile et impassible, jaugeant sa réaction face à cette attaque et elle s'était demandée pendant un instant s'il n'allait pas lui aussi se mettre à pleurer. Puis il avait levé les yeux pour regarder derrière elle. Elle s'était retournée pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la porte de sa chambre et il lui avait alors dit froidement mais calmement, serrant les poings, que si elle le pensait réellement et sérieusement, elle ferait bien de franchir cette porte pour la dernière fois. Elle était allée lentement ramasser tout ce qu'il avait balayé sur son bureau d'un revers de la main durant son excès de colère, puis elle s'était déshabillée avant de se coucher dans son lit en petites tenues. Il l'avait rejoint et alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il s'était rapproché et l'avait prise dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne se retourne finalement et ils étaient restés longtemps enlacés avant de faire l'amour tendrement. Draco lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais elle n'avait pas répondu et s'était endormie dans ses bras.

-----------------------

__

Little Hangleton, avril 1997

Le soleil était généreux mais le froid sec qui menaçait de s'installer jusqu'à la fin du mois d'avril fit frissonner Lucius qui poussa les grilles grinçantes du manoir des Jédusor. Il regarda un instant l'immense bâtisse qui avait vraiment de l'allure alors que les Moldus ne devaient y voir que des ruines. Il hésita à entrer, de peur de trouver l'intérieur plus glacial encore que l'extérieur, et il décida de s'asseoir dans le jardin, sur une des chaises en fer forgé qu'Eléa avait repeintes en noir, d'une manière moldue... Elle ne s'était en effet pas servie de la magie et avait passé un après-midi à repeindre à la main les chaises et la table sous le regard amusé de Lucius. Elle avait été couverte de peinture mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, s'amusant à en projeter sur Lucius qui avait fini par abandonner le nettoyage magique avant de savourer une douche qu'ils avaient finalement partagée pour faire partir le carnage.

Il alluma une cigarette et regarda, l'air songeur, la fumée pourpre qui s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque bouffée. Il n'entendit pas Eléa arriver derrière lui, il n'était pas assez concentré, surtout quand elle se déplaçait avec une telle légèreté. Elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux et il les ferma, savourant la sensation de sa peau douce contre la sienne. Il lui attrapa finalement une de ses mains et l'attira à lui, embrassant sa paume et accueillant son parfum ambré avec soulagement et délectation. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et enfuit sa tête dans son cou, s'imprégnant à son tour de son odeur. Il s'aperçut que sa cape fine dans les tons rouges ne devait pas lui tenir bien chaud et déploya sa sienne afin de la couvrir pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Eléa savourant ses bras l'entourant, avant qu'elle ne prenne la deuxième cigarette qu'il venait de s'allumer pour en tirer quelques bouffées s'amusant à dessiner des ronds de fumée.

- Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? demanda-t-elle enfin d'un air détaché.

- Bien, répondit-il laconiquement évitant de croiser son regard.

- Comment va Draco ?

- Il a changé..., répondit-il en soupirant légèrement. C'est un homme à présent, et il est amoureux. J'espère que ça ne va pas le rendre stupide..., mais en tout cas, il est prêt à coopérer.

Elle acquiesça et poursuivit sur le même air détaché.

- Et comment va-t-_elle_ ?

- Tu n'as pas réellement envie de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Lucius éludant et renversant la question.

- Non, répondit-elle froidement en se levant, je m'en contrefous.

Et sur ces mots, elle retourna de son pas félin jusqu'au manoir, ses longs cheveux volant dans son dos.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent aussi glacials que l'air qui semblait être descendu directement du Pôle Nord alors que les scientifiques annonçaient pourtant la fonte de la calotte glaciaire et le réchauffement de la planète depuis déjà plusieurs années. Lucius et Eléa ne s'étaient pas vraiment retrouvés depuis le retour de Lucius et ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, et ce qui inquiétait le plus Eléa, c'est qu'il n'avait rien tenté. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas encouragé non plus, se couchant bien avant lui et prétendant être endormie, lui tournant le dos dans le lit. Les conversations se limitaient à des politesses forcées et ils paraissaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

Il jouait du piano dans le petit salon du premier étage et elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite, bien plus préoccupée par son morceau de parchemin. Quand il referma le piano d'un geste brusque en le claquant, elle sursauta et en le voyant s'approcher vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir captant son regard mauvais.

- A qui écris-tu ? demanda-t-il brusquement d'un air soupçonneux qu'elle n'apprécia pas.

- Tu t'intéresses enfin à moi ?! répondit-elle durement.

- Tu n'as pas répondu !

- A mon amant ! C'est la réponse que tu attends, n'est-ce pas ?! aboya-t-elle en se levant.

- Eléa ! l'avertit-il d'un air dangereux, je n'ai pas envie de jouer !

Il lui attrapa le poignet et elle fit une grimace de douleur essayant de se dégager.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, voyant les marques et les bleus sur ses deux poignets.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse vite, elle avait complètement oublié de faire disparaître les traces douloureuses que lui avait laissées Severus après leurs intenses retrouvailles.

- Je me suis battue avec Bellatrix, mentit-elle à moitié.

Il la regarda en coin, l'air toujours soupçonneux.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander ! Et tu sais quoi ?! Vas te faire foutre Malfoy ! cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux lui jetant les parchemins au visage avant de sortir d'un pas rapide.

Il entra dans leur chambre et la trouva allongée sur le lit, en train de pleurer. Il posa les morceaux de parchemin sur la table de nuit avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

- Je suis désolé chaton... Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle te recontacterait... Tu devrais lui suggérer un autre lieu de rendez-vous, les Trois Balais à cette heure-ci, c'est risqué, il y a du monde, déclara Lucius alors qu'Eléa ne bougea pas et ne se retourna pas.

- Eléa...

Elle ne bougea pas davantage bien qu'elle semblait s'être arrêtée de pleurer. Il avança sa main, hésitant à lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne le fit finalement pas et proposa d'une voix douce :

- Ca te dirait d'aller à Londres ce soir, juste toi et moi ? On pourrait aller au restaurant et je te laisse décider du reste de la soirée... Ca te dit Eléa ?

Elle se retourna enfin et il fut soulagé de voir le large sourire qui illuminait ses yeux clairs toujours baignés de larmes alors qu'elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme à sa proposition. Il l'embrassa tendrement, l'aida à se relever et ils descendirent au salon pour assister à une réunion organisée par Lord Voldemort.

-----------------

__

Poudlard, avril 1978

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Eléa se sentit incroyablement déprimée. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques mois auparavant, après l'incident du Grand Hall. Elle était triste et ne savait pas vers qui aller pour parler ou se faire consoler, elle ne savait même pas si elle en avait envie. Sirius ne quittait plus James et à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, elle ressentait son cœur se serrer et les larmes monter aux yeux.

Lucius lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de se joindre à la table des Serpentards pour les dîners mais elle avait refusé, elle ne se sentait pas prête à supporter certaines conversations et certaines personnes.

Elle passait la plus grande partie de ses journées à travailler, plongée dans les livres, cela lui faisait penser à autre chose et atténuait un moment la douleur. Elle se surprenait à fondre en larmes assez souvent, sans raison apparente.

Après un cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, elle était retournée dans la salle de classe car elle avait oublié un livre. En le prenant elle fit un geste maladroit et fit tomber le reste de ses affaires, elle poussa un juron et s'énerva à les ramasser, elle éclata en sanglots cinq secondes après avoir fait tomber son livre pour la deuxième fois. Elle resta assise par terre à pleurer, jusqu'à ce que Rémus rentre récupérer lui aussi un manuel qu'il avait oublié. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la consola longuement, ils furent interrompus par James et Sirius qui se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Sirius resta interdit un moment, ému, ses yeux commencèrent à briller aussi, James le prit alors par le bras et le conduisit dehors, loin d'Eléa.

Le soir, Lily la rejoignit dans sa chambre et elle semblait s'inquiéter pour elle. Leur relation était tellement étrange, elles donnaient souvent l'impression de ne pas se supporter mais elles ne pouvaient se passer l'une de l'autre. Eléa la trouvait souvent exaspérante et le fait d'avoir James Potter, en tant que petit ami toujours collé à elle, ne devait pas être étranger à cette impression. Mais elle ressentait vraiment de l'amitié pour elle et elle était sa seule amie. Elle était aussi une sang de bourbe et ce facteur n'était pas à négliger et c'est ce qui faisait qu'Eléa était si souvent désagréable avec elle et elle savait que Lily se méfiait d'elle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à la détester et s'en voulait presque de la malmener parfois, Lily était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et elle avait toujours été agréable et amicale avec elle. Et elle était sa seule confidente.

Eléa était allongée sur son lit, plongée dans un livre. Lily s'approcha et décida de s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit.

" Tu n'es pas venue dîner ", lui reprocha-t-elle presque essayant en vain de capter son attention. Elle se rendit compte qu'entamer une conversation sur des reproches n'était pas la meilleure des entrées en matière et elle décida d'aborder un sujet qui passionnait Eléa.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? "

Le poisson venait de mordre à l'hameçon et Eléa leva enfin la tête tandis que Lily s'efforça de garder son petit sourire victorieux pour elle.

" Les pactes de sang. "

Lily fut surprise et leva un sourcil interrogateur : " Comment as-tu eu l'autorisation de l'emprunter ? "

" Hmm... euh... je ne l'ai pas eue ", répondit Eléa un peu gênée.

" Oh ! " s'exclama Lily, finalement guère surprise avant de reprendre : " Je t'ai apporté un encas... "

" Merci Lily, mais tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment faim... "

" C'était juste au cas où... ", répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes silencieuses. Eléa semblait être en train de lire mais son regard perdu dans le vide attestait du contraire et ne trompa pas Lily tandis que cette dernière hésitait à aborder le sujet douloureux qui semblait faire sombrer Eléa depuis quelques jours.

Eléa rompit finalement le silence et déclara, les yeux toujours dans le vague :

" Est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais sentie prise entre deux forces opposées, attirée aussi fort vers l'une que l'autre, sans qu'à aucun moment l'une ne prenne le dessus, et te laissant avec ce sentiment... d'incertitude, de solitude, de rejet et d'abandon... ? "

" Si, mais certainement pas de la même manière que toi, ni pour les mêmes raisons... ", répondit Lily comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

" Comment va Sirius ? " demanda finalement Eléa s'étonnant elle-même et regardant cette fois Lily.

" Il a du mal à accuser le coup. Ne crois pas qu'il a le bon rôle Eléa, il souffre aussi. "

" Je sais... Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû aller à cette fête... J'aurais dû partir, j'aurais dû... ", s'embrouilla Eléa, confuse. " Mais je me sentais tellement... "

" Toi. "

Eléa la regarda, acquiesçant lentement et s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle avait déjà les yeux qui brillaient.

" J'ai remarqué tes efforts Eléa, avec James, avec moi et je ne te cache pas que ça m'a fait plaisir, mais tu n'étais pas vraiment toi... "

" Si... je... je le voulais, j'essayais, mais... " Elle se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration. " Je dois toujours faire attention à ce que je dis quand je suis avec vous, c'est épuisant de vouloir toujours garder le contrôle, mais j'aime être avec vous ! Mais avec les Serpentards, c'est différent... Je peux dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, sans réfléchir, je suis plus directe, plus spontanée, plus... "

" Plus toi. Je comprends Eléa ", sourit Lily. " Est-ce que Lucius t'a fait des avances depuis la rupture ? "

" Non, c'est encore trop frais, il sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt. "

" Non, je veux dire votre rupture... "

" Oh. " Eléa se mit à rougir légèrement. " Oui... Il est jaloux et puis, il y a certains regards... ", avoua-t-elle sombrement. " Il m'a fait des avances, oui, il m'a même embrassé... ", poursuivit Eléa en fronçant les sourcils, " ... mais je l'ai repoussé. "

" Il n'a pas dû apprécier ", déclara Lily en faisant une petite grimace.

" Visiblement non... "

" Sois honnête avec toi-même Eléa. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'aimer Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? "

Eléa sursauta. Dire qu'elle fut surprise par la question était faible mais venant de Lily, c'était franchement surréaliste.

" J'aime Sirius, je l'ai aimé, sincèrement, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme ", répondit Eléa sur la défensive.

" Je n'en doute pas mais je te parle de Lucius, Eléa... Tu ne pourras jamais te séparer de lui et c'est pour cette raison que ton histoire avec Sirius s'est terminée, tu en es consciente, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi es-tu allée à cette fête ? Tu t'es déjà posée cette question ? Parce qu'en fait, Eléa, pour être vraiment honnête cette fois, de toi à moi, il n'est pas question d'idéologie, de Mangemorts, de sangs purs et ou de Moldus sans Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? Le lien, c'est l'amour, non ? Depuis le début, c'est Lucius et ce sera toujours Lucius, et c'est ce qui te fera choisir et t'en aller ", déclara Lily prenant soin de ne pas choisir l'expression " t'engager ".

" Le lien, c'est le sang Lily ! Les idées sont séduisantes... ", déclara Eléa un peu sous le choc et totalement abasourdie. " Je suis capable de faire preuve de discernement toute seule... "

" Les idées sont séduisantes parce que Lucius les a rendues ainsi ! "

" Je ne serai jamais comme toi Lily... ", murmura Eléa, exténuée physiquement et nerveusement.

" Une sang de bourbe, tu veux dire ? Bien sûr que non ! Aucune chance ! " Et Lily eut un petit rire. " Mais je suis en attendant ta seule amie. "

" Et je tiens à ton amitié, je tiens à te garder... "

" Je suis une sang de bourbe Eléa. "

" C'est toi qui le dis, pas moi. "

" C'est ce que tu as toujours pensé, tu peux vivre avec ça ? Avoir une sang de bourbe pour amie ? "

Eléa fut incapable de se retenir davantage et elle éclata cette fois en sanglots. Lily l'avait poussée à bout, au-delà du supportable et sa confusion ne faisait que s'accentuer.

" Arrête, je t'en prie... ", souffla-t-elle. " Il me manque Lily, c'est affreux... "

Et Lily fut incapable à cet instant de dire si elle parlait de Sirius ou de Lucius, et elle doutait qu'Eléa le sache elle-même. Elle l'attira à elle et Eléa posa sa tête sur ses genoux, pleurant longuement alors que Lily lui caressait les cheveux.

" Tu devrais me détester... ", déclara finalement longtemps après Eléa alors que les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues.

" Je ne suis pas comme toi, Eléa, je ne serai jamais comme toi, mais je tiens à toi aussi et à ton amitié... "

-------------------

Poudlard, vendredi 18 avril 1997

Le vendredi arriva enfin et Hermione se prépara psychologiquement toute la matinée à, d'une part, demander à nouveau la cape à Harry et, d'autre part, rencontrer pour la deuxième fois Eléa en fin de journée. Elle avait quitté la chambre de Draco à l'aube alors que ce dernier dormait encore pour rejoindre la bibliothèque et se plonger pour une fois dans un roman d'aventure, délaissant les ouvrages plus sérieux.

En fin de matinée, elle ferma son livre d'un geste sûr et monta à la Tour de Gryffondor plutôt sereine. Elle trouva Ron, seul, assis avec un air dépité alors qu'il regardait d'un air absent par la fenêtre.

- Salut Ron ! s'écria avec entrain Hermione.

- 'lut 'mione…, répliqua le rouquin sans enthousiasme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle fronçant les sourcils. Où est Harry ?

- A l'infirmerie…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

En guise de réponse, Ron lui désigna un paquet vide de chocolats trônant encore sur la table parmi d'autres paquets éventrés.

- Oh, comprit Hermione faisant une grimace.

- Il a été malade toute la nuit, c'était pas beau à voir…, expliqua Ron esquissant finalement un petit sourire que lui rendit Hermione.

- Viens, on descend le voir…, dit-elle finalement attrapant un paquet de chocolats au passage et Ron acquiesça la suivant.

Mme Pomfresh leur désigna le lit du malade en soupirant et secouant la tête d'un air désolé, et Ron et Hermione se retinrent pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ils s'approchèrent du lit sur lequel était allongé Harry, un peu pâle, et il parut content de les voir alors qu'il se redressa s'efforçant de leur sourire.

- Je t'ai amené des chocolats pour te réconforter, déclara Hermione essayant de garder son sérieux.

- Très drôle…, déclara Harry en faisant une grimace. Je crois que je ne mangerai plus jamais de chocolat de ma vie !

- Paroles d'ivrogne ! se mit à rire Hermione avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi Hermy, mais tu es en train de m'étouffer là, déclara finalement Harry après quelques secondes.

- Oh, désolée, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tu aimerais à nouveau la cape, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il après un court silence.

- Oui, si ça ne te gêne pas… Et le câlin, ce n'était pas pour la cape ! se défendit-elle.

- Je sais ! se mit-il à rire. Tu peux aller la chercher, elle est à toi, tu la trouveras dans la malle.

- Merci Harry.

- On peut savoir où est-ce que tu vas à chaque fois avec cette cape 'mione ?? demanda tout à coup Ron s'asseyant finalement de l'autre côté du lit.

- Ron, laisse-la, la défendit Harry avant qu'elle ne réponde.

- Quoi ? Elle peut nous le dire, on est ses amis, non ?! C'est pour un rendez-vous amoureux 'mione ? demanda Ron avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ron ! râla Harry. C'est pour ça Hermy ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry à son tour.

- Oooh, 'mione a un amoureux secret !! la taquina Ron en riant.

- Vous êtes deux idiots ! grogna Hermione en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Ah, tu vois, elle ne nie pas, c'est ça Harry !! 'mione a un amoureux secret ! se mit à chanter Ron. Ne me dis pas que c'est Malfoy !

- Je t'en prie Ron ! Malfoy ?! Qui voudrait de cette cloche ?? déclara avec véhémence Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pansy Parkinson ! se mit à rire plus fort Ron. Deux cloches ensemble tu me diras… Nan, sérieux Hermy, c'est qui ?

- Ce n'est pas pour un rendez-vous amoureux, répondit-elle redevenant sérieuse. C'est pour aller voir ma mère…

- Quoi ?? demandèrent d'une même voix Harry et Ron.

Et Hermione leur raconta tout d'une traite, soulagée de pouvoir enfin avouer à ses meilleurs amis le poids d'un secret qu'elle leur avait caché trop longtemps.

- Wow…, souffla finalement Ron. Tu aurais dû nous le dire avant 'mione, il ne fallait pas garder tout ça pour toi pendant tout ce temps…

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules, se gardant bien de leur dire qu'elle avait déjà un confident à qui elle avait déjà déversé ses larmes, ses peurs et ses doutes.

- Et pour ton père ? demanda Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry, hésitante. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas, le nom de James Potter restait bloqué au creux de son estomac, lui bloquant presque la respiration. Et la présence de Ron ne lui facilitait pas les choses, elle aurait voulu être seule avec Harry pour lui révéler quelque chose d'aussi important.

- Je ne sais pas…, répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui demander…

Et sur ces mots, elle fondit en larmes. Harry l'attira à lui et ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant que les garçons ne réussissent quand même à la faire rire. Elle alla ensuite récupérer la cape jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, et descendit finalement avec Ron, Luna, Neville et Ginny déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle croisa le regard de Draco qui était assis à la table de sa Maison mais il ne lui fit pas un clin d'œil comme à sa habitude et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son regard glacial.

Après le déjeuner, ils regagnèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors et Harry les rejoignit dans l'après-midi, toujours un peu pâle, et avec une Potion, selon lui absolument infecte, à prendre toutes les deux heures jusqu'à ce soir. Hermione, avec l'aide d'Harry et de Ron, raconta à nouveau son histoire afin de mettre au courant Ginny, Luna et Neville sur son lien de parenté avec Dumbledore et Eléa. Elle leur fit part de ses peurs et de son appréhension à l'idée de revoir cette dernière dans moins de deux heures, et ils se montrèrent plutôt compréhensifs et ils lui témoignèrent tout leur soutien et toute leur amitié.

Elle ne fut pas accueillie avec la même ferveur quand elle monta jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Draco arborait ce même regard glacial qu'il lui avait réservé tout à l'heure durant le déjeuner. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper et elle s'approcha de lui en souriant, mais au moment où elle leva la tête pour l'embrasser, il s'écarta lui jetant toujours ce regard noir et quelque peu agressif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

- Je t'ai vue Hermione, souffla-t-il les dents serrées.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as vue où ? Je ne comprends pas, répondit Hermione réellement confuse.

- A l'infirmerie, avec Potter, clarifia-t-il sur le même ton qui se voulait plutôt calme tout en laissant deviner le volcan qui menaçait d'entrer en éruption.

- Ah non, ne recommence pas Draco, pas maintenant, pas ce soir…, le pria-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Putain Hermione, comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?! Tu étais dans ses bras !! se mit-il à crier.

- Tu fais chier ! jura-t-elle à son tour. Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai marre de tes conneries…, dit-elle tournant les talons.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie mais il la rattrapa par le bras.

- Lâche-moi ! se débattit-elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux fuir ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher peut-être ??!

- Tu me fais mal Draco !! cria-t-elle et il lui lâcha le bras.

- Tu n'as qu'à être honnête Hermione, c'est tout ce que je te demande !! Je ne fais que constater et j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un con, alors explique-moi ce que j'ai vu ce midi !!! Parce que si tu veux vraiment être avec Potter, tu n'as-

- Harry est mon frère !! cria-t-elle plus fort que lui et il s'arrêta net, écarquillant les yeux. Tu es content ?! Voilà, je l'ai dit, Harry est mon frère ! Mon père s'appelle James Potter, Eléa me l'a dit lors de notre première rencontre mais j'avais trop mal au ventre pour pouvoir l'avouer à quiconque… Même Harry n'est pas au courant ! Tu es le premier à le savoir, satisfait ???

Elle était amère, et s'efforça de refouler ses larmes mais elle les sentit quand même rouler sur ses joues.

- Hermione…, commença Draco avec toujours une expression de choc sur son visage.

- Non Draco, pas d'Hermione qui tienne ! J'en peux plus… Harry aurait dû le savoir le premier, tu m'as poussé à bout, bravo ! Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre Malfoy !

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant un Draco complètement décomposé dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle décida de sécher ses larmes et de ne pas pleurer pour cet abruti qui n'en valait finalement pas la peine. Elle sentait que leur couple battait de l'aile depuis un moment, ils se disputaient plus fréquemment et chaque cri, chaque parole blessante, chaque moment où il doutait d'elle ne faisaient qu'accroître sa confusion. Mais chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque mot d'amour balayaient d'un coup ses doutes et elle oubliait presque pourquoi elle l'avait détesté la seconde d'avant. Elle savait qu'elle retournerait dans la Tour d'Astronomie après sa rencontre avec Eléa, et elle savait qu'elle le trouverait là-haut. Et son regard triste, ses supplications pour qu'elle lui pardonne, ses bras autour d'elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses yeux dans les siens, ses mains la parcourant, ses doigts frôlant son corps, ses lèvres les remplaçant contribueraient à ce qu'elle finisse une fois de plus à lui pardonner.

Elle se dissimula sous la cape d'invisibilité et prit la direction du passage secret qui devait l'amener à Pré-au-Lard. Elle marcha ensuite lentement jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser, elle était en avance et elle essayait d'oublier les paroles de Draco pour se concentrer sur sa rencontre avec sa mère et les questions qu'elle allait lui poser. Elle entra finalement dans la vieille cabane et monta à l'étage par l'escalier pourri qui menaçait de s'écrouler à chacun de ses pas. Les toiles d'araignée s'étaient définitivement installées dans l'endroit à l'abandon et elle toussa alors que la poussière se soulevait à chacun de ses pas. Elle entreprit de faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique les toiles d'araignée et elle ouvrit la fenêtre afin de laisser entrer un peu d'air frais dans l'endroit confiné. La pièce était assombrie par les planches cloutées devant les fenêtres et elle fit apparaître une bougie sur la table qui projeta des ombres mystérieuses sur les murs. Elle répara les quatre chaises qu'elle rangea autour de la table et s'assit sur l'une d'elle, attendant, les bras croisés sur la table. L'air était un peu frais, et quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle frissonnait, elle se leva pour refermer la fenêtre avant de se rasseoir et remettre la cape d'invisibilité sur elle. Elle posa à nouveau ses bras sur la table, puis elle mit sa tête sur ses bras et attendit dans le silence en fermant les yeux. Eléa ne tarda pas à arriver, elle entra dans la pièce éclairée par la seule bougie et les derniers rayons du soleil qui filtraient, et elle regarda un peu dubitative tout autour d'elle, visiblement perplexe de ne pas voir Hermione malgré le fait que tout attestait de sa présence dans la pièce. Hermione esquissa un petit sourire, consciente du pouvoir que la cape d'invisibilité procurait compte tenu du fait que l'on pouvait voir sans être vu… Eléa portait une jupe longue noire avec un corset rouge, elle apparut encore plus belle aux yeux d'Hermione que la première fois où elle l'avait vue. Hermione, quant à elle, avait pris soin cette fois-ci de soigner sa toilette et son apparence, et avait mis la robe près du corps avec les motifs égyptiens. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et se mit à sourire davantage en s'apercevant qu'Eléa avait fait de même avec sa longue chevelure épaisse et bouclée. Elle déposa sa cape noire sur la chaise en face d'Hermione et s'assit sur celle à sa droite. Elle regarda longuement l'endroit où était assise Hermione et la jeune sorcière se demanda un instant si elle avait détecté sa présence. Eléa esquissa un petit sourire mais soupira légèrement, passant son doigt à travers la flamme de la bougie d'un air absent. Hermione décida de finalement enlever la cape et Eléa étouffa un petit cri quand elle découvrit Hermione assise non loin d'elle.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione en roulant en boule l'étoffe de soie sur ses genoux.

- Non, non, qu'est-ce que…, bafouilla Eléa désignant la cape.

- Oh, c'est une cape d'invisibilité, expliqua Hermione avec un petit sourire. Elle appartient à Harry, il me l'a prêtée, elle était à son père, enfin, à mon père, notre père…, s'embrouilla Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Eléa d'une manière qui se voulait plus affirmative et Hermione acquiesça lentement.

- Comment ça se passe avec Harry ? poursuivit Eléa.

- Bien, si on considère le fait que je ne lui ai encore rien dit…, répondit Hermione.

- Oh, s'exclama Eléa en levant un regard surpris vers sa fille.

- Je n'ai pas pu, c'est difficile… J'appréhende beaucoup sa réaction, il admire énormément James…

- Je comprends.

- Mais je me fais tout doucement au fait qu'il soit mon demi-frère en plus d'être mon meilleur ami, il y a donc du progrès, ajouta Hermione en souriant.

Eléa acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire et elles restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses.

- Est-ce que-

- Comment-

- Toi d'abord…, déclara Eléa amusée par la synchronicité.

- Franchise ? demanda la jeune sorcière en préambule.

- Franchise, répondit Eléa. Tu peux tout me demander, si je peux y répondre, j'y répondrai avec sincérité.

Hermione acquiesça et poursuivit.

- Est-ce que tu es toujours avec les Mangemorts ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ? Je suis désolée d'insister, déclara Hermione, mais ça me tient vraiment à cœur et je voudrais comprendre.

- Depuis l'été 1978, juste après Poudlard en fait, répondit Eléa.

- Pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau Hermione.

- Par amour, répondit Eléa spontanément, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire devant cette réponse.

- Amour malheureux ? Une déception qui a amené une vengeance ou quelque chose comme ça ??

- Oui, peut-être un peu de ça aussi en fait…, répondit Eléa en fronçant les sourcils après un court délai de réflexion. Ce qui est fait est fait, Hermione.

- Ce qui est fait peut être défait, même si ça fait cliché. On peut toujours changer d'avis et de camp, d'autres l'ont fait, tu peux le faire si tu le veux vraiment…

- C'est trop tard pour moi Hermione…

- Tu ne le veux pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est trop tard, répéta Eléa. Il n'y a pas de billet retour pour moi cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas su utiliser celui que j'avais à l'époque, il m'a brûlé entre les doigts, c'est fini… Ils me tueraient tu sais…

- Qui " il " ? Voldemort ?

- " Ils ", au pluriel…

Hermione acquiesça tristement même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment son attitude. Elle se sentit tout à coup fatiguée et ne trouva pas la force et le courage nécessaire pour lui parler des attentats de la Saint Sylvestre et de ses parents. Elle choisit de garder ce sujet pour une autre fois, et fixa la bougie qui dansait devant elle et qui semblait un peu l'hypnotiser.

- Comment se passent les cours ? demanda finalement Eléa changeant de sujet de conversation.

- Bien, mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines pour tout avouer… J'ai eu une période de flottement mais ça va mieux…

- C'est en partie ma faute, avoua Eléa d'une voix faible, et Hermione haussa les épaules.

- C'est une accumulation de différentes choses dans ma vie qui m'a quelque peu déstabilisée, mais ça va maintenant.

- Je suis contente que tu m'aies recontactée tu sais… Je voulais le faire mais je ne voulais pas te presser non plus, et te déstabiliser davantage…, déclara Eléa.

- Je voulais le faire depuis un moment déjà en fait, mais je repoussais à chaque fois l'échéance… Je suis contente de l'avoir enfin fait, répondit Hermione.

- Ce sont les vacances en ce moment, non ? réalisa soudainement Eléa.

- Oui ! Et ce break me fait vraiment du bien, on n'a pas trop de devoir en plus, pour une fois ! J'ai le temps de voir mes amis et me détendre, ces vacances m'auront vraiment fait du bien. Les cours reprennent la semaine prochaine.

- Est-ce que tu as un petit ami ?

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur vers sa mère et réfléchit un instant à la question plutôt pertinente compte tenu de son dernier face à face avec Draco.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, s'empressa d'ajouter Eléa voyant le malaise d'Hermione, je suis juste curieuse…

- Oui, j'ai un petit ami, se mit à sourire Hermione, qui doit d'ailleurs se ronger les sangs en voyant que l'heure tourne et que cette entrevue se prolonge…

- Il est au courant pour moi ? demanda un peu surprise Eléa.

- Oui, il a été le premier au courant en fait…

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est le moment où tu me fais le plan de la mère ultra protectrice qui me demande si j'ai pris mes précautions et tout le bla bla ??! demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, toujours avec un air amusé.

Ce fut au tour d'Eléa d'éclater de rire.

- Non, rassure-toi. Je suis sûre que ta mère s'est chargée de t'expliquer tout ça avant…

Hermione fut surprise de sa réponse mais touchée aussi.

- Elle l'a fait, sourit-elle et Eléa acquiesça.

Eléa raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard et lui avoua avant qu'elles ne se disent au revoir.

- J'ai oublié de te dire que ta robe est très jolie… Tu es vraiment très belle Hermione.

- Merci, se mit à rougir légèrement Hermione, j'ai de qui tenir je crois…

Elles s'échangèrent un regard complice et Eléa tenta d'aller plus loin voyant qu'Hermione était plus détendue.

- Est-ce que je peux te serrer dans mes bras ?

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant mais acquiesça timidement et quand elle sentit les bras d'Eléa la serrer, sa chaleur, son parfum qui ressemblait au sien, elle se perdit dans son étreinte, fermant les yeux et la serrant à son tour. Elles se séparèrent un peu à contrecœur mais en se promettant de se revoir très bientôt.

----------------

__

Poudlard, avril 1978

La bibliothèque était bien calme en ce vendredi après-midi, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les étudiants avaient profité de ce beau temps pour aller dans le parc. Eléa était assise à sa table habituelle, plongée sous une pile impressionnante de vieux livres et parchemins.

" Salut ! "

" Rémus ! " sourit-elle. " Tu n'es pas dehors avec les autres ? "

" J'irai tout à l'heure… Tu as eu le droit de revenir ici ? " s'étonna-t-il.

" Oui… tu sais bien qu'on ne me refuse rien ! "

" Je vois… " Il eut un petit rire. " Tu as demandé à ton père ? "

" Euh… oui. " Ils rirent de bon cœur.

" " Les pactes de sang ", " Secrets et magie " , " Protection de l'inconscient " ", lut-il en parcourant les livres posés sur la table. " Eléa… aurais-tu quelque chose derrière la tête ? " s'inquiéta-t-il.

" Non ", mentit-elle, " Non… pas de complot, ne t'inquiète pas ! "

Il ne sembla pas apaisé pour autant mais continua. " Tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? "

" Oui… Il me manque, alors je préfère m'occuper plutôt que broyer du noir… Je me trouve des occupations… "

" Je vois… mais n'oublie pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de me parler… "

" Merci Rémus. "

Il se leva, lui adressa un dernier regard et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle se replongea dans ses livres afin de tout contrôler, les ingrédients, la date, l'heure, la position de la lune et ses rayons. C'était le sort le plus puissant qu'elle avait trouvé mais malgré cela elle se demandait si elle faisait le bon choix. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle avant de l'accomplir. Tout dépendrait de Sirius, de ses choix à lui. Après quelques heures, elle décida de tout ranger et de remonter dans sa chambre pour prendre de quoi se couvrir.

La chambre était vide, tout comme la salle commune. Lentement, elle s'approcha de sa malle et en caressa du bout des doigts le bois sculpté. Elle soupira et en sortit un gros rouleau de parchemin. Elle le déroula en partie par la fin et observa un instant d'un air perplexe les noms, les fines branches qui en descendaient ou qui en montaient, leurs ramifications, leurs unions. Ce rouleau avait des milliers d'années, transmis de génération en génération et le dernier nom inscrit était le sien.

Eléa Perséphone Demeteriem.

--------------------------

Poudlard, vendredi 18 avril 1997

Hermione rentra au château avec une drôle d'impression mêlée de manque et d'interrogations qui persistaient. Elle monta jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Draco, se demandant s'il était resté là depuis son départ. Il était assis à une table de cours et leva les yeux vers Hermione qui posa la cape sur une table avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et Hermione déclara finalement :

- Tu es pardonné.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco surpris.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir cette discussion stérile où tu me présentes tes plates excuses bidons…, répondit-elle sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Hermione, écoute-moi au moins… Je suis jaloux, possessif, gâté, colérique, intolérant, parfois agressif, pas vraiment le petit ami idéal et je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus de moi…

- Tu es aussi adorable quand tu veux, gentil, amusant, doux, prévenant et je t'aime pour toutes ces raisons, avec tes défauts et tes qualités, déclara-t-elle le regardant finalement. Je ne suis pas facile non plus des fois, j'en suis consciente…

- Non, tu es parfaite, je ne suis qu'un con…

- J'ai dit que tu étais pardonné, ne me fais pas douter, ne m'oblige pas à y réfléchir, je pourrais changer d'avis, l'avertit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle remonta sa robe jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- Tu n'es pas censée faire ça avec cette robe ! se mit-il à rire caressant ses cuisses. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais cette robe ? demanda-t-il mordillant le bout de ses seins qui pointaient au travers de sa robe moulante.

- Oui, je crois, souffla-t-elle alors que sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Il glissa sa main dans sa culotte et s'aperçut avec satisfaction qu'elle était déjà prête pour lui alors qu'il commença à exercer une légère pression sur son clitoris et elle se mit à gémir avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche en même temps qu'elle déboutonna son pantalon pour caresser son sexe déjà dur. Il arracha finalement d'un coup sec sa culotte qui commençait sérieusement à entraver ses mouvements.

- Draco ! s'exclama Hermione surprise.

- Quoi ? Tu y tenais ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle ne répondit pas et souleva son bassin gémissant le sentant s'enfoncer en elle. Elle entama un mouvement circulaire et de va et vient plutôt lent dans un premier temps et ferma les yeux de contentement en découvrant de nouvelles sensations au plus profond d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonnées jusque là. Elle se pencha finalement vers Draco, glissa ses bras autour de son cou et il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou d'une manière qu'il savait qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Il l'aida finalement à adopter un rythme plus rapide et elle ne tarda pas à ressentir une nouvelle jouissance expérimentée par une position qui était nouvelle pour elle. Il la suivit peu de temps après et la serra fort dans ses bras alors qu'il se vida en elle étouffant un cri dans son cou. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletant et reprenant leurs souffles et il détacha ses cheveux avant de capturer ses lèvres.

- J'aurais à chaque fois droit à une compensation orgasmique après avoir été voir ma mère ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ne lui dis surtout pas ça ! se mit-il à rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

--------------------------

__

Poudlard, avril 1978

Eléa marchait doucement en direction du lac, profitant de l'air pur et frais de cette fin d'après-midi. Le vent commençait à se lever, faisant danser les arbres de la forêt interdite et amenant des nuages menaçants. Elle détacha d'un geste nonchalant ses cheveux relevés qui s'éparpillèrent dans son dos en longues boucles épaisses. Elle se baissa, cueillit une fleur sauvage dont elle éparpilla les pétales dans la brise et les regarda un instant s'envoler. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et reprit son chemin, les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle arriva au lac sans s'en rendre compte et commença à le longer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une présence. Elle leva les yeux et le vit, assis sur un gros rocher, pensif. Elle pensa un instant à repartir vers le château, à fuir, encore, mais il la vit. Il se leva et resta debout à la regarder s'avancer, le visage fermé, le regard froid. Eléa sentit son estomac se retourner, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à avoir cette conversation maintenant, pourtant c'était peut-être le seul moment où ils pourraient l'avoir.

" Salut ", dit-elle hésitante.

" Salut ", répliqua-t-il.

Ils s'observèrent un instant. Il était tellement beau, ses yeux sombres la transperçaient, ses cheveux longs volaient comme les siens dans le vent. Elle captura son regard et se lança.

" Sirius, laisse-moi une deuxième chance. "

Il parut étonné de la spontanéité de cette demande. " C'était ta deuxième chance Eléa. "

" Non, tu ne peux pas mettre fin à notre histoire sur un coup de tête. Parlons-en… tu me manques et je sais que je te manque aussi… "

" C'est vrai que tu me manques. Mais c'est la Eléa du début de l'année qui me manque et pas celle que j'ai devant moi maintenant. " Elle fronça les sourcils. " Celle d'avant l'incident du Hall, celle d'avant Malfoy ", dit-il amèrement. " Celle d'avant la magie noire… "

" Je n'ai pas changé Sirius, j'ai toujours été la même, c'est toi qui n'as pas réalisé cela ! "

" Peut-être. " Il se retourna vers le lac et y jeta des pierres, les faisant ricocher. " J'ai été aveugle et stupide. Stupide de croire que notre amour, MON amour aurait pu tout changer. "

Il lança une dernière pierre assez fort. " Je suis vraiment con ! " Il se retourna et la regarda.

" Je t'aime Sirius, je t'en prie… on pourrait repartir à zéro… "

Elle fit un pas vers lui, il ne bougea pas mais ses yeux commençaient à briller.

" Non, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. "

" Moi je le peux ", le supplia-t-elle. " Je suis prête à tout sacrifier, à faire tout ce que tu voudras Sirius. "

" Sacrifier quoi ? Ton avenir chez les Mangemorts ? Ta formidable carrière d'assassin ? "

" ARRETE ! " cria-t-elle. " Tu sais que je ne me suis pas engagée, pourquoi tu ressasses toujours ça ? C'est pas une preuve de mon amour ce que j'ai fait ? "

" Une preuve d'amour… " Il eut un petit rire cynique.

Elle le regarda, dubitative.

" J'allais te demander en mariage … ", dit-il d'un ton las.

" Pardon ?? "

Elle venait de ressentir en quelques secondes le plus grand sentiment de joie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, suivi d'une très grande douleur qui lui étreignit le cœur.

" Oui… ou du moins de vivre avec moi, de faire des enfants… "

" On peut le faire, je ne vois pas où est le problème Sirius, je t'ai dit que je ferais des efforts, je suis prête à tout ! "

Il eut un faible sourire. " Je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de fonder une famille en te demandant de changer, de ne pas être toi-même… "

" Sirius… "

Elle s'approcha de lui, mit ses bras autour de son cou, elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais il l'en empêcha de son index posé sur ses lèvres.

" Tu ne serais pas heureuse… et un jour ou l'autre on se séparerait, sauf que là, il y aura des enfants en jeu. "

" On se donnera ce qu'il faut pour réussir Sirius… " Elle l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres.

" Je refuse que la mère de mes enfants ait autant de haine en elle. "

Elle recula d'un pas. Une fine pluie commença à tomber silencieusement.

" Tout ce que je peux ressentir, toutes les promesses que je ferais ne changeront rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as déjà pris ta décision. " Il acquiesça. " Je vois… "

Elle ne put retenir des larmes qui se mêlèrent à la pluie sur son visage. Elle ne pourrait rien y changer, il ne céderait pas.

Il refoula ses larmes et la regarda un moment avant de partir sans un mot.

Elle resta debout, face au lac qui recevait l'eau du ciel dans un bruit de plus en plus fort. En quelques minutes venait de se jouer son avenir et elle n'en avait pas été la décisionnaire. Elle s'assit par terre, les yeux dans le vide, elle devait réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait, à ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle ne fit qu'une chose, écouter la pluie.

----------------------

j'espère que ça vous a plu !

pour ma part c'est un de mes chapitres préférés !

vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Reviewwwwwwwwwwws ! !

Bisous à tous !


	14. Encha

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Draco Forever : **_Rowy_** Oui, il y aura une rencontre Eléa, Hermione, Lucius, Draco mais je n'en dis pas plus… Le chocolat, c'est bon, je suis d'accord, c'est ma drogue, je suis d'ailleurs en cure de désintox là… Sniff… Merci d'être toujours là avec toujours de gentils compliments. Biz.

**_Eléa :_** Chocolat powaaaaaaaa ! c'est ma drogue aussi, mais bon j'arrêterais pas, j'ai déjà arrêté pleins de trucs, faut pas pousser moi je dis :o ! Voui, la rencontre Eléa, Mione, Lucius, Draco est particulièrement intéressante, surtout le contexte… comment ça tu sais pas ? j'aime torturer :evil: niark ! merci en tout cas ! bisous

Audinette : **_Rowy_** Rhooooooo, merci ! J'adore ton pseudo au fait, c'est trop mimi ! Gros bisous !

**_Eléa :_** Merci pour tes compliments, c'est trop gentil ! bisous !

Nfertari : **_Rowy_** On n'y va pas de main morte sur les scènes sexuelles… Mmm, quoi t'en penses poulette ? On peut arrêter si vous voulez…, la la la… Vous êtes prévenus en tout cas, c'est R et même NC-17, oui… Les enfants, au lit maintenant, non mais ! Bref, merci pour ce compliment ! Niark, et non, on n'arrête pas, t'en fais pas !

**_Eléa : _**:réfléchis un peu : pas tant que ça je trouve, on à écrit pire :evil : vous verrez bien, le NC17 c'est que le début là ….héhé….Merci Nfertari ! bisous

Lalabelle : **_Rowy_** Mais de rien ! Merci surtout à vous de nous lire, il n'y aurait pas de fic sans lecteurs ! Oui, Bella, on l'adooooore ! lol Bises.

**_Eléa :_** Ouééééé Bellatruc à enfin prit ce qu'elle méritait ! youpi ! merci pour tes compliments et je plussoie avec poulette, pas de fics sans lecteurs, je ne sais pas si on aurait continué sans vos encouragements ! bisous !

Ayuluna : **_Rowy_** Ah oui, la photo de Vanille, faudrait que je pense à filer une photo à poulette pour qu'elle la poste sur le forum… Sache que l'on adore jamais trop quelque chose jeune fille ! Et non, tu n'es pas chiante ! Et trop contente que tu nous aies rejoints sur notre forum de fous (surtout de folles d'ailleurs !) ! lol

**_Eléa :_** Meuh nan t'es pas chiante ! contente que tu aies rejoint notre famille de barge en tout cas ! bisous !

Hermione99 : **_Rowy_** Il faut toujours espérer dans la vie, l'espoir fait vivre ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi… Merci ! et voilà la suite !

**_Eléa :_** Je sais pas si ça va s'arranger, je suis pas trop Dramione moi ….meuh nan je déconne :p merci pour les encouragements ! bisous

Ninou : **_Rowy_** Aaaaaaah, la séparation Eléa/Siri, je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à me morfondre pour ça, sniff... Tu vois ce que tu fais à nos pauvres petits cœurs poulette… Sniff… Merci Ninou… _:Tend un kleenex à Ninou :_

**_Eléa : _**Merci beaucoup ! j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire cette scène, en plus il fallait que je console Rowy après…pffff…j'aimais bien le couple Sirius/Eléa aussi, mais bon il ne pouvait en être autrement….merci Ninou, biz

Didi : **_Rowy_** Merci pour ce petit mot ! Bises.

**_Eléa :_** Marciiiiiiiiii ! bisoux

Yza : **_Rowy_** Voui, on se dépêche, enfin on essaie… lol Merciiiii !

**_Eléa :_** Voui voui, on essaie de se dépêcher ! bisous

Hama : **_Rowy_** Aaaaaaah, sista, y'a que toi qui pouvais faire la 100ème review, looooool ! Rhooooo, tu es fière de nous ? _:Pleure de joie :_ Tu crois très honnêtement que tu vas être spoilée dans deux semaines ? Tu rêves tout debout ma sista ! Le « Ron va faire tomber ses livres » n'était pas un spoiler, c'était une évidence, Ron est maladroit ! _:evil :_ Bisouuuuuuus !

**_Eléa :_** Rhooooo ma sista de moi que j'aimeuuuh ! oui, qui d'autre que toi pour la 100ième ? encore merci de ton aide précieuse, je suis très émue que tunous places n°1 dans ton classement de fics :bisouspécialsista :

Stellmaria : **_Rowy_** Oh la la la, la longue review ! Tu as éclairé ma journée en postant une si longue review, mille merci ! La romance Siri/Eléa, sniff, arrêtez de replonger le couteau dans la plaie, sniff… Est-ce que c'est vraiment fini ? Euh, je sais, c'est pas moi qui écris le passé… _:air fourbe :_ Voilà comment esquiver une réponse, et zou !

Oui, l'ingestion de chocolat, c'était pas mal, lol, pinaise j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit ça y'a une éternité ! _:va chercher sa canne de vieillesse :_

Voui, c'est vrai que Draco peut faire penser à Lucius parfois, mais sont différents hein… Et Narcissa, ah ben, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas de peine pour elle moi ! Bon, si, allez, juste un peu… Pff…

Oh ben le petit délire d'Eléa avec Snape, c'était euh… C'était… Arf, comment expliquer ?… Bon, si elle est descendue dans ton estime pour ça, tu ferais mieux de ne pas lire la suite alors ! looooool _:evil :_

J'aime bien les rencontres Eléa/Mione aussi… ;)

Noooooon, pas un regard de chien battu ! On continue d'écrire, promis !Bisous.

**_Eléa :_** Rhoooo la question fourbe … Eléa/Sirius vraiment fini ? mmm… je ne sais pas quoi te répondre si ce n'est qu'un amour si fort ne s'oublie pas si vite…je m'arrêterais là lol.

Pour Draco, oui c'est fou comment il lui ressemble parfois ! Le pire c'est quand je découvre ce qu'à écrit Rowy et que je tombe des nues en me disant que piré, c'est son père tout craché ! lol !

Euuuuuuuh Eléa/Snape…comment expliquer sans spoiler sur le passé ? juste une question alors : as-tu déjà vu une relation de meilleurs amis homme/femme ne jamais déraper ? Même un ptit bisou ? lol, pas moi, donc ceci explique presque cela…presque…

En tout cas merci pour cette longue review que j'ai lu en rentrant du boulot et qui m'a vraiment fait oublier cette journée de merde que j'avais passé ! gros bisous !

Elsar : **Rowy : **et ça fait définitivement beaucoup trop de temps que tu n'avais pas reviewé ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! D'ailleurs, on t'attendait ! On ne poste pas si tu ne reviewes pas... Les autres d'ailleurs, si vous devez vous plaindre du retard dans les upload, vous savez désormais à qui vous en prendre :evil: Oui, Siri/Eléa, re re re re-sniff... Bref, merciiiiiii elsar d'être enfin passée ! On accélère, on accélère, on fait que ça... Bisous. ;)

**_Eléa :_** Maieuhh c'est toi aussi, kestafoutu ? merci pour les compliments, je ne pensais pas que ses scènes Eléa/Sirius allaient plaire autant, suis toute émotionnée !

Pour le retard, on essaie d'avoir toujours minimum 2 chapitres d'avance, et comme les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, cela implique que le rythme soit aussi long, désolé, mais on ne veut pas bâcler non plus ! sinon, je devais uploader ce chapitre mardi, mais j'étais trop malade donc… c'est ma fauteuuuuuuh….bisous Elsar

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : Enchaînements et conséquences**

_Poudlard, mai 1978_

_Il fallait vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé, paraître attentive et participer en cours, faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde connaisse ce qu'elle vivait, la douleur, la tristesse, le tiraillement. Elle ne se confiait qu'à Lily, elle seule savait que Sirius avait définitivement mis fin à leur relation, qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur quand il lui avait dit qu'il comptait l'épouser. Aurait-elle accepté ? Elle en était presque certaine. Même si elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Lucius, elle aimait profondément Sirius et elle aurait dit oui, pour tenter d'avoir une vie normale, construire une famille._

_Elle s'en voulait énormément, elle avait tout mis par terre. Lily avait raison, s'il n'y avait pas Lucius il n'y aurait pas de choix à faire, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire de Mangemort, de bien, de mal… Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait aimer deux hommes en même temps, deux hommes si différents l'un de l'autre mais qui avaient le même pouvoir sur elle._

_Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis que Sirius avait pris sa décision au lac. Ils s'étaient vus pendant les cours, il semblait en souffrir autant qu'elle, ce qui la rassurait quelque peu. Elle ne se joignait pas à lui et ses amis bien que Rémus l'ait conviée plusieurs fois, mais il était trop tôt à son goût. James était particulièrement gentil et bizarrement, Eléa pensait qu'il était sincère, elle le devait certainement à Lily qui avait dû lui parler de certaines choses sans pour autant dévoiler tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit._

_Eléa restait la plupart du temps seule, excepté le soir où elle rejoignait Lily et elles parlaient pendant des heures. De temps en temps, elle rejoignait les serpentards. Elle restait toujours avec Severus, elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec Lucius, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, il lui jetait certains regards qui la troublaient et il s'en délectait._

_Un soir, elle resta à discuter avec Severus au coin du feu. Malgré la douceur du temps extérieur, un feu brûlait toujours dans la salle commune où le froid régnerait certainement jusqu'au mois de juin. Allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de Severus qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle était silencieuse depuis quelques minutes._

_« Tu l'as vraiment aimé » se risqua-t-il. « Je veux dire… Black » Il prit un air dégoûté._

_« Je l'aime toujours… », murmura-t-elle._

_« Et Lucius » fronça-t-il les sourcils._

_« Je l'ai toujours aimé… et ça ne changera pas… par Merlin, Severus, je suis amoureuse de deux hommes que tout oppose » soupira-t-elle._

_« J'ai toujours dit que tu étais tordue… »_

_« Oui c'est vrai », rit-elle._

_« C'est à cause de lui que tu ne t'es pas engagée » reprit-il plus sérieusement._

_« Pour lui Severus… »_

_« Pour ce que ça t'a apporté… »_

_Eléa lui jeta un regard mauvais et il inclina la tête en guise d'excuse._

_« Est-ce que tu as des doutes » lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Par rapport à quoi »_

_« Aux Mangemorts… Je veux dire, est-ce que tu te demandes si tu as fait le bon choix »_

_« A vrai dire… non. Je veux me battre pour cette cause ça a toujours été mon but. »_

_« Et ça ne te fait rien de devoir tuer des gens… Enfin… c'est pas anodin, c'est… »_

_« La guerre. Nous sommes des soldats Eléa, c'est toi ou eux, point barre. »_

_« Ils ne font pas que tuer, ils torturent aussi… et pas que des Moldus. »_

_« Je ne te savais pas aussi sensible… » railla-t-il._

_« Sev » Elle se redressa et s'assit en face de lui. « C'est pas que je sois sensible, je me demande juste si je serais capable de le faire… »_

_« Bien sûr que oui. » Il haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi n'en serais-tu pas capable »_

_« J'en sais rien… » Son regard s'assombrit. « En ce moment je ne suis pas capable de grand chose… » rajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête._

_De sa main, il lui releva son visage dont les yeux étaient embués de larmes._

_« Ne dis pas ça », dit-il durement. « C'est une mauvaise période, c'est tout… », ajouta-t-il avant de l'entourer de ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait sur sa poitrine._

_Il détestait la voir dans une telle détresse, la voir fragile alors qu'elle pouvait être si forte, la voir pleurer alors que tant de choses s'offraient à elle._

_Il détestait Black et quand il voyait quel effet il avait sur elle, il avait envie de l'étrangler à mains nues._

_La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, il était tard, il n'y avait qu'un préfet pour se promener à cette heure-ci. Lucius se planta devant eux, il avait l'air fatigué, mais quand il vit Eléa pleurer dans les bras de Severus, il reprit toute sa prestance. _

_« Ne me dis pas que tu pleures encore pour lui », dit-il exaspéré._

_Elle fronça les sourcils sous les soupirs de Severus, prit toutes ses affaires et partit de la salle commune sans un regard ni un mot au préfet._

_C'était à croire qu'il aimait remuer le couteau dans la plaie, qu'il aimait la voir souffrir. Des larmes chaudes remplirent à nouveau ses yeux, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait envie de rien, elle était totalement perdue et errait dans les couloirs, avant de finalement finir dans sa salle commune, assise dans un coin, par terre._

_Elle détestait être dans cet état, de solitude, de faiblesse, elle était incapable de réfléchir posément. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus, pour pouvoir réussir ses examens, pour continuer tout simplement et suivre le chemin qui lui était destiné. Ce n'était qu'un homme, se disait-elle. Mais c'était Sirius, disait une petite voix en elle. Il aurait pu être celui avec qui elle aurait eu la famille dont elle rêvait, la famille qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu tous les deux. Elle savait qu'elle avait la faculté de pouvoir aller mieux, de se reprendre et de faire comme si rien n'était, d'occulter la douleur. Elle s'était rendue compte tôt dans son enfance qu'elle possédait ce don, quand elle restait seule à la maison avec sa nourrice et qu'elle ne voyait jamais sa mère._

_Soudain, elle se leva et se regarda dans un miroir près de la cheminée. Il lui arrivait de rester devant un miroir pour réfléchir, en s'observant dans les yeux. Elle décida qu'elle avait assez pleuré et prit une grande inspiration avant de monter les escaliers conduisant à sa chambre._

_-_

_Poudlard, mai 1997_

Le mois d'avril s'inclina enfin, laissant sa place au mois de mai qui, promettant pourtant des journées plus agréables, commença sous la pluie. Pas une pluie fine dont l'Angleterre était familière mais une pluie forte et soutenue qui perdurait maintenant depuis trois jours, engourdissant autant les Professeurs de Poudlard que les élèves.

Le lundi 12 mai, d'une heure très matinale, Hermione poussa les portes d'entrée du château et rentra, essoufflée par sa course, dans le Grand Hall, accueillant le fait de se retrouver au sec avec un long soupir. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Draco qui revenait des sous-sols et qui dissimula son morceau de parchemin quand il l'aperçut, dégoulinante d'eau. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et la regarda des pieds à la tête.

- D'où tu viens ? Tu es trempée ! s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bonjour à toi également…, répondit-elle sombrement en tremblant de froid. Et toi, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?

- Une lettre…, répondit-il après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Pour mon père…

- Oh… Je suis allée faire un tour, la pluie m'a surprise, répondit-elle à son tour.

- Faire un tour ? A l'aube ? Sous la pluie ?

- La pluie m'a surprise ! répéta-t-elle, commençant à être agacée par son interrogatoire.

- Tu étais seule ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir seul…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes à ton père ? demanda-t-elle à son tour avec un regard de défi.

- Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner…, soupira-t-il.

- Je vais me changer…, soupira-t-elle à son tour et elle le laissa dans le hall, prenant la direction de la Tour Gryffondor.

- On se retrouve en Potions ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, comme tous les lundis matins…, répondit-elle et il fronça les sourcils en voyant son manque d'enthousiasme.

-

Le Professeur Snape arpentait l'ancien cachot sombre et humide en dictant son cours sur un ton las alors qu'il semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Hermione fronça les sourcils en ouvrant son manuel et en y découvrant un petit mot plié en deux. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à sourire en y découvrant ces trois mots « Je t'aime. » Elle se tourna discrètement, regardant sur sa droite et vit Draco lui adresser un clin d'œil complice. Harry lui fit à son tour glisser un mot et elle se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire en lisant son message désespéré « Je crois que je vais mourir si ce cours ne se termine pas bientôt… »

- Je vais rendre à présent le devoir de la semaine dernière…, poursuivit Snape scrutant les visages éteints. Ce n'est pas brillant pour certains, d'autres se maintiennent et semblent se complaire dans la médiocrité et c'est mieux pour quelques élèves, à ma grande surprise et à ma satisfaction dissimulée, déclara Snape d'un ton monocorde, ne lâchant pas le moindre sourire.

Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard inquiet avant qu'Hermione ne se retourne à nouveau et croise le regard confiant de Draco, et elle s'efforça de lui adresser un timide sourire. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron qui, d'un geste vague de la main, marmonna d'un air dépité :

- Je suis sûr de l'avoir raté ce devoir de toute façon…

- Mr Weasley, un commentaire ? demanda Snape d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

- Non, Professeur…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi en effet… Quand on ne se souvient plus de la Potion, Mr Weasley, on ne l'invente pas ! rua Snape jetant son morceau de parchemin sur son pupitre.

Hermione tenta de voir sa note mais il plia son parchemin d'un air rageur en le fourrant dans son manuel.

- Mr Londubat, dans la même veine que votre camarade, quand on ne se souvient plus d'un ingrédient, on ne le remplace pas par le premier qui nous tombe sous la main…, soupira Snape. Encore heureux que cette Potion n'était pas à réaliser, vous auriez fait sauter tout Poudlard…

- Mr Malfoy, toujours aussi bien, Mr Goyle, légère baisse mais maintien honorable. Mr Crabbe, idem. Mr Potter, c'est pas mal…, admit-il d'un air méprisant qui sembla lui écorcher les lèvres en jetant leurs devoirs aux intéressés sans un regard.

Harry arbora un large sourire en découvrant sa note, tandis que Ron le regardait d'un air nonchalant, soutenant sa tête avec sa main.

- Miss Granger, c'est nettement mieux ! finit Snape le regard différent et légèrement brillant qui agaça Hermione. Ouvrez vos livres page 228, on corrige, Mr Londubat, je vous écoute !

Hermione savait pertinemment pourquoi Snape agissait ainsi avec elle, et ce changement de comportement l'énervait, même si elle comprenait qu'il pouvait à présent la percevoir autrement. Elle était différente, c'était incontestable. Harry s'aperçut aussi que Snape avait agi différemment avec Hermione alors qu'il était resté égal à lui-même envers lui, mais il se jura de ne rien à dire à Hermione, il ne comprenait pas tout finalement, et il ne voulait pas la déstabiliser et la mettre mal à l'aise face au Professeur de Potions.

Le cours de Potions se termina enfin, et les Gryffondors quittèrent ensuite les Serpentards pour rejoindre le cours du Professeur McGonagall qui se déroula dans une atmosphère plus détendue. A la fin du cours, Ron semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules alors qu'il songeait avec une certaine panique à tous les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire pour cette semaine et la semaine prochaine.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas commencé le devoir pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie... Vous venez ? demanda Hermione visiblement de bonne humeur.

- Je vais aller encadrer mon devoir de Potions dans ma chambre et je viens dans un petit moment, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais sûrement y aller aussi..., répondit à son tour Ron, de moins bonne humeur. Je vais chercher Luna dans la serre n°4 d'abord...

- Tu diras à Gin' que je suis à la bibliothèque Ron s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry.

- Ouais, pas de problème, répondit le rouquin en sortant de la salle de cours en traînant les pieds.

- Optimal Harry ! exulta à nouveau Hermione, une fois que Ron fut sorti, en brandissant son devoir comme s'il s'agissait du Prix Nobel.

- Bien joué Herm' ! E, ce n'est pas mal non plus, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, si, c'est super ! acquiesça Hermione en prenant ses affaires.

Ils sortirent à leur tour de la salle de cours et se séparèrent dans le Grand Hall, Harry prenant la direction de la Tour Gryffondor et Hermione celle de la bibliothèque. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendit son amie, qui avait rattrapé Neville, lui déclamer :

- Optimal Neville, j'ai eu un Optimal en Potions !

Hermione et Neville s'installèrent autour d'une table ronde dans la bibliothèque et Hermione resta quelques minutes à admirer son devoir, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- Tu as eu quelle note Neville ? demanda-t-elle levant finalement la tête vers son camarade.

- D..., marmonna Neville en haussant les épaules.

- Oh...

- Ca ne fait rien..., continua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu de bonnes notes de toute manière en Potions, je suis habitué... Ce n'est pas une matière que je continuerai l'année prochaine...

- Tu devrais, c'est une matière très importante. Snape est ce qu'il est mais il faut reconnaître que c'est un excellent professeur, répondit Hermione sur un ton pédagogique.

- Il me fait peur..., souffla Neville, gêné. Dès le dimanche, j'ai des sueurs froides à l'idée du cours de Potions du lundi matin... Je n'ai même pas noté les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine tellement je tremblais...

Hermione parut peinée pour son camarade, elle lui adressa un sourire de réconfort en lui donnant une feuille de papier sur lequel étaient griffonnées quelques notes.

- Tiens, ce sont les devoirs pour lundi prochain. Je vais chercher le livre qu'il nous faut, on va les faire ensemble nos devoirs, ok ?

- Neville acquiesça et réussit à déglutir lui murmurant un « merci » étouffé.

Elle se leva et prit la direction du rayon des livres de Potions. Son sourire s'élargit davantage quand elle vit Draco lui aussi en train d'examiner les ouvrages sur les étagères. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et se mit à son tour à sourire quand il la vit s'approcher de lui la mine rayonnante. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Optimal Draco ! J'ai eu un Optimal en Potions !

- J'ai cru comprendre, oui, se mit-il à rire. Félicitations !

- C'est grâce à toi !

- Tout le mérite te revient, tu l'as fait seule ce devoir...

- C'est grâce à toi, tu le sais ! répéta-t-elle l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il lui rendit son baiser, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille avant de la regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous surprenne ? On n'est pas dans le rayon d'Histoire de la Magie...

- Tu as raison, réalisa-t-elle s'écartant de son étreinte.

- Enfin, tu sais, je disais juste ça comme ça..., continua-t-il voulant la reprendre dans ses bras.

- Draco...

- Hey, c'est grâce à moi, tu l'as dit, j'a le droit à une récompense.

Elle se mit à sourire, regarda si personne ne pouvait les voir et entreprit de l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois plus intensément. Elle sursauta soudainement et ils rompirent le baiser quand ils entendirent un bruit lourd comme s'ils venaient de faire tomber une étagère de livres. Puis, elle réalisa l'origine du bruit, écarquilla les yeux et repoussa Draco. Ron venait de faire tomber sa pile de livres et avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des billes. Harry se tenait à ses côtés, une expression de choc et d'incrédulité sur son visage. Draco soupira et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, regardant les livres éparpillés par terre, sans réellement les voir.

-

Poudlard, mai 1978

_« Bonjour » s'exclama-t-elle à ses amis endormis au dessus de leur bol de céréales._

_Ils la regardèrent tous étonnés de la voir de si bonne humeur, Sirius lui sourit faiblement tandis que Rémus se réjouit de la voir aussi en forme._

_« Tu as l'air… rayonnante, je crois que c'est le mot », dit Lily._

_« Merci » fit Eléa sur un ton enjoué tout en se servant un grand verre de jus d'orange._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as même des couleurs au visage »_

_« Une petite promenade dans la forêt interdite… »_

_« Qui est interdite… », l'interrompit James._

_« J'avais besoin d'herbes que je n'ai trouvé que là-bas… »_

_« Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et les commander » s'exaspéra Rémus« ça éviterait que tu brises les règles de l'école tous les 2 du mois… »_

_« Rémus », soupira-t-elle« à quoi serviraient les règles si on ne pouvait pas s'amuser à les briser »_

_« T'exagères quand même… », bouda Lily._

_« Que vas-tu faire ? M'enlever des points » railla-t-elle._

_« Elle devrait ! Il y a du favoritisme ici » dit James d'un air sérieux._

_« Tu es bien placé pour le savoir… », ironisa Eléa._

_« Tu n'as pas de preuves » répliqua Sirius, tentant de se mêler à la plaisanterie tout en observant la réaction d'Eléa._

_« Mmmmh je pourrais en avoir tu sais », continua-t-elle« je pourrais torturer Peter pour qu'il me les donne »_

_« Heyyyyy » s'opposa Peter._

_« Ne fais pas ton outré, je suis sûre que tu aimerais ça » rajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant d'éclater de rire avec toute la table._

_Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle dans les rires. Lily se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres._

_« ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça » _

_« Merci Lily. »_

_« Tu prends donc le parti « restons bons amis » »_

_« Oui… pour l'instant, je ne vois pas comment réagir autrement, je m'imagine pas couper les ponts avec lui, il me manquerait trop. Peut-être qu'avec le temps on pourra envisager de reprendre une relation… »_

_« J'espère »_

_Elles se dirigèrent vers la serre pour le cours d'Herbologie._

_« Hier soir, comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai pas pu te donner ça. » Elle lui tendit un parchemin tout en prenant place._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» interrogea-t-elle tout en reconnaissant l'écriture de son père._

_« Une convocation pour ton orientation professionnelle. Tu y as réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ?» s'inquiéta la préfète devant l'air dubitatif de sa camarade._

_« En fait, non. J'ai une idée, mais pas très… enfin tu vois quoi. »_

_« Eléa… Avec tes résultats, tu peux faire ce que tu veux… mais il faut que tu choisisses maintenant si tu veux continuer ou non. »_

_« Je vais y penser… »_

_« Et jeudi prochain il y a la photo de la promotion, dans le parc. »_

_« Ce jeudi ou le jeudi de la semaine prochaine ?»_

_« Jeudi de la semaine prochaine, sinon, je t'aurais dit jeudi tout court. »_

_« Ok, c'était juste pour clarifier… »_

_Elles se turent alors que le Professeur Sprout commençait son cours._

_-_

Poudlard, mai 1997

- Harry..., commença Hermione, tremblante.

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'en dire davantage et tourna les talons sans un mot. Ron réalisa quelques secondes plus tard que son ami venait de s'en aller et jeta un dernier regard dégoûté à Hermione et Draco avant de le suivre.

Hermione s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau et s'élança sur leurs pas quand Draco lui attrapa le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?

- La vérité..., souffla-t-elle se dégageant et se mettant à leur poursuite.

Elle passa devant la table ronde où Neville, Luna et Ginny la regardèrent passer en courant avec des visages interrogatifs compte tenu du fait qu'Harry et Ron venaient d'en faire autant à quelques secondes d'intervalle...

- Harry ! cria Hermione en vain alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Ron.

- Shhh ! râla Mrs Pince le regard noir.

- Désolée, s'excusa Hermione sortant à son tour.

- Ron ! Harry ! cria-t-elle à nouveau dans le couloir marchant plus vite pour les rattraper.

- Laisse-nous..., déclara Ron lui jetant un regard mauvais mais elle insista et se posta devant eux.

- Harry...

- Oui, laisse-nous Hermione, ça vaut mieux je crois..., rétorqua Harry sur un ton étrangement calme. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton petit ami..., ajouta-t-il amèrement.

- Non, pas avant qu'on ait parlé, il faut qu'on en parle, insista-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien à dire !

Harry éleva le ton et voyant qu'Hermione n'allait pas se contenter de ça, il leur fit signe d'entrer dans la salle de classe vide la plus proche.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça..., commença-t-elle.

- Draco Malfoy, Hermione éclata Harry. Je ne comprends pas ! Il t'insulte depuis cinq ans, il me déteste, il nous déteste ! Son père est un Mangemort, ils ont tué mes parents Hermy !

- Voldemort a tué tes parents..., corrigea-t-elle.

- Ils ont tué Sirius, Hermy...

- Draco Malfoy n'est pas Lucius Malfoy, Harry. Il a changé...

- Il a changé ! Je t'en prie Hermione ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il veut ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance !

- Je peux essayer, je veux essayer, il m'a prouvé que je pouvais essayer Harry... Il s'est excusé pour tout ce qu'il a dit.

- Et tu crois qu'il était sincère ! Tu crois qu'il t'aime ! Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

- Oui...

- Hermione, redescends sur Terre, c'est de Draco Malfoy que l'on parle !

- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas... et je savais que tu n'approuverais pas mais c'est ma vie Harry, je n'ai pas de permission à te demander...

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, je... je crois, je suis bien avec lui...

- Tu as couché avec lui ? demanda plus durement Harry alors que le regard de Ron allait de Hermione à Harry.

- Quoi ? Ca ne te regarde pas..., murmura-t-elle choquée alors qu'elle baissa les yeux sentant qu'ils commençaient à être envahis par ses larmes contenues jusqu'à présent.

- Ron, dis quelque chose..., soupira Harry en baissant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- Je.. euh..., bafouilla Ron ayant du mal à réaliser la situation et ne voyant pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Draco Malfoy, 'mione !

- Oui, Draco Malfoy, Ron ! Je ne vous demande rien... Juste de ne pas me rejeter, vous êtes mes amis, je ne veux pas vous perdre...

- Je ne sais pas, Hermy..., déclara Harry et elle sentit son cœur se serrer en même temps que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Quoi ? Harry...

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire, tu nous l'as caché, tu nous as menti... En ce qui me concerne, j'ai besoin de temps...

- Harry n'a pas tort, 'mione. Tu aurais dû nous le dire, acquiesça Ron qui avait du mal à supporter de voir Hermione si malheureuse.

- Pourquoi ? Ca aurait changé quelque chose ? Vous auriez accepté ? Vous l'auriez accueilli les bras grands ouverts ! se mit-elle à rire amèrement entre ses larmes.

- Peut- être pas, mais ça aurait tout changé. Je n'aurais pas eu cette impression d'être trahi, déçu... et de dégoût, lâcha Harry avec amertume. J'aurais essayé de comprendre, là je n'ai même pas envie. J'ai même du mal à te regarder en face Hermione...

Sur ces mots, Harry la laissa en train de pleurer dans la salle et sortit en compagnie de Ron qui n'ajouta rien à part la regarder d'un air désolé.

-

Poudlard, mai 1978

_Eléa se rendit dans le bureau de son père, un peu angoissée, elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à son avenir professionnel et avait un peu honte de l'avouer à son père. Elle salua d'un signe de la tête les portraits qui lui dirent bonjour, puis alla caresser Fumseck qui la reconnut. Son père n'était pas encore arrivé, elle prit un livre de la bibliothèque et s'installa dans le confortable fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau du directeur. Son attente ne fut pas longue, Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes après, le regard malicieux._

_« Désolé pour le retard Eléa, un petit souci à régler. »_

_« Rien de grave ?»_

_« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » Il observa quelques secondes sa fille avant de reprendre « nous sommes là pour parler de ton avenir professionnel…As-tu des idées de carrière ?»_

_« Pas vraiment, j'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé. »_

_« Avec de tels résultats, tu as le choix… »_

_« Je sais, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit… J'aimerais travailler au Ministère, dans la justice. »_

_« Comme ta mère... »_

_« Comme maman oui, dans les relations judiciaires internationales. »_

_Il prenait des notes de son écriture fine, semblant réfléchir sur ce qu'elle disait._

_« Tu es consciente, que le dossier scolaire compte beaucoup pour rentrer dans le ministère, et le tien n'est pas sans tâches… »_

_« Je sais… »_

_« Je te ferai un lettre de recommandation, je pense que ton dossier ne sera pas regardé de près. »_

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… »_

_« Je te le dois bien. »_

_Sa voix se fit plus faible alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, comme une confession. Un silence gêné s'installa, qu'il rompit, le regard inquiet._

_« J'ai cru comprendre que toi et Sirius aviez rompu »_

_Eléa leva subitement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, surprise de la question._

_« Oui, un… différend d'opinion. »_

_« C'est dommage, j'apprécie beaucoup Sirius. »_

_« C'est lui qui a décidé », dit-elle comme pour se justifier._

_« J'ai cru comprendre… » Eléa fronça les sourcils. « Je sais beaucoup de choses… »_

_« Je vois ça. »_

_« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire… Il me semble que tu étais très attachée à lui.»_

_« En effet oui. Ça va, je crois, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre mais ça va beaucoup mieux », hésita-t-elle._

_C'était le première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de conversation avec son père et elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il était évident qu'il aimait la voir avec Sirius plutôt qu'avec Lucius. Connaissait-il la raison de leur rupture ? Savait-il vraiment tout ce qui se passait dans le château ?_

_« J'espère que cela s'arrangera », finit-il par dire avec un sourire bienveillant._

_« Merci, moi aussi », dit-elle même si, au fil des jours, elle n'y croyait plus._

_Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle pensait que leur entretien durerait plus longtemps mais plus le temps passait et plus elle avait l'impression que le fossé qui la séparait de son père s'élargissait. _

_Elle descendit le grand escalier en colimaçon, perdue dans ses pensées et percuta quelqu'un. Elle s'excusa avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle connaissait cette odeur, ce parfum. Sirius la regardait, étonné de la voir si confuse._

_« Tu vas bien ?» s'inquiéta-t-il._

_« Oui, je pensais à autre chose… », répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Un petit silence gêné s'installa mais Sirius le brisa rapidement._

_« Orientation ?»_

_« Orientation. Toi aussi ?»_

_« Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?»_

_« Ministère de la Justice. »_

_« Oh… bien. » _

_« Et toi ? Auror je suppose »_

_« Tu supposes bien. Je pense que je n'aurais pas de problèmes pour accéder à ces études. »_

_« Je ne pense pas, tu es doué. »_

_« Merci. »_

_Eléa lui sourit puis il s'excusa, il devait monter pour ne pas être en retard. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots, tout en repensant à Sirius avec un pincement au cœur. Le fait de l'avoir revu et d'avoir reparlé avec lui, même si ce n'était que quelques minutes, avait quelque peu rallumé ses sentiments pour lui._

_-_

_Elle entra dans la salle commune des serpentards sous le regard assassin de Bellatrix, qui ouvrit sa bouche pour cracher son venin. « Ta gueule », lança Eléa tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Rabastan empêcha Bellatrix de se lever et de se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois._

_« Ravi de te voir en si bonne forme », déclara Snape de sa voix froide et ironique._

_« Merci », répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux tout en s'affalant à côté de lui._

_« Dure journée ?»_

_« Non, ça peut aller… J'ai eu mon rendez-vous d'orientation avec le directeur. »_

_« Qu'as-tu choisi » demanda une voix traînante derrière eux. « Une brillante carrière d'Auror »_

_« Très marrant Lucius », dit-elle blasée._

_Il s'assit nonchalamment en face d'eux avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres._

_« Que veux-tu, avec tes fréquentations, je ne sais que penser », ajouta-t-il mielleux._

_« Tu commences à me faire chier avec tes réflexions Lucius », siffla-t-elle._

_Sur ces mots, elle se leva et quitta la salle commune tout en se disant que c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait quitter la pièce et qu'à la troisième elle ne se laisserait pas faire._

_Elle pressait le pas pour remonter quand elle sentit qu'il était sur ses talons, elle se retourna vivement vers lui et il la plaqua d'une main contre la paroi rocheuse des sous-sols._

_Il planta ses yeux froids dans les siens et une de ses mains se glissa sous sa robe et parcourut une de ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur elle._

_« Pourquoi ?» murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. « pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_

_« Lucius », dit-elle exaspérée._

_« Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre. » Il l'embrassa enfin tendrement sur les lèvres._

_« Tu sauras, laisse-moi du temps. »_

_Elle le repoussa doucement malgré ses protestations et se dirigea sans un dernier regard vers sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée et décida après avoir pris un bain des plus décontractants de se coucher tôt._

_-_

Poudlard, mai 1997

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle ne pouvait pas avoir perdu ses deux meilleurs amis à cause d'une stupide histoire de fierté. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus, ni moins que d'une histoire de fierté, au-delà de tous ces arguments qu'Harry venait de lui servir sur les Mangemorts, ses parents et son parrain tués… Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Draco ne faisait pas parti des Mangemorts et n'avait tué personne. _Draco ne faisait pas parti des Mangemorts…_ Elle fronça les sourcils et se rappela qu'il avait vu il y a moins d'un mois son père et que depuis, il mettait plus d'ardeur dans ses rondes de nuit à Poudlard. Et s'il cherchait quelque chose… Elle chassa rapidement ces pensées négatives de son esprit et se mit à maudire intérieurement Harry pour l'avoir poussée à penser de telles extrémités. Elle fut soudainement envahie d'une colère qui balaya sa tristesse. Elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Draco et si Harry et Ron ne pouvaient pas le supporter, elle n'avait après tout rien à se reprocher, elle ne leur devait rien et ils pouvaient bien aller au diable. Non, elle ne le pensait pas, elle les aimait trop eux aussi et elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'avoir perdu leur amitié. Et Harry… Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. Une crampe nerveuse lui bloqua la respiration et elle mit une main sur son ventre en songeant à la réaction qu'il allait avoir quand elle lui dirait qu'il est son frère. Elle trouva plus sage de s'asseoir et s'effondra sur la table, pleurant doucement. Comment sa vie était-elle devenue tout à coup si misérable alors qu'elle avait réussi, il lui semblaità maintenir un certain équilibre depuis quelques semaines ? Elle fut incapable de dire combien de temps elle resta là sans bouger. Elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux et elle releva la tête pour apercevoir son visage triste et préoccupé, et son regard si désolé. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment enlacés et silencieux jusqu'à ce que Draco prenne finalement la parole.

- Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il doucement.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, il fallait bien qu'ils l'apprennent à un moment ou à un autre de toute manière…

- Peut-être, mais c'était un peu brutal je crois… Tu l'as dit à Potter ? demanda Draco.

Il l'a vu tout seul il me semble, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je veux dire, est-ce que tu lui as dit qu'il était ton frère ?

- Non… Je n'y arrive pas, et je ne suis plus sûre d'en avoir envie, vu sa réaction…

- Il faut que tu lui dises bébé. Je lui dirais aujourd'hui si j'étais toi, il est prêt là, histoire d'en rajouter une couche… Je crois que ça ne peut pas être pire de toute manière et on l'a bien conditionné dans l'esprit « révélations-fracassantes-à-tomberà-la-renverse ». Tu pourrais peut-être même l'achever, ce qui ne serait, pour tout avouer, pas une mauvaise chose vu que-

- Arrête ! le coupa Hermione en lui donnant une claque sur la cuisse. Je n'ai pas envie de rire…

- Désolé…, répéta-t-il en soupirant et il l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'elle avait toujours sa tête posée contre sa poitrine.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? reprit Draco et Hermione releva la tête pour le regarder, visiblement surprise.

- C'est quoi cette question ? Oui, tu le sais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour savoir, pour me rassurer…, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te quitter pour faire plaisir à Harry et Ron ! demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que non, j'espère que non… Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles il y a deux ans quand toute l'école a appris pour Flora Danes et Derreck Torn… Elle était à Serdaigle et il était à Serpentard, on a eu droit à un mini scandale et Danes a largué Torn dans la semaine sous la pression de sa Maison…

Hermione fronça davantage les sourcils.

- Je me souviens, et c'est Torn qui a abandonné cette pauvre Flora sous la menace de sa propre Maison, ta Maison Draco ! rétorqua-t-elle plus durement.

Il regretta finalement de lui avoir rappelé cet épisode digne d'un roman-photo et leva les yeux au ciel.

, Bref, peu importe… Tu as compris l'idée quoi…

- Je ne te quitterai pas pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit ! Si je devais te quitter, c'est parce que je l'aurais décidé pour des raisons qui m'appartiendraient et pas pour des stupides querelles de Maisons ! Et puis, Harry et Ron ne sont pas bêtes au point de eux aussi céder à ce cloisonnement, ils sont juste en colère, ça leur passera ! Et oui, je t'aime ! cria-t-elle presque, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- D'accord, je t'aime aussi…, sourit Draco, amusé par son brusque emportement.

Elle soupira et reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux alors qu'il lui avait pris sa main dans la sienne.

- On va déjeuner ? demanda finalement Draco alors que son estomac commençait à crier famine.

- Ouais, on va déjeuner... Je n'ai pas faim, mais il faut que je les vois, acquiesça Hermione en se levant.

Elle laissa Draco rejoindre la Grande Salle en premier et descendit tout en pensant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur dire pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Elle les vit dans le Grand Hall, ils s'apprêtaient à entrer à leur tour dans la Grande Salle et elle les appela, les faisant se retourner. Harry n'attendit pas qu'elle les rejoigne et poussa les portes de la Grande Salle, suivi par ses amis, sous le regard désespéré d'Hermione.

- Ginny…, tenta-t-elle s'efforçant de ne pas fondre encore une fois en larmes.

La rouquine s'arrêta quand même et se retourna à nouveau, attendant qu'Hermione s'approche, ce que fit cette dernière avec une lueur d'espoir malgré le visage fermé de sa meilleure amie. Ginny croisa les bras et regarda Hermione avec une mine emplie de colère et de déception.

- Tu m'as menti Hermione.

- Gin', attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Je t'ai dit des choses que je n'ai dites à personne… Je t'ai confié mes secrets les plus intimes, et toi…, toi, tu ne m'as rien dit, et pire, tu m'as menti… Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie Hermione…, déclara Ginny au bord des larmes.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie Gin' ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais j'avais peur, essaie de comprendre, c'est Draco Malfoy et puis…, bafouilla Hermione.

- Et puis quoi, Hermione ? Ce n'est pas Draco Malfoy le problème ! enfin si, aussi… mais… je ne sais pas… Tu nous as menti, ça fait des semaines que tu nous mens, je comprends Ron et Harry. Cette fois, je ne te défendrais pas Hermione…

Hermione acquiesça lentement, la gorge serrée, mais décidée à ne pas pleurer. Elle regarda Ginny entrer dans la Grande Salle et resta assise un moment sur les marches du grand escalier avant de les rejoindre.

Elle s'avança lentement vers la table de sa Maison, elle savait que Draco la suivait du regard mais elle se força à ne pas le regarder, se concentrant sur ses amis, rien que sur ses amis. Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient assis sur le banc du fond et elle choisit de s'asseoir en faceà côté de Luna qui était une fois de plus plongée dans la Gazette du sorcier. Elle n'avait pas faim, et pinaillait dans son assiette, jouant avec ses petits pois à l'aide de sa fourchette. Le silence était lourd et pesant, les regards fuyants. Elle essayait de capter leurs regards mais voyant qu'ils ne levaient pas le nez de leurs assiettes, elle replongea son attention sur son assiette pleine et prit finalement une bouchée de poulet à la moutarde qui lui donna instantanément la nausée et elle regretta de s'être forcée.

- Oh ! Les Wodahs sont en concert à Londres cet été ! J'aimerais trop les voir, commenta Luna alors que personne ne releva. Ces Gobelins sont vraiment des arrivistes… Ils ont fait grève à Gringotts la semaine dernière, poursuivit-elle visiblement peu consciente du malaise ambiant. Tu es de quel signe Hermione ?

- Quoi ? demanda la jeune sorcière regardant Luna avec surprise et incompréhension.

- Ton signe zodiacal…, clarifia Luna.

- Oh… Vierge, répondit platement Hermione.

Harry se racla la gorge exprès en entendant cette réponse et Hermione lui jeta un regard triste, gêné et mauvais à la fois mais préféra ne pas relever.

_- « Vous êtes aussi agité mentalement que sentimentalement. Vous avez la tête dans le cœur, l'esprit ailleurs, et plus de peur que de mal »,_ lut Luna en fronçant les sourcils. Ca ne veut rien dire cette phrase, mais qui écrit de telles conneries…, soupira Luna en regardant la page principale avant de plier son journal et attaquer son dessert.

- Tu ferais tout aussi bien d'aller déjeuner à la table des Serpentards, Hermione…, déclara finalement Harry froidement.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry et sentit comme un coup de poignard lui transpercer les entrailles alors qu'elle avait mal dans tous les muscles de son corps. Elle se leva, les larmes aux yeux, réellement bouleversée, et n'ayant pas envie de s'humilier davantage en pleurant devant ses amis, elle sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle la tête basse. Draco se leva à son tour sous les regards stupéfaits de son propre clan et jeta un regard noir à Harry avant de s'apprêter à aller retrouver Hermione pour la consoler une fois de plus. Enfin, Harry se leva lui aussi et suivit Draco qui sortait de la Grande Salle. Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna se jetèrent des regards inquiets, appréhendant et imaginant d'avance ce qui allait suivre à l'extérieur, loin des regards des Professeurs.

- Malfoy ! commença Harry interpellant le Serpentard qui était au milieu des escaliers.

- Quoi Potter ? se retourna Draco qui ne fut pas surpris de voir Harry armé de sa baguette. Vas-y Potter, tu en meurs d'envie, lance-moi un de tes sorts sur lequel tu veux t'entraîner !

_- Furunculus_ ! cria Harry et une étincelle bleutée sortit de sa baguette en direction de Draco qui évita le sort de justesse.

- T'es malade Potter ! Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, range ça ! répondit Draco se retournant et recommençant à monter à l'étage.

- Dommage, j'ai très envie de me battre moi, mais tu peux assister en spectateur à ta propre douleur Malfoy, ça ne me dérange pas ! _Locomotor Mortis_ ! insista Harry et Draco tomba à genoux, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

_- Expelliarmus !_ se défendit Draco, désarmant Harry avant d'annuler tout entrave de ses mouvements par « _finite incantatem_ » qu'il murmura les dents serrées.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient d'Harry et se posta devant le Gryffondor, toujours armé, alors que ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux remplis de haine. Sa baguette était toujours levée, mais il soutint le regard d'Harry et la rangea finalement dans sa poche en même temps qu'Harry se jeta sur lui, le saisissant à la gorge. Ils reculèrent et le dos de Draco heurta violemment la rampe d'escalier alors qu'il attrapa les cheveux d'Harry.

- Tu commences à me faire chier Potter ! rua le Serpentard faisant tourner Harry de manière à lui cogner la tête contre la rampe.

Harry étouffa un cri de douleur et décocha une bonne droite dans la mâchoire de Draco qui s'effondra sur les escaliers alors qu'Harry l'attrapa par le col, prêt à continuer à le ruer de coups.

- J'avais bien dit à Hermione que tu ne finirais pas l'année sans recevoir à nouveau mon poing sur la gueule Malfoy !

- Putain Potter ! Arrête tes conneries ! se défendit Draco envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Harry qui s'étala sur le sol, haletant.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes tous les deux à terre, Draco couché dans les escaliers, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure, et Harry allongé sur les dalles froides du Grand Hall, tenant son ventre douloureux de ses deux mains.

- T'es vraiment con Potter, tu le sais ça ? On se bat pourquoi au juste ? On a les mêmes intérêts et on est d'accord sur un point il me semble, on aime tous les deux Hermione…

- Tu aimes Hermione, Malfoy ! se mit à rire Harry qui avait pris une position assise. J' t'en prie ! Elle t'a dit qu'elle n'était finalement pas une Sang de Bourbe et tu as revu ta position, c'est ça ! cria-t-il.

- Pense ce que tu veux Potter, je m'en fous… Pose-toi seulement les bonnes questions. Tu es sûr qu'Hermione t'a tout dit ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Malfoy ? demanda Harry en se relevant, tenant toujours son ventre d'une main alors qu'il alla ramasser sa baguette.

- Rien… Hermione est ta meilleure amie, pas la mienne… Tu ferais bien d'aller lui parler, ou tu préfères peut-être que j'y aille ! rétorqua Draco qui s'était lui aussi relevé.

Harry monta lentement les premières marches jusqu'à se trouver à la hauteur de Draco.

- Je te jure Malfoy que si tu la fais souffrir, je te tue, l'avertit dangereusement Harry rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche sans quitter du regard Draco.

- Ce n'est en attendant pas moi qui l'ai fait pleurer toute la matinée…, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Harry ne répondit pas et commença à monter lentement les marches s'arrêtant un instant mais sans se retourner quand Draco termina la conversation sur ces indications :

- Tour d'Astronomie, Potter…

_-_

Poudlard, mai 1978

_Elle avait dormi longtemps et se sentait reposée. Elle rejoignit Lily et les garçons pour le petit déjeuner, qui furent surpris de la voir se lever si tard._

_« Tu es malade ?» s'enquit Peter._

_« Non, juste fatiguée, mais ça va mieux merci. »_

_« Tu es souvent fatiguée en ce moment tu devrais aller voir madame Pomfresh », s'inquiéta Rémus._

_« Non ça ira. Pourquoi y a plus de jus d'orange ?» bougonna-t-elle._

_« Parce que tu t'es levée beaucoup trop tard », s'amusa James._

_« Comment s'est passé ton entretien avec le directeur, Sirius ?» demanda-t-elle._

_« Très bien », répondit-il en reposant la Gazette du Sorcier. « C'est en bonne voie. »_

_« Quoi de neuf pour les nouvelles ?» s'enquit Rémus en mangeant son dixième petit pain._

_« Pas grand chose… » Il reprit son journal. « Dumbledore sera absent ce week-end, il sera en Irlande pour des réunions… Pas de nouvelles des Mangemorts… Bref, rien de passionnant. »_

_« C'est assez récurrent en ce moment », soupira Lily._

_« C'est mieux que des mauvaises nouvelles non ?» râla Eléa._

_« Oui, ou ça cache quelque chose », répondit James._

_« Parano… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Tu es de mauvaise humeur, non ?» ironisa James._

_« J'ai pas mon jus d'orange » articula-t-elle._

_Sirius lui tendit son verre en soupirant, elle le saisit avec un grand sourire innocent._

_A la fin du cours de Sortilège de ce jeudi matin, elle glissa subtilement un mot à Lucius._

_« Si tu veux des réponses, samedi, Tour d'Astronomie, minuit._

E. »

-

Poudlard, mai 1997

Harry ne se pressa pas pour rejoindre la Tour d'Astronomie, il n'avait en fait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire à Hermione. Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre son amitié et surtout pas à cause de Malfoy, il refusait que le Serpentard soit la cause de la fin de leur amitié, il n'en valait pas la peine. D'un autre côté, il bouillonnait intérieurement ; bien plus le fait que ce soit Malfoy qu'Hermione ait choisi, il ne pouvait admettre qu'elle leur ait menti et n'ait pas trouvé le courage de leur dire la vérité avant. Mais elle était malheureuse, il n'avait pas mâché ses mots et l'avait fait pleurer, il en était conscient et il s'en voulait…

Il entra finalement dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard et la trouva assise sur une vieille malle, le regard dans le vide, les cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux alors qu'elle avait pleuré, c'était incontestable, mais elle semblait à présent trop fatiguée émotionnellement pour laisser encore couler ses larmes. Elle releva la tête et écarta ses cheveux de ses yeux pour croiser son regard. Il avait l'air moins en colère, c'était déjà ça, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit avant qu'il ne lui présente ses excuses pour l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Il s'approcha de l'endroit sombre, dans le recoin où elle était assise, et se posta devant elle.

- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il calmement et elle se demanda s'il était capable de lire dans ses pensées. Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte, je ne voulais pas te rendre aussi malheureuse, mais ça ne change rien. Draco Malfoy, je ne peux pas Hermione…

- Personne ne vous demande d'être amis…, répondit-elle haussant les épaules. Je suis désolée aussi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, je ne pouvais pas… C'était trop dur, tout était trop dur, mes parents, Draco, Eléa, Dumbledore …

- Malfoy, Hermione ! Explique-moi…

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… On se voit tous les jours, les sentiments se sont développés, il a commencé à se livrer, à me faire confiance, puis il s'est excusé pour tout ce qu'il avait dit avant, il a toujours été là et a toujours été gentil quand tout m'est tombé dessus, et même avant…, expliqua-t-elle observant les réactions d'Harry qui s'efforçait de cacher ses sentiments.

- C'est depuis Noël, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû m'en douter avec tout ce cirque auquel tu m'as forcé à assister…, déclara amèrement Harry en soupirant.

- Non, c'est depuis la Saint Valentin, mais les sentiments étaient là avant, c'est vrai, expliqua-t-elle.

- La cape, c'était pour rejoindre Malfoy j'imagine !

- Non ! se défendit instantanément Hermione. C'était bien pour aller voir ma mère, je ne t'ai pas menti sur ce point Harry, mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit, c'est vrai…, continua-t-elle et son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire pour leur lien si spécial.

- Vas-y, ça ne peut pas être pire…, soupira Harry en ajustant machinalement ses lunettes.

Hermione hésita et fit une petite grimace, ayant du mal à se lancer et Harry se rendit compte de son trouble.

- Quoi… Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte…, soupira-t-il à nouveau en faisant à son tour une grimace.

- Quoi ? Non ! répondit Hermione surprise, réalisant qu'Harry était toujours bloqué sur Draco.

- Alors ça ne peut pas être pire, vas-y…

- C'est au sujet de mon père, Eléa m'a dit dès notre premier rendez-vous qui est mon père, avoua Hermione.

- Ah ? Harry sembla soulagé que le sujet Draco Malfoy soit clos pour le moment.

- C'est James, Harry… Mon père est James Potter…, souffla-t-elle retenant sa respiration.

Harry se figea et sembla enregistrer l'information en même temps qu'il l'analysait.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ! C'est impossible ! Il semblait être persuadé qu'une telle chose était inenvisageable et il paraissait être sur le point de lui expliquer et lui démontrer que c'était impossible.

- Je sais Harry que ça paraît fou, mais je te le jure, Eléa me l'a dit…

- Tu mens ! s'emporta-t-il. Elle t'a menti, c'est tout ! Elle n'a certainement aucune idée de qui est ton père et elle a trouvé amusant de te dire ça ou je ne sais pas, réfléchis Hermione, c'est impossible !

- Ma mère n'est pas une traînée, Harry, déclara Hermione s'efforçant de rester calme mais avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Elle ne m'a pas menti, ton père est aussi le mien.

- Je ne te crois pas, c'est impossible ! répéta Harry, borné. Mes parents étaient mariés, mon père aimait ma mère, ça voudrait dire que ma mère et la tienne sont tombées enceinte en même temps et du même homme, on a deux mois d'écart Hermione !

- Je sais Harry…, déclara Hermione en se levant. Je ne connais pas les circonstances de ma conception, Eléa ne m'en a pas parlé… Je suis persuadée que James aimait Lily, Harry, mais il est aussi mon père, je n'y peux rien…

- Ne dis pas ça ! James est MON père ! cria Harry en reculant d'un pas alors qu'Hermione en avait fait un dans sa direction.

- Harry, je t'en prie… Tu es mon frère, je t'aime plus que tout…, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait que ses yeux étaient à nouveau en train de s'embuer de larmes.

- Plus que Malfoy, Hermione !

Il semblait à présent réellement bouleversé et elle se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas à son tour se mettre à pleurer. Elle combla l'espace entre eux et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais il se dégagea.

- Ne me touche pas !

Elle insista et il la repoussa à nouveau. Ils se débattirent quelques instants et il se dégagea soudainement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre tandis qu'elle tomba à genoux par terre, se mettant à pleurer de plus belle. Harry ne put se retenir davantage et il éclata à son tour en sanglots avant de s'agenouiller et la prendre finalement dans ses bras.

_-_

_Poudlard, mai 1978_

_C'était une nuit sans lune et la Tour, de par sa hauteur était plongée dans l'obscurité que seules les quelques bougies qu'elle avait disposées à l'intérieur de la tour et sur le balcon éclairaient faiblement. Une brise légère mais fraîche soufflait tandis que des nuages sombres commençaient à envahir le ciel._

_Elle était nerveuse et jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Tout était prêt dehors et elle appréhendait sa réaction, après tout elle ne savait pas si il accepterait de signer. Elle avait tout prévu, c'était le bon soir, l'absence de son père n'avait fait qu'accentuer son désir de réaliser ce sort. Elle se remémora le déroulement du charme et fut tirée de ses pensées par Lucius qui entra sans bruit dans la tour. Elle se retourna vers lui, son visage s'éclaira quand il croisa son regard. Il s'avança vers elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Je suis contente que tu sois venu », finit-elle par lui dire alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres d'elle._

_« Ton invitation m'a intrigué… », souffla-t-il._

_Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, s'enivrant de son parfum, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes, les effleurant, elle pouvait sentir son souffle et son désir brûlant, aussi brûlant que le sien. Elle se recula un peu et le regarda dans les yeux._

_« Dis-le moi Lucius, tu ne me l'as jamais dit… »_

_« Quoi donc ?» Puis réalisant de quoi elle parlait, il sourit faiblement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Tu le sais déjà. »_

_« Je veux te l'entendre dire. »_

_Ses lèvres effleurèrent à nouveau les siennes puis il chuchota un « je t'aime » avant de l'embrasser profondément._

_Il lui avait manqué. Elle avait presque oublié l'effet que sa peau, ses mains, avaient sur elle, mais son corps, lui, s'en souvenait. Chacun de ses gestes provoquaient en elle comme un électrochoc qui lui parcourait le corps. Elle se laissa aller sous ses caresses, mais soudain elle reprit ses esprits et le repoussa doucement alors qu'il se faisait plus pressant._

_Il la regarda, intrigué, mais sans un mot elle lui prit la main et le conduisit sur le grand balcon de la Tour d'Astronomie._

_Au sol, gisaient divers objets dont des bougies de couleur sombre, des rouleaux de parchemin, une plume. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir face à elle, il la regardait dans les yeux, guettant le moindre indice, la moindre pensée aussi. Elle lui sourit timidement, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle cette fois-ci. Signerait-il les yeux fermés ? Avait-il assez confiance en elle ? L'aimait-il suffisamment ? _

_« Lucius », finit-elle par dire« tu m'as souvent posé des questions sur mes origines… »_

_« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler », la coupa-t-il étonné._

_« J'aurais aimé… je ne pouvais pas », hésita-t-elle« mais j'ai trouvé une solution. »_

_Elle lui tendit un parchemin dont seuls les derniers centimètres n'étaient pas enroulés._

_« J'ai rédigé ce pacte, je ne dirais rien si tu ne le signes pas. »_

_« Un pacte ?» souffla-t-il assez décontenancé. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?»_

_« Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en Voldem… »_

_« Ne prononce pas son nom !» s'énerva-t-il._

_« Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle » Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Comme tu veux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Maître… »_

_« Il n'est pas le mien. »_

_« Pas encore. »_

_Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Lucius la regardait ainsi que le parchemin qu'elle avait déposé devant lui._

_« Est-ce vraiment si important pour que je signe ce pacte ?»_

_« Tu sais quoi ?» Eléa reprit le parchemin et commença à ranger ses affaires. « Je crois que je me suis trompée… »_

_« Attends »_

_Il lui arrêta les mains et saisit le parchemin, finalement sa curiosité fut plus forte. Il essaya de le dérouler, mais il ne pouvait pas._

_« Je lui ai jeté un charme, tu ne peux pas lire ce qu'il y a dessus… »_

_« Tu veux que je signe ce pacte sans savoir de quoi il retourne ?» fit-il indigné._

_« Oui, et de ton sang… »_

_Il resta silencieux et interdit._

_« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?» ironisa-t-elle._

_« Bien », soupira-t-il._

_Elle lui tendit une dague en argent qu'il saisit sans hésiter et s'entailla le bout du doigt, les quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent dans un petit récipient. Il prit la plume qui était au sol, une longue plume noire qui n'avait jamais servi et trempa le bout de la plume dans son sang pour y puiser son encre. Il signa le parchemin de son écriture élégante et posa le tout devant Eléa qui lui souriait._

_Elle prit le rouleau et déposa dans son sang un mélange d'herbe et une poudre jaunâtre en psalmodiant en grec. Du sang s'échappa une vapeur rouge, suivi de petites étincelles qui enflammèrent le tout d'une flamme rouge. Lucius regardait Eléa d'un œil admiratif et fasciné. Elle brûla le parchemin, toujours en récitant dans la langue ancienne et attendit que le papier se consume entièrement._

_Une fois le parchemin devenu cendre, elle fit tout disparaître d'un geste élégant de sa baguette, ne laissant que les bougies et un gros rouleau de parchemin vieilli. Elle s'appuya contre le balcon en prenant une grande inspiration, cherchant les mots adéquats sans faire attention à Lucius qui s'impatientait. Finalement, elle tapota le vieux rouleau de sa baguette « reverso »._

_« Ceci », finit-elle par dire« est mon arbre généalogique… on va commencer par le « moins » important, le côté de ma mère. J'ai inversé le sens du parchemin, tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir pour connaître le nom de la personne qui a commencé cet arbre. »_

_Elle lui donna le parchemin qu'il prit avec curiosité, le déroula sur une dizaine de centimètres et lut le premier nom, en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Demeter. » Il la regarda, incrédule, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lire. « LA Demeter ?» Elle acquiesça. « Alors c'est donc vrai ?»_

_« Oui. Je suis étonnée que personne n'ait fait le rapprochement avec mon nom de famille… mais oui. Je suis descendante de la « déesse » Demeter, et oui, les dieux et déesses antiques étaient en fait de puissants sorciers qui régnaient sur les humains. »_

_Il s'adossa à son tour contre le balcon, les yeux dans le vide._

_« Tu es descendante d'une déesse… »_

_Elle eut un petit rire._

_« Oui, mais c'était il y a des milliers d'années… »_

_« Tu as son pouvoir… »_

_« Si on veut… Il est difficile de juger du pouvoir qu'ils avaient à l'époque, les Moldus ont sûrement exagéré pas mal de choses, pour le mythe… »_

_« C'est vrai… mais quand même… » sourit-il._

_« Oui… pour mon père, continua-t-elle hésitante, elle tapota le parchemin à nouveau, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même… »_

_Il déroula le parchemin, cette fois-ci par la fin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il pâlit à mesure qu'il enregistrait et comprenait l'information._

_« Dumbledore », souffla-t-il« tu es la fille de Dumbledore… » Il la dévisageait, choqué. « Comment la fille de Dumbledore peut adhérer à nos idées ?»s'enquit-il._

_« C'est une longue histoire... » Il l'encouragea d'un regard. « Ma mère a quitté l'Angleterre avec moi pour retourner en France et organiser une résistance là-bas. Elle travaillait aussi pour le Ministère à Paris, mais entre son travail et ses missions, elle n'était pas vraiment présente. Pas plus que mon père qui venait nous rendre visite de temps en temps._

_A onze ans je suis entrée à Beauxbâtons, inutile de te dire que je les voyais encore moins, je n'ai jamais été une priorité, même si je sais que ma mère m'adorait et je l'adorais aussi. Mais une fois à l'école, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais bien plus forte que les autres élèves, j'avais déjà développé des dons comme la télékinésie, je me passais de baguette de temps en temps. En troisième année, je maîtrisais le feu et le vent, en quatrième année je maîtrisais tous les éléments et leurs dérivés. »_

_Lucius l'écoutait, buvant ses paroles, comprenant peu à peu ce qu'avait été son passé. _

_« Mes professeurs me surveillaient de près et certains étaient même inquiets. C'est là que j'ai compris que si je n'avais pas de tels parents, je n'aurais pas eu ces pouvoirs, c'est là que j'ai compris l'importance du sang et la valeur de notre statut. J'ai commencé à détester les Moldus, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous vivions cachés alors que nous devrions avoir le monde à nos pieds, ni pourquoi mes parents les défendaient autant._

_L'été, je revenais chez moi pour découvrir une maison remplie d'objets moldus, j'ai commencé à les haïr, ma mère m'obligeait souvent à sortir comme une Moldue, sans baguette, nous nous sommes beaucoup disputées à ce sujet._

_Puis l'an dernier, elle s'est entichée d'un Moldu. Un médecin. »_

_Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion, ses yeux s'étaient assombris subitement. Lucius lui caressa la main en signe d'encouragement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit faiblement._

_« C'est à cause de lui si ma mère est morte. Ils étaient allés en promenade et elle s'est faite renverser par un de leurs objets… une voiture… Cet idiot l'a fait conduire dans un de leurs hôpitaux et s'est cru assez fort pour essayer de la soigner. Elle en est morte », dit-elle amèrement._

_Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux bleus, elle les essuya du revers de sa main._

_« Je n'ai jamais détesté autant un homme de ma vie », articula-t-elle. « Lui et ceux de sa race. Il a eu le culot de venir à son enterrement et le soir même il a sonné à la porte de la maison. J'étais seule. Je l'ai invité à rentrer et il a été mon premier. » Elle regarda Lucius durement. « C'est sur lui que j'ai jeté mon premier sortilège impardonnable. Je l'ai torturé, j'ai failli le tuer, mais je n'ai pas pu, va savoir pourquoi…»_

_« Qu'est-il devenu ?»_

_« J'en sais rien. Je lui ai lancé un sortilège d'oubliettes et il est parti. Ensuite, mon père m'a amené ici, tu connais la suite. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas m'engager à la légère. Si Voldem… » Elle se reprit. « Si Il sait qui je suis, je suis morte, je dois faire attention, en principe personne ne peut savoir qui je suis… Comprends ma position, par rapport à mon père… Je ne suis pas encore prête… Je ne peux pas Lucius… » Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle essayait de refouler ses sanglots._

_Il la prit dans ses bras dans lesquels elle pleura un moment alors que le vent commençait à se lever. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, celle qu'il gardait uniquement pour elle, puis il descendit sur ses lèvres avec douceur avant de caresser doucement sa langue. Eléa sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos, elle avait envie de lui et sentait son corps le réclamer. Elle approfondit le baiser et il grogna de plaisir, tout en l'emmenant sur lui._

_Il glissa ses mains sous sa jupe et parcourut ses cuisses alors qu'elle commençait à onduler langoureusement, serrée contre lui. De fines gouttes de pluie tombèrent sans pour autant éteindre leur envie. Il lui mordilla le cou, puis descendit sur ses seins qu'il caressa au travers de sa robe moulante, insistant sur les bouts de mamelons qui pointaient au travers du tissu et qui la faisaient gémir. Il lui caressa le bas du dos et glissa ses mains sur ses fesses, puis ses cuisses, il lui retira sa culotte et constata avec satisfaction qu'elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir. Elle lui déboutonna avec empressement son pantalon et libéra son sexe dressé qu'elle caressa de bas en haut tout en embrassant son amant passionnément._

_La pluie se fit plus intense alors qu'elle le sentit enfin en elle, il la saisit par les fesses afin de la serrer encore plus contre lui et aller plus profond en elle. Il l'aidait dans ses mouvements, leurs respirations étaient saccadées, il lui mordait le cou, la serrait encore plus fort. Elle renversa sa tête, la pluie tombait à verse maintenant, les baignant de sa fraîcheur, sa robe blanche en était devenue transparente et collait à sa peau, elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux blonds mouillés de son amant puis se redressa, l'embrassant à nouveau et accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins. Une douce chaleur envahit son bas ventre et des ondes de plaisir commencèrent à la parcourir, il la plaqua brusquement contre lui, la faisant crier alors qu'il se répandit en elle. Ils restèrent quelques secondes enlacés, savourant cet orgasme partagé, un des plus forts qu'ils aient vécu l'un avec l'autre._

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement et elle se releva doucement, fit disparaître les bougies éteintes et regagna la salle de cours. Ils étaient littéralement trempés. Elle allait se sécher quand elle le sentit derrière elle, il la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou, elle ferma les yeux, sentant ses mains la toucher, lui pétrir les seins. Elle pencha sa tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres qu'elle mordilla, il remonta sa robe et fit glisser un de ses doigts sur son clitoris encore gonflé de leur étreinte, elle gémit alors qu'il la pressa contre le bureau. Il continuait de caresser son intimité et elle passa une de ses mains derrière elle, le caressant à son tour le faisant se durcir encore, puis il la pénétra. Il la posséda à nouveau, allant et venant en elle, tout en maltraitant son clitoris, lui arrachant rapidement des cris de plaisir, malaxant ses seins, promenant un doigt sur ses lèvres, qu'elle suça longuement avant de le rediriger vers sa poitrine. Ses assauts se firent un peu plus violents, obligeant Eléa à se tenir au bureau devant elle et dans un dernier soubresaut ils jouirent à nouveau, haletantsépuisés._

_Il se retira et s'appuya contre le meuble, reprenant sa respiration et ses esprits, il prit Eléa dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Il avait attendu leurs retrouvailles depuis tellement longtemps, elle lui avait manqué, son parfum, sa douceur, le goût de sa peau… Elle frissonna, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la température avait considérablement baissé. Il prit sa baguette magique et d'un geste circulaire la sécha entièrement. Il fit de même pour lui. Elle fit disparaître les dernières bougies et autres affaires qui pourraient attester de leur présence, puis elle le regarda dans les yeux. _

_« Je veux te revoir » dit-il sérieusement._

_« Je ne sais pas Lucius… » hésita-t-elle._

_« Non, ne me dis pas ça, pas avec ce qu'on vient de vivre. Je veux te revoir… et je sais que tu le veux aussi. »_

_« C'est vrai », avoua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et réclamant un dernier baiser._

_« Vas-y la première… sois prudente. »_

_« D'accord… à demain »_

_« A demain », sourit-il._

_Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et elle quitta la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Mais elle se sentait soulagée aussi, il savait à présent et il comprenait. Elle n'était pourtant pas sûre d'avoir fait un bon choix en décidant de tout lui dire, c'était lui montrer que finalement il avait raison, elle finirait avec lui à ses côtés. Elle regagna enfin son lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller ses camarades, il était deux heures du matin, le réveil serait très difficile, mais pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait pas peur de se réveiller. _

-

Pré-au-Lard, mai 1997

La vie avait repris son cours à Poudlard. Harry était distant avec Hermione, Ginny lui parlait à peine et Ron semblait passer plus de temps avec Luna afin d'éviter les tensions existantes au sein du groupe. Seul Neville se montrait toujours aussi gentil avec elle, il ne lui avait pas parlé de Draco et semblait avoir pris le parti d'ignorer cet état de fait et respecter la vie privée d'Hermione. Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de dissimuler sa blessure et Hermione avait à nouveau éclaté en sanglot en découvrant la lèvre fendue de son petit ami. Draco ne lui avait pas raconté les circonstances de la bagarre et s'était retenu avec un effort considérable de lui dire que c'était Harry qui avait lancé les hostilités. Il aurait pourtant savouré de dénoncer le Gryffondor mais il savait qu'Hermione tenait à son frère et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir davantage. Il ne la quittait plus, refusant de la voir pleurer et s'efforçant de trouver toujours quelque chose à faire pour lui changer les idées et lui éviter de penser à Harry. Il y réussissait plutôt pas trop mal et retirait une satisfaction évidente à chaque sourire et chaque éclat de rire. Hermione envoya un hibou à Eléa dans la semaine et elles se mirent d'accord pour se voir le samedi 17 mai. Il fallait qu'elle sache pour ses parents et Draco, en insistant tout un après-midi, avait fini par la convaincre de le laisser l'accompagner vu qu'il était mort d'inquiétude de la voir partir seule pour rencontrer sa mère.

Après avoir laissé Draco à Pré-au-Lard qui ne voulait plus la lâcher, Hermione courut jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, y entra sans autre préambule et monta les marches en courant afin de rejoindre Eléa qui l'attendait déjà.

- Bonjour, déclara Hermione essoufflée. Je suis désolée, je suis en retard...

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui sourit Eléa en retour.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et posa son sac sur la chaise la plus proche, hésitant à faire un pas en direction d'Eléa. Cette dernière sembla percevoir sa confusion et vint à sa rencontre, la prenant dans ses bras avant d'oser déposer un baiser sur sa tête. Hermione ne la repoussa pas mais elle sentit son cœur se serrer et s'emballer alors qu'elle mit tout de même ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle prit soin de ne pas lui montrer son trouble et elle prirent finalement place autour de la vieille table en bois. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle de ses parents, si elle ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas le courage de le faire plus tard. Il fallait qu'elle sache et qu'en retour, elle lui raconte sa vie, celle d'avant, celle d'aujourd'hui, cette vie dont elle se sentait dépossédée.

- Je l'ai enfin dit à Harry, commença Hermione rompant le silence. Ce n'était pas le thème qu'elle s'était promise d'aborder mais c'était déjà un début.

- Ah ? répondit Eléa levant la tête. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Mal... Et les circonstances n'étaient pas les meilleures..., répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. On s'était disputés et je lui ai lâché ça au milieu d'autres tensions...

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? demanda Eléa, curieuse.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe, vieilles querelles et jalousies ancestrales..., marmonna-t-elle. Je crois qu'il s'est vraiment pris une grande claque. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas vrai, que je lui mentais, que ce n'était pas possible... Et puis, je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas lui mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi important, mais il a continué de s'énerver, me reprochant de ne pas lui avoir dit avant... Et il n'a pas tort sur ce point... Il était très en colère, mais il a fini par s'excuser et je crois qu'on s'est en quelque sorte réconciliés... Nos relations sont étranges depuis, il est distant et évite de croiser mon regard, je le vois bien… Il n'y a de toute façon pas que cette histoire de fraternité... Et il a réalisé qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout ses parents, et c'est ça qui lui a fait le plus mal je crois. Il n'aura jamais la chance de les connaître et leur parler, contrairement à moi..., termina Hermione d'un air navré.

- Il pourrait venir me voir un jour avec toi, je pourrais lui expliquer certaines choses s'il le souhaite, tenta Eléa et Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur, la surprise se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Il ne faut pas y compter, il ne voudra jamais ! s'exclama Hermione prête à rire mais elle se retint. Et je ne lui ferais jamais courir ce risque non plus...

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda Eléa légèrement déstabilisée.

- Tu es avec les Mangemorts, et Voldemort ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois Hermione, d'une manière plus véhémente. Harry Potter n'est pas un nom qui revient souvent ! Il n'est pas écrit en gros sur le tableau noir ! ironisa Hermione.

Elle s'en voulut de lui répondre sur ce ton en même temps que les mots sortaient de sa bouche mais il ne fallait tout de même qu'Eléa s'attende à ce qu'elle lui fasse une quelconque faveur en acquiesçant sur ses choix qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Eléa ne répondit pas et réalisa pour la première fois depuis sa sortie le nouvel enjeu de la guerre et sa position stratégique. Et si finalement Voldemort avait gagné… S'il était sur le point d'obtenir ce à quoi il avait pris tant soin d'années en années à construire pierre par pierre…

- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de moi toi aussi alors Hermione..., déclara sombrement Eléa.

Hermione sursauta légèrement en entendant ces mots, surprise et choquée qu'Eléa puisse proposer quelque chose d'aussi extrême qui mettrait fin à leurs rencontres et à la relation qu'elles essayaient d'établir.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je pourrais très facilement te ramener auprès de Voldemort, puis il ferait chanter ton frère qui ne perdrait pas une seconde pour venir te chercher...

- Mais tu ne le feras pas...

- Je pourrais le faire contre ma volonté…

Et Hermione réalisa à son tour le danger qu'elle leur faisait courir à elle et Harry en rencontrant Eléa dans un endroit aussi isolé. Elle se félicita d'avoir pour une fois cédé à Draco qui savait où elle était et qui n'était pas loin en cas de problème.

- Et s'il te demandait de le faire, de ta propre volonté, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? poursuivit Hermione.

- Il ne me le demandera pas, répondit fermement et sans hésiter Eléa. Il connaît déjà la réponse.

Hermione acquiesça et le silence retomba un instant.

- J'ai eu une enfance heureuse tu sais, déclara Hermione soudainement, se forçant à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Même si mes parents étaient des Moldus, je tiens à te rassurer, je n'ai manqué de rien.

Eléa perçut clairement de l'amertume dans la voix d'Hermione et elle acquiesça.

- Je suis contente alors. Que tu aies été heureuse est le plus important..., déclara-t-elle tristement se retenant de faire une remarque désagréable sur les Moldus et leur manière de vivre. Parle-moi de ton enfance, comment t'es-tu aperçue que tu étais une sorcière ?

- Très tôt en fait, mes parents n'ont jamais essayé de me le cacher, mais ils m'ont expliqué que je ne devais pas faire certaines choses en public... Je n'ai cependant pas pu me retenir en primaire quand cet abruti de Mark Smith m'a dit que j'avais des dents de castor..., sourit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Eléa esquissant un sourire.

- Je lui ai fait agrandir ses oreilles... Je ne le voulais pas, mais j'ai dû le penser trop fort je crois ! se mit à rire Hermione, imitée par Eléa. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais admise à Poudlard, reprit Hermione, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais le plus terrifiant aussi. Je savais que j'aurais un retard énorme en étant fille de Moldus, alors j'ai lu tous les livres que j'ai pu trouver sur le monde des Sorciers pendant les grandes vacances !

Eléa se forçait à sourire, mais elle bouillonnait et fulminait intérieurement contre son père. Hermione redevint sérieuse et ouvrit son sac, en sortant une petite photo qu'elle posa sur la table, devant Eléa.

- Ce sont tes parents ?

- Etait... Ils sont morts, déclara sans ciller Hermione et Eléa parut choquée par la révélation.

- Je... je suis désolée, je l'ignorais, bafouilla-t-elle un peu gênée. Ca fait longtemps ?

- Non, cet hiver. Ils fêtaient le Nouvel An dans un restaurant. A Londres. Le restaurant a explosé. C'était un attentat, déclara Hermione regardant Eléa dans les yeux.

Eléa rassembla et enregistra les informations et fut bientôt incapable de respirer, fixant la photo et sentant son regard se brouiller. Elle ne pourrait jamais lever les yeux pour la regarder, c'était impossible, elle ne se sentait pas capable de la regarder en face.

- Est-ce que tu étais dans ce restaurant cette nuit-là, Eléa ? demanda Hermione en retenant son souffle.

Les rôles s'étaient soudainement inversés, Hermione semblant être le parent qui interroge son enfant en faute, pris sur le fait.

Eléa acquiesça lentement, fixant toujours la photo comme hypnotisée et Hermione s'efforça de respirer et retenir ses larmes et sa colère.

- Mais je n'ai tué personne ce soir-là ! s'exclama finalement Eléa avant de froncer les sourcils. A part peut-être le type à l'entrée qui ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer… J'étais venue pour m'amuser et j'ai un peu trop bu de champagne, tout me semble si loin…

- Qui a tué mes parents ? insista Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas…

- Fais un effort je t'en prie ! Regarde bien la photo. Je dois savoir…

Eléa respira bien à fond et se concentra sur la photo. Elle avait été tellement saoul ce soir là, elle avait vraiment trop bu mais les visages lui paraissaient familiers. Elle reçut finalement de plein fouet le flash révélateur, et Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul quand elle vit son regard d'habitude si bleu passer au noir en une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre sa couleur naturelle.

- Ils étaient assis à la table juste à côté de la mienne… C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui leur a jeté le sort fatal, déclara sombrement Eléa.

- Quoi ? Bellatrix Lestrange ? Encore ! C'est pas vrai…, se mit à pleurer Hermione tout de même soulagée que ce ne soit pas Eléa, ou même Lucius Malfoy.

- Comment ça encore ? demanda Eléa dont les yeux s'étaient assombris en même temps qu'elle retrouvait tous ses moyens.

- C'est elle aussi qui a tué Sirius… Sirius, et maintenant mes parents, continua de pleurer Hermione doucement. Sirius Black, clarifia-t-elle inutilement, c'était le parrain d'Harry…

- QUOI ! Ce fut au tour d'Eléa de recevoir un électrochoc en apprenant cette nouvelle.

Son regard devint à nouveau noir et elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps alors qu'Hermione devinait qu'elle était en proie à une lutte intérieure pour se maîtriser et se calmer. La Cabane Hurlante, peu stable depuis de nombreuses années, se mit à trembler et tanguer encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée et des fissures s'ajoutèrent à celles déjà existantes sur les murs. De la poussière tomba du plafond et Hermione sursauta quand la chaise en face d'elle se brisa, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en résulte plus que du petit bois bon pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Elle regarda Eléa d'un air surpris, mesurant toute la puissance que sa mère détenait.

- Tu le connaissais bien ? se risqua-t-elle à lui demander bien que la réponse était évidente.

- On peut dire ça, oui, nous étions très proches…, souffla-t-elle en se maîtrisant. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Hermione lui raconta tout, finissant par la triste disparition de Sirius au Ministère de la Magie, dans le Département des Mystères. Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses après ces confidences, Hermione pleurant en silence et Eléa n'en étant pas loin si la colère n'avait pas pris le dessus.

- Tu comprendras que la réponse est définitivement non alors…, déclara finalement Hermione.

- A quel sujet ? demanda Eléa légèrement dubitative.

- Harry ne voudra _jamais_ te rencontrer, répéta-t-elle.

Eléa baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

- Je vais y aller, poursuivit Hermione en se levant.

- Je vais te raccompagner…, déclara Eléa en se levant à son tour.

- Non ça va aller. Mon copain m'attend à l'entrée du village, ça ira…

- Je suis désolée, Hermione…, s'excusa sincèrement Eléa.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit. Tout reste à faire cependant… A toi de décider maintenant, déclara Hermione enfilant sa cape et prenant son sac.

La jeune sorcière hésita un instant et fouilla finalement dans son sac tout en revenant vers Eléa avant de lui tendre un paquet de lettres. Eléa prit le paquet relié par un cordon rouge et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Ce sont des lettres que j'ai écrites à ma mère depuis qu'elle est morte. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais les lire… Elles te permettront de mieux me connaître, peutêtre…, expliqua d'un air timide et toujours bouleversé Hermione.

- Merci, souffla Eléa regardant le paquet lié comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor. Ca me touche beaucoup…

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je te fais confiance, j'ai fait un pas, c'est tout. A toi d'en faire un…

Eléa acquiesça et fit un pas. Même si ce n'était pas celui qu'attendait Hermione et elle le savait, elle la prit dans ses bras et elle sentit Hermione étouffer un autre sanglot alors que cette dernière lui murmura :

- Je suis tellement soulagée que ce ne soit pas toi…

Eléa la serra plus fort, laissant enfin couler ses larmes et toute la détresse qui l'avait envahie en apprenant les faits tragiques dont venait de lui faire part Hermione. Elle se rendit compte à quel point ça devait être difficile pour sa fille de faire face à tous ces bouleversements dans sa vie. Elle n'avait pas dix sept ans et la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. La vie ne l'avait pas épargnée elle non plus et elle avait, elle aussi, dû faire face aux injustices de l'existence dès son plus jeune âge. Mais elle s'était promise qu'elle ne ferait pas vivre ça à sa fille, elle s'était promise de ne pas reproduire le même schéma, et lui offrir une vie meilleure, heureuse et insouciante. C'était son but quand elle s'était enfuie alors enceinte de cinq mois… Mais elle avait échoué, lamentablement, et Hermione devait payer à présent les erreurs de son passé et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait été heureuse pourtant, et elle la croyait, elle était équilibrée et forte malgré les circonstances. Est-ce qu'elle continuait de commettre des erreurs ? Si elle n'était pas sortie d'Azkaban et n'avait pas essayé de la retrouver, Hermione n'aurait probablement jamais rien su et aurait continué à vivre sa vie de fille de Moldus. Si elle n'avait pas rejoint les Mangemorts, ses parents adoptifs seraient peutêtre certainement toujours en vie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se mit à regretter la mort de Moldus… Cette réalisation était un choc pour elle et elle se demanda à nouveau si elle n'était pas encore et toujours en train de commettre des erreurs ? Etait-elle à sa place ? Faisait-elle les bons choix ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un retour de quinze ans dans le passé. Le visage de Sirius lui apparut et ses pleurs ne firent que s'accentuer alors qu'Hermione avait resserré son étreinte comme pour l'apaiser.

Elles se séparèrent enfin et se dirent au revoir tout en séchant respectivement leurs larmes. Eléa regarda Hermione quitter la Cabane Hurlante serrant les lettres contre son cœur.

-

Hermione retourna lentement en direction de Pré-au-Lard avant de subitement se mettre à courir pour rejoindre la butte où l'attendait Draco. Elle accéléra encore sa course quand elle le vit assis dans l'herbe et il se leva pour l'accueillir alors qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras, reprenant sa respiration.

- T'es folle d'avoir couru comme ça ! dit-il lui caressant le dos de ses deux mains. Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il quand elle fut capable de respirer à nouveau normalement.

- Bien, je crois… En fait, je… j'ai appris une bonne nouvelle si on peut considérer ça comme une bonne nouvelle…, hésita Hermione, toujours un peu confuse.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? demanda-t-il curieux. Après avoir récolté Potter en frangin, tu as appris aujourd'hui que Weasley était ton cousin ? railla-t-il plutôt fier de sa répartie en se mettant à rire bêtement.

- Non, déclara platement Hermione lui jetant un regard navré. J'ai appris que toi et moi étions également frère et sœur. Draco, ta mère n'est pas Narcissa, c'est Eléa…

Draco cessa d'un coup de rire et il blêmit, regardant Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Cette dernière ne put se retenir davantage et éclata de rire.

- Si tu voyais ta tête ! hoqueta-t-elle ayant mal au ventre.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, on ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là ! déclara-t-il sur un ton outré.

- J' t'en prie ! Ca t'apprendra à dire des âneries ! Tu vois ce que c'est maintenant, hein ! Tu es pris à ton propre jeu !

Elle se tordit à nouveau en deux de rire, prenant appui sur lui alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et se calmer. Elle relâchait de toute évidence la pression.

- C'est bon, t'as fini ? s'impatienta Draco, visiblement vexé.

Elle échoua par deux fois dans ses tentatives pour se calmer alors que Draco s'était rassis sur la butte, passablement agacé, attendant que sa crise de fou rire passe. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui, s'efforçant de respirer profondément alors qu'un hoquet semblait décider à ne pas la laisser tranquille. Elle avait la main devant sa bouche, luttant contre les soubresauts convulsifs qui commençaient à l'énerver. Draco lui jeta un regard navré et blasé avant de lui tendre une petite bouteille d'eau d'un air désabusé.

- Merci-hips ! hoqueta-t-elle à nouveau d'un air amusé qui ne semblait pas faire rire Draco.

Elle but de longues gorgées d'eau et réussit enfin au bout de quelques minutes à se calmer totalement.

- C'était bien plus grave tu sais…, dit-elle enfin après un long silence.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'encouragea à poursuivre voyant son air sérieux.

- Mes parents sont morts dans un attentat la nuit de la Saint Sylvestre, Draco… Un attentat commandité par Voldemort et exécuté par les Mangemorts…, expliqua Hermione guettant les réactions de Draco qui baissa la tête, attendant et appréhendant la suite. J'avais peur que ce soit Eléa qui ait tué mes parents, poursuivit-elle. Je lui ai demandé, elle m'a dit que non… C'est une bonne nouvelle dans le sens où le soulagement d'apprendre que ma mère biologique n'avait pas tué mes parents adoptifs a été libérateur…

Draco releva la tête et la regarda l'air inquiet, et Hermione, comprenant sa crainte, le rassura.

- Ce n'est pas ton père non plus, Draco…

Il acquiesça et déclara sincèrement :

- Je suis désolé…

- Tout le monde est désolé ! C'est gentil, oui, mais ça ne fera pas revenir mes parents…, déclara-t-elle tristement avant d'ajouter en soupirant : allez viens, on rentre…

Il ne trouva pas nécessaire de lui demander qui avait tué ses parents, il ne voulait pas discuter de ça avec elle. Il lui cachait lui-même des choses et ça le tuait de devoir lui mentir par omission. Il se leva et lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit pour se relever, et ils prirent lentement la direction du village en silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? lui demanda-t-elle prenant un ton plus léger. Tu as profité de la cape j'espère !

Il eut un petit sourire en coin et sortit de son sac un gros paquet de friandises venant de chez Honeydukes. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Je le crois pas ! Tu les as volés !

- Non, je les ai achetés, et un élève de Poudlard, habillé en tenue de Serpentard, ça n'a absolument pas éveillé les soupçons ! railla-t-il levant les yeux au ciel.

- Draco ! râla Hermione d'un air choqué.

Ils ont une remise au sous-sol très intéressante…

- Draco !

- Quoi ? Tu n'en veux pas ? Tant pis pour toi…

- Tu as pris des Chocogrenouilles ? Peut-être pas remarque, tu n'aimes pas le chocolat c'est vrai… J'adore les Chocogrenouilles…, geignit Hermione.

- Tu veux parler de ça ? demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin en sortant un Chocogrenouille du sac.

- Tu y as pensé ! s'exclama Hermione avalant la friandise en une bouchée.

- Après t'avoir vu dévorer le dragon en chocolat que j'avais eu à Pâques, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté !

- T'es un amour !

- J'espère bien ! Avec tous les risques que j'ai pris ! se mit-il à rire.

- Il était très bon ce dragon en chocolat au fait, avoua Hermione.

- Il pouvait ! Vu le prix que ma mère a dû y mettre ! _« Il vient d'un des meilleurs chocolatiers de Londres »_ s'amusa-t-il à imiter sa mère.

Hermione éclata de rire et ils mirent la cape d'invisibilité sur eux alors qu'ils rejoignirent le cœur du village dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_-_

Poudlard, mai 1978

_Eléa sortit de sa douche enroulée dans sa serviette en chantonnant._

_« Tu as passé une bonne soirée » la surprit Lily, alors qu'Eléa fit un bond de trente centimètres._

_« T'es dingue ? Heureusement, je ne suis pas cardiaque »_

_Lily rit de bon cœur, pendant qu'Eléa s'habillait._

_« Alors ? Raconte-moi, tu étais où »_

_« Je suis juste allée me promener Lily », mentit-elle._

_« Eléa, me prends pas pour une demeuréeà une heure tu n'étais pas encore couchée, tu chantes sous ta douche et tu arbores le sourire « spécial lendemain ». Avec qui tu étais »_

_« Espèce d'espionne », dit-elle en plissant les yeux« bon, j'avoue… j'étais avec Peter, je suis folle de lui. »_

_« Eléa…. » Elle rit à nouveau. « T'es méchante. »_

_« Non, je te jure, ce type est un Dieu… »_

_« Sois sérieuse. Je sais que ce n'était pas Sirius, donc je suppose que c'était Lucius… »_

_« En effet. » Elle s'assit à côté de la préfète en soupirant._

_« Il va rompre avec Narcissa »_

_« Oh non, je ne crois pas », répondit-elle amèrement._

_« Mais… c'était juste une nuit comme ça, ou autre chose »_

_« Je ne sais pas Lily, c'est tellement compliqué. Il veut me revoir… »_

_« Et toi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Rester sa maîtresse »_

_« Je n'en sais rien. D'un côté je sais que je ne pourrais pas être autre chose… Je sais aussi que je l'aimerai toujours, mais… »_

_« Mais tu ne vas pas gâcher ta vie Eléa ! Tu es belle, douée, tu vas rencontrer d'autres hommes, il y a Sirius aussi. »_

_« Sirius. Je ne sais même pas si il me reste une chance avec lui. »_

_« Tu ne dois pas abandonner Eléa. »_

_« Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs, j'ai assez souffert comme ça »_

_« Je comprends, mais je ne sais pas si revoir Lucius est une bonne idée. »_

_« Je sais », dit-elle sombrement. « Promets-moi de ne rien dire aux garçons, même à James. S'il te plaît. »_

_« Promis, mais fais attention ok »_

_« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_-_

Little Hangleton, samedi 17 mai 1997

Elle s'arrêta un moment aux grilles du Manoir. Elle était en proie à une rage intérieure qui lui donnait l'impression de bouillir, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était revenue à Little Hangleton alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, tuer Bellatrix et tuer Lucius pour ses mensonges.

Il avait « omis » de lui dire qui avait tué Sirius car il savait très bien quelle serait sa réaction. Son estomac était complètement retourné et elle dut courir vers le premier buisson pour vomir. Elle reprit ses esprits et se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard dans le corridor qui menait à sa chambre, elle marchait d'un pas déterminé qui trahissait sa colère. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et se dirigea avec hâte vers la salle de bain, elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir. Lucius, allongé sur le lit en train de lire un vieil ouvrage, se leva d'un bond et la rejoignit étonné qu'elle ne lui ait pas accordé un regard.

- Bonsoir, dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Eléa ne répondit pas et continua de se brosser énergiquement les dents.

- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

Elle l'ignora et elle sentit qu'il commençait à s'énerver.

- Eléa, dit-il sèchement.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir et sortit de la salle de bain en vitesse, mais il lui saisit le bras au passage.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher ! cracha-t-elle, avant de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit qui te mette dans un tel état, soupira-t-il alors qu'elle cherchait un pull dans l'armoire.

- Elle m'a dit ce que tu aurais dû me dire. Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard sombre. N'aurais-tu pas _omis _de me dire quelque chose Lucius ?

Il resta de marbre, un tic nerveux agitant sa mâchoire, ses yeux d'acier la transperçaient à la recherche d'un indice.

- Je déteste que tu me mentes Lucius ! cria-t-elle laissant exploser sa colère.

- Baisse d'un ton, tu vas réveiller le manoir, ordonna-t-il les dents serrées.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de réveiller le manoir, que crois-tu sauver ? Ta foutue réputation ? Elle est déjà au placard depuis longtemps ! Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu ne supportais pas que je te mente, c'est la même chose pour moi, je ne l'accepte pas !

_- Insonnorium, _souffla-t-il accompagné d'un geste rapide de sa baguette. Maintenant Eléa, reprit-il plus menaçant que jamais, tu vas me dire de quoi tu parles, j'en ai assez de ce petit jeu stupide.

- Moi aussi j'en ai assez ! hurla-t-elle.

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes tels deux animaux prêts à se battre. Eléa, toujours tremblante de colère, finit par rompre le silence pesant.

- Sirius… Lucius leva un sourcil interrogateur. Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il avait été assassiné.

- Oh… Il avait légèrement pâli et semblait chercher une réponse adéquate. C'est donc ça, reprit-il. Lorsque j'ai entrepris de combler ces seize ans en te racontant ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas voulu te le dire, tu étais trop fragile…

- Cesse de me considérer comme une enfant ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu ne m'as rien dit pour la simple raison que tu savais quelle serait ma réaction ! Elle pointait vers lui un doigt accusateur. Tu savais que je voudrais venger sa mort et tu savais que cela mettrait en jeu ma position dans les Mangemorts !

Elle sortit sa baguette, se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit et qui fut violemment refermée par Lucius. Il la retourna et la plaqua douloureusement dos à la porte.

- Reste ici ! ordonna-t-il.

- Laisse-moi passer, articula-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il fit en sorte de maintenir sa pression sur elle pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas, il n'avait jamais utilisé autant de force sur elle, il était furieux et se contenait tant bien que mal.

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

- Comme si tu le pouvais, murmura-t-il longeant sa main contre son bras et se saisissant de sa baguette.

Elle fondit en larmes et se mit à tambouriner de ses poings contre sa poitrine, en utilisant toute sa force « humaine ».

- Je te hais, pourquoi tu m'as menti, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! pleura-t-elle.

- Eléa, chérie…

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se débattit si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Elle en profita pour se diriger à nouveau vers la porte en murmurant « je vais la tuer ». Il fut très rapide, il saisit son bras et la jeta littéralement sur le lit.

- Si tu ne veux plus que je te traite en enfant, arrête de te comporter comme tel ! hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire, Eléa ? Tuer Bellatrix ! Ca n'arrangera rien, au contraire, et tu le sais !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, je ne suis pas ta femme !

- Tu ne l'es pas en effet, mais tu as toujours été à mes ordres et tu le sais très bien.

Elle s'était remise debout et il s'avançait vers elle.

- Tu n'as jamais pu aller contre ma volonté…

Il la saisit par le menton, d'une main forte et la fit reculer, descendant sa main sur son cou, la serrant douloureusement.

- Laisse-moi… Elle baissa les yeux dont s'échappèrent à nouveau des larmes.

- Tu n'as jamais pu te battre contre moi, je suis ta faiblesse Eléa…

- LAISSE-MOI !

Elle le frappa au visage, il riposta violemment, la faisant tomber à terre.

- Tu perds la tête ! hurla-t-il, pense à ta fille, tu veux faire d'elle une orpheline ?

Elle était toujours à terre, secouée de sanglots. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur elle, jamais. Ils avaient déjà eu de violentes disputes par le passé, elle l'avait déjà frappé, mais il n'avait jamais rendu la pareille. Plus que le mal physique, c'est le geste qui la faisait souffrir, le fait que peut-être il ne la respectait plus, qu'il ne l'aimait plus autant qu'avant. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il s'était assis sur le lit, la tête dans ses mains, reprenant son calme.

- Personne ne m'a fait autant de mal que toi, souffla-t-elle.

A ces mots, il la regarda durement.

- Je t'ai tout donné, continua-t-elle. Je me suis livrée à toi, je t'ai suivi, je me suis engagée, j'ai supporté de n'être que ta maîtresse, je t'ai aimé comme jamais je n'ai aimé et tu m'as fait souffrir à en mourir. Si tu m'aimes réellement, tu me dois la vérité…

- Ne me dis pas que tu doutes de mon amour…

- Si…, dit-elle à voix basse, détournant son regard de ses yeux glacials. Tu es ma faiblesse, apparemment je ne suis _plus_ la tienne, dit-elle à voix basse. Dans le temps, tu n'aurais jamais protégé Bella, jamais tu ne m'aurais caché des choses, jamais tu ne m'aurais frappé, souffla-t-elle.

- Les temps ont changé Eléa, dit-il fermement en se levant, je ne suis plus le même… et j'ai agi pour le mieux. Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer cette idiote, je ne peux pas te laisser ruiner nos plans et ta vie.

Il se leva et lui caressa doucement la joue, l'aidant à se relever.

- Ma vie est déjà ruinée depuis longtemps, Lucius… De quelle vie veux-tu parler ? Je n'ai pas de vie, je n'en ai plus, tout ce qui me reste, c'est Hermione.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et elle leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant lentement vers la fenêtre, ne voulant pas lui donner ce soir la satisfaction qu'il attendait, même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il avait déjà gagné ce bras de fer, comme d'habitude.

- Si tu attends que je te dise qu'il ne me reste plus que toi également, tu peux toujours rêver… Je ne t'ai jamais eu vraiment, Lucius…

Le temps s'était couvert à présent on ne distinguait plus la lune sous les nuages épais. Un silence lourd pesait dans la pièce, elle vit le reflet de Lucius dans la vitre qui la dévisageait.

- La nuit où j'ai été enfermée…, reprit-elle hésitante. J'allais te quitter. J'avais pris toutes mes affaires, je suis retournée là-bas pour récupérer quelques effets et ils m'ont coincé.

- Tu allais me quitter ? répéta-t-il incrédule, mais pourquoi ? Tu étais en sécurité, j'aurais pris soin de toi….

- Comment ? Elle eut un petit rire ironique. Tu venais de te marier, tu allais avoir un fils, dit-elle, amère. Je ne voulais pas risquer la vie de ma fille.

- En effet, tu as réussi ton coup…, siffla-t-il.

- J'avais raté la moitié de ma vie, j'ai laissé passer la seule chance de fonder une famille « normale », s'énerva-t-elle. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout.

- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais fonder une famille avec ce traître !

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça !

- Evidemment… il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce cher Sirius Black, ne me dis pas que tu repenses encore à votre amourette ?

- Amourette ? Elle se retourna brusquement. Une amourette, c'est ce que tu penses ?

- Ce n'était pas ça ? Un joyeux mélange de faux sentiments et de parties de jambes en l'air ? cracha-t-il.

- Tu te trompes… Si tu savais… Elle eut un petit rire ironique.

- Si je savais quoi ?

Elle avança vers lui. Ses yeux la foudroyaient, Sirius avait toujours été un sujet délicat.

- Il allait me demander en mariage, dit-elle durement, mais bien sûr il a fallu que tu sortes cette connerie au lac et tout était fichu.

- Serait-ce des regrets que je perçois ?

- Oui. Franchement Lucius, je me suis souvent posée la question.

Il s'avança à son tour, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de le récupérer alors ? s'emporta-t-il.

Eléa se troubla et repensa au jour où elle avait pratiquement supplié Sirius de recommencer à zéro et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il l'observa et comprit aussitôt.

- Je vois… Et c'est toi qui doutes de mon amour ? Pourtant tu ne m'as rien dit à ce sujet…

- Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? De toute façon notre relation s'est terminée ce jour là, par TA faute, et tu en étais conscient, ne le nie pas ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça Lucius, tu m'as enlevé la seule chose qui aurait pu me rendre heureuse !

- Tu aurais été heureuse avec lui ? Vraiment ? Tu aurais fait une magnifique épouse, rangée, dans l'Ordre du Phénix avec Potter et sa bande ? Il rit avec éclat. Tu crois que j'ai été heureux moi, Eléa ? Je n'ai jamais aimé Narcissa. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi à ce que tu étais devenue, si tu étais toujours vivante… Tu as hanté mes nuits et habité mes jours. Il n'y a pas eu une seule journée sans que je ne pense à toi ! Aurais-tu été vraiment heureuse avec lui ? Sans passion, sans… moi ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder, les yeux toujours embués. Sa colère était tombée. Crier, pleurer, frapper lui avait fait du bien, elle se sentait fatiguée, exténuée, vidée. Reparler du passé lui faisait mal, révéler les choses cachées n'était pas évident, mais elle en avait besoin. Leur relation était beaucoup trop tendue en ce moment et ces seize année de séparation n'avaient pas arrangé les vieilles rancœurs. Ses paroles étaient pourtant touchantes, rassurantes, presque réconfortantes.

- Tu ne me réponds pas, Eléa ?

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui caressant le visage, puis il la saisit brusquement par les cheveux, arrachant à Eléa un cri de surprise, et il lui murmura :

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir te satisfaire, tu l'as dit toi-même…

Il força l'entrée de ses lèvres et l'embrassa profondément. Il avait raison. Il était le seul à la connaître aussi bien, le seul à connaître ses désirs et à les satisfaire instinctivement. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être complètement épanouie avec Sirius, mais elle aurait pu faire semblant…

Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre lui, elle ne pouvait pas user de ses pouvoirs pour lui faire mal, elle était faible. Il avait eu le dernier mot, comme toujours, il avait gagné. Contre lui elle ne pouvait rien, il en était ainsi depuis le jour où elle avait croisé son regard à Poudlard.

Elle s'écarta doucement de son étreinte brutale. Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle, Lucius l'effaça du revers de sa main qu'elle saisit pour la garder dans la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas tout… A la Saint-Sylvestre, tu te rappelles la femme que Bellatrix a torturé au début du massacre ?

- Oui…, dit-il hésitant, vaguement… Tu sais, on avait déjà bien arrosé la soirée ici….

- C'était la mère adoptive d'Hermione. Nous avons tué ses parents.

- Ce n'était que des Moldus, amour, la rassura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils ont élevé ma fille, Lucius, et ils ont fait du bon boulot ! Nous les avons assassinés !

- Tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as tué que le majordome ce soir là…

- C'est pareil, j'étais là et je m'en suis amusée, dit-elle tristement.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…, dit-il agacé.

Il caressa son visage et lui sourit faiblement. Il s'allongea sur le lit et elle le suivit alors qu'il avait saisi sa main dans la sienne. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et écouta les battements réguliers de son cœur, c'était dans ses moments-là, uniquement, qu'elle se sentait en sécurité. Dans ces moments, elle ne doutait pas et savourait sa présence et sa chaleur. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses mal…, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mon amour…

_-_

Poudlard, mai 1978

_Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis la rencontre qu'elle avait eue avec Lucius dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Ils s'étaient croisés lors de certains cours, dans les couloirs, mais n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls. Elle aimait cela dans un certain sens, leurs retrouvailles n'en seraient que plus passionnées. Il l'observait, souvent elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, la déshabiller, la détailler. Elle n'hésitait pas à l'allumer d'un regard, ils se connaissaient bien et savaient comment interpréter leurs expressions. Il attisait sa jalousie aussi, mais il ne s'y risquait pas trop, il ne voulait pas jouer avec le feu._

_Elle se rendait à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lorsqu'elle sentit un bras la retenir et la diriger vers un autre couloir. Lucius l'embrassa passionnément et la serra contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, la mordillant. Elle s'enivrait de son parfum tout en parcourant son dos de ses mains, puis elle les plongea dans ses cheveux soyeux. Elle gémit lorsqu'il lui caressa les seins._

_« Eléa » interpella la voix de Lily._

_Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur alors que celle-ci les retrouva et adressa un sourire forcé à Lucius._

_« Eléa, on va être en retard, viens. »_

_« Elle a raison, je dois y aller. »_

_« Je dois y aller aussi, amour. »_

_Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se diriger vers un autre couloir._

_Lily la frappa du revers de la main._

_« Tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ?» s'énerva-t-elle._

_« Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?»_

_« On va en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal »_

_« Et alors ?» répondit-elle ne comprenant pas visiblement l'hystérie de Lily._

_« Avec les Gryffondors » ajouta Lily._

_Eléa resta silencieuse. « Je ne vois toujours pas le problème… »_

_« Avec Rémus, idiote !» dit-elle exaspérée._

_Eléa écarquilla les yeux et se rendit compte qu'en effet il y avait un problème._

_« J'y vais pas », paniqua-t-elle, marchant en reculant vers sa Maison. « Dis n'importe quoi, que je suis malade, que je me suis cassée une jambe, je vais prendre une douche »_

_« Trop tard », murmura Lily._

_« Quoi ?» Elle se retourna et vit les garçons avancer vers elle. « Et merde » chuchota-t-elle._

_« ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête » demanda Peter._

_« Oui, oui, ça va », répondit-elle faiblement alors que Rémus arrivait à son niveau et marqua un temps d'arrêt._

_Il la regarda dans les yeux et la dévisagea, sans pour autant laisser paraître son étonnement, puis entra dans la salle de cours._

_Le cours s'acheva enfin, au grand soulagement de la plupart des élèves qui étaient passionnés par la rétrospective de tous les sorts de défense qu'ils connaissaient. Ils se pressèrent vers la sortie, impatients de sortir dans le parc, prendre l'air et se détendre._

_Rémus arriva derrière Eléa et lui murmura doucement qu'il souhaitait lui parler, comme elle pouvait s'en douter._

_Ils se rendirent dans une salle de cours vide, elle appréhendait cette conversation, elle savait quelle serait sa réaction._

_Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et elle attendit qu'il parle en premier._

_« Depuis combien de temps t'es-tu remise avec lui »_

_« Samedi soir. »_

_« Je pensais que tu avais fait une croix sur lui. »_

_« Tu me connais Rémus. Sirius ne veut plus de moi, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Lucius, il n'a pas eu grand chose à faire pour me récupérer », soupira-t-elle._

_« Non, il s'est passé autre chose, je le sens. Il n'y a pas que ça, je me trompe ?»_

_Elle était incapable de lui mentir, il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le pensait._

_« C'est vrai », reprit-elle faiblement. « Il sait tout Rémus », dit-elle à peine audible._

_« Tu es malade ?» s'emporta-t-il. « Tu lui as tout dit ? A Lucius Malfoy ? Tu es inconsciente ?»_

_« ça va, j'ai tout prévu, tu me prends pour qui ?» s'indigna-t-elle._

_Il la dévisagea et parut réfléchir un instant puis son visage s'éclaira. Il venait de se remémorer leur dernière discussion à la bibliothèque._

_« Un pacte. Tu lui as fait signer un pacte de sang… »_

_« Oui. Il ne pourra jamais en parler, je lui ai jeté un sort. »_

_« Heureusement que je t'ai demandé si tu ne prévoyais rien d'idiot... »_

_« J'ai juste assuré mes arrières et à la base ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui, du moins il y avait une chance sur deux. »_

_« Je ne te suis pas. »_

_« Rémus », souffla-t-elle en se levant« je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. »_

_« Je crois que si », dit-il fermement._

_Elle lui jeta une regard mauvais en se rasseyant._

_« A la base, je voulais tout dire à Sirius. Je me renseignais juste sur les pactes, au cas où… Mais le jour même, Sirius m'a clairement fait comprendre que notre relation était terminée, alors je ne lui ai rien dit. »_

_« Et tu as préféré tout dire à Malfoy ! Tu aurais dû lui en parler, cela aurait peutêtre arrangé les choses »_

_« Tu es assez bien placé pour savoir que ça n'aurait rien arrangé ! Je ne me suis pas dit en partant au lac, tiens je vais aller voir Lucius, puisque avec Sirius c'est fini »_

_« Je sais… Désolé. »_

_« C'est juste un concours de circonstances, j'ai décidé de lui dire, et c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. »_

_« Ton père le sait ?»_

_« Oh non, je tiens trop à ma vie », dit-elle avec un petit rire. « Je compte sur toi pour ne rien lui dire, ainsi qu'à Sirius. »_

_« Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne s'en rendra pas compte ?»_

_« Je l'espère… »_

_« Tu penses toujours le récupérer, n'est-ce pas ?»_

_« De l'espoir… si on veut, utopie serait plutôt le mot je crois »_

_Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire._

_« Bon », elle se leva d'un seul coup« on va être en retard pour la photo. »_

_« Lily ne t'a pas dit ? C'est reporté à la semaine prochaine, le photographe est malade. »_

_« Ah d'accord. Bon je vais à la bibliothèque. »_

_« Sois prudente Eléa. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que Mme Pince voudra m'attaquer. »_

_« Je voulais dire pour Lucius », clarifia Rémus en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Oh. Oui je le serai. »_

-

Londres, Ministère de la Magie, samedi 24 mai 1997, 2h20

La nuit était douce, le vent était tombé et Londres, drapée de son manteau sombre, les aidait à dissimuler leurs pas en direction du Ministère de la Magie. Un week-end en pleine nuit faciliterait de toute évidence leur mission, mais ils savaient néanmoins que le temps leur était compté et que Lucius n'était plus le bienvenu au Ministère. Ils avançaient d'un pas rapide, Lucius marchait devant, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier si elle le suivait. Il avait du mal à supporter le fait qu'il devait faire équipe avec elle ; et laisser celle qu'il aimait, amère, déçue et plutôt furieuse, le contrariait et l'inquiétait. Il savait que son retour ne serait pas évident et qu'elle lui en voudrait malgré les ordres qu'ils ne pouvaient discuter et les choix qui ne leur appartenaient pas. Il l'entendait marmonner derrière lui et s'efforçait de se contrôler pour ne pas l'envoyer balader. Ils entrèrent sans difficulté dans le grand hall du Ministère et elle s'arrêta un instant devant les immenses statues d'or qui semblaient les scruter d'un air désapprobateur.

- Dépêche-toi, Bella, on n'a pas toute la nuit…, râla Lucius se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs et lançant au passage, comme à son habitude, une Mornille dans la grande fontaine circulaire.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas, et se hâta d'entrer dans l'ascenseur que Lucius retenait d'une main. Il appuya sur le bouton du niveau 8 et quand ils atteignirent leur étage, la voix féminine annonça clairement et mécaniquement « Niveau 8, Enseignement Magique, Bureaux des Recteurs et Administrateurs et Salle des Archives. » Ils sortirent prudemment et observèrent les alentours avant de se diriger ensuite rapidement dans le couloir de gauche dont Lucius remarqua en levant un sourcil le changement de couleur de la nouvelle moquette. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle des archives et Lucius observa le pavé mural qui comportait sur chaque touche des symboles étranges. Il retint un instant sa respiration quand il tapa le code qu'il n'avait pas oublié et il s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer quand la porte s'ouvrit devant eux.

- Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de changer le code, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'ils entraient dans une minuscule salle qui ne devait pas faire plus de 20 m².

- Quel tiroir ? demanda Bellatrix en observant les nombreux tiroirs qui lui parurent ridiculement minuscules compte tenu de la masse d'informations qu'ils devaient détenir.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache…, répondit froidement Lucius en observant les étiquettes à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui leur permettrait de trouver facilement les plans convoités.

- Tu cherches dans ceux-là, je m'occupe de ceux du fond, ajouta-t-il sur un ton dirigiste et Bellatrix obéit sans faire d'histoire.

Lucius fut surpris en ouvrant le premier tiroir de découvrir qu'il devait faire plus d'un mètre de profondeur et qu'une chronologie indiquait d'une manière ordonnée les archives rangées depuis des centaines d'années.

- Il y a un registre pour ceux-là, déclara Bellatrix, je crois que ces tiroirs renferment les bulletins scolaires archivés par années…

- Essaie ceux à gauche…, marmonna Lucius sans même se retourner.

Ils cherchèrent chacun de leur côté pendant plusieurs minutes quand Bellatrix s'exclama enfin, tirant Lucius de sa rêverie :

- Bingo !

- Fais-voir, dit-il d'un ton dur, plutôt déçu que ce soit elle qui ait trouvé les plans alors qu'il l'imaginait déjà s'en vantant et gloussant devant le Maître.

- On prend les originaux ? demanda Bellatrix alors que Lucius dépliait les larges parchemins pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- Le Maître n'a rien dit, je suppose que oui. Je doute que les plans de Poudlard soient consultés chaque jour, répondit-il à moitié sarcastique. Ils ne s'apercevront même pas de leur disparition, bande d'incapables qu'ils sont…

Il roula soigneusement les plans et les rangea dans un même tube.

- Mission accomplie, on se tire, dit-il se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il composa le même code sur le pavé avec les mêmes symboles et fronça les sourcils quand le voyant s'alluma en rouge. Il recommença, persuadé de s'être trompé, et s'inquiéta quand le même voyant lumineux lui indiqua que le code était erroné. Il savait que sa troisième tentative devait être la bonne s'il ne voulait pas que le service de sécurité soit déclenché et il soupira en lâchant le tube et en se massant ses tempes qui commençaient à être douloureuses.

- Merde, ils ont changé le code de sortie, j'aurais dû m'en douter et me méfier ça ne pouvait pas aussi simple, on est coincé à l'intérieur, plutôt judicieux…, déclara-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à sa coéquipière qui le regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Ils ont changé le code ! répéta-t-il commençant à être agacé.

- On n'a qu'à transplaner ! déclara-t-elle naturellement, tout à coup inquiète qu'il n'y ait pas pensé.

- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas songé, je ne suis pas stupide bon sang éclata-t-il. Dans ce genre de salle avec des codes de sortie, on ne peut pas transplaner ! Il nous faut sortir d'ici avant !

- Oh mon Dieu, on est fichus ! commença à paniquer Bellatrix.

- Ferme-la ! On va sortir, il doit y avoir un moyen. Au pire, je retente un code, s'il est faux, un Agent se pointe et on le refroidit…

- Et si une armée d'Agents se pointe Lucius ! Je ne veux pas retourner à Azkaban, je ne veux pas finir ma vie dans cette prison de malheur ! pleurnicha Bellatrix en tremblant.

- Putain, calme-toi ! Une crise de nerfs ne va pas nous aider ! Le Maître aurait dû m'écouter et me laisser faire équipe avec Eléa, elle au moins sait garder son sang froid !

- Peut-être qu'Eléa est trop occupée à envoyer des messages secrets à ce traître pour jouer avec lui et son kit du parfait magicien expert en Potions ! répliqua Bellatrix avec un regard mauvais et une satisfaction de sa révélation non dissimulée.

- Quoi ? hoqueta Lucius en écarquillant les yeux.

- Rien…, marmonna Bellatrix en composant un code au hasard. Mauvais code, dommage. Attendons l'armée qui nous conduira toi et moi à l'échafaud…

- Ne dis pas de connerie… J'ai une subite envie de meurtre ça tombe bien…, répondit Lucius.

Ils attendirent une bonne demi-heure, assis contre la porte, et Lucius se releva finalement.

- Putain, c'est pas normal, ils devraient être là maintenant ! s'énerva-t-il, commençant à s'impatienter.

- C'est le week-end…, répondit Bellatrix d'un air étrangement calme. La grève de l'hiver dernier a peut-être porté ses fruits et les Agents de sécurité ne sont peut-être plus d'astreinte le week-end, ils n'auront qu'à nous cueillir lundi matin à la première heure…, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Dégage ! continua-t-il à s'énerver tout seul en observant la porte.

Il sortit sa baguette et la passa tout autour de la porte en fermant les yeux tandis que Bellatrix l'observait d'un air blasé et levant les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle suivit du regard le mouvement de la baguette de Lucius et quand elle fut en haut de la porte, elle observa plus consciencieusement le trait de lumière de l'extérieur qui filtrait distinctement. Elle poussa Lucius de devant la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans difficulté devant le regard abasourdi de ce dernier.

- Pas de code de sortie, déclara-t-elle fièrement s'écartant pour laisser passer un Lucius sans voix dont la fierté venait d'en prendre un coup.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs quand une voix derrière eux les arrêta dans leur élan.

- Vous deux, on ne bouge plus. Je me demandais combien de temps vous mettriez pour sortir de là-dedans… Baguettes à terre, puis les mains au-dessus de la tête, lentement, sans vous retourner ! ordonna l'Auror qui avançait dans leur direction.

Lucius et Bellatrix s'exécutèrent sans discuter et l'Auror ramassa les baguettes avant de se poster devant eux.

- Malfoy… Un retour aux sources ? Tu es venu chercher quoi ? demanda l'Auror avec un petit sourire en regardant le tube aux pieds de Lucius.

_- Avada Kedavra_…, répondit Lucius d'un ton calme.

Un bref jet vert sortit de son pendentif contenant la puce magique, véritable concentré de pouvoirs à l'état brut, et l'Auror eut à peine le temps de comprendre avant qu'un mince filet de sang ne sorte de sa bouche qui s'était transformée en un rictus d'horreur et qu'il ne s'écroule lourdement sur le sol, mort sur le coup. Lucius ramassa les baguettes et le tube contenant les plans, il tendit sa baguette à Bellatrix et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les ascenseurs lançant à sa coéquipière :

- Fais disparaître le corps, je vais appeler l'ascenseur et on transplanera du hall…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Manoir des Jédusor et tandis que Voldemort se penchait déjà sur les plans de Poudlard, Lucius se préparait psychologiquement à affronter Eléa qui n'était même pas venue l'accueillir à leur retour. Quand il entra dans leur chambre, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit endormie mais elle se tenait près de la fenêtre ouverte et semblait observer la nuit sans lune en fumant une des cigarettes de son amant. Il la rejoignit et elle lui tendit sans un mot la cigarette qu'il termina avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda-t-il enfin, rompant le silence.

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas à toi, je lui en veux à Lui, j'aurais voulu venir c'est tout…, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, la décision ne t'appartenait pas…

- Pour quelle raison pourrais-tu m'en vouloir alors ? Si je reprenais contact avec un traître par exemple ? demanda-t-il regardant d'un air absent la nuit sombre tandis qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, un regard surpris et suspicieux.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et songea avec amertume et méchanceté à Bellatrix et la langue trop pendue qu'elle avait dû avoir ce soir.

- Tu ne réponds pas amour ? insista Lucius se tournant finalement vers Eléa et plongeant son regard d'acier dans ses yeux clairs. La réponse est non alors je suppose ? Ca tombe bien mon cœur… parce que c'est pareil pour moi, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir pour ça…, ajouta-t-il d'un air séducteur avant de la mordiller un peu fort dans le cou et elle étouffa un gémissement mêlé de douleur et de plaisir.

Ils se couchèrent finalement et Lucius fit l'amour à Eléa un peu plus brutalement qu'à l'accoutumé, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas et sembla même en retirer autant de plaisir, sinon plus, tandis qu'à l'aube, elle choisit de prolonger leurs ébats en prenant l'initiative et le contrôle de la situation. Lucius la laissa faire en esquissant un sourire séducteur mais en ne la quittant pas des yeux alors que son regard trahissait un feu qu'il retenait d'attiser, de peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et faire ou dire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite.

-

voilaaaaaaa ! on espère que vous avez aimé :p

et on attend plein de reviews :sourire angélique:

bises à tous !


	15. Une dernière nuit

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Ayuluna :**_Rowy_** La suite, la suite, t'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ispice d'effrontée ! T'as qu'à l'écrire la suite ! Non mais ! lol Non, Harry n'a pas trop bien pris les choses, non… Le même foutu caractère que son père :evil : Mione enceinte ? Tsss, Mione prend une potion contraceptive, c'est une jeune fille responsable qui ne fait pas n'importe quoi ! Et puis, elle n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour avoir un enfant ? Mmm, je crois que si…

**Eléa :** si si elle est trop jeune…Et puis la suite, elle arrive, avec du retard mais elle est là…ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu Ayu, j'espère que tu vas bien ! bisous

Draco Forever : **_Rowy_** looooool sur la compensation orgasmique ! Ben non, a pas eu ! Ah, comment Eléa est tombée enceinte de James ? Mmm, je sais pas… Poulette ? Par l'opération du Saint Esprit ? Aurait-il trompé Lily le fourbe ? Tu as une théorie là-dessus personnellement toi-même chère revieweuse ? On n'a pas un esprit machiavélique et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! A quoi tu penses d'ailleurs concernant cette rencontre, euh, familiale ? Ouh, la jolie famille recomposée, j'avais pas pensé à ça tiens ! Je vais exploiter le filon ! Je suis sûre que Mione adorerait avoir Lucius comme beau-père (dans les deux sens du terme !), kof… Merci ! Biz !

**Eléa :** aloreuhhhh…comment elle tombe enceinte ? vous le saurez, bien sûr, mais c'est pas pour maintenant… un peu de patience…et ça veut dire quoi ça : « quoique ça ne m'étonnerait pas avec Eléa... » maieuh ! vialaine ! Eléa est la pureté même, un ange…. Bon j'arrête personne ne va être de mon avis lol…. Merci pour la review, biz !

Nfertari :**_Rowy_** Ca te console un peu si je te dis que je n'ai aucune idée de la conception de Mione :pouffe de rire : Rhoo, patience… Pour les reviews, je crois que nous, français, envoyons nettement moins de reviews que les anglophones, j'en envoie rarement moi-même alors que je lis des tas de fics, pas bien, je sais… Je suis persuadée qu'on a plus de lecteurs qu'on ne le croit, enfin j'espère… Merci de nous laisser toujours un petit mot en tout cas ! Biz.

**Eléa :** Et bien comme je disais au-dessus pour la conception de Mione il va falloir attendre un peu…allez je vous dit juste quand vous le saurez, ça sera dans le chapitre sur Décembre 1997 donc voilà…pour les review, je pense comme poulette, sauf que moi je clique souvent pour laisse des reviews …oui evidemment j'en lis moins qu'elle, j'ai pas trop le temps…Merci en tout cas de cliquer à chaque fois, ça nous encourage ! bisous

Stellmaria :**_Rowy_** Je crois que nous avons une grande gagnante dans la catégorie « review la plus longue » ! clap clap clap :venere : Merciiiiiiii ! En plus, c'est organisé… Présent/passé, je ne sais quoi dire tellement je suis sidérée… Alors, Harry est con, ça lui arrive, oui. Draco, parfois, n'est pas con, ça lui arrive aussi, oui ! lol Pour ce qui est du groupe, on suppose que Harry les met au courant pour sa relation de sang avec Hermione, ils sont très liés, j'ai pas développé cet aspect-là. Luna, ben c'est Luna ! lol Elle prend toujours les choses comme si ça lui passait trois km au-dessus de la tête ! J'ai pas développé, mais je la vois bien sortir un truc du genre : « Ah bon ? Ah ben d'accord ! Qui m'accompagne jusqu'à la bibliothèque ?" lol ! Eléa, je ne la plains pas, non… Elle l'a cherché :evil : Pour le passé, je cède ma place… :révérence : Bisous !

Juste une remarque : je me sens moins seule pour le jus d'orange du matin ! lol

**Eléa :** alors déjà un grand merci pour ta review si longue et qui nous a fait super plaisir ! A review longue, réponse longue :p

Eléa savait déjà que Sirius était mort, Lucius lui a dit à leur arrivée au Manoir, par contre elle ne savait pas que c'est Bellatrix qui l'a assassiné…d'où sa réaction. Oui Lucius n'est pas tendre avec elle, ils s'aiment vraiment mais leur relation est assez chaotique, passionnelle, ils ont des caractères très durs l'un et l'autre, d'où pas mal d'étincelles…

Pour Eléa et Severus, ça va pas tarder lol…pareil pour Eléa et Lucius qui vont apprendre pour les enfants, hihi, j'adore ce passage, poulette est trop forte…

Merci pour tes compliments sur le passé d'Eléa et sa dépression, je ne savait pas si ça faisait vraiment « réel » ce genre de situation est souvent dure à décrire…Pour la complicité d'Eléa et de Lily, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose, je pense que tu comprendras en lisant les chapitres à venir…je ne peux vraiment pas en dire plus pour le moment. J'aime beaucoup Rémus aussi, et pour Sirius, tu vas être servie sur ce chapitre lol.

Pour Demeter, je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu cette idée, mais une fois développée me suis dit que c'était pas con LOL.

Le nom complet d'Eléa est Eléa Perséphone Demeteriem, la déesse Demeter (mère du blé ou Terre-Mère) est fille de Cronos et de Rhéa et sœur de Zeus et d'Hadès. Son culte touche la terre et les récoltes, mais aussi la fécondité féminine. Sa fille Perséphone était la souveraine des Enfers. Mère et Fille sont généralement représentées ensemble.

Voilà pour le petit cours de mythologie…

Petite question, dans ton profil tu dis que tu as 13 ans… c'est vrai ? parce que franchement, tu ne les fait pas du tout…

Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira. Bisous !

Audinette :**_Rowy_** « _J'ai bien perçu une ptite phrase bien glissé dans le chapitre je sais pas si c'est fait exprès mais lorsque hermione vient retrouver draco après son entretiens avec Eléa quand ils rentrent draco pense que lui aussi cache des choses ? c'est une phrase anodine ou nan ?_ » Euh, je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris la question mais si c'est est-ce que Draco cache des choses à Mione, la réponse est oui, définitivement. « _Je voulais savoir si Hermione va avoir ou pas des pouvoirs puissant un peu comme sa mère étant donné que sa mère est puissante et tout et que c'est la ptite fille de Dumbledore ?_ » La réponse à cette question me paraît assez évidente… Elle a déjà des pouvoirs puissants, elle n'est pas consciente de l'étendue et du potentiel de ses pouvoirs, mais elle s'est déjà rendue compte qu'elle a davantage de facilités par rapport à d'autres. Quant à savoir ce qu'elle va ou ce qu'elle peut en faire, je ne dirais rien…

Gros bisous à toi et merci !

**Eléa :** Merci pour ta review ! Rowy a répondu à toutes les questions…bisous

Lalabelle :**_Rowy_** Merci pour le réalisme, on essaie de faire quelque chose de plausible ! lol Tu as été très claire ! Merci ! Biz.

**Eléa :** Merci beaucoup ! bisous

Ninou :**_Rowy_** Bien sûr que ça vaut toujours la peine d'attendre ! Merci ! Gros bisous.

**Eléa **: Merci...désolée pour l'attente mais c'est parce que les chaps sont de plus en plus longs ;) biz

Kam :**_Rowy_** Ah bah merci ! On continue ! Kiss too !

**Eléa:** Merci beaucoup ! biz

Lou : **_Rowy_** Lol, non, Draco ne détruit pas Harry, ce n'est pas Robocop ou Terminator... Et sinon, quel est ton couple préféré ?

**Eléa :** Merci ! bisous

Spicysuga :**_Rowy_** Eléa soumise ? Hmm… Pour la conception et histoire que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, ce ne sera pas raconté dans le présent, il faudra attendre de le découvrir dans le passé, ce n'est donc pas pour maintenant…

**Eléa :** Merci ! Eléa soumise ? ça dépend à qui lol…Pour la conception j'ai répondu au dessus, à Nfertari…Merci pour la review !

Elsar :**_Rowy_** Héhéhé… On adore être détestées ! Quant à Draco, il n'est pas clair, non… Mais faut pas s'inquiéter, faut jamais s'inquiéter avec nous… Lucius/Eléa, vi, on est fières… Et tes reviews me mettent toujours dans un état second… Merci ! Bisous.

**Eléa :** Faut pas s'inquiéter Elsar ! oui, on est fourbes, pis aussi on complote pas mal mais vous verrez, je pense que vous aimerez…Pour Eléa et Lucius, on en est très fier, c'est clair, et je crois que tu n'as pas fini de les détester… et de les aimer…Merci pour la mention spéciale, Eléa ne pouvait pas réagir autrement… c'est Sirius quand même lol ! Merci pour ta review…on attend la prochaine ;) bisous !

Nuit Sans Lune : **_Rowy_** Salut ! Les idées nous viennent d'autres fics, on pompe tout ! lol Non, sérieusement, de notre… imagination ! C'est plus facile de bosser à deux, les idées fusent ! Merci en tout cas pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche… Bisous.

**Eléa :** Merci pour tes compliments ça fait vraiment plaisir. En effet à deux c'est plus facile, on parle beaucoup, on rigole beaucoup surtout lol, mais les idées nous viennent naturellement…merci beaucoup ! biz

Petite Garce : **_Rowy_** Loooool Est-ce qu'Eléa va faire la misère à Bellatrix ? Réponse dans le chapitre 16… Donc, bientôt ! Bisous !

**Eléa :** Looooool ! oué réponse dans le 16. bisous !

Ptite fleur la fée : **_Rowy _**Tu ne serais pas blonde des fois ? lol Je plaisante… Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Ca me paraît clair pourtant à moi… Et on me fait savoir que c'est moi en partie qui écris la fic… Merci en tout cas !

**Eléa :** qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? dis nous…bisous !

Bonne lecture !

Pitite info : dans le profil vous trouverez les adresses de nos Live Journal respectifs, vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de la fic et tout …

ps : désolée, ça fait 3 fois que je recommence la mise en page, j'abandonne...il prend pas les tirets pour les dialogues et les séparation de périodes, j'en ai marre... désolée

**Chapitre 15 : Une dernière nuit**

_Poudlard, jeudi 5 juin 1997_

Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait beau essayer et y mettre toute sa bonne volonté, mais sa concentration était entachée par le soleil qui filtrait dans la salle de cours et qui détournait son regard du grand tableau noir. Le Professeur Lupin remarqua qu'Hermione ne suivait pas son cours mais il ne releva pas et la laissa rêvasser dans son monde. La leçon se termina et Hermione accueillit avec soulagement la fin des cours pour cette journée, songeant déjà avec délectation aux moments de détente qu'elle allait passer au soleil cet après-midi.

Harry ? tenta-t-elle alors que ce dernier était en train de rassembler ses affaires.

Mmm…

Vous allez dans le parc cet après-midi ? Au bord du lac ?

Je ne sais pas…, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je verrai avec Ginny, c'est elle qui décidera. Ses cours se terminent dans une heure, en attendant, je vais bosser un peu avec Hannah. Tu ne vois pas Malfoy ? demanda-t-il la regardant enfin, le visage fermé.

Si… mais je me demandais-

Ok, la coupa-t-il, à toute à l'heure alors, peut-être…

… si on n'aurait pas pu après se voir tous au bord du lac…, termina-t-elle dans un murmure alors qu'Harry venait de sortir accompagné de Ron et Neville.

Elle soupira et termina de ranger ses livres avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était seule dans la salle et que Lupin l'observait de son bureau d'où il était assis. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit et il prit cette attention comme une invitation à la conversation.

Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? Tu n'étais pas très concentrée aujourd'hui…

Je sais, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec une petite grimace. Ca pourrait aller mieux pour tout avouer…

Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il d'un air concerné.

Elle haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux avant de les relever vers le professeur mais elle hésita à lui parler de ce qui la tracassait.

C'est à propos d'Harry ? l'aida Lupin qui semblait en savoir plus qu'elle ne le pensait sur sa vie.

Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Harry et moi ? C'est comme pour Draco ou Eléa j'imagine, vous l'avez senti ?

Oui, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle, je t'assure, je préfèrerais parfois ne pas avoir cette faculté, crois-moi ! s'exclama-t-il faisant sourire Hermione. Tu l'as dit à Harry et il ne l'a pas bien pris, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…, soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Il m'en veut, et ce n'est pas de ma faute, il est froid et distant et je crois que je suis en train de perdre mon meilleur ami…, réalisa soudainement Hermione avec tristesse.

Tu n'es pas en train de perdre ton ami, Hermione, mais essaie de comprendre ce qu'il peut ressentir, ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus. Ca remet en question ses idéaux familiaux, ça bouleverse tout l'équilibre de la famille parfaite qu'il pensait former avec ses parents, il doit faire son deuil de cette famille parfaite qui n'existe pas et réaliser que ses parents ne sont peut-être pas tels qu'il les avait imaginés et rêvés, expliqua Lupin avec psychologie.

J'espère que vous avez raison, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui… Il nous a surpris aussi Draco et moi, ils se sont battus et il m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit avant, et c'est vrai qu'il a plutôt raison, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça…

Au contraire, tu as le droit d'avoir ton jardin privé, une vie sentimentale et tes secrets ; tu n'as pas à tout lui dire. Bien avant qu'il sache qu'il était ton frère, il se conduisait comme tel, Hermione, et il a tout simplement agi en tant que frère vis-à-vis de Draco, continua Lupin. Il est évident maintenant que c'est plus difficile pour lui que ce soit Draco Malfoy plutôt que n'importe quel autre élève, et c'est compréhensible. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer tous ces bouleversements, Hermione. Tu n'as pas perdu ton ami, et tu verras que tu as gagné un frère…

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, analysant les paroles plutôt justes et censées de Lupin.

Merci, Professeur, déclara-t-elle finalement avec un large sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Je t'en prie. Tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux, Hermione, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter si tu as besoin.

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la salle avec un moral quelque peu retrouvé malgré la tristesse qui menaçait toujours de la submerger quand elle pensait à Harry.

Le soleil faisait scintiller comme des milliers de diamants sur le lac calme et lisse qu'Hermione admirait assise sur un gros rocher. Elle était seule, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit mais elle semblait peu s'en soucier alors qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout depuis plusieurs jours se trouver ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Elle pouvait voir quelques groupes d'élèves rire, s'amuser et patauger sur les bords du lac, et d'autres étudier sérieusement en plein soleil ou à l'ombre. L'ombre. Elle lui cacha les rayons chauds du soleil sur sa peau et elle leva la tête pour voir la raison de ce brusque désagrément.

Ca fait une demi-heure que je t'attends dans la Tour d'Astronomie…, déclara platement Draco qui s'efforçait visiblement de rester calme.

Oh, j'ai oublié, désolée…, répondit Hermione avec une moue d'excuse et les sourcils froncés.

Ca fait plaisir…, marmonna Draco en soupirant.

Je suis désolée, vraiment. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qu'on avait dit, et j'avais envie de profiter du soleil…

Sans moi ? demanda-t-il levant un sourcil interrogateur.

N-, non, pas sans toi, mais je ne savais pas où tu étais, et je pensais que…, bafouilla-t-elle avant d'abandonner ses explications foireuses.

Le lac est grand, le parc immense, on peut être ensemble sans forcément être vus de tous les élèves de l'école, Hermione, déclara-t-il semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Elle acquiesça lentement et il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'elle paraissait toujours aussi triste.

On va marcher ? demanda-t-il lui tendant une main.

Oui, bonne idée ! s'exclama-t-elle prenant sa main et se forçant à paraître plus enjouée.

Ils marchaient lentement, main dans la main, et ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés du château, longeant la rive et la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait retourner vers le château ? déclara soudainement Hermione en se retournant.

Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? Ouuuuuuhhhh, se mit à la taquiner Draco en la chatouillant.

Arrêteuuuuhhhh ! cria Hermione en se pliant en deux et essayant de se dégager. Tu sais très bien que je suis chatouilleuse, c'est pas du jeu !

« C'est pas du jeu ? » Tu as quel âge, Hermione ! se mit à rire Draco emprisonnant Hermione dans ses bras et bloquant ses mains dans les siennes derrière son dos. Tu es ma prisonnière ! Ah, ah, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? On joue moins à la maligne, hein !

Hermione esquissa un sourire en coin et commença à se frotter langoureusement contre Draco. Elle attaqua sa bouche, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et l'embrassant doucement.

Ok, tu triches là…, murmura Draco libérant ses mains et commençant à parcourir son dos tout en l'embrassant profondément.

Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rompre finalement le baiser pour reprendre leurs respirations. Hermione caressa doucement sa nuque, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, son dos, embrassant son cou.

Viens, souffla finalement Draco attrapant Hermione par la main et l'entraînant vers la forêt.

Où on va ? Draco, la forêt est interdite ! déclara Hermione n'ayant aucune envie de s'aventurer dans les profondeurs sombres de ce bois.

On ne risque pas d'y être dérangés comme ça ! répondit Draco continuant toujours de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

On devrait rentrer…, insista Hermione ralentissant la cadence.

Bébé…, se mit à geindre Draco, c'est toi qui as commencé, et puis c'est romantique dans la forêt, non ?

Excitant, c'est le mot auquel tu penses, excitant, ne me raconte pas d'histoire je t'en prie !

Peut-être, je l'avoue, mais je t'aime bébé…

Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver nue ici…, se plaignit-elle en regardant à droite et à gauche.

Nue ? Qui a dit que tu devais être nue ? continua Draco poussant Hermione de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre un tronc d'arbre.

Il recommença à l'embrasser, glissant ses mains sous son chemisier, puis sous sa jupe, atteignant son intimité et arrachant à Hermione des soupirs de satisfaction. Elle décida finalement de céder à son fantasme et l'embrassa à son tour avec la même ferveur, déboutonnant son pantalon et caressant son sexe au travers de son boxer. Il ne tenait plus, il n'en pouvait réellement plus, il était plus qu'excité vu les longs moments qu'ils avaient passé à s'allumer et s'encourager mutuellement.

Je ne veux pas me coucher ici, c'est sale et humide, je-

Retourne-toi, déclara Draco, haletant, dans un grognement.

Hermione s'exécuta et Draco libéra rapidement son sexe dur de son boxer avant de glisser ses mains le long des cuisses d'Hermione, remonter sa jupe et écarter sa culotte de sorte qu'elle n'entrave pas ses mouvements. Il la pénétra enfin par derrière dans un long soupir, et elle se cambra davantage afin de l'avoir plus profondément en elle. Il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, en même temps que ses mains trouvèrent ses seins qu'il caressa énergiquement. Elle gémissait sous ses caresses, prenant appui sur le tronc d'arbre, et il fut satisfait de voir qu'elle bougeait ses hanches de sorte à prendre le même rythme que lui et rencontrer ses coups de reins. Il accéléra le rythme et glissa deux doigts sur son clitoris qu'il se mit à titiller avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se perdre et qu'elle crie finalement son nom le conduisant jusqu'à son propre orgasme. Il resta un instant en elle, caressant ses fesses, pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration et il se retira enfin, tout en l'attirant à lui et elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, les yeux toujours fermés. Il l'embrassa dans son cou offert et posa ses mains sur son ventre, la gardant un instant tout contre lui avant qu'elle ne se retourne et réajuste ses vêtements. Il se rhabilla également et se mit à lui sourire tendrement, saisissant ensuite son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Merci bébé…, déclara-t-il amoureusement remettant les mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles dans un geste tendre.

Je t'aime, répondit-elle l'embrassant à nouveau.

Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en la prenant par la main afin qu'ils retournent au château.

Hermione avait laissé Draco rejoindre les Serpentards dans le parc et elle se mit à la recherche de ses amis dans le château. Elle aperçut Ron et Luna dans la Grande Salle, et s'avança vers eux appréhendant un peu la réaction du couple. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger, et elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à nouveau un mur en face d'elle où Ron ne lui répondrait pas et l'ignorerait royalement. Elle décida de tenter un rapprochement et pour se donner une contenance et une raison à sa venue, elle prit une morceau de tarte aux pommes et un verre de jus de citrouille avant de s'asseoir près d'eux.

Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle poliment attaquant sa part de tarte.

Non, pas du tout ! répondit Luna alors que Ron haussa les épaules.

Vous n'êtes pas sortis ? continua-t-elle regardant cette fois Ron.

Si, un peu tout à l'heure, Luna et moi, répondit Ron. Si tu veux savoir où se trouve Harry, aucune idée. Il doit certainement être avec Ginny, ajouta le rouquin avant de se lever, bientôt imité par Luna. On te laisse, on se verra tout à l'heure au dîner, bye.

Bye…, marmonna Hermione d'un air sombre, se retrouvant une fois de plus seule.

Elle croisa le regard mauvais de Pansy Parkinson qui la scrutait, et elle soupira en repoussant son assiette et son verre, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Padma et Parvati arrivèrent en gloussant et s'assirent face à Hermione attendant que cette dernière lève la tête pour engager la conversation.

Hermione, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda Parvati d'un air intéressé.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ? demanda à son tour Hermione d'un ton las et peu intéressé par le dernier ragot de l'école.

Tu n'es pas au courant ? Un bruit circule comme quoi toi et Malfoy seraient ensemble ! Des Serpentards vous auraient vus ensemble à de nombreuses reprises, c'est vrai ?

Hermione resta interdite un instant, regardant d'un air éteint les jumelles qui attendaient la réponse avec intérêt.

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi personnellement Parvati ? demanda Hermione renversant la question.

Que ce n'est pas vrai, bien évidemment ! Draco Malfoy et toi, c'est tout simplement impossible ! s'exclama Padma, répondant à la place de sa sœur.

Et bien voilà, le débat est clos, termina Hermione en se levant et quittant la Grande Salle, agacée.

Elle monta d'un pas rapide les marches conduisant à la Tour Gryffondor, et pénétra dans la salle commune en poussant un soupir de soulagement avant de se raidir en voyant Harry et Ginny attablés dans un coin. Elle baissa les yeux en croisant le regard de Ginny qui avait levé la tête, et les regarda à nouveau apercevant son amie embrasser rapidement Harry et quitter la salle commune en direction du dortoir des filles sans un regard ou un mot pour elle. Elle hésita alors sur le fait de rejoindre Harry ou non, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être une fois de plus rejetée, elle pensait avoir eu sa dose pour la journée, mais en croisant le regard interrogatif d'Harry qui se demandait visiblement aussi si elle allait le rejoindre ou non, elle fut quelque peu soulagée de n'y voir aucune animosité et s'approcha finalement, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Concernant la rumeur qui circule, ce n'est pas nous, nous n'avons rien dit à personne sur Malfoy et toi…, déclara Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, elle n'avait en fait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'un de ses amis ait pu lancer un tel bruit, et elle fut réellement abasourdie de voir qu'Harry avait trouvé nécessaire de le lui signaler. Cette remarque lui serra davantage le cœur, ça prouvait tout simplement que la confiance n'était plus de mise entre eux, et elle en fut réellement blessée.

Je sais, je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je me fous des ragots, les gens peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent…

Harry se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un ragot en l'occurrence mais d'un fait avéré, mais il préféra se taire, ne voulant pas déclencher davantage de tensions qu'il n'y avait déjà. Relancer le sujet Draco Malfoy ne mènerait de toute manière à rien, même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander si elle savait des choses sur Lucius Malfoy et les Mangemorts. Il était, après tout, à peu près sûr que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit en relation avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort, elle lui en parlerait.

Hermione remarqua qu'Harry avait devant lui la photo de la promotion de 1978 qu'elle lui avait offerte pour Noël. Elle n'avait pas revu cette photo depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient tous rendus compte qu'Eléa se trouvait dessus et qu'elle était la femme qui avait surgi pendant la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle ne savait pas l'époque qu'elle était sa mère et elle réalisa seulement maintenant en revoyant cette photo que ses parents se trouvaient dessus. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil en coin, elle mourrait d'envie de demander à Harry si elle pouvait lui emprunter quelques minutes le temps d'observer mieux ses parents, mais elle n'osa pas et emprunta au lieu de ça le manuel de Botanique d'Harry qu'elle ouvrit à la première page. Elle ne voyait que des lettres danser devant ses yeux et qui ne paraissaient pas former des mots et des phrases ayant un sens. Les dessins de plantes, herbes, arbres et autres fleurs lui donnèrent envie de s'évader et courir à nouveau dehors aussi loin qu'elle le pourrait. Elle soupira et ferma un instant les yeux en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa cape. Elle avait froid, le jour avait décliné et sans le soleil du mois de juin, la salle commune se refroidissait rapidement. Elle fut soulagée de voir Seamus apporter des bûches dans la cheminée et elle regarda, d'un air absent, le Gryffondor allumer le feu. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle n'ose parler ou même regarder Harry quand ce dernier fit tout à coup glisser lentement vers elle la précieuse photo. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il avait retourné son attention sur ses morceaux de parchemin éparpillés autour de lui.

Le temps devait avoir épargné Eléa, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle paraissait aussi jeune aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque de cette photo. Elle reconnut les mêmes yeux clairs, pétillants, rieurs et malicieux. Elle avait certes croisé à certains moments un regard plus sombre et torturé, mais leur éclat était resté intact. Les mêmes fossettes creusaient ses joues, les mêmes ridules demeuraient au coin de ses yeux quand elle arborait un large sourire sur ses lèvres pleines et charnues. Elle avait hérité de son nez aquilin, de ses cheveux souples, épais et ondulés, même s'ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur et elle était presque sûre d'avoir les mêmes lèvres qu'elle. Elle avait en fait tout le bas du visage de sa mère. Elle regarda à présent plus en détail James et scruta son visage anguleux longuement. Harry ressemblait énormément à James, elle reconnaissait les mêmes traits, le même nez, les mêmes lèvres, les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille et indomptables. Tout le monde le lui avait toujours dit et c'était vrai, Harry avait les yeux de Lily, ces grands yeux verts expressifs emplis de gentillesse et de bienveillance, alors que James avait des yeux brins moqueurs et taquins. Elle ne trouva rien en James qui pouvait attester qu'il était son père, à part une même teinte dans le regard, et étrangement, elle n'en était pas contrariée outre mesure. Lily et James avaient vraiment l'air de s'aimer, et Lily et Eléa paraissaient être d'excellentes amies. Faits contradictoires et étranges quand on savait que moins de deux ans après cette photo, elles allaient se retrouver toutes les deux enceintes du même homme… Hermione soupira finalement et repoussa la photo vers Harry lui murmurant un « merci » étouffé. Ce dernier regarda une fois encore la photo et déclara en soupirant sur un ton vide d'expression à Hermione :

C'est dommage pour tes yeux quand même, t'avais une chance sur deux…

Hermione le regarda et se mit à sourire légèrement alors qu'il tourna son regard vers elle pour lui rendre un timide sourire.

Tu es prête pour la semaine prochaine ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la semaine prochaine ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

La photo de la promo !

J'avais oublié ! se mit-elle à rire. Ca va donner…

Elle descendit déjeuner le cœur plus léger ce soir-là. Harry avait fait un effort pour ne pas être désagréable avec elle, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle savait qu'il leur restait encore un long chemin pour se retrouver totalement mais elle avait confiance et savait que le temps et la patience jouaient désormais en sa faveur.

_Poudlard, juin 1978_

_Ils s'étaient tous pressés dans le parc pour la photo de la promotion. C'était l'événement qui leur avait fait prendre conscience que dans moins d'un mois ils auraient fini la première partie de leurs études. Dans un mois, certains d'entre eux commenceraient à travailler, d'autres se prépareraient à des études supérieures. Sur les visages, les sourires n'effaçaient pas les regards inquiets et tristes. Quitter Poudlard, c'était quitter le cocon auquel ils étaient habitués. Un bouclier contre la vie d'adulte, une tour à l'abri de la vie incertaine qui se profilait devant eux, une armure contre la guerre. Car une chose était sûre, ils allaient devoir faire face au climat de guerre qui entourait la vie hors du château. Ils devraient être vigilants, ils devraient certainement se battre, certains allaient peut-être même mourir…_

_Eléa se tenait à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, observant les attitudes des élèves, devinant leurs peurs, leurs peines, mais aussi leurs joies d'avoir réussi cette première étape de leur vie. Lily riait aux éclats, entourée par les bras de James qui l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou. Rémus et Sirius plaisantaient ensemble alors que Peter faisait le clown, plus loin. Franck et Alice, main dans la main, se promenaient en attendant Hagrid qui devait prendre la photo, remplaçant le photographe toujours pas remis de son expédition aux Carpates, où il voulait faire des portraits de vampires._

_Un peu plus loin se tenaient les serdaigles et les Poufsouffles qui apparemment faisaient des pronostics sur le prochain match de Quidditch qui opposerait les Serpentards et les gryffondors, un match dont l'équipe gagnante repartirait avec la coupe de Quidditch._

_A l'écart des autres élèves, les Serpentards discutaient entre eux, complotant peut-être, médisant sûrement, arborant un sourire vénéneux qui leur allait si bien. Une chevelure blonde, presque blanche au soleil, attira son regard. Elle se souvint alors de la première fois où elle l'avait vu, de la première fois où il l'avait touchée. Lucius se retourna vers elle, il avait senti ses yeux sur lui, il lui sourit, charmeur, avec un clin d'œil. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils se voyaient en douce, cela avait un côté très excitant. Seuls Lily, Rémus et Severus étaient au courant, peut-être Rodolphus. Ils se voyaient dans des salles de cours vides, dans les cachots, dans la salle sur demande aussi._

_Même si elle n'était pas ravie de la voir avec Lucius, Lily se faisait souvent complice, pour la couvrir. Rémus, qui n'appréciait pas du tout ce retournement de situation, avait essayé plusieurs fois de la dissuader, lui disant qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse, qu'ils n'auraient jamais une relation entière, qu'elle souffrirait… Elle le savait, mais c'était plus fort que tout, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Sa seule potion contre cet amour se nommait Sirius et malheureusement elle ne pouvait plus compter sur lui._

_Hagrid arriva enfin, sous les applaudissements de nombreux élèves, ce qui tira Eléa de sa rêverie nostalgique. Il mit quelques minutes à s'installer avec l'aide de James et Rémus. Hagrid était assez maladroit, ce qui provoquait les rires chez beaucoup. Voir cet homme gigantesque manipuler cet appareil qui, dans ses mains, paraissait aussi petit qu'une carte postale était assez drôle. _

_Les élèves se rassemblèrent alors pour prendre la pose, profitant de l'absence du photographe officiel pour se mélanger sans tenir compte des Maisons. James et Lily, main dans la main, se dirigèrent vers le premier rang, emportant Eléa avec eux. Elle sentit les élèves se presser derrière elle pour contenir dans la photo, quand soudain elle sentit une main caresser furtivement ses fesses, puis lui toucher la main pour finir par la lui serrer, puis s'échapper… Lucius était à deux pas d'elle, juste à côté de Severus._

_Lily éclata de rire._

_« Nooooon ! » chuchota-t-elle tant bien que mal. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Eléa curieuse, en voyant les mines réjouies des quatre inséparables._

_« Ils ont préparé quelque chose… », lui chuchota Lily à l'oreille._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je sais pas, une surprise… »_

_« Bon c'est prêt les enfants ! » s'exclama Hagrid faisant cesser les rires. « Resserrez-vous un peu », dit-il en faisant signe de ses énormes mains._

_Les élèves se serrèrent donc pour pouvoir tous entrer dans la photo, non sans mal. _

_« Préparez-vous… attention… »_

_Lily saisit brusquement le bras d'Eléa._

_« Là-bas regarde, derrière Hagrid », dit-elle en riant, alors qu'un bruit sourd suivi d'une fine fumée blanche s'échappait de l'appareil photo._

_Eléa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Derrière Hagrid, s'élevaient quatre énormes ballons, en forme d'un lion rouge, les yeux roulant comme des billes et à la crinière dorée, d'un aigle bleu et argent dont le bec portait de grosses marguerites roses, d'un blaireau arborant un magnifique collier hawaïen et d'un serpent vert, louchant, la langue pendante. Cette joyeuse bande semblait sortir tout droit d'un dessin comique, aux couleurs criardes. Les animaux étaient accompagnés d'autres ballons multicolores qui portaient une banderole « Poudlard – Promotion 1977-1978 ». S'en suivirent ensuite d'énormes explosions de feu d'artifices multicolores, à la plus grande joie des élèves qui applaudirent les auteurs anonymes de la farce, bien que tout le monde se doutait de leur identité._

_Les élèves s'éparpillèrent dans le parc en riant pour profiter de cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Eléa resta une bonne heure avec Lily et les garçons, les félicitant pour leur feu d'artifices. Ils parlèrent de leur futures carrières, des ASPIC et bien sûr du match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu le week-end suivant. Eléa les surprit tous en leur disant que peut-être elle assisterait au match, personne n'osa interrompre cet après-midi de détente en lui demandant quelle équipe elle soutiendrait et elle leur en fut reconnaissante._

_Elle rejoignit un peu plus tard les Serpentards en grande discussion._

_« … espérant que ce gros abruti sait cadrer une photo », termina bellatrix._

_« Cadrée ou pas, la photo sera gâchée par ta simple présence… », répliqua Eléa avant même de s'asseoir._

_« Eléa… », soupira Bellatrix, « il faudrait que tu comprennes que tu ne fais pas partie de cette Maison, et que ta présence n'est pas indispensable… »_

_« Toujours à vous étriper en public ? » trancha une voix froide derrière elles._

_« Sev, tu as l'air en grande forme ! » se moqua Eléa._

_« Je hais l'été et les photos, autant avouer que cette journée n'a été qu'un désastre… », avoua-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle._

_« J'aime bien les photos », déclara Crabbe, qui pour une fois avait réussi à mettre dans la même phrase sujet, verbe et complément au grand étonnement du groupe._

_« J'ai toujours l'air d'avoir avalé un parapluie dessus », bougonna Severus._

_« Je dois dire que pour une fois Potter a eu une bonne idée, au moins la plupart souriront sur la photo », soupira Lucius._

_« Je n'ai pas souri », dit platement Severus. « En plus j'avais le soleil dans les yeux. »_

_« Arrête de râler Sev… », le consola Eléa._

_« Bon », coupa Rodolphus, « on s'organise pour les révisions ? »_

_Ils décidèrent de former des groupes de révision par matières avec à la tête le meilleur élève dans le domaine pour les faire travailler. Severus s'occupait de la potion et de la Botanique, Lucius de la divination et des Sortilèges, Eléa de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de la Métamorphose, pour les options ils formaient des groupes de deux ou trois. Ils avaient décidé de travailler de cette manière pour mettre toutes leur chance de leur côté. Eléa n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce genre de révisions, mais Lucius lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien les aider, et elle avait accepté._

_Little Hangleton, vendredi 6 juin 1997_

Eléa sortit de la réunion matinale des Mangemorts avec un début de migraine. Non seulement elle se sentait de moins en moins impliquée et intéressée par les discussions sans fin qui se déroulaient durant des heures dans le Grand Salon, mais elle commençait en plus à s'inquiéter sérieusement de la tournure que prenaient les opérations. Hermione était en danger et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de l'avertir et essayer de la convaincre par un moyen quelconque de la rejoindre afin d'assurer sa sécurité. Lucius était resté discuter avec Rodolphus et Rabastan, elle passa rapidement dans sa chambre récupérer les lettres que lui avaient données Hermione afin de les lire au soleil dans le jardin et descendit lentement le grand escalier. Elle s'arrêta en soupirant en voyant Bellatrix la fixer avec un regard mauvais, elle devait se contrôler, elle le savait et elle se força à songer aux lettres, à Hermione, et à leur prochaine rencontre pour ne pas penser à ses pulsions meurtrières. Bellatrix ne lui facilitait malheureusement pas la tâche…

Tu écris encore à ce traître Eléa ! demanda d'un air outré Bellatrix en voyant le paquet de lettres qu'Eléa tenait fermement contre elle.

Eléa prit une profonde inspiration inutile et se força à ignorer celle qui commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système.

Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle ! insista Bellatrix et Eléa se demanda un instant si elle cherchait à se prendre une autre raclée ou si elle ne voulait pas au contraire se faire des amis, d'une manière peu conventionnelle il fallait l'avouer.

Tu veux vraiment une réponse à cette question ? demanda en retour Eléa sur un ton glacial.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à se diriger vers le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée quand Eléa ferma les yeux, ne pouvant se retenir davantage. Le tapis de l'entrée bougea soudainement, se mettant à glisser sur le sol brusquement et Bellatrix perdit l'équilibre, tombant lourdement sur le dos en étouffant un petit cri. Eléa fit un énorme effort pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le ridicule dont venait faire preuve Bellatrix dans sa chute, mais au lieu de ça, elle descendit majestueusement les quelques marches qu'il lui restait d'un air digne et supérieur. Elle regarda Bellatrix de toute sa hauteur et déclara sur un ton neutre, faussement bienveillant avant de sortir du manoir :

J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'ai toujours dit que ce tapis était dangereux…

Il n'était pas loin de midi, il faisait chaud, le soleil était au zénith et l'été se pressait alors que le printemps n'avait pas terminé son règne. Eléa choisit le compromis de s'installer moitié à l'ombre, moitié au soleil et elle examina les lettres s'assurant qu'elles étaient classées dans l'ordre chronologique. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à un rythme supérieur à la moyenne, elle savait que ces lettres étaient adressées à la mère adoptive d'Hermione, mais sa fille lui faisait un minimum confiance pour la laisser lire ces propos censés être confidentiels et sa lecture n'en serait que plus solennelle. Elle se sentait seule depuis quelque temps, Hermione lui manquait terriblement et elle ne vivait que pour leur prochaine rencontre. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre elle et Lucius depuis leur dernière violente dispute quand elle avait voulu tuer Bellatrix, et ce dernier semblait passer plus de temps que nécessaire auprès de Voldemort, et son implication dans la guerre ne cessait de s'intensifier. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'éloigner de lui, elle ne le lui dirait sûrement pas, plus maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, et cette faiblesse l'agaçait parce qu'elle en était dépendante et qu'elle ne pouvait la contrôler. Elle dénoua le ruban rouge reliant les précieuses missives et déplia la première en tremblant légèrement.

_« Maman… Tu me manques… beaucoup… Il n'y a pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu embrasseras papa pour moi, et tu lui diras combien je l'aime, je crois que je ne lui ai pas assez dit quand j'en avais encore l'occasion… » _Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux en réalisant qu'ils avaient tué les parents de sa propre fille. Même si elle n'était pas celle qui avait jeté le sort fatal, elle ne s'en sentait pas moins personnellement responsable. Elle avait réellement gâché la vie de sa fille, elle avait vraiment tout raté et elle s'en voulait. Et si elle n'avait pas essayé de fuir cette nuit-là, si elle était restée auprès des Mangemorts, auprès de Lucius, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Non, elle avait fait le bon choix. Même si ça lui crevait le cœur de l'admettre, il valait mieux qu'Hermione ait été élevée par des Moldus plutôt que de grandir dans un environnement obscur qui était finalement toute sa vie et qui n'était pas un environnement propice à l'épanouissement d'un enfant.

_« Tu restes ma seule et unique maman, elle ne pourra jamais te remplacer, je te le promets._ » Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de réclamer un statut de mère vis-à-vis d'Hermione, elle n'avait pas été sa mère, elle ne l'avait pas élevée mais elle espérait plus que tout avoir au moins gagné un statut particulier dans son cœur.

« _Il m'a finalement embrassé hier soir... Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, mais je tenais à ce que tu sois la première au courant. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir le dire à Harry, et à Ginny... Pour Harry, c'est exclu je sais, je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction... Pour Ginny, je ne sais pas. Elle ne comprendrait pas non plus je pense, les Malfoy ont causé tellement de tort à sa famille qu'elle n'accepterait pas. » _Eléa fronça les sourcils. Ca ne pouvait pas être… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi elle pensait… Elle se mit à lire plus rapidement les lettres, dévorée d'une soudaine envie de voir apparaître clairement ce qui se cachait derrière ces allusions subtiles qu'elle aurait pu écrire elle-même il y a vingt ans. Elle sourit en lisant certains passages sur la scolarité de sa fille, elle se reconnaissait également dans la manière dont Hermione décrivait ses sentiments face à ses études.

Puis, le passage tant attendu fit enfin son apparition et elle en eut le souffle coupé, s'empêchant de respirer pendant quelques secondes. _« Draco est rentré chez lui ce week-end, il va revoir son père, j'en suis sûre. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de le perdre… »_ Draco. Draco Malfoy. Hermione, sa fille, avait un petit ami et il s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Ironique dans un sens. Elle retint un fou rire, elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de rire, et elle mit une main devant sa bouche alors que ses larmes se mêlèrent aux rires étouffés. Ce n'était pas si étonnant finalement, si Draco avait le même aura que son père, il était normal que sa fille ait pu être attirée par lui. Elle souhaitait vraiment rencontrer Draco Malfoy à présent et juger par elle-même celui qui avait réussi à capturer le cœur d'Hermione. Les choses risqueraient d'être compliquées par cet état de fait. Ce n'était pas qu'elles étaient simples, au contraire, elles étaient ambiguës du fait de son appartenance au clan des Mangemorts, de son attachement pour Lucius mais aussi de son amour indéfini pour Hermione. Hermione savait-elle que son petit ami aidait son père ? Eléa en doutait, et elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, il fallait qu'elle le découvre d'elle-même, et vite. La guerre approchait, les premières hostilités ne tarderaient pas à être déclenchées et il valait mieux savoir dans quel camp se situer dès le départ. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle voit Hermione, et elle décida de lui envoyer un hibou le plus rapidement possible.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon cœur ?

Elle n'avait pas vu Lucius approcher tellement elle était prise dans sa lecture et ses pensées.

Je… Ce sont des lettres d'Hermione, qu'elle a écrites à sa mère adoptive mais qu'elle tenait à me faire lire…, expliqua-t-elle encore sous le coup de l'émotion. J'ai vraiment l'impression de la découvrir et de la connaître mieux, Lucius.

Je suis ravi pour toi mon cœur, répondit sincèrement Lucius avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione a un petit ami tu sais…

Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas étonnant tu sais, c'est de son âge.

Tu ne devines pas qui c'est ? continua-t-elle, curieuse.

Je devrais ? Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Laisse-moi réfléchir cinq minutes… Un des Wesley, le rouquin ami de Potter dont le prénom m'échappe, non ?

Eléa secoua la tête en guise de négation et Lucius soupira.

Je ne sais pas alors amour, j'avoue ne pas connaître le cercle des amis de ta fille vois-tu…

C'est Draco, Lucius, déclara sans autre explication Eléa.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma en fronçant les sourcils.

Intéressant…, finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire en coin.

Tu n'aurais pas dit ça si tu n'avais pas su qu'elle était ma fille ! rétorqua Eléa un brin agacée bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Je ne le nie pas, déclara Lucius sans ciller. Je savais qu'il était amoureux, c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure et je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage…

Est-ce que tu réalises, Lucius ? Nos enfants ! Nos enfants sont amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Les Malfoy sont irrésistibles, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? déclara sur un ton séducteur Lucius.

J'avoue que ça m'a amusé quelque peu, mais ça m'inquiète aussi Lucius… Ils sont en danger à Poudlard, j'ai peur tu sais…

Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco connaît les passages secrets du château, ils pourront s'échapper facilement, j'ai tout prévu, amour. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais mettre mon fils en danger, je sais ce que je fais.

J'ai peur quand même, insista Eléa en haussant les épaules et détournant son regard.

Tu ne dois pas lui dire, Eléa, déclara plus durement Lucius semblant lire dans ses pensées en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu ne dois pas le dire à Hermione, je te l'interdis, elle risquerait de tout gâcher !

Ne t'énerve pas…, marmonna-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement. Lucius…, est-ce que je lui dis pour nous deux ? Je sais beaucoup de choses sur elle à présent, et je m'aperçois qu'elle ne sait rien de moi… Elle sait que nous sommes dans le même camp, mais est-ce que je dois lui dire pour nous ?

Non ! répondit avec autant de véhémence Lucius. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle sache une telle chose pour le moment, c'est inutile.

Eléa acquiesça et se retint de lui demander agressivement si leur relation était inutile dans le sens insignifiante, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Lucius n'avait peut-être pas tort, il valait mieux qu'Hermione ne soit pas au courant pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner ce qui pouvait y avoir entre Draco et Hermione, et elle savait qu'en lui révélant leur relation, les choses risqueraient de se compliquer entre les deux adolescents. Elle ne songea qu'à une chose durant le week-end qui sembla passer au ralenti : envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour la voir au plus vite.

_Poudlard, mercredi 11 juin 1997_

_« Eléa, _

_Merci pour ta lettre qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis très impatiente de te voir aussi, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ; mais vendredi, ce ne sera pas possible. C'est la finale de Quidditch qui oppose les Gryffondors aux Serpentards, et que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde, il faut que je vois ça ! Sans compter qu'il y aura une fête si on gagne ! et si on perd aussi d'ailleurs je crois… Quant à ce week-end, il sera plutôt occupé aussi. Les cours se terminent bientôt mais le Professeur Snape n'a pas l'air d'être au courant que l'année sera finie dans deux semaines… Et puis j'ai promis à mon petit ami de passer du temps avec lui. Je te propose un rendez-vous dans une semaine, mercredi prochain, 21h, notre endroit habituel. Dis-moi si ça te va. Je t'embrasse, à bientôt, Hermione. »_

Hermione… Hermione !

Hermione leva les yeux de son morceau de parchemin pour apercevoir Harry en train de la regarder avec empressement.

C'est l'heure de la photo, dépêche-toi, on est déjà en retard ! expliqua Harry devant son regard interrogateur.

Oh, d'accord… Harry, est-ce que je-

Oui, la coupa Harry, tu peux emprunter Hedwige pour envoyer ta lettre à Eléa, dépêche maintenant !

Hermione acquiesça avec un grand sourire et alors que Ron, Neville et Harry descendaient déjà de la Tour Gryffondor, elle attacha sa lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et lui donna quelques miettes de biscuit et une petite caresse affectueuse avant de lui transmettre les directives de sa mission.

Elle descendit ensuite rapidement les étages jusqu'au Grand Hall où elle trouva Draco en grande discussion avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle fronça les sourcils et passa à côté d'eux, la tête haute, sans un regard aux deux Serpentards. Draco la suivit du regardet soupira en levant les yeux au ciel n'écoutant plus les affabulations de la petite brunette qui commençait à l'agacer. Il sortit dans le parc et chercha Hermione du regard parmi la foule des sixièmes années rassemblées pour la photo. Elle se tenait les bras croisés à côté d'Harry, attendant que le photographe arrive et donne ses instructions, et elle détourna la tête en croisant son regard. Le photographe arriva enfin et Hermione fronça les sourcils en apercevant un petit homme rondouillard dans un costume sombre.

Vous avez vu cette cicatrice qu'il a dans le cou…, souffla Harry qui avait à peu près la même tête qu'Hermione.

Ca date de quelques années apparemment…, déclara Ron. Il paraît qu'il est parti photographier des vampires dans les Carpates il y a une vingtaines d'années, et il n'en serait pas revenu indemne…

Vous pensez que c'est un… vampire ? demanda Neville avec une mine horrifiée.

Non Neville, les vampires ne supportent pas la lumière du jour. Il a seulement dû se faire mordre je suppose, répondit Hermione ne quittant pas des yeux le petit bonhomme.

Mais quand on se fait mordre par un vampire, on ne devient pas vampire soi-même ? insista Harry, hypnotisé lui aussi par le photographe.

Non ! Vous ne vous souvenez plus du cours du Professeur Lupin en troisième année ou quoi ! On ne devient vampire qu'après avoir bu soi-même le sang de ce vampire une fois qu'il nous a tué en buvant notre sang ! Il paraît que c'est une expérience douloureuse et fascinante à la fois… Se voir mourir, puis renaître en quelque sorte d'une façon totalement différente, avec des sens nouveaux et exacerbés, une vision nouvelle du monde qui nous entoure…

Les trois garçons regardèrent d'un air ébahi la jeune sorcière.

Tu en as déjà fait l'expérience ou quoi ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un vieux chêne sous lequel la photo de leur promotion allait être prise.

Bien ! commença le photographe. Voici comment nous allons nous organiser. Les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards, vous monterez sur la petite estrade. Les Serpentards à droite et les Poufsouffles à gauche… Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles, vous vous placerez devant, les Gryffondors à droite, les Serdaigles à gauche. Dans le calme s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama le photographe alors que le groupe des élèves se pressait pour s'installer.

Une fois que les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards furent installés, les deux autres Maisons firent en sorte à leur tour de se placer afin d'entrer dans le cadre du photographe. Tout le monde fut finalement à sa place au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Le photographe déclencha son appareil au moment où Hermione sentit Harry lui prendre la main et Draco frôler ses cheveux, et elle ne sut dire quelle attention lui fit le plus plaisir alors qu'elle souhaitait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

La séance photo terminée, les élèves se pressèrent pour rentrer au château afin d'aller prendre un goûter dans la Grande Salle ou l'emporter pour le manger dehors, dans le parc. Hermione croisa à nouveau le regard de Draco qui lui fit le signe qu'elle reconnut et elle acquiesça. Luna et Ginny rejoignirent les sixièmes années avec des paquets pleins les bras.

On a apporté le goûter ! déclara Luna avec enthousiasme.

Cool, répliqua Ron voulant chiper un muffin dans un des sacs mais Luna l'en empêcha en lui donnant une claque sur la main.

On va s'installer près du lac ? proposa Ginny.

Ouais, bonne idée ! acquiesça Harry.

Je… je ne viens pas avec vous, il faut que j'aille… faire…, bafouilla Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna la dévisagèrent et Ginny se dirigea en soupirant vers le lac, suivie par Ron et Luna qui tira la manche de Neville.

Tu comprendras si je ne te dis pas de lui donner le bonjour de ma part…, déclara sombrement Harry avant de suivre ses amis.

Je n'en demande pas tant, marmonna Hermione en haussant les épaules se dirigeant vers le château afin de monter jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie.

J'en ai marre…, déclara Hermione en pénétrant dans la Tour et voyant Draco assis sur la troisième marche des escaliers conduisant au balcon.

De quoi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle était en train de s'asseoir entre ses jambes, sur la deuxième marche des escaliers.

Tout…, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules tout en passant ses bras autour de ses genoux et posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

Même de moi ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Même de toi et tes questions stupides ! répondit-elle en riant. Sérieusement Draco, j'en peux plus, vivement que l'année se termine et que je sorte d'ici…

Et moi je ne veux pas que l'année se termine, tu vas trop me manquer…, déclara Draco avec une moue boudeuse. Tu iras où ?

Le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas… Je crois qu'il est exclu que j'aille avec Eléa vu qu'elle est avec les Mangemorts… Je ne sais plus à quel monde j'appartiens Draco, les Moldus, les Sorciers… Avec qui je vais vivre désormais ? Je n'ai plus personne…

Ne dis pas ça bébé…, déclara Draco aussi triste que pouvait l'être Hermione tout en caressant ses cheveux. Tu m'as moi, je t'aime…

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux un instant. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Draco ne reprenne le cours de la conversation.

Je ne faisais que discuter avec Pansy Parkinson tout à l'heure, Hermione… Elle ne me disait de toute manière rien d'intéressant…

Comme quoi ?

Quoi, comme quoi ?

Elle te disait quoi ? clarifia Hermione se demandant si elle avait vraiment envie de le savoir.

Je ne sais même plus, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Elle espérait être à côté de moi sur la photo ou quelque chose comme ça…

Oh. Elle est amoureuse de toi…

J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.

Ce n'était pas une question, soupira Hermione. Des bruits circulent Draco, sur toi et moi, comme quoi on serait ensemble. Des Serpentards nous ont vus paraît-il…

Je sais. Je m'en fous. C'est important pour toi ? Je veux dire, ça te préoccupe, ça t'ennuie ou autre chose ?

Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas que tout le monde le sache finalement… Ca ne pourrait pas être pire, si ?

Sérieux ? Tu voudrais qu'on ne se cache plus ?

Je ne sais pas, tu en penses quoi ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée bébé… Pour toi je veux dire. Tes amis ne l'ont déjà pas super bien pris, j'ai peur pour toi, que ce soit pire, que tu sois rejetée par tes amis Gryffondors et puis bon, du côté des Serpentards, ça ne sera pas mieux je crois…

Tu as peur de perdre ton statut de leader si tes copains apprennent que tu sors avec une Sang de Bourbe ! demanda Hermione se retournant tout à coup pour regarder Draco dans les yeux.

Quoi ? N-, non ! Enfin, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que-

Oublie, le coupa Hermione en se levant, c'était juste une réflexion comme ça, une mauvaise idée visiblement… Je vais remonter dans ma chambre un petit moment.

Si tu veux que tout le monde le sache pour nous et qu'on ne se cache plus, c'est d'accord bébé. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour te rendre heureuse, tu le sais, déclara Draco qui s'était levé à son tour.

Non, laisse tomber, on verra plus tard. Mieux vaut finir l'année tranquillement sans faire de vague, rétorqua Hermione en se réfugiant dans les bras de son petit ami.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant qu'Hermione ne se dégage des bras de Draco et lui demande avec un petit sourire en coin :  
- Prêt pour le match de vendredi ?

Ne me cherche pas espèce de sale Gryffondor ! rétorqua Draco avec le même sourire.

Serpentard à la manque !

Gryffondor, tête de porc !

Serpentard, tête de lard ! J'ai autre chose qui rime avec Serpentard tu sais…

Tu crois que je n'ai rien d'autre qui rime avec Gryffondor !

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de sortir de la Tour d'Astronomie et partir chacun de leur côté.

_Poudlard, juin 1978_

_Le bureau du directeur était plongé dans la lumière dorée du soleil couchant. Rémus, James, Peter, Sirius, Lily et quelques autres élèves attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui les avaient convoqués par lettre le matin même. Une convocation aussi soudaine les avait inquiétés. Ils étaient une poignée, ils avaient organisé une sorte de résistance, surveillant certains élèves, en particulier les Serpentards, reportant à Dumbledore les faits inquiétants. Ils avaient déjà un pied dans l'Ordre du Phénix et plus la fin de leurs études approchait, plus leurs débuts dans la résistance approchaient, avec cette fois-ci des enjeux plus importants, des missions plus dangereuses._

_Il entra enfin dans le bureau et leur adressa un sourire, les regardant un par un, comme un appel silencieux. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et les invita à faire de même, faisant apparaître des chaises au dossiers recouverts de tapisserie._

_Il prit en premier des nouvelles des différentes surveillances effectuées dans le château, puis leur exposa la raison de leur rendez-vous._

_Une chose l'inquiétait depuis longtemps, depuis le mois de décembre pour être précis. Une élève avait pratiqué un acte de magie noire très élevé, fabriquant un extrait de pouvoir. Il leur expliqua qu'entre de mauvaises mains, cet extrait, si difficile à fabriquer, pouvait contenir les pouvoirs d'un grand sorcier. Placé dans une pierre précieuse purifiée et enchantée, il pouvait devenir une arme redoutable, remplacer une baguette magique. Bien utilisé, il pouvait tripler les pouvoirs d'un sorcier ou amplifier les effets d'un sort._

_Cet extrait de pouvoir se trouvait en possession de Lucius Malfoy. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. En révélant le nom de Lucius, ils savaient très bien qui avait fabriqué l'extrait. Elle seule en était capable et était assez tête brûlée pour le faire dans l'enceinte du château. Dumbledore leur demanda de faire silence. Il ne nia pas que sa fille était l'auteur de cet objet. A quoi bon ? L'heure n'était pas aux explications, mais à l'action. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette puce, dans les mains du préfet de Serpentard. Il décida alors de leur confier la mission de le ramener. _

_Ce week-end, le match de Quidditch viderait sûrement tout le château, la voie serait donc libre pour pénétrer les dortoirs de Serpentard et s'emparer de l'extrait de pouvoir. Il leur laissait carte blanche pour l'organisation, il voulait juste être prévenu en cas de problème ou quand la puce serait récupérée. Il nomma James comme leader de cette mission. Ils devaient agir vite et bien._

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 12 juin 1997_

Le jour déclinait, la nuit commençait à s'installer et les bougies illuminaient le manoir lui donnant une vision quelque peu fantasmagorique. Eléa s'ennuyait davantage chaque jour, elle aurait été toujours à Azkaban que ça n'aurait pas été pire. Quelquefois, durant la nuit, elle était prise d'envies irrésistibles de s'enfuir de ce manoir et d'emmener Hermione loin, très loin d'ici, pour tout recommencer à zéro, toutes les deux, rien que toutes les deux. Même si elle devait laisser Lucius derrière elle, elle se sentait prête à tout abandonner pour Hermione, pour être avec elle, et pour enfin jouer son rôle de mère qu'elle avait tant désiré parfaire depuis toute petite. Elle regardait d'un air absent le feu dans la cheminée de sa chambre danser joyeusement, d'une manière presque provocante. Lucius entra dans la chambre, à peine éclairée si ce n'est par une bougie posée sur la poutre de la cheminée, et s'approcha d'Eléa, recroquevillée dans un large fauteuil.

Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger mon cœur ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Rien, je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle le regard toujours dans le vide.

Je sais que les choses ont plutôt été tendues ces derniers temps chaton, je suis désolé, s'excusa Lucius. J'aimerais qu'on se retrouve toi et moi, Eléa… Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, je t'emmènerai où tu le désires, dans un endroit romantique, où on serait que tous les deux…

Pourquoi ? Pour y faire quoi ? Baiser dans un endroit autre que cette chambre, Lucius ? demanda durement Eléa en regardant Lucius qui se raidit instantanément devant l'agressivité de sa compagne.

Je suis désolée…, soupira-t-elle en voyant le regard blessé de Lucius qui faisait pourtant des efforts considérables pour sauver leur couple malmené depuis les derniers évènements. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est juste que… Hermione me manque, j'aurais dû la voir demain et le rendez-vous est remis à mercredi prochain, et mercredi prochain, c'est loin…

Lucius ne répondit pas et acquiesça en gardant son regard dur et son air hautain.

Tu me manques aussi…, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans des endroits extravagants, être avec toi me suffit, du moment que tu es avec moi toi aussi, rien qu'avec moi Lucius, et pas avec tes réunions et tes plans dans la tête…

Il lui prit la main et elle se leva pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

Dis-moi où tu voudrais aller…, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille tout en caressant ses bras nus.

Nulle part… C'est trop loin de toute manière…, répondit-elle passant ses mains sous sa cape.

Dis-moi quand même, ferme les yeux et décris-moi l'endroit amour…

Je ne sais même pas où c'est tu sais, c'est un endroit qui n'existe pas, je l'ai imaginé j'en suis sûre…

A quoi il ressemble ?

Eléa ferma les yeux et Lucius la fit danser lentement en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille.

Il y a un grand bâtiment blanc…, commença-t-elle. Je le vois d'où je suis… Je crois que je suis dans une petite maison mais je ne suis pas sûre… Le décor à l'extérieur est magnifique. J'ai une vue sur une petite place où il y a une fontaine au milieu. Une petite église ne doit pas être loin parce que j'entends les cloches sonner, c'est un mariage, ou un baptême, un événement heureux… Le temps semble s'accélérer, la nuit tombe. La place est éclairée par des petites lumières suspendues à des guirlandes et elles dansent sur les devantures des deux restaurants qui se font face. Des gens y dînent dehors, il fait doux pour la saison, ils rient et semblent heureux… Il est plus tard, les gens sont partis, le restaurant est fermé, les lumières sont éteintes et seule la lune se reflète dans la fontaine. C'est simple mais joli…

Comment est la pièce dans laquelle tu te trouves ? demanda Lucius.

Je ne sais pas, je voudrais aller m'asseoir près de la fontaine… J'ai la tête qui tourne Lucius…, déclara finalement Eléa agrippant les bras de Lucius qui avait accéléré les tournoiements.

Ouvre les yeux alors, répondit-il stoppant le mouvement.

Eléa ouvrit les yeux et découvrit d'un air ébahi la fontaine de son rêve en face d'elle.

Mais… mais, on n'a pas transplané, si ?

Non, cœur, on n'a pas transplané, cet endroit n'existe pas, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit, c'est magique chaton ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Eléa ! Tu peux aller t'asseoir au bord de la fontaine, tu en meurs d'envie, vas-y !

Eléa esquissa un sourire et s'approcha lentement de la fontaine, ne la quittant pas des yeux de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle reconnut le bâtiment blanc de sa description et les restaurants qui se faisaient face. Elle se hissa de façon à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine, et elle passa une main hésitante dans l'eau claire qu'elle trouva fraîche. Lucius la rejoignit et elle pointa d'un doigt la petite maison de ville à étage en face d'eux.

Tu vois cette maison ? C'est la nôtre… Tous les soirs, on dîne à ce petit restaurant italien et les week-ends, Hermione et Draco viennent nous rendre visite et on dîne tous les quatre dans le restaurant d'en face…

Elle prit le bras de Lucius et glissa sa main dans la sienne en posant sa tête sur son épaule avant de fermer les yeux.

Je suis tellement fatiguée Lucius…

C'est normal chaton, produire une telle magie est exténuant, tu m'y as aidé, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver seul…

Elle n'entendait plus que la voix de Lucius dans le lointain tandis qu'elle se sentait sombrer malgré elle, ne pouvant contrôler sa descente dans les bras de Morphée. Lucius la retint pour ne pas qu'elle tombe du rebord du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et il la porta jusqu'au lit où il la coucha précautionneusement dans les draps doux et soyeux. Il écarta les cheveux de son visage et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Bonne nuit mon amour…, souffla-t-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés avant d'éteindre la bougie sur la cheminée d'un claquement de doigts.

_Poudlard, juin 1978_

_La foule en délire scandait les noms des joueurs alors qu'ils volaient à vive allure sous le soleil de juin. Eléa s'était assise avec Lily mais ne criait pas, elle avait choisi de n'être qu'une spectatrice, ne supportant aucune équipe. Rémus, Sirius, Peter et Lily avaient essayé de lui communiquer leur enthousiasme sans grand succès et acceptèrent cet état de fait en pensant qu'il était déjà miraculeux qu'elle soit venue de son plein gré._

_Eléa regardait donc les joueurs virevolter dans les airs. Elle observa aussi les différentes tribunes. Les Serpentards avaient fait des banderoles, dont certaines assez éloquentes s'adressaient aux Gryffondors et soutenaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leur équipe. La tribune des professeurs était remplie et son père la présidait, un sourire aux lèvres alors que Gryffondor venait de marquer un but, égalisant le score. Tout le château était là, voulant assister à cet événement qui marquait pour les septièmes années le dernier week-end de détente._

_Poudlard, vendredi 13 juin 1997_

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait donné son accord, le Directeur avait finalement été convaincu par Mme Bibine qui avait fait valoir comme argument principal que c'était la fin de l'année et le dernier match de la saison. Les rapprochements entre les Maisons avaient plutôt porté leurs fruits et une fête après la finale de Quidditch n'était pas une mauvaise idée, surtout que l'issue du match importait peu au bout du compte. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Mme Bibine et Dumbledore avait préféré ne pas relever bien qu'il savait que l'enjeu était important pour les deux Maisons qui avaient toujours été en compétition.

Hagrid, aidé des Préfets des quatre Maisons, installa des tréteaux dans le parc et un chapiteau avant de suspendre des guirlandes lumineuses qui éclaireraient le buffet une fois que la nuit serait tombée en fin de soirée. Ils installèrent également des grandes torches qui devaient éclairer le site, et Hagrid, à la demande de Dumbledore, délimita un périmètre magique qu'il était impossible de franchir afin d'assurer la sécurité des élèves.

Après la fin des cours, les Préfets furent convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui insista pour que ces derniers fassent preuve de responsabilité et de surveillance durant la fête. Hermione ne pouvait s'en empêcher mais elle n'arrivait pas à avoir un regard ou une parole agréable pour le Directeur qu'elle dévisageait avec un air détaché et un regard froid. Dumbledore s'en était aperçu, il en était attristé bien sûr, mais il était persuadé que les choses finiraient par changer et évoluer. Il était d'un naturel optimiste ou du moins se forçait à l'être après les évènements tragiques qui avaient jalonnés sa longue vie.

Le match était sur le point de débuter et Hermione arriva en courant dans les tribunes. Elle avait été absorbée par ses lectures dans la bibliothèque et ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'heure qui tournait quand Neville était finalement venu la chercher. Elle chercha Luna du regard et aperçut enfin la jeune blondinette assise sur un banc, au milieu des tribunes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers elle en dérangeant quelques Gryffondors et quelques Serdaigles qui râlèrent par son passage devant leurs yeux bien qu'il n'y avait pour le moment rien à voir, ce qui l'énerva quelque peu. Neville lui adressa un grand sourire et se poussa afin qu'elle s'asseye à côté de lui. Elle le remercia avec un grand sourire et prit place entre Neville et Luna qui commença à engager la conversation.

J'espère que ça ira pour Gin'…

Comment ça ? demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle s'est foulée la cheville hier en sortant du cours de Potions, expliqua Luna. Mme Pomfresh lui a donné un remède mais sa cheville la faisait encore souffrir ce matin, ça lui lançait beaucoup. Si elle a trop mal, je pense qu'ils devront la remplacer… Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle joue, mais elle a insisté.

Oh, je l'ignorais…, murmura Hermione sur un ton triste.

En temps normal, elle aurait été la première vers qui Ginny se serait tournée pour lui confier ses maux, ses doutes, ses inquiétudes et les évènements de sa vie. Mais elle n'était de toute évidence plus sa confidente, plus sa meilleure amie et elle se demanda si elle était au moins toujours son amie…

Tu soutiens les Gryffondors ou les Serpentards, Hermione ? lui demanda tout à coup Neville la sortant de ses pensées.

Quoi ? Les Gryffondors bien évidemment ! répondit sans hésiter la jeune sorcière.

Ok, mais tu sais, je comprendrais si tu avais décidé de supporter les Serpentards…

Non, Neville, je supporte les Gryffondors, depuis toujours !

D'accord, tiens alors.

Neville lui tendit un badge avec un slogan en faveur des Gryffondors qu'elle accrocha à son pull avec un sourire.

Les deux équipes firent enfin leur entrée sur le terrain sous l'acclamation de la foule en délire, véritablement surexcitée par un des évènements marquants de la fin de l'année scolaire. Mme Bibine donna ses dernières recommandations aux deux équipes, puis elle siffla le début du match qui débuta enfin. Les vingt premières minutes se déroulèrent plutôt d'une manière conventionnelle où chacune des équipes marquait des points sans jamais creuser un écart significatif. Selon Hermione, le match était même plutôt ennuyeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'aucun des joueurs n'osait prendre une initiative ou oser une action de peur d'échouer et de conduire son équipe vers la défaite. Même Harry et Draco n'arrivaient pas à repérer le Vif d'Or tandis qu'ils se guettaient mutuellement du coin de l'œil tentant parfois une action dans le but de se déstabiliser et faire baisser à l'autre son attention. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, le Vif d'Or passa enfin devant les yeux d'Harry qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour se lancer à sa poursuite, talonné par Draco qui l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Ginny avait du mal à tenir sur son balai et elle faisait un effort considérable pour continuer de participer tandis qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de déclarer forfait pour aller s'asseoir alors que sa cheville la faisait réellement souffrir. Elle ne voulait cependant pas laisser tomber ses coéquipiers mais elle espérait qu'Harry ne tarde pas trop à se saisir de la précieuse petite boule ailée. Le match trouva finalement un dénouement confus, dans un enchaînement de manœuvres et de cris pour le moins déroutants. Ginny n'était plus concentrée et errait dans les airs sans se soucier du match qui était en train de se jouer entre Harry et Draco qui poursuivaient le Vif d'Or à toute allure, se mettant des bâtons dans les roues tout en essayant de se semer mutuellement. Ginny avait perdu de l'altitude, elle s'était mise à sangloter doucement alors qu'elle souffrait le martyr et elle ne vit pas arriver les deux attrapeurs dont l'attention n'était dirigée que vers leur but ultime et commun. Ce fut Draco qui la remarqua le premier et Harry, trop absorbé et hypnotisé par le Vif d'Or, ne vit pas qu'il se dirigeait droit sur elle.

Potter ! hurla le Serpentard en s'arrêtant net.

Harry s'aperçut enfin de la présence de sa petite amie sur laquelle il se dirigeait à vive allure et poussa un « putain » de surprise avant de dévier sa trajectoire, non sans avoir fait une belle peur à Ginny qui lâcha ses mains de son balai, ce qui fit crier cette fois Harry de là où il se trouvait. Draco vit qu'elle perdait l'équilibre et la retint de justesse et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander en voyant ses larmes couler sur ses joues :

Ca va ?

La rouquine, sous le choc et le coup de l'émotion, ne répondit pas fixant le Serpentard avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle regarda finalement derrière Draco qui se retourna pour suivre son regard et découvrir le Vif d'Or à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Harry ne sembla pas intéressé par la boule dorée tandis qu'il revenait vers Ginny. Draco se lança donc seul à la poursuite du Vif d'Or qu'il ne tarda pas à attraper sans autre entrave. Un cri s'éleva des tribunes, suivi par le sifflet de Mme Bibine qui indiqua la fin du match et la victoire des Serpentards.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda finalement Luna, abasourdie par l'issue facile du match.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris…, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

On a perdu, répéta pour la troisième fois Neville qui semblait anéanti par la défaite de son équipe.

Après le match, Hermione se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où elle se doutait que Ginny devait se trouver. Elle courut vers Harry qui en sortait, toujours dans sa tenue de joueur de Quidditch.

Harry ! Comment va Ginny ?

Ca va aller, elle souffre beaucoup. Mme Pomfresh est en train de lui faire un bandage à base d'herbes apaisantes que lui a apportées Chourave, répondit Harry. Elle pourra assister à la fête à condition de rester assise, mais elle l'a échappé belle, elle nous a fait une belle frayeur…

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant le match Harry ? Tout a été si… confus…

Tu demanderas à ton petit ami…, répondit Harry tout à coup exténué.

Harry…, insista Hermione.

Tu pourras lui dire merci aussi par la même occasion…, soupira Harry.

C'est sarcastique ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Parce qu'on a perdu ?

Non, c'est sincère…, répondit Harry avant de se diriger lentement vers la Tour Gryffondor. On se voit tout à l'heure à la fête…

Hermione n'y comprenait vraiment rien, mais elle décida de suivre le conseil de son frère et de demander davantage d'explications à Draco quand elle le verrait à la fête. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle aille se préparer au plus vite afin d'aider les Préfets pour les derniers préparatifs.

_Poudlard, juin 1978_

_Dans les couloirs désertés, des pas silencieux se dirigeaient vers les cachots, laissant les portraits perplexes devant ces bruits sans propriétaire. Rapidement les pas atteignirent la paroi rocheuse et une voix prononça le mot de passe, donné par Dumbledore lui-même._

_Les pas s'arrêtèrent un moment et soudain un homme apparut au centre de la salle commune. Franck Londubat tenait d'une main une cape d'invisibilité, de l'autre la « carte des maraudeurs » comme elle avait été surnommée._

_Les quartiers de Serpentard étaient désertiques, il se dirigea alors au fond de la salle commune, puis il prit vers la gauche un étroit couloir._

_Franck essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder devant les tableaux, photos et autres fioritures qui peuplaient les murs, il s'étonna aussi du nombre de petites pièces et de recoins qui faisaient de ces dortoirs un véritable labyrinthe._

_Il entra alors dans la chambre du préfet que ce dernier partageait avec deux autres élèves, Snape et Lestrange, comme il put le lire sur les malles à côté de leur lit. L'endroit était rangé, même trop, ce qui contrastait vraiment avec certaines chambres de Gryffondor. L'ambiance était studieuse et chaude, les lits en acajou contrastaient avec les couleurs froides de Serpentard. Il s'arrêta un moment pour jeter un coup d'œil à la carte. Personne. C'était trop facile. _

_Il se dirigea vers les effets de Malfoy et regarda sur les étagères si il trouvait ce qu'il cherchait, bien qu'il se doutait qu'un tel objet ne serrait pas posé là. James avait décrit une petite boîte, il avait aussi sur lui un minuscule éclat de cristal, censé remplacer l'extrait de pouvoir. Il se dirigea vers la malle et l'ouvrit délicatement. Les affaires étaient pliées soigneusement et rangées à la perfection. Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver des livres de magie noire. Il essaya de bouger les choses en les remettant ensuite à leur place exacte. Son attention fut attirée par une petite bourse en velours vert, il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une petite boîte. L'extrait. Il l'avait enfin. C'était un très petit éclat de cristal, anodin, semblable au sien, pas plus gros qu'une puce. Le préfet ne verrait pas la différence, il procéda donc à l'échange, puis remit chaque chose à leur place._

_Il se dépêcha ensuite de sortir de la chambre et jeta un œil à la carte, il vit avec inquiétude que le match était fini et que les élèves rentraient au château. Il remit la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait prêté le directeur et se dirigea vers la sortie rapidement, les élèves se rapprochaient vite. Il arriva à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer Lucius furieux suivi de Severus, Rodolphus, Bellatrix et les autres, qui blâmaient « cet abruti d'attrapeur qui regretterait d'être né ». Franck se plaqua contre le mur et laissa le flot d'élèves mécontents entrer avant de s'infiltrer doucement entre deux élèves qui se retournèrent interloqués, ayant senti quelque chose._

_Soulagé était le mot. Soulagé d'être sorti sans s'être fait remarquer et aussi d'avoir appris que Gryffondor était sorti vainqueur de ce match. Il arriva dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur et profita d'une salle vide pour enlever sa cape. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau et tomba presque nez à nez avec Dumbledore qui lui sourit malicieusement._

_Franck entra dans la tour Gryffondor et ressentit toute l'effervescence, la joie que ses camarades ressentaient et qui organisaient une fête improvisée. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de James. Rémus, Peter et Sirius étaient en train de rigoler sur un des lits et sourirent en voyant Franck._

_« Mission accomplie ? » demanda Sirius._

_« Mission accomplie… Où est James ? »_

_« Sous la douche », répondit Peter._

_« Où est la puce ? » s'enquit Rémus._

_« Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire », dit Franck mystérieusement. « Ordre du chef ! » plaisanta-t-il._

_« OK », rigola le préfet._

_« Rémus, il faut que tu m'aides ! » s'exclama Lily en entrant dans la chambre sans frapper._

_« A quel sujet ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« Eléa ne veut pas venir ce soir », dit-elle exaspérée._

_« Quelle tête de mule ! » soupira-t-il en se levant._

_« A qui le dis-tu ! Elle est dans notre salle commune.»_

_« Ok, j'y vais. Je vous laisse organiser le reste. »_

_Poudlard, vendredi 13 juin 1997_

La fête se déroulait contre toute attente plutôt bien et les animosités entre Maisons n'étaient presque pas perceptibles bien qu'Hermione était sûre que cet état de fait ne devait être dû qu'à la victoire des Serpentards au match. Elle était persuadée que si ces derniers avaient perdu, ils auraient mené la vie dure aux Gryffondors, gâchant en même temps la fête. Les Professeurs dînaient sur une table un peu à l'écart et l'ambiance champêtre du repas n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione car il lui rappelait des repas de son enfance pris dans le jardin quand elle vivait encore dans le monde des Moldus. Hagrid avait fait venir de Pré-au-Lard un groupe de musiciens qui jouaient différents styles de musique avec un enthousiasme certain. Elle avait observé un moment les Professeurs et plus particulièrement Dumbledore et ce dernier avait dû se sentir épié puisqu'il avait soudainement tourné la tête vers elle avant de lui sourire affectueusement. Elle avait esquissé un timide sourire puis avait retourné son attention vers son assiette et avait croisé le regard d'Harry qui lui avait à son tour adressé un large sourire.

Plus tard, les tables et les chaises avaient été mises à l'écart par magie par le Professeur Dumbledore lui-même et les élèves s'étaient mis à danser en riant commençant réellement à s'amuser. Hermione avait réussi à s'éclipser pour rejoindre Draco, caché derrière un gros arbre, à la limite de la barrière magique délimitant le périmètre de sécurité.

Ca me tue de ne pas pouvoir danser avec toi, manger avec toi, rire avec toi…, déclara Draco entre deux baisers.

Moi aussi, répondit Hermione avant de se dégager un peu de son étreinte.

Il la regarda d'un air interrogatif et elle soupira, s'inclinant contre l'arbre.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant le match, Draco ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Quoi ? Comment ça ? On a gagné ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air supérieur en riant à moitié.

Comment ? insista-t-elle. Tu as été le seul à voler vers le Vif d'Or. Harry et Ginny semblaient pétrifiés, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-haut ?

Draco soupira et décida de lui raconter en détail ce qui avait échappé aux spectateurs.

Tu as aidé Ginny ? Tu as vraiment aidé Ginny ! hallucina Hermione.

Pur réflexe, quand tu vois un obstacle devant toi, tu t'écartes ! se défendit Draco.

Mais tu as dit à Harry de faire attention lui aussi, tu as aidé Ginny, Draco ! Tu l'as empêchée de se prendre Harry de plein fouet !

Cet imbécile obnubilé uniquement par le Vif d'Or aurait été capable de faire annuler le match si un accident s'était produit !

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as fait quelque chose de bien ? C'est si difficile pour un Serpentard de reconnaître qu'il a bien agi ! Le Mal est inscrit dans vos gènes ou quoi ! A moins qu'il ne soit inscrit dans les gènes des Malfoy et là, ce serait moins étonnant…, marmonna Hermione, réellement agacée.

C'est bon, tu as fini ? s'amusa Draco, décidé à ne pas admettre qu'il avait pu aider Potter ou la cadette des Weasley.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue boudeuse et il la prit dans ses bras en riant dans ses cheveux. Et alors qu'elle avait laissé tomber sa mauvaise humeur et son agacement vis-à-vis de son Serpentard de petit ami qui l'énervait tellement parfois, ils avaient recommencé à s'embrasser, peu attentifs à Parvati et Lavande qui les observaient avant de s'éloigner en pouffant.

Hermione rejoignit finalement le cœur de la fête pendant que Draco reprenait ses esprits près du grand chêne avant de lui aussi rejoindre ses amis. Elle observa un instant avec un petit sourire Ron et Luna en train de danser, puis elle vit Harry inviter Hannah qui accepta en prenant la main que le Gryffondor lui tendait. Elle fut bousculée par un Serpentard dont elle ignorait le nom qui ne s'excusa pas mais lui lança un regard soutenu avec un rictus en coin. Neville s'approcha finalement d'elle et se mit à bafouiller en rougissant légèrement.

Hermione, tu veux… euh, danser avec moi ?

Hein ? Oui, bien sûr Neville ! répondit-elle détournant son regard du malotru pour adresser un large sourire à son camarade et le suivre au milieu de la piste de danse improvisée.

Draco lui jeta un regard d'abord surpris avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé, se moquant sans retenue du Gryffondor alors qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, évitant de le regarder pour ne pas éclater de rire. La balade se termina, Neville la remercia maladroitement et elle osa aller s'asseoir près de Ginny, assise seule mais non loin de Gryffondors en grande discussion.

Comment va ta cheville ? tenta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la rouquine.

Ca va, répondit d'une manière laconique Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses, visiblement mal à l'aise quand Hermione entendit qu'on l'interpellait.

Hey Granger ! s'exclama Dean Thomas sous les rires de ses camarades. Là, c'est le coin des Gryffondors et là-bas, celui des Serpentards ! Tu as fait ton choix ?

C'est quoi son problème…, marmonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils ignorant l'ex-petit ami de Ginny volontairement.

Parvati et Lavande vous ont surpris Malfoy et toi ce soir…, expliqua tout à coup Ginny d'un air détaché comme si elle relatait une de ses journées ennuyeuses. Je crois que d'ici lundi, toute l'école sera au courant pour vous deux…

Quoi ? Mais elles n'ont pas pu… enfin je veux dire…, balbutia Hermione sous le choc de la révélation.

Ca t'ennuie ? Je n'ai pas honte de mon petit ami moi…, continua Ginny en regardant cette fois Hermione dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

Je vais être punie encore combien de temps Gin' ! s'énerva finalement la jeune sorcière. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire, je regrette profondément, sincèrement et tout ce que tu veux ! Rien de ce que je pourrais faire maintenant ne pourra changer ce qui s'est passé ! Je te croyais mon amie, ma meilleure amie et j'ai vraiment besoin de ma meilleure amie en ce moment pour faire face à toute cette… toute cette chiotte ! criait maintenant Hermione qui s'était levée désignant les élèves présents à la fête dont elle avait remarqué qu'ils parlaient d'elle dans son dos depuis un bon moment maintenant. Et merde…, termina-t-elle dans un souffle, retenant ses larmes avant de courir en direction du château.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry qui regarda s'éloigner Hermione en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il venait de rejoindre Ginny en compagnie de Ron et Luna.

Parvati et Lavande ont surpris Hermione et Malfoy ensemble…, répéta Ginny en soupirant.

Oh…, lâcha Harry avec une petite grimace.

Ouch, pas bon ça, ajouta Ron avec le même air.

Vous croyez qu'il reste de la tarte au pomme ? Ron, tu veux pas aller voir s'il reste de la tarte au pomme ? demanda Luna alors que les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard navré.

Quoi ? Vous en voulez aussi ? Vous dérangez pas, j'y vais ! s'exclama la blondinette tandis que Ron soupira en secouant la tête tout en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

Hey Malfoy ! Ta petite amie a l'air plutôt fâché ! s'exclama Blaise Zabini alors que Draco se retourna pour voir Hermione courir en direction du château.

C'est vrai alors ? demanda finalement Pansy Parkinson fixant Draco avec un regard mauvais.

Quoi ? demanda innocemment Draco bien qu'il se doutait de la teneur de la question de Pansy, lourde de sous-entendus.

Granger et toi, Draco ! Vous êtes réellement ensemble ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis une demi-heure ! cracha Pansy avec amertume.

C'est vrai, avoua Draco soutenant le regard de la brunette. Ca pose un problème ? demanda-t-il avec un regard dur balayant l'assistance autour de lui.

Goyle et Crabbe secouèrent la tête en signe de négation tandis que Pansy s'était renfrognée et que Blaise lâcha un petit rire.

Ca explique pas mal de choses en fait, déclara Blaise. On comprend mieux pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle ont passé quelques nuits dans notre chambre sur des matelas ! Alors, c'est un bon coup dis-moi ? Tu as pris ton pied au moins j'espère !

Ta gueule Zabini, déclara dangereusement Draco, la voix basse. C'est de ma petite amie dont tu parles je te signale…

Ooooouuuuuuh, désolé, vieux ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais porté sur les Sang de Bourbe dernièrement ! Elle a du potentiel je dois l'avouer et les arguments placés au bon endroit si tu vois ce que je veux dire, siffla de manière provocante Blaise.

Draco posa brutalement son verre sur la table faisant sursauter Crabbe et Pansy.

Je t'ai dit de la fermer Zabini ! dit-il élevant la voix alors que les Serpentards autour de lui s'étaient figés.

C'est bon Malfoy, calme-toi…, soupira Blaise. Je me fous de ta vie sentimentale et sexuelle, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Reste juste à assumer…

Est-ce que ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? réitéra Draco qui s'était levé scannant les visages fermés dont certains étaient littéralement apeurés.

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent tandis que Blaise baissa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bien, répondit-il avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré et rapide en direction du château.

Il trouva Hermione en pleurs, assise sur la première marche du Grand Escalier, qui s'élança dans ses bras dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle savait qu'une telle chose finirait par se produire un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne l'avait cependant jamais envisagée, imaginée et mise en scène dans son imaginaire pourtant fertile. Elle savait qu'elle surmonterait les regards, les sous-entendus, les murmures, les moqueries et certainement les insultes qui suivraient cette révélation. Mais elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir en se retrouvant face à ses soit-disant amies, Parvati et Lavande, dont elle partageait la chambre, et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Pleure pas bébé…, lui murmura Draco en caressant ses cheveux.

Mais tu ne les entends pas, ce qu'ils disent ! hoqueta Hermione toujours en pleurs.

Et alors ! Laisse-les parler ! On s'en fout bébé ! rétorqua Draco s'efforçant d'essuyer ses larmes sur ses joues avec ses pouces avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tu pleures pourquoi au juste Hermione ? reprit-il alors qu'elle semblait se calmer. Tes amis sont déjà au courant, pas de grosse révélation pour eux, ils ont déjà eu le coup de massue. Mes amis ? C'est réglé ! Alors quoi ?

Comment ça c'est réglé ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils ne t'ennuieront pas, répondit Draco fermement. Les autres ? Dont certains dont je ne connais même pas le nom ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en fous !

J'ai l'habitude remarque…, marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

De quoi ?

En tant que Sang de Bourbe, j'ai eu mon lot de moqueries et d'insultes…, expliqua-t-elle la tête baissée.

Draco soupira, il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui rappelle ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il avait fait et dit vis-à-vis d'elle il y a encore peu. Il avait été de ceux qui s'étaient moqués d'elle et qui l'avaient insultée, et il détestait qu'elle lui renvoie, comme un boomerang en plein visage, ces années où la haine avait été son quotidien.

Je t'aime, d'accord ? se sent-il obligé de dire tenant toujours son visage entre ses mains et la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle acquiesça et il l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres.

Ok, on y retourne…, déclara-t-il d'un air décidé.

Quoi ? Non, je n'y retourne pas Draco, c'est hors de question !

Il le faut, sinon, ça voudra dire qu'ils auront gagné bébé, qu'ils auront réussi à te faire du mal…

Je m'en fous, je ne veux pas y retourner Draco, c'est trop dur…

Il le faut ! répéta Draco avec véhémence. Tu ne veux pas leur donner cette satisfaction, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es plus forte que ça Hermione nom de Dieu ! Tu es une putain de Gryffondor par Merlin ! Je te croyais plus courageuse que ça !

Pas la peine de jurer…, déclara-t-elle les dents serrées. T'as raté ta répartition toi visiblement par contre… On se demande lequel de nous deux aurait plus sa place chez les Gryffondors…, soupira-t-elle et il sourit en voyant qu'elle avait à nouveau cette flamme dans ses yeux.

On y va, déclara-t-il prenant sa main.

Je ne veux pas dormir dans la même chambre que ces deux connes ce soir, Draco, déclara Hermione tandis qu'ils redescendaient à la fête main dans la main. Arrange-toi pour que je puisse dormir avec toi.

Pas de problème, répondit le Serpentard en lui lançant un regard en coin amusé. Et tu te demandes lequel de nous deux a raté sa répartition !

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le couple qui était revenu d'un air digne à la fête. Ron faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille en les voyant enlacés tandis qu'Harry se contentait de les observer et de visiblement admirer leur courage. Draco entraîna Hermione sur la piste de danse, savourant enfin le bonheur simple de pouvoir danser avec celle qu'il aimait sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

Vous croyez que Malfoy m'accorderait la prochaine ? demanda soudainement Luna et cette fois-ci Ron s'étouffa réellement en toussant bruyamment tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle ne quitta pratiquement pas la chambre de Draco du week-end, ce qui ne déplut pas au Serpentard pour tout avouer. Elle se risqua le samedi midi à monter jusqu'à sa chambre pour y chercher ses devoirs à faire et elle fut soulagée de n'y croiser que des Gryffondors de première et deuxième années qui ne la regardèrent même pas. Draco se fichait bien des regards et des murmures sur son passage et était monté déjeuner, comme d'habitude, de son pas traînant avec un magazine à feuilleter pendant le repas pour ne pas avoir à écouter les plaintes de Pansy et les débilités de Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione était allée déjeuner après tout le monde, en début d'après-midi, seule, à la table des Gryffondors, et Lupin lui avait tenu un instant compagnie, étonné de la voir seule et quelque peu mélancolique.

Le dimanche, Draco lui avait ramené de quoi prendre un brunch digne de ce nom directement dans sa chambre, ou désormais plutôt leur chambre, et ils avaient étudié sérieusement avant de sortir faire un tour dans le parc. Draco avait insisté pour qu'ils se montrent ensemble, arguant du fait qu'ils ne pourraient de toute manière pas faire autrement dès lundi avec la reprise des cours. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas se montrer trop démonstratif en public dans un premier temps pour qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle configuration et il avait accepté un peu à contrecœur.

Le début de la semaine se déroula plutôt bien et dans le calme. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble le lundi matin au cours de Potions mais elle avait lâché la main de Draco dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle de cours pour rejoindre Harry et Ron. Ses amis s'étaient montrés plutôt amicaux et Harry lui avait même avoué qu'elle lui avait manqué durant ce week-end. Cette déclaration l'avait comblée de joie et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire de toute la matinée du lundi, même quand Snape leur avait donné une montagne de devoirs à faire pour la semaine prochaine.

Il y avait bien sûr les regards, les murmures inévitables et les réprobations exprimées ouvertement mais elle préférait les ignorer et avait même pris le parti d'oublier le comportement immature de ses camarades de chambre. Elles avaient été visiblement et de toute évidence gênées de se retrouver le lundi soir dans le dortoir. Parvati et Lavande ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole et elle avait préféré s'isoler dans son lit, fermant les rideaux pour avoir un semblant d'intimité, avec de la lecture et Pattenrond blotti contre elle. Elle les avait cependant entendues parler alors qu'il était assez tard et n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes en comprenant que sa relation avec Draco n'était pas acceptée de la part des Gryffondors et ne le serait probablement jamais. Ses deux camarades devaient sûrement penser qu'elle était endormie et elle avait été véritablement blessée d'entendre des propos durs à son encontre et vis-à-vis de Draco. Elle s'était endormie avec encore des larmes dans les yeux et s'était empressée de raconter tout le lendemain à Draco qui lui avait ordonné de passer la nuit de mardi à mercredi avec lui plutôt que de penser qu'elle pleurerait encore seule loin de lui.

Plus rien ne pouvait désormais l'atteindre et elle se sentait plus légère depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de secret à cacher à quiconque. Elle savait que Draco l'aimait, elle savait qu'Harry l'aimait et c'est ce qui était le plus important pour elle. Ron lui avait assuré de son amitié également et l'avait rassurée vis-à-vis de Ginny, lui expliquant qu'il fallait qu'elle lui laisse du temps, sa sœur étant bornée et rancunière. Elle s'endormit sereine dans les bras de Draco le mardi soir avec un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à son rendez-vous programmé pour le lendemain avec Eléa.

_Poudlard, juin 1978_

_Elle se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor. Rémus et Lily avaient insisté pour qu'elle vienne fêter la victoire de l'équipe pour la coupe de Quidditch, elle avait hésité et finalement accepté. C'était ça ou rester avec les Serpentards qui broyaient du noir, ou même rester dans sa chambre, seule._

_Elle avait fait un passage rapide par la salle de bain et s'était changée d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle aimait changer de tenue dans la journée, surtout pour une fête. Elle avait enlevé son corset pour mettre une robe plus légère dans laquelle elle se sentirait plus à l'aise pour danser, elle avait opté pour une jolie robe blanche style empire, qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou et des ballerines blanches dont les rubans s'attachaient sur ses chevilles. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés lui tombaient jusque dans les reins._

_Elle s'approchait du tableau lorsqu'il s'ouvrit de lui-même, laissant sortir des mélodies d'une gigue irlandaise jouée à la flûte, accentuée par les battements de mains, et de pieds. Elle entra, un sourire aux lèvres, la musique celtique lui donnait toujours envie de sourire, et elle vit un spectacle qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir souvent. Les meubles de la salle étaient tous contre les murs, une des tables d'étude était au centre de la pièce remplie de friandises, de bière-au-beurre et d'autres boissons sûrement prohibées par le règlement. Deux élèves jouaient de la flûte, debout sur la table, et le reste des élèves dansaient autour de la table dans une gigue effrénée. Elle sentit une main la saisir et fut entraînée dans le tourbillon d'élèves qui dansaient et riaient aux éclats._

_Après un bon quart d'heure à ce rythme-là, les musiciens cessèrent de jouer et les danseurs reprirent leur souffle. Eléa et Lily avaient un point de côté mais elles en riaient et décidèrent de se rafraîchir avec une bonne bière-au-beurre. Elles rejoignirent les garçons qui apparemment n'en étaient pas à leur première et qui faisaient les pitres en s'esclaffant._

_La soirée se poursuivit, alternant danses, tournées générales et discussions enflammées, sûrement par l'alcool. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue finalement, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée._

_« D'où vous sortez tout cet alcool ? » demanda Eléa étonnée._

_« On a fait une descente en début de semaine », expliqua Peter._

_« Vous étiez si sûrs de gagner ? » _

_« Oui… », dit James, un sourire en coin, « mais sinon on aurait gardé tout ça pour fêter la fin des exams… whisky ? »_

_« Ah oui je veux bien ! » Elle tendit son verre que James remplit de whisky de feu._

_« Tu as une sacré descente quand même ! » admira Peter._

_« Oui et elle devrait être plus sérieuse ! » dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Une petite danse ? » Rémus tendit sa main à Eléa._

_« Avec plaisir ! »_

_Elle dansa donc avec le préfet qui se dit ravi qu'elle se soit joint à eux et en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. Eléa avait la tête qui lui tournait et se sentait un peu gaie, elle avait en effet une bonne descente, mais il était temps pour elle de continuer au jus de citrouille. Après sa danse, elle se dirigea vers la table pour se servir un verre, elle allait attraper la carafe lorsqu'une main la devança._

_« Je te sers un verre ? »_

_Sirius était devant elle, le regard charmeur, un sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur d'Eléa bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme._

_« Je veux bien oui », répondit-elle timidement._

_« Assez d'alcool pour ce soir ? » s'amusa-t-il._

_« Oui, je crois que c'est plus sérieux. »_

_Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, Eléa avait presque oublié les autres élèves autour d'eux._

_« Tu ressembles à un ange ce soir », dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, « tu m'accordes cette danse ? »_

_Elle acquiesça alors que les flûtes reprirent de plus belle sur un rythme doux et lancinant. Il la serra contre lui, une main sur ses reins, sans la quitter des yeux. Eléa posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il se perdait dans ses cheveux._

_« Tu me manques », murmura-t-il._

_« Tu me manques aussi », répondit-elle alors qu'il la serrait encore plus fort._

_Il se recula un peu, la regarda dans les yeux et frôla ses lèvres de son index, puis y déposa un baiser, puis un autre plus profond. Ils se retirèrent dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce, sous le regard complice de Lily, et Eléa remarqua que James et Rémus n'étaient pas ravis de les voir ensemble. Cela lui était égal, Sirius, plus entreprenant, la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, puis descendit plus bas, tout en lui mordillant le cou._

_« J'ai envie de toi », lui susurra-t-il. « On monte ? »_

_Elle n'eut même pas à répondre, il la prit par la main et ils entreprirent de monter les escaliers. Il n'était pas évident de monter des escaliers en colimaçon tout en s'embrassant, mais avec l'alcool c'était pire. Eléa rata une marche et elle tomba, emportant Sirius avec elle. Ils éclatèrent de rire, Sirius écarta les jambes de sa compagne et s'y installa, remontant sa robe, embrassant son ventre, jouant de sa langue autour de son nombril. Eléa, qui se perdait sous ses caresses, reprit ses esprits et se releva tant bien que mal pour atteindre la chambre de Sirius. Une fois dedans, Sirius insonorisa la pièce alors qu'Eléa lui retirait sa chemise, elle lécha son torse et mordilla ses mamelons qu'elle sentit durcir, tout comme une autre partie de son anatomie qu'elle entreprit de caresser à travers le pantalon. Il lui enleva sa robe en une fraction de seconde et l'embrassa sur la bouche, dans le cou, tout en parcourant de ses mains pressées tout son corps. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle n'avait pas envie de préliminaires, elle le voulait là, maintenant. Elle s'assit sur le lit et l'aida à enlever son pantalon, libérant ainsi son sexe gonflé qu'elle caressa, le lécha de tout son long, s'attardant sur son extrémité sous les gémissement de son partenaire. Elle arrêta ses caresses pour s'allonger, il s'installa entre ses cuisses et la pénétra d'un seul mouvement, alors qu'elle se mordit la lèvre de plaisir. Il commença son mouvement de va et vient, caressant sa poitrine, la regardant se tordre de plaisir sous ses assauts. Elle lui caressa les cheveux puis d'une étreinte le ramena plus près d'elle, le faisant aller plus loin en elle en gémissant. Il accéléra son mouvement, la faisant crier de plus en plus fort puis dans un dernier coup de rein il se répandit en elle tout en criant son nom alors qu'elle jouissait aussi. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un petit moment, reprenant leurs esprits, leurs souffles, savourant ce moment d'intimité intense. Puis il se retira, s'allongea près d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux tout en s'endormant._

_Little Hangleton, mercredi 18 juin 1997_

Lucius s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de se relever d'un air digne pour faire face à son Maître.

Alors ? s'enquit Voldemort.

Elle lui dira, Maître, aucun doute là-dessus. Eléa ne pourra pas faire autrement que lui dire, déclara Lucius avec un air satisfait.

Bien, acquiesça Voldemort avec un sourire machiavélique au coin de ses lèvres.

_La Cabane Hurlante, mercredi 18 juin 1997_

Hermione était arrivée bien en avance à son rendez-vous et en attendant Eléa, elle s'entraînait à transformer du bois en acier mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle avait également occupé son temps d'attente à remettre d'aplomb la chaise qu'Eléa avait réduite en miette lors de leur dernière rencontre. Et elle tentait à présent de la changer en aluminium avec un succès tout relatif alors que deux des pieds de la chaise semblaient être en cuivre ce qui la fit tout à coup rire dans le silence de la vieille cabane.

La transformation des métaux n'est pas un cours de septième année ? demanda une voix derrière elle et Hermione se retourna avant de se lever et sourire à Eléa qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

On a commencé un petit peu il y a deux semaines mais le plus gros sera pour l'année prochaine, c'est vrai, répondit la jeune sorcière observant Eléa retirer sa cape et dévoiler une robe noire plutôt près du corps.

Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et ses longs cheveux de jais lâchés dans son dos ajoutaient à l'allure sombre qu'elle avait ce soir. Seuls ses yeux bleus lui donnaient une touche lumineuse des plus délicieuses, accentuant son côté mystique et mystérieux.

Bonsoir, déclara finalement Eléa s'approchant d'Hermione.

Bonsoir, répondit Hermione venant à la rencontre de sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras.

Elles s'embrassèrent naturellement et Hermione fut plutôt soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était plus gênée par les marques d'affection d'Eléa et qu'elle lui en témoignait en retour sans aucune retenue non plus. D'un geste souple de sa baguette magique, Eléa transforma la chaise réparée en aluminium sous le regard médusé d'Hermione qui s'y assit sans dire un mot.

Je te montrerai, lui promit Eléa avec un clin d'œil en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Je me demande si le professeur Snape est au courant que l'année se termine dans deux semaines, commença Hermione en soupirant. Il nous a donné une dissertation à faire et des herbes à aller chercher pour une Potion qu'on réalisera lundi prochain !

Quelles herbes ? demanda Eléa. Je pourrais te les faire porter si tu veux.

Non, ça va aller. J'ai déjà chargé quelqu'un pour cette mission !

Draco ? suggéra Eléa avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione fut surprise et se demanda comment Eléa pouvait bien connaître le prénom de son petit ami puisqu'elle était sûre de ne lui avoir jamais mentionné, puis elle se rappela des lettres et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Oui, Draco. Tu as lu les lettres alors ?

Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais les regarder et les admirer sans les lire ! se mit à rire Eléa avant de redevenir sérieuse. Oui, je les ai lues Hermione et elles m'ont émues… Draco Malfoy alors ?

Hermione haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux avant de lui demander, légèrement embarrassée :

Tu es déçue ?

Déçue ? Pourquoi serais-je déçue ? demanda Eléa, surprise.

Je ne sais pas… Tu dois certainement connaître son père, et puis bon, c'est un Malfoy, un Serpentard et tu aurais peut-être préféré que ce ne soit pas lui compte tenu des circonstances…

Je ne le connais pas Hermione, mais je suis sûre que si tu l'as choisi, c'est qu'il doit être un charmant jeune homme, répondit Eléa pensant à Lucius et se retenant de lui faire des comparaisons familiales et d'autres commentaires plus sarcastiques.

Ca n'a pas toujours été facile tu sais…, reprit Hermione le regard dans le vide en repensant au passé. Il m'a en fait détestée durant nos cinq premières années à Poudlard, il m'insultait, il était vraiment odieux…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je n'étais qu'une Sang de Bourbe à ses yeux qui ne méritait pas de faire ses études à Poudlard et qui ne méritait peut-être même pas de vivre…

Eléa se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en entendant ces explications qui lui rappelaient ses jeunes années et le visage de Lily lui apparut. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant soudainement un fait important.

Il a changé vis-à-vis de toi quand il a appris que tu n'étais finalement pas une Sang de-, une Moldue ? se reprit-elle avec un regard dur. Parce qu'Hermione, si il est avec toi pour de mauvaises raisons, pour ta filiation, alors il ne mérite pas-

Non ! la coupa Hermione. Il m'aimait déjà avant de savoir tout ça… Je te le jure, dit-elle voyant le regard sceptique d'Eléa. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui si je savais qu'il voulait de moi uniquement parce que j'aurais été différente à ses yeux !

D'accord…, murmura Eléa avant de changer de sujet de conversation. Qui a gagné le match de Quidditch ?

Les Serpentards…, marmonna Hermione avec un sourire en coin et Eléa ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Déçue ?

Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je supporte les Gryffondors, c'est ma Maison et mon équipe ! s'exclama Hermione sur la défensive.

Oui, bien sûr…, railla Eléa.

Tu peux rire, je ne ris pas tous les jours moi… Ma meilleure amie ne m'adresse plus la parole. Les filles qui partagent ma chambre et dont je pensais qu'elles étaient également des amies n'ont rien trouvé de mieux en nous surprenant Draco et moi que d'aller propager la nouvelle dans toute l'école. Résultat, les Gryffondors me détestent, les Serpentards me détestent et je dois supporter à longueur de journée les regards lourds et réprobateurs, sans compter les remarques désobligeantes quand elles ne sont pas des insultes…, déclara Hermione vidant finalement son sac.

Et Harry ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé d'Harry…

Il va bien. Ca va mieux entre nous, c'est déjà ça…, déclara Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Ta meilleure amie n'est même digne d'être ton amie, Hermione, si elle a réagi de cette manière et qu'elle refuse de te parler…

Elle a ses raisons, je lui ai menti et elle n'a pas complètement tort et puis je ne peux pas la détester, je l'aime trop pour ça ; et elle est la petite amie d'Harry, expliqua Hermione et Eléa soupira en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Et moi qui pensais avoir une vie compliquée…, marmonna-t-elle se retenant de rire en voyant le regard perdu d'Hermione. Résumons, tu veux bien… Tu as un petit ami qui t'aime, un frère qui de toute évidence semble enfin t'accepter et t'aimer lui aussi. Ta meilleure amie n'aura pas d'autre choix que de revenir vers toi si je comprends bien la situation… Les cours se terminent dans deux semaines et tu réussis brillamment tes études, ce qui me rend très fière de toi, je ne te l'avais jamais dit et je tenais à ce que tu le saches… Les autres qui ne semblent être que de sombres abrutis dans cette école ne méritent pas le moindre regard de ta part et je veux que tu marches dans les couloirs de cette fichue école la tête haute parce que tu es ma fille ! s'enflamma Eléa ayant parfaitement synthétiser le problème avant d'ajouter voyant la mine déconfite de sa fille : C'est vrai, Hermione, on s'en fout des autres, non ?

Hermione regarda Eléa d'un air blasé et désabusé avant d'acquiescer lentement.

C'est toi qui as raison, de toute évidence…, reconnut-elle avant d'ajouter : Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais à merveille avec Draco…

Eléa ne put cette fois-ci s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

On a fait la photo de la promo aussi il a quelques jours, reprit Hermione. Le professeur Lupin m'avait donné celle de ta promo tu sais, pour que je l'offre à Harry pour Noël parce que ses parents étaient dessus… Et puis bon, je me suis aperçue que tu étais dessus aussi par la suite…

Ah, ce cher Rémus, toujours le cœur sur la main à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Eléa de manière sarcastique.

Je l'aime beaucoup, il a toujours été gentil avec moi.

Rémus a toujours été gentil avec tout le monde, Hermione, même avec moi… C'est quelqu'un de bien, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Eléa ? reprit Hermione après qu'un ange sembla passer dans la cabane à l'abandon.

Mmm…

Je… je ne ressemble pas beaucoup à James, pas vraiment en fait… Je veux dire, je n'ai rien trouvé en moi qui vienne de lui, à part peut-être la couleur de mes yeux, noisette, comme les siens…, déclara Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Tu as peut-être les yeux noisettes comme James, Hermione, mais tu n'as certainement pas son regard ! Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta grand-mère tu sais… Quant à James… C'est vraiment important ? Franchement, James, tu peux te passer d'avoir quelque chose de lui !

Hermione lui jeta un regard choqué et Eléa soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je suis désolée… Approche, dit-elle en sortant une longue chaîne en or de dessous sa robe.

Hermione s'exécuta et rapprocha sa chaise de façon à se retrouver face à Eléa qui ouvrit le médaillon ovale qu'elle portait toujours autour de son cou.

Regarde…

Hermione prit le médaillon dans sa main et observa un instant le visage souriant de sa grand-mère.

Elle est belle…, murmura-t-elle avec émotion alors qu'Eléa ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa fille, repoussant délicatement et avec tendresse une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Tu trouves vraiment que je lui ressemble ? reprit la jeune sorcière. Elle a les yeux marrons aussi… Même si je lui ressemble beaucoup et que j'ai son regard, je t'en prie, laisse-moi au moins croire que j'ai hérité un petit quelque chose de mon père, au moins la couleur de ses yeux…, murmura Hermione, et Eléa acquiesça lentement, en silence, avec un petit sourire triste en refermant son médaillon.

Hermione, commença Eléa prenant la main de sa fille dans les siennes. Il y a quelque chose d'important qu'il faut que je te dise… Je n'en ai pas le droit, je ne sais pas s'Il le saura mais il faut que tu le saches…

Quoi ? demanda Hermione tout à coup inquiète par le ton grave d'Eléa.

Voldemort… Il va attaquer Poudlard, Hermione, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Quoi ? Quand ? demanda Hermione qui avait sursauté et qui s'était dégagée d'Eléa.

A la fin du mois, le dernier jour d'école, quand tout le monde sera prêt à rentrer chez lui, il va attaquer Poudlard.

Harry…, souffla Hermione. Il va vouloir tuer Harry!

Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… Tu pourrais venir avec moi, me rejoindre, je pourrais te protéger comme ça !

Je ne sais pas… Et Harry Eléa ! Tu trahis ton camp ? Tu nous aides… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Il te tuera s'il le sait !

Je le fais pour toi, je t'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et je veux te protéger… On pourrait s'enfuir, avec Harry, avec Draco si tu veux !

C'est insensé ce que tu dis… Il… il faut que je rentre…, déclara Hermione en se levant, désorientée.

Hermione… Je devais te le dire, je veux te protéger tu sais…

Je sais. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi toi ? Tu pourrais raconter tout ce que tu sais à Dumbledore !

Eléa se leva à son tour et lui répondit par un petit sourire triste que comprit Hermione.

D'accord, reprit Hermione se calmant et prenant sur elle. Ecoute, je retourne au château et j'en parle à Dumbledore ou à Lupin, ou Snape, quelqu'un de l'Ordre quoi ! Ils vont prendre la meilleure décision je le sais ! Il ne saura pas que tu m'as dit quelque chose, parce que tu ne m'as rien dit ! Toi, tu retournes là-bas et tu fais comme si de rien n'était, si tu sais quelque chose, des détails, n'importe quoi, contacte-moi s'il te plaît, par le moyen qui te plaira, je peux venir où tu veux ! Il faut que j'y aille…

Hermione, je suis désolée…, murmura Eléa en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Tu veux que je te raccompagne à l'entrée du village ?

Hermione acquiesça dans les cheveux d'Eléa se retenant pour ne pas pleurer alors qu'elle était plus qu'inquiète.

Draco t'attend à Pré-au-Lard ?

Non, il est parti chercher les herbes, tu te souviens, pour le cours de Potions…, répondit Hermione et Eléa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Oui, c'est vrai… Viens, dépêchons-nous, ça ira, tu verras…

Elles marchèrent main dans la main en silence jusqu'à l'entrée du village et tombèrent à nouveau dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de se dire au revoir.

Merci, déclara finalement Hermione.

Tu me tiens au courant, hein ?

Bien sûr, répondit Hermione avant de mettre la cape d'invisibilité sur elle et courir vers le cœur du village.

_Poudlard, mercredi 18 juin 1997_

Aussitôt rentrée à Poudlard, Hermione eut le premier réflexe de courir vers Draco et elle prit le chemin des sous-sols du château. Elle entra discrètement dans la salle commune des Serpentards et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Draco mais ne le trouva pas. Elle posa ses affaires sur le lit et scanna la salle commune avant de sortir et monter jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle arriva essoufflée dans la plus haute tour du château mais ne le trouva pas davantage. Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur la vieille malle pour reprendre sa respiration et redescendit plus lentement les étages afin d'arriver jusqu'au Grand Hall. Il était tard, personne ne traînait à cette heure tardive dans le château et elle doutait fort que Draco ait eu la subite envie d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque.

Hermione ?

Elle se retourna subitement et fut soulagée de voir Ron qui la regardait avec un air interrogatif.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ron ?

Je fais une ronde, c'est le boulot des Préfets, répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules. Et toi ?

Pareil…, mentit Hermione. Euh, Ron, tu n'aurais pas croisé Draco par hasard ?

Non…, répondit Ron se renfrognant.

D'accord, je vais me coucher alors…

Mione… C'est pas contre Malfoy, ou contre toi… Je ne l'ai pas vu, juré, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ron.

Je sais Ron, merci. Et bonne nuit !

Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Elle décida de descendre à nouveau pour voir si Draco ne serait pas retourné dans sa chambre ou sa salle commune entre temps. Elle ne le trouva pas et décida de l'attendre en s'allongeant sur le lit. Le sommeil la tiraillait alors qu'elle luttait pour rester éveillée, mais il fut plus fort et elle abandonna la lutte se laissant sustentée par l'étreinte de Morphée qui l'enveloppa dans un sommeil léger et nébuleux. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une heure plus tard et Hermione sursauta en se redressant subitement.

Je suis désolé bébé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa Draco à mi-voix.

Non, non, je t'attendais, j'ai dû m'assoupir un peu, répondit Hermione en se levant tout en se frottant les yeux. Tu as trouvé les herbes ? C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le tas de morceaux de parchemin qu'il avait posé sur son bureau.

C'est rien, marmonna-t-il s'efforçant de rouler ce qu'il ne voulait visiblement pas qu'elle examine de plus près.

Et les herbes ?

Hein ?

Les herbes ! Pour le cours de Potions, tu les as trouvées ?

Ah. Non, j'ai pas eu le temps bébé, je verrai ça demain…

Pas eu le temps ? Mais tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

Rien, j'ai fait ma ronde de Préfet c'est tout…, marmonna-t-il visiblement fatigué.

Elle regarda encore les parchemins éparpillés et fronça les sourcils en découvrant des plans.

C'est quoi ces plans Draco ?

Rien ! Je faisais ma ronde de Préfet, tu es sourde ou quoi !

Je ne suis pas sourde, non, donc inutile de crier…, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Souterrain 1, Souterrain 2, lut-elle à haute voix. Souterrain de quoi Draco ? Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des plans des souterrains de Poudlard ?

Il soupira et massa ses tempes douloureuses en fermant les yeux.

Je crois que je viens de comprendre… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense s'il te plaît…, murmura-t-elle commençant à paniquer en repensant à la révélation d'Eléa.

C'est exactement ce à quoi tu penses…, répondit-il en soupirant à nouveau. On peut se coucher maintenant ? Je suis mort…

Je veux une explication d'abord, insista-t-elle durement.

Non.

Je t'ai toujours tout dit Draco, je t'ai toujours fait confiance ! éclata-t-elle soudainement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça ! Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de les aider à tuer mon frère, Draco !

Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne peux pas faire autrement ! C'est mon père Hermione, essaie de comprendre toi aussi ! cria-t-il à son tour. Ecoute…, se calma-t-il en tentant un rapprochement.

Ne me touche pas…, déclara-t-elle dangereusement en reculant d'un pas.

Je t'aime Hermione, vraiment, je suis fou de toi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… J'ignore ce qu'ils vont en faire et je n'ai pas l'intention de le demander…

Je sais ce qu'ils vont en faire, Eléa me l'a dit, avoua-t-elle au bord des larmes. Ils vont attaquer Poudlard, Draco. Dans deux semaines, le dernier jour, ils vont attaquer l'école…, déclara-t-elle et sa voix se brisa.

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de prendre appui sur son bureau.

Je t'aime aussi tu sais…, dit-elle se retenant pour ne pas pleurer. Eléa m'a proposé de la rejoindre, au plus vite, pour éviter tout ça, pour me protéger, pour tenter d'aider Harry…

Draco leva la tête pour la regarder, s'attendant à ce qui allait suivre mais la laissant formuler sa requête.

Tu décides. Je te laisse choisir, pour nous deux. Je ne veux pas faire de choix, c'est trop dur, je ne peux pas et je ne veux surtout pas faire les mauvais… Tu as la nuit pour réfléchir.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre...

n'hésitez pas à faire une review, on attend que ça...

bisous à tous et à toutes !


	16. Le Feu et la Glace

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Naera :**_Rowy_** Merci, c'est super gentil ! C'est toujours appréciable les gens qui laissent de petits mots ;)

**_Eléa :_** Je plussoie avec Rowy, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des petits mots ! merci

Audinette :**_Rowy_** Ouais, on va bien ! Lucius est fourbe, c'est tout ce que je dirais, mais il aime Eléa… Ah, l'attaque, tu as raison d'avoir peur… Et j'en profite d'ailleurs pour dire qu'on doit la plupart des scènes d'action à Eléa qu'on applaudit bien fort ! C'est vrai, t'es forte ma poulette ! Merci Audinette de vivre si intensément cette fic ! Gros bisous.

**_Eléa : _**rhooooooo merci ma poulette :bisou : voui j'aime bien les scènes d'action moa hihi…Merci Audinette ! Lucius est fourbe…c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire :p ! biz

Paprika Star : **_Rowy_** Ah ben au moins, y'en a qui ont de la neige, y'a désespérément un magnifique soleil depuis des semaines ici… Pff, spa juste… Je suis impressionnée par la longueur de nos chapitres aussi ! C'est qu'on en a des choses à raconter et c'est pas fini ! La relation Eléa/Lucius est intense, oui, on en apprendra plus sur leur passé commun qui explique pas mal de choses dans les chapitres suivants… Ben Lucius est un fervent serviteur de Voldy, c'est pas nouveau ça. Vos esprits concernant la fameuse attaque vont être apaisés à la lecture de ce chapitre ! Ah, la puce, oui… Vous verrez… Dray/Mione, réponse en lisant ce chapitre… Fin du suspense et désolée pour le cliffhanger… Bisous.

**_Eléa :_** Oui c'était très romantique dans le rêve, c'est Rowy qui l'a écrit, elle sait faire les trucs avec les sentiments et tout :p Eléa et Lucius, c'est intense, passionné sort les violons enfin vous verrez…Et pour la puce, bah si c'est la bonne, relis les chap 1 et 2 :p Biz

lalabelle :**_Rowy_** L'attente a du bon parfois, non ? Non, d'accord… Voilà donc la suite ! Merci à toi. +

**_Eléa :_** merci lalabelle !

Oziela :**_Rowy_** Tiens, un changement de pseudo, j'aime beaucoup ce nouveau, je le préfère en fait… James est-il vraiment le père de Mione ? Lol ! C'est un oui, ferme et définitif ! C'est compliqué, oui, mais qui a dit que la vie était simple ? Franchement, ce serait barbant et inintéressant si il ne passait rien et que tout irait dans le meilleur des mondes, non ? Où va vivre Hermione maintenant ? Réponse là… J'adore Snape aussi, il sera plus présent par la suite… J'ai lu le premier chapitre de ta fic, c'est pas mal du tout ! Faut la suite maintenant ! J'ai pas reviewé, pas bien je sais, je le ferai, promis. Bisous.

**_Eléa :_** Ouh ! j'aime ce pseudo aussi  Mwahahah t pas encore remise pour James :evil : mwahaa j'adore ça ! voui c'est son père :p Réponses à certaine de tes questions dans ce chapitre ! bisous

Arwenajane :**_Rowy_** Tu veux que je te dise que Draco va partir avec elle ? Ok, pas de problème : Draco va partir avec elle. Heureuse ?

**_Eléa :_** J'ai rien a ajouter…biz à bientôt !

Petite Garce : **_Rowy_** Ah non, pas de grève des reviews ! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de toute façon ! ;) Biz.

**_Eléa :_** Ah oui mais si y a grève des reviews, nous on fait grève des mise à jour :evil : bisous

ayuluna :**_Rowy_** Lol, tu me fais rire ayu… Et tu n'en fais pas trop, non, pas du tout, c'est à peine scénique en fait… Oui, tu verras bien ! Bisous à toi ! C'est bien de reviewer aux deux endroits :evil :

**_Eléa :_** Merci Ayu ! J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera :p gros bisous !

Ninou : **_Rowy_** Voilà de quoi soulager ton petit esprit ! Je prends le courage au passage ! Bises.

**_Eléa :_** Lol tu me fais rire ! Voilà la suite, toute chaude sur un plateau d'argent….biz

Bloody :**_Rowy_** Ouais, c'est clair que c'est long, ça a dû te prendre un temps fou de tout lire d'un coup, non ? J'applaudis ! On voit que t'avais rien de mieux à faire :evil : Voilà la suite, bisous.

**_Eléa :_** Piré d'un coup ? ouaaaah ! et bien voilà la suite avec un autre chapitre très long :p à bientôt ! bisou

JaneScrout :**_Rowy_** Complexité et esprit machiavélique, que des compliments ! Hihihi… Voui, on l'adore notre Eléa, quelle pestouille mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir avec ses grands yeux bleus de chiens battus… Ouh là, je délire moi… Faire la paix avec son père et avec elle-même ? Pour répondre objectivement sans spoiler ou rien du tout, je me demande sérieusement si elle pourra un jour faire la paix avec elle-même… Elle a trop d'estime pour elle pour ça ! Eléa s'aime :evil : Nan, je déconne… Ce n'est qu'une façade, Eléa est forte pour les façades… Biz à toi !

**_Eléa :_** Oui Eléa est forte en bricolage, les façades, en bois ou en pierre, elle adore…mwahah chuis con ! Merci pour les compliments en tout cas ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! bisous

Whizz :**_Rowy_** Wow, on n'avait pas eu une aussi longue review argumentée depuis longtemps, merci beaucoup ! Evidemment qu'on connaît le Donjon de Naheulbeuk ! Désolée pour la presque crise cardiaque en découvrant que ce n'était pas fini… Non, il ne faut pas dire que Lucius a beaucoup de classe, poulette va encore baver pendant trois jours au moins, c'est pénible à la fin… :evil : Hermione coquine ? Bof, elle a juste 16 ans hein… Je me demande parfois si JKR se rend compte que ses personnages sont ados et qu'ils sont sexués avec des hormones, m'enfin bref… Ron, ah Ron… Il aura son moment de gloire, si, si… Euh, pour la fréquence des chapitres, toutes les deux semaines je crois mais poulette confirmera, c'est pas moi qui update ! Et hop, refile le bébé… Merci en tout cas pour cette gentille review ! Bises.

**_Eléa :_** Bah le chapitre 14 Stellmaria nous avait fait une super review poulette…ta mémoire flanche :o Merci en tout cas Whizz pour tous ces compliments ! et Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiii j'adore le Donjon et l'elfe est mon perso préféré :p Oui Lucius a beaucoup de classe :bave: Pour les chapitres j'essaie tous les 15 jours mais en ce moment ça tourne autour de 3 semaines parce que j'essaie de garder une certaine marge entre ce qu'on publie et ce qu'on écrit, d'environ 3 chapitres d'avance. Comme les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et certaines scènes sont plus difficiles à écrire, on met plus de temps, mais pas d'inquiétude, on continue. A + bisous

Elsar :**_Rowy_** Ben ça arrive de moins aimer un chapitre, y'a des chapitres que j'aime moins moi-même ! Hermione ne demande pas à Draco de faire un choix impliquant l'école… J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions et que tu comprendras la position d'Hermione. Bisous.

**_Eléa :_** Maieuh ! bon je préfère qu'on nous le dise quand on aime pas un chapitre…J'espère que celui-ci te plaira plus, je dirais que les 3 chapitres à venir (en comptant celui-ci) sont des chapitres clefs qui mettent en place les choses pour les autres…puré je suis pas claire là lol… A bientôt ELsar ! Bisous

Note d'Eléa : un peu de pub pour un auteur que j'aime, Eilane qui est publiée sur ffnet, il y aura des cross-overs avec sa fic, « Le crépuscule des Ombres » id:2212658 , mettant en scène Eléa et les Mangemorts. « Le crépuscule des Ombres » est la « suite » de « L'anneau du Pouvoir » id:2025930, qui est une fic que nous avons vraiment apprécié.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 : Le Feu et la Glace**

_Poudlard, juin 1978_

_Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle ouvrit un œil, rapidement suivi du deuxième et d'un mal de tête carabiné. Sirius, à ses côtés, commençait aussi à se réveiller. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux qui s'assombrirent en la regardant. Il s'assit soudainement, le visage dans les mains, puis se tourna vers elle._

_« Tu devrais rentrer. »_

_« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu parler un peu », dit-elle, désappointée._

_« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait à se dire », dit-il en se levant._

_Elle le regarda durement et avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait._

_« Je croyais que je te manquais… »_

_« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je veux qu'on remette ça », s'énerva-t-il._

_Elle se leva à son tour en cherchant ses vêtements les larmes aux yeux._

_« Je vois. Ton entrejambe te démangeait, alors tu t'es dit « tiens si j'allais voir Eléa » c'est ça ? »_

_« Putain, le prends pas comme ça, j'avais trop bu ! »_

_« Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi, tu n'avais pas le droit de me donner de faux espoirs ! » cria-t-elle alors que ses larmes coulaient à présent._

_« Je ne t'ai rien promis ! » s'emporta-t-il._

_« Ah oui ? Je suis désolée, mais quand ton ex te dit que tu lui manques et qu'après il te fait l'amour passionnément, j'appelle ça de l'espoir moi ! »_

_« J'avais bu, toi aussi, et oui, j'avais envie de toi, mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de reprendre notre histoire. J'ai été assez clair là-dessus, je ne veux pas d'une fille comme toi ! » cria-t-il à son tour. « Tu aurais dû te douter que je ne changerais pas d'avis comme ça ! » dit-il en baissant les bras._

_« T'es vraiment buté comme mec, je me suis écrasée devant toi, je t'ai supplié », reprit-elle en le pointant du doigt. « J'ai piétiné ma fierté pour que tu me reprennes, comment croyais-tu que je réagirais ? T'es vraiment un salaud ! » cracha-t-elle en se rhabillant._

_« Eléa… », s'approcha-t-il en reprenant son calme. « écoute… »_

_« Non, laisse-moi ! » dit-elle en le repoussant, secouée de sanglots. « Je t'aimais, je t'aime encore, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas d'une fille comme moi, mais regarde-toi Sirius ! Tu as autant de préjugés que moi, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, tu te crois meilleur parce que tu as osé défier ta famille, mais au fond tu resteras toujours un Black, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »_

_« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » s'énerva-t-il._

_« C'est pourtant vrai Sirius, la haine est dans ta famille depuis des générations, toi tu l'as juste retourné vers l'autre camp, alors ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas d'une fille comme moi, parce qu'on est pareil ! »_

_Il la regarda, le regard noir mais il ne parla pas. Eléa continuait de pleurer silencieusement._

_« En tout cas je te remercie », dit-elle à voix basse. « Tu viens de me dégoûter à vie de l'amour, jamais plus je ne tomberai amoureuse, ça fait trop mal. »_

_Sur ces mots elle quitta sa chambre, dévala les escaliers en pleurs et se dirigea vers la sortie sous les regards étonnés des élèves présents dans la salle commune. Lily se leva pour la rejoindre, mais Rémus l'en empêcha._

_« Laisse-la seule un moment, il faut qu'elle digère. »_

_« Vous le saviez ? » demanda-t-elle en dévisageant tour à tour Rémus, Peter et James. _

_« On s'en doutait… il avait bu Lily… », répondit James._

_« Pourquoi vous ne l'en avez pas empêché ? » dit-elle, outrée._

_« Ils sont assez grands pour régler leurs problèmes tout seuls », déclara Peter._

_« Et on n'était pas sûr qu'il réagirait comme ça… il a toujours des sentiments pour elle », avoua Rémus._

_

* * *

_

_Jeudi 19 juin 1997, 2h13_

"Tu décides. Je te laisse choisir, pour nous deux. Je ne veux pas faire de choix, c'est trop dur, je ne peux pas et je ne veux surtout pas faire les mauvais… Tu as la nuit pour réfléchir".

Draco la regarda un instant essayant d'évaluer dans son regard si elle était vraiment prête pour ce qui allait suivre. Puis, il déclara d'une voix calme et posée, presque naturellement, sans visiblement avoir besoin d'une quelconque nuit de réflexion :

"C'est tout vu et c'est tout décidé. On se tire d'ici, maintenant."

Hermione acquiesça, soutenant son regard, et il la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu es sûre ?" insista-t-il prenant son visage dans ses mains et scrutant toujours son regard.

"Je suis sûre", répondit-elle sans ciller.

"Hermione, il y aura mon père, les Mangemorts, _Voldemort_", dit-il prononçant exprès le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres en insistant dessus.

"Je sais…", soupira-t-elle dégageant ses mains de son visage. "Mais il y aura Eléa aussi, c'est ma mère et je crois que je peux avoir confiance en elle et tu seras là…"

"Ok, on y va alors ! "déclara-t-il commençant à sortir un sac et ressembler quelques affaires dont les fameux plans.

"Laisse-moi aller récupérer quelques affaires et envoyer un hibou à Eléa pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher à Pré-au-Lard", déclara Hermione.

"Ok", répondit Draco tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait emporter. "Disons rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure dans le Grand Hall !"

"Non, plutôt près de la statue de la sorcière borgne…," réfléchit Hermione. "Il y a un passage secret qui mène-"

"Dans la cave de Honeydukes, je sais," termina pour elle Draco avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Comment est-ce que tu connais ce passage secret ?" demandèrent-ils en même temps d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent légèrement surpris, et Draco se mit à sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

"File et dépêche-toi…"

"A tout de suite !" répondit-elle dissimulant un sourire qu'elle dévoila une fois sortie de la chambre de Draco.

Il fallait faire vite et elle le savait. Traîner dans les couloirs du château en pleine nuit était plutôt risqué même s'ils étaient des préfets censés faire des rondes. Rusard était toujours à l'affût, guettant d'éventuels rôdeurs ou d'élèves noctambules, épaulé de sa fidèle chatte qui n'inspirait pas confiance à Hermione même si elle aimait énormément les chats. Tout en marchant, elle repensa à sa conversation avec Draco et se rendit compte qu'ils se cachaient plus de choses qu'elle le pensait. Il n'aurait jamais dû connaître ce passage secret, elle ne lui avait pas montré la carte des Marauders et quand ils étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait bien pris soin de s'y rendre par les sentiers habituels où la cape d'invisibilité les avait protégés des regards extérieurs.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait accepté et même proposé de faire une telle chose. Ce n'était pas elle de faire ça, elle ne se reconnaissait plus et ça l'effrayait un peu. Elle se demanda un instant si c'était le fait de fréquenter Draco Malfoy qui l'avait rendue si audacieuse, ou peut-être était-ce le contact d'Eléa qui lui avait finalement ouvert les yeux, et pour le mieux. Elle allait quitter Poudlard avant la fin de l'année scolaire, c'était impensable pour une brillante élève comme elle, et elle regretta par avance le cours de la semaine prochaine du Professeur McGonnagal qu'elle allait rater. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor et se hâta en silence de prendre le strict minimum avant de courir jusqu'à la volière pour écrire et envoyer une lettre à Eléa pour qu'elle vienne les chercher à la Cabane Hurlante. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre seule jusqu'au repaire de Voldemort, même accompagnée de Draco. Elle était en fait complètement effrayée et se forçait à ne pas songer à la suite des évènements.

Elle fut soulagée de voir Draco qui l'attendait près de la statue de la sorcière borgne et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les souterrains de Poudlard main dans la main. Les rues du petit village étaient désertes et Hermione sursauta quand elle entendit un chien aboyer dans le lointain.

"Ca va ?" lui demanda Draco en serrant plus fort sa main.

"Oui, mais j'aimerais mieux qu'on se dépêche, "souffla-t-elle accélérant le rythme.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Cabane Hurlante et Draco suivit Hermione qui montait à l'étage.

"Elle n'est pas là…", déclara-t-elle presque dans un gémissement.

Elle va venir bébé, la rassura Draco en observant la cabane poussiéreuse à l'abandon avant de diriger son regard vers Hermione et froncer les sourcils. Elle était debout, immobile, le regard dans le vide, face à la vieille cheminée qui n'avait pas dû être allumée depuis de nombreuses années. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et elle paraissait anéantie.

"Elle va venir…", répéta Draco doucement dans son cou passant ses bras autour de sa taille. "Tu as froid ?"

"Un peu…", avoua-t-elle alors qu'il prenait ses mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer.

Ils décidèrent finalement de s'asseoir sur le sol en bois en attendant Eléa. Draco s'assit par terre, contre un mur, pas loin de la cheminée. Hermione s'installa entre les jambes de Draco qui l'enroula dans sa cape pour lui tenir chaud. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité et son souffle sur sa nuque et ses baisers dans son cou l'apaisaient jusqu'à la bercer. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un bruit se fit enfin entendre dans la cabane silencieuse.

"Hermione ?" retentit une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Hermione se leva soudainement, le cœur battant.

"Je suis là !" répondit-elle reconnaissant la voix d'Eléa qui fit enfin son apparition à l'étage.

Hermione s'élança dans les bras de sa mère qui parut soulagée de la voir entière.

"Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" s'inquiéta Eléa détaillant Hermione pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée.

"Je vais bien", répondit Hermione. "J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dit et ta proposition était la meilleure. Je veux être avec toi, pour empêcher l'attaque, pour ne pas qu'il tue Harry, parce qu'en restant à Poudlard, je n'aurais rien pu faire et parce que je m'inquiète tellement pour Harry, parce que je sais qu'ils connaissent tous les passages secrets et les souterrains de Poudlard, et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à Harry, et puis je…"

"D'accord, d'accord…," l'apaisa Eléa en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. "J'ai eu si peur…", avoua-t-elle la serrant très fort.

"Je ne suis pas seule," déclara finalement Hermione se dégageant et se retournant.

Draco, qui s'était levé mais qui avait préféré rester à l'écart pendant qu'Hermione retrouvait sa mère, s'avança alors vers les deux jeunes femmes.

"Draco je présume ?" demanda Eléa avec un petit sourire en coin tendant une main au jeune sorcier.

"Bonsoir Madame", répondit Draco saisissant la main d'Eléa pour la saluer.

"Eléa," corrigea cette dernière détaillant le jeune homme. "Tu peux m'appeler Eléa. Ton père sera content de te voir Draco."

Draco acquiesça avec un timide sourire et ils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre en route pour Little Hangleton.

Eléa n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner et ils arrivèrent exténués au manoir des Jédusor.

"Vous habitez dans cette ruine ?" demanda Hermione en regardant le manoir d'un air dépité.

"Ruine ?" répéta Draco abasourdi. "Quelle ruine ?"

Eléa fronça les sourcils en ouvrant le portail.

"Tu as gardé tes réflexes visuels de Moldue ?"

"Quoi ? Comment ça ?" demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait rien, pas plus que Draco d'ailleurs.

"Ferme les yeux un instant…," soupira Eléa, et rouvre-les lentement.

Hermione s'exécuta pendant qu'Eléa agita sobrement sa baguette en prononçant quelques paroles à mi-voix. Quand Hermione ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle ne put retenir son admiration en voyant la vieille bâtisse.

"Les Moldus ne voient que des ruines", expliqua Eléa, c'est un moyen de protection pour nous.

"Pourquoi je n'ai vu que des ruines aussi ? Je ne suis pas une Moldue…," demanda Hermione.

"Je ne sais pas…", avoua Eléa réellement confuse." Je suppose qu'ayant vécu tant d'années dans le monde des Moldus, tu en as gardé certains réflexes. Ils disparaîtront, on fera en sorte qu'ils disparaissent…," ajouta Eléa faisant pénétrer les deux adolescents dans le manoir.

"Je ne veux pas oublier d'où je viens et où j'ai été élevée," répondit à mi-voix Hermione un peu durement alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle se trouvait dans la demeure de son pire ennemi.

Eléa ne répondit pas et commença à monter le grand escalier, suivie par Draco qui prit la main d'Hermione en la priant silencieusement de ne pas s'engager sur un terrain conflictuel. La jeune sorcière soupira et s'agrippa au bras de son petit ami alors qu'Eléa les conduisait vers leur chambre. Hermione accueillit avec soulagement la chaleur qui régnait dans la grande chambre quand elle entra. Elle s'approcha du feu de cheminée qui crépitait joyeusement et enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa cape en regardant les flammes danser.

"J'espère que ça vous plaît," déclara Eléa en regardant un peu tristement sa fille perdue dans ses pensées. "Vous pouvez changer la déco si vous voulez…"

"Merci, "répondit Draco en posant leurs affaires sur le lit." C'est parfait."

"Reposez-vous bien… Prends soin d'elle Draco, je compte sur toi", déclara Eléa avant de s'apprêter à sortir de la chambre.

"Bien sûr," répondit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Eléa sortit de la chambre en rendant un petit sourire à Draco qui se tourna finalement vers Hermione, toujours immobile devant le feu.

"Hermione ?" tenta-t-il en vain alors que la jeune sorcière ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Il se posta devant elle et leva son visage vers lui en mettant son index sous son menton.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ? Tu regrettes ?"

"Non, non, je suis juste fatiguée…", répondit Hermione en passant ses bras autour du cou de Draco.

"On ferait mieux de dormir un peu, tu as raison", répondit Draco déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

Ils se couchèrent enfin et Hermione observa un instant la chambre en ramenant le drap jusqu'à ses oreilles. La couleur pourpre dominait la grande pièce, jusqu'aux rideaux à présent tirés. Le mobilier était simple mais semblait d'époque. Hermione fit une grimace en voyant la haute armoire et se promit de s'en débarrasser dès le lendemain. Draco fouilla un instant dans son sac en esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

"Regarde ce que j'ai pris bébé…", dit-il en montrant à Hermione son baladeur cd portable.

"Tu as bien fait, c'était vraiment un objet indispensable !" se mit à rire Hermione." Surtout qu'on a qu'un cd à écouter, tu as vraiment bien joué sur ce coup-là !"

"Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je te le prête pas…," bouda Draco en mettant les écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

"Boude pas…", marmonna Hermione en posant sa tête sur le torse de Draco qui lui tendit une oreillette avec un petit sourire.

Et Hermione s'endormit dans les bras de Draco au son des notes mélodieuses de Blackout.

Eléa se coucha à son tour et Lucius passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

"Ils sont là", déclara-t-elle platement en regardant le plafond.

"Ils ?"

"Draco est venu avec Hermione," expliqua Eléa.

"Ah".

"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? C'est un peu léger comme réaction…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise amour ? Je ne vais pas sauter de joie parce qu'un couple d'adolescents amoureux nous a rejoints avec toute la mièvrerie que cela va entraîner…," soupira Lucius.

"C'est ton fils Lucius !"

"Je le sais, merci. Draco est amoureux, donc Draco est stupide… Je crains vraiment le pire", soupira Lucius." Il va m'énerver je le sens, il m'énerve déjà pour tout avouer."

"Là, c'est toi qui m'énerves…," râla Eléa en se retournant de façon à tourner le dos à Lucius. "Ils sont discrets, je te rassure, ma fille sait se tenir Lucius et ton fils a l'air d'être un parfait gentleman. Je te demande d'en faire autant si ce n'est pas trop demandé, ajouta Eléa. J'aimerais qu'on soit discrets sur notre relation, je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent pour le moment."

"Quoi ?" éclata Lucius. "Tu as honte de moi ? Tu as honte de nous ? Tu as peur de choquer ta fille !"

"S'il te plaît Lucius…", ronronna Eléa se retournant à nouveau et caressant la joue de Lucius d'un geste tendre et félin.

"Très bien…", marmonna Lucius avant de capturer les lèvres de sa compagne férocement.

A l'autre bout du manoir, Lord Voldemort, assis dans son large fauteuil en face de l'âtre, se frotta ses mains rugueuses avec un rictus démoniaque sur ses traits déformés par la démence et la cruauté incarnée.

* * *

_Poudlard, juin 1978_

_Elle traversa le château en direction de la Grande Porte pour se diriger vers le lac, où elle pourrait évacuer toute sa tristesse et toute sa colère. Le visage baigné de larmes, elle courut sous les regards ahuris des élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs._

_Elle marcha avec rage le long du lac, accompagnée par un vent froid qui couvrait la douceur de ce mois de juin, avant de s'asseoir et de pleurer la tête dans les genoux._

_Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise là, immobile, gelée par le vent. Elle sentit sa présence qui se rapprochait d'elle, puis quelque chose de chaud lui couvrir les épaules. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front tendrement._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » l'interrogea-t-il._

_« Rien. C'est rien, je m'en remettrai », souffla-t-elle._

_Il la prit par le menton et la regarda dans les yeux alors qu'elle détournait les siens._

_« Black… », murmura-t-il, se doutant de ce qui s'était passé._

_Elle essaya de dégager son visage de sa main, mais il l'en empêcha._

_« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! » ordonna-t-il._

_« Non, ce n'était rien, je me suis trompée… », dit-elle à voix basse, mais voyant le regard de Lucius elle ajouta : « je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »_

_« C'est déjà fait… Mais je ne peux pas te blâmer… »_

_« Je suis désolée Lucius… J'ai simplement cru qu'il me donnait une autre chance, ce n'était pas le cas. » Elle se blottit dans ses bras en essuyant ses larmes. « L'important c'est que tu sois là, Lucius, promets-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi… »_

_« Je te le promets », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, « rentrons »._

_

* * *

_

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 19 juin 1997, 9h13_

Elle se brossait les cheveux d'un air absent alors que Draco était sous la douche en train de lui parler en même temps. Mais elle n'écoutait pas, elle était bien trop préoccupée pour l'écouter lui répéter inlassablement ses conseils et recommandations sur la tenue à avoir ici. Elle ne voulait pas être là, avec tous ces Mangemorts, et rien que le fait de savoir que Voldemort n'était pas loin, elle avait la nausée. Elle se sentait mal, un sentiment de trahison et de fausseté. Tout était faux, sa présence ici, ce manoir maudi, ces meubles horribles, cette atmosphère lourde empreinte de haine et d'agressivité. La haine. Elle était plus que perceptible, elle pouvait presque la sentir suinter au travers des murs pourtant épais. Elle ne pourrait pas les regarder. Tous ces meurtriers, dont certains des traîtres. Et lui. Six ans. Six ans que son ombre la poursuivait au travers de son frère. Six ans de peur et d'angoisse. La peur de prononcer jusqu'à son nom. Elle n'avait pas peur. Pas peur de prononcer son nom. Elle allait enfin voir son visage. Elle fut prise d'un sentiment étrange entre envie de voir à quoi ressemblait son pire ennemi et angoisse à l'idée de lui faire face. Une espèce de morbidité, comme celle où on ne peut détacher son regard d'un cadavre gisant devant ses yeux. Tous ces meurtriers… Et Eléa en faisait partie. Elle appartenait à cette organisation destinée à éliminer une race. Une race ? Quelle race ? On parle d'une race de chien mais on ne parle d'êtres humains dans ces termes… Eléa avait tué des êtres humains. Sa mère était aussi une meurtrière. Elle réalisait alors ce qu'elle avait essayé d'occulter durant tous ces mois. Elle posa d'une main tremblante sa brosse sur le rebord du lavabo et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Pas brillant. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle détourna son regard et Draco la sortit de ses pensées.

"Ouh, ouh ! Terre à Hermione !"

"Hein, quoi ?"

"La serviette bébé… Tu peux me passer la serviette à côté de toi ?"

"Ah, oui, tiens… Tu sais qu'il existe un sort simple et basique pour se sécher plus rapidement !" déclara-t-elle sur un ton un peu agacé.

"Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?" demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, non, excuse-moi…", soupira-t-elle s'apprêtant à sortir mais Draco lui attrapa le poignet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?"

"Rien…"

Il ne la lâcha pas et leva un sourcil significatif.

"Je… Je ne veux pas sortir de cette chambre, je ne veux pas descendre, je ne veux pas les voir, pas le voir…"

"On ne va pas rester enfermés toute la journée ici ! Tu savais tout ça en acceptant de venir Hermione !" éclata Draco malgré lui.

"Pourquoi tu es venu toi ? Pour rejoindre les Mangemorts ?"

"Et toi ?"

"C'est toi qui as décidé Draco !"

"Tu aurais préféré qu'on reste à Poudlard et qu'on les attende sagement nous attaquer ! Je préfère être dans le camp de ceux qui agissent, et non dans celui de ceux qui subissent et qui attendent Hermione…", déclara Draco bien qu'il savait qu'il risquait gros en lui avouant ça.

"Tu ne vas donc pas m'aider à essayer d'empêcher ça ? C'est toi qui tiendras la baguette en direction du cœur de mon frère Draco !" hallucina Hermione.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça, et ne dis pas n'importe quoi !"

Elle se renfrogna en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Ecoute, on est ici, on doit entrer dans leur jeu, leurs règles, toutes leurs conneries et observer ce qu'ils vont faire pour réagir, déclara-t-il enfin en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'Eléa fait depuis tous ces mois !"

"Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt si, je sais, elle tue des Moldus et semble prendre plaisir à le faire !"

"Non, elle agit dans leur sens, selon leur idéologie parce que c'est ce qu'elle a toujours connu. Mais elle observe aussi, elle écoute, et elle enregistre et elle le fait depuis des mois. C'est comme ça qu'elle a pu te dire ce qu'ils ont planifié."

"Elle me l'a dit uniquement pour me protéger, pour que je la suive et elle a réussi…", déclara amèrement Hermione. "Sans moi, elle serait le bras droit de Voldemort…"

"Tu le penses vraiment ? C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

"Non…"

"Bien ! Soyons clairs alors ! On est ici, on a choisi et on assume ! Tu ne sais pas jouer le registre de l'hypocrisie, des faux semblants et des faux sentiments ? Si, tu sais très bien le faire, je t'ai vue être mielleuse avec le professeur Snape à de nombreuses reprises, sans compter les fois où un large sourire t'a permis d'obtenir tout ce que tu voulais. Tu m'as même déjà fait ce genre de plan et j'ai plongé la tête première…"

"Quoi ? Quand ? Je ne suis pas comme ça !"

Draco lui jeta un autre regard significatif en enfilant son pantalon.

"Tu veux que je te rappelle le cirque que nous a fait à Noël ? Ce que tu m'as fait pour que je te laisse aller fêter la victoire de la mi-finale des Gryffondors en me laissant à mon triste sort sans que je n'y dise rien ? La comédie pour que je te donne la solution de la potion après que-"

"STOP ! C'est bon ! "l'arrêta Hermione dissimulant un petit sourire." Tu vas vraiment m'aider à sauver Harry ?"

"Oui, comme je ne vais pas contredire mon père…"

"D'accord, tu joues sur tous les tableaux pour avoir les faveurs de tout le monde quoi… Tu es vraiment un Serpentard de première…", soupira-t-elle et il lâcha un grand sourire avant d'enfiler sa chemise.

"Tu descends prendre le petit déjeuner chérie ?" demanda-t-il avec un air enjoué exagéré.

"Bien sûr mon amour !" répondit-elle sur le même ton."Fais en sorte de nous débarrasser de cette armoire horrible d'abord ! Si je me souviens bien, tu avais trouvé un sort particulièrement intéressant pour faire disparaître les objets encombrants…"

"Que tu avais eu pour mission de noter quelque part mon cœur !" s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle était retournée dans la chambre. "Putain, je m'en souviens plus de ce stupide sort moi…," marmonna-t-il d'un air blasé avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Draco était allongé les bras en croix sur le lit quand on frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Hermione ouvrit à Eléa qui entra avec une mine plutôt réjouie.

"Vous avez bien dormi ?" demanda-t-elle au jeune couple.

"Très bien, merci," répondit Draco se relevant pour saluer Eléa.

"Hermione ?"

"Bien, merci," répondit plus sobrement la jeune sorcière. "Et toi ?"

"Bien aussi, merci ! Vous descendez prendre votre petit déjeuner ?"

"On allait descendre," répondit Hermione ayant tout à coup une envie furieuse de se boire un Whisky de Feu avant d'attaquer son lait.

"Oh, bien", répondit Eléa légèrement surprise par la spontanéité de sa fille alors qu'elle s'était attendue à une rébellion et une peur d'affronter les Mangemorts.

Observant les regards de Draco, elle se rendit compte que son petit ami s'était déjà sûrement chargé de la mettre en condition.

"Il y avait une armoire ici…", remarqua tout à coup Eléa en fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de l'armoire ?"

"Elle est morte", répondit Hermione en enfilant un pull.

"Apparemment, elle était moche", ajouta Draco avec un petit sourire désolé tentant de rattraper Hermione qui était déjà sortie dans le couloir.

"Cette armoire datait de la Renaissance…," marmonna Eléa d'un air boudeur. "C'était une pièce d'antiquité, aucun goût ces jeunes…"

Draco et Hermione descendaient les marches du grand escalier, suivis de près par Eléa qui grommelait toujours pour son armoire. Hermione en profita pour admirer la décoration de l'intérieur et les peintures somptueuses ornant les murs.

"Ces peintures sont splendides !" dit-elle suffisamment fort pour qu'Eléa l'entende.

"Tu les aimes ? Tu m'en vois ravie, elles datent de la Renaissance pour la plupart, expliqua Eléa. Comme feue mon armoire…", ajouta-t-elle à elle-même.

"Ca va aller Hermione ? Il va certainement y avoir Bellatrix tu sais…," demanda Draco avec un petit regard inquiet.

"Ah oui, ta chère tante… Je l'avais oubliée celle-là ! Je vais me forcer à l'ignorer si ça ne te dérange pas…", répondit-elle.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai, elle m'adore !" déclara Draco avec un grand sourire.

"Je ne plaisante pas Draco. Un mot de trop, un regard de travers, et j'ai des sorts prêts à jaillir de ma baguette…"

"C'est ce que j'aime chez toi Granger, tu es toujours prête !" railla Draco.

"Tu m'en vois rassurée, moi qui avais peur que tu ne m'aimes juste pour ma beauté et mon intelligence, _Malfoy _!"

"J'aime tout en toi mon cœur."

"C'est mon cœur maintenant ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis obligée de t'appeler mon amour ?"

"Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. Je te demande juste de ne pas me quitter parce que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi maintenant. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans ta présence à mes côtés durant toutes ces années…"

"C'est bon Draco, arrête maintenant," souffla Hermione alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans l'encadrement du grand salon, scannant les Mangemorts présents.

"C'est pas moi qui ai commencé…"

"A quoi vous jouez tous les deux "? leur demanda Eléa en les regardant avec un air perplexe.

"A rien," répondirent en cœur les deux adolescents.

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans le grand salon et Eléa les fit asseoir au bout de la table où Lucius était en train de lire son journal assis entre Rabastan et Rodolphus.

"Bonjour Père", déclara Draco en se raclant la gorge.

"Oh, bonjour Draco!" répondit Lucius jetant un regard discret à Eléa qui s'était assise à côté de sa fille.

"Bonjour Mr Malfoy, je suis ravie de vous revoir !" s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire alors que Draco et Eléa lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

Lucius replia son journal en levant un sourcil et en jetant un regard à Eléa avec un sourire forcé alors qu'il était quelque peu décontenancé.

"Miss Granger… Tout le plaisir me revient. J'ai appris avec un contentement certain que vous avez trouvé quelques qualités à Draco, vous m'en voyez ravi…"

Elle lui retourna son sourire forcé et attrapa le lait en face d'elle avant de demander poliment la confiture à Eléa qui lui tendit d'un geste nerveux. Le petit déjeuner débuta dans un silence gêné qui fut rompu par Rodolphus qui tenta une conversation avec son neveu. Lucius surveillait en coin Hermione qui se concentrait sur son lait et ses toasts.

"Ca va ?" lui demanda doucement Eléa.

"Oui, bien sûr, tu veux peut-être récupérer la confiture ?" répondit Hermione en tendant le pot à sa mère.

"Je me fous de cette fichue confiture Hermione !" chuchota-t-elle se forçant à ne pas regarder Lucius bien qu'elle savait qu'il les observait. "Je te demande sincèrement comment tu vas car tu m'as l'air un peu tendu…"

"Je vais bien je t'assure. Oui, je suis tendue, je l'avoue, mais c'est plutôt normal, non, compte tenu des circonstances ? Laisse-moi m'y faire, ça va aller…," répondit Hermione à mi-voix. "Et tu peux pas me passer la confiture de myrtille ?"

Eléa se figea en la regardant d'un air navré.

"Je ne plaisante pas", insista-t-elle. "Celle aux fraises des bois est délicieuse, je voudrais goûter celle aux myrtilles…"

Et Eléa lui passa le pot en soupirant.

"Draco, mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu as changé !" s'exclama finalement Bellatrix qui venait de faire son apparition et Hermione laissa tomber sa tartine dans son lait en se forçant à ne pas lever la tête pour croiser son regard, de peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler.

"Bonjour ma tante", répondit Draco un peu nerveux devinant le mal être d'Hermione.

"Oh, et voici Hermione qui n'est autre que la fille d'Eléa !" continua Bellatrix sans retenue. "Très honnêtement, on ne pourrait pas deviner que vous êtes mère et fille, vous ne vous ressemblez pas !"

Eléa et Hermione lui jetèrent le même regard assassin, se forçant de concert pour ne pas rétorquer et laisser exploser leur colère.

"A part peut-être un petit quelque chose dans le regard…", ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux. "Je ne sais pas quoi, je n'arrive pas à le définir, mais il y a définitivement une similitude dans le regard ! Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas hérité des yeux bleus de ta mère chérie !"

"Je suis ravie d'avoir les yeux de mon père…", déclara Hermione avec un calme qui méritait le respect.

"Oh, Eléa, tu t'es enfin souvenue de l'identité du père de ta fille ! Comme elle a dû être heureuse d'apprendre que son père était… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Rafraîchis-nous la mémoire ! James, Sirius, Peter, Rémus, Severus ou peut-être bien un David quelconque !"

"Bella, ça suffit maintenant", intervint Rodolphus." Assieds-toi !"

Hermione fut sidérée que Bellatrix ait encore le toupet et l'affront de prononcer le nom de Sirius. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Eléa qui avait de son autre main saisi sa baguette et lui fit non de la tête avec un regard suppliant.

"Tu devrais goûter cette confiture, elle est vraiment excellente, je t'assure," déclara Hermione forçant Eléa à ranger sa baguette pour attraper le pot.

"Alors Draco, dis-nous ! Quoi de neuf à Poudlard ?" s'enquit Bellatrix et la voix stridente digne d'une marchande de poissons de Bellatrix donna la nausée et un début de migraine à Hermione.

Le petit déjeuner se termina sans autre encombre majeure, et Lucius déclara finalement à l'attention des deux adolescents :

"Le Maître souhaite vous rencontrer tous les deux, il vous attend dans le petit salon au premier étage. Eléa et moi-même allons vous y conduire pour vous présenter…"

"Je suis ravie de rencontrer enfin celui qui veut tuer mon frère depuis toutes ces années", déclara sans ciller Hermione avec une effronterie dont elle ne rougit pas.

"Frère ?" répéta Bellatrix la bouche pleine. "Eléa, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais eu un autre bât-"

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et cracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et qui était devenu soudainement excessivement et désagréablement salé.

Draco et Hermione se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le couloir, bientôt imités par Eléa et Lucius, ce dernier pinçant le bras d'Eléa en lui murmurant :

"Par Merlin Eléa, contiens-toi !"

"Ce n'est pas moi !" répondit-elle d'un air fâché et Lucius jeta un regard à la fois surpris et mauvais en direction d'Hermione.

Eléa et Lucius ouvrirent la marche jusqu'au premier étage alors que Draco serra la main d'Hermione lui transmettant tout le courage dont elle allait avoir besoin dans l'épreuve qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir.

* * *

Poudlard, juin 1978

_Elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Après être rentrée du lac, elle était montée directement dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche brûlante qui lui avait fait du bien. Elle ne s'était pas rendue au déjeuner et avait fait en sorte de ne parler à personne. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rejoindre Lucius et Severus et se sentir bien et en confiance. Lily n'était pas venue la voir, sûrement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir, Sirius était son meilleur ami. Elle ne lui en voulait pas._

_Elle traversa le château, la tête haute devant les murmures qui envahissaient les couloirs sur son passage. Elle croisa Narcissa et Bellatrix, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, quelques Gryffondors sûrement très heureuses de savoir Sirius libre, puis descendit les marches qui menaient aux cachots. Elle prononça le mot de passe d'un ton las puis entra et se dirigea vers le canapé où Severus l'attendait._

_Il la serra fort, puis ils s'assirent confortablement._

_« Lucius t'a dit ? »_

_« Vaguement… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »_

_« J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler Sev, je suis épuisée… »_

_« Alors montre-moi », proposa-t-il._

_Ils avaient déjà réussi ce genre d'échange et partagé de nombreuses choses, les rapprochant encore plus. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'était l'identité de son père et elle s'en voulait beaucoup de lui cacher. Il n'y avait pas de tabou entre eux, cela ne la gênait pas de partager ses souvenirs intimes avec lui. Ils se mirent face à face et se prirent la main, tout en ne se quittant pas du regard._

_« Prête ? »_

_Elle acquiesça. Un flot d'images se déversa vers Severus, la fête, Sirius, leur nuit passée ensemble dans la chambre des garçons et surtout le lendemain, les paroles qu'il avait prononcées qui lui avaient fait tant de mal. Son impression de ne jamais plus pouvoir tomber amoureuse, le sentiment de dégoût envers elle-même et envers lui. Elle partagea avec lui sa douleur et sa peine, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras alors qu'elle versa quelques larmes silencieuses. Puis elle s'allongea, la tête sur ses genoux, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, ils restèrent un moment en silence, comme s'ils se parlaient sans dire un mot._

_« Où est Sarah ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement._

_« Avec des amies, dans le parc. »_

_« Et Lucius ? »_

_« Avec Narcissa. »_

_« Euh… », fronça-t-elle les sourcils, « non, Narcissa est avec Bellatrix, je les ai croisées. »_

_Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tous les deux d'un bond en direction de la sortie._

_« Et tu ne t'en es pas douté ? » s'étonna Eléa tout en marchant vers le Grand Hall._

_« J'ai trouvé ça bizarre qu'il laisse couler, mais bon c'est Lucius, il est quand même lunatique », s'énerva-t-il._

_« S'il tente quelque chose, il risque de se faire renvoyer ! »_

_« La situation ne m'a pas échappé Eléa », articula-t-il._

_Ils demandèrent aux élèves présents dans le hall si ils avaient vu le préfet ou Sirius mais les réponses furent confuses. Ils allèrent à tout hasard dans la bibliothèque, puis dans le parc mais ils n'y étaient pas. Ils étaient soucieux, fouiller le château prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Eléa s'arrêta de courir un instant et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles. Du vide devant elle apparut une boule verte de la taille d'un vif d'or qui tournoyait à sa hauteur. _

_« Guide-moi vers Lucius », ordonna-t-elle._

_La boule s'agita et prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch._

_« Joli », s'exclama Severus._

_« Merci », haleta Eléa tout en courant derrière le boule lumineuse._

_Sirius était au sol, se tenant la mâchoire, saignant de la lèvre. James accourait vers lui. Lucius se tenait devant, furieux, le poing encore serré et lui hurlait dessus, notamment de ne plus jamais s'approcher d'Eléa. Sirius se releva et s'apprêta à riposter lorsque Eléa s'interposa._

_« NON ! » cria-t-elle en les séparant, aidée de Severus et James._

_Elle se tourna vers Lucius et posa ses mains sur son torse, comme pour le stopper en pleine course._

_« Non Lucius je t'en prie », le supplia-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine… pense aux ASPIC, pense à nous… », murmura-t-elle._

_Il dévisagea Sirius derrière elle, puis la regarda encore. Elle insista, le poussant vers la direction opposée et il céda. Elle jeta un regard noir à Sirius avant de retourner, accompagnée de Severus et Lucius, au château._

_Le soir même, elle décida de se rendre au dîner, elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée et la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles avant de remarquer que les tables s'étaient encore mélangées. Lily mangeait en compagnie des garçons. Ils la virent arriver puis le regard d'Eléa se posa sur Sirius, sombrement, et elle changea de direction pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Severus et Sarah, bientôt entourée de Lucius et ses comparses._

_A la table des Serdaigles, Lily se renfrogna et jeta un regard glacial à Sirius. L'ambiance était froide depuis ce matin-là et aucun d'eux n'avait osé aborder le sujet._

_« En tout cas on peut dire que ta mission a été un vrai fiasco », lâcha Rémus froidement. _

_« Pourrais-tu clarifier ta pensée ? » répondit Sirius en laissant tomber bruyamment sa fourchette._

_« Ta mission était d'éloigner Eléa de Malfoy, non ? Bravo, tu viens de la jeter dans ses bras », répondit-il sèchement._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, jeudi 19 juin 1997, 12H47_

Hermione avait brillé par son absence au cours d'histoire de la magie mais Ron ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir vu le manque d'intérêt manifeste que toute la classe s'était efforcée de dissimuler entre deux bâillements. Est-ce qu'ils avaient réellement besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé en 1658 à Cantyvalley, dans le nord de l'Angleterre, à une dizaine de jours des vacances ? De toute évidence non selon Ron et la majorité des élèves de sixième année… Harry ne prenait pas l'absence de la jeune Gryffondor avec le même détachement et la même compassion. Malfoy avait été lui aussi absent de ce cours et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était pointé pour le déjeuner, ce qui pour tout avouer l'inquiétait après l'avoir, dans un premier temps, amusé.

"Je m'inquiète vraiment", répéta Harry en finissant son dessert. "Il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Hermy…"

"Oui, elle s'est peut-être perdue avec Malfoy dans la forêt interdite alors qu'ils étaient en train de-" , commença Luna en rigolant avant d'être interrompue.

"Shhh !" l'arrêta Ron. "J'essaie s'il te plaît de ne pas mettre des images sur ce que pourrait faire ma meilleure amie avec cet imbécile de Serpentard, alors n'attise pas mon imaginaire, merci bien !"

"Elle n'a peut-être pas tort", soupira Ginny. "Ces examens me fatiguent déjà rien que d'y penser…"

"C'est important pour toi cette année Gin' !" intervint Ron. "T'as intérêt à bosser si tu ne veux pas que papa et maman te tombent dessus !"

"Occupe-toi de tes affaires Ron ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire…"

"Ca ne ressemble pas à Hermy de sécher les cours…", continua Harry d'un air pensif.

"Cet idiot de Serpentard commence déjà à déteindre sur elle et il l'attire dans les mauvais coups ! Bientôt on ne la verra plus à la bibliothèque ou plongée dans un livre !" s'exclama Ron avant d'ajouter après une seconde de réflexion : "je retire la dernière partie de ce que je viens de dire, c'est impossible ça…"

"Je vais chercher la carte des Maraudeurs, il faut que je sache où elle se trouve…", décida Harry en se levant.

"Elle ne va pas être contente Harry…", l'avertit Ron. "Elle va encore dire qu'on n'a pas à savoir ce qu'elle fait de sa vie privée, ça va encore mal se terminer…"

"Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de lui dire ?

"Non…"

"Bien !"

"Tu nous retrouves dans le parc Harry ?" lui demanda Ginny avant qu'il ne quitte la Grande Salle.

"Ouais, à tout de suite, je vais chercher la carte !"

Harry rejoignit ses amis dans le parc quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa sur l'herbe, à l'ombre du vieux chêne, avant de déplier la carte.

"Vous avez vu Neville quelque part ? "demanda soudainement Ron en piquant un Chocogrenouille dans le sac de bonbons de sa sœur.

"Non…", répondit Luna qui était en train de feuilleter son manuel de Potions." Mais j'ai vu Seamus tout à l'heure si ça t'intéresse …"

Ron jeta un regard navré à sa petite amie en secouant la tête.

"Il est dans la salle commune…", répondit Harry en continuant d'observer la carte de près.

"Oh Harry, voilà Hedwige !" s'exclama tout à coup Ginny en voyant la chouette au pelage blanc d'Harry approcher vers eux.

Hedwige se posa doucement près de son maître et lui déposa une lettre sur les genoux en hululant joyeusement.

"Cette chouette est géniale !" s'exclama Luna en lui donnant une petite caresse sur le dos.

"Tiens Ron…", déclara Harry en tendant la carte à son ami.

"Je peux lui donner un morceau de Chocogrenouille Harry ?" demanda Ginny. "Elle va aimer ?"

"Tu peux, Hedwige aime tout !" sourit Harry en décachetant sa lettre.

"Harry…", commença Ron ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la carte.

"C'est une lettre de Dumbledore, pour nous tous," déclara Harry sombrement en comprenant rapidement." Une réunion à l'Ordre est prévue aujourd'hui, de toute urgence…"

"Harry !" reprit Ron brandissant la carte devant ses amis.

"Quoi !"

"Hermione n'est pas à Poudlard ! Et Malfoy non plus…", déclara Ron alors que les filles écoutaient en silence les révélations qui semblaient avoir un lien.

"La réunion est à quelle heure Harry ?" demanda finalement Ginny alors que son petit ami était en train de tordre nerveusement la missive entre ses mains.

"15h…", répondit le Gryffondor platement.

* * *

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 19 juin 1997, 10h28_

Hermione poussa une profonde inspiration alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le petit salon, suivant Eléa et Lucius. Elle remarqua immédiatement la grande bibliothèque au fond de la pièce, et frissonna en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le dos tourné, près de la fenêtre. Elle se rapprocha instinctivement de Draco qui lui donna un léger baiser sur sa main.

"Maître", commença Lucius," les enfants sont là…"

Maître. Ce mot la fit tressaillir et elle se promit de ne jamais s'abaisser à appeler quiconque de la sorte. Qu'étaient-ils pour appeler cet homme ainsi ? Des chiens ! Homme. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment un homme en face d'elle ? Voldemort se retourna et elle eut la réponse à sa question. Définitivement pas. Elle en eut la respiration coupée en voyant le visage de celui dont elle avait entendu parler depuis six ans sans jamais savoir à quoi il ressemblait. A quoi. Le terme était exact. Cette créature en face d'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas être personnifiée. Ses traits étaient déformés, non, pire que déformés. Informes. Difformes. Disproportionnés. Les adjectifs n'étaient pas suffisants pour décrire l'homme défiguré en face d'elle. Les crevasses sur son visage, les cicatrices, les boursouflures, l'absence de nez remplacé par deux trous presque béants… Une pâleur extrême et des yeux rouges qui la transperçaient. Elle eut envie de détourner le regard mais elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle regarda sans réellement les voir Eléa et Lucius s'incliner devant Voldemort et ils s'écartèrent alors qu'elle s'avança comme une automate, presque traînée par Draco.

"Voilà donc nos deux nouvelles recrues…", déclara Voldemort d'une voix trop aiguë qui ne correspondait pas au personnage. "On s'incline devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeunes gens !"

Le brusque changement de ton la fit sursauter et elle sentit Draco lui lâcher la main alors qu'il s'inclinait devant la chose. Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne pouvait pas bouger et elle n'avait de toute façon aucune intention de s'incliner et admettre son infériorité devant le meurtrier de son père.

"Non," s'entendit-elle dire.

Sa voix était faible mais le ton lui paraissait ferme. Elle entendit Eléa gémir doucement son prénom et Lucius soupirer, mais elle ne quitta pas son regard. Ses yeux rouges la fixaient intensément et elle le sentit tout à coup. Il entrait en elle, dans son esprit, presque dans son corps, comme un viol de sa personne autant abject que salissant. Elle ne lui laisserait pas la satisfaction de s'incliner devant lui malgré ses assauts, elle en était plus que décidée. Il la forçait, il lui intimait l'ordre de lui obéir, de s'incliner devant lui, de se mettre à genoux, presque de ramper à ses pieds. Mais elle luttait, avec toute la force qu'elle possédait en elle, elle luttait. Elle sentit qu'elle commençait à trembler et elle vit un rictus déformer davantage, si une telle chose était encore possible, le visage de son adversaire. Il criait dans sa tête et une douleur lancinante la fit vaciller alors qu'elle résistait encore et toujours. Elle ne lâcherait pas, elle se mit à penser à Harry et le rictus en face d'elle s'évanouit en même temps qu'il intensifia son étau autour de son crâne. Elle trembla encore davantage et elle sentit la température de son corps augmenter graduellement et progressivement alors que son corps aidait son esprit à combattre la bête. Puis, il y eut comme une lueur, un trou noir, puis le vide. Rien. Il était parti. Aussi vite qu'il s'était insinué. Elle essuya du revers de la main, sans le quitter des yeux, le sang qui avait commencé à couler de son nez et essaya de reprendre une respiration plus normale et moins saccadée.

"Je vois que le mot autorité n'est pas un mot de votre vocabulaire jeune fille", déclara-t-il finalement avec un rire dérangeant de dément. "Il faudra l'apprendre… N'est-ce pas Eléa qu'il faudra qu'elle l'apprenne ?"

"Oui Maître", répondit Eléa et cette soumission de sa mère face à ce monstre lui donna la nausée et une envie furieuse de s'évader d'ici.

"Vous pouvez disposer", décida Voldemort d'un geste de la main.

Lucius, Eléa et Draco s'inclinèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter le petit salon et Hermione sortit en titubant et en respirant toujours difficilement. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Draco voulut lui prendre la main mais elle se dégagea violemment et perdit tout à coup pied, trébuchant et vacillant. Lucius la rattrapa par le bras et elle n'opposa plus aucune résistance quand Draco aida à son père à la faire avancer.

"Trop d'émotion pour notre jeune amie on dirait…", déclara en soupirant Lucius. "Je vous laisse aller l'allonger. Draco, je t'attends en bas."

Lucius les laissa tous les trois dans le couloir pour se diriger au rez-de-chaussée tandis qu'Eléa et Draco aidèrent Hermione à regagner sa chambre et s'installer sur le lit.

"Elle a de la fièvre", déclara Draco d'un air soucieux.

"Ca va passer, c'est rien", répondit Eléa tout en allant chercher un linge humide à lui mettre sur le front.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bébé ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le contredire… Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mise…", murmura Draco en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

"Dans quel état il m'a mise oui…", corrigea-t-elle. "Je ne m'abaisserai jamais devant ce monstre Draco, tu entends ? Jamais !"

Elle se mit à nouveau à saigner du nez et Eléa lui déposa le linge frais sur son front en essuyant le sang sur son visage avant de prononcer un sort arrêtant les saignements.

"Draco, va rejoindre ton père, ne le fais pas attendre", déclara doucement Eléa au Serpentard.

Elle vit que Draco hésitait en regardant Hermione et elle soupira.

"Ca va aller je t'ai dit, c'est rien, ça va passer. Elle va se reposer un petit moment et ça ira, d'accord ?"

"Vous savez de quoi vous parlez on dirait…"

"Oui, je sais, j'ai connu ça aussi. Va rejoindre ton père Draco, dépêche-toi !"

Draco acquiesça et prit les plans de Poudlard avant d'aller rejoindre son père au rez-de-chaussée. Eléa resta près d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis elle la couvrit et se coucha près d'elle avant de laisser quelques larmes couler silencieusement.

* * *

_Poudlard, juin 1978_

_Elles étaient allongées sur le lit, en chemise de nuit, discutaient et riaient tout en mangeant des cookies._

_«Comment tu te sens pour Sirius et toute cette histoire ? » s'aventura Lily._

_« Je digère doucement », répondit Eléa platement. « Mais je suis loin de lui pardonner. »_

_« Je comprends. Je suis désolée Eléa. »_

_« Tu n'as pas à l'être. ça m'apprendra à tomber amoureuse, on n'avait pas grand chose en commun. Et avec James ? »_

_Lily sembla hésiter un instant et prit une profonde inspiration._

_« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avec ce qui s'est passé Eléa… »_

_« Oui ? » _

_« James et moi allons nous marier en août… »_

_« Vraiment ? » dit Eléa en souriant. « Je suis heureuse pour vous ! » _

_Et elle l'était sincèrement. Elle se persuadait de l'être au plus profond d'elle et elle espérait plus que tout que Lily ne s'aperçoive pas de ce sourire plaqué sur son visage qui dissimulait en réalité une profonde détresse. Oh, pas que sa meilleure amie se marie, non. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais ce bonheur elle-même. Sa seule chance et son seul espoir avaient résidé en Sirius qui venait de balayer son rêve en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Quant à Lucius… Il était promis à une autre et elle se força à ne pas penser à son mariage qui finirait bien aussi par être célébré, de peur de se mettre à pleurer devant Lily. Elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa joie de lui apprendre son union prochaine._

_« Merci ! Ce n'est pas tout… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur… »_

_« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « avec plaisir, oui ! Je suis touchée que tu me le demandes ! »_

_Touchée. Et inquiète aussi. Elle allait devoir remplir cette tache avec sérieux et ne pas se laisser gagner par un trop plein de bons sentiments dont elle avait peur qu'ils la conduisent à l'écœurement, à la nausée et finalement à l'overdose._

_« A qui d'autre ? » rigola Lily. « Tu sais… Il y aura quelques Moldus », dit-elle plus sérieusement._

_« Je te promets de ne pas les torturer pendant la cérémonie ! » rit Eléa._

_Et là, elle sut qu'elle avait dit le mot de trop, la réflexion aussi inutile que désastreuse. Ce sujet dont elle se refusait d'aborder avec Lily, ce sujet interdit qui de toute évidence devait être envisagé et dont elle avait surestimé la portée comique, réservée à un cercle d'initiés dont ne faisait définitivement pas partie Lily et c'était compréhensible. Elle s'était maîtrisée, avait joué le rôle de la Sandy parfaitement jusqu'à ce dérapage incontrôlé et elle s'en voulait déjà._

_« Je suis sérieuse, Eléa… »_

_Lily avait un regard froid et glacial, visiblement blessée et choquée qu'Eléa ose plaisanter sur ce sujet grave et sérieux._

_« Excuse-moi. Je sais me tenir en public, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été bien élevée, tu n'as pas connu ma mère… », déclara-t-elle finalement sincèrement en repensant à la stricte éducation qu'elle avait reçue._

_« Je suis heureuse que tu acceptes, ça me fait vraiment plaisir », avoua Lily acceptant les excuses d'Eléa avec un petit sourire._

_« C'est normal… Je te rappelle que tu es ma seule amie… »_

_Elles se sourirent et un petit silence gêné s'installa, Eléa plissa les yeux en observant son amie._

_« Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? »_

_« Non… enfin, oui », se reprit-elle. « C'est délicat… », ajouta-t-elle en soupirant._

_« Vas-y, tu sais bien que tu peux me parler de tout ! » s'étonna Eléa, intriguée._

_« Okay… » Elle inspira profondément. « Est-ce que tu… enfin… quand vous étiez ensemble… est-ce que… »_

_« Bon sang Lily, accouche ! » s'énerva Eléa._

_Lily se redressa, comme pour se donner une contenance et regarda son amie dans les yeux._

_« Est-ce que toi et James avez couché ensemble ? »_

_Eléa manqua de s'étouffer, mais elle réprima son fou rire pour ne pas froisser Lily qui semblait vraiment travaillé par la question._

_« James et moi ? Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « On est resté qu'un mois ensemble ! »_

_« Oui… mais bon, comme tu as l'air… euh… » _

_« Facile ? » s'indigna Eléa en levant un sourcil._

_« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire », se rattrapa Lily._

_« Oui, oui c'est ça… », ajouta Eléa, blasée. « Je te signale qu'avec Sirius on a attendu un mois ! »_

_« Et avec Lucius… quoi ? Deux heures ? » rit Lily._

_« Espèce de peste ! » rit à son tour Eléa en lui lançant un coussin. « Plus sérieusement », reprit-elle, « je n'ai pas couché avec James, non. »_

_Eléa regarda Lily qui parut à la fois soulagée et troublée._

_« J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déçue là… Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« Non, au contraire. Mais je me pose des questions, tu avais l'air si attaché à lui et en principe tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins… »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu vois, avec le recul, je crois que je ne tenais pas tant que ça à James. J'ai été très en colère c'est vrai, plus parce que je t'avais posé la question et que tu m'avais menti. »_

_« J'ai eu tort, j'aurais dû te le dire », dit-elle en baissant les yeux._

_« Et j'en ai voulu aussi à James, mon orgueil en a pris un sacré coup. » Elle sourit faiblement. « On ne se connaissait pas, on avait pas du tout les mêmes opinions, ni les mêmes goûts. Ça n'aurait jamais marché, je l'ai réalisé un peu plus tard. »_

_« Les contraires s'attirent souvent tu sais. Sirius et toi n'aviez pas grand chose en commun, pourtant vous avez eu des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre. »_

_« Oui », souffla Eléa, « pour ce qu'il en est resté… », ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Enfin… Changeons de sujet, tu as une idée de robe ? »_

_Elles s'échangèrent un sourire complice avant de continuer leur discussion sur des sujets exclusivement féminins, feuilletant des magazines moldus de robes de mariée, de maquillage, de coiffures tout en riant sans retenue. Elles firent finalement un défilé improvisé chacune leur tour, dans des robes de mariée qu'elles changèrent d'un coup de baguette magique en s'admirant dans le miroir et prenant des poses de photographe._

_

* * *

_

_Grimmauld Place, jeudi 19 juin 1997, 15h13_

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix attendaient nerveusement que le directeur de Poudlard arrive et ouvre la réunion. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny étaient arrivés avec le Professeur Lupin qui n'osait croire qu'Hermione ait pu quitter Poudlard avec Draco pour rejoindre de toute évidence Eléa et le clan des Mangemorts. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus vraisemblable à leurs yeux mais la confusion et l'incompréhension dominaient alors que le professeur n'avait pu émettre aucune explication justifiant la fuite soudaine des deux adolescents, à part peut-être son mal être dont elle lui avait confié si souvent les raisons. Dumbledore arriva enfin et le silence retomba dans le sous-sol de l'ancienne maison des Black. Le professeur s'éclaircit la voix et déclara d'une voix fatiguée et quelque peu émue :

"Comme vous devez tous le savoir à présent, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy ont disparu, ils ne sont plus à Poudlard depuis vraisemblablement cette nuit. Je reviens du Ministère qui se contente pour le moment d'interroger certains élèves…"

"Si ils sont aussi efficaces que d'habitude, on peut toujours attendre les gosses…", marmonna Dedalus Diggle.

"Le Ministère ne semble en effet pas prendre l'affaire très au sérieux, ajouta Maugrey. Pour eux, ce n'est qu'une fugue d'un couple d'adolescents. Ils seront, selon Fudge, de retour au château après le week-end… Avec en plus la fin de l'année scolaire qui se profile, l'affaire les ferait même plutôt rire…"

"C'est vrai, vous avez raison Alastor", acquiesça Dumbledore. "C'est pourquoi nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, parce que nous, nous prenons cette affaire très au sérieux et nous avons des raisons d'être inquiets…"

"Vous pensez à… un enlèvement ?" demanda Molly Weasley appréhendant la réponse du directeur.

"Non Molly, bien que j'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit… Mais après une rapide petite enquête, il apparaît que Miss Granger a pris quelques affaires avant de partir, tout comme Mr Malfoy", expliqua Dumbledore. "Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont partis de leur plein gré."

"Ou que l'on ait voulu nous faire croire qu'ils sont partis de leur plein gré !" intervint soudainement le professeur Snape.

"Cette théorie est séduisante Severus, mais réfléchissons un instant…," commença Dumbledore d'une manière posée. "Quel intérêt d'un enlèvement quand on peut avoir ce que l'on veut sans difficulté ? Eléa et Lucius Malfoy sont avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts, je vous laisse imaginer la suite logique des évènements…"

"Hermione ne peut pas avoir rejoint les Mangemorts !" s'écria soudainement Harry et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. "Je veux dire, Voldemort a tué notre père, ils ont tué Sirius et il a tenté de me tuer à de nombreuses reprises, elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça…"

"Hermione était déstabilisée depuis quelques temps," intervint le professeur Lupin.

"Que voulez-vous dire Rémus ?"

"Elle s'est confiée à moi, elle m'a avoué ses doutes, ses peurs, ses déceptions. Ses doutes par rapport à Draco, ses peurs par rapport à Eléa, ses déceptions par rapport à toi Harry et ses amis en général…"

"Vous êtes en train de dire que c'est de notre faute professeur !" demanda sur un ton peu agressif Harry.

"Non Harry, j'essaie juste de fournir des éléments pouvant justifier la fuite d'Hermione. Ses peurs sont légitimes. Qu'était-il prévu qu'elle fasse cet été professeur ? Où serait-elle allée ?"

"Nous n'en avons jamais discuté," avoua Dumbledore sur un ton un peu triste alors qu'il comprenait l'erreur qu'il avait encore commise." Je crois que l'on est tous à blâmer dans cette histoire…"

"Non, il n'y a qu'une seule personne à blâmer !" intervint une fois de plus Snape. "Et c'est Eléa ! Elle est manipulatrice et elle a su amadouer Miss Granger pour l'attirer dans leur camp !"

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever alors que chacun commençait à parler dans son coin.

"Il est évident qu'elle aurait pu venir au Terrier," déclara Mme Weasley désemparée. "N'est-ce pas Arthur ?"

"Evidemment Molly," répondit son mari, confus lui aussi.

"Je crois très honnêtement qu'elle aurait préféré aller au manoir des Malfoy, maman," marmonna Ron alors que Ginny acquiesça.

"SILENCE !" intima Dumbledore faisant taire les commentaires. "Qui a vu Hermione la dernière fois hier ?" demanda le directeur se tournant vers les plus jeunes.

"Je crois que c'est moi, déclara timidement Ron. Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit. Je faisais une ronde, elle m'a demandé si je n'avais pas vu Malfoy et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se coucher."

"Comment vous a-t-elle paru Mr Weasley ?" demanda le professeur McGonnagal devançant Dumbledore.

"Bien, elle avait l'air bien, un peu pressée et un peu déçue de ne pas trouver Malfoy aussi…"

"Elle est allée voir Eléa hier," ajouta Harry brièvement ne s'étendant pas sur la cape mais Dumbledore comprit en hochant la tête.

"Je crois que les pièces du puzzle sont rassemblées, "déclara Dumbledore." Hermione est allée voir Eléa dans la soirée. Elle lui a de toute évidence dit quelque chose qui l'a poussée à prendre une décision rapide. Non sans consulter au préalable Draco qui l'a rejoint, on va dire, après minuit, l'heure exacte étant impossible à déterminer. Ensemble, ils ont décidé de quitter le château dans la nuit pour rejoindre leurs parents, il ne fait aucun doute là-dessus, pour des raisons que l'on ignore malheureusement…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Maugrey.

"On attend, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire à part attendre pour le moment… Le Ministère n'ouvrira un dossier de disparition que lundi alors je suppose que pour le moment, nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'attendre…", termina le directeur sur un ton las, se sentant impuissant.

* * *

Poudlard, juin 1978

_La fin du mois passa à une vitesse incroyable. Les examens se déroulaient la dernière semaine de juin et ils passèrent la semaine qui la précédait à travailler sans relâche pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Eléa avait un emploi assuré au Ministère dès la fin des examens, son père l'avait fortement recommandée et être recommandée par Dumbledore en personne n'était pas rien. Elle voulait quand même donner le meilleur d'elle même lors des ASPIC, pour son père, pour elle et aussi tout simplement pour gagner. Démontrer une nouvelle fois qu'elle était la meilleure de tous._

_A la bibliothèque, plongée dans un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Eléa marchait dans le rayonnage tout en lisant jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouscule de plein fouet un élève qui prenait un livre. Elle leva la tête et vit James Potter, étonné qui la regardait étrangement alors qu'elle tournait vers lui un regard sombre. Elle marmonna un « désolé » avant de replonger dans son livre quand elle sentit qu'il la retenait par le bras._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » soupira-t-elle._

_« Seulement savoir comment tu vas », dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

_Elle ferma son livre et le regarda à son tour, le transperçant de ses yeux bleus._

_« Franchement James, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle. « Je vais mal, très mal, et m'entendre dire que j'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin. »_

_« Tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive », dit-il posément, « Sirius est mon meilleur ami, ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'approuve tous ses faits et gestes. Voir quelqu'un souffrir ne me fait pas plaisir, d'autant plus que je sais que tu l'aimes. »_

_Eléa éprouva des remords pour lui avoir répondu sur ce ton. Ils s'entendaient mieux depuis quelques temps et avaient même passé de bon moments ensemble, même si de temps en temps, ils n'hésitaient pas à se faire les pires crasses possibles, c'en était même devenu un jeu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ce genre de choses et ne savait pas comment réagir._

_« Merci James », dit-elle à voix basse._

_« Je ne te dis pas de venir me voir, mais si tu as besoin de parler, n'oublie pas que Rémus est là aussi. »_

_« Ok, c'est gentil, mais je pense que ça va aller. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je me concentre sur les exams, comme ça je n'y pense pas. »_

_« Tu fais bien. Tu as besoin de ce livre ? » Il désigna un vieux livre à la couverture de cuir usée._

_« Non c'est bon, j'ai trouvé la solution dans le mien. »_

_Ils se quittèrent avec l'impression étrange d'avoir vécu un moment dans une autre dimension, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettait ces paroles échangées. Ils retournèrent donc à leurs livres, notes, résumés et piles de parchemins._

_

* * *

_

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 19 juin1997, 16h_

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut étonnée par la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la chambre. Elle leva prudemment la tête pour s'apercevoir que les rideaux étaient tirés. Elle soupira en reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller moelleux et fut plutôt soulagée de ne plus sentir de douleur dans sa tête. Elle était seule, elle aurait aimé que Draco soit là, mais il avait de toute évidence mieux à faire que la regarder dormir, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout… Eléa n'était pas restée elle non plus, mais elle savait que c'était elle qui avait pris soin de tirer les rideaux pour qu'elle se repose mieux. Quand elle réalisa qu'il était déjà 16h passées de quelques minutes, elle fit une petite grimace. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait dormi aussi longtemps. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, et le peu de sommeil qui avait réussi à s'emparer d'elle n'avait pas été vraiment paisible et réparateur. Elle posa un pied par terre et se leva doucement. Un léger vertige l'obligea à se cramponner au bureau près de la fenêtre et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain en longeant les murs. La tête lui tournait vraiment, les vertiges s'intensifiaient à chacun de ses pas et elle atteignit les toilettes juste à temps pour vomir tout ce qui lui restait dans son estomac, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose puisqu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis presque six heures. Elle mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir se relever à nouveau et se rafraîchir. Elle se sentait mieux. Elle put ouvrir les rideaux et accueillit le soleil généreux avec un soupir de contentement. Elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et respira à pleins poumons l'air qui s'engouffra dans la chambre. Elle laissa la fenêtre ouverte et entreprit d'aller découvrir, seule, le manoir.

Après avoir croisé quelques Mangemorts qui la regardaient d'un air étrange, elle trouva que son idée d'exploration n'était peut-être pas la meilleure et elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée à la recherche d'un visage familier. Celui de Bellatrix Lestrange fut le seul à perturber son champ de vision et elle décida de sortir dans le jardin, sentant que sa baguette la démangeait. Elle trouva le petit bosquet derrière le manoir très agréable et elle se mit à songer avec tristesse à Poudlard et à Harry. Harry. Il était l'heure. Il fallait qu'il sache. Elle songea à lancer le sort du bosquet mais trouva plus raisonnable de s'allonger au cas où son corps ne puisse supporter de fournir un nouvel effort. Elle s'allongea au soleil sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée et ferma les yeux un bref instant alors qu'elle se concentrait.

_"Draco dormiens…"_

Ces deux mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'endormit doucement.

* * *

_Poudlard, juin 1978_

_Les examens arrivèrent avec la chaleur qui annonçait les vacances. Eléa et Sirius ne s'étaient pas échangés un mot depuis la nuit de la finale de Quidditch, ils se contentaient en général de se regarder sombrement. Elle ressentait encore beaucoup de rancune envers lui et lui faisait sentir malgré que son regard à lui s'était radouci. Elle avait donc révisé la plupart du temps seule ou avec les groupes de révisions de Serpentard, ce qui lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Lucius l'emmenait souvent après les cours se promener dans le château où ils passaient de petits moments d'intimité à parler, à rire ou à faire l'amour._

_Les ASPIC se déroulèrent dans le stress et l'inquiétude pour la plupart des élèves. Eléa était restée sereine, affichant un petit sourire en coin qui souvent était très mal interprété par certains élèves. Elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle souriait à chaque épreuve se demandant finalement si elle ne devrait pas continuer ses études plutôt que travailler au Ministère. Les épreuves lui semblaient tellement faciles, elle avait quand même eu des doutes sur la potion mais elle fut soulagée lorsque Severus lui décrivit sa potion, elle avait obtenu le bon résultat. Elle serait la meilleure, elle le savait._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, jeudi 19 juin 1997, 16h30_

"On attend !" éclata Harry en shootant dans un caillou qui plongea dans le lac. "C'est sa réponse, on attend ! On attend quoi ? Que Voldemort tue ma petite sœur ? Je vais aller la chercher moi…"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry," tenta de le calmer Ginny. "C'est certainement ce qu'il veut, que tu ailles la chercher, pour mieux te tuer… Et puis, tu crois réellement qu'Eléa va le laisser tuer Hermione ?"

"On ne la connaît pas après tout cette femme Ginny," déclara Ron en haussant les épaules.

"C'est sa mère Ron !" répondit la rouquine en haussant le ton. "Quelle mère laisserait quelqu'un faire du mal à son enfant !"

"Elle a raison Ron…," admit Harry un peu à contrecœur." Eléa n'est pas différente de toutes les autres mères, aussi Mangemort qu'elle puisse être…"

"Réveillez-vous tous les deux !" s'exclama Ron. "Cette femme a été enfermée à Azkaban pendant seize ans, par son propre père, Dumbledore en personne, ce qui nous laisse un aperçu de sa dangerosité… Sans occulter le fait, et je suis désolé Harry de te le rappeler, qu'elle a fait un enfant, Hermione pour ne pas la citer, avec James Potter qui était marié dans le même temps !"

"Merci Ron de nous rappeler ce qu'on ignorait tous…," déclara amèrement Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

Ils se renfrognèrent chacun de leur côté en marmonnant.

"Si on s'engueule et qu'on se divise, Vous-Savez-Qui marque un point…", déclara Neville rompant le silence.

Harry et Ron levèrent la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

"Je suis désolé," s'excusa Ron à mi-voix.

"C'est pas grave," répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. "Tout ce que tu dis n'est pas faux, mais je reste persuadé et je veux être persuadé qu'Eléa n'est pas contre nous…"

"Aussi passionnante que cette discussion puisse être et vos excuses réciproques émouvantes, on a des examens à partir de lundi, et Ginny et moi allons réviser à la bibliothèque, hein Gin' ! "s'exclama Luna.

"Oui, on doit vraiment bosser…", acquiesça Ginny avec un petit regard désolé à Harry.

Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et ils restèrent un instant enlacés alors que Luna ajouta :

"Autant, ils seront de retour lundi. C'est lundi qu'on a le débriefing sur les collaborations Inter-Maisons, non ? Après s'être coltinée Malfoy toute l'année, je crois qu'Hermione a son mot à dire là-dessus, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referma aussitôt avant de donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

"Travaille bien chérie…"

Ginny et Luna s'éloignèrent en direction de la bibliothèque alors que les garçons restèrent à méditer un instant au bord du lac.

"Tu veux pas aller faire une partie d'échec Harry ?" demanda finalement Ron." On pourrait faire un tournoi. Neville, tu pourrais aller demander à Seamus si il ne veut pas jouer…"

"Non", déclara Harry en se levant. "Vous n'avez qu'à jouer tous les deux, j'ai envie de rester un peu seul…"

Sur ces mots, il remonta le chemin en direction du château essayant d'ignorer les conversations autour de lui et dans les couloirs de Poudlard qui ne parlaient que de la disparition d'Hermione et Draco depuis ce midi. Les théories les plus folles étaient échafaudées et les comparaisons les plus fouillées étaient mises en avant, comme celle de ce couple Moldu, Roméo et Juliette, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard incarnant le couple d'amants maudis disparus tragiquement, faute d'avoir pu s'aimer en liberté.

Il rejoignit sa chambre et poussa un soupir de soulagement en savourant le silence qui régnait dans le dortoir. Il s'assit sur son lit et se mit à songer à Hermione, tentant de se remémorer leur dernière conversation. C'était quand elle était venue lui demander de lui emprunter encore une fois la cape d'invisibilité pour aller rejoindre Eléa. Il avait voulu lui demander ce qu'elles se disaient, si elles parlaient de James, mais il n'avait pas osé et il lui avait juste demandé d'être prudente, comme d'habitude. Les choses allaient mieux pourtant entre eux deux depuis quelques temps. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient, comme avant. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus seulement sa meilleure amie, mais sa sœur aussi à présent. Non, les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles entre eux. Mais peut-être qu'elles deviendraient mieux qu'avant avec le temps. Ils étaient de la même famille après tout, et l'idée était réjouissante. Elle était plus que réjouissante en fait, elle lui faisait quelque chose au plus profond de lui, une accélération cardiaque ou quelque chose dans le genre, il craignait même que son cœur ne se décroche parfois tellement l'émotion était saisissante. Une légère brise vint lui caresser le visage et il leva la tête pour s'apercevoir avec étonnement que la fenêtre était fermée. Une lettre. Il avait une lettre dans les mains. Il retourna l'enveloppe et ne trouva rien d'inscrit dessus. Un peu confus, il regarda autour de lui et Hedwige n'était naturellement pas présente. Il haussa les épaules et sortit la missive de son enveloppe. Rien n'était inscrit sur le morceau de parchemin. Il avait entre les mains un morceau de parchemin vierge. Dubitatif, il reprit l'enveloppe qu'il retourna dans tous les sens avant de voir son prénom apparaître au dos progressivement. _De l'encre invisible_, songea-t-il comprenant le phénomène. Il prit à nouveau le morceau de parchemin et attendit patiemment que les mots fassent leur apparition. Il comprit rapidement en reconnaissant l'écriture et son cœur se décrocha une nouvelle fois. Le message semblait à présent être dans son intégralité et il en entreprit la lecture en retenant sa respiration.

_« Harry,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je pars rejoindre Eléa parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. Avec Draco. Pardonne-moi Harry mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ils vont attaquer Poudlard, le dernier jour, par les souterrains et passages secrets. Va prévenir Dumbledore et vite._

_Je suis encore une fois désolée Harry…_

_Fais attention à toi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Hermione. »_

Il relut la lettre trois fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris et se leva soudainement de son lit avant d'ouvrir machinalement la porte de sa chambre et se mettre à courir en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait couru aussi vite. Il arriva essoufflé devant la tête d'aigle, prononça en bredouillant le mot de passe qui parut tout de même correct et assez intelligible puisque le passage s'ouvrit, l'autorisant à monter. Il trouva le directeur, assis dans un fauteuil, en pleine lecture, devant la cheminée éteinte et ce dernier le fit asseoir afin qu'il reprenne sa respiration. Harry lui tendit la lettre pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

"Quand as-tu reçu cette lettre Harry ?"

"Techniquement, je ne l'ai pas _reçue_, Professeur…", déclara-t-il encore un peu essoufflé." Elle est apparue…"

"Hmm, de l'encre invisible et un sortilège complexe… Hermione ne cesse de me surprendre," sourit le vieux sorcier. "C'est bien ce que nous pensions, Harry, et cette lettre est rassurante dans un sens. Hermione l'a de toute évidence écrite à la hâte."

"Elle n'est pas rassurante pour moi, Professeur", répondit Harry. "Eléa a forcé Hermione, elle le dit ! Avec Malfoy ! Son père est avec les Mangemorts également, ils ont fait pression sur elle pour qu'elle les suive !"

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'Hermione dit Harry…", corrigea Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils tout en relisant la lettre. "Eléa lui a demandé de la rejoindre. Elle a accepté et est partie avec Draco. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la fin de cette lettre…"

"« Ils », il s'agit des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? « Le dernier jour » ? Quel dernier jour ? De juin ? D'école ? Par les souterrains et passages secrets ! Comment sait-elle tout ça ?"

"Calme-toi Harry…", l'apaisa Dumbledore en lui servant une tasse de thé. "Deux choses m'inquiètent principalement au-delà des détails et questions que posent cette lettre… Eléa a de toute évidence dit des choses à Hermione. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Peut-on lui faire confiance ? Y a-t-il un piège ? N'essaient-ils pas de nous brouiller ? Et je n'aurais jamais pensé que Tom ait l'audace d'attaquer directement Poudlard, bien que ce ne soit pas si étonnant si on considère le fait que c'est probablement un des endroits qu'il connaisse le mieux…"

"Si j'ai bien compté, il y a plus de deux choses qui vous inquiètent Professeur…"

* * *

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 19 juin 2004, 17h_

Elle sentit quelque chose lui caresser le nez et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Draco, allongé à côté d'elle sur l'herbe, qui avait pris appui sur une de ses mains pendant qu'avec l'autre, il lui chatouillait le bout du nez avec un brin d'herbe. Elle lui adressa un large sourire et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle l'attira à lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou, il se retrouva allongé sur elle et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. Il les fit finalement rouler sur l'herbe et ce fut elle qui se retrouva sur lui. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et écouta les battements réguliers de son cœur.

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?"

"Bien…", répondit-elle et elle le pensait réellement à cet instant-là.

"Bébé… C'est pour demain…", commença-t-il en fermant les yeux redoutant sa réaction.

"Qu'est-ce qui est pour demain ? "demanda-t-elle.

"L'attaque… C'est demain que l'on attaque Poudlard, Hermione."

"Quoi ?" Elle releva la tête soudainement et plongea ses yeux écarquillés dans les siens gris clair. "On ? Comment ça on ? Comment ça demain ?"

"Ils pensent que Dumbledore va évacuer l'école… Ils accélèrent la manœuvre."

"Mais… comment vais-je faire pour prévenir Harry ? Il faut que je lui envoie un hibou ! Draco, il faut que-"

"Ecoute-moi !" Il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour capter son attention. "Poudlard, c'est une chance Hermione, on connaît les lieux par cœur, ce sera du gâteau ! Oui, on y va aussi, tout le monde y va, c'est la guerre Hermione… Il va empêcher que tout le monde puisse partir cette nuit pour qu'on intervienne demain. On y arrivera !"

"Comment tu sais tout ça ? Question stupide…", déclara-t-elle reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

"Tu n'as pas peur ?"

"De quoi ? De mourir ? Non… Je veux aller chercher Harry."

"Je t'aime Hermione…"

"Je t'aime aussi. J'ai peur…", ajouta-t-elle et il l'enlaça la serrant contre lui.

"Je croyais que ta fille était discrète…, marmonna Lucius en observant Draco et Hermione depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

"Ils s'aiment Lucius !" rétorqua Eléa un peu agacée. "Si la vision te gêne, tu n'es pas obligé de regarder."

"Eux, au moins, ils se le montrent…", marmonna-t-il davantage en retournant son attention sur ses plans.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça !" aboya Eléa.

"Rien… Je n'ai pas confiance en ta fille, Eléa…"

"Tu as autre chose de désagréable à me dire encore ? Tu ferais bien de faire une liste Lucius, je risque d'oublier des choses !"

Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle tentant de l'enlacer, mais elle le repoussa.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais…", soupira-t-il encore en levant ses mains lui montrant qu'il n'insisterait pas.

"Ne t'attends pas à des câlins après tout ce que tu viens de me dire…"

"Ta fille n'est pas avec nous Eléa, ne me dis pas que tu le l'as pas remarqué !"

"Peut-être mais en attendant, elle est là…"

"Tu as intérêt à la briefer pour demain," déclara-t-il sur un ton ferme.

"Occupe-toi de ton fils, Lucius ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, merci !"

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et le laissa avec ses plans et sa mauvaise humeur.

* * *

_Poudlard, jeudi 19 juin 1997, 21h_

La pluie tombait abondamment depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures, tambourinant contre les vitraux du château et laissant une atmosphère humide et désagréable qui avait refroidi les lieux et obligé à rallumer les cheminées.

"Que fait-on Albus ?"

"On attend demain matin, Minerva… Demain matin, on évacue les élèves jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard où leurs parents viendront les chercher…"

"Et si cette pluie persiste jusqu'à demain ?"

"On avisera. On n'a plus le choix, il va agir rapidement maintenant, il sait que le temps lui est compté. La pluie ne joue pas en notre faveur, mais si elle persiste demain, il faudra faire avec…"

* * *

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 19 juin 1997, 21h_

Comment une telle pluie avait-elle bien pu faire son apparition après une si belle journée ? Hermione regardait l'eau tomber du ciel depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre en frissonnant légèrement pendant que Draco était en train d'allumer la cheminée. On frappa doucement à la porte et Hermione cria à la personne, qui ne pouvait être que sa mère, d'entrer. Eléa entra et referma la porte derrière elle, s'appuyant contre, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur et attendit qu'Eléa prenne la parole, ce qu'elle fit finalement, levant la tête vers sa fille.

"J'aimerais te parler Hermione."

"Oui, bien sûr", acquiesça Hermione un peu dubitative voyant le regard grave de sa mère.

"Je vais vous laisser", déclara Draco en jetant une bûche dans le feu.

"Non, tu peux rester…", répondit Eléa avec politesse.

"Je descends un instant."

"Merci Draco", déclara Eléa en s'écartant pour laisser sortir le jeune Serpentard.

"Il pleut", déclara platement Hermione alors qu'Eléa s'avançait vers sa fille.

"Joli sens de l'observation", railla Eléa pour détendre l'atmosphère et Hermione esquissa un sourire.

"Je n'aime pas la pluie…"

"Moi non plus, elle me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs…", murmura Eléa d'un air songeur un peu tristement.

"Hermione…"

"Oui, je sais. Demain, c'est le grand jour, j'ai cru comprendre, oui."

"Tu as conscience de ce que ça représente ? C'est la guerre Hermione, demain on livre une bataille. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qu'il faudra se battre, utiliser des sorts interdits et impardonnables ? Oui, je sais."

"Et qu'il risque d'y avoir des blessés… et des morts", ajouta Eléa observant les réactions d'Hermione qui restait très placide.

"Je sais aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? On va essayer de sauver Harry et les autres, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr, on protègera Harry, Hermione. Je veux que les choses soient claires : demain, c'est la guerre, il faudra que tu m'écoutes et que tu m'obéisse, tu entends ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu devras m'obéir Hermione !"

Hermione soutint le regard d'Eléa mais ne répondit pas.

"Est-ce que c'est clair Hermione ?"

"Oui, très clair", répondit-elle finalement en reportant son regard en direction des gouttes qui glissaient contre la vitre.

"Bien. Je… je vais donc te laisser te reposer…"

"Bonne nuit", déclara Hermione regardant toujours la pluie tomber.

"Bonne nuit à toi aussi", répondit Eléa en sortant de la chambre.

Draco fut de retour une demi-heure plus tard et il trouva Hermione au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissée en quittant cette chambre. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Ca va bébé ?"

"Oui…"

"Tu aimes la pluie ?"

"Non, elle est trop… funeste. Et toi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question avant. Si tu n'aimes pas la pluie, alors je n'aime pas la pluie non plus !" décida-t-il avec un petit sourire.

"T'es mignon…", sourit-elle à son tour posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

"On ferait bien de dormir un peu bébé."

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai dormi toute l'après-midi, et puis honnêtement je ne crois pas que je pourrais dormir…"

"On peut faire autre chose que dormir alors…", suggéra-t-il d'un air coquin en l'embrassant dans le cou.

"Oh oui ! On pourrait écouter Muse ! En boucle !"

Il fit une moue boudeuse et elle éclata de rire le poussant vers le lit où elle tomba sur lui commençant à l'embrasser sauvagement comme si c'était la dernière fois.

* * *

_Poudlard, juin 1978_

_Assise sur son lit, Eléa contemplait une dernière fois sa chambre, vide, avec une certaine nostalgie. L'année qu'elle venait de passer en Angleterre avait été riche en émotions. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré cette année, plus que dans toute sa vie entière, mais beaucoup ri aussi. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Certains jours, elle regrettait d'être venue dans ce pays pour rejoindre son père, d'autres, elle se sentait tellement épanouie qu'elle n'imaginait pas la vie autrement._

_La douleur de sa rupture avec Sirius n'avait pas occulté les bons souvenirs, elle lui en voulait toujours, c'était inévitable, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Oui, elle l'aimait, de tout son cœur, mais la passion dévorante qu'elle entretenait avec Lucius était plus forte que tout, souvent à son plus grand regret. Jamais elle ne se marierait, jamais elle ne fonderait une famille. Elle serait la maîtresse, l'amante, l'amie, mais jamais la femme. Elle avait accepté ce statut sans pour autant lui pardonner entièrement, il le savait._

_Elle prit une grande inspiration et se leva, enfilant machinalement pour la dernière fois sa robe d'étudiante. La fête de la veille avait été empreinte de tristesse qu'elle avait devinée derrière les rires et les mines réjouies. Ils avaient mangé puis dansé jusque tard dans la nuit, la souhaitant interminable. Ils ne voulaient pas partir, quitter cette forteresse protectrice, affronter la pire chose qu'ils devaient vivre obligatoirement. Grandir. Même son père avait été ému en pensant au départ de cette promotion qu'il affectionnait particulièrement._

_Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lily, les yeux rougis qui venait la chercher. Eléa acquiesça devant son regard interrogateur, elle était prête. Elles descendirent dans la salle commune où certains élèves versaient déjà quelques larmes. Eléa déglutit avec difficulté, sentant cette boule dans la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, c'était stupide, ce débordement de sentimentalité la dégoûtait. Elle prit alors les devants et sortit en direction du Grand Hall où tous les élèves du château s'apprêtaient à se diriger vers les diligences._

_Le voyage jusqu'à la gare fut lourd et silencieux. Eléa, malgré elle, ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Elle avait fait ses au revoir à Lucius, qu'elle ne verrait pas avant un bon mois, ils ne pourraient pas se voir pendant le voyage en train et ce fut assez difficile, sachant que la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, il serait un homme marié._

_Le voyage en train fut assez agréable. Elle avait pu se rendre auprès de Severus et ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble, discutant de leurs projets et décidant déjà de leur prochaine rencontre. Elle était allée voir ensuite Lily et les garçons qui chahutaient, comme à leur habitude. Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi sous un ciel grisâtre parfaitement de circonstance pour des adieux qui furent émouvants. Eléa et Lily s'étaient promis de s'écrire très souvent, elles se reverraient dans l'été pour choisir les robes du mariage. Au milieu de toutes les embrassades, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Sirius. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, mais l'émotion fut trop forte et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse y faire grand chose. Sirius la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front._

_Un à un, les élèves quittèrent la gare de King's Cross. Eléa avait pris soin de faire envoyer ses malles à son appartement, qu'elle venait d'acquérir par le biais du Ministère. Elle avait décidé d'y aller à pieds, comme pour s'imprégner de sa nouvelle liberté. _

_Les rues de Londres étaient animées ce jour-là et elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec répulsion tous ces Moldus qui s'agitaient. Elle gagna une ruelle sombre et s'arrêta un instant. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers le réverbère qui se dressait à sa gauche et dont l'ampoule était cassée. D'un bref mouvement, une pluie de fines étincelles l'atteignit et la rue devant elle se brouilla, comme envahie d'un fin brouillard dans lequel elle se pressa de rentrer. De l'autre côté, un quartier chic, dont les rues pavées tranchaient avec le béton de Londres, s'étendait devant elle. Elle gagna une résidence à plusieurs étages, prit les escaliers et monta au quatrième étage, emprunta le couloir de droite et s'arrêta devant la porte quarante-sept. Elle entra et poussa un soupir de satisfaction, elle était enfin chez elle._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, vendredi 20 juin 1997_

La nuit avait été courte pour les élèves de Poudlard, spécialement pour les Serpentards qui avaient dû être évacués dans la nuit de leurs dortoirs compte tenu de l'inondations des sous-sols de l'école. La pluie n'avait cessé qu'à l'aube et la brusque montée des eaux en plein milieu de la nuit avait conduit le directeur à prendre des mesures rapides et faire installer un camp de fortune dans la Grande Salle pour que les Serpentards puissent finir la nuit au sec. Une joyeuse pagaille régnait dans la salle alors que chacun racontait son histoire et sa nuit mouvementée. Harry cherchait le professeur Dumbledore du regard mais il ne put apercevoir que McGonnagal et Snape en grande discussion à la table des professeurs. Le professeur Snape se leva soudainement et quitta la salle sous le regard stupéfait d'Harry qui mourait d'envie de le suivre. Il se rendit dans le Grand Hall et attendit patiemment en faisant les cents pas que Dumbledore remonte des sous-sols. Le directeur fit enfin son apparition et il rejoignit le responsable des Serpentards avec un regard tendu et inquiet.

"Les sous-sols sont impraticables Severus. L'eau a submergé toute la partie inférieure de l'école et stagne maintenant à un niveau stabilisé", expliqua le vieux sorcier.

Sur ces mots, la porte principale s'ouvrit soudainement et Hagrid entra dans Poudlard avec des nouvelles peu réjouissantes.

"Ah Hagrid, dites-nous tout !" s'enquit le directeur avec empressement.

"Le lac a débordé de son lit, les serres n°2 et 3 sont ruinées, une partie du parc est gravement endommagée et le terrain de Quidditch a également souffert", commença le géant.

"Pouvons-nous faire évacuer dès ce matin les élèves jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard où leurs parents viendraient les chercher Hagrid ?"

"C'est impossible professeur, tous les chemins sont inondés, les routes sont hors d'usage et Pré-au-Lard est sous les eaux aussi", répondit Hagrid en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

"Très bien", acquiesça Dumbledore d'un air grave. "On évacue donc les enfants par bateaux jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ! Hagrid, chargez vous s'il vous plaît de préparer tout le nécessaire pour un départ dans une heure grand maximum."

"Très bien professeur !" s'exclama Hagrid avant de sortir à nouveau.

"Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement à faire évacuer tous les élèves par bateaux ! "demanda Snape avec stupéfaction.

"Je crois bien que nous n'ayons pas d'autre solution Severus. Il cherche à nous bloquer dans le château, je n'ai jamais vu un tel orage surgir fin juin depuis que je suis directeur de cette école. C'est son œuvre, j'en suis certain. Il faut faire vite à présent et diriger tous les élèves le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au village !"

* * *

Le soleil se levait lentement derrière les montagnes alors qu'ils approchaient petit à petit de Poudlard. Les vallées commençaient à lui être familières et elle leva la tête pour apercevoir les rails du chemin de fer par lesquelles chaque année elle arrivait joyeusement par le Poudlard Express jusqu'à l'école de sorcellerie. Elle esquissa un timide sourire qui s'estompa rapidement quand le bateau tangua soudainement un peu plus fort. Elle agrippa le bras de Draco et ferma les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement naviguer, elle n'était pas une excellente nageuse et apprendre à l'aube qu'ils se rendraient à Poudlard par la voie marine ne l'avait pas enchantée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit alors qu'un silence froid, sévère et solennel guidait leur progression vers le sud.

* * *

La pagaille et les interrogations furent canalisées avec autorité par le professeur Snape qui éleva la voix quand les élèves furent répartis dans les bateaux. Déjà, le bruit circulait qu'une attaque de Voldemort était imminente et la moitié des élèves montait dans les bateaux avec une réelle peur. Les groupes furent organisés avec une certaine logique et stratégie et Dumbledore ainsi que l'ensemble des professeurs prirent la tête de la flotte. Suivait un bateau ressemblant les Préfets et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix alors que les sixième et septième années fermaient la marche. 

Puis, le moment redouté arriva avant qu'ils n'aient eu ne serait-ce la chance de sortir de l'enclos fermé du lac près de l'école, et Dumbledore soupira en voyant la flotte adverse qui s'approchait vers eux. Tout s'accéléra soudainement et les cris résonnèrent alors que les sorts commençaient à jaillir de toute part.

"Ils étaient censés être encore dans le château !" s'écria Hermione impuissante les larmes aux yeux en voyant l'ampleur du désastre qu'elle devinait qui se produirait devant ses yeux.

"Ecoute !" cria plus fort Lucius lui serrant le bras jusqu'à lui faire mal." C'est toi ou eux ! Tu décides ! Personnellement, je ne pleurerai pas ta mort mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici ! Il lui attrapa sa baguette dans la poche interne de sa robe de sorcier et la lui tendit. Fais-en bon usage !"

Lucius s'éloigna pour soutenir un groupe de Mangemorts en prise avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Hermione fixa un instant sa baguette avant de sortir de sa torpeur quand un jet de lumière bleuté lui frôla le bras, lui arrachant un bout de la manche de sa robe. Un peu perdue, elle regarda autour d'elle les batailles engagées et elle vit Bellatrix lancer des endoloris sans retenue à des élèves de deuxième année. Elle fut comme guidée, elle s'avança vers elle sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et elle cria soudainement en brandissant sa baguette en direction de Bellatrix :

_"Avada Kedavra !"_

Elle vit Bellatrix la fixer soudainement avec les yeux exorbités et un mince filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle eut le temps de murmurer « toi… » avant de s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon dans le bateau. Hermione eut un haut le cœur alors qu'elle lâcha sa baguette. La pluie recommença à tomber et elle observa les gouttes mouiller le bois et sa baguette. Eléa la regarda légèrement abasourdie, mais elle esquissa finalement un sourire en coin en voyant le corps inerte et sans vie de Bellatrix. Elle sortit Draco de son état d'incrédulité.

"Tu ne la quittes pas des yeux, ok ?"

Il acquiesça alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa tante tuée sur le coup par sa petite amie.

Hermione essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré elle quand elle avait crié le sort impardonnable et elle ramassa sa baguette en murmurant :

"Ca, c'était pour Sirius et mes parents…"

* * *

Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il cherchait Hermione du regard parmi les navires adverses mais n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Il fut rassuré d'apprendre que le Professeur Dumbledore avait changé de bateau pour les rejoindre afin d'assurer personnellement la sécurité d'Harry qui s'était écroulé sous la douleur de sa cicatrice avant même que l'armée de Voldemort soit en vue. 

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle bataille soit possible, et surtout pas maintenant, ici et comme ça. Luna se trouvait dans le bateau des sixième année qui fermait la marche. Elle n'avait pas voulu monter avec lui dans celui des préfets et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et dans un sens, il était quelque peu rassuré de la savoir un peu à l'écart du centre des hostilités.

Il changea d'avis quand il se rendit compte soudainement qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment d'ordre établi et que chacun faisait de son mieux pour se protéger tout en ripostant. Une vision d'horreur s'offrit à lui quand il vit Lucius Malfoy jeter un endoloris à Luna qui tomba alors à l'eau. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il cria le prénom de sa petite amie qui se trouvait au moins à trois mètres de lui. Il ne réfléchit pas, il plongea à son tour sous les cris de protestation du professeur Lupin. La pluie gênait son avancée et l'empêchait de voir où se trouvait Luna. Il nageait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait et quand il fut enfin à l'endroit où elle était tombée, il l'appela en criant tout en observant les alentours. Il plongea à de nombreuses reprises dans les profondeurs du lac pour essayer de la retrouver mais il sentait que ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Il pleurait en même temps que la pluie tombait de plus en plus forte et que le vent avait refait son apparition. Il dérivait sans s'en rendre compte et il fut tellement engourdi par le froid qui le paralysait qu'il se rendit à peine compte que le professeur Lupin le hissa dans le bateau avant de lui jeter un sort pour le sécher, l'envelopper dans une couverture et le mettre à l'abri. Les lèvres bleues, il regarda d'un air abattu un bateau rempli d'élèves se renverser par une créature marine gigantesque qui aurait pu l'engloutir il y a quelques secondes à peine. Et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré être englouti par le monstre marin…

* * *

Un sourire triomphal aux lèvres, Eléa détourna son regard du préfet de Poufsouffle qu'elle venait de stupéfixer sans difficulté. D'un regard, elle envoya son homologue féminin à l'eau et eut un petit rire alors qu'elle se débattait dans l'eau fraîche. Mais son sourire s'effaça soudain. Hermione. Où était Hermione ? Elle balaya d'un air inquiet l'horizon mais elle ne la vit pas. Elle continuait de scruter les alentours lorsqu'elle accrocha le regard de Lucius qui lui fit signe de se retourner. Elle évita de justesse un sortilège de désarmement ainsi qu'un de stupéfixion lancé par plusieurs élèves en même temps. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et d'un mouvement vif les envoya en arrière avec une telle puissance qu'ils s'écroulèrent de l'autre côté du bateau. 

"Vous en prendre à des enfants n'est pas très fair-play," dit une voix que reconnut tout de suite Eléa.

"Je vous en prie Minerva, vous savez très bien que j'ai fait bien pire", dit Eléa sombrement.

Sans s'y attendre Eléa reçut un jet de lumière bleue dans la poitrine et se retrouva par terre avec étonnement. D'un bond, elle se releva avec la souplesse d'un félin, la colère remplissant ses yeux devenus bleu marine. Le professeur leva à nouveau sa baguette mais Eléa l'empêcha de bouger par télékinésie. La force de son don étonna McGonagall qui étouffa un petit cri de surprise.

"On change en seize ans… _Endoloris _!"

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'écroula sur le bois humide du bateau en poussant un cri aigu.

"Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça…", marmonna Eléa en tournant les talons.

Elle traversa le bateau de tout son large à la recherche de sa fille. Elle la vit enfin à quelques mètres d'elle, échangeant des Stupéfix et autres sortilèges d'entrave. Eléa soupira et se dirigea vers elle avec hâte. Deux autres élèves se joignirent à ses adversaires et Hermione avait de plus en plus de difficultés à contrer les sorts.

Eléa arriva enfin à son niveau et leur envoya des Endoloris ainsi qu'un autre sortilège aux étincelles violettes qui les fit hurler de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?" s'inquiéta Hermione.

"Mal, et crois moi, j'aurais pu faire pire", répondit-elle sèchement. Elle agrippa Hermione par les épaules et lui parla les yeux plantés dans les siens. "Hermione, une de nos forces, c'est d'utiliser ce genre de sortilèges ! Le but est d'affaiblir l'ennemi !"

"Je sais, désolée…"

"Tu t'y habitueras !" dit-elle en évitant un jet de lumière.

Des élèves arrivaient, baguettes levées et commencèrent à les attaquer, en traitant Hermione de traître, ce qui eut l'effet d'énerver celle-ci qui les envoya valser de plus belle. Rémus arriva a rattraper une élève qui était destinée à faire un plongeon et regarda Hermione, surpris, alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à renouveler une attaque. Il s'interposa.

_"Stupéfix_ !" cria-t-il

"NON !"

Eléa accourut et poussa Hermione, elle reçut le sortilège en plein ventre et s'écroula sur le sol alors que le bateau tangua dangereusement, propulsant Hermione dans l'eau.

* * *

Harry se sentait inutile et ne pas aider ses camarades alors que le moment était plus que critique le mettait mal à l'aise. Sa cicatrice l'empêchait de bouger et il était recroquevillé dans le centre du bateau avec Ginny à ses côtés. Le professeur Dumbledore, comprenant qu'il était diminué et faible par la seule présence de Voldemort, s'efforçait de protéger Harry du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec l'aide de la cadette des Weasley. 

"Hermione…", murmura-t-il alors que sa vision s'était troublée.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda Ginny n'entendant pas avec le bruit des sorts qui virevoltaient autour d'elle.

"Hermione…," répéta-t-il en tentant de se lever.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? Reste-là ! Tu es trop faible !" s'écria Ginny.

"Elle est en danger Ginny !"

"Quoi ? Mais tout le monde est en danger Harry ! Hermione a choisi son camp ! Rassieds-toi s'il te plaît !"

"Non, pousse-toi…", décida Harry repoussant sa petite amie pour se diriger en titubant vers un des côtés du bateau.

"Professeur Dumbledore !" hurla Ginny cherchant du regard le directeur de Poudlard, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Draco se baissa soudainement et jura en voyant un élève de Gryffondor lui jeter un regard mauvais après la propulsion du jet de lumière orange qui avait failli lui faire perdre sa baguette et peut-être même son bras. Il riposta en jurant davantage et le blondinet qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans s'écroula en se tordant de douleur. 

"C'est jouissif de s'attaquer à un deuxième année Malfoy ?" l'interpella Dean Thomas depuis le bateau d'en face.

"Ta gueule Thomas, va donc leur donner le biberon si ton rôle consiste à jouer la baby-sitter pour ces gamins…", rétorqua le Serpentard en scannant les alentours à la recherche d'Hermione.

"Si tu la cherches, elle s'entraîne pour le cent mètres nage libre Malfoy, mais bon maintenant, depuis le temps qu'elle y est et la température pas vraiment de saison de l'eau, elle ne doit plus être récupérable…"

Draco ne tenta même pas de se venger du Gryffondor et s'élança vers le bord du bateau, cherchant Hermione parmi les flots déchaînés. Il la vit finalement, en train de se débattre dans le tourment maritime et essayant de garder la tête hors de l'eau alors que les vagues passaient par-dessus sa tête à chaque instant.

"Donne-moi ta main !" hurla-t-il lui tendant la sienne alors qu'il entendit comme un écho une autre voix à moins d'un mètre de lui qui criait sensiblement la même chose.

"Prends ma main !"

Il leva la tête et aperçut Harry, à plat ventre, tendant sa main à Hermione alors que cette dernière semblait être à bout de force. Il ne sut pas dire si elle fit réellement un choix ou si ce fut son instinct de survie qui parla, mais Hermione prit sa main et il la hissa dans le bateau jetant un regard mauvais à Harry qui avait une main sur son front. Hermione toussa quelques secondes, recrachant l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgité et Draco lui lança un sort pour la sécher instantanément. Elle reprenait progressivement sa respiration et se leva soutenue par Draco avant de diriger son regard vers son frère qui semblait être prêt à son tour à tomber dans l'eau alors que la couleur des flots se reflétait dans son regard perdu et désemparé.

"Harry…", murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Hermione était en danger et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son esprit hurlait alors que son corps était paralysé. Hermione allait peut-être se noyer et elle ne pourrait rien faire, allongée là. Elle ne songea pas un instant au fait qu'elle pourrait mourir elle aussi, il fallait qu'elle sorte Hermione de cette eau froide et déchaînée. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle devait attendre et elle attendit. Elle compta les minutes mentalement et calcula qu'il fallut une dizaine de minutes à Lucius pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait et qu'elle était en danger, pas rapide… Elle entendit Lucius crier « _enervatum !_ » et réussit à s'asseoir alors qu'il lui demanda : 

"Qui Eléa ?"

"Quoi ? Hermione, Lucius… Elle est tombée à l'eau…", déclara-t-elle en se relevant aidée par Lucius.

"Elle va bien ! Qui t'a fait ça Eléa ?" répéta-t-il en criant presque.

"Pousse-toi…", souffla-t-elle en cherchant du regard Hermione parmi la confusion générale.

"ça va aller ?"

"J'en ai vu d'autres Lucius…"

"Ok. Hermione va bien Eléa, elle est avec Draco."

Eléa rejoignit enfin sa fille et Draco constatant avec soulagement qu'Hermione était saine et sauve.

"Ecartez-vous de là…", intima-t-elle aux adolescents.

De l'autre côté, le professeur Dumbledore aida Harry à se relever et pria Ginny de le reconduire au centre du navire, et le Directeur dirigea ensuite un long regard en direction de sa fille qui serrait le bastingage en soutenant son regard perçant.

* * *

Draco prit soudainement la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart des combats. 

"Il faut qu'on le fasse bébé, maintenant "! commença le Serpentard alors qu'Hermione le regardait avec incompréhension.

"Qu'on fasse quoi ? Je ne comprends pas."

"Le rituel du chaos ! Le rite du Vortex ! Ce rituel que je t'avais montré au début de l'année, tu t'en souviens ?"

"Oui…", répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais non Draco, c'est hors de question ! C'est pas ce truc censé ramener toutes sortes de créatures maléfiques sorties tout droit des enfers !"

"Ecoute ! Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ! Regarde un peu autour de toi Hermione ! Ils sont en train de mourir, tous les élèves de Poudlard sont en train de se faire tuer ! Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, mais on ne peut pas faire ça, c'est l'enfer que tu proposes d'invoquer Draco, le Mal !"

"C'est déjà l'enfer ici Hermione ! Regarde nom de Dieu ! Ca pourrait créer une diversion, on va ouvrir le portail et créer une diversion pour les faire réagir !" s'exclama-t-il désignant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les professeurs présents." On pourra toujours le refermer si on voit que ça dégénère, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !"

Elle sembla et y réfléchir un instant et n'entendit plus tout à coup que les cris autour d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Je ne me souviens pas des incantations…"

"Pas de problème, je vais te guider !" répondit Draco commençant déjà à tracer un cercle magique à leurs pieds à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il lui fit répéter les formules une par une et ne cessait de lui demander de le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il sentait qu'elle s'affaiblissait à chaque étape.

"On a les éléments bébé, c'est presque fini, encore un effort", déclara Draco le souffle court alors qu'il commençait à s'épuiser lui aussi. "On a le vortex Hermione, il faut qu'on ouvre le portail, répète après moi : « _Xiqual Choyofaque_ ! »"

"Je ne suis pas sûre Draco…", murmura-t-elle lâchant ses mains.

"Allez ! Répète Hermione !" insista-t-il lui reprenant les mains et les serrant très fort.

"« _Xiqual Choyofaque…_ »"

"Super ! Tous les deux ensemble maintenant Hermione, prête ?"

Elle acquiesça et il décompta avant qu'ils ne crient d'une seule voix :

"« _Xiqual Choyofaque_ ! »"

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux au fond du bateau. Hermione se releva difficilement et jeta un regard désespéré en direction de Draco, inconscient. Le portail s'ouvrit enfin et un bruit assourdissant sembla faire cesser les combats l'espace d'un instant. Le ciel sembla s'ouvrir, il se déchira dans un grondement assourdissant et l'orage retentit en même temps qu'un éclair traversa le ciel pour atteindre l'eau qui commençait à se déchaîner. Ce qui remplaça le ciel avait des couleurs sombres et des créatures amorcèrent leur descente sur Terre au milieu de divers lumières rosées et orangées qui rappelaient un coucher de soleil. Des éclairs éclairaient par intermittence le champ de bataille alors que la nuit semblait prête à prendre son emprise en plein de milieu de la matinée. La surprise passée, les combattants semblaient peu attentifs au phénomène pourtant infernal qui se déroulait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Seul le Professeur Dumbledore comprit la dangerosité de ce nouveau monde qui s'était ouvert et qui semblait décidé à prendre place parmi les humains. Il chargea le professeur Snape de rester auprès d'Harry et il regagna le bateau des professeurs, donna quelques directives tout en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'avant du bateau alors que son regard était devenu aussi sombre que le monde qui promettait de les envahir.

* * *

"Il faut se diriger vers la proue, Dumbledore arrive, tu prends à droite !" s'écria Lucius à l'attention d'Eléa qui acquiesça avant de jeter un dernier sort à un élève de septième année particulièrement récalcitrant. 

Elle s'exécuta finalement sans rien ajouter et marcha déterminée vers l'avant du bateau, sentant déjà la présence déployée de son père.

Une pluie battante portée par un vent glacial frappait de plein fouet les visages des combattants, elle n'avait pas pensé à se jeter un sort d'imperméabilité. Mais la pluie, le froid, tout cela faisait partie du champ de bataille et elle tenait à s'en imprégner. Elle atteignit la proue alors que le bateau de son père approchait à vive allure. Des créatures sorties du chaos volaient au-dessus, comme d'immenses vautours cauchemardesques. Les Mangemorts formèrent une sorte de mur le long du bateau, afin de protéger le rituel, où Voldemort se tenait, un rictus aux lèvres.

Eléa et Lucius se retrouvèrent à la proue et échangèrent un sourire. Eléa vit Hermione arriver et s'avancer vers eux légèrement chancelante. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Draco, il…", commença-t-elle tenant à peine debout alors qu'Eléa semblait davantage préoccupée par l'ombre de son père qui approchait.

"Il arrive… Je veux que tu restes avec Lucius, Hermione. Il n'y a pas de mais !" anticipa-t-elle voyant la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche pour protester. "Sur un champ de bataille, tu m'obéis c'est tout !"

"Il ne me fera pas de mal !" dit-elle incrédule.

"Veux-tu que je te rappelle où tu as vu le jour ?" répliqua Eléa durement. "Fais ce que je te dis."

Hermione acquiesça, Eléa se détourna d'elle et lança un regard entendu à Lucius. La tempête se calma subitement laissant un étrange silence derrière elle. Eléa s'avança le plus possible, séparée de quelques mètre seulement de son père qui lui faisait face. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Soudain, dans un bruit assourdissant, une muraille d'eau de plus de quatre mètres se dressa entre eux. Concentrée, Eléa ne fit pas attention aux exclamations et même aux jurons qu'elle pouvait entendre des deux camps, ni aux divers sorts jetés par les adversaires, qui n'eurent aucun effet.

Lucius se baissa à l'oreille d'Hermione qui ne pouvait quitter du regard sa mère, subjuguée par tant de puissance insoupçonnée.

"Ta mère est en train de repousser à elle seule une cinquantaine d'attaques…"

"C'est incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu ça !" s'exclama-t-elle en prenant le bras de Lucius afin de pouvoir rester debout. "Mais…, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, quel est le but ?"

"Elle les épuise. Dans quelques minutes, ils arrêteront d'attaquer vainement et nous pourrons bénéficier d'une sorte de trêve."

Eléa toujours immobile, ouvrit les yeux et des craquelures, des grincements se firent entendre. Devant eux, l'eau se figea en glace épaisse immaculée dont les reflets les éblouirent.

"C'est bon !" cria-t-elle.

Les Mangemorts s'éparpillèrent et se dirigèrent vers les blessés, afin de les soigner rapidement ou de les soulager. Tout se fit très rapidement, ils s'agitèrent comme dans une fourmilière, tout était net et organisé. Eléa se redressa soudain et se dirigea vers Voldemort, qui lui parlait en silence. Elle avança vers le mur de glace et se concentra à nouveau, puis d'immenses craquelures, se divisant telles des veines, le parcoururent. On entendit crier derrière. Eléa leva les bras, les abaissa soudain en direction du mur, comme si elle le poussait très fort. Des milliers de pics de glace atteignirent l'ennemi, touchant les bateaux, les élèves, mais Dumbledore agita sa baguette et un souffle d'air brûlant fit fondre la glace qui retomba lourdement dans le lac, l'agitant à nouveau de vagues énormes.

Tout s'enchaîna. Des professeurs sautèrent dans le bateau et commencèrent à se battre. Lucius se retrouva face à face avec celui qui avait été jadis son meilleur ami, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation.

"J'aimerais que tu évites de revoir Eléa en mon absence", déclara froidement Lucius avec un sourire forcé.

"Oh… "Snape leva un sourcil." A ce que je vois, elle ne t'a pas demandé l'autorisation de jouer…"

Lucius l'attaqua et ils s'affrontèrent à nouveau.

Eléa se trouva face à Tonks qui ne fit pas le poids et finit inconsciente à tribord. Puis elle mit à terre Bill Weasley et son frère Charlie, avant de se retourner, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres alors qu'un membre de l'Ordre venait de lui envoyer un stupéfix qu'elle évita de justesse. Elle le tua rapidement d'un Avada Kedavra.

Son attention fut vite capturée par la vue de son père qui s'approchait d'Hermione qui était à genoux, le souffle court, les mains sur les deux sphères de lumière au centre du cercle magique alors qu'elle tentait de rejoindre Draco, toujours inconscient. La jeune sorcière se retourna et se trouva face à Dumbledore qui la regarda sombrement, levant sa baguette. Le scène se passa comme au ralenti, Eléa courut vers sa fille pour la protéger, elle s'élança et la prit dans ses bras en criant : « PAPA ! NON ! » tout en lui tournant le dos pour accuser l'attaque. Quand elle osa lever les yeux à nouveau, elle se retourna et vit Voldemort la dévisager avec un regard étrange. Les entrailles d'Eléa se glacèrent. Elle venait de faire une grave erreur. Stupidement, elle venait de révéler au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui elle était et qui était Hermione. La révélation de ce secret enfoui depuis toutes ces années aurait sûrement des conséquences. Dumbledore fut obligé de reculer alors que le cri d'Eléa avait alerté les Mangemorts qui commençaient à approcher. Eléa jugea plus sage de s'écarter d'eux et de renforcer leurs arrières alors que l'armée des Ténèbres s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure. Elle aida Hermione à se mettre à l'écart et à l'abri de toute la folie meurtrière qui se déchaînait à présent sans limite. Les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix regagnèrent leurs bateaux sous l'ordre de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier leva soudainement ses bras en direction du ciel et deux raies d'une lumière vive, mais qui étrangement n'éblouissait pas, jaillirent de ses mains pour rejoindre le ciel tandis qu'il s'écria :

_"Infernum Claudate !"_

Tout se figea comme s'il venait de suspendre le temps et les cris des créatures démoniaques les obligèrent tous à se boucher les oreilles. Les créatures regagnèrent leur monde et le portail se referma instantanément laissant les deux camps mystifiés et immobiles. Le regard perçant de Dumbledore se dirigea vers Voldemort qui ordonna à ses troupes de battre en retraite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui retourna un sourire mauvais alors que Dumbledore comprit qu'il avait tout gagné dans cette bataille qui, bien plus qu'un réel combat, avait contribué à tester les forces en présence. Dumbledore se sentit tout à coup impuissant en réalisant qu'il laissait s'éloigner Hermione et tous les secrets qu'elle détenait et qui venaient d'être révélés à Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il la récupère avant que le pire ne se reproduise avec sa petite-fille. Il ne ferait pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Le passé lui avait donné une leçon mémorable et il se jura de tout faire pour ne pas perdre celle qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné, Hermione, sa petite-fille.

* * *

Le bateau tanguait dangereusement, à moins qu'il s'agissait de son équilibre intérieur largement perturbé. Elle essayait de ramper jusqu'à Draco, toujours inconscient, non loin d'elle alors que le lac semblait avoir remplacé le ciel et inversement. Elle ne pouvait plus, elle se laissa rouler sur le dos et sa tête se cala contre l'épaule de Draco et elle fut soulagée de sentir son souffle chaud attestant qu'il était toujours en vie. Etait-ce des étoiles qu'elle pouvait voir dans le lac qui avait pris la place du ciel ? Son imagination devait se jouer d'elle. Sa vision était de toute manière en train de se brouiller mais elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Ils étaient en train de s'éloigner, elle savait que la mission était terminée et que le cauchemar était en train de prendre fin. Mais qui avait gagné ? Elle entendait toujours des cris, dans le lointain, dont certains étouffés. Elle réalisa l'ampleur de la guerre avec toute l'horreur qu'elle entraînait et engendrait, et elle se mit à prier silencieusement pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Harry. La guerre. C'était tuer ou être tuée. Et elle avait tué, et elle n'en éprouvait aucun remord, aucune pitié, presque un détachement et une sérénité inquiétante finalement… 

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Et sa vie ? Comment allait-elle continuer à vivre ? Qu'allait être sa vie ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

* * *

voila voila...J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre... 

La suite trés bientôt, promis ;)

et n'oubliez pas de cliquer en bas pour nous laisser un ptit mot .


	17. Un été en pente douce

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Ayu :**_Rowy_** Oui, c'est vache de couper là, on sait ! lol Tu me feras toujours rire en attendant… Bisous.

**_Eléa :_** Oui, nous sommes sadiques :evil : merci Ayu, j'espère que ce cahpitre ne te décevra pas. biz

JaneScrout :**_Rowy_** Est-ce que ce chapitre est un peu moins noir ? Euh… Bon ben bonne lecture hein ! Quant à faire sa peau au Lord, l'est coriace le Voldy… Bisous.

**_Eléa :_**Alors… vu la situation non, ce chapitre ne sera pas moins noir …bisous

Oziela :**_Rowy_** Looooooooool pour la copine qui devine toujours les positions expérimentées par Draco et Mione ! Excellent ! Gros Bisous.

**_Eléa :_**Lol ! merci pour tes encouragements ! bisous

Stellmaria :**_Rowy_** On voit quand tu es de retour toi ! Merci encore pour cette longue review ! J'ai du mal avec les scènes d'actions aussi, je te rassure… C'est poulette qui a fait la majorité de ces scènes, je la vénère pour ça. J'ai le regret de t'apprendre officiellement la mort de Luna, si, si… Ca me fend le cœur aussi mais elle n'a malheureusement pas survécu. Une oraison funèbre sera célébrée en ce jour à une heure propice, que tous ceux qui veulent laisser des messages le fassent dans le manuscrit prévu à cet effet à côté de l'aumônerie, priez pour elle… Rhooooo mais vous lisez entre les lignes ou quoi ! Hermione rejoint Eléa, pas les Mangemorts ! Bon, elle est directement dans la gueule du loup, je le concède… Oui, Lucius essaie d'être gentil avec Mione, c'est plutôt logique, elle n'est pas une Sang de Bourbe mais la fille d'Eléa et la petite amie de son fils, et elle est terriblement agaçante puisque intelligente… Dumbledore a toujours été attaché à Mione, c'est sa petite fille, mais il s'est interdit de montrer une affection trop expansive pour elle, elle n'était censée après tout qu'être une élève de Poudlard comme une autre… C'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas connu pendant plus de dix ans, il a toujours gardé de loin un œil sur elle, il peut peut-être s'autoriser à présent à être un peu plus lucide sur les relations de sang qui les lient. Je laisse ma place pour le passé mais je suis d'accord sur un point : Sirius n'est qu'un gros con ! (beuh euh euuuuuuuuh, sniiiiif, je t'adore Siri !)

Et 14 ans, purée, bravo pour ta lucidité et ta maturité. Bisous.

**_Eléa : _**Oh ! merci pour cette belle review ! Merci pour les compliments sur l'écriture, je trouve toujours que ce que je fais est nul  d'ailleurs Rowy me tape souvent quand je dis ça lol !

Oui Sirius est un con…mais ne vous inquiétez pas y aura d'autres Eléa-Sirius time…sisi, c'est un spoiler :p Tu verras, qu'en effet Eléa est plus que jamais sur Lucius…enfin souvent sous :evil :

Quand à Lily et Eléa, oui c'est une belle amitié, encore plus ambiguë dans le futur … et James est un peu plus cool oui, bien que lui et Eléa ne se soit jamais vraiment bien entendus… je n'en dirais pas plus…

Pour la conception de Mione, vous saurez tout, circonstances, le pourquoi du comment mais ça sera sur le mois de décembre, je n'en démords pas !

En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, et si jamais y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas n'hésite pas à le dire, ça nous fera avancer  …puré 14 ans…très mature en tout cas ! big bisous ;)

Audinette :**_Rowy_** Merci, tu es adorable ! Ton enthousiasme fait vraiment plaisir ! Gros Bisous.

**_Eléa :_**Rhoo merci ! bisous ! ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as « vécu » ce chapitre, c'est un beau compliment.

Bloody : **_Rowy_** Voui, nos chapitres sont toujours extra longs, on ne sait pas faire dans la demi mesure ! lol Bisous à toi.

**_Eléa :_**Merci ! oui, impossible de faire moins long ! lol !

didi : **_Rowy_** Tu as mangé ton lapin ? Tu as mangé ton lapin ! Pauvre bête ! Brigittttteeeeuuuuhhhhh ! lol J'adore Snape, on adore Snape à vrai dire, et on peut te dire qu'il sera bien présent dans certaines scènes par la suite :evil : Et non, la pôv Hermione n'a plus de famille moldue, c'est triste hein… Nan sérieux, si elle doit bien avoir quelques oncles, tantes, cousins ou je ne sais quoi, mais honnêtement, qui s'en soucie ! loooool Vous pensez que ça aurait été passionnant si Mione était retournée vivre chez Tatie Huguette et Tonton Charles ? Annonce officielle : si quelqu'un est intéressé pour faire spin-off sur la famille Moldue de Mione, qu'il le fasse ! lol Non, je sais pas, je ne sais pas si ça aurait été intéressant ou pas de faire intervenir la famille Moldue de Mione, j'ai pas développé mais je suppose qu'ils étaient tous là le jour des obsèques et puis on va dire pour faciliter qu'ils habitent loin des Granger et donc qu'elle ne les connaît pas vraiment… Pfiou.

**_Eléa :_**Oui on adore Snape :essaie de pas baver : et il sera bien présent dans la suite :evil : et pour la famille de Mione…who cares ? lol ! merci et bisous

!mione :**_Rowy_** Merci mione ! Et pour le happy end, on y réfléchit toujours, on se tâte… lol Bises.

**_Eléa :_**Ouh la….encore une demande de happy end…je sais pas, on verra,mais bon entre nous je suis heureuse de vous annoncer qu'il y aura bien une quinzaine de chapitres avant la fin je pense, on a beaucoup de choses à dire ! bises

Ange d'Irirs : **_Rowy_** Ben, faut vous remettre les filles ! Ca va, c'est James hein, pas Flitwick non plus… lol Pour encore une fois que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, le mariage a lieu en 1978 et Hermione est née en 1980… Et vous aurez les circonstances de sa conception lors du mois de décembre. Vala, c'est dit ! Bizz.

**_Eléa :_**Lol, rien d'autre à ajouter, merci pour la review, bisou !

Ninou :**_Rowy_** Rhooooo, ben merci ! L'effort surhumain valait la peine ! Vala la suite ! Bises.

**_Eléa :_**Le voili le voila, le nouveau chapitre est là ! j'espère qu'il te plaira ! (je fais des rimes maintenant :gni : ) bisous

L'ange diablesse : **_Rowy_** Bijour bel ange ! Comme c'est gentil tous ces compliments… _:essuie une tite larme : _Etre écrivain, mon rêve… Merci ! Bises.

**_Eléa :_**Oh ! merci pour tout ces compliments ! oui écrivain ça serait bien…mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire sans poulette…mais elle y arrive très bien, il faut la harceler pour qu'elle publie tout ce qu'elle écrit ! lol ! bisou

Elsar :**_Rowy_** La réponse sera claire (pour une fois !) : Hermione n'est pas Moldue, elle est une sorcière à 100, et elle ne veut pas oublier ses origines, vala ! Oui, Hermione est dans le camp des méchants, elle est même dans la gueule du loup. Quant à la logique dans cette fic, il n'y en a pas toujours ! On essaie surtout de sortir des sentiers battus et ne pas écrire des choses qui ont déjà dû l'être des dizaines de fois… Merci d'être toujours là en tout cas ! Bisous.

**_Eléa :_**Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! et puis tu sais pour le 15, on ne peut pas apprécier tous les chapitres et puis c'est bien de nous l'avoir dit en tout cas, c'est franc, j'apprécie ! Pourquoi mon Lucius t'énerve ?  ….Pour la décision de Mione, j'espère que tu trouveras sa justification dans les chapitres suivants. Et ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Bellatrix est morteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Merci en tout cas ! bisous

Draymione :**_Rowy_** _:tend un papier et un crayon pour faire avancer les choses plus vites… :_ Toi, je crois que tu viens de gagner le prix de la review la plus, euh comment dire, la plus blah quoi… C'était très constructif, merci bien. Bref…

**_Eléa :_**Super…merci de ta superbe review…

Sarouchka :**_Rowy et Eléa :_** merci beaucoup…voilà la suite ! bisous !

!mione :**_Rowy et Eléa :_** looooooool ! on l'a déjà dit, ce n'est pas un canular, et réponse dans quelques chapitres… bisous et remet toi bien lol !

Bonne lecture !

Résumé du chapitre 16 :

**1978** : après une nuit passée avec Eléa, Sirius lui fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaite pas se remettre avec elle pour autant. Heureusement, Severus et Lucius sont là pour la consoler. Lily lui annonce son mariage prochain avec James et lui demande d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, ce qu'Eléa accepte immédiatement. Eléa passe ses ASPIC avec une confiance totale en sa réussite et elle réussit effectivement avec un succès réjouissant et remplissant de fierté son père. Puis, elle quitte Poudlard et ses amis, qu'elle ne verra plus aussi souvent, avec tristesse et nostalgie tandis qu'elle s'apprête à commencer une nouvelle vie à Londres.

**1997** : Draco et Hermione s'enfuient de Poudlard et rejoignent Eléa qui les conduit à Little Hangleton. Hermione a dans l'espoir de pouvoir empêcher l'attaque de Poudlard par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts afin de protéger l'école et Harry en priorité. Malgré ses doutes et ses peurs, elle rencontre les Mangemorts au manoir et surtout Voldemort pour la première fois, n'hésitant pas à lui résister pour ne pas se laisser contrôler, lui montrant clairement qu'elle n'est pas dans son camp. Hermione a le temps d'avertir Harry de sa fuite et des intentions de Voldemort mais malgré la mobilisation de l'Ordre du Phénix et la tentative d'évacuer les élèves avant l'attaque projetée au château, une bataille éclate sur le lac surplombant Poudlard. Après des affrontements violents entre les élèves, professeurs, membres de l'Ordre et Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, Voldemort décide, satisfait d'avoir testé les forces en présence et surpris d'apprendre qu'Eléa n'est autre que la fille de Dumbledore, de se replier et emmène avec lui une Hermione secouée psychologiquement et physiquement.

**Chapitre 17 : Un été en pente douce.**

Little Hangleton, vendredi 20 juin 1997 

La porte d'entrée claqua et des pas pressés se firent entendre dans le manoir silencieux. Lucius Malfoy portait dans ses bras celle qui, il y a encore quelques mois, n'était qu'une Sang de Bourbe à ses yeux. La jeune fille, à bout de forces, ne pouvait même plus marcher. Draco avait repris connaissance peu avant d'arriver à Little Hangleton et Rodolphus l'avait escorté jusqu'au manoir avant qu'il ne décide qu'il pouvait finalement se débrouiller tout seul, bien qu'il vacillait encore un peu et que chaque pas qu'il faisait lui semblait être une torture silencieuse.

Où est Eléa ? demanda Lucius.

Je ne sais pas, elle a pris l'autre couloir…, répondit Draco d'une voix traînante en faisant une grimace de douleur tout en se tenant l'estomac d'une main et se cramponnant au mur de l'autre.

Lucius ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre des deux adolescents et déposa Hermione sur le lit alors qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, ou sombré dans le sommeil, il ne pouvait le dire.

Dans sa chambre, Eléa cherchait frénétiquement dans le coffre en bois sculpté au bout du lit. Ses mains tremblaient. C'était de sa faute si Hermione était dans cet état, sa faute si sa fille avait tué, entièrement sa faute. Elle prenait le même chemin qu'elle avait pris il y a seize ans et même si elle était ravie que sa fille soit à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond malaise. Elle sortit toutes sortes de fioles une par une afin de trouver la bonne et remit maladroitement les autres fioles à leur place une fois le remède trouvé. Elle courut alors en direction de la chambre de sa fille et s'assit à son chevet en silence.

Elle dort ? Lucius, dis-moi qu'elle s'est endormie ! paniqua-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas ! répondit-il un brin agacé tout en mouillant une serviette qu'il déposa sur le front d'Hermione.

Hermione ! appela Eléa tout en la secouant légèrement, Hermione !

La jeune fille gémit et ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Eléa et Draco poussèrent le même soupir de soulagement. Lucius aida Eléa à la faire légèrement asseoir afin qu'elle puisse boire la potion qu'Eléa lui avait apportée. Elle avala quelques gorgées avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Tu devrais en boire aussi, dit Lucius à son fils, assis au bout du lit, tout aussi exténué qu'Hermione.

Draco acquiesça et but le reste de la fiole d'une traite avant de s'allonger aux côtés de sa petite amie alors qu'Eléa tirait les rideaux afin de dissimuler le soleil au zénith. La journée allait être encore magnifique et le soleil, présent chaque jour, promettait un été chaud et sec.

Eléa et Lucius entrèrent enfin dans leur chambre, soulagés que leurs enfants soient sains et saufs. Eléa ferma la porte alors que Lucius s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou tendrement.

Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, Lucius.

Je t'en prie chaton, je sais très bien ce que ce genre de bataille provoque chez toi…, dit-il tout en baladant ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Les enfants vont bien, souffla-t-il, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Il l'embrassa passionnément tout en la déshabillant et lui susurra :

Tu veux jouer ?

Eléa se recula avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres et lui arracha sa chemise.

D'accord, dit-elle en regardant le torse de son amant avec gourmandise. Mais c'est moi le chef.

La chambre baignait dans une luminosité qui avait fini par réveiller Eléa et elle s'était finalement levée jugeant qu'il n'était de toute façon pas l'heure de dormir. Elle n'aimait pas dormir en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Une ancienne croyance populaire magique laissait entendre que dormir alors que le soleil était à son zénith rendait fou. Cette pensée la fit sourire, elle se souvenait encore que sa grand-mère aimait lui raconter toutes ces vieilles légendes ancestrales. Elle était à la fenêtre, contemplant le soleil généreux, spectacle dont elle avait été trop longtemps privée et dont elle ne se lassait pas. Une larme coulait sur sa joue, suivant le sillon de la dizaine d'autres qui l'avaient précédé. Elle l'entendit se lever et s'approcher d'elle, il l'enroula avec lui dans la couette moelleuse encore chaude de sa présence et la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chaton ? s'inquiéta-t-il avec douceur.

Rien ne va Lucius, rien, répondit-elle en essuyant une autre larme.

Je ne comprends pas… On est ensemble, les enfants sont là, ta fille est là amour.

J'ai fait d'elle une meurtrière, finalement tu aurais dû me laisser à Azkaban, au moins là-bas je n'aurais rien fait de mal.

Elle a tué. Et alors ? Elle a tué Bellatrix, oui, mais franchement, à part Rodolphus, personne ne regretta cette vipère, c'est pas comme si elle avait tué un innocent…

Elle a quand même du sang sur les mains !

Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si elle avait combattu dans l'autre camp elle aurait probablement tué aussi, ou elle serait morte, dit-il plus durement. Tu lui as sûrement sauvé la vie.

Oui, oui, tu as raison, finit-elle par dire après avoir imaginé ce qu'il serait advenu de sa fille si elle ne l'avait pas guidée et protégée. Il y a autre chose, avoua-t-elle après un silence.

Quoi amour ?

Il sait.

Lucius ne répondit pas.

Durant la bataille, je… j'ai appelé mon père « papa » devant Lui.

Il soupira longuement.

Je ne pense pas qu'il vous fera du mal.

J'espère.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a toujours dit que toi et ta descendance étiez importantes.

Ça ne me rassure pas tu sais.

Il la serra encore plus fort et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Je sais.

_Londres, juillet 1978_

_Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Un mois qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, ses amis, Lucius. Le temps avait passé beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé._

_Son poste au Ministère était assez ennuyeux, elle s'occupait de toute la partie juridique, administrative et procédurale de son service et suivait certains dossiers contentieux destinés à passer en justice, aussi elle avait fait quelques démarches pour pouvoir prendre des cours de droit. Elle n'avait pour l'instant pas poursuivi l'idée, trop prise par la décoration de son appartement. C'était la première fois qu'elle possédait un tel espace et elle avait voulu le décorer elle-même. Elle avait cherché dans les brocantes, chez les marchands de tissus, elle était même partie certains week-ends en Asie où elle avait puisé une grande partie de son inspiration. Elle avait chiné beaucoup de meubles mais en avait fait fabriquer aussi, ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait pris un réel plaisir à s'occuper de chez elle et s'y sentait vraiment bien, de ce fait, elle ne sortait pas beaucoup._

_Elle avait entretenu une correspondance assidue avec Lily, qui préparait son mariage avec effervescence et lui demandait souvent son avis. Elle avait aussi beaucoup écrit à Severus et l'avait vu plusieurs fois, il l'avait même accompagnée dans ses recherches pour la décoration de son appartement._

_Elle avait aussi revu plusieurs fois son père, ils se croisaient souvent au ministère. L'année scolaire achevée, Dumbledore partageait son temps au Ministère, à l'Ordre du Phénix, avec les aurors… Eléa l'avait invité à dîner un soir et ils avaient passé une soirée très agréable, prenant soin d'éviter les sujets tels que l'Ordre, les Mangemorts, Voldemort. Une soirée un peu surréaliste où ils jouèrent les rôles du parfait père et de la parfaite fille comme si c'était leur dernière soirée ensemble._

_Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu, touché, embrassé Lucius. Elle soupira et secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller. Elle n'avait pas avancé de la journée. Depuis que l'aigle de Lucius lui avait apporté la nouvelle de son retour, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui. Il viendrait sûrement lui rendre visite et elle l'attendait avec impatience. Elle soupira à nouveau en se levant et se dirigea vers la commode, près de la fenêtre, où le faux soleil perçait les rideaux d'organza rouges._

_La lecture de ce dossier insipide commençait à l'agacer lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, savourant la présence de celui qui venait de rentrer dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte, se dirigea vers le fauteuil où elle devinait qu'il était en train de déposer sa veste et le sentit s'approcher d'elle lentement._

_Elle posa le dossier qu'elle consultait, les yeux toujours fermés. Ses mains puissantes dégagèrent les boucles brunes qui couvraient sa nuque et il y déposa des baisers, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau et elle frissonna des pieds à la tête. Une main ferme se posa sur son abdomen et la serra contre lui, puis il la fit remonter sur ses seins déjà dressés, qu'il caressa, pinça à travers son corsage. Sa main libre glissa sous sa jupe et retira doucement sa culotte tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Soudain, il la retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Derrière le regard glacial, elle pouvait deviner la passion, le désir qu'il avait pour elle, cette fièvre qu'elle savait allumer._

_Il l'embrassa fougueusement, mordillant sa lèvre, elle sentit son érection grandissante et s'empressa de lui retirer sa ceinture. Elle fit descendre son pantalon, leurs respirations se saccadèrent, il fit glisser ses mains sous ses cuisses, la souleva tout en la plaquant contre la fenêtre pour prendre appui et il la pénétra sans autre cérémonie. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, lisant dans les pensées de l'un et l'autre, Eléa gémissait de plus en plus fort alors qu'il accélérait, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre. Eléa se raccrocha aux rideaux tandis que les coups de reins de son amant se firent de plus en plus violents, elle l'embrassa et le mordit dans le cou, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Les rideaux cédèrent, ainsi que la tringle qui tomba avec bruit sur le sol. Lucius déposa Eléa sur la commode et reprit son rythme bestial qui la fit jouir à son oreille alors qu'il criait à son tour, puis ils reprirent leurs souffles tout en riant comme des adolescents amoureux, s'embrassant et se dévorant des yeux._

_Ils se rhabillèrent en échangeant des regards complices, Eléa répara les rideaux d'un simple geste de baguette et elle le fit asseoir dans le fauteuil sur lequel il avait effectivement laissé sa veste. Elle se tenait debout, prenant appui sur le bureau en face de lui et lui sourit._

_« Alors, et ce mariage ? »_

_« Je t'en prie chaton, tu veux vraiment en parler ? » dit-il d'un air dégoûté._

_« Non, bien sûr que non » répondit-elle en levant les yeux._

_« Outre te revoir, je suis venu te demander un service… »_

_Il lui parla alors de dossiers dont elle avait la responsabilité et qui avaient besoin de « rectifications », des petits délits, des objets de haute magie noire que possédaient certaines de ses connaissances. Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop perdue dans ses pensées, imaginant Lucius lui faisant toutes sortes de choses dont beaucoup rougiraient. Elle se sentait terriblement excitée et regardait Lucius tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il interrompit son monologue et la regarda, étonné, se rendant bien compte qu'elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ce qu'il lui disait._

_Elle se mordit la lèvre et n'écoutant que son désir fonça sur Lucius, faisant tomber le fauteuil à la renverse, et lui arracha ses vêtements. Il fit de même et ils se trouvèrent rapidement nus, au milieu de la pièce et Eléa se félicita d'avoir insonorisé le bureau et d'avoir lancé un sortilège d'entrave à la porte. Il couvrit de baisers sa gorge, puis ses seins qu'il lécha et mordilla, faisant durcir les mamelons comme des petites pierres. Il hâta une de ses mains vers l'intimité de sa compagne et y caressa son point le plus sensible, la faisant soupirer, puis gémir lorsqu'il enfonça un de ses doigts en elle, puis un deuxième, qu'il fit bouger tout en jouant encore avec sa langue et ses seins. Il cessa abruptement ses caresses alors qu'elle protesta mais il la regarda et elle sut ce qu'il désirait. Elle roula sur elle-même et elle se retrouva devant lui, à quatre pattes, offerte et soumise comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, Lucius fut encore plus excité en la voyant. Il entra en elle doucement et commença un mouvement lent, tout en caressant le ventre d'Eléa, il atteignit ses seins qu'il maltraita à mesure que ses gestes se faisaient plus passionnés. Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis les saisit avec violence, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle se redressa et il ralentit légèrement ses mouvements, glissant une main sur son clitoris gonflé, le caressant, le titillant en adoptant le même rythme que ses hanches. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, son corps réclamait de plus en plus de caresses et il savait comment la satisfaire, il la connaissait parfaitement. Elle sentait son plaisir augmenter à chacun de ses gestes, il la mordit dans le cou, puis l'embrassa tout en donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus forts, mêlant la douleur à un plaisir plus qu'intense. Il jouit en prononçant son nom, Eléa fut envahie de spasmes, son bas ventre semblait animé d'une vie propre et le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était bien supérieur à ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu ensemble. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, trempés de sueur._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius se tourna vers Eléa et la prit dans ses bras en soupirant de satisfaction._

_« Si ça doit te faire cet effet-là, je propose qu'on ne se voie plus qu'une fois par semaine, » murmura-t-il à son oreille._

_« J'espère que tu plaisantes, » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir._

_Il sourit et ils se levèrent en se chamaillant. Une fois habillé, Lucius s'assit dans le fauteuil et prit Eléa sur ses genoux, l'entourant de ses bras, savourant ce moment de tendresse qui leur avait tant manqué._

_« Amour… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… »_

_« Maintenant ? » râla-t-elle._

_« Oui. Malheureusement. » _

_Elle soupira et redressa sa tête qui était sur sa poitrine pour l'embrasser tendrement._

_« Il veut me rencontrer ? »_

_« Oui. Le plus tôt possible, Il le voulait déjà en juin, Sa patience a des limites. »_

_Elle soupira longuement avant de se relever et de se diriger tristement vers son bureau._

_« Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Je ne suis pas du genre à me soumettre et me prosterner Lucius, » s'emporta-t-elle. « Crois-tu que je vais me laisser faire comme une simple marionnette ? » _

_« Une marionnette ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je suis ? Il n'est pas facile de lui refuser quelque chose tu sais, » se vexa-t-il._

_« Si je refuse de me soumette, s'Il te demande de me tuer, tu le feras ? » cracha-t-elle._

_Il la regarda tristement et avala difficilement sa salive. Il se leva, se dirigea vers elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux._

_« Tu seras surprise de son pouvoir, Il te fera découvrir des choses dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence… »_

_Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. _

_« Si je n'ai pas le choix… Quand dois-je le rencontrer ? »_

_« Demain soir je pense, je te confirmerai. »_

_« D'accord, » soupira-t-elle._

_Elle sourit en coin et le regarda d'un air coquin en faisant glisser sa main sur son entrejambe._

_« Troisième round ? » lui susurra-t-elle._

_« Amour, tu es inépuisable, » répondit-il les yeux brûlants de désir._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, vendredi 20 juin 1997

Hermione ouvrit finalement lentement les yeux et tourna la tête légèrement vers la droite pour s'apercevoir que Draco dormait à ses côtés. Elle réussit à se redresser un peu et prit appui sur ses coudes pour observer la chambre et écouter le silence qui semblait avoir paralysé le manoir. Elle ne se sentait ni bien, ni mal, elle était comme engourdie et avait l'impression d'avoir la tête comme dans du coton. Elle n'avait plus sa robe de sorcier mais s'aperçut qu'elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, un jean bleu et un polo blanc. A présent maculé de sang séché. Son sang ? Elle chercha une quelconque blessure qu'elle ne trouva pas. Le sang de quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle se leva tout à coup comme prise d'une pulsion et enleva d'un geste rapide son jean et son polo qu'elle jeta sur le sol avant de les regarder en respirant bruyamment. Elle regarda ses mains, sales mais bizarrement pas ensanglantées, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se força à se calmer avant d'enfiler une robe bleue légère et évasée, lui laissant une liberté dans ses mouvements. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter quelque chose de trop près de son corps, qui l'aurait enserrée et étouffée. Elle marcha d'un pas lourd et maladroit jusqu'à la salle de bain et frissonna quand ses pieds rencontrèrent le carrelage froid. Elle osa se regarder dans le miroir et porta une main à sa bouche en croisant son reflet. Elle passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux qui collaient et qui étaient tellement emmêlés qu'elle aurait été incapable de les coiffer sans un sort de démêlage. Elle fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo et regarda le robinet d'un air absent avant de se laver les mains frénétiquement faisant apparaître du savon en abondance. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle ne trouva pas ses mains plus propres et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir avant de faire apparaître davantage de savon au creux de ses mains et se mettre à se laver le visage, se mouillant finalement les cheveux jusqu'à mettre de l'eau un peu partout. Elle arrêta enfin l'eau et regarda à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait le visage dégoulinant d'eau, les cheveux trempés mais guère plus propres et une mine vide d'expression. Elle porta une main à son cou et se mit soudainement à crier.

"Draco ! Draco ! DRACO !"

Draco se leva d'un bond et accourut dans la salle de bain pour y découvrir une Hermione tremblante et en pleurs. Il faillit glisser sur le carrelage trempé et poussa un juron étouffé en se rattrapant de justesse au rebord du lavabo. Il attrapa Hermione par les épaules et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Une main toujours autour de son cou, elle était paralysée et sous le choc et semblait incapable de sortir un quelconque son de sa bouche. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et s'efforça d'essuyer quelque peu son visage humide.

"Calme-toi… Dis-moi ce que tu as," répéta-t-il essayant de la calmer et ne pas paraître trop alarmé.

"Je… J'ai…," bafouilla-t-elle les yeux embués de larmes et les lèvres tremblotantes et un peu bleuies.

"Tu es blessée ? Tu as mal quelque part ?" Il passa ses mains le long de ses bras nus avant de la saisir à nouveau par les épaules et scruter son regard affolé.

"J'ai perdu mon pendentif…," réussit-elle à articuler alors que les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage plus que pâle. "J'ai dû le perdre quand je suis tombée dans le lac, je l'ai perdu, j'ai perdu mon pendentif…," répéta-t-elle inlassablement.

Draco la regarda un instant d'un air ébahi avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement et étouffer un petit rire. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tout en lui caressant le dos.

"Tu m'as fait peur Hermione…"

"J'ai perdu mon pendentif," répéta-t-elle toujours en pleurs avant de se dégager de lui. "Tu m'étouffes, je ne peux plus respirer…"

"C'est pas grave bébé," dit-il dégageant les cheveux de son visage. "Je t'en offrirai un autre…"

Elle tremblait toujours autant et il voulut la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea, recula et glissa sur le carrelage, tombant à terre, avant de sangloter de plus belle tout en répétant encore et toujours qu'elle avait perdu son pendentif. Draco savait bien qu'elle pleurait pour bien plus que ce simple bijou égaré et il se passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et la regarder, impuissant, se balancer d'avant en arrière en répétant qu'elle avait perdu son pendentif. Quand elle sembla être finalement épuisée et calmée, elle n'opposa aucune résistance quand il la prit dans ses bras pour aller l'allonger sur le lit. Elle fixa quelques minutes le plafond silencieusement pendant que Draco était en train de prendre une douche, puis quand il fit à nouveau son apparition dans la chambre, elle se redressa et il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu ne veux pas aller prendre une douche ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement.

"Non, je veux voir Eléa…," répondit-elle en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Tu devrais te reposer Hermione, tu n'as pas l'air bien…"

"Ca va, je ne suis pas fatiguée et puis dormir en plein milieu de l'après-midi rend fou…"

"C'est quoi cette connerie…," marmonna-t-il dans ses dents. "Tu ne mets pas de chaussures bébé ?" l'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle venait de sortir de la chambre.

Elle ne répondit pas et il soupira.

"Visiblement pas…"

Hermione descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et scruta un instant le grand salon à la recherche d'Eléa. Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas présente et hésita un instant avant de se diriger finalement vers Lucius, assis avec Rodolphus et Rabastan. Elle se posta en face des trois hommes et Lucius leva un sourcil interrogateur quand Rodolphus se leva soudainement menaçant la jeune sorcière d'un doigt accusateur.

"Comment oses-tu encore lever un regard vers moi ? Tu n'es qu'une sale traîtresse qui n'a pas sa place ici ! Tu ne mérites que-"

Rodolphus avait sorti sa baguette et Hermione avait levé une main protectrice devant son visage. Lucius se leva et s'interposa, regardant Rodolphus avec un regard dur.

"Arrête Rodolphus ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! T'es devenu fou !"

"Elle a tué Bella, elle n'a pas sa place ici ! Ce n'est qu'une sale Sang de Bourbe qui ne mérite que de crever !"

"Ca suffit !" cria Lucius en arrachant la baguette des mains de Rodolphus. "Tu ferais mieux d'aller te calmer avant que le Maître ne se rende compte de ton emportement et ton manque de maîtrise…"

Lucius entraîna Hermione à l'écart et plongea son regard bleu dans ses yeux apeurés alors qu'elle était tremblante.

"Inutile de venir narguer cet imbécile !" cracha-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Où est Eléa ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix faible, dégageant son bras, qui commençait à être douloureux, de l'emprise de Lucius.

"Au premier, dans le petit salon," répondit Lucius regardant Hermione de toute sa hauteur. "Est-ce que ça va ? " demanda-t-il voyant la jeune fille pieds nus et quelque peu perdue.

"Non…," répondit Hermione tournant les talons et remontant au premier étage.

Elle entra dans le petit salon et observa un instant le piano, près de la fenêtre, avant de voir Eléa, installée dans un petit canapé non loin de la bibliothèque. Elle s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide et Eléa posa son livre avec un regard concerné en voyant sa fille et l'état quelque peu misérable dans lequel elle se trouvait.

"Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va ?"

"Non…", gémit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'Eléa avant de se réfugier dans ses bras.

Eléa déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille et l'entoura de ses bras, la berçant tout en caressant ses cheveux.

* * *

Hermione s'était inquiétée concernant Harry, elle avait demandé le lendemain à Eléa s'il y avait un moyen pour qu'elle sache si Harry allait bien, s'il n'avait pas été blessé. Lucius lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que Potter ait été blessé durant la bataille vu que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Eléa lui avait lancé un regard significatif le priant de ne pas en rajouter et il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Elle avait promis à Hermione de faire tout son possible pour avoir des nouvelles d'Harry et elle avait tenu sa parole. Trois jours plus tard, elle lui avait assuré qu'Harry allait bien, physiquement, qu'il n'avait pas été blessé et qu'il était retourné pour les vacances chez son oncle et sa tante. Hermione n'avait pas demandé à Eléa comment elle avait eu cette information, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir et tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'Harry aille bien. Physiquement. Elle n'avait pas non plus demandé à Eléa des explications sur cette précision et elle se doutait bien qu'Harry, comme la majorité des autres élèves ayant survécu à l'attaque, devait être psychologiquement bouleversé. Elle était plus que bouleversée elle-même à vrai dire et elle avait une peur terrible qu'Harry la déteste pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pour le choix qu'elle avait fait, sans lui en parler…

Et elle avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. Après le départ de Voldemort et ses troupes, les bateaux étaient retournés à Poudlard, dans un silence lourd et solennel, où les parents étaient venus chercher leurs enfants rescapés. Harry avait refusé de retourner chez les Dursley mais le professeur Dumbledore avait exigé qu'il y retourne, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait pas un meilleur endroit pour sa sécurité et qu'il ne s'agissait après tout que de quelques semaines. Ron lui avait promis qu'il pourrait venir au Terrier au mois d'août et cette pensée l'avait quelque peu réconforté alors que le professeur Snape l'avait accompagné personnellement jusqu'à King's Cross où son oncle et sa tante étaient venus le chercher. Il savait que Ron aurait besoin de lui pour l'aider à surmonter le décès de Luna et ils s'étaient promis de s'écrire tous les jours en attendant de pouvoir se voir au mois d'août. Quitter Ginny durant ce mois de juillet lui avait également brisé le cœur mais il savait qu'elle s'occuperait de Ron et qu'ils surmonteraient tous les deux ensemble les absences et l'éloignement. Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'Hermione. Personne ne lui avait parlé d'Hermione pour tout avouer. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il était presque sûr qu'elle allait bien, il pouvait le sentir. Mais il était en colère, il lui en voulait et il avait essayé de contenir sa colère quand ils étaient retournés au château et qu'ils avaient compté les morts. La colère était toujours présente mais l'amertume l'avait envahi alors qu'il était à présent allongé sur le canapé, en dessous le ventilateur, en train d'attendre l'heure du déjeuner.

* * *

Little Hangleton, jeudi 3 juillet 1997

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage et le moment approprié pour lancer la conversation. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle demande à Hermione comment elle se sentait face à la mort de Bellatrix. Elle le ferait. Aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être demain. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix derrière elle et elle sursauta.

"Tu pourrais sortir tu sais," dit-il en entrant dans le petit salon, "ça fait des heures que tu regardes par la fenêtre."

"Tu m'espionnes ?" demanda-t-elle amusée.

"Non…" Il s'approcha d'elle et la fit se retourner pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Tu me manques. Ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser…," dit-il en joignant les gestes à la parole.

"Lucius… Tu me manques aussi, mais attends, ils ne sont pas encore prêts."

"Hermione n'est pas prête, nuance, Draco s'en fout."

"En es-tu vraiment sûr ? ça risque de briser l'image parfaite de ton couple…," dit-elle sur un son sarcastique.

"Il ne se fait plus d'illusions depuis longtemps tu sais…"

Il lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur la joue et captura ses lèvres charnues qu'elle lui offrait. Elle soupira de plaisir. Il lui manquait terriblement. Ils ne pouvaient avoir d'intimité que le soir venu et elle se languissait de ses gestes tendres, de ses baisers. Lentement, il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de son haut afin de dévorer sa gorge et ses épaules. Elle se laissa aller sous ses caresses, s'imprégnant de son odeur, fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, ses hanches, ses fesses. Il l'embrassa profondément, d'une langue joueuse et audacieuse, la faisant gémir et… Eléa stoppa net, pétrifiée. Draco et Hermione se tenaient à l'entrée de la pièce, stupéfiés par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Elle regarda les enfants puis Lucius qui laissa échapper un « et merde ! » absolument inutile.

"Comment... Comment peux-tu ?" souffla Hermione.

"Hermione, écoute-moi…"

"C'est le père de mon petit ami ! Et c'est un homme marié ! Il n'y a que les hommes mariés qui t'attirent ou quoi !"

"Tu ne comprends pas… Je…"

"Non, je ne comprends pas et je ne veux pas comprendre ! Merde maman, comment pensais-tu que j'allais réagir !" haussa-t-elle le ton tout en commençant à quitter la pièce.

"Reste ici !" ordonna Eléa avec un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, alors que dans son esprit la voix d'Hermione prononçant « maman » résonnait et que son cœur s'était emballé.

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! On n'est pas sur un champ de bataille !" cria l'adolescente tout en courant vers le couloir.

Draco voulut la rejoindre mais Eléa l'en empêcha. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec sa fille, en tête à tête. Il resta donc seul avec son père qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Draco s'approcha de lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

"ça te gêne qu'Eléa et moi…"

"Non, je m'en fous," dit-il en haussant un sourcil. "Après tout, vous et maman, ça n'a pas toujours été le bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas vraiment…"

"Maman m'a écrit," déclara soudainement Draco après un court silence pendant lequel un ange sembla passer. "Elle a su pour la bataille, elle s'est inquiétée. Elle veut me voir et j'aimerais aller au Manoir, si vous êtes d'accord…"

"Bien sûr," répondit Lucius avec un air concerné. "Je t'y conduirai."

"Elle…" Draco sembla hésiter et fit une petite grimace. "Elle veut me voir moi, elle ne souhaite pas particulièrement « supporter votre présence »", ajouta Draco citant sa mère.

"Putain…," jura Lucius en se massant ses tempes qui commençaient à devenir douloureuses.

* * *

Eléa réussit à rattraper hermione alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée près d'un chêne.

"Hermione, commença Eléa avec douceur." Celle-ci se retourna, le regard noir de colère. "Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Quoi, tu avais mal à la gorge alors il examinait tes amygdales ?"

"Non," rit Eléa. "Je veux dire Lucius et moi," continua-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. "Ce n'est pas si récent que tu peux le penser."

"Ah oui ? Combien ? Un, deux jours ? A croire ce que disait Bellatrix, tu n'étais pas une sainte !"

"Je ne l'ai jamais été…"

"Alors combien ? Dis-moi…," demanda-t-elle avec agressivité.

"Dix neuf ans."

Hermione la regarda, incrédule.

"Enfin, réellement trois ans si tu enlèves les années de prison, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer."

"Tu l'aimes ? Lucius Malfoy ?"

"Tu es bien amoureuse de Draco…"

"Draco n'est pas comme Lucius !" cracha Hermione, réellement hors d'elle.

"Tu ne connais pas Lucius…"

"J'arrive pas à le croire…," déclara la jeune fille en s'asseyant près de l'arbre et fixant le vide.

"Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui quand nous étions en septième année, et nous avons échangé notre premier baiser au bal d'Halloween."

"Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas mariés alors ?"

"Ah… La grande question… Le père de Lucius lui avait arrangé un mariage avec Narcissa, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Donc on s'est séparés quelques temps. Après je suis devenue sa maîtresse…"

"Je vois," dit-elle pensive les yeux toujours dans le vide.

"Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre," dit Eléa à voix basse.

"Tu n'as aimé que Lucius ? Je veux dire… Bellatrix, l'autre jour, a parlé de Sirius."

"Bellatrix était une vipère… Elle n'a pas parlé que de lui d'ailleurs…"

"J'ai remarqué ta réaction quand je t'ai parlé de la mort de Sirius, je ne suis pas idiote, il y a eu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Je n'ai aimé que deux hommes dans ma vie Hermione. Vraiment aimé. Lucius et Sirius. Sirius et moi avons eu des divergences d'opinions, si on peut dire, et cela s'est mal fini. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre, je crois même que je ne m'en suis pas encore remise…"

"Et pour James ? J'ai l'impression que tu l'as toujours détesté… C'est mon père, je ne comprends pas."

"James et moi avons eu une petite histoire à mon arrivée à Poudlard, rien de bien sérieux. Nous avons vite eu des difficultés pour nous entendre, on s'est détesté, on s'est apprécié, c'était vraiment très ambigu."

"Mais il était marié quand vous…"

"Oui, il l'était. Ta conception est vraiment une histoire à part et je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles la connaître."

"Si, je veux."

Eléa regarda sa fille et lut dans ses yeux qu'elle ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Elle lui raconta donc, sa conception, comment elle s'y était prise et pourquoi, et sa naissance dans une prison sordide, dévoilant alors à sa fille une vérité dont elle avait peur. Eléa choisit chaque mot avec soin car elle savait que cette conversation resterait gravée à jamais dans l'esprit de sa fille. Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient de larmes lorsqu'elle eut fini son histoire et n'osait pas regarder sa mère en face.

"Si il y a une chose que je veux que tu saches, c'est que je t'aime, comme jamais je n'ai aimé un être. Je me suis sentie vivante que lorsque je t'ai sentie grandir en moi et je suis prête à tout pour toi."

Hermione acquiesça, croisant enfin le regard de sa mère qui était rougi par les larmes. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait pleuré, mais n'éprouva aucun remord. Elle lui en voulait, mais elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour les choix qu'elle avait fait et essaya de se calmer et de relativiser les choses.

"Et pour Harry ?" demanda Hermione en essuyant ses larmes.

"Ce n'est pas à toi de lui dire. J'aurais sûrement l'occasion de lui dire un jour moi-même, en face, ou par courrier, mais je ne veux pas que tu lui en parles."

"D'accord"

Hermione se leva, épousseta un peu ses vêtements et se prépara à partir quand Eléa l'interrompit.

"Si tu veux que je rompe avec Lucius, je le ferai."

La jeune fille resta interdite un moment avant de répondre.

"Tu le ferais réellement ? Si je te le demandais, tu mettrais un terme à ta relation avec Lucius ?"

"Oui," répondit Eléa le cœur battant, sans ciller, et avec sérieux.

"Je croyais que tu l'aimais…," soupira Hermione. "Si tu me le demandais, non, je ne mettrais pas un terme à ma relation avec Draco."

"C'est différent Hermione… Avant de me faire arrêter par mon père, j'étais prête à tout abandonner pour toi, pour nous, et à fuir, laissant Lucius…"

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant.

"Alors," reprit Eléa devenant tout à coup nerveuse, tu veux que je mette un terme à ma relation avec Lucius ?

"Non, bien sûr que non. Il faudra juste que je m'habitue…"

Elle laissa sa mère seule à l'ombre de cet arbre gigantesque. Eléa versa encore quelques larmes, en pensant au passé, à ce qu'elle avait infligé à son unique enfant, mais elle se sentait plus légère. Hermione savait tout à présent et elle était soulagée de ne plus avoir à faire attention à ses paroles ou à ses gestes. Elle pourrait enfin être elle-même face à sa propre fille.

* * *

Jeudi 27 juillet 1978, 23h

_Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée où trois coups secs avaient été frappés. Elle ouvrit et fit rentrer Lucius, élégamment habillé de noir, qui semblait plus que nerveux._

_« Tu es prête ? »_

_« Bonsoir Lucius, oui je vais bien, et toi ? » se vexa Eléa._

_« Excuse-moi », soupira-t-il._

_Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de s'avancer vers lui et de l'embrasser avec tendresse._

_« C'est moi qui devrais être nerveuse, tu n'as pas à flipper comme ça ! »_

_« C'est de te voir aussi détendue qui me rend nerveux ! » s'emporta-t-il, « on dirait que tu n'en a rien à foutre ! »_

_« J'essaie de ne pas me mettre la pression, Lucius ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ok, c'est un horrible assassin, blablabla, mais je suis désolée Lucius, je ne vais pas me faire toute une montagne de cette rencontre, il faut relativiser ! »_

_Lucius la regardait comme s'il avait devant lui une folle prête à enfermer, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait de faire, Qui elle allait rencontrer. A ce moment là, son énervement et son inquiétude disparurent pour faire place à de la peur. Elle avait toujours tendance à foncer tête baissée et à se croire très supérieure aux autres, et jusque-là, elle avait raison, mais ce soir il avait peur car cette fois-ci, elle ne serait pas la plus forte._

_« Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide… », lui dit-il à l'oreille tout en la serrant dans ses bras._

_« C'est promis, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis Lucius sortit de sa veste une photo représentant une grande maison , un manoir absolument magnifique._

_« Concentre-toi, on va là… »_

_Eléa regarda la photo intensément puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et finalement elle transplana vers ce manoir, avec une boule au ventre, ne pressentant rien de bon._

_Lucius poussa les hautes grilles du manoir et la fit entrer dans l'allée qui conduisait à l'immense porte d'entrée, qu'il poussa à son tour._

_Dès qu'elle posa un pied à l'intérieur de la demeure, elle ressentit avec surprise la présence de son propriétaire. Une présence aussi forte que celle de son père, mais différente, lourde, angoissante, malsaine. Comme pour se protéger, elle déploya alors sa propre présence, comme une armure invisible qui l'entourait et la réconfortait. La trentaine de personnes cagoulées qui se trouvait avec eux dans le hall stoppèrent leurs conversations et leurs activités pour l'observer. Lucius, plus nerveux que jamais, lui prit la main et s'approcha d'elle._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-il les dents serrées._

_« Je ne sais pas, je… J'en ai besoin »_

_Les Mangemorts présents se dirigèrent vers la gauche où les deux grandes portes qui donnaient sur un grand salon transformé en salle de réunion venaient de s'ouvrir. Eléa ne put le voir, mais distingua la silhouette d'une femme brune qui se tenait au fond de la salle._

_Les cagoulés se mirent de part et d'autre du salon, laissant un couloir libre et s'agenouillèrent dans la même direction. A côté d'elle, Eléa vit son amant faire de même et la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle le suive, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle ne se prosternerait pas. Quand ils se relevèrent, Lucius lui jeta un regard éloquent, lui rappelant qu'elle lui avait fait une promesse. Il la prit ensuite par la main et ils entrèrent dans le salon sous les regards froids des autres membres. _

_L'homme qui les présidait, de qui émanait tout ce pouvoir, était pâle, osseux et la dévisageait de son regard flamboyant pourtant glacial. A sa droite, se tenait une femme d'une très grande beauté, brune, avec des yeux perçants d'une couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, bronze. Il émanait d'elle un charisme et une puissance qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez une femme._

_Voldemort s'approcha du couple et Eléa ressentit un malaise lorsqu'elle sentit ses yeux parcourir son corps moulé dans la longue robe de velours noir qu'elle portait. Il adressa un rictus à Lucius qui s'écarta d'elle en baissant la tête comme une révérence à son maître._

_« Te voilà enfin, j'ai failli attendre », dit-il d'une voix froide et ironique. Il la regarda dans les yeux et ajouta : « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu peux avoir confiance. »_

_« Comment faire confiance à des personnes se cachant derrière des cagoules ? Ont-ils honte de vous servir ? » trancha la voix dure d'Eléa. « Et je n'ai pas peur. »_

_« Tu as tort », siffla-t-il. « Ils ne sont pas obligés d'être cagoulés, certaines personnes désirent rester anonymes pour être plus efficaces dans leurs missions… mais si certains désirent enlever leur cagoule… »_

_A ces mots, beaucoup de visages se découvrirent. Elle remarqua Bellatrix, toujours collée à Rodolphus, Rabastan, Crabbe et Goyle, Severus et d'anciens élèves de Serpentard, des gens du ministère et d'autres visages inconnus._

_« A ce que je vois, tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation… Belle, arrogante, hautaine… qu'en est-il de tes pouvoirs ? »_

_A ces mots, il essaya de l'attirer à lui par télékinésie mais elle lui offrit un bouclier très résistant. Il eut une petit rire aigu avant de laisser place à la femme brune._

_« Je te présente Eilane… »_

_Toujours avec un rictus, il s'installa dans un immense fauteuil comme pour assister à un spectacle. Eilane observa Eléa avec un sourire vicieux puis se tourna vivement vers Voldemort qui semblait lui parler, le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça, Eléa aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître leurs propos._

_Eilane tendit les mains en avant et prononça des paroles anciennes qu'Eléa ne comprit pas, mais un tourbillon d'eau agressif se dirigea vers elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Par réflexe, Eléa murmura « flamae protecto » et une cercle de feu l'entoura, la protégeant de l'eau qui s'évapora avec le choc thermique. Eilane cessa son attaque mais lentement, les filets d'eau qui étaient restés au sol s'élevèrent, se dressèrent puis se transformèrent en d'immenses serpents qui se jetèrent sur Eléa. De sa main gauche, sortit un bouclier d'énergie et un souffle glacial sortit de sa main droite, tendue vers les reptiles qui se pétrifièrent en plein vol._

_Eilane, avec un sourire en coin, fixa son adversaire. Eléa sentit des picotements dans son corps, elle baissa les yeux et vit à ses pieds des centaines de serpents qui commençaient à grimper sur elle, ses cheveux étaient des serpents et un immense boa lui entourait la taille jusqu'à l'étouffer. Eléa se concentra, ce ne pouvait être qu'une illusion, très réelle certes, mais ce n'était que de la manipulation de l'esprit. Elle manipulait son esprit. Eléa, qui essayait de retrouver son calme, fut subitement remplie de colère, elle ne supportait pas les intrusions mentales. Elle avait l'impression de bouillir intérieurement et pour la première fois depuis les hostilités, elle passa à l'offensive, elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers le ventre d'Eilane qui, surprise de l'attaque, rompit le lien mental et étouffa un petit cri de douleur tout en retournant à Eléa un regard haineux. Voldemort se leva d'un bond et rejoignit les deux femmes, empêchant Eilane de répliquer._

_Eilane retourna s'asseoir à la même place qu'occupait Voldemort, alors que celui-ci fit face à Eléa._

_« Bien… Tu es la première à tenir aussi longtemps… » dit-il, un sourire affiché sur ses lèvres minces. « Voyons ce que tu as… en tête. »_

_Eléa sentit une douleur lui transpercer la tête de part en part et se propager le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et les images défilèrent, son enfance en France et en Angleterre, ses études à Beauxbâtons, ses disputes avec sa mère… Eléa se reprit et essaya d'affronter la douleur pour se défendre mais plus elle essayait, plus il s'insinuait en elle, cherchant le moindre souvenir. Elle essaya de prendre sa baguette pour se défendre mais il l'en empêcha, elle tenta alors de le rejeter par télékinésie et réunit toutes ses forces pour se concentrer sur sa défense. Elle essaya donc de le rejeter et il stoppa un instant son intrusion, un regard étonné et amusé à la fois. Il s'avança vers elle._

_« A genoux », ordonna-t-il._

_Elle secoua la tête en négation, « non », murmura-t-elle. Il avança une main vers elle, comme s'il voulait saisir son visage malgré la distance et Eléa gémit de douleur. Tout son crâne n'était que souffrance, pourtant elle ne cessait de lutter. En vain, le souvenir de la mort de sa mère revint à sa mémoire, le Moldu qu'elle avait torturé, son arrivée à Poudlard, ses amants, toute sa vie défilait dans un flot d'images incontrôlable. Quand il eut fini, Eléa s'écroula, récupérée à temps par Lucius et Severus qui assistaient impuissants à la scène._

_Voldemort et Eilane discutaient silencieusement pendant qu'Eléa refaisait lentement surface. Un léger murmure s'éleva de l'assemblée. Lucius et Severus aidèrent Eléa à se relever en échangeant des regards graves. Elle était livide et tremblante, les yeux rouges de sang et elle pouvait entendre le battement de son cœur qui semblait résonner dans sa tête comme des coups de marteau._

_« … bien fait pour elle, pour qui se prend-elle ? » finit Bellatrix alors que le silence retombait dans la pièce._

_Eléa murmura « espèce de garce » et essaya de s'avancer vers elle mais en fut empêchée par Lucius et Severus._

_Voldemort se retourna vers elle et voyant qu'elle était debout s'approcha d'elle. Il lui saisit la main gauche, elle était trop faible pour tenter de lui refuser. Il plongea ses yeux rouges dans les lignes de sa main, absorbé par ce qu'elles pouvaient lui révéler. Après deux bonnes minutes, il leva la tête vers elle et la regarda avec un rictus encore plus effrayant. Il leva la manche de sa robe et de sa main gauche saisit son avant bras qu'il maintient quelques secondes alors que Eléa gémissait à nouveau de douleur._

_Elle s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol, à genoux, la respiration saccadée. Le regard trouble, elle vit luire sur son avant bras la marque ébène qu'il venait de graver en elle. Il se baissa vers elle et lui saisit le menton tout en la regardant dans les yeux._

_« A partir de cette seconde, je suis ton seul et unique Maître. »_

_Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Eilane qu'il prit par la taille et ils quittèrent la pièce._

_Lucius se précipita à nouveau vers Eléa et essaya de la relever, mais elle ne tenait pas debout. Il décida avec Severus de créer un portoloin et de rentrer avec elle pour la soigner._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, mercredi 9 juillet 1997

La chaleur. Il était rare qu'il fasse si chaud pour un début du mois de juillet en Angleterre. L'été pouvait être chaud et sec mais le pic ne durait jamais longtemps et généralement le phénomène se produisait plutôt en août et non au début de la saison chaude. Draco avait fait disparaître la lourde couette de leur lit pour ne garder qu'un drap fin et léger dont elle aimait se couvrir sur le matin. Le crépuscule était encore loin et elle se débattait dans son sommeil avec des proies invisibles tout en gémissant doucement. Les cauchemars accompagnaient fréquemment ses nuits depuis ce funeste jour du mois de juin où elle avait vu toute l'horreur de la guerre et les corps de certains de ses amis ou simples connaissances tomber. Les cauchemars n'étaient jamais les mêmes mais le thème demeurait et s'incrustait. La mort. Elle se voyait, se lever et sortir du manoir pour marcher dans l'herbe humide du jardin, au hasard. Elle atteignait un vieux chêne qui lui rappelait amèrement celui de Poudlard et elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle qu'elle avait devant elle. Ses lèvres essayaient de former des mots cohérents alors que son regard ne pouvait se détacher des deux objets morbides qui lui faisaient face. Deux simples objets en bois qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Elle était sûre que c'était elle qui avait conjuré un sort pour les faire apparaître. Deux cercueils en acajou. Vides. Qui semblaient l'attendre. L'appeler.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'un présage.

La vue de ces deux cercueils en bois la ramena dans sa réalité et elle se leva tout à coup dans le lit pour prendre une position assise et regarder autour d'elle d'un air confus. L'apparition morbide et malsaine eut pour effet de lui faire ressentir une soudaine peur irraisonnée dans sa psyché déjà affaiblie et malmenée. Une peur qui s'intensifiait chaque nuit et qui était en train de la consumer, la noyant dans un océan de désespoir. Une crispation alarmante s'engouffra dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était saccadée et son souffle se débattait pour sortir de ses poumons alors qu'elle se battait de son côté avec elle-même pour pouvoir respirer normalement. Elle avait envie de crier, d'hurler, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais sa voix refusait d'émerger de sa gorge devenue soudainement trop étroite. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un était en train de jouer cruellement avec ses émotions et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, à part subir. Elle fut soulagée de sentir tout à coup des bras l'entourer et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors que Draco l'attira doucement pour qu'elle se rallonge, la tenant toujours dans ses bras, et elle lutta pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil qui l'emmènerait dans ce monde affreux et cauchemardesque. Et pourtant, elle y retournait lentement, elle se savait, alors qu'elle n'entendait plus que dans un lointain brouillard la voix de Draco lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort et d'amour.

Draco se leva seul le lendemain matin. Hermione s'était pour une fois levée avant lui et il décida de prendre cette initiative comme une bonne nouvelle. Une fois lavé et habillé, il descendit dans le grand salon et salua son père avant de s'installer non loin de lui et commencer à prendre son petit déjeuner en silence.

"Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse tout à l'heure, tu veux venir ?" demanda soudainement Lucius et Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire sur le Chemin de Traverse, Père ?"

Lucius fronça les sourcils et posa son journal sur la table.

"Arrête de m'appeler « Père », Draco, veux-tu, et cesse de me vouvoyer, marre de ces conneries…," marmonna-t-il en se frottant ses yeux déjà fatigués.

"Ok", acquiesça Draco un peu surpris, regardant son père en coin, et un silence s'installa quelques secondes.

"Je vais chercher quelques ingrédients pour diverses potions et d'autres choses qui nous seront nécessaires pour les prochaines missions…," répondit d'une manière vague Lucius. "Est-ce que tu viens, oui ou non ?"

"J'aimerais bien voir Hermione d'abord, savoir si elle a prévu quelque chose ou pas…, "répondit Draco en haussant les épaules et Lucius acquiesça.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Lucius et Draco fut surpris de l'intérêt soudain de son père pour sa petite amie. Est-ce qu'il souhaitait réellement avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione ou se contentait-il de se montrer poli et faire la conversation ?

"Elle… fait toujours beaucoup de cauchemars", expliqua Draco. Mais je suppose que c'est normal et que ça lui passera avec le temps…

"Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars aussi Draco ?"

"Non… Je ne crois pas, ou je ne m'en souviens pas… Hermione les fait pour nous deux. Elle n'a pas très bien dormi cette nuit, mais elle s'est levée avant moi, j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle va, je ne l'ai pas encore vue ce matin…"

"Elle est avec Eléa," déclara Lucius avec un ton qui parut quelque peu désabusé à Draco.

"Encore !" s'exclama Draco malgré lui et Lucius leva un sourcil avant d'esquisser un petit sourire forcé.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de la même manière de concert.

"A quelle heure voulez-vous…, veux-tu, que l'on aille sur le Chemin de Traverse ?"

"Dans une demi-heure," répondit Lucius en se levant.

"Dans une demi-heure…", répéta Draco en attrapant la bouteille de jus d'orange devant lui.

Eléa et Hermione firent leur apparition dans le grand salon en riant et Lucius embrassa rapidement Eléa sur les lèvres avant de se diriger à l'étage.

"Bonjour !" déclara Hermione à l'attention de Draco tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien", répondit Draco en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Hermione qui paraissait réellement être d'une humeur joyeuse.

"Oui, ça va mieux. Je suis désolée pour cette nuit Draco…," s'excusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné. "Je t'ai encore réveillé, mais je n'ai pas crié hein, je n'ai pas crié cette fois, si ?"

"Ne dis pas de bêtise, et ne t'excuse pas de me réveiller, j'aime pas te voir comme ça… Non, tu n'as pas crié, tu t'es rendormie assez rapidement en fait, ça m'a soulagé un peu…"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?" demanda tout à coup Eléa s'insinuant dans la conversation des deux adolescents tout en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

"Rien", répondit rapidement Hermione en faisant les gros yeux à Draco.

"Hermione a encore fait un cauchemar", expliqua le Serpentard ignorant la réponse d'Hermione et son regard assassin.

"« _Encore_ » ?" souligna Eléa avec un regard concerné. "C'était à quel sujet ce cauchemar Hermione ?"

"Rien ! Je ne m'en souviens plus !" répondit d'une manière un peu exaspérée la jeune sorcière.

"Je dois y aller bébé", déclara soudainement Draco en se levant. "Je vais me préparer."

"Tu vas où ?"

"Sur le Chemin de Traverse avec mon père, je ne pense pas qu'on en ait pour très longtemps. On se voit tout à l'heure ?"

Hermione acquiesça et il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de quitter la pièce.

"Lucius ne m'a pas dit qu'il allait sur le Chemin de Traverse," déclara Eléa en fronçant les sourcils tout en s'asseyant à la place de Draco, à côté d'Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione haussa les épaules et se renfrogna sur sa chaise passant nerveusement son index sur le rebord du verre de jus d'orange de Draco que ce dernier n'avait pas fini.

"Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ?" demanda Eléa après un court silence et Hermione soupira s'attendant à ce qu'Eléa ne lâche pas si facilement le sujet, et elle se mit à maudire intérieurement Draco.

"Ca m'arrive," répondit-elle évasive ne voulant pas répondre d'une manière plus alarmante « presque toutes les nuits. »

"Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu veux me raconter ?"

Elle fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition tentante. Mais remuer toutes ces visions horribles de mort n'était pas dans ses priorités du jour, et elle ne s'en sentit pas le courage.

"Non…", répondit-elle dans un souffle." Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, je ne m'en souviens pas précisément. Ca passera je pense, c'est plutôt normal avec ce qui s'est passé je suppose…"

"Tu ne m'as pas parlé de Bellatrix, Hermione", se lança Eléa tournant son regard vers sa fille qui avait la tête baissée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je l'ai tuée, point barre, pas besoin d'en écrire un roman…"

"Il faut que tu en parles, tu as tué quelqu'un, Hermione, tu as tué un être humain…", insista Eléa.

"C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait !" s'enflamma soudainement Hermione regardant sa mère avec des éclairs dans les yeux. "C'était une meurtrière !"

"Je suis une meurtrière aussi…", fit remarquer Eléa soutenant le regard d'Hermione qui sembla s'assombrir.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu crois que je l'ai oublié ? Tu n'as pas tué Sirius toi, et tu n'as pas tué mes parents…"

"C'était donc juste par vengeance ?"

"Oui, pour quoi d'autre !" répondit avec agressivité Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? Tu as hésité ? Tu as des remords ? Des regrets ?"

"Non, aucun remord, aucun regret", répondit sans ciller Hermione." Je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai eu comme une pulsion. Lucius venait de me dire que c'était la guerre, qu'il fallait se battre pour survivre. Il m'a mis ma baguette de force dans la main et m'a dit de m'en servir. C'est elle que j'ai vue en premier, elle était en train de s'en prendre à des élèves et quand je l'ai vue, j'ai vu Sirius et j'ai vu mes parents et je n'ai pas hésité. Il fallait que je le fasse, c'était comme une évidence, j'ai été comme guidée et je l'ai fait."

"Tu as aimé ?"

"Quoi ? Tuer ? J'ai aimé _la_ tuer, oui, je te l'ai dit, c'était comme une évidence, une délivrance…"

"J'ai ressenti ça aussi la première fois que j'ai tué…", déclara Eléa. "Une évidence, une délivrance, une vengeance, un bien fou. Aucun remord, aucun regret, j'ai aimé. Et j'ai recommencé. Tuer, c'est une drogue après Hermione, quand tu y as goûté, tu ne peux plus t'en passer… Tu es dépendante, soumise, contrainte, dominée…"

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?" demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, tout à coup inquiète par le regard de sa mère qui venait de devenir noir alors que la couleur de ses yeux avait foncé. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer, je n'ai pas envie de tuer quelqu'un d'autre…"

"Tu en es sûre ? Tu en es réellement sûre, Hermione ? Personne ne mérite de mourir, tu es sûre ? Allons, rien que dans ce manoir, tu aurais une jolie liste à confectionner, avec un nom écrit en gros tout en haut, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione considéra un instant les paroles de sa mère et une soudaine douleur dans son crâne la fit flancher alors qu'elle renversa par inadvertance le verre de jus d'orange devant elle.

"Et oui, Hermione, Il sait. Ne crois pas que tu puisses Le tromper, Il sait…"

"Arrête, tu me fais peur…", murmura Hermione.

"Où penses-tu que tu te trouves ! Ce n'est pas un camp de vacances ici !"

Eléa leva le ton et Hermione sursauta alors que ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer et que certains flashs de ses cauchemars passèrent devant ses yeux.

"Arrête…," se mit-elle à gémir doucement priant sa mère de stopper cette torture mentale.

Eléa se tourna et prit Hermione par les épaules, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire du mal ou pour te faire peur, Hermione. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout et que je veux que tu sois en sécurité quoi qu'il arrive. Je veux juste te mettre en garde, te rappeler où on se trouve en ce moment pour ne pas que tu relâches ton attention et pour que tu gardes les yeux bien ouverts. Garde à l'esprit qu'on est chez Lui ici et qu'Il sait tout, et qu'on Lui appartient, ok ?"

Hermione acquiesça et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues malgré elle. Le visage d'Eléa commença à se radoucir alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur bleu habituel progressivement. Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra fort quelques instants.

"Ne pleure pas Hermione, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas… Draco va m'en vouloir s'il te voit dans cet état et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me faire engueuler par un gamin de seize ans !"

Elle sentit Hermione étouffer un petit rire contre sa poitrine et elle esquissa un sourire avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et sécher les résidus de larmes sur ses joues.

Voyant passer Draco et Lucius dans le hall, Hermione se leva soudainement et s'élança vers Draco, le retenant avant qu'il ne parte.

"Draco, attends ! Tu ne veux pas me ramener une plume, quelques morceaux de parchemin et un ou deux livres, s'il te plaît ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

"On ne va pas faire du shopping !" ne put s'empêcher de répondre Lucius d'un air agacé. "Draco, dépêche-toi, on y va…"

"Je vais essayer", lui promit doucement Draco l'embrassant sur les lèvres avant de suivre son père.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Eléa et lança d'un air désabusé avec une moue boudeuse :

"Lucius n'est pas drôle et il n'est pas très gentil, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves…"

"C'est un merveilleux amant", répondit machinalement Eléa le regard un peu dans le vide.

Hermione retourna un regard dégoûté vers sa mère avec une grimace en prime, ne voulant surtout pas connaître sa vie sexuelle, et Eléa leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Tu m'as tendu la perche, fallait pas demander…"

* * *

_Londres, vendredi 28 juillet 1978_

_Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes après dans l'appartement d'Eléa qui avait perdu connaissance. Lucius la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, la déposa dans la baignoire et fit couler de l'eau froide sur son visage pour la réveiller._

_« Elle ne se réveille pas Sev ! » paniqua-t-il._

_Severus préparait fébrilement une potion et essayait de garder son calme pour la réaliser le plus vite possible._

_« Sev ! » cria Lucius désemparé devant le corps inerte de sa compagne._

_Severus délaissa un instant son chaudron pour chercher dans le stock d'ingrédients d'Eléa quelque chose qui puisse la réveiller. Il saisit deux fioles et des herbes qu'il mélangea dans un petit bol et l'amena à Lucius, puis retourna à sa potion. Lucius fit sentir le mélange à Eléa qui se réveilla en sursaut. Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à grelotter, elle essaya de se lever, mais elle ne pouvait pas, ses bras tremblaient, incapables de soutenir son propre poids. Il rentra dans la baignoire et la releva, la déshabilla d'un coup de baguette et la mit sous l'eau chaude pour la détendre et la réveiller plus en douceur. Il l'aida ensuite à enfiler un peignoir en éponge et à s'allonger sur son lit moelleux._

_Sa tête était lourde et bourdonnait, tout son corps était comme mâché, ses yeux lui faisaient mal et elle ne supportait pas la lumière, et une nausée incessante lui donnait l'impression d'être sur un bateau._

_Severus s'approcha d'elle et lui fit boire un breuvage encore fumant. Elle le but, les yeux fermés et attendit qu'il fasse effet. Un bien être se fit rapidement sentir mais son mal de tête ne se dissipa pas. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, les deux hommes étaient assis à ses côtés et guettaient ses réactions._

_« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Lucius tout en lui caressant la joue._

_« Pas vraiment, j'ai un horrible mal de tête… Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal… »_

_« ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas », essaya de la rassurer Severus._

_« Jamais personne n'était allé aussi loin dans l'occlumancie, je ne voulais pas qu'Il voit tout ça, je ne voulais pas revivre tout ça… Et plus je lui résistais, plus il allait loin », se lamenta-t-elle._

_« Tu m'avais promis de faire attention, de ne pas prendre de risques, » ajouta Lucius doucement._

_« Tu aurais voulu quoi Lucius ? » Son ton trahissait une lassitude et une incompréhension générale._

_« Te laisser faire, tout simplement, » répondit-il un peu sèchement._

_« Tu me reproches de m'être défendue ? »_

_« Non, je ne dis pas ça… » s'agaça-t-il._

_« Un viol, voilà ce que c'était Lucius… » Elle le regarda tristement. « Et il aurait fallu que je me laisse faire ? » demanda-t-elle consternée._

_« Que croyais-tu ? » demanda-t-il les dents serrées. « Que tu serais plus forte que Lui ? Plus forte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu es inconsciente ! »_

_« Je vois ! » s'énerva-t-elle « Merci de ton soutien Lucius ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir de ce qu'il allait arriver, me dire ce qu'il ferait, je ne m'attendais pas à être testée et à souffrir autant ! »_

_Lucius la regarda, décontenancé._

_« Ce qui est arrivé ne s'était jamais produit avant, » dit-il posément. « si seulement tu t'étais laissée faire, si tu avais su la fermer quand il le fallait, tu n'aurais pas vécu ce… viol. »_

_Eléa détourna ses yeux de ceux de son amant. Il n'avait pas tort, elle avait été remise à sa place par plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de blâmer quelqu'un, après tout c'est lui qui l'avait entraînée dans cette histoire, à cause de lui si elle en était arrivée là. Malade, faible, et marquée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle eut une pensée pour ses parents, qu'elle venait de trahir, elle eut une pensée pour Lily, Rémus et surtout Sirius. Quelles seraient leurs réactions ? En seraient-il étonnés ? Cela changerait-il quelque chose à leur amitié ? _

_Elle fut tirée de ses pensée par Lucius qui prenait ses affaires._

_« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Où veux-tu que j'aille ? » répondit-il sèchement avec un sourire amer. « Chez moi, rejoindre ma femme. »_

_Eléa crut mourir quand il prononça cette phrase. Sa femme. C'était elle, sa vraie femme, il avait choisi le mot qui lui ferait le plus mal. Il savait très bien ce qui la faisait souffrir lorsqu'ils se disputaient et en général il gagnait toujours. _

_« Dans ce cas, va rejoindre ta femme ! » dit-elle avec dégoût, « et cette fois-ci, quand tu la sauteras, je t'en prie, ne pense pas à moi. »_

_Lucius la dévisagea un instant avant de partir en claquant la porte, elle éclata en sanglots sitôt la porte fermée._

_Severus la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme une enfant. Les larmes se tarirent et le sommeil commençait à la gagner. Il se dégagea avec douceur et lui déposa un baiser sur le front._

_« Dors, je vais te préparer un peu plus de potion. »_

_Elle soupira en guise de réponse et sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil agité._

_Ce n'était ni des rêves, ni des cauchemars, un mélange des deux peut-être ou juste la réalité qui se reflétait dans ces moments où l'inconscient faisait surface. Les souvenirs qu'Il avait remués se mêlaient à des voix inconnues, elle entendait des cris, des pleurs, des supplications. Elle se voyait comme dans un miroir, un ciseau à la main, en colère devant ses amis pétrifiés par chacun de ses gestes, puis elle entendit des murmures et soudain, les cris d'un nouveau-né semblèrent lui crever les tympans. Puis le silence._

_« Eléa… Eléa ! »_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Severus, penché au-dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet._

_« Sev ! J'ai fait un rêve vraiment très étrange… »_

_« Je m'en doutais tu n'as pas arrêté de crier et de parler… » Il lui tendit un verre rempli d'une potion rougeâtre. « Bois, ça va t'aider à dormir. »_

_Elle l'écouta et s'allongea à nouveau alors qu'il se préparait à partir._

_« Severus… » Levant un sourcil, il se retourna vers elle. « Reste, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seule. »_

_Il lui sourit faiblement, reposa ses affaires, enleva sa veste et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et sombra dans un sommeil profond et paisible._

_

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée et Severus regardait la pleine lune haute dans le ciel dégagé. Il porta à sa bouche une tasse fumante et soupira profondément. La nuit avait été longue et pourtant il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle s'était bien battue, mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Résister au Maître n'était pas chose facile et elle avait fait preuve d'une force incroyable._

_Eléa gémit et se retourna encore une fois. Il aurait dû doubler la dose de potion, son sommeil n'était pas aussi réparateur qu'il aurait voulu. Il jeta un œil à son amie et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler la scène. Couchée sur le côté, les jambes légèrement repliées, son peignoir blanc tranchait avec les draps de soie foncée et ne couvrait pas grand chose de sa nudité. Elle était belle, simplement… désirable. Il s'étonna lui-même de l'attirance qu'il pouvait éprouver en cet instant et répondant à aucune logique, il alla s'asseoir près d'elle. Il l'observa un instant et, d'une main hésitante, effleura une de ses jambes et remonta jusqu'à ses hanches. Sa main rencontra celle d'Eléa qui s'était éveillée et le regardait étonnée, puis un sourire aguicheur se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_

* * *

_

_Il était tôt mais elle ne dormait pas. Assise sur son canapé moelleux, un plaid sur ses genoux, Eléa écrivait dans son journal. Pensive, elle relatait les faits de la veille ainsi que ses sentiments face à sa rencontre avec celui qu'elle devrait appeler désormais « Maître »._

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement et il prit place silencieusement à côté d'elle. Elle posa sa plume et referma son journal, puis le regarda avec un faible sourire._

_« Excuse-moi pour hier soir, ce n'était pas ta faute », dit-elle à voix basse._

_Il la regarda à son tour et lui tendit une rose rouge qu'elle porta à ses narines pour en savourer l'odeur si douce. Elle s'approcha alors tendrement de ses lèvres qu'elle captura, faisant danser sa langue contre la sienne, il la prit par la taille et commença à s'allonger entre ses jambes alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait._

_« Tu as prévenu ton bureau pour ton absence ? » articula-t-il entre deux baisers._

_« Severus l'a fait… »_

_« Hier soir ? »_

_« Non, ce mat… »_

_Lucius venait de rompre leurs baisers et la regardait dans les yeux._

_« Ce matin ? » l'interrogea-t-il suspicieux. « Il a passé la nuit ici ? » ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant, dévisageant sa compagne._

_« J'étais mal Lucius, je ne voulais pas rester seule, il m'a juste veillée », se justifia-t-elle._

_Lucius se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner vers elle, le regard glacial._

_« Lucius, arrête ça de suite ! » ordonna-t-elle. « Severus est mon meilleur ami ! »_

_« Vu ta conception de l'amitié et ta passion pour les grands bruns ténébreux, pardonne-moi de douter… » dit-il mielleux._

_Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes lourdes d'animosité puis Eléa reprit la parole._

_« Et si j'avais un amant ? » cracha-t-elle. « Après tout, tu ne rechignes pas à faire ton devoir conjugal, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'être exclusive. »_

_« Tu es sérieuse ? » hurla-t-il._

_« Oui, je suis sérieuse ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu passes toutes tes nuits avec elle ! »_

_« On est mariés Eléa, je… »_

_« Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas très brillante », le coupa-t-elle, « mais elle n'est pas stupide au point d'ignorer que nous nous voyons toujours ! Je ne vais pas passer mes nuits toute seule Lucius, j'en ai assez ! »_

_Sur ces mots, elle alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, le laissant seul, jaloux et en colère._

_Il ne quitta pas l'appartement mais resta en silence sur le canapé, jouant avec la plume qui était déposée sur son journal intime qu'il ne réussit pas à ouvrir._

_Plus le temps passait, plus il regrettait d'avoir cédé à la volonté de son père et d'avoir épousé Narcissa. Il détestait faire souffrir Eléa, elle n'avait pas mérité cela. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'une nature rêveuse, il lui arrivait d'imaginer quelle aurait été sa vie s'il avait épousé Eléa. Ils seraient certainement beaucoup plus heureux ou peut-être pas._

_Après quinze bonnes minutes, il entra dans la chambre et s'allongea aux côtés de sa maîtresse qui se blottit dans ses bras._

_« Je suis désolé », avoua-t-il à mi-voix. « Cela ne doit pas être évident pour toi… Je vais passer plus de temps avec toi. »_

_« C'est vrai ? » sourit-elle les yeux brillants de larmes._

_« Je te le promets, amour. »_

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, mercredi 9 juillet 1997

Lucius et Draco hors de vue, Eléa en profita pour montrer à Hermione quelques sorts qu'elle connaissait et qui pourraient être utiles à la jeune sorcière. Eléa ne fut pas surprise de la facilité avec laquelle Hermione retenait les formules et la dextérité avec laquelle elle exécutait les sorts.

"Je peux le faire aussi sans baguette tu sais…", avoua Hermione se décalant sur sa droite pour être un peu à l'ombre du grand chêne.

"Je le sais", répondit Eléa avec un petit sourire." La télékinésie est une faculté familiale depuis des générations. Là où certains mettent des heures à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs et fixer leur esprit pour déplacer les choses, nous, nous naissons avec cette faculté."

"Quand j'ai appris que j'étais admise à Poudlard, ma mère m'a raconté de nombreuses anecdotes", déclara Hermione. "Quand j'étais bébé, je faisais tourner le mobile au-dessus de mon lit toute seule…"

"C'est adorable", répondit Eléa avec une mine un peu triste.

"Ne sois pas triste mam-, Eléa…", se reprit Hermione un peu gênée.

"J'ai raté tant de choses", souffla Eléa. "Tu peux m'appeler maman tu sais, si tu en as envie…"

"Je sais… J'en ai envie, mais… je ne veux pas la trahir et lui faire de la peine… C'était ma mère aussi, ma première maman et je l'aime…", expliqua Hermione un peu confuse.

"Je comprends Hermione, je comprends…"

"Tu sais, je pourrais peut-être récupérer les albums photos de mon enfance et comme ça, tu pourrais me voir quand j'étais bébé."

"Oui, j'aimerais bien, ce serait super Hermione, ça me ferait très plaisir."

Elles s'échangèrent un petit sourire complice et Eléa reprit ses enseignements.

"Tu aimes la neige, Hermione ?"

"Oui, j'adore la neige !"

"Tu aimerais qu'il neige ?" demanda Eléa avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Tu peux faire ça ?"

Eléa répondit par un regard significatif et supérieur et se dégagea de l'ombre protectrice du grand chêne pour se placer en plein soleil. Elle dirigea sa baguette quelques secondes en direction de l'astre lumineux puis la rangea dans sa robe avant de lever les mains en direction du ciel et prononcer ces quelques mots : « _Obviam nivis_ ! »

Hermione scrutait le ciel, attendant que les nuages envahissent le bleu atmosphérique, mais elle fut surprise de voir tout à coup de gros flocons tomber alors que le ciel était toujours aussi dégagé et le soleil toujours aussi présent et brûlant. Elle tendit ses mains et recueillit la neige qui était froide contre sa peau. Elle jeta un regard à Eléa qui dansait sous les flocons en riant.

"Mais… mais, bafouilla la jeune sorcière, comment as-tu fait ?"

"C'est magique Hermione !" répondit Eléa commençant à rassembler la neige sur le sol pour faire une petite boule.

"Attends, on a le froid et la chaleur ! Je peux te montrer quelque chose moi aussi !" s'exclama Hermione enlevant le foulard qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. "Aide-moi à rassembler de la neige !"

Eléa s'exécuta et elles formèrent sur le sol une boule de neige de taille moyenne dans laquelle Hermione creusa un trou pour y placer son foulard en boule.

_"Incendia_," souffla Hermione et le foulard s'enflamma alors qu'Eléa se demandait si la neige n'était pas aussi en train de s'embraser.

Hermione plaça ses mains au-dessus de la flamme et Eléa fronça les sourcils.

"Tu vas te brûler Hermione…"

"Non", répondit-elle restant concentrée.

Comme la dernière fois où elle avait vu l'apparition, une petite boule de couleur orangé, formée de chaleur et d'énergie, se matérialisa entre ses mains et elle la fit remonter doucement rien qu'en l'effleurant avant de la tendre à Eléa qui la recueillit avec un petit sourire empli de fierté.

"Je suppose que c'est une arme", déclara Eléa.

"C'est une arme, en effet", acquiesça Hermione, satisfaite de son effet.

"De la magie noire, hein ? Je suppose que Draco a fouillé dans la bibliothèque de son père, non ?"

"Je ne sais pas !" se mit à rire Hermione. "Il ne me l'a pas dit !"

Eléa projeta la petite boule sur le rosier le plus proche qui s'enflamma instantanément et elle arrêta la neige dans le même temps.

"Cool", déclara-t-elle en observant le phénomène.

"Ce rosier ne t'avait rien fait…", fit remarquer Hermione avec une petite moue boudeuse.

"Vu que tu t'es déjà chargée de Bellatrix et que Lucius n'est pas dans les parages, les possibilités étaient réduites", répondit Eléa et les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

_Londres, juillet 1978_

_« Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, perdue dans ses pensées._

_« Non, je n'aime pas dormir en journée, ça rend fou. »_

_Il eut un petit rire étonné, décidément elle le surprendrait toujours, elle avait un grain de folie qui le dépassait, il partit dans un fou rire, rejoint par Eléa._

_« Je te jure que c'est vrai, c'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a dit ! » _

_« Je te crois chaton », dit-il toujours en riant._

_Ils restèrent un instant dans les bras de l'un de l'autre puis elle se leva et fit à manger. Ils déjeunèrent en tête à tête, chose qui ne leur était pas arrivée depuis une éternité. Ils passèrent une après-midi très agréable, ils parlèrent beaucoup, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion depuis longtemps et voir que leur complicité n'était pas que sexuelle avait quelque chose de réconfortant, même s'ils en étaient déjà conscients. Lucius lui posa des tonnes de questions sur le journal intime qu'elle tenait et lui avoua avoir essayé de l'ouvrir sans succès. A son plus grand étonnement, et soulagement, elle ne s'était pas mise en colère et s'était contentée d'éclater de rire. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle aurait laissé son journal sans protection magique ?_

_Il lui parla aussi de la décoration de son appartement qu'il aimait beaucoup notamment certains meubles qu'elle avoua être allée chercher en Chine en compagnie de Severus. Une étincelle de jalousie refit surface mais s'éclipsa vite pour ne pas gâcher cette belle journée passée ensemble. Selon Lucius, Narcissa avait décoré le manoir à son image, froid et sans saveur. Eléa explosa de rire, avant de lui montrer tous les objets qu'elle avait réussis à chiner un peu partout et lui murmurer qu'elle aurait aimé partager toutes ces choses avec lui. _

_Ils se préparèrent à dîner lorsque la Marque qu'ils avaient sur leurs bras commença à les brûler atrocement, mettant fin à leur journée de tranquillité et d'intimité. Lucius expliqua à sa compagne que cette marque avait aussi pour but de permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire savoir à ses Mangemorts qu'Il voulait les voir. Sur ces mots, ils se préparèrent et déjà Eléa appréhendait cette deuxième rencontre trop rapide à son goût. Lucius comprit l'inquiétude d'Eléa en l'observant, elle était nerveuse, le regard assombri, il la serra dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser réconfortant, avant de transplaner vers le manoir des « jeux du sort »._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, mercredi 9 juillet 1997

Draco, dissimulé sous une longue cape qui commençait sérieusement à lui tenir chaud, suivait son père d'un pas rapide dans les ruelles étroites du quartier des Embrumes. Il n'y avait pas un meilleur endroit pour trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin sans trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Leurs fournisseurs étaient de toute façon, pour la plupart, des partisans de Voldemort, ils ne risquaient rien à fouiner dans ces échoppes qui auraient paru plus que douteuses pour le commun des sorciers de bonne présentation. Draco avait réussi à trouver une plume pour Hermione sous le regard agacé et mauvais de son père qui lui avait ordonné de se dépêcher afin qu'ils regagnent Little Hangleton dans les plus brefs délais, par le biais d'un portoloin en plein cœur de Londres. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père se complaisait dans cette attitude agressive et mauvaise à l'égard de tout le monde, y compris lui, sa mère et maintenant Eléa. Il avait remarqué la façon dont il se saisissait parfois brutalement du bras d'Eléa alors qu'il pouvait voir une grimace de douleur dans ses yeux clairs, et il l'avait parfois surpris à crier méchamment sur la jeune femme qui, bien qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire, sursautait souvent sous les assauts soudains de colère de son père. Il avait en fait une peur secrètement enfouie. Ressembler à son père. Il avait déjà lui aussi saisi Hermione violemment par le bras jusqu'à lui faire mal et il avait déjà crié après elle tout en voyant la peur et la stupéfaction dans ses yeux. Et il détestait ça.

Il enleva sa cape alors qu'ils approchaient du manoir et ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la demeure étrangement trop silencieuse à une heure où d'habitude les Mangemorts se pressaient pour déjeuner. Lucius monta deux à deux les marches conduisant à l'étage et Draco soupira en voyant s'éloigner son père.

Lucius chercha d'abord Eléa dans leur chambre, puis ne la voyant pas, il se dirigea dans le petit salon où il la trouva assoupie avec un livre à côté d'elle. Il prit place dans le fauteuil en face du petit canapé sur lequel elle était recroquevillée et il l'observa un instant en silence alors que ses longs cheveux cachaient son dos dénudé par une robe légère blanche qui était un peu remontée, dévoilant ses jambes pales.

Draco entra dans sa chambre et déposa ses affaires sur le lit en soupirant à nouveau avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant Hermione, baignant dans un bain rempli de mousse. Elle lui adressa un large sourire et enleva les écouteurs de son baladeur de ses oreilles.

"Tu trouves qu'il ne fait pas assez chaud pour prendre un bain bouillant ? "demanda-t-il un peu abasourdi.

"Il a neigé", répondit-elle prenant de la mousse au creux de sa main et soufflant dessus d'un air joueur.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Il a neigé ! Eléa a fait neiger…"

"Ah, Eléa, oui bien sûr…," répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air un peu agacé.

"Tu ne me crois pas ?"

"Si, bien sûr, Eléa est très forte, non ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça ?"

"Rien… Je peux venir ?" demanda-t-il d'un air intéressé.

"Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il y a… Tu es jaloux d'Eléa ou quoi ?"

"Non. Tu me laisses une petite place maintenant ?"

"Non ! Pas avant que tu aies avoué que tu es jaloux d'Eléa !"

"Puisque c'est comme ça, tu n'auras pas ton cadeau !" s'exclama-t-il avec un air boudeur.

"Tu as réussi à me ramener quelque chose ?"

"Non."

"Très bien, tu n'as qu'à continuer à bouder, tu es très mignon comme ça", déclara-t-elle se forçant pour ne pas rire tout en remettant ses écouteurs.

Draco s'agenouilla devant la baignoire et fit mine de lui dire quelque chose.

"Tu fais semblant ! Je n'ai pas mis la musique en route !" s'écria-t-elle avec un air faussement outré et il éclata de rire.

Il passa une main dans la mousse à la surface de l'eau avant de plonger son bras plus profondément et caresser la jambe d'Hermione au passage qui frissonna légèrement.

"Je peux venir alors ?" tenta-t-il à nouveau avec un regard séducteur et un peu suppliant.

Elle enleva à nouveau ses écouteurs et lui jeta un regard significatif faisant soupirer Draco qui avoua les dents serrées :

"Oui, je suis jaloux d'Eléa. Satisfaite ?"

"Pas encore, mais ça va venir", répondit Hermione avec un sourire coquin tout en s'avançant un peu pour lui laisser de la place.

Draco se glissa lentement dans la baignoire derrière elle et elle se pressa contre lui alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras et qu'elle sentait déjà son érection contre le bas de son dos. Dégageant les cheveux de son cou, il commença à l'embrasser et la mordiller. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, de sorte à rencontrer son regard gris rempli de désir pour elle et lui murmura :

"Tu sais que je t'aime hein Draco…"

Pour toute réponse, il captura ses lèvres avec les siennes et entreprit d'y introduire une langue joueuse et avide. Elle accentua la pression sensuelle en passant un bras autour de son cou et il poussa un grognement de satisfaction dans sa bouche. Il abandonna ses lèvres et elle se relaxa à nouveau contre lui avant de prendre à nouveau de la mousse dans ses mains et souffler dessus regardant les légers flocons blancs mousseux danser devant elle. Il esquissa un sourire et prit ses mains dans les siennes, s'amusant à faire glisser la mousse entre ses doigts avant de finalement les entrelacer dans les siens.

"Je t'aime aussi…", lui murmura-t-il doucement. "Et toi, est-ce que tu sais combien tu es belle ?"

Elle se mit à rougir légèrement devant la déclaration touchante et esquissa à son tour un sourire, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il avait glissé une main sur sa poitrine. Jamais aucun garçon ne lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie, peut-être à part Victor Krum en quatrième année. Et c'était plutôt les moqueries et railleries qui avaient jalonnées son enfance et son adolescence. Toutes sortes de plaisanteries d'un goût douteux sur ses cheveux ressemblant à du foin, ses dents de lapin et son physique de garçon manqué auquel il manquait quelques formes voluptueuses et avantageuses. Il faut dire qu'elle avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et elle avait appris à laisser flotter librement ses boucles couleur miel sur ses épaules. Grâce à la magie, et elle n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, elle avait arrangé ses dents et arborait à présent une dentition parfaite. Et son corps s'était transformé avec la puberté, laissant loin derrière elle son corps de petite fille trop maigre pour des courbes plus féminines et une poitrine avantageuse qui semblait beaucoup plaire à Draco qui avait entrepris de la remodeler sous ses doigts experts. Ses mamelons se durcirent sous les caresses agréables et Draco s'aventura à descendre sa main jusqu'à son ventre, passant le bout de son doigt autour de son nombril et il se mit à sourire quand il la sentit se tortiller sous les chatouillements. Il abandonna ce point de sensibilité exacerbé et descendit encore plus bas et cette fois-ci, elle s'immobilisa, écartant les cuisses et fermant à nouveau les yeux. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, renversant sa tête contre la poitrine du Serpentard, quand il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, suivi d'un deuxième, tout en exerçant une légère pression avec son pouce sur son clitoris. Elle se mit à bouger son bassin, allant à la rencontre de ses doigts, puis alors qu'il accélérait les va-et-vient de ses doigts de son corps et qu'il usait de son autre main pour caresser plus précisément et frénétiquement son clitoris, il la sentit tout à coup se raidir et crier son nom, submergée par la jouissance qu'il avait réussie à lui procurer rien qu'avec ses mains.

"Oh mon Dieu, Draco…", souffla-t-elle alors qu'il fit remonter ses mains le long de son corps avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser humide.

La mousse commençait à disparaître et elle prit un instant sa baguette afin d'en remettre une bonne couche avant de plonger un instant la tête sous l'eau, lissant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et leurs bouches se joignirent à nouveau avec passion, se mêlant et dansant l'une contre l'autre. Elle enfouit une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et embrassa la peau de son cou, adoucie par l'eau mousseuse du bain, alors qu'elle sentait plus précisément son désir et son exigence grandissante contre son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le regard hagard et fiévreux d'Hermione, ses joues rosies par un plaisir qu'elle venait de connaître, ses lèvres pleines et gonflées par les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque puis descendit, s'attardant sur son torse musclé, puis sur ses abdominaux qu'il contracta sous la caresse avant de renfermer sa main sur le sexe dur de Draco qui gémit en posant sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. Elle le masturba quelques instants tout en l'embrassant et il ne tarda pas à jouir, se retenant pour ne pas hurler, alors qu'elle posa sa tête contre son torse, appréciant la douce caresse de la mousse contre sa joue. Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacés avant de décider d'aller déjeuner et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en sortant de la chambre quand Draco proposa une sieste coquine pour occuper leur après-midi.

* * *

_Little Hangleton, juillet 1978_

_Tout était calme dans la nuit profonde et dehors, seule une brise légère allégeait l'air déjà lourd pour la saison. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là, pas envie de Le voir et de jouer à la parfaite adepte. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir éclairé de centaines de bougies, rendant le lieu plus accueillant que la veille. Un elfe de maison apeuré les conduisit auprès de ses maîtres. Voldemort et Eilane étaient assis côte à côte à une grande table éclairée aux chandelles où ils venaient de dîner. Deux assiettes vides désignaient les places des nouveaux arrivants. Lucius s'agenouilla devant eux et agrippa Eléa, restée debout le visage fermé, d'une main ferme pour qu'elle se joigne à lui dans sa révérence. Ils se relevèrent et gagnèrent leurs places, Lucius jeta un œil coléreux à sa compagne qui lui répondit par un sourire faussement angélique._

_Eilane leur fit servir du champagne et une part de tarte au citron, apparemment délicieuse qu'Eléa se contenta de regarder fixement avant de jouer avec sa fourchette._

_« Tu ne manges pas Eléa ? » s'enquit Eilane._

_« Je n'ai pas faim, » répondit-elle sèchement._

_« C'est très mal élevé, » lança-t-elle d'un ton hautain._

_« Presque autant que de manipuler l'esprit des gens, » dit-elle avec un sourire forcé._

_« Ce n'était qu'un peu de magie, Eléa… »_

_« Qui n'a pas duré longtemps, je m'attendais à mieux ! »_

_« Tu verras en temps voulu, » dit Eilane les dents serrées._

_« Mais je ne demande que ça, d'ailleurs… »_

_« Eléa, tu ne veux pas que je te resserve un peu de champagne ? » proposa Lucius, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Eléa tourna vers lui un regard noir._

_« Mon verre est plein Lucius ! »_

_« Laisse-la Lucius, je crois qu'elle n'est pas vraiment d'humeur, » coupa Eilane, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres._

_Lucius la regarda et sourit à son tour sous les yeux enflammés d'Eléa, qui regarda à son tour Voldemort, silencieux depuis le début, mais qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. _

_« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on vient faire ici ! » cracha Eléa en se levant pour partir._

_« Veux-tu cesser de te comporter comme une enfant ? » explosa Lucius._

_« Je n'aime pas ce manoir, je n'aime pas cette mascarade dans laquelle vous vous complaisez tant ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici, je ne suis pas des vôtres ! »_

_« Oh si tu l'es, » répondit froidement Eilane restée assise, « la marque sur ton bras en est le témoin. »_

_« Je n'ai pas accepté d'être marquée ! » Elle se tourna vers Voldemort. « Vous m'avez marqué alors que je n'y étais pas résolue. »_

_« C'est trop tard Eléa ! » s'emporta Eilane. « Crois-tu que tu peux reculer maintenant ? Tu es des nôtres, tu es une Mangemort. »_

_« Je ne suis pas un assassin ! » cria-t-elle._

_« Crois-tu que le Moldu que tu as torturé il y a un an serait de cet avis ? » répliqua la voix glaciale du Maître._

_Eléa s'arrêta net, comme assommée par ce qu'il venait de dire._

_« Ce n'était qu'une vengeance… Et je ne l'ai pas tué, » dit-elle tremblante._

_« Parce que tu étais faible… Que ferais-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu l'aurais laissé partir ? La vengeance est une belle excuse qui cache une vérité que tu ne veux pas voir. »_

_Eléa resta sans voix, les paroles du Seigneur résonnaient dans sa tête et lui renvoyaient le passé au visage._

_Ils se levèrent et elle les suivit, comme un robot, perdue dans ses souvenirs, dans un bureau circulaire, meublé de bois riche et de canapés de cuir._

_Ils prirent place et Voldemort sortit des rouleaux de parchemins qu'il confia à Lucius._

_« Tu seras le commandant de cette mission, tu auras sous tes ordres les Lestrange, Black, Snape et Demeteriem, » dit-il en regardant Eléa qui n'écoutait absolument pas ce qu'il disait. « Je tiens à ce que cette mission soit une parfaite réussite, » ajouta-t-il le regard perçant à Lucius qui acquiesça._

_Il se tourna alors vers Eléa et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle sorte de ses souvenirs et le regarde enfin._

_« Je veux que tu changes d'apparence, tes cheveux, tes yeux, ta voix. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle surprise._

_« C'est pas vrai ! » soupira Eilane. « Ne pose pas de questions, tu obéis, c'est tout ! »_

_« Non ! » Eilane la fusilla du regard. « Je veux juste comprendre, » se justifia-t-elle. « Cela n'étonnera personne que je sois devenue une des vôtres. »_

_Voldemort s'assit dignement à son bureau et regarda Eléa droit dans les yeux._

_« La maison que vous allez attaquer est sous la surveillance de l'Ordre du Phénix et je veux que tu gardes les relations que tu as avec certains membres. A chacune de tes missions, je veux que tu changes, personne ne doit te reconnaître. »_

_« Bien, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre. « Je peux rentrer chez moi ? »_

_« Vous pouvez disposer, oui » trancha le Maître._

_Eléa se leva juste à temps pour voir Eilane chuchoter à l'oreille de Lucius, ce qui la refroidit quelque peu. Lucius se leva à son tour et suivit Eléa qui finalement fit volte-face et revint sur ses pas en fronçant les sourcils. Eilane la regarda d'un air interrogateur._

_« La Marque, » dit Eléa qui semblait réfléchir. « Je vais revoir des membres de l'Ordre dans peu de temps et je n'ai pas pour habitude de porter des manches longues. »_

_Voldemort alla à sa rencontre en ne la quittant pas des yeux, lui prit le bras et posa une de ses mains froides sur la Marque. Ses yeux rouges étaient plongés dans les yeux trop clairs d'Eléa, il se rapprocha d'elle, ils étaient presque l'un contre l'autre, sa main diffusa une douce chaleur alors qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille : « Sers-moi et je te ferai connaître un monde et un pouvoir dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence. »_

_

* * *

_

_Little Hangleton, samedi 19 juillet 1997 _

Les dix jours qui venaient de passer avaient été d'un ennui relatif pour Hermione et s'il n'y avait pas eu Eléa et Draco près d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'elle serait morte desséchée au soleil. Tout semblait tourner au ralenti, les réunions entre Mangemorts se faisaient rares et ne s'éternisaient pas, Voldemort n'y assistait jamais et Hermione en était même arrivée à se demander si il habitait toujours le manoir. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa présentation officielle au Maître des lieux et elle ne s'en plaignait pas mais s'interrogeait beaucoup. Elle ne se sentait cependant pas le courage de demander à Eléa ce qu'il en était et se contentait de suivre avec assiduité les enseignements de sa mère qui, elle en était sûre, lui feraient certainement prendre une avance considérable pour la septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Puis, alors qu'elle s'était mise un matin à songer à l'école de sorcellerie, un doute l'avait envahi et une boule nerveuse s'était formée au creux de son estomac. Et si elle n'était pas autorisée à terminer ses études ? Si elle avait été tout simplement renvoyée ? Si ils avaient été tous les deux renvoyés avec Draco ? Ils s'étaient après tout enfuis avant la fin de l'année et pour en plus rejoindre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Elle était presque sûre qu'ils seraient renvoyés et qu'au lieu de recevoir sa traditionnelle lettre pour la rentrée, elle recevrait une missive officielle lui notifiant son renvoi définitif. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Harry ? Il fallait qu'elle reprenne contact avec son frère et il lui restait une dizaine de jours pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire dans la lettre qu'elle lui enverrait pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

D'un geste agile de sa baguette, elle augmenta la vitesse du ventilateur accroché au plafond et jeta un œil à Draco, occupé à rassembler ses affaires.

"Tu devrais prendre un pull, au cas où il fasse plus frais en fin de soirée…", dit-elle sur un ton maternel.

"Bébé, je ne pars que pour l'après-midi, se mit à rire Draco. Pas pour trois mois ! Ne fais pas cette tête désespérée…"

"Je ne suis pas désespérée ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je ne peux pas vivre un après-midi sans toi ! Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité mon chéri !" rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, écartant les bras alors qu'elle était allongée sur le lit.

Draco sauta sans crier gare à ses côtés et entreprit de la chatouiller, sachant pertinemment qu'elle détestait ça. Et il atteignit son but alors qu'elle se mit à crier.

"Dis que tu ne peux pas vivre un après-midi sans moi ! Dis-le Hermione !"

"Non !"

"D'accord, tu l'auras voulu !"

Il monta à califourchon sur elle et s'empara de ses poignets, maintenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pendant qu'il s'attaqua à son cou, faisant mine de la mordre façon vampire assoiffé.

"Draco ! Arrête !" se mit-elle à crier plus fort.

"Alors, dis-le !"

"NON !"

Il recommença ses assauts vampiriques avec un râle bestial et elle capitula enfin.

"D'accord, Draco ! D'accord, arrête maintenant !"

"Je t'écoute…"

"Je ne peux pas vivre un après-midi sans toi…", soupira-t-elle prononçant la formule magique qui lui amènerait sa tranquillité d'un ton monocorde.

"Et le grand gagnant essssstttttttttt……. MOI !" exulta Draco en se levant et paradant devant une Hermione à la moue boudeuse.

"Ton père t'y conduit, n'est-ce pas ? Ca veut dire que je vais avoir Eléa pour moi toute seule tout l'après-midi !"

"Euh, il me conduit jusqu'au manoir, oui, mais jusqu'aux grilles du manoir bébé… Et il viendra me rechercher ce soir, aux grilles du manoir…," clarifia Draco se renfrognant un peu.

"Oh… Je suis désolée Draco…"

"Bof, ne le sois pas. Je préfère ça plutôt que l'ambiance de nos dernières retrouvailles familiales, crois-moi…"

Elle acquiesça et se leva, se réfugiant dans ses bras alors qu'ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés avant de s'apprêter à descendre.

"Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras Eléa quelques heures rien que pour toi, mon père a un truc à faire à Londres…"

"Vraiment ? Chouette !"

Sur le perron du manoir des Jédusor, Hermione regarda Draco et Lucius s'éloigner sous le soleil de plomb de ce début d'après-midi. Eléa la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la tête.

"Tu ne veux pas qu'on creuse une piscine à l'arrière du jardin ?" demanda Eléa tout en faisant un signe aux deux hommes qui s'éloignaient, imitant Hermione.

Hermione tourna un regard surpris et interrogatif en direction de sa mère.

"On a quelques heures avant que Lucius ne revienne", ajouta Eléa avec un sourire en coin. "On peut s'amuser en attendant, non ?"

Hermione pouffa et elles prirent rapidement le chemin conduisant à l'arrière du jardin tout en riant comme deux adolescentes.

* * *

Draco entra dans le manoir des Malfoy et fut aussitôt étouffé dans les bras de sa mère. Il esquissa un sourire et lui rendit son étreinte avec enthousiasme, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

"Laisse-moi te regarder…", murmura-t-elle, visiblement émue. "J'ai eu si peur Draco quand j'ai appris que tu avais rejoint ton père, et pour l'attaque…"

"Je vais bien maman…"

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit toutes les valises de sa mère dans le hall du manoir.

"Tu pars en voyage ?"

"Oui… enfin, non, pas exactement, il faut que je te parle Draco… Viens, on va s'asseoir dans le salon…"

Il suivit sa mère avec un regard interrogatif et perplexe et prit place sur le canapé pendant que sa mère s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

"Paddy !" appela-t-elle à haute voix et leur elfe de maison fut au garde à vous en face de sa maîtresse en un clin d'œil. "Amène-nous des rafraîchissements."

"Oui Maîtresse !" s'exclama le jeune elfe avant de courir en direction des cuisines.

Draco attendit que sa mère poursuive et il remarqua qu'elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts en regardant le sol devenu soudainement passionnant. Paddy apporta les thés glacés et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

"Maman…", tenta Draco voyant que sa mère n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Je pars en Italie Draco !" s'exclama-t-elle soudainement comme se délivrant d'un poids devenu tout à coup trop lourd à supporter. "Je vais y rejoindre un homme, Pablo, et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir…"

Draco resta interdit un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre et s'efforça de réagir en voyant le regard suppliant et inquiet de sa mère qui attendait qu'il dise à son tour quelque chose.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire maman…", souffla-t-il. "Je sais qu'avec papa, ça ne va plus depuis quelques temps mais…"

"Ca n'a jamais été Draco ! Ce mariage est un échec, c'était un échec avant même qu'il ne soit célébré… Ton père et moi n'avons jamais été réellement mariés, Draco. Ce mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier sans aucune signification que celle d'établir ta filiation et ma soit-disant nouvelle famille…", cracha-t-elle presque d'un air dégoûté. "Ton père s'est choisi une femme il y a bien longtemps, avant même cette sinistre mascarade…"

"Eléa", comprit Draco tout à coup abattu.

"Quel gâchis…", songea-t-il avec une certaine tristesse. "Trois vies malheureuses à cause d'un mariage arrangé…"

"Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais… Elle est revenue, ils sont finalement réunis, la patience de ton père n'aura pas été vaine. Oh, je ne lui en veux pas finalement tu sais. A Eléa je veux dire. Elle n'y est pour rien, elle était là avant moi après tout et qui peut lutter contre un amour sincère et partagé…"

"Mais Eléa a été emprisonnée seize ans à Azkaban et tout le monde la croyait morte, je ne comprends pas…", réalisa soudain Draco.

"Ton père espérait au plus profond de lui qu'elle était toujours vivante, il n'a jamais cessé d'y croire…", expliqua Narcissa tendant finalement une petite clé argenté à son fils que Draco reconnut instantanément. "Tiens, tu iras voir…"

Draco prit la clé et la serra dans sa main un instant avant de trouver le courage d'avouer à sa mère ce qu'il redoutait de lui dire depuis qu'il savait qu'il viendrait la voir aujourd'hui.

"Bellatrix est morte, maman, elle a été tuée durant le combat… Je suis désolé…"

Narcissa acquiesça et une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya rapidement avec un mouchoir brodé.

"Ne prends pas le même chemin que ton père, Draco, je t'en prie…", déclara soudainement Narcissa alors que d'autres larmes embuèrent à nouveau ses yeux.

"Je ne prends pas le même chemin que lui" ! se défendit Draco avec véhémence.

"Tu t'es enfui pour le rejoindre, Draco," soupira Narcissa. "Je le sais, Severus m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir."

"C'est plus compliqué que ça, maman. Je ne suis pas sous les ordres de papa, je ne le suis plus, ou du moins j'essaie de ne plus l'être ! Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions seul, je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai presque dix sept ans et je sais faire la part des choses.

"Je l'espère", murmura faiblement Narcissa. "Je t'aime tu sais, Draco et je t'aimerai toujours…"

"Je t'aime aussi maman", répondit-il visiblement ému.

Narcissa vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui et il osa passer un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle posa sa tête contre son fils. Il réalisa que c'était le geste qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse et il regretta à cet instant de ne pas avoir fait preuve de davantage de démonstrations d'affection alors qu'il en avait eu si souvent l'occasion, mais le temps perdu ne se rattrape malheureusement pas, contrairement à un dicton répandu. Ils parlèrent ensuite pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, sur la terrasse du jardin. Draco parla d'Hermione à sa mère, de sa fuite de Poudlard, du combat, de la raison de sa présence à Little Hangleton et de ses espoirs pour le futur.

En fin d'après-midi, il prit la direction des sous-sols du manoir et marcha comme à son habitude rapidement dans l'étroit couloir conduisant aux appartements souterrains de Lucius. Il pénétra avec un certain malaise dans la large pièce circulaire et scruta un instant la porte derrière le bureau de son père avant de s'y approcher d'un pas feutré. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et retint sa respiration en pénétrant dans une pièce carrée humide et froide. Une pièce familière pour y avoir pénétré si souvent quand il était plus jeune, en cachette de son père, dans l'espoir d'y trouver des secrets mais en y découvrant finalement une bibliothèque interdite, riche en ouvrages de haute Magie Noire qu'il avait dévorés durant des années. Il n'était pas là pour ça aujourd'hui et il se demanda comment il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant de l'évidence présente dans ce repaire, le repaire de son père, son monde, sa vie. Il ouvrit une première boîte en bois sculpté et ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver des photos d'Eléa, des centaines de photos d'Eléa. Il poursuivit ses recherches et trouva des lettres échangées entre les deux amants mais il eut la délicatesse de ne pas les lire. Il trouva des cartes, des plans, des tracés, des théories, davantage de plans, de cartes du monde entier, des sortilèges et autres sorts dont il ne comprenait pas la signification, des incantations, dont certaines de magie noire, et enfin des journaux. Des piles et des piles de journaux. Des journaux archivés, par dates, datant de 1980 à… son incarcération à Azkaban. Et il comprit. Son père n'avait pas cessé de chercher Eléa. Jamais. Pendant presque seize ans, Lucius Malfoy avait recherché en vain celle qu'il aimait, n'abandonnant jamais. Davantage de lettres, des notes d'espoir, de désespoir… Il resta longtemps assis par terre à lire les traces d'une lutte acharnée pour connaître la vérité et trouver peut-être le miracle qui pourrait à nouveau illuminer la vie de son père.

_« Poudlard, 3 octobre 1980_

_Mon Cher Lucius, _

_Il faut te rendre à l'évidence. Cinq mois. Cela fait cinq mois qu'Eléa a disparu. Elle est certainement morte, Lucius, il te faut faire ton deuil. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Aucune naissance n'a été signalée dans les alentours. Aucun témoignage ne fait état d'une femme enceinte qui aurait eu un enfant clandestinement. Eléa était au bout du rouleau, tu t'en souviens aussi bien que moi. Elle est partie, Lucius, elle a tiré sa révérence et a préféré en finir. Tu pourras essayer tous les sorts que tu voudras, rien n'atteste plus de sa présence sur Terre. Pense à ta vie maintenant. Pense à ta femme. Pense à ton fils. Et pense à nous, on a encore de grandes choses à accomplir. Je te vois à la prochaine réunion._

_Ton ami. Severus. »_

_« 28 octobre 1984 : une femme d'une vingtaine d'années a été retrouvée en état de choc à Glasgow dans la nuit. Visiblement perturbée psychologiquement, elle a été incapable de s'expliquer aux autorités et a été placée dans un institut spécialisé. Ne parlant pas, les médecins réservent leur pronostic et craignent une amnésie post-traumatique. Il semblerait qu'elle ait subi des sévices et présente entre autres de nombreuses brûlures sur les avant- bras. Tout témoignage dans l'intérêt de cette jeune femme décrite comme brune, aux yeux clairs, frêle et à la peau claire, sera le bienvenu. »_

Note : prévoir un voyage en Ecosse début novembre.

Draco remit tous les documents en place et resta un instant assis sur le sol, le regard dans le vide, songeant à son père qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas. Il ne savait pas si cet état de fait et cette réalisation devaient l'attrister mais il préféra ne pas creuser le sujet et referma finalement la porte et ses secrets avec un étrange sentiment, mêlé de mélancolie, nostalgie et de confusion. Tout se brouillait dans son esprit et il se demanda comment Eléa en était arrivée à disparaître enceinte d'Hermione sans que personne ne sache visiblement qu'elle était détenue à Azkaban. Il remonta à l'étage en silence et ne trouva pas sa mère au rez-de-chaussée et dans le jardin. Il prit le grand escalier en marbre et s'arrêta un instant dans sa chambre, l'observant avec tristesse alors qu'il réalisait que son enfance était désormais derrière lui. Il trouva sa mère dans sa chambre, occupée à rassembler ses dernières affaires. Elle l'accueillit avec un petit sourire et il la prit dans ses bras, sentant qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

"Tu comprends maintenant ?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement et il acquiesça sans dire un mot.

"Je ne peux pas rester ici, Draco. Ma vie s'arrête si je reste là, j'en crèverais de croupir davantage dans ce manoir qui n'est pas chez moi…"

Il lui caressa le dos en signe d'apaisement et fut surpris de l'entendre parler en ces termes, il n'était pas correct en temps normal de parler avec une telle familiarité et il fut quelque peu soulagé de découvrir que ses parents n'étaient finalement pas différents des autres sorciers. Ils se séparèrent enfin et le sourire illuminant le visage fatigué de sa mère lui redonna le moral.

"Tu viendras me voir en Italie mon chéri ?"

"Bien sûr", répondit Draco avec un grand sourire. "Je te le promets maman."

"Tu pourras venir avec Hermione si tu veux", ajouta Narcissa en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Je viendrai maman, c'est promis !"

"D'accord. Tu ferais bien d'y aller, ton père t'attend, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses disputer. Tu lui donneras cette lettre de ma part, je n'ai pas le courage de lui faire face, je sais qu'il m'en voudra mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux vraiment pas…"

"Vous allez divorcer ?"

"Divorcer ?" Narcissa étouffa un petit rire. "Ton père et moi sommes liés jusqu'à la mort, Draco ! _Ce qui est lié ne peut être délié…_ Dépêche-toi, Draco, va ! Je t'enverrai un hibou, je te le promets".

Draco donna un dernier baiser à sa mère lui murmurant encore au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et il rejoignit en courant son père qui l'attendait aux grilles du manoir. Il ne lui donna la lettre que le lendemain, pour plus de sécurité, sachant que sa mère s'était envolée pour l'Italie.

* * *

_Londres, juillet 1978_

_Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'ils étaient rentrés et Eléa ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle s'était contentée de foncer à la salle de bain et avait prit une douche qui s'éternisait un peu selon Lucius, assis sur le lit, qui feuilletait distraitement une revue._

_Eléa sortit de la salle de bain, dans son peignoir blanc, se dirigea vers la porte mais fut attrapée au vol par Lucius._

_« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »_

_« Fous-moi la paix ! »_

_Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à sortir de la nourriture d'un placard sous le regard amusé de son amant._

_« Tu es jalouse… » s'amusa-t-il._

_« Arrête tes conneries, » articula-t-elle tout en mangeant du chocolat._

_« Tu n'as pas aimé sa façon de me parler, j'en suis sûr »_

_« Mais elle était collée à toi ! » s'emporta-t-elle « Et toi tu bavais, j'ai failli te tendre une serviette ! Non mais vraiment… » Elle quitta la cuisine et retourna dans sa chambre en marmonnant : « … si elle avait pas du sang de Vélane, suis sûre qu'elle plairait moins… nianiania « laisse-la Lucius, elle est pas d'humeur »… connasse ! »_

_Lucius éclata de rire et essaya de l'attirer vers lui, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? »_

_« Mais rien… C'est juste Eilane… »_

_Elle le regarda, énervée, des étincelles dans les yeux._

_« Et bien tu n'as qu'à te la faire si elle te plaît tant, une maîtresse de plus ou de moins… »_

_Lucius rit à nouveau et la prit de force par la taille._

_« Tu es folle de jalousie, » s'amusa-t-il, puis il força l'entrée de sa bouche et lui donna un baiser féroce, « et je suis fou de toi. »_

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau et elle pouvait sentir son excitation grandir alors qu'il défaisait la ceinture de son peignoir. Il la poussa violemment sur le lit et s'allongea rapidement entre ses jambes pour lui montrer à sa façon combien il l'aimait._

_

* * *

_

_Little Hangleton, dimanche 20 juillet 1997 _

Quand Eléa entra dans sa chambre et qu'elle vit Lucius, la mâchoire crispée, en train de froisser une lettre avec une poigne vigoureuse, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle aurait peut-être dû songer à s'en tenir à son plan initial qui était d'aller lire au calme, tranquillement, dans le petit salon.Elle pouvait encore faire marche arrière après tout et s'éclipser subtilement du regard froid et… blessé, semblait-il, de Lucius. Mais elle savait qu'il devait évacuer maintenant ce qui le préoccupait et c'était aussi dans son propre intérêt si elle ne voulait pas passer une journée catastrophique à supporter la mauvaise humeur de son amant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucius ?" demanda-t-elle calmement essayant de rester neutre et ne pas laisser l'agacement prendre le dessus.

La lettre entre les mains de Lucius se consuma en quelques secondes et elle se retint pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

"Rien", répondit-il les dents serrées.

Et ce fut le moment où elle leva les yeux au ciel, prenant garde à ne pas être vue par Lucius.

"Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, parle-moi Lucius", insista-t-elle avec un calme admirable dont elle se félicita silencieusement.

"Narcissa est partie, elle m'a quitté, pour un autre homme," répondit-il enfin dans un sifflement et elle comprit que cette admission avait été une torture pour lui.

Elle se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire et la surprise de la nouvelle l'y aida grandement. Elle retint son fou rire et son self-control lui causa un mal de gorge qui la fit tout de même sourire.

"Tu peux rire", ajouta-t-il amèrement lui jetant un regard mauvais. "Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire !"

Son sourire s'effaça et elle sentit la colère la gagner devant l'attitude déconcertante de cet homme qui avait trompé sa femme toute sa vie, avec elle ou avec d'autres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucius ? Ta fierté de macho en a pris un coup !" cracha-t-elle." Tu as le droit de te taper tout ce qui bouge mais ta femme n'a pas le droit de te rendre la pareille !"

"Elle… elle n'avait pas le droit !" cria-t-il en bafouillant sous la colère noire alors qu'il se retenait pour ne pas balancer tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette chambre.

"C'est bien fait pour toi Lucius…," rétorqua-t-elle ayant retrouvé son calme alors qu'une douleur venait de prendre la relève. "Tu sais quoi ? J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse… Jamais tu n'aurais cru que j'aurais dit ça un jour d'elle, hein ! Et bien voilà, c'est dit, j'espère que ta femme connaîtra enfin un semblant de bonheur, loin de toi, et de ton égocentrisme démesuré…"

"Putain, c'est ma femme Eléa ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie un mariage comme le nôtre !"

"Je sais, oui merci, inutile de me le rappeler Lucius… Et inutile de me rappeler encore une fois que je ne suis pas ta femme, que je ne suis rien pour toi, et que je ne serai jamais rien pour toi que ta _maîtresse_…"

Elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer et ajusta machinalement la bretelle de sa robe qui venait de tomber avant de se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, il posa la main dessus et lui bloqua la sortie. Elle se retourna en soupirant et s'inclina contre la porte fermée, les mains derrière son dos. Il avait fermé les yeux et se calmait progressivement.

"Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas que ma maîtresse Eléa…", commença-t-il avec une douceur forcée rouvrant les yeux et plongeant son regard bleu dans ses yeux tristes.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis alors ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

"Tu es tout pour moi. Alors je t'interdis de dire le contraire comme tu viens de le faire… Quand je t'ai demandé si tu savais ce que signifiait un mariage comme le mien, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'est un mariage qui me lie pour toujours avec Narcissa, je ne peux pas divorcer…"

"Je sais…", souffla-t-elle baissant les yeux.

"Et ça me tue Eléa… parce que ça veut dire que je ne pourrais jamais t'épouser…"

"Tu es sérieux ?" demanda-t-elle en relevant soudain la tête alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. "Tu aurais voulu m'épouser ? Si c'était possible, tu aurais divorcé pour m'épouser ?"

"Je t'aime Eléa…", murmura-t-il pour toute réponse et elle se réfugia dans ses bras accueillants.

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il aurait réellement divorcé pour l'épouser mais elle voulait le croire au plus profond d'elle-même. Il la berça dans ses bras pendant un petit moment, regrettant d'avoir réagi de cette manière et de l'avoir fait à nouveau souffrir à cause de Narcissa. Il effaça finalement de ses pouces les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et lui déclara doucement.

"J'ai quelque chose à te montrer au manoir chaton… Tu m'y accompagnes cet après-midi ?"

"Chez toi ?"

"Oui, il faut que tu vois quelque chose, que je te fasse partager mes années vécues sans toi…"

"D'accord", acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser profondément.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir des Malfoy comme s'ils venaient de pénétrer dans un édifice religieux, avec une solennité, une dignité et semblait-il une gravité de circonstance. Eléa fut admirative par la hauteur de plafond et l'espace démesuré de l'endroit riche et imposant. La demeure était dans la pénombre, Narcissa avait pris soin en partant de faire fermer tous les volets. D'un coup de baguette magique, Lucius laissa entrer le soleil d'été dans tout le manoir sous le regard admiratif d'Eléa. Durant ses années vécues en France, elles avaient, sa mère et elle, habité une maison confortable et spacieuse mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Lucius lui prit la main et la conduisit en direction des sous-sols du manoir, l'avertissant de faire attention en descendant l'escalier étroit qui menait dans ses appartements souterrains. 

"Les sous-sols ? Quelle surprise !" railla-t-elle. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'amènes ailleurs que dans des souterrains Lucius !"

Lucius ne répondit pas et ouvrit finalement la porte de son domaine, la laissant pénétrer la première dans la large pièce circulaire. L'endroit paraissait plutôt accueillant. Elle remarqua son bureau et le désordre qui y régnait et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir un environnement qui lui paraissait familier. Lucius pouvait se trouver dans n'importe quel endroit, la configuration de son espace de travail restait la même : des rouleaux de parchemin jonchant son bureau parmi des livres ouverts et cornés. Elle sourit devant le manque d'originalité de son compagnon, ne sachant pas ce qu'il l'attendait derrière la porte qu'elle avait remarquée derrière le petit bureau. Lucius ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte mystérieuse avec une petite clé argentée qu'il fit apparaître entre ses doigts. Il y fit entrer Eléa qui resta bouche bée devant l'immense bibliothèque et elle s'approcha d'un air intéressé afin d'examiner plus attentivement les nombreux livres rangés minutieusement par ordre alphabétique. Lucius se dirigea, quant à lui, de l'autre côté et sortit des boîtes, des plans, des cartes, des lettres, examinant avec une certaine émotion tous ses trésors.

"Oh mon Dieu !" s'écria Eléa. T"u as le manuel de Gabriel Koine ! J'en ai tellement entendu parler ! Lucius, est-ce que tu te rends compte ce que ce bouquin contient ! Lucius ?"

Elle se retourna et observa Lucius, de dos et immobile, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Elle le rejoignit et ne comprit pas la teneur des documents étalés sur une grande planche posée sur des tréteaux.

"Ouh, elle est belle cette boîte ! "s'exclama-t-elle ramassant une petite boîte verte et or avant de l'ouvrir. "Tu as une photo de moi !" Elle observa plus précisément le contenu de la boîte et fronça les sourcils." Il n'y a que des photos de moi dans cette boîte… Où les as-tu eues Lucius ?"

"Je les ai prises moi-même, pour la plupart… Tu ne te rappelles pas ?…", répondit d'une voix faible Lucius.

Elle regarda longuement Lucius et fut incapable de lire et décrypter son expression. Elle retourna son attention sur les photos et s'arrêta un instant de respirer en trouvant une photo d'elle, enceinte d'Hermione, peu avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et soit enfermée à Azkaban. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de photo de cette période et fut plutôt reconnaissante de la passion soudaine de Lucius pour la photographie.

"Lucius… est-ce que je peux la garder celle-ci ?"

"Bien sûr chaton", répondit Lucius doucement. "Tu peux prendre toutes celles que tu veux…"

"Je veux juste celle-là…", souffla-t-elle avant de s'intéresser finalement au bazar que Lucius venait d'étaler devant eux. "C'est quoi tout ça ?" demanda-t-elle enfin.

"Ca", commença Lucius désignant les piles de journaux rangées dans un coin de la pièce, "ce sont des journaux qui datent de 1980 à 1996. Ca, ce sont les lettres, les nombreuses lettres, que tu m'as envoyées, poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire. Tu peux me dire parfois que je ne suis qu'un connard insensible mais chaton, j'ai gardé toutes tes lettres, et même les plus… torrides."

"J'avais gardé les tiennes aussi !" répondit Eléa avec un petit rire. "Mon père a dû récupérer mes affaires ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait…"

"Tout ça chaton," poursuivit Lucius en désignant tout ce qui restait, "c'est seize ans de ma vie, seize ans sans toi, mais seize ans toujours avec toi…"

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension avant d'observer plus attentivement les cartes, les plans, les tracés, les notes, et elle comprit enfin. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils détaillèrent en silence seize ans de vie partagés loin l'un de l'autre et elle étouffa un sanglot, portant une main à sa bouche.

"Tu m'as cherché…", déclara-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion avec une pointe d'incrédulité.

"Chaque jour amour…"

"Je… je ne le savais pas… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit…"

Il haussa légèrement les épaules en refermant certains carnets, clôturant cette partie de sa vie, et il l'entendit sangloter doucement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures chaton ? Je t'ai retrouvée, l'histoire se termine bien…"

"Je… j'ai douté de toi, de ton amour…", hoqueta-t-elle n'arrivant pas à tarir ses larmes. "J'ai cru pendant toutes ces années que tu vivais ta vie, que tu m'avais oubliée et que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de moi… Et toi, tu m'as cherchée, pendant toutes ces années, tu m'as cherchée…"

"Ne pleure pas chaton…", la consola-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolée Lucius… Tu sais que je t'aime hein ?"

"Je sais amour, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Ce n'était pas le but en t'emmenant ici…"

"On remonte ?" demanda-t-elle finalement alors qu'elle commençait à étouffer dans cet endroit confiné.

Il acquiesça et prit au passage le livre qu'elle avait remarqué avant de le lui tendre.

"Je te le prête", déclara-t-il avec un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

"Merci", répondit-elle glissant sa photo à l'intérieur.

Ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée et Eléa lui demanda avec un sourire en coin en posant son livre sur la première marche du large escalier conduisant à l'étage.

"Tu me fais visiter ?"

"Quelle pièce t'intéresse le plus amour ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin semblant lire dans ses pensées.

"Je suis sérieuse, je veux visiter !"

Il la prit par la main et lui fit faire une visite éclair, presque en courant, du rez-de-chaussée avant de poursuivre par le premier étage et finir par une des plus grandes pièces.

"Et voilà la chambre !" termina-t-il légèrement essoufflé, refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Mmm, la chambre maritale…", ronronna-t-elle. "Et le lit conjugal…," finit-elle en levant un sourcil suggestif à l'attention de son amant qui lui rendit son sourire coquin avant de la prendre brutalement dans ses bras et saisir ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Il glissa une langue avide dans sa bouche tout en dénouant sa robe attachée dans son dos et elle se retrouva rapidement nue devant lui, ou presque, à part une culotte blanche déjà humide. Elle sentit son érection contre son abdomen et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre s'attaqua à son pantalon, frôlant son érection et il grogna de satisfaction. Il abandonna sa bouche et s'intéressa à sa poitrine qu'il commença à caresser, sentant ses mamelons se durcir, avant d'en saisir un dans sa bouche et le titiller de sa langue experte avec quelques morsures légères qui la firent frissonner et gémir. Elle lui enleva sa chemise et son pantalon et glissa sa main dans son boxer, prenant son sexe dans sa petite main, récoltant le liquide de son excitation sur le bout de ses doigts qu'elle porta ensuite à ses lèvres. La vision érotique de son geste eut raison de Lucius et il la poussa jusqu'au lit sur lequel ils tombèrent en riant. Il s'attaqua à nouveau à ses lèvres tout en lui enlevant sa culotte et il introduisit un doigt puis un deuxième dans son intimité déjà largement lubrifiée. Elle se mit de nouveau à gémir, arquant ses hanches afin d'accroître la pression et la profondeur de ses doigts en elle.

"Fais-moi ce que tu faisais à ta femme Lucius…", murmura-t-elle commençant à haleter.

"Tu risques de t'ennuyer chaton…"

"Baise-moi Lucius !" cria-t-elle finalement alors que son pouce venait de commencer à s'intéresser à son clitoris.

Ce fut suffisant pour Lucius qui enleva son boxer, écarta ses cuisses et la pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir durer longtemps. Tout contribuait à ce que son excitation soit à son paroxysme et Eléa, nue dans le lit conjugal, offerte et terriblement excitante allait le conduire rapidement à un orgasme rapide mais, il en était sûr, puissant. Il passa ses mains sous ses genoux afin d'écarter davantage ses cuisses et accentuer la profondeur de sa pénétration. Il changea également légèrement l'angle de sa pénétration afin que chaque va-et-vient rencontre le clitoris de sa partenaire et bientôt il sentit Eléa haleter et gémir de plus en plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas ralentir le tempo, il en était tout simplement incapable. Il passa une de ses mains sur son sein gauche et alors qu'il sentit les muscles de son vagin se contracter en même temps qu'elle cria son nom, il ne put se retenir davantage et explosa en elle dans un râle avant de s'effondrer sur elle, en sueur et essoufflé. Eléa rabaissa ses genoux et entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant alors qu'il était toujours en elle et qu'elle ressentait encore quelques vagues de plaisir au creux de son bas ventre.

"Lucius…"

"Mmm…"

"Tu veux pas qu'on passe la nuit ici ?"

Il leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Le manoir est immense, il y a de nombreuses pièces à explorer…", expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Lucius lâcha un petit rire et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

* * *

Lundi 31 juillet 1978

_Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle avait été « initiée » par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait repris le travail au Ministère et avait contourné les questions sur son absence en prétextant une énorme migraine que les potions n'avaient pas calmée. Elle avait donc repris son travail, traitant les dossiers avec aucun intérêt et exécutant ce qu'on lui demandait comme un automate. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose que ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques jours auparavant et surtout à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur son passé. Il savait tout, Il connaissait tout d'elle, cela lui faisait peur et elle se demandait s'Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. _

_Elle avait déjeuné la veille avec Severus et lui avait fait part de ses angoisses, de ses doutes et il avait su la réconforter et la calmer, comme à son habitude. Ils furent ensuite rejoint par Sarah et Eléa en déduisit qu'il ne lui avait rien dit concernant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, comme elle avait soigneusement évité le sujet avec Lucius qui était devenu particulièrement suspicieux. A son grand soulagement, ses relations avec Severus n'avaient pas changé et leur complicité était restée intacte. Il avait su au premier regard qu'elle était tourmentée par ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le Maître. Elle lui avait raconté ensuite la soirée passée au manoir avec Eilane et Voldemort, elle lui avait parlé de ses craintes et de son passé qu'il connaissait déjà par leurs séances d'occlumancie, mais elle avait besoin d'y poser des mots._

_En fin d'après-midi, elle avait ressenti une brûlure sur son avant-bras gauche, où la Marque, invisible, était gravée. Elle s'était hâtée de finir son travail pour pouvoir se rendre à Little Hangleton le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'obéir à quelqu'un sur un claquement de doigts mais elle préférait ne rien laisser paraître pour mieux Le connaître ainsi que ses habitudes._

_Elle arriva au Manoir alors que le jour se couchait et entra sans frapper. Elle constata avec appréhension qu'elle était seule. Etait-elle la seule à avoir été appelée ? Cette pensée l'inquiétait plus encore et elle s'avança, légèrement tremblante, vers la pièce où elle sentait Sa présence. Elle détestait être dans cet état de faiblesse. Elle avait peur, c'était tellement rare qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait éprouvé ce sentiment. Elle aurait voulu que Lucius soit là pour la serrer dans ses bras et la soutenir._

_Elle prit une grande inspiration et alla attraper la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Voldemort était assis nonchalamment dans un grand canapé. A sa droite, Eilane, vêtue d'une robe légère et près du corps, en taffetas vert aux reflets bronze comme ses yeux, lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Voldemort sourit en coin à ses mots avant de poser des yeux indiscrets sur la silhouette d'Eléa qui se détachait dans l'entrée de la pièce. Eléa inclina la tête en guise de révérence et pénétra dans la pièce lentement en observant avec envie les étagères remplies de livres qui s'étendaient dans toute la pièce. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur tous ces livres et les lire un par un, s'imprégner de leur savoir et de leur magie. _

_« Une véritable Serdaigle… », s'amusa Voldemort en voyant les yeux émerveillés d'Eléa._

_« Ascendant Serpentard ! » rajouta Eléa en souriant._

_Ils se contentèrent de sourire et de l'observer encore alors qu'elle restait plantée devant eux, sans savoir quoi faire de ses mains qu'elle croisa finalement dans son dos. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Il la regardait… où plutôt elle n'aimait pas le sentiment que son regard faisait naître en elle. Un mélange de malaise et d'attirance, de répulsion et d'envie. Elle se décida finalement à prendre la parole._

_« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante._

_« Rien », répondit Eilane._

_« C'est nous qui allons faire quelque chose pour toi », ajouta Voldemort avec un éclat inquiétant dans les yeux._

_Eléa fronça les sourcils et les regarda tour à tour d'un air interrogateur._

_« Nous avons un cadeau pour toi. »_

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, lundi 28 juillet 1997

Draco sortit de la salle de bain légèrement courbé avec une grimace de douleur alors qu'il alla s'asseoir exactement sous le ventilateur. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le tableau et s'approcha de lui. Avant même qu'elle ne lève la main, il se recula en frissonnant.

"Ne me touche pas…", déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

"Je n'ai rien fait !" se défendit-elle en se retenant pour ne pas rire. "Sérieux Draco, tu as des cloques maintenant… Laisse-moi essayer de te guérir ça, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, ça fait deux nuits que tu ne dors pas !"

"Non, c'est bon je t'ai dit, ça va passer…"

"Ca va passer ! Tu te fous de moi ! Tu as vu tes épaules ? Rouge n'est pas un mot assez significatif pour décrire l'état de ta peau !"

"On ne meurt pas d'un coup de soleil !" râla-t-il en haussant ses épaules douloureuses.

"C'est bien fait pour toi après tout ! Quand on est blond avec une peau aussi blanche, on ne reste pas en plein soleil sans protection !"

"Gnin, gnin… C'est bon t'as fini !"

Elle ne répondit pas et lui tendit une chemise blanche qu'il regarda avec une autre grimace significative.

"Quoi ? Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention d'assister à la réunion torse nu, si ! Ton Maître Seigneur des Ténèbres à la manque en sera ravi je suis sûre… Il pourra se délecter de tes abdominaux, pectoraux, biceps, sans oublier tes épaules couleur écrevisse-"

"Passe-moi cette foutue chemise !" la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle étouffa un petit rire.

Il passa un bras dans la chemise légère et fut incapable de l'enfiler. Hermione poussa un autre soupir en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

"Si tu ne veux pas que j'essaie le sort, laisse-moi au moins te passer la pommade aux herbes qu'Eléa a faite…," tenta-t-elle.

"Ok pour la pommade", marmonna-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Hermione attrapa le pot sur sa table de nuit et revint vers Draco tout en prenant un peu de pommade sur le bout de ses doigts. Draco se raidit et poussa un grognement plaintif étouffé.

"Je ne t'ai pas encore touché !" s'exclama Hermione en riant à nouveau. "Quelle fillette tu fais, je le crois pas…"

"La ferme…", marmonna-t-il d'un air énervé.

Elle lui fit des grimaces dans son dos et fut tentée d'y aller franchement avec une bonne tartine de pommade mais elle fit son possible pour étaler la crème avec douceur. Il ferma les yeux et se força à penser à autre chose qu'à sa douleur. Au bout d'un petit moment, la douleur se dissipa en même temps que la pommade s'imprégnait dans sa peau.

"Hey", il est drôlement efficace ce remède, déclara-t-il réellement surpris.

"Je t'ai jeté le sort…", avoua-t-elle se postant devant lui et se baissant un peu afin d'être à sa hauteur.

"Ok, merci…", souffla-t-il en se relevant lui prenant ses mains au passage. "C'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance…"

"Oh tu peux me dire que tu n'avais pas confiance et tu auras raison, je ne savais pas si le sort était vraiment contre les brûlures ou contre les verrues !" se mit-elle à rire alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel. "Ca sera encore un peu douloureux quelques heures puis ensuite, ce sera comme si tu n'avais rien eu."

Il la prit par la taille et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser.

"Evite de passer tes bras autour de mon cou…," déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se mit de nouveau à rire et entreprit de lui boutonner sa chemise alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules nues.

"Prête ? "demanda-t-il finalement lui tendant sa main et elle la prit en haussant les épaules.

"Bébé", reprit-il sur un ton sérieux." Il sera là, tu le sais, promets-moi que cette fois-ci, tu ne feras rien de stupide…"

"Je te le promets", accorda-t-elle en soupirant et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils entrèrent dans le grand salon où de nombreux Mangemorts étaient déjà installés autour de la grande table rectangulaire. Draco s'inclina et Hermione baissa légèrement la tête devant Voldemort. Ce salut réduit au plus simple minimalisme sembla convenir au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui scrutait la jeune fille avec intérêt. Elle s'installa à côté d'Eléa, elle-même assise à côté de Lucius, à la droite de Voldemort, et elle ne fut pas mécontente que cette configuration lui permette de ne pas avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son champ de vision. Quelques minutes plus tard, la réunion commença et Hermione écouta avec intérêt les plans de Voldemort. Elle écouta sérieusement et consciencieusement les échanges dans un premier temps mais elle décrocha au bout d'une heure alors que l'ennui prit la relève et que les conversations ne l'intéressaient plus vu qu'elle n'en comprenait pas la moitié. Elle posa sa tête sur son bras et observa d'un air absent les cheveux d'Eléa qui se soulevaient et volaient par intermittence avec les mouvements de la colonne rafraîchissante qui faisait un bruit sourd qui l'endormait un peu. Eléa, qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer également, tourna soudainement la tête et vit le regard fixe et éteint d'Hermione qui la fixait. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit faiblement, et Eléa sortit une feuille de papier discrètement, la dissimulant du regard de Lucius en plaçant les dossiers de ce dernier stratégiquement. Elle fit glisser une plume à Hermione, puis la feuille, et l'invita à jouer avec elle au Morpion. Hermione, d'abord surprise, esquissa un sourire et décida de jouer à ce stupide jeu moldu qui lui était familier mais qui lui ferait passer plus vite cette réunion interminable.

La réunion se termina enfin et Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en même temps qu'elle se demandait si Draco ne s'était pas lui aussi assoupi vu son regard vitreux.

"Lucius, Eléa, restez, j'ai besoin de vous parler, j'ai une mission spéciale pour vous…", déclara de sa voix trop aiguë Voldemort et Hermione jeta un regard interrogatif à Draco qui lui prit la main pour la conduire hors du grand salon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il leur veut d'après toi ? "demanda Hermione tout en remontant avec Draco au premier étage. "De quelle mission il parle ?"

"Je ne sais pas bébé…", bailla Draco. "Y'avait quoi dans cette pommade ? Je suis claqué moi…"

"Je crois qu'Eléa nous le dira après remarque, non ? "continua Hermione alors que Draco s'allongea sur leur lit en fermant les yeux.

"Sûrement…", répondit Draco machinalement.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas une mission qui consiste à tuer des Moldus… Draco, tu m'écoutes !"

"Tu viens me faire un câlin ?" demanda-t-il ouvrant un œil.

Elle soupira et se relaxa finalement, se mettant à sourire à son petit ami alors qu'elle le rejoignit sur le lit. Se blottissant dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa langoureusement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou et ils sombrèrent lentement dans un sommeil léger.

Eléa et Lucius quittèrent Voldemort une demi-heure plus tard et encore tremblante, Eléa se tourna vers Lucius.

"On ne peut pas faire ça Lucius…," souffla Eléa. "On ne peut pas faire ça à Hermione, elle ne s'en remettra jamais…"

"Tu te charges d'aller leur dire ou tu préfères que ce soit moi ? "répondit Lucius en levant un sourcil significatif. "Tu as intérêt à mettre ta fille en condition, la mission est dans trois jours et elle ne doit pas échouer. On n'a pas le choix Eléa, et Hermione a intérêt à être prête et à ne pas faire d'histoire…"

* * *

Teaser chapitre 18 : Pacte avec le diable :

**1977** : Eléa va profiter avec délectation de son cadeau promis par Voldemort, avant d'être envahie par des sentiments contradictoires. Elle reverra également ses amis de Poudlard et explorera de nouvelles expériences aussi enrichissantes que dangereuses, commençant à s'investir activement pour Voldemort…

**1997** : Hermione sera forcée d'accomplir une tâche pénible et déstabilisante, et verra Draco sous un autre jour. Harry ira avec joie, mais légèrement amer, au Terrier fêter son anniversaire. Enfin, Eléa se rapprochera considérablement de sa fille, s'obligeant à la défendre elle et Draco contre des décisions extrêmes…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à cliquer pour reviewer , ça nous encourage beaucoup !

Vous pouvez aussi faire un ptit tour sur nos LJ, vous connaitrez les avancées de la fic, et même des spoilers, et on répondra à vos questions (enfin dans la limite du possible lol), pour ça, allez sur LiveJournal il y a 2 comptes rowan34 et eleademeteriem.

Merci de vos encouragements et à très bientôt pour la suite !


	18. Pacte avec le Diable

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Diabolik de spontex : **_Rowy_** Euh, c'est pas nous, non… Enfin c'est pas moi en tous cas… Meuh non, ils se battent pas du mauvais côté, faut pas dramatiser comme ça ! Font mumuse avec un pitit rituel c'est tout… Merci d'être de retour lol !

JaneScrout :**_Rowy_** Oh, merci pour le gentil compliment. Et pas de souci, cette fic aura un aboutissement, même si des fois nos vies nous amènent à prendre du retard, la patience récompensera les plus tenaces et fidèles lol. Meuh oui qu'Hermione va s'expliquer avec Harry… Je ne réponds plus sur la conception d'Hermione, voir la bannière… Quant à un happy end et un bonheur supposé ou utopique pour Hermione et Draco, don't know, leur avenir est trop incertain pour répondre précisément maintenant… Biz.

Lalabelle :**_Rowy_** Non non, faut pas se faire du souci, l'est forte Hermione ! Merci à toi, et de rien, cette fic est pour vous chers lecteurs ! (bon d'accord, pour moi aussi, j'aime trop l'écrire… hihi)

L'ange diablesse : **_Rowy_** Désolée, je plaide coupable pour le suspense insoutenable… Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est beau l'amour de Lulu et Eléa… _:long soupir :_ Kiss.

Bloody :**_Rowy_** Merci ! Bisous à toi.

Ninou : **_Rowy_** Comme je suis à fond dedans quand je l'écris, ça tombe bien que tu sois à fond dedans quand tu la lis, lol ! Mes efforts ne sont comme ça pas inutiles finalement ! Merci en tout cas !

Audinette :**_Rowy_** Kikoo ! Rhoooo, merci... La mission, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Il faut arrêter de faire tous ces compliments, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent pendant au moins trois jours après moi ! lol Gros bisous.

Les p'tites femmes : **_Rowy_** Ouh nouvelle lectrice et longue review ! Ca va, ça va, merci de demander ! Nan, faut pas être intimidée et faut poster des petits mots, ça nous fait toujours tellement plaisir ! Aaaaaaaaah, les Marauders, ouais, je les adore aussi… Et Sirius, ah Sirius:eyeslove : Reprenons-nous… Mais non, y'a pas trop de suspense, juste ce qu'il faut ! Et comment ça tu n'aimes pas Hermione :grosn'yeux : Mione rules, yeah ! Et oui, Sirius est à baffer, ce n'est pas nouveau… Alors, non, Sirius ne sera ressuscité, pour moi, il est mort et bien mort (et là autant JKR va le faire revenir dans le 6 et on n'aura pas l'air con…). Enfin bref, pas de zombie non, Sirius est mort et il le reste, mais il sera question de lui quand même dans le présent et je n'en dirais pas plus. Merci en tout cas ! Bisoux.

Bartiméus :**_Rowy_** Tiens, une nouvelle (ou un nouveau…) ! Bienvenue ! et enchantée ! Je te laisse découvrir les couples de cette petite histoire sans prétention, bonne lecture durant ce voyage ! (j'ai failli dire attache ta ceinture avant d'embarquer et tout mais je me suis retenue…) A+

Ayuluna :**_Rowy_** Hey ayu ! Tu espères beaucoup jeune fille à ce que je vois, lol ! Tss, n'aurais-tu pas confiance en nous ! Bisouuuuuus !

Sarouchka :**_Rowy_** Merci ! Fais attention à tes yeux ! Biz.

**Message d'Eléa : Désolée, désolée je suis hyper à la bourre, même pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais il me semble que Rowy a répondu à tout le monde. Merci encore de vos encouragements ! bisous à tous !**

Bonne lecture !

Résumé du chapitre 17 :

**1978** : Eléa travaille à présent au Ministère et son boulot ne la passionne pas vraiment. Elle rencontre Voldemort pour la première fois et avec sa compagne, ils lui font subir quelques tests qui la laissent dans un état pitoyable. Severus prendra soin d'elle en lui préparant une potion et en la veillant durant la nuit alors que Lucius part rejoindre sa femme. Eléa a de plus en plus de mal à supporter les absences de son amant et fait preuve d'une jalousie féroce. Voldemort et Eilane lui annoncent qu'ils ont un cadeau pour elle.

**1997** : Hermione se remet difficilement de l'attaque de juin et est en proie à des cauchemars et à un mal être permanent. Draco et Hermione surprennent Eléa et Lucius ensemble, apprenant du coup la relation entre leurs parents. Eléa s'emploie à expliquer à sa fille cette relation vieille de presque vingt ans, ainsi que les circonstances de sa conception. Eléa s'inquiète du fait qu'Hermione ait tué Bellatrix et lui explique les conséquences de son geste et la dangerosité du lieu dans lequel elle se trouve. Draco se rend au manoir des Malfoy pour dire au revoir à sa mère qui part rejoindre son amant en Italie, il découvre par la même occasion toutes les recherches entreprises par son père pour retrouver Eléa durant les seize années de son emprisonnement. Lucius a du mal à digérer le départ de Narcissa mais il passe outre et fait découvrir son domaine à Eléa au manoir des Malfoy, cette dernière bouleversée de découvrir que son amant l'avait recherchée durant toutes ces années. Après une réunion avec Voldemort, Eléa est chargée d'informer Hermione d'une mission à laquelle elle devra participer.

**Nous vous rappelons que vous connaîtrez tout de la conception d'hermione dans le chapitre sur le mois de décembre 1997, donc merci de ne plus poser la question !**

**Chapitre 18 : Pacte avec le Diable **

_Little Hangleton, lundi 28 juillet 1997_

Eléa se mit à penser à la manière d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Hermione pendant au moins une bonne heure. Lucius la regardait d'un air détaché et quelque peu sévère faire les cents pas dans la chambre avant de décider d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin pour se détendre et échapper à ce spectacle devenu tout à coup trop stressant et agaçant pour lui. Il lui fit bien comprendre par le regard qu'elle n'avait pas le choix que d'aller leur dire et elle comprit que plus tôt elle le ferait, mieux elle se sentirait après s'être délivrée de ce poids. Elle regarda Lucius sortir et refermer la porte de la chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et répéter une dernière fois dans sa tête le monologue qu'elle avait répété inlassablement, le réécrivant mentalement une bonne quinzaine de fois.

Elle hésita encore avant de frapper à leur chambre et fut surprise et un peu décontenancée quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco qui s'apprêtait à descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

"Je… je peux vous parler ?"bafouilla-t-elle à l'intention du Serpentard.

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit Draco légèrement déconcerté par l'attitude d'Eléa." C'est à propos de la conversation que vous avez eue avec le Maître et de la mission, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Draco baissant le ton avec un air inquiet s'avançant dans le couloir et refermant un peu la porte.

"Oui," répondit Eléa en chuchotant à son tour. "Draco, ça va être difficile pour Hermione et je ne sais pas comment-"

"Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ?" demanda subitement Hermione passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Rien !" répondirent en cœur un peu précipitamment Eléa et Draco alors qu'Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Il faut que je vous parle", ajouta Eléa en soupirant et Hermione ouvrit la porte en grand afin qu'Eléa et Draco entrent dans la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que Voldemort vous a dit ? demanda subitement Hermione accélérant son débit de parole. En quoi consiste la mission ? Ne me dis pas que tu dois tuer des Moldus, je t'en prie…," souffla-t-elle finalement en faisant une grimace tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil alors qu'Eléa prit place sur le rebord du lit.

"Non, il n'est pas question de tuer des Moldus, ils sont déjà morts…, "répondit Eléa en fixant le sol.

"Comment ça ?" demanda à son tour Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

"Laissez-moi commencer depuis le début", répondit Eléa relevant la tête afin de regarder les deux adolescents. I"l y a longtemps, à l'aide d'un vieux grimoire, le Maître a conçu un panorama sous forme de carte lui permettant de lister et localiser dans le monde toutes les races et les espèces peuplant notre monde. Cette carte lui a été volée par Dumbledore en personne qui a fait en sorte de la mettre dans un endroit sécurisé et inaccessible pour nous."

"Dans le monde des Moldus," comprit Hermione et Eléa acquiesça.

"Oui, Dumbledore a confié cette carte à un couple de Moldus" poursuivit Eléa, "en même temps qu'un bébé… Les Granger. Il avait confié cette carte à tes parents, Hermione."

"Oh…," souffla Hermione légèrement surprise.

"Je viens de comprendre," réalisa Draco. "Ses parents sont morts, la carte doit être plus facilement récupérable, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas nécessairement", répondit Eléa." Les derniers évènements ont effectivement largement contribué à éclairer le Maître, mais ils n'ont pas rendu les choses plus simples pour autant… Le Maître veut vous tester aussi, la mission nous a été dévolue à tous les quatre, Lucius, vous deux et moi…"

"Facile ! "s'exclama Hermione sur un ton un peu brusque." Si cette foutue carte se trouve chez moi, il me sera facile de la trouver ! Si son test se résume à me faire aller chez moi pour y récupérer une maudite carte, je peux le faire ! Si on arrive à déjouer ses plans en collaborant de cette manière, alors on ferait bien de se dépêcher pour en finir au plus vite !"

"Hermione…", souffla à nouveau Eléa avec un regard grave. "Ce n'est pas si simple… Tu crois que ton grand-père n'a pas pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires suite au décès de tes parents ? Ne le sous-estime pas… La carte a été confiée à tes parents Hermione…"

"Oui, et alors ? J'ai compris ! Il a fait un jeu de pistes, on doit retrouver la carte qui a été cachée chez moi, c'est ça ? Je suis très forte à ce jeu !"

"La carte est _toujours_ avec tes parents Hermione…", déclara Eléa qui se sentit incapable de dire les choses avec plus de précisions.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Draco comprit avant Hermione et il écarquilla les yeux, hésitant à poser ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite amie. Hermione se leva lentement et jeta un regard froid à Eléa alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

"Tu lui as dit non, n'est-ce pas ? "souffla-t-elle. "Tu lui as dit qu'il était hors de question que je fasse ça j'espère…"

"Hermione…", commença Eléa qui s'était levée à son tour.

"Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Il ne peut pas me faire ça…", se mit à gémir Hermione voyant le regard d'Eléa. "Je ne viens pas !"

"Tu dois venir, il doit y avoir des protections. Il est possible que tu sois la seule à pouvoir les ouvrir."

"Non…"

Draco se rapprocha d'Hermione et voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'écarta et son regard passa de son petit ami à sa mère.

"Ne me touche pas, ne me touchez pas…"

"Hermione…", reprit Eléa, nous n'avons pas le choix, et pense à ce que nous allons faire et pourquoi nous allons le faire.

"Je Le déteste", articula Hermione des larmes de désespoir et de colère dans les yeux avant de sortir de la chambre en courant.

Eléa se précipita pour la suivre mais elle fut arrêtée par Draco avant d'atteindre la porte.

"Non, laissez-la. Elle doit digérer, elle le fera", déclara le Serpentard sûr de lui.

Hermione partit s'enfermer dans le petit salon et ferma les volets afin de se retrouver dans l'obscurité. Elle savait que n'importe qui pourrait entrer dans la pièce, mais elle sentit qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Elle s'allongea sur le petit canapé et ferma les yeux, se mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles, dans un geste désespéré qui pourrait peut-être la conduire ailleurs que dans l'enfer dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle savait à quoi elle s'était exposée en acceptant de se rendre dans cet endroit, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Il joue si cruellement avec elle. Elle n'allait pas ressortir de ce manoir maudit saine d'esprit, elle en était sûre. La folie guettait sa sortie des ténèbres, si tenté qu'elle en sorte un jour. Elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se rendre dans le cimetière où reposaient paisiblement ses parents pour aller troubler leur repos éternel et déterrer leurs derniers remparts contre le déséquilibre de deux mondes que tout opposait ? Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et tenta en vain d'arrêter le flot de ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment dans ses cheveux. Elle se força à penser à Harry et se mit à prier silencieusement pour tous les absents, vivants ou morts, proches d'elle mais en même temps si loin. Elle se releva finalement quelques minutes plus tard et trouva un morceau de parchemin et une plume, sur une étagère vide de la bibliothèque, qui devaient appartenir à sa mère, elle en était sûre. Et elle écrivit. Assise par terre, en tailleur, elle écrivit. Puis elle resta prostrée dans cette position encore quelques instants avant de sortir de son refuge et se diriger d'un air décidé mais vide d'expression et d'émotion au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle trouva Lucius et Eléa dans le grand salon, attablés autour d'un thé. Non loin d'eux, se tenait Draco, debout, le dos contre le mur, en train d'observer par la fenêtre d'un air absent deux Mangemorts en train de s'entraîner. Hermione s'approcha de sa mère silencieusement et elle jeta un regard dur à Lucius qui se contenta de lever un sourcil en portant sa tasse chaude à ses lèvres. Draco ne bougea pas de l'endroit d'où il se tenait et il soupira doucement en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon blanc cassé en lin.

"Quand ?" demanda Hermione regardant Eléa.

"Dans trois jours, jeudi soir", répondit Eléa avec un regard compatissant.

"Le 31, oui, bien sûr… Je le savais, je m'en doutai"s, acquiesça Hermione qui essayait visiblement de se contenir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le 31 ?" lui demanda Eléa ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Et Draco ferma les yeux, comprenant l'ironie et toute la cruauté de Voldemort.

"C'est juste l'anniversaire de mon frère, mais Il l'a fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ! Qu'Il aille au Diable ! "se mit à crier Hermione. "Je sais qu'Il est là et qu'Il m'entend ! QU'IL AILLE AU DIABLE ! se mit-elle à hurler avant de sortir du manoir en claquant la porte."

Voldemort écarta les longs rideaux opaques rouges foncés, qui lui dissimulaient le soleil et lui garantissaient une obscurité quasi totale, et observa avec un rictus au coin de ses lèvres fines, à travers les voilages, Hermione, au milieu du jardin, qui jetait dans sa direction un regard de défi même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

* * *

Little Hangleton, dimanche 31 juillet 1978

_« Nous avons un cadeau pour toi. »_

_La voix glaciale de Voldemort se tut alors qu'Eléa le regardait dubitative. Eilane se leva et s'approcha sans un mot d'Eléa, la regarda dans les yeux, lui murmura à l'oreille « suis moi » avec un sourire et lui prit la main doucement. D'abord hésitante, Eléa la suivit, curieuse de découvrir ce qu'ils avaient pour elle. Ils la conduisirent silencieusement à travers le manoir, rejoignant le grand Hall et ils prirent une porte près de l'escalier. Ils descendirent les hautes marches de pierres, la température se rafraîchit considérablement et les bras découverts d'Eléa eurent rapidement la chair de poule. Ils atteignirent enfin le sous-sol humide et avancèrent dans un couloir sombre, illuminé par quelques torches, lui rappelant les cachots de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce circulaire et sombre, Voldemort éclaira la pièce d'un geste et lui et sa compagne se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce qui était dans l'obscurité. Eléa s'était arrêtée et observait le lieu où elle se trouvait, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Voldemort qui l'appela à les rejoindre. Quand elle arriva à leur niveau, ils s'écartèrent pour lui laisser une vision nette de ce qu'il cachaient. _

_Le visage d'Eléa se figea, imitant le sang dans ses veines. Son corps entier se crispa à la vue de l'individu qui se tenait devant elle, le regard larmoyant. Elle commença à trembler de tout son corps et avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir tant le choc était grand. Une rage commençait à remonter du plus profond de son être. Voldemort la regardait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il pouvait sentir toute la colère dont elle était imprégnée. Il s'avança vers elle, ses yeux rougeâtres hypnotisant la Mangemort qui se tenait devant lui. Il lui caressa le visage d'une main froide et fit passer son autre main dans le dos d'Eléa, la serrant contre lui. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait, bien qu'elle sentit à son aura qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans cette approche. Il saisit la baguette magique de la jeune femme qui était dans la poche de son jean et la lui glissa dans sa main en lui susurrant à l'oreille : « Première leçon, la vengeance est une incroyable source de pouvoir… »_

_Il se détacha d'elle et la laissa encore tremblante, seule, face à sa victime. Elle se tourna vers le regard encourageant d'Eilane qui s'apprêtait à la quitter à son tour pour rejoindre son amant un peu plus loin dans la pièce._

_Eléa resta quelques secondes devant l'homme enchaîné au mur et reprit son calme. Sa respiration était à présent normale, seul son regard trahissait la noirceur de ses pensées. Elle libéra l'homme qui se traîna à genoux devant elle._

_« Eléa… Eléa, je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir… », implora-t-il._

_« Comment oses-tu encore m'adresser la parole ? » explosa-t-elle._

_« Cela va faire un an maintenant… »_

_« Un an… », dit-elle pensive. « Un an que ton orgueil de Moldu m'a enlevé ma mère… », siffla-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. « Un an qu'elle n'est plus à mes côtés, un an que je suis en Angleterre, un an que je regrette de ne pas t'avoir tué… »_

_Il la dévisagea en découvrant toute l'horreur de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter que la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui était la même qu'il y avait un an. Son regard était dur et froid, elle ne ressemblait plus à sa mère et bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais bien entendus, jamais il ne l'avait entendue lui parler aussi sèchement._

_Elle le regarda et pointa sa baguette vers son abdomen en prononçant la formule du Doloris aussi religieusement qu'un mot sacré. L'homme se plia en deux et hurla de douleur sous les yeux cruels d'Eléa qui se délectait comme l'année précédente de ce spectacle. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne repartirait pas avec la mémoire effacée, il ne repartirait pas tout court. Elle tourna autour de lui lentement tel un félin guettant sa proie, pointant sa baguette vers sa tête, vers ses jambes, vers sa poitrine, lançant des sortilèges de plus en plus fort, ne laissant aucun répit à sa victime. Plus il criait et plus Eléa sentait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction et de puissance. Il était à sa merci et elle se régalait de cette domination meurtrière._

_Elle jeta un œil au couple qui se tenait dans l'obscurité, Eilane était assise sur Voldemort, dos à lui, une de ses mains pétrissait sa poitrine alors que l'autre s'aventurait dans l'intimité de sa compagne, ils la regardaient fixement, et semblaient très excités de la voir torturer le Moldu._

_Elle détacha ses yeux du couple et les reposa sur l'homme qui reprenait sa respiration. Cela ne lui suffisait pas, elle voulait le voir souffrir plus. Beaucoup plus. Il lui devait de la souffrance et elle lui ferait payer le prix fort._

_Elle le fit lever, ses jambes tremblaient, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il savait que la mort l'attendait mais il ne savait pas quand. _

_Elle le plaqua contre la paroi glaciale de la pièce et le fit tournoyer sur lui même comme les aiguilles d'une montre à une vitesse vertigineuse, puis s'amusa à lui taillader le corps à distance, lentement, jouant avec sa baguette comme d'un bistouri. L'homme criait tellement qu'il finit par n'avoir plus de voix. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le sol était maculé de sang, tout comme les vêtements d'Eléa et l'homme épuisé avait perdu connaissance plusieurs fois. La colère d'Eléa s'était atténuée et elle le regardait à présent avec dégoût. Il la supplia à nouveau à mi-voix, étranglé par les sanglots._

_Eléa soupira. « Je m'ennuie maintenant », dit-elle simplement comme un enfant qui en a marre de s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet._

_Elle leva sa baguette en visant la gorge de l'homme et fit un mouvement sec et violent. Sous le choc, le sang gicla sur la Mangemort et la tête de l'homme roula aux côtés du corps inerte qui venait de s'écrouler._

_

* * *

_

Privet Drive, jeudi 31 juillet 1997

_« Harry,_

_Je suis sûre que tu penses probablement que je n'ai pas le droit de t'écrire mais je t'en prie, ne jette pas cette lettre au vu de ces premiers mots… Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé Harry, je ne voulais pas que les choses prennent un tel tournant mais je te demande de tout cœur de me pardonner et de me faire confiance. Il m'est trop risqué de t'en dire davantage dans cette lettre, mon avenir est incertain mais j'espère que l'on se reverra prochainement. Cette journée est spéciale pour moi, difficile mais décisive. Essaie de penser à moi ce soir si tu en as le temps et l'envie… De mon côté, je pense chaque jour à toi et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui. Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire Harry malgré les circonstances. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

Hermione. » 

Harry froissa avec colère la lettre. Il en fit une petite boule qu'il jeta à travers sa chambre avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses bagages qu'il finissait de boucler. Il ferma avec difficulté la lourde malle et pria Hedwige, qui hululait dans sa cage, de se tenir calmement le temps du voyage.

"Tu es prêt ?" aboya l'Oncle Vernon depuis le rez-de-chaussée." Le train ne va pas t'attendre !"

"Je descends dans une minute", répondit Harry en jetant un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Il alla ramasser la lettre d'Hermione près de son lit, la déplia et la défroissa tant bien que mal avant de la fourrer dans la poche de son jean. Il traîna d'une main sa lourde malle et porta de l'autre la cage d'Hedwige, et il descendit avec fracas l'escalier afin de rejoindre son Oncle et sa Tante qui l'attendaient près de la voiture. Son cousin, affalé devant la télé, lui jeta un regard mauvais mais Harry préféra l'ignorer et il sortit avec hâte de la maison, heureux de retourner enfin dans le monde des Sorciers.

A son arrivée, il fut accueilli chaleureusement sur le quai par une Molly Weasley plus que démonstrative qui lui expliqua d'une manière volubile et expansive que Ron et Ginny n'avaient pas pu venir le chercher avec elle car ils n'avaient pas tenu leurs promesses de la veille de ranger leurs chambres. Cette pensée fit sourire Harry et l'évocation de son meilleur ami et de sa petite amie, qu'il allait retrouver à présent dans quelques minutes, lui réchauffa son cœur endeuillé.

"J'ai failli oublier !" s'exclama soudainement Molly s'arrêtant net alors qu'Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans. "Bon anniversaire mon chéri !"

Elle l'étouffa à nouveau dans ses bras et il la remercia, la tête enfouie dans la poitrine généreuse de la matriarche. Elle prit la cage d'Edwige dans le but d'aider quelque peu Harry et ils se rendirent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur afin de rentrer au Terrier par poudre de cheminette.

Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient gardé contact tout le mois juillet en s'écrivant presque tous les jours. Harry avait soutenu Ron qui avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de Luna et il avait écrit des lettres d'amour à Ginny aussi enflammées que désespérées d'être aussi loin d'elle. Il allait passer quinze jours au Terrier avant de rejoindre Grimmault Place et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. Il fut incapable de dire si ce fut le frère ou la sœur qui lui sauta dans les bras en premier mais il fut étouffé successivement par l'un et l'autre puis par les deux en même temps. Ginny s'attarda dans ses bras sous les regards attendris de Molly et Ron, ce dernier paraissant tout à coup un peu triste.

"Viens t'asseoir mon chéri !" déclara finalement Molly avant de se mettre à préparer des limonades rafraîchissantes pour tout le monde.

"J'ai fait des cookies au chocolat !" s'exclama Ginny avec une pointe de fierté et Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé." C'est vrai Harry ! C'est moi qui les ai fait !"

"Je te crois", répondit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Ron. "Avec de la magie ou pas ?"demanda-t-il toujours amusé.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors qu'Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Molly leur apporta les boissons avec une mine réjouie, réellement heureuse que les rires soient revenus dans sa maison, puis elle les laissa se retrouver tous les trois.

"Bon anniversaire Harry !" s'exclama finalement Ginny faisant apparaître une petite bougie qu'Harry souffla avant d'être gratifié d'un baiser.

"Bon anniversaire Harry", déclara à son tour Ron avec un large sourire. "Maman a prévu quelque chose pour toi ce soir… Un repas avec des cadeaux…"

"On a l'interdiction de te les offrir avant ce soir," ajouta Ginny avec une moue boudeuse.

"C'est parfait ce soir", répondit Harry. "Vous m'avez manqué, je me sens vraiment chez moi ici… Hermione m'a écrit," ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

"Oh…", déclara Ginny avec une petite grimace.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?" demanda plus sombrement Ron.

Harry sortit la lettre de la poche arrière de son jean et la tendit à ses amis qui lurent silencieusement le message.

"Tu avais pensé à la jeter, hein ?" déclara finalement Ron retournant dans sa main la lettre froissée. "Si ça avait été moi, je l'aurais brûlée…"

"Ron…," tempéra Ginny. "Hermione est la sœur d'Harry…"

"Si tu m'avais fait un coup pareil, je t'aurais reniée," ajouta Ron d'un ton dur. "Elle est désolée ? Elle ne nous a même pas écrit à nous ! Elle est désolée pour Luna aussi !"

"Ron… Elle ne le sait peut-être pas…", fit remarquer Ginny essayant de calmer son frère qui était en train de s'emporter.

"Elle ne voulait pas que les choses prennent un tel tournant ?" continua Ron réellement hors de lui." Il fallait y penser à deux fois avant de rejoindre les Mangemorts ! Son avenir est incertain ? Sa journée difficile ? Et bla, bla ! On s'en fout de sa vie, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient se plaindre à présent ! Qu'elle aille se faire voir !"

"Ron ! Arrête maintenant !" intervint Ginny en élevant le ton. "Luna était mon amie aussi, je ne comprends pas Hermione non plus et je suis déçue qu'elle ne m'ait pas écrit également mais c'est inutile d'en rajouter, je ne crois pas qu'Harry ait envie d'entendre ça le jour de son anniversaire…"

"Tu vas lui pardonner ?" demanda finalement Ron qui s'était calmé devant le regard dans le vide de son ami.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit sincèrement Harry en haussant les épaules." Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas, je suis trop déçu par son comportement. Je crois que si je l'avais aujourd'hui en face de moi, j'hésiterais entre la gifler ou l'ignorer…"

"Moi, c'est tout vu !" répondit Ron.

"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour elle, Ron ? Pour eux deux ? Est-ce que Dumbledore va les autoriser à revenir à Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir y revenir ? Est-ce qu'ils la laisseront revenir ?" demanda Harry.

"Je m'en fous", répondit Ron d'un air renfrogné.

"Je voudrais m'en foutre aussi", ajouta Harry. "Mais je ne peux pas… C'est ma sœur et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle et au fait que je ne la reverrai peut-être plus…"

"Ne dis pas ça Harry, je comprends ce que tu ressens…", déclara Ginny posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. "Je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore va faire en sorte qu'ils reviennent à Poudlard et à l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne peut pas les laisser aux prises de Vous-Savez-Qui, il ne peut pas Le laisser gagner…"

"J'espère…", souffla Harry déposant un baiser sur la tête de Ginny.

Ils restèrent ensuite quelques secondes silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées respectives, puis Ron et Ginny aidèrent Harry à s'installer dans la chambre de Ron et ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi tous les trois à rire dans le jardin alors qu'Harry avait entrepris d'initier ses amis à jouer au Croquet.

Le soir, Arthur Weasley rentra plus tôt du Ministère de la Magie et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur Voldemort auxquelles le patriarche ne put malheureusement pas répondre mais il s'efforça de rassurer quelque peu Harry sur le sort probable d'Hermione. Le repas en l'honneur d'Harry fut une réussite et ce dernier fut réellement ému quand toute la famille lui offrit des cadeaux.

"Harry…", chuchota Ron dans l'obscurité alors qu'ils venaient de se coucher. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet après-midi, je ne voulais pas m'emporter…"

"Ne t'en fais pas Ron, c'est pas grave, je comprends," le rassura Harry. "Je sais qu'Hermione te manque aussi, et je sais que tu es aussi en colère que moi, sinon plus…"

Ron ne répondit pas et bientôt Harry entendit son ami ronfler et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Au bout d'une demi-heure à chercher en vain le sommeil, il se leva et sortit silencieusement de la chambre, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre la chambre de Ginny. Il y entra doucement et serra les dents en fermant les yeux quand il entendit la porte légèrement grincer. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de Ginny et la regarda dormir d'un air attendri. Elle s'agita brusquement et ouvrit finalement les yeux avant de se redresser soudainement.

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda-t-elle légèrement affolée.

"Shhh, rien… Je n'arrive pas à dormir c'est tout et tu m'as trop manqué", chuchota-t-il doucement. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…"

"Menteur…", soupira-t-elle en se décalant afin de l'inviter auprès d'elle.

Il se coucha près d'elle et elle passa une main sous son tee-shirt tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi…"

Elle décida de lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué et sans crier gare, elle grimpa sur lui et l'aida à enlever son tee-shirt. Elle l'embrassa profondément, jouant avec sa langue demandeuse, avant de descendre dans son cou, son torse, son ventre, sentant son érection grandir par ses assauts délibérés. Elle descendit plus bas, glissa ses pouces de chaque côté de son boxer qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire glisser le long de ses jambes, dévoilant une érection ferme et vigoureuse.

"Et si tes parents nous entendent…", s'inquiéta Harry dont la respiration venait de s'accélérer.

"Tu as intérêt à être silencieux…", répondit-elle un sourire significatif au coin des lèvres avant de prendre son sexe dressé dans sa bouche.

Harry étouffa un cri de surprise et de satisfaction, serrant de toutes ses forces le drap en coton bleu tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ginny suça et lécha avidement le sexe d'Harry quelques minutes avant de se redresser et enlever d'un geste rapide sa chemise de nuit et sa culotte dans le même mouvement. Elle se coucha à nouveau sur Harry et tout en se frottant contre son sexe toujours plus dur, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, sentant le Gryffondor à bout de patience sous elle. N'en pouvant réellement plus, Harry inversa les positions et la renversa afin de se retrouver à son tour sur elle. Il embrassa et suça quelques instants ses mamelons durs tout en introduisant directement deux doigts dans le vagin humide de Ginny qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

"Shhh…", intervint Harry écarquillant les yeux tout en posant son autre main sur la bouche de sa petite amie.

Ils s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes, écoutant le silence régnant dans le Terrier, puis Harry reprit le va et vient de ses doigts dans l'intimité de la rouquine tout en effleurant habilement son clitoris. Ginny écarta finalement davantage les cuisses et Harry s'invita à l'intérieur, la pénétrant doucement et lentement avant de lui offrir des coups de reins plus puissants et plus rapides la faisant haleter. Il étouffa son cri de jouissance par un baiser long et profond avant de se vider à son tour en elle et s'effondrer, reput, dans les bras de sa petite amie. Ils reprirent progressivement tous les deux une respiration normale et Harry se retira enfin de Ginny pour s'étendre à ses côtés alors que la rouquine, qui frissonnait légèrement par l'activité récente, remit sa chemise de nuit avant de se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

"Harry, ne t'endors pas, il faut que tu retournes te coucher…"

Mais les deux amants ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Août 1978

_Eléa regardait d'un air absent l'eau qui coulait dans le lavabo et qui au contact de ses mains se teintait de rouge. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et curieusement elle n'eut pas la nausée. Elle était juste triste. Elle continua de frotter ses mains pour faire disparaître le sang frais mais incrusté sous ses longs ongles avant de s'attaquer aux traces rouges sur son visage. Une larme coula sur sa joue entraînant avec elle un sillon rougeâtre. Elle soupira, reprit le savon disposé à sa droite pour y frotter encore ses mains._

_La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Eilane rentra, s'appuya contre le meuble du lavabo, dos à la faïence et faisait pratiquement face à Eléa qui ne la regardait pas. Elles restèrent un moment en silence, avant qu'Eléa, tremblante, ne fasse tomber le coton qu'elle s'apprêtait à appliquer sur son visage. Eilane se baissa pour le ramasser, le passa sous l'eau et saisit le visage d'Eléa pour effacer les marques meurtrières avec la douceur d'une mère. Elle ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait ressenti et de ne pas l'assumer, honte de la tristesse sans raison apparente qui avait prit possession de son cœur._

_« C'est normal de ressentir cela », dit à voix basse la jeune femme aux yeux de bronze._

_« Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens », répondit Eléa avec un rire amer._

_« Je sais… c'est confus n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tué quelqu'un, un Moldu certes, mais c'est un meurtre, et tu y as pris beaucoup de plaisir… »_

_« Je n'ai pas été la seule apparemment », répliqua-t-elle froidement en se passant une serviette de toilette sur le visage._

_« C'était très excitant… Le plaisir et le pouvoir que tu ressentais se dégageaient comme des ondes jusqu'à nous… impossible de résister… » Elle regarda Eléa avec un sourire presque innocent avant de reprendre : « Tout ce pouvoir que tu as ressenti, le plaisir que tu as pris, nous pouvons le décupler… t'apprendre à maîtriser des forces dont tu ignores même l'existence, il suffit de te laisser aller à tes désirs, ne te renie pas, fais les choses sans retenue et tu n'en seras que satisfaite et plus puissante encore que tu ne l'es déjà. »_

_Eléa resta pensive quelques minutes avant de reprendre :_

_« J'ai ressenti ce pouvoir, ce plaisir… Mais explique-moi pourquoi je suis si triste ? C'est quoi ? Ma conscience ? »_

_Eilane la regarda dans les yeux et prit quelques minutes de réflexion._

_« Je ne crois pas que tu sois triste d'avoir tué cet homme, au contraire tu y as pris trop de plaisir… Je pense que tu es triste parce que pendant des années tu as maudi cet homme, responsable de la mort de ta mère… Ce soir tu t'es vengée, tu as classé l'histoire, et tu es triste parce que tu as peur de l'oublier, de ne plus penser à elle… » Eléa la dévisageait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en elle, et chaque mot qu'elle utilisait avait l'effet de petits poignards. « Tu ne l'oublieras pas Eléa, tu feras enfin ton deuil, c'est tout. »_

_Eléa pleura à nouveau quelques minutes avant de se reprendre et d'acquiescer. Elle avait raison, elle avait enfin réussi à tuer ce salaud et elle pourrait enfin vivre sans ce poids sur les épaules. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit disparaître les marques de sang et réajusta son chemisier seyant qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine avantageuse._

_« On devrait y aller, Lucius doit être déjà là », dit la Vélane, « à moins que tu veuilles que je le fasse patienter ? » ajouta-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres._

_Eléa se tourna vivement vers elle._

_« Tu commences à m'agacer à tourner autour de lui comme ça », s'emporta-t-elle._

_« Oh… Jalouse avec ça », se moqua-t-elle._

_« Je ne plaisante pas Eilane, ne joue pas à ça avec moi… Que dirais-tu si j'allumais le Maître comme tu le fais avec Lucius ? » _

_« Mmmh… je crois que je trouverai cela très excitant », rétorqua-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain, alors qu'Eléa faillit s'étouffer de surprise._

_Eléa retrouva Lucius dans le grand salon en compagnie d'autres Mangemorts, Severus, les frères Lestranges, Bellatrix. Elle rejoignit Lucius au coin du feu, l'enlaça et l'embrassa langoureusement._

_« J'ai appris que tu avais eu droit à un beau cadeau… »_

_« Oui », ronronna-t-elle toujours dans ses bras._

_« Tu t'es régalée paraît-il », s'amusa-t-il._

_Elle se recula un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire aguicheur._

_« Beaucoup… » Elle s'avança à son oreille. « Ca me fait une effet incroyable… Il va falloir que tu me fasses l'amour toute la nuit… »_

_Les yeux de Lucius se mirent à briller de malice._

_« Rien de mieux que l'adrénaline », chuchota-t-il._

_Bellatrix les regarda d'un air mauvais et s'approcha d'eux._

_« On peut savoir pourquoi tu étais en retard ? Le Maître déteste ça ! » cracha-t-elle._

_« J'étais-là… Je me remettais juste du cadeau que le Maître m'a fait… » Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et alla discuter avec Severus sous le regard haineux de sa rivale._

_Après quelques minutes, le silence se fit brusquement lorsque Voldemort et Eilane entrèrent, enveloppant la pièce de leur puissance. Après une légère révérence, elle le remercia télépathiquement pour le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait et lui adressa même, à sa grande surprise, un sourire._

_Ce qu'elle avait fait avant la réunion l'avait complètement extasié et la conversation avec Eilane avait changé quelque peu sa vision des choses, sa soif de pouvoir venait de croître de façon prodigieuse. Voldemort était puissant et il venait de l'inclure dans le cercle élitiste de ses Mangemorts de premier rang, elle était sa favorite et elle voulait apprendre à ses côtés. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle croyait vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait et était prête à le servir._

_

* * *

_

_L'aube se levait à peine quand Eléa eut fini sa première tasse de thé, assise sur la baquette de la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de se détendre, elle n'avait pas sommeil, pourtant la nuit avait été longue. La réunion avec le Maître s'était éternisée, Il tenait absolument à ce que la mission soit réussie et avait tout misé sur la jeunesse de ses dernières recrues de Premier Rang. Ils avaient vu en détails tous les plans de la demeure, les alentours, les protections magiques, elle était rentrée tard avec son amant qui était resté avec elle, assouvissant ses moindres désirs. Elle s'était ensuite assoupie auprès de lui, mais s'était vite réveillée en pleine forme et n'avait pas eu le courage de réveiller son amant qui dormait si paisiblement._

_Elle se leva et alla en silence à la cuisine pour se refaire un thé et peut-être grignoter quelque chose. Elle fit chauffer de l'eau d'un coup de baguette magique et commença à manger un peu de chocolat, elle essaya d'attraper une assiette qui lui glissa des mains et se brisa bruyamment. Eléa étouffa un juron et prononça un « reparo » avant de servir son thé et déguster son morceau de chocolat au lait qu'elle aimait tant. Elle sentit les bras de son amant l'entourer, il l'embrassa et elle se retourna pour lui faire face, lui glissant un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche accompagné de baisers._

_« Je suis désolé chéri, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave amour… »_

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes dans le silence avant de s'asseoir devant un copieux petit déjeuner.

_« Je te sens différente… plus épanouie… »_

_« C'est ce que je ressens aussi, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… »_

_« Peut-être le cadeau du Maître… »_

_« Ou la nuit que tu m'as fait passer », ajouta-t-elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. « Je suis contente que tu passes plus de temps avec moi… J'espère que cela ne te pose pas trop de problèmes… »_

_« Non, Narcissa sait de quoi il retourne », dit-il amer._

_« Et ton père ? »_

_« Vu la position privilégiée que tu as au sein des Mangemorts, il n'a rien à dire… Le Maître attend beaucoup de toi, tu en es consciente ? »_

_« Oui, je sais », dit-elle sombrement. « J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a vu le jour de mon initiation… »_

_« Tu le sauras un jour… N'y pense pas pour l'instant.. »_

_« Ok… Tu sais quand aura lieu la mission ? »_

_« Non, on ne sait jamais. Tu le sentiras… Je vais prendre une douche », dit-il en se levant avant de se retourner vers elle en levant un sourcil. « Il te faut un carton d'invitation ? »_

_Eléa explosa de rire et suivit son amant dans la salle de bain pour une douche longue et mouvementée._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, jeudi 31 juillet 1997

Les trois derniers jours avaient été consacrés à la préparation de la mission de ce soir et Eléa n'avait pas lésiné sur la répétition des sorts d'attaque et de défense. Lucius lui avait assez répété qu'ils auraient peut-être à s'en servir et elle s'était chargée de former les deux adolescents à une riposte rapide et une attaque nécessaire en cas d'embuscade. Hermione avait agi en véritable guerrière depuis l'annonce de la mission, parlant peu, agissant davantage et s'isolant lors de ses moments libres. Draco avait fait part à Eléa de ses inquiétudes concernant l'attitude d'Hermione mais Eléa avait tenté de le rassurer en lui assurant qu'elle irait certainement mieux une fois la mission accomplie. Draco n'avait pas paru complètement convaincu mais il s'était contenté de cette explication, observant en ce jour J, d'un air inquiet, Hermione qui répétait inlassablement les différents sorts, ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà et les nouveaux que lui avait appris Eléa.

"Déjà 22h… "Elle observait les étoiles scintiller depuis le pallier du manoir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses pensées dirigées vers les astres lumineux. Elle entendit quelqu'un approcher et elle reconnut le pas de Draco. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le mur et attendit quelques secondes avant de parler.

"Ca va bébé ?"

"A ton avis…", répondit-elle ne le regardant pas.

Il soupira et poursuivit.

"Mon père voudrait savoir le nom exact de ta ville, où sont enterrés tes parents, pour le Portoloin…"

"Qui a-t-il encore réussi à corrompre pour qu'on puisse emprunter un Portoloin sans être repérés ?"répondit-elle d'un ton dur fixant toujours le ciel étoilé.

Draco ne répondit pas et il ne tenta pas à s'engager dans une polémique qui pourrait mal se terminer. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle réponde, fixant lui aussi les étoiles et ayant tout à coup une envie furieuse de se fumer une cigarette.

"Hatfield", répondit-elle enfin. "C'est au Nord de Londres."

"Merci", dit-il laconiquement avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Une heure s'écoula et elle parut une éternité à Hermione qui avait fini par s'asseoir sur une petite marche. Le stress commençait à se faire sentir et elle avait l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Eléa l'avait rejoint quelques minutes et s'était assise à ses côtés, mais elle avait respecté son besoin de silence et s'était contentée de lui prendre brièvement la main avant de finalement y déposer un baiser et la laisser à nouveau seule. Eléa avait retrouvé Lucius dans leur chambre qui consultait la carte de leur destination et elle entama la conversation sur un ton qui se voulait conciliant.

"Lucius, ça va être difficile pour Hermione ce soir, j'aimerais que tu essaies d'être un peu plus gentil avec elle…"

"Je suis gentil avec elle !" se défendit Lucius sur un ton outré. "Je m'efforce de lui demander parfois si elle va bien et si, si…"

"Je te demande ce soir d'être particulièrement compréhensif envers elle, c'est tout ! Ok ?"

"Ok", marmonna Lucius retournant son attention sur ses parchemins."On part dans dix minutes, va dire _gentiment_ à ta fille de se préparer…"

* * *

Aux alentours de 23h18, Lucius signala le départ imminent de leur équipe vers un Portoloin prévu au cœur de Little Hangleton. Leur progression vers leur moyen de transport se déroula dans un silence lourd et pesant qu'Eléa tenta de rompre à plusieurs reprises sans succès.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite bourgade voisine de Hatfield et entreprirent de faire les trois kilomètres restants à pieds. Eléa détestait l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux quatre et elle donna un coup de coude discret à Lucius qui lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Elle lui répondit par un de ces regards lourds de signification et il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de se racler la gorge.

"Hermione… Tu peux confirmer qu'on est sur le bon chemin ?" lui demanda Lucius sur un ton exagérément aimable et mielleux et ce fut au tour d'Eléa de lever les yeux au ciel.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione désigna un panneau indiquant la direction de Hatfield sans un regard au père de Draco.

"Draco m'a dit qu'il t'avait montré quelques tours de magie noire", poursuivit Lucius qui essayait à présent lamentablement de faire la conversation. "C'est une bonne initiative, si tu es intéressée, je pourrais te montrer quelques formules très intéressantes en la matière."

"Bien sûr", répondit Hermione se forçant à sourire à Lucius, avançant un peu la tête pour l'apercevoir à côté d'Eléa. "Si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé à coucher avec ma mère !"

Eléa faillit s'étouffer et Draco lui jeta un regard surpris alors que Lucius, plus qu'abasourdi par la réaction de la jeune sorcière, fut incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et il se renfrogna en bougonnant.

"Ces Moldus sont stupides", déclara Lucius sur un ton à nouveau venimeux, désignant un panneau céder le passage à l'entrée de Hatfield.

"Personne ne vous demande votre avis sur leur façon de vivre", répondit vivement Hermione. "Vous ne croyez pas que s'ils pouvaient nous voir, ils trouveraient que voler sur des balais avec des robes de carnaval est stupide également !"

"Moins stupide que de s'abrutir devant une boîte carrée dans laquelle des andouilles s'époumonent à longueur de journée en tout cas !" répondit-il élevant le ton.

"Ca s'appelle l'évolution des technologies modernes ! Ils ont dépassé le stade du journal papier eux au moins !"

"On reparlera de l'évolution technologique quand ces abrutis de Moldus auront maîtrisé l'art du transplanage jeune demoiselle !"

"Essayez de construire _sans magie_ un A320 capable de prouesses techniques formidables et on pourra débattre c'est évident !"

Eléa soupira d'exaspération et changea de place avec sa fille, commençant à avoir mal à la tête d'entendre les chamailleries de sa fille et de son amant alors qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de leurs débats stériles. Elle attrapa finalement le bras de Draco et accéléra le pas avec le jeune Serpentard lançant à Hermione et Lucius, toujours occupés à se chamailler :

"Cimetière droit devant, à 300 mètres, on s'y retrouve !"

Lucius et Hermione rejoignirent Eléa et Draco, déjà dans le petit cimetière, en train d'attendre patiemment le reste de leur fine équipe.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire carrière dans le monde des Moldus puisque tu sembles autant l'apprécier et le regretter Hermione ? On ne te regrettera pas nous, rassure-toi !"

"Parlez pour vous ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi insensible et égoïste que vous !"

Eléa et Draco avaient les bras croisés, ils se tenaient côte à côte d'un air blasé et finalement agacé. Eléa se racla la gorge bruyamment, espérant faire cesser leurs bavardages inutiles.

"Je vous signale juste comme ça qu'on n'a pas toute la nuit, qu'une mission nous attend et que si vous continuez à crier comme ça, on va finir par se faire repérer…"

"C'est elle/lui qui a commencé !" s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Hermione et Lucius en pointant un doigt accusateur l'un vers l'autre, et Eléa leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione, "où se trouvent les tombes de tes parents ?" demanda-t-elle, prenant la direction des opérations.

"Là-bas, près du saule pleureur…", murmura Hermione, réalisant enfin ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Ils approchèrent en silence du lieu désigné par la jeune sorcière, et Hermione s'avança un peu plus, se recueillant sur les tombes de ses parents alors que Lucius, Draco et Eléa lui laissèrent ce bref moment de recueillement d'un air compréhensif. Elle se retourna finalement et acquiesça tristement, laissant s'avancer le petit groupe alors que Lucius prit la suite de la direction des opérations.

"Je me charge de déterrer les cercueils et les remonter à la surface…"

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir…", se mit à gémir doucement Hermione reculant d'un pas et sentant tout à coup une nausée la saisir.

"Hermione…", commença Eléa qui fut interrompue par Hermione qui se justifia rapidement.

"Je m'éloigne, juste le temps qu'il déterre les cercueils, ok ? Juste pendant ce temps… S'il vous plaît…"

Lucius acquiesça et Hermione se réfugia en tremblant près d'un vieux chêne, à quelques tombes de là. Draco la rejoignit mais il ne tenta pas un rapprochement et se contenta de s'appuyer le dos contre le tronc du vieil arbre. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se réfugia dans ses bras et il l'entoura d'un geste protecteur tout en lui embrassant ses cheveux parfumés à la vanille.

"Hermione ?" tenta Eléa quelques minutes plus tard. "C'est fait, on t'attend…"

Eléa attendit qu'Hermione réagisse ou dise quelque chose mais la jeune sorcière resta dans les bras de Draco, tournant sa tête de façon à ne pas rencontrer le regard de sa mère. Draco fit un petit signe de tête à Eléa et cette dernière s'éloigna d'un air entendu, rejoignant Lucius qui observait les scellés sur les cercueils.

"Bébé", commença Draco," plus vite on en aura fini et plus vite on pourra enterrer à nouveau tes parents pour les laisser reposer en paix, et rentrer au manoir…"

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir Draco…", trembla Hermione dont la voix tressaillait. "Je ne vais pas pouvoir ouvrir ces cercueils et voir leurs corps en décomposition…"

"Tu ne verras rien… Tu n'auras juste qu'à les ouvrir et on fera le reste, on cherchera la carte…", la rassura Draco."On y va ?"

Elle croisa son regard et il se pencha afin de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle acquiesça et il lui prit la main avant de se diriger lentement vers les deux cercueils à présent à l'air libre. Elle cessa de respirer quelques secondes en voyant les deux objets mortuaires et Draco lui serra plus fort la main alors qu'ils rejoignaient Lucius et Eléa. Hermione lâcha finalement la main de Draco et elle tomba à genoux devant les deux coffres en acajou, avançant une main tremblante pour toucher l'un des deux en face d'elle.

"Lequel dois-je d'abord ouvrir ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

"On ne sait pas dans lequel se trouve la carte. Alors le mieux je suppose, c'est que tu commences par celui-ci", répondit Lucius en désignant le cercueil à la droite d'Hermione.

Eléa s'avança avant de s'accroupir à côté de sa fille.

"Hermione, le sang est la clé… Ton grand-père a dû mettre une protection de sang je pense…"

"Non, c'est trop simple, trop prévisible et trop facile à contourner depuis qu'il sait que tu es revenue", déclara Hermione les yeux dans le vide." Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qu'on est en train de faire, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible et il ne l'a pas envisagé. Il n'y a qu'une seule protection possible pour que je sois la seule à pouvoir ouvrir ces cercueils… Le sang est peut-être la clé, mais l'amour lie tout, l'amour est le lien et le fil conducteur à tout. Et il n'y a que moi qui les aimais autant…"

Sur ces mots, elle se releva et passa entre les deux bières, se mettant face à celle de droite. Elle passa ses mains sur les rebords du cercueil, permettant son ouverture et elle sentit une chaleur envahir ses mains avant de s'insinuer dans tout son corps en même temps qu'un cliquetis discret lui permis d'entrouvrir le coffre renfermant le corps de son père adoptif.

"Lucius…", souffla Eléa en voyant qu'Hermione avait rempli la part de son contrat.

Lucius acquiesça et s'approcha, glissant à son tour ses mains sous le couvercle du cercueil alors qu'Eléa prit doucement Hermione par les épaules pour l'éloigner. Elle la confia à Draco qui l'entoura de ses bras et rejoignit Lucius pour l'aider à fouiller l'intérieur du cercueil.

Le dos contre la poitrine de Draco, Hermione observait les étoiles, ses mains dans celles de son petit ami, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Quand elle vit Eléa revenir vers elle avec un air désespéré et désolé, elle ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de rassembler quelques forces pour continuer et achever le boulot.

"On est trop stupides", déclara Hermione avec une voix plus assurée. "La carte se trouve dans le cercueil de ma mère, on aurait dû commencer par là, c'était logique…"

Elle se détacha de la chaleur apaisante de Draco et se dirigea sans ciller vers le cercueil de gauche, reproduisant les mêmes gestes et sentant la même chaleur, mais cette fois plus intense, l'envelopper. Les sensations qui l'envahirent furent décuplées et revigorantes, elle se sentit tout à coup dans un état d'euphorie proche de l'extase tandis que le couvercle du cercueil lui parut plus léger. Cette sensation de bien être, proche d'une jouissance physique, la dégoûta alors qu'Eléa l'éloignait à nouveau et qu'elle pensait à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, acte d'une morbidité extrême dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir accomplir un jour. Elle ne sut pas si elle devait haïr Voldemort ou Dumbledore pour ça, et elle décida de détester les deux sorciers à cet instant précis. Elle entendit une exclamation de triomphe et comprit que Lucius avait enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Draco parut soulagé mais son expression se figea quand il suivit le regard apeuré d'Hermione et ils virent s'approcher des policiers Moldus armés. Le gardien avait fini par donner l'alerte en entendant des bruits inhabituels nocturnes dans ce petit cimetière de banlieue d'ordinaire trop calme, et cinq policiers en uniformes se tenaient à présent, armes aux poings, face à eux leur ordonnant de lever les mains sans faire un geste. Eléa et Lucius, habitués à davantage de contretemps fâcheux de ce genre, réagirent au quart de tour et Eléa évita de justesse un coup de feu tandis que Lucius tua deux policiers coup sur coup avec sa baguette magique. Choquée, Hermione fut incapable de bouger. Elle voulut crier non à cette folie meurtrière qui ne semblait pas affecter outre mesure sa mère et Lucius, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sa baguette resta collée au fond de sa poche et elle regarda d'un air incrédule Draco jeter un endoloris à un des policiers. Elle ne semblait même pas consciente du danger qu'elle courait à rester pétrifiée et regarder ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne vit pas venir Lucius qui la poussa soudainement et brusquement, saisissant son poignet et la forçant à se baisser alors qu'il se mit devant elle pour la protéger. Alors que les sorts fusaient et que les coups de feu sifflaient, un policier dérapa et elle se prit de la poussière en plein visage. A genoux, elle fut aveuglée quelques instants et tâtonna autour d'elle avant de finalement se frotter les yeux et se relever. Elle regarda devant elle et étouffa un cri horrifié quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était devant le cercueil ouvert de sa mère. Elle recula de deux pas et ferma les yeux, se retournant en tremblant et essayant d'ignorer les deux trous béants à la place des yeux qui l'avaient fixée et les vers qui sortaient de chaque extrémité de sa défunte mère. Elle savait que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Sept mois après le décès tragique de ses parents dans une explosion, il ne restait rien d'eux dans ces deux boîtes en acajou…

Deux de leurs opposants étaient encore debout. L'un fut particulièrement rapide et un coup de feu supplémentaire retentit faisant sursauter Hermione, la sortant de ses pensées morbides et horribles, tandis que Draco, voulant éviter le second policier, trébucha contre une racine et chuta. Elle entendit Lucius crier et comprit qu'il était touché. Eléa tua le responsable avant d'accourir aux côtés de son amant. Le dernier policier encore debout se retourna et braqua Hermione. Tout s'accéléra soudainement et elle eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passa.

"Hermione !" hurla Draco. "Bouge, fais quelque chose !"

Le Serpentard se releva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à sa petite amie qu'il poussa en même temps qu'un dernier coup de feu se fit entendre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux lourdement sur le sol.

_"Avada Kedavra_ !" cria Draco mettant hors d'état de nuire le dernier policier qu'il tua sur le coup.

Elle avait une respiration irrégulière et saccadée, et un goût de terre et de sang dans la bouche qu'elle pensa également sorti de son imagination.

"Hermione ! Ca va ? Tu es blessée bébé ?"

"Tu… tu l'as tué…", souffla-t-elle encore sous le choc.

"C'était toi ou lui ! Il t'a tiré dessus Hermione ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi ?"

"Tu l'as tué…," répéta-t-elle toujours allongée par terre, fermant les yeux et sentant les larmes couler jusqu'à ses oreilles, laissant des traces sur son visage sali par la poussière qu'elle s'était prise un peu plus tôt.

Draco resta quelques minutes assis par terre à reprendre ses esprits et il aida Hermione à se relever avant de se diriger vers Lucius et Eléa.

"Ton père est blessé Draco", déclara Eléa.

"Ce n'est rien !" se défendit Lucius en tenant son bras douloureux.

"La blessure n'est pas grave, mais tu es touché…", continua Eléa. "Ca ne saigne plus beaucoup, on la refermera mieux une fois rentrés au manoir. Comment va Hermione ?"

"Elle est choquée mais ça va", expliqua Draco regardant sa petite amie qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des corps des policiers morts ou blessés, allongés dans le cimetière. Quelle ironie…

Elle s'approcha des corps qu'elle regarda de plus près et ramassa une des armes qu'elle retourna dans ses mains avant de la dissimuler dans son jean, sous son tee-shirt.

Elle sursauta quand Eléa posa une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

"Hermione, tu vas avancer jusqu'au Portoloin avec Draco et Lucius. Lucius est blessé, il aura plus de mal à regagner notre point de retour. Pendant que vous avancez, je vais enterrer à nouveau les cercueils de tes parents, rien ne paraîtra de ce qu'on vient de faire, je te le promets…"

"Je veux rester avec toi, laisse-moi t'aider…", la supplia Hermione.

"Non !" rétorqua fermement Eléa. "C'est toujours dangereux ici ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu avances avec Draco et Lucius !"

Hermione baissa les yeux devant le regard ferme et déterminé de sa mère, et elle acquiesça lentement. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois vers la sortie du petit cimetière et Hermione se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir sa mère lever sa baguette d'où jaillit un raie de lumière de couleur sombre.

* * *

Londres, août 1978

_Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Voldemort, ni de Lucius. Le week-end approchait et elle avait profité de cette semaine plutôt calme pour avancer au maximum son travail au ministère, se plongeant le soir venu dans les livres. Et quels livres… Eilane lui avait prêté plusieurs ouvrages de magie noire, des grimoires anciens, certains interdits, qui ne portaient même pas de noms. Elle avait déjà lu des livres de ce monde occulte et avait appris beaucoup de choses, mais lorsqu'elle posa pour la première fois sa main sur la couverture du plus vieil ouvrage, elle sentit une chaleur et une vibration intense émanant de lui. Elle fut littéralement attirée par ce livre dont elle absorba les pages une à une, quand elle eut fini elle passa au second, rien ne pouvait étancher cette soif de savoir. Elle comprenait certaines choses, en enregistrait d'autres pour les tester, prenait des notes, elle n'avait jamais trouvé de sujet aussi passionnant que le « Noble Art de la Magie Noire » comme certains l'appelaient. Elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle et souvent au bureau, elle avait des absences, repensant malgré elle à ce qu'elle avait lu la veille._

_Le mariage de Lily et James se déroulerait le 27 août, Lily avait contacté son amie pour qu'elles se voient pour faire le point sur les préparatifs et surtout l'essayage de la robe de mariée. Elles se rencontrèrent donc le vendredi après-midi, qui pour un mois d'août était particulièrement frais. Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur et Eléa ne fut pas surprise de la voir accompagnée des quatre garçons. Elle les salua chaleureusement et ressentit un pincement au cœur lorsque son regard croisa celui de son ex-amant. Sirius était toujours aussi séduisant et il la serra un instant dans ses bras dans lesquels elle put s'imprégner de son parfum._

_Ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la fin de leurs études, elle leur parla de son travail au Ministère, de son appartement et des voyages qu'elle avait effectués en Asie. Ils ne s'aventurèrent pas à lui demander si elle voyait toujours Lucius. Lily connaissait déjà la réponse et Eléa supposait qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Les garçons commandèrent des Bièraubeurre, Lily un thé et Eléa un café à la violette dont elle appréciait le doux parfum. _

_Au cours de la conversation, réchauffée par le café, Eléa enleva sa veste et elle remarqua les regards indiscrets de ses amis qui se posèrent sur son avant bras gauche. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, et un petit silence gêné s'installa. Lily lui sourit enfin, elle décida de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle se félicita d'avoir demandé au Maître de ne pas rendre la Marque visible._

_Au bout d'une petite heure, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour essayer leurs costumes respectifs._

_Lily emmena Eléa dans une petite boutique du Chemin de Traverse où elle avait commandé sa robe. Elle l'essaya pour les dernières retouches. Elle était très simple, un fourreau ivoire fait de soie et d'organza, le haut, décolleté en V brodé de fines perles était discret et mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Eléa lui donna des conseils de coiffure et d'accessoires, puis elles passèrent un petit moment à admirer les sous-vêtements de fine dentelle. Lily ne pouvait pas s'offrir beaucoup d'accessoires, ni de sous-vêtements d'une telle qualité et Eléa lui offrit tout comme cadeau de mariage. D'abord gênée, Lily vit au visage résolu d'Eléa qu'il était inutile d'essayer de négocier et elle la serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux._

_Elles continuèrent de faire les magasins pour trouver une robe à Eléa mais celle-ci ne fut pas convaincue par les modèles et décida de se faire sa tenue, comme elle le faisait souvent. Elles allèrent saluer Mr Ollivander, qui avait donné à Lily sa première baguette et qui était le plus vieil ami de Dumbledore. Le sorcier regarda Eléa avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux et elle comprit qu'il savait qui elle était, son père avait sûrement dû se confier à lui._

_Elles retrouvèrent ensuite les garçons satisfaits de leurs achats et décidèrent de retourner au chaudron baveur pour un dernier verre. A mi-chemin, Eléa fit demi-tour car elle avait besoin d'herbes pour certaines potions et elle devait absolument les acheter. Accompagnée de Rémus, elle se rendit à l'Herboristerie et à peine rentrée, elle se laissa envahir par les odeurs variées des plantes. Elle adorait se genre d'endroit et aimait fouiner pour trouver des ingrédients inconnus. Alors qu'elle regardait dans un bocal une espèce de racine bleutée aux reflets argentés, elle sentit le regard insistant de Rémus sur elle. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et reposa son bocal avec ennui._

_« J'ai du bleu sur la figure ou quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en souriant._

_Il continua de l'observer un instant avant de répondre gravement._

_« Tu as changé Eléa… »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Toi, ta présence… Elle est plus sombre, plus… noire. »_

_« Peux-tu préciser ta pensée ? » essaya-t-elle de dire aimablement._

_« Y tiens-tu vraiment ? » Eléa acquiesça et il continua. « Toute à l'heure, je t'ai sentie plus distante, plus froide… »_

_« Tu m'étonnes », le coupa-t-elle. « Vous étiez très discrets à regarder si je n'avais pas un certain tatouage sur l'avant bras… » _

_« Non… c'était même avant… et tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir d'avoir regardé… »_

_Eléa le regarda sombrement et haussa les épaules, tout en payant ses achats. En sortant de la boutique plongée dans la pénombre, ils furent éblouis par le soleil qui faisait enfin son apparition et prirent la direction de l'auberge._

_« Tu pratiquais déjà la Magie Noire à Poudlard, mais là c'est un autre niveau n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Elle s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda dans les yeux._

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »_

_« C'est comme une drogue, ça va te ronger de l'intérieur… »_

_« Rémus, tu te trompes… », affirma-t-elle._

_Le lycanthrope la regarda tristement, ses sens en éveil, et il en était sûr, elle lui mentait._

_« Tu peux le nier… mais ton père, lui, ne se trompera pas. »_

_Après quelques secondes d'affrontement visuel, ils reprirent leur chemin et rejoignirent leurs amis pour finir cet après-midi. Eléa essaya de s'amuser mais elle ne cessait de penser aux paroles de Rémus, et surtout à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle lui avait menti, en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, jeudi 7 août 1997

Hermione se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sueur et le cœur battant. Si son rythme cardiaque ne se calmait pas au lieu de s'emballer ainsi toutes les nuits, elle était sûre qu'elle ne passerait pas l'été sans une crise cardiaque, ou une bonne crise d'apoplexie… La chaleur était toujours pesante et Draco la supportait de plus en plus mal, se levant presque tous les matins aux aurores. Elle se réveillait donc toute seule pour la plupart du temps, en proie à des tremblements et des visions qui la hantaient depuis leur visite du cimetière de Hatfield. Elle se leva exténuée et courbaturée, rampant presque jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle accueillit une bonne douche fraîche avec soulagement. Plus tard dans la matinée, elle chercha Draco qu'elle trouva dehors, assis à l'ombre du vieux chêne, seul et quelque peu désemparé. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant à côté de lui et ne fut pas réellement surprise quand il ne leva pas la tête pour la regarder. Les choses étaient devenues plutôt tendues depuis une semaine, et elle savait qu'elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans cet éloignement mais il ne semblait pas comprendre combien ça avait été difficile pour elle, et son agacement face à ses difficultés, voire son indifférence, l'avait minée plus que de raison.

"Je m'ennuie…", déclara-t-elle finalement tentant de faire la conversation.

"Moi aussi…", répondit-il platement renversant sa tête en soupirant.

"Harry n'a pas répondu à ma lettre", poursuivit-elle tristement.

"Tu t'attendais à quoi ?" rétorqua-t-il agressivement. "A une lettre de remerciement et d'affection profonde ! J'espère que tu plaisantes en disant que tu es surprise !"

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi agressif…", souffla-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. "Je te parle de ce que je ressens pour essayer de me rapprocher de toi, mais je vois que tu t'en fiches… Si tu ne veux pas que je te parle ou que je sois près de toi, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je m'en irai…"

"Putain… J'ai pas dit ça… Je… Rien."

Il soupira une fois encore et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un geste souple de ses doigts, sans briquet, avant d'en tirer une bouffée qui sembla le détendre. La fumée mauve s'échappa de ses lèvres et Hermione la dissipa d'un geste de la main en faisant une grimace.

"Tu fumes ?" lui demanda-t-elle incrédule et surprise." Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ?"

"Depuis quelques temps, mais tu es trop occupée à te regarder le nombril pour l'avoir remarqué…"

"Excuse-moi d'avoir du mal à me remettre de l'ouverture traumatisante des cercueils de mes parents !" rétorqua-t-elle en haussant le ton, réellement sidérée par son égoïsme.

"Quand je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien le lendemain de l'expédition, tu m'as répondu que oui et qu'il était inutile d'en reparler, que tu préférais essayer d'oublier au plus vite ce qu'on avait fait !"

"Oui, je m'en souviens, mais ce n'est pas facile, tu pourrais essayer de le comprendre !"

"Je le comprends ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ton attitude ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi Hermione, à toi et ton stupide frère qui a trop d'orgueil et de fierté pour daigner répondre à ta lettre !" cria-t-il d'un air vraiment énervé.

"Ne parle pas d'Harry, je t'interdis de parler d'Harry comme ça…"

"C'est toi qui m'as parlé de lui je te ferais remarquer… Si tu ne veux pas mon avis sur Potter, ne m'en parle pas…"

"Tu es d'un égoïsme sans nom Malfoy !" éclata-t-elle. "Tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu es bien comme ton père !"

"Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans putain Hermione ! On est en train de parler de nous ! Tu dis que je suis égoïste et que je ne pense qu'à moi ? C'est comme si je n'existais pas pour toi depuis une dizaine de jours ! Tu me regardes à peine, tu manges, quand tu y arrives et que tu ne vomis pas tout. Tu dors, quand tu y arrives aussi et que les cauchemars ne gênent pas ton sommeil et tu passes ton temps dans cette foutue bibliothèque !"

"Peut-être qu'on devrait faire une pause…", souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

"Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?" lui demanda-t-il abasourdi et abattu.

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Moi, je sais !" répondit-il en se levant." Merci bien !"

Et sur ces mots, il jeta son mégot qui disparut avant d'avoir touché le sol et il s'éloigna en direction du manoir sans se retourner. Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur de la demeure et fondit en larmes, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

Elle sauta l'heure du déjeuner et resta assise près du vieux chêne dans un état proche de la catatonie. Eléa la rejoignit en début d'après-midi et tourna un regard interrogatif vers sa fille dont des larmes silencieuses coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

"J'ai dit à Draco qu'on devrait peut-être faire une pause et il l'a mal pris…," dit-elle avant même qu'Eléa ne lui demande ce qui n'allait pas.

"Tu aurais voulu qu'il explose de joie et t'embrasse pour cette proposition réjouissante ?"

"Non, j'aurais aimé qu'on en parle et qu'il me dise où nous menait notre relation qui ne fait que s'étioler depuis quelques temps, mais au lieu de ça, il est parti…", pleura Hermione.

"Tu veux faire une pause parce que tu doutes de tes sentiments ?"

"Non. Je ne sais pas… Parce que je suis perdue et je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je me sens tellement… mal, différente, hors d'ici, de ce monde, de tous ces évènements, de ma vie. Je suis perdue… Aide-moi… maman", la supplia Hermione et Eléa la prit dans ses bras.

Eléa la força à manger quelque chose en fin d'après-midi et Hermione réussit à avaler quelques fruits avec écœurement avant d'aller se réfugier dans le petit salon où elle somnola jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Quand elle rejoignit finalement sa chambre, elle s'aperçut avec tristesse que Draco avait pris ses affaires et elle se coucha en pleurant, s'endormant avec un de ses tee-shirt serré contre elle, qu'il avait laissé, peut-être volontairement…

* * *

Londres, août 1978

_De nombreuses bougies éclairaient le salon et particulièrement la table d'apothicaire qui servait de petite table de salon. Petite n'était pas vraiment le mot, elle était très grande, carrée et en bois de rose. Le dessus représentait des fresques mythologiques, gravées à l'or fin et laquées, malheureusement elles étaient trop souvent cachées par les nombreux grimoires et parchemins qui la recouvraient._

_Eléa aimait travailler dessus, éclairée de plusieurs bougies, assise par terre ou sur un des canapés moelleux faisant angle dans le salon spacieux. Elle se couvrit les épaules d'un léger plaid et se replongea dans l'étude d'un rituel qu'elle aurait aimé tenter. Comme à son habitude, elle marmonna des mots incompréhensibles et prise dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son amant entrer. Il la regarda quelques minutes, absorbé par la vue de sa maîtresse, ravissante, les cheveux attachés négligemment en queue de cheval, elle faisait passer sa plume lentement sur ses lèvres charnues qu'il avait soudainement envie d'embrasser. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle sursauta avant de lui sourire largement._

_« Heureusement que je ne suis pas là pour te tuer… »_

_« Désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, ce rituel est tellement compliqué… »_

_Lucius se pencha sur son livre et écarquilla les yeux._

_« Le rituel de partage… »_

_« Tu connais ? »_

_« On m'en a parlé… très dangereux… »_

_« Mais terriblement puissant et utile… » sourit-elle avec envie._

_« Tu veux le tenter ? »_

_« ça me dirait bien oui… j'étudie ça… »_

_Elle se leva et referma ses livres, pendant que Lucius leur préparait un verre de vin rosé. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et trinquèrent tout en parlant de leur semaine passée loin l'un de l'autre. Eléa parla de l'après-midi passée avec Lily et les garçons, et remarqua qu'il eut un tic nerveux lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de Sirius. Elle évita de lui parler de sa conversation avec Rémus et lorsqu'elle eut fini, un silence s'était installé._

_« Lucius ? »_

_« mm », grogna-t-il._

_« Tu es jaloux ? » dit-elle en plaisantant, mais pas trop, Sirius avait toujours été un sujet de dispute._

_Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder d'un air blasé. Elle soupira, posa son verre et le regarda sensuellement. Sans crier gare, elle sauta sur lui, à califourchon et l'embrassa fougueusement._

_« C'est avec toi que je veux être », lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe._

_Elle se redressa et commença un mouvement langoureux de hanches, elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection de son amant pointer. D'un geste violent, elle arracha sa chemise et lécha avidement son torse, suça ses tétons, lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir. Elle détacha ses cheveux, balaya son visage et son torse avec, joua de sa langue autour puis dans son nombril, puis descendit encore. Elle regarda son amant dans les yeux, tout en passant une langue obscène sur ses lèvres, puis déboutonna très lentement son pantalon…_

_

* * *

_

_Il était trois heures passées et elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle s'était levée silencieusement et était restée pensive sur le canapé quand Lucius vint la rejoindre._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe amour ? » s'inquiéta-t-il._

_« Rien, retourne te reposer, c'est juste une insomnie… »_

_« Justement je trouve que tu en fais trop en ce moment. »_

_Il s'assit à côté d'elle, prit tendrement sa tête sur ses genoux et lui caressa doucement les cheveux._

_« Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas… »_

_Eléa soupira doucement et le regarda dans les yeux. C'était étrange comme son regard pouvait changer. Il pouvait être glacial, même blessant, ou il pouvait, comme en cet instant, être doux et aimant, la rassurant sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle._

_« c'est juste que je me suis rendue compte d'une chose… » Elle continua sous l'insistance de son compagnon. « Au mariage de Lily et James, il y aura mon père, et il va sentir de suite que je pratique la Magie Noire… »_

_« Pas faux… », dit-il pensif. « si tu ne le vois pas avant, il va sûrement passer une partie du mois d'août au Ministère. »_

_« Comment je vais faire ? » paniqua-t-elle. « Le Maître veut que je garde de bons contacts avec l'Ordre, mais dès que mon Père va me voir, ça sera fichu d'avance… »_

_« Je lui en parlerai, et j'en parlerai à Sev pour voir s'il peut faire quelque chose… ne t'inquiète pas chaton, je m'en occupe… »_

_Elle lui sourit, soulagée et il l'obligea à prendre une potion pour le sommeil. Elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres._

_Ils avaient passé le week-end ensemble, Lucius s'était juste absenté deux heures le samedi soir pour une réunion avec Voldemort. Eléa avait repris le travail le lundi matin, heureuse de ce temps passé avec son amant, soulagée qu'il s'occupe de ses problèmes. Elle pouvait se reposer sur lui, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire et qu'il serait là en cas de doutes, de questions, ou simplement pour la réconforter._

_Le soir, elle continuait d'étudier ses grimoires, de plus en plus tard, elle se laissait envahir par la puissance des textes. Le mardi, elle avait effectué un petit rituel qui l'avait mise en transe rapidement. Jamais elle n'avait vécu de telles choses, cela lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait fabriqué l'extrait de pouvoir pour Lucius, mais en dix fois plus fort. Elle avait refait surface quelques heures plus tard, tremblante, mais euphorique et avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb peuplé de rêves étranges._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, vendredi 8 août 1997

Quand elle passa par la salle de bain le lendemain matin et qu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, Hermione prit peur. Les yeux rougis après une nuit censée être de repos, elle remarqua qu'elle avait en outre perdu beaucoup de poids. Elle descendit donc dans le grand salon avec la détermination de prendre un bon petit déjeuner nutritif. Sa bonne résolution tomba malheureusement à plat quand elle vit Draco attablé et la nausée la reprit. Eléa l'aperçut dans l'entrée et l'appela afin qu'elle se joigne à elle. Elle s'exécuta avec un air sombre et fit le tour de la table, la tête basse, avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa mère. Elle sentit le regard de Draco glisser sur elle et quand elle leva la tête pour le regarder, il détourna les yeux. Il attrapa une brioche, finit son verre de jus d'orange et sortit de la pièce sans un mot et sans un regard pour elle. Eléa lui tendit un toast beurré avec de la confiture et elle le prit avec un petit sourire le regardant d'un air absent.

"Tu ne le manges pas ?"lui demanda Eléa la sortant de sa léthargie." Non, parce qu'à le regarder comme ça, il ne va pas te donner les réponses à tes questions tu sais…"

"Je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas très faim… J'ai plutôt mal au cœur en fait…", répondit Hermione avec une petite grimace.

"Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ?" lui demanda Eléa avec un air suspicieux.

"Quoi ? Non !"

"Okay, je demandais, c'est tout… Tu as parlé à Draco depuis hier ?"

"Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de me parler d'après toi ?" répondit Hermione sur un ton sarcastique.

"Il a des raisons de t'en vouloir, non ?"

"Sûrement, mais il me manque…"

"Va le lui dire alors !" Il n'attend certainement que ça.

"Et lui donner une fois de plus raison ? Certainement pas !"

"Fais comme tu veux Hermione", soupira Eléa qui se leva et sortit de la pièce en secouant la tête.

Hermione tourna la tête sur sa droite pour apercevoir Lucius qui avait de toute évidence suivi la scène avec intérêt. Il leva un sourcil en captant son regard et déplia finalement son journal nonchalamment avec élégance.

"Vous feriez quoi vous à ma place ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Je mangerais ce toast, tu vas finir par n'avoir que la peau sur les os", répondit Lucius ne lâchant pas des yeux son journal.

Elle jeta son toast dans une petite assiette et sortit rapidement du salon avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva Draco qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'elle remonte si vite et il parut embarrassé alors qu'il soupira en la regardant d'un air détaché.

"Je suis juste venu chercher deux, trois trucs que j'ai laissés, c'est tout," expliqua-t-il.

"Je n'ai rien dit… Ecoute Draco, on devrait parler, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça…"

"Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit hier…"

"Non, ne le prends pas comme ça, tu me manques et…"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de dire hier", répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

"Je suis désolé, c'est juste que…, c'est moi Draco, je ne me sens pas bien…"

"J'ai compris, tu m'as bien expliqué hier, j'ai compris, merci !"

"Tu vois, c'est toi qui prends les choses mal ! Et tu insinues que c'est uniquement et entièrement de ma faute !"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai suggéré de faire une pause !"

Elle soupira et avança dans la chambre alors qu'il lui jeta un regard noir tout en enfouissant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

"Je suis désolée Draco…"

"Tu m'as fait du mal !"

"Je sais. Pardonne-moi…"

"Tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton soudainement moins assuré.

"Oui, bien sûr. Mais essaie de comprendre, si je n'étais pas là, où est-ce que je serais ? Qu'est-ce que je serais devenue ? Ma vie est tellement nulle…"

"Il faut que tu arrêtes ça Hermione ! Et moi ! J'aurais toutes les raisons de me prendre la tête de la même manière que toi mais c'est inutile et ça ne fait pas avancer !"

"C'est différent…"

"Différent !" hallucina-t-il en élevant le ton." Tu te fous de moi ? Mon père est un Mangemort ! Ma mère s'est tirée en Italie ! Je ne crois pas que ma vie soit tellement mieux que la tienne comme tu as l'air de le penser !"

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Et ne me ressors pas la mort de tes parents et notre foutue mission dans ce cimetière !"

"Tu es parfois d'une indifférence hallucinante, tu le sais ça…"

"Oui merci, j'ai cru comprendre !"

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et se retrouva bientôt devant elle, la fusillant du regard tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de soutenir son regard mauvais.

"Quoi ?" aboya-t-elle voyant son regard la déshabiller.

"Tu m'excites…," souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Je te demande pardon ? A quoi tu joues ?"

"A rien, contrairement à toi, moi je ne joue pas", répondit-il la plaquant brusquement contre le mur derrière elle.

"Arrête ça Draco, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche…," dit-elle essayant de se dégager.

"Ah non ?"

Il força l'entrée de ses lèvres en la mordant violemment et elle étouffa un cri dans sa bouche tandis qu'il y introduisit sa langue, la maintenant toujours fermement contre le mur.

"Tu me fais mal Draco…", se plaignit-elle alors qu'il avait délaissé ses lèvres et relevé sa robe jusqu'à ses hanches.

"Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas et j'arrête…", dit-il faisant glisser sa culotte avant d'introduire un doigt dans son intimité déjà humide." Si tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas, je ne te croirais pas", ajouta-t-il se mettant à lui mordiller le cou tout en ajoutant un second doigt en elle.

Elle ne répondit pas et tenta à nouveau de se dégager mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et déboutonna son pantalon. La maintenant fermement d'une main et du poids de tout son corps, il s'efforça de se débarrasser de son boxer avec sa main libre. Il la pénétra enfin d'un coup de rein puissant, saisissant ses jambes qu'il releva afin de faciliter la pénétration. Elle fut surprise par sa réaction brutale mais bientôt elle se laissa aller sous ses assauts et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il avait pris un rythme bestial, la pilonnant de longs va et vient violents et profonds. Elle commença à haleter et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser profond mais rapide et il sentit les muscles de son vagin de contracter en même temps qu'il cria, se vidant en elle tout en n'arrêtant pas ses mouvements brusques dans son corps. Il ralentit finalement lentement la cadence avant de s'immobiliser et reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il se retira au bout de quelques minutes et elle fut autorisée à poser à nouveau ses pieds sur le sol et elle rabaissa sa robe, évitant de croiser son regard. Il remit son boxer et son pantalon qu'il ne boutonna pas, et leva son menton avec son index afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime Hermione…"

Il la libéra et elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain.

"Tu fais couler un bain pendant que je vais chercher mes affaires ?" tenta-t-il retenant sa respiration.

Elle se retourna et acquiesça avec un petit sourire alors qu'il s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer normalement.

* * *

Little Hangleton, samedi 9 août 1997

Ce qui était déconcertant et déroutant avec Draco, c'était sa capacité à passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Après sa réconciliation pour le moins intense et plutôt violente avec Hermione, il avait voulu rattraper le coup en ce samedi soir, et elle n'avait pu retenir une exclamation de surprise et d'émerveillement en découvrant la chambre fleurie de centaines de roses blanches, éclairée de dizaines de bougies, avec une table dressée rien que eux deux. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle mange, s'inquiétant de sa maigreur et sa pâleur, et elle avait fait un effort en découvrant qu'il avait fait préparer spécialement pour elle ses plats préférés. Puis, quand la nuit fut bien avancée, ils avaient fait l'amour, tendrement et longuement, et elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, passant une nuit calme et sans cauchemar pour la première fois depuis des jours.

* * *

Londres, jeudi 11 août 1978

_Lucius entra dans l'appartement de sa maîtresse, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés le lundi matin et il ne l'avait pas vue au Ministère. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, ils leur arrivaient de ne pas s'écrire pour être discrets, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, elle n'allait pas très bien depuis quelques temps._

_L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité et des effluves d'encens flottaient dans l'air d'une chaleur étouffante. Lucius appela Eléa et fut surpris de ne pas avoir de réponses, la nuit était avancée et elle aurait dû être chez elle. Il sortit sa baguette qui s'illumina, posa son bouquet de fleurs et inspecta les lieux. Tout était normal mais une atmosphère électrique régnait dans l'appartement._

_Il s'avança vers la chambre et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Eléa était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente, et vu sa pâleur Lucius se précipita vers elle pour vérifier son pouls. Il était fort, trop fort, et sa respiration saccadée. Il la porta dans son lit et essaya de la réveiller mais rien n'y fit. _

_Désœuvré, il poussa un juron et se dirigea vers la cheminée où il appela Severus en priant Merlin qu'il soit chez lui._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus était là, auscultant la jeune femme avec une mine sombre._

_« Magie Noire », déclara-t-il platement._

_« Je l'avais remarqué », siffla Lucius en faisant les cents pas. « Tu peux la réveiller ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, c'est risqué », dit-il inquiet._

_« Bon sang ! » cria-t-il. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? »_

_« Tu le sais très bien Lucius ! Elle a toujours eu soif de pouvoir et tu connais la Magie Noire aussi bien que moi… » Son regard fut attiré par les livres étalés par terre, près de petites bougies multicolores. « Où a-t-elle eu ces grimoires ? » dit-il étonné en passant une main sur les couvertures, « ils sont très puissants », puis il prit un livre rouge aux pages jaunies, « celui-ci est interdit depuis deux siècles. »_

_« C'est Eilane qui les lui a donnés, bibliothèque personnelle du Maître… » dit-il agacé._

_Ils furent interrompus par Eléa qui gémissait doucement, puis de plus en plus fort en secouant la tête, comme si elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Ils allèrent à son chevet et lui parlèrent pour la ramener à la réalité mais elle ne répondit pas. Soudain, elle se redressa en écarquillant les yeux, ils étaient tellement dilatés qu'on ne distinguait plus ses iris. Elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale mais ne semblait pas se rendre compte que ses amis étaient là. Lucius s'approcha d'elle et lui parla doucement essayant d'attirer son attention. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, mais elle ne semblait pas le voir et lentement elle leva une main aveugle vers son visage. A peine l'eut-elle touché qu'une sorte d'arc électrique l'effleura et il fit un bond en arrière en perdant connaissance, elle s'approcha de Severus qui était resté bouche bée devant le spectacle. A l'approche d'Eléa, il recula d'un pas mais elle prononça quelque chose dans une langue ancienne et il la laissa s'approcher. A son tour, il s'écroula, inconscient._

_

* * *

_

_Ils se réveillèrent au même moment et se relevèrent encore groggy de leur expérience. Eléa avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit, la tête dans les mains, Lucius et Severus se laissèrent descendre contre le mur qui leur faisait face et reprenaient leurs esprits._

_« Je suis désolée », dit-elle faiblement, « je n'ai pas voulu vous amener mais il fallait que je me… « décharge »… »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave », répondit Lucius, réconfortant, avant de reprendre plus durement : « Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé ? »_

_« Depuis quand tu fais ce genre de rituel ? » demanda Severus, inquiet._

_« C'est le premier », répondit-elle timidement. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si fort… »_

_« Que croyais-tu, ces grimoires appartiennent au Maître, ce n'est pas un débutant ! » s'exaspéra Lucius._

_Elle ne répondit pas. Les larmes aux yeux, elle n'était pas complètement sortie de son « voyage ». Lucius soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front._

_« Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça toute seule, c'est trop dangereux. Tu le feras avec moi ou avec Severus. » Eléa acquiesça. « Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses trop souvent non plus, j'ai vu ce que donnaient les excès de Magie Noire, et crois-moi je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes une loque », finit-il sèchement._

_Il l'allongea sur le lit et partit avec Severus dans le salon. Ils connaissaient trop l'influence de la Magie Noire. Lucius et Severus avaient perdu des membres de leur famille à cause de cet Art si fascinant et pourtant destructeur à force de pratiques de plus en plus puissantes. Ils avaient peu à peu perdu l'appétit et étaient restés des jours entiers sans s'alimenter, cloîtrés dans leurs laboratoires, accompagnés de grimoires maudits, jusqu'à la mort. Les jeunes hommes avaient réussi à trouver un équilibre pour la pratiquer sans être « accro », suivant les conseils de leur entourage pour ne pas sombrer._

_Mais pour une sorcière si puissante qu'Eléa, qui avait découvert la Magie Noire que très récemment, cela était très dangereux. Elle avait une soif de pouvoir grandissante et sa rencontre avec le Maître ne l'avait pas atténuée, au contraire._

_Ils s'entendirent pour la surveiller un maximum et essayer de la limiter dans ses expériences, puis Severus quitta l'appartement pour les laisser seuls._

_Lucius mit les roses dans un vase, puis mit de l'ordre dans l'appartement d'un coup de baguette magique avant de faire apparaître un bol de soupe qu'il apporta à Eléa et l'obligea à manger. Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras avant de plonger tous les deux dans un sommeil profond._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, dimanche 10 août 1997

La journée touchait à sa fin, la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Déjà, le ciel se muait en des traînées de couleur orange et rose, laissant encore présager une nuit claire et chaude. Hermione allait mieux et Eléa était quelque peu soulagée de voir que sa fille avait repris des couleurs et qu'elle recommençait à s'alimenter à peu près correctement. Hermione avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée enfermée dans sa chambre avec Draco, et ils avaient parlé longuement, exorcisant leurs démons et mettant des mots sur leurs peurs. Ils avaient fait l'amour aussi, aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, leurs corps se mêlant dans la moiteur de l'atmosphère lourde et pesante. Puis, ils étaient restés longuement allongés sur le lit, tous les deux sur le dos, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre.

Les deux adolescents descendirent finalement au rez-de-chaussée et Draco fut appelé dans le grand salon par son père qui souhaitait lui parler, pendant qu'Hermione partit à la recherche d'Eléa. Elle trouva sans peine cette dernière, assise seule dans le bosquet, dans le jardin derrière le manoir.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" lui demanda-t-elle s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Tu es toute seule ici, ça ne te ressemble pas…"

"Au contraire, j'aime bien m'isoler parfois tu sais", répondit Eléa avec un large sourire.

"Oh, moi aussi pour tout avouer, je suis un peu comme toi… Tu veux que je te laisse ?"

"Non, tu peux rester, tu ne m'ennuies jamais Hermione tu sais… Et tu ne m'ennuieras jamais, nous avons été séparées trop longtemps, rien ne pourra remplacer tout ce temps perdu, alors maintenant chaque seconde passée avec toi est précieuse…"

Hermione fut touchée par la déclaration sincère de sa mère et elle lui adressa un petit sourire gêné avant de baisser les yeux. Eléa s'aperçut que sa fille était finalement pudique et qu'elle supportait peu les compliments et les déclarations d'amour de ce genre. Elle se demanda si elle agissait de la même manière avec Draco, mais elle ne voulut pas lui poser la question, de peur de la mettre mal à l'aise. En pensant au couple d'adolescents, Eléa esquissa un sourire en coin, et décida de provoquer Hermione afin de la tester.

"L'après-midi a été agréable Hermione ?"

"Hein ? "demanda Hermione en relevant subitement la tête. "Oui, oui, très bonne après-midi", répondit la jeune sorcière en rougissant légèrement.

Eléa s'amusa de sa réaction et décida de poursuivre.

"Ce qu'il y a de mieux après une dispute, c'est la réconciliation, non ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire ?" demanda Hermione d'un air blasé et suspicieux.

"Mais rien "! se mit à rire Eléa. "J'imagine juste que tu as dû passer un après-midi plus qu'agréable vu que tu es restée enfermée dans ta chambre avec Draco, c'est tout…"

"Si tu t'attends à ce que je te raconte, tu peux toujours attendre…", répondit Hermione avec une légère moue.

"Tu n'es pas drôle", soupira Eléa en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Peut-être mais je préfère garder ma vie privée… privée justement !"

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants et Hermione reprit d'un air songeur, regardant dans le vide.

"Tu sais ce qui manque ici ?"

"Non, quoi ?" demanda Eléa d'un air tout à coup intéressé qui pourrait la distraire un moment.

"Une balançoire…"

Eléa jeta un regard surpris à sa fille qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu sais, une balançoire moldue, on en avait une dans le jardin quand j'étais petite et c'était super, ce serait sympa si on en avait une ici…"

"Tu es sérieuse ?" demanda Eléa.

"Oui… Tu trouves que ça fait trop gamin, hein ?…"

"Non, c'est génial ! Justement, je me disais que ce manoir était mortel ! J'aurais adoré qu'on garde la piscine mais bon… Je crois que ça pourrait le faire avec la balançoire !"

"Super !" s'exclama Hermione en se levant. "Je sais exactement où on va la mettre !"

Hermione attrapa la main d'Eléa et la conduisit dans un coin du jardin où elle dessina d'un coup de baguette un périmètre idéal pour la balançoire. Avec quelques formules et quelques mouvements souples de sa baguette, Eléa fit apparaître rapidement une grande balançoire qu'Hermione regarda avec admiration.

"Je n'arriverais jamais à faire quelque chose comme ça ! Je suis trop nulle…", se plaignit-elle avec un gémissement.

"Non, tu n'es pas nulle !" répondit vivement Eléa. "Tu avais très bien réussi à faire apparaître le toboggan pour la piscine, tu te souviens ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules avec un air bougon et Eléa décida de revenir au sujet principal.

"Bon alors, tu montes dessus que je te pousse !""

"Le plus haut possible, hein !" répliqua Hermione qui retrouva instantanément le sourire en s'installant sur la balançoire.

Après une demi-heure de fou rire où elles se poussèrent chacune leur tour, Hermione s'arrêta et déclara sur un air enjoué :

"Il faut que je montre ça à Draco ! Je vais le chercher, il faut qu'il essaie !"

Eléa regarda Hermione s'éloigner avec un large sourire tandis qu'elle alla se rasseoir sur la balançoire, se balançant lentement en regardant les étoiles qui commençaient à scintiller.

* * *

Samedi 13 août 1978

_Ils arrivèrent à Little Hangleton quelque peu échevelés. Ils avaient ressenti la Marque leur brûler l'avant bras alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour passionnément sur la table de la cuisine. Quelques peu frustrés, ils s'étaient rendus au manoir en transplanant et le Maître avait souri en les voyant arriver, devinant la raison de leur mécontentement._

_Lucius et Eléa firent leur révérence avant d'avancer vers le couple qui les attendait. Arrivèrent ensuite Severus, les frères Lestranges et Bellatrix. Ils revirent rapidement le déroulement de la mission avant de vêtir leurs robes noires et leurs cagoules._

_Le Maître fit signe à Eléa de s'avancer et elle changea d'apparence devant lui. Ses yeux étaient à présent verts sombres et ses cheveux étaient aux épaules, blonds et lisses. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa gorge où elle ressentit immédiatement une douce chaleur. Il lui avait changé la voix, le charme durerait trois heures, plus qu'il n'en fallait. _

_Eilane s'approcha d'eux et observa d'un œil amusé la mangemort._

_« Tu n'es pas mal en blonde », rit-elle._

_« Oui je suis sûre que Lucius appréciera », s'amusa-t-elle à son tour._

_« As-tu aimé les livres que nous t'avons prêté ? » s'enquit-elle._

_« La réponse paraît évidente », répondit le Maître. « Je peux le sentir… » Il approcha sa main du visage d'Eléa, puis murmura « cadeau »._

_Eléa sentit tout son corps frissonner. Il venait de lui envoyer un peu de sa magie et elle avait à présent l'impression d'avoir bu quarante cafés, elle avait envie de sauter partout, elle se sentait prête à effectuer sa première mission et d'en faire une parfaite réussite._

_

* * *

_

_Ils devaient agir vite et bien. La maison sous surveillance étroite serait vite remplie d'Aurors, mais c'était aussi ce qui pimentait la « partie »._

_Ils transplanèrent devant une grande demeure de pierres blanches, Eléa et Severus devant le grand portail, main dans la main, joignirent leurs forces et détruirent les barrières magiques qui entravaient leur chemin. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la maison, en silence, afin de surprendre les occupants dans leur sommeil. Lucius prit le commandement de l'opération. Il envoya Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan chercher les habitants, tandis que lui, Eléa et Severus s'occupaient de descendre au sous-sol pour forcer l'entrée du laboratoire dissimulé dans les pierres._

_Une fois dans le couloir sombre les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Eléa. Elle devait se concentrer pour repérer la magie qui donnait l'illusion des pierres. Sa sensibilité avait été accrue par le « don » du Maître avant son départ et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour découvrir le passage que forcèrent Lucius et Severus. _

_Le laboratoire était grand, l'habitant devait être un Maître en potions et il travaillait sur des recherches complexes au vu des parchemins et des livres accumulés sur un bureau. _

_Eléa fut attirée vers le coin gauche de la pièce et s'en approcha. Elle sentit une étrange chaleur et une vibration sourde sous ses doigts. Les pierres mentaient à nouveau. Elle essaya de forcer le passage mais n'y arriva pas malgré les puissantes formules._

_Les trois mangemorts arrivèrent avec un homme, sa femme et deux jeunes enfants, deux garçons, terrorisés. Bellatrix les regardait avec quelque chose de diabolique en elle et semblait beaucoup se retenir pour ne pas les torturer._

_Severus et Rodolphus commencèrent à interroger l'homme violemment, celui-ci fit preuve d'un rare courage en ne répondant pas aux questions. Rabastan menaça sa femme de mort et sembla toucher une corde sensible mais l'homme ne céda pas. Lucius commençait à s'impatienter, Eléa s'approcha de lui et lui souffla que seul l'homme pouvait ouvrir les pierres. Soudain, elle leva les yeux vers le rez-de-chaussée et se tourna vivement vers Bellatrix._

_« Espèce d'idiote ! Tu as laissé quelqu'un en haut ! » cria-t-elle._

_« Non, ce n'est pas possible, on a fait toutes les pièces ! » s'énerva-t-elle, « le Maître n'a signalé que deux enfants ! »_

_Lucius fit signe à Eléa qu'il s'occupait du reste et elle monta les escaliers en silence, les sens en alerte devant une menace potentielle. Elle observa l'entrée et le salon mais ne vit rien. Elle entendit un sanglot étouffé et fut attirée vers la cuisine assez tôt pour bloquer la porte que venait d'ouvrir une petite fille blonde en chemise de nuit._

_« Il fait froid dehors, tu risquerais d'attraper froid… », dit-elle doucement._

_L'enfant la regarda, tremblante, et n'osait pas faire un geste. Eléa la prit par la main et commença avancer mais la fillette résista. Eléa se retourna vers elle et lui dit dans un ton lourd de conséquence._

_« Je te conseille de me suivre… »_

_La petite écarquilla les yeux et avança. Eléa accéléra le pas, puis se figea dans le salon. Devant elle, baguettes levées, se tenaient James, Sirius, Lily, une petite sorcière brune et deux autres sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

_« Lâche-là », ordonna James._

_Eléa ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire moqueur et d'avancer sans tenir compte de ses menaces._

_Des cris et des bruits d'explosions montèrent du sous-sol. Eléa appela Lucius par télépathie et lui signala la présence de l'Ordre de Phénix. Il lui répondit qu'il était en possession du grimoire et qu'ils allaient remonter, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner dans la maison, mais il fallait partir vite, le sous-sol était en flammes._

_Elle avança sans tenir compte des menaces et évita plusieurs stupéfix avant de répliquer avec véhémence._

_Les autres Mangemorts arrivèrent et s'ensuivit un échange de jets de lumières multicolores. La sorcière brune cria sous un Doloris envoyé par Rodolphus qui fut touché par un jet de lumière jaune qui le paralysa un instant._

_La chaleur des flammes commençait à monter et la fumée brouillait leur vision. La mission avait duré trop longtemps, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient commencé. Aucun des camps ne semblait prendre un avantage et Eléa décida de mettre fin au conflit._

_Elle s'avança, tira la fillette par les cheveux, ses cris interrompirent les tirs et elle s'avança vers la sortie, bloquée par l'Ordre._

_« Vous allez nous laisser sortir ou je vous préviens, sans hésiter je tue la gamine ! »_

_Ils eurent un moment d'arrêt, puis ils reculèrent sans baisser les baguettes, ni quitter Eléa des yeux._

_Eléa eut un léger pincement au cœur devant ses amis qu'elle affrontait anonymement mais elle se reprit vite. Elle ne devait pas faillir, elle ne devait pas décevoir le Maître. Elle savait que cette mission était aussi un test pour elle, pour voir comment elle réagirait sous la pression. Elle ne céderait pas devant ses amis, ils n'étaient pas aussi importants que la mission._

_Ils étaient enfin sortis de la maison et les Mangemorts ne purent réprimer des petits rires victorieux. Eléa regarda ses adversaires avec un regard triomphal._

_« Vous êtes des faibles », dit-elle à voix basse mais assez audible pour qu'ils entendent._

_Elle passa la main qui tenait la fillette par les cheveux sous son menton et muée par une force qui la dépassait, elle tourna d'un geste sec le cou de l'enfant vers la droite. Les os craquèrent sous le choc. Eléa ressentit le même sentiment de plénitude qu'elle avait vécu en achevant sa première victime avant de se rendre compte de toute l'horreur de son geste._

_Le corps inerte avait à peine touché le sol lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, fiers devant leur Maître, laissant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avec le cadavre d'une enfant de huit ans et une maison en flammes enfermant sur elle ses habitants._

_

* * *

_

_Eilane et le Maître s'approchèrent de leurs serviteurs avec un sourire carnassier. Ils prirent le grimoire tant convoité puis le firent disparaître sûrement dans un endroit sûr. Ils félicitèrent le groupe et demandèrent à Lucius de leur raconter le déroulement de l'opération. Il leur raconta tout et insista sur le fait qu'Eléa avait été d'une efficacité incroyable, avec une lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux, un mélange de fierté et de désir peut-être. Les autres Mangemorts appuyèrent ses dires, à part Bellatrix qui marmonnait dans son coin en jetant des regards assassins. Eléa ne savait plus trop où se mettre, elle aimait être reconnue mais à ce moment précis, elle était mal à l'aise. On l'encensait pour avoir menti à ses amis et surtout pour le meurtre d'une enfant. Le Maître l'observait et elle se contenta de lui sourire mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui cacher ce qu'elle ressentait._

_Voldemort demanda à parler à Eléa à part. Après l'avoir félicitée pour la mission, il lui tendit une fiole dont le liquide rose luisait à la lumière des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. Lucius lui avait parlé de son problème. L'élixir était puissant mais pour fonctionner, elle devait en prendre une goutte chaque jour, pur. Grâce à cette potion qui « nettoyait » les auras, Dumbledore ne verrait rien. La magie noire serait dissimulée et il ne tiendrait qu'à elle de résister aux éventuelles intrusions de légélimancie. Soulagée, elle le remercia et fit une légère révérence avant de rejoindre ses complices._

_Ils fêtèrent leur réussite et débouchèrent des bouteilles de champagne de grands crus mais Eléa n'avait pas le cœur à la fête, bien que Lucius faisait tout pour la divertir. Elle sortit un moment dehors dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc en fer forgé. Elle fut rejointe par Eilane qui resta silencieuse quelques minutes._

_« C'était une Moldue ? »_

_« Sang de Bourbe… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… »_

_« Il faut que tu en parles… Dis moi ce que tu as ressenti. » Le ton n'appelait pas à la négociation._

_« J'en sais rien…J'avais en face de moi Lily.. »_

_« Lily ? » demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés._

_« Lily Evans, ma meilleure amie… »_

_« Oh… Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé… »_

_« C'est une Sang de Bourbe aussi… Elle était devant moi… et puis j'ai tué la gamine », continua-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. « Et j'ai ressenti du plaisir, de la puissance… pour cet acte horrible…J'ai eu l'impression de la tuer elle… »_

_« Ce que tu n'as pas fait… Eléa… » Elle tourna le visage d'Eléa de sa main avec douceur, mais le ton de sa voix était ferme. « C'était une Sang de Bourbe, tu l'as tuée, tu leur as montré de quoi vous étiez capable… De quoi auriez-vous eu l'air si tu l'avais laissée vivante ? »_

_« Mais ce n'était qu'une enfant… », la coupa-t-elle un sanglot dans la voix._

_« Règle numéro 2 : Tout faire pour servir la cause, Règle numéro 3, et pas des moindres : pas de place pour la culpabilité. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… et tu feras pire parce qu'Il te le demandera et aussi parce que tu en auras envie. » _

_« Je ne serai pas assez forte… »_

_« Tu l'es plus que tu ne le penses… maintenant tu te lèves, tu prends sur toi et tu viens boire une coupe de champagne. »_

_Eléa regarda Eilane dans les yeux et sentit toute la force dont elle était habitée. Elle la détestait pour le discours qu'elle venait de tenir, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et si elle ne changeait pas sa façon de voir les choses, si elle ne s'endurcissait pas, elle se ferait tuer. _

_Qui pouvait se vanter d'attirer l'attention du Maître et de sa compagne comme elle le faisait ? Qui d'autre bénéficiait des faveurs qu'ils lui faisaient ? Peu de gens, et elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre elle le paierait, peut-être même de sa vie._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, dimanche 10 août 1997

Hermione entra précipitamment dans le manoir et ne trouva pas Draco dans le grand salon. Elle monta deux à deux les marches jusqu'au premier étage mais ne le trouva pas davantage dans leur chambre. Elle fut surprise de le trouver dans le petit salon qu'il semblait tant détester, et son visage s'éclaira en le voyant, pensif, se tenant debout près de la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

"Draco ! Il faut que tu viennes voir dehors ce qu'on a fait avec Eléa…", commença Hermione qui fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard sombre de son petit ami qui venait de se retourner. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "continua-t-elle tout à coup inquiète.

"Rien."

"Dis-moi…", insista-t-elle faisant deux pas dans sa direction.

"Mon père m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait nous marquer… pour mon anniversaire, tous les deux, joli cadeau, hein ?" répondit-il amèrement.

"Quoi ? Mais… Non, enfin je veux dire, non, il ne peut pas, je ne veux pas et tu ne le veux pas non plus, n'est-ce pas !"

"Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le choix bébé…"

"Je… ok, pas de panique, il faut que… Je reviens ! "déclara-t-elle sortant en trombe du salon avant de descendre en courant.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et courut dans le jardin, le cœur battant, se mettant soudainement à crier.

"Maman ! Maman !"

Elle rejoignit, essoufflée, Eléa qui se leva de la balançoire avec un air concerné.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Lucius a dit à Draco que Voldemort voulait nous marquer, Draco et moi, pour son anniversaire, tous les deux…", expliqua Hermione d'une traite.

"Quoi ! éclata Eléa. Et depuis quand ? Je ne suis pas au courant de ça ! C'est quand l'anniversaire de Draco ?"

"Le 13 août…"

"Ne bouge pas !" déclara Eléa d'un ton ferme avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le manoir.

* * *

Londres, août 1978

_« Où étais-tu ? »_

_A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte qu'il avait envie de repartir. Le ton agressif qu'employait sa maîtresse ne l'aidait pas à se calmer de la mauvaise journée qu'il venait de passer._

_« Je vais bien, merci », dit-il les dents serrées avant de se retourner pour faire face à Eléa. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Inutile de te demander comment tu vas », murmura-t-il._

_Eléa tremblait de tout son corps. Il était venu en début de semaine et avait accepté de l'aider à puiser dans un des grimoires interdits des formules qui lui donneraient plus de pouvoir. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'illusion. Il voulait lui apprendre la différence mais avait cédé à sa demande. Maintenant elle était devant lui, pâle, tremblante, amaigrie. Elle n'avait pas dû manger depuis deux ou trois jours, rongée par l'envie d'aller plus loin._

_« ça fait plus de deux heures que je t'attends Lucius ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « Je t'ai obéi, je n'ai rien fait… Tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup-là ! »_

_« Calme-toi », trancha-t-il faiblement._

_Elle se précipita vers la table basse, les mains tremblantes, où étaient disposées des dizaines de bougies, des récipients remplis d'herbes et de poudres. Elle s'assit et regarda Lucius en l'invitant à s'asseoir._

_Lucius la toisa froidement._

_« Hors de question, tu ne feras pas de magie noire ce soir »._

_Puis il déposa lentement sa cape et s'assit dans le canapé, fixant sa compagne. Eléa le regardait, essayant de deviner s'il était sérieux ou non. Voyant qu'il l'était, elle se leva en furie et envoya tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table par terre, mettant le feu au tapis. Lucius se leva d'un bond, éteignit le début d'incendie d'un coup de baguette et se rua sur Eléa._

_« Ne me touche pas ! » cria-t-elle. « Sors de chez moi ! Si tu n'es pas venu pour m'aider, tu es venu pour quoi ? Me baiser ? Va te faire foutre Lucius, dégage ! »_

_« Je ne quitterai pas cet appartement en te laissant dans cet état ! » hurla-t-il à son tour. _

_Il la prit par le bras, mais elle se débattit tellement qu'il dut la laisser._

_« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » hurla-t-elle en larmes. « Tu veux que je souffre ? J'en ai besoin Lucius ! »_

_« Je sais… », souffla-t-il._

_Elle se précipita vers lui, se pendit à son cou en l'implorant de changer d'avis, mais il refusa, essayant de la détacher. Puis elle changea de tactique, elle commença à se frotter à lui langoureusement et à l'embrasser tout en le suppliant. Il la rejeta avec force, la regardant surpris et dégoûté, et elle le gifla avant de fondre en larmes._

_Lucius ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il l'attrapa par le cou comme on punit un chat et l'emmena devant le miroir de la chambre._

_« Regarde-toi ! » cria-t-il._

_Mais elle détourna le regard. Il affermit son étreinte, elle cria de douleur et il l'obligea à se regarder._

_« C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? Tu te prostitues pour un peu de Magie Noire ! Mais regarde ce que cela a fait de toi en moins d'un mois ! »_

_Eléa vit son reflet et réalisa à quel point elle était pathétique. Faible, blanche, elle avait l'air d'être atteinte d'une maladie grave, les yeux rougis de larmes et de colère, elle était prise de tremblements incontrôlables._

_Lucius s'écarta d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Après quelques minutes, elle s'agenouilla à ses pieds et posa sa tête sur ses jambes, il caressa ses cheveux d'une main hésitante._

_« Aide-moi », murmura-t-elle._

_Il soupira et vint s'asseoir par terre avec elle. Il parla avec douceur de ce qu'il connaissait de la Magie Noire, de ce qu'il avait vu. Il lui expliqua les effets néfastes qu'elle pouvait avoir lorsque la personne qui l'utilise la prend comme source de son pouvoir et non comme instrument du pouvoir qu'elle possède. Il l'aiderait à s'en sortir et à utiliser cette magie à condition qu'elle l'écoute et lui obéisse. Elle accepta son offre et s'excusa pour son comportement violent._

_Il l'aida à se lever, cette crise de manque l'avait très affaiblie. Il la porta jusqu'au canapé et l'installa confortablement comme si elle était grippée, couette, oreiller et une potion apaisante pour qu'elle puisse dormir sans cauchemars._

_Il la veilla toute la nuit, se demandant pour la première fois s'il avait agi pour le mieux en la présentant au Maître et si elle serait assez forte pour traverser cette nouvelle épreuve._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, dimanche 10 août 1997

Elle trouva Lucius dans l'entrée qui s'apprêtait à monter au premier étage.

"Où est le Maître ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il leva un sourcil, remarquant ses yeux qui venaient de s'assombrir.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi Lucius !" éclata-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi pour le moment ! Où. Est. Le. Maître ?" articula-t-elle détachant chaque mot.

"Dans ses appartements. Ecoute Eléa, c'est inutile que tu-"

"La ferme !" le coupa-t-elle passant devant lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard avant de monter d'un pas rapide jusqu'au premier étage.

Elle arriva dans le long corridor qui menait aux appartements de Voldemort. Sa colère était palpable et elle ne la cachait pas, elle voulait qu'Il sache. Elle se trouva enfin devant la porte, face au Mangemort de garde.

"Le Maître ne veut pas être dérangé," dit-il étonné en croisant le regard furieux d'Eléa.

"Ah oui ?" répondit-elle avec un air angélique avant de laisser tomber son sourire et de poursuivre sombrement :" laisse-moi rentrer."

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas Eléa", supplia-t-il la peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

Il savait de quoi était capable la jeune femme bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vue à l'œuvre. Cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'il était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais « on » lui avait raconté les massacres sordides dont elle avait été l'auteur.

Eléa le regarda de haut en bas d'un air dédaigneux.

"Dors ! "ordonna-t-elle.

A ces mots, l'homme s'écroula à ses pieds, elle le poussa d'un geste violent pour dégager le passage et rentra sans frapper dans les appartements du Maître. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dix sept ans en arrière. L'appartement n'avait pas changé, cela ressemblait à une suite d'hôtel : un grand salon avec à droite la chambre et la salle de bain, à gauche une petite pièce servant de laboratoire où Il effectuait tous ses sorts et recherches. Le tout était richement meublé. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, Il était sorti du laboratoire et l'observait.

"Qu'as-tu fait de mon garde ?" demanda-t-il sèchement.

"Il dort".

"Que me vaut cette visite ?" demanda-t-il un rictus aux lèvres. "Et cette colère ?" ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Eléa ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée devant l'apparence du Maître. Il avait prise celle qu'Il réservait en général à ses maîtresses, celle d'un homme brun d'âge mûr, le regard bleu turquoise étrangement fascinant. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et continua.

"L'ignorez-vous vraiment ?" s'emporta-t-elle. "Je viens d'apprendre que vous comptiez marquer les enfants."

"C'est vrai."

"Il en est totalement hors de question !" articula-t-elle, menaçante. "Ce ne sont que des enfants, ils n'ont pas encore fini leurs études !"

"Tu as été marquée alors que tu avais à peine un an de plus qu'eux !" rétorqua-t-il.

"Et quelle réussite, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle rit amèrement. "Cela m'a apporté beaucoup de bonheur," ajouta t-elle avec sarcasme.

"Je t'ai apporté le pouvoir, Eléa, la puissance, tu n'as jamais été aussi forte qu'à mon contact et tu le sais !"

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, capturant son regard alors qu'Il sentit avec délice une once de peur naître en elle.

"Tu me déçois Eléa," reprit-il alors qu'Il était à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle. "Autrefois, tu me servais avec plus de ferveur, tu t'es refroidie…", lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Eléa se sentit soudainement nerveuse, Il était trop proche d'elle, Il avait une main sur son visage et la magie qui en émanait était troublante.

"Où sont les marques de sang sur tes habits, où sont les victimes que tu tuais en mon nom ?"

Elle se recula brusquement. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'Il faisait naître en elle.

"C'est à cause de ta fille, n'est-ce pas ? Du moment où tu l'as retrouvée, tu as arrêté de tuer…"

"J'ai encore tué des Moldus à la dernière mission," dit-elle platement.

"Par nécessité. Je m'attendais à d'autres massacres, comme celui des médecins, mais il n'en est rien", dit-il sévèrement. "J'attends plus de toi ! Lucius et toi êtes mes meilleurs éléments, les plus puissants et vous devez montrer l'exemple."

"Je ne peux pas ! C'est le meilleur moyen d'éloigner Hermione de moi…"

"Elle peut ne pas être au courant de tout…"

Eléa soupira. Elle savait très bien où Il voulait en venir.

"Si je fais des efforts, vous oubliez la Marque ?"

Voldemort explosa de son rire aigu qui glaça le sang d'Eléa.

"Allons, crois-tu que je me contenterais de si peu ?" siffla-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Eléa.

Il caressa sa joue à nouveau et elle put sentir à nouveau une énergie la traverser. Une énergie noire, envoûtante qui appelait ses sens, dont son corps se rappelait. De la Magie Noire, Il lui envoyait des ondes de Magie Noire.

Elle avait cessé de se plonger dans la Magie Noire lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte d'Hermione, pour ne pas corrompre l'enfant, du moins c'était sa théorie. Un enfant naît innocent, mais lorsque la mère est immergée dans la Magie Noire, qui agit comme une drogue, l'enfant pouvait naître avec de fortes dispositions à cette Magie, être même intoxiqué, et les conséquences pouvaient être fâcheuses. Après son évasion d'Azkaban, elle n'avait pas repris son enseignement en la matière, elle avait juste revu ses bases, sans toucher aux manuscrits les plus sensibles. Et Il le savait.

Elle commençait à se laisser envahir par le bien être qu'Il lui procurait simplement par le contact de sa peau contre la Sienne, faisant naître un désir presque sexuel. Il l'attira à lui, et la prit par la taille, commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou et faisant descendre ses mains sur ses fesses et ses cuisses.

"Ensemble, nous pourrions faire des choses incroyables," chuchota-t-il. "Joints tes pouvoirs aux miens et nous pourrions diriger ce monde."

"Non…", soupira-t-elle, essayant de reprendre ses esprits alors que les gestes du Maître commençaient à s'intensifier et que ses mains envoyaient des ondes de plus en plus fortes, tel un courant électrique.

"Souviens-toi de cette nuit… celle où je t'ai possédée…" Il posa ses mains sur son visage.

Eléa eut un sursaut, des images sensuelles traversaient son esprit et se mêlaient au plaisir narcotique qu'elle ressentait sous l'emprise de la Magie Noire.

Voldemort força l'entrée de ses lèvres et sa langue audacieuse caressa celle d'Eléa qui répondit à ses avances. La respiration saccadée, Eléa ouvrit les yeux et eut comme un électrochoc. Elle se sépara de Lui avec violence et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avec dégoût.

Voldemort se calma instantanément et l'observa d'un air glacial. _N'importe qui aurait cédé sous la pression, mais pas elle, pas la fille de Dumbledore,_ pensa-t-il avec colère.

"Reviens !" ordonna-t-il.

"Pas question ! Je ne céderai pas."

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant puis Eléa reprit la parole.

"Les enfants ne seront pas marqués."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui décides de ce genre de questions !" cria-t-il

"Je vous jure que si vous les marquez…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur.

Dans le Manoir, tout le monde se figea. Hermione sursauta et se mit debout, tremblante. Elle avait reconnu la voix déchirée de sa mère et les larmes aux yeux, elle ne savait que faire. Elle fit un pas pour se diriger vers les escaliers, mais Lucius, d'une main, l'en empêcha. Les sens à l'affût, le sorcier écoutait avec angoisse des bruits éventuels venant de l'étage alors que des voix se firent entendre. Des voix en colère, la voix du Maître froide et sans vie, et la voix de sa maîtresse, furieuse.

Eléa se releva et fit face à son Maître avant de recevoir un deuxième Doloris qu'elle contra. Le sort ricocha sur un des murs dans un bruit sourd.

"Si vous marquez les enfants, je vous jure que je tuerai chacun de vos Mangemorts un par un," dit-elle en serrant les dents. "Hermione a tué Bellatrix, je tuerai Rodolphus, puis Rabastan, je les tuerai tous. Et je partirai, je partirai avec Hermione, loin, vous ne pourrez jamais nous retrouver et ça en sera fini de vous. Pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres sans armée…"

Voldemort la regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait qu'Il ne la tuerait pas, elle était trop puissante, trop importante à ses yeux.

"Soit, ils ne seront pas marqués", dit-il finalement à la plus grande surprise d'Eléa.

Il alla à la fenêtre et observa un instant le parc.

"Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi Eléa, je te veux plus fervente, je te veux plus… comme avant. Je te donnerai des grimoires que je veux que tu étudies…"Il se retourna vers elle et continua, menaçant : "et tu les étudieras Eléa. Je veux que tu aies le même niveau de magie qu'avant ta disparition, tu en es très loin. C'est compris ?"

"Oui… Maître."

"Bien."

* * *

Août 1978

_La semaine la séparant du mariage de Lily et James fut particulièrement éprouvante. Lucius avait profité du voyage de Narcissa en Italie pour s'installer chez Eléa. Elle en aurait été plus qu'heureuse si elle n'avait pas ce problème de dépendance à régler et Lucius n'y allait pas de main morte. Il la tentait en laissant des grimoires sur la table, la faisait travailler sur de petits sortilèges afin de lui montrer comment utiliser la Magie Noire sans être contrôlée par elle mais il était difficile pour Eléa de ne pas vouloir aller plus loin. _

_Le mardi, alors qu'ils avaient prévu une soirée romantique aux chandelles, Eléa arriva en larmes à son appartement. Lucius se précipita vers elle mais elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant les portes. Lucius arriva à rentrer après un bon quart d'heure de négociation et la vit, assise contre la baignoire, la tête sur ses genoux repliés, elle était secouée de sanglots. Il prit place à ses côtés et la berça, la consola pendant de nombreuses minutes, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui explique la raison de ses larmes. Elle lui tendit finalement un parchemin roulé en boule. Il le défroissa en fronçant les sourcils puis son regard s'assombrit en voyant l'entête officielle de la lettre qu'il jeta au sol de colère. Elle avait passé toute la journée à se battre pour que cette décision du Ministère soit révoquée mais elle n'était arrivée à rien. Epuisée, elle avait même pensé à pratiquer un Imperium mais avait préféré rentrer pour déverser sa colère._

_Le lendemain Lucius avait contacté toutes ses connaissances mais l'ordre venait du Ministre lui-même, il pensait qu'Eléa était parfaite pour cette tâche. Lucius était même allé voir Voldemort mais contre toute attente, il avait trouvé l'idée plus qu'intéressante et avait des projets pour Eléa. Résigné, Lucius avait annoncé la décision du Maître à Eléa qui n'avait cessé de pleurer de la soirée._

_Le mariage qui approchait n'aida pas à faire retomber la tension qui s'était installée. Eléa, déstabilisée, supportait de moins en moins la jalousie maladive de Lucius ainsi que son manque de confiance en elle. Il la voyait déjà dans les bras de Sirius, le trompant effrontément. La dispute qui s'en suivit fut assez violente, Lucius pouvait être particulièrement odieux dans ces moments-là et savait utiliser les mots comme des poignards. Elle le gifla avant de quitter l'appartement, sans savoir où aller. Elle se rendit finalement chez Severus qui l'accueillit et la réconforta tant bien que mal. Il connaissait bien Lucius, comment il pouvait se comporter et tenta de l'expliquer à Eléa. Lucius les rejoignit et Severus joua le psy de service, essayant de les réconcilier et de trouver des solutions à leurs problèmes, générés surtout par la lettre du Ministère._

_Une fois rentrés, ils écoutèrent leur ami et essayèrent de régler leurs problèmes en parlant, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment une bonne idée. Eléa suggéra alors une réconciliation sur l'oreiller qui leur fut plutôt bénéfique. Le lendemain, Lucius devait rentrer au manoir, ils profitèrent alors de la nuit qui s'offrait à eux sans penser à leurs divergences. _

_Le vendredi soir, veille du mariage, Eléa alla dormir à l'hôtel avec Lily qui voulait passer une nuit seule avec son amie, loin de la famille et du stress qu'engendrait la cérémonie. _

_Elles dînèrent en tête à tête, Lily était si nerveuse qu'Eléa se demanda si elle devait lui préparer une potion apaisante. Elles discutèrent à bâtons rompus de leurs couples. Eléa n'avait pas caché à Lily qu'elle était toujours la maîtresse de Lucius et lui parla des disputes de ces derniers jours sans pour autant lui parler de la lettre. Au moment du dessert, Lily évoqua sa dernière mission avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Un véritable échec selon elle, dû à une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle employa le mot « salope » en parlant de l'inconnue et Eléa sentit son cœur se serrer. Lily n'avait pas pour habitude de parler des gens de la sorte et cela faisait mal. Mais bizarrement, elle en souffrait plus que le fait d'avoir tué une innocente et c'est ce qui l'intrigua le plus. Avait-elle mis du jour au lendemain sa culpabilité au placard ? Lily changea vite de sujet pour ne pas assombrir cette soirée qui avait si bien commencée._

_Elles montèrent ensuite dans la chambre et se retrouvèrent comme deux adolescentes, celles qu'elles étaient toujours au fond, à regarder leurs tenues. Lily fut admirative devant la robe qu'Eléa s'était faite et la remercia une nouvelle fois pour le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. _

_Elles passèrent en revue ce qu'elles devaient faire le lendemain, puis elles s'appliquèrent un masque qu'avait fabriqué Eléa à base d'argile et de bleuet, firent leur manucure en riant comme des idiotes en se rappelant des souvenirs de Poudlard._

_Elles se couchèrent vers minuit, après avoir enlevé leurs masques, Eléa avait finalement réussi à faire avaler une potion à Lily pour qu'elle puisse avoir un sommeil réparateur._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, dimanche 10 août 1997

Eléa descendit les marches jusqu'au salon, légèrement chancelante.

"Maman !" s'exclama Hermione en courant vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Eléa l'embrassa sur le front chaleureusement. Hermione sentit quelque chose d'anormal et se recula vivement tout en dévisageant sa mère.

"Tes yeux…"

"C'est bon, j'ai tout arrangé, vous ne serez pas marqués."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Rien", répondit-elle, glaciale.

Elle se dirigea dehors, suivie de loin par Lucius, laissant Hermione et Draco sans voix.

"Raconte-moi."

"Je n'ai pas envie Lucius…"

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la regarda, inquiet, puis leva un sourcil.

"Tu as les pupilles dilatées… Tu transpires la Magie Noire…"

"Je ne lui ai rien demandé… Je… C'est Lui…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas Lui donner en échange ?" s'énerva-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu Lui as promis ?"

"Mon âme, à moins d'un miracle… mon âme."

* * *

Teaser chapitre 19 : La lettre de tous les espoirs :

**1977** : Eléa va assister au mariage de Lily et James avec une certaine mélancolie et tristesse face à une décision concernant le Ministère et sa carrière.

**1997** : Eléa sera obligée de faire à nouveau face à ses anciens démons. Hermione s'emploiera à faire passer un anniversaire mémorable à Draco tandis que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se réuniront à Grimmauld Place. Enfin, Hermione et Draco recevront une lettre de Poudlard.

* * *

Encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour ma part je l'aime beaucoup !

n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer vos impressions/questions , ça nous encourage !

Bon courage à tous ceux qui passent des exams !

Bisoux,

Eléa

* * *


	19. La lettre de tous les espoirs

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Draymione :** **Rowy : ** Merci beaucoup Sophie ! Est-ce qu'ils vont retourner à Poudlard ? Hmm… Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, ce n'est pas si facile, ils ne sont plus les bienvenus mais est-ce l'avis de tout le monde… C'est gentil de surveiller tous les jours mais on met à jour toutes les deux semaines environ tu sais ! lol Bon ok, on a pris du retard là, mais j'ai déménagé et tout, sorry… Gros bisous.

**Ninou :** **Rowy : ** Tu es toujours pleine d'enthousiasme, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci pour le courage et voici la suite ! Bisous.  
**  
Ayuluna :** **Rowy : ** Hey Ayu ! Et alors ? Même plus le temps de venir nous faire un coucou sur le forum ! Tu penses donc qu'ils sont soit Préfets en chef, soit virés… Hmm… Sorry jeune padawan mais perdu… Même joueur joue encore ! Mione et Dray ne sont pas du mauvais côté, ils sont juste en vacances avec Voldy ! lol Tom, psychopathe… C'est eily qui va être contente tiens…  
**  
L'ange diablesse :** **Rowy : ** Pfiou, soulagée d'apprendre que le chapitre était à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Ouais, pôv Mione n'empêche… Ca serait bien si elle retournait à Poudlard, hein… Vraiment la pôv… Autant si elle retourne à Poudlard, elle va peut-être se faire éventrer par Harry ou Ron, faut y songer à ça, c'est peut-être mieux si elle n'y retourne pas en fait… Bon, j'arrête de dire nawak moi ! Merci pour ces compliments ! Bises.

**Whizzbee :** **Rowy : ** Rigolo ce pseudo ! lol On fait au mieux pour essayer de vous captiver et sur la longueur surtout, si jamais on vous lassait, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire ! Ah Eléa… Je laisse répondre l'intéressée… J'adore La Nuit des Temps aussi ! Pose des questions au contraire ! Bon, pas sur la conception d'Hermione ou je risque de griller un fusible moi… lol Biz.

**Always Hope :** **Rowy : ** Merci ! Tu as dû mettre un sacré bout de temps quand même, non ?

**JaneScrout :** **Rowy : ** Kikoo ! Ouais, on sait qu'on est trop fortes ! lol Merci. Biz.

** Note d'Eléa: **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre patience ! ça été un peu la misère ces dernières semaines, je promet de faire un effort pour poster plus tôt le prochain chapitre, avec sûrement une surprise pour vous remercier !

**Résumé du chapitre 18 :**

**1978 :** Eléa découvre le cadeau de Voldemort et d'Eilane : la joie de pouvoir tuer de ses mains le Moldu qu'elle juge responsable de la mort de sa mère. Elle en retire divers sentiments mélangés mais est vite rassurée par Eilane. Elle retrouve aussi le temps d'un après-midi shopping Lily qui prépare activement son mariage avec James ainsi que les autres Marauders. Eléa se plonge activement dans la magie noire, Lucius et Severus en font d'ailleurs les frais… Pour participer à une mission orchestrée par les Mangemorts, Eléa est obligée de changer d'apparence pour ne pas être reconnue par ses amis, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle tuera durant cette attaque une enfant moldue et aura du mal à l'assumer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir dans les yeux de l'enfant le visage de Lily. Lucius s'aperçoit qu'elle devient dangereusement accro à la magie noire et lui promet de l'aider à s'en sortir.

**1997 :** Harry reçoit avec une certaine amertume une lettre d'Hermione pour son anniversaire. Il va passer les quinze premiers jours d'août chez les Weasley avec une joie toute relative compte tenu des derniers événements mais il est heureux de revoir Ginny et Ron. Hermione, Draco, Lucius et Eléa sont chargés d'aller récupérer une carte pour Voldemort dans la tombe de la mère d'Hermione que seule cette dernière peut ouvrir. Avec une froideur et un certain courage, elle réussit sa mission mais sera incapable de réagir à une attaque de policiers moldus et Draco sera forcé de tuer un policier pour la sauver. Hermione et Draco se disputent pour se réconcilier tout de même ensuite. A l'approche de l'anniversaire de Draco, Voldemort souhaite pour l'événement marquer les enfants. Eléa s'y opposera et « vendra son âme » au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour empêcher ce marquage.

**Chapitre 19 : La lettre de tous les espoirs**

_Samedi 20 aout 1978_

_« Bon sang je me marie aujourd'hui ! » cria Lily en sautant du lit, surexcitée, une heure avant que le réveil ne sonne, réveillant Eléa qui s'assit dans son lit, blasée, en regardant la pendule de la chambre. « J'me marrie ! J'me marriiiiiiiiiiiieeeee ! » _

_« Oui bon… je vais me chercher un café et un jus d'orange… », marmonna Eléa plus à elle-même qu'à Lily qui ne tenait pas en place.   
_

_Eléa émergea difficilement alors que Lily courait partout et chantait sous la douche. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était prête à se préparer quand Eléa lui signala gentiment qu'elle avait des heures d'avance et qu'elle devrait déjeuner. _

_Elles prirent ensuite leur temps. Eléa maquilla Lily, avec un fard à paupière marron-doré, un trait de khôl à la lisière des cils, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux verts. Elle avait utilisé un fond de teint ton sur ton, et appliqué un peu de nacre sur les pommettes, un rouge à lèvres rouge mat dans lequel elle déposa dans le creux des lèvres de fines paillettes rouges. Le tout rendait naturel et irréel à la fois, reflétant la lumière et mettant en valeur la beauté de Lily. _

_Elle l'aida ensuite à s'habiller et la coiffa d'un chignon dont des boucles libres frisaient en anglaises sur son cou dénudé, et y planta de fines fleurs de soie. Lily était tout simplement splendide et Eléa ne put s'empêcher d'être émue en la voyant. _

_Eléa se prépara à son tour. Elle se glissa dans une robe au décolleté en V, près du corps et qui s'évasait à partir des hanches. La robe était en soie et organza rose pâle, longue jusqu'à mi-mollets et était recouverte sur la fin de broderies et de perles. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux ondulés dont elle avait juste attaché quelques mèches mêlées à des fleurs de soie. Elle avait choisi un maquillage plus soutenu, ses yeux fardés de noirs rendaient ses iris presque transparents, et ses lèvres avaient une couleur framboise.   
_

_Elles se regardèrent dans la psyché de la chambre avant de descendre les marches du grand hall de l'hôtel où la famille de Lily l'attendait. Le mariage serait intime, Lily n'avait pas vraiment d'amis moldus depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard et même s'ils étaient très fiers que leur fille soit une sorcière, les parents de Lily avaient gardé cela secret. _

_Mary et William Evans étaient un couple assez discret, habillé avec élégance. Sa mère, une femme blonde élancée aux yeux bleus, était fine et gracieuse. Son père était assez séduisant, les années avaient creusé de légères rides autour des yeux et ses tempes grisonnantes lui donnaient une certaine prestance. Ils semblaient très fiers de leur fille et la regardaient avec admiration. Lily lui présenta également sa sœur, Pétunia, une jeune femme blonde sans grande beauté qui semblait détester sa sœur et encore plus Eléa lorsqu'elle lui fut présentée. Elle était affublée d'un petit ami rondouillard aux yeux de fouine qui lui sembla de suite antipathique. Eléa se contenta de sourire, hypocritement, afin de ne pas gâcher cette journée si importante pour son amie qui avait déjà le trac. Ils arrivèrent à l'Eglise dans des calèches, ils étaient en retard et Eléa serra fort la main de Lily pour lui donner un peu de courage.   
_

_Eléa leva les yeux pour examiner la hauteur et la grandeur de l'église dans laquelle elle s'apprêtait à faire son entrée. Elle lui jeta un certain regard de défi, pouvant la regarder en face, en gravir les marches d'un air digne et fier. Elle n'avait jamais douté de son Dieu, bien que l'enseignement religieux qu'elle avait reçu l'avait fait s'interroger sur ce qu'elle était depuis son plus jeune âge. Selon la doctrine catholique, de la bonne sorcellerie ou magie, cela n'existait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'autres bons esprits que les anges ; il n'y avait pas d'autres mauvais esprits que les démons. Elle se souvenait d'avoir ri au nez de son enseignante Moldue et s'être prise une punition qu'elle avait refusée de faire avant d'y avoir été forcée par sa mère._

_Elle n'avait pas accepté le rejet de l'Eglise face aux Sorciers et à leurs puissants pouvoirs que cette dernière avait associé à des actes du Malin pour mieux régner et imposer son dictat. La séparation entre le monde des Moldus et le monde des Sorciers s'expliquait, selon elle, principalement du fait de ce rejet et elle tenait l'institution pour la seule responsable de massacres aussi inutiles qu'ignobles, fondés sur les motifs injustes et des faits modelés selon une vision étriquée et erronée. Elle s'était plongée dans des romans historiques il y a quelques temps et avait dévoré l'histoire des religions et de la Magie, arrivant à peine à croire que les premiers édits de condamnation brûlant les Sorciers étaient apparus dès le 9ème siècle. Les alchimistes avaient commencé à persécuter les Sorciers qui refusaient de se soumettre et d'abandonner leurs pouvoirs, les accusant injustement de pratiquer la Magie Noire. Une véritable chasse aux Sorciers et Sorcières s'était organisée, avec de nombreuses dénonciations et pour finir des bûchers, des pendaisons, des tortures et autres décapitations. L'Eglise avait pu ainsi imposer l'immoralité de sa doctrine par le recours à la terreur. Une terreur qui dura plus de huit cents ans… Et dont elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné la cruauté… Sa haine des Moldus venait aussi un peu de là. Les Sorciers avaient dû rapidement s'organiser s'ils ne voulaient pas que leur race disparaisse à tout jamais, et la division des deux mondes s'était construite naturellement et définitivement, engloutissant à jamais dans l'invisible les Sorciers pour leur permettre de vivre en paix. En paix. Elle eut un sourire amer en repensant à la guerre qui menaçait l'équilibre bancal que ses ancêtres avaient essayé d'établir. _

_Elle entra, émerveillée par les centaines de bougies qui éclairaient l'autel et le soleil qui filtrait par les vitraux, renvoyant des raies de lumière de toutes les couleurs sur les hauts murs blancs. _

_Quand elle atteignit l'autel, elle croisa le regard de Sirius qui la détaillait avec admiration et qui lui sourit, elle rougit légèrement avant de lui rendre son sourire puis elle détourna la tête pour voir les invités peu nombreux. Au premier rang, son père la salua d'un regard étincelant de fierté et elle ne sut dire qui de son père ou de Sirius venait de lui faire le plus plaisir en la regardant de la sorte. Elle reconnut aussi un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix contre qui elle s'était battue lors de la dernière mission. Elle regarda autour d'elle les différentes sculptures et fixa la statue d'un ange qui semblait la regarder et la narguer, elle se mit à sourire à l'effronté avec amusement. Elle savait les anges joueurs et taquins, et ce jour de fête semblait les amuser autant qu'elle. Elle croisa le regard de James qui paraissait plus nerveux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu, et il ajusta machinalement ses lunettes, regardant finalement le sol, avant de relever la tête quand les premières notes de la marche nuptiale retentirent. Les invités se levèrent et la mariée fit son entrée sous les murmures d'admiration devant sa tenue. _

_La cérémonie se déroula dans une ambiance paisible et joyeuse, Lily et James échangèrent leurs vœux et alors qu'ils échangèrent les anneaux, Eléa croisa à nouveau le regard de Sirius. Elle ressentit alors une douleur foudroyante dans la poitrine qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Ils auraient pu être à la place de leurs amis, unissant leurs vies pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Eléa refoula un sanglot et Sirius l'imita puis détourna la tête. Elle essaya d'oublier sa peine pour se réjouir avec Lily mais cela lui était difficile.   
_

_La cérémonie se termina et s'ensuivit une interminable séance de photos. Elle posa sur des dizaines de photos, avec la famille, sans la famille, avec les amis, puis avec Sirius qui lui glissa un bras autour de la taille en lui glissant à l'oreille qu'elle était superbe. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle se rendait compte que Lucius avait des raisons d'être jaloux de Sirius. En dépit de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux en juin, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et une certaine complicité, une tendresse, s'installait entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, comme si cela était une chose naturelle._

* * *

_Little Hangleton, lundi 11 août 1997_

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?"demanda Lucius voyant Eléa sortir nerveusement de la salle de bain et attacher ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval assez haute.

"J'ai des choses à voir…", répondit-elle froidement et de manière évasive.

"Au sujet de ton pacte tacite avec le Maître ?" demanda-t-il sombrement.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" cracha-t-elle. "C'est en partie ta faute Lucius ! Si tu t'étais opposé au fait que le Maître avait planifié de marquer les enfants, on n'en serait peut-être pas là ! Tu trouves que c'était un cadeau approprié pour les dix sept ans de ton fils ! Et dire que tu ne m'en as même pas parlé alors que ma fille était également concernée…"

"Porter la Marque des Ténèbres est une fierté Eléa ! "répondit-il avec véhémence. "Je suis fier de porter cette Marque et tu devrais l'être également !"

"Je t'en prie !" aboya-t-elle étouffant un rire moqueur. "C'est inutile ! Notre appartenance à une cause ne se résume pas dans un stupide symbole gravé dans notre peau ! Nous ne sommes pas du bétail par Merlin ! Il ne pouvait pas plutôt inventer un signe de ralliement à la Batman et illuminer Londres comme Gotham City !"

"Quoi ?"

"Rien, laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est un truc moldu…", soupira-t-elle en baissant les bras d'un air exaspéré. "Et puis, il l'a un peu fait en y repensant, je suis sûre qu'il a tout pompé sur Stan Lee", marmonna-t-elle à elle-même. "Passe une bonne journée Lucius !" déclara-t-elle finalement lui lançant un sourire plus que forcé.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre laissant un Lucius, perplexe et dubitatif, assis à son bureau. Elle rejoignit rapidement le petit salon et s'enferma, utilisant un sort pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Elle trouva, comme Voldemort le lui avait indiqué, un vieux grimoire gris quelque peu élimé sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque et elle soupira en enlevant la poussière de la couverture cornée. L'après-midi allait être longue et éprouvante, elle le savait et elle frissonna avant même d'ouvrir l'ouvrage qui allait la mettre en transe et lui donner encore quelques sueurs froides. Elle avait réussi à décrocher avec difficultés il y a seize ans d'une drogue qui l'avait consumé à petit feu et elle s'apprêtait à replonger dans l'enfer de l'addiction. Elle n'avait pas le choix, même si elle était partagée, elle ne le voulait pas, au plus profond d'elle-même elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait... Mais le livre semblait l'appeler et ses mains commencèrent déjà à trembler d'excitation alors qu'elle allait refaire connaissance avec un monde anciennement familier.

* * *

Après le dîner pendant lequel Hermione avait semblé jouer au jeu du silence, Draco la regarda sortir de table d'un air perplexe et elle quitta le Grand Salon sans un mot en traînant les pieds. Eléa avait brillé par son absence et Lucius n'avait fait aucun commentaire, jetant des regards mauvais aux deux adolescents qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir responsable de l'incursion de sa maîtresse dans des anciens méandres dont il avait peur qu'elle ne revienne cette fois pas.

Draco joua machinalement avec une cigarette entre ses doigts avant de finalement se lever à son tour et décider d'aller la fumer dehors. Il sortit de son pas tranquille et traînant dans le jardin et tira une première bouffée salvatrice avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils en entendant un léger grincement. Il marcha prudemment dans la nuit et atteignit l'arrière du jardin, distinguant finalement la silhouette d'Hermione qu'il reconnut sans mal dans l'obscurité. Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et fit disparaître l'objet de litiges avec sa petite amie d'un geste rapide avant d'aller la rejoindre. Elle se balançait lentement, traînant les pieds dans l'herbe qui avait considérablement poussé mais qui manquait cruellement d'arrosage.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Hein ?" répliqua-t-elle en levant la tête.

"Ce truc…," répéta-t-il désignant l'armature de la balançoire.

"Oh, c'est une balançoire…"

Il ne fut pas davantage éclairé mais préféra ne pas insister et il l'interrogea sur sa mine triste.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ?"

"C'est Eléa…," déclara tristement Hermione. "Elle est bizarre depuis hier… Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit Voldemort mais il a dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'on ne soit finalement pas marqué et elle n'a rien voulu me dire… Elle s'est enfermée toute la journée dans le petit salon, elle n'en est toujours pas ressortie, et je m'inquiète, j'ai peur Draco…"

"Il l'a peut-être chargée de faire un travail en échange et elle bosse certainement dessus," répondit Draco qui se voulait rassurant.

Hermione haussa les épaules en regardant le sol, et elle releva la tête lui demandant d'une petite voix :

"Tu aurais voulu être marqué ?"

"Non…," répondit-il sincèrement. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour Eléa bébé, elle est forte, on peut compter sur elle."

"Oui, ce n'est pas comme ton père visiblement…," soupira-t-elle avec amertume. "Je suis désolée Draco, mais je n'aime pas ton père… Il ne nous facilite pas la vie ici, et je n'aime pas la manière qu'il a d'être contre nous, et contre Eléa parfois…"

"Je comprends, je n'approuve pas non plus toutes ses décisions. Il aime le pouvoir, il suit le pouvoir et prend le parti du plus fort… Il sait pourquoi il est ici, il ne s'est jamais écarté de son idée initiale, et je crois qu'au stade où il en est, rien ne pourra jamais le faire changer de position…," déclara d'un air pensif Draco.

"Même pas Eléa ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas… Il ne le ferait même pas pour moi, t'as qu'à voir… Il aime être dans le camp des gagneurs bébé, et avec Voldemort en leader et lui en seconde position, il se sent supérieur et puissant j'imagine…"

"Il n'est pas en seconde position…", déclara platement Hermione et Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Arrêtons de parler de tout ça s'il te plaît, ça me donne la migraine…"

"Je suis d'accord", acquiesça le Serpentard en esquissant un sourire que lui rendit sa petite amie qui se leva d'un air dynamique.

"Assieds-toi, je vais te pousser !" s'exclama-t-elle soudainement lui désignant la balançoire.

"Wow ! Tant que tu ne me dis pas ce qu'est ce truc, je ne m'assieds sur rien moi !"

"C'est une balançoire, c'est un divertissement moldu ! C'est très drôle ! Monte, je vais te pousser, tu verras ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?"

"En toi, si, mais en des trucs moldus, moins pour le coup…," répondit-il avec une petite grimace.

"Cesse ces a priori, on dirait ton père ! Monte !" ordonna-t-elle et il s'exécuta, s'amusant de son ton faussement autoritaire.

Il poussa des cris qui réveillèrent de toute évidence tout le manoir et leurs rires résonnèrent dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise enfin, lui jetant un regard malicieux.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres, connaissant déjà sa réponse.

"C'est génial !" s'exclama-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui et elle grimpa à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Il captura ses lèvres et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant profondément. Il les balança doucement et ils s'échangèrent de longs baisers passionnés au rythme régulier des balancements finalement apaisants. Un éclair illumina le ciel et ils rompirent leur profond baiser, levant en même temps la tête.

"Le temps est à l'orage," fit remarquer Draco. "Le ciel est couvert, il n'y a pas d'étoile ce soir. J'ai l'impression que ça va claquer sérieusement… Ce ne sera pas un mal tu me diras, vu la chaleur de ces dernières semaines, et tout est tellement sec…"

Elle le regardait avec un air amusé et il fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

"Rien… Je t'aime Draco."

Il étouffa un petit rire et captura à nouveau ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pour ton anniversaire dis-moi ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'un autre éclair illumina leurs visages.

"Rien. Je t'ai toi et ton amour, ça me suffit…," répondit-il embrassant le bout de son nez.

"Ok, tu auras une surprise alors…"

"J'aime les surprises…"

Un autre éclair transperça le ciel et il fut suivi par un brusque coup de tonnerre qui fit sursauter Hermione. Une pluie fine commença à tomber, bientôt remplacée par un véritable déluge, et Hermione et Draco rentrèrent en courant jusqu'au manoir, main dans la main, en riant aux éclats.

Ils montèrent à l'étage rapidement et rejoignirent leur chambre, complètement trempés. Hermione avait les cheveux qui lui dégoulinaient dans le dos et qui collaient sur ses épaules nues. Draco enleva son tee-shirt qui était à tordre et jeta un regard amusé à Hermione avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Elle suivit son regard et s'aperçut que son haut blanc, lacé dans son dos, lui collait à la peau et ne dissimulait plus rien de sa poitrine. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, mordillant un de ses mamelons dressés par le froid et la pluie. Elle frissonna de plaisir et d'anticipation à ce qui allait suivre tandis qu'il délaça habilement son top avant de lui faire lever les bras pour le lui enlever. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle savoura le contact de leurs peaux humides l'une contre l'autre, ses seins frôlant son torse alors qu'il caressait ses fesses moulées dans son jean collé contre ses formes avantageuses. Il la mena vers le lit sur lequel ils tombèrent tout en s'embrassant et la chambre s'illumina par un autre éclair qui fut suivi dans le même temps par un nouveau grondement alors que l'orage se déchaînait sur Little Hangleton.

* * *

Eléa, allongée sur le sol, la respiration saccadée, réussit à se tourner sur le dos et elle ferma les paupières quand un nouvel éclair éblouit ses yeux largement dilatés. Elle prit finalement une position fœtale en gémissant et se mit à trembler davantage alors que la sueur brouillait sa vision, collant sa robe à son corps endolori. Elle fut incapable de dire combien de temps elle resta ainsi prostrée en tremblant. Le grondement s'éloignait quand elle réussit à se lever mais les éclairs illuminaient toujours le manoir silencieux tandis que la pluie avait presque cessé. Elle réussit avec beaucoup de difficultés à rejoindre sa chambre et Lucius étouffa un juron quand il vit son état misérable. Il la porta jusqu'au lit et elle se blottit contre lui, toujours tremblante. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la berça, la conduisant lentement vers un sommeil agité et il soupira alors que le passé lui revint en plein visage comme un boomerang.

* * *

_Samedi 20 aout 1978 _

_Le repas s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les plats étaient excellents et originaux. Les invités semblaient bien s'amuser et Eléa apprécia de passer cette soirée avec ses amis qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent, riant aux réparties cinglantes que s'envoyaient les « Maraudeurs » dont l'humour lui manquait cruellement.  
La soirée était bien avancée quand un orchestre commença à jouer et les invités se pressèrent sur la piste de danse. Après quelques danses endiablées, la musique se radoucit et Dumbledore s'approcha de sa fille en lui tendant une main. Elle accepta de bon cœur et ils se mirent à danser pour la première fois de leur vie ensemble. Toutes les petites filles dansaient avec leur père, pour une quelconque occasion, mais pour Eléa, c'était la première fois. Elle était à la fois émue et impressionnée par le charisme qu'il possédait, une once de peur la traversa en pensant qu'il pourrait deviner, pour la Marque, pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Deviner que sa fille était un assassin._

_« Tu as l'air soucieuse », s'inquiéta-t-il. _

_« Oh… non ce n'est rien », le rassura-t-elle. _

_« Quelque chose à voir avec la décision du Ministère ? » dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. _

_Elle ne sembla pas étonnée, après tout, son père savait beaucoup de choses et était proche du ministre. _

_« Je ne peux rien te cacher… », dit-elle tristement. _

_« Tu l'as dit à Lily ? » _

_« Non, j'ai rédigé une lettre que je leur ferai parvenir après leur voyage de noce. » _

_« C'est délicat de ta part mais je suis sûr qu'elle préfèrerait le savoir avant… » _

_« Je ne préfère pas, ce sera assez difficile comme ça… » _

_Ils restèrent silencieux et Eléa aurait voulu qu'il la serre dans ses bras, comme un père consolerait sa fille, mais c'était exclu, elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais un vrai père pour elle. _

_La danse s'acheva et Rémus vint à son tour demander une danse. Dumbledore s'éclipsa en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille. _

_« Tu as du succès ce soir… », s'amusa Rémus d'un air joyeux. _

_« Oui… ça doit être la robe… » _

_« Ah c'est donc ça… » _

_« Ta cavalière n'a pas l'air d'apprécier de nous voir ensemble », dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. _

_« Ta réputation t'a précédée », soupira-t-il. _

_« Touché », bouda-t-elle. « Je pourrais lui donner d'autres raisons d'être jalouse », ajouta-t-elle en se pendant langoureusement à son cou. _

_« Eléa... Tu exagères... » _

_Elle pouffa de rire avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. _

_« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… » _

_« Tu n'as pas à le faire, ça sert à ça un ami. » _

_« Je tiens quand même à te dire merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, de m'avoir supportée… » _

_Rémus se recula, inquiet d'entendre Eléa parler de cette façon. _

_« Tu te sens bien ? » _

_« Oui… c'est juste un peu de… nostalgie. » Elle lui sourit tristement. _

_« Tu me caches quelque chose ? » Il fronça les sourcils tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. _

_« C'est rien Rémus… » Mais les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux la trahissaient. _

_La musique s'arrêta à son grand soulagement. Elle bredouilla une excuse et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se rafraîchir et se reprendre. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée et montrer son chagrin. _

_Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard et eut la surprise de voir Sirius qui l'attendait. Quand il la vit, il se pressa vers elle et l'entraîna dans le vestibule. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Eléa ? » _

_« C'est rien Sirius, j'ai sûrement trop bu… J'ai l'alcool triste ce soir. » Elle essaya de s'échapper mais il la retint par la main. _

_« Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît », souffla-t-il. _

_Le mensonge. Il avait choisi les mots. Elle se retourna vers lui alors que les images de leur rupture revenaient à elle comme un boomerang, lui infligeant à nouveau une douleur dans la poitrine et lui nouant le ventre. Elle s'avança un peu et respira profondément. _

_« Je m'en vais », lâcha-t-elle. _

_« Tu plaisantes, il est encore tôt ! » s'exclama-t-il. _

_« Non, Sirius... Je quitte l'Angleterre. » _

_Son sourire s'effaça. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et contempla ses chaussures un instant. _

_« Où vas-tu ? Quand ? » _

_« En France. Je pars mercredi. Le Ministère m'y envoie pour travailler à l'ambassade. » _

_Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. _

_« Y'a pas moyen… » _

_« Crois-moi j'ai tout essayé… », dit-elle avec un rire amer. « Tout… Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner là-bas, j'y ai trop de souvenirs douloureux. »   
_

_Une larme coula sur sa joue, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'essuyer d'un geste tendre, puis la prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. _

_Perdue dans ses bras, elle s'enivrait de son doux parfum en pleurant silencieusement. Il se recula un peu et essuya de ses pouces les larmes avant de déposer un baiser, puis un deuxième. Elle répondit à ses baisers, laissant sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Il la plaqua contre le mur et ses baisers se firent plus enflammés, aventurant ses mains sur ses formes rebondies, mais elle ne s'abandonna pas et le repoussa avec douceur. _

_« Sirius… ce n'est pas une bonne idée… » Elle se détacha de son étreinte et essaya de reprendre son sang froid, tout en pensant à Lucius qu'elle ne voulait pas tromper, même si elle mourait d'envie de passer une dernière nuit avec Sirius. _

_« Tu as raison, je suis désolé… surtout avec mon comportement de la dernière fois… », s'excusa-t-il. _

_« Tu avais raison en quelque sorte… nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre ensemble, ça n'aurait pas marché sur la durée. » _

_Elle le regarda tristement. Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais une chose était sûre, il était maintenant beaucoup trop tard pour envisager quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. _

_« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais… » _

_« Je t'aurais dit oui Sirius, sans hésiter. » _

_Un autre silence lourd s'installa entre eux. Sa réponse avait été immédiate et il en fut surpris. Mais il n'y avait pas d'amertume dans la voix d'Eléa, au contraire, elle semblait sûre d'elle, comme remplie d'une paix intérieure. Eléa fit apparaître un parchemin qu'elle lui tendit. _

_« C'est une lettre pour Lily, je ne lui ai rien dit sur mon départ… Tu es le seul à savoir. Tu veux bien leur donner après leur voyage de noces ? »_

_« Bien sûr… » _

_Il prit le parchemin plié en quatre et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Puis il attira Eléa vers lui avec un sourire charmeur._

_« Je n'ai pas eu ma danse… » _

_« Sirius… », explosa-t-elle de rire, « on n'entend même pas la musique d'ici ! » _

_« Chut… » Il posa son index sur ses lèvres. « Ferme les yeux et imagine. »   
_

_Ils entamèrent alors un slow dans la pénombre, au son d'une musique qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre, savourant ce moment intime qu'ils voulaient garder gravé dans leurs mémoires. _

_

* * *

_

_Little Hangleton, mercredi 13 août 1997_

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait un rêve aussi agréable de toute sa vie. Il avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques mais les sensations à cet instant n'étaient pas comparables. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, c'était trop bon, mais il ouvrit malgré tout les yeux et la réalité le happa alors qu'il comprit la raison d'un tel plaisir. Hermione était agenouillée près de lui, occupée à lui faire une fellation experte, et la vision de ses lèvres chaudes sur son érection matinale faillit le faire jouir sur le champ. Il ne fut pas mécontent quand elle arrêta son lent va et vient et qu'elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Il put reprendre ses esprits pendant quelques courtes secondes avant qu'elle ne s'empale sur son sexe dressé et il ferma les yeux savourant sa chaleur étroite autour de son sexe dressé. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

"Joyeux anniversaire," murmura-t-elle commençant à remuer lentement les hanches d'un mouvement lascif circulaire.

Elle allait se relever mais il prit son visage dans ses mains et emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes, avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et elle étouffa un gémissement quand il souleva brutalement son bassin, s'enfonçant dans son intimité. Elle se redressa en lui souriant et commença, à sa requête, à accélérer le rythme, écartant davantage les cuisses afin d'approfondir la pénétration. Il poussa un grognement et glissa ses mains sous ses fesses pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il sentait qu'elle était proche à sa manière de rejeter la tête en arrière, et de fermer ses yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Quand il sentit les muscles de son vagin se contracter, il s'efforça de maintenir le rythme, puis glissa son pouce sur son clitoris afin d'accroître son plaisir. Elle se mit à crier son nom et il agrippa ses hanches avant de crier à son tour le nom de sa petite amie tout en se vidant en elle. Elle aimait sentir sa semence chaude en elle, et elle resta un petit moment sur lui, frottant son pubis contre le sien, s'appuyant de ses mains sur son torse tandis qu'il caressait d'un geste sensuel sa poitrine dressée vers lui. Elle lui planta finalement un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de se dégager de lui et se lever rapidement.

"Je pourrais être réveillé tous les jours comme ça ?" demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

"Ce n'est pas tous les jours ton anniversaire mon chéri ! Douche, petit déjeuner, dépêche maintenant, un portoloin nous attend dans une heure pour le Chemin de Traverse !" s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant d'un air enjoué vers la salle de bain.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Londres ?" demanda-t-il étonné.

"Surprise !" répondit-elle depuis la salle de bain. "Les prolongations se jouent sous la douche," ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. "Dépêche-toi !" cria-t-elle et quand il entendit l'eau couler, il se leva d'un bond.

Ils descendirent au bout d'une demi-heure en courant jusqu'au Grand Salon et furent surpris de n'y trouver ni Lucius, ni Eléa. Hermione fut déçue de ne pas voir sa mère, mais elle ne fut pas mécontente de ne pas avoir Lucius dans les pattes, son absence ne ferait que faciliter leur sortie et ils n'auraient pas à subir toutes sortes de questions auxquelles ils auraient dû mentir. Ils commencèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner, et Hermione s'efforça de ne pas répondre aux questions pressantes de son petit ami qui la cuisinait sur les plans pour ce jour.

Quand Eléa fit son apparition dans le Grand Salon, Hermione eut du mal à la reconnaître et elle lâcha son toast qui tomba sur la table du côté de la confiture. Draco avait suspendu son geste et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour ne pas qu'il renverse son verre de jus d'orange. Pieds nus, habillée d'un jean bleu délavé, Eléa paraissait sortie tout droit d'un ghetto malfamé d'une banlieue moldue, les manches de son sweat noir étaient trop longues et il n'aurait manqué plus qu'elle mette la capuche pour parfaire la tenue qui n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec son style d'habitude plutôt raffiné. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, pas coiffés, et tombaient à plat sur son visage fatigué. Elle se posa sur la première chaise à portée d'elle et se servit machinalement un jus d'orange qu'elle ne goûta pas, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en frissonnant. Hermione se leva enfin et fit le tour de la table afin d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Maman ?" tenta-t-elle prenant garde à ne pas élever la voix.

Eléa tourna la tête vers elle et Hermione fronça les sourcils en remarquant ses yeux injectés de sang et ses lèvres craquelées.

"Bonjour…", déclara faiblement Eléa d'une voix enrouée.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es malade ?"

"Non, non, juste fatiguée, ça va aller…"

"Ca fait deux jours que tu es enfermée dans le petit salon. Qu'est-ce qu'Il te fait faire maman ?" s'inquiéta Hermione dont la voix trahissait toute la haine qu'elle avait envers Lui.

"Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours…", déclara Eléa s'efforçant de sourire.

"Tu ne veux pas m'en parler hein ?"

"Pas vraiment, non, avoua Eléa d'un ton las. Bon anniversaire Draco," ajouta-t-elle après un court silence.

"Merci," répondit Draco lui lançant un large sourire.

"Vous avez vu Lucius ?" demanda Eléa en portant finalement son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres d'un geste mal assuré.

"Non", répondit Hermione.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus," renchérit Draco et Eléa acquiesça lentement avant de se mettre à tousser quelques secondes alors qu'elle reposa son verre d'un air dégoûté.

Elle se leva, imitée par Hermione qui hésitait à la soutenir alors qu'elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir être capable de tenir debout. Eléa fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa et ne sembla pas avoir davantage de force pour saluer les deux adolescents qui la regardèrent quitter la pièce avec un regard inquiet.

Draco se leva et rejoignit Hermione dont la mine venait de s'assombrir. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, par derrière, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"On peut laisser tomber l'escapade si tu veux, on n'est pas obligé d'y aller, on peut rester là bébé…"

"Non !" déclara-t-elle sur un ton ferme se retournant. "C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et on le fête ! Eléa est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle a à faire, et elle n'est pas seule, il y a Lucius… On y va maintenant !"

Draco acquiesça et il lui prit la main avant de remonter chercher quelques affaires. A neuf heures trente, ils étaient sur le chemin conduisant à un portoloin qui les mènerait à Londres et Hermione accéléra la cadence.

La séance est à dix heures, ça devrait aller, déclara-t-elle lui adressant un sourire tout en saisissant son bras.

"Hein ? La séance ? Quelle séance ? La séance de quoi ?" demanda Draco d'un air dubitatif, et Hermione serra son bras tout en étouffant un petit rire.

* * *

Hermione se félicita d'avoir pris un gilet. L'orage d'il y a deux jours avait changé le temps qui s'était considérablement rafraîchi, même si les températures restaient plutôt clémentes. Ils traversèrent la route en courant et Draco examina l'immense building qui s'élevait devant lui.

"Le monde des Moldus, hein ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est une mauvaise idée ?" demanda Draco d'un air blasé.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! J'ai prévu pleins de choses, tu vas adorer !" s'exclama Hermione surexcitée.

Draco leva un sourcil mais préféra ne pas répondre. Ils marchèrent main dans la main sur le trottoir pavé pendant quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans un bâtiment aux briques rouges avec d'immenses affiches sur la devanture que Draco regarda d'un air perplexe. Il examina les nombreuses photos dans le hall pendant qu'Hermione était en train, il lui semblait, de discuter avec une Moldue et il lui adressa un large sourire quand elle revint enfin avec deux tickets dans la main qu'elle donna à une autre Moldue. Cette dernière les déchira pour lui en rendre des moitiés et ils se rendirent dans une salle sombre remplie de fauteuils alignés comme dans l'auditorium dans lequel il s'était rendu une fois au Ministère quand il avait accompagné son père. Il fixa le large écran blanc devant eux une fois qu'ils furent installés, pratiquement tout en haut de la salle, avant de diriger son regard vers le plafond où des centaines de petites lumières bleutées scintillaient par intermittence lui rappelant un peu les étoiles d'une nuit claire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là au juste ?" demanda-t-il enfin retournant son regard vers sa petite amie. "Qui va faire un discours ?"

"Quoi ?" Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant la candeur sur son visage interrogatif. "Personne ne va faire un discours Draco ! On est au cinéma, un film va être projeté sur l'écran en face de nous. En attendant, il va y avoir les pubs, je vais chercher du pop corn et je reviens pour les bandes annonces, ok ?" dit-elle en se levant.

"Quoi ? Attends, j'ai rien compris, tu vas où ?" demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué.

"Panique pas, je reviens…," dit-elle se retenant pour ne pas rire à nouveau.

Il regarda Hermione descendre les marches et quitter la salle et il sursauta quand les publicités firent leur apparition sur l'écran blanc. Il fixait les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux d'un air abasourdi et quelque peu émerveillé, comme un gamin qui découvre pour la première fois la magie d'un parc d'attractions. Il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille qui vint s'asseoir à deux sièges de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interpelle et il sursauta pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

"Excuse-moi, mais est-ce que tu sais combien de temps dure le film ?" demanda la fille brune qui engageait de toute évidence la conversation d'une manière subtile.

"Aucune idée," répondit Draco retournant son attention sur des fraises qui dansaient sur le grand écran blanc.

"Moi c'est Emily, et toi ?" poursuivit la brunette.

"Hein ? Euh, Draco…"

"Draco ? Wouah, c'est super original comme prénom ! C'est de quelle origine ?"

"Euh, italienne… C'était aussi un tyran grec mais je ne m'en vante pas," expliqua Draco avec un regard malicieux et Emily étouffa un petit rire.

"Ca fait super longtemps que je voulais le voir ce film, mais avec les examens et tout… Tu as passé des exams toi aussi ?"

"Non, ils ont été annulés, à cause de la guerre."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Emily écarquillant grands les yeux.

"L'inondation, je veux dire," se rattrapa Draco en se rendant compte de sa bourde." L'école a été inondée."

"Oh, quelle chance ! J'adore vraiment Bruce Willis ! J'ai vu tous ses films, j'avais adoré l'Armée des Douze Singes, Pulp Fiction et la série des Die Hard… Et toi, tu l'aimes bien ?"

"Euh… je ne le connais pas personnellement…", répondit Draco et contre toute attente Emily éclata de rire.

"Tu as de l'humour toi !"

Voyant sa bonne humeur communicative, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à son tour et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hermione le rejoignit avec un regard suspicieux quand elle s'installa à nouveau à côté de son petit ami. Emily jeta un regard supérieur et mauvais à Hermione qui se pencha vers Draco.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait ?"

"Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée," déclara sincèrement Draco. "Je n'ai rien compris ! Qui est Bruce je-ne-sais-plus-quoi ?"

"L'acteur qui joue dans le film," marmonna Hermione en se refrognant tout en s'enfilant une poignée de pop corn dans la bouche.

"Tu es jalouse ?" hallucina Draco. "D'une Moldue ?"

"Oui ! Et ne m'embarque pas sur ce sujet tendancieux !" déclara Hermione avant de subitement embrasser Draco à pleine bouche devant le regard sidéré d'Emily qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil faisant mine de lire un magazine.

"J'aime quand tu es jalouse…", chuchota Draco en se recoiffant alors qu'Hermione essuya le rouge à lèvres rosé qu'elle lui avait mis sur les lèvres. "Je peux goûter ?" ajouta-t-il désignant le pop corn.

"Bien sûr", répondit Hermione lui tendant le gobelet. "Chut maintenant, c'est les bandes annonces…"

Draco mit du pop corn dans sa bouche qu'il mâchouilla avec une petite grimace.

"Tu n'aimes pas…"

"Ben c'est bizarre… On dirait du… polystyrène…"

"Tu as déjà mangé du polystyrène ?"

"Non…"

"Alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi !"

"Bébé…"

"Chut maintenant Draco ! Le film commence !" râla Hermione.

Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en soupirant et passa les premières minutes du film à essayer d'enlever le pop corn coincé dans ses dents. Hermione lui tapa sur la main d'un air agacé, mais elle se détendit tout de même et posa finalement sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco qui lui prit la main, enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens. Elle l'entendit renifler quand un des personnages parla du serpent comme du Mal Absolu et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Quand un vaisseau arriva et que des créatures robotiques en sortirent, Hermione vit Draco s'approcher de l'écran, s'asseyant sur le rebord de son fauteuil, en ne lâchant pas des yeux le film. Il avait un air fasciné et légèrement inquiet en même temps, et il sursauta quand le robot prit la parole, n'appréciant de toute évidence pas sa voix métallique.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?" souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant à nouveau au fond de son fauteuil. "Ca existe dans le monde des Moldus ces trucs-là !"

"Non… C'est une fiction Draco, ce n'est qu'un film…"

"Ok, heureusement…"

Il sembla soulagé et elle s'amusa de ses réactions infantiles.

"Ca, c'est Bruce Willis," l'informa Hermione quand l'acteur fit son apparition sur l'écran, et Draco fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la fascination avec laquelle Emily semblait avoir parlé de ce Moldu.

"Korben ? Je croyais que ce type s'appelait Bruce…"

"Son personnage s'appelle Korben, c'est un acteur Draco," répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Les voitures moldues ne volent pas…," déclara platement Draco en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

"Dans un monde futuriste, si, apparemment," rétorqua Hermione. "Draco, ce film est censé se dérouler au 23ème siècle !"

"Oh…"

Il lança un regard navré à Hermione quand le présentateur radio fit son cirque sur le grand écran et elle haussa les épaules avec un petit rire.

"Cool…", lâcha Draco après la fusillade dans l'opéra tandis qu'Hermione avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de la diva.

"Je ne veux pas que Leeloo meurt…", pleurnicha Hermione un petit moment plus tard alors que le film touchait à sa fin et Draco la serra dans ses bras se retenant de lui demander si il était possible qu'un des acteurs laisse sa peau dans ce film.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, le soleil les éblouit et ils marchèrent un petit moment, enlacés, avant qu'Hermione ne prenne finalement la parole.

"Ca t'a plu ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris…," avoua Draco et Hermione esquissa un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?" demanda-t-elle se forçant pour ne pas lui faire remarquer que s'il n'avait pas tout compris, c'est parce qu'il était blond, mais elle doutait qu'il puisse comprendre cette plaisanterie moldue.

"Ce n'est pas le monde des Moldus ?…"

"Non, enfin si, mais c'est un monde futuriste… C'est plutôt bien fait, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Ouais, c'est sympa ! Mais comment ils ont fait pour constituer ce monde et tous ces effets _sans magie_ ?"

"C'est la magie du cinéma !" répondit Hermione avec un large sourire.

"Le cinquième élément, c'est donc la fille ?"

"Oui, mais l'amour est le moteur…"

"J'aime cette philosophie," déclara Draco embrassant Hermione tendrement.

"Moi aussi… Et merci de n'avoir pas fait de réflexion sur le fait qu'il aurait été plus simple d'utiliser la magie, pour faire apparaître les quatre éléments, et tout…"

"Je me suis fortement retenu !" avoua Draco en riant.

"Je m'en doute !"

Ils marchèrent encore un peu en silence quand Draco reprit d'une manière sérieuse que ne sut interpréter Hermione.

"C'est peut-être toi le cinquième élément pour vaincre Voldemort !"

Il paraissait plutôt fier de sa remarque, au demeurant stupide selon Hermione, tandis qu'il arborait un large sourire et qu'elle le regardait d'un air blasé.

"On va manger ? Je meurs de faim !" déclara-t-elle enfin accélérant le pas.

"Ok, du moment que toute la nourriture moldue ne ressemble pas au pop corn…"

Hermione éclata à nouveau de rire, redoutant déjà sa réaction en pensant à l'endroit dans lequel elle avait prévu de l'emmener.

* * *

Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard d'un clown grandeur nature, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant le prénom « Ronald » inscrit au pied de la statue. Hermione le rejoignit avec un plateau et elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

"Je t'avais demandé d'aller nous chercher des places Draco " râla-t-elle.

Il la regarda, regarda à nouveau le clown, et un sourire en coin s'étira au coin de ses lèvres.

"Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire avant d'ouvrir la bouche !" l'avertit-elle dangereusement.

"Je préfère ne rien dire dans ce cas-là…," déclara-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

"Oui, c'est ça, éteins ton moulin à paroles cinq minutes…," dit-elle lui fourrant le plateau dans les mains avant de descendre les marches qui conduisaient dans la salle non-fumeur.

Ils s'installèrent enfin et Draco regarda le contenu du plateau avec un air perplexe et méfiant, trouvant honnêtement que la nourriture présente n'avait rien d'appétissant et sentait même carrément mauvais.

"Je t'ai pris un McDeluxe, des frites, des Chickens avec de la sauce barbecue, un Coca et un Sunday au chocolat," déclara Hermione enfouissant les pailles dans les gobelets. "Si tu as encore faim après tout ça, n'hésite pas à me demander."

"Ok… Euh…"

"Quoi ? Tu n'as pas goûté encore, ne commence pas !"

"Non, c'est pas ça, mais où sont les couverts bébé ?"

Hermione pouffa de rire et désigna un groupe de jeunes non loin d'eux, et Draco soupira en voyant qu'il allait devoir se passer de fourchette et couteau.

"Et dire qu'on est accusé de vivre comme au Moyen-Age…", marmonna-t-il en regardant d'un air navré Hermione qui venait de mordre à pleines dents dans son Big Mac.

"Manche avant que che chois froid !" déclara-t-elle la bouche pleine et Draco prit délicatement son McDeluxe qu'il mordit du bout des dents.

"Si tu n'aimes pas, donne-le moi ! Je suis affamée !"

"C'est que c'est pas mauvais," déclara-t-il sincèrement dévorant les frites avec enthousiasme.

Et il apprécia réellement le repas, et même la boisson gazeuse dont il s'amusa du picotement qu'elle lui procurait sur la langue. Il était persuadé que d'ouvrir un tel établissement en plein cœur de Pré-au-Lard pourrait apporter une véritable fortune au plus audacieux, et Hermione ne put se retenir de rire en le voyant échafauder des théories plus ou moins farfelues.

Ils quittèrent le fast-food en début d'après-midi et Hermione le mit au courant de la suite des évènements de manière évasive, l'informant qu'ils ne devaient pas rater le bus de 16h23 qui les conduirait jusqu'à Hatfield et il comprit qu'elle avait envie de se recueillir à nouveau sur la tombe de ses parents.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment dans Hyde Park, main dans la main, et Hermione s'amusa un instant à repérer les écureuils dans les arbres sous le regard amusé de Draco qui se prêta finalement au jeu avec bonne humeur. Ils s'installèrent finalement à l'ombre d'un banc et Draco somnola quelques minutes, sa tête sur les genoux de sa petite amie, occupée à caresser ses cheveux et à les faire glisser entre ses doigts comme elle aimait si souvent le faire.

"Draco… On va faire un tour au Virgin avant de prendre le bus ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

"Mmm… Quoi ?" rétorqua le Serpentard en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Hermione. "Faire un tour où ?"

"Viens ! Tu vas aimer j'en suis sûre !" s'exclama la jeune sorcière en entraînant un Draco encore un peu ensommeillé vers la sortie du parc.

Ils entrèrent dans le large complexe et Hermione se dirigea d'emblée vers le rayon des CD en compagnie de Draco qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant les nombreux objets moldus dont il ignorait l'utilité. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le deuxième étage, il écarquilla grands les yeux en comprenant ce qu'abritaient les rayons à perte de vue.

"Tu en choisis un et je te l'offre, ok ? J'en prends un aussi, comme ça on pourra varier un peu !" s'exclama Hermione.

"Ok…," souffla Draco ne sachant par où commencer avant de choisir le pragmatisme de l'ordre alphabétique.

Ils fouillèrent un moment chacun de leur côté dans les rayons et Hermione revint au bout d'un moment vers Draco avec un large sourire.

"Moi, j'ai trouvé !" dit-elle brandissant le CD sous les yeux de Draco qui lut le nom du groupe avec un faux air de connaisseur.

"Nightwish ? Intéressant… Très bon choix Miss Granger !"

"Merci !" se mit-elle à rire devant le sérieux de Draco.

"Tu ne trouves pas que cette chanteuse ressemble à Eléa ?" demanda Draco en montrant la couverture du CD du groupe Evanescence à Hermione.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en étudiant la couverture en question.

"N'importe quoi !" dit-elle enfin devant le regard ahuri de Draco qui se demanda si elle plaisantait ou si elle faisait exprès de le contredire.

"Tu plaisantes bébé ! On pourrait jurer qu'elles sont jumelles !"

"Tu as besoin de lunettes ma parole ! Cette chanteuse a un piercing dans l'arcade sourcilière et de toute évidence des lentilles de couleur pour avoir les yeux aussi bleus !"

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais préféra se taire pour ne pas alimenter une polémique aussi stupide qu'inutile.

"Je prends celui-là !" décida-t-il avec un air de défi.

"Bien ! On se dépêche maintenant, le bus 47 part dans dix minutes !" s'exclama-t-elle avant qu'ils ne dévalent les deux étages à pieds en courant.

Ils arrivèrent un peu avant 17h à Hatfield et se rendirent en silence jusqu'au petit cimetière à l'entrée du village. Hermione se demanda si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours puisqu'elle trouvait qu'il faisait bien plus chaud qu'à Londres. Les images de leur mission lui revinrent soudainement et elle flancha un instant, s'efforçant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le flot d'évènements qu'elle essayait d'enfouir dans un coin retranché de son subconscient. Draco s'arrêta alors et lui lâcha la main. Elle le regarda avec un air interrogatif, se sentant tout à coup dépourvue d'un point d'ancrage dans ce lieu qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. S'il n'y avait que la mission qui lui donnait cette impression de lourdeur… L'enterrement avait été également une épreuve difficile et songer à la combinaison de ces deux funestes jours lui retourna l'estomac.

"Vas-y bébé, je te laisse un petit moment, je ne bouge pas de là…," expliqua-t-il voulant de toute évidence lui laisser une intimité dans son recueillement.

"Non, viens…", le pria-t-elle avec un regard implorant." Je veux que tu viennes Draco, je voudrais cette fois-ci te présenter convenablement mes parents…"

Il acquiesça et elle lui prit à nouveau sa main, ressentant avec soulagement un certain point d'équilibre en même temps qu'une douce chaleur s'insinua dans son corps.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux devant les deux tombes avant qu'Hermione ne fasse des présentations dignes de ce nom, teintées d'un humour qui réussit à les faire sourire tous les deux. Elle s'agenouilla enfin près des deux stèles et traça d'un air pensif avec son index le contour des lettres des prénoms de ses parents avec émotion. Elle leva finalement la tête vers Draco et cligna des yeux en recevant le soleil directement dans ses yeux.

"On n'a pas pensé à acheter des fleurs, c'est trop bête…"

Draco s'agenouilla à son tour afin d'être à sa hauteur et il lui tendit sa baguette sans un mot.

"Non Draco !" comprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "On n'a pas le droit !"

"Qui a dit ça ? Je te signale qu'on est des fugitifs, ce n'est pas un petit sort faisant apparaître des fleurs qui va compromettre notre situation déjà bien critique !"

"On sera repérés ! Tu veux que les Aurors débarquent pour venir nous chercher !" rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard significatif.

"Tu crois sérieusement que les Aurors vont se déplacer pour un petit sort inoffensif vu d'aucun Moldu ?" continua-t-il avec un air moqueur.

"Et Dumbledore ?"

Il lui jeta un autre regard navré en levant les yeux au ciel, et elle prit finalement sa baguette en soupirant. Elle scruta un instant les alentours d'un air méfiant et déclara à mi-voix, pointant sa baguette en direction du sol :

_"Aeternam Flora_."

Une magnifique fleur de multiples couleurs avec pour dominante un rose foncé sortit de terre sous le regard subjugué de Draco.

"Wouah ! Joli bébé, elle est superbe ! Je vais le retenir ce sort," déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

"Merci… C'est le sort de la Fleur Eternelle, elle ne se fanera jamais, ne mourra jamais, elle sera là pour toujours, avec eux…," expliqua-t-elle et ils se relevèrent main dans la main.

Ils sortirent du cimetière sous le regard suspect du gardien et marchèrent en direction du centre ville avec le soleil dans le dos, qui faisait le plus grand bien à Hermione.

"Tu voulais passer chez toi avant que l'on rentre, non ?" demanda Draco attrapant Hermione par la taille.

"Oui, mais pas maintenant ! On a le temps encore, le Portoloin n'est qu'à 20h27 et en attendant place à la fête !" s'exclama Hermione avec les yeux brillants.

Draco n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans ce village mortellement vide et désert, mais il changea rapidement d'avis et resta bouche bée devant les manèges de la fête foraine. Ils commencèrent par les auto-tamponneuses et Hermione regretta ce choix quand elle vit Draco, déchaîné, foncer sur les Moldus avec hargne tandis qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à rentrer violemment dans chaque auto devant lui. Elle lui jeta un regard fâché quand ils descendirent finalement de cet enfer et elle décida de se venger en l'emmenant dans le Grand Huit, mais elle ne rencontra pas l'effet escompté et sortit du manège avec une nausée et un vertige qui l'obligea à s'asseoir quelques minutes.

"Allez, on y retourne bébé, c'est super ce truc !" trépigna-t-il comme un gamin qui fait un caprice.

"Non ! Je meurs si je retourne là-dedans !" s'écria-t-elle en croisant les bras.

"Tu n'es pas drôle…," bouda Draco en s'asseyant à côté d'elle d'un air dépité.

"Tu ne veux pas aller nous chercher des Barbes à Papa pendant que je me remets cinq minutes ?" demanda-t-elle essayant de lui faire oublier l'attraction diabolique.

Il haussa les épaules avec son même air boudeur et elle le bouscula gentiment. Il lui rendit un petit coup de coude en traître et ils retrouvèrent le sourire alors qu'ils se cherchèrent un instant, jouant comme deux gosses qu'ils étaient redevenus l'espace d'une journée.

"Je te donne 2 livres, tu en as largement assez, elle devrait même te rendre de la monnaie," déclara Hermione en posant deux pièces dans le creux de la main de Draco qui les regarda avec un petit sourire.

"Ces pièces ont l'air fausses, on dirait de l'argent que tu as eu dans une pochette surprise !"

Il se mit à rire à sa bêtise et se leva quand Hermione l'avertit en soupirant :

"Sois gentil avec la dame Draco…"

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux Barbes à Papa qu'ils dégustèrent en silence, et Hermione regarda ses doigts avec une petite grimace.

"Super, je suis toute collante maintenant…"

"Laisse-moi arranger ça," déclara Draco prenant sa main.

Il commença par lui sucer les doigts avec un regard coquin avant d'attaquer ses lèvres et finalement plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle répondit à sa ferveur et passa une main derrière sa nuque, savourant son baiser qu'ils rompirent à contrecœur.

"Des fois, quand tu m'embrasses, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois…", murmura-t-elle et il lui jeta un regard surpris avant de lui sourire tendrement.

Une voix les sortit de leur moment romantique avec une exclamation qui leur fit tourner la tête.

"Beurk !"

Une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans les regardait avec un air dégoûté. Hermione et Draco éclatèrent de rire et s'éloignèrent en rigolant.

"Je te parie que je peux te gagner une peluche !" s'exclama tout à coup Draco en regardant le jeu de fléchettes.

"Alors là, je demande à voir !" répondit Hermione d'un air moqueur.

Draco tint son pari haut la main et il creva les ballons en une partie avec un air de triomphe tandis qu'Hermione lui jeta un regard perplexe. Elle choisit une immense girafe en peluche et ils quittèrent la fête, prenant la direction de la maison des Granger.

"Tu as utilisé la magie Draco…"

"Quoi ?"

"Pour crever ces ballons, tu as utilisé la magie ! Tu as utilisé le sort de guidage sur les fléchettes, ne le nie pas, je t'ai vu !"

"N'en fais pas un drame…," soupira Draco. "Tu ne t'es pas amusée ? La girafe ne te plaît pas ?"

"Si… mais…"

"Mais quoi ?"

"Tu exagères Draco…"

Il lui répondit par un large sourire et elle lui fourra la girafe dans les bras avec un air désabusé avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de chez elle. Ils entrèrent dans la maison plongée dans l'obscurité et Hermione se sentit instantanément mal à l'aise, l'humidité et le froid régnant dans la demeure inhabitée depuis plusieurs mois ne l'aidant de toute évidence pas à se sentir bien. Elle lui fit visiter rapidement la maison de plain-pied avant de finir par sa chambre dans laquelle elle prit ses albums photos. La liquidation de la succession de ses parents avait été confiée au notaire du village et elle savait que dans quelques temps, la maison serait vendue et qu'elle n'y reviendrait plus jamais. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la demeure de son enfance et enferma ses souvenirs, son innocence et le temps du bonheur dans l'espoir de retrouver un jour un semblant de légèreté dans sa vie pour le moment trop lourde.

"Merci pour cette journée bébé, "déclara Draco alors qu'ils rejoignaient le Portoloin qui les ramènerait à Little Hangleton. "C'est un des meilleurs anniversaires que j'ai jamais vécu et c'est grâce à toi."

"C'est vrai, ça t'a plu ? Tu as un autre regard sur les Moldus ?"

"Non, toujours le même, ce sont des tarés !" répondit Draco avec un large sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux. "Ca m'a plu, sérieusement, je suis content d'avoir connu le monde dans lequel tu as vécu durant toutes ces années, ça me rapproche encore plus de toi en quelque sorte…"

"Tu crois que tu pourrais vivre un jour dans ce monde ?" poursuivit-elle et il hésita en voyant que sa question était sérieuse.

"Pourquoi ? Tu aurais envie de venir y vivre à nouveau ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Réponds-moi…"

"Honnêtement, ce serait difficile pour moi bébé… Mais si c'est la condition pour être avec toi, je suis prêt à l'accepter je crois…," répondit-il.

Elle lui retourna un petit sourire touché, et elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais sa réponse, pourtant positive, lui fit peur. Ils rentrèrent en silence jusqu'au manoir, exténués par leur journée bien remplie, silence qui ne dura malheureusement pas…

"A quoi vous avez pensé !" hurlait Eléa réellement hors d'elle alors que les deux adolescents étaient assis dans le Grand Salon avec un air résigné. "J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Le monde des Moldus Hermione ? Est-ce que tu crois que c'était une bonne idée d'emmener Draco là-bas !"

"Ne crie pas maman…," souffla Hermione un peu agacée.

"Ne crie pas !" hallucina Eléa. "Je me demandais où vous étiez, s'il ne vous était pas arrivé quelque chose !"

"Tu as bien su par le sort de localisation où on était, alors arrête !" éleva un peu le ton Hermione tandis que Draco restait silencieux, n'osant regarder son père ou Eléa.

"Peut-être mais vous êtes partis sans rien dire à personne et sans demander la permission ! Lucius, dis quelque chose bon sang !" s'énerva encore un peu plus Eléa.

Lucius leva un sourcil et semblait réfléchir à la tirade appropriée tandis qu'Eléa attendait qu'il parle avec les mains sur ses hanches.

"Ce n'était pas une bonne idée," déclara-t-il finalement sur un ton trop calme qui irrita Eléa. "C'était même stupide…"

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !" renchérit Eléa foudroyant à nouveau les deux jeunes.

Hermione se leva soudainement avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

"C'est quoi qui te dérange le plus ?" cria-t-elle à son tour. "Qu'on se soit amusés ? Qu'on n'ait eu aucune difficulté à s'en sortir ? Que je connaisse mieux le monde des Moldus que toi ? Tu avais peur de quoi ? Que Voldemort vienne nous chercher ! On est venus tout seul à lui maman ! Que Dumbledore nous retrouve, c'est ça ! Regarde-toi maman, tu trembles tout en me criant dessus, on dirait une junkie !"

"Baisse d'un ton avec moi Hermione…"

Hermione baissa les bras avec les larmes aux yeux avant de donner un petit paquet à Eléa.

"Je t'avais pris des pâtes de fruits, les meilleures de Londres, ma mère m'en achetait chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait…," déclara Hermione et elle sortit du salon pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre tout en sanglotant.

Eléa sortit à son tour du Grand Salon, et Lucius et Draco entendirent des portes claquer avec des regards résignés.

"C'est quoi une junkie ?" demanda finalement Draco levant enfin les yeux vers son père.

"C'est-… Hors de ma vue Draco…," soupira Lucius en se frottant la courbe de son nez d'un air fatigué.

* * *

_Aout 1978 _

_Plus le jour du départ arrivait, plus Eléa était envahie d'une tristesse indéfinissable. Lucius et elle avaient été convoqués par le Maître et il leur avait donné l'ordre de ne pas se voir lorsqu'elle serait à Paris. Il avait prétendu que leur relation ne pourrait évoquer que des soupçons sur l'appartenance d'Eléa aux Mangemorts, chose, que pour des raisons obscures, il ne voulait pas rendre publique. Eléa avait beau dire que tout le monde connaissait sa liaison avec Lucius, sans pour autant en tirer des conclusions, il ne changea pas d'avis et fit comprendre au couple qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour eux qu'ils désobéissent. Ils pourraient s'écrire et il donnerait à Lucius l'occasion de se rendre à Paris, mais en dehors de cela ils ne se verraient pas. Eléa avait très mal pris la chose et Lucius semblait très en colère aussi mais ne le montra pas. Le Maître était déjà très irrité par leur manque de soumission, il ne valait mieux pas le provoquer. _

_Eléa travaillerait, toujours anonymement, avec le groupe de Mangemorts français qui était assez actif. Lucius avait envoyé une lettre à un de ses amis, Marius, leader des Mangemorts en France et qui pourrait aider Eléa dans sa pratique de la Magie Noire, lui-même étant passé par ces épreuves.   
_

_C'était donc dans ce climat qu'Eléa préparait ses bagages, tout en pensant sérieusement à décliner l'offre du Ministère et démissionner. Elle s'en voulait, elle aurait dû le faire avant de mettre Voldemort au courant, elle était maintenant obligée de se plier à ses ordres. Lucius lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de l'appartement pour qu'à son retour elle retrouve son cocon et ses repères, c'était déjà ça de moins à penser et la réjouissance de retrouver son intérieur intact et entretenu lui donnerait du courage pour affronter cette année. _

_Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu son amant entrer et il la fit sursauter alors qu'elle se préparait un thé. Depuis le dimanche, il ne lui avait pas reparlé du mariage de Lily et n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la présence de Sirius et elle lui en était reconnaissante. _

_Elle mit dans un vase le bouquet de roses qu'il venait de lui offrir avant de se jeter à son cou et le serrer contre elle. Sa présence avait quelque chose d'apaisant et elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir arriver à vivre un an sans lui. Le lendemain, elle le quitterait, sans savoir quand elle le reverrait, quand elle pourrait à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras, sentir ses mains sur elle et son doux parfum… _

_« J'ai une surprise pour toi amour… » _

_« Une surprise ? » dit-elle en souriant. Le mot « surprise » avait toujours sur elle un effet particulier. _

_« Tu vas prendre un bain, puis tu vas mettre une de tes merveilleuses robes et quand tu sortiras, tu auras droit à un magnifique dîner aux chandelles… et un dessert… » _

_Toute émoustillée, Eléa se sentit remplie d'une nouvelle vitalité et l'embrassa passionnément avant de courir à la salle de bain sous le regard rieur de Lucius. _

_« Et prends ton temps ! » ajouta-t-il.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Grimmault Place vendredi 23 août 1997_

Une semaine. Ca faisait une semaine qu'Harry était à présent à Grimmault Place et il n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre que cette maison était à lui. Le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait accueilli à son arrivée et lui avait suggéré de se choisir une chambre, celle qu'il voulait, et de réfléchir à la décoration qu'il voulait pour qu'il s'y sente vraiment comme chez lui. Le week-end suivant, il avait donc passé son temps à feuilleter des magazines pour choisir les meubles, la tapisserie et la moquette qui orneraient son espace intime. Et dès le lundi, le Professeur McGonnagal s'était joint à eux pour une escapade sur le Chemin de Traverse où il avait commandé ses meubles, sa tapisserie et sa moquette qu'il avait soigneusement choisis la veille. Un sorcier spécialisé en décoration était venu le lendemain à Grimmault Place et avait en quelques coups de baguette magique refait la chambre au goût d'Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor avait attendu le mercredi l'arrivée de ses meubles avec une excitation non dissimulée, admirant toute la matinée la chambre vide dont la décoration le faisait rêver. Les couleurs étaient sobres, l'exubérance ne faisant pas partie de la personnalité d'Harry, mais le bleu dominant laissait présager de nombreuses nuits passées dans un océan de rêves qu'ils espéraient pour remplacer ses trop nombreux cauchemars.

Les cauchemars. Ils avaient été nombreux la nuit dernière et il en connaissait la cause. La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix aurait lieu dans moins d'une heure maintenant et il savait qu'ils allaient reparler de la bataille de juin, de Voldemort, des Mangemorts et d'Hermione… Et son estomac avait refusé qu'il prenne son déjeuner ce midi, alors il s'était contenté d'écouter le Professeur Lupin et Tonks, venus manger avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie en attendant le début de la réunion, qui débattaient avec humour de certaines missions estivales de l'Ordre. Personne ne semblait vouloir le laisser seul à Grimmault Place. En une semaine, outre le défilement des nombreux membres de l'Ordre dont certains qu'il ne connaissait même pas, c'est la majorité de ses professeurs qui étaient passés le voir. Il aurait pourtant souhaité un moment de tranquillité mais il n'avait au moins pas pu se plaindre de la solitude et de l'ennui. L'heure s'écoula trop vite à son goût et il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la pendule tandis que son estomac se retourna à nouveau dans son abdomen avec un grognement plaintif.

"Tu devrais manger quelque chose Harry", suggéra Tonks.

"Non… Je n'ai vraiment pas faim du tout…," déclara Harry avec une petite grimace. "Très honnêtement, je ne voudrais pas être malade durant la réunion."

"On ferait mieux de descendre d'ailleurs, les autres ne vont pas tarder," ajouta Remus en se levant.

Ils prirent le chemin des sous-sols de la maison et Harry eut du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité des lieux.

"Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire Harry tu sais", déclara Lupin dans les escaliers comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du Gryffondor. "Ce ne sera qu'une réunion de plus…"

"Je sais", souffla Harry qui retint sa respiration quand ils entrèrent dans le salon où allait se tenir la réunion.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient en nombre réduit en cette fin du mois d'août. La période estivale restait un moment où les vacances s'étalaient durant tout l'été tout en maintenant une permanence active dans les différentes missions et activités de l'organisation secrète. Le seul Weasley présent était Arthur, le patriarche de la tribu, et Harry savait que Ron, Ginny, Fred, George et Molly étaient en ce moment en Irlande dans leur famille maternelle. Le Professeur Dumbledore pria les membres présents de s'asseoir et Harry s'installa à côté de Tonks qui avait une pile de morceaux de parchemin en retard à rendre au Ministère. Sa plume lui échappa et Harry la rattrapa de justesse alors quelques uns de ses parchemins tombèrent sur le sol dans le désordre. La jeune Auror soupira en râlant et jurant à mi-voix, sa maladresse l'agaçant toujours, tandis qu'elle jeta un regard noir à Remus qui se moquait gentiment.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de revenir sur les évènements du mois de juin en détail", commença Dumbledore, "à moins que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à dire…"

Des hochements de tête et des murmures signalèrent une réponse négative et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'ils n'aborderaient pas en détail ce moment douloureux.

"Bien", poursuivit Dumbledore," j'en viens donc au point principal et essentiel de cette réunion qui me conduira à vous exposer une décision grave et importante : le fait que les Mangemorts aient réussi à récupérer la carte appartenant à Voldemort…"

"Celle que vous aviez mis en sécurité il y a seize ans ?" demanda Maugrey Fol Œil.

"Celle-là même Alastor…"

"Mais…", intervint McGonnagal en levant tout à coup un sourcil. "Ce n'est pas cette carte que vous aviez…"

"… confié aux Granger, oui, vous pouvez le dire à présent Minerva", soupira Dumbledore en secouant la tête. "Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tout dit à l'époque concernant cette carte. Je l'avais effectivement, après qu'on l'ait volée à Voldemort, confié aux Granger en même temps qu'Hermione. La carte était en sécurité avec ce couple de Moldus, j'étais tranquille. A la mort des parents d'Hermione, j'ai réfléchi longuement et j'ai décidé de laisser cette carte dans le monde des Moldus, avec les Granger. Je l'ai placée dans le cercueil de Mme Granger, et le cercueil ne pouvait être ouvert que par une seule personne…"

"Hermione…," comprit Remus en écarquillant les yeux.

"Non, vous n'êtes pas en train de dire que… que…", bafouilla Harry en gesticulant nerveusement sur sa chaise. "Elle n'a pas pu faire ça, ou alors ils l'ont forcé sous l'imperium !"

"Ou alors Eléa l'a forcée…", marmonna Snape assez distinctement quand même pour être compris.

"Peu importe, elle l'a fait, le résultat est le même," coupa Dumbledore. "Des Moldus ont été tués durant ce raid", ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête et fermant les yeux.

"Est-ce qu'Hermione a tué un de ces Moldus ?" demanda Harry en retenant sa respiration.

"Je ne pense pas Harry", répondit Dumbledore. "Je crois plutôt que Voldemort a voulu tester Hermione en sachant qu'elle était sa clé pour récupérer la carte… Nous ne devons pas le sous-estimer, ne l'oubliez jamais, Tom est intelligent"

"Et pas sourd", ajouta Snape," vous avez entendu comme moi je suppose, il sait qu'Eléa est votre fille et que Miss Granger est votre petite-fille, et il a les deux en ce moment-même !"

"Calmez-vous Severus, je vais y venir… Harry," poursuivit Dumbledore, "as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hermione durant cet été ? Je pense bien entendu à la période de ton anniversaire…"

"Oui, elle m'a écrit… Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en totale sécurité et je crois qu'elle a essayé de me le dire pour la carte et sa mission, mais je ne l'ai pas compris", déclara sombrement et tristement Harry.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry…," le réconforta doucement Dumbledore.

"Je le sais, je n'ai pas oublié et je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné ce qu'elle a fait…"

"Je comprends ta colère Harry et je la partage, tout comme je partage ton inquiétude et ton désarroi…", déclara le Directeur. "Je tenais aussi à signaler lors de cette réunion que Draco et Hermione ne sont pas prisonniers puisque l'on sait qu'ils étaient au cœur de Londres, dans le monde des Moldus, le 13 août et qu'ils ont utilisé la magie…"

Quelques exclamations se firent à nouveau entendre et Tonks vint enfin à bout du rangement de ses parchemins.

"Oui, et j'ai d'ailleurs mon rapport sous les yeux que je vais remettre au Ministère demain", acquiesça la jeune Auror. "Utilisation de la magie réglementée et non-autorisée dans le monde des Moldus le 13 août 1997, par deux fois, à respectivement et approximativement 17h15 et 20h00, par Monsieur Draco Malfoy, né le 13 août 1980 à 5h34, à Londres, clinique privée des Marronniers, oui enfin bref…, et Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, née le bla, bla, on s'en fiche… Ah ! Sort de guidage sur une fléchette afin de crever des ballons, c'est apparemment, euh, un jeu moldu… et… et…" Elle tourna ses feuilles d'un air nerveux quand Harry, lisant par-dessus son épaule, lui pointa le passage recherché. "Ah oui ! Merci Harry… Sort de la Fleur Eternelle dans un cimetière moldu… Aucun Moldu ne s'est rendu compte de l'utilisation de la magie," finit Tonks en regardant enfin l'assemblée qui semblait hésiter entre s'en offusquer par compassion et soutien ou éclater de rire.

"Monsieur Fudge sera, je le pense, enchanté d'apprendre que nos deux fugueurs ont d'une part le sens de l'humour, et d'autre part un esprit rebelle assez prononcé," déclara Dumbledore, amusé, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cet état récapitulatif des délits mineurs de Draco et Hermione dans le monde des Moldus eut pour effet d'installer une petite récréation salutaire avant que Dumbledore ne se racle la gorge et reprenne plus sérieusement le fil de leurs discussions.

"J'en viens à présent à la décision que j'ai prise durant cet été. Elle sera sans appel, je l'ai décidé seul avec l'approbation du Professeur McGonnagal et je vais vous demander à tous simplement d'en discuter dans le calme en comprenant mes motivations…"

Les visages étaient attentifs, certains graves, d'autres impatients, mais tous les regards étaient dirigés vers le vieux sorcier.

"Hermione et Draco n'ont pas fini leurs études, je veux qu'ils terminent leur dernière année à Poudlard, et je vais leur envoyer un hibou afin de les convoquer à cet effet."

Quelques murmures se firent entendre, et Harry, tout comme Remus et Snape, fixaient toujours Dumbledore, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait bien autre chose que ce fait d'une importance toute relative, à part peut-être pour les intéressés.

"Je vous en prie… Pour Hermione, ce ne sera pas gratuit, je vais lui proposer de réintégrer l'Ordre du Phénix et de jouer pour nous le rôle d'agent double auprès des Mangemorts."

"Quoi ?" éclata Snape, réagissant en connaissance de cause. "Cette gamine a à peine 17 ans ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, Professeur, ce à quoi vous la destinez !"

"Parfaitement Severus, et ceci d'autant en sachant qu'Eléa sera également à nouveau des nôtres, je vais lui proposer également de rejoindre l'Ordre en tant que membre actif."

Cette fois-ci, un brouhaha émergea dans la pièce devenue tout à coup trop petite pour Harry qui ne savait quoi penser de tout ça. Il avait toujours fait confiance à Dumbledore et en ses décisions toujours sensées, mais celles-ci dépassaient la raison et l'entendement et il ne voyait pas trop l'issue d'une telle folie, si ce n'était un véritable carnage au sein même de l'Ordre.

"S'il vous plaît !" martela le vieux sorcier sur la table. "J'avais exigé un calme relatif, bien que je savais que vos réactions seraient vives…"

Snape était resté un instant bouche bée, suspendant un doigt contestataire, avant de se renfrogner et s'enfoncer dans sa chaise alors que son esprit était en train de tourner dans le vide.

"Vous pensez sérieusement que c'est une bonne idée ou est-ce que vous cherchez simplement un intérêt personnel dans cette décision, Professeur ?" demanda enfin avec un calme sidérant le Maître en Potions.

"Nier un intérêt personnel serait mentir Severus, mais envisager un bras de fer autant mental que physique relève également du défi…," répondit tout aussi calmement Dumbledore alors qu'un silence s'était à nouveau installé. "Réfléchissons un peu mes amis… Nous sommes d'accord qu'il est hors de question de laisser Hermione et Draco aux mains de Voldemort. Hermione est une sorcière intelligente, je suis prêt à parier ma vie qu'elle a déjà mesuré sa force à celle de Tom… Eléa est le lien, elle nous relie à tout : à Voldemort, à Lucius Malfoy, à Hermione et à l'Ordre…"

"Vous pensez seulement qu'elle va accepter ?" demanda Remus." Le passé nous a prouvé qu'une telle expérience s'est révélée désastreuse… Avez-vous pensé à l'éventualité d'un refus ?"

"Elle ne refusera pas," déclara d'un air confiant et sûr de lui Dumbledore." Et le désastre n'aura cette fois pas lieu, nous avons une pièce maîtresse que nous n'avions pas il y a 20 ans, Hermione…"

"Vous suggérez donc d'utiliser Hermione comme appât ?" hallucina Harry réagissant enfin.

"Non Harry, comme alliée… Ta sœur ne t'a pas tourné le dos, elle a rejoint dans un moment désespéré, alors qu'elle croyait être abandonnée, sa mère… Nous ne pouvons pas les séparer, les avoir ensemble réunies est une petite victoire pour nous, sur Lui."

"Et vous pensez qu'Il va la laisser partir si facilement !" demanda d'un ton dur Snape. "Vous avez oublié ce qu'Il m'a fait ?"

"Il la laissera venir s'Il est convaincu qu'elle le fait dans _Son_ intérêt, pour Lui… Ce n'est pas vous, Severus, qui disiez aussi qu'Eléa était manipulatrice ? "demanda Dumbledore le regard brillant.

"C'est un jeu dangereux…", souffla le directeur de Serpentard.

"Peut-être, mais il en vaut la peine et c'est le seul que nous avons. Je finirais juste par vous dire que nous allons jouer notre dernière carte en misant tout ce qu'il nous reste sur Eléa et Hermione…"

La plupart des membres étaient partis et l'électricité générée par la bombe que venait de balancer Dumbledore durant la réunion continuait à produire à Harry comme des décharges dans tout son corps. Tonks le remercia chaleureusement de l'avoir aidée à rassembler ses papiers, parchemins et autres dossiers, et elle prit congé du jeune Gryffondor en manquant de se prendre les pieds dans sa jupe en sortant de la salle. Harry leva les yeux et observa d'un air absent le Professeur Snape en train de griffonner nerveusement sur un parchemin jauni.

* * *

_Little Hangleton, vendredi 23 août 1997_

Elle devait être en Enfer, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Et pourtant, elle grelottait, engourdie et paralysée par le froid. Elle s'était vue, habillée dans une trop longue robe noire dans laquelle elle s'était prise les pieds, avant de tomber dans un océan dans lequel elle avait pourtant pied. Un océan gelé, la glace s'était brisée et elle avait marché pour la fendre, se hâtant pour rejoindre un îlot qui la mènerait au sec. Elle allait mourir, elle était trempée et glacée, et sans chaleur, elle allait certainement mourir. Elle avait finalement rejoint la terre et elle s'était séchée avant de regarder devant elle, d'un air perplexe, le jardin d'hiver qui l'invitait dans sa serre peut-être plus accueillante. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais atteint, elle avait ouvert les yeux avant.

Eléa prit une position assise et soupira en reconnaissant le petit salon tellement familier depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Elle avait déliré, encore. Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé, et elle était toujours aussi frigorifiée. Hésitante, elle se leva et insonorisa rapidement la pièce avant de se mettre à hurler. Elle hurla jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge et quand elle sentit que sa voix ne suivait plus alors qu'elle était presque sûre de s'être brisée les cordes vocales, elle sortit du petit salon et rejoignit sa chambre s'apercevant avec satisfaction qu'elle marchait d'un pas assuré et non plus tremblotant.

Lucius tourna la tête quand il la vit entrer et son regard s'illumina alors qu'il posa ses parchemins, observant sa maîtresse se diriger vers l'armoire. Elle l'ouvrit et frissonna en voyant sa longue robe noire qu'elle ne mettait d'habitude qu'en hiver. Réminiscence. Elle enleva son jean et son tee-shirt rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de Lucius, et elle enfila sa robe qu'elle accueillit comme une seconde peau, savourant son tissu doux et léger mais à la fois chaud contre sa peau fraîche. Elle se dirigea vers Lucius et se posta devant lui, le dos tourné.

"Tu peux me la nouer ?" souffla-t-elle et Lucius leva un sourcil interrogateur en effleurant délicatement sa peau avant de nouer doucement et lentement les rubans de sa robe.

"Tu es enrouée ?"

"Un peu, je ne peux pas trop parler, j'ai mal à la gorge," répondit-elle en murmurant.

Elle frissonna quand elle sentit les doigts de Lucius contre sa peau et ce dernier fit exprès de monter lentement la fermeture éclair en passant ses doigts aventureux le long de ses courbes.

"Arrête Lucius, j'ai froid…"

"Tu veux que je te réchauffe mon cœur ?" demanda-t-il la retournant vers lui.

"Non, pas maintenant s'il te plaît…"

Elle s'assit cependant sur ses genoux et posa sa tête contre son torse tandis qu'il caressa sa joue du revers de sa main avant de tourner son visage vers lui. Il examina quelques secondes ses traits, ses yeux puis ses lèvres qu'il captura pour un tendre baiser.

"Tu as vu ? Mes yeux ne sont plus dilatés Lucius ! J'y arrive, doucement, mais j'y arrive !"

"J'ai vu…," soupira-t-il en la gardant contre lui le plus longtemps possible, le plus longtemps qu'elle l'autorise.

Elle descendit ensuite jusqu'au jardin et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, accueillant le soleil qui la réchauffait avec un soupir de contentement tandis qu'elle commença à cueillir des marguerites d'un geste rêveur et évaporé, comme détachée de la réalité devenue tout à coup trop pénible et douloureuse, finalement accablante.

* * *

_Londres, mardi 23 aout 1978 _

_Elle sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une robe rouge sombre très près du corps et au décolleté américain vertigineux, ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement relevés et tenus d'un simple peigne. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle découvrit la chambre, puis tout l'appartement éclairé par des centaines de bougies, le sol parsemé de pétales de roses diffusant leur léger parfum. Dans le salon, une table était dressée, éclairée d'un chandelier dont les lumières se reflétaient sur les couverts en argent et les verres en cristal. Lucius déboucha une bouteille de vin blanc et étouffa une exclamation en voyant sa compagne, subjugué par sa beauté si érotique._

_Ils dégustèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, le repas copieux que Lucius avait fait préparer, savourant chaque seconde ensemble, parlant de l'avenir, d'eux, plaisantant comme si le lendemain n'existait pas. Ils dansèrent au son de balades irlandaises qu'elle affectionnait tant, puis se rassirent pour déguster un fraisier particulièrement appétissant. _

_Eléa s'installa sur les genoux de son amant et posa ses lèvres encore sucrées sur les siennes, joua doucement avec sa langue tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux. Elle passa un de ses doigts dans la crème chantilly du reste de gâteau, puis le posa sur les lèvres de Lucius qui commença à le lécher sensuellement, puis il attrapa le poignet d'Eléa et le parcoura de baisers, puis le long de son bras, jusqu'à son épaule qu'il mordilla. Il la souleva et il se leva sous le regard intrigué de sa compagne qui le suivit dans la chambre.   
_

_Lucius sortit de sa veste une longue bande de velours noir, puis passa derrière Eléa et lui banda les yeux tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis il parcourut de ses mains agiles sa poitrine qui commençait déjà à se dresser. Il revint en face d'elle et enleva sa veste tout en y retirant un deuxième morceau de tissu, plus long que le précédent. Il en entoura les poignets d'Eléa ensemble, serrant de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en défaire. Il l'allongea sur le lit et attacha ce qu'il restait de tissu à la tête de lit, il y avait bien cinquante centimètres de tissu, ce qui lui laissait quand même une certaine liberté de mouvement. _

_Elle ne disait rien, elle préférait se soumettre totalement et deviner ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, effleurant son corps lentement._

_  
« Tu as très bien choisi la robe… », murmura-t-il. _

_Eléa sentit Lucius déboutonner l'unique bouton qui retenait sa robe de soie et la sentit glisser le long de son corps, puis des frissons la parcoururent lorsque les mains de Lucius se refermèrent sur ses seins qui se durcissaient. _

_Il jeta le vêtement au sol puis parcoura de sa langue le cou, puis la poitrine d'Eléa, il descendit sur son ventre, décrivant des cercles autour de son nombril tout en pétrissant ses seins, sous les soupirs de sa maîtresse. Il la quitta quelques secondes et Eléa entendit une bouteille s'ouvrir. Lucius se rassit à côté d'elle et la fit goûter au champagne qu'il venait de déboucher. Elle savoura le liquide glacé dont la saveur fruitée se répandait dans sa gorge, puis elle frissonna dans un sursaut, surprise par le champagne coulant doucement sur sa poitrine. Lucius se mit au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait sentir ses longs cheveux frôler sa peau, et entreprit de lécher le précieux liquide, elle sentit sa langue parcourir son corps, elle avait l'impression que de ne pas le voir accentuait l'érotisme du geste. Elle avait envie de le toucher, de son pied elle lui caressa les jambes puis elle le glissa entre ses jambes pour le frotter contre son sexe durci, prisonnier de son pantalon. Des gouttes de champagne descendirent jusqu'à son nombril mais furent vite recueillies par les lèvres de son amant, qui descendit encore plus bas et commença à caresser de sa langue son clitoris, dessinant des formes géométriques, d'abord lentement puis plus rapidement, encouragé par les gémissements de sa partenaire. Il glissa sa langue en elle, dans un va et vient rapide, puis tout en suçant clitoris enfonça deux doigts qu'il bougea rapidement. Enivrée de plaisir, elle avait l'impression que ses sens étaient décuplés, elle sentit la douce chaleur annonciatrice de l'orgasme et bougea ses hanches avec impatience pour accompagner son amant, jusqu'à ce que tous ses muscles se contractent enfin. Lucius savoura avec excitation la vue de son amante, les poignets liés, s'arquer de plaisir avec force en criant son nom.   
_

_Il remonta vers elle et emprisonna sa bouche, leurs langues dansèrent dans un ballet sensuel et osé, Eléa lui mordilla la langue puis la suça langoureusement comme s'il s'agissait de son sexe. Puis elle l'embrassa dans le cou, lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et il grogna de plaisir lorsqu'elle lui mordit la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang. Il se recula pour ôter enfin ses vêtements, elle protesta tout en tirant sur ses liens, mais il reprit le contrôle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'installa entre ses jambes, son pénis contre son abdomen et déjà elle remontait ses jambes autour de sa taille, désirant ardemment qu'il la pénètre mais il ne le fit pas. Il s'allongea près d'elle, s'occupa à nouveau de sa poitrine tandis que son autre main parcourait son intimité largement lubrifiée. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud la pénétrer, de la largeur d'un pénis. D'abord surprise, elle s'habitua vite à la présence de l'objet qui commençait à lui donner du plaisir au fur et a mesure que Lucius l'enfonçait en elle, changeant de rythme, l'enlevant, la pénétrant à nouveau tout en maltraitant sa poitrine. Lucius retira l'objet et ne pouvant plus attendre s'introduisit en elle d'une seule poussée. Elle l'emprisonna brutalement de ses jambes pour qu'il vienne encore plus profondément et il commença ses vas et viens, tandis qu'il malmenait ses seins. Elle haletait à présent, lui demandant d'aller plus fort, il ne se fit pas prier et souleva son bassin puis prit un rythme beaucoup plus violent. Eléa gémissait alors qu'elle sentit une légère douleur qui se transforma vite en plaisir intense. Elle succomba à nouveau, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier et sentit quelques secondes après son amant se déverser en elle, alors que son bas ventre était toujours contracté.   
_

_Il se retira et s'allongea près d'elle, lui murmurant des mots d'amour tout en reprenant son souffle. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et roula au-dessus de lui, bougeant ses hanches de manière obscène alors que Lucius, appréciant l'appétit féroce de sa compagne, titillait son clitoris gonflé. Elle se pencha pour embrasser son amant et lui demanda de la détacher, ce qu'il refusa avec un sourire pervers qu'elle ne vit pas. Il la fit rouler à son tour et se trouvant au-dessus d'elle lui intima l'ordre de se mettre sur le ventre. Elle s'exécuta et, excitée par sa demande, se cambra à la manière d'une chatte en chaleur. Elle se frotta à lui, sentant avec désir son sexe se durcir et Lucius la pénétra à nouveau tout en caressant son dos, puis ses seins, dégageant les cheveux du visage de sa compagne pour glisser un de ses doigts dans sa bouche, qu'elle suça avidement. Lorsqu'elle libéra son doigt, il fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps et en parcoura chaque parcelle, puis accélérant légèrement le rythme, il pétrit ses fesses puis glissa un doigt dans cet endroit qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné l'autorisation d'explorer. Cette fois-ci, elle ne protesta pas et il en fut encouragé, il continua ses mouvements de hanches et glissa un deuxième doigt sous les soupirs de sa compagne. Il se retira et écarta ses fesses, puis s'y introduisit lentement. Eléa se mordit la lèvre et gémit de douleur, il bougea lentement, afin qu'elle se fasse à cette présence inhabituelle, puis il alla de plus en plus vite. La douleur fit place au plaisir et Eléa ne tarda pas à le lui faire savoir, elle se cambra encore plus et gémit de plus en plus fort, l'encourageant à accélérer. Les doigts de son amant délaissèrent ses seins pour se diriger vers son clitoris enflammé, qu'il caressa frénétiquement avant de la pénétrer de ses doigts agiles qui glissèrent avec facilité dans son intimité. Il adopta le même rythme que sa compagne aussi bien avec ses mains qu'avec son sexe, et les hanches de cette dernière reprirent leur danse infernale. Les cris d'Eléa se firent plus intenses, sauvages et bientôt il la sentit s'abandonner complètement à lui, prise de spasmes de plaisir, tous ses muscles se contractant avec force. Dans un dernier coup de rein, il explosa à son tour dans cet endroit si convoité. Il resta quelques secondes en elle, puis se retira avec douceur pour ne pas blesser ses chairs déjà meurtries.   
_

_Il la détacha enfin et ôta le bandeau de ses yeux qui en disaient long sur le plaisir qu'elle avait prit. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sueur et ils frissonnaient légèrement. Lucius amena la couette sur eux et ils savourèrent ce moment puis s'endormirent dans le silence qui contrastait étrangement avec la bestialité de leurs ébats._

_

* * *

_

_Little Hangleton, vendredi 23 août 1997 _

Hermione n'avait pas parlé à Eléa depuis leur dispute quand elle était revenue de Londres avec Draco et que sa mère avait passé un bon quart d'heure à lui crier dessus. Elle avait voulu le lendemain aller la voir mais elle s'était aperçue, avec une pointe de déception et une tristesse profonde et non dissimulée, qu'elle s'était à nouveau isolée dans le petit salon. Et ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle y était. Elle avait voulu demander à Lucius quand elle pourrait la voir et lui parler mais n'avait obtenu qu'une réponse sèche alors que ce dernier lui avait rétorqué qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne parfois à tenir sa langue et surtout laisser sa mère tranquille quand cela était nécessaire. Elle savait qu'elle devait se retenir et être forte mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher et avait fondu en larmes avant de monter au premier étage en courant. Elle avait tambouriné à la porte du petit salon pendant de longues minutes, avant de finalement s'asseoir par terre, le dos contre la porte, jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Draco vienne la chercher et la porte dans leur chambre, sous ses faibles protestations exténuées.

Et aujourd'hui, au-delà de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude vis-à-vis d'Eléa, c'était l'ennui qui avait pris le relais alors qu'elle arpentait le manoir d'un pas traînant, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Elle avait finalement atteint _le_ couloir, celui presque défendu, où plusieurs Mangemorts se relayaient pour monter la garde. Et elle l'avait senti, elle était trop près et un étau avait enserré sa poitrine l'espace d'un instant aussi fugace que désagréable, et sa respiration s'était accélérée jusqu'à se saccader. Elle était descendue en courant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, manquant de se fracasser le cou dans les escaliers et elle était sortie pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air dans le jardin. Et elle l'avait vue, enfin, et elle avait refoulé ses larmes avant de s'approcher de la silhouette de sa mère, agenouillée dans l'herbe. Elle avait pris sur elle en repensant à l'état misérable dans lequel était Eléa depuis quelques semaines. Il fallait qu'elle soit douce, patiente, compréhensive et qu'elle arrive à tenir sa langue, comme le lui avait dit si _gentiment _Lucius.

Elle se mit face à Eléa et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, remarquant sa tenue sombre, presque funeste. Eléa leva finalement la tête dans sa direction et son visage s'illumina alors qu'Hermione fut soulagée de voir ses yeux bleus clairs, nets et étincelants et non plus embués, vitreux et dilatés.

"Hermione…," souffla Eléa la voix toujours brisée.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et alors que des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle s'efforça de les garder pour elle et prit une mèche de ses cheveux dans sa main alors qu'Eléa n'avait pas pris la peine de s'en soucier ou d'au moins les attacher.

"Tes cheveux sont tout emmêlés…," fit remarquer la jeune sorcière. "Tu veux que je te les brosse ?"

"Si tu veux…, "souffla Eléa et Hermione acquiesça, faisant apparaître une brosse dans ses mains.

Elle se leva et commença à brosser délicatement les longs cheveux de sa mère, démêlant avec douceur une épaisse chevelure qui n'avait pas dû l'être depuis des jours. Elle en arriva finalement à bout et demanda à Eléa, se replaçant devant elle et baissant la tête pour lui parler :  
"Tu veux que je te les attache ?"

"Non, ça va, ils me tiennent chaud, j'ai si froid…"

"Laisse-moi au moins te dégager le visage et remonter quelques mèches…"

Eléa acquiesça et Hermione s'exécuta avant de venir à nouveau s'agenouiller devant sa mère.

"Merci", souffla Eléa avec un petit sourire.

"Je t'en prie… Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois maman," déclara enfin Hermione après un court silence, les larmes aux yeux." Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne le pensais pas, je suis désolée…"

"Je suis désolée aussi", avoua Eléa. "Je ne voulais pas crier, c'est que j'étais si inquiète et je t'aime tant…"

Elles fondirent toutes les deux en larmes et Hermione se réfugia dans les bras d'Eléa.

"Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?" demanda finalement Eléa et Hermione acquiesça en séchant ses larmes. "Je n'ai pas touché les pâtes de fruits tu sais, je voulais les manger avec toi", continua Eléa qui semblait retrouver sa voix petit à petit, en même temps qu'un nouveau rayonnement. "Lucius a réussi à en piquer deux mais j'ai jeté un sort au paquet pour plus qu'il n'y touche…"

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire et Eléa plaça sur la tête de sa fille une couronne de marguerites qu'elle venait de relier par un sort basique.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu opposée au fait que l'on soit marqués ?" demanda finalement Hermione abordant un sujet sérieux.

Eléa haussa les épaules en effleurant l'herbe avec une de ses mains à plat.

"Ce n'est pas si important et je dirais même que c'est stupide", répondit-elle avant de regarder à nouveau sa fille dans les yeux. "Vous êtes trop jeunes Draco et toi, et puis une fois marqué, il est difficile, voire impossible, de changer de vie, de camp, crois-moi…"

"Le Professeur Snape l'a bien fait lui", fit remarquer très justement Hermione.

"Si tu crois que ça a été facile pour lui, tu te trompes Hermione… Je ne peux pas parler à sa place, je ne sais pas tout, mais ce que je sais est assez effrayant… Et aujourd'hui encore, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui, j'imagine que la Marque doit toujours le brûler et qu'il passe plus de nuits blanches que de nuits remplies de rêves merveilleux…"

"On ne peut pas l'enlever cette Marque ?"

"Non, pas que je sache, et Severus est un Maître en Potions, et il a toujours la Marque gravée en lui…"

"Peut-être qu'il n'a pas souhaité s'en débarrasser…," fit remarquer d'un air songeur Hermione.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ? Tu penses qu'il fait encore partie de notre camp ? Je peux t'assurer que non !"

"Et toi maman, de quel camp fais-tu partie ?" demanda Hermione avec un regard de défi.

"Je fais partie de _mon_ camp, c'est moi qui décide, je prends les intérêts là où ils se trouvent, ceux qui me servent et ceux qui te servent. Toi et moi, on est dans le même camp Hermione !" répondit avec véhémence Eléa.

"C'est pour ça que ta Marque ne se voit pas ?"

"Ma Marque est invisible mais elle est toujours là et bien là ! Je lui appartiens Hermione, je serai libre le jour où il sera mort. Severus est peut-être passé de l'autre côté mais il lui appartient toujours aussi, tu n'imagines pas ce que sa vie est, c'est en enfer pour lui… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il était toujours si renfrogné, si méfiant ? Bon, il a parfois mauvais caractère, je te l'accorde, il est même souvent pénible, mais une seconde d'inattention et il est mort Hermione tu sais… Et je ne veux pas de ça pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois sous son emprise, je veux que tu restes libre !" Eléa marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de rependre avec un sourire en coin : "et très honnêtement, rien qu'entre nous, ce n'est franchement pas très esthétique !"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'humour toujours présent de sa mère, même dans les situations les plus extrêmes. Elles restèrent un court instant silencieuses et Hermione choisit de ne pas l'interroger à nouveau sur ses activités éprouvantes dans le petit salon.

"Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'avais dit sur ma grand-mère et sur la France…," reprit Hermione, et j'ai réalisé quelque chose en me promenant dans Londres avec Draco. "J'adore vraiment l'Angleterre, Londres et Hatfield, c'est chez moi, mais quand je suis allée en France avec mes parents il y a quatre ans, je m'y suis sentie bien également, comme chez moi aussi, et maintenant je sais pourquoi, ce sont mes racines aussi… Raconte-moi encore la France maman…"

Eléa se mit à sourire et elle fit apparaître une couverture sur laquelle elles s'installèrent à plat ventre avant qu'Eléa ne replonge dans ses souvenirs. Elles restèrent pratiquement tout l'après-midi à discuter sous le soleil agréable de ce mois d'août et elles rirent beaucoup, souvent pour des bêtises.

"Tu m'y emmèneras un jour en France dis ?" demanda Hermione dont les yeux pétillaient d'envie de découvrir tous les endroits que venait de lui décrire avec passion Eléa. "Et tu m'apprendras le français ?"

_"Bien sûr ma chérie, je te le promets (en français dans le texte)_", répondit Eléa embrassant sa fille tendrement.

* * *

_Little Hangleton, lundi 26 août 1997_

Le temps s'était refroidi dans le week-end, et l'été paraissait s'être définitivement envolé pour céder dans un mois sa place à l'automne. Hermione frissonna et Draco jeta sa dernière balle dans le panier qu'il manqua.

"T'es trop nul !" se moqua-t-elle depuis la fenêtre en resserrant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Il lui répondit par une mimique significative, mimant un geste supposé être une insulte qu'il avait appris dans le Londres moldu le jour de son anniversaire, et Hermione éclata de rire.

"Ne fais jamais ça devant Harry !" l'avertit-elle. "Il comprendrait et tu ne viendras pas te plaindre ensuite de te recevoir son poing dans la figure !"

"Il n'y pas une riposte ?" demanda-t-il en faisant encore et encore le geste interdit. "Un truc censé le contrer ?"

"Il y a pleins de gestes insultants de ce genre Draco, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te les apprendre ! Et arrête de faire ça !" dit-elle s'approchant du lit et se saisissant de ses mains pour l'arrêter.

Il l'attira sur le lit et elle grimpa à califourchon sur lui, et ils commencèrent à batailler comme des gamins en riant. Elle se mit à bouger ses hanches de manière obscène et la bataille tourna au jeu érotique alors que Draco s'employa à remonter la jupe de sa petite amie en caressant ses cuisses au passage. Ils furent interrompus par un bruit contre le carreau et Hermione tourna la tête, surprise de voir un hibou qui attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Elle se leva sous les protestations de Draco et ouvrit au volatile qui entra en hululant dans la chambre. Hermione réussit à le calmer pour détacher les lettres attachées à sa patte et l'oiseau s'envola pour retourner d'où il venait sans autre cérémonie.

"Ce sont des lettres de Poudlard Draco", dit-elle la gorge devenue soudainement trop sèche." Il y en a une pour toi et une pour moi."

Draco se leva avec un air interrogatif et prit sa lettre qu'Hermione lui tendait. Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard quelque peu inquiet avant d'ouvrir de concert leurs lettres qu'ils lurent en silence.

"Tu as la même chose ?" demandèrent-ils en cœur en souriant de leur parfait synchronisme.

Ils échangèrent leur lettre et relurent le même message avant de se regarder à nouveau.

"Il faut le dire à Eléa…", déclara Hermione et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée en courant.

Ils trouvèrent Eléa et Lucius dans la cuisine, où les elfes de maison avaient déserté, occupés à faire il leur semblait de la pâtisserie, et ils échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant Eléa avec de la farine dans les cheveux.

"Maman, on a reçu une lettre de Poudlard…," déclara Hermione tendant sa lettre à sa mère.

Eléa lut en silence la lettre d'Hermione pendant que Lucius parcourut celle de Draco et les deux adultes soupirèrent en se regardant enfin.

* * *

_Londres, mercredi 24 août 1978 _

_Elle ne savait pas si le brouillard qui l'entourait était dû à sa nuit trop courte ou à son déprimant départ mais elle manqua son virage amorcé pour rejoindre la cuisine et elle étouffa un cri en se cognant le pied contre un meuble. Elle jura entre ses dents et se promit de ne plus marcher pieds nus, promesse qu'elle savait vaine, mais on pouvait toujours se faire des promesses à soi-même même si on ne les tenait pas, non ? Lucius était déjà levé et il s'était occupé à lui préparer un petit déjeuner complet mais elle n'avait pas faim. Elle se força à boire son jus d'orange et picora ses œufs brouillés qu'elle toucha à peine._

_« Ils ne sont pas bons mes œufs ? » demanda doucement Lucius en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'elle. _

_« Si, si, ils sont très bons Lucius… C'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim… », murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule avec un air fatigué et mélancolique. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant plus que tout à cet instant pouvoir remonter le temps et repousser l'inévitable. _

_« Tu ferais bien d'aller te préparer, il ne faut pas que tu rates le portoloin chaton… », dit-il calmement en se levant et commençant à débarrasser le petit déjeuner qu'il savait qu'elle ne prendrait pas. _

_« Lucius, je- » _

_« Dépêche ! » la pressa-t-il en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses. _

_Elle ne protesta pas davantage et quitta la cuisine en jetant un regard mauvais et suspicieux au meuble qui pourrait à nouveau l'attaquer, et elle fit un écart en lui lançant une insulte sous le regard amusé de Lucius. Elle prolongea sa douche au-delà du nécessaire et elle entendit Lucius lui crier de se dépêcher avec un soupir agacé. Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle ou quoi ? Elle se réprimanda pour avoir songé à une telle absurdité et elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain avec une boule au creux de l'estomac. Lucius était assis dans le canapé, le journal entre les mains qu'il posa en la voyant traverser le salon pour aller chercher ses chaussures qu'elle enfila en silence. _

_« Fin prête ? » dit-il en se levant avec un air nerveux tandis qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. _

_« Lucius, je ne veux pas y aller », déclara soudainement Eléa avec des larmes au coin des yeux. « Je vais dire au Ministère que j'ai changé d'avis, même si je perds mon job, je m'en fiche, je vais leur dire que je ne pars plus ! » _

_Lucius soupira et la prit dans ses bras avant de scruter son visage. _

_« Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas partir au juste ? » _

_« Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi Lucius… », hoqueta-t-elle ne pouvant retenir ses larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et la tristesse qui la submergeait. _

_« Ce n'est pas une raison acceptable ça Eléa », répondit Lucius se retenant pour ne pas lui crier de rester. _

_« Quoi ? Je suis en train de t'avouer mon amour et mon impossibilité à vivre sans toi et toi, tu es en train de piétiner ça ! » _

_« Non Eléa, je t'aime aussi et tu le sais, mais tu dois y aller parce que c'est une opportunité que tu ne peux pas laisser passer, aussi bien pour ton travail que pour notre cause », expliqua Lucius qui fut sidéré par son calme alors qu'il n'acceptait pas les termes et clauses imposés par Voldemort qui consistaient à limiter ses contacts avec celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais il savait qu'il devait la convaincre d'y aller et non de rester pour lui. _

_« Je ne vais pas y arriver, je ne vais pas tenir sans toi, ce sera trop dur… », pleura-t-elle de manière incontrôlable alors que Lucius resserra son étreinte, la berçant et lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille de se calmer. _

_« On s'écrira chaton, tous les jours si tu veux. Et on se verra… Il a dit que je pourrais venir, je viendrai Eléa, je te le promets. Tu ne pars pas sur une terre inconnue, tu connais ce pays et la langue… » _

_« Je ne veux pas y aller », murmura-t-elle encore en pleurs. _

_« Chaton… Sois raisonnable, et il faut que tu y ailles, tu vas rater ton portoloin. Marius t'accueillera à Paris, c'est un ami, je suis sûr que tu l'apprécieras, il t'apprendra des choses intéressantes et cette interaction est bénéfique pour nous et nos idéaux… » _

_Il desserra son étreinte et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. _

_« Si tu continues, je vais pleurer aussi… », l'avertit-il et il réussit à lui voler un sourire. _

_« Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais. » _

_Il leva un sourcil avec un regard significatif et elle laissa échapper un petit rire devant sa mine plutôt drôle. _

_« D'accord, presque jamais… », ajouta-t-elle passant ses bras autour de sa taille, refusant de le lâcher et se séparer de lui.  
_

_Il passa ses bras autour d'elle en fermant les yeux, s'imprégnant une fois encore de son parfum et de sa peau douce contre sa joue. Il glissa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux soyeux et lui prit à nouveau son visage dans ses mains, mémorisant ses traits et noyant son regard dans ses yeux bleus qui lui parurent trop clairs pour un matin aussi sombre et sinistre. Il captura ses lèvres et y déversa toute la passion qu'il voulait lui offrir avant qu'elle ne s'envole loin de lui et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et lui transmettant de son côté tout son amour qu'elle voulait imprimer au plus profond de son âme. Ils rompirent le baiser et elle resta pendue à son cou, ne pouvant lutter contre les larmes qui noyaient son visage et brouillaient sa vision. Elle l'entendit lui prier de s'en aller et elle fut incapable de dire comment elle trouva la force de transplaner jusqu'au Ministère.   
_

_Il se retrouva seul au milieu de son appartement, vide et tout à coup perdu et quelque peu désemparé. Elle se retrouva au milieu d'une fourmilière d'hommes au cœur du Ministère, en larmes, et elle se dépêcha de camoufler ses pleurs, témoins de sa détresse, quand elle vit son chef de service venir vers elle avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage réjoui et surexcité. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle serait de retour dans un pays où elle avait pourtant juré il y a un an qu'elle n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds. _

* * *

**Teaser chapitre 20 : La confusion des temps : **  
**1977 :** Après un an passé en France, Eléa est de retour en Angleterre, avec une surprise… Sur le chemin la conduisant à Poudlard où elle va rendre visite à son père, elle se remémora quelques bribes de cette année française riche en événements. Elle retrouvera Lucius bien évidemment, Severus et tous ses anciens amis. 

**1997 : **Hermione, Draco et Eléa vont rencontrer Dumbledore à Grimmauld Place avant la célèbre rentrée des classes à Poudlard. Et si leurs destins ne tenaient qu'à quelques décisions à prendre rapidement…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en le relisant je dois avouer que je l'aime beaucoup (je me demande quel chapitre je n'aime pas lol) 

N'hésitez pas à nous envoyer une ptite review, chapitre 20 dans, allez je dis 15 jours, 3 semaines grand maximum !

bisous à tous et à toutes,

Eléa


	20. La Confusion des Temps

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Paprika Star : **_Rowy_** Je crois que plus rien n'étonne l'Ordre du Phénix ! lol Ils doivent être blasés ! Ben ils ont surtout dû être étonnés de voir Hermione sortir avec Draco, maintenant ce qu'elle lui fait faire… Pour la suite, restez branchés… A, kiss.

**Eléa:** Merci beaucoup Paprika ! Pour la suite..oué c'est ma faute, un peu longue la MAJ encore…désolé, les raisons du pourquoi en fin de chapitre.

Ayuluna :**_Rowy_** Merci d'être passée jeune fille ! Bisous.

**Eléa: **Merci Ayu ! bisou

Whizzbee :**_Rowy_** Aaaaaaaaah enfin quelqu'un qui prend conscience de l'inutilité des questions spoilers ! lol Marius… Ah, c'est pas moi, je te laisse répondre poulette. Je te rassure, je lui avais fait la remarque, genre c'est quoi ce prénom ! M'enfin, on retrouve plutôt ce vieux prénom dans le sud de la France, mais laissons poulette s'expliquer. Merci en tout cas ! Bises.

**Eléa :** maieuh, Marius est plus inspiré du Vampire Marius d'Anne Rice...pfff...nan, pas de béret, ni de baguette...pour te donner une idée, Marius ressemblerait à Marco, le bassiste de Nightwish...Mais vous ne verrez pas beaucoup Marius...vous le verrez ailleurs mais pas trop sur cette fic :p

Stellmaria : **_Rowy_** Putain, quand tu postes pas, tu manques cruellement. On se prosterne devant une telle review… Pour le peu de reviews, je pense que d'un, les français ne reviewent pas, soyons lucides, de deux c'est les vacances, de trois il y a eu la sortie d'HP6 et enfin je sais pas, si au moins on avait la possibilité de savoir si la fic, à défaut d'avoir des retombées, a au moins des lecteurs silencieux…

Merci pour Voldemort, j'appréhende toujours d'écrire pour lui, contente de voir qu'il n'est pas off character… Ah oui, « Draco à la découverte du monde des Moldus… »,cette partie a beaucoup plu !

Hmm, serais-tu une Eléa/Lucius shipper ? lol

Bonnes vacances à toi à l'étranger, tu as de la chance, profite bien !

Bisous et encore mille merci.

**Eléa :** Rhoo piré, c'est vrai que tu as manqué ! On apprécie beaucoup tes commentaires ! merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, pour le mariage, je me demandais si c'était assez, mais finalement c'est bien comme ça. Je précise que c'est Rowy qui a fait toute la partie de quand Eléa rentre dans l'église, je l'ai trouvé super... Pour Eléa et Sirius, leur faire faire quelque chose à ce moment là, n'aurait rien apporté à l'histoire, et je trouve que les sentiments sont plus explicites ainsi...

Tu es Eléa/Lucius shipper ? enfin, par Merlin, ça se fait rare lol ...

J'ai adoré la scène de séparation aussi (oui nous sommes sadiques...) et c'est aussi Rowy qui l'a écrite, moi je pouvais pas... Profites bien de tes vacances et à bientôt j'espère ! (je t'ai dit que tu étais la bienvenue sur le forum :p)

Sarouchka : **_Rowy_** Merci ! Bisous.

**Merci** beaucoup Sarouchka !

Bonne lecture !

Résumé du chapitre 19 :

**1978** : Eléa assiste avec émotion au mariage de Lily et James. Elle danse avec son père, Rémus puis dit adieu à Sirius en lui avouant qu'elle s'en va passer une année en France. Elle doute de sa décision de partir mais se décide à sauter le pas et Lucius lui fait passer une dernière soirée en tête à tête étourdissante… Elle rejoint le lendemain le Ministère, dévastée à l'idée de quitter le sol qui l'a vue naître pour la replonger dans un pays qui lui laisse trop de mauvais souvenirs.

**1997** : Les choses sont très tendues entre Lucius et Eléa alors que cette dernière est obligée de se renforcer en Magie Noire, comme elle l'a promis à Voldemort pour empêcher que Draco et Hermione soient marqués. Pour l'anniversaire de Draco, Hermione l'emmène passer une journée mémorable dans le monde des Moldus, ce qui leur vaudra les remontrances d'Eléa. Harry s'installe à Grimmauld Place et assiste avec une certaine amertume à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Avec leur dispute ouverte, Eléa et Hermione se réconcilient finalement. Draco et Hermione reçoivent des lettres de Poudlard.

**Chapitre 20: La confusion des temps**

_**T**he only difference between saints and sinners is that every saint has a past while every sinner has a future_ - Oscar Wilde.

Mercredi 28 août 1997

**H**ermione savait qu'Eléa avait passé une partie de sa journée d'hier avec Lucius en réunion privée avec Voldemort au sujet des lettres de Dumbledore qui les conviaient elle et Draco à rencontrer le Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Elle avait passé la journée du mardi à échafauder toutes sortes de théories en passant par les plus pessimistes mais en retenant avec espoir celle qui consistait à ce que Dumbledore les réintègre à Poudlard. Eléa l'avait informée tard dans la nuit, avec des yeux à nouveau dilatés, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était prêt à tolérer qu'ils finissent leurs études avant de rejoindre définitivement ses rangs. Hermione n'avait rien répondu mais elle avait senti une boule de colère monter en elle en songeant au fait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle rejoigne cette cause et elle ne pouvait accepter le fait qu'Il ait songé l'espace d'un instant à leur refuser de se rendre à ce rendez-vous. De quel droit ce monstre osait prétendre à un quelconque pouvoir de décision sur sa vie et celle de Draco ? Elle pouvait partir sur le champ si elle le souhaitait ! Elle fut tout à coup moins sûre de cette affirmation en se souvenant qu'elle avait remarqué depuis ce matin un Mangemort qui semblait guetter chacun de ses gestes et de ses mouvements. Et elle prit réellement peur, elle n'avait pas ressenti cette peur depuis des semaines, cette peur incontrôlée qui la faisait sursauter à chaque instant et qui lui donnait envie de pleurer à chaque minute, de crier, hurler, et s'enfuir… Elle souhaitait presque accélérer le temps pour pouvoir se retrouver à l'instant même avec Dumbledore et le prier de la réintégrer à Poudlard. Elle eut presque honte en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas inclus Draco dans ses prières, mais elle ne pouvait oublier le regard de son petit ami quand son père lui avait confié des responsabilités sur un projet requérant des aptitudes en matière de Potions. Elle ne voulut même pas savoir la finalité de ce projet et combien de Moldus perdraient la vie dans l'exécution de ce plan, et elle s'était sentie plus que seule quand elle avait croisé le regard d'Eléa qui avait baissé les yeux alors qu'elle réclamait un soutien et du réconfort. C'était clair et limpide, elle ne devait pas oublier où elle se trouvait et avec qui et malgré les promesses et les efforts d'Eléa, cette dernière restait une Mangemort et ça, elle ne devait surtout pas l'oublier. Tous ses espoirs reposaient à présent dans sa rencontre avec son grand-père, et elle ne fut pas surprise de penser à lui dans ces termes. Lui seul pouvait la sortir de cet enfer et l'aider.

Le trajet jusqu'à Londres se déroula dans un silence contemplatif et préoccupé alors qu'Hermione regardait du coin de l'œil sa mère et qu'elle se demandait si sa présence ne jouait pas en sa défaveur. Eléa avait été ferme sur sa décision d'accompagner les enfants jusqu'à Grimmauld Place et elle marchait d'un pas décidé, même si Hermione avait bien remarqué son regard troublé et confus. Draco semblait presque indifférent au fait que son avenir allait se jouer dans quelques instants et sa nonchalance agaçait grandement Hermione qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine pour ne pas avoir à lui prendre la main. Il avait donc enfoui les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et sifflotait presque en marchant entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ils atteignirent enfin le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et restèrent un instant perplexes sur le palier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda enfin Draco.

« Est-ce qu'on doit frapper ? » s'interrogea Eléa à voix haute en fixant la maison.

« Je suppose », répondit Hermione avec un ton légèrement agacé, « on est invité, pas besoin d'utiliser un sort ! Enfin, Draco et moi sommes invités… »

Eléa jeta un regard fâché à sa fille et alors qu'elle allait rétorquer, leurs interrogations furent stoppées par la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule et la maison sembla les prier d'entrer. Ils s'exécutèrent en marmonnant chacun de leur côté et une fois dans l'entrée de l'imposante demeure, Hermione fut tout à coup plutôt rassurée d'avoir sa mère à ses côtés alors qu'elle se rapprocha instinctivement d'elle. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer sans raison particulière et ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'elle les essuya contre sa jupe d'un air nerveux. Elle sembla se détendre quand elle aperçut Tonks, plongée dans un dossier, avancer vers eux. La jeune Auror leva les yeux et elle adressa un large sourire à Hermione que cette dernière lui rendit avec soulagement. Tonks perdit cependant sa concentration et elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis lâchant son dossier afin de se rattraper de justesse à la rambarde de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber. Des feuilles volantes et des morceaux de parchemin s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, et Hermione se précipita pour l'aider à ramasser son fouillis pendant que Draco et Eléa étaient en prise avec un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Merci », souffla Tonks en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. « Comment vas-tu Hermione ? »

« Je vais bien, merci », répondit Hermione se demandant pourquoi elles étaient en train de chuchoter. Elles se relevèrent enfin dans un même mouvement.

« Nymphadora Tonks », se présenta l'Auror en tendant une main à Eléa.

Eléa se contenta de la toiser avec un regard froid et supérieur, et Hermione lui rendit une partie de son dossier alors qu'elle regardait sa mère et son petit ami avec un sentiment hésitant entre la déception, la honte, la colère et l'agacement, ou un peu de tout ça mélangé.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore vous attend au sous-sol », dit-elle finalement en regardant Draco puis Eléa des pieds à la tête. « Vous voulez que je vous y accompagne ? »

« On connaît le chemin », répondirent d'une même voix Hermione et Eléa.

Tonks acquiesça et prit le chemin du premier étage de la maison.

« Merci », lui dit tout de même Hermione poliment avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Ils descendirent prudemment l'escalier sombre qui menait dans les sous-sols de la maison et Draco renifla en soupirant.

« Putain, c'que c'est sombre ici ! » s'exclama le Serpentard. « Vous voulez pas que j'éclaire un peu avant qu'on ne se rompe le cou ? »

« Non », lui répondit Hermione sans parlementer, « et j'espère que tu vas glisser et tomber que je puisse me moquer de toi ! » ajouta-t-elle et elle devina le regard noir et meurtrier de son petit ami, même dans la pénombre.

Le couloir était quant à lui nettement mieux éclairé et le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa à nouveau quand elle vit Dumbledore qui les attendait alors que celui d'Eléa avait cessé de battre.

« Eléa, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir », mentit le vieux sorcier dont les yeux brillaient par-dessus ses petites lunettes.

« Et bien je suis là », rétorqua Eléa avec un regard de défi.

« Je souhaiterais d'abord m'entretenir avec ces jeunes gens », commença Dumbledore qui fit signe à Draco et Hermione d'entrer dans la salle de réunion. « Et puisque tu es là, j'aimerais également te parler », ajouta-t-il et Eléa acquiesça avec un regard surpris.

Hermione et Draco prirent deux chaises côte à côte pour s'y asseoir et alors que Draco s'affala sur la sienne, Hermione lui donna une petite tape du revers de la main sur l'épaule afin qu'il s'installe mieux. Il s'exécuta en soupirant et le Directeur les rejoignit avec un large sourire qui contribua à détendre Hermione alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

« Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps », déclara Dumbledore d'un ton quelque peu solennel, « si je vous ai convoqués aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer votre réintégration à Poudlard pour votre septième et dernière année. »

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se retint pour ne pas sauter dans les bras de son grand-père.

« Merci ! », déclara-t-elle réellement soulagée.

« Merci… », souffla Draco imitant Hermione quand il vit son regard autoritaire.

« Je vous en prie », sourit le vieil homme. « Il est bien entendu, compte tenu des circonstances, impossible que vous restiez Préfets mais c'est négligeable vu la chance qui vous est offerte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, nous comprenons, c'est tout à fait normal, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Professeur… », déclara Hermione tout à coup submergée par l'émotion.

« Tout simplement en donnant le meilleur de vous-mêmes cette année, mais je n'ai pas de souci à me faire te concernant Hermione je crois. »

Draco ne sut pas comment prendre cette dernière remarque mais il préféra ne pas relever et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit l'air radieux d'Hermione.

Eléa soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière elle et elle prêta une oreille attentive pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas entendre leur conversation. Elle abandonna et devina de toute façon la teneur des propos qui devaient se tenir, et elle repensa à ce que venait de lui dire son père en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui raconter ? Peut-être que c'était au sujet d'Hermione… Elle soupira à nouveau et leva un sourcil interrogatif en entendant du bruit provenir de la cuisine des sous-sols. Son regard interrogatif se mua en une expression indescriptible tandis qu'elle regardait l'homme qui venait de sortir de ladite cuisine. Severus Snape marqua à son tour un temps d'arrêt en l'apercevant et il prit son air le plus hautain et indifférent en avançant vers elle. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et leva un sourcil tandis qu'elle s'employa à soutenir son regard pénétrant. Sans un mot, il lui tendit son assiette et d'abord hésitante, elle prit finalement un cookie d'un geste rapide. Il s'éloigna sans rien dire et elle le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers avec un air perplexe. Elle jeta finalement un regard suspicieux au gâteau et elle esquissa un sourire amusé avant de l'avaler. Elle ne vit pas le même sourire amusé planté sur les lèvres de Snape alors qu'il remontait au rez-de-chaussée tout en mangeant un cookie.

Draco et Hermione imitèrent Dumbledore et se levèrent de concert pour sortir de la pièce et laisser leur place à Eléa. Hermione était en train d'ajuster sa jupe quand Dumbledore la retint un instant. Elle acquiesça en se rasseyant et le Directeur la rejoignit quand Draco fut sorti de la salle. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif et il s'employa à détendre l'atmosphère.

« Une boule de coco ? » lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant un bocal rempli de sucreries.

« Non merci… », répondit poliment Hermione en le regardant prendre un bonbon lentement.

« Il y a une condition Hermione pour que je vous laisse Draco et toi finir vos études à Poudlard », déclara finalement Dumbledore calmement.

« Oh… » Elle aurait dû s'y attendre en y réfléchissant bien. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, il y avait forcément un prix à payer. Elle attendit qu'il poursuive avec un air inquiet mais étrangement confiant.

« Je veux que tu réintègres également l'Ordre du Phénix Hermione, et que tu joues un double jeu pour nous, espionnant les Mangemorts pour notre compte. »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » s'entendit-elle répondre avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Puis, elle réalisa et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour éviter qu'ils ne tremblent. Cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait y retourner, retourner là-bas, dans leur antre, et prétendre qu'elle faisait partie des leurs. Elle pourrait le faire, elle en était convaincue. Draco ne lui avait-il pas dit un jour qu'elle était une experte dans le paraître et les faux semblants ?

« Ca ne sera pas facile, ce sera même parfois dangereux, je veux que tu comprennes bien ce que je te demande Hermione, et que ce soit clair pour toi… »

« C'est très clair ! » s'empressa-t-elle de dire. « Professeur, je ne suis pas partie pour les rejoindre, je, j'étais perdue et je me sentais mal et je savais qu'Il allait attaquer, et je voulais sauver Harry, et rejoindre Eléa et empêcher… ça… »

« Je sais, je sais… », l'apaisa Dumbledore en posant sa main sur la sienne. « Ce sera difficile à Poudlard aussi tu sais… Hermione, il faut que tu saches que de nombreux élèves ont perdu la vie durant cette attaque, vous ne serez pas les bienvenus avec Draco, mais je ferai en sorte que vous soyez accueillis pour le mieux et je ne tolérerai rien à votre encontre, vous devrez me dire si des violences sont exercées contre vous, c'est compris ? »

Elle acquiesça et leva des yeux embués vers le Directeur.

« Com… Combien de morts ? »

« Des dizaines », répondit sombrement Dumbledore. « Et à ce propos, Miss Brown n'a pas survécu Hermione… »

« Lavande ? Oh mon Dieu… » Hermione porta une main à sa bouche et ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

« Vu les circonstances exceptionnelles et le choc subi par Miss Parvati Patil, je l'ai autorisée à rejoindre le dortoir de sa sœur, Padma, chez les Serdaigles. Miss Patil ne change pas de Maison, elle rejoint simplement sa sœur. Ca veut dire que tu seras seule dans ta chambre cette année Hermione, et ce n'est pas un mal pour toi. »

Hermione acquiesça, essayant de se calmer mais la nausée la prit soudainement à la gorge et elle étouffa un hoquet.

« Ca va aller Hermione ? » s'inquiéta tout à coup le Directeur, un regard grave et concerné en voyant sa pâleur.

« Oui, ça va aller », répondit-elle se reprenant et commençant à bâtir un bouclier qu'elle savait qu'elle allait devoir épaissir et agrandir au fil des mois. Elle sécha ses larmes et se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle suivit le regard de Dumbledore qui observait ses bras nus et elle plissa le front, comprenant finalement ses interrogations.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas marquée, ma mère s'y est opposée. »

Dumbledore parut surpris et il acquiesça avec un timide sourire, se levant et raccompagnant Hermione avant d'inviter Eléa à entrer à son tour.

Hermione se réfugia dans les bras de Draco et il la serra un instant contre lui avant de finalement scruter son visage.

« Ca va bébé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Il voulait que je rejoigne l'Ordre du Phénix », déclara de manière laconique Hermione, et Draco acquiesça.

« Tu as accepté ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu es étonné ? Tu aurais préféré que je refuse ? Je te signale que je combats toujours Voldemort moi, contrairement à toi ! » déclara-t-elle vivement.

« Hey ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ! Moi aussi je combats Voldemort ! »

« Ouais, c'est ça… », marmonna-t-elle croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de lui.

« Si tu veux parler de cette Potion sur laquelle j'ai bossé avec mon père, c'était uniquement parce que je m'ennuyais ! Et c'était intéressant… », tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

« Je m'en fous Draco, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Je me suis ennuyée aussi la semaine dernière, j'ai fait de la balançoire moi, et j'ai pris un bon bouquin… », rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Prendre l'air ! J'ai du mal à respirer ici ! »

Il la regarda s'éloigner vers les escaliers et soupira avant de se faire glisser contre le mur et s'asseoir sur le sol froid, la tête dans ses mains.

Eléa prit place à son tour face à son père et elle attendit qu'il parle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste défensif.

« J'ai proposé à Hermione de réintégrer l'Ordre », commença-t-il sans préambule et politesses inutiles, « elle a accepté, elle veut bien jouer un double jeu pour notre Organisation et je t'avoue que sa décision ne m'a pas surpris le moins du monde. Je te propose aujourd'hui la même chose Eléa. Tu peux toi aussi intégrer à nouveau l'Ordre du Phénix si tu le souhaites, et combattre Voldemort à nos côtés. »

Eléa plissa les yeux pour observer plus consciencieusement son père. C'était donc ça… Elle y était donc. A la croisée des chemins, là où tout allait commencer, finir, se nouer et finalement se décider, pour le pire et pour le meilleur. Elle étouffa un rire moqueur et amer en repensant à l'attitude désinvolte de Severus. Il devait savoir lui aussi et elle fut prise d'une poussée de colère subite en songeant à sa tentative minable qui consistait à l'acheter. Parce que c'était de ça qu'il avait été question, en lui offrant ce stupide gâteau, il voulait s'attirer ses bonnes grâces pour qu'elle accepte. _Attends une minute, tu es en train de délirer Eléa… Il ne s'agissait que d'un banal cookie…_ Elle secoua la tête et leva à nouveau les yeux vers son père.

« Alors, je ne suis soudainement plus dangereuse pour ma fille ? » attaqua soudainement Eléa se remémorant ses derniers tête-à-tête avec son père. « Tu as du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle m'ait choisie, qu'elle ait décidé de me rejoindre ! » Un sourire triomphal s'étendait sur son visage tandis que le regard de Dumbledore s'était assombri.

« Il n'est pas question de qui a tort ou raison Eléa, il est question de l'avenir. De celui de ta fille et du tien. Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a 17 ans, je te tends la main. Je te propose de t'allier à nous pour mettre fin à cette folie. »

Eléa le regardait fixement, analysant son discours qui ressemblait étrangement à un Mea Culpa.

« Je partage toujours Ses idées tu sais… »

« Vraiment toutes ? » Il la regarda avec une lueur dans les yeux. « Si tu étais toujours en accord avec Lui, tu l'aurais laissé marquer Hermione… »

Elle resta un instant silencieuse. Elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il soit au courant de cet incident. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était le prix qu'elle payait pour s'être opposée à l'intronisation des adolescents. Elle considéra un moment l'offre de son père. Elle était plus que tentante, elle protègerait Hermione et cela lui donnait une porte ouverte vers la rédemption qu'elle n'espérait plus. Mais une ombre gâchait le tableau trop beau pour être réaliste.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça… », murmura-t-elle tout à coup, « Il va le savoir, Il va me tuer, Il n'acceptera pas… »

« Est-ce réellement un problème ? Si tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre, tu n'as qu'à simplement le dire tu sais Eléa », dit-il semblant la tester.

« Non ! Je veux rejoindre l'Ordre ! Je suppose que je pourrais toujours Lui dire que j'ai accepté pour Lui, pour son propre compte… »

« Je suppose. »

« C'est d'accord. Mais je le fais pour Hermione », ajouta-t-elle et il ne fut pas surpris de cette précision.

« Tu le feras également _avec_ Hermione Eléa. Si je t'ai fait cette proposition, c'est aussi et surtout pour protéger Hermione. Et je ne peux compter que sur toi pour cette mission. »

« Ca ne va pas être évident… Je vais devoir lui dire certaines choses, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement. »

« On trouvera bien quelques informations inutiles, ambiguës et troubles à lui fournir, non ? » proposa-t-il croisant son regard bleu, le même que le sien.

« Je suppose… », répondit-elle, pensive. « Il me faudrait aussi un endroit pour passer quelques nuits hors du manoir… »

« Une chambre à Grimmauld Place te convient-elle ? »

« Oui, je pense… mais… »

« Harry n'y verra aucun inconvénient j'en suis sûr ! »

Elle leva un regard sceptique et Dumbledore éclata de rire.

« Si je te dis qu'Harry a le même caractère que James, tu comprendras où je veux en venir… », dit-il avec un regard malicieux et elle se mit à sourire, étouffant à son tour un petit rire.

Hermione fut soulagée de retrouver une lumière naturelle au rez-de-chaussée de la maison et elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Elle vit la silhouette d'Harry entrer dans la grande salle à manger et son cœur se décrocha un instant tandis qu'elle se mit à courir pour le rejoindre.

« Harry ! » Elle s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans la salle et Harry posa un livre sur la table en se retournant avant de lui lancer un regard sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il froidement d'un ton guère amical.

« Harry, je… je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber, je ne suis pas contre toi, je réintègre l'Ordre tu sais… »

Harry resta immobile, fixant Hermione avec dégoût et animosité.

« Harry… »

« Va dire ça à Ron, Hermione ! » cracha-t-il tout à coup sur un ton agressif. « Est-ce que tu pourras le regarder en face dis-moi ? Tu pourras affronter son regard éteint depuis la mort de Luna ? »

« Quoi ? Luna est morte ? » Elle sentit à nouveau ses jambes flageoler et ses larmes menacer de refaire leur apparition.

« Tu l'ignorais ? Tu sais combien d'élèves sont morts Hermione ? Trente six ! Trente six élèves ont trouvé la mort durant cette attaque ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute… », murmura-t-elle en ayant l'impression de s'être prise une gifle tandis qu'elle s'écœura de laisser à nouveau couler ses larmes.

« Tu iras le dire à Ron ça ! Tu iras lui expliquer tout ça, pourquoi tu es partie, avec Malfoy, pour rejoindre Voldemort et les Mangemorts, pourquoi tu as accompli des missions pour eux, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoint lors de la bataille, pourquoi tu n'es pas repartie avec nous ! Tu lui expliqueras parce que moi, je m'en fous… », finit Harry s'agrippant à la table de la salle à manger.

« Hermione ? Tu viens bébé ? »

Hermione tourna la tête et regarda Draco, qui avec Eléa, l'attendait près de la porte d'entrée. Elle tourna à nouveau ses yeux humides vers Harry et vit qu'il pleurait lui aussi.

« Vas-y, ils t'attendent ! Rentre chez toi ! Va-t-en ! » hurla Harry des larmes de colère dans les yeux.

Hermione sursauta sous ses cris soudains et elle rejoignit rapidement en pleurs Draco et Eléa. Draco la prit par la taille tandis qu'Eléa passa un bras autour de son cou. Ils sortirent et entreprirent tous les deux de la réconforter pendant qu'Harry regardait la scène derrière les rideaux. Il ne les lâcha pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au coin de la rue. Puis, il remonta en courant dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui avant de s'effondrer sur son lit en pleurs lui aussi.

* * *

Londres, 2 septembre 1979

_Le soleil était à peine levé, reflétant ses rayons dans les vitrines des magasins, donnant aux pavés du Chemin de Traverse une couleur rougeâtre inhabituelle. La rue commençait à peine à s'animer, les commerçants encore ensommeillés ouvraient leurs boutiques, les auberges et cafés sortaient leurs tables et fauteuils en terrasse, en prévision d'une journée ensoleillée._

_Eléa, emmitouflée dans sa longue veste de laine noire, profitait de la fraîcheur matinale de Londres, respirant à pleins poumons et se délectant de ce paysage familier qui lui avait tant manqué en France. Elle n'avait passé qu'une année en Angleterre, mais ce pays lui avait beaucoup manqué, comme si elle lui appartenait, alors qu'elle avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie en France. Ses amis, son amour, son père, étaient en Angleterre, l'enracinant encore plus ici. Elle flâna le long du chemin, s'arrêtant devant les vitrines, se remémorant tant de souvenirs qui lui semblaient si loin. Elle était remplie d'une sorte de paix intérieure qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être immortelle et chaque seconde écoulée lui donnait envie de sourire._

_Lucius n'était pas disponible avant le soir, retenu au Ministère pour une réunion importante. Elle avait donc décidé d'arriver aux aurores pour profiter un maximum de sa journée, voir son père et Lily._

_Elle s'était rendue plus tôt à son appartement et y avait déposé ses affaires. Lucius l'avait laissé tel qu'il était lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle avait souri à la vue d'un bouquet de roses rouges trônant sur la table basse, puis elle avait remarqué qu'il avait dû passer du temps chez elle, des parchemins et des livres étaient soigneusement rangés dans un coin du salon. Elle avait passé quelques minutes dans chaque pièce de l'appartement, comme un pèlerinage._

_Elle s'arrêta au Chaudron Baveur pour y prendre un petit déjeuner puis transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour y prendre une diligence._

_Installée confortablement, les mains posées sur son ventre arrondi, elle se demanda comment allait réagir son père. Même si elle n'était enceinte que de quatre mois, les courbes de son corps ne laissaient aucun doute sur son état. Il allait être grand père, d'un enfant illégitime, d'un enfant de Mangemort._

_

* * *

_

_Jeudi 29 août 1997_

Une fois rentrée à Little Hangleton, Hermione était montée directement dans sa chambre et elle n'était pas descendue dîner le soir avec tout le monde. Draco l'avait trouvée déjà couchée après le repas, à une heure acceptable où il n'était pas rare qu'elle occupait son temps à lire d'habitude, et il n'avait pas tenté de lui parler bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il avait examiné de près la liste des ouvrages que lui avait confiée Dumbledore, une fois qu'il avait fini sa conversation avec Eléa, et il s'était finalement couché à son tour, l'entourant de ses bras et elle n'avait pas protesté. Non, au contraire, sa chaleur et ses tendres caresses l'avaient conduite rapidement dans un sommeil paisible, et elle avait oublié l'espace d'une nuit sans rêve ses préoccupations et toutes ses inquiétudes et ses peurs quant à son avenir.

Ils s'étaient levés de très bonne heure en ce jeudi matin largement ensoleillé mais légèrement frisquet. Hermione n'avait pas lâché des yeux la liste des ouvrages des septièmes années pendant qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner dans le grand salon et Draco avait fini par lui demander si elle était en train de l'apprendre par cœur. Elle avait haussé les épaules avec une moue boudeuse et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser dans le cou, la faisant râler sous les chatouillements. Puis, il avait atteint ses lèvres et goûté sur ces dernières la confiture de fraise des bois qu'elle dégustait à la petite cuillère. Eléa s'était chargée de les accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'ils puissent acheter toutes leurs fournitures et manuels scolaires. Elle avait préféré se dissimuler sous une longue cape noire, attachant ses longs cheveux, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de marcher la tête basse, regardant le sol, de peur d'être reconnue, ne supportant encore pas les regards sur elle dont elle craignait les violences. Hermione l'avait convaincue de ne pas mettre la capuche sur sa tête. Selon la jeune sorcière, c'était le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention sur elle et les regards curieux. Malgré ses paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes et encourageantes, Hermione avait aussi voulu se convaincre elle-même qu'elle pouvait elle aussi marcher dans le village la tête haute. Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle était morte d'angoisse à l'idée de croiser un élève de Poudlard, ou même Harry ou Ron… Seul Draco semblait le plus détendu et il n'hésitait pas à apostropher Eléa ou Hermione dans les magasins, sous les regards abattus des deux sorcières, résignées à ne pas passer inaperçues par sa seule présence. Chez Fleury and Bott, Eléa prit peur en semblant perdre le contrôle d'elle-même devant le regard insistant d'un couple de jeunes sorciers. Eléa avait soutenu le regard de la brunette avant de froncer les sourcils, sentant de manière incontrôlable ses yeux virer au noir, et elle était sortie précipitamment de la boutique en voyant la peur et la stupéfaction sur le visage de l'inconnue qui avait mis sa main sur sa bouche en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux d'Eléa, comme hypnotisée. Haletante, elle était allée reprendre sa respiration dans la rue bondée de monde, se calmant en arpentant les rues pavées, avant d'être rejointe par une Hermione interrogative qui avait finalement suggéré d'aller boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur. La matinée s'était terminée tranquillement et Eléa avait insisté pour acheter une robe neuve à Hermione avec des chaussures assorties, sous le regard intéressé de Draco qui n'avait pas manqué une miette des essayages.

Ils étaient rentrés à Little Hangleton pour l'heure du déjeuner et Hermione avait passé le reste de l'après-midi plongée dans ses manuels scolaires, attendant le lundi avec des sentiments confus, entre l'impatience de partir d'ici et recommencer une nouvelle année scolaire riche d'enseignements, et appréhension face à une configuration née d'événements qu'elle avait provoqués et dont elle n'avait pas mesuré la portée sur le long terme.

* * *

Flash-back Paris, 15 mai 1979

_Eléa se dirigea vers la porte en soupirant. Qui pouvait sonner à une heure aussi matinale ? Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à incendier la personne qui venait de la déranger, mais elle s'immobilisa, bouche bée, avant de pousser un cri et de se jeter au cou de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Lucius sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, leurs bouches ne pouvaient se quitter et il l'entraîna vers la table du salon. Il lui fit l'amour passionnément dans le salon, dans la cuisine, pour finir dans la chambre avant de s'endormir quelques heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_Eléa se réveilla la première. Elle se pencha vers son amant et déposa dans son cou de tendres baisers. Lucius sourit et lui rendit ses baisers. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder dans les yeux, lui enlevant doucement les cheveux qui encadraient son visage._

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué », souffla-t-il._

_Elle se contenta de lui sourire et de se perdre dans ses yeux. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis son arrivée en France. Le Maître n'avait pas tenu à ce que Lucius parte la rejoindre. Ils s'étaient écrit pratiquement tous les jours, des lettres d'amour, d'espoir ou de tristesse, des lettres enflammées qui en auraient fait rougir plus d'un._

_« Tu as eu beaucoup d'amants ? » demanda-t-il doucement._

_Eléa marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre._

_« Quelques uns… », murmura-t-elle, « sans importance, et pas depuis quelques semaines. »_

_« Tu as couché avec Marius ? » interrogea-t-il, alors qu'une étincelle de jalousie enflammait ses yeux de glace._

_« Tu connais Marius… Il a pris son rôle de mentor très au sérieux. »_

_« Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence._

_« Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Bien sûr que non… Il n'y a que toi », ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant._

_« Et toi ? Combien de maîtresses ? » risqua Eléa alors qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse._

_« Un certain nombre… », dit-il platement alors que le regard d'Eléa s'assombrit. « Mais elles avaient toutes ton visage… » _

_Eléa s'empêcha de lancer une réplique cinglante sur sa façon de faire passer les choses et préféra l'embrasser tendrement._

_« J'ai arrêté ma potion », dit-elle au bout d'un instant, hésitante._

_Lucius la regarda en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Quelle potion ? » _

_« Ma potion… », insista-t-elle alors que la main tenant la cigarette de Lucius stoppa son chemin vers sa bouche._

_Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, ne trouvant pas ses mots._

_« Je veux un enfant Lucius. Ton enfant », expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant._

_« Amour… Tu sais que ce serait mon vœu le plus cher… »_

_« Je sens le « mais » approcher », coupa-t-elle sèchement._

_« Mais tu te rappelles, je l'ai vu, nous n'aurons pas d'enfant ensemble… »_

_« Je ne crois pas en la divination… », râla-t-elle. « Comment peux-tu dire que nous n'aurons pas d'enfant si on essaie même pas ? »_

_« Je… »_

_« Et puis je suis désolée, mais le destin n'est pas écrit ! Ce sont nos actes qui construisent notre avenir, pas ce qu'on voit dans les lignes de la main ou je ne sais quoi ! »_

_« Eléa… »_

_« Et puis regarde », continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler, « tu viens ce week-end, alors que je suis en pleine période d'ovulation ! C'est pas un signe ça ? »_

_Lucius la regarda tendrement et lui sourit. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser cela ? Avoir un enfant d'elle le comblerait et même s'il savait au plus profond de lui que cela ne se ferait pas, il voulut y croire de toutes ses forces. Pour elle, pour eux. Après tout, elle avait peut-être raison. Qui détenait les clefs de l'avenir ?_

_« Je ne peux pas être ta femme, laisse-moi être la mère de tes enfants », finit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

_« D'accord. »_

_Eléa releva la tête, surprise. Son regard triste se mua en étincelles de bonheur et son sourire… Lucius ne l'avait pas vue sourire comme ça depuis très longtemps._

_« C'est vrai ? Tu veux ? » explosa-t-elle en sautant de joie._

_« Oui… Oui, je veux te faire un enfant », chuchota-t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle pour finalement lui emprisonner les lèvres et glisser ses mains agiles sur le corps de sa maîtresse._

_Eléa se leva d'un bond du lit et sortit de la chambre sous les yeux décontenancés de Lucius._

_« Tu sais chaton, ça marche beaucoup mieux si je peux te toucher ! » s'exclama-t-il._

_Elle revint à la porte de la chambre, un flacon dans la main._

_« Une potion de fertilité », dit-elle en lui montrant le flacon. « Je veux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, Dieu seul sait quand nous nous reverrons… »_

_Elle déboucha la petite fiole et huma le liquide rougeâtre avant de l'avaler d'une traite, puis rejoignit Lucius qui s'allongea sur elle._

_« Il faut attendre à peu près vingt minutes… »_

_« Vingt minutes ? » Il leva un sourcil puis un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Tu sais que je peux t'en faire des choses en vingt minutes ? »_

_Eléa explosa de rire pendant que Lucius descendait lentement vers son intimité, ponctuant le chemin de ses lèvres par de légères morsures._

_Quelques semaines plus tard, elle annonçait à Lucius par courrier qu'ils avaient réussi. Bien qu'un Malfoy ne pleure jamais, il eut du mal à contenir son émotion et il garda un sourire béat toute la journée, au plus grand étonnement –et peur- de ses collègues de travail.  
_

Fin du flash-back

* * *

_Little Hangleton, dimanche 1er septembre 1997 _

La nuit tombait lentement, étendant progressivement son manteau sombre sur le manoir à l'intérieur duquel les bougies commençaient à briller. Hermione s'était installée dans le petit salon après le dîner pendant que Draco rassemblait ses affaires et vérifiait qu'ils n'oubliaient rien pour demain. Ca faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle relisait la même phrase sans la comprendre et elle décida d'abandonner sa lecture vu son manque manifeste de concentration. Elle ferma son livre qu'elle posa sur la petite table devant elle et étendit ses jambes sur le sofa, inclinant un peu la tête sur les coussins derrière elle. Elle pencha un peu plus la tête en arrière et aperçut la fenêtre à l'envers, s'amusant d'y voir la lune en croissant et les nombreux nuages qui essayaient de jouer à cache à cache avec elle. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle se redressa rapidement, soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Eléa qui la rejoignit sur le canapé.

« Tu as préparé toutes tes affaires ? » demanda Eléa jetant un coup d'œil au livre qu'Hermione avait posé sur la table.

« Oui. Enfin, tu sais, je n'ai pas grand chose ici, j'ai pratiquement tout laissé à Poudlard, alors je suppose que je retrouverai le reste là-bas… »

Eléa acquiesça et s'efforça de sourire à sa fille, sourire un peu tendu qui ne trompa pas Hermione.

« Ca me fait bizarre de penser qu'à partir de demain, je ne te verrai plus… », déclara Hermione semblant lire dans les pensées de sa mère. « Enfin, je sais qu'on se verra durant les réunions de l'Ordre et aussi peut-être quelquefois ici, mais ce ne sera pas pareil… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as envie de rester dans ce vivier de malades mentaux pour la plupart assassins de seconde zone ! » s'exclama Eléa sur un ton ironique.

« Non, je suis bien contente de partir d'ici ! » sourit Hermione. « Mais tu as compris… »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi chérie… », avoua Eléa d'une voix douce.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses, puis Eléa reprit la conversation qu'elle souhaitait secrètement prolonger jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

« Je t'envie tu sais, chaque nouvelle année scolaire qui arrivait me mettait littéralement en transe ! »

« Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup l'école, mais c'est différent cette année, j'ai tellement peur… », répondit Hermione d'une voix timide.

« Il faudra que tu sois forte chérie, ce ne sera pas facile tu sais, Draco et toi allez être détestés mais tu leur prouveras que tu es la plus forte et que tout ce qui est arrivé n'était pas ta faute, j'en suis sûre. »

« J'espère… Je sais que ça va être dur mais Draco sera là, c'est au moins ça… J'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais je n'ai jamais autant souhaité en cet instant faire partie de la Maison Serpentard… »

« Tu plaisantes ! » s'exclama Eléa sur un ton choqué.

« Non, je dois délirer en fait ! » se mit à rire Hermione, imitée par Eléa. « Tu n'as jamais souhaité être dans une autre Maison toi ? »

Eléa prit le temps de la réflexion pour cette question plutôt pertinente et des images du passé refirent surface alors que les visages de Lucius et de Sirius se superposèrent.

« Très honnêtement, non », répondit-elle finalement. « C'était très bien comme ça et ça m'a permis d'avoir un droit d'entrée illimité chez les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ! » s'exclama-t-elle faisant rire Hermione.

« Tu sais que le choixpeau a hésité pour moi… Il a beaucoup hésité entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor… »

« Je ne suis pas étonnée », répondit sincèrement Eléa, « mais ta place est réellement chez les Gryffondors, auprès d'Harry. »

« Il me déteste… », marmonna Hermione tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

« Mais non, tu sais très bien qu'il ne te déteste pas », soupira Eléa, « il est juste déçu, en colère, et je suis sûre qu'il a autant peur que toi, sinon plus… Et il doit avoir terriblement peur _pour_ toi Hermione… »

« J'espère qu'il me pardonnera et que ce sera comme avant entre nous… »

« Avant quoi Hermione ? Avant que vous ne sachiez que vous étiez en réalité frère et sœur ? Avant la bataille ? Ce ne sera jamais comme _avant_, on ne peut pas changer le passé, on peut juste rétablir un dialogue et pardonner aux gens, et je suis sûre qu'il le fera, crois-moi. »

« Comme le Professeur Dumbledore a rétabli le dialogue avec toi ? Comme le fait qu'il t'ait pardonné en t'offrant une seconde chance ? »

« Oui, de cette manière… », répondit Eléa tout à coup songeuse.

« Je croyais que c'était impossible pourtant… Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chance pour toi… »

« C'est différent aujourd'hui… Tu crois que je ne suis pas morte de trouille Hermione ? J'ai affreusement peur tu sais, peur d'échouer, de le décevoir, encore, peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Et puis surtout qu'Il s'en prenne à toi, à Harry… Mais les choses sont différentes, j'ai des engagements, des deux côtés, il suffit simplement de les tenir au mieux, et de la jouer finement… », termina Eléa dans un souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu Lui as promis maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Lui ? » demanda soudainement d'un air concerné et sérieux Hermione, se rapprochant de sa mère.

Les yeux d'Eléa s'embuèrent de larmes en voyant le visage soucieux de sa fille et elle l'attira à elle en silence, s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes.

« Promets-moi que tu feras attention hein maman… »

Eléa acquiesça en embrassant les cheveux de sa fille, comprenant une exigence bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait dans cette simple promesse.

Tard dans la nuit, Hermione rejoignit Draco qui l'attendait, déjà couché, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, et comme la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans ce manoir, ils s'endormirent au son des notes envoûtantes de Blackout.

* * *

_Londres, 2 septembre 1979_

_Eléa fut tirée de ses souvenirs par l'arrêt de la diligence. Elle était devant les grilles du château et ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en entrant dans le parc. Elle se promena et se laissa envahir par les images du passé, elle avait vécu de si bons moments ici… Elle entra dans le grand hall, des premières années la dévisagèrent tandis que d'autres élèves vinrent la saluer. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père et en chemin, elle croisa le professeur McGonagall qui, étonnée de la voir en si « bonnes formes », la conduisit au Directeur. _

_Dumbledore l'accueillit chaleureusement et l'invita à déguster un thé, confortablement installés près de la cheminée éteinte. Ils s'étaient vus seulement pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, Dumbledore avait passé la journée avec elle avant de retourner s'occuper de ses élèves._

_Ils discutèrent de son travail en France, enfin terminé, et de ses sentiments face à son retour en Angleterre._

_« Eléa, aurais-tu une autre nouvelle à m'annoncer ? » demanda le directeur le regard brillant._

_« Je ne peux pas le nier », sourit-elle. « Tu vas être grand-père. »_

_« Je ne pensais pas l'être aussi tôt », plaisanta-t-il. « Lucius est-il le père ? » poursuivit-il._

_« Oui. Désolée, je sais bien qu'un enfant illégitime avec un Malfoy n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais pour moi. »_

_« Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'aimer cet enfant », précisa-t-il, « et de le voir souvent, si tu me l'accordes. »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

_Il se leva soudain en soupirant._

_« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Eléa. »_

_« Il n'y a pas de raison papa, je t'assure. »_

_« Tu vas arrêter de travailler, le fait que tu travailles au Ministère me rassurait sur ta sécurité… »_

_« Personne ne sait que je suis ta fille, je ne risque rien ! »_

_« Mais Voldemort n'ignorera pas longtemps qu'une des sorcières les plus douées de cette génération est rentrée en Angleterre… »_

_« Je sais me défendre ! »_

_« Tes pouvoirs seront modifiés par ta grossesse, ils répondront différemment. »_

_« Je sais. Ils le sont déjà. »_

_« Viens à l'Ordre, on pourra te protéger et tu verras tes amis », proposa-t-il._

_« Papa… Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas… »_

_« Réfléchis-y un peu, d'accord ? »_

_« D'accord », céda-t-elle avec un sourire._

_Elle était passée maître dans le mensonge. Durant son année en France, elle avait été le bras droit de Marius tout en travaillant à l'ambassade, offrant à la haute société un visage angélique et un sourire charmeur. Aux côtés de Marius, son mentor, elle avait pratiqué la Magie Noire, appris à s'en servir, sans en être esclave, développant une soif de pouvoir et une cruauté sans égal. Le mensonge était devenu une seconde nature, parfois elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il était troublant de voir que les personnes qui la connaissaient depuis si longtemps ne voyaient pas la supercherie._

_Elle resta quelques heures avec lui avant de retourner sur Pré-au-Lard et transplaner vers Kingswood pour rejoindre Lily et James chez eux qui l'avaient invitée à déjeuner._

_

* * *

_

_Lundi 2 septembre 1997_

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé et la petite pluie fine qui tombait depuis l'aube était tout à fait de circonstance, apportant une atmosphère grise et morne. Elle était réveillée depuis l'aube et elle avait observé un instant Draco qui dormait paisiblement, l'enviant un peu, avant de se lever et de se préparer. Puis, elle était descendue dans le Grand Salon, savourant la quiétude d'un manoir encore endormi qui lui permettait de profiter de sa solitude avant le grand chambardement.

Puis, tout s'était soudainement accéléré, jusqu'à lui donner le tournis. Le manoir s'était bruyamment réveillé, les Mangemorts avaient envahi son espace de tranquillité et avant qu'elle ne réalise vraiment, alors que Draco se chargeait de tout avec une efficacité remarquable, elle était sur le quai de King's Cross Station, sur la voie 9 ¾ , noyée dans le flot des étudiants qui saluaient leurs parents tout en montant d'un air excité dans le train qui les conduirait à Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à tout ça en spectatrice et elle avait à peine entendu les derniers mots d'Eléa qui l'avait serrée dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne monte dans le train avec Draco qui lui tenait fermement la main, cherchant rapidement un compartiment vide où ils pourraient voyager tranquillement. Puis, alors que le train quittait lentement Londres, elle avait enfin pu respirer et se détendre, regardant le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux de plus en plus rapidement. Quelques regards curieux étaient apparus devant leur compartiment puis le train avait bercé les élèves jusqu'à Poudlard et elle avait sommeillé sur l'épaule de Draco qui feuilletait un magazine.

Ils étaient arrivés sous la pluie, toujours cette bruine désagréable qui semblait s'insinuer jusqu'aux os, et Hermione avait aperçu de loin Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville avec un petit regard triste. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce voyage sans ses amis et cette pensée la mina jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard d'Hagrid qui lui adressa un clin d'œil et un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit et qui lui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur. Alors qu'ils marchaient pour rejoindre les calèches qui les attendaient un peu plus loin, Hermione fut bousculée par un élève et elle se mit à râler avant de croiser le regard de l'élève en question qui lui jeta un regard sombre alors que son copain lui lança assez fort pour qu'elle entende :

« Regarde Steve, ce sont nos deux Mangemorts de retour à Poudlard ! Pas la peine qu'ils bossent pour réussir leurs ASPIC, leur future carrière est déjà toute tracée ! »

Draco vit rouge et lâcha brusquement la main d'Hermione qui réagit tout aussi vite que son petit ami, lui agrippant le bras avant qu'il ne fonce sur les deux sixièmes années.

« Draco, non, laisse tomber ! »

Il voulut se dégager mais elle ne le lâcha pas et il lui jeta un regard interrogatif et agacé.

« Je t'en prie… », le supplia-t-elle et en voyant son regard soucieux, il soupira en serrant la mâchoire et ravalant sa colère.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au château et Hermione jeta un regard en direction du ciel, priant silencieusement pour qu'un rayon de soleil lui redonne un peu d'espoir dans cette journée finalement déprimante. Mais les nuages semblaient plus nombreux et elle savait la partie perdue d'avance et le soleil parti pour briller vers d'autres sphères. Elle retint son souffle en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle et elle lâcha la main de Draco pour rejoindre les bancs de sa Maison. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry, dur et distant, celui de Ginny, peiné, puis enfin celui de Ron, indescriptible, mêlé de colère, de haine, de dégoût et finalement de résignation. Elle alla s'asseoir au bout du rang et les élèves déjà assis s'écartèrent le plus loin possible d'elle quand elle s'installa. Après la répartition des premières années, Dumbledore fit lever tout le monde et intima le respect d'une minute de silence en souvenir des élèves disparus en juin. Et elle fut incapable de se retenir davantage, elle sentit des larmes chaudes et silencieuses couler sur ses joues et elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre son envie de rejoindre Draco et ses bras réconfortants.

Puis, Dumbledore fit son traditionnel discours de rentrée et elle se sentit gênée quand il déclara qu'il ne tolèrerait rien à son encontre et à l'encontre de Draco de la part des autres élèves. Draco n'avait de toute manière, pour sa part, aucun souci à se faire, il avait été accueilli en véritable héros par sa Maison et même si Pansy Parkinson savait qu'il était pris, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le coller et de le flatter avec exagération. Hermione apprit qu'Angelina Johnson la remplaçait en tant que Préfète et qu'elle devenait en même temps Préfète en chef alors que Blaise Zabini remplaçait Draco. Etrangement, cette nouvelle et l'abandon de cette responsabilité ne l'affectèrent pas outre mesure, elle savait qu'elle aurait d'autres occupations plus prenantes et stressantes cette année et c'était presque un soulagement que ne plus être Préfète. Le repas commença dans un bruit de fond soulageant, remplaçant le silence précédemment pesant, et elle se força à avaler quelques haricots verts, luttant toujours et encore contre son envie de se retourner. Mais elle savait que si elle croisait le regard de Draco, ce serait pire, alors elle resta la tête basse, presque plongée dans son assiette, en attendant patiemment que ce calvaire se termine pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa chambre où elle savait qu'elle allait s'y retrouver seule. Le supplice se termina enfin à une heure raisonnable, mais elle se sentait dans un état second à présent, et la « fête » aurait très bien pu se terminer à l'aube qu'elle l'aurait accepté sans rechigner. Elle regarda d'un œil suspect le jus de citrouille dans son verre plein et se mit à rire alors que les élèves commençaient à regagner dans le calme leur dortoir respectif. Certains lui lancèrent des regards mauvais mais elle resta assise jusqu'à ce que la Grande Salle soit presque vide et elle se leva enfin en constatant avec amertume que Draco ne l'avait même pas attendue.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna, surprise de voir Dumbledore, les yeux brillants qui lui adressait un large sourire. Elle lui rendit un timide sourire et il marcha à ses côtés jusqu'au Grand Hall.

« Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend dans ta chambre Hermione et il sera très heureux de ton retour crois-moi ! » s'exclama le vieux sorcier avant de laisser une Hermione perplexe au milieu du hall.

Puis elle percuta soudainement et monta en courant les marches conduisant à la Tour Gryffondor, arrivant finalement essoufflée sur le palier. Elle reprit sa respiration en se pliant en deux et appuyant d'une main sur son abdomen, luttant contre un point de côté désagréable. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Neville immobile devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et elle s'approcha lentement. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle fut soulagée quand il lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Bonsoir Hermione », déclara-t-il, retournant son attention vers le tableau récalcitrant.

« Bonsoir Neville. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Elle ne veut pas me laisser entrer, je suis là depuis six ans maintenant, elle devrait me reconnaître ! » s'exclama le jeune homme alors que la Grosse Dame sifflotait en l'ignorant.

« Tu ne te souviens pas du mot de passe hein… »

Neville haussa les épaules en faisant une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire Hermione.

« Quand Angelina l'a donné, j'étais là, mais Trevor m'a échappé et le temps que je le retrouve et que je monte, ils étaient déjà entrés… », expliqua Neville d'un air navré.

« _Confusio temporaris_ », déclara Hermione d'un air amusé et ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune ensemble.

« Merci Hermione, heureusement que tu étais là, et bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit Neville, à demain… »

Elle monta deux à deux les marches jusqu'à son dortoir et pénétra dans sa chambre, rayonnante en découvrant son fidèle ami qui l'accueillit avec un miaulement rauque.

« Pattenrond ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! »

Elle caressa le chat orange qui faisait des roulades sur le tapis avant de scanner sa chambre et s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus que deux lits au lieu des trois habituellement présents. Ses affaires n'avaient pas bougé, elles étaient telles qu'elle les avait laissées quand elle était partie en juin et cette familiarité retrouvée l'apaisa et la mit en confiance. Elle observa son emploi du temps et ne fut pas mécontente de voir qu'elle débuterait demain sa première journée de cours avec le professeur McGonnagal. Elle se coucha avec son livre de Métamorphose qu'elle parcourut quelques instants, Pattenrond blotti contre elle. Elle ferma finalement son manuel et s'enfonça dans sa couette, ressentant un manque immense alors qu'elle s'était habituée à la présence de Draco près d'elle et à sa chaleur rassurante. Elle avait si froid, elle se sentait si seule et elle se demanda si Draco ressentait également ce vide. Elle ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit tout en caressant son chat dont les ronronnements finirent par la bercer.

* * *

_Kingswood, 2 septembre 1979_

_Kingswood était un petit village coquet au sud-ouest de Londres. La maison de Lily et James était éloignée du village, près d'un lac bordé de saules pleureurs._

_Lily alla lui ouvrir avant même qu'elle ne frappe à la porte et la serra dans ses bras, émue de la revoir. James s'approcha à son tour et l'embrassa sur le front, cette marque d'affection étonna Eléa et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, ce qui l'embarrassa._

_Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle réagissait vraiment bizarrement et la moindre émotion était multipliée par dix, ce qui souvent la gênait. Elle avait appréhendé ces retrouvailles, elle s'était endurcie pendant son séjour en France et elle avait peur qu'un fossé se creuse entre elle et ses amis. A peine avait-elle croisé le regard de Lily qu'elle fut rassurée. Bien sûr, rien ne serait comme à Poudlard, mais leur amitié était intacte._

_Ils lui firent visiter la maison, simple et joliment décorée de meubles à l'anglaise. L'ensemble donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse, le genre d'endroit où on se sentait de suite chez soi. Eléa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer des objets moldus qui traînaient ici et là, il y avait de l'électricité, un téléphone, des cadres avec des photos moldues inertes, mais elle s'interdit de faire une quelconque remarque. _

_Il y avait trois chambres : celle de Lily et James, une chambre d'amis et une chambre vide qu'ils espéraient vite remplir de la présence d'un enfant. Il y avait aussi un bureau, un grand salon et une cuisine où la table était déjà dressée pour six._

_Ils s'attablèrent et James servit à Eléa un grand verre de jus d'orange frais tout en discutant._

_« Tu as le bonjour de Peter, il est en Irlande avec ses parents. »_

_« Oh ! Merci » Eléa fronça les sourcils en voyant le nombre d'assiette. « qui sera le sixième invité ? »_

_Lily s'assit à son tour, avec un sourire timide._

_« Sirius a invité son amie. »_

_Le regard d'Eléa s'assombrit soudain._

_« Son amie… », soupira-t-elle._

_« C'est une fille bien tu sais… », ajouta Lily._

_Mais avant que Eléa ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, James s'exclama : « Les voilà ! »_

_C'était vraiment étrange de les revoir tous après un an de séparation. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient écrit souvent, mais les revoir en chair et en os, entendre leurs voix, était une chose qu'elle avait tant espéré qu'elle avait peur que ce moment s'évanouisse pour se réveiller finalement dans son appartement parisien, comme ça lui était si souvent arrivé._

_Les filles se levèrent, Eléa fabriqua son plus beau sourire qui devint finalement réel lorsqu'elle aperçut Rémus dans l'entrée. Elle se jeta à son cou et ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de se séparer. Sirius s'avança alors et il la serra à son tour dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle n'avait pas oublié son parfum et lorsque ses longs cheveux bruns la touchèrent, elle ressentit ce pincement au cœur qu'elle avait ressenti lors du mariage de Lily et James. Après leur étreinte, il fit avancer une jeune femme, Eléa la détesta du premier regard. Pas parce qu'elle était belle, ni parce qu'elle était avec Sirius, mais pour le regard que celui-ci avait en la regardant, le regard qu'il avait jadis pour elle._

_Elle était grande, les cheveux mi-longs auburn et ondulés, avec des mèches plus rouges que d'autres, les yeux en amande bleus ou verts, elle ne pouvait pas le dire._

_« Je te présente Audrey DuLac, Audrey voici Eléa. »_

_« Enchantée », mentit Eléa avec son sourire le plus charmeur._

_Il s'assirent et prirent un apéritif, se remémorant Poudlard, puis le mariage de Lily et James, discutant aussi de la grossesse d'Eléa. Lily était très curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle vivait, alors Eléa lui parla des malaises du matin, qui pour elle n'avait duré que les deux premiers mois, puis de ses changements émotionnels et comment elle les ressentait, sans compter la transformation de ses pouvoirs._

_En effet, depuis un mois maintenant, ses pouvoirs répondaient étrangement et étaient imprévisibles. Leur intensité avait changée, leurs effets aussi et elle avait du mal à s'y habituer. C'était déjà très déstabilisant de se voir changer, physiquement et psychologiquement, et maintenant elle ne maîtrisait plus ses pouvoirs ce qui la dérangeait plus que tout._

_Ils rirent quand elle leur raconta comment elle s'était mise à pleurer comme une madeleine en lisant un poème de Baudelaire et la tête qu'avait fait son supérieur quand il l'avait vue, à son bureau, en larmes. Quelques semaines après cet incident, elle avait eu une envie de chocolat ; voulant faire attention à sa ligne, elle s'en était privée, mais après deux jours de frustration, tout ce qu'elle touchait se transformait en chocolat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède à son envie._

_Ils parlèrent ensuite de la France, dont était originaire Audrey, elles décrivirent les régions qu'elles préféraient et celles qu'elles n'aimaient pas, passant en revue les différents accents des habitants sous les regards amusés des autres._

_« Enfin… J'ai pas mal voyagé à cause de mes parents et de leur travail, puis finalement ils sont restés sur la capitale, ils ont travaillé au Ministère de la Justice puis à l'Ambassade d'Angleterre », finit Audrey._

_« Oh, je travaillais à l'Ambassade, peut-être que je les ai croisés ! » _

_« Euh, non, je ne pense pas. Ils travaillent à l'Ambassade moldue…. »_

_Eléa comprit alors ce qu'elle voulait dire et avala difficilement la bouchée qu'elle était en train de manger. Un silence lourd remplit la pièce alors que le sourire d'Eléa ne s'était pas effacé, mais ses yeux en disaient long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius qu'il soutint d'un air de défi puis elle demanda à Lily la sauce à la menthe, ce qui eut l'effet qu'elle attendait. Elle détestait depuis toujours la sauce à la menthe, mais enceinte, elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Ils éclatèrent de rire quand elle leur expliqua et ils changèrent de sujet de discussion._

_Ils arrivèrent enfin au dessert lorsque le téléphone sonna, faisant sursauter Eléa d'au moins trente centimètres et elle cassa le verre qu'elle était en train de reposer. Lily alla répondre alors qu'Eléa épongeait le jus de fruit qui s'était répandu sur la table._

_« Désolée, j'ai pas l'habitude… Il faut avouer que les hiboux sont beaucoup moins bruyants… », s'excusa-t-elle._

_Elle passa sa main gracieusement au-dessus du verre brisé en prononçant « reparo » et le verre se reconstitua de lui-même._

_« Ouh ! Sans baguette ! Là tu m'impressionnes ! » s'exclama Audrey._

_Eléa la regarda et se mordit la langue très fort pour ne pas répondre ce qu'elle pensait et préféra sourire innocemment. Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et Rémus l'observait aussi. Lily appela Audrey et Sirius et leur passa la communication en restant avec eux._

_Eléa se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier où était appuyé James et se rinça les mains pleines de jus d'orange._

_« Tu n'as pas trop mal à la langue ? » demanda-t-il, ironique._

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux et avoua._

_« Si, très, je me suis mordu tellement fort que j'en saigne. » Puis elle observa tour à tour Rémus et James avant de rajouter : « Satisfaits ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas changé d'opinion, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en changerais », dit-elle sèchement._

_« En tout cas, je ne peux qu'applaudir tes talents d'actrice », siffla Rémus._

_Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée qu'il lui parle sur ce ton._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Que je lui dise ce que je pense et que je gâche cette journée ? Pas question, je ne dirais rien… pour Sirius. »_

_Rémus et James échangèrent un regard et la remercièrent finalement d'agir de la sorte._

_Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait sûrement agi différemment avec cette Audrey, mais ses sentiments pour Sirius l'en empêchaient. Elle aurait pu être odieuse, comme elle se plaisait à l'être si souvent, mais elle ne s'en donnait pas le droit. Elle était heureuse à présent, elle attendait un enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Sirius d'être heureux à son tour. _

_Lily, Sirius et Audrey revinrent enfin et ils décidèrent après avoir débarrassé, de profiter de cet après-midi ensoleillé pour aller faire une promenade jusqu'au lac._

_Il faisait très chaud et Eléa commençait à fatiguer, aussi fut-elle heureuse lorsque Rémus proposa de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un grand hêtre, comme ils le faisaient si souvent à Poudlard. Tous allongés dans l'herbe, ils se laissèrent bercer par la brise légère et s'endormirent quelques minutes. Eléa fut réveillée par les rayons de soleil qui frappaient son visage et elle se décala plus à l'ombre, sur Rémus qui la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer. _

_« Tu ne dors pas ? » chuchota-t-elle._

_« J'ai piqué du nez… on va faire un tour ? »_

_« Ok », répondit-elle en se levant._

_« ça va aller, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? » s'inquiéta-t-il._

_« je ne suis enceinte que de quatre mois tu sais ! » rit-elle._

_Il se leva à son tour et ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Eléa fit apparaître une ombrelle, elle ne voulait pas s'exposer trop au soleil et préserver son teint pâle. Ils restèrent en silence un long moment, puis Rémus se décida à parler._

_« Comment ton père a-t-il pris la nouvelle ? »_

_« Bien », soupira-t-elle. « Bien sûr le fait que Lucius soit le père ne l'a pas fait sauter de joie, mais je m'y attendais… »_

_« En parlant de Malfoy... »_

_« Lucius. »_

_« Si tu veux. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « comment Lucius vit tout ça ? » _

_« Je ne l'ai pas encore vu tu sais, mais le contenu de ses lettres laisse penser qu'il est très heureux. Il n'arrête pas de faire des projets pour le bébé… »_

_« ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir… » Il fronça les sourcils._

_« Si… Si, vraiment, j'aime le voir comme ça, seulement… »_

_Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules comme pour l'encourager à parler._

_« Seulement je me demande si je n'ai pas été égoïste en voulant faire ce bébé. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Faire un enfant en temps de guerre ne relève pas vraiment de la sagesse… Lucius va vouloir le protéger à tout prix, mon père aussi, je crois qu'on va au devant de disputes familiales incontournables… »_

_« C'est dans toutes les familles tu sais, je pense que tu sauras gérer ce genre de choses… Ton père sait que Lucius est au courant de votre « lien » ? »_

_« Non, pas encore… Je n'ai pas réussi à lui avouer, il risque d'être très en colère… »_

_« Tu m'étonnes… »_

_« Rémus ? » demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. « Tu crois que je serai une bonne mère ? »_

_« Le seul fait que tu le demandes me laisse penser que oui… »_

_Elle lui sourit timidement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue._

_« Merci Rémus. »_

_Ils repartirent tous en direction de la maison, chahutant comme des adolescents. Quand ils furent arrivés, Sirius retint Eléa par le bras, devant le portail de bois blanc._

_« Excuse-moi Eléa… Amener Audrey était maladroit… »_

_« Non c'est bon », soupira-t-elle. « Il faut bien s'y faire, on a tous les deux refait notre vie… »_

_« Comment tu la trouves ? »_

_« Très belle… »_

_Il insista du regard. « mais encore ? »_

_« Sirius, je doute que tu veuilles vraiment que je te dise ce que j'en pense… »_

_« Si je le veux. » _

_C'était un défi. Oserait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle pensait au plus profond d'elle ?_

_« Bien… » Elle planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, si sombres à cet instant. « Elle n'est pas digne de toi Sirius, tu mérites mieux. »_

_Il eut un petit rire cynique. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'as pas changé, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Pourquoi voulez-vous tous que j'ai changé ? » s'emporta-t-elle._

_« Je pensais que retourner en France te changerait, te rendrait plus… tolérante. »_

_« Non… Au contraire Sirius, chaque jour passé là-bas m'a rappelé combien j'ai été seule pendant mon enfance, combien ma mère s'intéressait plus aux Moldus qu'à moi et combien il était inadmissible que les Moldus possèdent ce monde et que nous nous cachions… » Elle avait parlé d'un trait, le ton était sec et cassant, mais elle ne finit pas là, comme incapable de se retenir, comme si une force intérieure bouillait en elle. « Et non, elle n'est pas digne de toi, tu mérites quelqu'un d'un rang plus élevé, pas une vulgaire sang de bourbe ! Tu es un Black, bordel ! » cria-t-elle presque, en le pointant du doigt. _

_Il se contenta de la regarder, le visage fermé. Eléa tremblait légèrement, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit toutes ces choses, surtout avec autant de véhémence. Elle s'avança vers lui, les larmes aux yeux._

_« Je suis désolée Sirius, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça…. »_

_« Mais tu le penses vraiment… », soupira-t-il._

_« Oui », hésita-t-elle._

_« Pourtant tu es amie avec Lily, pourquoi pas avec Audrey ? »_

_« Lily... C'est particulier avec elle, je ne saurais pas t'expliquer… Ne me demande pas de devenir amie avec Audrey, je ne pourrais pas, pas pour l'instant… » _

_« Je ne te demande pas la Lune quand même ! »_

_« Alors tu sous-estimes ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour toi… », dit-elle, lasse. « Je ne peux pas devenir amie avec elle… parce qu'elle aura toujours quelque chose que je lui envierai. »_

_Sirius leva la tête vers elle et la regarda tristement._

_« Toi », finit-elle alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, mardi 10 septembre 1997_

Une semaine de cours s'était déjà écoulée, une semaine qui n'avait pas été si difficile qu'elle s'y était attendu. Certes, elle était souvent seule mais les élèves l'ignoraient magnifiquement, ne lui adressant pas la parole et ne la regardant même pas. Ca ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, elle en était même plutôt soulagée, mais la solitude commençait à la peser. Draco était le seul avec qui elle pouvait parler, quand il lui accordait un peu de son temps vu qu'il était très pris entre l'entraînement de Quidditch qui avait repris, les cours, les devoirs, et maintenant ses cours de transplanage qu'il prenait à Pré-au-Lard une fois par semaine. Le Professeur McGonnagal se chargeait en effet d'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard les élèves en âge de passer leur examen de transplanage une fois par semaine. Il n'était pour le moment qu'une dizaine et Draco avait bien remarqué le regard meurtrier de Potter lors de ce premier cours et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, finalement agacé par l'attitude rancunière et agaçante du frère de sa petite amie.

Hermione avait prié Draco de ne pas provoquer inutilement Harry et il avait acquiescé, décidé à ignorer le Gryffondor du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ce qui n'était finalement pas si difficile, au contraire. Bien que surmontant la solitude du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione avait toujours un pincement au cœur en voyant ses amis dans la salle commune et elle passait tout son temps libre soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans sa chambre, ne pouvant supporter le fait que son frère agissait comme si elle était une parfaite inconnue.

Le cours du Professeur McGonnagal se termina et les élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle de cours, pressés d'aller déjeuner. Hermione rejoignit d'un pas plus tranquille la Grande Salle et elle jeta un œil en direction de la table des Gryffondors pour finalement aller s'asseoir d'un air résigné à la table des Serpentards, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis maintenant quelques jours. Elle embrassa chaleureusement Draco sous le regard agacé de Pansy et elle se servit des pommes de terre pendant que Draco lui remplit son verre de jus de citrouille. Elle avait été plutôt bien acceptée chez les Serpentards, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient ses amis les plus chers mais certains d'entre eux se montraient franchement amicaux avec elle, même si elle percevait chez d'autres des regards mauvais, suspicieux ou encore empreints de jalousie.

« Hey Granger, file-moi les pommes de terre ! » l'apostropha Blaise Zabini.

Elle soupira en jetant un regard navré au Préfet en chef et attrapa le plat que Draco lui enleva des mains avec un regard noir en direction de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à présent Préfet que tu es dispensé de politesses Zabini ! » déclara froidement Draco, le plat suspendu entre ses mains.

« Quoi Malfoy ? Jaloux ? Et non, vieux, cette prérogative ne t'appartient plus ! Déçu ? » le nargua Blaise avec un regard de défi.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ! » lui sourit largement Draco en levant un sourcil. « Tu seras quoi sorti de cette école Zabini ? Rien. Alors que moi… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris, ayant une envie furieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête et si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, et elle n'en eut finalement aucun doute quand elle vit Blaise pâlir, elle sentit une colère monter en elle qu'elle s'efforça de refouler en se levant subitement sous le regard interrogatif de Draco.

« J'ai oublié qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose d'assez urgent », murmura-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la Grande Salle.

Draco jeta le plat vers Blaise en balayant sur son passage quelques verres qui se renversèrent sur le Préfet et il se précipita pour rejoindre Hermione qu'il trouva immobile dans le Grand Hall.

Elle était de dos, s'apprêtant à monter l'escalier, mais elle s'était arrêtée et il comprit qu'elle l'attendait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais ses cheveux avaient considérablement poussé en un an et ils dépassaient maintenant largement ses épaules, leurs reflets couleur miel contrastant avec sa robe de sorcière noire. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il y a un an si c'était seulement possible. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre son torse, réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard et elle lui manquait terriblement.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il doucement, l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Rien », mentit-elle platement et elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont il t'a parlé… Ce trou du cul n'a pas une toute puissance qu'il lui permet de se prendre pour le centre du monde maintenant qu'il est Préfet en chef », déclara Draco sur un ton agacé.

Elle ne répondit pas et il la retourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens, fuyants.

« Hermione, parle-moi s'il te plaît… »

« Je me sens seule », avoua-t-elle enfin. « Je suis toujours ou presque toute seule, et c'est dur… »

« Tu as essayé de lui parler ? » demanda Draco comprenant exactement où elle voulait en venir.

« Non… Et puis Eléa me manque aussi… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, retenant ses larmes, fermant les yeux et savourant sa présence.

« Tu viens finir de manger bébé ? » lui demanda-t-il déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Non, je n'ai plus faim, je vais monter un petit moment avant d'affronter le cours d'histoire de la magie. »

« Ok. »

Elle monta jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor et entra dans sa salle commune, profitant de l'endroit désert pour rester un petit moment auprès du feu, sur un fauteuil confortable dans lequel elle s'assoupit légèrement.

* * *

_Londres, 2 septembre 1979_

_Eléa rentra enfin chez elle vers dix neuf heures et décida de prendre un bain relaxant aux huiles essentielles. Une fois dans le bain chaud aux senteurs vanillées, elle se remémora les évènements de la journée. Son retour avait été plus facile qu'elle le pensait et elle avait été très heureuse de revoir son père et ses amis, de voir que presque rien n'avait changé. Bizarrement, elle n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité de ses agissements en France et elle se demanda avec inquiétude si elle avait perdu sa conscience où si c'était juste l'habitude des masques et des mensonges. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser toutes ses idées noires et inspira profondément, elle devait se détendre et profiter de cette soirée avec Lucius qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis quatre longs mois._

_Lorsque Lucius entra dans l'appartement, elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtue d'une simple robe de lin blanc, courte, qui faisait ressortir les formes plus qu'avantageuses dont elle était à présent dotée. Il l'admira avec un grand sourire, jamais elle n'avait semblé si belle, si épanouie. Elle s'avança enfin et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre où il l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Elle le regarda, un sourire en coin, pendant qu'il se déshabilla devant elle, elle avait une terrible envie de lui et soupira de contentement quand il vint s'installer au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sa bouche, se délectant de ses baisers comme d'une friandise et tout en jouant de sa langue, il lui retira sa robe. Puis ses mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine, constatant avec plaisir le volume qu'elle avait pris, mais Eléa se raidit soudainement._

_« Doucement chéri, ça fait super mal… »_

_« Pardon. » Il radoucit ses gestes. « Là c'est mieux ? »_

_« Oui », soupira-t-elle. « Je suis hyper sensible, surtout la poitrine… »_

_Il acquiesça et prit délicatement un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche, le lécha tendrement avant de faire de même sur le second._

_Il lui fit l'amour tendrement, regardant dans les yeux la femme qu'il aimait, la mère de son enfant, et il aurait aimé que cette nuit ne se termine jamais._

_

* * *

_

_Little Hangleton, mercredi 11 septembre 1997_

Elle était allée trop loin, elle le savait, mais elle avait été incapable de s'arrêter ce soir, c'était comme si le livre l'avait happée et les mots devaient être à présent gravés dans son âme et dans ses veines. Elle regarda ses avant-bras et frissonna en voyant ses veines ressortir plus que nettement au travers de sa peau trop pâle, presque exsangue. Elle traça du contour de l'index les lignes bleues qui couraient sur son bras et sa main. Le sang circulait à une vitesse inquiétante, les veines allaient éclater, elle en était sûre. Elle étouffa un rire proche de la démence et se dirigea d'un pas légèrement titubant vers la table où elle regarda d'un air hypnotisé les bougies qui terminaient de se consumer. Le sang empreint de noirceur qui circulait en elle devait bouillir, sinon comment expliquer cette chaleur et cette fièvre qui faisaient briller ses yeux trop sombres ? Elle fit disparaître les dernières traces de son rituel et sortit du petit salon en marchant d'un pas tranquille alors qu'elle avait l'impression que ses pieds nus ne touchaient pas le sol.

Eléa se tenait à présent dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre avec un léger sourire en coin, observant Lucius qui travaillait à son bureau. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas félin, inaudible.

« Je t'ai sentie arriver depuis dix minutes chaton », soupira-t-il d'un ton las. « ta présence est si noire et lourde qu'elle réveillerait Merlin », ajouta-t-il irrité, avant de se retourner vers elle. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand… »

Il s'arrêta à la vision irréelle de sa maîtresse, les yeux dilatés, un sourire entre la béatitude et la cruauté, elle avait revêtu une tenue qu'il ne l'avait pas vu porter depuis longtemps, présage de carnage. Une longue robe aux allures moyenâgeuses, près du corps et ample à partir de ses hanches, blanche, mais qui serait sûrement rouge du sang de ses victimes dans peu de temps.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de s'asseoir sur lui, ses bras autour de son cou, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« J'ai envie de m'amuser chéri », chantonna-t-elle.

« Et qu'as-tu envie de faire, amour ? » répondit-il, se doutant bien de sa réponse.

« D'après toi ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, elle devenait complètement incontrôlable et imprévisible, elle perdait complètement pied et sombrait dans une folie meurtrière qu'elle pouvait retourner contre elle. Il savait que s'il ne venait pas, elle partirait sans lui et il s'en voudrait si cela tournait mal. Et puis, honnêtement, il avait très envie de se défouler et avec Eléa, ça ne pourrait être que réussi. Il lui sourit et acquiesça. Elle poussa un petit cri de satisfaction et sauta vers la sortie.

« Prépare-toi et choisis le lieu, je préviens Rodolphus ! »

« Ok, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisis le lieu ! » dit-elle sèchement. « On s'emmerde ici, tu aurais pas pu choisir autre chose ? » cracha-t-elle.

« On va trouver, arrête de râler », trancha Lucius.

Ce qu'il espérait vraiment. Eléa s'impatientait et pouvait disjoncter à n'importe quel moment. Elle bouillait intérieurement, il pouvait le sentir tout comme Rodolphus, Rabastan, Dario et Vincenzo, leurs amis italiens qui se tenaient à distance. Bien qu'ils connaissaient peu Eléa, ils avaient été reconnaissant qu'elle leur demande de se joindre à elle et étaient curieux de la voir en action.

Eléa essayait de se calmer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être entre deux mondes, une plénitude s'était emparée d'elle ainsi qu'une toute puissance qu'elle voulait exercer, libérer, sans quoi elle en exploserait.

Ils passèrent devant un cimetière et Eléa s'immobilisa. Lucius vint à ses côtés et plissa les yeux essayant de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait voir et se dit qu'elle avait bien choisi sa forme d'Animagus. Elle semblait discerner quelque chose au loin alors qu'il ne voyait que la nuit noire les entourer.

Un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit soudain des cris et des rires venant de leur gauche. Il jeta un regard entendu à ses amis et ils suivirent Eléa qui s'était déjà avancée au milieu des tombes.

Loin de l'entrée, quelques adolescents étaient réunis autour d'une tombe, tandis que d'autres étaient assis dans l'herbe, buvant des bières et riant aux éclats. Ils étaient tous habillés de façon étrange, avec des trous dans leur jeans ; Eléa, qui les observait de loin, remarqua que certains garçons étaient maquillés.

« Chhhut ! On n'arrive pas à se concentrer ! » houspilla un jeune fille aux cheveux violets, habillée de noir.

Elle semblait guider ce qui semblait être une séance de spiritisme, ou un sortilège. Sur la tombe, était dessiné de façon grotesque un pentacle de sel, cinq bougies étaient posées à l'intérieur. Les personnes autour du pentacle se prirent les mains et commencèrent à réciter des incantations, sans grand résultat. Une des filles brisa le cercle en soupirant.

« ça marche pas ton truc… »

« Salut ! » dit Eléa avec un sourire angélique.

Les adolescents cessèrent leurs bavardages et tournèrent leurs regards vers elle, certains garçons restèrent bouche bée, la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« De contacter les esprits », répondit la fille aux cheveux violets.

Eléa leva un sourcil en lisant le nom de la tombe sur laquelle ils étaient réunis.

« C'était un meurtrier », ajouta la fille.

« Pourquoi un meurtrier ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez découvrir ? »

Une deuxième fille, blonde, répondit avec un sourire carnassier :

« L'Enfer. »

Eléa s'approcha vers le cercle et contempla le pentacle en secouant la tête.

« Vous n'y arriverez pas comme ça », constata-t-elle.

Le cercle la regarda d'un œil moqueur.

« Ah oui ? »

D'un geste rapide, Eléa bougea les bougies sur chaque pointe de l'étoile.

« Comme ça, c'est mieux », dit-elle en posant sa main au centre.

Au contact de sa main, les flammes des bougies enflammèrent le pentacle et se jetèrent sur les personnes réunies, les mettant à terre. Ils poussèrent des cris et les jeunes assis dans l'herbe se levèrent d'un bond.

« Wow, c'était quoi ça ? » cria un garçon complètement paniqué.

« ça », répondit froidement Eléa, « c'était le début de _votre _enfer. »

Le changement de ton les figea tous sur place. Les flammes n'avaient pas brûlé les membres du « cercle ». Ils se regardèrent, étonnés et soulagés.

« Ce n'était qu'une illusion », dit Eléa platement.

« Vous êtes complètement folle ! » cria la fille blonde.

« Folle ? » Elle eut un petit rire. « Il y a des chances, oui… »

Lucius et les autres s'avancèrent, de façon à entourer les adolescents. Lucius s'appuya nonchalamment contre la tombe du meurtrier et alluma une cigarette.

D'instinct, les jeunes se rapprochèrent les uns des autres.

« Bien ! » s'exclama Eléa émoustillée par la peur qu'elle pouvait lire dans leurs yeux. « On va jouer un peu… voyons… » Elle se mit à faire les cent pas. « Nous sommes dans un cimetière… Oh je sais ! » Elle les regardait en sautillant, comme s'il s'agissait de paquets cadeaux, le regard brillant. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître des pelles. « Creusez ! » ordonna-t-elle. « Je veux six tombes… et on se dépêche, je n'ai pas toute le nuit ! »

Les adolescents ne bougèrent pas et la regardèrent à la fois terrifiés et en colère.

« Hors de question ! Vous êtes complètement malade ! » explosa un garçon brun, qui essaya de partir.

« _Endoloris !_ » cria Eléa en le pointant de sa baguette.

Le garçon s'écroula au sol en se tordant de douleur. Elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

« Creusez ! »

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée et les tombes étaient enfin prêtes. Eléa avait du mal à contenir sa joie et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant aussi excitée. Elle avait ponctué l'attente en jetant quelques sorts pour qu'ils accélèrent le travail.

Elle s'avança vers le groupe et regarda les jeunes un par un dans les yeux. Elle s'arrêta devant la fille blonde.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours trouvé horrible ? » La fille secoua la tête. « Et d'ailleurs beaucoup de moldus en ont peur, c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant ça doit être désagréable… » Elle la prit par la main et la conduisit jusqu'à la première tombe, elle lui sourit, et lui caressa délicatement le visage, remettant une mèche en place. Puis elle la poussa soudainement dans la tombe.

La jeune fille cria et supplia qu'on la laisse partir mais Eléa sautilla vers le garçon qui avait eu droit à l'endoloris.

« Tu prends ta pelle et tu remets la terre dedans. »

Il refusa, elle insista mais il refusa de plus belle. Eléa commençait à être irritée et Lucius, sentant sa colère, soupira en faisant signe au garçon qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur.

Eléa pointa sa baguette vers lui et lui assena son célèbre coup horizontal qui avait tant de succès auprès des Mangemorts. Le sang gicla sur sa robe immaculée en de grosses tâches irrégulières. Elle entendit à peine les autres hurler tant elle se délectait de son premier meurtre de la soirée. Le cadavre encore chaud tomba à ses pieds et elle poussa les deux parties du corps dans la tombe. Un hurlement hystérique se fit entendre du fond du trou. Eléa se pencha vers la fille blonde.

« Tu te sentiras moins seule comme ça ! » dit-elle avec un sourire de désaxée.

Elle obligea par Imperium un garçon à recouvrir la tombe, pendant qu'elle dansait une valse en fredonnant une marche funèbre, écoutant avec euphorie les cris de la future enterrée vive. Elle se jeta au cou de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément en lui disant combien elle s'amusait.

Quand il eut fini, le garçon posa sa pelle et attendit, les yeux dans le vide, un ordre d'Eléa. Elle leva l'Imperium et félicita son « esclave » pour avoir commis son premier meurtre. Le garçon s'effondra en larmes devant la tombe, les autres jeunes pleurèrent aussi, d'autres tremblaient de peur.

Rodolphus, Rabastan et les italiens s'étaient rapprochés et Eléa leur fit un signe de la tête.

« Que la fête commence ! »

Les cris transpercèrent la nuit. Quand les policiers, alertés par les habitants proches du cimetière arrivèrent, une scène comme ils n'en avaient jamais vu se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Des corps d'adolescents gisaient un peu partout, parfois en plusieurs parties. Un homme de haute stature achevait une dernière victime tandis qu'un corps flottait jusqu'à une tombe. Un couple était enlacé sur une tombe et s'embrassait sauvagement. L'homme blond se retourna vers eux et son amante les dévisagea, puis s'approcha d'eux d'un pas décisif.

Arme au poing, ils la menacèrent de ne pas approcher mais elle leva une de ses mains et une sorte d'arc électrique en sortit et les toucha en plein cœur, les mettant à terre. Ils furent secoués pendant quelques secondes puis ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, tremblants, mais Eléa ne leur laissa pas de répit. Elle posa une main sur chaque policier et ils s'enflammèrent comme des torches. Elle regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle, comme hypnotisée, les flammes dansaient un ballet mortuaire au son des cris de ses victimes. Lucius l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

« Rentrons maintenant… »

Elle acquiesça et ils ne prirent pas la peine de mettre les cadavres dans les tombes, marchant sur les corps comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires feuilles mortes.

Rodolphus dessina la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel et ils transplanèrent vers le Manoir où Lucius s'appliqua à assouvir les désirs de sa compagne.

* * *

Londres, 3 septembre 1979

_Ils furent réveillés à l'aube par les rayons du soleil. Eléa marmonna un juron et ferma les rideaux par télékinésie, avant de se lever finalement pour enfiler la chemise de Lucius qui traînait par terre. Elle aimait porter ses vêtements et s'enivrer de son parfum. Elle le rejoignit dans le lit et il l'entoura de ses bras, dont elle savoura la chaleur. Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de descendre et de caresser doucement le ventre de sa maîtresse et d'y déposer des baisers._

_« Tu n'as plus de nausées matinales ? » s'inquiéta-t-il._

_« Non, deuxième trimestre… J'ai juste envie de dormir, manger et faire l'amour. »_

_« Je peux au moins t'aider pour deux choses, » sourit-il tout en emprisonnant ses lèvres. Il allait être plus entreprenant lorsqu'elle l'interrompit._

_« Lucius, comment veux-tu appeler ton fils ? »_

_Il y eut une sorte de flottement puis l'expression de Lucius fut indescriptible, un mélange de surprise et de joie, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il se redressa et sauta du lit en répétant « un fils, je vais avoir un fils ! » tout en faisant les cents pas devant le lit. _

_« Tu en es sûre ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai fait le test avant de partir, il n'y a aucun doute. » _

_Il la regarda à nouveau avec cette expression si indéfinissable avant d'ajouter._

_« C'est ce que tu voulais ?… Je veux dire, tu es contente ? »_

_« Bien sûr que je suis heureuse Lucius ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est un bébé et te rendre heureux… Là, je suis comblée. »_

_« Je suis plus qu'heureux… Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir ressentir ça… »_

_Il la rejoignit sur le lit et la prit passionnément dans ses bras, puis lui fit l'amour à nouveau, comblant donc une de ses envies. Il s'empressa ensuite de lui préparer un énorme petit déjeuner qu'il lui porta au lit, le plateau était rempli de pancakes, de confitures, de croissants, de chocolat._

_Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain après un bain moussant particulièrement ludique, ils remarquèrent un hibou qui s'impatientait à la fenêtre._

_« Cet hibou a le même air blasé que Severus, » plaisanta Eléa._

_« C'est le hibou de Severus… » _

_Ils éclatèrent de rire tout en ouvrant la fenêtre. Le volatile exprima son mécontentement en piquant la main d'Eléa qui ouvrit l'enveloppe attachée à sa patte. Elle lut le parchemin pendant que Lucius donna quelques miettes de croissant au messager._

_« Severus et Sarah voudraient passer cet aprèm, t'es d'accord ? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr. »_

_Elle renvoya alors le hibou avec une réponse positive et se recoucha, un livre à la main. Elle fut vite rejointe par Lucius._

_« Tu as mis Narcissa au courant ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Et ? » insista-t-elle._

_Lucius posa son livre en levant les yeux au ciel. Parler de sa femme n'était pas son sujet favori, en particulier avec Eléa._

_« Et comme tu peux t'en douter, elle n'en est pas ravie, pas ravie du tout… », soupira-t-il, « par contre Père est ravi. »_

_« Tu m'étonnes », rit-elle. « cet enfant aura la beauté et la puissance… que demander de plus ? »_

_« Ton père n'a pas eu de crise cardiaque ? » dit-il sarcastique._

_« Il ne t'a pas fait cette faveur non… lucius ? »_

_Il leva un sourcil interrogateur._

_« Tu Lui as dit »_

_« Il a eu l'air comment dire… désappointé, puis assez content pour nous… »_

_« Désappointé ? »_

_« Tu es un de ses meilleurs éléments… »_

_« Le meilleur », coupa-t-elle sèchement._

_« Son meilleur élément », reprit-il, s'amusant de l'esprit de compétition de sa compagne, « et enceinte, tu ne pourras pas faire certaines missions… »_

_« Oui, mes pouvoirs ne sont plus pareils, je réponds différemment », songea-t-elle, « je n'avais même pas pensé à la mission », souffla-t-elle._

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tiendra rigueur amour », la réconforta-t-il avec un baiser sur le front._

_« J'espère… »_

_Elle ferma finalement son livre afin de se blottir dans ses bras._

_« Un Fils... », soupira-t-il, rêveur._

_

* * *

_

Poudlard, jeudi 12 septembre 1997

Après le dîner, Hermione était allée étudier à la bibliothèque dans l'optique du cours de Potions du lendemain. Elle avait déjà fait ses devoirs en fait et le manuel de Potions qu'elle parcourait avec une concentration toute relative ne la passionnait pas. Elle se leva, rangea ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque déserte, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de remonter dans sa chambre et de s'y retrouver une nouvelle fois seule.

Elle prit la direction des sous-sols de l'école et s'arrêta devant le mur masquant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle inspira et prononça distinctement « _Vipera venenosa_ » et elle fut autorisée à pénétrer chez les Serpentards. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise dans ces anciens cachots humides mais le sourire de Lisa, une Serpentard de cinquième année qui semblait lui vouer un culte silencieux, lui redonna une certaine prestance alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le dortoir de Draco. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et Draco ouvrit la porte, légèrement décoiffé, avec un air un peu ensommeillé.

« Tu dormais ? » demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

« Non… non », répondit-il à voix basse, fermant légèrement la porte derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ? »

« Je me sens seule, je m'ennuie… », avoua-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans la Tour d'Astronomie ? » proposa-t-il en bâillant et en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Non… Je… je vais remonter dans ma chambre… »

« Ok. »

« Ok ? » éclata-t-elle soudainement et il fut surpris lui demandant de baisser d'un ton. « Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort pour me retenir, ça fait plaisir ! »

« Je t'ai proposé d'aller dans la Tour d'Astronomie ! » répondit-il avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dans la Tour d'Astronomie ! »

Il baissa les bras d'un geste de renoncement, devant le manque évident d'autres issues possibles pour eux.

« Tu peux venir dormir avec moi si tu veux mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas seul… »

Elle haussa les épaules et baissa la tête, finalement tout à coup épuisée.

« Hermione, je ne suis pas seul dans cette chambre. Je ne peux pas les virer au dernier moment, c'est aussi leur chambre… »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, dans l'intention de s'en aller mais il la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille tandis qu'il caressait son dos :

« Demain, je m'arrangerai pour avoir la chambre, ok ? Et on aura la nuit rien que pour nous… »

« Ok », répondit-elle, sa voix étouffée dans sa poitrine.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et il lui prit la main, la conduisant lentement vers un canapé, près du feu de cheminée où ils s'assirent en silence. Il l'attira vers lui et elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, entendant son cœur battre à un rythme régulier. Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacés, et Draco ferma les yeux tout en caressant son bras d'un geste machinal.

« Tu dormais quand je suis arrivée hein », dit-elle d'une manière affirmative plutôt qu'interrogative.

Il ne répondit pas et elle se mit à sourire avant de fermer à son tour les yeux. Elle quitta la salle commune des Serpentards bien après minuit, se maudissant et sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait du mal à se lever pour le cours de Potions.

* * *

_Londres, 3 septembre 1979_

_Il était seize heures lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Eléa alla ouvrir et salua affectueusement Sarah. Puis Severus la prit dans ses bras, dans lesquels elle resta un moment, sous l'œil jaloux de Lucius, savourant ces retrouvailles tant attendues. Elle se détacha enfin de lui, et les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'elle préparerait le thé. Elle croisa le regard brûlant de jalousie de Lucius qu'elle embrassa au passage, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Sa jalousie, pour une fois mal placée, lui avait manqué et elle aimait voir son regard si glacial se transformer de cette façon._

_Ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus de Poudlard, Sarah venait de réussir ses ASPIC avec une très belle moyenne. Severus, quant à lui, suivait de hautes études en potion et projetait sérieusement de passer Maître en la matière. Eléa l'encouragea à suivre cette voie, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un exécuter des potions avec autant de rapidité et de précision que lui. Lucius parla à son tour de son travail, il travaillait au budget de l'Etat, gérant l'argent des contribuables et distribuant les recettes de l'Etat. Eléa se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire à quel point ce travail avait l'air passionnant, mais elle devait avouer que Lucius était très doué pour les affaires, pour gérer l'argent, il l'avait dans le sang. Ils discutèrent ensuite de la grossesse d'Eléa et elle laissa son compagnon annoncer le sexe du bébé._

_Ils burent leurs thés confortablement installés, tout en parlant des projets du Maître. Sarah avait été intronisée à la fin de ses études et avait déjà participé à deux missions qui avaient été couronnées de succès._

_« J'ai faim », coupa Eléa._

_« Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? » demanda Lucius, aux petits soins._

_« J'ai envie de cookies au chocolat », sourit-elle._

_Il alla dans la cuisine pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de traces de cookies dans l'appartement. Il décida d'en faire apparaître une assiette. Eléa les regarda, dubitative, avant d'en goûter un et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace._

_« Quoi ? » Il leva un sourcil. « Ils ne sont pas bons ? »_

_« Si ça va… », dit-elle timidement, « mais je voulais ceux avec de grosses pépites de chocolat, tu sais comme à Poudlard… »_

_Lucius posa l'assiette, quelque peu blasé, et soupira._

_« Je vais les faire ! » s'exclama Eléa._

_« Les faire ? » articula Severus._

_« Je sais cuisiner Sev », ajouta-t-elle en lui tirant la langue._

_« Je viens t'aider », décida Sarah._

_Elles se rendirent donc à la cuisine et sortirent saladier, cuillères en bois, fouet ainsi que les ingrédients. Elles les disposèrent sur le plan de travail et s'assurèrent avant de commencer qu'elles avaient tout à portée de main. _

_Elles commencèrent à mélanger les ingrédients, tout en riant comme des adolescentes et mettant la pagaille autour d'elles. Severus et Lucius s'approchèrent de la cuisine, légèrement énervés._

_« On ne s'entend même plus parler », remarqua Severus sèchement._

_« Pourquoi diable ne fais-tu pas ça avec ta baguette ? A ce train-là, on y est encore ce soir ! » râla Lucius._

_« Parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à les faire », dit-elle tout en s'approchant de lui pour lui voler un baiser, « et puis c'est beaucoup moins drôle », ajouta-t-elle tout en lui jetant un peu de farine d'un geste rapide._

_Lucius eut un temps d'arrêt, faisant une moue boudeuse qui se transforma en sourire en coin. Il saisit une poignée de farine et la lança à Eléa qui explosa de rire avant de rétorquer, mais Lucius évita la farine qui finit son chemin sur le beau costume noir de Severus. Son regard noir brilla et en une fraction de seconde la cuisine se transforma en champ de bataille, Sarah et Eléa d'un côté, Severus et Lucius de l'autre, ils se jetaient de la farine puis d'autres aliments à la figure, courant dans tout l'appartement. Eléa évita un œuf par télékinésie et il s'écrasa contre le mur de la chambre._

_« Tricheuse ! » s'exclama Severus, outré._

_« Je triche pas, c'est un réflexe ! » argumenta Eléa._

_Ils continuèrent à se lancer de la farine, des œufs et du chocolat pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant de s'écrouler morts de fatigue sur le canapé. L'appartement ne ressemblait plus à rien, les murs dégoulinaient de nourriture et le sol était couvert de chocolat fondu mélangé à la farine._

_« L'avantage c'est qu'on n'a pas à faire le ménage quand on est sorcière ! » _

_Lucius regarda Eléa d'un air amusé._

_« Tu as voulu cuisiner façon moldue, tu fais le ménage pareil ! »_

_« Quoi ? » s'insurgea Eléa._

_« Il a raison », ajouta Severus, « en plus on n'a pas de cookies… donc ménage ! »_

_« Mais… » _

_« Pas de mais, Sarah, il fallait y penser avant ! »_

_Eléa et Sarah se regardèrent, désespérées, puis Eléa regarda Lucius avec des yeux de chat battu, tout en caressant son ventre._

_« C'est pas bon pour le bébé tu sais », dit-elle à mi-voix._

_Ils éclatèrent tous de rire avant de nettoyer l'appartement à coups de baguettes magiques._

_

* * *

_

Alors les gens, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à faire une review. Une review sert à motiver les auteurs, et franchement, même si certains lecteurs en laissent régulièrement, nous ne sommes plus trop motivées pour poster la fic ici. Enfin, Rowy se plaint à juste titre du manque de reviews, et moi du temps que je passe à updater, j'y passe du temps, pour qu'il y ai une mise en page correcte et je trouve peu à peu que c'est du temps qui pourrait me servir à autre chose.

Donc, je laisse le mois de septembre s'écouler, si on a pas plus de review, on arrête de poster ici. Vous trouverez la fic sur mon forum (lien dans le profil) ou vous pouvez toujours voir sur les lj, on parle pas mal de la fic.

Donc voilà, les choses sont au clair, à vous de jouer, je sais que ce n'est pas juste envers les personnes qui reviewent régulièrement, mais c'est ce qu'on a décidé. Et la fic est pas mal avancée, on ne va pas l'arrêter...

Bisous à tous

* * *

Teaser chapitre 21 : La force du pardon :

**1977** : Une soirée particulièrement mouvementée dans un restaurant va donner le tournis à Eléa. Elle va également revoir Voldemort après son année passée en France et se fera beaucoup de soucis pour sa grossesse…

**1997** : C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Des joies, des surprises, mais aussi des pleurs à cette occasion. Et si l'événement était propice finalement à des pardons croisés…


	21. La force du pardon

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Reponses aux reviews **

**Pour cause de Rowy overbookée, c'est moi, Eléa, qui réponds ! **

**Lily:** Merci pour tes encouragements, on continuera à publier si on voit qu'il y a des lecteurs, donc si il y a des reviews ! bisous

**Lélou:** non, non, Eléa n'a pas menti... D'ailleurs je viens d'écrire la conception d'Hermione... dans quelques chapitres pour vous... Et Sirius soupir oui, il reviendra... Merci pour ta review ! bisous

**Ayu:** Pour l'enfant d'Eléa et Lucius, réponse dans ce chapitre il me semble :p, mais nous ne sommes pas tordues, ni sadiques sourire carnassier bisou ayu

**Chari:** merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça fait plaisir ! Je pense pouvoir dire que la fic se finira dans une quinzaine de chapitres… J'espère que celui-ci te plaira ! bisous

**Lowrana:** merci pour ton message, tu as fait la seule chose qui nous poussera à continuer de publier ici, reviewer ! bisous

**Kayna:** Merci Kayna ! Tu lis sur le forum ? tu peux t'inscrire si tu veux hein :p merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! bisous

**Zade:** 2 jours pour les 20 chapitres ? tu as du courage, tu as fait autre chose que lire ? merci pour la review, à bientôt j'espère ! biz

**Jool:** Tu es au chapitre 6... le dramione c'est plus tard, continue de lire lol ! biz

**Ninou:** Merci Ninou ! La suite, la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! (Ça rime :p)

**Buzame:** merci pour tout ces compliments ! Par contre la fin de ton message a été coupé, si tu veux bien reposer ta question pour qu'on y réponde ... bisou

**Stellmaria:** aaaah te voilààà ! Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Quelqu'un qui sait compter ouééééé ! La réponse à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre :p Moi aussi j'adore Rémus, et des fois je regrette de pas avoir fait de Rémus/Eléa, mais bon, je le dis pas trop fort ou on va me taper lol... Pour la partie "futur" je ne peux pas trop parler pour Rowy, donc je vais répondre en tant que lectrice "proche" de l'auteur lol... Oui, pour Hermione, c'est un peu DéprimeLand... La réconciliation avec Harry ne va pas tarder, les liens du sang sont toujours les plus forts, surtout ici... Eléa n'a pas fait exprès de briser sa promesse ! (oui je la défends comme je peux :p) c'est la faute de la magie !

Merci en tout cas de nous encourager et pour tes reviews toujours intéressantes à lire ! bisous

**Angel Mafoy:** Quel beau nom de famille soupir bref je m'égare... dites moi, une fois que vous saurez pour la conception de Mione, vous allez continuer à lire hein ? lol, je me fais du souci là... Merci d'avoir posté, bises

**Darkdreamer:** Merci pour tes encouragements ! ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on gagne des lecteurs, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! bisous

**sarouchka**: merci pour ton message, bisous

**geraldine:** Il y a un but précis, suffit de lire la suite, on n'écrit pas la fic comme ça, on sait ce qu'il va se passer, on sait comment ça se termine et chaque chose a son importance... Ensuite, j'ai relu le chapitre 18 et je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles quand tu dis "elle prit la lettre et le jeta en voyant ce qui était écrit dessus..."... ensuite quand on écrit Il avec un I majuscule, il s'agit de Voldemort, et pour la lettre, oui on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans, c'est une figure de scénaristique qui s'appelle le suspense ;) J'espère que tu as lu la suite et que tu as eu une partie de tes réponses... Merci pour ta review ! biz

Bon passons aux choses sérieuses ! Le prochain chapitre ! Par contre, pas eu le temps de faire le résumé du dernier chapitre...désolé !

**Chapitre 21 : La force du Pardon **

**_T_**_he weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong__ – _

_ Mahatma Gandhi. _

Little Hangleton, jeudi 12 septembre 1997 

**E**léa n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit entre ses intenses activités sexuelles avec Lucius et son excitation due au massacre qui l'avait empêchée de s'endormir. Elle avait sombré sur le petit matin dans des ténèbres plutôt éloignés d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur avant de se réveiller en sueur et en sursaut et courir vomir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle avait vomi pendant deux heures entrecoupées de respirations saccadées et nausées violentes, et quand son estomac n'eut plus que de la bile à rendre, elle s'était effondrée sur le sol, inconsciente. Elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tard, le froid du carrelage l'ayant obligée à se lever, le ventre extrêmement douloureux, et la tête prise dans un étau qui l'avait fait saigner du nez. Elle avait les yeux littéralement explosés, les lèvres craquelées et la peau plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle s'était fait couler un bain en sanglotant avant de s'y plonger en grimaçant sous la douleur que le changement de température apportait à son corps.

Lucius était passé s'assurer qu'elle allait bien au moment où elle avait encore légèrement sombré dans l'inconscience dans la baignoire et la croyant endormie en train de se relaxer, il n'avait pas tenté de vérifier son état plus consciencieusement.

L'eau du bain commençait à se refroidir et elle plongea une dernière fois la tête sous l'eau avant de sortir et se sécher. Elle grelottait à présent, sentant ses dents claquer sans qu'elle puisse contrôler les mouvements et réactions instinctives de son corps. Elle enfila une robe longue et alla se réfugier sous sa couette, espérant se réchauffer, mais en vain. Et les images de la nuit lui revinrent, les massacres, les tortures tant physiques que psychologiques, et elle se remit à pleurer doucement. Des enfants de l'âge d'Hermione… Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle se leva une heure plus tard, courbaturée et exténuée, et elle prit une Potion pour calmer ses douleurs abdominales. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les visages des adolescents, victimes de sa folie, et elle transplana non loin de Poudlard qu'elle rejoignit d'un pas lourd et douloureux qui fut une véritable torture pour son corps malmené. Elle poussa les lourdes portes et entra dans le château avant de monter lentement jusqu'au bureau de son père.

Elle n'avait pas besoin du mot de passe, elle le savait, et elle ne fut pas étonnée d'avoir toujours ce privilège quand elle posa sa main à plat sur la statue du Phénix. Elle grimaça alors qu'elle avait l'impression que le contact de sa main avec la pierre lui arrachait la peau et la statue pivota et tourna sur elle-même, la conduisant jusqu'à Dumbledore.

« Papa ! » cria-t-elle et sa voix résonna dans le salon tandis que Dumbledore fit son apparition et descendit rapidement les quelques marches de son bureau en mezzanine afin de rejoindre une Eléa visiblement choquée. « Je ne voulais pas, ils sont morts papa… Il me force à faire des choses… », sanglota-t-elle et Dumbledore combla l'espace les séparant en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il était rare qu'il la prenne ainsi dans ses bras et elle savoura cette étreinte avec un léger tournis avant qu'il ne la fasse asseoir sur le canapé, face à la cheminée qu'il alluma en claquant des doigts voyant qu'elle grelottait.

« Le massacre dans le cimetière hier soir, c'était donc toi… », soupira Dumbledore en fronçant son front d'une manière inquiète tout en observant Eléa.

« Ils sont morts, je les ai tués… Ces gamins avaient l'âge d'Hermione papa… », déclara-t-elle d'un air vide avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

Dumbledore vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle lui jeta un regard suppliant.

« Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie, empêche-le de me faire subir tout ça… »

« Je suis content que tu sois venu me le dire Eléa, tu devrais rentrer te reposer… Je suis attendu au Ministère, il faut que j'y aille, on en reparlera à la réunion de l'Ordre, elle se tient dans une semaine, jeudi prochain, 20h. »

« Non, attends, tu ne peux pas me laisser encore une fois pour t'échapper au Ministère, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'en prie… »

« Je ne peux pas Eléa, c'est une réunion importante, une réunion sur… la Marque des Ténèbres qui est apparue hier soir dans le ciel de Londres, ça te dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne lui diras pas, hein, s'il te plaît, tu ne diras pas à Hermione que c'était moi, je t'en prie, elle va me détester sinon… »

« J'ai envie de te faire confiance Eléa, tu es venue à temps je dois dire. Si je révèle ton identité au Ministère, tu peux dire adieu à ta deuxième chance, et je veux croire en ta rédemption, ne me déçois pas, fais-moi confiance toi aussi et sois à l'heure pour la réunion dans une semaine. »

« Est-ce que je peux voir Hermione ? »

« Elle est en cours Eléa, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée, non. Tu lui ferais peur dans l'état où tu es. »

« Elle m'a déjà vue comme ça… », marmonna amèrement Eléa. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Elle va aller bien. Son anniversaire est dans une semaine, je crois que je vais l'autoriser à passer une nuit avec toi à Grimmauld Place, ça lui fera plaisir… »

« Merci… »

Il lui donna une poignée de poudre de cheminette et caressa sa joue de sa main vieillie et ridée avant de disparaître dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

* * *

Poudlard, vendredi 13 septembre 1997 

Elle était en retard. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard, surtout au cours du professeur Snape, mais le réveil avait été difficile ce matin, particulièrement si on considérait l'heure tardive à laquelle elle s'était encore endormie la veille. Elle jura entre ses dents en enfilant sa robe de sorcière et ses chaussures, et attrapa son sac avant de descendre dans la salle commune rapidement.

Ce qu'elle vit la rassura quelque peu. Elle n'était pas la seule à être en retard et elle s'amusa de la vision d'Harry, jurant à mi-voix et se débattant pour attacher ses chaussures qu'il finit par nouer avec un sort alors que l'exaspération semblait le submerger. Il leva finalement la tête en passant rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille et marqua un temps d'arrêt, suspendant son geste, en croisant le regard d'Hermione. Il ajusta le col de sa chemise sous sa robe de sorcier, remit son nœud de cravate correctement et attrapa son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas et elle baissa la tête, se renfrognant, avant de passer devant lui et sortir de la salle commune. Vu que de toute manière le retard n'était pas rattrapable, elle décida de ne pas courir pour descendre jusqu'aux souterrains de Poudlard. Elle vit Harry la dépasser en marchant d'un pas rapide et elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard quelque peu triste.

Elle atteignit finalement le couloir sombre menant à la salle de classe de Potions et elle fut étonnée de voir Harry posté devant la porte. Il l'avait de toute évidence attendue et elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle.

« Mr Potter, Miss Granger, vous avez finalement décidé de nous gratifier de votre présence ! » lança de manière sarcastique Snape avec un air désabusé et agacé. « 20 points en moins chacun pour ce retard et 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Les groupes sont déjà formés, vous serez le groupe 13, installez-vous au premier rang et prenez une fiole sur mon bureau. »

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence et Hermione croisa le regard de Draco qui leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement amusé de son retard et de son alliance forcée avec son frère. Elle se chargea de recopier les ingrédients pour la potion pendant qu'Harry avait commencé à découper les feuilles de sauge en fines lamelles. Elle l'aida à décortiquer les scarabées séchés et il commença à remplir leur chaudron avec les ingrédients. Il allait finalement vider le contenu de la fiole quand Hermione l'arrêta.

« Non, attends Harry, on a oublié la poudre de sel ! »

Elle ajouta la poudre de sel, il vida la fiole et la potion prit la couleur bleutée attendue alors qu'elle commençait à s'épaissir sous le regard satisfait d'Hermione. Snape s'approcha de leur chaudron et leva un sourcil en observant le contenu de la potion des deux Gryffondors.

« Potion correctement réalisée », déclara le professeur en scrutant le regard de la jeune sorcière. « 20 points pour Gryffondors. »

« Tu parles, il peut », marmonna Harry alors que le professeur s'éloignait vers le fond de la classe, « il vient de nous enlever 50 points en tout, alors quelle gratitude… »

Hermione esquissa un sourire en se rasseyant et nota les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, tandis qu'Harry s'écroula sur la chaise d'à côté en soupirant.

« Merci en tout cas, c'est grâce à toi si cette potion est réussie… », avoua-t-il enfin et Hermione lui lança un regard surpris avant de replonger son nez dans son parchemin.

Harry nota à son tour les instructions notées au tableau et il posa sa plume, dirigeant son regard vers sa sœur.

« Hermione… » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et attendit qu'il poursuive. « Je sais que tu es souvent toute seule dans ta chambre et je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas te joindre à nous ce soir… Ron, Ginny, Neville et moi, on va se retrouver dans la salle commune pour certainement faire un jeu ou quelque chose… »

Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ou si ce n'était pas plutôt son imagination qui avait créé cette proposition dans la bouche d'Harry.

« Je… Ce serait super mais je ne veux pas m'imposer et vous déranger… Et puis Ron… Ron est d'accord avec ça ? » bafouilla-t-elle à mi-voix, jetant un regard au rouquin qui se débattait visiblement avec sa potion.

« Il ne s'est pas vraiment prononcé… », avoua Harry d'un air gêné. « C'est Ginny qui a eu l'idée de t'inviter. »

« Oh. » Evidemment. Elle était finalement plutôt déçue, elle avait pensé que c'était Harry qui voulait se rapprocher d'elle mais elle s'était visiblement trompée.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes moi aussi », ajouta le Gryffondor semblant lire dans les pensées de la jeune sorcière. Et il semblait sincère alors qu'il attendait sa réponse avec, il lui semblait, un peu d'appréhension, ses cheveux lui tombant sur son front plissé.

« C'est d'accord », sourit-elle finalement et cette fois-ci il lui rendit son sourire avec un air soulagé.

Le cours se termina enfin et alors que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires avec empressement, remettant leur fiole sur le bureau du professeur avant de sortir de la salle, Hermione fut arrêtée dans son élan par la voix rauque du professeur de Potions.

« Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous parler. »

Elle s'approcha du bureau de Snape d'un pas traînant et il l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir face à lui, ce qu'elle fit avec un manque évident d'enthousiasme.

« Je suis désolée pour mon retard Professeur mais- »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet », la coupa-t-il brusquement et elle leva un sourcil surpris, s'étant vraiment attendue à recevoir davantage de remontrances face à son manque de ponctualité. « C'est au sujet de votre retour à l'Ordre du Phénix et vos missions à venir », expliqua Snape et elle se détendit.

« Vous n'approuvez pas vraiment le fait qu'Eléa rejoigne l'organisation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peu importe ce que je pense Miss Granger. Le fait est qu'Eléa a rejoint l'Ordre, pas de quoi épiloguer outre mesure », répondit avec agacement Snape. « Je voulais simplement vous mettre en garde sur ce qui va venir, le double jeu que vous allez devoir improviser, les dangers inhérents à une telle improvisation. Vos talents d'actrice vont devoir de toute évidence s'exprimer avec subtilité et conscience d'une prise de risque à tous les instants. Vous serez constamment sur le fil du rasoir Miss Granger… »

« Je sais tout ça… », souffla-t-elle croisant le regard noir et sombre du Professeur de Potions.

« Bien. Je n'en doute pas », se reprit Snape d'un air plus dégagé. « Je suis passé par là, j'ai connu tout ça, j'ai vécu ce jeu dangereux mais grisant. Si vous avez des questions, des peurs, des doutes, je voulais que vous sachiez que je serai là pour vous écouter, vous conseiller, vous épauler et vous aider, à tout moment, dans n'importe quelle circonstances, où que vous vous trouviez. »

Elle le regarda, incrédule, et réalisa soudainement ce à quoi elle allait devoir faire face, le danger qu'elle allait courir et elle prit peur. Elle pensa à Eléa, puis les visages de Dumbledore, Harry, Lupin, James, Voldemort, Lucius, Luna, Draco se succédèrent de plus en plus vite dans son esprit, finalement trop vite pour qu'elle puisse tous les reconnaître et elle se leva, légèrement tremblante avec la tête qui lui tournait un peu.

« D'accord », murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « Merci Professeur… »

Elle quitta la salle et elle reprit sa respiration dans le couloir avant de finalement pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour aller voir Draco.

Il était en train de feuilleter son manuel de Potions sans grand enthousiasme, soutenant sa tête avec une de ses mains pendant que l'autre tournait les pages lentement. Il ferma le manuel et se leva quand Hermione entra doucement dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda-t-il d'un air concerné. « Il t'a collé une punition ? Il t'a encore enlevé des points ? »

« Non… Il voulait juste me parler de l'Ordre… », répondit-elle sans s'étendre.

« L'ordre ? Ah, l'Ordre… », comprit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne vas pas m'en dire davantage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en évitant de croiser son regard. C'était un sujet auquel elle se refusait de parler avec Draco. Leur organisation était supposée être secrète et Draco n'en faisant pas partie, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'il s'y passait, même si elle n'avait jamais eu aucune interdiction de quiconque. Et puis, elle gardait bien à l'esprit que le père de son petit ami n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy et vu certains agissements de Draco face à son père, elle avait réussi à s'avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance à 100.

« Draco, il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire… », commença-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Je sais qu'on devait passer la soirée et la nuit ensemble mais Harry m'a proposé de me joindre à eux ce soir, pour qu'on se retrouve… »

« Quoi ? Et tu as accepté ? »

« Oui, mais écoute- »

« Tu te fous de moi ! », la coupa-t-il en criant. « Tu viens pleurnicher en me disant que tu te sens seule, que tu t'ennuies, que je te manque et je m'arrange pour te faire plaisir, qu'on puisse être ensemble ce soir, et toi tu viens me dire que tu préfères passer la soirée avec Potter et compagnie ! Alors que ça fait des semaines qu'ils t'ignorent en te maudissant chaque putain de jour ! »

« Pour me faire plaisir ? » hallucina-t-elle à son tour. « Tu le faisais uniquement pour me faire plaisir ? Ce qui veut dire que ça ne te faisait pas plus plaisir que ça en bref quoi ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça Hermione ! Putain, tu t'écoutes des fois ! Il n'y a qu'eux qui comptent ? Eux et ta mère ? J'ai été invisible pendant tout cet été ? »

« Tu n'es pas juste Draco… et c'est inutile de crier… », souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Ah non, ne pleure pas Hermione ! Marre de tes pleurnicheries… Et ne me dis pas que je ne suis pas juste, c'est toi qui as un problème d'équilibre avec toi-même, et face à eux ! »

Mais elle fut incapable d'empêcher ses larmes de couler et elle se dirigea vers la porte dans l'intention de fuir pour ne pas à avoir à lui faire supporter ce spectacle qui le mettait visiblement dans une rage folle. Il ne la laissa cependant pas sortir et la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne put poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Je suis désolé bébé, je ne voulais pas crier », s'excusa-t-il finalement, posant son menton contre son épaule.

« C'est toujours ce que tu dis, après… », renifla-t-elle, séchant ses larmes.

« Excuse-moi… », murmura-t-il attendant qu'elle se calme tout en ne la lâchant pas. Puis après un court instant, il reprit d'une voix douce : « Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pour ton anniversaire ? »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et répondit avec un air las :

« Que tu ne cries plus sur moi, que tu sois un peu plus gentil, plus compréhensif et moins jaloux… Tu aurais pu simplement me répondre : _« Ce n'est pas grave bébé, on remettra notre soirée à demain. J'espère que ça se passera bien et que tu passeras une bonne soirée qui te permettra de renouer des liens avec ton frère et tes amis. »_ Mais c'était visiblement trop difficile… », déclara-t-elle amèrement avant de sortir et laisser Draco avec un air décontenancé et penaud dans sa chambre.

Elle ne descendit pas déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, n'ayant aucune envie de choisir si elle devait s'asseoir avec les Gryffondors ou les Serpentards. Elle se contenta de quelques fruits qu'elle avait récupérés au petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre la serre n°4 pour le cours de Botanique. Après le cours, elle accepta de marcher un peu avec Draco dans le parc ; ils ne parlèrent pas de leur dispute et se contentèrent de marcher main dans la main en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle propose de rentrer, le vent froid commençant à lui donner la migraine. Son mal de tête ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter, alors elle avait fini par aller demander à Mme Pomfresh une Potion pour la soulager pendant que Draco l'attendait avec un air soucieux dans le couloir. Il savait que c'était en partie sa faute si elle était dans cet état et une fois encore, il s'était maudi d'avoir réagi si vivement, comme son père… Après le dîner, elle remonta dans sa salle commune, appréhendant un peu de se retrouver avec ses amis.

Elle resta quelques minutes immobile devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui la regardait avec un air interrogatif, puis elle entra et vit Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville installés à une grande table en grande discussion. Harry la vit le premier et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Elle s'approcha timidement et s'installa à côté d'Harry, face à Ron et Ginny, alors que Neville était assis en bout de table. Ginny lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit mais Ron avait un regard plutôt fuyant et leurs conversations avaient brusquement cessé.

« Bon, prêts ? » demanda finalement Ginny à l'assemblée tandis qu'elle ouvrit une boîte rectangulaire.

« Ginny et Ron ont amené un jeu sorcier », expliqua Harry devant le regard interrogatif d'Hermione.

« C'est très simple », poursuivit Ron. « Le but du jeu est d'acheter le plus de terrains possibles pour pouvoir y construire des cabanes puis des châteaux. Et quand les autres joueurs tombent sur la case de tes propriétés, ils te doivent de l'argent. De ce paquet de cartes, un elfe de Maison surgit et te dit si tu as de la chance ou pas, alors que dans ce paquet, un Gobelin te dit de faire un truc, de recevoir de l'argent ou d'en donner. Compris ? »

« C'est comme le Monopoly ! » déclarèrent d'une même voix Harry et Hermione avec un petit sourire complice.

« Hein ? » demanda Ron regardant les deux amis avec un air niais.

« C'est un jeu moldu », expliqua Harry.

« Je prends l'Eclair de feu, comme d'habitude ! » déclara le rouquin tandis qu'Hermione et Harry observait les pions.

« Je prends le Vif d'Or », décida Harry et Ginny choisit le Souaffle avec un clin d'œil en direction de son petit ami.

« Je choisis l'Hippogriffe », déclara Hermione.

« Et moi le Sombral », décida Neville.

Ils jouèrent dans la bonne humeur et la partie commençait à s'éterniser alors que Neville bâillait bruyamment et que Ron exultait.

« Mione, ça fait trois tours, tu es obligée de sortir d'Azkaban, et tu dois dix Mornilles à Gringotts », déclara Ron se frottant les mains.

« Je n'ai pas dix Mornilles Ron… Et pour mieux aller faire un petit séjour dans tes châteaux, non merci… »

« Je te les avance ! » déclara le rouquin tandis qu'Hermione tourna la roue des chiffres en levant les yeux au ciel.

« OUI ! Loutry Ste Chaspoule, tu es chez moi Mione, tu me dois cinquante Gallions ! » explosa Ron les yeux brillants.

« Tu as gagné Ron… », constata avec agacement Ginny, plutôt mauvaise joueuse. « On est tous ruinés… »

Ils rangèrent le jeu alors que Ron était à présent d'une humeur euphorique. Hermione souhaita tout à coup avoir un dossier contre lequel elle aurait pu s'appuyer, son dos commençait à être douloureux et elle était exténuée.

« Merci de m'avoir invitée ce soir, c'était très sympa… », déclara-t-elle finalement. « Vous ne me posez aucune question sur cet été ? »

« Est-ce que tu L'as vu ? » se risqua Ginny, hésitant sur le fait de savoir si elle voulait vraiment avoir une réponse à cette question, et surtout des détails qui pourraient la faire cauchemarder toute la nuit.

« Oui. Il… Il m'a forcée… », déclara Hermione la tête basse.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Harry d'un air soucieux, priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il redoutait.

« Il est entré dans mon esprit, il a lu en moi, il voulait que je m'incline, que je le respecte et que je reconnaisse sa toute puissance. Et… j'ai résisté… », expliqua Hermione doucement.

« Est-ce qu'Il vous a marqués ? » demanda à son tour Ron, à présent apeuré.

« Il a voulu le faire, pour l'anniversaire de Draco, mais Eléa s'y est opposé. Donc, non, nous ne sommes pas marqués », répondit Hermione soulevant les manches de son pull pour attester qu'elle ne portait aucun tatouage suspect. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'Il a projeté de faire exactement, il y a des négociations, je n'ai pas tout compris, je ne sais pas tout, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir », termina-t-elle d'un air décisif et déterminé.

Harry posa sa main sur la sienne dans un geste de soutien et d'apaisement, et ils discutèrent encore quelques instants avant de finalement aller se coucher. Hermione s'endormit sans difficulté ce soir-là, Pattenrond blotti contre son ventre.

* * *

_Londres, 3 septembre 1979 _

_Après avoir fait le ménage dans l'appartement dévasté par leur jeu qui avait impliqué de la nourriture, Eléa, Lucius, Severus et Sarah décidèrent en début de soirée de se rendre dans un restaurant à la mode, « La fourchette enchantée », qui avait ouvert un mois auparavant. Eléa fut plus qu'enthousiaste lorsque Sarah lui dit qu'ils faisaient un Cheesecake au chocolat littéralement magique._

_Ils transplanèrent vers le Chemin de Traverse et après avoir flâné le long des boutiques, ils prirent une rue adjacente. Quelques couples se dirigeaient vers le restaurant dont la façade pourpre éclairée de torches contrastait avec la sobriété de la rue. Severus suivit un couple du regard avec un air désolé._

_ « Je ne comprendrais jamais cette mode hippie… » _

_« Oh tu sais, une jolie chemise à fleurs t'irait à merveille », se moqua Sarah._

_« Une chemise hawaïenne », rajouta Lucius étouffant un rire._

_Severus marmonna tout en les tuant de ses yeux noirs. _

_« Par contre je craque littéralement pour les pattes d'eph' », s'extasia Eléa. _

_« Oh moi aussi », s'exclama Sarah. « J'ai failli en acheter la dernière fois, mais je ne savais pas si ça m'allait ! »_

_« J'irai avec toi la prochaine fois si tu veux ! » _

_ « Oui je veux bien, il était trop beau, en velours côtelé vert… » _

_Les garçons se regardèrent en soupirant, elles pouvaient parler chiffon pendant des heures. _

_ « Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes… Du moins pour le côté hystérique des vêtements. » _

_ « J'aime aussi les beaux vêtements mais de là à en parler des heures… », dit Lucius. « Le pire c'est qu'elles ne se lassent pas… » _

_ « … je n'ai pu le porter qu'une fois ce truc, et je l'avais payé une fortune ! » _

_ « Pareil pour mon beau pantalon rouge… Je l'ai acheté en France pour cet été, une semaine après j'étais enceinte, j'ai dû le porter genre trois fois… » _

_ Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant, abrégeant la conversation passionnante des filles, au plus grand bonheur de Severus. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_ « Monsieur Malfoy, quel honneur de vous avoir parmi nous ! » _

_ Les Malfoy étaient connus et très respectés, et bizarrement le fait que le serveur ait reconnu Lucius, donna à ce dernier encore plus de charme et de charisme. Eléa ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son amant, admirant sa prestance. _

_ Il les amena hors du hall, il y avait plusieurs salles, toutes décorées de pourpre et de noir, de grands chandeliers en fer forgé ornaient les tables, faisant écho aux torches accrochées aux murs. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et toutes les tables étaient prises à la grande surprise d'Eléa. Le serveur les amena dans la salle la plus éloignée où une table pour quatre était dressée. _

_ Lucius se figea, le visage tourné vers la gauche, imité par Severus. Eléa tourna la tête et réprima un rire. A quelques mètres, se tenait une grande table où étaient installés James, Lily, Rémus et Eléanor Meenight, Sirius et Audrey, Franck et Alice, Peter et trois autres personnes qu'elle avait vaguement croisé à Poudlard et dont elle ne savait même pas le nom, des Gryffondors. Tous s'étaient arrêtés de parler, assez surpris de cette rencontre. _

_ « Tu veux que je demande une autre table ? » s'inquiéta Eléa. _

_ « Non, ça ira… », répondit Lucius, les dents serrées. _

_ « J'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée », dit-elle avec douceur. « Si ça risque de mal tourner… » _

_Lucius leva un sourcil outré._

_ « Je suis un gentleman, je sais me conduire en société ! » _

_ « Bien… », sourit Eléa. « Je vais aller les saluer, tu veux bien ? » _

_ Il acquiesça et elle partit à leur rencontre, en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle perde cette habitude de lui demander sans cesse des autorisations. _

_ « Bonsoir ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire. _

_Ils répondirent en cœur et se détendirent un peu._

_ « Désolée, mais c'est sûrement la dernière table de libre… » _

_ « Tu n'as pas à être désolée Eléa, au pire on mettra un peu d'ambiance ! » plaisanta Sirius. _

_ « Oui, enfin, fais attention, ils sont doués en bataille de chocolat ! » Rémus la regarda bizarrement. « Je vous expliquerai… » _

_ « Tu me pardonneras de ne pas vous demander de vous joindre à nous… » _

_« Tu es tout pardonné, James » rit-elle. « Bon j'y vais, j'ai super faim, j'espère qu'ils sont rapides ici … »_

_Elle regagna sa table et s'assit en face de Lucius. _

_ « Je ne savais pas que l'Ordre du Phénix faisait des sauteries au resto », dit Severus, acide. _

_ « En tout cas, Black a de très bons goûts en matière de femmes », remarqua Lucius tout en dévisageant Audrey, tandis que Sirius ne le lâchait pas du regard. « Très belle fille », ajouta-t-il les yeux brillants. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » _

_ « Audrey DuLac », soupira Eléa. _

_ « Française ? » _

_ « Sang de Bourbe », trancha-t-elle froidement. _

_ Il y eu un silence, interrompu par le serveur qui prit leur commande. Ils commandèrent tous les quatre le menu du soir : Salade nordique avec saumon et crevettes, Agneau en sauce au romarin et à l'airelle, Chausson aux épinards, au fromage Feta et aux pignons rôtis avec sa sauce aux poivrons doux et pour finir, Cheesecake au chocolat avec sauce à la framboise. _

_ Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard pour leur ouvrir une bouteille de champagne offerte par la maison. Ils trinquèrent à l'avenir, tout en pensant bien sûr au bébé et à leurs futures missions, Eléa but sa coupe entièrement sous l'œil suspicieux de Lucius qui leva un sourcil et écarta la bouteille de la portée de sa compagne. _

_ Ils discutèrent politique, critiquant le Ministère et l'argent qu'il dépensait en choses ridicules. Eléa ne se mêla pas de la conversation, préférant écouter leurs arguments, elle décrocha rapidement et pensa à son bébé, se demandant s'il tiendrait de son père, s'il aurait ses yeux, ses cheveux. Elle eut une soudaine envie de faire l'amour et essaya de contrôler cette pulsion tant bien que mal. _

_ On leur amena enfin les entrées qu'ils dégustèrent tout en parlant de la décoration de la pièce. Une fois fini, Eléa regarda dans les yeux son amant tout en caressant sa jambe avec son pied, le faisant remonter sur ses cuisses. Il la regarda à son tour et sourit en coin. Elle se leva en s'excusant et prétexta un besoin urgent. Elle s'empressa de demander au serveur la direction vers les toilettes et attendit que Lucius arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas. Ils optèrent pour les toilettes des dames, vides, et elle poussa son amant dans la première cabine tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Sans un mot, elle le plaqua contre le mur et arracha sa chemise pour lécher ses tétons déjà durcis tout en passant une main audacieuse sur son entrejambe, le caressant frénétiquement à travers son pantalon. Il étouffa un grognement de plaisir et elle se mit à genoux, libérant son sexe tendu qu'elle caressa de bas en haut avant de lécher son extrémité puis de le prendre avidement dans sa bouche, ralentissant légèrement le rythme de ses vas et viens, en insistant sur son gland. Visiblement plus qu'excité, il lui demanda de se lever. Il la poussa à son tour contre le mur et passa une main dans sa culotte, constatant qu'elle était déjà largement humide, il la fit glisser par terre tout en l'embrassant profondément, puis il la souleva, la pénétra, la faisant soupirer de contentement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui pendant qu'il commença un mouvement de hanches violent, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. _

_ La porte des toilettes claqua et Lucius posa instinctivement une main sur la bouche d'Eléa. Deux femmes discutaient, sûrement en se repoudrant le nez. Lucius commençait à fatiguer, et tout en restant en elle, il s'assit sur le siège des toilettes. Eléa mordilla la main posée sur sa bouche, puis lécha un de ses doigts tout en bougeant ses hanches, de plus en plus vite. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit et en embrassant Lucius à pleine bouche, elle accéléra son rythme. Elle bougea ses hanches comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, chaque mouvement était plus fort que le précédent, sentant son amant profond en elle. son plaisir montait de plus en plus, au bord de l'orgasme elle actionna la chasse d'eau et jouit dans un dernier mouvement, espérant que le bruit de l'eau couvrirait ses cris, Lucius vint juste après elle en criant son nom. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes, reprenant leurs souffles. Lucius prit le visage d'Eléa dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans ses yeux enfiévrés, il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'elle ne se lève et se rhabille. Elle quitta prudemment les toilettes, faisant signe à Lucius qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un. _

_ Eléa regagna sa table, en croisant le regard noir de Sirius qui avait suivi toute la scène. Sarah et Severus l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants. Eléa s'assit avec un air angélique qui les fit éclater de rire. _

_ « Très discret, bravo », railla Severus. _

_ « Oui, mais ça valait le coup ! » répondit Eléa. « Sans mauvais jeu de mots. » _

_ « Pas trop inconfortable ? » demanda Sarah, intéressée, devant un Severus étonné de son audace. _

_ « Un peu étroit, mais non ça allait… Très excitant…» _

_ Lucius arriva enfin, et prit un verre de champagne comme s'il ne s'était rien passé sous le regard amusé des trois autres. _

_« C'est malin, j'ai envie maintenant », râla Sarah, tandis que Lucius faillit recracher son verre. « Sev… » Elle se leva, Severus resta sans voix puis se leva à son tour._

_ « Excusez-moi, je vais satisfaire ses envies », dit-il avec un sourire coquin. « Et je ne donne pas d'excuses foireuses, moi… » _

_Eléa et Lucius éclatèrent de rire avant d'attaquer leurs plats qui étaient en train de refroidir._

_ « Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama Peter. _

_ « Quoi ? » demanda James _

_ « Je viens de voir Malfoy rire… Je veux dire vraiment rire… », dit-il les yeux écarquillés. « Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait peur…» _

_ Ils pouffèrent de rire tout en épiant discrètement le couple resté attablé. _

_ Lucius venait de prendre la main d'Eléa et l'embrassa tendrement avant de caresser son visage. Il se montrait rarement sous ce jour-là et semblait avoir oublié la présence des autres tables. _

_ Sirius, lui, ne riait pas et observait le couple d'un œil noir, tout en buvant un verre, ce qui ne fut pas au goût d'Audrey qui soupira tout en reposant son verre sèchement. Il se tourna vers elle, mais elle se leva à ce moment-là et sortit du restaurant, suivie de Lily._

_ Eléa remarqua le départ précipité d'Audrey et essaya de regarder Sirius mais elle vit un sourire narquois dessiné sur les lèvres de son amant, destiné à Black. _

_ Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_ « Des fois, tu es vraiment un gamin », siffla-t-elle. _

_ Sarah et Severus arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Lucius s'empressa de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur absence. _

_Ils dégustèrent enfin leurs plats, s'accordant sur le fait que, oui, ce restaurant valait bien sa réputation. Au dessert, Eléa faillit avoir un orgasme en mangeant son Cheesecake au chocolat et elle recommanda une deuxième part « pour le bébé »._

_Ils quittèrent le restaurant vers une heure du matin, Eléa était allée saluer « l'autre table » avant de rejoindre ses amis. Ils finirent la soirée chez Eléa pour un dernier verre mais elle s'endormit sur le canapé, totalement épuisée par cette journée réussie._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, jeudi 19 septembre 1997 _

Quand Hermione se réveilla, sa première pensée fut pour Eléa qu'elle allait revoir ce soir, non seulement à la réunion de l'Ordre mais aussi pour son anniversaire. Son anniversaire. Elle posa un pied par terre en réalisant qu'elle avait à présent dix sept ans et le fait de s'imaginer passer bientôt son permis de transplaner la mit de bonne humeur pour au moins toute la matinée. Et il lui fallait une sacrée dose de bonne humeur pour aller au cours de Divination qu'elle poursuivait finalement cette année presque contrainte et forcée par Harry et Ron qui l'avaient suppliée de ne pas les laisser tomber. Essayer de rivaliser avec Draco, plutôt doué en la matière, était également un défi à relever et une motivation supplémentaire pour supporter le mauvais jeu d'actrice du Professeur Trelawney, véritable dramaturge quand une prédiction néfaste s'abattait sur un élève, souvent Harry, et ceci à chacun de ses cours. Ses démonstrations pouvaient prêter à rire si l'ombre de Voldemort ne se dessinait pas derrière chacun de ses présages funestes.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune d'un air enjoué avant d'être étouffée subitement par deux pairs de bras autour d'elle. Ginny fut la première à crier en la voyant mais Harry fut le plus rapide à la prendre dans ses bras avant d'être imité par la cadette des Weasley alors que Neville se contenta d'une maladroite tirade et d'un timide baiser sur sa joue. Ron était resté assis sur un fauteuil près du feu de cheminée et il se leva en soupirant quand il vit le regard suppliant d'Harry pour qu'il fasse un effort. Il se força donc à sourire et aller souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à la jeune Gryffondor censée être son amie. Il y mit une bonne volonté qui sonna cependant fausse mais Hermione s'efforça de ne pas remarquer sa tristesse et son amertume en le remerciant chaleureusement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Luna aurait dû fêter ses seize ans il y a une semaine.

Elle aurait souhaité à cet instant faire un bond de quelques années dans le passé, quand ils étaient encore presque insouciants et tellement liés, mais elle savait qu'elle ne récupèrerait jamais ce qu'elle avait perdu en quittant Poudlard cette nuit de juin 1997. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle dans un silence finalement gênant, Ron marchant loin devant en traînant les pieds et Hermione se forçant à garder son positivisme en pensant à Eléa. Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à prendre leur petit déjeuner, Ginny fut incapable d'attendre plus longtemps et lui donna son cadeau, précisant que Ron participait aussi faute d'idée intéressante mais Hermione devina qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de marquer cette année cette date comme une date à retenir sur son calendrier. Elle fut réellement heureuse de la boîte à bijoux et de la panoplie de maquillage que lui offrit sa meilleure amie. Ginny expliqua qu'elles pourraient toujours s'amuser à se maquiller comme les Moldus au lieu d'utiliser la Magie, ce qui fit rire Hermione qui trouva l'idée excellente et amusante. Neville lui offrit un talisman qu'il avait confectionné lui même, censé apporter chance et protection, et Harry lui promit son cadeau pour plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls en tête-à-tête, avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle mangeait ses céréales pendant que Ginny testait avec émerveillement les différentes ombres à paupières sous l'œil amusé d'Harry.

« Tu sais Gin', avec le petit pinceau qu'il y a là, ça risque d'aller mieux qu'avec tes doigts », lui fit remarquer Hermione d'un air quelque peu moqueur.

L'assemblée fut prise d'une nouvelle ferveur quand la salle fut envahie par les hiboux qui apportaient le courrier matinal. Hermione reçut deux lettres dont elle reconnut immédiatement les écritures avec une joie non dissimulée. Ginny l'interrogea du regard et elle leva les yeux au ciel devant la curiosité de son amie.

« La première est d'Eléa, elle me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et me dit qu'elle est impatiente qu'on se retrouve ce soir », commença Hermione devant une Ginny qui buvait ses paroles, « et la deuxième est de Draco… »

Hermione leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentards et croisa le regard de Draco qui lui adressa un petit sourire tandis qu'elle serra sa lettre contre son cœur.

« Vas-y Hermy », déclara soudainement Harry à sa plus grande stupéfaction, « va le rejoindre, tu en meurs d'envie, c'est ok pour nous… »

« Vous… vous êtes sûrs », s'inquiéta Hermione fixant les visages de ses amis un à un avec inquiétude.

« Oui, vas-y ! » renchérit Ginny. « Je te monte tes affaires dans la salle commune, dépêche ! »

« Ron ? »

« Ca m'est égal, vas-y si tu veux… », répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules, son nez dans ses céréales qu'il n'avait pas touchées, les laissant gonfler dans le lait tels des icebergs flottants.

« D'accord… Merci », déclara Hermione en se levant. « Je vous adore, vraiment. A tout de suite alors ! » dit-elle courant jusqu'à la table des Serpentards.

Draco s'écarta pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir à côté de lui et il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

« Bon anniversaire mon cœur… », murmura-t-il prenant sa main et entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

« Merci », répondit-elle tout aussi bas, presque timidement. « Je dois y aller, j'ai cours de Divination… »

« J'ai cours aussi. On se retrouve après le déjeuner ? »

« Tout est expliqué dans la lettre, non ! » se mit-elle à rire.

« J'avais peur de ne pas te voir ce matin… »

« A tout à l'heure », termina-t-elle en se levant. Elle déposa à son tour un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la Grande Salle avec la sensation d'être sur un petit nuage.

Le cours de Divination se termina enfin et Hermione se sentit un peu honteuse de ne rien avoir écouté de la technique graphique des écritures automatiques. Ron s'était amusé à écrire de différentes façons et de manière trouble et fantasmagorique afin d'illustrer le cours du Professeur Trelawney ; il en recueillait une fierté non dissimulée, mais les visages s'étaient fermés quand le Professeur avait suggéré à sa classe de se concentrer pour le prochain cours afin d'essayer d'avoir un message écrit de l'au-delà.

« Hey Hermy ! Peut-être qu'en me concentrant suffisamment, j'aurais un message de Sirius ! » s'exclama Harry, pour la première fois excité par le cours de Divination.

Hermione lui jeta un regard navré pour toute réponse et Ron ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer devant la stupide exclamation de son meilleur ami.

« Tu n'y crois pas hein… »

« Désolée Harry… Mais si les morts pouvaient nous envoyer ce genre de message, je crois qu'ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps et qu'ils le feraient plus souvent… »

« Mais pourtant, il y a des témoignages assez troublants dans ce manuel… », fit remarquer Neville en brandissant le manuel sur « Les techniques de communication avec le monde invisible. »

« Je ne demande qu'à être convaincue… », soupira Hermione. « Dans un sens, j'aimerais avoir un message de James, ça pourrait être intéressant de savoir ce qu'il aurait à me dire, en supposant évidemment qu'il ait su pour mon existence… et qu'il ait autre chose à me dire que « quelle chance d'être la demi-sœur du fameux Harry Potter ! »… Ce qui laisse finalement peu d'espoir pour une démarche intéressante… »

Les trois garçons regardaient la jeune sorcière avec résignation alors qu'elle était partie dans ses divagations post cours de Divination. Elle leur jeta finalement un regard brillant et amusé avec en prime un large sourire tout en prenant son sac.

« On va déjeuner les gars ? »

« Ouais, bonne idée, j'ai super faim », répondit Ron, salivant déjà.

« Euh… Moi et Hermy, on vous rejoint dans la Grande Salle, ok ? » suggéra Harry avec un regard entendu à sa sœur qui haussa les épaules.

« Ok », répondirent d'une même voix Ron et Neville tout en quittant la classe de Divination par l'échelle appropriée.

Hermione jeta un regard interrogatif à Harry qui lui prit la main afin de s'asseoir sur les coussins les plus proches.

« Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau quand on serait rien que tous les deux… », expliqua-t-il.

« Oh », s'exclama Hermione avec un petit sourire et les yeux brillants tandis qu'Harry lui tendit une petite boîte carrée.

Elle ouvrit la petite boîte blanche rapidement et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un bracelet visiblement en argent avec cinq perles améthystes décorant superbement le bijou.

« Oh Harry, il est magnifique, mais c'est trop, je ne peux pas… »

« Attends avant de t'emballer, laisse-moi t'expliquer, ok ? » Elle acquiesça avec un regard ému et le Gryffondor poursuivit. « Ce bracelet, c'est moi qui l'ai fait… Pendant tout l'été, j'ai étudié activement la transformation des métaux puisque je savais que le Professeur McGonnagal nous l'enseignerait cette année. Puis j'ai eu cette idée cadeau pour toi et depuis le début du mois, je m'entraîne à transformer du fer, qu'Hagrid m'a donné, en argent. C'est seulement depuis lundi que j'y arrive parfaitement, il était temps en fait ! J'ai réussi à faire des petites mailles et Ginny m'a aidé pour la finition… Je confesse, les pierres, je les ai achetées… », termina Harry avec un petit rire.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est super Harry… C'est un travail superbe que tu as fait… », dit-elle tournant le bracelet entre ses doigts.

« Je te l'attache ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça avec les larmes aux yeux et lui tendit son poignet droit afin qu'il lui attache le bracelet.

« Merci Harry… », dit-elle avec émotion en tombant dans les bras de son frère.

« Si l'ASPIC de Métamorphose ne tombe pas sur la transformation des métaux, je te jure que je me jette de la Tour d'Astronomie Hermy ! » s'exclama Harry tandis qu'Hermione étouffa un rire dans son épaule.

Harry aida Hermione à se lever des coussins puis ils descendirent main dans la main jusqu'à la Grande Salle. On pouvait facilement imaginer qu'ils formaient un couple d'amoureux unis si on ne savait pas qu'un lien fraternel unissait les deux Gryffondors qui discutaient de manière animée tout en rejoignant leur table et leurs amis. Ginny, Ron et Neville jetèrent des regards au bracelet qu'arborait Hermione avec des airs entendus alors qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient été au courant du cadeau destiné à la jeune sorcière.

Le repas toucha à sa fin et Ginny s'excusa afin d'aller travailler dans la salle commune en vue de son cours de Potions de l'après-midi.

« La réunion est à quelle heure déjà ce soir ? » bâilla Ron, déjà en pleine digestion.

« 20h… », répondit Harry l'air soudain soucieux.

« Je me doute bien de quoi on va y parler de toute manière », déclara Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Ah oui, de quoi ? » demanda naïvement Ron en levant un sourcil intéressé.

« Ron ! » râla Harry. « Laisse-la tranquille, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui, et d'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser sur ces bonnes paroles sensées ! » déclara Hermione en se levant.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda à nouveau Ron alors qu'Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as quoi comme option cet après-midi Hermy ? » demanda Harry.

« Etude et rites des Moldus. »

« Quoi ? Tu as encore pris cette matière ! » hallucina Ron. « Tu as oublié ta manière de vivre pendant plus de dix ans ou quoi ! »

« Non Ron, j'assure juste des points pour les ASPIC, c'est tout… », répondit Hermione avec un large sourire avant de saluer ses amis et sortir de la Grande Salle.

* * *

_4 septembre 1979 _

_Le lendemain soir, ils firent ce qu'Eléa appréhendait tant, revoir le Maître. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette rencontre lui faisait peur, pourtant elle était son meilleur élément, elle l'avait bien servi en France et Marius avait été fier d'elle._

_ Le Manoir était toujours aussi beau et Eléa s'attarda un petit moment dans le jardin qu'elle affectionnait tant avant de suivre Lucius à l'intérieur. Elle salua les membres et discuta avec Severus et Sarah puis Rodolphus et Rabastan vinrent à sa rencontre, bientôt suivis par Bellatrix. Eléa la félicita froidement pour son mariage, Bellatrix répliqua odieusement sur l'état d'Eléa et l'avenir de « ce petit bâtard ». Eléa vit rouge mais Maximillius Malfoy répliqua que cet enfant aurai tout ce qu'il désire et qu'il était très heureux d'être le grand père d'un enfant d'une telle lignée. Eléa sourit à ses propos et au visage de Bellatrix qui avait légèrement verdi. _

_Le Maître fit enfin son entrée, accompagné d'Eilane, toujours aussi radieuse et élégante. Un silence respectueux se fit soudain, puis l'assemblée s'agenouilla comme un seul homme devant son Seigneur._

_Après avoir fait le point sur les différentes missions et celles à venir, Voldemort s'approcha d'Eléa et salua son retour avant de parler d'elle en termes élogieux, la félicitant pour ses actions en France qui avaient surpassées ses attentes. Il espérait que d'autres membres fassent preuve d'autant de courage et de détermination qu'elle. Tout en parlant, Il posa une de ses mains dans son dos et à son contact, Eléa frissonna. Elle sentit toute la puissance dont Il était imprégné, c'était à la fois terrifiant et apaisant, violent et doux. Il dut ressentir son trouble car iI la regarda avec un sourire étrange, avant de mettre fin à la réunion. Elle le remercia pour tous ses compliments et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de grignoter quelque chose. _

_« Comment se passe ta grossesse ? » dit une voix féminine. _

_« Bien, j'ai tout le temps faim, mais très bien. » _

_« Tu as pris de jolies formes, en effet… », plaisanta Eilane. « Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop depuis que tu as arrêté le travail ? » _

_« Non, ça va, depuis que je suis revenue, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'ennuyer… », dit-elle en souriant. « Mais là je commence à manquer d'action… », ajouta-t-elle. _

_« Tu m'étonnes, avec tout ce que tu as fait en France… » _

_« Je vais voir si certains ont envie de faire une virée… » _

_« Je suis sûre que tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver des volontaires… » _

_Eléa acquiesça et sortit de la cuisine en se dirigeant vers Lucius qui discutait avec Crabbe, Goyle et les Lestranges. Elle se posta près de la cheminée tout en l'appelant par télépathie. Il s'excusa et la rejoignit. Elle l'enlaça, l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Il sourit tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux et lui demanda quelles personnes elle voulait pour cette « récréation ». _

_Ils partirent quelques minutes après, entourés de Sarah, Severus, Rabastan et les Lestranges. Bien qu'elle détestait Bellatrix, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elles avaient le même goût pour la torture et la mise en scène, avant de partir Lucius lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'Eléa prendrait le commandement de l'opération. Elle avait acquiescé non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Eléa. _

_Ils étaient rentrés dans la nuit, leurs vêtements maculés de sang de leurs victimes. Leur petite expédition avait viré rapidement au massacre, dévastant un village entier. Hommes, femmes, enfants, aucun n'avait échappé à la torture et à la mort. Eléa avait ensuite fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres avant de transplaner et s'adonner à d'autres plaisirs, l'adrénaline qu'ils avaient emmagasiné faisant l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque, leurs ébats furent violents et intenses. _

_Au matin, Eléa fut réveillée par Lucius qui se préparait à aller au travail. Elle soupira, il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa le visage. _

_« Tu as l'air fatigué amour… » _

_« Oui, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'énergie… » _

_« Repose-toi aujourd'hui. » _

_« Oui, je crois que je ne vais pas quitter le lit de la journée, tu rentres à quelle heure ? » _

_Il y eu un petit silence, puis Lucius reprit la parole avec douceur. _

_« Je dois rentrer au Manoir ce soir… » _

_Eléa détourna son regard qui se remplissait de larmes et soupira. _

_« Je suis désolé, mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne suis pas rentré… » _

_Il essaya de lui prendre la main mais elle la retira avant qu'il ne la touche, puis elle se tourna dos à lui en prenant sa peluche qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine. _

_« Tu veux que je t'apporte à manger ? » _

_« Je n'ai pas faim », marmonna-t-elle. _

_« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » _

_« De toi », dit-elle doucement en essuyant une larme. _

_« Repose toi… », finit-il la gorge serrée avant de quitter l'appartement. _

_Elle pleura silencieusement pendant quelques minutes. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse passer une nuit loin d'elle, mais elle devait pourtant s' y habituer. Plus que la solitude, c'était surtout de savoir qu'il accomplirait son devoir conjugal qui la faisait le plus souffrir et elle se demanda s'il pensait à elle dans ces moments-là. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées et décida de se lever pour prendre un verre de jus d'orange. Elle eut du mal à se mettre debout, tous ses membres étaient endoloris et elle sourit en repensant à l'origine de ses bleus. Elle s'assit pour boire son jus d'orange mais il ne passa pas, elle était trop nauséeuse. La veille avait été mouvementée et elle se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas été prudente finalement et qu'elle le payait. Elle se recoucha en se promettant d'être plus vigilante à l'avenir et s'endormit presque immédiatement. _

_La nuit était presque tombée lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle marmonna un juron et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu passer la journée à dormir alors qu'elle ressentait encore une énorme fatigue. Elle se leva, la tête lui tournait légèrement, elle se sentait vaseuse et atteignit la salle de bain où elle prit une douche chaude. Elle s'attarda ensuite devant son miroir tout en brossant ses longs cheveux et en s'indignant des cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle s'emmitoufla dans son peignoir blanc et se rendit compte que son état comateux n'avait pas disparu et qu'elle devrait sûrement se coucher. _

_Elle rangea quelques vêtements qui traînaient au sol et soudain, elle poussa un cri. Elle regardait son reflet dans la psyché de la chambre, elle s'approcha du miroir tremblante puis baissa ses yeux tout en touchant son ventre en fronçant les sourcils. Son reflet, pâle, trop pâle, tenait son ventre par dessus son peignoir devenu rouge, du sang descendait sur ses jambes pâles. Elle recula tout en secouant la tête, les yeux fermés, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le sang avait disparu et elle se voyait telle qu'elle était. Elle déglutit difficilement et ouvrit rapidement son armoire pour enfiler des vêtements. Elle prit un sac dans lequel elle fourra de quoi se changer et transplana jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, jeudi 19 septembre 1997 _

Elle monta en petites foulées jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie et pénétra dans la salle avec déjà un large sourire plaqué sur son visage. Draco vint à sa rencontre et la serra un instant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser profondément. Il la conduisit vers une table sur laquelle ils grimpèrent pour s'y asseoir et lui tendit son cadeau enveloppé dans un papier vert pâle. Hermione regarda un instant le paquet de forme rectangulaire avec une étrange impression, comme hésitant à ouvrir le cadeau, et elle fut incapable d'expliquer ce ressenti. Elle chassa ces pensées en secouant la tête et ouvrit d'un geste sec son paquet avant de retenir son souffle en voyant le bijou qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Draco… Je ne peux pas… », déclara-t-elle et Draco eut comme un air de déjà vu. « C'est trop… »

« Quoi ? »

« Cette chaîne est en or, n'est-ce pas ? Cette pierre est une émeraude et tous ces éclats autour du cœur, ce sont des diamants, non ?… »

« Et ce bracelet, c'est Potter ? » rétorqua Draco sur un ton agressif.

« Oui, c'est Harry ! Mais ce bracelet, il me l'a fait… Il n'a pas utilisé l'argent de son père pour m'offrir un bijou hors de prix lui… », déclara-t-elle amèrement avec une déception plus que perceptible.

« Tu avais perdu ton précédent pendentif lors de la bataille, alors j'ai pensé qu'un nouveau collier te ferait plaisir », déclara-t-il platement avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Je ne voulais déjà pas accepter ce pendentif l'année dernière Draco… mais j'avais accepté parce que… parce que je voulais te faire confiance et parce que j'avais des sentiments pour toi… »

« Et maintenant quoi Hermione ? Maintenant, on est ensemble, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors tout est acquis ! »

« Non. Je pensais juste que tu me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je n'ai pas besoin de ça, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour… »

« Et alors quoi, pour te faire plaisir, il aurait fallu que je t'offre un collier de nouilles que j'aurais fabriqué moi-même ! » cracha-t-il en colère.

« Pourquoi pas ! S'il avait été fait par amour ! »

« Par amour… », hoqueta-t-il amèrement avec un petit rire sarcastique. « Tu ne m'as pas choisi pour passer ta soirée d'anniversaire, préférant ta mère et les guignolos de l'Organisation-où-j'ai-l'art-de-discuter-pour-ne-rien-dire ! Puis tu refuses le cadeau que je t'offre, et tu viens me parler d'amour ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas… », souffla-t-elle posant la boîte à côté d'elle.

« Tu as raison, et vu que je ne comprends rien, je ferais mieux de m'en aller… », termina-t-il en sautant de la table, reprenant le cadeau, et sortant de la Tour en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle éclata en sanglots en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle finalement refusé son cadeau ? Est-ce qu'elle avait bien fait ? Ne risquait-elle pas de le perdre en agissant depuis quelques temps à contre courant avec lui ? Ses doutes la firent sangloter davantage tandis qu'elle regagna d'un pas lourd sa salle commune, les joues baignées de larmes.

La Grosse Dame lui murmura des paroles de réconfort quand elle lui ouvrit le passage et elle entra avec des yeux rougis et une mine malheureuse. Elle scanna la salle commune et vit Ginny, toujours en train d'étudier dans un coin, non loin de la fenêtre. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux et elle se précipita vers sa meilleure amie, le cœur lourd. Ginny leva finalement les yeux et son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit le visage d'Hermione.

« Oh Gin'… », pleura Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la rouquine d'un air alarmé.

« Je me suis disputée avec Draco… Il m'a offert ce superbe collier hors de prix, j'ai refusé et ça a évidemment mal tourné… », sanglota Hermione en essuyant ses larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient.

« Oh… Mione, je suis désolée… »

« Tu aurais fait quoi toi à ma place ? »

« Je ne sais pas… », répondit Ginny, prise de court.

« Mais essaie d'imaginer, si Harry t'avait offert un bijou hors de prix, tu aurais réagi comment ? » insista Hermione ayant besoin d'être rassurée.

« Harry ne m'a jamais offert quelque chose comme ça, et il ne le fera pas, il est conscient que nous n'avons jamais roulé sur l'or et il ne se permettrait pas de me faire un cadeau qui me mettrait dans l'embarras… »

« Oui, évidemment, Harry n'est pas Draco », déclara amèrement Hermione. « Le mot tact est un mot inconnu du vocabulaire des Malfoy… »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait bien réfléchi Hermione, il a toujours eu beaucoup d'argent, c'est naturel pour lui, je pense qu'il était sincère et qu'il voulait vraiment te faire plaisir… », tenta Ginny, s'étonnant elle-même de défendre en quelque sorte Malfoy.

« C'est bien le problème avec Draco, il ne réfléchit jamais, ou à retardement… », soupira Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Mione, je ne peux pas te donner de conseils sur ta relation avec Draco… Mais tu devrais aller lui parler, vous ne pouvez pas rester sur un malentendu, c'est trop bête. »

« Les discussions sont impossibles avec lui, il se braque et ça se finit toujours mal… et il préfère fuir… »

« Vas-y Hermione, maintenant, va lui parler », insista Ginny en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu y vas, maintenant Mione, c'est un ordre ! Si tu ne le fais pas, tu regretteras, va lui parler ! »

Hermione leva un œil vers son amie et réussit à sourire devant son ton directeur qui l'amusa.

« Ok, tu as certainement raison… »

« Oui, j'ai raison, vas-y, et n'oublie pas de me raconter ! »

Hermione se leva et soupira une nouvelle fois devant le regard direct de son amie et elle sortit de la salle commune en répétant dans sa tête ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour tenter de justifier son refus.

* * *

_Londres, 4 septembre 1979 _

_« Où diable étais-tu passée ? » _

_Elle avait à peine passé le pas de la porte que la colère de Lucius se faisait sentir. Elle soupira et posa son sac sur le canapé. _

_« Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Où as-tu passé la nuit ? » _

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'ai pas le droit de découcher ? » _

_« Avec qui étais-tu ? » dit-il en serrant les dents. _

_Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y prendre un cookie et le regarda froidement. Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, les yeux d'un bleu polaire. _

_« J'étais à Sainte-Mangouste. » _

_Il se figea, la dévisageant, essayant de lire en elle. _

_« Tu crois que je te mentirais sur un sujet si grave ? » _

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _

_« Je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant que tu étais avec… elle. » _

_Elle se dirigea vers la chambre tout en se déshabillant. _

_« Tu aurais dû m'appeler ! Je tiens à être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe, c'est mon enfant ! » _

_« Tu tiens à être au courant ? » demanda-t-elle. « Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas me laisser seule ! » ajouta-t-elle sèchement. _

_« Tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple ! » s'emporta-t-il. _

_« Ca pourrait l'être Lucius ! Mais tu ne veux pas, tu tiens trop aux apparences ! » _

_« Cesse de faire l'enfant ! » cria-t-il « C'était très clair, Eléa, tu as accepté cette situation ! » _

_« Je ne l'ai pas acceptée, je la tolérais », articula-t-elle. « Maintenant, je suis enceinte, de ton enfant Lucius, et je suis désolée mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter que tu sois loin de moi. Je ne supporte pas la pensée que tu la touches, que tu lui fasses l'amour, je ne peux pas ! » _

_Il essaya de se calmer, restant silencieux devant la colère de sa compagne qui rangeait ses vêtements. Il s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le rejeta avec force. _

_« On ne peut pas tout arranger avec le sexe ! » souffla-t-elle. _

_« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire l'amour… », dit il sèchement. _

_Il la prit par le bras et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle explosa alors en larmes et il l'entoura de ses bras. _

_« J'ai eu tellement peur Lucius, tellement peur », avoua-t-elle. « Et j'étais toute seule, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni où aller… » _

_« Raconte-moi. » _

_Elle lui dit alors ce qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir et la peur panique qui l'avait submergée. Elle s'était rendue à Sainte Mangouste où une médicomage lui avait fait passer des examens et avait parlé avec elle. Elle allait bien, et d'après la médicomage, il arrivait que des sorcières pouvaient avoir des hallucinations en cas de grande fatigue. Ces hallucinations prenaient souvent la forme des peurs des futures mamans. Elle avait ensuite proposé à Eléa de passer la nuit dans une chambre qui était libre et elle avait accepté, se sentant plus en sécurité, elle avait pris une potion apaisante et avait dormi toute la nuit d'un sommeil de plomb. _

_Après avoir terminé son récit, il la serra dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment enlacés, il la berça et s'excusa de l'avoir laissée seule. Elle s'excusa à son tour d'être aussi exigeante alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour passer le plus de temps avec elle. _

_Elle s'allongea sur le lit et lui demanda de s'allonger à ses côtés et d'attendre qu'elle s'endorme avant de partir au travail. Il accepta et elle posa sa tête sur son torse, s'enivrant de son parfum et s'endormit à nouveau. _

_Quand elle se réveilla dans l'après-midi, un énorme paquet cadeau se tenait devant le lit. Elle se leva, intriguée, et prit la carte qui y était posée. _

_« J'y pensais depuis un moment, pour y lire un bouquin ou endormir le petit… » _

_Elle défit le paquet cadeau et découvrit avec surprise un énorme rocking chair en bois sculpté. Il était magnifique et elle s'empressa de s'y asseoir dedans. En se balançant, elle se rendit compte que c'était le premier cadeau pour l'appartement que Lucius lui offrait et qu'il l'avait vraiment bien choisi. Elle se leva et écrivit un petit mot anonyme pour le remercier et l'envoya aussitôt au Ministère, s'en suivit un échange de lettres. _

_« Suis-je pardonné ? » _

_« Pas tout à fait. » _

_« Tu l'as essayé ? » _

_« Oui, c'est très agréable. » _

_« Tu crois qu'on peut y tenir à deux ? » _

_« Sûrement… Avec les balancements, ça va pas être commode… » _

_« On a fait pire il me semble… » _

_« Bien pire… » _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _

_« Bin je t'écris… Et toi ? » _

_« Je fais semblant de travailler… en fait il faut que je finisse un dossier merdique, je vais te laisser… A ce soir amour. » _

_« C'est le hibou qui va être heureux, il commence à tirer la gueule… Je t'attends et j'ai très envie… »_

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, jeudi 19 septembre 1997 _

Elle descendit en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards et fit une pause dans l'entrée de la salle, se concentrant sur le monologue qu'elle venait de répéter. Elle se posta finalement devant la porte de la chambre de Draco et hésita encore avant de finalement frapper en fermant les yeux. Une voix lui répondit qu'elle pouvait entrer et elle poussa la porte en découvrant avec soulagement que Draco était seul dans son dortoir. Il lui jeta un regard éteint et elle fut soulagée de ne pas y voir de la colère, ou pire.

« Si tu es venue pour me dire que tu as changé d'avis, c'est trop tard, je l'ai déjà renvoyé », déclara-t-il sans émotion.

« Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis… Tu veux bien m'écouter sans m'interrompre s'il te plaît ? »

Il soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur son lit alors qu'il prit la chaise de son bureau pour lui faire face, et il attendit qu'elle parle en croisant les bras.

« Je ne veux pas de toi des tonnes de bijoux à aligner dans la boîte que m'a offert Ginny… Je voudrais que tu vois au-delà de tes modèles familiaux Draco. Lucius a certainement dû offrir des tas de bijoux à ta mère mais je doute que Narcissa était heureuse pour autant… Harry m'a fait pleurer quand il m'a expliqué comment il avait fabriqué ce bracelet pour moi, Ginny m'a fait sourire quand elle m'a offert du maquillage moldu pour qu'on s'amuse et Neville m'a émue quand il m'a donné un talisman qu'il avait fait pour me porter chance et me protéger… »

Draco resta silencieux un moment, semblant enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire d'une voix calme mais presque sans respirer et sur un ton trop tragique pour les circonstances où il n'y avait après tout pas mort d'homme.

« Et la belette ? »

« _Ron_ n'avait aucune idée cadeau, il a choisi la sécurité en participant avec Ginny », répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. « Mais leur plus beau cadeau à tous ce matin a été de me dire d'aller te rejoindre à ta table… »

Draco baissa les yeux en soupirant.

« Draco, regarde-moi… », continua Hermione. « Cette lettre que tu m'as envoyée ce matin a fait bondir mon cœur de joie. Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi les mots au hasard et tu m'as prouvé avec ces mots que tu pouvais me toucher, me faire plaisir et qu'au fond tu me connais et m'estime mieux que n'importe qui… »

« T'aime… »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle prouve que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui… », murmura-t-il et elle esquissa un sourire en baissant un instant les yeux et retenant son émotion, ne comprenant pas la boule qui s'était formée au creux de sa gorge.

« Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? » demanda-t-elle et il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas comme mon père », dit-il finalement en se levant pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je sais. »

« Promets-moi de m'achever si un jour je devenais comme lui », ajouta-t-il avec une grimace mais sur un ton sérieux.

« C'est promis. »

Ils étaient restés longtemps enlacés avant que finalement Hermione regagne sa salle commune avec cette boule qui était descendue dans son estomac et qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas puisqu'elle avait réussi à arranger les choses avec Draco. Elle était allée expliquer leur réconciliation à une Ginny vraiment heureuse et soulagée pour elle. Puis les deux jeunes sorcières étaient parties chacune de leur côté pour suivre leurs cours de l'après-midi.

Hermione descendit les escaliers et prit la direction des quartiers ouest du château en pressant un peu le pas, ne voulant pas être en retard au cours du Professeur Parker qui enseignait l'Etude et les rites des Moldus. Grande et élancée, le Professeur Lynneas Parker était une trentenaire épanouie, plutôt jolie, avec des cheveux sombres qui balayaient ses épaules et de grands yeux violets particulièrement stupéfiants. Hermione entra finalement dans une salle de cours et s'interrogea, fronçant les sourcils, en remarquant la pénombre presque ambiante dans la minuscule pièce. Puis elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le troisième bureau en partant du fond de la classe et elle se retourna par réflexe avant de sursauter en entendant une voix venant de l'estrade.

« Tu peux éteindre la lumière avant de t'asseoir s'il te plaît Hermione ? »

« Oui, bien sûr Professeur », répondit Hermione en s'exécutant d'un coup de baguette magique rapide devant le regard bienveillant de l'enseignante.

Elle alla s'asseoir en soupirant sur la place restante et jeta un regard blasé à son voisin immédiat.

« C'est une blague, non ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Absolument pas ! » répondit Draco sur un air faussement offensé avant d'arborer un petit sourire en coin qui agaça Hermione.

« Bien », commença finalement le Professeur en se levant. « Nous allons aujourd'hui étudier quelques objets moldus sur quelques diapositives. »

La première diapositive apparut et Hermione esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant une bicyclette moldue.

« Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit et à quoi sert cet objet ? » demanda le Professeur.

Quand Draco leva la main bien haut dans les airs, Hermione cogna lourdement son front contre la table, ne pouvant s'empêcher finalement de se mettre à rire devant l'irréalité de la situation.

* * *

_Septembre 1979 _

_Les jours qui suivirent furent assez agréables malgré le fait que Lucius ne passait pas toutes les nuits avec elle. Ils avaient convenu qu'en cas de problème, elle le contacterait immédiatement et il la rejoindrait le plus vite possible. _

_Ils avaient rendez-vous au Manoir de Little Hangleton pour une mission. Eléa avait insisté pour y participer alors que Lucius n'y était pas favorable, préférant qu'elle se repose. Mais Eléa avait décrété qu'elle serait de la partie et rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Elle ne serait plus capable d'ici quelques mois de participer à des missions alors elle ne voulait pas en manquer une seule d'ici là, comme pour prouver au Maître qu'il était toujours sa priorité. _

_Elle avait encore changé d'apparence, rousse cette fois-ci, les cheveux mi-longs frisés, les yeux marrons, elle avait réussi à modifier son corps, cachant ainsi sa grossesse. Cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et dès qu'elle se sentirait faillir, elle transplanerait. _

_La mission consistait à voler des parchemins ainsi qu'une ancienne dague ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Ils étaient exposés dans un musée de Londres, près du Ministère de la Magie et hautement protégés par des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. _

_La mission fut un succès. Ils étaient organisés et savaient exactement quoi faire et à quel moment, quels sortilèges déployer, ils connaissaient les tours de garde et avaient neutralisé la relève des gardes en faction, puis les avaient attaquées. Les Aurors s'étaient bien battus mais ne faisaient pas le poids devant les Mangemorts en sur-nombre qui n'hésitaient pas à abuser de sortilèges impardonnables. Eléa en tua un, puis avec Severus et Sarah, elle s'occupa de détruire les protections qui entouraient les objets. Ils eurent quelques difficultés mais réussirent à s'en emparer. Une fois le butin en main, ils avaient tous transplané, évitant de justesse les renforts, les laissant devant un tas de cadavres et de blessés ainsi que des vitrines vides. _

_Le Maître fut ravi de ce nouveau succès et ils fêtèrent cette réussite. Eilane fit ouvrir plusieurs bouteilles de Champagne de grand cru, Eléa réclama une coupe sous l'œil moralisateur de Lucius. Le Maître lui donna une coupe, un sourire aux lèvres, puis il lui parla d'un livre qu'il aimerait qu'elle lise. Elle en profita pour lui demander des nouvelles de Marius et fut heureuse d'apprendre que les dernières missions françaises étaient aussi couronnées de succès. Il lui signala qu'il aurait bientôt une mission d'une grande importance à lui confier mais qu'il lui restait quelques détails à régler. Elle fut heureuse de l'apprendre, craignant que son état nuise à sa position privilégiée. _

_Elle parla ensuite un long moment avec Eilane, discutant d'une étude qu'elle avait lu sur les méfaits de la Magie Noire sur les fœtus, puis des effets de sa grossesse sur ses pouvoirs qui commençaient à se faire de plus en plus importants. Elle avait en effet une plus grande résistance aux attaques, à la défense et mêmes les sorts qui l'atteignaient avaient l'avaient l'air d'être « amortis ». En contre partie, elle avait du mal à se concentrer, elle faiblissait en occlumancie et était vite fatiguée. _

_Eilane la rassura en lui disant que si elle ne participait pas à certaines missions, le Maître ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, tant qu'elle mènerait la mission qu'il lui réservait à bien. _

_Se sentant lasse, elle rentra se reposer, en souhaitant bonne nuit à Lucius qui rentrait une fois de plus chez lui. Totalement épuisée, elle s'était couchée après avoir avalé une potion apaisante qui l'aiderait à dormir._

_

* * *

_

_Grimmauld Place, jeudi 19 septembre 1997 _

Eléa observa un instant la maison des Black devant elle avec les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa cape. Le ciel prenait des couleurs orangées alors que le soleil se préparait à tirer sa révérence, plongeant par son absence momentanée la planète Terre dans l'obscurité. La nuit était le moment qu'elle préférait, lorsque le masque sombre pouvait lui permettre d'errer aux heures les plus indues… Bientôt l'opacité dissimulerait ce qu'il ne faut pas voir et couvrirait ce qu'il ne faut pas dire… et entendre. C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle monta les trois marches conduisant au perron avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et entrer dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle s'était attendue à une effervescence dans une joyeuse pagaille organisée, comme celle qu'elle avait connue il y a de nombreuses années, mais le silence et la pénombre dans l'imposante entrée lui firent se demander si la réunion se tenait bien ce soir. Elle eut sa réponse quand Tonks sortit du salon du rez-de-chaussée. La Métamorphomage leva un sourcil en la voyant et partit la tête haute sans un mot pour Eléa tandis que cette dernière étouffa un petit rire moqueur, retenant une remarque désagréable, pour ne pas dire injurieuse, pour elle-même. Elle continua sa progression en secouant la tête et descendit finalement prudemment les escaliers jusqu'aux sous-sols de la maison. Des voix au bout du couloir lui indiquèrent qu'elle atteignait son lieu de rendez-vous et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de faire son entrée parmi une multitude de membres qui, elle en était sûre pour au moins la moitié d'entre eux, ne souhaitaient pas sa présence et son retour. Elle se reprit et se força à finalement entrer dans la petite salle avec la tête haute, prenant son air le plus hautain et sûr d'elle.

Les conversations baissèrent instinctivement d'un ton et les regards se tournèrent vers elle alors que Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle avec un regard brillant et un large sourire. Elle tenta d'ignorer certains regards ouvertement hostiles et désapprobateurs, et rendit son sourire à son père qui la conduisit vers quelques membres qu'il lui présenta. Après quelques minutes de sourires forcés et de saluts interminables, elle réussit à s'éclipser vers la cheminée où elle put respirer tranquillement. Une flûte de champagne apparut devant son champ de vision et elle suivit le verre pour pouvoir y découvrir son propriétaire.

« On fête quoi ? Mon arrivée en grandes pompes ? » demanda-t-elle prenant le verre et ne tardant pas à boire une gorgée du précieux élixir. « Et un bon en plus ! Il ne s'est pas moqué ! Tu crois que c'est avec l'argent du Ministère ? »

« De l'école j'aurais plus dit pour tout avouer… », répondit d'un air nonchalant Snape en portant à ses lèvres sa deuxième coupe depuis son arrivée. « Tu as transplané pour venir ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? En voilà une question stupide… », rétorqua Eléa en finissant sa coupe qu'elle tendit à Snape afin qu'il la lui remplisse à nouveau.

« Je… », commença-t-il avant d'interrompre des explications foireuses. « Je vais te chercher une autre coupe… »

Moins de deux minutes après, il était de retour et Eléa ne tarda pas à vider la moitié de son verre, sentant le rouge monter à ses joues alors qu'elle avait le ventre vide et commençait à rigoler à chaque parole, pourtant loin d'être intéressante, de son interlocuteur.

« C'est une tenue réglementaire à Poudlard le noir pour les Professeurs de Potions ? » demanda-t-elle faisant glisser un doigt sur le col de sa robe.

« Ce devrait l'être… », répondit-il suivant du regard le trajet de son index joueur qui descendit sur les boutons noirs sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te remercier pour le cookie l'autre jour… »

« Je me suis souvenu que c'était une pâtisserie que tu appréciais plus particulièrement dans le temps. »

« J'ai malheureusement perdu la recette », répondit-elle en basculant un peu dans un mouvement peu gracieux alors qu'elle avait voulu s'accouder contre la poutre de la cheminée. « C'est toi qui les avais fait ? »

« Ma baguette serait une réponse plus adaptée en fait », répondit-il souriant de sa maladresse et se rendant compte de ses yeux brillants.

« Tu me la montres ? »

« Laquelle ? » répondit-il du tac au tac avec un regard aussi brillant que le sien.

Elle le regarda un instant de travers avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin joueur.

« Celle en bois… »

« Sois un peu plus explicite Eléa s'il te plaît… », s'efforça-t-il d'articuler en gardant son sérieux.

« Celle avec laquelle tu fais de la magie ! »

Il leva un sourcil feignant un regard incompris et confus, et Eléa éclata de rire, faisant se retourner sur eux la majorité des convives.

« Sev' ! »

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui me demandes de voir ma baguette, je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas seuls et loin d'être dans une intimité se prêtant à ce genre de proposition ! »

« N'essaie pas de raviver quoi que ce soit Severus Snape ! » dit-elle sur un ton professoral en pointant un doigt d'avertissement vers le professeur de Potions qui s'en saisit soudainement, voulant le mettre dans sa bouche.

« S'il y a bien une chose qui ait besoin d'être ravivé ici, c'est le feu dans la cheminée », intervint tout à coup Remus et Snape rendit rapidement son doigt à Eléa. « Severus ? »

« Je m'en charge », répondit-il reprenant toute sa prestance en tendant d'abord à Eléa sa baguette qu'elle prit machinalement dans sa main avant de la faire tourner comme un vulgaire bâton de majorette.

Remus lui attrapa le bras afin de l'écarter et laisser Snape s'occuper du feu et le professeur de Potions ne put s'empêcher de lâcher ces derniers mots à la jeune femme :

« Ne la secoue pas trop, ça peut partir vite… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas à nouveau éclater de rire mais elle ne manqua pas le regard blasé de Lupin.

« Content de te revoir parmi nous », déclara finalement le loup garou sur un ton trop neutre pour une réelle jubilation, et cet air résigné n'échappa de toute évidence pas à Eléa.

« Cache ta joie oui… Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai des raisons de ne pas avoir confiance Eléa. Le passé me fait écho et influe malheureusement sur ma retenue envers toi ce soir. J'espère que le futur me prouvera que j'avais tort de m'inquiéter… »

« Je comprends, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir », répondit-elle sérieusement alors que les vapeurs d'alcool venaient soudainement de s'évaporer. « J'espère ne pas te décevoir et j'espère surtout avoir un futur… », souffla-t-elle en même temps que les derniers membres de l'Ordre firent leur apparition dans la petite salle.

Le regard d'Eléa s'éveilla à nouveau et Lupin ne manqua pas sa flamme dans ses prunelles bleues et son sourire sur ses lèvres pleines et rosées.

« Maman ! » s'écria Hermione abandonnant toute pudeur en s'élançant vers Eléa qui fit également trois pas dans sa direction.

« Bon anniversaire ma chérie ! » s'exclama Eléa en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

« Merci. »

« Bien. Puisque nos plus jeunes membres sont finalement arrivés, je vous invite à vous asseoir pour commencer nos discussions », déclara Dumbledore d'un ton solennel.

Hermione et Eléa s'approchèrent de la table pour prendre place non loin du Directeur de Poudlard. Harry passa devant les deux sorcières en jetant un regard noir et mauvais à Eléa tandis que Ron baissa la tête, préférant ne pas regarder Eléa, et que Ginny et Neville lui lancèrent des regards curieux.

« Tu as bu ? » demanda Hermione à mi-voix en s'asseyant et en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle remarqua le regard brillant de sa mère.

« Juste deux coupes de champagne », répondit Eléa en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent.

« Trois », rectifia tout aussi bas Snape en récupérant sa baguette qu'il rangea discrètement.

La salle était à présent plongée dans un silence contemplatif et Hermione fronça davantage les sourcils en voyant tous les regards dirigés sur elle et Eléa. Dumbledore se racla la gorge et entreprit la lourde tache de présenter Eléa officiellement à leur Organisation avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« J'aimerais revenir un instant sur le vol de la carte commis en juillet dernier », commença Dumbledore en se tournant vers Eléa et Hermione, assises à sa droite.

« Il… Il m'a forcée… », murmura Hermione en tordant nerveusement ses doigts. « Je ne voulais pas mais j'ai été obligée… Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne sais pas ce qu'Il aurait pu faire si j'avais refusé et quand je suis entrée dans le cimetière… et quand les policiers sont arrivés, j'étais paralysée et j'avais peur… », souffla-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

« Je le sais Hermione, nous le savons tous à présent », l'apaisa Dumbledore. « Je ne vais pas te faire endurer le supplice de raconter précisément ce qui s'est passé. Je sais comment vous avez dû procéder pour récupérer cette carte puisque c'est moi-même qui l'avais soit-disant sécurisée à cet endroit… Ce que nous aimerions savoir Eléa maintenant, c'est ce que Voldemort a prévu d'en faire… »

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien », avoua Eléa. « Pour l'avoir eue entre les mains, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle permettait de localiser exactement. »

« Mais enfin qu'a-t-il prévu au final ? » commença à s'impatienter Maugrey Fol Œil.

« Si je le savais, si nous le savions, nous ne serions pas aujourd'hui en train d'en discuter », répondit calmement Eléa en fixant l'œil magique du vieil homme. « Il monte une armée, ça, j'en suis sûre. Il négocie avec différentes races, différents peuples et je sais que ses négociations avec les Géants ne se déroulent pas exactement comme Il l'avait prévu et qu'Il prend un retard qui paraît l'agacer grandement. Je n'ai été au courant de l'attaque de Poudlard que tardivement, je n'en sais pas plus aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas une confiance aveugle en moi, je le sais, mais Il ne peut pas non plus se passer de moi depuis que, depuis qu'Il sait pour… », bafouilla tout à coup Eléa n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir tout avouer concernant ses liens avec son père. A son grand soulagement, Dumbledore vint à sa rescousse.

« Nous avons compris Eléa. Il sait qu'Il te tient par ton engagement, ta Marque et ta fidélité sans compter tes liens particuliers avec Lucius Malfoy. Il se sent davantage en sécurité depuis qu'Il sait en plus qu'Hermione est ta fille et qu'Il l'a à sa merci, indirectement par toi. Et Hermione étant proche d'Harry, ça lui laisse une marge de manœuvre assez souple, le confortant dans ses plans et dans le temps qu'Il lui reste pour s'organiser. »

« En attendant, ses Mangemorts continuent leurs massacres impunément ! » s'exclama Shacklebolt. « Vous étiez au courant du massacre récent commis dans Londres sur ces jeunes ? »

Hermione se retourna vivement vers Eléa qui avait pâli.

« Non, non, je… Je n'ai réalisé que le lendemain, c'était trop tard… », déclara-t-elle.

« Il semblerait après enquête », intervint Dumbledore, « que ce soient des Mangemorts étrangers qui aient commis ces actes de tuerie. L'enquête est toujours en cours. »

Eléa fut réellement surprise du mensonge de son père pour la couvrir. Mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait lui redonner une légitimité et une crédibilité au sein du groupe pour qu'ils collaborent à l'extermination du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'attaque pas directement son repaire ? » suggéra Emmeline Vance avec grâce.

« Le Ministère y pense sérieusement », renchérit Tonks en jetant un regard en coin à Eléa.

« Fudge a effectivement émis le vœu d'en découdre rapidement. L'attaque est en projet, elle n'a pas été décidée, et elle ne sera pas pour maintenant, pas avant que les forces soient réunies et les leaders dirigeants tous d'accord », souligna Dumbledore dont l'opportunité d'une telle extrémité se semblait pas le convaincre et le réjouir.

La fin de la réunion prit un tournant plus administratif avec une discussion des missions en cours, et de celles à venir. Le manoir de Little Hangleton était surveillé à distance, dans une discrétion toute relative, sachant que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas dupes en connaissant le double jeu d'Eléa et le parti pris délibéré d'Hermione. Il fut envisagé une implication plus active de la jeune Gryffondor durant les prochaines vacances scolaires, sous l'œil inquiet et visiblement désapprobateur d'Harry. Hermione fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle avait quelques semaines de répit avant de plonger à nouveau dans la gueule du loup. La réunion se termina à la tombée de la nuit et les membres s'éclipsèrent un à un.

Harry était encore en train de discuter avec le Professeur Lupin pendant qu'Hermione était allée saluer les Weasley. Molly avait serré Hermione dans ses bras, regardant du coin de l'œil Eléa en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore et Snape. Ron était assis près du feu de cheminée, le regard encore perdu dans le vide et Hagrid expliquait de manière animée à Ginny et Neville comment, durant l'été, il avait aidé les Professeurs à remettre l'école en état suite aux intempéries du mois de juin. Puis Harry était allé avertir Ron qu'ils devaient rentrer à Poudlard avec les Professeurs. Hermione les avait rejoints pour les saluer puisqu'elle était autorisée à rester la nuit avec Eléa, et Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de la prendre un instant dans ses bras, comprenant et réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait et le poids qui pesait désormais autant sur les épaules de sa sœur que sur les siennes. Un regard bleu avait croisé un regard vert avant le départ par poudre de cheminette mais Harry avait soutenu le regard d'Eléa, et la dureté dans les yeux du Gryffondor ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir à Eléa sur l'éventualité d'un dialogue avec le jeune sorcier.

Aux alentours de 22h, il ne restait plus que trois âmes à Grimmauld Place qui se tenaient au milieu du salon avant de finalement se regarder d'un air timide et quelque peu gêné. Trois générations d'une même famille se regardaient comme si elles étaient des étrangères, et ce fut finalement le plus sage qui prit la parole.

« Peut-être aimeriez-vous savoir où vous allez passer la nuit, non ? » suggéra d'un œil malicieux Dumbledore.

« Oui ! » répondit Eléa, et Hermione se contenta de sourire alors qu'elles suivirent le vieux sorcier jusqu'au premier étage.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite chambre qu'Hermione connaissait comme une chambre amis et Eléa marqua un temps d'arrêt en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

« Oh papa… », souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle ne put contrôler ses larmes silencieuses.

Hermione jeta un regard surpris à sa mère avant de scanner la chambre en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant vraisemblablement ce qu'il y avait de si triste, spécial ou peut-être bien autre chose au sujet de cette banale chambre d'amis…

« Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir Eléa, mais inutile de pleurer, c'est l'anniversaire de ta fille aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui, je sais, c'est juste l'émotion, ça va passer », renifla Eléa en s'éventant avec une main.

« Et en parlant d'anniversaire, voici un petit cadeau pour toi Hermione, joyeux anniversaire », déclara avec émotion Dumbledore en donnant un paquet qu'Hermione accepta avec surprise, ne s'y attendant de toute évidence pas.

« Je vais vous laisser profiter de votre soirée à présent… », déclara-t-il enfin avec bienveillance. « Hermione, tu connais la chambre d'amis au bout du couloir, à côté de celle d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Eléa, je compte sur toi pour ne pas la faire veiller trop tard, et Hermione, ne sois pas en retard au cours du Professeur Snape… Malgré les circonstances qu'il n'ignore pas, nous savons qu'il n'aime pas les retards… »

« Oui, bien sûr », répondit Hermione avec un large sourire et le vieil homme disparut de la chambre en laissant les deux sorcières enfin seules.

« Je te ferai un mot si tu veux pour demain ! » déclara finalement Eléa avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle séchait ses dernières larmes. « Tu passes la nuit avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et pour le mot, ça passerait très bien pour Draco mais pas pour moi, il ne faut pas rêver ! » rétorqua Hermione ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du cadeau que lui avait donné Dumbledore, hésitant à l'ouvrir et le secouant légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est le Directeur des Serpentards ? »

« Oui, et parce que c'est son parrain… », répondit de manière absente Hermione.

« Ah oui ? Severus est le parrain de Draco ? Je l'ignorais. Bien que ça ne m'étonne pas à la réflexion… », déclara Eléa en s'agenouillant près d'une boîte bleue qu'elle ouvrit avec un petit sourire. « Et toi, qui est ton parrain Hermione ? »

« Euh… Mon parrain est mon oncle paternel, mais je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais vu, ils habitent loin… »

« Non, je veux dire ton parrain sorcier Hermione… »

« Comment ça ? Je n'ai pas de parrain sorcier… », répondit Hermione d'un air dubitatif. « Je suis censée être une fille de parents Moldus… »

« Oui, mais tu ne l'es pas et tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières ont un parrain sorcier, c'est la tradition et un lien spécial te lit à lui… Il faudra que tu demandes à ton grand-père qui il est, si tu le souhaites bien évidemment », répondit Eléa en abandonnant l'exploration de sa boîte. « Tu vas l'admirer toute la nuit ce paquet ou tu as l'intention d'éventuellement l'ouvrir ? »

Hermione lâcha un petit sourire et se hâta à présent d'ouvrir son cadeau. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en découvrant la petite boule qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« Regarde maman, c'est trop beau, c'est Paris… », expliqua Hermione en s'agenouillant à côté de sa mère et posant la boule sur le rebord du lit. Elles s'approchèrent de l'objet et le fixèrent toutes les deux en silence. Hermione sentit ses pupilles se dilater et sa vision se brouilla une seconde avant de s'élargir et elle fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

« Tu vois ça aussi ? C'est comme si on y était ! Comment il a fait ça ? »

« Je crois que c'est… magique chérie ! »

Hermione lâcha un petit rire tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la boule magique qui dévoilait à la jeune sorcière un Paris plus vivant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de premier abord et c'est comme si elle se trouvait en ce moment même dans une des villes réputée comme étant la plus belle ville du monde. Elles détachèrent leurs regards de la boule hypnotique et Hermione cligna plusieurs des yeux avant de retrouver sa vision habituelle.

« Pourquoi il m'a fait ce cadeau ? Il ne m'achètera pas, personne ne m'achètera, ce n'est pas comme ça que je lui pardonnerai si c'est ce qu'il espère… », marmonna Hermione et Eléa tourna un regard quelque peu sévère vers elle.

« Laisse-lui une seconde chance Hermione, c'est ton grand-père. Il a tout raté avec moi, je t'en prie, songe sérieusement à lui laisser une chance, il le mérite, il t'aime et il a toujours agi dans ton intérêt et pour te protéger… », déclara sérieusement Eléa.

« En me mentant ? »

« Il a cru bien faire… Tu sais pourquoi j'ai pleuré en entrant dans cette chambre ? »

Hermione secoua la tête et Eléa regarda une nouvelle fois tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

« Il me laisse une chance Hermione, il essaie de me pardonner, il me fait confiance et me laisse une chance que je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir après toutes ces années, que je ne devrais même pas mériter… Tout ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre, ce sont toutes mes affaires… Tout ce que j'ai laissé avant d'être emprisonnée à Azkaban, il a tout conservé, tout récupéré et il m'a tout rendu aujourd'hui », termina Eléa.

Hermione ne répondit pas et Eléa renversa sa tête sur le rebord du lit pendant qu'Hermione observait plus consciencieusement tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle y songerait. A lui laisser une autre chance, à lui refaire confiance, et peut-être finalement à lui pardonner…

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a un parrain et pas une marraine ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, la question l'ayant visiblement intrigué.

« Vous ne l'avez pas étudié en histoire ? » demanda Eléa avant de froncer les sourcils. « Peut-être pas remarque, ce n'est pas une partie de notre histoire dont on peut retirer une grande fierté… Je dirais même que c'est tellement méprisable et scandaleux que personne n'ose plus en parler. C'est une honte qu'un tel désastre soit destiné à finir aux oubliettes alors qu'on devrait en parler pour ne pas oublier et rendre enfin à ce peuple toute la dignité qu'il mérite… »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu es en train de raconter », avoua Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, vraiment très longtemps Hermione, tous les nouveaux petits sorciers et toutes les nouvelles petites sorcières qui venaient de naître se voyaient attribuer un parrain, soigneusement choisi par ses parents, censé jouer le rôle d'un ange gardien… Mais une marraine aussi était désignée, une marraine élue parmi le peuple des fées, censée également protéger le nouveau né et lui apporter ce côté mystique et merveilleux durant toute son enfance et même au-delà… A l'époque, les fées sortaient de leur réserve et prenaient fréquemment une apparence humaine, au moins à la naissance du nouveau-né, puis chaque fois que son filleul l'appelait et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Puis, les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. Les parrains se sont sentis mis en concurrence par cette fée marraine que les filleuls appelaient bien plus souvent qu'ils ne se confiaient à leur parrain. Des organisations se sont montées, des pressions ont commencé à se faire sentir et peu à peu les parrains ont demandé à ce que ce rôle de marraine leur soit enlevé. Des motions ont été déposées, débattues, votées mais les fées avaient toujours un immense succès et un engouement tel parmi la population sorcière que le Ministère n'a jamais rien pu faire pour leur enlever ce rôle tellement précieux. Les choses n'en sont pas restées là, des disparitions ont commencé à être recensées, des massacres de fées ont suivi… C'était affreux, elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour se défendre, les fées sont un peuple pur et pacifique, ne sachant apporter que bonté, amour et bienfaisance, elles sont incapables de faire du mal… Elles ne sont animées que d'intentions saines et bonnes, vraiment angéliques. Elles ont donc abandonné, elles ont dû renoncer, elles n'ont plus jamais pris leur forme humaine et elles sont retournées vivre à l'état sauvage, dans les forêts… »

« Que c'est triste… », murmura Hermione bouleversée. « Comment peut-on faire du mal à des êtres purs incapables de se défendre ? »

« La haine, la jalousie, la méchanceté gratuite… », énuméra Eléa dont la voix diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'elle énonçait ces raisons qui semblaient trouver un écho au plus profond d'elle.

« J'aurais tant aimé avoir une marraine fée… »

« Certaines personnes racontent encore aujourd'hui les apercevoir parfois dans les bois, elles se cachent et ont peur de nous… Mais une poignée dit avoir parlé avec elles… Je ne sais pas à partir de là où commence réellement la légende… »

Hermione se leva enfin et rangea sa boule dans la boîte qui l'accompagnait afin de ne pas la briser.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi moi aussi chérie, pour tes dix sept ans… », déclara Eléa et Hermione se retourna avec un large sourire. Elle rejoignit Eléa qui s'était assise sur le lit et cette dernière lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin, lié par un ruban rouge.

« Un rouleau de parchemin ? » ironisa Hermione. « Quelle chance ! Moi qui en manquais pour faire le devoir d'Histoire de la magie pour mardi prochain ! »

Eléa leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione dénoua le ruban avant de commencer à déplier le parchemin jauni d'un geste précautionneux vu qu'il était de toute évidence extrêmement vieux. Elle observa d'abord d'un air dubitatif les noms inscrits, avec incompréhension, puis en voyant ceux écrits en bas du document, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est… mon arbre généalogique ? »

Eléa acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, et maintenant il est à toi… »

« Merci maman ! » s'exclama Hermione embrassant sa mère. « C'est un beau cadeau… »

Elle traça du contour de ses doigts les noms inscrits alors qu'elle semblait les apprendre par cœur pour ne pas oublier d'où elle venait.

« Demeter ? » interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Comme la déesse ? »

« Elle-même ! » répondit avec fierté Eléa.

« Wow… Impressionnant… Je n'y suis pas », fit-elle remarquer. « Pourquoi je n'y suis pas ? »

« Cet arbre est à toi à présent Hermione. Il s'arrête avec moi mais c'est maintenant à toi de le compléter. Tu y mets qui tu veux, qui tu désires y voir apparaître. C'est toi qui décides si tu veux par exemple y voir apparaître ton père… », expliqua Eléa.

« Est-ce que mes parents adoptifs peuvent également y apparaître ? »

« Bien sûr. Leurs noms peuvent y être notés, c'est normal… Fais simplement en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion entre les liens du sang et les liens du cœur, pour les générations futures… »

« Oui, évidemment, mais je voudrais qu'apparaissent leurs noms… Je les mettrais au-dessus du mien, juste à côté du tien, en plus petit et avec une couleur différente et j'expliquerai avec une légende appropriée. »

« C'est une bonne idée », déclara avec sincérité Eléa. « Je suis contente que tes ascendants ne soient pour la plupart plus là pour voir apparaître sur cet arbre le nom Malfoy », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

Hermione lui rendit un petit sourire avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse avec une mine un peu triste.

« Je disais ça pour plaisanter chérie, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… Ca ne va pas avec Draco ? »

« Pas très bien pour tout avouer… Il y a des hauts et des bas mais là j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de bas que de hauts… »

Puis Hermione s'employa à raconter à sa mère l'histoire du pendentif que lui avait offert Draco et qu'elle avait refusé. Eléa la consola et la rassura en lui expliquant comment Draco avait été élevé et elle comprit que ce genre de cadeau était une preuve d'amour, même si elle n'avait aucune intention de revenir sur sa décision. Elle ressentit un sentiment de soulagement, d'apaisement et une certaine estime, mêlé d'une autre sensation qui lui serra le cœur alors qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point Draco et elle étaient différents. Elles évoquèrent enfin Harry, et Hermione lui montra avec fierté le bracelet qu'il avait fait spécialement pour elle. Il était près de minuit quand Eléa suggéra qu'elles feraient bien de se coucher, non sans avoir bu des chocolats chauds tout en se gavant de marshmallows. Elles parlèrent encore un peu après qu'Eléa ait éteint la lumière dans la chambre puis elles se turent enfin, le sommeil commençant à les gagner pour les entraîner dans un repos mérité.

« Je vais pouvoir commencer à prendre les cours de transplanage ! » s'exclama à nouveau Hermione dans la pénombre. « Draco a dit que ce n'était pas très compliqué, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y assister ! Et puis après, ce sera plus facile pour nous déplacer, on n'aura plus besoin de réserver des Portoloins pour de courtes distances. »

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit maman », répondit la jeune sorcière avec un petit rire.

« _Lumos_ ! Tu as entendu ça ? » se redressa soudainement Hermione dans le lit en frissonnant.

« Non, je n'ai rien entendu Hermione… On ne risque rien ici, cette maison est plus sécurisée que le Ministère lui-même », râla un peu Eléa qui avait à présent réellement envie de dormir.

« _Nox_… », marmonna Hermione en se recouchant, tirant la couette à elle.

« _Lumos_ ! Cette fois, tu as entendu ? »

Eléa se redressa dans le lit, plissant le front et écoutant le silence ambiant.

« Où est ma baguette ? Tu as vu ma baguette ? » demanda Eléa en scannant la chambre.

« Sous ton oreiller, non ? »

« Ah oui… On ne risque rien Hermione », répéta Eléa un peu moins sûre d'elle. « _Nox_. »

Eléa écouta encore quelques instants, aux aguets, les bruits de la nuit avant de soupirer.

« Tu sais que tu es une plaie Hermione ? C'est vraiment pas une sinécure de dormir avec toi, je plains sincèrement ce pauvre Draco qui t'a supportée tout l'été… Hermione ?»

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle semblait s'être endormie et Eléa prit un air blasé en se retournant et tirant la couette à elle, jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« C'est malin, je ne suis plus fatiguée… », marmonna-t-elle en commençant à laisser vagabonder son imaginaire dans l'espoir que le sommeil la gagnerait dans peu de temps.

* * *

_Londres, septembre 1979 _

_Elle ne pouvait être qu'en enfer… il faisait trop chaud, trop moite, elle entendait des sortes de bourdonnements, mêlés à des gémissements de douleur. Elle se retournait encore, rejetant les draps qui lui tenaient trop chaud mais les reprit aussitôt, prise de frissons. Son corps semblait peser des tonnes et elle avait du mal à respirer, sa tête lourde semblait faire écho au moindre petit bruit. _

_Il fallait qu'elle prenne une douche, elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir. Elle s'assit avec difficulté et attacha ses cheveux mouillés de sueur avec un élastique qu'elle avait toujours au poignet. Elle gémit, ressentant une douleur dans son bas ventre, une douleur lancinante. Une angoisse lui serra brusquement la gorge, elle enleva les draps qui la couvraient et étouffa un cri alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se leva, la tête lui tournait atrocement, et elle atteignit difficilement un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle demanda à Lucius de venir immédiatement. Elle l'envoya par cheminette et essaya de se calmer alors que tout son corps tremblait de peur et de douleur. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, se mit sous une douche fraîche qui nettoya le sang sur ses jambes, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'assit sous l'eau, attendant que Lucius vienne. _

_Il arriva par cheminette quelques minutes plus tard, inquiet, et appela Eléa. Il entra dans la chambre et poussa un juron en voyant les draps tâchés de sang et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il se figea un instant devant la scène qui se présentait à ses yeux. Eléa était assise, la tête sur ses genoux repliés ; secouée de sanglots, elle gémissait de douleur en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle sursauta quand il lui caressa les cheveux. Il fit un effort pour ne pas paniquer devant le sang qui s'écoulait sous elle et détourna le regard de l'eau rougeâtre. _

_Il essuya les larmes des yeux de sa maîtresse et fut choqué par la chaleur de sa peau, elle était brûlante. Elle ne cessait de répéter comme une prière « non, ce n'est pas possible, pitié » alors qu'il essayait de l'aider à se relever. A peine debout, elle cria en se tenant le ventre et retomba dans la douche. Il retourna dans la chambre et changea les draps d'un coup de baguette avant d'y porter Eléa qu'il sécha rapidement. _

_« Tiens le coup amour, je t'amène à Sainte Mangouste. » _

_« Non, non je ne veux pas Lucius, je ne veux pas aller là-bas… » _

_« Il le faut, il faut te soigner… » _

_« Non, Lucius, pitié… », supplia-t-elle avant de se plier encore en deux sous le coup de la souffrance. _

_« Ok, ok, allonge-toi… Je te laisse deux minutes, je vais chercher de l'aide… » _

_« Non », pleura-t-elle. « Ne me laisse pas… » _

_« Je vais chercher de l'aide Eléa, je ne peux rien faire tout seul… » _

_Elle acquiesça et s'allongea, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, toujours en se berçant._

_Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Severus, de plusieurs grimoires et ingrédients. Il entrèrent dans la chambre pour y découvrir Eléa, allongée, qui parlait toute seule dans son sommeil agité. _

_« Elle délire… » _

_Lucius s'approcha d'elle et toucha son front en grimaçant. _

_« Tu aurais dû l'amener à Sainte Mangouste… », déclara Severus en voyant l'état plus qu'alarmant d'Eléa. _

_« Je ne sais même pas si elle aurait supporté le voyage, elle ne tient pas debout… » _

_Severus était sur le point de retirer les draps lorsqu'il demanda d'un regard l'autorisation à Lucius qui acquiesça. Les draps étaient à nouveau rouges de sang, il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Eléa, mais au moment où il la toucha, elle hurla. _

_ « Je dois t'ausculter Eléa… » Il fronça les sourcils en posant une main sur le visage d'Eléa pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Je dois voir ce qu'il y a… » _

_ Elle écarta doucement les jambes, le visage déformé par la douleur alors que Lucius quitta la chambre, les larmes aux yeux._

_Severus rejoignit Lucius dans le salon, il s'assit à côté de lui, les yeux rougis. _

_ « Je suis désolé… Elle fait une fausse couche, la fièvre me fait penser à une infection due au fait que l'embryon n'a pas été rejeté… Elle est intransportable, elle délire… Je viens de lui donner un remède pour faire baisser la fièvre, je ne peux rien faire si sa température ne diminue pas… » _

_ « Et l'hémorragie ? » souffla Lucius désespéré. _

_ « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu étant donné la fièvre. Le sang est trop fluide… J'ai commencé une potion…», dit-il en regardant sa montre. _

_Lucius prit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant. _

_ « Est-ce qu'elle… » _

_ « Je n'en sais rien », coupa Severus. « Elle t'a appelé trop tard, je ne comprends pas comment elle n'a rien senti avant, ça aurait dû la réveiller plus tôt. » _

_ « Elle prend une potion pour dormir, elle fait trop de cauchemars sinon… » _

_Ils furent interrompus par les cris d'Eléa qui les firent sursauter. _

_ Elle était prise de tremblements et pleurait en criant, alors que l'hémorragie semblait reprendre de plus belle. _

_ Lucius essuya avec une serviette fraîche la sueur qui perlait sur son front et dans sa nuque pendant que Severus était près du chaudron dans lequel la potion mijotait. Il tendit à Lucius une petite fiole qu'il s'empressa de faire boire à Eléa dont la respiration saccadée se faisait de plus en plus rapide. _

_ « Lucius… Je veux voir mon père… », souffla-t-elle. _

_ « Eléa, je ne pense pas… » _

_ « Je vais mourir Lucius… Appelle-le, je veux le voir, je t'en supplie… », sanglota-t-elle. _

_ Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Lucius se dépêcher vers la cheminée et en revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Il chuchota à l'oreille de sa compagne que son père allait arriver, puis épongea à nouveau son front humide. _

_ Dumbledore entra dans la pièce à la plus grande surprise de Severus. Les yeux bleus perçants du Directeur se firent graves lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur sa fille qu'il embrassa sur le front. _

_ Il alla ensuite demander à Severus ce qu'il entreprenait. Il lui expliqua que la fièvre tombait peu à peu mais qu'ils avaient peu de temps. Il préparait une potion pour l'aider à expulser l'embryon, puis une autre pour stopper l'hémorragie. _

_ Dumbledore s'approcha d'Eléa et s'agenouilla au pied du lit pour être à sa portée de voix. Elle lui sourit tristement avant d'essayer de parler, mais il lui posa un index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. _

_ « Garde tes forces Eléa… Tu ne vas pas mourir… » _

_ « Je n'en suis pas si sûre », murmura-t-elle. _

_ « Je ne supporterais pas de perdre mon unique enfant… », avoua-t-il doucement. « Je vais aider Severus et nous allons te soigner… Ta fièvre baisse, c'est déjà très bon signe… » _

_ Il s'approcha de Severus et commença à se plonger dans la lecture du grimoire, puis à découper quelques racines. Il jeta un œil curieux à Lucius qui avait pris sa place au chevet d'Eléa et qui lui murmurait des paroles d'encouragements, avec des gestes tendres. Jamais il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point le jeune homme aimait sa fille et il en ressentit un pincement au cœur qui lui fit regretter ses préjugés. Il reprit son travail et quelques minutes plus tard Severus poussa un soupir de satisfaction. La potion de rejet était enfin prête. Il interrogea Dumbledore du regard et celui-ci lui fit signe que la deuxième potion était presque prête. _

_Severus s'avança vers Eléa, légèrement angoissé. _

_ « Il faut que tu boives ça… Je ne te cache pas que tu vas souffrir… », dit-il avec douceur. « Beaucoup… » _

_ Lucius l'aida à s'asseoir et à boire la fiole, puis la recoucha. Ils attendirent que la potion fasse effet et au bout de quelques minutes, Eléa agrippa la main de Lucius qu'elle serra de plus en plus fort avant de se cambrer et de crier. Elle n'avait jamais autant souffert, elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles se déchiraient de toute part. _

_ « Eléa… Plus tu résisteras, plus tu auras mal… », dit tristement Dumbledore. _

_ « Laisse-le partir amour… », chuchota Lucius, les yeux embués de larmes. « Laisse-le… » _

_ Eléa hurla de désespoir, secouée de sanglots, son corps expulsa enfin l'embryon. Lucius détourna la tête lorsqu'ils le firent disparaître et Severus se pressa vers l'autre potion alors qu'Eléa commençait a perdre beaucoup de sang._

_ La matinée était bien avancée lorsque l'état d'Eléa fut enfin satisfaisant. Elle n'avait plus de fièvre, l'hémorragie était enfin stoppée et elle dormait paisiblement, aidée par les nombreuses potions que Severus lui avait administrées. _

_ Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, dans les bras de Lucius. En proie à une tristesse immense, elle pleura longuement dans ses bras malgré l'épuisement. _

_ « Je suis désolée Lucius… » _

_ « Ce n'est pas ta faute amour, c'est la nature… » _

_ « Non, je n'ai pas été prudente, je n'aurais pas dû participer aux missions… » _

_ « Ne pense pas à ça… », la consola-t-il. _

_ « J'aurais dû t'écouter Lucius, tu l'avais vu, tu savais qu'on n'aurait pas d'enfants… » _

_ « C'est toi qui as eu raison… », soupira-t-il. « On a essayé, et on ressaiera… L'avenir n'est pas écrit… » _

_Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur les lèvres. _

_ « Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang… » _

_ « Je n'ai pas remercié Severus et mon père… » Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Merde… Severus… il sait pour mon père… » _

_ « Il savait… Ton père lui a lancé un « oubliette »… » _

_ « Tu plaisantes ? » dit elle en fronçant les sourcils, « et toi ? » _

_ « Je lui ai dit que je savais depuis Poudlard… Il a été assez étonné mais il n'a rien fait… il m'a dit de t'embrasser à ton réveil. » _

_Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais elle n'avait pas de force dans les bras. _

_ « Sois sérieuse amour… Dis-moi ce que tu veux… » _

_ « Toi, juste toi… Reste avec moi. »_

_

* * *

_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, à vos plumes pour des reviews !

Je m'essaie au Teaser, attention, c'est pas gagné :

**Chapitre 22 :** Un ange dans la nuit (piré j'adore ce chapitre !)

**1979 :** Eléa se remet doucement de sa fausse couche, alors que Voldemort lui confie une nouvelle mission.

**1997 :** Hermione, Harry et Draco commencent leurs cours de Transplanage tandis que Eléa reçoit la visite inattendue d'un vieil ami ...


	22. Un Ange dans la nuit

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Lowrana :**_Rowy_** Merci ! Evidemment qu'on les mérite les reviews ! A+

Ange d'Iris : **_Rowy_** Merci beaucoup, c'est grâce à ce genre de review que je me sens motivée pour continuer d'écrire et poulette pour continuer de poster ici. La suite arrive, oui. Biz.

Kayna.P :**_Rowy_** Si tu prenais le temps de faire une review détaillée, ce serait drôlement sympa quand même ! Parce que mine de rien, on prend le temps de l'écrire nous cette p de fic ! lol Merci d'avoir au moins laissé un mot. Bisous.

'mione :**_Rowy_** Ouah, heureusement que tu as retrouvé l'adresse, on est sauvé ! Merci à toi. Biz.

Alexandra :**_Rowy_** Oh, une amie d'eily ! Les amis d'eily sont nos amis ! Tu n'aimes pas Malfoy père ou fils ? Ou les deux ? Et pour quelle raison ? Ils ont quand même un rôle important les Malfoy, on espère que tu n'es pas trop blasée, lol ! Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer… Bisous.

Maeva :**_Rowy_** loooooooool Sisi, on va sortir un livre, on fera un meeting à la Fnac pour expliquer et tout, c'est déjà prévu ! Merci !

**Message d'Eléa :** Oui, j'ai mis très longtemps à updater, désolée, mais on continue à écrire, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Merci à tout ceux et celles qui reviewent, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et j'aimerai vraiment que vous soyez plus nombreux, parce que ça nous prend du temps d'écrire mais aussi d'updater (ce site est pas vraiment pratique...)

Enfin, n'hésitez pas, en ces temps Potteresques de venir faire un ptit tour sur notre forum, participer aux théories ou donner vos avis sur les fics, les livres, les films et délirer avec nous ;)

Voilà un de mes chapitres favoris...

Bonne lecture !

Résumé du chapitre 21 :

**1978** : Eléa assiste avec émotion au mariage de Lily et James. Elle danse avec son père, Rémus puis dit adieu à Sirius en lui avouant qu'elle s'en va passer une année en France. Elle doute de sa décision de partir mais se décide à sauter le pas et Lucius lui fait passer une dernière soirée en tête à tête étourdissante… Elle rejoint le lendemain le Ministère, dévastée à l'idée de quitter le sol qui l'a vue naître pour la replonger dans un pays qui lui laisse trop de mauvais souvenirs.

**1997** : Les choses sont très tendues entre Lucius et Eléa alors que cette dernière est obligée de se renforcer en Magie Noire, comme elle l'a promis à Voldemort pour empêcher que Draco et Hermione soient marqués. Pour l'anniversaire de Draco, Hermione l'emmène passer une journée mémorable dans le monde des Moldus, ce qui leur vaudra les remontrances d'Eléa. Harry s'installe à Grimmauld Place et assiste avec une certaine amertume à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Avec leur dispute ouverte, Eléa et Hermione se réconcilient finalement. Draco et Hermione reçoivent des lettres de Poudlard.

**Chapitre 22 : Un ange dans la nuit**

_**W**e shall find peace. We shall hear the angels, we shall see the sky sparkling with diamonds_ – Anton Chekhov

Poudlard, samedi 4 octobre 1997

**L**e mois de septembre s'était éteint doucement et lentement, presque paisiblement, et sans grand événement notable, à part peut-être Neville qui avait fait exploser son chaudron en cours de Potions pour la première fois de la nouvelle année scolaire. Hermione avait déjà suivi deux cours de transplanage pendant que Draco et Harry se préparaient à passer leur examen d'ici peu sous l'œil un peu jaloux de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière s'était promise d'aller remercier le Professeur Dumbledore pour le joli cadeau qu'il lui avait fait pour son anniversaire mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de monter jusqu'à son bureau pour lui faire face. Elle se contentait pour le moment de lui sourire sincèrement quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs et dans la Grande Salle, et le vieux sorcier engageait souvent la conversation pour des motifs futiles alors qu'elle se pliait avec effort et finalement enthousiasme à renouer le dialogue avec son grand-père.

Draco avait insisté pour qu'ils révisent en ce samedi soir mais quand il lui avait dit que Crabbe et Goyle seraient hors de leur vue ce week-end, elle avait haussé les épaules et levé les yeux au ciel sur la blague d'un samedi studieux. Elle était assise sur son bureau, un livre sur ses genoux, et Draco était allongé sur le dos, sur son lit, fixant le plafond tout en l'écoutant, les mains derrière sa tête.

« _Inventé par Alexandre Graham Bell, le téléphone reste l'un des moyens de communication rapide des Moldus puisque réalisé en temps réel…_ Draco ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Ouais… »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils en doutant du niveau d'écoute et de concentration de son petit ami.

« Le truc du ténésonne là… »

« Téléphone Draco, téléphone ! » râla-t-elle en approchant la chaise afin de poser les pieds dessus.

« Ouais, c'est pareil… »

« Connais-tu d'autres moyens de communication chez les Moldus ? » demanda Hermione.

« Euh… Les lettres ! »

« Oui… Tu peux me dire comment elles sont acheminées ? »

« Si je te dis par hibou, j'ai faux, hein ? » sourit Draco en se retournant sur le ventre pour regarder Hermione.

« Y'a des chances, oui… Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Non, et tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Tu t'en fous, oui je sais… », soupira Hermione. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu réviser Draco… Je le sais déjà tout ça. Un autre moyen, oui, non ? »

« Non », répondit Draco alors que son sourire ne fit que s'élargir en scrutant sa petite amie.

« Tu as entendu parler d'Internet ? »

« Non… »

« Quoi ? » demanda finalement Hermione en voyant son air observateur qui l'énerva.

« Tu sais que j'ai une vue intéressante d'ici ? »

Hermione suivit son regard et leva les yeux au ciel en enlevant ses pieds de la chaise. Draco se leva et s'approcha d'elle à pas félins, un sourire prédateur toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il écarta la chaise qui lui bloquait l'accès jusqu'à elle et se planta devant elle, les mains posées sur le bureau de chaque côté d'elle. Il lui vola un baiser avant de prendre le livre qu'elle avait toujours sur ses genoux et il le referma d'un geste sec, le jetant ensuite sur le bureau, derrière elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle oublierait les manuels scolaires. Il fit remonter sa jupe en haut de ses cuisses qu'il caressa doucement tout en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle les entrouvrit, lui laissant un accès à sa bouche dans laquelle il ne tarda pas à y introduire une langue joueuse et taquine. Il la rapprocha de lui en enserrant sa taille entre ses bras et elle mit instinctivement ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'elle pouvait sentir qu'il commençait à être sérieusement excité. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, plongea un instant ses yeux gris voilés par le désir dans les siens avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur les lèvres ; puis, frôlant sa joue, il descendit vers son cou. Elle inclina légèrement la tête, lui donnant un angle facilitant l'accès à sa gorge et elle passa ses mains derrière sa tête où elle put faire courir librement ses doigts au travers de ses cheveux blonds et fins. Il lui enleva son pull puis se débarrassa du sien dans un même mouvement et commença à caresser sa poitrine au travers de son chemisier blanc, lui arrachant quelques murmures impatients. Elle commença à bouger les hanches, rencontrant son entrejambe et il grogna de satisfaction. Il ne tarda pas à se joindre à ses mouvements lascifs et elle ressentit une chaleur proche de la brûlure due à la friction frénétique. Sa respiration s'était considérablement accélérée et ses mains, un instant dirigées vers le centre de son intimité, remontèrent rapidement vers sa chemise et, impatient, il en arracha les boutons qui volèrent dans toutes les directions. Elle ne put retenir un gloussement et il la débarrassa de son soutien gorge, prenant un de ses mamelons durs et dressés dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle déboutonnait son pantalon, tremblante d'excitation. Ils se regardèrent un instant, respirant à un même rythme effréné et ils enlevèrent rapidement les derniers vêtements entravant leurs mouvements, se retrouvant bientôt tous les deux nus. Il revint vers elle et joua à nouveau avec sa poitrine, l'embrassant profondément, tandis qu'elle s'employa à caresser son érection, le faisant grogner dans sa bouche. N'y tenant plus, il l'approcha sur le rebord du bureau et la pénétra sans plus attendre alors qu'elle enserra à nouveau sa taille entre ses jambes, fermant les yeux et savourant enfin le fait de l'avoir au plus profond d'elle. Chaque mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il faisait, de plus en plus rapide, cognait le bureau contre le mur et elle se mit à gémir alors qu'il rencontrait son point le plus sensible de manière répétée. Ils atteignirent finalement une jouissance quasi simultanée mais légèrement en décalé, criant leurs prénoms respectifs, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il caressa son dos humide tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient progressivement leur respiration, Hermione descendit ses mains sur ses fesses fermes et tandis qu'il était toujours en elle, elle commençait à être à nouveau excitée, finalement prête à remettre ça. Elle lui caressa les fesses de manière sensuelle et elle sentit qu'il était à nouveau en train de se durcir en elle. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un temps de réadaptation et de récupération mais il risquait d'être court vu sa réaction immédiate à ses caresses et à son rythme cardiaque qui s'était à nouveau emballé. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle lui sourit de manière suggestive, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de les humidifier et il ne put s'empêcher de l'aider dans sa tâche, passant à son tour sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées avant de finalement l'embrasser passionnément. Il glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses et il s'efforça de ne pas rompre leur union alors qu'il la portait vers le lit. La distance relativement courte facilita la manœuvre et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, lui toujours au-dessus d'elle. Il prit le temps de se délecter de la vue de son corps en sueur et offert, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de ses courbes, sur son estomac et sur ses cuisses l'enserrant fortement. Et alors que son sexe toujours en elle n'avait fait que grossir et se durcir, elle commença à bouger sous lui, réclamant d'avantages d'action et obtenir finalement une deuxième délivrance jouissive. Il accéda à sa requête et se retira presque complètement d'elle avant d'y revenir plus profondément encore, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Il recommença plusieurs fois le processus et bientôt il fut incapable de contrôler un rythme devenu désordonné alors qu'ils jouirent cette fois de manière simultanée. Il s'écroula sur elle, complètement vidé et repu, et elle eut tout à coup du mal à respirer sous son poids écrasant. Il sentit sa respiration saccadée et comprit alors qu'il se dégagea d'elle. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et elle poussa une mèche de ses cheveux collée à son front. Il se retira finalement et se coucha à côté d'elle, se débattant pour qu'ils puissent se réfugier sous les draps. Elle se rapprocha pour se blottir contre lui et il passa un bras possessif et protecteur autour de ses hanches, tandis que de son autre main, il repoussa à son tour ses cheveux collés à son visage. Ils sombrèrent dans un léger sommeil alors qu'aucune parole n'avait été échangée si ce n'était des murmures étouffés et des prénoms criés dans une culmination des sens et sensations au paroxysme d'une émotion innommable.

* * *

Poudlard, mercredi 8 octobre 1997

Le début de semaine avait été plutôt chargé entre les cours de Métamorphoses, d'Histoire de la Magie ou encore de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le mercredi offrait un peu de répit aux élèves et Hermione avait été absorbée par ses devoirs toute la matinée avant de traîner les pieds au cours de Légilimancie de l'après-midi. Il ne s'agissait que de théorie pour le moment et la jeune sorcière n'en était pas mécontente ; elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à son cours de transplanage avec un mal de tête carabinée. Durant l'été, Eléa lui avait raconté ses séances d'entraînement avec Snape et bien qu'elle était fascinée par les possibilités d'une telle maîtrise de l'esprit, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête pour en faire l'expérience concrète.

Elle descendit avec Harry jusque sur le parvis de l'école et ils attendirent le Professeur McGonnagal en profitant des derniers rayons de ce soleil automnal qui déclinait lentement. Elle aperçut Draco accompagné de trois Serpentards, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Vincent Crabbe, et elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre mais il refusa et elle devina que la présence d'Harry près d'elle n'était pas étrangère à sa mauvaise volonté manifeste. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Pansy presque scotchée à Draco mais elle préféra ignorer la vipère brune en détournant le regard. Le Professeur McGonnagal ne tarda pas à arriver et à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, Draco la rejoignit finalement avec un large sourire. Harry se décala d'un pas par réflexe et il fit mine d'écouter attentivement les dernières recommandations du Professeur pour ne pas à avoir à croiser le regard navré de sa sœur.

« Pour les six élèves qui passent l'examen cet après-midi, je rappelle qu'il est absolument interdit de s'entraîner sur le chemin ! Ils seraient exclus sans préavis avec interdiction de passer l'examen pendant cinq ans », avertit McGonnagal.

« Il faudrait être assez kamikaze pour s'entraîner sur le chemin… », marmonna Harry à personne en particulier.

« Ne me dis pas qu'un taré a trouvé l'idée fabuleuse de s'entraîner clandestinement ! » se mit à rire Draco en prenant Hermione par la taille alors qu'ils commencèrent à descendre en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

« Et ne me dîtes pas tous les deux que vous n'avez pas lu le manuel de transplanage ? Chapitre 13, mise en garde et recommandations, l'auteur relate les exploits d'un élève kamikaze, comme tu dis Harry, qui a trouvé l'idée fabuleuse de s'entraîner en chemin justement ! Il s'est retrouvé en plein cœur de Londres, incapable de revenir à son point de départ, ce sont les Aurors qui l'ont ramené à Pré-au-Lard… », expliqua Hermione devant les regards médusés d'Harry et de Draco.

Harry marchait à trois pas du couple enlacé et Hermione fronça les sourcils en l'observant un peu à l'écart. Elle se dégagea un peu de Draco et lui prit la main alors qu'elle l'entraîna pour se rapprocher d'Harry qu'elle attrapa par le bras. Ils marchèrent en silence et elle sentit le malaise entre les deux garçons qui s'ignoraient de manière flagrante alors qu'elle tentait de les avoir pour une fois tous les deux en même temps.

« A quoi vous pensez au moment de transplaner ? » demanda soudainement Hermione tentant de faire la conversation. « Ne répondez pas tous les deux en même temps… », ajouta-t-elle quand les garçons restèrent silencieux.

« Je pense à toi », répondit finalement Draco. « Quelque soit l'endroit que je dois visualiser afin de m'y rendre, je m'imagine que tu t'y trouves et que je t'y rejoins. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est trop chou Draco ! » s'exclama Hermione alors qu'Harry se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire mine de vomir. « J'essaierai ça la prochaine fois ! J'ai trop tendance à vouloir analyser le phénomène et j'ai du mal à me concentrer au bout du compte… Mais le chapitre 6 est pourtant clair, le phénomène est possible que par la stimulation dans notre cerveau de- »

« Stop ! » la coupa Draco. « Je t'en prie bébé, ne nous récite pas ce manuel stupide que je n'ai même pas ouvert ! Si tu veux réussir à transplaner, il faut que tu te concentres et visualises ton point d'arrivée, c'est juste une question de concentration et d'ouverture d'esprit… »

« Ok… Et toi Harry ? »

« Oui et toi Potter ? Une technique particulière ? Tu vois la lumière au bout du tunnel ? » se moqua Draco alors qu'Hermione lui serra plus fort la main en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

« Non, pas de technique particulière… », se renfrogna Harry en tentant de se dégager d'Hermione, en vain.

« Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire concernant l'examen alors, c'est ça ? »

« Aucun souci », acquiesça Harry.

« Les doigts dans le nez », répondit Draco.

« Vous êtes conscients qu'en cas d'échec, je vais me moquer de vous le reste de l'année… »

« On sera deux à se moquer de Potter bébé, t'en fais pas ! » ajouta Draco et cette fois-ci Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hermione et se retint au prix d'un effort considérable pour ne pas frapper Malfoy.

« Tu m'excuseras Hermy mais là, je ne peux plus… On se voit après le cours. »

Harry embrassa Hermione sur la tête et marcha plus vite pour rejoindre un groupe d'élèves qui marchait devant. Hermione lâcha la main de Draco et s'écarta un peu de lui avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les poches de sa cape.

« Ma mère m'a écrit d'Italie bébé, je te l'avais pas dit, ça m'a fait plaisir, elle a vraiment l'air d'aller bien. J'espère pouvoir aller la voir à la fin de l'année », déclara Draco tentant un rapprochement vers sa petite amie.

« Tu es fier de toi ? » rétorqua-t-elle ignorant ses paroles.

« Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si Potter n'a pas le sens de l'humour Hermione ! » se défendit-il.

« Ca ne m'a pas fait rire, je comprends que ça n'ait pas fait rire Harry non plus… »

« Ouais, vous avez le même sens de l'humour dans la famille, ou l'absence d'humour dans ce cas précis… », marmonna-t-il en soupirant. « Tu te fous de ce que je te raconte en plus… »

« Ta mère t'a écrit ? Bien ! Je suis contente pour toi Draco, sincèrement ! »

« Merci, ça fait plaisir… Moi je te soutenais quand tu avais des nouvelles d'Eléa et que tu allais la voir… Mais bon maintenant, c'est le grand amour, donc c'est ok, bien, je suis content pour toi aussi… »

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas encore une fois me disputer avec toi Draco… Parce que de toute manière, comme toujours, il faut que ça aille dans ton sens, comme ça t'arrange et comme tu l'as décidé… On doit te plaindre quand tu es à plaindre, compatir à tes malheurs, se réjouir pour toi quand tu es content, rire de tes blagues et de ton humour suspect qui ne fait visiblement rire que toi… et j'en passe… »

« Je ne vais pas répondre à ça parce que ça va mal finir… », déclara-t-il les dents serrées. « Je ne dirais qu'une chose : ne t'attends pas à ce que Potter et moi, on devienne amis, parce que ça, tu peux être sûre que ça n'arrivera jamais ! »

Et sur ces mots, il shoota dans un caillou le plus fort qu'il le put en enfouissant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de prendre le large alors qu'ils arrivaient à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils entrèrent dans le vieux bâtiment en pierre qui leur servait de local pour ce cours si particulier et un sorcier d'âge moyen, les cheveux en bataille et la robe de sorcier quelque peu de travers, prit la parole en relevant ses lunettes sur sa tête.

« Les six élèves qui passent l'examen avec moi aujourd'hui, veuillez me suivre pendant que les autres suivront exceptionnellement le cours, pour cause d'épreuve pratique de vos camarades, avec le Professeur McGonnagal ! »

« J'espère sincèrement que vous allez réussir, tous les deux… », déclara Hermione à Harry et Draco avant de suivre McGonnagal et les autres élèves.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel quand il se précipita en même temps qu'Harry pour entrer dans la petite salle d'examen et il s'écarta en soupirant pour laisser le Gryffondor entrer avant lui, se retenant de toutes ses forces, en pensant à Hermione, pour ne pas lui faire un croche-pied.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir », déclara l'examinateur en désignant quelques chaises placées le long du mur. « Voilà comment on va procéder : vous allez passer chacun votre tour, vous tirerez un papier sur lequel est inscrit l'endroit de votre destination. Vous transplanerez jusqu'à cet endroit en respectant les règles apprises ainsi que les consignes de sécurité. Là-bas, un sorcier vous réceptionnera et s'assura des bonnes conditions durant le voyage et vous autorisera selon votre démonstration à revenir de la même manière. Vous serez évalués selon les critères énumérés au chapitre 15 du manuel. »

A l'annonce de la référence au manuel, Harry et Draco écarquillèrent les yeux de manière quasi simultanée en gesticulant sur leurs chaises, légèrement mal à l'aise et déstabilisés.

« Bien ! On va donc commencer, chacun votre tour, calmement et sans stress, vous n'avez qu'à refaire les mêmes exercices que la dernière fois et je ne vois pas de souci dans ce groupe-là, vous devriez tous réussir sans problème ! Monsieur Potter, je vous prie, on va commencer par vous. »

Harry se leva nettement moins assuré et décontracté que lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans cette pièce, plutôt confiant. Il tira un papier dans un bocal que l'examinateur lui tendit et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant le parc de l'autre côté du village. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux en vue de se concentrer quand il sursauta en entendant un lourd bruit.

« Désolé », déclara Draco en ramassant son livre, s'efforçant de garder son sérieux.

« Bien », soupira l'examinateur d'un air navré. « Je vois que les rivalités et les plaisanteries n'ont pas changé et qu'elles se répètent d'années en années… Je vous demanderais à tous les cinq de sortir, on va donc procéder de manière individuelle… »

Draco suivit les autres dans le couloir, non sans avoir jeté un regard de défi et un sourire narquois à Harry qui lui rendit un regard foudroyant, empli de haine. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la pièce et une jeune Poufsouffle prit le relais en tremblant des pieds à la tête.

« Alors Potter, tu as eu le temps de cueillir un bouquet de marguerites dans le parc avant de revenir ! La rapidité fait défaut chez toi, il t'a recalé pour ce motif ? Nan parce qu'en feuilletant le manuel rapidement et le fameux chapitre 15 en question, j'ai vu que la rapidité était un des critères de notation… Et vu que sur un balai, tu n'es pas toujours le plus… _vif_, permets-moi de douter de ta réussite… »

« Trop de mots pour me demander si j'ai réussi ou pas hein Malfoy ! Sache que oui, j'ai réussi et j'ai appris aussi que la concision et la simplicité étaient des critères pris en compte et vu que les détours et l'éparpillement sont des qualités que tu possèdes, tu n'as aucune chance Malfoy… », rétorqua Harry avec un regard étincelant.

« Cause toujours, vieux… Moi, contrairement à toi, je m'entraîne depuis l'âge de six ans à transplaner chez moi… Oui, vois-tu, le manoir est assez grand pour se permettre ce genre d'exercice, je n'habitais pas un placard moi… »

« La ferme ! Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ! » rua Harry, tout à coup hors de lui.

« Quoi ? J'ai vu juste, tu vivais réellement dans un placard ! J'ai juste dit ça comme ça ! Tu as dû avoir une enfance enthousiasmante Potter, vraiment ! » se mit à rire Draco. « Orphelin, vivant dans un placard, tu devrais écrire un bouquin, tu ferais un carton à faire pleurer dans les chaumières avec une histoire pareille ! »

« Je n'avais peut-être pas de père mais moi au moins, j'étais sûr comme ça qu'il ne risquait pas de me battre ! » répondit Harry serrant les poings de rage.

Draco cessa de rire et fit un pas en direction d'Harry, les yeux tout à coup sombres et menaçants.

« Ta gueule Potter, mon père ne m'a jamais battu », articula-t-il lentement.

« Ah non ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça alors ? Ah c'est vrai, excuse-moi, ce n'était que de la torture mentale et un bourrage de crâne quotidien en vue d'une idéologie à vomir… »

Draco attrapa soudainement Harry à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui.

« Tu la fermes maintenant ! Je t'interdis de parler de mon père, c'est clair ! »

« Wow oh ! » intervint tout à coup Blaise Zabini, séparant les deux jeunes sorciers. « On se calme les gars ! »

« C'est bon, lâche-moi Zabini ! » cracha Draco. « Ton insigne de Préfet en chef ne te donne pas le droit de mettre tes sales pattes sur moi ! »

« Jaloux Malfoy ? » osa Harry alors que les deux Serpentards lui lancèrent un même regard prédateur.

« Tu la fermes Potter maintenant », l'avertit Blaise.

Sur ces mots, la porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrit et Draco fut appelé à son tour pour passer son examen qu'il réussit sans mal.

Le retour jusqu'à Poudlard se passa ensuite dans un silence religieux, Draco marchant avec les Serpentards loin derrière le groupe, tandis qu'Hermione s'efforçait de comprendre l'attitude renfrognée d'Harry qu'elle ne comprenait pas puisqu'il avait réussi l'examen.

« Tu sais que Parkinson et Crabbe sont quand même sacrément stupides ! Je crois qu'ils ont battu tous les niveaux de la bêtise pouvant exister aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Hermione essayant de dérider Harry. « Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée, Parkinson aurait dû passer l'examen avec vous… enfin vu sa date de naissance en tout cas… Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé… », répondit Harry en fulminant toujours intérieurement.

« Tu ne t'es pas battu avec Draco au moins ? »

Il la regarda un instant et son regard inquiet le força à lui sourire. Il la prit par les épaules, l'attirant à lui et elle passa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas… On change de sujet de conversation, ok ? Raconte-moi plutôt le chapitre que vous avez vu aujourd'hui, je vais t'aider, tu l'auras sans problème ton examen ! » répondit-il et elle accueillit son changement d'attitude avec soulagement, commençant un long monologue sur le cours qu'elle venait de suivre.

Loin derrière, Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa petite amie, enlacée à son pire ennemi, et bien qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient que frère et sœur, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un violent sentiment de jalousie monter en lui, en même temps qu'une rage intérieure qu'il s'efforça de contenir. Il ne protesta même pas et ne rejeta pas Pansy qui lui prit le bras alors qu'elle était en train de lui parler. Mais il n'écoutait pas, bien trop occupé à maudire Harry Potter en serrant les dents et les poings jusqu'à se faire saigner.

* * *

_Londres, mardi 2 octobre 1979_

_Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Eléa avait fait sa fausse couche et elle s'en remettait difficilement, tant physiquement que psychologiquement._

_Lucius passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et essayait de lui changer les idées, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle-même, de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir réussi à garder l'enfant. _

_Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et Severus lui apportait tous les deux jours des potions qui l'aidaient à récupérer. Elle avait réussi à se refaire une santé, mais elle était prise d'une grande mélancolie, se fermant aux autres et passant ses journées au lit, à lire des romans et des grimoires._

_Eilane entra sans bruit dans la chambre, puis sourit en voyant Eléa assise dans son lit, lisant un ouvrage._

_« Je pensais que tu dormais. »_

_« Je me suis réveillée il y a une heure… »_

_« Je t'ai apporté des roses », dit-elle en lui tendant un bouquet de roses blanches ourlées de bleu pâle._

_« Merci, elles sont magnifiques ! » sourit Eléa en portant les roses à son nez._

_Eilane s'assit sur le lit et observa Eléa. Sa peau était encore très pâle, accentuée par ses cheveux sombres qui tombaient sur sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide et semblaient vidés de toute vie._

_« Tu es en colère », dit-elle après quelques minutes._

_« C'est Lui qui t'envoie ? » l'agressa Eléa. « Et qu'est-ce qu'Il veut savoir ? », soupira-t-elle. « Si je suis prête à recommencer ? Si je suis prête pour une nouvelle mission ? »_

_« Pour moi, ça n'a pas d'importance… », reprit Eilane avec douceur. « Je voulais juste parler avec toi, je veux juste t'aider… »_

_« Tu veux m'aider ? » s'emporta Eléa. « Alors renvoie-moi quinze jours en arrière, empêche-moi de participer aux missions, empêche-moi de faire tout ce que j'ai fait, et là peut-être que je serais heureuse ! »_

_« ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'aurais pas perdu l'enfant tu sais… »_

_Une larme coula sur la joue d'Eléa, qu'elle essuya d'un geste brusque._

_« Eléa, il faut que tu te reprennes. Tu vas mieux, Severus m'a assuré que tu étais en bonne santé, tu ne dois pas sombrer ! » l'encouragea la jeune femme aux yeux de bronze._

_« Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt », souffla Eléa._

_« Et plus tu attendras, moins tu te sentiras prête, crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est ! »_

_Eléa leva la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Tu es en vie Eléa, tu auras d'autres enfants… Je sais que ce n'est pas une consolation, mais c'est pourtant la vérité… »_

_« Comment as-tu fait pour t'en remettre ? »_

_« Je ne m'en suis jamais remise », avoua-t-elle. « On oublie avec le temps… et par moments tu y repenses, mais ça fait tellement mal que tu t'occupes pour ne plus l'avoir en tête. »_

_Elle s'installa près d'Eléa dont les larmes avaient repris et la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux._

_« Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard », dit Eléa, « Lucius a vu que nous n'aurions pas d'enfants. Tu crois que j'ai été présomptueuse de vouloir essayer à tout prix ? »_

_« Non, je ne pense pas. Vous vous aimez et il est normal de vouloir un enfant… »_

_« J'aurais dû l'écouter… il savait… », murmura Eléa plus pour elle-même que pour la conversation. « Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait cru vraiment… »_

_« Non, ne dis pas ça ! » coupa Eilane un peu durement. « Tu ne le vois pas parce qu'il te le cache, parce qu'il veut être fort pour toi, mais je peux t'assurer que Lucius a été profondément ébranlé par cette perte, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un homme à tes côtés qui t'aime et qui te soutient, tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. » Elle s'interrompit alors que ses yeux commençaient à rougir. « Ne laisse pas un fossé se creuser entre vous, il souffre, vous devriez en parler. »_

_Eléa la regarda d'un air confus et triste._

_« Parfois dans notre malheur, nous ne remarquons pas celui des autres… », ajouta Eilane, comme pour la déculpabiliser._

_Il y eut un long silence, Eléa s'était séparé d'Eilane et, les yeux dans la vague, comprenait à quel point elle avait été égoïste. Elle pensait à ce que venait de lui dire Eilane quand une question lui vint à l'esprit._

_« Toi et le Maître, vous n'avez jamais voulu d'enfants ? »_

_Elle comprit à l'expression du visage d'Eilane qui se referma instantanément qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû demander une telle chose._

_« Ça c'est une chose qui ne te regarde pas Eléa », dit-elle sèchement en se levant._

_« Je suis désolée… », s'excusa Eléa en lui prenant la main. « Reste… »_

_« Non, je dois y aller, Il m'appelle », reprit-elle, plus douce. « Suis mes conseils Eléa, occupe toi, passe ta colère sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, je ne sais pas… mais continue à vivre… même si c'est dur. »_

_Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Eléa avant de transplaner rejoindre Voldemort. Eléa s'allongea à nouveau, repensant à tout ce qui venait de se dire et sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil agité._

_La nuit était avancée lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par un grincement répétitif._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assit lentement, se frottant les yeux et vit Lucius dans le rocking chair, se balançant lentement, une tasse fumante à la main._

_Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha de lui. Il dormait, sûrement épuisé de la veiller toutes les nuits ou presque._

_Elle enleva délicatement la tasse de ses mains et prit un plaid qu'elle lui mit sur ses genoux. Elle le regarda un instant, il avait l'air si calme, il ressemblait à un ange. Elle s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa sur le front. Au moment où elle se relevait, elle sentit une main glisser dans son dos et l'entraîner vers lui. Elle sourit et s'installa sur ses genoux._

_Ils se balancèrent quelques minutes dans le silence nocturne. La tête sur son épaule, elle avait posé une de ses mains sur son torse et comptait las battements paisibles de son cœur._

_« J'ai été incroyablement égoïste », murmura-t-elle._

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

_« Parce que c'est la vérité… Je n'ai pas pensé à toi… Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que toi aussi, tu avais perdu un enfant… Je ne me suis pas occupée de toi alors que tu étais là jour et nuit pour moi… »_

_Elle sentit la gorge de son amant se serrer, puis il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et elle devina qu'il versait quelques larmes. Il embrassa son cou délicat, puis ses lèvres et il prit son visage dans ses mains pour mieux la regarder._

_« ça va aller amour… On va s'en remettre… »_

_Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, toujours bercés par le rocking chair, puis Eléa se leva pour se coucher, suivie par Lucius qui avait grand besoin d'une nuit réparatrice._

_Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, enfin remplis d'une paix intérieure qu'ils recherchaient depuis des jours._

_

* * *

_

_Grimmauld Place, jeudi 16 octobre 1997_

Presque un mois s'était déroulé depuis la première réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et Eléa pouvait dire qu'elle avait connu comme une accalmie du côté de Voldemort et de ses agressions l'obligeant à continuer à ingurgiter des manuels entiers de Magie Noire. Bien sûr, il l'avait presque séquestrée durant une nuit entière pour avoir un compte rendu de la réunion mais elle n'avait pas menti en lui répétant inlassablement que Dumbledore et l'Ordre ne déployaient pour le moment aucun plan d'action de grande envergure contre lui. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre et pour lui prouver qu'elle était plus que jamais de son côté, elle s'était laissée faire sans protester quand il lui avait transmis une dose impressionnante de toute la Magie Noire qu'il possédait en son sein. Les trois jours qui avaient suivi avait été une torture mais Lucius l'avait veillée jour et nuit, et elle avait connu les semaines suivantes un répit et un repos qui lui laissaient tout de même encore quelques cernes sous les yeux.

Elle était arrivée à Grimmauld Place en fin d'après-midi, en ce jeudi plutôt froid, dans l'intention d'y passer la nuit, avant d'assister à la seconde réunion qui se tiendrait dans la soirée de vendredi. Elle aimait venir des soirées et des nuits dans cette nouvelle chambre alors qu'elle essayait de se réapproprier ses affaires qu'elle redécouvrait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Et puis un peu de distance de temps en temps avec Lucius ne pouvait faire que du bien à leur couple plutôt fusionnel. Ils se retrouvaient après comme s'ils avaient été séparés pendant des mois ! Elle avait presque fini de déballer les derniers cartons. Elle avait passé un temps considérable à admirer ses nombreux livres vieillis par les années et elle avait presque oublié certains titres rares qu'elle possédait et qui lui venaient de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Puis elle avait trouvé avec émotion toutes les vieilles lettres que Lucius lui avait envoyées quand ils étaient jeunes. Elle avait ri en relisant certains passages franchement drôles de son amant qui savait si souvent lui remonter le moral. Elle avait esquissé un sourire significatif en découvrant des lettres entières dévouées à son corps et qui aurait pu faire rougir le plus débridé des libertins. Et elle avait aussi presque pleuré en lisant sa détresse quand ils avaient été séparés si longtemps durant son année passée en France.

Elle s'était finalement assoupie dans son rocking chair, le balancement régulier ayant eu raison de sa fatigue lancinante depuis quelques jours. Le sommeil n'était cependant pas serein, les images étaient agressives et dérangeantes, et son corps étendu en sang qui ne bougeait plus fut comme un électrochoc. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et respira bruyamment en scannant la chambre, se remémorant progressivement l'endroit sécurisé dans lequel elle se trouvait. Son regard s'arrêta en même temps que son cœur et elle fixa un point près de la cheminée. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et de choc, et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche en sentant les larmes qui menaçaient de vouloir s'échapper de ses yeux déjà embués.

« Tu n'es pas réel… », murmura-t-elle essayant en même temps de se convaincre que la vision près de la cheminée ne pouvait être que son imaginaire qui se jouait d'elle.

« Tu le crois vraiment ? Tu peux m'entendre ? Tu peux me voir ? » demanda la vision qui paraissait trop réelle, trop matérielle et trop palpable pour être vraie.

Elle hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment et elle ne put contrôler les quelques larmes qui roulèrent lentement et silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Tu penses donc toujours que je ne suis pas réel ? » continua l'homme, s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un homme…

« Mais ce n'est pas possible… », réussit-elle à articuler. « Tu es mort Sirius… »

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, comme semblant flotter légèrement au-dessus du sol bien que contradictoirement elle pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas. Il s'agenouilla pour être davantage à sa hauteur et lui sourit tendrement d'un air paisible et rassurant. Elle s'enfonça instinctivement au fond de son fauteuil d'un geste protecteur, rassurant et sécurisant tout en ramenant sa couverture, qui avait glissé, sur ses genoux.

« Tu es belle Eléa… Tu n'as pas changé et tu es toujours aussi magnifique… »

Il semblait irradier de l'homme une lumière qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, presque angélique, tandis que ses traits étaient les mêmes que dans son souvenir.

« Tu es quoi au juste ? Un ange ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en dissimulant un sourire sarcastique en pensant qu'elle venait d'associer dans une même pensée Sirius et le concept d'un ange. Il se contenta de lui sourire, se retenant visiblement de rire franchement et ouvertement, et elle crut reconnaître l'espace d'une seconde son air joueur et moqueur.

« Tu dois me répondre s'il te plaît Sirius… Je dois savoir si je dois m'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale. Si on me prend à parler toute seule, je vais finir à Ste Mangouste dans le département des malades mentaux. Tu me diras qu'après seize ans passés à Azkaban, ça ne peut pas être pire mais quand même… J'aimerais autant savoir si je suis en train de rêver, de cauchemarder, ou de délirer, ou si je suis juste très fatiguée et que je ferais bien d'aller me coucher… »

« Je suis un esprit pur Eléa », répondit Sirius avec un air tellement sérieux qu'elle fut forcée de le croire. « Je suis chargé d'aider, de protéger, de guider… Je suis proche de ce que vous pouvez appeler ange gardien… bien que le terme me paraît trop désuet et trop… religieux. Je ne suis jamais loin de toi tu sais, je ne pourrais jamais être loin de toi… Mais vous êtes si difficiles à aider vous humains. Vous vous efforcez de réduire votre malheur plutôt que de construire votre bonheur… Quel gâchis, quelle perte de temps et d'énergie gaspillée pour rien… »

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, refoulant un scepticisme qu'elle déployait quand le mysticisme prenait le pas sur son esprit cartésien. Son esprit aurait dû lui crier de se méfier, de ne pas faire confiance à un mirage qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Son dénuement face à l'inconnu lui aurait valu les remontrances de son Maître s'il avait été là. N'avait-elle pas été entraînée à la méfiance et à la riposte avant toute attaque, même présumée ? Mais elle décida de lui faire confiance. Un esprit pur sous les traits de Sirius ne pouvait être que la providence descendue directement du Ciel vers elle. Elle laissa glisser à nouveau la couverture à ses pieds et ne tenta pas de la récupérer, ou alors elle ne l'avait pas vue et sentie tomber, bien trop absorbée par le miracle devant ses yeux. Elle avança une main timide vers son visage et il se releva, reculant légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas le droit ? » demanda-t-elle avec tristesse. « A moins que je ne puisse pas… Je ne peux pas te toucher Sirius ? »

« Si, mais ça réduirait considérablement mon temps auprès de toi et j'ai tellement de choses à te dire Eléa… »

Une phase d'observation mutuelle se déroula dans un silence contemplatif alors qu'ils se détaillaient précisément. Des flash-back de leur passé commun lui revinrent et Eléa ferma un instant les yeux alors que les images autant douloureuses que joyeuses lui donnèrent légèrement le tournis et un vertige qui semblait l'entraîner dans des abîmes enfouies au plus profond d'elle et d'où elle avait peur de ne pas revenir.

« Merci… », déclara-t-il doucement et elle ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant son regard gris et doux.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour les images, pour les souvenirs, pour tout », répondit-il faisant à nouveau un pas vers elle.

« Je t'ai transmis les flash-back que je viens d'avoir ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air médusé.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Si seulement tu pouvais voir toutes les images que j'essaie de t'envoyer, tous les messages que j'essaie de te faire parvenir… », dit-il avec des regrets dans la voix. « Tous les jours, nous nous efforçons de vous envoyer des messages d'aide et de soutien mais vous êtes tellement centrés sur vous-même… Ecoute tes rêves, écoute tes intuitions plus souvent Eléa… », la pria-t-il en plissant le front, presque suppliant.

« J'ai tellement dû te décevoir, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait tellement de choses… horribles », réalisa-t-elle en frissonnant.

« Mais tu as tellement souffert aussi Eléa… Et regarde ce que tu es devenue aujourd'hui… Tu as la chance d'avoir un père extraordinaire qui te laisse une seconde chance, je suis très fier de te voir à nouveau au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix… »

« Mais tu as vu aussi ce qu'Il m'oblige à faire, ce qu'Il me fait faire, je suis faible, je Lui obéis sans rien dire… », dit-elle alors que les larmes étaient à nouveau en train de monter.

« Sois patiente… »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Quel est le message ? Parce que tu es venu pour ça, pour me délivrer un message, non ? »

« Je suis égoïste aussi… Je voulais te voir, te parler, je vais payer pour ça et pour ce que je vais faire aussi ensuite mais ça en vaut la peine… »

« Ils vous envoient une heure en Enfer pour vous faire payer ? C'est le genre de punition de la maison ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire moqueur en levant les yeux vers l'au-delà.

« Le message n'est pas très éclairant je dois l'avouer… Fais seulement attention à toi Eléa… Je suis vraiment venu de mettre en garde, tu es sur la bonne voie si tu ne t'écartes pas, si tu ne t'éparpilles pas… »

« Aide-moi davantage je t'en prie… »

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, elle s'était assise sur le rebord du fauteuil et il s'agenouilla juste devant elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il leva une main vers elle et elle retint un instant sa respiration.

« Ne bouge surtout pas… », l'avertit-il alors qu'il porta son pouce jusqu'à son front.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit qu'il dessinait quelque chose au milieu de son front, entre ses yeux.

« L'ankh t'aidera », dit-il. « A ton anniversaire… »

« Le quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Tu comprendras, tu te souviendras le moment venu », expliqua-t-il refusant d'éclaircir davantage le mystère pour le moment.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, son visage était toujours près du sien et elle mourrait d'envie de le toucher, d'en tracer les traits du bout des doigts, de l'embrasser…

« Je sais que tu es le parrain d'Harry tu sais… Tu as un message pour Harry ? Il serait content… »

« Non, il ne te croirait pas, il ne te fait pas confiance… »

Elle baissa la tête à l'annonce de la triste vérité et il poursuivit.

« Essaie de comprendre Eléa, c'est normal, tu as ébranlé le modèle familial qu'il s'était construit durant toutes ces années… Il évoluera, il saura, il comprendra… Et tu es sous le secret, ne l'oublie pas ! _Celui qui connaît les mystères de l'au-delà ne doit les révéler à personne sous peine de les oublier…_ » récita-t-il avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

« Je ne veux pas oublier… », souffla-t-elle et elle sentit avec désespoir et faiblesse ses larmes couler à nouveau.

« Regarde-moi Eléa… »

Elle leva la tête et essuya ses larmes avec ses mains en respirant profondément.

« Hermione est une jeune sorcière fabuleuse tu sais Eléa. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une fille aussi incroyable », dit-il sincèrement avec un sourire.

« Je crois qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup », avoua Eléa en lui rendant son sourire, le sien empli de fierté. « J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle soit ta fille… »

« Ne dis pas ça Eléa… L'émotion et la mélancolie te font dire des choses insensées… et tu le sais. Mais c'est réciproque tu sais, j'aimais beaucoup Hermione moi aussi, c'est une jeune sorcière attachante et très douée depuis son plus jeune âge, je lui dois énormément », répondit Sirius en se relevant et se dirigeant lentement à nouveau vers la cheminée.

« Tu dois t'en aller ? » demanda d'un air presque désespéré Eléa en se levant à son tour.

« Oui, mais j'ai encore un peu de temps, dis-moi ce que tu aimerais savoir, j'essaierai d'y répondre… », proposa-t-il en mettant ses mains devant le feu comme s'il avait besoin d'être réchauffé.

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas juste me prendre dans tes bras ? » suggéra-t-elle et il fut surpris de sa requête, s'attendant visiblement plutôt à une avalanche de questions dont il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de répondre pour au moins les trois quarts.

Il semblait considérer sa demande, étudiant son visage devant lequel le feu faisait apparaître des ombres par intermittence.

« Tu ne peux pas… », déclara-t-elle tristement, se rappelant son mouvement de recul quand elle avait voulu le toucher.

« Si, je le peux », dit-il finalement. « Mais l'énergie dépensée est immense, je partirai avant que tu n'aies eu juste le temps de me serrer dans _tes _bras Eléa… », l'avertit-il finalement avec un regard triste.

« Ca ne fait rien… Je ne te reverrai plus après, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais… », répondit-il avec un regard cette fois joueur qu'elle reconnut et qu'elle accueillit avec soulagement.

« Tu as ton visage d'il y a presque vingt ans Sirius… Je ne peux pas voir comment tu étais avant de… avant que tu… »

« Avant que je ne parte ? Si, bien sûr que tu peux le voir… Je ne voulais pas te perturber en apparaissant avec ce visage, j'avais peur que tu ne me reconnaisses pas… »

Elle hocha la tête avec un regard significatif et il rayonna en riant un peu tout en changeant de visage qui vieillit en un instant. Elle observa silencieusement le nouveau Sirius qu'elle avait devant les yeux et il vit avec une mine un peu inquiète ses yeux devenir à nouveau humides.

« Déçue ? »

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement et quand il ouvrit ses bras, elle s'y réfugia en un instant, l'enlaçant à son tour alors qu'elle fut presque certaine d'entendre les battements de son cœur bien qu'elle savait que c'était impossible. Ses bras l'entourant semblaient être comme une immense paire d'ailes autour d'elle, elle pouvait presque sentir la douceur des plumes contre sa peau. Elle ne pouvait se méprendre sur son parfum qu'elle reconnut, mélangé à une fraîcheur qui l'apaisa aussitôt, semblant vouloir éloigner ses démons et ses mauvais rêves l'espace d'une seconde. Une chaleur s'était propagée dans son corps et elle savait que ce n'était pas l'effet du feu qui crépitait joyeusement devant elle. C'était un autre type de chaleur, celle qui réchauffe sans brûler, celle qui apaise sans éteindre, celle qui illumine sans éblouir…

« Je t'aime Sirius, je t'ai toujours aimé… »

« Je t'aime aussi Eléa. Je t'ai toujours aimée aussi, et je t'aimerai toujours… »

Elle sentit un amour indescriptible la submerger et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était seule dans sa petite chambre, debout près du feu de cheminée et quelque peu désorientée. La vision de son cauchemar était encore trop vivide sans son esprit et le souvenir de son corps ensanglanté et immobile la fit frissonner. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, de dormir durant une nuit entière d'un sommeil vraiment réparateur et sans cauchemar aucun. Tant pis si les rêves ne viendraient pas les remplacer, elle ne voulut pas tenter le diable et but une potion pour dormir tandis qu'elle se réfugia dans son lit en soupirant. Elle porta une main à son front en s'endormant et elle sombra en espérant qu'un ange la veillerait.

* * *

Londres, samedi 6 octobre 1979

_Eléa allait beaucoup mieux et était même sortie de chez elle, flânant sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle avait ensuite vu Lily et ses autres amis qui s'étaient montrés désolés pour l'épreuve qu'elle venait de passer et ils avaient essayé de lui remonter le moral._

_Elle avait aussi ressenti le besoin de faire un grand ménage chez elle, et pas de façon magique, cela lui avait pris un après-midi mais elle s'était sentie beaucoup mieux ensuite. _

_Elle était maintenant assise sur le canapé, jouant nerveusement avec une longue mèche de cheveux qu'elle entortillait autour de son index. Lucius sortit de la chambre et sortit un appareil photo avec lequel il la photographia alors qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas remarqué sa présence. Au déclic du mécanisme, elle eut un léger sursaut et se tourna, étonnée, vers son amant._

_« Je viens de l'acheter, il fallait que je l'inaugure avec mon modèle favori… », expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Qu'est devenu l'ancien ? » s'étonna-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui à pas félins._

_« Il a lâché… », dit-il platement en la prenant dans ses bras._

_« Tu m'étonnes, tu aurais dû être photographe… »_

_« Tu as raison, j'imagine la tête de mon père… » _

_Ils rirent en cœur avant de s'embrasser tendrement._

_« Tu as l'air nerveuse… », s'inquiéta-t-il._

_« Oui, j'appréhende un peu cette entrevue avec le Maître, tu as une idée de la mission qu'il veut me confier ? »_

_« Non, pas la moindre, pourtant j'ai essayé… »_

_Ils se séparèrent et Eléa attrapa un châle noir avec lequel elle se couvrit les épaules en soupirant. Lucius la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, puis ils transplanèrent vers le Manoir des Jedusor._

_

* * *

_

_Grimmauld Place, vendredi 17 octobre 1997_

Eléa s'était réveillée avec une étrange sensation, elle avait passé une bonne nuit, sans cauchemar ou vision insupportable et elle pouvait même dire qu'un bien-être l'avait envahi alors qu'elle sirotait son thé bien chaud au coin du feu. Puis, alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux d'un air pensif dans la salle de bain, elle s'était subitement souvenue de son rêve. Elle avait rêvé de Sirius et il était venu pour lui dire combien il l'aimait. Elle étouffa un petit rire en songeant au fait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle raconte ça à Lucius si elle ne voulait pas une crise de jalousie mémorable et un regard mauvais pendant plusieurs jours. Elle s'observa de plus près dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils en portant sa main à son front. Elle traça du contour de l'index une anse au milieu de son front, entre ses deux yeux, et resta un instant perplexe avant de finalement sortir de la salle de bain en vitesse et fouiller dans ses cartons frénétiquement. Elle mit en moins de deux heures un bazar indescriptible dans la petite pièce et poussa un petit cri victorieux en trouvant enfin la petite boîte ovale tant recherchée. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et observa quelques secondes ses trésors avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle en sortit un petit pendentif qu'elle plaça dans le creux de sa main en se remémorant les circonstances de son acquisition. La petite croix fine en or blanc scintillait toujours autant et elle en appréciait autant la discrétion que la finition parfaite qui en faisait un bijou à part. Elle songea à l'ajouter à sa chaîne autour de son cou mais elle réfléchit en songeant aux réactions que l'affichage d'un tel objet religieux, presque ostentatoire, pourrait provoquer au manoir, et elle opta pour une chaîne de cheville dans laquelle elle glissa la petite croix avant de l'attacher autour de sa cheville droite. Satisfaite, elle jeta un regard navré au désordre qu'elle venait de mettre et elle fit une petite grimace quand son estomac se mit à grogner pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait sauté l'heure du déjeuner.

Elle descendit pieds nus, à pas feutrés, jusqu'à la cuisine et sursauta en étouffant un cri quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec apparemment un membre de l'Ordre aussi affamé qu'elle.

« Rémus… Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles… » dit-elle en portant une main à sa poitrine dans l'espoir d'arrêter son cœur qui s'était subitement emballé.

« Pareil ! » répondit Lupin en reprenant ses esprits. « Tu as de la chance qu'on ne soit pas une nuit de pleine lune, la transformation aurait été instantanée ! »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire amusé avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas maîtrisé tes mutations après toutes ces années ? »

« Si, rassure-toi… Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles dans cette maison ! Mon dernier voyage au Tibet a été salvateur pour tout avouer. »

Elle acquiesça avant de jeter un regard empli de convoitise à l'assiette que Rémus tenait d'une main et qu'il n'avait heureusement pas lâchée en tombant par surprise sur Eléa.

« Tu as faim ou je me trompe ? » se mit-il à rire en voyant ses yeux déborder dans son plat.

« J'ai très faim, c'est vrai… », avoua-t-elle ne quittant pas le plat de pâtes sous ses yeux.

« Cadeau », dit-il lui tendant son assiette.

« Oh non, c'est gentil Rémus, je vais me faire quelque chose ! » s'exclama-t-elle entrant dans la cuisine en scrutant les environs avec un air dubitatif.

« Elles sont chaudes, régale-toi, ça me fait plaisir, je vais en refaire », insista-t-il la faisant asseoir et lui donnant son assiette.

« C'est pas que je ne sais pas cuisiner, mais je ne connais pas vraiment la maison et je… je… », bafouilla-t-elle en observant Rémus qui commençait à s'activer dans la cuisine.

« Au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire Eléa, tu ferais bien de manger ce plat de pâtes avant qu'il ne refroidisse… », déclara d'un air amusé Rémus. « Tu n'as vraiment pas changé… »

« Hey ! Comment je dois le prendre ! » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air outré.

« Mange ! » soupira-t-il en faisant bouillir de l'eau d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elle esquissa à son tour avec un sourire amusé et commença à se restaurer avec appétit. En moins de cinq minutes et aidé de la magie pour accélérer le processus, Rémus avait confectionné un autre plat de spaghettis à la bolognaise comme un professionnel.

« Vraiment délicieux ! » accorda Eléa en léchant l'assiette pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

« Je vois ! » s'exclama Rémus en riant avant à son tour de commencer à manger.

« Tu as fait une halte par l'Italie en revenant du Tibet ou quoi ? »

« Non, mais c'est tentant. C'est un pays qui doit valoir le coup qu'on s'y arrête », répondit-il et Eléa acquiesça avant d'ajouter malicieusement :

« Au moins rien que pour voir la tête de l'amant de Narcissa ! »

« Oh ! » s'arrêta un instant Rémus en écarquillant les yeux, sa fourchette suspendue au-dessus de son assiette.

« Et oui mon cher Rémus, la vie réserve parfois quelques surprises bienvenues ! »

« Et Lucius ? Sa fierté n'en a pas pris un coup ? »

« Oh la ! » répondit Eléa en levant les yeux au ciel. « Le mot est faible… »

« Je vois… Tu n'as pas changé, il n'a pas changé non plus… »

« Et _tu_ n'as pas changé non plus Rémus. Je tiens à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Hermione, elle m'a raconté et je suis touchée par ta gentillesse envers elle, sincèrement… »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'était normal. Hermione est une jeune sorcière attachante, vraiment douée, qui a subi des coups durs et qui avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de soutien. L'aider m'a vraiment fait plaisir. »

Eléa acquiesça avec un petit sourire tout à coup triste.

« Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance… Mais sache que je ne ferai rien pour la faire souffrir davantage, je m'en veux déjà tellement… Elle a dû surmonter des choses difficiles par ma faute et je veux à présent qu'elle soit heureuse et c'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui, tout ce que je fais, c'est pour Hermione, Rémus. »

« Je comprends. J'ai envie de te faire confiance Eléa mais excuse ma méfiance … Le passé et ses turpitudes m'ont appris et m'ont obligé à davantage de suspicion », expliqua Rémus avec un air concerné.

« Je sais. Je n'oublie pas le passé non plus tu sais. Il me hante chaque jour et le visage d'Hermione me rappelle douloureusement tout ce que j'ai manqué, de sa vie, de ma vie… Et dans les yeux d'Harry, je revois Lily et c'est difficile aussi, elle était ma meilleure amie Rémus. »

« J'essaierai de me rappeler tout ce que tu viens de me dire aujourd'hui, si un jour je dois m'en resservir… », déclara Rémus en se levant et débarrassant les assiettes.

« Grave-le alors. Grave bien tout ce que je t'ai dit parce que c'était sincère. Et promets-moi de me le rappeler quand tu me jetteras le sort impardonnable qui me condamnera pour avoir failli à ma parole… », rétorqua Eléa avec un sérieux qui sidéra Lupin.

« Ne dis pas ça… », souffla-t-il.

« Si Rémus. Si je dois faire un jour quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à Hermione ou même à Harry, promets-moi que tu m'en empêcheras, par tous les moyens… »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Tu ne feras jamais quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à Hermione, Eléa ; tu l'aimes trop pour ça. »

« Je suis dangereuse Rémus. Mon père a dû assez te le répéter. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qui se passe là-bas, de tout ce qu'Il me fait faire… Promets-le moi », insista Eléa en détachant chaque syllabe tout en fixant Rémus de son regard bleu translucide.

« C'est promis. »

Elle acquiesça, se leva et retourna d'un pas tranquille dans sa chambre, laissant un Lupin perplexe devant l'évier de la cuisine. Elle scruta sa chambre un instant avant d'y remettre de l'ordre par quelques coups habiles et agiles de baguette magique. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un carton à défaire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir mais à première vue, beaucoup de paperasse inutile risquait de faire un aller simple dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle regarda la pendule au-dessus de la cheminée et décida de transplaner jusqu'à Little Hangleton avant la réunion. Elle attrapa son carton dans ses bras et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans le hall du manoir des « jeux du sort ». Un léger vertige la fit vaciller et Lucius lui rattrapa de justesse son carton. Elle était incapable de l'expliquer mais le fait de transplaner lui donnait toujours ce léger tournis quand elle arrivait à destination. Il lui porta son carton jusqu'à leur chambre et le posa sur son bureau avant d'en observer le contenu d'un air curieux.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement en désignant le carton.

« Quelques affaires qu'il me reste à trier », répondit-elle d'un air absent.

« La réunion a été annulée ? »

« Non, non, mais j'ai un peu de temps, alors j'en ai profité pour ramener ça… »

« Tu peux m'avouer que je te manquais tu sais Eléa… », déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle lui lança un regard en biais et il l'attrapa rapidement et un peu brusquement par le bras l'attirant à lui avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser féroce. Il relâcha son étreinte et passa ses mains dans son dos, la caressant plus doucement et tendrement tandis qu'elle l'enlaça à son tour, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux.

« J'ai vu le Maître ce matin… », continua Lucius et il sentit Eléa se raidir légèrement. « Il y a du nouveau Eléa, des découvertes intéressantes concernant nos desseins… »

« Ne me raconte pas, s'il te plaît Lucius, je ne veux pas savoir pour le moment… », le pria-t-elle regrettant tout à coup d'être revenue avant la réunion.

« Pourquoi ? Tu seras forcée de leur raconter sinon ? Vos séances se déroulent sous Veritaserum ? »

« Non Lucius », répondit-elle sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Mais je ne suis pas censée être là, chaque chose en son temps. »

« Le Maître veut te voir », trancha enfin Lucius, gagnant la fenêtre d'un pas lent avant d'allumer une cigarette.

« Et bien, il me verra quand je serai revenue de Grimmauld Place, après la réunion de l'Ordre. J'ai comme l'impression que je n'aurais pas dû repasser… », dit-elle amèrement en secouant la tête devant l'attitude déconcertante de son amant. « Si le Maître ne respecte pas les clauses de notre contrat et qu'il ne joue pas le jeu, ce n'est- »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Eléa ! » éclata soudainement Lucius la faisant sursauter. « Tu connais tes priorités ! Le Maître veut te voir, puisque tu es là, vas-y, point barre, pas de discussion ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu te permets de contester ses ordres ! »

« Va te faire foutre Lucius ! » répliqua-t-elle tout à coup hors d'elle. « Et toi, depuis quand est-ce que _tu_ me donnes des ordres sous couvert du Maître ! Oui, j'étais venue pour te voir, parce que tu me manquais et que je voulais entendre ta voix et être dans tes bras avant d'aller assister à cette foutue réunion, mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard quand tu t'y mets ! »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et se réfugia dans le petit salon, claquant une seconde porte derrière elle avant de s'appuyer d'un air agacé contre la porte close. Elle leva soudainement la tête et pâlit en croisant son regard turquoise alors qu'il avait l'apparence séduisante d'un homme beau et en pleine force de l'âge.

« Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu viendrais si rapidement vers moi… », déclara-t-il visiblement surpris de sa présence.

« En fait, je… je n'ai pas vraiment de temps, je ne suis pas censée être là et j'allais partir… », bafouilla Eléa se retournant dans l'intention de sortir au plus vite de l'endroit devenu tout à coup trop confiné.

Il fut plus rapide qu'elle et elle n'entendit pas ses pas, pas plus qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était déplacé physiquement. Mais il avait à présent une main contre la porte toujours close et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou. Elle frissonna et se retourna pour lui faire face, troublée par le regard bleu perçant qui la fixait avec avidité. Elle était coincée, réellement prise au piège, et elle se résigna psychologiquement à devoir écouter ce qu'avait à lui dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait plus que des choses à lui dire, et elle aurait dû se méfier davantage des paroles de son amant. Elle allait regretter d'être repassée par le manoir maudit mais elle se força à soutenir son regard en levant la tête d'un air digne.

« Le Rituel est finalement au point Eléa », commença-t-il en traçant du contour de son index les lignes de son visage. « Il a été finalisé et avant de le mettre en œuvre, il faut que tu accélères de ton côté tes capacités… »

« Quel rituel ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Lucius ne t'a encore rien dit ? Le Rituel de la Carte naturellement voyons ! Mais on verra ça plus tard… Il faut que tu te renforces en Magie Noire Eléa, tu es loin des capacités que tu devrais avoir, je trouve même que tu ne suis pas assidûment les règles établies, le temps est notre allié mais aussi notre pire ennemi Eléa, et tu lui laisses prendre une avance qui me déplaît… »

« Je vous assure, Maître, que mes connaissances et mes aptitudes se sont considérablement accrues ces dernières semaines, je supporte bien toutes mes séances et je ressens réellement le changement en moi… », tenta de se justifier Eléa alors que Voldemort faisait courir son regard sur tout son corps.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant Eléa… Il y a des manuels sur ces étagères que tu n'as même pas ouverts… »

Sa voix était trop douce et calme pour la rassurer et elle s'apprêtait à affronter une tempête qu'elle s'efforçait de retarder à défaut d'éviter.

« Je le ferai Maître… Tous ces livres seront en moi d'ici peu… »

« D'ici peu n'est pas une donnée temporelle acceptable Eléa. J'ai apporté un nouveau bijou en fait aujourd'hui, c'est cette raison qui m'a amené à découvrir tous ces grimoires inexplorés sur les étagères… »

Il s'éloigna l'espace d'une seconde pour se saisir d'un petit livre qu'il avait déposé sur la table et elle en profita pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte, s'apercevant sans surprise qu'elle était verrouillée magiquement. Transplaner n'était évidemment pas une échappatoire envisageable et elle fut surprise par la poigne qui la saisit brutalement par les cheveux.

« Je vais te faire bouffer ce livre Eléa », déclara-t-il avec un calme toujours aussi saisissant et elle étouffa un cri de surprise. « Si tu n'es pas suffisamment autonome pour gérer ton apprentissage, il va te falloir un Maître organisant tes enseignements et j'ai décidé de superviser ton planning vois-tu… »

« Maître… Je suis attendue à l'Ordre du Phénix, je ne peux pas arriver là-bas avec un niveau sensible et trop élevé de Magie Noire dans le sang, ils vont forcément le remarquer… », plaida-t-elle bien qu'elle savait la manœuvre inutile.

« On était d'accord Eléa ! » s'écria subitement Voldemort, élevant la voix. « Ta présence auprès de moi et tes actions pour notre cause restent ta priorité ! »

Il la tira brutalement par les cheveux l'amenant au centre de la pièce et elle se mit à crier alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle allait subir.

« Non ! Par pitié non ! Je promets de rester enfermée ici tout le week-end mais non, pas maintenant ! »

« Ca, c'est moi qui décide ! »

Le livre à ses pieds s'illumina soudainement et il en saisit le contenu d'un geste de la main, riant dangereusement alors qu'un fluide s'insinuait dans ses veines. Il se frotta quelques secondes les mains et Eléa tenta vainement une dernière fois de se débattre. Il l'attrapa à nouveau par les cheveux et saisit sa tête dans ses mains devenues tout à coup si larges qu'elle se demanda si son imagination n'était pas en train de se jouer d'elle. Il appliqua ses pouces sur son front, entre ses yeux, et commença la passation de toute la Magie Noire qu'il voulait qu'elle intègre en un temps record. Elle commença à trembler alors qu'une chaleur était en train de l'envahir, une puissance grandissante la faisait se sentir le centre du monde, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi en cet instant pour avaler davantage de cette matière aphrodisiaque et excitante. Puis, le trop plein prit le relais et quand le dégoût et la bile lui montèrent à la gorge, elle sut que l'overdose était en train de la guetter. Elle se mit à hurler et elle ouvrit subitement les yeux dans l'intention de résister et lui montrer toute sa détermination. Au moment où ses paupières s'ouvrirent, ce fut Voldemort qui se mit à crier et elle ne comprit pas la colère et la soudaine frustration qu'elle put lire dans les yeux de son Maître, yeux qui étaient en train de devenir à nouveau rouges.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », cria-t-il, stupéfait. « Qui t'a fait ça Eléa ? »

L'incompréhension devait se lire sur son visage puisqu'il ne poursuivit pas ses interrogations. Le visage beau, jeune et séduisant était en train de se transformer en celui du monstre qu'elle connaissait. Les crevasses et les cicatrices étaient en train de se dessiner sous les yeux ébahis d'Eléa, la pâleur sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installa et l'humanité quitta complètement la créature devant elle. Le souffle court, le sang brûlant, le cœur battant, et l'énergie à son paroxysme dans une explosion de ses sens, eurent raison d'Eléa et les ténèbres la capturèrent alors qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

* * *

Little Hangleton, samedi 6 octobre 1979

_Une dizaine de Mangemorts étaient déjà présents et travaillaient sur des parchemins éparpillés de toute part. Il entrèrent dans les appartements même du Maître et elle avançait dans ce lieu inconnu avec une certaine curiosité mêlée à la peur. Eilane était avec Lui, assise sur le bureau d'acajou qui meublait une partie du salon. Ils s'agenouillèrent avant de prendre place sur les deux sièges en face de Voldemort. Eléa jeta un œil indiscret à la petite pièce à gauche qui semblait contenir des livres anciens et autres parchemins sûrement précieux._

_Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer lorsque le Lord parla enfin._

_« Il y a quelques semaines, je t'ai parlé d'une mission à te confier et il est temps maintenant de la mette à exécution. »_

_Eléa écoutait, silencieuse, et finalement inquiète de ce qu'il allait lui demander. Inquiète car elle allait être obligée de le faire, inquiète de ne pas être à la hauteur et de le décevoir._

_« Je veux que tu rentres à l'Ordre du Phénix. »_

_La phrase résonna dans son esprit qui soudainement s'était vidé pour se remplir presque immédiatement de questions, de doutes et de peur. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux et sa respiration se fut plus rapide sous le coup de la panique qui l'étreignait._

_Elle secoua la tête tout en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles et seul un « Non » sec et décidé lui échappa._

_Il la regarda, glacial._

_« Non, je ne peux pas... Je… » Elle regarda Lucius dont l'expression inquiète la troubla. « Je ne peux pas, vous m'en demandez trop… »_

_« Tu es la mieux placée pour y rentrer et j'ai besoin d'un agent double. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que nos dernières missions n'ont pas été de complètes réussites… »_

_« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas trahir mes amis… »_

_« Tes amis seraient plus importants que la cause ? » coupa-t-il, « plus importants que ton Maître ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça… », murmura Eléa dont la confusion faisait peu à peu place à la colère._

_« Bien », conclut-il avec un rictus. « Dans ce cas, mets-toi au travail dès cette semaine… », ajouta-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil._

_« Mais comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive ? » s'emporta Eléa. « Vous croyez qu'ils vont m'accorder leur confiance comme ça ? Ils se sont toujours méfié de moi, ils connaissent mes convictions, ils… »_

_« Invente, improvise… Marius m'a plusieurs fois loué tes talents de comédienne… »_

_« Le contexte était différent, en France personne ne me connaissait… »_

_« Cesse de chercher des excuses ! » s'exclama Voldemort de sa voix trop aiguë, « tu rentres à l'Ordre, et par n'importe quel moyen. Entendu ? »_

_Eléa déglutit difficilement avant d'articuler un « Oui Maître » pas très convaincant._

_Il la dévisagea quelques minutes, avant de lui faire comprendre que sa présence n'était plus souhaitée et elle laissa Lucius en présence du couple Noir._

_Elle marcha nonchalamment dans le Manoir investi par les Mangemorts. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle._

_« ça va ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Oh Sev', si tu savais ce qu'Il me demande… », souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes._

_Il la prit dans ses bras et l'attira dehors, loin du regard indiscret de Bellatrix qui les épiait non loin de là._

_Elle lui raconta alors l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le Maître et fondit en larmes. Il la réconforta et lui avoua ne pas souhaiter être à sa place, le rôle « d'agent double » étant vraiment difficile à assumer. Il lui assura de son amitié et la laissa un moment seule pour qu'elle se calme avant que le Maître ne sorte de ses appartements._

_Il s'était écoulé un bon quart d'heure avant que l'agitation du Manoir ne se calme à l'approche de Voldemort. Eléa resta dans le jardin, ne se sentant pas capable de rester dans la même pièce que Lui car à cet instant même, elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il lui demandait. _

_Elle ne cessait de broyer du noir lorsqu'elle se figea en sentant une présence près d'elle. Sa présence._

_« Tu me déçois… »_

_Elle se tourna vers lui pour affronter son regard mais ne put l'empêcher de lire en elle. Il eut un rire glacial._

_« Serait-ce de la colère ? Non… de la haine », siffla-t-il. « Tu n'es pas censée éprouver ce genre de sentiment face à moi… de la crainte, oui, peut-être », dit-il en s'approchant d'elle dangereusement, « un serviteur n'est-il pas censé aimer son Maître ? »_

_« Aimer ? » cracha Eléa. « Que connaissez-vous de l'amour ? »_

_Le mot de trop. Il fut si rapide qu'elle ne réalisa pas de suite. Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, une main serrée sur sa gorge. Dans le Manoir, tout se fit silencieux et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux._

_« Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? Ton arrogance fera ta perte ! Je te rappelle que j'ai droit de vie ou de mort sur toi ! » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle suffoquait sous sa main puissante qui l'étranglait. « Tu m'appartiens et tu me dois allégeance. Tu accompliras cette mission, sinon tu y perdras gros, je peux te l'assurer, quitte à perdre un de mes meilleurs éléments… »Son regard se dirigea vers Lucius, puis revint se planter dans les yeux rougis d'Eléa, terrorisée._

_Il enleva enfin sa main et Eléa put enfin respirer normalement, elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa gorge endolorie._

_« Ne t'avise pas de me décevoir une nouvelle fois Eléa ! » ordonna-t-il alors qu'Eilane venait le rejoindre pour essayer de calmer le jeu. « Et par l'Enfer, remets-toi à la Magie Noire ! Tu as l'air aussi forte qu'une première année, je n'aime pas m'entourer de faibles ! » cracha-t-il._

_Il tourna les talons et laissa Eléa, les larmes aux yeux, dans le jardin. Eilane lui jeta un regard à la fois compatissant et inquiet avant de suivre son amant. Elle les vit disparaître, suivis de quelques Mangemorts et de Lucius et Severus qui bouillaient de ne pas pouvoir la rejoindre. Bellatrix les suivit aussi, un sourire radieux et malveillant plaqué sur le visage._

_Eléa sentit une colère monter en elle et se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans le Manoir. Elle prit son châle d'un geste sec et transplana vers son appartement où elle s'écroula contre la baignoire en pleurs._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sembla se calmer et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était très pâle et ses yeux étaient rougis de larmes et de vaisseaux sanguins qui avaient sûrement explosés sous la pression du Maître. Une marque rouge virant au violet entourait sa gorge fine et elle éclata à nouveau en pleurs. Soudain, elle se figea devant son reflet, semblant ne pas reconnaître la jeune femme faible et fragile qui pleurait devant elle. Elle fut remplie d'une colère et d'une haine incommensurable et d'une main, jeta au sol tout ce qui était au-dessus du lavabo et ses bouteilles de parfum se brisèrent avec fracas. Elle saisit le verre dans lequel était rangée sa brosse à dent et le jeta violemment contre le miroir qui se brisa sous la force de son geste. _

_Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et fouilla dans ses grimoires avant de prendre, triomphante, un vieux livre usé et de passer une main fébrile sur la couverture. Elle l'ouvrit et psalmodia des paroles qu'elle connaissait pratiquement par cœur. Un souffle chaud envahit rapidement la pièce et des volutes de fumées noires montèrent du sol et l'entourèrent. Elle resta un instant debout, comme dans une transe avant que la fumée ne disparaisse, comme aspirée par le corps d'Eléa._

_Elle reposa le livre lentement, comme si chaque geste était au ralenti. Frissonnant, ses vêtements s'allongèrent, se transformèrent en une robe étroite, noire, les manches longues couvrant ses bras dénudés. Elle ferma ses yeux dilatés et inspira profondément, puis elle prit une carte d'Angleterre et pointa au hasard une ville vers laquelle elle transplana immédiatement._

_

* * *

_

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer Eléa qui se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Elle marcha sur les débris de verres qui jonchaient le sol et commença à se laver frénétiquement les mains sous une eau brûlante._

_« Tu sais qu'il y a des formules pour ça ? » dit une voix grave dans l'embrasure de la porte._

_« Je préfère le faire moi-même… »_

_« Où étais-tu ? On s'est fait beaucoup de souci… »_

_« Ah oui ? » Elle eut un petit rire moqueur, puis reprit en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Je te l'ai dit, je me faisais du souci, je suis resté pour t'attendre. »_

_« Je suppose que Lucius est avec sa femme ? » trancha-t-elle._

_Il ne répondit pas._

_« Où étais-tu Eléa ? »_

_« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ça fera la une… » dit-elle amèrement._

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller seule, tu te rends compte si un membre de l'Ordre t'avait vue ? »_

_« ça va… » s'agaça-t-elle. « je suis là, je suis vivante non ? »_

_Elle s'approcha de lui lentement pour finir les mains sur son torse, un sourire en coin. Il caressa son visage doucement et dégagea les mèches qui le couvraient par endroit et observa ses yeux encore dilatés avec inquiétude._

_« Depuis combien de temps tu es dans cet état ? »_

_« J'en sais rien… qu'importe », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Elle s'approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en mettant ses bras autour de son cou._

_« Arrête ça… » Il la repoussa doucement mais fermement alors qu'elle lui jeta un regard noir._

_« Si tu n'as pas envie de passer la nuit ici, alors tu peux partir Severus, je me débrouillerai toute seule », dit-elle sèchement._

_« Tu vas être malade demain… »_

_« C'est pour ça que c'est maintenant que j'ai envie de prendre mon pied… » dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un gamin._

_« Pas avec moi, désolé… »_

_« Tu l'as déjà trompée de toute manière… » siffla-t-elle._

_« La situation était différente… » dit-il d'un ton las._

_« Alors va t'en », bouda-t-elle._

_Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle s'était déshabillée et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Severus détailla sa silhouette avantageuse puis résistant à la tentation secoua la tête avant de reprendre ses affaires et de transplaner._

_Elle fit disparaître les vestiges de sa colère d'un geste gracieux de la main et fit couler un bain tout en pestant contre Severus, Lucius et les hommes en général._

_

* * *

_

_Grimmauld Place, vendredi 17 octobre 1997_

Les conversations étaient animées et s'entrecroisaient dans une ambiance plutôt détendue. Tonks écoutait d'un air résigné Maugrey Fol Œil lui rabâcher pour la troisième fois de la journée combien elle avait manqué de prudence ces derniers jours en remplissant ses missions en solitaire. Le Professeur Dumbledore observait l'assemblée avec un regard bienveillant quand il n'était pas attendrissant en s'attardant sur Harry et Hermione. Le Professeur Snape soutenait sa tête d'une main, tapotant de l'autre sur la table alors qu'il s'impatientait en songeant à la pile de copies qu'il avait encore à corriger. Afin d'échapper aux ruades de Maugrey Fol Œil, Tonks fit mine d'intéresser Lupin à un dossier en lui demandant son avis. Ce dernier lui sourit amicalement et la sauva de son supérieur en l'entreprenant dans une discussion sur les techniques d'investigation. Le Professeur McGonnagal souleva finalement un point particulièrement intéressant qui suscitait l'interrogation chez tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Albus, vous pensez qu'Eléa va finalement venir ce soir ? »

La plupart des regards se tournèrent vers le Directeur qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre.

« Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne vienne pas Minerva… »

« Elle a tout de même à présent une heure de retard », fit remarquer la Directrice des Gryffondors avec un brin de reproche dans la voix. Elle leva un œil en direction de la pendule avant de retourner un regard significatif au vieux sorcier.

« Elle était là en début d'après-midi en tous cas », fit observer Rémus comme venant à la rescousse de l'intéressée.

« Comment était-elle ? » demanda Arthur Weasley.

« Elle allait bien, nous avons discuté un petit moment, elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller bien… »

« Elle est peut-être repassée tout simplement par le manoir… », déclara Emmeline Vance en haussant les épaules.

« Vous pensez que Voldemort l'aurait rappelée subitement ? Peut-être qu'un danger plane ! » commença à dramatiser Maugrey Fol Œil. « Une vigilance constante s'impose ! Et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit du cas difficile et tendancieux de cette jeune personne ! »

Tonks grinça des dents à l'annonce du message d'alerte favori de son supérieur et Rémus étouffa un rire en s'apercevant de l'exaspération de la jeune Auror.

« Je suis inquiète… », avoua Hermione prenant enfin la parole avant de baisser la tête. « Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard… »

« Avant de nous faire du souci inutilement, on va encore attendre un peu », décida Dumbledore en adressant un sourire réconfortant à Hermione.

« Elle va venir Hermy », tenta de la rassurer à son tour Harry. « Elle a seulement dû avoir un contretemps mais elle va venir… »

Hermione acquiesça en esquissant un timide sourire entendu et Molly ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de la consoler également en écrasant une Ginny qui protesta quand sa mère se pencha sur elle en voulant atteindre Hermione.

Quand Eléa se réveilla enfin, elle fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit avec un linge humide sur le visage. Elle soupçonna Lucius d'avoir pris soin d'elle après son évanouissement dans le petit salon et elle se leva en grimaçant quand elle sentit la grosse cloche de Big Ben résonner dans son crâne. Elle posa les pieds sur le sol et se leva lentement avant de s'amuser à regarder ses pieds qui lui apparurent en relief à chacun de ses pas. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et un juron étouffé en croisant les quadruples aiguilles de sa pendule et atteignit la salle de bain d'un pas plus rapide. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans l'armoire au-dessus du lavabo et se tapa son front douloureux en levant les yeux au ciel et en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Elle retourna dans sa chambre en imitant le bruit de pas bruyants sur du carrelage faute de pouvoir les reproduire sur sa moquette épaisse, et elle fouina finalement dans son coffre au bout de son lit et en sortit triomphalement une potion contre les maux de tête qu'elle but en une gorgée. Elle enfila ses chaussures en chantonnant un air connu et fronça les sourcils en croyant apercevoir un arc-en-ciel au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle haussa les épaules et transplana jusqu'à Grimmauld Place en fredonnant.

Elle faillit à trois reprises se rompre le cou dans l'escalier étroit menant au sous-sol et elle se força à cesser de rigoler bêtement avant de faire son entrée dans la salle de réunion. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle à la seconde où elle pénétra dans la petite pièce et elle s'installa entre son père et Severus avec un large sourire planté sur son visage. Snape fronça les sourcils en voyant son teint pâle et ses yeux dilatés et pétillants mais il se renfrogna en levant les yeux au ciel quand elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil amusé.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard indigne de notre réunion revêtant une importance capitale », déclara-t-elle la main sur le cœur et Rémus, légèrement amusé, se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas se mettre à chanter l'hymne de « God Save The Queen. »

« Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire jeune demoiselle ! » s'exclama Maugrey Fol Œil avec un sérieux qui fit soupirer Tonks. « Il y a souvent trop de laisser aller et cette légèreté peut être fatale dans un moment critique ! »

« Excuses acceptées », répondit Dumbledore en lui tapotant sur la main d'un geste apaisant.

« Il m'a appelée demoiselle… », chuchota Eléa en gloussant à l'oreille de Severus qui lui jeta un regard neutre.

« Bien ! » reprit le Directeur de Poudlard d'un ton énergique qui fit sursauter Eléa. « Il est temps à présent d'entrer dans le vif du sujet ! Les nouvelles ne sont pas merveilleuses concernant Berlin. J'ai appris hier qu'une rafle avait causé la mort d'une vingtaine de Moldus. La Marque des Ténèbres n'a cependant pas été visible mais les soupçons désignent bien évidemment l'organisation des Mangemorts se trouvant sur place… »

Eléa éclata de rire et porta rapidement sa main à sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux quand Severus lui donna un petit coup de coude accompagné d'un regard froid et réprobateur.

« Eléa, est-ce que tu as entendu parler de cette action ? Voldemort est-il à l'origine de cette tuerie préméditée ? » lui demanda Dumbledore.

Elle enleva lentement sa main de sa bouche et observa les visages assis autour de la table. Hermione s'était enfoncée au fond de sa chaise avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait déjà vu sa mère sous ce jour et devina sans mal qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Harry, Ginny et Neville la fixaient avec des yeux ronds et perplexes tandis que Ron attendait sa réponse, le regard hagard, soutenant sa tête d'une main, pratiquement avachi sur la table. Snape donna un deuxième coup de coude à Eléa mais cette fois-ci d'un air agacé.

« Quoi ? » lui aboya-t-elle en retour.

Il lui désigna d'un signe de tête Dumbledore et elle tourna son regard vers son père.

« Tu disais ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air sucré en papillonnant des yeux.

Dumbledore soupira et reposa sa question calmement. Eléa le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander la latitude de la calotte glacière dans l'hémisphère sud et elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs, plutôt embrouillés à cet instant précis.

« Je… euh… Il y a un type au manoir… Il s'appelle Franz je crois… Hermann, ou Barman, ou un truc comme ça, en 'an' en tous cas… Mais je comprends jamais rien de ce qu'il dit, mais je suis presque sûre à 120 qu'il est allemand… ou peut-être autrichien en fait, ou suédois, à moins qu'il soit finlandais… », réfléchit Eléa à voix haute en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Eléa », soupira Snape qui commençait réellement à perdre patience, « tu ne vas pas nous faire la liste des pays germaniques, ou supposés l'être suivant ta vision des choses… Est-ce que tu es au courant de quelque chose concernant cette action, oui ou non ? »

Eléa le fixa un instant en silence, d'un air presque outré ou choqué, puis elle plissa les yeux et il sut à ce moment-là qu'elle allait lui sortir quelque chose complètement hors de propos. Et elle ne tarda pas à répondre avec un air qu'elle s'efforça de prendre le plus supérieur qu'elle le put.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as posé la question Severus », articula-t-elle sérieusement. « Et puis d'abord, comment est-ce que tu fais pour avoir une voix aussi sexy ? Ca devrait être interdit d'avoir une voix aussi sexy… Comment veux-tu que je me concentre moi après… Je ne sais même plus ce que je disais d'ailleurs… »

« Rien d'intéressant », soupira-t-il, « et tu es en train de parler pour ne rien dire là Eléa… »

« Arthur », reprit Dumbledore se tournant vers le patriarche des Weasley. « Vu que vous serez au Ministère dès lundi, est-ce que vous pouvez vous charger de cette affaire ? Je comprendrais si vous avez trop de travail et que vous refusez. »

« Non, nous sommes dans une période plutôt calme en ce moment, je peux m'en occuper sans souci », répondit-il.

« Merci Arthur. »

Eléa écouta les échanges qui suivirent d'un air absent puis elle croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui sourit mais cette dernière ne lui rendit pas son sourire, lui jetant à la place un regard froid empli de déception. Eléa haussa les épaules et tripota un instant le critérium de Snape avant de faire sauter la gomme qui rebondit sur la table avant de rouler jusqu'à Harry. Elle fixa le jeune Gryffondor avec un sourire flamboyant avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Son regard devint interrogateur et elle cligna les yeux à de nombreuses reprises.

« James ? » souffla-t-elle et le regard de Rémus se posa sur Harry avant de revenir sur Eléa.

Harry parut troublé mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser transparaître et Hermione lui jeta un regard significatif qui l'invita à ne pas répondre.

« Eléa, arrête ça… », déclara d'un ton monocorde Snape lui reprenant son critérium pour plus de précaution.

Le regard d'Eléa s'attarda ensuite sur Ginny et la rouquine ne fut pas surprise par ce qui suivit.

« Lily ? »

« Rémus, Severus, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de conduire Eléa jusqu'à sa chambre… », décida enfin Dumbledore en jetant cette fois-ci un regard irrité et furieux à sa fille.

Lupin et Snape acquiescèrent et se levèrent en même temps. Snape attrapa Eléa par le bras et la força à se lever sous ses protestations.

« Lâche-moi ! Lily, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai piqué ta brosse à cheveux ! »

« Ca suffit Eléa ! » s'énerva Snape en accentuant sa pression sur son bras.

« Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ! » se débattit Eléa et Snape la lâcha en levant les mains d'un geste de renoncement.

Elle fit deux pas mal assurés avant de perdre l'équilibre et ce fut Lupin qui la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'étale d'une manière peu gracieuse. Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion et Lupin ne lâcha pas Eléa, l'aidant à monter jusqu'au premier étage.

« Rémus… On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais de beaux yeux, j'avais jamais remarqué mais franchement, j'aurais dû te regarder différemment il y a vingt ans… », déclara Eléa et Snape, qui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en levant les yeux au ciel, comprit qu'elle était partie dans ses divagations pour de nombreuses heures.

« Tu as de très beaux yeux toi aussi Eléa, mais tu devrais les fermer un instant en t'allongeant un petit moment… », répondit Lupin doucement en la conduisant jusqu'à son lit où il la fit asseoir.

« Rémus… Tu savais que j'avais couché avec Severus, plusieurs fois même… Il te l'a déjà dit ? Tu aimerais coucher avec moi toi ? »

« Ce que j'aimerais surtout Eléa, c'est que tu te reposes un petit moment… », lui répondit gentiment Lupin en lui enlevant ses chaussures.

« Et que tu arrêtes de dire des conneries ! » ajouta Snape en tirant les rideaux d'un geste sec sur la nuit déjà présente.

« Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée ! » se plaignit Eléa en se relevant devant le regard impuissant de Lupin.

« Et moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parlementer Eléa », rétorqua Snape la saisissant par les épaules et la reconduisant jusqu'à son lit. « Tu te couches maintenant ! »

« D'accord, mais uniquement si tu viens avec moi… », suggéra-t-elle avec un regard enfiévré.

Snape ne répondit pas et se contenta de coucher Eléa qui continua à parler pour ne rien dire pendant toute la durée du processus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris Eléa ? » lui demanda-t-il enfin en se penchant vers elle, observant de plus près ses yeux largement dilatés.

Elle l'attrapa par le cou en tentant de l'embrasser et il se recula en marmonnant pour lui-même.

« Tu ferais bien de me répondre si tu veux que je t'aide », insista-t-il. « Quel genre de Magie Noire as-tu exercé ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » se renfrogna-t-elle en lui jetant un coussin qu'il évita en s'écartant. « J'ai mal au cœur… », ajouta-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

« La nuit va être longue… », soupira Snape alors que Lupin se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un regard aussi navré que le Professeur de Potions.

« Je vais rester pour t'aider », déclara Lupin d'un air concerné en jetant un œil à Eléa qui s'était mis un oreiller sur la tête tout en respirant bruyamment.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire », répondit Snape en enlevant l'oreiller de la tête d'Eléa d'un geste agacé. « Il est inutile qu'on soit deux à passer une nuit blanche et c'est un spectacle auquel il ne vaut mieux pas que tu assistes… »

« C'est comme tu veux Severus, mais sache que je me tiens à disposition en cas de besoin. »

Snape acquiesça et Rémus prit congé non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Eléa qui s'employait à présent à vouloir retirer sa robe sans en détacher les boutons.

* * *

Londres, dimanche 7 octobre 1979

_Elle se leva avec un mal de tête atroce et but son jus d'orange à petites gorgées, ignorant si elle allait le supporter ou non. _

_Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre où son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier l'attendait et fit un large sourire lorsqu'elle lut la une. Elle fit un saut à la salle de bain puis enfila des vêtements confortables. Elle but sa potion qui atténuait les effets de la Magie Noire et attendit patiemment quelques minutes que son corps l'ait assimilée tout en écrivant un parchemin qu'elle envoya par cheminette._

_Elle fit les cents pas devant la cheminée, mais la réponse fut rapide et positive, comme elle s'y attendait. Elle se couvrit de son châle et transplana aux portes de Poudlard, s'apprêtant à faire ce qu'elle détestait le plus, mentir à son père._

_Elle fut conduite au bureau de son père par le Professeur McGonagall qui la regardait d'un air perplexe. Eléa était inquiète. Inquiète que son plan marche, qu'il la croit, dans ce cas là elle devrait jouer un double jeu et trahir ses amis, son père. En contre partie, s'il ne la croyait pas, elle devrait sûrement rendre des comptes au Maître et son cœur s'accéléra rien qu'à cette pensée. Elle était partagée mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ferait tout pour servir son Maître, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix._

_Dumbledore l'accueillit dès son entrée et ses yeux s'assombrirent quand ils croisèrent ceux de sa fille. Il la fit asseoir et l'observa un instant alors qu'Eléa faisait mine de ne pas savoir par où commencer, d'être perdue._

_Elle prit de la poche de son jean une feuille pliée en quatre qui s'avérait être la une de la Gazette. Elle la tendit à son père qui la posa à plat sur son bureau d'un air navré._

_« Je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça… » dit-elle à voix basse, les yeux rougis de larmes._

_« Ce n'est pas le premier massacre fait en son nom… »_

_« Des familles entières papa, des enfants… Je ne peux plus faire comme si rien n'était, ça me dégoûte… »_

_Il la regarda sérieusement, ses yeux perçants rivés sur elle._

_« A une époque pas si lointaine, le massacre de Moldus et de leur famille ne te faisait ni chaud ni froid… »_

_Eléa baissa les yeux._

_« Il y a eu beaucoup d'attentats en France… » commença-t-elle. « Lorsque je suis tombée enceinte, je me suis remise en question… si tu savais… » Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine « Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais peur. Peur pour mon enfant, peu à peu, je me suis rendue à l'évidence que je ne voulais pas élever mon enfant dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons… » Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux et elle regarda son père avant de rajouter : « et celui qu'il deviendra si Voldemort gagne cette guerre… »_

_Dumbledore s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et elle ne savait pas s'il la croyait ou non. Il hésitait, il la regardait dans les yeux et elle développait intérieurement une énorme protection pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses réelles pensées._

_« Que pense Lucius de tout ça ? »_

_Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui._

_« Je ne lui ai rien dit », avoua-t-elle. « Tu sais bien qu'il est à Son service… quand je lui ai parlé de mes doutes pour notre enfant, il n'a pas cessé de me répondre que Voldemort nous protègerait… S'il apprend ce que je suis en train de te dire, c'est fini... »_

_Dumbledore se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers Fumseck qu'il caressa, pensif._

_« Je ne suis pas resté sans remarquer tout l'amour que te porte Lucius, crois-tu que cela changerait quelque chose entre vous ? »_

_« Il sait qui je suis… » dit-elle tristement. « nous nous sommes déjà disputés plusieurs fois sur mon non-engagement dans les Mangemorts… Il m'en veut beaucoup, alors si jamais il apprend que je te propose mon aide… » _

_Dumbledore sourit en coin._

_« C'est donc ça… Tu veux rentrer à l'Ordre ? »_

_« Uniquement si tu le souhaites et si tu me fais confiance… » répondit-elle doucement, les yeux tristes, tout en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux. Elle regardait son père comme si elle était redevenue une petite fille._

_« Te faire confiance n'est pas un problème pour moi, Eléa, c'est surtout la confiance des autres que tu devras gagner… Personne n'ignore qui tu fréquentes, quels étaient tes meilleurs amis… » expliqua-t-il, « …ni ton penchant pour la Magie Noire… »_

_« Je ne te dirais pas que je ne pratique plus », avoua-t-elle. « Mais j'ai bien diminué, notamment quand je suis tombée enceinte… » dit-elle la gorge serrée._

_Ils se turent un instant, puis il prit la parole._

_« Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant », dit-il avec un regard bienveillant. « Je vais y réfléchir, Eléa n'y vois pas une marque de doute ou de soupçon de ma part… » Elle acquiesça tout en lui souriant timidement. « En attendant, essaie de ne pas montrer à Lucius tes doutes et si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à revenir me voir, ou à te confier à Lily. »_

_« Merci papa… »_

_Comprenant qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer, elle s'approcha de lui et il la serra dans ses bras. A son contact, elle eut un sentiment étrange de sécurité mêlé à la tristesse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à tous les moments où elle aurait voulu qu'il fasse la même chose. _

_Elle quitta Poudlard et en profita pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Elle adorait ce petit village et fut ravie d'y retourner. Elle s'acheta un sandwich qu'elle dégusta tout en flânant puis elle décida d'aller à Little Hangleton pour tenir le Maître au courant de ses agissements._

_

* * *

_

_Grimmauld Place, vendredi 17 octobre 1997_

« Je crois que nous allons terminer là pour ce soir… », déclara finalement Dumbledore dont la concentration s'était effondrée avec le spectacle que venait de donner Eléa. « Une autre réunion sera fixée ultérieurement. »

Les membres de l'Ordre sortirent en silence de la salle de réunion et Hermione ne cacha pas son inquiétude tandis qu'Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui dans un geste de réconfort.

« Je suis tellement désolée Harry, je crois qu'elle n'est pas responsable et consciente de ce qu'elle fait… », déclara-t-elle en appréciant la chaleur de son frère et ses bras l'entourant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à être désolée pour les agissements de ta mère », répondit le Gryffondor qui se demanda intérieurement ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'Eléa soit à ce point droguée pour l'avoir confondu avec James.

« Il est temps de rentrer à Poudlard », les informa le Professeur McGonnagal en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Hermione jeta un nouveau regard désespéré à Harry et quitta ses bras pour s'approcher de Dumbledore.

« Professeur, je vous en prie, est-ce que je ne peux pas rester ? Je m'inquiète tant pour Eléa… », le supplia-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée Hermione », répondit le vieux sorcier en secouant la tête.

« Et puis c'est inutile tu sais », intervint Lupin qui venait de rejoindre l'assemblée, « Eléa ne se rendra pas compte de ta présence, elle va passer une nuit plutôt difficile. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle ne sera pas seule. Le Professeur Snape va rester avec elle, il va la veiller et faire en sorte qu'elle prenne quelques potions pour passer ce cap difficile. »

Hermione baissa la tête avant de la relever et croiser à nouveau le regard bleu de son grand-père.

« Tu pourras venir demain Hermione, c'est promis », se força à sourire Dumbledore en voyant l'air malheureux et anéanti de sa petite-fille. « Tu n'as qu'à venir dans mon bureau après le déjeuner, nous irons ensemble. »

« Merci », répondit-elle esquissant un faible sourire alors que ses traits semblèrent se détendre un peu.

Harry lui prit la main pour la conduire près de la cheminée et Ginny s'efforça de la consoler comme elle le put en lui promettant de passer la nuit avec elle pour qu'elle se sente moins seule, ce qu'accepta la jeune sorcière avec une joie non dissimulée.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Eléa passa par des états de somnolence, entrecoupés de multiples délires pendant lesquels elle ne cessait de marmonner des propos incohérents quand elle ne riait pas en prenant à témoin un Snape blasé qui s'efforçait de concocter une potion pour les heures plus difficiles à venir. Elle avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de sa robe et s'était relevée pour parader nue devant Snape qui avait soupiré en lui jetant au visage sa chemise de nuit avant de la recoucher.

Elle semblait à présent dormir mais il n'était pas dupe et remarqua sa respiration rapide et saccadée ainsi que ses joues rougies par une fièvre qui s'était emparée d'elle. La potion mijotait et serait prête d'ici une bonne demi-heure et Snape regarda l'heure qui indiquait déjà presque une heure du matin mais vu le déroulement plutôt satisfaisant des opérations, il pourrait espérer être couché plus tôt que prévu. Son timing lui parut tout à coup moins certain quand il entendit Eléa gémir et finalement se lever. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester et tenter de la recoucher, elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Il s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et l'observa un instant en plissant le front d'un air soucieux. Il s'approcha d'elle et releva ses cheveux, attendant qu'elle finisse de se vider et tentant d'apaiser les contractions de son estomac en lui massant le dos. Elle semblait s'être calmée, sa respiration s'était stabilisée et elle frissonnait en tentant de retenir ses pleurs. Snape s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et il la regarda se relever difficilement, ses jambes la soutenant à peine. Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage et se lava les dents avant de se retourner vers le professeur de Potions qui ne disait rien mais qui se retenait de ne pas l'accuser d'être responsable de cet état misérable dans lequel elle se trouvait. Puis elle évalua la distance qui la séparait de la porte et douta de sa capacité à l'atteindre si elle lâchait le lavabo.

« Tu ferais bien de t'en aller Severus, je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état… »

Elle le regarda à nouveau et pour toute réponse, il leva un sourcil signifiant qu'il était bien trop tard et qu'il avait vu pire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha le lavabo, faisant un pas hésitant vers la porte. Ses jambes étaient bien incapables de la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre et elle tomba à genoux à terre, sanglotant doucement devant sa fragilité et une faiblesse dont elle détestait se sentir prisonnière. Snape se leva de son point d'observation et la prit dans ses bras sans un mot afin de la reconduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience dans ses bras et quand il la déposa sur son lit, il fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage trop pâle. Il touilla une dernière fois la potion et retourna près d'Eléa en la secouant. Quand il vit qu'elle ne réagit pas, il jura entre ses dents et la força à s'asseoir, lui faisant respirer une essence pure qui la fit suffoquer alors qu'elle ouvrit grands les yeux.

« Reste avec moi Eléa, tu ne dois pas dormir, pas maintenant, pas avant d'avoir bu cette potion, tu entends ! » la secoua-t-il en criant presque.

« Mmm… Je suis trop fatiguée Sev', laisse-moi… »

« Pas question ! Eléa, regarde-moi. » Il lui tourna le visage, la forçant à planter ses yeux dilatés et embrumés dans les siens.

« Je ne vois rien Sev', je ne vois plus rien, tout est si sombre et loin, comme dans un brouillard épais et noir… », murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée comme si elle avait crié durant des heures entières.

« Ca ne fait rien, raconte-moi encore le jour où tu es enfin sortie d'Azkaban… », tenta-t-il en la laissant le temps d'aller terminer la potion et la verser dans un verre qu'il fit apparaître.

« Je… Il était tôt, il y avait de la brume… Lucius… Lucius était là… Le sang… a coulé… Les cris ont cessé et… et… »

« Oui, et quoi Eléa ? Continue ! » Il se pressa en ajoutant une dernière goutte de sang de cobra et la rejoignit avant de l'aider à s'asseoir. « Bois ça, tu pourras dormir après… Ca ira mieux… Tu m'entends Eléa ? »

« Mmm… »

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et réussit presque à lui faire boire la totalité de la potion sans qu'elle ne la recrache. Il l'allongea et la couvrit de sa lourde couette avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Quand je suis sortie, je voulais retourner à Poudlard et voir mon père tu sais Sev', mais j'ai eu peur, peur qu'il ne m'enferme à nouveau, ou pire… J'ai été lâche et faible, tout est de ma faute… Sev', je te vois à nouveau », termina-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux rougis par l'effet de ses nombreux vaisseaux éclatés.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire et se leva avant de commencer à ranger son matériel.

« Ne t'en vas pas Sev'… »

« Je ne vais nulle part », la rassura-t-il et elle ferma ses yeux qui lui brûlaient.

« Sev', viens près de moi… s'il te plaît… »

Il l'observa encore quelques secondes où il parut hésiter et enleva ses chaussures avant de se coucher à côté d'elle. Elle prit une de ses mains qu'elle porta paume contre sa joue et il fronça à nouveau les sourcils en sentant la chaleur émanant de son visage, attestant qu'elle avait toujours de la fièvre. Avec sa main libre, il dégagea ses cheveux de son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans son regard sombre. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais elle garda sa main contre son visage en fermant à nouveau ses yeux desquels s'échappèrent quelques larmes silencieuses.

« Pardon, excuse-moi… Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plaît… »

« J'ai dit que je n'allais nulle part », répondit-il et il entendit son souffle s'alourdir alors qu'elle était en train de s'endormir.

* * *

Little Hangleton, dimanche 7 octobre 1979

_Elle entra dans le Manoir, la tête haute, sûre d'elle, alors que les Mangemorts présents la dévisageaient d'un air surpris. Elle ne savait pas où Il était mais se laissait conduire par sa puissance qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau et entra sans frapper, ouvrant la porte d'un geste sec. Le visage fermé et hautain, elle regarda son Maître dans les yeux et elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par l'agacement qu'elle pouvait y lire. Eilane, qui était près de la fenêtre soupira devant l'impertinence d'Eléa, tandis que Voldemort remercia Nott avec qui Il s'entretenait avant d'être interrompu. Nott s'éclipsa et la porte claqua avec bruit._

_Voldemort se leva, ses yeux flamboyaient de colère._

_« A ce que je vois, la petite leçon que je t'ai donnée ne t'a pas suffit », siffla-t-il._

_Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, elle jeta sur son bureau un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard. Il baissa les yeux et leva un sourcil interrogateur._

_« Est-ce suffisant comme preuve de mon allégeance ? »_

_« Ainsi donc, c'était toi… » _

_« Qui d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement._

_« Je n'ai pas reconnu ton style… », remarqua Eilane en s'approchant du bureau._

_« Je ne suis pas stupide… », cracha Eléa. « Je n'allais pas tuer à ma manière si quelqu'un pouvait remonter jusqu'à moi… Je n'aurais pas pu me servir de cet acte comme déclencheur de ma… prise de conscience auprès de Dumbledore… », expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire angélique._

_« C'est assez sournois, bravo… », dit Voldemort calmement alors que ses yeux trahissaient encore sa colère. « Et il t'a cru ? » reprit-il, assis de nouveau dans son fauteuil de cuir, jouant dangereusement avec sa baguette. « Va-t-il te faire rentrer dans l'Ordre ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… Je pense que oui, j'ai été assez convaincante, mais je vais devoir faire mes preuves, surtout pour gagner la confiance de certains membres… Je vais être surveillée… »_

_« Quand auras-tu la réponse ? »_

_« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, si je n'ai rien d'ici 72 heures, j'agirai. En attendant, j'irai rendre visite à mes connaissances et je jouerai la même scène… »_

_Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel le couple dévisageait la Mangemort, puis Voldemort reprit la parole, faisant sursauter Eléa._

_« Bien… » Il se leva à nouveau. « Je n'accepte pas ton comportement Eléa, tu rentres ici sans y être invitée, tu nous manques de respect… » Il la regarda d'un œil glacial. « Je croyais que ton voyage en France t'avait apprit la discipline… Marius aurait-il mal fait son travail ? »_

_« Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se reprendre. « Non, Maître. »_

_« Il a fallu que je menace Lucius pour que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé, et ceci est INACCEPTABLE ! »_

_Eléa sursauta à nouveau et commença à regretter d'être venue sans en demander l'autorisation. _

_« Tu es assez bien placée pour savoir de quoi je suis capable, en voudrais-tu une nouvelle démonstration ? » Il eut un rictus qui la fit frissonner._

_« Non, Maître… C'est juste que… Je viens de perdre un enfant, j'avais juste besoin de temps… »_

_« Nous sommes en guerre, le temps n'est pas notre allié… », répliqua-t-il sèchement._

_« L'enfant de Lucius », ajouta-t-elle comme une supplication._

_« Tu es trop sensible… »_

_Eléa se tourna vers Eilane comme cherchant un peu de soutien mais celle-ci avait détourné la tête, observant le jardin par la fenêtre._

_Eléa refoula des sanglots et chercha à se justifier à nouveau, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà entré dans son esprit, lui provoquant un mal de tête atroce auquel elle n'était plus habituée. Elle lutta mais finit par terre, à genoux, le suppliant qu'il arrête sa torture. De toute sa hauteur, Lord Voldemort regardait Eléa avec un sourire pervers._

_« Aussi élevée que puisse être ta position dans mes rangs, n'oublie pas que ta place est à genoux devant moi. »_

_

* * *

_

_Elle rentra chez elle quelque peu épuisée et trouva avec plaisir Lucius qui l'attendait. Elle avait besoin de sa présence auprès d'elle, de ses bras autour d'elle. Elle le rejoignit dans le grand fauteuil et s'assit sur ses genoux pour se blottir dans ses bras. Il la berça un instant, tout en lui caressant machinalement le dos._

_« Tu veux en parler chaton ? »_

_« J'étais avec le Maître, pour lui faire part de mon entretien avec mon père de ce matin… »_

_« C'était donc pour ça le massacre de cette nuit ? » murmura-t-il._

_« Comment as-tu su ? » demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés._

_« J'ai parlé avec Severus… Et tu as joué la carte du choc devant un massacre pareil, c'est ça ? »_

_Elle le regarda, intriguée. « Tu me connais trop, c'est presque effrayant… »_

_« Disons que nous manipulons de la même façon… »_

_Elle eut un petit rire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :_

_« Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru, et même si c'est le cas, je n'aurai pas la confiance de certains membres… »_

_« Saint Potter », cracha-t-il._

_« Entre autres… Ni McGonagall aussi, cette femme n'a jamais eu confiance en moi, Rémus peut-être me croira, mais je n'en suis pas certaine… Merlin, quand je pense qu'il va falloir leur mentir, ça me tue… » _

_« Et ce cher Sirius Black, il te croira ? » dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

_Elle s'écarta de lui et se leva en lui jetant un regard dégoûté. _

_« Pourquoi tu le mentionnes ? Tu sais très bien ce qui arrive ensuite… », bouda-t-elle._

_« Il te croira ou tu devras lui faire ton numéro de charme ? »_

_Elle se retourna vers lui d'un mouvement vif._

_« T'es vraiment un connard. » _

_Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre et claqua la porte avant de s'allonger sur le lit en ruminant. _

_Il fallut à Lucius deux bonnes heures de négociation aboutissant à des excuses et une promesse de repas aux chandelles pour qu'il puisse enfin rentrer dans la chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit, près du bord, elle serrait sa peluche dans ses bras et détournait la tête avec un air pincé._

_« Arrête de bouder… », dit-il en baissant les bras._

_« C'est ça tes excuses ? » l'agressa-t-elle._

_Il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à genoux devant elle et dit le plus sérieusement du monde :_

_« Mademoiselle Demeteriem, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour mon comportement grossier… » _

_« Où est l'appareil photo ? » demanda-t-elle en riant._

_« Tu te moques de moi alors que je m'excuse ? » dit-il faussement outré._

_« Désolée », se reprit-elle. « Je n'aurais pas tous les jours un Malfoy à genoux devant moi… du moins en faisant des excuses… »_

_« Espèce de peste… »_

_Il se jeta sur elle mais elle fut plus rapide et courut vers le salon, il la rattrapa et elle lui échappa de peu en sautant sur le canapé. Arrivés à la cuisine il l'attrapa alors qu'elle essayait de regagner à nouveau la chambre, elle cria de surprise et pouffa de rire pendant qu'elle essayait de se débattre. Elle cessa tout mouvement en regardant un point dans le salon puis pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Depuis quand j'ai un piano ? »_

_« Depuis hier amour… »_

_« Oh… » _

_Elle en profita pour s'échapper à nouveau mais il la fit basculer sur le canapé. Allongé sur elle, il l'embrassa passionnément tout en faisant remonter ses mains sur ses hanches._

_« Tu sais à quoi je pense ? » murmura-t-elle à son oreille._

_« Je crois oui… », répondit-il tout en se perdant dans son cou._

_« Alors tu me joues quel morceau ? »_

_Il s'arrêta et la regarda en levant un sourcil, puis se leva avec un rire silencieux. Il s'installa devant le piano, et Eléa ne put s'empêcher de trouver encore plus de classe et de beauté à son amant. Elle soupira tout en s'allongeant de façon à le voir et écouta les notes mélodieuses qu'il faisait naître sous ses doigts. Elle ne sentit pas le sommeil l'envahir et s'endormit paisiblement au son des mélodies. Lucius la porta peu après dans la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Il la regarda dormir quelques instant puis transplana chez lui._

_

* * *

_

_Grimmauld Place, samedi 18 octobre 1997_

Eléa ouvrit les yeux et scruta sa chambre en se demandant quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés et l'obscurité lui empêchait de voir l'heure indiquée par la pendule au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle manqua de courage pour se saisir de sa baguette et éclairer la pièce, et elle soupira en portant une main à son front avant de se frotter ses yeux qui lui paraissaient gonflés. Snape entra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard avec dans ses mains un large plateau sur lequel étaient disposés de la nourriture variée et un thé fumant.

« Oh, un petit déjeuner au lit ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant un peu tout en grimaçant sous les courbatures.

« Plutôt déjeuner… ou brunch, comme tu veux… », répondit Snape en posant le plateau sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.

« Hein ? »

« Il est midi Eléa. »

« Oh… »

Il se releva et tira les rideaux, laissant entrer le soleil largement présent en cette fraîche journée de octobre. Il vint se rasseoir près d'elle et observa un instant sa mine fatiguée.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son front.

« J'ai mal partout, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été battue pendant des heures et j'ai toujours les yeux qui me brûlent, je crois qu'ils sont gonflés. »

« Les courbatures, c'est la fièvre, tu as toujours de la fièvre Eléa. Les yeux, ça va passer et la fatigue s'amenuisera avec du repos et une potion que je t'ai préparée et qui va accélérer ta remise en forme », expliqua Snape et Eléa acquiesça avec sollicitude. « Tu veux me raconter ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Non… »

« Tu veux me montrer ? »

Elle secoua la tête en guise de négation ne voulant surtout pas qu'il voit ce qu'elle endurait depuis toutes ces semaines.

« Il me force Severus, je voudrais qu'Il meure et qu'on en finisse… Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité sa mort que depuis ces derniers temps, j'en peux plus, je suis à bout… Je ne tiendrais pas s'Il recommence, je vais en crever… »

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laissa couler quelques larmes de lassitude et de frustration.

« Ne dis pas ça… », murmura Snape avant de la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler le temps qu'elle se calme. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever et lui porter son plateau sur ses genoux.

« Je n'ai pas très faim », avoua-t-elle en regardant toutes les bonnes choses devant elle avec une moue teintée de déception.

« Il faut que tu manges Eléa et bois la potion aussi, elle va t'aider. Mange au moins les œufs… »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant et but la potion d'une traite en faisant la grimace. Elle réussit à avaler les œufs avec son jus d'orange et but son thé accompagné de gâteaux secs sous l'œil observateur de Snape.

Elle s'endormit à nouveau après s'être quelque peu restaurée bien qu'elle tentait de faire la conversation à Snape. Il la laissa se reposer et sortit discrètement de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui

Hermione se présenta comme prévu dans le bureau de Dumbledore après le déjeuner et ce dernier l'a rassura d'emblée en lui disant qu'il avait eu un hibou de Snape et qu'Eléa allait beaucoup mieux. Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi à Grimmauld Place et Snape les accueillit dans le Grand Salon du rez-de-chaussée.

« Hermione, je te demanderais un instant d'attendre ici le temps que le Professeur Snape et moi-même posions quelques questions à Eléa… Ce n'est pas secret mais je préfère m'entretenir avec elle avec un seul témoin », déclara Dumbledore et Hermione acquiesça avec un regard quelque peu dubitatif et énigmatique.

Elle regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner et soupira avant de scruter les quelques livres posés en tas sur la grande table ovale. Elle en prit un au hasard et s'assit un instant avant de tourner les pages de l'épais volume d'un air absent.

Snape regarda du coin de l'œil le vieux sorcier alors qu'ils montaient jusqu'au premier étage. Il pouvait voir dans les pas décisifs et les yeux fixes et plus sombres du directeur de Poudlard que ce dernier était hors de lui. Il voulut minimiser l'échange qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec Eléa mais se ravisa en ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans des affaires familiales et une autorité qu'il n'avait pas à contester. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte sans autre préambule et Eléa se redressa dans son lit avant de déglutir en reconnaissant le regard de son père.

« Papa… », commença-t-elle timidement avant d'être interrompue par la voix posée mais froide du vieux sorcier.

« Comment as-tu osé Eléa ? Comment as-tu osé arriver dans cet état à la réunion ? Je t'ai fait confiance, je te laisse une seconde chance et tu t'humilies et m'humilies par la même occasion en ayant le toupet de te joindre à nous dans un état avancé de dépendance à la Magie Noire ! » Il avait haussé le ton au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et il avait presque craché en hurlant ces deux derniers mots.

« Tu ne comprends pas… », tenta-t-elle alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne une telle attitude ? J'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes pas, dans cette éventualité, j'aurais pu essayer de comprendre et t'aider mais ce genre de provocation jette le discrédit sur tout ce que j'essaie de faire pour toi ! Comment veux-tu être prise au sérieux en agissant de la sorte Eléa ! »

« Il m'a forcée… », souffla-t-elle en laissant couler quelques larmes.

« Eléa, on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça », déclara de manière plus calme Dumbledore en soupirant. « Ca ne marchera pas si tu ne fais aucun effort et si tu continues à te moquer de moi de la sorte. »

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! » s'énerva-t-elle soudainement en faisant un immense effort afin d'élever la voix. Ses larmes noyaient ses yeux rougis et la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mêlée au fait qu'elle se sentait incomprise, l'avaient rendue plus rouge encore que la fièvre qui avait du mal à la quitter. « Il m'a forcée papa ! J'étais allée au manoir pour y ramener quelques affaires et Il m'a coincée pour me faire ça, je n'ai rien pu faire ! Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'estime pour moi, tu ne cherches pas à comprendre et tu ne t'es même pas demandé par quel miracle les enfants n'avaient pas été marqués ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça a été si facile ? Qu'il a suffi de Lui dire non pour qu'Il obtempère ! Il y a une contrepartie, je Lui ai vendu mon âme en échange ! J'ai accepté de me renforcer en Magie Noire pour Lui ! Mais hier soir, Il a voulu accélérer le processus et je n'ai rien pu faire… »

Snape avait écarquillé les yeux sous la révélation et les deux hommes se tenaient immobiles et silencieux au centre de la petite chambre tandis que l'on entendait plus que les pleurs d'Eléa qui s'était renversée à nouveau sur ses oreillers en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux. Elle ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux qui lui brûlaient tant qu'elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas des larmes de sang qui s'en échappaient.

« J'en peux plus… », souffla-t-elle enfin, épuisée. « Arrêtez-le, je veux que tout ça finisse… Parfois, je voudrais mourir… »

Snape refoula l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle était à cet instant tellement vulnérable.

« Je suis attendu en ville », déclara enfin Dumbledore, visiblement ébranlé. « Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça une deuxième fois Eléa. Je sais que tu as suffisamment de force pour combattre avec nous, tu n'es plus seule, tu as une famille et une organisation entière pour te soutenir. Et encore quelques amis fidèles », ajouta-t-il se tournant vers Snape. « Avant de penser sérieusement à mourir, pense à tout ça et regarde bien ta fille en face… Severus, vous voudrez bien reconduire Hermione à Poudlard ensuite ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit Snape et le vieux sorcier prit enfin congé.

Le professeur de Potions regarda le vieil homme sortir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Eléa. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et elle leva un regard fiévreux vers lui.

« Vas-y, dis-le… », souffla-t-elle en écartant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Que je suis égoïste, faible, folle… »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû t'énerver comme ça Eléa, c'est mauvais pour ta fièvre », répondit-il à côté d'un ton moralisateur en versant dans son verre un peu de potion contre la fièvre qu'il avait préparée dans la matinée. « Bois ça. »

Elle se releva et s'exécuta sans rechigner avant d'essayer de lire dans ses yeux sombres.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle enfin en reposant son verre sur la table de chevet.

« Quoi ? »

« Que j'ai toujours des amis fidèles ? » clarifia-t-elle alors que son cœur s'était emballé en attendant sa réponse.

« Tu en as au moins toujours un… », répondit-il avec un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de sursauter légèrement en entendant frapper à la porte.

A l'annonce de son invitation à entrer, Hermione poussa doucement la porte et entra dans la chambre en même temps que Snape se leva du lit d'Eléa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de tristesse en voyant la mine si fatiguée de sa mère. Mais elle fut quelque peu rassurée en voyant un timide sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres pales alors que ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat dès qu'Hermione avait pénétré dans la chambre.

« Bonjour chérie… »

« Bonjour maman ! Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Hermione en allant serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

« Mieux », mentit Eléa en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Miss Granger, je serai au rez-de-chaussée, vous n'aurez qu'à me rejoindre quand vous serez prête pour rentrer à Poudlard », déclara Snape avant de s'apprêter à s'éclipser.

« Merci professeur », répondit Hermione avec un air reconnaissant.

« Merci Severus, pour tout », ajouta Eléa et le professeur de Potions quitta la chambre pour laisser mère et fille se retrouver.

* * *

Londres, mardi 16 octobre 1979

_Il s'était déjà écoulé plus d'une semaine depuis qu'Eléa avait rendu visite à son père. Lucius avait fait insonoriser tout l'appartement à l'aide de sortilèges puissants et s'était assuré en soudoyant un membre du Ministère que la cheminée d'Eléa ne serait pas surveillée. Il avait parlé avec Voldemort et compte tenu de la situation, ils étaient certains qu'Eléa serait sous une surveillance accrue et avaient décidé de la protéger du mieux possible. Eléa, quant à elle, était assez nerveuse et se sentait constamment épiée, mais elle savait que c'était surtout psychologique._

_Elle n'était pas retournée voir son père mais avait vu Lily et les garçons, elle leur avait fait part de ses peurs et de ses angoisses. Elle avait parlé à Lily de disputes avec Lucius et des relations difficiles qu'ils entretenaient depuis qu'elle était revenue de France et surtout depuis la perte du bébé. _

_Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrée chez elle qu'Eléa éprouvait des remords mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser, de s'endurcir. Elle devait mentir, elle était obligée et perdre ses amis était un prix élevé mais elle croyait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne les méritait pas. Pas après tous ces morts dont elle avait été le bourreau. Elle ne les avait jamais mérités en fait, c'est ce qu'elle se disait depuis le jour où elle était rentrée dans les rangs du Lord._

_Eléa était en train de boire un café, les fenêtres de la cuisine ouvertes, profitant de ce samedi ensoleillé qui serait peut-être le dernier vu les prévisions météorologiques. Lucius entra dans l'appartement et la regarda d'un air surpris._

_« Il est plus de midi, tu es encore en peignoir ? » _

_Eléa sourit innocemment tout en buvant une gorgée de café._

_« Attends voir… », dit-elle faussement pensive. « Je me suis levée il y a une demi-heure, j'ai bu mon jus d'orange et je sors de la douche… »_

_« Tu prends goût à la feignantise dis-moi… »_

_Elle s'approcha langoureusement de lui avec un sourire joueur._

_« C'est surtout que je n'ai pas eu mon câlin matinal et que je t'attendais… »_

_« Bonne initiative… » Lucius la prit brusquement par la taille et l'embrassa profondément. _

_Il avait entrepris de lui enlever son peignoir lorsqu'ils sursautèrent en entendant un cri d'oiseau aiguë. Eléa écarquilla les yeux et se rhabilla rapidement alors que Lucius fronça les sourcils en attendant une explication qui apparut devant lui. Le volatile au plumage flamboyant se posa sur le bar et donna des coups de tête à Eléa qui le caressa en lui parlant._

_« Pour l'amour du ciel Eléa, c'est un putain d'oiseau ! Il ne comprend pas ! »_

_Eléa sourit devant la frustration de son amant._

_« Amour, ce n'est pas un putain d'oiseau, c'est celui de mon père. » Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. « Et c'est un phénix, il comprend tout. » _

_Lucius soupira et enleva sa veste qu'il lança sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir au comptoir et de regarder l'oiseau d'un air blasé. Eléa décrocha la lettre et lut les quelques lignes de l'écriture fine et élégante de Dumbledore. Elle eut un sourire triomphal et mit la lettre dans la poche de son peignoir._

_« Tu as faim Fumseck ? » demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau qui piailla en guise de réponse._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça mange un phénix ? » demanda Lucius intrigué._

_« Je ne sais pas trop… mais il y a une chose qu'il adore… » Elle se tourna vers une des étagères et prit un gros pot de porcelaine anglaise et en sortit un énorme cookie._

_« Des cookies ? » s'étonna Lucius._

_« Oui ! Petite, il me piquait souvent mes miettes de cookies et en particulier les pépites de chocolat. »_

_Elle émietta un cookie dans une assiette et le phénix se précipita pour picorer le chocolat. Lucius tendit une main pour le caresser mais l'oiseau s'agita et essaya de lui donner un coup de bec._

_« Il ne t'aime pas chéri… »_

_« Tout comme ton père », soupira-t-il._

_« Mon père t'aime bien. »_

_« Je t'en prie amour, ne dis pas de bêtises ! » ria-t-il._

_Après s'être restauré et donné un dernier coup de tête amical à Eléa, Fumseck s'éclipsa laissant le couple attablé et dégustant des cookies avec un verre de lait. _

_« Tu aurais peut-être voulu un vrai déjeuner ? » s'inquiéta Eléa._

_« Non ça ira, ça me rappelle mon enfance », sourit-il._

_« Je ne viens pas ce soir, mon père m'a donné rendez-vous. Je te laisse le soin d'en faire part au Maître. »_

_« Tu crois que c'est pour l'Ordre ? » _

_« Sûrement, du moins je l'espère… » Elle but une gorgée de lait avant de reprendre le plus innocemment du monde : « On fait l'amour maintenant ? »_

_Lucius faillit s'étouffer et explosa de rire._

_« Tu m'étonneras toujours amour… »_

_Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, mordilla ses lobes tout en remontant ses mains sous son peignoir. Il détacha délicatement sa ceinture et la déshabilla, passant ses mains expertes sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur son torse. Elle soupira de plaisir quand il titilla ses mamelons et elle passa ses mains dans son dos, cherchant la fermeture du pantalon de son amant. Elle se retourna et caressa son entrejambe dont l'érection était déjà ferme. Elle descendit de son haut tabouret et pressa son amant contre l'évier tout en lui jetant un regard enfiévré. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, jouant avec leurs langues et elle lui mordilla la lèvre avant de s'agenouiller et de lui enlever son pantalon, puis son boxer, libérant son sexe durci qu'elle s'empressa de caresser frénétiquement._

_Elle lui jeta un sourire aguicheur puis saisit son sexe qu'elle lécha sur toute sa longueur avant de s'attarder sur son extrémité sensible qu'elle suça avidement, puis lécha ses testicules avant de revenir à son sexe. Lucius grogna de plaisir et lui caressa la tête d'une main, tout en accentuant la pression derrière sa tête. Eléa insista longuement sur son gland tout en caressant avec sa main libre les fesses de Lucius qui avait cessé de l'accompagner dans ses vas et vient pour prendre appui de ses deux mains sur le meuble de l'évier. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort et elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle le regarda, il avait fermé les yeux et rejeté sa tête en arrière et elle se dit qu'à cet instant elle aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi. Elle prit entièrement son sexe dans la bouche alors qu'il étouffa un juron, elle accéléra ses mouvements puis le sentit venir en elle, déversant sa semence chaude dans sa bouche tout en criant son nom._

_Elle lécha le liquide avant de remonter sur son torse dont elle mordilla les tétons, puis son cou avant de revenir à sa bouche qu'il captura passionnément. Il la serra contre lui et elle se frotta contre son abdomen tandis qu'il pétrissait ses fesses, il la guida ensuite jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea un peu brutalement et elle souleva son bassin, passant ses jambes autour de son cou. Il caressa ses seins dont les extrémités étaient aussi dures que des petites pierres, il les pinça, puis enfouit sa bouche dans sa fine toison, titillant son clitoris déjà gonflé et lécha le liquide de son excitation. Eléa gémissait de plus en plus fort et sentait les prémisses d'un orgasme lorsqu'il suça longuement son clitoris devenu plus que sensible. Elle se caressa les seins tout en encourageant Lucius par ses cris, elle se sentit bientôt envahie par la chaleur et prise de spasmes, son corps se tordit de plaisir devant son amant qui la contemplait un sourire aux lèvres._

_Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour l'exciter et il la pénétra sans attendre qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, il fit quelques mouvements de hanches avant de se retirer sous les protestations de sa compagne. Il écarta ses jambes qu'elle avait toujours autour de son cou pour qu'elle les enroule autour de lui, puis il rentra en elle encore plus profondément et commença à aller et venir violemment, arrachant à sa maîtresse de nouveaux cris de plaisir qui intensifièrent ses ardeurs. Elle ne cessait de lui demander d'aller encore plus fort et il s'exécuta. Dans une autre circonstance, la douleur aurait pris le dessus, mais à cet instant elle était devenue tellement érotique qu'il ne mesura pas la force avec laquelle il la pilonnait. Elle fut secouée par un orgasme puissant, puis Lucius vint à son tour, sentant les muscles de son amante se refermer autour de son sexe il avait jouit juste après._

_Après une douche rafraîchissante, ils restèrent allongés un petit moment sur le lit, enlacés. Eléa caressait les bras de son amant qui l'entouraient, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur le crâne au serpent, gravé de couleur ébène dans la peau blanche de Lucius. _

_« Tu le regrettes ? » _

_« Quoi donc ? »_

_« Que le Maître ait rendu la tienne invisible… »_

_« Non… Elle n'est pas très esthétique. » Lucius eut un petit rire. « Mais des fois oui, je le regrette… Parce que j'ai l'impression que ça la rend encore plus importante. La trahison envers mes amis est plus grande. La Marque n'est pas visible mais à chaque fois que je vois la tienne cela me rappelle combien je lui appartiens. Tu comprends ? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr que je comprends. »_

_Il fit une grimace et se frotta machinalement la Marque._

_« Je dois y aller. »_

_Il sauta du lit et s'habilla tout en jetant un œil coquin à sa compagne nue sur le lit. _

_« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »_

_« Un petit peu… J'en ai vu d'autres, » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_« Sois prudente ce soir amour, » soupira-t-il._

_« Toi aussi. Tu seras là cette nuit ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas. Je t'enverrai mon aigle demain pour qu'on convienne d'un rendez-vous, comme ça tu me raconteras ta soirée. »_

_« Ok. »_

_Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Je t'aime »._

_

* * *

_

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si oui, reviewez reviewez reviewez !

Et promis, sur la tête de Lucius vous aurez le chapitre 23 avant Noël, mais pour ça, il me faut, allez...je réfléchis...205 reviews !

Bises à tous et à toutes


	23. Fêlure

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Loli : **_Rowy_** Merci ! J'avoue manquer de courage pour l'écriture en ce moment, trop de boulot, fatiguée, j'arrive à rien faire… Mais la suite tout de même, on avait fait une promesse.  
**_Eléa :_** Merci beaucoup, du courage, il en faut, surtout en ce moment...bisous

Ninou : **_Rowy_** Si l'histoire est aussi passionnante, c'est le principal, merci de nous suivre depuis le début !  
**_Eléa :_** Merci Ninou ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire des reviews de nos lecteurs(trices) assidu(e)s. Bisous

Ange d'Iris : **_Rowy_** Mythique, ouais, c'est le mot, je crois que ce chapitre sera à tout jamais mythique dans mon cœur et ce pour diverses raisons… En parlant d'accélération, je tiens à prévenir d'avance notre cher lectorat que les mois de janvier et février seront plutôt calmes, avant que l'intrigue s'accélère en mars, ça c'est dit. Biz.  
**_Eléa :_** Oh merci ! J'adore ce chapitre aussi, c'est un de mes préférés comme je disais :p Rassure nous, tu liras toujours après la conception d'Hermione ? nan, pasque je m'inquiète lol ! Oué janvier et février pfiouuuuu c'est calme...le calme avant la tempête :evil : bisous

Stellmaria : **_Rowy_** Ouah, encore un pavé, t'es vraiment la meilleure ! lol oué, les hamburgers/frites, le plat préféré de Draco ! Tu trouves Dumbledore trop gentil en grand-père ? Hmm, je ne pense pas, je ne vais pas citer d'exemples parce que je suis une paumée pour savoir quoi se trouve dans quel chapitre et je ne voudrais spoiler personne contre sa volonté ! lol  
Sinon, que tout le monde se rassure, non Victor Krum ne sera pas dans cette fic ! Et je tiens à dire pour que ce soit clair pour tout le monde que ce n'est pas une fic centrée sur le couple Draco/Hermione, même si ok, je suis fan de ce couple, et j'essaie de parler d'eux aussi souvent que je le peux/veux, tout en me freinant et me calmant… Tu sais ce qu'est une ankh, google est ton ami, félicitations ! Sinon, Eléa ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aguicher Sev, non, que ce soit dans le passé ou dans le présent, c'est inscrit dans ses gènes ! lol  
Merci encore pour cette très longue review !  
Bisous.  
**_Eléa :_** La fin de la bataille de cookies était très attendue, en effet :p  
Merci pour tes compliments, c'est toujours difficile d'écrire des scènes comme la fausse couche...les sentiments c'est pas mon truc...  
Pour le chapitre d'après, moi je m'en fous de Draco et Mione, c'est Eléa qui m'intéresse... :evil : nan, arrêtez les jets de pierre ou je poste pas décembre...niark !  
Sinon, oui Rowy a fait des prouesses dans ce chapitre, elle m'a brisé mon ptit cœur avec Sirius et elle m'a trop fait rire aussi...Non, Stellmaria, Eléa ne peut s'empêcher d'aguicher Severus...ils ont une relation spéciale...(Longuement débattue avec nos bétareadeuses, me demande si on va pas faire une section sur notre fic sur le forum, mais ça fait légèrement mégalo...)  
En tout cas, merci pour cette review géante, ça nous avait manqué...J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira ! gros bisous

buzame : **_Rowy_** Le temps pour écrire un chapitre ? C'est très variable. En ce moment, trop de temps, je n'ai absolument pas le temps, vraiment trop de boulot, vraiment trop crevée. J'en ai déjà écrit un en une semaine. Celui sur lequel je suis est commencé depuis un bon mois et il n'avance absolument pas. Ca dépend aussi ce qu'il y a à écrire, parce que ça m'est souvent arrivé qu'une scène se déroulant bien plus loin dans la fic surgisse dans mon esprit et ça fait donc de l'avance sur les chapitres à venir… Merci en tout cas pour tous ces compliments, c'est adorable et vraiment touchant. Biz.  
**_Eléa :_** Merci pour tout ses compliments, c'est vraiment encourageant :bisou : pour ma part je suis la plus longue à pondre mes parties, mais ça dépend aussi du sujet et de mon boulot, parce que quand je suis crevée, j'écris pas...

bellasidious : **_Rowy_** Qu'est devenue Eilane ? Pour le savoir, il faut lire la fic de la dénommée Eilane justement ! Dont poulette va vous mettre le lien ! Vraiment un très bonne fic, très bien écrite, je la conseille. Il y a quelques crossovers entre nos deux fics, en ce qui concerne le passé je précise. Merci beaucoup !  
**_Eléa :_** Merci beaucoup Bella ! Pour Eily, oué y a quelques crossovers...et la fic d'eily ici : http/forumhp. pasque j'ai pas l'adresse de FF...biz

Lyra Parry : **_Rowy_** Si tu n'es pas déçue, mission accomplie !  
**_Eléa :_** Merci, j'espère que tu seras pas déçue de celui-ci...biz

'mione : **_Rowy_** Elle est là, elle est là la suite ! Bizoux.  
**_Eléa :_** Héhé, choses promises...bisous

Alexandra : **_Rowy_** Rhooooooooo, mais non Draco n'est pas arrogant et hautain ! Et tu dis aimer le papa, c'est le monde à l'envers ! lol Enfin, tant mieux dans un sens, je le garde rien que pour moi Dray, vala ! Gros bisous.  
**_Eléa :_** Lol, laisse Malfoy Senior tranquille, il est chasse gardé :evil : les bisous seront transmis à Eily ! bisous

elo : **_Rowy_** Hello elo ! Elle est nulle je sais… Sorry, l'est tard…  
**_Eléa :_** Oui, tu peux être fière, grâce à toi, voici la suite !

Bonne lecture ! Et surtout un joyeux noël et de bonnes fêtes à tous !

Résumé du chapitre 22 :

**1978** : Eléa se remet doucement de sa fausse couche. Lucius, Severus et Eilane sont près d'elle pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Voldemort ordonne à Eléa d'entrer à l'Ordre du Phénix pour l'informer, elle se rebelle et refuse de jouer un double jeu dangereux et déstabilisant, même si elle sait qu'au bout du compte, elle n'aura pas le choix.

**1997** : Eléa reçoit la visite inattendue de Sirius, rêve ou réalité, le message délivré par l'être de lumière est bien obscur… Alors que Voldemort essaie d'accélérer le processus d'imprégnation de Magie Noire d'Eléa, une barrière semble l'empêcher d'agresser la jeune femme. Eléa arrive à une réunion de l'Ordre hautement imprégnée de Magie Noire. Après divers délires plus ou moins amusants, Severus se chargera à nouveau, comme au bon vieux temps, de la veiller et de la soigner. Eléa sera effondrée de voir que son père ne comprend pas que Voldemort l'a manipulée, avant de trouver du réconfort auprès de Severus et de sa fille.

**Chapitre 23 : Fêlure  
**

_**W**hat is broken is broken and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived_ – Margaret Mitchell

_Little Hangleton, dimanche 19 octobre 1997_

**E**léa avait dormi une bonne partie du samedi après-midi après le départ d'Hermione. Elle avait passé la nuit du samedi au dimanche seule à Grimmauld Place, Snape lui ayant fait répéter de nombreuses fois qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle hésite à l'appeler en cas de besoin. Il était reparti en direction de Poudlard rassuré par le fait qu'elle n'avait plus de fièvre et elle avait passé une bonne nuit qui l'avait bien reposée. En ce dimanche matin voilé, elle s'était levée de bonne heure pour prendre un petit déjeuner copieux qu'elle avait conjuré faute d'elfe de maison à sa disposition depuis la mort de Kreattur, qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu la chance de connaître. Snape était repassé dans l'après-midi s'assurer que sa malade avait retrouvé une forme lui permettant de transplaner en sécurité jusqu'au manoir de Little Hangleton. Il avait pris soin de lui donner un bocal de potion pour qu'elle termine sa convalescence dans une sérénité indispensable à son prompt rétablissement rapide et complet.

Elle arriva en fin d'après-midi à Little Hangleton et elle regretta de ne pas avoir transplané directement dans sa chambre alors qu'elle monta difficilement jusqu'au premier étage, tout à coup éprouvée par le voyage instantané qui repoussait toutes les limites physiques et temporelles qu'avaient érigé les Moldus. Elle s'allongea un petit moment sur le lit pour reprendre ses esprits et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un parfum familier emplit la pièce et quand un poids la rejoignit sur le lit, elle tourna sa tête sur sa droite pour y croiser le regard bleu polaire qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Comment vas-tu mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il finalement et elle se rapprocha pour se blottir contre lui alors qu'il passa un bras autour d'elle. « Ca n'a pas été trop difficile ? »

« Si, c'était affreux, j'ai été super malade… Heureusement, Severus était là pour prendre soin de moi, il m'a bien aidée », répondit-elle et au silence éloquent de son amant, elle comprit que sa jalousie féroce envers le professeur de Potions n'avait pas faibli avec les années.

« Comment va ce cher Severus ? » demanda de manière sarcastique Lucius, les dents serrées.

« Il va bien », répondit platement Eléa avant de garder un silence lourd teinté de reproches envers son amant.

« Tu vas mieux maintenant mon cœur ? » demanda à nouveau tendrement Lucius se forçant à ne pas attiser sa jalousie dévastatrice en lui demandant plus de détails.

« Oui, nettement. Je n'ai plus de fièvre, la fatigue est moins importante et mes forces reviennent progressivement. »

« Super, je suis content alors, je n'aime pas te voir malade chaton. »

« Tu m'as manqué Lucius… »

« Pas autant que tu m'as manqué amour », répondit-il la faisant fondre alors qu'il captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Il se redressa finalement sur un coude, laissant son regard parcourir le corps de sa maîtresse avant de reprendre :

« Je voulais te parler d'une chose chaton… », commença-t-il légèrement hésitant avant de s'arrêter net en fronçant les sourcils.

« De quoi Lucius ? Tu veux me parler de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » rétorqua-t-il durement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense Eléa ! » éclata-t-il soudainement bougeant pour attraper sa cheville et lui brandir la petite croix qu'elle arborait autour d'une fine chaîne en or blanc.

« Ne commence pas Lucius, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… », répondit-elle en soupirant avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en tailleur, éloignant sa vue du bijou sujet à litiges.

« Je veux que tu l'enlèves Eléa », dit-il calmement mais fermement. « Et en plus, je ne pense pas que le Maître sera très heureux de te voir avec cette croix… »

« Pas question », répondit-elle aussi calmement que lui avec un regard soutenant le sien. « Je garde cette croix, tu ne me la feras pas enlever Lucius, pas cette fois… »

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de remettre ce bijou ? Pour me mettre hors de moi ? Pour te moquer de moi ? » demanda-t-il en élevant légèrement la voix.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit toujours revenir à toi Lucius ? » éclata-t-elle à son tour. « Tu n'as pas pensé à moi ? Que porter ce bijou pourrait me faire plaisir parce que c'était un cadeau d'un ami ? »

« Un ami ! » faillit-il s'étouffer en se levant soudainement du lit et lui jetant à présent un regard noir. « Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis je t'en prie ! Sirius était un ami et tu le sais ! Ta jalousie mal placée, tu peux te la garder pour toi Lucius ! » rétorqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour. « D'abord, tu es jaloux de Severus qui n'a fait que me veiller et m'aider durant toute une nuit ! Et maintenant, tu es jaloux d'un mort, ça ne s'arrange pas chez toi ! Tu n'as, heureusement pour toi, plus rien à craindre mon chéri, Sirius est mort ! Cette croix, je la garde, fin de la discussion, et merci pour cet accueil chaleureux ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la chambre et claquant la porte derrière elle.

Lucius soupira une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue et rumina quelques instants dans la chambre qu'il parcourut de long en large avant de sortir pour rejoindre le petit salon et y bouder tranquillement en compagnie de son piano. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'y trouve mais Eléa se tenait, le dos tourné, près de la fenêtre. Immobile, elle regardait le vent souffler dans les arbres qui commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et bien qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage, il devina qu'elle était très en colère et il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait mieux pas de s'en aller et la laisser seule le temps que la tension retombe. Il choisit de faire pour une fois profil bas et amende honorable et prit sur lui pour s'excuser sincèrement.

« Je suis désolé chaton… »

Elle ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas davantage, n'ayant visiblement aucune intention de se retourner pour lui faire face et il comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il insiste. Il pensa à nouveau à quitter la petite pièce mais se ravisa et s'installa devant le piano. Il l'ouvrit et frôla quelques secondes les touches du bout de ses doigts avant de réfléchir à un air qu'elle apprécierait et qui sonnerait comme une absolution en plus d'une véritable déclaration d'amour. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et les premières notes s'élevèrent dans le silence tendu ambiant.

Eléa tenta de garder son masque d'indifférence et de profonde colère mais elle ne put empêcher un sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux sentir les notes envoûtantes la posséder et laissa son imaginaire vagabonder. Elle aimait quand Lucius s'installait au piano et qu'il jouait pour elle ses mélodies préférées. Il jouait depuis sa plus tendre enfance mais elle ne l'avait entendu joué qu'après sa fausse couche. Il avait eu besoin d'un échappatoire et la musique l'avait aidé à s'évader et à penser à autre chose qu'à sa vie compliquée et tiraillée. Eléa avait appris à apprécier la musique classique et elle se remémora avec émotion les leçons de son amant et comment avec patience et détermination, il avait réussi à lui enseigner un morceau, son préféré, sombre à souhait mais d'une beauté captivante. Elle se demanda si elle serait capable aujourd'hui de le jouer à nouveau, si elle s'en souvenait suffisamment pour le reproduire avec facilité. Elle en douta mais se promit d'essayer quand Lucius ne serait pas dans les parages.

Elle oublia aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée sa mauvaise humeur et s'approcha de Lucius d'un pas félin. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et laissa ses mains courir sur son torse avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime Lucius. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je n'aime que toi… »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pas encore, tu as encore besoin de faire un effort », répondit-elle en glissant sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'elle caressa avant de sentir avec satisfaction son sexe se durcir.

« Viens par là, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer… »

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'invita à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux alors qu'il était toujours assis sur le banc face au piano. Il verrouilla magiquement la porte et vit un éclat dans les yeux clairs d'Eléa qui, il dut se l'avouer, lui avait grandement manqué.

« Tu as quelque chose à me montrer ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air sensuel en commençant à bouger ses hanches de manière suggestive.

Il retint un grognement qui n'aurait fait que l'encourager et sortit de la poche interne de son veston un morceau de parchemin vieilli et plié en quatre qu'il lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air interrogatif.

« Lis… »

Elle déplia le parchemin tout en regardant Lucius avec un regard énigmatique et commença une lecture silencieuse.

_« Lucius,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer, tout est si confus… Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire te fera du mal, et crois-moi, prendre cette décision m'arrache le cœur._

_Je veux d'abord que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi, toutes ces choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites, par peur, par orgueil, que sais-je… Tu n'as jamais aimé le sentimentalisme…_

_Tu représentes tout pour moi, mon âme sœur, mon amant, mon meilleur ami, mon frère… mon amour. Plus qu'à Voldemort, c'est à toi que j'appartiens, depuis toujours. Au moment où j'ai croisé ton regard, lors de mon premier cours de potion, mon cœur a capitulé devant ton regard d'acier._

_Je t'aime Lucius. Plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé en être capable._

_C'est pour cela que c'est si dur et que je te ne ferai pas face pour te dire adieu, je ne pourrais pas partir si tu es là._

_Quand tu auras cette lettre dans les mains, j'aurai quitté l'Angleterre pour des horizons plus pacifiques. Je ne peux pas élever ma fille dans ces conditions, avec ma position chez les Mangemorts. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Il a prévu pour elle et moi, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je dois l'éloigner de Sa folie meurtrière. Et de la mienne… _

_Je te supplie de ne pas essayer de me retrouver, cela serait un risque trop important pour toi, pour nous. Jure-moi de ne rien faire d'insensé…_

_Adieu mon amour. »_

Elle leva un regard confus baigné de larmes vers Lucius avant de laisser tomber sur le sol la lettre.

« J'ai fouillé dans le carton que tu as ramené », avoua-t-il répondant à sa question silencieuse.

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais reçu cette lettre Eléa ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement blessé.

« Parce que je n'en ai pas eu le temps… », souffla-t-elle en essuyant rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper. « Je voulais te l'envoyer au dernier moment, pour ne pas que tu m'empêches de partir et de faire ce que j'avais prévu… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de récupérer mes dernières affaires, mon père m'a devancée et m'a arrêtée, avant de m'enfermer à Azkaban… »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort tout en rapprochant son corps du sien. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, la caressant doucement, avant de commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou qu'il mordilla ensuite sensuellement.

« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose si tu avais eu cette lettre à l'époque ? » demanda-t-elle enfin en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans son regard polaire.

« Tout. Ca aurait tout changé. Je t'aurais recherchée plus activement, doublement, avec une ferveur que tu n'imagines même pas… », répondit-il sincèrement et elle esquissa un petit sourire tout à coup triste, teinté de regrets.

« Ne te demande pas comment les choses auraient pu être Eléa, elles sont ce qu'elles sont, n'aies aucun regret. Ce qui est important, c'est aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui, on est enfin réunis. »

Elle acquiesça et sentit son désir monter à nouveau alors qu'elle recommença à onduler des hanches tout en passant ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son amant. Lucius lui attrapa la nuque et s'empara de ses lèvres qu'il dévora avant de plonger une langue avide dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément pendant quelques minutes avant que Lucius ne saisisse Eléa par les hanches pour l'asseoir sur les touches du piano qui laissa échapper quelques notes désordonnées. Il commença à remonter lentement sa longue jupe noire de bohème jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses qu'il caressa doucement tandis qu'Eléa posa ses pieds sur le banc, de chaque côté de Lucius donnant à ce dernier une vue plongeante plutôt intéressante. La vision sembla porter ses fruits puisque Lucius atteignit la culotte déjà trempée d'Eléa. Il l'écarta ne quittant pas sa maîtresse des yeux et plongea deux doigts dans son intimité faisant gémir Eléa qui rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il remua ses doigts d'avant en arrière pendant quelques secondes avant d'exercer une légère pression sur son clitoris. Il se leva du banc et profita de la tête renversée d'Eléa pour accéder facilement à son cou qu'il dévora goulûment. Quand il sentit qu'elle était proche de basculer dans un monde d'extase et de plaisir, il retira ses doigts et prit une satisfaction non dissimulée à voir son expression de frustration et son air fâché.

« Lucius… S'il te plaît… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a amour ? » demanda innocemment Lucius avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes et elle prit appui avec ses mains sur les touches du piano afin de lever son bassin pour l'aider. Il l'observa un instant, terriblement séduisante et excitante vu la position offerte dans laquelle elle se trouvait et il posa ses mains de chaque côté d'Eléa, sur les touches blanches du piano sur lesquelles il joua une mélodie entraînante qui fit pouffer de rire Eléa. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux et elle s'employa à dégrafer son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles. Elle le caressa au travers de son boxer et le sentit grogner dans sa bouche. Il délaissa sa bouche et s'intéressa à sa poitrine. Trouvant qu'une trop lourde épaisseur de vêtements le séparait de sa cible, il lui fit lever les bras afin de lui retirer sa chemise pourpre sans bouton. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle portait un débardeur noir et faillit lui demander si la météo prévoyait de la neige pour les jours à venir mais il se retint et la débarrassa de son débardeur. Il lui dégrafa enfin son soutien gorge et put finalement avoir accès à ses seins fièrement dressés. Il lécha un de ses mamelons pendant qu'il titilla son frère jumeau et Eléa accentua la pression de sa bouche sur sa poitrine en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Il déposa de nombreux baisers humides sur ses épaules et son décolleté et Eléa fut incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Elle lui agrippa les fesses et le conduisit entre ses jambes, collé à elle. Il se débarrassa de son boxer noir et la pénétra enfin pour leur plus grande satisfaction. Les yeux d'Eléa roulèrent littéralement dans leur orbite et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air amusé en entendant les notes anarchiques sortir du piano à queue noir à chaque va-et-vient de son amant. Il accéléra soudainement le rythme et elle sut que son absence avait été une torture pour Lucius qui n'avait pas dû trouver un substitut adéquat au sein du manoir. Elle se mit à haleter alors que le pouce de Lucius avait trouvé à nouveau son point le plus sensible et elle hurla son nom en même temps que lui alors qu'il se vida en elle dans un dernier râle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la serra contre lui avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Ils reprirent leurs respirations calmement et se rhabillèrent ensuite en se jetant des regards amoureux. Lucius ramassa la lettre d'Eléa qu'il remit dans sa poche et Eléa s'installa devant le piano en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus Lucius, je suis incapable de rejouer mon morceau… », bouda Eléa avec un air désolé et désemparé.

« Je te l'apprendrai à nouveau plus tard amour, c'est promis », répondit Lucius en embrassant Eléa sur la tête. « Mais là maintenant, j'ai très envie d'un bain… avec toi. »

Elle croisa son regard aguicheur et lui adressa un large sourire avant de le suivre jusqu'à leur chambre.

* * *

_Poudlard, mardi 16 octobre 1979_

_Eléa arriva au bureau de son père avec une certaine appréhension. Sa lettre ne faisait que quelques lignes et elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de l'Ordre ou d'une invitation paternelle._

_Elle entra dans le bureau et y trouva son père penché sur des tas de parchemins, écrivant avec sa grande plume blanche. Il lui fit signe d'avancer et elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils moelleux qui lui faisaient face. Dumbledore rassembla ses rouleaux de parchemins avant de la regarder avec un sourire bienveillant._

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Bien, merci… Tu as l'air fatigué », dit-elle inquiète._

_« Je n'ai pas un sommeil paisible en ce moment », répondit-il en soupirant. « Mais tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis… » Il se leva de son bureau et attrapa une clef. « J'ai réuni quelques membres de l'Ordre, je vais t'y amener et nous pourrons discuter sérieusement de ton entrée parmi nous. Tu comprendras que par mesure de sécurité tu ne connaîtras pas, pour l'instant, l'adresse exacte de lieu où nous tenons nos réunions. »_

_Eléa hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se leva à son tour. Elle posa un doigt sur la clef et son père prononça la formule « portus » avant qu'un flot d'images tourbillonnantes afflue devant ses yeux._

_Ils atterrirent dans ce qu'Eléa pensa être un sous-sol. C'était humide et les parois des murs en pierre étaient gelées, avec une fine pellicule d'eau, éclairées par des hautes torches. Ils étaient dans une sorte de hall, elle distingua derrière elle un escalier. Elle suivit son père dans un couloir vide qui donnait sur un autre hall où étaient alignées quelques tables et sièges, des rangées d'étagères remplies de livres et de grimoires. Elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour observer l'environnement, mais elle notait instinctivement chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Dumbledore ouvrit une porte et la conduisit dans une grande pièce où le feu de cheminée avait réchauffé l'atmosphère qui se glaça à son entrée. Près de l'âtre, McGonagall, en discussion avec Hagrid, se leva avec un regard froid. Les conversations cessèrent et tous la regardèrent. Eléa avait la mauvaise impression d'être tombée dans un piège mais fit mine de rien. Lily lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit puis ils prirent tous place autour d'une grande table rectangulaire massive. Eléa s'assit à son tour, en bout de table, son père en face d'elle. Les visages de part et d'autres de la table lui firent penser à un jury lors d'un procès et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'angoisse. A sa droite, se trouvait Sirius, serré de près par Audrey qui lui jetait des regards en coin, et à sa gauche, se tenaient James et Lily._

_Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour capter l'attention puis prit la parole._

_« Eléa, nous sommes tous réunis car j'ai décidé de t'accepter dans l'Ordre du Phénix. » Eléa sentit son cœur s'accélérer. « Mais tu dois te douter que ça ne va pas être aussi facile… », dit-il avec un regard perçant. « Inutile de te préciser que certains membres n'étaient pas d'accord avec ma décision, c'est pour cela que jusqu'à mon contre ordre, tu ne connaîtras pas cette adresse et tu ne participeras pas à des missions de terrain. » Eléa acquiesça, il était logique que cela se passe ainsi. « Tu feras des permanences, tu t'occuperas, s'il y a, de soigner les blessés et restaurer les membres en action. » Eléa regarda son père d'un air surpris, presque outré, elle allait prendre la parole mais préféra se taire en arborant malgré elle un regard blasé. James laissa échapper un petit rire et Eléa tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Il fit une grimace en guise d'excuse, puis elle regarda à nouveau son père en prenant une grande inspiration. Il semblait attendre une réponse de sa part._

_« D'accord », dit-elle à voix basse. « Je veux être honnête, je ne vais pas vous dire que j'ai changé, je partage toujours plus ou moins les idées de Voldemort. Ce que je n'accepte pas c'est la guerre et les victimes, tous ces massacres… »_

_« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, la mort des innocents vous laissait de marbre… », répliqua McGonagall._

_« Il a fallu que j'attende un enfant pour que mon point de vue change, Minerva… », répondit Eléa avec calme._

_« Bien. » Dumbledore coupa cette conversation qui risquait de s'envenimer. « Eléa, je vais te demander aussi d'écouter Lucius et ses… amis lorsqu'ils parleront de missions. Je veux que tu me rapportes tout ce qui pourrait être utile à l'Ordre. »_

_« Tu… Vous », se reprit Eléa. « Vous voulez que j'espionne Lucius ? » Le ton monta légèrement._

_« Il serait dommage de ne pas exploiter ce côté de tes amitiés », dit-il posément mais sèchement. « Bien que nous n'ayons aucune preuve matérielle de son appartenance aux Mangemorts, je pense qu'il en fait partie et qu'il a une position privilégiée auprès de Tom. »_

_Eléa s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec une moue boudeuse. Elle aurait dû y penser, son père était assez manipulateur pour lui demander une chose pareille. Elle accepta à contrecœur tout en passant sur les regards en biais que lui jetèrent plusieurs membres._

_« Je tiens, » reprit-il, « à ce que tu me tiennes au courant de chaque chose qui te semblera importante. »_

_« Lucius me parle peu de ce genre de choses », dit Eléa d'un ton las, « il sait que ça ne m'intéresse pas. »_

_« Peut-être que tu pourrais justement t'y intéresser en prétextant de faire des efforts pour votre couple… », répliqua Lily._

_Eléa la dévisagea un instant. Elle ne connaissait pas Lily sous cet angle et se dit qu'elle cachait bien son jeu finalement._

_« C'est une idée », lâcha Eléa le regard sombre. _

_Ils échangèrent tous des regards entendus et Dumbledore se leva, mettant ainsi fin à la réunion, puis les autres membres se levèrent à leurs tours, reprenant leurs discussions._

_Eléa resta assise un moment, pensive. Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle et l'observa un moment. _

_« ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur._

_« Oui », sourit-elle. « J'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire », souffla-t-elle après un petit silence._

_C'était sincère et à double sens bien sûr. Elle allait trahir ses amis, leur mentir, mettre leurs vies en danger, tout ça pour obéir à son Maître pour lequel elle nourrissait des sentiments ambigus. Crainte, fascination, adoration, répulsion et même haine. Mais elle devait lui obéir, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle tourna son regard vers les yeux gris, presque noirs, de son ancien amant et ne put empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite lorsqu'elle aperçut l'expression d'inquiétude qu'ils avaient. Elle sentit des larmes monter et détourna ses yeux de lui._

_« ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas… »_

_« Tu sais que je suis là si jamais tu as besoin… »_

_« Je sais », sourit-elle à nouveau. « Mais je ne crois pas qu'Audrey en soit très heureuse… »_

_Il eut un petit rire._

_« Elle est d'une nature assez jalouse… surtout quand ça te concerne », ajouta-t-il._

_Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de remarquer que presque tous les membres étaient partis. Lily, James et Rémus étaient là et les attendaient patiemment. Ils sortirent à leur tour et Eléa rejoignit son père après avoir salué ses amis. Elle regagna Poudlard, puis Pré-au-Lard, avant de transplaner chez elle._

_Elle se rendit directement à la salle de bain, épuisée, avec l'étrange impression qu'elle perdrait la raison avant la fin de l'année. Elle sourit en trouvant une enveloppe sur la tablette du miroir, elle l'ouvrit pour y lire l'écriture élégante de Lucius qui lui signalait que toutes protections avaient été retirées de son appartement, « Ordre du Maître ». Elle relut plusieurs fois les derniers mots du parchemin avec lesquels il lui disait combien il l'aimait, puis prit une douche brûlante tout en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Avant de se coucher, elle but une potion-somnifère pour s'assurer d'un bon sommeil, elle avait horreur de passer ses nuits à réfléchir et à angoisser. Demain serait un autre jour où elle pourrait réfléchir à tête reposée à ses futurs mensonges._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, lundi 20 octobre 1997_

La brume entourait le château, apportant son humidité désagréable qui semblait s'insinuer dans chaque pore de la peau. Hermione espérait que le soleil réussirait à percer au travers du manteau opaque mais, en attendant, elle se rapprocha de la cheminée en frissonnant pour se réchauffer quelque peu. Une voix derrière elle la sortit de ses pensées et elle sursauta légèrement, lâchant son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie sous l'effet de surprise.

« Hermy ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es debout ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Tu as vu la tête que tu as ? On dirait que t'as pas dormi de la nuit ! »

« Je me suis levée de bonne heure », répondit-elle en ramassant son livre avant de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. « Je suis super en retard dans mes devoirs, je n'ai rien fait pour le cours d'Histoire de demain… »

« Je n'ai rien fait non plus mais on a tout l'après-midi encore tu sais ! » s'exclama Harry en se postant devant elle tout en nouant maladroitement le nœud de sa cravate.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas fait non plus le résumé pour le cours de Potions, je n'ai pas réfléchi à l'écriture automatique pour le cours de Divination et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peuvent contenir les racines de Narthecium… », répondit Hermione d'une petite voix plaintive.

« Rien, elles ne contiennent rien. C'est une plante sauvage, c'était le faux ami de la liste », répondit Harry en se débattant avec sa cravate récalcitrante.

Hermione le regarda un moment, interdite, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table en rangeant son livre dans son sac.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en avance sur moi dans tes devoirs, c'est la première fois je crois… », déclara-t-elle d'un ton catastrophique comme si Harry venait de lui annoncer l'embargo sur Poudlard.

« Hey Hermy ! » se mit à rire Harry. « Je suis en avance sur rien du tout et surtout pas sur toi ! Je n'ai pas fait le résumé en Potions non plus ! Et pour la plante, je suis juste tombé dessus par hasard en feuilletant le manuel hier ! »

« Toi, tu as eu le temps de l'ouvrir au moins… », marmonna-t-elle.

« Et toi, tu es restée avec ta mère qui n'allait pas fort, tu ne pouvais pas tout faire et ta mère est plus importante que tes devoirs, non ? »

Hermione le regarda avec un air blasé et Harry éclata de rire.

« Ok, peut-être pas, d'accord… », accorda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si qu'Eléa est plus importante que Snape ! Mais tu vois ce que j'ai voulu dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et noue-moi cette cravate avant que j'en fasse des confettis… », soupira Harry en baissant les bras en signe d'abandon.

« _Croate bondare_ », déclara Hermione en même temps qu'elle agita sa baguette en direction du col d'Harry.

« Wow ! Comment tu connais ce sort ? »

« Comment crois-tu que j'arrive à nouer la mienne depuis sept ans ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.

« Puis-je vous escorter jusqu'au cours du Professeur Lupin jeune demoiselle ? » demanda Harry en se redressant et prenant la pose, tout en tendant son bras à sa sœur.

« Avec plaisir messire ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de froncer les sourcils. « Où est Ron ? »

« Aucune idée. Il était déjà parti quand je suis descendu. »

Et sur ces mots, Harry et Hermione sortirent, bras dessus, bras dessous, pour se rendre à leur premier cours matinal de cette nouvelle semaine qui venait de commencer.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant que Ron était déjà installé dans la salle de cours et Hermione lui lâcha le bras pour aller s'installer près de Neville tandis qu'elle fit un petit signe de tête à son frère pour qu'il rejoigne le rouquin.

« Ron ? Tu n'es pas descendu déjeuner ce matin, je me demandais où tu étais… », commença Harry en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

« Je suis allé à la bibliothèque… Je voulais avancer un peu sur les devoirs, j'arrivais pas à dormir, alors autant mettre tout ce temps à rien faire à profit, non ? » rétorqua Ron et Harry remarqua ses traits tirés.

« Tu as certainement raison… Tu cherches à faire concurrence à Hermione ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Hermione n'était pas à la bibliothèque », répondit d'un air sérieux Ron et Harry n'insista pas, commençant à sortir ses parchemins alors que le Professeur Lupin avait fait son entrée dans la salle.

« Bonjour à tous », commença Lupin et la classe lui répondit sans grande conviction. « Nous allons aujourd'hui faire une rapide introduction à l'Occlumancie. Dans le cadre de son cours consacré à la Légilimancie, le Professeur Snape n'aura pas le temps d'aborder le complément nécessaire à cette maîtrise de l'esprit. Comme nous sommes dans un cours traitant de Défense contre les forces du mal, l'Occlumancie se place parfaitement dans une optique couvrant notre programme. Qui peut me dire en quoi consiste l'Occlumancie ? »

Hermione leva la main bien haut, bientôt imitée par Ron et elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'Harry jeta à son meilleur ami un regard surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Ron enthousiasme à l'idée de répondre à une question en cours et plus surprenant encore, c'était bien la première fois qu'il devait connaître la réponse à une question posée en cours.

« Monsieur Weasley », l'invita et l'encouragea Lupin, surpris lui aussi.

« L'Occlumancie est l'art de défendre son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure, le fermant à toute intrusion ou influence magique », récita le rouquin, plutôt sûr de lui.

« Exactement ! Dix points pour Gryffondors », sourit Lupin.

Hermione se renfrogna et Draco leva la tête, trouvant pour une fois plutôt originale la manière des Gryffondors d'obtenir des points.

« Du latin _occulto_ qui signifie cacher, dissimuler et _mens_ qui signifie esprit, l'Occlumancie est l'opposé défensif de la Légilimancie », continua le professeur alors que les élèves commencèrent à prendre des notes attentivement.

Le cours se termina deux heures plus tard et Hermione ne cacha pas son enthousiasme de commencer la pratique de l'Occlumancie la semaine prochaine, sous l'œil moins convaincu de Neville. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner et Hermione, en s'asseyant à la table de sa maison, croisa le regard de Draco qui lui fit signe tout en essayant de lui dire quelque chose. Elle n'arriva pas à lire sur ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Il baissa les bras d'un air résigné et lui fit signe de laisser tomber en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle étouffa un petit rire et il lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Ginny rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard le groupe et jeta son sac à ses pieds avant de s'asseoir en fulminant.

« Je déteste le cours de Potions ! » râla-t-elle en attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval d'un geste rapide.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt Snape que tu détestes ? » lui demanda Hermione avec un air amusé.

« C'est pareil ! » répondit-elle ne décolérant pas. « Il a enlevé injustement vingt points aux Gryffondors et en a accordé dix aux Serpentards de manière aussi injustifiée ! »

« Snape n'évolue pas selon les années en bref… Le cours de sixième année a toujours lieu le lundi matin depuis des siècles, il procède toujours de la même manière, sa vie doit être absolument excitante si vous voulez mon avis… », soupira Ron avant d'attaquer le bœuf aux morilles.

« Oui, ben on parle d'autre chose si vous voulez bien parce que là ça m'énerve ! » termina Ginny en attrapant un peu sèchement le plat des mains de son frère.

« Alors, quels costumes vous allez choisir ? » demanda Harry passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa petite amie.

« De quoi tu parles Harry ? » répondit Hermione en regardant le bœuf dans son assiette avec une moue un peu dégoûtée.

« Les costumes pour la fête… Le bal d'Halloween », expliqua Harry avec évidence.

« Oh… J'ignorais que c'était une soirée déguisée », avoua Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Tu as raté les affiches dans la salle commune ou quoi ! » s'exclama Ron et Hermione lui retourna un regard agacé.

« Oui, il faut croire ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder ces stupides affiches ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin et comprit sa colère subite. Elle n'organiserait pas cette année le bal d'Halloween et il était persuadé que ça la minait plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre. Hermione n'était plus Préfète, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire sur la décoration de la salle, les musiques choisies et elle se surprit à souhaiter secrètement que la fête soit moins réussie que l'année dernière.

« Et maintenant que tu le sais », soupira Ron ignorant son agressivité, « en quoi vas-tu te déguiser Mione ? »

« Granger se déguisera en Mangemort ! » répondit pour elle Dean Thomas, « ce ne sera pas vraiment difficile pour elle de toute manière ! »

Quelques Gryffondors eurent le courage de rire à cette remarque alors que d'autres gardèrent un silence gêné ou inquiet en jetant des regards fuyants en direction de la table des professeurs.

« Tu la fermes Thomas », déclara à voix basse Harry sur un ton dangereux qui surprit Hermione. « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une telle chose et tu le sais. »

« Quoi Potter ? Tu vas aller cafter au Directeur, c'est ça ? » rétorqua Dean avant de se lever et quitter la Grande Salle sous quelques regards désapprobateurs.

« Il faut que tu le dises à Dumbledore, Mione », déclara finalement Ron, brisant le silence alors qu'Hermione avait baissé la tête, retenant visiblement ses larmes.

« Non, ça va Ron, c'est inutile », répondit-elle repoussant finalement son assiette alors que l'ex petit ami de Ginny avait fini de lui couper définitivement l'appétit.

« Mais Mione », insista Ron alors qu'Harry s'était levé et avait fait le tour de la table afin d'aller s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur et la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. « Il n'a pas le droit de te provoquer de cette manière ! »

« Il a raison Hermione », ajouta Ginny, « il faut en parler à Dumbledore, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça. Après ce sera l'escalade… »

« Non, c'est bon », insista Hermione. « On oublie, il ne recommencera pas. Je vais y aller, il faut que je bosse… »

« T'as rien mangé Hermy… », constata avec inquiétude Harry. « Prends au moins un dessert… »

« Non, je n'ai plus faim, ça va aller, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je vais bien ! » s'exclama Hermione se forçant à sourire en se levant.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner avec des mines anxieuses et Ron fut tout à coup envahi d'une tristesse et d'un manque flagrant alors qu'il déclara platement :

« C'est dans ces moments-là que Luna me manque… C'est à cet instant très précis qu'elle aurait suggéré de se déguiser en ballerine je suis sûr… »

Harry et Neville esquissèrent un petit sourire compatissant alors que Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère d'un geste réconfortant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nos vies craignent tellement depuis quelques temps ? » demanda la rouquine à personne en particulier.

Harry haussa les épaules en commençant à déguster sans conviction un flan aux œufs alors que Ginny et Ron regardèrent d'un air intrigué le Professeur Dumbledore quitter la Grande Salle.

« Hermione ? »

A mi-chemin au milieu de l'escalier, Hermione se retourna et se figea en voyant la silhouette de son grand-père.

« Oui Professeur ? » se força-t-elle à articuler alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était se retrouver seule.

« Tu peux venir un moment dans mon bureau ? J'aimerais te parler. »

« Bien sûr… »

Elle suivit le vieux sorcier jusqu'à son bureau avec une légère appréhension. Et s'il avait entendu ce que Dean Thomas lui avait dit durant le déjeuner ? Elle inspira bien à fond en entrant dans le large bureau sur deux étages et se mit à sourire en allant caresser le phénix, fièrement dressé sur son perchoir.

« Bonjour Fumseck ! C'est un bébé, il est trop mignon ! » s'exclama la jeune sorcière en caressant doucement l'oiseau de feu.

« Et il en joue », se mit à sourire Dumbledore. « Fumseck est un séducteur invétéré Hermione. Le flatter ne fait que le complaire dans sa supériorité. Et oui, les phénix ont une haute estime d'eux-mêmes. »

« Certainement méritée, non ? » demanda Hermione tout en suivant Dumbledore jusqu'à la mezzanine. Il l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'il prit place dans son large fauteuil.

« Tout à fait méritée, tu as raison », accorda-t-il avec un regard brillant.

« Est-ce qu'Eléa a connu Fumseck ? Je veux dire, quand elle était plus jeune… »

« Oui, bien sûr », répondit le directeur. « Je crois qu'elle guettait d'ailleurs souvent ses renaissances, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça devait la fasciner. Fumseck l'aimait beaucoup et elle le lui rendait bien. Je crois qu'à la réflexion, cet oiseau a un faible pour la gente féminine ! » déclara Dumbledore sur le ton de la plaisanterie, gagnant un large sourire de la part d'Hermione. « Mais tu sais Hermione, tu as connu Fumseck alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé… »

« Oh… Est-ce que vous voulez bien me raconter ? »

Dumbledore fronça tout à coup les sourcils, réalisant qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Remuer le passé risquait d'apporter davantage de chagrin à sa petite fille et il ne le voulait pas, même s'il savait qu'elle méritait de connaître le déroulement de ses premiers jours de vie. Il n'était après tout pas obligé de lui dire tout aujourd'hui.

« Je vous en prie Professeur… », insista-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

« Tu as été adoptée alors que tu n'avais que cinq jours Hermione », commença Dumbledore en faisant un bond vertigineux dans le passé. « Le Professeur McGonagall et moi-même avons pris soin de toi durant les quatre jours précédant ton adoption. Tu es restée ici, à Poudlard, dans mes appartements et Fumseck t'a veillée jour et nuit, de toute évidence préoccupé par le bien-être et la sécurité de ce nouveau-né dont il n'ignorait pas la filiation. Il est mort pour renaître le jour de ton départ… C'était très émouvant. Il a dû lutter durant ces quelques jours pour ne pas succomber avant de savoir que tu serais en sécurité… »

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas gardé ? » demanda Hermione, essuyant les larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues.

« A cause de la guerre, de l'insécurité qui régnait dans notre monde, de la convoitise que tu suscitais, de la fragilité de l'Ordre du Phénix à l'époque… Tu étais une fille de Mangemort Hermione, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. Je n'aurais pas pu te protéger convenablement, j'étais très souvent en déplacements, je voulais une vie plus calme pour toi, une vie plus normale, sereine et insouciante et, malgré les circonstances, heureuse tout de même… Mais te confier aux Granger ne m'en a pas moins déchiré le cœur tu sais… Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? Est-ce que tu as été heureuse Hermione ? »

C'était la question qu'il avait voulu lui poser depuis toujours et il allait enfin avoir une réponse à ses interrogations, réponse qui apaiserait peut-être enfin ses nuits et ses tourments.

« Très heureuse… », répondit sincèrement Hermione, ne voulant pas à cet instant gâcher leur moment en lui faisant part de la colère qu'elle pouvait toujours ressentir du fait des mensonges qu'elle avait subis sur ses origines.

Un silence presque solennel régna quelques instants, ajouté à un flottement quasi surréaliste avant que le Directeur de Poudlard ne reprenne la parole.

« Je voulais te parler d'Eléa, Hermione. »

La jeune sorcière releva la tête, plutôt soulagée que le sujet Dean Thomas ne soit pas d'actualité.

« Est-ce qu'Eléa t'a dit que son anniversaire était le 23 octobre ? »

« Non, je l'ignorais. Mais le 23 octobre, c'est jeudi, dans trois jours ! » s'exclama Hermione, tout à coup paniquée et presque survoltée à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu manquer l'occasion et elle se réprimanda intérieurement pour ne pas avoir demandé à sa mère cette information importante.

« Oui, c'est jeudi Hermione. Et je te propose d'aller lui rendre visite ce dimanche au manoir, avec Draco, si tu le souhaites bien évidemment. »

« Sérieusement ? Oui ! J'en ai très envie ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qui fit sourire Dumbledore. « Est-ce que je devrais faire quelque chose en particulier pour l'Ordre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'autorise cette sortie et je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inconsidérés pour le moment. Disons qu'observer attentivement est parfois riche en enseignements », répondit le vieux sorcier avec un regard malicieux qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

« Merci Professeur. »

Il acquiesça et fouilla un instant dans un de ses tiroirs avant de lui tendre une petite boîte.

« Est-ce que tu pourras donner ce cadeau de ma part à Eléa s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, bien sûr… », répondit Hermione en prenant précautionneusement la boîte non sans jeter un petit regard interrogateur à son grand-père.

« Je préfère que tu lui remettes en mains propres », ajouta-t-il, répondant à son air interrogatif.

Elle se leva enfin et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

« Vous vous y rendrez par poudre de cheminette. Eléa sera prévenue et ouvrira l'accès à la cheminée de ses appartements », déclara Dumbledore et Hermione acquiesça. « Tout va bien à l'école Hermione ? » demanda-t-il finalement avant qu'elle ne prenne congé.

« Oui, tout va très bien », répondit-elle en mentant à moitié.

Elle disparut entre les ailes de l'immense statue du phénix en soutenant le regard de Dumbledore avec un timide sourire un peu gêné.

Elle était réellement heureuse de pouvoir se rendre au manoir de Little Hangleton pour fêter l'anniversaire de sa mère. Mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'elle allait à nouveau pénétrer dans Son territoire et peut-être même devoir lui faire face et faire preuve de toute sa force intérieure pour le contrer. Il ne fallait cependant pas qu'elle y aille avec davantage d'appréhension et elle le savait car Il risquait de s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait tout percevoir, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Dumbledore avait été clair sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne de risque pour l'Ordre du Phénix mais elle était résolue à espionner plus en profondeur les Mangemorts présents tout en écoutant les conversations avec une attention particulière.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle arriva jusqu'à la Tour d'astronomie dans laquelle elle pénétra d'un pas traînant.

« Honnêtement, je ne t'espérais plus… », déclara Draco en levant les yeux de ses parchemins.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore voulait me parler », expliqua Hermione en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son petit ami avant de poser le petit paquet sur la table.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Un cadeau pour Eléa, c'est son anniversaire jeudi », dit-elle en se levant.

« Ah, et c'est quoi ? »

« Aucune idée, c'est un cadeau de la part du Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Tu veux qu'on essaie un truc pour voir ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco en prenant la petite boîte et commençant à la secouer.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas pour nous, ça ne se fait pas Draco ! »

« Juste par curiosité et je connais justement un sort pour pouvoir voir à l'intérieur des choses… »

« Draco, non ! »

Hermione se précipita vers Draco mais le Serpentard fut plus rapide et il courut au bout de la Tour avant de pointer sa baguette vers la petite boîte.

« _Inter revelationis_ ! »

Une lumière jaune entoura la boîte et Hermione essaya de l'arrêter pour reprendre le cadeau. Il leva les bras afin de maintenir l'objet litigieux hors de portée d'Hermione avant de courir à nouveau pour revenir à son point de départ. La lumière disparut et Draco fixa la boîte en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione revint vers lui et lui demanda en soupirant :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« Y'a rien là-dedans… », répondit-il platement en lui lançant la boîte qu'elle rattrapa au vol.

Elle observa un instant le cadeau avec un air perplexe avant de le ranger dans la poche de sa robe en haussant les épaules.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore nous autorise pour l'occasion à nous rendre au manoir dimanche, toi et moi », dit-elle.

« Sérieux ? Cool ! » s'exclama Draco avec un large sourire. « Tu veux qu'on se déguise comment pour le bal au fait bébé ? » ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir titillée.

« Ah, tu es au courant toi aussi… Tu as lu les affiches dans ta salle commune ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber… », soupira-t-elle en s'effondrant sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Et pour les déguisements alors ? Tu as bien l'intention de m'y accompagner ? » demanda-t-il avec un doute soudain.

Elle lui jeta un regard neutre avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non, j'ai l'intention d'y aller avec Dean Thomas, il a d'ailleurs suggéré intelligemment que je me déguise en Mangemort… »

Draco la regarda un instant en cherchant sur son visage si elle était sérieuse ou pas, et il éclata soudainement de rire en la voyant se renfrogner et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ca te fait rire ? » lui demanda-t-elle froidement avec un regard meurtrier. « Parce que moi, ça ne me fait pas rire, pas rire du tout… »

« Oh allez bébé quoi ! Faut savoir prendre les choses au deuxième degré parfois ! Ce type est un crétin, je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas saisi la subtilité de sa connerie… »

« Peut-être mais il a mis le doigt là où ça fait mal, et il le sait, il l'a fait exprès… »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre ça aussi à cœur… »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi Draco ! » cracha-t-elle soudainement. « Je ne suis pas une Mangemort, je ne le serai jamais, je ne suis pas comme ma mère et si tu as envie de te déguiser en Mangemort pour le bal, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner ! »

« Hey ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » se défendit-il. « Je ne suis pas un Mangemort non plus ! Et je ne suis pas comme mon père, arrête de tout le temps dire ça ! »

« Je n'ai pas parlé de ton père je te signale… »

« Non, bien sûr, non… », marmonna-t-il en se rasseyant avant de faire mine de parcourir son manuel.

« Je vais y aller, j'ai pleins de devoirs à faire. Je vais réfléchir pour le costume, je te tiens au courant », déclara-t-elle.

« Ok. »

Il la regarda quitter la Tour avec un pincement au cœur. Ca n'était plus comme avant entre eux. Il y a encore quelques mois, elle serait arrivée avec tous ses manuels et parchemins pour travailler avec lui. Plus maintenant de toute évidence. Il soupira et rangea ses affaires afin de rejoindre sa salle commune.

* * *

_Londres, mercredi 17 octobre 1979_

_« Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle ne s'est pas encore levée ! » s'exclama James à Sirius et Rémus._

_« Si, rideaux toujours tirés… », déclara platement le lycanthrope._

_« Eléa est une vraie marmotte tu sais… », s'amusa Sirius._

_« Je vois ça, oui… » _

_Il posa sur la table du salon des sandwiches et des boissons._

_« J'espère que je ferai plus de permanences avec Lily, elle cuisine elle au moins ! » remarqua Rémus._

_« Il faudra penser à meubler un peu plus cet appartement », remarqua James, ignorant la remarque de son ami avec un sourire en coin._

_L'appartement ressemblait à celui d'Eléa, il faisait partie de la même résidence et se trouvait juste en face du sien, à une centaine de mètres. Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour avoir cet appartement et ainsi exercer une surveillance accrue de sa fille. Tout cela n'était que temporaire et n'avait pour but que de le rassurer sur la sincérité de celle-ci. Il avait désigné les Maraudeurs et Lily, d'après lui, ils étaient les mieux placés pour cette mission. Ils la connaissaient bien et il ne voulait pas que « n'importe qui » partage l'intimité d'Eléa._

_Rémus, Sirius et James attendaient patiemment qu'Eléa se lève et quitte son appartement pour y glisser des micros moldus que Dumbledore s'était fait prêter. Il avait jugé plus ingénieux ce système plutôt que d'utiliser la magie. Il avait expliqué aux garçons comment enregistrer les bandes, placer les micros, ils avaient un « journal de bord » dans lequel ils noteraient tous les faits importants, les visites qu'elle recevrait. _

_Ils avaient accepté la mission, à contrecœur, ils étaient mal à l'aise d'épier ainsi leur amie, même s'ils savaient que c'était la seule solution pour être certain de son honnêteté. _

_Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et prirent enfin leur déjeuner, s'accordant sur le fait qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas si Eléa jouait la comédie ou non. Elle s'était montrée bonne actrice par le passé et ils ignoraient qui elle avait fréquenté lors de son séjour parisien. _

_« Rideaux tirés ! » annonça Rémus faisant presque tomber James de sa chaise._

_Ils se saisirent de jumelles moldues pour mieux l'observer. _

_« Uhm… », fit Rémus alors que James et lui baissèrent leurs jumelles à l'unisson. « Elle se promène toujours nue ? » demanda-t-il légèrement rougissant._

_« Oui », répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. « Elle n'est pas pudique, tu devrais t'habituer à la voir nue, elle risque de l'être assez souvent… »_

_« Ah d'accord… », répondit James tout en reposant ses jumelles sur la table._

_Eléa se leva avec un léger mal de tête et se dit que, la prochaine fois, elle ne boirait pas toute la fiole de potion-somnifère, remarque qui se justifia lorsqu'elle vit l'horloge sur la cheminée afficher les midi passé. _

_Elle se dirigea encore somnolente vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de jus d'orange qu'elle but lentement tout en se soutenant la tête. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit à la fenêtre et jura contre l'aigle de Lucius qui ne savait pas signifier sa présence avec douceur. Elle le laissa entrer et prit par la même occasion son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier dont elle survola les titres avant de jeter le journal sur le canapé. Elle détacha le parchemin que lui tendait Adès et fit une mine blasée en voyant les mots._

_« Manoir. 1 p.m. _

_L.M. »_

_Elle se tourna vers le rapace avec un regard noir._

_« Tu feras savoir à ton maître que je n'apprécie pas les mots de ce style… »_

_Puis elle tourna les talons, laissant Adès se restaurer pendant qu'elle se rendait à la salle de bain pour se préparer._

_Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller au Manoir et de faire un compte rendu au Maître. Elle avait peur qu'il lise en elle ses sentiments partagés, peur qu'Il voit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui obéir._

_Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir en grimaçant. Elle avait mauvaise mine, elle soupira et transplana vers le Manoir des Jedusor._

_Rémus donna le feu vert à ses deux amis qui se pressèrent de transplaner avec tout le matériel adéquat. Ils avaient un peu transformé les objets moldus, les rendant plus performants, remplaçant les fils de liaison par des ondes magiques qui arrivaient directement dans le poste qu'ils avaient à l'appartement._

_Ils dissimulèrent plusieurs micros dans le salon et la cuisine, et un dans la chambre. Ils n'étaient jamais venus chez Eléa, par manque de temps sans doute, et mirent un peu de temps à trouver les endroits les plus appropriés pour dissimuler les micros. Une fois tout en place, Sirius retourna à « l'appartement » tandis que James se promenait dans celui d'Eléa tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Sirius revint pour lui dire que tout marchait correctement et ils retournèrent avec Rémus pour organiser les tours de garde._

_

* * *

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 23 octobre 1997

Le fauve rodait. C'était l'heure idéale pour aller chercher un bon repas capable de combler le manque et la folie qui guettaient le léopard affamé. Il repéra sa victime qui essayait de se dissimuler dans un arbre, oubliant volontairement de respirer pour ne pas attirer l'attention. L'écorce craqua sous un bruit de griffes et dans l'obscurité, malgré la tentative de la fillette de se faire discrète et se confondre avec un fruit ou un amas de feuille, elle savait que le léopard pouvait voir dans la nuit et que c'était la fin pour elle. Soudain, l'animal la frôla et bientôt il lui planta une canine dans la carotide et sauta de l'arbre en emportant sa jeune victime avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de pousser un cri.

C'était fini. Les ténèbres, la nuit, tout était redevenu normal. Puis, les cris d'un nouveau-né se firent entendre dans le lointain, et une cape noire vola en emportant son butin. Les traits de l'homme étaient dissimulés par la capuche de sa longue cape mais quand il parla d'une voix rauque et grave, elle fronça les sourcils. Où était le bébé ? Qu'en avait-il fait ? _Il l'a mangé_, lui susurra sa conscience, _les vampires mangent les bébés, non ?_

Eléa se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle d'un air affolé avant d'essayer de reprendre une respiration plus normale. Encore un stupide cauchemar digne d'une mauvaise série B. Si ça continuait, elle se dit qu'elle ferait tout aussi bien de tenir un recueil pour en écrire un roman dont se régalaient plus particulièrement les Moldus. Elle sourit à sa bêtise en s'imaginant faire quelques meetings pour promouvoir son best-seller et jeta finalement un coup d'œil à Lucius qui semblait, lui au moins, dormir en toute sérénité.

Elle se leva et s'approcha à pas félins de la fenêtre pour regarder la nuit derrière les rideaux opaques. Gris. Noir. Les réminiscences de son cauchemar la firent frissonner et elle secoua la tête pour les chasser en se disant qu'au petit matin, elle ferait semblant de les avoir oubliées. La lune était emmitouflée de nuages et le soleil ne serait certainement pas présent pour les gratifier de ses rayons lumineux. Elle enfila son long peignoir blanc et sortit discrètement de la chambre afin de se rendre dans le froid de ce mois d'octobre déprimant. Elle marcha un instant silencieusement sous le plafond de nuages avant de gagner la balançoire qui commençait à rouiller par l'humidité trop présente de l'automne bien avancé.

Puis un sourire s'étira sur son visage. C'était son anniversaire. Le deuxième qu'elle pourrait fêter hors de la prison sordide d'Azkaban. Peut-être pas avec Hermione, et elle en fut profondément désolée, mais au moins avec Lucius. Elle n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne put anticiper davantage les bras qui la saisirent et l'enveloppèrent. Elle étouffa un cri et se retourna le cœur battant.

« Eléa, tu es pieds nus et en peignoir dans la nuit glaciale, tu as envie d'attraper la mort, amour ? »

« C'est mon anniversaire Lucius ! »

« On verra ça quand le soleil sera levé chaton… »

« Il ne se montrera pas, les nuages ont décidé de rester encore quelques jours… Mais c'est quand même mon anniversaire, je suis née à 2h47 ! »

« Et il est 2h10… »

Elle baissa la tête avec une moue boudeuse et exagérément triste, et Lucius étouffa un petit rire, la prenant dans ses bras pour la ramener dans la chaleur de leur lit.

« Si tu es sage et un peu patiente, je te promets ton premier cadeau pour 2h47 précises… », déclara-t-il à son oreille avec un regard significatif.

« Il y aura un deuxième cadeau, c'est quoi l'autre cadeau Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle le regard brillant et Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle lui rendit un sourire suggestif et aguicheur avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres et enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Comme promis, elle bascula dans un monde de vertiges des sens à 2h47 précises avant de se laisser guider vers des songes plus sereins.

La nuit n'était pas loin de tomber à nouveau sur Little Hangleton, à moins que le plafond, toujours très bas, puisse altérer son jugement et tronquer le temps qui tournait. La journée avait été d'un ennui relatif. Lucius s'était levé bien avant elle pour assister à une réunion avec le Maître à laquelle elle n'avait pas été conviée. Cette configuration l'aurait blessée et agacée il y a encore quelques années mais aujourd'hui, elle en était presque soulagée. Elle avait parcouru rapidement un manuel de Magie Noire par bonne conscience avant de finalement prendre un bon roman historique plus passionnant.

« Tu n'es pas prête ? » demanda soudainement Lucius qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre tout aussi brusquement.

« Prête pour quoi ? » répondit Eléa, confuse, en reposant son livre avant de glisser ses pieds sous son plaid pourpre.

« Tu ne crois sérieusement pas qu'on va fêter ton anniversaire dans ce manoir délabré ! » s'exclama Lucius en jetant sa cape sur le lit d'un geste élégant.

Eléa allait répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité et l'attrapa par les mains pour la lever de son fauteuil confortable.

« Enfile des chaussures ! On met les voiles ! »

« On va où Lucius ? Dois-je mettre quelque chose d'autre ? Une autre robe ? » demanda-t-elle ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser.

Lucius la regarda enfin réellement, la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe en soie sauvage ivoire à corset, avec un drapé sur la poitrine, et une sur-jupe découpée en forme de flammes sur un jupon en soie moirée donnait une touche originale à l'ensemble. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient lâchés et lissés dans son dos, contrastant avec sa tenue claire. Elle était à peine maquillée et le temps sombre faisait ressortir davantage le bleu de ses yeux.

« La robe est parfaite ! » dit-il l'attrapant par la taille et commençant à dévorer son cou. « Tu es parfaite… On y va, accroche-toi… »

« Lucius, attends, je n'ai pas mis de chauss-… »

Eléa n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un tourbillon l'enveloppa et elle ferma les yeux alors qu'ils transplanèrent jusqu'à une destination inconnue pour elle. Elle s'agrippa au cou de Lucius le temps que son vertige passe et ouvrit enfin les yeux, esquissant un sourire en reconnaissant les hauts plafonds et la richesse de l'endroit.

« Le Manoir des Malfoy… », lâcha-t-elle en jetant un regard intrigué et amusé à Lucius.

« Ferme les yeux », lui intima Lucius avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? Encore ? Pourquoi ? Lucius, ce jeu de piste commence à ne plus m'amuser… », râla Eléa en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour essayer d'y apercevoir un quelconque indice.

« Ferme les yeux… », répéta-t-il calmement et Eléa s'exécuta en soupirant. « Ne triche pas Eléa », continua-t-il en la guidant lentement.

Elle faillit répliquer et fut même tentée une seconde de tricher effrontément mais elle garda les yeux bien fermés et suivit, confiante, Lucius qui l'amena jusqu'au Grand Salon du Manoir des Malfoy, une des pièces les plus imposantes de l'immense demeure. Des chandeliers en cristal pendaient à différents endroits et pas moins de deux cheminées se faisaient face pour chauffer correctement la grande pièce. Il s'arrêta et elle l'imita, attendant la suite avec cette fois une impatience grandissante.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux », souffla-t-il à son oreille en lui lâchant la main.

Elle se serait peut-être attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Lucius et le romantisme exacerbé n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage et elle allait de surprises en surprises depuis leurs retrouvailles. Avait-il changé à ce point en seize ans ? Ce nouveau côté de sa personnalité n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais ça en devenait presque effrayant. Elle regarda l'immense pièce avec une perplexité et un émerveillement visibles alors qu'elle se demanda un instant si son cœur ne s'était pas arrêté de battre. Des pétales de roses étaient dispersés sur le sol alors que des bouquets de roses banches et rouges décoraient la pièce à différents endroits. Des centaines de bougies étaient déposées pour unique éclairement et, loin de l'immense table rectangulaire, une petite table ronde était dressée pour deux personnes avec en son centre une unique bougie blanche dont la flamme dansait joyeusement. Eléa était bouche bée, pétrifiée, à l'entrée du Grand Salon qu'elle observait comme un sanctuaire sacré. Et puis, inexorablement, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais fit un effort visible pour ne pas les laisser couler.

« Bon anniversaire mon cœur… », lui murmura Lucius avant de la conduire vers la table où il la fit asseoir.

« Lucius, c'est… c'est magnifique », réussit-elle à articuler en regardant son amant s'installer à côté d'elle.

« C'est toi qui es magnifique ce soir mon amour. »

« Je t'en prie, je suis à peine maquillée, à peine coiffée et tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas gardé la robe mauve que tu détestes… Et puis, honnêtement, je ne te reconnais pas, je n'ose pas te demander ce qui t'a fait changer à ce point… »

« Ca ne te plaît pas ? Tu préfèrerais que je t'allonge sur la table sans préambule pour te faire l'amour sauvagement avant d'aller me coucher en égoïste en te laissant débarrasser le dîner qu'on n'aura même pas pris ? »

« C'est un plan intéressant… », répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. « A part la partie où je joue l'elfe de maison… »

« Champagne ? » proposa Lucius en attrapant la bouteille de Dom Pérignon.

« Avec plaisir », répondit-elle en tendant sa coupe. Ils trinquèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement sur les lèvres avant de goûter le champagne.

Eléa fronça les sourcils en remarquant deux enveloppes dans son assiette et elle les prit en voyant que son nom était inscrit dessus.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Deux lettres qui sont arrivées pour toi au manoir, je les ai interceptées en pensant te les donner ce soir. Elles doivent être pour ton anniversaire. Sur l'une, il y a le sceau de Poudlard alors je pense qu'elle est de ton père et j'imagine que l'autre doit être d'Hermione. »

« Hermione ne sait pas que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui… », déclara Eléa en ouvrant les missives. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres après sa lecture silencieuse et elle regarda Lucius les yeux brillants. « Tu avais raison, les lettres sont de mon père et d'Hermione. Il a autorisé Hermione et Draco à venir au manoir dimanche, spécialement pour mon anniversaire ! » dit-elle d'un air enjoué. « C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai eu depuis des années ! »

« Et tu n'as pas goûté le repas encore… », fit remarquer Lucius en claquant des doigts. Des elfes de maison se précipitèrent pour commencer à leur servir le dîner.

Une heure plus tard et alors que le fraisier était servi, Eléa se mit à rire pour aucune raison précise en reposant maladroitement sa coupe de champagne sur la table.

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu Lucius, je suis un peu pompette », pouffa-t-elle en trempant un doigt dans le coulis de sa part de gâteau.

« Viens chaton, on va finir le dessert près de la cheminée », décida Lucius en se levant et prenant leurs deux assiettes en se dirigeant vers l'une des cheminées allumée.

Eléa se leva à son tour et marcha d'un pas malhabile en suivant Lucius, leurs coupes de champagnes dans les mains. Elle trébucha légèrement et renversa un peu de champagne en pouffant à nouveau.

« Wow ! Je crois que je viens de rater une marche ! »

« Il n'y a pas d'escalier chaton… », fit remarquer Lucius en venant à la rescousse d'Eléa et lui prenant les coupes des mains.

« Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas très gentil d'en faire apparaître un pour me piéger Lucius… », rit-elle en s'affalant sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

Lucius esquissa un sourire en voyant l'état euphorique et les joues rosies de sa compagne et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser profond. Elle s'allongea complètement, entraînant Lucius avec elle, avant de tenter de dégrafer le pantalon de son amant.

« Chaton, patience… », se reprit Lucius en se relevant. Tu ne veux pas manger le gâteau et ouvrir ton cadeau ? »

« Un cadeau ! Siiiiiiii ! Il est dans le gâteau ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant l'assiette dans ses mains sous le regard amusé de Lucius.

« Non, il n'est pas dans le fraisier mais mange d'abord et le cadeau après… »

Elle lui jeta un regard entre l'agacement et la déception avant de s'enfourner une grosse bouchée de fraisier qu'elle eut du mal à avaler. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et ils terminèrent de manger avec une rapidité qui donna le hoquet à Eléa. Elle réussit à se calmer en buvant deux gorgées de champagne et Lucius la contempla avec un regard presque fasciné.

« Il était super bon ce fraisier ! » s'exclama-t-elle sincèrement en souriant à Lucius.

« Oui, il avait l'air en effet, tu l'as englouti… »

Eléa jeta un regard presque suppliant à Lucius qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre, agaçant davantage sa compagne qui faisait un effort visible pour ne pas s'énerver.

« Tu veux autre chose chaton ? » demanda-t-il en attirant d'un claquement de doigts la bouteille de champagne jusqu'à lui.

« Lucius… »

« Oh, tu voudrais peut-être ton cadeau maintenant ? »

Elle soupira en se redressant et Lucius sortit une petite boîte de son veston qu'il lui tendit.

« Ouh, un petit cadeau ! » déclara-t-elle en l'ouvrant d'un geste rapide. Puis, ses lèvres formèrent un « o » silencieux et ses yeux s'embuèrent tandis qu'elle sortit la bague de son écrin. Forgée dans de l'or blanc, la bague était striée de courbes et de symboles rappelant les anciennes écritures gaéliques. Elle était surmontée d'un diamant de taille moyenne qui scintillait presque jusqu'à éblouir.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'est une bague de fiançailles Eléa… J'aurais aimé pouvoir te demander en mariage mais tu sais que je ne peux pas t'épouser. Je voulais que tu saches, si tu n'en es pas déjà convaincue, que tu as toujours été ma véritable femme au plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme, et qu'il n'y a toujours eu que toi mon amour… Je t'aime Eléa. »

Elle releva les yeux vers Lucius et cette fois-ci, elle ne tenta pas de retenir les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime aussi Lucius », déclara-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Elle te plaît chaton ? » demanda-t-il doucement en lui glissant la bague à l'annulaire droit.

Eléa acquiesça en séchant ses larmes et elle contempla le bijou à son doigt avec une nouvelle fierté non dissimulée.

« Elle est magnifique Lucius. »

Elle embrassa longuement son amant, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et bientôt Lucius se retrouva à nouveau sur sa maîtresse. Les doigts s'enlacèrent, les langues se mélangèrent et les mains finirent par frénétiquement se débarrasser des vêtements superflus. Ils firent l'amour passionnément et lentement devant la cheminée avant de rester tendrement enlacés.

« Tu es en train de l'admirer, hein ? » demanda soudainement Lucius les yeux fermés, la tête enfouie de le cou de sa maîtresse.

« Non… », mentit Eléa avec un sourire que Lucius ne put que percevoir. « Je remangerais bien une part de fraisier ! »

Ils se chamaillèrent un instant en riant comme des enfants et quand Eléa commença à crier sous les chatouilles, Lucius arrêta et se leva pour aller chercher du gâteau. Eléa s'emmitoufla dans une couverture légère et Lucius la rejoignit avant de commencer à la nourrir comme une enfant. Ils finirent la nuit au manoir, dans une chambre d'amis, malgré la proposition d'Eléa pour qu'ils s'installent dans la chambre matrimoniale. Mais cette fois-ci, Lucius refusa et elle n'insista pas en voyant son regard déterminé.

* * *

_Little Hangleton, mercredi 17 octobre 1979_

_Eléa poussa les hautes grilles du Manoir et se promena un instant dans le jardin fleuri et cueillit quelques marguerites qu'elle regarda en les tournant entre ses doigts, rêveuse._

_« Tu aurais dû prendre une maison avec un jardin, amour… »_

_« Oui je sais… Peut-être plus tard… », sourit-elle avant de se serrer contre lui langoureusement et de l'embrasser._

_Lucius la regarda tendrement et dégagea une des mèches de cheveux qui couvrait le visage d'Eléa. _

_« Je me suis fait engueuler par mon aigle tu sais… », ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement vexé._

_« Ton mot ne m'a pas plu ! » rit-elle. « Je suis désolée. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave chaton. »_

_Elle se jeta à son cou et il l'enlaça avant de se séparer doucement d'elle._

_« Il nous attend tu sais… »_

_Eléa souffla de lassitude et suivit son amant dans le Manoir, ne quittant pas des yeux la fenêtre d'où le Maître les observait._

_Ils entrèrent dans les appartements du Lord et ils s'assirent en face de lui, à son bureau. Eléa chercha des yeux Eilane et elle fut déçue voyant que la Vélane n'était pas là. Sa présence était réconfortante et elle aimait parler avec elle, elle était devenue une sorte de confidente depuis la perte de son enfant._

_Voldemort lui demanda, comme elle s'y attendait, un rapport détaillé de sa soirée à l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle dut détailler toutes les pièces, tous les livres et parchemins qu'elle avait vus et finalement il lui demanda, les yeux brillants de malice, tous les noms des personnes présentes. Lorsqu'elle donna les noms, elle ressentit une énorme pointe au cœur, comme si elle condamnait chacun d'eux à une mort certaine. _

_« Bien… », murmura-t-il. « Il ne te fait pas confiance à ce que je vois, je connaissais déjà toutes ces personnes… » Il la regarda dans les yeux à présent. « Eléa, tu vas tout faire pour qu'ils t'accordent une confiance aveugle. Tout. Tu obéiras sans broncher, comme Lucius te l'a déjà dit, il n'y plus de protection chez toi et tu devras agir comme si tu n'étais pas sous mes ordres. »_

_« Je vais devoir jouer la comédie même chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Oui. Toi et Lucius communiquerez par télépathie lorsqu'il s'agira de choses qui risquent de te vendre. Je tiendrais à ta disposition une chambre ici, si tu as besoin de te retrouver un peu. »_

_« ça ne sera pas utile », dit-elle froidement._

_« ça le sera », coupa-t-il. « Cette mission est très importante Eléa et je ne veux pas que tu échoues, je ne veux pas que tu flanches. » _

_Eléa acquiesça tout en se demandant ce que l'avenir lui réservait, et soudain une voix, Sa voix retentit en elle : « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »_

_Elle frissonna et le regarda dans ses yeux rouges et malsains qu'Il posait sur elle. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres fines._

_Eléa descendit lentement les marches qui la mèneraient au rez-de-chaussée de Manoir. Elle avait laissé Lucius avec le Maître, Il voulait lui parler d'une prochaine mission. Elle allait sortir dans le jardin pour cueillir d'autres fleurs lorsqu'une voix, qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers, la coupa dans son élan._

_« On ne dit plus bonjour aux amis ? »_

_« Oh ! Tu es un Mangemort, en tant que nouveau membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, je ne peux décemment pas te dire bonjour Severus ! » répliqua-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde._

_Il explosa de rire et la prit par les épaules pour sortir avec elle dans le parc. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant la journée ensoleillée mais fraîche._

_« Comment ça s'est passé ? » l'interrogea-t-il finalement._

_« Pas trop mal », se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de sentir une rose. « Personne ne me fait confiance, je ne vais pas faire de missions, je ne connais pas l'adresse du QG, et le pire de tout, accroche-toi Sev », elle se planta devant lui, une main sur les hanches et dit d'un air dégoûté : « Je vais devoir m'occuper des blessés, faire à manger et préparer les chambres pour ceux qui se reposeront là-bas. » Severus retint un rire. « Non, mais ils n'ont pas d'Elfes de maison ? » dit-elle, indignée, avant de pointer son index vers elle-même. « J'ai une tête d'Elfe de maison ? »_

_Severus pouffa finalement de rire en imaginant Eléa jouer les femmes de ménage._

_« Chérie, si les elfes de maison avaient ta tête, ça ferait un moment qu'ils seraient libres ! »_

_Eléa haussa les épaules. Ils continuèrent de se promener alors que Severus continuait de rire, Eléa lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes et ils se disputèrent comme des gamins avant de s'asseoir près d'un grand chêne. _

_« Peut-être que si Maugrey revient blessé un jour, je pourrais le tuer subtilement à coups d'oreillers… », dit Eléa en plissant les yeux, aveuglée par la luminosité. _

_Severus sourit tout en secouant la tête._

_« Ce vieux fou est tellement parano qu'il ne te laissera jamais le soigner ! »_

_« C'est bien possible… »_

_Ils furent rejoints par Lucius qui s'assit avec eux un petit moment avant que Severus ne soit appelé par MacNair, pour une réunion. Lucius proposa à Eléa de rentrer pour passer la journée ensemble, ce qu'elle accepta. Avant de partir, elle lui posa quelques questions sur son entrevue avec le Maître mais il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, prétextant que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'insista pas, voyant le visage préoccupé de son amant et préféra profiter de cette fin d'après-midi et de la soirée qui les attendait._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, vendredi 24 octobre 1997_

« Tu as l'intention de me dire ce qui cloche ? » demanda Draco en s'amusant avec l'anneau de Saturne.

« Tu n'as rien remarqué durant le cours de Potions ? »

« Euh, non… J'aurais dû remarquer quelque chose ? A part Londubat qui ne connaît pas ses couleurs… »

Hermione lui jeta un regard coin et il décocha un large sourire faisant ressortir toute la bêtise dont il était capable.

« Rien, laisse tomber… », soupira-t-elle en tournant sa plume entre ses doigts.

« Tu sais quoi ? » reprit-il en abandonnant le sujet sur le cours de Potions, n'ayant aucune envie de l'entendre déblatérer sur Snape, « je n'ai pas bossé pour le cours de Botanique qui a lieu dans… vingt minutes ! »

« Et tu es fier de toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air nonchalant en soutenant sa tête d'une main.

« Ouais, dans un sens… Alors que contiennent les racines de Narthecium bébé ? »

« Un poison violent… », répondit-elle se forçant pour ne pas rire.

« Sérieux ? »

« Non. C'est une plante sauvage, ses racines ne contiennent rien, enfin rien d'intéressant vraisemblablement… »

« Wow ! Tu as bossé ! »

« Non, pas là-dessus, c'est Harry qui me l'a dit… », avoua-t-elle en refermant finalement son manuel d'un geste sec.

« Ah… », lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, oublie ce que je viens de te dire », dit-elle en voyant son air renfrogné. « Et au sujet du conte pour le cours sur les Moldus, tu as choisi quoi ? »

« Rien pour le moment, il faudra que j'aille à la bibliothèque… », répondit-il en se rasseyant lourdement à côté d'elle.

« Si tu veux, tu peux en choisir un dans le mien. J'ai les contes de Grimm, c'est un livre qui est à moi, ma mère me l'avait offert pour mes six ans. J'ai pris Hansel et Grethel mais il y en a d'autres… Tu veux que je te lise le début ? »

Elle attrapa son gros recueil dans son sac et avant même qu'il ne réponde, elle commença sa lecture sous la mine désabusée de son petit ami.

« _A l'orée d'une grande forêt vivaient un pauvre bûcheron, sa femme et ses deux enfants. Le garçon s'appelait Hansel et la fille Grethel. La famille ne mangeait guère. Une année que la famine régnait dans le pays et que le pain lui-même venait à manquer. Le bûcheron ruminait des idées noires et remâchait ses soucis durant la nuit._ »

« Bébé, s'il te plaît, épargne-moi… », l'interrompit Draco avec un regard suppliant en faisant la grimace.

« Bien », dit-elle d'un air supérieur en refermant son livre. « Il est bien évident que jouer à empiler magiquement des planètes miniatures est plus intéressant que de m'écouter te raconter une jolie histoire moldue… »

« C'est juste que c'est pas mon truc bébé toutes ces histoires pour les gamins… »

« Parce que c'est moldu ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Nooooon… Parce que c'est chiant », avoua-t-il avec un franc sourire et elle ne put que lui rendre son sourire devant sa franchise et son air dégagé.

« Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu t'y mets ?… »

« Oui, mais je peux quand même avoir un baiser avant que tu ne prennes de l'avance pour rejoindre Potter et compagnie ? » demanda-t-il la devançant.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le cou pour approfondir le baiser en glissant une main sur ses seins.

« Draco… S'il te plaît, ne commence pas, on a cours et tu le sais… »

« Ok… », soupira-t-il en la lâchant à contrecœur.

Elle rangea ses affaires et se leva avant de sentir une légère culpabilité en voyant la mine quelque peu triste et résignée de son petit ami.

« J'ai choisi une fée au fait », dit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux du Serpentard.

« Quoi ? »

« Pour le bal d'Halloween, le costume… »

« Ah ! Une fée ! Je m'attendais presque à ce que tu me dises un ange en fait ! » se mit à rire Draco en prenant la main d'Hermione afin d'y déposer un baiser.

« J'y ai pensé mais Ginny l'avait déjà choisi avant moi… »

« La rouquine en ange ! C'est une blague ! Non parce que compte tenu de la croyance populaire qui veut que- »

« Ne finis pas cette phrase ou tu vas le regretter ! » le coupa Hermione en lui attrapant le cou et commençant à le serrer au niveau de la nuque.

« Tu veux que je me déguise comment alors ? » lui demanda-t-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

« Tu te débrouilles ! Fais preuve d'imagination et choisis quelque chose qui aille avec une fée Draco », l'avertit-elle sérieusement.

« Oui madame », répondit-il en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Elle réussit à se dégager de son étreinte quelques minutes après et quitta la Tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre ses amis dans la serre numéro 6.

* * *

_Londres, mercredi 17 octobre 1979_

_Ils se promenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et décidèrent de boire un verre dans un pub d'une des rues adjacentes. Ils burent des Bièreaubeurre, dont Eléa ne se lassait jamais. Ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus, Eléa lui parla de son désir de reprendre ses études ce qu'approuva Lucius vu les résultats scolaire d'Eléa et de sa soif de connaissances. Ils listèrent toutes les possibilités, Eléa ne savait pas quelle branche suivre et écouta avec attention les conseils de Lucius. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte du temps qui s'était écoulé et sortirent du pub en fin d'après-midi. Ils flânèrent encore le long des magasins et Eléa remarqua que peu à peu le visage de son amant s'assombrissait. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il lui fit signe de regarder deux hommes un peu plus loin. Les hommes en questions les suivaient depuis leur arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse et ne les avaient pas quittés d'une semelle. _

_Etre épié de cette façon énerva Lucius au plus haut point et il décida de rentrer chez Eléa. _

_« I-NAD-MI-SSI-BLE! » cria Lucius en arrivant dans le salon. « Je te jure qu'ils ont eu de la chance d'être dans un lieu public ! » s'énerva-t-il en jetant sa veste sur le canapé, puis il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un geste de la main._

_Eléa était restée en recul, connaissant assez bien son amant pour savoir qu'il fallait bien peser ses mots dans ces moments-là. Il était dos à elle, regardant dehors par la grande baie vitrée._

_« Putain d'Ordre du Phénix », marmonna-t-il._

_« Il faudra voir qui les a surveillés cet aprèm, ils ont pas l'air doué », dit Peter tout en notant dans un carnet les heures d'entrée du couple dans l'appartement._

_« Tu sais, je crois que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée qu'il sache qu'il est surveillé, peut-être que ça détournera son attention de la surveillance d'Eléa… », réfléchit Lily._

_« Mmmh… pas bête. »_

_Eléa s'était approchée de Lucius par derrière, et plongeaient ses mains sur son torse. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait se calmer, savourant ce moment d'intimité avec sa compagne. Eléa attrapa sa main et l'attira vers elle, avec un regard fiévreux._

_« Suis-moi et je vais te montrer comment je sais détendre un homme… »_

_« Intéressant… » Il essaya de l'embrasser mais elle recula avec un sourire narquois, l'attirant encore plus vers elle._

_Il la suivit tout en dévorant des yeux ses courbes avantageuses. Une fois dans la chambre, elle lui enleva sa chemise tout en lui mordillant le cou et d'une main elle alla caresser son entrejambe qui durcit immédiatement. _

_Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et se déshabilla lentement devant lui, il essaya de lui faire accélérer le mouvement mais elle l'écarta d'une tape sur la main. Une fois nue, elle s'approcha de lui et défit son pantalon avant de se mordre la lèvre en découvrant que son amant ne portait pas de sous-vêtements et elle le jeta brusquement sur le lit. Amusé, Lucius se laissa faire et attendit qu'elle grimpe sur lui, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire._

_« Je crois qu'on va couper le son… », dit Lily, gênée en tournant le bouton de l'énorme poste._

_Ils se réveillèrent un peu plus tard, alors que la nuit était installée. Lucius entoura sa compagne et l'embrassa dans le cou._

_« Tu es merveilleuse… », chuchota-t-il._

_« Uhm… C'est toujours après l'amour que tu dis ça… », remarqua Eléa avec un petit rire._

_Elle alluma la lumière et cent mètres plus loin, James, Sirius et Rémus se précipitèrent sur leurs carnets, sur la radio et les jumelles. Lily, quant à elle, avait décidé de dormir sur place, dans une chambre où elle avait fait apparaître un lit._

_« Tu veux que je te cuisine quelque chose ? »_

_« Tu veux dire autre chose que des cookies ? » plaisanta-t-il._

_Elle lui jeta un regard hautain et enfila rapidement une robe. Lucius s'habilla également et la suivit dans la cuisine. Ils grignotèrent un peu, en silence._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucius ? » s'inquiéta Eléa._

_« Rien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »_

_« Ne me mens pas Lucius, je sais qu'il y a un truc qui cloche », dit-elle sérieusement._

_Lucius se leva et marcha un peu dans le salon, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Eléa savait que ce geste n'augurait rien de bon et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

_« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… », se lança-t-il enfin. _

_Elle lui fit signe de continuer, tout en appréhendant ce qu'il allait dire._

_« Je pars en mission ce week-end et… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Eléa se leva brusquement et entra dans la chambre en claquant la porte._

_Lucius soupira et alla la rejoindre, il s'assit sur le lit, alors qu'elle était devant la baie vitrée, la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide._

_« Eléa… »_

_« Tais-toi », coupa-t-elle._

_Il soupira, se prit la tête dans les mains, en attendant que la colère passerait. Mais elle ne passa pas. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux rougis._

_« Dis-Lui non. » _

_Il leva vers elle des yeux effarés._

_« Quoi ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas, Eléa … »_

_« Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, je suis vraiment trop conne ! » dit-elle plus pour elle-même. « Je ne suis jamais en première position, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a d'abord Lui, puis ta femme et après, moi, la maîtresse qui doit se contenter des miettes… »_

_« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » dit-il en se levant, la mâchoire serrée. « Je t'ai prouvé à maintes reprises que tu avais plus d'importance que Narcissa… »_

_« Mais pas plus que Lui ! C'est toujours Lui en premier Lucius, j'en ai marre ! »_

_« C'est une mission importante, je ne peux pas dire non ! » répliqua-t-il sèchement._

_« On devait fêter mon anniversaire ! On ne l'a jamais fêté ensemble ! Tu me l'as promis Lucius ! » cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. _

_« On le fêtera dans la semaine ! Le 23, c'est mardi, on peut le faire mardi, non ? »_

_« Non ! Tu m'as promis un week-end Lucius ! »_

_« Tu agis comme une petite fille gâtée ! » cracha-t-il._

_« Quoi ? » cria-t-elle avec une voix suraiguë. « Ne me dis pas que je te demande beaucoup Lucius ! » Elle le pointait du doigt. « Fêter mon anniversaire avec l'homme que j'aime n'est pas un caprice que je sache ! Sans compter que pour notre anniversaire, Halloween oblige, tu ne seras pas là ! » _

_« Tu savais à quoi t'en tenir ! » cria-t-il. « Putain, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché Eléa ! »_

_« J'en ai marre Lucius… », dit-elle lasse._

_« ça veut dire quoi ça ? » l'agressa-t-il. _

_« Rien, ça veut rien dire. »_

_Elle se détourna de lui, et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, sans voir que quelques mètres plus loin, ses amis suivaient la scène de près, mal à l'aise, ils se regardaient tour à tour, n'osant dire un mot._

_Lucius s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras._

_« Tu me fais mal Lucius », souffla-t-elle._

_« Dis le fond de ta pensée », articula-t-il en lâchant prise._

_« Je veux dire », sanglota-t-elle, « qu'en ce moment je regrette d'avoir accepté d'être ta maîtresse, alors que j'aurais pu vivre d'autres choses… » Lucius avait blêmi et la regardait froidement. « J'aurais dû rester en France, aux côtés de Marius… »_

_« Marius ? » interrogea Sirius._

_« Si je ne me trompe pas, Marius est le leader Mangemort français… », répondit Rémus, en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Super, elle sait les choisir… », dit James d'un air blasé._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_Ils se retournèrent vers Lily, encore endormie dans l'embrasure de la porte._

_« Eléa et Lucius se disputent… », expliqua James._

_Lily fronça les yeux et les rejoignit, inquiète._

_« Alors après Sirius, c'est Marius ? » cria Lucius._

_« Je n'ai pas parlé de Sirius ! C'est toujours toi qui le mets sur le tapis, c'est dingue ça ! »_

_« Oui, je le mentionne parce que je vois ton regard à chaque fois que tu le vois », dit-il les dents serrées, la mâchoire agitée par un tic nerveux. « Tu aurais été heureuse avec lui ? Et avec Marius ? Non, je peux te jurer que non ! » Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, la plaquant contre le mur. « Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, je t'ai dans la peau Eléa comme aucun homme ne le pourra… » _

_« C'est pas pour autant que je suis heureuse », dit-elle doucement tout en s'écartant de lui._

_Lucius donna un coup de poing dans le mur avant de se retourner vers elle, tentant de ne pas exploser sous la colère._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait de plus ? Qu'est-ce qui te rendrait heureuse ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Tu sais combien de femmes aimeraient être dans ta situation ? Tu es riche, tu as un magnifique appartement, tu peux faire ce que bon te semble, je t'offre tout ce que tu veux… » _

_« Je sais pas Lucius », pleura-t-elle. « J'ai besoin d'un homme à moi, pas que je partage avec une autre, j'ai besoin de construire la famille que je n'ai pas… »_

_« Tu sais, je crois que tu ne seras jamais heureuse Eléa parce que tu es une éternelle insatisfaite ! » siffla-t-il. « Je ne peux pas être toujours là et c'était très clair dès le début ! Je ne peux pas être le père que tu n'as jamais eu, je n'ai pas besoin d'une gamine mais d'une femme qui ne fait pas de caprices toutes les cinq minutes ! » Il parlait durement sans prêter attention aux sanglots qui secouaient Eléa et finit son monologue en criant. « J'ai des responsabilités Eléa et je ne les abandonnerai pas pour combler ton putain de sentiment d'insécurité ! » _

_C'en était trop pour elle, elle écarta Lucius violemment de son passage et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il l'en empêcha en lui bloquant le bras._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Fuir ? Très adulte comme réaction… »_

_« Lâche-moi. »_

_Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, elle les yeux remplis de larmes et rougis, lui le regard plus glacial que jamais._

_« Lucius, lâche-moi », répéta-t-elle menaçante._

_« Tu restes là », ordonna-t-il en resserrant son étreinte._

_Elle se débattit, haineuse et le frappa au visage, il tenta de la contrôler à nouveau, mais elle ne cessa de tambouriner son torse de ses poings._

_« S'il la frappe, je le descends », dit Sirius les mains crispées sur ses jumelles._

_« Il l'aurait déjà fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit son style de la frapper », le rassura Lily._

_James lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Pour lui, Lucius Malfoy était capable de tout._

_« Laisse-moi partir », hurla-t-elle alors que Lucius commençait à perdre patience._

_Soudain, d'un geste de la main, elle envoya valser Lucius contre le mur et resta un instant interdite devant son geste. Lucius en profita pour la saisir violemment par la nuque, véritablement hors de lui._

_« Tu as utilisé la magie contre moi ? » _

_Elle voulut s'échapper mais il lui tordit le bras dans le dos, l'immobilisant de douleur._

_Sirius jeta les jumelles sur la table et prit sa baguette rangée dans sa veste de cuir. Rémus et James se précipitèrent sur lui, sachant d'avance ce qu'il avait en tête._

_« Tu ne peux pas intervenir Sirius, tu vas foutre notre couverture en l'air ! » dit James en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_« Elle est assez grande pour s'en sortir toute seule Sirius, crois-moi », ajouta Rémus._

_« Il va lui faire mal, elle ne fait pas le poids, vous le savez très bien ! » insista Sirius._

_« Elle fait très bien le poids et tu le sais », répondit calmement Rémus. « Si elle ne se défend pas, c'est qu'elle ne le veut pas… »_

_Sirius les regarda, impuissant, puis rangea sa baguette, se rendant compte que son intervention ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses._

_Il reprit les jumelles, inquiet de ce qu'il allait se passer et observa l'appartement le cœur serré._

_« Tu me fais mal Lucius, je t'en prie arrête » sanglota Eléa._

_« Je te lâcherai quand tu te seras calmée Eléa. »_

_Eléa était à genoux, par terre, Lucius derrière elle lui bloquait sévèrement le bras tandis qu'elle se débattait encore, le visage rempli de larmes de colère et de douleur._

_« Plus tu te débattras, plus tu auras mal… J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies utilisé la magie contre moi, je te jure que ça sera la dernière fois ! »_

_Eléa reprenait une respiration de plus en plus calme malgré l'horrible douleur qui lui déchirait le bras._

_Lucius la lâcha enfin et elle s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant._

_« Laisse-moi », demanda-t-elle en murmurant._

_Il prit une grande inspiration et quitta la chambre, s'installa dans le salon où il se servit un verre de whisky-de-feu._

_La demi-heure qui s'en suivit parut interminable aux Maraudeurs. Lily s'occupa à faire des cafés et des sandwiches, pendant que les garçons notaient les faits dans le « journal ». Après une dizaine de minutes, ils entendirent le piano jouer des mélodies emplies de tristesse, couvrant les sanglots d'Eléa. _

_Après vingt minutes, le piano se tut et Lucius entra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il attendit un peu que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et se dirigea vers Eléa qui était assise par terre, dans un angle de mur. Elle pleurait silencieusement._

_Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et tenta de lui caresser les cheveux mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il soupira et s'agenouilla près d'elle en lui parlant doucement, en lui demandant de cesser de pleurer, mais elle secoua la tête._

_« J'ai mal Lucius… » Le visage de Lucius se mua en une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant, peut-être dû à la panique. « Je crois que j'ai le bras cassé », murmura-t-elle comme une enfant qu'on allait gronder. _

_Lucius blêmit et se leva avant d'aider sa maîtresse à se lever à son tour et il fit apparaître un manteau dont il l'entoura._

_« Je t'amène à Ste Mangouste. »_

_

* * *

_

_Little Hangleton, dimanche 26 octobre 1997_

Hermione scruta un instant la chambre d'un air perplexe. Sa mère était censée les accueillir elle et Draco en fin de matinée mais en apercevant la chambre vide, elle fut surprise et décontenancée.

« C'est bizarre, Eléa était censée nous accueillir », déclara-t-elle sur un ton dépité.

« Elle ne doit de toute façon pas être très loin… », répondit Draco de manière pragmatique en s'approchant du bureau de son père pour y parcourir les parchemins étalés. « Ah tiens, il a enfin trouvé le code du coffre ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un air satisfait.

« Quel coffre ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as parlé d'un code et d'un coffre. Quel coffre ? »

« Peu importe… C'est pas bien important… », répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, bien sûr, je vois », soupira Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et tu vois quoi au juste ? » rétorqua Draco, légèrement agacé.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre mystérieux, ça doit être un truc de Mangemort, c'est tout ! Et vu que je ne suis pas une Mangemort, je ne suis pas dans la confidence, logique quand on sait qu'en plus, je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix… »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre non plus ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Tu as dit que ce n'était pas bien important. Donc, si tu peux juger de l'importance de ce coffre, c'est que tu sais ce qu'il contient, ne me raconte pas d'histoire ! Dis-moi simplement que tu ne veux pas m'en parler ! » s'emporta Hermione.

« J'aurais d'ailleurs mieux fait de me taire, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… », marmonna Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte, bientôt suivi par Hermione qui lui jeta un regard froid quand il lui ouvrit la porte pour la laisser sortir en premier.

« Tu oublies les cadeaux pour Eléa… », lui fit remarquer Draco en désignant le lit sur lequel Hermione avait posé les deux paquets destinés à sa mère.

« Je préfère qu'elle les ouvre en dehors des regards de tous les Mangemorts présents dans ce repaire malfamé », répondit-elle d'un air supérieur.

« Tu as raison ! Surtout si les cadeaux en question ont un quelconque rapport avec les Moldus, les Mangemorts présents pourraient les manger tout cru ! » rétorqua Draco sur un ton acide et moqueur qui ne fit visiblement pas rire Hermione.

Ils descendirent en silence jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en ne s'adressant pas la parole, pas plus qu'ils ne se regardèrent alors qu'ils ruminaient chacun dans leur coin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte fermée du Grand Salon et se regardèrent enfin avec un air interrogatif.

« Tu crois qu'on peut entrer ? » demanda Draco en posant une oreille contre la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ils sont peut-être en réunion… Je ne connais pas l'emploi du temps de Voldemort par cœur ! »

« Arrête de prononcer son nom ! » articula Draco les dents serrées, « surtout ici… »

« Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ? »

« Ne l'appelle pas c'est tout… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fut presque tentée sous le coup de l'exaspération de rentrer à Poudlard en plantant Draco au manoir des Jédusor. Mais elle repensa à Eléa, au fait que c'était son anniversaire et à sa déception si elle lui faisait une telle chose, sans compter qu'elle avait elle aussi très envie de la voir.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On entre ? » demanda-t-elle enfin en trépignant presque.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la double porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Hermione se recula légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise. Draco la regarda et haussa les épaules en entrant le premier. Hermione jugea plus prudent de le suivre avec un air méfiant.

« Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit… », déclara Voldemort d'une voix mielleuse en voyant les deux adolescents entrer. « Vous pouvez vous asseoir jeunes gens, la réunion touche à sa fin. »

Draco s'inclina devant son Maître mais Hermione lui jeta un regard froid en s'asseyant et en soutenant son regard rouge. Voldemort esquissa un sourire devant la détermination sans faille de la jeune sorcière et il reprit le cours de sa discussion interrompue par cette petite récréation. Hermione croisa enfin le regard d'Eléa, assise comme d'habitude à côté de Lucius, lui-même aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Eléa lui fit un signe circulaire au poignet mimant le temps qui tournait en levant les yeux au ciel et Hermione comprit en lui répondant par un sourire que la réunion s'éternisait et que sa mère en avait plus que marre. La jeune Gryffondor s'intéressa ensuite aux nombreux morceaux de parchemins éparpillés sur la grande table et elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant des sortes de traités ou contrats signés avec ce qu'elle devina être du sang. Des manuels d'astrologie étaient empilés et elle reconnut leur système solaire et planétaire reproduit fidèlement bien que le placement des planètes les unes par rapport aux autres lui parurent erroné. Elle essaya de mémoriser le plus d'informations possibles et dessina même mentalement à plusieurs reprises dans son esprit la carte stellaire. Une demi-heure plus tard, la réunion se termina enfin et les discussions se multiplièrent tandis que certains Mangemorts quittaient la pièce en discutant de manière animée. Draco bailla d'ennui mais aussi de soulagement à l'idée de pouvoir enfin déjeuner, et Hermione se leva avant de se figer en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriver dans sa direction. Elle était à côté de la sortie et elle choisit de faire mine de lire ce qu'elle avait devant ses yeux sur la table en attendant que le monstre qu'elle haïssait quitte les lieux. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Voldemort sur elle et son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Quel dommage que votre père n'ait pas accepté votre naissance et qu'il vous ait rejetée jeune demoiselle… Il n'avait bien sûr à l'époque aucune idée de l'importance de votre pouvoir et d'une descendance si riche… »

« Pardon ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler de mon père, vous ne savez pas- »

Elle s'arrêta de parler en relevant la tête et en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait personne devant elle. Avait-elle rêvé ? Etait-ce des mots qui lui étaient parvenus par télépathie ou avaient-ils été prononcés à haute et intelligible voix ? Se jouait-il d'elle ou essayait-il de la rendre folle en semant le doute dans son esprit ? Le doute sur quoi ? Elle ne savait finalement pas grand chose sur James et son lien supposé ou réel avec son père… Elle se mit à trembler soudainement de manière incontrôlée mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se torturer davantage psychologiquement. Elle fut étouffée par les bras d'Eléa autour d'elle et savoura le contact physique avec sa mère en lui rendant son accolade tout en fermant les yeux.

« Tu trembles chérie… Tu as froid ? » s'inquiéta Eléa en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le regard chocolat de sa fille.

« Un peu », mentit Hermione. « Mais je crois que j'ai faim surtout… »

« Ca tombe bien ! Lucius a fait installer une petite table rien que pour nous quatre un peu à l'écart pour que l'on soit tranquille, près de la cheminée ! »

« Génial », se força à sourire Hermione, peu emballée à l'idée de devoir déjeuner près de Lucius Malfoy et de son Serpentard de fils qui l'agaçait aujourd'hui plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

* * *

_Londres, nuit du mercredi 17 octobre 1979_

_Ils revinrent quelques heures plus tard, épuisés. Lucius enleva le manteau d'Eléa de sur ses épaules et lui caressa affectueusement le visage, une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Il posa le sac de potions sur le bar de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le canapé pour se servir un autre verre._

_Eléa resta un instant debout dans la cuisine. Son bras en écharpe ne la faisait plus tellement souffrir et elle hésita à prendre un cookie mais finalement elle n'avait pas faim. Elle se dirigea vers Lucius et lui caressa la tête qu'il posa sur son ventre, puis elle s'assit en face de lui sur la grande table basse._

_Il la regarda d'un air étrange, perdu._

_« Tu te rends compte que je t'ai cassé le bras ? » dit-il n'y croyant pas lui-même._

_« C'est rien Lucius, c'est réparé… »_

_« Je n'ai même pas vu à quel point tu souffrais… », souffla-t-il._

_« C'est rien je t'ai dit », le consola-t-elle. « C'est ma faute, je t'ai énervé… J'ai réagi stupidement, tu as raison Lucius, je me comporte souvent comme une enfant gâtée… »_

_Il se prit la tête entre les mains et Eléa se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser._

_« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire une scène, je n'ai pas le droit de demander d'annuler une mission… Je suis désolée… »_

_« Je rêve ! » s'exclama Sirius, hallucinant en écoutant la conversation d'Eléa et Lucius. « Elle s'excuse en plus ! Elle ne veut pas s'allonger par terre pour qu'il s'essuie les pieds sur elle aussi ? »_

_« Il fait ce qu'il veut d'elle, c'est incroyable… », murmura Lily, qui ne connaissait pas son amie sous ce jour._

_« A croire qu'on la connaissait mal », s'étonna Rémus._

_« Non, elle a toujours été comme ça avec Malfoy, ça me tue ! » râla Sirius._

_« Viens Lucius, on va se coucher, d'accord ? » demanda Eléa avec douceur._

_« Vas-y, je ne sais pas si je pourrais dormir… », dit-il tristement._

_« J'ai envie de m'endormir dans tes bras, chéri. Si tu restes ici, je resterai avec toi… » _

_Il la regarda avec un faible sourire et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Eléa dormit d'un sommeil profond, tandis que Lucius ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, hanté par ce qu'il venait de faire et pire encore, par le fait qu'Eléa ne lui en veuille pas pour cet acte de violence._

_

* * *

_

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Reviews, on veut des reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiews ! lol

Passez de bonnes fêtes, prochain chapitre en Janvier...

bisous à tous

* * *

**Teaser chapitre 24 : Rupture :**

**1977** : Jongler entre les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas chose aisée… Et quand Eléa fête son anniversaire et se trouve une fois de plus troublée, les conséquences ne sont pas toujours faciles à assumer…

**1997** : C'est l'anniversaire d'Eléa, et des cadeaux l'attendent… dont un particulièrement utile. Halloween amènera la jeune femme à faire des choix essentiels pour son futur. A Poudlard, la soirée organisée pour Halloween amènera quelques surprises.


	24. Rupture

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Message d'Eléa :** Désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre individuellement...Donc un grand merci a vous tou(te)s d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer, de nous encourager. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

bellasidious : **_Rowy_** Je tiens juste à préciser que ce n'est pas nous qui avons écrit « L'ascension des télèbres » hein, mais Eilane. Mais elle est notre amie, donc des cross-over entre les deux fics existent. Voldemort est fourbe et malin, il ne va pas dire franco en face à Hermione de s'allier à lui, il sait très bien que ça ne marchera pas, il sait qu'Hermione ne se pliera pas si facilement. Et vu qu'elle est la fille d'Eléa, il se doit d'agir habilement. Tu verras ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

buzame : **_Rowy_** Rhooo merci buzame… J'avoue avoir pensé aussi à la faire relier quand elle sera terminée cette fic ! ;) C'est gentil de manifester ton enthousiasme, tout le monde ne le fait pas et c'est dommage parce que c'est vraiment encourageant. Biz.

Ninou : **_Rowy_** Ah, tout le monde veut savoir pour les cadeaux ! Ca vient. Voui, Hermione/Draco, digne d'un véritable Roméo et Juliette ! lol Et oui, Ronniais sait se montrer moins niais parfois, c'est notable effectivement, merci de l'avoir relevé !

Me : **_Rowy_** Merci beaucoup !

Maeva : **_Rowy_** Merci ! Voui voui, on continue !

L'ange diablesse: **_Rowy_** Merci ! Le bal, le voici ! Désolée d'avance… evil Le bal… C'est marrant parce qu'en ce moment, je suis en train d'écrire le bal de la Saint Valentin pour le chapitre de février, héhéhé… re-evil

Alexandra : **_Rowy_** Merci alex ! Voici le chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ! Bisous.

'mione : **_Rowy_** Sympa d'être toujours là ! Biz.

Bonne lecture !

Résumé du chapitre 23 :

**1978** : Eléa est acceptée au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme de sa part, prise réellement entre deux feux. Les Maraudeurs continuent de la surveiller assidûment. Voldemort lui demande de faire en sorte qu'elle bénéficie d'une confiance aveugle de tous les membres pour accéder à ses plans. Eléa et Lucius se disputent violemment quand Eléa apprend que son amant ne sera pas là pour son anniversaire. Il finit par lui casser le bras de rage devant les regards effarés des Maraudeurs espions.

**1997** : Eléa retourne auprès de Lucius après s'être remise d'une overdose de Magie Noire. Son compagnon a trouvé des souvenirs du passé, Eléa réussit, contrairement au passé, à enfin tenir tête à Lucius et imposer ses choix. Les cours s'enchaînent à Poudlard alors que les jeunes sorciers se préparent pour le bal d'Halloween. Dumbledore raconte à Hermione ses premiers jours de vie avant qu'elle ne soit adoptée et lui apprend que l'anniversaire d'Eléa approche. Lucius emmène Eléa au Manoir des Malfoy pour lui fêter son anniversaire dans une ambiance romantique et lui offre une bague. Les choses semblent tendues entre Draco et Hermione, cette dernière se posant beaucoup de questions face à sa relation avec le Serpentard.

**Chapitre 24 : Rupture**

_**C**ause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough, cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you've gone away. You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore…_ – Seether featuring Amy Lee - Broken

_Little Hangleton, dimanche 26 octobre 1997_

**H**ermione suivit d'un pas traînant sa mère et les Malfoy père et fils avec une tête d'enterrement qui contrastait pourtant avec l'événement plutôt agréable à célébrer. Elle fit en sorte de s'asseoir à côté d'Eléa mais ne trouva finalement pas l'idée judicieuse quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait les Malfoy dans son champ de vision. Draco prit place en face d'elle et elle se força à lui sourire quand elle sentit son pied s'aventurer entre ses cuisses sous la table.

Le repas se déroula contre toute attente plutôt bien et Hermione remarqua les efforts de Lucius pour paraître agréable, devinant qu'il avait dû être briefé par Eléa au préalable. Draco faisait lui aussi de son côté tout son possible pour faire oublier à sa petite amie les raisons qu'elle avait de le détester et quand il passa discrètement une main sur sa cuisse dans un geste tendre, elle ne le repoussa pas et joignit sa main à la sienne en lui souriant timidement. Au dessert, Eléa se surprit à observer attentivement Draco. La ressemblance physique avec Lucius était assez impressionnante, les traits du visage étaient les mêmes, le même menton volontaire, les mêmes lèvres, le même nez et si on ne les connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle les connaissait, on aurait pu dire les mêmes yeux clairs. Mais Eléa savait que Draco avait en fait les yeux de sa mère, un gris tirant sur le bleu pour presque le confondre suivant le temps. Lucius avait quant à lui des yeux d'un bleu d'acier et le regard plus profond, sombre et appuyé que son fils. Elle attribua cette différence d'expression au jeune âge de Draco et songea qu'en grandissant aux côtés de Lucius, Draco pourrait facilement adopter les mêmes expressions. Elle ne le souhaita finalement pas, pour Hermione, dont elle était sûre que sa fille n'accepterait pas la transformation. Et puis son esprit et son imaginaire se mirent à vagabonder et elle songea à l'impossible, celui relevant de ses fantasmes et de ses plus profonds désirs secrets. A quoi aurait ressemblé son fils et celui de Lucius si presque vingt ans plus tôt elle avait mené sa grossesse à terme ? Il aurait peut-être ressemblé à Draco… Avec les cheveux moins clairs cependant, elle était elle-même brune comme l'ébène et son fils n'aurait jamais pu être aussi blond. Il aurait certainement eu les yeux plus bleus aussi… Mais elle se mit à souhaiter l'espace d'un instant que Draco soit réellement son fils et qu'ils partageaient un repas familial dans un bonheur sans faille. Elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit en pensant à Hermione et elle esquissa finalement un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps en songeant à cet enfant perdu. Le premier tout court en fait. Après sa fausse couche et la naissance d'Hermione, son quotidien s'était résumé à délirer et à devenir davantage folle chaque jour dans sa cellule de la prison d'Azkaban. Et quand elle réussissait à focaliser son esprit sur son fils qui n'avait jamais vu le jour et sur sa fille qu'elle n'avait vue que quelques minutes, des crises de larmes se déclenchaient pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas eu la notion du temps mais elle était persuadée avoir pleuré des jours entiers. Elle fut soulagée à présent de pouvoir penser à cet enfant sans trop de tristesse. Elle se sentie coupable de la jalousie qui s'empara d'elle en songeant que Narcissa avait pu donner à Lucius le fils qu'elle avait tant espéré tenir dans ses bras. Puis, son regard glissa sur Hermione, assise en face d'elle, et ses doutes, ses jalousies, ses regrets et ses peurs s'envolèrent avec la joie et la fierté qu'elle pouvait ressentir envers sa fille. Hermione lui avait jeté un bref regard interrogatif et concerné en voyant son regard si troublé mais elle l'avait rassurée avec un large sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

A la fin du déjeuner, Lucius et Draco s'éclipsèrent prétextant vouloir laisser les femmes entre elles mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe quand en sortant de la salle, elle remarqua que Lucius tendit à son fils un morceau de parchemin.

« Je parie qu'il va lui montrer son satané coffre… », marmonna Hermione à elle-même en s'avalant une autre truffe au chocolat.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Eléa imita Hermione et prit également un autre chocolat.

« Rien… », répondit sombrement Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller avec Draco, chérie… Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non. Il est agaçant des fois c'est tout, rien de bien important à raconter… »

Un silence s'installa, bientôt rompu par Hermione qui avoua finalement d'une petite voix :

« Parfois, j'ai peur que Draco devienne vraiment un Mangemort, comme Lucius en fait… Son père a beaucoup d'influence sur lui et ça me fait peur… »

« Je comprends tes craintes », acquiesça Eléa d'un air concerné. « Mais Draco est différent de Lucius, Hermione, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'observer et il n'est pas comme son père. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, fais-lui confiance et arrange-toi pour le garder dans la lumière… »

Hermione leva un sourcil surpris et perplexe face à cette dernière remarque.

« Si Draco décide de suivre son père, les Mangemorts et Voldemort, je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher », déclara-t-elle platement.

« Tu penses peser moins lourd que son père ? »

« Tu crois qu'il y a une balance entre Lucius et moi ? Je n'espère pas qu'il compte les points pour choisir son camp… », rétorqua-t-elle amèrement.

« Ce n'est pas conscient chez lui, mais c'est incontestablement présent, comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ! »

« Parce que tu as eu la même balance devant les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Lucius a pesé plus lourd que le Professeur Dumbledore alors ? »

« Ils n'étaient pas les deux seuls poids pour tout avouer… »

« Non, bien sûr que non », comprit Hermione. « Tout comme Lucius et moi ne sommes pas les deux seuls poids à jauger pour Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis plus sûre de te suivre pour tout avouer chérie… »

Hermione préféra ne pas poursuivre cette discussion qui pourrait les mener rapidement à un conflit ouvert et elle se leva en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

« Tu ne veux pas aller marcher un moment dehors ? »

« Si, bien sûr, ça nous changera ! J'ai arrangé la balançoire en sachant que tu viendrais, elle ne grince plus ! » s'exclama Eléa en se levant à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas pris de manteau… », se rendit compte Hermione dans le hall avec une légère moue.

« S'il n'y a que ça ! »

Eléa lui fit apparaître un manteau court couleur prune pour aller avec son pull qu'Hermione enfila avec un grand sourire.

« Merci ! J'aime beaucoup ta robe au fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire ! »

« Merci », sourit Eléa en tournoyant un moment, faisant voler sa robe de danseuse faite d'un tutu en tulle léger vert d'eau et d'un bustier à bretelles croisées dans le dos. Elle enfila par dessus une cape longue beige et elles sortirent, respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais de cette fin octobre.

Elles marchèrent lentement jusqu'au bosquet avant de s'y asseoir et observer pendant quelques minutes silencieuses la nature les entourant. Le regard d'Hermione se posa ensuite machinalement sur les mains d'Eléa, posées à plat sur ses genoux croisés, et elle lui attrapa sa main droite en posant son pouce sur l'anneau qui brillait à son annulaire.

« Tu ne l'avais pas cette bague la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu », fit-elle remarquer avec un air interrogatif avant de sourire malicieusement. « Laisse-moi deviner… Le cadeau de Lucius pour ton anniversaire ? »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Hermione lui avoua avec sincérité :

« Elle est vraiment magnifique, je suis contente pour toi. »

« Merci. Tu crois que le diamant aurait mérité d'être plus gros ? » demanda-t-elle en admirant sa bague avec fierté.

« Non ! » se mit à rire Hermione. « Elle est parfaite comme ça ! Et puis la grosseur de la pierre n'atteste pas de la profondeur des sentiments de Lucius j'espère ! »

« Non ! » se mit à rire à son tour Eléa. « Mais bon, quand même, si le diamant avait été plus petit, je te jure que… enfin bref… », marmonna-t-elle. « Tu sais, c'est un Malfoy, et les Malfoy ont ce rang à tenir dépendant beaucoup de l'apparence et de la richesse extérieure. »

« Je sais », soupira Hermione avec un air devenu tout à coup un peu triste en repensant à son propre anniversaire. « Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Tu apprendras vite ! » rétorqua Eléa en tirant finalement sa fille par les mains pour l'entraîner vers la balançoire.

Elles passèrent un long moment à s'amuser en se poussant chacune leur tour sur la balançoire qui s'était remise à grincer sous les rires bruyants des deux sorcières. Et quand Hermione fit allusion aux cadeaux qui attendaient Eléa au premier étage, elle fut incapable de retenir sa mère plus longtemps dehors qui insista lourdement pour rentrer au manoir, trépignant presque comme une enfant à qui on aurait promis une sucrerie.

Elles montèrent au premier étage rapidement et rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Eléa légèrement essoufflées. Hermione enleva son manteau et le posa sur le rebord d'une chaise en le regardant avec regret.

« Tu peux le garder », lui sourit Eléa qui avait jeté sa cape sur le lit avant de s'y asseoir et regarder ses deux paquets avec envie.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est quand même un vêtement que tu as fait apparaître et puis… », balbutia Hermione un peu confuse.

« Et puis quoi ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! » s'exclama Eléa. « Tu n'as jamais fait apparaître de vêtements ? »

« Non… On n'a pas vraiment le droit et ce n'est pas recommandé, tu sais bien que les choses qu'on fait apparaître peuvent disparaître aussi rapidement sans explication… »

« Pas si on les fixe ! Je te l'ai fixé, tu ne crains rien, tu peux le garder ! » répéta Eléa.

« D'accord pour cette fois mais je n'aime pas trop faire ça. »

« Hermione, tu es trop sérieuse chérie… », soupira Eléa en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit sa mère sur le lit en traînant les pieds.

« Alors, je peux les ouvrir ? » demanda enfin Eléa avec un large sourire qui fit pouffer Hermione.

« Celui-ci est de ma part, joyeux anniversaire maman », déclara Hermione en lui tendant son cadeau.

« Merci ! »

Les yeux d'Eléa brillaient alors qu'elle ouvrit enfin son paquet d'un air fébrile. Elle esquissa un sourire en découvrant un album à la couverture argentée et elle l'ouvrit à la première page alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en découvrant les photos vieillies par les années.

« J'ai fait cet album spécialement pour toi, j'ai rassemblé toutes les photos de moi jusqu'à l'année dernière. Tu verras, j'ai mis des commentaires et des anecdotes que mes parents m'ont racontées ou celles que je me suis souvenue en grandissant. J'espère que ça te plaît, je te l'avais promis… »

Eléa acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un mot alors que les larmes commençaient à inonder son visage.

« Maman, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie… »

« Tu étais si petite… », pleura Eléa en traçant du bout de son index la photo d'Hermione bébé, « comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Mon propre père… »

« Il ne l'a pas fait _contre_ toi tu sais, il l'a fait _pour_ moi… »

« Tu as réussi à pardonner à ton grand-père ? » demanda Eléa en levant son visage triste vers sa fille.

« Je crois… Je comprends surtout ce qu'il a fait maintenant que j'ai vu les deux côtés. Je ne suis plus autant en colère, même si j'aurais aimé connaître la vérité bien avant. »

« Il aurait pu te garder, il aurait pu t'amener me voir quelques fois comme ça… », soupira Eléa en tournant la page de l'album.

« Non, il n'aurait pas pu et tu le sais maman. Tu aurais fait pareil. Si les choses avaient été différentes et si j'avais été réellement en danger, tu m'aurais confié toi aussi, non ? »

« Non, jamais, jamais je ne t'aurais laissée et encore moins à des Moldus, je voulais m'enfuir avec toi en fait, tu n'étais pas encore née mais je voulais m'enfuir loin pour que l'on soit tranquilles toutes les deux… J'ai échoué… »

« J'ai été heureuse maman, je te le jure », déclara finalement Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eléa.

« Je sais… », répondit Eléa en refermant l'album et le serrant contre son cœur. « C'est un magnifique cadeau chérie, merci. Je l'ouvrirai tous les jours… », ajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la tête de sa fille.

« Celui-ci est de la part du Professeur Dumbledore, il m'a chargée de te le remettre en mains propres », poursuivit Hermione en tendant son deuxième cadeau à Eléa.

« Oh… Vous avez tous décidé de me faire pleurer pour cet anniversaire ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant le petit paquet qu'elle serra dans ses mains tout en l'examinant avec émotion. « Mon père m'a rarement fait des cadeaux tu sais… Il était certainement trop occupé à faire autre chose de plus important… Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir d'un cadeau de sa part quand j'étais enfant… »

« Si tu veux, tu peux l'ouvrir plus tard, quand tu seras seule », proposa Hermione, « de toute façon, on va bientôt rentrer à Poudlard avec Draco. »

« C'est vrai, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, je comprends. »

« Ok, je te dirai ce que c'est par hibou alors ! »

« Ca marche ! » sourit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

Eléa lui rendit son sourire et elle ouvrit à nouveau son nouvel album, le parcourant un instant avec Hermione qui lui fit des commentaires cocasses destinés à l'amuser et lui rendre le sourire. La jeune Gryffondor réussit son pari et Eléa oublia ses larmes en découvrant avec joie et amusement sa fille grandir sous ses yeux au fil des pages tournées.

Un peu plus tard, Draco frappa doucement avant d'entrer dans la chambre où se trouvaient Eléa et Hermione. Il trouva les deux sorcières allongées sur le lit en train de rire bruyamment et il esquissa un sourire devant la bonne humeur ambiante tout en s'approchant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Hey ! Ce n'est pas Hermione toute nue sur cette photo ! » s'exclama-t-il pivotant pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue et surtout voir la photo à l'endroit.

« Si ! » répondit Eléa en pouffant.

« Oh ! Je peux voir ? » insista le Serpentard.

« Non ! » rétorqua Hermione cachant d'une main la photo litigieuse.

« Oh allez, j'ai déjà vu tes petites fesses bébé… »

« Et je te signale que ma mère est présente dans cette pièce ! »

« Je suis offusquée… », pouffa Eléa en exagérant son expression de choc tout en lançant un regard complice à Draco.

« Je ne joue plus… », bouda Hermione en se rasseyant convenablement sur le lit avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Eléa et Draco évitèrent de se regarder pour ne pas éclater de rire et Eléa se redressa à son tour en fermant l'album qu'elle posa sur sa table de nuit.

« Il faut qu'on rentre bébé, le Professeur Dumbledore ne va pas nous attendre toute la nuit », déclara enfin sérieusement Draco qui avait déjà sa cape sur ses épaules.

« Je sais. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Draco, je te ferai une copie de la photo que je t'enverrai », déclara Eléa alors qu'Hermione lui jeta un regard blasé. « Je plaisante… », ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Hermione se leva pour aller enfiler son manteau. Eléa fit un geste silencieux à Draco qui se retint une nouvelle fois pour ne pas rire et Hermione se retourna en soupirant tout en attachant les boutons de son manteau.

« Je t'ai vue… », déclara-t-elle platement alors qu'Eléa prit un air innocent d'incompréhension.

« Merci d'être venus », les remercia Eléa en se levant. « Et merci pour les cadeaux chérie, j'écrirai à ton grand-père pour le remercier et je t'écrirai aussi dans les jours à venir. »

Elle serra fort Hermione dans ses bras avant d'en faire autant avec Draco qu'elle interrogea subitement.

« Où est ton père Draco ? »

« En train de perdre aux échecs », lui répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux adolescents disparurent dans la cheminée et bientôt Eléa se retrouva seule dans sa chambre en poussant un long soupir.

Hermione et Draco arrivèrent dans les minutes suivantes dans la cheminée du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Ils s'époussetèrent rapidement en arrivant à destination et Hermione scruta les environs à la recherche de Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Draco, « il n'a pas l'air d'être là… »

« Il est peut-être là-haut », chuchota Hermione en désignant la mezzanine alors que les tableaux les observaient silencieusement mais non sans curiosité.

« Euh, ouais, peut-être, mais… »

« Vas-y », soupira Hermione, « je vais voir si il est là-haut pour lui dire qu'on est rentrés et je te rejoins, ok ? »

« Pas de problème ! » répondit Draco en s'échappant rapidement du bureau du Directeur.

Hermione monta les escaliers conduisant à la mezzanine et s'arrêta timidement en voyant Dumbledore concentré à son bureau.

« Hmm, Professeur ? »

Le Directeur leva la tête et son visage concentré et préoccupé s'éclaira en voyant Hermione.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. C'était juste pour vous dire qu'avec Draco, nous étions bien rentrés… »

« Bien ! » s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… La journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, très bien. Eléa vous écrira pour vous remercier du cadeau, elle était très émue et ça lui a fait très plaisir de nous voir, enfin surtout moi ! »

Le Directeur lui sourit et acquiesça avec bienveillance, visiblement heureux d'avoir pu faire plaisir à sa fille et à sa petite-fille.

« Professeur… », poursuivit Hermione légèrement hésitante, « quand nous sommes arrivés, ils étaient en réunion avec Voldemort, j'ai vu des sortes de contrats signés, je me rappelle certains noms et il y avait des projets avec des planètes alignées, je me souviens encore des positions, je pourrais les dessiner je suis sûre. »

« Hermione, tu n'avais aucune obligation envers l'Ordre du Phénix en te rendant là-bas. Maintenant, si tu te souviens de certaines choses qui pourraient nous aider, je t'invite à les noter et à nous en faire part à la prochaine réunion, qui ne tardera pas d'ailleurs… »

« Oui, d'accord. Je voulais juste aider, aider l'Ordre, Harry et Eléa… »

« Je le sais, et je t'en remercie. Savoir que tu as passé une bonne journée en compagnie d'Eléa me comble Hermione, sincèrement », déclara Dumbledore, le regard brillant.

Hermione lui adressa un franc sourire et elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de s'avancer vers le vieux sorcier et l'enlacer avec émotion.

« Merci pour tout Professeur… », murmura-t-elle de manière étouffée.

Dumbledore fut surpris de cette brusque démonstration d'affection et il leva lentement une main hésitante pour caresser doucement les cheveux de sa petite-fille. Elle rompit finalement l'étreinte et quitta le bureau du Directeur avec une nouvelle sérénité et un cœur plus léger. Dumbledore, légèrement troublé, la regarda s'éloigner avec émotion et elle ne vit pas une larme rouler dans la barbe du vieux sorcier.

* * *

_Londres, jeudi 18 octobre 1979_

_Eléa s'était levée assez tôt le lendemain matin. Elle attendait Severus qui devait lui apporter diverses potions, pour l'anémie dont elle ne guérissait pas depuis la fausse couche, mais aussi pour lui apporter la potion qui couvrait son immersion dans la magie noire._

_De l'autre côté, les Maraudeurs et Lily avaient passé la nuit sur place, il leur arrivait souvent de rester des nuits et des jours entiers lors de surveillances et Dumbledore tenait à tout savoir. Peter les avait rejoints avec le petit déjeuner et il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par ses comparses littéralement morts de faim. Ils avaient déjeuné, fait leur toilette et raconté les événements de la veille au garçon qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _

_Vers treize heures, Severus arriva à l'appartement d'Eléa, chargé de fioles multicolores qu'il posa sur la table en verre de l'entrée. Il regarda Eléa, étonné de sa tenue plutôt estivale, elle était en débardeur et jupe très longue et légère, alors que dehors une pluie battante tombait depuis le petit matin, ayant fait tomber considérablement la température._

_« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant pendant qu'Eléa préparait le thé. _

_« ça va bien », répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était._

_« Je t'en prie Eléa… C'est à moi que tu parles… »_

_Elle posa le plateau avec les tasses fumantes accompagnées de cookies sur la petite table en jetant un regard perplexe à son ami._

_« Lucius t'a raconté, c'est ça ? »_

_« Oui. Il s'en veut beaucoup tu sais. »_

_« Je lui ai dit de pas s'en faire, je suis guérie, j'ai presque plus mal… », mentit-elle alors qu'une douleur lui traversait justement le bras._

_« Vous vous disputez souvent en ce moment ? » s'inquiéta-t-il._

_« Tu sais, c'est difficile en ce moment, entre la guerre, la perte du bébé… Je lui en demande beaucoup… »_

_« C'est normal dans un sens… » Il remarqua une petite boîte ronde, un onguent qui traînait sur la table basse. « Tu veux que je te masse ? »_

_« Oui, je veux bien », sourit-elle._

_Elle s'assit entre les jambes de Severus, dos à lui, et releva ses cheveux qu'elle mit sur le côté pour qu'il ait un accès plus aisé à sa nuque et son épaule droite._

_« L'omoplate je présume ? »_

_« Oui, les tendons ont pas mal souffert, ça descend jusqu'au coude… »_

_Il imprégna ses mains du baume à base de camphre et d'arnica, le chauffa en se frictionnant les mains, puis commença à appliquer l'onguent sur elle, massant doucement, circulairement. Il était doué et Eléa sentait ses muscles contractés et ses tendons se chauffer, se détendre, la douleur s'estomper. Elle soupira de bien-être et savoura ce moment en silence, se concentrant sur les gestes de son ami._

_Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et lui demanda en chuchotant à l'oreille si elle allait mieux, elle acquiesça et les yeux fermés, s'appuya contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule._

_« Tu me manques en ce moment, on ne se voit plus… »_

_« On se voit pas mal quand même », sourit-il._

_« Je veux dire seuls… », ajouta-t-elle._

_« Oh… Oui, c'est vrai… » _

_Elle tourna la tête légèrement vers lui et plongea ses yeux clairs dans son regard sombre, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il ne s'y opposa pas et lui rendit son baiser, jouant avec sa langue, doucement, puis rapidement pour ralentir encore._

_« Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! Je suis aveugle ! » s'exclama Peter en jetant les jumelles comme si elles étaient en feu._

_Sirius sortit de la cuisine pour voir pourquoi son ami faisait un tel cirque mais s'immobilisa en voyant le regard éteint de James._

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? » demanda-t-il blasé._

_« Je crois que pour ta santé mentale, tu ne devrais pas savoir », répondit sérieusement James._

_Sirius plissa les yeux, cherchant ce qui pourrait être pire que les excuses d'Eléa la veille._

_« Vous en faites des têtes ! » s'exclama Rémus qui apportait des vivres, accompagné de Lily._

_Sirius vola les jumelles de Peter qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ami s'immobiliser._

_« Ok, je crois qu'Eléa se drogue. »_

_Peter expliqua à Rémus et Lily ce qu'il venait de voir, ils ne furent pas étonnés outre mesure, étant donné les relations très proches que Snape et Eléa entretenaient à l'école._

_« Y a-t-il un ami proche qu'elle n'a pas embrassé… voir plus ? » demanda James, interloqué._

_Rémus leva la main en haussant les épaules._

_« Voir plus, voir plus… C'est pas dit qu'elle ait couché avec lui… », râla Sirius._

_Eléa était maintenant face à Severus et ils s'embrassaient profondément, elle s'installa sur ses genoux et commença un mouvement lascif des hanches qui le fit gémir alors que son érection était grandissante. Les mains sur sa poitrine qu'il pétrissait doucement, elle commença à le déshabiller, mais il eut un mouvement de recul._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle surprise, avant de reprendre, joueuse : « Tu veux le faire habillé ? »_

_Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de dire fermement : « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Eléa… »_

_« Bon, alors laisse-moi faire ! » reprit-elle tout en déboutonnant sa chemise._

_« Non Eléa, je veux dire de le faire tout court ! »_

_« Ah non, t'as pas le droit ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « T'as vu dans quel état je suis ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi… »_

_« Fais-moi jouir alors… »_

_« Non ! c'est la même chose ! »_

_Eléa se rassit à côté de lui, visiblement très frustrée._

_« C'est la deuxième fois que tu me repousses Severus… »_

_« Je sais », soupira-t-il._

_« Ecoute, j'ai souvent repensé à la nuit que nous avons partagé tous les deux, et j'aimerais recommencer… »_

_« Eléa, j'aime Sarah et… »_

_« J'aime Lucius aussi ! » le coupa-t-elle._

_« Laisse-moi finir… Je ne peux pas tromper à nouveau Sarah, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas… Je l'aime trop… »_

_« Avis à la population ! Snape remonte dans mon estime ! » s'exclama James._

_« Tu insinues que je n'aime pas Lucius ? »_

_« Si, tu l'aimes, c'est évident, mais ce n'est pas pareil… Par exemple, Black, tu ne l'as jamais trompé, n'est-ce pas ? Même quand Lucius a essayé, tu n'as pas voulu… »_

_Eléa acquiesça._

_« Malfoy a essayé de la récupérer quand nous étions ensemble ? » s'indigna Sirius._

_« Oui… à une fête, celle pour laquelle vous vous êtes disputés il me semble… », répondit Rémus._

_« Le bâtard… » _

_« Et il ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit de le tromper ? »_

_« Euh… Non », réfléchit Eléa. « C'est bizarre, hein ? » Elle fronça les sourcils._

_« Non, votre amour était différent…, je dirais « pur ». Avec Lucius, c'est torturé, passionnel, ce qui n'empêche pas de vous vouer un amour profond, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre… »_

_« Donc si j'ai bien compris, c'est pas demain qu'on remettra ça toi et moi ? »_

_« Tu as bien compris », rit-il à la façon d'Eléa de résumer les situations._

_« Mais tu as envie de moi des fois ? Je veux dire… Je te plais, non ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire angélique._

_« Tu connais la réponse… »_

_Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, dépitée, mais quand même heureuse de savoir que ce n'était pas elle le problème._

_« Je sais que ça ne va pas en ce moment, et je serai toujours là pour toi, mais c'est pas de sexe dont tu as besoin, mais d'amitié, de tendresse… et pour ça, je suis là… »_

_« Snape à un cœur… », railla James. « Qui l'eut cru ? »_

_« Moi ! » dit Lily. « Vous vous arrêtez tellement aux apparences des fois… »_

_Sirius et James levèrent les yeux au ciel. _

_« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient couché ensemble », hallucina Peter toujours collé à ses jumelles._

_« Et moi donc… », souffla Sirius._

_« Tu passes encore un peu de temps avec moi ? » demanda Eléa, les yeux tristes._

_« Quand tu fais ces yeux-là, je ne peux rien te refuser ma chère… », dit-il en levant un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »_

_« Rien, je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras… »_

_« Tu veux parler d'hier soir ? On se dit souvent des choses horribles quand on se dispute… », ajouta-t-il._

_Lucius lui avait raconté les grandes lignes de la dispute et il savait qu'il avait été dur avec elle. Lucius savait blesser autant avec les mots qu'avec une baguette, il était très fort en la matière. Eléa essaya de parler de la veille mais elle n'y arriva pas, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux rapidement et elle était incapable de parler._

_« Je préfère te montrer », finit-elle par dire en essuyant une larme._

_Ils s'assirent face à face et il prit les mains fraîches d'Eléa dans les siennes, brûlantes. Quelques secondes plus tard, un flot d'images apparut devant les yeux de Snape, un flot de paroles ainsi qu'un flot de souffrances._

_« Occlumancie ? » demanda Peter._

_« Oui, ou un dérivé… Ils excellaient tous les deux dans cette matière, surtout ensemble… », répondit Lily._

_« Je crois que de nous tous, c'est lui qui la connaît la mieux… », ajouta tristement Sirius._

_

* * *

_

_Little Hangleton, dimanche 26 octobre 1997_

Eléa fixa encore quelques secondes la cheminée à présent vide, puis elle se retourna et s'empara du cadeau de son père en soupirant. Elle ressentait une espèce d'amertume en tournant et retournant le petit paquet dans sa main. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait réellement envie de l'ouvrir. Puis la curiosité fut plus grande et elle détacha le ruban rouge avant d'ouvrir d'un geste lent la petite boîte carrée. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant d'un air dubitatif la boîte vide et regarda machinalement à nouveau le lit. Son regard revint vers la boîte et elle poussa une exclamation de surprise en la lâchant alors que celle-ci tomba sur la moquette en vidant son contenu en même temps. Elle se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlée et s'agenouilla en tâtonnant la moquette à la recherche de la fine chaîne en argent qu'elle avait vue il y a quelques secondes. Subitement, elle arrêta de repasser la moquette d'une main et prit le bijou de l'autre avant de faire balancer devant ses yeux d'un air intrigué le pendentif en forme de croix ansée. Un bijou simple, sûrement peu coûteux, mais néanmoins d'une beauté envoûtante. Elle attacha la courte chaîne autour de son cou et se leva pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain et admirer son nouveau pendentif. Elle soupira en fronçant les sourcils en s'apercevant que le miroir ne lui reflétait pas son bijou.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc magique qu'il m'a offert ? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire ensorcelé ! »

Elle releva à nouveau les yeux vers le grand miroir et le bijou lui apparut enfin. Puis, tout à coup, il s'illumina et elle cessa de respirer en sentant une chaleur l'envahir. La chaleur se mua en brûlure au niveau de son front et de son cou, et elle se cramponna au lavabo alors qu'un violent vertige s'empara d'elle. Les effets cessèrent progressivement, tel un vaisseau qui ralentit pour se poser en douceur, et elle s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer. La respiration courte et saccadée, elle releva la tête pour se regarder encore dans le miroir et étouffa un cri en voyant la croix ansée largement lumineuse et la même lumière représentant la même croix gravée sur son front, entre ses deux yeux. Elle porta une main moite, fébrile et tremblante à son front, puis son autre main se posa avec force sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri et ses pleurs qui la firent presque convulser. Elle se força à se calmer et courut maladroitement jusqu'au petit salon dans lequel elle s'enferma à double tours. Elle inspira plusieurs fois bien à fond et alla fouiller dans la bibliothèque, criant victoire en trouvant le manuel recherché qu'elle feuilleta d'un geste rapide et brusque jusqu'à en déchirer presque les pages. Elle alla s'asseoir sans même regarder où elle mettait les pieds jusqu'à son fauteuil préféré et reconnut le dessin de la croix ansée sur une page. D'un doigt, elle fit défiler les mots sur la page, et s'arrêta enfin sur le passage convoité.

_« Ankh - croix ansée dite aussi croix de vie ou signe de vie. Elle est souvent considérée comme la clé du monde des morts mais incarne avant tout la notion de souffle vital qui donne la vie aux êtres vivants.  
Elle est souvent tenue dans la main des divinités car en tant que symbole de la vie, elle ne peut être donnée ou prise que par elles. »_

« Hmm, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'avoir une ascendance divine me serait utile un jour… », marmonna Eléa.

_« Le signe ankh était souvent tenu par les dieux et il était souvent associé au sceptre Ouas et au pilier Djed ce qui associe la Vie à la Prospérité et à la Stabilité. Dans les représentations amarniennes, il était représenté à l'extrémité des rayons du disque solaire Aton, en alternance avec des petites mains.  
Appelée également __crux ansata__ (croix ansée), l'ankh a été adoptée par les Coptes et associée au symbolisme chrétien, mais à l'origine, il ne s'agit pas d'une croix._

_A la douzième heure de l'Amdouat, le soleil et sa suite passeront et repasseront par la colonne vertébrale d'un grand serpent pour y trouver le rajeunissement. Ce serpent se nomme "le k3 de celui qui fait vivre (ankh) les dieux". Le canal de la vertèbre, servant d'objet rituel, s'élargira alors et protégera par là-même le propriétaire de la croix protectrice contre la branche obscure de la Magie. »_

Eléa referma le livre d'un geste sec et sentit comme des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles et dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, tout lui était revenu dans la salle de bain et elle hésitait entre crier, pleurer, sauter de joie ou balancer une chaise par la fenêtre. Elle se leva et arpenta la pièce alors que les images puis la conversation inondèrent à nouveau son esprit. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé ce soir-là, Sirius était bien venu lui rendre visite, il lui avait parlé et l'avait même prise dans ses bras. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en les serrant contre elle jusqu'à bloquer sa respiration. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière tout en sanglotant. Il était venu la voir, pour lui parler, lui dire combien il l'aimait et lui transmettre une force et une protection inégalable.

« _L'ankh te protègera_ », avait-il dit, « _à ton anniversaire_… »

Une protection contre Voldemort et ses attaques inopinées… Elle releva la tête en arrêtant ses balancements. Comment son père avait-il su ? Etait-il en contact avec Sirius ? Avec les anges ? Elle faillit rire à cette pensée et elle songea tout à coup à sa mère alors que son image se superposa à celle de Sirius. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire par extension que son père pouvait peut-être être en contact avec sa mère ? Non, sa mère n'était pas un ange… Elle n'y avait pas pensé quand elle avait vu Sirius ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas interrogé sur sa mère ! Il était là, un ange descendu de l'au-delà rien pour elle, à ses pieds, et égoïstement, elle avait oublié de lui parler d'une des personnes les plus importantes de son existence… Elle se releva et regarda vers le ciel.

« Sirius ! Si tu es venu une fois, tu peux revenir ! Je t'en prie, j'ai encore besoin de toi, reviens ! »

Le silence. Elle était seule. Et elle parlait dans le vide. Une larme roula à nouveau sur sa joue mais elle l'essuya d'un geste agacé.

« Prouve-moi au moins que tu étais bien là l'autre jour et que tu n'es pas loin… », murmura-t-elle.

Le silence. L'immobilité. Elle soupira et s'approcha de la fenêtre de laquelle elle observa le vent qui faisait tourbillonner les feuilles. Sa vision se brouilla et elle se recula légèrement en observant la buée se former sur la vitre. Puis, lentement, un dessin se forma devant ses yeux et elle reconnut enfin l'ankh. Elle se mit à sourire en levant à nouveau les yeux en direction du ciel. Le dessin disparut et la buée refit son apparition avec un nouveau dessin en forme de message qu'elle ne saisit pas sur l'instant, jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs du passé refirent surface. Un bâton, un cœur, un U. _I love you_ abrégé, comme quand il signait parfois les messages secrets qu'il lui envoyait.

« Merci… Je t'aime aussi Sirius… », murmura-t-elle avec émotion mais avec aussi une sérénité retrouvée.

Les gouttes d'eau firent fondre le dessin et elle rangea soigneusement le livre à sa place avant de déverrouiller la porte. Elle s'installa devant le piano et après quelques secondes de méditation, elle l'ouvrit, faisant jouer ses doigts au hasard sur les touches blanches. Lucius entra dans le petit salon et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avant de lever un sourcil en rencontrant son regard bleu clair.

« Chaton, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule après toutes ces années si tu ne t'en souviens plus », commença Lucius en plaçant les doigts d'Eléa convenablement sur les touches. « Est-ce que tu te souviens du tempo ? »

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et Lucius l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de lui montrer d'une main les premières notes, l'invitant à en faire de même.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée mon cœur ? »

« C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu ! » répondit-elle en faisant une fausse note.

« C'était un do dièse chaton, tu as fait n'importe quoi là… Je crois que ce n'est pas gagné, il faut vraiment que je te réapprenne tout … »

Elle se mit à rire et entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour un baiser profond et langoureux.

* * *

_Londres, samedi 20 octobre 1979_

_Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, dans le lit quelque peu défait par leurs acrobaties, Eléa caressait doucement le torse de son amant qui avait fermé les yeux, savourant ses instants de paix et d'intimité._

_« Jure-moi que tu vas revenir… », chuchota-t-elle._

_« Bien sûr que je vais revenir », répondit-il, étonné par une telle remarque. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien… J'ai peur Lucius, peur que tu sois blessé, ou pire… » _

_« Ne te fais pas de soucis chaton, tout se passera bien… »_

_« C'est une grosse mission ? » interrogea-t-elle._

_« Assez, oui… »_

_« Tu seras où ? »_

_« En Irlande », répondit-il machinalement. « Pourquoi poses-tu autant de questions ? » Il leva un sourcil._

_« J'en sais rien », souffla-t-elle. « ça m'intéresse c'est tout, j'aime savoir où tu es, ce que tu risques…»_

_« Mais si tu partais avec moi, tu pourrais savoir, tu pourrais te battre à mes côtés… »_

_Eléa lut dans les yeux de son amant de l'amusement. Il partait sur le terrain de la comédie, conscient que s'ils étaient épiés, c'était exactement le genre de discours qu'ils devaient avoir._

_« Ne recommence pas avec ça Lucius, je t'en prie… » _

_« C'est pourtant une chose qui me ravirait, nous pourrions passer plus de temps ensemble… »_

_« A torturer et tuer des enfants ? » le coupa-t-elle. « Après ça va être quoi ? Massacrer des petits chiots ? »_

_« Eléa », soupira-t-il._

_« Changeons de sujet tu veux ? Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer alors que tu vas partir d'ici quoi… quinze minutes ? »_

_« Vingt… De quoi veux-tu parler amour ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_« En fait j'ai pas envie de parler », avoua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_« Ah oui ? » fit-il avec le même sourire tout en s'installant entre ses jambes qu'elle enroula autour de lui._

_« C'est pas possible mais c'est de vrais lapins ! » s'exclama Peter en coupant de nouveau le son des micros._

_« Je me demande s'ils prennent des vitamines ou autres », demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils. « J'envoie un courrier à Dumbledore pour l'Irlande. »_

_« Ok, dommage qu'on n'en sache pas plus… »_

_« C'est déjà bien… »_

_

* * *

_

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 31 octobre 1997_

Thomas venait d'avoir seize ans et désirant passer un Halloween plus palpitant que celui qui consistait à accompagner sa sœur de cinq ans chez tous les voisins pour la traditionnelle récolte de friandises, il avait décidé de passer une soirée mémorable avec ses amis et avait lâché la gamine chez la voisine en promettant de revenir la chercher plus tard. Thomas avait raison, il allait passer une soirée mémorable. Mais la petite Carrie ne savait pas qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son frère vivant.

Eléa avait presque terminé le paquet de marshmallows et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir la nausée. Halloween avait ce côté attrayant qui voulait qu'on pouvait manger à outrance des gâteries sans arrière pensée au risque d'être malade pour en avoir abusé… Elle fit une grimace en reposant finalement le paquet et se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre du petit salon. Elle constata avec satisfaction que la nuit était tombée et songea avec jalousie à Hermione qui devait passer une bonne soirée à Poudlard. Elle soupira et toucha machinalement son Ankh autour de son cou, la faisant glisser sur la fine chaîne en or blanc. Perdue dans ses pensées nostalgiques, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et les pas s'approcher d'elle lentement et presque silencieusement.

« Thomas ? »

La jeune fille rousse aux longs cheveux épais et ondulés attrapa le bras de son petit ami alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues avoisinantes, visiblement à la recherche d'une bêtise à faire.

« Quoi ? Fais pas cette tête, on va chercher Will et Sam, et on bouge d'ici », répondit le blondinet devant le regard interrogatif de la jeune fille.

« Hey ! On pourrait prendre le train jusqu'à la mer ! » suggéra en pouffant le petit brun avec un visage rempli d'acné juvénile.

« Ouais, très bonne idée Andy… », répondit Thomas en levant les yeux au ciel, « comme ça, on est sûrs d'être punis pour les dix prochains Halloween à venir, sans compter qu'on n'a pas l'argent pour le voyage… »

« Yes ! Voilà Will et Sam ! La fête va réellement pouvoir commencer ! » s'écria Andy en sautant sur place.

« Alors les tapettes, prêts pour la teuf ? » rua Sam avec un poste criant une musique énergique et rythmée.

« Hey Will, t'as les canettes ? »

« Ouais, mais mon frangin a pu nous en prendre que six… », répondit le chevelu avec un air dépité.

« C'est pas grave, Katie boit pas, on se partagera les deux restantes, c'est déjà bien ! » s'exclama Thomas avec enthousiasme.

« Bon, vous avez décidé quoi les vilaines ? » demanda Sam en commençant par ouvrir sa bière. « Parce que j'espère qu'on reste pas à se faire chier dans ce bled pourri ! »

« Tom a eu une idée d'enfer… », répondit Andy avec un regard brillant mais qui lui donnait un air décalé.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le blondinet qui s'éclaircit la gorge en gonflant le torse en voyant l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez ses amis.

« J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller jusqu'à Little Hangleton pour visiter le manoir en ruine sur la colline… »

« T'es dingue ! » s'exclama Katie en s'écartant de son petit ami, « des gens sont morts là-bas, on dit que l'endroit est maudit… »

La jeune fille frissonna rien que de penser à la demeure en ruines, aux rumeurs et autres légendes qui circulaient toujours dans les environs et dont elle ne voulait finalement pas savoir si elles se vérifiaient ou non.

« Génial ! » exulta Andy comme s'il venait d'apprendre son passage dans la classe supérieure plutôt compromis à l'heure actuelle.

« Ouais, le manoir est sûrement hanté, c'est une trop bonne idée pour Halloween ! » renchérit Sam.

« Ouais, moins si on doit s'y rendre à pinces, le bled est pas à côté quand même… », râla Will en rejetant ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, en arrière.

« Pousse pas… », déclara Thomas, « ça fait dix minutes qu'on marche, on a fait un tiers du chemin déjà. »

« Je vote pour ! » décida Sam.

« Moi aussi ! » sauta Andy.

« Will ? »

« Ouais, c'est bon, je m'en fous, j'ai ma bière… »

« Katie ? »

« Je sais pas Tommy, c'est pas une bonne idée, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

« Putain ! Pas de fille ! C'était le mot d'ordre pour ce soir Tom ! »

« Elle va venir… S'te plaît Kat', pour moi… », la supplia Thomas à mi-voix.

Elle soupira et son petit ami sut que c'était gagné alors que les cris d'Andy couvrirent presque la musique assourdissante sortant du poste de Sam.

-------------------------------

Une main sur sa bouche et l'autre emprisonnant sa fine taille la firent sursauter et Eléa se débattit de l'étreinte qui venait de lui couper le souffle. Elle sentit les mains la lâcher et se retourna pour faire face à l'attaquant. 

« Mais t'es malade Lucius ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » râla-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu croyais que c'était qui ? Qui d'autre pourrait te prendre ainsi ? Il a déjà tenté quelque chose Eléa ? » demanda Lucius sur un ton tout à coup dur.

« Qui ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle jouant l'innocente parfaite.

« Le Maître, est-ce qu'il a déjà essayé de t'approcher ainsi ? »

« Et si c'était le cas, tu ferais quoi ? Je Lui appartiens, non ? »

« Réponds Eléa, oui ou non ? »

« Il a tenté mais je L'ai repoussé et Il n'a pas insisté… »

Un court silence s'installa et Lucius changea de physionomie alors qu'Eléa reconnut son sourire prédateur et son regard largement obscène. Il la renversa subitement sur le canapé du petit salon et Eléa se mit à gémir d'anticipation devant les caresses étudiées et finement dirigées de son amant.

----------------------------------

« Alors ? Comment on entre ? Les grilles sont hautes… », fit remarquer Andy, nettement moins emballé à présent qu'il avait l'impression que la vieille bâtisse en ruines l'appelait.

« Les grilles sont peut-être hautes mais le mur en pierre est facilement surmontable », répondit Thomas qui commença à escalader le mur.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était dans le jardin du manoir des Jédusor et bientôt ses amis le rejoignirent, Sam ayant eu un peu plus de mal à passer par-dessus le mur du fait de son embonpoint à la limite de l'obésité.

Le club des cinq se retourna comme un seul homme et les respirations saccadées dues à l'effort cessèrent subitement alors qu'ils observèrent religieusement le manoir leur paraissant en ruines.

« Je savais qu'il était impressionnant mais pas à ce point-là… », souffla Thomas alors que Katie lui avait saisi le bras.

« On s'approche ? » proposa timidement Will alors que de la buée sortit de sa bouche quand il prononça ces paroles.

Ce fut certainement le mot de trop. Ils avaient avancé lentement jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté des yeux et ils avaient pénétré inconsciemment à l'intérieur, faisant grincer la lourde porte qui s'était refermée derrière eux d'un mouvement brusque. Tout s'était ensuite accéléré rapidement. Ils avaient hurlé en croyant voir des fantômes parmi la poussière et les décombres prêts à s'effondrer avant de réaliser avec encore plus d'effroi que le manoir était en fait _réellement_ habité…

« Et bien, je croyais que tu devais ramener de la glace ? » demanda Eléa d'un air confus en voyant revenir Lucius les mains vides.

« J'ai mieux… », souffla dangereusement Lucius en se frottant instinctivement les mains. « Habille-toi et viens, on a des invités… »

Eléa enfila sa longue jupe noire et Lucius l'aida à attacher son corset noir et bordeaux.

« Tu devrais serrer encore plus… », râla-t-elle, la respiration coupée.

« Et dire que ce matin, je n'avais pas assez serré… », soupira Lucius en lâchant un peu les lacets. « Tu ne vas pas mettre ces chaussures affreuses ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil et désignant les bottes de rangers d'Eléa.

« Si, pourquoi ? Tu ne les aimes pas ? »

« Disons que ce n'est pas très féminin… »

« C'est pas fait pour l'être », répondit Eléa de manière tranchante en enfilant ses bottes. « C'est rock'n roll Lucius ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de son amant. « Tu devrais écouter autre chose que ces autres endormis qu'écoutait ma grand-mère. Les Wodahs par exemple ! Ca, c'est un groupe fun ! »

« Tu n'as plus vingt ans Eléa… Je sais que tu as passé seize ans de ta vie à Azkaban mais seize ans ont bien coulé sous les ponts, amour… »

Eléa le regarda un moment fixement, puis elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Il y a un âge maximum au-delà duquel on n'a plus le droit d'écouter les Wodahs ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Devant la tête d'Eléa, Lucius étouffa un petit rire et dégagea les cheveux de sa compagne pour y déposer de légers baisers dans son cou.

« Non », répondit-il amusé par les réactions d'Eléa. « La fête est venue à nous cette année chaton, viens voir… », lui souffla-t-il en l'entraînant en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

Thomas, Katie, Andy, Will et Sam avaient été invités à entrer sans ménagement et ils observaient le manoir défraîchi avec des mines confuses et un peu effrayées.

« Vous habitez ici monsieur ? » demanda Andy à Rabastan avec un air ahuri. « Non, parce que c'est bien pourri quand même, sauf votre respect hein… »

« Notre Maître possède cette demeure et si vos sales yeux de Moldus n'étaient pas si aveugles, ils verraient que ce manoir est doté d'une richesse rare », répondit Rabastan avec un air supérieur devant les regards perplexes des cinq adolescents.

« Vous faites une teuf, j'ai compris ! » s'exclama Will en voyant arriver Lucius et Eléa. « Sympa votre tenue madame, on dirait Amy Lee ! Par contre, vous monsieur, je vous demanderais pas en quoi vous êtes déguisé mais c'est super réussi ! »

Eléa jeta un regard en biais à Lucius.

« C'est ça la surprise ? Cinq adolescents niais et Moldus par-dessus le marché ! »

« C'est quoi Moldus ? » demanda Sam d'un air intéressé. « Non parce que j'ai songé à du verlan mais ça marche pas là… »

« Oui, mais tu aimes t'amuser mon cœur… Regarde comme tu vas te régaler, ils sont jeunes et résistants, tu peux les faire durer toute la nuit si tu veux… », ronronna Lucius en passant une main sur la joue de sa compagne.

« Hey, ne nous dites pas que vous tournez un film porno quand même ! Le décor serait original remarquez ! » pouffa Sam.

« Tu la fermes ! » rua tout à coup Lucius se précipitant vers l'adolescent avant de lui arracher son poste des mains et le jeter à terre lourdement.

« Hey m'sieur, soyez cool, il coûte une fortune ! J'ai bossé trois semaines chez Ernst l'été dernier avant de pouvoir me le payer ! » s'exclama le rappeur sur un ton indigné en observant d'un air cramoisi son poste plutôt mal en point.

« Il t'a dit de la fermer… », commença doucement Rabastan avant de se saisir de sa baguette et la pointer vers le jeune. « _Endoloris !_ »

Eléa sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Les quatre adolescents avaient hurlé de panique en voyant leur ami se tortiller de douleur aux pieds de Rabastan. La peur transpirait par chaque pore de leur peau et elle pouvait la sentir, violente, excitante. Lucius jeta un œil aguicheur à sa compagne et s'approcha d'elle, la prenant par la taille.

« Tu choisis lequel ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle sautillait presque sur place, elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda le choix qui s'étalait devant elle. Elle fut prise soudain d'une boule au ventre. Ils étaient encore plus jeunes qu'Hermione. Que dirait Hermione si elle était présente ce soir là ? Serait-elle fière de sa mère ?

« Non, vas-y toi, je te regarde faire », lui susurra-t-elle.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il choisit Andy, qui hurla, rampa, pleura jusqu'à ce que Lucius se lasse. Eléa l'observait, avec une terrible envie de ressentir toute l'adrénaline qui coulait dans le sang de son amant. Mais elle ne ferait rien, du moins elle faisait tout pour ne rien faire et essayait d'imaginer avec dégoût Hermione et Draco à la place des jeunes victimes.

Les autres Mangemorts s'en donnaient à cœur joie et le sang commençait à couler, les cris se faisaient de plus en plus hystériques.

Eléa s'avança vers son amant qui tenait Andy ligoté par des liens magiques, en l'air, la tête en bas, et elle commença à l'embrasser et à le toucher de façon obscène. Lucius eut un grognement de plaisir et lui demanda encore si elle voulait prendre les choses en mains, ce qu'elle refusa après s'être fait violence. Andy fut projeté contre un des murs et tomba comme une poupée désarticulée.

Lucius poussa violemment Eléa contre le mur, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle gémit de plaisir en fermant les yeux, se berçant au rythme des cris des adolescents. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches en regardant son amant dans les yeux, mais soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage en pleurs, maculé de sang, d'un des adolescents encore en vie qui les regardait, comme abasourdi par ce qu'il vivait, ne comprenant sûrement pas une telle folie. Lucius vit l'expression changeante de sa maîtresse, son regard triste et dégoûté. Il se retourna à son tour et vit le blondinet. Il jeta un œil à Eléa et se sépara d'elle, il se dirigea vers l'enfant qu'il allait sûrement achever.

Eléa resta contre le mur, essayant de refouler les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, se disant qu'elle était une désaxée d'éprouver du plaisir à faire toutes ces choses. Elle fut attirée par les cris d'une fille. Eléa suivit d'instinct les voix et trouva Rodolphus et Rabastan dans le hall d'entrée, avec la seule fille du groupe. Ils étaient trop proches d'elle et Eléa se remémora que les deux frères aimaient particulièrement « jouer » avec les femmes. Elle se rappela même avec honte avoir assisté et participé à certains de leurs jeux pervers. Mais l'adolescente était jeune, trop jeune, pensa Eléa en voyant les mains baladeuses de Rodolphus parcourir les seins de la jeune fille. Katie remarqua la présence d'Eléa et l'espace d'un instant, Eléa crut voir Lily. La rouquine lui jeta un regard de renoncement et arrêta de se débattre, laissant les Mangemorts disposer de son corps.

Eléa secoua la tête et prit sa baguette, elle devait agir vite. Elle figea les deux hommes qui restèrent immobiles comme des statues et elle tira l'adolescente par la main. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et l'amena dehors.

« Ecoute-moi bien », dit Eléa en la prenant par les épaules et en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Tu cours le plus vite et le plus loin possible, d'accord ? » Katie acquiesça. « Et jure-moi que quoi qu'il t'arrive dans la vie, tu ne renonceras jamais, ok ? Ne laisse jamais quiconque disposer de toi ! » Une larme coula sur la joue de l'adolescente. « Je veux que tu me le jures ! » ordonna Eléa.

« Je… Je le jure », répéta Katie.

« Vas-y maintenant, cours ! »

L'enfant regarda Eléa un instant avec une expression d'incompréhension, puis elle se reprit et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Eléa rentra dans le Manoir et déplaça le corps de Sam qui jonchait près des escaliers pour le mettre aux pieds des deux frères, elle les soumit à un sortilège d'oubliettes, effaçant leurs actes avec la jeune fille et les réveilla. Ils se regardèrent, puis jetèrent un œil sur le cadavre avant de hausser les épaules et de rejoindre les autres. Quand ils entrèrent, Lucius avait débouché plusieurs bouteilles de champagne. Il s'approcha d'Eléa et lui apporta une coupe.

« Bon anniversaire mon amour. »

« Bon anniversaire Lucius », répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

_Londres, samedi 20 octobre 1979_

_Quelques heures après le départ de Lucius, Eléa reçut une lettre qui lui redonna le sourire. Lily voulait passer ce soir avec James pour une petite soirée entre amis. Elle accepta avec plaisir, avoir un peu de compagnie ne pourrait que lui faire du bien._

_Elle prépara alors quelques amuse-gueules français, du moins, les fit apparaître parce qu'il fallait se mettre à l'évidence, Eléa ne savait faire que les cookies. Après un petit sort de rangement, elle s'habilla et fut prête juste quand ils frappèrent à la porte._

_Elle ouvrit la porte et resta les yeux écarquillés, sans voix, avant de pousser un cri aigu digne d'une pom pom girl. Devant elle, se tenaient les Maraudeurs au grand complet et Lily, les bras chargés de paquets cadeaux, de bouteilles de Champagne et d'un énorme fraisier. Tous s'écrièrent « Bon Anniversaire ! » et Eléa ne put contenir quelques larmes d'émotion. _

_Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à une des soirées de Poudlard, sauf que l'environnement était mieux décoré, se dit-elle. _

_James avait emmené de la musique moldue, les Rolling Stones, et elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle aimait bien cette musique. Elle se contenta de dire que c'était « écoutable. » Après les amuse-gueules, elle fit apparaître les plats favoris de chacun et ils mangèrent confortablement installés dans le salon, sur la table basse._

_« Depuis quand tu sais jouer du piano ? » demanda Lily._

_« J'en joue pas. D'après Lucius, je martyrise le piano. C'est lui qui l'a amené il y a quelques semaines, il en joue très bien. »_

_« Oh, j'imaginais pas Lucius avec la fibre artistique ! » s'étonna Lily tout en mangeant son poulet au curry._

_« Si, plus que tu ne le crois, et il est aussi très bon photographe », sourit Eléa, « par contre il ne change pas vraiment de modèle », ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Et où est donc ce cher Malfoy ? » demanda Rémus en soupirant._

_« En mission, en Irlande… » Ils la regardèrent et elle ajouta : « Dumbledore est au courant. »_

_Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de ne pas parler de « ça » pour la soirée et de passer un moment agréable ensemble. Ils rirent beaucoup, retrouvant la complicité qu'ils avaient eue auparavant._

_Puis vint l'heure des cadeaux qu'elle déballa avec l'impatience d'une enfant de cinq ans le soir de Noël. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait autant de cadeaux mais elle se garda de leur dire. Peter lui offrit une énorme peluche en forme de chat, elle se souvint en avoir vu une similaire à Pré-au-Lard et l'avoir admiré pendant un bon quart d'heure mais elle s'était résignée à ne pas l'acheter, pour faire plus « adulte. »_

_Rémus lui offrit un livre rare sur les potions et soins de médicomage, elle lui en fut très reconnaissante, surtout sachant le peu de moyens qu'avait le jeune homme._

_James et Lily lui avaient apporté un très gros pot à cookies, rempli de biscuits. C'était un « pot sans fin », qui faisait apparaître les biscuits au fur et à mesure qu'ils quittaient le récipient. Ils rirent tous à la tête d'Eléa qui ignorait qu'un tel objet existait, surtout avec des cookies comme elle aimait._

_Enfin, elle ouvrit un paquet cadeau argenté, entouré de bolduc vert. Elle fit un sourire à la fois étonné et ravi de voir que Sirius avait choisi les couleurs de Serpentard._

_C'était un magnifique cadre en argent travaillé, à l'intérieur une photo où ils posaient tous les six lors du mariage de James et Lily. Elle fut très touchée par ce cadeau, se remémorant les bons moments et les plus tristes aussi, puisqu'elle était partie ensuite pour Paris._

_Ils dégustèrent ensuite le gâteau et burent le champagne, qui était excellent. Ils en étaient tous à leur deuxième coupe qu'Eléa en demandait une troisième._

_« Eléa », la gronda Rémus. « Tu supportes mal le champagne, déjà deux coupes et tu es largement gaie, je ne vais pas t'en donner une troisième ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas gay Rémus ! » s'emporta Eléa, outrée. « D'accord, il m'arrive de regarder les femmes, mais j'adore les hommes, je peux t'en faire la démonstration si tu veux ! »_

_« Non, gaie, pas gay », répondit-il en rigolant._

_« Oh ! Oups ! Non, je suis juste pompette… », dit-elle en essayant de se lever pour faire le café._

_Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour l'aider à marcher droit, pendant que les autres discutèrent sur l'incapacité d'Eléa à tenir le champagne._

_« Laisse-moi t'aider ! » râla Sirius alors qu'Eléa l'empêchait de sortir les tasses._

_« Mais je vais y arriver ! » dit-elle en secouant la tête comme si elle parlait à un enfant._

_« Un, tu es trop petite », il poussa Eléa contre le plan de travail et attrapa les tasses en haut du placard, « deux, tu tiens à peine debout… »_

_« Et trois… », finit-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse avec un sourire coquin._

_« Et trois, tu as trop bu… », dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front et préparant le plateau avec le café._

_Ils retournèrent s'asseoir avec leurs amis et continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Eléa se résolut à ne pas boire un verre de plus et avala plusieurs tasses de café. Ils parlèrent de leurs études d'Auror et Eléa leur parla de son envie de reprendre ses études, mais elle ne savait pas dans quelle branche._

_« A ta première permanence à l'Ordre, tu pourras déjà dire si Médicomage t'intéresserait », plaisanta James._

_« Oui, ou Elfe de maison », ajouta Eléa, blasée._

_Ils rirent tous devant la mine déconfite de cette dernière et ils la rassurèrent sur les tâches qu'elle aurait à faire._

_« Au fait, ce sera quand ma première permanence ? » _

_« J'en sais rien… On aura sûrement besoin de toi pour Halloween… », répondit Sirius avec un regard entendu à James. « Si tu es libre, bien sûr. »_

_« Non, rien de prévu… Lucius sera en mission je suppose, ils font toujours quelque chose pour Halloween », soupira-t-elle, l'air boudeur._

_Vers deux heures du matin, ils décidèrent de quitter Eléa, qui les remercia un million de fois avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte. Sirius resta en arrière, faisant signe à Rémus qu'il voulait rester un instant avec son ancienne petite amie. Rémus acquiesça et les laissa seuls._

_Après avoir rangé, ils s'assirent à nouveau sur le canapé et Sirius sortit une petite boîte carrée de sa veste._

_« Je voulais te donner ça, mais je voulais qu'on soit seuls », dit-il doucement._

_Eléa prit la boîte qu'il lui tendait et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils virent la fine chaîne d'or blanc, qui soutenait une petite croix du même matériau. Elle sortit le tout de sa boîte et l'admira avant de sauter au cou de Sirius et de le remercier._

_« Comment as-tu eu l'idée ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« Quand j'ai revu les photos du mariage, je me suis rappelé combien tu admirais les vitraux et surtout les croix de l'église. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir… »_

_« Et tu as eu raison ! » sourit-elle. « Tu me l'attaches ? » dit-elle en relevant ses cheveux et dévoilant sa fine nuque._

_Il attacha le bijou, refoulant l'envie de lui dévorer le cou, puis il se leva prétextant l'heure tardive._

_« Oh… », fit Eléa, décontenancée. « Reste, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas passer la nuit seule. »_

_« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Eléa… »_

_« Je t'en prie, nous sommes adultes, non ? On peut très bien dormir sans rien faire », le supplia-t-elle en lui faisant son regard de chat battu._

_« Non, Eléa, pas ce regard… », fit-il en secouant la tête._

_« S'il te plaît », ajouta-t-elle en prenant une petite voix, entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour d'un de ses doigts._

_Elle vit à ses yeux que c'était gagné. Il soupira et se rassit._

_« On dort ici et on reste habillés », ordonna-t-il._

_« D'accord », dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Ils se débattirent une bonne heure pour trouver comment transformer le canapé en canapé-lit et durent finalement se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas un convertible._

_Après les railleries de Sirius, Eléa opta pour le transformer magiquement et ils purent enfin se coucher, assez fatigués de la soirée. _

_Au bout d'une heure, Eléa ne dormait toujours pas, sûrement à cause des tasses de café qu'elle avait bu pour se défaire des effets du Champagne. Elle regarda son ami qui dormait paisiblement et décida de le réveiller. _

_« Sirius… », appela-t-elle doucement._

_« Sirius ! » _

_« Mmmmm ? » _

_« T'es réveillé ? » _

_Il étouffa un juron avant de répondre. « Oui. »_

_« Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? » _

_Il soupira, blasé._

_« Oui, viens. Et dors maintenant ! »_

_Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit enfin, bercée par la respiration de Sirius._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, jeudi 31 octobre 1997_

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'on se trouve dans la même configuration que l'année dernière… », soupira Ron en finissant son dessert lentement.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione en levant la tête de son livre.

« Et bien, demain matin à la première heure, on a cours de Potions, le lendemain du bal d'Halloween, comme l'année dernière ! » clarifia le rouquin alors qu'Harry le regardait d'un air absent soutenant sa tête d'une main.

« Et alors ? Snape ne l'a pas repoussé comme l'année dernière ? » demanda Ginny coinçant au passage trois pions à Neville qui regarda la table de jeu en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non… », marmonnèrent d'une même voix Hermione, Ron et Harry.

« Ah mince », déclara sincèrement Ginny désolée pour ses amis, « le Professeur Chourave a été compréhensive et a repoussé le cours en fin de matinée … Mais bon, Snape n'est pas très sympa, c'est pas nouveau… »

« Heureusement que j'ai Etude des Moldus cet après-midi, ça ne me demandera pas trop de concentration », réalisa Hermione avec soulagement. « Et vous, vous êtes où déjà ? »

« Quidditch ! » répondirent en cœur Harry et Ron avec un large sourire.

« Et bien vous allez être en forme pour ce soir… », déclara Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne serait pas en forme », rétorqua Ron en haussant les épaules.

« C'est quoi ça Hermy ? » demanda Harry en tirant un morceau de parchemin qui dépassait de son manuel.

« Oh, ça ressemble à un alignement de planètes, non ? »

« Ne nous demande pas ! » répondit Ron avec véhémence, « ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons dessiné ce truc ! »

« Laisse-moi finir Ronald ! » lui aboya en retour Hermione qui commençait à être agacée. « Je l'ai reproduit de mémoire après être allée dimanche au manoir de Voldemort. Quand on est arrivé, une réunion se terminait, des papiers étaient étalés sur la table, j'ai vu des sortes de contrats dont je suis sûre qu'ils ont été signés avec du sang et il y avait toute une étude sur les planètes, le système solaire, les constellations et ce schéma avait l'air important… »

« Ca voudrait dire que Voldemort- »

« Vous pourriez éviter, s'il vous plaît, de prononcer son nom à tort et à travers ! » s'enflamma à nouveau Ron alors que Neville acquiesça.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on l'appelle Ron ! Les formules « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » ou « Vous-Savez-Qui » sont un peu ridicules si tu veux mon avis ! » rétorqua Hermione alors qu'Harry et Ginny se jetèrent des regards découragés.

« Je peux finir ma phrase ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix en levant le doigt.

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers leur ami et Ron lui fit signe de la main de continuer d'un air agacé, jetant un regard mauvais à Hermione qui préféra l'ignorer.

« Je disais donc », reprit Harry, « est-ce que vous pensez que Vol-, enfin, euh, est-ce qu'Il aurait prévu un gros coup au moment où cet alignement stellaire se produirait ? »

« De toute évidence… », soupira Hermione. « Il faut maintenant découvrir ce qu'il a prévu exactement mais le plus important à quelle date aura lieu cet alignement planétaire… »

« On devrait en parler avec le Professeur Sinatra, non ? » demanda Neville.

« Oui, mais aucun de nous n'a pris Astronomie en option cette année… », fit remarquer Hermione avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas parce que l'Astronomie est une matière obligatoire en sixième année que je suis forcée de me récupérer la tâche de parler au prof après le cours ! » s'exclama la rouquine d'un air boudeur.

« Pourquoi ? C'est une corvée de parler à un professeur en dehors des cours ou quoi ? » demanda Hermione avec incompréhension.

« Non, mais ça fait bizarre, surtout de poser ce genre de question… »

« De toute façon, on verra bien à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre et tu leur en parleras Hermy », déclara Harry en regardant finalement l'heure.

« Oui, bien sûr, le Professeur Dumbledore est déjà au courant en fait. »

« Tu ferais bien d'y aller Hermy, tu vas être en retard à ton cours », lui fit remarquer Harry en pointant la grosse horloge.

« Oui, tu as raison, j'y vais. Mais bon, ça va, le Professeur Parker m'aime beaucoup ! »

« Et elle a l'air de beaucoup apprécier Snape aussi », ajouta malicieusement Ginny, « je les ai vus hier en grande discussion pendant le dîner, je crois même que Snape lui a souri ! »

« Tu pourrais pas éviter ce genre de remarque Gin'… », soupira Ron avec une moue dégoûtée.

« A tout à l'heure guys ! » termina Hermione avec amusement. « Gin', tu me rejoindras dans ma chambre pour qu'on se prépare ? »

« Oui, d'accord, pas de problème. »

Hermione prit congé de ses amis et rejoignit dans le grand hall Draco qui l'attendait pour aller à leur cours optionnel du jeudi après-midi.

« Les ailes ne font pas trop fausses ? » demanda Ginny en essayant de se regarder le dos dans le miroir.

« Non, pourquoi, elles ne te plaisent pas ? » rétorqua Hermione en attachant ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute avant de rejoindre son amie devant le large miroir.

« Ben, je sais pas, elles sont bizarres je trouve… »

« Je les trouve très bien moi ! »

« Ok, je les garde comme ça alors… Tu m'aides à me coiffer ? J'aimerais les garder longs tout en les attachant un peu, et je n'ai pas d'idée… », soupira Ginny en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Hermione.

« Je peux te faire quelque chose comme Claire Danes avait dans Roméo et Juliette, quand elle va au bal organisé par ses parents, elle est d'ailleurs costumée en ange aussi ! »

Ginny jeta un regard vide empreint d'une incompréhension totale à son amie et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah oui, excuse-moi. C'est un film moldu tiré d'un classique de la littérature moldue, l'actrice qui incarne l'héroïne a une très jolie coiffure, je te la fais et tu me dis si ça te plaît, ok ? » clarifia Hermione en attrapant sa brosse à cheveux.

« D'accord ! Tu sais, des fois, j'aimerais connaître toutes tes références moldues, il y a vraiment des trucs qui ont l'air bien… », avoua la rouquine et Hermione esquissa un petit sourire.

« Mais je peux t'aider ! Je te prêterai Roméo et Juliette, c'est une pièce de théâtre écrite en vieil anglais mais tu vas adorer, je te préviens d'avance, c'est une histoire d'amour tragique… », l'avertit Hermione tout en coiffant son amie.

« Oh, ben ça sera d'actualité alors… », marmonna Ginny et Hermione leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? Ca ne va pas avec Harry ? »

« Il ne veut pas qu'on se fiance… »

« Quoi ? Mais… tu ne trouves pas que vous êtes un peu trop jeunes pour vous fiancer ? » s'exclama Hermione en songeant en même temps qu'elle prononçait ces paroles que les sorciers avaient tendance à s'engager plus tôt que les Moldus.

« Non… Mes parents avaient mon âge quand ils se sont fiancés et Charlie est né alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, à la fin de leur septième année… »

« Ah ? Je l'ignorais… » Hermione termina d'attacher les cheveux de son amie et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu as des doutes sur ses sentiments ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas prêt à s'engager si tôt… », tenta doucement Hermione avec un air concerné.

« Non, il m'a assuré qu'il m'aimait et que ça n'avait rien à voir… Mais il dit qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ne survive pas cette année, et il ne veut pas m'infliger davantage de peine en me promettant un engagement qu'il ne pourra pas tenir s'il vient à mourir… »

Ginny sentit ses lèvres trembloter et elle baissa la tête alors que quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Oh, Ginny… Non, Harry ne va pas mourir, ne pleure pas, on arrêtera Voldemort, je te promets qu'il ne mourra pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, c'est mon frère, et je ne veux pas perdre mon frère ! » s'exclama Hermione en prenant Ginny dans ses bras pour la consoler. « Gin'… On va arrêter Voldemort, on le tuera, c'est promis ! »

Ginny acquiesça et Hermione lui sécha ses larmes en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

« Tu as fait couler tout ton maquillage, il va falloir qu'on recommence… Viens voir la coiffure déjà et dis-moi si elle te plaît ! »

Hermione tira Ginny et la traîna jusqu'au miroir afin qu'elle s'admire.

« Wouah, génial, merci, j'aime beaucoup ! Et au fait Mione, tu es sûre que les fées sont habillées comme ça ? »

Hermione tourna devant le miroir en observant sa robe asymétrique dans les tons rosés et les fines ailes transparentes qu'elle avait conjurées.

« Bien sûr ! Quand tu lis bien comment Tolkien décrit ses fées, tu vois que… Oui, enfin bref, je suis une fée à mon image ! » s'exclama Hermione et les deux jeunes sorcières éclatèrent de rire.

Ginny se remaquilla rapidement et elles finirent de se préparer dans une bonne humeur joyeuse avant de rejoindre les garçons qui les attendaient dans la salle commune.

« Mon ange ! » s'exclama Harry avec un large sourire en voyant arriver Ginny.

« Vous êtes parfaits tous les deux ! » se mit à rire Hermione en voyant Harry déguisé en démon.

« Oui, j'ai l'intention de la corrompre pour qu'elle quitte son paradis céleste et qu'elle me rejoigne là où il fait un peu plus chaud ! » déclara Harry sur un ton amusé.

« En quoi tu es déguisé Ron ? » lui demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ben je suis un Canon de Chudley ! » déclara avec évidence Ron alors qu'Hermione le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« Quidditch ! » clarifia Ginny à l'attention de son amie.

« Mione, ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas les Canons de Chudley ! »

« Et toi, tu connais William Shakespeare, Ron ? » lui rétorqua Hermione. « Un point partout ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant la moue de son ami.

« Tu es belle en fée Hermione… », déclara timidement Neville en rougissant légèrement.

« Merci Neville ! » lui sourit Hermione en jetant aux autres un regard de dédain avec un air supérieur tout en attrapant le bras de Neville alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de leur salle commune. « Tu es très chouette en lutin aussi tu sais », ajouta-t-elle. « Peut-être qu'on habite la même forêt ! »

Ron fit des grimaces à son attention en marchant derrière elle avant d'enfouir d'un air boudeur les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Tu dois retrouver Malfoy où Mione ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils descendaient au rez-de-chaussée.

« Réponse droit devant », répondit Ron à sa place. « Joli déguisement ! » se mit à rire le rouquin en voyant le Serpentard.

« Je m'en doutais… », soupira Hermione alors qu'ils étaient à présent dans le Grand Hall. « Je vous retrouve plus tard… »

Elle s'approcha de Draco avec une mine quelque peu sombre et elle attendit qu'ils soient seuls pour éclater.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Bonsoir également… Tu es très jolie ce soir… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » soupira Draco.

« Je t'avais dit que je me déguisais en fée Draco ! Et que tu devais choisir en conséquence quelque chose d'approprié ! »

« Et alors ? » rétorqua-t-il légèrement agacé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et alors ! Tu es un vampire ! Tu trouves que les vampires et les fées ont quelque chose en commun ? »

« Non, mais justement, c'est là la subtilité : imagine le vampire et la fée… La fée et le vampire… », déclara Draco en lui lançant un regard suggestif.

« Tu m'énerves… », râla-t-elle alors qu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle décorée pour l'occasion suivant une vision qui ne plut pas à Hermione.

« Hey ! Potter est bien déguisé en démon et la rouquine en ange ! »

« Justement, ça, c'est subtil… »

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, bébé… On s'en fiche, on est là pour s'amuser ! Tu veux qu'on danse ? »

« Ouais… », marmonna Hermione et Draco l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où des mélodies plutôt lentes s'enchaînaient depuis quelques minutes.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de retrouver la magie de leur première danse ensemble, il y a exactement un an. Que de chemin parcouru en un an ! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous vivre toutes ces choses en une année. Les évènements donnaient presque le vertige si on les analysait avec attention. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et tourna la tête sur sa droite pour y observer plus en détail la Grande Salle. Rien d'extraordinaire pour ce Halloween, ça ressemblait presque à ce qui avait été fait il y a quatre ans, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'originalité s'était emparée des Préfets. Elle se demanda un instant s'ils s'étaient réunis comme l'année dernière pour discuter de l'organisation. Elle en doutait vu les finitions de la fête… Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant au fond de la salle le Professeur Dumbledore déguisé en Père Noël et le Professeur McGonagall de toute évidence en reine Victoria. Elle se demanda un instant comment se serait déguisée Eléa à une telle soirée et se promit de lui demander la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Snape et faillit éclater de rire en reconnaissant Lupin. Puis, elle vit Harry et Ginny danser non loin d'elle, et son cœur se serra à la vue de Ginny enlaçant Harry comme si le monde allait s'écrouler demain. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec sa meilleure amie et une tristesse s'empara d'elle. Harry était en danger, elle le savait, il l'avait toujours été mais elle réalisait réellement à cet instant combien sa vie était en jeu. Tous ces parchemins à Little Hangleton… ces contrats, plans, traités, manuels, et autre manœuvres destinées à supprimer son frère. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts… Subitement, le cœur battant, elle s'écarta de Draco et marmonna en regardant ses pieds :

« J'ai faim… Je vais voir le buffet… »

« Ouais, bonne idée, et moi j'ai soif… »

Ils se séparèrent et elle marcha, légèrement chancelante, jusqu'à la table où le buffet était installé. Elle regarda la nourriture et n'eut finalement plus vraiment faim bien qu'elle goûta un toast au saumon. Son regard glissa à nouveau vers les professeurs réunis et elle esquissa un sourire quand Dumbledore lui envoya un clin d'œil complice. Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir quand elle vit les Professeurs Snape et Parker en grande conversation alors que la remarque de Ginny trouva un écho devant la vision de ses deux professeurs en train de discuter.

* * *

_Londres, dimanche 21 octobre 1979_

_« Où est Patmol ? » demanda Rémus en arrivant à l'appartement._

_James lui jeta un regard noir et lourd de sens._

_« Non ? »_

_« Et si ! » s'exclama Lily de la cuisine._

_« Ils ont… » Il finit sa phrase par une grimace._

_« Je ne pense pas… »_

_Rémus souffla de soulagement._

_Chez Eléa, Sirius apporta le petit déjeuner au lit à son amie qui avait du mal à se réveiller._

_« On a dormi que sept heures Sirius », râla-t-elle. « j'en ai besoin de dix moi ! »_

_« Tu n'es qu'une marmotte, pire qu'à Poudlard ! »_

_Ils rirent de bon cœur et déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, puis Sirius proposa à Eléa de ranger l'appartement pendant qu'elle ferait sa toilette. Elle lui prêta ensuite la salle de bain et attendit qu'il finisse tout en admirant sa croix qu'elle portait à son cou. Puis elle regarda avec nostalgie le cadre avec la photo et se demanda s'il ne serait pas judicieux de lancer un sort pour que Lucius y voie autre chose._

_Puis elle repensa à cette soirée et se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur que ses sentiments envers Sirius n'avaient pas changé, et qu'ils ne changeraient sûrement jamais._

_Elle fut surprise dans ses pensées par Sirius, les cheveux humides qui mouillaient sa chemise blanche, la rendant transparente sous le regard béat d'Eléa, qui se reprit au bout de quelques secondes sous le regard amusé de Sirius._

_« Tu devrais te sécher les cheveux, tu vas attraper froid… »_

_« ça ira, c'est pas comme si je partais à pieds… »_

_Elle s'approcha pour lui dire au revoir, hésitante. Il la prit dans ses bras, puis alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, leurs yeux se croisèrent._

_« Et merde… », dit-il avant de céder à une envie qui l'obsédait depuis la veille._

_Ils s'embrassèrent enfin, passionnément, Eléa glissa ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de son amant, puis s'accrocha à son cou. Il remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses tout en la dirigeant vers le canapé. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, il fit glisser sa robe qu'il lança à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de l'allonger sur le canapé et lui faire l'amour fougueusement._

_« Putain ! » s'écria James. « Il a craqué, j'en étais sûr ! »_

_« Attends, c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient rien fait cette nuit tu sais… »_

_« On va encore le ramasser à la petite cuillère », soupira Rémus._

_« N'oublie pas Eléa, elle va souffrir aussi tu sais », le reprit Lily._

_« Oui, je sais… »_

_Après deux ans, Sirius se rappelait où la caresser pour la faire gémir, où la mordiller, où insister pour lui arracher des cris de plaisir. Elle n'avait pas oublié le goût de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, son regard enfiévré quand il allait et venait en elle. Il connaissait ses courbes par cœur pour les avoir parcourues de toutes les manières possibles. Ils n'avaient rien oublié._

_Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient aucune envie que cette journée prenne fin. Ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient, se regardaient, retrouvant l'intimité qu'ils avaient perdue il y avait tant de temps._

_« J'aimerais tant pouvoir remonter le temps, Sirius… »_

_« Tu crois que tu ne ferais pas les mêmes choix ? » murmura-t-il._

_« Tout, je changerai tout… », dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix._

_Il s'assit, la tête en arrière._

_« Je sais, mais c'est trop tard, ça l'est, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

_« Tu sais bien la réponse, tu sais que je ne peux pas le quitter… »_

_« Je sais », souffla-t-il._

_« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle savait déjà la réponse._

_« Oui. Ce n'est pas comme nous, mais oui je l'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime toujours Sirius, c'est horrible, mais je crois que ça ne changera jamais », dit-elle tristement._

_« Je t'aimerai toujours aussi tu sais… »_

_Elle acquiesça. Le rêve prenait fin, laissant place à la triste réalité. Sirius l'embrassa une dernière fois, profondément, puis se leva et s'habilla. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, ils s'échangèrent un sourire, puis il s'en alla, la laissant seule. Seule avec sa culpabilité, avec ses doutes, avec ses peurs. La tête dans les genoux, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement._

_La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Sirius, les yeux rougis. Ses amis l'attendaient, inquiets, en silence._

_Sirius leva la tête vers eux._

_« Ne dîtes rien, je vous en prie. »_

_« Ce n'était pas notre intention », le rassura Rémus._

_« ça va aller, vieux ? » demanda James._

_« Non. »_

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, jeudi 31 octobre 1997_

« Severus… Dites-moi, en quoi êtes-vous déguisé exactement ? » lui demanda Lynneas Parker en lui tendant un verre qu'il prit avec un petit sourire reconnaissant.

« D'après vous ? » lui répondit Snape avant de boire une gorgée bienvenue de jus de citrouille bien frais.

« Severus est déguisé en rien Lynn, il déteste ce genre de fête et je vous préviens qu'il risque de bouder… », intervint Lupin avec un air amusé tandis que Snape lui retourna un regard noir.

« C'est toujours mieux que d'arborer un déguisement pas vraiment intelligent », rétorqua le professeur de Potions en regardant d'un air navré Lupin des pieds à la tête qui s'était déguisé en loup garou. « Disons que je suis déguisé en professeur de Potions », ajouta-t-il à la jeune sorcière dont les yeux violets s'étaient illuminés soudainement en entendant cette remarque.

« Très réussi et très ressemblant ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

« Et vous Miss Parker, en quoi êtes-vous déguisée ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Lynn, mes amis m'appellent Lynn… Et je suis le Petit Chaperon Rouge ! Un conte moldu pour enfants… », expliqua-t-elle alors que Snape leva un sourcil. « Vous voulez danser Severus ? »

« Avec plaisir Lynn… », répondit Snape en fourrant son verre dans les mains de Lupin qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

« Ca va Mione ? » demanda Ginny en prenant un toast au surimi.

« Ca va… », répondit nonchalamment Hermione en souriant à son amie.

« D'après vous, en quoi est déguisé Goyle ? » demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils venaient avec Harry et Neville de rejoindre les deux jeunes sorcières.

Les regards convergèrent vers les Serpentards et Hermione ne fut pas surprise de voir Lisa, son amie de la Maison censée être ennemie, lui sourire largement. Elle lui rendit son sourire et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que cette dernière était la cavalière de Crabbe. Plutôt jolie et certainement gentille malgré son appartenance à la Maison des serpents, Hermione ne comprit pas comment la blondinette avait pu accepter l'invitation de cette andouille. Elle se promit d'aller lui parler dans le courant de la semaine prochaine si Lisa lui en laissait l'occasion. La Serpentard n'était en général pas très causante et se contentait de la regarder avec fascination. Hermione ne comprenait pas cette admiration qu'elle suscitait chez la jeune fille et les rares fois où elle était allée lui parler, elle n'avait réussi à faire dire à Lisa que son prénom, son âge et le code pour ouvrir la bibliothèque de la salle commune des Serpentards, code que Draco avait toujours refusé de lui donner, arguant du fait qu'elle passait trop de temps plongée dans des vieux bouquins pour la plupart inintéressants.

« En troll, non ? » suggéra Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

« J'aurais dit en idiot, mais troll, ça fonctionne aussi », répondit Ron avec un large sourire.

« Tu m'as réservé ma danse j'espère ! » déclara Harry en enlaçant sa sœur avec enthousiasme.

« Mais oui… », répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Cache ta joie ! » s'exclama Harry sur un air faussement outré.

Hermione se rattrapa largement en embrassant Harry sur la joue avant que ce dernier ne commence à la chatouiller, la faisant crier, sous les rires de leurs amis.

« Harry, arrête ! Ca suffit maintenant ! » râla Hermione en rigolant à moitié. Harry leva les mains et promit d'arrêter d'embêter sa sœur qui recula vers Ginny pour plus de précaution.

« Je ne veux pas être médisante, mais la fête est moins réussie que l'année dernière… », avoua Ginny en regrettant la musique moldue, absente cette année.

« Merci Gin'… », rétorqua Hermione comprenant la profondeur et la sincérité de cette remarque.

« Tu as perdu Malfoy ? » demanda subitement Ron en avalant d'une seule bouchée trois petits canapés.

« Oh non, il doit être dans les parages… », commença Hermione en scrutant la salle avant de froncer les sourcils et prendre un air finalement blasé, « … en train de rigoler bêtement avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson… de mieux en mieux… », soupira Hermione en regardant la scène avec un air agacé.

« Vous avez mis quoi là-dedans ? Ca commence sérieusement à me chauffer les canines ! » beugla presque Draco bruyamment en enlevant ses fausses dents de vampire.

« Shhhhh Malfoy, tu vas nous faire repérer ! » se mit à rire Blaise Zabini en dissimulant une flasque dans la poche intérieure de sa cape de chevalier moyenâgeux.

« Hey Dray ! » pouffa Pansy en bavant du jus de citrouille trafiqué, « Je vais aller demander à la belette si elle veut pas danser ! »

« T'es pas cap' ! » la provoqua Draco en se débattant avec sa cape un peu trop longue.

« Alors là, c'est que tu me connais mal ! » rétorqua la brune en jetant un œil aux Gryffondors, « Je vais danser avec la belette ! De toute façon, ce sera toujours mieux que Zabini et son épée qui me rentre dans le ventre ! » ajouta-t-elle en marchant de travers vers le côté opposé de la salle.

« Sérieux ! Putain, j'ai pas d'appareil pour immortaliser ça ! » pouffa Draco en suivant du regard la Serpentard.

« Ma… Si je pouvais lui rentrer autre chose que mon épée dans le ventre… » déclara d'un air songeur Blaise en ne quittant pas des yeux les fesses de Pansy se dirigeant vers les Gryffondors.

« Tu sais pas y faire, vieux… » déclara Draco d'un air supérieur en reposant enfin son verre sur la table, décidant qu'il avait assez abusé de la boisson pour ce soir.

Hermione n'avait pas détourné son regard des Serpentards et elle observait d'un œil critique et sévère Pansy se diriger vers eux. Harry, Ron et Neville étaient occupés à discuter de Quidditch pendant que Ginny écoutait d'une oreille distraite la musique qui venait de changer, ayant visiblement du mal à reconnaître le groupe sous les rires des garçons et leurs exclamations masculines et peu intéressantes quand ils parlaient de sport. La rouquine suivit finalement le regard d'Hermione et observa à son tour Pansy arriver vers eux avec un sourire niais plaqué sur son visage réjoui.

« Hey ! Tu danses ? » demanda-t-elle enfin à un Ron médusé qui se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Nan ! Dégage Parkinson… », répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en détaillant des pieds à la tête la Serpentard culottée.

« Allez quoiiiii ! »

« Tu as bu ou quoi ? Je te signale que je suis Ron Weasley, un Gryffondor, et tu es en train de me demander de danser avec toi… »

« Ouais et alors ? Tu viens ou pas ? On va pas attendre l'arrivée du Père Noël ! » pouffa Pansy en jetant un regard moqueur en direction de Dumbledore.

« Tu devrais y aller Ron… », déclara platement Hermione. « C'est certainement un pari et j'ai très envie que Draco le perde… », ajouta-t-elle sombrement en jetant un regard fâché à son petit ami, mort de rire, de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle.

Ron jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry qui haussa les épaules, puis à Neville qui semblait être sur le point de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, avant de se raviser et d'imiter Harry et son air indifférent et perplexe. Le rouquin soupira et tendit son bras à Pansy qui l'entraîna toute guillerette au milieu de la piste de danse.

« Tu es déguisée en quoi au juste ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui avait pratiquement sauté au cou.

« En pom pom girl ! Je sais pas ce que c'est ! » répondit Pansy en éclatant de rire.

« Bien… Je vais voir Draco et ce qu'il a encore inventé… », soupira Hermione en quittant ses amis, hypnotisés par Ron en train de danser avec Pansy Parkinson.

Elle traversa la Grande Salle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et se posta finalement devant Draco avec un air peu accueillant.

« Mon bébé ! » s'exclama Draco se retenant pour ne pas rire nerveusement. « Je t'aime mon amour, on danse ? » demanda-t-il en enlaçant Hermione qui se dégagea de son étreinte en lui jetant un regard réprobateur.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu as trop bu Draco… C'est toi qui as amené de l'alcool ? »

« Non, c'est l'alcool qui est venu à moi ! » répondit-il d'un air sérieux et solennel, faisant pouffer de rire Blaise Zabini qui récolta un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

« Il faut qu'on parle… Quand tu auras dessoûlé, rejoins-moi dans le hall, je t'attends… », trancha-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Blaise laissa exploser son rire contenu depuis la mise en garde silencieuse de la Gryffondor avant de se cramponner à Draco pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Ta petite amie n'est pas drôle Malfoy ! Tu devrais aller la rejoindre, je crois qu'elle t'attend pour autre chose que juste parler ! »

« Putain, arrête Zabini… et lâche-moi ! » s'écria Draco en repoussant son ami et en regardant, avec un air devenu tout à coup plus grave, Hermione sortir.

* * *

_Mardi 23 octobre 1979_

_Eléa n'était pas sortie de son appartement depuis le départ de Sirius le dimanche après-midi. Elle avait été dans un état proche de la dépression jusqu'au lundi, pleurant au fond de son lit en se demandant si Sirius vivait la même chose, puis elle culpabilisait de penser à ce genre de chose. Elle devait faire face à la réalité._

_Sirius l'aimait et elle l'aimait aussi, mais elle était éperdument amoureuse de Lucius au point d'être devenue une Mangemort. Une des plus cruelles, favorite du Lord en personne, agent double pour faire tomber l'Ordre du Phénix. Leur amour était plus que jamais impossible et si Sirius apprenait qui elle était vraiment… _

_Elle avait donc prit le parti d'oublier ses sentiments, comme elle savait si bien le faire, elle ne devait pas perdre de vue sa mission. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, mettant une touche de rouge à lèvres. Lucius arriverait bientôt et elle voulait se faire belle pour lui. Elle avait revêtu une robe noire moulante à souhait, elle avait lissé ses cheveux et les avait coiffés comme il aimait. Il devait l'amener au restaurant mais ce projet fut abandonné aussi. Le Maître voulait les voir dans la nuit, Eléa devait faire le point avec Eilane sur l'Ordre du Phénix et le Lord devait montrer à Lucius quelques plans pour une mission prochaine._

_Il arriva enfin et elle l'accueillit avec un large sourire quand elle vit son regard sur elle. Le regard d'un prédateur convoitant sa proie. Il la prit brusquement par la taille et lui donna un baiser profond et passionné avant de retourner Eléa pour avoir une prise plus facile sur sa poitrine qu'il pétrit sans ménagement. Eléa sentait déjà le désir monter en elle alors qu'il dévorait littéralement sa nuque._

_« A ce que je vois, tu es de très bonne humeur », haleta-t-elle entre deux gémissements._

_« La mission a été une totale réussite, amour », dit-il tout en cherchant l'entrée de sa robe qu'il déchira finalement sur le côté jusqu'aux hanches de sa maîtresse._

_Eléa frotta habilement son fessier contre le bas ventre de son amant et sentit son érection grandir au rythme de ses mouvements. Il grogna de plaisir tout en amenant Eléa contre la table en verre de l'entrée sur laquelle elle prit appui de ses mains, laissant à Lucius un libre accès et un contrôle total de la situation. Il fit glisser le string en dentelle noire le long de ses jambes, puis de ses mains habiles caressa ses fesses, descendit encore plus loin pour rencontrer son clitoris qu'il caressa doucement puis plus violemment. Eléa gémissait de plus en plus fort, encourageant son partenaire à aller plus loin, mais il lui fit comprendre que lui seul décidait et il retira sa main pour caresser à nouveau sa poitrine durcie sous sa robe. Elle voulut défaire son pantalon, mais il l'arrêta, remettant ses mains sur la table, il les immobilisa à l'aide d'un sort qui la fit prisonnière de la table. Il la pénétra d'un doigt, puis de deux, jouant avec les nerfs de sa compagne qui s'impatientait, puis enfin elle le sentit en elle. Elle soupira de contentement quand il bougea enfin ses hanches, puis il caressa à nouveau son clitoris qui lui déclencha un orgasme immédiat. Transportée, elle cria de plaisir et il continua ses mouvements longs et violents qui la firent jouir à nouveau, suivie de peu par Lucius qui cria son nom à son oreille._

_Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, puis il se retira et la libéra de la table. Elle se retourna pour voir son regard d'acier encore embué de plaisir et l'embrassa langoureusement. _

_Ils s'assirent ensuite autour d'un verre et il lui offrit ses cadeaux qu'il avait ramenés d'Irlande. Connaissant sa soif de connaissance et son amour pour la culture celte, il lui avait ramené plusieurs livres anciens de pratiques druidiques ainsi qu'un manuel pour apprendre le gaélique. Il sourit devant son enthousiasme très « Serdaigle » et lui tendit alors une boîte de bois sculptée, en lui disant que c'était un cadeau qu'il avait acheté quelques semaines auparavant, en prévision de leur week-end finalement avorté. Elle avait ensuite découvert deux magnifiques peignes en or, incrustés de diamants et d'émeraudes. Elle resta sans voix et leva vers Lucius des yeux éblouis qui le firent sourire tendrement._

_« J'ai pensé qu'ils seraient parfaits dans tes cheveux », ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser._

_« Malfoy est rentré ? » demanda Sirius en passant la porte._

_« Bonsoir Sirius, oui je vais bien, merci ! » bougonna Peter._

_« Oh ça va Queudver ! » plaisanta-t-il._

_« Oui, il est rentré il y a une bonne heure », répondit Rémus._

_« Il a dit quelque chose sur la mission ? » demanda James._

_« Ils n'ont pas vraiment parlé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… », répondit le loup garou d'un air blasé._

_Sirius se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé en soupirant._

_« Et là ils y sont encore ? » hallucina James._

_« Elle le remercie pour ses cadeaux », dit platement Peter._

_« Je vois. »_

_Après une douche bienfaitrice, le couple se prépara à aller à Little Hangleton. Ils n'avaient pas encore ressenti l'appel de leur Maître, mais vu l'heure tardive, il ne tarderait pas._

_Eléa s'habilla d'une robe lacée dans le dos, trop légère pour la saison, comme à son habitude. Lucius se demandait souvent comment elle ne tombait pas malade en portant des vêtements si légers tout au long de l'année. Elle mit quelques bijoux et se remaquilla légèrement avant de faire face à Lucius qui finissait lui aussi de s'habiller. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau quand son regard se porta sur son cou. Il fronça les sourcils et Eléa se toucha machinalement la gorge._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le cou ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe._

_« Oui. Une chaîne avec une croix », dit-il platement avant d'ajouter durement. « Elle sort d'où ? »_

_« C'est un cadeau », bafouilla Eléa, qui s'en voulut de ne pas s'être préparée à cet interrogatoire._

_« Un cadeau ? » Il employa son ton mielleux, tout en levant un sourcil._

_« Merde. Jamais j'aurais pensé que Malfoy faisait attention à ce genre de détails », râla Sirius._

_« Moi non plus », ajouta James. « Mais si elle dit la vérité, je sens une dispute se profiler… »_

_« ça m'inquiète », ajouta Rémus. « Eléa ne sait pas mentir à Lucius. Il risque de très mal réagir. »_

_Il porta à nouveau les jumelles à ses yeux tout en espérant que cette fois-ci Eléa pourrait garder son sang froid._

_« Un cadeau de qui ? » interrogea Lucius, dont la mâchoire était agitée d'un tic nerveux._

_« James et Lily sont passés samedi pour fêter mon anniversaire. »_

_Lucius la scruta de son regard glacial. « Juste les Potter ou la bande au complet ? »_

_Eléa avala difficilement sa salive. « Au complet. »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » s'étonna Lucius._

_« On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler Lucius, et puis tu ne les supportes pas… », répondit-elle alors qu'elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer. _

_Elle pouvait jouer la comédie avec son père, avec ses amis, mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Lucius. Il la connaissait trop bien, il lui suffisait de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle mentait. A cet instant, elle était terrorisée, il allait lui poser la question, elle le savait, elle avait chaud et se sentait nauséeuse et il le voyait. Elle essaya de reprendre son calme mais ce fut peine perdue._

_« Maintenant tu vas me répondre Eléa », reprit-il sombrement. « Qui t'a offert cette croix ? »_

_« Sirius », dit-elle doucement._

_« Black », dit-il avec dégoût. « Toujours cet infâme traître… Pourquoi une croix ? Tu fais dans la théologie maintenant ? » railla-t-il._

_« C'est juste que j'aime bien l'art religieux, c'est tout… », répondit-elle sincèrement._

_« Enlève-la », ordonna-t-il._

_« Quoi ? Non, je ne l'enlève pas, pourquoi je l'enlèverais ? » protesta-t-elle._

_« Parce que je te le demande », articula-t-il. « Je ne crois pas que nos hôtes apprécient ce genre de bijou. » _

_« Tant pis pour eux, je n'enlève pas cette croix Lucius, elle me plaît », décida-t-elle._

_« Tu as couché avec lui ? »_

_La question fut si inattendue qu'elle resta interloquée et ne réussit pas à répondre. Il avait changé de sujet pour mieux la surprendre, détestablement Serpentard. _

_« Est-ce que », il s'approcha d'elle le regard plus noir que jamais, « tu as couché avec Black ce week-end ? »_

_Elle ne put soutenir son regard. Elle sentit la colère qu'il y avait en lui et détourna les yeux. Il prit son menton fermement dans sa main pour pouvoir sonder le regard de sa compagne. Un regard empli de larmes et de culpabilité. Il la relâcha avec force, une expression de dégoût sur son visage._

_« Tu es vraiment une salope », cracha-t-il._

_Le mot résonna dans la tête d'Eléa et elle crut qu'on lui arrachait le cœur._

_« Ne dis pas ça Lucius, je t'en prie », pleura-t-elle._

_« Je m'absente un week-end, un, et tu te fais sauter par ce bâtard… » _

_« C'était une erreur Lucius, si tu sa- »_

_« Ferme-la ! » hurla-t-il._

_Elle sursauta et fit un pas de recul pour se protéger._

_« Tu as raison de reculer ! Putain, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer Eléa ! »_

_Il prit le rocking chair et le fit littéralement traverser la pièce, il s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd contre le mur. Il était véritablement hors de lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle rage._

_De l'autre côté, les espions aussi s'inquiétaient du sort d'Eléa et Sirius serrait ses poings de rage, ne pouvant pas intervenir._

_« Je suis désolée », souffla-t-elle tout en pleurant. _

_« Quand je pense que tu me disais que je n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux, mais comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ? Il faut que je te fasse surveiller comme à Poudlard ? » cria-t-il. « Il faut que je t'enferme à chaque fois que je m'en vais ? »_

_« Lucius… »_

_Il s'arrêta de parler pour la regarder, les larmes aux yeux._

_« Ou peut-être que tu as raison, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter d'être ma maîtresse, peut-être qu'on devrait cesser de se voir. »_

_« Non, Lucius, non, je t'en prie… », implora-t-elle._

_« Alors donne-moi une solution… », dit-il tout en se frottant le bras où l'appel du Maître lui brûlait._

_Eléa avança d'un pas, tremblante. _

_« J'ai eu d'autres maîtresses Eléa, mais pas depuis que tu es revenue, jamais je n'ai aimé une autre personne… Et tu me trompes avec lui… », dit-il durement. « Tu crois que ce n'est pas assez dur pour moi de savoir que tu l'aimes encore ? Il faut en plus que tu couches avec lui ? »_

_« Ne me quitte pas Lucius », dit-elle sérieusement._

_Il la regarda avec un mélange de colère et de mépris._

_« Lucius, ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie, je suis rien sans toi », murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient encore._

_Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants et ils se dévisagèrent. Elle l'avait blessé, pas seulement dans son orgueil, elle l'avait vraiment blessé au plus profond de son cœur. Il n'aurait pas réagi de la même façon si elle avait fauté avec Rémus ou quiconque d'autre._

_« Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira pas », finit-elle par dire à mi-voix._

_Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit par les cheveux fermement. _

_« ça ne se reproduira pas, en effet », dit-il avec un visage haineux. « Parce que si tu t'approches à moins de trente centimètres de Black, si tu le touches ou si tu l'embrasses, et crois-moi Eléa, je le saurais…Si jamais ça arrive chaton, je peux te jurer que ce cher Black souffrira plus que de raison. Je le torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la tête, je le tuerai à petit feu, c'est compris ? » Eléa acquiesça. _

_« Approche-toi de lui et il est mort. »_

_Il lui tira encore plus violemment les cheveux et l'embrassa fougueusement. _

_« Maintenant tu vires la croix, tu te passes un peu d'eau sur le visage et on y va, nous sommes attendus », ordonna-t-il._

_Eléa se dirigea dans la salle de bain et retira à contrecœur la chaîne et la croix qu'elle déposa dans une petite boîte. Elle se dirigea, toujours tremblante, vers Lucius et ils transplanèrent vers le Manoir où le Maître et sa compagne les attendaient. _

_Dans l'appartement d'en face, Sirius, l'air grave, reposa ses jumelles et s'assit sur le canapé. Il regarda tour à tour ses amis et ils restèrent en silence. La menace de Lucius n'était pas à prendre à la légère et ils le savaient._

_Alors que le signal avait été lancé depuis près d'un quart d'heure, et qu'Eilane et Voldemort attendaient impatiemment leurs deux plus fidèles mangemorts, les seuls à avoir été conviés, Eléa et Lucius tardaient encore à arriver._

_Enfin, une petite Elfe de maison replète fit pénétrer les retardataires dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius, particulièrement sur les nerfs, semblait impatient de s'entretenir avec son Maître à propos de leur prochaine mission, mais ce qu'Eilane remarqua surtout, c'était les yeux rougis d'Eléa et son regard absent._

_Voldemort et Malfoy quittèrent rapidement la pièce, laissant les deux femmes ensembles. Elles s'observèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis, Eléa, qui semblait avoir emmagasiné trop de chagrin en elle, s'approcha du bureau en acajou et, tremblante de rage et de tristesse, posa fermement ses mains sur lui. _

_« Eléa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda Eilane de son timbre le plus doux en s'approchant prudemment de la jeune femme._

_« Rien ! » _

_Sa voix était sèche et glaciale. Eilane ne pouvait certes pas se vanter d'être la meilleure amie d'Eléa, mais elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis la récente fausse couche de cette dernière. _

_Elle commençait à bien la connaître, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de réagir de la sorte avec elle._

_« Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! » essaya une nouvelle fois la Vélane._

_Les meubles commencèrent à bouger, les livres des étagères tombèrent un par un alors qu'Eléa essayait de se contenir tant bien que mal._

_« Eléa…. », dit Eilane avec douceur en tentant de lui saisir la main._

_« Non ! Ne me touche pas ! » explosa Eléa en la repoussant. « C'est de votre faute tout ça… à vous tous ! » hurla-t-elle finalement en jetant par terre les objets rangés sur le bureau de Voldemort. _

_Soudain, les portes claquèrent bruyamment et les feuilles, à présent éparpillées sur le sol, s'envolèrent dans une puissante bourrasque, l'ampoule de la lampe la plus proche explosa, les projetant dans la pénombre._

_Si Eilane voulait préserver un minimum le bureau de Voldemort, elle devait à tout prix calmer Eléa. Elle s'avança vers elle, évita quelques débris qui fusaient ici et là et arriva enfin à la hauteur de la jeune femme qui se retourna d'un bond en sentant sa présence. Ses yeux étaient humides de tristesse mais la rage se lisait sur son beau visage. _

_Eilane la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre. _

_« Chuuuuut ! » murmura la Vélane. « Calme-toi ! »_

_Etrangement, Eléa ne tenta pas de parler, ni même de bouger. Eilane desserra un peu son étreinte, heureuse de voir que son amie semblait avoir renoncé à détruire davantage la pièce. _

_« Assieds-toi, » l'invita-t-elle gentiment en lui désignant un canapé en cuir marron. « Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'apporte à boire ! »_

_La Vélane se leva, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce. Eléa l'entendit parler à l'Elfe de maison qui les avait amenés jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de leur arrivée._

_« Malah ? Amène-nous du thé… et rapidement si possible ! »_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Eilane revenait dans le bureau de Voldemort, une tasse de thé brûlant entre les mains. Elle la tendit à Eléa, toujours assise sur le canapé. La jeune femme aux grands yeux bleu pâle s'empara de la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de boire, elle posa le récipient sur une petite table et soupira longuement, retenant quelques larmes de dévaler ses joues._

_« C'est Lucius qui te met dans cet état-là, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Eilane s'asseyant à ses côtés._

_Eléa secoua affirmativement la tête. _

_« J'ai fait une erreur Eilane, je l'ai trompé… »_

_« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sache », sourit-elle._

_« C'est différent cette fois-ci, c'est avec un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix… » _

_« Black ? »_

_« Comment le sais-tu ? » la dévisagea Eléa._

_« Depuis le temps, tu devrais comprendre que je sais beaucoup de choses », dit la Vélane en souriant. « Tu as aimé cet homme ? »_

_« Oui. On aurait pu se marier, mais il n'a pas accepté que je sois partisane de vos idées… et je l'aime toujours. Lucius ne supporte pas cette idée, nous avons eu une violente dispute… Il ne veut pas que je m'approche de lui, il m'a juré de le tuer au moindre faux pas. » _

_Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue._

_« Je suis épuisée Eilane… » avoua-t-elle en pleurant. « Je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demandez, je ne peux pas mentir à mes amis, les trahir, je n'en ai pas la force. »_

_« Bien sûr que si tu l'as ! » l'encouragea Eilane, « tu nous l'as prouvé plus d'une fois. »_

_« Non, » dit-elle en secouant la tête, « non, je ne peux pas. »_

_« Arrête, » chuchota Eilane, tout en balayant les longs cheveux noirs qui masquaient le charmant visage d'Eléa. « Ne pleure pas. »_

_Sa voix était calme et apaisante. Tout en disant cela, elle prit son amie dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Eléa se blottit contre elle à la façon d'un chaton meurtri et laissa ses sanglots éclater à nouveau._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, jeudi 31 octobre 1997_

Draco s'éclipsa dans les toilettes le temps de se rafraîchir et avoir les idées plus claires, et il rejoignit le Grand Hall en cherchant du regard pendant quelques secondes Hermione avant de l'apercevoir, assise en haut des escaliers, sur la première marche de l'entresol. Il grimpa les quelques marches pour la retrouver et s'assit finalement à côté d'elle, tentant maladroitement de l'enlacer avant qu'elle ne le repousse en ne le regardant même pas.

« Je suis désolé… », souffla-t-il, confus, en regardant ses pieds.

Quand elle ne répondit toujours pas, il la regarda à nouveau et vit enfin les larmes séchés sur son visage.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, j'ai été con, c'est clair, je n'aurais pas dû boire avec cette buse de Zabini, excuse-moi », répéta-t-il avec davantage de mots.

« Je me fous de ce putain d'alcool, je ne suis plus préfète, et je me fous de Zabini », rétorqua-t-elle durement en fixant un point devant elle.

« Alors parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » insista-t-il avec un air perdu.

Après un court silence, elle tourna enfin son visage fatigué vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est Draco ? »

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, réponds… »

« Et bien on est… on est… », bafouilla-t-il cherchant rapidement la bonne formule.

« Laisse tomber. Si tu es incapable de me répondre, je perds de toute évidence mon temps… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire putain Hermione ! » éclata-t-il soudainement perdant patience. « On est un couple, c'est ça que tu veux que je te dise ? On s'aime, on est ensemble, on est un couple bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Inutile de jurer… Tout a l'air d'aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes à t'entendre… Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'on est des étrangers moi… », déclara-t-elle d'un air absent en fixant à nouveau son point imaginaire.

« Il est où le problème exactement ? » demanda Draco, dans la confusion la plus totale.

« Il est où le problème ? » répéta-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau avec un air atterré. « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je ne sais pas… », soupira-t-elle en se levant et regardant en contrebas le hall dans lequel un couple enlacé passa en riant, « je voudrais que les choses soient différentes, qu'elles évoluent et là, tout semble figé et stagner… Tu ne fais aucun effort et tu n'essaies pas de t'améliorer, jamais… »

« De m'améliorer ! » répéta Draco avec un air indigné et insulté en se levant à son tour.

« Oui, de t'améliorer ! Tu es détestable parfois, et tu ne sembles même pas t'en rendre compte… »

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire Hermione, ça ne marchera pas. N'essaie pas de me changer, tu n'as pas ce pouvoir sur moi et tu n'en as pas le droit… », déclara d'un ton presque dangereux Draco. « Si tu dois m'aimer, tu dois m'aimer comme je suis, sinon… »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ton père, mais- »

« Je ne suis pas comme mon père, non ! » cria-t-il la faisant sursauter. « Et ne parle pas de lui comme ça s'il te plaît ! »

« Ton père a déjà essayé de me tuer Draco… »

« Arrête ! »

« Je vois… », soupira-t-elle d'u air triste.

« Non, tu ne vois pas ! Il est là ton problème ! Tu crois tout savoir, tout connaître, déchiffrer et comprendre tout le monde. Les gens ne sont pas comme tes foutus bouquins Hermione ! Tu dis qu'on est des étrangers, tu as raison, des fois j'ai l'impression que tu ne me connais pas ! »

« Peut-être que je ne te connais pas finalement. Tu me caches tellement de choses… »

« Ne recommence pas avec ça », déclara-t-il les dents serrées. « Tu as vu la Marque des Ténèbres quelque part sur mes bras ! » cria-t-il en lui montrant ses avant-bras de rage. « Oui, j'ai tué ce putain de flic Moldu, mais pour _te_ sauver ! Oui, je ne peux pas cadrer Potter mais c'est personnel ! Et oui, mon père est un Mangemort, je suis au courant, merci bien ! Et ce qu'il y a dans ce putain de coffre, ça ne concerne pas Potter ! C'est en rapport avec ma Magie Noire, satisfaite ! »

« La Magie Noire qui est en train de tuer ma mère à petit feu… », murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

« Parce que c'est ma faute si ta mère est une Mangemort… Dans un sens, certainement, puisque c'est mon père qui a dû la pousser à s'engager, non ? » demanda-t-il amèrement. « Alors peut-être que tu ne me connais pas finalement, non… »

« Je ne te connais pas, non. Tu as raison, sur tout, comme d'habitude. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir donné plus de valeur que tu ne le méritais en fait… »

« De toute évidence… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment tu as pu me donner une chance finalement », rétorqua-t-il froidement.

« Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi… », répondit Hermione cette fois vraiment en pleurs.

« C'est fini, c'est ça ? » demanda Draco à moitié affirmatif avec à nouveau ce masque d'indifférence et d'arrogance qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

« Je suis désolée Draco, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, et… »

« C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas », la coupa-t-il d'un signe de la main, « je suis désolé aussi, pour tout, sincèrement… », déclara-t-il amer en s'éloignant. Il se retourna une dernière fois en haut des marches, le cœur en miettes, et lui souffla avant de la laisser pour de bon : « je ne t'ai jamais menti, même ce soir. Tu étais réellement très belle, je n'avais jamais dansé avec une fée, merci… »

Hermione se laissa glisser le long d'un pilier et pleura silencieusement pendant longtemps une fois que Draco fut hors de vue.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux et rejoignit ses amis d'un air nonchalant en reprenant ses esprits.

« Où est Mione ? » demanda-t-il à Harry qui lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Avec Draco, ils sont sortis », répondit Ginny savourant les bras d'Harry autour d'elle.

« Je vois, y'en a qui ne s'ennuient pas ! » rétorqua le rouquin en riant nerveusement.

« C'est sûr », répondit Harry, « ça a été avec Pansy ? »

« Elle m'a embrassé, je crois qu'elle était un peu ronde… », marmonna Ron d'un air détaché en scrutant la salle.

« Et tu ne l'as pas repoussée parce que ? » lui retourna sa sœur avec agacement.

« Hey ! J'ai résisté ! »

Harry et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps avant que Ginny ne se dégage d'Harry en reconnaissant une silhouette familière. « Voilà Mione ! »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller… », fit remarquer Neville tandis que Ginny avança à la rencontre de sa meilleure amie.

Ginny s'arrêta en voyant le visage défait et en larmes de son amie et Hermione souffla, le corps encore secoué de sanglots :

« C'est fini… »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'alarma Ginny avec incompréhension.

« Je me suis trompée… Comment j'ai pu me tromper Gin' ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? »

Ginny combla l'espace la séparant de son amie et la prit dans ses bras alors que Ron, Harry et Neville s'avançaient vers elles.

* * *

Teaser chapitre 25 : Manipulation :

**1977** : Un accident ébranlera les Maraudeurs mais Eléa sera là pour éviter le pire. Eléa passera beaucoup de temps avec son père, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle aurait aimé… Les Maraudeurs vont enfin avoir une discussion d'une importance capitale avec Dumbledore concernant Eléa.

**1997** : Perturbée par les récents évènements et des images perturbantes à l'esprit, Hermione va être amenée à faire quelques bêtises qui vont déclencher la colère de son grand-père mais dont l'issue, incluant le Professeur Snape, lui sera salutaire. Hermione sera amenée à également s'interroger à nouveau sur Eléa…

* * *

Voilà voilà...un grand merci à FF qui n'a cessé de planter :blase: 

N'hésitez pas à reviewer s'il vous plait, on a besoin de vos encouragements !

Bises à tous et à toutes ! ;)


	25. Manipulation

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS   
**

**Rowy :** pas de réponses personnalisées cette fois-ci, désolée. Et vraiment mais vraiment désolée pour le retard des mises à jour. Beaucoup de boulot en ce qui me concerne, on va se faire pardonner en vous mettant deux chapitres dans un laps de temps assez rapproché. Merci mille fois pour vos petits mots en tout cas, ça fait toujours autant plaisir, ça montre votre intérêt et le fait qu'on soit toujours lues. Pas beaucoup de questions dans vos reviews, essentiellement des réactions sur la relation Mione/Draco. C'était inévitable, je ne vous dirais rien sur la suite sinon que c'est tout de même une fic franchement sombre parfois mais avec quand même des éclaircies notables (non, ce n'est pas la météo).  
Le plus important : ayez confiance en nous ! Sans rire…

**Eléa :** Vraiment désolée pour ce retard, milles excuses ! Beaucoup de boulot pour ma part aussi, puis un déménagement et pas accès au net pendant un mois...Merci encore pour vos reviews qui nous encouragent énormément et ne vous en faites pas, on continue d'écrire, et comme dit Rowan, faites nous confiance !

Mille merci à tous et à toutes !

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre 24 :**

1978 : Severus passe du temps avec Eléa et l'aide à se remettre physiquement de sa fausse couche et de sa dernière dispute avec Lucius. Les Marauders font une surprise à Eléa pour son anniversaire et alors que Lucius est en mission en Irlande, elle ne peut résister à la tentation de coucher à nouveau avec Sirius. Quand Lucius l'apprend, fou de rage, il promet à Eléa de le tuer si elle l'approche de trop près. Consolée par Eilane, Eléa lui confie ses difficultés à appartenir à deux camps.

1997 : Hermione et Draco sont autorisés par Dumbledore à passer la journée à Little Hangleton pour l'anniversaire d'Eléa qui découvre le cadeau de son père, une croix ansée égyptienne aussi belle que protectrice. A Halloween, Eléa participe à l'assassinat d'ados Moldus mais prise de remords, elle aide une jeune fille à s'enfuir. Poudlard fête Halloween mais la soirée se finit mal et Hermione décide de mettre un terme à sa relation étouffante et destructrice avec Draco.

**Chapitre 25 : Manipulation**

_**T**he greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he doesn't exist_ – Unknown

_Poudlard, vendredi 1er novembre 1997_

**P**attenrond réveilla Hermione quelques minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne et elle le caressa, encore endormie, d'un geste machinal, l'entendant ronronner bruyamment contre son oreille. Elle se leva finalement avec une moue boudeuse quand elle s'aperçut qu'un début de migraine menaçait de s'étendre de ses tempes à toute la région frontale de sa tête et même au-delà. La nausée la gagna quand elle eut fini de se préparer et elle repensa à la soirée d'hier avec amertume. Son histoire avec Draco s'était presque terminée dans un verre d'alcool frelaté et rien que pour ça, la rupture lui paraissait justifiée. Mais pourquoi, après tout, était-elle en train de chercher des justifications à sa rupture avec le Serpentard ? Elle avait pris sa décision depuis un moment, non ? Tous les doutes qu'elle avait et l'analyse du comportement de Draco ne laissaient finalement aucune autre alternative… Elle en éprouvait un profond regret et une peine indescriptible qu'elle se promit de ne pas approfondir au risque de pleurer pendant des jours entiers. L'amour… C'était le thème qui avait prédominé pour appréhender sa relation avec Draco et elle avait été au bout du compte incapable de dire si elle aimait encore le Serpentard ou non… Elle l'aimait, elle n'en avait aucun doute mais là où ses sentiments étaient plus réservés, c'était sur la nature de cet amour et si il était comparable à celui d'il y a un an… Probablement pas, mais pourquoi alors ressentait-elle son cœur pris dans un étau ?

Elle descendit lentement jusqu'à la salle commune et croisa le regard d'Harry qui de toute évidence l'attendait. Quand il vit sa mine, il ne dit rien mais la prit dans ses bras dans lesquels elle se laissa porter en fermant les yeux. Elle aimait sentir son parfum poivré matinal et elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille en posant sa tête plus confortablement contre sa poitrine.

« Tu as bien fait, Hermione… Malfoy est un abruti, il ne te mérite pas », déclara doucement Harry.

Hermione se raidit tout à coup et elle leva la tête vers son frère avec un regard suppliant.

« Ne le juge pas Harry… Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas, alors ne juge pas, s'il te plaît… »

Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire compatissant et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Laisse-moi au moins être ton ange gardien, c'est le rôle du grand frère que de protéger sa petite sœur ! »

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'il ne prenne sa main pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble prendre le petit déjeuner.

Ils retrouvèrent Ginny, Ron et Neville dans la Grande Salle et Hermione fit un immense effort pour ne pas regarder en direction de la table des Serpentards. Elle se plaça stratégiquement de façon à tourner le dos à la table ennemie et Ginny lui fit de la place en poussant ses livres plus loin. Elle regarda ses amis manger et touilla de manière absente, tout en soutenant sa tête d'une main, son chocolat en poudre dans son mug.

« Je crois qu'il est dissout là Mione ! » s'exclama Ron en la regardant avec un air presque fasciné.

« Tu devrais manger un peu tu sais », ajouta Ginny, « le cours de Snape est quand même assez éprouvant. »

Hermione regarda successivement les Weasley avec un regard éteint avant de retourner son regard vers sa meilleure amie.

« Je croyais que le professeur Chourave avait repoussé votre cours de la matinée ? »

« Oui, elle l'a fait mais je me suis levée pour être avec vous…, avec toi Mione… »

Hermione la fixa d'un air surpris mais elle fut réellement touchée alors qu'elle se mit à rougir légèrement.

« Merci Gin'… », sourit-elle tristement.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence qui contrastait avec le chahut régnant dans le reste de la salle et Neville finit par faire rire Hermione en leur racontant ses dernières péripéties. Les septièmes années se rendirent ensuite d'un pas traînant jusqu'aux sous-sols du château, Hermione encadrée par Harry et Ron tandis que Neville marchait derrière eux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le professeur Snape donna son cours en se retenant pour ne pas enlever des points aux Gryffondors, aboyer sur Neville Londubat ou remettre à sa place Hermione Granger, bien que depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était la fille d'Eléa, il la considérait avec d'autres yeux. A vrai dire, il était plutôt de bonne humeur malgré son masque fermé et blasé. La soirée d'Halloween avait été moins catastrophique que les années précédentes et il dut même s'avouer qu'il l'avait appréciée. D'accord, pas la fête en elle-même, mais surtout une certaine enseignante aux yeux violets fascinants qui lui avait fait oublier durant quelques heures sa misérable existence aussi passionnante qu'un escargot s'apprêtant à traverser une autoroute moldue. Il sortit de ses pensées en s'apercevant qu'une trentaine de paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui et se donna une contenance en envoyant Draco Malfoy noter au tableau les ingrédients de la potion à préparer pour la semaine prochaine. Il leva un sourcil en remarquant les cernes et le teint plus blafard que d'habitude de son filleul et mit cet état pitoyable de fatigue sur le compte d'une soirée un peu trop tardive. Il avait en fait ressenti une certaine jubilation en faisant venir cette année, tôt le matin, ses élèves après la fête, mais ses pensées étaient à présent toutes dirigées vers un autre centre d'intérêt et il grimaça en songeant que ça lui avait gâché son plaisir d'ennuyer les élèves. Il se surprit même à songer sérieusement qu'il aurait mieux fait d'annuler son cours et rester plus longtemps au lit pour prolonger le rêve qu'il avait fait à l'aube.

Hermione regarda d'un air absent Draco écrire lentement les ingrédients sur le tableau noir et il essaya de capter son regard en la fixant quand il retourna s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant son regard sombre et gris la fixer avant de baisser la tête d'un air gêné. Elle l'entendit soupirer fort volontairement et ferma un instant les yeux en essayant de se sortir de la tête le Serpentard. Elle fut incapable d'expliquer une brusque montée d'angoisse et de tristesse qui lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle mit cette soudaine réaction sur le compte de la fatigue et attendit patiemment que le cours se termine en pensant à Eléa qu'elle avait aujourd'hui plus envie de voir que n'importe quel autre jour.

Elle faillit presque remercier le ciel quand la cloche retentit et elle se pressa de ranger ses affaires, légèrement tremblante.

« On va à la bibliothèque Hermy ? » lança Harry d'un ton énergique voulant réveiller l'assemblée endormie.

« Si tu veux… », répondit la jeune sorcière en haussant les épaules.

« Hermione, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? »

Elle n'avait pas fait attention et à présent, Draco se tenait devant elle avec un regard qu'elle qualifia intérieurement de regard de chien battu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Harry s'interposa avec un visage dur et menaçant.

« Tu dégages Malfoy, tu la laisses tranquille, Hermione n'a plus rien à te dire ! »

« Tu joues les chiens de garde maintenant Potter ! C'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question, Hermione est encore assez grande pour répondre toute seule ! » aboya en retour Draco avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Elle n'a pas envie de te parler, alors tu bouges ! » insista Harry en se mettant cette fois entre sa sœur et le Serpentard.

« Je bougerai quand j'aurais entendu de sa propre bouche qu'elle n'a pas envie de me parler ! »

« Elle ne le fera pas puisqu'elle ne veut pas te parler ! Je fais l'intermédiaire et crois-moi sur parole quand je t'avertis de dégager de notre vue ! »

« Ca suffit ! » s'exclama tout à coup Hermione en parlant plus fort que les deux garçons. « Ca va Harry, je vais écouter ce qu'il a à dire… »

Harry se retourna vers sa sœur avec une expression de surprise et de choc sur le visage.

« Hermy, il va te manipuler par je ne sais quelle sombre magie… », l'avertit Harry à mi-voix avec un regard suppliant.

« Ca va aller, je te le jure, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, tu m'attends dans le couloir, ok ? Je jure de crier s'il m'ennuie », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry fit en sorte de soutenir son regard quelques secondes pour y lire toute sa détermination et il soupira quand il vit qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il acquiesça et s'employa à jeter à Draco son plus beau regard de défi que le Serpentard ne releva pas, trop occupé à crier victoire intérieurement.

Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent finalement seuls dans la salle de cours et le silence était si éloquent qu'on aurait pu entendre une épingle tomber.

« Je t'écoute, je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à me dire… », lança-t-elle, perplexe en voyant le regard fixe mais vide de Draco et son silence inhabituel.

« Je… j'ai repensé à hier, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi pour tout avouer… », commença Draco en bafouillant légèrement, « et je viens te supplier de me donner une deuxième chance, de nous donner une deuxième chance… Tu as dit qu'on ne se connaissait pas finalement, on pourrait reprendre sur de nouvelles bases en se laissant l'opportunité de se connaître vraiment, en parlant plus et… Je t'en prie Hermione, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ferai tout ce que tu veux… »

« C'est non », trancha-t-elle sans ciller et il eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais, tu as dit que tu m'aimais… On ne change pas d'avis en deux minutes chrono Hermione ! »

« Ca fait un moment que j'ai des doutes. Tu t'es forcément rendu compte que ça n'allait pas depuis quelques temps… »

« Oui, mais c'était une mauvaise passe, tous les couples connaissent des bas dans leur relation, ça n'empêche pas l'amour, ce n'est pas insurmontable Hermione, je t'en prie, je te demande juste qu'on refasse un essai, tu me dois bien ça, si vraiment ça ne fonctionne pas, je te promets de ne plus t'embêter… »

« Je ne te dois rien, et c'est là tout le problème avec toi Draco… Nos discussions sont sans fin, on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde et ça se termine toujours mal en cas de divergence d'opinions… Je ne veux pas réessayer, pour toutes les raisons que je t'ai données et que tu connaissais déjà de toute manière », termina-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ok… Est-ce que j'ai au moins encore un espoir, même si ce n'est pas maintenant ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, c'est non… »

Il n'était pas loin de se mettre à pleurer et elle voyait bien qu'il avait la gorge serrée bien qu'il essayait de le cacher.

« On peut au moins rester amis ? » tenta-t-il comme une dernière chance.

« Non, on n'a jamais été amis Draco, ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Tu mens… On a été amis et tu le sais, tu n'es pas juste Hermione… Tu vas me rayer de ta vie alors ? Juste comme ça, un claquement de doigts et Draco Malfoy n'existe plus dans le monde d'Hermione Granger ! »

Après la déception, le désespoir et le chagrin, il avait à présent un air fâché et une colère volontairement enfouie qui menaçait d'éclater à chaque seconde.

« Je dois y aller, je suis vraiment désolée… », souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête avant de ramasser son sac.

Il lui attrapa le bras et la força à le regarder à nouveau.

« Tu serais prête à me dire que tu ne m'as finalement jamais aimé ? »

« Arrête Draco, laisse-moi, j'y vais maintenant. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont… », dit-elle alors qu'elle se maudit de laisser couler une larme sur sa joue.

« Tu vois ! Tu es malheureuse ! Hermione, s'il te plaît… »

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se débattit et il la lâcha subitement, recevant comme un électrochoc quand elle ouvrit pour la dernière fois la bouche :

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas et que tu ne me lâches pas Malfoy, j'appelle Harry… »

Un regard noir, un sourire moqueur et narquois au coin des lèvres, il étouffa un rire en levant les yeux au ciel et sortit enfin de la salle. Il passa devant Harry en soutenant son regard et tourna dans le couloir conduisant à sa salle commune avant de s'effondrer seul et évacuer tout le désespoir qui l'avait envahi.

Harry retourna dans la salle de cours et se précipita vers Hermione, à genoux et en pleurs sur le sol froid. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs et les soubresauts de son corps se calment.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours Hermy ? » osa-t-il demander en voyant sa réaction.

Il regretta son indiscrétion quand il sentit son corps trembler à nouveau, et il n'insista pas en voyant qu'elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Au lieu de la bibliothèque, il proposa une balade dans le parc et elle accepta alors qu'il lui noua son écharpe autour du cou comme on habille un petit enfant.

* * *

Mercredi 31 octobre 1979, QG de l'Ordre du Phénix

_Eléa était installée près de la cheminée et feuilletait sans grande conviction un manuel de soin pour les blessures magiques. Elle s'était plongée depuis le lundi dans les livres de ce genre, anticipant la nuit d'Halloween où elle devrait s'occuper des blessés. D'abord assez réticente, elle avait découvert une matière intéressante et était finalement motivée pour mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait lu. Elle avait déjà donné des soins durant son séjour en France, mais rien de bien compliqué et elle s'était surprise à vouloir en savoir plus._

_La nuit était horriblement calme, ou bien les murs qui l'entouraient étaient trop épais pour laisser passer les bruits extérieurs. Mais elle entendait d'autres bruits. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle revivait le week-end qui venait de passer._

_Elle avait passé toute sa matinée du samedi sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire le plein d'herbes, d'ingrédients, de parchemins qu'elle n'avait plus. Elle avait flâné le long des vitrines et s'était acheté quelques vêtements et parfums dont elle aimait changer régulièrement. Elle était ensuite rentrée chez elle et s'était détendue dans le rocking chair que Lucius avait finalement réparé le lendemain de leur dispute. La nuit passée chez le Maître, bien que totalement irréaliste, avait porté ses fruits et ils n'avaient pas reparlé de « l'écart » d'Eléa, bien qu'il se montrait plus possessif qu'à l'accoutumée._

_En milieu d'après-midi, elle avait reçu une lettre de Lucius, à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas._

_« Que dirais-tu de fêter notre anniversaire en avance ?_

_J'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant, carton d'invitation ci-joint. _

_Je t'attendrai au Manoir avec les autres, à 22h. Je me suis occupé de ton alibi._

_Tu me manques. _

_L.M. »_

_Etonnée, elle avait ouvert le carton d'invitation pour y lire avec excitation :_

_« Université de Médecine de Cambridge, Halloween 1979, Eastnor Castle. »_

_Elle ignorait comment il avait fait, mais elle avait senti ses mains lui démanger par anticipation. Elle adorait le château de Eastnor, encore plus s'il était rempli de jeunes Moldus avec lesquels elle pourrait s'amuser._

_Elle avait donc attendu patiemment l'heure du rendez-vous et elle avait eu du mal à contenir son impatience._

_L'heure était enfin arrivée et elle s'était rendue au Manoir où elle avait retrouvé quelques autres Mangemorts et s'était pendue au cou de Lucius en l'embrassant longuement._

_« Où est Severus ? » avait-elle demandé, étonnée._

_« Ton cher Severus, » avait-il soupiré, « est dans sa belle-famille. Comme ce n'est pas une sortie ordonnée par le Maître, il n'a pas annulé. »_

_« Oh… »_

_« Ne sois pas déçue ma belle, » l'avait consolé Rodolphus en la prenant par les épaules. « On s'amusera sûrement mieux sans lui… »_

_Il n'avait pas eu tort dans un sens, Severus aimait participer à ce genre de sorties mais c'était toujours lui qui empêchait que la situation ne tourne vraiment mal. Il calmait Rodolphus et Rabastan, il savait comment stopper Eléa et Lucius, sans lui, il était certain que cette soirée ne serait pas un simple massacre._

_Elle ne s'était pas trompé. L'événement avait fait la une des journaux moldus et sorciers pendant plusieurs jours et jeté une vague de terreur à l'approche d'Halloween._

_Une centaine d'étudiants en médecine, fêtant Halloween en avance, avaient trouvé une mort atroce. Bien sûr, il n'y avait eu aucun témoignage, aucun survivant. La police avait spéculé que la soirée avait été bien entamée, et arrosée, lorsqu'un groupe d'inconnus était entré (où était déjà parmi les étudiants ?) et les avait torturés, tués et quelques jeunes filles avaient même subi des agressions sexuelles. Puis certains corps avaient été déplacés pour faire partie d'une mise en scène macabre. La Marque des Ténèbres était apparue sur les 5 heures du matin._

_Eléa et Lucius étaient ensuite rentrés au petit matin et Eléa s'était réveillée le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois horrible, due aux deux bouteilles (trois, selon Lucius) de Champagne qu'elle avait bues à elle toute seule. _

_Elle avait ensuite joué la comédie en lisant la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, se révoltant contre les Mangemorts et leur violence. _

_Bien sûr, James l'avait discrètement interrogée sur son week-end et elle avait répondu sans ciller qu'elle avait passé une soirée très agréable avec Lucius qui avait réservé tout un restaurant pour eux deux. Elle supposa que les propriétaires du restaurant furent interrogés mais n'eut pas de nouvelles. Lucius était très fort en manipulation des souvenirs et il avait dû faire du très bon travail. _

_Bizarrement, elle avait eu du mal à regarder Lily dans les yeux quelques jours après. Dans ces moments là, elle regrettait d'être revenue en Angleterre. En France, elle n'avait pas d'amis et ne se sentait pas coupable de chaque acte qu'elle commettait. Ici, elle avait toujours le sentiment de trahir ses amis, ce qui était vrai dans un sens, mais elle se sentait vraiment mal. Le Maître avait senti cela et lui avait dit sans ménagement qu'elle était trop sensible et cela avait sonné comme un avertissement. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce que lui avait dit Eilane. « Règle numéro 2 : Tout faire pour servir la cause, Règle numéro 3, et pas des moindres : pas de place pour la culpabilité. »._

_Elle soupira et, sentant des fourmis dans les jambes, elle changea de position. Il se faisait tard maintenant et elle commençait à ressentir une pointe d'angoisse. Elle savait que l'Ordre du Phénix s'était dirigé droit dans la gueule du serpent. Les Mangemorts seraient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'ils ne le pensaient et elle avait peur pour Sirius, il était tellement kamikaze qu'elle le savait capable de tout._

_Ses angoisses se révélèrent justifiées lorsqu'elle entendit un grand vacarme dans le couloir. Les Potter arrivèrent en premier, Lily soutenant James qui boitait, elle était affreusement pâle et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux lumières étincelantes. Eléa se précipita pour les aider à s'installer dans une grande pièce ressemblant à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Rémus et Peter arrivèrent ensuite, aidant Sirius à se déplacer. Rémus saignait à la tête, Peter du nez, et Sirius de l'abdomen. Il n'allait pas bien et il perdit connaissance en arrivant dans la pièce. Eléa voulut s'approcher mais Pomfresh l'en empêcha, lui promettant de lui donner les meilleurs soins possibles. _

_Le défilé continua, Franck et Alice Londubat, Dorcas Meadowes… une douzaine au total. _

_Eléa soigna James, Rémus et Peter, puis elle donna un remontant à Lily qui était toujours choquée par ce qui s'était passé. Eléa ne lui posa aucune question, elle préféra attendre que son amie lui en parle d'elle-même. Elle essaya de jeter un œil à Sirius mais elle fut appelée par Bones qui avait besoin d'aide pour soigner Meadowes. Elle fit ensuite une potion régénérante et après en avoir distribué à tout le monde, elle alla s'asseoir près de Lily, devant la cheminée. _

_« Il était là, » murmura Lily après quelques minutes de silence. _

_Eléa tourna son visage vers elle, inquiète._

_« Ce n'était pas ce à quoi nous nous attendions, » ajouta-t-elle. « C'était le bon endroit mais ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que le disaient nos informateurs… une trentaine… Il y avait des étrangers et lui. »_

_Eléa lui serra la main pour l'encourager à continuer. Lily la regarda tristement._

_« Il a voulu nous faire changer de camp… Il a utilisé l'endoloris sur nous, puis il est rentré dans ma tête… et… » Elle commença à pleurer. « Mon Dieu, c'était horrible, toutes ces choses qu'il m'a dites, qu'il m'a montrées… » Elle explosa en sanglots et Eléa la consola. « On a réussi à transplaner avant qu'il ne nous jette un Avada Kedavra… » _

_Lily mit un peu de temps à se calmer et Eléa lui fit prendre une potion apaisante pour qu'elle se détende. Voldemort n'avait pas dû être tendre et Eléa savait plus que de raison ce que cela faisait. _

_Elle s'approcha du lit où était soigné Sirius, les rideaux étaient tirés et elle hésita à entrer, mais le fit, doucement, le cœur battant. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit ce regard chez l'infirmière. Triste, inquiet, presque paniqué._

_Eléa posa ses yeux sur Sirius, il était trop pâle et sa respiration était devenue difficile et bruyante. Elle mouilla un linge d'eau fraîche et le posa sur son front en sueur. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec un sourire triste et dans un effort apparemment surhumain, il posa sa main sur la sienne. _

_« Il ne m'a pas loupé je crois, » articula-t-il avant de tousser._

_Eléa écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que Lucius était à l'origine des blessures de Sirius. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle lui caressa le visage avant de s'approcher de lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis tellement désolée, tout est de ma faute… »_

_« Ne pleure pas ma puce… »_

_Il toussa à nouveau et cette fois-ci un peu de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres. Eléa porta sa main à sa bouche en étouffant un petit cri et elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Le reste des Maraudeurs et Lily vinrent aussi au chevet de Sirius, essayant de cacher leur émotion en vain._

_Il eut une nouvelle quinte de toux, beaucoup plus violente et il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration._

_« Je crois que c'est la fin de l'aventure pour moi, » souffla-t-il._

_« Ne dis pas ça Patmol ! » dit James avec colère.._

_A peine eut-il fini de parler que Sirius perdit connaissance._

_Lily se blottit contre James et ils restèrent tous en silence alors qu'Eléa avait pris sa main dans les siennes et l'embrassait. Rémus lut une étrange lueur dans les yeux d'Eléa, elle secouait la tête, les yeux dans le vague et soudain elle se leva._

_Pomfresh la regarda, inquiète, tandis que les instruments et les meubles commençaient à trembler légèrement._

_« Reculez-vous, » ordonna-t-elle._

_« Eléa, qu'est-ce que… »_

_James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Eléa les avait écartés du lit d'un geste de la main et une sorte de champ de force les empêcha de s'approcher d'elle et Sirius. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, les mains tendues devant elle et les paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. Il était inconcevable que Sirius meure, il était trop jeune, pas comme ça, pas tué par Lucius… Elle se concentrait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle n'avait pratiqué ce sortilège qu'une fois, avec de l'aide, et savait qu'elle risquait de le tuer et de mourir par la même occasion. Elle concentra son énergie dans ses mains et elles s'entourèrent d'un halo bleuté, bientôt ponctué de petits éclairs. Ses membres étaient comme habités par des millions de fourmis électriques, l'expérience n'avait rien d'agréable, au contraire. Ses mains lui brûlaient comme si elles étaient en feu et bientôt, les éclairs remontèrent ses bras pour aller rejoindre son cœur. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient ralentis, mais elle les sentait tambouriner contre sa poitrine, de plus en plus fort. C'était le moment. Soudain, elle plongea ses mains sur Sirius, une sur son front, une sur sa blessure et prononça « Impersio ». _

_C'était un spectacle à la fois fascinant mais aussi inquiétant. Ce qui semblait être de l'énergie circulait d'Eléa vers Sirius et plus les secondes passaient, plus Sirius semblait reprendre des forces. Sa peau se faisait plus rosée, en contrepartie Eléa semblait de plus en plus faible. Elle avait l'impression de se vider complètement, c'était douloureux, comme si on lui arrachait ses membres, elle se sentait fragile, et ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter. Elle ne pourrait pas maintenir le sortilège longtemps. Le champ de force qui les entourait disparut et au bout de quelques minutes intenses, pendant lesquelles Eléa forçait pour rester debout, elle tomba à genoux et perdit à son tour connaissance dans les bras de Rémus._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, vendredi 1er novembre 1997_

L'après-midi avait été plus calme et le cours de Botanique avait même été agréable. Hermione avait apprécié de travailler en binôme avec Neville qui, passionné de Botanique, avait fait la plus grande partie du boulot sous le regard reconnaissant de la jeune sorcière. Le vendredi soir, après le dîner, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville avaient essayé de remonter le moral d'Hermione mais cette dernière n'avait pas semblé d'humeur à veiller dans la salle commune à écouter les blagues stupides de Ron et les rires parfois forcés d'Harry et Ginny. Sans compter la tête perdue de Neville qui paraissait toujours ne rien comprendre aux trois quarts des dialogues échangés. Elle s'était excusée, prétextant un mal de tête et une lourde fatigue, avant de monter lentement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle caressa Pattenrond en lui racontant brièvement sa journée et l'animal cligna fort ses yeux, faisant savoir à sa maîtresse qu'il comprenait et qu'il l'aimait. Il ronronna bruyamment en savourant le câlin agréable, puis posa sa tête sur la cuisse d'Hermione, la fixant de ses prunelles orangées remplies d'amour. C'était le premier week-end qu'elle passait seule, loin de Draco, alors que d'habitude, les vendredis soirs étaient propices à des retrouvailles entre les deux amants. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et se demanda un instant ce qu'était en train de faire Draco, et s'il était déjà dans les bras d'une autre fille, une des nombreuses qui avaient attendu patiemment que le Serpentard soit de nouveau célibataire pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Elle choisit de chasser cette pensée de son esprit et se rassura en repensant au visage fermé de Draco pendant le cours de Potion et comment il avait expédié son dîner en quittant, seul, rapidement la Grande Salle. Il avait eu l'air anéanti et presque dévasté malgré le fait qu'il avait essayé de faire bonne figure en riant avec ses amis Serpentards. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle avait eu beau lui marteler qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle le connaissait en fait suffisamment pour voir qu'il était au fond d'un gouffre. Par sa faute.

Elle soupira et se prépara pour aller se coucher, traînant longtemps dans la salle de bain commune en s'observant dans le miroir. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir Parvati sortir d'une des douches mais quand la brunette se retrouva à deux lavabos d'elle, elle ne put l'ignorer plus longtemps et tourna finalement la tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Parvati tourna finalement la tête, coiffant et démêlant ses cheveux mouillés, alors qu'Hermione referma finalement son tube de dentifrice en soupirant.

« J'ai appris que tu t'étais séparée de Malfoy… Ca ne change rien Hermione, je t'en veux toujours pour ce que tu as fait sans en parler à personne, et quand je te vois, je ne peux pas me sortir le visage de Lavande de l'esprit… »

Hermione tourna à nouveau la tête vers son ex-camarade de chambre et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air triste, n'ayant aucune envie de s'excuser encore platement pour une attaque dont elle n'était finalement pas responsable. Eléa avait fini par la convaincre en lui expliquant que malgré les nombreux morts, elle avait sûrement épargné autant de vies en ayant agi de la sorte. Et après des doutes et des remises en question, la jeune sorcière avait choisi de se rassurer de cette manière en songeant avec effroi au carnage qu'il y aurait certainement eu si Voldemort avait eu l'opportunité d'attaquer directement le château encore rempli de ses pensionnaires.

« Tu ne dis rien ? » continua Parvati sur un ton de reproche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Parvati ? Que je suis désolée ? Désolée de t'avoir conduit à suivre des séances de soutien psychologique ? Désolée pour tous les morts qu'il y a eus et dont vous me tenez encore tous comme l'unique responsable ? Et que crois-tu ? Que je vais bien ? Que je ne repense jamais à ce qui s'est passé ? Que j'arrive à regarder mon meilleur ami dans les yeux sans y voir son regard éteint reflétant le visage de sa petite amie morte pendant l'attaque ? »

Hermione avait au fur et à mesure haussé le ton et respirait à présent rapidement alors que son cœur s'était accéléré dans sa poitrine. Parvati avait fini de nouer ses longs cheveux en une natte serrée et regardait à présent Hermione avec une étrange expression, entre l'amertume et le choc dû aux paroles d'Hermione qui lui apportait de nouveaux éléments lui permettant de comprendre davantage son ancienne amie.

« Ca ne change rien… », murmura à nouveau Parvati, les larmes aux yeux, davantage confuse.

« Non, tu as raison, ça ne change rien. On ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière et retrouver ce qu'on avait avant, et tu veux que je te dise, je ne le souhaite pas. Ne te méprends pas, je regrette autant que toi la mort de nos camarades, mais cette guerre doit cesser. Parce qu'il s'agit bien d'une guerre Parvati. Et elle a avancé, et j'ai bien l'intention de rester forte pour la mener et la finir pour enfin ramener une paix et une sérénité dans notre monde. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas utopiste et encore moins suicidaire. Mais je suis lucide et je ne veux plus me réveiller chaque matin avec la peur au ventre en pensant à Voldemort, et à… Harry. »

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait failli parler d'Harry comme étant son frère, et elle soupira une dernière fois en rangeant ses affaires dans sa trousse.

Parvati baissa les yeux avant de tourner un nouveau regard vers Hermione et quitta finalement la salle de bain en murmurant ces trois mots : « Bonne nuit Hermione… »

Un timide sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière, sourire qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle leva les yeux vers le miroir. Elle recula d'un pas devant la vision de James Potter dans la psyché. Une vision souriante et plutôt heureuse avant que l'image ne se brouille et se mue en un James haineux en la fixant du regard.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre ! » hurla Hermione avant de sortir en courant de la salle de bain et rejoindre son lit sans lequel elle se réfugia en tremblant.

Elle s'endormit longtemps après avec des images dansant dans son esprit dont elle fut incapable de déterminer l'origine, réelles ou imaginaires. Elle était sûre que les images allaient la poursuivre dans ses rêves et elle ne se trompa pas quand elle glissa dans un puits sans fond avec un vertige. Elle rêva de Draco, rêve embrouillé et confus dans lequel le Serpentard lui brandissait avec défi la Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans l'intérieur de son bras gauche. Puis elle vit quelques années plus tard un mariage, le sien, avec Malfoy, avec pour seuls témoins Harry et Voldemort visiblement unis. Les images s'évanouirent et d'autres vinrent instantanément les remplacer. Mais cette fois, elle n'était plus actrice, mais seulement spectatrice. Spectatrice d'une scène dont elle semblait être le catalyseur, malgré elle et malgré une existence visiblement embryonnaire. Eléa était enceinte et elle sut que c'était elle qui se trouvait encore dans le nid chaud, blottie dans le cocon protecteur que constituait l'utérus d'Eléa. Cette dernière pleurait, les mains protectrices posées sur son ventre très arrondi. Puis, l'interlocuteur de sa mère lui apparut et elle sentit, malgré le fait qu'elle dormait, une nausée la saisir violemment. James avait ce même regard haineux qu'elle avait vu quelques heures auparavant et il menaçait Eléa avec un doigt pointé sur elle bien qu'elle n'entendait pas la conversation. Puis, le son fut enclenché et les paroles échangées lui parvinrent alors qu'elle souhaita soudainement quitter la scène dérangeante. Elle voulait autant entendre et voir le film devant ses yeux que s'enfuir et ne pas savoir ce qui s'était visiblement dit. Elle sut en fait qu'elle était contrainte de voir et entendre l'échange, on l'obligeait à assister à ce passé qui était aussi le sien.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça Eléa ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça et faire ça à Lily, ta meilleure amie ? » hurlait James, réellement hors de lui. « Tu m'as piégé ! Je te préviens, Lily n'a pas intérêt à savoir un mot de ça… Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se croise plus pendant un moment, qu'on ne croise plus jamais pour dire vrai… »

« Mais James… », sanglotait Eléa, « c'est aussi ton bébé… »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas responsable de ça ! Je ne veux pas de ce bâtard, tu t'en débarrasses ou tu te débrouilles avec, mais je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler ! »

« C'est une fille… », souffla Eléa en caressant doucement son ventre.

« Je m'en fous Eléa, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Lily va mettre au monde dans moins d'un mois un fils, mon fils, mon héritier légitime et tu te débrouilles avec cette pisseuse ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne veux pas le savoir, ça ne me concerne pas, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce gosse… Fais porter la paternité à Malfoy, un bâtard de plus ou de moins pour lui, ça ne lui fera pas une grande différence… »

James fit un pas dans l'intention de s'en aller mais Eléa le rattrapa par le bras.

« James, attends, écoute-moi s'il te plaît… »

« Non ! »

Il la poussa violemment en arrière et elle tomba sur le sol, cognant sa tête contre la chaise qu'elle avait manquée. Elle grimaça sous la douleur et porta à nouveau une main protectrice pour soutenir son abdomen.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à provoquer une fausse couche ? » siffla James avec son balai brandi dans une main.

« Vas t'en… », pleura Eléa en sentant le sang couler dans son cou.

« Enfin une parole sensée… », sourit de manière sadique James. « Adieu Eléa et je te rappelle que tout ça reste entre ces quatre murs. Si jamais… Enfin tu sais, un accident est parfois vite arrivé », la menaça James avant de sortir sans un dernier regard pour Eléa.

Hermione se réveilla soudainement, se redressant dans son lit avant de tâtonner dans l'obscurité et trouver sa baguette avec laquelle elle alluma une faible lumière. Elle chercha du regard Pattenrond et le chat orange ouvrit un œil en voyant sa maîtresse réveillée, en nage et tremblante. Hermione plia ses genoux qu'elle rapprocha de sa poitrine avant de les enlacer et se mettre à pleurer doucement, se balançant d'avant en arrière suivant un rythme régulier. Ainsi, son père n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Voldemort avait eu raison, il le lui avait dit et venait de lui montrer une scène du passé où elle ne pouvait avoir plus aucun doute sur la cruauté et l'indifférence de James vis-à-vis d'elle. Eléa s'était, bien entendu, gardée de lui raconter tout ça et elle ressentit comme une trahison et un sentiment de rejet alors que l'image de ses parents adoptifs lui revint et qu'elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

* * *

Mercredi 31 octobre 1979, QG de l'Ordre du Phénix

_Elle se réveilla quelques minutes après, tremblante et en prise à une fatigue extrême._

_« J'ai réussi ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander à Rémus qui était resté à ses côtés. _

_« Oui. Il va beaucoup mieux, incroyablement mieux je dirais… » dit-il en se décalant légèrement et la laissant voir Sirius allongé, discutant, un sourire aux lèvres, avec ses amis._

_« Tant mieux, » souffla-t-elle._

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû Eléa, c'était très dangereux, » dit-il sérieusement. « Non seulement ça aurait pu agir de façon inverse, mais tu lui as communiqué ton énergie et tu pratiques la Magie Noire… » _

_« Je ne pratique pas tant que ça Rémus… » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Rémus, Sirius est né dans la Magie Noire, il ne risque pas d'effets secondaires ! Si ça avait été Lily, j'aurais hésité, mais là… »_

_Elle essaya de se lever mais il la retint._

_« Tu es trop faible… Tu devrais boire ça, » dit-il en lui tendant une potion qu'elle avait elle-même fabriquée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle la but d'une traite et se rallongea quelques instants, attendant qu'elle fasse effet. Elle se sentit bien mieux et put enfin se lever et aller au chevet de son ex-amant._

_Il lui tendit une main tout en souriant et la fit asseoir près de lui. Il la remercia mais la réprimanda aussi pour la dangerosité de son acte. _

_Leurs amis décidèrent de les laisser un moment seuls et s'éclipsèrent, prétextant en bafouillant un coup de téléphone à passer._

_« Ils sont toujours aussi nuls en excuses ! » s'étonna Eléa._

_« Oui, certaines choses ne changent pas… »_

_Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, repensant furtivement aux menaces de Lucius. Il mit un bras autour d'elle et elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, à présent exempte de toute blessure._

_« Tu m'as sauvé la vie Eléa, jamais je ne l'oublierai… »_

_« Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi… »_

_« Je te le revaudrai, je te jure qu'un jour, je sauverai la tienne, » dit-il sérieusement._

_Elle faillit lui répondre que c'était impossible, que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus depuis longtemps, mais elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas avouer._

_« Tu ne portes pas ta croix ? » interrogea-t-il alors qu'il en connaissait trop bien la réponse._

_Elle se releva et s'assit pour le regarder en face._

_« Je n'ai pas le droit Sirius, » dit-elle tristement. « Lucius sait ce qui s'est passé entre nous et je n'ai pas le droit de la mettre. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave, » la consola-t-il en essuyant une larme de son pouce. Il déposa un baiser avant de la regarder dans les yeux._

_« ça aussi je ne peux plus, je lui ai promis Sirius, ou il te tuera… Il y est presque arrivé aujourd'hui… » _

_Il soupira avant de reprendre. « Je l'ai dit à Audrey. »_

_« Quoi ? » Elle avait levé vers lui un regard étonné._

_« Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher Eléa… On ne peut pas dire qu'elle l'ait bien pris… Nous sommes un peu en froid. »_

_« Elle doit me haïr…. Par Merlin, je regrette tant… »_

_« C'est vrai, tu regrettes ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil._

_« Euh non, je ne regrette pas, tu as été fantastique, » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire coquin, « ce que je regrette, ce sont les conséquences… »_

_Ils restèrent un instant enlacés puis lorsque Sirius s'endormit, Eléa fit le tour de ses autres malades. Elle vit Pomfresh discuter avec son père, elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence et elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'il la regarda. Il alla finalement la rejoindre et la remercia du bon travail qu'elle avait fait, malgré les risques qu'elle avait pris. Il lui en reparlerait plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait remise et Eléa appréhendait d'avance les questions qu'il lui poserait sur ce rituel de partage. Il lui proposa ensuite de rentrer chez elle se reposer, ce qu'elle accepta, sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus._

_Mais elle ne resta pas chez elle. N'ayant aucune nouvelle de Lucius, elle décida de transplaner vers Little Hangleton où elle espérait le trouver en bonne santé. _

_Elle arriva dans le salon quelque peu essoufflée et trouva Rodolphus et son frère assis dans un canapé, discutant sérieusement. Rodolphus se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort._

_« je suis si contente que tu n'aies rien, » chuchota-t-elle. « Tout le monde va bien ? »_

_« oui, il n'y a eu que des blessés légers de notre côté, » la rassura-t-il._

_« Où est Lucius ? » s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander._

_« Il se repose dans une des chambres à l'étage, il doit t'attendre, » lui sourit-il._

_Elle acquiesça et monta les escaliers avec difficultés compte tenu de sa fatigue. Elle arriva dans le corridor et se demanda dans quelle chambre pouvait se trouver son amant. Elle longea le couloir, se concentrant et s'arrêta avec un sourire devant la quatrième porte à gauche. Elle entra doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller mais elle le vit près de la fenêtre, observant le lever du soleil. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit la cigarette qu'il avait à sa main droite pour tirer quelques bouffées, puis l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui capturer ses lèvres._

_Elle recula d'un pas en voyant son bras gauche en écharpe._

_« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »_

_« Non, chaton, ça ira, » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Black sait se battre apparemment… » Elle le regarda avec appréhension. « Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« En vie, » répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

_« J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il mourrait de ses blessures, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton mielleux._

_« C'était sous-estimer Pomfresh apparemment, » répondit-elle sur le même ton._

_« Pomfresh ? Vraiment ? » l'interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil. Il la détailla avec un regard froid avant de continuer. « Je l'ai touché aux poumons et à une artère, il aurait dû mourir, Eléa. Pomfresh, aussi bonne qu'elle puisse être, n'a pas pu le sauver. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » soupira-t-elle._

_« Que vu ton état physique, Eléa, je crois que tu l'as aidé plus que de raison ! » cracha-t-il._

_« Oui. Si tu veux tout savoir Lucius, j'ai fait un rituel de partage pour le sauver ! Ça te va comme réponse ? Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser mourir ! » s'énerva-t-elle._

_Il lui tournait à présent le dos et elle voyait qu'il était en colère._

_« Lucius, je t'ai juré qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre lui et moi, mais je n'ai pas pu le voir mourir… »_

_« Si tu ressuscites tous les morts de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'en connais un qui ne sera pas d'accord… » marmonna-t-il._

_« Il n'est pas question d'Ordre du Phénix ou de guerre ici, c'était une vengeance personnelle Lucius. »_

_« Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais perdre une telle occasion ? »_

_« Non, bien sûr que non, » rit-elle faussement. « je te connais trop. »_

_Elle s'assit sur le lit, une main sur sa tempe droite qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et dégagea ses longs cheveux bruns avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains et de lui masser l'endroit de la douleur. Elle gémit de soulagement et le remercia d'un baiser. Il la regarda dans les yeux._

_« Tu l'aurais fait pour moi ? Je veux dire le rituel ? » _

_Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas Lucius, je donnerai ma vie pour toi… »_

_Il eut une étincelle dans les yeux de son amant et Eléa crut y déceler quelques larmes que bien sûr elle ne verrait pas, il l'embrassa longuement avant de s'allonger avec elle. _

_Ils s'endormirent paisiblement alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient à caresser leurs visages, tournant la page de cette soirée d'Halloween._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, samedi 2 novembre 1997_

Une nuit terrible, peu de sommeil, beaucoup de questions restées sans réponse, une amertume, une tristesse, un dégoût, et à présent des cernes et des yeux gonflés et rougis. Hermione soupira et descendit dans la salle commune tout en enfilant un pull blanc à manches longues.

« Hermy ! » s'exclama Harry en la voyant, « tu tombes bien, on va faire un tour dans le parc et essayer le nouveau… euh, zut je sais plus comment il a appelé ça, enfin le nouveau truc magique de Ron qui avait vraiment l'air sympa et amusant », sourit Harry en enfilant son manteau. « Tu viens ? »

« Non… Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal dormi et il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry en abandonnant son sourire et sa bonne humeur en remarquant enfin la mine de sa sœur.

« Rien. »

« Hermy », gronda Harry en s'approchant d'elle. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche… C'est encore à cause de Malfoy ? »

« Oui », mentit à moitié Hermione en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« C'est normal que tu aies un peu de mal, il va te falloir un peu de temps, mais ne te rends pas malade pour autant à cause de cette andouille ! »

Hermione acquiesça en esquissant un timide sourire à Harry avant de le regarder, hésitante.

« Harry… Est-ce que tu penses que James aurait été capable de me rejeter au point d'être violent avec Eléa ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils avec un air perdu. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te suis pas là… Quel est le rapport avec Malfoy ? »

« Aucun… J'ai fait un rêve et… c'était pas réjouissant, je me demande juste si James n'aurait pas finalement nié mon existence, et ça aurait été compréhensible, vis-à-vis de ta mère, de toi, de son mariage et tout ça… »

« Tu as fait un cauchemar, hein ? Je suis désolé Hermy… », la consola Harry en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était un cauchemar Harry… Ca avait l'air si réel… »

« Je ne peux pas te dire Hermy… », répondit Harry avec un air compatissant. « Il est très probable que les choses aient été tendues entre James et Eléa, mais il faut que tu en parles avec Eléa de ça, elle saura te dire elle… Tu sais, des fois, j'aimerais aussi lui poser un tas de questions, être rassuré sur mes parents, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse et je ne veux pas entendre des choses que je ne suis pas prêt à entendre. J'ai aussi tellement de mal à regarder ta mère sans voir mes parents et surtout ma mère, et je t'avoue que si ma mère a été malheureuse à cause d'Eléa, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner… Je suis partagé et confus vis-à-vis de toi. C'était la guerre Hermione tu sais, tu as été confiée assez vite et quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, tout le monde a forcément dû souffrir… Mais moi, je t'aime, ça tu peux en être sûre, jamais plus je ne te rejetterai, tu es ma sœur, ma meilleure amie et je t'aime. »

Elle leva des yeux embués de larmes qu'elle plongea dans le regard vert d'Harry et quand il l'embrassa doucement sur la tête, elle ferma les yeux desquels s'échappèrent quelques larmes silencieuses.

« Merci Harry, je t'aime aussi », dit-elle avec un sourire plus marqué.

« Wow ! » retentit soudainement la voix de Dean Thomas derrière eux. « Qui l'eut cru… Potter et Granger ! Enfin après toutes ces années ! devrais-je plutôt dire… Voici donc la raison officieuse de ta rupture avec Malfoy, Hermione ! Et toi Harry, tu l'as dit à Ginny ou pas encore ! A moins que tu aies peur de la réaction de Ron et honnêtement je comprends ta position délicate… Quelle bande vous faites ! » se mit à rire Dean. « Bon courage les gars, sincèrement ! » termina Dean en quittant la salle commune tout en riant à gorge déployée.

« Hey, attends ! » réagit enfin Hermione avant d'être arrêtée par Harry.

« Laisse tomber Hermy… »

« Mais enfin Harry, il croit que tous les deux, nous sommes… enfin, tu l'as entendu ! C'est insensé, c'est une méprise, il va raconter des choses fausses et stupides ! »

« Je m'en fous, et tu devrais aussi… Dean Thomas n'est qu'un crétin. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors les remarques stupides qu'il peut sortir te concernant dans l'unique but de t'ennuyer et te faire souffrir. Nous, on sait ce qu'il en est, tous les cinq, et même Malfoy, alors honnêtement ce que peut penser ou dire Dean Thomas, je m'en contrefous », termina Harry, déterminé.

« Tu as certainement raison, et puis j'ai d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes que ça en fait. »

« Bon, tu viens jouer ? » demanda à nouveau Harry, plein d'entrain.

« Non, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Dumbledore… »

« Ok ! On se retrouve pour le déjeuner alors ! Ou avant si tu as fini, tu nous rejoins dehors. »

« Ca marche… », se força à sourire Hermione avec une autre idée en tête.

Harry lui retourna son sourire et regarda à droite et à gauche avant de lui donner un dernier baiser sur le front et sortir de la salle commune.

* * *

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… mais c'est vraiment important, et j'avais besoin de vous voir », commença Hermione d'un air timide.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie Hermione, tu ne me déranges jamais tu sais », lui répondit Dumbledore avec le regard pétillant mais légèrement voilé en remarquant la mine fatiguée de sa petite fille. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« J'aimerais aller voir Eléa, maintenant… », déclara Hermione et elle vit le visage de son grand-père se fermer soudainement alors qu'il la pria de poursuivre. « Je viens vous demander la permission d'aller voir Eléa au manoir aujourd'hui parce qu'il faut vraiment que je la vois et que je lui parle, c'est important… »

« Accorder des privilèges spéciaux à un membre de la famille n'est pas une pratique que je cautionne Hermione… »

« Je vous en prie, je ne le dirais à personne, juste une heure, ou même une demi-heure ! » le supplia Hermione.

« Je crains devoir être obligé de te dire non », trancha Dumbledore. « Tu peux toujours lui envoyer un hibou tu sais. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, je veux la voir… »

« Je suis désolé Hermione mais je dois refuser. Mais je peux peut-être t'aider, qu'est-ce que tu as de si urgent à dire à Eléa ? »

Hermione baissa la tête et resta silencieuse tout en maudissant intérieurement son grand-père.

« Je vois, ça ne doit donc pas être une question de vie ou de mort et une lettre sera largement suffisante il me semble… »

« Ok, ça ne fait rien de toute manière… », marmonna Hermione en se levant et se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Hermione », l'arrêta Dumbledore et elle se retourna pour lui faire face avec un visage fermé. « Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, le Professeur McGonagall est là également, et tu sais que tu peux compter sur Pompom et sa discrétion… Il me semble également que tu as des amis sincères ici et un frère à ton écoute. Toute communication avec Eléa n'est pas rompue, je te répète que tu peux lui écrire et échanger avec elle autant de lettres que tu le souhaites. Tous les élèves sont soumis au même règlement à l'école tu sais, je ne fais pas ça contre toi, les relations avec les parents sont limitées pour tout le monde mais pas interdites pour autant. Tu as cette chance supplémentaire de pouvoir voir Eléa aux réunions de l'Ordre, ne l'oublie pas. Et la réunion prévue pour vendredi prochain ne me paraît pas être une attente insurmontable pour voir Eléa. »

Hermione acquiesça et descendit sans un mot pour son grand-père qui la regarda partir avec le front légèrement plissé dû à une inquiétude légitime.

Hermione fulmina en descendant jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle se posa lourdement sur le banc de sa Maison et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner en ruminant et pestant contre Dumbledore, James Potter, Voldemort, Draco et même Eléa finalement. Eléa. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle la voit, c'était viscéral. Elle finit d'avaler son croissant, son jus d'orange et son lait comme si le petit déjeuner avait un temps limité sur la table et elle sortit d'un pas décidé en regardant devant elle, ne remarquant même pas Draco qui la suivit du regard tout en soutenant sa tête d'une main avec un visage éteint.

Elle sortit sur le parvis du château et se rapprocha du chemin menant au lac. Elle aperçut ses amis en train de jouer à un jeu ressemblant à du croquet moldu et elle se dirigea vers l'allée de l'autre côté du château pour descendre jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard sans être vue par eux. Elle n'eut aucun mal à sortir de l'enceinte protectrice du château qu'elle regarda finalement avec une pointe d'hésitation. Elle haussa les épaules et rangea sa baguette dans son jean avant de transplaner jusqu'à Little Hangleton sans aucun autre remord.

Le manoir était silencieux. Hermione se sentie soudainement coupable d'être ici par un moyen en plus interdit. Elle fut incapable de compter le nombre de règles qu'elle avait brisées en transplanant sans permis jusqu'à l'antre du Mal. Elle constata avec étonnement que le grand salon était vide et elle sursauta quand elle vit Voldemort fumant une longue cigarette, assis dans un large fauteuil dans la pénombre, près de la cheminée. Il venait de prendre son apparence séductrice pour qu'elle soutienne son regard turquoise qu'elle distingua clairement dans l'ombre. Elle ne distinguait en fait que cela de la créature, son regard turquoise qui semblait illuminer toute la large pièce. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent et elle le sentit s'introduire en elle. Elle souhaita tout à coup avoir commencé les cours pratiques d'occlumancie et porta une main à ses tempes alors qu'elle sentit une douleur lancinante. Il eut un rictus qu'elle ne vit pas et la douleur la quitta aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« Eléa est certainement enfermée dans son petit salon préféré… », déclara finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Mais fais bien attention à ce qu'elle te dit concernant ton père, tu comprendras aisément qu'elle n'ait peut-être pas intérêt à tout te divulguer si elle veut garder ton affection et ta confiance. »

« Ma mère ne m'a jamais menti », répondit Hermione, les dents serrées.

« Transplaner sans permis est un grave délit, Hermione », lança Voldemort avec un large sourire séducteur et moqueur qu'elle put, lui, voir.

Elle laissa le propriétaire des lieux dans son coin de méditation et monta rapidement au premier étage en se dirigeant directement vers le petit salon. La porte verrouillée, elle frappa doucement et Eléa vint lui ouvrir avec un regard interrogateur et quelque peu surpris.

« Hermione, comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici ? » demanda Eléa, perplexe.

« J'ai transplané… »

« Quoi ! Tu n'as pas le permis et je suppose que ton grand-père n'est pas au courant ! Il va être furax Hermione et je te préviens que- »

« Maman », l'interrompit Hermione en se mettant soudainement à pleurer. « Draco et moi, on a rompu, c'est fini… »

Eléa écarquilla grands les yeux et fit finalement un pas pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Elle la conduisit jusqu'au canapé et la fit asseoir, la consolant en attendant qu'elle se calme, avant de la questionner. Hermione s'employa à raconter à sa mère le Halloween le plus pourri qu'elle ait vécu dans sa courte vie et Eléa fut sincèrement désolée pour elle, ne comprenant pourtant pas tout dans le récit décousu et troublé d'Hermione. Elle se garda de lui poser des questions qui pourraient la faire pleurer à nouveau et elles restèrent quelques minutes assises et enfoncées dans le canapé, silencieuses et en train de méditer à tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Hermione laissa vagabonder son esprit et se tourna finalement vers Eléa qui était en train de regarder le mur en face d'elle comme s'il était soudainement devenu fascinant.

« Maman… Tu ne m'as pas réellement parlé de James… Et je me demandais comment il avait réagi en apprenant que tu étais enceinte de moi et qu'il allait être doublement père puisque Lily était aussi enceinte d'Harry… »

Eléa tourna un regard surpris et confus vers Hermione.

« Mais il n'a jamais su pour toi chérie… Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais enceinte de lui… »

« Oh… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et eut tout à coup un sérieux doute sur l'affirmation de sa mère alors que tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis la mort de ses parents adoptifs lui revenaient comme un boomerang en plein visage.

_« Eléa était dangereuse, dangereuse pour les autres, dangereuse pour elle-même. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher sa passion destructrice, la manière dont elle s'est détruite elle-même et je ne voulais pas qu'elle te détruise… Eléa est telle qu'on a pu te la décrire, et même pire. Elle est séductrice et manipulatrice, Hermione… »_

Ces mots de Dumbledore il y a quelques mois lui revinrent et elle ferma les yeux alors qu'une nausée s'empara d'elle en repensant à son face à face avec Voldemort d'il y a quelques instants.

« Je… je vais y aller, je vais rentrer… », déclara Hermione en se levant soudainement.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne pour expliquer à ton grand-père le fait que tu as dû contrevenir à au moins trente six règlements de Poudlard ? » demanda Eléa avec une petite grimace.

« Non, ça va aller, je me débrouillerai… », répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Comment comptes-tu rentrer ? Il est hors de question que tu transplanes à nouveau sans permis Hermione, c'est trop dangereux », affirma Eléa sur un ton maternaliste.

« Et comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement ! » rétorqua Hermione, agacée.

« Un autre ton s'il te plaît Hermione », l'avertit Eléa qui s'était à son tour levée. « Tu rentres par poudre de cheminette, je vais ouvrir ma cheminée. »

« Et atterrir directement dans le bureau de grand-père, fabuleux… », souffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Eléa esquissa un sourire discret en entendant sa fille appeler Dumbledore « grand-père » mais elle ne releva pas, persuadée qu'Hermione avait dit ça sans s'en rendre compte.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas lui échapper si facilement ! Plus vite tu l'auras confronté, mieux ce sera, crois-moi », déclara Eléa tout en poussant Hermione par les épaules jusqu'à sa chambre alors que la jeune sorcière traînait des pieds.

Elle lui donna une pleine poignée de poudre dans une main et l'embrassa avant de lui adresser un petit sourire réconfortant en lui rappelant qu'elles se voyaient dans moins d'une semaine. Hermione ne lui retourna pas son sourire et s'échappa dans la cheminée avec un regard meurtrier tandis qu'elle prononça, presque en criant, le nom de l'école dans laquelle elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle soupira avec une mine désabusée et résignée en voyant son grand-père les bras croisés sur sa poitrine qui l'attendait debout à côté d'un fauteuil.

« Si tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, Hermione », déclara d'un ton las Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant à la mezzanine.

Elle le suivit en traînant les pieds avec une moue boudeuse et s'arrêta un instant à côté de Fumseck qu'elle caressa doucement.

« Hermione ! » rua Dumbledore d'en haut faisant sursauter la jeune sorcière qui se hâta de monter pour le rejoindre.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui dise deux fois et s'assit sur la chaise face à lui en essayant de se tasser dans l'espoir de se faire oublier.

« Je ne te cacherai pas que je suis extrêmement déçu, Hermione », commença le vieux sorcier en secouant la tête d'un air fâché.

« Je suis désolée… », souffla Hermione d'une petite voix et elle l'était réellement en pensant à l'inutilité de la manœuvre.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte combien il était dangereux de transplaner sans permis ? Au-delà des risques que tu as pris, ce délit est passible de peines non négligeables Hermione. Je ne signalerai pas cette infraction, tu serais interdite de passer le permis pendant au moins cinq ans et l'Ordre a besoin que tu puisses transplaner… », déclara Dumbledore et Hermione leva la tête vers le directeur avec un espoir quand au fait qu'il minimiserait peut-être ses erreurs accumulées en moins d'une heure. « Tu mérites néanmoins d'être sanctionnée, je vais devoir te punir, Hermione », ajouta-t-il et elle baissa à nouveau la tête, décidant finalement qu'elle se moquait d'être collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ses préoccupations étaient toutes autres et elle avait en tête un questionnement trop prégnant pour se soucier de quelques heures de détention. Elle fut soudainement tentée de demander au vieux sorcier s'il savait quelque chose sur James vu qu'il s'était occupé d'elle juste après sa naissance mais elle renonça en voyant le regard plus qu'en colère de son grand-père.

« J'ai déjà vu avec le Professeur Snape et compte tenu du fait que tu as quelques lacunes en Potions, tu verras avec lui pour qu'il t'organise deux semaines de détention pendant lesquelles il te fera travailler. Il t'attend dans son bureau à 15h. »

« D'accord. Je peux y aller ? » demanda finalement Hermione.

« Hermione, tu réalises vraiment que tu as brisé les règles les plus élémentaires de cette école en te montrant si inconsciente ? »

« Oui, et je suis désolée », répéta Hermione sur le même ton éteint.

Dumbledore soupira en scrutant le visage de sa petite-fille et une tristesse s'empara de lui quand il réalisa qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien pour en être arrivée à de telles extrémités.

« J'espère au moins que le fait d'avoir vu Eléa t'a aidée. Est-ce que tu veux me parler de ce qui te préoccupe Hermione ? »

« Non… Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Je cherche juste à t'aider et à apaiser ta peine et tes tourments dans la mesure de mes possibilités… », insista le directeur avec une petite voix moins fâchée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » éclata soudainement Hermione en se remettant à pleurer. « J'ai rompu avec Draco ! Voilà, vous êtes content ! Je suppose que les histoires d'amour foireuses d'une adolescente de dix sept ans vous sont indifférentes et ne méritent pas toutes ces contraventions au règlement entier de Poudlard ! »

Hermione sanglotait à présent doucement sur sa chaise, tentant désespérément d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir.

« Ne crois pas ça Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé de l'apprendre et profondément peiné de voir combien cette situation te rend malheureuse… »

« Est-ce que je peux y aller ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le directeur acquiesça tristement et regarda partir sa petite-fille avec un profond sentiment de gâchis face aux tourments de l'adolescence conduisant à faire des choses insensées.

Hermione remonta presque en courant jusqu'à sa salle commune et la Grosse Dame du portrait se montra compatissante face à la tristesse de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle entendit Ron et Harry en train de se chamailler comme à leur habitude quand ils jouaient aux échecs pendant un trop long laps de temps et au lieu de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre, elle s'approcha d'eux avec une mine dévastée.

« Mione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda Ron qui l'avait aperçue en premier.

Harry se tourna à son tour et se leva d'un bond pour aller la prendre dans ses bras et la conduire vers un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Elle s'employa à raconter à ses deux amis ses récentes péripéties tout en sanglotant encore et toujours.

« Deux semaines ! Avec Snape ? Mais à quoi il pense Dumbledore ! La mort Mione ! Je te plains sincèrement ! » s'exclama Ron, halluciné.

« Je m'en fous… », déclara d'une faible voix Hermione.

« Tu as parlé de James à Eléa ? » lui demanda Harry.

« James ? Quel rapport avec Malfoy ? » demanda à son tour Ron, largué.

« Aucun rapport Ron », répondit Hermione, « et non, Harry », mentit Hermione en se levant. « Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure au déjeuner. »

Mais Hermione ne fit pas son apparition dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle s'endormit dans sa chambre et rattrapa quelque peu le sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas eu durant la nuit d'avant. A 15h, elle descendit jusqu'aux sous-sols de Poudlard et elle croisa Draco, se demandant sérieusement si le destin, et son synchronisme dans les évènements, n'était pas en train de se jouer d'elle. Ils s'ignorèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour la voir frapper et entrer dans le bureau de son directeur de Maison.

Snape était assis à son bureau, une pile de copies à corriger devant lui, et elle se demanda s'il lui arrivait de faire autre chose que ce travail fastidieux à longueur de journée. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle obéit d'un air détaché en attendant qu'il parle.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire la morale, Miss Granger, je suppose que le Directeur s'est chargé de vous communiquer sa profonde déception quand au comportement indigne et incompréhensible d'une des meilleures, sinon la meilleure, élèves de l'école… »

Elle acquiesça légèrement et il leva un sourcil en voyant sa mine éteinte.

« Ce comportement est aussi bien fâcheux pour notre organisation… Il était dangereux, inconsidéré et finalement périlleux. Un agent double se doit d'avoir une conduite irréprochable Miss Granger. Bien évidemment, vos missions ne sont pas conséquentes pour le moment et votre jeune âge vous empêche de mesurer la portée de vos actions mais la prochaine fois, avant d'agir de la sorte, pensez à la responsabilité que vous endossez quand vous faites quelque chose, responsabilité qui comprend aussi bien votre frère, votre mère, que l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Miss… »

Elle réalisa enfin qu'il était en train de la traiter en adulte et elle sentit à nouveau ses yeux s'embuer de larmes en songeant aux risques qu'elle avait pris et combien elle avait été imprudente et égoïste en désobéissant de la sorte à son grand-père.

« Pas de pleurs Miss… Il faut être forte quand on travaille sans filet et qu'on agit comme vous en haute voltige ! Juste entre nous, mais vraiment entre nous, ce que vous avez fait me conforte dans la décision de l'Ordre, vous ferez bien une excellente agent double au sein de l'Organisation et je serai un des premiers à le rappeler en cas de doute émis un jour sur vos performances et compétences… »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant la remarque de son professeur, et ses paroles lui évitèrent de craquer à nouveau.

« Lundi, 18h, faites en sorte de connaître les chapitres 12 à 15… », termina-t-il en lui désignant finalement la porte. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Merci Professeur », déclara-t-elle avec un timide sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Hors de ma vue ! » rua Snape. « Et ouvrez votre manuel en sortant d'ici, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps les deux semaines à venir ! »

Quand elle fut sortie de son bureau, Snape ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en pensant combien Hermione ressemblait de plus en plus à Eléa.

* * *

Poudlard, vendredi 2 novembre 1979

_Eléa était assise sur un fauteuil moelleux, près de la cheminée. On lui avait fait porter du thé et des cookies, mais son estomac noué ne voulait rien avaler._

_Depuis son retour en France, elle appréhendait chaque discussion avec son père, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il découvre ses secrets, mais elle avait peur aussi qu'il veuille la voir en tant que membre de l'Ordre ou en tant que maîtresse de Lucius plutôt que de la recevoir comme sa fille._

_Elle attendait patiemment, entourée des portraits indiscrets qui murmuraient des choses à son sujet, elle se tourna vers eux en murmurant méchamment un « chuuuuut ! » et elle sursauta lorsque son père arriva enfin. _

_Il s'assit en face d'elle et croqua dans un cookie avec un faible sourire._

_« Alors Eléa, comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Bien, ça va bien papa… »_

_« Tu dois te douter de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Plus ou moins, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre._

_Il prit un air plus grave et but une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre la parole._

_« Eléa, le rituel que tu as fait pour sauver Sirius était très puissant et dangereux. Tu aurais pu y perdre ta vie. »_

_« Je sais, » soupira-t-elle. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je l'ai sauvé, il est en vie, c'est le principal non ? »_

_« Non, » lâcha-t-il. Elle fonça les sourcils et essaya de prendre la parole mais il leva la main, pour l'en empêcher et il reprit : « je sais que tu l'as fait parce que c'était Sirius, tu ne l'aurais pas fait pour un autre membre. Parce que ce rituel demande une magie avancée et des études dans la Magie Noire pour le réaliser. Parce qu'en agissant de la sorte, tu as transmis ton énergie à Sirius, ta magie, et je sais qu'elle n'est pas pure. » _

_« Sirius est un Black, il connaît la Magie Noire, il l'a déjà dans le sang, il n'y avait pas de risque ! »_

_« Au contraire, » coupa-t-il. « Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre ma fille ! » Il s'était levé et avait le visage fermé. « Sirius a eu des effets secondaires, il a été malade. » Eléa écarquilla les yeux. « Il va mieux, mais cela me laisse penser que tu pratiques toujours autant la Magie Noire et cela m'inquiète. »_

_« Oui, je pratique, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Je ne peux pas cesser de pratiquer. »_

_« Tu ne veux pas ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Sais-tu ce que c'est d'être en manque ? » s'emporta-t-elle._

_« Le fait que je ne pratique pas, ne veut pas dire que je ne connais pas, Eléa. Crois-moi, je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de la Magie Noire et il est hors de question que tu utilises la Magie Noire à l'Ordre, en mission où même pour sauver quelqu'un ! »_

_« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je le laisse mourir ? »_

_« J'aime Sirius, je le considère comme un fils Eléa, mais la nature a ses droits et nous sommes en guerre, il y aura des morts, c'est inévitable. »_

_« Qui te parle de nature ? Tu sais qui l'a mis dans cet état ? C'est Lucius qui a essayé de le tuer et ce n'était pas pour la guerre, tu le sais très bien ! » Elle s'était levée à son tour et argumentait l'index visant son père._

_« Qui t'a appris ce rituel ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, déstabilisant Eléa._

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » bafouilla-t-elle._

_« Réponds, » ordonna-t-il._

_« Marius. »_

_« Marius de Lioncourt ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil._

_« Oui. C'est un ami de Lucius et lorsque je suis arrivée en France, il m'attendait. Lucius lui avait parlé de moi et Marius a pris soin de moi pendant mon séjour. »_

_« Un Mangemort et pas des moindres… » murmura-t-il._

_« Oui. Mais il a respecté ma décision. Ecoute, il m'a aidée, quand je suis arrivée en France, je maîtrisais mal mes pouvoirs et il a été mon mentor… » Dumbledore était resté silencieux mais son regard s'était assombri. « Je ferai attention papa, je te promets de ne pas utiliser la Magie Noire à l'Ordre… »_

_Elle s'était tue et observait son père faire les cents pas._

_« Bien. Je te contacterai pour une nouvelle réunion bientôt, en attendant reste attentive aux dires de Lucius et tiens-moi au courant. »_

_« D'accord. »_

_Il se dirigea vers la porte pour la faire sortir et alors qu'elle passa le pas, elle se retourna pour lui dire combien elle était désolée, mais le regard du directeur avait changé. Ce n'était pas son père qu'elle avait devant elle, c'était un chef de guerre et elle se demanda avec un pincement au cœur, si un jour il la reconsidèrerait comme sa fille._

_

* * *

_

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 7 novembre 1997_

Tout était déjà si sombre… Et pourtant, l'obscurité enveloppant le petit hameau capturait en même temps Eléa qui se contentait d'une simple bougie en essayant d'apprendre une sombre formule permettant de tromper… De la Magie Noire. Pour tromper quoi exactement ? Elle ne savait plus trop alors qu'elle s'imprégnait mécaniquement des formules écrites en grec ainsi que des images en relief jalonnant son vieux grimoire. Elle avait tellement ingurgité de Magie Noire aujourd'hui qu'elle était passée en mode automate, ne faisant plus vraiment attention à ce qu'elle avalait. Dangereux. Surtout à une demi-heure d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix… Elle eut soudainement un sursaut de lucidité et referma d'un geste brusque son conducteur, arrêtant dans le même temps le processus fleuve de passage de pouvoir et d'énergie. Sa respiration fut coupée l'espace de quelques secondes du fait de l'interruption de la connexion et elle suffoqua en portant une main à son cou. Elle sentit le sang quitter son visage et elle sut qu'elle devait être blanche comme un linge. Les couleurs lui revinrent progressivement, son sang se fluidifia et sa respiration reprit son rythme de croisière, l'autorisant à se lever pour reprendre le cours de sa vie qui s'était interrompue pendant deux heures. Elle gagna sa chambre, puis la salle de bain dans laquelle Lucius était en train de prendre une longue douche. Elle fit couler de l'eau fraîche dans le lavabo qu'elle s'appliqua sur le visage et prit une longue inspiration avant de constater avec satisfaction que ses yeux n'étaient pas dilatés et que rien n'attestait de ses récentes activités.

« Tu me rejoins, amour ? » l'interpella Lucius de derrière les vitres embuées de la cabine de douche.

« Non, je ne peux pas chéri, il faut que j'y aille, » répondit Eléa à contrecœur.

Lucius sortit de sa douche, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, en lançant un regard interrogateur à sa compagne.

« Tu vas encore à l'Ordre des moins que rien ? »

« Oui, et ne commence pas Lucius s'il te plaît… » soupira Eléa.

« C'est juste que tu vas me manquer mon cœur… » ronronna Lucius qui s'efforça de se calmer en prenant Eléa dans ses bras.

Eléa sourit contre son torse en ayant subitement une folle envie de profiter du corps humide de son amant. Elle se reprit en s'écartant de lui et détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent dans son dos. Lucius écarta quelques mèches qui masquaient son magnifique regard et l'attira à nouveau contre lui avant de capturer ses lèvres et glisser une langue joueuse dans sa bouche. Eléa ne put faire autrement que répondre à son baiser et elle fit courir ses mains dans son dos musclé. La serviette tomba aux pieds de Lucius et quand il la colla davantage contre lui, elle sentit son érection contre son abdomen. Elle se recula en insistant, ayant du mal à se dégager de l'emprise d'un Lucius affamé et elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté comme pour s'excuser.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Lucius… Je ne peux pas me planter une fois de plus, j'ai déjà pas mal merdé la dernière fois. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais on se voit samedi chéri, » dit-elle avec un large sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça Eléa ! » râla Lucius en désignant son bas ventre.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en occuper seul ? »

Il lui retourna un regard halluciné comme si elle venait de lui proposer de s'allier avec son père et elle faillit éclater de rire.

« Vas-t'en alors… » souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.

« Je ne peux pas regarder ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard amusé et tout à coup intéressé.

Son regard fut cette fois-ci plus brillant et voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air si pressée que ça de s'en aller, il insista.

« Aide-moi Eléa… » la supplia-t-il presque.

« Cinq minutes alors ! » répondit-elle en se mettant rapidement à genoux devant son amant qui anticipa ses gestes, glissant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, jeudi 7 novembre 1997_

Hermione poussa la porte de la cuisine et scruta les placards à la recherche d'un en-cas pour calmer son estomac capricieux. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant une boîte de cookies mais se renfrogna en se rappelant qu'elle était en colère contre Eléa et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler aujourd'hui et la confronter sur leur passé. Elle prit les gâteaux et croisa dans le couloir Tonks qui lui en vola un avec un sourire amical avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle entendit Maugrey Fol Œil rugir contre la jeune Auror, et elle secoua la tête en remontant au rez-de-chaussée.

« Mione ! » l'interpella Ron et elle sursauta en levant les yeux au ciel.

« La discrétion n'est pas ton fort Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que le Professeur Maugrey t'emmènera de sitôt en mission ! » rit-elle devant le regard éberlué du rouquin.

« Qui a dit que j'avais envie d'aller en mission de toute manière ! » rétorqua Ron d'un air vexé. « Tu as vu Harry ? »

« Il est monté dans sa chambre déposer quelques affaires je crois, » répondit Hermione en croquant dans un deuxième cookie.

« Je peux en avoir un ? » demanda-t-il en salivant.

Elle lui tendit le paquet et prit congé de son ami qui la remercia la bouche pleine. Elle regarda d'un air absent les rideaux couvrant les portraits de la famille Black avant d'examiner pour la énième fois l'arbre généalogique de la riche famille de sang pur.

« Cette famille est vraiment décimée à présent… » déclara une voix qu'elle reconnut et elle hésita à répondre. « Bonsoir chérie. »

Elle tourna un regard froid vers sa mère avant de lui répondre poliment mais brièvement :

« Bonsoir. »

« Tu vas bien ? » continua Eléa avec un sourire.

« On fait aller… »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais été punie… Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon hibou, chérie ? »

« J'ai oublié… La semaine a été chargée… » répondit Hermione toujours aussi froidement.

« Bonsoir Eléa ! »

« Oh, bonsoir papa… »

« La réunion va pouvoir débuter, » déclara Dumbledore avec un regard pétillant.

Hermione haussa légèrement les épaules et se dirigea vers les escaliers sous le regard perplexe d'Eléa qui fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit Hermione finalement… » insista Eléa, restant volontairement vague en suivant sa fille, son père à ses côtés.

« Tu demanderas à ton meilleur ami… » rétorqua la jeune sorcière en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre Harry et Ron.

Eléa ne quitta pas des yeux Hermione alors qu'elles s'assirent autour de la table ovale. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude d'Hermione mais elle mit cette mauvaise humeur sur le compte des hormones et des tourments de l'adolescence. Elle haussa les épaules en faisant une légère moue avant de réaliser avec un petit sourire qu'elle était assise entre Rémus et Severus. Elle étala ses mains devant elle, admirant sa bague et cherchant de toute évidence à ce que ses voisins la remarquent. Elle toucha son but alors que Lupin prit la parole.

« Jolie bague ! » déclara-t-il sincèrement avec un franc sourire.

« Merci ! C'est Lucius qui me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire, » répondit Eléa alors que Snape leva un sourcil en observant du coin de l'œil le bijou en question.

« Elle est très belle, Eléa, » ajouta Rémus alors que Snape devina sans mal qu'il était en train de prendre sur lui pour ne pas dire du mal de Malfoy. Aussi gentil que pouvait l'être Lupin, il lui arrivait fréquemment, et de plus en plus, de dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. En ce sens, il avait changé par rapport à ses jeunes années, mais dans certains cas, il est parfois impossible de se retenir et garder un sourire plaqué en toutes circonstances.

« Et toi Sev', comment tu la trouves ? » lui demanda Eléa en lui mettant sous le nez sa bague.

« Elle est très bien… » se contenta de répondre le Professeur de Potions de manière laconique.

« Je me doutais que tu aurais dit ça… » soupira Eléa en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je dise d'autre ? Tu veux une remarque désagréable sur Lucius ? » rétorqua Snape, agacé.

« Non, ça va aller… » marmonna Eléa qui se renfrogna et Snape fut pris de remords pour lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. « Je te rappelle que Lucius était ton meilleur ami il fut un temps… Malgré ce que tu as fait, il a toujours de l'estime pour toi, même si la rancœur est présente. Il ne montre pas ce qu'il ressent mais je peux t'assurer qu'il a une considération certaine pour toi… »

Snape allait rétorquer mais il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à ça. Une fierté se dégagea des paroles d'Eléa qui résonnaient dans son esprit et d'anciens sentiments refirent surface. Ressentait-il lui aussi de l'estime et de la considération pour son ancien ami ? Certainement… Il se mit à souhaiter un instant que Lucius soit parmi eux, qu'il ait changé d'avis, de camp et comprenne finalement le véritable combat et l'enjeu de cette guerre. Mais il savait Lucius trop fier et trop fidèle, et surtout trop avide de pouvoir et supériorité. Jamais il n'aurait accepté d'être en bas de l'échelle au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme lui-même l'avait été un temps, il y a longtemps, quand il devait encore faire ses preuves. Il devait se l'avouer, son ami lui manquait.

Leurs bavardages furent interrompus par Dumbledore qui ouvrit la réunion avec, comme à son habitude, un bref rappel de l'activité du Ministère. Maugrey Fol Œil prit le relais pour rendre compte des activités des Aurors et Tonks bafouilla sur ses dernières missions devant le regard navré de son supérieur. Le Directeur dirigea enfin son regard vers Hermione et l'invita à raconter à l'assemblée ses découvertes au sein du Manoir de Little Hangleton sur les divers contrats et l'alignement des planètes entr'aperçus. Eléa fut ensuite interrogée sur ces questions mais ne put fournir que des réponses vagues et elle avoua qu'elle assistait de moins en moins aux réunions organisées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et plus du tout à celles privées de Voldemort et Lucius. Elle promit à l'Ordre d'essayer de faire parler insidieusement Lucius mais Dumbledore confirma ses craintes sur le fait qu'ils se méfiaient d'elle et de ses fréquentes sorties à Grimmauld Place. Ils décidèrent alors ensemble d'informations mineures et de certaines autres, erronées, à fournir à Voldemort et Lucius au sujet de leurs desseins pour essayer de gagner à nouveau leur confiance.

Quand ils abordèrent finalement le sujet sensible à la fin de la réunion, Eléa se tassa sur sa chaise, essayant de dissimuler son embarras.

« Nous en arrivons enfin au point qui revient chaque année en cette période sensible, Halloween… » commença Dumbledore sur un ton fatigué. « Nous savons tous qu'Halloween est une date phare pour les Mangemorts et propices aux massacres de Moldus, et ceci à travers le monde. Le rapport rendu cette année par l'Observatoire de Protection des Moldus est encore assez édifiant… Je vous ferais grâce de l'énonciation des massacres perpétrés, mais je m'arrêterais tout de même sur l'Angleterre… et plus particulièrement notre région. Vous trouverez de toute façon les évènements dans la copie du rapport que je joindrai en annexe du compte rendu de notre réunion. Ce qui est troublant cette année, c'est l'absence de Marque des Ténèbres… »

« Mais, » l'interrompit Shacklebolt, « rien n'est relaté concernant l'année dernière… »

« Pas dans la région, non… Eléa, que s'est-il passé pour Halloween l'année dernière du côté de Voldemort ? » lui demanda Dumbledore.

Eléa leva la tête avec un air perdu.

« Le… Halloween, l'année dernière… » bafouilla-t-elle en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. « Ca ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on était sortis d'Azkaban, je ne me souviens plus bien, je crois qu'il n'y a rien eu de prévu… »

« Et ces enfants Moldus morts de maladie au courant du mois de novembre ? » souleva McGonagall.

Eléa rougit légèrement en baissant la tête et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, effectivement, je me souviens… Il avait décidé de marquer son retour et surtout le nôtre en frappant de cette manière… » déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu as participé ? » demanda soudainement Rémus se surprenant à lui poser cette question.

Eléa ne répondit pas et garda la tête baissée alors des soupirs dans l'assistance s'étaient fait entendre.

« Réponds ! » s'exclama tout à coup Hermione et Eléa leva les yeux vers sa fille avec un air surpris, croisant son regard dur.

« Oui, j'ai participé… J'étais obligée, je ne voulais pas, mais- »

« Cessez de vous justifier toujours en disant que ce n'était pas votre faute ! » éclata à son tour Emmeline Vance. « On a tous le choix ! Vous aviez le choix de vous rapprocher d'Albus, vous ne l'avez pas fait ! » l'accusa-t-elle.

« Qu'en est-il de cette année ? » demanda Snape, recadrant la discussion.

« Aucun massacre sur Londres et ses environs de recensé, » répondit Dumbledore. « Trois adolescents ont cependant disparu cette nuit-là. Ils n'ont toujours pas été retrouvés. Ils étaient quatre en fait, seule la jeune fille les accompagnant s'est pour le moment manifestée… Malheureusement, elle est hospitalisée, en état de choc et de catatonie, elle ne parle pas et reste prostrée. Impossible d'en savoir plus pour le moment. »

« Eléa ? » l'interrogea Arthur Weasley.

« Je ne suis au courant de rien, je ne sais pas, » mentit-elle avec un nouvel aplomb qui la surprit elle-même. « Lucius et moi sommes restés au Manoir. »

Dumbledore, Snape et Rémus lui jetèrent un regard en biais, visiblement peu convaincus et complètement suspicieux. Harry avait suivi l'échange en silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir la haine féroce, qu'il ressentait envers Eléa, bouillir dans ses veines.

« Eléa, j'espère que tu es consciente du doute que nous avons dans ta parole… » déclara Dumbledore comme pour lui laisser une dernière chance d'avouer l'inavouable.

« Oui, surtout quand on connaît votre penchant vers la Magie Noire et votre goût des massacres bien orchestrés… » ajouta amèrement Maugrey.

« Magie Noire ? Massacres ? » hallucina Hermione qui réalisa soudainement que beaucoup paraissaient être au courant de choses qu'elle ignorait sur sa mère.

Ron, Ginny et Neville paraissaient aussi perdus qu'elle alors qu'Harry ne fut finalement pas plus surpris que cela.

Eléa se tourna vers Dumbledore comme pour implorer son aide mais il secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

« Tu as dit que tu avais tué par le passé, mais qu'à présent… » La voix d'Hermione s'était brisée. « Tu ne m'as jamais caché faire partie des Mangemorts, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas les et Le quitter, mais tu as bien caché ton jeu depuis tous ces mois ! » éclata-t-elle enfin, des larmes de rage dans les yeux. « La Magie Noire ! C'est donc ça que tu fais depuis cet été, cet air de zombie que tu as à chaque fois que tu t'enfermes dans ce foutu salon ! Je le savais en fait, c'est logique…» ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Hermione, écoute… » tenta Eléa, bientôt interrompue par une Hermione tremblante.

« Non, toi écoute ! Tu sais que dans l'histoire des Moldus, il y a un type qui s'appelait Hitler et qui a exterminé des populations entières sous une prétendue pureté de merde ! En quoi les sorciers, et en particulier ceux de sang pur, sont-ils plus purs ? Pour toi, Harry n'est pas pur ? Tu insinuerais que les Moldus sont _sales_ ? »

« Ils ne sont pas comme nous, » répondit Eléa.

« Et en quoi ? » insista Hermione, à présent hors d'elle.

« Je suis désolée Hermione, mais je ne vois aucune pureté chez les Moldus ! » s'exclama finalement Eléa et l'assemblée semblait avoir retenu son souffle.

« Formidable… » déclara Hermione avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Si je vous suis bien, » intervint Harry, « je suis donc sale moi aussi… Et en quoi suis-je différent de votre Maître ? Je suis comme lui, un sang mêlé… »

Eléa écarquilla grands les yeux et Hermione eut un petit rire incontrôlable.

« Tu l'ignorais ! » se moqua-t-elle. « Et oui, ton Maître tout puissant n'est même pas un sang pur ! Une mère sorcière et un père Moldu ! Surprise ! Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ! »

Eléa paraissait déstabilisée et elle était de toute évidence en train de réfléchir.

« Il serait peut-être bien de clôturer cette réunion… » osa Rémus pendant un court silence.

« Il serait bien aussi que tu choisisses ton camp, Eléa ! » s'exclama Hermione criant presque et Eléa eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'Hermione venait de l'appeler par son prénom. « Magie Noire, Mangemort, Ordre du Phénix, il faut choisir ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à jouer sur tous les tableaux ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ? Je suis là, non ! » s'enflamma Eléa.

« Tu es là, oui, et ailleurs en même temps… Je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi idiote, et comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle… J'ai pourtant passé un été avec vous, j'en ai vu des choses, je crois que je ne voulais pas réellement voir en fait… »

« Tu crois que c'est si simple, et que vingt ans de vie et seize années passées à Azkaban s'effacent d'un coup de baguette magique ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu partages toujours ses idées ! Enfin, je savais que… » Hermione balaya l'air d'un geste de la main comme un signe de renoncement et hocha la tête avec un air dégoûté.

« Tu savais tout ça, Hermione. Ne fais pas tout à coup cet air surpris et outré ! Je ne comprends pas ta réaction ! En fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis si bizarrement depuis quelques jours… »

« Tu devrais peut-être te poser les bonnes questions alors, et te regarder dans un miroir avant de me mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux… »

« Développe… » la pria Eléa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas ici, non… C'est… privé… Mais disons que la Magie Noire et toutes les autres réjouissances font partie de mes surprises et des infos à ajouter sur la pile de celles qui me font agir de cette manière vis-à-vis de toi. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas… »

« Très bien ! » s'exclama Hermione qui était prête à se lever, « tu l'auras voulu ! Harry, je suis désolée… » s'excusa la jeune sorcière en se tournant brièvement vers son frère. « James Potter, l'homme qui est censé être mon père… Tu m'as menti, au moins par omission, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il n'a jamais voulu de moi ! Mon vrai père m'a rejetée ! »

« Hermione, non, attends, » tenta Eléa mais cette fois-ci Hermione s'était levée.

« Je ne veux pas attendre, je ne veux plus t'entendre, et surtout plus tes mensonges… Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais voulu ne jamais te connaître en fait, ne jamais savoir que tu étais ma mère. Je ne te veux pas comme mère ! Je n'ai qu'une seule mère et désolée pour toi, elle était Moldue, et elle est morte, par ta faute ! » cria Hermione alors que les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

Harry s'était levé à son tour alors que tout le reste de l'assemblée était comme figé après avoir suivi la discussion houleuse entre les deux sorcières. Même le Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, il savait qu'un tel échange était inévitable et qu'il surviendrait un jour. Seulement, il n'aurait pas pensé que le contexte serait la salle de réunion de Grimmauld Place, parmi des témoins malgré eux qui auraient de toute évidence souhaité être ailleurs ces dix dernières minutes.

« Je me barre… » souffla finalement Hermione, ne voulant plus regarder Eléa et elle sortit rapidement de la salle, suivie de près par Harry qui s'élança sur ses talons.

Tous les regards revinrent vers Eléa qui semblait avoir pris un coup de massue et le comparatif reflétait parfaitement son air abattu et blessé.

« Excusez-moi… » bafouilla-t-elle en se levant et sortant à son tour de la salle, une main sur son cœur.

Elle remonta au rez-de-chaussée, passa devant Hermione et Harry, qui se trouvaient dans le hall, sans les regarder, et courut au premier étage s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Harry avait pris Hermione dans ses bras qui sanglotait bruyamment contre sa poitrine, incapable de s'arrêter et déversant toute la peine qu'elle avait, sa déception et son sentiment d'abandon qui venait de refaire surface.

« Shhh, » tenta en vain de la calmer Harry en caressant doucement son dos. « Hermy, je suis désolé, sincèrement… »

« Désolé pour quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle de manière étouffée dans son pull. « Ce n'est pas ta faute… Je la déteste Harry, je la déteste… »

Harry fut tenté de lui donner raison sur ce point précis, mais il préféra tenter d'aborder ce qui le tracassait le plus.

« Non, pour James je veux dire… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hermy, je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Arrête Harry, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, les siens toujours inondés de larmes et elle fut tentée l'espace d'une seconde de lui dire la vérité sur les circonstances de sa conception. Eléa lui avait dit de ne rien dire à Harry, qu'elle s'en chargerait, mais si c'était pour lui mentir à lui après avoir bien rôdé son histoire avec elle, elle pouvait bien se charger elle-même de lui raconter ce qu'elle savait… Puis, elle eut subitement un doute. Et si Eléa lui avait également menti à ce sujet là ? Et si l'histoire de ses origines était tout autre ? Elle se mit soudainement à souhaiter que James soit toujours en vie, pour Harry, pour elle, pour lui demander directement, pour avoir un autre point de vue sur sa naissance… Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, elle n'était à présent plus sûre de rien et elle serra à nouveau Harry contre elle, fermant les yeux.

« Rentrons Harry s'il te plaît… »

Harry acquiesça et ils rentrèrent à Poudlard par poudre de cheminette.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, restés dans la salle de réunion après la sortie précipitée des deux jeunes femmes, s'étaient regardés avec des airs interloqués. Personne n'avait osé faire un commentaire bien que Ginny avait froncé les sourcils en voyant sa mère murmurer quelque chose à son père avec un air entendu. Le Professeur Dumbledore leva la séance après avoir donné ses dernières recommandations et les membres quittèrent progressivement la maison. Snape croisa le regard de Rémus un bref instant et une conversation silencieuse sembla passer entre les deux hommes. Rémus hocha la tête et Snape se chargea, avec le Professeur McGonagall et Hagrid, de ramener les élèves à Poudlard. Depuis l'entrée du Grand Salon, Tonks observa Maugrey, Dumbledore et Lupin en grande conversation et elle transplana avec son supérieur et le Directeur de Poudlard jusqu'au Ministère.

Rémus soupira en écoutant le silence qui était revenu dans la grande maison quasi déserte. Il monta lentement au premier étage et marcha d'un pas fatigué dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre d'Eléa et frapper doucement. Elle ne répondit pas et il ne fut pas surpris. Il hésita à entrer tout de même en songeant qu'elle avait peut-être verrouillé la porte avec un sort. Il soupira une fois de plus et tenta d'entrer malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas été invité. Elle n'avait pas verrouillé la porte et il prit ce fait pour un bon point dans son intrusion forcée. Eléa était debout près de la fenêtre, le dos tourné, et il se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de pleurer. Il eut sa réponse quand elle se retourna et elle sécha rapidement ses yeux rougis avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger, et elle baissa la tête d'un air abattu.

« Vas t'en… » souffla-t-elle si doucement qu'il l'entendit à peine.

« Eléa, écoute, il faut que tu comprennes que- »

« Je ne lui ai pas menti ! » le coupa-t-elle soudainement en relevant la tête. « J'ai peut-être fait des choses terribles dans ma vie que j'ai essayé de cacher, à Hermione, à l'Ordre, je l'avoue, mais je ne lui ai jamais menti sur son père ! James n'a jamais su Rémus ! Comment aurait-il pu la rejeter alors qu'il n'était au courant de rien ! Est-ce que tu es au courant de quelque chose toi ? Est-ce qu'après sa naissance, il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignorerais ? James t'a-t-il parlé à l'époque ? »

« Non, enfin, à ma connaissance, il ne s'est rien passé Eléa… Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que James ait été au courant de quoi que ce soit, ou alors il ne m'a rien dit… Il n'aurait rien dit à personne en fait dans cette hypothèse, même pas à Lily, surtout pas à Lily devrais-je dire. Il me semble qu'à l'époque Sirius avait interrogé ton père sur le devenir du bébé. Il ne lui a évidemment rien dit, tu connais ton père… mais il lui avait assuré que le bébé était en sécurité, » répondit Rémus avec un faible sourire se voulant réconfortant.

Eléa acquiesça et elle fit un pas vers Lupin alors que ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

« Elle me déteste… » murmura-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

« Elle est surtout perdue, Eléa… » tenta Rémus pour minimiser les choses.

« Je ne savais pas que le Maître, que Voldemort, » se reprit-elle, « était un sang mêlé… Je suis perdue aussi… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trompée… Je me sens si stupide, je ne voyais qu'à travers les yeux de Lucius, et toutes leurs belles paroles… Je te jure que je suis restée au Manoir pour Halloween, je n'ai tué personne Rémus, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu me crois… » pleura-t-elle doucement.

Les rides au milieu du front de Rémus se creusèrent d'un air soucieux alors qu'elle pouvait sentir son hésitation.

« Je te le jure Rémus, sur la vie d'Hermione, je n'ai tué personne ce soir-là… Je ne veux plus tuer personne, je veux que tout ça finisse pour de bon, je veux qu'on Le tue… J'aime Hermione, je ne veux pas la perdre… »

Quand il vit qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer de plus belle, quand il comprit son désespoir et la sincérité dans sa voix et dans ses sentiments pour sa fille, il combla l'espace entre eux et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et la calmer.

Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacés, aucune parole ne fut ajoutée, juste des sourires réconfortants et des promesses silencieuses. Il la laissa, alors que la journée de ce jeudi était en train de se terminer, pour rentrer à Poudlard.

* * *

Londres, mardi 6 novembre 1979

_La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser le passage à Lucius. Il avait passé quelques journées éprouvantes au Ministère et ses cernes sous ses yeux attestaient de son manque de sommeil._

_Il posa son manteau sur la table en verre puis regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. L'appartement était enfumé et une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air. Tout à coup inquiet, il appela sa maîtresse et fut attiré par ses sanglots dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers elle et ne sut s'il fallait rire ou rester sérieux._

_Eléa était assise par terre, la tête appuyée contre un placard. Le four était ouvert et de la fumée s'échappait d'un plat dans lequel avait cuit, ou plutôt brûlé, ce qui ressemblait à un gigot d'agneau. La cuisine était en chantier, des ingrédients étaient éparpillés sur les plans de travail et Eléa pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé amour ? » demanda-t-il doucement._

_« Je… voulais… préparer… un repas… » articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « J'ai tout raté ! » Elle fondit à présent en larmes et Lucius dut retenir un fou rire pour ne pas vexer sa compagne._

_Il la prit dans ses bras quelques minutes et la conduisit finalement sur le canapé où il la berça en attendant qu'elle se calme._

_« Ce n'est rien amour, c'est juste un repas… »_

_« Non ! Ce n'est pas juste un repas, je… je voulais préparer un vrai repas, pas un que j'aurais fait apparaître de ma baguette ! » Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau de ses yeux déjà rougis. « Je ne suis même pas capable de cuisiner, j'aurais fait une mauvaise épouse… Tu as bien fait de ne pas m'épouser… » pleura-t-elle._

_Lucius resta sans voix un instant, regardant sa maîtresse pleurer et se demanda s'il n'avait pas atterri dans une autre dimension._

_« Chaton, ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons… »_

_« Je ne suis capable de faire que des putains de cookies Lucius ! Au moins Narcissa sait cuisiner correctement ! »_

_« Tu ne crois pas que notre enfant sera heureux d'avoir des cookies au goûter ? »_

_Eléa leva des yeux tristes vers lui. « Si, » murmura-t-elle._

_« Tu vois… et puis j'adore tes cookies, ils sont délicieux. »_

_Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se reculer et de la regarder, intrigué. _

_« Qui t'a dit que Narcissa cuisinait bien ? »_

_Le regard d'Eléa s'assombrit. « bmelatix, » marmonna-t-elle._

_« Pardon ? A voix haute s'il te plaît… »_

_« Bellatrix, » soupira Eléa._

_« Depuis quand tu écoutes cette peste ? » la réprimanda-t-il. « Eléa, oui Narcissa sait cuisiner, mais nous avons des elfes de maison qui le font à sa place… Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Narcissa bis, je te veux toi Eléa, avec des défauts, et tes qualités… et elles sont nombreuses… » ajouta-t-il avec un regard coquin._

_Il glissa une main joueuse sous son t-shirt et lui caressa les seins tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle le repoussa avec douceur pour ne pas le vexer._

_« Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour Lucius… » _

_« Ah… » Il leva un sourcil. « C'est nouveau… »_

_« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on fait toujours l'amour… » dit-elle d'une voix lasse._

_« C'est pas faux ! » s'exclama James. « Ils sont hallucinants, tu aurais dû voir ma tête quand j'ai dû expliquer à Dumbledore qu'à chaque fois qu'il a des coupures dans les rapports et dans les enregistrements, c'est que sa fille s'envoie en l'air avec Malfoy… »_

_Lily et Sirius pouffèrent de rire en imaginant la scène puis Sirius eut un sourire triste. _

_« Eléa a des réactions bizarres en ce moment… Vous croyez qu'elle est enceinte ? » demanda Sirius._

_« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Lily, pensive. « C'est possible, ou alors elle déprime… »_

_« Ce qu'elle vit n'est pas évident, il faut l'avouer, » ajouta James sous le regard surpris de Lily._

_« Tu as confiance en elle James ? » s'étonna Lily._

_« Pas totalement… » avoua-t-il. « Mais je pense que je devrais… »_

_« Enfin, amour, notre relation a toujours été très passionnée… Tu te souviens de notre premier rendez-vous « officiel » ? »_

_« Oui. » Elle rit de bon cœur. « Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu McGonagall aussi en colère ! »_

_« Je l'étais aussi, du moins très frustré ! »_

_« Tu m'étonnes ! La nuit qu'on a passée ensuite était… »_

_« Intense… »_

_« C'est le mot, » sourit-elle. « Tu crois que McGonagall l'a dit à mon père ? »_

_« Ton père était toujours au courant de tout amour, je crois qu'il était au courant oui, il me regardait bizarrement ensuite. »_

_« Ah bon ? »_

_James posa sa plume sur son parchemin, comme hypnotisé parce qu'il venait d'entendre._

_« Par Merlin, de quoi ils parlent ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas possible, on doit mal comprendre, » dit Lily en secouant la tête._

_« On est trois à entendre la même chose Lily ! » s'exclama Sirius._

_« écoutons, on sera fixés… » proposa James._

_« Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas être bavards, » soupira Lily tout en reposant ses jumelles._

_Eléa était à califourchon sur Lucius et faisait jouer sa langue entre ses lèvres, bougeant lascivement ses hanches, elle sursauta soudain au cri du phénix qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard._

_« Putain ! Je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès ! » s'emporta Lucius._

_« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi chéri ! » rit Eléa._

_« C'est la deuxième fois ! » dit-il, outré._

_Elle apporta un cookie à Fumseck qu'elle émietta dans une assiette et s'approcha de son amant._

_« Arrête de bouder, » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. « Quand il sera parti, je vais grimper sur toi et je te ferai l'amour toute la nuit. » _

_Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent d'une lueur perverse et il s'enfonça dans le canapé tout en observant le postérieur de sa compagne qui s'était retournée pour détacher le parchemin de la patte de Fumseck._

_Elle lut la lettre tout en caressant machinalement le phénix et prit une plume pour répondre._

_« Mon père veut me voir demain soir, c'est bon, tu n'avais rien prévu ? »_

_Lucius comprit à son regard qu'il s'agissait de l'Ordre du Phénix et acquiesça. _

_« Tu vois beaucoup ton père en ce moment… Il se souvient enfin qu'il a une fille ? »_

_« Lucius, je t'en prie ce n'est pas le moment ! »_

_« Entre Poudlard et l'Ordre du Phénix, il trouve le temps de te voir… ça tient du miracle, » insista-t-il avec sa voix mielleuse._

_« Arrête Lucius, s'il te plaît… » souffla-t-elle._

_Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, la vérité était pourtant devant elle. Eléa n'avait jamais autant vu son père, mais contrairement aux apparences, elle ne passait pas du temps avec lui, ce n'était que des réunions, des gardes, rien de familial. Elle avait pourtant rêvé d'avoir enfin un père mais son appartenance secrète aux Mangemorts avait tiré un trait sur ce rêve et elle s'était faite à l'idée._

_Depuis son entrée à l'Ordre, tous ses rêves et ses espoirs passés refaisaient surface avec cette fois la certitude qu'ils n'étaient que pure utopie et cela lui faisait mal, la fragilisait. Elle était obligée de cacher tout cela et de travailler sur la Magie Noire pour que le Maître soit satisfait, pour qu'elle oublie ses sentiments mais les mots qu'employait Lucius à cet instant lui transpercèrent le cœur._

_Il vit son trouble et la prit dans ses bras en s'excusant pour son indélicatesse. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, se perdant dans son parfum puis y déposa des baisers, elle se leva ensuite et le conduisit dans la chambre._

_« Je comprendrais si tu n'étais pas d'humeur, amour, » murmura-t-il._

_« Je t'ai fait une promesse, » dit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur tout en enlevant son haut, dévoilant sa poitrine, « et puis j'ai besoin de tendresse…. » ajouta-t-elle tout en passant les mains sur le torse de son amant._

_« Dans ce cas tu tiendras ta promesse un autre jour, ce soir c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi… »_

_Il l'embrassa tendrement et la fit s'allonger pendant qu'il se déshabillait puis il la rejoignit pour la réconforter comme il savait le faire._

_Lily, Sirius et James étaient assis dans un silence pesant, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Sirius se leva et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, essayant de trouver les mots qui lui manquaient. _

_« Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? » s'emporta-t-il._

_« Calme-toi Sirius, elle ne pouvait peut-être pas le dire ! Tu te rends compte ce que cela signifie d'être la fille de Dumbledore ? La pression ? Le danger ? »_

_« Nous étions ses meilleurs amis… Du moins toi, Rémus et moi… »_

_« Pas tout le temps, Sirius, sois honnête, il y a toujours eu plus ou moins des tensions, des suspicions… » remarqua James._

_« Ecoutez… » les interrompit Lily, « le mieux, c'est de prendre rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, il pourra nous dire quoi faire et nous expliquer… Je ne peux pas mettre ça dans un rapport qui sera lu par plusieurs personnes, c'est trop important. » _

_Elle saisit un parchemin et expliqua à Dumbledore ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et lui demandant une rencontre. Fumseck apporta une réponse quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il voulait les rencontrer immédiatement et une relève allait bientôt arriver. Ils ne devaient, comme ils s'en doutaient, en parler à personne, même pas à Peter._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, ce dernier arriva et les releva seul, étant donné l'heure tardive. Il ne posa pas de questions sur les circonstances d'alertes, sachant qu'il serait mis au courant seulement si Dumbledore le voulait. Les autres transplanèrent rapidement vers le quartier général, pour ensuite prendre une cheminée vers le bureau de Dumbledore qui les attendait._

_

* * *

_

_Jeudi 7 novembre 1997, 23h30_

Severus soupira longuement et se frotta ses yeux fatigués en refermant son grimoire d'un geste sec. Il se leva de son bureau en étendant ses muscles tendus et courbaturés, et il rejoignit son canapé en cuir noir sur lequel il se laissa tomber lourdement. Il repensa à la réunion et aux échanges difficiles d'une mère et sa fille, et regretta presque de ne pas être intervenu pour calmer le jeu alors qu'il aurait eu quelques éléments à fournir à Hermione pour essayer de calmer sa furie. Il raviva d'un coup de baguette magique le feu dans la cheminée et poussa une exclamation de surprise en y découvrant la tête d'Eléa.

« Sev… » commença-t-elle d'une petite voix plaintive. « Je ne me sens pas très bien… »

_Comme c'est étonnant_…, songea-t-il en se frottant la courbe de son nez en fermant les yeux. Il préféra ne pas polémiquer et soupira avant de l'interroger.

« Tu es malade ? » demanda-t-il tout de même d'un air concerné en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Après tout, elle pouvait être _réellement_ malade.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois… Je me sens vraiment mal. Tu ne veux pas venir ? »

« J'arrive, » déclara-t-il en se levant. « Reste au chaud en attendant. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en songeant à quelques potions qu'il pourrait peut-être emmener pour la soulager mais vu qu'il ignorait exactement de quoi elle souffrait, il haussa les épaules et fut en quelques secondes dans l'entrée de la maison de Grimmauld Place. Il monta les marches conduisant au premier étage d'un pas rapide, finalement inquiet par le silence régnant dans la maison quasi déserte. Il s'apprêtait à frapper quand Eléa lui ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre. Les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules nues, habillée d'une chemise de nuit noire longue en soie et dentelle qui ne cachait rien de ses formes féminines, elle avait un visage fermé qu'il distinguait à peine compte tenu de la luminosité presque inexistante, à part quelques bougies allumées près du lit. Elle l'invita à entrer en silence et il marcha jusqu'au centre de la chambre avant de se mettre à soupirer.

« Je t'avais dit de rester au chaud Eléa… Si tu as attrapé froid, ce n'est pas en te promenant les fesses à l'air que tu vas aller mieux… » la réprimanda-t-il en scrutant la pièce, et il sentit une odeur d'encens aigre-douce lui parvenir et qui n'était pas désagréable du tout.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui et il se retourna enfin. Son visage inquiet et concerné se mua en une expression indescriptible, hésitant entre la colère, la fatigue et la lassitude tandis qu'il pinçait les lèvres avec un air finalement blasé. Eléa, le dos contre la porte de sa chambre, arborait un sourire de triomphe et un regard coquin et étincelant empli de fourberie.

« Super… » lâcha-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège facile comme un débutant.

Il la rejoignit en trois pas et la saisit par le bras dans l'intention de l'écarter quand elle protesta.

« Non, attends Sev, je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Eléa, » l'avertit-il exténué tandis qu'il sentait son sang qui commençait à battre contre ses tempes.

« Je t'ai menti c'est vrai, je ne suis pas malade, mais je ne veux pas rester seule après ce qui s'est passé, essaie de comprendre… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda-t-il bien qu'il savait la question inutile puisqu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse. « Jouer aux échecs ? » ajouta-t-il s'efforçant de garder son sourire narquois pour lui pour ne pas l'encourager.

Pour toute réponse, elle le plaqua contre la porte et se pressa contre lui, glissant simultanément une main dans son pantalon et sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis dans sa bouche. Il la dégagea doucement en la saisissant par les épaules.

« Je suis fatigué Eléa… », souffla-t-il en réajustant son pantalon qu'elle avait commencé à dégrafer.

« J'ai un lit ! » répondit-elle gesticulant en désignant le grand lit aux allures asiatiques. « Je vais m'occuper de toi, tu n'auras rien à faire, reste s'il te plaît… » le supplia-t-elle avec un regard de chat battu, les lèvres boudeuses et tremblotantes.

Il soupira à nouveau et elle prit son hésitation manifeste pour un signe encourageant.

« Si Lucius est au courant de ça, je suis mort tu sais… »

« Il ne le saura pas ! Et tu crois qu'il se gêne lui de son côté ! » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air fâché. « J'ai bien vu comment il regarde au manoir cette blondasse venue d'Europe de l'Est avec des jambes interminables ! »

« Lucius n'aime pas les blondes… » fit remarquer Severus en levant un sourcil surpris.

« Toi non plus si je me souviens bien… » dit-elle en le prenant par la main et en le conduisant doucement vers le lit sur lequel elle le fit asseoir.

Elle lui fit enlever sa robe de sorcier, puis déboutonna sa chemise dont elle le débarrassa et elle remarqua qu'il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il était fatigué.

« Allonge-toi Sev, je vais te faire un massage. »

Il s'exécuta sans se le faire dire deux fois et elle grimpa sur ses fesses à califourchon, remontant sa chemise de nuit jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Son regard s'assombrit en voyant les trop nombreuses cicatrices dans son dos pâle, mais elle secoua la tête en se ressaisissant et attrapa les huiles essentielles sur sa table de nuit. Elle en fit couler un peu au creux de sa main et elle se frotta les mains quelques secondes avant de commencer par lui masser les épaules doucement. Il était vraiment très contracté, c'était incontestable, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles durs sous ses doigts et elle s'employa activement à essayer de le détendre tant que possible. Elle descendit ses mains à plat dans son dos, passant ses pouces le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle esquissa un sourire quand elle l'entendit pousser un grognement de satisfaction, soupirant d'aise alors qu'elle sentait qu'il se décontractait petit à petit. Elle alterna divers mouvements circulaires doux et des pressions de ses doigts plus précises, et elle stoppa ses caresses avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

« C'était bon ? » demanda-t-elle finalement se penchant pour lui murmurer au creux de son oreille.

« Divin… » répondit-il tandis qu'elle se dégageait de lui afin qu'il se retourne, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

Ses traits paraissaient plus détendus et sereins, et il lui adressa un faible sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de grimper à nouveau sur lui. Il lui prit une de ses mains et déposa un léger baiser dans l'intérieur de son poignet, puis il glissa ses mains le long de ses cuisses et remonta progressivement vers le cœur de son intimité levant un sourcil significatif quand il atteignit sa toison et qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte. Elle se pencha vers lui, ses deux mains sur son torse, et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, mais elle se recula d'une manière joueuse quand il voulut l'embrasser. Il réagit plus vite qu'elle et attrapa ses deux poignets, lui faisant perdre son point d'appui et elle bascula en avant, lui permettant un accès direct à ses lèvres qu'il captura férocement. Il lâcha ses poignets afin d'enfouir ses mains dans ses longs cheveux tandis qu'ils approfondirent le baiser, jouant avec leurs langues à celui qui dominerait l'autre. Eléa abandonna la lutte quand elle sentit une de ses mains quitter ses cheveux pour aller exercer une pression sur son clitoris. Elle se mit à gémir dans sa bouche et elle sentit avec agacement son sourire victorieux tandis qu'elle décida de se redresser.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas jouer ? » l'interrogea-t-elle le regard neutre.

Il leva les mains dans un geste de renoncement avant de laisser tomber ses bras en croix sur le lit avec un sourire en coin.

Elle descendit légèrement et commença à dégrafer à nouveau son pantalon, et il souleva son bassin afin de l'aider à se débarrasser des vêtements qui lui restaient et qui entravaient ses mouvements. Elle fronça les sourcils devant son érection pas franchement évidente et même plutôt molle et entreprit de régler ce problème technique en se saisissant de sa verge dans sa petite main alors qu'il la regardait avec un air amusé. Il ferma les yeux quand elle prit son sexe, qui se durcissait, dans sa bouche et ce fut au tour d'Eléa de sourire tout en passant sa langue sur son gland, recueillant le liquide de son excitation grandissante. Quand elle avala entièrement, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, sa verge à présent fièrement dressée, il étouffa un grognement en agrippant les draps et en serrant les dents. Elle lécha ses testicules tout en caressant toujours son sexe d'une main et il l'avertit avec un regard embué qu'elle ferait bien de ralentir si elle voulait profiter un peu plus de lui. En guise d'interlude, elle remonta lentement et lécha un petit moment le contour de son nombril, un de ses mamelons durcis, puis son cou qu'elle mordilla avant de finalement s'empaler sur lui doucement. Un soupir s'échappa de leurs lèvres en même temps et elle s'immobilisa en fermant les yeux, savourant le fait d'être enfin prise. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et aperçut son regard satisfait, et alors qu'elle commença à remuer doucement les hanches, il glissa à nouveau ses mains sur son corps, d'abord le long de ses fines hanches, puis sur sa poitrine qui bougeait en même temps qu'elle. Elle enleva sa chemise de nuit sans cesser ses vas et vient sous ses yeux admiratifs. Ses mouvements étaient lascifs, lents et précis mais passionnés et profonds. Elle sentit sans même accélérer la cadence et rien qu'avec la profondeur de la pénétration un orgasme vaginal la transporter, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant doucement tandis que sa respiration s'était accélérée.

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de prendre ton temps dis-moi, » fit-il remarquer au bout d'un moment. « Je n'ai malheureusement pas toute la nuit pour jouer Eléa… »

« Va te faire foutre… » souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

Il se redressa soudainement et leva un sourcil, l'enserrant fortement de ses bras puissants.

« Je suis hétéro chérie… et la seule personne qui est en train de se faire foutre en ce moment, c'est toi, » dit-il passant ses mains sous ses fesses et inversant les positions tandis qu'il se retrouva sur elle.

Il se retira brièvement avant de la pénétrer à nouveau d'un coup de reins violent et elle grogna en lui jetant un de ses regards les plus vicieux. Il s'employa à lui lécher et lui mordiller le cou afin d'y laisser un suçon mémorable et quand elle écarta davantage les cuisses, outrageusement et de manière provocatrice, voulant avoir l'illusion de maîtriser encore quelque chose en saisissant ses fesses de ses deux mains, il stoppa ses mouvements et se redressa, prenant une position assise. Elle protesta en s'apercevant que la pénétration était nettement moins profonde et il s'amusa en saisissant ses cuisses à jouer avec ses nerfs.

« Je croyais que tu voulais prendre ton temps… » la nargua-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

« Sev, s'il te plaît… »

« Quoi ? Dis-le. »

« Plus fort, plus rapide… », souffla-t-elle.

Il accéda à sa requête et s'allongea à nouveau sur elle, l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres, avant de prendre appui sur ses mains et commencer à aller en elle de plus en plus rapidement et violemment. Elle haletait, l'excitant au plus haut point tandis qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Elle leva soudainement les genoux plus haut, emprisonnant son bassin dans ses jambes, et elle se mit à crier quand son pubis rencontra son clitoris et elle jouit plus intensément, se mordant la lèvre en fermant les yeux, alors qu'il se déversa finalement en elle en grognant, les yeux révulsés, avant de s'effondrer sur elle et enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Il sentait les derniers soubresauts incontrôlables quitter son corps à présent complètement détendu alors qu'il bougeait encore légèrement en elle avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et passa ses mains dans son dos trempé, et il s'excusa à mi-voix de l'écraser en se retirant et se dégageant d'elle. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et chercha ses vêtements dans les draps et couvertures en désordre sur le lit.

« Reste s'il te plaît Sev… » murmura-t-elle en retrouvant son boxer qu'elle lui tendit tout en remettant un semblant d'ordre dans son lit.

Il enfila son boxer et sembla hésiter tandis qu'il défroissait d'un geste machinal son pantalon. Il croisa son regard triste et lui adressa un sourire de réconfort alors qu'il la rejoignit sous les draps.

« Merci, » dit-elle lui tendant un oreiller alors qu'elle embrassa le sien de ses bras avec des yeux soudainement fatigués.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il se couchant sur le côté tout en ne lâchant pas son regard.

« Non, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler… Elle me déteste, il n'y a rien à ajouter de plus je crois… Tu me crois toi quand je te dis que je n'ai tué personne le soir d'Halloween ? »

« J'aimerais… Est-ce qu'il ne s'est vraiment rien passé ce soir-là ? Tu es restée au Manoir avec Lucius et c'était une soirée comme les autres au sein de l'organisation des Mangemorts ? »

Elle baissa le regard et il soupira alors qu'il la connaissait trop pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.

« Je te jure que je n'ai tué personne… »

« Raconte-moi Eléa, » insista-t-il en élevant légèrement la voix.

« Non… »

« Montre-moi alors, » suggéra-t-il et les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux alors que des flash-back du passé ressurgirent et qu'elle réalisait combien son amitié et leur complicité lui avaient manqué.

Elle acquiesça doucement et il s'approcha d'elle, collant son front contre le sien tandis qu'ils fermèrent les yeux. Severus sentit les premières images que lui autorisait de voir Eléa lui parvenir alors qu'elle s'endormait et qu'il savait qu'il aurait le reste dans leurs rêves communs.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, vendredi 8 novembre 1997_

« Tu crois qu'il aura oublié ? Sérieusement ? Excuse-moi Harry, mais je te rappelle qu'on parle de Snape et sa menace de la semaine dernière, il la mettra à exécution, crois-moi… Et dire que tout est de la faute des Serpentards, ce ne sont vraiment que des serpents vénéneux… » soupira Hermione en suivant Harry qui commençait à monter au premier étage d'un pas énergique.

Ils atteignirent le premier étage, prenant le couloir menant à la chambre d'Harry d'un pas finalement traînant.

« Tu veux aller dire bonjour à Eléa ? » tenta Harry maladroitement alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer devant la chambre de la mère d'Hermione.

« Pas vraiment, non… Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit… » commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue par Harry qui lui prit la main. « … réveillée… » termina Hermione abasourdie par la vision devant elle.

Severus s'était réveillé à l'aube et il était allé prendre une douche avant de s'habiller rapidement. Eléa dormait toujours paisiblement et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller, alors il était sorti de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, prenant garde à ne pas fermer trop fort la porte. Il se devait d'être discret et prudent aussi, et il avait regardé de chaque côté dans le couloir avant de refermer doucement la porte de la chambre. Quand il avait relevé la tête, s'apprêtant à descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour quitter la maison, il s'était arrêté net en voyant qu'il n'était plus seul et que deux Gryffondors le regardaient avec un air interrogatif et quelque peu choqué. Il étouffa un juron entre ses dents, levant les yeux au ciel et soupira finalement longuement d'un air blasé. Il fut tenté de s'expliquer par un inutile et humiliant « ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » mais il se ravisa en voyant que l'évidence était plus que perceptible. Il fit alors la chose la plus vraisemblable et salvatrice dans une telle situation : il sortit sa baguette et, la pointant vers les deux adolescents, il s'écria : « oubliettes ! » Comprenant en même temps que le sort jaillit de la baguette, Harry esquiva le puissant jet de lumière et poussa Hermione, trop choquée pour bouger, contre le mur.

« Vous pourriez au moins assumer ! » s'écria-t-elle enfin, sidérée par son geste et sa lâcheté.

Réveillée par les cris et le coup contre le mur, Eléa sortit de la chambre, en prenant soin auparavant de se vêtir d'une robe de chambre longue qu'elle noua d'un geste rapide. Quand elle aperçut les protagonistes dans le couloir, elle comprit et faillit éclater de rire mais elle s'efforça de garder son sérieux. Puis, elle enregistra les tensions présentes, se remémora les paroles dures de sa fille de la veille et examina Hermione et Harry, toujours près du mur, Harry devant sa sœur avec un geste protecteur, tandis qu'elle vit le regard furieux de Severus, sa baguette à la main.

« Tu as essayé de jeter un sort aux enfants Severus ! » hallucina-t-elle en lui lançant un regard fâché.

Severus soupira et rangea sa baguette avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux et gêné.

« J'ai une réputation Eléa… » souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

« Tu fais chier Sev ! Tu veux parler de ta réputation de vieux garçon aigri ! Laisse-moi rire ! »

« On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui dois supporter tous les jours ces gosses qui n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est un faux pas de la part de leur professeur pour se moquer sous cape de lui ! » s'énerva à son tour Snape.

Hermione et Harry s'étaient détendus en se jetant un regard navré devant le tableau qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Harry avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'Hermione semblait avoir encore besoin du mur pour la soutenir.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes cette paranoïa agaçante Sev ! Non, toute l'école, tous les professeurs et tous les élèves ne sont pas contre toi ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de renifler et d'étouffer un bruit qui montait dans sa gorge qui hésitait entre un toussotement ou un éclatement de rire moqueur. Snape lui lança un regard mauvais et il désigna les deux Gryffondors d'un geste accusateur sans rien ajouter.

« Ils ne diront rien, » lui assura Eléa et il leva un sourcil incrédule à cette affirmation. Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents et Hermione fut la première à réagir.

« Je m'en fous… Mon professeur de Potions peut bien coucher avec qui il a envie…» dit-elle d'un ton monocorde en levant les yeux au ciel, ne voulant pas regarder sa mère dans les yeux. Les trois pairs d'yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry qui soupira en levant à son tour les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne dirais à personne que la mère de ma sœur a couché avec mon professeur de Potions, » déclara-t-il à son tour tout en jetant un regard en coin étincelant et provocateur à Snape qui le gratifia d'un sourire forcé et d'un regard meurtrier.

Avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, Snape défroissa sa robe d'un geste machinal, et se dirigea vers les escaliers la tête haute et le pas assuré. Quand il passa à côté d'Hermione et Harry, il leur lança sans même les regarder :

« Le cours commence à 9h. Aucun retard ne sera admis. »

Un silence et une gêne s'installèrent dans le couloir après son départ, et Eléa essaya de capter en vain le regard d'Hermione qui avait la tête basse et qui était toujours contre le mur. Harry jeta un regard dégoûté en direction d'Eléa alors qu'il repensait à ses parents, et il s'efforça de chasser de ses pensées les images qui lui venaient et plus particulièrement celle de sa mère en pleurs à chaque fois qu'il voyait Eléa. Il espérait que Lily n'avait pas été au courant de l'infidélité de James mais à défaut d'avoir des précisions et des explications sur cette partie de la vie intime de ses parents, il ne pouvait effacer ce doute et l'éventualité que sa mère avait souffert à cause d'Eléa.

« Hermy, je vais chercher mon livre et je te retrouve en bas, ok ? » déclara doucement Harry et Hermione acquiesça.

« Tu ne veux pas entrer cinq minutes ? » commença Eléa.

« Snape ? Tu as couché avec Snape ? » éclata enfin Hermione s'approchant de sa mère avec des éclairs dans les yeux. « De mieux en mieux ! »

« Oh ça va, ce n'est pas la première fois ! » répondit Eléa un brin agacée.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Et Lucius ? Tu as trompé Lucius ! »

« Tu crois qu'il s'en prive lui ! »

« Mais je croyais que tu l'aimais ! Je ne comprends pas… Tu es décidément un mystère insondable… Je pensais qu'après ces quelques semaines, j'avais réussi à te connaître un minimum mais je me suis vraiment plantée sur toute la ligne, » déclara-t-elle amèrement.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre Hermione. Ou plutôt si, c'est très simple et il est inutile de s'énerver pour si peu. J'aime Lucius, je l'ai toujours aimé et je l'aimerai toujours. Severus est mon meilleur ami, depuis Poudlard. Nous sommes très proches, très complices, je lui dis tout, et il me connaît comme personne. Disons qu'il y a un petit plus, un bonus, dans notre relation… » expliqua Eléa calmement.

Hermione regarda quelques secondes sa mère comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, et elle secoua la tête avant de ramasser son sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le sol un peu plus tôt sous la violence du choc.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ca ne me regarde pas après tout, c'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux, du moment que tu es heureuse et que tu ne fais de mal à personne… »

« Je ne suis pas heureuse Hermione, » déclara Eléa avec un petit sourire triste, « et ça n'a rien à voir avec Lucius ou Severus... J'aimerais qu'on parle toutes les deux… »

« Je n'ai pas le temps, » trancha durement Hermione. « J'y vais, j'ai cours… »

« Hermione, ne mène pas la vie dure à Severus s'il te plaît chérie… Il ne le mérite pas… »

Hermione étouffa un petit rire.

« Il me déteste, il déteste tout le monde ou presque, et il est toujours en train d'enlever injustement des points aux Gryffondors ! On se demande qui mène la vie dure à l'autre… », marmonna Hermione avec une petite grimace en pensant aux deux semaines de retenue qui l'attendaient avec Snape, et Eléa prit cette remarque également pour elle.

« C'est faux Hermione, il ne te déteste pas, » déclara Eléa tandis qu'Hermione s'éloignait.

Eléa ne vit pas Hermione lever une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, et elle rentra dans sa chambre en soupirant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour y faire couler un bon bain chaud dans lequel elle était sûre qu'elle allait revivre les échanges de la veille.

* * *

Poudlard, mardi 6 novembre 1979

_Quand ils arrivèrent auprès du Directeur, ce dernier était en train de parler doucement à Fumseck, tout en caressant son pelage coloré. Il semblait préoccupé et la venue de Sirius, James et Lily n'y était pas étrangère. Il les fit asseoir en face de son bureau, l'ambiance était un peu lourde et tous les portraits tendaient l'oreille pour connaître l'objet de la discussion. Il se passa une bonne minute, où tous s'observèrent, avant que Dumbledore ne prenne la parole. _

_« Bien… La lettre de Lily m'a appris que vous étiez à présent tous au courant de mon lien de parenté avec Eléa. » _

_Il fit un geste de la main, empêchant Sirius de dire quoi que ce soit. Le Maraudeur se retint pour ne pas déverser les questions et les récriminations qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais quand il vit le regard déterminé du vieux sorcier et la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux, il garda le silence en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. _

_« Je vais vous demander de m'écouter attentivement, sans m'interrompre, et seulement après je répondrai à vos questions. » Son regard s'assombrit avant de reprendre. « J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs par le passé, notamment en ce qui concerne Eléa. Sa mère et moi, nous nous aimions beaucoup, mais de par nos activités respectives, nous n'avions finalement pas souvent l'occasion de nous voir, et je dois dire qu'avoir un enfant a fait partie des surprises de la vie. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas été très présent pendant l'enfance d'Eléa et à la mort de sa mère, elle a accepté de venir en Angleterre. Vous comprendrez que si Lord Voldemort apprenait que j'ai une fille, sa sécurité serait grandement mise en danger, ainsi que celle de ses amis. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que personne ne le sache, que personne ne puisse accéder à ses souvenirs et je lui ai interdit de le dire à qui que ce soit. » _

_Il sembla tout à coup fatigué, mais il se leva et fit les cents pas derrière son bureau. _

_« Je n'ai pas élevé Eléa, elle a plus souvent été avec une nourrice ou en internat et a développé un caractère assez fort, en même temps que des pouvoirs surprenants. Je pense qu'elle tient sa haine des Moldus en partie parce que sa mère et moi les chérissions et travaillions dur pour les protéger, sans compter qu'un Moldu a été impliqué dans la mort de sa mère… Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, nos liens sont fragiles et compliqués et j'ai pensé agir pour le mieux en la laissant faire ses propres choix. »_

_Un silence suivit ces paroles, silence qui s'installa alors que Sirius jeta un œil à James qui fixait le Directeur de Poudlard comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Lily tournait machinalement entre ses doigts les franges de son écharpe et elle semblait avoir presque cessé de respirer, ou du moins elle imitait parfaitement une statue immobile, droite, la tête bien haute et les yeux fixes et légèrement dans le vague._

_« Je sais que tout ça est un choc pour vous, que vous ne vous y attendiez pas et que vous avez l'impression d'avoir été trahis par Eléa, mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative possible… Je pensais que vous auriez des questions à poser… » déclara enfin Dumbledore en se rasseyant et regardant un à un les trois amis, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. _

_« Ah, parce qu'on est enfin autorisés à parler ! » s'exclama Sirius faisant sursauter Lily alors que James fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que son meilleur ami était en train d'exploser. « Si je résume bien, et excusez-moi d'être si direct, vous n'aviez en somme jamais voulu d'Eléa ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ait si mal tourné ! Elle s'est toujours sentie rejetée, vous vous attendiez à quoi ! A ce qu'elle soit équilibrée et fasse un mariage heureux, près d'un Moldu, avec trois gamins ayant des prénoms commençant uniquement par des voyelles, sortant tous les matins le chien et cuisinant une ratatouille pour son connard de Moldu macho qui serait rentré en se mettant les pieds sous la table ! » cria Sirius, des éclairs dans les yeux._

_« Sirius… » tenta Lily à mi-voix en posant sa main sur le genou du Marauder._

_« Quoi ? Tu cautionnes toi peut-être ? Eléa est ta meilleure amie, tu ne l'as jamais surpris en train de pleurer ! La faute à qui selon toi ! » rétorqua agressivement Sirius._

_« SIRIUS ! » l'arrêta James en criant plus fort que lui. « Ca suffit maintenant… Je ne comprends pas trop, Professeur… Comment Eléa a-t-elle pu en arriver là ? La Magie Noire, sa haine des Moldus, à part nous, ses amis sont des Mangemorts…. Elle est votre fille, vous auriez pu l'empêcher, la détourner de Malfoy et son influence, la mettre davantage en garde… Vous avez lu les rapports ? Vous avez vu comment il la traite ? »_

_« J'ai essayé James, crois-moi, j'ai essayé… » déclara d'un ton las Dumbledore avec des regrets dans la voix. « Elle a eu, dès son entrée à Poudlard, beaucoup d'amis chez les Serpentards, que pouvais-je faire ? Il n'était pas de mon ressort de contrôler ses fréquentations et les amis qu'elle s'était choisie… »_

_« Tout est de la faute de Malfoy ! » cracha Sirius, « ce bâtard l'a manipulée depuis le début et il continue encore à la harceler pour mettre un deuxième pied chez Voldemort ! »_

_« Et à aucun moment, tu ne t'es senti coupable de ce choix ! » lui retourna James qui commençait également à s'énerver, mais plus contre son ami que contre le vieux Professeur, presque avachi dans son large fauteuil. « Tu as traité Eléa comme de la merde, lui faisant des promesses que tu n'as pas tenues, lui faisant espérer en vain ! Tu aurais pu également la sortir de ce bourbier et merdier ! Mais la tâche t'a paru quoi, trop difficile à surmonter ! Tu n'as pas supporté qu'elle te tienne tête, qu'elle ait un caractère plus fort que le tien et qu'elle ait été l'une des seules, sinon la seule, à te dire merde ! »_

_« Ta gueule James, je te préviens, ferme-la, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, » l'avertit Sirius, les dents serrées._

_« Vous la fermez tous les deux ! » s'exclama enfin Lily, surprenant les deux hommes, assis de chaque côté d'elle. « Professeur, on peut encore l'aider, on peut la sortir de là et savoir qu'elle est votre fille va nous aider, c'est une force supplémentaire que nous avons sur Lucius, on peut la faire revenir complètement vers nous… »_

_« ça va être dur, » l'interrompit James, « elle est vraiment très amoureuse de Lucius. »_

_« Je sais, mais tu as bien vu, elle est toujours partagée, il a beaucoup d'influence sur elle, je crois surtout qu'elle a peur d'être seule… Il faut le dire à Rémus, il doit savoir aussi, il est proche d'Eléa et il est très psychologue. »_

_« Il est déjà au courant, » répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire qui s'élargit quand il vit les trois carpes muettes en face de lui. « Ses capacités de loup garou l'ont grandement aidé je dois dire. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien révéler, il a toute ma confiance, ainsi que celle d'Eléa. »_

_« Eléa était au courant aussi ? » hallucina Sirius. « Les deux espèces de cachottiers ! Ils se sont bien foutus de notre gueule ! »_

_« Sirius ! » le réprimanda Lily en lui pinçant la cuisse. « C'est un secret important, il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu de gamins de première année ! »_

_« Sirius joue encore à ce type de jeu… » fit remarquer de manière fourbe James avec un petit rire guttural qu'il arrêta net quand il vit le regard fâché de sa femme._

_« Ce que je vais exiger de vous à présent n'est pas un jeu… Vous avez le choix, vous pouvez choisir de ne pas vouloir supporter et partager le fardeau d'un tel secret et je ferai en sorte qu'il soit effacé de vos mémoires. Vous pouvez également choisir de garder ce secret mais attention, c'est une lourde responsabilité, des vies importantes sont en jeu, la mienne et celle de votre amie, entre autres. Dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de ne rien dire à personne, à personne, » insista le Directeur. « Et quand je dis personne, ça inclut Peter, je ne vois aucune raison à ce qu'il soit au courant d'une telle chose. Eléa, bien entendu, ne saura pas que vous partagez désormais notre secret sur sa filiation, pour des raisons évidentes. »_

_Un autre silence se fit dans le bureau et Lily fut la première à répondre._

_« Vous avez ma parole, Professeur. Eléa est ma meilleure amie, je tiens à elle et à la cause que nous défendons. »_

_« Vous avez également ma parole, » répondit à son tour James et Lily lui prit une de ses mains qu'elle serra fort dans la sienne._

_Trois pairs d'yeux se dirigèrent vers Sirius qui semblait considérer sérieusement la question, bien que James et Lily connaissaient déjà sa réponse._

_« Vous avez ma parole. J'aime Eléa, je ferai tout pour elle, vous le savez tous. »_

_Dumbledore acquiesça avec un large sourire, des yeux pétillants, et une sérénité quelque peu retrouvée alors qu'on pouvait clairement lire le soulagement dans ses yeux clairs._

_« J'ai confiance en vous mes enfants, j'ai confiance en nous et en notre organisation, nous y arriverons, » dit-il enfin avant de servir un thé qui avait eu amplement le temps d'infuser._

_

* * *

_

Poudlard, jeudi 14 novembre 1997

Hermione observait le Professeur Snape du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle essayait de se remémorer le dernier chapitre de son manuel de Potions qu'elle avait feuilleté rapidement avant de se rendre à son heure de retenue. Elle confondait certains ingrédients, elle confondait en fait deux chapitres et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui rendre une copie fausse, alors elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle le put pour visualiser à nouveau la page du manuel. Elle avait une mémoire photographique et elle pouvait d'ores et déjà voir les dessins, sur la page centrale, prendre vie dans son esprit. Snape était assis à son bureau et pour une fois, il ne semblait pas corriger des copies. Elle ignorait ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il le faisait avec une concentration certaine et elle le vit à plusieurs reprises poser sa plume pour réfléchir plus posément. Il se leva finalement en roulant un morceau de parchemin et elle le vit le nouer à la patte de son hibou qu'il envoya avec des instructions qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Elle relut son devoir deux fois et soupira avant de se lever et se diriger lentement vers le bureau de Snape.

« J'ai fini Professeur, » dit-elle en lui tendant son morceau de parchemin.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir et prit sa copie qu'il parcourut durant quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité alors qu'elle tordait nerveusement ses doigts.

« C'est juste, » déclara-t-il enfin et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Félicitations, ce n'était pas évident, c'est une Potion qui aurait facilement pu se confondre avec celle d'Elmath. »

« Oui, j'ai eu peur de me tromper en fait, mais je me rappelais très bien que celle-ci était jaune, contrairement à celle d'Elmath, légèrement bleutée… » avoua Hermione avec un petit sourire.

« Et pourquoi est-elle bleutée justement ? »

« A cause du méthylène il me semble… »

« C'est exact, » acquiesça Snape plutôt fier de son élève, même s'il ne le montra pas.

C'était le quatrième soir qu'elle passait en retenue avec le Professeur de Potions et elle dut s'avouer que les séances n'étaient pas aussi terribles qu'elle s'y attendait. Snape paraissait plus agréable et plus détendu qu'en cours et elle arrivait presque à apprécier ses heures de retenue qui lui permettaient d'apprendre des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de voir durant l'année.

Il fit mine de parcourir à nouveau sa copie et fouilla un instant dans ses tiroirs. Elle reconnut les devoirs qu'ils avaient fait la semaine passée en cours et sa gorge devint soudainement sèche alors qu'elle se rappelait très bien l'avoir raté.

« P… » déclara Snape en lui tendant sa copie qu'elle prit avec un regard désolé. « Ce n'est évidemment pas brillant, mais je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux, vous me l'avez démontré ce soir… »

Pour tout avouer, il avait aussi appréhendé ces heures avec Hermione. Il la voyait certes différemment depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était la fille d'Eléa, mais elle restait une Gryffondor sûre d'elle et un brin prétentieuse. Un portrait pas tellement éloigné de sa mère… Elle était également fragile, il s'en était aperçu au fil des mois. Fragile. Comme Eléa. Il avait une peur terrible de se prendre d'affection pour cette gamine et il avait du mal à s'avouer que cette soirée avait été agréable et qu'il avait apprécié sa bonne volonté dans l'accomplissement des exercices qu'il lui avait soumis. Et des exercices difficiles. Il comptait bien garder ce rythme durant ses deux semaines de colle et il était sûr qu'elle ne raterait plus aucun devoir en classe après ça.

« J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, Professeur… » déclara timidement Hermione en lui rendant sa copie minable comme un linge sale.

« Essayer ? » Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et elle fut surprise et soulagée qu'il n'ait pas levé le ton une seule fois depuis ces quatre jours.

« Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! » déclara-t-elle avec plus d'aplomb en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Je préfère ça, » accorda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que je peux y aller à présent ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Oui, la punition est levée pour ce soir, mais j'aimerais vous parler avant que vous ne partiez Miss… »

Elle leva un regard interrogatif et perplexe vers son professeur, et elle comprit alors qu'elle s'enfonça au fond de sa chaise en soupirant, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ca concerne Eléa, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas me faire l'avocat du diable, Miss Granger, mais je connais certaines informations qui pourraient peut-être vous aider à mieux connaître et comprendre votre mère… » commença Snape avec un sérieux qui intrigua Hermione.

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, hésitant un instant et se demandant si elle avait vraiment envie d'écouter son professeur, meilleur ami et amant de sa mère, lui parler d'elle avec une objectivité toute relative. Elle savait que sa curiosité prendrait le dessus et elle soupira une dernière fois.

« Je vous écoute… »

« Comme vous le savez, j'ai également été un Mangemort, j'ai connu Voldemort et ses agissements, ou plus précisément ses méthodes d'endoctrinement… Je sais comment il agit, je connais la force qu'il emploie pour faire plier chacun de ses membres et je sais oh combien il est difficile et voire impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. »

Il fit une pause et Hermione décroisa ses bras, remettant ses cheveux en place d'un geste nerveux.

« Je le sais aussi tout ça, j'en ai eu un aperçu, » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Un aperçu, oui, juste un aperçu et je vous souhaite de ne voir que cette face immergée de l'iceberg, croyez-moi… »

Il fit un geste de la main signifiant qu'il était inutile de s'appesantir sur la question et il poursuivit.

« Le fait est que je connais également Eléa, je la connais même très bien et sans me vanter, je crois que je peux affirmer sans exagération que je suis celui qui doit la connaître le mieux… Je ne veux pas tomber dans le pathétique Miss Granger et toucher une corde sensible dans l'unique but d'émouvoir mais les faits sont là… Eléa n'a pas eu une enfance des plus heureuses. Loin de moi l'idée de dire qu'elle était malheureuse mais avouons que vivre sans la présence d'un père et avec une mère presque toujours absente n'est pas la meilleure enfance à souhaiter à un enfant… Eléa a beaucoup été confiée à sa grand-mère maternelle, quand elle n'était pas la plupart du temps livrée à elle-même, seule dans une maison finalement trop grande pour elle… La mort de sa mère a été une tragédie pour elle, et l'ironie du sort a voulu qu'un Moldu soit impliqué dans ce tragique décès. Revenir vivre avec un père qu'on ne connaît pas, dans un pays que l'on connaît peu, dans une nouvelle école où nous n'avons aucun ami peut être déstabilisant, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Certainement… » acquiesça Hermione en écoutant attentivement.

« Mais ça ne justifie rien, je suis d'accord avec vous, » dit-il lisant dans les pensées de la jeune sorcière. « Eléa s'est accrochée désespérément à Lucius Malfoy. Oh, il l'aimait, ne vous méprenez pas, et elle était également très amoureuse de lui mais il faut avouer qu'Eléa n'a vraiment pas été servie par la destinée quand on sait que Lucius était promis à une autre depuis son plus jeune âge… Vous allez me dire qu'elle a été manipulée par Lucius qui l'a amenée insidieusement vers Voldemort et vous n'aurez pas tort. Mais Eléa a trouvé au sein de cette organisation bien plus qu'une idéologie à suivre et des massacres à perpétrer. Elle a trouvé une nouvelle famille et une raison de vivre, avec des buts et des promesses d'un avenir meilleur. Je crois que le tournant décisif dans la vie d'Eléa et son passage définitif du côté des Mangemorts se sont décidés après la tragique fin de son histoire d'amour avec Sirius Black… Une histoire impossible quand on connaissait les personnalités de nos protagonistes, mais une histoire sincère, réelle et forte. Voyez-vous, je reste convaincu qu'Eléa et Lucius sont faits l'un pour l'autre, mais je suis également certain qu'une issue différente dans son histoire avec Black aurait fait d'elle une femme différente… »

« Elle aurait été une Mangemort de toute manière et vous le savez, elle partage Ses idées et rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis là-dessus ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle n'aurait pas fait partie des Mangemorts, j'ai dit que ça aurait été une femme différente… »

Snape se mit soudainement à réfléchir aux éventualités et autres alternatives qu'une telle configuration aurait pu permettre à l'époque… Eléa mariée à Sirius Black et passant de temps en temps dire bonjour aux Mangemorts entre deux biberons à des mioches braillards et insupportables aurait vraiment été un tableau délicieux à voir.

« Différente comment ? »

Snape sortit de ses pensées et leva la tête vers son interlocutrice.

« Simplement différente… » Snape soupira en s'asseyant au fond de sa chaise. « Eléa s'est court-circuitée toute seule, Miss Granger… Et son plus grand tort a été de croire qu'elle pourrait encore tout contrôler quand on s'était aperçus tous qu'elle n'était qu'une ficelle de plus dans les mains de Voldemort… »

« Et c'est à ce moment-là que vous vous êtes aperçu que vous étiez également une ficelle et que vous avez décidé de quitter les Mangemorts ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas exactement mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais dû déjà être lucide à cette époque là… Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi… Il faut me croire quand je vous dis qu'à Halloween, Eléa n'a tué personne, Miss… »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je le sais, j'en suis sûr et certain. Eléa n'a tué personne ce soir-là, » articula Snape en se rapprochant d'Hermione et croisant ses mains sur la table.

« Elle était au Manoir ? Elle n'est pas sortie ? »

« Elle est restée au Manoir, elle n'a pas bougé, » confirma-t-il.

« Il ne s'est donc rien passé ce soir-là ? »

« Eléa n'a tué personne, » répéta-t-il, ne répondant pas exactement à la question posée par Hermione alors que cette dernière s'en rendit de toute évidence compte mais elle choisit de ne pas insister.

« La Magie Noire… » soupira Snape. « Fascinante et dangereuse en même temps… Vous saviez que Voldemort avait dans ses plans de vous marquer vous et Draco ? »

« Oui, je le savais, » acquiesça Hermione.

« Et vous savez pourquoi Il ne l'a finalement pas fait ? »

« Parce qu'Eléa Lui a parlé et s'y est opposé, » répondit Hermione avec évidence.

« Vous pensez sérieusement qu'on peut refuser quelque chose au Seigneur des Ténèbres simplement en lui parlant, en lui disant non, que ce n'est pas possible ? » rit à mi-voix Snape devant l'innocence de la jeune Gryffondor. « Allons Miss Granger, je vous croyais plus perspicace que ça… Eléa s'est effectivement opposée à ce marquage, en lui promettant en échange de se remplir de Magie Noire, jusqu'au plus profond de son Etre… » expliqua-t-il.

Hermione comprit alors et les périodes d'isolement d'Eléa, après cette fameuse entrevue avec son maître le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco, lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses yeux dilatées et le regard dans le vague, une pâleur encore plus inquiétante qu'à l'accoutumée, des frissonnements, des tremblements, des vertiges et toujours une impression de déconnexion…

« A chaque fois qu'elle était sous une emprise trop brusque de Magie Noire, comme cette fois où elle est arrivée shootée à la réunion de l'Ordre, ce n'était pas elle alors ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Ce n'était pas elle, non… »

Un silence s'installa dans la salle de cours alors que les bougies arrivaient au bout de leur limite. La nuit s'était alors installée pour de bon, emportant alors tous les élèves de Poudlard vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Seul un Professeur et son élève semblaient faire quelques heures supplémentaires dans un ancien cachot enterré dans les souterrains du vieux château. Le Professeur Dumbledore regarda la grosse horloge au-dessus de son fauteuil préféré alors qu'il était installé au coin de sa cheminée et il esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant le hibou de Snape frapper au carreau. Il alla ouvrir à l'animal et décrocha son message avant de lui offrir quelques copeaux de chocolat et le renvoyer avec une caresse amicale. Il lut le parchemin et son sourire s'élargit. Il éteignit sa cheminée d'un claquement de doigt, les bougies d'un geste de la main et put enfin aller se coucher avec un air apaisé.

« Quant à James Potter, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider et j'en suis désolé… Je jurerais à première vue que votre père n'ait jamais été au courant de votre existence mais je ne peux rien affirmer et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse vous éclairer sur ce point, Miss. Et il ne s'agit pas d'Eléa mais bien de votre grand-père, comme vous l'aurez aisément deviné… Puis-je juste vous poser une question si elle n'est trop indiscrète ? »

Hermione acquiesça avec un air soudainement fatigué.

« Qui vous a dit que votre père vous a rejetée et qu'il n'a jamais voulu de vous ? »

Hermione enregistra la question et des larmes gagnèrent ses yeux fatigués qu'elle leva désespérément vers son professeur.

« Voldemort… » souffla-t-elle comprenant alors enfin qu'elle avait certainement été, elle aussi, manipulée.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre qui s'est fait désiré vous a plu ! Faites-le nous savoir !

Voila le teaser du chapitre 26 qui sera là dans une quinzaine de jours, promis !

* * *

**Teaser chapitre 26 : L'antre du serpent :**

1977 : Les Marauders en apprendront plus sur Eléa et cette dernière jouera toujours double jeu avec les deux organisations, à moins qu'elle n'en favorise finalement une plus que l'autre…

1997 : Eléa semble avoir quelques nouvelles prérogatives vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard enchantera les élèves. Une action de la plus haute importance vis-à-vis de Voldemort s'organisera au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Eléa saura-t-elle y faire face ?


	26. L'antre du Serpent

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Paprika Star**_ : Rowy_** : Draco du côté obscur de la force ? Hmm, pas bête, je vais y songer :evil : Merci beaucoup !

**Eléa** Merci beaucoup ! Le problème d'Eléa c'est qu'elle ne sait pas choisir...

Bloody Crow : **_Rowy _**: Vi, c'est triste, je sais, sorry… Snape et sympa dans la même phrase, ça me fait bizarre ! lol Merci ;)

**Eléa** Merci ! Il est sympa hein, tonton Voldi !

Arwenajane : **_Rowy_** : on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, mais faut continuer de lire, on ne sait jamais, l'espoir fait vivre ! Bisous.

**Eléa** Lol, peut-être que oui peut-être que non...Merci...

Ashkana : **_Rowy_** : ah les teasers fourbes ! Voici peut-être quelques réponses aux questions que tu te poses avec ce chapitre ;) Biz.

**Eléa** Ahah, c'est vrai que Rowy sait y faire avec les teasers...et ne t'inquiètes pas, chaque question aura sa réponse (Sinon, rendez-vous le 20 octobre 2007 à la FNAC Toulouse pour une séance question/réponse :D)

Zipo : **_Rowy_** : M-E-R-C-I ! Je ne connaissais pas l'expression "se clancher une fic", j'ai appris de truc de jeun's peut-être, merci de me culturer ! Et c'est bien de prier, c'est toujours utile !

**Eléa** Lol, merci beaucoup !

Mione : **_Rowy_** : wahhhhhh, merci ! ;)

**Eléa** Tout pareil ! Bisous

Maeva : **_Rowy _**: je pense qu'on peut être flattées si c'est une des seules fics que tu suis assidûment depuis le début !

**Eléa** J'ai pas tout décodé, mais ça semblait être un compliment ! Merci beaucoup ;)

Joane : **_Rowy :_** merci, et bienvenue dans le cercle des reviewers (j'étais tentée de dire « dans la secte… »)

**Eléa** Merci !

Alexandra : **_Rowy_** : merci ! Et oui, il faut du courage, mais c'est un besoin d'écrire pour cette fic, pour ces personnages, pour cette histoire, c'est un plaisir et limite une drogue…

_Est-ce d'important personnage vont mourir d'ici peu ? _tout dépend de ce que l'on entend par « important personnage » Disons que c'est possible, disons aussi que quelque part, une JKR sommeille en nous comprendra qui pourra Merci mille fois en tout cas.

**Eléa** Merci Alexandra ! On a des passages à vide des fois, mais on continue à écrire...de plus la fin est déjà écrite donc, on sait où on va...Des perso importants qui vont mourir...oui, c'est possible...ou pas...evil Merci pour cette review ! biz

Bonne lecture !

Résumé du chapitre 25 :

**1978** : Eléa et Lucius fêtent leur anniversaire à leur façon, massacre et nuit torride au menu. Blessé gravement lors d'une mission contre les Mangemorts, Sirius est guéri magiquement par Eléa. Lucius, blessé également, mais dans une moindre mesure, n'est pas particulièrement heureux d'apprendre le rituel qu'a fait Eléa pour sauver Sirius. Sirius, James et Lily apprennent en espionnant Eléa et Lucius qu'Eléa est la fille de Dumbledore. Ce dernier leur parlera et leur fera promettre de garder le secret pour la bonne protection d'Eléa.

**1997** : Draco essaie désespérément de récupérer Hermione, en vain. Hermione s'attire alors de meilleures grâces de la part de Parvati, mais avec un goût amer. Elle se met à avoir des visions de James rejetant Eléa enceinte et donc elle par la même occasion. Hermione se voyant refuser l'autorisation par son grand-père se rendre visite à Eléa va contre la décision de ce dernier et transplane sans autorisation pour aller voir, ce qui lui occasionne une punition mémorable mais aussi instructive en compagnie de Snape, plutôt conciliant et compréhensif, surtout après une dispute mémorable avec Eléa.

**Chapitre 26 : L'antre du serpent**

_**P**eople who cease to believe in God or goodness altogether still believe in the Devil. I don't know why. No, I do indeed know why. Evil is always possible. And goodness is eternally difficult_ – Anne Rice "Interview with the Vampire"

_Poudlard, lundi 18 novembre 1997_

**E**lle ne se rappelait pas exactement quand les choses avaient commencé à lui échapper. Elle avait en fait du mal à se souvenir de sa vie avant la date fatidique où elle avait appris le décès de ses parents. Elle avait l'impression de vivre, dans une autre réalité, une vie qui n'était pas la sienne où survivre était un effort presque insurmontable depuis trop de mois. La courbe n'allait pas dans le sens d'une amélioration et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle ne pouvait après tout pas être plus bas vu qu'elle se trouvait dans un gouffre et que son niveau de conscience la gardait de justesse dans une réalité alternative qu'elle souhaitait plus que jamais vouloir occulter. Traînant les pieds, elle regardait le sol marbré d'un air absent et ne vit pas l'obstacle devant elle qui arrêta sa lente progression jusqu'au cours du Professeur Lupin et elle recula de deux pas.

« Désolée… » murmura-t-elle de manière étouffée.

Elle leva enfin les yeux. Draco Malfoy… Une des raisons de son enfoncement progressif dans le néant… Le regard éteint, elle le regarda sans le voir pendant quelques secondes. Elle fut tentée, en écoutant que son cœur et en croisant enfin ses grands yeux gris interrogatifs, de se jeter dans ses bras. Le niveau de conscience était peut-être faible mais il était bien là et il lui empêcha de faire une telle chose inconsidérée.

« Pas grave… » marmonna pour toute réponse Draco qui s'écarta pour la laisser entrer la première dans la salle.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et hésita à le remercier mais elle s'en garda et réussit à lui jeter un regard reconnaissant. Enfin presque. Elle fut sur le point de lui dire qu'elle avait réussi son examen de transplanage mais elle garda une nouvelle fois la bouche fermée et alla s'affaler à côté d'Harry. Draco leva un sourcil perplexe en la suivant du regard avant d'hausser les épaules et rejoindre les Serpentards assis au fond de la classe. Elle passa la première demi-heure du cours dans un état de semi-conscience, frôlant l'inconscience ou du moins la déconnexion mentale. Harry lui donna à trois reprises des coups de coude pour qu'elle rejoigne l'instant présent et note les explications du professeur sur le déroulement de la fin du cours.

« Bien, » déclara Lupin en reposant son livre sur son bureau. « Ce qu'on va faire à présent requiert une haute concentration et vous devrez bien suivre les recommandations pour qu'on évite quelques incidents fâcheux… Vous allez former des groupes de trois. Une fois les groupes formés, vous viendrez jusqu'au bureau et je désignerai les rôles que chacun va tenir dans nos exercices d'occlumancie. Miss Granger, Monsieur Londubat, vous viendrez avec moi pour l'exercice. »

Les groupes d'élèves défilèrent pour se voir attribuer leurs rôles respectifs avant qu'Hermione et Neville ne se retrouvent devant Lupin qui les invita à s'asseoir.

« Neville, c'est toi qui vas recevoir mon attaque. Il va falloir que tu te concentres pour essayer de me contrer et ne pas me laisser voir dans ton esprit et tes pensées. Je te préviens que l'exercice est difficile et l'attaque violente… Hermione, tu lui tiendras la main et si tu vois qu'il est dépassé, tu la lui serreras pour qu'il revienne parmi nous. Si vraiment il se laisse trop envahir, tu lui feras respirer cette essence… » expliqua Lupin en tendant une petite fiole que prit Hermione en acquiesçant.

Comme s'y attendait Lupin, Neville réussit à tenir que quelques minutes avant de perdre pied et être ramené par Hermione qui lui fourra presque la fiole dans les narines. Il respirait bruyamment, haletant et en état d'hyper ventilation, et Lupin lui parlait calmement pour l'apaiser pendant qu'Hermione jetait des regards intéressés et curieux dans la salle. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'Harry semblait plutôt bien s'en sortir alors que Ron bâillait aux corneilles pendant que Seamus se concentrait pour essayer d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry. Elle ne fut pas surprise non plus de voir que Lupin avait donné le rôle de l'attaquant à Draco qui faisait trembler Goyle sous ses assauts.

Elle reporta enfin son attention sur le professeur Lupin qui observait d'un air soucieux Neville respirer toujours aussi bruyamment.

« Ca va aller Neville ? » s'inquiéta Lupin en songeant à le faire conduire auprès de Madame Pomfresh.

« Oui, oui… ça va, professeur… » répondit Neville en expirant une dernière fois profondément avant de reprendre une respiration plus normale.

« Professeur… » déclara enfin Hermione en se redressant, « j'aimerais essayer à mon tour s'il vous plaît. »

Lupin la regarda un moment et sembla considérer la requête de la jeune sorcière avec une hésitation évidente.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Hermione… » déclara-t-il finalement et Hermione ne cacha pas sa déception et son incompréhension..

« Pourquoi ! »

« Tu n'es pas assez stable émotionnellement et psychologiquement en ce moment, » expliqua Lupin avec douceur. « Les derniers évènements t'ont affaiblie et j'ai peur que tu ne supportes pas l'attaque… »

« Je vous en prie Professeur ! J'en ai besoin, je ne veux plus qu'Il entre en moi, je veux pouvoir me défendre et Le contrer… » déclara à mi-voix Hermione sur un ton presque suppliant.

« Je comprends Hermione. Mais ce cours, avec ses parasites extérieurs et tous les élèves présents, ne constitue pas des conditions idéales pour un exercice poussé compte tenu de ton état général, » continua Lupin. « Et tu devrais voir avec le Professeur Snape, il serait plus performant que moi dans ce domaine, il t'aidera certainement davantage. »

Hermione laissa retomber ses épaules et acquiesça en s'enfonçant à nouveau au fond de sa chaise. Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd et des rires commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle de cours qui fut prise d'une effervescence à l'approche d'une délivrance imminente.

« Professeur ! Goyle a perdu connaissance ! » s'exclama Zabini en riant à moitié.

« Bien, on va arrêter là je pense, » déclara Lupin en soupirant tout en se dirigeant vers le Serpentard qu'il remit sur pieds avec rapidité et efficacité.

Hermione se leva, bientôt imitée par Neville toujours un peu fébrile, et elle scruta les élèves qui s'agitaient et se dépêchaient de ranger leurs affaires pour aller déjeuner. Elle croisa malgré elle le regard de Draco et elle ne put détacher pendant quelques secondes ses yeux des siens, étincelants et presque dangereux. Elle vacilla légèrement et un picotement lui fit porter une main à sa tempe droite tandis qu'elle fronça les sourcils en soutenant le regard fixe de son ex-petit ami. Draco cligna finalement des yeux avant de les baisser pour ne plus les relever en direction d'Hermione alors qu'il quitta rapidement la salle de cours. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de sa vue et elle s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau normalement en secouant la tête d'un air inquiet et presque malheureux.

Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient dans le couloir et esquissa un sourire compatissant en voyant Neville, soutenu par le mur, qui était plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Tu t'en es bien tiré Harry d'après ce que j'ai pu voir… » dit-elle avec sincérité et un petit sourire empli d'une fierté fraternelle.

« Je n'ai aucun mérite… Snape ne m'aurait pas entraîné, j'aurais été dans le même état que Neville, crois-moi ! »

« J'aurais aimé essayer… Le Professeur Lupin n'a pas voulu, il a dit que je n'étais pas assez solide pour supporter l'attaque… C'est pourtant une question que ne se pose pas Voldemort quand il tente de me manipuler, » déclara Hermione sur un ton las et empli de regrets mélancoliques.

« Et alors ! A quoi tu t'attendais ? » déclara finalement sèchement Ron qui était resté jusqu'à maintenant silencieux. « Tu ne serais pas partie, tu n'aurais pas été là-bas, rien ne serait arrivé ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! » cracha-t-il méchamment avec des éclairs dans les yeux. « Tu n'as ce que tu mérites, tu l'as cherché ! »

Elle recula d'un pas devant la violence verbale de son ami, remarquant ses poings serrés et son effort considérable pour essayer de maîtriser sa colère. Il balança un de ses poings dans le vide et s'éloigna rapidement, descendant au rez-de-chaussée en laissant Hermione, Harry et Neville ahuris. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. Harry voulut la prendre par les épaules mais elle se recula à nouveau et s'échappa finalement en courant devant les regards impuissants d'Harry et Neville.

* * *

_ Grimmauld Place, mercredi 7 novembre 1979_

_Eléa s'était levée juste après que Dumbledore ait prononcé la fin de la réunion. Une réunion longue et ennuyeuse, sur les différentes missions, soupçons et résultats de l'organisation. Rémus avait remarqué son ennui et avait froncé les sourcils à son intention plusieurs fois et elle avait essayé de se concentrer plus sans grands résultats, sa fatigue reprenant le dessus. Elle avait fait passer un mot à Sirius, elle voulait lui parler après la réunion, mais Dumbledore vint à sa rencontre et la conduisit à « l'infirmerie » pour un peu plus de tranquillité. _

_« Eléa, j'aimerais que tu sois un plus concentrée… Nous avons tous remarqué ton absence, ou plutôt ennui… » dit le vieil homme, contrarié._

_« Je suis désolée papa, je suis fatiguée… » _

_« Nous le sommes tous ! » coupa-t-il. « ecoute, de nombreuses personnes étaient contre ton intégration au sein de l'Ordre, tu dois faire des efforts Eléa, plus que les autres et tes résultats sont presque nuls… » dit-il sévèrement._

_« Bien sûr qu'ils sont nuls, » s'emporta Eléa, «je ne fais pas de terrain, je me contente de jouer les infirmières et encore ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde ! »_

_« Eléa, tu vis pratiquement avec Lucius, tu fréquentes des Mangemorts !... »_

_« Tu n'as pas de preuves, » siffla-t-elle._

_« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, » dit-il sèchement. « Je veux plus d'informations, tu es la mieux placée… »_

_« Il va finir par se douter de quelque chose ! Tu crois que c'est facile ? »_

_« Rien n'est facile en temps de guerre Eléa ! Et j'attends de mes soldats qu'ils se battent ! » articula-t-il._

_« Tu n'as pas pensé à quel point ça me fait mal de trahir l'homme que j'aime ? Pour une fois, cesse de me voir comme un soldat ou je ne sais quoi, regarde-moi comme ta fille, au moins une fois dans ta vie ! » cria-t-elle._

_Elle fondit en larmes et se détourna de son père. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes un instant puis se calma progressivement._

_« Je suis désolée papa, » reprit-elle doucement. « Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment… Je sais que tu as une position difficile, je vais essayer de faire mieux… »_

_« Je sais que je suis dur avec toi et crois-moi, j'en souffre aussi. Je t'ai toujours considérée et aimée Eléa, je n'ai jamais perdu de vue que tu étais ma fille au contraire… Et je regrette chaque jour de ne pas avoir été là par le passé. » Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa la joue, essuyant une de ses larmes. « Mais le temps ne se prête pas aux regrets Eléa, mais au combat… » _

_Il prit Eléa dans ses bras et elle fut encore secouée de sanglots. Ils savourèrent cet instant si rare pendant de longues minutes avant de se séparer. Eléa promit de poser plus de questions à Lucius tandis que Dumbledore promit d'être moins dur avec elle et d'être disponible si elle en avait besoin. _

_Elle partit le cœur plus léger, endormie par toutes ses émotions qu'elle croyait disparues depuis longtemps, mais elles étaient là, vivantes, dansant dans sa tête et son cœur. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie les yeux rougis et gonflés sous les regards inquiets de Lily et Rémus._

_Elle fut accostée par Audrey qui lui demanda à lui parler cinq minutes. Malgré la folle envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder, elle accepta esquissant un triste sourire._

_« Je voulais te remercier d'avoir sauvé Sirius. » _

_« Oh ! » dit Eléa, plutôt surprise. « De rien, c'était normal… » _

_« Néanmoins, » coupa-t-elle avec un regard plus sombre. « Ne t'approche plus de lui… »_

_Eléa éclata de rire. « Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais un conseil… » répondit-elle calmement._

_« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'attaquer ? Tu vas lever ta petite baguette et me jeter un sort ? » se moqua Eléa. « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu n'es pas de taille, » la provoqua-t-elle en la regardant de façon hautaine._

_« Ne me sous-estime pas Eléa, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable… » _

_Eléa sourit en coin en se disant qu'elle aimerait bien la tester, mais se ravisa, préférant la blesser d'une autre façon._

_« ça doit être dur pour toi non ? » interrogea Eléa avec un sourire mauvais._

_« Quoi ? » demanda Audrey froidement._

_Eléa se rapprocha d'elle, à quelques centimètres et lui parla presque dans un murmure._

_« De savoir qu'il m'aime toujours… Que quoi qu'il se passe, tu n'auras pas toute la place dans son cœur parce que j'en occupe une bonne partie… »_

_Audrey avait pâli, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce genre de dialogue, mais se reprit vite._

_« Et Lucius, comment le prend-il ? »_

_« Il vit avec… » Elle se recula et regarda Audrey d'un œil calculateur. « Tu ne feras jamais le poids Audrey, ni au combat, ni dans les sentiments… et sûrement pas au pieu… » finit-elle en riant. _

_« Eléa ! » appela Rémus. « Je peux te voir cinq minutes ? » _

_Eléa jeta un regard dédaigneux à Audrey, qui le lui rendit, et se dirigea vers le lycan. Rémus la prit par le bras en la traînant dans un coin de la pièce._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » râla-t-elle en s'écartant de lui._

_« Toi qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit à Audrey ? » dit-il en colère._

_« Tu as entendu ? » hallucina Eléa. « De là où tu étais ? J'ai chuchoté ! »_

_« C'est bientôt la pleine lune, » dit-il d'un air blasé avant de reprendre, toujours en colère. « C'est horrible ce que tu lui as dit ! »_

_« C'est elle qui a commencé ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur, tout le monde m'engueule aujourd'hui ! » cria-t-elle. « Allez tous vous faire foutre ! »_

_Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et rentra chez elle par portoloin._

_« Je vois qu'elle sait toujours soigner ses sorties ! » plaisanta James sous les regards de ses amis._

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard, lundi 18 novembre 1997_

Elle frissonna en enfouissant les mains dans les poches de sa cape. Le vent glacial lui fouettait le visage et faisait voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle se rapprocha du bord de la Tour et jeta un œil en contrebas. Elle recula rapidement de deux pas en tremblant soudainement, paralysée par la peur et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que le sang battait dans ses tempes. Elle avait le vertige, elle ne supportait pas le vide, et la hauteur vertigineuse de la Tour d'astronomie lui liquéfia les jambes. Elle rentra finalement à l'intérieur et poussa un soupir à la sensation nouvelle de chaleur qui s'insinua dans son corps. Elle sortit les mains de ses poches et enleva son écharpe dans un geste lent. Elle descendit les premières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon avant de s'y asseoir au milieu. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête sur ses mains, fixant un point devant elle. D'ordinaire, à cette même période, elle s'enthousiasmait chaque jour du froid qui se faisait plus intense en se demandant avec excitation quand la neige allait enfin se décider à tomber. C'était également la période où elle enclenchait un compte à rebours jusqu'à Noël, planifiant ses achats de cadeaux pour ses parents et ses amis… Cette année, elle ne souhaitait rien. Pas de neige, pas de Noël, pas de cadeau… Elle réussit à esquisser un timide sourire en songeant au fait qu'elle passerait certainement Noël avec Harry, son frère, la seule famille qui lui restait. Enfin la seule famille qu'elle souhaitait encore considérer comme telle…

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par le bruit sec de la porte de la Tour qui s'ouvrit et elle fut tentée d'aller se cacher pour ne pas avoir à affronter une fois de plus une certaine personne qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de voir. Mais elle resta clouée sur place et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, s'autorisant finalement à se détendre quelque peu en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie.

« Mione, enfin je te trouve ! On était super inquiets, tu n'es pas descendue déjeuner ! » s'exclama la rouquine sur un ton autant soulagé que teinté de reproches.

« Je n'avais pas faim… »

Ginny expira en levant les yeux au ciel et elle grimpa les quelques marches la séparant de son amie avant de s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Harry m'a raconté… Ron n'est pas venu déjeuner non plus. Vous n'êtes pas malins tous les deux à bouder chacun dans votre coin… Il n'aurait pas dû te dire ça Mione, il va m'entendre quand je l'aurais en face de moi ! » s'exclama Ginny avec véhémence.

« Il est malheureux Gin'… » répondit Hermione comme pour excuser le comportement de Ron.

« Tu l'es autant, sinon plus… Ca n'excuse pas son comportement et ses paroles, » insista la rouquine.

Hermione ne répondit pas et continua à fixer son point imaginaire en plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler tu sais Mione… »

« Pattenrond sait très bien m'écouter, ne t'en fais pas… »

Ginny leva un sourcil avant de baisser la tête, et elle observa encore un instant Hermione qui fixait toujours, les yeux dans le vague, le mur en face d'elle. Elle se leva dans l'intention de s'en aller mais Hermione lui attrapa la main pour la retenir.

« Je suis désolée Gin'… Reste s'il te plaît. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler, je ne veux tout simplement pas me remettre à pleurer… » expliqua Hermione en retenant déjà ses larmes.

« D'accord, on n'est pas obligé de parler tu sais… » accorda la rouquine en se rasseyant lentement.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et elle ferma les yeux avant de sentir, avec un air résigné, des larmes silencieuses rouler sur ses joues.

L'après-midi du lundi était réservé à l'étude et les élèves avaient l'entière liberté pour travailler où bon leur semblait. Hermione aimait passer ce temps libre à la bibliothèque où elle s'installait généralement dans un petit coin retiré pour être tranquille. Elle fréquentait de moins en moins son sanctuaire depuis quelques jours. Sûrement par peur d'y croiser un certain blond appartenant à la Maison des Serpentards… Mais aussi et surtout parce que la lassitude s'était emparée d'elle alors que Ginny soupçonnait un profond état de déprime bien qu'Harry n'avait pas eu l'air aussi convaincu qu'elle quand la rouquine lui en avait parlé. Mais l'évidence était bien là alors qu'Hermione était assise dans un coin sombre du château, sur une pierre en marbre dissimulée derrière les gros piliers caractéristiques de Poudlard. Elle avait ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et sa tête, légèrement inclinée sur le côté, posée contre un de ses genoux. Elle avait dit à Ginny en quittant la Tour d'astronomie qu'elle allait se reposer dans sa chambre, mais au risque de s'endormir tout l'après-midi, elle avait arpenté les dédales de l'immense château, prenant garde à bien marcher au milieu des pavés marbrés au sol. Puis, non loin de la Tour Gryffondor, elle avait trouvé ce petit coin à l'abri des regards dans lequel elle avait élu domicile pendant au moins une heure. Sa dispute avec Eléa lui était revenue, puis sa conversation avec le professeur Snape et enfin les paroles de Voldemort… Elle avait rejoué toutes les scènes, imaginant les scénarii les plus fous si les paroles échangées avaient été différentes. Puis, le visage de Ron lui était apparu et elle s'était remise à pleurer doucement et silencieusement. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de haine dans son regard braqué sur elle, une haine mêlée à une colère compréhensible, et surtout à une tristesse incommensurable et finalement insurmontable.

« Je crois que vous devriez venir voir jeune demoiselle ! »

Hermione leva la tête pour découvrir Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête flottant devant elle avec un air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sir Nicholas ? Je ne suis plus Préfète vous savez… Je ne peux plus faire grand chose, et si Seamus a encore une fois décidé de- »

« Non ! » la coupa le fantôme. « Il s'agit de votre ami, le plus jeune des Weasley… »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione prenant une position plus assise en se redressant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il a appelé la base… Je crois que vous devriez intervenir avant que les choses ne tournent mal. »

« La base ? Je ne comprends pas, » déclara Hermione, confuse, en se levant.

« Venez voir ! »

Hermione suivit le fantôme et ils commencèrent à descendre de la Tour Gryffondor rapidement. Elle pesta quand les escaliers se jouèrent d'elle en changeant de position alors que Sir Nicholas s'impatientait en l'attendant. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage et elle regarda Nick en levant un sourcil.

« Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? »

« Précisément ! » répondit le fantôme en lui faisant signe d'entrer la première.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée. Ron était assis par terre en tailleur, trois bougies allumées devant lui et un morceau de parchemin froissé et gribouillé entre une de ses mains serrées. Il paraissait en transe et tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux écarquillés et fous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'alarma Hermione en s'approchant du rouquin lentement avec un air un peu effrayé.

« Je vous l'ai dit Miss, il a essayé d'entrer en contact avec le monde de l'invisible et la base a profité de cette brèche ouverte pour s'insinuer et récupérer de l'énergie gratuite et facile, » répéta Nick en essayant d'aider Ron et chasser les âmes perdues les plus faibles.

« Jouer avec la mort est dangereux, » chanta Mimi Geignarde en flottant tout en dansant autour de Ron.

« Des âmes ? Des âmes l'attaquent ? » demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

« Des âmes perdues, oui… » acquiesça Nick tristement. « Il est entré en contact avec l'au-delà mais il n'est pas médium et a été incapable de repousser les vermines de bas étage ! »

« Comment l'aider ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? »

Hermione s'agenouilla près de son ami et tenta de passer une main devant ses yeux révulsés. Elle le saisit finalement par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Ron ! Ron ! » cria-t-elle presque tandis que Mimi Geignarde secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre, » rit-elle en tournoyant autour des deux humains.

« Alors aide-moi au lieu de rire bêtement ! » s'énerva Hermione en se sentant impuissante. « Le professeur Trelawney nous a appris un sort pour éloigner les âmes indésirables quand on a étudié le chapitre sur l'écriture automatique mais je ne m'en rappelle pas ! L'écriture automatique… » percuta-t-elle en baissant les bras avec compréhension. « Oh non Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as fait par Merlin… »

« Qui pourrait vous aider pour le sort ? » lui demanda Nick en essayant de se rendre utile.

« Je ne sais pas… Harry sûrement… »

« Je peux aller le chercher ! » proposa le fantôme.

« Non, attendez ! C'est du latin, aidez-moi ! » se força à réfléchir rapidement Hermione. « Comment dit-on « âme » ? Spiritus ? C'est ça, non ? »

« C'est plutôt dans le sens intellectuel, » répondit Nick. « J'aurais dit davantage « manus » ou peut-être « anima »… »

« Oui, c'est ça ! » exulta Hermione en sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa cape. « _Manium ablegare ! _» s'écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette en direction de Ron.

Une lumière blanche illumina les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et Ron cessa soudainement de respirer, devenant rouge, presque bleu, sous l'affolement d'Hermione. Elle sentit un vent se soulever du sol carrelé et toutes les portes s'ouvrirent avant de se refermer en claquant alors que les chasses d'eau s'actionnèrent en même temps. Le phénomène cessa et le calme revint dans les toilettes qui redevinrent froids et impersonnels. Ron inspira et se mit à respirer bruyamment alors qu'il avait lâché son morceau de parchemin et qu'il avait la paume en sang du fait de ses ongles qui s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en dirigeant son regard vers Hermione et des larmes dues à sa vision qui se reconstituait s'échappèrent de ses yeux verts. Hermione revint s'agenouiller près de lui et elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif en scrutant son visage qui reprenait progressivement des couleurs.

« Est-ce que ça va Ron ? Tu te sens comment ? »

« Je… j'ai pas réussi Mione… » réussit-il à articuler en reprenant son parchemin qu'il défroissa en relisant les mots qui formaient des propos incohérents quand ils n'étaient pas grossiers. Il le tendit à Hermione qui prit le parchemin en parcourant rapidement les inscriptions.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je voulais essayer… J'ai vraiment voulu essayer l'écriture automatique avec l'espoir d'avoir un message de Luna, Mione… Je l'ai appelée, elle n'est pas venue… »

« Oh Ron, je suis désolée… » déclara sincèrement Hermione avec compassion. « Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte combien c'était dangereux ce que tu as fait ? Tu étais seul en plus… »

« Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ? Sir Nicholas, pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ? » lui demanda Ron sur un ton implorant.

« Cette conversation me rappelle sensiblement une autre scène similaire avec votre ami Potter… » soupira Nick. « Vous faites allusion à la jeune Luna Lovegood je suppose. »

« Vous l'avez vue ? Vous lui avez parlé ? » tenta Ron plein d'espoir.

« Non… Tenter de contacter l'au-delà, sans un minimum d'expérience et de maîtrise, ne vous conduit qu'à entrer en communication avec toute la base astrale, c'est-à-dire les âmes perdues, les fantômes errant à la recherche de leur vie qui leur a été arrachée… Si je suis là devant vous sous forme de fantôme, c'est que j'ai refusé de quitter ce monde matériel, j'avais une peur affreuse de la mort en elle-même, de ce qui m'attendait là-haut… Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui se passe après… »

« Vous voulez dire que Luna est donc partie là-haut ? » clarifia Hermione.

« Sans aucun doute… Elle est montée, elle est passée de l'autre côté. »

Les regards de Nick, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent alors vers Mimi Geignarde qui se retourna avant d'hausser les épaules et quitter ses toilettes en chantonnant.

« Je vais vous laisser à présent ! » déclara sur un ton digne Sir Nicholas qui s'éloigna en rajustant sa tête.

Hermione aida Ron à se relever et elle baissa les yeux en croisant son regard fatigué et toujours aussi malheureux.

« Je suis désolée Mione… Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était méchant et stupide… Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas ta faute, que les choses auraient été pires si le château avait été pris d'assaut… »

« Et je suis tellement désolée pour Luna, Ron ! Si tu savais… Je l'aimais beaucoup aussi, elle me manque aussi… » avoua Hermione avec des larmes qui commençaient à inonder de nouveau ses yeux.

Il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort alors qu'elle sentit son cœur en berne battre contre sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper les dernières larmes de la journée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en aurait de toute façon plus à verser après compte tenu de sa fatigue extrême. Elle savait que Ron était lui aussi en train de verser quelques larmes mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas le mettre davantage mal à l'aise. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils s'efforcèrent de se sourire amicalement et sincèrement, sentant une nouvelle sérénité, alors qu'ils prirent, main dans la main, la direction de leur salle commune lentement.

Quand ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils avaient toujours les mains jointes qu'ils gardèrent ainsi unies jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent installés près de Ginny, Neville et Harry qui leur jetèrent des regards rassurés avant de reprendre leur travail respectif. Hermione remarqua les sourires naissants sur les lèvres de ses amis, et elle posa sa tête sur sa main, souhaitant tourner la page de cette affreuse journée qui lui parut interminable.

Quand elle se coucha ce soir-là, elle pensa à James et à ce que lui avait dit Nick, songeant que son père devait lui aussi se trouver dans l'au-delà, avec Lily, Sirius, et ses parents. Elle s'endormit en souriant, Pattenrond blotti contre son ventre.

* * *

Londres, jeudi 8 novembre 1979

_Eléa avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là. Des bribes de conversations hantaient ses rêves et résonnaient sans cesse. Lucius s'était réveillé lorsqu'elle avait crié et il l'avait réveillée pour la sortir de ce sommeil agité. Ils avaient parlé un petit moment, doucement il l'avait consolée et ils avaient commencé une conversation télépathique dans laquelle elle lui raconta les reproches de son père. Elle demanda à Lucius de s'arranger avec le Maître pour qu'elle puisse avoir des informations plus importantes. Elle ne lui parla pas de sa conversation avec Audrey, ni de son altercation avec Rémus qui lui avait vraiment fait mal. Elle pleura alors qu'il la berça, un regard inquiet qu'elle ne put voir était apparu sur son visage. _

_Le réveil fut difficile et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour un léger petit déjeuner. Lucius était déjà prêt pour partir au Ministère et il observa sa compagne qui fixait sa tartine depuis quelques secondes déjà._

_« Tu vas la manger où tu attends qu'elle saute dans ton bol de sa propre initiative ? » demanda Lucius, un demi sourire aux lèvres._

_« Hein ? » Puis comprenant l'allusion de Lucius, elle sourit. « Je pensais à autre chose… »_

_« J'ai bien vu, » fit-il en s'approchant d'elle. _

_Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur son peignoir mal attaché qui laissait voir une partie de sa poitrine. Il caressa doucement un de ses seins avant de plonger ses lèvres dans son cou sous les soupirs d'Eléa._

_« Je dois y aller amour… » dit-il en se reculant, alors qu'Eléa fit une moue boudeuse. « Je suis déjà en retard… » s'excusa-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. « Je ne suis pas là cette nuit, tu te rappelles ? » Elle acquiesça en buvant son jus d'orange. « Je veux que tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas, d'accord ? »_

_« D'accord… » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Je ne plaisante pas Eléa… »_

_« Je te promets de t'appeler si ça ne va pas, » dit-elle sérieusement._

_« Bien. » _

_Il lui jeta un dernier sourire avant de partir et Eléa soupira tristement en se retrouvant à nouveau toute seule dans son grand appartement. Elle laissa tomber sa tartine dans son bol de lait et se dirigea vers son phonographe. Elle prit un trente trois tours sur le côté et le posa délicatement sur l'appareil qui se mit à jouer des notes de guitare. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, au son des accords des Rolling Stones et se prépara à affronter une journée qu'elle savait d'avance mauvaise._

_« Il est parti ? » demanda Sirius à peine un pied dans l'appartement._

_« Oui, il y a cinq minutes, » répondit Lily._

_Sirius se figea un instant. « C'est les Stones que j'entends là ? » demanda-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_« Oui ! On dirait que Mademoiselle Je-déteste-les-Moldus-et-tout-ce-qu'ils-font à un faible pour le rock moldu, » plaisanta James._

_« C'est normal, c'est les Stones ! » s'exclama Sirius avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : « j'ai contacté Rémus et je lui ai dit qu'on sait pour Eléa, mais qu'elle ne sait pas qu'on sait, Dumbledore sait qu'on sait, puisqu'il nous l'a confirmé, on sait tous que Rémus sait mais Peter ne sait rien. »_

_« Euh… Bon résumé, » rit Lily, rejointe par James._

_« Bon j'y vais ! » _

_« Attends, Sirius ! Tu vas où ? » se précipita James._

_« Voir Eléa, elle voulait me parler hier, on n'a pas pu finalement… » dit-il d'un air innocent._

_« Ne lui dis rien Sirius, ne lui dis pas que tu sais… » menaça Lily._

_Sirius fit une grimace tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête._

_« Il faut que je lui en parle… »_

_« Non ! Tu as promis à Dumbledore ! » le coupa James, l'air plus sérieux que jamais._

_« Arrête James, ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » cria Sirius. « J'ai mes raisons, je dois savoir certaines choses… » dit-il, essayant de se calmer, avant de reprendre : « y'a toujours les micros non ? Vous pourrez tout entendre. »_

_Lily et James se regardèrent avant de le laisser passer la porte à contrecœur. James retourna vers le salon, les poings serrés._

_« S'il fait une connerie, je te jure qu'il va le regretter… »_

_« Sirius est peut-être une tête brûlée mais je ne pense pas qu'il trahirait Dumbledore, il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête… » remarqua Lily tout en se rapprochant de James. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux avant de lui donner un tendre baiser. « Tout va bien se passer… » chuchota-t-elle._

_« Il vaut mieux pour lui… » répondit James sombrement._

_

* * *

_

Poudlard, vendredi 22 novembre 1997

« Et bien, on peut dire que les détentions en compagnie de Snape t'ont été profitables Mione ! » s'exclama Ron en admirant le O d'Hermione au devoir de Potions de la semaine passée.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en croquant dans une pomme verte juteuse, visiblement fière d'elle.

« Vous avez vu ça ? » demanda tout à coup Harry en sortant son nez de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Oui, Harry, je sais… » rétorqua Hermione sur un ton amusé. « Si tu veux, je t'en ferai une copie pour l'admirer tout le reste de l'année ! C'est sûr que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un O en Potions… »

Harry lui retourna un regard blasé et elle lui rendit un large sourire avant de redevenir sérieuse en voyant la mine de son frère.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a dit à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre au sujet d'Halloween ? » commença Harry, captant l'attention de ses amis.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se raidir à la mention d'Halloween et de la dernière réunion désastreuse de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé du côté de Voldemort, on ne sait pas grand chose… » répondit Ginny. « Eléa a dit être restée au Manoir avec Lucius Malfoy et nous a répété une dizaine de fois n'avoir tué personne, mais elle avait l'air moins sûre d'elle quand on lui a demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose au Manoir… »

« Dumbledore n'a pas parlé d'une disparition aussi ? » questionna Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si… » acquiesça Ginny. « Un groupe d'ado il me semble… Il n'y a pas eu une fille qui était avec eux et qui a réapparu en état de choc ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Précisément, » répondit Harry. « Et la fille en question a enfin parlé… Bon, elle n'a pas dit grand chose mais je pense que ça va vous faire réagir quand même… Ecoutez ça : _« L'enquête sur la disparition des trois adolescents disparus le soir d'Halloween se poursuit par Scotland Yard. Michael Nollan, agent chef des enquêteurs Moldus, a indiqué que la jeune Katryn Harmond s'est confiée à sa mère, refusant toujours de parler au personnel médical ou aux forces de l'ordre. Selon la jeune Katie, une femme jolie et gentille l'aurait aidée à se sauver d'un bal costumé qui aurait mal tourné, se transformant rapidement en guet-apens. La mère de la jeune fille fait état d'un discours confus où Katie aurait également parlé d'un château avec des hauts murs. »_ Vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

« Que cette fille n'est pas bien explicite et qu'on se demande ce qu'elle avait fumé ce soir-là en parlant de château et d'espèce de fée jolie et gentille… » répondit Ron en soutenant sa tête d'une main.

« Et sur les garçons disparus, elle ne dit rien ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non… Quand ils lui en parlent, apparemment elle se renferme et a une attitude de catatonie en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles, fermant les yeux, et se balançant d'avant en arrière… Hermy ? » tenta Harry en reportant son attention sur sa sœur qui avait écouté attentivement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ca me paraît clair, » répondit la jeune sorcière en soupirant. « Le château, c'est le manoir de Little Hangleton. La femme jolie et gentille, c'est Eléa. Quant au sort qui a été réservé aux garçons, je vous laisse deviner… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit toujours revenir sur Eléa ! » s'exclama Ron brusquement.

« Ca voudrait dire qu'Eléa aurait aidé Katie à s'enfuir alors ! s'exclama Ginny, pleine d'espoir en ignorant la remarque de son frère.

« On dirait… » accorda Hermione avec une moue dubitative.

« Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? » continua Ron. « Elle déteste les Moldus ! »

« Peut-être qu'elle essaie réellement de s'en sortir cette fois ! » rétorqua Ginny qui commençait à être agacée par les réflexions négatives de son frère. « Elle est après tout de notre côté ! »

« La seule façon de le savoir serait de lui demander… » remarqua justement Neville alors que la mine d'Hermione s'assombrit légèrement.

« En tout cas, ça se tient, » poursuivit Harry. « Eléa a dit être restée au Manoir avec Malfoy, mais vu son air un peu gêné et hésitant, je dirais que quelque chose s'est vraiment produit ce soir-là. Et peut-être que cette disparition est liée et qu'Eléa en sait plus qu'on ne le croit. »

« C'est génial pour Eléa, Mione ! Tu ne trouves pas ? » s'exclama Ginny.

« Ouais… » répondit sans enthousiasme Hermione avec un visage fermé.

« Bon, on change de sujet hein ! » déclara Ron en frappant dans ses mains, faisant sursauter Hermione.

« Bonne idée, » acquiesça Harry en repliant son journal. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire demain ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

« Pour la sortie de prévue à Pré-au-Lard… » clarifia Ginny.

« Oh… Je ne sais pas si je peux y aller finalement, je n'ai pas d'autorisation, » répondit Hermione avec une légère moue.

« Mais tu n'en as pas parlé avec Dumbledore, Hermy ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème tu sais… » la rassura Harry.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Va le voir Mione. C'est stupide de rester sur des non-dits, » dit Ron et Hermione lui jeta un regard en biais avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« J'y vais, » marmonna-t-elle, guère pressée.

« Maintenant Mione ! » la pressa Ginny.

« C'est bon, j'y vais ! » s'énerva Hermione en se levant.

Elle adressa un large sourire à ses amis avant de quitter la Grande Salle d'un air digne qui fit pouffer Ginny.

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la gargouille et prononça à mi-voix le mot de passe avant de regarder la statue pivoter avec résignation. Le Phénix l'invita entre ses ailes et elle poussa un long soupir avant de se décider à se laisser conduire jusqu'au bureau du Directeur par l'escalier en colimaçon. Les portraits se turent instantanément en remarquant sa présence. Elle scruta le salon à la recherche de son grand-père puis ne le voyant pas, elle s'approcha de la cheminée et mit ses mains devant le feu qui crépitait joyeusement.

« Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna et rendit son sourire au Professeur Dumbledore qui l'invita à s'asseoir un instant avec lui sur un des canapés.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

« Oui… C'est au sujet de la sortie de demain à Pré-au-Lard… » commença timidement Hermione. « Je me demandais juste si j'avais l'autorisation d'y aller… »

« Ah, c'est une très bonne question qui tombe justement à point nommé ! »

* * *

Londres, jeudi 8 novembre 1979

_Eléa se leva en fronçant les sourcils, elle n'attendait personne et recevait peu de visites. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'enfiler un peignoir en sortant de la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte en laissant dégouliner l'eau de ses cheveux mouillés, qui forma une petite flaque sur le sol._

_« Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle, assez surprise de voir son ex-amant devant elle._

_« Je te dérange ? »_

_« Non, non, entre… »_

_Il entra et ils se regardèrent un instant, gênés, Eléa espérant qu'Audrey ne lui avait pas rapporté leur petite discussion. Sirius porta un regard sur Eléa, un sourire en coin, avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que son peignoir blanc, était à présent presque transparent et ne cachait rien de ses atouts._

_« Je… Je vais m'habiller, » bafouilla-t-elle. _

_Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard habillé d'un jean et d'un pull assez ample à col roulé noir. Sirius était près du phonographe, admirant avec un large sourire les albums qu'Eléa avait achetés. _

_« Arrête de te marrer, » dit-elle d'un ton blasé en lui retirant les disques des mains._

_« Non, non, c'est trop comment dire… « jouissif » de te voir toi avec des trucs moldus chez toi… » rit-il. « Vraiment… » _

_Elle ne répondit pas et fit disparaître du bar de la cuisine ses restes de petit déjeuner. _

_« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »_

_« Non, merci. »_

_Elle l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui, maintenant néanmoins une bonne distance de « sécurité »._

_« Alors ? » demanda Eléa._

_« Tu voulais me voir hier ? »_

_« Oh oui ! J'avais oublié… » s'excusa Eléa. « Je… Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais… Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais été malade suite au rituel que j'ai fait avec toi… enfin sur toi. »_

_« Oui, j'ai été malade, nausées, tremblements… Enfin, tu sais ce que c'est, » dit-il d'un air entendu._

_« C'est pour ça que je fais en sorte de ne jamais être en manque… » expliqua-t-elle comme à un enfant de cinq ans. « Désolée pour tout ça… »_

_« C'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je réagirais comme ça… et puis, tu m'as sauvé la vie… »_

_Elle fit une petite moue gênée, suivie d'un silence. _

_« Eléa, je voudrais te parler d'un truc… » Elle le regarda, inquiète du ton qu'il employa. « Hier, après la réunion, je t'ai cherchée pour te voir, comme tu me l'avais demandé… » Elle acquiesça, lui faisant signe de continuer. « … et je me suis retrouvé à la porte de l'infirmerie… »_

_« Et ? » demanda Eléa en attendant la suite de l'histoire, ne voyant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir._

_« Et je t'ai entendue te disputer avec Dumbledore… » Le visage d'Eléa changea d'expression. « …que tu as appelé « papa. » »_

_Eléa pâlit un peu plus et se leva vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre._

_« Tu as mal compris Sirius, » rit-elle, « pourquoi j'aurais appelé Dumbledore comme ça ? »_

_« Eléa, » soupira Sirius, « ne me prends pas pour un con, je sais ce que j'ai entendu. »_

_Elle avala le contenu de son verre cul sec et rejoignit Sirius, le visage fermé. Elle sonda le regard de l'Animagus et soudain dégaina sa baguette en même temps que lui._

_« Sirius, laisse-moi faire ! »_

_« Pas question, j'ai trop de choses à te demander… »_

_« Sirius, je dois le faire, pour ta sécurité ! »_

_Ils restèrent en joue quelques secondes avant que Sirius s'emporte. « Putain, Eléa, je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir, non ? »_

_Elle baissa finalement sa baguette et alla se servir un autre verre et en apporta un à Sirius._

_« Tu en auras peut-être besoin… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant._

_Sirius se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon._

_« Déjà je ne comprends pas… Comment la fille de Dumbledore peut haïr les Moldus ! C'est tout à fait illogique ! »_

_« Ou tout à fait logique… Réfléchis Sirius, je n'ai pas été élevée par mes parents, j'étais soit avec la nourrice, soit en pension, parce que le boulot de mes parents était de protéger les Moldus, c'était leur passion, plus que moi, » dit-elle amèrement. « On ne va pas encore débattre sur les Moldus Sirius, on l'a assez fait. Ma mère est morte à cause d'un Moldu et ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais, autant que toutes les fois où ma mère n'était pas là pour me consoler, les fois où mon père ne pouvait rester que quelques heures à cause de son travail… » Elle but une gorgée du Whisky de Feu de Lucius et fit une petite grimace en avalant._

_« Ok, ok pour les Moldus… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »_

_« Parce que j'en avais pas le droit… »_

_« Lucius est au courant ? » demanda-t-il froidement._

_« Oui… » murmura-t-elle._

_« Alors tu lui as dit mais pas à moi ? » s'emporta Sirius en la regardant tristement._

_« C'est une longue histoire… c'est… » Elle soupira longuement. « Tu veux vraiment remuer tout ça ? »_

_« Oui ! »_

_« Ok, alors je vais te dire ce qu'il en est...» son regard s'était embué mais elle se reprit rapidement. « Tu te souviens ce jour, au lac de Poudlard où tu m'as dit que tu voulais me demander en mariage ? » Les yeux de son ex-amant se troublèrent à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir. « Ce jour-là, Sirius, tu m'aurais dit « Ok, on repart à zéro » je te l'aurais dit. J'avais préparé un pacte de sang pour me permettre de te l'annoncer sans risques, mais après ce que tu m'as dit, quand j'ai compris que tu ne cèderais pas, j'ai décidé de le faire avec Lucius. » Le visage de Sirius se ferma lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Et oui, Sirius, tu m'as poussé dans ses bras… » finit-elle._

_« Non, je ne t'ai pas poussée vers lui, ne dis pas ça ! »_

_« C'est pourtant la vérité Sirius ! Désolée, mais tu as été un vrai connard avec moi ! Après ça, Lucius s'est occupé de moi, et je voulais lui dire, je voulais qu'il sache ! »_

_« Malfoy senior doit être ravi… » siffla-t-il après quelques minutes. « La maîtresse de son cher fils, avec une lignée pareille ! »_

_« Non, il n'est pas au courant, Lucius ne peut pas le dire, ni l'écrire, personne ne peut lire cette information en lui. Maximillius est juste au courant pour ma mère… » Sirius leva un sourcil et Eléa sourit. « Je suis la dernière descendante de la déesse Demeter. »_

_« Rien que ça ? »_

_« Rien que ça… »_

_« Tu te rends compte, » continua-t-il après un court silence, « de ce que cela aurait pu changer ? »_

_« Je ne pense plus à ça Sirius, » dit-elle en se levant à son tour. « les jeux sont faits et c'est toi qui as jeté les dés. Tu n'as pas cru en mon amour, tu n'as pas cru en nous, parce que tu as eu peur de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur des sacrifices que je voulais faire. » Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle croisa le regard brillant de larmes de Sirius. « Lucius et moi envisageons d'avoir un enfant, Sirius, et tu as Audrey, elle tient à toi… Elle n'est pas mal pour… enfin tu sais. »_

_« Cette fois tu sais que c'est toi qui jettes les dés ? » articula-t-il en s'empêchant de pleurer._

_« Oui, et c'est mieux ainsi, » dit-elle fermement._

_« Tu m'aimes toujours ? » insista-t-il._

_« Tu connais la réponse. »_

_« Je veux te l'entendre dire, » dit-il la mâchoire serrée._

_« Je t'aimerai toujours Sirius, » souffla-t-elle, « mais comme tu m'as dit un jour, ça ne suffit pas… » ajouta-t-elle froidement._

_Sirius finit son verre et prit son manteau, elle le raccompagna sans un mot et dans l'embrasure de la porte, il se retourna vers elle et lui donna un simple baiser sur les lèvres avant de tourner les talons._

_Eléa rangea la bouteille de Whisky et soudain elle lança un des verres contre le mur qui lui faisait face, avant de fondre en larmes. _

_Lorsque Sirius rentra à l'appartement, il trouva James et Lily assis dans le salon, l'air grave. Ils avaient assisté à toute la scène et vu ensuite Eléa craquer après le départ de leur ami. Ils étaient conscients qu'elle avait fait un gros sacrifice en refusant de recommencer quelque chose avec Sirius. James coupa le son des micros pour ne plus entendre le son des sanglots d'Eléa qui résonnaient dans l'appartement silencieux, même s'il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec elle, ses pleurs lui fendaient le cœur._

_Ils entourèrent leur ami, le consolèrent mais ils ne jugèrent pas bon de lui dire combien Eléa souffrait à cet instant même, de peur qu'il n'écoute que son cœur et aille la rejoindre._

_Eléa se calma après plusieurs heures de chagrin. Cette conversation, la replongeant dans le passé, l'avait vraiment ébranlée. Elle ne cessait de penser que si elle ne s'était pas engagée envers Voldemort, elle aurait pu construire une famille avec Sirius. Mais cela était impossible, elle ne pouvait faire machine arrière, elle était à Lui, elle était une meurtrière et pire encore, pour Lui, elle était une traîtresse._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, vendredi 22 novembre 1997

« Chaton ? Cette plume est si fascinante que ça ? » demanda Lucius en reposant avec élégance sa tasse de thé.

Eléa cligna des yeux et reporta à nouveau son attention sur le morceau de parchemin devant elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas quoi en penser Lucius… » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu n'as qu'à signer et renvoyer, Eléa ! Il ne te demande pas une étude de texte à ce que je sache ! » répliqua Lucius, un peu agacé.

Eléa se renfrogna en s'enfonçant au fond de son fauteuil et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé chaton… » soupira Lucius. « Ce n'est qu'une autorisation de sortie tu sais, tu n'engages pas la vie d'Hermione en lui signant ce foutu papelard… »

« C'est pas ça Lucius. C'est juste que… je ne comprends pas, je suis censée ne plus avoir aucun droit sur Hermione… En fait, je n'ai jamais eu aucun droit sur elle, » ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Tu n'es plus à Azkaban… »

« Je m'y suis enfuie Lucius ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'en étais sortie par la grande porte ! »

« Tu as rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, ne l'oublie pas Eléa, c'est un sacré passeport que tu as à présent, » ajouta Lucius avec une légère grimace.

« J'aurais simplement aimé qu'il me dise exactement ce qu'il en est… »

« Tu lui demanderas la prochaine fois chaton… Signe ce truc et viens par là… » répondit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

Eléa lui retourna un regard interrogateur avant d'hausser les épaules en observant le papier en question comme s'il détenait la clé d'un mystère insondable.

« Je suis de toute façon sûre que s'il a rétabli mes droits, il est resté son tuteur légal malgré tout… »

Lucius soupira à nouveau en se levant. Il s'approcha de sa compagne et lui tendit sa plume et le morceau de parchemin. Eléa les prit en lui lançant un regard noir et signa l'autorisation que Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de relire. Il l'attacha à la patte de son aigle qu'il envoya avec ses instructions. Puis, il prit les mains d'Eléa, l'aidant à se lever, et l'étouffa dans ses bras en commençant à attaquer son cou sous les soupirs de sa maîtresse. Il la conduisit jusqu'au lit sur lequel il la fit s'allonger et fit voler les boutons de son corsage en tirant brusquement dessus, dévoilant sa poitrine. Avant qu'Eléa n'ait eu le temps de protester, il emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser profond.

* * *

Londres, samedi 10 novembre 1979

_Eléa était étendue sur son lit, les bras en croix, les yeux légèrement dilatés, elle fredonnait une mélodie inconnue qui lui trottait dans la tête._

_Elle n'avait pas vu Lucius depuis qu'il l'avait quittée le jeudi matin et avait passé ses derniers jours dans divers états, en passant par les pleurs et la catatonie. Puis, elle avait décidé de ne plus pleurer sur le passé et de se livrer à la Magie Noire pour oublier et se refaire « une santé ». Si Voldemort la voyait dans cet état de faiblesse et de sentimentalité, elle ne survivrait sûrement pas. _

_Elle avait fait des choix, pas tous judicieux, mais elle devait les assumer. Malheureusement, depuis son retour en Angleterre, elle s'était rendue compte de ses faiblesses au contact de ses amis et son entrée à l'Ordre du Phénix la détruisaient chaque jour un peu plus. Elle sombrait peu à peu dans une haine envers elle-même, envers Voldemort, envers Lucius, envers son père… Tout était de plus en plus confus et elle avait l'impression de temps en temps qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la situation, qu'elle perdait l'esprit. Sa seule solution était la Magie Noire, le pouvoir, qui lui rappelait ses objectifs, qui lui donnait la force de continuer, elle se sentait plus puissante à son contact, lorsqu'elle s'insinuait en elle, dans ses veines. Elle se sentait invincible lorsque son cœur tapait contre sa poitrine, quand sa vision se troublait et qu'elle voyait l'invisible derrière le visible, quand elle touchait la matière pour en sentir toutes les particules se dissoudre sous ses doigts._

_Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se leva à la rencontre de son amant, ses pas semblaient lents et désynchronisés, elle avait l'impression de flotter mais d'être retenue au sol par une force invisible._

_Lucius leva un regard d'abord surpris vers elle, puis inquiet devant la pâleur de sa compagne. Il s'avança vers elle et lui caressa le visage, plongeant son regard d'acier dans les yeux bleu marine de sa maîtresse._

_« Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça toute seule, amour, » dit-il doucement._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire béat. « Je vais très bien »_

_« ça ne me rassure pas... »_

_Il l'embrassa tendrement et l'enlaça un moment avant de se séparer d'elle. _

_« J'ai réservé la soirée dans une petite auberge... »_

_« Ah oui ? » s'exclama Eléa, visiblement en train de se retenir de ne pas sauter sur place. « En quel honneur ? » _

_« Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu un peu de temps ensemble... » répondit-il en essayant de ne pas rire, « Tu es prête ? »_

_« Tu veux que je me change ? » demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers sa robe moulante de laine noire._

_« Non, tu es parfaite... »_

_Il l'enlaça de nouveau et ils transplanèrent vers une soirée romantique et intime à laquelle Eléa ne s'attendait pas._

_Pendant leur absence, James et Rémus enlevèrent avec un certain soulagement les micros de l'appartement d'Eléa, mettant enfin un terme à leur espionnage._

_« C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais vraiment à saturer... »_

_« Oui, c'est un soulagement, même si à mon avis, on devrait continuer... »_

_Rémus regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en elle, James ? »_

_« Non. Je suis désolé, mais même si j'ai appris à l'apprécier, je crois que je ne lui ferais jamais confiance... » dit-il sérieusement. « Et toi ? »_

_« Non, je la crois, même si elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour nous avoir des informations... et je la comprends, ce n'est pas une situation évidente pour elle... »_

_« Elle est vraiment bizarre en ce moment Rémus, et ça m'inquiète un peu, j'ai l'impression qu'elle disjoncte... Tu as bien vu ce qu'elle a fait ces derniers jours ? Elle s'est plongée dans la Magie Noire... »_

_« Elle essaie d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius, d'autres l'auraient fait avec l'alcool, c'est sa façon à elle d'effacer tout ça... » la défendit-il._

_« Je ne sais pas Rémus... Je reste méfiant quand même... » _

_« Et Lily ? »_

_« Lily lui fait confiance, comme Sirius et Peter... » soupira-t-il. « McGonagall ne lui fait pas du tout confiance, mais elle a confiance en Dumbledore... »_

_« C'est son père, il sait ce qu'il fait tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Rémus en levant un sourcil._

_« Justement, je ne crois pas, il a déjà fait pas mal d'erreurs de jugement sur elle... »_

_« C'est vrai aussi... Fais comme tu veux James, je n'ai pas à te convaincre, c'est peut-être pas si mal si tout le monde ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance... »_

_

* * *

_

Poudlard, vendredi 22 novembre 1997

« Voici ton autorisation, Hermione, signée en bonne et due forme pour te permettre d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, en espérant que tu t'y amuseras bien, » déclara Dumbledore qui se rassit sur le canapé en donnant à Hermione le morceau de parchemin.

« Merci… » souffla Hermione avant de froncer les sourcils en observant l'autorisation. « C'est Eléa qui l'a signée… »

« Oui, en effet, elle est ta mère, non ? » répondit Dumbledore qui s'efforça de dissimuler un sourire amusé.

« Oui, mais… Qui a été désigné pour être mon tuteur légal ? Par le conseil de famille je veux dire… » demanda Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'écriture ronde et régulière d'Eléa.

« Moi, » répondit le vieux sorcier et Hermione leva la tête, la surprise se lisant clairement sur son visage. « Je n'ai pas vraiment été désigné, » continua-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ton tuteur légal, Hermione. Les Granger, tes parents adoptifs, n'avaient des droits sur toi que dans le monde des Moldus. Dans notre monde, je suis ton unique Gardien. Eléa n'a jamais eu de droits sur toi considérant le fait qu'elle t'a mise au monde à Azkaban… »

« Ok, mais alors… » commença Hermione, confuse, en désignant son autorisation à son grand-père.

« Je lui ai rétabli ses droits Hermione, elle ne le sait pas encore, mais je lui ai rendu ses droits parentaux, » avoua Dumbledore. « Bien entendu, je suis et demeure ton Gardien, elle ne peut rien décider seule te concernant. »

« Je suis majeure à présent, » lui rappela soudainement Hermione. « Je peux décider seule de choses me concernant sans que ma mère ou mon Gardien n'aient leur mot à dire. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Dumbledore en acquiesçant, « vous êtes peut-être majeurs à dix-sept ans mais si tu as bien la Lex Regula, Hermione, tant que vous êtes à Poudlard et durant toutes les années qui suivront pendant lesquelles vous serez étudiants, votre Gardien sera obligatoirement garant de vos actes. »

« Je ne le savais pas, » avoua-t-elle se réprimandant intérieurement pour ne pas s'être penchée davantage sur ses droits dans le monde magique.

« Je veux faire confiance à Eléa, Hermione, vraiment. Et j'aimerais que toi aussi, tu essaies de lui faire confiance, malgré ce qui s'est passé… »

Hermione acquiesça lentement, ne voulant plus regarder son grand-père en face, et elle rangea son autorisation dans son sac sans lever les yeux.

« Hermione ? »

Elle se força finalement à lever la tête alors qu'elle se leva du canapé dans le même temps, prenant son sac entre ses mains qu'elle balança un instant devant elle d'un air absent.

« J'essaierai… » promit-elle en soupirant. « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps… Merci pour l'autorisation, » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire sincère.

« Je t'en prie, profites-en bien et surtout amuse-toi ! Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant l'hésitation de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione lui sembla être sur le point de poursuivre la conversation mais elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et sortit en remerciant une dernière fois chaleureusement son grand-père, avec un sourire plus franc et sincère.

* * *

Lundi 12 novembre 1979, Ordre du Phénix

_« ... C'était trop mignon, l'Auberge était en Irlande, vers Terryglase, au bord d'un lac... On avait une table près du feu, avec des chandelles et tout, ambiance super romantique... »_

_« Je croyais que Lucius n'était pas très romantique ? » s'étonna Lily._

_« Il ne l'est pas, d'où la grosse surprise ! » s'exclama Eléa, encore toute excitée de son week-end. « Le dîner était super bon, très fin et accompagné au Champagne. »_

_« J'en connais une qui a pris une cuite, » chantonna Lily_

_« Non, » rit Eléa. « J'ai fait attention pour en profiter un maximum... »_

_« Et après le repas ? » demanda Lily, les yeux étincelants de curiosité._

_« La chambre était assez grande avec un lit gi-gan-tesque, il avait mis des pétales de roses partout, éclairé toute la chambre aux bougies. J'ai passé une nuit fantastique, il a été divin… »_

_« Lucius a toujours été un bon amant, » remarqua Lily tout en buvant un verre de cidre sous le regard outré de Sirius qui venait d'entendre sa phrase et qui faillit s'étrangler. _

_« Oui mais là... c'était vraiment, » elle secoua la tête, « ouaaaaaaah ! »_

_Elles rirent comme des adolescentes alors que James vint s'asseoir près de Sirius qui marmonnait tout seul._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Patmol ? Tu fais une de ces têtes ! »_

_« Je viens juste d'avoir le résumé détaillé du, » il prit une voix plus aiguë, « super week-end hyper romantique avec Lucius ! »_

_Eléa et Lily se retournèrent vers lui et il leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Aussi détaillé que ça ? » rit James_

_« Assez pour avoir des nausées, » répondit Sirius, blasé._

_Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur conversation, les autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent et s'installèrent autour de la large table de chêne. _

_Après des résumés de missions assez banales, Dumbledore prit la parole pour exposer le véritable objet de cette réunion._

_« Il y a plus d'un an, en août, nous nous sommes fait prendre par les Mangemorts un Grimoire, qui a coûté la vie à deux adultes et trois enfants... »_

_Les souvenirs d'Eléa lui revinrent comme une gifle, mais elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, vu certains regards posés sur elle, jugeant ses réactions. Elle se souvenait de cette mission, sa première, son deuxième meurtre. Elle chassa vite les images de la fillette de son esprit et se concentra sur ce que son père disait, bloquant par la même occasion son esprit à toutes intrusions._

_« Ce grimoire est très important, il est rédigé en Grec ancien et le traducteur qui travaille dessus a bientôt fini. Nous devons absolument reprendre le grimoire et la traduction. »_

_Eléa pâlit légèrement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait son père, elle n'était pas au courant et sentit de la colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle dut faire un grand effort pour se calmer et ne pas éveiller les soupçons autour d'elle._

_« Robert Stoney est un professeur de lettres et langues anciennes à la retraite, un des plus renommés dans le métier. Il habite à Londres, sa maison est protégée par des Mangemorts nuit et jour... »_

_« Combien sont-ils ? » demanda Rémus._

_« Nous n'avons pas pu le déterminer, Rémus... Nous savons qu'il a constamment une personne avec lui, et d'autres gardent toutes les entrées possibles. Nous avons pensé à faire rentrer Peter dans la demeure, utilisant ses dons d'Animagus, mais un rat est risqué, j'aurais préféré un animal de compagnie. Sirius a déjà été vu sous sa forme animale et Minerva est bien connue des élèves de Poudlard... »_

_Il y eut un petit silence de réflexion, pendant lequel tous semblaient penser à la solution la moins périlleuse._

_« Je vais le faire, » dit Eléa d'une voix neutre qui coupa le silence ambiant._

_Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et elle remarqua les yeux étincelants de Dumbledore._

_« Comment ça, vous allez le faire ? » s'insurgea le professeur de métamorphose. _

_Eléa lui sourit ironiquement avant de reprendre un peu gênée. « Je suis un Animagus aussi... » _

_Tous la regardèrent intrigués, Sirius un peu outré de cette révélation._

_« Je t'ai dit que j'en étais un, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? » demanda-t-il._

_« J'en sais rien... » soupira-t-elle. « Je peux m'introduire chez lui et vérifier le nombre de Mangemorts, les différents sorts utilisés pour les protections... »_

_« Et en quel animal vous transformez-vous ? » la coupa McGonagall._

_« Déçue de ne pas l'avoir remarqué Minerva ? » sourit Eléa _

_« Eléa... » dit Dumbledore en signe qu'il voulait une réponse et non une dispute._

_« En petit chat... » répondit finalement la jeune femme. Voyant les regards insistants et incrédules, elle leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant : « c'est pas vrai... »_

_Devant eux, elle se transforma et prit la forme d'un petit chat noir aux grands yeux bleus. Elle grimpa sur la table et contre toute attente, se mit à marcher le long de la table, sa queue dressée, tel un mannequin sur un podium, sous les rires de ses amis. Elle fit un arrêt devant McGonagall puis après lui avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux, lui tourna vivement le dos pour regagner sa place et reprendre sa forme humaine, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Ils reprirent leur sérieux après quelques minutes et Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole._

_« Bien... »_

_« Pardon de vous interrompre, » s'excusa Lily. « Mais que feras-tu si un de tes amis reconnaît ta présence ? »_

_« Si mes amis étaient des Mangemorts, je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient affectés à de simples missions de surveillance... » _

_« Cela règle le problème... » coupa Dumbledore. « Je te donnerai l'adresse exacte du Professeur. Il serait bon que tu fasses cela en plusieurs jours et que tu fasses connaître ta présence, avec un peu de chance il aimera les chats et te fera entrer... » dit-il avec un regard malicieux._

_La réunion prit fin quelques minutes après et Eléa rejoignit Dumbledore qui n'avait pas quitté sa place et écrivait sur des parchemins._

_« Tu t'en doutais depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité._

_« Oh c'était plus une intuition... » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, « Je suis heureux que tu te sois proposée. »_

_« J'espère que je réussirai… » _

_« J'en suis sûr... Est-ce que Lucius sait que tu es un Animagus ? »_

_« Oui, » mentit-elle. « Il le sait depuis Poudlard... »_

_Il acquiesça et lui souhaita bonne chance, en lui demandant de lui envoyer des rapports fréquents. Elle accepta et décida de rentrer chez elle avant de partir pour Little Hangleton et d'avoir une conversation avec Voldemort._

_

* * *

_

Poudlard/Pré-au-Lard, samedi 23 novembre 1997

Quand Hermione descendit dans la salle commune, elle se rendit compte sans grande surprise qu'elle était la première levée. La perspective de cette journée à Pré-au-Lard l'avait empêchée de dormir davantage et c'est avec une excitation grandissante, qu'elle s'efforçait de canaliser, qu'elle s'était rendue jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se préparer rapidement. De retour dans la salle commune, elle s'était assise avec un air résigné près de la cheminée en attendant que ses amis se lèvent. Pattenrond était venu lui tenir compagnie en ronronnant bruyamment et elle s'était finalement plongée dans les contes de Grimm qu'elle connaissait par cœur, lisant à voix haute à son gros chat orange « Le cercueil de verre. »

Harry faillit manquer la première marche et il se cramponna à la rambarde en descendant jusqu'à la salle commune. Dans un premier temps, il se demanda si Hermione était en train de parler toute seule puis il vit son livre étalé sur ses genoux et son chat blotti contre elle, et il esquissa un sourire.

« Hey Harry ! » le salua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en remarquant ses cheveux en bataille.

« Hey… » répondit faiblement Harry en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté de sa sœur.

Hermione referma son livre pendant que Pattenrond lui grimpa dessus pour aller rejoindre Harry qui se mit à caresser le chat d'un geste machinal.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Hermione, finalement contente de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son animal de compagnie.

« Non… » avoua Harry avec une grimace. « J'ai fait un cauchemar… »

« Oh… Voldemort ? » devina Hermione.

« Voldemort… » confirma Harry alors que sa mine, déjà peu enjouée, s'assombrit, imitant le ciel bas et nuageux.

« Tu me racontes ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et baissa la tête avant de répondre faiblement.

« Non… »

« Harry… » insista Hermione en lui passant son index sous le menton pour qu'il la regarde enfin.

Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les prunelles chocolats d'Hermione et soupira.

« Il te tuait… »

« Ah… Il a changé de cible alors ! » s'exclama Hermione avec un petit sourire alors qu'Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Hermy… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était ! Et que faisait Eléa ? Elle était là ? »

« Elle L'aidait, » souffla Harry avec dégoût.

Hermione resta interdite un moment avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ca n'arrivera pas Harry… » répondit-elle finalement avec un sourire réconfortant.

« De quoi ? Que Voldemort te tue ou qu'Eléa l'aide ? »

« Les deux… »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux et Hermione prit finalement son sac à ses pieds et en sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle déroula avant de le tendre à Harry qui le prit avec un air interrogatif.

« C'est mon autorisation de sortie… » clarifia Hermione. « Eléa me l'a signée. »

Harry regarda un instant Hermione avec un air un peu surpris avant de retourner son attention sur la signature inattendue.

« Je veux essayer Harry, » poursuivit-elle, « Je veux essayer de faire confiance à Eléa, malgré ce qu'elle a pu faire. Je veux croire que c'est vraiment elle qui a aidé Katie à s'échapper et qu'elle est réellement de notre côté… Après tout, elle nous l'a prouvé plus d'une fois ? Je veux dire, c'est elle qui m'a dit pour l'attaque de juin et c'est elle qui s'est opposée au fait que Draco et moi soyons marqués… »

« Quoi ? » hoqueta Harry.

Hermione lui raconta rapidement l'épisode du cadeau surprise et original qui avait été prévu pour l'anniversaire de Draco. Elle le mit également au courant des paroles de Snape et Harry lui prit finalement la main en lui rendant son autorisation.

« Est-ce que tu sens ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand je te prends la main, c'est comme s'il y avait un passage d'énergies entre nous… » expliqua Harry, et Hermione lui lança un regard en biais.

« Tu n'as pas pris ton petit déjeuner, hein ! »

Harry lui lâcha la main d'un air blasé et s'échappa dans la salle de bain des garçons sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, tous les élèves autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard se trouvaient sur le parvis et remettaient à Filch les autorisations qu'il scrutait consciencieusement. Quand Hermione lui tendit la sienne, il plissa les yeux en voyant le nom de la signataire et il jeta un regard soupçonneux à la jeune sorcière.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par McGonagall.

« C'est bon Argus, c'est bon… »

Hermione retourna un regard supérieur et dédaigneux au vieil homme qui renifla bruyamment en arrachant presque des mains de Draco Malfoy son autorisation.

« Bien ! » s'exclama McGonagall, rassemblant les rangs. « Les Professeurs Chourave, Lupin et moi-même allons vous accompagner jusqu'au village. Vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à seize heures. Nous vous demandons, pour des mesures de sécurité, de rester par petits groupes et de ne pas vous éloigner du cœur du village. Nous vous donnons rendez-vous à seize heures précises devant les 3 Balais. Essayez de ne pas trop vous disperser sur le chemin ! On y va, dans le calme s'il vous plaît ! »

La progression jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard se déroula sans encombre notable, à part Neville qui buta contre un petit caillou et réussit à s'ouvrir l'intérieur de la main sous les rires moqueurs de quelques Serpentards, Draco Malfoy compris. Hermione jeta un regard noir à son ex-petit ami, avant d'assister le Professeur Lupin qui soigna rapidement le pauvre Neville.

« Bon alors, on commence par quoi ? » demanda Ron dansant sur ses pieds, paralysé par le froid.

« Moi, j'aimerais aller à Scribenpenne, je voudrais voir les plumes et changer de couleur d'encre, » répondit Hermione.

« Quelle surprise… » souffla Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je viens avec toi Mione, » déclara Ginny en jetant un regard navré à son frère, lui signifiant silencieusement qu'ils étaient là aussi pour remonter le moral de leur amie.

« Bon, on vous attend là alors les filles, » décida Harry.

« Quoi ! Hey, on va se les peler à attendre là ! Ca caille ! » râla Ron en enfonçant davantage son bonnet sur ses oreilles.

« On n'en a pas pour longtemps ! » termina Ginny en attrapant Hermione par le bras pour la conduire à l'intérieur de la boutique.

« C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas chaud quand même, » fit remarquer Hermione quand elles entrèrent dans la chaleur de la petite boutique.

« Je vais voir les parchemins de ce côté, Mione… »

« Ok, je vais du côté des plumes, » répondit Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta quand une silhouette familière se releva et elle le reconnut, même de dos. Draco se retourna et quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione, cette dernière baissa les yeux en marmonnant un : « je m'en vais » étouffé.

« Non, attends Hermione, c'est moi qui m'en vais, j'ai fini, » l'arrêta-t-il et elle leva un œil surpris.

Il l'avait rattrapée par le bras et quand elle baissa les yeux vers le point où il la tenait, il la lâcha rapidement comme si elle le brûlait en s'excusant.

« Pardon… »

« C'est stupide, » soupira-t-elle, « tu peux rester, tu n'es pas obligé de t'en aller, tu ne me déranges pas. »

« Ok, merci… » répondit-il avec un faible sourire. « J'ai vu qu'ils avaient reçu les plumes que tu voulais, celles que tu avais repérées à la rentrée… »

« Oh… Merci, » dit-elle, s'efforçant de lui rendre son sourire.

« De rien. »

Il s'éloigna et Hermione ne perdit pas une minute de plus pour se ruer sur les nouvelles plumes, sans se rendre compte du sourire en coin de Ginny, un peu plus loin, qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène.

« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? »

« Hein ? » sursauta Hermione en manquant de lâcher un encrier. « Ah, oui, oui, je vais prendre celle-ci je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Hermione en présentant à Ginny deux plumes quasi identiques.

« Je pense que si on ne se dépêche pas, on va retrouver les garçons gelés sur place ! » répondit Ginny en riant.

« Ok, je prends celle-ci ! » se décida-t-elle en choisissant une plume rouge sombre, laquée sur la pointe, avec des plumes d'aigle.

Elles allèrent payer leurs achats et les deux sorcières se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte de la boutique en même temps que Draco.

« Décidément, » s'amusa-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer les deux jeunes filles.

Ils sortirent tous les trois dans le froid de Pré-au-Lard, et Ginny remonta son écharpe jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Ron en agitant ses bras comme s'il était en train de faire la circulation sur la rue principale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » aboya soudainement Harry à qui il n'avait pas manqué que Draco était sorti en même temps que les filles. « Si tu es en train de suivre Hermione, je te préviens tout de suite qu'il est inutile de- »

« Harry, » l'arrêta Hermione pressentant le dérapage.

« Hermy, il te suit comme un petit chien ! » s'emporta Harry. « Il t'a ennuyée dans la boutique ? »

« Non, écoute- »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le couvrir Hermy, » continua Harry sortant de ses gonds. « S'il t'a ennuyée, tu peux me le dire ! »

Draco se retint fortement de rétorquer et il serra les dents en même temps que les poings.

« Puisque je te dis que non Harry ! » répéta Hermione qui commençait à s'énerver également.

Draco bouscula légèrement Neville pour passer son chemin, obstrué par les Gryffondors au milieu du passage, et il leva les mains en signe de drapeau blanc avant de s'éloigner en secouant la tête d'un air agacé et finalement atterré devant tant de bêtise.

« Et comme par hasard, il était pile poil dans la boutique où tu étais Mione ! » renchérit Ron en regardant le Serpentard s'éloigner et rejoindre son clan.

« La ferme Ron, vous êtes pénibles tous les deux ! » s'emporta Ginny mettant fin au débat.

« J'ai froid… » grelotta Neville, immobile et blanc comme un linge.

« Les 3 Balais ? » suggéra Harry alors qu'Hermione s'était renfrognée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Les 3 Balais ! » répondit Ron et ils prirent en silence la direction de la taverne.

« Hermy… » tenta Harry en prenant sa sœur par les épaules. « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'ennuie, c'est tout, je fais ça uniquement pour te protéger. »

« Je sais, mais pour une fois il ne m'ennuyait pas Harry… »

« Il t'a parlé ? »

« Oui. Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait sortir de la boutique pour ne pas m'ennuyer, » répondit Hermione avec lassitude. « Je lui ai répondu que c'était stupide et qu'il pouvait rester. Alors il m'a dit qu'ils avaient reçu les nouvelles plumes que je voulais… »

Harry regarda un instant, légèrement interdit, du coin de l'œil sa sœur et la serra plus fort contre lui en lui murmurant :

« Tu as envie de rester amie avec lui ? »

« Il ne sera jamais mon meilleur ami, Harry, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il soit un ennemi. Tant que nos relations sont civilisées et courtoises, ça me va… »

Harry acquiesça et ils entrèrent enfin aux 3 Balais remplis d'élèves de Poudlard. Après une étude de la situation, Harry se rendit compte avec résignation qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'installer à l'unique table de libre qui se trouvait, comble de l'ironie, à côté de celle où les Serpentards avaient élu domicile. Ironie. Pas tout à fait en y réfléchissant bien, il était évident que ces derniers étaient fuis par les autres Maisons qui avaient préféré s'installer le plus loin possible d'eux. Autant dire que l'expérimentation des collaborations inter-Maisons de l'année passée, dont Dumbledore était l'initiateur, s'était soldée par un cuisant échec.

Harry s'arrangea pour qu'Hermione soit suffisamment éloignée de Malfoy et Ron ne tarda pas à revenir avec les bras chargés de Bièreaubeurre.

Ils avaient réussi à oublier leurs voisins bruyants et plutôt lourds alors qu'ils étaient finalement restés pour déjeuner à la taverne. Ginny s'était lancée dans un débat sur le fait de savoir s'il y aurait de la neige ou pas à Noël cette année considérant le fait qu'elle semblait se faire attendre alors qu'il faisait froid depuis déjà de nombreuses semaines. Hermione avait décrété qu'il y aurait certainement de la neige parce qu'elle en avait commandée au Père Noël tandis que Ron ne souhaitait pas particulièrement être encore chargé de s'occuper du bois au Terrier où la famille Weasley se réunirait de toute évidence pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

« Vous faites quoi à Noël vous cette année ? » demanda Ginny en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

« Chez ma grand-mère, comme d'habitude… » répondit Neville d'un air légèrement désabusé.

« Aucune idée… » soupira Hermione. « Surtout pas au Manoir de Little Hangleton, par pitié… »

« On restera à Poudlard, ne t'en fais pas Hermy, ce sera bien aussi, on sera tous les deux, en famille ! » s'exclama Harry et Hermione lui retourna un petit sourire, voilé par la mélancolie.

« Attends ! Je vais lui recoller les oreilles ! »

« Ouais, et pendant que tu y seras, coupe-lui les tifs, on croirait une fille ! »

Des éclats de rire retentirent, ceux de Pansy Parkinson couvrant largement ceux de ses amis Serpentards. Un des jeux préférés de Zabini et sa bande consistait à prendre pour cible un élève d'une autre Maison pour se moquer de lui sans retenue. Les défauts physiques étaient largement le centre de leurs quolibets et un Poufsouffle de troisième année était en train d'en faire les frais.

« Hey ! » s'exclama soudainement Hermione, perdant patience alors que Ron s'enfonça sur sa chaise quand elle cria presque dans son oreille. « Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous moquer des autres comme ça ! »

« Granger… » soupira Blaise Zabini, « ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas entendu le son de ta voix, ça nous manque vraiment chez les Serpentards tu sais… »

« En fait, c'est à Lisa qu'elle manque ! » se mit à rire Pansy. « Elle parle de toi tu sais, Her-my-o-nie ! »

« Pourquoi t'imites Krum, Pans' ! » pouffa Blaise alors que Draco était resté silencieux.

« J'en sais rien ! »

« Hey ! Granger ! Il t'écrit toujours l'autre russe ? » lui demanda Blaise alors que Crabbe venait de comprendre la première vanne.

« Hey, Blaise ! Autant Lisa est lesbienne ! » ajouta Pansy, surexcitée.

« Je me disais bien que cette fille était bizarre en y réfléchissant bien ! Elle ne t'a jamais fait d'avances Granger ! »

« Ca suffit… » intervint finalement Draco alors que Blaise et Pansy riaient presque à s'en étouffer.

« Malfoy, je me disais bien que c'était bizarre aussi de ne pas te voir intervenir… » Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait exactement Granger pour nous faire de Malfoy cette loque amoureuse de toi ? Tu dois être une sacrée bonne- »

« Si tu finis cette phrase Zabini, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, » l'avertit Draco les dents serrées.

Blaise préféra ne pas insister tandis que Pansy riait moins pour le coup en songeant à la relation passée de Draco et Hermione. Elle haussa les épaules et regarda une dernière fois la table des Gryffondors. Quand elle croisa le regard de Ron, assis à sa droite, elle esquissa un sourire en coin et lui envoya un clin d'œil aguicheur. Ron leva un sourcil en plissant légèrement les yeux, avant de se retourner. Puis, il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers la jeune Serpentard effrontée qui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière suggestive. Ron eut du mal à déglutir en suivant chaque geste que la brunette faisait.

« Ron… Ron ! On y va ! »

Ron sortit de sa contemplation quand Hermione lui cria dans les oreilles et il se leva d'un bond en rejoignant la réalité.

Ils sortirent et Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux.

« Il va neiger, non ? »

« Ne rêve pas, Mione… »

« Merci de briser mes minces espoirs Ron… » marmonna Hermione en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« Vous voulez faire quoi ? Sachant qu'il ne nous reste qu'une heure… » demanda Harry en prenant Ginny dans ses bras.

« Je m'en fiche, ce que vous voulez… » marmonna à nouveau Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Honeydukes ? Ou chez Zonko… » suggéra Ron.

« Honeydukes ! » répondirent d'une seule voix Hermione et Ginny.

« Je pense que je vais prendre des Anneaux-de-Saturne, » déclara Ron sur le chemin en commençant à saliver.

« Je te demande pardon ! » hoqueta presque Hermione. « C'est dégueulasse Ron ! »

« Parle pour toi ! » répondit Ron en se renfrognant. « Harry, dis-lui qu'elle n'a aucun goût ! »

« Euh… C'est que je ne raffole pas vraiment de ces trucs Ron, » répondit Harry, diplomate, « je ne suis pas trop branché sucreries tu sais… »

« Oui, surtout depuis que tu as été malade en te gavant de chocolat, » ajouta Hermione sur un ton maternaliste alors qu'Harry lui retourna un regard blasé.

« De toute façon, Ron a des goûts de chiotte ! » se moqua Ginny et ce fut au tour de Ron de lui lancer un regard blasé.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le magasin de sucreries, Harry faillit refaire sortir tout le petit groupe quand il vit avec agacement que quelques Serpentards étaient déjà là. Il abandonna l'idée quand Neville et Ron protestèrent et vu qu'il ne vit nulle part Malfoy, il soupira alors que Ginny le traînait déjà vers les boules de coco qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Neville eut vite fait de remplir un sac de sucettes et boules de gomme et il rejoignit Hermione sur le banc pour attendre Ginny, Harry et Ron.

« Tu ne prends rien ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'ouvrant une sucette.

« Non. »

« Tu es au régime ? »

« Non ! » se mit-elle à rire. « C'est juste que ça ne me fait pas envie. »

« Même pas une sucette ou une boule de gomme ? » insista-t-il en lui tendant son sac.

Elle sembla hésiter en voyant les douceurs sous son nez et se laissa convaincre par Neville qui lui conseilla les sucettes qui changeaient de couleur.

Ron secoua la tête en voyant Ginny et Harry chahuter dans un coin du magasin, et il prit un sac afin de choisir les bonbons qu'il allait ramener. Particulièrement friand de sucreries, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, envahi par les bonnes odeurs de sucre, caramel et autres fruits. Il vit le bocal des Anneaux-de-Saturne en même temps que celui des Chocogrenouilles. Il se décida par le plus proche en plongeant une main dedans tout en ne lâchant pas l'autre des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en rencontrant un obstacle et retira rapidement sa main quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de plonger sa main dans le bocal en même temps que Pansy Parkinson.

« Tu aimes les Anneaux-de-Saturne Weasley ? » demanda-t-elle en s'en avalant un alors que le vendeur avait le dos tourné.

« Ben ouais… »

« Ben moi aussi ! Fais pas cette tête-là, je ne vais pas te jeter un sort ! » s'exclama Pansy en prenant une poignée de bonbons rouges. « Ouvre tes poches, deux, trois, ça se verra pas… »

« Non, t'es dingue ! Je vais les payer, je ne veux pas les voler ! »

« Vas-y, crie-le encore plus fort pour que j'ai des ennuis ! C'est ça que tu cherches, que j'ai des ennuis ! T'es bien comme tous les Gryffondors ! Tu as assez d'argent pour pouvoir te les payer ? »

« Va te faire foutre… » marmonna Ron en la regardant de travers.

« Par toi, c'est quand tu veux, Ronald… » souffla-t-elle en insistant sur son prénom avant de s'éloigner la tête haute.

Ron resta interdit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête pour chasser la jeune Serpentard dévergondée de son esprit. Il remplit machinalement son sac de ses bonbons préférés, alla payer et rejoignit Neville et Hermione, s'asseyant lourdement à côté de cette dernière, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu en fais une tête… » fit remarquer Hermione en suçant toujours sa sucette goulûment.

« Oui, ben j'ai que celle-là hein ! »

« Oh, ça va, je disais juste ça comme ça… Pas la peine de t'énerver… » soupira Hermione en croquant dans sa friandise.

Ils accompagnèrent quelques minutes plus tard Ginny et Harry jusqu'à la caisse et Harry regarda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as la langue et les lèvres toutes vertes, Hermy ? »

« Hein ? Neville ! » râla Hermione alors que Ginny pouffa.

« Seize heures moins cinq, on ferait bien de se dépêcher d'aller rejoindre le groupe, » termina Harry en poussant tout le monde vers la sortie.

Ils sortirent à nouveau dans le froid et ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt une fois qu'ils furent sur le trottoir. Les regards se dirigèrent vers Hermione qui semblait avoir été pétrifiée alors qu'elle regardait le paysage avec un air fasciné. Il s'était mis à neiger abondamment durant leur visite chez le marchand de friandises et les rues et les trottoirs étaient déjà recouverts d'une fine couverture blanche qui crissait sous les pas des adolescents qui regagnaient la taverne. Hermione avait levé la tête pour s'étourdir des flocons qui dansaient tout autour d'elle avant de la baisser à nouveau pour observer chacun de ses pas dans la première neige de l'année. Les cinq amis retrouvèrent enfin leurs camarades d'école et Hermione leva la tête pour observer les alentours se vêtir de son manteau hivernal. Elle croisa le regard de Draco et s'aperçut qu'il la regardait avec un sourire entendu et presque d'une béatitude qui la surprit. Elle lui retourna un sourire sincère en tendant ses mains pour recueillir les épais flocons alors qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour vers Poudlard.

* * *

_Lundi 12 novembre 1979, Little Hangleton_

_Eléa arriva au Manoir de Little Hangleton, emmitouflée dans une cape noire. Le visage caché par sa capuche, elle avança vers la porte d'entrée, le bas de sa cape balayant l'herbe humide par une fine pluie glaciale._

_Elle entra doucement, Voldemort n'avait pas fini de parler et l'interrompre serait un gros risque, elle choisit donc de rester dans un couloir adjacent du salon et attendit patiemment. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Elle écouta la voix hypnotique de son Maître et s'imprégna de sa présence tout en réfléchissant à l'attitude qu'elle devait avoir. Elle savait que montrer sa colère ne serait pas une bonne idée, elle en avait l'expérience, mais elle la sentait tordre ses entrailles. Elle inspira profondément et ne sursauta pas lorsque Eilane s'approcha d'elle. _

_« ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... » dit-elle doucement._

_« Je veux Lui parler. » _

_« Il sait que tu es là, tu le verras... Tu veux boire un verre ? » proposa la Vélane, voyant la nervosité d'Eléa._

_Eléa haussa les épaules et suivit Eilane dans la cuisine où elle fit apparaître deux verres qu'elle remplit de whisky avant d'inviter la Mangemort à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Eléa porta son verre à ses narines et sentit le liquide doré en fermant les yeux. Elle en but une gorgée et se laissa envahir par la chaleur presque agressive du whisky, certainement vieux d'une décennie. _

_« C'est de plus en plus dur ? Je veux dire l'Ordre ? » s'inquiéta Eilane._

_« Plus ou moins, j'aimerais Lui parler de plusieurs choses... » mentit-elle alors qu'elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Sirius._

_« Comment va Sirius ? » demanda Eilane un léger sourire en coin._

_Eléa la regarda droit dans les yeux avec agacement. « Arrête de lire dans mes pensées Eilane, ce n'est pas parce que je ne ferme pas mon esprit que tu y as libre accès ! » _

_« Je vois que le sujet est toujours aussi... épineux. »_

_Le regard d'Eléa se troubla et Eilane lui prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Eléa pouvait y sentir tout son pouvoir, toute sa force et la Magie Noire dans laquelle elle était imprégnée, elle ressentit des frissons la parcourir._

_« Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire Eléa... »_

_Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et hésita un instant, elle n'avait parlé de sa dernière conversation avec Sirius avec personne, car même Lily ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle ne savait pas tout. Elle décida finalement d'en parler à Eilane et lui raconta la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, en ne mentionnant pas son père. Eilane la réconforta et lui dit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, surtout avec son appartenance aux Mangemorts. Eléa fut soulagée par les mots de réconforts de la Vélane et sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules._

_Elles entendirent du bruit dans le grand salon et décidèrent de rejoindre les autres. Lucius se retourna vers elle dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte et avança vers elle avec un sourire aguicheur._

_« Bonsoir chaton... » ronronna-t-il._

_« Bonsoir, » répondit-elle avant de l'enlacer et l'embrasser langoureusement, sous les regards amusés des autres membres._

_« Je ne t'attendais pas, ce soir, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcil,s « un problème ? »_

_« J'ai juste besoin de Lui parler... »_

_Lucius se détacha de leur étreinte au son du ton qu'elle employa, mais elle continua, curieuse._

_« Y a une mission ce soir ? »_

_« Rien de très important, il ne s'est rien passé depuis Halloween et certains ont envie de s'amuser... Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »_

_Eléa oublia soudainement ses problèmes et sourit._

_« Oui, avec plaisir... » accepta-t-elle alors qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de son amant un lueur perverse._

_Elle sentit une main s'arrêter dans son dos et elle fut parcourue d'électricité, elle croisa le regard du Maître qui se tenait à ses côtés et elle le suivit dans ses appartements, accompagnée de Lucius et d'Eilane._

_Ils prirent place et Eléa rassembla mentalement tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire._

_« Alors, Eléa... Je t'écoute... »_

_« J'ai accepté une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix... » Le regard du Lord se fit plus sombre. « J'ai accepté de repérer la sécurité autour de Robert Stoney. »_

_L'effet fut ce qu'elle attendait. Eilane et le Maître semblèrent nerveux malgré leurs apparences froides et stoïques, la mâchoire de Lucius se crispa et elle discerna son tic nerveux. _

_« Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mise au courant ? » dit-elle avec véhémence._

_« Parce que tu n'avais pas à l'être » coupa Eilane. « On ne peut pas se permettre que tu sois au courant de tout ! »_

_« Et depuis quand ? » s'emporta Eléa « Je suis une très bonne occlumens, je n'ai pas de problèmes pour garder un secret ! »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques, Eléa » répondit Voldemort d'un ton étrangement calme. « Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de mentir à tes amis... »_

_« Je le fais très bien et avec de moins en moins de remords ! » l'interrompit-elle._

_« Et j'en suis plus que ravie... Mais je ne préfère pas que tu sois au courant de tout, tu es en effet une très bonne occlumens, mais je préfère minimiser les risques... »_

_Eléa soupira et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et détourna le regard de son Maître tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_« Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant. « Qu'est-ce qui te gène vraiment ? » _

_« Je... Je ne supporte pas d'être mise à l'écart ! » lâcha Eléa avec colère. « Je ne sais plus rien de ce qu'il se passe, si je n'étais pas venue ce soir, personne ne m'aurait appelée pour faire une sortie ! » Elle essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. « Quand j'ai débuté dans vos rangs, j'étais une des premières, et maintenant, avec tout ce que j'ai fait en France, je ne suis plus dans le Cercle ? »_

_Voldemort esquissa un sourire avec un petit rire aigu._

_« Ta ferveur me touche Eléa... Je te rassure, tu fais toujours partie du Cercle, tu es une de mes plus fidèles servantes, et sûrement une des plus puissantes, et j'ai de grands projets pour toi. »_

_« D'autres projets ? » releva Eléa. « C'est pour cela que vous me mettez à l'écart, pour pas que je sois blessée ou qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? »_

_« Tu es intelligente, je pensais que tu l'aurais compris plus vite... »_

_« Quels sont ces projets ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité._

_« Tu le sauras bientôt... » répondit Voldemort en la regardant dans les yeux._

_Eléa se sentit comme remplie de paix, soulagée. Elle savait que c'était lui qui s'immisçait en elle et apaisait son âme._

_« Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour repérer la sécurité ? Tu as un plan ? » demanda Eilane, rompant ainsi le contact entre le Maître et sa servante._

_« Je dois y aller plusieurs fois... sous ma forme d'Animagus... »_

_Lucius tourna la tête vivement vers elle, alors que le couple en face d'eux ne sembla pas surpris._

_« Mais avoir les plans me simplifierait la tâche, » ajouta Eléa. « Je leur dirais qu'un des Mangemorts avait des regards suspicieux, vous serez libre de changer la sécurité... »_

_« Bien, nous préparerons tout ça... » conclut Eilane._

_« Je vous ferai connaître la date à laquelle ils voudront agir. »_

_Ils se levèrent tous et Eléa se retourna vers le Maître qui lui répondit d'un « oui » avant qu'elle ne lui demande si elle pouvait se joindre à Lucius pour la nuit._

_Elle prit le bras de ce dernier qui resta distant et froid alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour se préparer. _

_« Chéri... Le sujet n'est jamais venu... Ne me fais pas la tête pour ça, s'il te plaît... » bouda-t-elle avec une moue exagérément triste._

_« Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas rien quand même ! » _

_« Je sais Lucius, c'est de ma faute... » s'excusa-t-elle en caressant son torse, pour finalement plonger ses mains dans la chevelure de son amant. _

_« Quel est ton animal ? » demanda-t-il tout en essayant de ne pas succomber aux avances d'Eléa, pendue à son cou._

_« En petit chat... » répondit-elle avec un sourire, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, « et si tu ne fais plus la tête, je te montrerai comment se comporte une chatte en chaleur... »_

_Le regard froid de Lucius prit une teinte plus perverse et il l'embrassa férocement._

_Ils descendirent avec les autres Mangemorts et Eléa en profita pour saluer affectueusement Severus, Sarah et les Lestranges. Eléa fit un signe de la tête amical à Bellatrix, c'était seulement dans ces moments-là qu'elles s'entendaient presque à merveille._

_« C'est toi qui a choisi le lieu ? » demanda Eléa avec curiosité._

_« Oui, c'est moi, je pense que ça te plaira... » répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire en coin._

_Ils enfilèrent leurs capes et leurs cagoules et transplanèrent tous en direction d'un village dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu de la place principale, Eléa eut un sourire mauvais. Tout le village et les environs étaient réunis dans une fête foraine..._

_

* * *

_

Grimmauld Place, mercredi 27 novembre 1997 

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix était prévue à 20h mais Hermione et Harry avaient pris de l'avance en se rendant au QG un peu avant l'heure. Hermione avait fini par prendre une Potion contre la migraine et s'était allongée un petit moment dans la chambre d'Harry le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Le cours de Légilimancie avec Snape l'avait légèrement ébranlée alors qu'elle avait dû se concentrer pour entrer dans les pensées de son frère. Rien de bien dérangeant lui était apparue mais elle avait pu voir un trouble évident dans l'esprit d'Harry concernant ses parents et James en particulier. Elle savait qu'il avait dû faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui laisser lire son ressenti à ce sujet mais elle avait quand même perçu ses contradictions sur le père en commun qu'ils avaient et qu'ils ne connaissaient finalement ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Ca va mieux ? » s'inquiéta Harry en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

« Ouais… Je n'ai pratiquement plus mal à la tête, donc on peut dire que ça va mieux… Je vais descendre boire quelque chose de frais à la cuisine, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça va. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Eléa est ici ? »

Harry ne comprit pas le rapport entre sa question et celle de sa sœur, et il haussa les épaules avec un air perplexe.

« J'en sais rien. Je sais pas si elle a passé la nuit ici ou si elle est déjà arrivée, aucune idée… »

« Ok, c'est pas grave. Ca va aller Harry, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre d'Harry et passa devant la chambre d'Eléa en marchant sur la pointe des pieds au cas où sa mère s'y trouverait. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'engager sur le champ une conversation avec elle et préférait lui parler après la réunion.

Elle descendit l'escalier sombre et étroit jusqu'aux sous-sols et pénétra dans la cuisine déjà éclairée pour se servir une limonade bien fraîche. Elle avait pris ses notes pour les cours du lendemain et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion pour les revoir avant le début du meeting. Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte en voyant Eléa déjà installée et vit cette dernière lever brièvement la tête de ses parchemins dans sa direction avant de replonger le nez dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle soupira et ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière pour s'échapper, elle entra et s'installa de l'autre côté de la large table ovale.

« Bonsoir… » marmonna Hermione par politesse avant de faire mine d'avoir une tonne de travail en retard.

« Bonsoir, » répondit Eléa en observant pendant quelques secondes sa fille avec la gorge serrée.

Un quart d'heure silencieux venait de s'écouler pendant lequel Eléa s'était efforcée de comprendre la phrase qu'elle venait de lire au moins pour la quinzième fois. Elle mourrait d'envie d'engager la conversation avec Hermione mais voyant l'air concentré, froid et distant de cette dernière, elle n'avait pas osé se lancer de peur de se recevoir une volée de bois vert. Au moins, elle était dans la même pièce qu'elle et elle avait tout loisir pour l'observer du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle était en train de réaliser combien elle lui avait manqué.

Eléa soupira finalement en repliant ses parchemins, elle n'arriverait à rien d'autre de bien productif ce soir et il lui restait un bon quart d'heure pour réfléchir à la manière subtile d'engager une conversation neutre et détachée. Elle frissonna et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en détaillant sa fille qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis son arrivée, à part les pages d'un manuel qu'elle tournait régulièrement. Elle esquissa un sourire en se rendant compte de leurs similitudes ce soir. Comme elle, Hermione avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et comme elle, elle s'était vêtue d'un jean simple et d'un pull chaud. Seules les couleurs variaient, Hermione avait un pull bleu en col en V, visiblement en mohair, alors qu'Eléa en portait un tricoté en grosses mailles, rose pâle et blanc, qui laissait ses épaules découvertes. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir choisi un pull à col roulé et se leva afin de rajouter une bûche dans l'âtre. Elle voulut tenter de la porter sans utiliser la magie mais sous-estima le poids de la bûche qui lui échappa et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Merde ! » jura Eléa qui venait dans le même temps de s'entailler la main avec les écorces.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda Hermione qui hésitait entre l'inquiétude franche ou éclater de rire.

« Non, ça va, enfin si un peu… » répondit Eléa qui s'efforça d'arrêter le sang en compressant la blessure avec un mouchoir.

Hermione se leva et rejoignit Eléa avant d'utiliser le « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » pour mettre la bûche à sa place dans le feu. Puis elle rangea sa baguette et se tourna vers sa mère.

« Fais voir… »

« Non, ça va aller, c'est rien, une petite coupure… » répondit Eléa qui soupira en découvrant sa blessure quand elle vit le regard insistant de sa fille.

« Je vais t'arranger ça… Le Professeur Lupin m'a montré un sort pour refermer les coupures, Neville s'était blessé sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, » expliqua Hermione en ressortant sa baguette.

« C'était bien ? Je veux dire la sortie à Pré-au-Lard… » demanda Eléa qui regardait attentivement les gestes d'Hermione.

« Oui, très bien ! Il a neigé… »

« Oui, j'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi d'ailleurs… » répondit Eléa.

« Merci pour l'autorisation… » souffla Hermione qui termina en essuyant le sang séché dans la paume d'Eléa.

« De rien. Et merci à toi pour le sort… » répondit Eléa en refermant sa main à plusieurs reprises.

« Si ça tire un peu pendant quelques heures, c'est normal, » déclara Hermione, le regard fuyant, « tu n'auras plus aucune trace demain matin. »

« Ok. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques secondes, en train de regarder le feu qui crépitait et faisait apparaître des ombres sur leurs visages.

« Je suis contente que tu aies sauvé Katie ce soir-là… » déclara finalement Hermione avec sincérité. « Tu n'as rien pu faire pour les autres ? »

Eléa tourna son regard vers sa fille et elle secoua tristement la tête alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

« C'est bien d'avoir au moins essayé, et d'avoir sauvé une vie… Je… » Hermione s'interrompit voyant le regard humide et vide d'Eléa et elle regarda ses mains avec un sentiment de gêne, comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un…

« Je te jure, Hermione, que je n'ai tué personne ce soir-là… » déclara Eléa alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. « Lucius et moi sommes restés au Manoir… Nous n'avons pas bougé, je n'ai tué personne… » répéta-t-elle faiblement comme un mantra qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier.

« Je sais maman, je sais… Je suis désolée, j'ai dit des choses… injustes et méchantes que je ne pensais pas… » s'excusa Hermione qui se retenait pour ne pas pleurer à son tour.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais dû te dire pour la Marque et la Magie Noire, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Il… Il aurait pu te faire du mal et je ne voulais pas… » bafouilla Eléa dont la vision se brouillait par les nombreuses larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. « Je t'aime plus que tout Hermione, ne me rejette pas, je t'en prie… »

« Tu sais pourquoi on est là ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eléa sécha ses larmes et acquiesça en désignant les parchemins étalés sur la table.

« Je les ai eus en fin d'après-midi… Ca fait plus de trois heures que j'étudie le plan d'attaque et je pense que ça peut marcher, je veux que ça marche, je te le jure… » répondit Eléa.

« Oh ! Tu as eu le Traité des Aurors ? Déjà ! »

« Oui, ton grand-père me l'a fait passer dès mon arrivée ici, tout à l'heure… »

« Je peux le voir ? » demanda Hermione les yeux brillants. « Je sais qu'on doit l'avoir pendant la réunion, mais j'ai hâte de voir comment ils ont planifié les choses et puis… »

« Viens, on va le relire ensemble… » proposa Eléa avec un petit sourire et elles s'installèrent côte à côte avant de commencer une lecture silencieuse.

Hermione avait le cœur qui battait la chamade en découvrant le plan d'action mis en place par le Ministère et les Aurors et qui consistait à attaquer Voldemort à Little Hangleton. Les recherches, les surveillances, les études et les informations d'Eléa et Hermione sur les lieux avaient enfin permis de mettre en place un plan de grande envergure pour tenter d'arrêter le plus grand meurtrier de tous les temps.

« Il faut leur dire pour cet espèce de grand buffet qu'ils ont mis dans l'entrée et qui permet un accès moins facile au Grand Salon… » déclara Hermione qui lisait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« Oui, je sais, je l'ai souligné en rouge et j'ai mis une croix pour ne pas oublier tu vois… » répondit Eléa, tout aussi fébrile que sa fille.

« Par Merlin… » frissonna Hermione avec excitation, « ça peut marcher… J'aimerais tant être là pour voir ça… Tu y seras ? » demanda Hermione tout en continuant sa lecture.

« Non… Il ne vaut mieux pas, je serai ici… Pour Voldemort, je ne suis au courant de rien et je serai appelée en urgence, tôt le matin, pour une mission spéciale dont je promettrai évidemment à Lucius de fournir tous les détails… »

« Ok… » souffla Hermione en attrapant sous la table la main de sa mère qu'elle serra dans la sienne.

Eléa la regarda d'un air surpris mais Hermione poursuivait toujours sa lecture avec curiosité. Eléa ferma un instant les yeux en serrant à son tour la main de sa fille alors qu'elle espérait vraiment sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des jours en finir avec son passé de Mangemort.

La réunion s'éternisa bien après minuit ce soir-là et quand elle se termina enfin, Hermione et Neville se demandèrent sérieusement dans quel état ils allaient être le lendemain pour le cours de Divination. Mais ils étaient bien trop excités pour trouver un sommeil rapide et ils n'étaient pas pressés d'aller se coucher alors qu'ils discutaient de manière animée du plan pour enfin coincer Voldemort, l'attaque étant prévue pour la samedi qui arrivait. Le Professeur McGonagall fut obligée d'user d'une autorité ferme pour ramener les élèves jusqu'à Poudlard. Hermione mit plusieurs minutes à dire au revoir à Eléa et elles croisèrent les doigts en se promettant de ne pas être en contact avant le jour fatidique pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Pour Lucius Malfoy, elles étaient toujours censées être en froid.

Eléa termina de ranger ses parchemins quand elle se rendit compte que son père s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

« Papa, attends ! » l'arrêta-t-elle et il se retourna avec un regard interrogateur.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, Eléa ? Ca ira pour samedi ? » demanda-t-il en revenant vers elle.

« Oui, ça ira. Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler… »

« Oh, je t'écoute alors… »

« Je voulais te remercier pour le cadeau que tu m'as fait pour mon anniversaire… pour la croix ansée… Enfin, elle ne se voit pas vraiment, mais je l'ai autour du cou, » bafouilla Eléa en portant une main à son cou.

« Je la vois parfaitement, » s'amusa Dumbledore avec le regard brillant.

« Ah… Oui, évidemment… »

« Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise, je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire et un ami m'a guidé en me donnant ma foi une idée originale ! »

« Un ami nommé Sirius ? Une Ankh pour me protéger ? L'idée était subtile et pour le moins utile, c'est le cas de le dire… » déclara Eléa qui observait le regard bleu de son père.

« Tu connais les propriétés de l'Ankh alors ? Je suis ravi que ce cadeau, en plus d'un esthétisme absolument magnifique, t'ait été d'une utilité certaine. C'est si dommage que les gens ne puissent pas voir la beauté du bijou cependant… » déclara le vieux sorcier en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

« Papa… Tu es en relation avec Sirius ? Comment ? »

« Ne prends cet air jaloux, surpris et offensé Eléa ! Si j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu la joie et le privilège d'avoir des nouvelles d'un vieil ami… »

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es en contact avec Sirius ? » insista Eléa.

« Depuis son départ, » répondit sans détour Dumbledore. « Ou devrais-je plutôt dire son arrivée… là-haut. »

« Comment ? Enfin je sais comment mais pourquoi ? Et je pensais que ce n'était pas possible ou alors… » s'embrouilla Eléa en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« J'ai de nombreux amis, Eléa, venant d'horizons les plus différents… Ne pose pas davantage de questions… Je ne pourrais pas y répondre, » regretta le Directeur avec sincérité.

« Et maman ? » tenta tout de même Eléa. « Tu as des contacts avec maman ? »

Il n'avait de toute évidence pas anticipé cette question alors qu'elle vit son regard se troubler. Il garda le silence en essayant de trouver une réponse adéquate.

« Je t'en prie papa, dis-le moi, j'ai besoin de savoir… »

« J'en ai eu… » avoua-t-il finalement. « Il y a longtemps… Peu après son départ… Elle ne peut plus communiquer avec nous ici bas à présent, mais elle est bien là où elle est, il me l'a dit, et elle est utile, comme d'habitude. »

Eléa acquiesça en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de s'échapper de ses yeux.

« Eléa, les personnes qui s'en vont ne nous quittent jamais réellement… » dit-il doucement tentant d'apaiser sa peine.

« Je sais, c'est juste qu'elle me manque… Et il me manque aussi, c'est difficile parfois… »

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais hésita et ne le fit finalement pas, par peur ou alors par pudeur ; ils n'avaient en fait jamais été réellement proches et il pensa le geste trop osé et déplacé. Elle s'efforça de se calmer et reprendre bonne figure face à son père. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras mais il n'avait pas fait un geste. Elle le savait peu et rarement démonstratif, à son grand regret, et en sa présence, elle luttait contre sa nature expansive et exubérante. Ils étaient tellement différents sur ce point et elle soupçonna Hermione de lui ressembler un peu concernant cette réserve et cette distance qu'elle qualifia de distance de sécurité.

« Je suis sincèrement heureux que les choses se soient arrangées avec Hermione, » dit-il enfin en changeant de sujet de conversation. « Il faut vraiment que tu lui parles de James quand tu en auras le courage et le temps, Eléa… »

« Et pour lui dire quoi exactement ? » s'emporta tout à coup Eléa. « Elle sait déjà tout ! Je lui ai tout raconté ! Les circonstances de sa conception, mes difficultés à assumer, ma fuite ratée et la fin de ma grossesse dans une prison sordide ! Je ne l'ai vue que quelques minutes quand elle est née ! Si autre chose s'est passée après sa naissance, c'est toi qui es au courant et qui dois lui raconter ! »

« Dans ce cas, m'autorises-tu à lui remettre cette lettre ? » demanda tout à coup Dumbledore en tendant à Eléa un vieux parchemin en état avancé de décomposition.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » rétorqua-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

« Une lettre de James, » répondit calmement le vieux sorcier avec évidence et sérénité.

Eléa déplia le parchemin et fut obligée de s'asseoir en lisant les premières lignes de la missive. Et elle ne put faire autrement, les larmes contenues il y a quelques minutes s'évadèrent de ses yeux voilés pour inonder son visage pâle.

« J'avais pensé lui donner ce soir… Mais j'ai vu que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre vous et je voulais que tu en prennes connaissance d'abord. Et puis à la réflexion, avec ce qui nous attend, je crois qu'il est plus sage d'attendre un tout petit peu encore avant de lui donner ceci… » continua Dumbledore en plissant le front quand il réalisa la peine de sa fille.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes questions quand tu me l'as enlevée… Tu as juste dit qu'elle était bien là où elle était… J'avais le droit de savoir ça papa ! » cria presque Eléa en brandissant la lettre en direction de son père.

« Crois-tu ? Je ne le pense pas, Eléa… Tu étais à Azkaban, dois-je te le rappeler ? Tu avais fait un enfant avec un homme que tu n'aimais pas et- »

« Arrête ! »

Elle hoqueta et respira bien à fond afin de ne pas s'étouffer sous ses sanglots. Elle rendit le parchemin jauni par les années à son père et sécha ses larmes en se relevant.

« Tu as raison. Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais, » dit-elle froidement mais sérieusement. « Je n'aimais pas James Potter, ça c'est sûr ! Tu peux lui donner, ça lui fera très plaisir… » dit-elle amèrement avec une légère grimace et Dumbledore se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas perçu une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

« Eléa, est-ce que ça ira pour samedi ? » lui demanda-t-il encore, au moins pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

« Oui, ça ira parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas, je veux en finir, » répondit-elle avant de tourner les talons et remonter jusqu'au premier étage afin d'aller se coucher.

Dumbledore soupira en remettant la lettre dans la poche de sa robe. Il resta un instant, l'air pensif, devant le feu de cheminée qui se mourrait lentement, avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

* * *

Samedi 24 novembre 1979, Ordre du Phénix

_Eléa était arrivée avant la réunion, à la demande de son père. Après l'avoir accueillie, il se dirigea vers un mur d'un des couloirs et d'un geste de la main, ouvrit un passage. Eléa s'avança vers son père et regarda le grand escalier devant elle._

_« Je suppose que tu avais senti qu'il y avait autre chose ici... » dit-il avec un sourire._

_Elle acquiesça et le suivit vers la surface._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Eléa s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre sa respiration et en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. L'endroit lui était vaguement familier. Ils étaient dans un grand salon, devant elle un feu crépitait dans une cheminée avec pour seuls spectateurs deux énormes fauteuils vides. A gauche, un grand canapé et une table basse en verre soufflé sur laquelle était posé un plateau avec une théière et des mugs. A droite, une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres aux couvertures enluminées. Dumbledore la conduisit dans un autre couloir, beaucoup plus large et long que les sous-sols, et de chaque côté était alignée une dizaine de portes. Il ouvrit une des portes de droite et ils entrèrent dans une chambre. Elle était de taille moyenne et joliment meublée, un lit à baldaquin, un secrétaire et une grande armoire avec un miroir, tout en acajou. L'ensemble donnait un sentiment de chaleur et de bien être. _

_« Où sommes-nous Papa ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité tout en touchant l'étoffe pourpre du baldaquin. _

_« Tu n'as pas reconnu ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Nous sommes chez moi, pas très loin de Poudlard en fait... »_

_« Chez toi ? C'est très risqué ... » dit-elle pensive. « Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais amenée ici ? »_

_« Par manque d'occasion et par sécurité, je dois te l'avouer... » _

_« Je comprends... » dit-elle à voix basse._

_« Ceci est ta chambre Eléa, tu peux rester ici après les missions, ou quand tu le désires... Il arrive souvent que des membres de l'Ordre passent la nuit ici, ils se sentent plus en sécurité, l'endroit est... reposant... »_

_« Merci, j'accepte avec plaisir. » Elle lui sourit et il se dirigea vers la porte._

_« Sens-toi libre de refaire la décoration, ou d'amener tes effets personnels Eléa... »_

_« Merci. »_

_Il quitta la pièce et Eléa s'assit sur le lit, elle sautilla légèrement pour tester le matelas qu'elle considéra comme confortable. Elle alla ensuite vers la fenêtre et écarta légèrement les rideaux. Au loin, elle ne pouvait discerner que des arbres et des champs qu'elle observa quelques minutes, plongée dans ses pensées. La semaine avait été mouvementée et elle se sentait fatiguée et lasse. _

_La petite sortie à la fête foraine avait tourné au véritable massacre, faisant la une des journaux moldus et sorciers. Elle était ensuite rentrée avec Lucius et leurs ébats avaient durés tard dans la nuit, son amant l'avait quittée quelques heures plus tard pour une réunion importante._

_Pendant deux semaines, elle avait ensuite passé de nombreuses heures en Animagus et Stoney s'était pris d'affection pour ce petit chat perdu. Il s'était occupé d'Eléa, sous l'œil suspicieux des Mangemorts et l'avait laissé se promener dans toute la maison. Elle avait dû ensuite rédiger plusieurs rapports détaillant ce qu'elle avait vu et elle avait passé du temps à recopier les plans que le Maître lui avait fait parvenir._

_Elle était fatiguée, mais aimait ce genre de vie, l'action lui manquait depuis son retour en Angleterre. Elle dormait mal, elle ne cessait de voir ses peurs en cauchemars, il lui arrivait souvent de rêver que ses amis apprenaient la vérité, ou que Lucius mourrait devant elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Maître et à ses projets pour elle. Bien qu'elle se sentait honorée et fière de ses attentions envers elle, elle appréhendait grandement ce qu'Il lui demanderait, car aucun choix ne s'offrait à elle._

_Elle se recula de la fenêtre et s'approcha du secrétaire. Elle fit apparaître des parchemins et des plumes, ainsi que des cadres avec ses amis en photo. Elle posa délicatement sur le portrait de Sirius et Rémus la chaîne en argent que son ex-amant lui avait offert. Elle passa un doigt rêveur dessus, dessinant les contours de la croix avec un sourire triste._

_Elle quitta la pièce en soupirant et se dirigea sans réfléchir dans le salon, où elle se chauffa les mains devant le feu. Son regard se porta sur des photos posées sur la cheminée et elle prit avec émotion une photo de ses parents, ensemble, sûrement lors de leur mariage._

_« Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus, » dit une voix derrière elle._

_« Merci, » murmura Eléa, incapable de parler plus fort, sous peine de voir sa voix se briser._

_Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit un autre cadre. _

_« Là, c'était le jour de tes cinq ans, » dit-il avec émotion. « Je t'ai pris en photo et quelques minutes après tu as fait ta première démonstration de télékinésie, » rigola-t-il._

_« Je ne m'en souviens pas, » râla Eléa. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

_« Tu voulais absolument essayer mon chapeau et tu l'as fait venir à toi, » expliqua-t-il avec un large sourire. « Et tu as passé toute la journée avec ce chapeau trop grand pour toi sur la tête, tiens... » Il alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque et l'ouvrit, « regarde… » C'était un album photo et elle vit une petite fille rire aux éclats alors que le chapeau bleu et or tombait, lui cachant tout le visage. _

_Eléa rit tout en essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux émerveillés devant tant de souvenirs. _

_« Tu as quelques minutes devant toi si tu veux le consulter... » sourit-il. « Ils sont à ta disposition, quand tu le souhaiteras, » ajouta-t-il tout en montrant plusieurs livres ayant la même couverture. _

_Eléa le remercia vivement et s'assit dans un des gros fauteuils, face au feu et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que son père vint la chercher pour la réunion._

_Ils parlèrent bien évidemment du « massacre forain » comme l'avait surnommé les journaux. Eléa joua à nouveau la comédie et répondit avec « sincérité » qu'elle n'avait appris la nouvelle que le lendemain, par la presse. Lucius et elle étaient invités à dîner et elle ne se souvint pas de l'heure à laquelle elle était rentrée, au vu des nombreux verres de vin qu'elle avait bus, mais leur assura que Lucius était resté avec elle toute la nuit. Ils la crurent, James resta suspicieux, au grand damne de Lily qui lui jeta des regards noirs. _

_Ils décidèrent ensuite de se concentrer sur la mission d'Eléa._

_Elle leur expliqua les différents dispositifs de sécurité qu'elle avait reconnus et leur dit aussi que les Mangemorts étaient assez suspicieux envers elle et la suivaient souvent pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Ils parurent très satisfait de son travail et se penchèrent un long moment sur le plan. Au bout de quelques minutes, James s'exclama._

_« Ok, on y va. »_

_Eléa leva la tête brusquement, vers eux, légèrement paumée._

_« Comment ça ? Vous allez où ? »_

_« Récupérer la traduction et le grimoire, » répondit sérieusement Sirius._

_« Je vous accompagne, » dit-elle en se levant._

_« Non, tu ne viens pas, » s'interposa James._

_« Je connais les lieux James, il vaut mieux que je vienne. »_

_« Tes plans sont très détaillés, on s'en sortira, » articula James, irrité._

_« James a raison Eléa, je préfère que tu restes ici, » coupa Dumbledore. « Allez-y, » dit-il à James et Sirius qui se dépêchèrent vers la sortie, suivis de deux autres membres. _

_Eléa se sentit désemparée, elle ne pouvait pas prévenir le Maître, si elle le faisait par télépathie, cela créerait une trop grande faille dans son esprit et Dumbledore le remarquerait très vite. Elle essaya de ne pas se montrer trop mal à l'aise et accepta la décision de son père. Elle accepta son offre de rester dormir, en espérant pouvoir être là lorsqu'ils reviendraient avec le grimoire et découvrir où son père l'enfermerait. _

_Elle alla dans sa chambre, emportant avec elle deux albums photos qu'elle feuilleta avec plaisir, s'attardant sur les photos jaunies de ses parents, et d'elle. Elle remarqua que son père avait été très présent pendant les sept premières années de sa vie. Elle avait vécu deux ans en France, puis trois en Angleterre pour finalement revenir dans son pays d'origine. Elle se souvint en regardant les images de certaines anecdotes, et se promit de demander à son père pourquoi il s'était fait plus absent à partir de la huitième année. Elle se doutait bien évidemment de la réponse, et même s'il avait été là aux moments importants de sa vie, elle voulait en savoir plus. _

_Elle s'allongea sur le dos, serrant un des albums contre sa poitrine et se demanda si sa vie aurait été différente avec une présence plus importante de son père. Sa mère serait-elle toujours en vie ? Aurait-elle rencontré Lucius ? Aurait-elle pactisé avec Voldemort ? _

_Elle sombra dans un sommeil agité et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Elle alla se rafraîchir dans la petite salle de bain de sa chambre puis se dirigea vers le salon. Elle ignorait l'heure, mais il devait être tard, elle se frotta les yeux et fut attirée par de la lumière sortant d'une porte entrouverte. Elle entra et trouva son père derrière un bureau, refermant un coffre fort, à priori moldu. _

_« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix enrouée._

_« Quatre heures vingt. » Il se retourna pour lui faire face et s'étonna de la voir habillée. « Tu t'en vas ? »_

_« Oh non... Je me suis endormie comme ça, » s'excusa-t-elle « Ils ont réussi ? »_

_« Oui, tout s'est très bien passé Eléa... Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Je repars à Poudlard dans quelques minutes, j'ai un conseil des Professeurs de bonne heure. »_

_« Tu ne te reposes jamais ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil tu sais, mes vieux os ont l'habitude. »_

_Elle sourit et elle repartit se coucher, en espérant pouvoir ouvrir le coffre le lendemain matin._

_Cette tâche fut plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait et elle espéra qu'il n'y avait pas de système d'alarme quelque part. Elle avait composé plusieurs codes sans succès pour finalement se souvenir de la date du mariage de ses parents. Quand elle ouvrit le coffre, son cœur se serra, ses mains tremblèrent en reconnaissant le manuscrit et le tas de parchemin sur lequel Stoney avait travaillé durement. A cette heure-ci, il était sûrement mort... Elle décida de reproduire les documents et le grimoire. Elle travailla vite, attentive au moindre bruit qui l'entourait, les craquements de la vieille demeure ne l'aidèrent pas dans sa tâche, la faisant sursauter plus d'une fois. _

_Elle finit enfin sa mission et décida de laisser l'original dans le coffre, pour plus de sécurité. Elle se prépara enfin et s'apprêta à partir pour Little Hangleton, lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec Rémus, la faisant sursauter d'au moins trente centimètres. _

_« Par Merlin, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » s'écria-t-elle._

_« Désolé, je ne savais pas si tu étais encore là ou non, » s'excusa-t-il. « Je vais à Pré-au-Lard. Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ? »_

_« Déjeuner ? Mais quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée._

_« Plus de midi Eléa ! » rit-il. « Ne me dis pas que tu viens de te lever ? »_

_Eléa rougit légèrement et il éclata de rire, avant de mettre un de ses bras autour de ses épaules._

_« Allez la marmotte, je t'emmène aux Trois Balais. »_

_

* * *

_

Poudlard, vendredi 29 novembre 1997

Le Professeur Snape avait bien senti l'absence de quelques-uns de ses élèves au cours de Potion de la matinée alors que les regards étaient éteints et d'autres préoccupés et peu enclins à écouter ses explications sur une Potion finalement inintéressante. Mais il n'avait rien dit, pas prononcé un reproche et pas enlevé un seul point à la Maison qui l'agaçait tant. Il fonctionnait un peu lui aussi comme un automate depuis quelques jours et il savait la journée qui l'attendait demain comme décisive. Il allait participer à l'opération et les cauchemars ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis cette décision, lui renvoyant ses années passées en tant que Mangemort, puis en tant qu'agent double pour enfin finir membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quel destin quand on analysait son chemin de vie !

A la tombée de la nuit, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Neville s'étaient réunis en silence dans la salle commune, comme rassemblés dans une prière commune. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé et quand ils avaient échangé quelques mots, c'était le passé qui était revenu inlassablement. Personne n'avait voulu évoquer le futur, n'osant finalement pas l'espérer et le rêver, de peur qu'il soit inaccessible et réservé à d'autres qu'à eux. Ils étaient allés se coucher tard en se promettant de se retrouver au même endroit à l'aube pour attendre, unis encore et toujours, le verdict qui scellerait peut-être leur avenir.

* * *

_Dimanche 25 novembre 1979, Little Hangleton_

_Sa marque la brûlait tellement qu'elle avait presque envie de se couper le bras. Le Maître s'impatientait et elle allait sûrement subir des remontrances pour la nuit passée._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva, Voldemort était assis à son bureau, accompagné d'Eilane. Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Severus se tenaient devant lui, nerveux. Bellatrix se tourna vers Eléa quand elle passa la porte et lui lança un sourire mauvais._

_« Je peux tout expliq... »_

_« Silence ! » siffla Voldemort. Eléa remarqua Nagini près de la cheminée, qui se dressa comme pour mieux écouter. « Assieds-toi Eléa. »_

_Elle obéit et s'assit en courbant la tête, laissant à ses pieds un grand sac en cuir. Le Maître parla, d'une voix menaçante et lourde de conséquences. Il lui reprocha son manque d'informations, le fait qu'elle ne les ait pas prévenus de l'attaque de l'Ordre, son manque de sagesse et douta même de sa fidélité. Eléa bouillait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir prendre la parole et prenait sur elle pour ne pas perdre patience. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, le silence qui pesait dans la pièce était presque insoutenable. _

_Eléa releva la tête vers son Maître et croisa son regard enflammé de rage._

_« Puis-je parler ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce._

_Voldemort sembla hésiter et répondit finalement._

_« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser mes serviteurs se défendre, mais je suis curieux de connaître l'origine de cette débâcle, » cracha-t-il._

_« Je suis consciente de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, mais croyez-moi, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir, j'ai insisté pour faire partie de la mission mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu. J'ai passé la nuit à l'Ordre, dans une des chambres qui ont été aménagées, dans l'espoir d'être là lorsque Potter et Black rentreraient de mission. » Elle se tut et prit le sac à ses pieds. « J'estime avoir pris la bonne décision, » ajouta-t-elle en posant devant le Maître la réplique du grimoire et les nombreux rouleaux de parchemins du Professeur Stoney. _

_Les yeux de Voldemort s'enflammèrent à nouveau et elle vit un rictus s'afficher sur son visage pâle._

_« Ce ne sont pas les originaux, » ajouta-t-elle. « Je les ai dupliqués pour vous, j'ai pensé que prendre les originaux pouvait me porter préjudice. »_

_Voldemort regarda Eléa avec ce qu'il lui semblait un mélange d'étonnement et de fierté, ce qui la soulagea._

_« Je dois dire que tu as fait très fort... Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, j'ai eu tort de douter de ta fidélité. Tu as eu raison de ne pas prendre les originaux, ils auraient pu être piégés. » Il se leva et la regarda avec un sourire en coin. « J'aime ce genre de surprises... Tu seras récompensée. »_

_Eléa se leva avec un sourire satisfait et regarda Bellatrix de toute sa hauteur. Ils sortirent tous des appartements du Maître et Lucius l'attrapa violemment par la taille pour l'embrasser. _

_« Tu as eu peur hein ? » demanda Eléa avec un grand sourire._

_« Oh oui... Tu l'as bluffé, tu as vraiment bien joué ton coup, il faudra que tu m'expliques ...» dit-il avec un sourire admiratif._

_« Promis, tu sauras tout... » susurra-t-elle à son oreille, avant de lui mordre le lobe avec un sourire pervers._

_Dans ses appartements, Voldemort passa une de ses fines mains sur les rouleaux de parchemins. _

_« Elle est forte... Elle veut rester dans le Cercle et fait tout pour... Elle est prête pour la mission. »_

_« Je ne crois pas qu'elle le fera, elle a des projets... » dit Eilane, pensive, tout en s'approchant de son amant. _

_« Tu lui parleras, elle te fait confiance... »_

_« Tom... » murmura-t-elle, ennuyée._

_« Tu lui parleras » dit-il d'un ton plus sec, avant de l'embrasser avec un peu plus de douceur. _

_« D'accord, » accepta la Vélane._

_

* * *

_

Little Hangleton, samedi 30 novembre 1997

Eléa s'était levée à l'aube et avait fait quelques pas nerveux dans le petit salon avant de finalement s'installer devant le piano. Elle allait devoir bientôt agir. Oh, son rôle n'était pas bien compliqué et même plutôt simple, mais elle avait froncé les sourcils en s'apercevant que le buffet de l'entrée avait changé de place hier soir et elle avait voulu envoyer un hibou à son père pour l'avertir avant de se raviser en songeant qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège. Et maintenant, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, ce buffet semblant hanter ses pensées. Lucius avait été au cœur de ses interrogations également et elle avait hésité à le réveiller pour… Pour quoi en fait ? Lui dire tout et foutre en l'air toute la préparation et tout ce qu'elle espérait depuis si longtemps !

Elle secoua la tête et ses doigts frôlèrent les touches blanches devant elle. Elle prit un air abattu en se maudissant de ne pas se souvenir d'une simple mélodie qu'elle avait jouée pourtant des centaines de fois. Une main glissa sur sa nuque et elle se retourna avec surprise alors que les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent.

« Bonjour mon cœur, il me semblait bien que tu étais déjà levée… Insomnie ? » ronronna Lucius en s'asseyant derrière elle et elle avança un peu ses fesses pour lui laisser de la place.

« Euh, non… Je n'avais plus sommeil, tout simplement, » répondit-elle, fermant les yeux en savourant les lèvres de son amant dans son cou.

« On n'a pas beaucoup dormi pourtant cette nuit… » fit-il remarquer et elle se retourna pour lui donner un baiser profond.

Il posa ses mains sur le piano et commença à jouer le morceau de sa maîtresse alors que le visage de cette dernière s'illumina.

« Pose tes mains sur les miennes et suis le mouvement, ce morceau n'est pas compliqué Eléa, je t'avais promis de te l'apprendre à nouveau… »

Elle s'exécuta et ferma à nouveau les yeux alors que les notes pénétraient son âme, ses mains sur celles de son amant qui s'activaient sur les touches avec dextérité. Il joua trois fois de suite sa mélodie préférée et elle enleva ses mains quand la magie se termina.

« Lucius… » commença-t-elle en se retournant vers le Mangemort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a amour ? » demanda-t-il d'un air concerné en voyant son regard triste et préoccupé.

« Je t'aime, » dit-elle simplement avec un sourire après un court silence hésitant.

Il captura ses lèvres avec un petit rire et la fit se lever pour se lever à son tour.

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour, » répondit-il sincèrement. « Je file à la douche et je suis tout à toi pour cette journée chaton ! »

Quand il fut hors de sa vue, elle se dirigea, tremblante, vers la fenêtre et laissa couler quelques larmes désespérées. Puis, elle se reprit, essuya son visage et les vestiges de ses pleurs avant de si diriger d'un air décidé vers leur chambre.

« Lucius ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que ce dernier était en train de finir de s'habiller. « Tu as dit que tu étais tout à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux partir ! J'en ai marre de passer tous mes week-end ou presque ici ! Allons ailleurs, emmène-moi en Irlande ! Je rêve d'aller en Irlande ! »

Lucius fronça les sourcils en voyant l'exubérance soudaine de sa maîtresse et secoua la tête.

« J'ai peur que ce soit impossible chaton… On aurait pu le prévoir bien à l'avance, mais au dernier moment, je ne peux pas Eléa. »

« Je t'en prie ! Emmène-moi ailleurs ! On pourrait passer un week-end en amoureux, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls toi et moi ! » insista-t-elle et elle croisa ses mains tremblantes dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eléa ? » demanda-t-il finalement et elle vit que ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

« Rien… » mentit-elle en reculant d'un pas alors que Lucius en avait fait un dans sa direction. « S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, allons nous-en… »

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Eléa, je n'aime pas que tu me mentes et je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose ! »

« Lucius, par pitié… » pleura-t-elle et elle eut soudainement la nausée en réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Viens-là… » dit-il trop doucement pour lui donner une confiance totale.

Elle recula encore et voulut s'échapper mais il fut plus rapide et la rattrapa par le bras.

« Viens-là ! » cria-t-il en serrant son bras plus fort et elle se retint pour ne pas gémir. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et elle pleura davantage alors que son estomac venait de se retourner dans ses entrailles. « Tu vas parler maintenant ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe et vite ! »

« Non… » gémit-elle alors qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait lui casser les os de son bras s'il la serrait encore comme ça.

Elle voulut se dégager de son emprise mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas une bonne idée alors qu'il la saisit par une épaule pour la projeter contre le mur le plus proche. Sa tête cogna lourdement le mur et alors qu'elle était légèrement étourdie, il sentit ses poignes enserrer son cou et elle suffoqua.

« Je t'écoute Eléa… »

« Tu… me fais… mal… » hoqueta-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

Il desserra un peu son étreinte et elle respira bruyamment en reprenant sa respiration.

« Je t'écoute ! » hurla-t-il, attrapant ses cheveux qu'il tira pour lui plaquer la tête contre le mur alors qu'il planta à nouveau ses yeux menaçants dans les siens apeurés.

« Ils… ils vont attaquer… » balbutia-t-elle alors que ses larmes se mélangeaient au sang de sa tête qui avait coulé suite au choc quand il l'avait projetée contre le mur.

« Qui ? » hurla-t-il à nouveau et elle sursauta.

« L'Ordre, les Aurors… » gémit-elle alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose serrer un de ses poignets.

« Quand ? »

« Là, maintenant, bientôt… »

« Salope… » lâcha-t-il d'un air dégoûté en reculant et elle s'aperçut qu'il venait de lui attacher un poignet au battant du volet avec des menottes.

Il sortit de la chambre en courant et elle eut une violente nausée qui la fit se plier en deux alors qu'elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas vomir. Elle tira sur la menotte récalcitrante et alors qu'elle entendait Lucius hurler dans les couloirs, elle s'aperçut qu'il lui avait pris sa baguette et elle inspira profondément avant de faire glisser son mince poignet au travers de la menotte. Elle gémit quand elle s'arracha la peau au passage et elle fut délivrée, non sans douleur. Elle entendit du chambardement dans le Manoir et alla d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Son poignet était en sang et elle étouffa un cri en voyant son visage dévasté par les larmes et le sang séché. Elle se passa, les mains tremblantes, un peu d'eau sur le visage et elle but de longues gorgées salvatrices avant de réaliser soudainement les événements.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous Eléa ? » se réprimanda-t-elle à voix haute. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ruine définitivement un plan qu'elle venait de balayer par une faiblesse de quelques secondes.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et transplana jusqu'à Londres. Elle vacilla en arrivant au bout de la rue où se trouvait le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et dut se cramponner un instant à un réverbère, le temps de rependre ses esprits. Le gamin qui distribuait le journal dans les environs la regarda, bouche bée, et fut tenter de lui demander si elle ne voulait pas de l'aide mais quand il vit son regard qui avait viré au noir, il remonta sur sa bicyclette et s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

Eléa, en robe d'époque victorienne qui laissait dénuder ses épaules dans le froid de cette fin novembre, ressembla le peu de forces qu'il lui restait et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle le put jusqu'à la maison des Black qui se retrouvait à environ deux cents mètres de son point d'atterrissage. En priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard…

* * *

Voilà voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu...si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite, va falloir reviewer...evil oserais-je demander 245 reviews ? 

A bientôt tout le monde !

et un ptit teaser pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :p

Teaser chapitre 27 : Sloane Square :

**1977** : Afin de ne pas compromettre la couverture d'Eléa au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, Lucius sera obligé de commettre un acte impensable pour protéger sa maîtresse. Voyant les choses s'accélérer, Voldemort demandera à Eléa d'accéder à une requête qu'elle n'aura bien évidemment pas le droit de refuser, aussi diabolique qu'elle puisse être.

**1997** : Et si tout n'était qu'un éternel recommencement au sein des Mangemorts ? Eléa aura-t-elle la force de continuer ? Et si Hermione osait enfin aborder un sujet qui lui tient à cœur avec Harry ?


	27. Sloane Square

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et moi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Titre :** Les liens du passé

**Auteurs :** Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 etmoi, Eléa, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !)à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par Rowy et moi... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Rating :** R ou NC 17 !

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Ninou**_ : Rowy_** : Les réponses à tes questions arrivent, patience… Pour Draco et Hermione, il faudra par contre attendre un petit plus pour savoir comment vont évoluer leurs rapports. Merci en tout cas de nous lire et de nous laisser des petits mots gentils. Bises à toi aussi.

**_Eléa_** : Merci Ninou d'être fidèle au poste et de reviewer aussi souvent ! Un ptit peu de patience, tout aura une réponse ;)

Bloody Crow : **_Rowy _**: Ah oui, ça c'est sûr, c'est pas une fic pour les âmes sensibles, il se passe des choses parfois assez dures… Juste entre nous, Draco est aussi mon personnage préféré, alors ne t'inquiète pas, il va avoir un rôle assez décisif dans la suite des évènements… ;)

**_Eléa_** : Draco n'est pas mon personnage préféré, mais Rowy écrit pour le présent donc...va y avoir du Draco ! lol biz !

Ashkana : **_Rowy_** : loooooooool pas mal la potion pour aller dans le futur et voir les updates à venir, fallait y penser ! Si tu arrives à mettre au point cette potion, fais-moi signe, je suis très intéressée… Biz.

**_Eléa_** : Tu m'as fais rire ! Bien joué ! Moi ce qui m'intéresserait c'est une potion pour aller dans le passé ;) bisou

Zipo : **_Rowy_** : MERCI ! Voici la suite ! A bientôt !

**_Eléa_** : Patience récompensée ;) Les chapitres sont de plus en plus complexes, donc je ne pense pas qu'il y aura plus d'une MAJ par mois, voir mois et demi ! biz

Ombre et lumière : **_Rowy_** : Ca me fascine les gens qui ne lisent que des morceaux de fics… lol Pauvre Draco ! On est trop méchante avec lui ! Il a ce qu'il mérite ! evil Pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer entre Hermione et Draco, ben faut continuer de lire !

**_Eléa_** : Je me demande comment tu arrives à comprendre certains trucs du présent, sans lire le passé...enfin bref...merci pour la review ;) a bientôt !

Erylis : **_Rowy _**: Merci Erylis ! Le parallèle entre les deux époques est décisif dans cette fic, c'est gentil de l'avoir remarqué !

**_Eléa_** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Mione : **_Rowy_** : Trop de tout hein ! lol C'est mieux que du pas assez, non ? Voilà la suite ! Merci d'être toujours là.

**_Eléa_** : Il manque un peu de tristesse tu trouves pas ? Si on tuait un perso ? evil Rowy, on fait quoi ? irony merci beaucoup en tout cas ! biz

Maeva : **_Rowy _**: Merci beaucoup. Ah LA question que tout le monde pose… Pas de réponse pour le moment, peut-être plus tard si vous êtes sages et que vous êtes perspicaces… et malins. A bientôt.

**_Eléa_** : Héhé...qui vivra lira ! ;)

Adèle : **_Rowy_** : Oh merci ! On adore Eléa aussi… Ca fait plaisir les gens enthousiastes !

**_Eléa_** : Ouééééé une fan d'Eléa ! _(saute partout)_ merci beaucoup !

Alexandra : **_Rowy_** : Ca me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à perdre la boule des fois… Merci mille fois ! Bonnes vacances à toi aussi. Moi, c'est dans une semaine, hourra J'aurai plus de temps pour écrire… Bye bye.

**_Eléa_** : Loooooooool ! C'est bien de poster plusieurs reviews ! Continue ! Merci de tes encouragements en tout cas ! Si j'étais toi, je compterais plutôt sur DES morts..._(evil)_...non je rigole...non ptêtre pas en fait..._(sifflote)_

Natalie : **_Rowy_** : euh, slash… Où diable as-tu lu du slash dans cette fic ? Il n'y en a pas ici ! loool On nous l'avait pas sortie celle-ci encore ! Si tu veux du Hermione/Ron et Draco/Pansy, ce n'est pas ici que tu en trouveras en tout cas ! lol Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a d'excellentes fics avec ces pairings sur le site Merci quand même.

**_Eléa_** : Moi je voulais mettre des slashs mais Rowy voulait pas _(boude)_...non, mais Natalie, je crois que tu confonds...merci quand même pour ta review :)

Nicole potter : **_Rowy_** : euh… Oui ? Et ? On l'a lue aussi cette interview de JK… JKR : _« Et bien, après tout, ce n'est pas étonnant que certains fans s'inventent des histoires qui leur conviennent mieux que ce que j'écris. C'est tout à fait compréhensible... »_ C'est ce qu'on fait, libre à toi de nous suivre ou pas On adore vraiment ce que fait JKR, on est très fan des 6 tomes, c'est juste qu'on adore écrire, qu'on a de l'imagination et jouer avec les personnages en respectant leurs traits mais en leur faisant vivre autre chose est excitant et jouissif ! lol Copier/coller un morceau d'interview, ok, mais bon un mot de commentaire n'aurait pas été superflu, sans rancune.

**_Eléa_** : Sans commentaire...

**_Rowy_** : Juste un petit mot supplémentaire pour vous dire que ça fait juste 2 ans qu'on a commencé cette fic avec poulette aka Eléa et qu'on n'aurait jamais pensé que ce simple petit projet prendrait une telle ampleur ! Merci de nous suivre, certains depuis le début. Merci pour vos petits mots d'encouragements, vos compliments, vos critiques constructives. Merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux qui suivent cette fic, même s'ils ne laissent pas de review lol Je le fais aussi en tant que lectrice, alors je comprends…

Vous vous apprêtez à lire le chapitre 27. On vient de boucler le chapitre 31. Le 32 est en cours d'écriture, déjà bien avancé, il concerne mars 1998. Pour situer dans le temps, cette fic s'achèvera en été 98. Le nombre de chapitres qu'il reste à écrire est difficile à déterminer puisque certains mois s'étalent sur 2 chapitres. Disons qu'il y aura de toute évidence une 40ène de chapitres en tout. Pas mal. Lol

**_Eléa_** : J'en profite pour verser moi aussi une larmichette ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé aller aussi loin dans cette fic ! Il y a deux ans, je n'avais jamais rédigé d'histoire et franchement quand je relis les 1ers chapitres je me rends compte que j'ai fait d'énormes progrès, grâce à Rowy, mais aussi grâce à vous tous et toutes qui nous lisez et nous encouragez ! On a vraiment envie de se surpasser et surtout de ne pas vous décevoir, même si la fin est déjà écrite, et qu'on ne la changera pas...Merci encore pour vos encouragements ! Merci de nous lire !

**Pour vous remercier, nous avons eu l'idée de lancer un petit jeu ! Rendez vous en fin de chapitre ;)**

Bonne lecture !

Résumé du chapitre 26 :

**1978** : Sirius avoue à Eléa qu'il sait qu'elle est la fille de Dumbledore et ils ont une discussion sérieuse sur le sujet, revenant sur leur passé douloureux. Les Maraudeurs assistent aux shoots d'Eléa à la Magie Noire alors que James avoue qu'il ne pourra jamais lui faire confiance. Eléa se porte volontaire pour une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix alors qu'elle se rend compte que Voldemort ne lui dit pas tout de leurs activités. Eléa passe la nuit dans les appartements de son père, se remémorant son enfance et le lendemain s'emploie à dupliquer les documents récupérés par l'Ordre pour son Maître.

**1997** : Hermione semble s'enfoncer progressivement dans une profonde déprime mais retrouve ses réflexes pour aider un Ron désespéré qui tente d'entrer en contact avec l'âme de Luna. Dumbledore redonne à Eléa ses droits parentaux et Eléa signe par conséquent l'autorisation de sa fille pour qu'elle aille à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. L'Ordre du Phénix met au point un plan d'attaque pour assiéger Little Hangleton. Eléa se réconcilie avec Hermione, et son père lui fait quelques révélations sur Sirius, sa mère et James, et notamment une lettre que ce dernier a laissée pour Hermione. Suspicieux, Lucius maltraite Eléa qui lui avoue l'attaque imminente du Manoir. Affaiblie, Eléa réussit à transplaner jusqu'à Grimmauld Place en priant pour ne pas être arrivée trop tard.

**Chapitre 27 : Sloane Square**

_**L**ife's a voyage that's homeward bound_– Herman Melville

_Grimmauld Place, samedi 30 novembre 1997_

**E**léa ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée de la maison de Grimmauld Place et hurla dans le hall en se cramponnant à la rambarde.

« Papa ! »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse et sut qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire le tour de la maison pour savoir qu'ils étaient déjà partis. Elle se laissa glisser sur la deuxième marche des escaliers et se mit à sangloter silencieusement en tremblant de tous ses membres. Jamais elle ne pourrait affronter leurs regards après ce qu'elle venait de faire, jamais elle ne pourrait expliquer à Hermione le moment de panique qui l'avait envahie quand elle avait croisé le regard bleu amoureux de Lucius.

Elle fut incapable de dire combien de temps elle resta prostrée à pleurer, le corps douloureux et l'âme encore plus meurtrie par les gestes et les mots de Lucius. Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, elle sursauta et releva la tête, appréhendant les retombées désastreuses de la mission manquée par sa faute. Elle vit la colère non contenue dans les regards de Maugrey Fol Œil, Rémus Lupin et quelques autres qui lui jetèrent un regard mauvais avant de s'éloigner vers les sous-sols de la maison.

Elle se leva en grimaçant, préférant ne pas lâcher la rambarde.

« Vous le saviez ? » aboya Fol Œil rompant le lourd silence. « Vous saviez que le Manoir serait désert, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ma faute, je suis désolée… On a raté l'unique occasion de l'éliminer rien que par ma faute… » se remit à pleurer Eléa.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Eléa ? » lui demanda doucement Snape en fronçant les sourcils et en remarquant son état désastreux.

« C'est ma faute Sev'… » trembla-t-elle en se passant une main ensanglantée dans ses cheveux collés par la sueur et le sang séché.

Dumbledore avait gardé un silence troublé et semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose, préférant se raviser et rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre au sous-sol pour un débriefing rapide. Tonks poussa Lupin, qui avait les yeux rivés sur Eléa, afin de suivre le vieux sorcier.

« Viens… »

Snape aida Eléa à monter au premier étage et la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fit couler un bain chaud et l'aida à se déshabiller avant de la soutenir pour qu'elle s'installe dans les bulles apaisantes. Elle grimaça sous la douleur de l'eau brûlante sur son corps froid et blessé, et jura quand elle s'aperçut que son poignet s'était remis à saigner.

« Attends… »

Snape utilisa un sort, qu'elle reconnut comme étant le même qu'avait précédemment fait usage Hermione pour l'aider, et elle le regarda avec attention alors que des larmes silencieuses et incontrôlables s'étaient remises à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

« N'appuie pas ta tête contre la baignoire… » dit-il en refermant son crâne ouvert de la même manière. « Avec quoi t'a-t-il frappée, Eléa, pour que tu aies cette vilaine blessure à la tête par Merlin ! »

Elle ne répondit pas et il soupira avant de lui laver délicatement les cheveux avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« C'est Lucius qui t'a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas davantage et quand il l'aida à sortir du bain alors qu'elle s'était remise à trembler, il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait toujours.

« Je suis désolée… » souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

Il lui enfila son long peignoir blanc et prit son visage dans ses mains pour plonger son regard sombre dans ses yeux bleus désespérés. Il essuya de ses pouces ses larmes et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils s'installèrent face au feu de cheminée que Severus raviva et Eléa regarda un instant, le regard vide et éteint, les flammes danser joyeusement avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Efface-moi les traces s'il te plaît Sev', il m'a pris ma baguette… »

« Non, certainement pas ! » répondit-il avec véhémence. « Il faut qu'il voit ce qu'il a fait. Tu as l'intention d'y retourner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il le faut. »

« Non, tu n'es pas obligée. Tu peux quitter définitivement Lucius, Eléa. Et les Mangemorts par la même occasion. »

« J'aime Lucius, Sev', » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. « Il est mon âme-sœur, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. »

« Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait bon sang ! Quel genre d'homme aimant sa femme ferait une chose pareille ! » s'enflamma Snape.

« Il est impulsif, tu le connais… Il s'excusera et je lui pardonnerai. Je dois y retourner Sev', pour notre organisation. Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé et cette fois, je ne dois pas flancher mais tu sais que Lucius n'est pas ma cible, alors j'ai eu peur… Mais je sais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur et ça cessera… »

« J'ai peur pour toi, » avoua Snape après un court silence.

----------------------------------------

Eléa commençait à s'endormir quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle sursauta en ouvrant grands les yeux et Snape alla ouvrir au Professeur Dumbledore qui pénétra dans la petite chambre avec le regard soucieux.

Eléa se leva en resserrant la ceinture de son peignoir et Snape prit congé pour les laisser en tête à tête. Les mains derrière le dos, le vieux sorcier s'approcha du feu de cheminée qu'il regarda un moment alors qu'Eléa prenait sur elle pour se calmer et ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Il se retourna enfin vers sa fille et son regard s'assombrit quand il examina les marques sur son visage.

« Ce sont des marques de strangulation que tu as au cou ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Oui… » répondit Eléa, le regard fuyant, portant une main à son cou pour cacher les marques douloureuses.

« Tu as l'intention d'y retourner ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle plus sûre d'elle en regardant son père dans les yeux.

« Tu pourras nous dire où ils sont et continuer à nous informer par conséquence. »

« Bien sûr, » accorda-t-elle.

Dumbledore acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte afin de la laisser se reposer. Eléa l'arrêta, perplexe et surprise de ne pas recevoir davantage de remontrances.

« Je suis désolée papa, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette… Tout est de ma faute, j'ai toujours été incapable de faire quelque chose de bien… »

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et n'opposa aucune résistance devant les nouvelles larmes qui se mirent à couler.

« Non, c'est ma faute Eléa… Nous avons sous-estimé Lucius, c'était une erreur. Nous étions mal préparés vis-à-vis de toi. Cette attaque était une mauvaise idée, c'était trop tôt mais ce n'est pas entièrement négatif non plus. Tom sait désormais de quoi nous sommes capables et le savoir sur ses gardes me réjouit et me console un peu, » déclara Dumbledore. « Ne pleure pas Eléa, ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction. Tu sais que tu peux tout arrêter et rester avec nous. Je ne t'oblige pas à y retourner et tu sais ce que je pense de Lucius Malfoy, mais je te connais également et tu as toute ma confiance, pleine et entière désormais. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il, maintenant, avoir confiance en elle alors qu'elle avait tout saboté ? Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle n'attendit pas un quelconque assentiment pour se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Dumbledore la serra finalement contre lui et passa une main derrière sa tête, la berçant tout en la caressant doucement. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle ferma les yeux de contentement. Il quitta sa chambre non sans lui avoir adressée un large sourire réconfortant.

Un bien-être l'avait envahie. Elle se sentait détendue et n'avait plus son affreuse migraine qui lui donnait des nausées. Elle fronça les sourcils en portant une main derrière son crâne. Elle chercha les résidus de sa blessure et ne les trouva pas. Elle comprit soudainement et son visage s'illumina. Elle prit alors sa brosse à cheveux et commença à démêler doucement sa longue chevelure à la lumière du feu de cheminée. Le ciel était bas et elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas de nouveau se mettre à neiger. L'heure du déjeuner était encore loin. Fatiguée et lasse, elle se coucha et s'endormit sur le champ.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mardi 27 novembre 1979, Little Hangleton_

_Il neigeait à gros flocons sur Londres lorsque Eléa fut sortie de sa rêverie par la Marque qui lui brûla légèrement l'avant-bras. Elle quitta son point d'observation à regrets, elle adorait regarder les flocons tomber, et transplana à la rencontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se demanda si il allait enfin lui parler de la mission qu'Il lui réservait, ou si il voulait juste connaître les dernières nouvelles de l'Ordre du Phénix. _

_Elle atterrit dans le jardin, juste pour l'admirer sous son épais manteau blanc. Elle entra doucement dans le Manoir et trouva seulement les quelques Mangemorts qui montaient la garde. Il était encore tôt et elle espérait voir Lucius en début de soirée, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours et il lui manquait terriblement. _

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle entra et vit Lord Voldemort appuyé nonchalamment contre son bureau, une cigarette à la main, qui la déshabillait du regard. Elle fit une révérence et lui sourit, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou non de ses manières ainsi que de l'absence d'Eilane._

_« Tu es ravissante, comme à ton habitude... » susurra-t-il._

_Eléa jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir près de la cheminée, elle n'avait pourtant rien de particulier ce jour-là, mis à part un décolleté plutôt plongeant._

_« Je t'ai fait venir pour t'offrir une petite récompense, comme je te l'avais promis... »_

_Eléa écarquilla les yeux et dit avec un sourire innocent : « la tête de Bellatrix sur un pic ? » _

_Voldemort éclata d'un rire aigu et la regarda avec des yeux brillants. _

_« Eléa...Ton humour me surprendra toujours... Approche, » dit-il en lui tendant une main fine qu'elle n'hésita pas à saisir._

_Il la conduisit vers le miroir et se plaça derrière elle. _

_« Ferme les yeux, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

_Elle s'exécuta et quelques secondes après, elle ouvrit un œil discrètement pour voir ce qu'Il faisait._

_« Eléa... Les yeux fermés ! » ordonna-t-il sur un ton joueur._

_Elle eut un petit rire et ferma ses yeux complètement. Elle sentit ses mains entourer sa gorge, puis quelque chose de lourd s'y déposer. Un bijou... Il attacha la chaîne derrière son cou, et elle frissonna au contact de ses mains sur elle, sentant sa Magie si puissante, comme si elle était à portée de sa main. Ses mains descendirent, frôlèrent ses seins, et se posèrent finalement sur sa taille._

_« Tu peux les ouvrir, » murmura-t-il, tout en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. _

_Eléa ouvrit lentement les yeux, savourant ce moment sensuel et excitant. Elle resta bouche bée et contempla le serpent qui pendait à son cou, au bout d'une chaîne argentée. Un serpent pendu par la queue, il devait mesurer dix centimètres de long et plongeait la gueule ouverte, vers son décolleté. Entièrement sertis de diamants, ses yeux étaient deux émeraudes scintillantes tandis que sa langue était en rubis. Une pièce unique de joaillerie, qui laissa Eléa tremblante d'admiration. Jamais elle n'avait possédé un objet d'une telle valeur. Etait-ce le prix de la trahison ?_

_« Heureux de voir que cela te plaise autant... » dit-il avec un large sourire. _

_Une de ses mains remonta et caressa d'un pouce son sein droit, il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou. Tout en la plaquant plus sur lui, il fixa dans le miroir tout le désir de pouvoir et luxure qu'il pouvait lire dans le reflet d'Eléa. Le cœur de la Mangemort s'accéléra, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller plus loin, mais son regard l'hypnotisait totalement. Elle pencha la tête, lui offrant son cou, s'appuyant sur lui, abandonnant toute raison. Sa bouche remonta sur sa gorge, puis gagna ses lèvres qu'elle ouvrit et dans laquelle il glissa une langue sensuelle. Elle répondit à son baiser, sentant ses sens s'enflammer et leur baiser se fit plus profond. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Eléa sursauta. Eilane et Lucius, le regard sombre, venaient de rentrer, les surprenant dans une position compromettante. _

_Eilane jeta un regard froid à Eléa ainsi qu'à Voldemort._

_« Désolée de vous avoir interrompu... Je vous trouvais un peu longs... » dit-elle avec un sourire forcé._

_Voldemort eut un rictus et embrassa sa compagne. Lucius, quant à lui, ne décrocha pas un mot et dévisagea Eléa. _

_Le Lord se tourna vers le couple en levant un sourcil._

_« Je ne vous retiens pas... »_

_Eléa remercia Voldemort d'un signe de la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie de Lucius qui lui saisit le bras._

_« Tu me fais mal Lucius... »_

_Il desserra son étreinte et elle lui lança un regard implorant. « Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas voulu ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... » Les larmes aux yeux, elle fit une moue triste et il leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Pas cette tête... » râla-t-il._

_« Tu craques ? » rit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_Il soupira en la regardant, puis finalement, il sourit._

_« Très beau collier... » _

_« C'est ma récompense ! » dit-elle fièrement._

_« Oui, je sais... » marmonna-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, en direction des escaliers._

_« Et tu sais qu'elle est ta récompense ? » _

_Il la regarda intrigué. Elle s'approcha de lui, et se suspendit à son cou avec un regard pervers._

_« Je ne porte pas de culotte... » Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent et ses mains descendirent sur ses fesses comme pour vérifier. « Et j'ai envie que tu me prennes, là, maintenant... Dans les escaliers... »_

_Elle se pressa langoureusement contre lui et elle put sentir avec excitation son sexe durcir. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, entourant une de ses jambes autour de son amant. Il la conduisit contre le mur, au milieu des marches, et remonta sa robe ample sur ses hanches, alors qu'elle déboutonna avec hâte son pantalon et libéra son sexe de son caleçon. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se caressant mutuellement, soupirant et gémissant, puis il la souleva et quand elle l'entoura de ses jambes, il la pénétra. Elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir qui sembla exciter encore plus Lucius. Il commença un mouvement de hanches, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus violent sous les gémissements d'Eléa qui ne se souciait pas d'être entendue, bien au contraire. D'une main, il maltraita un de ses seins, encouragé par les cris d'Eléa qui en redemandait, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Lucius décida de céder à ses pulsions et la pilonna littéralement, la faisant jouir en criant son nom, il se vida en elle quelques secondes plus tard. _

_Ils reprirent leurs souffles, puis après s'être rhabillés, Eléa remonta les escaliers sous l'œil interrogateur de son amant. _

_« J'ai envie de tester une chambre... » dit-elle, avant d'ajouter. « Attrape-moi ! » Et elle se mit à courir._

_Il grogna de plaisir et s'élança à sa poursuite, leurs rires résonnèrent dans tout le Manoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils choisissent une chambre et l'insonorisent._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Poudlard, samedi 30 novembre 1997

Midi approchait et Neville luttait contre la faim qui le tiraillait et qui avait pris le dessus sur l'angoisse que l'attente interminable engendrait. Ginny était allongée sur un des canapés de la salle commune des Gryffondors et avait sa tête posée sur les genoux d'Harry qui jouait machinalement avec une mèche des cheveux de sa petite amie. De son côté, Hermione était en train d'expliquer à un Ron inattentif le dernier cours du Professeur Trelawney. Le Professeur McGonagall fit son apparition et le silence s'installa dans l'attente du verdict de la Directrice des Gryffondors. Ginny s'était rassise plus convenablement et Hermione avait suspendu son geste, sa plume à la main, l'encre coulant sur son parchemin.

« J'aimerais vous parler, » dit-elle simplement aux jeunes membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, consciente de la présence des autres élèves dans la salle commune.

Les cinq amis se levèrent et suivirent dans le couloir leur Professeur.

« Nous allons à Grimmauld Place, » dit-elle de manière laconique, le visage fermé et ne trahissant aucune émotion, « un Portoloin nous attend à Pré-au-Lard. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, aucun n'osant demander pourquoi ils ne s'y rendaient pas par poudre de cheminette. Habillés pour sortir dans le froid, ils rejoignirent McGonagall dans le hall et prirent le chemin en direction du petit village voisin de Poudlard.

« Professeur, » commença Hermione n'y tenant plus, « je vous en prie, dites-nous comment s'est déroulée l'attaque… »

« Il n'y a eu aucune attaque Miss, le Manoir était désert à l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre et des Aurors. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à l'annonce du verdict et Harry soupira en serrant plus fort la main de Ginny.

« Votre mère est à Grimmauld Place, » ajouta McGonagall, « elle est légèrement blessée, mais surtout choquée et anéantie. »

Hermione leva un sourcil, finalement surprise de ne déceler aucune animosité dans la voix de son professeur. Elle fut tout à coup soucieuse et elle se demanda si Voldemort ne l'avait pas coincée avant l'attaque.

Ils arrivèrent à destination quelques minutes plus tard et Dumbledore les accueillit dans l'entrée de la maison.

« Les cheminées ont toutes été fermées, Albus, au moins pour ce week-end, le temps que les Aurors sécurisent véritablement Poudlard et Grimmauld Place, » déclara McGonagall.

« Bien, bien, » répondit Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers les adolescents. « Hermione, tu devrais monter voir Eléa, elle t'expliquera. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Neville, venez avec moi, » dit-il leur désignant le Grand Salon à gauche.

Hermione regarda un instant Molly étouffer Harry dans ses bras et elle monta jusqu'au premier étage en petites foulées. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Eléa en enlevant son bonnet. Quand la voix de sa mère l'invita à entrer, elle poussa la porte et trouva Eléa, habillée dans sa longue robe noire qu'elle connaissait déjà, assise sur un fauteuil près du feu de cheminée.

Alarmée, Hermione détailla sa mère et les nombreux bleus et autres traces de coups, violences et coupures qu'elle arborait sur le visage, les épaules, les bras, le cou et les poignets.

« Je vais bien, » la rassura Eléa, l'invitant à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil jumeau.

« On ne dirait pas ! » s'exclama Hermione en enlevant son manteau. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Eléa s'employa à raconter les évènements à Hermione de la manière la plus fidèle possible et elle se félicita intérieurement de sa maîtrise et d'une nouvelle force retrouvée qui l'avait empêchée de pleurer à nouveau.

« Tu vois, Hermione, » déclara enfin Eléa, « tu as vraiment eu raison de quitter Draco Malfoy… »

Hermione faillit protester en défendant son ex-petit ami et le fait qu'il n'était pas comme son père mais elle ne le fit pas alors qu'un doute s'empara d'elle. La discussion se poursuivit brièvement jusqu'à ce qu'elles décident d'aller rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée pour déjeuner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Samedi 1er décembre 1979, Londres_

_Quand Lucius passa le pas de la porte de l'appartement d'Eléa, il crut qu'il avait oublié une date importante. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soirée très près du corps, en satin, avec une traîne, ses cheveux étaient habilement relevés dans un chignon dont quelques boucles folles s'étaient échappées. Autour de son cou pendait le serpent que lui avait offert le Maître, le seul bijou qu'elle portait. Elle avait dressé une table digne des plus grands restaurants et l'appartement était illuminé d'une centaine de petites bougies._

_Il avait passé une semaine harassante et n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer à un quelconque jeu, surtout avec la mission qui l'attendait. Le sourire d'Eléa s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit le regard éteint de son amant et les larmes aux yeux, elle fit tout disparaître d'un coup de baguette._

_« Eléa... » soupira-t-il._

_Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait claqué la porte de la chambre et lorsqu'il rentra, elle était déjà en train de se déshabiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des sous-vêtements verts et argents qu'elle portait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille pour l'embrasser, elle lui rendit son baiser, mais lorsqu'il devint plus entreprenant, elle le poussa violemment sur le lit._

_« T'es fatigué alors tu dors ! » ordonna-t-elle._

_Il resta blasé quelques secondes avant d'avouer qu'elle avait raison et qu'il avait besoin de se reposer avant la mission de la nuit. _

_Eléa sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Lucius sous les draps, lisant un article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il tourna son regard vers elle et leva un sourcil._

_« Où sont les dessous Serpentard ? » s'indigna-t-il._

_« Dans la commode, ils attendent que tu sois en meilleure forme, » répondit-elle froidement tout en se glissant sous les draps déjà tièdes de la présence de son amant._

_Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement._

_« Je suis désolé chaton... »_

_« Je m'étais donnée du mal pour tout ça, Lucius, » bouda-t-elle._

_« Je me ferai pardonner, je te le promets... Je n'ai pas passé une très bonne semaine au boulot et ce soir j'ai une mission... »_

_Elle le regarda durement. « Alors tu ne passes même pas la nuit ici ? »_

_« Non... »_

_Elle soupira et finit par marmonner : « sois prudent... »_

_Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur la bouche et regarda d'un air agacé l'énorme pendentif qu'elle avait sur elle._

_« Ne me dis pas que tu dors avec ? » hallucina-t il._

_Eléa rougit légèrement._

_« Il est trop beau, j'ai pas envie de m'en séparer... » dit-elle tout en touchant le bijou._

_« Enlève-le, » ordonna-t-il._

_« Tu ne supportes pas qu'un autre homme m'offre quelque chose ? »_

_Elle se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte que ce genre de réflexions les amènerait à se disputer._

_« C'est vrai, je n'aime pas ça, surtout quand on voit les relations que tu entretiens avec ceux qui te les offrent... » siffla-t-il._

_« Cette discussion ne va mener à rien, » soupira-t-elle tout en prenant un livre sur sa table de chevet._

_Il lui enleva le livre des mains et planta ses yeux dans les siens._

_« Tu aurais couché avec lui ? »_

_« Tu connais la réponse, Lucius... » souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard._

_Il lui attrapa doucement le menton et ramena son visage en face du sien. _

_« Ce n'était pas prévu, Lucius, crois-moi, mais sur le moment je me suis sentie tellement attirée par lui... »_

_Il essuya une larme sur la joue de sa maîtresse, tout en inspirant profondément._

_« Je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça avec toi, je déteste la façon dont il te regarde, ou quand il te touche... Mais je sais aussi, qu'il est impossible de lui résister pour quoi que ce soit, je suppose qu'il fait de même pour ce genre de choses... »_

_« Je suis désolée Lucius... » _

_Il l'embrassa profondément et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle enleva son collier, qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet. Il l'attira dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant ses battements de cœur réguliers. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et ils s'endormirent paisiblement, jusqu'au réveil, quatre heures plus tard de Lucius, qui se prépara en essayant de ne pas déranger sa compagne._

_------------------------------------- _

_Eléa fut tirée de ses rêves quelques minutes après le départ silencieux de Lucius. Fumseck la réveilla en sautillant près d'elle et en lui donnant de légers coups de bec. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'animal et comprit que c'était une urgence. Elle dit à Fumseck qu'elle partait dans la minute et l'oiseau rouge et or s'éclipsa. _

_Elle s'habilla d'un pull près du corps noir, d'un pantalon moulant noir, sur lequel elle fit monter des bottes à talons jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait pris l'habitude depuis son séjour en France de mettre cette tenue pour chacune de ses missions et la trouva parfaite aussi pour l'Ordre du Phénix. _

_Elle ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode et y prit une baguette magique, identique à la sienne. Elle l'avait fait fabriquer en France, sur les conseils de Marius, et cela s'était avéré très utile. La baguette ne réagissait pas exactement comme la sienne, car le ventricule de Dragon n'appartenait pas à la même race que l'autre, mais elle était très bien aussi. Elle la glissa dans une petite poche à cet effet, dans sa botte droite. Elle fit un passage éclair à la salle de bain et transplana vers l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Elle était attendue par son père, qui faisait les cents pas dans la salle de réunion. Il s'arrêta et la regarda avec soulagement._

_« Bonsoir Eléa, désolé pour le réveil... »_

_« Ce n'est rien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_« Il y a une descente de Mangemorts vers Holland Park, dans une petite rue adjacente, je veux que tu y ailles. » Eléa acquiesça. « Ah ! Voilà Angus ! »_

_Eléa se retourna vers Angus Morgenstern, un membre de l'Ordre qu'elle avait vu trois ou quatre fois. Brun, les yeux vert foncé, il était d'une grande stature. _

_« Allez-y, je ne sais pas combien ils sont, ni pour quelle raison ils sont là-bas, je vous envoie du renfort, » dit-il avec inquiétude. _

_Il leur donna l'adresse exacte et ils transplanèrent au plus vite._

_Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, les lampadaires brisés n'éclairaient pas leurs pas et ils avançaient en aveugle, ne voulant pas allumer leurs baguettes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la rue et se concentrèrent. Eléa ferma les yeux pour prendre totalement conscience de l'espace qui l'entourait, pour sentir toute magie, tout mouvement. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et croisa le regard de Morgenstern, lui aussi les avait sentis. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la rue, à gauche, il y avait une activité magique. Elle appréhendait ce face-à-face, elle n'avait pu communiquer à qui que ce soit sa présence sur les lieux de la mission, et espérait que Lucius serait là pour sauver la situation._

_Elle entra dans une vieille maison, Morgenstern resta en arrière pour la couvrir, mais lorsqu'elle entra, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Crabbe._

_« Eléa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le Maître... »_

_« Ferme-la ! » s'énerva Lucius._

_Mais c'était trop tard, Angus ouvrit la porte d'entrée entrebâillée et la baguette levée, dévisagea Eléa. Devant lui, dix Mangemorts le regardaient d'un air sombre et il comprit. Il eut l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque Eléa lui jeta le sort fatal, mais tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde._

_« Espèce d'imbécile ! » cria Eléa, alors que le corps de Morgenstern avait à peine touché le sol._

_Elle tendit sa baguette à Lucius. « Garde la, je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent un Prior Incanto dessus, ou autre... »_

_« Comment ont-ils su ? » demanda Bellatrix, étonnée._

_« Je n'en sais rien, j'essaierai de savoir d'où vient l'information... »_

_Elle saisit sa seconde baguette et lança un Stupéfix dans le vide, brisant un vieux vase sur une des étagères bancales de la maison. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la rue._

_« Ils arrivent, le renfort... Lucius, tire sur moi ! » demanda-t-elle._

_« Quoi ? » _

_« Tire sur moi, il faut que je sois inconsciente, sinon ma couverture est foutue ! » insista-t-elle._

_Devant la mine indécise de Lucius, Eléa regarda Bellatrix._

_« Fais-le ! » _

_« Non ! » s'interposa Lucius. « Je le fais ! »_

_« Vas-y ! » demanda Eléa, le regard suppliant, alors que les pas se rapprochaient._

_Il hésita encore, Bellatrix s'énerva et décida de jeter un sort à Eléa en même temps que Lucius, qui céda à la demande de sa maîtresse._

_Deux jets de lumière, l'un rouge, l'autre bleu, touchèrent Eléa en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écroula devant eux, près du corps de Morgenstern. Rodolphus fit apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres et transplanèrent, laissant les membres de l'Ordre de Phénix découvrir le but de leur mission._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Grimmauld Place, dimanche 1er décembre 1997

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. La neige n'avait cessé de tomber qu'en milieu de journée et Eléa regardait, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, les rues, les pavés et les maisons recouverts d'une épaisse couverture blanche. Tout était trop silencieux. La maison était silencieuse, la ville paraissait morte et son cœur était vide. Elle n'avait rien pu avaler de la journée qu'un bol de soupe à midi qui lui avait donné des aigreurs d'estomac. Elle avait essayé plusieurs coiffures, queue de cheval, haute, basse, tresses, chignons, avant de soupirer en laissant ses cheveux défaits. Elle avait remis la même robe noire qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et noué un foulard autour de son cou pour dissimuler les traces de coup encore présentes. Elle enfila son manteau d'un geste lent, puis passa une cape rouge supplémentaire, celle qui avait une large capuche. On frappa doucement à la porte et Snape entra avant même qu'elle ne dise un mot.

Il soupira en la voyant habillée chaudement et elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin avec un air perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas Sev'… Il sait que je suis à Grimmauld Place, alors pourquoi ? »

Snape parcourut rapidement le message succinct avant de le jeter dans le feu crépitant.

« Il sait que tu vas revenir vers lui, au moins pour Lucius. Il ne veut pas te perdre, mais Il sait aussi que tu ne nous quitteras pas, que tu continueras à nous informer. Alors Il joue la transparence et se moque de nous… Il est malin et possède un temps de réaction rapide grâce à ses fidèles collaborateurs, » déclara Snape en regrettant encore l'attaque manquée.

« Ils sont en plein cœur du monde des Moldus à présent… C'est encore plus terrible. »

« Comme nous… Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, Eléa. On est à égalité. Ne dis pas que c'est terrible, c'est une sécurité pour Lui et Il le sait. Il n'a pas choisi au hasard son nouveau lieu de résidence. Tu vas être surveillée, Eléa. De toutes parts… »

« Je sais, ça m'est égal, il faut continuer, » dit-elle en attachant les boutons de sa cape. « Qui me surveille pour le compte de l'Ordre ? »

Snape leva un sourcil et elle leva les yeux au ciel devant la mine de son ami.

« Moi, » répondit-il et elle esquissa un petit sourire en voyant son regard blasé.

« Je dois y aller Sev'. Tu as l'adresse, tu sais donc où je suis, pas besoin de te geler les fesses en me suivant inutilement. Et pour information, j'y vais à pieds, ça me rafraîchira les idées et ce n'est pas très loin. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant les directives amusantes d'Eléa malgré les circonstances. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui remonta sa capuche sur la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Sois prudente. »

« Je le suis toujours. Je ne ferai plus d'erreurs Sev'… Ce week-end, c'est la dernière de ma vie que j'aurais faite. »

« Attends, je vais le noter et tu vas signer, » plaisanta-t-il et elle lui retourna un regard hautain qui le fit rire doucement.

« Dégage Eléa, tu recommences à m'agacer et tu sais que ce n'est jamais bon… »

« A t'agacer ou à t'exciter ? » demanda-t-elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et il se retint pour ne pas rire à nouveau en voyant ses yeux bleus étincelants sous sa capuche rouge.

« File ! »

« Je ne suis plus là ! » rit-elle en s'éloignant. « Je t'aime aussi Sev' ! » ajouta-t-elle et il secoua la tête en l'entendant dévaler les escaliers.

Son regard s'assombrit quand il suivit, par la fenêtre, la silhouette rouge de sa meilleure amie s'éloigner dans la blancheur de Londres, et il se fit violence pour ne pas y voir une minuscule tache de sang parmi tant de pureté et beauté hivernales.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lundi 3 décembre 1979_

_Une chaleur infernale régnait, des gouttes de sueur perlaient dans son dos, collant sa robe blanche sur sa peau. De grands hommes masqués de noir lui ouvrirent une porte de métal et la conduisirent à un escalier de pierre, humide malgré la température. Une à une, lentement, elle descendait toujours plus bas, et plus elle s'enfonçait dans le sous-sol, plus elle se sentait oppressée, étouffée par un poids sur sa poitrine. _

_Elle atteignit enfin sa destination. Devant elle, un très long couloir, étroit, bordé de cellules, comme une prison Moldue. Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer un instant à la faible lumière provenant des torches, puis elle avança. Des mains se tendirent vers elle, la touchèrent presque. Elle observa les personnes emprisonnées, toutes avaient un visage triste, comme s'ils renonçaient à faire quoi que ce soit. Le regard vide, ils lui parlaient, mais elle n'entendait rien._

_Elle continua à avancer, les cellules étaient aussi étranges les unes que les autres, des professeurs, tournant en rond ou déchirant de vieux livres avec rage, des couples enlacés dans une orgie qui la firent rougir. Lorsqu'elle détourna le regard, la cellule suivante tremblait, des hommes et des femmes en proie à une colère immense semblaient crier et s'agitaient dans tous les sens, le visage rouge et les yeux révulsés._

_Elle n'entendait pas, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se contentait de les regarder, comme au ralenti, tout en continuant de marcher vers une présence qu'elle connaissait, qui l'attirait comme si des fils invisibles commandaient ses mouvements._

_Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir tous ces visages muets. Elle baissa la tête vers le sol et vit avec horreur que ses pieds nus marchaient dans une marre de sang. Il bouillait, des centaines de petites bulles remontaient à sa surface, mais elle ne sentait rien._

_Autour d'elle, les cellules se firent plus grandes et les prisonniers se battaient, se torturaient, se mutilaient avec une expression de rage qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant... Elle leva les yeux, et enfin, elle le vit._

_Assis sur son trône, ses yeux rougeoyants la fixaient comme à leurs habitudes, détaillant ses courbes sans pudeur. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, emplie d'un mélange de soulagement mais aussi de grande tristesse. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Sa peau retrouva ses sensations lorsque Ses lèvres la touchèrent. Ses pieds la brûlèrent, elle fut abasourdie par les cris et les sanglots qui s'élevaient des cages, comme des animaux sentant la fin approcher. Il la regarda, un sourire malsain aux lèvres._

_« Bienvenue mon enfant, dans le Cocytus, l'Enfer des Traîtres... »_

_Eléa ressentit comme un électrochoc et se redressa dans son lit, haletante, sous les regards interloqués de Lily et Rémus, assis à son chevet. Lupin alla chercher Pomfresh, tandis que Lily murmurait avec douceur des paroles apaisantes à Eléa, en proie à une crise d'angoisse. Tremblante, elle était secouée de sanglots, elle était confuse et lorsque Madame Pomfresh voulut lui donner un remède, elle se débattit et Lily appela James à l'aide pour la calmer. Ils la firent boire de force une potion argentée et elle s'endormit immédiatement sous les regards inquiets de ses amis._

_-------------------------------------- _

_Eléa ouvrit les yeux lentement, Lily s'approcha d'elle et passa un linge humide sur son front avec un sourire soulagé._

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Fatiguée... Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? »_

_« Deux jours, » répondit Rémus, assis sur le lit._

_Elle tourna son regard fatigué vers son ami dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence. James était là aussi, assis en face de Lily, de l'autre côté du lit._

_« Deux jours ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Il faut que je rejoigne Lucius, il va se poser des questions ! »_

_Elle essaya de se lever mais elle fut paralysée par une douleur aveuglante. Elle porta une de ses mains à son abdomen et attendit que le mal disparaisse pour s'autoriser à respirer._

_« J'ai écrit à Lucius, je lui ai dit que tu avais fait une mauvaise chute et que tu étais alitée. Il me demande de tes nouvelles deux fois par jours... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Eléa, tu as été KO pendant deux jours, ça ne te ressemble pas... »_

_Eléa rassembla ses souvenirs et réfléchit quelques minutes afin de ne pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait éveiller les soupçons._

_« Tout est allé très vite, on a senti quelque chose vers cette vieille maison, Angus est entré en premier et je devais couvrir ses arrières, mais il était à peine rentré qu'on a été attaqué, ils l'ont tué directement, j'ai essayé de stupéfixer un des Mangemorts, mais je me suis fait avoir... » dit-elle avec une pointe de regret et de tristesse._

_« Tu as pu voir le but de leur sortie ? » demanda James._

_« Non, j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils avaient fini, je n'en suis pas sûre, ils ne parlaient pas notre langue... J'ai cru reconnaître de l'Allemand. »_

_« Tu as pris un sacré coup en tout cas, ils ont dû être plusieurs à tirer pour te mettre dans cet état-là... » soupira Lily. _

_« Si ils me décrivent, Lucius et les autres vont comprendre... »_

_« Combien ils étaient Eléa ? » demanda James._

_« Je n'en sais rien, ils étaient nombreux... »_

_« 5, 10 ? »_

_« James ! » s'écria Lily. « On verra ça plus tard ! »_

_« C'est important, il faut qu'on ait un maximum d'informations... Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir reconnu quelqu'un ? »_

_« Je crois qu'Eléa a besoin de se reposer... » trancha une voix qu'elle reconnut entre mille et qu'elle accueillit avec soulagement. « Merci d'avoir prit soin d'elle. » Il posa une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule de Lily. « Mais il est temps de la laisser seule... »_

_Ils embrassèrent Eléa avant de quitter l'infirmerie et laissèrent Eléa et son père, qui avait prit la place de Lily, enfin seuls._

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Très fatiguée... et voir que James ne me fait toujours pas confiance me fatigue encore plus... »_

_Dumbledore sourit légèrement « Tu connais James... »_

_« Papa, si jamais un des Mangemorts me décrit, ils vont vite faire le rapprochement, il n'y a pas trente-six sorcières correspondant à ma description... Lucius va être furieux, il me quittera, » imagina-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, « ou pire... Je... » _

_Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase et dévisagea son père._

_« A moins que c'était ton plan ? Que Lucius sache que je fais parti de l'Ordre, et qu'il me quitte ? »_

_Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit gravement, il se leva et se mit face au lit d'Eléa._

_« Cela m'attriste profondément que tu puisses penser ça de moi, » dit-il sérieusement._

_« Je commence à te connaître... »_

_« Il n'a jamais été dans mes plans de te séparer de Lucius, » coupa-t-il, « bien que j'en ai eu, et j'ai encore les moyens de le faire. Je n'ai pas été très enthousiaste à envoyer ma propre fille au combat avec un seul équipier. Tu étais la seule pouvant t'y rendre rapidement, je n'ai pas eu le choix, et j'avoue ne pas avoir calculé tous les risques. Si jamais Lucius a des soupçons, tu as une chambre en haut qui t'attend, mais crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie que tu souffres... »_

_« Je suis désolée... » murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée par les sanglots. _

_« Repose-toi, » ordonna-t-il sans même la regarder. _

_Elle broya du noir pendant quelques longues minutes, se maudissant pour avoir tenu de tels propos envers son père._

_------------------------------------------- _

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'était plus à l'infirmerie, mais dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Elle se leva difficilement, sa tête lui tournait légèrement et elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de combien de jours datait son dernier repas. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers le salon et fut surprise de voir Sirius assis confortablement dans le canapé moelleux, un vieux livre à la main._

_« Salut toi, » lui sourit-il._

_« Salut, » répondit-elle en s'installant près de lui. « Tu sais où est mon père ? »_

_« Il est retourné à Poudlard il y a quelques heures... Tu voulais le voir ? »_

_« Oui, rien de grave, je voulais juste m'excuser pour un truc que je lui ai dit... » avoua-t-elle tristement._

_« Vos rapports sont toujours tendus à ce que je vois... »_

_« Assez, oui... »_

_« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il brusquement._

_« Pas vraiment, mais il faudrait que je mange un peu... »_

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Sirius fit apparaître du poulet rôti, accompagné de légumes, qu'elle picora sans grand appétit._

_« Tu crois que je peux écrire à Lucius ? Je veux dire, y a pas de risques qu'il puisse savoir où je suis vraiment ? »_

_« Non, il n'y pas de risques, et même, tu es chez ton père après tout... Et puis il est impossible de transplaner ici, la seule façon de rentrer est par les sous-sols, et il faut que le Gardien du Secret te dise l'adresse. C'est une forteresse. »_

_Elle acquiesça et regarda son assiette un moment, perdue dans ses pensées._

_« Tu crois qu'il est au courant ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je le verrai vite... » dit-elle à voix basse._

_Après ce dîner léger, elle se retira à nouveau dans sa chambre, sentant la fatigue l'envahir à nouveau. Elle envoya une lettre à son père, s'excusant sincèrement de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, puis une autre à Lucius dans laquelle elle le rassurait sur sa santé. Elle pensait pouvoir rentrer chez elle le lendemain et le voir au plus tôt. _

_Elle s'endormit, d'un sommeil agité par de nombreux rêves, tous plus troublants les uns que les autres._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sloane Square, dimanche 1er décembre 1997

Eléa leva les yeux et observa le magnifique hôtel particulier d'époque victorienne en pierres rouges devant lequel elle se trouvait. Situé à l'intersection de Lower Sloane Street et Kings Road, juste en face s'étendaient les jardins de Sloane Square dont elle devina les vues dégagées qu'il devait y avoir depuis certaines chambres. Elle connaissait ce quartier de Londres, sa mère s'y rendant fréquemment les week-end et l'emmenant quelques fois pour refaire sa garde robe. Les plus beaux magasins se trouvaient à quelques rues, Harrods entre autres, ainsi que le Royal Court Theatre où elle avait passé une partie de sa pré-adolescence quand elle se sauvait et échappait à la vigilance de sa gouvernante. Elle savait également qu'à quelques minutes de là, se trouvaient Pimlico Road et ses antiquaires et elle se promit d'y faire un saut prochainement. Elle observa les hautes terrasses en terre cuite qui bordaient tout le bâtiment et se décida enfin à pénétrer dans le lieu d'époque.

Le hall de réception comportait un magnifique lit hollandais sculpté, surmonté d'une superbe horloge en chrysocale dorée. Une mosaïque de vitraux éclairait le lieu confiné et elle regarda, émerveillée, la collection impressionnante de tableaux et chandeliers victoriens, témoignages du passé opulent de Londres.

Elle sursauta quand Rabastan se posta devant elle et elle sortit rapidement de son voyage dans le temps pour rebondir amèrement dans sa sombre réalité.

« Le Maître t'attend, » déclara-t-il froidement en lui jetant un regard dégoûté, la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier couvert d'une moquette épaisse et elle regarda la tenture qui lui sembla être en soie tout en enlevant la capuche de sa tête. Ils prirent un large couloir et elle frissonna en voyant les nombreux Mangemorts monter la garde devant la chambre au bout du couloir.

« Il est impossible de transplaner jusqu'ici, Eléa. Le Maître a fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas, tu comprends aisément pourquoi… » déclara Rabastan en lui jetant un regard entendu.

« Connard, » marmonna-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner alors qu'un Mangemort lui ouvrit pour qu'elle entre dans la suite de Voldemort.

Elle pénétra directement dans un espèce de petit boudoir et elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une cigarette à la bouche, assis autour d'une petite table ronde, ses yeux turquoises la transperçant, alors qu'une tasse de thé fumante était devant lui.

« So cliché… » songea-t-elle hésitant à faire un pas supplémentaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est cliché Eléa ? Moi devant un thé chaud en train de décider de ton sort ou toi devant moi, apeurée et pourtant si sûre de toi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et il gesticula en lui désignant la chaise opposée à Lui.

« Assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis, » dit-il d'une voix agacée tandis qu'il lui servit une tasse de thé au jasmin.

Elle s'exécuta et regarda la tasse d'un air absent, avant de voir la cuillère remuer toute seule un sucre qui venait de plonger dans sa tasse, comme sorti de nulle part.

« Un sucre si je me souviens bien… »

« Vous avez mis de la mort au rat là-dedans ? » demanda-t-elle finalement d'un air à moitié ironique, à moitié rassurée.

« Tu as toujours eu un sens de l'humour particulier, Eléa… » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce en esquissant un petit sourire charmeur en coin. « Mais tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions… »

« Vous avez tué tous les Moldus ici pour vous approprier cette demeure ? » tenta-t-elle effrontément. « C'était une des bonnes questions ? »

« Perdu… Bois ton thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse, » dit-il portant lui-même sa tasse à ses lèvres gonflées.

Eléa ne bougea pas et elle vit l'espace d'une seconde son regard virer au rouge.

« Bois ! » ordonna-t-il et elle sursauta.

Elle porta en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler sa tasse en porcelaine à ses lèvres et but une gorgée en retenant son souffle. Elle attendit une quelconque réaction mortifère qui n'arriva pas et s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau normalement.

« Ce thé est un des meilleurs de Londres, et ils ont également une cave intéressante avec de grands crus français qui ne doivent pas t'être étrangers tu sais… » minauda-t-il à nouveau avec de faux airs de bourgeois qui lui donnèrent la nausée.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour jouer à la dînette, » dit-elle d'un air blasé.

« Non, en effet, mais nous sommes civilisés, n'est-ce pas ? Et ta conduite d'hier l'était nettement moins, Eléa… »

« Vous allez me tuer ? » osa-t-elle en songeant qu'une discussion encore d'une heure sur le même rythme risquait de l'achever pour le coup.

« Te tuer ? » se mit à rire Voldemort de sa voix trop aiguë. « Non voyons ! J'ai trop besoin de toi Eléa, tu m'es précieuse, je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal… »

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais et se glaça quand il poursuivit.

« Cependant… J'ai réalisé que ta fille m'était après tout d'une parfaite inutilité, mais elle est vraiment mignonne et je m'en voudrais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… »

Eléa lutta contre les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et défia une nouvelle fois son Maître en se redressant d'un air digne.

« Elle est protégée, hautement protégée, et il est hors de question qu'elle remette les pieds dans votre folie ! »

« Elle t'a raconté ? Parfois, elle m'écoute tu sais, quand je lui parle… Doucement, je lui raconte des choses et elle m'écoute, elle est vraiment adorable, aussi dommage soit-il qu'elle soit la fille de Potter… Elle t'a raconté alors ? Ca l'a un peu perturbée je dois dire… Cet épisode avec James était peut-être un peu trop dérangeant pour une enfant en quête de son identité et de la personnalité réelle de ses parents… » se mit à réfléchir Voldemort à voix haute. « Tu te rappelles Eléa ? Ce jour où James est venu te voir alors que tu étais enceinte d'Hermione ? Hermione… C'est un joli prénom qui lui sied à merveille… C'est vraiment du gâchis cette rupture avec le jeune Draco Malfoy, ils avaient un tel potentiel qui inaugurait une vie heureuse… Je disais donc, tu te souviens de ce jour ? La réaction de Potter n'a pas vraiment été à la hauteur de tes espérances, et je le regrette, quand tu lui as annoncé l'heureux événement qui le concernait. Evidemment sa jeune épouse allait mettre au monde son héritier légitime… »

« Ce… ce jour n'existe pas… » hoqueta Eléa qui s'était mise à pleurer. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda-t-elle en s'effondrant, résignée, contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Patience mon ange… Tu devrais aller manger un bout, Eléa, tu es si pâle… Lucius doit certainement déjà être attablé. Il ne te le dira pas mais tu lui as manqué. Et oh, tu lui demanderas mais il a mis tous les ouvrages que tu dois connaître dans votre bibliothèque personnelle. Nous manquons cruellement de place ici, Eléa, mais nous allons pousser les murs prochainement… »

Eléa se leva, tremblante, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta, le dos toujours tourné à Voldemort, qui l'avertit avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

« J'aurais pu te tuer, Eléa. J'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur toi, et tu le sais. Mais j'ai décidé de l'exercer sur une autre personne, par subrogation par rapport à toi en quelque sorte. De tes actes dépend la vie de ta fille. »

Elle sortit dans le couloir, le visage ruisselant de larmes et s'appuya un instant contre le mur le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Les Mangemorts présents la regardèrent avec des sourires mauvais et elle s'échappa en titubant pour rejoindre le hall de réception.

Elle se posa sur une chaise en admirant une nouvelle fois l'hôtel, et fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et se diriger vers le comptoir de l'accueil. Elle passa son doigt sur une boursouflure suspecte et étouffa un hoquet en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de sang séché. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les idées qui se bousculaient aux portes de son esprit embrouillé et alla vers la salle du restaurant d'un pas lourd et accablé. Elle scanna les petites tables rondes autour desquelles étaient déjà installés de nombreux Mangemorts et repéra enfin Lucius, assis à côté d'une femme blonde qu'elle se rappelait vaguement comme ayant débarqué d'Europe de l'Est il y a quelques mois avec un charter entier de Mangemorts de cette région d'Europe. La Mangemort en question se leva en remarquant Eléa et alla s'asseoir avec ses compatriotes sous le regard mauvais d'Eléa.

Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers son amant et se posta à côté de lui d'un air tout à coup timide. Lucius leva brièvement les yeux vers elle avant de rediriger son regard vers sa salade et son pâté en croûte.

« Lucius, je t'en prie… » déclara-t-elle, suppliante.

Lucius porta un toast à sa bouche avant de lever son verre et humer le vin rouge dans lequel il trempa ses lèvres. Ca n'allait de toute évidence pas être facile, mais elle s'était attendue à un tel accueil. Elle soupira et s'assit en face de son amant avant de retirer sa cape et son manteau qui commençaient sérieusement à lui tenir chaud. Elle observa le mobilier victorien qu'elle adorait et posa son regard qui commençait à papillonner sur le feu de cheminée. Elle songea à l'atmosphère agréable avec un pincement au cœur. L'endroit aurait été parfait pour un week-end en amoureux avec Lucius.

« Parle-moi Lucius, dis n'importe quoi, mais parle-moi je t'en supplie… » tenta-t-elle à nouveau avec les yeux rougis.

« Mange quelque chose, on croirait un mort vivant, tu es aussi pâle qu'un cadavre… » lâcha Lucius en se levant. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une assiette de salade et pâté en croûte qu'il lui donna, alors qu'il s'était pris un poisson en sauce avec du riz.

Elle picora avec une boule dans la gorge quelques feuilles de salade et un toast de pâté, et fut incapable de regarder Lucius de tout le repas qui semblait faire comme si elle n'était pas dans la pièce.

Ne tenant plus, elle se leva, prit ses affaires sous le bras, et retourna sangloter dans le hall, tout en admirant un tableau aux couleurs chatoyantes qui lui plaisait plus que les autres. Elle avait fini par somnoler en regardant les aiguilles de l'horloge victorienne tourner au ralenti, et quand Lucius se posta devant elle une bonne heure plus tard, elle crut à un mirage.

« Tu as l'intention de passer la nuit là ? » aboya-t-il presque sur un ton peu aimable.

Elle secoua la tête et il lui arracha ses vêtements des mains d'un air agacé, tandis qu'elle le suivit en plaçant ses pieds dans les figures ovales à chacun de ses pas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre et elle jeta un regard surpris à Lucius qui jeta ses affaires sur le lit. C'était la même chambre qu'ils avaient à Little Hangleton, à part la décoration victorienne de l'hôtel particulier. Elle rangea ses affaires et Lucius s'échappa dans la salle de bain, avant d'y revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Il se coucha sans un regard pour Eléa et déplia quelques parchemins qu'il commença à étudier en silence. Eléa s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla en soupirant en voyant sa mine encore dévastée. Elle aurait voulu masquer les marques qu'elle arborait encore aux endroits où Lucius l'avait malmenée mais elle n'avait pas vu sa baguette et n'avait pas encore osé lui demander si elle pouvait la récupérer. Elle enfila une nuisette noire, se brossa les dents et les cheveux et s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant de rejoindre Lucius dans le lit. Elle le regarda un instant avant de rompre le silence.

« Je suis désolée Lucius… Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour nous… Je voulais qu'on s'en aille et que ça se termine… Je suis fatiguée de cette lutte et je n'en vois plus l'utilité et l'aboutissement… »

Un silence lui répondit et elle s'enfonça contre son oreiller en soupirant.

« Je ne crois plus en notre cause Lucius. »

« Sans blague ! » rétorqua Lucius avec un petit rire moqueur en tournant violemment ses parchemins.

« Dis-moi où ça va nous mener si tu as compris quelque chose à toute cette mascarade… Je veux que ma fille vive dans un monde paisible, loin de cette guerre stupide… Je ne veux plus qu'elle soit constamment en danger, c'est trop dur. »

Lucius replia finalement ses parchemins qu'il laissa tomber aux pieds du lit avant d'éteindre la lumière et se coucher, dos à Eléa.

Eléa soupira une nouvelle fois et se coucha de son côté en s'endormant bien plus tard que son amant.

Dans la nuit, elle fut réveillée par des mains baladeuses sur son corps et s'aperçut que sa nuisette était relevée jusqu'à son estomac. Elle esquissa un sourire en croyant à une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, mais déchanta quand elle sentit le poids lourd de son amant sur elle. Il écarta sa culotte et la pénétra sans un mot et sans un baiser, et elle comprit la punition qu'elle allait devoir subir. Au lieu de lui faire l'amour tendrement, il avait décidé de la baiser vulgairement comme une pute de bas étage et elle ferma les yeux sous les coups de reins puissants et rapides. Elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait droit à aucun plaisir ce soir, ni à aucune parole de quelque sorte, et elle attendit qu'il jouisse dans un râle étouffé quelques minutes plus tard. Il se retira aussitôt après avoir déversé sa semence chaude dans son ventre et se retourna de son côté, sans un mot ou un regard pour sa maîtresse. Eléa rabaissa sa nuisette et se tourna de son côté avant de laisser couler des larmes de frustration et de colère, mêlés à un sentiment de profonde tristesse.

L'aube pointa enfin et Lucius se réveilla même en l'absence du soleil hivernal, encore enfoui dans des profondeurs trop matinales. Il tourna son regard vers Eléa, profondément endormie, et soupira quand il vit des traces de larmes séchées sur son visage. Il effleura du bout des doigts son cou portant les stigmates de sa démente violence et embrassa doucement son épaule encore jaunie de sa forte poigne. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et prit sa tête entre ses mains en jurant faiblement.

« Putain… »

Il se leva en silence et alla prendre une douche lavant la honte qu'il pouvait ressentir en songeant aux gestes qu'il avait eus envers celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Il se prépara en croisant à peine son reflet dans le miroir, et fit couler un bain avant de ressortir de la salle de bain préchauffée. Il découvrit doucement Eléa et fit une grimace en voyant son sperme séché qui avait coulé le long des cuisses de sa maîtresse, souillant les draps et les dessous d'Eléa. Il dégagea une mèche de son front avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Amour… »

Eléa ouvrit des yeux encore endormis qu'elle frotta comme une enfant et frissonna avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait plus la couette pour la couvrir.

« Je t'ai fait couler un bain chaton… » déclara Lucius qui porta Eléa jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il la posa sur le tapis et lui sortit une grande serviette qu'il posa près de la baignoire.

« Je t'ai chauffé la salle de bain pour ne pas que tu aies froid, » dit-il devant le regard interrogateur et méfiant d'Eléa. « Il faut que je descende un petit moment, tu n'auras qu'à te recoucher et je te monterai tout à l'heure un petit déjeuner, ok ? »

Elle acquiesça et il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de sortir et la laisser seule. Quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer, elle esquissa un sourire et ne tarda pas à plonger dans le bain mousseux.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mercredi 5 décembre 1979, Little Hangleton_

_C'était avec un certain soulagement qu'elle poussa les grilles du Manoir. Elle n'avait pu regagner son appartement que le matin même, avec quelques difficultés. Les sorts que lui avaient jetés simultanément Lucius et Bellatrix avaient bien failli la tuer et elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Elle était arrivée chez elle épuisée par le transplanage et s'était étendue sur son lit après avoir lu la lettre accompagnée de roses que Lucius avait disposée dans la chambre. _

_Elle fut accueillie par ses amis, qui vinrent l'embrasser tour à tour, se réjouissant de la voir enfin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer leurs regards inquiets devant sa pâleur et ses yeux gonflés et rougis. Rodolphus s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front._

_« Je suis désolé tu sais, elle ne viendra pas s'excuser... » dit-il, les yeux fixés sur Bellatrix qui les regardait à quelques mètres._

_« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Rodolphus, elle a fait ce qu'il fallait, j'aurais agi de la même façon... » le rassura-t-elle, tout en faisant un signe de la tête à Bellatrix._

_« J'ai vraiment du mal à vous comprendre, vous vous haïssez et pourtant vous semblez en accord sur pas mal de points... » s'étonna Rodolphus._

_« Je la déteste, c'est vrai, depuis le premier jour. Mais on se comprend, comme deux guerrières peuvent le faire... »_

_Ils furent interrompus par Lucius, le Maître voulait recevoir tous les Mangemorts présents lors de la mission, ainsi qu'Eléa. Elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien, mais elle était nerveuse pour Lucius. Il avait fauté, par son hésitation à lui tirer dessus, par amour pour elle..._

_Le débriefing fut plutôt rapide, étant donné qu'ils en avaient déjà fait un en revenant de mission. Voldemort eut l'air de s'inquiéter sérieusement de l'état de santé d'Eléa et réprimanda sérieusement Bellatrix et Lucius, verbalement, pour leur faute. Bellatrix essaya de se justifier, mais Lucius avoua s'être laissé emporté par ses sentiments, et jura de ne plus commettre cette erreur. Crabbe fut puni d'un endoloris pour son imprudence._

_Elle apprit aussi le but de la mission. Une famille de Sang Pur, traître à leur sang, se cachait dans cette maison. Voldemort les cherchait depuis longtemps, le père, un sorcier assez renommé n'avait pas voulu le servir, mettant ainsi en péril toute sa famille. Ils furent tous massacrés, adultes et enfants, faisant d'eux un nouvel exemple de ce qui attendait chaque sorcier refusant de se mettre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Voldemort voulut ensuite parler seul à seul avec Eléa. Tous se retirèrent, elle put discerner une pointe de jalousie dans le regard de Lucius mais elle lui sourit, le rassurant, et lui demanda par télépathie de l'attendre dans le couloir._

_Le Maître l'invita à s'asseoir et la regarda longuement avant de parler._

_« As-tu été correctement soignée ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air en aussi bonne santé que tu le prétends, quelles ont été tes blessures ? »_

_« Trois côtes cassées, une hémorragie interne, et l'abdomen brûlé... Je suis partie contre l'avis médical... »_

_« Je demanderai à Severus de te préparer quelques potions qui seront bien plus bénéfiques que ce qu'ils t'ont donné jusqu'à présent... »_

_Eléa acquiesça et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Voldemort, elle détourna les yeux._

_« Tu ne m'as pas regardé dans les yeux depuis ton arrivé Eléa, que me caches-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur._

_« Rien, je ne cache rien... » murmura-t-elle._

_« Ne me mens pas, » l'avertit-il._

_« Ce... » Elle soupira. « Ce ne sont que des rêves, des cauchemars... » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_Il s'approcha d'elle, plongea son regard en elle, lisant ses rêves et pénétrant ses pensées, alors qu'elle se laissait aller en sanglotant._

_« Ta conscience te joue des tours, ma belle, la trahison est un poids difficile à porter... »_

_Il passa derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules._

_« Qu'allez-vous me faire ? » demanda-t-elle en levant le visage vers Lui, anxieuse. _

_« Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? » _

_« Si, j'ai totalement confiance... »_

_« Alors ferme les yeux et détends toi... »_

_Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et elle sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps. Il parla et de sa bouche sortit des sifflements, envoûtants, mystérieux. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler fourchelang avant ce jour là et elle se sentit apaisée. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes et l'assura qu'elle ne ferait plus de cauchemars, elle pourrait dormir en paix et retrouver toutes ses forces._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Poudlard, mercredi 11 décembre 1997

« Mione ? Mione ! »

« Quoi ? » soupira Hermione en jetant un regard agacé à son ami rouquin qui la regardait avec impatience.

« Dépêche ! » trépigna Ron en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre.

« Si tu avais lu le chapitre Ronald, tu aurais su faire ce résumé ! » râla Hermione et Ron soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, je sais… On a entraînement de Quidditch après le cours ! » déclara-t-il d'un air supérieur en la regardant écrire pour lui, avec application, son nom en imitant son écriture.

« Et alors, ça va te fouler le poignet peut-être ! De toute façon, vu votre classement cette année… »

« Mione… » se mit à geindre le rouquin tandis qu'Harry passa devant eux pour sortir rapidement de la salle commune, son sac sur une épaule.

« Quoi, Ron ? Si ça continue, vous- »

« Shhhhhh ! » la coupa Ron comme si elle s'apprêtait à blasphémer. « Ne le dis pas, surtout de ne le dis pas ! »

« Voilà, c'est fait, » dit-elle enfin en admirant son travail tandis que Ron fourra le parchemin dans son sac. « T'es géniale ! Bouge ou Snape va encore nous enlever des points si on est en retard ! »

« Je gagne quoi Ron à avoir fait ça pour toi ? » dit-elle alors qu'ils passèrent au travers du portrait de la Grosse Dame en courant presque.

« Mon infinie gratitude ? » tenta le rouquin avec un grand sourire et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Depuis qu'Eléa était retournée auprès de Voldemort, Hermione n'avait eu aucune nouvelle et son inquiétude n'avait fait que grandir au fil des jours qui défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. La première heure du cours la fit mentir sur son ressenti et sembla passer au ralenti tandis qu'elle écoutait les directives du Professeur Snape d'une oreille distraite en regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas la tête à une séance de Légilimancie et la voix grave et chaude du Professeur semblait la bercer alors qu'une douce chaleur se diffusait dans la salle de cours. Elle sursauta presque quand le silence la rattrapa et elle s'aperçut qu'il lui fallait noter les explications inscrites sur le grand tableau noir. Elle croisa subitement le regard de Snape et elle s'aperçut, un peu gênée, qu'il la fixait d'un air stoïque.

_« Elle va bien… »_

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se retourna avant de regarder à nouveau son Professeur et comprendre qu'il venait de lui envoyer un message télépathique.

_« Merci, »_ répondit-elle de la même manière avec un petit sourire.

_« Je vois que ce cours de Légilimancie ne vous est d'aucune utilité Miss… »_

_« Je n'ai aucun mérite, nous avons le meilleur des professeurs en la matière à Poudlard. »_

_« Vous êtes flatteuse mais l'hérédité ne vous a pas fait défaut non plus sur ce point… »_

Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant son parrain sourire bêtement et il haussa les sourcils avant de se remettre à mâchouiller sa plume tout en admirant Hermione d'un air distrait.

« Bien ! » les réveilla Snape en se levant. « Equipes de deux, concentration pendant vingt minutes et on finit par la fiche des recommandations et autres conseils et techniques simplifiées avant de se quitter ! »

Ron avait choisi de faire équipe avec Neville, et Hermione n'avait eu d'autre choix que de pratiquer l'exercice avec Harry alors qu'elle aurait plutôt voulu éviter le face à face. Il était après tout son frère et elle n'avait aucune envie de subir ses attaques pour tenter de lire et percer ses pensées, même les plus secrètes. A son grand soulagement, Snape lui enjoignit le rôle actif et elle put se détendre quelque peu. Quand la séance se termina, Harry la regarda d'une manière étrange et elle baissa les yeux d'un air troublé en retournant son attention vers le professeur.

Ron ne notait plus les dernières explications de Snape. Neville avait réussi à lui filer un abominable mal de crâne avec ses pensées torturées et insolites. Il se retourna pas moins de trois fois en un quart d'heure et croisa à chaque fois le regard insistant de Pansy Parkinson qui passait sa plume sur ses lèvres de manière osée. Il avait rougi, il était sûr que cette maudite Serpentard avait réussir à le faire rougir et l'embarrasser avec ses manières provocantes et effrontées. Il se maudit d'avoir fait preuve de faiblesse devant une des filles qu'il détestait le plus de la Maison ennemie, et il fut incapable de déglutir quand un petit morceau de parchemin vola jusqu'à son pupitre et qu'il reconnut l'emblème des Serpentards dessiné à l'encre de Chine. Il hésitait. Il se retourna une dernière fois, faisant mine d'emprunter un parchemin à Hermione, et croisa une nouvelle fois le regard pour le coup perplexe de Pansy. Il passa la fin du cours à scruter le message d'un air méfiant et sursauta quand la fin du cours fut annoncée. Il rangea ses affaires rapidement et déplia dans un élan de curiosité le message pour y lire ces quelques mots : « Sorcière borgne. Troisième dalle à gauche. En souvenir. Délicieusement. P.P. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il ne bougea pas bien qu'il savait qu'elle le scrutait toujours et qu'elle l'avait vu lire son petit mot.

Hermione était déjà partie quand Harry scanna la salle de cours à sa recherche. Il haussa les épaules et rejoignit, en compagnie de Neville, Ron, toujours pétrifié sur sa chaise. Lynneas Parker salua quelques élèves qu'elle avait en cours d'Etude des Moldus et entra dans la salle de cours du Professeur Snape. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant le professeur de Potions assis à son bureau, plongé dans des notes ou peut-être déjà des copies à corriger, et se dirigea à sa rencontre d'un pas léger. Harry la suivit du regard en remarquant et admirant, comme hypnotisé, son regard violet, tandis que Neville lui envoya un coup de coude avec un sourire moqueur et entendu.

« Severus… »

Snape leva ses yeux de sa lecture qui, malgré leur noirceur, s'illuminèrent en voyant la jeune professeur, drapée dans une robe de sorcier écrue qui dessinait à merveille ses formes discrètes.

« Je t'ai ramené le livre sur les herbes médicinales. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tant de possibilités, c'est passionnant ! » déclara-t-elle et le sourire du professeur ne fit que s'élargir en entendant ces mots.

Il allait répondre mais il tourna un regard mauvais en direction des trois Gryffondors encore présents qui ne tardèrent pas à s'éclipser en pouffant.

La situation sembla amuser Lynn qui étouffa un petit rire en caressant le bras de Snape.

« Attendez qu'on raconte ça à Hermy et Gin' ! » s'exclama Harry alors que Ron était étrangement silencieux. « Ca va, vieux ? » ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine de son ami.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose… » répondit le rouquin de manière laconique.

« On a entraînement Ron ! » lui rappela Harry.

« Ouais, je sais, mais je vais aller chercher une potion contre le mal de crâne à l'infirmerie, sinon je ne pourrais pas jouer… »

« Ok… » répondit Harry avec inquiétude. « Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non, c'est bon, tu es le capitaine, vas-y, je vous rejoins… »

Harry et Neville se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch en riant encore des amourettes de Snape, tandis que Ron, une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, se dirigea dans la direction opposée de l'infirmerie. Il atteignit rapidement la statue borgne et s'assura que personne ne traînait dans les parages. Il compta trois dalles sur la gauche avant de s'apercevoir que la troisième dalle n'était pas stable. Il essaya de la soulever mais n'ayant pas de prise pour la saisir, il souffla d'agacement avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Il regarda une dernière fois dans toutes les directions et murmura en direction de la dalle récalcitrante :

_« Wingardium Leviosa ! »_

Un sourire s'étira malgré lui sur ses lèvres quand il vit un petit paquet caché au fond du trou laissé visible par la dalle manquante et il le prit avec un air de satisfaction, digne du dénouement d'une chasse au trésor de grande ampleur. Il replaça la dalle à sa place et ouvrit le paquet pour y découvrir, stupéfait, des Anneaux-de-Saturne. Il en prit un et le renifla d'un air méfiant. Après tout, venant de Pansy Parkinson, les bonbons pouvaient très bien être empoisonnés, ou pire ensorcelés… Sa raison lui criait de jeter ces cochonneries alors que sa gourmandise le faisait saliver à la vue de sa friandise préférée. Il passa sa langue sur le sucre et constata que le goût était habituel et n'avait rien de suspect. Aucune réaction secondaire ne menaçant de lui donner des convulsions, il s'avala goulûment le bonbon.

Il prit le chemin du terrain de Quidditch en dégustant son cadeau avec des pensées confuses et contradictoires, finalement troublantes. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Pansy Parkinson n'arrêtait pas de le regarder et lui avait offert ces bonbons ? Il ne pouvait pas lui plaire, c'était impossible ; elle le détestait lui et sa famille et avait mis un point d'honneur à l'humilier de toutes les manières possibles, et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge… C'était sûrement un piège, elle avait certainement un plan diabolique derrière la tête. Peut-être même un plan orchestré par Malfoy en personne… Elle était plutôt mignonne, il se devait de l'avouer. Enfin, elle pourrait l'être davantage si elle n'avait pas ce regard déjanté, fourbe et mauvais à la fois… Il soupira en allant se changer pour l'entraînement.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione referma son livre avec satisfaction. Elle avait réussi à s'avancer sur les chapitres à venir de Potions et ça lui ferait toujours ça de moins à faire pendant les vacances. Elle avait une envie terrible d'écrire à Eléa mais lui écrire où ? A Grimmauld Place ? Elle ne connaissait même pas le nouveau repaire de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts… Elle soupira et alla s'étendre un moment sur un des canapés, suivie par Pattenrond qui commença à ronronner d'anticipation au câlin qu'il pouvait pressentir se profiler.

Malheureusement pour l'animal, le moment intime ne dura pas et Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville arrivèrent bruyamment dans la salle commune, alors que le reste de l'équipe suivit de près dans un brouhaha guère plus discret.

« Ils ont été fabuleux Hermione ! » s'écria Neville tandis qu'Hermione prit une position plus assise, bientôt entourée de Ginny et Harry.

« Mione, on a un truc trop drôle à te raconter ! » continua Ron en ébouriffant ses cheveux encore mouillés par sa douche. « La prof de truc des Moldus là, celle que tu as ! »

« Le Professeur Parker ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Ben, elle est venue rejoindre Snape après le cours de cet aprèm, et ils avaient l'air proches si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! C'est bien ce qu'on pensait depuis Halloween ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? » soupira Hermione.

« Ben ils sont ensemble, c'est évident ! » s'exclama Ron, surexcité.

« Ils se sont embrassés ? »

« Non… » répondit Ron. « Pourquoi est-ce que t'es aussi rabat joie, t'as passé une mauvaise soirée ou quoi ? »

« Non, j'ai faim. On va dîner ? » dit-elle en se levant, sans un regard pour ses amis.

Ron croisa le regard d'Harry, puis celui de Ginny, et ils haussèrent tous les épaules avant de suivre la jeune sorcière jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Ils allaient rentrer dans la Grande Salle quand Hermione s'arrêta subitement, se retournant vers Harry.

« Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

« Euh… Ouais, » répondit Harry, surpris par le ton solennel dans la voix de sa sœur.

Hermione entraîna Harry un peu à l'écart dans le Grand Hall et elle se posta devant lui en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry sombrement voyant sa mine.

« A ton avis ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » rétorqua-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« A quel sujet ? » Harry fronça les sourcils ne voyant visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Oh arrête Harry ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! J'ai lu dans tes pensées cet après-midi, tu te souviens ! J'ai très bien senti ce que tu pensais d'Eléa par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé à Little Hangleton ! »

« Bien, » accorda Harry en haussant les épaules.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! Tu détestes ma mère Harry… On doit en parler. » Elle sembla se radoucir alors que le visage d'Harry s'était fermé avec une froideur évidente.

« Il faut que j'exprime là maintenant ce que tu sais déjà ? »

« Je croyais qu'on se disait tout… »

« Je veux pas me disputer avec toi, tu sais ce que je pense d'Eléa et je la tiens responsable pour l'échec de l'attaque… »

« D'accord, écoute-moi alors… Harry, si tu avais vu dans quel état elle était… Elle était choquée et terrorisée. Malfoy l'a frappée, il a tenté de l'étrangler, elle était dans un état pitoyable et- »

« Je m'en doutais, » la coupa Harry qui commençait à être agacé d'entendre des explications qui, selon lui, ne justifiaient rien.

« De quoi ? »

« Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance et je savais que cette mission échouerait par sa faute ! Elle a ridiculisé l'Ordre, Hermione ! »

« Harry, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Comment Malfoy a-t-il su ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et soupira en baissant les bras et les yeux, résignée.

« Il l'a battue, Harry… » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« Je sais… Et je sais aussi qu'elle est ta mère mais il y a des sujets qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on aborde toi et moi, Hermy… »

Elle acquiesça tristement et il ajouta :

« Mais on s'est promis de tout se dire et je ne t'ai pas fermé mon esprit sur… ça. »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau en silence et Harry esquissa un timide sourire, levant un bras et l'invitant à se rapprocher de lui.

« On va dîner ? »

« Ouais… » répondit-elle lui adressant à son tour un sourire avant de se laisser conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle par Harry qui mit son bras autour de son cou. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils pénétrèrent ainsi liés dans le réfectoire, scrutés par la majorité des élèves présents. Et plus précisément par un certain Serpentard blond au regard mauvais qui se força à n'y voir qu'une démonstration d'affection fraternelle, tout en écrasant, cependant, ses pommes de terre à grands coups de fourchette…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Samedi 8 décembre 1979_

_Eléa avait eu le message par un grand corbeau, noir comme l'ébène. Une simple invitation pour se rendre au Manoir le soir même, accompagnée de Lucius, le tout signé de la main d'Eilane. Eléa était restée intriguée par cette invitation, cela n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de faire ce genre de chose..._

_Elle s'habilla et regarda son abdomen dans la psyché. La cicatrisation avait été rapide grâce au baume qu'avait fabriqué Severus pour elle. Il était venu tous les jours depuis son entrevue avec le Maître, lui apportant des potions et des baumes pour l'aider à se remettre. Elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui, il avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait essayé de le faire parler, mais il n'avait rien dit, se renfermant dans un mutisme complet. Lucius aussi lui cachait quelque chose, il s'était montré particulièrement attentif et il l'avait même emmenée en balade dans un parc, sous la neige. Elle lui avait demandé plusieurs fois ce qu'il lui cachait, mais il avait nié, préférant détourner le regard ou l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas insisté et avait fait taire ses angoisses en profitant de ces instants avec lui._

_Arrivée à Little Hangleton, Eléa serra très fort la main de son amant, qui mit finalement un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Il était aussi nerveux qu'elle et Eléa l'avait surprise alors qu'il était assis dans le salon, un verre à la main, les yeux rivés vers un point invisible._

_Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les appartements du Lord, ils furent rassurés par les intentions de leur Maître, certes il était imprévisible mais ils avaient appris à interpréter ses regards. Il les invita à s'asseoir confortablement dans un canapé en cuir qui avait pris la place du bureau, Eilane et lui prirent place dans deux gros fauteuils en face d'eux. L'elfe de maison leur apporta du vin chaud et ils attendirent silencieusement que leur Maître prenne la parole._

_Il regarda Eléa, un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'elle lui rendit timidement, il regarda Lucius puis enfin, il prit la parole._

_« Je vous ai fait venir ce soir, car il est temps pour moi de révéler à Eléa la mission que je lui réserve depuis le soir de son arrivée parmi nous. Lucius, j'ai requis ta présence car cette mission aura des répercussions sur toi, tu seras aussi son soutien et sa force... »_

_Le cœur d'Eléa commença à s'accélérer et elle captura le regard d'Eilane, qui la réconforta avec un sourire._

_« J'ai fait de nombreux rituels par le passé, me permettant d'asseoir mon pouvoir et ma puissance. Durant ces cérémonies, il m'a été permis de voir certaines images de mon futur, des personnes qui en feront partie, qui auront une influence sur mon règne... Lorsque je t'ai rencontrée, que j'ai lu en toi Eléa, j'ai su que tu serais importante, pour moi, pour notre futur... »_

_Eléa ne quittait pas ses yeux et but nerveusement une gorgée de vin chaud._

_« Dans mes différentes visions, un enfant est apparu, ainsi qu'un couple que j'ai connu un peu plus tard... les Potter... Cet enfant sera puissant et dangereux pour moi, j'en ai la conviction... » Eléa ouvrit le bouche pour lui demander comment un enfant pouvait être dangereux pour lui, mais il l'empêcha de parler. « J'ai vu d'autres personnes et je t'ai vu toi, mon enfant, ma servante... Lorsque j'ai pris connaissance de ton ascendance, j'ai compris ce à quoi tu étais destinée... Severus a entendu le mois dernier une prophétie qui a confirmée mes visions. »_

_Il se leva et alla remplir deux verres de bourbon, il en offrit un à Lucius et garda l'autre pour lui._

_« J'ai besoin d'un lien de sang, » dit-il tout en regardant le fond de son verre, puis il leva les yeux vers Eléa. « Il faut ce lien pour contrer l'enfant, qui je suppose, sera un Potter, » dit-il avec dégoût._

_« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura Eléa alors que Lucius semblait pâlir un peu plus à chaque seconde._

_« Je veux un enfant Eléa, de Potter... » Eléa sembla enregistrer l'information, sans la comprendre. « Je t'ai choisie pour le porter, ton ascendance et son sang feront que cet enfant sera puissant, il sera notre assurance pour l'avenir... »_

_Eléa sentit un bloc de glace prendre possession de ses entrailles. Pendant un court instant, elle fixa le Maître, le regard vide, le visage fermé._

_« Non, » chuchota-t-elle. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva vers elle des yeux rougeoyants, mais elle ne se laissa pas intimider._

_« Non, pas question, » dit-elle avec véhémence._

_Elle regarda Lucius qui sembla être décomposé, il déglutit et la regarda à son tour. Elle sut qu'il était terrifié par la demande du Maître mais plus encore par la réaction d'Eléa et ses conséquences._

_« Ce n'est pas une demande, Eléa, c'est un ordre, » ajouta le Lord sèchement._

_« Je refuse ! » cracha Eléa en se levant. « Le seul enfant que je porterai sera de Lucius et de personne d'autre ! Il est hors de question que je porte cet enfant, vous m'entendez ? » cria-t-elle finalement. _

_« Tu le porteras, de gré ou de force... » menaça le Lord, qui sembla très contrarié._

_« Allez vous faire foutre ! » siffla-t-elle en prenant son manteau. « Je démissionne ! »_

_Le rire inhumain du Maître résonna dans tout le Manoir._

_« Tu es une idiote ! » dit-il d'un rire moqueur._

_Eléa lui jeta un regard noir et s'enfuit en claquant la porte. Voldemort regarda Lucius avec un rictus._

_« Elle le fera, crois-moi et tu as intérêt à tout faire pour qu'elle le fasse, Lucius... »_

_----------------------------- _

_Lorsque Lucius arriva à l'appartement d'Eléa quelques heures après, il eut l'impression qu'une tornade s'était abattue à l'intérieur tant le désordre qui y régnait était important. Les meubles étaient retournés, de la vaisselle brisée gisait au sol, elle avait dû jeter des verres contre les murs, des traces et des éclats de verre étaient plantés comme des griffures de rage. Il regarda tristement le carnage et inspira profondément, il entra dans la chambre doucement, et la découvrit sanglotant au pied du lit. Il la prit dans ses bras et la consola longuement alors qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer et de lui demander pourquoi le Maître lui faisait ça._

_« Amour, calme toi, je t'en prie, » lui murmura-t-il._

_« Je veux pas Lucius, je veux pas le faire ! » pleura-t-elle._

_« Tu... On n'a pas le choix... » soupira-t-il._

_Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda, effarée. _

_« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu accepter ? » _

_« Je n'accepte pas Eléa ! On n'a pas le choix, tu sais ce qu'on dit. « Les paroles du Maître sont la Loi ! » »_

_Elle se tut et sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de se lever d'un bond._

_« On fuit... On s'en va, on pourra vivre notre vie. » Elle fit les cents pas devant Lucius qui la regarda tristement. « Lucius, on s'en va, on dit rien à personne, on disparaît, je sais pas... au fin fond de la Finlande, on pourra fonder notre propre famille ! »_

_« Tu sais que c'est impossible ! Il nous retrouvera et tu sais ce qu'il fera ? » Il s'était levé et son ton monta d'un cran. « Il tuera nos enfants, Il les torturera devant nous avant de nous tuer à petit feu ! »_

_« Je vois... » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Merci de ton soutien... »_

_« Eléa... » soupira-t-il en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras._

_« Non, Lucius ! Va-t-en ! » _

_« Tu sais que j'ai raison ! » murmura-t-il._

_« Sors ! Tire-toi Lucius ! » hurla-t-elle avant de lui jeter un cadre de photo qu'elle avait saisi sur la table de nuit._

_Lucius serra les dents et lui jeta un regard empli de colère mais aussi de tristesse. Il sortit de la chambre, elle claqua la porte derrière lui. Avant de s'en aller, il remit l'appartement en ordre en quelques coups de baguette magique, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sloane Square, vendredi 13 décembre 1997

Quand Eléa se réveilla ce matin-là, elle esquissa un sourire amusé en songeant à la date importante qui avait enfin fini par arriver. Lucius était déjà levé et elle profita d'être seule dans la salle de bain pour répéter une mascarade et une indifférence déguisée sans se laisser trahir par son regard ou des sourires suspects. Une fois qu'elle se jugea prête à affronter son amant, elle prit une profonde inspiration et descendit le rejoindre dans la salle du restaurant. Elle s'aperçut que la configuration avait légèrement changé. Une large et grande table ovale de réunion se trouvait au fond de la salle tandis que davantage de tables avaient été installées pour pouvoir contenir les nombreux Mangemorts. Elle n'eut pas à se forcer à paraître neutre et indifférente, la mine de Lucius ne l'incitant pas à être enjouée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle avant même de lui dire bonjour.

« Pettigrew a été tué… » déclara sombrement Lucius.

« Quoi ? Peter ! Comment ? Où ? » Le passé fit à nouveau un bond dans le présent et Eléa revit l'espace d'un instant les Marauders, l'air rieur, à la belle époque, celle encore insouciante où seul l'intéressait le fait de savoir si elle plaisait aux garçons du groupe.

« Je me fous de ce rat mal embouché, c'était un crétin et un incapable et il nous l'a encore prouvé, » répondit Lucius. « Le plus emmerdant, c'est qu'il nous manque des infos sur la clé pour ouvrir la carte… Le groupuscule se trouvant en Grèce et qui lutte contre nous là-bas l'a tué alors qu'il atteignait l'Acropole. Je ne sais pas ce que cette andouille foutait à l'Acropole. Je savais que le Maître n'aurait jamais dû lui confier une telle mission si tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était faire du tourisme… »

Lucius hocha la tête en soupirant tout en se beurrant un toast alors qu'Eléa avait une multitude de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Parlons d'autre chose mon cœur… » ronronna finalement Lucius. « Je ne veux pas que notre journée si particulière soit gâchée par ce con… »

Eléa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de prendre un croissant qu'elle commença à tremper dans son lait froid.

« Tu as raison Lucius et pour un vendredi 13, on peut dire qu'il n'a vraiment pas tiré le bon numéro le pauvre ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus d'orange avec un parfait détachement.

Lucius leva un sourcil et se renfrogna avant de s'enfoncer au fond de son fauteuil et scruter sa maîtresse qui avait commencé à lui exposer toute une théorie sur les superstitions à travers les époques. Quand elle se mit à comparer les pays, leurs us et coutumes et les différences et similitudes rencontrées dans le monde magique et le monde des Moldus, il ferma les yeux de lassitude alors qu'il essayait de dissimuler une déception manifeste.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à étudier les livres, cadeaux de son Maître, qui l'aidaient à se perfectionner en Magie Noire. Elle rejoignit Lucius en fin d'après-midi dans la salle du restaurant et s'assit en face de lui en posant une enveloppe devant lui. Une lueur sembla éclairer les yeux polaires de son amant mais elle fit semblant de ne rien remarquer alors qu'elle posa son menton sur ses mains, à plat sur la table.

« Tu es shootée, amour… » fit remarquer Lucius.

« Non… Je n'ai même pas les yeux dilatés, tu racontes n'importe quoi… » bâilla Eléa en se mettant à jouer avec un morceau de sucre.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en désignant l'enveloppe.

« Un billet de loterie moldu… Je suis allée l'acheter sur Kings Road, on est vendredi 13, on sera peut-être riches ce soir, » déclara Eléa de manière absente.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais sembla réfléchir et fronça les sourcils.

« Amour, on est déjà riches et je ne vois pas en quoi gagner une somme en monnaie de singe nous apporterait une quelconque richesse supplémentaire… »

« Tu as raison, je ne sais déjà pas quoi faire de mes Gallions, alors des livres sterling… » accorda Eléa en se levant et s'éloignant lentement, à pas légers.

Lucius la regarda s'éloigner avec amertume et sortit le ticket de son enveloppe. Il regarda avec suspicion les chiffres inscrits sur le bout de papier avant de remarquer en sur-brillance des lettres écrites à l'envers. D'un geste de la main, il alluma la bougie sur la table et approcha le ticket de manière à pouvoir lire le message. Il attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume, et nota les lettres à l'envers. _« …sarb set snad ellecnalab al rap recreb ressial em ed ever ej, droN ua essarreT. »_ Il réécrivit les mots à l'endroit et les lut dans l'ordre pour enfin y déchiffrer quelque chose de compréhensible.

_« Terrasse au Nord, je rêve de me laisser bercer par la balancelle dans tes bras… »_

Il leva à nouveau un sourcil et se leva d'un pas décidé, montant deux à deux les marches le conduisant au premier étage. Il atteignit leur chambre et entra en ouvrant la porte d'un geste sec.

« Eléa, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Eléa ? »

Elle n'était visiblement pas là et il comprit qu'elle l'attendait peut-être sur cette fameuse terrasse et qu'elle n'avait finalement pas oublié. Il gagna l'aile nord de l'hôtel et sortit sur la large terrasse ombragée qui devait être particulièrement agréable en été. Sous une tonnelle, une balancelle était protégée des intempéries hivernales par une bâche et il la souleva pour y découvrir un morceau de parchemin. Il le déplia avec un air blasé, peu enclin à s'amuser de la sorte à ce jeu de pistes agaçant dont l'issue était des plus incertaines.

_« Les jardins de Sloane Square sont très agréables, Lucius. Même si des Moldus s'y promènent durant la journée… Je garde l'espoir de m'y promener un jour avec toi, juste nous deux, seuls au monde, avec plus rien pour nous séparer. M'y rejoindrais-tu aujourd'hui si je te disais que je m'y trouve en ce moment-même ? Un banc dissimulé, près d'un bosquet, laisse entrevoir un toboggan où nous pourrions peut-être un jour y conduire nos petits-enfants… »_

Il esquissa tout de même un sourire à la lecture du message d'Eléa et il chassa de son esprit l'image d'une ribambelle de gamins bruyants autour de lui en train de l'appeler « papy ».

Il entra dans les jardins faisant face à l'hôtel et scanna les lieux, tel un fugitif assurant ses arrières. Quelques Moldus lui jetèrent des regards fuyants ou plus appuyés, mais ils détournèrent les yeux en captant son regard meurtrier, au sens premier du terme. Il trouva sans peine le banc près du toboggan en question mais soupira une fois de plus en se rendant compte qu'Eléa n'était pas dans les parages. Un nouveau message l'attendait, coincé entre les lattes du banc, et il faillit tout laisser tomber et retourner à l'hôtel pour aller y sermonner Eléa et ses jeux stupides. La curiosité l'emporta en ce jour particulier et il déplia le nouvel indice.

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que tu sois venu jusqu'ici Lucius… Honnêtement, je n'y croyais pas. Ton audace et ton courage, mués par une curiosité bien compréhensible, te seront récompensés mon amour. Une dernière chose, avant de rejoindre mes bras, et pas des moindres : d'où tu te trouves, un Moldu habillé avec un complet noir, doit donner du pain aux écureuils. Va lui parler, il détient les indications d'un Portoloin te conduisant jusqu'à moi. Je voulais te dire, Lucius, que j'étais vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui a pu se passer. Je t'aime plus que tout. A tout de suite mon amour. »_

Il commença à marcher d'un pas hésitant vers l'homme, accroupi à hauteur des écureuils méfiants mais gourmands, et se posta devant lui, hésitant à la manière de l'aborder. L'homme le remarqua et se releva avec un large sourire amical.

« Bonjour, je suis Andrew Lewis, » commença l'homme en tendant une main à Lucius.

Le sorcier hésita, regardant la main d'Andrew comme si elle était porteuse d'une maladie contagieuse et il soupira en s'efforçant de paraître civilisé.

« Lucius Malfoy, » déclara-t-il en serrant la main que lui tendait Andrew. « Ma femme me fait savoir que vous devez avoir quelque chose pour moi… »

« En effet, j'ai rencontré votre charmante épouse, » continua Andrew et Lucius ne releva pas le fait qu'Eléa s'était présentée comme son épouse. Il en fut finalement flatté, souhaitant au plus profond de lui que cet état de fait puisse se concrétiser légalement, même s'il savait que c'était impossible. « Vous voyez là-bas, » dit-il désignant le toboggan sur lequel une petite fille semblait s'amuser follement, « c'est ma fille, Cécile, je crois que vous devriez aller lui dire deux mots, elle pourrait vous donner ce qui va avec ça… »

Lucius prit un morceau de lego qu'Andrew lui tendit avec un air amusé et ce dernier haussa les épaules devant le regard interrogateur de Lucius. « Elle m'a dit que vous étiez susceptible de vous évanouir à tout moment, et que c'était magique… Votre épouse est vraiment une femme charmante, mystérieuse, mais drôle et amicale. Elle se serait bien entendue avec mon épouse, Louise, mais elle m'a malheureusement dit que vous n'étiez pas d'ici, c'est vraiment dommage. »

« Merci. Enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance Mr Lewis, » déclara finalement Lucius en serrant à nouveau la main d'Andrew.

« Le plaisir était pour moi Mr Malfoy, vous transmettrez mes pensées amicales à votre épouse. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Lucius prit congé d'Andrew et se dirigea vers la gamine qui semblait parler toute seule. Agée de cinq ans tout au plus, elle leva de grands yeux bleus vers lui avant d'esquisser un sourire qui creusa ses fossettes enfantines. Elle lui rappela Eléa, qui devait certainement avoir cette bouille quand elle était enfant, à part la blondeur de ses cheveux dissimulés sous un bonnet blanc.

« Bonjour, » commença Lucius ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre avec l'enfant. « Tu n'aurais pas la pièce manquante à ça ? » demanda-t-il lui montrant le lego et s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu as la même couleur de z'yeux que moi ! » s'exclama la gamine avec un accent irlandais. « Comme ma maman aussi, sauf que elle, elle voit pas avec ses yeux… »

Lucius resta interdit un instant, et fut désolé en voyant le regard triste de la gamine.

« Eléa aussi a des yeux comme nous ! » poursuivit la gamine avec entrain. « C'est ta femme ? »

« Eléa ? Oui, c'est ma femme, » répondit Lucius.

« Elle est gentille… Tiens, c'est l'autre morceau… Ca fait une clé mais j'ai perdu la porte du fort, alors tu peux la garder… » déclara Cécile en haussant les épaules.

« Merci Cécile, » répondit Lucius en prenant l'autre morceau de lego.

« Tu vas t'en aller ? »

« Oui, il le faut, Eléa m'attend… »

« D'accord. Tu lui feras un bisou de ma part ? »

« Si tu veux, » accorda Lucius avec un sourire amusé.

« Au revoir Cécile, et merci pour la clé… »

« Au revoir… »

Lucius assembla les deux morceaux de lego et fut aussitôt transporté par ce Portoloin, certainement bidouillé par Eléa, vers un lieu inconnu. Il manqua de glisser en transplanant et regarda le paysage enneigé autour de lui avec fascination. Des vallées à perte de vue, certainement impeccablement tondues l'été, s'étendaient devant lui, couvertes d'un manteau blanc lisse et luisant du fait du soleil couchant. Derrière lui, une forêt silencieuse semblait l'observer avec discrétion, et il remarqua un chalet d'où s'échappait une fumée blanche. En contrebas de la vallée, il vit d'autres chalets mais il se tourna à nouveau vers celui proche de la forêt. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres gelées et il commença à marcher vers le chalet d'un pas rapide. Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucun retour. Il recommença avec un air perplexe, hésitant à entrer au cas où il se serait trompé.

« Eléa ? »

Il poussa finalement doucement la porte et entra dans le chalet dont la chaleur ambiante le captura dès son entrée. Quand il referma la porte avant de scanner la pièce et voir enfin l'objet de son périple, il resta bouche bée, pétrifié sans que le moindre sort ne l'ait atteint. Eléa était de dos, près du feu de cheminée. Elle portait une robe noire, longue, fendue jusqu'en bas de son dos, épousant à merveille ses formes avantageuses et pulpeuses. Quand elle se retourna, elle esquissa un sourire à la vue de son amant et Lucius garda le même ahuri, faisant courir son regard sur la silhouette de sa maîtresse. La robe n'était pas seulement fendue dans le dos, mais également jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse droite et un large décolleté laissait entrevoir ses seins joliment dessinés par des dessous rouges à dentelle. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une natte lâche qui courait le long de son sein gauche. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur ses chaussures à talons aiguilles noires qui lui avait fait gagner des centimètres non négligeables et il leva un sourcil en croisant le regard suggestif d'Eléa. Elle s'était maquillée avec un fard à paupières sombre et avait souligné ses yeux et ses cils d'un mascara noir, faisant ressortir le bleu clair de ses yeux. Un rouge à lèvres de la même couleur que son soutien gorge dessinait ses lèvres pleines. Lucius avança lentement vers elle, comme si elle était une proie à saisir et il s'arrêta juste devant elle, faisant encore courir son regard finalement assoiffé par les promesses qu'il avait devant les yeux. Eléa combla l'espace les séparant pour se pendre à son cou et lui murmurer d'une voix chaude :

« Bon anniversaire mon amour… »

« Merci… » répondit Lucius, faisant courir ses mains dans son dos et s'attardant sur ses fesses. « Je croyais que tu avais oublié… »

Eléa se recula légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux avec un air presque outré qui fit sourire Lucius. Il passa ses doigts dans son cou, à l'endroit où les marques de sa violence n'étaient presque plus perceptibles et il plissa le front d'un air blessé et malheureux.

« Je suis désolé, amour… »

Eléa fronça les sourcils, presque fâchée et elle hocha la tête.

« Lucius… C'est ton anniversaire- »

« Je sais, mais je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça Eléa… Tu devrais me détester, tu aurais dû me quitter, je l'aurais compris, tu ne devrais pas être toujours là. »

« Je t'aime Lucius. »

« Et je t'aime encore plus. »

Il captura ses lèvres et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, goûtant par la même occasion son rouge à lèvres aux saveurs fruitées. Eléa glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant pendant que ce dernier caressait le corps moulé d'Eléa dans une robe qu'elle ne porterait de toute évidence que dans leur intimité. Eléa ne put retenir un soupir alors qu'il pétrissait ses fesses et quand il atteignit ses seins et qu'il commença à essayer de dégrafer son soutien gorge, elle le repoussa et recula en secouant la tête.

« Non, non, non… »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de déballer mon cadeau ? » demanda Lucius d'un air déçu.

« C'est ton anniversaire mon chéri, tu es spectateur ce soir… » expliqua Eléa faisant asseoir Lucius dans un fauteuil, non loin de la cheminée. Elle remarqua son érection déjà visible et jeta à son amant un regard obscène, s'échappant de justesse avant qu'il ne lui saisisse son poignet et gâche ce qu'elle avait concocté.

Un coup de baguette magique et une musique lascive et entraînante se mit à retentir dans le chalet. Lucius regarda autour de lui pour chercher la source musicale qu'il ne trouva pas. Quand son regard revint vers Eléa, elle avait les mains posées sur ses hanches et attendait de capter toute son attention. Il se redressa dans le fauteuil et Eléa commença à onduler de manière langoureuse au son des notes envoûtantes. Quand elle se retourna et se pencha de façon à ce qu'il ait une vue directe sur son postérieur et le string en dentelle rouge qu'il devina, il se mit à déglutir, se cramponnant aux accoudoirs pour ne pas se lever et prendre Eléa sur le champ.

Elle continua à danser lentement devant un Lucius impatient et fit finalement glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe alors que son amant suivait ses gestes avec fascination. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe, n'arborant plus que ses dessous rouges et elle vit avec amusement le regard suppliant de Lucius qui commençait à gesticuler dans son fauteuil, son érection devenant trop évidente et gênante. Elle avança à pas félins vers lui, toujours perchée sur ses talons aiguilles et enjamba ses cuisses, se retrouvant debout devant lui, avec une vue intéressante pour Lucius. Elle défit sa natte et secoua la tête afin que ses cheveux retombent de manière libre et sauvage autour de son visage et dans son dos.

Elle se pencha vers Lucius et le regard de ce dernier bloqua sur son décolleté presque à portée de sa bouche devenue soudainement trop sèche.

« Tu peux l'enlever maintenant… » proposa-t-elle d'une voix sexy.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et glissa des doigts fébriles dans son dos, se débattant quelques secondes avec l'attache récalcitrante du soutien gorge d'Eléa. Il en profita pour lécher le décolleté de sa maîtresse alors que ses mains devenaient un peu trop entreprenantes aux yeux d'Eléa.

« Tu n'es pas sage, Lucius. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à davantage, » le réprimanda-t-elle et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de rétorquer et se plaindre, elle lui prit ses poignets qu'elle attacha derrière le fauteuil. Lucius le jeta un regard blasé et elle lui renvoya un large sourire pervers et fourbe.

« J'avais gardé les menottes. »

Elle repoussa ses cheveux dans son dos et s'écarta de Lucius, recommençant à danser seule devant le regard résigné de Lucius. Elle revint finalement vers lui et enleva ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle ondula des hanches, se frottant contre Lucius qui ferma les yeux en poussant un grognement.

« Tu es en train de me tuer, Eléa… »

« Personne n'est jamais mort en matant une fille à poil mon chéri, » rétorqua-t-elle avant de faire glisser son string et le balancer devant les yeux enfiévrés de Lucius. Il l'attrapa dans ses dents et Eléa éclata de rire.

Elle dégrafa le pantalon de Lucius et il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle libéra son érection prisonnière. Elle caressa brièvement de ses deux mains son sexe fièrement dressé, avant de bouger à nouveau ses hanches et se mettre à caresser son clitoris en poussant de petits gémissements.

« Putain Eléa… » jura Lucius les dents serrées en tirant sur les menottes.

« Ne jure pas Lucius, et tu vas te faire mal… » l'avertit-elle en passant un doigt sur le gland de Lucius, récoltant le liquide de son excitation avant de glisser son doigt dans son intimité humide.

Lucius ferma les yeux en soupirant, refusant de regarder davantage la torture que lui infligeait Eléa par ses gestes osés. Elle se leva le temps de le débarrasser de son pantalon et son boxer avant de revenir sur lui, et esquisser un sourire en voyant son regard désespéré. Elle lui déboutonna lentement sa chemise qu'elle lui enleva, caressant son torse chauffé par le feu en face d'eux. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa profondément avant de descendre le long de son cou, son épaule, son torse et ses tétons. Elle se frotta le pubis à son érection pendant tout le processus et Lucius lui jeta un regard bouillant.

« Tu paieras Eléa… » souffla-t-il et elle ne le laissa pas davantage parlementer et s'empala sur son sexe plus que dur.

Elle lut le soulagement sur son visage et commença à onduler en se caressant le clitoris. La pénétration était profonde mais le rythme pas assez soutenu au goût de Lucius qui essayait de faire fonctionner ses abdominaux et remuer ses hanches à la rencontre des mouvements de sa maîtresse. Un premier orgasme la fit crier tandis qu'elle se frottait frénétiquement le clitoris et elle ralentit les mouvements en reprenant sa respiration. Elle fit lécher ses doigts à Lucius qui ne se fit pas prier et il fut surpris quand elle prit soudainement un rythme plus rapide, prenant appui sur le dossier du fauteuil pour aider ses mouvements. Il parvint à capturer un de ses mamelons qu'il mordilla et quand il sentit les muscles du vagin d'Eléa se contracter, il jouit à son tour, éjaculant en criant son nom.

Ils reprirent leurs respirations, laissant leurs rythmes cardiaques se rejoindre dans des battements plus réguliers. Eléa détacha Lucius et passa ses bras autour de son cou, restant liée à son amant. Il passa à son tour ses bras autour d'elle et ils restèrent de nombreuses minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant la proximité de leurs corps unis.

Le reste de la soirée fut plus calme et ils dégustèrent au coin du feu de cheminée une fondue savoyarde, s'amusant avec les fils de fromage comme des adolescents.

Ils passèrent tout le week-end en Autriche, ponctuant leurs ébats amoureux de quelques balades en calèche à travers les plaines enneigées. Eléa pleura presque quand ils furent obligés de rentrer en Angleterre le dimanche, mais Lucius lui promit d'autres week-ends de ce genre et elle se força à le croire quand elle vit son regard sincère et amoureux.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mercredi 12 décembre 1979_

_Trois jours. Trois longues journées sans la voir, sans nouvelles, sans rien. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ses nombreux messages et il espérait qu'elle était toujours en ville, qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'erreur de s'enfuir. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu que les évènements prennent cette tournure. Il avait pensé profiter de ses vacances pour passer du temps avec Eléa et tout lui avouer, mais le Maître en avait décidé autrement..._

_Il entra avec appréhension dans l'appartement silencieux... Trop silencieux à son goût... Dans la chambre, vide, il ouvrit l'armoire et vit avec soulagement que les affaires dont elle ne se séparait jamais étaient toutes à leurs places. Il s'immobilisa, elle était là, dans la salle de bain, il pouvait la sentir. Mais il savait en ouvrant la porte, une pointe au cœur, qu'elle allait mal._

_Prostrée dans la baignoire vide, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il eut un mouvement de recul. Sa peau livide contrastait avec les contours de ses yeux, rouges, gonflés, comme si elle venait de recevoir des coups. Elle leva des yeux vitreux, remplis de larmes, vers lui et il remarqua son bras gauche, emmitouflé dans une serviette. Il s'approcha encore, doucement et lui parla à voix basse pour ne pas la brusquer dans cet état de choc. Il voulut saisir son bras mais elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, il se baissa et la porta finalement jusqu'à son lit. _

_Il s'allongea près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme._

_Il sursauta. Eléa, à côté de lui, se tordait de douleur et hurlait comme il n'avait jamais entendu, ou peut-être comme les cris qu'avaient poussés certaines de ses victimes. Des cris qui lui déchirèrent le cœur. Il essaya de ne pas paniquer et de la maintenir allongée de peur qu'elle ne se brise le dos. Il lui parla, essaya de savoir ce qu'Il lui faisait avec un sentiment de honte et d'horreur dans la voix. Il aurait dû l'écouter et fuir, la mettre à l'abri loin du Maître..._

_Ses yeux se portèrent sur son bras gauche, la serviette qui l'entourait avait pris une autre teinte. Alors qu'elle se calmait progressivement, il retira le tissu pour découvrir avec effroi la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle était visible, non pas noire, mais rouge. Rouge du sang de sa maîtresse. Son bras émacié était gonflé, les veines apparentes, la Marque était plus que visible, elle était comme en relief et du sang s'en écoulait. _

_« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Depuis combien de temps subis-tu ça ? »_

_« Trois jours, trois nuits, » chuchota-t-elle. « C'est de pire en pire, » continua-t-elle les yeux dans le vague._

_« Accepte ce qu'Il te demande ! » la supplia-t-il. « Accepte Eléa ! J'élèverai cet enfant comme le mien, il aura tout ce qu'il voudra, personne ne saura que je ne suis pas le père ! »_

_« Moi je saurai... Toi, Lui... »_

_« Il continuera jusqu'à te rendre folle, Eléa, je t'en supplie, » finit-il, les larmes aux yeux « Accepte... »_

_Elle ferma les yeux de résignation dont s'échappèrent davantage de larmes. « Emmène moi à Lui... Je n'ai pas la force... »_

_Elle se présenta à Lui, à bout de forces, Lucius la soutenait, et elle faillit vomir en croisant le regard triomphal du Lord. Il demanda à Eilane et Lucius de quitter la pièce, Lucius refusa mais Eléa lui fit signe que tout irait bien, même si elle s'attendait au pire. Elle était terrifiée, elle ne pourrait pas lutter contre lui, elle était trop faible. Il ferma la porte derrière Eilane et Lucius, puis il invita Eléa à s'asseoir sur une des chaises en face de son bureau. Elle ne put faire un pas et resta pétrifiée sur place, il la prit violemment par le bras et la jeta sur la chaise en la regardant avec dégoût. _

_« Tu as raison d'avoir peur Eléa, » menaça-t-il en prenant son menton fermement dans sa main._

_Il la regarda dans ses yeux rougis et larmoyants, serra sa main sur son menton pour finalement le lâcher brusquement. Elle versa quelques larmes en fixant le sol, n'osant pas lever le regard vers son Maître courroucé._

_« Cesse de pleurer ! » ordonna-t-il. « Tu as changé d'avis ? »_

_Elle resta sans réponse et soudain il la frappa au visage avec une telle puissance qu'elle s'écroula au sol. Elle essaya de se relever, mais ses bras ne la portaient plus. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la souleva par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur._

_« Consentante ou non, ma belle, tu le feras, parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi... Continue comme ça, et je massacre tes amis, un par un, et ce que tu as connu ces derniers jours aura un air de bien-être comparé aux tortures que je te ferai vivre... »_

_Il la lâcha et elle sanglota. « Pourquoi moi ? Je vous ai servi avec ferveur, j'ai tout fait pour vous, pourquoi me punir ? »_

_« Une punition ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » s'étonna-t-il en allumant une cigarette. « Tu vas porter l'enfant qui assurera notre avenir à tous, le mien, le tien... Tu n'as pas idée, Eléa, de combien de femmes seraient heureuse d'être à ta place... » Elle essaya à nouveau de se relever. « Si je dois te frapper à nouveau, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu restes à terre, » dit-il avec un sourire. _

_Elle se sentit incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et voyant son regard perdu, il l'aida à se relever et l'installa dans un fauteuil. Il essuya du pouce les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'étaient échappées de sa bouche lorsqu'il l'avait frappée, puis le lécha avec un sourire pervers. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle près de son oreille alors qu'il lui chuchota._

_« Tu m'appartiens mon ange, tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il en lui caressant le visage, « chut, ne pleure pas... » Il essuya ses larmes. « Je vais te donner encore deux jours de réflexion... penses-y bien, Eléa... » Il posa une de ses mains sur son bras gauche et elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et la douleur cesser._

_Il se sépara d'elle et écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier sur son bureau. _

_« A dans deux jours... »_

_Eléa ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la pièce en chancelant. Appuyés contre un mur, Eilane et Lucius l'attendaient. A la vue de la jeune femme, Lucius se précipita vers elle mais elle le rejeta, s'enfermant dans la pièce la plus proche. _

_Elle n'en sortit qu'une heure plus tard, elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que les larmes ne lui viennent plus, puis elle avait réparé les dégâts sur son visage à l'aide de plusieurs sorts. Elle ne réussit pas à enlever les rougeurs autour de ses yeux, mais les avait atténuées._

_Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle ne trouva pas Lucius. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et se servit une vodka, qu'elle but à petites gorgées. Bellatrix se servit à son tour et regarda sa Némésis, un sourire en coin. _

_« Tu prends assez bien la chose je dois dire... »_

_« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Eléa d'une voix lasse._

_« Du bébé, » répondit-elle, comme une évidence. « Narcissa est tellement heureuse ! »_

_Le verre d'Eléa glissa de ses mains et se brisa avec fracas. La terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner, le monde s'écroulait... Son monde..._

_« Eléa, tu te sens bien ? » demanda la voix de son amant._

_Elle le regarda avec mépris et s'enfuit dans le jardin._

_« Eléa ! »_

_« Comment as-tu pu Lucius ? Tu vas avoir un enfant ? De Narcissa ? »_

_« Eléa, je voulais te le dire, je n'ai pas eu l'occa... »_

_« Le courage ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Lucius ! » hurla-t-elle. « Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? » _

_« Une semaine... »_

_« J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies fait un enfant… » pleura-t-elle._

_« Je ne l'ai pas voulu, c'est toi la mère de mes enfants... » dit-il tristement._

_« Non, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne suis rien, je ne suis pas ta femme, ni la mère de tes enfants… »_

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne suis plus ta maîtresse non plus... »_

_Elle tourna les talons, laissant Lucius seul dans le jardin enneigé._

_Derrière la fenêtre de son bureau, Voldemort avait assisté à la scène avec délectation. _

_« Bien joué Bella, » siffla-t-il._

_Dans le salon, installée confortablement dans un fauteuil et sirotant un verre, Bellatrix sourit._

_« A votre service, » pensa-t-elle._

_Eléa transplana vers son appartement et s'assit au piano, laissant courir ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire. Elle était fatiguée, désespérée et songea un instant à courir vers son père, tout lui raconter, lui demander sa protection. Elle eut un rire cynique en imaginant sa réaction. Il l'enfermerait, il la renierait. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit enfin, espérant se réveiller le lendemain et découvrir que tout cela n'était finalement qu'un mauvais rêve._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Poudlard, vendredi 20 décembre 1997

Ron lança à Hermione une rose bleutée avant de laisser éclater sa joie alors que les élèves se pressaient pour quitter la serre n°4.

« On est en vacances ! Enfin ! »

« Ron, les roses étaient censées être mauves… » fit remarquer Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bleues, mauves, c'est pareil ! » répondit Ron en bouclant son sac. « Je vais faire ma valise ! » dit-il avant de sortir rapidement.

Hermione soupira en le suivant des yeux et Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Je crois que Bill et Fleur viennent passer Noël au Terrier, » dit-il en prenant Hermione par le cou. « Les Weasley vont de nouveau être réunis ! »

« Ouais, » répondit Hermione sans conviction avec une mine un peu triste.

« Hey, nous aussi Hermy, on sera ensemble ! Ne fais pas cette tête, ça sera chouette aussi ! » s'exclama Harry et ils se hâtèrent de rentrer au château, Hermione traînant les pieds dans la neige.

« Je sais Harry… »

Ils tapèrent des pieds arrivés sur le parvis, se débarrassant du surplus de neige et montèrent jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor. Harry n'insista pas davantage sur les fêtes de fin d'année, il savait que les choses seraient difficiles pour Hermione qui allait devoir faire face au souvenir de la perte de ses parents adoptifs, il y a bientôt un an. Ils retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune Ginny qui s'élança dans les bras d'Harry.

« Contente d'être en vacances ? » demanda Harry entre deux baisers.

« Moi, ça fait déjà deux heures que je suis en vacances ! » répondit malicieusement la rouquine.

« Et tu trouves ça juste ? » demanda Harry en la chatouillant.

Elle se mit à crier et se tortiller et donna finalement un coup de coude à Harry, désignant d'un signe de tête Hermione qui s'était assise, lasse, dans le canapé. Harry haussa les épaules et elle l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

« On revient Mione ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ouais… » répondit Hermione en s'affalant au fond du canapé.

« Harry, ce n'est pas toi qui aies mon pull fuschia ? » demanda Ginny redevenant tout à coup sérieuse.

« Si, tu sais bien que j'adore le rose ! » s'exclama Harry avec un large sourire.

« Harry ! »

« J'en sais rien ! Viens voir ! »

Ils se rendirent dans le dortoir des garçons et Ginny fouilla quelques instants dans le bazar régnant.

« Vous pourriez ranger quand même ! » râla-t-elle en retournant une pile d'affaires par terre.

« Dis ça à ton frère… Tu vois tout ça là ? C'est à Ron ! » répondit Harry en désignant des vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre.

« Oui, et ça c'est à Ron peut-être ? » râla Ginny en montrant un pull appartenant à Harry.

Harry se renfrogna en maugréant dans sa barbe tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

« J'ai pas trouvé… » se résigna Ginny en se laissant tomber à côté de son petit ami.

« Peut-être qu'il est dans ton bazar à toi, » déclara Harry mine de rien.

Ginny ne répondit pas mais ne put résister à lui retourner un regard blasé.

« Tu vas me manquer… » déclara Harry après un court silence.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, Harry. Mais c'est juste quelques jours, pendant les vacances, et… et après ce sera la rentrée… »

Ginny ne poursuivit pas un monologue qui, de toute évidence, ne menait à rien et tournait en rond.

« On en a déjà discuté tu sais Gin'… » poursuivit Harry avec un regard grave.

« De quoi ? » demanda innocemment Ginny.

« De se fiancer… »

« Oui, je sais, je ne pensais pas à ça… » mentit Ginny. « Je voulais juste dire qu'on va être séparés le temps des vacances, et que ça va être long pour nous deux, mais bon après on sera à nouveau ensemble… »

« Gin', » déclara sérieusement Harry en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de la même couleur de Ginny. « Je te jure, sur ma vie, sur mon âme et sur mon cœur, que quand la guerre sera terminée, quand Voldemort sera vaincu, je te jure que je t'épouserai… »

« Je sais Harry, tu me l'as déjà dit… »

« Je te le promets Ginny, je t'aime. »

« Et je t'aime aussi. J'attendrai, j'ai confiance, je sais qu'on se mariera. Je sais depuis que je suis enfant que je suis destinée à me marier avec Harry Potter ! » dit-elle sur un ton amusé malgré ses yeux embués de larmes.

Harry lui retourna son timide sourire et ils s'embrassèrent longuement en restant enlacés un petit moment.

« Prends soin d'Hermione, Harry, ça va être difficile pour elle cette fin d'année… » déclara finalement Ginny en se levant et tendant sa main qu'Harry prit en se levant à son tour.

« Et pour ton pull ? »

« Je l'ai prêté à Mione, je voulais juste être seule avec toi et te parler, » répondit Ginny naturellement et Harry la regarda en soupirant et secouant la tête, se rendant compte qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre des femmes et leurs mystères insondables.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! j'aime bien les chiffres ronds...260 reviews pour le prochain chapitre, c'est pas trop demandé hein ?**

**Et comme on vous l'a dit plus haut, pour vous remercier :  
**

**MEGA JEU DE MA MORT QUI TUE !  
**

Les 3 premières personnes qui répondront correctement à ces 3 questions auront le droit de nous poser une question de leur choix, à laquelle nous répondrons.

**Attention : nous ne répondrons pas aux questions concernant la fin de la fic, donc nous ne dirons pas qui survit, qui meurt, qui gagne...**

_Questions :_

1. Dans la fic, quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Draco ?

2. Quelle est la composition de la baguette d'Eléa ?

3. Qu'offre Draco à Harry à l'occasion d'un Noël ?

Vos réponses à cette adresse (que vous trouverez aussi dans notre profil) : rowan34fr(mettre le arobas qui marche pas ici)yahoo.fr  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teaser chapitre 28 : Renaissance :

**1977** : Avec l'aide et les directives de Voldemort et d'Eilane, Eléa se prépare à la mission qu'il l'attend. Le jour venu, elle s'exécutera, même si un dégoût et une tristesse incommensurable s'empareront d'elle.

**1997** : A l'approche de Noël, Hermione va recevoir un cadeau inattendu avant qu'elle et Harry ne reçoivent une surprise à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient de toute évidence pas. Hermione prendra enfin connaissance de la lettre que lui a laissée James alors qu'Eléa tentera de se rapprocher d'Harry.


	28. Renaissance

**Titre **: Les liens du passé

**Auteurs** : Rowena, moi quoi, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa, ma poulette, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par ma poulette... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating** : PG on va dire pour ce chapitre mais ça va pas durer...

**Couples :** Let's read and see !!

**Note de Rowy :** je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too  
**  
Remerciements :** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Bloody Crow : **_Rowy _**: Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là Bloody ;)

Mione : **_Rowy_** : Ne t'attache pas trop à Draco, lol… C'est pas bien de s'attacher à Draco _evil_ C'est joliment dit des « magiciennes de l'écriture », je vais le garder ce compliment Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

Erylis : **_Rowy _**: looooool Là voilà la suite, toute bonne chose est une récompense pour celui qui sait attendre _vieux proverbe de mon inconscient_

Alexandra : **_Rowy_** : lol Oui, tu as posté deux fois mais c'est mieux que pas du tout !!! Ah, tu as trouvé des indications sur la fin ? Et lesquelles ??? Et merci pour le courage, il nous en faut en ce moment ! Bisous.

Maeva : **_Rowy _**: Réponse en retard mais la rentrée a été bonne, merci :-D Voici la suite !!!

Lila : **_Rowy :_** Ah lala, ces impatients… La voilà la suite, on ne panique pas !

Stellmaria : **_Rowy_** : She's back !!!! Au moins, quand tu es de retour, tu ne passes pas inaperçue avec des looooooooooooongues reviews, ma drogue ! Bizarre, ce bug de bouton mais bref, on s'en fout, tu es là !!! Et personne ne t'a piqué ton titre de revieweuse en chef !

Alors, non, Draco n'est pas né le 1er août, bien tenté… Tu as le mois, c'est déjà ça !

Biiiiiiieeeeen pour la question 3 !! Pour la question 2, je ne t'en veux pas, même moi je m'en souvenais pas.

_roulement de tambour_

Vu que tu es la reine des reviews, tu as le droit et le privilège de poser une question. Oui, oui, tu ne rêves pas, remets-toi !

Voldemoresque, lol, j'aime cette expression aussi ! Hum, tu soulèves l'hypothèse d'une happy end… Why not… _y réfléchit_

Oh lala, tous ces compliments, je sais plus où me mettre moi…

Merci.

**_Rowy_** : Bon, où en sommes-nous dans la progression de cette fabuleuse fic ? Vous vous apprêtez à lire le chapitre 28. Ah, c'est le chapitre de Noël !!! Je l'aime beaucoup ce chapitre… Je viens de finir l'écriture du chapitre 32 qui s'intitule « Le Rituel » mais il reste encore les parties du passé à terminer, hein ma poulette ?! lol Ce chapitre se termine par une scène difficile, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, pfiou… Il s'agit du mois de mars 1998 mais le chapitre 33 sera également entièrement dédié au mois de mars 98, oui il s'en passe des choses…

**Eléa :** désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. Je voulais quand même vous remercier pour nous suivre depuis si longtemps et de nous soutenir. Le retard qu'on a pris est en parti ma faute, j'ai eu une « panne » artistique pendant quelques mois, mais je recommencé à écrire il y a quelques jours...J'ai écrit quelques pages de ce qui est pour moi le mois de mars 1980 et j'avais écrit une certaine scène de Mars 98...Le passé est de plus en plus difficile à écrire, mais je ne dirais pas pourquoi, vous comprendrez par vous-même.

Stellmaria : Je t'avais envoyé un mail par le biais de je ne sais pas si tu l'as eu...merci d'être revenue !! et bien sûr tu as le droit de poser une question.

Si vous cliquez sur le lien de notre profil, vous arrivez sur notre forum, en bas il y a une section "créations graphiques" entrez dedans et vous pourrez découvrir quesques créations inspirées par cette fic ;)

Sinon...dans CE chapitre il y a quelque chose que vous attendez tous, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus...

Bonne lecture !!!

Résumé du chapitre 27 :

**1978** : Voldemort offre un cadeau aussi somptueux qu'utile à Eléa. Pour conserver sa couverture, Eléa intime à Lucius et Bellatrix de la blesser, ce qu'ils font en même temps, mettant KO la jeune femme. Voldemort révèle enfin à Eléa sa mission : avoir un enfant de James Potter. Dévastée, la jeune femme accepte tout en pleurant la triste nouvelle qui veut que Narcissa soit enceinte de Lucius.

**1997** : Eléa fait face aux répercutions de l'attaque manquée du manoir de Little Hangleton pendant que les Mangemorts trouvent un nouveau QG en plein cœur de Londres. Eléa s'y rend, affrontant les menaces du Maître face à son comportement inacceptable et la punition de Lucius. Ron se pose des questions quant au comportement plutôt étrange de Pansy envers lui pendant qu'Hermione et Harry ont une conversation sérieuse sur le fait qu'Harry déteste Eléa. Eléa fête dignement l'anniversaire de Lucius. Harry fait la promesse à Ginny de l'épouser dès la fin de la guerre.

**Chapitre 28 : Renaissance**

_**C**hange is the constant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the phoenix _– Christina Baldwin

_Poudlard, dimanche 22 décembre 1997_

**H**ermione tapota sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec sa baguette magique et esquissa un sourire satisfait quand des miettes de brioche apparurent. Elle les dispersa sur la margelle et se recula doucement. Elle attendit patiemment et ils arrivèrent enfin ; d'abord en petit nombre, puis de plus en plus nombreux. Elle s'émerveilla des moineaux picorant la brioche au beurre et poussa un juron étouffé en attrapant au vol Pattenrond qui s'était élancé vers des proies faciles et sans défense. Elle le réprimanda à mi-voix et le tint prisonnier dans ses bras le temps que les volatiles finissent leur repas. Elle entendit piailler ses nouveaux amis qui s'éloignèrent le ventre plein et elle alla refermer la fenêtre en frissonnant. Elle enfila un gros pull en laine blanc cassé et descendit jusqu'à la salle commune.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre et fit signe à Hermione de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'affala en soupirant à côté de son frère.

« Tu t'ennuies ? Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ? Un jeu ? »

« Non… »

« Non à quelle question ? » s'amusa Harry en voyant la mine d'Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à quoi que ce soit… »

« Mais tu t'ennuies ! »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et froncer les sourcils en regardant le Gryffondor.

« Harry, j'ai pensé à un truc… » commença Hermione et Harry posa son livre par terre, se retenant pour ne pas lui envoyer à nouveau un commentaire ironique.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte du drame si on était amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Enfin, je veux dire si on était tombés amoureux il y a plus d'un an… »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lever un sourcil.

« Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer ? »

« Non ! » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant d'étouffer un petit rire. « Laisse tomber… Tu as raison, je m'ennuie… »

« Ben, ça a sûrement dû arriver j'imagine ce genre de truc… » répondit Harry après réflexion.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de faire la grimace.

« Harry ! M'enfin, tu imagines ?! Je viens de penser à Ron et Ginny et… je préfère chasser cette pensée de mon esprit… »

« Non, mais je veux dire, il y a forcément des frères et des sœurs qui ont dû ignorer leur lien de parenté et puis voilà quoi… »

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux et Hermione reprit, plus doucement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Noël, Harry ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Eléa et je crois que passer Noël avec les Mangemorts est de toute façon exclu… Le Professeur Dumbledore n'a rien dit non plus et… »

Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure et Harry se redressa dans le canapé.

« C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? »

Elle acquiesça tristement et il la prit par les épaules, l'embrassant sur la tête.

« Au pire, on sera tous les deux et ce sera super ! Regarde, on s'installera là devant la cheminée, sur la petite table. On demandera à Dobby de s'arranger pour nous faire préparer les trucs que l'on préfère, puis on ouvrira nos cadeaux sans attendre le lendemain matin et comme chaque année, tu auras droit à un super bouquin que j'ai déjà commandé à Pré-au-Lard depuis plus d'un mois ! » s'exclama Harry avec entrain.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le numéro de son frère et elle se rapprocha pour se blottir contre sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime Harry, heureusement que tu es là… »

« Tu es tout ce qui me reste Hermy, je ne veux pas passer un seul Noël loin de toi, » répondit Harry en déposant à nouveau un baiser sur sa tête.

« Tu m'as donné envie de lire ! » s'exclama finalement Hermione en se levant.

« Tout te donne envie de lire Hermy… »

« Je vais à la bibliothèque chercher un bouquin ! »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non, ça va, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, » dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

« C'est toujours ce que tu dis et après tu y restes des heures ! » cria Harry alors qu'Hermione sortait en riant par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Elle descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée lentement, perdue dans ses pensées et repensant au fait qu'elle n'avait pas osé insister auprès d'Harry sur sa peur terrible des fêtes qui arrivaient à grands pas.

Elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque et s'arrêta soudainement en reconnaissant une silhouette familière. Elle songea à faire demi-tour et éviter un face à face inutile mais il était inévitable et fuir ne paraîtrait pas être une chose intelligente et civilisée à faire. Elle soupira en se préparant psychologiquement mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle recommença à avancer plus lentement.

« Salut, » déclara Draco tout sourire, les mains derrière le dos.

« Salut… » répondit sans grand enthousiasme Hermione en regardant ses pieds.

« Je te cherchais justement, enfin je voulais te voir… »

« Ah ? » Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et il lui tendit un paquet emballé maladroitement.

« C'est un cadeau pour toi, » expliqua-t-il toujours un franc sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle remarqua ses cheveux qui avaient trop poussés et qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et fut tentée de sortir sa baguette magique, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour Harry, Ron et Neville.

« Je n'en veux pas… » marmonna-t-elle en lui jetant un regard en biais. « Tu n'as aucune raison de me faire un cadeau, je n'en veux pas… »

« C'est Noël, c'est plutôt une bonne raison, non ? Allez Hermione, c'est un gage d'amitié, » insista-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et reconnut le regard qu'il avait comme il voulait vraiment quelque chose et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire lâcher le morceau si facilement.

« Tu ne sens pas comme un air de déjà vu là ? Je ne veux pas repasser par là, par tout ce jeu de séduction qui ne mènera cette fois nulle part, c'est non ! »

Son sourire s'effaça de son visage et elle devina qu'il était à deux doigts de lui envoyer le paquet à la figure en lui disant d'aller se faire voir. Il sembla se maîtriser et lui tendit à nouveau le cadeau avec des yeux suppliants.

« Ouvre-le, s'il te plaît… Je l'ai eu par le biais d'un catalogue moldu, j'ai mis deux jours à essayer de remplir un bon de commande compliqué, je n'avais en plus pas la bonne devise et j'ai fini par aller demander de l'aide au Professeur Parker… »

Il savait vraiment trouver les mots justes et l'hésitation manifeste de la jeune sorcière lui redonna un timide sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle prit le paquet en soupirant et arracha le papier d'un geste sec avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt en tenant dans ses mains son présent plutôt inattendu.

« Un ours en peluche ??! Je n'ai plus cinq ans Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse. « Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas le garder… »

« Tu en fais ce que tu veux, il est à toi… Si tu estimes qu'il sera plus heureux dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, je te fais confiance ! »

Derrière son air enjoué et détaché, elle ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point il était brisé à l'intérieur et il réussissait plutôt bien à dissimuler sa profonde déception.

« Je n'attends rien en retour, je voulais juste te faire un petit cadeau parce que c'est Noël et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais un ami supplémentaire… » poursuivit-il presque avec gravité. « Passe de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes, je pars rejoindre ma mère en Italie pour toutes les vacances là… »

« Ah ? C'est super, bonnes vacances à toi aussi alors… » répondit-elle et il hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner en direction du Grand Hall. « Et merci… » ajouta-t-elle à elle-même en pétrissant le ventre rond de l'ours marron clair.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore l'autre fouine ? »

Hermione sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers la voix derrière elle.

« Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu aurais pu siffler en arrivant ou faire du bruit en marchant, ou je ne sais pas ! »

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête et un regard sombre qu'elle n'apprécia pas.

« Un ours en peluche. Pourquoi, ça ressemble à quoi ? » aboya Hermione malgré elle sur un ton agacé.

« Un cadeau de Malfoy ?! Ca va vraiment pas mieux lui ! »

« Je ne vais pas garder ce truc, qu'est-ce que tu crois ??! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard suspicieux. « Tu me surveilles ? »

« Non, j'allais juste chercher quelque chose à manger, » répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je remonte… » souffla Hermione tournant les talons et se sentant tout à coup lasse.

« Je croyais que tu allais à la bibliothèque ? »

« Oui et ben, je n'ai plus envie de lire… »

« Tu veux que je te monte quelque chose à manger ? » proposa Harry de bon cœur.

« Non, je n'ai pas faim, merci… » répondit-elle en prenant le chemin du retour vers la Tour Gryffondor.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner en haussant les épaules avant de prendre la direction des cuisines.

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre et Pattenrond s'étira en bâillant, avec un miaulement de bienvenu. Elle jeta l'ours en peluche sur son lit d'exaspération et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, la tapotant nerveusement dans le creux de sa main. Elle la pointa en direction de l'ours et sa vision se rétrécit pour se focaliser sur sa cible. Après quelques secondes de concentration, sa main se mit à trembler et elle l'abaissa en soupirant.

Elle grimpa sur son lit et se coucha à côté de la peluche, l'observant d'un œil. Elle l'approcha en étendant un bras et le prit finalement dans ses bras, en le collant contre sa poitrine.

« Comment crois-tu qu'on devrait l'appeler ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement à son gros chat orange qui ronronna en se rapprochant de sa maîtresse.

* * *

_Jeudi 13 décembre 1979_

_Eléa fronça les sourcils et ouvrit un œil ébloui par le faible soleil d'hiver. Elle soupira en se frottant les yeux et regarda autour d'elle tristement. Elle était seule... elle aurait aimé que Lucius ne la prenne pas au sérieux et la rejoigne dans la nuit, s'excusant et la réconfortant. Ils auraient ensuite fêté son anniversaire dignement, elle lui aurait offert le cadeau qu'elle avait fait fabriquer spécialement pour lui, il l'aurait remerciée en lui faisant l'amour passionnément... Elle eut la nausée... Lucius n'était pas là, il allait être père et elle... Elle secoua la tête de dégoût en pensant à la journée de la veille. Elle prit une longue douche, comme pour se débarrasser de la honte et du chagrin qu'elle éprouvait, effacer les traces des mains de son Maître sur elle, qu'elle pouvait encore sentir malgré la distance._

_Elle réfléchit longuement à une solution, mais n'en trouva finalement pas, elle s'assit confortablement dans son canapé, accompagnée d'une bouteille de vodka et d'un verre en cristal qu'elle avait brisé contre un mur il y a quelques jours... La première gorgée lui parut glaciale et très forte, elle toussa avant d'en prendre une deuxième, puis une autre. Elle ne sortit de cet état que lorsqu'elle entendit frapper des coups à sa porte avec insistance. Elle ouvrit la porte pour la refermer aussitôt, mais l'homme insista. Elle le laissa entrer et alla se rasseoir sans lui prêter aucune attention. Il regarda la pièce en désordre et soupira en voyant la bouteille pratiquement vide devant son amie._

_« Eléa... »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sev ? » coupa-t-elle froidement._

_« Savoir comment tu vas... »_

_« D'après toi ? Comment veux-tu que j'aille ?? » dit-elle en le regardant sombrement._

_Il lui enleva son verre des mains et s'assit en face d'elle sur la grande table de bois._

_« L'alcool ne t'aidera pas... »_

_« Tu as raison, rien ne peut m'aider... »_

_« Moi je peux... » murmura-t-il avec douceur._

_« Va te faire foutre... Tu aurais pu m'aider en me le disant mais tu n'as rien dit ! » cracha-t-elle. « Tu as préféré me mentir, t'es aussi lâche que lui... »_

_« Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, Eléa... »_

_« Tu aurais dû... L'avoir appris par Bellatrix, tu crois que c'est mieux ? » demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_« Je suis désolé... » se contenta-t-il de dire en lui caressant le visage._

_Elle laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses grands yeux bleus, puis elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami, qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes et il l'écouta, lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Il partit en début de soirée, elle voulait rester seule malgré ses protestations mais elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien, ce qui était de toute évidence faux._

_Elle prit une plume et un parchemin, mais elle n'envoya aucune lettre, ni à Lucius, ni à son père. Elle alla se coucher tard dans la nuit après avoir entamé une deuxième bouteille, elle fit disparaître les nombreuses boules de parchemin qui gisaient sur le sol et rejoignit son lit pour s'y écrouler._

_Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, tirée de ses rêves obscurs par des bruits de verre. Elle se redressa dans son lit et regarda la petite pendule sur la table de chevet de son amant, il était presque midi. Son cœur bondit encore dans sa poitrine lorsqu'un autre bruit retentit dans le salon, elle sauta du lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_« Lucius ? » appela-t-elle pleine d'espoir._

_« Ce n'est que moi, » répondit la jeune femme brune qui se tenait devant elle._

_« Eilane... » soupira Eléa._

_« Merci de l'accueil ! » s'indigna la Vélane._

_« Désolée, j'ai juste cru... »_

_« Je sais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser... » Elle regarda autour d'elle. « J'ai fait un peu de ménage...Je te savais amatrice de Vodka, mais à ce point... »_

_« C'était ça ou m'ouvrir les veines... » dit Eléa d'un air mauvais. « Je n'ai pas eu le courage... »_

_Eilane la prit par la main et la conduisit à la salle de bain._

_« Tu vas prendre un bain chaud et je te prépare à manger, ok ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas faim... »_

_« On verra ça... » chantonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce, sans voir le regard blasé d'Eléa qui l'imita en faisant la grimace._

_Elle sortit une heure plus tard, habillée et plus détendue. Eilane l'attendait sur le canapé, devant quelques plats fumants, qui ouvrirent l'appétit de la Mangemort malgré elle._

_Elle mangea finalement quelques pâtes et du poulet en fixant sombrement la femme qui se tenait devant elle._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? » demanda-t-elle en repoussant son assiette presque vide._

_« Te parler de la décision que tu dois prendre. »_

_« Quelle décision ? » dit Eléa avec un rire moqueur. « Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix... »_

_« C'est vrai, tu ne l'as pas... Mais si tu acceptes de remplir ta mission, Il te prendra sous sa protection, toi et ton enfant ne manquerez de rien, vous aurez tout ce que vous voudrez... » Eléa détourna le regard mais Eilane lui saisit la main. « Lucius déclarera l'enfant à son nom, ce sera le vôtre... »_

_« Ce n'est pas pareil… » murmura Eléa avec tristesse._

_« Certes, mais tu auras un bébé, tu vas pouvoir fonder la famille dont tu rêves depuis toujours... Je peux te jurer que Lucius va s'en occuper, nous en avons parlé, il le chérira autant si ce n'est plus que son enfant légitime, parce qu'il sera de toi... »_

_« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda Eléa avec inquiétude._

_« Je te le jure ! »_

_« Je me demande quelle valeur peut avoir la parole de la maîtresse de Lord Voldemort... » répondit Eléa avec provocation._

_« A toi de le décider, » répondit fermement la Vélane aux yeux de bronze. _

_Eléa resta pensive quelques minutes, pensant à son avenir déjà tout tracé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'une divinité, qu'un être supérieur, tirait les ficelles de la vie, mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé que pour elle, ce n'était pas un Dieu, mais le mal qui avait écrit le livre de sa vie. Elle regarda Eilane dans les yeux, avant de demander avec crainte._

_« Je l'élèverai moi-même ? Je veux dire... »_

_« Ce sera ton enfant Eléa, tu l'éduqueras, mais Il veut qu'il soit élevé selon notre idéologie... »_

_« Bien sûr, je ne vois pas comment l'élever autrement. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je veux en être certaine Eilane, l'enfant vivra avec moi, chez moi... »_

_« Oui, mais tu devras le Lui présenter souvent... » répondit sincèrement Eilane._

_« Dis-Lui que je suis d'accord... Je le ferai, » se résigna Eléa._

_« Il te recevra dans la soirée... » ajouta Eilane en se levant._

_« Eilane ? » demanda Eléa, alors que la Vélane atteignit la porte. Elle se retourna et regarda Eléa._

_« Pourquoi il ne te l'a pas demandé, je veux dire, Il aurait pu l'élever comme son propre fils... »_

_Eilane parut troublée par les paroles de la Mangemort mais se reprit rapidement._

_« Je te suggère de ne jamais plus reposer ce genre de questions... » répondit-elle froidement._

* * *

Londres, mardi 24 décembre 1997, 22h53

« Lucius… »

Eléa se leva soudainement de la petite table ronde et vacilla, se rattrapant de justesse à la nappe qu'elle entraîna dans son déséquilibre. Elle se retrouva assise par terre, la nappe et son contenu qu'elle avait entraînés dans sa chute, sur les genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire amour ? »

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu… »

Lucius étouffa un petit rire et se leva à son tour pour aider Eléa à se relever. Il lui attrapa les deux mains qu'elle lui tendait et la remit sur pieds avant d'écarter ses cheveux de son visage d'un geste tendre. Il descendit sa main sur son décolleté alors qu'Eléa lui retourna un sourire aguicheur.

« Elle est jolie cette robe chaton, » fit-il remarquer en laissant son regard se promener sur le corps de sa maîtresse.

« Je savais qu'elle t'aurait plu, » répondit-elle embrassant doucement Lucius.

D'une couleur gris perle, la longue robe à manches courtes avait fait loucher Lucius sur le décolleté plongeant qu'elle arborait, avant que le Mangemort ne passe une bonne demi-heure à essayer de déchiffrer les inscriptions en noir sur tout le bas du vêtement. Eléa avait laissé ses cheveux défaits qu'elle avait lissés avant de dessiner une raie en zig zag au milieu.

« Je vais m'occuper du bazar que tu as mis, » soupira Lucius en sortant sa baguette magique.

« Et moi, je vais aux toilettes… » décida Eléa se dirigeant d'un pas malhabile vers la porte menant à la salle de bain.

Quand Eléa refit son apparition dans la chambre, Lucius était en train de remettre une bûche dans l'âtre. Il se frotta les mains et se retourna avant de suspendre son geste.

« Joli bonnet, » fit-il remarquer avec amusement en levant un sourcil.

« Tu as bien fait de remettre du bois dans la cheminée, » répondit-elle en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

« Je vois, » acquiesça-t-il en se rapprochant à son tour.

Eléa s'était dévêtue et ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements rouges que Lucius appréciait tout particulièrement. Et pour rester dans l'esprit de la soirée, elle avait mis sur sa tête un bonnet rouge de Noël dont Lucius était pratiquement sûr qu'elle avait modifié magiquement la couleur pour être identique à ses dessous affriolants.

Il combla l'infime espace les séparant et elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Elle batailla avec sa chemise qu'elle réussit à lui enlever malgré la difficulté de coordonner ses mouvements alors qu'il avait la main dans sa culotte. Quand elle commença à s'intéresser à son entrejambe et dégrafer son pantalon, il poussa un grognement étouffé dans sa bouche et la mena jusqu'à la table qu'il avait à nouveau joliment dressée. D'un revers de la main, il la débarrassa de son contenu pour y faire asseoir Eléa. Il fit voler son soutien gorge à travers la pièce, suivi de près par sa culotte et il libéra rapidement son érection prisonnière qu'il planta en sa maîtresse qui agrippa ses épaules en poussant un gémissement de satisfaction.

L'excitation et l'alcool aidant, Lucius ne tarda pas à faire crier sa partenaire avant de se vider en elle dans un dernier coup de rein puissant.

« Joyeux Noël amour, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Y'a pas de dessert ? » demanda Eléa sur un air déçu qui fit sourire Lucius.

Il la porta jusqu'au lit et dégustèrent finalement une bûche glacée au chocolat accompagnée de champagne qui fit rire davantage Eléa qui avait les yeux aussi pétillants que le Dom Pérignon. Leur nuit de Noël se poursuivit jusqu'au petit matin durant lequel Eléa fut certaine d'avoir aperçu le Père Noël par la fenêtre.

* * *

Poudlard, mercredi 25 décembre 1997

Hermione descendit jusqu'à la salle commune en chemise de nuit sur la pointe des pieds et soupira quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Elle grommela en gagnant l'aile du dortoir des garçons et frappa à la chambre d'Harry d'un geste énergique. Quand elle fut invitée à entrer, elle s'exécuta et se posta en face du lit d'Harry avec les mains sur les hanches.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Harry en se frottant des yeux encore ensommeillés.

« Rien ! Joyeux Noël Harry ! » répondit-elle avec entrain.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi… Et maintenant quoi ? » insista le Gryffondor en se redressant dans son lit.

« Il est dix heures Harry, tu as dit qu'on irait à Grimmauld Place… »

« Pas à l'aube ! » râla-t-il en remontant la couette jusqu'à son cou.

« Il est dix heures, tu appelles ça l'aube ??! »

« Ron et Ginny ont écrit ? » demanda-t-il changeant de sujet de conversation.

« Non… »

« Oh… » Il parut déçu avant de lever un sourcil en regardant sa sœur. « Tu as déjà fini le livre que je t'ai offert, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » mentit Hermione avec un petit sourire avant de mettre ses bras autour d'elle. « J'ai froid… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se poussa un peu avant de soulever la couette, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et accourut avec un grand sourire, plongeant dans le lit de son frère qui la prit dans ses bras dans un geste tendre.

« Dumbledore est d'accord au fait Hermy ? » demanda Harry après quelques secondes.

« Ben oui ! Sinon, je ne t'en aurais pas parlé. Tu ne veux pas y aller ? » ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard éteint d'Harry.

« Si, si… »

« Harry, Ginny ne t'a pas oublié… Ils vont écrire, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-elle sur un ton réconfortant.

« Je sais, elle me manque c'est tout… » sourit Harry en embrassant sa sœur sur la tête.

« Eléa me manque aussi, » avoua enfin Hermione en jouant avec les boutons du pyjama d'Harry.

« Pas de nouvelles ? »

Elle secoua tristement la tête et il la serra plus fort dans ses bras alors qu'ils se rallongèrent, s'enfonçant au fond du lit en soupirant de concert.

Hermione ferma les yeux et elle déconnecta de la réalité durant quelques instants qui lui parurent une éternité. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Eléa. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de sa propre mère biologique le jour de Noël. Elle avait pensé qu'elle n'y était peut-être pour rien et avait songé avec effroi à la possibilité qu'Eléa pouvait avoir des problèmes avec Voldemort. Puis, la colère et l'amertume avaient repris le dessus et les visages souriants de ses parents adoptifs lui apparurent. Elle avait oublié d'écrire…

« Hermy ! Hermy ! »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit enfin le visage soucieux d'Harry penché vers elle.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Je crois que je me suis endormie… » souffla-t-elle en se rendant compte que des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues.

« Tu as crié Hermy… »

« Hein ? C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Tu as parlé d'une lettre à envoyer et tu as appelé ta mère, » répondit-il avec gravité.

« Eléa ? »

« Je ne crois pas… Parce que tu as mentionné ton père aussi. »

Elle sentit davantage de larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle secoua la tête en essayant de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose.

« On y va Harry s'il te plaît ? Allons à Grimmauld Place, maintenant… » proposa-t-elle en se levant.

« Ok, on se retrouve dans une heure dans la salle commune ? »

« Ouais… »

« Ca va aller Hermy ? » demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour et ne quittant pas la frêle silhouette de sa sœur des yeux.

« Oui, ça ira Harry, j'ai juste envie de changer d'air… »

Il acquiesça et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se retourna pour faire face à Hermione.

« Prévois des vêtements chauds et prépare-toi à vivre une mémorable bataille de boules de neige ! » s'exclama-t-il et le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira soudainement alors qu'elle se précipita vers la fenêtre.

« Il neige ! Harry, il neige !!! » cria-t-elle surexcitée, oubliant l'espace d'une minute sa mélancolie.

Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et quitta en trombe la chambre des garçons pour aller se préparer en quatrième vitesse. Harry la regarda s'enfuir avec amusement et secoua la tête en lâchant un petit rire soulagé.

--------------------------------------------------

Ils arrivèrent en fin de matinée à Grimmauld Place et montèrent directement jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Hermione aimait venir ici avec Harry, elle avait toujours un peu l'impression de retourner chez elle, même si elle avait bien conscience de n'avoir jamais habité cette maison. Ils avaient prévu de passer Noël dans l'ancienne demeure des Black, certainement rien que tous les deux, à moins d'un événement de dernière minute ou d'un invité impromptu…

« Tu as entendu ce bruit Harry ? » demanda Hermione en relevant la tête et écoutant les alentours.

« Quoi ? Quel bruit ? »

« En bas… »

« Non, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Hermione décroisa ses jambes en tailleur et se leva du lit de son frère pour s'approcher de la porte à laquelle elle colla une oreille attentive. Harry l'observa avec amusement tout en feuilletant le livre de la dernière saison de Quidditch que lui avait offert Hermione.

On frappa soudainement à la porte et les deux Gryffondors sursautèrent en même temps, Hermione reculant de deux pas sous l'effet de surprise. Ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils et Harry fit signe à Hermione d'aller se placer derrière la porte pendant qu'il se dirigea pour aller ouvrir, la main sur sa poche qui abritait sa baguette.

« Professeur ! » s'exclama-t-il en découvrant le sorcier et en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez passer le jour de Noël avec un peu de compagnie, » déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux et les yeux pétillants.

« Oui ! » cria presque Hermione qui sortit de sa cachette avec enthousiasme.

« Bien ! Allons voir en bas si on peut faire quelque chose de ce grand salon poussiéreux qui sent le renfermé ! » décida le vieux sorcier.

Dans l'escalier les menant au rez-de-chaussée, Harry jeta un regard dubitatif et interrogateur à sa sœur qui haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Dumbledore ouvrit les deux portes du Grand Salon d'un geste de la main et Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux alors qu'Harry lui attrapa le bras. Un flash les avait éblouis, suivi d'une exclamation provenant de l'assemblée déjà réunie.

« Surprise !!! »

Harry eut à peine le temps de réaliser que Ginny avait déjà sauté à son cou. De son côté, Hermione fut étouffée dans les bras de Molly et Ron, et elle entendit distinctement les jumeaux Weasley rire alors qu'ils prenaient des photos de la scène. Quand elle put enfin observer plus précisément la grande pièce, Hermione vit qu'une grande table était dressée pour ce qui s'annonçait être un festin de Noël. Arthur était déjà en grande conversation avec Dumbledore et Hermione remarqua que ni Percy, ni Bill ou même Charlie n'étaient présents. Son cœur eut un soubresaut dans sa poitrine quand elle vit enfin Eléa, debout près du feu de cheminée. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et paraissait déjà agacée et blasée. Hermione devina qu'elle ne devait pas aimer ce genre de fête familiale et qu'elle avait dû faire un immense effort pour venir aujourd'hui.

Elle s'approcha d'elle lentement et Eléa esquissa enfin un sourire, semblant se détendre quelque peu. Hermione se réfugia dans ses bras accueillants et Eléa la serra contre elle quelques secondes.

« Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas écrit… » déclara Hermione avec soulagement.

« J'avais promis de garder le secret ! » rit Eléa en embrassant sa fille sur la tête.

« Et il a été bien gardé, crois-moi, jamais je n'aurais imaginé quelque chose comme ça… Avec Harry, on ne s'y attendait pas du tout, on s'était préparés à passer Noël tous les deux… »

Eléa dégagea une mèche de cheveux de sa fille derrière son oreille et elles rejoignirent le reste des convives.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la grande table dans un silence quelque peu tendu et quand il menaça de s'installer, Dumbledore se racla la gorge et se leva, son verre de champagne à la main.

« J'aimerais porter un toast… »

Tous prirent leurs verres déjà pleins et le vieux sorcier poursuivit.

« Je voudrais d'abord remercier tous les présents aujourd'hui et plus particulièrement Arthur et Molly pour leur aide précieuse dans les préparatifs. Molly, Noël n'aurait pas été Noël et n'aurait pas eu cette saveur sans votre chapon et votre marmelade d'orange… »

La matriarche des Weasley fit un signe flatté de la main en priant Dumbledore d'arrêter les compliments pendant qu'Eléa soupira d'un air résigné, faisant un immense effort pour ne pas avaler sa coupe d'une gorgée.

« Un Noël réussi est de toute évidence un Noël passé avec les gens que l'on aime, famille et amis, dans un sentiment de générosité, de partage et d'amour. Merci à tous, pour les enfants, et joyeux Noël ! »

« Joyeux Noël !!! » répéta l'assemblée d'une même voix.

« Merci à tous pour tout ça… » déclara timidement Harry, bientôt imité par Hermione.

« Oui, merci de tout cœur… Je n'oublierai jamais… Vous êtes vraiment une seconde famille pour nous, » dit-elle s'adressant aux Weasley.

Molly renifla et posa sa coupe pour prendre un mouchoir alors qu'Eléa leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

« Santé ! » s'exclama Dumbledore et ils purent enfin boire avant que les conversations s'enchaînèrent dans une bonne humeur contagieuse.

Sortie de sa léthargie contemplative et alors qu'elle regrettait d'être face à Molly, Eléa allait porter sa coupe à ses lèvres quand Hermione l'arrêta.

« On trinque ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Eléa avant de pouvoir enfin sentir avec soulagement les bulles lui picoter la langue.

« J'ai dit seconde famille hein maman… » s'assura Hermione. « J'ai déjà une famille. »

« Je sais, » lui sourit Eléa en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance agréable, à part le fait qu'Eléa remarqua que personne ne lui adressait la parole, hormis son père et sa fille. Elle prit le parti de faire avec et réussit à jeter quelques pics bien acides à Molly qui tenta à plusieurs reprises de la blâmer pour ses actes passés. A la fin du repas et alors qu'Eléa commençait à rire de manière incontrôlée à chaque parole échangée par l'effet du champagne et du vin, Fred et George trouvèrent en elle un bon public et lui sortirent leurs dernières inventions en matière de farces et attrapes.

Après le dessert où Eléa, certainement muée par l'euphorie et l'élan généreux de la fête censée symbolisée le partage, complimenta Molly sur sa bûche pâtissière, il fut procédé à l'échange des cadeaux sous les flashs des jumeaux dont on pouvait se demander s'ils préparaient un reportage. Hermione n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour aller enfiler la robe qu'Eléa lui avait faite. Les plus jeunes étaient regroupés dans les canapés qui avaient été découverts et dépoussiérés pour l'occasion pendant que Molly, Arthur et Dumbledore étaient restés discuter à table. Eléa se tenait à nouveau près de la cheminée et suçait d'un air absent un marron glacé qui commençait à fondre dans sa bouche. Ginny vint la rejoindre et se posta près d'elle et Eléa remarqua ses longs cheveux roux parsemés de reflets dorés dus au feu qui crépitait en face d'elles. Elle songea un instant à Lily mais se mit à sourire avec finalement un soulagement certain quand elle vit les yeux bleus de la cadette des Weasley l'observer avec attention.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que j'aime beaucoup votre robe… » commença Ginny avec timidité. « Vous avez toujours des tenues extraordinaires et je vous admire pour ça. »

Dire qu'Eléa fut flattée était faible, son sourire s'élargit et elle se sentit soudainement importante.

« Merci. Je pourrais te montrer si tu veux, comment les fabriquer, comment faire vivre nos envies en matière vestimentaire, » répondit-elle sur un ton à la fois supérieure et maternaliste.

« Vraiment ? J'aimerais beaucoup ! » déclara Ginny avec des yeux brillants.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Harry qui prit la main de sa petite amie.

« Gin', viens voir… » dit-il en prenant la main de la rouquine tout en jetant un regard noir à Eléa.

Eléa les regarda s'éloigner avec un petit pincement au cœur, une tristesse prenant le pas sur la bonne humeur qu'elle avait réussie à afficher. Il fallait qu'elle prenne le courage de parler à Harry pour lui expliquer tout le pan de son histoire qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui concernait ses parents. Mais cette période lui renvoyait d'autres évènements douloureux qu'elle souhaitait occulter, même si tout ce qu'elle avait fait valait finalement la peine vu la magnifique jeune sorcière intelligente qu'était devenue Hermione. Noël était décidément une période trop difficile pour elle, elle lui rappelait trop de choses pénibles, dans son enfance, son adolescence puis dans sa vie de jeune adulte et surtout de jeune adepte des Mangemorts... Elle songea avec ironie qu'au moins, elle partageait cette mélancolie avec sa propre fille…

« Maman… »

Eléa leva la tête et sortit de sa rêverie mélancolique en regardant Hermione d'un air las.

« Tu viens avec nous ? Ginny m'a dit que tu lui montrerais pour les vêtements… Merci, vraiment, tu sais ce que ça signifie pour moi, Ginny est ma meilleure amie, » sourit Hermione avec sérénité.

« Ca me fait plaisir aussi. Elle a l'air attachante, et elle t'aime beaucoup, » répondit Eléa se forçant à sourire timidement. « Mais chérie, je ne pense pas avoir ma place auprès de vous, les jeunes avec les jeunes… »

Hermione regarda un instant sa mère avec attention puis après un court silence, elle poursuivit :

« Harry est une tête de mule, il peut bien bouder si il veut, viens s'il te plaît… »

Eléa se mit à sourire plus franchement avec amusement et haussa les épaules.

« Retourne avec tes amis chérie, je crois que je vais me forcer à aller écouter les récriminations et autres reproches de Molly entre deux conseils barbants et moralisateurs… » soupira Eléa.

« Merci pour ça aussi. Je sais que tu fais un immense effort pour ne pas répondre violemment à Mrs Weasley, ou pire, » lâcha Hermione avec une petite grimace.

« Je suis venue ici aujourd'hui pour passer Noël avec toi et ton grand-père, pas pour me disputer avec cette poule pondeuse ! » lâcha Eléa malgré elle.

« Maman ! » râla un peu Hermione avant d'étouffer un petit rire. « Je suis contente que tu sois venue, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir… »

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour un câlin qu'Eléa prolongea avant de finalement libérer sa fille. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna pour rejoindre les adultes en grande discussion autour de la table.

* * *

_Samedi 15 décembre 1979_

_Eléa s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir, dans les yeux, ses yeux, en se demandant si elle pourrait continuer longtemps à pouvoir se regarder en face._

_Elle se rappela son entrevue de la veille avec le Lord, elle ovulait la semaine suivante et ils devraient passer à l'action. Pour le moment, elle devait se renseigner sur les habitudes sexuelles de James et Lily, elles en avaient vaguement parlé, mais il s'agissait maintenant de récolter des indices. Comme si le destin avait déjà tout préparé, elle avait reçu une lettre de Lily pour l'inviter à passer la soirée du 15 décembre chez elle, avec ses anciens camarades, et si elle le désirait de dormir sur place. Elle avait accepté avec joie, avant de penser que cela ferait partie de la mission. _

_Elle détacha ses yeux du miroir et mit une touche de couleur dorée sur les lèvres. Pantalon noir, un léger pull à encolure danseuse, noir également, elle était habillée sobrement, elle n'avait pas envie de coquetteries ou encore de fantaisies. Elle attrapa son grand châle en cachemire, un cadeau que lui avait fait Lucius au début de l'automne. Elle pensa à son amant avec tristesse, il lui manquait terriblement. Il était présent lors de la réunion avec le Maître, mais elle l'avait regardé froidement et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Certes, elle lui pardonnerait, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, mais elle voulait qu'il souffre comme elle avait souffert, par sa faute, par son manque de franchise._

_Elle éteignit enfin toutes les lumières et quitta son appartement pour transplaner vers la maison de ses amis._

_La soirée se déroula plutôt bien, ils ne s'étaient pas vus tous ensemble depuis un long moment, du moins en dehors d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Ils rirent beaucoup et quelques bonnes bouteilles de vin se vidèrent au cours du repas. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, de leurs études, de l'Ordre, ils se remémorèrent leurs souvenirs d'école, en passant sur les disputes et les pleurs. Même si la soirée était joyeuse, elle semblait empreinte de nostalgie. Rien ne serait plus pareil, parce qu'ils devenaient adultes, parce que la guerre faisait rage, parce que le lendemain, un des leurs serait peut-être mort. _

_Arrivés au dessert, James et Lily se levèrent de table et annoncèrent, les yeux pétillants, que Lily était enceinte. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour Eléa, vu l'empressement du Maître, elle se doutait qu'il en était ainsi. Tous se réjouirent de cette bonne nouvelle et posèrent mille questions aux futurs parents. _

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Eléa était assise près de la cheminée, les maraudeurs étaient tous avachis sur les canapés et fauteuils, Audrey était sur les genoux de Sirius et parlait avec Peter de Botanique, tandis que Rémus et James parlaient des cours que suivait James pour sa formation d'Auror._

_« Tu as l'air bien pensive, » dit Lily en s'asseyant près de son amie._

_Elle lui tendit une tasse fumante de thé qu'Eléa prit entre ses deux mains, laissant la chaleur brûlante se diffuser._

_« Je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste, j'ai été maladroite en annonçant ma grossesse comme ça... toi qui désires tellement un enfant... »_

_Eléa ne se rendit pas compte que les conversations autour d'elle s'étaient fait plus silencieuses._

_« Non, pas du tout Lily ! » s'exclama Eléa, « je suis très heureuse pour vous, vraiment. »_

_« C'est que tu as l'air tellement triste... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_« Je suis désolée, seulement un peu de fatigue, je n'ai pas voulu être désagréable. »_

_« Eléa, tu n'as pas été désagréable, au contraire, » la rassura Lily, « c'est juste, là devant la cheminée, ton regard... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... »_

_« Narcissa est enceinte, » lâcha Eléa._

_Lily écarquilla les yeux et Eléa eut un petit rire cynique. Dans la pièce, tout le monde écoutait leur conversation. Ils savaient tous que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Même s'ils n'aimaient pas la relation d'Eléa et Lucius, ils connaissaient l'amour aveugle qu'elle lui portait et avaient tous souhaité secrètement qu'Eléa tombe enceinte avant Narcissa. _

_« Je suis désolée Eléa... »_

_« C'est rien... C'est juste... » Elle soupira à nouveau. « C'est rien, ça passera... et puis je l'aurai mon bébé, c'est pas une course... » sourit-elle finalement._

_« Oui tu l'auras ton bébé, » ajouta Lily en lui effaçant une larme qui s'était échappée des yeux pâles de son amie. « Chocolat ?? »_

_Eléa eut un sourire gourmand et elles se levèrent toutes les deux vers la cuisine pour déguster du chocolat noir, qu'elles appréciaient toutes les deux. _

_« Alors, pas trop malade ? » demanda Eléa en se prenant un carré de chocolat._

_« Non, presque pas, à peine nauséeuse le matin, c'est tout, » dit Lily en haussant les épaules, « par contre, ma poitrine me fait atrocement souffrir ! »_

_« Ah, et bien tu n'as pas fini avec ça... » dit Eléa en faisant la grimace. « Lucius était trop frustré, j'avais une poitrine énorme, mais il pouvait pas y toucher, » rit-elle._

_« J'en ai pas trop pris, mais James n'est pas super heureux quand je lui interdis d'y toucher... »_

_« Tu as des envies ? » demanda Eléa avec un sourire coquin. « Moi j'avais tout le temps envie, et pas qu'au second trimestre comme ils te disent dans les bouquins... »_

_« Eléa, » dit Rémus qui passait prendre une tasse de thé, « tu as toujours eu tout le temps envie... » se moqua-t-il._

_« Passe ton chemin Rémus, sinon tu vas avoir droit à un Crucio... » siffla-t-elle._

_« Un Crucio ? » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Tu n'oserais jamais, pas sur moi... » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant._

_« James, » reprit Lily, pensive, « me trouve plus « expressive » depuis que je suis enceinte... »_

_« Tu cries ? » demanda Eléa._

_« Euh non, quand même pas, » rougit Lily._

_« Moi je crie... » songea Eléa à voix haute. _

_Lily faillit lui répondre qu'elle n'ignorait pas grand chose de sa vie sexuelle, mais se mordit la langue pour ne pas avouer à son amie qu'elle l'avait épiée pendant près d'un mois._

_« Mais il est clair que j'ai des envies que je n'avais pas d'habitude... » confessa Lily avec un clin d'œil. « En plus il se montre encore plus prévenant, alors j'en profite, » murmura-t-elle alors que James la regardait de loin d'un air suspicieux._

_« De quoi parlent-elles ? » demanda James à son ami Lycan. « Je me sens légèrement visé... » _

_« De sexe... » répondit platement Rémus. « Je me suis toujours posé une question, » reprit-il soudainement._

_« Ah oui ? » s'étonna James, « Laquelle ? »_

_« Toi et Eléa... vous êtes allés jusqu'où ? »_

_« Parce qu'elle est aussi sortie avec toi ? » s'indigna Audrey à voix basse. « Elle est sortie avec tout le monde ou quoi ?? »_

_Rémus pouffa de rire tandis que Sirius leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Sérieux, James, » insista Rémus._

_« Non, pas avec Eléa non... » rit James tout en secouant la tête._

_« Tu regrettes ? » demanda Peter alors que James écarquilla les yeux._

_« Je ne répondrai pas, je suis marié mec ! »_

_Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, Eléa et Lily les regardèrent d'un œil suspect puis continuèrent leur conversation avec de temps en temps des éclats de rire ou des sourires coquins._

_Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque Eléa se leva finalement de son lit, après avoir passé quelques heures remplies de cauchemars, de Lucius en heureux papa, de Voldemort qui lui volait son enfant... Elle descendit doucement, à la lumière de sa baguette, les marches qui craquaient légèrement sous son poids. Arrivée en bas, elle s'immobilisa à la vue de son ami qui lisait près de la cheminée._

_« Je croyais être la seule réveillée... » chuchota-t-elle._

_« Je ne vais pas tarder à me coucher, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » s'enquit Rémus._

_« Non, » soupira Eléa, « je fais beaucoup de cauchemars... »_

_Rémus lui sourit tristement et elle alla boire un verre de lait avant de remonter se coucher. Sur la troisième marche, elle se retourna vers son ami et lui demanda timidement._

_« Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? S'il te plaît... »_

_Rémus hésita un moment, puis il posa son livre et monta vers la chambre en la tenant par les épaules. _

_Après quelques minutes, il la rejoignit, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu ciel un peu usé et Eléa se promit de lui en acheter un en flanelle pour Noël. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front._

_« Ça va s'arranger Eléa, ne t'inquiète pas... » _

_Elle fut tentée de lui dire que non, ça ne s'arrangerait pas, que ça serait pire, ignoble même, mais un nœud dans sa gorge l'en empêcha._

_« Ma vie craint vraiment Rémus, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre. « J'ai tout foiré, j'ai jamais pris les bonnes décisions... »_

_« Tu n'as pas été aidée par les circonstances... »_

_« En fait, depuis le début j'aurais dû te choisir toi, je me suis plantée, je suis sûre que rien n'aurait été pareil... » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis peut-être passée à côté du véritable amour de ma vie... »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises... Je suis l'ami de ta vie, pas l'amour... Tu sais bien que tu aurais fini avec Lucius, c'est inévitable... » répondit-il avec douceur._

_Eléa sourit tout en essuyant une larme._

_« Tout va bien se passer Eléa, tu auras ton bébé, la guerre va se terminer, ton père est un grand sorcier, j'ai confiance en lui et qui sait, peut-être que Lucius pourra divorcer... »_

_« Continue de me mentir... » chuchota-t-elle dans un demi sommeil._

_« Alors, vous vivrez dans une grande maison, pas le Manoir Malfoy, une maison que tu auras toi-même décorée... Avec un grand jardin où vos enfants pourront courir et jouer avec une énorme balançoire... Des enfants superbes d'ailleurs... »_

_Il continua à parler ainsi, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement. Cela lui faisait mal de la savoir si malheureuse. Le destin n'avait pas été clément envers elle et il savait qu'elle lui cachait des choses, il espérait seulement qu'il avait raison de lui faire confiance._

* * *

Grimmauld Place, jeudi 26 décembre 1997

Eléa bouillait intérieurement et elle se contenait pour ne pas balancer la table qui avait déjà été dressée pour le repas de midi. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour calmer ses tremblements de colère, de jalousie et d'agacement. Lucius était parti en Italie pour passer un peu de temps avec Draco mais elle savait qu'il allait revoir Narcissa et elle ne pouvait le supporter, même s'il lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire et qu'il en profiterait pour régler sur place quelques affaires du Maître strictement professionnelles. Elle avait donc décidé de rester quelques jours à Grimmauld Place pour, de son côté, profiter d'Hermione et elle s'était lancée le défi de parler à Harry avant la fin de l'année.

« Maman ? »

Eléa sortit de ses sombres pensées meurtrières pour apercevoir le visage interrogatif de sa fille la regardant et attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part.

« Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas écoutée chérie… » s'excusa Eléa en détendant ses épaules contractées par l'agacement. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais juste si tu préférais des pâtes ou du riz pour accompagner le canard… »

« Des pommes de terre… » répondit d'un air absent Eléa en fixant le feu de cheminée.

Hermione leva un sourcil avant de secouer la tête et sortir de la salle à manger d'un pas rapide.

Elle prit les précautions d'usage en descendant l'escalier dangereux menant au sous-sol et s'élança vers les cuisines quand elle fut stoppée par une main posée sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler un petit moment Hermione ? »

La voix était tranquille et douce mais le ton quelque peu solennel.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle avait hésité. Mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à l'appeler « grand-père » et « professeur » était un titre trop officiel et cérémonieux, surtout dans le contexte des vacances scolaires hors Poudlard.

Il la conduisit dans la petite salle où l'Ordre du Phénix avait l'habitude de se réunir et ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui et sortit en silence une enveloppe cachetée et scellée de sa cape.

« Il est temps pour moi à présent de te livrer les dernières clés en ma possession concernant tes origines Hermione… » commença le vieux sorcier avec gravité.

Hermione eut tout à coup la gorge sèche et elle se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit concernant les jours qui ont suivi ta naissance… Je t'ai gardée quelques jours dans mes appartements, c'est vrai, le temps que les dernières formalités de ton adoption soient entérinées, mais tu as eu de la visite durant ces quatre jours Hermione et pas des moindres… »

Elle ferma les yeux, elle n'osait pas espérer que ça puisse être lui…

« James est venu. Quand il a appris la nouvelle, il a tenu à te voir et nous avons réfléchi ensemble à la meilleure solution pour toi… »

Hermione se passa machinalement une main sur le front et remit au passage une mèche de ses cheveux en place. Elle sentit l'émotion la submerger et elle respira bien à fond pour maîtriser les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux brillants.

« Dîtes-moi qu'il ne m'a pas rejetée je vous en prie… » supplia-t-elle à mi-voix avec un regard désespéré.

Dumbledore parut surpris et presque choqué par une telle pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire penser une telle chose ? » demanda-t-il avec étonnement. « Quelqu'un t'a-t-il parlé de James, Hermione ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête pour regarder ses doigts noués sur ses genoux tremblants.

« Non, ton père ne t'a pas rejetée Hermione, jamais, » répondit le vieux sorcier avec un air rassurant et un petit sourire qui contribua à détendre Hermione. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe avant de poursuivre : « c'est pour toi, elle te revient. C'est une lettre que James t'a laissée, il avait bien spécifié des conditions particulières pour que je puisse te la remettre, elles sont à présent réunies et voici ce qu'il t'a laissé. »

D'une main tremblante et peu assurée, elle prit la lettre et Dumbledore se leva en lui serrant l'épaule de manière encourageante.

« Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite surtout pas, j'y répondrai dans la mesure de mes possibilités. »

Elle l'entendit à peine sortir, trop absorbée par la fine missive qu'elle serrait dans sa paume moite.

Elle se leva soudainement et se mit à courir vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle fut enfermée à double tours dans sa chambre et elle reprit bruyamment sa respiration en s'inclinant contre la porte. Elle rejoignit le lit d'un pas lent et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas. Quand elle desserra la main, elle s'empressa de défroisser la lettre et l'ouvrit d'un geste rapide en déchirant l'enveloppe de ses gestes empressés afin d'observer le morceau de parchemin jauni d'un air dubitatif. Elle le déplia en retenant sa respiration et commença sa lecture en déglutissant.

_« Mon Ange, »_ Le qualificatif était si doux et familier qu'elle fut incapable après la lecture de ces deux mots de retenir davantage ses larmes.

_« Je ne sais pas si tu auras un jour cette lettre entre les mains, mon vœu le plus cher étant de pouvoir t'expliquer moi-même de vive voix les circonstances exactes de ta naissance… Mais notre avenir est tellement incertain que je préfère prendre quelques précautions et donner à ton grand-père des conditions strictes pour la remise de cette lettre qui pourrait après tout te perturber. Et c'est une chose que je ne veux pas, tu mérites une vie paisible et autant que possible insouciante malgré cette période troublée. Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est donc que je ne suis plus là pour pouvoir prendre soin de toi et je le regrette du plus profond de mon cœur. Tu es également à présent au courant de tes origines et tu n'en souffres pas au-delà de l'insupportable. Ta mère n'est pas un danger pour toi et enfin, ton équilibre repose sur des fondations solides construites essentiellement par ton grand-père qui a mis tout en œuvre pour ton bonheur, te trouvant une famille aimante. J'ai rencontré les Granger, ce sont des gens fabuleux, je suis sûr que tu es heureuse avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Ton grand-père t'a éloignée de cette folie meurtrière tout en te permettant d'être la puissante sorcière que je prédis que tu deviendras, et en cela tu dois lui en être reconnaissante. »_ Ainsi, tout était clair depuis le début. Elle devait être confiée mais elle avait à présent la certitude que ses parents biologiques l'avaient aimée et les moments difficiles devenaient soudainement plus compréhensibles et presque doux comparé à la souffrance qu'elle percevait à travers la petite écriture de James.

_« Tes études à Poudlard doivent s'achever mon Ange. J'ose formuler le rêve fou que ton frère aura été à tes côtés durant ces années… »_ Elle esquissa un sourire. Le rêve fou de son père s'était réalisé et Harry était à ses côtés depuis plus de six ans maintenant. Elle fronça les sourcils, comment croire aux coïncidences après toutes ces expériences…

_« Tu es si belle Hermione, je ne peux détacher mon regard du berceau d'où tu me regardes de manière interrogative et déjà si inquiète d'un avenir inconnu et effrayant qui t'attend. Je ne peux m'arrêter de chanter ton prénom, un prénom magnifique choisi par ton grand-père et qui te va à ravir. »_ Il l'avait aimée et il l'avait trouvée belle. Elle regrettait presque de ne pouvoir se souvenir de ses premiers jours et de son père l'admirant et la choyant.

_« Je sais à quoi tu penses et je pleure aussi. Je ne peux pas te garder mon Ange, même si mon âme et mon cœur se refusent de te laisser partir avec ces gens. J'ai déjà une famille tu sais et la vie m'a comblé en me donnant à deux mois d'intervalle un fils et une fille en bonne santé. Mais au-delà de tout ça, c'est ta protection qui m'importe le plus et elle n'est pas garantie si tu restes dans notre monde. » _Il l'avait écrit, il aurait voulu la garder. Elle se demanda un instant comment auraient pu être les choses si aucun danger n'avait été en vue à l'époque, si Voldemort avait été vaincu rapidement. Eléa serait restée à Azkaban certes, mais James l'aurait-elle gardée ? Elle en doutait, Lily s'y serait certainement opposé. Quelle femme garderait l'enfant que son mari aurait eu avec une autre ?

_« Je voulais que tu saches que je t'ai aimée dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi et que je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que j'aimais ta mère et que tu es une enfant née d'un amour fou, mais sache qu'Eléa a toujours eu une place dans ma vie et elle aura toujours une place particulière du fait de ta venue. Je suis désolée mon Ange, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'aider mais je suis rassuré dans le sens où si tu lis ces lignes, c'est qu'elle ne constitue plus une menace pour toi, où qu'elle se trouve. »_ Il ne détestait pas Eléa, c'était déjà ça. Elle n'avait peut-être pas été conçue dans les meilleures conditions mais au moins ses parents ne se vouaient pas une haine féroce. James semblait même regretter de ne pas avoir pu aider celle qui paraissait être finalement une amie.

_« Ne fronce pas les sourcils de cette manière Hermione, tu me fais penser à ta mère… Je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance et d'avoir eu la chance de pouvoir te serrer au moins une fois dans mes bras. » _Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir des bras chauds, forts et aimants de son père…

_« Demain, tu seras partie, essaie de ne pas m'oublier. Je vais à nouveau te prendre dans mes bras pour t'embrasser et fixer tes traits dans ma mémoire… Tu es si petite mais déjà si forte, je le sens… Essaie de ne pas pleurer bébé ou tu crèveras à nouveau le cœur déjà meurtri de ton père…_

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais Hermione et je veillerai toujours sur toi, où que je me trouve._

_James Potter, ton père qui t'aime. »_

Elle reposa la lettre avec un poids en moins et une nouvelle légèreté. Comme ça avait dû être difficile pour lui de laisser son bébé… C'était finalement un acte courageux. Il était venu la voir, l'avait aimée et était reparti en la confiant pour son seul et unique bien. Il l'aimait. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle avait toujours cru que James ne l'avait pas connue… Il l'avait connue, reconnue, aimée et à présent il veillait sur elle, et sur Harry. Noël lui apparut tout à coup plus beau et les jours à venir plus supportables. Elle se coucha sur son lit et relut une nouvelle fois la lettre avant d'étendre ses bras en croix, fixant le plafond en souriant franchement et en dirigeant son regard vers un au-delà invisible mais auquel elle voulait croire, pour abriter les personnes chères à son cœur qui l'avaient quittée.

--------------------------------

Elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte et Harry entra en poussant doucement et timidement la porte. Hermione se releva rapidement et dissimula la lettre sous son oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend pour manger… » déclara d'un air perplexe Harry.

« Je viens, je viens, » sourit Hermione et Harry sembla soulagé qu'elle aille bien.

L'après-midi sembla tourner au ralenti et il apparut à Hermione qu'Eléa comptait presque les flocons tomber par la fenêtre. Ginny et Ron arrivèrent pour l'heure du thé par poudre de cheminette et Eléa ne fit que soupirer davantage. Elle n'aurait encore pas l'occasion de parler à Harry et il ne lui restait que quelques jours pour relever son défi. Il faut dire que le jeune Gryffondor ne l'aidait pas à la confession non plus. Il la regardait à peine, ne lui parlait pas et semblait mettre un point d'honneur à l'ignorer dans les règles de l'art. Elle regarda un instant les jeunes sorciers chahuter près de la cheminée avant de tourner les talons et monter jusqu'à sa chambre d'un pas lent. Elle ne fut pas mécontente de trouver un petit moment de solitude et elle s'allongea sur son lit avant de fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit avec agacement en entendant un bruit contre la vitre. Sa moue agacée se mua finalement en un franc sourire quand elle reconnut le hibou blasé de Severus dont le pelage sombre prenait peu à peu la teinte blanchâtre de la neige qui ne voulait pas cesser. Elle lui ouvrit et fut accueillie par un hululement de reproche alors que le volatile se secoua pour enlever la neige sur ses plumes. Elle décrocha le message attaché à la patte de l'animal et le récompensa avec du pain perdu, éclatant de rire quand il refusa une caresse qu'elle voulut lui offrir. Elle le libéra et lut son message avec curiosité.

_« Ma chère Eléa,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël comme tu les aimes… »_ Elle éclata de rire en percevant et imaginant l'ironie dans la voix de son meilleur ami.

_« Comme je sais que la curiosité est une vertu que tu cultives, je t'informe que le menu a principalement été à base de poisson et de poireau. Oui, tu connais ma mère, elle met un point d'honneur à sortir du chemin tout tracé des traditions… Je t'avoue que recevoir une chemise noire a été le grand moment de la journée d'hier et si ma charmante sœur n'y avait pas ajouté une cravate jaune, la journée aurait été parfaite. J'espère que de ton côté la surprise aura été totale et appréciée par les enfants. J'anticipe en te disant que non, Eléa, Molly ne fait pas exprès d'agir de la sorte, c'est son tempérament… Rémus et Tonks viennent d'arriver. Tu me croiras volontiers si je te dis que je suis finalement content de les voir… même si, évidemment, je ne le montre pas. Je ne vais pas ruiner ma réputation après tant d'efforts pour l'installer et l'entretenir._

_Je t'embrasse affectueusement,_

_Severus. »_

« Rémus et Tonks ? » répéta Eléa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle haussa les épaules et s'installa à son bureau afin de répondre à Severus Snape.

Elle finit par s'endormir quand la soirée s'installa et ses rêves troubles et dérangeants l'agitèrent dans un sommeil qui aurait dû être paisible et réparateur. Elle se voyait couverte de sang, ne sachant pas si elle était vivante ou morte. Comme détachée de son corps, elle regarda son propre corps inerte avant de tourner son regard vers Hermione, non loin d'elle – enfin de son corps allongé et ensanglanté. Hermione était debout, les yeux fixes et exorbités, entre l'horreur et la béatitude.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle descendit jusqu'au salon avec une migraine battante et ne prit pour le dîner qu'un potage de légumes sous le regard suspect d'Hermione. Dumbledore regagna Poudlard après le souper et Harry s'excusa pour pouvoir s'échapper dans sa chambre. Eléa se retrouva une nouvelle fois avec sa fille avec laquelle elle parla un petit moment avant que la jeune sorcière n'aille se coucher à son tour. La jeune sorcière avait longuement hésité mais avait préféré ne rien dire à sa mère pour le moment concernant la lettre de James.

-----------------------

Quand Eléa se rendit compte qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit, elle décida de se lever et enfila son peignoir avant de sortir de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. La soupe n'étant pas un repas bien consistant, elle choisit d'écouter son estomac et prit la direction de la cuisine. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en écoutant le silence, bientôt altéré par un craquement venant du salon. Elle se trouvait dans l'ancienne maison des Black et elle souhaita une seconde revoir Sirius, juste une seconde, même pour entendre un simple mot… Elle poussa précautionneusement la porte du salon et aperçut Harry assis au coin du feu avec un plaid sur les genoux. Ce n'était pas Sirius mais son vœu le plus cher lui tendait les bras. En usant de diplomatie, elle arriverait peut-être à parler à Harry et libérer son âme d'un poids qu'elle ne voulait plus porter pour ce gosse qui était après tout celui de sa meilleure amie… Elle eut subitement une idée qui avait fait son chemin durant ses nombreuses heures seule dans cette demeure et elle remonta en courant jusqu'au premier étage avant de redescendre un peu essoufflée.

Elle entra le cœur battant dans le salon et s'approcha de la cheminée en serrant un album contre sa poitrine. Elle s'installa en silence dans le fauteuil en face de celui où Harry somnolait et elle retint sa respiration quand il ouvrit ses yeux verts pour la regarder.

« Vous n'êtes pas discrète, je vous ai entendu descendre la première fois… » déclara-t-il en soupirant et se redressant.

Elle fit une mine blasée et amusée à la fois en songeant que Lily aurait dit exactement la même chose. Pouvoir le voir en face et de si près était troublant, les yeux étaient parfaitement les mêmes, deux émeraudes brillantes adoucissant un visage et lui donnant un air avenant et généreux. Mais le regard d'Harry n'avait rien d'avenant et il se leva soudainement, prenant son plaid dans les bras.

« Non attends Harry, je t'en prie, j'aimerais te parler, » l'arrêta Eléa avec un regard suppliant.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, on n'a franchement rien à se dire, » trancha Harry, borné.

« Au contraire, j'ai des choses à te dire, je te dois des explications… »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en vous ! Qui me dit que tout ce que vous me direz ne sera pas que des mensonges ?? » cracha Harry en serrant les poings.

« Et si je te dis que je te le jure sur la tête d'Hermione ? » tenta Eléa.

Harry sembla décontenancé et elle vit qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la proposition. Si il avait hérité de la curiosité de sa mère, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Elle se retint pour ne pas sourire et crier victoire quand il se rassit dans le fauteuil. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et inspira quand elle vit qu'il attendait avec un air fermé. Elle lui tendit l'album en guise de préambule et il le prit avec un air interrogatif.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi, je savais que tu aurais refusé si je te l'avais offert à Noël… Alors j'ai attendu un moment plus opportun, plus intime… Ce sont les photos du mariage de tes parents, il était magnifique, Lily m'avait choisie comme demoiselle d'honneur. »

« Pour mieux la poignarder ensuite ?! » hallucina Harry en serrant l'album entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent blancs.

« Je sais que tu me détestes Harry, mais écoute au moins l'histoire, je ne te demande pas de comprendre, pas de m'aimer, juste m'écouter… »

Il acquiesça et elle relata toute l'histoire en choisissant avec précision ses mots. Quand elle eut fini, les larmes inondaient son visage et elle renifla en relevant ses cheveux.

« Je suis soulagé, » déclara finalement Harry et Eléa le regarda d'un air surpris. « De savoir que mon père n'a pas trompé délibérément ma mère, » clarifia-t-il et Eléa acquiesça tristement.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse, même pas celle d'avoir été manipulée… J'ai choisi la trahison plutôt que la mort, la mienne, celle de Lucius, celle de Sirius… Ne crois pas que ça a été facile, au contraire… Je suis désolée Harry, vraiment. Mais je ne regrette rien, parce que maintenant j'ai Hermione et c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie… »

Harry regardait d'un air vide l'album posé sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux vers Eléa et prit la parole en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions.

« J'aime Hermione. »

« Je sais. Voilà au moins quelque chose que nous avons en commun, » répondit Eléa en séchant ses larmes.

« Ca doit être la seule, » avoua Harry avec défi.

« C'est un début, » répondit Eléa sans se démonter. Elle se leva et resserra la ceinture de son peignoir. « A toi de voir Harry maintenant. Tu sais tout à présent, tu peux juger et décider de ce que tu feras en connaissance de cause. J'ai de l'affection pour toi parce que tu es le fils de ma meilleure amie, le frère de ma fille et tu sembles être quelqu'un d'attachant malgré le fait que tu cultives l'art d'être désagréable avec moi. Je n'attends rien, je voulais te dire tout ça, de donner ces photos, je me sens mieux et je crois que je pourrais peut-être me regarder plus en face dans mon miroir. Tu peux décider de me pardonner comme d'autres l'ont fait avant toi, la balle est dans ton camp. De mon côté, la porte reste ouverte, tu peux y frapper quand tu voudras… Bonsoir et bonne nuit, » termina-t-elle en sortant la tête haute du salon.

Harry la suivit du regard sans répondre et quand il l'entendit monter les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, il lâcha un profond soupir et ouvrit l'album avant d'esquisser un large sourire.

* * *

_Vendredi 21 décembre 1979_

_Après avoir passé cinq jours à Little Hangleton et être passée voir Lily et James, Eléa rejoignit le Maître. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à se trouver une chambre et l'aménagea à sa guise pour se sentir un peu mieux. Elle passa ensuite beaucoup de temps avec le Maître et Eilane qui la préparèrent mentalement, mais aussi matériellement, à sa mission. Voldemort avait vraiment tout prévu. Le vendredi était un jour où Lily avait des cours avec un Auror qui aidait les jeunes recrues dans certaines matières. Sa spécialité était l'Occlumancie, la Légilimancie, ainsi que les manipulations de l'Esprit. Il était ainsi prévu qu'il manipule Lily pour lui faire croire que le cours était annulé, l'obligeant à rentrer chez elle pour y rejoindre son mari, ce qu'elle ne ferait évidemment pas puisque Eléa devait alors intervenir. Cette dernière s'étonna grandement de savoir qu'un Auror était sous les ordres de Voldemort, mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire et de continuer à lui expliquer ses plans. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ajouté au Polynectar des cheveux de Lily que la Mangemort avait subtilisés durant son week-end, Il avait lui-même fabriqué la potion qu'il avait modifiée pour qu'elle dure trois heures au lieu d'une. Il avait également préparé une Potion de Fertilité qu'il avait améliorée. _

_Elle devait agir vite, parler le moins possible pour éviter tout indice ou doute et devait rapporter le tout à l'Auror pour qu'il modifie les souvenirs de Lily. _

_Eléa était dans un état de stress immense, Eilane et le Maître s'appliquaient à l'aider à gérer ses émotions. Eilane lui parlait, l'encourageait, tandis que le Maître réalisait avec elle de nombreux petits rituels. Eléa évitait soigneusement de croiser Lucius, elle en souffrait mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler, ce n'était pas le bon moment._

_Le vendredi arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Eléa reçut un message par hibou en milieu de matinée, il y avait une photographie de Lily afin qu'elle puisse s'habiller comme elle. Elle se demanda comment ils avaient pu la photographier mais préféra ne pas essayer de comprendre. _

_Elle ne put rien avaler de la journée, seulement la potion de Fertilité, elle regardait sans cesse l'heure, la journée était interminable et elle ne souhaitait que sa fin._

_Vers quinze heures, elle se rendit dans les appartements du Maître et prit le Polynectar, le goût était effroyable et elle faillit vomir, mais les effets furent immédiats. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était devenue « elle ». Le Maître modifia sa voix comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, Il avait levé momentanément le sort d'anti-transplanage et elle se rendit, un nœud au ventre, vers Kingswood._

_Il faisait affreusement froid, elle avait marché dans la neige en haletant malgré un rythme tranquille et s'était arrêtée quelques secondes pour regarder le ciel bas et neigeux qui déversait encore des flocons épais dans un silence apaisant et pourtant glacial. Glacial. Comme ses pieds qu'elle ne sentait plus. Comme ses mains qu'elle avait enfouies dans les poches de son manteau. Comme son cœur et son âme qu'elle avait mis en veille pour ne pas perdre pied et craquer au dernier moment. Elle poussa la porte comme une automate et ne sentit pas la chaleur s'insinuer dans son corps quand elle pénétra dans la maison accueillante et confortable._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda James en posant sa plume sur un des parchemins étalés sur la table._

_« Le cours a été annulé, il avait une réunion importante... » dit Eléa en enlevant son manteau et son écharpe._

_Elle se dirigea vers James avec un sourire coquin._

_« Alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais passer ici et passer un peu de temps avec mon mari... » Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur._

_« Mais tu as eu une très bonne idée, » dit-il en l'enlaçant._

_Il remonta le pull de « Lily » et l'embrassa sur le ventre, puis ses mains caressèrent ses fesses. Eléa ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer que c'était Lucius qui l'embrassait, mais les gestes de James n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de son amant. Elle essaya de se détendre, ce n'était que James, après tout elle l'avait aimé quelques années auparavant... Ce n'était que James... Il se leva et l'embrassa tendrement, elle lui rendit timidement son baiser, avec l'impression de se retrouver trois ans en arrière._

_« Avant que j'oublie... tes parents ont téléphoné, ils nous invitent à dîner le week-end prochain, tu préfères samedi soir ou dimanche ? »_

_« Euuuh... Samedi soir, » répondit Eléa, prise au dépourvu._

_« Bien... » murmura-t-il. « Où en étais-je ? » ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou._

_Il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il emprisonna, jouant avec sa langue aussi arrogante que lui. Eléa essaya de lui répondre, de se faire plus pressante. Après tout, plus vite ils commenceraient, plus vite ce serait fini. Soudain, il la fit basculer sur le côté et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter vers la chambre, Eléa poussa un cri de surprise et se laissa faire. Il l'allongea doucement et se mit au-dessus d'elle, il lui enleva son pull et Eléa se décida finalement à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Il enleva ses lunettes et elle inspira profondément lorsqu'il lui enleva sa jupe, il fit glisser sa culotte tout en l'embrassant profondément et elle l'entoura de ses jambes tout en bougeant ses hanches. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit doucement sur ses seins qu'il caressa lentement, Eléa eut des frissons, pas de plaisir mais elle devait faire comme... elle gémit._

_Elle avait beaucoup menti depuis quelques années, mais elle n'avait jamais simulé du plaisir, elle n'avait jamais couché avec un homme qu'elle ne désirait pas. Son corps réagissait malgré elle aux caresses de James, elle sentit de la chaleur dans son bas ventre lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt en elle, puis deux tout en jouant de sa langue sur sa poitrine. Elle gémit à nouveau et elle écarta ses jambes outrageusement lorsqu'il libéra son sexe. Il la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres et la pénétra enfin. Il commença ses vas et viens et elle gémit plus fort l'encourageant à finir au plus vite. Elle l'agrippa et serra violemment ses jambes autour de lui, de manière à ce que la pénétration soit plus profonde. Elle haletait sous ses mouvements, elle se sentait de plus en plus nauséeuse et elle lui murmura finalement : « Plus fort, James, plus fort ! » Il eut un air légèrement étonné et s'exécuta sous les cris de « Lily ». Il jouit quelques secondes plus tard et s'allongea près d'elle en la prenant dans les bras. Eléa le regarda dans les yeux et pensa avec détermination « Dormio »._

_James s'endormit paisiblement, elle se précipita aux toilettes et vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait, essentiellement de la bile. Elle était prise de spasmes incontrôlables et elle ne s'arrêta que quelques longues minutes plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se rafraîchit, puis elle retourna dans la chambre et prit sa baguette magique. Elle fit apparaître un parchemin et de quoi écrire, elle nota rapidement tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle détailla l'acte un minimum et ce qu'elle pensait dire à James avant de partir. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle toucha sa Marque des Ténèbres d'une main hésitante et le parchemin disparut instantanément. Ses informations seraient utilisées pour modifier la mémoire de Lily... Elle se regarda dans le miroir et crut qu'elle allait vomir à nouveau mais elle réussit à se contenir. Elle rejoignit James et se colla à lui « tendrement » et prononça la formule qui le réveilla._

_« Désolé chérie, je me suis endormi... » s'excusa James._

_« J'ai somnolé aussi... Je dois y aller James, je ne veux pas être en retard au prochain cours... »_

_James soupira de résignation et l'embrassa une dernière fois en la regardant s'habiller. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'échappa de la maison rapidement, les larmes aux yeux, avant de transplaner jusque chez elle. Elle enleva tous ses vêtements rapidement en tremblant et prit une douche brûlante, laissant son corps rougir sous la chaleur presque insupportable de l'eau._

_------------------------- _

_Elle sortit de la salle de bain, transformée en sauna, emmitouflée dans son peignoir blanc, les cheveux mouillés et les yeux gonflés. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'homme qui se leva du rocking chair. Ses yeux polaires se posèrent sur sa maîtresse avec mépris._

_« Alors ? C'était bien ? » siffla-t-il. « Combien de fois tu as joui ? » ajouta-t-il d'un air mesquin._

_Eléa le frappa en plein visage avec force et s'enferma à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Elle se brossa énergiquement les cheveux et les sécha rapidement tout en maudissant la présence inopinée de son amant. Il toqua doucement à la porte et elle décida de l'ignorer._

_« Eléa, je suis désolé... ouvre chaton... » supplia-t-il, la tête appuyée contre la porte._

_Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte, le faisant sursauter._

_« Amour... » soupira-t-il. « J'ai agi comme un connard... » dit-il d'un air désolé._

_« ça, pour être un connard... » répondit-elle sèchement en avançant vers le lit. _

_« Eléa... » Il la prit par le bras, la forçant à se retourner. « Excuse-moi... pour tout... »_

_Elle aurait voulu l'envoyer balader, lui dire de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver sa femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien. Sous la glace, elle pouvait y lire sa tristesse mais aussi le feu de sa jalousie et de son désir. Il relâcha son étreinte et elle glissa sa main dans la sienne en s'approchant de lui, elle hésita, puis se blottit contre son amant. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra très fort pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent interminables. Eléa avait l'impression qu'un poids tombait de ses épaules et elle se sentait soulagée, sentir sa chaleur, son odeur qui lui avaient tant manqués._

_Elle le débarrassa de sa chemise tout en l'embrassant tendrement et glissa ses mains sur son torse musclé, elle fit une grimace en voyant une grande cicatrice sur son côté mais reporta finalement son attention sur les lèvres de son amant._

_Les caresses d'Eléa se firent plus pressantes mais elle sentit son amant la ralentir, pour finalement l'arrêter._

_« On ne peut pas Eléa... » haleta-t-il. « On ne peut pas prendre le risque… »_

_« Tu te retireras Lucius, » murmura-t-elle, « j'ai trop envie de toi... »_

_Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, il accepta et déshabilla Eléa avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Il l'embrassa tout en caressant son clitoris mais elle se montra impatiente et attrapa le sexe de son amant pour le caresser avec ardeur. Il s'allongea entre ses jambes et la pénétra, il sourit en entendant le soupir avec lequel l'accueillit sa maîtresse et commença à bouger en elle rapidement. Il ne l'avait pas touchée depuis plus d'une semaine et il la désirait de tout son être, il ne pourrait pas se contenir longtemps. Elle remonta ses genoux, enserra sa taille et se redressa pour l'embrasser sauvagement, puis elle s'allongea à nouveau, offrant sa poitrine dressée à son amant qui accéléra ses mouvements. Eléa haletait et gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle jouit quelques secondes plus tard en criant son nom et en griffant son dos. Il sentit qu'il allait venir à son tour et décida de se retirer, mais Eléa l'en empêcha, elle serra ses jambes autour de lui aussi fort qu'elle le put._

_Lucius la regarda avec étonnement et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle bougea à son tour ses hanches avec violence._

_« Eléa putain, arrête ! » ordonna-t-il._

_Mais elle continua de plus belle. Ils luttèrent quelques secondes, Eléa pour maîtriser son amant et le faire jouir, Lucius pour échapper à son étreinte. Il saisit soudainement ses jambes avec force et s'écarta d'elle au moment où il jouit, souillant les draps entremêlés de leurs vêtements._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? » hurla-t-il, « t'es devenue folle ? »_

_Eléa le regarda, les larmes aux yeux et sauta du lit pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, elle sursauta quand elle entendit quelque chose se briser contre le mur et se regarda dans le miroir._

_Elle était pitoyable, qu'avait-elle fait à Lily ? Elle avait trahi sa meilleure amie, c'était plus que de la trahison, il n'y avait aucun mot pour nommer ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle détourna le regard de son propre reflet et explosa en sanglots. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, contre la baignoire et pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle aurait dû lui résister, ne pas accepter cette mission, mais elle tenait trop à Lucius, à sa propre vie, à son pouvoir..._

_Lucius entra dans la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et soupira en la voyant ainsi assise sur le carrelage glacé. Il attrapa une couverture du lit et s'approcha d'elle pour la couvrir, puis il s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent en silence un long moment, puis Eléa posa sa tête sur son épaule et il lui saisit ses mains pour les réchauffer._

_« Tu te rends compte que si tu tombes enceinte de moi, Il tuera l'enfant ? » Elle acquiesça tristement._

_« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »_

_« C'est rien amour, je comprends, » dit-il en la prenant dans les bras. « Je m'occuperai de cet enfant, je te le jure... Je le reconnaîtrai, personne ne le saura Eléa... »_

_Elle soupira en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue._

_« Eléa, » reprit Lucius. « Tu sais... » Il hésita. « Je suis très bon en manipulation de l'esprit, si tu le veux, je peux faire en sorte que tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé, tu seras persuadée que cet enfant est de moi... »_

_Elle le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Lucius... »_

_« Si ça peut te rendre plus heureuse, je le ferai... » dit-il sérieusement._

_« Non... ça n'arrangera pas les choses, quand le Maître voudra voir l'enfant, comment je réagirai ? » dit-elle hésitante, avant de répondre définitivement. « Non... » _

_« Bien... Si tu changes d'avis, tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire, » ajouta Lucius et Eléa acquiesça. « Il fait froid par terre, si on allait au lit ? » proposa-t-il._

_Elle sourit et se leva pour le suivre. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre avec tendresse, Eléa savoura ce moment en oubliant la journée infernale qu'elle venait de passer, la journée où elle avait définitivement dit adieu à son âme._

* * *

Grimmauld Place, mardi 31 décembre 1997

Les quelques jours qui venaient de passer avaient été plutôt tranquilles. Hermione avait remarqué tous les efforts d'Harry pour se montrer plus civilisé avec Eléa et elle lui en était reconnaissante. La balade de la veille dans un Londres enneigé avait permis à la jeune sorcière d'oublier pendant quelques heures la boule qui s'était formée au creux de son estomac en songeant à la date funeste qui arrivait et contre laquelle elle allait devoir se montrer forte.

Ils venaient de finir de déjeuner et un hibou était arrivé pour le dessert apportant des nouvelles des Weasley. Ginny et Ron devaient arriver en fin d'après-midi pour passer le réveillon du nouvel an avec Harry et Hermione. Harry était impatient de revoir sa petite amie et il s'était rapidement éclipsé, prétextant des devoirs à faire bien qu'Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il allait déjà commencer à se préparer. Le Professeur Dumbledore était passé assez rapidement pour fournir quelques explications sur les mesures de prévention prises pour ce jour particulièrement sensible. En effet, l'Ordre du Phénix ayant retenu les leçons des événements de l'an passé, avait déployé plus de moyens pour sécuriser les lieux à risque et une partie des Aurors était d'astreinte pour effectuer des rondes de surveillance dans la capitale britannique. Eléa doutait sérieusement d'une action de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ce soir mais ses paroles n'avaient pas rassuré pour autant le vieux sorcier.

Après son entretien avec son père, Eléa remonta dans sa chambre en marmonnant. Elle claqua malgré elle un peu trop fort la porte et bondit vers la fenêtre dans la seconde où elle reconnut l'aigle de Lucius qui attendait majestueusement sur la margelle de sa fenêtre. Elle le laissa se réchauffer auprès de la cheminée avec du pâté en croûte de ce midi et déplia son message avec fébrilité. Quand elle eut fini sa lecture frénétique, elle lâcha un soupir de contentement et relut les mots de son amant avec délectation.

_« Mon Amour, _

_Je suis rentré d'Italie hier soir très tard. J'aimerais qu'on passe cette soirée rien que tous les deux, tu décideras de ce que l'on fera. Je suis tout à toi ce soir, à ta disposition._

_Je t'aime._

_Ne mets pas de culotte si tu viens, on gagnera du temps…_

_L.M. »_

Eléa étouffa un petit rire en imaginant la tête de Lucius en train d'écrire ces mots. Son sourire s'effaça quand elle songea qu'elle avait déjà dit à Hermione qu'elle serait là ce soir, faute d'avoir eu des nouvelles de Lucius qui semblait s'être volatilisé.

Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée en ne cessant de marmonner et son cœur se serra quand elle vit Hermione blottie dans une couverture, au coin du feu. Elle s'efforça de paraître enjouée quand elle la rejoignit mais son visage s'assombrit quand elle vit sa fille essuyer rapidement quelques larmes silencieuses.

« Chérie… » commença Eléa en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune sorcière, coinçant sa lettre entre les coussins du canapé.

« Ca va aller, » la rassura Hermione en se redressant, « ça va aller… C'est juste qu'ils me manquent affreusement mais ça ira… »

« Je sais ma chérie, je suis désolée… » déclara Eléa encore remplie de remords.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules avant de froncer les sourcils et tirer sur la lettre qui lui chatouillait les doigts de pied. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est rien, » répondit rapidement Eléa en dissimulant dans sa poche le parchemin qu'elle froissa.

« Des nouvelles de Lucius ? Tu en attends depuis tellement longtemps… »

« Non ! Enfin oui… Il a l'air d'aller bien, » répondit d'un air détaché Eléa.

« Il veut que vous passiez la soirée ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non, il ne sait pas quand il rentre d'Italie mais il pense à moi quand même… »

Hermione soupira et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Maman… »

« Oui, bon d'accord, tu as raison mais je lui ai déjà répondu que non, que je préférais passer la soirée avec ma fille, » mentit Eléa en prenant plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure de sa conviction.

« Alors, tu vas lui écrire tout de suite que les plans ont changé et que tu passes la soirée avec lui ! » déclara fermement Hermione.

« Non chérie, je passe ce réveillon avec toi, j'en ai très envie. »

« Et moi, je ne veux pas passer la soirée avec toi, je t'ai assez vue ! Je t'ordonne d'aller t'amuser avec Lucius Malfoy ! »

« Tu as de la fièvre ? » Eléa leva un sourcil qui fit sourire Hermione.

« Non, je veux juste que tu en profites maman. La vie est courte, on s'est beaucoup vu, vas-y tu en as envie… »

« Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te laisser pendant cette période difficile pour toi chérie… »

« Je suis sûre ! Ca ira, je serai avec Harry et mes amis. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais « les jeunes avec les jeunes » ??! »

« Je t'aime tu sais chérie, » sourit Eléa en déposant un baiser sur la main d'Hermione.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime maman, » lui assura Hermione en retour.

« Je vais écrire à Lucius ! »

Eléa se leva d'un bond, comme montée sur ressort et sortit en sautillant comme une adolescente, sous le regard amusé de _son _adolescente de fille.

* * *

_Dimanche 23 décembre 1979_

_La réunion avait commencé depuis presque une heure et Eléa avait déjà une furieuse envie de retourner chez elle et de s'enfouir sous les couvertures. Dans un premier temps, elle avait eu du mal à regarder Lily dans les yeux, puis elle était passée au-dessus de sa culpabilité et avait réussi à se comporter normalement. James avait remarqué son regard fuyant et Eléa avait dû faire preuve de sang-froid pour le regarder en face, sans ciller. Elle se rendit alors compte que malgré les apparences, James n'avait aucune confiance en elle et elle en fut assez contrariée._

_Les rapports de mission s'étaient alors succédés, Eléa essaya de cacher son ennui et surtout son manque de sommeil du aux dernières nuits blanches à repasser sans cesse sa trahison en revue. La réunion ne dura pas très longtemps et Eléa fut chargée de se renseigner auprès de Lucius sur les projets des Mangemorts pour la nuit de la St Sylvestre. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que les fêtes de fin d'année étaient si proches et accepta sans grand enthousiasme de soutirer des informations._

_Eléa était en train de rassembler ses affaires lorsque Lily posa avec douceur une de ses mains sur celles de son amie._

_« Eléa, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui, oui… » mentit Eléa._

_« Je te sens pas bien, tu es fuyante et tu as l'air vraiment lasse, » s'inquiéta Lily._

_Eléa regarda les grands yeux verts émeraude de Lily._

_« C'est rien Lily, » avoua Eléa. « je dors mal en ce moment, j'ai quelques problèmes de couple… ça passera… »_

_« Je l'espère de tout cœur, » dit sincèrement la rouquine. « Tu sais quoi ? » ajouta-t-elle avec entrain, « Franck et Alice viennent dîner samedi soir, pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ? »_

_« Euh… » hésita Eléa. « C'est gentil mais je vais rester me reposer… »_

_« Fais un effort… » implora Lily. « James ! » James approcha avec un sourire. « Aide-moi à convaincre Eléa de venir samedi soir pour le dîner avec les Londubat… » _

_James fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes._

_« Samedi soir, nous sommes invités chez tes parents chérie… »_

_« Non, nous avons Franck et Alice… » insista Lily._

_« Je t'ai demandé de choisir vendredi, quand ton cours a été annulé, tu m'as dit de dire à tes parents samedi soir… »_

_« James voyons, pourquoi je t'aurai répondu ça alors que je savais que nous avions des invités ce jour-là ? » rit Lily. « Tu sais bien que je n'oublie jamais ce genre de choses… Tu as dû confondre… »_

_Eléa se sentit nauséeuse. Elle avait oublié de rapporter la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec James ce jour-là ; de ce fait, Lily n'en avait aucun souvenir. Sa gorge se serra à la vue de James, pensif, il doutait, elle le savait._

_« Ecoutez... Ce n'est rien, je vais rester chez moi, j'ai besoin de repos... et puis je n'ai pas vraiment d'atomes crochus avec Franck et Alice, vous le savez… »_

_« Ok… Désolée pour le mal entendu… » s'excusa Lily._

_« Ce n'est rien… Je vais rentrer, il se fait tard… Passez un bon Noël... »_

_« Merci, toi aussi ! » Lily lui sourit amicalement et laissa Eléa se diriger vers la sortie._

_« Eléa ? » Elle se retourna vers James. « Dorcas a essayé de te joindre par cheminée vendredi après-midi, elle n'y est pas arrivée... »_

_« Oh... Je n'étais pas chez moi. Sarah, tu sais la copine de Sev, avait besoin de moi pour... » James avait un air blasé. « Enfin bref... Je n'étais pas là et de toute façon Lucius a fait fermer ma cheminée... »_

_« Ah bon ? En quel honneur ? » demanda James d'un air étonné._

_« Tu sais, il est un peu parano... » Eléa leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant avant de reprendre. « A quel sujet voulait me voir Meadows ? »_

_« Dorcas, » le reprit-il avec un sourire, « avait besoin du livre ainsi que de ses notes que tu lui as empruntés, sur les maladies magiques... »_

_« Ah... Ok, je lui rapporterai... » _

_Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et sortit du QG avec soulagement. Elle quitta l'Ordre du Phénix avec un sentiment assez confus de lassitude, mais aussi de colère. Contre elle-même, pour ne pas avoir pensé à retranscrire sa conversation avec James, mais aussi contre James qui avait immédiatement eu des doutes sur elle. N'avait-elle pas été parfaite ce jour-là ? Elle aurait mit sa main à couper qu'il n'y avait vu que du feu. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance alors que tous les autres oui ? _

_Elle rentra finalement dans son appartement en marmonnant toute seule et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se figea de surprise. Ses yeux bleus écarquillés parcouraient l'appartement, prenant tour à tour les couleurs qui décoraient ce soir-là les murs. La cheminée était allumée et réchauffait la pièce, il y avait deux chaussettes accrochées, sur lesquelles étaient brodés son nom et celui de Lucius. Des guirlandes rouges et vertes habillaient élégamment les murs et un sapin magnifique, dont l'odeur se répandait dans la pièce, était devant la fenêtre. Le sapin était décoré d'angelots et de petits sujets argentés et blancs. Eléa regardait l'ensemble, bouche bée et sentit un regard derrière son dos. Elle se retourna et vit son amant, dans un costume de soie noire s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et il leva les yeux au ciel, lui montrant un bouquet de gui accroché au plafond, puis il l'embrassa tendrement. _

_« Je me suis dit qu'un Noël en avance serait une bonne idée... » susurra-t-il._

_« Très bonne, en effet, » sourit Eléa, « ça tombe très bien même, » ajouta-t-elle en pensant à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer._

_« Il faut accrocher l'étoile en haut du sapin, » dit-il avec un grand sourire en lui tendant une boite de taille moyenne._

_Eléa l'ouvrit pour découvrir une magnifique étoile argentée, brillant d'une lumière surnaturelle. Eléa s'approcha du sapin et jeta un regard reconnaissant à Lucius avant d'accrocher le petit astre, finalisant ainsi la merveilleuse décoration de l'appartement._

_Ils passèrent leur premier Noël ensemble avec un certain romantisme auquel Lucius n'avait pas habitué sa maîtresse. Attentif et affectueux, il la couvrit de cadeaux tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres._

_En fin de soirée, après le dessert et sa cinquième coupe de champagne, Eléa se dirigea légèrement chancelante vers la chambre et mit un déshabillé sexy ne cachant pas grand-chose de son corps. Elle revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, essayant de dissimuler quelque chose derrière son dos. _

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est amour ? » demanda Lucius avec curiosité._

_« De quoi tu parles ? » répondit Eléa innocemment tout en essayant de ne pas perdre son équilibre._

_« Chaton, ça dépasse ta tête d'au moins trente centimètres ! » rit le Mangemort._

_Eléa se mordit la lèvre avec une grimace comique._

_« C'est ton cadeau... »_

_« Tu m'as déjà bien gâté, » s'étonna-t-il, avant de reprendre tout en lui caressant du regard ses formes généreuses, « et j'entrevois une suite des plus agréables... » _

_« Non, tu ne comprends pas... » Elle s'assit en face de lui, tenant le long paquet sur ses genoux. « C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire... Je n'ai pas pu te l'offrir parce que... Enfin tu sais... »_

_« Nous étions en froid... » termina Lucius. « Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'offrir quelque chose tu sais... » _

_« Je l'ai commandé il y a un moment tu sais, spécialement pour toi... » _

_Eléa tendit le cadeau à son amant qui le contempla un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Il était long, étroit, lourd et Lucius se demanda ce que sa maîtresse avait bien pu lui acheter. Sous le papier cadeau, il découvrit une boîte en bois sculptée sobrement, il jeta un regard curieux à Eléa avant de l'ouvrir et ce fut à son tour de rester bouche bée._

_« Eléa... C'est... Tu t'en es souvenue ? » articula-t-il. _

_« Bien sûr que je m'en suis souvenue... » répondit Eléa avec un large sourire._

_« Elle est magnifique... » Il avait saisi la longue canne de bois sombre et la contemplait, s'attardant longuement sur le pommeau, représentant un serpent la gueule ouverte et aux yeux d'émeraude. _

_Eléa était ravie, elle avait réussi à étonner son amant et à lui offrir quelque chose de très original, elle eut un petit rire, tirant Lucius de sa contemplation. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement._

_« Je ne sais pas quoi dire... » chuchota-t-il. « C'est un cadeau magnifique et qui me touche beaucoup, » dit-il sérieusement._

_« Tu n'as rien à dire...Je me suis dit que tu aurais encore plus de classe avec ça... » _

_« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible d'avoir plus de classe amour... » plaisanta-t-il avec un air hautain._

_« Lucius ! » s'exclama Eléa avec indignation alors que son amant leva un sourcil tout en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle pour l'enlacer. « Ce n'est pas tout chéri... » dit-elle avec un ton énigmatique. Lucius se recula et observa sa maîtresse d'un œil méfiant. « Mets tes mains de part et d'autre du pommeau et tire fort... »_

_Il s'exécuta et découvrit avec surprise une baguette magique. _

_« J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être très utile, » expliqua-t-elle._

_« En effet... C'est une très bonne idée... » murmura-t-il._

_« Je suis allée voir Ollivander et cette baguette est la jumelle de la tienne, il a pu la fabriquer... »_

_Lucius n'en revenait pas et observa son cadeau pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, testant sa nouvelle baguette, puis il fut interrompu par Eléa qui avait prit une pose des plus suggestives sur le canapé. Il laissa enfin sa canne pour s'occuper de sa maîtresse et lui montrer combien il était satisfait de son cadeau. Une fois encore, ils firent attention et Lucius dut se retirer avant de jouir. Ils passèrent sur leur frustration, se rappelant qu'Eléa avait rendez-vous avec le Lord quelques jours après pour savoir si elle était enceinte. Une fois fixés, ils pourraient enfin faire l'amour normalement._

_Ils finirent la soirée, enlacés, sur le canapé à écouter de la musique, dégustant le Champagne onéreux que Lucius avait acheté et savourant ce moment de paix avant d'affronter à nouveau leurs missions et leurs responsabilités._

* * *

Grimmauld Place, mardi 31 décembre 1997

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies laissé Eléa rejoindre Malfoy, Mione… » hallucina Ron en se resservant un deuxième verre de punch.

« Il n'y aura pas de massacre ce soir Ron… Et ma mère a à présent le droit d'être heureuse je crois, » répondit Hermione en baissant finalement les bras et abandonnant l'idée de nettoyer la chemise d'Harry. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec cette chemise Harry ?? Aucun sort ne fonctionne ! »

« Je sais pas… » marmonna Harry d'un air penaud.

« C'est pas celle que Fred et George t'ont offert pour Noël ? » demanda Ron en croquant dans une chips.

« Si, justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu la mettre ce soir, j'ai pensé que- »

Harry s'interrompit et les quatre amis se regardèrent avant de comprendre. Hermione et Ginny lâchèrent un petit rire alors que Ron fit une moue et Harry prit un air blasé.

« Ok, je vais changer de chemise, » déclara le Gryffondor d'un ton monocorde.

« Je viens t'aider à choisir ! » s'exclama Ginny en se levant.

« Hey ! N'en profitez pas ! » râla Ron en regardant le couple s'éloigner.

« Laisse-les Ron ! » râla à son tour Hermione. « C'est dommage pour Neville quand même… » ajouta-t-elle en se forçant pour ne pas rire devant la mine dépitée du rouquin.

« Oui ben il avait qu'à savoir convaincre sa grand-mère… » marmonna Ron en ne quittant pas des yeux la porte de la salle à manger par laquelle Harry et Ginny venaient de passer.

Aux alentours de 23h, Hermione ne cessait de regarder la pendule avec appréhension alors que Ginny et Harry se jetèrent des regards compatissants. Dobby s'efforça de les divertir durant quelques minutes en expliquant ce qu'il leur restait à manger ce soir avec humour. Pour le dessert, il revint avec une lettre qu'il donna à Ron. Le rouquin observa avec surprise son message avant de l'ouvrir avec curiosité. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il avait une mine indescriptible alors qu'il baissa les bras avec un air halluciné.

« C'est qui Ron ? » le questionna enfin Ginny.

Il ne répondit pas et avant qu'il ne réagisse, Hermione lui prit la lettre des mains pour la parcourir rapidement. Elle fronça les sourcils en levant à nouveau les yeux vers le rouquin qui haussa les épaules.

« Alors ? » insista Ginny alors qu'Harry rangeait machinalement les porte-couteaux les uns sur les autres.

Hermione rendit à Ron son message et le laissa annoncer la nouvelle avec un petit sourire.

« Pansy Parkinson m'a envoyé une carte de vœux… » annonça Ron comme si Grimmauld Place était sur le point d'être englouti tel Atlantis.

Harry en fit tomber sa pile magnifiquement montée alors que les filles lâchèrent d'une seule voix un « ouuuuuhhhhhh » tout en riant ouvertement.

« Mais… Elle t'insulte ? » demanda Harry d'un air perplexe.

« Non, elle me souhaite juste une bonne année… gentiment. »

« Ron, tu embrasses si bien que ça ou quoi ?! » rit Ginny bientôt imitée par Harry.

« Ron, vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda sérieusement Hermione en voyant le rouquin rougir légèrement.

« Non, non ! » se défendit Ron presque choqué.

« Elle te plaît ? » continua Hermione.

« Hermy, ce n'est pas parce que tu es sortie avec Draco Malfoy que tout le monde doit succomber aux Serpentards… » soupira Harry un peu agacé.

Hermione jeta un regard rempli d'éclairs à son frère et se leva en secouant la tête pour s'approcher de la cheminée.

« Cette fille est folle, » déclara Ron ne croyant toujours pas à la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Hey ! Deux minutes ! » s'exclama Ginny soudainement en désignant la pendule.

Hermione baissa la tête et remit une bûche dans la cheminée pour se donner une contenance. Alors que Dobby s'apprêtait à sortir, Harry se leva et le retint avec un sourire que lui rendit l'Elfe de maison aux grands yeux expressifs. Ron se leva et hésita un instant à jeter la lettre dans le feu avant de se raviser et la plier dans la poche de son pantalon. Ginny fixait l'heure avec excitation alors qu'Harry regardait Hermione avec une certaine tristesse, regrettant ses dernières paroles envers sa sœur.

« Trente secondes ! » informa Ginny avec excitation.

Harry rejoignit Hermione et passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors que la jeune sorcière était enfermée dans un mutisme qu'il comprenait.

« On n'est pas obligé de faire le compte à rebours Hermy… » dit-il doucement et la jeune sorcière acquiesça tristement. « Je suis désolé, » ajouta-t-il l'embrassant sur la joue.

« C'est pas grave… » souffla-t-elle en retenant sa respiration alors que les aiguilles de la pendule se rejoignirent.

Minuit passa dans un silence de recueillement en mémoire des parents adoptifs d'Hermione. Puis Hermione tomba dans les bras d'Harry pour y rester de longues secondes. Les embrassades continuèrent et s'interchangèrent dans des paroles murmurées de l'espoir d'une année meilleure. Hermione déposa enfin un baiser sur la tête de Dobby qui partit ensuite chercher le dessert en titubant.

La soirée se prolongea tard dans la nuit dans une bonne humeur retrouvée alors que les premiers hiboux arrivèrent vers 2h pour apporter les premiers messages de leurs familles et amis.

----------------------

_Bombay, mercredi 1er janvier 1998, 1h30_

« Eléa ? »

« Je reviens chéri… » souffla Eléa en collant sa missive d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elle atteignit la fenêtre et chargea l'aigle de Lucius d'une mission particulière pour que sa lettre arrive en Angleterre dans les meilleurs délais. Elle enroula une étoffe soyeuse autour de ses hanches que Lucius lui enleva en tirant sur un pan qui lui passa sous le nez. Elle esquissa un sourire joueur et conduisit son amant vers l'immense lit au milieu de leur chambre digne des mille et une nuits.

* * *

_Dimanche 30 décembre 1979_

_Eléa était assise dans son salon, les yeux dans le vague. Les derniers jours passés avaient été plutôt calmes et elle appréhendait sa rencontre avec le Maître qui aurait lieu sous peu. _

_Elle avait passé Noël avec son père qui s'était arrangé pour quitter Poudlard après le repas. Ils avaient partagé un moment agréable, regardé des photos de l'enfance d'Eléa et elle avait été émue en revoyant le visage angélique de sa mère. Bizarrement, elle avait réussi à oublier toute cette histoire de trahison et eut l'impression d'être retournée quelques années en arrière, quand elle n'avait pas encore rencontré le Lord..._

_Le lendemain, les Maraudeurs l'avaient rejoint pour le repas du midi, à la grande surprise d'Eléa, qui fut reconnaissante envers Dumbledore d'avoir organisé ce repas. Ils s'étaient échangés quelques cadeaux puis avaient chanté autour d'un piano que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître et qui jouait tout seul des chansons de Noël._

_Au cours de l'après midi, elle leur avait annoncé que les Mangemorts préparaient une descente au cœur de Londres pour le soir du Nouvel An et qu'ils seraient nombreux. Elle leur donna quelques détails que Lucius lui avait donnés, mais resta assez évasive sur leur véracité, ne sachant pas si Lucius lui faisait confiance ou non. Elle leur raconta que depuis la dernière mission qu'elle avait menée, Lucius se montrait plus discret sur ses missions et qu'elle n'osait pas insister de peur de provoquer une dispute, voire pire. Son père la remercia et plus tard dans la soirée, il organisa une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix avec les membres leaders. _

_Lily et Eléa restèrent seules a l'étage pour discuter, se faisant du souci pour cette mission qui serait sûrement périlleuse. Quelques heures plus tard, les Maraudeurs remontèrent accompagnés de Dumbledore, ils leur expliquèrent la mission. Eléa et Lily ne seraient pas sur le terrain, ainsi qu'Alice Londubat, ils ne voulaient pas que les femmes enceintes se retrouvent au combat et tenaient à ce que Eléa soit là en renfort pour l'infirmerie. Eléa insista pour faire partie de l'équipe, mais ils refusèrent catégoriquement, ne voulant pas renouveler l'erreur de la dernière fois et risquer qu'elle se retrouve face à Lucius lors du combat. Elle proposa de changer d'apparence et Dumbledore hésita, pour finalement accepter, ils auraient besoin de monde sur le terrain et Eléa était très bonne au combat._

_Eléa se tira de ses souvenirs et regarda l'heure en soupirant. Ils allaient être en retard... Elle se leva et se servit un verre de vodka glacée, tout en repensant à cette mission du trente et un décembre. Elle était heureuse d'y participer, elle avait besoin d'action, elle s'ennuyait et même si elle devait combattre pour « l'autre camp » elle pourrait tout de même jeter un œil à Lucius et le protéger si quelque chose arrivait._

_« Tu es prête amour ? » dit Lucius en arrivant, légèrement essoufflé._

_« Oui... » marmonna-t-elle. _

_Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils._

_« ça va ? » _

_« Pas trop non... ça passera, » avoua Eléa en s'emmitouflant dans son manteau noir. Elle se couvrit de sa capuche bordée de fourrure noire et ils sortirent de l'appartement._

_« Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin lever ce sort d'anti-transplanage ? » demanda-t-elle, lasse._

_« C'est pas pour demain ! » s'exclama Lucius. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que n'importe qui débarque chez toi, c'est pas un moulin ! »_

_Elle lui jeta un regard agacé et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Manoir où le Lord les attendait._

_Ils saluèrent les Mangemorts sur place, et discutèrent quelques secondes avec Rodolphus et Sarah, qui remarquèrent l'état nerveux d'Eléa. Ils ne posèrent pas de questions mais la regardèrent avec inquiétude. _

_Eléa sentit la Marque chauffer sur son avant-bras et elle serra la main de Lucius avec force pour lui signaler qu'ils devaient y aller. _

_« Finissons en... » murmura-t-elle._

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler en montant les grands escaliers qui menaient aux appartements du Maître. Elle était morte de peur. Que ferait-Il si elle n'était pas enceinte ? Elle pouvait encore ressentir avec effroi les fruits de sa dernière colère et ne tenait pas à ce que cela se reproduise._

_Ils entrèrent enfin, Lucius l'entoura de son bras protecteur quand ils se relevèrent de leur révérence et Eléa accueillit ce geste avec un certain soulagement. Lucius était là, elle pouvait compter sur lui, elle lui jeta un regard de gratitude et s'avança vers le Maître. _

_Il la félicita pour sa mission et son déroulement, ne la quittant pas du regard, il essaya de capturer ses yeux, mais elle les détourna à chaque fois. L'atmosphère, tendue, se refroidit encore d'un cran lorsqu'Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et sa gorge se noua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait à nouveau. _

_Il passa derrière elle et la prit par la taille avec douceur._

_« N'aies pas peur Eléa, » chuchota-t-Il d'une façon presque inaudible à son oreille._

_Ses mains parcoururent son ventre pour finalement se fixer sur son bas ventre, presque sur son pubis. Il appuya avec force dessus, tout en la collant à lui d'une façon obscène sous les regards froids d'Eilane et Lucius._

_« Bien, très bien... » dit-Il après quelques secondes._

_Il se recula, un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres._

_« Félicitations, tu es enceinte... » annonça-t-Il avec un rictus._

_Eléa le regarda froidement avant de poser ses yeux sur Eilane, qui souriait aussi._

_« Tu n'es pas heureuse ? » demanda la Vélane._

_« Si... » se contenta-t-elle de répondre._

_« Je veux que tu te rendes à St Mangouste pour vérifier si tout va bien... » ordonna le Maître sans tenir compte du manque d'enthousiasme d'Eléa. _

_Il essaya à nouveau de la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle se tourna vers Lucius avec un faible sourire qu'il lui rendit._

_« On peut y aller maintenant ? Je suis fatiguée... » demanda Eléa en baissant la tête._

_« Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? » s'inquiéta Eilane._

_« Non, » répliqua Eléa froidement. « J'ai juste besoin de sommeil. »_

_« Laissez-nous seuls, » trancha Lord Voldemort._

_Il y eut un silence et finalement Eilane se dirigea vers la sortie mais Lucius ne bougea pas._

_« Lucius, j'ai dit seuls... » menaça le Maître._

_« Je reste, » dit-il la mâchoire serrée. _

_Le Lord sortit dangereusement sa baguette et Eléa se précipita sur Lucius, une main sur son torse, elle plongea dans son regard d'acier._

_« ça va aller Lucius, attends-moi... » _

_Il céda à contrecœur et laissa sa maîtresse avec son Maître, le cœur battant._

_« Assieds-toi, » dit-Il sèchement en lui désignant un fauteuil. _

_Elle s'exécuta, Il prit une chaise qu'Il mit en face d'elle et Il s'assit à l'envers, de façon à avoir le dossier devant Lui, Il s'y appuya, les bras croisés et resta silencieux quelques secondes._

_« Regarde-moi dans les yeux... » demanda-t-Il doucement._

_Elle leva son regard bleu pâle vers le Sien, bleu turquoise, et la gorge serrée elle Le laissa la dévisager._

_« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais... Tu as accompli ta mission avec succès, je suis fier de toi... » dit-Il comme à une enfant de cinq ans. « J'espère seulement que cet enfant est bien celui de Potter... »_

_Le regard d'Eléa s'enflamma._

_« C'est l'enfant de Potter ! » répondit-elle avec véhémence. « Il n'y a aucun doute possible... » _

_« Bien... Eléa, tant que tu feras ce que je te demanderai, je n'aurai aucune raison de te punir... N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens... » Elle acquiesça tristement. « Que croyais-tu ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Que parce que tu es une de mes favorites, je ne te punirais pas ? Que je n'oserais pas te torturer comme je l'ai fait ? » Eléa commença à pleurer silencieusement. « Oh ne pleure pas ma belle... J'aurais pu te faire bien pire tu sais... » Il eut un rire aigu. « Sache que je punis toujours plus sévèrement mes leaders. Parce que quand le dernier des larbins voit un des membres de mon Cercle trembler de peur devant moi, ça assoit mon pouvoir. Parce que la peur est mon plus grand pouvoir Eléa... Maintenant regarde-moi » Il lui prit le menton avec douceur. « Tu m'es toujours aussi précieuse, tu es toujours mon meilleur élément et je vais prendre soin de toi... »_

_Il pénétra en elle alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et sa présence se fit douce et apaisante, comme Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Ce fut comme s'Il la débarrassait de toutes ses craintes et de tous ses doutes. Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage et tout son corps fut parcourut d'ondes électriques, Il lui donnait de Sa force, de Son pouvoir. Il se détacha d'elle et l'observa à nouveau._

_« Viens me voir si tu refais des cauchemars, ou au moindre problème... »_

_« D'accord... »_

_Elle se leva et avant de partir, lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance. Lucius abandonna sa conversation avec un Mangemort italien pour rejoindre sa maîtresse._

_« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il tout en passant une main sur son front pour dégager une mèche brune de son visage pâle. « Tes yeux sont dilatés, » remarqua-t-il._

_« Je vais bien, Lucius, je suis enceinte et maintenant je suis intouchable... Par Lui ou n'importe qui d'autre... »_

_Elle lui saisit la main et l'amena avec un sourire vers les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres. Lucius regarda sa maîtresse avec une certaine inquiétude, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête pour tenir un tel langage._

* * *

Hatfield, mercredi 1er janvier 1998

La neige craquait sous ses pas et c'était le seul bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre dans le silence hivernal de cette petite ville de province. Elle avait faim et froid, et songea avec anticipation au thé chaud fumant et aux gâteaux l'accompagnant qui l'attendaient à Grimmauld Place.

Elle serra plus fort le bras qui lui servait d'escorte et d'appui, et ils s'arrêtèrent alors qu'une brise glaciale la fit frissonner. Quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité s'égrenèrent et elle tomba finalement à genoux dans la neige avant de gratter frénétiquement l'épaisse couche blanche. Contre toutes les lois de la Nature, une fleur magnifique aux couleurs flamboyantes émergea et sembla irradier le paysage blanc autour des deux sorciers.

« Une Fleur Eternelle… » murmura le vieux sorcier avec malice. « Bravo Hermione, elle est magnifique, je crois que la violation du règlement valait la peine. »

La jeune sorcière laissa un sourire contraster avec ses larmes qu'elle sécha tout en se relevant.

« Merci… » dit-elle reconnaissante en se blottissant dans les bras de son accompagnateur et protecteur, « … grand-père. »

Le grand-père et sa petite-fille sortirent enlacés du petit cimetière avant de transplaner jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !! n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !!

* * *

Teaser chapitre 29 : Un nouveau pas :

**1977** : Rémus vivra des moments difficiles, à cause d'Eléa. Quelques tensions seront présentes du côté des Mangemorts mais Eléa retrouvera le sourire grâce à Severus. Maladroit, Lucius aura du mal à avoir les grâces de sa maîtresse.

**1997** : Les ASPICS blancs vont occuper nos jeunes sorciers mais Harry et Hermione découvriront qu'être frère et sœur peut d'avérer avoir des privilèges et possibilités insoupçonnées. Eléa, Lucius, Severus, un triangle toujours plus prégnant.


	29. Un nouveau pas

**Titre **: Les liens du passé

**Auteurs** : Rowena, moi quoi, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa, ma poulette, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par ma poulette... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating** : PG on va dire pour ce chapitre mais ça va pas durer...

**Couples** Let's read and see !!

**Note de Rowy ** je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa ** Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too  
**  
****Remerciements** un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Ashkana : _**Rowy **_: Merci beaucoup ! Nous ? On est ok, plus ou moins, c'est la vie, on est au taquet, surtout moi mais ça va Et évidemment qu'Eléa est le personnage préféré de tout le monde, c'est la meilleure !

**Elea** _Elea risque de devenir l'un de mes personnages préférées dans le potterverse _youhouuuuuuuu - fait péter le champagne- merci Ashkana !!

Bloody Crow : _**Rowy**_ : Tu n'es pas morte à attendre l'alerte ??? On a trop honte d'avoir tardé comme ça, on mérite des baffes, on le sait… Bisous.

**Elea** : Euh...désolée pour le retard...et merci pour la review ! Biz

mione :_**Rowy **_: merci beaucoup !!!!!!!! Les réponses viennent au fur et à mesure, oui ;) Biz.

**Elea** : Merci beaucoup !! contente que tu aies trouvé des réponses ! bisou

Alexandra : _**Rowy**_ : Est-ce que Ron va rester célibataire ? Ah ! The question ! Ron est un jeune ado bourré d'hormones en folie, il va nous réserver des surprises… Gros bisous à toi.

**Elea** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review  Ronniais...que va-t-on faire de Ronniais ? éhéhé...no comment ! Bisous !

Erylis : _**Rowy **_: Awwww, merci ! Pas pleurer !

**Elea** : LE nouveau Chapitre, le voilà !! et ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on l'a écrit que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dedans lol !! Oui, la lettre c'était vraiment émouvant, j'ai pleuré aussi la 1er fois que je l'ai lue ;) merci pour la review ! bisou

Maeva : _**Rowy :**_ merci, merci, le prochain chapitre, enfin me direz-vous… _part se cacher_

**Elea** : Hem...Au moins votre patience est récompensée :p

L'ange diablesse : _**Rowy**_ : très vite la suite, euh, kof kof… Draco/Hermione ? Hmm… Je ne peux pas répondre avec certitude à cette question mais on va de toute évidence entendre à nouveau parler d'eux en tant que couple, quelles que soient les circonstances…

Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments !

**Elea** : Oué ils sont bien Elea et Lucius hein ? Pour Draco et Hermione, même réponse que Rowy... :p et merci pour les compliments, ça nous touche beaucoup !

Stellmaria : _**Rowy**_ : On était avancé dans la rédaction, jusqu'à ce qu'on laisse submerger par nos vies et ses changements… Mais on est toujours là ! Tu peux proposer un nom pour le nounours si tu veux, et s'il nous plaît, on le garde et je l'introduirai d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Oui, notre fic est aussi interactive avec les lecteurs…

D'ailleurs, je lance un appel à quiconque veut proposer un nom pour ce nounours. On choisira celui qui nous plaît le plus et je promets de le caser dans la fic ! A vos claviers !

Tu as peut-être raison, les sentiments étaient sûrement moins présents pour le 31 janvier mais c'est loin et il me semble que je n'étais pas inspirée du tout… Ginny agaçante, c'était voulu, elle ne peut pas être parfaite non plus…

Ah, la lettre de Sev ! J'ai dû déjà dire que je l'adorais ce grand nigaud !

Dans le passé, Eléa nous fait beaucoup de déprime, c'est vrai, et c'est pas fini, mais sa vie est loin d'être rose il faut avouer… Pour Eilane, il faut lire la fic de son homonyme et non moins amie de nous ici sur FF, bon les liens ne marchent pas ici alors le numéro de sa fic c'est le : **2025930 , **elle est géniale, là vous saurez tout sur le personnage d'Eilane.

Un ultime come-back de Sirius dans le présent tu veux dire ? A voir… Je le cogite… Il faut que ça serve l'histoire, si c'est le cas, alors oui, sinon non.

Non, à sa sortie d'Azkaban, quand Sirius a rencontré le trio, il ne savait pas que Hermione était la fille d'Eléa ;)

Je laisse la place à Eléa pour la suite. Merci beaucoup de prendre tout ce temps pour commenter, t'es vraiment la meilleure ! Et désolée pour le retard…

**Elea : ** Ah, Stellmaria !!! Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de faire cette longue review !

Alors, comme a dit Rowy, le retard a rattrapé l'avance...Ils nous est arrivé plein de trucs à toutes les deux qui ont fait que soit le manque de temps, soit le manque d'inspiration ont pris le dessus...

Nous n'avons pas...non, je n'ai pas l'esprit tordu... :p

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! c'est vrai qu'on est pas trop connues !! faites nous de la pub !! lol...et j'aimerai vraiment beaucoup lire une de tes fics ! mais je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus lire de fic jusqu'à la fin des Liens (à part celles où je suis bétareadeuse et celel que je cite à la fin :p) pour ne pas être influencée...donc quand les Liens sera finie !

Pour toute la période de Noël et Nouvel an...C'est Rowy qui a tout écrit (on s'échange des scènes des fois :p) et c'est vrai que c'était vraiment bien !! Bravo ma poulette !! (ué et j'aime pas Molly moi...)

Pour le passé...Pour Eléa, la déprime c'est pas fini...mais bon, faut voir sa vie aussi, une accumulation de mauvais choix et aucun moyen de revenir en arrière la pauvre...(oui je la défendrais toujours !! ) Pour Eilane...Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, si elle est la compagne du Maître (merdoum, je parle comme un Mangemort xx) ce n'est pas pour rien...et les fics d'Eilane sont génialissimes !! Je pense que tu apprécieras beaucoup !

Pour la ptite réunion oui, j'avais envie d'en écrire une, parce que les choses ne vont pas se simplifier...J'aimerai aussi un come back de Sirius, mais je suis assez d'accord avec Rowy sur ce sujet. Pour la réaction des membres de l'odp suite à la trahison d'Elea...c'est pour bientôt, n'oublie pas que Elea a été emprisonnée en mai de l'année qu'on vient juste de commencer...et j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à écrire là-dessus, mais subitement, j'ai des idées !! merci :)

Pour la conception d'Hermione, c'était difficile à écrire, je te l'avoue...Et je ne voulais pas tomber dans le glauque donc c'est réussit...pour le reste, faut relire la fic, toutes les réactions sont déjà mentionnées ! oui je suis méchante des fois lol ...

Pour la gaffe d'Eléa, j'avoue que je n'ai pas assuré de ce côté-là et que je n'ai pas été très inspirée...c'est un des points à corriger lorsque on reprendra toute la fic pour corriger des erreurs...

La canne de Lucius, ça m'est venu comme ça un jour...et j'étais super contente de l'avoir eu lol ! et non, ta mémoire fonctionne bien, je n'ai pas écrit de scène où Lucius en parle, car je n'écrit pas tout du passé...les persos ont une vie propre que j'espère écrire un jour !! mais si ça t'intéresse, je peux te l'expliquer par mail :p

Voldy, pour moi il n'est pas un « monstre » c'est quelqu'un qui séduit en premier pour arriver à ses fins, il ne joue les monstres que pour asseoir son pouvoir ou quand la séduction ne marche pas...

Désolée pour le retard, ce n'était vraiment pas voulu (voir ci-dessous) merci encore pour tes reviews qu'on adore et qu'on attend toujours avec impatience ! bon courage pour les études ! On attend ta question !! bisous !

_**Rowy**_ : Bien, récapitulons ! Déjà, désolée une fois de plus pour le retard, on a honte mais ça ne se reproduira plus ! Vous allez lire le chapitre 29. Je suis en train de terminer le chapitre 33 qui s'intitule « Le Piège ». Après un relâchement, on s'est motivé l'une l'autre et on a tout planifié jusqu'à la fin, ça va donner !

**Elea : ** Pour ma part, j'ai fini le chapitre 33 (qui se situe en mars) et pour moi c'est de plus en plus difficile d'écrire car j'arrive à la fin du passé (plus que 2 mois). Une fois le passé de réglé, il se peut que j'écrive d'autres bribes du passé concernant l'ODP et autres, mais j'aiderait Rowy à écrire le présent. La fin a été écrite en Octobre 2005 et on s'est vu en janvier pour planifier toute la fic et arriver à cette fin. Accrochez vous, on vous a préparer des scènes et des situations auxquelles vous ne vous attendez pas ! Merci encore de votre soutien et de vos reviews !

_Encore un petit peu de pub pour une autre très bonne amie bourrée de talent, Morgana Dulac et sa fic « Le bruissement d'ailes du papillon » que vous trouverez ici à ce numéro: 2758650_

_Tant que j'y suis, une autre amie qui écrit superbement, Asriela Black et sa fic « Quercus Alba » que vous trouverez ici à ce numéro: 2562787_

**Bonne lecture !!!**

Résumé du chapitre 28 :

1978 : Eléa passe d'agréables moments avec ses amis malgré le fait qu'elle s'apprête à trahir James et Lily dans le but de tomber enceinte de James comme le lui a demandé Voldemort. Eléa et Lucius passent Noël ensemble et Eléa lui offre sa canne légendaire. Voldemort lui révèle finalement que sa mission est réussie : elle est enceinte de James Potter.

1997 : Hermione et Harry ont une surprise de taille pour Noël : une journée avec la famille Weasley, Eléa et Dumbledore. Hermione se voit offrir par son grand-père une lettre émouvante que lui a laissée James. Eléa et Harry ont une discussion un peu froide mais nécessaire. Hermione passe l'année avec une tristesse compréhensible tandis qu'avec la bénédiction de sa fille, Eléa rejoint Lucius à Bombay. Dumbledore conduit enfin Hermione sur la tombe de ses parents adoptifs.

**Chapitre 29 : Un nouveau pas**

_M__ortal lovers must not try to remain at the first step; for lasting passion is the dream of a harlot and from it we wake in despair_– C.J. Lewis "The Pilgrim's Regress"

_Poudlard, lundi 6 janvier 1998_

La fin des vacances avait alarmé Hermione qui s'était mise à travailler avec une nouvelle énergie en vue des ASPIC blancs qui se profilaient. Les révisions l'empêchaient également de penser à ses parents disparus et elle avait mis un point d'honneur à commencer cette nouvelle année avec le sourire. Elle relisait tous les soirs la lettre de James avant de s'endormir et se demandait chaque matin si elle devait en parler à Harry, Eléa ou Dumbledore… Elle savait qu'elle se confierait mais préférait garder encore un peu ce privilège d'avoir ce jardin secret préservé. Elle avait ainsi l'impression d'avoir son père rien que pour elle, même si son cœur se serrait quand elle pensait qu'il avait tenu Harry dans ses bras bien plus qu'elle… Elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer jalouse, elle s'y refusait et se maudissait chaque fois qu'elle enviait Harry par rapport à James, chaque fois qu'elle le haïssait presque pour avoir profité de leur père un peu plus qu'elle. C'était déplacé, elle le savait ; Harry avait à peine connu James et il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout, c'était finalement grossier et injuste. Hermione se leva quand le cours se termina et se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur d'Occlumancie d'un pas tranquille. Il l'accueillit avec un large sourire en rangeant ses affaires dans sa petite malle et il engagea la conversation sur un ton amical.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances Hermione ? »

« Oui, merci Professeur. Je suis restée avec Harry à Grimmauld Place la plupart du temps. Mais c'était chouette, on a passé Noël avec les Weasley, » répondit Hermione avant d'ajouter un peu plus bas : « Eléa et grand-père étaient là aussi… »

Lupin leva un sourcil un peu surpris mais son sourire s'élargit à l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle.

« Je suis content pour toi, Hermione. Sincèrement. »

« Merci. Et vous Professeur, vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? »

« Excellentes ! » répondit le loup garou sans s'élargir. « Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui, c'est à propos de l'ASPIC blanc, vous n'avez rien dit et je me demandais comment allait se dérouler l'examen… »

Lupin esquissa un sourire amusé et mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de répondre à la jeune Gryffondor.

« Le Professeur Snape vous expliquera tout mercredi. Ce sera un examen théorique, Hermione. Il est un peu tôt pour envisager quelque chose de pratique en la matière. »

Hermione sembla soulagée alors que son regard s'illumina.

« Vraiment ?! Pour tout avouer, je me faisais du souci, je suis soulagée ! Vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux étudier le manuel de la Baye ou celui qui inclut les deux techniques tout en proposant une critique comparative ? »

« Hermione, va déjeuner ! » se mit à rire Lupin. « Tu en sais plus qu'il n'en faut pour cet examen ! »

« Je demanderai au Professeur Snape ! » décida-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

« C'est ça, Hermione, demande-donc à Severus mercredi ! » rit Lupin en prenant sa malle avant de sortir de la salle de cours.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner avec une mine un peu dépitée mais elle haussa finalement les épaules en retournant ranger ses affaires.

« Alors ? »

Elle sursauta et soupira en voyant la tête impatiente de Ron, le front plissé, alors qu'il fixait la jeune sorcière.

« Alors quoi Ron ?? » demanda-t-elle agacée.

« Il t'a dit quoi ? Il faut réviser quoi ? »

« Tout ! Snape nous en dira plus mercredi… » répondit de manière laconique Hermione en jetant son sac sur son épaule.

« Tout ? Mione, tout ??! »

Ron trottina derrière elle alors qu'Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle et pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire bruyant où les élèves étaient pour la plupart déjà attablés.

Hermione regretta d'avoir laissé glisser son regard au moment où il croisa celui d'un Serpentard blond aux yeux gris. L'expression indescriptible de Draco la mit mal à l'aise et elle rougit légèrement devant le regard insistant avant de baisser les yeux quand elle s'aperçut qu'il lui souriait discrètement. Elle oublia la table ennemie quand Ginny se lança dans une discussion à n'en plus finir sur la reprise des cours et les nombreux devoirs qu'elle avait déjà après une seule matinée de cours.

Au moment du dessert, les garçons étaient engagés dans une discussion sérieuse sur le Quidditch que Ginny suivit d'une mine un peu intéressée quand ils se mirent à aborder les entraînements et matchs à venir. Hermione décrocha complètement et déconnecta même complètement de la réalité et du lieu présent pendant quelques minutes. Le regard dans le vide, elle songea alors à ses parents, ceux adoptifs, puis ceux biologiques…

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par une main posée sur son épaule et se retourna avant de sourire au vieux sorcier penché légèrement vers elle.

« Hermione, tu veux bien venir jusqu'à mon bureau s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr… » répondit-elle quand, la surprise passée, elle enregistra les paroles de son grand-père.

Elle se leva et suivit le Directeur de Poudlard sous les regards des élèves curieux.

* * *

Afin de souhaiter la bienvenue à la jeune sorcière, Fumseck déploya ses ailes quand Hermione pénétra dans les appartements du Directeur. Elle se hâta d'aller lui offrir une petite caresse amicale que le volatile accueillit avec délectation, en penchant son cou jusqu'au creux de la main de la jeune fille. Dumbledore regarda la scène d'un air attendri avec un sourire franc avant d'inviter Hermione à venir s'asseoir au salon. Elle croisa les jambes et tira par pudeur sur sa jupe avant de poser les mains sur son genou. 

« Comment vas-tu Hermione en ce début d'année studieux ? » demanda le Directeur en guise de préambule.

« Bien ! » répondit d'un air un peu étonné Hermione. « Vous n'allez pas m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ??! » s'affola-t-elle tout à coup en voyant le regard neutre de son grand-père.

« Non, non, » la rassura rapidement Dumbledore en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin qu'elle prit d'une main tremblante avant de le regarder d'un air méfiant. « C'est juste le résumé de l'ordre du jour pour la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, Hermione, » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en réalisant sa maladresse.

« Oh… J'ai peur de demander mais… est-ce qu'il y a eu des actions ? Je veux dire, des… » bafouilla Hermione en tordant nerveusement le morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts.

« Non, Hermione, il n'y a pas eu d'action notable, aucun massacre de recensé ces derniers temps, » répondit le vieux sorcier. « Mais tu sais, tout comme moi, que ce n'est pas fini pour autant… »

Elle acquiesça avec un air tout à coup inquiet.

« La réunion est prévue pour le mercredi 15 janvier, 20h. Tu comprendras que pour Eléa, la convocation est à 21h, » expliqua Dumbledore en scrutant attentivement Hermione.

Hermione parut perplexe et abasourdie durant quelques secondes avant de réagir.

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est normal. Elle est toujours surveillée et c'est normal… »

Elle sembla se détendre et s'enfonça dans le canapé moelleux en décroisant ses jambes. Le feu de la cheminée lui chauffait la joue gauche et elle aurait presque aimé s'allonger un instant pour somnoler dans la pièce accueillante. Quand elle se rendit compte que ses yeux papillonnaient et qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de travail devant elle qui l'attendait, elle se redressa en soupirant et sourit en retour à son grand-père.

Je vais y aller… » dit-elle en se levant. « Merci pour la convocation, je peux en faire part aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, nous sommes une équipe ! J'ai profité de l'occasion pour voir ma petite-fille un petit moment, » avoua-t-il avec malice.

Elle étouffa un petit rire entendu et commença à se diriger vers la sortie avant de se retourner à nouveau. Elle hésita et voyant le regard de Dumbledore qui l'encourageait à dire ce qui la tracassait, elle se lança à mi-voix.

« Grand-père… Qui est mon parrain ? » demanda-t-elle, surprenant visiblement le vieil homme. « Maman m'a dit que tous les sorciers avaient un parrain et j'aimerais connaître son identité… »

« Eléa a raison, tu as eu comme tous les petits sorciers et petites sorcières, à leur naissance, un parrain… » commença le vieux sorcier avec un regard brillant avant de devenir plus grave. « Mais je suis désolé Hermione, il n'est plus aujourd'hui… James Potter était non seulement ton père, mais aussi ton parrain mon enfant… »

« Oh… »

« Je suis désolé Hermione. »

« Non ! » dit-elle vivement avec un sourire que Dumbledore accueillit avec soulagement. « Je suis plutôt contente, ça ne fait rien ! Je voulais juste le savoir, je suis contente que ce soit lui… »

« James a tenu à être ton parrain bien que le nom de Rémus Lupin ait été évoqué… Mais ta naissance ne devait pas être ébruitée et James tenait, à défaut de pouvoir être officiellement ton père, à être au moins ton parrain et partager avec toi ce lien spécial qu'ont les parrains et leurs filleuls entre eux… Tu as déjà tenté d'exploiter ce lien Hermione ? »

« Non, comment ça ? Que dois-je faire ? »

« Simplement lui parler, un parrain est là pour aider et écouter, non ? » répondit le Directeur d'un air malicieux.

« Il s'agit en fait d'une sorte d'ange gardien alors, c'est ça ? »

« En quelque sorte… »

« C'est tentant… » avoua Hermione qui se sentit envahie d'une mélancolie. « Mais c'est effrayant aussi, et je ne veux pas faire ça à Harry… Si James doit nous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous soutenir et nous encourager, qu'il le fasse pour nous deux ou alors pas du tout… »

« Je vais y aller… » déclara finalement Hermione pour la deuxième fois après un imposant et lourd silence. « J'ai beaucoup de choses à réviser pour les ASPICS blancs… »

Dumbledore acquiesça avec un sourire compréhensif et Hermione hésita à nouveau avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix : « J'ai menti… Parfois, souvent en fait… je me sens seule, je suis seule dans ma chambre et je pense tout le temps à Harry et au fait que j'aimerais qu'il soit là, avec moi, juste un instant… Interdire l'accès aux chambres des filles ne devrait pas fonctionner entre frère et sœur, grand-père ! C'est pas juste ! Je sais que d'habitude, on partage notre chambre, mais là… » Hermione baissa les bras d'un air résigné alors que Dumbledore l'observait avec une délectation non dissimulée. « Je ne demande aucune faveur, je tenais juste à dire que ce n'était pas juste, » finit-elle d'un air boudeur.

« Passe un bon après-midi Hermione ! » s'exclama le Directeur alors qu'Hermione commençait à traîner les pieds jusqu'à la sortie. « Et Hermione… » ajouta-t-il faisant se retourner l'adolescente. « Les liens du sang mon enfant, ne jamais sous-estimer les liens du sang… »

Elle leva un sourcil d'un air confus et perplexe avant de soupirer et sortir en entendant résonner dans sa tête les dernières paroles codées de son grand-père. Elle retourna jusqu'à la Grande Salle d'un pas tranquille, retournant dans tous les sens ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien entendre par l'importance des liens du sang dans une telle situation… Peut-être qu'Harry pouvait venir jusqu'à sa chambre à présent. Après tout, elle était seule, plus aucune autre sorcière pour empêcher Harry de venir voir sa sœur… Mais comment faire ? Harry s'était toujours retrouvé face au toboggan dangereusement glissant, et encore récemment. Elle soupira longuement en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle qui s'était considérablement vidée durant sa demi-heure d'absence. Harry et Ron étaient assis au bout de la table des Gryffondors, en prise à une partie d'échecs des plus sérieuses. Hermione croisa le regard de Lisa, son admiratrice de Serpentard, qui lui sourit timidement avant de baisser les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Elle se posa sans élégance à côté de Ron, et Harry remarqua le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait dans une main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Hermy ? » demanda ce dernier en éliminant une Tour de Ron qui grogna de frustration.

« C'est une convocation pour la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle aura lieu le 15 janvier, à 20h. 21h pour Eléa… » répondit Hermione d'un air peu concerné.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mine éteinte et pensive.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?? »

« Hein ? Non, non, rien de notable ! » s'empressa de répondre Hermione d'un ton rassurant.

« On t'attendait pour aller réviser à la bibliothèque Mione, » déclara enfin Ron, moins concentré sachant qu'il était sur le point de perdre. « Neville est parti nous réserver des places. »

« Echec et mat ! » conclut Harry faisant chuter le Roi de son meilleur ami.

« Bien joué Harry ! »

« On y va ? » suggéra Harry en rangeant le plateau.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins, » répondit Hermione en se levant. « J'ai un truc à faire, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque. »

Elle ne laissa pas aux deux Gryffondors le temps de répondre et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle sous les regards perplexes de ses amis. Elle monta à petites foulées jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor et poussa une exclamation de surprise et d'agacement en voyant Draco assis dans les escaliers, juste en face du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?? » demanda-t-elle vivement avec une pointe d'agressivité. « Tu t'es perdu ? »

Draco se leva en soupirant et remarqua le parchemin qu'Hermione serrait fortement dans sa main.

« Grand-père t'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle ? » railla Draco qui préféra s'amuser de la situation et de son état exagéré.

« Est-ce que tu es constamment insupportable Malfoy ? »

« Non, je dors parfois, » répondit le Serpentard avec un large sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle sombrement sur un ton devenu soudainement trop calme.

« L'année dernière, dans le cadre des collaborations inter-Maisons, je t'avais filé un bouquin de Divination et j'aimerais le récupérer… » bafouilla légèrement Draco.

Hermione lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de répondre d'un ton neutre, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu n'as pas pris Divination… »

« C'est pas pour moi, » s'empressa de répondre le Serpentard. « Et peu importe, c'est mon bouquin, je veux le récupérer ! »

Il regretta immédiatement le ton agressif qu'il employa et les éclairs dans les yeux qui avaient résultés de son emportement.

« Retourne-toi et bouche-toi les oreilles… » dit-elle en abandonnant la lutte.

« Quoi ??! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu connaisses le mot de passe, alors obéis ! »

« Putain… » marmonna Draco en s'exécutant.

Elle regarda un instant sa silhouette de dos et vérifia qu'il ne trichait pas en tentant une petite expérience.

« Malfoy ? Tu sais que je pourrais facilement te mettre un coup de pied où je pense là maintenant ??! »

Elle attendit quelques secondes, un sourire en coin, avant de se retourner vers la Grosse Dame.

« _Confusio Temporaris_. »

La Grosse Dame ouvrit la porte à contrecoeur en jetant au Serpentard un regard dégoûté et méfiant.

« Tu me laisses rentrer chez les Gryffondors ?? » siffla Draco, réellement surpris. « Que me vaut l'honneur ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi, je veux vérifier un truc… »

Il la suivit en enregistrant mentalement chaque détail de la salle commune ennemie dans laquelle il n'avait pas pénétré depuis de nombreux mois. Elle monta à l'étage du dortoir des filles et se retourna, scrutant Draco qui l'attendait en contrebas.

« Tu viens ou quoi Malfoy ?? »

Draco désigna le toboggan avec une évidence et une incompréhension manifeste.

« Essaie au moins ! »

Il mit un pied sur le toboggan glissant et jeta un regard blasé à Hermione avant de perdre patience.

« Tu fais chier Granger, je ne peux pas bordel !!! »

« La ferme Malfoy, les grossièretés sont interdites ici ! » rétorqua la jeune sorcière avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Elle émergea à nouveau quelques longues minutes plus tard et fourra son livre dans les bras du Serpentard avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

« Merci d'être passé, bye, bye ! »

Avant qu'il ne comprenne et n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione l'avait poussé dehors alors que la Grosse Dame du portrait s'empressa de fermer la porte avec un air satisfait et supérieur.

« Putain ! » éclata-t-il enfin. « Granger ! Attends merde ! Granger ? Granger !!! Hermione ? Putain… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder la grosse ?? Quelle teigne bordel ! »

Un miaulement rauque lui fit baisser les yeux et il leva les sourcils au ciel en voyant la chatte du Gardien le regarder de ses grands yeux rouges et mauvais.

« Je te parlais pas à toi sac à puces ! »

Il prit le chemin des sous-sols de Poudlard en se hâtant, n'aimant finalement pas l'endroit trop lumineux pour lui alors que les grandes baies et autres vitraux lui renvoyaient le soleil bien présent en ce jour d'hiver.

Hermione soupira en remontant dans sa chambre. Elle songea à Harry, Ron et Neville qui devaient sûrement l'attendre à la bibliothèque mais renonça à quitter son refuge rassurant. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de faire et son cœur s'emballa à l'idée que Draco était, il y a quelques minutes à peine, chez les Gryffondors. Et s'il avait pu monter jusqu'à sa chambre… Elle se força à chasser de ses pensées le Serpentard qui ne faisait après tout plus partie de sa vie, et elle s'allongea sur son lit avant d'attraper son ours en peluche qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine. Les révisions pouvaient bien attendre. Harry, Ron et Neville pouvaient bien attendre aussi, elle était si lasse à présent, elle avait tellement besoin de se reposer, fermer les yeux, sombrer, partir ailleurs pour oublier… Elle finit par s'endormir et rêva qu'Harry avait enfin trouvé le moyen de venir partager quelques fois sa solitude difficile à supporter…

* * *

_Mardi 1__er__ janvier 1980 – Ordre du Phénix - 2h05_

_Assise par terre près de la cheminée, Eléa se balançait d'avant en arrière tout en essayant de chasser les images horribles qui lui traversaient l'esprit._

_Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue qui reflétait le feu en face d'elle, emportant dans son sillon des traces de sang et de terre imprimées sur son visage comme des marques de guerre. Sa présence lors de la mission avait été une lamentable erreur, elle s'était mal jugé, elle s'était surestimé. _

_Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se releva rapidement, avec la souplesse d'un félin. Sirius se tenait devant elle, le bras en écharpe et les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il avait sur la joue une cicatrice encore fraîche et regardait Eléa avec tristesse._

_« Tu as des nouvelles ? » s'enquit la jeune femme fébrilement._

_« Non, pas encore... »_

_Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et balaya de sa main libre une mèche du visage d'Eléa, puis il la conduisit à un fauteuil. Il fit apparaître un linge blanc et une bassine d'eau puis s'assit en face d'elle. D'un geste tendre, Sirius passa le linge humide sur le visage de son ancienne maîtresse, effaçant doucement les traces qui salissaient le visage pâle de la jeune femme. Elle accueillait chaque geste avec un léger soupir, le contact de l'eau sur sa peau lui procurait un bien-être fou et elle avait l'impression qu'en chassant ces traces, il faisait disparaître toute cette mission._

_Il reposa le linge dans la bassine et colla son front contre le sien, elle pouvait sentir son souffle, sa chaleur, elle plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens si sombres qui trahissaient la peur et la tristesse._

_« Arrête de pleurer Eléa... » murmura-t-il._

_Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Son corps et son cœur étaient endormis et elle ne sentait plus rien. Il essuya ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la prendre finalement dans ses bras._

_« Eléa, ce n'est pas ta faute... » dit-il à son oreille._

_A ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots, des pleurs incontrôlables, que Sirius tenta de calmer en la berçant et en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort._

_« C'est... ma... faute, Sirius, » articula-t-elle. « Tout est de ma faute... » _

_« Non, ça ne l'est pas... »_

_« Si ça l'est, » trancha la voix de James chargée de rancune._

_« James, tu devrais aller te coucher... » recommanda Sirius sèchement tout en se levant._

_« Tu l'as vu comme moi Sirius ! » s'emporta James. « C'est de sa faute, c'est à cause d'elle que Lunard est dans cet état-là ! »_

_Eléa recommença à pleurer de plus belle, elle porta ses mains ensanglantées sur ses tempes, une migraine pointait et elle se sentait de plus en plus faible._

_« Vas-y pleure, ça va nous avancer ! » cria James._

_« Baisse d'un ton James ! On était piégés, Eléa a fait ce qu'elle a pu ! »_

_« Non, non, » rit nerveusement Potter. « __n__e la défends pas Sirius... »_

_Sirius leva son regard sombre vers son meilleur ami, le défiant du regard._

_« Dis ce que tu penses ... » ordonna-t-il les dents serrées._

_« Je pense que si Eléa avait plus couvert Rémus, comme elle était censée le faire, au lieu de se soucier de Malfoy, elle n'aurait pas le sang de Rémus sur les mains... »_

_« Je reconnais que j'ai fauté James ! Je suis désolée et je te jure que je le regrette du plus profond de mon cœur ! » Eléa s'était levée et faisait maintenant face à James aux côtés de Sirius._

_« Ton cœur... Je suis sûr que tu te fais plus de souci pour ton putain d'amant que pour Rémus, et crois-moi Eléa, si Rémus y passe, je t'en jugerai responsable... »_

_« J'aime Rémus autant que toi James ! » cria Eléa alors que James eut un rire ironique. « Tu n'as pas le droit de juger mes sentiments ! Pourquoi ne me fais-tu jamais confiance ? »_

_« Pourquoi ?? Putain, mais tu couches avec un Mangemort, tes meilleurs amis sont des Mangemorts ! Tu aurais dû choisir depuis longtemps Eléa, tu ne peux pas servir deux maîtres à la fois ! »_

_« On ne peut plus lui demander de choisir James, tout était clair dès son entrée à l'Ordre ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle ? Tu crois que... »_

_« Tu la défends alors que ton meilleur ami est entre la vie et la mort par sa faute ?? » hallucina James. « Tu dois être un sacré coup au lit Eléa... » siffla-t-il avec dégoût._

_Sirius rua vers lui, prêt à le frapper._

_« __ç__a suffit ! » s'interposa une jeune femme aux cheveux de soufre._

_Ils tournèrent tous leurs visages vers celui de Lily, furieux. _

_« On vous entend d'en bas ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? » James alla répliquer mais elle l'en empêcha. « Vous devriez tous aller vous coucher... On a tous besoin de repos... »_

_Tous les trois se dévisagèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie._

_« Au cas où ça vous intéresse... » ajouta Lily le visage fermé. « Rémus est hors de danger... C'est un loup-garou, il cicatrisera vite... »_

_Ils quittèrent tous le salon et Sirius accompagna Eléa jusqu'à sa chambre, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier, les yeux dans les yeux._

_« Je n'ai pas sommeil Sirius... » murmura-t-elle._

_« Si, tu es crevée... Avoue que tu ne veux pas dormir seule... » railla-t-il._

_« C'est vrai... » Elle lui fit signe d'entrer dans la chambre mais il se contenta de sourire._

_« Tu sais que je ne peux pas... »_

_« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »_

_« Eléa... » soupira-t-il._

_« C'est sans importance Sirius... Je suis trop crevée pour une partie de jambes en l'air... J'ai besoin d'un ami c'est tout... » s'expliqua-t-elle._

_« Tu as raison, ça a très bien marché la dernière fois... » se moqua-t-il._

_« On pourrait retourner dans le salon, près de la cheminée... Et puis on est chez mon père Sirius... » ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace._

_« Ok... Je vais prendre une douche et j'installe les coussins... » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la quitta pour se préparer._

_Eléa se déshabilla et grimaça lorsqu'elle leva les bras. Son corps était courbaturé et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas une côte cassée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au travers de la fenêtre, il neigeait à gros flocons et elle aurait aimé être dehors pour jouer dans la neige._

_Elle eut un pincement au cœur, Lucius... Il avait été gravement touché lors de la bataille, il avait prit la tête des Mangemorts, sûrement pour impressionner le Maître et James ne l'avait pas épargné... James. Elle sentit de la colère au plus profond d'elle mais elle le comprenait aussi, Rémus avait failli mourir, par sa faute. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que Lucius et James étaient en duel, elle n'avait pas été attentive et elle n'avait pas couvert Rémus comme elle l'aurait dû. Bellatrix l'avait touché à la poitrine, Eléa s'était précipitée vers lui mais elle n'avait pu empêcher le sang de s'écouler, des flots de sang._

_Elle eut un sursaut et regarda ses mains encore tâchées, elle se rendit à la salle de bain et prit une longue douche avant de rejoindre Sirius dans le salon._

_« J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormie... » reprocha Sirius._

_« Désolée... Tu as enlevé ton écharpe ? » _

_« Oui... pas pratique. » Il haussa les épaules. « Allez, viens... »_

_Elle s'assit entre ses jambes, dos à lui, et il l'entoura de ses bras musclés. Elle s'appuya contre lui en soupirant, savourant la chaleur de son ex-amant ainsi que le silence qui régnait dans la demeure._

_« Tu as essayé d'avoir des nouvelles de Lucius ? » demanda-t-il après un court moment._

_« Non... Je ne suis pas censée savoir... »_

_« T__u crois qu'il n'a pas senti ta présence ? » _

_« Difficile à dire... » Elle se tut un instant. « James ne l'a pas loupé... »_

_« Tu savais à quoi t'attendre » dit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Je veux dire… »_

_« Je sais ce que tu veux dire Siri... tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû venir, regarde ce que ça a donné... » _

_« Ecoute, Rémus va bien, ok ? Alors ne culpabilise pas... »_

_« J'apprécie que tu aies pris ma défense, vraiment... Mais James a raison...non, tais-toi, » anticipa-t-elle, sentant la poitrine du Maraudeur se soulever. « Je ne veux pas que toi et James vous disputiez pour ça... Lui et moi avons toujours eu des rapports tendus, c'est pas nouveau... »_

_« Il est allé trop loin Eléa... »_

_« Oui, mais il était triste, il était en colère... Tu sais bien ce qu'on peut dire quand on est dans cet état-là... »_

_« Je sais oui... » soupira-t-il. « T'as pas faim ? » demanda-t-il brusquement._

_« Si... Je suis affamée... »_

_« Dinde ? » proposa-t-il en se levant._

_« Oui, mais avec des marrons... »_

_« Et des frites ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire._

_« Tu me connais trop bien... » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil._

* * *

_Poudlard, mardi 7 janvier 1998_

Harry entra dans la salle du cours de Métamorphoses et posa lourdement son sac sur la table, faisant sursauter Hermione.

« C'est sympa de nous avoir rejoint à la bibliothèque hier ! » dit-il durement avant de s'asseoir. « Sympa aussi de t'être joint à nous pour le dîner et encore sympa d'avoir donné signe de vie ! »

« J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Et tu aurais pu venir me voir, je n'étais pas bien loin ! »

« Je ne peux pas aller dans ta chambre ! Ginny est montée, tu ne lui as pas ouvert et je croyais que tu voulais être seule de toute manière !!! »

La situation semblait s'envenimer et Ron, voyant les mauvaises ondes et l'ambiance à l'orage, entraîna Neville au fond de sa salle.

« Tu sais quoi Harry ?! Tu n'es qu'un crétin, et tu n'essaies même pas, jamais ! » cria Hermione en se levant et commençant à ranger ses affaires.

« Quoi ?? Je n'essaie pas quoi ? De te parler ??! Je ne fais que ça mais tu fuis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ?? Je m'en vais ! »

« Et le cours ? »

« Tu n'auras qu'à dire au Professeur McGonnagal que je ne me sentais pas bien ! Et c'est le cas… tu n'auras pas à mentir… »

Sur ces mots, Hermione quitta la salle devant le regard interdit d'Harry qui s'enfonça dans sa chaise en croisant les bras de frustration.

Harry fulmina durant tout le cours et quand la Directrice de sa Maison les libéra, il n'attendit pas Ron et Neville et se précipita à la recherche d'Hermione. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas à la bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle ou dans la salle commune, il comprit qu'elle devait encore certainement s'être réfugiée dans sa chambre. Il descendit d'un pas lent et résigné les escaliers et ne fut pas mécontent de croiser le Directeur de l'école.

« Bonjour Harry ! »

« Bonjour Professeur… »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, » remarqua le vieux sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien d'alarmant, c'est juste Hermione… Je crois que parfois, elle se sent seule, qu'elle voudrait me parler mais qu'elle n'y arrive pas… Et je ne sais pas comment l'aider… » répondit de manière confuse Harry. « Elle ne me parle plus d'Eléa et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelle ou parce que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour l'écouter me parler de sa mère… »

« Eléa va bien, elle le sait, » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

« D'accord, ça ne me rassure pas en fait, parce que ça voudrait dire que c'est à cause de moi, son mal être, sa solitude… »

« Tu devrais essayer d'aller lui parler Harry. »

« Je sais mais vu que je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part, je présume qu'elle est dans sa chambre… »

« Et bien, va la voir Harry ! » réitéra Dumbledore et Harry le regarda avec incompréhension, se demandant si le vieux sorcier l'avait bien entendu.

« Elle est dans sa chambre, Professeur, » répéta Harry mettant l'accent sur le lieu inaccessible.

« Et moi je dis que tu peux toujours essayer d'y aller, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ? »

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil complice avec un regard malicieux et s'éloigna en sifflotant.

Harry remonta jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor qu'il scruta d'un air dubitatif avant de se diriger vers les escaliers menant à la chambre d'Hermione. Il regarda les marches avec un air de défi et leva un pied hésitant, s'attendant de toute évidence à ce qu'elles se transforment d'une seconde à l'autre en un toboggan impraticable. Rien ne bougea et il posa un pied sur la première marche avec stupéfaction. Il chercha à tâtons une quelconque rambarde qui n'existait pas, ne quittant pas des yeux les escaliers censés être ennemis. Il prit une profonde inspiration et monta en courant le reste des marches jusqu'en haut. Il haleta exagérément, le cœur battant, et scruta à nouveau les escaliers immobiles. Il se retourna et frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il entra sans autorisation. Hermione le regarda d'un air surpris avant de se lever de son lit sur lequel elle était allongée sur le ventre, les livres étalés devant elle, alors qu'elle était en train de réviser pour les ASPICS blancs.

Elle tira sur son pull machinalement et se mit à sourire avant de s'élancer dans les bras de son frère.

« Harry, tu as réussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de reculer et le regarder avec amusement.

« Je n'ai rien fait, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « J'ai… juste monté les marches, sans magie, rien… et je me demande comment d'ailleurs… »

« Grand-père a parlé des liens du sang, c'est logique Harry, je suis ta sœur, tu peux venir me voir sans risque et sans ambiguïté ! »

Harry regarda Hermione fixement, ne s'habituant décidément pas à ce qu'elle parle du Professeur Dumbledore comme étant son grand-père. Il n'arrivait pas à intégrer ce lien de filiation unissant sa sœur et le Directeur de Poudlard et quand Hermione le nommait ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Hermione, ça n'a pas de sens, je me suis déjà retrouvé face à ce maudit toboggan ! Et pourquoi Ron ne peut-il pas aller dans la chambre de Ginny ?? »

« Harry, réfléchis cinq minutes… » se mit à rire Hermione, « tu ne pouvais pas venir quand je partageais ma chambre avec Lavande et Parvati mais maintenant je suis seule. Ginny partage sa chambre elle aussi… »

Harry lui répondit par un hochement de tête révélant l'évidence de la situation et ils restèrent tout à coup silencieux, fixant le sol devenu particulièrement fascinant. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps et ouvrirent la bouche de concert.

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin… »

Ils esquissèrent un sourire et Hermione entraîna Harry jusqu'à son lit sur le rebord duquel elle le fit asseoir.

« Elle est chouette cette chambre ! » déclara-t-il en inspectant les lieux de manière curieuse.

« Merci ! Tu y viendras plus souvent maintenant que tu y as un accès illimité ? » s'enquit la jeune sorcière en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui.

« Ouais, je crois, en tout cas chaque fois que j'y serai invité… »

Hermione acquiesça avant de glisser une main sous son oreiller et regarder Harry avec une nouvelle expression sérieuse et légèrement inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, percevant le changement chez sa sœur.

Elle lui tendit un vieux morceau de parchemin plié en quatre qu'il regarda d'un air énigmatique.

« C'est… c'est une lettre de James, Harry… » bredouilla Hermione. « Grand-père me l'a donnée à Noël, je voulais te le dire avant mais je n'osais pas… je voulais aussi égoïstement la garder pour moi… Elle est pour moi mais je crois que tu as le droit de la lire… »

Harry avait pâli et il serrait la fine missive avec angoisse alors que son cœur s'était emballé.

« Si tu veux la garder pour toi, je comprendrai… Cette lettre t'est adressée à toi Hermy, pas à moi… » regretta-t-il presque amèrement, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas ce privilège d'avoir une lettre à lui écrite de la main de son père.

Les situations étaient bien évidemment très différentes et James ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il mourrait des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais il était jaloux, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le temps sembla s'assombrir, comme le voile qui enveloppa son cœur et lui donna une nausée irrésistible. Deux enfants jaloux l'un de l'autre, pour un père qui les avait à peine connu et qui les aimait pourtant d'un même amour sincère… Quelle ironie. L'absence blesse et meurtrit, mais le silence est plus dangereux encore et Hermione le savait alors qu'elle se força à sourire à Harry.

« Non, tu peux la lire Harry… J'y tiens vraiment, » le rassura-t-elle doucement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et d'une main tremblante, il déplia la lettre avant de commencer à la lire religieusement. Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son frère alors qu'elle tordait nerveusement ses doigts. Harry releva finalement des yeux sereins et voilés vers sa sœur et il esquissa un large sourire qui permit à Hermione de retrouver les couleurs qui avaient quittées son visage.

« Je crois que le rêve de notre père s'est exaucé, Hermy, » déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil et Hermione lui sauta à nouveau dans les bras.

« Si quelqu'un rentre ici et qu'il nous surprend dans cette position Hermy, je doute que nos explications paraîtront convaincantes… » déclara Harry, étouffé par une Hermione démonstrative.

Elle se dégagea des genoux de son frère en riant et Harry lui rendit sa lettre qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet.

« C'est une magnifique lettre, je suis content pour toi », dit-il sincèrement.

« Merci Harry, et grand-père m'a aussi avoué que James était mon parrain… »

« Ah ? Il voulait vraiment s'investir pour toi, c'est plutôt honnête et bien de sa part. Ma mère n'a pas dû être au courant je pense, c'est pas plus mal même si de toute façon elle aurait bien fini par le savoir, mais vu les circonstances, je pense qu'elle aurait compris… Oui, Eléa m'a parlé… » continua le Gryffondor en voyant sa sœur froncer les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? » demanda d'un air curieux Hermione.

« Oui, » répondit Harry avec un sourire se voulant rassurant. « Elle m'a raconté… tout. Je sais pourquoi tu es là et dans quelles circonstances. »

« Et ? » demanda fébrilement Hermione avec une petite grimace.

« Et… je suis drôlement content que tu sois là, » répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. « Et vu ta destinée, ce à quoi tu étais promise, je suis bien content que notre père ait pris cette décision, de t'éloigner, pour te protéger… »

« Et pour Eléa, Harry ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Elle m'a parlé un soir, après Noël, quand on était encore à Grimmauld Place. Tu lui ressembles par certains côtés… Bornée, voulant avoir le dernier mot, persuasive, directive, » commença Harry en soupirant devant le regard blasé d'Hermione qui fit sourire le jeune Gryffondor. « Je ne sais plus Hermione… Si je dois lui pardonner, si j'ai vraiment des choses à lui pardonner, lui pardonner quoi au juste ? Il y a des choses qu'elle a faites qui sont impardonnables… Mais en ce qui concerne notre père, je crois qu'il vaut mieux lâcher du lest… Il a dit dans ta lettre qu'ils ont apparemment tous essayé de l'aider et surtout qu'Eléa avait une place spéciale dans sa vie, du fait de ta venue… Je ne te promets rien, ou du moins si, je te promets une chose, c'est d'être un peu moins dur avec Eléa, elle a le droit à une deuxième chance, on verra… » termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Merci Harry ! Vraiment ! Ca me touche ! » s'exclama Hermione, presque les larmes aux yeux en se retenant pour ne pas à nouveau sauter dans les bras de son frère.

« Je vais essayer Hermy… » l'avertit Harry. « Je n'oublie pas ce qu'elle a fait et surtout le fait qu'elle est toujours avec les Mangemorts, même si elle nous aide… Mais en ce qui te concerne, et par rapport à notre père, ok, c'est bon… »

Il ne l'avouerait pas véritablement, il était trop fier et trop pudique pour cela. Jamais il ne dirait clairement qu'il lui avait pardonné, qu'il pourrait à présent la considérer comme la mère de sa sœur sans avoir la nausée et des envies de meurtre.

« Harry, j'ai revu toute l'Histoire de la Magie ! » annonça fièrement Hermione, changeant de sujet de conversation.

« Forcément, tu as séché le cours de ce matin… » fit remarquer Harry d'un air blasé.

« Qu'est-ce que McGonnagal a dit ? » demanda Hermione, finalement moins enjouée.

« Rien, que surtout tu te reposes pour être prête pour les examens. Elle t'a même écrit sur un morceau de parchemin les instructions pour l'ASPIC… J'ai menti pour toi Hermy… »

« Je t'adore Harry ! » se mit à rire Hermione déposant un baiser sur la joue de son frère.

« Ouais… Laisse-moi au moins m'asseoir à côté de toi au cours de Snape demain, j'ai rien fait… Et on ferait mieux d'y aller, on va être en retard au cours d'Histoire… » répondit Harry en se levant.

Hermione acquiesça et pria Harry de l'attendre quelques secondes le temps qu'elle fasse un passage rapide par la salle de bain. Elle sortit de la chambre et Harry comprit qu'il avait quelques bonnes minutes pour explorer tranquillement les lieux. Il marcha dans la grande chambre en examinant chaque détail, reconnaissant des objets familiers, comme une photo prise par Colin Crivey en deuxième année où ils étaient tous les trois réunis, Hermione, Ron et lui. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau encombré de livres, fioles, onguents et autres parchemins roulés. Son regard glissa sur un morceau de parchemin froissé et il lut le message en regrettant sur le champ son indiscrétion alors qu'une boule de rage se forma au creux de son estomac. L'écriture était fine et légèrement penchée, petite et régulière. Tandis qu'il relisait les mots avec incompréhension quant à l'utilité de garder une telle lettre, il fut tenté un instant de la prendre et la déchirer pour débarrasser Hermione du parasite qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher si facilement.

_« Hermione,_

_Juste un petit mot rapide pour te souhaiter une bonne année 1998 ! Qu'elle soit remplie de joie, réussite, bonheur, amour et amitié. Je pense bien à toi en cette période que je sais difficile pour toi et je t'embrasse amicalement._

_D.M. »_

Comment osait-il lui parler d'amour et d'amitié ce bâtard ??! _Je t'embrasse affectueusement ?!_ Connard oui ! Harry serra les poings et se retint pour ne pas faire du parchemin des confettis. Il inspira bien à fond et se retourna en enfouissant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il ne l'avait pas vu auparavant, bien trop préoccupé par sa conversation avec sa sœur, mais il remarqua enfin l'intrus sur le lit d'Hermione, coincé entre un coussin et le gros chat orange qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel il se rassit et prit d'une main l'ours en peluche qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Il le retourna dans tous les sens avant de le reposer en soupirant et laisser échapper un « putain Hermy… » résigné mais désapprobateur.

Il ne lui dit rien, il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet, il savait qu'elle lui en parlerait si elle le voulait, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de ce sujet délicat et propice à controverses entre eux. Peut-être qu'elle irait trouver Ginny alors, et encore il en doutait sérieusement, il savait en fait qu'elle garderait tout ça pour elle…

* * *

_Mardi 1__er__ janvier 1980, 10h02_

_Eléa ouvrit lentement les yeux tout en inspirant profondément. Son corps était endolori mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, avant de réaliser où elle était. Dans le salon de son père, dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Sirius, à côté d'elle, commençait aussi à se réveiller, il la serra contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Eléa s'assit en se frottant ses yeux pâles et fatigués avant de croiser le regard froid d'Audrey, debout contre la porte d'entrée. Le cœur d'Eléa se serra, elle n'avait pas envie d'une dispute, pas après celle de la veille, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Sirius se leva en premier et embrassa Audrey qui lui fit un petit sourire forcé. _

_« J'ai préparé du café et de quoi déjeuner... » _

_Elle leur fit signe de les suivre et ils retrouvèrent Lily, James et Peter qui avaient déjà entamé leur petit déjeuner avec enthousiasme. Sirius et James s'échangèrent des regards plutôt froids tandis qu'Eléa et Audrey s'attablèrent. Ils apprirent avec joie qu'ils pourraient rendre visite à leur ami dès qu'ils se seraient restaurés. Rémus avait bien récupéré pendant la nuit, son statut de Lycan n'avait finalement pas que des mauvais côtés._

_L'annonce du débriefing de la dernière mission ne détendit pas l'atmosphère, bien au contraire. Eléa allait devoir à nouveau faire face à ses actes, à ses décisions et elle savait qu'elle avait tous les torts. James n'allait pas l'épargner, pas plus que McGonagall ou Meadows. Elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, elle avait besoin d'être seule, de se concentrer et de se remémorer les évènements. Elle ressentit l'immense besoin d'effectuer un rituel de Magie Noire, un de ceux qui lui donnait la force et la sérénité, un de ceux que Voldemort lui avait enseigné lors de leurs séances privées. Malheureusement, utiliser la Magie Noire ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas et perdre les derniers alliés qu'elle avait dans ce camp._

_Elle finit de s'habiller lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de son père près d'elle. Elle ouvrit la porte avant même qu'il ne frappe._

_« Je venais te chercher pour aller voir Rémus, » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Comment vas-tu ? » reprit-il d'un ton plus inquiet._

_« Comme quelqu'un qui a faillit tuer un de ses meilleurs amis... » soupira-t-elle._

_« Tu es trop dure avec toi, Eléa... »_

_« Je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, » coupa-t-elle._

_« J'ai entendu votre dispute hier soir, à vrai dire, toutes les personnes présentes l'ont entendue. James était sous le choc, il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il a dit... »_

_« Je n'en suis pas certaine, » ajouta Eléa à voix basse._

_Ils se rendirent au chevet de Rémus et Eléa fut surprise de la bonne mine de ce dernier. Ils restèrent tous une bonne heure auprès de lui afin de lui changer les idées. Sirius et James firent un effort et l'atmosphère devint plus légère. Rémus demanda à être seul avec Eléa et ses amis quittèrent donc la pièce à contrecœur._

_« Arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement, Eléa, » soupira Rémus._

_Eléa leva des yeux tristes vers son ami et les posa sur son torse entouré de bandages._

_« Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée... » souffla-t-elle._

_Elle l'était sincèrement. Rémus était avec Sirius une des personnes auxquelles elle tenait de tout son cœur, malgré son appartenance aux Mangemorts, malgré sa trahison et elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas que l'un d'eux soit tué. Elle savait au fond d'elle que cela pouvait arriver d'un jour à l'autre, elle savait aussi que s'ils apprenaient sa trahison elle les perdrait à jamais et tout cela la rendait plus que triste. Sa vie ne lui appartenait plus depuis longtemps, elle aurait tant aimé que ses sentiments en fassent de même, qu'ils obéissent à une puissance extérieure, qu'ils ne prennent pas le dessus sur sa raison._

_« Eléa... » Rémus la tira de ses pensés obscures et reprit : « Je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais sûrement agi de la même façon si la femme que j'aimais était en danger... »_

_« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu devrais m'en vouloir Rémus, c'est pour m'avoir surestimée, pour avoir cru que j'étais au-dessus de tous mes sentiments, que je pouvais faire la différence entre la guerre et les sentiments... »_

_« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça non plus... » rit Rémus. « Ecoute, arrête d'y penser, je vais bien. » Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice. « Comment va Lucius ? » demanda-t-il brusquement._

_« Je... Je ne sais pas Rémus, » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait très peu pensé à Lucius et se sentait tout à coup prise d'angoisses. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est quand tu as été blessé... »_

_« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, il a toujours été très doué en duels, » soupira-t-il._

_« Oui... »_

_On frappa à la porte et Sirius demanda à Eléa de les rejoindre pour la réunion. Elle embrassa Rémus et le remercia pour son amitié puis elle se dirigea vers la grande table de bois où tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle effaça son air triste pour reprendre une attitude plus sûre d'elle et affronta avec un aplomb étonnant les regards hostiles._

* * *

_La réunion dura plus de deux heures et Eléa rentra chez elle avec un soulagement certain. Elle avait dû s'excuser, reconnaître ses fautes pour la énième fois et elle apprécia le soutien de Sirius ainsi que celui de son père. Elle n'aimait pas avoir tort, et se planter royalement sur une mission n'était pas un de ses passe-temps favoris..._

_Elle s'assit sur le lit de sa chambre en fermant les yeux, savourant le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement, justes quelques secondes, avant de repartir pour un Manoir rempli de Mangemorts. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir partir dans un lieu inconnu, dans le silence, profiter de la vie, de la nature, loin de toute cette guerre. Mais les faits étaient là, elle s'était engagée jusqu'à la mort pour une cause qu'elle cautionnait, pour assurer un avenir aux générations futures, un futur où ils seraient les maîtres du monde._

_Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard au Manoir des Jédusor avec un pincement au cœur. Le Manoir était étrangement calme et elle demanda à un des Mangemorts de garde où était Lucius. Il lui indiqua une chambre à l'étage et elle se précipita le cœur battant vers son amant. _

_Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et regarda avec soulagement Lucius allongé, dormant d'un air paisible, le bras en écharpe._

_Elle s'assit près de lui, lui prit sa main qui reposait sur son abdomen et la porta à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle la reposa, elle put voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du Mangemort._

_« Tu en as mis du temps, » murmura-t-il._

_« Désolée chéri, j'ai pas pu faire autrement... » Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. « Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Bien. Fatigué mais bien, Sev fait des miracles... Le Maître s'est occupé de moi aussi, Potter sait viser... » dit-il avec un air dégoûté._

_« J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que Bella touche aussi ce connard ! » cracha-t-elle._

_« Lupin est en vie ? » interrogea-t-il._

_« Oui, on l'a amené à temps... »_

_Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais elle secoua la tête._

_« Non, je n'ai rien fait cette fois-ci, Lucius... » Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et il l'entoura de son bras valide. « Il me tarde que cette foutue guerre soit finie... Je veux une vie normale Lucius ! »_

_« Je sais amour... » Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Le Maître voudra te voir, il n'a pas apprécié que tu sois présente lors de la mission... »_

_« Tu sais comment est mon père, il a vraiment tenu à ce que je participe, » mentit-elle. « D'ailleurs ils sont partis où ? On est seuls ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée._

_« Ils sont au sous-sol, pour une réunion... » _

_Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne doucement._

_« Et toi ? Comment tu vas chaton ? »_

_« Je vais bien, » soupira-t-elle._

_« Vraiment ? Le bébé, ça va ? »_

_Eléa se sentit un peu honteuse, elle avait oublié qu'elle était enceinte et n'avait absolument pas pensé à l'enfant._

_« Oui, oui, ça va, » sourit-elle. « Je dois aller à Ste Mangouste cette semaine... »_

_« Tu n'as pas encore de nausées ? »_

_« C__'est trop tôt chéri, je suis enceinte que depuis une dizaine de jours... on verra ça dans quelques semaines... »_

_« Mmmh, » acquiesça-t-il. _

_« Tu t'endors ? » s'étonna Eléa, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son amant dormir en milieu de journée._

_Il soupira et la serra à nouveau contre lui, puis lui demanda la voix endormie._

_« Reste dormir avec moi amour, tu m'as trop manqué... »_

_Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, sentant son parfum épicé, il lui avait tant manqué... Elle ressentit un bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, elle avait soudain l'impression d'être en sécurité dans ce manoir qu'elle détestait tant, juste parce qu'il était là. Elle s'endormit enfin dans les bras de son amant, d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, oubliant l'espace d'un instant la guerre et ses conséquences_

* * *

  
_Londres, lundi 13 janvier 1998, 18h_

La nuit avait déjà enveloppé Londres et la ville bénéficiait en plus d'un voile de brouillard qui permettait de circuler quasi incognito. Le soleil bien présent des derniers jours avait fait fondre la neige et seuls quelques endroits au nord, trop isolés pour bénéficier d'un quelconque ensoleillement, gardaient encore une fine couverture blanche durcie par le froid. Eléa s'arrêta de marcher et écouta le silence un instant avant de faire un nouveau pas et esquisser un sourire amusé en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle retournait au nouveau refuge de Voldemort d'un pas lent, nullement pressée de revoir les Mangemorts qui ne lui adressaient pas la parole. Même la perspective de voir Lucius n'arrivait pas à lui donner une envie palpitante et fébrile de courir jusqu'à Sloane Square. Et ça faisait pourtant trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu son amant, trois jours qu'elle avait passé à Grimmauld Place à méditer et se reposer, prenant des forces pour affronter ce qui l'attendait à l'hôtel. Elle soupira et regarda son souffle se transformer en fumée et s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle fit mine comme une enfant de fumer et regretta presque de ne pas avoir subtilisé une cigarette ou deux à Lucius. La fumée paraissait mauve, à moins qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Non, la nuit était mauve, elle l'avait décidé ainsi. Ses pas se suivaient en cette nuit d'hiver et l'arc-en-ciel de couleur qu'elle s'était inventée l'aidait pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop lourds. Son regard fixait le pavé gris, s'en allant par intermittence vers un horizon prometteur, et elle marchait dans le froid glacial le cœur grand ouvert, déterminée à vivre ses passions. Toutes. Quelles qu'elles soient. Elle avançait dans les rues, au hasard, croyant à un chemin qui l'attendait au bout et qui l'emmènerait avec ceux qu'elle aime là où il n'y aurait plus rien à prouver et à combattre au péril de sa vie. Elle remit sur sa tête la capuche de sa cape qui avait glissée, et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en soupirant.

« Severus, je sais que tu me suis… Tu sais où je vais, je n'ai pas besoin d'un quelconque ange gardien, tu m'agaces et tu n'es pas discret… »

Pas de réponse. Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils en scrutant les environs déserts. Le brouillard s'épaississait et elle frissonna en laissant à nouveau échapper un large nuage de buée de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle tourna les talons et se remit à marcher mais cette fois plus rapidement. Elle atteignit enfin Sloane Square et pénétra dans l'hôtel sans se retourner pour vérifier si elle était toujours suivie. La chaleur qui régnait dans la demeure luxueuse l'apaisa et elle s'aperçut qu'elle respirait rapidement et que son cœur battait plus vite que la normale. Elle se força à se calmer et se dirigea vers la salle de restaurant. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle retint sa respiration et resta bouche bée les quelques secondes qui s'égrenèrent et durant lesquelles elle examina les lieux. Ainsi, c'était achevé, ils avaient enfin fait le nécessaire et avaient « poussé les murs » comme ils avaient promis de le faire. Une grande table de réunion était dressée près d'une large baie vitrée donnant sur le parc et la terrasse extérieure. Il restait toujours de nombreuses petites tables qui permettaient de s'asseoir en comité réduit. Eléa apprécia plus particulièrement le coin cheminée aménagé avec des fauteuils confortables et tout un mobilier de l'époque victorienne. Au fond de la salle, des rideaux en velours verts, pour le moment relevés, marquaient la séparation avec un boudoir où une bibliothèque avait été installée.

Eléa s'avança vers les rideaux qu'elle frôla d'une main avant de s'approcher de la bibliothèque et admirer les ouvrages qui garnissaient les étagères. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver aucun Mangemort dans les lieux et elle retourna jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel. Ce dernier n'avait étrangement fait l'objet d'aucune modification et Eléa regarda, un instant hypnotisée, l'horloge en chrysocale dorée avant de se diriger vers les escaliers menant au premier étage.

Elle remarqua que l'escalier avait été considérablement élargi ainsi que les couloirs qui semblèrent s'être multipliés. Elle gagna enfin sa chambre et constata avec satisfaction qu'elle était également nettement plus grande. La bibliothèque privée lui parut plus achalandée et elle s'en approcha avec une impatience grandissante à l'idée d'y découvrir peut-être des nouveautés intéressantes. Son sourire s'effaça quand elle aperçut un petit livre vert foncé sur une table basse avec un morceau de parchemin plié à côté. D'une main tremblante, elle prit le message qu'elle lut avant d'étouffer un sanglot au fond de sa gorge. Elle avait su avant même d'en prendre connaissance que la menace déguisée n'était destinée qu'à lui faire emmagasiner plus rapidement les derniers éléments de Magie Noire qu'il lui manquait pour pouvoir parfaire ce qu'Il avait prévu pour elle.

_« On m'a dit que le mot de passe des Gryffondors était « Confusio Temporaris ». Quelle brillante idée, et quel élément fascinant qu'est le temps, n'est-ce pas Eléa ? Le temps est immuable mais néanmoins compté, et il te fait savoir de le défier d'ici les deux mois qui viennent. Je compte sur toi, j'ai confiance en toi, tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimée. Je viens de réaliser que je ne m'étais jamais rendu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. A moins que tu me racontes, des idées me viennent, travaille bien ma belle._

_L.V. »_

Une larme roula malgré elle sur sa joue et elle soupira en se redressant alors qu'elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle déboutonnait sa cape lentement en même temps qu'elle observait la silhouette de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle eut une soudaine envie de sortir d'ici et de courir rejoindre son ange gardien, à moins qu'il s'agissait que d'une simple surveillance prête à rapporter à son organisation les éléments en sa possession… Des bras l'enveloppèrent et elle ferma les yeux en se renversant contre le torse de son amant.

« Tu m'as manqué chaton… » souffla Lucius en déposant un baiser dans le cou offert d'Eléa.

« Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi Lucius, » répondit Eléa en chuchotant.

« Alors, ne pars plus, reste ici, avec nous, c'est ici chez toi amour à présent, » déclara avec évidence le Mangemort.

Il débarrassa Eléa de sa cape et dégagea ses cheveux pour regarder la rue en contrebas par-dessus l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

« Severus est encore là ? » demanda-t-il sombrement. « Je me demande comment cet idiot a pu nous bluffer pendant toutes ces années quand tu vois en ce moment sa discrétion impressionnante et sa couverture à toute épreuve… »

« Arrête Lucius… » soupira Eléa. « J'ai envie de le rejoindre, ne me tente pas… »

Il la retourna pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et vit enfin qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ? » demanda-t-il en effaçant les dernières traces de ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucius ?? » s'emporta Eléa. « Tu n'as pas vu le message qu'Il m'a laissé, les menaces, la pression qu'Il me met ??! »

« Ah, tu as vu le livre, » déclara Lucius avec une petite grimace.

« Et le mot Lucius ! Il menace de s'en prendre directement à Hermione !! »

« A Potter, » corrigea Lucius, et Eléa s'éloigna de ses bras.

« Tu es au courant ?! Mais peu importe, à Hermione, à Harry, ce ne sont que des gosses ! Tu cautionnes peut-être ?! » Eléa leva le ton et Lucius tenta de s'approcher à nouveau, avec peu de succès.

« Chaton, là n'est pas la question. Tu seras prête, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le rituel je veux dire, tu es bien avancée en Magie Noire, non ? »

« Tu veux un échantillon ? » demanda Eléa les dents serrées en prenant sa cape à la volée qu'elle rangea en fulminant.

« Severus est parti, c'est dommage, je l'aurais bien invité à boire un coup… » railla Lucius en commençant à se déshabiller lui aussi.

« Ne commence pas Lucius, je suis déjà assez énervée comme ça ! »

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le courroux de sa maîtresse qui claqua derrière elle la porte de la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit, Lucius était déjà couché, un large sourire sur ses lèvres, alors qu'Eléa lui retourna un regard noir.

« Tu viens te coucher chaton ? »

Pas de réponse. Il garda son sourire plaqué pour poursuivre.

« Eléa, allez, arrête amour, viens te coucher… »

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai un livre à avaler ce soir, tu m'excuseras si il en résulte une indigestion ensuite ! » rétorqua Eléa avec un faux sourire avant de disparaître pour aller étudier le précieux manuscrit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

_Mercredi 3 janvier 1980, 8h25_

_Le pâle soleil d'hiver caressa la peau fragile d'Eléa, lui apportant une douce chaleur réconfortante. Elle cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir sur une vue émoustillante. Lucius sortait de la salle de bain, une simple serviette blanche entourait ses hanches. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour inspecter une de ses blessures mais il remarqua que sa maîtresse était réveillée et lui sourit d'un œil coquin. Eléa ne put se retenir davantage et s'approcha de lui langoureusement, à quatre pattes sur le lit comme un chat s'approchant de sa proie. Lucius ne put retenir un rire en la voyant ainsi et cria de douleur lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus, le maintenant allongé. Elle ne s'excusa pas, préférant l'embrasser fougueusement, Lucius leva les bras en guise de soumission, décidant de laisser faire sa maîtresse. L'étreinte fut courte mais intense, elle ne fit pas attention aux blessures de son amant, elle s'empala sur lui avec impatience et bougea ses hanches avec un rythme infernal, dévorant en même temps sa bouche et son cou. Elle se laissa aller quelques minutes plus tard, la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant à un orgasme puissant, Lucius jouit en même temps qu'elle, se délectant de voir sa maîtresse dans cet état. _

_Après avoir repris ses esprits, Eléa s'allongea près de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement._

_« Je te trouve bien câline, » remarqua-t-il avec amusement._

_« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse._

_« Non, » rit-il avant d'étouffer un juron et se tenir l'abdomen. « Je crois que tu m'as cassé une autre côte... »_

_Eléa grimaça en s'excusant avant de répondre aux trois coups frappés à leur porte. Severus entra dans la pièce et jeta son légendaire regard blasé à ses amis._

_« Heureusement qu'on t'a dit aucune activité... » dit-il froidement._

_« Mais je n'ai rien fait, Severus, » répondit Lucius sur un ton coquin._

_« Dommage que tu viennes si tard, tu aurais pu te joindre à nous, » répliqua sensuellement Eléa. _

_Lucius lui jeta un œil à la fois surpris et pervers, Severus leva un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. _

_« Je vais me doucher ! » annonça Eléa comme si il s'agissait d'une grande nouvelle._

_Ils la regardèrent avec étonnement lorsqu'elle se leva, nue, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, ne pouvant décrocher leurs yeux de son corps aux courbes généreuses et sensuelles. Elle fit un clin d'œil peu discret à Lucius avant de s'enfermer et de faire couler un bain brûlant._

_« Elle a l'air... euh... en forme, » bredouilla Severus, consterné par l'attitude décalée de son amie. Lucius se contenta d'acquiescer, l'air pensif._

_Ils savaient tous deux que lorsque Eléa agissait de la sorte, ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle se déconnectait de la réalité, elle se voilait la face sur ce qu'il se passait et s'enfermait dans un monde bien à elle, que personne, ni Severus, ni Lucius n'arrivait à comprendre. Lucius se demandait même si le Maître la comprenait, ou s'__i__l pouvait pénétrer ses pensées et voir la folie qui pouvait l'animer dans ces cas-là._

_Eléa avait toujours eu un humour décalé, des réactions assez imprévisibles, mais depuis qu'elle était au service de Seigneur des Ténèbres, son attitude était plus lunatique._

_Elle s'était d'abord réfugiée dans la Magie Noire, puis avec le temps et la pratique, elle ne s'en servait plus comme échappatoire mais comme puissance. Eléa, poussée par le Maître, avait développé une soif de puissance, une folie meurtrière que sa conscience ne pouvait supporter. Etre la fille d'un sorcier tel que Dumbledore lui avait apporté certes un grand pouvoir, mais aussi des valeurs qu'elle se détestait à tant aimer bafouer. Sa déconnexion était sa soupape de sécurité, seulement elle était encore plus imprévisible dans ces cas-là et Lucius appréhendait toujours ces moments. Elle pouvait être joyeuse et débordante d'énergie, puis sombrer dans un mutisme inquiétant ou pire s'en prendre aux autres ou à elle-même. Il avait appris à reconnaître les signes annonciateurs d'une crise et essayait tant bien que mal de les gérer._

_Eléa allait traverser une nouvelle crise, il pouvait le sentir, mais elle était enceinte et il se demanda quelle influence son état physique aurait sur son psychique._

_Lucius sursauta lorsque Snape lui enleva d'un geste sec son pansement et jeta à son ami un regard outré que ce dernier reçu avec sourire narquois._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius, elle ira bien, » dit-il alors que lui-même en doutait._

_« Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant, Severus ? » s'indigna Lucius._

_« Pas besoin de Légilimencie pour ça, il suffit de te connaître... »_

_« Et Merlin sait que tu me connais... » soupira Malfoy avec un sourire franc, « Comme je te connais... Je sais que tu t'inquiètes autant que moi…_

_Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Malgré leur amitié, ils n'avaient pas partagé beaucoup de moments ensemble ces derniers temps, ne parlant que des missions et des projets du Maître. Severus était très pris par ses études, sa carrière prometteuse en tant que Maître en potion était très importante à ses yeux ainsi que pour son avenir avec Sarah. Lucius, quant à lui, travaillait dur au Ministère, perpétuant ainsi l'excellence de la famille Malfoy, très précieuse au service du Lord._

_« Eléa est enceinte, » lâcha soudainement Lucius._

_Severus fut à la fois surpris et très heureux de cette nouvelle._

_« Depuis combien de temps ? » _

_« Quelques semaines, elle ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite tant qu'elle n'est pas certaine que tout se passe bien, » mentit-il, devinant le peu d'enthousiasme d'Eléa à annoncer cette nouvelle._

_« Je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous, » dit Severus sincèrement._

_« __ç__a... ça me tue de l'avouer, » bredouilla Lucius avec un air blasé, « Mais tu la connais mieux que personne... »_

_« Je la surveillerai, je te le promets. » _

_« Merci, » souffla Lucius d'un air reconnaissant._

* * *

_Eléa passa le reste de la matinée à raconter à Lucius comment elle avait envie de refaire l'appartement et il l'écouta d'un air résigné. Il se demanda si il devait faire cesser ce flot de paroles ou la laisser continuer en essayant de penser à autre chose, quand la Marque brûla légèrement le bras de sa maîtresse. Elle soupira et jeta un œil par la fenêtre, les nuages étaient bas et elle souhaita qu'il neige en posant les yeux vers le jardin._

_Il était là, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre et fumant une cigarette. Il porta son regard turquoise vers elle et elle le rejoignit. Elle s'étonna à éprouver l'envie de le voir, de lui parler, de sentir sa présence, de se laisser séduire... Elle sortit dans le jardin, couverte par une cape noire dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla. Elle se retourna quelques secondes vers la fenêtre du salon, Eilane l'observait mais elle ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées au travers de son regard de bronze. Le Lord s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main gantée qu'elle prit avec assurance et il la guida dans le jardin, observant en silence la nature gelée._

_« J'aime beaucoup l'hiver... » dit-il doucement._

_« __ç__a doit vous changer des flammes de l'enfer !» s'exclama Eléa en riant avant de se reprendre, honteuse. « Désolée, c'était irrespectueux... »_

_Il la dévisagea un instant avant de sourire « N'aie pas peur, Eléa, tant que ce genre de blagues reste entre nous... »_

_Elle s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau et regarda à nouveau son Maître dans les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se refermer avec poigne sur la sienne._

_« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » murmura-t-elle._

_« De l'obéissance ma belle... » Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et caressa son visage avec douceur. « Je ne veux plus te voir sur un champ de bataille, c'est trop risqué... Que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre... » Eléa alla rétorquer mais Il posa son index sur ses lèvres. « Chhhhuut ! » siffla-t-il. « Ne m'interrompt pas... Tu as une chambre à ta disposition ici, ainsi que ma bibliothèque privée... Eilane fait des recherches, je pense que tu pourrais aussi lui être d'une grande aide... »_

_Eléa détourna son visage avec tristesse._

_« Je sais que tu as besoin d'action Eléa, mais je ne veux pas risquer qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... »_

_« Qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'enfant, nuance... » bouda Eléa._

_« Non, Eléa, c'est de toi que je me soucie... » dit-il en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle._

_« Je vais m'ennuyer, je déteste ça... Je suis active depuis tellement d'années... » râla-t-elle._

_« Je crois que tu as surtout peur de perdre ta place... » remarqua-t-il plus sèchement. « Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois combien tu m'étais chère, je n'aime pas qu'on remette ma parole en doute. » _

_« Je ne la remets pas en doute ! J'expose juste des faits ! »_

_« Calme toi... » Il la prit par la taille et ils s'assirent sur un des bancs du jardin. « Tu es enceinte et je te donne l'opportunité de vivre cette grossesse pleinement, chose que je ne ferai jamais pour aucune de mes Mangemort, je te le rappelle. Tu auras tout ce que tu veux, tu es sous MA protection Eléa... »_

_Elle acquiesça tristement, s'imaginant avec son gros ventre, au milieu de livres et se goinfrant de chocolat._

_« Je veux que Lucius soit plus présent... » murmura-t-elle avec appréhension._

_Il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant d'accepter._

_« Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart des réunions, je veux être au courant de tout... »_

_« Non. »_

_« S'il vous... »_

_« Non, Eléa. Tu sais déjà assez de choses, je ne sais pas comment tes pouvoirs vont réagir, en particulier à la Légilimencie... » Elle soupira à nouveau, puis le Lord reprit d'une voix enjouée : « Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une fête pour annoncer ta grossesse ? »_

_Elle le regarda, dubitative, se demandant si elle devait être encore plus effrayée de le voir avec ce grand sourire, avant de reprendre sérieusement._

_« Je n'ai pas envie... Je ne suis enceinte que de quinze jours, en plus ce n'est pas l'enfant de Lucius... »_

_« Ce que tout le monde ignore Eléa... » articula-t-il._

_« J'ai pas envie de faire une fiesta pour le gosse de Potter ! » cria-t-elle en se levant._

_« Reste ici ! » Elle stoppa net et Il l'obligea à se retourner. Elle essuya quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées. Il était en colère, elle pouvait le sentir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait de l'avoir obligée à avoir cet enfant. « Vous auriez pu me demander d'avoir cet enfant avec n'importe qui et il a fallu que ce soit lui ! Pourquoi ?? »_

_« Il me semble que j'ai été assez clair sur ce sujet Eléa ! »_

_« Pourquoi un lien de sang ? Pourquoi pas votre enfant ? Avec de tels pouvoirs, l'enfant des Potter n'aurait pas fait le poids ! »_

_« Le sang est le plus important, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait... Je t'ai dit ce que j'ai vu dans mes visions... » Il alluma une autre cigarette. « Mon enfant Eléa ? Tu aurais voulu que ce soit le mien ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois._

_« Je vous l'ai dit, j'aurai préféré n'importe qui... » souffla-t-elle._

_« Il est vrai qu'un enfant né de nous deux aurait un avenir prometteur... Mais voyons, Eléa, tu m'imagines en père ? »_

_Il rit doucement et Eléa se détendit légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, elle devait accepter la situation. Il lui prit une main qu'Il embrassa doucement, comme pour un baisemain. Il planta à nouveau son regard turquoise dans le sien, Il ne lâcha pas sa main, mais la serra davantage._

_« Tu vas faire cette fête Eléa, et tu feras tout pour sembler très heureuse d'attendre cet enfant, je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es enceinte, c'est compris ? »_

_Elle ne répondit pas. Il soupira d'impatience._

_« Et quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec défi, « Que ferez-vous si je ne la fais pas ? Me torturer ? »_

_« Crois-moi Eléa, j'ai d'autres moyens de pression... » répondit-il d'un ton glacial._

_Elle regretta d'avoir répondu aussi stupidement. Bien sûr qu'Il avait d'autres cartes dans son jeu..._

_« Je la ferai, mais chez moi, avec mes invités... » céda-t-elle._

_« Bien... Tu me diras ce que tu veux comme cadeau... » Il se leva et s'apprêta à la quitter, mais il se ravisa. « Je suis assez déçu Eléa, je souhaitais avoir une conversation agréable avec toi, mais il a fallu que je te menace à nouveau... Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise... »_

_Elle faillit rétorquer, mais après tout, elle aussi en avait plus qu'assez, elle acquiesça et accepta de le suivre dans le Manoir pour rejoindre les autres Mangemorts._

_Elle était enceinte de James Potter et elle jouerait la comédie, après tout elle la jouait depuis tellement longtemps que personne ne verrait la différence._

_Elle prit le bras qu'Il lui proposa et l'écouta parler du temps, qui d'après lui allait se radoucir, avec un certain étonnement. Il pouvait être tellement charmant, distingué et amical avec elle, que parfois elle oubliait qui Il était. Il savait bien sûr le lui rappeler, mais souvent Il aimer jouer au vieil ami flirtant avec elle et Eléa en était flattée malgré elle. Ce qu'elle aimait aussi, c'est voir le regard jaloux et possessif de Lucius lorsqu'elle était avec le Maître, le voir se retenir de courir pour les séparer ou de lui faire une scène._

_Elle se détacha du Lord et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un chocolat brûlant tout en songeant à cette fête stupide qu'elle devait organiser. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle pouvait se contenter d'un petit massacre entre Mangemort mais le Maître ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Elle s'assit enfin et dressa mentalement une liste des invités et imagina l'ambiance glaciale si elle invitait Severus et Sarah en même temps que les Maraudeurs. Elle sourit malicieusement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement..._

* * *

_Poudlard, lundi 13 janvier 1998_

La Grande Salle connaissait une animation compréhensible alors que les élèves partageaient leurs ressentis sur la première matinée d'ASPICS blancs qui venait de s'achever.

« J'ai foiré l'Histoire de la Magie… » déclara Harry en se servant une louche de soupe.

« Et j'ai foiré l'Occlumancie… » déclara à son tour Ron, soutenant sa tête d'une main.

« Harry, on avait pourtant révisé la révolte des Gobelins ce week-end ! Et Ron, c'était facile ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on passera réellement les examens en fin d'année !» râla Hermione en piquant la louche à Harry.

« Je pense avoir réussi l'Histoire, » déclara fièrement Neville, « mais j'ai pris l'évolution des Patronus à travers les âges moi. »

« Oui, j'ai hésité, » répondit Hermione, « c'était intéressant aussi ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air blasé avant de lever les yeux au ciel de concert.

« Vous avez quoi cet aprèm ? » demanda Ginny en passant une main dans le dos d'Harry en signe de réconfort.

« Potions de 14 à 16h et Botanique de 16h30 à 17h30, » répondit Hermione.

« Deux heures de Potions… Mais il va nous faire faire quoi ?? » paniqua Ron avec une légère moue.

« En tout cas, pour nous avoir collé les deux examens à la suite, je pense qu'ils sont certainement liés, » déclara Harry avec bon sens.

« Au moins, je pourrais me rattraper en Botanique… » souffla Neville qui redoutait l'examen de Potions.

« J'ai hâte d'être demain en tout cas ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je suis sûre que le Professeur Lupin a prévu quelque chose de simple pour la Défense contre les forces du Mal ! »

« Et moi, j'espère que pour l'exam' de Métamorphoses, ce sera sur la transformation des métaux, » pria Harry en reprenant de la purée de pommes de terre.

« Ouais, ben moi j'ai hâte qu'on soit mercredi midi, qu'on ait fini et qu'on ait le reste de la semaine de vacances ! » ajouta Ron avec un large sourire.

« Quoi ? Vous finissez mercredi ?? C'est pas juste ! » se plaignit allègrement Ginny.

« Oui, mercredi matin, c'est l'examen pour les Options, à 9h, puis la fin de la semaine tranquille, » sourit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à une Ginny boudeuse.

« Une heure de sommeil en plus mercredi matin, royal, » siffla Ron.

« De révision Ron, de révision ! » le reprit Hermione alors qu'Harry commença son dessert pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

La fin du repas se déroula calmement alors que Neville avait finalement ouvert son manuel de Potions pour des révisions de dernière minute. Harry fut soulagé quand Hermione et Ginny débutèrent une conversation sur la nature capricieuse de leurs cheveux, mais l'accalmie dura peu de temps et Hermione finit par se lever d'un bond comme si elle était montée sur ressorts.

« Je vais réviser ! » s'exclama la jeune sorcière en prenant son sac, lequel selon l'estimation de Ron devait bien au moins pesé trois kilos. De livres bien évidemment.

« Mione ! » gémit le rouquin en regardant l'heure, « il nous reste vingt minutes ! »

« Oui, et bien, je veux les mettre à profit ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! » Hermione fut sur le point de s'échapper du réfectoire, mais elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le rouquin et lui dit sur un ton des plus sérieux au monde : « Et je te signale que Pansy Parkinson n'arrête pas de te regarder, je me méfierais si j'étais toi… »

Sur ces mots, elle laissa ses amis pantois par cette dernière déclaration et quitta la Grande Salle. Ron leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentards et haussa les épaules avant de réagir sur un ton plus outré alors que ses amis le regardaient avec un air suspicieux : « Mais elle me tourne le dos ! »

* * *

_Mercredi 9 janvier 1980_

_« Booooon anniversaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !! » s'écria Eléa en sautant au cou de son ami, alors que Bellatrix la regardait comme si elle descendait de la Lune._

_« Eléa... » rit Snape en rougissant légèrement._

_« Ahah ! Je te fais rire et rougir en même temps... » s'amusa la Mangemort._

_« Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de débordement sentimental... » bougonna-t-il._

_« M'en fous ! » décréta Eléa en lui tendant un paquet assez lourd, étroit mais long, emballé sobrement. _

_Il rougit à nouveau et fit signe à Eléa de le suivre dans le jardin. Il ouvrit avec précaution son cadeau, fronçant légèrement les sourcils et Eléa savait qu'il essayait de deviner ce que contenait la boîte. Lorsqu'il eut enlevé le papier cadeau, il se trouvait devant une boite en bois travaillée, mais sobre, fermée à clef. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Eléa qui lui sourit d'un air coquin, balançant une petite clef dorée au bout d'une fine chaîne. Il leva un sourcil et tendit sa main, attendant qu'elle lui remette la clef, mais elle secoua la tête. Il leva les yeux au ciel et essaya d'attraper le bijou mais Eléa se positionna de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent nez à nez, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle lui lança un sourire aguicheur et il soupira lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour lui voler un baiser qu'il se laissa dérober. Elle lui tendit la chaîne, remarquant avec malice les regards furtifs que son ami jetait aux alentours, puis elle referma sa main sur la sienne lorsqu'il s'empara de la clef._

_« Eléa... Nous ne sommes pas seuls... » murmura-t-il._

_« Je veux que tu sois le parrain du bébé... » avoua-t-elle plus sérieusement._

_Il eut un mouvement de recul, s'imaginant avec horreur faire sauter sur ses genoux l'enfant illégitime de Lucius qui l'appellerait « oncle Severus ». _

_« Eléa... Je ne suis pas très paternel tu sais... » dit-il ennuyé._

_« Severus, accepte, s'il te plaît... Nous n'avons confiance qu'en toi... Si il nous arrive quelque chose, tu es le seul à pouvoir l'élever avec nos principes, à pouvoir l'éduquer au mieux... Tu sais qu'il sera puissant... »_

_Il regarda Eléa et y lut un désespoir qui l'étonna. Elle désirait tant cet enfant, il n'arrivait pas à lire ses pensées, à comprendre ce qui la poussait à tenir un tel discours mais il sentit une peine profonde, comme une déchirure._

_« D'accord... »_

_Elle le remercia avec émotions et il lui caressa doucement le visage, l'air inquiet._

_« Tout va bien Eléa ? »_

_« Oui, » mentit-elle. « Tiens, ouvre ton cadeau. » Elle lui tendit la clef. « Tu sais, je te l'aurais donné même si tu n'avais pas accepté... » ajouta-t-elle._

_« J'espère bien ! » rit-il _

_Il ouvrit le coffret doucement et écarquilla les yeux. Il passa son index sur les différentes fioles, découvrant leurs noms avec étonnement et incrédulité._

_« Sang de Licorne... Poudre de Fée... Sang de Dragon »_

_« Une race de Dragon très rare d'après Lucius, » fit remarquer Eléa fièrement._

_« De la corne de Licorne, des larmes de Phénix... Eléa, tous ces ingrédients sont interdits, comment avez-vous fait ? »_

_« Lucius a le bras long tu sais... Le Maître nous a aidés aussi, je lui ai demandé... »_

_« Le Maître... »_

_« Les meilleurs ingrédients pour le meilleur Maître en Potions... »_

_Il rougit à nouveau._

_« Je n'ai pas encore passé mes examens... »_

_« Tu les auras, tu es le meilleur, le Maître parle de toi en termes élogieux tu sais... »_

_« Tu as l'air proche de Lui en ce moment... »_

_« Plus ou moins... Tu sais, __i__l ne veut plus que je participe aux missions... »_

_« Oui, Lucius m'en a parlé... »_

_« Je vais m'ennuyer ferme... »_

_« Tu trouveras bien à t'occuper... Tu pourras faire du tricot pour le bébé, ou de la broderie ! » Eléa lui jeta un regard blasé qui le fit rire avant de poursuivre. « Tu trouveras bien... Tiens, le week-end prochain, je fête mon anniversaire chez mes parents, ça me ferait plaisir que tu m'accompagnes... »_

_« Sarah ne t'accompagne pas ? » s'étonna Eléa._

_« Tu crois vraiment que je vais présenter Sarah à mes parents ? » dit-il en haussant un sourcil._

_« Je t'en prie, tes parents ne doivent pas être aussi horribles que ça... » s'amusa Eléa. « Ton père a l'air sympa, il m'aime bien je crois... » Elle sourit d'un air candide._

_« Tu sais, mon père ne t'apprécie pas que pour tes décolletés... Il sait qui tu es, que tu fais partie du __c__ercle... Tu es reconnue au milieu des Mangemorts et certains de tes massacres sont assez... légendaires... »_

_« O__h... » fit Eléa avec un mélange d'étonnement et de fierté. « J'ignorais tout ça... »_

_« Tu m'accompagnes alors ? » _

_« Je ne sais pas Sev… » répondit Eléa avec une petite grimace. « J'ai peur de me sentir mal à l'aise, je ne connais pas ta mère, et ni ta sœur… Je ne me sentirai pas à ma place… »_

_« J't'en prie, tu ne peux décemment pas me laisser avec elles… L'année dernière, pour mon anniversaire, ma mère a insisté pour que ma sœur fasse un mini discours et… je te passe les termes de ce discours, et je te passe la réponse qu'elles m'ont forcé à déblatérer, tout ça devant la moitié de ma famille côté paternel… »_

_Eléa esquissa un sourire amusé avant de réfléchir à nouveau à la proposition et finalement se décider._

_« Je crois que je suis finalement curieuse de connaître la famille Snape, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil._

_« Merci, j'aurais vraiment besoin de toi pour cette épreuve, » ajouta-t-il le plus sérieusement possible. « Et merci, c'est un cadeau vraiment splendide et utile... » _

_« Mais de rien... »_

_Il la conduisit à l'intérieur et la chaleur ambiante les surprit quelque peu, leurs corps s'étaient habitués au froid glacial du jardin. _

_Severus alla remercier Lucius et ils entrèrent en grande discussion sur les imports et exports de produits illégaux. Eléa s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée et refusa à regret un verre de vodka que lui offrait Rodolphus._

_Elle sentait Ses yeux sur elle, pourtant, Il n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle pouvait sentir __s__a présence presque palpable à côté d'elle. Elle décida de quitter le Manoir, prétextant un mal de tête, avant de devoir croiser __s__on regard menaçant._

_Lucius rentra tard cette nuit-là, mais elle fit semblant de dormir, ne voulant pas expliquer son comportement à son amant bien qu'elle savait qu'il comprendrait, en partie._

_Elle finit pas s'endormir, d'un sommeil plutôt léger, elle décida d'aller à Ste Mangouste le lendemain pour ses premiers examens et pour trouver un remède à sa mélancolie._

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, mercredi 15 janvier 1998_

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix fut assez rapide vu qu'aucun élément notable n'était apparu depuis la dernière fois. Maugrey Fol Œil exprima son inquiétude quant au silence et l'inaction manifeste des Mangemorts. Pour lui, ce calme ne pouvait rien augurer de bon. Eléa expliqua les changements intervenus au sein de l'hôtel et fit un exposé détaillé sur la configuration des lieux. Elle confirma un calme inquiétant au sein du camp adverse et s'étonna également de l'absence de réunion entre les leaders dirigeants ennemis, mis à part une réunion prévue pour ce vendredi et pour laquelle elle avait été conviée par Voldemort en personne, à son plus grand étonnement. Snape ajouta très justement que vu sa dernière trahison, il était fort probable qu'Eléa ne soit plus la bienvenue pour assister aux discussions avec ses anciens camarades. L'intéressée acquiesça tristement devant l'inévitable et évidente constatation, et regretta de ne pouvoir fournir davantage d'informations quant à la suite des évènements. Elle était sûre que les informations distillées lors de la réunion de vendredi seraient limitées et filtrées et l'amertume qu'elle ressentait lui donnait quelque peu la nausée.

Face à ces derniers revirements et états de fait, Harry ressentit de la compassion pour Eléa. Elle n'appartenait plus à aucun camp, sa confiance était mise en doute et elle était surveillée de toutes parts. Les Mangemorts ne croyaient plus en elle et tout le monde était persuadé que si Voldemort la gardait, c'était pour pouvoir encore profiter de son pouvoir et de son lien avec l'Ordre du Phénix en général, et Harry et Hermione en particulier.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne lui accordaient, quant à eux, qu'une confiance toute relative mais Eléa était plutôt soulagée que Snape soit chargé de la surveiller. Dumbledore avait bien entendu eu des attentes qui n'échappaient à personne : au-delà de surveiller Eléa, il avait chargé Severus Snape de la protéger et la couvrir. La protéger contre les Mangemorts bien évidemment, mais également contre elle-même. Ayant appris à connaître sa fille, le vieux sorcier savait oh combien la ligne était vite franchie pour qu'Eléa sombre dans la folie et fasse des choses qui lui échappaient complètement.

Eléa fit part à l'Ordre de la menace silencieuse de Voldemort contre les enfants si elle ne se chargeait pas entièrement et à brève échéance de Magie Noire. Maugrey décida d'affecter Tonks à Poudlard en tant que protection rapprochée des élèves et plus particulièrement des Gryffondors. Pour ne pas attirer de suspicions sur sa présence au sein du château et surtout d'affolement inutile parmi les élèves qui risquaient de faire part de cette décision à leurs parents, il fut convenu qu'un stand serait monté dans le hall de l'école et que Tonks serait chargée de promouvoir le métier d'Auror auprès des 7èmes années. Dumbledore trouva en fait l'idée excellente et se nota de faire appel à d'autres professionnels pour venir exposer leurs métiers respectifs aux élèves. Eléa sembla quelque peu tranquillisée par cette décision et elle réussit même à se détendre en fin de soirée.

Hermione fut autorisée à passer la nuit avec elle vu que les ASPICS blancs étaient terminés et que le reste de la semaine était libre de tout cours et toute obligation. Ce moment court passé ensemble leur fut tout de même bénéfique et Eléa put bénéficier d'une oreille attentive et compréhensive quant à ses inquiétudes pour le futur. Hermione, de son côté, lui raconta en détail le déroulement des ASPICS blancs mais préféra taire la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry, attendant avec espoir que les choses s'arrangent entre sa mère et son frère.

Hermione s'endormit dans les bras d'Eléa et il lui sembla lointain le temps où elle avait l'habitude de serrer tous les soirs dans ses bras ses parents. Elle avait savouré le contact, luttant contre le sommeil, et quand la conscience l'avait quittée, elle s'était laissée emmener vers d'autres sphères, blottie contre l'élément le plus sécurisant au monde, une maman.

* * *

_Dimanche 13 janvier 1980 _

_Severus arriva aux alentours de 11h chez Eléa qui lui ouvrit avec une mine affreuse et cadavérique. Son teint, plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée, si c'était seulement possible, faisait ressortir ses grands yeux bleus fatigués. Elle était emmitouflée dans un châle ivoire et grelottait malgré la cheminée allumée dans le salon._

_« Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir Sev… » annonça-t-elle d'une voix faible, « ça ne va vraiment pas… Tu donneras ces fleurs à ta mère, » ajouta-t-elle en désignant un bouquet champêtre et fleuri déposé sur la table basse._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il d'un air concerné en entrant dans le salon surchauffé._

_« J'ai vomi toute la matinée, je suis épuisée et j'ai affreusement mal à la tête… »_

_« Ok… Tu ne vas pas me lâcher si facilement, » énonça-t-il en enlevant sa cape qu'il posa sur un fauteuil. « On a un peu de temps devant nous, je vais te mettre sur pieds pour passer le dimanche le plus invraisemblable de ta vie ! »_

_Elle lui jeta un regard en coin suspicieux et se mit à geindre alors qu'il la conduisit vers le canapé._

_« Déjà, tu t'allonges Eléa… »_

_« Sev, s'il te plaît… » se plaignit-elle alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre._

_« Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! »_

_« Et je vais aller où ? » marmonna-t-elle d'un air blasé avant d'esquisser une grimace alors que la nausée la reprit._

_Il fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard avec un oreiller et une couverture qu'il déposa sur Eléa qui le regarda déballer ses fioles et ingrédients. En moins de dix minutes, il avait mis une Potion à mijoter dans le feu de cheminée tandis qu'Eléa n'osait pas bouger d'une oreille de peur de devoir se lever pour courir aux toilettes. Il revint vers elle et elle se poussa un peu afin de le laisser s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_Il lui dégagea les cheveux de son visage et elle lui sourit faiblement en essayant de respirer régulièrement._

_« J'ai envie de vomir… » gémit-elle à nouveau en déglutissant._

_« Encore cinq minutes chérie, je te promets que ça ira mieux après, » la rassura-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue._

_« Sev… »_

_« Hmm ? » répondit-il en allant remuer la Potion._

_« Tu crois que je vais faire une autre fausse couche ? »_

_Il tourna un regard surpris vers elle et retourna s'asseoir près d'elle mais cette fois sur la table basse afin d'avoir un peu plus de recul face à son amie._

_« Non Eléa, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as déjà fait une fausse couche que tu en referas une, ça n'a rien à voir. »_

_« Tu as raison, c'est différent. Cette fois-ci, je suis au repos forcé… » dit-elle amèrement avec du dégoût dans la voix._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eléa ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_Elle hésita et ferma les yeux avant d'avouer :_

_« Des fois, je me dis que… je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir ce bébé… »_

_Une expression de choc traversa le visage de Severus qui scruta Eléa plus consciencieusement._

_« Tu n'es pas sérieuse Eléa… Tu rêves d'avoir un enfant depuis que je te connais. C'est à cause de Lucius ? C'est ça Eléa ? Parce que Narcissa est elle aussi enceinte ? »_

_« Sûrement… » mentit-elle à moitié en luttant pour ne pas lui avouer la sordide vérité._

_« C'est parce que tu n'es pas bien et que tu es fatiguée que tu dis ça. Lucius et toi rêviez d'avoir cet enfant Eléa et je suis persuadé que tout ira bien. C'est une réaction normale vu l'état dans lequel tu es actuellement mais ne culpabilise pas trop de ressentir tous ces sentiments contradictoires et ambigus. »_

_Elle le remercia d'un franc sourire qu'il lui rendit en se levant. Il retira la Potion du feu avant de la verser dans un verre et passa une main dessus pour réguler la température._

_Eléa se releva en grimaçant et il l'aida à avaler d'une traite la Potion avant qu'elle ne se rallonge en soupirant._

_« Tu te reposes une demi-heure, je te promets que dans une heure tout au plus, tu seras capable de courir le 1000 mètres, manger un bœuf et abattre une forêt, » dit-il d'un ton sérieux qui amusa Eléa._

_« Les dimanches chez toi doivent vraiment être un calvaire pour que tu fasses tout ça pour que je t'accompagne à tout prix, » fit-elle remarquer en ramenant la couverture jusqu'à ses oreilles._

_« Je t'aurais aidée dans n'importe quelle circonstance Eléa et tu le sais, et je t'assure que les dimanches chez moi sont tout sauf un calvaire, » déclara-t-il sérieusement inquiétant dans le même temps Eléa._

_« Ils sont comment Sev ? Tu commences à me faire peur… »_

_« Tu vas adorer ! » s'exclama-t-il et elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas mis une bonne dose d'ironie dans cette réponse._

_« Sev… »_

_« Hey ! Tu ne me fais plus confiance maintenant ?! »_

_Elle acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel et il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de la laisser se reposer._

_A 12h30 et alors que Severus était en train de lire un manuel très intéressant appartenant à Eléa sur les Métamorphoses, cette dernière fit son apparition dans le salon, enfin apprêtée pour se rendre dans la famille Snape._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu mettre dans cette Potion Sev ? J'ai une de ces patates ! Et elle était même plutôt bonne comparée à tous les trucs dégueu que tu m'as déjà forcée à avaler ! »_

_« Secret du chef, » répondit-il d'un air satisfait en se levant._

_Il observa son amie d'un air satisfait et fut soulagé de voir quelques couleurs sur ses joues et une nouvelle lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Elle était belle, simplement belle, naturelle et sophistiquée à la fois. Sa robe Empire, noire, laissait à peine deviner les nouvelles formes de sa silhouette dues à sa récente maternité. Ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient dans son dos et elle avait dégagé son visage en attachant quelques mèches sur le côté. Ce qu'il aimait plus particulièrement chez Eléa, c'était ses yeux dans lesquels on pouvait se noyer tant leur bleu profond hypnotisait._

_Elle enfila sa cape rouge et ils transplanèrent tous les deux en direction de la maison des Snape._

_Ce qui surprit le plus Eléa quand elle pénétra dans la maison familiale des Snape, ce fut la décoration irréelle aussi éclectique qu'intemporelle. Elle le savait mais pourtant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer pendant de trop longues secondes l'espèce de cerf presque grandeur nature qui semblait servir, dans l'entrée, de porte-manteau ou de… Elle ne sut le dire et le porte-manteau lui parut une moins bonne proposition quand la mère de Severus empila sa cape avec celle de Severus parmi divers fourbis non loin de l'espèce de cerf._

_La mère de Severus…_

_Bien qu'Eléa avait essayé de dresser son portrait en sachant qu'elle allait enfin la rencontrer, elle était complètement passée à côté de la description physique qu'elle s'en était faite. Sel Enna Snape était une femme grande et élancée, et Eléa se demanda comment elle pouvait bien faire un pas, perchée sur de tels talons. Elle avait des cheveux courts, blond foncé, et des yeux d'une couleur indescriptible, oscillant entre le vert et le bronze. Bien que la couleur ne correspondait absolument pas, Eléa reconnut par moments dans les yeux de la matriarche certains regards de Severus. _

_Eléa, qui n'aimait pas vraiment les effusions, et encore moins de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, fut surprise et quelque peu gênée quand la mère de Severus l'étouffa dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle fut conduite dans le salon et reconnut le père de Severus qu'elle salua poliment alors qu'il faisait visiblement semblant de s'intéresser à ce que sa fille était en train de lui raconter. Sierra se leva pour saluer Eléa avec un regard étrange qu'Eléa ne comprit pas et le patriarche des Snape put retourner à son parchemin durant ces quelques secondes de répit qui ne durèrent pas quand une tornade brune surgit de nulle part pour lui sauter dessus._

_« Stella ! Laisse ton grand-père tranquille !! » hurla Sierra et Eléa sursauta avant d'être conduite par Severus pour s'asseoir sur le canapé._

_Stella, une gamine d'à peine cinq ans, aussi brune que sa mère était blonde, se posta devant Eléa et la scruta consciencieusement des pieds à la tête._

_« T'es qui toi ? »_

_« Stella ! » cria cette fois la mère de Severus. « C'est la copine d'oncle Severus, retourne jouer en attendant qu'on mange ! »_

_« Maman… » commença Severus avant d'être interrompu justement par l'intéressée qui le tira de son canapé confortable pour l'emmener à la cuisine._

_« Sors le chevreuil du four et découpe-le, ton père ne lève jamais le nez de ses foutus parchemins ! »_

_« Maman, Eléa- »_

_« Oncle Severus, viens jouer avec mooooooooooooooi !!!! »_

_« Sierraaaaaaaaaa !! Viens chercher ta fille avant que je ne la cuise avec les patates du chevreuil ! »_

_Eléa se retrouva, à son plus grand soulagement, seule avec le père de Severus et elle se détendit au fond du canapé alors que ce dernier engagea la conversation sur leurs activités communes. Conversation qui ne dura pas compte tenu de la nouvelle présence d'un homme grand et baraqué qui s'affala à côté d'Eléa avant de se présenter comme le mari de Sierra. Il se lança dans des explications détaillées sur son métier qui consistait à recycler magiquement le bois d'une façon qui échappa complètement à Eléa qui l'écouta d'une mine abattue mais résignée._

_« Ta petite amie est charmante Severus, si seulement tu nous l'avais apportée avant ! Ton père et moi, on se faisait vraiment du souci en vous voyant tout seuls, toi et tes chaudrons ! »_

_« Maman, Eléa n'est pas- »_

_« Mais mes patates sont en train de brûler !!!!!! » hurla la mère de Severus et ce dernier capitula en découpant de rage le gibier fumant._

_Ils passèrent enfin à table et Eléa soupira intérieurement en se voyant placée à côté du mari de Sierra autour de la table. Heureusement, Severus était à sa droite et avec un peu de chance… Non, manqué, elle avait la mère de Severus juste en face d'elle. _

_Quand les plats arrivèrent sur la table, l'odeur incommoda Eléa qui jeta un regard en coin à Severus. Ce dernier observait les victuailles avec un air résigné et Eléa se demanda sérieusement si son estomac allait être capable de garder de la nourriture qui l'écoeurait déjà rien qu'à la vue et l'odeur. La mère de Severus la servit généreusement à son grand regret et une fois que tout le monde eut son assiette pleine, un flottement parcourut l'assistance qui semblait s'apprêter à pratiquer un culte, réunie en assemblée, dans une même ferveur._

_Les premiers coups de fourchettes résonnèrent, suivis d'exclamations vantant le repas apparemment délicieux à l'unanimité, et Eléa n'eut d'autre choix que de goûter sur le bout des lèvres quelques miettes du contenu de son assiette. Elle étouffa un hoquet sous le goût indéfinissable qui sabla littéralement son palet et l'intérieur de ses joues et choisit l'option prudente d'avaler tout rond la bouillie, sans se risquer à mâchouiller trop longtemps une infection qu'elle serait bien incapable d'avaler par la suite. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'un ouragan vienne emporter le toit de la maison et son salut vint finalement de Severus qui lui prit furtivement la main pour y glisser une petite fiole. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il lui désigna d'un signe de tête son assiette avant d'enfourner une bouchée de ragoût avec un clin d'œil à son amie. Eléa soupira en comprenant le subterfuge et versa discrètement le contenu de la fiole dans son assiette._

_Elle put finalement manger le met sans encombre majeur mais refusa avec véhémence quand la mère de Severus voulut la resservir._

_« Alors dites-nous, où vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ? » demanda Sel Enna avec curiosité._

_« A Poudlard maman, je te l'ai déjà dit… » répondit Severus avec un air blasé._

_« Mais je connais aussi très bien Mr Snape du fait qu'on se voit régulièrement aux réunions de l'association, » ajouta Eléa qui ne remarqua pas l'air résigné de son meilleur ami qui avait levé les yeux en direction du ciel comme pour implorer silencieusement une quelconque aide divine._

_« Oh ?! » s'exclama Sel Enna, « vous jouez aussi au Backgammon ? »_

_« Maman… »_

_« Pardon ? » demanda Eléa avec incrédulité en fronçant les sourcils en regardant un à un les membres de la famille Snape._

_« Bien ! » s'exclama soudainement la mère de Severus en frappant dans ses mains faisant sursauter Eléa alors qu'elle se leva d'un bond en allant dans la cuisine en sautillant, suivie de près par sa fille._

_Eléa n'eut malheureusement pas l'explication officielle au sujet du Backgammon et la mine de Severus qui secoua la tête avec un faible sourire lui suffit alors qu'elle croisa dans le même temps le regard du père de Severus qui lui fit comprendre que les choses étaient mieux ainsi pour tout le monde._

_La demi-heure qui suivit passa dans un flou artistique plutôt protecteur pour la santé mentale d'Eléa qui vit défiler une petite fille déguisée en crocodile avant que le coup de grâce lui fut porté quand la sœur de Severus fit une tirade sur le nez de son frère, digne de Cyrano de Bergerac. Ce laïus, censé être poétique pour célébrer l'anniversaire du Maître de Potions, laissa littéralement Eléa sans voix qui écouta le discours avec la bouche légèrement ouverte tant elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle avait pourtant bien réellement sous les yeux. La célébration atteignit son paroxysme quand elle crut devenir sourde devant les cris combinés de la famille Snape, et elle cracha quelques confettis lancés par la gamine avec une mine dépitée._

_Quand le dessert fut servi, son regard s'illumina en découvrant un gâteau au chocolat mais elle se montra méfiante vu les qualités culinaires discutables de la maîtresse de maison. A sa grande surprise, la pâtisserie fut délicieuse et Severus lui désigna l'étiquette d'un grand pâtissier de Londres collée au plat, et Eléa ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire amusé. _

_« Vous en voulez encore une petite part ? » lui proposa poliment Sel Enna avec amabilité._

_« Non, merci, c'est très gentil, » répondit Eléa, « il est vraiment délicieux et malgré ce qu'on peut dire, mon état ne m'autorise pas à manger pour deux. Je vais rester raisonnable au risque d'être malade et ennuyer Severus à nouveau pour qu'il me concocte une Potion pour me soulager. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda soudainement Sel Enna en levant un sourcil nerveux alors que Sierra louchait sur le gâteau en tendant son assiette tout en suivant attentivement les mouvements que sa mère faisait avec le couteau dans sa main._

_« Pardon ? Oh, j'essayais seulement d'expliquer que Severus fait vraiment des miracles avec ses Potions et que- »_

_« Non, non, avant, » la coupa Sel Enna en agitant dangereusement le couteau sous les regards hypnotiques de sa fille et sa petite-fille, attendant de se régaler à nouveau._

_« Etre enceinte ne veut pas dire manger pour deux, n'est-ce pas ? » répéta Eléa, un brin confuse._

_« Vous-vous êtes enceinte ? » bafouilla Sel Enna._

_« Oui… » répondit Eléa qui n'était plus tout à fait sûre que la nouvelle soit si bonne que ça en voyant la mère de Severus pâlir._

_« Severus Snape ! » hurla-t-elle soudainement, pointant le couteau en direction de son fils, « qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?? Hors mariage ?! Sans nous avertir ?! »_

_« Maman, » commença Severus en se levant et essayant d'enlever l'objet tranchant des mains de sa mère qui se débattit en commençant à lancer des morceaux de phrases décousues sans le moindre sens, alors qu'Eléa reconnut des mots comme « déshonorant », « fils indigne », « fille charmante au demeurant », « ne mérite pas ça »._

_Le couteau tomba finalement dans le reste du gâteau et Severus se mit presque à crier pour couvrir les paroles de sa mère et capter son attention._

_« Maman ! Eléa n'est pas ma petite amie !!! »_

_La révélation eut l'effet escompté et Sel Enna se rassit sous l'effet du choc ou du soulagement, Eléa n'aurait su le dire._

_« Tu ne me laisses jamais parler, vous ne me laissez jamais parler ici, » continua Severus. « Eléa est ma meilleure amie, elle n'est pas enceinte de moi ! Si je l'ai amenée aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je voulais l'avoir à mes côtés et parce que son- son…, » hésita Severus qui choisit la sécurité, « son mari n'est pas à ses côtés pour cause de déplacements professionnels. Et vu son état, c'est difficile pour elle en ce moment, je voulais lui changer les idées mais vous ne m'y aidez pas… »_

_Un silence plana quelques secondes et Sel Enna posa finalement une main réconfortante sur celle d'Eléa avant de se lever et entraîner la jeune sorcière avec elle._

_« Pauvre chérie… Venez ma chère, j'ai quelques lectures qui pourraient vous être utiles et plutôt ludiques pour tout avouer. »_

_Eléa suivit la mère de Severus avec un petit sourire avant de lancer à ce dernier un clin d'œil en quittant la salle à manger._

_« Fils, va chercher les digestifs, » commanda le père de Severus à son fils qui s'exécuta sans se faire prier._

_En fin d'après-midi, Severus annonça leur départ et Eléa fut serrée durant de longues secondes dans les bras de Sel Enna qui lui fit promettre de venir la voir à nouveau quand sa grossesse serait plus avancée. Severus aida Eléa à enfiler sa cape et la couvrit chaudement avec une attention qui réussit à émouvoir sa mère qui regarda le tableau avec un air attendri, souhaitant intérieurement qu'Eléa soit réellement sa belle-fille._

_Une fois qu'ils furent enfin libérés, Eléa soupira longuement en marchant silencieusement au bras de Severus. Le silence les accompagna quelques minutes avant que Severus ne prenne finalement la parole._

_« Je suis vraiment désolé Eléa… »_

_« De quoi ? Arrête, je t'en prie, ta mère m'adore ! »_

_« C'était horrible, n'est-ce pas ? » grimaça-t-il amèrement._

_« Non Sev'… Ne juge pas si sévèrement ta famille. Ils sont hors normes, c'est vrai, mais ils sont adorables, vraiment, j'ai passé un bon moment… »_

_« Tu es sérieuse ? »_

_« Oui ! » se mit-elle à rire doucement._

_Un autre silence les laissa se remémorer l'après-midi chacun de leurs côtés avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole._

_« Pour le Backgammon, j'espère que tu as compris… Eléa, je… »_

_« Oui, » dit-elle venant à sa rescousse comprenant sa gêne, « je comprends Sev'… C'est mieux ainsi je crois finalement, j'envie ta mère quelque part… Elle vit dans son monde, c'est un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre. »_

_« Elle est borderline, Eléa, c'est une maladie, » lui rappela Severus avec une tristesse dissimulée, « mon enfance n'a pas été drôle tous les jours… »_

_« Je sais, » souffla-t-elle. « La mienne non plus, on a ça en commun. »_

_« Comme le reste, » dit-il et elle lui adressa un petit sourire complice en se rapprochant de lui alors qu'il passa son bras autour de ses épaules._

_« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à Ste Mangouste ? » proposa-t-il doucement._

_« Oui, s'il te plaît. Et reste avec moi Sev', Lucius ne viendra pas… »_

_Il acquiesça et ils transplanèrent finalement quand la neige se remit à tomber._

* * *

_Eléa porta machinalement sa cigarette à la bouche et prit une bouffée en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était à la fenêtre et regardait tristement la pluie tomber. Le temps s'était radouci et la neige avait fait place à une pluie fine mais glacée. Les dernières traces de neige avaient été chassées au plus grand regret de la Mangemort qui n'avait pas pu profiter de la neige comme elle aurait voulu._

_Elle ne sursauta pas quand il lui dégagea ses longs cheveux bruns de sa nuque pour y déposer un baiser. La main de son amant glissa le long de son bras pour lui voler sa cigarette._

_« Je n'aime pas quand tu fumes, amour... » chuchota-t-il._

_« __ç__a ne t'a pas dérangé jusqu'à présent, » répondit-elle froidement._

_« Tu n'étais pas enceinte... jusqu'à présent... » répondit-il sur le même ton._

_Elle le fusilla du regard et se dirigea vers la chambre._

_« Je vais me coucher... »_

_Il la rattrapa par le poignet et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait envie d'elle._

_« Je suis fatiguée, j'ai pas envie, » trancha-t-elle en se libérant de son étreinte._

_Lucius suivit sa maîtresse des yeux puis jeta avec humeur sur le canapé sa canne et sa cape, il se servit un bourbon avant de rejoindre Eléa dans la chambre et la regarder se coucher._

_Eléa l'ignora et se glissa sous les draps avec un roman. Lucius soupira et s'assit en bout de lit, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen d'établir la communication avec sa maîtresse. Il détestait ces moments-là, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire sans provoquer une crise de colère ou pire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en elle, quels mots utiliser pour briser le mur qu'elle dressait entre eux. _

_« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a amour ? » murmura-t-il. « Tu es allée à Ste Mangouste ? Tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui, ça va... » dit-elle en reposant le livre à côté d'elle._

_« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air contrarié... »_

_« Je suis fatiguée Lucius, ils m'ont fait des tas d'examens, j'étais toute seule, enfin Sev' m'a accompagnée mais tu n'étais pas là, et ça m'a gonflée... Et demain, j'ai une réunion à l'Ordre, j'ai pas envie d'y aller... Et toi, tu rentres tard, juste pour me baiser... »_

_« Je ne rentre pas pour te baiser Eléa, mais pour passer du temps avec toi... » articula-t-il._

_« Tu parles, il est plus de minuit Lucius... »_

_« Excuse-moi, » soupira-t-il._

_Il l'implora du regard et elle comprit qu'il était réellement désolé. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, elle se sentait tellement seule, il semblait tellement l'ignorer... Eléa le regarda dans les yeux, puis sans faire un geste, les draps s'ouvrirent du côté de Lucius._

_« Je suis trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit... » le prévint-elle alors qu'il se déshabillait._

_« Dans ce cas, je me contenterais de te serrer dans mes bras... » répliqua-t-il avec une douceur qui fit sourire Eléa._

_Il se coucha à ces côtés et elle se blottit finalement contre lui, une mèche de cheveux blonds entortillés autour de ses doigts. Elle s'endormit rapidement alors que Lucius trouva difficilement le sommeil. Il ne cessait de repenser à ses missions futures, il serait père deux fois dans l'année et il espérait pouvoir être aux côtés de ses enfants le plus longtemps possible. Aux côtés d'Eléa surtout. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir cédé à la demande de son père et d'avoir épousé Narcissa, tout aurait pu être si facile si il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'endormit finalement pour se lever quelques heures plus tard pour une réunion matinale au Ministère. _

_Il jeta un œil à Eléa avant de partir, elle était très pâle et il s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir rester pour s'occuper d'elle. Il fit apparaître une rose rouge sur la table de chevet de sa maîtresse et partit à contre cœur._

* * *

_Poudlard, jeudi 16 janvier 1998_

Eléa soupira en s'apercevant que son père ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau. Déjà peu emballée à l'idée de jouer le rôle du hibou délivrant des messages, si en plus elle devait parcourir le château à la recherche de son père… Et puis depuis quand était-elle obligée d'obéir à ce vieux débris de Maugrey Fol Œil ?? Elle avait détesté quand il lui avait sommé avec son air supérieur d'aller remettre ce pli en main propre au Directeur dans les plus brefs délais. Elle regrettait presque de passer plus de temps que nécessaire à Grimmauld Place. Croiser les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix commençait à la fatiguer sérieusement et elle avait l'impression de n'avoir été pour le vieil Auror qu'une potiche présente lui permettant de se décharger d'une tâche rébarbative, ennuyeuse et lui faisant perdre son précieux temps. Il n'avait pas à sa disposition sa jeune Auror maladroite et fatigante ou quoi ?! Le fait que Dumbledore soit son père devait également jouer en sa défaveur et elle se surprit à bénir le bon vieux temps où tout le monde ignorait le rapport qui la liait au puissant sorcier. Elle faillit demander à un élève boutonneux qu'elle croisa s'il avait aperçu le Directeur mais elle se ravisa en voyant le regard oblique que le gamin lui lança. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait un air effrayant mais elle esquissa un sourire en songeant qu'elle était au moins intimidante et impressionnante. Elle pouvait vivre avec cette idée après tout. Elle en retirait même pour tout avouer une fierté non dissimulée. Elle aperçut au loin Hagrid mais n'accéléra pas le pas pour lui demander s'il avait vu Dumbledore. Le géant l'avait toujours agacé et elle n'avait jamais compris la confiance que son père avait mis en cet abruti, et encore moins l'amitié sincère qu'il lui portait, sans oublier une considération selon elle injustifiée. Elle approchait de la salle des professeurs et songea à tenter sa chance dans ce coin avant de miser sur les quartiers privés de son père.

Elle aperçut deux silhouettes sortir de la salle en question et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Severus… accompagné d'une jeune femme à l'allure élégante. Elle s'arrêta un instant et fit une légère moue en levant les yeux au ciel en s'apercevant de la familiarité dont Severus semblait faire preuve face à la jeune sorcière. Il avait posé sa main sur son bras et avait caressé légèrement son épaule tout en lui parlant et en lui souriant affectueusement avant que la jeune femme ne prenne congé. Severus avait souri… A une femme. Pour avoir été sa meilleure amie et l'avoir côtoyé longuement, elle savait combien il était difficile de faire sourire Severus. Le faire rire relevait du miracle et un épisode du passé impliquant de la farine et une course poursuite dans son appartement lui revint en mémoire, mais elle était sûre qu'il lui aurait fallu plus de temps pour se remémorer Severus Snape hilare. Sarah, l'unique amour de la misérable vie du professeur de Potions, avait réussi à lui offrir un semblant de bonheur mais il avait été malheureusement de courte durée et après l'épisode tragique de cette histoire d'amour avortée, Snape s'était fermé pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir, ou presque. La jeune femme avait été le rayon de soleil de Severus mais Eléa avait été vraiment l'une des seules, sinon la seule, à pouvoir le dérider, et encore il s'en cachait, souriant intérieurement, ou franchement que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Ce qu'il aimait spécialement et particulièrement chez Eléa, et elle devait certainement l'ignorer, c'était la faculté que la jeune femme avait de pouvoir provoquer chez lui un état euphorique et apaisant. L'humour décalé et souvent involontaire et naturel chez la jeune femme le faisait sourire à chaque fois mais il s'était forcé à construire un masque d'indifférence et un air constamment blasé pour cacher cette faiblesse et ne pas attiser à l'époque la jalousie de Sarah.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en se renfrognant et s'approcha de son ami qui sembla heureux de la voir au sein du château.

« Eléa, c'est une bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? » l'accueillit-il avec un franc sourire qui ne s'était pas effacé avec le départ de la mystérieuse jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« C'était qui celle-là ? » demanda-t-elle sombrement et Severus leva un sourcil devant l'air agacé de la jeune femme. « Tu as vu mon père ? »

« A quelle question veux-tu que je réponde en premier ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant son air glacial qui le caractérisait le mieux.

« Mon père… »

« A l'intérieur », répondit-il en lui désignant la salle des professeurs d'un signe de tête.

« Je dois lui remettre une foutue lettre… Tu m'attends deux secondes ? »

Il acquiesça et elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle pour se débarrasser de sa corvée. Elle fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard et il la détailla des pieds à la tête. Vêtue de sa jupe de bohème noire qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, elle portait un haut rouge plutôt décolleté et léger. Pour lui tenir chaud, un pull noir ample à grosses mailles qui paraissait trop grand pour elle découvrait ses épaules et son décolleté alors que sa tenue lui donnait l'air de sortir tout droit d'une hacienda. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval haute de laquelle s'échappaient quelques mèches folles volant autour de son visage.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur… », soupira-t-il alors qu'ils prirent la direction des sous-sols de Poudlard.

« J'en ai marre de jouer les messagers pour l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai une tête de messager ?? » demanda-t-elle avec un air mauvais qui fit sourire Snape.

Ils commencèrent à descendre lentement les escaliers menant dans les donjons du château et Eléa ne put résister à la tentation de l'interroger à nouveau.

« Alors, c'était qui cette fille ? »

« Lynneas Parker, elle enseigne l'Etude et Rites des Moldus. Ta fille suit ce module je crois », déclara-t-il d'un air détaché.

« Peut-être, peu importe… Tu sors avec elle ? »

« Plus ou moins… », répondit-il faiblement alors qu'ils prirent un couloir éclairé par des torches.

« Ca veut dire quoi plus ou moins Severus ?? C'est oui ou non ! Tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

« Dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre configuration, j'aurais pu dire que tu es jalouse Eléa vu le ton que tu emploies dans cette conversation… », fit remarquer Snape habilement.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, je te demande c'est tout, je croyais qu'on était amis, je te dis tout moi… Et tu n'as pas répondu à la question… », insista-t-elle en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

« Disons que je l'apprécie beaucoup, je ne peux pas dire que je sois amoureux d'elle, c'est encore trop tôt mais je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Et oui, on sort ensemble, mais ce n'est pas vraiment officiel… », répondit-il enfin et Eléa esquissa enfin un sourire plus détendu.

« Tu as couché avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard brillant.

« Eléa… », soupira à nouveau Severus en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi ??! Tu peux me le dire, je te raconte moi quand avec Lucius, on- »

« Oui », répondit-il la coupant, et avant qu'elle ne continue dans cette voie qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'approfondir, il ajouta : « mais tu n'en sauras pas plus, n'insiste pas et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là… »

« C'est une sang pur ? »

« Oui. »

Ils marchèrent un petit moment en silence et Snape reprit en ralentissant le pas :

« Tu veux venir prendre un thé ? »

« Non. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? Tu viens m'aider à corriger mes copies ou quoi ?? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais en fait… Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel je crois, Lucius me manque, ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu… », répondit-elle en faisant demi-tour mais Severus lui attrapa le poignet.

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard surpris et interrogatif alors qu'il l'entraîna un peu brusquement dans un coin sombre où les torches se faisaient plus rares. Il la plaqua contre le mur et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête en la regardant intensément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla-t-elle, la gorge devenue soudainement trop sèche.

« Deux jours que tu n'as pas vu Lucius ? » répéta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin et un sourcil levé qu'elle reconnut comme étant annonciateur d'un moment particulier qu'il leur arrivait de partager. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur vu la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et elle fronça les sourcils en songeant à se dégager et à s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne commencent un petit jeu finalement dangereux, surtout dans l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient et où ils risquaient d'être surpris à tout moment. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de faire un pas et il emprisonna soudainement ses lèvres dans les siennes, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille.

« En fait, j'ai vu Lucius hier, ou avant-hier, je sais plus… Sev', arrête… », le repoussa-t-elle doucement en posant ses mains sur son torse.

Il ignora ses protestations et prit ses mains, serrant ses poignets fermement avant d'appuyer tout le poids de son corps contre le sien et commencer à mordiller son cou et lécher le lobe de son oreille.

« Arrête ! » s'emporta-t-elle plus durement essayant de dégager en vain ses poignets prisonniers de sa forte poigne.

« Hey ! Toi, tu as le droit de te servir de moi quand tu veux et moi, cette prérogative me serait interdite ??! Il me semblait, Eléa, que la satisfaction de nos envies n'était pourtant pas à sens unique… », ronronna-t-il presque pressant son érection contre son bas ventre. Elle lâcha malgré elle un gémissement étouffé en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et les plonger dans son regard sombre et enfiévré.

« C'est différent maintenant. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et je croyais que Severus Snape était un homme fidèle une fois engagé… Tu as toujours repoussé mes avances quand tu étais avec Sarah si tu te souviens bien ! »

« Le passé, c'est le passé Eléa, cesse de me parler de Sarah… et je ne suis plus quelqu'un de sérieux ! Tu sais que j'ai changé, ou du moins tu t'en doutes. Il faut vivre chaque moment intensément, je l'ai appris, souvent à mes dépens, je ne veux plus rien manquer. »

Elle le regarda un instant silencieusement, tentant de déchiffrer son air à la fois sombre et pourtant si brillant, à moins qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'éclat sensuel, et finalement purement sexuel allumé dans ses yeux noirs. Elle dégagea d'un mouvement sec et brutal ses poignets et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant fougueusement et passant une jambe autour de ses hanches. Il détacha ses longs cheveux et enfonça ses doigts dans son épaisse crinière, accentuant la pression de leurs bouches scellées, essayant de gagner le combat de leurs deux langues se caressant violemment. Puis, il l'aida à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille en soutenant ses fesses et en profita pour glisser un doigt dans sa culotte, la faisant pouffer alors qu'il avait attaqué à nouveau son cou offert. Puis, Eléa, qui avait entrepris de commencer à dégrafer le pantalon de Severus, s'arrêta soudainement et à la manière dont elle se figea et se contracta en regardant par-dessus son épaule, il comprit qu'ils venaient comme des étudiants un peu naïfs de se faire surprendre. Il ferma les yeux en priant silencieusement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Lynn et libéra Eléa qui reposa ses pieds sur le sol.

Draco Malfoy avait un air quelque peu éteint et, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il soupira en croisant le regard gêné d'Eléa.

« C'est pas vrai… », marmonna Severus en se retournant lui aussi avec un air plus blasé qu'à son habitude, si c'était possible.

Draco regarda tour à tour les deux adultes puis avec un air neutre, il tourna les talons, reprenant le chemin de sa salle commune.

« Draco, attends ! »

Eléa s'élança à la poursuite du jeune Serpentard mais Snape lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il va aller s'empresser d'aller hibouter Lucius pour lui raconter ce qu'il vient de voir ??! Sois lucide cinq minutes Eléa ! C'est un Malfoy ! Il a dû en voir d'autres au Manoir ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? »

Elle soupira en croisant le regard de Severus et baissa les bras d'un air résigné, se recalant contre le mur froid avec une mine quelque peu dépitée. Snape n'était finalement pas loin d'éclater de rire en songeant à la situation et à son précédent à Grimmauld Place. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et se pressa à nouveau contre Eléa qui ne put que sourire en voyant sa mine fière et amusée.

« Et en plus, ça t'amuse… », déclara-t-elle platement.

« Oui. Cette situation est finalement excitante… Tu es excitante et l'idée d'être surpris en plein ébat te rend encore plus désirable », répondit-il en glissant ses mains sous sa jupe.

« Même si c'est ta petite amie qui nous surprend ? »

Il stoppa ses mouvements et quitta son cou pour la regarder à nouveau. Eléa fit un énorme effort pour ne pas éclater de rire en songeant qu'elle venait peut-être de lui faire perdre ses moyens, mais il démentit son accusation silencieuse en la tirant brusquement vers le couloir dans lequel il marcha rapidement. Il la poussa dans la première salle sur sa droite d'un geste empressé et verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant d'y ajouter une formule magique pour plus de sécurité.

Eléa marcha lentement entre les rangées de tables, passant au passage ses doigts sur le bois vieilli avant d'atteindre l'estrade et se saisir d'une craie avec laquelle elle écrivit lisiblement son prénom sur le tableau noir.

« Ta salle de cours, hein ? » déclara-t-elle enfin en se retournant et s'amusant de l'attitude prédatrice de Severus qui avançait vers elle en glissant presque sur le sol. « Quel rôle veux-tu que je joue Severus ? Celle de la maîtresse ? A moins qu'une gentille petite écolière dévêtue t'excite plus ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser sa jupe à ses pieds et en retirant son gros pull.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire du cinéma pour m'exciter Eléa… », répondit-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé en l'emprisonnant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa profondément et glissa une main dans sa culotte, jouant avec ses doigts autour de son clitoris et la faisant gémir de manière anticipée alors qu'elle gesticulait pour guider ses doigts vers un endroit plus sensible. Elle le débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier et de sa chemise avant de caresser son érection toujours prisonnière de ses vêtements au travers de son pantalon. Ne tenant plus, il se dégagea d'elle le temps de se défaire de ses vêtements encombrants et bientôt il se retrouva nu devant elle.

« J'allais le faire ! » râla-t-elle contemplant le corps ferme et l'érection évidente de son ami.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et attaqua à son tour son cou tout en prenant son sexe durci dans sa petite main. Severus grogna de satisfaction mais s'apercevant qu'elle avait entrepris de faire durer les préliminaires, il fronça les sourcils et la guida rapidement contre le bureau sur le rebord duquel il la fit asseoir.

« Pas le temps de jouer chérie. Trop envie. Tonne de copies à corriger », déclara en style télégraphique Snape avant d'arracher la culotte d'Eléa et la pénétrer sans autre préambule. Elle cria de plaisir et écarta davantage les cuisses alors que Severus avait pris immédiatement un rythme effréné.

Elle avait les mains posées sur le bureau, de chaque côté d'elle pour maintenir son équilibre, et remuait les hanches pour rencontrer les coups de reins puissants de son amant. Sentant qu'elle ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'il la transporterait bientôt vers une jouissance certaine, elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux en attendant le plaisir. Severus l'attrapa soudainement par le cou et emprisonna ses lèvres tout en faisant glisser les bretelles de son haut pour avoir accès à sa poitrine. Ralentissant légèrement le rythme, il s'employa à sucer avidement les mamelons dressés d'Eléa, donnant à cette dernière des frissons dans tout le corps. Il accéléra à nouveau ses va et vient avant de s'immobiliser soudainement en mordillant l'épaule de sa partenaire. Il respirait bruyamment et Eléa ferma un instant les yeux le temps de ne plus sentir les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles. Puis elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas joui ! » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Moi non plus… », haleta-t-il en se retirant.

Avant qu'elle ne proteste à nouveau, il la fit se lever du bureau et il la retourna, l'inclinant contre le bureau. Comprenant le changement de position, elle esquissa un sourire en se cramponnant au bureau avant d'écarter les jambes. Snape ne tarda pas à s'y inviter et il pénétra à nouveau brutalement Eléa par derrière, lui arrachant un long gémissement de satisfaction. Il recommença ses mouvements rapides, dégageant ses cheveux pour avoir une vue intéressante sur ses reins et ses fesses. Il se pencha pour la lécher dans le dos et glissa une main entre ses jambes, atteignant enfin son clitoris et arrachant un autre cri à sa partenaire. Puis pour finir et compléter la session, de sa main libre, il écarta doucement ses fesses et entreprit d'introduire dans son anus son pouce qu'il lui avait préalablement fait lécher pour le lubrifier et ne pas la blesser. Eléa eut un léger sursaut sous la sensation de la nouvelle intrusion mais elle fut incapable ensuite de raisonner clairement et elle sentit un violent orgasme la submerger. Etant momentanément aveuglée par les plaisirs diffusés à différents endroits de son corps, elle ferma les yeux et quand elle put respirer à nouveau, elle hurla, provoquant l'éjaculation profonde de son amant qui s'écroula sur elle dans un râle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retira et l'attira dos à lui, caressant doucement ses seins alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et jeta ses bras autour de son cou en l'embrassant bruyamment sur les lèvres.

« Bon anniversaire Sev au fait ! Je crois que je suis incapable de marcher là maintenant tout de suite… », déclara-t-elle, euphorique et dans un état grisé.

Severus esquissa un sourire, elle n'avait donc finalement pas oublié… Il l'aida à s'asseoir à nouveau sur le bureau avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant que Severus ne s'éloigne pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il planta un baiser sur son front et réajusta les bretelles de son haut avant de lui remettre son pull.

« Ca va mieux ? Tu veux venir prendre une douche ? »

« Non. Je n'aime pas faire ça mais je vais me laver rapidement avec un sort avant de rentrer… », répondit-elle et il acquiesça en ramassant sa jupe qu'il lui tendit ainsi que sa baguette qui avait glissé de sa jupe durant le déshabillage express. Ils se rhabillèrent silencieusement dans leur coin et une fois présentables, ils sortirent de la salle prudemment. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et ils se séparèrent dans le couloir, prenant chacun des directions opposées.

Eléa prit le couloir de gauche remontant au cœur du château et elle stoppa sa course en voyant une silhouette connue venir vers elle. Draco s'arrêta également en repérant Eléa non loin de lui et elle ne le vit pas soupirer alors qu'il hésitait sur le fait de faire demi-tour ou pas. Eléa ne lui laissa pas davantage l'occasion de réfléchir et elle s'approcha rapidement de lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler. Draco adopta son attitude de repli en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa cape et prit son air le plus détaché possible, n'ayant visiblement pas besoin de faire un immense effort.

« Décidément… », marmonna-t-il en fixant le sol marbré devenu soudainement fascinant.

« Draco, écoute, je sais ce que tu penses mais je te demande juste- »

« Non », la coupa le Serpentard en relevant les yeux. « Vous ne savez pas ce que je pense mais je vais vous le dire. Vous ne serez pas surprise, je pense, d'apprendre que je me fous de ce que vous faites, de ce que mon père fait et de ce que mon parrain fait. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que dans un sens, ce que j'ai vu me soulage. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Eléa, plutôt surprise par la réaction du jeune sorcier.

« Je vois que mon père n'est pas le seul à s'amuser et que vous lui rendez bien la monnaie de sa pièce, ce qu'entre nous, aurait dû faire ma mère depuis une belle paire d'années… »

« Qui Draco ? » demanda soudainement Eléa, le regard noir. « Avec qui as-tu déjà surpris ton père au Manoir ? »

Draco la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, il la dosa et au lieu de répondre à la question, il choisit de profiter de sa présence et le fait de se retrouver seul avec elle.

« Est-ce qu'Hermione vous a parlé ? Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit quelque chose ? »

Eléa resta interdite un instant avant de comprendre la manœuvre frauduleuse mais subtile et bien pensée du Serpentard.

« Elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose Draco, je suis désolée », répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Est-ce que j'ai encore une chance ? »

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que oui, mais je ne veux pas te mentir ou te donner de faux espoirs… »

La peine visible et la déception dans le regard du jeune homme firent sincèrement pitié à Eléa et elle fut presque tentée de lui mentir mais se ravisa en songeant que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose pour l'aider.

« Qui Draco ? Donne-moi un nom s'il te plaît », reprit Eléa en revenant à elle et Lucius.

« Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas essayer de lui parler ? S'il vous plaît… Savoir ce qu'elle pense exactement, si elle a toujours des sentiments pour moi, si j'ai encore de l'espoir… »

« Je vais essayer, je te le promets », acquiesça Eléa, « mais elle était plutôt sûre d'elle et déterminée dans le choix qu'elle a fait, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'illusion Draco. Si je peux te donner un conseil, ce serait celui de lui laisser du temps, de l'espace, oublie-la un peu et essaie de faire autant que possible comme si elle n'existait pas… Je sais que c'est difficile mais c'est une alternative à considérer sérieusement avec elle. Une cassure et un éloignement ne peuvent qu'être bénéfiques, pour vous deux. »

« Merci… », souffla Draco en retenant essentiellement la promesse qu'Eléa parlerait à Hermione. « Adriana. Je n'en sais pas plus, c'est une blonde venant de Hongrie je crois. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna sous le regard perdu d'Eléa qui venait de prendre une grosse claque bien que la révélation n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

Elle remonta lentement les étages, réalisant à peine qu'elle pleurait amèrement. Pourquoi pleurait-elle au juste ? Pour Draco et toute la détresse qu'elle avait pu lire dans les yeux gris du Serpentard ? Peut-être un peu, oui. Pour la honte et le dégoût en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire avec son meilleur ami ? Oui. Peut-être. Non en fait. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça après ses interludes avec Severus. Pour la trahison de Lucius ? Essentiellement. Et bien qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait eu en fait que ce qu'elle méritait et qu'elle en avait fait autant de son côté, une immense peine l'avait envahie. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi malheureuse depuis des mois. Elle bouillonnait aussi intérieurement. De rage, de colère, de haine, de jalousie, et elle se força à se calmer alors qu'elle avait senti par automatisme ses yeux se dilater. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de son pull dont les manches trop longues couvraient ses mains et courut presque en dehors de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à Londres.

* * *

_Londres, lundi 14 janvier 1980_

_Eléa se leva difficilement à l'heure prévue, elle se fit violence pour ne pas se rendormir, elle ne pouvait pas arriver en retard à l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle prit une douche bien chaude et s'habilla laborieusement d'un jean et d'un gros pull noir à col roulé. Un des ces vieux pulls que l'on garde des années et dont on ne se sépare pas, même si ils ne sont pas très beaux, car ils sont tellement confortables. Elle enfila ses bottes à talons, n'ayant pas le moindre courage pour en chercher d'autres. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée même, comme si l'enfant qui grandissait en elle prenait toutes ses forces et qu'il ne lui restait plus rien. Elle prit quelques minutes, assise sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains et elle laissa s'échapper quelques larmes. Comment pourrait-elle continuer de vivre ainsi ? Combien de temps pourrait-elle garder ses facultés d'Occlumancie alors qu'elle se sentait si faible ? _

_Elle essuya ses larmes avec résignation et ses yeux se portèrent sur la rose que Lucius avait fait apparaître. Elle était magnifique, elle la porta à ses narines et sentit son doux parfum. Lucius avait toujours eu le don particulier de créer des roses parfaites, d'une couleur éclatante et d'une odeur envoûtante._

_Eléa se leva enfin et se regarda dans la psyché. Elle était enceinte de presque un mois et avait déjà l'impression de ne pas pouvoir le cacher. Elle savait que ce n'était que des idées, mais ses douleurs à la poitrine lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir des formes plus qu'avantageuses. Elle se regarda de profil et fit la grimace. Elle avait eu de mal à fermer son jean. A son plus grand malheur, elle devait faire partie de ces femmes dont la seconde grossesse se voyait immédiatement. Elle l'avait lu au cours de l'été, le corps de certaines femmes se rappelle son état de grossesse et se met « en place » immédiatement. Elle marmonna un juron et s'emmitoufla dans sa cape afin d'affronter le froid et se rendre à la réunion._

* * *

_Ordre du Phénix, 9h05_

_Eléa arriva à l'Ordre et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle de réunion, elle stoppa net en voyant que seul James était présent. Elle le salua d'un geste de la tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée en soupirant. James s'approcha d'elle, lui jeta un regard indécis puis alluma le feu, apportant une chaleur bienvenue dans la pièce froide. _

_« Ils ne vont pas tarder... » dit-il finalement pour briser la glace. « Tu veux du jus d'orange ? »_

_« Pourquoi, t'as mis du poison dedans ? » demanda Eléa d'un ton acide._

_James fit un sourire en coin avant de soupirer en s'asseyant près d'Eléa. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et s'apprêta à sortir une réplique cinglante lorsqu'il prit la parole._

_« Eléa... Je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes les choses que j'ai dites la dernière fois... » Elle leva un sourcil et il reprit. « Je reste toujours sur mes positions, pour moi, tu as fait une faute, mais ça ne me donnait pas le droit de te parler sur ce ton, ni de sortir ce genre de méchancetés... »_

_Eléa fut prise de court par la sincérité dont semblait animer James et fut plutôt soulagée de ses excuses. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de jouer au chien et au chat avec lui, comme pendant leur dernière année, sans compter que s'il se souciait autant de sa réaction, peut-être qu'il ne la soupçonnait plus d'être une Mangemort._

_« Merci James, » murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher._

_« Hey ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, « ça va aller ? »_

_« Oui... c'est rien... » Elle essuya ses larmes en se maudissant intérieurement._

_James prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux d'Eléa._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Je suis enceinte, » lâcha-t-elle, s'étonnant elle-même._

_« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » dit-il avec un franc sourire._

_« Oui... » répondit-elle la gorge serrée, « non ... »_

_James la regarda, désemparé, lorsqu'elle fondit en larmes._

_« Je ne comprends pas Eléa... Tu désires cet enfant depuis si longtemps... »_

_« Oui... James, on est en pleine guerre et je suis tellement fatiguée, si tu savais... Lucius n'est pas là souvent, je me retrouve toute seule... Comment tu veux que j'élève un enfant dans ces conditions ? »_

_« Tu feras une bonne mère Eléa, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis sûr que tu sauras prendre soin de ce bébé et le protéger. »_

_C'était étrange pour Eléa d'entendre James lui parler de la sorte, parler de son propre enfant dont il ignorait l'existence, son enfant qui serait élevé au milieu des Mangemorts, pour la cause des Mangemorts. Elle fut néanmoins soulagée par les paroles de James et elle reprit un peu de courage. Le Maraudeur lui apporta des cookies pour accompagner son jus d'orange mais elle fit la moue en voyant les biscuits._

_« Tu devrais manger, tu es pâle... » Elle hocha la tête et finit par croquer dans un gâteau. « Quand vas-tu l'annoncer aux autres ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas... Je dois l'annoncer à Dumbledore rapidement, je ne veux pas faire trop de terrain... Je l'annoncerai ensuite à tout le monde... Lucius veut qu'on fasse une petite fête pour ça... »_

_« Bonne idée, ça te changera les idées... »_

_Ils tournèrent la tête à l'unisson vers la porte d'entrée. Les autres membres venaient d'arriver. Lily et Rémus se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardaient James et Eléa avec un sourire entendu. Dumbledore entra à son tour, il porta ses yeux bleus perçants sur sa fille, mais elle ne sut y lire ses pensées. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude ou de la curiosité ? Il était impossible de sonder le vieil homme._

_Il les invita à s'asseoir autour de la grande table afin que la réunion commence._

* * *

_La réunion dura une éternité aux yeux d'Eléa, elle avait fait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas s'endormir sur la table et pour ne pas bâiller lors des rapports des différentes missions._

_Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose ces derniers temps ; tous leurs rapports étaient faux ou obsolètes, ce qui la faisait souvent rire silencieusement. Le Maître avait su les manipuler aussi bien que ses sujets et elle l'admirait pour ça. _

_Elle leva un regard surpris vers la table lorsqu'elle entendit les chaises bouger. La réunion était finie, enfin, et elle se leva à son tour pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle échangea des banalités avec quelques membres puis décida de rentrer, elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à jouer la comédie, mais Dumbledore lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait la voir._

_Ils montèrent à l'étage et il lui servit un verre de lait avec des cookies, ce qui fit sourire Eléa. Elle eut un rapide flash-back et se vit en France, attablée à la vieille table de bois de la cuisine, admirant tant son père qu'elle voyait si peu, elle attendait les moments passés avec lui avec impatience._

_Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et elle regarda son père avec appréhension, il décida de parler en premier._

_« Tu étais quelque peu... ailleurs... c'est le mot, pendant la réunion... » dit-il d'un ton neutre, lequel cachait un léger agacement._

_« Je sais papa, je suis désolée, je suis morte de fatigue... »_

_Dumbledore leva un sourcil avant de reprendre toujours sur le même ton. « Imagine dans quel état de santé sont les autres membres, surtout quand ils travaillent, ont une vie de famille et assurent leur missions en plus... »_

_Eléa reçut la réflexion comme un coup au cœur. Ainsi donc c'est ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? _

_« Tous tes membres n'attendent pas un enfant... » répliqua-t-elle sèchement._

_Elle vit le regard de son père étinceler._

_« C'est donc ça... » dit-il pensif. « Lucius doit être comblé, il sera père deux fois cette année... »_

_« Il m'a juré qu'il serait à mes côtés... » ajouta Eléa en baissant les yeux, essayant de se convaincre elle-même._

_« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, » la rassura-t-il. « Et si je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose en observant Lucius, c'est qu'il t'aime profondément. »_

_« Je sais que tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre pour moi, » murmura-t-elle._

_« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Eléa... Ton bonheur est mon seul souhait... J'espère aussi que tu me laisseras établir les sorts de protection que j'avais utilisés avec toi, sur l'enfant... » finit-il, inquiet._

_« Oui, bien sûr... C'est normal, et même si des fois je t'en ai voulu pour ça, je dois avouer que c'était la meilleure des solutions... »_

_Ils restèrent ensemble un moment à évoquer le passé, puis Eléa retourna chez elle, finalement soulagée d'avoir mis quelques personnes au courant de sa grossesse. _

_Elle s'assit dans son canapé et se rendit à l'évidence que les 8 mois à venir allaient être très longs. Elle songea sérieusement à installer le truc Moldu qu'elle avait chez elle, petite, une télévision, mais elle imagina la tête de Lucius devant l'objet et pouffa de rire à l'avance. L'invitation du Maître était tentante mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer ses journées au Manoir à lire et à sentir son regard sur elle._

_Elle dressa finalement une liste de choses à faire avant la naissance du bébé, puis une petite liste pour la fête qu'elle devait organiser, sans grand enthousiasme, mais qui l'occuperait quelque peu._

_Lucius arriva assez tôt et bien que cela lui faisait plaisir de l'avoir avec elle, et reconnaître qu'il faisait des efforts, elle n'avait pas envie de parler et encore moins d'être aimable._

_Elle savait d'avance que la soirée finirait mal, elle l'avait vu dans le regard de Lucius. Il avait fait des efforts, amené un dîner qu'elle avait picoré du bout des lèvres. Il était prévenant et doux mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la touche, qu'il lui parle. Elle savait que ça le blessait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme cela, c'était plus fort qu'elle._

_« Eléa... » soupira-t-il après qu'elle se soit détournée d'un de ses baisers. « Ma patience a ses limites, » articula-t-il._

_« Je sais Lucius, je suis désolée... Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »_

_« Tu n'es jamais d'humeur Eléa, et Merlin sait que je fais des efforts ! » Le ton était monté légèrement et Eléa sentait déjà ses yeux baigner dans les larmes. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je m'en aille ? Quand je suis absent tu me fais une scène, quand je suis là, tu fais la gueule... Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? »_

_« Je m'ennuie Lucius, au cas où tu l'ignores, je ne peux pas aller en mission, je reste là à ne pas savoir quoi faire de mes dix doigts... » Elle se leva du canapé et commença à faire les cent pas. « Je sais que tu me caches la moitié de ce qu'il se passe au Manoir et ça me tue de ne pas savoir, ça me tue de ne pas sortir, d'avoir une vie normale ! »_

_« Bien... Demain soir nous sortons... Je t'emmène dîner ! » dit-il le plus calmement du monde._

_Eléa écarquilla les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_« Vraiment ?? »_

_Il acquiesça et elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le remercier d'un baiser. Lucius n'osa pas approfondir l'étreinte, de peur de briser cette trêve et ils passèrent une soirée agréable. Eléa, prise de remords, se montra gentille et douce, mais une migraine l'obligea à se coucher tôt, laissant Lucius travailler sur quelques dossiers._

* * *

_Londres, jeudi 16 janvier 1998_

Elle transplana à un kilomètre de l'hôtel et marcha d'un air décidé, essayant de se calmer, mais une centaine de questions se bousculait dans son esprit. Adriana… Eléa l'avait remarquée à son arrivée il y avait de ça plusieurs mois. Elle l'avait totalement ignorée, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se faire des amies. Surtout depuis Lily. Enfin, depuis sa séparation forcée d'avec son amie, et puis depuis qu'elle avait finalement appris son décès. Elle ne voulait _plus_ d'amies…

Eléa n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand exactement étaient arrivés tous ces Hongrois et autres populations de l'est. Lucius la trompait-il depuis qu'elle était arrivée ? La trompait-il même quand elle était physiquement au Manoir et maintenant à l'hôtel ? Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, accompagné de ses entrailles. Plus que de la douleur, c'était de la rage qu'elle ressentait. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'arrêta un instant de marcher dans la ville. Elle se concentra, essayant de ne plus trembler, et elle tenta d'expulser toute cette colère. Un éclair frappa le sol alors qu'un vent violent souffla sur les rares arbres des alentours.

Seule, dans une ruelle déserte, Eléa leva ses mains vers le ciel et se dirigea vers le nord. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, inspirant profondément. D'autres éclairs apparurent, tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, et soudain, le vent devint glacial. Eléa le sentait mordre sa peau à travers ses vêtements, elle baissa les bras et au même moment le vent se transforma en blizzard. Elle ne voyait plus autour d'elle, il n'y avait qu'un énorme mur blanc qui semblait l'enfermer dans cet espace pourtant immense. Mais elle continua à marcher, ne prêtant pas attention à son corps, frigorifié et pris de tremblements, elle se laissa diriger vers l'hôtel.

* * *

_Londres, mardi 15 janvier 1980_

_Lucius entra quelque peu essoufflé dans l'appartement Londonien, la réunion qu'il avait organisée s'était éternisée et il avait eu peur d'être en retard. Il s'apprêtait à appeler Eléa lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan. Elle se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre, dans une robe rouge sang qui lui emprisonnait la poitrine avant de s'élargir légèrement sur les hanches et finir au dessus des genoux. Ses cheveux étaient remontés et maintenus par les peignes qu'il lui avait offerts quelques mois auparavant. Il resta bouche bée devant sa maîtresse, elle s'approcha de lui lentement et l'embrassa profondément._

_« Tu aimes ma robe ? » susurra-t-elle à son oreille. « Je l'ai achetée pour toi. »_

_Elle se recula légèrement et Lucius la dévisagea à nouveau avant de répliquer avec un sourire joueur, le regard sur sa poitrine._

_« Elle va bientôt exploser... » Il porta une main sur un des seins d'Eléa et l'embrassa dans le cou._

_« Lucius ! » rit-elle. « Nous allons être en retard... »_

_Il acquiesça et il l'aida à mettre sa redingote. Elle avait du mal à contenir sa joie, elle avait tourné en rond toute la journée en attendant cette soirée en tête à tête. Elle avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à s'habiller et se maquiller, en imaginant le regard qu'aurait Lucius en la voyant, elle ne fut pas déçue par la réalité._

_Ils n'avaient pas transplané, Lucius avait préféré prendre une calèche, ce qui indiquait à Eléa qu'ils sortaient dans le Londres Magique. Elle espérait une table dans un des derniers restaurants à la mode, bien qu'elle n'ait pas trop d'appétit, elle ferait des efforts. _

_La calèche s'arrêta près d'un hôtel particulier modeste et Lucius frappa trois coups avant qu'une personne vêtue de noir leur ouvre la porte. Lorsque l'homme vit Lucius, il lui fit une révérence et les invita à rentrer, tout en offrant une rose à Eléa._

_Lucius la prit par la main et elle le suivit sans prêter attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient, elle admirait l'intérieur, riche et décoré avec goût, sans aucun rapport avec l'extérieur._

_Elle fut surprise cependant d'y voir plusieurs couples, sûrement illégitimes, puis désenchanta lorsqu'ils passèrent dans un couloir vitré. De part et d'autres de ce couloir, plusieurs pièces se succédaient, les murs étaient vitrés et les couples y partageaient des danses érotiques, indécentes. _

_Ils descendirent au sous-sol où une table était dressée, non loin d'une scène sur laquelle une femme se dénudait tout en dansant lascivement. _

_Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et le regard de Lucius s'assombrit quand il croisa celui de sa compagne. Il but une coupe de champagne, d'un trait ; agacé, il prit la main d'Eléa._

_« J'ai annulé une mission pour cette soirée, amour, » dit-il du ton doucereux qu'elle détestait tant._

_« Je sais, excuse-moi, » murmura-t-elle tout en refoulant des larmes._

_« __ç__a ne te plaît pas ? » articula-t-il les dents serrées._

_En guise de réponse, une larme coula le long de la joue de sa maîtresse._

_Il poussa un juron et serra la main d'Eléa avec plus de force, la fit se lever et il se dirigea vers la sortie, la faisant presque courir derrière lui._

_L'homme qui les avait accueillis s'approcha d'eux, l'air nerveux._

_« Quelque chose vous a déplu Monsieur Malfoy ? »_

_« Non, ma compagne se sent mal... » répondit-il sans un regard pour Eléa. Il sortit quelques pièces dorées de sa bourse, « tenez... Pour le dérangement... »._

_Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement sans échanger un mot. Eléa voulait attendre qu'il se calme avant de prononcer quoi que ce soit, mais il ne décolérait pas._

_Lucius claqua violemment la porte et jeta ses affaires sur le canapé avant de se servir un verre de whisky et l'avaler d'un trait. Eléa se débarrassa de son manteau et se dirigea vers la chambre où elle défit sa coiffure. _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il te faut Eléa ? » _

_Eléa sursauta et vit son amant dans l'embrasure de la porte. _

_« Je ne sais pas... »_

_« J'ai annulé mes obligations pour toi ce soir... J'ai organisé tout ça pour te faire plaisir... »_

_« Me faire plaisir ? » dit-elle en haussant le ton. « Pour m'exciter oui... Tu ne penses qu'à toi Lucius, tu aurais vraiment voulu me faire plaisir, tu n'aurais pas organiser... ça... »_

_« La dernière fois, tu avais adoré ce genre d'endroit ! Comment voulais-tu que je devine ? Tu aurais voulu quoi ? »_

_« Un dîner aux chandelles, rien que toi et moi... » marmonna-t-elle. « A une époque je n'avais pas besoin de te dire ce que je voulais... »_

_« Putain, mais tu n'es jamais contente ! Je dis blanc, tu dis noir, tu n'as pas idée de l'enfer que je vis, Eléa ! »_

_« Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu ressens ? » cria-t-elle. « Dans ce cas, barre-toi Lucius, je te libère de tes engagements, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! » _

_Elle lui jeta quelques vêtements à la figure avant de reprendre encore plus en colère._

_« C'est fini Lucius, tu vis un enfer ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ma vie est toute rose ? C'est de ta faute si c'est un cauchemar, j'aurai dû écouter tout le monde et m'éloigner de toi ! » cracha-t-elle. Elle le poussa hors de la chambre. « Va-t-en ! »._

_Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir par terre, contre la porte, et pleurer._

_Lucius, abasourdi, recula doucement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Sa colère avait fait place à de la peine, à de la douleur. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps et cette situation le prenait au dépourvu. Il s'assit dans le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains, puis se couvrit un instant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les pleurs d'Eléa qui ne cessaient de lui marteler le cœur. _

_Il s'assoupit un moment sur le canapé, puis quelques heures après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Eléa s'approcha du canapé, hésitante. Lucius s'assit et regarda sa compagne avec tendresse. Elle avait les yeux très rouges, qui contrastaient avec sa peau si blanche, son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues et elle sanglotait encore. Il eut une pointe à la poitrine quand il lut dans ses yeux décolorés toute la détresse dont elle était habitée._

_Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux comme pour l'apaiser. _

_« Ne me quitte pas Lucius, je t'en prie, » supplia-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis désolée... ne me quitte pas... »_

_Lucius la berça un instant, puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se releva et elle plongea dans ses yeux polaires. La glace s'était rompue et baignait dans des larmes si rares qu'une angoisse la saisit. Elle était allée trop loin, il allait la quitter..._

_« Je ne quitterai jamais, amour... Jamais. Tu m'entends ? » Elle acquiesça tristement. « Je sais que tout ce qu'il t'arrive est ma faute et crois-moi je m'en veux énormément, mais on ne peut pas faire machine arrière et je serai toujours là pour toi. »_

_Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ils finirent la nuit dans la chambre. Epuisés par cette dispute, ils s'endormirent paisiblement, espérant un nouveau départ dans leur relation._

* * *

_Londres, jeudi 16 janvier 1998_

Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la salle du restaurant réaménagée, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle aperçut Lucius, près du feu, en compagnie d'Adriana. Il se leva, sans voix, et la regarda faire demi-tour et s'éloigner vers les escaliers après qu'elle lui ait jeté un regard assassin.

Elle eut du mal à monter les marches, son corps endormi par le froid brûlait à présent au contact de la chaleur qui régnait dans la demeure.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et Lucius entra de suite après, silencieux, plutôt inquiet de voir sa maîtresse dans cet état.

Eléa se dirigea vers la commode et prit une cigarette du tiroir de Lucius. Tout en l'allumant, son regard se porta vers son propre reflet dans le miroir. Elle était tellement pâle qu'on aurait cru sa peau transparente. Ses cheveux noirs étaient trempés de neige fondue et ses lèvres violettes reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur rosée. Ses yeux, rouges du froid et des larmes, rendaient le bleu de ses pupilles presque inexistant. Elle détourna le regard du miroir et rencontra les yeux de Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe amour ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Mais rien chéri, tout va pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes… »

« Eléa, » soupira-t-il. « Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrais pas t'aider… »

Eléa eut un petit rire amer.

« Bien… » dit-elle en prenant une bouffée de cigarette. « Tu t'ennuies de Narcissa donc tu t'es trouvé une remplaçante ? »

Le regard de Lucius s'assombrit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » dit-il d'un air blasé.

« Ne me prends pas pour une conne Lucius, je sais que tu couches avec elle ! » siffla-t-elle. « Et j'ai un témoin… » articula-t-elle devant son visage fermé.

« Et ne me prends pas pour un con alors que tu couches avec Severus dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! »

« Oui, Sev et moi, on ne fait que ça, à l'Ordre, à Poudlard, partout, on baise partout… » rit-elle.

Lucius leva sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce, alors qu'Eléa, levant les yeux au ciel, le regardait faire.

« Peur des ragots Lucius ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis bien consciente que tout le monde me sait cocue… »

« ça suffit Eléa, » ordonna-t-il sérieusement.

Eléa le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Tu crois qu'il te suffit de me dire d'arrêter pour clore l'affaire ? Je ne suis pas un de tes putains de Mangemorts auxquels tu donnes des ordres ! »

Elle le regarda à nouveau, il essayait apparemment de se calmer et elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas laisser tomber finalement, mais il lui avait fait trop mal pour qu'elle s'en tienne là.

« Depuis combien de temps tu couches avec elle ? » s'emporta-t-elle. « Tu l'as fait quand j'étais ici ? Ou tu as juste besoin d'un trou pour te vider quand je ne suis pas là ? »

« Tu deviens vulgaire, » dit-il en la regardant avec mépris.

Son regard lui donna l'impression de recevoir un autre couteau dans le cœur. Les larmes aux yeux, elle détourna son visage du sien.

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir la franchise de me répondre… »

Il y eut un court et lourd silence avant que Lucius ne vienne à elle, pour allumer à son tour une cigarette.

« Plusieurs mois et oui, il m'est arrivé de coucher avec elle quand tu étais présente, enfin, si on peut appeler ça « présente », quand tu t'enfermais dans le petit salon au Manoir… »

« Tu… Tu as des sentiments pour elle ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Il leva un sourcil avec un regard étonné.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

« Je pensais que tu te lassais plus vite… Des mois Lucius… » dit-elle en pleurant. « Je te faisais confiance, je pensais vraiment te suffire, à croire que j'ai eu tort… »

Lucius rejeta la tête en arrière, comme exaspéré.

« Putain, Eléa, ce n'est que du sexe ! » Il s'approcha d'elle en la prenant par le menton. « Je n'aime que toi, tu le sais ! »

Eléa se dégagea de lui avec un regard triste.

« Je t'interdis de la revoir, » murmura-t-elle.

Lucius eut un rire moqueur.

« _Tu_ m'interdis quelque chose ?

« Je ne veux plus que tu la revois Lucius ! » cria Eléa.

Il la regarda avec un sourire mauvais.

« Dis-moi, combien de fois as-tu couché avec Severus ? »

« Ne change pas de conversation, ça n'a rien à voir ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« COMBIEN ? » Eléa sursauta. « Et pas depuis que tu es sortie de prison, depuis Poudlard ! » ajouta-t-il menaçant.

« Qua-tre fois… »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Eléa ! » rua-t-il.

« Non Lucius, c'est bien quatre fois ! » cria-t elle à son tour. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'à chaque fois que je vais à l'Ordre je couche avec lui ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'on a autre chose à foutre ?!! »

Il resta sceptique un moment, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Combien de fois par le passé ? »

« C'est pas vrai… » souffla-t-elle en remuant la tête comme pour sortir d'un cauchemar. « Une fois. La nuit où j'ai été marquée… Tu étais allé rejoindre ta femme, » fit-elle en grimaçant.

« C'était mon meilleur ami Eléa… Et maintenant tu continues à coucher avec ce traître ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Tu ne comprends pas Lucius, c'est différent avec lui, ce n'est pas du sexe comme avec ta blondasse, c'est… »

« Parce qu'en plus tu as des sentiments ? » souffla-t-il, blessé.

« Non ! Une profonde amitié… »

« ça pour être profonde… » marmonna-t-il.

« Severus me connaît bien, » continua-t-elle sans relever sa réplique plus que foireuse. « …et quand il m'arrive de coucher avec lui, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés et tu n'es pas là ! Parce que j'ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité… »

« Foutaises Eléa ! » cria-t-il à nouveau. « Rien ne t'empêche de venir me rejoindre ici ! »

« Pour quoi faire, te trouver avec cette pute ?! Tu n'essaies même pas de me comprendre… Tu sais je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps comme ça avec toi ! » Elle enleva sa bague d'un geste sec et lui donna en le frappant au torse. « Garde ta putain de bague et tes promesses à deux balles ! »

Elle tourna les talons vers la porte mais il la retint douloureusement par le bras. Ils luttèrent ensuite, Eléa voulant partir, Lucius la retenant. En pleurs, elle le frappa plusieurs fois au visage et il ne répondit pas. sa force physique la surpassait et elle ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs contre lui, le passé lui ayant servi de leçon. Elle perdait ses forces déjà éprouvées par le blizzard, exaspéré il la plaqua brusquement contre le mur de la chambre et elle se cogna dangereusement la tête.

« Tu veux vraiment en finir ? » lui dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Lâche-moi Lucius, » pleura-t-elle alors que sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal.

Il s'approcha de son visage et doucement, il l'embrassa. Elle le rejeta mais il insista, saisissant ses cheveux pour plaquer son visage contre le sien.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il dévora son cou tout en maltraitant un de ses seins et quand il glissa ses doigts en elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il la pénétra violemment et que chacun de ses coups de reins la transportait toujours un peu plus près de l'orgasme et elle ne put s'empêcher de jouir lorsqu'il jouit en elle.

Une fois encore, il avait gagné et elle se demanda dans un demi-sommeil si elle gagnerait un jour contre Lucius Malfoy.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures après, il faisait déjà nuit, le blizzard s'était arrêté et de fins flocons de neiges tombaient, balancés par une brise légère.

Lucius n'était pas à ses côtés et elle s'inquiéta, aucune mission n'était prévue pour cette nuit-là et elle se demanda où il pouvait bien être, alors qu'une vision atroce de Lucius et la blonde lui venait en tête. Elle enfila rapidement une robe et descendit les marches en silence. Il n'était pas dans le salon, ni à la bibliothèque, quand soudain elle pensa au piano. Elle entra dans la pièce, il était à son piano, un verre de whisky posé sur le bois, une cigarette mal éteinte dans le cendrier. Il semblait composer silencieusement une mélodie, simplement en effleurant les touches de ses mains habiles.

Elle s'approcha de lui par derrière et plongea ses mains sur son torse en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Tu reviens au lit ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu remets ta bague ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

« Non. » Elle le sentit se raidir sur son siège. « C'est toi qui me la remets… »

Il prit la bague, à côté du verre de whisky et elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire triste, puis il se leva enfin et ils remontèrent main dans la main jusqu'à leur chambre.

* * *

_Mardi 22 janvier 1980_

_Eléa s'étira de tout son long, tel un félin qui vient de se réveiller, avant de se blottir dans les bras de son amant. _

_Lucius l'avait rejoint la veille, lui faisant la surprise d'un dîner romantique aux chandelles. Il lui avait posé de nombreuses questions sur sa journée passée dans la famille Snape et Eléa avait pu déceler dans le regard de son amant une pointe de jalousie qui l'émoustilla. Après une mousse au chocolat parfaite, accompagnée d'une coupe de __c__hampagne, elle avait offert au Mangemort une nuit d'amour, empreinte de douceur, comme ils n'avaient pas eu depuis longtemps._

_Lucius caressa sa longue chevelure noire, tout en fermant les yeux, savourant ce moment de paix et d'intimité qui lui avait tant manqué. Il pouvait sentir que la colère de sa maîtresse était passée, mais il devinait dans ses yeux tristes que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la quitter pour préparer un petit déjeuner copieux, bien qu'elle mangeait très peu._

_Elle le rejoignit dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, enroulée dans les draps pourpres qui contrastaient avec sa peau d'albâtre. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et attendit que Lucius la rejoigne pour boire avec lui son thé, aux saveurs de vanille et de cannelle. Elle porta la tasse fumante à son nez pour en humer tout le parfum et profiter de sa chaleur. D'un geste de sa baguette, Lucius raviva le feu de cheminée, puis il prit Eléa dans ses bras._

_« Tu restes avec moi cette semaine ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir._

_« Pas toute la semaine, amour, j'ai quelques missions de prévues, mais c'est assez calme cette semaine au Ministère, donc j'en profiterai pour passer du temps avec toi. Ça te va ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur._

_« Oui, merci. » Elle l'embrassa dans le cou._

_« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller à Londres faire les magasins cette semaine, faire quelques achats pour toi, pour le bébé... »_

_Eléa grimaça._

_« J'ai pas trop envie de sortir, Lucius… »_

_Lucius sourit intérieurement et se retint de ne pas relever qu'elle lui avait fait une scène pour sortir plus souvent il y avait de cela quelques jours. _

_« Juste une promenade alors, histoire de prendre un peu l'air et le soleil, tu es pâle, ça te ferait du bien... » insista-t-il._

_« Je ne sais pas, on verra... » dit-elle embêtée. _

_Lucius allait rétorquer lorsqu'il fut interrompu par les petits coups à la fenêtre. Un hibou de taille moyenne attendait sagement qu'on lui ouvre afin de déposer une lettre. D'un regard, Eléa ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'air glacial de ce mois de janvier pénétrer la pièce. _

_Lucius détacha la missive et leva un sourcil._

_« __ç__a vient de ton père... Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas envoyé le Phénix ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« Peut-être que Fumseck est en fin de vie... ou en début, » pensa Eléa à voix haute, « Ou peut-être que ton accueil de la dernière fois l'a vexé... »_

_Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la lettre. _

_« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » s'inquiéta Eléa, toujours dans les bras de son amant. Elle s'écarta pour pouvoir observer Lucius qui avait légèrement pâli._

_« Il nous invite à dîner samedi soir... » répondit-il nerveusement._

_« Oh... C'est cool, » dit-elle d'un air enjoué avant de reprendre en râlant :« __p__ourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Il fait des efforts... C'est pas comme ton père... »_

_« Mon père t'adore, Eléa, ce qui n'est pas le cas du tien envers moi. »_

_« En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui suis invitée à la table des Malfoy ! » s'indigna-t-elle._

_« Mon père tient compte des convenances... »_

_« T'as raison, tout le monde pense que je suis ta cousine ! » railla-t-elle alors que Lucius prit un air exaspéré._

_« Je suis certain qu'il va observer mon comportement, » bouda-t-il, « Si il n'essaie pas la Légilimencie... »_

_« Oh, arrête de déconner ! » Elle lui prit la lettre et répondit positivement à l'invitation de son père._

_Elle se leva pour donner quelques miettes de brioche au hibou avant de lui accrocher sa réponse et de le faire partir. Lucius s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle observait le ciel, pensive._

_« Tu crois qu'il va neiger ? J'aimerais qu'il neige... »_

_« Je ne sais pas amour... » Il dégagea la nuque de sa maîtresse et y déposa un baiser. « Si on s'habillait pour se promener ? »_

_Elle se retourna et se colla à lui avec un regard coquin._

_« J'avais plutôt une autre idée... »_

_Il leva un sourcil avec un sourire en coin._

_« Développe... »_

_« Toi, moi, la cheminée et du chocolat fondu... »_

_Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il la porta en direction de la cheminée._

_« Londres attendra... » dit-il sérieusement, faisant pouffer de rire Eléa._

* * *

_Sloane Square, vendredi 17 janvier 1998_

Eléa arriva en retard à la réunion du lendemain. Enfermée tôt le matin dans une petite salle de l'hôtel qu'elle s'était appropriée pour continuer ses enseignements, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, trop absorbée par un livre passionnant, interdit depuis de nombreux siècles. Elle eut un sursaut quand elle sentit la marque invisible lui brûler l'avant bras.

Lucius lui avait réservé une place à sa droite et en arrivant, elle s'excusa auprès du Maître pour son retard, il ne sembla pas contrarié et au contraire, il lui sourit. Elle s'aperçut qu'une nouvelle fois, le Lord lui apparaissait comme un séduisant homme mur, aux yeux d'un bleu troublant, peut-être parce qu'elle pouvait y voir la flamme rouge qui animait son regard.

Elle ne prêta pas grande attention à la réunion, comme à son habitude, mais essaya de prendre des notes, ne serait-ce que pour donner des informations à son père.

Lucius fut désigné pour une mission, il devait voler un artéfact magique chez un collectionneur Moldu, l'instrument serait indispensable au rituel qu'Eléa devait accomplir.

Voldemort demanda un autre volontaire pour couvrir Lucius et une voix douce se fit entendre. Eléa leva la tête brusquement, Adriana venait de se proposer pour la mission.

« Bien, » dit Voldemort. « Je vous… »

« S'il vous plaît, » l'interrompit Eléa. « J'aimerais faire la mission avec Lucius, je n'ai pas eu d'action depuis un moment… » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Après un court moment, Il accepta avec un léger sourire en coin.

Une fois la réunion finie, ils partagèrent tous un repas, Eléa lança des regards noirs à sa rivale et celle-ci fit comme si elle ne les voyait pas, mais Eléa pouvait voir avec un certain plaisir la peur d'Adriana dans ses yeux.

Les Mangemorts étaient tous dispersés, certains profitant de quelques heures de détente, d'autres travaillant sur des projets obscurs. Eléa était retournée dans son refuge, le temps de finir son livre et était ensuite descendue pour boire un verre avec Lucius, qu'elle trouva à nouveau en compagnie d'Adriana. Il sembla un peu nerveux lorsqu'il la vit, mais elle prit un air hautain et se dirigea vers le bar. Avant même qu'elle ne touche la bouteille de vodka, une main pâle lui tenait un verre déjà rempli.

« Vodka on the rocks si je me souviens bien, » dit-Il d'une voix doucereuse.

« C'est bien ça, » sourit-elle. « Bonne mémoire, après toutes ces années… »

Il lui sourit et l'observa un instant. Il sentit la haine et la jalousie émaner d'elle lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la Hongroise. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dégagea ses cheveux, découvrant son cou. Le contact de sa peau avec la sienne la fit frissonner de manière incontrôlée et elle rougit légèrement.

« Il y a plusieurs années, je t'ai dit que la vengeance était une incroyable source de pouvoir… » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, « la jalousie en est un autre. »

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, leur visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je voulais simplement que tu saches, Eléa, qu'Adriana n'est pas un membre très utile de mon organisation… » répondit-il avec un rictus.

Elle retourna à nouveau son regard vers la blonde et croisa celui de Lucius, nerveux, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du Maître, trop proche de sa maîtresse à son goût.

Eléa resta pensive. Tuer Adriana était un fantasme qui la hantait depuis la veille, mais elle ne voulait plus tuer… Une petite voix lui répondit que tuer un Mangemort n'était peut-être pas un énorme « péché ». Après tout, une de ses plus grandes fiertés n'était-elle pas le meurtre de Bellatrix par sa propre fille ?

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers le Maître, mais Il avait déjà disparu et l'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si la petite voix qu'elle avait entendue, n'était pas la voix froide et énigmatique du Lord.

* * *

_Poudlard, samedi 26 janvier 1980 _

_Lucius observa les murs du couloir tout en marchant lentement dans le château, en direction des appartements du Directeur. Il n'y était jamais entré mais il imaginait une décoration et une atmosphère proches de celles de son bureau. _

_« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici... » songea Lucius à voix haute._

_« A__h oui ? » s'étonna Eléa. « J'ai l'impression que c'était hier... » Elle s'approcha de son amant et prit la main qu'il lui tendait amoureusement, « …hier que j'ai croisé ton regard en cours de potion... » Elle l'embrassa tendrement, « …et que tu m'as snobée... » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire._

_« La Eléa qui venait d'arriver était très différente de celle que j'ai découvert quelques semaines après... » _

_« Tu as été attiré par mon pouvoir, après par le reste, avoue-le, » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_« Ce qui m'a attiré en premier chez toi, amour, ce sont tes fesses ! » avoua-t-il tout en gardant son sérieux devant la mine stupéfaite de sa maîtresse._

_« J'en apprendrai tous les jours ! » s'exclama-t-elle._

_« Je t'ai peut-être snobé, mais crois-moi, ton postérieur je ne manquais pas une occasion de le regarder... » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille._

_Eléa pouffa de rire et reprit son calme devant la grande porte de bois sculptée qui se trouvait devant eux. Elle ne prit pas le soin de frapper, la porte la devança et s'ouvrit d'elle-même._

_Ils entrèrent dans un petit vestibule et Dumbledore les accueillit. Après avoir déposé leurs capes sur le portemanteau en fer forgé de l'entrée, ils suivirent le Directeur dans un petit salon. Dans un coin, il y avait un bureau et Eléa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas laissé traîner un seul parchemin. L'ensemble de la pièce était assez sobre dans des tons très chauds, propres à Gryffondor, or, pourpre, ocre. De grands doubles rideaux habillaient les fenêtres et la pièce était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies qui flottaient dans l'air._

_Lucius se posta devant l'immense bibliothèque qui se dressait devant le canapé. _

_« Très beaux ouvrages... et rares... » souffla-t-il avec une admiration mêlée à de la convoitise._

_« Certains me viennent de vieilles brocantes que j'ai faites en Europe durant mes voyages, d'autres me viennent de vieux amis... »_

_Lucius se déplaça plus vers la gauche, attiré par un tome épais à la couverture enluminée._

_« D'autres sont même interdits, » dit-il à voix basse en caressant la tranche de l'ouvrage._

_« On ne combat pas Grindelwald sans connaître ses pouvoirs... » répondit Dumbledore en regardant le Mangemort au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune._

_« Je n'en doute pas... » répondit Lucius avec une lueur dans les yeux alors qu'il fixa le vieux sorcier dont l'exultation, bien qu'interne, était plus que perceptible pour Eléa. « C'est juste que j'ai du mal à vous imaginer utiliser la Magie Noire. »_

_« Qui a dit que je l'utilisais ? » se contenta de lui sourire malicieusement Dumbledore, alors qu'Eléa se demanda soudainement si elle avait bien fait d'accepter l'invitation de son père. Ce dernier était de toute évidence en train de tester Lucius, et connaissant son amant, Eléa ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant le pire tout en devinant que les deux hommes risquaient fort de se mesurer plus par les mots que par les sorts et autres armes dont rien ne pourrait en sortir de bénéfique._

_Le Directeur leur servit un apéritif et Lucius apprécia la qualité du Bourbon en plaçant une main provocatrice sur la cuisse de sa maîtresse. Eléa détesta le regard de Lucius à cet instant où elle eut l'impression qu'il marquait sa propriété sur elle tout en déniant celle du père, évincée, même si dans le cas d'Eléa, le rôle de Dumbledore avait été plus que minimaliste dans sa vie. Elle savait son père assez intelligent pour ne pas relever cette provocation, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne manquerait pas une occasion de tester l'effet boomerang sur Lucius, et elle porta son verre à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance. Les deux hommes discutèrent pendant quelques minutes alcool et distillation sous le regard inquiet d'Eléa qui sirotait son jus de mangue en observant les deux hommes. Les politesses et autres efforts pour paraître agréables étaient de toute évidence forcés, et elle ne fut pas mécontente quand le maître de maison invita ses convives à passer à table._

_La tête de l'Ordre du Phénix et le Mangemort se retrouvèrent face à face, comme dans une mauvaise scène de duel au Far West, et, Eléa déglutit en soupirant quand elle prit place entre les deux hommes. Sa position d'arbitre privilégié du match qui allait se poursuivre avec des fourchettes et des couteaux ne l'emballa pas et elle s'efforça de diriger la conversation vers des sujets légers et neutres._

_« Où est Fumseck ? » s'enquit la jeune sorcière avec son plus large sourire._

_« Dans mon bureau, il dort. Je crains que ce ne soit bientôt la fin pour lui, » répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave et Lucius leva discrètement les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers Eléa._

_« Tu vois, ce n'est pas ma faute... » murmura le Mangemort avec un sourire de vainqueur._

_Eléa lui jeta un regard blasé avant de reprendre._

_« Tu crois que je pourrais assister à sa renaissance ? __ç__a fait longtemps... » demanda-t-elle tout en regardant avec envie le potage qui venait d'apparaître devant eux._

_« On essaiera Eléa... » promit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil avant de faire signe à ses invités de commencer à manger._

_Ils entamèrent le potage brûlant et Eléa mangea avec appétit._

_« __ç__a fait plaisir de te voir manger, amour, » déclara sincèrement Lucius qui fut gratifié par l'intéressée d'un léger coup de pied sous la table._

_« Eléa n'a jamais résisté à cette soupe... C'est une recette de sa grand-mère... »_

_Eléa sourit en enfournant une autre cuillère à soupe._

_« Tu ne manges pas en temps normal ? » s'inquiéta le vieil homme._

_Eléa bredouilla quelques mots en rougissant._

_« Elle grignote de temps en temps, mais ne mange pas équilibrée et pas assez pour une femme enceinte il me semble, » expliqua Lucius avec une inquiétude sincère mais qui donna trop dans le mélodrame pour Eléa dont le sang se mit à bouillir._

_« Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire une généralité, » répondit Dumbledore. « Je me souviens que la mère d'Eléa, quand elle était elle-même enceinte, mangeait très peu et elle ne respectait pas des heures fixes. Elle n'a jamais manqué de rien et a vécu une grossesse très paisible par ailleurs. »_

_« Vous avez raison, on ne peut pas faire de généralités en la matière. Cette expérience est propre à chaque femme et les raccourcis sont parfois trop simplistes, » sourit Lucius en passant une main amoureuse dans les longs cheveux de sa maîtresse afin qu'ils ne tombent pas dans sa soupe._

_« Toutes les femmes n'ont malheureusement pas la chance de vivre une grossesse paisible… » soupira Dumbledore et Eléa posa sa cuillère un peu trop lourdement dans son assiette._

_« Ma grossesse se passe très bien papa, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais bien, » se sentit obligée de dire Eléa._

_« Je n'en doute pas ma chérie, » acquiesça le Directeur en plantant son regard malicieux dans les yeux bleus mais voilés de Lucius. _

_Le Directeur venait de toute évidence de prendre l'avantage dans l'art et la manière des sous-entendus subtils et blessants de vérité. Eléa se resservit une assiette de potage et Lucius avala d'un trait son verre de vin rouge. Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, on entendit que les coups de cuillère d'Eléa qui dégustait son potage dans un silence plombé, bientôt rompu par Lucius qui se sentit obligé de déclarer avec une amertume mais un aplomb tout aussi remarquable :_

_« Vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire, ni pour Eléa, ni pour l'enfant. » _

_« Bien sûr, » sourit à nouveau le vieil homme avec un air quelque peu moqueur._

_Un poulet rôti et son accompagnement apparurent et Dumbledore laissa à Lucius le soin de découper la volaille. Eléa profita de cet interlude en forme de récréation pour s'éventer un instant avec sa serviette de table alors que des bouffées de chaleur de femme enceinte venaient de lui monter au visage. Elle compatit pour Lucius qui se débattait avec la volaille sans en faire un massacre et regarda son père, qui, elle en était sûre, était mort de rire intérieurement._

_« Merci de nous avoir invités papa, j'en suis très touchée... » Elle regarda Lucius qui sous son apparence glaciale, était au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Lucius aussi est très touché... »_

_Lucius posa ses instruments de torture et conjura un sort qui effectua la tâche sans difficulté._

_« Les elfes de maison se sont toujours occupés de ça, » s'excusa Lucius._

_Dumbledore hocha la tête et ils se servirent enfin. Eléa attaqua du blanc de poulet et des pommes de terre arrosées de sauce, mettant de côté tous les légumes verts qui, elle ne savait pourquoi, la rebutaient._

_« Vous avez prévu de déménager ou de rester dans l'appartement ? » s'enquit le Directeur en tentant de relancer la conversation._

_« Lucius a déposé une demande pour qu'on agrandisse l'appartement. Je m'y senst rop bien et je n'ai pas le courage de déménager... »_

_« Le quartier est très résidentiel, je suis sûr que le petit s'y sentira bien, même si j'aurai préféré qu'il grandisse dans une maison... » ajouta Lucius._

_« Il va passer toute son adolescence ici, il aura le temps de la voir la verdure ! » dit Eléa en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« J'espère être toujours Directeur de cette école pour le voir grandir à loisir ! » remarqua Dumbledore avec un sourire paternel._

_« Vous pourrez évidemment voir le petit quand vous le souhaiterez, Monsieur, j'espère que vous n'en doutiez pas… » déclara Lucius d'un nouveau ton mielleux._

_« Non, Eléa me l'a déjà assuré... » répondit-il avec un léger sourire. « Vous avez déjà pensé à des prénoms ? »_

_« Non, pas encore... Tu sais avec ma dernière fausse couche, on ne voudrait pas trop s'avancer. »_

_« Il n'y a pas de raison que tu fasses une nouvelle fausse couche ma chérie. Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta Dumbledore._

_« Oui, oui, tout va bien... » répondit Eléa à voix basse._

_« Que diriez-vous de repasser au salon pour le dessert ? » demanda le Directeur d'un ton enjoué voyant le regard de sa fille qui s'était assombri._

_Ils acquiescèrent, heureux de changer de sujet mais aussi d'atmosphère. _

_« J'ai trop mangé, » soupira Eléa. « Je n'aurai pas de place pour un dessert, » ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête avec une pointe de regret._

_« Amour, tu as toujours de la place pour le dessert... » se mit à rire doucement Lucius en caressant le dos de sa compagne._

_« Surtout quand il s'agit de chocolat, » renchérit Dumbledore._

_Les yeux d'Eléa brillèrent de gourmandise au mot « chocolat » et elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Lucius l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe gauche avant de se promener à nouveau le long des étagères remplies de livres et se rapprocher enfin de la cheminée où un feu crépitait. Il regarda attentivement les photos qui y étaient posées. Il s'arrêta sur celle d'une petite fille aux grands yeux bleus qui portaient un énorme chapeau de sorcier._

_« Eléa, à Paris, pour son cinquième anniversaire... » commenta Dumbledore avec un grand sourire._

_« Tu n'as pas tellement changé amour, on te reconnaît bien... » Il attrapa avec précaution un autre cadre. « Votre épouse ? » demanda-t-il doucement en levant un regard interrogatif vers le Directeur. _

_Dumbledore acquiesça et Lucius regarda a nouveau la photo, puis Eléa._

_« Elles se ressemblent beaucoup... »_

_« En effet... Et de caractère aussi... Eléa a hérité du caractère impulsif et déterminé de sa mère, » expliqua Dumbledore qui fit un clin d'œil à sa fille en voyant sa mine renfrognée._

_« J'ignorais que vous aviez un frère.. » s'étonna Lucius en observant un autre cadre._

_« J'en ai un, mais ce n'est pas Nicolas... » répondit Dumbledore. « Nicolas Flamel, un ami proche. »_

_« L'alchimiste ? »_

_« Lui-même, » confirma le vieux sorcier et Eléa put lire la fierté dans les yeux de son père._

_« Je veux mon gâteau... » se mit à geindre Eléa comme une enfant de cinq ans à qui on avait promis une sucrerie._

_Dumbledore et Lucius eurent le même regard amusé sans se consulter et ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse. Dumbledore servit à sa fille une énorme part de gâteau, ainsi qu'un verre de cidre frais._

_« Il est délicieux papa ! » s'exclama Eléa avec sincérité._

_« Merci, c'est moi qui l'ai fait... »_

_« Vraiment ? » hallucina Lucius._

_« Non, c'était une boutade, j'ai des elfes de maison également... » dit le Directeur, un sourire en coin._

_Lucius décocha un sourire forcé et Eléa plongea le nez dans son gâteau pour ne pas éclater de rire._

_« Tu aurais pu papa, tu faisais d'excellents gâteaux quand j'étais plus jeune... »_

_« __ç__a fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à la cuisine, malheureusement... Je m'y remettrai peut-être avec mes petits enfants... »_

_Ils finirent leur dessert dans une atmosphère volontairement calme et détendue, installant une trêve dans l'intérêt d'Eléa et évitant soigneusement certains sujets risqués._

_Eléa essaya de participer à la conversation et de se montrer enthousiaste, mais elle dut aussi faire un énorme effort d'Occlumancie pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments profonds._

_Ils rentrèrent assez tard et Eléa s'endormit presque immédiatement dans les bras de Lucius, non sans l'avoir remercié d'avoir gardé son calme et joué le jeu de la parfaite famille. Elle n'était pas mécontente de sa soirée mais espérait réellement que ce genre d'invitation ne se renouvellerait pas souvent. Elle avait hâte de raconter son invraisemblable soirée à Rémus et regretta tristement de ne pas pouvoir s'épancher auprès de Severus dont elle aurait aimé entendre les remarques acides non dénuées d'humour._

* * *

_Voilààààààààà !! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à cliquer et laisser une review, on répond a tout le monde !! _

_Bon courage à ceux et celles qui vont passer bientôt les partiels ! Bisous !  
_

_Elea _

* * *

**Teaser chapitre 30 : L'effet boule de neige :**

1977 : Eléa sera mise au pied du mur à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix alors que dans le même temps, elle aura du mal à accepter et supporter sa grossesse.

1997 : Une promenade dans la neige va apporter quelques rencontres surprenantes aussi bien pour Hermione que pour Ron. Voldemort pressera davantage Eléa pour accélérer ses plans.


	30. L'effet boule de neige

**Titre **: Les liens du passé

**Auteurs** : Rowena, pour tout ce qui se passe en 96 et Eléa, moi, pour tout ce qui se passe en 77.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par moi :D... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating** : M

**Couples** : Let's read and see !!

**Note de Rowy **: je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa **: Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too

**Remerciements** : un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**Réponses aux reviews**

Erylis : _**Rowy **_: Héhé, on adore Severus aussi… ;)

**Eléa :** voui c'était une bonne scène pondue par Rowy !! on aime beaucoup Severus voui ! merci pour la review !!

Maeva : _**Rowy :**_ merci beaucoup ! C'est chouette de savoir que tu nous fais assez confiance pour nous suivre. Gros bisous à toi.

**Eléa :** Merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements ! Les chapitres arrivent pas vite, désolées, mais nos vies ont un peu changé, donc on a moins de temps, mais le plan est fait ! ;)

mione : _**Rowy **_: et merci à toi d'être toujours présente

**Eléa :** Merci Mione ! bisou

Evana : _**Rowy **_: bienvenue et merci de poster un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Le nombre de chapitre, aucun idée précisément mais je dirais une quarantaine vu les estimations Quant à la publication sur un autre site, pourquoi pas, a priori, pas de souci, mais poste-nous d'abord un lien s'il te plaît que l'on voit de plus près ton site en question C'est histoire de voir le public de ce site, car cette fic est assez « hard » tout de même…

**Eléa :** Lol...Poulette, je m'en suis déjà occupé de tout ça **rolleyes**...merci pour ta review ;) Pour la publication, je t'ai répondu en privé. C'est vrai que je m'en suis pas trop occupée, mais si ils n'ont pas changé leur manière de poster les fics, je ne posterai sûrement pas là bas. On peut mettre que genre 14 pages à chaque fois, on a des chapitres qui en font 60, c'est ingérable. Je promets que je retournerai voir leur système de postage ;)

Véga/L'ange diablesse : _**Rowy**_ : merci !!!! On a encore trop tardé pour poster, désolée…

**Eléa :** Merci pour ta review !! la suite la voilà :p

Elana : _**Rowy **_: Merci beaucoup pour tous ces chapitres reviewés ! Tu es la première à nous dire que les chapitres sont trop longs ! lol Merci pour ton enthousiasme en tout cas

**Eléa :** Oui c'est plutôt rare qu'on s'en plaigne lol. Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Alexandra : _**Rowy**_ : C'est vrai qu'Eléa est un personnage auquel on tient parce qu'il est vraiment abouti Je vais avoir du mal à m'en détacher quand tout sera fini… Qui a dit que Mione et Draco allaient se remettre ensemble :evil: Oh, tu as bien une dizaine de chapitres à lire encore, pas de panique Merci pour le courage, gros bisous.

**Eléa :** Oui une bonne dizaine de chapitres encore ! On vous a préparé des surprises ! Merci pour Eléa, ça va être très dur de ne plus écrire pour elle...enfin j'ai commencé son journal intime (chapitre 1, fait) mais je sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire. Merci encore de tes encouragements ! bisous

_**Rowy**_ : Un petit mot comme d'habitude. Câlin à ceux qui ont lu le tome 7 déjà lol Courage à ceux qui le liront en français… La fin de JKR ne nous a en rien influencé concernant notre fic, nous avons décidé la fin depuis un bon moment Vous allez lire le chapitre 30. Je n'ai pas trop avancé depuis la dernière fois et je suis toujours en train de terminer le chapitre 33 qui s'intitule « Le Piège ». Mais il ne me reste vraiment plus grand-chose, ça devrait être fini la semaine prochaine J'ai hâte de commencer le 34 car des choses intéressantes vont se produire et un nouveau personnage sera introduit Je passe la main à ma poulette câlin poulette

_**Eléa :**_Aloreuh...Je suis en avance sur Rowy \o/ je suis en avril 1980 et honnêtement je galère un peu... Si vous savez compter, Eléa est enceinte de 3 mois ½, y a des hauts et des bas, et c'est dur à écrire, connaissant la dead line de mai 1980 pour son enfermement à Azkaban...Sachez aussi, qu'après en avoir fini avec le passé j'écrirai pour le présent. Mais je sais pas encore quoi lol. Comme l'a dit Rowy, dans le chapitre 34 un nouveau perso arrive et il me tarde de lire ça !!!

Et un grand IIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih pour HP7 !! La fin de notre fic à été écrite en octobre 2005 donc autant vous dire qu'on a pas du tout été influencées.

Merci à tous et à toutes de nous suivre !

Bonne lecture !!!

Résumé du chapitre 29 :

**1980** : James blâme Eléa pour les blessures importantes qu'a subies Rémus tandis que Sirius essaie de la réconforter avant que la jeune femme se réfugie dans les bras de Lucius. Ce dernier, inquiet pour Eléa, confie à Severus qu'elle est enceinte afin qu'il veille sur elle. A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Severus, Eléa lui demande d'être le parrain de son bébé, ce que son ami accepte, avant qu'ils ne passent une soirée irréelle avec la famille de ce dernier. Lucius fait les frais de la mauvaise humeur d'Eléa mais ses maladresses ne font rien pour apaiser la jeune femme désespérée d'être enceinte de James. Eléa et Lucius passent enfin une soirée calme chez Dumbledore.

**1998** : Après les vacances de Noël, les élèves préparent les ASPIC blancs. Hermione apprend que James était non seulement son père mais aussi son parrain. Hermione et Harry trouvent un nouvel intérêt aux liens du sang qui les unissent, et Hermione fait lire à son frère la lettre que lui avait laissée James. Eléa découvre avec horreur que Voldemort menace directement Hermione et Harry si elle ne se renforce pas rapidement en magie noire. Eléa est surprise dans une position compromettante par Draco et lui promet de parler à Hermione en échange du nom de la maîtresse de Lucius qu'elle se jure d'éliminer.

**Chapitre 30 : L'effet boule de neige**

_**B**__egin doing what you want to do now. We are not living in eternity. We have only this moment, sparkling like a star in our hand and melting like a snowflake. Let us use it before it is too late_

Marie Beyon Ray

_Poudlard, samedi 25 janvier 1998_

**L**a neige s'était mise à tomber en fin de matinée et elle n'avait pas cessé alors que l'après-midi débutait dans l'école de magie et de sorcellerie silencieuse et calme. Hermione regardait par la fenêtre les flocons dégringoler du ciel en rang serré. Poudlard enfilait à nouveau son manteau d'hiver empreint de pureté. Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder ce spectacle silencieux, fascinant et attractif. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir cours, il s'était suspendu pour mieux laisser agir la magie. Quand la lumière plus vive perça enfin, elle quitta son point d'observation et se retourna afin de scruter plus précisément la salle commune. Le temps, qui filait toujours plus vite, se rappela à son bon souvenir alors qu'elle observait des premières années visiblement en train de faire leurs devoirs. Comme sa première année lui paraissait loin… L'insouciance toute relative de cette époque lui manquait, malgré la menace silencieuse et de plus en plus insidieuse et prégnante de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle n'avait alors à cette époque aucune idée de son identité réelle et du lien qui la liait à un de ses meilleurs amis et au Directeur de l'école. Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose si elle l'avait su à son entrée à Poudlard ? Sûrement mais il était bien impossible de prédire comment aurait été alors sa vie… Mieux ? Pire ? Aurait-elle pu alors sauver ses parents si elle l'avait su ? Au moins mieux les protéger ?

Elle se força à sortir de ces pensées qui pourraient encore l'empêcher de dormir durant des nuits entières et rejoignit ses amis qui discutaient bruyamment au coin du feu. Elle frissonna et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine afin de ramener plus de chaleur dans son cœur légèrement refroidie depuis quelques semaines.

« Il ne neige plus, » déclara-t-elle platement en s'asseyant près d'Harry qui se poussa pour lui faire de la place sur le gros tapis rouge et jaune.

« Flash news ! » se mit à rire Ron, se moquant amicalement.

Hermione lui retourna un regard blasé et la conversation reprit sur des sujets légers et n'ayant visiblement aucun rapport les uns avec les autres.

« Ron et moi ne vous avons pas annoncé la bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama Ginny soudainement, le regard brillant.

Ron leva un instant un sourcil avant de comprendre le clin d'œil de sa sœur.

« Vas-y Gin', dis-le… »

Les regards d'Harry, Hermione et Neville se tournèrent avec un parfait synchronisme vers la rouquine qui énonça solennellement :

« Notre père a été promu au Ministère ! »

Des exclamations suivirent l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à présent ? » demanda Harry.

« Il est à la tête du Département Moldu au Ministère, c'est lui qui est responsable de tous les services désormais ! » répondit Ron avec fierté.

« Ce n'est que justice, il est passé dans tous ces services, il s'y connaît mieux que personne ! » s'exclama Hermione du fond du cœur.

« Oui, et financièrement, ça va aller nettement mieux pour eux, » ajouta Ron.

« C'est sûr que l'argent rend vraiment la vie plus facile… » déclara Neville, les yeux dans le vague, à personne en particulier.

Un silence s'installa, aucun n'osant relever et risquer de faire de la peine au jeune Gryffondor dont les amis n'ignoraient pas que ses parents avaient subi la folie de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Neville parlait rarement de ses parents et des visites qu'il leur rendait à Sainte Mangouste quand l'école l'y autorisait. Sa grand-mère venait alors le chercher et il s'éclipsait en général tôt le matin pour revenir le plus rapidement possible et ne pas alimenter la jalousie des autres élèves quant à ce privilège. Privilège. Combien d'élèves auraient souhaité aller voir leurs parents dans un état végétatif à Sainte Mangouste ? Hermione leva les sourcils en repensant à la remarque de Neville sur l'argent. Elle était sûre que Neville ne devait pas avoir de problème particulier, ses parents n'étaient pas décédés et devaient percevoir une rente conséquente du Ministère, sans compter les revenus de sa grand-mère. Neville se leva finalement et marmonna un « je dois y aller » sans oser lever les yeux vers ses amis.

« Tu peux rester Neville, on pourrait faire une partie d'échecs, » proposa Ron, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise.

« Non, c'est sympa, ça aurait été cool, mais je dois vraiment y aller… »

« Neville, on n'a pas dit quelque chose qui t'aurait… froissé ? » tenta Hermione avec appréhension.

« Non, non ! » la rassura Neville. « C'est juste que… » Il regarda autour de lui d'un air suspicieux avant de poursuivre à mi-voix : « ma grand-mère vient me chercher… »

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent avec soulagement et Hermione rendit finalement son sourire à Neville qui disparut dans le couloir menant au dortoir des garçons.

Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent peu après Neville sous l'œil dubitatif de Ron dont le regard trahissait une légère déception. Les sentiments du jeune Weasley étaient souvent contradictoires vis-à-vis de la relation qui liait sa jeune sœur à son meilleur ami. Il était d'un côté ravi que ce soit Harry qui fréquente Ginny mais cette dernière n'en restait pas moins sa sœur et il avait bien conscience d'agir parfois de manière exagérée, ou du moins de jouer son rôle protecteur de frère aîné un peu trop au sérieux, et pas toujours justifié… Ron secoua finalement la tête et regarda Hermione qui avait le regard perdu dans les flammes rougeoyantes.

« Mione… »

« Hmm ? »

« On sort ? »

« Quoi ? » La jeune sorcière leva les yeux vers son camarade.

« On va dehors ? Faire un tour, changer d'air quoi ! » clarifia Ron en commençant déjà à enfiler son manteau.

« Je n'ai pas très envie Ron… »

Le rouquin suspendit son geste alors qu'il était en train de mettre ses moufles.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il fait froid, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire dehors ?? Je préfère autant rester ici au chaud… »

« Pour lire ?! Allez quoi Mione ! Tu adores la neige, il y en a plein ! »

« Oui je sais, mais- »

« Pas de mais ! » la coupa Ron en fronçant les sourcils avant de se mettre pratiquement à la supplier. « S'il te plaît Mione… »

Hermione soupira et acquiesça lentement tout en se levant comme si elle avait l'âge du Directeur de l'école.

« C'est bon, mais pas longtemps hein… »

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'empressa d'aider Hermione à enfiler son manteau rose pâle avant de l'entraîner vers le rez-de-chaussée en sifflotant sous le regard amusé de la jeune sorcière. Le rouquin poussa les lourdes portes du château et ils sortirent sur le parvis. Une bourrasque de vent les surprit et Hermione frissonna en remontant le col de son manteau alors que le froid glacial l'attaqua sans pitié.

« Il faut qu'on se bouge si on ne veut pas avoir trop froid, » déclara Ron alors qu'Hermione resta pétrifiée sur place.

« Mione ? Il n'y a plus de vent… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'inquiéta le Gryffondor en voyant que les lèvres de son amie commençaient à devenir bleues.

« J'ai peur… C'est bientôt la nouvelle lune… »

Ron la regarda d'un air dubitatif avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner.

« Allez viens Mione, on va jusqu'au lac ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas envie Ron, ne m'oblige pas… » geignit Hermione en dégageant sa main. « J'ai trop froid, rentrons, je n'aime pas l'ambiance ici… J'ai comme un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment…»

« T'es pénible Mione ! » commença à s'énerver le rouquin. « Quelle ambiance ??! C'est tout blanc comme tu aimes, avec une tonne de neige ! Je vais au lac tout seul, tu fais ce que tu veux ! » décréta Ron avant de s'éloigner en bougonnant.

« Ron, tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller seul !!! » lui cria Hermione en hésitant à le suivre.

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à venir ! »

Il se retourna, la scruta un instant et voyant qu'elle n'était toujours pas décidée à bouger, il tourna les talons et commença à descendre le chemin vers le lac d'un pas rapide.

Hermione croisa les bras d'un air agacé et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête en continuant de fixer Ron qui s'éloignait petit à petit. Elle fut sur le point de le rejoindre avant d'étouffer un sanglot en fixant le ciel bas et gris avec appréhension.

* * *

Il faisait chaud dans le château, à moins que le fait d'être restée trop longtemps près du feu de cheminée lui avait insinué une douce chaleur au creux du ventre. Ou alors, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus vraisemblable, le fait d'être près de son amoureux, de lui tenir la main, et de presque sentir sa chaleur, lui permettait de garder cette tiédeur nonchalante. Elle se serait bien couchée pour tout avouer, juste quelques instants, blottie contre Harry, se laisser aller dans des songes où ils seraient tous les deux, tranquilles, en sécurité, ou Harry n'aurait pas cette épée de Damoclès constamment en suspens au-dessus de sa tête.

« Gin' ? » Elle fut sortie de ses pensées et se tourna vers le regard interrogatif de son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la Salle sur Demande qu'elle reconnut.

« Je voulais être seul avec toi, pour te parler… et l'endroit m'a semblé le plus adapté. »

Il la fit entrer dans la pièce neutre et elle attendit qu'il poursuive avec une légère appréhension. Elle savait qu'il avait voulu mettre fin à leur relation à la fin de la sixième année, juste après la bataille qui avait coûté la vie à trop d'élèves. Harry avait été tellement handicapé par la seule présence de Voldemort qu'un simple pas l'avait fait vaciller, et il ne voulait pas faire subir cette faiblesse à Ginny ou lui causer une peine insupportable… par un départ trop précipité et finalement prévisible. Leur relation ne tenait qu'à un fil, Harry ne pouvait pas envisager de quelconques fiançailles, ils ne s'autorisaient pas à parler d'un futur ensemble, et pourtant son regard brillant lui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Elle ne répondit pas et ne quitta pas son regard quand il la fit asseoir sur un banc qu'il conjura, avant de la rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« On peut demander tout ce que l'on veut ici, choisir, et donc je te demande ce que tu veux, quel décor souhaites-tu, quelle saison te ferait plaisir ? » clarifia Harry avec amusement.

« Je ne sais pas… Je m'en fiche… Harry, dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire, tu commences à m'inquiéter… »

Il étouffa un petit rire tout en fouillant dans la poche de son jean.

« Ne panique pas, je voulais juste d'offrir ton cadeau de Noël, » expliqua Harry en lui tendant un petit paquet d'une main légèrement fébrile qu'elle remarqua.

« Harry, tu m'as déjà offert un cadeau pour Noël… » rétorqua Ginny avec confusion tout en regardant le cœur battant le petit paquet qu'Harry tournait nerveusement entre ses doigts.

« Je sais, mais le parfum, c'était juste un prétexte… enfin un cadeau parce qu'à Noël, il faut faire un cadeau, mais… » bafouilla Harry avant de s'arrêter.

« Un prétexte qui t'a coûté- »

« Ginny, s'il te plaît, » la coupa Harry avec des yeux suppliants, « je l'ai depuis longtemps ce cadeau mais je voulais attendre… Mais c'est le moment, là maintenant. Je ne veux pas que ça signifie plus que ça n'est, mais en même temps… »

Harry s'arrêta, visiblement confus dans ses explications, alors qu'il baissa la tête en soupirant. Ginny prit le petit paquet des mains d'Harry et le regarda d'un air perplexe, cherchant à capter le regard de son petit ami.

« Ouvre-le… » murmura finalement le Gryffondor et Ginny lui adressa un petit sourire destiné à le rassurer.

Elle s'y était un peu attendue vu l'état de nervosité d'Harry et son air solennel, mais l'avoir devant les yeux, brillant et scintillant, presque éblouissant, était presque irréel. Le rubis se reflétait dans ses grands yeux humides et elle était sûre que c'était des éclats de diamant qui l'accompagnaient, même si elle n'osa pas demander.

« Ca y ressemble, c'est vrai… mais ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles Gin'… Tu sais pourquoi… C'est ton cadeau de Noël, après l'heure, ou ton cadeau de Saint Valentin, avant l'heure… » bafouilla Harry, gêné, en tentant de se justifier.

« Harry, tais-toi… » souffla Ginny. « Tu me la mets ? »

Harry acquiesça et aida Ginny à mettre la bague à son annulaire gauche.

« Elle te plaît ? »

Ginny hocha la tête, les larmes noyant son regard émeraude, avant de se jeter au cou de son petit ami pour un baiser reconnaissant.

« Harry, tu m'as demandé de choisir le décor, le lieu et l'atmosphère tout à l'heure… On est dans la Salle sur Demande, faisons semblant juste quelques instants… Le temps s'est arrêté ici, on peut prétendre, s'il te plaît… »

Harry hésita, devinant ce que voulait dire Ginny mais n'ayant aucune idée précise de l'ampleur qu'elle voulait accorder à ce petit jeu.

« Ok… » répondit-il finalement, « où sommes-nous alors ? »

« Ferme les yeux… »

Harry s'exécuta, amusé par l'air excité de Ginny, qui allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser sans arrière pensée.

« Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant… »

Harry regarda autour de lui le nouveau décor qui avait remplacé la simple pièce neutre d'il y a quelques secondes. Ils étaient assis sous un porche, sur le même banc, à part que ce dernier avait un air plus vieilli et un vécu qui laissait deviner d'innombrables anecdotes à raconter.

« C'est chez nous Harry ! » répondit Ginny sur un ton enthousiaste au regard interrogatif du Gryffondor. « Enfin, tu peux m'aider à construire la maison comme tu le souhaites aussi… »

Harry observa une nouvelle fois le décor autour de lui avant de regarder sa petite amie qui semblait ravie de l'effet qu'elle venait de faire en imaginant un futur qu'elle espérait plus que tout au monde en ce moment précis.

« Je n'aurais en fait jamais songé à un porche mais c'est plutôt une bonne idée ! Par contre, un étage ne me paraît pas être la meilleure des idées que tu aies eues, » ajouta Harry avec une légère moue.

« Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas d'étage ? »

« Pas vraiment pour être honnête… Qui dit étage, dit escalier et dit placard sous l'escalier et… non. »

Ginny regarda un instant Harry avec perplexité avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et répondre d'un air conciliant :

« D'accord, comme tu veux ! »

« On entre ? » proposa Harry avec curiosité, alors que Ginny acquiesça spontanément.

« La cuisine jaune ? » demanda Harry avec une grimace après qu'ils aient passé une demi-heure à refaire le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le jaune ? » demanda Ginny d'un air blasé en se soutenant d'une main à une chaise en bois de la cuisine.

« J'aurais plus vu du bleu… » avoua Harry en changeant la couleur d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Je préfère jaune ! »

« Bleu ! »

« Jaune ! »

Le flash des couleurs dura quelques secondes quand ils s'arrêtèrent finalement en riant avant de considérer le nouveau décor de la cuisine américaine.

« Hey, bleu et jaune, ça va super bien ensemble Harry ! » fit remarquer Ginny.

« Marché conclu ! » admit Harry en prenant Ginny dans ses bras.

Le choix de la faïence de la salle de bain dura encore quelques minutes et ils gagnèrent enfin le coin nuit alors qu'Harry s'arrêta dans le couloir en fronçant les sourcils.

« On a que deux chambres ? »

« Ben oui, une pour nous et une pour Harry junior ! » sourit Ginny.

« Tu ne veux qu'un enfant ? » Harry parut déçu et Ginny soupira.

« Harry, j'ai six frères, un enfant est amplement suffisant, crois-moi ! »

« Peut-être mais moi je n'ai qu'une sœur et encore, ça ne fait même pas un an que je connais son existence, alors… Je ne peux pas négocier deux enfants ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa moue boudeuse.

« Commençons par en faire un Harry ! D'accord ? Après on verra ! »

Elle le poussa sur le lit et s'écroula sur lui en commençant à l'embrasser.

« Maintenant ??! » demanda le jeune sorcier en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de sa petite amie.

« On peut toujours s'entraîner, non ?! »

* * *

Ron atteignit enfin le lac, il n'avait pas décoléré et fulminait toujours contre Hermione qui avait refusé de le suivre sous prétexte qu'il faisait trop froid. Et depuis quand craignait-elle le froid, elle qui avait toujours apprécié l'hiver et plus particulièrement la neige ?! Il soupira longuement et regretta finalement d'être venu seul jusque là quand il aperçut quelques élèves s'approcher et dont il se serait bien passé.

« Hey Weasley ! » l'apostropha Draco qui enfonça les mains dans les poches de son manteau en observant d'un air narquois le rouquin. « J'ai entendu dire que ton père aurait eu une promotion au Ministère ? Ca doit vous changer de pouvoir manger autre chose que les légumes du jardin… ou du dragon congelé expédié directement de Turquie par ton frangin !

« Roumanie… » marmonna Ron, « et tu la fermes Malfoy, c'est pas le moment… aucune envie d'entendre tes conneries… »

« Ouh ouh ! » continua Draco sous les rires de ses amis. « Tu t'es encore pris un râteau par Granger ?? »

« La ferme ! » cria Ron qui commençait à perdre patience. « Je t'interdis de parler d'Hermione comme ça, je t'interdis de parler d'elle tout court Malfoy ! »

« Quoi ? Tu ne supportes pas le fait que ce soit moi qui l'ai eu le premier dans mon lit ??! »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu la récupèreras en tout cas Malfoy ! Parce que moi aussi, j'entends des choses et j'ai entendu dire que tu pleurais comme un gosse depuis qu'elle t'avait largué ! »

Draco ne répliqua mais son sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres, alors qu'à présent son visage arborait cet air froid, hautain et détaché qu'il avait mis des années à parfaire rien qu'en observant son propre père. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient avoir trouvé un intérêt fascinant à leurs chaussures tandis que Pansy venait de lâcher le bras de Blaise Zabini en croisant le regard du rouquin. Le silence fut rompu par le cri de surprise de Ron qui se reçut une boule de neige directement envoyée par Blaise sous le rire tonitruant de Crabbe qui fit sursauter Draco, visiblement parti dans un autre monde. Ron répliqua sur le champ et bientôt s'engagea une bataille féroce entre les Serpentards et le Gryffondor. Draco choisit de remonter seul en direction du château et afin d'équilibrer davantage le match, Pansy se mit du côté de Ron. Les Serpentards se lassèrent assez rapidement du petit jeu et ce d'autant plus quand ils virent que Draco n'était plus de la partie. Les trois garçons commencèrent à remonter le chemin en direction de l'école sans se soucier de Pansy qui se tourna finalement vers Ron avant de lui adresser son habituel clin d'œil.

« Nous voilà débarrassés de trois idiots ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant tout en enlevant la neige de son bonnet avant de secouer ses cheveux bruns qui volèrent autour de son visage un peu pâle.

« Merci pour les boules de neige ! » râla Ron en enlevant à son tour la neige de son manteau et de son bonnet.

« La carte t'a plu ? » osa Pansy, ignorant la mauvaise humeur du rouquin.

Ron resta interdit un instant et enfonça à nouveau son bonnet sur ses oreilles avant d'interroger la brunette en levant un sourcil.

« A quoi tu joues exactement Parkinson ?? »

Pour toute réponse, Pansy lui envoya une ultime boule de neige en riant. Après une réaction quelque peu blasée, Ron sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et répliqua plus fort, touchant la jeune Serpentard en plein visage. Pansy hurla en portant ses mains à ses yeux et s'effondra à genoux dans la neige avant de se mettre à sangloter.

« Oh ça va Parkinson ! Fais pas ta chochotte ! Je t'ai à peine touchée ! »

Voyant Pansy toujours prostrée, les mains sur son visage et qui sanglotait doucement, la culpabilité s'empara de lui et il se baissa à la hauteur de la Serpentard.

« Laisse-moi voir… » commença-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Non, ne me touche pas… » répondit Pansy d'une voix faible.

« Comment veux-tu que je me rende compte si tu ne me laisses pas voir ! » s'exclama Ron d'un air agacé. Il soupira profondément avant de se radoucir.

« Pardon, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal… »

Pansy enleva doucement les mains de son visage et il s'aperçut qu'un sourire éclairait le visage de la jeune sorcière qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde blessée d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

« J'ai réussi ! » dit-elle d'un air triomphant.

« Espèce de sale petite- »

Ron ne put finir sa phrase alors que Pansy le renversa en arrière avant de monter à califourchon sur lui.

« Vipère ? » proposa-t-elle pour finir la phrase du rouquin.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça Ron sous le regard aiguisé de la Serpentard.

Un jeu de mains s'ensuivit pour savoir lequel des deux aurait le dessus et alors que Pansy gesticulait sur Ron en riant, elle s'immobilisa soudainement en observant le Gryffondor qui se mit à rougir, malgré le froid, d'un air gêné.

« Pousse-toi… » souffla-t-il en évitant de croiser son regard.

Au lieu de se dégager, Pansy se pencha en avant et alors que Ron sentait le souffle chaud de la Serpentard contre sa joue, il l'attrapa soudainement par la nuque, emprisonnant ses lèvres chaudes dans les siennes glaciales. Pansy laissa glisser habilement sa langue entre les lèvres du rouquin et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement durant de longues secondes avant que Pansy ne se dégage enfin, essoufflée et tremblante de froid ou d'excitation, elle n'aurait su le dire, à moins qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange des deux.

Ron se releva et tendit une main à Pansy, l'aidant à se relever.

« Tu n'en parles à personne ! » dit-il en réajustant son bonnet.

« Demain, même endroit, même heure ? » tenta Pansy avec appréhension mais autant d'espoir.

« Ouais… » marmonna Ron avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Ron ne reviendrait pas et elle regretta de l'avoir laissé seul descendre jusqu'au lac. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie et se tiendrait pour seule responsable d'une quelconque catastrophe pouvant lui tomber dessus. Elle décida finalement de s'asseoir sur le banc en bois qui lui faisait face et fit des tas de neige avec ses pieds tout en fredonnant.

« Est-ce que tu te parles toujours à toi-même ou c'est juste une expérimentation récente ? Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser Weasley seul, on ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber aux abords du lac… »

Hermione releva la tête pour apercevoir Draco et son air mesquin qu'elle lui connaissait depuis sept ans. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le visage du Serpentard se radoucit et troubla Hermione qui se reprit en se levant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Ron ? »

« Rien, panique pas… J'ai aperçu Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle près de la hutte de l'autre géant. Si Weasley est en compagnie de Pansy, il ne peut rien lui arriver de… désagréable, » répondit Draco avec un petit sourire ironique.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de se laisser retomber sur le banc.

« Tu sais quoi ? » continua Draco devant le regard éteint de la jeune sorcière. « Si y 'a un truc que j'ai pas encore fait cet hiver, c'est un bonhomme de neige ! »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et commença à constituer une petite boule qu'il fit rouler pour qu'elle grossisse avant de lever les yeux vers une Hermione observatrice.

« Tu m'aides ? »

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation et il parut déçu.

« Oh allez quoi Hermione ! Je sais que tu adores ça, viens jouer ! »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête et il s'employa à confectionner lui-même un bonhomme de neige, ponctuant les étapes du processus par des remarques et commentaires qui firent sourire la jeune sorcière. Il savoura intérieurement cette petite victoire et après une vingtaine de minutes passée à divertir Hermione, il écarta ses bras pour présenter son œuvre à sa spectatrice.

« Tadam ! »

« Pas mal, » reconnut Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Mais ? » la devança Draco qui la connaissait presque par cœur.

« Mais rien, il est chouette ! »

« Oh allez, aboule les commentaires et les critiques, je te connais ! »

« Ce n'est pas une critique mais un bonhomme de neige, ça ne porte pas un chapeau aussi ridicule que ça, digne d'un Dupont de Tintin ! »

« De quoi ? » demanda Draco comme si Hermione venait de lui parler en chinois.

« Un truc moldu, oublie… »

Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette de son manteau en commençant à rectifier les imperfections de la réalisation du Serpentard.

« Un bonhomme de neige, ça ne fume pas Draco… » fit-elle remarquer en remplaçant la cigarette par les traditionnels cailloux pour marquer la bouche du bonhomme.

Elle sembla satisfaite alors qu'elle observa ses dernières modifications sous l'oeil amusé de Draco.

« Et voilà, parfait ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Pas mal, » l'imita Draco, un brin moqueur.

« Merci… » dit-elle enfin, souriante, en se tournant vers le Serpentard. « Pour ça… »

« Tu me manques… » avoua Draco et il regretta son audace quand il vit Hermione se renfermer et reculer d'un pas.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça… » se reprit-il et il se demanda si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas pire. « Excuse-moi… »

Il vit le trouble dans le regard noisette de la Gryffondor et ses sentiments contradictoires et confus alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas tenter de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ? » souffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers l'entrée du château.

« Putain, quel con… » soupira-t-il avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le banc en bois.

* * *

_Londres, samedi 2 février 1980_

_« En blanc alors ? » s'impatienta Lucius en s'appuyant sur un petit lit à barreaux._

_« Oui, pourquoi pas, » marmonna Eléa._

_Lucius leva les yeux au ciel._

_« On le prend, » dit-il sèchement à la vendeuse qui les suivait, un bloc note et une plume à la main._

_Elle s'empressa de noter le lit en achat et suivit Eléa à distance. Lucius lui avait donné ordre de noter tout ce qu'Eléa désirait mais Morrigane, vendeuse dans ce magasin depuis un an déjà, avait remarqué le peu d'intérêt que portait la future mère à tout ceci._

_Elle avait ressenti de la tristesse en voyant le regard vide d'Eléa alors que Mr Malfoy était plutôt ravi de faire ces achats. La rumeur disait bien qu'il avait une maîtresse et que celle-ci était enceinte, tout comme Mme Malfoy. Il lui tardait de confirmer tout cela à Alysson et Maire, ses deux amies qui vouaient une fascination pour les riches familles de sorciers, surtout quand leurs membres avaient autant de charme que cet homme-là._

_Elle observa la magnifique jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Morrigane ne pouvait pas lui donner d'âge, mais elle savait qu'elle venait d'un milieu très aisé. Bien que simples, ses vêtements, une jupe de velours côtelé noire et un pull à col roulé, bleu pâle, comme ses yeux, étaient d'une qualité bien supérieure aux siens. Elle se demanda quel travail la maîtresse de Lucius Malfoy pouvait exercer, avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas travailler, mais profiter de son argent._

_Eléa la regarda du coin de l'œil et Morrigane fit mine de noter quelque chose. Cette femme avait quelque chose en plus, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux être en bon termes avec elle. _

_Eléa s'arrêta devant un mobile, c'était la première fois que Morrigane voyait la jeune femme sourire, le sourire d'une enfant qui découvre quelque chose de merveilleux. Le mobile représentait des fées, gracieuses, en bois fin sculpté et en cristal, l'objet était très fin et lorsque le mobile se mettait en route, une douce lumière éclairait les fées, se projetant au travers du cristal et parsemant les murs alentours de petites étoiles._

_« Il te plaît amour ? » se risqua Lucius en voyant le visage illuminé de sa compagne._

_« Oui, » souffla-t-elle._

_Il l'embrassa sur le front et fit signe à la vendeuse de le noter._

_Ils sortirent du magasin quelques minutes après, non sans avoir remercié la vendeuse de quelques Galions. Ils n'avaient finalement pas acheté grand-chose, un lit, le mobile, une commode. Lucius espérait revenir plus tard terminer les achats, ils avaient le temps et il souhaitait vraiment qu'Eléa s'implique._

_Quand ils revinrent à l'appartement, Eléa se contenta d'enlever sa cape et de s'asseoir dans le canapé, conjurant deux tasses de thé fumantes._

_Lucius l'observa et grimaça légèrement. Il avait repoussé le moment, mais il devait le faire, pour elle, pour eux, pour leur famille. Il savait que cela ne serait pas facile, qu'elle s'opposerait à un tel traitement. Il sortit de sa sacoche de travail un sac en velours noir et avança vers le canapé. Il poussa le plateau qui contenait le thé et s'assit en face d'Eléa, sur la table en bois. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant le sac de velours._

_« Eléa... J'ai parlé avec Sev et je lui ai demandé de préparer quelque chose pour toi... »_

_« Q__u'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante._

_« Une potion, » dit-il en sortant délicatement une fiole dont le liquide violacé brillait à la lumière des bougies. « Une potion contre la mélancolie... »_

_Eléa soupira en s'enfonçant dans le canapé._

_« J'en ai pas besoin Lucius, je ne suis pas mélancolique... »_

_« Amour... Tu ne souris plus, tu ne me parles plus, je ne te reconnais pas... » murmura-t-il tout en lui prenant les mains. « Tu manges très peu, tu... »_

_« Arrête avec ça Lucius ! » le coupa Eléa. « Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? Je suis enceinte, je vais bientôt ressembler à une baleine et je m'ennuie... »_

_« Je voudrais que tu prennes cette potion... Elle t'aidera à moins voir les choses en noir... » Eléa leva les yeux au ciel. « Amour, s'il te plaît... Je ne supporte plus de te voir si triste... »_

_Eléa le regarda dans les yeux et fut touchée par la sincérité de son regard. Elle devait faire des efforts, elle le savait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre._

_« D'accord... » accepta-t-elle. « C'est pour toi que je la prendrai. »_

_« Non, c'est pour nous... nous 3. » _

_Elle s'approcha de lui et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Elle prit la fiole et la regarda d'un air suspect._

_« Je lui ai demandé de faire un goût à la fraise, » ajouta Lucius._

_Elle sourit et l'attira vers lui pour approfondir leur baiser, il lui sourit à son tour et lui enleva rapidement son pull pour atteindre sa poitrine gonflée qu'il caressa avec précaution. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre et lui susurra ses envies, la nuit fut longue et mouvementée. Elle s'endormit sereine, alors que Lucius la quitta pour rejoindre le manoir familial dans lequel il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis une semaine._

* * *

Poudlard, vendredi 7 février 1998

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler, deux semaines plutôt tranquilles et où les jours défilaient avec une certaine monotonie au fur et à mesure que l'angoisse s'était emparée des septièmes années qui subissaient la pression des professeurs quant à l'examen final qui clôturerait leurs études à Poudlard.

La semaine touchait enfin à sa fin, au plus grand soulagement de Ron qui voyait défiler ses piteux résultats aux ASPICS blancs. Hermione avait été déçue de sa note en Histoire de la Magie mais affichait des résultats plus que satisfaisants alors qu'Harry récoltait des résultats honorables et les félicitations de ses professeurs. Neville était entré en cours de Potions en tremblant, pétrifié à l'idée de subir le courroux du Professeur Snape face à une note qu'il évaluait comme mauvaise. Ce qui surprenait le plus Ginny, prise dans le tourbillon des inquiétudes de ses amis, c'était qu'aucun n'avait encore parlé de la Saint Valentin dont le bal aurait lieu dans une semaine…

A la fin du cours de Potions, Hermione ne demanda pas son reste et bouscula Ron pour sortir plus rapidement de la salle de cours et s'enfuir en direction de la Tour Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Ron en la suivant du regard.

« Elle a raté l'ASPIC blanc… » expliqua Harry en jetant son sac sur son épaule.

« Elle a eu quelle note ? »

« Un A… »

« Quoi ? Et elle appelle ça raté ?! » hallucina Ron en froissant sa copie qui arborait un piteux T d'un air agacé.

« J'ai eu A aussi ! » jubila Neville, et Ron lui jeta un regard abattu tandis qu'Harry le félicita.

« Au moins, c'est ton jour Neville ! » s'exclama Ron. « Tu vas te ramasser un O cet aprèm en Botanique et le week-end sera à toi ! »

« Il est à nous aussi si tu viens à l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, » ajouta Harry à l'attention du rouquin. « Je te rappelle juste comme ça au passage qu'on joue contre les Pouf' demain et vu que tu n'étais pas à l'entraînement la dernière fois- »

« Oui, ça va, ça va, je sais, » l'interrompit Ron, « j'y serai, t'inquiète ! »

Ils gagnèrent le Grand Hall et au lieu de prendre le chemin de la grande Salle, Ron se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux étages du château.

« Tu vas où ? » l'interrogea Harry. « Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ? »

« Si, j'arrive ! Minute papillon, j'ai un truc à faire ! »

Et sur ces mots, il planta Harry et Neville dans le hall pour commencer à grimper deux à deux les marches qui le conduisirent jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il y pénétra essoufflé et il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration que Pansy lui sauta au cou.

* * *

_Londres, mardi 5 février 1980_

_Eléa sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Lucius était en avance et elle chassa d'un coup de baguette magique la fumée qui l'entourait. Elle se tourna vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres et il la regarda d'un air suspicieux. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Rien, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » dit-elle innocemment._

_« Tu as ton sourire spécial bêtise, » répondit-il doucement tout en s'approchant d'elle lentement. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de reculer en la regardant d'un air blasé._

_« Tu as fumé... encore. »_

_« Juste une petite cigarette, » avoua Eléa en faisant une mine boudeuse et comique._

_« Ce n'est pas drôle Eléa ! » s'exaspéra Lucius. « Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu fumes ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis sérieux ! » ajouta-t-il._

_« D'accord, je suis désolée... » dit-elle à voix basse alors qu'il la fusillait du regard. « Je te promets que c'était la dernière... »_

_Il soupira et la prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front. Son attention fut attirée par des parchemins éparpillés sur la table basse._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Une dispute à distance avec mon père, » soupira Eléa._

_« A quel sujet ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« Il veut absolument faire une réunion de l'Ordre en fin de semaine et exige ma présence... » répondit Eléa d'un ton ennuyé._

_Elle s'assit sur le canapé et rangea un peu les parchemins, Lucius la rejoignit et passa une main affectueuse dans le dos de son amante._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ? »_

_« Non, » râla-t-elle. « Je suis trop fatiguée Lucius, je ne le sens pas trop... »_

_« Tu prends les potions que t'a fabriquées Severus ? »_

_« Bien sûr, ça m'aide physiquement, mais c'est plutôt psychiquement que je me sens faible... »_

_Elle se blottit contre lui et il l'entoura de ses bras amoureux. C'était dans ses moments-là qu'elle ressentait cette sorte de pincement à la poitrine, comme si l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme était trop grand pour son petit cœur. Il avait dû lire dans ses pensées, car il prit son visage entre ses mains et la transperça de ses yeux bleus, comme s'il voyait au plus profond de son âme, puis il l'embrassa tendrement._

_« Tu lui diras, n'est-ce pas ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Au Maître... »_

_« S'il me pose la question, oui, tu le sais... » dit-il doucement._

_Elle acquiesça tristement puis saisit une autre feuille de parchemin, une liste de noms y était inscrite, ainsi que divers gribouillages qui firent sourire Lucius. Des cœurs entremêlés de leurs prénoms... comme une écolière amoureuse de son premier petit ami... Elle en avait rempli le parchemin._

_« C'est la liste d'invités pour ma pseudo fête joyeuse, » dit-elle d'un ton monocorde._

_« Oh... » Il s'empara de la feuille avant d'éclater de rire. « Vraiment ? Eléa... » Il secoua la tête._

_« Bah quoi ? » sourit-elle, « ça pourrait être marrant non ? Et puis, ce sont tous mes amis, enfin, presque, j'ai envie qu'ils soient là... »_

_« Tu vas vraiment envoyer une invit' à Bella ? »_

_« Oui, juste pour la faire enrager... Elle ne viendra pas, mais je pense que Rodolphus et Rabastan oui... »_

_« C'est fort possible, » répondit-il d'un air concerné. « Où veux-tu la faire ? Ici ? »_

_« Je ne vois pas d'autre endroit... »_

_« On pourrait la faire au resto, comme ça, si on s'entretue, on n'aura pas à nettoyer la casse... »_

_Eléa pencha la tête sur le côté, d'un air blasé._

_« Je ferai des efforts, et je brieferai les autres, je te le promets... » ajouta-t-il en souriant._

_« Au resto alors ? Le problème c'est le placement de table, en plus je ne pourrais pas parler à tout le monde. »_

_« A moins de demander une table ronde. »_

_Eléa resta songeuse un instant._

_« T'es vraiment l'homme idéal, tu le sais ? »_

_« Oui... » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui mordre la lèvre._

_« Et modeste avec ça... »_

_« C'est génétique... » murmura-t-il avant de glisser une main audacieuse entre les jambes de sa maîtresse._

_Eléa laissa tomber son parchemin sur le sol, décidant de céder aux envies de son amant et s'abandonnant dans ses bras._

* * *

Poudlard, dimanche 9 février 1998

La neige s'était définitivement envolée de cet hiver encore glacial et le soleil dardait ses rayons qui ne réchauffaient Hermione que parce qu'elle se trouvait derrière la fenêtre réverbérante. La bibliothèque fourmillait d'élèves avides de connaissances et elle fronça les sourcils en songeant que pour un dimanche après-midi, les préoccupations de la jeune génération avaient bien changé depuis son entrée à Poudlard il y a presque sept ans. Elle regagna la petite table ronde où elle avait étalé ses nombreux livres et parchemins, et commença à rassembler son fourbi en prenant soin de ranger minutieusement sa plume dans son écritoire. Elle se pencha afin de ramasser son sac et quand elle releva la tête, elle sursauta en face de la nouvelle présence qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« Je peux avoir ce livre sur les Potions que tu es en train de corner ? » demanda la voix traînante familière qu'elle connaissait si bien avec un petit sourire en coin.

Déjà vu.

« Je suis en train de le lire ! » joua-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder son sérieux en prenant un ton volontairement dur.

« Tu lis un livre fermé ? Je savais que tu avais fait des progrès considérables ces dernières semaines, mais à ce point-là… » siffla Draco avec ironie et elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai besoin de ce bouquin Malfoy, j'ai lamentablement foiré l'ASPIC blanc de Potions… » déclara-t-elle avec une petite grimace.

« Tu as eu combien ? »

« Un A… »

« Quoi ? Et tu appelles ça raté ??! » s'étrangla presque le Serpentard s'effondrant dans le fond de sa chaise.

Déjà vu. La voix d'Harry prononçant les mêmes mots lui fit écho et elle soupira à nouveau. Elle secoua la tête, décidée à chasser ces pensées et elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en scrutant son ex-petit ami.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Vas-y toujours… » Il parut intéressé alors qu'il se rapprocha à nouveau de la table, posant ses coudes sur les livres encore étalés en prenant un air concerné et attentif.

« Je voulais te le demander depuis longtemps. Avec le temps j'avais oublié, et puis là tu viens de me le rappeler… » Elle s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de commencer à parler pour ne rien dire et réfléchit aux mots les plus appropriés avec une minutie qui lui était propre. « Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais au début de notre sixième année on s'est retrouvé à cette même table tous les deux… »

« Je me souviens, » acquiesça Draco et elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait compris la question qui arrivait.

« Alors tu vois où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu as certaines facilités en matière de divination et je sais qu'en faisant mine de lire dans les lignes de ma main ce jour-là, tu as vu des choses… Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Draco ? »

Draco. Elle venait de l'appeler à nouveau par son prénom et il imprima mentalement le son mélodieux de sa voix le nommant par son prénom alors qu'il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il fut silencieux durant quelques secondes et il ouvrit à nouveaux ses yeux gris qu'il plongea dans le regard noisette de la jeune Gryffondor.

« J'avais vu que tu rejoindrais les Mangemorts mais je me suis de toute évidence trompé, » déclara-t-il enfin avec un faible sourire.

« Non, tu avais raison, on y est allé tous les deux, » répondit-elle d'un air perplexe.

« Non, Hermione, tu n'as jamais rejoint les Mangemorts et ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Elle comprit la subtilité de sa réponse alors qu'elle lui rendit son sourire. Puis son visage s'assombrit et elle osa, presque dans un murmure, à poursuivre sur ce terrain miné.

« Et toi Draco, est-ce que tu as rejoint les Mangemorts ? »

« D'après toi ? » répondit-il sans réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua-t-elle sincèrement confuse.

Un nouveau silence accompagna les trois élèves de premières années qui passèrent près de leur table et Draco se leva enfin.

« Si, tu sais, » répondit-il laconiquement avant de tourner les talons.

Elle resta encore une bonne demi-heure à retourner dans tous les sens ses dernières paroles et chercher un quelconque indice dans ses souvenirs puis elle décida de ne plus penser à Draco Malfoy en refermant ses pensées en même temps que son manuel de Métamorphoses.

Elle remonta lentement jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor et se surprit à fredonner dans les escaliers avant d'arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui engagea une conversation sur la vétusté des lieux qui commençait à ternir son cadre et son teint par la même occasion. Elle sourit en choisissant pour une fois de ne pas envoyer balader la gardienne de la Tour Gryffondor, un peu agaçante.

* * *

Harry soupira d'un air navré en regardant Ginny qui, dépitée, tournait dans ses doigts sa plume avant de lancer un regard désespéré en direction de son petit ami, assis à côté d'elle.

« Je te l'avais dit Harry, » intervint Ron d'un air amusé. « Gin' est nulle en maths ! Lui expliquer cette tactique avec le calcul des angles du terrain de Quidditch n'est pas une bonne idée… Même avec le dessin elle pige pas, c'est du temps perdu ! »

« La ferme Ron ! » se défendit Ginny en froissant le morceau de parchemin qui contenait le dessin et les explications d'Harry pour le jeter au visage de son frère qui se mit à rire d'un air moqueur. « Au lieu de faire le malin, aide-moi ! Tu disparais de plus en plus souvent, à croire que tu vois une fille en cachette… »

« Et je rajouterais à titre subsidiaire, juste pour information, qu'Hermione est de moins en moins disponible, » ajouta Neville de derrière son journal.

D'un revers de la main, Ron frappa dans le journal de son ami qui riait avec Harry et Ginny.

« En parlant de Mione, une idée de ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda Ginny et au moment où elle prononça cette phrase, l'intéressée pénétra dans la salle commune en soupirant.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda d'un air suspicieux Ron en plissant légèrement les yeux.

« A la bibliothèque, » répondit naturellement Hermione avant de se tourner vers son frère. « Harry, je peux t'emprunter Hedwige ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est pour écrire à Eléa ? »

« Ouais, » répondit familièrement la jeune sorcière en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons.

« Hermione, ne lui dis pas que tu as eu une mauvaise note en Potions, c'est ridicule ! » lui cria Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut pas te faire ?! » répliqua Hermione des escaliers, « je dis ce que je veux à ma mère ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » soupira Harry en percevant le ton agacé et fâché de sa sœur.

« Des conneries, comme d'habitude… » soupira à son tour Ginny en lançant un regard blasé au survivant.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, jeudi 7 février 1980_

_« __ç__a ira, ne t'inquiète pas amour... » chuchota-t-il._

_Lucius serra sa maîtresse à nouveau dans ses bras. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, inquiète d'une confrontation avec son père, elle était fragile et il essayait de refouler sa peur pour elle. Le Maître avait été très clair, elle devait participer à cette réunion. Lucius avait insisté pour l'en dispenser mais il avait failli franchir la limite de la désobéissance et le Lord avait été à la fois surpris et mécontent de son attitude trop sentimentaliste. _

_Eléa transplana et se rendit donc à l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva, Sirius et Rémus étaient déjà présents ainsi que McGonagall et son père, qui la regarda de ses yeux perçants. Elle se raidit et marcha la tête haute, pour se donner une contenance qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle les salua un à un, évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux de son père._

_Elle s'assit à la grande table, silencieuse, sous les regards intrigués de ses amis, et essaya de se concentrer, de rassembler toutes ses forces pour fermer son esprit._

_Les autres membres arrivèrent enfin et prirent place, Eléa put remarquer la mine fatiguée ou triste de certains. Dumbledore prit enfin la parole et fit un petit discours qu'Eléa n'écouta que d'une oreille._

_Encore un monologue pour remonter le moral des troupes, les encourager à ne pas perdre espoir. Quel espoir ? se demanda Eléa. Les Mangemorts étaient cinq fois plus nombreux qu'eux et le Maître prenait chaque jour plus de pouvoir, plus d'emprise sur le monde. Chaque membre de l'Ordre courrait vers une mort certaine, et bizarrement, ce constat ne l'attrista pas plus que ça._

_Son attention fut attirée par le mot « France » et elle se décida à écouter les paroles de son père. La France était très touchée par les massacres, de nombreuses familles qui résistaient à Voldemort avaient été tuées, des maisons brûlées, femmes et enfants égorgés. Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda Eléa dans les yeux._

_« Eléa, j'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur Marius de Lioncourt. »_

_Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête mais elle resta complètement immobile, les yeux rivés sur son père._

_« Eléa ? » demanda-t-il._

_Elle secoua sa tête comme pour se réveiller et eut un petit rire moqueur._

_« Bien sûr... Voilà pourquoi ma présence était obligatoire... »_

_« Son adresse, les lieux qu'il fréquente, ses amis proches... » ajouta le vieil homme, avec un air sérieux._

_Au pied du mur, Eléa sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Tous les regards étaient sur elle, des regards durs ou compatissants suivant les personnes. Son cœur s'était emballé et elle pouvait sentir son rythme saccadé contre sa poitrine._

_Comment pouvait-elle trahir Marius ? Elle avait partagé un an de sa vie avec cet homme, il avait été son ami, son confident, sa famille, son amant..._

_« Non, » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête, « non, hors de question… »_

_« Eléa, nous avons besoin de ces informations pour pouvoir envisager une action en France... » ajouta Dumbledore en essayant de capter le regard de sa fille qui avait détourné la tête._

_« Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement. « Comment osez-vous me demander ça ? C'est un de mes amis, jamais je ne m'en serais sorti sans lui ! » Elle éleva le ton tout en essuyant ses larmes. « Utilisez vos espions ! »_

_« Eléa, Marius est le leader des Mangemorts Français, tu ne peux pas le nier... Nos espions ont disparu... » reprit Dumbledore avec douceur, tentant de calmer la Mangemort qui tremblait de colère._

_Eléa sursauta. Cela ne pouvait être réel... Devant elle, le visage de Marius, ses yeux bleus plantés dans les siens. Il lui caressait le visage puis l'embrassait passionnément. Elle pouvait sentir ses longs cheveux lui frôler les épaules et son parfum se répandre tout autour d'elle. Soudain, il s'effaça. Son père se tenait devant elle, les sourcils froncés, attendant une réponse._

_« Je ne peux pas le trahir ! » Prise d'un frisson, elle resserra son châle autour de ses épaules._

_« Eléa… » Elle tourna son visage pâle vers Rémus. « C'est un assassin, tu le sais, il a massacré tous ces gens... »_

_Elle porta subitement sa main à sa tempe droite. Du sang, elle marchait dans une marre de sang, main dans la main avec le Mangemort à la silhouette unique... Elle leva sa baguette et un éclair vert en sortit pour frapper un homme devant elle qui s'écroula en silence à ses pieds. _

_Elle releva la tête, prise de panique et d'un effroyable mal de tête. Elle commença à trembler de tout son corps._

_« Eléa ? » demanda McGonagall légèrement inquiète, alors que son père la regardait d'un air soucieux, « vous êtes notre seule chance... »_

_Eléa sortit sa baguette et traça un trait horizontal vers la sorcière. Une fine lueur rouge s'échappa de la baguette, comme un trait fait rapidement à la plume, et le cou de l'enseignante se mit à saigner abondamment à la stupeur générale._

_Eléa recula d'un pas et écarquilla les yeux tout en regardant autour d'elle. Ils l'observèrent, interloqués. Sirius était sur le point de se lever tandis que Lily lui avait attrapé doucement le bras, le regard empli d'incompréhension._

_« Eléa, tu vas bien ? » demanda la rouquine._

_La jeune femme se détacha brusquement d'elle, terrifiée. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son père avant de s'enfuir en courant et de transplaner immédiatement chez elle._

_« Lucius ! » cria Eléa, secouée de sanglots, « Lucius ! » _

_Le Mangemort sortit de la chambre, habillé d'un peignoir et les cheveux mouillés. Eléa se jeta contre lui et pleura de tout son corps en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles au sujet de la France._

_Il réussit enfin à l'apaiser et lui demanda finalement de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Eléa se recula, les yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes, encore tremblante._

_« Je crois que j'ai foutu en l'air ma couverture, » articula-t-elle._

_Lucius passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et s'habilla d'un coup de baguette, il aida Eléa, qui s'était écroulée sur le canapé, à se relever et l'entoura de ses bras._

_« Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici. »_

_Ils transplanèrent, Eléa savait vers quelle destination, et elle était morte de peur... Pas pour elle, elle était enceinte, Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais __i__l pouvait la punir en touchant celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout._

* * *

Londres, dimanche 9 février 1998

Elle allait y arriver. En faisant un effort, elle y arriverait. Finalement, elle soupira et balança à l'autre bout de la pièce son manuel de Magie Noire qui commençait à lui brûler les doigts. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose du rituel qui approchait et la frustration s'était emparée d'elle alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'ingurgiter tout ce poison comme un aveugle avance à tâtons dans un lieu qui lui est inconnu. Elle se leva, alla ramasser le manuel qu'elle replaça dans la bibliothèque avant d'admirer à nouveau la nouvelle décoration avec une fierté non dissimulée. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle entendit les notes mélodieuses s'échapper du piano de Lucius. Le fait qu'ils aient poussé les murs de l'hôtel particulier avait permis à Lucius de rapatrier son instrument fétiche au plus grand plaisir de sa compagne.

Elle se dirigea vers la musique qu'elle ne reconnut pas et s'arrêta nette devant la vision qui lui coupa le souffle. Ce n'était pas Lucius qui jouait du piano et elle se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas l'avoir senti. Lord Voldemort s'était invité sans prévenir et elle frissonna quand il leva ses yeux turquoise dans sa direction. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et comme possédée, elle s'avança vers son Maître qui cessa de faire jouer ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. Il lui fit signe en silence de le rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle obéit avec résignation et attendit les remontrances qu'elle savait inévitables.

« Tu ne veux pas me jouer un petit air Eléa ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix trop doucereuse qui sonna faux à ses oreilles.

« Je-je ne sais pas jouer du piano… » bafouilla-t-elle en tremblant légèrement bien qu'elle essayait de dissimuler ses craintes.

« Allons… Lucius a bien dû t'enseigner quelques rudiments, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était il y a longtemps, je ne m'en souviens plus… »

Il se leva et passa derrière elle et alors que sa veste la frôlait, elle retint sa respiration. Il prit ses mains qu'il posa sur les touches et elle ferma les yeux en sentant avec culpabilité une chaleur s'insinuer en elle alors qu'il la guida pour quelques notes aventureuses. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent aux siens, sa peau douce était à peine croyable si on connaissait le véritable visage du personnage, mais elle n'avait qu'une vision érotique de lui à l'esprit alors qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou.

Il arrêta le doux ballet de leurs doigts indécents et la fit se lever avant de la conduire à la bibliothèque privée dans laquelle elle se trouvait il y a quelques minutes. Il prit le manuel qu'elle venait de reposer et le lui tendit sans un mot.

« Il ne te plaît pas ? Je l'avais pourtant choisi avec soin spécialement pour toi, » déclara-t-il toujours aussi mielleux et attentionné, mais elle ne se méprit pas sur le lourd mécontentement qui planait derrière ces paroles trop posées.

Et le volcan entra en éruption aussi soudainement que la foudre fendit le ciel, la faisant sursauter. Elle aurait dû le savoir, elle n'était pas la seule à jouer avec les éléments et il était même un challenger de taille.

« Moins d'un mois Eléa ! » hurla-t-il cette fois hors de lui alors que ses yeux devinrent rouges à nouveau et que les crevasses commencèrent à le défigurer. Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et lui désigna une étagère remplie de livres. « Il te reste tous ces livres à ingurgiter ! Tu m'entends ?! » Elle acquiesça en serrant contre son ventre le manuel qu'il lui avait remis.

Il la lâcha aussi violemment qu'il l'avait saisie et elle recula d'un pas sous les brutales manipulations de son frêle corps, amaigri par les derniers événements. Son regard se posa sur son décolleté mais elle savait que ce n'était pas sa poitrine mise en valeur qu'il regardait. Sa protection invisible l'empêchait d'utiliser la force pour accélérer le processus mais il avait une arme aussi puissante alors qu'il lui envoya par la pensée des images d'Hermione et elle comprit la lourde menace alors qu'une larme incontrôlable roula sur sa joue. Il l'attrapa finalement par les cheveux et l'embrassa brutalement sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la suite sans un mot. Elle hoqueta avant de fondre en larmes et porta une main à ses lèvres qu'il avait meurtris, ses larmes se mêlant finalement à son sang.

La demi-heure qui suivit sa séance poussée de Magie Noire fut assez pénible bien que largement supportable compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait pris en guise de remède préventif une potion confectionnée par Snape. Elle avait tout de même rendu son déjeuner mais après une relaxation intense et le contrôle de sa respiration, elle pouvait dire que son état général était plutôt satisfaisant. Elle soupira en voyant ses yeux tout de même rougis et sa mine fatiguée que lui renvoyait son miroir, avant d'efforcer de camoufler ces désagréments sous un maquillage léger mais soutenu au niveau de son teint trop pâle. Elle releva ses cheveux dans un chignon mal fait qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches folles et elle enfila un gros pull noir sur son vieux jean bleu troué et délavé.

Elle se força à plaquer un sourire de circonstance sur son visage et descendit lentement au rez-de-chaussée avec une lassitude perceptible sous ses pas lourds et désabusés. Elle gagna le boudoir où les conversations étaient nombreuses et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer sous l'effet des fumées épaisses de cigarettes et autres cigares dont elle ne supportait pas l'odeur.

Elle rejoignit Lucius, Rodolphus et Rabastan, assis autour d'une petite table ronde et Lucius lui tendit une cigarette qu'elle refusa d'un geste de la main avec une petite grimace.

« Qui est en charge de la mission de la semaine prochaine dans les anciennes zones minières ? » demanda Rabastan alors que Rodolphus lui envoya un coup de coude qui se voulait discret mais qui n'échappa pas à Eléa.

« Luka, » répondit Lucius et la réponse de son amant surprit quelque peu Eléa. « Il m'a informé qu'Adriana avait disparu depuis cinq jours maintenant, aucune piste et elle semble s'être littéralement volatilisée. »

Lucius planta son regard polaire dans celui très clair d'Eléa qui leva un sourcil avec une fausse perplexité.

« En tout cas, la petite virée d'hier soir m'a vraiment fait du bien ! » s'exclama Rabastan qui se reçut un autre coup de coude de son frère.

Eléa fronça à nouveau les sourcils et jeta à Lucius un regard désapprobateur.

« Je croyais que tu bossais Lucius ! Vous avez fait une virée sans moi ?! J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait une virée sans moi… »

« Pour avoir l'Ordre du Phénix et une armée d'Aurors au cul, non merci ! » s'exclama Rodolphus avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Lucius.

Eléa se demanda tout à coup ce qu'elle faisait finalement là et eut une subite envie irrésistible de s'échapper pour se réfugier à Grimmauld Place. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici, plus maintenant, elle en était à présent plus que convaincue. Voldemort ne tolérait sa présence en ces murs que parce qu'il avait encore besoin d'elle pour son foutu rituel. Elle se mit à frissonner en songeant à son avenir incertain. Que lui avait-il réservé après la date fatidique de son rituel qui était censé lui donner la clé pour atteindre son but ultime ? Allait-il la tuer ?

« Tu serais venue Eléa ? »

La voix de Rabastan la ramena dans la réalité et elle s'aperçut que les trois Mangemorts la regardaient en attendant sa réponse.

« Non, non, je ne serai pas venue… J'ai autre chose à faire que vos stupides conneries… » marmonna-t-elle d'un air boudeur tout en se levant pour quitter le lieu enfumé.

Avant de regagner sa chambre, elle tourna un œil vers la pendule du hall qui indiquait déjà 18h et elle soupira en retenant ses larmes amères.

« Chaton… »

Elle se retourna et capta le regard inquiet de son amant qui s'approcha d'elle avec un air concerné.

« Je t'ai menti pour la virée d'hier soir, c'est vrai, » concéda-t-il, « mais tu n'as vraiment rien raté. Je m'inquiète Eléa, tu as l'air si fatigué. Tu tiens à peine debout, tu es amaigrie et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état chaton… Tu étais aussi bien là à te reposer hier soir, et tu n'aurais pas pu venir de toute façon, tu le sais… »

« Je me fous de votre sortie à la con ! » répliqua-t-elle durement. « Je me sens exclue Lucius, de tout. Je ne participe plus à rien, tout le monde me rejette comme si j'étais une pestiférée ! Je n'ai plus ma place ici, je ne suis plus qu'une potiche à écouter des bribes de conversations dans lesquelles chacun prend bien soin de chaque mot qu'il emploie de peur que j'aille cafter après à mon père et l'Ordre du phénix ! »

« Tu es étonnée ? » demanda Lucius avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix.

« Même toi, tu ne me dis plus rien, tu ne me parles plus, ou alors que pour me dire des banalités… » Elle essuya de rage une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux fatigués.

« Et toi ? Tu me dis tout ? » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton accusateur. « Tu n'aurais pas vu Adriana par le plus grand des hasards ? »

« Non, » mentit-elle en soutenant le regard de son amant et pour une fois sans ciller.

« Elle a été kidnappée par l'Ordre du Phénix ? » continua-t-il en insistant pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Eléa lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de mettre un pied sur la première marche des escaliers, puis un deuxième.

« Non, elle n'a pas été kidnappée par l'Ordre du Phénix, » articula-t-elle finalement en regardant Lucius bien droit dans les yeux avant de monter au premier étage.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre avec rage et scella l'entrée par un sort pour ne pas qu'il la rejoigne, bien qu'elle savait qu'il attendrait plusieurs heures avant de réapparaître. Sa colère disparut quand elle aperçut une lettre sur son lit et un franc sourire adoucit enfin son visage quand elle reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione.

* * *

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 7 février 1980, 21h07 _

_Ils étaient entrés dans le Manoir, où quelques Mangemorts montaient la garde. Lucius fit signe à un homme de stature moyenne et celui-ci se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol, mais Eilane arriva avant qu'il n'ait le temps de descendre une marche._

_Elle s'avança vers Lucius qui tenait toujours Eléa dans ses bras, sans jeter un regard à l'homme qui lui fit une révérence._

_Son regard de bronze se posa sur Eléa, pâle et tremblante, visiblement déstabilisée. Elle secouait la tête de temps à autres et semblait marmonner tout en sanglotant._

_« Installez-vous dans nos appartements et essaie de la calmer... Je lui apporte une potion apaisante... Il sera là dans quelques minutes. »_

_Lucius la remercia et porta Eléa, incapable de monter les marches, jusqu'aux appartements du Maître. Il s'assit et Eléa s'allongea, la tête sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui parlant, tentant de l'apaiser, ignorant toujours la cause de cette crise d'angoisse et la façon dont elle aurait pu se trahir._

_Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, Eléa se calma enfin et resta les yeux rivés vers la cheminée en face d'elle comme si le feu l'hypnotisait. Eilane entra discrètement dans la pièce, tenant une grande tasse fumante. _

_Eléa se redressa et grimaça en sentant la potion brûlante._

_« Bois, ça va te faire du bien... » dit Eilane d'une voix douce._

_Lord Voldemort fit son entrée dans la pièce, sa présence électrisant la pièce. Son regard bleu turquoise avait prit une teinte plus foncée lorsqu'il se posa sur Eléa, tremblante devant lui. Il s'assit et attendit qu'elle ait fini de boire sa potion. _

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le Lord brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé._

_« Je... je ne sais pas, » bredouilla Eléa. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé... j'ai cru... un instant, j'ai cru devenir folle... » bredouilla-t-elle les yeux dans le vague._

_Lucius passa une main dans son dos pour l'encourager à parler, Eléa baissa la tête, préférant ne pas affronter le regard de son Maître._

_« Dumbledore a commencé à parler de la France, » avoua-t-elle. « Il a parlé des massacres, des rangs des Mangemorts qui ne cessent de grandir... Il m'a demandé de dire tout ce que je sais sur Marius et c'est là que ça a commencé... »_

_Elle étouffa un sanglot et se remit à trembler._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Eléa ? » demanda Eilane d'une voix douce._

_« J'ai eu comme des flash-back, ça semblait tellement réel... Quand il a parlé de Marius, je l'ai vu devant moi, j'ai ressenti sa main sur mon visage... » Elle s'arrêta un instant, comme perdue dans ses pensées._

_Elle leva ses yeux embués vers ceux de son Maître et continua._

_« Quand ils ont évoqué son appartenance aux Mangemorts, aux crimes qu'il a perpétrés, je me suis retrouvée à Paris, dans la cave de la maison Desmartres... Je marchais avec Marius dans une mare de sang et j'assassinais cet homme... C'était comme si j'avais fait un saut dans le passé... Quand j'ai repris contact avec le présent, ils se sont rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'ai eu de violents maux de tête et ensuite McGonagall a insisté... Et là... » Eléa refoula un sanglot. « J'ai pris ma baguette et je l'ai décapitée... » _

_« J'ai ressenti sa peur et j'ai senti l'odeur de son sang... » ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux d'où s'échappèrent quelques larmes._

_Lord Voldemort s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, il ne quitta pas la jeune femme des yeux, tandis que sa compagne regardait celle-ci avec stupeur._

_« Ce n'était qu'une hallucination... » reprit Eléa en regardant son Maître. _

_Elle était désespérée, Il pouvait sentir sa peur et son épuisement. Elle perdait la maîtrise de son esprit et cela la rendait dangereusement instable._

_Eléa se tut quelques instants. Elle sentait son cœur reprendre une cadence normale, bien qu'elle était angoissée et prête à fondre à nouveau en larmes. Les mains de Lucius derrière son dos étaient un réconfort, bien qu'elle savait qu'il était presque aussi paniqué qu'elle et le silence du Lord n'était pas un bon signe. Elle décida de continuer son récit pour briser le silence devenu trop pesant pour elle._

_« Deux secondes après, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas la réalité... Je me suis enfuie, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, je ne pouvais pas rester et risquer plus grave... »_

_Lucius s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau, un tic nerveux agitant sa mâchoire, Eilane dévisagea Eléa avant de regarder son amant, ils semblaient communiquer par télépathie. _

_« Laissez-nous seuls, » ordonna Voldemort d'une voix calme._

_Eléa était pétrifiée et le silence ambiant ne faisait rien pour arranger sa détresse. Le regard turquoise, à la fois séducteur et juge, la dévisagea et lut au plus profond d'elle-même._

_Avant qu'Il ne prononce un mot, elle se jeta à ses pieds et éclata en sanglots._

_« Je suis désolée... » articula-t-elle. « Je vous en prie, ne me punissez pas. »_

_« Chuuuuuuuuut... » murmura-t-il en caressant son visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lucius, je n'ai pas l'intention de te punir Eléa. »_

_Eléa poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de pleurer de soulagement. Elle pleura longuement, la tête posée sur les genoux du Lord qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il murmurait des mots en Fourchelang, qui l'apaisait, la berçait._

_Eléa était la seule pour qui il avait cette patience, la patience d'un père, parfois d'un amant. Si il avait été capable d'aimer peut-être l'aurait-il considéré comme sa fille, mais elle était surtout celle par qui son règne atteindrait son paroxysme._

_« Crois-tu que Dumbledore a vu tes hallucinations ? » _

_« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien... Il sait que quelque chose n'allait pas... Je ne sais même pas quelle réaction il aurait eue en voyant mes pensées... »_

_Il croisa ses jambes et alluma une cigarette avant de reprendre._

_« Cette nuit, tu vas rentrer chez toi, avec Lucius. Tu sauras très vite si il sait ou non. Si Dumbledore sait, tu auras une visite des Aurors... Dans ce cas-là, tu transplanes le plus vite possible, tu tues tout ce qui gênera ton passage et tu viens ici. » Eléa acquiesça. « Si rien ne se passe, tu demandes à Dumbledore une entrevue et tu lui présentes tes excuses. »_

_« Et si il m'attend pour m'enfermer ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait le risque d'attendre jusqu'à demain. Tu t'excuses, et tu lui dis tout pour Marius tout en lui donnant l'impression que c'est lui qui conduit l'interrogatoire. »_

_Eléa leva des yeux étonnés et apeurés._

_« Ne t'inquiète par pour Marius, le temps que l'Ordre s'organise, il aura déjà quitté la France. Son travail là-bas est pratiquement terminé. »_

_« Que fait-on pour mon état ? Si jamais ça se reproduit ? Si je tue quelqu'un en pensant que c'est une hallucination ? Tout est si confus... »_

_« N'aie pas peur… » Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Je vais consulter certaines personnes... Il semblerait que ta grossesse interfère avec l'Occlumancie, sans compter, peut-être une grande fatigue... Il faut que tu te nourrisses plus. »_

_« Je n'ai jamais faim, » répondit Eléa en maudissant Lucius et son excès de paternalisme._

_« Force-toi, » dit-il d'un ton explicite. « Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade par peur de grossir ou je ne sais quelle absurdité, » trancha-t-il._

_Eléa baissa les yeux et contempla un instant la moquette de la pièce. Eilane et Lucius entrèrent dans la pièce et Eléa se sentit tout à coup très las, comme si l'accumulation d'événements et d'émotions avait été trop importante. _

_Le Lord expliqua à Lucius les consignes qu'il avait données à Eléa et discuta plus longuement d'autres choses. Il sembla à la jeune femme qu'ils parlaient d'elle, mais elle ne put écouter, Eilane s'employant à l'en empêcher en la distrayant. _

_Enfin, Lucius recouvrit Eléa de sa cape et ils se rendirent chez elle. Rien n'avait bougé, personne ne les attendait. Ils se couchèrent, harassés par cette soirée mouvementée. Eléa décida de ne pas prendre de potion pour dormir, elle n'aurait pas de mal à trouver le sommeil, qui plus est, c'était plus judicieux en cas d'attaque. _

_Elle s'endormit très vite dans les bras de son amant, alors que celui-ci avait pris à son insu une potion d'éveil qui lui permettrait de monter la garde toute la nuit sans ressentir de fatigue. La nuit serait longue, mais Eléa serait en sécurité._

* * *

Poudlard, mercredi 12 février 1998

Hermione avait passé la matinée à la bibliothèque et elle s'était surprise à souhaiter que Draco la rejoigne pour poursuivre leur précédente conversation à la même table qu'elle s'était appropriée comme étant « sa table ». Elle ne l'avait pas vu et en était finalement pas si mécontente, que pouvait-elle attendre de lui… Un des plus grands regrets qu'elle avait face à la relation qu'elle avait eue avec le Serpentard était d'avoir échoué dans ses tentatives pour le faire parler de son enfance et principalement de son père. Elle savait qu'il vouait une admiration sans borne à Lucius, elle était persuadée qu'il avait dû être pourri gâté mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être convaincue qu'il n'avait pas dû être si heureux qu'il le clamait.

Elle regarda enfin l'heure et soupira de frustration en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner. Elle fut tentée de sauter le déjeuner pour pouvoir finir sa composition d'Histoire de la Magie mais abandonna l'idée en sentant son estomac protester avec indignation.

Elle descendit d'un air enjoué jusqu'à la Grande Salle et son sourire s'élargit quand elle rejoignit ses amis attablés.

« Mione ! » s'exclama Ron, heureux de pouvoir commencer à manger alors qu'Harry avait voulu qu'ils attendent la jeune sorcière.

« Vous étiez où ? » demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de son frère et sa meilleure amie.

« Cours d'Histoire… » répondit platement Ginny, ce qui amusa Hermione.

« Quidditch, » répondit à son tour Ron en commençant à se servir dans le plat de crudités.

« Encore ?? » s'exclama la Gryffondor alors qu'Harry lui tendit le plat.

« Match contre les Serpentards la semaine prochaine Hermy, on doit les battre ! » s'exclama son frère avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont encore en tête ?? A croire qu'il n'y a que deux Maisons dans cette école ?! » répondit Hermione et Ginny pouffa en se servant à son tour.

« On a vu Angelina tout à l'heure Mione, » commença la rouquine, « elle veut te voir pour le bal de la Saint Valentin vu le bon boulot que tu avais fait l'année dernière. »

« Oh ! » Hermione fut à la fois surprise et flattée, et elle chercha du regard Angelina qui lui adressa un signe de tête et elle acquiesça avec un large sourire.

« Harry, tu vas au bal avec qui ? » lui demanda Ron et ses amis lui jetèrent un regard navré tandis qu'il haussa les épaules devant le fiasco d'une tentative visiblement ratée d'une boutade qui n'avait fait rire que lui.

« J'y vais avec Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, venant à la rescousse du rouquin.

« Ouais, » renchérit Ron en fourrant une pomme de terre dans sa bouche d'un geste énergique.

« En toute amitié, » ajouta Hermione.

« Rien de plus, » conclut Ron avec un sourire à la limite du ridicule.

« Vous avez répété ou quoi ?! » s'exclama Ginny en riant alors qu'Harry scrutait ses amis avec un air amusé. « Et toi Neville ? » poursuivit la rouquine.

« J'y vais avec Hannah Abbott… » murmura Neville en rougissant. « Je lui ai demandé, elle a dit oui… »

« Oh super ! » s'exclama Harry, « Hannah est vraiment une fille adorable, » ajouta le Gryffondor qui connaissait bien la Poufsouffle pour avoir été son partenaire l'année passée dans le cadre des collaborations inter-Maisons.

Hermione laissa ses amis pour rejoindre Angelina, un peu plus loin sur la grande table des Gryffondors, alors que Ron était en train de raconter ses dernières leçons de transplanage avant son examen prévu au mois de mars. Hermione exposa quelques idées à Angelina pour l'organisation de la soirée et elles se mirent d'accord pour une fête simple et épurée de tout élément trop mièvre considérant l'époque troublée et le fait que le manque d'entrain et d'engouement des élèves s'était ressenti par rapport à l'année passée.

Le début des cours de l'après-midi se profila finalement et les Gryffondors sortirent de la Grande Salle en vue d'aller à leurs cours respectifs. Ginny ralentit volontairement le pas et attrapa Hermione par le bras, laissant les garçons prendre un peu d'avance. Hermione jeta un regard interrogatif à sa meilleure amie qui s'assura que les garçons étaient assez loin pour pouvoir parler en toute discrétion.

« Mione, je voulais juste te demander quelque chose, m'assurer de quelque chose… Je ne veux pas raviver un quelconque sentiment douloureux mais je veux être sûre que tu me dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas… » commença de manière peu claire Ginny bien qu'Hermione comprit de suite où voulait en venir la rouquine.

« Vas-y Gin'… Tu peux y aller, je vais bien en ce moment, je crois que rien ne peut m'atteindre. »

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Ca aurait fait un an que tu aurais été avec Malfoy si les choses avaient continué entre vous… Toi et moi, on connaît Malfoy Mione, et il n'est pas du genre à lâcher le morceau… Quand il veut quelque chose, il est plutôt pénible et insistant… » commença Ginny, un peu hésitante alors qu'Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Où veux-tu en venir Gin' ? » accéléra Hermione alors qu'Harry venait de se retourner et faire signe aux filles de se presser.

« Est-ce que Malfoy t'a proposé quoi que ce soit concernant le bal de la Saint Valentin ? Il a tenté quelque chose ? Il est venu vers toi avec son air mielleux et faussement amical ? »

« Non, Ginny, il ne m'a pas parlé depuis un bon bout de temps, et rien à l'horizon concernant le bal dont je devrais me méfier, » sourit Hermione et Ginny acquiesça avec un air soulagé. « Mais je m'attends à tout avec lui, et je crois que je vais faire en sorte de rester collée à Ron durant toute la soirée ! » rit Hermione et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme je te plains ! » rit à son tour Ginny et elles pouffèrent davantage quand après avoir rejoint les garçons, Ron leur demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

* * *

_Poudlard, vendredi 8 février, 10h00_

_Eléa jouait nerveusement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, enfoncée dans un gros fauteuil de l'appartement de son père. Elle ne lui avait pas annoncé sa venue et s'était présentée au Château il y a plus d'une heure. Elle avait été reçue par McGonagall qui l'avait regardée d'un air inquiet mais moins hostile qu'à son habitude, ce qui encouragea Eléa. _

_« Vous auriez dû prévenir jeune fille, le Directeur est très occupé, » conseilla le portrait d'un vieil homme, d'un air hautain._

_« Je suis la fille dudit Directeur, je n'ai pas besoin d'une autorisation... » répondit-elle sèchement sans accorder le moindre regard au portrait._

_Le portrait, vexé, sortit de son cadre alors que la porte de l'appartement se ferma dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter Eléa._

_« Désolé de t'avoir fait autant attendre, un petit problème de discipline entre Gryffondors et Serpentards... »_

_« L'éternelle bataille... » répondit Eléa avec amusement._

_Le Directeur s'était assis dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Il avait l'air fatigué mais ses yeux étincelaient de leur lueur habituelle._

_Eléa prit une grande inspiration et se lança à voix basse._

_« Je suis venue pour m'excuser... mon attitude d'hier soir n'a pas été très glorieuse... »_

_« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Eléa ? Tu avais l'air troublée, confuse même, » s'inquiéta Dumbledore._

_« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je ne le sais pas moi-même... J'ai eu comme des visions, je voyais Marius, présent avec nous et j'ai eu de violents maux de tête, je ne savais pas quoi croire, je ne savais pas où j'en étais ni où j'étais... »_

_« Je n'aurais pas dû t'obliger à venir, apparemment ta grossesse te fatigue énormément, » dit-il tristement. « Néanmoins... » Il regarda Eléa dans les yeux. « J'ai vraiment besoin de ces informations et je pensais que ta venue était due à un changement d'avis. » _

_« J'ai aimé Marius, papa... » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

_« Tu as aimé beaucoup d'hommes dans ta courte vie Eléa... Le syndrome du père absent j'en ai peur... » Sa voix avait pris soudainement un ton triste, lourd de remords._

_« Comment dois-je le prendre ? » s'énerva la jeune femme._

_« Ce n'est en aucun cas une critique Eléa, je ne doute pas des sentiments que tu as eus pour ces hommes. »_

_« Ces hommes... y en a eu que trois... » marmonna-t-elle._

_« Dont deux Mangemorts, » répliqua-t-il froidement. « Marius est un assassin, j'en ai les preuves matérielles et je veux le faire tomber. Si tu veux vraiment aider l'Ordre, c'est le moment. »_

_Eléa sembla réfléchir un instant avant de prendre la parole d'une voix basse._

_« Il habite dans un Hôtel Particulier qui donne sur le Square Paul Painlevé... »_

_« Très beau quartier, » commenta-t-il tout en prenant des notes._

_« Marius est un homme de goût, un artiste... Il tient une galerie d'art non loin de là. »_

_« Nous le savons. Y a-t-il des protections magiques ? »_

_« Pas vraiment, à l'époque, l'Hôtel était gardé par des hommes, il suffisait d'un mot de passe pour rentrer, il le changeait tous les deux ou trois jours... Cela pouvait être des noms de peintres, comme des mots latins ou encore des noms d'orchidées, qu'il affectionne particulièrement. »_

_« Ses points faibles ? » interrogea-t-il sans aucun remords._

_Eléa soupira et réfléchit quelques instants._

_« C'est difficile à dire... »_

_« Nous avons tous des points faibles Eléa. »_

_« Je ne sais pas, Marius est vraiment un sorcier puissant et doué. Il m'a sortie de ma dépendance à la Magie Noire, il excelle dans ce domaine... Il est très bon en attaque et défense, il maîtrise parfaitement les sorts les plus... cruels. Un maître en torture, en manipulation... Papa, c'est Voldemort lui-même qui l'a éduqué... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus... »_

_« Est-il marié ? »_

_Eléa eut un petit rire ironique._

_« Oh non, Marius n'est pas marié... Et aux dernières nouvelles il n'avait pas de maîtresse attitrée. »_

_« Je suppose donc qu'il n'a pas d'enfant, » demanda-t-il soudainement, plantant son regard dans celui de sa fille. « D'après mes dernières informations il a été vu plusieurs fois avec le même enfant... Une petite fille... »_

_« Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à elle n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas, elle est innocente ! » s'exclama la Mangemort avec véhémence._

_« Mais son père non, » répondit le Directeur d'un ton lourd et sec._

_Eléa dévisagea le vieil homme, surprise._

_« Je suis prêt à tout pour l'avoir Eléa, mais je ne ferai pas de mal à l'enfant, elle sera juste un moyen de pression... »_

_« Non... C'est injuste ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Elle se leva avec colère et se dirigea vers la porte. _

_« Eléa ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant à son tour, il bloqua d'un mouvement de la main la porte qui résista à sa fille._

_« Reviens t'asseoir, » ordonna-t-il._

_« Je... »_

_« Assieds-toi ! »_

_Eléa obéit à contrecœur et prit place dans le fauteuil._

_« Eléa, je te promets que je ne ferai pas de mal à cette petite fille. Je veux la prendre, faire pression sur son père, c'est vrai. Mais il faut que tu te mettes en tête que son père sera condamné d'une façon ou d'une autre pour ses actes et que si je ne la récupère pas elle va se retrouver seule. Si tu ne me le dis pas, elle pourrait être là lors d'une attaque et se retrouver au milieu d'un combat. »_

_« Emilie, » lâcha-t-elle finalement d'un ton résigné. « Sa mère est morte alors qu'elle avait que quelques mois. Elle est élevée par une gouvernante, Aude, dans une autre maison en banlieue. Il va la voir tous les soirs, il s'occupe d'elle, joue avec elle et reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche. »_

_L'entretien se poursuivit et Eléa dut faire une liste des endroits que Marius fréquentait, des amis qu'il avait et des personnes qu'elle savait à ses ordres. Même si elle avait l'accord du __m__aître, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe au cœur, et d'avoir un nœud dans la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle énonçait un nom ou une adresse._

_Elle espérait de tout cœur que Marius et Emilie seraient en sécurité avant même que l'Ordre ne mette un pied en France. Elle avait honte, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait aimé revoir le Mangemort, non pas à des fins sexuelles, mais juste parce qu'il était lui... Il la comprenait et il avait été son professeur en bien des matières. Il lui rappelait un peu Severus dans sa manière de l'aborder, de lui parler, de lire en elle. Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire combien sa vie était difficile ces derniers temps, il la prendrait alors dans ses bras et la consolerait, lui disant combien la récompense serait grande. _

_Elle partit de l'école le cœur lourd, mais aussi soulagée que son père n'ait aucun soupçon sur elle. Elle envoya un message à Little Hangleton pour faire un rapport sur son entretien avant de se plonger dans l'album de photo consacré à son année en France. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis son retour et revit avec émotion ces visages et ces paysages qui l'avaient accompagnée pendant ces longs mois loin de Lucius._

* * *

Voilà !! Si le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review !!

a bientôt !!

* * *

Teaser chapitre 31 : Erreurs et autres égarements :

**1977** : Les Mangemorts réaliseront qu'un traître sévit dans leurs rangs.

**1997** : La soirée de la Saint Valentin promettra de la bonne musique, de l'alcool et quelques dérapages… Lucius et Eléa prendront une décision importante concernant leur relation.


	31. Erreurs et autres égarements

**Titre**: Les liens du passé

**Auteurs** : Rowena, ma poulette, pour tout ce qui se passe dans le présent et Eléa, moi, pour tout ce qui se passe en dans le passé.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par moi :p... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating** : PG on va dire pour ce chapitre mais ça va pas durer...

**Couples :** Let's read and see !!

**Note de Rowy :**je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa :**Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too  
**  
Remerciements : **un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Erylis :_**Rowy **_: Oui, moins d'action, mais c'est normal à ce stade, les choses se mettent en place. Pour Ron/Pansy, tu dois être la seule ! lol Merci  
**Eléa :** Ne t'inquiète pas, l'action va revenir et en force...Pansy/Ron...suis fan aussi ! Merci pour ta review

Lila :_**Rowy **_: Ah, Draco/Hermione… je ne dis rien, je ne dis plus rien en fait… Voilà la suite. Et merci de laisser un petit mot  
**Eléa :** La suite tarde un peu désolée...mais la voilà et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! bisous

Elana :_**Rowy **_: Cf réponse du dessus !! LOL Je ne peux vraiment rien dire, sinon qu'ils vont vivre des choses difficiles ensemble, désolée… Mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, non ?  
**Eléa :** Merci ! Pour Draco et Hermione...wait and see ! la soirée de Saint Valentin...mwhaahaha

Marie :_**Rowy **_: Une nouvelle lectrice !! Bienvenue à bord. Merci beaucoup Marie !  
**Eléa :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! C'est pas facile d'écrire parfois...:( bisous

Vega (l'ange diablesse) : _**Rowy **_: tout le monde attend la Saint Valentin, c'est bizarre… lol Soyons lucides, Draco ne va pas se pointer avec un bouquet de roses pour Hermione, hein ??! lol Voilà la suite pour la pressée de service ! Bisous.  
**Eléa :** Voui, crois-y trés fort pour Hermione et Draco...Merci pour les compliments :) a bientôt - biz

Bellasidious :_**Rowy **_: Merci ! Pour Eléa/Voldy, je laisse réponse poulette Mais je rigole quand même si vous me permettez… La suite, la voilà !  
**Eléa :** Ouh la...oui ils ont couché ensemble malheureusement j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de chercher. Pour sûr, en octobre 1979 suite à une dispute avec Lucius, lui et Eléa vont au Manoir. La scène s'arrête sur Eilane qui console Eléa, mais dans la fic d'Eilane y a un bon foursome lol Mais je pense honnêtement qu'ils ont couchés avant, je dirais sûrement peu de mois après qu'Eléa ait rejoint ses rangs, à l'époque où elle était accro à la Magie Noire. Eléa n'a jamais été vraiment fidèle à Lucius et Voldy sait y faire avec elle :p…Poulette, je te boude !

Maeva :_**Rowy :**_ Quelqu'un qui est indulgent avec le temps que l'on met, merci !!!!!! Gros bisous à toi.  
**Eléa :** Merci beaucoup ! Malheureusement les aléas de la vie ne nous laissent pas vraiment le temps d'écrire autant qu'on aimerait...merci pour ta review ! Bisou

Aelynah :_**Rowy **_: hello ! Bienvenue On est en novembre ? check son calendrier Ah oui ! Dingue ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas Eléa est un personnage que l'on a beaucoup creusé, c'est vrai, alors ça nous touche beaucoup. Biz.  
**Eléa :** lol, oui le temps passe vite :p merci pour ta review et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira...bisou

Véga :**Eléa :**la voilà la suite ;)J'avais répondu en postant une review, je savais pas si tu avais vu. J'espère que ça te plaira !

_**Rowy**_ : La dernière fois, j'ai eu une pensée pour les lecteurs anglophones de HP7. Cette fois-ci, je pense aux lecteurs français câlins Vous n'allez pas le croire mais j'ai fini le chapitre 33 !!! \o/ Yay me ! Okay, j'ai pas commencé le 34… Pas bien. Beaucoup de stress dans ma vie professionnelle dernièrement, mais ça va aller mieux, alors je vais m'y remettre, ça me manque. Bises à tous.

**Eléa :**lol, et moi, pour tous les lecteurs : I knew it !! Pour Snape je le savais je suis la meilleuuuuuuuuure \o/  
Je n'ai pas écrit depuis une éternité…j'ai commencé un peu le 34…J'ai écrit 7 malheureuses pages…j'espère trouver bientôt l'inspiration pour écrire plus…

Merci à vous pour votre patience !

Bonne lecture !!!

Résumé du chapitre 30 :

**1980** : Eléa commence sans conviction les achats pour le bébé sous l'œil inquiet de Lucius. Eléa se voit confier la mission de renseigner l'ODP sur un ancien ami Mangemort français, ce qu'elle accepte à contrecoeur après de violentes hallucinations durant une réunion.

**1998** : La relation Ginny/Harry se renforce tandis que Ron est troublée par Pansy Parkinson. La relation Draco/Hermione ne connaît guère d'évolution malgré la bonne volonté du Serpentard. Eléa est forcée d'accélérer son processus d'apprentissage de la magie noire alors même qu'elle constate amèrement qu'elle est écartée des missions des Mangemorts.

**Chapitre 31 : Erreurs et autres égarements**

_**A**__life spent making mistakes is not only more honourable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing_

George Bernard Shaw

_Poudlard, vendredi 14 février 1998_

Draco Malfoy ne s'était pas manifesté de toute la semaine, elle l'avait croisé à quelques cours mais il n'avait même pas eu un regard pour elle. Elle en était à la fois soulagée et peinée, il n'avait même pas manifesté une brève marque d'amitié envers elle et elle en était arrivée à se poser des tas de questions et redoutait plus que de raison le bal de ce soir. Son estomac avait fait des nœuds durant toute la matinée et même le Professeur Snape s'était inquiétée pour elle en voyant son teint pâle et le fait qu'elle était légèrement pliée en deux en sortant du cours de Potions. Il l'avait interpellée dans le couloir et elle avait été obligée de lui raconter ses aigreurs d'estomac avec un air renfrogné. Elle ne regrettait finalement pas, la Potion qu'il lui avait donnée pour soulager ses maux était en train de faire son effet et elle pouvait respirer plus sereinement alors que le cours de Botanique touchait à sa fin.

La nuit était tombée trop vite à son goût et elle se préparait en compagnie de Ginny qui l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre, avec cette fois-ci une boule au fond de la gorge qui la contraignait à se racler la gorge toutes les cinq minutes.

« Ca ne va pas ? » lui demanda Ginny alors qu'Hermione était en train de lui attacher les cheveux.

« Si, si… J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de m'enrhumer ou je ne sais pas, j'ai un peu mal à la gorge, » mentit la jeune sorcière en se forçant à sourire au reflet de sa meilleure amie dans la glace.

On frappa doucement à la porte et Harry l'entrouvrit en passant une tête curieuse.

« Je peux rentrer ? »

Hermione lui fit signe de les rejoindre et il s'exécuta avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et un autre sur la bouche de sa petite amie.

« Tu es superbe Gin' ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que Ginny tourna sur elle-même pour qu'il l'admire mieux. « Tu n'es pas prête Hermy ?? » ajouta-t-il en regardant sa sœur des pieds à la tête.

« Si, » répondit d'un air blasé Hermione en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Vêtue d'un jean clair simple et d'un banal tee-shirt blanc, la question du Gryffondor n'était pas stupide quand on savait que les jeunes gens s'apprêtaient à assister à un bal.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas y aller comme ça ?! » s'indigna Harry et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en croisant le regard entendu de Ginny qui n'en avait attendu pas moins de son petit ami.

« Et bien si ! J'y vais avec Ron, pas de quoi se pomponner et ce jean est très confortable ! »

« Ron a mis une chemise, » déclara platement Harry, légèrement fâché contre sa sœur et son laisser aller.

Ginny siffla à l'annonce de la nouvelle et Hermione pouffa d'un rire nerveux.

« Quelle couleur la chemise ? » s'enquit Ginny, se retenant pour ne pas rire à son tour.

« Rouge, » répondit durement Harry en commençant à fouiller dans le placard d'Hermione qui ne tarda pas à protester.

« Harry, inutile de fouiller dans mes affaires ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! »

« Tu peux garder le tee-shirt, » tenta en guise de compromis Harry, « mais mets au moins cette jupe avec, s'il te plaît… » se radoucit-il en lui tendant ladite jupe.

« Je n'aime pas le vert, » répondit Hermione, têtue, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Ginny, qui était en train de regarder à son tour dans la garde-robe de son amie, en sortit une robe qu'elle présenta à cette dernière.

« Mets celle-ci Mione… » souffla Ginny et elle vit dans le regard de son amie qu'elle avait atteint le but recherché.

Hermione regarda avec émotion la robe en velours vert à petites manches voile, avec un décolleté en V, qui était sur une sous robe en coton blanc. La robe verte, plus courte, laissait voir un jupon blanc qui ajoutait une touche champêtre et fraîche à la magnifique tenue.

Hermione prit sans dire un mot la robe des mains de son amie et disparut dans le couloir pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain commune des Gryffondors.

« Je croyais qu'elle n'aimait pas le vert, » soupira Harry d'un air blasé.

« C'est Eléa qui lui a faite… » répondit Ginny et Harry l'attrapa par la taille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« T'es la meilleure Gin'… »

Hermione ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition, cette fois apprêtée pour se rendre au bal. Ginny remarqua qu'elle s'était maquillée légèrement et avait défait ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules en petites vaguelettes ondulées. Miel jusqu'à il y a une semaine, Ginny avait retenté un sort sur les cheveux de son amie et avait du coup davantage éclairci ceux-ci qui arboraient un blond léger et doré, adoucissant encore le visage de la Gryffondor.

« Superbe, » avoua Harry, qui malgré le fait qu'Hermione était sa sœur, avait un regard qui ne trompait pas.

Ils sortirent dans une bonne humeur pour rejoindre le reste de la bande dans la salle commune quand au milieu des escaliers, Ginny se tourna vers son petit ami.

« Harry, comment ça se fait au fait que tu puisses entrer dans la chambre de Mione ?? »

« Longue histoire ! » rit Hermione en rejoignant Ron qui la dévora des yeux en lui tendant son bras.

« Je te raconterai, » lui promit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Ils descendirent dans un brouhaha surexcité jusqu'à la Grande Salle et Hermione sourit davantage quand Hannah la complimenta sur sa tenue. Elle avait réussi à oublier ses angoisses et elle se détendit davantage quand elle vit que Draco n'était pas encore là. La sobriété avait été respectée par les Préfets qui avaient organisé la soirée, et les professeurs se montraient plutôt discrets bien qu'Harry donna un coude à Hermione pour lui désigner le Professeur Snape en compagnie du Professeur Parker, littéralement accrochée à son bras et qui riait sans retenue aucune. Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver de drôle chez son professeur de Potions et hocha la tête en se rappelant la remarque ironique mais non dénuée d'humour de ce dernier concernant les plantes mortifères.

Hermione accepta l'invitation de Ron à danser sur la piste de danse plutôt déserte qui ne tarda pas à attirer les élèves timides quand la soirée fut plus avancée. Hermione et Ginny étaient déchaînées sur un morceau de métal symphonique joué par un groupe nommé Hybrid Harmony et dont la leader sorcière déchaînait les passions depuis quelques semaines. La musique ne plaisait visiblement pas aux professeurs qui regardaient les jeunes élèves d'un air blasé. Seul le Professeur Dumbledore tapait du pied, les bras croisés dans son dos, en arborant un regard pétillant et un large sourire qui agaça Severus Snape qui se lança un sort pour atténuer le bruit qu'il trouvait insupportable.

Elles revinrent vers les garçons qui avaient squatté les abords du buffet, visiblement affamés.

« J'adore trop ce groupe, il donne vraiment la pêche ! » s'exclama Hermione en prenant le verre que lui tendait Ron.

« Où sont Neville et Hannah ? » demanda Ginny en s'attrapant un canapé au saumon.

« Aucune idée, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules en scannant du regard la Grande Salle.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il manque du monde, » fit remarquer Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, « et comme par hasard, des Serpentards… »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu la fouine de Malfoy ? » demanda Ron d'un air blasé.

« Entre autres, oui, mais c'est vraiment bizarre… »

« J'ai croisé Zabini et Parkinson y'a dix minutes dans le Grand Hall en allant aux toilettes, » déclara Harry.

« Ensemble ? Je veux dire, ils étaient ensemble ? » demanda Ron un peu trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui fronça davantage les sourcils en regardant le rouquin.

« Euh, oui… » répondit Harry, et Ginny regarda son frère avec le même regard que sa meilleure amie.

« Et ils faisaient quoi ? » insista Ron qui était en train de pétrir son petit four au pâté.

« Tu nous fais chier avec tes questions Ron ! » explosa soudainement Ginny. « T'as des vues sur Zabini ou quoi ?! »

Hermione explosa de rire et Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Neville et Hannah firent leur apparition, surexcités.

« Vous allez jamais croire ça !!!!!! » commença Neville qui étonna tout le monde par son attitude au-delà de l'enthousiasme, qui contrastait avec sa personnalité d'habitude plutôt calme, timide et effacée. Hermione se demanda même un instant s'il n'avait pas bu. « Les Serpentards ont organisé une fête secrète privée souterraine !!!!!!! »

« En fait, elle n'est pas vraiment souterraine puisqu'elle est dans la Salle sur Demande ! » ajouta Hannah en riant. « Et elle n'est pas vraiment privée non plus vu que tout le monde peut y aller. »

« Par contre, elle est complètement secrète, » déclama Neville d'un air solennel en jetant un regard furtif en direction des professeurs.

« On va voir ? » proposa Hermione avec curiosité alors que Ginny et Harry firent la grimace.

« Ce n'est pas un très bonne idée Hermy… On est bien mieux là, on pourrait s'attirer des ennuis… » répondit Harry méfiant.

« Oui, surtout que connaissant les Serpentards, il y a sûrement de l'alcool, » ajouta Ginny en désignant Neville qui ondulait au rythme de la musique ; enfin, qui essayait de bouger au rythme de la musique. Il y réussissait presque mais Hermione se demanda s'il n'avait pas finalement envie d'aller aux toilettes.

« Nan mais y'a juste un peu d'alcool, mais c'est plutôt sympa ! » cria-t-il presque et Hannah lui envoya un coup de coude dans les omoplates pour qu'il soit plus discret.

« Allez, on va voir ! » insista Hermione qui trouva Neville bien plus amusant avec un verre ou deux dans le nez.

« Ouais, allez, on y va !!! » renchérit Ron qui enlaça Hermione afin de se trouver face aux deux récalcitrants.

Harry et Ginny se jetèrent un regard et soupirèrent à l'unisson en acquiesçant lentement. Hermione et Ron se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire et ils demandèrent à Hannah et Neville de rester ici pour ne pas que leur sortie groupée attire trop l'attention des professeurs. Neville parut déçu mais il retrouva le sourire quand Hannah l'entraîna au milieu de la piste pour un slow langoureux. Hermione jeta un dernier regard vérificateur et fut soulagée de voir que le Professeur Snape dansait avec le Professeur Parker tandis que son grand-père était en grande discussion avec le Professeur McGonagall.

Ils gagnèrent le couloir où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande et se retrouvèrent face à Blaise Zabini qui semblait surveiller les alentours.

« Tiens, la joyeuse troupe Gryffondor au grand complet ! » s'exclama le Serpentard passablement éméché.

« On peut entrer Zabini ? » demanda Hermione en se postant devant Blaise et soutenant son regard vaseux.

« Hmm, je ne sais pas si tout le monde là-dedans va apprécier d'avoir Potter et sa bande à la petite sauterie… »

« On veut juste s'amuser Zabini, pas d'embrouilles, commence pas à chier dans ton froc, » répondit Hermione qui savait comment s'y prendre pour parler au Serpentard. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard devant le langage de leur sœur et amie alors que Ron était en train de la regarder comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

« Mouais, tu n'es toujours pas très convaincante Granger... »

« Je ne suis plus préfète, on veut juste s'amuser, » répéta-t-elle en s'approchant plus près de Blaise tout en détachant précisément chaque syllabe. Elle se passa enfin la langue sur ses lèvres et attrapa le verre de Blaise qu'elle vida d'une gorgée sous les regards médusés de Ginny et Harry tandis que Ron n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

Elle obtint satisfaction et Blaise leur ouvrit la caverne d'Ali Baba dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent comme dans un lieu sacré. Ron attrapa la main d'Hermione et ils progressèrent dans un endroit voûté et peu éclairé avant d'arriver dans une salle moyenne qui passait de la musique enjouée et dynamique. Ils furent accueillis par quelques regards hostiles mais la plupart indifférents alors que les jeunes étaient plus occupés à boire, danser, faire n'importe quoi et se peloter dans chaque coin de la salle tamisée.

« Hey Potter, bois un coup ! Ca va peut-être te décoincer et faire sauter ta cicatrice ! » l'apostropha un Serpentard qui lui tendit un verre en riant.

Harry sentit le contenu dudit verre et en avala quelques gorgées.

« Harry !! » le gronda Ginny, « on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! »

« Quoi ?! C'est pas du poison ! » râla-t-il en lui tendant le verre, « goûte, c'est à la noix de coco, c'est plutôt bon ! »

Hermione et Ron s'étaient dirigés vers la droite et Hermione s'arrêta nette devant le spectacle à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Draco Malfoy était sur un canapé en train d'embrasser profondément une Serpentard brune qui, et elle en fut un peu surprise au bout du compte, n'était pas Pansy Parkinson. La fille avait ses mains dans ses trop longs cheveux blonds et Draco pétrissait un de ses seins avec concentration. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène et quand Draco leva finalement la tête dans sa direction, elle détourna le regard avec des larmes dans les yeux et s'en voulut alors qu'elle était presque sûre qu'il avait dû le remarquer. Ron lâcha subitement sa main et elle suivit le regard du rouquin qui était posé pour le coup sur Pansy Parkinson. Elle lâcha un sanglot involontaire et incontrôlé, et s'échappa vers le buffet qui n'avait rien à envier à la fête officielle. Elle essuya deux larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues et elle se maudit intérieurement. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? _Tu ne l'aimes plus_, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer. _Tu as rompu avec lui, il n'est plus ton petit ami, il peut bien récurer les palais et langues de toutes les filles qu'il veut et faire une mammographie à toutes les filles de Poudlard si ça le chante ! _Elle lâcha un rire nerveux et regarda les bouteilles devant elle.

« Hey ! » dit-elle en apostrophant le Serpentard à côté d'elle. « C'est quoi le truc qui a un goût de coco ? »

Il lui tendit un verre plein qu'elle avala d'une traite, ce qui lui valut les sifflements d'admiration des garçons autour d'elle qui lui en resservirent un deuxième, puis un troisième et encore un suivant. Elle avait finalement commencé à raconter des histoires drôles moldues qui avaient vite déviées dans la grivoiserie. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas de revoir Harry, Ginny ou Ron et semblait même avoir jusqu'à oublié leur existence.

Quand un hoquet la prit en même temps qu'une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes, elle tituba jusqu'au hall d'entrée et sortit de la Salle sur Demande en ayant l'impression que les plafonds de Poudlard avaient pris la place des pierres dallées du sol.

Elle entra dans les toilettes et prit appui un instant contre un des lavabos pour recadrer son équilibre.

« Tu es dans les chiottes des mecs… »

« M'en fous, envie de pisser… » répondit-elle à Malfoy qui semblait avoir lui aussi quelques soucis d'équilibre et qui semblait trouver fascinants les urinoirs dans lesquels il avait de toute évidence vomi.

Elle ressortit quelques longues minutes plus tard et voulut se rendre d'un air digne et sobre jusqu'aux lavabos. Elle échoua lamentablement quand Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour lui assener la terrible vérité :

« Ta robe est coincée dans ta culotte ! » Il partit dans un fou rire alors qu'elle le fusilla du regard en arrangeant ce petit désagrément.

« Elle est jolie ta nouvelle copine, » lâcha-t-elle en commençant à faire couler l'eau qu'elle regarda d'un air vide. « Bon, j'ai pas vu sa gueule, cachée par la tienne, mais voilà quoi… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Laquelle quoi ? »

« Tu sors avec le Wesel ? » demanda Draco en se rapprochant d'elle d'un pas mal assuré.

« Ouais, » répondit Hermione en pouffant avant de se faire peur quand son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front par la sueur et son maquillage avait quelque peu coulé.

« Je serais toi, je me méfierais, je l'ai vu en train de rouler un patin à Parkinson, et il avait même pas l'air défait ! »

« Tu déconnes ?! » gloussa Hermione en se passant de l'eau sur les cheveux et le visage.

« Nan, juré… »

« Nan, tu déconnes ! »

Elle lui envoya de l'eau en pouffant et il se mit à rire bêtement en essayant à son tour d'ouvrir le robinet. Il y parvint après cinq minutes d'essai tandis qu'Hermione avait eu le temps de le tremper sur tout le haut du corps. Il répliqua alors sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione glisse sur l'eau répandue sur le sol. Il l'aida à se relever tant bien que mal alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire bêtement. Le regard de Draco glissa sur sa poitrine et il pointa un doigt en direction de ses mamelons dressés.

« Tu pointes, » fit-il remarquer.

« Ben ouais, j'ai froid. »

Ils se mirent de nouveau à rire et Draco se rapprocha d'elle avant de l'enlacer maladroitement.

« Je vais te réchauffer baby ! » déclara-t-il de sa voix de macho et alors qu'Hermione était à nouveau en train de rire, il captura ses lèvres dans les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement durant plusieurs secondes et Draco reprit sa respiration alors qu'Hermione voyait encore plus trouble.

« T'as le goût de coco, » dit-il en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Pas toi, » rétorqua-t-elle et Draco baissa sa tête au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Tes seins aussi ont le goût de coco ? »

« Arrêteeeeeeeuuuh !!! »

« Les robinets sont toujours ouverts, » fit-il remarquer en regardant derrière Hermione.

« J'ai envie d'aller me coucher, » répliqua Hermione avec une moue boudeuse.

« Ouais, moi aussi, on y va ? »

« Ouais. »

Ils furent bien contents de s'appuyer l'un contre l'autre en sortant des toilettes et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers en pouffant et criant victoire à chaque marche franchie.

Quand ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, Hermione s'assit un moment sur la première marche alors que Draco était soutenu par la large rambarde.

« Je vais pas réussir à me relever… »

« Si ! »

Il la tira par la main et vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient enfin gagné la chambre de Draco. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit de Draco et ce dernier scella la porte pour ne pas être dérangé de la nuit.

« Elle est belle ta robe verte, » fit remarquer Draco en faisant courir une main sur le soyeux du tissu.

« Ta chemise est horrible, » répondit Hermione qui se redressa sur le lit. « Et en parlant de robe, je vais l'enlever… »

« Et puisque ma chemise est affreuse, je vais en faire autant… »

Ils se débattirent avec leurs vêtements respectifs avant de finalement réussir à se déshabiller et envoyer tout voler aux quatre coins de la chambre.

« Maintenant j'ai froid, » déclara Hermione en se glissant sous les couvertures.

« Je vais éteindre la lumière, » dit Draco comme s'il s'apprêtait à embarquer en mission kamikaze.

« Quelle lumière ? »

Ils partirent dans un nouveau fou rire et Draco s'allongea enfin sur Hermione qui l'attrapa par le cou.

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Arrête, que va dire le Wesel ?! »

« Tu crois qu'il peut venir jusqu'ici ?? »

« Oui, » répondit Draco d'une voix flippante imitant le loup garou. Il attaqua Hermione qui se mit à hurler et il dut l'embrasser pour la faire taire. Hermione poussa enfin un gémissement et Draco la regarda de sa vision trouble.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que je viens d'avoir un orgasme ! »

« Ben attends, je suis même pas en toi ! »

Elle pouffa à nouveau de rire et poussa un nouveau gémissement quand Draco la pénétra dans un râle.

Il commença à aller et venir lentement en elle avant d'accélérer le mouvement, capturant ses lèvres et glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Hermione cria de plaisir et il ne tarda pas à éjaculer en elle dans un même cri de jouissance avant de s'effondrer en haletant sur elle. Elle respirait fort sous lui et il se dégagea en avouant à mi-mots :

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

« Je crois que je vais envie de vomir, » répondit Hermione et Draco l'attira à lui avant de fermer les yeux, bercé par une somnolence alcoolique. Hermione l'imita quelques minutes plus tard et ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil agité par trop d'alcool festif.

* * *

_Londres, jeudi 14 février 1980_

_Eléa sortit discrètement du lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard à pas de velours et s'assit doucement près de son amant. Elle prit une rose rouge qu'elle avait disposée sur le plateau à ses pieds et caressa doucement le visage de Lucius avec. Il fronça les sourcils et elle s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qui s'étendirent en un large sourire. Il attrapa Eléa par la taille et la fit rouler afin qu'il soit au-dessus d'elle. _

_« Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour, » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. _

_« A toi aussi ma belle... » _

_Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'étreindre plus passionnément. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis bientôt une semaine et il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer après son expérience perturbante à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait espéré secrètement que ce jour de Saint Valentin soit une occasion pour leur couple de se retrouver et la surprise d'Eléa lui donna bon espoir. _

_Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, enlacés, chacun profitant de ce calme qui les entourait. Eléa frissonna légèrement et Lucius la couvrit du drap qui était tombé du lit pendant leurs ébats. Il remarqua le plateau qu'elle avait préparé et ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner amoureusement. _

_« Tu sais, tu peux faire ça tous les matins si tu le veux... » dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Tu t'en lasserais, je te connais... » rit-elle._

_Il l'observa quelques secondes._

_« Tu as meilleure mine, ces quelques jours de repos t'ont fait beaucoup de bien j'ai l'impression. »_

_« Oui je me sens mieux. »_

_« Tu prends tes potions ? »_

_Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Oui je prends mes potions, Lucius »_

_« Excuse-moi amour, c'est juste que je n'aime pas te voir aussi fatiguée... »_

_« A mon avis, c'est pas prêt de s'arranger… » dit-elle en se levant. Elle se plaça devant la psyché et se mit de profil. _

_« Regarde-moi ça, » souffla-t-elle. « Je finis à peine mon deuxième mois et je rentre déjà plus dans mes vêtements... »_

_« Il faut dire que tes vêtements n'ont jamais été très larges... » remarqua Lucius tout en buvant une gorgée de thé._

_Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant d'enfiler un peignoir. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura des ses bras._

_« Je t'ai préparé une surprise ce soir, » murmura-t-il. Il ne la voyait pas mais il savait que son visage venait de s'illuminer. « Si tu en as envie, bien sûr... » ajouta-t-il d'un ton compréhensif._

_« Je m'habille comment ? » répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée._

_« Pas trop classe... juste confortable et chaud... »_

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés._

_« Et inutile de lire dans mes pensées, tricheuse... » s'amusa Lucius._

_Il s'habilla enfin et se rendit au Ministère, laissant sa maîtresse pensive quant à la destination de leur soirée._

_Après un long passage à la salle de bain où elle prit un bain relaxant aux huiles essentielles, Eléa vida son armoire sans trouver la tenue adéquate pour la soirée. Elle décida donc d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse pour se rendre dans une de ses boutiques favorites et faire un peu de shopping. Elle n'avait pas renouvelé sa garde robe depuis longtemps et elle ne réalisait plus que rarement ses robes. Elle avait envie d'acheter une de ces robes en laine à col roulé et moulantes qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle en avait une noire et une bordeaux mais elle ne voulait pas les déformer par ses nouvelles rondeurs. _

_Elle passa devant la table du salon où des parchemins étaient empilés. Elle les regarda rapidement à regrets et partit finalement en direction du Chemin de Traverse._

_Elle flâna le long des vitrines et se promit de faire un tour chez Fleury & Bott pour dénicher quelques livres qui pourraient la passionner. _

_Elle entra dans son magasin fétiche, Perséphonis, et fut accueillie par les vendeuses qui étaient toujours aux petits soins pour elle._

_Elle ressortit de la boutique une bonne heure plus tard, chargée de deux gros paquets. Elle salua une dernière fois les vendeuses et se trouva nez à nez avec Lily et Rémus qui la regardèrent avec étonnement._

_« Eléa ! » sourit Lily. « Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Bien, bien, » bredouilla la jeune femme un peu embarrassée._

_« On se faisait du souci, tu n'as pas répondu à nos lettres... » remarqua Rémus légèrement vexé._

_« Je sais, » répondit Eléa l'air vraiment désolé. « Je m'excuse, je me suis beaucoup reposée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre... »_

_Lily posa son regard sur les achats d'Eléa qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

_« Un simple mot nous signalant que tu allais bien aurait suffi. »_

_« Je ne vous mens pas, j'ai été alitée depuis la réunion, mis à part le jour où je suis allée voir Dumbledore, pour m'excuser... »_

_« On te croit Eléa, » la rassura Rémus. « Tu viens boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur avec nous ? »_

_Elle hésita un instant puis accepta, ne se sentant pas le courage de refuser l'invitation et d'inventer des excuses. Ils s'installèrent donc à une table du pub, où Eléa n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis une éternité. Il n'avait pas changé, poussiéreux et sans classe, comme dans ses souvenirs, mais elle trouvait toujours aussi agréable d'y boire un verre en compagnie de ses amis._

_Ils l'interrogèrent sur la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et elle s'expliqua tant bien que mal sur son attitude, prétextant une grosse fatigue et de violents maux de tête. Elle ne put leur cacher sa grossesse et ils furent très enthousiastes et ne remarquèrent pas les sourires forcés de la Mangemort. Il était étrange d'annoncer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle était enceinte, lui cachant que le père était son mari. Eléa ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité en croisant les yeux vert émeraude de son amie qui se réjouissait sincèrement pour elle._

_Ils restèrent une bonne heure à parler de tout et de rien puis Eléa les quitta pour préparer ses affaires pour la soirée qui l'attendait. Elle les embrassa et elle lut dans le regard de Rémus qu'il n'était pas dupe de son état et qu'il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Elle passa outre et transplana vers son appartement._

* * *

_Londres, vendredi 14 février 1998_

Les jours qui avaient précédé la Saint Valentin avaient plutôt été tendus alors qu'Eléa avait bien senti la distance que Lucius avait creusée entre eux. La fête des amoureux promettait d'être romantique et joyeuse dans ces conditions… Il lui avait quand même demandé de se préparer pour l'occasion et de le rejoindre dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Elle avait passé plusieurs minutes debout devant le placard ouvert renfermant sa garde-robe, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi porter avant de finalement se décider pour un bustier en satin drapé, à larges bretelles et bordé de dentelle. La jupe très longue à taille basse, plutôt fluide et composée de tissus légers et de différents voiles, laissait entrevoir son nombril qui révélait un faux tatouage spécialement créé pour l'occasion en forme de lune et de soleil entremêlés.

Elle s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain et haussa les épaules avant de refermer d'un geste sec la porte derrière elle. Elle attrapa son sac, sa cape qu'elle lança sur ses épaules et descendit jusqu'au hall où Lucius l'attendait déjà. Elle fut accueillie par un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit et qui contribua à la détendre quelque peu. Elle fut complètement rassurée sur la tournure que prendrait cette soirée et les sentiments de son compagnon quand il dévoila de derrière son dos une rose rouge qu'il lui tendit avec en prime un compliment sur sa beauté incomparable.

Ils se rendirent main dans la main jusqu'à un petit restaurant de quartier non loin de l'hôtel et Eléa fut réellement touchée quand elle s'aperçut que Lucius avait réservé pour eux une petite table près de la cheminée. L'endroit était petit mais chaleureux et elle interrogea Lucius du regard quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant moldu.

« Je ne voulais pas croiser n'importe qui… » répondit-il et Eléa hocha la tête en comprenant ce qu'il voulut dire. « Commande ce que tu veux amour, cette soirée est la tienne, je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette semaine plutôt tendue. »

« C'est aussi un peu ma faute, » avoua-t-elle et il lui caressa la main en signe de réconfort avant de prendre le menu que lui tendait le serveur.

Eléa commanda du poisson en filet avec une sauce au citron accompagné de petits légumes joliment présentés alors que Lucius, affamé, préféra un pavé de rumsteck grillé et ses frites qu'Eléa picora dans son assiette comme elle avait toujours l'habitude de le faire. Elle avait choisi du vin blanc plus approprié pour son poisson mais trempa à de nombreuses reprises les lèvres dans le verre de Lucius qui avait commandé un vin rouge du sud de la France. Durant le repas, ils évitèrent de parler de leur relation mais évoquèrent leurs enfants respectifs dans des sujets superficiels et volontairement généraux comme leurs études et les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient eues d'eux. Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus de la vie privée de Draco et d'Hermione et de la relation qu'ils avaient vécue avant une séparation difficile pour les deux adolescents.

Pour le dessert, Eléa manqua d'originalité en commandant un fondant au chocolat qu'elle avala sans en proposer une miette à Lucius qui se contenta d'un sorbet aux fruits rouges en observant sa maîtresse qui avait semblé éprouver un plaisir non dissimulé à savourer son gâteau.

La soirée filait, s'éternisait et les yeux pétillants qu'Eléa avait quand elle buvait un peu d'alcool faisaient hésiter Lucius sur la discussion sérieuse qu'il souhaitait aborder depuis déjà plusieurs jours avec sa maîtresse.

Il se leva pour se donner une contenance et Eléa le regarda d'un air perplexe avant de s'éventer avec sa serviette en tissu alors que la cheminée lui renvoyait sa chaleur presque suffocante. Il lui tendit finalement une main et l'invita à danser un slow au milieu de la petite salle sous les regards attendris des quelques clients encore présents. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements rapides de son cœur et ferma les yeux en souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. La ballade s'acheva pourtant et Lucius cessa de bouger, obligeant à Eléa à redescendre sur Terre alors qu'ils allèrent se rasseoir discrètement.

Lucius servit une autre coupe de champagne à Eléa et il regretta son geste au moment où le verre était déjà plein et qu'Eléa le portait à ses lèvres. Le champagne et Eléa n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage, et il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir à présent discuter sérieusement avec sa compagne légèrement guillerette. Il se lança enfin et la première phrase qu'il prononça eut un effet immédiat sur Eléa qui prit un air sérieux et concerné.

« Chaton, il faut que je te parle, sérieusement. »

Elle reposa sa coupe et remit ses cheveux en place d'un geste machinal tout en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Vas-y… » réussit-elle à répondre alors que sa voix lui renvoya un écho qui sonnait faux.

Et s'il avait décidé de finalement la quitter ? Elle ne serait bientôt plus utile auprès de Voldemort et sa participation active au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, en plus de creuser sa tombe chez les Mangemorts, n'avait engendré que disputes et tensions entre elle et Lucius…

« Crache le morceau Lucius ! » commença-t-elle à s'énerver alors que Lucius semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'aborder apparemment l'inabordable.

« C'est à propos de nous, de notre relation et de la manière dont on doit réagir pour que la semaine qu'on vient de vivre ne se reproduise plus, » poursuivit Lucius qui se demanda, en scrutant Eléa, comment une personne pouvait rester aussi longtemps sans cligner des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda-t-elle sombrement en retenant sa respiration.

« Qu'on arrête de se mentir, de se tromper, de se prendre respectivement pour des cons, de tricher, de jouer et surtout de paraître… Eléa, je veux un véritable engagement, une promesse mutuelle de fidélité pour que cet anneau que tu portes autour de ton doigt ait une signification plutôt que cette décoration insignifiante… »

Quand elle cligna enfin des yeux après de longues minutes, la réaction normale et corporelle due à l'immobilité dangereuse pour un organe fragile fut immédiate et des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux embués d'Eléa. Elle eut un hoquet en reprenant une respiration suspendue jusque là et se leva en portant une main à son front avant de murmurer, désorientée :

« Il faut que je sorte, que je prenne l'air, j'étouffe ici, je ne me sens pas bien… »

L'air froid d'un Londres embrumé et humide la saisit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa cape et qu'elle se trouvait en bustier sous une température de toute évidence négative. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se conjurer un châle, Lucius l'enveloppa dans sa cape en la ramenant près de lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir tenir ta promesse de me rester fidèle ? » demanda-t-elle enfin en levant les yeux en direction de son amant.

« Et toi ? » lui retourna-t-il avec un air aussi froid et perçant que Londres.

« Lucius, je t'ai déjà raconté pour Severus et tu connais la relation qu'on a pu avoir lui et moi. Et la réponse est définitivement oui. Je n'aime que toi. »

« Et tu sais aussi ce que tu signifies pour moi et si je te demande ça Eléa, ce n'est pas pour plaisanter et c'est bien pour arrêter les conneries qu'on fait depuis trop longtemps. C'est oui, il n'y a que toi à partir de maintenant et pour toujours. Je t'aime aussi amour. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et restèrent enlacés un petit moment avant que Lucius ne prenne le visage d'Eléa entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder bien dans les yeux.

« Eléa, il faut que tu me le dises. Pas pour moi, je m'en contrefous, mais pour Luka, son mari, il doit savoir et faire son deuil. Où peut-on retrouver le corps d'Adriana ? »

Son cœur eut un soubresaut et elle éclata en sanglots au grand désespoir de Lucius.

« Je suis désolée Lucius… Je ne voulais pas mais Il m'a aidée et… »

« Je sais, » chuchota-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage finalement fatigué d'Eléa. « Où chaton ? »

« Little Hangleton… » souffla-t-elle et Lucius fut surpris une seconde avant de prendre à nouveau Eléa dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Quand elle fut finalement calmée, il l'écarta un peu de lui et jeta un regard amusé en direction de son nombril et de son tatouage d'un soir avant de lui refermer sa cape pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

« Le Soleil a rendez-vous avec la Lune chaton ? » demanda-t-il avec un air amusé, faisant finalement sourire sa maîtresse qui prit sa main avant de le suivre d'un pas légèrement chancelant.

« Tu es mon Soleil Lucius… » lâcha-t-elle dans la nuit en serrant plus fort la main de son âme sœur.

* * *

_Londres, jeudi 14 février 1980_

_Elle avait pris du retard et rangea ses affaires négligemment dans son armoire avant de passer à la salle de bain et revêtir sa nouvelle robe, d'un violet foncé, qui moulait ses formes et faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu pâle._

_Lucius ne tarda pas à arriver et la rejoignit dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Nouvelle robe ? »_

_« Nouvelle robe, » acquiesça Eléa._

_« Nouvelles bottes ? » _

_Elle acquiesça à nouveau et le regard de son amant descendit sur sa poitrine avec un air interrogateur._

_« Nouveaux sous-vêtements aussi, » ajouta-t-elle en riant._

_« Bien, je vois que tu es prête... » Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit amoureusement. « Ferme les yeux, amour »._

_Quand elle les rouvrit, elle resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant ses yeux._

_Ils étaient sur un bateau non loin d'une côte, sur le pont principal, dans une pièce entièrement vitrée laissant à loisir le regard se promener sur l'horizon._

_Une table était dressée, une nappe d'un blanc cassé était ornée par les couverts en argent et des pétales de roses d'un rouge sombre tranchaient avec la pureté du décor. Le tout était éclairé par des dizaines de bougies qui flottaient au-dessus d'eux. _

_Le décor romantique par excellence. Elle leva des yeux embués vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui sourit et la conduisit vers la table, la fit asseoir et il fit tinter une petite cloche en argent posée sur la table. Au son cristallin, un major d'homme se présenta rapidement et se courba devant eux._

_« Vous pouvez amener le Champagne, » ordonna-t-il, « juste une coupe, » précisa-t-il en regardant sa maîtresse dont les yeux pétillaient d'avance._

_« Lucius, c'est vraiment magnifique, » souffla Eléa._

_« Je suis content que ça te plaise... Mais ce n'est que le début... » dit-il d'un ton charmeur._

_Ils dégustèrent leur coupe de Champagne accompagnée de petits fours tous aussi savoureux les uns que les autres, puis entamèrent leur dîner, yeux dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils profitèrent de l'instant présent, ils étaient bien ensemble et ils avaient une nuit juste à eux._

_Le dîner s'acheva sur les coups de minuit et le bateau accosta. Ils se dirigèrent en marchant main dans la main vers une petite maison sur la plage. Lucius lui fit signe d'entrer, elle le regarda d'un air surpris voyant la simplicité de la maison de bois. Quand elle entra, un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Lucius la prit par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de la diriger vers le lit géant qui les attendait, entouré de bougies et de bouquets de roses rouge qu'il avait fait disposer partout dans la pièce. Ils s'allongèrent et Lucius enleva rapidement la robe d'Eléa découvrant ainsi les nouveaux dessous qu'elle s'était achetée quelques heures auparavant. Il enleva délicatement le soutien gorge de dentelle noire et prit soin de sa poitrine qu'il caressa doucement sous les soupirs de sa maîtresse. Il joua avec sa langue dans son cou, puis sur ses mamelons durcis avant de descendre plus bas. Il s'attarda sur son ventre mais Eléa caressa ses cheveux, le poussant légèrement pour qu'il continue vers son but. Il accéda à la demande d'Eléa avant de s'arrêter. Il avait pâli et semblait gêné._

_« Quoi ? » s'impatienta la jeune femme._

_Lucius s'assit en soupirant et désigna son avant bras, dont la marque des Ténèbres dansait sombrement sur sa peau blanche._

_Eléa eut un temps d'arrêt avant de fermer les yeux._

_« N'y vas pas... » chuchota-t-elle._

_« Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, » dit-il la voix grave. « Si __i__l m'appelle, c'est que cela doit être important, __i__l était au courant pour notre soirée... »_

_Elle sortit du lit sans un regard pour Lucius et s'habilla lentement. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses longs cheveux sombres._

_« Je suis désolé amour... »_

_Elle sanglota quelques secondes contre le torse encore nu de son amant avant de s'écarter de lui._

_« Tu vas être en retard. » _

_« Tu viens avec moi Eléa, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule. »_

_« Je n'ai pas été appelée... » dit-elle amèrement._

_Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage résolu. Elle acquiesça avec un demi-sourire et ils quittèrent à regret leur chambre d'un soir._

* * *

_Poudlard, samedi 15 février 1998_

Le froid la réveilla et elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue et que les couvertures étaient tombées par terre.

Et elle se trouvait dans le lit de Draco Malfoy.

Elle se leva d'un bond et regretta son moment de panique quand la pièce tourna autour d'elle. Elle prit appui contre le bureau du Serpentard et mit une main devant sa bouche devant l'horreur de la situation et refoula une puissante envie de vomir autant due aux circonstances qu'à la quantité non négligeable d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgitée ce soir.

Elle jeta un œil au réveil et soupira en voyant 4 heures 07 du matin s'afficher. Draco était étendu sur le dos et elle fut rassurée quand elle vit qu'il portait toujours son pantalon. Rassurée. Utopie. Elle se souvenait très bien avoir couché avec son ex-petit ami, il était inutile qu'elle se mente à elle-même. Elle renfila sa robe lentement et en retenant ses larmes qu'elle laissa finalement couler en remontant prudemment jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor. Comment avait-elle pu agir ainsi ? Presque comme une traînée et valant guère mieux que Pansy Parkinson…

Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête et des nausées qui lui montaient par vagues et l'obligeaient à faire des pauses au milieu des escaliers. Quand elle atteignit enfin sa chambre, accueillie par un Pattenrond ronronnant, elle se rua aux toilettes pour y vomir tout ce qu'elle put. Jamais plus elle ne boirait un verre d'alcool de toute sa vie. Jamais. Son haleine était affreuse et elle se lava les dents si fortement qu'elle fit saigner ses gencives. Ses cheveux collés et emmêlés sentaient eux aussi l'alcool, tout comme ses vêtements imprégnés de cette odeur désagréable qui lui donna à nouveau la nausée, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans son estomac à rendre. Elle enleva sa robe en se remettant à pleurer et songeant à Eléa qui lui avait confectionné ce vêtement avec amour et qui serait sûrement déçue si elle la voyait dans cet état. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même.

Elle resta longuement sous une douche brûlante dont l'eau tombant sur son visage se mêlait à ses larmes intarissables.

Elle se coucha finalement les yeux rougis, le visage pâle et habillée chaudement, à 5 heures du matin, mais ne réussit à s'endormir qu'à 6, tiraillée par sa conscience et une piètre estime d'elle et de son corps meurtri en endolori par trop d'excès en peu de temps.

* * *

Ginny jeta un regard en biais à son petit ami et haussa les épaules en replongeant le nez dans son magazine. Neville et Ron firent leur apparition quelques minutes après et Neville s'affala lourdement à côté d'Harry sur le canapé lui tendant un verre dans lequel le survivant jeta un comprimé effervescent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir Ron ? » demanda Ginny qui se poussa sur le canapé pour laisser de la place à son frère. « On ne t'a plus vu… »

« Rien, je n'ai rien fait, » mentit le rouquin, « je n'ai pas trop tardé et suis allé me coucher, vous aviez l'air bien dans la fête et moi pas… »

« Tu as bien fait, » réussit à énoncer Harry, « cette fête était fourbe… »

« Parce que bien évidemment tu étais obligé de boire… » soupira Ginny en ne levant pas le nez de sa lecture.

Harry ne releva pas et le changement de sujet de Ron fut le bienvenu.

« Vous avez vu Mione ? »

« Non, elle dort peut-être encore, » répondit Harry.

« A 15h passés ??! » hallucina Ron en mettant les deux pieds sur la petite table en face de lui.

« Je vais voir ! » décida Ginny en se levant d'un coup, faisant grimacer Harry dont la grosse cloche de Pré-au-Lard avait décidé d'élire domicile dans son crâne.

Ginny inspira profondément avant de frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de réitérer son geste. Elle plaqua une oreille contre la porte et refrappa plus fort.

« Mione ? S'il te plaît, réponds, c'est Gin'… On s'inquiète pour toi Harry et moi… Ron et Neville aussi, » ajouta-t-elle avant de baisser les bras de résignation.

Hermione rabattit sa couette sur son visage et se retourna dans son lit en essayant d'ignorer la voix de son amie de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la soirée pitoyable d'hier et les deux hiboux de Draco l'invitant à le rejoindre dans la Tour d'Astronomie ne l'y avaient pas aidé. Elle souhaitait presque se jeter à elle-même un sort d'oubliettes mais elle savait que ça ne résoudrait en rien le problème et ça n'effacerait encore moins ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ginny redescendit jusqu'à la salle commune d'un air dépité et Harry la regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Elle ne répond pas… »

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle est dans sa chambre au moins ? » tenta Ron.

« Oui, je pense, je ne vois pas trop où elle pourrait être… »

« Vous auriez pu la surveiller tout de même hier soir ! » s'emporta tout à coup Ron en jetant des regards désapprobateurs à Harry et Ginny.

« Harry est son frère, » énonça Ginny sans regarder son petit ami.

« Hey ! Et toi, tu es sa meilleure amie ! » riposta Harry se sentant attaqué injustement.

« J'avoue que je l'ai perdue un moment… » avoua Ginny. « Mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle commençait à déraper et à trop boire avec tous ces Serpentards éméchés autour d'elle, j'ai dit à Harry que j'allais m'occuper d'elle. Elle n'était plus là. J'ai pensé qu'elle était allée aux toilettes, je suis allée voir, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée et on ne l'a pas revue… »

« Ah bah bravo ! » s'exclama Ron et Ginny sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Tu ferais bien de la fermer Ron !!! Je te rappelle quand même que tu étais son cavalier ! Où as-tu passé la soirée ?! » aboya Ginny hors d'elle.

« Cette fête craignait… » marmonna le rouquin en évitant soigneusement de répondre franchement à la question posée.

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas de ma faute… » déclara enfin Neville après un lourd silence pesant et les trois Gryffondors affalés dans le canapé tournèrent le même regard blasé dans sa direction, tous les trois les bras croisés sur leur poitrine.

« C'est stupide, » déclara Harry. « C'est de la faute de personne. Hermione est capable de prendre soin d'elle, elle est assez sensée pour ça. Si on ne la voit pas au dîner, on s'inquiètera davantage. »

Ginny, Ron et Neville acquiescèrent et les Gryffondors décidèrent de travailler une petite heure pour s'avancer dans leurs devoirs.

Ils étaient descendus dîner sans Hermione, mangeant dans un silence inquiet, Harry guettant la porte de la Grande Salle toutes les cinq minutes dans l'espoir d'y voir apparaître sa sœur. Il était remonté jusqu'à la salle commune avec quelques victuailles qu'il décida d'apporter à Hermione, même s'il devait pour ça enfoncer la porte de sa chambre.

Il frappa sans trop y croire et après deux tentatives qui échouèrent, il passa au plan B en employant les grands moyens.

« Hermy, je sais que tu es là. Ca commence à bien faire maintenant, je suis inquiet, on n'a pas de nouvelles de toi depuis hier soir. Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans la minute qui suit, j'emploie la Magie ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes en silence, écoutant s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, avant de soupirer et pousser un grognement agacé.

« Je compte jusqu'à 3, » déclara-t-il finalement sur un ton en apparence calme, « 1… 2… »

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et une Hermione, peut-être plus agacée que lui, lui fit face. Les yeux injectés de sang et qui lançaient des éclairs, elle resserra la ceinture de son peignoir d'un geste sec et le laissa entrer sans avoir encore prononcé un mot.

« Tu aurais pu répondre ! » s'exclama Harry en scrutant la chambre rangée au carré où rien ne traînait. « Je t'ai apporté quelques petits trucs à grignoter, tu n'es pas descendue manger de la journée, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? »

« J'étais en train de travailler ! » dit-elle enfin en désignant son bureau sur lequel étaient éparpillées ses affaires scolaires.

« Et ça t'empêchait de nous répondre ? De venir déjeuner ? Dîner ? Passer cinq minutes avec nous dans la salle commune ? »

« Je n'ai pas compris ce que Snape nous demande en Potions… » répondit-elle et Harry plissa les yeux en l'observant mieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermy ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui s'était radouci.

« Le cours de la semaine dernière était compliqué. J'ai raté l'exercice en cours, Neville n'a pas su m'expliquer et les formules pour la semaine prochaine sont encore plus difficiles à comprendre, sans compter que je n'ai pas trouvé les ¾ des ingrédients qu'il nous demande de tester… »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle se mit à renifler en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la manche de son peignoir.

Harry l'observa en silence d'un air déconcerté et quand il vit qu'elle pleurait réellement et qu'il devina que ce n'était pas à cause du cours du Professeur Snape, il la prit dans ses bras dans lesquels elle évacua toute sa détresse. Elle s'était agrippée à son pull comme on s'en remet à une bouée de sauvetage en cas de naufrage et il la berça quelques instants en attendant qu'elle veuille bien lui avouer la vérité et les véritables raisons de son chagrin et son mutisme. Quand elle se lança et murmura ce dont elle s'était sentie encore ce matin incapable d'avouer à quiconque, elle sentit Harry se raidir et il l'éloigna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu as quoi ? » hallucina-t-il priant intérieurement pour avoir mal entendu ou mal compris.

« Tu as très bien entendu Harry, ne me le fais pas répéter… » souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, faisant grogner Pattenrond, réveillé par un nouveau poids à côté de lui.

Elle le rejoignit lentement et le silence berça le chat orange qui se remit en boule. Hermione leva finalement un regard coupable vers son frère et Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas se lever et descendre casser la figure à un certain Serpentard. Mais la mine d'Hermione lui déchira le cœur et il s'efforça de lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre que ça irait et il lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

« Raconte… »

Et elle lui raconta tout. Le fait qu'elle se soit laissée entraîner à boire après avoir vu Draco embrasser une autre fille. Sa rencontre avec ce dernier dans les toilettes des garçons et son état peu glorieux qui l'avait conduit à déraper de la sorte. Son affreuse nuit passée à être malade. Son dégoût d'elle-même et le fait qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

« Tu dois me détester Harry… Tu ne me reconnais plus, n'est-ce pas ? Où est passée la gentille petite Hermione que tu as connue en première année ? » Elle laissa couler de nouvelles larmes de désespoir qu'Harry s'empressa de lui sécher avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hermy… Il t'a forcée ? » osa Harry.

« Non… non. C'est ça le pire… »

« Tu es encore amoureuse de lui ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu as dit que tu l'avais vu embrasser une autre fille et que ça t'avait mis hors de toi et que tu as voulu te défouler pour l'oublier… » continua Harry avec incompréhension.

« Je sais mais c'est normal, non ?? Tu réagirais pareil toi si tu quittais Ginny pour la voir ensuite embrasser un autre type !!! »

« Certainement si je l'aimais toujours… Ce qui m'énerve le plus dans tout ça Hermy, c'est qu'il ait profité de toi et de ton état ! »

« Il était aussi fait que moi Harry, je me demande comment on a réussi à aller jusqu'à sa chambre… »

« Ok, dans ce cas-là, ne te mets pas dans cet état. C'est une erreur, dis-toi que ça ne se reproduira plus et oublie ce con ! »

« Jamais plus de toute ma vie je ne boirai un verre d'alcool Harry, crois-moi, » dit-elle en réussissant enfin à esquisser un timide sourire.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Je n'ai pas bu autant que toi mais ça a été dur ce matin, » avoua-t-il en riant. « Tu viens ? Tu enfiles un truc et tu viens avec nous en bas ? »

« Non Harry, je n'en ai pas envie du tout. Je préfère rester seule ici… Il faut que je digère, lundi va être affreux, j'ai besoin de me retrouver. »

« Ok, » acquiesça Harry en se levant. « Je dirais aux autres que tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Merci Harry. Dis à Ginny de venir s'il te plaît… »

« Pas de problème. »

Harry rumina en redescendant et plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage en rejoignant ses amis, sourire qui ne trompa pas Ginny.

« Elle va bien, » déclara-t-il de manière laconique. Ron et Neville acquiescèrent avant de retourner dans leur partie d'échec et Ginny se leva pour rejoindre son petit ami.

« Tu peux y aller, » dit-il, « elle t'attend. »

« Harry ? » l'interrogea Ginny avec un regard inquiet.

« Malfoy… » souffla-t-il simplement avant d'embrasser Ginny et rejoindre Ron et Neville, laissant Ginny rejoindre Hermione dans son dortoir.

* * *

_Little Hangleton, vendredi 15 février 1980_

_Ils arrivèrent par la grande porte et constatèrent une agitation peu commune au sein du Manoir. Eléa regarda autour d'elle, dubitative, ses amis parler entre eux. Les visages étaient fermés et elle pouvait sentir de la colère s'émaner de chacun d'eux._

_Severus remarqua leur présence et alla les saluer._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Eléa, inquiète._

_Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux. Il était rare de le voir dans cet état, lui qui d'habitude restait stoïque dans toutes situations. Non, il n'était pas nerveux finalement, songea Eléa, il était lui aussi en colère, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Si lui était dans cet état, qu'en était-il du Maître ? Le souvenir de la dernière colère du Maître lui fit parcourir un frisson dans le dos._

_« L'Ordre du Phénix, » articula-t-il. « Ils ont découvert notre mission pour la semaine prochaine et ont capturé plusieurs taupes du Ministère, ils sont à Azkaban pour des interrogatoires. »_

_Lucius écarquilla les yeux, il alla parler mais Severus lui coupa la parole._

_« On a passé le Ministère au peigne fin, détruit tous papiers compromettants, mais ils ont quelques dossiers et la mission est avortée... Le Maître fait venir une unité de Russie en renfort. »_

_« Comment ont-ils pu ? » hallucina Eléa._

_« Notre ami Kingswood a eu des remords... » répondit Snape avec dégoût. « On prépare les représailles, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais._

_« Ce soir ? » demanda Lucius._

_« Tu connais le dicton Lucius, il faut battre le fer... » _

_« Où allez vous ? » coupa Eléa._

_« Rayer la famille Kingswood de l'Histoire et régler quelques problèmes... » répondit le Mangemort._

_« Quels problèmes ? »_

_Snape regarda Eléa dans les yeux sans répondre à sa question. Elle lâcha la main de Lucius et recula d'un pas. _

_« Je viens. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Pour assurer leurs arrières ? » s'insurgea Lucius._

_Eléa se sentit déstabilisée et ne sut que répondre. _

_« Il est temps d'en finir Eléa, » ajouta Severus avec douceur. « Tu sais qu'ils sont morts le jour où ils se sont opposés au Maître... »_

_Des larmes embuèrent les yeux d'Eléa et elle s'éloigna des deux hommes. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et s'apprêta à se servir un verre lorsqu'une main fine et pâle prit la bouteille de vodka à sa place._

_« J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse... » dit la voix glaciale._

_Elle soupira et tourna son regard vers le Lord qui la dévisageait. _

_« Tu ne peux pas envisager la mort de ces traîtres sans te noyer dans un verre ? » ajouta-t-il._

_Elle resta silencieuse, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer ses sentiments._

_« Ne me demande pas de ne pas les faire souffrir Eléa... » dit-il à voix basse. « Il faut faire des exemples de ces personnes... montrer comment finissent ceux qui osent s'opposer à moi... » Il caressa doucement son visage avant de la regarder plus durement. « Tu restes ici ce soir. » Elle alla répliquer mais il l'en empêcha. « C'est un ordre et crois-moi ma belle, il ne vaut mieux pas me contrarier ce soir... » Elle acquiesça tristement. _

_« Je t'ai fait préparer votre chambre... Si tu t'ennuies, j'ai laissé ma bibliothèque personnelle ouverte... » Elle le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Lucius. « Bien sûr, tu ne seras pas seule, je t'ai assigné une compagnie... » dit-il sérieusement._

_« Pourquoi ? Vous ne me faites plus confiance ? » se vexa-t-elle._

_Le Lord se tourna vers elle et la fixa de ses yeux bleu turquoise._

_« Je te fais confiance, Eléa, j'ai juste pensé que tu te sentirais plus en sécurité si tu n'étais pas seule... de plus je suis certain que tu seras heureuse de rencontrer cette recrue... »_

_Eléa leva un sourcil puis le salua avant d'embrasser Lucius et lui chuchoter d'être prudent._

_Elle s'avança la mine boudeuse dans les escaliers mais ne se retourna pas. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne les entendît quitter le Manoir._

_Ainsi, c'était la fin. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, et contrairement à quelques années auparavant, elle pouvait se regarder dans les yeux. L'eau coula, brûlante et salvatrice. C'était la fin. Le soulagement était plus fort que la tristesse, plus fort que la culpabilité. Ses amis allaient mourir, Sirius allait mourir. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent malgré elle. Elle n'aurait plus à mentir, elle n'aurait plus peur de se trahir. Ils ne sauraient jamais ce qu'elle avait fait, les crimes dont elle avait été l'auteur, jamais Lily n'appendrait sa plus grande trahison envers elle. Le poids sur ses épaules s'était tout à coup envolé et elle ressentit une sorte de dégoût... La mort de ses amis la soulageait. Quel monstre pouvait-elle être ?_

_Elle fut tirée de ses pensées obscures par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec une jeune homme, brun, les yeux sombres qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un._

_« Je viens m'assurer que vous vous portez bien Mademoiselle... » dit le jeune homme habillé de noir._

_« Je vais bien... » l'assura Eléa. « J'allais me diriger vers la bibliothèque du Maître, je ne pourrais jamais dormir avec ce qu'il se passe. »_

_« Le Maître m'a demandé de vous accompagner où que vous alliez. »_

_« Soit... » Eléa haussa les épaules et s'avança dans le couloir pour atteindre une porte qui donnait sur la pièce étroite qui contenait tous les livres._

_Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil moelleux et entama un livre sur les sorts mortels à travers les âges, lorsqu'elle leva la tête et observa attentivement le jeune homme debout devant la porte._

_« On se connaît, non ? » _

_« On s'est croisé, oui, à Poudlard... » répondit-il timidement._

_« C'est ce qu'il me semblait... »_

_« J'étais en cinquième année à Serpentard, » ajouta-t-il._

_« Il me semble que je vous connais d'ailleurs, j'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Quel est votre nom ? »_

_« Regulus Black. »_

_« Oh... »_

_« La ressemblance n'est pas frappante... » dit-il avec un petit rire ironique._

_« A vrai dire, je ne m'attardais pas sur les cinquièmes années... » s'excusa Eléa._

_« Ce n'est pas un scoop... » _

_« La répartie, c'est de famille à ce que je vois... » remarqua Eléa qui avait finalement refermé son livre._

_« Il vaut mieux en avoir quand on porte le nom de Black et que son frère est un traître... » _

_« Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi... Oui, on va se tutoyer, on a failli faire partie de la même famille après tout... » ajouta-t-elle devant l'air surpris de Regulus._

_« Est-ce une pointe de regret que j'entends ? »_

_« C'est la pointe de ma baguette que tu vas sentir si tu continues avec ce genre de remarques... » menaça-t-elle._

_Regulus s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_« Sujet épineux... Tu sais, je n'ai jamais compris comment une fille comme toi avait pu tomber amoureuse de mon frère... Comment un vaurien comme lui a-t-il pu t'attirer ? »_

_Eléa se leva et fit face à Regulus, le visage fermé et le regard noir. Son frère était peut-être en train de mourir à ce moment même, comment pouvait-il réagir comme ça ? La pensée de Sirius mort lui serra la gorge et elle décida de partir de la bibliothèque et d'essayer de trouver le sommeil._

_« Bien que je ne pense pas que Voldemort m'en veuille d'assassiner un de ses sous fifres, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi d'aller dormir un peu... »_

_« Bonne nuit Eléa... »_

_« Surveille tes arrières, Regulus ! » lâcha-t-elle sans un regard pour le jeune homme._

_Elle se coucha enfin et resta quelques minutes dans le noir, essayant de se calmer et de ne pas penser à ce qui était en train de se passer, priant silencieusement elle ne savait quelle divinité pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Lucius._

_Elle commençait à peine à somnoler lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par des bruits au rez-de-chaussée. Elle sauta de son lit, baguette en main, et courut dans le couloir. Regulus était à sa porte et tendit un bras protecteur alors qu'ils descendaient les marches._

_« Me fais pas rire ! » se moqua-t-elle en le poussant légèrement et en passant devant lui. _

_Le Hall et le grand salon étaient aussi agités qu'une heure auparavant et les Mangemorts avaient l'air encore plus furieux. Eléa se précipita vers Lucius qui l'embrassa rapidement._

_« Que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes partis que depuis une heure... »_

_« L'Ordre protégeait la famille Kingswood ! » cracha Lucius, « on a réussi à avoir le père, j'ai eu un des fils... Rodolphus a blessé Meadows, ils ont ensuite battu en retraite... Le Maître a pu toucher Potter, mais on ne sait pas à quel point... Dumbledore les protégeait tous... »_

_« Et on a donc un traître dans nos rangs... » dit froidement Snape derrière elle._

_«Tu n'aurais pas eu une soudaine envie d'écrire ce soir, Eléa ? » siffla Bellatrix._

_« Ferme-la Bella ! » ordonna Lucius._

_Le Maître arriva dans la pièce avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre, il était suivi d'Eilane et tout deux avaient l'air contrariés. Le silence se fit instantanément lorsque Lord Voldemort parcourut de son regard l'assemblée tremblante de colère et de peur._

_« Vous êtes tous soupçonnés de trahison. »_

_Eléa sentait déjà le discours interminable se profiler et se retira discrètement pour rejoindre sa chambre. « Tous » soupçonnés rit-elle intérieurement. Elle avait plus que montré sa loyauté et ne se sentait absolument pas concernée par ses paroles. Lucius, Severus et les personnes du Premier Cercle ne faisaient pas partie des personnes qui pouvaient trahir. Ils avaient tous sacrifiés leurs vies pour Lui, bien sûr il y avait des avantages, la richesse entre autres, mais aussi d'énormes inconvénients. Elle se regarda dans la glace et toucha doucement son ventre avant de vite en retirer les mains._

_Elle se coucha à nouveau. James avait été touché... Elle était partagée, bien sûr elle était triste pour Lily, mais d'un autre côté cela arrangerait beaucoup de choses si il mourrait. D'ailleurs, comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Rémus sentirait sûrement le lien entre « l'enfant » et James... Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, il était bien trop tôt pour penser à ce genre de détail. Sirius était vivant. Elle devait continuer à mentir, à tromper. Combien de temps encore ?_

_Elle soupira et se retourna. Combien de temps devrait-elle supporter le vide à la place de son amant ?_

* * *

_Poudlard, lundi 17 février 1998_

Le dimanche avait été long, surtout quand on reste enfermée toute la journée dans sa chambre. Harry et Ginny lui avaient apportée de quoi ne pas mourir de faim mais elle s'était peu alimentée. Elle s'était finalement plongée dans ses devoirs pour passer le temps et occuper son esprit, et n'avait réussi à s'endormir que tard dans la nuit tant elle redoutait cette journée.

Elle s'était levée avec mal au ventre et des nausées qui l'avaient dissuadée d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner où elle pourrait croiser le Serpentard qu'elle redoutait. Elle savait qu'elle devrait bien se confronter à lui un jour ou l'autre mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour idéal. Peut-être que lui aussi se sentait mal et ne voudrait après tout pas lui reparler de la nuit embarrassante. Elle en doutait le connaissant et c'est avec une mine d'un condamné qui se rend à l'échafaud qu'elle se hâta de rejoindre la classe du cours du Professeur Lupin. Elle arriva presque en retard exprès pour ne pas avoir à éventuellement attendre le Professeur et risquer de voir Draco et s'installa à côté d'Harry sans même regarder les élèves présents.

Elle réussit à se détendre durant le cours mais quand Rémus Lupin annonça la fin du cours, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses mains devenir moites.

« Mione, on va à la bibliothèque, tu viens ? » lui demanda Ron en croquant dans une pomme juteuse.

La vue du fruit fit grogner son estomac et elle acquiesça en lançant un long regard à Harry qui comprit le message et la prit par les épaules pour sortir de la salle de cours.

Marchant entre ses deux gardes du corps, elle put s'autoriser à respirer plus librement en voyant les portes de la bibliothèque lui ouvrir grands ses bras pour l'accueillir.

« Il t'a regardée pendant tout le cours, » déclara enfin Harry alors qu'ils étaient installés dans une allée à l'écart et que Ron était parti chercher des manuels, « tu ne pourras pas l'éviter éternellement Hermione, il faudra bien que tu lui parles de cette soirée, pour mettre les choses au clair. »

« Je sais… Son regard était… comment ? »

« Confus je dirais, plutôt interrogatif. Il faut que tu lui parles. »

Hermione soupira en dépliant ses parchemins et Ron posa lourdement plusieurs livres sur la table avec un air satisfait.

« Bossez bien, j'ai un truc à faire, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens ! » déclara le rouquin avant de s'éloigner.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Harry et Hermione.

« Il exagère, je ne vais pas faire ses devoirs, il peut toujours rêver ! » cracha Hermione en ouvrant de rage un livre.

« Tu fais ses devoirs depuis la première année Hermy… » fit remarquer Harry avec un petit rire.

« Non, n- Pas cette fois alors, zut enfin ! »

Harry se mit de nouveau à rire et ils se mirent à travailler sérieusement chacun de leur côté.

L'heure du déjeuner ne tarda pas à arriver et Hermione, affamée, se rua sur la nourriture quand ils furent dans la Grande Salle sous les regards médusés de ses amis.

« Tu avais faim Mione ? » rit Ron en attendant de pouvoir se servir.

« Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps et que tu devais nous rejoindre ? » rétorqua Hermione et Ron fit une moue cramoisie en haussant les épaules.

Aux abords du dessert, baissant sa vigilance, elle croisa le regard de Draco et ce qu'elle y lut lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas agir comme elle le faisait éternellement. Elle baissa les yeux et se leva finalement en prenant ses affaires.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure, ok ? »

« Ok… » déclara Harry qui avait compris ce qui allait se dérouler.

« Et où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda Ron sur le même ton qu'elle avait employé avec lui un peu avant.

Elle ne répondit pas et Harry envoya un coup de coude au rouquin qui râla alors que Ginny le pinça.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et quelques minutes plus tard, Draco Malfoy l'imita sous les regards inquiets de Ginny et Harry.

La Tour d'Astronomie, théâtre de leur histoire d'amour clandestine il fut un temps, lui sembla froide et austère aujourd'hui, et elle fut tentée de s'échapper pour gagner le refuge de sa chambre. Elle joua quelques instants avec les planètes mobiles et elle sursauta quand des bras l'enlacèrent avant de s'écarter violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ? » lui retourna Draco avec un regard perdu. « Déjà que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de tout le week-end, merci pour l'accueil ! »

« Mais ne me dis pas… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que la nuit qu'on a passée signifie plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air entre deux personnes complètement bourrées ?! »

« Ok, » comprit Draco, qui après une déception et un air blessé, arborait à présent un regard furieux. « Si c'était moi qui agissais de la sorte, je passerais pour un connard profiteur ! Mais si je te dis que tu es une salope, et c'est ce que tu es, je passe encore pour un goujat !! »

« On était bourrés Draco !! Je ne me souviens même pas comment on a réussi à aller jusqu'à ta chambre ! »

« Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi Hermione, » répliqua-t-il calmement mais dangereusement, « tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu m'as regardé quand j'étais avec Gina ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les larmes que tu as essayées de cacher vainement en me voyant dans les bras d'une autre fille !! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie alors ?! » Cette fois, il se mit à crier et elle sursauta.

« Rien, ça ne signifie rien ! J'étais juste surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas… »

« Oui, bien sûr… Je ne vais pas t'attendre éternellement Hermione ! Tu sais que tu es en train de me rendre dingue, tu le sais ça ??! » Il la saisit par les bras et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal… »

« Dis-le moi, dis-moi en face que tu ne m'aimes plus. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… »

« Dis-le à nouveau ! »

« Je ne t'aime plus Draco ! » hurla-t-elle et il recula sous le choc de la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer. La violence était d'autant plus forte qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom et c'était à chaque fois un coup de poignard au cœur alors qu'ils s'étaient appelés par leurs noms de famille durant de nombreuses années, preuve de leur haine mutuelle. « Tu peux bien coucher avec qui tu veux, je m'en fous, c'est fini entre nous… »

Il la regarda une dernière fois, du dégoût et du mépris dans un regard qui se durcit et qui devint sombre malgré un gris bleu d'habitude clair et brillant, et il sortit sans un mot de plus.

Elle porta une main à son ventre et s'agenouilla avant de vomir tout son déjeuner en pleurant.

* * *

_Londres, samedi 16 février 1980_

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Lucius était à ses côtés, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il posa le journal sur la table de chevet et l'embrassa tendrement._

_« Comment vas-tu amour ? »_

_« Bien, » soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu te coucher... »_

_« Je suis monté à trois heures... Le Maître était vraiment très en colère, il s'est défoulé sur des novices... Il va interroger tout le monde pour découvrir le traître... » dit-il d'un ton monocorde._

_« Tout le monde ? » s'étonna Eléa._

_Il la regarda, un sourcil levé. « Non, pas nous amour... »_

_« Il serait bien embêté si c'était moi ! » s'amusa-t-elle._

_Elle vit le visage de Lucius se décomposer puis reprit sur la défensive. « T'es dingue ? Je ne prendrais jamais le risque ! Il faut être fou pour trahir le Maître ! »_

_Il la regarda dans les yeux, essayant de sonder son esprit._

_« Tu y as déjà pensé ...» dit-il abasourdi._

_« Non... non, je, j'aurai jamais osé... » bredouilla-t elle en détournant la tête._

_Elle décida de se lever pour couper court à la conversation, mais Lucius la prit par le poignet et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. _

_« Eléa, je sais que tu me mens... » continua-t il avec douceur._

_Eléa baissa les yeux, les larmes venaient facilement ces derniers temps et il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait lui mentir._

_« Je veux comprendre... Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois plus ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas ça... Enfin, Lucius, avec tous les sacrifices qu'il nous a demandés... les menaces... Bien sûr que je crois en la cause, mais j'ai trahi mes meilleurs amis, je porte un enfant qui n'est pas le tien… »_

_« C'est le mien, » coupa-t-il. « Il sera le mien Eléa, je veux que tu le comprennes... »_

_« Comprends-moi chéri... » souffla-t elle, « comprends qu'à un moment, j'ai eu envie de tout dire à Dumbledore et de demander sa protection... »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? » _

_« Parce qu'il t'aurait exécuté... Il aurait compris, il aurait senti ma présence dans la région... » Elle laissa couler quelques larmes. « __s__i tu savais ce dont il est capable, à quel point il peut se connecter à mon esprit... » _

_Lucius resta silencieux quelques secondes, c'était la première fois qu'Eléa se confiait à lui de cette manière au sujet du Maître. Il pouvait entendre toute sa souffrance et son impuissance dans sa voix et cela lui perçait le cœur._

_« Je ne savais pas tout ça amour, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé... » dit-il déconcerté. « J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu avais une relation particulière avec__l__ui, voire ambiguë... »_

_« Notre relation est ambiguë, je ne sais jamais ce que je suis pour__l__ui... » murmura-t elle_

_Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort alors qu'elle refoulait ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux, il avait souvent éprouvé une jalousie féroce envers le Maître mais jamais il n'avait imaginé la souffrance de sa compagne._

_Ils restèrent enlacés quelques longues minutes, avant qu'Eléa prenne le journal pour lire les gros titres._

_Eléa descendit rejoindre les autres Mangemorts dans l'après-midi. Elle fut accueillie par Severus et Rodolphus, Lucius étant en grande conversation avec le Maître._

_Ils discutèrent autour d'un thé des évènements de la veille, Eléa les écouta avec envie et leur posa des tonnes de questions auxquelles ils répondirent en détail. _

_« __ç__a te manque, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Rodolphus._

_« C'est peu dire... » bouda Eléa. « Je m'ennuie à mort, j'ai le droit de rien faire à part manger et dormir… »_

_« Peu de personnes ont droit à une telle protection, je me demande ce que ça cache, » remarqua Bellatrix d'un ton acide tout en s'asseyant avec eux._

_« Tu devrais t'en plaindre au Maître, je suis sûre que ce genre de jalousies l'attendrira, surtout en ce moment, » rétorqua Eléa, un demi sourire aux lèvres._

_« Pas aujourd'hui, par pitié, » souffla Rodolphus. Bellatrix fit une moue boudeuse et Eléa se contenta de boire une gorgée de thé._

_« Le Maître m'a assigné une garde hier soir, » dit Eléa d'un ton neutre._

_« Ah bon, qui ? » interrogea Severus._

_« Regulus Black. » _

_« Le Maître n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour on dirait, » sourit Rodolphus._

_« On dirait que notre cher Black junior commence à faire sa place... » renchérit Severus._

_« Je me rappelais même pas de lui, » ajouta Eléa tout en grimaçant à l'attention de sa tasse. « Mon thé a un goût bizarre. »_

_« Bien sûr que tu t'en rappelles pas, tu étais trop occupée à te faire mon beau frère ou l'autre... » rétorqua Bellatrix d'un ton sec. _

_« Vous avez dû lui en faire voir non ? » demanda Eléa en ignorant Bellatrix._

_Severus hocha la tête._

_« Si peu... » sourit Rodolphus alors que sa femme arborait un sourire vicieux._

_« Je ne l'aime pas. » _

_« Pourtant il a hérité des bons côtés de la famille, » ajouta Bellatrix avec un fond de fierté._

_Eléa leva les yeux au ciel, ne voulant pas rétorquer et provoquer une dispute. Elle regarda à nouveau sa tasse d'un air dubitatif._

_« __ç__a n'a pas le goût de mon thé habituel ! » râla-t-elle. Elle capta les yeux de Severus et les fixa un instant avant de reposer sa tasse et de se lever, le visage fermé. Elle quitta la table sans dire un mot._

_« Putain, » murmura Severus avant de se lever à son tour et de la suivre sous les regards interrogatifs des deux autres Mangemorts._

_« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça ! » explosa-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans la chambre d'Eléa._

_« Calme toi... » s'impatienta le Maître en potion._

_Elle lui jeta un regard noir et ils se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes._

_« Avec quoi tu me drogues ? » lança-t-elle abruptement._

_« Droguer, n'exagère pas... » rit-il._

_Elle lui fit signe de continuer et il soupira tout en s'asseyant sur le lit._

_« Ce sont des fortifiants... Tu ne manges pas assez, tu es anxieuse...C'est un ordre du Maître. »_

_Elle resta silencieuse avant d'exploser à nouveau._

_« Mais vous me faites tous chier ! C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux ! J'ai pas faim, la bouffe m'écoeure, vous allez pas me gaver comme une oie ! Non, mais vraiment ! »_

_Elle se tut enfin et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Elle resta collée à la fenêtre, regardant une fine pluie tomber sur le jardin endormi par l'hiver qui touchait à sa fin._

_Après quelques minutes, Severus se leva enfin et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il se tint derrière elle et contre toute attente, elle vint appuyer sa tête légèrement sur son épaule pour finalement se laisser entourer de ses bras._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Eléa ? » _

_« Rien, ce n'est rien. »_

_« Ne me dis pas ça, pas à moi... Je sens que quelque chose cloche, » murmura-t-il. _

_Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui dire, mais elle se contenta de lui dévoiler qu'une partie de ses angoisses._

_« J'ai peur Sev... Si il y a un traître parmi nous, te rends-tu comptes de ce que je risque ? »_

_Severus avala difficilement sa salive et la laissa continuer._

_« Si jamais ils apprennent ce que je suis en réalité, à quel point je suis proche du Maître, je suis morte... et j'ai tellement l'impression d'être inutile, je ne participe plus aux missions, je suis enfermée nuit et jour. »_

_Elle se détacha de son étreinte et attrapa un châle noir jeté négligemment sur le lit et s'en entoura les épaules. Elle avait l'air si fragile, se dit le Mangemort. Comment une enveloppe aussi fragile pouvait renfermer autant de puissance et de fougue ? Autant de chagrin aussi, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité il le savait, mais insister ne pourrait que la retrancher derrière un mur de silence._

_« Tu n'es pas inutile Eléa, tu es précieuse pour le Lord et il te protège. »_

_« Severus, je ne peux pas faire un pas dehors sans être surveillée, ne le nie pas, je sais qu'Il envoie des hommes pour assurer mes arrières... » Elle s'assit sur le lit. « Comme si je ne pouvais pas me défendre toute seule, » marmonna-t-elle._

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Comment veux-tu que j'élève un enfant dans cette situation ? »_

_« Ecoute, » il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit ses mains qui étaient glacées, « tu es sous protection et à mon avis tant qu'Il n'aura pas trouvé le traître, le Maître va limiter tes actions au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. La fin de la guerre approche Eléa, on est dix fois plus nombreux qu'eux, les Russes arrivent ce soir et nos actions vont doubler. Dès que la guerre sera finie, tu pourras revivre normalement, ce n'est qu'une question de mois. »_

_Elle acquiesça et lui sourit tristement._

_« Tu devrais te reposer, la soirée risque d'être longue avec l'arrivée du Cercle Russe... »_

_« J'ai pas envie d'y aller Sev... » râla Eléa._

_« Tu dois être là, le Maître tient à ce que nous soyons tous là. »_

_« Le Maître te dit beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps... » remarqua-t-elle._

_« C'est vrai. » _

_« Comment va Sarah, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, » s'inquiéta Eléa._

_« Elle va bien, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir faire partie du cercle, » soupira-t-il._

_« Oh... C'est bizarre, n'importe quel Mangemort le voudrait... » Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'air triste de son ami. « On a tous eu des doutes à un moment ou un autre, » le rassura-t-elle._

_Il hocha la tête et ils furent interrompus par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Lucius entra l'air fatigué._

_« Le Maître veut te voir Severus. » _

_Severus se leva, adressa un clin d'œil à Eléa avant de donner une tape amicale à Lucius. Ce dernier s'allongea près de sa compagne et posa sa tête sur son abdomen. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds pendant de longues minutes. Il s'endormit paisiblement alors qu'Eléa ne pouvait faire taire ses pensées. Elle ne pourrait pas éviter ses amis et son père éternellement et si le traître n'avait rien dit sur son compte, cela ne pourrait que lui porter préjudice, même si elle utilisait sa grossesse comme prétexte._

_Lucius se réveilla quelques heures après et ils se préparèrent pour accueillir le Cercle Russe. La soirée fut longue et inintéressante. N'ayant pas pu se reposer, Eléa était fatiguée et n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les massacres perpétrés en Russie, ni les actions contre les rebelles. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour être souriante et aimable mais après deux heures des récits de Karkaroff, elle n'en pouvait plus et avait demandé l'autorisation au Maître de se retirer. Voyant les traits tirés de la jeune femme, il accepta. Eléa s'excusa auprès des invités et remonta se coucher, heureuse de se retrouver enfin seule._

* * *

_Londres, vendredi 21 février 1998_

Eléa termina de rassembler ses affaires alors que Lucius l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il n'aimait pas la voir partir à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et encore moins passer un week-end entier à Grimmauld Place.

« Tu es sûre qu'emmener des bouquins de Magie Noire là-bas soit vraiment une bonne idée chaton ? »

« Je suis à la bourre Lucius… Le rituel approche et il me reste encore pleins de trucs à voir et à revoir… »

« Le Maître se plaint que tu ne nous informes pas assez suite aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix Eléa… »

« Quoi ?! » hallucina Eléa en jetant de rage le dernier livre dans son sac. « J'ai passé deux heures avec le Maître aujourd'hui, Il ne pouvait pas me le dire ?! Je n'ai rien à vous raconter ! Il ne se passe rien ! Les deux camps s'observent en chiens de faïence en guettant la moindre action de l'autre ! L'Ordre est vaguement au courant pour le rituel et ils veulent évidemment savoir quand il aura lieu et en quoi il consiste ! Et je n'en sais rien moi-même ! Ils vont me cuisiner toute la soirée et je n'ai rien à leur dire, tout comme je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Et le pire, c'est qu'ils douteront de moi en me croyant à 100 dans votre camp alors que vous me croyez à 100 dans le leur ! J'en ai marre Lucius ! »

Cette fois, Eléa hurlait et Lucius savait que les larmes inondant les yeux clairs de sa compagne étaient des larmes de rage et de frustration accumulées ces dernières semaines. Elle se calma progressivement en reniflant plusieurs fois et Lucius préféra ne pas rétorquer de peur de lui faire perdre complètement pied par des paroles maladroites.

« Des fois, j'ai vraiment envie de tout plaquer, me tirer et vous laisser tous vous démerder et vous entretuer… »

Elle boucla son sac et attacha rapidement ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse avant de jeter un œil à Lucius, assis à son bureau, et lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, je sais, Il me traquerait sans relâche pour me tuer… »

Elle enfila sa cape rouge à capuche sur sa robe dans des coloris similaires mais beaucoup plus foncés et s'approcha de Lucius pour lui dire au revoir.

Il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux et plongea son regard polaire dans ses yeux quelque peu tristes et fatigués.

« Je t'aime Eléa, ne me laisse pas… »

« Je reviens dimanche Lucius, c'est quoi ce plan que tu me fais encore ?! »

Il caressa sa joue doucement et elle comprit ses craintes au vue de son emportement d'il y a quelques minutes.

« Je reviens dimanche Lucius, » lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant, « je n'irai nulle part sans toi, plus maintenant, et je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et restèrent enlacés un petit moment avant qu'Eléa ne se lève et sorte de l'hôtel pour transplaner jusqu'à Grimmauld Place.

Elle marcha d'un pas lascif jusqu'à la maison appartenant désormais à Harry Potter – quelle ironie – et resta un moment à observer la bâtisse avant de s'asseoir sur les marches du perron et sortir une cigarette qu'elle prit le temps de fumer. Elle fut étonnée de voir Severus arriver par le même chemin qu'elle et leva un sourcil en tirant une bouffée salvatrice.

« Tu m'as suivie ? »

« Non… » répondit-il en la rejoignant et s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Je croyais que tu venais par poudre de cheminette d'habitude… »

« Pas ce soir… »

Elle jeta un regard en coin à son ami avant de regarder sa cigarette qui se consumait toute seule et tirer une autre bouffée qu'elle avala cette fois.

« Dure journée ? »

« Dure journée… » acquiesça-t-il avant de tourner enfin un regard éteint et fatigué dans sa direction. « Fumer tue, Eléa. »

« La connerie aussi ! » rétorqua-t-elle fâchée en se levant et jetant son mégot qui disparut avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

« Sympathique… » soupira-t-il en se levant à son tour et s'apprêtant à rentrer pour la laisser seule, elle et sa drogue.

« Attends Sev, je suis désolée… C'est juste que… Je suis désolée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il avec un intérêt non feint.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à cette stupide réunion où je ne pourrais pas répondre aux questions qu'on va me poser puisque je ne sais rien, on ne me dit rien… » se plaignit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Et bien, tu n'auras juste qu'à le dire. Que tu ne sais pas, » clarifia-t-il en levant un sourcil marquant l'évidence.

« Et tu crois que mon père va me croire ? Sincèrement ?? »

« Bien sûr, si c'est la vérité. »

« Bien sûr… » répéta-t-elle en soupirant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Eléa, allons juste en finir. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien à dire non plus ce soir. Et si je te dis que tout me fait chier aujourd'hui, tu auras compris qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à me chercher ou ils vont me trouver, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour laisser entrer Eléa la première qui s'exécuta en esquissant un sourire amusé.

C'était juste comme ça. Exactement de cette manière. Il avait toujours réussi à lui donner et redonner le sourire avec une attitude qu'elle lui enviait parfois, même si elle avait un certain talent pour jouer le « je-m'en-foutisme » et le « me-faites-pas-chier », mais elle se devait d'avouer que Severus avait une sacrée longueur d'avance en la matière.

Ils descendirent en riant jusqu'au sous-sol de la maison et pénétrèrent dans la salle de réunion où quelques membres étaient déjà en train de discuter. Eléa scanna du regard les visages présents et aperçut Hermione, déjà assise autour de la table ovale, en train de regarder d'un air absent le parchemin étalé devant elle. Eléa alla saluer poliment son père entouré de nombreux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et rejoignit Hermione avec un grand sourire. La jeune sorcière lui sourit faiblement et l'embrassa longuement avec un soulagement perceptible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ? » s'inquiéta Eléa en voyant la petite mine de sa fille.

« Rien, » mentit Hermione en se forçant à sourire.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, » insista Eléa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est vrai, un peu, mais ça va aller… Je me reposerai ce week-end. »

« Votre bal de la Saint Valentin s'est bien passé ? » s'enquit Eléa, changeant de conversation, et Hermione se raidit en retenant sa respiration.

« Hermy, tu devrais aller chercher les cookies, ils doivent être chauds, » déclara Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et venant par la même occasion à sa rescousse.

« Quoi ? » Hermione dirigea son regard déjà empli de larmes vers Harry qui lui adressa un regard appuyé.

« Les cookies, dans la cuisine… »

« Oh, oui… » Elle se leva et disparut rapidement sous l'œil inquisiteur de son grand-père.

« Bonsoir Harry ! » lança Eléa avec un large sourire légèrement forcé. « Vous avez fait des cookies en pensant à moi ? »

« Bonsoir, » répondit Harry avec le même sourire. « Pourquoi, vous les appréciez également ? »

Hermione sécha ses larmes qui avaient réussies à couler sur ses joues et prit de profondes inspirations en se calmant progressivement. Elle conjura enfin un plat avec des cookies tièdes au chocolat et regagna la salle de réunion, le cœur battant. Dumbledore la félicita de l'initiative conviviale et Eléa regarda le plat avec envie en commençant à saliver. Severus se servit le premier, fusillé du regard par Eléa, et il leva les yeux au ciel en lui passant le plat. Eléa en prit trois d'un coup, devinant que le plat reviendrait vide, et passa le plat à Hermione qui fit suivre à Harry en ne prenant pas la peine de se servir.

La réunion débuta enfin et Eléa comprit qu'elle ne durerait pas éternellement vu les actions plutôt limitées des Mangemorts dont les principaux méfaits se concentraient pour le moment en Amérique du Sud.

Elle commença à bâiller quand Maugrey Fol Œil et son Auror agaçante rendirent compte de l'action des Aurors mais se reprit quand finalement son père s'adressa à elle.

« Comment va Tom, Eléa ? »

Elle eut une brève seconde d'hésitation et se retint pour ne pas faire une remarque désagréable. Elle détestait quand son père prenait ce ton et parlait de son Maître de cette façon, mais elle préféra ne pas rétorquer et laissa couler en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Il va bien, » répondit-elle de manière laconique, « enfin j'imagine, je ne le vois pas si souvent que vous pouvez le penser. »

Dumbledore acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

« Tu imagines bien que nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il en est de ce fameux rituel, Eléa… »

« Oui, je m'attendais à cette question, mais je n'ai malheureusement rien de plus à vous apprendre. Je sais qu'il y aura un rituel mais je ne sais pas en quoi il consiste, je ne sais pas quand et où il aura lieu… Je suis vraiment désolée, » avoua Eléa sincèrement en fixant son père droit dans les yeux. « Ils ne me font plus confiance, je n'assiste plus aux réunions et plus personne ne me dit rien. Il m'a ordonné de toujours et encore me renforcer en Magie Noire mais je ne sais pas dans quel but exactement. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration d'Eléa et elle soupira en se renversant sur sa chaise.

« Je comprends Eléa, » déclara finalement Dumbledore. « Ne sois pas désolée. Tu es là ce soir, c'est ce qui compte. Si tu as bien sûr des informations intéressantes, tu sais où me trouver. »

« Evidemment », souffla-t-elle et elle fut soulagée de ne voir aucune animosité dans les regards des membres posés sur elle.

Assis à côté d'elle, Severus Snape lui passa une main réconfortante sur le genou et elle lui adressa un petit sourire en retour. Quelques points non essentiels furent enfin abordés avant que la réunion ne soit levée, au grand contentement des plus jeunes qui s'étaient ennuyés ferme durant toute la soirée. Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas à Grimmauld Place et Eléa promit à Hermione de lui écrire ce week-end, mais n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse et un « ok » las. Elle planta alors son regard dans les yeux d'Harry qui acquiesça avec un air entendu et prit sa sœur par la taille en quittant la salle de réunion pour suivre le Professeur McGonnagal.

Eléa se força ensuite à paraître civilisée avec les quelques membres de l'Ordre encore présents qui semblaient s'éterniser et elle devina que la soirée risquait de se prolonger en voyant son père revenir avec plusieurs bouteilles, suivi de près par Dobby qui portait des amuse-gueule. Elle s'excusa et salua l'assemblée et put enfin soupirer allègrement en rejoignant sa chambre au premier étage.

Elle disparut quelques minutes dans la salle de bain et en ressortit vêtue d'un déshabillé long et noir en dentelle. Elle frissonna et se couvrit les épaules d'un châle de la même couleur avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Elle scruta la nuit calme tout en se brossant les cheveux et étouffa un petit cri en sentant une présence derrière elle qui lui prit sa brosse à cheveux des mains.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée ? » demanda-t-il en commençant à lui brosser les cheveux doucement.

« Parce que ce genre de soirée est chiant… » soupira-t-elle. « Ils sont là à boire et à manger en faisant l'historique de l'Ordre du Phénix et classant alphabétiquement les missions suivant les endroits d'intervention… Et pour avoir assisté à la même chose du côté des Mangemorts, ils n'ont franchement rien à s'envier ! Je me suis souvent dit qu'ils devraient faire ça ensemble parce que tout ce qu'ils racontent se recoupe ! Ca ferait une soirée sympa si les membres de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts partageaient leurs souvenirs, non ? »

Il sourit d'un air amusé et elle sursauta un peu en entendant la brosse à cheveux tomber à ses pieds. Elle sentit ses bras enserrer sa taille avant que ses doigts aventureux ne commencent à déboutonner son déshabillé en même temps que sa bouche déposait de légers baisers dans son cou. Elle se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, et sa respiration s'accéléra quand ses mains caressèrent ses seins dont les extrémités se durcissent au fur et à mesure que son désir grandissait. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et se retourna violemment en repoussant gentiment son ami.

« Arrête Sev… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il d'un air confus.

Eléa soupira avant d'énoncer calmement.

« Je ne peux pas, on ne peut plus. J'ai promis à Lucius. On s'est juré fidélité, et puis tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie je te rappelle ! »

Il l'observa un moment, hésitant sur le sérieux de la déclaration et commença à reboutonner son déshabillé en soufflant un « tu as raison » peu crédible.

Ses doigts la frôlant relancèrent son excitation et elle leva des yeux fiévreux vers son ami.

« Ou alors juste une dernière fois… »

« Eléa, tu as juré ! » s'offusqua Severus qui avait suspendu l'opération du reboutonnage.

« Oui, je sais, mais ça peut être valable qu'à partir de demain, on avait pas fixé d'échéance… »

« On est demain, » fit-il remarquer d'un air blasé et elle jura à mi-voix. « Donc non, » finit-il d'un air décidé.

Le voyant à nouveau défaire les boutons de son déshabillé, elle lui jeta un regard perplexe et il étouffa un rire en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Tu me perturbes… » murmura-t-il en passant le revers de sa main sur sa joue. Son regard noir glissa sur ses seins légèrement révélés par les boutons défaits de son déshabillé et il entreprit de défaire les quelques boutons qui retenaient encore sa poitrine prisonnière de ses vêtements superflus. Il prit un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche et elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs en fermant les yeux. Il remonta en léchant son épaule et atteignit son cou et le lobe de son oreille et il lui souffla d'un air supérieur :

« Je suis chargé de te surveiller pour l'Ordre, Eléa… Je suis obligé de rester avec toi… »

« Tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux… »

« Très, » répondit-il en remontant son déshabillé et glissant une main dans sa culotte avant d'atteindre son intimité déjà humide.

Il caressa son clitoris gonflé avant d'introduire deux doigts en elle et elle se mit à gémir en bougeant les hanches et allant à la rencontre de sa main. Il captura avidement ses lèvres et ne tarda pas à jouer avec sa langue en même temps qu'il continuait son exploration manuelle. Elle porta à son tour une main jusqu'à son entrejambe et frotta la paume de sa main contre son sexe qu'elle sentit déjà dur. Quand il sentit qu'elle dégrafait son pantalon qui glissa à ses chevilles, il quitta son intimité et prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser avec passion. Puis, il entreprit de lui enlever sa culotte et elle l'imita avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et prendre dans sa main son sexe fièrement dressé. Elle le caressa un moment et quand elle l'engloutit dans sa bouche, il prit appui de chaque côté de la fenêtre par laquelle il regarda le brouillard s'installer. Il lâcha un grognement de satisfaction en appréciant sa langue experte et la releva avant de perdre complètement le contrôle. Il lui fit lever les deux bras et la débarrassa de son déshabillé qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule la faisant pouffer et elle lui enleva à son tour ses derniers vêtements avant qu'il ne la pousse de manière impatiente sur le lit sur lequel ils s'écroulèrent.

Il s'installa entre ses cuisses rapidement et la pénétra d'un coup de reins qui la fit haleter alors qu'elle retint un cri. Ils prirent un rythme soutenu et bientôt la chambre fut envahie de leurs gémissements respectifs suivis des cris de jouissance d'Eléa qui furent étouffés par les baisers profonds de Severus qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans un orgasme puissant qu'il prolongea en continuant de la pilonner. Il s'écroula finalement en sueur sur elle et ils reprirent progressivement leurs respirations avant que Severus ne jette un œil à la pendule derrière lui.

« Merde, » jura-t-il en se levant, « j'étais juste censé aller chercher du bourbon… »

Eléa pouffa et il l'aida à se relever la traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour une rapide douche. Elle enfila ensuite son peignoir et le regarda s'activer pour se rhabiller.

« C'était la dernière fois Sev… » déclara-t-elle un peu tristement.

« Ouais, ouais, » répondit-il d'un air absent en remettant ses chaussures en s'énervant. « Je vais avoir du mal à regarder ton père en face, je crois que je vais devoir supporter Lupin si je ne veux pas me sentir mal à l'aise toute la soirée. Mais ça veut aussi dire que je vais devoir me coltiner l'autre Auror barbante, on ne peut pas tout avoir ! » termina-t-il enfin prêt. « Je redescends ! Bonne nuit chérie, » dit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

« Sev, je suis sérieuse, c'était vraiment la dernière fois, » répéta Eléa en voyant l'indifférence de son ami face à son sérieux.

Il se retourna avant d'ouvrir la porte et lui lança un regard ironique et déclara avant de disparaître :

« Je ne te crois pas Eléa ! »

Elle fut tentée de le rattraper mais se retint et refoula des larmes de colère, de frustration et de honte par rapport à Lucius et à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle claqua la porte qu'il n'avait pas refermée et enleva son peignoir avec hargne avant de le fourrer dans son sac qu'elle commença à remplir frénétiquement. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse, enfila sa cape et claqua à nouveau la porte derrière elle une fois qu'elle l'eut passée.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et écouta un instant le brouhaha étouffé du sous-sol qui lui parvenait. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la grande maison avant de prendre une profonde inspiration quand elle se retrouva dans le froid de Londres. Elle transplana jusqu'à Sloane Square et retourna dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec résignation. Le cœur battant, elle hésita avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Et si Lucius s'y trouvait avec une autre fille ? Malgré ce qu'elle venait elle-même de faire avec Severus, elle ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait s'en remettre. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit, il avait promis et elle souhaita au plus profond de son cœur qu'au moins lui tiendrait sa promesse qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de respecter, cédant à ses désirs comme à une faiblesse inavouable.

Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre silencieuse et posa son sac en refoulant un sanglot quand elle vit Lucius profondément endormi dans leur grand lit. Elle se déshabilla en se maudissant, laissant couler malgré elle quelques larmes inutiles, avant de se coucher en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son amant. Il bougea et elle retint sa respiration. Il marmonna quelques paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas et ouvrit ses yeux embrumés tandis qu'elle lui caressa doucement la joue et il murmura, l'air surpris :

« Eléa ? »

« Rendors-toi chéri… Tout va bien, je voulais juste être près de toi… »

Il grogna en acquiesçant et passant un bras autour de sa taille et elle sécha ses larmes en se blottissant contre lui.

Elle savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas lui rendre visite avant un bon moment, alors elle écouta la respiration régulière de Lucius qui finirait peut-être par la bercer et la conduire vers des songes paisibles.

* * *

_Février 1980 _

_La fin du mois de février défila à toute allure. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas de grande activité, Eléa ne vit pas les jours passer. Elle avait aidé Eilane à réorganiser les bibliothèques, le Maître avait acquis de nombreux ouvrages et elles avaient fait un tri important dans les grimoires déjà présents, les classant pas catégories et par degré de puissance. _

_Elle et Lucius avaient aussi fini leurs achats pour le bébé, elle avait joué le jeu de la future mère heureuse et comblée, et même si Lucius n'était pas dupe il lui en était reconnaissant. Ils avaient reçu l'autorisation d'agrandir l'appartement, ainsi ils avaient fait une chambre pour l'enfant, contiguë à celle d'Eléa._

_La jeune femme avait voulu la décorer en blanc, la pièce était tapissée de cette couleur avec une frise qui courait le long des murs, sur laquelle étaient dessinées de fées dans les tons pastel, qui virevoltaient et tournoyaient entre elles. Le petit lit a barreaux était pour l'instant dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'un landau était au centre de la chambre. Au dessus de lui, était suspendu le mobile de cristal qui n'attendait que de charmer un enfant et de l'endormir. Quelques vêtements habitaient déjà le placard où étaient entreposés des tas de peluches et d'accessoires dont Eléa ne connaissait pas leur utilité. Lucius lui avait parlé d'engager une nourrice ou une aide mais Eléa avait refusé catégoriquement. Elle élèverait elle-même l'enfant. _

_Le Lord n'avait toujours pas trouvé le traître dans ses rangs et les Mangemorts agissaient donc prudemment. De nombreux attentats avaient été perpétrés et la communauté sorcière avait instauré un couvre-feu et des Aurors patrouillaient en ville. Des captures de supposés Mangemorts avaient été faites, laissant plus de temps aux véritables Mangemorts pour s'organiser et tuer les familles qui ne se pliaient pas au Lord._

_Eléa avait revu l'Ordre du Phénix à plusieurs reprises et distillaient des informations, assez vraies pour que l'Ordre se penche dessus et y passe du temps et pas assez importantes pour mettre les Mangemorts en danger. Sa santé psychique était bien meilleure et elle savait qu'elle le devait aux potions de Severus, mais qu'elle devait rester très concentrée pour ne pas faire d'erreur et reperdre pied. Elle avait ressenti qu'elle n'était pas en danger pour le moment et en profitait pour glaner le plus d'informations possible. Elle avait fait savoir à son père que les Mangemorts savaient qu'ils avaient un traître dans leurs rangs et qu'il était recherché activement, mais Dumbledore resta silencieux à ce sujet, il ne nia pas les faits mais ne les confirma pas non plus. La confiance n'était pas totale et elle se demanda si quelqu'un mis à part Dumbledore connaissait le nom du traître._

_Février toucha à sa fin dans l'ennui le plus total. Lucius n'était pas présent et il lui manquait. Le Maître et Eilane avaient proposé à Eléa de rester quelques nuits par semaine au Manoir pour passer plus de temps avec Lucius et ne pas se retrouver seule mais elle avait décliné l'invitation, ce qui avait irrité légèrement le Maître, mais il n'avait pas insisté. Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix._

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'attente valait la peine !_

_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous et à toutes !!_

* * *

Teaser chapitre 32 : Le rituel :

**1980** : Eléa ne tiendra plus en place alors que sa grossesse l'empêche de participer aux missions des Mangemorts. Mais et si elle mettait en danger sa santé et celle de son bébé ?

**1998** : Eléa semble avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre… Sera-t-elle sauvée du triste sort que lui réserve Voldemort et par qui ? Draco n'approchera jamais d'aussi près le côté obscur de la force…


	32. Le Rituel

**LES LIENS DU PASSÉ**

**Titre**: Les liens du passé

**Auteurs** : Rowena, ma poulette, pour tout ce qui se passe dans le présent et Eléa, moi, pour tout ce qui se passe en dans le passé.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par moi :p... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating** : M

**Couples**** :** Let's read and see !!

**Note de Rowy ****:**je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse !! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa ****: **Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too  
**  
****Remerciements**** : **un grand merci à Hamadryas pour ses conseils et puis à Lexa, Liz, et Morgy nos premières lectrices !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Girl-of-Butterfly : _**Rowy **_: Est-ce qu'Hermione est enceinte ? Euh, j'en sais rien, il faudrait lui demander, c'est elle l'intéressée ! Moi, je peux t'affirmer que je le suis en tout cas ! lol

_**Eléa **_: oué je sais pas non plus, mais Poulette en effet oui, et elle est toute belle avec son gros ventre :x Merci pour la review !

Lila : _**Rowy **_: Merci ! C'est pas l'inspiration qui manque, c'est le temps et le courage, j'avoue…

_**Eléa **_: Merci Lila, en effet, on manque de temps :( mais on continue lentement, mais surement. J'espère que tu trouveras ton attente récompensée avec ce chapitre. Pour Eléa et Lucius, oui, elle le trompe mais il ne s'est pas gêné non plus !! Peut-être qu'ils finiront bientôt par passer une nouvelle étape dans leur relation, qui sait ? Ensemble, ils ont toujours 20 ans dans leur tête :p merci pour ta review :)

Stellmaria : _**Rowy **_: Voilà le genre de review qui motive ! Je réponds pour une partie, Eléa se chargera de l'autre. L'espoir fait vivre pour Draco et Hermione, hein ?? Le nounours est juste un nounours mais si tu lui donnes un nom original qui ait un sens, je lui donne un ptit rôle ! lol

Pansy/Ron…. Arf, ça faisait envie, vraiment !

Severus est le personnage le plus abouti de JK pour moi, alors je veux lui rendre cet honneur qu'il mérite.

Pour Lucius, tu as certainement un peu raison, j'ai plus de mal avec ce personnage, on va y remédier

Je pense sincèrement qu'Eléa voudrait une union officielle avec Lucius, sisi

Narcissa, il faut qu'on y travaille, c'est clair, surtout pour la suite, mais comme Lucius, ce n'est pas un personnage facile et qui me passionne.

Non, Eléa et Sirius ne se sont jamais croisés à Azkaban, ils ne sont pas dans le même quartier et surtout Eléa est un prisonnier particulier…

Quant à Lucius par rapport à Hermione, je pense honnêtement que les circonstances et les évènements font qu'il lui est incapable de la considérer plus que ce qu'elle est, c'est-à-dire une fille qu'il a cru Moldue pendant longtemps, une sorcière douée, la faiblesse de son fils et la fille d'Eléa. Point. Mais tu as raison dans le sens où il aurait pu s'interroger davantage, on va voir…

Merci pour la relation Hermione/Harry, j'adore juste cette idée d'un lien fraternel entre eux.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette grossesse d'Hermione ?? C'est MOI qui suis enceinte ! lol

Et franchement, ne t'excuse pas, quand je vois nos updates irrégulières et le fait que rien n'avance, j'ai honte…

Bisous Olivia et merci encore !

_**Eléa **_: aaaah Stellmaria... chacune de tes reviews est un plaisir. Non seulement tu es juste dans tes commentaires, mais aussi tu nous fais réfléchir sur les faiblesses de notre histoire. Merci beaucoup !

Pour les réponses de Rowy, je suis d'accord avec tout. Choisis un joli nom pour le nounours :p

Pour Pansy et Ron, c'était une idée de Rowy et c'est vraiment fun, de plus, je trouve dommage que Pansy soit si caricaturale dans les livres, alors why not ?

Concernant Lucius, on se concentre quand même pas mal sur Eléa mais je pense que ne serait-ce sur ce chapitre, que tu seras + satisfaite ;) il est sûr qu'on ne peut pas vraiment développer... mais il vous réserve encore des surprises.

Pour Regulus, non, je ne développerai pas le personnage. J'ai trouvé sympa de le faire apparaître, mais on ne change pas la storyline. On a commencé la fic à la fin du Tome 5 et pour cette fic, le reste n'existe pas. Il réapparaîtra peut-être, je ne sais pas encore mais son personnage ne sera pas étoffé.

Pour Severus, tu auras ta réponse si tu lis entre les lignes dans les prochains chapitres :) surtout que pour une fois, on a respecté la chronologie en ce qui concerne cet évènement :p

Pour Peter, bon c'est pas une surprise que c'est vraiment un personnage qu'on déteste... donc là dans le passé, plus je m'en passe, mieux je me porte. Oué je sais c'est mal, mais à la base cette fic on l'écrit pour se faire plaisir, pour ça qu'on ne le voit que très peu, comme l'autre Hagrid là... Donc ici, Peter trahira après la disparition d'Eléa car Voldemort aura toujours besoin d'un agent double et l'aura donc mis dans son camp (c'est une chose qu'on ne lira pas ici car mon récit s'arrêtera à l'enfermement d'Eléa.) Désolée, il n'y aura donc pas de réaction d'Eléa.

Pour la mise au point sur l'amitié Lily/Eléa, je vais y penser...

Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur le passage où elle pense à la mort de ses amis. Bizarrement c'était facile à écrire, on dirait qu'avec le temps, j'arrive à penser comme elle (ce qui quand on y pense n'est pas bon signe...)

Si si, Eléa voudrait une union officielle, mais comme je t'ai dit plus haut, certaines surprises arrivent... :D

Pour Narcissa, pareil que Rowy. Pour Lucius envers Hermione, pareil... Je pense que peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances et si Draco et Mione restaient ensemble, peut-être que Lucius pourrait développer de l'affection pour elle, c'est quand même la fille d'Eléa et elles ont un caractère un peu similaire, mais ils ont quand même une vision des choses radicalement opposée.

Ooooooooh c'est triste ce que tu dis :( c'est flatteur mais triste :( Y a quelques fics qu'il faut lire, écrites par des amies, et vraiment bien : Quercus Alba par Lulu Black, Le bruissement d'ailes du papillon par Morgana Dulac et sans compter les écrits d'Eilane (les liens sur notre profil).

En effet la relation Hermione/Harry est très bien développée, chapeau à Rowy !

Moi j'ai été mortifiée quand j'ai vu la date de dernière update, on est quittes !!

Bisous et merci beaucoup :)

Maeva : _**Rowy :**_ J'espère que tu ne t'es pas lassée d'attendre…

_**Eléa **_: oui, désolée ... bonne lecture !

Erylis : _**Rowy :**_ Les chiens ne font pas des chats comme on dit… Héhéhé.

_**Eléa **_: Merci beaucoup ! et les torchons ne font pas des serviettes... ah ça marche pas ? tanpiche...

Aelynah : _**Rowy **_: le T7 ? Bof, loin d'être le meilleur selon moi... Draco/Hermione ? Ah ! Grande question, grands débats….

_**Eléa **_: Merci beaucoup :) et oui, nous sommes sadiques, surtout Rowy, c'est la pire de nous 2... J'ai vraiment aimé le tome 7 moi, y a que 1 ou 2 chapitres qui m'ont lourdé et on a eu nos réponses et vu qu'on avait raison pour pleins de trucs.

Sara : _**Rowy **_: merci beaucoup !

_**Eléa **_: Merci Sara !

Khalya : _**Rowy **_: alors, retard rattrapé ? Oui, ça fait un petit roman maintenant, effectivement

_**Eléa **_: lol, c'est pas grave, tu vois on t'a donné du temps pour lire... en effet ça fait beaucoup de pages, on aurait jamais cru en arriver là lol. Merci !

Magalie : _**Rowy **_: nous sommes deux Magalie à écrire cette histoire mais merci de ta fidélité

_**Eléa **_: merci Magalie ! oui, on marche par paire :p

Vega et Manon : _**Rowy **_: la voilà, la suite !!

_**Eléa **_: merci les filles !

* * *

_**Rowy**_ : J'ai commencé le chapitre 34 !! Woohoo !! Ok, y'a quelques mois et il ne fait qu'une page pour le moment. Mais je suis sûre que vous pardonnerez une future maman puppy eyes Bises à tous.

_**Eléa **_: J'ai commencé aussi, mais moi j'ai 10 pages \o/ mwaahahhah. Manque de temps, je cumulais boulot et formation, maintenant je cumule 2 jobs et plus. Mais on y arrivera :)

Bonne lecture !!

Résumé du chapitre 31 :

**1980** : Le dîner de St Valentin de Lucius et Eléa est interrompu par un appel du Maître. Après une action de l'ODP, Voldemort souhaite avoir un œil sur Eléa qui, coincée au Manoir, rencontre Regulus Black. Eléa avoue à Lucius l'emprise qu'a Voldemort sur elle.

**1998** : Ayant abusés de l'alcool lors du bal de la St Valentin, Hermione et Draco passent la nuit ensemble mais Hermione rejettera le Serpentard les jours suivants. Eléa et Lucius fêtent aussi la St Valentin et en profitent pour renforcer leur amour par des promesses de fidélité. Eléa se prépare toujours au prochain rituel tout en essayant d'informer l'ODP au mieux.

**Warning - **

**Attention, une scène particulièrement difficile peut heurter la sensibilité de certains et particulièrement des plus jeunes **

**- Warning**

**Chapitre 32 : Le Rituel**

_**R**__itual is the way you carry the presence of the sacred. Ritual is the spark that must not go out. _Christina Baldwin

_Poudlard, dimanche 1__er__ mars 1998_

**L**e mois de mars commença en restant fidèle à sa réputation et Hermione referma la fenêtre de sa chambre en grommelant devant les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur Poudlard. Quelle idée magnifique d'organiser une sortie à Pré-au-Lard par un temps pareil… Elle soupira en songeant à la proposition d'Hagrid de transporter tout le monde au village par calèches. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement annulé cette sortie ?? Elle prit son sac contenant le minimum pour cette journée, qu'elle prévoyait comme barbante, et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre les élèves dans le hall. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la mine peu réjouie, elle s'approcha de ses amis pour écouter les directives du Professeur McGonnagal.

« Mione, on a prévu d'aller boire un coup aux 3 Balais pour fêter mon anniversaire ! » l'informa Ron avec un large sourire.

« Encore ?! On a déjà fêté ton anniversaire hier soir ! » s'exclama Hermione malgré elle, sous les regards surpris de Ginny et Harry.

« Merci, ça fait plaisir… » grommela Ron, d'une moue boudeuse et quelque peu blessée.

« Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas dire ça, Ron ; ce n'est pas contre toi… » tenta de s'excuser Hermione en vain. Ron haussa les épaules et se décala de manière à tourner le dos à Hermione alors qu'il entama la discussion avec Neville et Hannah.

« Tu es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ? » lui demanda Harry avec une pointe de reproche. Elle ne répondit pas et lui adressa un regard désolé, empli de culpabilité.

« S'il vous plaît ! » cria soudainement McGonnagal en tapant dans ses mains. « Un peu de calme. Les sixièmes années de ce côté et les septièmes années de ce côté ! » dit-elle pour recadrer le troupeau d'étudiants peu organisé.

« On se retrouve au village, » déclara Ginny embrassant Harry avant de se diriger vers les sixièmes années.

« Six élèves par calèche ! Je vous prie d'écouter les instructions d'Hagrid pour prendre place dans le calme ! Et assez rapidement qu'on arrive à Pré-au-Lard avant la tombée de la nuit ! » s'exclama le Professeur de Métamorphoses sous le regard amusé de Severus Snape qui se retint pour ne pas rire à la blague bien trouvée.

Les élèves commencèrent leur progression jusqu'au chemin pour prendre place dans les calèches. Harry avait empoigné la main d'Hermione pour ne pas qu'ils soient séparés et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'elle fut installée dans une calèche. Neville, Hannah et Ron avaient pris place avec eux et Hermione leva un sourcil agacé et interrogatif en direction d'Harry quand elle s'aperçut que Dean était avec eux. Harry haussa les épaules et elle laissa son regard se promener vers l'extérieur en soutenant sa tête d'une main. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit Draco monter dans une calèche et embrasser Gina à pleine bouche, et elle trouva soudainement la pluie plutôt bienvenue et de circonstance.

« Quelle journée de merde… » souffla-t-elle en posant ses mains à plat sur ses genoux.

« Ne dis pas ça à Ron, » soupira Harry à mi-voix en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

La nausée la prit sur les chemins escarpés empruntés par les calèches et elle poussa un grognement quand un trou ne put être évité. Elle finit par poser la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et ferma les yeux se forçant à penser à autre chose qu'au bringuebalement dérangeant de la vieille calèche. Elle fut soulagée quand ils arrivèrent dans le petit village et la pluie n'ayant pas cessé, ils coururent jusqu'à la taverne pour s'abriter et boire à la santé du rouquin qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses dix-sept ans.

Hermione parut absente la plupart du temps, se forçant à sourire pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur sa mélancolie bien qu'Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas dupes. Après deux bonnes heures passées à tuer le temps, Ron surprit l'assistance en décrétant quartier libre pour la fin de l'après-midi et il s'échappa de la taverne devant les regards médusés de ses amis. Pansy lui avait promis une surprise pour son anniversaire et la curiosité avait pris le pas sur la compagnie de ses amis depuis toujours.

« Ca tombe bien, la pluie s'est calmée, et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… » déclara Hermione en se levant.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda Harry la regardant nouer sa cape.

« Aucune idée. Marcher et flâner dans les rues alentours, et je vais peut-être aller jeter un coup d'œil sur les plumes. »

« Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? » proposa Ginny, déjà prête à se lever, mais coupée dans son élan par une Hermione catégorique.

« Non, ça va aller, j'ai besoin d'être un petit peu seule, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la taverne, sous le regard de Draco Malfoy qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Elle marcha au hasard pendant un long moment qu'elle ne sut évaluer et atteignit l'auberge du village avant de frissonner en s'apercevant que les rues alentours étaient désertes. Ce n'était pas le quartier le mieux fréquenté du petit village surtout quand on savait que l'auberge avait été le quartier général des Gobelins durant leur révolte de 1612. La pluie s'imposa à nouveau et elle jura entre ses dents en rabattant la capuche de sa cape d'un geste sec. Elle hésita sur la direction à prendre pour rejoindre Schribenpenne, le magasin de plumes, et prit une ruelle au hasard en pensant prendre un raccourci. Elle soupira quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise direction et qu'elle avait dû tourner en rond. Le miaulement rauque et enroué d'un gros chat tigré la fit sursauter et le claquement d'un volet l'obligea à accélérer le pas. Elle s'arrêta à une intersection, essoufflée, et fut tentée de frapper à une porte pour demander son chemin. Elle préféra ne pas s'attirer des ennuis en voyant l'endroit peu accueillant quand soudain une main couvrit sa bouche l'empêchant de crier de surprise et d'effroi.

« C'est moi, ne crie pas, » lui intima une voix qu'elle reconnut et elle s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer.

Elle fut libérée et put laisser éclater sa colère en se retournant violemment.

« Mais ça va pas ?? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'es complètement malade ma parole ! »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas crier… » soupira Draco en secouant la tête d'un air navré. « Tu t'es perdue, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais au moins dans quel quartier tu te trouves ici ? Pas très malin de se balader seule dans ce coupe-gorge réputé pour abriter racailles et filles de joie… »

« Tu as l'air de bien connaître l'endroit en tout cas ! Tu es un habitué, Malfoy ?! » ricana-t-elle, la pluie fouettant son visage.

Un regard gris et sombre la transperça, n'ayant de toute évidence aucune envie de répondre à la provocation, et il lui fit un signe de la tête et désignant une rue perpendiculaire.

« Si tu suis cette rue, au bout en tournant à droite, tu reconnaîtras l'avenue et Schribenpenne, puisque je pense que c'est là-bas que tu vas te rendre, non ? »

« C'est possible, » répondit-elle de manière énigmatique et prenant la direction indiquée. « Merci… » souffla-t-elle se retournant une dernière fois. Leurs regards se croisèrent sous la pluie qui s'était intensifiée et elle esquissa un timide sourire avant de disparaître dans la rue adjacente.

Draco soupira longuement en fixant toujours l'endroit d'où elle venait de s'évanouir et il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant la porte de l'auberge couiner. Il se cacha afin d'observer le couple enlacé qui riait en sortant de l'établissement. Son regard se figea quand il reconnut Ron et Pansy qui firent une halte afin de s'embrasser langoureusement avant de se mettre à courir sous la pluie main dans la main en riant à nouveau comme deux adolescents amoureux qu'ils étaient. Leurs rires résonnèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entendit qu'un écho dans le lointain. Il ne savait pas si la scène dont il venait d'être témoin était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Au moins Hermione n'était pas avec cet abruti de Weasley et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il regagna le centre du village sans se soucier de la pluie qui était en train de le tremper complètement.

* * *

_Vendredi 7 mars 1980_

_Lucius s'arrêta à l'entrée du jardin et leva les yeux vers le soleil flamboyant, annonciateur d'un futur printemps pourtant annoncé tardif. Il savoura sa douce chaleur avant de soupirer et de scruter les alentours. Il l'avait cherchée partout. Chez elle, sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avait même, et cela avait failli le tuer sur place, envoyé un hibou aux Potter pour savoir si ils avaient des nouvelles d'Eléa. Lily lui avait répondu que non et elle semblait si inquiète dans sa lettre qu'il ne doutait pas de sa sincérité. _

_Une semaine sans nouvelles. Le Maître avait sommé Lucius de la retrouver, Il sentait sa présence mais trop faiblement et sa colère était grandissante. Il avait essayé de l'appeler par la Marque mais cela n'avait pas marché. Severus l'avait cherchée partout lui aussi mais sans résultat. _

_Il avança tout en cherchant quelque chose, il ne savait pas exactement quoi, pourquoi serait-elle dans le jardin après tout ? Mais c'était le seul endroit auquel il pouvait penser, c'était sa dernière chance. Il stoppa net. Il sentait de la Magie, forte mais faiblissante, une sorte de signal en dent de scie. Il se dirigea vers un grand chêne, les alentours étaient flous et lorsqu'il s'approcha encore plus près, il sentit une résistance. Il soupira en levant les yeux, et se sentit très stupide lorsqu'il toqua dans le vide. _

_Après quelques secondes, l'invisible apparut, elle avait fait apparaître une balançoire qui était attachée à une des plus grosses branches de l'arbre. Eléa se balançait doucement, tristement, le visage vers le sol, ses cheveux lâchés cachaient son visage, mais il savait qu'elle pleurait. Toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'à présent s'évanouit et son cœur se serra. Il enleva sa veste dont il couvrit les épaules dénudées de sa compagne. _

_« Tu vas attraper mal, amour... »_

_Elle leva ses yeux rougis vers lui et lui sourit faiblement. Il se mit à genoux et stoppa la balançoire. Il la fixa intensément, avec un regard d'incompréhension qui ramena les larmes aux yeux d'Eléa._

_« Je t'ai cherchée partout... » souffla-t-il._

_« J'étais chez mon père, j'en avais besoin, » murmura-t-elle. « J'en suis partie il y a quelques jours. »_

_« Le Maître essaie de te localiser tous les jours, il n'y arrive pas... comment as-tu fait ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« J'ai créé un sort, une sorte de bulle dans laquelle je peux évoluer et vivre, sans qu'il le sente. » Elle sourit face au visage étonné de son amant. « Il avait tort de me confier le rangement de la bibliothèque... Enfin... ça demande trop d'énergie pour être maintenu longtemps, quatre jours et je suis épuisée... » _

_« Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à fuir… » Il se leva en soupirant._

_« Non, » mentit-elle, « seulement à vivre quelques jours sans lui, sans être continuellement sous sa coupe... »_

_« Il va falloir que tu lui expliques... Je ne pense pas qu'il le prendra très bien, » dit-il sèchement._

_Elle se leva et leva un sourcil._

_« Je ne lui dirais rien, il le comprendra tout seul... Je pense même qu'il a déjà compris, et il ne me réprimandera pas parce qu'il sait que je ne peux pas maintenir la protection longtemps... »_

_Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence, s'observant calmement._

_« Tu m'en veux ? » _

_« Oui... et non... Je ne sais pas Eléa, je me suis fait un sang d'encre, tu aurais pu me prévenir ou me donner de tes nouvelles ! »_

_« Je suis désolée, j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule, de faire le point... »_

_« Depuis quand tu n'as pas envie de me voir, de partager tes doutes avec moi ? » se vexa-t-il._

_« Tu m'as manqué Lucius, ne crois pas le contraire. » Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un baiser qu'il approfondit à la serrant plus fort contre lui._

_« Comment va le bébé ? » s'enquit-il avec un sourire._

_« Hein ? Euh... ça a l'air d'aller... » éluda-t-elle en passant devant lui pour rentrer au Manoir._

_Lucius fronça les sourcils avant de la rejoindre, prenant sur lui pour ne pas insister sur le sujet. _

_« En tout cas, c'est dommage, tu as raté quelque chose... et une belle fête... » _

_« T'as fait la fête sans moi ? » bouda-t-elle._

_« Je n'avais pas le choix... c'était évidemment moins drôle... » se moqua-t-il._

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »_

_« Tu verras... »_

_Elle insista tout le long du chemin en posant toutes sortes de questions farfelues qui firent rire Lucius aux éclats. _

_Ils arrivèrent enfin et ils entrèrent dans le grand salon. Eléa marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant une silhouette familière qui se dessinait parmi les Mangemorts. Les cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés tombaient sur ses reins, il portait un cache poussière en cuir long jusqu'au sol. Il se retourna vers Eléa qui poussa un petit cri de joie avant de sauter dans les bras du Mangemort aux allures de Viking._

_« Tu as échappé à l'Ordre ? »_

_« Grâce à toi ma belle ... »_

_Elle prit son visage dans ses mains tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel._

_« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Tu le sais déjà... » souffla-t-elle._

_Ils se séparèrent tout en ne se quittant pas du regard et Eléa alla saluer ses amis, tout en ignorant le regard inquisiteur de Severus. Puis elle alla saluer le Maître et Eilane qui arrivaient à cet instant. _

_« Content de te revoir parmi nous, » dit le Maître d'un ton mielleux._

_« Je n'étais pas loin... » répondit-elle. « Vous ne devriez pas laisser en ma possession certains ouvrages... » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton narquois._

_« Nous en reparlerons plus tard... » dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui intrigua Eléa._

_La soirée fut agréable, Eléa dîna entre Lucius et Marius, buvant les paroles de ce dernier sous le regard mi-amusé mi-blasé de son amant. Elle questionna longtemps ses amis sur la semaine passée et sur l'identité du traître qui n'avait pas été encore démasqué. Eléa affirma avoir essayé de s'informer de son côté mais sans succès. Sarah et Severus lui posèrent des questions sur sa grossesse, mais elle répondit du bout des lèvres en cherchant à changer de sujet rapidement, questionnant tour à tour le couple sur leurs projets, les études de Severus et celles de Sarah. Eléa trouva Sarah distante et refermée sur elle-même, notamment lors des évocations des missions et des attentats. Elle se promit de lui parler et de découvrir ce qui perturbait la jeune Mangemort._

_Eléa et Lucius dormirent au Manoir, ils discutèrent longtemps avant de fêter leurs retrouvailles avec tendresse. Eléa raconta à Lucius les quelques mots qu'elle avait échangés avec le Maître, elle appréhendait le lendemain et sa rencontre avec celui-ci. Lucius prit à nouveau sur lui pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait, ne voulant pas gâcher cette nuit où il pouvait enfin la serrer dans ses bras. _

* * *

_Poudlard, lundi 2 mars 1998_

La pluie avait de toute évidence décidé d'élire domicile au-dessus de Poudlard pendant toute la semaine. Hermione attrapa son sac de cours et descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle avec entrain.

Harry et Ginny étaient déjà attablés en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner et saluèrent Hermione d'une seule voix en apercevant la jeune sorcière.

« Où sont Ron et Neville ? » demanda Hermione en s'asseyant de manière à tourner le dos à la table des Serpentards.

« Neville est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Hannah à la table des Poufsouffles, » répondit Ginny.

« Oh ?! C'est officiel alors ? » poursuivit Hermione avec un air amusé.

« On dirait bien ! » répondit la rouquine en tendant l'assiette de toasts à son amie. « Quant à Ron, aucune idée… »

« Merci ! Je suis affamée ! » s'exclama la Gryffondor en attrapant trois toasts qu'elle commença à beurrer.

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, » déclara Harry, « ça change des derniers jours. Tu t'es finalement débarrassée de cette gastro. »

« Tu es allée voir Mme Pomfresh ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non, même pas, c'est passé tout seul, » répondit Hermione en se servant une tasse de thé.

Ron arriva finalement d'un pas tranquille et se laissa tomber d'un air fatigué à côté d'Hermione. Il salua ses amis d'un air las et suivit du regard les mouvements d'Hermione qui était en train de lui servir des céréales et du lait.

« Il faut dormir la nuit Ron, » s'amusa sa sœur qui imita Hermione et lui servit un verre de jus d'orange avant de lui tendre une assiette de pancakes.

« J'ai mal dormi… » geignit le rouquin, aimant particulièrement se faire plaindre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ginny fit un effort pour ne pas se moquer de son frère. Harry redirigea subtilement la discussion de manière à ce que son meilleur ami ne soit pas la cible des moqueries des filles jusqu'à ce que l'heure du premier cours de la semaine sonne enfin. Ginny quitta ses amis pour rejoindre les sixièmes années et Harry enlaça Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les étages pour assister au cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal du Professeur Lupin. Le sourire qu'Hermione affichait depuis qu'elle était levée s'effaça quand elle vit Draco au bras de Gina Mayer. Le Serpentard ne se gêna pas pour embrasser langoureusement sa nouvelle petite amie au moment où Hermione et Harry passèrent devant lui pour entrer dans la salle de cours. Hermione baissa la tête et Harry resserra son étreinte autour de sa sœur avant de déposer un baiser réconfortant sur sa tempe. Ils prirent place au premier rang, suivis de près par Ron et Neville qui s'installèrent juste derrière eux avant que le Professeur Lupin ne fasse son entrée dans la petite salle.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'exclama Lupin avec bonne humeur et la classe lui répondit en chœur mais avec moins d'enthousiasme. « Vu le contexte politique et les évènements que vous connaissez tous, nous avons décidé avec le corps enseignant d'aborder des thèmes utiles mais non moins pédagogiques. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui avec une étude des sorts utilisés par les Mangemorts. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans l'assistance et quelques regards glissèrent vers les Serpentards assis au fond de la classe. Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard inquiet mais entendu alors qu'ils étaient au courant de cette décision inaugurée par Dumbledore lui-même et qui avait été longuement discutée lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !! » s'exclama soudainement Draco plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« S'il vous plaît, » intervint Lupin en recadrant les élèves, « on est là pour discuter et essayer de rassembler nos connaissances pour comprendre et éventuellement anticiper, pas pour se blâmer les uns les autres ! Bien ! Les sorts utilisés par les Mangemorts. Je vous écoute, » déclara Lupin en traçant des colonnes sur le tableau noir.

Une main timide s'éleva dans le silence qui était revenu parmi les élèves.

« Neville, oui ? »

« Avada Kedavra ? » tenta le Gryffondor en rougissant légèrement.

Des gloussements et autres exclamations fusèrent, rapidement calmés par Lupin d'un geste de la main.

« Tu as raison Neville, ce sort est particulièrement apprécié des Mangemorts, comme la plupart des sorts interdits que nous connaissons déjà, » acquiesça Lupin qui inscrivit les sorts déjà connus des élèves dans des catégories adéquates. « Essayons de nous concentrer sur des sorts plus rares et propres aux Mangemorts. »

Des murmures et chuchotements planèrent sans qu'aucun des élèves n'ose intervenir avant qu'Hermione ne lève discrètement la main.

« Hermione, nous t'écoutons, » l'encouragea le professeur avec un sourire amical.

« En cinquième année, quand nous étions dans le Département des Mystères au Ministère et que des Mangemorts nous ont attaqués, l'un d'eux a pointé sa baguette vers ma poitrine et… » Hermione s'éclaircit la voix et prit sa respiration alors que le silence était prégnant et l'assistance suspendue à ses lèvres.

« J'ai juste eu le temps de voir une longue flamme violette avant de m'effondrer… » souffla-t-elle se remémorant avec émotion le jour de la disparition de Sirius.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressenti physiquement ? » la poussa Lupin alors qu'Harry s'était renfermé, le nez dans ses parchemins.

« J'ai eu le souffle coupé et comme une décharge électrique au niveau du cœur… j'ai cru que j'étais en train de mourir et puis je n'ai plus rien vu. »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, » murmura Harry, réellement choqué d'apprendre ce que la jeune sorcière avait vécu et dont il se sentait toujours responsable.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione haussa les épaules et adressa un petit sourire à son frère qui garda son air grave malgré tout.

« Ce sort provoque exactement les symptômes que tu décris Hermione, » expliqua Lupin qui préféra, en voyant les visages graves d'Hermione et Harry, ne pas s'étendre sur les effets bien plus dramatiques dudit sort qui pouvait provoquer la mort chez un sujet fragile.

La discussion se poursuivit et la liste s'allongea, étonnant Lupin sur les connaissances des élèves en la matière. Ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut que les interventions des jeunes sorciers ne se cantonnèrent pas uniquement aux Serpentards. La guerre à présent bien installée, bien que visible épisodiquement, avait un réel impact sur les plus jeunes, bien plus concernés et investis qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Bien évidemment, la tragédie de l'an passé à Poudlard y était pour beaucoup dans l'implication des élèves et Rémus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la vue de la liste impressionnante qu'ils avaient réussi à reconstituer. Quand Gina Mayer leva la main et qu'elle aborda un sort qu'il avait essayé de volontairement éluder, il ferma un instant les yeux en devinant les conséquences et le malaise qui risquait de s'insinuer dans la salle de cours.

« J'ai lu à de nombreuses reprises qu'une sorcière puissante faisant partie des Mangemorts avait fait sa spécialité et sa marque de fabrique d'un sort qui consiste à couper magiquement des têtes, » s'enquit la Serpentard.

Hermione s'enfonça dans sa chaise alors qu'elle eut subitement l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

« C'est exact, » fut obligé d'avouer Lupin, « tu peux nous en dire plus ? »

« Granger peut nous en dire plus, » gloussa Blaise Zabini, bientôt imité par ses amis. Draco fut tenté d'intervenir pour calmer les paroles qui risquaient de provoquer une réaction en chaîne mais il fut devancé par Lupin qui assuma son rôle d'enseignant à la perfection.

« S'il vous plaît ! Les provocations sont inutiles ! Je vais poursuivre sur ce sort et j'interdis à quiconque de faire un quelconque commentaire déplacé, » avertit Lupin sérieusement. « Ce sort de décapitation est effectivement relaté fréquemment quand il est question des Mangemorts et pour cause, il fut usé et abusé par Eléa Demeteriem depuis la fin des années 70. Facilement reconnaissable par la fumée rouge qu'il dégage, malgré l'horreur du processus, seule une légère traînée rouge et peu de sang sont visibles sur la victime au moment de la décapitation proprement dite. Vous savez tous qu'Eléa est la mère d'Hermione, qu'elle s'est évadée d'Azkaban mais qu'elle cherche à présent une rédemption. Je vous demanderais s'il vous plaît de ne pas ennuyer votre camarade sur ce sujet suffisamment difficile et délicat pour elle. Des questions ? »

Un silence accompagné de quelques hochements de tête répondirent à Lupin qui clôtura le sujet avec satisfaction.

« Bien, on va donc en terminer là pour aujourd'hui. Pour la prochaine fois, je vous demande de chercher dans vos lectures tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur le sujet et compléter éventuellement le tableau que nous avons commencé. Merci ! Bonne journée et bonne semaine ! »

« Ca va Mione ? » s'inquiéta Ron avec un regard concerné.

« Oui, bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien, » se força à sourire Hermione, « ce cours était franchement intéressant. »

« Ouais, » déclara d'un air moins convaincu Harry en rangeant ses affaires.

« Harry, ne recommence pas avec ça, ce n'était pas ta faute et je vais bien. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé en détail, c'est que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, ok ? »

« Ok, mais promets-moi de me dire ce genre de chose Hermy, c'est important pour moi. »

« Oui, » soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, on y va ? » trépigna Ron alors que tous les élèves étaient déjà sortis.

« Je vous rejoins, j'aimerais dire deux mots au Professeur Lupin, » dit Hermione.

« Ok, à tout de suite, » accorda Harry qui suivit Ron et Neville, qui avaient déjà pris de l'avance jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Hermione s'approcha du bureau du Professeur Lupin qui finissait de rassembler ses affaires dans sa mallette. Il adressa un sourire à la jeune sorcière en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Hermione, promets-moi de me tenir au courant s'ils te mènent la vie dure… »

« C'est promis mais vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient le culot de me provoquer après vos mises en garde, je voulais sincèrement vous remercier pour ça, » répondit-elle avec un regard reconnaissant.

« Je t'en prie, c'était la moindre des choses. Comment vas-tu Hermione ? Tu as l'air un petit peu fatigué, » s'inquiéta le professeur.

« Non, ça va. Je vous rappelle que j'ai subi ce sort il y a près de deux ans Professeur ! » s'amusa Hermione mais Lupin garda un air concerné en reposant sa question.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce sort, Hermione. »

« Je vais bien Professeur, je vous assure, » martela Hermione et Lupin acquiesça, la libérant en lui rendant son sourire amical.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, mercredi 4 mars 1998, 00h43_

Les Aurors défilaient dans la grande maison depuis maintenant plus de trois heures. Une effervescence trahissant une nouvelle agitation flottait au sein du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les membres de l'Ordre s'échangeaient des informations à la volée et leurs liens au Ministère n'étaient visiblement pas d'une grande efficacité. Severus Snape descendit du premier étage presque en courant et amorça sa descente jusqu'au sous-sol avec la même rapidité, sa cape volant derrière lui lorsqu'il disparut dans l'escalier. Le noyau dur des membres était attablé, essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure solution en pareille situation. L'impuissance à présent plus qu'évidente avait amené un silence de recueillement et d'inquiétude non dissimulé.

« Je crois que nous devrions à présent tous aller nous coucher, » déclara Dumbledore avec une voix fatiguée, « nous ne pouvons plus rien faire qu'attendre… »

« On ne disparaît pas comme ça !! » s'emporta le maître de Potions. « Je continue de chercher, je vais la trouver, elle ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça ! »

« Severus… Tom sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et nous faire perdre la trace d'Eléa est de toute évidence son plan pour pouvoir l'utiliser sans être inquiété… Nous devons avoir confiance en Eléa et attendre qu'elle nous contacte… » déclara Dumbledore sur un ton calme qui ne contribua qu'à irriter davantage Snape.

« Attendre ?! Attendre quoi ? Qu'il la tue ?? Je connais ses méthodes ! Il sait qu'elle collabore avec nous, il va se servir d'elle et la tuer !! » cracha Snape avant de soudainement soulever la manche de sa cape et dévoiler la Marque des Ténèbres, gravée il y a longtemps dans sa chair. « Il y a peut-être un moyen… »

« N'y songez même pas, Severus, » intervint le Professeur McGonnagal. « Nous avons besoin de vous. Perdre deux membres de l'importance que vous connaissez dans la même nuit serait une tragédie pour notre organisation… »

« J'avais pour mission de la surveiller et la protéger, j'ai échoué… » avoua-t-il faiblement, désespéré.

Alors qu'il prenait la direction du couloir afin de remonter au rez-de-chaussée, il entendit la voix du Directeur de Poudlard.

« Lucius Malfoy a la même mission que la vôtre de l'autre côté, Severus ; et tout autant que vous, je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas la perte d'Eléa… »

Cette pensée, bien qu'elle ne rassura pas complètement le professeur de Potions, eut au moins pour effet de l'apaiser quelques temps et lui donner de quoi réfléchir pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

_Vendredi 7 mars 1980_

_Lorsque Lucius s'éveilla il eut un sentiment de déjà vu._

_Il était seul et la place de sa compagne était froide. Il jura en se levant d'un bond, avait-elle recommencé ? Où était-elle ? Il commença à paniquer mais il fut soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua la baguette d'Eléa sur la table de chevet. Il s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Si le Maître l'avait convoquée, elle le lui aurait dit... Une balade matinale ? Ou une incursion dans la bibliothèque ?_

_Il se regarda dans le miroir et eut un rire ironique devant son visage déconfit. Si son père le voyait, un Malfoy, se soucier en n'en plus dormir de sa maîtresse, fou d'amour, non... malade d'amour... Un Malfoy ne devait pas se montrer si sensible, c'était une faiblesse... c'était cela en fait, Eléa était sa faiblesse. Et tout le monde la connaissait. Un talon d'Achille notoire qui les mettra sûrement en danger comme cela a déjà été le cas par le passé. _

_Il décida finalement de s'habiller et de descendre pour prendre un petit déjeuner copieux sur la terrasse où le soleil déjà présent balayait de sa chaleur le mobilier de jardin._

_Il s'installa confortablement et fit apparaître thé, jus d'orange et diverses viennoiseries. Il prit une gorgée de son thé lorsqu'il entendit le rire cristallin d'Eléa. Il faillit s'étrangler avec le liquide brûlant et il reposa sa tasse en jurant, se leva et se dirigea vers les rires de sa compagne. Elle était dans le jardin, un bouquet de fleurs à la main et accompagnée..._

_« Lucius ! Nous ne t'attendions plus ! » s'exclama Marius d'un air enjoué._

_« Encore aurait-il fallu que je sache où vous chercher, » dit-il d'un ton mielleux._

_« Ne boude pas vieux frère ! » dit le français tout en le prenant par les épaules. « Eléa et moi rattrapions le temps perdu... »_

_Eléa sourit faiblement à l'attention de son amant, se rendant compte de sa maladresse. _

_Ils s'installèrent alors et continuèrent à parler du passé et de l'avenir. _

_« Alors, Lucius, tu vas être père... deux fois à ce que Eléa m'a dit... »_

_« Oui, deux fois, » affirma Lucius. « Mais l'amour que je porte à Eléa et notre enfant n'a rien à voir avec Narcissa, avec elle c'est juste la lignée des Malfoy qui continue... Avec Eléa... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase et caressa doucement la main de sa compagne qui se laissa envahir par un sentiment de bien être avant de réaliser._

_« Narcissa attend un garçon ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule, les larmes lui montant aux yeux._

_« Oui... Je l'ai appris il y a quelques jours, mais tu étais absente amour, je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant. »_

_Eléa fit une mine boudeuse et décida finalement de se taire pour ne pas commencer une discussion stérile qui finirait sûrement par une dispute et des pleurs. Elle avala à petites gorgées son jus d'orange mais ne toucha pas aux viennoiseries, pas plus qu'aux fruits que Lucius avait fait apparaître. _

_« Emilie et Aude sont en sécurité ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Dès que le Maître m'a fait savoir les projets de Dumbledore, je les ai envoyées en Italie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce vieux fou serait capable d'enlever un enfant pour faire pression... » ajouta-t-il, pensif._

_« C'est la guerre, ils devront bien un jour ou l'autre utiliser certains stratagèmes s'ils veulent marquer des points... » commenta Lucius._

_« Ou du moins essayer... » dit une voix dont le timbre fit hérisser les cheveux d'Eléa._

_Bellatrix s'assit en face d'Eléa et piocha dans le panier devant elle un croissant qu'elle commença à picorer. Eléa lui lança un regard noir avant de reposer son verre vide sans discrétion. _

_« Un problème Eléa ? » demanda la Mangemort avec un sourire forcé._

_« Toi Bellatrix, toujours toi, » s'enflamma Eléa, « tu n'es pas la bienvenue à ma table ! »_

_« TA table ?? » Elle rit d'un rire suraigu. « Mais pour qui te prends-tu sale garce ? La Maîtresse de maison ? »_

_Elles se levèrent prêtes à sortir leurs baguettes. Marius et Lucius firent de même pour les en empêcher et calmer le jeu. _

_« Amour, assieds-toi et mange un croissant, ça te fera du bien... »_

_Eléa le dévisagea et ouvrit la bouche mais elle se fit devancer par Bellatrix._

_« Et étouffe-toi avec, comme ça ce bâtard ne verra jamais le jour ! »_

_C'en était trop, Lucius blêmit et serra les poings, Marius leva les yeux au ciel devant l'intelligence de cette réplique et en une fraction de seconde, Bellatrix se retrouva couverte de jus d'orange et elle eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour éviter la carafe de cristal qui volait en direction de son visage._

_« Espèce de garce, je vais te tuer ! » explosa Eléa en se ruant sur la Mangemort, hallucinée, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction._

_Eléa écarta d'un geste les deux hommes qui essayaient de la retenir. Il s'en suivit un échange d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs, des bousculades auxquelles se joignirent Rodolphus, Rabastan, Severus et Sarah qui tentaient de séparer les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient transformées en véritables furies._

_Soudain, Eléa agrippa violemment Lucius par sa chemise, elle avait affreusement pâli, porta une main tremblante sur son ventre et essaya de respirer profondément. Tout le monde s'était arrêté, comme figés dans le temps par un sort et observait la jeune femme. _

_Lucius attrapa une chaise pour qu'Eléa s'y asseye, mais elle n'osait pas faire un geste. Lucius se décida alors à la porter et la fit allonger dans le salon. Sarah alla lui chercher un verre et du sucre tandis que Severus vérifia son pouls. Marius resta à l'écart et ne put s'empêcher de sermonner Bellatrix qui ne l'écouta pas, trop occupée à observer Eléa._

_« Détends-toi, Eléa, respire... » l'encouragea Severus._

_« Il ne faut pas qu'Il l'apprenne, il ne faut pas... » paniqua Eléa. _

_« Il le sait probablement déjà Eléa, n'y pense pas, » dit Sarah tout en lui faisant boire un verre d'eau fraîche._

_Elle se calma au bout de quelques minutes et les contractions cessèrent._

_« On va t'aider à monter t'allonger dans la chambre, » décida Lucius au bout de quelques minutes._

_« Je me sens mieux, ça va aller... »_

_Lucius lui jeta un regard noir, elle baissa les yeux et les laissa faire. _

_Elle s'installa donc dans la chambre sous la couette douillette et Severus lui apporta une potion. _

_« Il faut que tu sois plus prudente Eléa, des contractions aussi tôt, ce n'est pas normal... »_

_« Virez Bellatrix du Manoir et je me sentirai mieux, » marmonna Eléa._

_« Il n'y a pas que ça ! » s'emporta soudain Lucius. « Tu te barres pendant une semaine, tu ne manges pas, tu as des sautes d'humeur... et en plus tu t'en fous complètement de ce gosse ! »_

_« Severus, tu peux nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît... » articula Eléa la gorge serrée._

_Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils devant l'échange télépathique entre Lucius et Eléa qu'il ressentait comme belliqueux. Il sortit discrètement et attendit dans le couloir._

_Eléa insonorisa la pièce avant de parler librement._

_« T'es dingue ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »_

_« Il me prend que j'en ai ras-le-bol de ton attitude égoïste et enfantine ! » Il fit les cent pas devant le lit tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux._

_« Tu aurais pu attendre qu'il sorte avant d'exploser comme ça ! Il sait déjà que je cache quelque chose, maintenant il va encore plus nous soupçonner ! »_

_« Si tu faisais des efforts Eléa, il n'y aurait rien à soupçonner ! » dit-il amèrement. « Je fais tout pour que tu te sentes bien, je fais tout pour le bébé et tu t'en contrefous... »_

_« C'est faux... C'est juste que... » Elle soupira et détourna les yeux du regard de son amant. « Laisse-moi Lucius, je veux me reposer... »_

_« Bien. » Il s'en alla sans un regard et claqua la porte derrière lui._

_Eléa s'enfouit dans les couvertures et pleura tristement, tout en buvant la potion encore fumante sensée l'apaiser. _

* * *

_Poudlard, mercredi 4 mars 1998_

Hermione avait réussi la veille au soir à joindre Eléa par hibou et elles avaient échangé quelques courriers par lesquels Hermione avait essentiellement questionné sa mère sur les sorts utilisés par les Mangemorts pour faire écho à son dernier cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Eléa lui avait avoué que le rituel devait être proche vu l'agitation au sein des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais avait regretté le manque de précisions à lui fournir. Elles s'étaient quittées sur ces mots avec une note d'espoir et une promesse de se voir bientôt pour des nouvelles plus efficaces et utiles.

La matinée du mercredi offrait aux Gryffondors de septième année la possibilité de travailler ou se reposer. Ron avait choisi la seconde option alors qu'Hermione, Harry, Neville et Ginny étaient installés dans la salle commune.

« Aucune nouvelles des Mangemorts et de Voldemort depuis des semaines… » soupira Hermione en refermant la Gazette du Sorcier. « Ce n'est pas normal. Le rituel dont a parlé Eléa est imminent et… rien. »

« Demain, » déclara Ginny tout à coup. « Pendant le cours d'hier soir, le Professeur Sinistra nous a parlé d'un alignement de planètes qui doit avoir lieu… demain. »

« Et vous vous rappelez ce dessin que j'avais vu à Little Hangleton et qui représentait des planètes qui étaient… alignés, » ajouta Hermione en déglutissant, « oh mon Dieu… Gin', qu'est-ce que le Professeur vous a dit d'autre sur ce phénomène ? »

« Pas grand-chose… On l'a évoqué, c'est tout. Je suis désolée, » regretta la rouquine, « je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement immédiatement. Si j'avais su, j'aurais posé davantage de questions… »

« C'est pas grave, » la réconforta Harry en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Mais si Harry ! Je me sens si stupide ! Après mon cours d'histoire, j'essaierai d'aller voir le Professeur Sinistra… » déclara Ginny en se levant pour partir à son cours d'Histoire de la magie.

« Ca ne fait rien Gin', mais merci… Je vais voir le Professeur Dumbledore ! » s'exclama Hermione qui disparut de la salle commune en un éclair.

Une nausée s'empara d'Hermione qui dut arrêter sa course folle dans les étages de Poudlard pour reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits. Une main sur son ventre, elle pénétra entre les ailes du Phénix géant en prononçant le mot de passe et la statue la conduisit jusqu'aux appartements administratifs du Directeur.

« Grand-père ! Grand-père !! » hurla Hermione en montant les marches conduisant au bureau en mezzanine.

« Hermione ? Je suis là ! » l'informa Dumbledore du salon en contrebas où elle se dirigea en courant.

« Grand-père ! Le rituel ! Il aura lieu demain ! Pendant l'alignement planétaire ! On doit avertir Eléa et lui apporter du renfort ! » s'écria Hermione sans respirer.

« Calme-toi Hermione, calme-toi… » l'apaisa Dumbledore en la faisant asseoir sur le canapé auprès de lui. « Nous le savons déjà… »

« Vous avez averti Eléa ? »

« Eléa est injoignable et introuvable depuis hier, Hermione… » avoua le vieux sorcier en plissant son front d'un air soucieux.

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai échangé des hiboux avec elle mardi soir ! »

« On fait de notre mieux pour essayer de la localiser… Sloane Square, Little Hangleton, tout Londres et ses environs sont cernés d'Aurors, Hermione. »

Contre toute attente et laissant Dumbledore légèrement décontenancé, Hermione éclata soudainement en sanglots, son corps agité de spasmes incontrôlables.

« Shh, Hermione… » tenta de la calmer en vain Dumbledore.

« Mais, Il va la tuer… » sanglota-t-elle, désespérée.

« Hermione, ta mère est puissante, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle doit faire ce rituel, pour nous aider, faisons-lui confiance… » poursuivit le Directeur d'une voix calme mais beaucoup moins rassurante tant l'angoisse et l'incertitude l'avaient lui aussi gagné.

Il prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment enfin.

* * *

_Londres, jeudi 5 mars 1998, 4h00_

« Amour, réveille-toi, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa compagne.

« Mmmh… »

« Eléa… » dit-il un peu plus haut tout en lui caressant le visage.

« Pas maintenant Lucius, j'ai pas envie, j'ai sommeil, » marmonna-t-elle à moitié endormie.

« Eléa, c'est le moment pour le rituel, lève-toi s'il te plaît. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son amant, déjà habillé.

« Tu plaisantes ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes Lucius ! » Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé et il lui fit signe qu'il était sérieux. « Putain, il est quatre heures du matin ! Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me prévenir avant ?? »

« Tu sais bien que non, amour, » murmura-t-il.

Elle se leva tout en lui jetant un regard noir et fit un saut rapide à la salle de bain avant de s'habiller. Elle enfila une robe blanche, aérienne et ample, faisant penser à celles des prêtresses dans les temps anciens.

« Le blanc te va bien, c'est la première fois que je te vois en blanc il me semble, » dit-il d'un ton séducteur tout en la déshabillant du regard.

« Ca aurait pu être la seconde si on était marié, » siffla-t-elle.

Lucius laissa tomber sur le lit d'un air dépité le journal qu'il était en train de feuilleter et s'approcha de sa maîtresse.

« Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas te le dire… »

« Je sais, » avoua Eléa d'un ton las, « c'est juste… pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, je suis fatiguée, » râla-t-elle.

« On n'a pas le choix, c'est la configuration astrale. »

Elle prit dans un grand écrin de velours noir usagé une dague en argent glissée dans un fourreau. Le manche était serti d'émeraudes et l'écusson des Serpentards y était incrusté. Elle respira profondément et finalement rangea l'instrument dans la doublure de sa botte. Elle se tourna vers Lucius et le regarda dans les yeux.

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement et se recula légèrement afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il passa derrière elle, dégagea sa nuque fragile et lui attacha un de ses colliers favoris avec un pendentif en forme de serpent, puis il lui fit signe que c'était le moment. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, puis sortirent de l'Hôtel Particulier pour transplaner dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une dizaine de Mangemorts étaient présents. Le Cercle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne savait pas où ils étaient exactement, dans une clairière, au milieu d'une forêt, tout était sombre, seule la lune de sa faible lueur éclairait le lieu. Elle ne voulut pas faire appel à sa faculté d'animagus pour y voir dans cette obscurité, de peur de dépenser trop d'énergie et faillir à son rituel.

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle, la fixant de son regard bleu turquoise. Il s'arrêta près d'elle, elle pouvait sentir toute sa puissance et la détermination qui émanait de lui. Inconsciemment, elle détourna son regard.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, tu pouvais soutenir mon regard plus longtemps, » s'étonna-t-il.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la conduisit au milieu du Cercle de Mangemorts qui se tenait devant elle.

Lucius regarda impatiemment sa montre.

« Quatre heures trente-deux, » annonça-t-il.

Il y eut une légère animation dans le Cercle qui l'entourait et Voldemort se tourna vers Eléa, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as exactement seize minutes pour commencer le rituel et te mettre en transe. » Il regarda le ciel puis continua. « A quatre heures quarante-huit, Rhéa passera devant Saturne, c'est à ce moment-là que tu devras invoquer ton ancêtre Déméter. »

Eléa acquiesça et se plaça au centre du Cercle. Voldemort se plaça en face d'elle, au Nord. Lucius était à sa droite. Les Mangemorts se concentrèrent et elle put sentir leur énergie fluctuer entre eux et vers elle, comme si elle était un point magnétique qui attirait l'électricité statique.

Eléa ferma les yeux, elle écouta autour d'elle et ouvrit son esprit à ce qui se passait au-delà du réel. Elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe fraîche et sortit la dague qu'elle avait dans sa botte, elle enleva le fourreau et la planta dans la terre. Au même moment, elle entendit le Lord parler en Fourchelang et une couleuvre d'un vert éclatant glissa vers elle.

Eléa, les yeux dilatés, regarda l'animal avec fascination, elle voyait les choses différemment quand elle était dans cet état-là et les écailles du reptile lui paraissaient tellement brillantes… D'un geste sec et rapide, elle entailla sa main gauche et le sang commença à se répandre sur le sol. Elle prit la couleuvre et la trancha de tout son long, elle en sortit le cœur chaud et le déposa sur l'herbe tandis qu'elle répandait du sang de l'animal sur sa main droite ainsi que sur son front.

Lucius essaya de se concentrer mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa maîtresse. Après tant de temps, il était toujours fasciné par sa facilité à effectuer des rituels aussi complexes. Elle parlait dans une langue étrangère. Il tendit l'oreille, c'était du grec, elle semblait répéter inlassablement les mêmes paroles, s'imprégnant d'une magie ancienne. Elle paraissait presque irréelle dans sa robe blanche, détonnant complètement avec les capes des Mangemorts. Lucius eut un pincement au cœur, elle venait de s'allonger sur le sol, la respiration saccadée, les yeux fixés au ciel. Le moment approchait.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle avait chaud et froid en même temps, elle avait les yeux ouverts mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient fermés. Soudain, elle se sentit comme soulevée du sol. Maintenant… _« Déméter, entends l'appel de ta fille, entends la prière de te descendance ! »_ cria-t-elle. _« Déméter, entends-moi et accepte ce sacrifice. »_ Elle tendit le cœur tiédi du serpent qui disparut dans un éclat de lumière. Elle fut transportée, ou du moins elle en avait l'impression, avec une vitesse phénoménale. Elle eut un haut le cœur et tomba à genoux, elle faillit vomir, mais elle se retint, reprenant sa respiration.

Lucius fit un pas en avant, elle était trop pâle, elle haletait, au bord du malaise. Au moment où il avança, Eléa tourna la tête vivement vers lui, elle avait les yeux blancs, aussi blancs que la neige, lui donnant un aspect fantomatique effrayant. D'un geste rapide, elle fit partir un cercle de feu autour d'elle qui fit reculer le Mangemort. Lorsque le feu s'échappa, il put la voir, debout, elle ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait, juste un peu de buée, elle avait réussi.

Eléa se tenait devant une femme, belle et jeune, habillée d'une robe transparente et fluide, sa présence était écrasante. Eléa regarda autour d'elle. Tout était comme au ralenti. La femme se mouvait au ralenti, avec des gestes lents, l'espace qui les entourait était d'un blanc immaculé, elle discernait des cratères, c'était un désert de glace et au loin elle pouvait discerner les silhouettes des Mangemorts. Lorsqu'elle respirait, ses poumons étaient comme paralysés et une fumée blanche épaisse sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle parla.

« Déméter, c'est un honneur d'avoir été accepté en votre présence. »

« Ma fille… » dit la jeune femme d'une voix envoûtante. « Pour quelle raison prends-tu le risque de m'invoquer ? Ton ascendance ne t'assure pas une réponse positive de ma part. »

« Je viens au nom de mon Maître, » dit Eléa en montrant son avant-bras gauche dont la Marque des Ténèbres s'était imprimée.

« Ainsi a-t-il enfin réussi, » soupira la déesse avec un demi-sourire, « cela faisait longtemps que je gardait la clef. »

« Le temps des humains est-il le même ici ? » interrogea Eléa.

« Pas vraiment… » Elle observa Eléa un instant. « Ta mère ne t'approuverait pas, tu le sais ? »

Eléa écarquilla les yeux, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa mère serait abordée.

« Ma mère est morte il y a longtemps, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre sombrement, « est-ce que vous m'approuvez ? »

« Je suis morte aussi depuis longtemps… » répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais vous avez ce que je désire… »

« Le désires-tu vraiment ? » la défia-t-elle.

« Ce que je désire, c'est mettre fin à cette guerre, par n'importe quel moyen. »

« Il y aura des morts… »

« Comme dans toutes guerres… »

« Es-tu prête à perdre ton amant ? » dit-elle en désignant Lucius.

« Oui, » répondit Eléa le cœur serré.

« Es-tu prête à perdre ta fille ? » demanda-t-elle, mesquine.

« Je l'ai dit, c'est la guerre, » répondit sèchement Eléa.

« Cette guerre aurait dû être gagnée depuis longtemps ! » s'insurgea-t-elle, « nous sommes bien plus puissants que ces êtres sans pouvoir, ils auraient dû être réduits en esclavage ! »

« Les temps ont changé et nous faisons ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour réussir cela ! »

« Ton Maître ne mérite pas cette clef. »

« S'Il ne l'a pas, nous perdrons et les Moldus seront considérés comme nos égaux. »

La déesse lui jeta un regard de dégoût.

« Tu essaies de t'en persuader… »

Lucius s'impatientait, l'atmosphère était tendue. Le rituel prenait plus de temps que prévu, l'homme ne cessait de tourner et de retourner dans ses mains l'artefact sacré qu'il avait dérobé à un Moldu quelques mois auparavant. Eléa semblait vidée de toutes ses forces et il se demanda par quel miracle elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Son visage, par contre, semblait fermé, elle donnait l'impression de se disputer avec quelqu'un. Il jeta un regard au Maître qui ne quittait pas Eléa des yeux et il pouvait ressentir qu'Il concentrait Ses pouvoirs sur elle. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante se dégagea d'Eléa, ils furent tous obligés de détourner les yeux et lorsqu'ils purent enfin la regarder, elle était allongée par terre, inerte.

Lucius se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la réveiller, sans résultat. Le Maître s'approcha du couple et le Mangemort remarqua qu'Eléa avait la main fermée sur quelque chose de lumineux. Il ouvrit alors sa main et il comprit. Elle tenait une sphère d'un blanc éclatant et d'une froideur peu commune. Lorsqu'il la prit, il sentit l'artefact bouger de lui-même ; il le lâcha et il vint s'enclencher autour de la pierre. Une fois les deux objets ensemble, ils ressemblaient à Saturne, la sphère lumineuse tournait légèrement sur elle-même alors que ses « anneaux » bougeaient dans le sens inverse.

Ils étaient tous fascinés par la « clef » et tous se demandaient sûrement comment cela pouvait aider à lire une carte. Le Lord s'empara de l'objet et dégaina sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur la jeune femme sous le regard défiant de Lucius.

_« AVADA KE- »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa formule, Lucius avait attrapé le pendentif en forme de serpent que portait Eléa et ils avaient disparu de la clairière.

* * *

_Sloane Square, samedi 7 mars 1998_

La pluie avait cessé mais le vent fouettait son visage et bien qu'il devait avouer qu'il redoutait un peu le face à face à venir, il poussa les portes de l'Hôtel et entra dans le hall sans autre cérémonial. Les Mangemorts qu'il croisa dans sa progression jusqu'à la grande salle du restaurant lui jetèrent des regards hésitant entre la surprise, le dégoût et la haine mais il leur retourna son célèbre regard glacial avant de finalement apercevoir Rabastan et Rodolphus.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! » cracha Lucius en s'asseyant avec les deux frères. « Je suis toujours de la partie ! »

« Le Maître est furieux de la manière dont tu as disparu en soustrayant Eléa du sort qu'Il lui avait réservé… » regretta Rabastan.

« Et Il croyait quoi ?? Que j'allais Le regarder tuer la femme que j'aime sans ciller ?! » s'énerva soudainement Lucius.

Il serra tout à coup les dents en recevant comme une décharge électrique dans son crâne et il sentit qu'Il l'appelait.

Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte de la suite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était déjà ouverte, l'invitant silencieusement. Il entra et aperçut son Maître dans la pénombre, fumant une cigarette et il se demanda si ses traits étaient ceux de l'homme séduisant ou du monstre presque sans visage.

Il n'entendit rien, ne vit aucun mouvement mais tout ce qu'il fut capable de réaliser, c'est qu'il était à terre avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de prononcer une parole. Les dents serrées pour ne pas hurler de douleur, il se demanda brièvement si ses entrailles ne venaient pas d'éclater dans son abdomen.

« Relève-toi, Lucius. »

Facile à dire quand on n'a pas de charognards en train de vous dévorer de l'intérieur… Il l'avait certainement mérité mais l'humiliation était difficile à encaisser. Il s'efforça de se relever et trouva un soutien bienvenu sur sa canne, attendant que la colère de Voldemort s'amenuise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de lui et Lucius regretta de voir son Maître sous les traits de l'homme normal qu'il avait été. Le voir en monstre aurait aidé à supporter la punition mais cette manipulation de l'esprit de la part de Voldemort l'inquiéta soudainement.

« Quelle déception… » souffla Voldemort, « mon meilleur élément… mon cher ami… »

« Je suis plus que jamais dévoué à notre cause, Maître, » répondit Lucius.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais plus Eléa et elle est un obstacle… Elle doit mourir, » trancha Voldemort.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de la tuer pour Vous… »

« Non, bien entendu, je n'y aurais même pas pensé, » minauda Voldemort. « Je pourrais te tuer, Lucius. Pour ton comportement irrespectueux dont tu as fait preuve devant tout le Cercle. »

« Je suis prêt à accepter le sort que Vous m'aurez réservé, Maître, » réussit à déglutir Lucius, gardant toute sa dignité dans la douleur qu'il ressentait encore et qu'il essayait de ne pas laisser transparaître.

Voldemort soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et tendit à Lucius un morceau de parchemin que ce dernier prit avec un regard interrogatif.

« Les trois premiers de la liste ne doivent plus être de ce monde demain, » expliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « concernant le dernier, tu as dix jours pour me l'amener. »

Lucius parcourut le parchemin rapidement et lut le dernier nom alors que son sang se glaça. _« Draco Malfoy. »_

« Merci Maître, » dit-il avant de prendre congé en boitant.

* * *

_Mardi 11 mars 1980_

_On frappa doucement à la porte. Eléa posa son livre et invita à rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle espérait que ce soit Lucius. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu depuis leur dernière dispute, il passait de temps à autre pour voir si elle se sentait mieux, mais ils ne partageaient rien._

_Lord Voldemort entra, d'un pas majestueux dans la chambre, et regarda autour de lui. Eléa, surprise, remit rapidement ses cheveux en place et l'observa, le cœur battant dangereusement vite. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira les rideaux afin que quelques rayons de soleil pénètrent dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Eléa plissa les yeux, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à cette luminosité. _

_« Tu es si pâle... un peu de chaleur et de lumière te feront le plus grand bien, » dit-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit._

_Il était étrangement calme et doux et Eléa croyait le connaître assez pour s'attendre au pire. Mais il continua à s'entretenir avec elle sur le même ton._

_« Comment te sens-tu ? » _

_« Mieux, » hésita-t-elle._

_« Tu ne manges toujours pas Eléa, tu as besoin de prendre des forces... »_

_« Je vomis tout ce que je mange, » se plaignit-elle, « j'ai essayé de faire des efforts... »_

_« Je sais, Severus m'a dit que tu te forçais à manger, » la coupa-t-il. « Les potions ne sont pas efficaces ? » _

_« Non, pas vraiment. » Elle ferma le livre qui était toujours dans ses mains et alla le reposer quand le Lord s'en empara._

_« La nuit des Temps… » en français dans le texte « Moldu ? » grimaça-t-il._

_« Oui, les sorciers n'ont aucun don pour l'écriture... Et c'est mon livre préféré, ma mère me l'a offert pour mes quinze ans. »_

_Le Lord sourit et un silence pesant s'installa._

_« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle._

_« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard interrogateur._

_« Pour la dispute avec Bellatrix, c'était stupide... »_

_« En effet... Je pensais que tu avais une autre chose à te faire pardonner, » ajouta-t-il en la regardant fixement dans les yeux. « Par exemple, le fait d'avoir disparu pendant une semaine sans donner signe de vie... »_

_« Vous ne sembliez pas m'en vouloir le soir de mon retour, » se défendit-elle._

_« En effet... Je pensais que tu aurais plus de remords que cela... Où alors avais-tu peur que je te reproche le fait d'avoir utilisé certains sorts, certains ouvrages... » Il se leva pour allumer une cigarette puis se ravisa. « Désolé, l'odeur de tabac doit sûrement d'indisposer… » Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Qu'as-tu appris lors de ton... escapade ? » _

_Eléa réfléchit quelques secondes et tout prit forme dans son esprit. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?_

_« Alors ? Dis-moi ? » insista-t-il un sourire en coin._

_« Que... » Elle déglutit. « Que je ne peux pas me protéger de vous... » Elle eut l'impression de réaliser au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche._

_Il se rassit en face d'elle et la dévisagea._

_« Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas fuir... Je te l'ai toujours dit Eléa, tu m'appartiens... »_

_Il prit sa main et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il caressa son avant bras gauche, là où sa marque siégeait dans sa chair. _

_« Depuis le jour où je t'ai marquée, tu es à moi Eléa. » Il chuchotait presque. « Tu le comprends maintenant ? » Elle acquiesça. « Tu ne peux pas fuir, seule la mort pourra te libérer... »_

_« Comment... savez-vous... » Il n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées depuis longtemps, seul Lucius connaissait son désir de fuir, l'avait-il trahie ? _

_« Eléa, voyons... » Il eut un petit rire ironique. « Je te connais trop bien, je n'ai pas besoin de lire en toi pour savoir ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens... Je sais que tu n'acceptes pas cet enfant. » Elle détourna ses yeux remplis de larmes. « Ou que tu veuilles faire croire que tu n'en veux pas... Tu as toujours voulu être mère, ne me fais pas croire que tu es insensible à cet enfant... » Il essuya de son pouce une larme qui s'était échappée. Il se leva et se tourna vers Eléa avant de sortir. _

_« A partir de maintenant, tu restes un maximum ici, Lucius passera prendre tes messages au cas où Dumbledore où tes amis voudraient te contacter, je veux que tu passes le reste de la semaine allongée. Lucius t'accompagnera à St Mangouste pour des examens. »_

_Eléa soupira devant le programme réjouissant qu'il lui proposait._

_« Tu peux aussi choisir d'avoir le sourire et de te joindre aux autres pendant la journée et faire comme si tout allait bien... »_

_« Je vais y réfléchir... » murmura-t-elle._

_« Ce n'était pas une suggestion... »_

_Il s'en alla et la laissa de nouveau seule. Elle était tombée dans le piège comme une débutante. Il avait tout calculé, Il savait qu'elle essaierait de se protéger, de perdre le contact avec lui. Elle se sentait vraiment stupide. Elle n'avait pas envie de se joindre aux autres, les entendre raconter leurs exploits, les attentats et les missions auxquelles elle ne participait plus. Etrangement la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était de voir Lily et les Maraudeurs, mais elle avait peur de craquer, de leur raconter, ou pire qu'ils voient le désespoir dans lequel elle se trouvait._

* * *

_Dimanche 8 mars 1998_

Eléa plissa les yeux, éblouie par la lumière autour d'elle, puis elle s'habitua peu à peu et observa avec incrédulité la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« C'est pas possible, je dois rêver, » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Pas vraiment, » dit une voix familière derrière elle. « Je dirais que ça ressemble plutôt à un coma... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

« N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à une vieille amie ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Eléa hocha la tête tout en s'approchant du bureau devant elle. Lord Voldemort avait ses deux mains appuyées dessus, la tête baissée, il observait la sphère qu'elle avait ramenée qui tournoyait sur elle-même entourée de ses anneaux, au-dessus de la carte jaunie. Eléa était à la même hauteur que le Lord maintenant et pouvait distinguer des petits points de couleurs différents se mouvoir sur la carte.

« Pourquoi me montrez-vous tout cela ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te le montre, c'est ton rêve Eléa, c'est toi qui produis tout ça... » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oh... » Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna de la carte. « Et évidemment, je rêve de votre bureau... ça en dit long sur ma vie passionnante... » soupira-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer le jardin qu'elle affectionnait tant à Little Hangleton. Elle écarta d'une main le rideau épais qui cachait la fenêtre et s'immobilisa.

« Je fais vraiment des rêves étranges, » constata-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux du cimetière qui remplaçait la fontaine du jardin. Elle sentit une main chaude se glisser sur la sienne.

« C'est toi là-bas ? » lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille en désignant une personne de dos, avec de longs cheveux bruns.

« Oui... c'est l'enterrement de ma mère, » répondit-elle rêveuse. Elle s'appuya contre lui et elle sentit qu'il lui déposait un baiser sur le front. La jeune Eléa se retourna brusquement vers la fenêtre et ses yeux se mirent à flamboyer. Eléa sursauta, son cœur battait à tout allure, elle s'écarta de la fenêtre alors que Voldemort sourit tout en allumant une cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Tu as toujours eu des rêves étranges. »

« Parce que vous vous êtes souvent introduit dans mes rêves ? »

« Bien sûr... » Il s'approcha d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien. « En particulier ceux dont tu n'as jamais parlé à Lucius, » murmura-t-il.

Eléa se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux, embarrassée. Elle s'éloigna à nouveau de lui.

« Tu me fuis ma belle ? » dit-il d'une voix séduisante.

« Non... Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte... »

Elle saisit la poignée, et au lieu de se retrouver dans le couloir du Manoir, elle était dans le salon de Sloane Square. Elle eut un petit rire ironique.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans le roman de Dickens... On va voir quoi, mon présent ? »

« Tu veux voir ton présent Eléa ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur.

« Non... » hésita-t-elle, « non, je préfère le passé. »

Elle revint en arrière et le décor changea une nouvelle fois. Elle était dans les quartiers de Gryffondor, à Poudlard.

« Tiens... » remarqua avec amusement le Lord. « Je n'y étais jamais rentré... »

« J'aimais bien cette salle commu... » Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle aperçut les Maraudeurs qui bavardaient joyeusement, et plus précisément Sirius qui l'enlaçait tendrement. « Je me souviens de ce jour... » chuchota-t-elle.

Le Lord leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'en prie Eléa, ils sont tous morts... »

« Non, pas tous ! » répondit-elle vivement.

« Ah oui... le Lycan... ça ne serait tarder... »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune, elle commença à arpenter le couloir avec colère, lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Voldemort.

« Tu voudrais changer le passé ? Honnêtement... »

Eléa réfléchit quelques minutes avant de prendre la direction du Grand Hall. Voldemort lui tendit son bras auquel elle s'accrocha en haussant les épaules.

« J'aimerais ne jamais être venue en Angleterre... » dit-elle après quelques minutes.

« Cela n'aurait rien changé... »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre ... »

Ils sortirent du château et Eléa poussa un cri de surprise et de joie. Elle tourna sur elle-même comme une gamine qui essaie une nouvelle robe, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Ils étaient à Paris et elle monta sur le vieux carrousel qui était devant elle. Elle choisit un cheval blanc et le chevaucha en amazone en riant aux éclats. Voldemort s'assit sur un banc et la regarda s'amuser et rêvasser. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse.

Lorsque le manège s'arrêta de tourner, elle descendit en sautillant vers Voldemort.

« Barbe à papa ? » proposa-t-il en lui tendant le nuage rose.

Elle sourit et attrapa quelques filaments qu'elle savoura.

« Ça fait des années que j'en ai pas mangé... » Elle se tourna vers Lui et étouffa un petit rire, il leva un sourire interrogateur. « Rien, » répondit-elle à la question silencieuse. « J'imagine juste la tête de vos partisans si ils vous voyaient avec une barba à papa à la main... »

Ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un grand arbre et tout devint très calme, trop calme... comme quand la nature sent un danger et que chaque petit être vivant se fait silencieux pour échapper au prédateur. Eléa fronça les sourcils et regarda son Maître dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ça n'aurait rien changé ? »

« Parce qu'en France il y avait Marius... Il te connaissait bien avant que tu ne le rencontres, il avait le bras long et des hommes qui observaient les élèves à Beaubâton, des hommes qui t'avaient remarqué pour tes capacités extraordinaires... »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je me serais engagée, » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Tu l'aurais fait... Parce que Marius t'aurait séduit, parce qu'il t'aurait emmené en voyage à Londres... Parce qu'il t'aurait présenté son ami Lucius, et _toute_ l'histoire se serait répétée... »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

Eléa essuya une larme. « Vous avez gâché ma vie… »

« Tu penses vraiment ? » Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu étais ma favorite, on aurait pu faire de grande choses ensemble, tu t'es toi-même offert cet avenir de misère lorsque tu as craqué et que tu as voulu t'enfuir, » dit-il sèchement. « Si tu ne t'étais pas enfuie, tu n'aurais pas atterri en prison, je n'aurais pas chuté... »

« Votre chute ne dépendait pas de moi ! » s'exclama Eléa. « Ne me mettez pas ça sur le dos ! »

Il sourit à nouveau en voyant la jeune femme tremblante de colère.

« Ah Eléa... quel dommage, » soupira-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres qu'il approfondit quelques secondes. Il lui caressa le visage, dégageant une mèche de cheveux puis se leva.

« Etait-ce un baiser d'adieu ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

« Oui, » répondit-il sans remords. « Tu m'as trahi Eléa, en acte et en pensée... Tu es condamnée à mort, chacun de mes Mangemorts a ordre de te tuer à vue. »

Eléa étouffa un sanglot.

« Si tu avais appris à mettre tes sentiments de côté comme j'ai tenté de te l'enseigner... »

« Qu'allez vous faire à Lucius ? » coupa-t-elle.

« L'amour... » dit-il avec dégoût. « Quelle importance Eléa ? Tu ne seras plus de ce monde... »

Tout se brouilla comme un tableau qu'on passe sous l'eau. Elle crut que c'était les larmes mais les couleurs et la luminosité avaient changé, tout était beaucoup plus sombre.

Elle était allongée et ne voyait que le plafond, blanc cassé, ou peut-être légèrement marbré. Elle arrêta de le contempler et essaya de s'asseoir mais étouffa un juron lorsque ses bras cédèrent sous son poids et la laissèrent couchée. Une petite lueur s'approcha d'elle.

« _Lumos_, » prononça l'homme.

Eléa poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Lucius s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle essaya à nouveau de se relever mais il l'en empêcha.

« Tu es trop faible, amour... Tu as encore besoin de te reposer. »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« En sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-il en lui caressant le front.

« Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? » demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée.

« Trois jours, » trancha une autre voix masculine.

Eléa fronça les sourcils avant de discerner l'homme dans la pénombre.

« Severus ? »

* * *

_Vendredi 14 mars 1980_

_« C'est vraiment trop nul ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé de l'appartement. « Trois heures avant de voir une pseudo Médicomage pour me dire que tout va bien et me faire un cours magistral sur ce que je dois faire, je ne suis pas débile ! »_

_« Elle faisait son boulot, amour, » dit en rigolant Lucius._

_« Non, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, » souffla-t-elle. « On ne devrait pas être obligé d'aller à Ste Mangouste pour ça, on devrait pouvoir se faire suivre par une Médicomage de notre choix, qui nous suivrait tout le long de la grossesse, c'est comme ça en France ! » _

_« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » dit-il en réfléchissant, « ça pourrait réduire quelques frais de personnel... Tu pourrais m'avoir quelques chiffres et statistiques du système Français ? »_

_« Oui, sûrement, j'écrirai à un de mes anciens collègues si tu veux, » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, réalisant que Lucius pensait toujours au travail._

_Lucius acquiesça et l'enlaça tendrement._

_« A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous ? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

_« Je devrais déjà être partie... » Elle l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la porte._

_« Sois prudente, et ne dépense pas trop ! »_

_Elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Je plaisante amour, dépense plus que de raison, » sourit-il._

_Eléa quitta son expression faussement courroucée et sourit à son amant. _

_« A ce soir ! »_

_Elle quitta Lucius avec une petite appréhension. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lily et elle n'était pas très sûre d'elle. Bien sûr, elle allait beaucoup mieux et maîtrisait à nouveau l'occlumancie, mais Lily avait le don pour deviner quand elle allait mal._

_Elle passa contre toute attente une journée très agréable. Elles s'étaient arrêtées chez « Le Gobelet Enchanté » un nouveau café réputé pour faire le meilleur jus de citrouille d'Angleterre dont elles se délectèrent, accompagné d'un gâteau au chocolat et aux noix de pécan. _

_Elles discutèrent de leurs grossesses et Lily fut peinée de savoir qu'Eléa vivait mal celle-ci. Eléa lui avoua être inquiète, se remémorant sans cesse sa fausse couche qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Lily, quant à elle, n'avait pas de problème et avait même échappé, à son grand soulagement, aux nausées matinales. James se montrait très attentif et la chouchoutait sans arrêt, presque trop à l'entendre parler. La rouquine posa des questions sur l'attitude de Lucius, inquiète de sa double paternité, mais Eléa la rassura en lui disant qu'il était très présent et que la grossesse de Narcissa passait après la sienne, bien qu'elle attendait un garçon. Elle essaya de paraître sûre d'elle mais au fond elle ne savait pas comment cela se passerait, si il serait vraiment là comme il lui avait promis. Elle décida de changer de sujet et elles discutèrent ensuite de Ste Mangouste et de son service de Médicomage peu adapté aux futures mamans. Lily avoua à Eléa qu'elle s'adressait souvent à Madame Pomfresh quand elle avait des questions à lui poser ou quand elle ne se sentait pas en forme. Eléa s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, mais elle doutait que le Lord soit d'accord pour qu'elle la choisisse comme Médicomage, elle était trop proche de Dumbledore._

_Elles abordèrent à demi-mot l'Ordre du Phénix et parlèrent des différentes missions en cours. La Mangemort était conviée à la prochaine réunion qui avait lieu quelques jours après. Lily en profita pour lui donner des nouvelles des Maraudeurs et le cœur d'Eléa se serra lorsqu'elle parla de Sirius._

_Elle culpabilisa en pensant à Lucius, elle avait tourné la page, pourquoi son nom lui provoquait une telle réaction ? Lily vit qu'elle était troublée mais ne posa pas de question, elle détourna le sujet sur Rémus et elles parlèrent de son célibat trop prolongé à leur goût, s'accordant sur le fait que c'était un gâchis que sa condition le retienne de former une famille. _

_Après une bonne heure de bavardage intensif, elles décidèrent de faire les boutiques et d'acheter des vêtements plus appropriés à leurs nouvelles formes. Eléa se lamenta sur ses formes généreuses, pestant contre la Médicomage qui l'avait incendiée car elle ne mangeait pas assez. Lily avait elle aussi pris de belles formes, mais étant plus fine qu'Eléa, cela était moins flagrant, son corps était harmonieux et son petit ventre ne se voyait que lorsqu'elle mettait des vêtements moulants. _

_Après sa fausse couche, Eléa avait brûlé tous ses vêtements et dut en conséquence en acheter quelques uns pour compléter sa garde robe. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait acheté que des robes d'hiver et se concentra donc à choisir des choses plus estivales puisque que d'après elle, elle passerait l'été « énorme comme une baleine », elle prit aussi quelques pantalons et tuniques à taille Empire. Elle aida Lily à choisir ses vêtements, notamment pour la couleur, car celle-ci était fatiguée du vert qu'elle mettait si souvent. Eléa lui offrit un magnifique pull à col roulé, dans un fin mélange de laine et de mohair, qu'elle pourrait mettre pour la demi saison, Lily refusa mais Eléa insista, lui disant qu'elle était sa seule amie et qu'elle voulait la gâter. La Mangemort fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle lui avait fait et au jour où Lily le découvrirait. _

_Elles se quittèrent en fin d'après midi à regrets et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Lorsqu'elle revint de son rendez-vous avec Lily, Eléa fut surprise de voir la grande table basse du salon éclairée de bougies et parsemée de pétales de roses. Elle s'avança sur la table, un sourire aux lèvres, toute étonnée de cette attention. _

_Lucius arriva vers elle et Eléa ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant son amant en costume de travail, la taille enserrée d'un tablier de cuisinière blanc à carreaux rouges. Il leva un sourcil amusé et l'embrassa tendrement. _

_« Pâtes à la bolognaises et boulettes de viandes, laitue et son assaisonnement à l'huile d'olive et aux noix, soufflé au chocolat et sa crème anglaise... » annonça-t-il d'un ton suave sous le regard pétillant d'Eléa._

_Ils s'installèrent confortablement autour de la table et Lucius servit à Eléa un verre de vin rouge français, « juste un » qu'elle fit durer tout le repas. Arrivé au dessert, elle s'assit finalement par terre, sur un coussin, la position assise et pliée pour manger sur la table basse lui appuyait trop sur le ventre. _

_« Un jour, il faudrait utiliser la table en verre devant la cheminée, » remarqua Lucius, « ou du moins pour manger... » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin._

_Eléa rougit un peu et Lucius lui donna un long baiser._

_« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas fait rougir... » dit-il à voix basse._

_Ils dégustèrent le dessert en se dévorant des yeux et ils finirent la soirée enlacés dans la chambre, faisant l'amour comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, tendrement, les yeux dans les yeux, sans un mot, juste des soupirs de plaisir échangés. _

* * *

_Impasse du Tisseur, dimanche 8 mars 1998_

L'ombre se rapprocha et elle distingua enfin la silhouette de son meilleur ami. Lucius laissa sa place à Severus qui s'assit près d'Eléa, sur le rebord du lit. Il passa une main sur son front et elle ferma un instant les yeux sous le geste à la fois médical et amical. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, un léger flou s'était emparé de sa vision mais elle se força à rester concentrée pour ne pas perdre pied.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda Severus avec douceur.

Elle ne répondit pas et chercha à deviner l'expression de son visage et de son regard bien qu'elle devinait rien qu'à la voix qu'il avait l'air soucieux.

« Eléa ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Comment te sens-tu ? » tenta-t-il à nouveau.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais tout s'accéléra et elle ne put garder sa promesse de ne pas sombrer à nouveau. Elle se mit alors à trembler de façon incontrôlée et ses yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'elle hoquetait, la respiration saccadée.

« Merde !! » jura Severus en tentant de regarder ses pupilles, manœuvre difficile vu l'état d'Eléa. « Elle est à nouveau en état de choc !! Lucius, la seringue ! »

Une piqûre, la douleur qui suit et l'apaisement. Enfin. Sa respiration se stabilisa et ses tremblements cessèrent. Sa vision ne s'améliora pas mais peu importe, elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas ouvrir les yeux, l'effort était trop important. Elle sentait qu'elle partait à nouveau, qu'elle se déconnectait et qu'elle replongeait vers les profonds abîmes, si familiers, ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée ces derniers jours. Elle était enfin en sécurité, dans son cocon, entourée comme si elle se trouvait dans du coton. Dans des profondeurs. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau. Seulement le silence, appel à la méditation et à un repos mérité et serein. Les voix. Elles pouvaient les entendre, loin, très loin. Elle ne distinguait pas les mots précisément, juste un brouhaha étouffé, mais qui la berçait et la connectait encore à une réalité. Rassurant. Elle n'était pas morte. Juste ailleurs.

« Putain… » souffla Lucius en dégageant une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa compagne. « On va finir par la perdre… Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait la conduire à Sainte Mangouste ? »

« Elle sera morte avant d'y arriver… Tu sais très bien qu'ils ont cerné les environs, c'est insensé… » répondit Severus et Lucius acquiesça. « Il va falloir qu'on l'évacue d'ici, et vite, ça devient dangereux. Les prochaines heures vont être décisives… »

Il le savait. Bien sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts étaient à la recherche d'Eléa. Il avait retenu la leçon mais voir la femme de sa vie dans cet état l'inquiétait plus de raison et il était prêt à tenter n'importe quoi, quitte à risquer sa propre vie. Il soupira et les deux hommes rejoignirent le salon en jetant un dernier regard inquiet en direction de la jeune femme allongée dans le petit lit plutôt miteux. L'attente. C'était tout ce qu'il leur restait. Leur pire ennemie mais leur meilleure alliée. Paradoxe.

* * *

_Impasse du Tisseur, mardi 10 mars 1998_

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut plutôt déçue de voir que l'obscurité la cernait. Plus de voix. Un silence apaisant mais inquiétant. Elle réussit à se redresser et observa la chambre minuscule dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était, elle n'était jamais venue ici auparavant. Tout semblait vieux et visiblement pas entretenu. La planque idéale en fait. Ils devaient être en sécurité ici. Elle choisit de ne pas se torturer davantage et garda cette explication comme étant la plus plausible et la plus logique. Elle tenta de pousser son corps un peu plus et prit une position assise.

« Lucius ? »

Pas de réponse.

Pas de vertige. Pas de migraine. Pas de tremblement et une nouvelle vitalité. Elle se leva avec la précaution d'un jeune enfant faisant ses premiers pas et elle attendit que ses jambes ne tremblent plus avant de faire quelques pas. Elle portait toujours sa robe blanche et elle était pieds nus. Elle chercha des chaussures qu'elle ne trouva pas et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir à l'extérieur. Les volets étaient malheureusement fermés. Logique. Plutôt sécurisant et bien pensé. Un bruit provenant d'un endroit qu'elle ne put localiser attisa sa curiosité et elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Elle pénétra dans un salon aussi minuscule que la chambre, plongé également dans la pénombre, et elle regarda les murs avec interrogation. La tenture semblait épaisse, comme une espèce de capitons rembourrés, et elle fut impressionnée par le nombre de livres soigneusement rangés, la plupart reliés en vieux cuir noir ou marron. Le mobilier était sommaire et se résumait à un canapé élimé, un fauteuil délabré et une table basse branlante. Seules les chandelles d'une lampe accrochée au plafond éclairaient la pièce et elle recula par réflexe alors qu'il lui semblait que ladite lampe menaçait de se décrocher à tout moment. Elle était seule. Comment avaient-ils pu la laisser seule… Elle frissonna et chercha autour d'elle un vêtement chaud qu'elle ne trouva pas. Un _bang_ sonore fit accélérer les battements de son cœur et une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur de livres situé à sa droite. Elle remarqua un escalier étroit et retint sa respiration, paralysée. Elle s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer quand elle vit la silhouette apparaître de la porte secrète.

« Eléa ?! »

Il se précipita vers elle et la força à s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé usé avant de vérifier ses pupilles, son front et le pouls à son poignet.

« Je vais bien… » articula-t-elle et il la regarda enfin vraiment avant de la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort. « Où sommes-nous Sev' ? »

« Chez moi, » répondit-il l'éloignant de lui et la regardant avec un œil encore médical. « Impasse du Tisseur. Un quartier populaire moldu dans les bourgades éloignées de Londres. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu habitais là… » dit-elle en lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension.

« Peu de personnes connaissent l'existence de cette maison… Elle m'appartient depuis longtemps, à l'époque de ma double identité… » expliqua-t-il et elle acquiesça, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Mardi, » répondit le Professeur de Potions avant d'ajouter en voyant le regard d'Eléa. « 10 mars. »

« De quelle année ? »

« 1998 ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant et elle lui adressa un timide sourire amusé.

« Où est Lucius ? »

« Sloane Square… » répondit brièvement Snape.

« Donc, Il ne l'a pas tué… » souffla Eléa.

« Non, mais toi tu es activement recherchée et ta tête est mise à prix… » soupira-t-il en se frottant ses yeux fatigués.

« Combien ? » poursuivit-elle avec un sourire ironique et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Eléa… On attendait que tu reprennes conscience pour se tirer de là. »

« Je croyais que cet endroit était secret ? »

« Il l'est mais il risque de ne pas le rester longtemps et contrairement à Grimmauld Place, il n'est pas vraiment sécurisé… » regretta Snape.

« Pourquoi Il ne m'a pas tuée ? » demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Lucius te racontera, chérie. On va d'abord mettre les voiles, ok ? »

Elle acquiesça et un nouveau frisson la parcourut.

« J'ai froid… »

« Ne bouge pas. »

Il revint quelques minutes après avec sa cape rouge dans laquelle il l'enveloppa.

« Est-ce que ça va aller, Eléa ? Il faut qu'on transplane jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir supporter le voyage ? »

Elle acquiesça et il lui sourit, lui nouant sa cape de manière attentionnée.

« On est pareil toi et moi maintenant, Sev'… » murmura-t-elle et il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle lui présenta son avant-bras sur lequel s'étalait la Marque des Ténèbres et il releva sa manche, présentant la même Marque qu'il arborait. Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens d'un bleu presque translucide malgré la pénombre et son regard se troubla de larmes qui bientôt coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Eléa… »

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi… Tu étais là le jour où Il m'a marquée et tu es là maintenant… »

La voir si désespérée et vulnérable lui brisa le cœur, et il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, la berçant et caressant ses cheveux en attendant qu'elle se calme.

« Ca va aller… C'est dur au début mais ça ira, je te le promets… Une nouvelle famille t'attend, Eléa, une vraie, une qui t'aime et qui ne te fera jamais de mal… Pense à Hermione… »

« Et Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle plongeant son regard anéanti dans les yeux de son ami.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la prendre à nouveau contre lui alors qu'il sentit d'autres sanglots secouer son corps déjà affaibli.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, Eléa, » dit-il quand il sentit qu'elle allait mieux.

« On y va, » accorda-t-elle et il lui prit le visage dans ses larges mains, essuyant ses dernières larmes et plongeant son regard dans le sien afin de capter toute son attention.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Eléa… On ne peut pas transplaner dans la maison même, tu le sais. Tu me laisses faire, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te laisser guider. On va transplaner sur le seuil de la maison, au plus près, et on court pour entrer, tu entends ? Pas dans la rue, Eléa ; pas sur le trottoir. Sur le seuil de la maison. C'est clair ? Ferme ton esprit pendant le transfert, ne pense à rien. Tu comprends ? C'est important, le moindre faux pas et on est morts, tous les deux, ok ? »

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois et ils se levèrent.

« Ok… » souffla-t-il visiblement concentré.

Il lui rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Prête ? »

Elle acquiesça, fermant les yeux, et un vertige la saisit alors qu'elle reconnut le tourbillon du voyage qui s'amorçait.

Tout se passa très vite mais en même temps comme au ralenti. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination, il lui avait saisi la main et hurlé de courir, ce qu'elle avait fait sans savoir réellement où elle allait, ayant une entière confiance en son ami. Puis une porte avait claqué et elle avait ouvert à nouveau les yeux, constatant avec soulagement que l'entrée de la maison de Grimmauld Place les avait accueillis.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et il la rattrapa de justesse, la soutenant alors que les vertiges n'avaient pas cessé avec l'atterrissage. Elle porta une main à son visage et en retira une main ensanglantée. Elle saignait du nez, abondamment, et avait maculé de rouge sa belle robe blanche.

« Merde… » jura Severus en la prenant dans ses bras avant de commencer à gravir les escaliers menant au premier étage. « Ca va aller… Tu as besoin de te reposer, le voyage a été plus éprouvant que je ne l'aurais pensé, mais maintenant tu es en sécurité, Eléa, tout ira bien… »

* * *

_Mercredi 19 mars 1980, Little Hangleton_

_La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Lucius rentra de mission et Eléa était endormie paisiblement. Il la regarda un instant, un léger sourire aux lèvres puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche afin de se détendre et soigner quelques blessures. Il la rejoignit et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était réveillée, il s'endormit rapidement sous l'œil froid de sa compagne._

_Elle était à deux doigts de lui faire une scène, mais finalement elle se ravisa. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle était au Manoir, à tourner en rond alors que Lucius et ses « amis » partaient en mission chaque nuit, la laissant la plupart du temps seule, ou pire avec Regulus Black qui était si fatiguant à poser tant de questions qu'elle avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Lucius avait prit quelques jours de vacances mais il n'était guère présent, trop occupé à enquêter sur le traître ou encore en débriefing avec les Russes, ou le Maître. Tout cela commençait à l'énerver passablement et la bonne humeur qu'elle avait réussie à regagner ces derniers jours s'était transformée en amertume. _

_Elle se rendormit finalement en maudissant le monde entier et se jurant de faire entendre ses pensées._

_Lucius se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et se tourna vers sa compagne, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever et de lui préparer un petit déjeuner qu'il lui apporta au lit._

_Il la réveilla et fronça les sourcils devant le teint pâle et fatigué de sa maîtresse._

_« Comment vas-tu chaton ? » murmura-t-il._

_« Mal. J'ai mal dormi, je t'ai attendu toute la nuit… » répliqua-t-elle froidement._

_« Désolé, la mission s'est un peu éternisée… »_

_« Je n'aime pas dormir ici Lucius, je me sens pas bien dans ce manoir, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'Il m'épie… » s'emporta-t-elle._

_« Je préfère que tu sois là quand j'y suis, ou quand je suis en mission, il y a toujours quelqu'un au cas où tu te sentirais mal… »_

_« Dans ce cas, ne fais pas les missions ou emmène moi ! »_

_« On en a déjà parlé, » soupira-t-il, « tu sais ce que le Maître en pense, et ce que j'en pense… »_

_« Et bien j'en ai assez qu'on pense à ma place ! » _

_Elle se leva brusquement et mit son peignoir qui traînait au pied de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Lucius l'attrapa doucement par le bras._

_« Tu devrais manger un peu, » dit-il gentiment._

_« Je n'ai pas faim, » coupa-t-elle avant de retirer son bras et entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle claqua la porte avant même que Lucius ne put la suivre et la scella magiquement. Il insista de nombreuses minutes mais laissa tomber lorsqu'elle lui cria de partir, qu'elle voulait rester seule._

_Elle prit un bain chaud et se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus facile pour elle de se laisser sombrer au fond de la baignoire et d'attendre la mort plutôt que de continuer dans cette situation. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses idées noires et sortit enfin de la salle de bain, constatant avec soulagement qu'il ne l'attendait pas._

_Il avait laissé le petit déjeuner sur un plateau, elle prit machinalement son verre de jus d'orange et s'installa dans un gros fauteuil, qu'elle avait fait apparaître la veille, face à la fenêtre. Elle avait replié ses genoux tant bien que mal sur sa poitrine, son petit ventre apparent la gênant déjà pour prendre ce genre de position._

_Elle resta un instant ainsi tout en buvant son jus d'orange à petites gorgées et ferma les yeux d'exaspération lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas, mais les coups retentirent à nouveau et elle les laissa sans réponse._

_Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et quelqu'un entra. Eilane. Eléa pouvait reconnaître son parfum ambré entre mille, surtout avec son odorat développé par sa grossesse._

_« J'ai envie de rester seule, » articula-t-elle, sans laisser transparaître sa colère._

_« Je sais. Lucius m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien… » s'excusa la jeune femme._

_« Lucius devrait se taire parfois… »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eléa ? » demanda-t-elle doucement tout en s'approchant d'elle avec prudence, devinant le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme._

_« D'après toi ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien Eléa, guide-moi… »_

_Eléa se leva pour poser son verre et fit face à son interlocutrice._

_« C'est peut-être le fait de rester là alors que je n'en ai aucune envie, le fait de rester dans ce Manoir pourri au lieu de participer aux missions… » s'énerva-t-elle._

_« Tu ne peux pas y participer Eléa, les attaques sont de plus en plus violentes, c'est trop risq… »_

_« Je ne suis pas en sucre putain ! J'ai besoin d'action, j'ai besoin de me défouler ! Ras-le-bol de jouer les mères porteuses cloîtrées dans une prison ! Je suis littéralement en train de bouillir, tout ce pouvoir en moi qui ne peut pas sortir, je vais exploser ! » Elle monta le ton et commença à s'énerver._

_« On ne veut pas que tu fasses une autre fausse couche, je te rappelle que la dernière fois, tu ne t'es pas ménagée et le résultat a été plutôt catastrophique ! » siffla Eilane._

_« Je croyais que ça n'avait rien à voir ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas ma faute ! » cria-t-elle._

_« Peut-être… » répondit-elle, le regard sombre._

_« Je sais qu'il y a une grande mission avec Marius ce soir, je veux en faire partie ! » dit Eléa sur un ton de défi._

_« Eléa... » dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré, « tu sais que ce n'est pas possible... » articula la Vélane en essayant de se calmer._

_« Avec Marius et Lucius, je n'aurai rien à craindre ! J'en ai besoin Eilane ... »_

_« Non, » répondit-elle fermement. « Tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'ils ne pourront pas être concentrés si ils doivent te protéger, regarde ce que ça a donné quand tu as voulu protéger Lucius à la Saint Sylvestre ! »_

_« Oh épargne-moi tes reproches ! »_

_Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes, en se dévisageant, puis Eléa attrapa un sac et y prit ses quelques affaires dispersées dans la chambre._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » soupira Eilane._

_« Je rentre chez moi, je suis inutile ici et je m'emmerde. »_

_Eilane s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la main._

_« Reste, s'il te plait. Je... On se fait du souci pour toi… »_

_« Non. » Elle eut un rire amer. « Tu ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, je ne suis plus la numéro 1, je ne suis plus rien… » Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. « Tu te fais du souci pour le bébé c'est tout. »_

_« C'est faux Eléa, tu sais que tu as toujours eu une place particulière pour moi… » Elle essuya les larmes d'Eléa avec douceur puis s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. « Depuis quand tu penses à la mort ? »_

_Eléa eut un mouvement de recul._

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répondit sèchement Eléa._

_La Vélane se rendit compte de son erreur et fit un pas vers elle._

_« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… » reprit Eilane avec douceur._

_« Non. » Elle mit son sac sur les épaules. « Je ne te fais plus confiance, je n'ai confiance en personne… »_

_Sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit au pas de course, suivie d'Eilane sous les regards interrogatifs des Mangemorts, dont Severus et Karkaroff. _

_Elle se dirigea vers le jardin, le traversant à toute allure afin de pouvoir transplaner au plus vite._

_« Eléa, attends ! On va trouver une solution ! » s'écria Eilane._

_« Ah oui ? » stoppa Eléa en faisait volte-face. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Remonter le temps et effacer toute cette souffrance ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que je vis ? » hurla Eléa. « Si vous vous souciez tant de moi, où est-Il ? »_

_« Tu te plains toujours de sa présence et de son regard sur toi et maintenant tu Le demandes ? » se moqua Eilane._

_« Ce n'est pas sa présence que je veux, c'est entendre de sa bouche que je suis toujours sa favorite, entendre que tout ira bien et que ma vie n'est pas bousillée ! »_

_« Je t'en prie Eléa, reviens sur terre ! Tu vas avoir un enfant, qui sera choyé comme aucun enfant ne l'a été, combien de femmes voudraient être ta place ? »_

_« Tu veux ma place ? Je te la donne ! » cracha Eléa avant de tourner les talons et d'accélérer le pas._

_« Putain ! » jura Eilane tout en poursuivant la jeune femme « Reste ! »_

_Eléa se retourna et d'un geste de la main envoya un éclair magnétique qui envoya Eilane à terre, prise par surprise. Elle se releva, prête à répliquer mais Eléa s'était évaporée dans la nature._

* * *

_Poudlard, vendredi 13 mars 1998_

Le cours de Potions était enfin fini mais elle était restée assise alors que tous les élèves avaient quitté la salle de cours. Elle était fatiguée depuis quelques semaines, physiquement et psychologiquement. Rien n'était facile et même si elle se disait qu'elle devait l'ignorer et ne plus se soucier de Draco, de sa vie et de ses agissements, le fait qu'il sortait et couchait avec Gina Mayer la dégoûtait et la rendait amère et trahie. Et ça lui donnait la nausée, une envie furieuse de vomir tous les matins quand elle se réveillait et qu'elle pensait à lui. Sans oublier les derniers évènements et le rituel d'Eléa qui avait apporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres une pièce supplémentaire au puzzle qu'il s'employait à reconstituer pour parvenir à ses desseins machiavéliques. Elle n'avait pas été autorisée à rendre visite à Eléa mais elle savait que sa mère avait enfin rejoint le sécurisant QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La porte claqua derrière elle, elle sursauta et se retourna avant de cligner des yeux à de nombreuses reprises devant la vision de Draco, appuyé contre la porte. Elle se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable et rassembla en quatrième vitesse ses affaires avant de tenter de sortir de cet enfer dû à sa simple présence.

« Excuse-moi… » déclara-t-elle faiblement pour qu'il la laisse sortir bien qu'elle savait rien qu'en voyant son regard sur elle que ce vœu était pieu et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

« Toi, excuse-moi… », rétorqua-t-il et elle leva un sourcil surpris et interrogateur. « Je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Gina… »

Elle ne put s'en empêcher mais un petit rire passa la barrière de sa gorge devenue tout à coup trop étroite, et elle secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

« Pousse-toi, laisse-moi sortir… »

« Je me suis excusé Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement la faisant à nouveau sursauter malgré elle.

« Je m'en fous Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas été suffisamment claire ?! C'est fini entre nous, tu couches avec qui tu veux, ce n'est plus mon problème ! »

« Menteuse… »

« Quoi menteuse ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?! » s'emporta-t-elle soudainement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me dire ça ? Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Je sais très bien que tu sors avec elle et tu ne t'en es d'ailleurs pas caché, alors si tu crois que- »

« Hey ! » la coupa-t-il. « Je ne t'ai jamais trompée quand on était ensemble ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé et elle vit qu'il était à présent réellement en colère alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Non Hermione, pas de ça ! Ne renverse pas toujours les choses dans le sens qu'elles t'arrangent ! Tu as dit qu'on n'était plus ensemble, que toi et moi c'était fini et que je pouvais bien coucher avec qui je voulais ! Je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins, et elle était là à me courir autour depuis un moment ! Je l'ai baisée c'est tout ! »

« Très poétique… Tu crois pouvoir me faire du mal ? C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

« Non, et tu le sais très bien. Je déteste te voir souffrir ! »

« Je m'en fous après tout, laisse-moi sortir maintenant… », insista-t-elle tentant de le bouger de devant la porte.

« Putain, tu ne comprends pas Hermione ?! »

Il la débarrassa soudainement de son sac et la prit par les épaules, la poussant contre le bureau du Professeur Snape sur lequel il la fit asseoir.

« Elle, je la baise, sans la regarder… Toi, je te fais l'amour, je t'aime… »

Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle esquiva et le repoussa, reculant la tête.

« Arrête Draco, laisse-moi… »

« Elle, elle n'a pas droit à des caresses, comme celles que tu aimes… »

Et il joignit le geste à la parole, glissant sa main sous sa jupe et dans sa culotte, trouvant avec satisfaction son intimité humide dans laquelle il glissa un doigt.

« Arrête ! » cria-t-elle réalisant ses intentions et se retenant pour ne pas gémir sous ses doigts habiles.

« Tu ne le penses pas… », continua-t-il. « Je sais que tu as envie de moi… »

Il dégrafa son pantalon, libérant son sexe dressé avec un soupir de soulagement et elle tenta une dernière fois, qu'elle savait vaine, de s'échapper. Il arracha sa culotte, maintint ses cuisses écartées avec un genou et se positionna entre ses jambes, la maintenant sur le bureau sur lequel elle déclara forfait en s'allongeant avec résignation.

« Tu vois bébé, tu en as autant envie que moi… Pourquoi tu ne l'avoues pas ? Elle, elle n'a pas droit à des petits mots d'amour, à être touchée à cet endroit-là… »

Il glissa son pouce sur son clitoris la regardant s'arquer et se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il la sentit se contracter sous lui et tenta de la détendre en s'allongeant davantage sur elle tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir son érection contre sa cuisse, prête à entrer à elle. Cette pensée la fit frissonner alors qu'elle pensa à une ultime esquive, jouant sur la corde sensible.

« Draco, tu m'écrases, tu me fais mal… »

« Laisse-toi faire alors… Détends-toi… »

Elle acquiesça, entrant dans son jeu, et il lui laissa une plus grande liberté de mouvements avant d'attaquer sa bouche.

« Elle, je ne l'embrasse pas comme ça… », poursuivit-il et cette torture mentale l'entendant parler d'une autre fille avec qui il passait du bon temps la ramena dans la réalité et elle leva les genoux, tentant de se relever et de le pousser. Il réagit vite et l'empoigna violemment, la renversant en arrière et sans le vouloir, sa tête tapa un peu trop fort le bureau et elle se mit à gémir.

« Putain, c'est de ta faute ! »

« Dégage ! » cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Pardonne-moi bébé… »

Il la couvrit à nouveau avec son corps, arracha les boutons de son chemisier afin d'avoir accès à sa poitrine et il captura ses lèvres en même temps qu'il la pénétra d'un coup de rein soudain. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux, étouffant un cri dans sa bouche et il commença ses va et vient rapides et violents, haletant déjà, et elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux, résistant à l'envie d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui, et elle resta passive pendant qu'il la pilonnait furieusement. Il accéléra le rythme et se mit à l'embrasser sur tout le visage, murmurant inlassablement « pardonne-moi bébé », lui donnant le tournis alors qu'elle avait la tête qui lui tournait un peu. Il se releva, empoigna ses hanches, allant de plus en plus vite en elle et sentant son point de non-retour approcher à grands pas.

Elle se redressa à son tour et sentit les muscles de son vagin se contracter mais elle ne voulut pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui montrer la jouissance qu'elle ressentait et elle le mordit violemment à l'épaule, jusqu'au sang. Il hurla et éjacula en elle dans le même temps, la plaquant à nouveau sur le bureau brutalement, serrant de toutes ses forces ses bras sur lesquels il savait qu'il laisserait des bleus. Il savoura son puissant orgasme, restant en elle et appuyant le poids de tout son corps sur elle, la maintenant prisonnière et captive de ses gestes. Il fit glisser sa langue dans son cou et elle ferma les yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce quand il atteignit ses lèvres, faisant passer une langue joueuse dessus avant de demander l'autorisation d'y entrer. Elle accéda à sa requête et le laissa envahir sa bouche, restant immobile et légèrement sonnée et écœurée, en même temps que des vagues de plaisir la parcouraient encore, sensations contradictoires, dérangeantes et finalement désagréables. Elle sentit avec soulagement qu'il l'écrasait moins et dans la seconde où il se retira, elle se releva et le poussa. Elle remit sa culotte, qu'elle rapiéça d'un coup de baguette, d'un geste rapide et mal assuré, tremblante et chancelante, et lui jeta un regard mauvais alors qu'il reboutonnait son pantalon.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher à l'avenir Malfoy… Tu entends ! Tu me dégoûtes… »

Il releva la tête et il reçut comme une gifle en plein visage, lui retournant un regard désespéré.

« Je t'aime Hermione… »

« Pas moi ! » cria-t-elle. « Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aime plus, en quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ?! Ne t'avise plus jamais de remettre les mains sur moi », l'avertit-elle dangereusement avec une menace claire et évidente dans la voix.

Elle sortit enfin, le cœur manquant de se décrocher dans sa poitrine vu son rythme effréné, le sang battant dans les veines de ses tempes et lui donnant une migraine nauséeuse. Il resta interdit un moment avant de reculer lentement et se laisser glisser contre le mur, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait avec dégoût et amertume. Il le savait à présent, il en était sûr. Il l'avait perdue, pour de bon. Et il en était le seul responsable et à blâmer. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire à présent, il ne pourrait plus reculer, c'était après tout ce à quoi il était destiné et il venait de se le prouver tout seul.

Hermione remonta jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor en prenant garde de ne pas montrer son désespoir. Elle avait séché ses larmes, détaché ses cheveux qui devaient couvrir les traces de trop de larmes versées. La Grosse Dame du portrait ne fit aucune remarque mais se contenta de regarder la jeune sorcière avec un petit sourire triste et compatissant. Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre sans même se demander qui était présent dans la salle commune et elle noya quelques larmes supplémentaires sous la douche.

Elle songea un instant à se coucher, dormir pour oublier, mais quand elle croisa son regard dans le miroir et qu'il lui renvoya l'état déplorable dans lequel elle se trouvait encore à cause de lui, elle sut qu'elle devait réagir si elle ne voulait pas que Draco Malfoy la détruise complètement. Elle insonorisa sa chambre et se mit à hurler, balayant d'un revers de la main tout ce qu'elle trouva sur son passage. Elle se défoula jusqu'à ce que la nausée la prenne et rangea le désordre qu'elle avait mis de quelques coups de baguette magique. Elle se rhabilla enfin et descendit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait décidé de l'occulter de sa mémoire, de l'effacer, de le mettre dans un coin ; mais pas de l'oublier. Cet épisode ressortirait un jour ou l'autre, elle le savait, il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer si facilement.

Elle ne pensa même pas à vérifier si il était également venu déjeuner, elle s'employa à se détendre et rire avec ses amis, et réussit plutôt bien à donner le change.

Draco Malfoy ne descendit pas déjeuner ce jour-là, pas plus qu'il ne se rendit à ses cours de l'après-midi. Il avait autre chose de plus important à faire et s'y préparait activement, ne pensant plus qu'au moment où il deviendrait enfin ce à quoi il était destiné depuis son enfance.

* * *

_Sloane Square, samedi 14 mars 1998_

Lucius avait été surpris de recevoir un hibou de son fils en début d'après-midi l'invitant à venir le chercher en plein cœur de Londres. Etrange coïncidence alors qu'il s'apprêtait également à tenter d'entrer en contact avec son fils. L'expression vide sur le visage pâle de Draco l'avait surpris et inquiété mais il avait bien compris qu'il n'aurait aucune explication sur ce qui avait pu se passer pour lui enlever toute envie de vivre. Parce que la requête de Draco était bien celle de mourir. Pas au sens littéral bien évidemment mais la métaphore était aisée à comprendre. Lucius aurait dû ressentir une certaine fierté devant un tel pas en avant et une telle détermination mais trop de questions lui étaient venues en tête et les paroles martelées par Eléa depuis de nombreux mois venaient de lui revenir en mémoire. Il songea un instant à le renvoyer à Poudlard mais il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière à présent, toute la mécanique était déjà enclenchée depuis longtemps.

Père et fils pénétrèrent en silence dans le grand hôtel londonien et Lucius accompagna Draco jusqu'aux appartements du Maître. Avant d'entrer, il se retourna ayant l'intention de questionner une dernière fois son fils mais Draco l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main et Lucius ouvrit la porte de l'antre du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Une odeur de souffre incommoda un instant Draco et il se demanda quelle potion était de toute évidence en train de mijoter dans une pièce adjacente. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant Voldemort et attendirent d'avoir l'autorisation de se relever avant de faire le moindre geste. Voldemort, installé dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, parla enfin et intima à Draco de le rejoindre.

« Approche Draco… »

D'un pas finalement peu assuré, le jeune Serpentard s'exécuta et évita de croiser le regard rouge du Maître dont le visage paraissait plus crevassé qu'à l'accoutumé.

Que pouvait-Il bien attendre à le fixer de ses yeux froids et quelque peu maléfiques, finalement dépourvus de vie ? Il était venu de son plein gré et attendait d'être gratifié pour être reconnu comme appartenant au clan, au Cercle, celui auquel il avait toujours été destiné. Puis, Il le sentit s'introduire dans son esprit et ne lutta pas ; il n'avait après tout rien à cacher, et surtout pas ses motivations. Et si elles n'étaient pas celles qu'Il attendait ? Tout à coup, il prit peur, réellement, et il ferma son esprit. Folie. Savait-il contre qui il se mesurait ? Il tomba à nouveau à genoux alors qu'il ressentit comme un étau enserrer son crâne. Il Le sentit s'enfoncer au plus profond de sa conscience et jusqu'à son inconscient. Puis, il cessa la lutte et prit sa tête entre ses mains, respirant bruyamment.

« Ah, l'amour et la haine… » soupira Voldemort. « Je dois avouer que ta dernière incartade avec la jeune Hermione était brillante. Je n'aurais même pas osé te demander une telle chose, » ricana-t-il d'un œil pervers.

« La ferme… » réussit à articuler Draco, le front ruisselant de sueur alors qu'une fièvre semblait avoir saisi son corps qui se contractait sous des spasmes douloureux.

Lucius se raidit en entendant son fils jurer de la sorte à leur Maître et soupira en silence devant l'insolence de Draco, attendant finalement que la sentence tombe.

« Je pourrais te tuer rien que pour ces mots offensants à mon encontre… Tu es conscient de ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda d'une voix dangereusement mielleuse Voldemort.

« Vous pouvez me tuer si vous voulez, » répondit Draco d'une voix éteinte et sans âme. « Vous êtes libre de disposer de moi, je suis tout à vous, mais ne parlez pas d'elle… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'âmes désespérées dans mes rangs ! » gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je veux de véritables partisans, prêts à se battre pour une cause qu'ils partagent et entendent bien imposer !! »

« J'ai été élevé selon Votre idéologie, » répondit Draco, soutenant le regard de Voldemort.

« Tu es un gamin intelligent, Draco… »

« Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, Maître, » ajouta le jeune Serpentard, le regard fixe mais déterminé.

Lucius sentit comme un regain de fierté parcourir son échine et une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline orgasmique lui redonna ce sourire en coin mauvais qui avait fait sa réputation. Voldemort sembla satisfait de ces paroles et glissa vers Draco.

« Lève-toi, » lui intima-t-il d'une vois devenue soudainement grave, comme sortie d'outre-tombe.

Draco s'efforça, avec un effort plus que visible, de se lever et il fixa un point pour ne pas flancher.

« Tu dois être conscient que ta présence privilégiée et stratégique au sein de Poudlard va faire de toi un membre à part et sollicité, » l'avertit Voldemort.

« Bien évidemment, » accorda Draco qui souhaitait plus que tout que ce calvaire se termine pour pouvoir se reposer.

Voldemort lui attrapa alors fermement le bras qu'il découvrit et pointa sa baguette sur son avant-bras. La douleur fut indescriptible et Draco hurla avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

Voilà voilà !! Désolée pour le trop peu d'update, mais nous avons beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant :(

Merci de votre fidélité, et laissez nous des reviews !! on adore ça et on répond à tout le monde :)

Bisous tout le monde !!

_Eléa_

* * *

Teaser du chapitre 33:_ Le piège_

1980 : Des prises de risques causent à Eléa quelques remontrances alors que le refuge dans le giron paternel est toujours aussi doux.

1998 : Un séjour à Poudlard pour Eléa, une épreuve physique et psychologique et un piège dangereux… Mwouahahaha !!


	33. Bonus

**LES LIENS DU PASSÉ**

**Titre**: Les liens du passé - **BONUS**

**Auteurs** : Eléa

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !!), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par moi :p... JK Rowling, tout est à elle... Paroles : Garbage de la chanson Crush

**Spoilers/Timeline**: A lire après le chapitre 32

**Rating** : M

**Couples :** Let's read and see !!

**Remerciements : **Un grand merci à Rowy pour ses encouragements et ces conseils (et ces corrections lol). Tu me manques ma poulette !

* * *

**Petit mot d'Eléa : **

Coucou tout le monde ! Encore merci pour toutes les reviews, nous vous répondrons sur le prochain chapitre. Nous n'avons pas avancé pour la fic, nous avons toutes les 2 des vies bien remplies (Rowy a eu son bout'chou début octobre ^^) et même si la fic nous tient à cœur nous avons du mal à prendre du temps pour écrire.

J'ai écrit ce petit bonus il y a longtemps (tellement que je m'en rappelais presque plus :p). Bien sûr il est à lire après le chapitre 32 et résume les pensées (en italique) de Lucius envers Eléa à différentes périodes de leur relation (à vous de deviner quand :p ), la dernière étant dans le chapitre 32. Pour les non anglophones, des traductions de la chanson sont dispo sur Internet.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit bonus :)

Rowy se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !!

* * *

Lucius s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda quelques flocons tomber sur le parc du Château. Il sourit en pensant aux yeux pétillants et au sourire d'Eléa lorsqu'elle verrait tout le domaine recouvert de neige, elle en parlait depuis des semaines.

Il détacha son attention de l'extérieur pour poser ses yeux sur sa compagne, endormie profondément après leur première nuit ensemble.

Le feu se reflétait sur son corps laiteux, elle avait l'air d'un ange. Il sentit une brûlure peu commune dans la poitrine et une pointe d'angoisse monta en lui.

Alors c'était cela tomber amoureux ?

La première fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, en salle de potion, il l'avait ignorée, mais il n'avait pas oublié ses yeux bleu clair, ni son expression lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard. Il la désirait, jamais il n'avait désiré autant une femme, jamais il n'avait ressenti ce besoin d'être avec elle, de la toucher, de la goûter, de la posséder.

**I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine**

Il s'assit, la tête dans ses mains et respira profondément avant de relever son visage rempli de larmes. Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar... Pourquoi son père ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi...

Il aurait dû s'en douter, toutes ces soirées passées en compagnie des Black, les vacances en Italie passées avec les sœurs jumelles et les Lestrange... Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant son lit. Le visage d'Eléa décomposé à l'entente de la nouvelle lui revint en mémoire et ses yeux se remplirent encore de larmes. Il attrapa sa chaise de bureau pour s'asseoir mais pris d'un accès de colère, il la jeta contre le mur. Si seulement il pouvait la consoler, si il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras, effacer ses larmes et implorer son pardon pour le mal qu'il venait de lui faire. Si...

**I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear**

Il tenait la main d'Eléa fermement et lui murmurait des mots de réconfort. Les draps ne cessaient de prendre cette couleur sanglante, il les avait changés plusieurs fois mais il avait finalement abandonné pour s'occuper de sa compagne qui souffrait le martyre. Il ne l'avait jamais vue si pâle, si souffrante. Severus et Dumbledore se faisaient du souci, il pouvait observer leurs visages à travers la fumée des chaudrons. Jamais le Directeur n'avait eu l'air aussi grave et triste, Severus cachait sa peine et son inquiétude mais il n'était pas dupe, Eléa était au seuil de la mort.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur elle, il essuya avec un linge humide son front perlé de sueur. _« Mon ange, mon amour... »_ lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle, jamais il ne pourrait surmonter la douleur. Etait-ce sa punition pour ses crimes ? Arracher à la vie la seule personne qui le faisait avancer ? La seule personne qu'il regrettait d'avoir entaché de cette folie meurtrière et de sa soif de pouvoir. Etait-ce sa punition pour avoir fait chuté _son_ ange ?

**I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you**

_Deux semaines... Elle est là mais son esprit n'est pas présent, elle est avec l'enfant qu'elle n'aura pas, que nous n'aurons pas. Le Ministre me parle mais je n'écoute pas... son visage est partout, ses yeux bleus sont dans le ciel, ses lèvres dans les pétales de roses, son sang dans celui de mes victimes...sa voix résonne, comme ses cris... Je lui ferai oublier, je lui donnerai un nouveau monde, un nouvel enfant peut-être... elle oubliera dans mes bras..._

**See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored**

Il devenait fou... Il avait arpenté Londres à sa recherche, chez elle, dans les endroits qu'elle côtoyait, il était allé à Paris, mais en vain. Elle n'était nulle part. Le Maître avait essayé de la localiser, mais sans succès. Les autres membres du cercle la comptaient déjà pour morte et la colère du Lord ne s'atténuait pas, tout comme son propre chagrin.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis des jours, Severus l'aidait dans ses recherches et l'avait accompagné à Paris. Elle n'était pas morte, il le savait. Son attitude les jours précédant sa disparition laissait penser à un état dépressif et suicidaire, elle avait menacé l'enfant devant eux… Il secoua la tête chassant l'image d'Eléa, des ciseaux à la main et hystérique. L'avait-elle quitté ? Son cœur se serra... Il se servit un verre, puis deux... comment endormir la douleur ?

**I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart**

_Une énième dispute. Depuis son retour... non depuis qu'elle a retrouvé sa fille, nos disputent ne cessent d'alimenter les ragots du Manoir. Je crois qu'elle ne croit plus, je pense même qu'elle ne craint plus le Maître, du moins pour elle-même. Sa vie paraît s'être arrêtée, elle ne semble vivre que pour Hermione ou, puis-je l'espérer, aussi pour moi._

_Elle ne veut plus tuer... Elle ne comprend pas, elle a la mort dans le sang, tout comme moi. Le Maître le sent, __i__l le sait. J'ai beau le lui cacher, Il lit en elle, Il lit en moi. Un jour peut-être elle réalisera que l'irréparable a déjà été commis, qu'on ne fait pas marche arrière._

_Un tueur ne se repend pas._

**I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me**

Il posa ses affaires dans l'abri de fortune qu'ils avaient trouvé. Le Maître avait déjà ordonné qu'on lui trouve un hôtel particulier et avait insisté pour être au cœur de la ville. Sois proche de tes amis, plus encore de tes ennemis.

La trahison d'Eléa n'était pas prévue, Il ne s'en doutait pas. Comment n'ai-je pu rien remarquer ? Elle était lasse et méfiante. La garce...

Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure, avant de remarquer ses doigts souillés du sang de sa compagne. Il l'avait blessée, jamais il n'avait été aussi violent avec elle. Elle le méritait...

Il fit couler l'eau et nettoya ses mains, il leva la tête mais il fuit son reflet dans le miroir sale de la maison abandonnée. Elle ne croit plus en la cause, elle ne croit plus en rien... Ce que nous faisons est juste, elle doit avoir confiance en moi, il le faut,

pour nous...

**Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored**

Elle était allongée faible et pâle. Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir les images du passé, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de sang. Il allait la perdre... Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il s'était opposé au Maître. Deux jours qu'elle était plongée dans un profond coma, la respiration à peine perceptible.

Dix-huit ans auparavant il avait prié silencieusement les dieux pour qu'ils ne lui enlèvent pas sa raison de vivre, cette fois-ci c'est à elle qu'il s'adressa.

**I would die for you **

_Je te protègerai_

**I will kill for you**

_Comme par le passé_

**I will steal for you**

_Je t'offrirai le monde_

**I'd do time for you**

_J'aurai voulu être enfermé à ta place_

**I will wait for you**

_Je le referai_

**I'd make room for you**

_Tout ce que tu voudras_

**I'd sink ships for you**

_Détruire tout ce qui nous sépare_

**To be close to you**

_A jamais_

**To be part of you**

**Cause I believe in you**

_Ne m'abandonne pas_

**I would die for you.**


	34. Le piège

**LES LIENS DU PASSÉ**

**Titre**: Les liens du passé

**Auteurs** : Rowena, ma poulette, pour tout ce qui se passe dans le présent et Eléa, moi, pour tout ce qui se passe en dans le passé.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par moi :p... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating** : M

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy :**je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa : **Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too  
**  
Remerciements : **un grand merci à Morgana, notre béta readeuse et Hamadryas pour ses conseils !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

_**Rowy**_ : Très honnêtement, répondre aux reviews dont certaines datent d'il y a 3 ans n'est pas facile et même complètement décalé et finalement absurde. Avec le temps, je ne sais même pas si on gardera certains lecteurs qui seront certainement passés à autre chose et on ne peut pas les blâmer. En tout cas, un grand merci pour ces reviews qui font toujours très plaisir, on est motivées pour la finir, il le faut et rapidement j'espère. Pour répondre à Khalia concernant le nombre de chapitre total, je ne sais pas exactement mais je ne pense pas que ça dépasse 40.

Bonne lecture !

**Eléa **: Comme dit Ro', répondre aux reviews maintenant serait absurde… Merci encore pour vos reviews et j'espère que certains d'entre vous seront au rendez vous malgré le temps… Le chapitre 34 est en cours d'écriture. On aimerait vraiment finir la fic, mais ce n'est pas évident à concilier avec notre emploi du temps…

Je donne toujours des nouvelles de l'écriture et autre sur mon LJ (lien dans le profil). Bonne lecture ! et envoyez de reviews, qu'on voit si vous êtes toujours là !

Résumé du chapitre 32 :

**1980** : Eléa ne parvient pas à accepter sa grossesse, surtout que Narcissa est également enceinte de l'héritier de Lucius. Malgré la présence amicale de Lily, Eléa sombre, son existence n'est qu'ennui alors qu'elle souhaiterait pouvoir participer aux combats.

**1998** : Eléa est contrainte d'invoquer son ancêtre Déméter sur les ordres de Voldemort mais le rituel terminé, ce dernier s'apprête à la tuer quand Lucius la sauve in extremis, provoquant la colère du Seigneur des ténèbres. Draco dérape dramatiquement avec Hermione, violant la jeune fille, avant de se tourner, dans un ultime élan de désespoir, vers Voldemort.

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Le piège**

_**M**__an is the only kind of varmint who sets his own trap, baits it, then steps on it. _John Steinbeck

_Grimmauld Place, dimanche 15 mars 1998_

**L**e soleil avait beau briller sur Londres et ses environs, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment d'emprisonnement qu'elle ressentait et qui allait la rendre folle.

Ses seize années enfermées à Azkaban venaient de remonter à la surface et en quelques jours, elle avait vécu à nouveau le film de cette sombre épreuve. Des crises d'angoisse, aussi subites que violentes et de plus en plus fréquentes, commençaient à inquiéter Severus qui craignait qu'Eléa sombre pour de bon. Elle avait fini, avec un air résigné, par accepter de prendre la potion que son meilleur ami lui avait prescrit. Un mélange d'anxiolytique et d'anti-dépresseur en doses minimes qui n'avait pas convaincu Eléa qui refusait de se droguer depuis ses derniers shoots. Elle avait arrêté le traitement malgré la désapprobation du Maître de Potions qui se contentait de l'aider avec des concoctions de plantes rares.

A présent, un ennui et une mélancolie proche de la déprime avaient pris le pas sur l'angoisse, et elle errait dans la grande maison vide avec des yeux éteints. Chaque lettre enflammée de Lucius la faisait fondre en larmes et les passages fréquents de Severus, Rémus et Dumbledore n'apaisaient pas sa détresse d'être enfermée comme un lion en cage. Son amant lui manquait comme jamais il ne lui avait manqué, et elle s'était surprise à parler à une ombre qu'elle s'imaginait être lui. Bien sûr, il y avait Hermione et elle se forçait à paraître enjouée les rares moments où elle voyait sa fille accompagnée par son grand-père au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle avait été stupéfaite quand son père lui avait apporté une télévision moldue et elle avait surpris le regard désapprobateur de Severus quand son père avait installé l'appareil dans le grand salon du rez-de-chaussée. Ils devaient avoir discuté longuement de cette éventualité et la décision n'avait pas dû être prise à l'unanimité… Peu importe, au moins, elle avait une occupation, certes futile, mais la boîte à images lui faisait passer le temps.

Comme chaque jour, elle avait fait apparaître chocolat et crème glacée et s'était installée devant son feuilleton moldu préféré, « Les Feux de l'amour », et elle commentait à voix haute les évènements abracadabrants du soap opera, affalée sur un canapé, mangeant trop de sucreries qui lui donneraient des nausées dans l'après-midi.

Elle soupira en jetant un oeil à la pendule qui n'affichait que trois heures de l'après-midi. Encore une après-midi à tuer. Sans Hermione. Elle avait été informée dans la matinée par sa fille que les sorties étaient interdites pour tout le monde aujourd'hui. Une invasion « malencontreuse » de "spécimens rarissimes de mille-pattes cornus à taches rouges géants" dans l'Ecole de Sorcellerie avait conduit à une punition générale faute de coupable rattrapé ou ayant le courage de se dénoncer. La blague, qui d'ordinaire aurait fait rire aux éclats Eléa, l'avait minée un peu plus alors qu'elle n'aurait pas la récréation de voir sa fille.

Son occupation consistant à broyer du noir tout en s'essayant au oui-ja fut perturbée par une voix qui l'appela.

« Eléa ! Eléa ? »

Reconnaissant la voix grave venant du rez-de-chaussée, elle se précipita hors de sa chambre et descendit en courant les marches, se jetant dans les bras de son meilleur ami, l'enserrant entre ses cuisses alors qu'elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je savais que tu allais venir ! La flèche a bougé sur oui quand j'ai posé la question ! » s'exclama-t-elle et elle reposa les pieds au sol en voyant que Severus n'était pas seul.

« Oh… Rémus… Papa… Je ne vous avais pas vus… Je ne savais pas qu'une réunion était prévue, » continua Eléa en regardant les trois hommes un à un.

« Il n'y a aucune réunion, Eléa, » répondit Dumbledore qui guida sa fille jusqu'au salon. « Nous avons une proposition à te faire. »

Ils s'installèrent dans les larges canapés luxueux et Eléa attendit avec avidité d'en savoir plus.

« C'est une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre ? » demanda Eléa avec impatience et excitation.

« Non. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas sortir, c'est trop dangereux, » répondit Snape et Eléa fit une moue boudeuse alors que son excitation retomba en même temps que son attention.

« Rémus, nous vous laissons expliquer à Eléa de quoi il retourne, c'est après tout votre idée, » l'invita le vieux sorcier.

« En effet, c'est mon idée, » sourit Rémus, « mais Severus y a été largement associé et ton père a soutenu le projet. »

Eléa regarda Rémus avec une mine vide d'expression et elle jeta un regard en coin soupçonneux à Severus.

« Nous te proposons d'intégrer Poudlard, Eléa, pour nous assister dans nos cours, mes cours et ceux de Severus, » clarifia Rémus et Eléa leva un sourcil. « Tu ne vas pas bien, nous l'avons remarqué malgré ton silence et nous comprenons qu'être enfermée ici sans rien faire peut être déprimant et profondément ennuyeux. »

Eléa acquiesça en soupirant sans dire un mot et Rémus poursuivit.

« C'est pourquoi, j'ai songé que tu pourrais venir quelque temps à Poudlard. Tu nous aiderais à dispenser nos cours aux élèves en faisant partager ton expérience dans des limites étroites bien évidemment. »

Le regard sceptique d'Eléa n'étonna pas les trois hommes et Severus ne put dissimuler un sourire quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous avez tous fumé ou quoi ? J'ai une tête de prof ? Vous cherchez la révolte populaire du côté des parents d'élèves pour enflammer le château ? »

Rémus esquissa un sourire et Severus leva finalement les yeux au ciel devant l'exagération bien caractéristique de son amie.

« Les parents d'élèves seront avertis, » intervint Dumbledore.

« Et tu seras une collaboratrice à l'essai, Eléa, pas un prof à plein temps… » soupira Severus.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Rémus.

« Je cache ma joie… » lança Eléa avec une mine blasée.

« Tu es libre de refuser, » continua Dumbledore, « nous avons pensé à cette éventualité pour toi, pour te changer les idées et pour être plus proche d'Hermione puisque tu partagerais sa chambre le temps de l'expérience bien évidemment. »

« C'est d'accord, » le coupa presque Eléa avec des yeux soudainement brillants alors que Dumbledore esquissa un sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait fait mouche en évoquant Hermione.

La discussion se poursuivit sur quelques détails techniques quant à l'organisation et Dumbledore et Lupin prirent finalement congés afin de retrouver leurs occupations dominicales.

Eléa adressa un large sourire à Snape qui était resté avec elle.

« Tu restes un peu ? » demanda-t-elle de manière détachée, priant silencieusement et intérieurement pour qu'il accepte.

« Ca dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter en voyant l'étincelle dans le regard séducteur de son amie : « à part ça ! »

« Je ne sais pas… » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai épuisé tout ce qu'il y avait à faire ici. »

« Bien ! On va préparer notre cours pour la semaine prochaine alors ! » s'exclama-t-il et elle soupira davantage alors qu'elle venait de faire un bond de vingt ans dans le passé, alors qu'elle jouait souvent les assistantes quand il préparait ses examens.

« Je pourrais leur donner des punitions ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle suivait son ami jusqu'aux sous-sols de la maison.

« Non, » répondit-il sans appel et elle soupira en grommelant derrière lui.

* * *

Assise sur le plan de travail de la petite cuisine du sous-sol dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés, Eléa passait des fioles à son ami tout en parlant avec avidité de ce qui l'occupait depuis son arrivée au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Et là, j'ai halluciné, parce que ça faisait quoi, des années que j'avais pas vu, et bien tu me croiras ou pas mais Katherine, cette vieille chouette, est la mère de Jill ! Tu te rends compte, Sev, elles se détestent depuis toujours ! »

« Passe-moi l'extrait d'encre de poulpe séchée je te prie, » articula Snape, passablement agacé.

« Ouais, tiens… Oh, et Nick et Phyllis vont avoir un bébé… Tu le crois, Sev' ? Attends et cette dinde s'apprête à accoucher dans un ascenseur ! Si elle pouvait se- »

« Eléa ! » l'interrompit Severus avec un air clairement agacé.

« Quoi ? » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Tu me fatigues ! » avoua-t-il en se frottant la courbe de sa protubérance nasale d'un air las.

« Bien ! C'est bon à savoir… » dit-elle en descendant du plan de travail.

Elle arrangea sa robe et prit la direction de la sortie sans un autre mot ou quelconque regard pour le Maître de Potions.

« Eléa… » soupira Severus. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? Reviens s'il te plaît… »

Pour toute réponse, il entendit la porte du sous-sol claquer et jura entre ses dents quand il comprit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il rangea et nettoya de quelques coups de baguette magique le désordre qu'il venait de mettre dans la petite cuisine et monta à son tour jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Il la trouva dans le grand salon, absorbée devant la boîte à images moldue, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La vision de son amie en train de bouder l'amusa et il esquissa un sourire tout en soupirant intérieurement.

« Je suis désolé, » déclara-t-il sincèrement mais elle ne bougea pas davantage, et il soupira cette fois profondément. « Tu devrais aller préparer tes valises, Eléa, on décolle dans dix minutes… »

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant de toute évidence pas où il voulait en venir.

« Hermione doit avoir fini de préparer la chambre pour t'accueillir, » clarifia Snape et le regard bleu translucide d'Eléa s'illumina à nouveau.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle, visiblement surprise de la rapidité des évènements.

« Vraiment… Dépêche-toi ! »

Elle bondit du canapé et lui sauta au cou, le surprenant à nouveau alors qu'il dut prendre appui contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber.

« Je suis désolé… » avoua-t-il, prenant son visage dans ses mains pour capter toute son attention.

« C'est pas grave, c'est oublié ! » répondit-elle l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres avant de disparaître dans le couloir. « J'en ai pour cinq minutes, je reviens ! »

Il hocha la tête d'un air amusé et regarda la télévision, toujours allumée, d'un air méfiant. Il s'approcha en position d'autodéfense et se posta devant l'appareil, regardant les images défiler avec un air sceptique. Une gamine blonde, à peine plus âgée que les élèves de Poudlard, était en train de courir dans une ruelle sombre d'une bourgade américaine et il esquissa un sourire amusé, se faisant apparaître une boisson fraîche avant de croiser les jambes et savourer le meurtre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Quand un vampire apparut sur l'écran, il leva les yeux au ciel, les Moldus n'avaient décidément aucune imagination et ils étaient loin d'avoir cerné ces créatures étranges et incomprises. La fille allait donc se faire mordre et vider de son sang dans cette ruelle… Quelle surprise ! Déambuler en pleine nuit dans une ruelle louche et habillée comme une traînée ne pouvait de toute manière que lui apporter des ennuis. Severus cracha la gorgée qu'il venait d'ingurgiter quand la fille en question sortit un pieu de sa veste et réduisit le vampire en poussière d'un geste sûr et rapide. Bien. Peut-être qu'il avait sous-estimé les Moldus après tout… Eléa le rejoignit alors qu'il était absorbé par le téléviseur et elle fronça les sourcils en jetant un œil curieux à l'image sur l'écran.

« Oh ! C'est Buffy ! » s'exclama Eléa en s'asseyant à côté de Severus qui lui jeta un regard en biais avant de soupirer.

« Bon allez, Eléa, on décolle… »

« Tu t'es fait dessus ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant son entrejambe trempé.

« Non ! » grogna le Professeur de Potions en effaçant le petit incident d'un coup de baguette.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas que Buffy te plaise, je te jure que cette série est excellente ! » Eléa reprit tout en trottinant derrière Severus jusqu'à la cheminée. « La pauvre, c'est une tueuse de vampires et elle est amoureuse d'un vampire ! Enfin, la pauvre, c'est pas le mot parce que bon hein, les vampires sont tellement mal appréhendés et compris… C'est vrai quoi ? Tu imagines si les Moldus essayaient réellement d'exterminer les vampires ? »

« Eléa… » soupira Severus en lui fourrant une poignée de poudre de cheminette au creux de la main.

« C'est bon, j'arrête… » marmonna la sorcière en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Quand Eléa entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, escortée par le Professeur McGonnagal, toutes les conversations cessèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme avant que des murmures ne s'élèvent au passage des deux sorcières.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » intervint McGonnagal alors qu'elles montèrent l'escalier conduisant au dortoir d'Hermione. « Les élèves ont été informés de votre arrivée et de votre installation chez les Gryffondors. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, » répondit Eléa et son cœur s'accéléra quand la Directrice de la maison rouge et or frappa à la porte d'Hermione.

Hermione les accueillit avec un large sourire et le Professeur McGonnagal prit congé, laissant la jeune femme s'installer et se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement, bien qu'elle savait que la tâche serait facile du fait qu'Eléa allait vivre avec sa fille.

Une fois seules, Hermione et Eléa tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et elles restèrent un petit moment enlacées, savourant le fait de se retrouver enfin.

« Tu m'as manqué chérie… » soupira Eléa.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi maman. »

« Qui est l'abruti qui a introduit des mille pattes dans l'école ? »

« Je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais ! » pouffa Hermione. « Ca doit être un coup des Serpentards, je parierais les yeux fermés là-dessus et je parie même que Draco n'est pas étranger à tout ce remue-ménage… Il est… disons assez imbuvable ces temps-ci… » regretta Hermione qui changea rapidement de sujet de conversation, ne voulant pas évoquer son ex-petit ami et les moments difficiles qu'elle avait vécus avec lui. « Alors, tu es prête à enseigner ? »

« M'en parle pas ! » se mit à rire Eléa. « Ton grand-père est fou ! L'expérience peut être intéressante, on verra bien… »

Hermione acquiesça et elles commencèrent à déballer les affaires d'Eléa pour les ranger, Hermione s'extasiant sur les quelques vêtements qu'avait pris la jeune femme. Sans grande surprise pour Hermione, Eléa choisit le lit près du sien et elles entamèrent une discussion qui les mena jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où elles descendirent toutes les deux, bras dessus, bras dessous.

* * *

_Poudlard, lundi 16 mars 1998_

Un ciel gris et bas mêlé à un brouillard hivernal laissait présager une journée maussade où la pluie ferait certainement son apparition. Les conditions météorologiques auraient été un prétexte idéal pour passer la journée sous la couette mais Eléa s'était engagée à seconder les Professeurs Lupin et Snape dans leurs cours et elle allait tenir son engagement. Se lever à l'aube à Poudlard pour aller assister à un cours lui avait fait faire un bond de vingt ans dans le passé et malgré le fait qu'elle avait adoré étudier dans sa jeunesse, se lever de bonne heure avait toujours été une épreuve. Elle soupira et se servit un deuxième café alors qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la salle des Professeurs. Bientôt, elle fut rejointe par quelques professeurs de l'école de magie et adressa un large sourire à Remus Lupin.

« Prête Eléa ? » lui demanda le Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

« Je crois, oui, » sourit Eléa. « C'est un peu étrange de se retrouver ici, dans cette configuration, après tant d'années… »

« On s'y fait vite ! » s'exclama Remus et elle acquiesça, buvant une gorgée de son café avant de faire une petite grimace.

« Depuis quand bois-tu du café ? » rit-il devant sa moue.

« Ca m'arrive depuis longtemps… Ok, c'est vraiment pas ce que je préfère mais si tu ne veux pas à avoir à me réveiller en plein cours, je crois que c'est mieux si j'ingurgite ça… »

« Dix minutes Eléa… » Remus déclara en jetant un œil à la pendule.

« Ouais… On fait quoi ce matin ? » demanda la jeune femme tout en attrapant un brownie.

« On va répertorier les sorts qu'a utilisés Voldemort jusqu'à présent, » répondit Remus et Eléa leva un sourcil tout en regardant autour d'elle.

« T'as pas peur de dire son nom à voix haute ici ? Je croyais que c'était un crime de lèse majesté ? »

« Pas quand il n'y a que toi et moi… »

« Magnifique programme en tout cas… Tu viens d'égayer ma matinée… » ironisa Eléa. « Si tu me laisses intervenir, tu pourrais apprendre des choses plutôt intéressantes… »

« C'est le but ! » sourit Remus et ils prirent le chemin de la salle de cours tout en discutant de l'organisation de leur intervention.

* * *

« Tu les as stupéfixiés ou quoi… » chuchota Eléa à l'attention de Lupin alors que seul le bruit de la pluie dégoulinant sur les tuiles du château était perceptible.

« Je crois que tu les impressionnes un peu… » avoua-t-il avant de s'adresser à sa classe. « Bien ! Nous allons continuer sur notre programme pédagogique et après avoir envisagé les sorts utilisés par les Mangemorts, nous allons plus précisément nous concentrer sur les sorts utilisés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même… Eléa, qui, comme vous le savez, l'a côtoyé avant de se ranger de notre côté, va pouvoir nous en dire plus et apporter un éclairage instructif de par son témoignage. Qui commence ? Premier sort ? »

Le silence fit écho à la voix du professeur et Hermione leva une main timide alors qu'elle entendit, malgré la voix étouffée du Serpentard, Draco soupirer et ironiser.

« Ben voyons… En plus d'être lèche-botte et une mademoiselle je sais tout, on a droit à la fifille à sa maman maintenant… »

Blaise Zabini gloussa et Eléa leva un sourcil interrogateur, fusillant du regard les deux Serpentards alors que Draco soutint son regard bleu perçant, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer davantage la jeune femme.

* * *

« Alors ? Impressions ? » questionna Rémus alors qu'ils avaient rejoint la salle des professeurs.

« Draco est toujours aussi désagréable ou c'était juste le comité d'accueil des Serpentards digne d'une séance de bizutage ? » répondit Eléa d'un ton agacé alors qu'elle alla se servir une tasse de thé.

« Je voulais tes impressions sur ce premier cours… » soupira Rémus, « mais pour répondre à ta question, Draco a toujours été plus ou moins désagréable… Disons que depuis quelques temps, il y met plus de cœur à l'ouvrage et pour ne rien te cacher, il était beaucoup plus calme et discret quand il était avec ta fille… »

« Oh… Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta question, et j'ai beaucoup aimé cette première expérience, même si je dois être sincère et t'avouer que je ne ferai pas ça toute ma vie ! Tu as un métier de taré ! » s'exclama Eléa faisant pouffer le professeur.

« En tout cas, tu as eu une excellente idée d'évoquer les sorts silencieux, je crois que ça les a beaucoup intéressés ! » la félicita Rémus et Eléa lui renvoya un sourire satisfait, empreint de fierté.

Ils restèrent quelques instants supplémentaires à faire le débriefing du cours tout en envisageant le prochain et furent bientôt rejoints par d'autres professeurs. Quand Rémus engagea la discussion avec le Professeur Flitwick, Eléa se perdit dans ses pensées, fronçant les sourcils alors que les paroles de Lupin concernant Draco se brouillaient dans son esprit. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle leva les yeux, se réprimandant mentalement pour ne pas avoir été plus attentive à son environnement.

« Alors ma chérie, comment s'est passée cette matinée ? »

Son sourire s'effaça lentement et son cœur se serra alors qu'elle se mit à souhaiter que son père prononce exactement la même phrase vingt ans auparavant à l'occasion de l'une de ses premières rentrées des classes, mais à quelques rares exceptions dont elle ne se souvenait plus, il n'avait jamais assisté à ses rentrées scolaires, à part peut-être celle concernant Poudlard où il s'était montré plus attentif puisqu'elle changeait d'école alors qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère. Elle chassa rapidement ces tristes souvenirs de ses pensées et força un sourire qu'elle devina peu crédible sur son visage.

« Très bien, merci. C'était vraiment très enrichissant et Rémus a de toute évidence apprécié ma prestation, donc je crois qu'on peut dire que le bilan a été positif, » répondit Eléa et Dumbledore acquiesça d'un air satisfait.

« Ils n'ont pas été désagréables ? » poursuivit le vieux sorcier et Eléa le rassura, préférant garder ses remarques concernant Draco pour plus tard. Elle avait après tout besoin de plus d'observations concernant le Serpentard et l'atmosphère en général régnant à Poudlard.

* * *

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort et enserra plus fortement ses jambes autour de sa taille, accentuant la pression de son pelvis contre son clitoris. Son chemisier ouvert laissait sa poitrine se balancer à l'air libre et quand il prit un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres, le mordillant gentiment, elle poussa un petit cri avant de gémir plus fort et de manière plus bruyante. Son enthousiasme donna un nouvel élan à son amant et il accéléra le rythme, fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche et étouffant dans le même temps ses gémissements plus démonstratifs. Puis, elle renversa sa tête légèrement en arrière et elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle laissa un cri de jouissance s'échapper malgré elle, faisant résonner sa voix dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et jouit un peu plus discrètement, respirant frénétiquement cependant. Il la libéra enfin et elle glissa le long du mur, ses pieds rencontrant enfin le sol et elle réajusta son chemisier avant de remettre sa culotte qui avait volée non loin d'eux.

« Je n'aime pas mes seins… » souffla-t-elle les joues en feu, « ils sont ridiculement petits et je les déteste… »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, réajustant sa cravate.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Ils sont très bien tes seins… » soupira-t-il et elle baissa les yeux, l'air soudainement trop triste.

Il plaça son index sous son menton et la força à le regarder.

« Tu es très belle, Pansy. Tu me plais comme tu es, je ne changerai rien en toi, » Ron déclara presque solennellement et elle lui accorda un timide sourire. « Ce serait bien si tu pouvais être un peu plus discrète par contre… On va se faire choper un jour… »

« Tu parles… Qui veux-tu qui vienne ici ? Y'a rien à faire à part ce qu'on vient de faire ! » Elle soupira longuement et il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien… » mentit-elle enfilant sa robe.

« Pansy… » insista Ron. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le maintenant, avant qu'on aille manger chacun de notre côté. »

« Et bien voilà… »

« Voilà quoi ? » demanda Ron, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir sa petite amie.

« J'en ai marre de me cacher et te voir qu'entre deux portes pour tirer un coup… »

« Hey ! Inutile de parler comme ça ! » s'offusqua Ron. « Ca fait à peine quelques semaines qu'on est ensemble. Y'a pas le feu ! »

« Okay… » marmonna Pansy qui ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Pansy ! » s'exclama Ron et la Serpentard se retourna, regardant le Gryffondor avec un air désabusé.

« Je tiens vraiment à toi, je suis bien avec toi, » dit-il et elle acquiesça avant de quitter la Tour d'Astronomie.

Le cœur battant, elle descendit lentement les escaliers, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse de ce crétin de Weasley. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était peut-être temps de révéler leur relation à toute l'école… Oui mais voilà, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'étaient pas censés s'aimer même si des contre exemples pouvaient lui donner raison. Le cœur à présent lourd, elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et rejoignit son clan, s'asseyant à côté de Blaise Zabini alors que Draco Malfoy leva un sourcil en voyant sa mine peu réjouie.

* * *

_Impasse du Tisseur, mercredi 18 mars 1998_

Eléa soupira, donna un autre baiser à Lucius avant d'enfiler un large pull et se lever du lit chaud malgré le froid régnant dans la petite maison peu entretenue.

« Tu as demandé la permission à papa avant de venir jusqu'ici ? » tenta de plaisanter Lucius, gagnant un regard blasé de la part d'Eléa.

« Très drôle, Lucius… Tu n'as cependant pas tort sur le fond, je ne suis pas censée sortir de la forteresse de Poudlard, » soupira la jeune femme en secouant la tête. « Est-ce qu'un jour, on aura une vie normale sans être obligés de se cacher et de fuir ? » demanda Eléa, tournant un regard désespéré vers son amant.

« Bien sûr chaton, » mentit Lucius mais Eléa ne fut pas dupe et elle sourit tendrement au Mangemort avant d'engager une autre discussion tout aussi délicate.

« Lucius, j'ai eu l'occasion d'observer un peu Draco durant ces quelques jours et je l'ai vraiment trouvé plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumé… Tu as essayé de lui parler ? Est-ce que tu sais si il a des contacts avec Narcissa ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache pour Narcissa… Nous n'avons plus de contact… » soupira Lucius. « Draco s'affirme, c'est tout, et il a bien raison. Les Malfoy ne se sont jamais laissés marcher sur les pieds et c'est loin d'arriver si tu veux mon avis ! »

Eléa leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air supérieur de son amant et préféra ne pas poursuivre la discussion qu'elle avait su finalement vouée à l'échec avant même de la commencer.

« Et puis, le fait que ta fille lui ait brisé le cœur n'est peut-être pas étranger à sa rébellion manifeste… » ajouta Lucius avec un grand sourire provocateur.

« Peut-être que si ton fils n'avait pas agi comme un connard avec ma fille, elle ne l'aurait pas quitté ! » répondit Eléa sur le même ton.

« Oui mais nous sommes irrésistibles et la charmante Hermione retombera dans ses bras, crois-moi… »

« Ne me compare pas à ma fille là-dessus, Lucius, nous sommes très éloignées sur le sujet et je dois avouer que je l'admire pour son franc-parler et ses prises de décisions irrévocables… » avoua Eléa qui avait rejoint Lucius sur le lit.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi… » murmura Lucius et Eléa esquissa un sourire coquin avant de se pencher et capturer les lèvres de son amant. Lucius ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de s'échapper et il l'attrapa, la plaquant contre lui avant de savourer sa victoire quand elle gémit dans ses bras.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Eléa resta près de deux heures à observer Lucius endormi profondément et quand elle sut qu'elle pourrait rentrer sans prendre trop de risques jusqu'à Poudlard, elle enfila sa longue cape noire, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et s'engouffra dans le brouillard de la ville pour rejoindre les contrées plus au nord du pays. Le château désert de l'école de sorcellerie l'accueillit et elle enleva sa capuche en soupirant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une silhouette qu'elle reconnut au premier regard.

« Bonne nuit Sev'… » lança-t-elle à mi-voix en secouant la tête.

« Bonne nuit Eléa. J'espère que tu as arrosé les plantes au passage… » rétorqua le Maître de Potions d'un air narquois. Eléa préféra ne pas répondre et commença son ascension silencieuse sans un regard pour son ami.

* * *

_Jeudi 20 mars 1980_

_Lucius entra en trombe dans l'appartement londonien et se dirigea vers la chambre à la recherche de sa compagne. Eléa était endormie sous une énorme couette et il jeta un œil irrité vers des vêtements qui gisaient au sol, maculés de sang. Il décida de la laisser dormir et profiter de ce moment pour se calmer._

_Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit un café serré. Il buvait rarement du café, seulement quand il était énervé ou quand il avait besoin de veiller. Il fit la grimace à la première gorgée puis s'installa dans le canapé tout en lisant pour la dixième fois la une de la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Eléa se leva deux heures après et constata avec étonnement la présence de Lucius. Elle l'embrassa avant de se servir un verre de jus d'orange et regarda avec un œil surpris son amant qui se tenait devant elle, l'air contrarié._

_« Tu as bien dormi amour ? » demanda-t-il de son ton mielleux._

_Elle prit un air blasé en entendant ce ton qu'elle détestait tant avant de lui répondre._

_« Très bien, merci. Et toi ? »_

_« Considérant le fait que je t'ai cherchée toute la nuit et que je me suis fait un sang d'encre, je dirais non. »_

_« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me chercher que je sache, » dit-elle froidement._

_Lucius lui jeta un regard glacial avant de lui jeter à la figure la Gazette déjà froissée par ses relectures. Elle jeta un œil à la une avant de retourner dans sa chambre sans un regard pour son amant qui la suivit en serrant les poings._

_« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »_

_« Et que veux-tu que je te dise Lucius ? J'avais besoin de me défouler, besoin de faire passer mes nerfs, c'est tout. J'étouffe là-bas et j'ai l'impression que mon pouvoir s'accumule à force de jouer les rats de bibliothèque... J'avais besoin... d'action. »_

_« D'action ? » hallucina Lucius. « Tu as massacré cinq familles entières dans deux villes différentes Eléa ! Tu te rends compte du danger ? Surtout en ce moment ? »_

_« Et alors ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te soucier de ce genre de choses quand tu pars en mission et que tu me laisses toute seule… »_

_« Mais ça n'a complètement rien à voir ! » cria-t-il._

_« Tu peux baisser d'un ton ? J'ai un peu mal à la tête, » dit-elle tout en s'asseyant sur son lit, une revue à la main._

_Lucius resta effaré devant l'attitude de sa compagne et essaya une autre tactique, se rendant compte que s'énerver ne résoudrait rien. Il s'assit à ses côtés et soupira._

_« Eléa, » soupira Lucius d'un ton exaspéré._

_« Pourquoi tout le monde prononce mon prénom sur ce ton ? » remarqua-t-elle quelque peu vexée._

_« Eléa, cesse de faire l'enfant et promets-moi de me tenir au courant si tu recommences, je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça, » lui dit-il doucement à l'oreille._

_Elle tourna son visage un peu étonné vers lui. « D'accord… »_

_Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui retira la revue de ses mains. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse et l'embrassa profondément. Ses mains descendirent délicatement sur sa poitrine gonflée qu'il essaya de ne pas brusquer puis caressa doucement son ventre arrondi. Elle se raidit immédiatement, le rejeta et se leva du lit, tremblante._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » hallucina Lucius._

_« Je ne veux pas que tu me touches… là, » s'emporta-t-elle._

_« Je ne comprends pas chaton, pourquoi ? Tu aimais que je fasse ça avant, non ? »_

_« C'était différent Lucius ! Ce n'est pas ton enfant, ce ne le sera jamais ! » _

_« Je t'ai dit que je prendrai soin de toi, que je considèrerai cet enfant comme le mien. »_

_Eléa commençait à pleurer et à détourner le regard mais il prit son visage dans ses mains et continua. « Je m'occupe de toi, je fais le maximum pour que tu sois heureuse et je continuerai lorsque le bébé sera là, je te l'ai juré... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? » demanda-t-il tristement._

_« Parce que tu ne tiendras pas ta promesse, » dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes. « Narcissa va avoir un enfant de toi, un garçon, et tu ne penseras plus à elle comme ton enfant, c'est impossible... »_

_« Elle ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce sera une fille ? »_

_« Tu l'as prédit Lucius, tu te rappelles ? Une fille, pas de toi ? » Elle fit à présent les cent pas dans la chambre._

_Lucius marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là._

_« Tu savais qu'elle serait de James ? »_

_« Non… A vrai dire, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle serait de Black… » souffla-t-il._

_« Il aurait mieux valu dans un sens, » dit-elle d'un air dégoûté._

_Il la regarda un instant, fronçant les sourcils._

_« Alors c'est ça ? Ces massacres ? Les risques que tu as pris ? Tu veux faire une fausse couche ? »_

_« Quoi ? Non… » s'offusqua-t-elle._

_Il s'approcha d'elle doucement « Je ne t'ai jamais vue caresser ton ventre comme tu le faisais avec notre fils, tu ne fais pas attention à toi, tu ne manges pas… »_

_« Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi… » souffla-t-elle._

_« Tu n'as jamais aimé cet enfant… ça fait trois mois et tu n'éprouves pas d'amour… »_

_« C'est faux Lucius… » pleura-t-elle._

_Il la conduisit vers le lit où elle s'assit et il s'agenouilla à ses pieds._

_« Touche-la Eléa… »_

_« Non… » Elle secoua la tête tout en essuyant ses larmes._

_« Pourquoi ? Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose, » dit-il avec douceur._

_« C'est juste que… si je la perds… Je ne veux pas souffrir… Je ne veux pas revivre ça... »_

_« Touche-la, ressens-la... »_

_« Non... » Il la regarda dans les yeux mais elle détourna le regard. « Je ne veux pas m'y attacher, je... »_

_« Tu ne vas pas la perdre amour, on va tout faire pour que tu la gardes, d'accord ? »_

_Elle acquiesça et il lui prit ses mains qu'il plaça sur son ventre._

_« Tu te rappelles ? Concentre-toi, tu la sens ? Tu sens sa présence ? »_

_Elle sourit et versa quelques larmes en sentant sa fille en elle. En se concentrant, elle pouvait sentir ses légers mouvements, sentir son petit cœur battre._

_« Je te jure que je l'élèverai comme ma propre fille, tu entends ? »_

_« Oui, » murmura-t-elle._

_« Et je veux que tu prennes soin de toi, et d'elle, que tu manges, ok ? »_

_« Ok… » _

_Il se releva finalement et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ils finirent l'après-midi dans le salon, Lucius joua quelques mélodies au piano et se mit à improviser une ballade qui fit pleurer Eléa d'émotion. _

_« Il faudrait que j'écrive les notes, pour jouer ce morceau à notre fille... » décida Lucius en souriant._

_Il se tourna vers sa compagne qui avait prit un regard triste, devinant ses pensées._

_« Il était vraiment furieux ? » demanda-t-elle timidement._

_« Furieux n'est pas le mot... Disons, très contrarié... » _

_« Ca passera si je lui dis que c'est les hormones ? »_

_Lucius secoua la tête en riant avant de recommencer à jouer la mélodie, essayant de retrouver les notes qui lui étaient venues en tête en imaginant le visage de sa fille._

* * *

_Poudlard, vendredi 20 mars 1998_

Le ciel dangereusement bas au-dessus de Poudlard obligea le Professeur de Potions à allumer les plafonniers d'un coup de baguette magique. Eléa lui jeta un regard en biais avant de murmurer quand il la rejoignit :

« J'aurais pu au moins faire ça… Parce que là, je m'ennuie à mourir, Sev'… »

« Il leur reste dix minutes, Eléa… » soupira Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un puissant éclair éclaira soudainement la salle de cours et quelques murmures surpris et étonnés s'élevèrent parmi les élèves de septième année.

« On se calme, » les cadra immédiatement le professeur alors qu'Eléa essayait de regarder par curiosité par les larges fenêtres l'orage qui s'annonçait. « Un éclair ne risque pas de faire tourner vos potions… Il vous reste cinq minutes. »

Quelques protestations se firent entendre dans l'assistance et Draco pouffa tout en murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille de Pansy, rendant fou de jalousie Ron.

« Une minute, » décida Snape devant la nouvelle agitation.

« Peu importe, Harry et moi avons terminé notre potion de toute façon, » sourit Hermione, visiblement fière de son boulot.

« Super Granger, tu mérites une médaille pour ça, » pouffa une fois de plus Draco.

« Malfoy, » gronda Snape. « Vous pouvez garder vos commentaires pour vous, la classe n'a pas besoin d'en profiter… C'est terminé ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte et Eléa poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Vous êtes déjà notés, j'ai pu apprécier votre travail en passant dans les rangs. On va corriger, je veux de la participation, elle comptera dans la note finale… »

« Il faut que je sorte, Professeur, un besoin naturel à satisfaire, » demanda Draco et Severus lui fit signe de sortir d'un geste de la main sans un mot, visiblement agacé. Eléa leva un sourcil interrogateur en regardant sortir le Serpentard, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et elle haussa les épaules.

« Bien, » poursuivit le professeur de Potions. « Vous allez me donner les ingrédients qui étaient nécessaires pour cette potion et Mlle Demeteriem va les inscrire au tableau. »

« Depuis quand je suis devenue la scribe de service… » marmonna Eléa en prenant une craie tout en soupirant profondément.

Draco longea le couloir sombre des sous-sols et s'engouffra dans l'allée transversale en direction des appartements du Professeur Snape. Il s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et pénétra dans le bureau du professeur de potions.

Un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel matinal de cette fin de semaine et un claquement sec suivit alors qu'Hermione sursauta de surprise, Harry lui adressant un sourire amusé qu'elle lui rendit. Elle leva la main pour annoncer un autre ingrédient qui s'avéra juste et Eléa eut du mal à dissimuler sa fierté, inscrivant l'abricot du Japon sur le grand tableau noir.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard et craignant que son absence finisse par être suspicieuse, Draco sortit du bureau et remonta le couloir en sifflotant. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le Directeur de l'Ecole venant à sa rencontre et s'efforça de paraître le plus naturel et détaché possible.

« Tu n'es pas censé être en cours avec le Professeur Snape, Draco ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un large sourire.

« Si, professeur, mais le Professeur Snape avait besoin de craie, alors je me suis porté volontaire, » expliqua Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Bien, bien… Ne traîne pas, tu sais que le Professeur Snape n'aime pas prendre du retard… » sourit le vieux sorcier avant de poursuivre son chemin en sifflotant à son tour, marchant d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans le dos.

Draco acquiesça et regarda Dumbledore s'éloigner avec un regard en coin avant de reprendre le chemin de la salle de cours de Potions. Il regagna la salle de cours et soupira quand il reprit sa place à côté de Pansy, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de suivre le cours. Il esquissa un sourire en coin en voyant Eléa inscrire les ingrédients au tableau et tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« Hey Granger, tu vois comment a fini ta mère ? Tires-en toutes les leçons… Je te vois très bien faire exactement la même chose avec Trelawney… Tu serais adorable avec une boule de cristal à polir… » pouffa une fois de plus Draco, imité par Blaise Zabini.

« La ferme… » lui retourna faiblement Hermione alors qu'Harry jeta au Serpentard un regard mêlé de colère et d'incompréhension.

« Malfoy, un ingrédient, rapidement… » lui intima Snape quelque peu agacé, alors qu'Eléa semblait ronger son frein pour ne pas exploser.

« L'antenne d'un mille-pattes cornu à taches rouges géants ? » tenta malicieusement Draco et une partie des Serpentards explosa de rire.

« Une heure de retenue après le cours devrait vous permettre de faire l'inventaire de ces spécimens en voie de disparition, Malfoy, » répliqua Snape alors que l'intéressé haussa les épaules, toujours avec un large sourire.

« Aucun problème, » répondit-il d'une manière insolente. « Granger pourrait m'aider en fait, elle s'y connaît en espèces rampantes… elle, si bien accompagnée… »

Eléa ne put se retenir davantage et le geste partit avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La craie qu'elle tenait dans ses doigts pour écrire au tableau noir avait tourné entre son pouce et son index et s'était armée d'elle-même. Elle n'utilisa même pas la magie mais le geste fut violent, précis et net et Draco se prit le morceau de craie en pleine joue, poussant un petit cri de douleur et de surprise.

« Tu sors, » termina Snape à l'attention du perturbateur. Le ton et l'utilisation du tutoiement ne laissèrent aucune ambiguïté sur l'état d'agacement du professeur et Draco n'ajouta aucun mot, quittant la salle sans se faire prier davantage.

* * *

Le cours venait de se terminer et Draco n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la salle écouter un sermon ennuyeux de la part de son professeur et non moins parrain. L'orage était à présent en train de se déchaîner au-dessus de l'école et il regardait l'eau dégringoler par la fenêtre d'un air las, les éclairs éclairant son visage par intermittence, faisant ressortir le gris de ses yeux. Il soupira et se décida à aller subir sa punition plutôt méritée, se sentant finalement assez désolée et minable de la manière dont il avait parlé à Hermione.

« Putain, super… » soupira-t-il en pénétrant dans la salle de cours avant de s'avancer vers le bureau.

Eléa leva un sourcil et elle s'approcha du jeune étudiant avec un air qu'il ne sut déchiffrer.

« Tu peux enlever ta cape, mets-toi à l'aise, » lui intima-t-elle à la fois sur un ton mielleux et dur.

« Ca va aller… » marmonna Draco en la regardant d'un air méfiant.

« J'insiste, » ajouta Eléa et il sursauta malgré lui suite à un nouveau coup de tonnerre avant de se débarrasser de sa cape. « Relève les manches de ta chemise, » continua Eléa et Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Non, ça va, merci bien, » répondit-il fermement. « Je suis là pour une punition, pas pour vous faire un strip tease ! Allez voir mon père pour ça ! »

Eléa le poussa d'un air agacé avant de se saisir d'un de ses bras et alors que le Serpentard était en train de se débattre, elle fut plus rapide et fit sauter les boutons de la manche de sa chemise avant de la relever d'un geste sec et rapide, dévoilant enfin toutes ses craintes. La Marque des Ténèbres donna un frisson à Eléa et elle releva la tête, jetant au jeune sorcier un regard incrédule. La surprise passée, la colère prit le dessus et la main d'Eléa rencontra la joue de Draco dans un bruit sec couvert par un nouveau grondement provenant des éléments se déchaînant à l'extérieur.

« Espèce de petit con ! » éclata Eléa. « A quoi as-tu songé ? Est-ce que je me suis battue pour vous pour rien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Draco ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? » rétorqua Draco portant une main à sa joue rougie. « C'est mon héritage ! Je suis né pour ça ! Comme vous ! On appartient à la même famille désormais ! »

« Je ne crois pas, non ! » s'énerva Eléa. « Tu as fait tes preuves ? Qu'est-ce qu'Il t'a demandé ? Tu as encore du lait qui sort de tes trous de nez petit merdeux ! Et Hermione ? Tu as pensé à Hermione ? C'est comme ça que tu espères la reconquérir ? Tu viens de griller toutes tes chances avec cette connerie, Draco ! »

Un éclair fit ressortir le bleu des yeux d'Eléa, noyés par des larmes de colère, de peur et de désespoir et les épaules, jusqu'ici hautes du Serpentard, s'effondrèrent en même temps que sa détermination qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher depuis quelques temps.

« Ca fait longtemps que j'ai déjà grillé toutes mes chances… » marmonna-t-il d'un air abattu. « Et vous aviez dit que vous m'aideriez… »

« A jouer au con ? Certainement pas ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Putain Draco… » soupira Eléa en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient réussies à s'échapper de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, » avoua-t-il après un court silence. « C'est tout ce que je mérite et c'est ce à quoi je suis destiné et je n'ai aucun regret. »

« Dégage… » souffla Eléa en secouant la tête comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

Draco ne se fit pas prier, pas plus qu'il ne pensa à lui demander ce qu'il advenait de sa punition et avant qu'il ne quitte la salle, il entendit distinctement Eléa le mettre en garde.

« Fais gaffe, Draco… »

Il ne se retourna pas et ne lui demanda pas s'il s'agissait d'une mise en garde sérieuse, d'un avertissement ou d'un simple appel à la prudence.

Reprenant ses esprits rapidement alors que des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, Eléa sortit rapidement de la salle de cours et pénétra dans les appartements du Professeur de Potions. Snape leva les yeux de ses copies et fronça les sourcils en voyant Eléa pâle et légèrement tremblante.

« Déjà ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il posant sa plume.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille voir mon père tout de suite, à propos de Draco, » expliqua brièvement la jeune femme alors que Snape acquiesça, se levant afin de la suivre jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

* * *

Eléa se déplaçait à pas rapides, le visage fermé, et semblait marmonner pour elle tout en soupirant de lassitude. Snape la regardait avec un regard inquiet, n'osant pas lui poser une question de peur de faire face à une tornade. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur et Eléa posa simplement sa main sur le phénix gardien des lieux, qui les laissa passer avec une révérence.

« Papa ! » appela la jeune femme d'une voix forte.

Personne ne répondit et Eléa remarqua l'absence de Fumseck, elle fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Phineas Nigellus qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

« Où est mon père ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement,

« Vous pourriez au moins demander gentiment ! » s'exclama l'ancien directeur.

« Je n'ai pas envie ni le temps de faire des politesses ! » répondit-elle d'un ton sec et insolent.

« Eléa... » soupira Snape derrière elle.

« Quoi ? C'est qu'un putain de tableau ! » aboya-t-elle.

Une porte invisible s'ouvrit à côté d'une armoire chargée de bibelots argentés et le Directeur fit son entrée, intrigué par les éclats de voix dans son bureau.

« Oh papa, tu es là ! » Elle se dirigea vers lui, inquiétant son père par son regard à la fois inquiet et coléreux.

« Il faut que tu convoques les directeurs de maison... et Rémus, » dit-elle avant de rajouter en regardant le directeur dans les yeux. « Nous avons un Mangemort dans l'école… »

Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit et Snape étouffa un juron, comprenant que son filleul avait fait une énorme erreur.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, regardant tour à tour les quatre directeurs de maison assis face à lui. Rémus était resté debout, appuyé contre une étagère et Eléa s'était assise près du bureau de son père, Fumseck lui tenait compagnie, aggripé au dossier de son fauteuil matelassé. Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce.

« Je vous ai tous convoqués à la demande d'Eléa, » dit finalement Dumbledore, « je t'en prie Eléa... » Il lui fit signe de parler et Eléa se leva pour se donner une contenance et raconter ses doutes face à l'attitude de Draco et enfin sa découverte le concernant.

Quand elle se tut, les regards étaient graves, inquiets et tristes. Eléa se rassit, ses mains tremblaient encore un peu mais sa colère avait disparu pour faire place à la peur.

« Je suis inquiète, » reprit-elle, « Draco est perdu, c'est comme... Pour lui c'est une punition qu'il s'inflige pour je ne sais quelles raisons, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Son père est-il au courant ? Il est possible que ce soit lui qui ait demandé à Draco de se faire marquer, » demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, non, j'en doute. » Eléa secoua la tête pour finalement la prendre dans ses mains dans un signe de fatigue évident.

« C'est vrai que son attitude a changé depuis quelques semaines, il est agressif, » affirma Rémus.

« Et très irrespectueux, » ajouta Flitwick. « Je l'ai collé deux fois en moins d'un mois. »

« Il semblerait que sa rupture avec Hermione l'ait affecté plus que nous ne l'aurions cru, » dit tristement Dumbledore. « Il va falloir être vigilants, le surveiller et faire attention à ce que nous allons dire et faire, et surtout essayer de regagner sa confiance. Severus ... » Snape regarda le Directeur dans les yeux, sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait lui demander. « J'aimerais que vous vous rapprochiez de Draco, peut-être au cours d'heures de retenues. »

Snape acquiesça. « J'essaierai de le faire parler, que ce soit de lui ou de sa mission, il a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. »

« Doit-on mettre au courant les enfants ? » demanda la professeur de métamorphose.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je suis d'accord, ça ne servirait à rien si ce n'est de le mettre encore plus à l'écart, » répondit Rémus.

Flitwick et Snape hochèrent la tête et les regards se tournèrent vers Eléa.

« Je suis d'accord, ils ne doivent pas savoir, _elle_ ne doit pas savoir... »

« Bien, » Dumbledore se leva, mettant ainsi fin à la réunion improvisée. « Venez me voir si vous constatez quoi que ce soit. »

Ils quittèrent tous le bureau du Directeur et Eléa fit le chemin jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor avec Severus. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais il pouvait sentir son incompréhension, sa tristesse et surtout son inquiétude pour sa fille. Avant de se séparer, il la serra affectueusement dans ses bras, lui disant qu'elle n'hésite pas à venir lui parler si elle en ressentait le besoin. Snape descendit alors vers ses appartements, les jours qui se profilaient allaient être de plus en plus sombres et ses nuits de plus en plus blanches.

* * *

_Vendredi 21 mars 1980_

_Eléa referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa un moment en respirant profondément. Son entrevue avec le Maître venait de se terminer et il lui avait semblé que cela avait duré une éternité. _

_Elle avait dû rester assise devant le Lord et Eilane, écouter leurs remontrances, leurs menaces, un monologue interminable sur les conséquences de ses actes et l'importance de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle avait préféré faire profil bas et se taire, se faisant toute petite enfoncée dans son fauteuil telle une gamine réprimandée. Mais elle avait agi comme cela, elle le savait et c'était un juste retour des choses considérant leur attitude envers elle. Elle avait néanmoins, au bout d'une heure trente, réussi à s'excuser et a placer quelques mots sur sa situation délicate. Ils prirent la décision de lui laisser plus de liberté à condition qu'elle ne fasse plus de petites escapades comme le nuit passée et qu'elle prenne plus soin d'elle. _

_Ils abordèrent aussi la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et Voldemort lui demanda de placer dans la réunion que leur clan cherchait activement à trouver le traître dans leurs rangs, espérant qu'ils laissent échapper une piste sur ce sujet. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le Mangemort qui osait les trahir et cela les rendait très nerveux. Non seulement cette personne donnait des informations capitales mais elle réussissait à garder l'anonymat, ce qui signifiait qu'il ou elle était très puissant. Elle leur promit de se renseigner non seulement pour eux, mais aussi pour elle car cela l'intriguait, de plus, le traître pouvait la trahir elle aussi._

_Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit un châle pour se couvrir les épaules, la matinée était plutôt fraîche. Elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour y dénicher un roman intéressant et passer cette journée tranquillement._

_Elle longea les couloirs en rêvassant et arriva finalement à destination où Severus fouillait dans une pile de livres. Il releva la tête en se sentant observé et sourit à la jeune femme._

_« Salut. »_

_« Salut... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité._

_« Je donne un cours lundi et je le prépare, » dit-il avec fierté._

_« Je peux t'aider ? »_

_Il la regarda interloqué. « Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et il l'invita à s'asseoir auprès de lui._

_« Potion de Ratatinage... » murmura-t-elle. « Deuxième année ? »_

_« Troisième. »_

_« Il me semble l'avoir étudiée en Deuxième année... » dit-elle pensive._

_« C'est possible, mais tu sais avec toutes ces réformes... Elle est un peu complexe pour des Deuxièmes années, mais pas assez pour des Troisièmes, surtout en cours d'année. »_

_Elle l'aida en silence à rechercher les autres utilisations des ingrédients, notamment les racines de marguerites, et les sangsues. Au bout d'une bonne heure et de quelques mètres de parchemin, ils décidèrent de faire une pause et firent apparaître du thé accompagné de cookies. _

_« Comment s'est passé ton entretien avec le Maître ? »_

_« Suis toujours vivante, » plaisanta-t-elle. « Mieux que je l'espérais, » ajouta-t-elle devant la mine de Severus._

_« Tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille... Lucius et Marius t'ont cherchée partout pendant qu'on finissait la mission et ils arrivaient toujours après ton passage... »_

_« Oui, c'est ce que Marius m'a dit... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... J'ai pété les plombs... »_

_« C'est ce que j'ai vu... Karkaroff a été étonné de te voir agir comme ça avec Eilane, il ne te savait pas aussi... suicidaire... » Il leva un sourcil en appuyant sur le dernier mot._

_« Tu sais bien que ma relation avec le Maître ou Eilane est vraiment particulière, et ces derniers temps, ça été un peu tendu... »_

_« Tu ne crains pas un retour de manivelle ? »_

_« Non, je suis trop importante entre les relations que j'ai avec l'Ordre du Phénix, mon pouvoir... et si __i__l m'élimine, __i__l perd Lucius et ses relations par la même occasion... enfin, je crois... » Elle resta pensive quelques secondes avant de reprendre sérieusement._

_« Severus, est-ce que vous avez une piste pour le traître ? » _

_« Non, pas la moindre. » Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux. « Mais si il avait parlé à ton sujet, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, Dumbledore t'aurait arrêtée immédiatement... enfin, je pense... »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_« Rien, pourquoi te cacherais-je quelque chose ? » répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de Earl Grey._

_« Je te connais Sev... »_

_« N'oublie pas que je te connais aussi... »_

_Elle baissa les yeux et se sentit triste tout à coup. Ils n'avaient pas passé un après-midi ensemble depuis longtemps et leur relation avait changé, tant de mensonges, de choses cachées les avaient un peu éloignés._

_« Comment va Sarah ? » reprit-elle « Je la sens plutôt en retrait en ce moment, et comment dire... triste ? »_

_Le regard du Mangemort s'assombrit. « Certaines choses que nous faisons ne lui plaisent pas, et elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas faire machine arrière... »_

_« Nous avons tous vécu cela à un moment ou un autre... »_

_« Plus ou moins... ça lui passera, elle doit juste s'y habituer. La cause le mérite. »_

_Eléa l'observa et elle sentit que cette phrase sonnait incroyablement faux, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était sa façon de le dire, ou elle qui l'interprétait mal. La cause le méritait-elle vraiment ? Toutes ces morts, ces vies brisées... Bien sûr, les Moldus ne devaient pas s'approprier le monde, jamais... Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu pour cette cause, pour le Maître..._

_« Tu as l'air plus reposée, tu as pris des couleurs, ça fait plaisir, » sourit-il en voyant qu'il la tirait de ses pensées._

_« C'est grâce à toi Severus, tes potions sont miraculeuses. » _

_« Il n'y a pas que ça... Je suppose que ta relation avec Lucius y est pour quelque chose... »_

_« Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux... » Elle sourit en se demandant quand Severus et son amant trouvaient le temps de parler de ça, mais d'un côté elle était rassurée de voir qu'ils étaient toujours en si bon termes. « Lucius t'a dit, pour le sexe du bébé ? »_

_« Non, tu le sais déjà ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« Je suis presque certaine que c'est une fille, » annonça-t-elle avec un ton solennel qui fit rire Severus._

_« Félicitations, je suis vraiment content pour vous deux ! »_

_« Merci... »_

_Elle avala sa dernière gorgée de thé et regarda les rouleaux de parchemins. _

_« Tu veux que je fasse des recherches sur les chenilles en tranches ? » « Non, je l'ai déjà fait, par contre tu peux t'occuper de rechercher les dernières utilisations trouvées pour les figues si tu veux, pelées... » _

_« Oui, ça je m'en souviens ! Je passais mon temps à manger les figues plutôt que de les ajouter dans la potion, ça mettait mon professeur hors de lui ! » _

_Ils rirent un bon moment en se remémorant des souvenirs de classe puis se mirent au travail. Ils finirent de préparer le cours aux alentours de dix-huit heures et furent rejoints par Lucius, éreinté par une journée de réunion. Il tendit à Eléa une enveloppe qu'il avait ramenée de l'appartement et reconnaissant l'écriture de son père, elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. Elle la lut silencieusement avant de la faire disparaître, inquiète._

_« La réunion de l'Ordre a été repoussée. »_

_« Pour quelles raisons ? » s'étonna Lucius « Ce n'est pas vraiment dans leur habitudes il me semble.»_

_« Non, pas vraiment, il n'a rien dit de plus... Je vais prévenir le Maître, » dit-elle en se levant. « Merci Severus, ça m'a vraiment changé les idées de travailler avec toi, et puis ça faisait longtemps... »_

_« Merci à toi Eléa, tu m'as fait gagner beaucoup de temps, et ça m'a fait plaisir aussi, » la remercia-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

_« Lucius, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais passer le week-end à Londres... »_

_« D'accord, » répondit-il en devinant qu'elle cachait quelque chose. « Tu préviendras le Maître par la même occasion ? »_

_Elle acquiesça et laissa les deux amis dans la bibliothèque._

* * *

_Poudlard, lundi 23 mars 1998_

Draco termina son dessert dans un silence quasi religieux, sous les regards surpris des Serpentards n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir si silencieux, et il se leva, quittant la Grande Salle rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » osa enfin Blaise en piquant le dessert de sa voisine.

« Hey ! » protesta Pansy avant de soupirer et hausser les épaules devant les manières de Zabini. « Il est encore en retenue avec le Professeur Snape toute la semaine… Si tu crois que ça le fait rire… Tu serais pareil à sa place. »

« Il ferait bien de se calmer en tout cas… » déclara Blaise. « Ca n'a plus l'air de trop rigoler dans le staff dernièrement… » ajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers la table des professeurs.

* * *

« C'est le programme de l'année dernière… » déclara d'un air las Draco en levant les yeux vers Severus Snape.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficultés à résoudre les problèmes dans ce cas-là… » répondit le professeur de Potions et Draco soupira en attrapant sa plume. « La Marque ne te brûle pas trop ces derniers temps ? Aux dernières nouvelles, les descentes sont plus fréquentes et ll rappelle plus fréquemment ses fidèles. »

« Non, ça va… » marmonna Draco en ne levant pas le nez de son parchemin.

« C'est Lucius qui te l'a demandé, Draco ? » demanda Snape pour la troisième fois en deux jours.

« Non, non et non ! Demande-le lui si tu ne me crois pas ! » éclata Draco et le tutoiement, réservé aux moments où le filleul et son parrain étaient seuls, ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état d'agacement du jeune Serpentard.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris par Merlin ? » s'énerva à son tour Snape. « Tu ne crois pas que les choses sont assez dangereuses pour en plus rejoindre Ses rangs ? »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! Et mes raisons sont peut-être les mêmes que les tiennes et qui font que tu t'es engagé à mon âge ! »

« Quelle mission t'a-t-il confié ? » se calma le professeur en fermant les yeux un instant.

« Rien ! » mentit Draco à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à Poudlard ? On fait juste partis du même camp maintenant, c'est tout… »

« Je ne crois pas… » marmonna Snape qui sut qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de son têtu de filleul.

« Ouais, c'est ça… N'empêche qu'on a la même marque sur le bras… »

« Tu m'as très bien compris, » articula Snape en foudroyant Draco du regard et ce dernier secoua la tête avant de reprendre la résolution de ses problèmes et en finir au plus vite avec son heure de retenue. « Je veux juste t'aider, Draco… » ajouta quelques minutes plus tard Snape et Draco ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur son parchemin et essayant d'oublier un instant ses doutes et ses craintes.

* * *

Hermione regardait depuis une bonne demi-heure les élèves passer et repasser dans la bibliothèque d'un air absent, n'ayant pas pu avancer dans la rédaction de son devoir de Métamorphoses. Trop de questionnements sur un avenir incertain la perturbaient depuis plusieurs semaines et elle n'avait osé se confier à personne, pas même à sa mère, sa meilleure amie ou son frère. Ils ne comprendraient pas et Harry n'avait pas besoin de ses doutes et ses problèmes alors qu'il devait gérer son propre stress face aux avancées, certes minimes mais notables, de Voldemort chaque jour. Elle soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur ses parchemins étalés devant elle mais elle savait qu'elle rédigerait son devoir tard dans la nuit, comme d'habitude, et elle releva la tête, levant un sourcil quand elle croisa le regard de Draco. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à cet endroit précis, elle croisait le Serpentard et elle ne sut dire si ce fut son imagination qui se jouait d'elle mais elle eut l'impression qu'il marqua un moment d'hésitation, prêt à venir à sa rencontre, mais il détourna les yeux d'elle et marcha d'un pas traînant et désabusé jusqu'à une table où il lâcha son sac avant de s'affaler sur la chaise la plus proche. Et son cœur se serra à nouveau, comme à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, et elle se détesta à nouveau de ressentir ces sentiments pour son ex-petit ami qui l'avait fait tant souffrir mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les caresses et les baisers.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Ron qui, avec un air grave, prit place à ses côtés. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et le rouquin regarda autour de lui d'un air méfiant.

« C'est non, Ron, » le devança Hermione et il parut surpris.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te débrouilles pour le devoir de Métamorphoses, » clarifia Hermione et Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je me fous de ce devoir… » il soupira avant de continuer d'un air gêné. « Je voulais te parler… mais vu que tu bosses, je vais te laisser… »

« Non, non, reste ! » le retient Hermione, sentant que pour une fois, il avait l'air sérieux. « J'allais arrêter là, je finirai ce soir… »

« Oh… ok… » marmonna Ron en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'écoute… » murmura Hermione et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le rouquin hésitant et mal à l'aise.

« Je sors avec quelqu'un, Mione… » il avoua à mi-voix et le visage de la jeune sorcière s'éclaira, heureuse de cette récréation qui prenait un tour plus amusant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé en voyant la tête du rouquin.

« Vraiment ? C'est super, Ron ! » déclara-t-elle d'un air enthousiaste. « Pour être honnête, on s'en doutait un peu sans avoir de certitude mais nos doutes étaient fondés. Qui est-ce ? » se montra-t-elle curieuse et le sourire d'Hermione disparut devant la mine contrite du rouquin.

« Pansy Parkinson… » il souffla en rougissant, à peine audible.

« Quoi ? » éclata Hermione qui mit une main devant sa bouche après avoir laissé échapper son cri de surprise. « Viens, allons ailleurs… » elle se reprit remballant ses affaires rapidement avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, Ron sur ses talons.

Ils trouvèrent un recoin tranquille au détour de l'immense pont en pierre transversal du château et s'assirent à l'abri du vent, Hermione s'enveloppant dans sa cape.

« Pansy Parkinson, Ron ? » reprit Hermione qui avait eu le temps de digérer quelque peu la nouvelle.

« Ouais… Tu trouves ça naze, hein ? » demanda Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Non, naze n'est pas vraiment le mot… Je dirais surprenant plutôt… Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Un peu plus de trois mois… »

« Ah oui quand même… Bravo pour la discrétion… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Ron… » soupira Hermione, remettant une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Garder un tel secret commençait à me peser… Et il n'y a que toi qui pouvais comprendre… » expliqua Ron et Hermione acquiesça.

« Evidemment… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Du sérieux ou juste un plan cul ? » osa Hermione et Ron ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

« J'en sais rien… C'est ça le problème, » soupira le Gryffondor. « Au début, je pensais que c'était juste pour s'amuser, ouais… Mais je crois que ça devient plus sérieux… Elle voudrait qu'on ne se cache plus… »

« C'est plutôt bon signe dans un sens, » le rassura Hermione. « Ca veut dire qu'au moins, elle ne se moque pas de toi… Maintenant, je n'ai jamais aimé Pansy, Ron… Je l'ai toujours trouvée fausse, prétentieuse et je t'avoue que je me méfie d'elle… »

« Parce que c'est une Serpentard… » soupira à nouveau Ron.

« Oui, entre autres… Peut-être qu'elle est sincère, je te le souhaite, mais ce ne sera pas simple, je te préviens. Tu as vu comment les choses se sont déroulées entre Draco et moi… A partir du moment où tout le monde sera au courant, prépare-toi à en voir de toutes les couleurs du côté des Serpentards et des remarques pas sympas du côté des Gryffondors, malheureusement… » regretta Hermione tout en essayant de sourire à Ron.

« Je sais… »

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Hermione après un court silence.

« Un peu… » rougit Ron, pudique, n'osant pas dévoiler l'étendue de ses sentiments.

« Par Merlin, Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de nous ? » se mit à rire Hermione et Ron l'imita en haussant les épaules. « Toi et moi, on est supposé être ensemble ! Et laisser les Serpentards entre eux ! »

Ils plaisantèrent encore un petit moment puis quand Hermione commença à frissonner, il l'aida à se relever et ils prirent le chemin pour rentrer au chaud dans l'enclave de Poudlard.

« Tu ne diras rien aux autres, hein ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais tenir un secret, » le rassura Hermione.

« Au fait, pour le devoir de Métamorphoses… »

« N'y pense même pas, Ron ! » s'écria la jeune sorcière et il la fit rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent leur salle commune.

* * *

_Poudlard, mardi 24 mars 1998_

Le petit déjeuner avait été considérablement écourté pour tous les élèves et une nouvelle effervescence régnait dans la Grande Salle où les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall agitaient leurs baguettes pour bouger les tables des quatre maisons contre les murs et libérer ainsi de l'espace. Rapidement, de petits stands furent installés avec chaque thème mis en évidence afin de guider les élèves : « Aurors », « Médicomage », « Ministère de la Magie », « Enseignement », « Créatures magiques »…

« Vous avez de la chance, » soupira Ginny avec une moue boudeuse.

« C'est toi qui as de la chance ! » lui répondit Ron. « Pas besoin de te prendre la tête avec ton avenir professionnel et ce que tu vas faire après Poudlard et patati et patata ! »

« Mais j'avais plein de questions à poser aux Aurors, » bouda encore Ginny.

« C'est Tonks qui tient le stand, » déclara Hermione en désignant la Métamorphomage qui discutait avec le Professeur Lupin, « tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. »

« C'est pas pareil… » marmonna Ginny en haussant les épaules.

« Hermione a raison, » sourit Harry, « et tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton cours. »

Ginny regarda l'heure d'un air toujours boudeur et écarquilla les yeux à la vision de la grande aiguille qui approchait dangereusement du chiffre 12 et qui sonnerait officiellement les 9 heures du matin et le début de cette journée d'orientation réservée aux septièmes années. Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'embrasser Harry et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.

« Ginny tente d'échapper à son destin ? » plaisanta maladroitement Neville en tendant à ses amis des feuilles de parchemin.

« Quelque chose comme ça, ouais, » pouffa Ron qui semblait partager le même humour que son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione en tournant dans sa main la feuille de parchemin vierge.

« Une feuille de souhaits, » expliqua Neville, « il faudra en fait écrire nos observations sur chaque stand et inscrire quels métiers nous plaisent le plus et pourquoi. Ce sera dans notre dossier a priori, pour nous aider et nous orienter après Poudlard. »

« Oui, encore faudrait-il être toujours en mesure de choisir, » déclara d'un ton absent Hermione, « si Voldemort gagne la guerre, notre avenir sera tout tracé, surtout le mien. »

Les regards de Neville, Harry, Ron et Hannah convergèrent vers la jeune Gryffondor qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mauvaise nuit, désolée, » soupira-t-elle.

« Hey, ta mère est là ! » s'exclama Neville en désignant Eléa qui, tout en maugréant en levant les yeux au ciel, aidait Tonks à ramasser le tas de feuilles de parchemin qu'elle venait de laisser tomber par maladresse en s'excusant platement auprès du Professeur Dumbledore. « Tu crois qu'elle va tenir le stand des Mangemorts ? » s'enquit Neville dont le sourire s'évanouit quand les regards convergèrent cette fois sur lui.

« Wow, y'a du lourd ce matin ! » ricana Ron en fourrant sa feuille de parchemin dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers le stand du Ministère que tenait son frère Percy.

« Je-je suis désolé, Hermione, » bafouilla Neville, à présent rouge de honte, « c'était stupide. C'était censé être drôle, pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais ça ne l'était pas… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Neville, » sourit Hermione. Mais devant l'air meurtri du Gryffondor, Hermione se sentit obligée de le rassurer davantage. « Neville, oublie ça, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, d'accord ? Allez, on y va ! Je veux parler avec Tonks et avoir les brochures sur les Aurors ! Je sens que le stand va être surchargé, alors allons-y maintenant !»

« L'enseignement m'attire davantage en fait, » s'excusa presque Neville en haussant les épaules.

« Ok, on se retrouve au déjeuner alors ! »

« Sans problème, » sourit finalement Neville et Hermione attrapa Harry par le bras, l'entraînant vers le stand des Aurors.

« Salut les jeunes ! » les accueillit Tonks avec un large sourire. « Vous voulez devenir Auror ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules mais Hermione parut davantage intéressée alors qu'elle dévisageait presque la seconde Auror qui accompagnait Tonks.

« Peut-être, » répondit finalement Hermione, « ça a l'air passionnant. »

« C'est éreintant, » déclara la deuxième Auror avec un sourire malicieux avant d'ajouter : « Je m'appelle Ella. »

« Moi c'est Hermione, » se présenta à son tour la Gryffondor qui semblait fascinée par ladite Ella. Il faut dire que la jeune Auror était loin de passer inaperçue : vêtue d'un jean à la mode moldue recouvert par des cuissardes en cuir, sa taille était enserrée dans un corset cuir noir et dentelle rose. Elle portait, en outre, un long manteau de cuir noir à large col qui la rendait impressionnante. De taille moyenne, elle avait des cheveux lisses auburn qui encadraient son visage jusqu'à son menton. Une large frange couvrait son front et lui donnait un air strict, atténué par de grands yeux verts pétillants et malicieux.

« Harry, » s'excusa presque ce dernier en levant la main alors qu'il semblait également sous le charme de leur interlocutrice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut leur dire sur le métier d'Auror ? » réfléchit à haute voix Tonks avec une petite moue interrogatrice alors que la file devant le stand prenait petit à petit plus d'ampleur.

« La formation dure trois ans, » répondit Ella, « mais ça, vous devez déjà le savoir. Oh, et il faut être bon dans presque toutes les matières à Poudlard, sinon vous ne serez jamais admis à l'école de formation. Mais ça, vous devez aussi le savoir… »

« Comme vous le savez, je suis Auror depuis quatre ans, » poursuivit Tonks, « comme Ella en fait, on est de la même promo. J'ai assuré en dissimulation et déguisement, sans étudier, mais je n'ai pas de mérite. Par contre, j'ai galéré pour la filature et l'épreuve de tapinois. »

« Pour ma part, j'étais bonne en dissimulation également mais ma spécialité était et reste la défense pratique. Je suis par exemple en ce moment assignée pour la protection rapprochée d'un membre important du Ministère, » expliqua Ella.

« Vous faites vraiment un métier extraordinaire, » souffla Harry d'admiration. « Hermione ne devrait avoir aucune difficulté à entrer à l'école de formation, contrairement à moi. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, Harry, » rougit Hermione en donnant un léger coup de coude à son frère.

« Harry Potter n'est pas le meilleur élève de Poudlard ? » demanda Ella en levant un sourcil interrogateur, toujours avec ce sourire en coin amusé.

« Non, Madame ! » sourit Harry qui avait visiblement compris le ton ironique de l'Auror.

« Voici les brochures, » déclara Tonks en leur tendant des plaquettes brillantes. « On aura l'occasion d'en reparler si vous voulez, » ajouta-t-elle aux deux élèves avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione et Harry remercièrent chaleureusement les deux Aurors et partirent à la recherche de Ron afin de partager avec le rouquin cette discussion enrichissante.

* * *

_Poudlard, jeudi 26__ mars 1998_

Eléa descendit de la Tour Gryffondor à grandes enjambées et stoppa net son élan quand elle se trouva dans l'embrasure de la salle des Professeurs. Elle réajusta sa longue jupe noire et fit un pas en arrière dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper, espoir qui s'envola quand Severus Snape la prit par la taille avant de rentrer dans la salle des professeurs.

« Un café, Eléa ? » lui demanda Rémus avec un sourire amical.

« Très serré, merci… » répondit Eléa avec un sourire forcé, fusillant Snape du regard.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Demeteriem, » Sybille Trelawney la salua et Eléa fronça les sourcils, gênée par le fait qu'elle était incapable de discerner le regard de la voyante derrière ses grosses lunettes opaques et déformantes.

« Professeur Trelawney, » Eléa répondit poliment en hochant la tête.

« L'enseignement vous plaît-il ? » s'enquit Sybille et Eléa jeta un regard blasé à Severus qui s'amusait de la situation à l'autre bout de la salle en compagnie de sa petite amie, le Professeur Lynn Parker.

« Beaucoup, » se força à sourire Eléa en se brûlant avec une gorgée de son café. Le regard insistant du Professeur de Divination la mit à l'aise et elle ne put s'en empêcher, les mots sortant de sa bouche malgré elle. « Allez-y ! Déballez-moi mon futur ! Qu'est-ce que vous me prédisez ? Une triste fin sous la baguette de Lord Voldemort ? » cracha Eléa et Sybille se protégea le visage en entendant le nom interdit.

Eléa sursauta quand l'épingle de ses cheveux claqua et sauta pour tomber à terre, libérant sur son visage les quelques mèches qu'elle avait attachées et ramenées de chaque côté de son visage rond. Elle se tourna et Severus leva un sourcil voulant dire qu'il n'y était pour rien mais le regard qu'elle lui adressa ne laissa aucun doute sur l'identité du fauteur de troubles.

« Ma chère, » commença Sybille en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Les prédictions ne se lâchent pas entre deux portes et deux tasses de café mais méritent concentration et étude. Si vous êtes intéressée, vous pouvez toujours venir me voir quand vous le souhaitez. Mais si je peux me permettre, je vous conseillerais de vous couvrir, le froid peut être dangereux… » termina de manière énigmatique la bonimenteuse avant de sortir de la salle la tête haute.

« En effet, » ajouta Severus qui s'était rapproché en fixant le décolleté plongeant d'Eléa.

« Tu me le paieras, Sev, » dit-elle les dents serrées, laissant les quelques professeurs encore présents pour prendre le chemin du bureau de son père.

Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un regard grave et Eléa comprit en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil faisant face à son père.

« D'autres lettres ? » demanda-t-elle devinant la réponse en observant les parchemins étalés sur le bureau en acajou.

« D'autres lettres… » acquiesça tristement le directeur. « Je préfère que tu ne les lises pas… »

« Fais-moi un résumé, » sourit Eléa, se forçant à paraître enjouée bien que son père ne fut pas dupe.

« Il paraît inconcevable aux parents d'élèves qu'une Mangemort puisse enseigner à Poudlard… » soupira gravement le vieux sorcier. « Les communiqués de Poudlard et du Ministère n'ont pas suffi, Eléa, je suis désolé… »

« Le Ministère ? » se mit à rire amèrement Eléa. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais papa ? Les trois quarts du Ministère sont dirigés par des Mangemorts et puisque je ne fais plus partie de leurs rangs, ils n'allaient certainement pas appuyer ma présence ici ! »

« Les tensions sont palpables là-bas, c'est vrai, mais les choses restent sous contrôle, » déclara Dumbledore, pensif.

« Pour combien de temps encore ? Ca va claquer, ici, là-bas, partout ! Pourquoi les gens sont-ils tous aveugles ? Les parents d'élèves n'ont rien de mieux à penser que de faire chier leur monde en n'ayant pas confiance en toi ? »

Eléa soupira, ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil confortable, ramenant ses cheveux dans son dos pour dégager son visage.

« Je suis désolé, chérie… »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, papa… C'était à prévoir. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Ces deux semaines auront été géniales, elles m'auront permis de me changer les idées et d'être avec Hermione, c'est le plus important… Je… je vais plus m'investir pour l'Ordre, il faut établir un plan d'attaque… ou de riposte, » bafouilla Eléa, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle était encore utile pour au moins un camp.

« Ta vie est en danger, Eléa. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le moindre risque… » la raisonna Dumbledore sérieusement.

« Je sais. Je ne prendrai aucun risque. »

« Voir Lucius Malfoy est un risque, Eléa. »

« Je sais ! » commença à s'emporter à nouveau Eléa. « Ca fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Je l'aime, papa ! Il peut en plus nous aider ! »

« Vous parlez technique quand vous vous voyez ? » demanda d'un air amusé le vieux sorcier.

« On peut dire ça, » répondit Eléa en soutenant le regard de son père qui ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré la gravité de la situation. Eléa sourit timidement et elle se relaxa, entortillant ses cheveux entre ses doigts. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à quitter Poudlard… » regretta-t-elle dans un soupir.

« Tu peux encore rester ce week-end pour profiter d'Hermione, » sourit Dumbledore et Eléa lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

* * *

_Vendredi 21 mars 1980_

_Ils étaient à peine arrivés à l'appartement qu'Eléa se changea d'un coup de baguette magique, mettant des vêtements plus confortables et plus chauds, elle paraissait inquiète et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses mains tremblaient._

_« Chéri, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ce coup-là, mais je dois partir chez mon père... »_

_« Que se passe-t-il amour ? Tu as l'air si inquiète... »_

_« Mon père est malade, c'est pour ça qu'il a annulé, je n'ai rien dit au Maître et jure-moi de ne rien dire, s'il te plait... »_

_Il se sentit désarmé devant son regard rempli de larmes et lui promit de ne rien dire, elle était si triste... Depuis qu'il connaissait Dumbledore, il ne l'avait jamais vu malade, cet homme était un roc et il comprenait l'inquiétude de sa compagne, même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela pouvait être une bonne chose pour leur camp. Il se détesta pour cette pensée et enlaça Eléa pour la réconforter._

_« Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? » sanglota-t-elle._

_« Non, pas du tout amour, c'est normal que tu y ailles, je vais en profiter pour me reposer et finir quelques papiers... mais tu me tiens au courant, d'accord ? »_

_« Oui... Je t'écrirai dès que j'en saurai plus. »_

_Ils s'embrassèrent et Eléa sortit pour transplaner aussitôt._

* * *

_Poudlard, vendredi 27__ mars 1998_

Le soleil bien présent du début de matinée avait permis au Professeur Snape d'emmener ses élèves en forêt à la recherche de plantes rares permettant de réaliser une potion aussi utile en matière culinaire que médicinale. Si les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec enthousiasme, les Serdaigles avaient considéré en majorité que c'était une perte de temps tandis que les Serpentards y voyaient un moyen de ne rien faire et rigoler ensemble pendant que les autres feraient tout le boulot.

Et c'était exactement ce qui se passait : Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Theodore Nott étaient assis sur une grosse souche, rigolant et se moquant allègrement de leurs camarades en train de fouiller les fougères à la recherche des plantes qu'ils étudiaient. Le regard de Draco glissa sur le groupe de Gryffondor et avec un rictus en coin, il observa la scène s'y déroulant en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Blaise suivit son regard et il leva un instant un sourcil. Hermione était en train de recoiffer Harry en riant et ce qu'il déclara, bien que les Serpentards étaient trop loin pour entendre, sembla la faire rire puisqu'elle éclata d'un rire sincère avant de s'accrocher à son cou et déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Putain, tu crois que Potter se fait les deux ? La sang de bourbe et la rouquine ? » demanda Blaise et le sang de Draco se glaça bien qu'il essaya de garder bonne figure.

« N'importe quoi… » ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Pansy alors que Crabbe, Goyle et Nott pouffaient bêtement.

« Sérieux… » poursuivit Blaise, « ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre et la rouquine semble trouver ça normal… Ils sont peut-être adeptes des trucs à trois, des petites salopes chez les Gryffondors… On a Pansy et ils ont Granger et la Wesel… »

« Hey ! » s'offusqua Pansy, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et Draco se leva, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Ta gueule, Zabini ! » rua-t-il dangereusement et les rires des Serpentards cessèrent.

« Oh ça va… C'était pour déconner Pansy, » soupira Blaise en levant les yeux en direction de la brunette. « N'empêche que c'est peut-être pas des conneries ce que je raconte concernant les deux chaudasses de Gryff'… »

« Ce sont des conneries aussi plates que ta bite, Zabini ! » poursuivit Draco, réellement hors de lui. « Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? »

« Allez… Tu vas me refaire le coup du violon et des sentiments que tu as pour Granger, Malfoy ? Je croyais que c'était fini tes conneries ? »

« On ne parle pas de moi, Zabini ! Potter et Granger sont frère et sœur, connard ! » éclata Draco et un silence choqué suivi la révélation tandis que les regards se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le groupe des Gryffondors.

« Tu déconnes… » souffla Blaise qui déglutit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami était plus que sérieux. « Putain… Potter a dû tomber de haut quand il a appris que son paternel n'était pas un saint… »

« Comment tu sais qu'ils ont le même père ? » demanda soudainement Crabbe en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, visiblement en grande réflexion. « Ils ont peut-être la même mère… »

Des regards navrés convergèrent vers Crabbe et la discussion s'arrêta là alors que Snape les somma de participer activement aux recherches entreprises.

La rumeur ne mit que la matinée pour se propager à toute l'école et bientôt les murmures et les regards glissèrent vers les deux protagonistes, héros malgré eux de plusieurs histoires sur leur passé commun dont ils se seraient bien passés. Les intéressés furent bien évidemment les derniers au courant de la rumeur sur leur compte qui s'abattit sur Ron en même temps que la pluie recommença à dégringoler sur le château en fin de soirée.

« Qu- quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il, lâchant la main de sa petite amie.

« Potter et Granger. Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'ils sont frère et sœur ? » Pansy répéta, devinant déjà la réponse vu comment Ron avait blêmi.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » répondit Ron par une autre question.

« Malfoy, » Pansy n'hésita pas, haussant les épaules.

« Quel connard… » jura Ron, les poings serrés. « Tu peux garder un secret ? » demanda-t-il à Pansy qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, réellement désolée.

« L'école entière est déjà au courant… » avoua-t-elle timidement et Ron la planta dans la Tour d'Astronomie, regagnant la Tour Gryffondor en courant.

Il entra dans la salle commune et trouva ses amis autour de la cheminée, les mines abattues et visiblement amères.

« Oh… Vous êtes déjà au courant alors… » souffla Ron en reprenant sa respiration. « Je suis désolée, Mione… »

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant et haussa les épaules.

« Ca ne fait rien, Ron… » admit-elle avec sincérité. « Je ne veux surtout pas qu'Harry ait des soucis à cause de ça… »

« Quels soucis ? » soupira Harry. « Voldemort le sait déjà… alors je m'en fous… Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment… »

« Malfoy, » révéla Ron et le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit alors qu'elle se leva.

« Magnifique semaine… Ma mère se fait virer de l'école et mon ex-petit ami décide encore de me faire du mal… » soupira Hermione. « Allez, venez les filles, on a malgré tout une fête à organiser ! » se reprit-elle, invitant Ginny et Hannah à l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Pourquoi cette fête n'est réservée qu'aux filles déjà ? » geignit Ron.

« Pour qu'on puisse parler de vous ! » répondit Ginny, et Harry sourit alors que Ron se renfrogna.

* * *

« Tadam ! » s'écria Hermione quand Eléa entra dans leur chambre avec une serviette nouée autour de ses cheveux mouillés.

« Wouaaaah ! C'est pour moi ? » demanda Eléa en admirant les bougies allumées, les coussins et couvertures éparpillés par terre et les friandises et autres gourmandises jonchant le sol.

Hermione hocha la tête et Eléa l'étouffa dans ses bras avant de se ressaisir.

« Laissez-moi deux minutes ! Je me sèche les cheveux et j'enfile une robe digne de ce nom ! » s'écria Eléa qui disparut sous les regards amusés des amies d'Hermione invitées pour la soirée d'adieu d'Eléa, soirée rigoureusement interdite aux garçons.

Hermione avait demandé à plusieurs camarades de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle mais seules Ginny, Hannah et les sœurs Parvati et Padma avaient répondu à l'appel.

« C'était ma mère… » sourit Hermione et les filles acquiescèrent, Parvati et Padma ayant un sourire un peu crispé cependant.

Eléa ne mentit pas et fut de retour deux minutes plus tard, apprêtée presque comme si elle allait assister à son bal de promo. Elle portait un jupon de patchwork multicolore, lui-même sur un autre jupon ample en tulle jaune pâle, avec un petit haut noir assez simple alors qu'elle avait laissé ses cheveux ondulés librement dans son dos.

« Wow ! Je savais pas qu'il fallait s'habiller… » Padma marmonna alors qu'Hermione fit un geste de la main pour l'apaiser.

« Absolument pas ! C'était censé être une soirée pyjama en fait mais bon, voilà c'est ma mère… »

« Elle est superbe cette jupe, madame, » Parvati la complimenta.

« Eléa, » la corrigea cette dernière, l'air radieux. « Et merci ! C'est très gentil ! C'est moi qui l'ai faite. »

« Vraiment ? » Parvati écarquilla les yeux. « Vous êtes très douée… »

« Venez vous asseoir, » Hermione gesticula vers les couvertures sur le sol et les jeunes sorcières prirent place dans une ambiance décontractée pour le plus grand soulagement d'Hermione.

La première demi-heure fut consacrée à du grignotage en règle accompagné de divers jus de fruits. Mais Eléa grimaça et s'absenta quelques secondes avant de revenir avec des bouteilles de whisky sous le regard désapprobateur de sa fille.

« Maman ! Pas d'alcool ! » s'écria fermement Hermione et Eléa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu n'en veux pas, personne ne t'oblige… Qui en veut un peu ? » demanda Eléa, se servant une rasade d'alcool, un sourire aux lèvres quand les filles lui tendirent leurs verres.

« Ginny ! » s'offusqua Hermione et la rouquine haussa les épaules.

« Juste un petit peu… Ca ne va pas nous tuer… »

« Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas ? » lui demanda Eléa et Hermione secoua la tête avec un air boudeur.

La demi-heure qui suivit consista en une lente descente de la première bouteille de whisky et alors que les filles commençaient à rire à la moindre parole d'Eléa, Ginny tentait de divertir Hermione qui jetait des regards noirs à sa mère. Elle finit par se détendre à la pensée qu'il s'agissait après tout d'une des dernières soirées de sa mère à Poudlard et par conséquent avec elle, et elle s'autorisa à rire des élucubrations de sa mère avant que cette dernière ne suggère de pimenter la soirée.

« Bon, les filles ! Je propose un Spin the Bottle ou un Action ou Vérité ! »

« Génial ! » Hannah se mit à applaudir.

« Spin the Bottle ? » Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Maman, on est que des filles, il n'y a pas de garçon… »

« Et alors ? » Eléa rétorqua avec un sourire malicieux. « On n'a pas besoin de garçon pour ça… » et Parvati pouffa, du whisky sortant de son nez.

« Ok… mais l'idée de t'embrasser ou d'embrasser Ginny, ou l'une d'entre vous, me donne la nausée, alors je vote pour un Action ou Vérité… » décida Hermione dont la décision fut accueillie sous de chaleureux applaudissements.

« Vas-y ma chérie, devant ce succès, nous te laissons lancer les hostilités, » Eléa lui adressa un clin d'œil en avalant une olive.

« Ok… Ginny, action ou vérité ? » se lança Hermione tandis que la rouquine haussa les épaules.

« Action. »

« Change la couleur de ce whisky, » proposa Hermione, et Ginny se concentra, levant sa baguette, avant de s'exécuter, transformant le whisky en un liquide violacé.

« Bien joué ! » s'écria Eléa qui but une nouvelle gorgée. « Tu as de la chance, le goût n'a pas changé… » ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Parvati, action ou vérité ? » enchaîna Ginny et le jeu se poursuivit pendant quelques temps, les paris consistant essentiellement en la réalisation de sorts les plus divers.

Quand la tournure changea et que les filles embrayèrent sur des questions plus personnelles, Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise et elle devina presque la question que Padma s'apprêtait à lui poser alors qu'elle regretta d'avoir répondu « vérité » au moment où le mot sortit de sa bouche.

« Est-ce que tu es toujours amoureuse de Draco Malfoy ? »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et les mots la transpercèrent jusqu'à lui faire mal, une douleur physique mais davantage morale qu'elle combattit et elle s'efforça de sourire en répondant d'un ton détaché.

« Non. »

« Non ? » réagit Parvati. « C'est plutôt surprenant… Je ne comprendrais jamais comment on peut un jour aimer une personne et le lendemain clamer qu'il n'y a plus rien… »

« Oui, bon ! » la coupa Eléa. « A toi de relancer, chérie ! »

« Action ou vérité, maman ? » marmonna Hermione, la question de Padma toujours dans son esprit.

« Vérité ! »

« Est-ce que tu as, par le passé, déjà songé à quitter sérieusement Lucius, à cause de ses mauvais côtés ? » demanda Hermione et elle s'efforça de ne pas réagir aux regards choqués posés sur elle, avant que ceux de ses camarades ne se tournent vers Eléa.

« Et bien… » bafouilla Eléa, un peu décontenancée et gênée, « oui, c'est vrai, j'y ai songé… mais je n'ai jamais pu… je l'aimais trop pour le quitter… » termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Woah, c'est trop beau l'amour, » Parvati marmonna alors que sa sœur lui enleva son verre des mains.

« Tu as trop bu…. »

Hermione soutint un instant le regard de sa mère et elle lui adressa un timide sourire en réponse.

« Ginny, action ou vérité ? » poursuivit Eléa.

« Vérité. »

« Est-ce que Harry Potter est un bon coup ? » demanda Eléa et Hannah cracha la gorgée qu'elle venait d'engloutir tandis que Parvati et Padma pouffèrent.

« Maman ! » râla Hermione mais à la grande surprise de cette dernière, Ginny se mit à rire, sans même rougir.

« Oui ! Mais je ne développerai pas ! » répondit Ginny alors qu'Hermione s'était bouchée les oreilles.

« Mione ? »

« Vérité… »

« Est-ce que tu soutiens la théorie qui veut que Snape soit un vampire ? » demanda malicieusement Ginny.

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa Eléa en reversant un peu son verre avant d'effacer magiquement ses bêtises. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… »

« Et bien, » commença Hermione sérieusement alors que les filles pouffaient déjà, « je pense sincèrement que de nombreux indices peuvent effectivement laisser croire que le Professeur Snape est un vampire… Cette façon de s'habiller en noir –à moins qu'il ne soit gothique-, le fait de vivre dans des cachots, ce teint blafard, cette manie de fuir la lumière du jour –on étudie quasiment dans l'obscurité- et cet air mauvais… » soupira Hermione tandis qu'Eléa l'écoutait, soutenant sa tête d'une main, son coude posé contre le lit le plus proche.

« Bonne réponse, Mione ! » applaudit Parvati.

« Tant de conneries me laissent sans voix… » Eléa souffla, secouant la tête avant de s'enfiler une nouvelle rasade de whisky.

Le jeu se termina de lui-même quand les filles furent lasses de trouver des questions intéressantes ou amusantes, et la soirée se termina dans une ambiance chaleureuse, ponctuée de discussions typiquement féminines et de rires résonnant dans toute la Maison Gryffondor.

Quand les filles furent parties, Hermione et Eléa purent profiter de se retrouver un peu seules avant de finalement aller se coucher.

* * *

_Ecosse, Maison de Dumbledore, 21 mars 22h00._

_Eléa grimpa les escaliers cachés à toute vitesse et se précipita dans le salon qui était vide. Elle courut dans le couloir et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son père, elle s'ouvrit doucement et Madame Pomfresh l'accueillit avec un sourire triste. _

_« Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu, » murmura Eléa, la voix tremblante. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la Médicomage et aperçut Dumbledore, pâle et fiévreux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_« Une mauvaise bronchite... très mauvaise Eléa... » dit-elle d'une voix grave._

_Eléa laissa couler quelques larmes et les essuya rapidement. Le visage de Pomfresh reflétait de la compassion... elle savait._

_« Vous savez, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_« Oui, Albus me l'a dit quand il a rédigé la lettre qu'il vous a envoyée. Vous pouvez le voir, il n'est pas contagieux. »_

_« Il n'est jamais malade... » murmura Eléa, désemparée._

_« Il n'a pas été prudent, il oublie souvent qu'il n'a plus cinquante ans... »_

_« Depuis combien de temps est-il malade ? »_

_« Quatre jours, il s'est décidé à vous écrire quand il a vu que son état ne s'améliorait pas... » Elle lui ouvrit la porte et se retira._

_Eléa entra à pas feutrés dans la chambre, une odeur de menthol et de camphre habitait la pièce. Elle s'assit à son chevet et prit un linge dans une bassine d'eau fraîche, elle l'essora et le passa délicatement sur le front de son père. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit en la voyant. Il essaya de parler mais il était trop faible._

_« Garde tes forces papa, on parlera demain... » dit-elle avec émotion._

_Il était vraiment brûlant de fièvre et cela l'inquiétait._

_Elle passa la nuit à ses côtés, s'occupant de lui en se relayant avec Pomfresh, et priant silencieusement pour qu'il se rétablisse._

_Elle l'avait tellement détesté plus jeune, ils avaient fait tant d'erreurs, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il était son point d'appui, son repère, ce qui était assez ironique quand elle y pensait. Depuis des mois elle se battait contre lui, contre son organisation et elle était un des meilleurs soldats du camp adverse, mais elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui comme son père. Elle était persuadée qu'un jour il l'aiderait à se racheter, il l'aimerait malgré tout ce qu'elle ait pu faire, malgré les meurtres, les mensonges... Mais peut-être qu'elle se faisait des illusions et qu'il la renierait. Elle commençait à verser encore quelques larmes mais elle se reprit, elle devait rester forte._

_Elle se leva, fatiguée de rester assise, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarde le soleil se lever tout en caressant son ventre qui était un peu douloureux. Madame Pomfresh entra et la regarda avec un sourire._

_« Vous devriez aller vous allonger un petit peu, ce n'est pas très bon dans votre état de rester toute une nuit éveillée... »_

_« J'irai après, je veux juste qu'il se réveille... La fièvre est tombée ? »_

_« Il en a encore un peu mais beaucoup moins. Sa toux par contre est toujours aussi forte... »_

_« Il a passé quelques heures tranquille, mais ça a reprit il y a deux heures. »_

_Dumbledore gémit et elles se précipitèrent toutes les deux à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit_

_« Me voilà bien entouré... » chuchota-t-il, la voix enrouée._

_La Médicomage lui tendit une potion qu'il but lentement. Elles l'aidèrent à se mettre dans une position plus assise et elles lui posèrent quelques questions. _

_Pomfresh s'éclipsa et les laissa seuls. Le vieil homme posa une main chaude sur le visage de sa fille qui s'était assise sur le lit, en face de lui._

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Mieux que toi, » plaisanta-t-elle._

_« Tu as dormi un peu ? »_

_« Non, je voulais être là quand tu te réveillerais... »_

_Il sourit à nouveau et posa les yeux sur le ventre se sa fille._

_« Tout va bien papa, et je pense que tu vas être grand père d'une petite fille... »_

_Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et Eléa lui fit respirer une potion assez forte pour lui dégager les bronches. La toux se calma et il respira profondément. _

_« Dors papa, je vais manger un peu et me reposer, je serai dans ma chambre... »_

_Il acquiesça et Eléa appela Pomfresh pour qu'elle reste à son chevet. _

_Eléa entra dans la cuisine et fut surprise de voir que l'infirmière lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner copieux. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante car pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était enceinte, la faim lui tenaillait le ventre. Elle se restaura et sentit la fatigue lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle décida d'aller s'allonger un moment après avoir écrit une lettre à Lucius pour le rassurer. Elle s'endormit immédiatement, mais le cœur serré en espérant que l'état de son père s'améliorerait rapidement. _

* * *

_Impasse du Tisseur, __lundi 30 mars 1998_

Il faisait une nuit noire, sans lune, lorsque les rats de l'impasse s'enfuirent à toute vitesse devant le danger imminent qui les guettait. Mais le félin traversa l'impasse sombre sans même un regard pour les rongeurs, semblant chercher une quelconque cachette. Le petit chat noir s'arrêta devant une maison quelque peu délabrée, au bout l'impasse à peine éclairée par un vieux réverbère dont la lueur faiblissait.

Le chat gratta à la porte, qui s'ouvrit doucement, et il y pénétra en un éclair. Si ils n'avaient pas fui aussi vite, quelle aurait été la surprise des ces animaux s'ils avaient vu le prédateur se transformer en une magnifique jeune femme aux grands yeux bleus. Eléa entra prudemment, baguette en main, et regarda en fronçant les sourcils le mobilier autour d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsque du mur couvert de livres s'ouvrit une porte secrète.

« Lucius ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Bonsoir ma belle... »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, approfondissant son baiser en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, Il ne te fait pas de mal ? »

« Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... et toi ? »

« Tout va bien... » mentit Eléa en haussant les épaules.

« Ton père sait que tu es ici ? »

« J'en sais rien… Severus le sait probablement, » dit-elle avec une petite grimace. « Il sait tout, il est chargé de me protéger, me suivre, jouer les emmerdeurs parfois... En tout cas, je ne le remercierais jamais assez de nous prêter sa... euh... maison… »

« Planque plutôt... » dit-il avec un rire franc, qui fit sourire Eléa.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et l'embrassa tout en glissant une main dans son dos et défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

« Me dis pas qu'on va faire l'amour sur ce canapé pourri, il tiendra jamais le coup ! » plaisanta Eléa.

« J'ai préparé la chambre… »

Il souleva Eléa, la porta jusqu'à la chambre et la jeta sur le lit, faisant pouffer de rire la jeune femme qui s'empressa d'enlever son soutien-gorge pendant que son amant se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Malgré les jours de séparation, Lucius s'efforça de faire l'amour à son compagne lentement, savourant ce moment d'intimité tellement rare ces derniers temps.

Lucius était allongé sur le côté alors que Eléa, sur le dos, affichait un sourire béat. Il se pencha sur elle afin d'accéder au paquet de cigarettes sur la table et embrassa la jeune femme au passage.

« Tu m'as manqué mon amour... » Il descendit vers sa poitrine et embrassa ses mamelons. « Eux aussi ils m'ont manqué, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « La séparation a du bien finalement, » dit-il en allumant sa cigarette.

« Hey ! » Elle le frappa sur le torse, avant de rire et de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à s'observer en silence, à détailler chaque centimètre de leurs visages. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une dizaine de jours depuis leur dernier rendez-vous mais ils étaient conscients qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas renouveler leurs rencontres secrètes autant qu'ils le voudraient.

« Tu sais qu'Il va te tuer une fois qu'Il n'aura plus besoin de toi ? »

« J'ai encore pas mal de cartes en mains tu sais, Il a besoin de mes contacts, sans compter que je suis un des seuls à pouvoir diriger les missions. »

« Mais Il te fait moins confiance ? Après tout, tu l'as trahi en me sauvant... »

« Nos rapports ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, Il me confie moins ses plans, Il est aussi plus... dur. »

Eléa fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre. « On vit quelque chose qu'il abhorre, on s'aime, c'est un sentiment qu'Il ne peut pas avoir... même si je pensais qu'Il le pouvait… »

« Comment ça ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je pensais qu'Il aurait pu m'aimer, comme sa fille, mais il en est incapable... » répondit-elle, une pointe de dégoût et d'amertume dans la voix.

« Vos rapports m'ont toujours intrigué... »

« Tu sais quoi, arrêtons de parler de Lui, ok ? » proposa Eléa avec un sourire.

« Tu as raison amour, » soupira-t-il. « Champagne ? »

« Et après 21 ans, tu poses toujours la question.. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle fit apparaître une nuisette en satin noire et l'enfila, savourant la douceur du tissu léger qui glissa sur sa peau laiteuse. Elle soupira de plaisir en entendant le bouchon de champagne sauter et s'approcha de son amant qui lui servit une coupe du liquide doré.

Elle frissonna et le rejoignit sous les draps, ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée tout en se regardant dans les yeux.

« Comment ça se passe les cours ? »

« Mal, je me suis faite virer... » Elle prit un air hautain. « Les parents d'élèves ont crié à la « méchante sorcière »... bande de cons... »

« Tu vas devoir quitter Poudlard alors ? »

« C'est déjà fait et maintenant je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, au moins à Poudlard c'était marrant et ça m'occupait... » bouda-t-elle.

« Comment va Draco ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Mal... Il est toujours aussi désagréable et ses notes chutent énormément... » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Il collectionne les retenues. »

« Au moins, avec Hermione, il travaillait, » constata Lucius.

« Oui, » soupira Eléa. « Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? » soupira Eléa après un court silence.

« Je ne sais pas... Draco avait l'air amoureux. Pour Hermione, je ne la connais pas assez. Mais bizarrement quand on les voit, on sent une osmose, comme... »

« Nous, » le coupa-t-elle. « Certaines personnes sont destinées à être ensemble, comme nous, comme eux… »

« Comme Potter et le fille Weasley, » ajouta Lucius avec mépris.

« Oui, » rit Eléa. « Ce qu'ils peuvent me faire penser à Lily et James, c'est incroyable, » remarqua Eléa, pensive.

« Mmh, » marmonna Lucius tout en servant une deuxième flûte à Eléa.

« Lucius ? » Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Je me suis disputée avec ton fils. »

« A quel sujet amour ? » dit-il, étonné.

« Au sujet de sa Marque... » articula-t-elle.

« Oh, » dit-il d'un air détaché.

« Je le savais ! » murmura-t-elle, exaspérée. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies laissé faire, Lucius ! » Elle se leva du lit et commença à faire les cent pas sous le regard exaspéré de son amant.

« Draco est majeur, » soupira-t-il.

« Draco est stupide ! Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! » dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« Eléa, Draco a voulu se faire marquer, il a contacté le Maître et il s'est enrôlé, point barre. »

« Et tu n'as rien dit ? Putain Lucius, c'est ton fils ! Tu veux qu'il gâche sa vie comme nous ? Surtout qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il est paumé depuis qu'Hermione l'a plaqué ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Hermione ! Il veut servir la cause, c'est tout ! » s'emporta Lucius.

« Rien à voir avec Hermione ? Arrête de déconner, depuis qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, il est odieux avec tout le monde, ses notes ont chuté, c'est un cancre ! Et la cause, quelle cause Lucius ? Même toi, tu n'y crois plus ! » cracha-t-elle.

« J'y crois toujours Eléa ! »

« Pff, » fit-elle en haussant les épaules, « dis plutôt que tu prends le camp du plus fort… »

« C'est bien ce que tu as fait, non ? » s'enflamma Lucius.

« Je l'ai fait, oui, mais crois-moi à un moment, il faut choisir Lucius ! »

« Il n'aura pas à choisir ! Si le Maître perd, la marque n'aura plus d'importance ! » aboya-t-il, « et s'il gagne, Draco sera bien placé dans ses rangs. »

Eléa le regarda, hallucinée. « Alors c'est _ça_ ton plan ? » Elle eut un rire amer. « Et s'il se fait tuer entre temps, tu envisages quoi ? » Devant son silence, elle enchaîna. « C'est ton fils _unique_ Lucius ! Je me suis battue pour lui, j'ai _payé_ de ma personne ! Comment peux-tu prendre ça à la légère ? As-tu une idée du cauchemar que j'ai vécu, à avaler cette magie noire jusqu'à en vomir mes tripes ? Combien de fois j'ai failli y laisser ma peau ? Et surtout mon esprit ? »

« Eléa, » se radoucit-il. « Je… Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça, » dit-il sincèrement.

« Et bien ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point je compte pour toi… » sanglota-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour essuyer quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées. Il s'approcha d'elle et hésita à la prendre par les épaules, tourmenté par un sentiment qu'il éprouvait si rarement mais chaque fois pour elle, la culpabilité. Elle avait raison, elle en avait bavé pour "sauver" les enfants et il n'y avait même pas pensé…

« Je suis désolé, Eléa, sincèrement, je n'aurais pas dû le prendre à la légère. »

Eléa soupira de lassitude et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer et de gâcher le peu de temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'Eléa qui lui avait tourné le dos à nouveau et il l'enlaça. A sa grande surprise, elle ne se débattit pas et semblait finalement plus triste qu'en colère.

« Après tout ça, après ce qu'on a vécu, tu l'as laissé faire, » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer Eléa, il y était fermement décidé et je n'ai pas intérêt à m'opposer aux décisions du Maître, » expliqua-t-il calmement.

Elle se retourna finalement et elle enfouit son visage humide de ses larmes dans la chevelure blonde du Mangemort.

« J'en ai assez de cette guerre Lucius, » pleura-t-elle. « Assez de tous ces morts, de Ses plans... Je veux une vie normale. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la berça doucement. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que la guerre serait terminée d'ici quelques mois et que tout s'arrangerait ? Qu'aucun d'eux ne mourrait ou serait enfermé à vie à Azkaban ? Que les enfants oublieraient la guerre très vite et vivraient des jours heureux ? Que tout cela était de sa faute... Que sans son ambition et sa soif de pouvoir, elle ne serait pas là, traquée, mise à mort par celui qu'elle appelait jadis « Maître » ?

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait les mauvais choix, » chuchota-t-elle, lisant dans ses pensées. « Jamais je ne blâmerais assez pour tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé, » ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Il la serra plus fort encore, et l'espace d'une seconde, il se sentit plus léger.

« Tu as la chair de poule, viens, on se recouche… »

Elle acquiesça et ils s'emmitouflèrent dans une couverture chaude et moelleuse. Ils firent une nouvelle fois l'amour, savourant chaque mouvement de leurs corps, avant de s'endormir calmement, il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'aube.

* * *

Elle frissonna et voulut remonter la couverture sur ses épaules, mais elle s'étonna de l'avoir déjà sur elle, jusqu'au cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit, mais un froid inhabituel prenait possession de son corps. Elle s'assit dans le lit, les sens en alerte, le cœur battant. Lucius s'était assis à son tour, ils se regardèrent et Lucius put lire la panique dans les yeux de sa compagne. Ils connaissaient tous les deux cette présence oppressante et glaciale. Sans un bruit, ils prirent leurs baguettes et s'habillèrent. La maison de Severus était pratique pour se cacher, mais une chose manquait... une sortie de secours.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils communiquaient par télépathie. Il n'y avait qu'une sortie possible, la porte d'entrée. Eléa grelottait et la buée qui s'échappait de leurs souffles était tellement épaisse que la température avait dû chuter d'une dizaine de degrés.

_« Lucius, ils doivent être au moins une dizaine... » _s'angoissa-t-elle.

_« Ne t'inquiète__ pas, on va s'en sortir chérie... »_

_« Je suis nulle en P__atronus, tu le sais... » _

Des larmes remplissaient déjà ses yeux et Lucius sut à cet instant qu'il devrait se battre pour deux.

_« Tu reste__s derrière moi et surtout, tu penses à Hermione, au jour où tu l'as rencontrée, pense à l'amour qu'il y a entre vous deux, ok ? »_

Elle acquiesça tout en déglutissant. Elle avait l'impression que son sang s'était figé dans ses veines, son corps était raide, ses lèvres violettes... Mais Lucius la prit par la main et lui fit signe.

Tout se passa si vite, mais si lentement à la fois. Lucius ouvrit à la volée la porte cachée et ils furent aussitôt entourés d'une douzaine de Détraqueurs. Lucius ne lâcha pas la main d'Eléa et ils crièrent ensemble : _« Expecto Patronum ! »_

Un aigle argenté sortit de la baguette de Lucius tandis qu'une forme faible, ressemblant à un Phénix, sortit de celle d'Eléa. Les Détraqueurs ne reculèrent pas et Eléa fondit en larmes lorsqu'elle entendit ses propres cris supplier son père de lui laisser sa fille, quand elle revit les regards de ses amis qui se rendirent compte se sa trahison, quand son Maître la torturait...

Elle commençait à perdre pied. Elle discernait à peine la voix de Lucius qui continuait à se battre à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sentit une main luisante et grisâtre sur elle, pétrifiée par la peur, un Détraqueur la tenait, elle entendait son souffle rauque et soudain elle tomba à genoux. La créature s'approcha d'elle et porta une main à sa cagoule, se préparant à lui donner le baiser mortel. Elle suffoquait tant le froid autour d'elle et en elle l'empêchait de respirer. Elle ferma les yeux, c'était la fin.

Une lueur aveuglante remplit la pièce, faisant reculer le monstre, autour d'elle tout irradiait de blanc. Lucius la prit par la main et elle se leva difficilement, ne quittant pas des yeux l'immense aigle fantomatique qui se dressait devant eux comme un bouclier. Lucius la tira vers l'extérieur, elle était plus pâle que jamais, il la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne vacille et ne perde connaissance.

Il se maudit d'avoir organisé cette soirée et il la ramena dans le lieu qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

* * *

Teaser chapitre 34 : 

**1980** : Eléa perd pieds dans un monde qui lui échappe pour ne pas faire face à la réalité, celle de la guerre où elle risque de tout perdre.

**1998** : Lucius n'aura qu'une option possible concernant Eléa. Un enlèvement à Poudlard comblera Voldemort mais plongera l'Ordre du Phoenix dans le désespoir.


	35. L'enlèvement

**LES LIENS DU PASSÉ**

**Titre**: Les liens du passé

**Auteurs** : Rowena, ma poulette, pour tout ce qui se passe dans le présent et Eléa, moi, pour tout ce qui se passe en dans le passé.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas (damn it, j'aurais dû les inventer !), à part Eléa, imaginée de toute part par moi :p... JK Rowling, tout est à elle...

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Aucun spoiler mais la fic pour ce qui est du "présent" se situe après le tome 5.

**Rating** : M

**Couples :** Let's read and see !

**Note de Rowy : **je voulais juste dire à ma poulette que je suis trop contente d'écrire cette fic avec elle et que je la remercie de me supporter moi et mes questions sur des détails voire pas des détails d'ailleurs qui m'échappent dans le Potterverse ! Love U chickie...

**Note d'Eléa : **Merci ma poulette de m'avoir embarquée dans cette jolie aventure et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, merci de m'avoir indiqué le mode d'emploi du mode DAWSON, merci pour les fous rires et merci pour Eléa... love you too  
**  
Remerciements : **un grand merci à Morgana et Avalon nos bétareadeuses !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

_**Rowy**_ : Y a-t-il encore des gens intéressés par cette fic ? Y a-t-il encore des gens qui lisent cette fic ? lol Pour ceux qui sont toujours là, merci ! Votre patience est récompensée ! Pour les nouveaux qui auraient vus de la lumière, soyez les bienvenus ! Je ne dis pas ça au hasard, j'ai eu des ajouts en favoris et following ! Wow !

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent pour le Dramione, vu que c'est ma partie, patience, il y a toujours des interactions entre eux, donc de l'espoir !

_**Eléa**_ : Un grand merci à vous toutes qui nous lisez et patientez ! Ca fait super plaisir de voir des lectrices de la 1ère heure nous laisser des reviews ! C'est ce qui nous donne le courage de continuer...

Khalya : LOL ! Merci beaucoup ! On continue, on veut la finir, mais avec nos vies bien remplies, c'est pas toujours évident !

Pour 78, tu en sauras un peu plus sur Sarah ici, et faudra patienter pour le reste :p En ce qui concerne Eilane, ce n'est pas notre création, tu peux lire son histoire dans "L'Ascension des Ténèbres1:L'Anneau de Pouvoir" elle est dans notre profil dans Favorite Stories.

Desperatly Alone : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voldy, la carte et la clé... ahah, bah tu verras plus tard :p (oui je suis méchante :p) pour le Dramione, patience... :D

Ecathe : Merci beaucoup pour ta review largement enthousiaste lol, je ne pense pas que JKR serait super heureuse de ce qu'on ait fait des ses personnages ! La magie de la fanfiction...

Sinon nous sommes 2 à écrire, Rowy et Eléa ;)

Sambre: Merci beaucoup Sambre ! On n'espérait pas avoir de reviews vu le temps qu'on met à updater et du coup c'est très encourageant !

Cassy : Pas de soucis, la fin est déjà écrite, et on est à quelques chapitres du dénouement je pense, pas plus de 40 chapitres ;) Merci pour ta patience !

Stella : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Marine : ihihi ! Tu vois, suffit de demander :p non personne nous harcèle, on croyait avoir perdu tout le monde :p donc voilà la suite... merci pour ta review !

J'en profite pour passer une annonce : nous avons perdu une bétareadeuse. Nous n'en avons plus qu'une qui est très très occupée. Nous recherchons quelqu'un très bon en français et en écriture et qui connaisse bien notre fic + l'univers HP. Merci d'écrire à eleademeteriem( ) (enlevez les parenthèses bien sûr..) ou via mon LJ ou forum (voir notre profil).

Bonne lecture !

Résumé du chapitre 33 :

**1980** : Lucius parvient à convaincre Eléa du bonheur qui peut ressortir de sa grossesse et lui promet d'élever son enfant et le considérer comme le sien. Severus lui remonte également le moral et ils évoquent le passé. Eléa veille enfin son père, malade, morte d'inquiétude à l'idée de le perdre.

**1998** : Eléa assiste brièvement Rémus et Severus lors de leurs cours à Poudlard mais devant les protestations des parents d'élèves, l'expérience est écourtée. Ron et Pansy entretiennent une relation secrète et semblent sincères dans leurs sentiments. Ron se confie à Hermione. Draco est particulièrement désagréable avec Hermione. Eléa le confronte et s'aperçoit qu'il a été marqué. Elle est inquiète et folle de rage, et avertit Dumbledore. Eléa et Lucius passent une nuit ensemble mais sont attaqués par des Détraqueurs. Eléa est blessée, Lucius doit la mettre en sûreté.

**Chapitre 34 : L'Enlèvement**

_**I'**__m__not here. This isn't happening. I'm not here, I'm not here... _Radiohead _(How to Disappear Completely)_

_Lundi 24 mars 1980, Ecosse, maison de Dumbledore, 10h._

_**R**__émus entra doucement dans la chambre de Dumbledore. Une odeur de camphre et de menthol mélangée à des herbes médicinales frappa si fort son odorat de Lycan qu'il fronça les sourcils. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, le directeur de Poudlard dormait, sa respiration bruyante était le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre. A côté du lit, Eléa était, elle aussi, endormie paisiblement, ses mains posées sur son ventre arrondi. Elle était très pâle et il pouvait discerner des cernes profonds sous ses yeux. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et avança une main pour la réveiller doucement lorsqu'Eléa la saisit brusquement, faisant sursauter son ami._

_ « Oh, c'est toi, désolée, » murmura-t-elle._

_ « T'es dingue ? J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! » Elle relâcha sa main et la massa douloureusement._

_La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête en guise d'excuse et se leva doucement. Elle posa une main tremblante sur son père et grimaça avant de se retourner vers le Maraudeur._

_ « Je croyais qu'il allait mieux ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_ « Il a rechuté cette nuit, il a eu une poussée de fièvre et des quintes de toux... » répondit-elle à mi-voix._

_Ils sortirent en silence dans le couloir. _

_ « Tu es seul ? »_

_ « Non, Lily et James sont là et Pompom est prête à te relever. »_

_ « Comment vais-je leur expliquer ma présence ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle leur a dit que tu étais venue te reposer et que tu avais pris la relève cette nuit. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle savait, » dit-il d'un air entendu._

_ « Papa lui a dit et ça, c'est pas bon signe, crois-moi... » Sa voix se cassa. Rémus s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras._

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un roc ! Il va s'en sortir. »_

_Elle acquiesça, essuya quelques larmes et respira profondément avant de se diriger vers la cuisine._

_Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Eléa salua ses amis et l'infirmière, qui échangèrent des regards inquiets. Elle s'assit à table et se versa un jus d'orange, puis remarquant qu'elle était observée, leva un sourcil._

_ « Quoi ? »_

_Lily prit une de ses mains._

_ « Eléa, je crois qu'il faut que tu manges et surtout que tu te reposes, tu ... »_

_ « … as l'air d'un cadavre... » finit James._

_ « Dites pas n'importe quoi, je me réveille à peine, j'ai dormi, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_ « D'un œil, » ajouta Rémus tout en désignant sa main qui était encore douloureuse. _

_ « Je t'assure que tu as mauvaise mine, il faut vraiment que tu te reposes Eléa, » insista Lily, visiblement inquiète._

_Eléa sourit tristement et se servit un croissant._

_ « J'irai me recoucher après avoir mangé. » _

_ « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-le nous, » proposa James en souriant._

_ « C'est gentil, mais ça ira merci. » Elle lui retourna un sourire sincère._

_Ils déjeunèrent en parlant de la santé de Dumbledore, mais Eléa prit rapidement des nouvelles de Lily et de son bébé, changeant de sujet pour ne pas montrer son trouble lorsque le sujet était porté sur son père._

_Après avoir mangé, elle se sentit un peu mieux mais décida quand même d'aller se reposer. Pomfresh promit de lui rendre visite pour vérifier sa tension et lui donner quelques potions._

_Rémus avait raison, elle n'avait dormi que d'un œil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à son avenir : si son père succomberait à la maladie ou s'il survivrait, ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde. Et puis surtout elle songeait à l'avenir de son enfant. Il devait y avoir un moyen de s'enfuir, mais comment Lui échapper ? Il avait été parfaitement clair et elle avait testé tellement de sorts… La mort était sa seule issue, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre fin à ses jours, elle n'était pas assez forte... ou lâche. _

_Elle se rendit à la salle de bain et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Ils avaient raison, elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son visage était pâle et cerné, même ses joues étaient creusées, elle avait sûrement dû perdre du poids malgré une alimentation plus riche ces dernières semaines. Elle soupira en s'allongeant et finalement se releva pour prendre un parchemin et une plume._

_Lucius, _

_Mon séjour chez Lily et James se prolonge malgré moi. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je serai de retour à la fin de la semaine. _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es prudent,_

_Tu me manques._

_ Eléa._

_Elle alla dans le bureau de son père et s'approcha de Fumseck qui, la reconnaissant, piailla tout en lui donnant de légers coups de tête. _

_ « Bonjour toi, » dit-elle tout en le caressant. « Ecoute, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il faudrait que tu délivres ce message à Lucius, ok ? » Le Phénix dodelina de la tête et elle reprit : « Merci, tu es vraiment génial. » Elle lui déposa quelques miettes de cookie qu'il picora. « Ecoute, tu laisses ce message chez moi, dans le salon sur une table, seulement si Lucius est seul ou absent, s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, tu reviens, ok ? » L'oiseau piailla à nouveau et attrapa l'enveloppe dans son bec avant de disparaître. _

_Elle retourna finalement dans sa chambre pour s'étendre et voyant que Fumseck ne revenait pas, elle en déduisit que le message avait été délivré._

* * *

_Londres, dans la nuit du 30 au 31 mars 1998_

Lucius se retrouva en plein cœur de Londres, Eléa dans ses bras, alors que la nuit calme enveloppait leurs silhouettes et les dissimulait quelque peu du monde Moldu. Il marcha jusqu'à la Place Neal's Yard et leva les yeux sur la devanture atypique vert acidulé d'un petit hôtel particulier. Il poussa la porte avec son pied et son épaule et pénétra dans le hall faiblement éclairé. Le Mangemort s'approcha du comptoir, réajustant sa position alors qu'Eléa commençait sérieusement à lui peser sur les épaules, et il sonna à plusieurs reprises, la fatigue et l'agacement prenant le dessus. Le concierge apparut par une porte dérobée et lança au sorcier un regard en coin, soupirant devant l'accoutrement de Lucius mais sans faire davantage de commentaire. La baguette toujours serrée dans sa main droite, Lucius la leva légèrement et prononça le sort d'une voix claire et précise.

« _Impero_. »

Le concierge leva un nouveau regard en direction de Lucius, vide, inexpressif et hypnotique. Il attendait vraisemblablement les instructions afin d'agir en conséquence.

« Je suis venue avec ma charmante fiancée qui est en pleine forme, » déclara Lucius en ne quittant pas des yeux le concierge. « La chambre est réservée et a été payée d'avance, je viens récupérer la clé. »

Le concierge acquiesça et lui tendit une clé que le Mangemort attrapa en grimaçant alors qu'il n'était pas loin de lâcher Eléa. Il serra les dents et sans plus d'explications, il leva le sort, disparaissant dans les escaliers menant aux chambres du premier étage. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre numéro 7 et posa délicatement Eléa sur le lit avant de soupirer longuement. Il dégagea les cheveux de son visage et se maudit d'avoir organisé cette soirée. Il disparut un instant dans la salle de bain et revint avec un gant tiède qu'il posa sur ses tempes et il l'entendit gémir faiblement. Cette réponse le rassura quelque peu, au moins elle était réactive. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, se relaxant enfin après les dernières heures de cauchemar. Il s'assoupit une bonne heure mais l'état préoccupant d'Eléa le torturait alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il se leva et alla se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, puis il revint dans la chambre et observa un instant le ciel s'éclaircir au-dessus de Londres.

* * *

Il avait attendu qu'elle se réveille, il avait espéré pour être plus précis. En vain. Eléa était restée inconsciente et il ne pouvait attendre davantage que son état empire. Le soleil de printemps montait lentement et Lucius ne voyait pas d'autre alternative pour mettre sa maîtresse en sécurité que de l'amener là où elle serait soignée et protégée, dans le lieu qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Il regarda à nouveau longuement son visage pâle qu'il caressa doucement du revers de la main avant d'envelopper Eléa dans une épaisse couverture blanche. Il dégagea les cheveux de son visage et blêmit en s'apercevant que sa température corporelle avait considérablement chuté. Il se réprimanda intérieurement de n'avoir pas réagi plus tôt et la prit finalement dans ses bras quittant l'hôtel aussi anonymement qu'il y était arrivé. Le soleil matinal l'éblouit et l'obligea à plisser les yeux. Il embrassa Eléa sur le front avant de rassembler ses forces et transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard.

Il tomba à genoux devant les grilles du château, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, et il vérifia qu'Eléa n'avait pas trop subi de dommages durant le voyage avant de se relever tenant toujours le frêle corps inerte de sa maîtresse contre sa poitrine. Il soupira en levant les yeux vers l'immense portail de l'école de sorcellerie et jeta un regard implorant à Eléa.

« Eléa… comment est-ce qu'on pénètre dans cette forteresse, amour ? Donne-moi la clé, un indice, n'importe quoi… »

Le silence lui répondit et il attendit un miracle, immobile, la fumée sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il ne semblait pourtant pas souffrir de la fraîcheur matinale. Le miracle ne tarda pas à intervenir et il ne sut dire d'où vint la providence lorsque les lourdes grilles de Poudlard s'ouvrirent finalement. Il recula d'un pas, abasourdi par la simplicité apparente et déconcertante de la manœuvre. Il jeta un regard à sa maîtresse toujours inconsciente et se douta tout de même que la présence d'Eléa ne devait pas être étrangère à l'ouverture subite de l'école certainement la mieux protégée du pays. Les sens à l'affût, il marcha rapidement jusqu'aux portes du château qui le laissèrent pénétrer avec la même facilité dans le Grand Hall afin de rencontrer le comité d'accueil.

Tout s'accéléra et la quiétude matinale fut bientôt remplacée par des cris apeurés et de stupeur des élèves croisant le Mangemort alors que les Aurors surgirent, encerclant Lucius qui réussit tout de même à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, protégé malgré lui par Eléa toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.

Il le savait, la jeune femme était sa seule protection à cet instant et sans elle, il était presque sûr qu'il serait déjà mort à l'heure actuelle. Il vit les Professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall, escortés par des Aurors, s'avancer vers lui, baguettes levées, tandis que les Professeurs Lupin et Flitwick, aidés des Préfets de sixième et septième années, s'étaient chargés de la protection des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle.

Severus Snape s'était levé lentement de la table des Professeurs en fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre la raison de la présence de son ancien ami et se diriger à son tour à sa rencontre d'un pas plus rapide.

Quelques élèves curieux avaient également réussi à s'approcher de la scène principale tandis qu'une voix s'éleva parmi l'agitation.

« Maman ? Maman ! »

Hermione se mit à courir en direction de Lucius, bientôt suivie par Harry, Ron et Ginny.

« Hermione ! » se mit à crier à son tour Rémus bien qu'il savait son intervention inutile.

Harry réussit à lui attraper la main afin de la stopper avant qu'elle ne se jette dans la gueule du loup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! » s'écria-t-elle fusillant Harry du regard.

Draco, non loin d'elle, ne quittait pas son père des yeux et semblait abasourdi de voir ce dernier dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il serra les dents à la brûlure qu'il ressentit au niveau de la Marque et s'arrêta presque de respirer en voyant le regard dangereux de Lucius.

Snape ne quitta pas des yeux Lucius lorsque ce dernier lui remit Eléa, toujours inconsciente et emmitouflée dans la couverture blanche.

« Détraqueurs… » souffla Lucius à l'attention du Maître de Potions et ce simple mot ajouta une pagaille supplémentaire parmi les élèves qui scrutaient les lieux, s'attendant à voir surgir les répugnantes créatures à tout moment.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » insista Hermione, se frayant un chemin vers le Professeur Snape.

« C'est pas vrai… » râla Ron, « elle ne peut pas rester tranquille, non ?! »

« Prof- »

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase alors que Lucius profita de l'agitation non maîtrisée pour sortir un poignard et empoigner Ginny. L'arme arborait une émeraude incrustée dans le manche qui envoyait des prismes de lumière quand la pierre croisait le soleil au travers des vitres de la Grande Salle. La lame tranchante menaçait Ginny au niveau de son cou. Lucius n'exerçait pas une pression trop forte mais on pouvait facilement deviner qu'un simple geste malencontreux pourrait sectionner sans difficulté la carotide de la jeune fille. L'incompréhension empêcha Harry et Ron de réagir alors que Dumbledore s'approcha du Mangemort, comprenant clairement ses intentions que ce dernier ne tarda pas à énoncer à haute voix.

« C'est ici et maintenant que ma petite visite parmi vous prend fin, » déclara Lucius, « Miss Weasley va gentiment me raccompagner jusqu'à la grille, pour me permettre de transplaner. »

« NON ! » s'écria soudainement Harry, « prenez-moi à sa place ! »

« Il en est hors de question ! » rétorqua Mc Gonagall, se postant devant l'intéressé, alors que Lucius semblait trouver l'idée séduisante.

« Lucius… Tu pourrais très bien rester ici avec Eléa, » tenta Dumbledore.

« Nous savons très bien, vous et moi, que ce n'est pas une solution envisageable, » répondit Lucius d'un air pincé, mais le vieux sorcier n'était pas dupe. « Et puis, j'ai des affaires à régler, » soupira-t-il, visiblement agacé. « Merci de l'invitation, mais l'heure tourne… » finit-il en désignant Ginny.

Lucius jeta un dernier regard à Eléa, blottie contre Snape, et tourna les talons, empoignant plus fort Ginny qui grimaça sous la douleur.

« Non ! » cria à nouveau Harry, faisant un pas, avant d'être stoppé par un Auror qui l'empêcha de suivre le Mangemort.

« Professeur ! » rua à son tour Ron, se tournant vers Mc Gonagall. « Faites quelque chose ! Gin' ! Ginny ! »

Les cris de protestation des deux amis retentissaient toujours dans la Grande Salle lorsque Dumbledore, accompagné de plusieurs Aurors, escorta le Mangemort contre sa volonté jusqu'aux grilles en fer. Une fois à l'extérieur, Lucius s'autorisa à pousser un petit soupir, levant les yeux devant le Directeur de l'Ecole prêt à bondir.

« Elle est jolie, » déclara Lucius, avec un sourire en coin, tandis que Ginny essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte qu'il resserra plus fort autour d'elle. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit la lame froide s'enfoncer un peu plus contre son cou et stoppa tout mouvement alors qu'une goutte de sang perlait, glissant jusqu'à son décolleté.

« Lucius… » gronda dangereusement Dumbledore.

Le sourire du Mangemort s'éteignit, pas besoin de faux-semblants ici, et il respira profondément. Les yeux bleus perçants du Directeur croisèrent les siens, et il entendit le vieil homme parler dans ses pensées.

« Lucius… tu sais que je peux encore vous aider et vous protéger… toi et Draco… »

Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte mais Ginny n'osa rien tenter, comprenant que quelque chose se passait entre les deux hommes. Elle sentit dans son dos la respiration du Mangemort se calmer.

Les visages tendus, les baguettes trop serrées et le poignard menaçant furent certainement la raison de la catastrophe mais quand Lucius surprit une Auror lever soudainement plus haut sa baguette et alors qu'il crut lire l'énonciation d'un sort sur les lèvres d'une autre, il transplana sans réfléchir, ne lâchant pas Ginny, qui poussa un cri de surprise et d'effroi tandis qu'elle fut entraînée malgré elle avec le Mangemort dans le tourbillon qui les engouffrait.

Dumbledore rejoignit le château dans un silence lourd et pesant et pénétra sans un mot dans la Grande Salle qui s'était considérablement vidée. Hermione était agenouillée près de sa mère étendue sur le sol alors que Snape vérifiait qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure apparente. La jeune sorcière se leva et fit un pas vers le Directeur. Les visages se décomposèrent quand ils réalisèrent que Ginny n'était pas avec le groupe.

« Albus ? » osa Mc Gonagall.

« Il l'a emmenée, » déclara platement Dumbledore tandis qu'Harry fixait toujours la porte de la Grande Salle, s'attendant encore à voir surgir sa petite amie saine et sauve.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot, s'agrippant soudainement au cou de Ron qui ne put même pas lever les bras et serrer son amie, trop choqué par la tournure des évènements. Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol et, de désespoir, prit sa tête entre ses mains devant l'impensable qui venait de se produire. Même Draco semblait littéralement sonné par l'enlèvement que venait de commettre son père sous ses yeux.

« Minerva, organisez sans tarder une Réunion de l'Ordre pour demain ! » se reprit Dumbledore. « Tonks, Ella, accompagnez-moi au Ministère je vous prie, il faut avertir Arthur. Minerva, je vous laisse le soin de contacter Molly… »

* * *

_Londres, vendredi 28 mars 1980_

_Lucius entra dans l'appartement d'Eléa avec un pincement au cœur. Serait-elle là ? Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis la courte lettre qu'il avait reçue en début de semaine et il commençait à s'inquiéter._

_L'inquiétude laissa rapidement place au soulagement. Elle était allongée, paisiblement endormie, un roman à la main. Il déposa ses affaires sur la table en verre et s'approcha du canapé en souriant, découvrant les restes d'une tablette de chocolat près d'elle. Il s'agenouilla, embrassa doucement son ventre et s'approcha de ses lèvres qu'il effleura de son index, elle lui avait tellement manquée... Au contact de son doigt, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Elle ouvrit ses yeux clairs et rencontra ceux de son amant. Puis ils s'embrassèrent profondément avant qu'elle ne s'asseye, lui laissant une place près d'elle._

_ « Tes lèvres ont le goût du chocolat, » plaisanta-t-il._

_ « Oui, je me suis un peu lâchée. » Elle rit de bon cœur avant d'ajouter : « La Médicomage va me tuer... »_

_ « Tu as l'air fatigué amour... » Il lui caressa la joue. « Comment va ton père ? »_

_ « Il a rechuté en début de semaine, mais il va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Quand je suis partie, il avait repris des couleurs et il plaisantait. »_

_ « Bien, » répondit-il, légèrement tendu._

_Eléa le regarda froidement._

_ « Je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'il meure, désolée de t'apporter une si mauvaise nouvelle, » répliqua-t-elle froidement._

_ « Ce n'est pas ça, » il soupira, « je... c'est juste que ça aurait simplifié beaucoup de choses... » ajouta-t-il maladroitement._

_ « On parle de mon père Lucius ! »_

_ « Je t'en prie Eléa, il n'a jamais été vraiment présent, combien de fois me l'as-tu dit ? » Elle détourna le regard et le porta sur la fenêtre par laquelle elle pouvait voir une fine pluie tomber. « Tu ne partages pas ses idées, tu le trahis, la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux qu'il reste en vie c'est parce que tu crois en une sorte de rédemption... »_

_ « Arrête Lucius… » souffla-t-elle._

_ « Non, écoute-moi, sois lucide Eléa, » reprit-il durement. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que le jour où il découvrira qui tu es vraiment, il va te serrer dans ses bras et te protéger ? »_

_ « Tu le connais mal. » Elle secoua la tête._

_ « Mais toi aussi tu le connais mal ! Il t'enfermera, Eléa ! Il te traitera comme une inconnue, il te reniera ! » Son ton commença à monter malgré lui._

_ « Non, jamais il ne me reniera ! » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

_ « Il t'enfermera et t'interrogera Eléa ! Tu as tué des centaines de personnes, tu les as torturées et tu y as pris du plaisir ! »_

_ « Arrête ! » cria-t-elle en se levant. « Je suis sa fille, jamais il ne me fera ça, il me laissera une seconde chance ! »_

_Lucius rit amèrement._

_ « Alors, tu n'as pas abandonné l'idée de te rendre, c'est ça ? Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir alors tu vas aller te réfugier à l'Ordre ? »_

_ « Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je... j'en sais rien Lucius… » Elle commença à pleurer. « J'ai peur, j'ai peur de Lui, je ne veux pas qu'Il ait une emprise sur notre fille. »_

_Lucius se leva et la prit dans ses bras, elle le repoussa légèrement et finalement se blottit contre lui._

_ « Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça Eléa, mais réfléchis-y, on est en guerre, n'oublie pas qu'il a voulu kidnapper la fille de Marius. Tu crois vraiment que ton père te traitera différemment des autres Mangemorts ? »_

_ « Je ne sais pas, » sanglota-t-elle._

_Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils se séparèrent doucement et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Lucius lui fit un grand sourire. _

_ « Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_ « Tu as dis notre fille. »_

_Elle lui retourna son sourire et s'éloigna doucement de lui pour préparer le dîner. Elle n'avait pas envie de relancer la conversation sur son père et voulait passer une soirée tranquille avec son amant. Sa présence rassurante lui avait vraiment manqué._

_ « Comment ça va au Ministère ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, voulant détendre l'atmosphère._

_Lucius remarqua son changement de ton et apprécia, il n'avait pas envie, lui non plus, de se disputer. Il se servit un bourbon et commença à lui raconter sa semaine plutôt chargée._

* * *

_Poudlard, mardi 31 mars 1998_

La nuit tombait à présent doucement sur Poudlard, enveloppant le château dans une obscurité presque totale en l'absence de lune. Le chaos était passé mais la nouvelle pas digérée : une élève de l'école avait été enlevée par un Mangemort. Les Aurors s'étaient succédé et les preuves avaient été relevées. Même le Ministère avait fait le déplacement pour interroger les témoins de la scène. Un lourd silence pesait à présent sur le château surveillé de près par des Aurors se relayant régulièrement. Les élèves avaient déjeuné rapidement puis avaient été sommés sans préambule de rejoindre leurs dortoirs et d'y demeurer tranquilles jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

Eléa avait repris connaissance dans l'après-midi et son état n'inspirait plus d'inquiétude dans la soirée alors que Madame Pomfresh et le Professeur Snape lui avaient prodigué les soins nécessaires. Après le déjeuner, elle avait été autorisée à recevoir de la visite et Hermione s'était précipitée auprès de sa mère, suivie des Professeurs Lupin et Snape qui lui avaient expliqué précisément la raison de sa présence au château, sans lui cacher aucune information en raison de la gravité de la situation. La jeune femme était abasourdie, ayant visiblement du mal à croire ce que son amant avait fait mais les larmes d'Hermione n'avaient pu que lui confirmer la triste réalité.

« Eléa, est-ce que tu as une explication sur la présence des Détraqueurs à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? » demanda Snape pour la deuxième fois.

« Non ! » s'écria Eléa avec un air désespéré. « Ce n'est pas Lucius. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il n'aurait jamais mis ma vie en danger… »

« Il a bien enlevé Ginny… » rappela amèrement Hermione doucement. « Il est capable de tout… »

Lupin fut tenté d'ajouter qu'il avait laissé Draco se faire marquer mais il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas révéler ce qu'Hermione ignorait toujours concernant son ex petit ami.

« Ce n'est pas Lucius, » répéta Eléa en regardant successivement Snape et Lupin.

« Bien, » accorda Rémus avec un hochement de tête. « Qui alors ? »

« D'après vous ?! » s'emporta soudainement Eléa. « Qui veut ma mort depuis que je ne sers plus à rien ? Qui a déjà tenté de me tuer ? »

« Nous sommes d'accord, Eléa, » soupira Snape, « Voldemort cherche à t'éliminer mais on lui a dit que tu étais là. Il a eu l'information. Qui savait pour ma maison ? Tu comprends ? Quelqu'un vous a trahi Lucius et toi et il faut que l'on sache qui, parce que soit Lucius a parlé, soit il a été suivi, soit _tu_ as été suivie. »

« Je ne sais pas, » déclara faiblement Eléa en se recouchant contre les oreillers placés dans son dos. « Ou alors quelqu'un t'a trahi Severus, ou a fouillé dans ta vie, » ajouta-t-elle d'un air de défi. « C'est _ta_ maison après tout… »

« Inutile de nous emporter, » soupira Rémus, « nous verrons demain à la réunion de l'Ordre, le Professeur Dumbledore nous apportera peut-être des réponses. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Eléa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est resté tard au Ministère et devait finir la soirée au Terrier… » expliqua Rémus.

« Oh… » soupira Eléa avec un air désolé mais sincère.

« Il m'a chargé de te dire que tu pouvais rejoindre ses appartements ce soir si tu le souhaitais, » ajouta le loup garou et Eléa acquiesça.

Les Professeurs Lupin et Snape finirent par souhaiter une bonne nuit aux deux jeunes femmes avant de les laisser un petit moment seules.

« Dix minutes, pas une de plus, Miss Granger, » avertit tout de même Snape. Eléa leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Comment va Harry ? » demanda finalement Eléa alors qu'Hermione avait pris place sur une chaise près du lit.

« Mal, comme tu peux t'en douter, » déclara Hermione d'un air las. « Il veut quitter le château pour aller chercher Ginny. Je pense qu'il sait que c'est insensé mais il échafaude des plans, ça doit être juste pour occuper son esprit je suppose… »

« Ron ? » continua Eléa.

« Je ne sais pas… Il ne dit rien, il n'a rien dit… Je l'ai peu vu en fait, je pense qu'il a dû rester dans sa chambre pratiquement toute la journée vu que les cours ont été annulés. »

« Je m'en veux tellement, » soupira Eléa. « Si je n'avais pas à tout prix voulu voir Lucius… Harry doit me détester… Encore plus qu'avant. »

« C'est faux, » tenta de la rassurer Hermione. « Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as failli mourir, maman. »

Eléa acquiesça tristement et leva à nouveau la tête, fronçant les sourcils en voyant la mine éteinte de sa fille.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu, chérie ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain pour le sol froid de l'infirmerie.

« Hermione ? » insista Eléa.

La jeune sorcière leva finalement les yeux vers Eléa et sembla hésiter un instant. Mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, Eléa pâlit et resta interdite de longues secondes.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte… » lâcha Hermione en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que… que… Je ne comprends pas…», bafouilla Eléa, confuse.

« Oui, c'est Draco… » se sentit obligée de préciser Hermione. « Ca a dérapé, _il_ a dérapé, on est toujours séparés… Mais ça a dérapé. Juste une fois… Non, deux… » s'embrouilla Hermione en fermant un instant les yeux.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Non… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une option envisageable… » souffla Hermione alors que les larmes brouillèrent soudainement sa vision.

« Manquait plus que ça… » soupira Eléa en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je l'ai fait exprès ? » s'emporta soudainement la jeune sorcière. « Je me sens déjà assez stupide comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter maman ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit ! C'est toi qui en rajoutes là ! Tu as pensé à quoi ? Les Potions ne sont pas faites pour prendre la poussière sur des étagères Hermione ! »

« C'était à une stupide fête, on avait trop bu ! Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé toi peut-être de trop boire à une fête ?! »

« Tu en es sûre ? » se calma Eléa en respirant profondément.

« Oui, il n'y en a pas eu trente six des nuits de ce genre ! »

« Je veux dire, est-ce que tu es sûre d'être enceinte ? » clarifia Eléa et s'efforçant de se calmer.

« J'en ai peur… Je n'ai plus mes règles, j'ai des nausées, je suis fatiguée… »

« Ca remonterait à quand ? »

« La Saint-Valentin, » déclara platement Hermione et Eléa se retint pour ne pas commenter la date.

« Un mois et demi ! Hermione… » soupira Eléa. « Tu envisages ça comment ? »

« Tu es en train de me demander si je vais avorter ? » demanda d'un air sombre Hermione. « Je ne sais pas… Enfin si, je ne peux pas faire ça… »

« On est en temps de guerre, » lui rappela Eléa.

« Et alors ? Ca ne t'a pas gêné toi… » rétorqua Hermione et Eléa préféra ne pas se diriger sur cette voie, sachant que cette conversation se terminerait mal.

« Il faut que tu le dises à Draco… »

« Non ! Pas question ! »

« Il a le droit de savoir Hermione, » insista Eléa.

« Non, c'est hors de question… Je ne l'aime plus, on n'est plus ensemble… »

« Ecoute Hermione, » commença Eléa en élevant légèrement le ton. « Si tu veux garder cet enfant, c'est ton choix et ton droit. C'est une décision adulte, il est temps d'agir en tant qu'adulte. Tu peux te raconter ce que tu veux sur tes sentiments par rapport à Draco, tu peux lui mentir si tu veux mais ne me raconte pas d'histoire à moi Hermione ! Il faut que tu le dises à Draco, il a le droit de savoir, et il va de toute manière bien finir par s'en rendre compte ! »

« Pas forcément, dans trois mois l'école sera finie, je ne le verrai plus ! »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? » souffla Eléa, visiblement choquée.

« Je le déteste ! » répéta Hermione alors qu'elle s'était levée et que davantage de larmes inondaient son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Hermione ? » tenta Eléa qui n'eut aucune réponse à son inquiétude alors qu'elles furent interrompues par Madame Pomfresh.

« Il y a beaucoup trop de bruit ici ! » gronda l'infirmière alors qu'Hermione tentait bien que mal de dissimuler ses larmes.

« Hermione a besoin d'aide, » déclara Eléa et Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. « Pour un test de grossesse, » ajouta-t-elle et Madame Pomfresh eut un regard compatissant envers la jeune sorcière, l'invitant à la suivre.

Hermione n'opposa aucune résistance, elle savait que l'infirmière était connue pour sa discrétion sans faille.

« Je reviens t'embrasser avant d'aller me coucher, » murmura Hermione et Eléa acquiesça avec un regard triste.

Eléa pria un instant pour que le test soit négatif et qu'une difficulté en moins allège ces temps difficiles.

* * *

_Poudlard, mercredi 1__er__ avril 1998_

Ron ouvrit les yeux lorsque les premières lueurs matinales transpercèrent les rideaux mal tirés et il soupira en s'apercevant qu'Harry ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Neville ronflait faiblement à l'autre bout de la chambre et le rouquin frissonna quand il quitta la chaleur de ses draps. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se préparer et descendit jusqu'à la salle commune d'un pas rapide, soupirant quand il vit son meilleur ami endormi sur ses parchemins. Il le secoua doucement et Harry réajusta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez en paraissant quelque peu désorienté.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit là… » soupira Ron en désignant le désordre étalé sur la table.

« Visiblement si, » bailla Harry en ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux en bataille. « Il faut qu'on en parle à Hermione, Ron, » poursuivit-il sur un ton sérieux. « Il faut qu'on ait l'information, sinon ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. »

« Je ne sais pas, » hésita le rouquin. « C'est pas une bonne idée, Harry. Hermione essaie d'oublier ce crétin de Malfoy, alors c'est vraiment pas lui rendre service… Et cet abruti est capable de refuser, Hermione aura fait tout ça pour rien et il lui mènera la vie dure. »

« Il ne refusera pas, » insista Harry, « et si c'est le cas, Hermione pourra compter sur nous. Mais je suis prêt à parier cher qu'il ne refusera pas, son père a enlevé Ginny. »

« Comme tu veux, » soupira Ron en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Hermione se força à prendre un semblant de petit déjeuner. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux la table des Serpentards et hésita en voyant Draco seul, enfin au moins sans ses amis. Ce serait le moment ou jamais d'aller le voir et peut-être de lui avouer ce qui avait résulté de leur nuit alcoolisée de la Saint Valentin. Elle avait après tout promis à Eléa d'aller parler à Draco dans les meilleurs délais même si la date butoir n'était pas fixée à aujourd'hui. Elle allait se lever quand Ron et Harry la rejoignirent et elle en fut plutôt satisfaite, affichant une mine plus détendue.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » l'interrogea Harry en se servant une tasse de thé.

« Pas vraiment… » répondit la jeune sorcière de manière évasive. « Je ne vous pose pas la question à tous les deux… »

« On a un plan, Hermy, » poursuivit Harry sans davantage de politesses. « Pour aller chercher Ginny. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux… » soupira Hermione en regardant les garçons un à un.

« On n'a jamais été aussi sérieux, Mione, » confirma Ron avant de se beurrer un toast de confiture.

« C'est insensé… »

« C'est insensé de laisser Ginny aux mains d'une bande de Mangemorts prêts à lui faire subir les pires choses ? » s'étouffa presque Harry. « Si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Attendez au moins la réunion de l'Ordre de ce soir… » les supplia-t-elle presque.

« On n'a pas l'intention d'y aller maintenant, » s'étonna Ron.

« Mais on va agir vite si l'Ordre n'a pas de plan à brève échéance, » poursuivit Harry. « Et on a besoin de savoir si tu es avec nous ou pas sur ce coup-là. »

« Bien sûr, » soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, signifiant aux garçons qu'ils n'auraient même pas dû avoir besoin de poser cette question.

« Bien. Ton rôle est essentiel, » déclara Harry à mi-voix. « On va avoir besoin de toi pour des potions et sorts variés que tu maîtrises, comme le Polynectar ou d'autres sorts de dissimulation. Bien sûr, j'ai la cape d'invisibilité mais ce ne sera pas suffisant et elle va entraver nos mouvements plus qu'autre chose, » expliqua Harry et Hermione acquiesça. « Ce n'est pas tout… Ce n'est pas évident ce que je vais te demander, Hermy… »

« Vas-y, » soupira Hermione alors que Ron avait baissé les yeux sur son bol de chocolat chaud.

« On doit être sûrs de l'endroit où se trouve Ginny. Elle doit bien évidemment se trouver à Sloane Square mais on doit en avoir la certitude avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu veux que je demande à Eléa ? »

« Non… Je doute qu'elle puisse avoir encore des contacts avec Lucius Malfoy et même si c'était le cas, il sait qu'elle est avec l'Ordre et ses infos sont d'une fiabilité toute relative. Il faudrait que tu demandes à Malfoy, Hermy, » ajouta Harry après un court silence.

« Quoi ? Mais il ne fait pas partie des Mangemorts ! »

« Peu importe, lui aura l'information précise et son père ne se doutera jamais qu'il puisse la transmettre à l'Ordre, même indirectement. Surtout depuis que vous êtes séparés. »

« On sait que c'est pas forcément évident, Mione, » ajouta Ron, mal à l'aise. « On a hésité mais c'est le seul moyen et si Malfoy refuse, t'inquiète on sera là et il n'aura pas intérêt à- »

« C'est bon, » le coupa Hermione, « il me le dira. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Malfoy ne peut plus m'atteindre, plus maintenant, » déclara la Gryffondor d'un air supérieur en ne quittant pas des yeux la table des Serpentards. Et sur ces mots, elle se leva, attrapant ses livres sous le bras avant de quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide.

« Ouah… T'avais raison, Harry, » siffla Ron, médusé. « C'était facile. »

* * *

_Londres, mardi 1er avril 1980_

_Lucius soupira et regarda sa compagne, l'œil blasé._

_ « Bon sang Eléa, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire avec la magie ? »_

_« Parce que c'est plus amusant comme ça, non ? » dit-elle avec un sourire angélique. « On fait tout avec la magie, alors pour une fois, ça change ! » ajouta-t-elle._

_ « C'est Marius qui t'a appris ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement boudeur._

_ « Oui. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_ « C'est ridicule, » affirma-t-il, « ça va nous prendre des heures. »_

_ « Et bien au moins, ça nous occupera, on n'avait jamais fait ça avant. »_

_Il soupira à nouveau tout en trempant son pinceau dans un grand bac de peinture mauve et continua à appliquer la peinture sur le mur blanc tout en marmonnant. Il regarda furtivement vers sa compagne, puis plus intensément._

_ « Enfin Eléa, si tu veux le faire comme ça, fais-le bien ! » dit-il passablement énervé._

_« Bah quoi ? » Elle se recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. « C'est bien fait, je trouve. » _

_Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se planter devant son mur et de gesticuler tout en montrant de son pinceau les endroits qui n'étaient pas parfaits._

_« Là, y a trop de peinture, et là pas assez… Ici, on voit les traces de pinceaux, parce que tu vas trop lentement, et tu débordes sur le plafond. Et si tu veux mettre une frise, il faut vraiment que… » Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit un liquide frais sur son visage._

_« Et là, y'en a trop ou pas assez ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois._

_Il baissa les bras et regarda sa compagne d'un air résigné. Eléa plongea son pinceau dans le bac, prête à repartir à l'attaque._

_ « Ce n'est pas du jeu, » articula Lucius, « mon pinceau est presque sec. »_

_ « T'es un sorcier ou une poule mouillée ? » le provoqua Eléa. _

_Lucius prit un air outré et sans crier gare, arrosa sa compagne de peinture grâce à sa baguette magique. Eléa cria tout en riant et courut dans la chambre._

_ « Tu triches ! C'est pas juste ! » Elle sortit sa baguette et rata de peu le Mangemort qui s'était baissé juste à temps. La peinture atterrit sur le mur parfait de Lucius et dégoulina jusqu'au sol. _

_Ils se bagarrèrent encore quelques minutes, tournant en rond dans la petite chambre avant qu'Eléa ne sorte le drapeau blanc, prise d'un point de côté. Ils cessèrent de rire comme des adolescents et finalement Lucius regarda les murs, ennuyé._

_ « Tout est ruiné… » soupira-t-il._

_ « Oh, c'est pas grave, » le rassura Eléa, « je préférais en blanc finalement, » dit-elle en agitant sa baguette devant le regard blasé de Lucius._

_ « Tu plaisantes ? On y est depuis ce matin… »_

_Elle prit un air de chien battu tout en caressant son ventre. « Les hormones tu sais… »_

_Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant Lucius au milieu de la chambre, les yeux toujours rivés sur les murs._

_ « C'est définitif cette fois-ci ? » _

_« Oui, chéri, c'est décidé. » Elle revint dans la chambre, un cookie à la main. « Blanc, frise avec les fées blanches et mauves, mobilier blanc, parquet mauve… »_

_Lucius poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit croquer dans le biscuit._

_« C'est important tu sais, ça va être sa chambre pendant ses premières années, je veux quelque chose de classe et de simple, mais de beau… Et puis toutes les petites filles aiment le mauve, » dit-elle songeuse._

_« Comment était ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il, curieux._

_« Une véritable chambre de princesse… Tu sais, mes parents étant souvent absents, ils me cédaient un peu tout, mon père avait même mis un plafond comme celui de la grande salle de Poudlard, pour que je puisse voir les étoiles la nuit… »_

_« Ca sera pareil pour elle, » dit-il avec un large sourire. « Elle aura tout ce qu'elle voudra, en plus de la présence de ses parents. » Il caressa doucement le ventre de sa compagne._

_« Ca lui plaît ce que tu dis… » _

_« Ah bon ? Je sens rien, » dit-il tristement._

_« C'est un peu trop tôt… Dans quelques semaines, patience, » le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement._

_Il prit Eléa par la main et ils ne fermèrent pas la chambre du futur enfant. Ils aimaient y passer du temps ou juste s'arrêter devant quelques fois, en y imaginant le bambin dans son berceau. Lucius se dirigea vers la cuisine et proposa à Eléa un petit dîner aux chandelles, dans le calme de l'appartement. Le lendemain, ils devraient passer la nuit au Manoir, dans une toute autre ambiance. _

* * *

_Sloane Square, mercredi 1__er__ avril 1998_

Ginny essaya d'ajuster sa vue dans l'obscurité et comprit rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule improvisée. L'endroit semblait servir de cave alors qu'elle crut distinguer des bouteilles et autres victuailles. Elles étaient, bien sûr, hors de sa portée, ces simples objets pouvant facilement faire office d'armes tranchantes et dangereuses. Elle grimaça en se frottant sa cheville douloureuse et se rappela qu'elle se l'était foulée sur le chemin alors que Lucius l'avait traînée de force hors de Poudlard. Elle pensa à Harry et son cœur se serra quand elle songea qu'il avait voulu prendre sa place. Puis les visages de chacun des membres de sa famille lui apparurent et elle ne put retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol froid et poussiéreux en éclatant en sanglots.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, mercredi 1__er__ avril 1998 _

Eléa avait devancé les professeurs de Poudlard et s'installait à présent à nouveau à Grimmauld Place, attendant fébrilement que la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix débute. Elle était impatiente de retrouver son père mais redoutait aussi les reproches qu'elle pourrait avoir de certains membres, la rendant responsable de l'enlèvement de Ginny.

Elle se posta un instant devant la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black et traça du bout du doigt les contours du prénom de Sirius.

« Sirius, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, tu avais réponse à tout, tu me manques tant… » soupira-t-elle tristement.

Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle se retourna brusquement, scannant le pallier avec une pointe d'appréhension.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda Eléa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna un instant son regard vers la vieille tapisserie.

« Eléa ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna à nouveau, baissant finalement sa garde en apercevant son ami.

« Rémus ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Ne recommence jamais ça ! »

« La réunion était prévue, Eléa, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'attendais personne, » se mit à rire le loup garou avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« J'admirais cette horrible tapisserie, » railla Eléa. « Et j'étais en train de penser à Sirius, il me manque… »

« Ah, » acquiesça Rémus avec nostalgie. « Sirius me manque aussi. Il manque à tout le monde je crois, il aurait été d'une aide précieuse en plus d'être un ami sincère. Tu savais que son nom avait été effacé de l'arbre par sa propre mère ? » demanda Lupin en désignant à nouveau la tapisserie.

« Oui ! » se mit à rire Eléa avec amusement. « On en avait entendu parler… Comment ça se fait que son nom y figure à nouveau ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… » avoua le loup garou. « Harry a dit qu'il était réapparu avec la mort de Sirius. »

« Oh… Oui, ça a du sens, » acquiesça Eléa avant de retourner son regard vers son ami. « Il a parlé de moi ? » demanda-t-elle en même temps qu'elle fut consciente que cette question était quelque peu étrange voire insolite.

« Tu veux dire quand tu as disparu ? Quand il est sorti d'Azkaban ? » demanda à son tour Rémus, visiblement confus.

« Les deux, » tenta Eléa.

« Si tu as eu le moindre doute, Eléa, » commença sérieusement le loup garou, « sache que Sirius n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

« Je le sais ça, » acquiesça Eléa faisant sourire Rémus. « Je veux dire, j'ai disparu du jour au lendemain et personne ne s'est posé la question de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ma pauvre personne ?! »

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama Rémus comme si elle venait de l'insulter. « Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on n'a plus jamais entendu parler de toi, ni de l'enfant que tu portais et vu le mutisme du Professeur Dumbledore, on en a conclu que tu étais sûrement morte… Ne me demande pas comment… Sirius avait émis l'hypothèse que tu t'étais encore échappée ou que tu avais peut-être été tuée, soit par l'Ordre ou plutôt à l'initiative du Ministère, soit par les Mangemorts, voire par Voldemort lui-même… Son frère Régulus avait disparu de la même façon… Mais oui, il a parlé de toi, tout le temps, on a cherché à savoir pendant de nombreux mois et puis le temps a fait son œuvre et on a vécu avec le fait qu'on ne saurait certainement jamais. »

« Et quand il est sorti d'Azkaban ? »

« Tu imagines bien que ses priorités étaient de ne pas se faire reprendre, de prouver son innocence et de protéger Harry ! Oh, quelques mois après ta disparition, Lucius Malfoy est venu le trouver. Il cherchait a priori lui aussi des réponses sur ta disparition… »

« Tu es sérieux ? » hallucina Eléa avec un air amusé. « Lucius ne m'a jamais parlé de ça ! »

« Je crois que l'entrevue ne s'est pas très bien terminée… mais au moins Sirius se sentait moins seul et nous étions plutôt soulagés de voir que du côté des Mangemorts, ta disparition semblait demeurer également un mystère. Mais nous n'avons pas parlé de toi quand Sirius est sorti d'Azkaban. Je crois que finalement après tant d'années, nous étions presque convaincus de ta mort, même si aucun de nous ne l'a jamais admis réellement. Et puis nous étions dans le tourbillon de la guerre, la mort de James et Lily avait vraiment ébranlé Sirius. Son arrestation et son emprisonnement ont fini de m'achever, je ne croyais plus en rien, j'avais perdu tous mes amis, mon meilleur ami était un Mangemort et je ne voyais aucune issue favorable à cette guerre… »

Eléa et Rémus restèrent un petit moment silencieux, puis le loup garou enlaça la jeune femme, l'embrassant affectueusement sur la tête.

« Je suis bien content que tu sois là, Eléa, » déclara-t-il doucement et elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je te remercie pour toutes ces précisions qui me sont très précieuses. »

« Je t'en prie. Je crois que l'on ferait bien de descendre à présent. »

« Tout le monde est arrivé ? » demanda finalement Eléa en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Non, il manque encore pas mal de personnes. On y va ? »

« Ouais… » souffla Eléa avec un manque évident d'enthousiasme. « Je vais me faire laminer… »

Lupin ne rétorqua pas et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en suivant Eléa dans l'étroit escalier menant au sous-sol de la maison.

* * *

_Little Hangleton, mercredi 2 avril 1980_

_Ils étaient tous assemblés autour de la large table en chêne, attendant les mots de leur Maître. C'était une réunion importante, les leaders des cellules étrangères étaient là, Marius, Karkaroff, Hoffman, le Mangemort allemand réputé pour son habilité dans les sortilèges d'Impérium et les manipulations en tout genre, d'autres hommes et femmes dont elle avait oublié le nom. Eléa avait été conviée cette fois-ci, assise aux côtés de Lucius, lui même aux côtés du Maître. Ils préparaient quelque chose de grand, elle le savait, Lucius avait travaillé dur depuis quelques semaines, mais entre la maladie de son père et sa grossesse, elle n'avait pas demandé plus de détails. Elle était présente, mais si absente à la fois. Elle essayait de bien se tenir et d'afficher un visage concerné, mais elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Ils ne parlaient pas de dates précises, mais elle savait que c'était proche. Une rafale d'attentats destinés à terroriser la population européenne et affaiblir les gouvernements, le tout se finirait par une prise des Ministères. Il voulait du grandiose, afficher sa supériorité et écraser non seulement ses adversaires, mais tous les sorciers n'adhérant pas à son idéologie. Bientôt, toute personne non marquée serait tuée. _

_Il l'observait, discrètement, son regard glissait sur elle, elle le savait, et elle faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard, elle était si lasse qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'affronter. _

_La réunion dura encore une bonne demi-heure et enfin tout le monde se leva, il était temps de se détendre autour d'un verre et de discuter des nouveaux sorts de torture ou du dernier meurtre qui avait fait la une du journal. Futilités. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : monter se coucher pour que demain arrive plus vite. Pour qu'elle puisse quitter ce Manoir lugubre où elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Elle n'était plus chez elle ici, parmi eux, ici en Sa présence. Elle sentit des larmes monter et sa gorge se serrer, elle s'éclipsa alors pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. _

_ « Tu montes déjà ? » _

_Elle sursauta, surprise, et se tourna vers son interlocutrice._

_ « Je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien, » avoua-t-elle. _

_ « C'est souvent le cas en ce moment j'ai l'impression, » remarqua Eilane, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

_ « Oui c'est vrai, je suis désolée... Puis-je monter ? » demanda-t-elle avec respect, en espérant que son ton lui permette de partir au plus vite._

_ « En fait, » elle se rapprocha d'elle, « j'espérais parler un peu avec toi... Nos dernières conversations ont été plutôt tendues et j'aurais aimé arranger cela. » Elle sourit timidement. _

_Eléa ne savait pas quoi répondre et esquiva son invitation._

_ « Je ne suis vraiment pas en forme pour une conversation, peut-être demain ? » _

_ « Demain alors... Repose-toi bien. » _

_Elle s'éloigna avec un dernier regard vers Eilane. Eléa soupira et continua son chemin. _

_Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune femme laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues, en silence, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule. Elle se prépara pour aller au lit, perdue dans ses pensées, sombres, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Plus le temps passait, plus elle doutait, d'elle même, des choix qu'elle avait faits, de « la cause ». Elle avait envie de courir vers son père et de tout lui dire, de lui demander sa protection pour sa fille. Mais Lucius avait-il raison ? L'arrêterait-il ? Elle se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue quelques années auparavant, et l'écho des mots résonna en elle :_

« Si je m'engage, tu me renieras ? »

« Non, je ne te renierai pas Eléa… Je serai déçu, c'est certain, mais si nous nous retrouvons face à face lors d'un combat, je ne t'épargnerai pas, sache-le... Néanmoins, je serai toujours là si tu ressens le besoin de me parler, même si tu es… de l'autre côté. »

_Que devait-elle faire ? Il était peut-être trop tard maintenant, elle était allée trop loin, trop de meurtres, elle y avait pris goût, comment pourrait-il encore l'aimer ? Mais lui seul pourrait protéger sa fille... Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par trois petits coups frappés à la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis ouvrit la porte sans enthousiasme. _

_ « Cache ta joie, » lâcha Severus en voyant la tête d'Eléa._

_ « Excuse-moi, » sourit-elle. « Entre... »_

_Elle s'assit au bord du lit et l'invita d'un geste de la tête à faire de même._

_ « Très sexy... » remarqua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Bah quoi ? » bouda-t-elle tout en regardant le pyjama en flanelle mauve qu'elle portait. « Il fait toujours froid dans cette foutue baraque, on se croirait en Sibérie ! » _

_Il rit du franc parlé de son amie. « Je sais que tu voulais être seule, mais je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être envie de parler aussi... » _

_« Je suis juste fatiguée Sev, c'est tout, je suis lasse de tout et j'aimerais juste être tranquille chez moi. »_

_ « Je t'en prie. » Il le leva les yeux au ciel. « Ca marche peut-être pour les autres, mais pas pour moi ! » Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu t'es encore disputée avec Eilane ? »_

_Eléa soupira. « Eilane... Elle voulait parler de notre relation, réparer les choses en quelque sorte, mais c'est fini, je ne veux plus de sa pseudo amitié. »_

_Severus parut très étonné et fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

_« Tu sais... » Elle se leva tout en cherchant les mots adéquats. « Comment veux-tu être amie avec quelqu'un quand tu sais que son amant est ton « maître » ? Que tout ce que tu diras ou penseras lui sera rapporté ? Et que si tu ne veux pas faire ce qu'ils veulent – ils, Severus, elle aussi – tu seras sanctionnée ? »_

_« Je comprends Eléa, mais cela ne te dérangeait pas outre mesure avant... »_

_« Avant oui... Parce qu'avant je ne savais pas, je ne me rendais pas compte... Je n'ai plus confiance Severus, je... » Sa voix trembla. « J'ai fait une erreur et je ne peux pas aller en arrière. »_

_Le Mangemort se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face._

_ « Une erreur ? Tu veux dire ton engagement ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_Eléa détourna la tête alors que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis Severus, ma vie m'échappe, je... Je n'en peux plus de toute cette guerre, de tous ces complots... J'en sais rien, je veux que ça se termine et… » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir Le voir gagner, » souffla-t-elle._

_Ce fut un choc pour Severus qui se recula un instant avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux._

_ « Qu'ont-ils fait pour que tu penses comme cela ? » s'inquiéta-t-il._

_Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se noua, mais seuls des sanglots réussirent à sortir. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la consola en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Elle paraissait tellement fragile, il se rendit compte qu'elle était brisée et il culpabilisa. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette détresse ? Il l'écarta doucement et elle s'essuya les yeux grossièrement avec sa manche de pyjama. _

_ « Eléa, je peux t'aider si tu le veux... Je… » Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il avait une solution, mais pouvait-il lui dire ? Elle était si faible, Voldemort pourrait lire en elle facilement. Elle le regardait tristement, ses yeux étaient vides..._

_ « Personne ne peut m'aider, » souffla-t-elle._

_Il avait envie de pleurer, c'était rare, seule elle et Sarah pouvaient l'émouvoir à ce point et il se sentit démuni devant elle. Il ouvrit la bouche mais au moment où il allait parler, la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius apparut. Il les regarda tour à tour, un silence lourd pesait dans la pièce, mais Lucius n'était pas en colère, il s'approcha d'Eléa et lui caressa la joue doucement. _

_ « Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais Karkaroff a besoin de toi Sev. »_

_Severus acquiesça et embrassa Eléa amicalement sur la joue avant de partir. _

_Lucius serra à son tour Eléa dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, il lui caressait le dos et les cheveux, il savait que cela l'apaisait. _

_Elle se sépara de lui pour aller se rafraîchir un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Lucius l'observait, soucieux, puis lorsqu'elle fut enfin couchée, il s'assit au bord du lit._

_ « Tu ne dois rien lui dire amour, si tu lui dis, tu mets la vie de Severus en danger, » dit-il doucement._

_ « Je sais, je suis désolée... » _

_ « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider Eléa, » avoua-t-il sincèrement._

_ « Emmène-moi loin, » supplia-t-elle._

_Il déglutit difficilement et lui saisit les mains. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible et je sais que c'est ma faute, que c'est moi qui t'ai entraînée là-dedans, mais c'est pour l'avenir Eléa, on va créer un monde meilleur. » Il sourit sincèrement. _

_Elle baissa les yeux et acquiesça doucement. Elle ne voulait pas polémiquer, il y croyait tellement, il ne se rendait pas compte..._

_ « Eléa, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Il faut que tu fasses illusion, sinon... »_

_ « Il me tuerait tu crois ? » chuchota-t-elle._

_« Non, non je ne crois pas... je... » Il grimaça. « Sincèrement Eléa, je ne pense pas qu'il te tuerait. »_

_« Ok. » Elle hocha la tête. « Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les meilleures amies avec Eilane, je ne veux plus, je n'ai plus confiance. » _

_« Comme tu veux amour. Écoute, repose-toi et demain essaie d'être plus souriante et gaie. Tu veux bien ? » Il sourit tendrement._

_« Tu sais ce qu'il m'arrive quand je fais ça Lucius, tu connais le risque, » dit-elle gravement._

_« Je sais chérie, mais tente de ne pas trop te déconnecter, de garder un pied avec moi. »_

_« Je ne sais pas faire ! C'est soit je m'échappe totalement et je fais n'importe quoi, soit je reste dans cet état. » Elle commença à paniquer et ressentit une douleur près du cœur. _

_Elle mit par réflexe une main sur sa poitrine et Lucius fronça les sourcils._

_ « C'est rien, c'est juste des angoisses Lucius. » Elle respira profondément. « Va les rejoindre, tu es absent depuis trop longtemps, je ferai des efforts demain. » _

_Il l'embrassa tendrement et se retira de la chambre à regret. Eléa se retrouva à nouveau seule et elle ne s'endormit que quelques heures plus tard, trop absorbée par ses pensées et les questions récurrentes qui lui venaient à l'esprit._

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, mercredi 1__er__ avril 1998 _

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle faisant office de salle de réunion, Eléa se précipita immédiatement vers son père qui l'accueillit avec bienveillance, à son grand soulagement.

« Comment vas-tu, Eléa ? » demanda-t-il d'un air concerné en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Mal ! Enfin bien, » corrigea-t-elle rapidement. « Je me suis bien remise mais je me sens affreusement mal, papa, tout est de ma faute… »

« Non, ne crois pas ça, Eléa, » la rassura-t-il. « Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons en parler. Excuse-moi un instant, il faut que je voie avec Minerva si les Weasley ont pris toutes les précautions pour venir, » ajouta le vieil homme, laissant Eléa à nouveau seule à observer combien son père était sous pression depuis la veille.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui proposa finalement Snape en levant un sourcil.

« Non, » marmonna Eléa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte à observer le ballet du Professeur Dumbledore qui allait vers les uns et les autres tandis que le Professeur Mc Gonagall faisait des allers retours par poudre de cheminette.

_« Ne me dis pas que Rémus sort toujours avec cette cruche ? »_ demanda soudainement Eléa à Severus par télépathie.

Le regard du Professeur de potions glissa vers Rémus et Tonks, et il leva à nouveau un sourcil.

_« Il faut croire que si. Je crois qu'ils se sont même fiancés, même si ce n'est pas vraiment officiel… »_

_« Quoi ?! Mais il ne m'a rien dit ! »_ s'offusqua Eléa qui fit un pas avant d'être stoppée par Snape.

_« Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, Eléa… »_

_« C'est pas possible… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ? Elle est tellement niaise, maladroite, stupide… »_

_« C'est une Auror très douée, »_ articula Severus même par télépathie et Eléa leva les yeux au ciel. _« Bon, ok, elle a certains travers, »_ admit-il alors que Tonks était en train de s'excuser platement d'avoir marché sur la robe de Lynneas Parker.

_« Remarque, tu te tapes bien l'autre gourde toi… »_ ajouta-t-elle et Severus tourna lentement la tête vers son amie, son air le plus blasé plaqué sur son visage. Eléa lui adressa pour toute réponse un large sourire en papillonnant des yeux.

Leur petite récréation ne dura pas et les Aurors firent leur apparition, accueillis par Dumbledore alors qu'Eléa le regardait s'entretenir plus particulièrement avec une rousse au look improbable.

« Non mais elle sort d'où celle-là ? » se moqua Eléa en désignant ladite Auror avec un air moqueur.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et le Professeur Dumbledore s'excusa avant d'entraîner Eléa vers l'Auror dont elle venait de se moquer.

« Ella, voici Eléa Demeteriem, » dit-il et Eléa leva un sourcil en entendant le prénom de l'Auror, trop proche du sien.

« Eléa, je te présente Ella Dee. » Les deux jeunes femmes furent contraintes de se serrer la main avec les formules de politesse d'usage.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler avant, Eléa, mais nous avons pris la décision d'encadrer sérieusement ta protection vu l'attaque des Détraqueurs, » expliqua Dumbledore et le regard d'Eléa s'assombrit alors qu'elle corrigeait mentalement le terme « protection » par « surveillance ». « Ella est une excellente Auror et elle a été désignée pour te protéger. Elle va s'installer avec toi à Grimmauld Place, elle t'expliquera tout. »

« Mais- »

Eléa n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre et le sorcier s'excusa à nouveau alors qu'il quittait la salle pour aller accueillir cette fois au rez-de-chaussée la famille Weasley qui venait d'arriver.

« Le Ministère veut me surveiller, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Eléa à l'Auror avec un regard noir.

« Pas du tout, » lui répondit sincèrement Ella, un peu surprise. « Votre tête est mise à prix par Vous-Savez-Qui, personne ne l'ignore, et je crois qu'avec le Ministre, vous êtes à présent les deux personnalités les mieux protégées du pays. »

Eléa ne répondit pas, un peu déconcertée par la réponse protocolaire de l'Auror tandis qu'elle rejoignit Severus d'un pas traînant.

« Devine quoi… »

« Je sais. »

« Je suis tenue en laisse par Morticia en personne, » soupira-t-elle en s'accoudant sur la cheminée avec un air boudeur. Elle observait Ella, vêtue d'un long manteau en cuir à large col, qui discutait avec Tonks.

« Qui ? » demanda Severus en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Laisse tomber… Morticia est copine avec l'autre cruche, fabuleux… »

La famille Weasley pénétra quelques longues minutes plus tard dans la salle de réunion et Eléa fut surprise de voir que même Bill et Fleur étaient présents. Elle s'avança d'un pas timide vers Molly et Arthur, et attendit qu'ils saluent les présents tout en réajustant machinalement son jupon noir. Quand ils furent finalement à sa hauteur, elle fit un énorme effort pour contenir ses larmes et la gorge nouée, elle réussit à murmurer à l'attention du couple de faibles excuses.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre fille… Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, je m'en veux, je suis désolée… »

Molly se contenta d'acquiescer, les yeux remplis de larmes, tandis qu'Arthur se montra plus conciliant.

« Ces excuses signifient bien plus pour nous que nous ne pouvons l'exprimer. Nous savons que nous œuvrons dans le même but, » déclara le patriarche et Eléa acquiesça à son tour, mutique alors qu'elle était persuadée que si elle ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, elle se mettrait à pleurer et elle ne le voulait pas devant ces parents dont l'unique fille venait de se faire enlever par les Mangemorts.

Tous s'installèrent autour de la large table et bientôt plusieurs discussions animées s'élevèrent, Eléa soupirant longuement quand elle vit qu'Ella s'était installée à ses côtés.

« On peut se tutoyer ? » lui demanda l'Auror et Eléa lui adressa un regard éteint.

« Ouais, peu importe… » marmonna-t-elle vaguement en essayant de se donner une contenance en feuilletant les journaux étalés sur la table.

« J'ai rencontré ta fille à la journée d'orientation, » poursuivit Ella. « C'est chouette qu'elle pense à devenir Auror. »

« Eh bien tu vois, tu me l'apprends ! » s'exclama Eléa avec un faux sourire plaqué sur son visage. « Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus _chouette_ ? C'est que tu me foutes la paix ! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu sois là, collée à mes basques, ça me gonfle déjà ! Alors sois sympa et oublie-moi ! »

« Et bien… » siffla Ella. « Tonks m'avait prévenue que tu n'étais pas facile mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là… En fait, je préférais encore assurer la protection du Ministre ! Si je n'étais pas Auror, je te dirais bien d'aller mourir mais je suis tenue à une certaine éthique alors je préfère me casser et rejoindre mes semblables. »

Et sur ces mots, Ella se leva et alla rejoindre Tonks, sous le regard quelque peu surpris d'Eléa qui ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à une telle répartie de la part de l'Auror.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée… » soupira Rémus de l'autre côté de la table en observant Ella changer de place.

« C'est au contraire la meilleure des idées qu'on ait pu avoir au sujet d'Eléa, » sourit Severus. « Eléa… Ella… Eléa D. Ella D. Non, j'adore vraiment. »

Quand Harry, Hermione, Ron et Neville arrivèrent, accompagnés du Professeur Mc Gonagall, les discussions cessèrent brusquement et l'ambiance se plomba, les tensions devenant plus palpables. Hermione s'appropria la chaise vide à côté d'Eléa tandis que Ron prit place près de sa mère, suivi d'Harry et de Neville. Eléa adressa un petit sourire à Hermione qui fit un effort non dissimulé pour paraître détendue lorsqu'elle observait les membres déjà attablés. Dumbledore prit finalement la parole et énonça l'ordre du jour d'un air grave. Il commença par évoquer les attentats commis en Irlande à l'occasion de la Saint Patrick et les mesures prises par le Ministre de la Magie irlandaise pour tenter de contrer les Mangemorts sur place. Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, observant Harry qui semblait bouillir intérieurement en attendant que le Professeur Dumbledore parle enfin de l'enlèvement de Ginny.

Le second point à l'ordre du jour fut abordé et Eléa parut soulagée que l'attention soit portée sur Lynn, assise à côté de Severus. C'est avec une certaine compassion que le Directeur expliqua les circonstances de l'enlèvement du père de Lynn par les Mangemorts. Cet homme respectable, décrit comme tel par le vieux sorcier, n'était autre que le Directeur du Département Moldu allemand. Aucun doute ne subsistait quant aux motivations des Mangemorts sur cet enlèvement : Voldemort espérait faire pression sur Lynn en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un débat s'éleva sur les protections dont devait bénéficier Lynn et sur l'attitude à avoir en pareille circonstance, la jeune enseignante assurant qu'elle ne plierait pas devant de telles menaces et qu'une protection supplémentaire s'avèrerait inutile puisque le mal était fait et qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à la capturer à son tour. Harry paraissait engourdi par le débat stérile qui résultait de la situation semblable à celle de Ginny et il jeta un regard noir à Eléa, visiblement agacé de voir cette dernière se distraire avec Hermione.

« L'enlèvement est une spécialité chez les Mangemorts dernièrement… » lui murmura Ron, le sortant de son ressentiment face à Eléa.

« Ouais, sauf que ce type est majeur et vacciné, qu'il a pris des risques inconsidérés au vu de sa fonction, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Ginny qui n'avait rien demandé au sein de Poudlard, » cracha presque Harry. « S'il pouvait abréger là-dessus, ce serait super, j'aimerais bien entendre ce qu'ils ont prévu pour Ginny, bien que je ne me fasse pas trop d'illusions… »

Eléa soupira en voyant le regard que lui lançait Harry et, profitant du débat qui avait pris place, elle glissa un mot roulé dans un morceau de parchemin à Hermione.

_« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as parlé à Draco ? »_

_« Ca pourrait aller beaucoup mieux, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce qui me donne réellement la nausée si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Non, je n'ai rien dit à Draco pour le moment. Je ne suis plus sûre d'en avoir réellement envie… »_

Eléa parcourut la réponse d'Hermione et jeta un regard significatif à sa fille qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Laisse-moi du temps. C'est difficile, je redoute sa réaction, il est tellement imprévisible… »_

_« Je ne pense effectivement pas qu'il saute de joie en apprenant la nouvelle mais il a le droit de savoir. »_

« Je sais, » déclara à haute voix Hermione les dents serrées, faisant clairement comprendre à Eléa que cette discussion se terminerait sur ces mots.

Eléa s'amusa à gribouiller sur son parchemin le temps que les discussions concernant le père de Lynn se terminent enfin. Il lui semblait toujours que le temps s'écoulait plus lentement quand elle se trouvait dans ces réunions interminables. Elle releva la tête quand le silence refit son apparition et elle vit son père s'asseoir, visiblement fatigué autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

« Nous en arrivons au dernier point de notre réunion, » déclara-t-il d'un air sombre. « L'enlèvement de la jeune Ginny Weasley est une tragédie pour sa famille présente ce soir mais également pour l'école dont les protections vont être légitimement remises en question par les parents d'élèves. Nous avons d'ores et déjà prévu avec le Ministère de faire passer aux parents une note explicative sur les circonstances de la tragédie et sur les mesures prises. Les parents seront libres de garder leurs enfants après les prochaines vacances s'ils le souhaitent bien que nous nous attendons à des départs précipités avant cette date. »

« Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu pénétrer dans le château ? » demanda soudainement Harry qui ne put contenir davantage son impatience.

« La présence d'Eléa a ouvert les portes, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Bien évidemment… » soupira amèrement Harry. « Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Professeur, » poursuivit-il en s'avançant sur la table. « Comment peut-elle avoir accès à ce château censé être une forteresse impénétrable alors qu'elle est Mangemort ? »

Hermione comprit rapidement que cette discussion déraperait et elle regretta de ne pas être assise à côté d'Harry afin de le pincer pour qu'il cesse ses provocations.

« Eléa a toujours eu accès à Poudlard, » répondit calmement Dumbledore. « Elle est ma fille, il en est ainsi. Il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, qu'Eléa a été, tout comme toi, élève de cette école, que malgré ses choix condamnables, l'Ordre s'est toujours battu pour l'aider à sortir de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise mais dont elle était aussi victime. Eléa n'a jamais été une menace pour Poudlard mais Poudlard a toujours été un sanctuaire pour Eléa. »

« Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas, Professeur ! » s'enflamma Harry. « Aucun Mangemort ne devrait avoir accès à Poudlard ! Si Eléa n'avait pas eu accès au château, Lucius Malfoy non plus et Ginny serait là aujourd'hui ! »

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Harry, » tenta Rémus. « Eléa était notre agent double, tu le sais, elle n'a rien à se reprocher dans ce qui est arrivé. »

« Elle s'en fout ! » éclata Harry en se levant et Hermione attrapa la main d'Eléa, l'empêchant de se lever à son tour. « Passer du bon temps avec Lucius Malfoy était bien plus important ! Elle vient ici les mains dans les poches, s'ennuyant ferme, discutant et gribouillant sur un parchemin pendant que l'on discute de personnes dont la vie est en danger ! Elle ne devrait pas être là ! »

« Harry ! » se leva à son tour Molly alors que Ron, entre eux d'eux, se fit plus petit sur sa chaise, redoutant les rares moments où sa mère élevait la voix de la sorte. « Ca suffit maintenant ! Si un coupable doit être désigné, c'est Lucius Malfoy ! Je crois qu'Eléa a assez de culpabilité à supporter comme ça, assieds-toi s'il te plaît maintenant ! »

Harry s'exécuta sans rétorquer alors que Ron regardait sa mère avec surprise tout comme Eléa qui avait du mal à croire que Molly avait pris sa défense.

« Cet enlèvement n'était pas planifié, » reprit Dumbledore, « ce qui nous laisse à penser que Ginny ne risque pas sa vie. »

« C'est une évidence, » acquiesça Snape. « Elle va néanmoins de toute évidence subir des contraintes pour parler, au sujet de l'Ordre, de Potter. »

Contraintes. Un mot bien facile pour éviter d'aborder les évidentes tortures dont Ginny allait être la victime. Ils le savaient tous mais ils s'efforçaient aussi de ne pas y penser tellement il était douloureux de s'imaginer ce qu'une jeune fille aussi innocente que Ginny allait devoir endurer. C'était le prix à payer en quelque sorte quand on était la petite amie d'Harry Potter. Harry se réprimanda intérieurement à nouveau et il s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi faible, il aurait dû être ferme et dire à Ginny que leur relation était impossible.

« Nous devons bien évidemment mettre tout en œuvre pour libérer Ginny dans les meilleurs délais, » poursuivit Dumbledore. « Ne t'en déplaise, Harry, mais Lucius reste notre seul lien et nous avons bien l'intention de l'utiliser. »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et il n'écouta plus quand il se rendit compte que ni l'Ordre, ni le Ministère n'avaient l'intention d'aller chercher Ginny dans les jours qui venaient. La réunion se termina dans un brouillard confus pour Harry qui suivit Lupin comme un automate tandis que le professeur les raccompagnait à Poudlard.

* * *

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 10 avril 1980_

_Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'Eléa se perdait dans une fausse réalité. Lucius essayait tant bien que mal d'être là pour elle mais les préparatifs pour les attentats et les longues réunions étaient autant d'heures qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre._

_Eléa passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque, elle avait décidé de réorganiser tout le classement sous l'œil agacé de Severus qui ne retrouvait plus ses livres à leur place habituelle et clamait que cela lui faisait perdre un temps précieux. Eléa lui rétorquait que le sort Accio n'était pas fait pour les Cracmols et qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en servir. Cela lui valut deux jours sans que le sorcier ne lui adresse la parole et elle dut lui faire de plates excuses. Au moins elle avait trouvé une utilité à Regulus Black, elle le faisait monter tout en haut de la bibliothèque et l'obligeait à porter des dizaines d'ouvrages à bout de bras, non sans un plaisir particulier. _

_Son père allait beaucoup mieux, elle avait pu s'absenter quelques heures pour lui rendre visite et avait ainsi pu le prévenir qu'une vague d'attentats auraient lieu le soir même, mais elle n'avait pas toutes les informations, notamment sur les lieux. Elle savait que l'Écosse serait particulièrement touchée, ainsi que Londres, aux alentours du Ministère de la Magie. Il n'en fut pas étonné et Eléa se demanda s'il n'avait pas déjà été mis au courant par son autre source. Elle s'était proposée pour rester au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et attendre les blessés, mais il refusa, elle devait se reposer. Alors elle proposa ses services au Maître qui en fut plus que ravi, elle avait développé au fils des mois de très bonnes connaissances en Médicomagie. Elle s'impliquait un peu plus, avait le sourire et avait cessé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer, mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Son regard était vide et ils la surprenaient, de temps à temps, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire. Il fallait toute la douceur du monde pour la ramener à la réalité. _

_Lucius était en train de se préparer pour la mission du soir. Eléa, quant à elle, mangeait une part de cake, fait par un des elfes de maison. Il la regardait, un pincement au cœur, essayant de refouler ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le tenaillait depuis quelques mois et qui s'était accentué à la vue de sa compagne dans cet état. _

_« Le cake est bon, amour ? » demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui._

_« Délicieux ! Tu sais, je me demande si je vais pas prendre une elfe de maison à la naissance de la petite, parce qu'il faudra bien la nourrir et on sait très bien que je suis nulle en cuisine, » déclara-t-elle, un sourire innocent figé sur le visage._

_« Comme tu veux, mais personne ne pourra faire de meilleurs cookies que toi. » Il dégagea une mèche qui lui encadrait le visage et l'embrassa doucement. « Je dois y aller chaton… »_

_« Ok ! A tout à l'heure alors… » dit-elle d'un air détaché._

_Il la regarda, surpris. En général Eléa tournait en rond comme un lion en cage à chaque mission à laquelle elle ne pouvait participer, elle se faisait du souci et trépignait d'impatience… _

_Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, avant de lui chuchoter « sois prudent » en lui lançant un clin d'œil puis elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers le sous-sol pour y faire le point sur les fournitures qui serviraient à donner les soins._

_Lucius soupira et prit sa cape, Merlin ce qu'il détestait la voir dans cet état… Il rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Cinq groupes furent formés avec chacun un membre du cercle pour les diriger. Ce fut sans surprise que le Maître désigna Lucius, Marius, Severus, Bellatrix et Karkaroff en qualité de leaders. Eilane, quant à elle, était assignée à une mission particulière dont ils ignoraient les détails. Les dernières recommandations rappelées, les Mangemorts transplanèrent sur leur lieu de mission respectif._

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'ils étaient partis. Eléa, au sous-sol, était allongée confortablement sur un des lits et fixait le plafond tout en fredonnant « L'araignée Gipsy » une comptine française de son enfance. Elle n'avait pas entendu Eilane entrer et ne s'était pas rendu compte que celle-ci l'observait depuis de nombreuses minutes, partagée entre la fascination et l'incompréhension. Quelque chose clochait, elle n'avait jamais vu Eléa se comporter ainsi… Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et enfin, Eléa déplaça son regard sur elle, la fixa quelques secondes le regard vide puis se leva pour refaire le lit et tourner les potions._

_Eilane soupira, elle ne savait pas si elle devait amorcer le dialogue ou non, chacune des ses tentatives précédentes s'étaient soldées par des échecs et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle, le Maître aussi, et Eléa s'était réfugiée tellement loin dans cet univers impalpable qu'elle en était insondable. Mais c'était un état fragile et le rompre était sûrement très dangereux. Elle prit une inspiration et s'apprêtait à parler quand elle fut interrompue par un bruit de craquement et la pièce fut soudainement animée par les Mangemorts russes, dirigés par Karkaroff._

_Elle aida à faire allonger deux d'entre eux, gravement blessés et Eléa s'affaira, tel un robot. En moins d'une minute, l'eau et les compresses étaient à leur chevet, les potions dans les verres, et sa baguette dispensait les sorts appropriés. _

_Deux Mangemorts l'aidèrent et ils réussirent à maintenir un des blessés dans un état stationnaire, mais ils perdirent l'autre, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Eléa avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais la blessure, d'origine magique, avait mis trop de temps à se refermer. Elle n'en éprouvait aucune tristesse, elle agissait, c'était tout. La seconde équipe, dirigée par Marius arriva, mais ne nécessitait pas une intervention médicale. Elle expliqua à ce dernier la situation et il lui parla de sa mission et de son déroulement. Alors qu'il parlait, il s'interrompit brusquement. Le Maître le demandait auprès d'une autre équipe et il s'empressa de transplaner sans dire un mot sur sa destination._

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, mercredi 1__er__ avril 1998 _

Eléa regardait d'un air absent par la fenêtre du grand salon et elle frissonna en sentant l'humidité de la vieille demeure remonter jusqu'à ses reins.

« Tu veux que j'allume un feu ? » demanda le Professeur Dumbledore et il s'exécuta sans attendre la réponse de sa fille. « Les enfants sont bien rentrés au château, » ajouta-t-il et Eléa se retourna pour lui faire face, essuyant ses larmes. « Eléa… »

« C'est bon, ça va aller… » dit-elle avant qu'il n'en rajoute. « Enfin, non, Harry a raison, papa, cette gosse est aux prises des Mangemorts par ma faute… » Et elle fondit à nouveau en larmes, fermant les yeux quand Dumbledore la prit dans ses bras.

« Harry est plus inquiet qu'il n'est en colère, Eléa, ça lui passera. Il ne pensait certainement pas tout ce qu'il a dit. »

« Il devrait, il avait raison… »

« Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si on te disait que c'est ta faute ? » demanda malicieusement Dumbledore.

« Non, ça ne changerait rien… » avoua Eléa et elle suivit son père qui s'installa sur le canapé.

« Je pourrais te dire que tu as été inconsciente de continuer de voir Lucius. C'est vrai mais je ne le ferai pas. Je pourrais te blâmer comme l'a fait Harry pour ce qui est arrivé à Ginny mais je ne le ferai pas non plus. J'ai eu très peur pour toi également, Eléa, tu aurais pu être tuée cette nuit-là. »

« Mais je ne voulais pas ça, » souffla Eléa, effaçant ses dernières larmes.

« Lucius ne voulait pas ça non plus, Eléa. Il t'a sauvée, il a pris le risque de te mener jusqu'à Poudlard, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il doit maintenant nous en montrer davantage, tu dois le contacter et en savoir plus sur l'endroit où se trouve précisément Ginny et dans quelles conditions elle est retenue prisonnière. Il est le seul agent double que nous ayons à présent. »

Cette pensée fit sourire Eléa et elle remercia chaleureusement son père avant que sa mine ne s'assombrisse à nouveau.

« Papa… Hermione est enceinte, » souffla Eléa avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée avant de regarder le feu crépiter quelques instants. Eléa attendait sa réaction un peu fébrile, comme si cette nouvelle la concernait personnellement.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ? » demanda le vieux sorcier avec la même inquiétude qu'Eléa.

« Pas vraiment, » avoua la jeune femme avec une moue désolée. « C'est inattendu. Hermione s'en sent affreusement coupable d'ailleurs, elle s'en veut d'avoir été si négligente. Mais elle veut le garder. »

« Est-ce que Draco est au courant ? »

« Non, mais elle va le lui dire. Elle redoute énormément sa réaction… »

« Est-ce que je suis censé être au courant ? » demanda encore Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua Eléa. « Elle ne m'a pas dit de ne rien te dire… Et puis tu dois savoir, pour l'aider, la protéger, non ? »

« En effet, » répliqua laconiquement le vieux sorcier.

« Tu es déçu, c'est ça ? » l'interrogea Eléa, voyant son regard perdu et sa faible réaction.

« Non, Eléa. Hermione peut être assurée d'avoir tout le soutien nécessaire, » déclara le Directeur avec une inquiétude qui ne quitta pas ses traits.

* * *

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 10 avril 1980_

_Le cœur d'Eléa se serra en pensant à Lucius. Si le Maître appelait Marius, cela voulait dire que quelque chose se déroulait mal. Bellatrix et Lucius dirigeaient deux équipes placées au Ministère et qui devaient retourner le gouvernement. Severus était en Ecosse pour récupérer elle ne savait quoi chez une famille de sorciers et se débarrasser d'eux… Quelle mission avait un problème ? Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'équipe de Bellatrix qui arriva. Rodolphus la portait, inconsciente, elle semblait saigner beaucoup du côté droit. Eléa pouvait lire dans les yeux du Mangemort l'inquiétude et la souffrance, ses yeux étaient rouges et elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer. Elle l'aida à allonger la jeune femme et les deux russes qui l'avaient aidée plus tôt s'approchèrent avec les compresses et les potions. Rabastan s'assit sur le lit d'à côté, la jambe tendue et en sang, elle pouvait voir l'os qui tranchait sa chair, il semblait aussi inquiet que son frère. Elle s'approcha de Bellatrix et dégagea ses cheveux ensanglantés de son visage. Elle était blessée à la tempe droite mais cela semblait superficiel._

_« Bella, tu m'entends ? » _

_Elle ne réagit pas._

_« Bella ! »_

_Elle releva prudemment la jeune femme pour lui enlever son corset, puis déboutonna sa robe pour avoir un accès plus grand à la blessure. Elle était nette et profonde mais aucun organe vital ne semblait touché. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais l'hémorragie semblait s'arrêter._

_ « Bella ? » Elle lui fit sentir des sels mais elle ne revint pas à elle._

_« Putain Eléa ! Ne perds pas de temps à taper la causette et soigne là ! » s'emporta Rodolphus._

_Eléa s'arrêta net et le regarda dans les yeux._

_« Je sais ce que je fais, laisse-moi travailler. Si tu as des doutes sur mes compétences alors tant pis pour toi car je suis la seule à pouvoir la soigner pour le moment. Dégage, je t'appelle quand j'aurai fini, » articula-t-elle sèchement._

_Il la regarda d'un air incrédule et se rapprocha de sa femme._

_Eléa sentit la colère monter et fit un geste vers lui qui le propulsa à cinq mètres. _

_« J'ai dit tu dégages ! » cria-t-elle._

_Eilane se précipita vers Rodolphus l'air inquiet et l'amena à l'étage alors qu'Eléa s'était penchée à nouveau vers Bellatrix._

_« Déjà bien beau que je soigne sa femme, si en plus il me fait chier… » marmonna-t-elle alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé. _

_Elle injecta une dose d'adrénaline à Bellatrix qui écarquilla les yeux tout en regardant autour d'elle, elle était en état de choc. Elle voulut se lever mais Eléa la cloua au lit d'un geste avant que celle-ci pousse un cri et porte sa main à son côté. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait aussi apeurée et perdue._

_Elle lui caressa doucement le visage pour la rassurer mais elle pouvait lire la méfiance dans son regard._

_« Bella, écoute-moi, » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Je suis là pour te soigner, crois moi. »_

_La Mangemort la regarda dans les yeux et se détendit légèrement, mais elle souffrait terriblement._

_« J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir qui t'a fait cette blessure, elle n'est pas commune. As-tu entendu la formule ? »_

_Bellatrix semblait se repasser la scène en pensée et secoua la tête. Elle ne connaissait pas le sort._

_« Qui ? »_

_« Un… un des Potter, » souffla-t-elle. « Ils étaient tous les deux contre moi. » _

_« Ok… Bois-ça en attendant, ça va atténuer la douleur. » Elle lui tendit une potion rosée et l'aida à en avaler quelques gorgées._

_Le sortilège utilisé ressemblait à un des sortilèges créé par Severus. Elle réfléchit rapidement, l'Ordre du Phénix n'utilisait pas de sorts mortels à proprement dit, donc la blessure pouvait être soignée. Utilisée avec plus de force et surtout plus haut, la blessure aurait touché les poumons, plus à gauche, le cœur ou le foie. Elle se concentra et posa une main sur la blessure, l'autre tenait la baguette en l'agitant doucement. Madame Pomfresh lui avait enseigné ce geste, qui permettait de soigner en profondeur, il fallait une grande concentration pour être en lien avec le patient. Elle avait beaucoup étudié ce geste et avait lu toute une étude qui traitait du sujet pendant ses journées de solitude, malheureusement elle n'avait pu le tester que sur un pauvre chien qui s'était blessé dans les alentours du Manoir._

_Elle pouvait sentir Bellatrix s'apaiser, elle déplaça sa main et prononçait maintenant les incantations habituelles. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta, elle sentait que les chairs intérieures se refermaient, le plus profond de la plaie était soigné. Elle saisit ensuite un petit flacon doré, et déposa quelques gouttes d'essence de dictame pour refermer la blessure. Bellatrix était à présent détendue mais faible et très pâle. Eléa alla lui chercher un coussin et l'installa plus correctement avant de lui nettoyer sa plaie, puis elle fit disparaître les tâches de sang sur ses vêtements et les draps. Bellatrix la regardait faire et leurs regards se croisèrent. La blessée déglutit un instant et hésita à parler._

_« Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir… » dit-elle faiblement en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Eléa eut un petit sourire en coin. _

_« J'aurais pu, » souffla-t-elle. Elle la rhabilla doucement sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de sa Némésis._

_« Si les places étaient inversées, je ne suis pas sûre que je t'aurais laissée vivre… »_

_Eléa plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, d'un noir profond, en remontant une couverture sur le torse de Bellatrix, de sorte qu'elle soit bien au chaud._

_« Je ne te supporte pas Bella, tu es odieuse et vraiment horrible avec moi. » Le regard de Lestrange se durcit. « Le seul endroit où nous nous entendons c'est sur le terrain, parce que tu es aussi folle et vicieuse que moi. » Elles rirent amèrement, puis Eléa reprit sérieusement. « Je veux que cette guerre se termine, il m'est donc impensable de laisser une guerrière telle que toi à terre. »_

_Elle fit disparaître tout le matériel dont elle s'était servie pour la soigner._

_« Je te dois une grosse faveur… » lâcha Bellatrix, un sourire en coin. _

_« Je saurai te le rappeler, » soupira Eléa. « Maintenant bois ça, tu dormiras jusqu'à demain… et non, » interrompit-elle alors que la Mangemort ouvrait la bouche, « hors de question que tu veilles jusqu'au retour des autres, c'est un ordre. »_

_Bellatrix fit une moue boudeuse mais Eléa avait raison, elle était épuisée, faible. Elle but la potion que la jeune femme lui tendait et s'enfonça dans le lit. Le sommeil la gagna immédiatement._

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, jeudi 2 avril 1998 _

Eléa se réveilla le lendemain matin avec les tempes douloureuses et elle n'attendit pas que la migraine s'installe, prenant une potion dès qu'elle eut mis un pied par terre. Elle descendit en peignoir dans le grand salon et soupira en voyant Ella attablée avec le journal du matin. Elle s'installa à l'autre bout de la table, ignorant royalement la jeune Auror, et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner en silence.

« Bonjour Ella. Bonjour Eléa. Tu as bien dormi ? Oui, et toi ? Pas trop mal. Tu as vu comme la journée s'annonce belle avec ce soleil déjà bien présent ? Oh oui, pour une belle journée, ça va être une belle journée ! » s'exclama Ella en imitant un dialogue imaginaire qui ne fit visiblement pas rire Eléa.

« Dommage que je sois coincée ici avec une Auror énervante et que je ne puisse pas sortir pour en profiter ! » termina Eléa, agacée, en allumant la télévision moldue.

Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent en silence leur petit déjeuner, le seul bruit audible étant la télévision qui diffusait en boucle des dessins animés bruyants ponctués de bruitages qui eurent raison d'Ella. L'Auror se leva et passa à côté d'Eléa, lui jetant le journal froissé plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tiens, les nouvelles sont tristes, tout comme toi ! »

« Chier… » jura Eléa entre ses dents alors que le journal lui avait fait renverser son thé sur sa chemise de nuit.

* * *

_Little Hangleton, jeudi 10 avril 1980_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir, l'équipe de Snape arriva cette fois-ci sans blessé grave. L'Ordre du Phénix était arrivé alors que les Mangemorts avaient fini le travail, ils avaient cependant échangé quelques coups de baguettes avant de transplaner. La mission avait été une totale réussite ! Severus gagna l'étage pour remettre son butin à Eilane, pendant que le reste de l'équipe montèrent se restaurer et attendre le dernier groupe, celui de Lucius. Eléa commençait à s'inquiéter, c'était donc vers Lucius que Marius avait été envoyé. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Sarah qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil non loin d'elle. La jeune femme avait des traces de sang sur le visage qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Son regard était vide et elle tentait de calmer sa respiration. Eléa s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla, prit un linge qu'elle trempa avant de l'essorer et commença à effacer les traces de sang sur le visage de la brunette. Sarah ferma les yeux de bien-être sous la fraîcheur de l'eau et soupira profondément. Elle se laissa faire, sans un mot._

_Eléa rompit le silence après quelques minutes._

_« Voilà… Tu dois te sentir mieux. » Elle lui sourit légèrement._

_Sarah ouvrit les yeux doucement, ils débordaient de larmes. Le regard bleu d'Eléa scruta l'ensemble de la pièce puis elle prit les mains de la jeune femme, comme si elle voulait lui communiquer toute sa force. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas et Sarah se sentit légèrement mieux._

_« Comment tu fais ? » interrogea-t-elle soudainement. Eléa fronça les sourcils. « Pour ne pas entendre ta conscience, » finit-elle._

_Le visage de la Mangemort se durcit. _

_« Je l'entends, mais je la fais taire, Sarah, je n'ai pas le choix… Tu n'as pas le choix. »_

_« Je ne suis pas faite pour ça… Je ne peux pas massacrer des familles entières, je ne peux pas égorger des enfants, je ne suis pas… »_

_« Comme moi ? » _

_Sarah baissa les yeux et une larme s'échappa._

_« Tu ne peux pas laisser paraître ce que tu ressens, » reprit Eléa à voix basse, « utilise un maximum l'Occlumancie, s'Il te voit faiblir, Il te tuera. »_

_La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement._

_« Pourquoi t'es-tu engagée ? Est-ce que tu crois au moins en la cause ? » demanda Eléa en regardant discrètement la pendule au fond de la pièce. _

_« Ma lignée est ancienne et mon père faisait partie du cercle… Il est mort au combat. Je suis fille unique et mon père m'a toujours éduquée et entraînée pour servir le Maître, » dit-elle tristement. « Je pensais que j'en étais capable, mais maintenant… » Elle soupira. _

_Il y eut du mouvement et elle vit des Mangemorts courir à l'étage. Elle regarda Sarah droit dans les yeux._

_« Écoute, reprends-toi, respire, mange, bois de l'alcool, crois-moi, ça aide. Ne laisse rien paraître. Confie-toi à Severus, il t'aidera ok ? » La jeune femme acquiesça tout en séchant ses larmes. « On en reparlera, il faut que je voie ce qu'il se passe, Lucius n'est toujours pas rentré et ça bouge… »_

_« Bien sûr, je suis désolée de t'avoir pris du temps, » s'excusa-t-elle._

_« Tu plaisantes ? Les amies sont là pour ça, non ? »_

_Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et alla voir Rodolphus qui était descendu au chevet de sa femme. Il se tourna vers elle avec un air désolé._

_« Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… Eléa, j'aurais pas dû… »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends… Elle va bien tu sais, elle devrait recommencer à m'insulter demain ! »_

_Il sourit tristement et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement. Eléa se sentait minuscule face à la stature de l'homme. L'étreinte était un peu trop longue et elle sentit que ce n'était pas normal._

_Elle se recula et le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de lire en lui._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Il resta silencieux. « Non, tu ne me peux pas me laisser dans le flou, je veux savoir ! » s'énerva-t-elle._

_« Dumbledore est arrivé au Ministère avec tous les membres de l'Ordre encore valides et les Aurors. » Le sang d'Eléa se glaça. « Marius y est allé en renfort, accompagné du Maître… Severus et Karkaroff viennent de le rejoindre. Tous les Mangemorts en état doivent y aller, Eilane va partir aussi… »_

_Elle se sentit défaillir. Son esprit, si loin depuis ces derniers jours venait de faire un brusque retour à la réalité. _

_ « Et les autres ? On ne peut pas appeler les Mangemorts à l'étranger ? » _

_« Non… certains nous ont déjà rejoint, mais ils ont les mêmes problèmes que nous. A priori toutes les missions des ministères ont foiré… Je dois y aller Eléa… » Il recula de quelques pas, ne la quittant pas du regard et rejoignit les autres « soldats » qui attendaient à l'étage._

_C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle, elle ferma les yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et elle sentit son sang battre dans ses tempes, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il rappelait tout le monde… cela devait être un combat long et difficile. Des visages défilèrent dans son esprit. Son père, Sirius, Rémus, Lily… et Lucius. Elle essaya de ne pas céder à la panique et ouvrit les yeux, laissant rouler quelques larmes. _

_ « Sarah ? » _

_La jeune femme la rejoignit et l'observa, inquiète devant le regard déterminé d'Eléa._

_ « Reste avec les blessés, ils sont tous stables, » ordonna-t-elle._

_ « Mais… Où vas-tu ? » demanda la brunette, totalement perdue._

_Eléa planta ses yeux dans les siens._

_ « Il me manque des potions, je vais dans le bureau du Maître en chercher, » dit-elle distinctement._

_Elle la quitta sans plus de discours, laissant Sarah déstabilisée et ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait._

_Eléa atteignit le bureau de Voldemort en peu de temps. Elle s'était dirigée directement dans le coffre en bois sculpté qu'elle connaissait si bien et commença à fouiller dedans avec précaution. Après avoir saisi plusieurs fioles pour en lire les étiquettes, elle s'arrêta alors devant l'objet convoité. Il y en avait encore… Son cœur s'accéléra à nouveau lorsqu'elle déboucha la petite bouteille étiquetée « Eléa » et elle ferma les yeux. Elle allait, une nouvelle fois, désobéir au Maitre. Elle risquait très gros et les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses… Mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre Lucius, il était la seule personne qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. Elle porta la fiole à sa bouche lorsqu'elle s'envola rapidement de ses mains. Eléa se retourna. Eilane se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, visiblement très en colère. _

_ « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire ? » cria-t-elle._

_Eléa saisit lentement sa baguette sous le regard de la jeune femme._

_ « S'il faut la prendre par force, je le ferai, » articula-t-elle._

_ « Ne sois pas stupide Eléa ! » s'énerva-t-elle. L'énervement laissa place à l'inquiétude et voyant le trouble dans le regard d'Eilane, Eléa fit un pas vers la Vélane._

_ « Je dois y aller Eilane… J'ai besoin du Polynectar, j'ai besoin d'aller sur place. »_

_ « Les ordres sont clairs ! Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! » dit-elle sévèrement._

_ « Comment pourrais-je rester les bras croisés ici alors qu'ils sont tous en train de se faire massacrer ? Il combat Dumbledore ! Je te rappelle que c'est le seul sorcier qu'il craint, et tu sais pourquoi ! Il appelle tout le monde en renfort, quelque chose cloche, je ne peux pas rester là, Eilane ! Ils ont besoin de moi… C'est le moment de mettre fin à cette guerre et je ne peux pas rester ici et attendre les blessés et les morts ! » Elle avait sorti sa tirade d'un trait, tremblante, mais d'une voix forte. Les yeux ambrés d'Eilane étaient emplis de larmes. La jeune femme semblait peser le pour et le contre, la peur et l'inquiétude prenant le dessus. Le regard d'Eilane changea. Il l'appelait._

_ « Eilane, chaque minute compte… Je t'en prie… » Sa voix se brisa. « Si Lucius meurt, je ne m'en remettrai jamais… Je sais que tu dois y aller, qu'Il t'appelle… Emmène moi… » _

_Eilane hésitait toujours, puis soudain elle lui tendit la potion en silence et la jeune femme la but d'un trait. La transformation prit quelques secondes à s'effectuer. Eléa passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds soyeux qui balayaient ses épaules, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé cette forme. Cet alter égo qui lui permettait de combattre au grand jour depuis ses débuts au sein des Mangemorts, et à travers duquel elle avait tué tant de personnes._

_Les quelques gorgées de polynectar ne feraient effet qu'une heure trente au maximum. Eilane s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa gorge pour lui changer la voix, elles échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se rendre au Ministère._

_Elles arrivèrent dans le corridor où s'alignaient toutes les cheminées et entendirent les voix et les cris des guerriers. Ils étaient tous dans l'atrium. Elles se précipitèrent au combat, courant à toutes jambes, écrasant le verre éparpillé au sol et essayant de ne pas glisser sur l'eau qui s'écoulait de la fontaine partiellement détruite. Des corps gisaient dans des mares de sang qui se mélangeaient aux débris. Elles ne s'attardèrent pas sur les identités des victimes et prirent position dans les rangs. _

_Eléa rejoignit instinctivement Lucius qui poussa un juron en la voyant, puis ils se mirent dos à dos pour se protéger mutuellement. Tout en combattant, elle regardait autour d'elle pour faire un état de la situation._

_Elle put voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en combat ardu contre son père. Elle ne discernait que de grands éclats de lumière et le sol tremblait sous la puissance des sorts des deux mages._

_Un cri attira son attention. McGonagall était à terre. Sirius s'avança devant son corps pour combattre ses adversaires, prêts à la tuer. Il fut rejoint par Rémus et tous deux s'engagèrent dans une lutte sans pitié avec trois Mangemorts, visiblement russes, d'après leurs tenues. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître les siens, la plupart d'entre eux étaient masqués. Elle discernait Marius, aux prises avec Maugrey, les hommes de Karkaroff, Rodolphus et Rabastan. Soudain, elle sursauta, prise d'une douleur vive dans le côté qui la rappela à la réalité. Elle regarda ses assaillants. Les frères Prewett. Longue lignée de sang-purs. _

_Elle leva sa baguette et attaqua d'un Doloris, puis jeta plusieurs sorts mortels dont elle avait le secret. Les étincelles multicolores ne cessaient d'être échangées. Avec Lucius, ils avaient entrepris d'avancer pour les pousser contre un des murs de l'Atrium. S'ils les bloquaient, personne ne pourrait les rejoindre pour les défendre. Vieille tactique. _

_Elle entendit Vance crier pour attirer l'attention sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Un Auror s'avança pour se joindre aux Prewett mais Eléa lança un Lapis Crurae, qui transforma ses jambes en pierre, le laissant immobilisé et dans une grande souffrance. Elle l'abrégea d'un coup de baguette, faisant exploser ses membres inférieurs. Il se viderait de son sang._

_Elle revint aux deux frères avec acharnement, ils étaient doués. Quel gâchis… _

_De part et d'autre, elle entendait des cris, des explosions, des bruits de verre ou de pierre. Elle sentait l'odeur du sang. Odeur délectable qui avait l'effet d'une drogue sur elle, tout comme sur son amant. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice mais ses sens étaient en alerte et l'adrénaline montait de plus en plus dans son corps. Ivresse. De sa baguette, elle enchaîna les Prewett et les traina avec force dans un angle. Ils se défirent rapidement du sort et immobilisèrent Lucius, la laissant seule contre eux. Le combat était serré. Ils la touchèrent plusieurs fois, ce qui avait le don de la mettre dans une rage folle. Elle murmura des paroles en grec, ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'afflux de la magie noire qu'elle appelait. Elle lança de puissants maléfices mais ils la contrèrent à chaque fois. Leurs boucliers étaient très résistants._

_Dolohov se joignit à elle, suivi de Lucius qui avait réussi à se libérer, Rodolphus et, malgré son masque, elle reconnut la silhouette élancée de Barty. Ils les coincèrent tous les cinq, à la déloyale, mais dans une guerre la loyauté n'était pas de mise._

_Ils s'acharnèrent contre eux, ne leur laissant aucun répit, aucune chance d'attaquer. Ils ne purent résister longtemps et leurs corps touchèrent le sol rapidement. Ils s'étaient bien battus. _

_Les cinq Mangemorts se dispersèrent pour prêter main forte aux autres équipes. La résistance gagnait du terrain. L'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors étaient pourtant moins nombreux. Le Maître et Eilane se battaient contre Vance, Bones, Potter et McGonagall, qui s'était finalement remise. Il y eut soudain du bruit dans le corridor et plusieurs sorciers et sorcières se joignirent au camp de Dumbledore. Eléa reconnut quelques visages : la résistance Française. Elle ne perdit pas une minute et alla retrouver Marius pour les combattre, elle avait quelques comptes à régler. _

_A eux deux, ils repoussèrent une dizaine de combattants et Eléa tua le chef de la résistance en lui coupant la tête. Ce n'était plus du combat, mais une véritable exécution de masse. Des sorts mortels contre des boucliers. La manœuvre était de lancer tellement d'attaques qu'ils ne pouvaient que se défendre. Eléa joua avec les éléments, transforma l'eau en glace, puis en feu. Tout faire pour les déstabiliser. _

_Ils ne comprenaient pas la situation. Eléa capta le regard d'Eilane, inquiète, et celui du Maître, furieux. Ils avaient été devancés, trahis. Cette nuit là, de nombreux ministères à travers le monde devaient tomber. C'était un échec. _

_Le Mage Noir lança un sort qui frôla son épaule gauche, Eléa se retourna pour découvrir le cadavre de Nicolas Dufourt, un des piliers de la résistance française. « Concentre-toi, » lui souffla la voix aigüe si reconnaissable. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer son sang froid et son habilité. Combattre à ses côtés lui avait manqué._

_Les baguettes fouettaient l'air tel des épées. Sirius n'était pas loin d'elle, elle devait trouver une autre victime, s'écarter. Elle ne pourrait pas le combattre, pas plus que Rémus ou James. D'autres résistants arrivaient encore. Mais d'où sortaient-ils tous ? Ils devaient partir, elle le sentait. De plus, le polynectar ne ferait plus effet longtemps, mais il fallait attendre l'ordre du Maître. _

_Marius et elle décidèrent de s'occuper d'un groupe de résistants espagnols. De leurs baguettes sortirent des fouets de feu gigantesques qui vinrent les frapper simultanément à la tête et aux pieds, les tuants sur le coup. Voyant cela, Dumbledore se retourna contre eux et les attaqua de front. Ce fut une étrange sensation que de se battre contre son propre père et de sentir ses pouvoirs contre elle. Elle le surprit plusieurs fois par ses sorts. Sentait-il sa propre lignée derrière la baguette ? Elle devait partir, ne pas rester en conflit avec lui, c'était trop dangereux. James et McGonagall se joignirent au vieux sorcier, les sorts redoublèrent d'intensité. Dumbledore évita de justesse un Avada Kedavra lancé par Marius. Furieux, il rétorqua d'un sortilège de découpe que Marius prit de plein fouet sur la poitrine._

_Tout fut comme au ralenti. Elle sentit le poids de son ami tomber sur ses pieds et elle cria. D'une voix qui n'était même pas la sienne. Paralysée. Elle se reprit à temps pour éviter un nouveau sort, seule contre les trois sorciers qui ne lui laisseraient pas de répit. Œil pour œil. Le Maître s'interposa entre eux, la protégeant de son propre corps. Elle trébucha et se retrouva à genoux devant le cadavre de Marius, dont elle serra la main inanimée. Lucius courut vers elle et prit son autre main dans la sienne, presque brûlante. _

_Ils transplanèrent._

_Le silence._

_L'absence de bruit était choquante. Elle était immobile, tenant toujours la main inerte du Mangemort français. Elle se pencha sur son corps, touchant sa blessure ouverte, tâchant ses mains pâles du sang de son ami. Elle lui caressa le visage, si serein. Pas de trace de souffrance ou de douleur. Elle éclata en sanglots, brisant le silence pesant du Manoir. _

_Des pas accoururent. Sarah s'immobilisa dans l'entrée du grand salon, glacée par les pleurs de son amie, et regarda Lucius prendre Eléa par les épaules pour la réconforter. _

_Les autres combattants rentrèrent par petits groupes. Il y avait beaucoup de blessés et ils avaient ramené quelques cadavres au Manoir afin de permettre aux familles de faire leur deuil. Puis, Il arriva, ainsi que sa compagne. Seuls les sanglots d'Eléa étaient perceptibles. Tous tremblaient. Il était calme mais personne n'était dupe quant à la colère noire qui L'habitait. _

_Eilane s'approcha d'Eléa qui se blottit contre elle pour se calmer. Elle était épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Le polynectar avait à peine fini d'agir, elle était enfin elle-même._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva, tremblante. La pièce était toujours silencieuse et Il n'avait pas encore prit la parole, sondant chaque visage, chaque esprit qui se tenait devant lui._

_ « Maître, » demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme._

_Il se retourna vivement vers elle, se demandant qui pouvait oser prendre la parole. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement en voyant Eléa. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était très pâle, les yeux rougis par les larmes et la douleur. _

_ « J'aimerais soigner les blessés grave. »_

_Il regarda autour de lui, se rendant compte de l'état physique de son armée._

_Eilane s'avança à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de la Mangemort._

_ « Je vais les soigner Eléa, monte te reposer, je t'en prie… »_

_La jeune femme sentait en effet qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps à prodiguer des soins. Elle acquiesça, jeta un dernier regard au corps qui reposait aux pieds de son amant et monta dans sa chambre._

_Elle s'appuya un instant contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer. Elle avait mal partout et avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans en une seule nuit._

_Elle y avait cru pourtant, à la fin. La fin de la guerre, de ses soucis. La réponse à ses questions, mais non… le traitre avait fait du bon travail. La résistance avait réussi à empêcher l'accession au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour un temps. Il allait se venger et le sang n'avait que commencé à couler._

_Elle se déshabilla en grimaçant. Elle était couverte de bleus. Elle toucha son ventre avec inquiétude, il lui sembla que tout allait bien… Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle irait consulter à Sainte Mangouste pour en être sûre. _

_Elle prit une douche salvatrice, plongée dans ses pensées. Qui était le traître ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore dénoncée ? C'était obligatoirement quelqu'un du cercle, mais elle avait beau faire l'inventaire de tout le monde, elle n'en voyait pas un qui pourrait le faire. Ils étaient tous de fiers disciples du Maître. A vrai dire, la seule qui aurait pu trahir, c'était elle. Mais elle était trop lâche._

* * *

_Elle fut incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était montée. Elle était allongée sur le lit, regardant le plafond, ressassant de sombres pensées. Une présence familière vint s'allonger auprès d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et passa une main douce sur son visage._

_ « Cesse de pleurer amour… » chuchota-t-il._

_Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Lucius dans les yeux. Ses traits étaient tirés, il était épuisé lui aussi. _

_ « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort… Je veux dire, il était tellement doué, tellement… » Elle soupira._

_ « Il s'est bien battu… et pas contre n'importe qui, » ajouta-t-il._

_ « Je n'avais jamais vu mon père sous ce jour, » chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende « Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de tuer, là, comme ça… »_

_ « Amour, tu sais ce que je pense de ce vieux fou… » Elle lui frappa le torse et il grimaça. « Mais une chose est sûre, c'est un grand sorcier et je n'aimerais pas me trouver en face de lui lors d'un combat. »_

_Elle soupira à nouveau avant de fondre en larmes, blottie contre son amant._

* * *

_Sloane Square, samedi 4 avril 1998_

Les cris aigus résonnaient jusque dans le couloir du second étage. Certains résidents de l'hôtel particulier n'y prêtaient pas attention, d'autres souriaient en coin et écoutaient, les yeux fermés, imaginant ce que la jeune fille subissait.

La respiration courte, Ginny se concentrait pour faire taire la douleur qui avait percé ses entrailles. Les bras en croix liés magiquement, elle releva la tête doucement pour regarder l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle secoua lentement la tête, afin de dégager les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur et qui l'empêchaient de voir Rabastan Lestrange qui se tenait devant elle, baguette baissée. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, guettant le moment où il allait encore frapper, essayant de deviner quel organe il toucherait. Elle tremblait. Elle essayait de se contrôler mais elle était épuisée et la douleur l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, tel un félin qui allait dévorer sa proie et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il caressa de sa main chaude la joue fraîche de la rouquine. Les larmes coulaient. Il en recueillit une de son index, qu'il porta à sa bouche et tout en fermant les yeux, il savoura le goût salé de la goutte d'eau.

Elle savait qui il était, pour avoir lu des rapports, entendu de nombreux témoignages. Les frères Lestrange aimaient les jeunes filles de son âge et leur faisaient subir les pires atrocités. Une main baladeuse se promena sur sa poitrine et elle ne put retenir un sanglot quand soudain elle sentit sa chair se déchirer lentement. Elle cria. Son chemisier blanc, déjà tâché de sang, se colora à nouveau, sur le côté gauche cette fois ci.

« Ça suffit maintenant Rabastan. » La voix basse, presque inaudible, était menaçante.

« Je viens à peine de commencer, Lucius ! » Le Mangemort s'était retourné pour faire face à Malfoy, qui venait d'entrer dans la cave.

« Elle est ma prisonnière. C'est à moi qu'incombe le droit de l'interroger… » Sa voix, plus forte, était maintenant reconnaissable et le ton mielleux familier. « Ordre du Maître. »

Lestrange s'avança devant Malfoy et le toisa, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Il jeta un dernier regard à la rouquine avant de rompre brusquement le lien qui liait ses poignets. Elle s'affala telle une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Il tourna les talons, et de colère, jeta contre le mur une chaise qui explosa en petit bois, avant de remonter à l'étage. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'accroupir devant Ginny qui, d'instinct, se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… » dit-il dans un murmure.

Ginny, incrédule, leva les yeux vers le Mangemort. Les yeux d'un bleu glacial étaient cernés, il n'était pas rasé et, même si ses vêtements étaient de qualité, il n'était pas aussi apprêté que d'habitude. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir Lucius Malfoy de cette façon. Elle le dévisagea et il sourit en coin, avec un rire amer. Il s'assit à même le sol, non loin d'elle.

« La guerre, Ginny… C'est Ginny n'est-ce pas ? » Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. « La guerre change les hommes… » dit-il dans un soupir.

Elle fixait la sortie, calculant mentalement si elle pouvait s'échapper.

« Tu n'irais pas très loin , crois-moi… Nous sommes peut-être seuls ici, mais là haut… Tu es une invitée de marque, vois-tu. »

La rouquine essaya de s'asseoir en lotus, dos contre le mur, mais elle poussa un cri de douleur, portant la main à son côté et elle respira profondément. Lucius s'approcha d'elle pour regarder sa blessure, mais elle cria à nouveau, gardant sa main plaquée contre son corps.

« Je ne verrai rien que je n'ai déjà vu tu sais, » se moqua-t-il. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux, qui le fit rire à nouveau. « Tu devrais te contrôler un peu plus, Ginny, » dit-il en soulevant doucement son chemisier, « parce que les cris, c'est ce que nous attendons, ce qui excite les personnes comme moi… »

« Les Mangemorts ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton méprisant. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. «Non… les assassins. »

Il grimaça en voyant la blessure profonde de la Gryffondor, Rabastan ne savait pas « jouer » en douceur. Il entreprit de la soigner. Elle se laissa faire, ne sachant pas comment réagir et n'osa pas lui parler pendant qu'il prodiguait les soins. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentait légèrement mieux et il fit apparaître de l'eau et de la nourriture, qu'elle hésitait à prendre.

« Mange, »ordonna-t-il. « Tu crois que les autres te feront ce cadeau ? »

Elle se servit et but plusieurs gorgées, elle était assoiffée plus qu'affamée. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence avant que Ginny ne se risque à parler.

« Vous avez hésité, » dit-elle, « à Poudlard, vous avez hésité… Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Dumbledore ? » Il la dévisagea un instant.

« J'ai ruiné la vie de sa fille, tué des centaines de personnes, ou plus… fait des choses que tu n'imaginerais pas même dans tes pires cauchemars… » Il la regardait dans les yeux. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une rédemption pour moi ? »

« Il y en a une pour Eléa, pourquoi pas pour vous ? »

« Eléa fait tout pour se racheter, pour Hermione, mais jamais elle ne se pardonnera crois-moi. » Il regarda fixement la chevalière qu'il portait à sa main gauche. « Moi je n'ai plus rien… » Sa voix était presque inaudible. « Ma famille est un leurre, mon fils me déteste, ma seule raison de vivre est à Poudlard… dans quelques semaines, au mieux, je serai mort ».

Ginny avait du mal à intégrer les confessions du Mangemort. Celui qui avait tant persécuté sa famille, celui par qui elle avait failli mourir dans la Chambre des Secrets.

« Alors… Alors pourquoi êtes-vous gentil avec moi ? » interrogea-t-elle. Au mot « gentil » Lucius avait tourné la tête vers elle, mi-surpris, mi-amusé. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait cela, qui plus est une prisonnière.

« Quoi qu'on ait pu dire sur moi, Mademoiselle Weasley, je ne prends pas plaisir à torturer des jeunes filles, surtout de sang pur. Sans compter qu'Hermione me déteste déjà assez comme ça, je ne vais pas en plus tuer sa meilleure amie… » ajouta-t-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Il se releva et ajusta sa veste. « Je suis désolé, te ramener ici m'a surtout permis de ne pas être exécuté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…. Il va falloir que je t'interroge. »

Ginny le regarda tristement. Au fond, elle savait que cette trêve ne pouvait pas durer.

« Lève-toi. »

Elle exécuta l'ordre, les jambes tremblantes. Elle jeta à nouveau un regard vers la sortie. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante. Soudain, les liens lui enserrèrent à nouveau les poignets et elle se sentit plaquée violemment contre le mur. Lucius la regarda, le regard vide. Il était tellement las de tout cela.

« Tu sais, si tu me disais tout ce que tu sais sur l'Ordre du Phénix maintenant… »

« Je ne dirai rien et vous le savez… » l'interrompit-elle. « Allez-y. » Il admirait son courage, elle lui rappela un instant Lily Evans, même cheveux, même aplomb dans le regard, même foi en un monde meilleur…

« Très bien…. » Il soupira. « Je vais te faire mal maintenant. » Elle acquiesça, elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans le cercle privé de Voldemort pour rien, « mais pas autant que je le pourrais… donc si tu pouvais exagérer un peu tes cris, ça nous rendrait service à tous les deux… » Elle le dévisagea à nouveau. Le Lucius Malfoy qu'elle pensait connaître n'existait plus.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de sa victime. Un regard trop jeune, trop innocent. Il n'aurait pas eu autant de scrupules quelques années plus tôt, mais elle avait l'âge de Draco, d'Hermione. L'âge auquel il avait décidé de s'engager dans une guerre qu'il pensait gagnée d'avance. Mais cette folie durait maintenant depuis deux générations. Il inspira profondément et leva sa baguette. Le corps de la rouquine se crispa sous le sort et sa voix déchira une nouvelle fois le silence de l'hôtel particulier.

* * *

_Jeudi 11 avril 1980, Little Hangleton_

_Eléa se réveilla en sursaut, elle était en nage. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée, remplie d'éclairs, de morts, de sang, hantée par le visage de Marius. Jamais une bataille ne l'avait autant marquée. Elle était triste et se rendit compte que les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Tout son corps était endolori et elle pouvait sentir chaque muscle malmené alors qu'elle se levait doucement, tenaillée par la faim. _

_Lucius n'était pas là, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était descendu. Elle soupira devant son reflet pâle, dont les yeux rougis la regardaient avec amertume. _

_Après une douche chaude bienfaisante, elle décida d'aller déjeuner et de demander à Severus une potion pour ses courbatures. _

_Au rez-de-chaussée, l'ambiance était pesante. Chaque visage était fatigué, inquiet, apeuré. Ils étaient par petits groupes, parlant à voix basse de la bataille de la veille, dans le salon ou dans le jardin… Elle entra dans la cuisine et eut l'agréable surprise d'y voir Lucius, qui la prit amoureusement dans ses bras avant de lui servir un grand verre de jus d'orange et un muffin. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et, en chuchotant, lui raconta les évènements. Depuis leur arrivée la veille, le Maître avait interrogé sans relâche chaque membre du cercle, utilisant la Legilimencie ou la torture. Personne n'était épargné, contrairement aux fois précédentes où les Lestrange, Severus, lui-même et quelques autres n'avaient pas été interrogés. Elle serait interrogée dans la journée._

_ « C'est ridicule, je suis tellement instable en ce moment que si c'était moi, il le saurait depuis longtemps… » chuchota-t-elle tout en mordant dans son second muffin. _

_Elle s'arrêta de manger un instant et le regarda dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle caressa doucement son visage. _

_ « Il… Il t'a torturé c'est ça ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_Il détourna son regard qui s'était assombri._

_ « Ne me dis pas qu'il te soupçonne ! » _

_ « Non, c'est pas ça… » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se leva finalement pour lui resservir du jus d'orange._

_ « Lucius, parle-moi ! » dit-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité._

_Il se retourna vivement vers elle._

_ « Pas ici. » Il lui indiqua l'étage d'un signe de la tête._

_Ils montèrent discrètement jusqu'à leur chambre, même si tous les autres Mangemorts, pris dans leurs pensées et soucis, ne leur prêtaient aucune attention._

_Lucius ferma la porte puis insonorisa la pièce pour plus de sûreté._

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau « Pourquoi il t'a torturé, tu es un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs !... » Elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce illuminée par le soleil matinal. _

_Elle regarda son amant qui s'était assis sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains._

_ « Le remords, il a senti mon remords, ma culpabilité envers toi. » Ses paroles étaient à peine audibles._

_Eléa resta interdite quelques secondes. Le silence était plus lourd que jamais. Les mots étaient vains. Elle l'avait accusé tellement de fois d'être la cause de leur malheur, de l'avoir amenée vers le Maître, de l'avoir suivi par amour pour lui, d'avoir tué pour lui. D'avoir gâché sa vie. _

_Elle s'assit à ses côtés, il ne bougea pas, le visage caché par ses cheveux blonds, et posa sa tête contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler._

_ « Je suis désolée, » articula-t-elle. _

_Il se redressa et la prit dans les bras, l'embrassant sur le front._

_ « Je suis prêt à endurer toutes les tortures qu'Il voudra, tant qu'Il ne te touche pas. » _

_Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, savourant ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Lucius essuya le visage humide de sa compagne avec tendresse._

_ « Arrête de pleurer chaton… » Sa voix était douce et réconfortante._

_ « Je ne le fais pas exprès… Tout va mal Lucius, je me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de ma vie.. »_

_ « Tu as juste besoin de te reposer, tu ne dois pas craquer Eléa… » Son ton était plus ferme, il était aussi nerveux qu'elle finalement._

_ « Ce n'est pas que ça Lucius… Je ne comprends pas… Il faut qu'on trouve le traitre. J'ai une épée de Damoclès au dessus de moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas été dénoncée ! Tu as vu hier soir ? » Elle recommençait à pleurer. « Tous ces morts, de notre camp Lucius ! Et Marius… Marius… » Elle sanglota de nouveau dans ses bras. « Sarah est en train de craquer, elle ne tiendra jamais le coup, elle n'est pas faite pour ça… »_

_ « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Il fronça les sourcils._

_ « Sarah était en état de choc hier soir, elle est faible et instable, il faut que j'en parle à Severus… sinon… S'Il le voit… Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.» Elle tremblait._

_ « Calme-toi. » Il se leva et lui attrapa un châle qu'il déposa sur ses épaules. « Reste là et repose toi, je vais parler à Severus… »_

_ « Non, tu ne peux pas ! Elle s'est confiée à moi, je… »_

_ « Elle sait très bien qu'on partage tout, ne fais pas l'enfant… Je vais lui parler. » _

_Eléa acquiesça tristement. Elle avait de toute évidence besoin de repos et rester alitée était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle ne voulait pas croiser les autres Mangemorts, compter les cadavres ou veiller le corps de Marius. Elle attendrait que le Maître la convoque afin d'être interrogée. _

_Elle s'allongea en soupirant. Bientôt, elle devrait se rendre à l'Ordre du Phénix et parler de la bataille. Affronter les regards de ses amis, fiers de leur victoire. Éphémère. Faire le point sur les morts. Vaines. Regarder son père dans les yeux sans ciller, sans penser. Mentir, se cacher, ne pas trembler._

* * *

_Poudlard, samedi 4 avril 1998_

Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi par rapport aux jours précédents et Hermione soupira devant sa garde-robe. Sa grossesse ne se voyait certes pas encore mais elle sentait bien que son corps se modifiait, ses jeans ayant tendance à la serrer au niveau des hanches et ce n'était pas le peu de nourriture qu'elle arrivait à avaler entre deux nausées qui en était la cause. Elle opta finalement pour un legging noir et une robe tunique dans les tons rose pâle. Elle lissa ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique et appliqua un peu de maquillage pour paraître moins pâle qu'elle ne l'était alors qu'elle sentait à nouveau son estomac se nouer en même temps que la bile remontait dans son œsophage. Elle fut incapable de dire si son état nauséeux était dû à la pensée du petit déjeuner qu'elle redoutait déjà de rendre ou au fait qu'elle devait parler à Draco alors qu'elle repoussait sans cesse le moment de lui faire face. Elle s'emmitoufla finalement dans une veste en laine blanche et enfila des ballerines noires avant de descendre jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle trouva Ron planté devant l'imposante cheminée, l'air préoccupé, et elle comprit qu'il l'attendait depuis un moment.

« Mione ! C'est Harry ! Ca recommence ! Je ne sais pas si on doit aller avertir Snape ou quelqu'un, » commença le rouquin en bafouillant.

« Quoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Hermione, décontenancée par le chahut matinal alors que Neville était plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« Tu-Sais-Qui… Occlumencie… Je crois qu'on devrait aller chercher Snape, Mione, » expliqua Ron à mi-voix, observant les Gryffondors allant et venant, alors que Neville acquiesça.

« Non ! Non… » les stoppa Hermione d'un geste de la main avant de se la passer nerveusement dans les cheveux. « Je vais le voir ! »

Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le dortoir des garçons et eut un moment d'hésitation avant de secouer la tête. Harry se trouvait seul dans sa chambre et elle aurait, donc, tout loisir d'y pénétrer sans entrave. Elle le trouva allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé en position fœtale, alors qu'il luttait les dents serrées pour empêcher le flot d'images d'envahir son esprit. L'exercice était difficile et Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas doué en la matière. Le phénomène était surtout cruel : autant il était urgent d'empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de se jouer de son esprit de la sorte, autant il voulait savoir. Savoir comment allait Ginny, ce qu'elle subissait, comment elle luttait et qui elle combattait. Un voyeurisme malsain mais presque vital. Alors il se laissait presque faire.

« Harry… Harry ! »

La voix d'Hermione le força à ouvrir les yeux et il grimaça alors qu'un étau enserrait ses tempes prêtes à exploser. Il soupira en voyant son visage inquiet penché sur lui et il passa une main tremblante sur son front humide.

« Ils torturent Ginny, Hermione, » souffla-t-il et la jeune sorcière acquiesça.

« Je sais, je sais, Harry. Mais ne Le laisse pas te manipuler, Il le fait exprès, pour t'affaiblir, nous affaiblir encore plus. »

« Au moins je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte, » répondit Harry et Hermione pâlit, la froideur d'Harry la glaçant et elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à Draco maintenant ou jamais.

Maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement. Elle se leva d'un bond du lit et Harry leva un sourcil.

« On va aller la chercher, Harry, » déclara-t-elle frénétiquement et Harry allait objecter mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, quittant la chambre rapidement et le laissant avec sa migraine et ses démons.

Hermione passa en trombe devant Ron et Neville qui se levèrent en l'apercevant et Ron l'apostropha, quelque peu interdit et décontenancé par l'attitude de son amie.

« Mione ?! »

« Il va bien, » déclara laconiquement Hermione sans même se retourner avant de quitter la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ron jeta un regard scandalisé à Neville qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire désolé mais compatissant.

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé et scanna rapidement les quatre tables principales, prenant une grande inspiration quand elle aperçut Draco attablé avec Blaise. Elle se dirigea vers les Serpentards et se posta derrière les deux comparses alors que Zabini levait un regard surpris vers elle. Draco se leva du banc avec la même surprise et l'interrogea du regard, ignorant les autres élèves de sa Maison et leurs mines désapprobatrices.

« On peut parler ? » dit-elle faiblement et Draco l'invita à poursuivre sans dire un mot alors qu'elle soupirait exagérément. « Ailleurs. » Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et lui désigna la sortie, la laissant passer devant alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle sous des regards non dissimulés. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du château et ils commencèrent à remonter par la muraille se trouvant à l'est, marchant en silence alors qu'Hermione resserrait son gilet autour de sa taille.

« Je suis désolé pour ton amie, » déclara soudainement Draco et Hermione fut surprise par ces paroles, les premières du Serpentard depuis plusieurs minutes, et ce d'autant qu'il paraissait sincère. Elle acquiesça lentement et ils marchèrent encore un peu en silence avant que Draco ne s'arrête finalement au bout de la muraille surplombant la rivière en contrebas. « Tu voulais me parler, non ? » continua-t-il un peu confus.

« Oui, et c'est à propos de Ginny en fait, » répondit Hermione, et Draco comprit ses intentions avant même qu'elle ne les énonce. « J'ai besoin de savoir précisément où se trouve Ginny, Draco. Tu me dois bien ça. »

Draco ferma un instant les yeux, ignorant la Marque des Ténèbres qui semblait le narguer sous son pull gris pâle. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches de pantalon et s'appuya contre la muraille.

« S'il te plaît, » insista-t-elle doutant tout à coup de la réponse du Serpentard. « Fais-le pour moi. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as planifié avec Potter et le Weasel d'aller en mission suicide récupérer la rouquine ?! » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Non, non ! » mentit Hermione, soupirant alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il la connaissait décidément trop bien.

« L'Ordre du Phénix ? » tenta Draco avec un sourire narquois et elle leva les yeux au ciel, restant silencieuse. « Secret défense, hein ? »

« Tu vas m'aider oui ou non ? » lâcha-t-elle à présent agacée, ce qui fit sourire davantage le Serpentard.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Draco sincèrement. « Je devrais le savoir assez rapidement. »

« Merci, » dit-elle, visiblement soulagée.

Un silence contemplatif s'installa entre les deux adolescents et Draco scruta Hermione, son regard balayant sa silhouette alors que la jeune sorcière observait le ciel voilé.

« C'est tout ? » demanda finalement le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hein ? » rétorqua Hermione, sortant de sa rêverie. « Oui, oui… Merci encore… »

Draco acquiesça et il fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et soupira. Il prit lentement le chemin conduisant au château, espérant qu'Hermione l'accompagne à nouveau quand elle l'appela d'une voix faible.

« Attends… »

Il se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit une nouvelle fragilité dans son regard incertain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant, l'encourageant à continuer alors qu'il la voyait hésitante.

« Je suis enceinte, » lâcha-t-elle enfin, guettant la réaction de Draco avec appréhension. Le Serpentard s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça et il resta un instant interdit avant de se passer une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il, se remémorant parfaitement les dates.

« Un mois et demi, » répondit-elle, sachant que ce détail apaiserait l'effet de la bombe qu'elle venait de lui balancer.

« Qu'est-ce- qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » poursuivit-il maladroitement, visiblement assommé.

« Je veux le garder, » répondit sans ciller Hermione et il leva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ? Avec cette guerre ? Notre histoire qui n'en est plus une ? » Il avait élevé la voix et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de froncer les sourcils.

« Et alors ? On doit s'arrêter de vivre parce que les temps sont difficiles ?! Je n'ai pas demandé ça, je ne peux pas avorter, je ne le veux pas, alors c'est comme ça et il faut faire avec ! »

« Et moi dans tout ça ? Et nous ? Tu sais que je t'aime Hermione, » dit-il presque suppliant.

« Il n'y a plus de nous, Draco, » soupira-t-elle, « tu le sais très bien. »

« Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de voir mon enfant et de faire partie de sa vie, » articula Draco, visiblement blessé par l'indifférence d'Hermione.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, » se défendit la jeune Gryffondor en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « J'ai juste d'autres préoccupations en ce moment. »

« Est-ce que je peux encore espérer ? » demanda-t-il et Hermione soupira. Elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait rien et la nouvelle de sa grossesse ne ferait que l'encourager à essayer de la reconquérir. Devait-elle lui répondre de manière affirmative afin d'avoir la paix ou être franche et ne pas le laisser espérer inutilement ? C'était plus compliqué qu'un simple oui ou non. C'était une discussion qui se devait d'être sérieuse et non pas une problématique évoquée à la suite d'une révélation comme celle qu'elle venait de lui servir en guise de petit déjeuner. Alors elle choisit la franchise, promesse d'une porte laissée ouverte ou au moins entrouverte.

« Je ne sais pas, Draco, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas… » La réponse sembla lui convenir et il acquiesça en silence, semblant, cependant, débattre avec lui-même s'il devait poursuivre sur ce terrain. La mine affreuse d'Hermione le dissuada alors qu'il préféra se contenter de ce premier pas qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui. Il choisit un terrain neutre mais la question présentait un intérêt certain alors que les regards suspicieux qu'il avait croisés il y a quelques minutes dans la Grande Salle l'avaient agacés plus que de raison.

« Qui est au courant ? »

« Ma mère, juste ma mère, je te le jure, » le rassura-t-elle et il acquiesça à nouveau. Un silence s'installa et Hermione se demanda si son mutisme ponctuait la fin de la conversation. Puis, contre toute attente, et alors qu'elle avait décidé de rebrousser chemin jusqu'au château, il l'engouffra sans prévenir dans ses bras. Dire qu'Hermione fut surprise serait un euphémisme et elle se raidit instantanément, posant ses mains sur la poitrine de Draco, le repoussant doucement. Il desserra son étreinte et s'écarta de la jeune sorcière, comprenant son rejet et elle soupira quand elle croisa son regard blessé, presque désespéré. « Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas… » souffla-t-elle et il baissa la tête, visiblement meurtri. Il se força néanmoins à sourire mais échoua alors que son sourire s'était mué en un rictus amer et désabusé.

« Je sais… J'espère que tu pourras me refaire confiance un jour, je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal, jamais. » Il secoua la tête, se sentant ridicule. Draco Malfoy promettant d'être doux comme un agneau aurait fait rire l'école toute entière et les Serpentards en particulier. Il pouvait même sentir la Marque se moquer de lui. Heureusement, sa tirade n'amena aucun commentaire d'Hermione. Il ne lui en aurait pourtant pas voulu si elle avait éclaté de rire. Au contraire, sa promesse sembla l'avoir presque touchée et il fit deux pas vers la jeune sorcière, se rapprochant tellement d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle court sur son visage. Elle baissa la tête et n'opposa pas de résistance quand il prit son visage entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide, Hermione, » dit-il doucement et elle acquiesça sans discuter. C'était inutile. Elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire et le destin déciderait pour elle. Elle enleva ses mains de son visage et laissa Draco à ses introspections tandis qu'elle remonta la muraille en direction du château, le vent balayant quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux embués.

* * *

Teaser chapitre 35 : 

**1980** : Eléa aura du mal à surmonter la mort de Marius. Un évènement l'amènera à confronter Voldemort et Eilane.

**1998** : Un incident mettant en danger Eléa pourrait la rapprocher d'Ella. Les choses vont bouger pour Ginny mais sera-t-elle secourue et par qui ? Hermione pourrait être amenée à se rapprocher de Draco.


End file.
